30 Days of OutlawQueen (June 2018)
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/N- 30 one shots based on at least 30 different cities all over the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-One last month of Outlaw Queen. This is dedicated to Jordan and my godchild-Nathan. Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading these. Every new chapter will be a new city around the world. So pack your suitcases and see where we go...**_

 _ **(ATLANTA)**_

* * *

Robin Locksley looked out of his office window in downtown Atlanta, Georgia. He'd been on the phone for the last hour talking to a witness. It was already pitch black outside and according to his watch, it was only six. The sun set at four thirty these days, so it felt like it was already midnight. It was three days before Christmas and he realized that he needed to get a move on or he wouldn't make it to the mall in time. He had to go shopping for his best friend and his family. He was working on a case that had him out of town for the week and he had dropped the ball on shopping. They were having him over on Christmas day to celebrate the holiday with them.

He hit the remote start on his car and started to close down his office. He worked as a Private Investigator after retiring from the Special Ops branch of the Military. With the money he saved, he managed to set up a nice place in the Southside of the city and hired two other PIs. He'd been running the business for almost two years and it has been going smoothly. Their caseload was picking up every month. They had all different types of cases but lately it was cheating spouses and cold case murder investigations that the families wanted answers to. Everything was going to have to wait until he was back in the office on Monday. He gave his people the holiday off and he was joining them.

Slipping on his coat over his thick sweater, he walked to his truck. Most of the snow that had hit hard on Tuesday had already melted, so it was nice and dry. There was more snow expected on Christmas day, but for now it was a dry, brisk night. He was hitting up the nearest mall because it had several stores to choose from. He hoped to all hell that he could knock out all his shopping at once.

He didn't have any family, so all he had to get was three gifts, one for his best friend, his wife, and their son. Robin had never known his bastard father, even though he knew of him. He was married when he messed around and had Robin. He had a half-sister that he had never met in person but knew everything about. She was married with a kid and living in Belgium with her husband. Her parents divorced when her mom found out about the other two kids he had with someone else. They knew about him but decided he wasn't worth getting to know. Not that he gave a fuck, but it made the holidays lonely until his buddy had a family. Now little Liam and his wife was Robin's family, too.

He was starting to feel envious of him and his good fortune. Robin hadn't dated in several years because he didn't have the time or patience, but it was wearing on him as he watched Killian's life do a complete one-eighty. Every night going to bed feeling the love and security from a loving woman was what Robin wanted. He was now twenty-seven and in the new year, he would start looking for the future Mrs. Locksley.

The trip to the mall took longer than expected because traffic was a nightmare. When Robin finally made it to the entrance of the parking lot, he was stuck again. There were people pulling in and out of parking spots. Not afraid to walk far, he parked at one of the furthest spots. He had less than two hours to shop, so waiting and circling the lot wasn't an option.

Robin texted Killian earlier to find out what they all wanted and, of course, he said nothing at first, but when he told him that he wasn't going to take no for an answer he gave him a few sizes but really no ideas. The Disney Store was where he was going for the little man. Robin thought he was the easiest to shop for since, really, all he needed to focus on was the age requirement and get him anything for a one year old. Well, he was almost one, but he was a smart big boy already, so he was looking for something for a baby.

The mall was crowded. Seriously jammed packed with people doing their last-minute shopping. He knew tomorrow would be worse and the reason why he was doing it tonight. There was no way he could tolerate a bunch of people in a mad dash to find the gifts they needed to get.

Robin walked into the Disney Store, and they had a whole display of stuffed animals and characters from their cartoons. Liam was way too young to see these movies or shows, but they were plushy and one day he would grow to love a lot of them. He scooped up about ten of them and a couple of tee shirts and tossed them into their store shopping bag. The line was long, and it wrapped around the store. Robin closed his eyes because this was part of the battle. They had four cashiers so the line was moving quickly, but it was going to be at least ten minutes.

He was standing around a display of Star Wars toys when he saw a Santa display through the entrance. It was all decked out for a photo op, but the beautiful display wasn't what he was paying attention to; it was the brunette little elf. She looked pretty young, but he would say at least twenty. Well, he hoped she was an adult or he was going to be in serious trouble. The sexy Santa's little helper had on a Christmas green dress that barely covered her ass with a pair of candy cane tights. Her elf hat didn't detract from her beauty like most would believe. She was one of those women who could wear any hat and make it sexy. Robin was definitely going over there to talk to her as soon as he got out of this store. Robin shook his head and thought he would just make a trip tomorrow.

All he knew was that he couldn't let her get away without knowing everything about her. That was the most seductive elf costume he'd ever seen. Not that he saw a lot, but uber sexy wasn't appropriate for little kids to be seeing. When he looked at how long that line was, Robin noticed there weren't as many young kids as there were teenage boys and grown men. He mentally snarled at every one of them. He wanted to shove them into the fountain, then snatch her up and out of the mall. She turned as though she heard his thoughts and gasped when she made eye contact with him. Robin was huge at six-two with broad shoulders, so she couldn't miss him, even with all these people passing in between. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him and that was a very good and very bad thing. Her dark eyes popped brighter with her green dress and his cock paid close attention to it. He noticed everything about her, even the catch in her breath when he gave her a smile. Over the years, he'd learned to read people, even from a distance. And one thing was for sure, she was into him, too.

Robin's line was taking forever to get through, and he didn't know how long that Santa get up was going to last, so he was getting more agitated by the second. He wanted to drop the items and just go see her, but he looked at his watch and it was only seven forty-five. Even if it ended at eight, he still had fifteen minutes to get over there. The line started moving faster which made him happy, but that left him with one huge problem; he couldn't see her anymore. His view was blocked by the large wall behind the registers. As he waited, he thought about how he was going to make his move. It had to go perfectly because there was something about her that was playing with a part of him he never gave women—his heart. It was jumping out of his chest harder than when he was in battle or on a covert assignment. The thudding in his chest was so strong that he couldn't hear the woman calling him to step up to her counter. The woman behind him tapped Robin on the shoulder that shook him out of his sudden stupor.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"No problem. It happens especially when you've been waiting in line," the cashier said. "Wow. You've picked out a lot of these. Many kids or a lucky few?"

"Just one. He's still little so I thought it would be a good gift."

"How old?"

"Almost one."

"Wow. Usually it's the mother's out shopping for Christmas."

"He's not my son." Robin could tell where she was going with this. She was curious if it was his kid. He saw that she looked at his hand. Many women played that same game with him. He just wasn't the type to give in. Learning to read them made them less desirable. Not because they were boring, but he knew what they were after, babies and a family. Until he saw Killian's happiness and got to know Emma, he had no idea women like her existed anymore. It looked like his new year's resolution was going to be starting sooner than later. He wanted the little elf and he was going to get her as soon as he got out of this line.

Robin paid for his stuff and hurried out of the store. The line was still pretty long. He saw the sign say that it ended at nine. That gave him an hour to make his move, but why wait? The line was too long for him to wait in. He had no intentions of sitting on Santa's lap. Robin wanted her on his lap. When he started walking on the red carpet, he caught some shit from some guy in line with his kid. Robin got he was frustrated, but he wasn't cutting in front of him, really. He was after the side show.

"The back of the line is over there."

"Do I look like I'm going to sit on his lap? I'm not here for Santa, so chill out." Robin walked past him because he wasn't going to get into a fight over nothing, especially in front of kids.

She stopped mid-sentence to look at Robin. The mother that she was speaking with turned to see what caught her attention. When she saw him, she said something to Robin's little elf. "Holy hell. Where can I get one of him?" It was loud enough for Robin to hear. He tried not to laugh when a red tint struck his woman's face.

"Excuse us," Robin said to the woman. She opened her mouth to say something, but she decided it was better to close it and grab her son. He thanked her and turned to his little green sweetheart.

"Hello, beautiful. What's your name?" Robin asked getting closer than she was comfortable with. She blushed, but she didn't try to step away from him. He could feel the energy passing between them. The chemistry was there, and he wasn't going to let her try and fight it.

"It's Ellen," she remarked, pointing at her name tag.

"Ellen the Elf? Don't lie to me, sweetheart. I want to get to know you and I'm going to hold up the line, especially for that jag off right there, if you don't tell me the truth." Robin pointed at the guy who was being a dick to him.

She laughed softly. It was super freaking attractive. Her face was even more beautiful close up. "Well? What's it going to be?" She bit her lower lip nervously.

Robin wanted to kiss those smiling, plump, glossy lips.

"It's Regina," she whispered, swaying her hips just a bit. There was something innocent about her. It wasn't just the costume or the scenery. She had a softness inside that was visible from the outside. He wondered if it was because she was young. Hoped to fucking hell she wasn't too young.

"How old are you, Regina?"

"I'm twenty-three." Okay. She was legal and his for the hunt.

"Give me your number," Robin demanded. "I knew from the moment you looked at me that you were interested. It was my job to read people, and you, sweet thing, are an open book. So give me your number."

"Are you going to hold up the line?" she asked, shaking her head and smiling.

"You got me there." Robin shrugged. He was going to do just that. A man needed to stick to his guns. He wasn't going to punk out. He wanted her more than he thought possible. He wondered if this was what Killian went through when he first saw Emma. The uncontrollable need to stake his claim flowed through him. He felt insanely territorial at the moment.

"Fine, then." She rattled off the number to Robin which he put in his personal phone. Then he pressed talk. He had to make sure she wasn't trying to play him with a fake number. Robin was surprised when her ass started ringing to All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey. She had pockets on that tiny dress.

"You have a man?" Robin asked, closing in on her space even more. He didn't give two shits if she did, but he wanted to know what kind of woman he was dealing with. She didn't flinch. Instead she stepped closer, trying to be tougher than she was. He found it to be adorable, especially in her little outfit.

"No. I gave you my number, didn't I?" Yep. Regina was adorable.

"That doesn't stop everyone." There were too many who wouldn't think twice to give him their number even if they were married. Several of the clients that came in were just as shady as the husbands they asked him to investigate. He never took any of them up on their offer, but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Does it stop you?" she asked, arching her brow and twisting her lip.

"I don't do cheating, love."

"Can we continue already?" that jackass said behind them.

"Sure, go ahead," Robin said to the grumpy fuck.

Handing the bucket of candy canes to the camera elf, Robin pulled her away from the scene. "What time are you done with this nonsense?"

"In an hour," she said, pointing to the sign.

"I've got some shopping to finish, but once I'm done, I'll be waiting for you."

Robin walked away so she didn't get yelled at in public, because he'd have to choke a motherfucker who spoke to her like shit.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"So I can make sure you get home safe," Robin offered. It was what he had planned, but that didn't mean that he wasn't aiming for much more.

"Okay," she said.

"Promise?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," she said. Robin walked back and grabbed the bucket.

Robin looked right at the other elf and the Santa and said, "Don't give her any shit about this." Then he walked away. He still had some shopping to do. If he got to spend more time with her, he was going to manage his time right and make sure he finished all his shopping tonight while she was busy. Besides, he had a new person to buy something for—something special.

For the next hour, he rushed around the mall hunting for gifts. He found all their gifts and rushed out to put his things in the car. Hurrying back into the mall before they closed the doors, he walked up to the display that was now empty. Shit, they had cleared up for the night. He looked around and there she was coming back with her bag in hand. "Damn, I thought you ran out on me."

"No, I figured if you were serious you could wait until I got back." Wow, she had confidence and sass now. He liked that, too. It seemed he liked everything she did. He had to be careful. He was falling for her and really fast.

Robin's phone rang. It was Killian and he forgot that he sent him a text to call him. He was probably too busy fucking his wife to talk to him. That was the only time he dragged to call him. Holding up a finger asking her to wait, he answered the call. "Hey, Killian."

"Sorry it took me so long to call back. Is everything okay?"

"It is, but I wanted to ask about gifts. I already finished shopping. I'll call you tomorrow." He was lying because he was standing next to Emma.

"Everything good?" he asked, knowing that he couldn't talk about why he originally called. He wanted his opinion on how to tie this one down.

"It's great," Robin assured him.

"Okay, bro. But call me if you need anything." He hung up, seemingly distracted. Robin bet he wasn't done with Emma yet but felt guilty for not calling him. The man couldn't get enough of his wife. Looking at Regina, Robin finally understood unshakeable instant attraction, chemistry, and last falling hard for someone quick.

Robin turned back to her and took her hand in his. "Sorry about that. I had to take that call," He remarked sheepishly. For the first time, he wasn't interested in talking with Killian. All Robin had on his mind was getting Regina to want him the way he wanted her, which was more than he had ever expected.

"No, it's fine," she said, looking at their hands.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" Robin asked.

"No, it's just…" she didn't want to tell him that she really was uncomfortable with the situation not his hand.

"I'm moving fast as fuck. I get that, but when I see something I want I go for it."

"I don't even know your name," Regina stated bluntly. She had a point.

"It's Robin, Robin Locksley."

"How old are you, Robin?" Fuck him, his dick was stiff on the spot. Never had hearing his name been such a turn on and never without sex involved.

Robin swallowed hard, trying to remember her question. "Oh, I'm twenty-seven." They walked to the exit of the mall in silence, only saying goodnight to the security guard who was waiting to lock the door. He knew she was more than unsure of them that she was letting on, but he would fix that. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"No, I haven't, but it's getting late," she looked at her phone. It was an older model Samsung Galaxy, maybe an S3 or S4. He got that she didn't have a well-paying job, but from what he could see she wasn't a wasteful person. That also told him that she wasn't a gold digger either.

"There's a couple places still open." He took her hand and led her to his car.

"The parking must have been bad." It was dark out except for the lights in the lot. His car looked so far away now that the lot was almost empty.

"I was in a hurry, so I didn't want to search for a spot closer." Robin felt guilty that he parked at the end. She was still wearing her outfit and it was cold. Thankfully, she had a coat and hat on.

"That makes sense. I'm glad I don't drive or getting here would have been hard."

His eyes bugged out and he scanned her body up and down. "You took the bus dressed like that?" He shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that was safe.

"Yes. It's a little cold, but I needed the job."

"Let's get something to eat then I can take you home. There's a Denny's right here. It's probably the only place open late."

"That works for me…" she paused when she saw his gun under his jacket. He caught her scared expression. He pulled his PI license out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Don't freak out, Regina. I'm not dangerous to you. I'm so used to carrying a gun I don't think twice about it anymore. I'm sorry for frightening you," Robin said, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Sorry, I usually don't jump into strangers' cars."

"I'd like to think not. It's not safe. So why did you with me?" Robin was curious because he wasn't as nice as most men who would approach her.

"I can't say. Something about you makes me feel safe. Which is crazy because you're a giant man. I should have been running in the opposite direction," she confessed. Robin chuckled because that was true. There was something special passing between them. Something bigger than either of them knew.

This was insane. She was on her way to have dinner with a complete stranger. In his vehicle and he carried a gun. Granted, he was a private investigator, but that didn't mean anything. She should be frightened, but she wasn't. The feelings she was facing weren't negative at all. In fact, for the first time in two months, she felt safe. She'd just been harassed by two teenagers before they were escorted out of the mall when she felt someone staring at her. It lasted longer than she expected, but she was afraid to turn around. After having so many men ogling her today in this tiny outfit they gave her at the temp place, she was worried. When she got the strength to turn around, she gasped. He was stunning. Tall, a large build, and undeniably handsome. He had a shopping bag with several stuffed animals so part of her was annoyed thinking he was a married man with kids. The woman behind him gave her a wink and pointed to her ring finger and mouthed "Single" to Regina. She smiled at her, but she lost sight of him.

She was busy when he came out, but it didn't stop him. The first words from his lips sent shivers down her spine in such a delectable way. Now, they were pulling into a Denny's. He turned off the engine then twisted his body to look at her. "Are you okay with this place?"

"Yes. Are you having second thoughts?"

"God, no. I just want to be sure you're good."

"I am. I have a taste for pancakes and eggs right now." She was hungry since she hadn't eaten the entire day. Thanks to her sister, she was about to be evicted, there was no food in her place, and her bank account was dry. She'd robbed Regina blind and she had no way of getting back on track in the next month. There were ways she said, but there was no way she was becoming a stripper or prostitute like she suggested, the lousy bitch. Regina couldn't believe she would say that to her as her sister.

"Well then, let's get our grub on."

They were seated right away, and it wasn't long until they both picked the same meal. "So, who did you buy the stuffed animals for?"

"My best friend's son. He's not even one, so there isn't too much to get him that he doesn't have already."

"That's sweet."

"When you see him, you'll see that he's so lovable you want to give him everything."

"I doubt I'll meet him," Regina informed him. She wasn't going to take this date as a lifetime commitment. Besides, she had nothing to offer in the relationship. At least he had a good job.

"How long have you had this gig as the cute, mall elf?"

"I started today," she said taking a drink of water that the server set at their table.

"Really? A bit late in the season, no?"

"I lost my other job not too long ago and I just found another." She was embarrassed by it, but he just acted like it didn't matter.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but only until six."

"Good, so we can spend the holiday together. I don't have to work until Monday, so I have the next four days off."

"What if I said I had somewhere to be?"

"Then I would like to be your plus one," he replied right back.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"You haven't given me a no, yet," he answered. He was right; She hadn't really given him any objection. They finished dinner in the next hour but decided to have some coffee before he took her back to her place. It wasn't the nicest and he had a hard time leaving her there. Regina understood his concern, but she couldn't go home with him, even when he half-joked about it.

"I want to kiss you," he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Regina replied. If he kissed her, she might ask him to come in. The man captivated her to the point that she would probably do whatever he said. She was a trusting person, but she never let anyone into her life, especially a man.

"You're right because I don't think I'd be able to stop. But I will be kissing you tomorrow, Regina. I'm going to kiss you like you've never been kissed before," he replied, stepping back down from the top step.

"I look forward to it." She walked into her apartment, closed the door, and pressed her head to it. Her heart was so unbelievably happy and excited. She didn't know how she was going to get any sleep.

Leaving her had been hard to do. Robin wanted to be by her side and have her in his bed. She lived in a shit hole on the Southside. He hated it, but they had just met. As much as he wanted to take control of her life and fix all her troubles, it was ultimately her decision. When he got back to his house, Robin did a quick background check on her. He knew why she lost her job. He didn't know if she was willing to tell him. It was fucked up and he hated that she was a victim to her sister's behavior. He'd get the information from her, but he wanted her to feel comfortable to tell him anything. Once he found her sister, Robin would make sure she could never do any damage to her life again.

When he went to bed, his mind was clouded with thoughts of her and their life together. As she sat across from him at the restaurant laughing, Robin knew he wanted to stare at her from across the dining room table for the rest of their lives. Killian had been right. When you found the right one, you'd know. Robin knew, alright.

The next day, he dropped her off at the mall around ten and he would be there to pick her up when she got off. There was no more taking the bus for her.

The whole day Robin spent at home working on dinner plans for them both. Robin had no idea what she really liked other than pancakes and eggs, but he had a feeling a nice chicken dinner would be doable. Everything was set up for dinner. He called Killian and Emma and they both gave Robin a million tips and teased about her. They couldn't wait to meet her. Emma was all about judging her character, but Killian wanted to meet the woman who made him forget work.

Robin had her present wrapped and under the tree. He had another one to get when he got to the mall. He hoped it would fit, but she needed a very special gift from him.

Regina was drained as the day was coming to an end. There were at least double the kids today. Having been thinking about Robin all night, she hardly got any sleep. When she was on her break, she called Robin. He was going to be at the mall soon. He claimed he had a bit of shopping left to do. She got greedy and wanted to see him sooner, but she couldn't. The next hour dragged on and she was happy that it was finally over. She had to leave her outfit with the cleanup crew, so she brought a change of clothes. The temporary changing room was outside the security office and right next to the exit doors. She got into the cramped space, glad she wasn't Santa. Randy wasn't a small guy and if she had a hard time, she knew he would. He didn't need the stuffing to play the part, but the man was cool.

Regina was getting dressed when someone knocked on the tiny changing room. "Yes?"

"Someone named Tony is looking for you out here," Elvis, the other elf, said. He had been the camera person for the last two days.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Regina ran out because her sister knew she shouldn't come looking for her. She warned her not to bother her anymore. Zelena burned that bridge when she got Regina into so much trouble for nothing and she left her with nothing. She didn't want the police coming after her again, trying to ruin her life.

Regina stepped out to the front exit, and she was met by two police officers. Shit. She closed her eyes and prayed that Robin wasn't around to see her humiliation. Zelena had gotten her arrested before for possession of a Schedule I drug, heroin. She was taken to a lockup before being released the next day when it was proven that it wasn't her who it belonged to. The bitch left her high and dry to fend for herself. The smaller of the two officers said, "Miss Mills, we need to have a word with you regarding your sister."

"I don't know where she is," Regina blurted out. This wasn't happening; She couldn't believe she got her in trouble again.

"We know. Turn around."

"No," Regina replied. She didn't know why she was being cuffed, but they didn't care. They spun her around roughly before cuffing her hands. They rushed her out of the mall and to an unmarked car. That wasn't right.

"I didn't get my things," Regina said.

"You don't need them," one of the cops said with a laugh in his voice. She didn't get to grab her bag, but she slipped her cell in her pocket right before she stepped out of the room. At least she was changed in jeans and a long sweater. They drove away in a rush. That was when she was sure they weren't who they said they were. she wiggled it out of her pocket and pressed the last number. It was Robin's number. She hoped he could at least help her.

"I didn't do anything, why would you cuff me? Where are you taking me?" Regina called out.

"Because you lied. We know you were just talking to her today," the biggest of them said.

"I don't know where she is. I swear." The air got thick and she knew this wasn't going to end well for her. "You guys aren't cops, are you?"

"Your sister needs to pay. The only way that'll be is with a life. Yours or hers."

Robin saw her being pushed into a car with cuffs on. He ran after her but only caught part of the plates. He jumped in his car and went after them. He had the make and model. Then just as he was going to call in a favor, she called him. Fear ran through him because he knew immediately that they had no idea she had the phone on her. If they found out, she could be killed. Robin listened because he knew she'd just been kidnapped. Uniformed officers didn't use unmarked cars. Those were for the plain clothes officers, narcs, or detectives.

"…Yours or hers." Robin took a deep breath all the while letting the phone pull up a trace. He was glad he looked into her background, so he knew who possibly took her. It was one of her sister's drug dealers. The man was a leader of a gang and after her sister; she was payback. But there was no need in killing her without sampling her. He had to find her before it was too late.

Robin called in a couple of detectives he was cool with and the one working the drug bust, Detective Hunter. He gave them the details and they told him that a dirty detective used that car. He heard about the case from Graham before.

Within minutes, the police had a beat on them. The Crown Vic was stuck in Christmas traffic and lovely Atlanta construction. For the first time, he loved the ever-present road construction. Thinking no one was on them they sat in the traffic jam. Robin caught up with the police and was only a block behind them. He wanted to jump out of his car and run, but they could kill her if they saw him coming.

At the intersection, the stupid shits were surrounded by cops that came in from every angle. They jumped out of the car and darted into a large crowd of people. The car wasn't put in park, so it started rolling until it hit a pole across the street with Regina still in it. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. She was being helped out of the car by two officers. "Miss, are you hurt?"

"Not really, but these cuffs are hurting my shoulder," she said. Robin was standing outside of the car as they undid her cuffs. As soon as she had them off, she rushed into his arms. "Robin, you came for me," she sobbed against his chest. If he'd left the jewelry store sooner, she wouldn't have been taken in the first place.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there on time, Regina." He squeezed her tight. She was his to protect and he had messed up. Never again.

"You saved her, man. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to find her until it was too late, if ever," Graham said as he approached them.

"Miss Mills, I'm sorry that you were involved in this, but I'm glad you had the smarts and bravery to act." She looked up at him with soft eyes and the jealous beast in Robin wanted to deck him. Graham Hunter was a young stud who made detective in two years. He was brilliant and a tough guy, so he moved up the ranks faster than most.

"Thanks, but I swear I don't have anything to do with my sister and her crimes. Last time…" she paused, pushing away from him, looking ashamed. "Last time, she led the police to my place and I was arrested for her drugs."

"I know," Graham and Robin said simultaneously.

"You do?"

"I looked into your background. I didn't like where you lived, and I wanted to know why you were living there."

"And yet after finding out the truth, you came back for me?"

"Your sister is the piece of shit, not you."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Don't thank me, yet. I told you I was going to kiss you today," Robin growled, closing the distance between them and capturing her lips with his. It was a deep and passionate kiss that was ended with a loud cough from Graham.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone, Locksley," Graham said with curiosity, giving Regina a subtle smile.

"We started dating last night," Robin responded gruffly.

"Really, the way you're acting, you could've fooled me," he said with a smirk. Robin was a man possessed, that he understood. He never felt like that before. So strung out for a woman that he was irrational and ready to beat someone just for looking at her. He calmed himself down mentally before he went all caveman on Graham. He barely gave her a gentle smile, something most detectives would do when meeting with a victim.

"Well, when you know, you know." She looked at him in shock at what he publicly confessed. He pulled her tight to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Graham shook his head, then addressed Regina. "Miss Mills, I need to ask. Do you know where your sister is?"

"Like I told them, I don't. She called me from a blocked number. It wasn't like I called her. She didn't tell me much except to be careful and that she owed some people a lot of money."

"Yes, I believe she does," Graham responded.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" she asked him anxiously. Sometimes it was too hard for people to let go of those that are toxic to you when they're family.

"I can't say right now. Until we know how to contact her we won't know how to protect her."

"We'll mention an attempted kidnapping on the news and hopefully it'll lure her in to contacting you." It was a good idea and maybe it may even keep the fuckers from looking for her.

"Okay."

"Is that all you need for now? She's not dressed to be out in this weather." Her coat and everything was still at the mall.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Miss Mills. Stay warm. And, Robin, call us if you have anything. Don't play with this. We're so close to nailing the detective. We can't risk it."

"I will." They walked away and jumped into his car. They had to get back to get her things and then they were off to his place. There was no way he was taking her back to her apartment. Who knew what was going on there. They could be waiting for her or her sister there.

Regina didn't say a word in the car. As they got out of the car, she asked, "Are you really going to tell him if she calls?"

"Not everything. I read people really well, but with Graham, I can't trust his motives. He's been aggressive in getting the man all the time. I don't know what pushes him to succeed and how far he's willing to go to win."

"Thank you."

"You know that you can't stay at your place, right?"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"You're going to stay with me. And that's not a suggestion. I was freaking losing my shit when I saw them pushing you into the car. I got to my car as fast as I could, but, fuck, they were out of the parking lot quicker than I thought."

She gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You didn't freak me out. They scared me. I was just glad I saw it when I did."

"It was pure luck that you did."

"It was fate because we were meant for each other." She arched her brow at him, doubting him. She'd see that he was right. They were perfect for each other.

She was still shaking when they got to the mall. She had to get her things, but just being at the place sent a shiver up her spine. Robin opened his jacket to give her a glance at his piece. He loved that he could read her so well. It did help to know she had a badass man as her protector.

He opened the door to the mall and held her hand tightly, squeezing it any time she shivered. "It's going to be okay, Regina. I know you're scared, but I'm not leaving your side."

"Thank you, Robin."

"It all sounds good hearing my name coming from your lips." They were almost to the location the mall security told them to go when he stopped them. Pulling her into his arms, he lowered his head and kissed her. It was a soft, sweet kiss that made her knees weak. Fear left her, and desire took its place.

"Miss Mills." They turned to see the head security guard speaking to them. "We're truly sorry about what happened today. Your things are in the main office. Once you sign for them you can go." They followed them to the office and made quick work of getting Regina's things. Once they were back in the car, Robin grabbed her bag from her.

"I need to see it for a minute." He pulled something out of the back seat. It looked like a phone, but it wasn't. He swept over her bag and the light on the device flashed red. Unzipping the bag, he ran the scanner thing over the area that beeped. He pulled out her name tag that the temp agency gave her with her costume. What the hell? She left that on the dress when she took it off.

"What is that doing in there? I left that on the costume."

"Someone is tracking your movements. This is bigger than the drug dealers that nabbed you. This is a police issued tracker. What does your sister have to do with that crooked cop?"

"I don't know. What are you going to do with it?"

Robin needed to make a call; he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hunter, this is Locksley. We've got a trace left in her bag at the mall." She couldn't hear what Graham was saying, but Robin added, "Okay. Do you want me to wait or should I just take her home? No, of course not her home. Okay. I will."

As soon as he hung up, Regina asked, "What's going on?"

"We need to wait for Graham. He wants to bag the evidence and take a look at the cameras. Someone planted it in your bag. It was probably there from the moment you got the job and probably why you got the job."

"Why me?"

"It's all your sister, sweetheart. This ties to her. She must know something that could damage someone." She leaned over the console and laid her head on his chest. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. This was too much for her. She didn't know how much more she could take. Being in his arms was the only relief she felt.

"Here he is. Wait inside the car." He stepped out and it only took a minute for them to talk and for Graham's partner to put the name tag in one of those evidence bags. Robin hopped back into the truck with a smile and all the world was right again. How was it that just seeing his face took away her dread? They drove to his house and she was so relaxed and worn out that she passed out. The last thing Regina remembered was talking about a Christmas tree.

Regina was talking about not having a real Christmas and wanting a pretty Christmas tree and then all the sudden it turned to babble. He knew she was passed out without even having to look. She was going to have to wait to see the tree in the morning. His poor, sweet little elf was exhausted.

Once they got in the house, Robin would lay her down on their bed before making some necessary calls. He had to find her sister, one way or another. She could get her killed. It was her fault that they tried to take her away.

Robin hit the security gate before he got to it and it opened for him and closed as soon as he got passed it. Parking in the garage, he grabbed her bag from the back, then scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house. She was so sleepy, he wondered if she normally slept like the dead or was it being with him that made her feel safe enough to sleep.

He carried his precious sleeping elf up the stairs into the bedroom. Laying her down, he started to take off her shoes and coat. He didn't want to do any more without her permission. He may have sounded like a dick when it came to saying they were a couple and that was that, but he wasn't going to take anything she wasn't going to hand him on a silver platter.

His cell buzzed, so he left her there with the door open. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was Graham. Robin walked into his home office and closed the door.

"What's going on, Graham?"

"We got her. Zelena has been arrested. The videotape showed her go into the security office to ask them questions about her, just after she disappeared. My office pulled the serial numbers for all the traces out. The tracker was taken signed out to her three days ago."

"I want her head on a chopping block."

"She will be. This was just the icing on the cake."

He told Robin more about the case before they hung up an hour later. Robin was about to check on Regina when his phone rang again.

Robin answered it as he walked into the living room. "What's up, Killian?"

"What happened at the mall? Tell me you didn't kidnap her. They said a female elf employee was kidnapped tonight."

Robin had to laugh at that. "No, I didn't, but it's been one hell of a night so far. She's lying in bed right now. Massive shit hit the fan, right as I picked her up." Robin went on to tell him about their eventful night, but right now fatigue was hitting him, too. He hung up and went to check the security. Once everything was locked and secured, he joined her in the bed.

"Sleep tight, love. I'll watch over you. Always." Robin whispered into her ear.

Regina woke up in bed overly heated and really uncomfortable. From what she could feel, Robin was trapping her with half his body resting on hers. That should upset her since she didn't remember coming into his home, let alone in his bed. What was worse was her bra digging into her sternum. She needed to take it off. Regina opened her eyes and tried to move his arm without waking him up. She slowly attempted to lift his buff arm, but it was too heavy for her to budge.

"Morning," he said sleepily, smiling at her with his eyes still closed. Regina blushed right away because the man made her giddy with a smile greeting.

"Morning. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you."

"I know you weren't. I could feel you sneaking away." He rolled to the side, letting go of his hold on her.

"I was just uncomfortable." She wasn't trying to get away from him at all. In fact, she rather liked having his arm around her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Was I too heavy for you?"

"No. It's okay. It's my clothes. Sleeping in them isn't really comfortable. What time is it?"

He looked at his alarm clock on his side of the bed.

"A quarter to six. I didn't want to strip you without your permission."

"Thanks for that. What time do you have to go to work?"

"Not until Monday," he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Okay, then I'll just get a little more comfortable." She hadn't wanted to take her bra off if they were leaving. She pulled her arms out of her sleeves and worked her bra off, tossing it onto the chair in the corner, then climbed back into bed. He was looking at her funny. "What?"

"Nothing, I've never seen a woman take her bra off like that before."

"I didn't always have the privacy I needed. Besides, I wasn't taking it off for your pleasure," Regina threw out, trying not to be jealous about all the women he saw naked.

He growled, "Do you take it off for other guys' viewing pleasure?"

Hmm. It seemed he was jealous, too. "Says the man who just told me his other women didn't take their bras off like that."

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. Smart man. Regina wasn't that sure of them as it was. He was a great guy in terms of physically protecting her, but there was a difference between that and protecting her emotionally from himself. He seemed sincere, but she was still scared to truly give her heart to him this soon.

"Fair enough. Come back and lay down with me." Robin opened his arms and she climbed back into bed. She wanted to be by him. He was everything a girl could want in a man; strong, loving, protective, and unbelievably sexy, plus he had a nice ass. She cuddled into his hold, pressing her face into his chest and they stayed quiet, just absorbing the feelings coursing through them.

The silence was broken with the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table. Unwilling to let go of the hold he had on her, he rolled them over and grabbed the phone. "Locksley," he answered. She was so close that she could hear the other guy on the line and Robin didn't hide the call from her.

"It's Hunter. Bring your girl to the station. She's going to have to say goodbye to her sister. She just confessed and is going to be arraigned later onto today for taking part of three murders on behalf of Detective Hamilton." Regina swallowed hard and pushed out of his grasp. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ignored Robin calling her name. She drowned out all other noise, rocking herself and shaking her head. How could she? Her tears fell hard and hot down her face. Nothing could fix what was happening. She wasn't going to be able to see her, and right now she wasn't sure I wanted to. She killed people. Not the same way Robin had, that was different; it was war. This was greed, drugs, and corruption.

Regina felt his arms slip around her. She was automatically warmed from his touch. "I'm sorry, Regina."

She pressed her head against his bare chest, listening to his heart for comfort. "I don't know what to say or do about this. I want to see her, but at the same time I don't want to see her again."

"As much as you don't want to, I think you should. There's only one chance today. If you don't go, you may regret it later."

"You're right." He held her for another minute before he got up and stuck out his hand for her.

She freshened up in his bathroom. It was neat as could be. Washing up, she had to put the same clothes on. She hoped they could stop at his house to change, or maybe since the threat was gone, she could probably just go home. Strangely, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you want to stop at your place after we see your sister?"

"Please. I would like to go home."

And like that, she found herself pinned to the bedroom door, his strong body covering her gently. She wasn't intimidated and that wasn't what he was going for either. Robin placed a kiss on her neck and whispered, "This is your home now. I know you think I'm moving fast, but we're perfect for each other. Okay?"

Regina moaned a "Yes"; she was barely able to think when his mouth was on her. His knees parted her legs and he lifted her up and around his waist. They kissed hard while he ground his hips into hers, letting her how pleased he was with her answer.

"Let's get going before I take off your clothes and show you how good I'll make you feel." He set her down on her feet while she reluctantly complied and let go of his hold on him.

"I promise we'll have time for it later, my little elf." It was Christmas Eve, and she hoped that he'd show her tonight. That would be a great Christmas gift for her.

Regina walked out of the bedroom and was surprised to see the living room completely decorated for the holiday. There was a seven-foot tree in the corner that was spectacularly decorated in silver and gold. It looked like a winter wonderland in there. She turned to him. "Wow, I'm sorry I missed this last night. It's perfect. You did this yourself?"

"No, I let Emma come here and deck the hall with all that damn jolly she wanted. She may have gone overboard," he said.

"I think it's fabulous. She has great taste. I can't wait to meet her now."

"She's looking forward to it. I'm sure she had to be calmed down. When I told her about you, she was jumping up and down and she's pregnant again."

"Why's she so excited?" Regina wondered what he had told her about her that got her all giddy.

"Because she wants me to be happy and you've done that with ease."

They left the house and she was surprised by how warm it was out today. The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky. The snow on the ground was starting to melt, which was fine by her since she didn't like snow anyway. Regina smiled at him before he opened the car door for her. It prompted him to pull her to him and kiss her hard. "You're fucking beautiful. I can't stop from kissing you. I can't wait to see that smile as I make you come."

He helped her in the car before going around to his side. The man was part caveman, part gentleman all rolled up into one.

They got to the station, and after signing in, Regina went in to see her sister. She was locked to a chair in the interrogation room and she sat on the opposite side of the table. Robin watched from the other room because it was supposed to be as private as possible.

"How could you, Zelena?"

She was scratching herself like crazy and Robin knew exactly how she could do it. She was an addict, doing anything she needed to get her next fix. Even let her sister take the wrap for her and let her die for her.

"What do you want me to say, Regina?" She slammed her fist on the table. "I'm fucked in the head. Too much drugs or maybe it was our fucked up parents that I took all the bad habits from. All I know is that I'm going out of my mind without more." She continued the scratching. The sores on her were starting to bleed. Robin didn't like Zelena near Regina.

"Nothing, Zelena Don't bother. One day when you're clean, please call me. Despite everything, I still love you." She got up and walked out of the room without glancing back or saying another word.

Robin met her in the hallway and hugged her to his chest. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"It's okay. I think this will be good for us. Her life is ruined, but maybe she can find some peace and learn from what she's done." Robin doubted that, but let her think that. Robin would be there to hold her when she cries for her sister.

"Let's get out of here. I still have go to drop off presents for Liam, Emma, and Killian."

"When are you going over there?"

"We've been invited to go any time we feel like it today. They just moved to the suburbs, so it'll take about an hour to get there from here."

"Okay, I'd like that. I just want to get away from my past."

"That's good. Let's go get some breakfast. Then we can head out to their house."

"Did you wrap the presents?"

"Actually, I had their gifts wrapped at the mall before I went to meet you, so they are in the back of the car."

"That's nice." Her voice sounded off. She seemed a bit nervous about it. Robin got it. They were his very well off friends and she had just come from saying goodbye to her sister who was going to prison for murder.

"Are you worried?" Robin asked, pulling her hand into his.

"Yes, you are too damn perceptive," she grumbled, tugging her hand away and crossing her arms after she buckled her seatbelt.

"Sorry, love. I thought we discussed this already."

"Can you tell I'm getting cranky because I'm hungry?"

"Yep, I'm driving now." They stopped at a local diner and had a meal before driving to the suburbs.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw their house. It was gorgeous and very big with an immaculate yard. "She is one hell of a decorator."

"Yes she is, but since she doesn't work outside the house, she has plenty of time. Although with two kids, I don't think she's going to be that energetic."

"She sounds amazing."

"She's pretty nice and she loves my friend, so that makes her awesome in my eyes."

"I hope they'll like me," she admitted.

"They'll love you." Robin almost told her then, that he already did.

They got to the door with the presents in hand. The door popped open before they could ring the bell. Emma ran out of the house and hugged Robin before turning to Regina. "Yay. I'm so glad you're here," she squealed.

"Hi," Regina said to her.

"Emma, this is Regina. Regina, this is Emma. I didn't know you could have coffee when pregnant, but it seemed someone is wired."

"Haha. I'm just excited to see you with someone, but with that attitude, I'm going to have to teach her how to handle you."

"Oh shit, you're in trouble now," Killian said. "How about we let them come in the house? It's getting colder by the minute."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she apologized, then grabbed Regina by the arm and dragged her in.

"Wow," Regina blurted out.

"You thought our house was decked out, but this is Santa's workshop." Robin said.

"Oh hush, Robin," Emma hissed. A cry ripped through the baby monitor. "Uh-oh. Someone is up from their nap. Come with me, Regina, and we'll get Liam."

They stayed at Emma and Killian's all night. The women spent most of the time in the kitchen cooking dinner. Emma already had a large meal planned out even though it was only them. She was big into the holidays because of her terrible childhood. Robin understood and he was sure so did Regina.

"So, tell me, man. How's everything between you? You look happy as fuck and so does she after she got over the awkwardness," Killian whispered, looking at the kitchen door to make sure the women didn't come out.

"She was really nervous, but she's pretty awesome. I'm in love with her, Killian."

"That's freaking obvious. Just so you know she looks the same. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, I can't wait to claim her completely," Robin grumbled. He wanted nothing more than Regina, himself and a nice big bed. Or shower, wall. The list was never ending.

"Well, it's a good way to welcome Christmas day." He slapped his knee and said, "Speaking of that, I have to go find the missus. I need a couple of kisses to hold me over until we toss you out."

It was after ten thirty when they called it a night. They loved their gifts and the little man kept diving into the pile of stuff animals. They took tons of pictures and Robin couldn't wait until it was their turn to celebrate their baby's first Christmas.

First things first, Robin had to bury himself deep inside her.

They just got home from visiting Killian and Emma. Regina loved playing with the baby. He was absolutely adorable. Seeing their family together made her ache for Robin and her to have their own family. He turned on all the decorations after they walked in and took off their outer wear. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine. "Come and sit down on the sofa with me."

Regina joined him on the sofa and took a glass of wine. They sat there staring at the tree as the lights twinkled. It was magic to her. She hadn't had this growing up and here she was spending Christmas with a man who made her feel special in her life. He played with her hair while she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Regina," he sighed. She looked up at him and he captured her mouth. Their kiss intensified until she was on top of his lap with her sweater over her head and tossed to the side. She started to grind on his lap, moaning as he kissed her neck.

It had just struck midnight on a Christmas town clock that was on his fireplace mantle. "Merry Christmas, Regina," he whispered in her ear, tugging on it slightly with his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," Regina replied.

"Damn, it sounds perfect coming from your lips," he whispered against her lips.

Regina found herself laying on the floor with the rest of her clothes thrown to the side. He made quick work of his, too. The Christmas tree lit up with its beautiful lights illuminating the room and his face. Robin leaned over her with a look of hunger and desire in his eyes. Regina let out a little whimper as she felt the edge of his cock pressed against her clit.

"My dear Regina, I have to have a taste of some Christmas pie." Slowly he kissed his way down, making sure to leave little marks all over her flesh. She could barely breathe, excitement ran through her knowing what he was going to do. He placed some tiny little kisses over her mound then on to her thighs before rubbing his face against her core. She moaned from just the feel of his scruff against her heat. His tongue slipped out and, like that, she was crying out for more as her first orgasm came over her like a wave of intense pleasure. Regina screamed his name out loud as she felt the finger push inside her "Oh my gosh. It feels so good." Working his tongue up and down her wet slit, he continued to fuck her core with his finger.

"Give me more, Regina. You can come for me again."

She clutched the carpet, holding onto it for dear life as he continued to eat her like he couldn't get enough. Her hips bucked pushing her wetness into his face. Her hands had a mind of their own. She gripped his hair, moving his head around to get what she needed. He growled, then sucked her clit hard. She came harder than the first time, shaking uncontrollably

.

"Robin, oh Robin," Regina moaned over and over again until her body was spent.

He slowly climbed up her body, kissing every bare inch of her skin. He pushed up so that the tip of his cock entered just past her entrance. She knew he was bracing himself, but so was she.

"Relax, my love. I want to make you mine, but you're so tense," he grunted out. Regina calmed down and stared into his beautiful blue eyes that caught her notice from the start. He reached between them and teased her clit. She moaned and was back with him. She arched her back and he took the opportunity to take her nipple into his mouth and suck hard at first then traced circles around her breast. She was sighing and ready to come again when he pushed all the way through

His eyes were full of heat and a smile crept over his face. "I'm a lucky man. Thank you, Regina." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Mine," he muttered against her cheek, resting his body on hers. She felt so full. His cock stretched her. It had been awhile since she had been with anyone, and she ached as much as she needed more. Robin grunted, thrusting into her faster and faster with each pass. She ran her hands over his strong arms that were flexed. His muscles were tight and big, like everything on him. His body was turning her on so much that she was about to come. He grabbed a hold of her hair and tugged it back, pressing his lips to her neck and sucking on her racing pulse. She was done. She came so hard, crying out his name. As she shook out her release, Regina heard him let a roar rip through him as his hips pumped faster and harder into her. She felt the first spurts of his cum against her walls, coating her womb. When they came together, a new feeling coursed through her—fear.

He looked into her eyes, and she had to turn away because she knew he could read her mind. "Look at me, Regina," he commanded. She reluctantly looked back at him. "Don't be afraid of what you're feeling. I love you, Regina."

"I love you, too. Don't hurt me," she confessed. He had the power that no one else had. She was afraid he'd break her heart.

"That's something I could never do," he uttered, kissing her again. "Thank you for my Christmas gift."

They woke up wrapped in the sheets in their bedroom. He looked down at her satisfied and sleepy face. He couldn't get over the night before, how this little elf had changed his life just like that. He looked at his alarm clock and it was still Christmas morning. He had a gift to give her. Robin jumped out of bed to get the gift he placed on the tree. Shit, it was cold when he was naked. He'd better give it to her after he warmed up under the covers. Can't have her thinking it's not as big as she remembered. Robin walked into the bedroom and she was still asleep on her belly. He fucked her really well and he couldn't wait to get in her again.

Robin pounced on the bed, flopping and making her bounce up. His eyes saw a bit of a jiggle from her tits. "Ah," she screamed. "You scared the shit out of me," she hissed, tossing a pillow at his head.

Robin started laughing, flipped her over and trapped her under her. "Sorry, babe," He apologized, trying not to laugh.

"You're not sorry."

"Nope. I got to see your tits jiggle when I landed. Can't say that would make me sorry." His cock was stiff again. "Well, I am sorry you weren't lying on your back. That would have been a show," he confessed, pressing his erection against her core.

"I'm sorry you missed out," she moaned, lifting her hips up. The tip slipped in her and he couldn't stop from pushing all the way into her depths. "Glad you didn't jump on the bed like this," she panted. She opened up for him, but it was still super tight. She groaned as he rocked his hips into her.

She cried out his name. "Robin." His cock pulsed with the sound purring from her voice. Her hands moved into his hair, scratching his scalp. It felt so good that he moaned over her lips.

"Say my name again, Regina."

"Robin," she moaned. He felt his balls tighten and sweat building and sliding down his back. "I'm going to come," she cried out. Her body tensed up and her core clenched a hold of his cock and came. He thrusted into her over and over again, pulling her hair and emptying his load into her.

"Regina," he roared, filling her with his cum.

"I love you, Robin," she said, pulling his body down on hers.

"I'm too heavy for you," He warned her.

"It feels wonderful. I feel safe with you around me," she muttered against his ear, kissing his neck. This woman was going to get him started all over again. His cock throbbed every with her affection.

"I love you, Regina, but I need to get up." She sighed. She let go of her hold and he pulled out of her sweetness. He hated it, but she needed her gift.

Robin walked to the dresser where he dropped the gift and scooped it up. Walking back to the bed, his cock bobbing so much that she was distracted from what he had in his hands. "You didn't get enough, sweetheart?"

"I guess not. But I want to shower first."

"Not yet." Robin knelt down on the bed and handed her the small present.

"You shouldn't have.

"

"Just open it."

She unwrapped the pretty small square box. When she pulled the case out of the box, she gasped. "Open the box," Robin demanded. He was so nervous. He knew she was his woman to keep, but he didn't know if she wanted to marry him. She lifted the case open and saw the three-carat solitaire. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I know this is very soon, but I can't help the way I feel. Will you marry me, Regina?" He asked anxiously while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I…yes," she said, nodding her head vigorously. Her smile had to be as wide as his. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Taking the ring out of the box, he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, what luck.

"Wait, when did you buy this?" she asked, staring at the ring

.

"I was putting it in my car when you were abducted," he confessed.

"Could you be any more perfect?"

"I'm going to try. I never wanted anything more in my life than you. I had to snatch you up before someone tries to take what's mine."

"Silly man, I'm not interested in anyone else."

"That's my plan. I knew you were the one since I first saw you."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. And like that he was inside her again, celebrating forever with his precious Christmas gift.

The snow was falling hard all night. When Robin woke up, he saw there had to be at least a foot of fresh snow. He was making coffee when Killian showed up with the present and the entire brood. They decided to spend Christmas together after they had moved closer to each other.

Regina waddled down the steps and greeted Emma, who was as equally round. They were about to pop in a few months. They'd been married for almost four years now and were on their third baby. Robin hoped he got his little girl this time for Regina's sake. She wanted a little princess to spoil, and, truth be told, he did, too.

Killian held onto their presents for the boys because it would be too obvious what it was, and they'd have to get it before Christmas. Their boys were going to be so happy with the present they got them. "It's under the tree," he said, giving Robin a hug.

"Thanks, man. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. No problem. I can't wait for them to see it. The boys just ran upstairs to go wake the kids up."

"Here goes the quiet," Robin muttered, looking back at the staircase. They moved into a much larger house in the suburbs after their first baby was born. Little Roland needed to have space to run wild and they wanted to be closer to Killian and Emma. Regina and Emma became besties and started hanging out together more often than not. He liked it because that meant she wasn't staying home and being bored. A bored housewife was an unhappy housewife. He couldn't live with himself if Regina regretted their rushed life.

"Tell me about it. They've been excited to come here. They didn't even want to open their gifts at home. They wanted to do it here with their cousins."

"It's great. The coffee will be done in a minute."

They heard the pattering of little feet down the stairs. "Let's go in there before they start without us."

For the next twenty minutes their surprise remained a secret, but it seemed the little pup got excited with all the noise around him. He started to bark.

"Papa, the tree is barking," Roland said, looking at us strangely then back to the tree.

"I don't think it's the tree, Roland. It's that box," Henry said, pointing to the box with hole shaking.

Roland walked to the box and dragged it out before tossing the lid. He started jumping up and down. "Doggy, doggy, doggy. Papa, mommy, it's a doggy." All of them were smiling like crazy and, of course, Emma had her camera out taking some video. "It's mine?" Roland asked excitedly.

"It's for you and Henry."

"Henry! We got a dog!"

Robin Locksley's life was perfect, he thought to himself as he looked at his family. He had no idea that a last-minute decision could change his life. Four years later and Regina was still his best Christmas gift.

"I have something for you." Regina whispered to Robin as looked into her dark eyes, loving eyes.

"You've already given me everything I could ever want." Robin said back to her.

"Well there's one thing we don't have yet." Regina said. Robin looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Regina told Killian to hand her the little bag that was under the tree with Robin's name on it. "Here, just for you." Regina said with a huge smile on her face.

Robin smiled as he opened the small bag, his fingers brought up a small little onesie….in pink.

Robin looked over to Regina with a question on his face. "Does this….does this mean?"

"It means, get your shotgun ready, Daddy. Our little girl is on her way soon." Regina said with tears in her eyes. She had her precious little girl now.

Robin smiled and bit his bottom lip, as he leaned in and kissed his wife's lips. Next, he lowered his mouth to his wife's precious baby bump, kissing it, then whispering to it. "Hello, my darling little girl. We have wanted you for so long, I can't wait to hold you."

Robin looked back into his wife's adoring face. "I love you." This woman had brought so much joy into his life, their boys, their family, and now his little princess was soon to arrive.

Robin Locksley was indeed a fortunate man.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-And now we are on to our next destination.**_

 _ **(Barbados)**_

* * *

 _Robin Locksley._

Ever since the wedding date had been set, his was the name on everyone's lips; his was the name uttered with the kind of reverence normally accorded only to royalty, popes or dictators.

So given that it's David Nolan who's marrying her best friend, what's wrong with this picture? Regina Mills wondered, sipping thoughtfully at her champagne. Why is it that, where other people's weddings are concerned, the bride and groom take center stage, but in this instance, it's all about Robin Locksley? And why is Mary Margaret allowing it?

"If you look just beyond the tip of the starboard wing, Mademoiselle, you'll catch your first glimpse of Balfleur." Moving with surprising stealth and grace for such a big man, the flight attendant materialized from the galley at the rear of the private jet and pointed over Regina's shoulder. "It's the island shaped like a crescent moon."

She craned her neck and scanned the specks of land floating like emerald gems on the sapphire-blue water, thousands of feet below. "Yes, I see it," she said, and wondered why the sight of the island, tranquil and beautiful even from this distance, should fill her with such odd apprehension. "How long before we land?"

"We'll begin our descent shortly. Please remain seated and keep your seat belt fastened." His smile flashed brilliant white in his ebony face. "Not that you need to be reminded. You haven't moved since we left the mainland. Are you by chance a nervous flyer, Mademoiselle?"

"Not as a rule." She glanced again out of the window and found nothing but blue sky beyond, as the jet banked in a steep turn. "But nor do I usually travel in such a small aircraft." Especially not over miles of open water.

He smiled again, kindly. "You're in excellent hands. Captain Morgan is a most capable pilot. Monsieur Locksley hires only the best."

There it was again, the Locksley name rolling off the steward's tongue with lilting Caribbean reverence, as if her host ranked head and shoulders above other mortals. And again, Regina felt that disturbing little surge of misgiving. She was not looking forward to meeting the almighty Monsieur Locksley.

"He's nothing like David, although there's quite a strong family resemblance, even though they're only half-brothers," Mary Margaret had told her, when she phoned with news of the forthcoming wedding. "He's larger in every respect. Larger than life, almost, and certainly lord of all he surveys. They practically curtsy to him when he passes through the town. I can see why David was a little anxious about breaking news of our engagement to him. Robin can be…how shall I put it? Un peu formidable."

"In other words, he's a tyrant." Regina had rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Imagine a grown man being afraid to tell his family that he's getting married. It's positively medieval! If you ask me, all that wealth and power has gone to the formidable Robin Locksley's head."

A thoughtful pause followed before Mary Margaret replied, "Yes, he is powerful, but underneath it all, he's a very good man. Not cuddly like a teddy bear, of course—he's much too distant for that. I can't imagine him ever allowing grand passion to rule the day."

"He did, at least once," Regina pointed out. "He's got a son to prove it."

"But alas, no wife. Maybe he inherited too much English reserve from his mother, and that's why his marriage lasted so short a time." Mary Margaret sighed, and Regina had imagined her shrugging in that uniquely way of hers. "Such a pity! Such a waste!"

"Such a blessing, you mean! No woman needs the kind of man in her life who'd deprive her of her child. I feel sorry for the little boy, being at the mercy of such a father."

"But that was not Robin's fault, Regina! The mother chose to leave both her husband and her son."

"Which just goes to show how bad things must have been for her, that she'd give up her baby rather than put up with the husband!"

Mary Margaret's initial burst of laughter, rippling over the phone like music, had dwindled into hushed alarm, as if she were afraid she'd be sent to her room without dinner for disturbing the peace. "It's all right to say such audacious things to me in private, but you must take care not to speak so in front of other people when you join me on Balfleur. They would not take kindly to a stranger criticizing Robin Locksley."

Regina leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as the sea rushed up to meet the jet on its final approach to the island. How utterly absurd!

As the chauffeur-driven car rolled sedately through the winding streets of the small town, residents stopped to acknowledge its passing with a respectful nod which came close to a bow. Dark-eyed children waved chubby hands. Should she wave back? she wondered, hating the sudden uncertainty usurping her normal self-confidence, or wouldn't the Robin Locksley approve?

Probably not!

"He'll be very charming, very attentive to your comfort and needs, but don't expect him to treat you the way a North American host would," Mary Margaret had warned. "He's much too reserved for that. He'll probably call you Mademoiselle Mills, the entire time you're here. It took him ages to unbend enough to call me by my first name."

When she'd descended the steps from the jet and set foot on the tarmac, the sun's shimmering heat had hit Regina like a wall, and she'd been glad to take refuge in the dim, air-conditioned comfort of the Mercedes. But as the vehicle left the town behind and climbed the hill leading to the Locksley estate, her friend's warning settled unpleasantly in the pit of her stomach like a too-large meal of badly prepared food.

More than a month of having to bow and scrape to some domineering individual given to feudal delusions of grandeur was enough to kill anyone's appetite! Worse, it promised to leach all the pleasure out of her coming to Balfleur to be her best friend's maid of honor, and instead threatened to turn the visit into a penance for sins not yet committed.

That an autocratic stranger should wield such power that he cast a pall over Mary Margaret's wedding was indefensible. But more troubling by far, in Regina's opinion, was the fear that his domination would spill over and influence the marriage, as well.

She had met David Nolan and liked him. He and Mary Margaret were well-matched. But he'd never struck Regina as a particularly strong or forceful man. Given a choice, he'd choose the easy route over the difficult, and whether he'd be any match for his assertive half-brother seemed questionable, given what she knew about the latter.

Her concerns intensified as the Mercedes swept through the gates guarding the entrance to the family estate and, a short time later, drew up in the forecourt of the main house.

She was no stranger to luxury. She'd attended the best schools, seen something of the world, never known what it was to lack money or material comforts. Yet, quite apart from its architectural beauty, the sheer size and opulence of the Locksley mansion overwhelmed her.

She'd heard that royalty had slept under its roofs and she could well believe it. This was no mere villa, no rich man's private island hideaway. This was a palace which, surrounded though it might be with smothering tropical heat, nevertheless exuded an intimidating aura of cool, dignified formality. If it was representational of its owner, then small wonder Mary Margaret held him in such awe.

"Mademoiselle?"

With a start, Regina realized the passenger door stood open, and a manservant, immaculate in starched white Bermuda shorts and tailored, short-sleeved white shirt, waited to hand her out of the car. Bracing herself to cope with whatever situation might await her, she slid across the leather seat and stepped into the courtyard.

Somehow, that made all the difference to her perceptions. Everywhere she looked, she saw flowers. But rather than viewing them from behind the tinted windows of the Mercedes, her eyes were assaulted by the splendor of color spilling over cream stucco walls.

She became instantly aware of the cooling splash of fountains, and the raucous shriek of brilliantly feathered birds; of the exotic scent of gardenias; of ginger blossom and plumeria.

Shading her from the sun with an exquisitely painted parasol, the manservant escorted her up a shallow flight of steps and into the building—not by way of a front door because, for all its luxury, the villa didn't appear to possess one. Instead, a pair of curved iron gates, so delicately wrought that they resembled black lace, led directly to a covered inner courtyard, circular in shape and large enough to serve as a ballroom.

Mary Margaret waited there, her dark eyes liquid with emotion, her smile tremulous. "Oh, how I've missed you!" she exclaimed softly, gliding forward over the marble-tiled floor, and hugging Regina. "I'm so glad to have you here at last!"

"Glad?" A little teary-eyed herself, Regina held her friend at arm's length and inspected her searchingly. "If you're so glad, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy."

"You don't look happy, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret gave her a little shrug, cast a furtive glance over her shoulder, and said, "Come, let me show you where you'll be sleeping. We can talk more freely there. Robin instructed the staff to put you in the guest pavilion next to mine."

"You mean to say you're not staying here in the house?"

"Not until I'm a married woman. Robin wouldn't approve. David might be tempted to sneak into my bed at night."

"The way he did when you were still living in New York, you mean?"

"Hush!" Mary Margaret pressed a nervous finger to her lips. "No one must know that, Regina. Standards are different here."

"So I gathered," she muttered, following Mary Margaret through another curved gateway on the opposite side of the foyer, to a paved terrace overlooking an enormous, infinity-edged pool. The view beyond was breathtaking; a sweeping panorama of sky and sea framed with swaying coconut palms and poinciana trees. "Tell me, do the guest pavilions have doors and windows, or must we whisper all the time we're there, as well, in case anyone overhears?"

"We'll be quite private, except for when our maids are present. Then we must be discreet." She led the way down a shady path which wound among a series of ponds connected to each other by miniature waterfalls and pebbled, man-made streams. "We're a good distance from the main house, as you'll see, but the suites are very luxurious and spacious."

"That's good. I'll need plenty of room to finish working on the dresses."

Mary Margaret flung a glance over her shoulder and, just for a moment, her usual vivacity showed in her face. "I can hardly wait to see mine. The drawings you sent were gorgeous."

"We can have a fitting later on, if you like, to give you an idea of how you're going to look in the finished product."

"It'll have to wait until tomorrow. Because you've been traveling all day, we're having an early dinner, and I expect you'll want to shower and change first."

"Presumably, I'll be meeting the formidable Robin Locksley." Regina grimaced. "I've got indigestion already!"

"Not tonight, you won't," Mary Margaret said with a laugh. "I ordered a private meal to be delivered to my suite. Robin's aunt and uncle are visiting friends until tomorrow afternoon, and he's away on business."

"I understood running this island and the lives of everyone on it was his business."

"Oh, no! He has investment and real estate portfolios all over the world, though he's recently begun delegating David to take charge of them and concentrating all his energy on his oil interests. That's what's taken him away this time."

"To the Middle East? Good! The farther away he is, the better! I already dislike the man and I'm in no hurry to meet him."

"Oh, he's much closer than the Middle East, I'm afraid. Just off the coast of Venezuela, in fact, which is no great distance from here at all. He'll be back in a few days, I'm sure, but until then you'll have to make do with his aunt and uncle, who also live on the estate, and with Roland."

"Who's Roland?"

"Robin's son." Her voice softened. "He's an adorable little boy. I don't think you'll find being around him a very great hardship, regardless of how you feel about his father."

Given her first impressions of the Locksley estate, Regina ought not to have been surprised by the sight confronting her now. Surrounded by showy flower beds, and separated from each other by a covered walkway, the villas were miniature replicas of the main house, with the same deep verandas, lacy iron French doors, and a smaller version of the infinity-edged swimming pool.

"I have to say that, whatever else his shortcomings, your future brother-in-law knows how to treat guests," she exclaimed, captivated by the serene elegance of the setting. "This is paradise, Mary Margaret. Perfection! We're going to have a lot of fun here over the next few weeks."

Mary Margaret smiled wistfully. "I hope you're right."

"There shouldn't be any question but that I am! The days leading up to the wedding are supposed to be a happy time for the bride, and I don't understand why you're not glowing with your usual radiance. What is it, Mary Margaret? Are you having doubts about marrying David? Because if you are, it's not too late to call the whole thing off."

"Oh, it's not David! I adore him, more than ever, and I'm always happy when he's with me. But the rest of the time…" Her mouth drooped sadly. "…it seems so foreign here."

"How can it be foreign? It might be a long way from New York. But it's still paradise."

"Perhaps what I should have said is that, even though the language is familiar, I feel like a foreigner." She gestured at the lush spread of land stretching to either side, and the jungle-clad hill rising behind the estate. "There are two kinds of people on this island, Regina: those who belong because they were born here, and the rest of us, who weren't."

"If that's true, how are you going to cope with living here?"

"David tells me that once we're married and start a family, I'll feel differently. I'll be accepted. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's just that I've been alone too much lately."

"Why hasn't David been with you?"

"He's been taking care of business in Europe and Asia. Right now, he's in Vienna and has been for the last week. Robin says that since he'll soon be a married man, he has to take a more active role in the family business."

Robin says, Robin thinks, Robin decrees…!

"Tell me Mary Margaret, has anyone ever dared to say, to hell with what Robin wants?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes like a frightened foal caught in quicksand. "Don't ever say something like that in front of anyone else! It would be considered…." She fluttered her hands, groping for the right word.

"Treason?" Regina supplied witheringly. "Good grief, girlfriend, who is this browbeaten little creature reciting the party line with every breath? What's happened to the woman I used to know?"

"I'm still the same inside." Mary Margaret squared her shoulders and made a determined effort to look more cheerful. "I've just had a little difficulty adjusting to my new situation. But now that you're here, I'll soon be my old self again."

They'd reached the guest houses by then and looking through the open entrance to the one she'd been assigned to, Regina saw that her luggage had been delivered and that a maid was busily unpacking her suitcases.

"I don't want her messing around with the wedding outfits, so I'd better get in there and take charge before the hired help starts on the travel trunk," she said. "But this conversation is far from over, Mary Margaret. You might fool everyone else with your polite, subdued little smile, and your docile acceptance of the all-important rules, but you aren't fooling me. Something's not quite right in paradise, and I intend to find out what it is."

"It's nothing—just pre-wedding nerves and difficulty settling into a new situation," Mary Margaret insisted, edging nervously towards her own suite. "It's all taking a bit of getting used to, especially with David away so much. I suppose, if truth be told, I'm just plain lonely."

Small wonder! Regina thought. And that's something else we can thank the almighty Robin Locksley for!

She thought she'd sleep late the next morning, but even though she'd fallen into bed exhausted the night before, Regina awoke at sunrise. It would be hours before breakfast was served, but after last night's dinner, she needed exercise more than food, especially if she wanted to fit into the dress she'd be wearing at the wedding.

"Always assuming," she murmured, slipping between the folds of filmy mosquito netting draped around the bed, and hunting through the dresser drawers for a bikini, "that the wedding takes place which, from everything I've surmised, might not happen if the lord and master has his way."

The pool glimmered invitingly when she looked outside, but there was no sign of life from Mary Margaret's villa, which was probably a good thing. She'd looked very pale and hollow-eyed by the time dinner was over, as if she hadn't been getting enough sleep, and could probably use a few more hours of rest.

Better not to disturb her, Regina decided, pulling a cover-up over her bikini and slinging her camera around her neck. Hiking down the hill to wade in the milk-warm Caribbean would serve just as well as a dip in the pool.

Finding a way down to the beach turned out to be a more frustrating experience than she'd expected, though. Even in the bright light of midday, many of the paths winding through the estate gardens lay in the protective shade of trees. At that hour of the morning, with the sun still not high enough to penetrate the dense green canopy overhead, she found it almost impossible to keep track of the direction she took.

Twice, she ended up back where she'd begun. Another time, she found herself on the edge of the cliff, with a sheer drop down to the shore. Finally, when she was so confused that she wasn't certain she'd even find her way back to her villa, she came across a man tending one of the ponds.

He knelt with his back to her, and her first thought was that he must have spent most of his life toiling in the hot sun for Robin Locksley. How else would he have developed such a physique, or his skin acquired such a deep and glowing tan? And who else but a manual laborer would be allowed to wander about the estate wearing nothing but faded denim cutoffs?

"Hello," she began, unsure of the protocol involved in approaching a gardener—because whatever else she might have missed at dinner the previous evening, she'd quickly learned that, with regard to the house staff, protocol was paramount. The wine steward did not refill the water goblets; the butler who served the food did not remove the empty plates.

That being the case, it was entirely possible that this lowly employee with his face practically submersed in the pond, might not be allowed to speak to guests. Certainly, the way he ignored her greeting suggested as much—unless he was deaf or didn't understand her French.

"Excusez moi," she said, stepping closer and speaking a little louder. "S'il vous plait, monsieur—"

Irritably, he flapped his hand at her and, in case she hadn't understood the message that was supposed to convey, said curtly, "Lower your voice. I heard you the first time."

His English accent might be flawless, albeit slightly accented, but his manner left a great deal to be desired. Offended, she snapped, "Really? And how do you suppose your employer would react, if he knew how rude you were to one of his guests?"

"Disturbed," he replied, still bent double over the pond. "But not nearly as disturbed as he'd be with the guest for interfering with the delicate business of keeping his prize koi alive and well."

"You're the fish man?"

The way his broad shoulders sort of rippled and shook at the question made her wonder if he was having some sort of fit. "You could call me that, I suppose."

"What does your employer call you?"

"Nothing," he said carelessly. "He's never conferred a title on me. In his eyes, I'm not important enough to warrant one."

"Yet you continue to work here. You must love what you do, to put up with that sort of abuse."

"Oh yes, lady," he replied. "Master lets me feed and tend his fish. Gives me hut to live in, and rum to drink. Fish man very lucky guy."

"There's no need to be so offensive. It's not my fault if the work you do isn't properly appreciated." She tipped her head to one side, intrigued by his preoccupation with the task at hand. "Exactly what is it that you're doing?"

"An egret's had a go at the koi. I'm repairing the damage."

"I didn't know that was possible. How do you do it?"

"I get the fish to come to the surface so that I can treat their injuries."

"Of course you do," she said mockingly. "And because they're obedience trained, they stay put while you bandage them."

"Not quite. But they stick around long enough for me to disinfect the puncture wounds inflicted by the bird."

She stepped closer and saw that he wasn't exaggerating. One fish, over a foot long, was happily nibbling food pellets from one of his hands and, with the other, allowing him to dab some substance on the nasty-looking hole piercing its back.

"You really care about them, don't you?" she said, impressed despite herself.

"I respect them," he said. "Some are over fifty years old. They deserve to be well cared for. Is there a reason you're wandering around the gardens at this hour?"

"I'm looking for a way to get down to the beach. I'd like to go for a swim."

"What's wrong with the guest pool?"

"My friend's still sleeping and I don't want to disturb her. She hasn't had a very easy time of things lately."

"How so? Isn't she about to marry the man of her dreams?"

"It's the other man that's part of the package who's causing her grief."

He ran a caressing finger over the back of the fish he'd been tending. "There's another man in the picture? That hardly bodes well for the marriage."

"Not that kind of other man. But never mind. I shouldn't even be discussing the matter with you. Mr. Robin Locksley wouldn't approve."

"No, Mister Robin Locksley certainly wouldn't," he said. "There isn't a path to the beach on this side of the property. If you want an early swim, I suggest you go up to the main house and use the pool there."

"Oh, I don't think so. It's probably against the rules for a guest to dip her toe in the family pool without invitation."

"You don't seem fond of the Locksleys. Do you know them well?"

"Except for the bridegroom, hardly at all. I haven't even met the big cheese yet, but what I've heard hasn't exactly swept me off my feet."

He wiped his hands on the seat of his cutoffs and jumped lithely to his feet. He was very tall. Very. "The big cheese will be crushed to hear that."

"Who's going to tell him—you?"

He laughed and turned towards her just as the sun lifted over the side of the hill and afforded her first good look at him, and she almost cringed.

This was no common laborer! He had the face of an aristocrat, with high, elegantly carved cheekbones, and a mouth set in the lines of one unaccustomed to suffering fools gladly. His jaw, faintly shadowed, was lean, and his eyes, vivid beneath dark sweeping brows, the bluest she'd ever seen. And she didn't need an introduction to know his name.

"You don't work here!" she said, weakly.

"Certainly, I do. Very hard, in fact."

"No, you don't, and you're not the fish man. You're Robin Locksley!"

He inclined his head. "And where is it written that I can't be both?"

Oh, rats! Talk about putting her foot in it! "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because it was more informative listening to you running off at the mouth. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about myself?"

"No," she mumbled, so embarrassed she wanted to die. "I don't have anything else to say right now."

"In that case, allow me to escort you up to the house where, at my invitation, you may swim in the pool to your heart's content."

"I don't think I feel like swimming anymore. I think I'll just go back to the guest house."

"And disturb the delicate bride-to-be? I won't hear of it." He towered over her and took her elbow in a not-to-be-thwarted grip. "Come along, Regina. Let's not waste any more time debating the issue. It's already been settled. By the big cheese."

"You're supposed to be digging for oil in Venezuela," she panted, struggling to keep up with his long-legged stride.

"We don't dig, we drill."

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh yes," he assured her, the seductive baritone of his voice laced with irony. "You have a way with words which leaves a man in little doubt about their meaning."

Although she'd sooner have poked hot needles in her eyes than offer an apology, she knew one was called for. "I'm afraid I was out of line, talking to you the way I did when I first saw you, and I'm sorry."

"You should be. Is it customary in your part of the world to criticize one's host to his employees?"

The distaste with which he said "your part of the world" made it sound as if she'd emerged from under a very unsavory rock. "No," she said. "But where I come from, hosts aren't usually so inhospitable. Nor do they go around impersonating other people."

"Inhospitable?" His sleekly elegant brows rose in mock surprise. "Your accommodation falls short of your expectations? The food is not to your liking? My staff have treated you discourteously?"

"Dinner was exquisite, your staff couldn't be kinder or more helpful, and my accommodation," she replied, thinking of the delicately fashioned iron four-poster bed with its Sea Island cotton sheets, and elegant draperies which more closely resembled silk wedding-veil tulle than mosquito netting, "is everything I could wish for. It's the atmosphere around here that leaves something to be desired."

"A sentiment which my future sister-in-law appears to share. Dare I ask why?"

"Let's just say she's hardly the poster child for bridal bliss and leave it at that."

He held back the fronds of a giant fern and waited for her to pass by. Just there, the path was narrow, an iridescent green lane awash with the scent of the jungle, a thousand hidden flowers—and him.

He smelled of morning and cool water faintly kissed by the tropics. He oozed raw strength, the kind which defied the elements. He would neither wilt under the sun's heat, nor bend before the storms which swept over the island during hurricane season, and as long as she didn't look at him, she could prolong the illusion that he was exactly what she'd first assumed him to be: a subordinate born to the grinding, endless toil of working the cotton plantation or tending the gardens.

But one glance at the elegant conformation of bone and muscle underlying the gleaming skin, at the well-shaped hands, the patrician features, and most of all, at the intelligence in those cool, spectacular eyes, and she felt herself dwindle into insignificance. This was a giant of a man, not so much because of his size and physical beauty, which were considerable, but because of the innate bearing in his manner. The mantle of authority, of culture and refinement, sat easily on his shoulders.

"Please proceed," he said, waving her ahead with an imperious gesture. "And explain your last remark."

She scuttled past and muttered, "I've forgotten what it was."

"Then allow me to refresh your memory. You said you don't find Mary Margaret the picture of bridal bliss."

"Well, do you?"

"I hardly know her well enough to say."

"Oh, please! Even a complete stranger, if he bothered to take a good look at her, would see at once that she's anything but brimming over with happiness."

"She has struck me as moody and difficult to please." He gave a careless shrug. "Unfortunate traits in a woman about to become a wife, wouldn't you say?"

Irked by the casual way he'd pigeon-holed Mary Margaret without bothering to learn what was really causing her so much distress, Regina said tartly, "Almost as unfortunate as finding yourself related by marriage to a man so ready to assume the worst of you!"

"If I've misjudged her—"

"There's no 'if' about it! I've known Mary Margaret for over ten years and I can assure you she's normally the most equable woman in the world. But finding herself sequestered as far away from the main house as possible, as if she's carrying some horrible, contagious disease, doesn't do a whole lot for her self-esteem."

"I'm preserving her good reputation."

"You're isolating her and making her feel unwanted!"

"That's ridiculous," he said bluntly. "During the day, she's welcome to spend as much time as she likes with the rest of the family."

They'd reached the upper terrace by then. "She's too intimidated," Regina said, stopping to admire a bed of tall pink lilies with burgundy leaves. "She'd feel she was imposing, especially on those days when David isn't there to run interference for her."

"If she thinks he'll constantly be at her side once they're married, she's in for a rude awakening. By his own choosing, David has led a very carefree bachelor life up until now, and is no more equipped to be a husband than I am to tame a tiger. In order to fulfill his marital obligations, he'll be kept very busy learning to pull his own weight in the family business. And that, I'm afraid, will involve his spending a certain amount of time off the island."

"Will it?" she said heatedly. "Or is this simply your way of sabotaging a marriage you don't approve of?"

His mouth curved in displeasure. "I've never found it necessary to stoop to such underhand measures. If I don't like something, I make no secret of my intent to change it."

Who did he think he was—God? "And what if you can't?"

"There's always a way," he said impassively. "It's simply a matter of finding it. But you may rest easy on one score at least. I take no pleasure in reducing innocent women to tears or despair. Whatever else might be upsetting Mary Margaret, she has nothing to fear from me. I have only her best interests at heart."

"I'd like to believe that's the case."

"I'm not in the habit of lying, Regina."

He uttered the words with such a wealth of dignity that she was ashamed. No, he would not stoop to lying. Whatever his faults, he would never compromise his integrity.

He indicated the pool, stretching before them like an eighty-foot length of satin undulating in a whisper of breeze. "Enjoy your swim. You look as if you need it. You're more than a little flushed."

Hidden by the shadowed fretwork of the door opening onto his bedroom veranda, he watched her approach the shallow end of the pool, and cautiously lower herself over the side. In every other respect, she appeared to be exactly as he'd anticipated: brash, abrasive, and disagreeably self-confident, like most American women.

It surprised him that she was so tentative in the water, and it annoyed him, too. He didn't want to be made aware of any vulnerability she might possess.

"Papa!" The door burst open and Roland catapulted into the room. "When did you come home?"

"Last night," he said, scooping his son into his arms.

"You didn't kiss me good night!"

"Of course, I did. But you were sleeping so soundly, you didn't know."

"I'm scared when you go away, Papa." The sweetly-rounded arms crept around his neck and held on tight. "What if you forgot to come home again?"

"Don't be scared, little man," he said. "Parents never forget to come back to their children."

"They do, sometimes. I heard Aunt Lisa say that's why I don't have a mama."

Damn you, Marian! Inwardly cursing his ex-wife, he said, "You'll always have me, son," and made a mental note to remind his aunt to watch her words around the boy.

Roland wriggled to the floor and tugged at his hand. "Teach me to swim some more, Papa."

His glance slewed back to the pool. She'd ventured in a little farther and was floating on her back, with her hair fanned out around her head like the tentacles of a pale sea anemone. Just as well she wasn't expending much energy. Any sudden movement, and she'd lose the flimsy excuse for a bathing suit clinging precariously to her frame.

To her very slender, distractingly feminine frame.

He turned away, annoyed again. "Not right now, son. Later, perhaps."

"But you said you would as soon as you came home again. You promised! And you've been home for hours!"

"You're right." He sighed, accepting defeat.

"And you told me it's bad to break a promise."

"Right again." He buried a smile. "Okay, you win. Give me ten minutes to clean up and change, and we'll have a quick lesson before breakfast."

Perhaps she'd be gone by then, and they'd have the pool to themselves.

The water lapped around her like warm cream. Very pleasant, very relaxing. Regina could make a habit of this, she thought, stretching luxuriously and breathing deeply of the flower-scented air. Given enough time and exposure, she might even learn to enjoy it.

From within the house came the faint clink of dishes and the whispery sound of soft-soled shoes hurrying over marble-tiled floors. She had no idea of the time, but it occurred to her that if the servants were readying breakfast for the family, she should vacate the premises. She had no wish for further contact with one Robin Locksley. She'd seen enough of him, for one day.

But even as she rolled over and swam sedately towards the steps at the corner of the pool, a child in bright blue swimming trunks came roaring across the terrace, squealing with glee the whole time. And right behind him came Robin.

"Wait!" he called out.

But the child either didn't hear or chose not to, and with another squeal, shot through the air like a bullet and landed practically on top of her. The relatively calm surface of the water churned in a turbulent froth, smacking her in the face and blinding her. Choking, she lunged for the side of the pool, misjudged the distance, and went under.

To panic when she knew all she had to do was stand up and she'd find herself only waist-deep in water was ridiculous, but that didn't stop her from flailing and thrashing around like a wild thing. The humiliation of that exhibition, though, paled beside the insult of suddenly finding herself being hauled upright by the hair.

Spluttering, she surfaced again and came eyeball to eyeball with Robin Locksley. He knelt on the tiled deck, his mouth quivering with suppressed laughter. "Having trouble swimming?" he said softly.

"Caveman!" she spluttered. "Do you make a habit of dragging women around by the hair?"

"Only when they're in danger of drowning or otherwise causing themselves grievous bodily harm." Releasing her, he rose smoothly to his feet, and she saw that he'd exchanged the denim shorts for black swimming trunks which showed rather more tanned skin than she felt able to cope with at that moment. "Stay put and I'll give you a lesson on water survival."

"No, thanks," she told him, but she might as well have saved her already tortured breath. He'd turned away and was striding to the other end of the pool, and any inclination she might have had, to escape while she could, faded as she watched him. Tall, broad at the shoulder and narrow at the waist, he moved with the sort of masculine grace few men possessed.

A splashing at her side drew her attention to the child treading water furiously to stay afloat. "That's my papa," he panted, his sweet little face beaming with pride. "He can teach you to swim. He can do everything."

Perhaps not everything, she thought, swinging her gaze back just in time to see Robin Locksley dive into the pool so cleanly that he barely caused a ripple, but Regina could see why his son might think so. The man was frighteningly competent.

He surfaced next to her, his hair against his skull and water streaming down his torso in sparkling rivulets. "Lesson number one," he said. "Learn to be comfortable with your face submerged."

"It'll never happen," she said flatly. "At least, not with me."

"That's what Roland said, in the beginning. But he soon changed his mind." He looked at her inquiringly. "Have you met my son?"

"Not formally. I'd hoped to meet him last night, but by the time we'd finished dinner, it was past his bedtime."

"Then allow me to introduce you now." He extended his arm for the child to grasp. "This is Roland, who just turned five."

"Hello, Roland." She smiled at him. He was a beautiful child, dark haired and with huge dark brown eyes fringed in long black lashes. "I'm Regina."

He smiled back, but Robin frowned disapprovingly. "I prefer that he call you Miss Regina."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she didn't care what he preferred, but decided it was something better said when they didn't have an audience. So, keeping her smile in place even though doing so made her face ache, she said, "I should be getting back to my quarters. Mary Margaret is surely awake by now, and wondering where I am."

"No hurry," he said, clamping his free hand around her wrist. "I sent a message for her to join us for breakfast on the terrace. She should be here any moment. We'll make use of the time until she arrives and start your swimming lesson. Now, to begin—"

"I'm sure you mean well, Robin," she said, taking private delight in the way his mouth tightened at the familiarity, "but just as you have your preferences, so do I have mine. And I prefer not to take advantage of your offer, especially not if it means leaving your son to his own devices when he's clearly expecting to spend this time with you."

He released her just long enough to boost Roland onto the pool deck and murmur something in his ear which sent the boy scooting over to a canopied stall loaded with towels and swimming paraphernalia. Then, turning his attention back to her, he said implacably, "Roland doesn't mind waiting a few minutes. So, to begin, I'll fit you with a face mask. That way, you'll be able to see under water without discomfort to your eyes."

"I don't want a face mask. I don't want a lesson. How much more plainly do I have to put it?"

"You're afraid."

"Yes, I'm afraid. Is that all right with you?"

"No, it isn't. As long as you're cavorting in pools on my property, I'm responsible for your well-being. I could ensure it by forbidding you to use them, but in this climate, they're less a luxury than a necessity. So, for your own comfort and my peace of mind, I must insist you allow me to teach you the rudiments of water safety." He paused and surveyed her mockingly. "If a five-year-old can master them, surely a woman your age can at least try to do likewise?"

For a moment, she glared at him without replying, but already the heat was intense, and she knew that, as the day progressed, and the sun climbed higher in the cloudless sky, it would only get worse. So, when it became obvious he wasn't about to accept silence as an answer, she said grudgingly, "Much though I loathe to admit it, it's possible you're right. On all counts."

He selected one of the two masks Roland had dropped on the side of the pool, declared with irritating superiority, "Of course I am, so let's get on with it," then proceeded to clamp the wretched contraption snugly over her face, and adjust the strap holding it in place. "How does that feel?"

"Fine, I suppose," she said, vibrantly conscious of his touch and the proximity of their near-naked bodies. Although harmless enough on the surface, there was something implicitly intimate about the situation.

"Excellent!" Quickly, he slipped on the other mask, and taking her by both hands, backed away from the steps.

Instantly, the fear grabbed at her. "Don't pull me into deep water!" she begged, resisting him.

"Relax! All we're going to do is remain perfectly still and look at the bottom of the pool, like so…." He took a breath, lowered his face into the water, blew out a stream of bubbles, then raised his head. "Very simple, very safe, yes?"

"You make it look easy."

"Because it is. Try it and see for yourself."

Cautiously, she followed his instructions and surprised herself. It wasn't nearly as terrifying or alien an experience as she'd expected. The tiles on the bottom of the pool glimmered in the sun-shot blue light. By turning her head slightly, she could see the steps in the corner, a reassuring sight. And when she felt herself running short of air, she simply lifted her face and filled her lungs with a fresh supply.

"I can't believe I'm able to do this!" she said, absurdly pleased with her small accomplishment.

"But you are, and very well, too." Without warning, he tugged her off her feet. "So now we progress to the next level and float."

"Ahh!" She let out a little yelp of fright as, powerless in his hold, she found herself traveling even farther away from the steps.

But he wouldn't let fear get the better of her. "Concentrate," he ordered, his voice low and hypnotic as he towed her effortlessly alongside him. "Remember—lift and breathe, lower and blow."

She did, becoming so engrossed in following his directions that she didn't notice how far they'd traveled until a shadow fell across the water and, looking up, she found herself under the diving board at the deep end of the pool. Again, the familiar panic rose up, and again, before it got the better of her, he tightened his hold and said soothingly, "You're perfectly safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I believe you," she panted, and the amazing thing was, she did. A total stranger had lured her far out of her depth and into dangerous territory, and for some insane reason, she trusted him implicitly. Not for years, not since she was a little girl, had she known such a sense of security, and she rather liked it.

Her voice must have betrayed something of what she was feeling because he pushed up his face mask and, for the first time since they'd met, he smiled. The problem then was not that she'd forget to breathe properly with her face in the water, but that she'd forget to breathe at all. Because his smile transformed him and he became not merely handsome, but truly gorgeous. Flawless in every detail, from his dazzling white and perfect teeth to the brilliant azure of his eyes. And she, fleetingly paralyzed by the moment, could only gaze in spellbound admiration.

Slowly, he disentangled his fingers from hers, as if he were as reluctant to release her as she was to have him let go. "One more thing, and then it's Roland's turn," he said, giving her slight push. "Swim to the ladder over there, under your own steam." Then, before she could give voice to the protest rising in her throat, he added. "It's either that or make your way back to the shallow end which is five times the distance away."

Did pride give her the courage to do as he asked, or was winning his respect what motivated her? That she hardly knew how to answer the question disturbed her. What he thought of her shouldn't matter. And yet, it did. Rather more than she cared to admit.

Heart pounding, she breast-stroked to the ladder, grasped the lowest rung and pushed off her mask. Then, aware of his gaze focused on every inch of her as she climbed out of the water, she hoisted herself onto the pool deck, resisted the impulse to check that her bikini remained in place, and said, "Thank you for the lesson."

Then, with as much nonchalance as she could muster, she strolled to where Mary Margaret waited with Roland on the bench at the shallow end of the pool. "I thought you'd never get here," she muttered, picking up a towel.

A smile twitched at the corners of Mary Margaret's mouth. "I hardly think you missed me."

Regina waited until Roland had jumped into his father's waiting arms and was happily splashing his way towards a huge red ball floating on the water, then she said, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Just that you and my future brother-in-law appeared too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else."

"He insisted on teaching me to use a face mask." She mopped the dripping ends of her hair, then tucked the towel around herself, sarong-style. "And all I can say is, it's a pity no one ever taught him how to take 'No' for an answer. He's very bossy."

"And you're unusually flustered."

Unwilling to debate the truth of that statement, she said, "Never mind me. How are you, this morning? You're looking a bit more cheerful than you were last night."

"That's because you're here. I don't feel so alone anymore." She gestured to the terrace. "Breakfast is ready. Shall we go over and sit down?"

Regina glanced covertly at Robin who was still in the pool with his son. "Shouldn't we wait for the lord and master to give us permission to eat?"

"He's not an ogre, Regina! He won't be upset if we help ourselves to coffee. Finish drying off and let's go. I'm never properly awake until—"

"You've had your morning coffee." She laughed, then pulled on her cover-up and slipped her arm through Mary Margaret's. "I remember!"

The inflated ball hit Robin squarely on the shoulder and bounced into the water. "Papa," Roland called out reproachfully, "you're not paying attention!"

"I know." How could he be expected to, with her laughter floating through the air like music, and the graceful, easy way she moved her scantily-clad body distracting him every other second? But since he could hardly tell his son that, he sniffed conspicuously, boosted the boy onto the pool deck, and said, "I'm thinking about food instead. Anna made fruit crêpes for breakfast. I'll race you to the terrace."

The women were chatting animatedly as he approached, and Mary Margaret had color in her cheeks, for a change. "You're looking more rested this morning," he said, dropping a kiss on her head. "Having Miss Mills here appears to agree with you."

"I am very happy."

"As happy as when you're spending time with David?"

His technique must leave something to be desired because, as usual, she didn't recognize that he was teasing her. "Oh, never that, Robin!" she said, horrified. "No one can take his place."

"I'm glad to hear it, especially since he phoned this morning to say he'll be home in time for dinner tonight."

Her face lit up—she really was a pretty little thing which, no doubt, was what had first caught David's eye—but she had a fragility about her, and a desire to please at all costs which, combined with a lack of confidence in her own judgment, worried Robin. This friend, this Regina Mills with the beautiful legs, minuscule bikini, and outspoken manner, didn't strike him as the best influence. The sooner David reappeared and kept Mary Margaret occupied, the better.

"So, Miss Mills," he said, taking a seat opposite his guest, "tell me something about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Regina asked pertly, ticked off by his patronizing attitude. Clearly, his expectations of her possible accomplishments hovered around zero.

He shrugged. "As much as you care to tell me. Let's begin with your work. You've designed Mary Margaret's wedding wardrobe, I understand."

"Yes."

"As a professional, or is this a favor between friends?"

"Both," she said sharply. "I'm a graduate of Esmerald International in Paris, one of the foremost schools of fashion design in the world."

"Very commendable, I'm sure. And you work—?"

"In Vancouver, on the west coast of Canada."

"I'm aware of where it is, Miss Mills. I've visited your beautiful city a number of times and greatly enjoyed its many attractions. But it hardly struck me as the center of haute couture. For which fashion house do you design?"

"My own."

He almost curled his lip in disdain. "I see."

"Do you?" she inquired, matching his condescending tone. "Then you're no doubt aware that my designs have won a number of prestigious awards."

"Regina worked in the movie industry in Hollywood for a while," Mary Margaret cut in, trying to be helpful. "She was even nominated for an Oscar, once."

"Hollywood?" This time, he did curl his lip, as if he'd discovered something disgusting crawling around in the mango-stuffed crêpe the butler placed before him. "The movie industry?"

"Yes," Regina purred, taking a certain vengeful delight in his ill-contained horror. "Theatrical costume has always interested me."

"But you're no longer connected to the entertainment world? You've moved on to a less…flamboyant clientele?"

"Not really. We have a thriving movie industry in Vancouver, too, which is what originally drew me back to it. As a result of the contacts I've made there and in California, I number quite a few well-known stars among my private clients, as well as celebrities from other walks of life."

"And you've designed Mary Margaret's wedding dress," he said glumly, rolling his eyes.

"Why does that disturb you, Robin?" she asked. "I assure you I'm up to the challenge of creating an appropriate wedding ensemble for the bride and her entourage."

He compressed his rather beautiful mouth. "We are a small, close-knit community on Balfleur. Tradition plays a big part in our lives. A wedding—particularly a Locksley wedding—is a significant cultural event. My family has certain standards to uphold, certain expectations to meet."

"What a shame," she said blandly. "Where I come from, a wedding's simply a happy event where people who care about the bride and groom come together to celebrate their commitment to one another. And although I don't expect you'll approve, it's also an occasion when the bride gets to call most of the shots. It is, primarily, her day."

"How unfortunate for the man who chose her as his bride."

"Why?"

"Because such an attitude shows a distinct lack of consideration for what the groom might prefer—and that does not bode well for harmony in the marriage."

"What a load of rubbish!" she scoffed, ignoring Mary Margaret's gasp of petrified horror. "Marriage is a lifelong contract whose success depends on mutual consideration and respect. A wedding, on the other hand, is a one-day affair in which, historically, the bride takes star billing. For a man who professes to set such store by tradition, I'd have thought you'd know that."

"And you're qualified to make that distinction, as well as dictate fashions trends, are you?"

"I've never been married, if that's what you're asking."

"Then you'll forgive me if I take your opinions with a grain of salt."

"Of course, I will," she said sunnily. "Just as I'm sure you'll forgive me if I treat yours the same way since, as I understand it, you're divorced—which certainly indicates you don't have much of a grasp on how marriage is supposed to work, either."

Only eyes as intensely blue as his could assume such a hard, metallic sheen. "We appear to have strayed from the subject at hand," he said coldly. "Namely, this family's wedding."

"Which you're afraid I'll turn into a tasteless Hollywood spectacle."

He inclined his head in offensively tacit agreement. "I don't mean to insult you."

"Insult me?" Very much aware of Roland taking in everything without really understanding the subtext of what was being said, she swallowed the temper threatening to get the better of her, and cooed sweetly, "You're down-right offensive, Robin, and on the strength of what? You know next to nothing about me."

"I know that you're afraid of water."

He, too, spoke lightly, as if trying to defuse the tension swirling through the air, but she was having none of it. "I'm not afraid of you, though," she said. "Nor do I care what you think of me or my achievements. I'm here to lend moral support to Mary Margaret, not win your approval."

"I applaud your loyalty, but just for the record, Miss Mills, you're not the only one with Mary Margaret's best interests at heart. We all want to see her happy."

"Then we really don't have anything to disagree about, do we, Robin? And since I'm calling you by your given name, you may call me Regina."

He choked on his coffee at that. "Thank you, I'm sure," he said, when he recovered himself. "So, tell me, Miss Mills, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'll be working on Mary Margaret's wedding gown."

"Would you care to join us for lunch and perhaps take a tour of the island this afternoon?"

"No, thank you."

He lifted his brows in faint surprise. Clearly, he wasn't accustomed to being turned down. Well, he might as well get used to the idea, she thought, pushing her chair back from the table, because she's got a feeling he's in for quite a few more upsets before this visit's over.

Ever the perfect gentleman, he also rose to his feet. "You're leaving so soon? I hope I'm not the reason. Just because we don't see eye to eye—"

"Don't flatter yourself, Robin. You have nothing to do with my leaving. As I said a moment ago, I have work to do."

"Very well. Would you like me to send our in-house seamstress to give you a hand?"

"That's not necessary. I'm perfectly capable of mastering this project on my own."

For a moment, he chewed on the concept that the world could indeed spin without his directing it and didn't seem to find the notion very appealing. At length, he said, "You have everything you need in the way of equipment?"

"Absolutely…except for—"

"Ah!" He favored her with another smile, a Cheshire-cat kind this time, full of smug satisfaction, as though to say she knew all this fine independence wouldn't carry you very far.

"I will need an ironing board."

"We have staff who take care of ironing."

"Not with my projects, you don't! I'm the only one who touches them."

"As you wish." He inclined his aristocratic head again, as though conferring enormous favors on an undeserving minion. "Is there anything else I can supply?"

"Yes," she said, spurred to be difficult just for the sake of proving that he wasn't as all-powerful as he liked to believe. "I could use a worktable—something about eight feet long and at least three feet wide—with a padded muslin top to protect the delicate dress fabrics I'm working with."

"I'll see to it that one is delivered to your suite immediately," he replied, promptly dispelling any illusion she might have entertained that she could play one-upmanship with him and win. "You do realize, of course, that it's going to leave you rather short of living space?"

"That's not a problem. I'm sure Mary Margaret won't mind sharing her sitting room with me, should the occasion arise that I need one."

"If she does, feel free to relax here at the main house."

She'd rather live in a hovel on the beach than spend a moment more than she had to under his roof! she was tempted to reply but, aware of Mary Margaret nervously following the tenor of the conversation, said only, "Thank you. I appreciate the offer."

"You're welcome." He leaned down to ruffle his son's dark hair. "I'll arrange for the worktable to be delivered. Come along, Roland."

The boy looked hopefully at Mary Margaret. "I want to play at Mary Margaret's house."

"You'll just be in the way now that Miss Mills is here. She'll be keeping Mary Margaret very busy."

"As long as he doesn't mind me borrowing her for a fitting once in a while, he won't be in the way at all," Regina said, smiling at the child. "Let him come. It'll give us a chance to get to know one another better."

"Very well." As he passed behind her chair, Robin laid a surprisingly affectionate hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. "Just phone when you've had enough. Don't let him wear you out."

"He almost sounds as if he cares about you," Regina muttered, watching Robin lope gracefully up the steps and disappear inside the villa.

"He does. I already told you, he's very kind and very well-intentioned." Mary Margaret covered her mouth to smother a giggle. "But you were deliberately baiting him, Regina, and succeeding rather well, I might add. I nearly had a heart attack at the way the two of you were going at each other."

"He's the kind of man who brings out the worst in me."

"Is that what you call it?" This time, Mary Margaret didn't try to hide her amusement. "From where I sat, it looked more like two people taking refuge in hostility, because they didn't want to admit to the instant attraction between them."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

Although her reply held a convincing ring of certainty, Regina couldn't prevent an annoying shudder of awareness skating over her skin. Robin Locksley's penetrating blue gaze had unnerved her—more than she was willing to acknowledge. She was vibrantly conscious of the physical presence of the man, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

"I didn't say it made sense," Mary Margaret replied cheerfully. "That sort of spontaneous combustion seldom does. But that's no reason to deny it."

Oh yes, it was! Just because Robin Locksley was all smooth, male beauty on the outside didn't mean he wasn't full of flaws on the inside, and she wasn't about to compromise her heart by allowing a purely physical reaction to rule the day!

He heard the laughter long before he reached the guest pavilions: Roland's high and exuberant, Mary Margaret's rippling with unusual delight—and hers, breathless, musical, alluring.

Emerging noiselessly from the path, he stood a moment in the filtered shade cast by a tree at the edge of the terrace and saw at once the cause of so much hilarity. A kitten, one of the stable cat's latest litter and not yet as surefooted as it should be, was chasing a balloon tethered to a length of ribbon tied around Roland's wrist.

The gleeful expression on his son's face sent a stab of pain through Robin's heart. There'd been too much grief and not nearly enough laughter in the boy's life. Too many nights filled with bad dreams and tears; too many questions left unanswered. Because how did a man explain to a three-year-old that the woman he'd once called 'Mommy' had grown tired of the role? Had gone and was never coming back?

Robin's personal sense of betrayal had long ago faded into indifference. If he thought of his ex-wife at all—and it happened rarely—the most he felt was pity and disgust. But what she'd done to their son left a permanently bitter taste on his tongue. It had been two years since she ran off, and although Roland no longer asked about her, the damage she'd done had left its mark on the boy.

Certainly, Robin tried to pick up the slack. Loved enough for two parents. Did everything in his power to create a secure, impregnable world. His shoulders were broad enough to carry the child all day, if need be; his arms strong.

But when the gremlins came and filled the night with terror, he lacked a woman's tender touch, her soft, reassuring voice and sweet, welcoming curves. And seeing how Roland leaned against the new American visitor and instinctively hid his face against her breasts as the kitten lunged at him, Robin realized with fresh awareness just how much was missing from his son's life.

"You ought to stay out of the sun, Miss Mills," he said, driven forward less by concern for her welfare than the surge of jealousy which struck out of nowhere and whispered that she had no right trying to supplant him. She was a stranger, a temporary fixture in their lives. She didn't belong and never would. He didn't want her insinuating herself into his boy's affections, just to leave him high and dry when she grew bored with playing nursemaid. "Fair-skinned people like you burn very quickly in this part of the world."

"I used sunscreen," she said offhandedly, nuzzling Roland's neck.

She'd exchanged the bikini for a yellow sundress held up by shoestring straps. Her arms and feet were bare. As for the parts in between…unwillingly, Robin noted how the fabric clung to her tiny waist, flared over her narrow hips, and ended halfway down her thighs.

The kitten swatted again at the balloon, missed, and attacked her toes instead. Giggling helplessly, Roland curled up in her lap and wiggled his toes, too.

"That's enough, Roland!" Robin called out, more sharply than he intended. "You're making a nuisance of yourself."

Fending off the kitten, she hugged the boy and stroked the hair from his forehead. "No, he's not. We're having a wonderful time playing, aren't we, Roland?"

"Yes." He squirmed against her and wound his arms around her neck.

Almost choking on outrage, Robin said, "I thought you were here to work, Miss Mills."

"I am," she said, the sweetness in her voice belied by the evil glance she cast him from beneath her lowered lashes. "But since I'm my own boss, I don't need anyone else's permission to take time off for a little fun."

And if he didn't soon put a leash on her tongue, she'd create even more trouble than was already brewing! "That doesn't give you the right to countermand my instructions to my son." He had to admit to himself that he was jealous of his own son.

"Good grief!" Rolling her eyes, she released Roland, gave him a little pat on his behind, and said, "The master calls, little hobbit. Better not keep him waiting. But come back soon, okay?"

"I know how busy you are, Robin," Mary Margaret cut in, eyeing him apprehensively, "and if you'd phoned, I could have brought Roland home and saved you having to come and get him."

"I was headed down here anyway," he said, wishing she wouldn't tiptoe around him as if she were walking on eggshells all the time. "I wanted to be sure Miss Mills has everything she needs for her work."

"I do," the other one said, rising languidly to her feet and tugging the skirt of her sundress snugly around her thighs.

He averted his gaze and pretended an interest in the diving board. "The table's satisfactory?"

"Perfectly. Thank you."

"Would you like to see my wedding gown?" Mary Margaret asked. "It's truly gorgeous, Robin."

"He's not interested," her bossy friend informed her. "He's got more important things to do."

Not sure what demon of curiosity provoked him—she herself or merely her work—he said, "Certainly I'm interested! Nothing's more important than pleasing my family, Miss. By all means, show me the dress."

Regina stared at him, her mouth set in a delectably stubborn pout, and for a moment, he thought she'd refuse him. After a moment's reflection though, she grudgingly led the way to her villa and waved him inside.

Brushing past her—an unsettling experience, fraught with awareness of her scent and the proximity, again, of her cool, creamy skin—he paused under the covered entrance and stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

Except for the foyer which looked more or less as usual, he barely recognized the place. Gone were the elegant arrangement of furniture, the silk-shaded reading lamps, the bowls of fresh fruit and vases of cut flowers.

The silver candelabra normally gracing the middle of the table in the dining alcove had been banished in favor of her sewing machine, with the iron and ironing board stationed close by.

The main salon was barely recognizable. All the furniture had been pushed against the walls to make room for the worktable, leaving so little floor space that two people couldn't pass one another without body contact—something he'd be wise to avoid where she was concerned, he reminded himself.

"Well, there it is." She indicated some sort of dummy figure in the corner, with the wedding gown draped over it. "Perfectly respectable, as you can see."

"I never doubted that for a moment."

"Oh, please!" she exclaimed, putting the length of the table between them in order to make some small adjustment to the dress. "You anticipated nothing of the sort. The only reason you professed an interest in seeing my work was to prove conclusively how totally ill-equipped I am to handle the task I've undertaken."

"Possibly." He inched his way down the other side of the table and circled the garment, taking note of the myriad pearl-headed pins holding the cobweb-fine fabric in place. Even he, ignorant though he was when it came to the finer points of women's fashions, could appreciate the clean, clever lines of the bodice and the artful drape of the skirt. "But if so, my reservations were clearly misplaced, although I confess I expected the dress would be more or less finished by now. As it is, you appear to have quite a bit of work still to do."

"It just needs to be put together," she said, as if such a major feat of engineering was a mere trifle to a person of her expertise. "I wanted to be sure of a perfect fit before any permanent stitching went into place. This fabric's too delicate to tolerate much in the way of alterations."

"So you did the preliminary work ahead of time on the dummy? How'd you manage to fit it into a suitcase?"

"I didn't," she answered saucily. "I pack my equipment in a small cabin trunk and although it's roomy enough for most things, try as I might, I couldn't squeeze myself inside. But if you're referring to the dress form, it comes apart and actually takes up very little space."

Unable to repress a smile, he said dryly, "We appear to have difficulty communicating, Miss."

"Oh, I don't think so," she replied, around a mouthful of pins. "I think we understand one another perfectly. Neither of us is the least bit impressed with the other. If it were up to you, I'd be on my way home by now."

The glance she flung at him dared him to deny it, nor was he inclined to do so. "Yes, you would," he admitted. "But since that's clearly not about to happen, the question now becomes, what can we do to reverse such an unfortunate state of affairs?"

She removed the pins from her mouth and poked them into a fat pink cushion designed for the purpose. "You mean to say, you're not even going to pretend to deny one exists?"

"Certainly not. I have good reason to mistrust you, although I fail to see why you should be so antagonistic towards me."

Her mouth fell open, whether in mock surprise or because she truly was amazed by what she obviously interpreted as unabashed arrogance on his part. But much though he'd have preferred to take advantage of her discomposure and emerge the winner in their little contest of wills, he found to his chagrin that his attention was drawn to how deliciously pink and ripe her lips were. Would they taste as sweet, he wondered.

She planted her fists on her hips. "What possible reason do you have to mistrust me?"

"It's not something I'm prepared to discuss at present," he said, glancing meaningfully to where Roland was playing with his kitten under the covered walkway. "More to the point, why are you so hostile?"

"That's easily answered," she said bluntly. "You're not my type. I've never cared for overbearing men. Not that either issue matters one iota since I'm here for only a few weeks and, once the wedding's over, we'll never have to see each other again."

"I disagree. Even a day can seem like a very long time when two people find themselves frequently thrown into one another's company. And make no mistake about it, Miss. We will be spending a great deal of time together in the coming weeks."

"Why? We're not the couple getting married."

"Indeed not, and for that I'm deeply and enduringly grateful," he said, taking private pleasure in the flush which ran under her skin at his response. "But weddings, at least Locksley weddings, amount to a bit more than a church ceremony and a reception. As best man, it's my duty to escort the maid of honor to the various social events taking place between now and the big day itself. That being so, surely you agree we need to arrive at some sort of truce?"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. So, thank you anyway, but no thank you, Robin. I neither want nor need you to act as my chaperon."

A third voice, young and filled with confusion, brought them swinging around to find Roland standing just inside the foyer. "Don't you like my papa, Regina?"

"Oh, sweetheart…!" she hurried around the worktable and dropping to her knees, cupped his face in her hands. "I didn't say I didn't like him."

Not in so many words, perhaps! Annoyed as much with himself as with her, for forgetting how easily sound traveled through the open shutters of the building, Robin joined her and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay with Mary Margaret."

"She went inside to answer her phone," he said, his gaze fixed adoringly on the face of his new friend. "She was gone a long time, and the kitten ran off, so I came to find you."

"You did the right thing," Regina woman murmured soothingly. "It was very rude of us to leave you alone, but your father and I are finished our conversation now, so why don't you and I play another game?"

"No," Robin said, taking Roland's hand firmly in his. "I already made it clear he won't be staying."

"And I made it clear he's no trouble."

But you are, he thought. You're nothing but trouble, and I intend to put a stop to it before you cause irreparable damage to my boy. "No," he said again, more forcefully this time. "He comes with me. You can't possibly attend to your work and keep an eye on him at the same time."

"I'm a woman," she retorted, as if he hadn't already noticed. "I can multitask."

"I'm a father, and I don't care to have my son left to his own devices around a swimming pool, especially not with someone who doesn't have the first clue about water rescue or life-saving techniques."

"Oh, rats!" She made a comical face and rubbed her nose against Roland's, thereby reducing him to another fit of giggles. "Father's right again, but never mind, sweet pea. We'll have lots of other chances to play."

Not if he had anything to say in the matter, as she'd discover soon enough, Robin thought grimly, steering Roland outside just as Mary Margaret emerged from her quarters.

"There's someone waiting to see you in your office," she told him. "A Mister Gains from Caracas. Something to do with the oil operations, I understand."

"I wasn't expecting him until tomorrow." He pointed Roland towards the path leading uphill. "Guess we'd better head home, little man."

"Yes, do," Regina said, with unflattering enthusiasm. "There's certainly nothing to keep you here."

"Not at this moment, perhaps," he said, determined to have the last word, "but I'll be back. And when I return, it'll be to establish a few ground rules. Because you'll surely concur that we need to arrive at some sort of harmonious understanding of who's calling the shots around here."

"You haven't left me in much doubt about that."

"I'd like to think not. But you don't strike me as someone who concedes defeat easily."

She lifted one shoulder in a delicate but decidedly defiant shrug.

"Precisely," he said. "So, for the good of everyone, but most especially my boy, you and I will arrive at a mutually acceptable agreement which will preclude any further clashing of wills. Because I will not subject him to any more such displays, nor will I allow our incompatibility to turn my brother's pre-wedding festivities into a battle zone."

Regina didn't see him again until that evening when, unlike the day before, dinner was a formal affair involving the whole family.

"You look lovely," Mary Margaret told her, as they made their way through the gardens to the Sunset Gazebo for the cocktail hour. "Is that outfit one of your own creations?"

"Of course. I make all my own clothes."

"Well, seeing you tonight ought to put an end to any doubts Robin still has about your talent. He's sure to be impressed."

"I didn't dress to please him," she said sharply, but it wasn't true. She'd deliberately chosen the violet chiffon dress for its dramatic neckline which left one shoulder bare, and for the way it lent her dark eyes a smoky purple depth at the same time that it emphasized her ivory-toned skin.

I'll knock his socks off! she'd vowed defiantly, glaring at herself in the mirror as she secured her hair in a smooth coil on the crown of her head, and swept a trace of lavender shadow over her eyelids. Before this evening's over, there'll be no doubt in anyone's mind about which of us knows the most about good taste!

But when they finally came face-to-face, she was the one left speechless. If Robin stripped to the waist in the cool shade of morning was spectacular, Robin in white dinner jacket and black tie, with the setting sun turning his skin to glowing bronze, was breathtaking.

"I'm delighted you decided to join us," he said, as if there was even a remote possibility that anyone would have the nerve to refuse a Locksley invitation. "Allow me to introduce my aunt and uncle, Lisa and Charles Locksley. This," he said, drawing her towards the couple waiting to the rear, "is Mary Margaret's friend, Miss Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Regina," Charles Locksley murmured, kissing her hand with old-world gallantry. "Welcome to Balfleur."

"Indeed," his wife said, with a cool smile, and tapped him on the shoulder. "That's enough, Charles! Release Miss Mills hand, if you please, before you swallow it whole, and allow her to make my acquaintance. Miss, you may sit with me under the canopy."

Issuing orders under the guise of invitations must be a Locksley family trait, Regina decided, accepting the proffered seat. And with the exception of her eyes, which were the same dark brown as Roland's.

"Tell me about yourself," she commanded, her gaze raking over Regina with daunting candor. "I know nothing about you except that you and Mary Margaret are old friends."

"We became friends because we had so much in common. Not that she was orphaned, of course like me when my parents drowned, but she might as well have been since her parents so seldom showed interest in her." Regina explained.

"But I'm not." Although his tone remained cheerfully uncaring, Robin's smile held more than a touch of irony and caused a minor upheaval in Regina. Even when he wasn't trying to be charming, she found him attractive, so what sort of fool did that make her?

"No," she said, striving to match his insouciance. "You're thoroughly obnoxious!"

At that, Mary Margaret visibly cringed but, surprisingly, Lisa let out a squawk of laughter. "I think you've met your match, Robin," she crowed. "And as for you, child…." She tapped Regina on the arm. "I do believe I might like you!"

"From which you'll no doubt gather that my aunt doesn't confer approval on too many people," Robin said dryly. "Would you care for more champagne?"

"Stop trying to make her tipsy. I'm not yet finished quizzing her." Brown eyes snapping with lively curiosity, Lisa turned back to Regina. "What else about you is interesting, child, beside the fact that you're refreshingly outspoken?"

"Very little. My work keeps me too busy to pursue much in the way of hobbies."

"I'm not talking about what you do! It's who you are inside that I want to hear about—your thoughts and opinions. How, for example, do you feel about Mary Margaret marrying a Locksley?"

Dusk was descending rapidly. Already, the shot-silk blue of the sea had deepened to rich plum. But the squat pillar candles encircling a bouquet of scarlet hibiscus on the table threw out enough light for Regina to be vividly aware of Robin's gaze sliding from her face to her bare shoulder, dipping slowly all the way to her ankles, then returning to dwell on her face as if he were trying to penetrate her mind and discern her most private thoughts.

He made her wish she'd worn something a little more conservative. Something that didn't reveal quite so much of her. She wanted to hug her arms over her breasts, smooth away the gooseflesh suddenly pebbling her skin. Turn away from that probing regard.

Instead, she found herself hypnotized by it…by him. His hair, a dark blonde with some gray in it. Except for his eyes which, even in the fading light, gleamed blue as lapis lazuli, he was a study in tones of sepia, black and white. He lifted his glass in that negligently graceful way with which he appeared to do most things, his hand and wrist tawny against the snowy cuff of his shirt. He blinked slowly, and the charcoal shadow of his lashes flickered over the polished bronze of his cheekbones.

His mouth lifted in a slow smile. "We're all waiting to hear your answer, Miss Mills," he said softly. "Do you think Mary Margaret is insane to throw in her lot with a family such as ours?"

"I hope she isn't," she said forthrightly. "I hope David lives up to her expectations."

"But you have doubts that he will?"

She hesitated, hating how he was putting her on the spot, and wishing he hadn't so accurately pinpointed the reservations she'd kept from Mary Margaret. The David she remembered was charming and attentive, but he didn't possess a fraction of his brother's strength of character.

"I haven't seen David in almost eight years," Regina said, choosing her words with care. "I expect he's changed, so I prefer to withhold comment until we become reacquainted."

Robin, though, wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily. "Changed from what?" he persisted.

"From the way he used to be, of course—a boy barely out of his teens, playing at being a man of the world. I expect he's grown up somewhat in the time since."

"Don't hold your breath," Lisa said. "Charles, hand me my wrap and escort me back to the house. My stomach tells me it's time I ate."

Even as she spoke, the telephone beside Robin rang. Lifting it, he strolled to the edge of the gazebo and carried on a brief, low-voiced conversation before turning back to announce, "Your stomach is right on time as usual. And you, Mary Margaret, will be happy to know David arrived home half an hour ago, and will be joining us for dinner."

"He's here already? I wasn't expecting him until much later." She sprang to her feet, her face illuminated with joy. "Will you excuse me if I run ahead?"

"Sure," he said. "Go welcome him back."

She raced off, light-footed as a gazelle, and since Lisa and Charles also had already started back, Regina was left with no choice but to walk with Robin.

"So," he said, cupping her elbow in a firm, warm grasp which made it clear he wasn't about to let her wriggle free from his hold or his questions, "now that we're alone at last, tell me exactly what you really think about this marriage between your best friend and my half-brother."

"I have mixed feelings, Robin. David struck me in the past as being very likable but rather spoiled. If he hasn't matured, I'd worry about how ready he is for something as permanent as marriage. On the other hand, I never thought his relationship with Mary Margaret would last more than one summer. I take it as a very good sign that it's survived nearly ten years."

"There have been other women in between, you know."

"And Mary Margaret has dated other men. Yet, in the end, no one could come between her and David. They always found their way back to one another."

"Does she know how you feel—that you're not sure she's made the wisest choice?"

"I wouldn't dream of saying anything which might undermine her at this stage of the game. If she'd asked me six months ago, I might have been more candid."

"It strikes me as strange that, for such good friends, you don't confide in one another more readily. I'd have thought you'd be the first person she'd tell when she became engaged."

"I'm the person she turns to when things go wrong, Robin. When life's treating her well, the people she shares her happiness with are her parents, because she knows they don't have either the time or the inclination to involve themselves in her troubles. The only news they're interested in hearing is the good news."

"So my aunt's observations weren't far off the mark?"

"Sadly not."

"It makes me wonder why some people bother having children in the first place," he said, the note of savagery underlying his tone echoed in his almost bruising grip on her elbow.

"Do you have any regrets about fathering Roland?"

"Good God, no! What sort of question is that?"

"One prompted by the fact that you're practically pulverizing my bones!" Wincing, she extracted herself from his hold. "To some men, a child is a sort of status symbol, a mark of their masculinity, if you like."

"And to some women, a child is a toy to be cast aside when they grow tired of playing with it!"

"Are we talking about your ex-wife now?"

"Yes, though I can't imagine how she merits being included in the conversation. She was, if you'll forgive my speaking plainly, Marian was a living bitch, and undeserving of a son like Roland."

"Abandoning a child is completely contrary to a woman's natural instincts. I think she must have been desperately unhappy to resort to such action."

"Are you suggesting I'm the one who drove her away?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, merely expressing an opinion I believe in. Normally, it goes against the grain for a mother to abandon her young."

"There was nothing 'normal' about Marian! The pity of it is, I didn't recognize the fact sooner. If I had, I could saved everyone, particularly my son, a lot of heartache."

And what about your pain, Robin? she wondered, hearing the ragged edge in his voice. Does it still eat at you when you wake up alone in the night? Is Roland the only one who misses her? "If she were to ask to come back, would you let her?"

They had emerged from the path into a clearing swathed in moonlight. The drugging scent of flowers filled the still air but not a sound disturbed the silence—except for his uneven breathing. "Yes," he said from between clenched teeth, and it was as if his reply had been torn from his very heart and left him mortally wounded. "Yes, I would let her. How could I not?"

She shouldn't have cared. But his anguish flowed out and entrapped her like a living thing, filling her with an inexplicable, illogical sense of having been robbed. Yet how could that be, when she had nothing to lose in the first place?

When they arrived at the house, they found Lisa and Charles admiring an urn full of gardenias at one end of the dining room verandah, and David and Mary Margaret at the other, locked in the kind of uninhibited public embrace which was their habit.

Either his annoyance showed on his face, or else he made an involuntary sound of disapproval because, as they approached, Regina flung him a scornful glance and said quietly, "What's the matter, Robin? Jealous?"

"Not in the least," he muttered. "But there's a time and place for everything."

"Not in their case. You've made sure of that by keeping Mary Margaret and David apart as much as possible, so who can blame them for making the most of whatever opportunity presents itself?"

"Not you, apparently," he said dourly. "Should I take that to mean you exercise no restraint in your own…affairs?"

"You make 'affairs' sound like a dirty word, Robin, as if you think men line up around the block, eager to sample whatever sexual favors I choose to bestow."

As though drawn by a powerful magnetic force, his gaze lingered a moment on the graceful sweep of fabric draping itself from her shoulder and across the swell of her breasts to her tiny waist. "I could hardly blame them, if they did."

A delicate peach blush ran over her face. "I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or insulted by that remark."

He was spared having to answer by David who, having finally noticed them, crossed to where they stood and swept Regina into a hug which struck Robin as being considerably more enthusiastic than the occasion called for. And again that emotion of being jealous swept over him again.

"I swear, if I weren't marrying Mary Margaret, I'd propose to you, Regina!" he said. "How come no other man had got my good sense?"

Hearing him, Lisa said tartly, "Perhaps Regina's the one with sense. Put her down, you fool, and let your brother lead her into dinner before I faint from weakness! What took you so long to get here, Robin?"

"We were talking, and time got away from us."

"Talking about what?" Never one to be fobbed off with half-truths, Lisa stared at him with a knowing look on her face.

"Children, and how best to deal with them," he replied, trying to ignore the uneasiness which assailed him at the expression on Mary Margaret's face as she watched his brother. Did David have any inkling of the depth of her adoration? Did he deserve it?

Ushering them all into the dining room, Robin indicated that Regina should take her place to the right of where he sat, at the head of the table. She slid onto the chair in one easy, graceful movement, with her dress rippling down her body to swirl in waves around her ankles, thereby drawing his unwilling attention to the physical attributes of the woman wearing it.

The candelabra suspended from the ceiling awoke glimmers of palest wheat in her dark hair and painted fetching shadows on her face. Over the course of the day, she'd picked up a touch of sun—just enough to gild her creamy skin with honey.

She sat close enough that, without it appearing deliberate, he could have nudged her knee with his. Touched her sandaled foot in private intimacy. Had he wished, he could have reached over and covered her hand. Fingered the thin gold chain at her narrow wrist, or the diamond studs winking fire and ice at her ears.

And, shockingly, he did wish—for all those things. Which made him, for once, very glad of his aunt's insatiable interest in other people's lives. It spared him having to make polite conversation with a woman he found altogether more distracting than she had any right to be.

"How old are you, child?" Lisa inquired, over hot papaya-orange soup.

"Twenty-eight."

"And never married?"

"No." She smiled, seeming not at all put out by such a personal line of questions. "I haven't had the time. Or perhaps it's just that I haven't yet met the right man."

"But you have no objection to marriage as such?"

She thought about that for a moment, tipping her head to one side and lowering her lashes so that they lay like miniature fans against her cheeks. Finally, she said, "No. Eventually, I would like a husband and children, and the trappings that go with them."

"By 'trappings,' do you mean money?"

"Good grief, no! I've already got plenty of that."

"Social status, then?" his aunt persisted.

"I consider I have that, too." She cast an amused glance at Robin. "Although not everyone around this table might agree with me."

"Oh, never mind Robin," Lisa chortled. "He's the kind of man who, once he makes up his mind about something, there's no moving him. But that's not to say he's always right."

"If I might be allowed to say something in my own defense, I haven't reached any hard and fast conclusions about you, Miss Mills," he said mildly.

"Certainly you have," she retorted. "You've pegged me as brash, flashy and uncouth when, in fact, I'm guilty only of being brash."

"Don't put words in my mouth. And don't presume to read my mind."

Lisa flapped her hand imperiously. "Ignore him, Regina. Instead, tell me more about these trappings you're so anxious to acquire."

"They're not material, if that's what you're wondering," she said. "I want things money can't buy—traditions, I suppose you'd call them, like taking my child to choose his own pumpkin for Halloween, or helping him trim the tree at Christmas, then drinking hot chocolate and singing carols with him, afterwards. If I had a daughter, I'd want to sew pretty party dresses for her, and bake special cakes for her birthdays."

"Because they're the things which were taken away from you at much too early an age. Yes, I can see why they'd be important to you now." Lisa nodded sympathetically. "Would you like to have more than one child?"

"Oh, definitely! Heaven forbid they'd suffer the same loss I did, but at least if it should happen, they'd have each other. In my experience, an only child is too often a lonely child."

"It doesn't have to be," Robin said defensively.

"No, of course not." She shrugged. "It all depends on the circumstances."

"And yours were particularly tragic." His aunt paused long enough to sample her soup, then started in on another barrage of questions. "You've worked very hard to make a name for yourself in the world of fashion, my dear. Do you see yourself being able to give up your career in order to raise a family?"

"Not permanently, perhaps, but certainly over the short haul. I consider motherhood to be a very worthwhile career in itself and deserving of the best a woman can bring to it."

"Isn't it fortunate that you're going to be here for several weeks!" Lisa glanced at Robin meaningfully. "And what a pity we didn't meet you seven years ago."

"For someone who claimed she was starving, you're doing a lot more talking than you are eating," Robin said, knowing full well where his aunt's remarks were leading. She'd never liked Marian, and had made it her mission in life to fix him up with someone more suitable.

You're my firstborn nephew and my favorite, she'd often told him. I need to know you're with someone who truly deserves you, before I die.

"I'm merely being sociable," she said now. "Tell me, Regina, how do you like this room?"

"Very much. The detailed flower painting on the walls is exquisite. Trompe l'oeil, isn't it?"

"Quite right, child, and how delightful that you're cultured enough to recognize it," Lisa replied, too transparently pleased at discovering her newfound protégée's latest virtue to recognize her remark came across as insultingly condescending.

"I saw many fine examples of the same in the chateaux I visited when I lived in France," Regina said, further enhancing her image with his aunt. "In fact, I followed a similar technique with some of my textile designs during my studies."

"And won a gold medal for them, too," Mary Margaret said, managing to tear her attention away from David long enough to contribute something to the conversation.

"Did you indeed?" Lisa smiled, as satisfied as a cat who'd just devoured a bowl of cream, and Robin privately admitted he was rather impressed himself. Perhaps there was more depth to Regina than he'd originally thought.

Still, he was relieved when the butler, Marcus, appeared to direct the serving of the second course and Regina, recognizing her favorite heart of palm salad, turned her attention to her plate.

Leaning towards Regina, Robin said in an undertone, "I hope you didn't find my aunt's comments offensive. She means well, but her interest sometimes takes on the tone of an inquisition, and I apologize if it made you uncomfortable."

"It didn't," she replied. "I appreciate her being so direct and I envy you for her devotion."

"If you're sincerely interested in the decor of this room, I'll be glad to give you a tour of the house someday when you have an hour to spare."

"That would be very nice."

Would it, or was she merely being polite? he wondered. Was she really as serenely composed as she appeared, or was it more a case of her having perfected the act of appearing so?

As the meal progressed, he found himself observing her. Watching for a hint of what really lay behind her lovely smile. Listening to the musical lilt of her laughter, the slightly husky timbre of her voice. And when, after coffee and cognac, the other four excused themselves and left him alone with her, he heard himself offering to escort her back to her villa with an eagerness which made him wonder if she'd somehow bewitched him.

He'd probably live to regret it, but the prospect of delving below her surface and discovering the real person underneath struck him suddenly as too appealing an undertaking to ignore.

"This really isn't necessary," Regina said, as he ushered her past the pillared entrance to the room and out through a side door to the paved terrace. Just when the other four members of the party had drifted off until only the two of them remained lingering over coffee, escaped her, but she did know the prospect of being alone in the deserted gardens with Robin filled her with peculiar trepidation. "I assure you I can make my own way back."

His laugh flowed over her, low and oddly intoxicating in the warm night. "I somehow doubt that, since you couldn't even find your way here in broad daylight. And the path is steep in places. It wouldn't do to have you fall and hurt yourself. Mary Margaret would never forgive me. In any case, I could use a breath of fresh air, and it'll give us a chance to get to know one another better."

"Better? How about 'differently'?" she said.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Then let me speak bluntly. Your opinion of me underwent a subtle change over dinner and I'm curious to know why. Was it my informed appreciation of the decor in your dining room and the fact that I didn't try to steal the family silver that persuaded you to temper your animosity towards me, or did it take your aunt's stamp of approval to soften your attitude?"

"Have I been such an ogre?" he said lightly. "If so, I apologize."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Then perhaps this will. Not for a moment did I think you'd steal the family silver, Regina, nor was your intelligence ever in question. As for my aunt…." Again, his laughter caused an inexplicable sensation of pleasure to ripple over her skin. "I'm so used to Aunt Lisa putting her two bits' worth into the conversation every other minute that I barely notice it anymore."

Putting her two bits' worth into the conversation… The American idiom struck an incongruous note, coming as it did from a man who appeared to have little respect for anything remotely American.

"I spent several years studying at Harvard."

"So not everything from my neck of the woods is necessarily bad?"

"Not necessarily, no." She heard the smile in his voice. "I have a number of friends and many business acquaintances in the U.S. But before you accuse me of misleading you, you should know I'm also fluent in Spanish and Portuguese, and have contacts throughout South America, too."

"Then you're one up on me. I speak only French and Italian."

"That would matter only if we were in competition with each other, but since we're not, let's try to put aside our differences and get along, for Mary Margaret's sake." He took her hand, tucked it in the crook of his arm, and led her down a gravel path on the far side of the pool, different from the one by which he'd brought her to the mansion earlier. "It's pleasant out here, don't you think?"

"Pleasant" hardly began to describe it. The night was full of stars, some winking down from the heavens, and some gazing up from the ground—exotic lilies, and other flowers she didn't recognize, which looked ghostly pale and almost insubstantial by moonlight, yet were heavy with a scent redolent of earthy passions. It was an enchanted scene, so magical she thought she heard music drifting on the quiet air and stopped to listen. Yes, there it was: something old-fashioned and rather haunting, in three-quarter time.

"Deep In My Heart," Robin said, pausing too, and she reared back, for a moment startled into thinking he was speaking to her. But then he continued, "It's the refrain from The Student Prince, my aunt's favorite operetta. She and my uncle dance to it almost every night. It has great sentimental value for them. He proposed to her the night he took her to see the musical revival on Broadway, over fifty years ago."

"And they still honor the tradition today?" It was such an unexpected story, and one so touchingly reminiscent of the way her own parents had behaved towards one another, that Regina turned away, embarrassed by the sudden tears stinging her eyes. "That's the way marriages ought to be."

"But seldom are." He thrust a handkerchief at her. "Here, I believe you need this."

"I don't know why I should," she said, feeling like a fool.

"You were caught by surprise. You didn't think there'd be much room for passion or tenderness in a relationship where the wife appears to wear the pants."

"Well, your uncle does seem a little henpecked," she said, smiling again at the odd blending of formality and slang in his speech.

He clasped her hand again and didn't let go. "On the surface, perhaps, but he's the steel in the backbone of their marriage, which just goes to show how wrong first impressions can be, Regina, and is a lesson to both of us not to leap to unfounded conclusions. Charles is the light of my aunt's life, and she of his."

Regina, he'd called her, and the way he'd said it rendered it so intimate that a flush ran over her.

"That's the way I remember my parents being," she said, projecting a calm she was far from feeling. "I've often thought it was as well they died together because I can't imagine how one would have survived without the other. They needed each other the way other people need oxygen."

The path opened into a clearing just then, with a lily pond in the middle spanned by a small stone bridge. Leading her towards it, he said, "But you had needs, too, and I'm beginning to think they've been left neglected too long."

The moon shone full and bright, splashing the surrounding jungle with silver and flinging long, deep shadows across the surface of the water. A night creature let out a sleepy squawk which somehow intensified the utter stillness of the setting.

"Needs?"

"Yes," he said—a simple enough answer and, on the surface at least, not without merit, because the feeling of belonging, of being connected to another person in the most vital way possible, had been missing from her life from the day she'd learned about her parents' death.

She'd searched for it without success in every relationship which had come her way since, but never in her wildest imaginings had she thought she'd find it with a man she'd met little more than twenty-four hours earlier. Yet, all at once, there it was, so tangible she could almost reach out and touch it.

"Why didn't you tell me the reason you're so afraid of the water?" he said. "If I'd known your parents drowned when you were just a child, I'd have been more understanding."

"Would you?" she stammered.

"Yes," he said again, standing so close that his answer this time feathered over her lips.

How had it come about, she wondered, dazed, that in the space of a second, her association with Robin Locksley had shifted to assume a totally different dimension? At what precise moment had they suddenly ceased being wary host and defensive guest, and become instead a man and a woman helplessly drawn to one another by forces beyond their control?

She had no answer. She knew only that it had happened, and a breathless, reckless expectation seized her. Without thought for the consequences, she lifted her face and drank in the essence of the blossom-scented night. Of him and the pure masculine magnetism he radiated. She closed her eyes and waited…waited….

Seconds ticked by, marked only by the urgent thud of her heart. And then, when she thought she'd been mistaken after all and nothing had changed between them, he said raggedly, "Am I supposed to kiss you now, Regina?"

She'd have been humiliated beyond endurance if she hadn't detected the torment behind his remark and realized the reason for it. But the battle he was fighting—and losing—so closely paralleled her own emotional turmoil that she found the courage to whisper, "How about a little truth, for a change, Robin? How about 'I want to kiss you, Regina'?"

"No," he muttered. But his hands betrayed him and slid through her hair, working at the pins holding it up until it fell loose around her shoulders. "No," he said again, almost savagely. "It'll never happen."

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, "it would be a mistake."

But either he didn't really believe what he was saying, or he, too, was at the mercy of impulses beyond his control, because he dipped his head lower…lower…until it blotted out the moon peeping over his shoulder, and his breath taunted her senses with the memory of the pale gold wine he'd drunk at dinner.

And finally, when she was trembling all over with anticipation, his lips searched out hers. Unable to help herself, she rose to meet him, felt his arms lock around her, and was lost.

His kiss was so much more than a meeting of mouths. It was an introduction to paradise; a promise of something beyond earthly comprehension. Its imprint scorched her soul and left her melting against him.

He awoke every female instinct she possessed and set it free. He reduced every other kiss she'd ever known to ashes; every other man to a featureless shadow.

His mouth lingered, explored, discovered, persuaded. At his instigation, her lips parted to allow her tongue to engage in shameless, erotic intimacy with his. He tasted divine and the more she sampled, the more she craved. The more he demanded, the more she gave.

At length, inevitably, he broke all contact and stepped back to examine her from hooded, unreadable eyes. "I was right," he said hoarsely. "That was a big mistake."

"But not necessarily fatal, surely?" she said, trying not to whimper with disappointment. "Sometimes, people can learn a great deal from their mistakes."

"Yes, but that was a lesson I could do without. It taught me nothing I want to know."

It taught me things I never want to forget, she longed to tell him, but he was in no mood to listen. The warmth he'd briefly lavished on her was gone and he was once again the cool, unwilling host under obligation to a guest not of his choosing.

"Come," he said, gesturing for her to precede him across the bridge. "Your suite is only a few yards farther on."

A moment later, the flickering yellow flames of the tiki lamps bordering the guest pavilions' terrace appeared. The maid had left a small lamp burning in Regina's foyer, but the adjoining villa was in complete darkness. Just as well. She was in no shape to face Mary Margaret.

"You'll be all right now?" he asked.

"Perfectly, thank you."

"Then I'll say good night. I hope you sleep well."

Fat chance, Robin! "I'm sure I'll sleep like a baby," she replied and, still shaken, went inside and leaned against the wall beside the filigree ironwork at the window of her bedroom, listening.

Over the still-thudding extravaganza of her heart, she heard his footsteps crunch over the gravel and fade away and wondered how she'd ever face him again without blushing. Because she knew that if he'd asked, she'd have let him stay and would have spent the night in his arms. But worse by far was that she was afraid he knew it, too.

Over the next several days, she avoided him altogether by concentrating on putting together the wedding party's outfits and using that as an excuse to keep away from the main house. She established a routine of working during the early mornings and cool evenings, and spending the stifling midday hours either by, or in, the pool outside her door.

Although by no means ready to tackle anything too ambitious, she found that, with daily practice, she gained a new measure of confidence in the water and took real pleasure in finally being able to swim the forty-foot length of the pool without panicking. The sun turned her skin a delicate honey color.

She arranged for her meals to be sent down from the main house. Three times daily, one of the servants would arrive in a small golf cart, with a covered tray—fruit, hot sweet rolls and coffee for breakfast, a salad with more fruit for lunch, and for dinner, whatever the family was having. It was always immaculately prepared, always delicious.

Roland came to visit most afternoons. His nanny dropped him off about half past two and picked him up again around four. During their time together, he'd climb on Regina's lap and beg, "Tell me another story about living in New York, Regina. Tell me about snow."

He'd never seen snow, never built a snowman, never made snow angels, poor, deprived darling.

Once, when he caught her drying her hair after a swim, he leaned against her and said sadly, "Momma had dark hair like yours, but she went away. Papa says you'll go away, as well, but I wish you wouldn't. I'll miss you."

"I don't have to go yet," she told him, knowing it was small comfort. "We still have lots of time to spend together. And when I do go home, I'll send you pictures of my house and garden, so you'll know where I live."

He looked at her for a long time, his dark eyes wide and solemn, then buried his face against her shoulder. "It won't be the same," he said, his voice muffled and quivering. But he didn't shed a single tear because he already knew that crying wasn't enough to make a person stay. It broke her heart that he'd learned such a hard lesson so early in life.

Later, when she thought he'd forgotten all about their conversation, he asked, "I can read a bit. Will you write letters to me, as well? I like it when I get mail. The mailman brought me lots of cards on my birthday."

"I'll send you lots of letters," she promised. "And just so that you get them faster, I'll e-mail them to you on your daddy's computer."

"No. Papa might be angry. He says I shouldn't keep bothering you."

"Then I'll send them to Mary Margaret instead, and it'll be our little secret."

It wasn't the only secret she kept from Robin. The first evening of her new regime, after she'd finished work, she wanted to stretch her cramped muscles before turning in and decided to explore the gardens. That was how she found the rough-hewn steps leading down the cliff.

At the bottom was a quiet cove, a perfect crescent of white sand with a big flat rock in the middle where she sat for the longest time, watching the moon rise over the sea. On her return, she almost bumped into David as he materialized silently from the shadows on the far side of the pool and let himself into Mary Margaret's villa.

Every night after that, Regina went down to the beach, aware that under cover of dark, David sneaked down to spend the night with his fiancée. Mary Margaret was not sleeping alone, whatever Robin might like to think, and he'd be furious if he ever found out.

She was, she realized with disgust, jealous. Jealous of her friend's happiness. Jealous that Mary Margaret had someone to love, when she had not.

Then, just after ten on the fifth night, with Mary Margaret's place already in darkness, Robin showed up at Regina's door. "I saw the light on and thought I'd stop by," he said. "Are you still working?"

He wore a shirt made of some lightweight, oatmeal-colored fabric, matching drawstring pants, and black molded Teva sandals. She, on the other hand, had just stepped out of the shower. She was barefoot, wore a thin cotton robe which barely covered her knees, and her hair was wrapped in a towel turban.

Of course! I always dress like this to work, she was tempted to reply, but decided she was in no position to be saucy. He might be dressed casually, but at least he looked decent which was more than could be said for her. "No," she said mildly. "I'm done for the day."

"Then may I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Given that he already had one foot inside the door and wasn't about to pay the least mind to any objection she might raise, she moved aside in tacit consent. "About what?"

"First off, my son." The foyer was just large enough for a couple to tango if they felt so inclined, but it shrank to insignificant proportions under the aura of disapproval radiating from his imposing six-foot-plus frame. "He's spending altogether too much time with you."

"I enjoy his company."

"If it's company you're looking for, there's plenty to be had at the main house."

"Then let me rephrase it. I prefer his company."

"To my aunt and uncle's?"

"No," she said. "To yours."

His mouth twitched with amusement. "I'm crushed, my dear! But I'll survive—and so will you. Roland, however, is a different matter. He is far too vulnerable to be left to your mercies."

"What are you afraid of?" she exclaimed incredulously. "You can't seriously believe I'd do anything to hurt him?"

"Not intentionally, perhaps, but however well-intentioned your motives, in the long run you'll end up doing him more harm than good."

"For heaven's sake, Robin, I don't rot his teeth by feeding him sugar, or teach him foul language, or let him wander off into the jungle unsupervised! He's never in the pool unless Mary Margaret is with him because I know I'm useless in the event of a water emergency. All I do is play with him."

"I know," he said, loping past her to take a turn about the salon, and pausing to admire the shimmering aquamarine fabric laid out on the worktable. "But he's not a toy, Regina. And he doesn't understand the games played by women like you."

There wasn't another man on earth who could match his ability to put her back up and leave her so angry she could almost smell smoke! "What's that supposed to mean—women like me?"

He stopped before the dress form to inspect the bead-work on the bodice of Mary Margaret's wedding gown. "The flyby-night kind who flits without warning or reason from one obsession to another. Right now, you're enjoying the adulation of one small, impressionable boy, but once the novelty wears off and his neediness becomes a burden, you'll drop him and move on to the next thing to catch your fancy, without any thought for the hurt you'll inflict on him."

"You must be confusing me with your ex-wife," she said acidly. "I wouldn't dream of treating a child, or any other living creature, for that matter, as shabbily as you seem to think."

"Leave my ex-wife out of it!"

"Why should I, when we both know she's smack in the middle of it?" she retorted, prepared to go toe-to-toe with him on this one. "You're saddling me with her failings and holding me accountable for them."

"Can you blame me? You're part of that glitzy, artificial world that lured her away from here in the first place."

"To assume that makes me glitzy and artificial is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"We're reflections of our tastes and inclinations, Miss Mills," he said, making his way to where she stood.

"Oh, good grief, are we back to the Miss Mills nonsense again?" She smacked him smartly on the shoulder which probably wasn't the wisest thing she could have done, but it beat rapping him on his thick skull, which was what she really felt like doing. "Well, listen up, Mister! Believe it or not as you please, but I'm not in the habit of treating people as disposable commodities. Having known firsthand how it feels to be left with virtually no one, I treasure friendship above all else and I'm sincerely fond of Roland. I fail to see how anyone could not be. He's adorable."

"He's fond of you, too. That's my whole point. He misses his mother and is constantly looking for someone to take her place. But you're only a temporary fixture in his life and how your leaving will affect him isn't something you'll have to deal with. I'm the one responsible for his happiness and well-being, which is why I'm taking steps now to protect him from you."

"Are you forbidding me to associate with him?" she asked hotly. "Because if you are, I want your word that you'll explain it to him without making me out to be the villain of the piece. I won't have him think I've abandoned him by choice."

"There's no need to take quite such drastic steps. He understands you have work to do and that he can't disturb you whenever the mood takes him. All I'm asking is that, instead of fostering this close one-on-one relationship which, ultimately, must come to an end, you instead spend time with him at the main house and become part of our larger family group. Which brings me to my second point. You do recall there were two matters I wished to discuss?"

"Sweet heaven, how could I possibly forget? I've been waiting with breathless anticipation for the other shoe to drop!" She lowered her lashes and sighed with deliberately melodramatic emphasis. "All right. I'm braced for the worst. Let me have it, and don't spare my feelings."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Is it any wonder?"

Purposefully, he stepped closer, and the expression in his eyes made her quake a little inside. If ever there was a man on a mission, he was it! "Do you think avoiding me is going to change what happened between us the other night, Regina?"

"No," she said, not so transfixed that she wasn't woefully conscious of how absurd he must find her, in her too-short robe and too-large towel turban which made her head look at least three times bigger than it ought to be. "But not having to see you helps me to put the whole unfortunate incident into perspective. I didn't come here looking to have an affair."

"I don't recall suggesting you did."

"You might as well have! From the way you kissed me—"

He shrugged. "I'm no saint, Regina. When a beautiful woman makes it plain she's both willing and available, I'm as susceptible as the next man to what she's offering."

It was as bad as she'd feared! He'd interpreted the moment all too accurately, right down to her practically throwing herself at him. "You're also more imaginative than most!" she snapped, humiliated. "We kissed—kissed, Robin, and by mutual consent at that, so don't make it out to be more than it was—a colossal, foolish mistake."

"Exactly—as I believe I said, both before and after the fact."

"I ought to have guessed you'd be an I told you so kind of man."

"But I have been known to be wrong on occasion." A slow smile crept over his mouth, and try as she might, she couldn't drag her gaze away from it, or quell the rising heat in her blood as he covered the remaining distance between them.

"You have?" she squeaked.

"Indeed yes. You look very appealing in that thing, by the way." He hooked a finger between the buttons on the front of her robe and tugged her even closer. If he'd touched her skin, she swore she'd have burst into flames. "But this doesn't do a thing for you."

Before she could guess his next move, he'd unwound the towel from her head and was running his hands through her hair. "There," he said, his voice about as seductive a purr as she'd ever heard. "That's much better. Hair such as yours should never be hidden from sight."

"I don't think you should be doing that," she protested faintly, as he continued massaging her scalp. "I think it could lead to our making another really colossal mistake."

"Or not," he murmured, moving in for the kill. "It depends on your point of view."

She'd wondered often enough over the last few days if memory had played her false; if it had blown the other night out of all proportion and left her vulnerable to huge disappointment, should there ever be another such encounter. As his mouth came down on hers a second time, though, she learned the folly of such thinking. If that first kiss had taken her by surprise, this one took her by storm. More deliberate, less cautious, it caught her up in a deluge of sensory pleasure so intense that the world tilted on its axis.

Nor, for once, was he entirely in command of the universe. His mouth was hot and possessive, his hands hot and urgent as they traced down her back from her neck to her hips. In truth, he was hot and hard all over, a fact made glaringly apparent by the flimsiness of the clothing separating their two bodies.

And she, clinging to him for fear that she'd melt in a puddle at his feet if she let go, wanted to submit to his implicit demands, and never mind that they barely knew each other and didn't much like what they'd so far discovered. Because Mary Margaret had been right. All that superficial animosity had been nothing more than camouflage to mask the attraction which had exploded between them with the suddenness and force of spontaneous combustion.

If, rather than meeting him formally amid the grandeur of his estate, she had instead come across him in a street market, the outcome would have been the same. She didn't need to know his name, nor he hers. He didn't have to be rich and powerful, nor she successful and independent. They could have been beggars, and still the only reality that would have mattered was the primal knowledge that, somehow, out of all the other men and women in the world, they had recognized each other.

This is insane! We're both crazy!

The admonishment fought to surface in her befuddled mind and was swamped. What chance had reason against such elemental force?

None at all! She was ready to yield to him completely, there on the cool marble floor of the foyer, and hang the consequences. But even as a whimper of surrender rose in her throat, another, fraught with equal passion, floated faintly through the night and turned her rigid with trepidation.

"Oh!" she moaned, loud enough to drown out the other sound, and then, just to be on the safe side, "Oh, oh, oh!"

If she'd hoped to distract him, she succeeded, but hardly in the way she'd hoped. He lifted his head, stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, and said coldly, "You sound pained. Is it because of something you ate?"

"No," she said, embarrassed.

"Then it must be me. I had no idea you found my attentions so unappealing."

The next moment, she was alone, feeling so let down and frustrated that she could barely stand.

An invitation to afternoon tea with Lisa arrived at Regina's door the following day and turned out to be such a mutually pleasant event that it became a daily ritual after that. Sometimes Mary Margaret joined the party, Roland was always there, hopping with impatience for his new best friend to put in an appearance.

The refreshments, served in the shade of a verandah overlooking the hummingbird garden, consisted of an array of delicacies wheeled out on a trolley, to where Lisa presided at a low table set with snowy linen and a magnificent sterling tea set.

"Robin's mother started the tradition," she explained, one day when Mary Margaret had gone to visit friends with David, and Roland, bored with too much grown-up talk, had wandered off into the garden to play with his kitten.

Regina helped herself to a buttery scone heaped with imported preserves and clotted cream. "How did she happen to meet Robin's father?"

"She came out here on holiday when she turned nineteen and met him at the races in Barbados—horse races, that is. They're very big in this part of the world. You must get Robin to show you his stables, someday when you're not both tied up with work."

"I'd like that." Not that there was any chance she'd ever get it! She'd seen neither hide nor hair of him since the night he'd stopped by. At first seeming as helplessly attracted to her as she was to him, he'd initiated a kiss that fairly singed the already steamy night.

But her attempt to cover up what was going on in Mary Margaret's quarters had soon put paid to that, and the worst of it was, Regina had been able to offer no reasonable explanation for her sudden, inexplicable behavior. If only he was more approachable, less inflexible, she might have tried, but that was like wishing for snow on Balfleur—a notion too fanciful to be entertained.

Lisa handed her a wide-lipped cup balanced on its saucer as gracefully as a lotus blossom floating on water, the china so translucent, a person could almost read print through it. "Earl Grey today, my dear. I hope it's to your taste. Help yourself to lemon, if you prefer."

"Thank you." She sipped the hot, fragrant liquid, and found it delightfully refreshing despite the tropical heat visibly shimmering above the flower beds beyond the verandah. "And they fell in love?"

"It was love at first sight for both of them. She was a beauty, a true English rose, and Nikolas…." Lisa sighed, her dark eyes misty with fond memory. "Oh, he was handsome! All the eligible women on Balfleur wept a little when he brought home a bride. Robin looks very much like him, but he has his mother's eyes."

"You say Nikolas was handsome. I take it that means…?"

"Restoring this island to prosperity eventually killed him. He worked himself to death." She blinked and stroked the wedding ring on her left hand. "And he did it on purpose, because he didn't care to go on living."

"And Patricia?"

"Died in childbirth, a year after she came to Balfleur as a bride. A terrible tragedy. It never should have happened. But we had no hospital here at the time that she went into labor, and a wicked storm had blown in from the Atlantic, which made getting off the island impossible." She sighed. "It was only after Robin was born that Nikolas built the medical facility and named it after her. Too little, too late, as the saying goes."

"Poor man. He must have been heartbroken."

"More than that, it broke his spirit. He blamed himself for his wife's death and became frighteningly withdrawn for months afterward. But he had a baby to look out for, a son who needed a mother, and I didn't live here then because Charles's work kept us in Europe. So, two years later, Nikolas remarried. Emily was a good woman, a devoted wife. She gave him another son, David."

"How did Robin feel about that?"

"Oh, he was thrilled! He was five at the time, and had no memory of Patricia. Emily was the only mother he'd ever known, so there was none of the resentment you might have expected from an older child who'd seen another woman come in and take his birth mother's place. He was very protective of his baby brother."

"And yet, from your tone and expression, it seems there was no happy ending for this new family."

Lisa sighed again. "I'm afraid not. Emily loved Nikolas deeply, and he loved her, too, after a fashion, but not the way he'd loved Patricia. Emily knew it, and she was proud. She grew tired of competing with a ghost and always being second best, so she left when David was eight. Nikolas wouldn't let her take the boy, and because she was Roman Catholic, divorce was out of the question, so she joined a French convent as a lay person, and took the veil after she became a widow, seven years after that. Robin was twenty when his father died and left him to take charge not just of the island, but of David, too, who was a very unruly teenager."

A faint sound overlaying the soft whir of the ceiling fan in the room behind had both women looking over their shoulders to find Robin standing in the open doorway, blatantly eavesdropping. "I can't imagine our guest cares one iota about our family saga, Lisa," he said stiffly, his glance skating over Regina with stunning disregard.

"On the contrary," she said. "I'm enjoying hearing about the Locksleys and their doings."

"Why?" He flung the question at her baldly, resentfully.

In the hope that it might persuade you I'm not quite as reptilian as you seem to find me, she nearly told him, shivering in the cool blast of his indifference. "Family histories always fascinate me, I suppose because I have so little of my own."

"I didn't know you were back already." Lisa extended her hand in welcome. "Have a cup of tea with us and tell us about your trip."

So he'd been away and hadn't necessarily been avoiding her, after all! An untoward flush of pleasure rippled over Regina, but it barely had time to register before he squashed it.

"I was able to take care of the problem in a matter of hours," he said, accepting the cup his aunt offered and looking out at the sweep of jungle and ocean beyond the garden.

"You were up very early this morning. It was still dark when I heard the car leave."

"Did I disturb you? I'm sorry."

"I never sleep well when I know you're en route to the oil platform. That whole operation makes me very uneasy."

The smile he turned on his aunt, warm and full of teasing affection, filled Regina with envy. "You don't like having an oil baron in the family?"

"I don't see the necessity for it. We're Caribbean landowners, not Arabian sheikhs."

But he could have passed for one, Regina thought, sneaking a look at him as he stood surveying his tiny kingdom. A blue-eyed western sheikh, as proud and powerful as his desert counterpart.

"Running Balfleur costs money, Aunt Lisa. We have an obligation to the future generations of this island."

"Your father relied on its natural resources."

"They're no longer enough. And I enjoy the change of pace."

"Do you?" she replied tartly, clearly put out at having her opinion dismissed. "Well, Regina could use a change of pace, too. She's working much too hard. I told her you'd show her the stables."

Once again, his cool gaze drifted over Regina. "I doubt she's really interested."

Anger rushed in to take the place of that wayward flash of optimism. "Why don't you try asking me, instead of behaving as if I'm a piece of furniture incapable of speaking for myself?"

He raised one arrogant eyebrow. "Do you ride?"

"Not as well as you, probably," she said. "But I'm as capable as the next person of appreciating a fine animal."

"You know what to look for in a horse, do you?"

"Besides two legs more than you possess, and a head more handsome?"

He grimaced, annoyed, but Lisa let out a squawk of laughter. "Child, you are a breath of fresh air, and just what this man needs to remind him there's more to life than work!" she crowed, tossing down her embroidered napkin. "Help me up, Robin. It's time for my pre-dinner siesta."

"I expect you have to go, too," he said hopefully to Regina, once his aunt had left.

"I suppose I do." she brushed a few crumbs from her skirt, and drifted towards the steps leading to the garden.

"You can find your way?"

"Certainly. I've become quite familiar with the layout of the grounds."

"And the wedding gown? Is it finished yet?"

"Not quite. I ran short of seed pearls and am waiting for more to be sent from Vancouver."

"I hope you didn't rely on them arriving by ordinary parcel post."

"No. I always use a courier."

"That's good. Because mail delivery to the island is unreliable, to say the least."

Such inconsequential conversation seemed out of character for a man who, a moment before, had been insultingly anxious to see the back of her. "What's the purpose of these delaying tactics, Robin?" she inquired boldly. "Is there something else you'd like to say to me that has a relevant purpose beyond wasting both your time and mine?"

"Not at all," he said, staring out at the landscape.

"If you're worried that I've ignored your edict that I stay away from Roland, don't be."

"I'm not," he said, apparently engrossed by the hummingbirds fighting each other to feed at the flower beds. "It never occurs to me that my requests will go ignored. That being the case, and since you're at a temporary standstill with the wedding project, I'll expect you at the stables at nine tomorrow."

"Then brace yourself for an upset, because this is one time your expectations aren't going to be met. I'm still busy with the bridesmaids' dresses and can't afford to waste the morning."

It was a lie. Apart from final finishing, the dresses were done and, for once, she had the luxury of time on her hands—a rare occurrence when she was at home, with the phone constantly ringing and new designs being commissioned daily. But his implicit censure of everything she said or did cast a long shadow and took the shine off the bright afternoon.

Why expose herself to more of the same, tomorrow? She still had several weeks left on the island and she wanted to enjoy them. Why let him strip her of the pleasure?

"That's a pity. Some other day, perhaps?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps," she said, matching his nonchalance, and without bothering to spare him another word or glance, set off across the lawn.

The dazzling, sun-splashed days and scented, star-spangled nights fell into a pattern of lazy indulgences. At least three times daily, she swam in the guest pool. She took tea with Lisa. She drew pictures for Roland and played croquet with Charles. She and Mary Margaret lazed in recliners on the shaded walkway connecting their suites, and sipped tall, cool drinks while they reminisced about old times. Before she went to bed, she walked down to the beach and sat on her favorite rock to watch the moon rise, and soak in the tranquility and beauty of the sleeping island.

Apart from showing up each night for dinner, Robin kept his distance, but that didn't lessen her infatuation with him. The meal tended to be long and leisurely, often lasting two or more hours but, no matter how delicious the food or entertaining the conversation, they couldn't compete with him.

Sometimes, she feared the memory of him sitting at the head of the table in that spectacularly elegant dining room, his immaculate white dinner jacket in gleaming contrast to the burnished bronze of his skin, his rare smile bringing life and youth to his often somber face, would stay with her the rest of her life and make it impossible for any other man to take his place.

Nor was he as oblivious to her as he tried to make out. Occasionally—very occasionally!—they'd share a moment's amusement at something Lisa said, but most of the time he treated Regina with distant courtesy.

Yet for all that he tried to hide it, she was sublimely conscious of his gaze resting on her when he thought she wasn't looking. Once, she caught him at it, and he immediately lowered his eyes and scowled at the broiled pheasant in front of him, as if the poor thing had risen up from the dead and laid an egg on his plate!

All that being so, she was surprised to receive a phone call from him at the beginning of her fourth week on the island. "A replacement part for some machinery which I ordered from the mainland arrived this morning, and I'm headed out to the airport to pick it up," he told her. "You want to come with me? There's a package waiting there for you, as well."

"Yes," she said, the chance to be alone with him, for however short a time, more than she could resist.

"Meet me in the front courtyard in half an hour, then," he said. "And wear a hat. The heat's enough to kill you today, and I'd hate for you to get sunstroke."

No "please," or "will you," but his concern for her well-being took the sting out of his command. Hanging up the phone, she hurried to exchange the knee-length sarong she always wore around the guest quarters for a gauzy cotton dress in pale apple green sprigged with tiny pink rosebuds, and a wide-brimmed straw hat.

"You look delicious as a sherbet sundae," he surprised her by saying, when he saw her. "All cool and shady, except for your skin. You've picked up quite a tan."

She'd have told him he looked entirely fabulous himself, if his compliment hadn't left her tongue-tied. What a mass of contradictions he was; charming one minute, and chillingly aloof the next. How was a woman supposed to know where she stood with him?

He walked her out to the forecourt and handed her into a white Rolls Royce Corniche. Fairly tingling from his touch, she said, "Is Roland coming with us?"

"No. He's in school."

"I didn't know he attended school. I suppose he has a private tutor?"

"You suppose wrong. He goes to the local school, but only in the morning. He's still in kindergarten. Have you had a chance to explore the town, at all?"

"No."

He put on a pair of sunglasses and nosed the stunningly elegant convertible down the steep driveway. The big iron gates swung smoothly open as the car approached, then glided closed once it had passed through. "I'll show you the sights, after we've collected our stuff. I assume the package waiting for you is the beading you need to finish Mary Margaret's dress?"

"I hope so. The wedding's fast approaching."

"We'll fly to Florida and shop in Miami, if necessary. One way or another, you'll have your supplies."

"I hope it won't come to that, but it's very nice of you to be so accommodating."

"Not really," he replied, dashing any hope she had that winning a few Brownie points with her was his prime objective. "It's a Locksley wedding. It has to be perfect."

"Of course! Silly me, to have thought for one second that it might be because you were willing to go out of your way on my behalf."

His expression inscrutable behind the reflective lens of his glasses, he said, "The two go hand in hand, surely? The guest list runs close to three hundred and all those people will see your work and no doubt admire it enough that some will want you to design for them. This could be a real boost for your career."

"I don't need a boost, thank you very much," she said. "I already have more than enough clients."

"Aren't you interested in seeing your company grow?"

They were passing through the town by then and the open car afforded her an unobstructed view of the quaint conical roofs on the houses, and the pretty flowering vines climbing over fences and doorways. Down near the quay, a street market hummed with shoppers clustered around stalls loaded with fresh fish, fruit, vegetables, and other food.

The kaleidoscope of color, bright orange, red and yellow against a backdrop of azure sky and turquoise water, added to the scent of blossoms mingling with fresh baked bread and the sharp tang of the ocean, presented a feast to the senses like nothing she'd experienced before. And yet, despite the bustle of activity, the pace of life was so much less frenetic than what she was used to in Vancouver.

Here, people really did take time to smell the flowers. Here, there was always tomorrow on which to take care of the things that didn't get done today.

"Well, Regina? Don't you want to increase your business assets?"

"No," she said, surprising herself almost as much as she no doubt surprised him. "I love my work, but it doesn't consume me, nor does it fill all the corners of my life. It never will."

"How so?"

Again, she surprised herself. "Because, at the end of my life when I look back at what I've achieved, costume design won't be what counts."

"And what will?"

"A real home."

"You don't have one?" He sounded skeptical.

"I have a very smart town house, if that's what you mean. It's extremely comfortable, very well located, quite charming, and it suits me well enough for now. But I want to be remembered for something more meaningful than a pile of lumber and a few dramatic designs which will be forgotten even sooner than I will. I want to leave behind a legacy of love."

"And just how do you propose to do that?"

"With a family," she said, her heart swelling with a need which went back twenty years, to the day she'd learned she was an orphan. "With a husband and children."

He turned onto the road leading to the airport. "Successful career woman giving it all up for the dubious joy of changing diapers and scrubbing floors? Somehow, I don't see you fitting into such a picture—unless, of course, you plan to marry for money."

She could have slapped him. He certainly deserved it. "Did I forget to mention that I don't need to go searching for a rich husband? That I have enough in the way of assets that I can afford to marry a poor man and the only criteria is that he loves me for myself, and not for what I own?"

"Is that ever enough to keep a woman happy?"

Annoyed, she threw the question back at him. "Is it enough for men?"

"Yes," he said. "Often to their lasting regret. Because most men are very straightforward about their objectives, whereas women too often have an ulterior motive."

An invisible cloud seemed to pass over the bright day. "Are we talking about your ex-wife again?"

"She fits the type, certainly."

She longed to ask him what the woman had done to disillusion him so thoroughly, but sensed he'd rebuff her. Instead, she said, "Do you think Mary Margaret has an ulterior motive in marrying your brother?"

"Mary Margaret is different."

"We're all different, Robin, that's my whole point, and you're too smart a person to make such dangerously sweeping statements and really believe them. We have minds of our own, we choose how to live our lives, and sometimes we make mistakes. But most of us learn from them and go on to make wiser choices in the future."

He brought the Corniche to a stop outside the small terminal. The sun scorched blinding white on the tarmac. The heat hung in the air, dense and breathless. He swung open his door and climbed out. "And some of us don't," he said flatly. "Some mistakes as you choose to call them, are unforgivable. Are you coming in, or do you want to wait here?"

"I'll come in," she said, wilting under his unflagging bitterness. How he must have loved his wife, that she'd been able to wound him so deeply!

She played her part well, that much he had to give her. Hardly ever a false step and even when she stumbled, a man had to have his wits about him to notice. And therein lay the problem because, when he was around her, his wits took second place to other, more primitive instincts.

"We'll have lunch at the Plantation Club," he said, when the business at the airport was done. "It overlooks the yacht basin and if there's a breeze to be found anywhere, it'll be there."

"Sounds lovely," she said demurely, dipping her head so that her face was hidden under the brim of her hat, and if he hadn't known better, he might have been fooled into thinking she was shy.

The club was crowded, as usual, but he had a permanent reservation and they were led to his table immediately. Fully aware of the interest aroused by his appearing with a stranger who swept into the place with her pale green skirt swirling just above her ankles like the sudden onset of a cool Canadian spring, he nodded to the familiar faces already at lunch and, wanting to observe her reaction to the stir she'd created, sat her in the corner and took the chair next to her, so that they both looked out at the room.

"Iced tea," she replied, when he asked her what she'd like to drink.

"Try the planter's punch instead," he suggested. "You'll find it very refreshing." And before she could voice a protest, ordered one for each of them.

She took off her hat and dropped it carelessly next to her straw bag on the floor. "Are you going to choose my food, as well?" she wanted to know, the impudence he found so attractive sparkling in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She'd wound her hair up on top of her head, but a strand had fallen loose and spilled down the nape of her neck like a skein of pale silk ribbon on a honey-gold background. Suppressing the urge to tuck it back into place, he nodded at the waiter who'd served both his father and grandfather before him. "We'll have the conch salad, Hamilton."

The man took off to the bar and returned a short time later with the drinks. After he left a second time, she ran a finger lightly down her throat and turned her head to catch the drift of breeze created by the overhead fans. "You were right," she said. "It is much cooler here."

"I'm glad you approve."

A smile tugged at her mouth. "Aren't you going to tell me you're always right?"

"I'm only right ninety-nine point nine percent of the time."

The smile gave way to a teasing laugh, a bewitching musical fall of amusement that captivated him. "You mean, you once thought you'd made a mistake, but you were wrong?" Then, touching her fingers to her mouth, said contritely, "Oh, I'm sorry! That wasn't a very nice thing to say, and I really didn't mean it!"

"Why do I have trouble believing that?"

"I think because you and I become very good at not saying what we really mean, Robin. Very good at leaping to all the wrong conclusions about each other." She clinked the rim of her glass against his. "How about a toast to not doing that anymore?"

The memory of their last kiss surfaced in his mind, right down to the artificial moans of ecstasy she'd let out. Too bad she'd had her eyes wide open at the time and looked more like a terrified mare about to be mated with a raging stallion, than a woman wildly overcome with passion! "Is that possible?"

"We could always try, couldn't we?"

"For what purpose?"

"Well, you said yourself that we can't avoid each other. Why make things any more awkward than they have to be?" She sipped her punch. "This is delicious, by the way. If the conch salad's half as good, I'm going to have to swallow my pride and let you do all the ordering in future."

"For the remainder of your time here, at least," he said, his attention caught by the silhouette of the man poised on the threshold leading from the outside deck. Although backlit by the early afternoon sun, there was no mistaking his identity.

So, Keith Notting was back on Balfleur!

Robin fixed him in a stare, and silently dared him to acknowledge it. Keith stood a moment, scanning the tables, then, sensing he was being observed, his glance swiveled and collided with Robin's.

His mouth twitched, the full, almost feminine lips tightening a fraction. He tilted his head, aiming for arrogance, but the attempt wilted under his enemy's unblinking regard. Aware that just about everyone else present was interested in how he was going to handle the situation, he squared his shoulders and wove a jaunty path among the tables until he reached Robin's.

"It has been a long time," he said, the heavily-accented English some people found so irresistible more pronounced than ever. "How are you, my friend?"

"Like most people on the island, better off not having to share it with you. What brings you back here, Notting?"

"What always brings me back? The beautiful ladies, of course," he drawled insolently, bending an oily smirk on Regina who lowered her too-long, too-dark lashes, and smiled back prettily. "Are you going to introduce me to your lovely companion?"

"No. That's a privilege I reserve for friends and you hardly qualify. You're not looking your usual buff self, Notting. Prison didn't agree with you?"

An ugly flush darkened the man's face. "I see that trying to smooth over our differences was a mistake. You are clearly a man who prefers to hold on to a grudge." He clicked his heels and gave a stiff little bow. "Good day, pretty lady! Perhaps we'll meet another time, under happier circumstances."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Robin assured him.

Looking thunderstruck, Regina fortified herself with another sip of punch before jumping into the silence left behind as Notting beat a retreat. "Did you have to be quite so cruel? The man was just trying to be sociable."

"Did you not hear me refer to his having been incarcerated?"

"Oh, yes," she said, with heavy sarcasm. "I doubt anyone in the room missed it!"

"Then what makes you think I owe him any sort of courtesy?"

"Maybe the fact that he's served his time and shouldn't have his past held against him any longer?"

"You know nothing about his past. If you did, you might not feel so charitably inclined towards him."

"Perhaps not. But all I know right now is that you were intolerably rude and went out of your way to humiliate him in front of a roomful of people who obviously know him."

Robin drew in a long breath, and debated the wisdom of telling her more, because she was right in one respect. The past was over. But if, by keeping his silence, he allowed Notting to come across as the victim rather than the perpetrator, could he live with that?

"He was convicted of impaired driving on a neighboring island," he said brusquely, settling for the short version of the story.

"Oh." She looked down, her expression somber. "Well, I agree, that's hardly to his credit."

"No, it isn't," he said. "Especially not when he had a child in the car at the time of his arrest."

Her gaze, wide with distress, flew back to his face. "Was the child hurt?"

"No. Neither the child nor the mother was injured."

She drew in a shocked breath. "His wife was there, and did nothing to stop him from getting behind the wheel of a car and risking their child's life?"

"It wasn't his wife, nor was it his child. They were mine."

"Oh, Robin!" Impulsively, she covered his hand. "I'm sorry!"

"Why? You had nothing to do with it."

"But I misjudged you. And so soon after we'd made a pact not to leap to conclusions about each other."

"Actually, we never did reach agreement on that, but it doesn't matter. Notting doesn't matter, either, not anymore, and he's not worth spoiling our lunch over. Here comes our salad. Would you care for another rum punch?"

"Good grief, no! I've hardly touched this one, and already it's going to my head. I'd like some water, though."

He ordered a bottle of Perrier and turned the conversation in another direction. "The package you picked up were the beads you need to finish Mary Margaret's wedding gown?"

"Yes," she said, her attention caught by something or someone beyond his view. Well, what had he expected? That she'd hang on his every word as if she really cared about anything he had to say? She was every bit as shallow as he'd first supposed, and any inclination he might have had to change his mind on that had died the other night. "They had to be ordered specially, which is what took so long for them to arrive, but now that they're here, I'll have the dress done in no time."

"Then perhaps once it's finished, you'll change your mind and take me up on my invitation to visit the stables."

"Perhaps I will," she said vaguely, her glance again sliding past him.

"What's so intriguing, Regina? Don't tell me Notting is still hanging around, ogling you from afar?"

"No," she said. "But a woman just came in the door and from the way she keeps looking over here, I think she must recognize you. In fact, I'm certain she does because she's headed right this way."

He glanced up in time to see Zelena Green approaching. Following so soon after Notting's unwelcome visit, it was something he could have done without.

"It is you, Robin!" she warbled. "I was sure I must be mistaken."

"Have I changed that much since the last time you saw me?" he said lightly, standing up and kissing the proffered, perfumed cheek.

She stepped back and pursed her lips in a pretty pout. "Well, it has been weeks. And I hardly expected…"

That he'd be with another woman? She might as well have come out and said what she was so clearly thinking. Her glance, as it slid dismissively over Regina, spoke volumes of protest.

Knowing he couldn't very well refuse an introduction this time, he said, "I'd like you to meet Mary Margaret's maid of honor, Regina Mills. This is Zelena Green, Regina."

"Oh, she's the seamstress! I've already heard about her from Camille. Well, aren't you a sweetie, treating her to lunch at a place like this, Robin." Zelena slid a familiar arm through his, her pout melting in the sudden warmth of the smile she turned on Regina. "Is the sewing going well, dear?"

"Oh, yes, ever so!" Regina cooed, too sweetly for his peace of mind. "Thank you so much for asking! And I'm ever so grateful to Robin for letting me take a few hours off and showing me the sights. It's a real honor."

"I'm glad you realize what a very lucky woman you are. Robin doesn't usually bother to squire the hired help around the island."

"Are you here alone, Zelena?" he asked, not liking the direction the conversation had taken, or the crackling tension that went with it.

"Actually not." She bathed him in another smile. "I'm with friends."

"Well, don't let us keep you from them."

"They won't mind. They won't even miss me, if you're thinking of asking me to join you."

"Some other time, perhaps. We're about ready to leave," he said, hurriedly detaching himself from her grasp. "If you're finished toying with that salad, Regina…?"

"Quite," she said, the frost in her voice rivaling the ice cubes clinking in her water glass. "I find I don't have as much of an appetite as I first thought. In fact, I believe I have a touch of indigestion."

"Too much sun, perhaps," Zelena suggested.

"Too much hot air, certainly," she replied, plunking her hat on her head and disappearing behind the brim.

"Feel up to a stroll to help settle your stomach?" he asked snidely, once they were outside.

"Not if you're in a hurry to get back."

"I wouldn't have offered, if I was. We'll go as far as the market and give you a taste of local life."

"Whatever." She shrugged indifferently.

"Do you like sailing?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I own the white yacht moored at the end of the second dock over there, and I'd offer to take you for an evening cruise, but if you're not interested…."

"Perhaps you've forgotten already how my parents died," she said icily. "But if it's company you're looking for, I'm sure Ms. Green would be more than happy to join you."

"I apologize," he said, truly contrite. "That was insensitive, even for me."

"Fine," she replied, and sank into stony silence.

They walked in silence for another hundred yards or so, then turned down a narrow lane enclosed on both sides by high walls beyond which ornamental palms clacked and swayed in the breeze.

Still cursing himself for being so thoughtless, he tried again to engage her in conversation. "Some of the oldest residences on the island lie along here," he said. "Fine houses set in beautiful gardens. You'll see one for yourself in a few days. The Harrisons are throwing a pre-wedding party on the Thursday before the wedding. You've already met their daughter, Camille. She's the other bridesmaid."

Another silence ensued. Finally, she said, "You're sleeping with her, aren't you?"

"Who, Camille Harrison? Good God, no! Why would you even ask such a question?"

"Not her," she snapped. "She's much too charming and well-bred! I'm talking about the other one. That Zelena creature."

"She's harmless, Regina."

"She's a viper in panty hose!"

"Well, not that it's any of your business," he said, hardly able to keep his face straight, "but no, I am not sleeping with her. Nor do I intend to."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not my type, and she wants more than I'm prepared to give. Now I have a question for you. Why do you care?"

She didn't lie very well. "I don't," she said, turning pink.

"Is that why I had to get you out of the club before you ripped her throat out?"

"I didn't like her condescending attitude," she said primly.

"I didn't like the unflattering innuendo in your remarks, a moment ago, either. What do you mean, Camille's too charming and well-bred to sleep with me?"

Her blush deepened to the color of the fuchsia bougainvillea hanging over the wall behind her. "I didn't mean it quite how it came out."

"So we're back to that again, are we? Saying one thing, and meaning another?"

"It's your fault!" she shot back, flustered. "You make me do and say things I don't mean, all the time."

"I guess that explains your phony, melodramatic response to my kiss, the other night."

Her mouth dropped open. "I liked being kissed by you!" she exclaimed, on an indignant puff of breath.

"Oh, please, Regina! Save it for someone too inexperienced to know the difference between play-acting, and the real thing."

Her lashes swooped down to hide whatever expression her eyes might betray and, this time, the color stained her throat and neck as well as her face, leaving him wondering how far down it went before it stopped. "How did you know?"

It was the last thing he'd expected her to say. Denials, yes; injured innocence, certainly. But outright admission of guilt? Never! In his experience, few women were capable of that kind of honest introspection.

"That you weren't exactly swept away by the moment?" He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. The unconvincing moans, perhaps. Or the way you latched onto me and tried to drag me farther inside all the time that your eyes were wide open and filled with something other than overwhelming desire. Shall I go on, or have I made my point?"

She pressed her lips together, reminding him all too vividly of how soft and silky they'd felt under his, and ventured an uncertain glance at him from beneath those absurdly long lashes.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted by…night noises."

Her embarrassment, rather than her words, were what clued him in to what she really meant. "Are you perhaps referring to the goings-on next door?"

She paled a little and nibbled the corner of her mouth. "You mean, you know?"

"I'm neither blind nor stupid, Regina," he said, wearily, resuming their walk. "I'm fully aware my brother spends most nights with his bride-to-be."

"You are? And you're not doing anything to put a stop to it?"

"They're consenting adults. As long as they're discreet, I'm not going to make a fuss."

"But I thought that was the reason you insisted Mary Margaret not stay in the main house. I thought—"

"You thought I was a controlling bully whose chief pleasure in life was wielding his clout to make those around him as miserable as possible."

"Well, you do like to have your own way!"

"Where my son is concerned, yes, I do. I will not have him exposed to behavior which will only confuse him. He had enough of that with his mother's carryings-on."

He hadn't realized he'd set such a brisk pace that she was almost running to keep up with him until she caught his arm and said, "Slow down, Robin, please, and let me catch my breath enough to apologize. I've misjudged you on a number of points and I'm really sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I hate that other things and other people keep coming between us."

"Given that your stay here is temporary, it hardly matters."

"It matters," she said firmly. "Everything matters in life, Robin. Every ant you step on accidentally, every petal that falls, everything and everyone—especially us."

"Us? How do you figure that?"

"Well, Mary Margret is like a sister to me, so after the wedding, you and I will be…sort of related."

"Related?"

She blushed again, a lovely, delectable shade of rose. "Stop looking at me like that!" she mumbled. "If related is too strong a word for you, how about friends, instead?"

She was the kind of woman who eroded a man's defenses. Warm, forgiving, generous, and a damn sight too alluring. If he'd met her seven years ago…!

But that kind of useless thinking did nothing but provoke the urge to kiss her again, and that annoyed him enough to say brusquely, "I'm not the kind of man who makes friends casually or easily, Regina."

"Well, at least we're on speaking terms again. Isn't that progress of a sort?"

"It's a beginning," he allowed.

"And that's enough," she said, lifting her face and bathing him in a smile which threatened to topple what was left of his reserve. "At least for now. Tell me more about the island, Robin. How does it feel to know you hold the welfare of its residents in the palm of your hand?"

They'd left the old residential section behind by then and reached the center of town where the market clustered around the fishing harbor. "No different from any other job where a man's responsible for his employees," he said, then stopped to greet the young mother passing by with a baby balanced on her hip. "Hello, Madeleine! That's a fine-looking boy you've got there. How's your husband?"

"Getting stronger every day, thanks to you," she replied. "The operation saved his life, and we can never repay you for your generosity."

"You already have, Madeleine, by being there when Jean needed you," he told her. "Give him my best and take care of each other."

"No different from any other job?" Regina said, watching as Madeleine went on her way. "I rather doubt that."

"I might own the land, but I don't own its people, nor could I run it efficiently without their cooperation."

"But they revere you as if you're a god, and I'm beginning to understand why."

"I'm as mortal as the next man, Regina. I've made my share of mistakes, and there's not a soul here who doesn't know it."

"Do you ever get claustrophobic, living on such a relatively small patch of land, with everyone knowing your business?"

"I don't," he said, the question giving rise to far more unpleasant memories than she could begin to imagine, "but there are some who do. You might find, if you stay here long enough, that you're one of those people."

"Oh, I don't think so!" She flung out her arms and spun around, sending the skirt of her dress dancing around her slim ankles. "I love the open vistas of sea and sky. There's a feeling of freedom here that I've never experienced anywhere else."

"There's also a lack of sophisticated culture. No opera or theater, or ballet. No glitzy hotels or resorts."

"That's what the rest of the world's for, Robin, and in this day and age, it's only a short hop away. After all, aren't you the one who said, just this morning, that if my sewing supplies didn't arrive in time, we'd go shopping in Miami? But this…!" She climbed on the low stone wall separating the market from the park behind the beach and, taking off her hat, sent it skimming through the air like a saucer. "This is paradise!"

A boy of about eight, dark-skinned, dark-eyed, dark-haired, left the soccer game he was involved in, picked up her hat from its landing spot on the grass, and ran over to present it to her. "Here, miss."

"Thank you, angel," she said, jumping down from the wall and bending so that she was at eye level with him.

He held her gaze a moment, broke into a worshipful smile, then ran back to join his friends.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she murmured, straightening.

"They all are, at that age," Robin said, giving in to the stab of regret assailing him at the way she'd addressed the child.

Had any woman ever spoken to Roland with such a wealth of tenderness in her voice? He thought not. Though loving enough, Lisa wasn't given to extravagant demonstrations of affection, and Marian…. Marian had saved her endearments for men outside her marital sphere.

"You sound so sad," Regina murmured. "Why is that?"

"Because they learn too soon about betrayal, the world stops being a shining, perfect place for them, their innocence is lost, and they never get it back again."

"Not always, Robin," she said, catching his hand and folding her fingers around his. "There are happy endings, sometimes, and I should think that on this protected, beautiful island, the chances are better than just about anywhere else. There's a sense of family, of belonging here, that you don't find in big cities. It's a wonderful place for a child—safe, free from crime and poverty."

"And still it's not enough for some people."

"It wasn't enough for your ex-wife," she said. "But that was a failing in her, not you."

"Try telling that to Roland, the next time he wants to know why he doesn't have a mother to come to school concerts, or tuck him in at night, the same as all his friends do. Try answering some of the other questions he asks, as well, while you're at it."

"Well, I don't pretend to be an expert on children," she said thoughtfully, "but it seems to me that all you can do is answer as honestly as possible."

"You think it's that easy, do you?" He laughed bitterly. "Then tell me, how should I have answered when my son asked me why his mommy was kissing a man behind the pool cabana and why she wasn't wearing her bikini top at the time?"

"She did that?" Regina exclaimed, on a shocked intake of breath. "Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry! Was she with Keith Notting? Is that why you hate him so much?"

"No. He was just one of several, and when he wound up behind bars, she moved on to a member of my house staff—a blond Adonis responsible for maintaining the swimming pools. They left the island together, just five minutes ahead of my boot, but not before she'd flaunted the affair in front of Roland." He paused long enough to swallow the bitter anger souring his tongue. "I made up some excuse at the time, but if you think I should now spell it out to him candidly, in all its sordid detail—"

"No, of course I don't! He's too young to understand, and even if he weren't, that's more information than he ever needs to know."

"Right now, perhaps. But in time he needs to understand, if only to protect himself against repeating my mistake when he's old enough to choose a wife."

"Why do you assume you're the one who made a mistake?"

"Because I knew the risks, but I married her anyway."

"When two people are deeply in love, risks aren't something they always consider. It's easy to be wise, after the fact. Hindsight's a wonderful thing."

"So is foresight." He swung around and started retracing their steps. "I wish I could subscribe to your dewy-eyed belief that love conquers all, Regina, but the plain fact is, it doesn't. It's fragile and, in the romantic sense at least, short-lived."

"Are you saying you don't believe in marriage?"

"No. I'm saying it's up to a man to choose wisely. I didn't, and Roland is still paying the price."

She was silent for so long that he thought—hoped—the topic had exhausted itself. He lived with the knowledge of his own culpability every day. Rehashing it all with this woman, who stirred up emotions and desires best left sleeping, merely added another wrinkle to an already messy situation. He didn't need it. He didn't need her.

But when had she ever been satisfied to let someone else have the last word? "So if you had everything to do over again," she began, the minute they were in the car and headed back to the estate, "what would you do differently?"

"That's easy," he said promptly. "Choose a woman with Balfleur blood flowing through her veins—someone born and bred to the rhythm and tempo of this island—instead of settling for an outsider.

The second the convertible cruised to a stop in the forecourt, Morton, the butler, came out to meet them, his face creased with worry. "Thank goodness you're home at last, Mister Locksley! I'm afraid there's been an accident. Madame Lisa took a bad fall just before lunch."

"Good God! Why wasn't I informed sooner?"

Just how significant a matriarchal role Lisa played showed in the alacrity with which Robin leaped out of the car while the engine was still running, and in the staccato burst of alarm in his voice as he fired off his question. Equally concerned, Regina reached across to turn off the ignition, then hurried after the two men as they strode into the house.

"We tried to reach you at the club, but you'd already left, Mister Locksley" Morton was explaining, when she caught up, "and we were unable to contact you on your cell phone."

Robin slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead. "I forgot to take the damn thing with me when I went out, that's why. Has the doctor seen her?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

"And? Does my aunt require hospitalization?"

"Madame refused to entertain the idea and Doctor Evert agreed she could recuperate at home. She's resting comfortably now and asked that you and Miss Mills stop by her room as soon as you returned. She's quite agitated, I'm afraid, and Monsieur Charles is beside himself with worry."

"I can imagine," Robin said grimly. "We'll go up right away." Already halfway across the inner courtyard to the curving staircase at the other end, he crooked a peremptory finger at Regina. "Follow me."

He'd already taken the bloom off her day with his remark about never entrusting his heart to anyone but an island woman, and that he was now flinging orders at her without so much as a please would ordinarily have been enough for her to remind him in no uncertain terms that she was not one of his lackeys.

In this instance, though, Lisa's condition took precedence over Robin's manners, or lack thereof. Still, Regina couldn't suppress a twinge of regret that the intimacy they'd shared on their stroll through town had lasted such a brief time.

A central hall lined with many closed doors ran the length of the upper floor of the house, with tall, open windows at each end and numerous ceiling fans whirling lazily to keep the air circulating. On the walls between the doors hung portraits of dark-haired, noble-looking men and finely-featured women. Locksley ancestors, she guessed, glancing at them as she sped by; the resemblance was unmistakable.

The Duclos's suite of rooms lay in a wing at the far end of the house and, as Regina might have expected, was a spacious, elegant affair with a sitting room, small private dining room and study, all opening onto the usual deep shaded verandahs overlooking a fabulous view down the hillside to the sea.

A shaken Charles ushered them into a bedroom furnished in shades of blue and ivory. Lisa, wearing a froth of beribboned lace and satin, sat propped up on a bank of silk-covered pillows like an aging Cleopatra about to set sail in her barge.

"This is not how I planned to spend the next several days," she proclaimed, waving aside her husband's anxious hovering and patting the edge of the bed in invitation for Regina to sit. "I've twisted my ankle rather badly, and I'm afraid it's going to create a serious inconvenience, in light of all the entertaining we're facing in the coming days."

"Never mind all that. We'll manage somehow." Robin glowered affectionately at her from the foot of the bed. "More to the point, how come you fell in the first place? I suppose you were in your usual hurry and not looking where you were going?"

"Don't blame me!" she snapped. "It was that benighted kitten's fault. Ever since Roland took a shine to it, it's forever underfoot. It's a miracle I didn't break my neck."

His scowl melted into an unabashed grin. "You're an indestructible old woman, Aunt Lisa and I don't know why we're wasting sympathy on you. If anyone needs comfort, it's probably the cat."

"The cat," she assured him irascibly, "is perfectly fine, and you have bigger problems to face than worrying about it. Or have you forgotten that the French Trade Envoy and his entourage are joining us for dinner tonight, and staying over until tomorrow?"

"Oh, hell! Yes, I had."

"I expected as much. Well, lucky for you that Regina is able to take my place as hostess, or you'd be left to cope single-handedly with Mister Rhames and that insatiable wife of his."

"Me?" Regina said. "Oh, surely not! Mary Margaret is the one who should take your place?"

"Good heavens, child!" Lisa snorted. "Mary Margaret and David are too wrapped up in each other to spare a thought for anyone else. Why, the Envoy could choke on a fish bone and fall face first in his plate, and they wouldn't notice! No, you're the only possible choice."

"I'm afraid my aunt's right," Robin said. "Mary Margaret isn't up to the task, not these days. Too caught up in wedding fever."

"Precisely." Lisa smiled, gracious in victory. "And now that we're all in agreement, Robin, have Charles show you out. I believe the cook wants your approval on some last-minute changes in the menu. No, my dear, not you," she added, when Regina rose to leave also. "You stay and keep me company a little longer."

Before leaving, Robin rested his hand on Regina's shoulder; a passing touch only, but as always where he was concerned, it stirred up an aftermath of sensation out of all proportion to the occasion. "Will you come up to the house half an hour earlier than usual, Regina, so that we may greet our guests together?"

"Yes," she managed, more elated than she had any right to be at the idea of being his consort for the evening.

"I should warn you, it'll be a somewhat more formal occasion than usual."

"More formal than usual?" She blinked, taken aback. "I have a hard time imagining how, since everyone here always dresses for dinner."

"When it's just family, we make an occasion of it, yes, but not to the degree that Mimi Rhames expects. She shows up looking as if she's about to be presented to the crowned heads of Europe. Full length evening dress, enough jewelry to set up shop, and all that sort of thing. It'll be a long and rather tedious evening, I'm afraid. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll manage," she said, her gaze trapped helplessly in his.

"You have something suitable to wear? If not, I'm sure Mary Margaret—"

"I have something. Don't worry, Robin, I won't embarrass you."

"Having never seen you look anything but lovely, it never occurred to me that you might. I was thinking only of how you'd feel if you found you were under-dressed for the occasion."

"I appreciate your concern," she said, drawn ever deeper into the beguiling depths of his blue, blue eyes.

He rewarded her with one of his rare and charming smiles. "Until later, then."

She watched as he dropped a kiss on his aunt's cheek, then followed Charles from the room. The door clicked shut behind them and left behind a hanging silence marked only by the discreet tick of the exquisite ormolu clock on the bedside table.

At length, Lisa said quietly, "Your face is a picture, child. Everything you're feeling is written there and what I see at this moment is utter turmoil. Is my nephew the reason for it?"

"Yes," she said simply. "He's…different from other men I've known."

"In other words, you don't understand him."

"I don't understand myself!"

"Because you're hopelessly attracted to someone who's working so hard to keep you at arm's length?"

"Crazy, isn't it?" Regina attempted a laugh which fell sadly short of the mark.

"Not really, my dear. Sex has you by the throat, and that tends to befuddle one's faculties."

Appalled, Regina exclaimed, "Robin and I haven't had sex!"

"But you've thought about it. Indeed, that's almost all you can think about where he's concerned. Having sex with Robin."

"Is it so obvious?" she muttered, burning with embarrassment.

Lisa laughed, not unkindly. "There's no need to look so ashamed. It's mostly about sex at this stage of a relationship, and that's as it should be. Sex is crucial to love between a man and a woman. It's a gift beyond price, and it's meant to be enjoyed. I enjoy it. Charles is a magnificent lover! There, does that shock you?"

"In all truth, yes. But not in the way you might think. I just never expected you and I would ever have such a frank discussion."

"We are women, Regina. It is part of our nature to confide in one another in matters of the heart." She laughed again, a little wickedly this time. "Men are dismayed by that, of course. They don't care for the fact that we…what is that American expression which puts is so well? Gang up on them."

By then as curious as she was mortified, Regina said, "Is that what we're doing? Ganging up on Robin?"

"Possibly."

"He'd be furious, if he knew."

"He won't hear about it from me." Lisa stroked the fine cotton sheet covering her and sighed. "Robin is very good at orchestrating other people's lives, but he's in danger of making a terrible mess of his own. And that's why I'm speaking to you so bluntly—because from what I've observed, you might be the one woman to change all that. So, the question now becomes, what else can you bring to the relationship, apart from the obvious sexual attraction?"

"At this point, I'm not sure we even have a relationship!"

"Well, the potential for one is certainly there. I'm neither blind nor stupid. I know what to look for. He drives you pleasantly crazy. You can't think straight when he's near. He fills your mind, your heart, your soul. You crave him, even as you fear him, because he threatens to turn your world upside-down. But Robin will run in the opposite direction if he believes you're drawn to him only because he's beautiful."

"Oh, there's more to it than that!" Regina protested. "But he's a complicated man. Overcoming the barriers he throws up isn't easy."

"If you can bring yourself to understand what makes him the man he is today, you might find it worth the effort. His experience has been that women can't distinguish between love and infatuation—that they value things like money and prestige and appearances, over unwavering devotion, integrity and, yes, passion. Passion not just for him but for his family, and for the people of this island."

"All the things his ex-wife lacked, in other words."

"Precisely. And once you recognize that, your options become very clear-cut. He'll probably have sex with you, if that's all you want and don't mind walking away without regret afterwards. But he'll never again compromise Roland's happiness, or his own, by allowing himself to fall in love with you, unless you can convince him that you're as capable of loyal commitment as he is."

"That kind of thing takes time—more than I can afford. Once the wedding's over, I'll be gone from here."

"Then make the most of every minute you have left."

"But how, on such short acquaintance, does a person tell the difference between infatuation and love?"

"Gods, child, I don't have all the answers! I know only what I see and bring to those observations only the wisdom of my years. Perhaps what exists between the two of you will never amount to more than a superficial attraction and that, indeed, only time will tell. However, if you sincerely wish to begin the journey of discovery, then for heaven's sake get on with it! Start showing him that you're not someone to be easily dismissed, regardless of where you'll be living a week or two from now! Dare to reveal to him all that's in your heart."

But did she have that kind of courage? The question plagued Regina for the rest of the afternoon and throughout the time it took her to dress for dinner.

It was almost midnight, yet the air remained as heavy and close as if the sun still cast its powerful light over the gardens. Exchanging her elegant navy dinner gown for a short sarong printed with scarlet hibiscus, Regina slipped quietly out of her villa and headed for her favorite retreat.

Though shrouded on either side by deep shadows, the hillside steps lay clearly defined in the moonlight and the sand, when at last she reached the beach and took off her shoes, sifted between her toes like warm flour.

The evening had been a triumph from the moment she set foot in the main house and found Robin waiting for her. That he'd said not a word when he stepped forward to greet her hadn't mattered. The firm, almost possessive touch of his hand in the small of her back as he guided her into the salon, and the unspoken approval in his eyes as he poured champagne and regarded her over the rim of his glass, had been enough.

It wasn't enough now, though. Everyone else might be so sated with good food, wine and conversation that all they wanted was to flop into bed and sleep off the meal, but she was filled with a restless sense of unfinished business, of anticlimax.

The night should not have ended as it had, with formal handshakes, Gallic air-kissing on both cheeks, and her slipping quietly away in a rustle of midnight silk while Robin directed the Rhames to their overnight accommodation.

There should have been something more exciting to round off the occasion, just as the thimble-sized glasses of fine orange liqueur served with rich island coffee had completed the magnificent dinner.

Maybe that was why she cast aside her usual caution and ventured into the sea. Not far at first, to be sure; just enough for the gentle tide to ebb and flow idly around her calves. Stooping, she swished her hands back and forth, and sent tiny sparks of phosphorescence shooting through the water.

Magical, she thought. As magical as this night was meant to be. And made bold by the benign pleasure of the moment, she raised the hem of her sarong and waded in deeper until the waves caressed her thighs as sensually as a lover's hands.

"Oh, Robin…!" She murmured his name on a tiny breath full of longing which only she could hear.

Or so she thought. But scarcely had the words escaped her than, with blood-chilling suddenness, a hand slid under her hair and closed around the back of her neck. Letting out a muffled shriek of terror, she spun around to find him standing behind her, with the waves lapping at the hem of his khaki shorts.

"For someone who claims to be afraid of anything deeper than a glass of water, you're taking a hell of a chance wading in the shallows at this time of night," he chided. "There are dangers out here, and not all of them lie below the tide line."

"You mean, I could be mugged and robbed?" She pressed a fist to her ribs, to try to settle her erratic heart, and managed a laugh. "I doubt it! I don't have anything on me worth stealing."

His eyes were inscrutable in the dark, his expression unreadable. But his touch, as he trailed his fingers up her throat to her mouth, betrayed a hunger in him which electrified her. "I disagree," he said, his voice deep and dark. "You possess something any man in his right mind would covet."

"I do?" She trembled on the edge of expectancy, sure he would kiss her, and hoping it wouldn't be enough, that he'd want more. That he'd want everything she longed to give.

He didn't—but why should that surprise her? He seldom did what she hoped or expected. He merely led her to the brink of anticipation, and left her dangling there, hungrier than ever.

"You surprised me tonight," he remarked, directing her back to shore. "I knew you spoke some French, but I had no idea you were so fluent in the language, or so conversant with current affairs as they pertain to these islands in general, and to Balfleur in particular. Rhames was quite smitten by you."

And you, Robin? she yearned to ask. Did I misinterpret the warmth in your gaze at dinner? Was there a reason you glanced at me so often, and always with a hint of a smile playing over your mouth, as if we shared a secret too deeply personal to admit to anyone else? "His wife was charming, too, but very quiet."

Robin's laughter echoed across the water. "His wife likes attention—her husband's and that of every other man in the room, but she found slim pickings tonight. You stole the show. Why didn't you tell me how accomplished you are?"

"Why didn't you ask, instead of presuming I'd be an embarrassment to you?"

"I didn't say that, Regina."

"Perhaps not, but I can read what's going on in your mind."

"Can you really?" he murmured, his voice a smoky, sultry counterpoint to the cadence of the sea. "In that case, this shouldn't come as too much of a surprise."

And then, when she wasn't expecting it, he did kiss her, bringing his lips to hers in a fierce, erotic invasion of heat which sent her senses swimming. He explored her mouth, and when he knew it as thoroughly as he knew his own, went on with thrilling dedication to discover her throat, her ear, the bare slope of her shoulder.

"I have wanted to do this all night," he said roughly, his hands skimming the length of her spine to her hips and pulling her so close she could feel the urgent throb of his erection through the layers of his clothing.

She clutched at his upper arms, dazed. How was it possible that, with the simple brush of his lips over her skin, he could reach a place within her unfettered by physical boundaries? By what divine intervention did he know how to touch her soul?

His fingers toyed with the top of her sarong. Dipped into her cleavage with tormenting finesse. A moment later, the fabric whispered down her body and left her breasts bare to his gaze.

"From the moment you appeared on the terrace, right through that interminable dinner and all the civilized conversation that went with it, the only thing I wanted was to get you alone and rip that incredibly sexy gown from your body," he said hoarsely, grazing his palms lightly over her nipples. "Thank God you saved me the trouble. It would have been a pity to lay waste to such a lovely garment."

A spasm of pleasure shot through her and left her skin puckered with sensation. "I didn't realize you felt that way," she whispered. "You seemed so much in command."

He ripped off his shirt. Wrenched open the buckle at his waist and kicked off the rest of his clothing. Moonlight glimmered over him, painting his bronzed limbs with silver, and she thought that Lisa had said it best: he was beautiful.

He took her hand, and placed it against his chest, right over his heart. "Does this feel to you like a man in command?" he rumbled, and when she shook her head in mute denial, drew her fingers lower and boldly closed them around his penis. "Does this?"

Her breathing, shallow enough to begin with, seized up altogether at the power and vitality of him. She felt the strength seep from her legs, the warm, damp heat surge between her thighs. Her knees buckled, and she sank to the sand.

He knelt above her and traced the shape of her from head to toe, his hands warm and possessive. He murmured her name and made it sound like angels singing.

He removed her panties and parted her legs. Touched her—a single brush of his finger only, but it was enough. Enough to make her cry out in exquisite agony and reach for him, desperate to verify that this was no dream; that he really hovered over her, all lean and hard and ready.

He let her touch him. Thrust himself, hot and smooth, against the curve of her palm, before retreating far enough for a whisper of ocean breeze to flutter over her naked body.

"No…!" she begged on a long sigh. "Come to me, Robin…please! Come now!"

"All in good time, my love," he murmured hoarsely, touching her again, this time with his mouth…and its talent defied mortal boundaries.

He made her shimmer from the inside out. His tongue delved and stroked, until she arched like a bow, and flew like an arrow. Until she shattered into a million shining fragments and came together again more alive than she'd ever been before.

He left her begging and pleading and clutching at him. Reaching for him. Wanting more. Wanting all of him—everything he ever was or ever would be. And when he finally ended the glorious torment and drove into her, she knew that she'd never again be complete without him.

She closed around him, tight and sleek as a second skin. Contracted around the powerful length of him. And briefly reveled in the hot, sweet rush of his seed flooding into her before, once again, she splintered on another wave of ecstasy.

Of course, it had to end, unrehearsed miracle that their coming together had been, and she braced herself, expecting that, once the rush subsided, he'd pull away and again disappear behind the cool reserve that was too often his stock in trade.

When he did not, and instead lay with his weight pressing her into the soft white sand, and his breath gusting damp at her ear, and his hand idly stroking her hair, a slender hope sprang alive that perhaps he'd been taken by the same emotional storm as she had. Was it possible, she wondered dreamily, that they'd embarked on that journey of discovery Lisa had talked about?

At last—too soon—he stirred and, lifting his head, planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Well?" he said. "How do you feel? Full of regret?"

"Mm-mm." She shook her head, loving the feel of his cheek rasping slightly against hers. "Blissed out! What just happened between us…it was so much more than I dared to hope for!"

Laughter rumbled deep in his chest. "I'm not sure that's a compliment!"

"Oh, Robin, never doubt for a moment that it was wonderful!"

He kissed her again, lightly, tenderly. "For once, you and I are in agreement. What a pity that it has to end so soon, that we can't spend the rest of this singular night together. But my son—"

"I understand," she said. "You have to be there when Roland wakes in the morning."

"Yes." He ran his finger over her mouth, unaware of the surge of desire to which his casual embrace gave rise. "And you, too, must leave, Regina, because I meant what I said earlier. This is not a smart idea, to be wandering alone in such an isolated spot."

"But I love it here," she reasoned. "I love to watch the shooting stars streaming across the sky, and the reflection of the moon rippling over the night-calm sea. I love the tranquility of the island at rest, soothed by the quiet lullaby of the surf."

"Very lyrical, I'm sure, but don't be fooled by it," he replied, unmoved. "The sea can turn into a monster without warning, and who do you think would hear your cries for help and come to your rescue, should you find yourself in difficulties?"

"You," she said, leaning into him. "If there's one thing I've learned since I came here, it's that you're always there when you're needed."

"Not always. I'm as fallible as the next man, Regina. You can count on me for only so much."

It was as close to a warning as she wanted to get, that she shouldn't expect one night to translate into forever.

"Then I'll be more careful," she said lightly. "I'll only ever come here again after dark if I know I won't be alone."

"Temptress!" He smiled, sprang lithely to his feet, and offered his hand. "Come. I'll take you home."

"No." She shook her head, aware that if she presumed too much, pushed too hard for a closeness he wasn't ready to accept, then the regrets he'd spoken of would arise, and they'd be all his. "I can make it back on my own. I've traveled the cliff path often enough in the dark that I'm familiar with it."

"But I have another way, safer and swifter." He gestured down the beach to a spot where the encroaching jungle met the sand in a tangle of lush undergrowth, and she saw a horse grazing there; a ghostly, graceful creature, its flanks dappled by moonlight. So that was how he'd managed to sneak up on her so easily!

"Come," he said again, climbing into his clothes and draping her sarong around her breasts. "This way, we can prolong the pleasure of the night a little longer."

Denying him was beyond her. He vaulted astride the animal, then reached down and hoisted her up behind him. "Hold on tight," he ordered—as if she needed any encouragement. Then he clicked his tongue, and they were off in a powdery thud of hooves, a mile or more along the shore to a place where a broad trail opened out.

She'd never ridden bareback before; never clung to a body so lean and strong and capable; never felt so secure, so cherished. And she knew that if she lived to be a hundred, the memory of this night would remain, undimmed by the passing years.

It ended too soon, of course. Cresting a final slope, Robin drew the horse to a halt in the lee of guest pavilions and dismounted. "À demain, milady," he murmured, as she slid down into his waiting arms. "Sleep well."

À demain—until tomorrow.

Oh, yes, she'd sleep! And with such implicit promise to pave the way, in her dreams she'd hoard every touch, every kiss, every word they'd exchanged. "Yes," she breathed, lifting her face for one last kiss. "À demain."

She did indeed see Robin the next morning, but only from a distance. Since he appeared to be in a hurry and too preoccupied to notice her, she didn't attempt to draw his attention. Refusing to allow the keen sense of letdown to take hold—for what woman wanted to learn that she was so soon forgettable?—she instead took herself back to her workroom, and told herself to stop behaving like a teenager in the throes of puppy love. One encounter, no matter how memorable, did not amount to a lifetime commitment, except in romance novels.

Later that afternoon though, when she stopped by to visit Lisa, and learned that he and Roland had flown to Miami and would be gone at least overnight and possibly longer, her disappointment wasn't so easy to contain.

"Did he not bother to tell you he was called away?" Lisa inquired, skewering Regina in her penetrating, all-seeing gaze, and discerning far too much.

"Why would he?" Regina looked out at the blue afternoon with pretended indifference. So much for making an indelible impression on the man! "He hardly needs my permission to go wherever he pleases."

For the next forty-eight hours, she put aside her dented pride and drove herself to the point of exhaustion, finishing the dresses. But best intentions notwithstanding, nothing could silence the questions hammering in her head. Why hadn't Robin told her he was leaving? Was he deliberately avoiding her? Was this his way of telling her that, in the greater scheme of things, she simply didn't count?

It didn't help any that the heat grew intolerable. Heavy as a wet cloth pressed to one's face, it sapped both her energy and her normally sunny disposition.

"You're awfully crabby," Mary Margaret remarked, towards the end of the second day.

"You would be, too, if you were shackled to a sewing machine for fifteen hours at a stretch in weather like this!" she snapped.

Mary Margaret flinched. "Oh, you're working too hard, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have imposed on you like this."

Ashamed, because she knew how brittle her friend's self-esteem was, Regina took as deep a breath as the humidity would allow, and said apologetically, "It's no one's fault but my own and I had no business taking my frustrations out on you."

Nor had she. She was twenty-eight years old, and if she didn't have a string of past lovers to draw on for comparison, she'd at least been around long enough to know that impulsive one-night stands seldom amounted to anything permanent. Never mind that Robin had said and done all the right things after the fact. He was too much the gentleman to behave otherwise.

That evening, the clouds swept in from the east, dark and threatening. Rather than get caught in a downpour, she and Mary Margaret had an early dinner delivered to their quarters. By eight o'clock, lightning split the night sky, and thunder rolled down the hillside. A gale rattled the palm tree fronds and tore blossoms from the shrubs bordering the little terrace. Shortly after, the lights went out.

"Power failures happen regularly during stormy weather," Mary Margaret told her, lighting candles. "It's the one drawback to living here. But candlelight's so romantic, don't you think?"

"For you, perhaps," Regina said, and took herself off to her own rooms, there to lie alone in a bed large enough for two, but with only the filmy mosquito netting for company.

She awoke the next morning to tranquil skies, calm seas and the overwhelming scent of freshly washed flowers. Balfleur was living up to its name in fine style.

Refreshed herself, for the storm had cleared her mind as well as the air, she hung the finished gowns in garment bags and supervised their shipping to the main house, for storage until the big day. After seeing them safely stowed in an empty dressing room, she came back along the upper hall to find Robin waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"I hear you've been busy," he said, his glance sweeping over her as she descended to the main floor.

"I hear you've been away," she shot back, and could have slapped herself for sounding so piqued.

His lips twitched. "Did you miss us, Regina?"

"I missed Roland," she said scornfully. "But you? I barely noticed you were gone."

The twitch became a full-blown grin. "We missed you, too."

"Sure you did," she said, hanging on to her annoyance because it was her only defense against such an onslaught of charm. "And the little pigs of Balfleur have wings, and fly."

He pressed his lips together, but although that contained his laughter, it did nothing to quell the amusement dancing in his eyes. "There are no pigs on Balfleur, milady. Only sheep, horses and cattle. Oh yes, and a little boy who's learning to sail, and panting to have you come and applaud his progress." He caught her hand and drew her down the last two stairs. "And now that you're finally done with the wedding gowns, you have no reason to refuse him."

Resolve growing weaker by the second, she muttered, "I suppose not."

"Excellent! Perhaps you'd like to try handling a small boat yourself?"

"I'm not prepared to go quite that far," she said, turned weak at the knees by the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her, "but I'd love to see how Roland manages."

They went to a different beach, one she hadn't visited before, with a boathouse, and a launching ramp. After strapping a life jacket on Roland, Robin released a small, low-slung, lateen-rigged boat down the ramp into the water.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked her, as his son dog-paddled after him and climbed into the shallow cockpit. "There's room for three, an extra life preserver on board, and we're not going out more than a couple of hundred yards."

"I'm sure," she said, chilled despite the warmth of the sun, at the thought of being out of her depth on such a flimsy craft.

"I won't let you drown, I promise. You're too important to Mary Margaret for me to take chances with your safety."

"Only to Mary Margaret?" she mocked, hearing the teasing note in his voice.

"Not only to her," he said. "To me, and to my son."

They were words she lived to hear, but even they couldn't persuade her to climb aboard that frail-looking little dingy. So she lifted the camera slung around her neck and said, "Go give your son his lesson, then. I'm happy to be the official photographer."

And so the remaining days spun out, with her accompanying them when they went sailing, or swimming off the beach. And willingly, foolishly, she let herself slip into a surrogate mother role, making sure Roland wore sunscreen and a hat, and wrapping him in a towel to dry him off when he fell overboard.

She was the one he ran to for comfort when he scraped his knee on a chunk of coral. And hers was the heart he melted when he wound his little arms around her neck and told her she was pretty, and that he loved her and didn't want her to go away, not ever.

The nights followed a different theme, one of secret, searing passion between adults. With long hours stretching ahead and nothing to distract them from each other, Robin came to her, sometimes on the beach, under a full, benevolent moon, and sometimes in her villa.

Yet at some level, she knew that he did so with a reluctance outpaced only by his raging hunger; that he wished he could rise above such carnal needs. Sometimes, she suspected he hated himself for wanting her so much, and even though, deep down, instinct told her that such self-loathing could lash out and direct itself at her, she didn't care. He swept her into a world so deeply, thrillingly sexual that she lost her sense of survival, and lived only for the pleasure of the hours they shared.

To touch him, to taste him, and to know that with her mouth and hands she could smash through his formidable reserve and connect with him at the most intimate, elemental level, became, during those star-filled nights. She lived for his kiss. Died a tiny death every time he brought her to orgasm. And, responsive to his slightest touch, was born again within minutes.

When foreplay tore his self-control to shreds, she loved the feel of him entering her. She loved the power and thrust of his manhood; his stamina and strength. She gloried in hearing him groan helplessly against her mouth as she teased his flesh; in feeling the muscles of his belly flex like tempered steel as he cajoled her to yet another climax while fighting to delay his own.

She loved the battle, the way the balance of power shifted between them. Relished her fleeting little victories. But in the end, he always won, hurling her beyond the limits of mortal endurance in a shattering explosion of sensation and release. After, she clung to him, sometimes weeping from the intensity of the experience, and always amazed that she'd survived so wrenching an emotional catharsis.

But unlike his son, Robin always withheld a part of himself. He never begged her not to leave the island. Never, no matter how rich or full the passion between them, forgot himself so far as to tell her he loved her. And if part of her brain warned her that she was a temporary diversion only and was setting herself up for heartbreak by pretending otherwise, another, larger part refused to listen.

Today was all that mattered. And if she made it matter enough to Robin, perhaps tomorrow would never come. Sadly, though, it did, and so abruptly that she was caught completely unprepared.

"I'm afraid this is the last time we'll be able to spend the afternoon fooling around like this," he announced, hauling the boat into its covered berth, the Saturday before the wedding. "The first of the off-island guests arrive tomorrow, which means my time won't be my own between now and the day itself. Nor, come to that, will yours, seeing that my aunt still isn't up to par."

Although not a cloud marred the perfection of the sky, suddenly the sea appeared less blue, the sun not quite as bright. Unable to hide her dismay, she said, "Why so soon? The wedding's still a week away!"

"True, and most people won't arrive until a day or two before. But for close friends flying in from halfway around the world, it's the chance to visit before the event, and make a holiday of it. We'll have a full house by Monday, with more arriving daily."

"If the main house is full, where will the rest of them stay?"

"Some will take rooms at the Plantation Club, and others will stay with friends who live here year-round. It'll be a bit of a squeeze, fitting everyone in, but we'll manage somehow."

"You must be wishing I wasn't taking up an entire guest villa all to myself," she said, hoping he'd take her not-so-subtle hint and rush to assure her that he liked her living arrangements just as they were because, that way, they could continue their midnight trysts undetected.

Instead, he replied, "In light of everything you've done to help out, you've more than earned the right to a little extra comfort. We're all very grateful to you, Regina."

Grateful: the word assaulted her, sharper than a blade sliding between her ribs to rip open her heart.

"And is that what these last days all come down to, Robin?" she cried, detesting the shrill edge in her voice, but helpless to control it. "You're grateful?"

"Of course. You've been wonderful, stepping in whenever we've needed you. What else did you expect—that we'd simply take you for granted?"

Thoroughly deflated, she said, "No."

"But you're upset."

"'Upset' doesn't begin to cover it, but how like a man to understate matters!"

"And how like a woman to take exception to a perfectly innocuous remark," he said, casting a pointed glance at Roland who, although he didn't fully grasp the gist of the conversation, clearly picked up on the tension underlying it.

Filled with remorse at the confusion and fear she saw printed on the child's face, she said, "You're quite right. I don't know what possessed me to overreact like that. All I can say is that, for months, I've looked forward to seeing Mary Margaret and David getting married, but now that the time's here, I'm almost sorry."

"Why is that? Are you having second thoughts about their chances of making it work?"

"No, not that." She drummed up a smile, even though the effort made her face ache. "I suppose, if truth be told, I'd like things to remain the same as they've been for the last little while."

It was as close as she dared come to admitting outright all that was in her heart, but it didn't elicit a similar response from Robin. "Nothing stays the same forever, Regina," he said, averting his eyes. "We've both known that from the beginning."

Just to hammer home the message, life as she knew it at the Locksley estate underwent dramatic change from that point on. With the growing influx of international guests, lunches became more formal, dinners more elaborate, and the social calendar more crowded.

If they weren't out sailing, or riding horses, or playing croquet, or a round of golf, the visitors lolled around the pool, a sophisticated crowd of jet-setters whose unflagging amiability set Regina's teeth on edge.

"Thanks," she said, when Robin urged her to join in the fun while it lasted, "but I suspect Roland's feeling a little neglected, so if it's all the same to you, I'll spend some time with him instead."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he replied.

Oh, that's me, all right! she thought bitterly. Thoughtful, helpful—and stupid to a fault for falling in love with a man who's not the least bit interested in a permanent addition to his household.

For distraction, she turned again to work, more than happy to go along with Roland's request that she make him something special to wear at the wedding "because I'm carrying the rings and that's important," he said.

"Tell me what you'd like, then," she said.

"A space suit," he replied promptly. "A silver one, with a helmet."

"Okay, let's see what I come up with."

Fifteen minutes later, she submitted three drawings for his approval. "That one," he decided, selecting a Pierrot-style jumpsuit with flared legs and ruffled collar.

"That's my favorite, too," she said, hugging him.

The next morning, they went into town, to a little shop on the waterfront, and chose a length of fine white fabric in a silk-linen blend with just enough shine to it that it might have passed for silver if a person used his imagination. Afterwards, they stood at a booth in the market and ate crayfish sandwiches, before climbing in the Mercedes and being driven back to the estate.

He was such a delight, and so happy to have her shower him with attention. Every morning, he'd show up at her door, and stand patiently while she measured and fitted the garment.

"You'll be the best-dressed man there," she told him, fashioning the underside of the ruffled collar from a scrap of turquoise silk left over from the bridesmaid's dresses. "Every lady will want to dance with you at the reception."

But, "I'm only going to dance with you," he said. "You're my favorite lady in all the world. I love you, Regina."

"Oh, darling!" She sighed, her heart breaking for him, that he'd latched onto her, a stranger, when his mother should have been the recipient of his affection. "I love you, too."

Something of her own unhappiness must have shown in her voice because, after looking at her from his big, dark eyes a moment, he observed with preternatural insight, "Loving people is scary sometimes, isn't it? Sometimes, it's better not to, then you don't get sad if they don't love you back, but you can't always help it, can you?"

Dear God! she thought. That a child so young should have learned such a painful lesson already is nothing short of criminal!

If she could have, she'd have kept them both down at the guest villa and stayed away from the main house altogether. She'd have hoarded every second of the time the she had left on that magical island and lavished him with all the love she had to give. That, though, wasn't an option.

"You need a little adult conversation once in a while, and Robin still needs a hostess," Lisa informed her, catching her one day when she stopped by the main house on an errand for Mary Margaret. "I can do my part at lunch, but I'm too old to stay up half the night, smiling at people whose names I can't remember, and laughing at jokes I don't understand. You'll have to fill in for me, child, and that's all there is to it."

Of course, Regina agreed, but it was difficult to preserve a serene facade when she went hot all over every time Robin looked at her, and every time she looked at him. To be so close and not be allowed to touch, made her ache. And for all his apparent willingness to let their affair lapse, there were times, when some other man in the party perhaps drank a little too much champagne and paid her too much attention, that she thought she detected in Robin's eyes a proprietary interest that amounted almost to jealousy.

Was this how the rest of her time on Balfleur was destined to play itself out? she wondered, as the week progressed. With her teetering on the edge of despair, and him alternating between bland indifference and covert possessiveness?

On the Thursday before the pre-wedding party, she got her answer. Pleading fatigue, she'd excused herself shortly after dinner, and was on her way out of the salon when Robin caught up with her and murmured simply, "Later?"

Her weariness evaporated in a flash, replaced by such exhilaration that she didn't know how she remained earth-bound. "Later," she breathed, her spirits soaring, and sped back to the guest villa on winged feet.

He did care, at least a little bit! And a little was better than nothing.

In a haze of euphoria, she took a leisurely bath, knowing the social hour at the main house was far from over and that she had plenty of time in which to make herself pretty for him. She shampooed her hair and rinsed it with rose water. Massaged lightly perfumed body lotion into her sun-kissed skin. Then, wearing nothing but moon shadows for a nightgown, she pulled the mosquito netting around the bed and slipped under the fine cotton sheets, to wait for him.

At last, when the music and laughter no longer drifted on the air, and the estate had sunk into a sleepy silence broken only by the occasional night sound of the jungle, Robin emerged from the shadows.

It had been six nights since they'd made love and she, it appeared, was not the only one to have suffered from it. With a harsh intake of breath, he crossed the room, flung back the netting surrounding her bed, and reached for her in a frenzy of pent-up desire.

She rose up to meet him, and he buried his mouth against hers in a long, fierce kiss. Ran his hands up her back and down again, as if he were blind and every vertebra, every rib, every delicate muscle and tendon.

And when that wasn't enough to ease the ache of wanting, he ripped off his clothes and came to her in a driving rhythm so powerful that it rocked the world on its axis. So intimate that it cocooned them in a universe all their own, with neither space nor time nor wish for any other soul to share it with them.

"Gods," he rasped against her mouth, as the tempo of their loving raced towards a stupendous finale, "what have you done to me, woman, that I'm so bewitched by you?"

She clung to him, desperate to halt the encroaching tremors building within her and prolong the pleasure. She turned her face to his neck and tasted the salt of his sweat as he fought his own demons of desire.

With her legs locked around his waist, she drew him deeper into her, fusing him to her so tightly that there was no discerning where he ended and she began. "I love you, Robin," she whispered, in thrall to the convulsive pleasure overtaking her. "I love you!"

For a moment, he braced himself above her, his eyes wide with shock, his arms so rigid that the tendons quivered in the pale light. Then, with a groan of pure agony, he collapsed against her.

She felt his sudden gush of liquid heat, the powerful aftershocks which shook them both, and finally, as the world outside swam back into focus, the horrified realization of what she'd said struck home.

The silence which ensued boomed with unbearable suspense and she sought desperately for words to fill it—something sane and uncompromising. Something which would reverse the damage she'd done with her impulsive confession, and return them both to that lovely, intimate place they'd shared, such a short time ago.

Nothing came to mind and, frantic to fill the void, she muttered haltingly, "Have I ruined everything, Robin?"

He pulled away from her, swung his legs over the side of the bed and combed his fingers through his hair. "You've taken me by surprise," he said.

"Me, too. I had no idea I was going to…say what I did."

"I know. Which is why we both need to sleep on it." He shook his head, as if to clear it of thoughts he didn't want to entertain and reached for his clothes.

As miserable then, as she'd been transported, mere minutes before, she watched as he pulled on his pants, thrust his arms into the sleeves of his shirt, and tucked the tail in at his waist. That he couldn't be gone soon enough was patently obvious.

Yet, at the last, he stopped at the foot of the bed and said kindly, "Don't look so traumatized, Regina. You're off the hook. I'm very well aware that you spoke in the heat of the moment and will wake up in the morning wondering what in the world possessed you."

But as things turned out, she didn't come to that realization quite so soon. Not, in fact, until the following evening.

In the large, formal salon, a harpist plucked softly at her instrument for the pleasure of those guests seated there and at the small tables on the adjoining terrace. Down on the beach where a younger crowd gathered, the throbbing beat of a steel band filled the night.

Long, linen-draped tables in the dining hall groaned under a selection of Beluga caviar, prawns, smoked Scottish salmon, and Atlantic lobster flown in fresh that morning. A fleet of white-clad servants stood ready to serve guests. Champagne flowed like water.

The place was already crowded when the Locksley contingent arrived, and for that, Regina was grateful. The strain of behaving as if nothing untoward had occurred between her and Robin the previous night was taking a frightful toll, and it didn't help any that social etiquette demanded he act as her escort now.

"Please don't feel you have to stay with me," she said stiffly after, with faultless courtesy, he'd introduced her to the Tourneaus. "I'm sure there are other people here whom you'd rather socialize with, and I'm long past the age where I need a baby-sitter."

He snagged a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and pressed one into her hand. "Drink this, Regina," he ordered. "It might help sweeten your mood. And just for the record, I never allow myself to be coerced into spending time with someone I'd prefer to avoid."

"Not as a rule, perhaps, but you haven't been left with much of a choice lately, have you? I'm the unattached woman who can't be allowed to feel like a wallflower, and you're the one stuck with the job of keeping me entertained."

He inspected her at leisure, his blue eyes thoughtful as they swept from the top of her brown head to the tips of her strappy little gold sandals, and finally came to rest on the agitated rise and fall of her breasts. "Is that why you think I came to your bed last night?" he asked mildly. "To keep you entertained?"

She blushed so deeply, she was sure it was hard to tell where her rose-pink dress ended and her skin began. "I really haven't given the matter much thought."

"You're an atrocious liar, milady. You've thought of little else, and so, come to that, have I." He grasped her elbow and held her firmly to his side. "And I think it's time we spoke frankly to one another about this elephant in the room which no one but the two of us can see."

"You want to talk about us in here?" She looked around at the crush of people, appalled. "For heaven's sake, Robin, I might have spoken out of turn last night, but I don't deserve to be publicly humiliated for it."

He smiled. "Of course not here, milady. We'll find a more private place. Did I mention, by the way, how lovely you look this evening?"

"Flattering me isn't necessary to soften the blow of whatever it is you're about to tell me."

"What if I'm merely being truthful?" he said, steering her outside to a quiet corner of the terrace lit only by candles hanging in delicate glass lanterns from the branches of a nearby tree.

Recalling the trouble it had landed her in the night before, she said, "I'm not sure the truth is always such a good thing."

"It's the only thing that matters between a man and a woman. How can there ever be trust, if there isn't truth?"

More agitated by the second, she twisted the pearl ring on her finger and looked away. "You're right, of course—about everything. I'm not a good liar, never have been, and the plain truth is, I'm not feeling nearly as brave now as I was last night. In fact, I'm downright panic-stricken."

"Then let me put you out of your misery," he said, stilling the nervous movement of her hands and raising them to his lips. "You're a beautiful, generous woman, Regina, and I'd hate to think I'm too blind to recognize a gem when I see one. But—"

Sweet heaven, in trying to let her down gently, he was going to kill her with kindness! "But you're not in love with me," she babbled, unable to bear another tortured moment of uncertainty. "I understand, I really do! For some men, there's only ever one woman, one great love, and yours was your ex-wife."

"Marian?" He laughed incredulously and slid his hands up her arms. "Wherever did you get such an idea? She is so far from relevant to this situation that her name is an obscenity."

His touch was firm and sure, his mouth so close that she could practically taste it. For the first time in nearly twenty-four hours, a warmth chased away the chill in her blood and, against all odds, a slender thread of hope wound through her despair. Hardly daring to breathe for fear she'd shatter the mood, she whispered, "What are you saying, Robin?"

Before he could answer, a group of four men came out of the house and when they caught sight of him, immediately headed his way. Cursing softly, he said, "I'm sorry, Regina, but it's going to have to wait. These are business associates from Venezuela, here only for a couple of days. There are matters I need to discuss with them, and if I don't do it now, I don't know when another opportunity will present itself. Will you wait for me in the garden until I'm finished?"

She nodded, swept away on a buoyant wave of optimism.

"Thank you, milady." Cupping her cheek briefly, tenderly, he gestured to a spot beyond the immediate area. "Hidden behind that screen of bougainvillea is a stone bench overlooking a small reflecting pool where we can talk without being disturbed. I'll meet you there."

The place was just as he described, quiet and secluded. Sprays of bougainvillea hung down from the trellis, with a few spent blossoms littering the bench which still retained the heat of the day's sun. The silver disc of the moon peeped at its image on the surface of the pool but threw deep shadows everywhere else. Beyond the wall, the sea rolled ashore in long, lazy sighs.

Deciding she was about as close to paradise as she'd ever expected to find herself, Regina bent to brush away the papery fallen petals and was about to sit down when footsteps approached on the other side of the screen.

"I had a wonderful time," a woman's voice, low, sultry, and unpleasantly familiar, was saying. "Miami is my kind of city and Robin my kind of man. But we'd have had an even better time if he hadn't also brought along that tiresome child of his. I ask you, Keith, what is the point in having more money than you can spend in four lifetimes, if you don't put it to good use? The boy could very well have been left in the care of the hired servants. Isn't that what they're for?"

"Yes," the man replied, and the mention of his name enough to clarify in Regina's mind where she'd seen and heard both him and the woman before.

Keith Notting and Zelena Green at the Plantation Club, of course!

"Do I take it then," he continued, "that you and Locksley didn't share the same bed?"

"Alas, no."

"What a waste. The man's a bigger fool than I took him to be."

"But we had adjoining rooms." She laughed. "Once this family wedding is over and he's no longer saddled with playing nursemaid to the bride's little seamstress friend, he and I will pay a return visit to Miami. And I can promise you, Keith, that when we do, the boy will not be coming with us, nor will there be a door separating us. I'll see to it that nothing comes between me and Robin. Nothing."

"By the bride's little friend?"

"Yes. Have you met her?"

"Only briefly. I found her charming."

"Then I wish you the joy of her." Zelena's voice, languid with amusement, faded as they wandered away. "I found her quite pathetic, and so, I suspect, does my poor Robin. But he's a man of the world. He knows how to make the best of a bad situation and she's apparently very good with the child. As long as the boy's happy, Robin will put up with a lot—too much, if you ask me! Sometimes, I think he's in danger of forgetting that there's life beyond fatherhood…."

The bench was not warm, Regina decided, realizing she was gripping its rounded edge as if her life depended on it. It was cold and hard and brutal. It cut into her hand more cruelly than a knife. Her manicure, perfect until a few moments before, was ruined. As for her heart….

She scrunched her eyes shut and drew in a tortured breath. Oh, the bench was not the only thing cast in stone! A chunk the size of her fist lay lodged behind her ribs where her heart used to be, and the pain it caused made her wish she was dead.

But that wasn't a choice. Apart from anything else, Robin Locksley wasn't worth dying for, and if she hadn't known it before, she knew it now. Not only that, she'd see him in a hell to equal hers before she'd sit there in abeyance, waiting for him to show up when it was convenient, armed with more of his double-edged sweet talk!

She stalked back to the terrace and saw at once that he was still so deep in discussion with his Venezuelan contacts that if she'd fallen in a dead faint at his feet, he probably wouldn't have noticed. Yet for all that she reviled herself for such weakness, she noticed everything about him: the pristine white jacket fitting so snugly across his broad shoulders; his handsome head tilted attentively as he listened to his associates; his eyes, turned navy in the candlelight, narrowed in concentration.

He leaned one elbow on the arm of his chair and propped his chin on his fist. Nodded once or twice, then gestured in response to something one of the others said. And remembering with wrenching recall how, the night before, he'd gazed at her with just the same intentness, and laid those long, clever hands on her body, Regina experienced a bolting ache of despair which made her stagger.

How naive she'd been, to think she'd ever meant anything special to him. Oh, he'd made love to her—or then again, perhaps not. Perhaps he'd merely taken her—and only now did she understand how accurate a term that was. Because he'd stolen her from herself. Robbed her of all the things which once had given her life meaning.

Blindly, she reached out, trying to regain her balance, and felt her hand grasped in a steady masculine grip. "You look pale," Keith Notting murmured, bending over her. "Does the island heat not agree with you?"

Beads of perspiration broke out on her upper lip, her stomach heaved, and she was horribly afraid she might be sick. "Apparently not," she whispered, at which he slipped his arm around her waist, guided her to an empty table, and pulled out a chair.

"I will find something to revive you," he said.

"You're very kind." She fanned herself with a napkin. "Thank you."

Within seconds he returned, bearing a tall glass of water. Grateful, she accepted it and after a sip or two, rolled the side of the frosted tumbler across her heated forehead.

"Better?" Keith inquired, taking a seat opposite and watching her from heavy-lidded eyes.

She nodded. "Much. I don't know what came over me so suddenly. The heat has never bothered me before tonight."

"Then perhaps the blame lies elsewhere."

"I'm sure it does," she said, not about to admit anything incriminating which might find its way back to Zelena's malicious ears. "I suspect I've been working too hard and not getting out enough."

"Is there anything I can do to remedy that?"

A commotion at the table in the corner caught her attention and, turning her head, she saw that Robin had noticed both her and her companion. His glare fairly scorched the distance separating them, and he'd started up from his table so abruptly that a glass had fallen and smashed on the floor.

Deliberately turning back to Keith whose glance had followed hers, she said, "I'm actually feeling much better suddenly. If you'll join me, I'd like a glass of champagne and something to eat, and after that, I think I'd like to dance."

His teeth gleamed in a small, knowing smile. Rising, he offered her his arm. "It will be my pleasure to accommodate you on all counts, Regina. Shall we go inside?"

"By all means."

She glanced at Robin as she swayed past his table close enough that he could have tripped her up if he'd had the wits to stick his foot out far enough. But he appeared too paralyzed with rage to move.

Fine! Let him stew in his own juice, for a change!

Once inside the house, though, with no Robin for a captive audience, the game of one-upmanship lost what little charm it possessed. "I'm really not up to this, after all," she said, begging off a third energetic samba with Keith. "Would you be kind enough to find Monsieur Locksley's driver and ask him to take me home?"

But it turned out that, not ten minutes earlier, Lisa and Charles had commandeered the chauffeur for the same task. "Which is no problem at all, Regina," Keith assured her. "I'll be happy to drive you there myself."

She knew that, in accepting, she was courting trouble, but it didn't compare to what she'd already endured that night. If he tried to make a pass at her, she'd set him straight in very short order.

He surprised her, though, making no effort to touch her or engage her in innuendo of any kind. If anything, he seemed genuinely sympathetic, an impression borne out when, before leaving her at the villa gates, he handed her a business card and said, "If circumstances were otherwise, I would suggest a different way to end this evening. But I see that you are deeply troubled and so I will say only this: if I can be of service to you in any capacity during the remainder of your stay here, Regina, you have only to ask. I can be reached at this number anytime, day or night."

Embarrassed to find herself on the brink of tears, she took the card and said, "You've already been of enormous help. I don't know how I would have managed tonight, if you hadn't stepped forward to pick up the pieces when I fell apart at the Tourneaus."

He shrugged. "I had no choice. I am not a popular figure on Balfleur as, I'm sure, you're probably aware. I have made mistakes and will likely make many more before I die. But I am not the monster Robin makes me out to be. I am simply a man who finds it difficult to turn his back on a woman in distress. So I say to you again, if you need me, you have only to call."

"No," she said wearily. "It wouldn't be fair, and my stay here is almost over anyway. So do yourself a favor and forget this night ever happened, Keith. I certainly intend to."

A midnight hush hung over the moon-dappled gardens as she made her way down to her quarters. That such calm beauty reigned all around while nothing, but ugliness ate away at her, was more than she could bear. Stripping off her sandals, she ran barefoot the last hundred yards and didn't stop until, out of breath and out of emotional stamina, she gained refuge inside the villa.

"Three more days," she mumbled, feeling her way into the bedroom, and slumping against the wall, too weary to undress and climb into bed. "Three more days, and then I'll be out of here. It can't happen soon enough."

"I quite agree." Robin's voice swam out of the dark, startling her so thoroughly that she let out a shriek. And then, before she could begin to regain her composure, he turned on a lamp and, dazzled, she dropped her sandals and flung up her arm to shield her eyes.

"What's the matter, Regina?" he inquired coldly. "Too ashamed to look me in the face?"

"Me ashamed?" she spluttered, squinting to where he slouched in one of the wicker chairs on the verandah. "You've got some nerve, Robin Locksley, accusing me of that! And what the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking into my room like this?"

"You've never objected before, my dear. What's the problem, this time? Afraid there won't be room for three of us in the bed?" He hitched himself straighter in the chair and made a big production of craning his neck to scan the open doorway beside her. "Where is Keith, by the way? Lying in the weeds, waiting to be sure the coast is clear before he makes his next move?"

"I won't even dignify that remark with a reply," she informed him, "although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you'd try to shift responsibility for this night's fiasco to my shoulders. It's typical behavior for the abuser to heap blame on his victim."

"You're my victim?" He rose smoothly from his seat to loom, tall and dangerous, over her. "Then I must have missed something in your little performance at the Tourneaus, because I'm of a distinctly different impression. Enlighten me, please."

She turned away because, even in his present ugly mood, she was still so drawn to him that all she wanted to do was fling herself into his arms and forget every horrible thing she'd learned in the past few hours. "Just before your business associates showed up tonight, you were about to bare your soul to me, Robin. What was it you were so anxious to tell me—that you'd taken Zelena with you to Miami, perhaps?"

He didn't flinch. "No," he said calmly. "On that subject, there's nothing to tell."

"Oh, please! I overheard her bragging about how you had adjoining rooms."

"Yes? And your point is?"

"That you've been lying to me!" she cried. "You told me you weren't interested in her."

"I'm not."

"So why did you take her with you?"

"She wanted to go shopping. Miami has some very good shops. There are very few commercial flights from here to the mainland. I had space on my private jet. Does that answer your question?"

"She said…." What had Zelena said, exactly? Pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers, Regina shook her head. "She said—"

"I really don't care what she said," Robin said softly. "What concerns me is that you set such store by it. We talked about establishing a bond of trust earlier. If finding out exactly what did or did not take place between me and Zelena was so upsetting to you, why didn't you come to me, instead of turning for comfort to a man like Keith Notting?"

"If you had nothing to hide, why didn't you tell me of your own free will that she was with you? You've had opportunity enough."

"I am your host, not your husband, Regina. I neither needed your permission nor owed you an explanation. Furthermore, in case you've forgotten, Roland also went with me to Miami. I'd hardly expose him to the kind of behavior you're accusing me of, and I thought you knew me better than to suppose I would."

At some level, she recognized both the truth and the logic of what he told her. But that he could remain so unmoved in the face of her obvious distress goaded her to recklessness. "Clearly, I don't know you well at all."

"Nor I, you. What a good thing we've shown ourselves in our true colors, before matters between us progressed further."

"They were never going to progress further, Robin! Do you think I couldn't see what you were leading up to, tonight? Oh, you were being very gentlemanly, very charming, but it doesn't change the fact that you were looking for a way to get rid of me tactfully."

"Was I?" He flicked a minute speck of something from the cuff of his jacket. "Well, you certainly gave me one, didn't you?"

"And how do you figure that?"

"You made a spectacle of yourself with the one man in the world whom you know I detest above all others and with very good reason. You let him ply you with champagne, then got into a car with him, aware not only of his driving record but of his sordid morals."

"For what it's worth, he behaved like a perfect gentleman."

"Then I can only say that your concept of the term differs vastly from mine, which shouldn't come as any great surprise to me, given your own atrocious behavior."

"Mine?" She stared at him, outraged.

"Yes, yours." Impassively, he stared back. "You arrived at the party with me, and in full view of people I've known all my life and who've treated you with exemplary courtesy and respect, you left with him. That might be acceptable in your circles, but it doesn't wash in mine. So add all that up, my dear Regina, and you'll understand, I'm sure, when I tell you that you can save your I love you's for someone who wants to hear them, because I'm certainly not interested."

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "And to think I deluded myself for a second into thinking you might actually care about me!"

"I did care. I'm not in the habit of sleeping with a woman who isn't important to me."

"But she'd better be perfect, just like you, or else she's history! No wonder your wife turned to another man. She probably couldn't stand living with a saint."

White with anger, he lunged out of the chair. "And you tempt me to forget I am a civilized man!"

"Well, that won't do, will it, Robin? It might show you to be as full of human weakness as the next man."

She'd gone too far. Much, much too far!

He advanced on her with such swift, lethal grace that she found herself inching toward the door. But his arm snaked out to trap her and jerked her up against him. His mouth sealed itself against hers in a kiss so hard and explosive that she moaned in protest. Gradually, though, his lips softened in lingering seduction, and she turned fluid with weakness, and moaned for a different reason.

When the kiss ended, he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger so that her face remained tilted up to his. "You think I don't have my share of weaknesses? That I don't make mistakes and despise myself for them afterward?" he asked in a low, savage voice. "Then take a look at the self-loathing in my eyes right now, Regina, and think again!"

Then he tossed her aside as if she were no more than a piece of flotsam he'd found washed up on one of his precious, perfect beaches, and stalked out.

The wedding rehearsal took place the following evening. At nine in the morning, a servant delivered a note from Robin, summoning Regina to the main house.

"What have you done to my nephew?" Lisa whispered, catching her in the inner courtyard, the second she arrived. "The temperature here drops to near-freezing every time he puts in an appearance! Should I take it the two of you have had a falling out?"

Before she could reply, Robin showed up. "In here," he said, brusquely, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to a room at the east end of the lower hall.

Lisa gave Regina's arm a sympathetic squeeze. "I pray you emerge alive, child!"

The room was set up as an office. Leaving her to trail after him like the obedient subordinate he considered her to be, Robin strode across the floor and sat down in a black leather chair behind a massive desk made of some exotic wood. "Have a seat," he said, in the same take-no-prisoners tone.

The only other chairs faced the window. With the sun still so low in the sky, the verandahs did little to diminish its glare.

Regina had not slept well. In fact, she hadn't slept at all. But she'd done a lot of useless crying, as her puffy eyes and blotchy complexion showed. She hardly needed to have it bathed in bright morning light, while the man responsible for all her misery looked as fresh and crisp as a newly-ironed shirt. She hadn't weathered years of coping on her own without learning a thing or two, though. Betraying hurt feelings was a weakness which invited nothing but pity from the one who'd inflicted pain in the first place, so she remained just inside the door and said, "No thanks. And I don't know why you've sent for me, but it had better be important, because I've got a hundred other things waiting to be taken care of today."

"Then I'll get straight to the point," he said and, despite herself, she shivered, the lingering hope that perhaps he'd undergone a change of heart since she'd seen him last withering under the frost of his tone. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out the outfit she'd made for Roland and tossed it on the desk. It landed askew, like a rag doll flung aside by a petulant child. "We'll start with this."

"Am I to assume that you have a problem with it?"

"That you even need to ask tells me how little our tastes or expectations ever coincided."

She stepped forward and smoothed her hand over the finely-textured fabric. "And I suppose it doesn't matter to you one iota that Roland chose this over a more conventional outfit, and is thrilled at the idea of wearing it?"

"Oh, he may wear it," Robin said scornfully. "The next time he takes part in his school's annual play, that is, or at a friend's fancy-dress Christmas party. Under no circumstances, though, will he appear at a family wedding in it. But perhaps you forgot that's the reason you're here—or else you don't know the difference between the solemn rites of matrimony and a gaudy Hollywood extravaganza?"

"He's just a little boy, Robin, and as ring bearer, he wanted to wear something distinctive and different."

"He will wear the morning suit created for him by my personal tailor."

"He'll be stuffed into something designed for a grown man, you mean? Good grief, you'll be expecting him to shave, next!"

"It's what I expect from you that you should be concerned about."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And now we get down to the real reason you hauled me up before your lordliness!"

Ignoring the barb, he said, "Our respective roles as maid of honor and best man mean we can't avoid one another until this wedding is over. But however much we might wish it were already done with, this time belongs to Mary Margaret and David, and I will allow nothing to spoil it for them. Nor will I permit any behavior which might draw unfavorable attention to my family's name and reputation. Do we understand one another, Regina?"

"Perfectly," she snapped. "But just for the record, I'm agreeing to your terms solely out of respect for the other members of your family and for my best friend because, quite frankly, what you might want or not want no longer matters to me."

"As long as we're in agreement on that, there's nothing more to be said. You may leave." Robin dismissed her.

She'd have preferred to make a dignified exit, but his contempt sparked an anger in her which wouldn't go unsatisfied. "Who do you think you're talking to, you pompous jerk?" she spat, glaring at the back of his handsome, aristocratic head. "I'm not one of the underlings in your little puppet empire in which you, and only you, pull all the strings, and I will not take orders from you! Nor will I submit to becoming the chattel in your ridiculous turf war with Keith Notting. I have done nothing—nothing to deserve being treated like this."

"You have shown yourself to be untrustworthy and immature," he said flatly.

"While your conduct, of course, has been forever above reproach." Despite her best effort, her voice broke. "Somehow, no matter how hard I tried, where you were concerned, Robin, it was never quite enough, was it? Your suspicions never quite faded away. Even when we were intimate together, you held something back. Not passion—that was beyond even your monumental self-control. You made love, but you didn't give love. You just lent it for a little while."

"What's the point in belaboring matters now, Regina?" he said stonily. "Nothing you say changes the fact that I thought you were different from the woman I married, but the first time the question of integrity arose, you showed yourself to be cut from the very same cloth."

"Did I really? Well, as a matter of interest, Robin, would you have reacted quite as violently if I'd turned to any man other than Keith Notting, last night?"

He swung back to face her, his features carved in stone. "As a matter of interest, would you have bothered to turn to any other man but Keith to advertise your displeasure with me? Wasn't that the whole point of your little exhibition?"

"No," she said, past caring about pride or dignity. "I was devastated by what I'd overheard, and he stepped in to save me from making a complete fool of myself in front of strangers. But if I'd had a choice, I'd rather it had been you who came to my rescue. Instead, you found a way to sneak ahead of me into my room and ambushed me with recriminations before I had a chance to collect myself."

"Only a person with something to hide needs a chance to get her story straight."

"Something to hide?" she scoffed. "I'm not the one who smuggled a companion aboard my private jet and didn't say a word about it! But since we're having a tell-all session, just how did you manage to get back here before me, last night? And don't bother suggesting it was because I took my own sweet time, because Keith drove me straight home."

"I took a shortcut through the jungle."

"In the dark? A likely tale!"

"You forget I was born on this island. I know its terrain as well as I know my own face."

"Then all I can say is that it's a pity you didn't cut through the impromptu conference with your Venezuelan friends with equal dispatch. We might not be having this conversation then."

"A man can't base his life on might-have-been's, Regina. He has to deal with what is. You and I come from different worlds. We were fools to believe we might find enough common ground to forge a lasting relationship, and the proof surely lies in the fact that a harmless incident was enough to sabotage our efforts."

"If you're talking about Zelena," she said, drifting to the door so emotionally depleted that she felt hollow inside, "she's about as harmless as a black widow spider, and I hope for Roland's sake that you realize it before she has you in her clutches."

"I can survive anything Zelena throws at me," he shot back. "After all, I survived Marian. And you."

The rehearsal for the ceremony took place at five o'clock in the church in town, and as far as Regina was concerned, it might have been a foretaste of heaven for Mary Margaret and David, but it was a prelude to hell for her.

Afterward, the bride's parents hosted a dinner party at the Plantation Club. It, too, was a ghastly experience made that much worse by the memory of the last time Regina had found herself there with Robin.

Things between them had been so much more clear-cut when her chief impressions of him had been of sheer physical beauty overshadowed by stiff formality and overweening arrogance. But they'd been surface impressions only, revealing little of his capability for passion, and to be forced to sit so close to him now that she knew the difference caused her the most poignant agony.

How could she be expected to close her heart and mind to him when the faint scent of his soap tormented her with memories of the times they'd made love; of the taste and texture of his skin, the brush of his hand, the touch of his mouth? How was she supposed to equate all that with the cool, impassive man sitting beside her now, and not find herself awash in misery?

"I thought we had an agreement that we'd put aside our differences for now," he said, looking anywhere but at her, as the main course was cleared away.

"I'm trying."

"Then I suggest you try harder," he said unfeelingly. "You're not the only one who's suffered a setback, but you don't see me visibly wallowing in self-pity."

"I'm not you, Robin. I don't have your steely ability to cut myself off from my emotions," she replied, staring into her wineglass and struggling to hang on to her self-control. She'd have succeeded, too, but the pitiful tremble in her voice gave her away.

"You might find it easier if you stopped swilling back champagne," he informed her. "At this rate, they're going to have to scrape you up off the floor before much longer."

She turned to glare at him, outraged by the injustice of his accusation. "I've hardly drunk anything but water!"

"I know," he said, with grim irony. "But at least now you're annoyed enough to show a little life, instead of looking and acting like a corpse. 'Pale and interesting' does not become you."

"I'm surprised you noticed!"

"Let's hope I'm the only one who does, because I meant what I said this morning. You've created enough trouble already, and I'll be damned if I'll stand by and let you cause more. Nothing is going to cast a cloud over my brother's wedding."

"Stop trying to manage me, Robin," she said waspishly. "I won't be managed by you or anyone else."

"You don't have any choice in the matter, my dear. The most you can do is take comfort in the fact that by tomorrow at this time, it'll all be over, and you won't have to put up with me giving you orders ever again."

"That's right." She dared to look him in the eye again and raised her glass in a mocking toast. "Here's to going back to being the people we were before we met."

But the truth was, she'd never be the same again. A broken woman had replaced the heart-whole, successful business entrepreneur who'd landed on Balfleur well over a month ago and who was now gone for good. All those things she'd once thought important had been eclipsed by love for a man who didn't want her, and a little boy who needed her but couldn't have her.

That night, as always, he stopped by Roland's room last thing. From the beginning, it had been his favorite time of day, with the house quiet around him and his son peacefully sleeping, but it had become particularly important since Marian had left.

During those few quiet minutes, Robin could search the child's face without worrying that his own might give away the doubts which hounded him. Could silently convey the words he wished he could speak openly.

Am I enough, little man? Do you blame me for your mother not being here? Should I have gone after her and brought her back, for your sake? Do you dream about her, miss her, cry for her when I'm not there to dry your tears? Do you worry that, one day, I, too, might leave and never come back?

Sometimes, a great upsurge of paternal love choked him, and nothing would do but that he hold Roland close, as he had when the boy was still an infant. Curbing the urge to hug him too fiercely, he'd cradle his son against his chest and attempt to absorb into his own cold soul the warm innocence and trust that childhood was all about.

Occasionally, the boy would stir, scour his eyes with a chubby fist, and murmur sleepily, "I love you, Papa," before falling instantly asleep again. At such times, Robin's heart would swell with gratitude and he'd steal from the room, knowing he himself would sleep in peace.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, he felt more at a loss than he had the day his ex-wife had bailed out of motherhood and marriage, and he approached the bed with a heavy heart, dreading what he might find imprinted on his son's sleeping face.

The cheeks were flushed, the eyelashes a dark sweep of color, the mouth soft as a woman's. But the dried tear tracks told of the emotional storm which had taken place earlier, as did the foolish garment lying crumpled on the floor beside the bed.

Why can't I wear it? It's mine, and I like it!

It isn't suitable, my son.

But Regina made it specially for me. She said—

It doesn't matter what she said. She doesn't understand how we live on Balfleur. She's not one of us.

She is so! Why do you always spoil everything? Regina will go away, the same as Mama did, and it's all your fault! I hate you, Papa!

About to reach out and smooth the unruly spill of hair on the pillow, Robin stopped, afraid not that his touch might awaken his son, but that he himself wouldn't be able to bear the disillusionment he might find in those dark, sleepy eyes.

I brought this on both of us, he thought, sick with regret. I have rocked the foundation of both our worlds by allowing her to grow close to us. If I'd paid attention to my instincts and kept her at a distance, things never would have come to this.

A perfect sunrise greeted the wedding day. Awake early, Regina stepped out into a morning filled with bird-song and the scent of flowers.

I can do this, she told herself. I can cope with everything I have to face today. I can walk down the aisle knowing Robin's standing at the altar, and not let myself get swept away by impossible dreams. I won't pine for what I'm never going to have.

She held on to that thought throughout the private breakfast with Mary Margaret, her parents, and the other bridesmaid, Camille. She managed to laugh when they went through the ritual of giving the bride "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." She swallowed hard when, an hour before the ceremony began, her hours of labor were rewarded by the sight of Mary Margaret, blindingly radiant in her cloud of white silk organza, and told herself again, I can do this! I can!

When they gathered in the forecourt where two horse-drawn carriages waited to take them to the church, and she saw Roland looking like a miniature of his father in the formal morning suit, she blinked and clamped her lips together and willed herself not to think about saying goodbye to him the next day. One step at a time, Regina! she ordered the quivering mass of emotion hidden under the pale aquamarine silk of her dress. You can do this!

"You look so beautiful, Regina," Roland said, running up to clasp her hand and gazing up at her as if she were the most exquisite creature ever born. "Beautifuller than Mary Margaret. Beautifuller than anybody in the whole world!"

Just briefly, she almost broke down. Then, at the last second, she wrestled the huge lump in her throat into submission and sternly repeated her mantra. I can do this!

"And you're the most handsome young man I've ever seen," she managed, hoping he wouldn't notice how her voice wobbled and her smile kept slipping out of place.

Shortly after, with the faint echo of church bells drifting over the island, they climbed into the carriages and set off. Half the population of Balfleur lined the sun-splashed roads, eager for a glimpse of bride as she passed by. The other half crowded the square in the center of town.

And throughout all that followed—entry into the old stone church, the processional up the aisle, and the ancient, beautiful words of the marriage ceremony—somehow, Regina held fast to her resolve. I can do this!

But, in the end, when it came time to take Robin's arm and walk beside him in the recessional march back down the aisle, she could not do it, after all. The sheer willpower which had carried her that far evaporated, and she started to shake so badly that her little bouquet of gardenias trembled as if caught in a sudden breeze.

"Hold on," Robin murmured, his free hand reaching over to steady her. "It's almost over."

It wasn't, though. She had to pose beside him for interminable photographs. Had to join him in the carriage on the return journey to the villa. Had to sit beside him during the long, elaborate reception, and smile graciously when he toasted her and thanked her for all she'd done to make the day so memorable. Then, as the early tropical twilight descended, and a thousand candles added to the moonlight spilling through the lacy iron doors of the inner courtyard, she had to dance with him. Feel his arm around her, his thigh brushing against hers, his hand warm and compelling in the small of her back.

It was too much. Too painful, too ironic, too everything!

"I can't take much more of this," she said, squeezing her eyes shut against the persistent prick of tears.

"Of me, you mean?"

"Of us."

"There is no 'us.' There never was, not really. The way I see it, having you step in as my hostess lulled us both into a false sense that we belonged together, that we were a couple, and we somehow forgot it was all just pretense."

"Blame everything on that, if you like, but what really sank us is that you lied to me by omission and didn't like being caught at it."

"By all means believe that, if it makes you feel better," he said. "The important thing is that we came to our senses before any lasting damage was done."

Oh, how she envied him his resilience! And how, for a brief, blessed moment, she hated him for emerging unscathed when she herself was wounded to the core. "Speak for yourself, Robin, but don't ever presume to know what I'm feeling! You're the one who sabotaged our relationship, and I've had about enough of listening to you trying to rationalize your way out of it."

He swung her into one last turn as the music died and released her. "Then you'll be relieved to know the ordeal's almost over," he said. "It looks as if the newlyweds are preparing to leave. Better join the other unmarried hopefuls milling around the bride."

"No," she said, a terrible chill chasing over her where, a moment before, she'd felt the warmth of his touch.

"Yes," he said, taking her elbow and almost dragging her toward the grand staircase where Mary Margaret stood four steps up, ready to toss her bouquet over her shoulder. "It's expected of you."

She shrugged herself free of his grip. "Fine! I'll perform this one last service, and then I'll be free of you and all your inflexible, impossible expectations!"

Disgruntled, disheartened, she deliberately stood apart from the women clustered eagerly at the foot of the stairs. Let one of them catch the damned flowers, if being the next bride meant so much to them! After her recent experience with love, marriage came so far down her list of priorities that it didn't rate a mention.

But either Mary Margaret had lousy aim, or the demons weren't yet done tormenting Regina, because the bouquet sailed clean over all those immaculately coiffed heads and aimed directly for her. Instinctively, she reached up and caught it—it was either that, or have it smack her squarely in the face.

It appeared to be a popular decision. Everyone cheered and applauded. Everyone, that was, but Robin because, when she turned to acknowledge the crowd, he was no longer part of it.

She was packed and ready to leave by ten the next day. The letter to Robin was written, she'd phoned Morton to arrange for her luggage to be brought up to the main house and for a car to take her to the airport. All that remained was to pay one last visit to Lisa. At that hour, she'd be taking coffee on the verandah outside the morning salon.

Curiously numb, Regina stopped to take one last look around the guest pavilion. Already it wore the deserted air of a place filled only with ghosts, but they'd be chased away soon enough, when the next batch of visitors arrived. Would that she could be as easily rid of them!

Burying a sigh, she turned and walked slowly through the gardens, memory after memory layering her mind. Here was the trail where she'd ridden behind him on horseback, her body still sweetly singing from their lovemaking, and here the koi pond where she'd first seen him. And finally, as she emerged from the shade of the overhanging greenery, and followed the winding path to the south terrace, there the big infinity pool where he'd forced her into an impromptu swimming lesson.

As expected, Lisa sat in her usual high-backed wicker chair, a tray on the table before her. "What do you mean, you're leaving?" she demanded, pausing in the middle of refilling her coffee cup, and regarding Regina with a mixture of surprise and indignation. "Child, I expected you'd stay at least another week. Now that all the excitement's over and we have the place to ourselves again, I was looking forward to our spending some quiet time together."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I simply can't do that. I don't belong here, and now that Mary Margaret and David have left for their honeymoon, there's no reason for me to stay. But I couldn't leave without first telling you how much your friendship has come to mean to me."

"Friendship? Child, you're part of my family, and blood ties be damned!"

Family. The one thing she missed so much. Oh, if only it were possible to be absorbed into this one! But it couldn't be. She had no interest in becoming Robin's adopted sister or cousin.

"That's the nicest thing you could have said to me," she sniffled, forgetting any idea she'd entertained that she might make a dignified exit, "and I love you for it, I really do."

"Enough to start calling this old woman Aunt Lisa, and keep her company a while longer?"

"I'd be honored to call you Aunt, but…." She fought a losing battle with the lump in her throat and choked out, "I have to go."

"Things didn't work out with Robin, then?" Lisa eyed her shrewdly. "I suspected as much, the way you both behaved yesterday."

"Were we very obvious?"

"Only to me, child. Suffice it to say, I'm very sorry."

"The odds were against us from the beginning."

"Isn't it possible, if you stayed, that the two of you might be able to work things out?"

"No." A single tear tracked down her face. Wiping it away, Regina looked out at the hummingbirds fighting over territorial rights in the garden. Such beautiful creatures, but so fiercely protective of their own! Had they taken lessons from Robin, she wondered. "You yourself warned me, the second night I was here, that once Robin makes up his mind, nothing changes it. And I'm afraid he's made up his mind about me."

Lisa sighed and laid her head against the back of her chair. "It would appear that you've made up yours, too."

"Yes."

"You'll be coming back you know. Often. We won't have it any other way."

"Perhaps I will. But not for a long time."

"Because of my nephew?"

"Because I'm not very good at saying goodbye. Which is why I'm going to ask you to give this to Robin for me." She dropped the letter on the table. "I really can't face seeing him again."

"You don't have to," Lisa said wearily. "He left for Venezuela last night, immediately after the wedding was over." She hauled herself upright and fixed Regina in one of her penetrating stares. "If you're adamant about leaving, I'll do as you ask and give him your note when he returns, but I will not act as your messenger with Roland. He'll be devastated if you leave without seeing him."

"I know." Regina swallowed. "I dread having to tell him. I've come to love him—to love all of you, dearly."

"As we have come to love you, Regina—those of us with any sense, at least." She eased herself out of the chair and held out her arms. "Give me a hug to remember you by until we meet again."

Half-blind with tears, Regina went to her, kissed her cheek and inhaled the delicate, powdery fragrance that was Lisa.

I'll never smell heliotrope again without thinking of her, she thought, as another tear slipped loose. "Au revoir, Aunt Lisa"

A discreet cough from within the morning salon ended the moment. "The car is waiting to take you to the airport whenever you're ready, Mademoiselle," Morton announced. "And I have advised the pilot that you'll be needing the jet to take you to the mainland."

Voice cracking, Lisa murmured, "Au revoir, child, and Godspeed."

Not trusting herself to speak again, Regina nodded, pressed a last kiss to her cheek, and followed the butler out to the forecourt. There, Roland huddled in the shade of a coconut palm, his little face creased with misery.

"I don't want you to go," he whimpered, the minute he saw her. "Please, please, don't!"

She hadn't thought she had the capacity to endure any more angst, but the sight and sound of him dealt yet another blow to her battered heart. "Oh, Roland, I'd stay if I could."

"That's what everybody always says," he cried, "but they go anyway and leave me by myself. First Maman left, then Papa went away, and now you're going."

"But Papa will be home again soon," she said, kneeling in front of him and gathering him close. "He always comes back, darling, you know that."

Roland, though, had worked himself up into such a state that he was inconsolable. "No," he sobbed against her neck. "He went away because I was bad. He doesn't like me anymore."

"You're never bad," she said, shocked that he'd even think such a thing. "You're the best little boy in the whole world, and your papa adores you."

"Not anymore," he said again, a fresh spate of tears shaking his little body. "Nobody likes me anymore. They don't even notice I'm here."

Regina raised her eyes, mutely asking for help in coping with the situation from the nanny hovering in the background. The nanny stared back, unable to offer any. And in all fairness, how could she be expected to, when much of what Roland said was true?

Apart from his brief role in yesterday's ceremony, he'd been shunted aside in all the pre-wedding hype of the last few days. And now that it was over, the people he most relied on were abandoning him, one by one, first with Mary Margaret leaving, then Robin, and now she herself.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, kissing his mop of soft, dark hair. "I'd stay if I could, but if I don't leave now, I'll miss my flight."

"No, you won't," he wept, lifting his tear-drenched face to hers. "It's Papa's jet, and it won't go 'til you tell it to. You don't have to go yet, Regina. You could stay a little bit longer if you really wanted to…if you really loved me the way I love you!"

If she hadn't come to know him well enough to recognize that he was the least likely child in the world to resort without cause to such a torrent of emotional blackmail, she wouldn't have caved in. But even a stranger could have seen his distress was genuine, and she couldn't turn away from him. Her bruised heart wouldn't allow it; it had taken enough punishment.

"I suppose I could stay another day or two," she conceded, "but only until Papa comes home. You do understand that, Roland, don't you?"

His lip quivered. "Yes."

She looked over to where the ever-patient Morton waited at the car and shrugged. "You must have heard."

He inclined his head. "Yes, Miss."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience—"

"Not at all," he said sympathetically. "Monsieur's son is more important. We all understand."

Lisa's response was much less restrained when she learned of the change in plans. "Well, hallelujah!" she exclaimed, her wise old eyes suddenly misting over. "Roland succeeded where I failed and managed to talk some sense into you!"

"It's only until Robin comes back," Regina cautioned her. "Please let's all be clear on that."

"We'll take whatever we can get. Regina will be staying here in the main house, Morton. Put her bags in the suite beside Roland's. The boy will feel better knowing she's close by, and so will I."

Surprisingly, so did Regina, for all that she'd been so anxious to leave before. Without the fear that Robin might show up at any minute, the slow and easy pace of island life soothed her troubled soul, and the day drifted past, its tranquility broken only by quiet conversation, the clink of china during lunch and afternoon tea, and the sound of Roland's laughter as he splashed in the pool.

That evening, she kept him company while he ate a light supper, then tucked him into bed, read him a story, and at his request, listened while he said his prayers.

"Make Regina stay forever, heavenly father," he ordered, closing his eyes and clasping his hands, "and that's all for today because I'm tired."

Clearly, he had a unique relationship with God!

Hiding a smile, Regina tiptoed out of the room and joined Lisa and Charles for dinner on the terrace. It was dark by then, and although the sky overhead remained clear, the usual late onshore breeze had died, leaving the atmosphere thick and breathless. By the time the meal was over, a line of cloud creeping up from the south had obscured the stars.

"We're in for a spell of bad weather," Charles remarked, leading the way inside. "Hurricane season's come early this year."

They were lingering over coffee and cognac when the tranquility came to an abrupt end—not, as might have been expected, because of the approaching storm, but by the arrival of the chief of Balfleur's tiny police force.

"Forgive me for interrupting your evening, but I've received a report from the authorities in Caracas," he began, and his tone alone was enough to tell them he wasn't bringing good news. "Mister Robin left there by helicopter this morning, en route to an oil platform some seventy miles from the Venezuelan coast. However, possibly because of adverse conditions, he never arrived at his destination, nor has he been heard from since."

Lisa turned as pale as parchment and reached for Charles's hand. "Have they sent out a search party?"

"Non, madame. By the time anyone knew he was missing, night had fallen, but they will start looking at first light tomorrow."

"Who else was with him?" Charles asked shakily.

"No one."

"No one?" Regina smothered a gasp. "He flew out there alone, knowing the weather was poor?"

"Oui, Miss, but he is an experienced pilot." The chief backed toward the door, his expression grave. "I'm very sorry to be the bearer of such distressing news. Be assured every effort will be made to bring Mister Locksley home safely again."

"You'll keep us informed?" Charles said.

"Of course, monsieur. As soon as I hear anything, I will be in touch. I am certain we will receive good news in the morning."

But they didn't, not that day, or the next, or the one after that. Instead, the weather responsible for his disappearance closed in over the island in a series of storms which left the garden littered with debris.

Not once during that time did Regina cry, because to do so would have been to admit the worst—that Robin would never come home again. And that she couldn't bear to dwell on. A world without Robin simply wasn't a world she wanted to be part of.

"We have to have faith," she told an increasingly distraught Lisa. "We have to believe he's coming back, for all our sakes, especially Roland's. He needs his father."

But with the staff aware and talking among themselves of the disaster which had struck, eventually there was no keeping the news from the child. He couldn't be allowed to find out by accident that his beloved papa was missing.

No one expected he'd take the news well, but nor was anyone prepared for the way he responded. "It's my fault," he said, in a bleak, resigned little voice, when they explained that there'd been a storm at sea. "I wished bad things and now they've happened. I told Papa I hated him, and now he's dead."

"No, darling," they rushed to assure him. "Papa is just lost, and it was an accident. Nobody's to blame. Certainly not you."

But there was no moving him. "It was me. I did it," he said, and when they tried to hold him and comfort him, he wriggled free and ran up to his room.

"Let him be, child," Lisa said sadly, when Regina made to go after him. "He's his father's son, taking the blame for everything that goes wrong, and shutting himself off from those who love him, to bleed in private. That's just their way. He'll come to us when he's ready, you'll see."

But when noon arrived and still Roland hadn't reappeared, Regina couldn't bear it a moment longer. It wasn't natural for a child so young to be bear such a crushing burden of unfounded guilt alone. It wasn't right.

"I've come to take Roland down to lunch," she told the maid she found changing the bed linen in his room.

"He's not here," the girl replied.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Non, mademoiselle. He said only that he was going to find his papa."

A chill ran over Regina. There'd been no sign of the child for over an hour. If he'd come downstairs, it had been stealthily enough for none of them to notice.

Unwilling to heap further stress on the frail shoulders of the old couple waiting so anxiously for word of their missing nephew, she told the girl, "We have to find that child. Help me search the rooms up here."

But although they scoured every inch of the upper floor and roped in other staff members to look in every nook and cranny of the main floor, all they found was Roland's kitten curled up asleep under a chair. Of Roland himself, there wasn't a sign.

"And why would he be here?" Regina exclaimed, running a despairing hand through her hair. "If he was going to look for his father, it makes sense that he'd go outside. We're looking in the wrong place!"

"But he knows that his father wasn't on the island when he became lost," Morton reminded her. "He won't find him in the garden and it's not possible for him to open the main gates and escape onto the road, so he must still be here somewhere."

A logical enough assumption, but Regina's relief was short-lived as another possibility occurred to her, one so terrifying that she couldn't bring herself to utter it aloud.

Instead, she said, "Please go about your normal business and don't say a word to alarm Lisa or Charles. Serve lunch as usual, and if they ask where I am, tell them I've gone for a stroll and will be back shortly."

"A stroll? In this weather?" Morton raised skeptical eyebrows. "Mademoiselle, I doubt they will accept such an explanation."

"I'm used to wind and rain," she told him. "And that's the reason you give them, should they question you. But under no circumstance do you let them know that Roland is missing and I've gone looking for him."

"Forgive me, Mademoiselle, but it is more than my job here is worth for me to let you put yourself at risk. I must insist on knowing what you plan to do."

"I think that boy's gone down to the beach," she said, looking the man straight in the eye and not even blinking at telling only half the truth. "He knows his father was lost at sea. In his mind, he expects that's how he'll come home again, and he's down there waiting for him."

Please let that be all he's done! she prayed, racing through the gardens, not to the steps below the guest pavilion, but to that other trail which led to a different part of the beach, and to the boathouse.

In places, the way was slippery and so thick with mud that it sucked at her feet, impeding her progress even though the hillside sloped in her favor. The return journey would be uphill all the way. If she'd guessed wrong and Roland wasn't at the beach, it would take her another half hour to make it back to the house and raise the general alarm.

Half an hour—half a minute!—lost in the search for a missing child could mean the difference between life and death.

But intuition was stronger than fear. He'd come this way, she was certain. And as she skidded around the last corner to where the trees thinned out and the shore came into view, she saw a sodden red running shoe, which she recognized as Roland's, lying in the middle of the path, and knew she'd been right to follow her instincts.

Clutching at the overhanging vines to keep her balance, she fought her way over the remaining distance and, breathless from the exertion, jumped down to the sand. To her left, the boathouse rose up, its wide door standing open, its interior empty. And at the sight, everything in her hung in fearful suspension—her breathing, her heart, and the hope which had driven her this far.

With slow dread, she turned her head and looked to the right. The normally placid blue sea heaved and rolled restlessly in choppy green waves across the narrow bay. Beyond the shelter of the headland, whitecaps dotted the horizon. And some fifty yards from shore, a small boy in a red life jacket clung to the tiller of a sailboat being tossed around like a matchbox.

Until that moment, she hadn't thought matters could get any worse, that she could be more terrified or had more to lose than was already lost. Yet even as she stood there, paralyzed with horror, the boat yawed erratically, and the wind whipped the sail to one side, then slammed it back to the other with enough force to flatten the dingy so completely that the hull lifted clear out of the water.

And when the boat righted itself again, there was no longer a little boy wearing a red life jacket clinging to the tiller. There was nothing but the sail flapping limply as the vessel turned its nose into the wind.

"Roland!" she screamed, searching the churning waters until her eyes burned.

But the wind took his name, tore it to shreds, and flung it away.

They didn't hear him come in and he stood for a moment on the threshold, watching them. They sat close together, she with her head on his shoulder, and he with his arm around her. They'd been like that for as long as he could remember: a couple who allowed nothing to come between them, not even the grief so evident in their posture now.

A pang of regret shot through him that he should be the cause of their unhappiness, when they'd brought to his life nothing but unlimited joy and affection. "I heard a rumor that I was dead," he said, stepping fully into the room. "I hope you haven't planned an elaborate funeral. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

They sprang up from the sofa as if they were closer to thirty than seventy, and it was almost worth what he'd gone through over the last three days, just to see the way their faces lit up, and the spring in their step as they came toward him.

"I don't believe in wasting good money on funerals," his aunt said. "I planned a wake instead and invited everyone on the island."

But Charles didn't have her stamina or resilience, and broke into choking sobs when he tried to speak.

"Now see what you've done, you fool!" she scolded Robin. "It's a miracle you didn't give him a heart attack!"

None too sure he had as firm a grip on his own emotions as he'd have liked, he wrapped his arms around both of them. "I'm sorry I worried you. If I could have prevented it, I would have. But it's over. I'm here and as you can see, all in one piece."

"Yes," Lisa said severely. "And you have some explaining to do. Start at the beginning and don't leave out a thing."

"I will," he said, laughing for what seemed like the first time in years. "But first I need a stiff drink. I think we all do. Morton!"

The butler came at a run, his face mirroring the same stunned amazement Lisa and Charles had shown shortly before. "Good heavens!" he exclaimed, turning a little gray around the edges.

"Relax, Morton," Robin said. "I'm not a ghost, just a very weary man who could use a single malt Scotch, straight up. And pour one for yourself, while you're at it. You look as if you could use it."

"Scotch?" Lisa scoffed. "This calls for champagne. Don't look so woebegone, Morton! The night-mare's over."

"I'm afraid not," the butler said, and Robin didn't like the man's shifty-eyed expression one little bit.

"What is it? What aren't you telling us?" he said sharply, the utter and unusual silence throughout the rest of the house suddenly dawning on him. "And where's my son?"

"He's in his room," Lisa said. "We kept quiet as long as we could, Robin, but when no news of your whereabouts had come after three days, we felt we had to tell him you'd gone missing. But he'll be so happy to see his papa again. Get someone to bring him down, will you, Morton?"

The butler shuffled uneasily from one foot to the other. "I'm afraid I can't, madame. Young Roland's gone missing too, you see. We've looked everywhere in the house, and he's not to be found."

Refusing to give in to the thread of panic uncurling in the pit of his stomach, Robin said, "Well, he can't have gone far. We'll search the grounds."

"Mademoiselle Mills has gone already to do that. She believes the boy might have wandered to the beach to look for you, monsieur."

"How long ago did she leave?" Robin barked, his satisfaction at hearing Regina hadn't yet left for Canada marred by the news that his son was missing.

"Nearly half an hour, monsieur."

"And you've waited until now to mention it? Good God, man, what were you thinking?"

"She asked me not to say anything until she returned," Morton said miserably. "She didn't want to upset Lisa or Charles unnecessarily."

"Alert the outdoor staff," Robin said, heading for the terrace at a run. "Have them cover the entire estate, including all accessible sections of shoreline. And get a search team out on the water."

She was out of her depth. The waves slapped at her face, stole her breath, threatened to overwhelm her. But at least the wind had lessened some, and she was closing in on the boat.

Roland couldn't drown. He was wearing a life jacket. The water was warm, the tide running toward shore.

She lifted her head, searching…searching. Tried again to call his name. And was slapped again by another wave.

The salt water rushed into her mouth and up her nose. Choking, panic-stricken, she flailed her arms, and made contact with something—the hard, shiny shell of the dingy's hull. Then another wave rolled over her, and the boat slipped away.

I can't do this, she thought, but knew she couldn't give up until she found him or drowned trying. She owed it to the child and to everyone who loved him. But her arms were leaden weights, her legs aching, and her lungs burning.

The boat heaved up in front of her again, and with the last of her strength she lunged for it. And missed. It bobbed away, as buoyant as she was inept. Then, catching another wave, it floated toward her again, and this time ran over her. Eyes wide open with terror, she went under, and bowed to the might of the sea. Green and merciless, it tumbled around her. This was the end, and that was just as well. She could never have faced the Locksleys again, knowing that she hadn't been able to save Roland.

But drowning, so she'd heard, was supposed to be painless, once a person gave up the struggle. So why was her scalp hurting, and what was the dark shape looming above her? A shark? Oh, please let me die before it attacks! was her last coherent thought.

The tension on her hair increased, yanking her up hard toward the light. Then, like a cork popping out of a champagne bottle and with her lungs fit to burst, she resurfaced and found herself looking straight into the only patches of blue left on earth. Robin's enraged eyes.

"How many times do I have to do this, before you learn?" he shouted over the clamor of the waves.

Oh, yes, she was dead. Even worse, she'd been sent to hell!

Warily, she opened her eyes a fraction. A late afternoon sun had broken through the leaden skies and played over the cool, cotton sheets covering her. Hell, she thought blearily, looked very much like her room in the Locksley villa.

And the devil sounded just like Robin! "So you're awake finally," he said, and turning her head, she found him slouched in a chair next to the bed.

She ached all over and her throat felt as if it had been put through a meat grinder. "I didn't know I'd been asleep," she croaked, struggling to reconstruct the events which had led up to the present moment.

Something dreadful had happened. She'd been afraid. Exhausted. Stricken with unbearable grief.

Then she remembered, and a great wash of misery flowed over her. "Ah, no!" she moaned, covering her face as the tears spurted from her eyes. "Roland…!"

"Roland's in better shape than you, you'll be happy to hear. But then, he showed a lot more sense."

It took a moment for her to absorb what he was telling her. At length, she lowered her hands and dared to look at him again. "Roland's…alive?"

"He's alive."

She shook her head, wanting to believe, but afraid to. "How is that possible? There was no sign—"

"That's a very seaworthy little boat."

"And he's a very little boy!"

"But smart," Robin said. "I'd taught him always to wear a safety line, and he knew enough to brace himself low in the cockpit and wait to be rescued or washed ashore."

She digested that for a space. "What if he'd been carried out to sea?"

"He knew he wouldn't be. The currents in the bay sweep toward the beach. Why else do you think it's so littered with shells and driftwood?" His voice softened fractionally. "Relax, Regina. He really is perfectly fine."

"And you?" She half sat up and tentatively touched his arm. It felt reassuringly solid and warm. Still, she had to ask. "Are you fine, too?"

"Afraid so."

She let out a long, heartfelt sigh and flopped back against the pillows. "Oh, thank God!" she said hoarsely and with profound reverence. "Thank God!"

"Here," Robin said, pouring liquid over ice cubes in a glass. "Drink some of this. It's lemonade. It'll soothe your throat."

She took a few sips, then glanced at him again. "You wouldn't lie to me, Robin, would you? Roland really is safe?"

"Do you think I'd be sitting here with you, if he wasn't? Yes, he's safe. He's downstairs with my aunt and uncle, stuffing himself with cream cakes. If you're up to it, though, he'd probably like to pay you a visit."

"Oh, yes," she said. "Please!"

He picked up the house phone and punched in a number. "She's awake and ready to receive company," he said.

He'd barely had time to hang up before the door opened to admit Roland, Lisa and Charles. Only then, when she could see with her own eyes that things were just as Robin had said, did Regina truly believe him.

"Well," Lisa said to him, when the excitement had simmered down some. "Did you ask her?"

"Not yet," he replied.

"Ask me what?" Regina said.

"Nothing that can't wait," he said, and lifted Roland onto the bed.

"Tell her how you escaped, Papa," Roland begged. "Tell her how your radio didn't work and how you had to land on a deserted island and eat raw fish for three whole days."

Robin looked at her, and she went hot all over. Whatever else had changed in the last few days, his effect on her was still the same. "He thinks I'm the reincarnation of Robinson Crusoe," he said. "Actually, I had enough supplies on board to last me a week."

"Is that why you took your sweet time coming home?" she said, basking in the warmth of his smile.

"No," he said. "Even if I hadn't managed to damage the helicopter when I brought it down, the weather didn't let up enough for me to leave."

"So how did you get away again?"

"I finally figured out how to fix the radio and called for help."

"And they came and got him," Roland said gleefully, bouncing on the mattress. "Now, tell her how you rescued me, Papa!"

"We'll talk about that some other time," Lisa intervened, her sharp gaze missing nothing. "I think Regina's had all the excitement she can take for now. Come along, Roland. Let's leave her to get some rest."

"You should go with them," Regina said, when Robin made no move to follow them. "Roland was devastated when he heard you'd gone missing. I imagine it's going to take him a while to get over being afraid."

He paid not the slightest attention. "And what about you, Regina?" he said instead. "Were you so devastated that you turned to Keith Notting for comfort?"

"Oh, I was pretty devastated at the time," she admitted, all her nice, warm fuzzy feeling evaporating. "But you're being so horrible now that I have to wonder why I even cared."

"I find myself wondering why you weren't already headed back to Vancouver when the news came through that I'd turned up missing."

"I stayed here to be with your son. He really needed you, of course, but you decided business was more important."

"I don't need you to tell me how to be a father."

"Well, someone has to!"

"And you think you're qualified to do that, do you? You, who've never had a child?"

"I might never have given birth, but this much I do know. You might be a prince in the eyes of your lowly island subjects, Robin Locksley, but to me you're just an arrogant, uncaring jerk who takes pleasure in trampling all over other people's feelings, and I hate you!"

"Oh, good," he purred, joining her on the bed and sweeping her into his arms. "You really are going to make a full recovery, my love. You had me worried there, for a while."

And then he kissed her. It was a very long, very satisfying kiss.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, when at last he lifted his mouth from hers and she got back her breath. "What did you call me?"

"You heard." He played with her fingers and she realized with astonishment that he was having a very hard time keeping his voice steady. "I called you 'my love.'"

"Oh," she said. Then, nervously, "Am I hallucinating?"

He cleared his throat. "No Regina. It is a testament to my stupid male pride, I suppose, that only when I found myself staring death in the face did I realize how badly I wanted to live long enough to tell you that I love you. All the time I wrestled with that infernal radio, I thought of you. Remembered the smell of your hair, your skin—almond cream with a hint of tangerine. It's what gave me the strength to persevere."

"But how much do you love me?" she said.

He kissed her again. "More than you can begin to imagine," he said against her lips.

"Enough to marry me?"

He drew back, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Aren't you jumping the gun a little?"

"No," she said. "Because I love you, too, and I love Roland. A lot. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this—to be so full of wanting to give everything—everything, Robin!—just to make someone else happy. But if that's more than you can accept, then you might love me, but you don't love me enough."

He regarded her solemnly for a long, thoughtful minute. "You stayed when you could have walked away," he said at last. "You welcomed me into your arms, your bed, your heart. You continue to be the best thing that ever happened to me. How could I not love you enough? But when it comes to marriage—"

"It's out of the question because I'm not an island woman and you're afraid I'll turn out to be just like your ex-wife." She turned away, her hopes falling around her like ashes.

He caught her hands and forced her to look at him again. "No," he said. "Not that, at all. What I was going to say is that before you decide you want to be my wife, you need to recognize the baggage I bring with me. Not just Roland—"

"Roland is your son, Robin. That alone is reason enough for me to love him."

"He's also another woman's child. Can you live with the fact that, if she were to come back and want to be part of his life, much though I'd hate it, I'd have to allow it because I don't have the right to deny him his mother?"

"Can you live with the fact that, if she doesn't, I might never be able to fill her empty shoes? That Roland will always know I'm not his birth mother?"

"It's not your job to try to replace Marian, my love, because you're nothing like her. You're you—and you're perfect just as you are."

"Nobody's perfect, Robin," she said, "and it's dangerous to believe otherwise. You just leave yourself open to disappointment."

"Then let me amend the statement and say that you're perfect for me. You're beautiful, and stubborn, and smart, and unafraid to stand your ground. You're what I need. You temper my arrogance and remind me I'm as flawed as the next man. You keep me grounded. But then I look at it from your point of view and see only the sacrifices you'd be making if you married me."

"Well, of course I would," she said. "And so would you. Loving someone doesn't come cheap. It demands sacrifice and compromise. It means caring about the other person's needs more than caring about your own." She stopped and drew in a painful breath. "And that's how much I love you, Robin. Enough to let you go, if that's what you need."

"The hell you will!" he said softly, stroking her face. "I have no intention of letting you go. Ever."

A knock came at the door and Lisa popped her head into the room. "Forgive me for interrupting, Robin, but we can't wait a minute longer to find out. Have you proposed to her yet?"

"No," he said, pressing a kiss to Regina's hair. "She asked me first. And I accepted."

"Excellent!" Lisa said. "I'll tell Morton to break out the champagne. Shall we have it served in the salon?"

"By all means," Robin said, "but don't expect us to join you for a while. We have other business to conduct first and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to do it in private."

"Of course. Take all the time you need," she said, and left them alone.

"I need a lifetime," Robin said, his gaze scorching over Regina. "But I've learned in the last few days that we're guaranteed nothing except this moment. Let's make it one that lasts as long as we have the breath and strength to say 'I love you.' Let's make it last forever, my lovely Regina."

"Yes," she said, touching his mouth with her fingertip. "Let's do that."

And then they stopped talking and got down to the other business.

The final sound of the bells ringing out from the chapel to announce their marriage, were dying away and the rose petals Regina had insisted on, instead of vulnerable doves being released, as their wedding planner had wanted, were still drifting down from a perfect blue spring sky. The gentlest of breezes brushed against her slender shoulders, sending billows of her wedding dress flowing.

It had been a perfect day—but then every day since the day Robin had told her he loved her had been perfect in its own individual way.

"So many generations of your family have married and lived around here," Aunt Lisa said as they stood arm in arm, watching their wedding guests.

"And hopefully many more will," Robin told her, his hand resting deliberately against her body, where earlier that week the test Regina had done had confirmed their first child together was already growing. A baby that would be born seven months into their marriage.

Aunt Lisa, ever the watcher, noticed his movement. "Regina, I'm so happy for you."

Robin let out a chuckle at his Aunt's good wishes. "We do wish to keep it quiet for a little while longer, you're the first to find out."

"I won't tell a soul." Lisa said as she hugged them both.

Regina turned to her husband. "We're never going to be able to keep this a secret if you keep touching my stomach."

Robin leaned in behind her and moved her hair to the side, before kissing the back of her neck. "I can't help it, you're just too intoxicating to me, knowing our love has created this new life."

When his hands reached around for her belly, she slapped them away. "Roland seems to be enjoying himself." Regina said as Robin raised his head to look at his son, their son now.

Roland was 'helping' the photographers and video photographers with filming this very special day. "Our son is never shy around people."

"I dread when he starts dating." Regina said. She knew without a doubt he would be as charming as his father when that day came.

"You know we could also film when this one makes his or her arrival." Robin remarked.

"No. Absolutely not." Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Positive. I don't want to be nine months pregnant and squeezing our son or daughter out in pain and having a film for that." Regina said. "Besides, our baby will be all the reminder we need of their birth."

"That's very true." Robin said. "I can't wait for us to leave for our honeymoon, so that I can have you to myself and show you and tell you how happy you've made me today, Regina. The happiest man in the world and the luckiest."

"We've both been lucky," Regina whispered back. "Lucky to have found one another. It wasn't easy to fall for you with you being all arrogant and all."

"Arrogant?" Robin asked as he turned her around in his arms, hooking his arms around her.

"You are quite the scoundrel." Regina said.

"Scoundrel? I like that sound of that." Robin said.

"If not for my new brother in law and Mary Margaret, we might not have ever met." Regina said.

"We were destined to meet and love one another. Destined to be together, and we always will be." Robin said as they sealed that statement with a kiss.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. And thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs.**_

 _ **Now we are onto another adventure in...**_

 _ **(Barcelona)**_

* * *

Regina Mills came to Barcelona with only one thing on my mind: ballet. After years slowly climbing up the ranks at the American Ballet Company, her career had ground to a stop. Over the hill at twenty-one, she could see it all slipping away. That's why her mom arranged for her to go on residency in Spain. This was her last shot, her chance to win a solo and prove that she has what it takes to be a _prima ballerina_ one day.

And then she met him. Robin. From the moment Regina saw him dancing in the square, she knew, everything would change. His intensity makes the world stop spinning. His seductive promises make her forget her own name. She began sneaking back into the dorms after their illicit date together when she twisted her ankle – a painful sprain that she knows will wreck her chances of winning a major role in the company's big production, and could spell the end of her dancing career forever.

She sits up, gingerly nursing the tender joints. Already, her ankle is swollen, red and bruised. She tried to stand, and has to bite back a sob. It hurts so much! She can barely walk on it. How was she supposed to dance? To turn a dozen _fouette_ spins across the stage like she's dancing on air?

Her cell phone sounds with a text. She had exchanged numbers with Robin before he dropped her back at the dorms, and now, she's ashamed to feel her heart leap.

She checks the message.

 **'** ** _Are you OK? How is your ankle? X'_**

Regina doesn't reply. Instead, she hobbles to the door and check the hallway. It's silent. Everyone else at the company is out to dinner, so there's nobody to see her as she painfully limps down the hall to the ice machine. Every step sends pain slicing through her ankle, and she has to hold onto the wall for support.

 _Stupid, stupid girl_. A voice in Regina's head scolds her with every step. _How could you have risked everything for some stranger? A man you barely even know?_

But she does know him. Even through the pain and misery, Robin fills her mind. The dark blonde, tousled hair and proud, chiseled features. His hungry, possessive stare. Those devastating lips.

His hands…

Regina catches her breath, tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. She had screamed at him, told him that she never wanted to see him again. She said her injury was all his fault.

But it's not. It's hers. Hers, because she couldn't resist him. Because the fire in her blood, and the desire clawing low between her thighs was the only thing that mattered to her.

She had ignored good sense, and logic, her years of careful training. She threw it all away for what? One stupid, reckless kiss.

 _But you know, it was so much more than a kiss..._

Regina shuts down the tempting whispers, taunting her with memories of Robin's hands on her body, his mouth licking hotly across her skin. It takes her almost ten minutes, but eventually, she manages to fill a bucket with ice and get back to the room. She sits down, and plunge her whole foot into the ice. This time, she can't hold back the whimper of pain.

Her cell phone buzzes again.

 **'** ** _I'm not giving up on you. I'll call again in the morning. I'm sorry.'_**

Regina's heart twists _._ Why does he have to be so arrogantly determined? From the very first moment they met, Robin seemed to have it all figured out. He wanted her, she knew it, and nothing else mattered to him.

She wishes for a moment that her life could be so clear-cut. No ballet, no training, no legacy shadowing everything that she does, taunting her with the truth that she might never live up to her mother's name.

Just him. Robin. A passion that blazes between them; an intensity that thrills and scares her all at the same time.

" _I'll show you a pleasure like you've never known…"_

Regina remembers his murmured promise, and feels her body tighten in response. But this is the sacrifice of being a dancer. Nothing else can matter, not flirtations, or adventure.

Or even desire.

She had risked it all for him, and she didn't even realize it. And now… Now, she has nothing but a twisted ankle and broken dreams – and a body that still calls to him, against all her better judgment. Wanting his arms around her, and those lips to claim hers again.

Wanting him to make good on that whispered promise. To teach her the lessons only a real man could.

She falls back onto the bed with a frustrated groan. She hates herself for jeopardizing her career. But oh, how she wanted him too.

Robin… What have you done to me? Regina thought as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. She had left the hotel with Tara and Ruby and they had stopped in square outside their hotel and watched a couple performing a dance. They had gotten a table outside a café as they continued to watch. The woman was beautiful, but her male counterpart was what had Regina's attention. When her eyes met his, the world around them seemed to disappear. Regina moved her eyes from his and instead watched the way his body moved, the angles he took as he danced. When the dance was over and the bystanders around them were still clapping, Regina saw him smirking at her.

As though pulled by an invisible line, Regina saw him began to approach the her, his intense blue eyes trained solely on her. The rest of the people, the square, everything, it all faded away. At about five feet away, her head lifted and rotated in his direction. Just like before, their gazes locked, but this time, she didn't have the performance to tear her away.

He closed the rest of the gap and stood next to her, looming over her. That's when she noticed the silence, and broke their connection to see several pairs of eyes studying them.

"Do you mind if I borrow this beautiful lady?" Robin asked lightly, making sure there was pleasant humor in his tone. He didn't want to scare her off by betraying how desperately he wanted to simply toss her over his shoulder and run away to some place where he could keep her all to himself.

More silence. Robin held his hand out to his brown-eyed girl and waited. He hoped somewhere inside her, she understood that if she accepted this gesture, she would be setting her life on a new adventure with him.

It was the longest seconds of his life, but then she placed her hand in his and sealed her fate. Robin helped her to stand and then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her away down the sidewalk of the square.

When they were hidden from the view of others, Robin ran out of patience and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. At first, it was a few light brushes, but it wasn't enough, so he licked along her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She parted them immediately, earning a growl of approval from deep in his chest. His hands had found their way to her lower back, and he clenched the fabric in his fists as he pulled her body flush against his.

She tasted amazing, and the sound of a soft moan took his annoying erection straight to a fucking baseball bat. Damn, he wanted her. Robin needed privacy, a bed, and their naked skin touching. He finally lifted his head and smiled at the dazed expression on her face. "What is your name, my love?"

"Regina," she whispered. "Regina Mills."

Even her name was sexy. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Regina," He repeated, loving the way her name rolled off of his tongue. "Robin Locksley."

Robin kissed her again, unable to stop himself, and when he was on the very brink of losing it and fucking her against the wall, he tore his lips away. Looking deeply into her eyes, he decided to take a leap. Going slow wasn't his style. When he wanted something, he went after it, full speed ahead. She might as well learn that about him from the get-go.

"Come home with me," Robin whispered, careful to keep his voice gentle but firm. "Come home with me and I'll show you a pleasure like you've never known before."

She pursed her lips, which was insanely adorable, and only made his desire for her grow. Her expression tinged with worry, and Robin knew that he wasn't going to be happy about whatever she said next.

"I…I'm sorry but I can't do this," Regina said as she turned and literally ran off from him.

Robin called out to her and gave chase to try to stop her. "Regina! Wait, Regina!"

She almost made it safely back to her hotel, when she turned her ankle as she was turning back to see where Robin was. She went down in obvious pain. "Ouch, damnit!"

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked as he crouched down beside her.

Regina shoved at his hands. "This is all your fault!"

"Regina, is was just an accident. Let me take you to the hospital."

"I am not going anywhere with you." Regina slowly and painfully stood up, and when Robin put his hand under her arm to help her, she again shoved his hands away. "Don't touch me. I don't ever want to see you again. You need to forget you ever met me."

Regina stumbled back into the hotel, leaving a devastated Robin standing there.

"Wake up, sleepy-head. You missed an amazing night."

Regina struggles to adjust to the lights. She must have fallen asleep, and now her roommates are back from dinner. They bustle around the room, turning on lights and stripping off their jackets, chattering as they go. "We went to this fancy seafood place, it was the best." Ruby announces, "You even missed Mademoiselle getting drunk!"

"I couldn't believe it," Tara adds, laughing. She grabs her toiletry bag and heads for the bathroom. "She had way too much wine, and wound up telling stories about all the ballet scandals back in her day."

Regina doesn't say a word, pulling herself into a sitting position to check her ankle again in the bright lights. It looks even worse than before now: mottled with purple bruising, swollen up to twice its normal size. She tried strapping it with bags of ice wrapped in a towel, but now the numbness is fading, leaving that sharp ache in its place again.

But the pain in her foot is nothing compared to the emptiness in her chest, a tide of disappointment and blame.

"So, did you and lover-boy have fun?" Ruby asks, brushing out her hair. "Don't tell me you were just walking around—Oh my god!" She turns, seeing Regina properly for the first time, her ankle stretched out in front of her. She stares at it, aghast. "What the hell happened?"

"I twisted it," Regina answers dully. "Trying to sneak back in."

Ruby's eyes meet Regina's, full of horror. "But tomorrow is the audition for our production. You have to dance!"

Regina shakes her head. "I can't, it hurts too much. I'll be lucky if I can even walk on it."

"Oh, Regina," she breathes, coming to sit beside her on the bed. Ruby squeezes her hand. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe it."

"Me either." Regina sniffles, feeling a fresh wave of misery. "I never should have gone out with him. I can't believe I let myself get distracted. What am I supposed to do now?" Her voice breaks, and she falls against her.

Ruby hugs her, wordlessly. She doesn't try to reassure her; she knows better than anyone, there's nothing she can say. A ballerina lives in fear of injuries like this. One wrong move, and your whole career is over. But to have it end like this ... It's one thing taking a fall in rehearsal, or tripping trying to master a tricky step, but to throw it all away on a tempting smile, and a devastating kiss?

She deserves it, she thinks, through the haze of misery and pain. She deserves it, for taking her dance for granted like this, for pushing the rules, for putting anything above ballet.

Ruby tenses, so she pulls away. "Sorry to cry all over you." Regina wipes her eyes, self-conscious.

She frowns. "No, it's not that." She puts a hand to her stomach, expression queasy. "I just—don't feel so good."

Ruby scrambles up, and knocks on the bathroom door. "Can you hurry up in there, please?" she calls.

There's an answering groan. The door swings open to reveal Tara, sitting slumped on the floor by the toilet, a matching expression on her stricken face. "Join the party," she manages, before turning away and retching violently into the bowl.

Ruby stumbles in, pushing her aside to reach the sink. Then there's nothing but a chorus of vomiting sounds drifting out from the bathroom. This is awful.

"Are you guys OK?" Regina calls, gingerly easing herself onto her feet.

"Does it sound like I'm OK?!" Ruby manages to call. "I feel like I swallowed an angry parasite."

"I feel like I'm going to die!" Tara whimpers. The toilet flushes.

"What can I do?" Regina asks, but they only reply in groans.

Regina hears a commotion outside, so she limps to the door and opens it, looking out into the hallway. Everywhere, she can hear moaning and retching, and miserable cries.

Mademoiselle rushes past, her face looking decidedly green. "What happened?" Regina asks. "Is everyone—?"

She waves Regina off, stumbling away on unsteady feet.

She looks around for someone who doesn't look as if they're about to faint. Lucia strolls past, looking smug. "What's going on?" Regina asks her.

"Bad shellfish," she replies, looking way too pleased. "Half the company are vomiting all over the place."

"Why aren't you?" Regina asks.

She shrugs, pleased. "I always order the steak."

In the end, the company's pain is Regina's salvation: with half dancers struck down with food poisoning, auditions for the solos are delayed until Monday. They're all given the weekend off.

She doesn't want to get her hopes up, but she can't help thinking that her prayers have been answered. It's a sign. Regina shuts her phone away, ignoring all Robin's texts and calls. She's learned her lesson. This is her second chance, and she won't let him get in the way. Instead, she spends Friday resting up her ankle: strapping it with ice, rubbing it with healing salve, and doing everything she can to fix it, while Ruby and Tara lay groaning in their beds beside Regina.

"You had a lucky escape," Mademoiselle tells Regina, when she comes around with the doctor to check on everyone Saturday morning.

She has no idea.

"Mhmm," She murmurs in agreement, making sure to keep her ankle hidden under a blanket, so it looks like she's just hanging out, watching movies with the girls.

"Drink plenty of fluids," the doctor tells them. "You should be feeling better soon."

They exit the room.

Checking the door, just to be certain they're alone, Regina throws back the blanket and inspects her ankle again. "I think it's a little better." She unwraps the bandages. "Look, it's more a greenish color now, and half the size." She gets up and tests her weight on it carefully. To her delight, it doesn't hurt so much, just a dull ache from the pressure. "Maybe by Monday..." She feels hope take flight in her chest. Maybe she's not doomed, after all.

She feels a flush of guilt as she remembers how she screamed at Robin, blaming him for everything.

Regina slides deeper under her blanket. _It doesn't matter what he thinks of you,_ she reminds herself. _The twisted ankle was a warning. You're going to stay away from him now._

Right?

Regina spends the rest of the morning hanging out with Tara and Ruby, changing channels at their request and bringing them club soda to sip, but after a full day of doing nothing already, she's getting restless – and hungry.

"Can I get you guys anything while I'm out?" Regina asks, pulling on some jeans and a T-shirt, and carefully testing her ankle again. The ache isn't too bad, so she figures that she can get as far as the deli on the corner, as long as she takes it slow. "A sandwich or something?"

"No!" Tara replies in a muffled groan. "No food. I'm never eating again!"

Regina takes her shoulder bag and lets herself out of the room. The dorms are quiet as she heads down the hallway and downstairs, everyone either still resting up or using their unexpected free time to rehearse at the studio or see more of the city.

She wishes that she could do either one of them, but she knows it would be tempting fate to try to push her ankle too far, too soon. Just walking slowly is risky enough for her, and she makes sure to keep to a snail's pace as she steps onto the busy street and limps towards the lunch spot down the block.

Regina's only a few paces outside the building when she hears her name being called.

"Regina!"

Regina turns, her eyes widening with shock when she sees Robin crossing the street determinedly towards her. He's dressed in a casual white T-shirt and jeans, but everything about him is darkly intense.

"Robin."

Just the sight of him hits her like a chemical reaction: her heartbeat racing, her skin prickling with awareness. She gulps for air, her head spinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he says in a rush, talking over her, "I know you said you didn't want to see me again, but I won't stay away. I can't, Regina, you and I both know, this thing between us is real."

His words crash through her, and despite herself, she can feel a glow at his words.

He thinks this is real. He needed to see her.

Regina glances fearfully back at the dorms in case someone is watching. "How did you know I was coming down?" She asks.

"I've been waiting all day." He nods to a café across the street. "I would have climbed up that balcony myself if you didn't come out soon."

"You wouldn't!" Regina gasps.

"I would." Robin says.

"You're not Romeo and I'm not Juliet." Regina says.

His eyes pierce her, glinting and fierce. "You can't hide from me, Regina. Please," he adds, softening. "I had to know that you're alright. Your ankle? Is it—?"

"It's healing," Regina admits. "I can't dance yet, but maybe in a couple of days."

He exhales, and only then does she realize his tension was on her behalf. He was worried about her, her dancing career.

"Forgive me," he says, taking her hands.

Heat flushes her face, her neck, and straight down into her thighs.

"It wasn't your fault," Regina protests. But she can see the anguish still in his eyes.

He shakes his head. "I should have kept you safe. Not distracted you."

"It was an accident," Regina says firmly. "I'm sorry for the way I over-reacted. And it all worked out okay." She quickly explains about the food poisoning and the new audition set for Monday.

Robin breaks into a stunning smile. "But that's wonderful!" He suddenly grabs Regina by the waist and swings her around. "It's not the end, after all!"

She catches her breath, caught up in the whirl of movement and the feel of his arms around her. Then Robin sets her down gently, and she laughs, reeling.

"Not yet. I still have a chance. Just a chance."

"But that's all you need." Robin's eyes meet Regina's, full of confidence. "You'll be wonderful."

She looks away, embarrassed. "You've never even seen me dance," Regina says. "I could be terrible."

"No." He says it calmly, so certain. "You were born to dance, I can tell."

There's an awkward pause, and then her stomach rumbles loudly, sounding like a thunderstorm even on the busy street. _Shit_! She clamps her hand over it, blushing furiously as Robin chuckles.

"I'm sorry, you were on your way to eat?"

Regina nods, her cheeks still burning. "I haven't had anything since yesterday, I was too worried to eat."

"Then I'll take you to lunch," Robin announces. "I know a great little spot across the city."

"I can't walk far," Regina says, disappointed. "My ankle's still not great."

Robin's eyes flash with amusement. "Then it's a good thing I have this." He turns to point across the street, where a red Vespa scooter is parked up against a lamppost.

"That's yours?" Regina blinks. She's seen them all over the city, weaving in and out of traffic with ease. "I don't know..."

Regina pauses, torn. Just an hour ago, she was pledging not to let herself get distracted from dancing ever again, and now here he is: the ultimate distraction.

"I even brought a spare helmet." He holds out his hand to her. "You'll be safe, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you again."

His eyes meet hers, full of sincere promise – and something more. A light of adventure, one that sparks an answering flame in her own chest. He reaches out to brush a lock of hair back from her cheek, and her doubts melt away under the soft heat of his touch.

 _You're not breaking any rules this time._

Robin is still waiting, his hand outstretched to hers. His eyes ask a question.

Regina feels a shiver of excitement. Heat and curiosity, restlessness in her veins.

She takes his hand, and decides. "Let's go."

Robin fastens the helmet over her head, and then they climb on the scooter. Regina slides her arms around his waist from behind, and suddenly, she's hit with the overwhelming sensation of being so close to him: feeling the hard, muscular planes of his back, cradling his body intimately between her thighs.

He pulls away from the curb, weaving through the morning traffic on the narrow street. It feels precarious at first, the two of them balanced on the narrow frame, and Regina's heart leaps into her throat with every bob and lean as they take their first corner. Cars fly past, noisy and rushed, passing only inches away from them – inches from disaster.

"Relax," Robin calls back to Regina. She gulps, still gripping him tight. She can see the old buildings as they pass, and groups of tourists traipsing in line, children playing on the corner, pedestrians waiting for the lights. As the city speeds by, her panic gradually fades.

"The Arenas Barcelona is just up ahead," Robin tells her. "Have you been?"

"Yes, but only for a moment." Regina looks at building approach. Mademoiselle and the tour guide whisked them in and out so fast, there was barely any time to register it, but now, gliding by from the street, she can see the carved frame of the building that's been standing for some time. "It's amazing, everything is still here," Regina breathes, seeing other architectural sites sitting all along the block in between modern walkways and sidewalks. "In America, they would have all been torn down by now, and moved to some museum. There would be a parking lot paved over in its place!"

"It's what makes Spain so special, I think," Robin replies, slowing to pause at a red light. "History is all around us, the past and the future, all at once. You have to know where you've come from to decide who you're going to be."

"I've never thought about it like that." Regina looks around with fresh eyes as they start to move again, trying to imagine the lives that have been led here, for hundreds of years. All the people who've traveled along this street, with their own goals and secrets and dreams.

 _And desires…_

Robin drives on, taking a winding road along the way, until they're in a green, leafy neighborhood, with tall apartment buildings nestled up alongside older architecture. He slows down, finding a parking spot on a narrow street, then carefully backs up into the space.

He helps Regina off the bike, and lifts the helmet from her head. "How was that?" he checks, with an amused grin. "Not too scary?"

"No," She agrees, but her legs do feel a little shaky now that she's back on solid ground.

"Here, let me help you." Robin quickly takes her arm. "You don't want to put too much stress on your ankle."

"Thank you," Regina replies shyly, slipping her hand through his arm. She can't help but feel the curve of his bicep, taut beneath the soft fabric of his shirt.

 _He's being a gentleman,_ Regina scolds herself. _And you're feeling him up like a piece of meat._

An incredibly toned, defined piece of meat...

"Regina?"

She snaps her head up to find Robin watching her with a curious smile. "I asked, is a sandwich okay with you? This place does the best in the city. They're simple, but..."

"Oh, no! I mean, yes, simple is great," Regina says hurriedly. "I'm not really into fancy food." Her stomach is tied up in knots, but for the first time in her life, food is the safest option right now, so she limps towards the café. Robin chuckles behind her, then follows.

They buy lunch and then drive a short way, up a winding road into the hills above the city. Here, there's a grassy park sprawling over the hillside, dotted with trees and benches to admire the incredible views of Barcelona.

Robin parks and helps Regina walk to a small wooded area, sheltered from view of the road. He spreads his jacket on the ground in front of an old oak tree for her to sit on. She carefully lowers herself down, still worried about her ankle. But her worries quickly fades, as she drinks in the landscape, marveling at the foreign grid of city life spread out under a blue, cloudless sky.

"I'll be right back." Robin returns to the scooter for their bags. She wonders how he found this place, and if he comes here often. Regina realizes suddenly that she barely knows anything about him. They only met each other a few days ago, but already she's totally swept up in a raging storm of hormones and desire.

She wants to know him. She wants to know everything about him.

"Over there is Venetian Towers," Robin returns, pointing out the landmarks far below.

"You must have been all over the city."

"Not as much as I'd like." Robin gives a rueful smile. "You live somewhere a while, you take it for granted."

"I guess," Regina smiles. "I've never done most of the touristy things in New York. I've never even been up the Empire State building!"

Robin begins to unpack their lunch. A dozen small containers emerge from the bag, plus plastic cutlery and napkins.

"That smells amazing." The scent of garlic and herbs makes Regina's mouth water, and she watches as Robin breaks off a small piece of bread, and sweeps it through a small dish of oil and dark liquid.

"Here, try it."

Instead of passing Regina the bread, he reaches out and gently pushes the morsel between her lips. She savors the deep, herby taste of the oil and the sharp acidic bite of vinegar.

"Now try the artichoke," Robin insists as he peels open another carton. "And the olives, oh, and you have to taste the salamis."

His face is lit up with so much enthusiasm, Regina has to laugh. She lets him fill her plate with tiny portions of half a dozen things, then picks up a fork and begins to eat.

"Good, right?" Robin gives her a knowing grin, and then sets about eating his own lunch, devouring a huge salami sandwich dripping with melted cheese. The look on his face is pure pleasure, and for a moment, she's transported, wondering what it would be like to inspire that expression; make him sigh with satisfaction with just her hands, and lips, and tongue.

 _How does he taste?_

Regina snaps out of it, blushing and unsettled. She's never had these kinds of thoughts before, so lustful and consumed with desire. Never felt a shiver of longing just from watching a man eat: the line of sinew on his wrist as he lifts the food to his mouth, the touch of his tongue as he licks a drop of oil from his lips.

It's a foreign urge in her, slowly rising. A force that scares and thrills her in equal measure.

This is desire, and she has no idea what to do with it.

Robin finishes the last of his food and leans back with a satisfied sigh.

"You look like you need a nap," Regina comments, eager to lighten her thoughts away from their X-rated subjects.

"But of course," Robin laughs. "Spain wouldn't survive without our afternoon nap."

He stretches out beside Regina on the grass. His shirt rides up, revealing inches of caramel-tanned stomach, and a trail of dark hair snaking to the waistband of his jeans.

She follows the line, her breath coming fast. She can't look away.

 _Down, girl._

"Come, relax with me." Robin smiles, as if he can tell exactly what she's thinking. He holds out a hand, beckoning to her.

Regina awkwardly slides lower on the ground and lays next to him, but she's anything but relaxed as she stares up at the canopy of green leaves dancing above them. Her heart beats faster, and she's aware of every tiny movement and motion of his body, so close that she could just reach out and—

His fingers overlap hers on the ground between them. The smallest touch, but suddenly, it's the only thing she can think about.

Her stomach is in knots, she gently intertwines her fingers with his.

Regina feels like she's fifteen, on her first date with a boy ever. But the feelings drumming through her bloodstream are anything but innocent. That kiss… That kiss at the party awakened something inside of her, and now that craving beats stronger with every breath.

She turns her head, and finds Robin gazing at her, just inches away. His eyes, blazing dark and hot. His lips, parted, moving closer…

She closes her eyes and falls into the kiss as his mouth finds hers. God, it's incredible. Smooth and soft, slow and deep. The world melts away as he eases her lips apart and gently probes into her mouth, stroking against her tongue in a devastatingly erotic dance.

Fire ignites in her blood. Regina reaches up, looping her hands around his neck and drawing him closer. In an instant, his body is covering hers, the hard length of him pressing her into the grass, chest to chest, hip to hip.

She moans against him, and Robin breaks the kiss, trailing his lips along her jaw and down her throat to taste and tease her bare skin. Regina shudders, the flames licking higher. His hands tighten around her waist, pulling her even closer. She goes eagerly, loving the feel of him, the way their bodies fit together as his lips whisper along the V-neck of her T-shirt.

Her breasts feel swollen, straining against her cotton bra. There's a damp ache between her thighs that only becomes sharper as Robin nestles between them and she can feel him, hard and thick through the fabric of her jeans.

God, she needs him. She doesn't even know how, but her body is ringing with a foreign rush, something glittering in her bloodstream, urging her on. Regina throws back her head, gasping for air as Robin's hand slides against her breast and she comes undone. He strokes again, his fingers closing around her tender nipple to squeeze and toy as he licks against her neck. Pleasure ripples through her, the inferno burning even hotter.

Through her haze, she can hear a dog barking. The sound of children playing. Reality slams back over her.

What is she doing?

She breaks away, breathing heavily, and tugs her T-shirt down. "So, tell me about your dancing!" She exclaims, sitting up. Regina looks around, but they're hidden here by the trees; nobody has seen their steamy make-out session.

Robin looks amused, but he doesn't complain. He sits up too as she keeps babbling questions. "How many of you are there? Where do you perform?"

"There are about a dozen of us, but it changes with the season," Robin explains gently, propping himself on one elbow to look at Regina. "Some of the crew are students, so during vacations they go back home. Others get work, or have to travel. It's not a fixed company," he explains, "with rules or membership. If you love to dance, then you're one of us."

It sounds so simple to her, nothing like the rigid structure of the ballet company. "And the choreography?" Regina asks, remembering the incredible routine he performed with the other girl, Marian. "The moves you were performing, they were breathtaking. I've never seen anything like it."

Robin looks pleased. "I come up with my routines. It's always been a passion of mine," he says, his accent making every word sound impossibly sexy. "I love finding new ways to express herself. So many dancers just stick to one style, but dance is universal, there is a whole world of inspiration to draw from." Robin moves some hair off her cheek, caressing it with a finger as he does so.

Regina shivers at his touch. "Not in my company." She tries to stay casual, as if he hasn't just set her whole body ablaze. "Your group sounds so great. You're lucky to have a place like that for you, somewhere you can just focus on the dance, and not have to constantly be worrying about getting pushed out, or overtaken. With the company, you do one thing wrong and you're out."

"We all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it." Robin said.

Regina keeps looking into his eyes, she is feeling slightly overwhelmed by this tilt that her life has taken her on. She feels the need to step back a bit. She stands up and stats to make her way back to the scooter. "I better get back to the hotel."

Robin stands and follows her, wondering what scared her off from him. He doesn't say a word, just gets on the bike with her and drives them back to her hotel. The evening sky is just starting to appear. Once they arrive, Regina hops off and is in the process of going into the hotel when Robin calls out to her. "Regina!"

Regina turns back around to face him.

"I would like to take you out to dinner tonight, if that is alright." Robin says.

"I don't know, if I keep eating the food here I won't be able to perform." Regina says lightly.

"Regina," Robin whispers as he walks to stand in front of her. "Please don't run from me, from what this could be between us. I know you feel something, don't you?"

Regina can't answer, just nods her head instead.

"Why think separately of this life than the next, when one is born from the last? Time is always too short for those who need it, but for those who love, it lasts forever." Robin says.

Regina loves that poem, always has and for him to speak it at a time like this, it draws her even closer to him. "That's my favorite poem."

"It speaks to you of yearning. Of one soul pleading for another." Robin says.

"What time will you be back to pick me up?" Regina asks.

Robin smirks and replies. "Will an hour from now be enough time for you?"

"I'll be here." Regina says as Robin takes her hand and kisses her knuckles before leaving.

Regina goes up to her room and cleans up quickly so that she will be ready when Robin comes back to pick her up. An hour later she is ready and together they walk to a nearby restaurant where they consume a hearty meal, followed by them walking through the city. They run into Regina's friends, Ruby and Tara.

"They're playing that tango music from Scent of a Woman. Would you two dance for us…please?" Ruby asks Robin and Regina.

Regina feels herself being urged up to meet Robin, who is looking down at her with a glint in his hand. "Of course, we'd love to dance a tango, wouldn't we, love?"

Regina follows him onto an area in the city, where a few couples are trying unsuccessfully to emulate the famous movie scene. "My dress is too tight. I won't be able to dance properly."

Robin sweeps a look down and bents. All Regina hears is a faint ripping sound. When he leads her forward again she gasps as she feels a breeze, and looks down to see that Robin has effortlessly ripped her dress to mid-thigh.

He brings her to the middle of the dance floor and she looks up at him. "What on earth-?"

But her words are cut off as Robin expertly pulls her into his arms in a quick staccato move, forcing her weight forward and into him. His embrace is close and tight, their chests all but welded together as he starts to move.

Regina's feet follow naturally and instinctively, but this tango is not like the first time they've danced. There is a simmering sensuality about this one, and it is worlds away from the kind of tangos their grandparents would have danced. Regina can feel the rip in her dress give way even more as Robin leads her in a dizzying series of steps. She has to close her eyes when she sees that other dancers are stepping back to give them space and watch.

Regina feels the slide of Robin's leg between hers, forcing her leg up into the high kick known as a bolero. Her heart rate is out of control. Then he displaces her weights and she has to lean into him even more. When he twists, so that she has to hook her leg under his, she can feel the tension in his powerful thigh muscle against the back of her leg. His blue eyes glitter down at her, making her throat dry. His intent is written all over his face, tonight he is going to make her his.

For a heart stopping moment, Regina thinks he is going to kiss her, and an instant fine layer of sweat seems to spring up over her skin, but then Robin breaks the intense eye contact and keeps dancing, pulling Regina close again. She is in the classic supplicant tango pose, bent back and looking up into Robin's face. People are starting to clap, Robin starts to dance, twisting and turning Regina in a series of moves to demonstrate that they both can dance.

Regina's natural dance ability, followed by years of doing ballet took over as she recognizes his lead and follows him. She lets him take more of her weight. The steps become more complex. For the first time in her life, despite dancing with many partners, tango suddenly feels…sexy. Her head is turned in the same direction as his, tucked perfectly just below his jaw.

They _fit_ perfectly.

She is aware of Robin's steel band of support across her back, her right hand held high by his. She is aware of his arm under her shoulder, her hand spread across his back. She can feel the muscles bunch and move as he dances, and only the fact that she is such an experienced dancer stops her from tripping over her own feet.

At the end of the dance, Robin dips her low in her back and lowers his head so that his head is literally at her breasts, he can't help it and lets his head nuzzle them. Once the dance ends, there is a round of applause from the others around them.

Ruby gives her a huge thumbs up, Tara just winks at her.

Robin asks her to go get a drink back at his hotel to finish the night, once there they sit in his hotel room, enjoying themselves. Robin holds her hand as Regina sips on her wine.

"Thank you, for this night, this whole day. It has been perfect." Regina says.

"Only you, made this night perfect." Robin says.

Regina smiles as she sets her wine glass down and makes her way over to stand in front of his huge window that looks out over the beautiful city of Barcelona. What is it about this city that is so magical? That makes her believe in things again?

Robin has moved to stand behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders as he brings their bodies into contact with the other. Robin pulls her even closer and heat pulses into Regina's lower body. She can feel his arousal between them, thick and hard. It scatters painful thoughts and she welcomes it like a coward.

"I want you, Regina, more than I've ever wanted anyone. I've wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I don't think it was possible to believe in love at first sight until I met you." Robin confesses.

For a heady moment Regina feels an overwhelming sense of power. She reassures herself that the emotions rising inside her are true. She believes him, believes in his feelings for her.

When he reaches for her Regina curls into him without even thinking about it. It feels like the most necessary thing. The world drops away and it is just them in this tight embrace, hearts thudding, skin hot.

His fingers spread out over her back, making her nipples harden almost painfully against the material of the dress. And then he lowers his head and his mouth is on hers, fitting like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Regina's lips open to his on a sigh, tongues touching and tasting, stroking intimately. Her hands wind up around his neck, fingers tugging the short strands of hair, exploring, learning the shape of his skull.

There is too much between them—too much unsaid and plenty to be said. He wants her, she wants him. They are intensely attracted to one another, and there is also this tie between them that can't be blown off.

And then he is in front of her, touching her. He places a hand on her waist and pulls her into him, and the same rogue part of her that has allowed him to seduce her whilst knowing it is unutterably selfish.

And worst of all, as he bents his head and blots out the world with his mouth on hers, she knows that she is giving in because she desperately wants to pretend for a few weak moments that this will last forever.

Robin's mouth is on Regina's and he is drowning in soft sweetness. Her tongue is tangling hotly with his, arms twining around his neck. And he doesn't give a damn about anything else in that moment. Except this. Her. Now.

He knows that if he doesn't move while he still retains some control over his motor functions they might well end up on the floor right there, and he's waited too long to take her like a rutting animal.

He lifts her into his arms for sheer expediency and walks through the room, straight to his bedroom suite. The room is in darkness, and Robin lowers Regina to her feet and reaches for a light. He wants to see every inch of her. Laid bare to him. He is done with fighting his desire for her.

When he straightens he takes off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Not taking his eyes off hers, he undoes his shirt and takes that off too. As much as he would have enjoyed her doing it, he is too impatient now.

She is just standing in front of him, looking transfixed, as if she can't really believe where she is. And something glows in those huge eyes—something he doesn't want to see, because it blurs the present into the past. He says, "Turn around," with a roughness to his voice that he doesn't relish. It betrays too much.

But then she does turn around, and he forgets about anything else. Her zip has been driving him crazy since she's walked out of the hotel at the start of the evening. He pulls it down to where it ends, just above her buttocks. And then he pushes the dress over her shoulders and off, so that it falls to her waist.

Regina's hair is caught up into a chignon of sorts. He can see where the pins stuck out slightly, as if she's struggled to tame it. Something about that hint of vulnerability strikes him, and it is not welcome. To defuse it, he pulls the pins out and her hair falls around her shoulders. Soft, silky, fragrant. He wants to run it through his fingers and bury his face in it... He stops himself. That is the kind of thing crazy, besotted men do.

But besotted he is.

He focuses on getting her naked. He undoes her bra from behind and pushes that over her shoulders too, and then he comes close behind her and pulls it down her arms so it falls to the floor.

He cups her breasts. They are perfectly shaped. The puckered pink areolae surrounding the nipples are larger too, as if offering to his mouth for him to latch onto. He pinches them, softly, and feels Regina quiver against him, sucking in a breath. He kisses her where her neck meets her shoulders and the taste of her skin clouds every sense.

When she turns to face him, dislodging his hands, Robin is feeling feral. He yanks off the rest of his clothes and sees Regina push down her dress and underwear until she is fully naked. On a reflex Robin goes to reach for the protection in a drawer by the bed. He knows that in this day and time that you have to be careful about sex, but all he can think about is how badly he wants to sink inside her with no barrier between them.

She is looking at him and he sees uncertainty in her expression. His gaze drops down, taking in the luscious dips and curves. An unknown emotion grips him, making him feel powerful in a way he's never experienced before—and also humble. For a crazy moment he wants to drop to his knees and press his mouth to her, to wrap his arms tight around her... The desire is so strong that it nearly fells him.

"Robin?"

He looks up and the feeling passes. Lust engulfs him. He gives in to it with a sense of relief. "Lie back on the bed, Regina."

The uncertain expression leaves her face, to be replaced by something more like anticipation. She sits down and Robin puts a hand on himself, feeling the drop of moisture at the head of his erection.

But then something dark rises up inside him. He is relishing Regina's avid gaze on his body. Just when she's started to move back to lie on the bed, he says, "Wait—I want you to take me in your mouth. Taste me, Regina."

She looks up at him and he sees the flare in her eyes, along with that uncertainty again. Every cell is crying out for her touch. The beast inside him roars for full release, but he needs this more right now—needs her mouth on him in a classic supplicant pose, as if that might dilute some of the intensity swirling in his gut.

She reaches out a tentative hand and he takes his own hand away so she can wrap her fingers around him. He sucks in a breath to see that small pale hand around his hard flesh. "Stroke me."

She moves her hand up and down, eyes widening as she sees how he thickens even more. Her thumb swipes over its head, spreading the fluid, and Robin has to bite down on his tongue.

And then, with a quick glance upwards, she leans forward and takes him into her mouth. She is awkward at first, but quickly recovers. She sucks, strokes and licks until Robin honestly doesn't know how he is still standing. His hands are buried in her hair. He is a heartbeat away from holding her still so he can thrust into her mouth and find his release at last. But there, teetering on the edge, something stops him.

He can't do it. Can't demand that she milks him like this...

He pulls free of her mouth and she releases him, looking up, eyes unfocused. No woman has ever looked at him like that...as if she's got off on it too. He gently deposits her in the middle of the bed, coming down beside her, every nerve and cell taut with anticipation.

He spreads her legs with one hand, feeling more animal than man, and explores the slick evidence of her readiness. It is all he can do not to thrust in, harder and deeper than he ever has before, but he moves over her and lodges himself between her spread legs. He forces himself to go slowly. It is torture...delicious torture...as inch by inch he feels her hot sheath accept him and clasp him tight.

When he is so deep he can barely breathe, her whole body arches like a bow against his, and she lets out a long, low groan.

Robin can't move for a moment. Has anything ever felt so perfect? No. And then he starts to move, and perfection is eclipsed.

Regina's eyes are shut tight as he lifts one of her thighs, hooking her leg around his hip. "Look at me," Robin demands.

She opens them, and he wills her to keep looking as he drives into her again and again and again. The intense battle of wills is won when she starts raking his back with her nails, her body quivering and shaking against his as she pleads hoarsely for release.

Robin reaches under her back, arching her up into him more as he keeps up a steady rhythm that makes it hard to breathe. She can feel her inner muscles tight around him, sees his gritted jaw, the intense look of concentration on his face.

Robin presses a searing kiss to her mouth before trailing his lips down, closing them over one nipple and then the other, forcing Regina's back to arch again as spasm after spasm of tiny pleasures rushed through her core.

She locks her feet around the back of Robin's body and he goes deeper, but she can't break free of that sliver of control that keeps her bound, keeps her from soaring to the stars. A blinding flash of insight hits her like a smack in the face: she recognizes now why she can't let go in this moment of intense intimacy—the reason why she's never let herself feel this deeply before—it is because she's always been too afraid of losing control.

Only then does Robin unleash the demon inside him, and their worlds collided in a shattering explosion of tension that is almost fearsome in its intensity.

In one instant it is decimated, and Regina soars high on a wave of bliss that is spectacular. The definition of an orgasm being a petit mort, a small death, has never felt so apt. She knows that a part of her has just died and something else incredibly fragile and nebulous is taking its place.

She floats back down to reality, aware of her body milking Robin's own release as he shudders and buries his head in her shoulder, his body embedded deep within hers. Her legs wrapped around him, and the pulsations of their mutual climaxes takes long minutes to die away.

"I love you." Regina says in a whisper of the night.

The next morning, when Regina wakes up, the bed is empty beside her. She yawns, trying to figure out where Robin is. The night before all comes rushing back to her. Dancing with Robin. His hands on her body. His mouth, making her cry out in ecstasy...

Regina flushes, sitting bolt upright and scrambling for her clothes. She is about halfway done dressing, when she hears voices from the other room. She wraps the sheet around her, and shuffles across the room. She can hear Robin speaking and then a female voice comes. She reaches the doorway, and peeks around. It's Marian.

Her heart catches. What's she doing here so early in the morning? Is something really going on with her and Robin? She looks again. She's angry, gesturing wildly as she speaks. Robin tries to calm her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and just the sight of him touching her makes her feel sick to her stomach.

Robin had said there was nothing between them, but she knows what she's seeing, and Marian has jealousy and rage written all over her face. Insecurity washes over Regina, all her happiness falling to pieces as she thinks back over everything that happened last night.

What if it meant nothing to him? What if she had just made a huge mistake?

Regina starts to shut the door, but it creaks. The noise makes them turn.

"Regina..." Robin looks surprised.

Marian screws up her lip with disdain. "And there she is, your little slut."

"You don't speak to her like that," he warns Marian. Regina catches her breath, confused by the sudden anger rippling from Robin's body, his muscles strained with barely controlled power.

"I can call her anything I like," Marian snaps back. Her eyes drift over Regina from head to toe, and she sneers. "You would throw it all away, for _this_?"

"It's time for you to go," Robin says, and for a terrible moment, Regina thinks he means her. Then she can feel his arm around her, strong and reassuring, and she realizes he's talking to Marian. He holds her close against him, protecting her in the warm circle of his embrace.

"You're going to regret this," Marian glares, still haughty.

Robin is resolute. "We're done," he says, with quiet steel in his tone.

Realization slowly dawns. Marian's eyes flash with anger and real hurt. She then flounces away, slamming the door behind her with a crash. Robin waits until she's gone, then he releases her.

"What happened?" Regina asks, nervous. She feels incredibly exposed, walking in on their scene wrapped in just a bed sheet, with no idea how Robin feels about last night. "Is everything OK?"

Robin slowly shakes his head. "She won't dance with me, for the audition at the end of the month. She came by unexpectedly, and saw you here."

"Is she jealous?" Regina asks, but she already knows the answer and her heart twists.

"She has no reason to be, no claim on me," Robin says firmly. Then he looks up, as if he's noticing her for the first time. A satisfied smile spreads across his face. "Look at you," he murmurs, walking over to her.

"I look like a mess!" Regina blushes, trying to drag her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You look beautiful." Robin sweeps her up in his arms as if she's weightless. Regina giggles as he sets her down on one of the dining chairs. "Are you hungry?" he asks. "Let me make you something."

Regina shakes her head. "Just coffee is fine, if you have it."

Robin winks, and then sets a professional-looking cappuccino machine to work, hissing and spluttering.

As she sits there, the enormity of his fight with Marian begins to sink in. Robin may have brushed it off just now, but this is a really big deal. A fight between friends is one thing, but between dance partners? That's a whole different relationship just ripped apart.

"So, what will you do?" Regina asks, feeling guilty that Marian left him high and dry on her account. If it wasn't for her, then none of this would have happened.

"It's fine." Robin brushes off her concern. "Don't worry about it."

"But I do!" Regina protests. "Don't pretend like this isn't important. Your partner just quit!"

"I said, I'll be fine." Robin's jaw is set, and he focuses hard on pouring her a coffee. She knows he's trying not to think about it, but guilt twists in her gut. This is all her fault.

"Can you dance solo for the audition," Regina tries, "maybe adapt one of the routines?"

Robin slowly shakes his head. "My best work is choreographed for two," he replies slowly. "Without Marian..."

He sinks back against the counter, his face falling as if reality is just setting in.

"There's got to be something," Regina insists.

Robin gives a shrug. "I could try to put a new routine together, but it's not the same. Maybe if I wait, and find a new partner, I could try again next year..."

"Are you crazy?" Regina yells, leaping to her feet. "You can't wait, this is your chance!"

"But what can I do?" Robin asks her, looking defeated. "This company is the finest around. Even with my best routine, with Marian, it was always a long shot."

"Now it's still a long shot, but it's one you have to take," Regina insists. She takes both his hands, clasping them to her chest. "Listen to me, Robin, there's always going to be something standing in your way. Bad timing, other dancers, an injury – it never ends. The question is whether you let that defeat you, or if you rise to that challenge and go after what you want." She stares up at him, desperate to make him see he can't quit now, not with his future on the line. "This is what you really want, isn't it?"

He nods, and she can see the passion in his eyes.

"Then find a way. There's always a way," Regina swears. "And you're not giving up before you even try. I won't let you!"

"You're right," he breathes, his face suddenly lighting up with a devastating smile. "I'll find another partner for the audition. I already have!"

"Who?"

"You." He presses one fingertip to her cute little nose.

Regina shivers, laughing it off. "Come on, be serious."

"I am." Robin's smile drops, and now he gazes at her with blazing intensity. "I've danced with you, you'd be perfect."

Regina shakes her head, backing away. "No way," she tells him, "you're crazy! I can't dance like that. I'm a ballerina!"

"You have the instinct for it," Robin argues, following her across the room. "Your training means you can pick up choreography in no time. And more important than any of that, we have the chemistry."

He catches her arm, pulling her back around to him. "You felt it, when we danced together." Robin's voice drops, hypnotic. He gently strokes her cheek, and she trembles under his touch, caught in his dark, determined stare. "That feeling, that passion, it can't be faked."

Regina catches her breath.

"Dance with me, Regina," Robin whispers. "Dance with me, and see what it feels like to dance without rules, without boundaries. From the soul."

Regina wants to protest, to argue that she has her own rehearsals, her own training.

"Forget what happened with us last night," Robin insists. "Forget all your reasons why you can't do it, just listen to your heart. What does it say, Regina?"

"I don't know." Regina frowns, helpless. "I can't think straight."

"Don't think, _feel_." Robin places his hand over her heart. "What do you want? Because I only want to dance with you. Nobody else will do."

 _What do I want?_

It's been so long since she asked herself that question. The answer was always a given. Ballet, the company, bigger parts, harder roles. She's been doggedly working towards the same dream for years, and then here, out of nowhere, Robin crashed into her life, and turned everything upside down. And now...

Now she wants more than just her old dreams, she realizes, staring up into those beautiful eyes. Regina wants him, too. She wants to dance with him, to take the brief moments she's tasted, and turn them into something real. Something magnificent. She wants their bodies to tell an epic story, she wants to discover everything he has to teach.

She wants more. She wants it all.

With Robin.

Slowly, hesitantly, Regina nods. "Yes," I breathe, taking that leap. "I'll dance with you."

Robin's face lights up, but he holds himself back. "Are you sure?" he checks. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. I know you have a lot going on in your life already."

She shakes her head. "No. I mean, yes! But I'll find a way. You're right," she adds, suddenly exhilarated. "I want this."

 _I want you_ , she silently adds.

Robin lets his smile take over his face, illuminating his features with pure joy. "You won't regret it," he swears, pressing her hands to his lips, and dropping a dozen tiny kisses on her palms. "I've been working on a new routine, and now with you, I can go so much further!"

"But, how? How, are we going to make this work?" Regina asks.

"We'll find a way," Robin pledges, and she can see it in his eyes. He believes in them, she realizes. After all, this isn't her audition they're working for, it's his future on the line, his dream hanging in the balance.

And he's putting his faith in her.

"I promise, I won't let you down," Regina tells him, moved by his trust in her. "We're going to do this, together."

"Together," he echoes, kissing her.

Five years later, Robin and Regina were back in Barcelona, only this time they were there to renew their vows. Their daughter was back in New York, with her grandparents. Robin had proposed a month after their initial meeting. Robin and Regina had gone for Robin's audition and the judges were so impressed with them both, that a contract was drawn up that day. They danced together for over three years, Regina still did ballet as much as she could, but she loved dancing with Robin more than anything. It made her feel free to dance with him.

Regina had the year before stopped her professional dancing and instead she opened her own ballet studio, one of her favorite students was their daughter, Hope. She had taken after her mother in every way, except one, her eyes were that of her father's.

Robin had retired from dancing and now only danced for his lovely wife of five years. That and his little girl, who loved to put her feet on top of his as Regina and himself slowly danced. Robin now worked in the financial district and was doing quite well for himself.

"Happy?" Robin asked as they walked down the sidewalk near where they had first met.

"Beyond belief," Regina said.

Just then a familiar tune started up, and Robin looked over at Regina and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shall we?" Robin asked.

And they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. And also to those who read, review, follow and fav. Appreciate it!_**

 ** _Now onto..._**

 ** _(Boston)_**

* * *

 _"You only have a week left Regina, then he's fair game." A familiar voice rang out._

 _With annoyance welling within her Regina Mills narrowed her dark eyes and glared over her shoulder at Ruby. Her attention was turned back to the task at hand; admiring one of the most magnificent things she'd ever seen through the side pane glass window of the coffee shop, while pretending to wipe down the tables in the dining room. Robin Locksley._

 _Robin was the newest firefighter employed at the station across the street. And like her, he usually worked the overnight shift. The girls at the coffee shop had a rule, you must "claim" a man you're interested in. This would make him off limits to the other girls at the shop and you were given a month to seal the deal with him otherwise he came up for grabs again._

 _Regina had claimed Robin Locksley from the second she laid eyes on him, but there seemed to be a slight problem... Over the past few weeks - nearing a month - they seemed to have established a good, solid friendship._

 _"Ta ta ladies," Ruby purred as she exited the coffee shop, after finishing her eight hour shift, leaving Regina and her co-worker Tink to work the overnight shift._

 _As Ruby strutted across the parking lot to her vehicle, Tink came up behind Regina to stand beside her. While watching Robin as she pretended to assist with cleaning the dining room. "You realize as soon as the week is up, she'll be on him faster than you can blink."_

 _Regina groaned. Yeah, she knew all too well that Ruby would literally pounce on him the minute her week was up. Ruby was the equivalent of a piranha when it came to men. She got whomever she wanted and devoured them fast, moving on to the next one. And sweet, sexy-as-sin Robin was very succulent prey._

 _"Do you want me to talk to him for you? All I had to do was give Mary Margaret a little push and look how it turned out for her."_

 _"Yes, I know, she's engaged now." Regina sighed. She was happy for her, Mary Margaret was a sweetheart. In a few weeks Mary Margaret would be tying the knot with "Officer McCharming," as he was known as around the coffee house, an absolute dream of a man. She turned and wagged her finger at Tink. "I don't want you interfering. I'm twenty-eight for heaven's sakes, I think I can wrangle up my own date."_

 _A grin touched Tink's lips and she raised a skeptical brow at Regina. "All I know is that my ninety year old grandmother can snag a man in less time then it has taken you to build up enough courage to ask him. This isn't the fifties anymore Regina. Women can make the first move now."_

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Regina cocked her head and eyed her co-worker. "First of all, I've met your grandmother and that woman is spry for her age. And secondly, I've given the signals."_

 _"Signals?"_

 _"Yeah." She reached out and touched Tink's arm lightly. "Like gently touching his arm or shoulder, you know, establishing physical contact."_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"Asking leading questions dropping subtle hints. He's just not really interested I guess." Regina gave a long sigh before admitting her biggest fear to Tink. "I think I've been shouldered into the friend zone."_

 _Tink gasped, this was every girl's nightmare. "Oh God, we definitely don't want that." Planting a fist on her hip Tink gave Regina a stern look and pointed a long slender finger over at Robin. "You see that man over there."_

 _Regina glanced over and her eyes took in the sight of him: tall, large, powerful build, short cut dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. And his voice... he had a deep, powerful voice that made her melt. Yeah, she saw him, most evenings she spent a good chunk of time watching him from afar like some love struck teenager._

 _"Yeah, I see him... And."_

 _Wagging her finger in his direction Tink clucked her tongue off the roof of her mouth and shook her head. "That man does not put women in the 'friend zone'. Either you're giving off some fucked up signals that's making him unsure about you or he's already involved with someone..."_

 _"Nah," Regina shook her head, "he's not with someone already. I already know that much."_

 _Shrugging, Tink picked up the dishrag from the table she'd just finished wiping down and turned to walk back to the kitchen. "In that case you're doing something wrong. He's interested. He wouldn't be coming over here to chat with you several times a night just for the fun of it. If you know what I mean."_

" _You need to make your move Regina, time's ticking. Tick -tock, tick- tock."_

" _But.."_

" _No, buts. Unless it's his butt that you're grabbing as he's thrusting deep inside you. Now go get your man."_

 _Tink huffed as she walked away not bothering to look back._

 _Regina sighed, as she contemplated on all what Tink had told her. A ding sounded in the earpiece of her drive-thru headset signaling a customer at the speaker. She rushed to the drive-thru section, her usual station for the majority of the night, as she pressed the TALK button on the control box, hooked to her belt and asked to take their order._

 _"Visit number one of the night coming up," Tink announced over the headset as Regina came out of the walk-in freezer with an armful off meats to prep the sandwich bar with. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock in the kitchen as she passed by it and noticed it was slightly early for him to be showing up. It wasn't even two hours into her shift yet. A shiver of anticipation rushed through as she quickened her pace to deposit the food in the cooler up front so she could meet him outside for her first break._

 _"Do you mind if-"_

 _Tink rolled her eyes and grinned. "Go ahead. But for the love of God get a date out of the man already. Or at least a good lay."_

 _Regina returned her best friend's grin as she removed her headset, dark brown visor, and hairnet and then shook her long dark locks free of the clip holding them into a loose bun at the back of her head. "How do I look?"_

 _Tink snorted. "Good. Same as you do every other night."_

 _A bang on the side window, courtesy of Robin, had Regina rushing to the side door. "I'll be back in fifteen," she called over her shoulder as she unlocked the side door and stepped out into the warm summer night air._

 _"I know I'm early tonight. Bored." Robin crossed his arms over his broad chest and reclined against the brick wall of the coffee shop._

 _Damn, he's sexy. "Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, closing the door behind her and standing a couple feet away from him, her hands stuffed into her back pockets._

 _Robin huffed then gave her the sexy, dimpled smile that sent her heart racing each time she saw it. "Yeah, I suppose. I can only handle playing cards for so long though. Robert is in a mood because his wife left him-"_

 _"Again?"_

 _Robin shrugged, "-And Todd is studying for some college exam he has to take next week and well... you know that Keith and I do not get along. So..."_

 _"So, you might as well spend some time chatting with the coffee shop girl huh?"_

 _His grin deepened. "Something like that." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the firehouse, "Besides you're a hell of a lot more pleasing to the eyes than those clowns over there."_

 _Regina's brow furrowed. "Thanks. I think..."_

 _He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, and a... there is this thing coming up next month."_

 _"A thing?" her heart leaped at the thought that he might finally ask her out on a date._

 _"Yeah, like an annual city wide fireman's ball thing. It's a formal thing."_

 _"Formal ball thing huh?" Regina teased as she rocked back on her heels and her dark eyes caught his. So was he simply sharing the information for the sake of conversation, or was he hinting? Damn it! She hated having to read between the lines, if there were lines to be read between. She groaned inwardly. How she wished she had the confidence of Ruby, to simply see a man she wanted and go and get him. Life would be so much easier, at least when it came to men anyhow._

 _But she wasn't Ruby._

 _He paused not saying anything more for close to a minute, as if waiting for her to say something more about it; when she didn't he shrugged. "Yeah, will probably just offer to work it so the other guys can go."_

 _Regina's heart sank. For one glistening moment she thought he was finally going to break the ice and ask her out. But nope, instead she feared she'd just sunk a little deeper into the friend zone with him. She silently cursed herself for letting the opportunity pass her by._

 _Frowning, he pushed himself off of the wall and took a step towards her, his massive frame towering over hers. "What have you been doing in there? You have a little something..." he slowly, hesitantly, touched the side of her cheek with his hand, his thumb grazing her jaw, wiping away the smudge._

 _Closing her eyes, Regina sighed basking in the soft caress. She could feel him moving closer, and his breath intermingled with hers. When she opened her eyes back up, they immediately locked onto his hunger filled ones, his mouth mere inches away. She could feel the heat rising between them, like a simmering fire, waiting for the ideal moment to rage out of control._

 _She felt her cheeks growing warm._

 _Thinking back she remembered that before cleaning the dining room she was powdering some of the donuts so she must have gotten some on herself. She was like a little tornado of disaster; wherever she went, whatever she touched, became a disaster in virtually every aspect of her life. A prime example, aside from the powder on her chin was the man standing before her. All she needed to do was take a chance, lean into him and let the chips fall as they may... It seemed like such a simple and easy thing to do._

 _They stood, gazing into each others eyes, their breaths continuing to mix until their breathing became synchronized. Both longed to make the contact, but neither one was willing to take the risk._

 _Headlights passed by, breaking the moment - and she noticed a couple of cars entering the parking lot, heading for the drive-thru speaker. Stepping back she ran a shaky hand through her long dark hair and shrugged, giving him an apologetic smile. "I gotta go. I'm sorry. I think the bar rush is beginning." Walking over to the side door she grabbed the handle, and then turned back to him. "See you later?"_

 _Hesitating a moment, he straightened to his full six-foot-three and nodded, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his black pants. "Yeah, I ummm." He nodded and let out a loud huff of air, "I'll be back later."_

 _Pulling open the door, Regina slipped inside giving him a small wave as she locked it behind her. She watched him turn and saunter off across the street, her eyes admiring his broad, muscular back and tight ass. She could only imagine how amazing his body would look naked. In fact, she imagined it frequently whenever she lay in bed pleasuring herself._

 _"The ass man wants a BLT," Tink called out to her as she made her way back behind the counter._

 _"The ass man." Regina groaned as she put her hair back up in a bun and put her headset back on. Just who she wanted to see, the ass man. The ass man was a taxi driver who was infamous for openly ogling the women at the coffee shop. His favorite trick was to wait until he got to the window and then request something the coffee shop girl would have to bend over to get so he could get a good look at her rump._

 _"That's a BLT, on wheat please."_

 _Hustling over to the sandwich bar she began to put the sandwich together. "I'm not letting him look at my ass tonight."_

 _Tink laughed and gave Regina a wink over her shoulder. "I'll let him look at mine instead. Better?"_

 _"Much. Thanks."_

 _With her back to the drive-thru window Regina didn't see his smirk, but knew he was wearing one as the Ass man's cab pulled up to the window and he greeted them with his usual 'how's my fine girls tonight.' She didn't have to look to know his eyes were inspecting her ass as she made his sandwich._

 _"Hey, Regina honey, you want to bend down there and get me an extra creamer from the cooler."_

 _Regina gritted her teeth. "Sure Sydney, not a problem at all." Bending over she slid the cooler door open and grabbed a couple creamer packets from inside._

 _A whistle sounded from the window. "Looking mighty fine tonight Regina honey."_

 _Her blood boiled as her pink face turned bright red with anger, she had to do something to help her calm down. Regina took a deep breath in and released it, counting backwards from ten slowly in her head._

 _Straightening up she took a moment to daydream about chucking the creamer at his perverted little head as she wrapped up his sandwich and thrust it into a paper bag. By the time Regina made it to the window Tink had already finished the rest of his order and had taken his payment._

 _"Enjoy." Regina tossed the sandwich at him with a little too much force. It slammed into his chest and then fell to his lap._

 _"Oh, she's feisty tonight, isn't she?" he turned his attention over to Tink for confirmation and grinned; not in the slightest bit concerned that she'd just tossed his food at him or that he may have offended her._

 _"Yeah, she's got some issues she's working on."_

 _With a curt nod, Sydney put the car into gear and sped off, promising to see them again later._

 _Can't wait, Regina thought as she watched the taillights of his car disappear around the corner and out of sight._

 _Planting a hand on her hip, Tink turned and glowered at Regina. "You are a thousand shades of pathetic you know that?"_

 _"Huh?" Regina frowned as she turned to face her friend._

 _"I saw what happened out there with Robin."_

 _"You were snooping?" A look of disbelief swept across Regina's face._

 _"I was evaluating so I could help, and what I saw was..." she shook her head in disgust. "Do you want to be single the rest of your life?"_

 _Regina's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"_

 _"The man was pretty much begging you to kiss him and you just brushed him off."_

 _Regina gulped. "Tink, come on."_

 _"Don't you know a hint when you hear one? Maybe if I'd been listening to you two all along, you guys would have been together already." She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what you've said to him over these past few weeks, but ten to one he thinks he doesn't have a shot with you, but bless his sexy ass he's trying."_

 _"But he just mentioned the firemens' ball and I did have flour on my chin!" She protested as Tink gave her one more disgusted look and brushed past her. "And that was kind of mean of you by the way!"_

 _"Tough love baby. I'm just calling it like I see it," Tink responded disappearing into the kitchen to continue with her cleaning._

 _"I did have a smudge..." She grumbled as she grabbed a stack of cups from the under counter cabinet, removed the plastic covering them and thrust them violently into cup dispenser. "A thousand shades of pathetic my ass."_

 _As much as she hated to admit it, Tink was right._

 _"Regina not working tonight?" Killian asked as he and Robin stepped outside for a breath of cool night air._

 _It was another slow night and it seemed even slower without Regina next door at the coffee shop to visit every couple of hours to help break up the night. Robin leaned back against the cold brick of the firehouse wall and sighed. "Nah, she took the night off. Had something to do that was going to take most of the day, I guess." He shrugged._

 _"So why haven't you asked her out?" Reclining next to Robin, Killian chuckled "Or have you asked and she rejected you?"_

 _"No. She hasn't rejected me. I haven't asked. Well, not really anyhow. I'm waiting for the right moment."_

 _"Bah, maybe you need a little more charm, mate." Killian said._

" _I'm charming enough." Robin insisted._

 _"So why haven't you made a move for the coffee house girl."_

 _"Well, we never talk about it, but I heard she was involved with someone already. Strange, she never mentions him, but that doesn't mean it's not true."_

 _"Did you ask her?"_

 _"Nah, hinted about the fireman's ball though."_

 _"No bites."_

 _Robin shook his head. "Not even a nibble." Robin thought back to the previous night he'd hinted towards asking her to the ball and she didn't even appear to be interested in going with him. He then brought about a situation where all she had to do was meet him halfway. She just needed to move a fraction of an inch towards him and it would have enough motivation he needed to make the move he'd been aching to make from the first day they'd met._

 _Instead, she ran off as fast as she could to serve the asshole in the cab. That should have told him everything he needed to know, but the problem was that he felt the connection between them. Maybe he was crazy, maybe it was all in his head. He'd just moved to Boston a month ago and hadn't been on a date in a number of months. Perhaps he was starting to get rusty and was reading the signals wrong. Maybe he was mistaking her kindness for something more than just friendship, when friendship was all it really was?_

 _"Do you think maybe your past couple of relationships may be keeping you from pursuing this one?"_

 _Robin frowned and snorted at Killian. "What? When the fuck did you become Dr. Phil?"_

" _Well the truth hurts, mate."_

 _Robin ran the scenario quickly through his mind. His two previous relationships had ended in almost the same way. The women had gotten annoyed with his long work hours and so they decided to take on extracurricular activities - with other men. The second one even had the nerve to take her other boyfriend to their house and fuck him in his bed! Yes, Killian could probably be right; maybe he was being slightly standoffish with Regina. But it was with good reasoning, after what had happened between him and these two women, he would be damned if he let another woman hurt or betray him. It almost seemed like he was on a roll with these failed relationships. A roll he wasn't overly eager to continue._

 _But Regina was different. His gut told him she was, and he was inclined to believe it. But still... Yeah, maybe Dr Fucking Phil standing beside him had a point._

 _He didn't have much time to ponder it further because the alarm inside the firehouse sounded and there was a flurry of shouts and activity inside. Without hesitation both men rushed into the station and began to get ready. Within a couple of minutes, the fire truck was in motion and all men - Robin included, were on their way to put out a fire in an apartment building several blocks away._

 _Regina awoke to an ear piercing buzzing and smoke filling her lungs. She coughed violently as she opened her eyes and sat up. The room had gotten incredibly hot and a thick cloud of smoke lined the air._

 _Oh-my-God. Fire! Regina stumbled from the bed, again being overtaken by another violent bout of coughing, causing her to drop to her knees on the floor. Need to get out! Looking down at herself wearing an extremely sheer pink lacy teddy she very briefly considered changing her clothing, but screams coming from the floor below her prompted her to start moving, crawling towards the bedroom door as quickly as she could manage, reasoning that she'd rather be seen partially naked by the neighbors than dead._

 _As she quickly made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room she gasped, seeing that the bathroom attached to the living room was already up in flames. "Oh God, oh God." She said in a panicked voice, rubbing her fingers viciously against her smoke burnt eyes. She stumbled to her feet frantic to get out and was hit with another fit of coughing that brought her back down to her knees. The stiffening in her lungs got more intense causing her to grip hard onto her chest, as she tried desperately to breathe through the heavy mass of smoke. It was so hot that her sweat was causing the thin material of her teddy to cling to her ivory skin._

 _Her eyes perused her space trying to find an opening to make her escape. She had the worst feeling ever, would this be her end. Her thoughts were stopped short with the sudden sound of banging at her door. Then a male voice called out to her, but her throat was now so sore she could barely speak. Her coughing felt like razor blades were ripping her throat apart from the inside out and she was beginning to feel dizzy and extremely faint. She noticed her purse and snatched it from the side table as she once more stumbled to her feet._

 _A whooshing sound came from her bathroom and she yelped as the fire overtook the bathroom completely and began to creep into the kitchen. Regina stumbled another few feet and collapsed just as her front door came crashing in and a couple of firemen came rushing in._

 _"It's Regina!" she heard a familiar voice say just as the light-headed feeling took over once more and she found herself giving into the darkness as she clung to the strap of her brown leather handbag..._

 _She wasn't sure how long she was out, but when she came around she was on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. "Where, what?" She tried to sit up, but her head felt as though it had been hit with a sledgehammer and her throat burned with such intensity that she could not even speak a word._

 _A large, strong hand took hers bringing her attention to the person to the left of her. A smile touched her lips as she noticed Robin sitting next to her. He was suited up, soot smeared across his face and clothing and looking sexier than she'd ever seen him._

 _"Y-you s-saved." she managed to get out, then coughed and groaned lying back onto the gurney and closing her eyes._

 _He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "You're going to be okay, you just need to rest a little while, and here..."_

 _She slowly opened her eyes to see him passing her a glass of water._

 _"Come on. Take a drink."_

 _He helped her into a sitting position, keeping a hand between her shoulder blades to keep her steady as he brought the glass to her lips. Covering his hands with hers, she drank a couple of swallows and pulled away as another fit of coughing overtook her._

 _"Thank you," she managed to squeak out as she looked over at him, just in time to see where his eyes had been. Frowning, she looked down and realized that combination of sweat with the already sheer material had made it virtually transparent; her large beige nipples were tight and completely visible through the teddy. She grabbed the end of the blanket covering her and pulled it up to her chin._

 _"I ummm." Despite the soot covering a good portion of his face, she was amused to see him flush, from being caught sneaking a peek._

 _Taking the water from him once more she took another couple of sips and was relieved to find the soreness was lessoning - slightly. "Was anyone hurt?"_

 _Robin shook his head, "Nah, we got everyone out in time and I think you're going to be fine. Is there someplace I can take you? Family member," he paused, "boyfriend?"_

 _Regina shook her head to both suggestions, and thought she saw a look of flicker in his green eyes. "My family is from New York and right now isn't the best time anyhow my aunt passed away. Today was the funeral."_

 _Robin frowned, as he leaned forward bracing his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers. "So no boyfriend?"_

 _A soft smile touched her lips as she shook her head. "None." She shrugged, "I just got paid and have a few dollars in the bank... Rent is due tomorrow, but I don't think I'll be paying it so I can just go to a hotel until I figure something better out."_

 _He caught her eyes with him, concern flashing in them. "What about friends."_

 _Again, she shook her head, her amble unrestrained breasts swaying slightly with the movement, which caught his eyes briefly before he pulled them back up to meet hers again. "No one I'd ask. You've been pretty much my closest friend since I moved here. Remember, I'm also new to the area, got here just a month or so before you did."_

 _Robin remained silent for a moment, and then smiled over at her. "Then stay with me. I have a three bedroom house and live alone so there is lots of room for you." He looked down at her soiled teddy. "And I might even be willing to lend you some clothing. It'll be big on you, but it'll do until we can get you to a store tomorrow. Hell, we both have the next couple of days off, so we can take a day for it."_

 _She was about to protest and tell him she didn't want to intrude or impose, but then it occurred to her that if ever there was a chance to be with him, this was it. They could get to know each other on a day-to-day basis and perhaps break through the invisible barrier that seemed to be keeping them from moving the relationship from friendship to something more._

 _She returned his smile. "Well if I wouldn't be a bother..."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"So there's no girlfriend to get angry." Please say no, please say no. She was ninety-nine percent sure he didn't, but just wanted to make sure she was clear - just in case._

 _He laughed, his eyes lit up with the smile that followed. "Nah, no worries on that."_

 _She thrust out her hand to him. "Then you have yourself a roomie."_

 _Laughing a little harder, his eyes shining even more with amusement he accepted her hand, giving it a firm shake. "Roomie it is."_

 _With the fire-resistant blanket wrapped tightly around her, Regina followed Robin into the quaint two-story house he owned on the outskirts of the city. Her first impression was how neat and tidy it was, everything in its place and not a speck of dust or clutter to be found. Robin was certainly a man of simplicity and organization, something she hadn't quite realized until that moment._

 _"The bedrooms are upstairs. Come on up and I'll get you some clothes."_

 _Removing the blue slippers given to her by the fire department she left them at the door and padded barefoot up the stairs after him to the second floor. He stopped at the first door and waved her in._

 _"Boxers and a t-shirt okay?" he asked as he brushed past her, making his way to the large oak dresser across the room._

 _"That would be great, thank you." Regina surveyed the room. As with the rest of the house it was simple, yet cozy. The room and decor were all of an eye catching burgundy color. The bedroom set was made of varnished oak, with the massive bed taking up a good chunk of the room. "Everything is so... orderly."_

 _Robin turned to face her closing the dresser drawer with his hip, a pair of plain boxers and white t-shirt in his hand. He gave a light chuckle and his eyes swept the room. "Yeah, both of my parents are in the army. Both officers. I lived in a house where tidiness and order were the gospel," he shrugged as he strode over to her and started to pass her the clothing and then stopped. "You know what? How about you grab a shower. You can use the one here and I'll run downstairs and use the main one."_

 _Hmmmm, a shower. With the craziness of the night, it hadn't even occurred to her that she must look and smell nasty. Taking a strand of hair she brought it to her nose and cringed at the burnt smell. Yes, a shower was definitely in order._

 _She smiled warmly, heat rising to her cheeks thinking of how horrid her appearance must be at that moment._

 _He tossed the clothing to the bed, "When you're done and changed I'll give you an official tour." Without waiting for a reply, he brushed past her, and left the room closing the door behind him._

 _Dropping the blanket, she shed her soot covered teddy and panties as she made her way to the bathroom off the master bedroom. Snatching the filthy clothing from the floor she considered saving them and having them washed, but upon taking a hard look at the blackened material she decided against it and tossed them into the waste basket next to the flush._

 _As with the rest of the house, Regina found the bathroom to be bright and sparkling clean, however, she couldn't help but snicker when she noticed the shower curtain that was pastel blue in color, featuring a cartoon duck wearing a purple raincoat, boots and holding an umbrella._

 _Pulling the curtain aside she turned on the shower and stepped into the tub. Regina sighed as she let the soft stream of warm water beat against her back. She immediately began to relax, as the beads of water caressed her skin. Looking down at her feet she was shocked to see the water was near black from the soot and smoke._

 _"No wonder he suggested the shower. I'm a damned mess," she grumbled grabbing a facecloth, squeezing a dab of shower gel onto it and beginning to scrub down her body, removing the black to reveal ivory skin underneath. Her hair was a little harder to get clean; it took several shampoos before she noticed the water running clear down her body._

 _She could have stayed in the shower for hours, but the sound of Robin moving around below her made her realize he was already done and would be back up to check on her soon. Rinsing the last of the conditioner from her hair, she turned off the tap, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower wrapping the blue towel around her body, and then wrapping a second towel around her long, dark locks._

 _Quickly, she made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She grabbed the t-shirt he had given her and slipped it over her head and then stepped into the boxers. Fisting the front of the shirt she closed her eyes, brought it to her nose and inhaled. Damn it smelt good, like him, a mixture of musk and spice. Just the smell of him on the clothing caused a stirring with her._

 _She was adjusting the drawstring to the boxers when her eye caught sight of the dress uniform hanging from a hook over his closet door. She immediately went over to the impressive looking uniform and was inspecting it, when a knock came at the door and Robin cautiously opened it a crack. "You dressed?"_

 _"Sorry. Yes." She glanced at him over her shoulder and then back to the uniform. "You decided to go to the ball after all?" She heard him walk up behind her and felt the warmth of breath against her neck, which sent a pleasurable shiver through her._

 _"I'm still thinking on it. As it is right now I'm without a date and not keen on attending it alone."_

 _She spun around and took a moment to admire his naked broad, beautifully toned chest. The lines from his six-pack abdominals and the way his plaid flannel bottoms sat low on his hips, caused her eyes to dip lower than they should have to the large bulge beneath the bottoms. Her entire body seemed to ignite and she began to feel an uncomfortable wetness between her legs._

 _"Haven't you asked anyone?" She reluctantly pulled her eyes up from admiring his stunning body and gave him a sly smile, catching her lower lip between her teeth and nibbling nervously. "I'm sure there's a line of women waiting for you to make a move." She was hoping to sound as nonchalant as possible but feared that she did a terrible job at it._

 _He took a step closer, closing the distance between them and leaving just a little over an inch between their bodies. "Well, I had someone specific in mind to take with me, but I've been getting the feeling that they aren't all that interested."_

 _Robin's blue eyes seemed to burrow into her, fueling her yearning for him. She wished she could get over her insecurities and just take a chance. He wasn't attached; she knew one hundred percent now. He wanted her, it was becoming painfully apparent. Why couldn't she just take the step and bridge the small gap left between them?_

 _"Well maybe you need to be a little more aggressive about getting what you want?" She swept her tongue along her lower lip, leaving it shining, begging for him to kiss her. His eyes dropped to her mouth, following her tongue as he looked down at them hungrily. Gathering up her courage she continued, "Maybe she's had some bad experiences in the past and perhaps she's a little timid about assuming anything. Maybe she needs you to be more direct."_

 _His eyes rose back up to meet hers once more. "I would hope that this person would have been able to see how crazy I am for her. If I hadn't been told she was dating someone then perhaps I would have been."_

 _Been told I was dating someone? By who? The question had just entered her mind when the answer came directly after it. Ruby! She pressed down the anger welling up within her. She'd have a chat with Ruby when she went back to work. At the moment she had more important things to contend with and that being Robin as he closed the remaining distance between them, his lips lightly grazing hers._

 _"Robin," she managed to whisper as his lips came crashing down onto hers and his still wet rock hard body pressed against her, pushing her back against the closet door with a little more force than intended._

 _There were a hundred different thoughts and emotions rushing through Robin as he lowered his lips to Regina's and finally took the one thing that he'd been wanting for nearly a month. His first thought was how wonderful she smelt and how damned sexy she looked in his t-shirt and boxers which were a couple of sizes too big on her._

 _And that moan... She moaned softly against his lips as he claimed them. The sound was so soft and sensual that it sent his cock into a frenzy as it rose rapidly under the thin fabric of his pants. He braced a palm flat on the wall beside her head and the other one snaked its way to the back of her head and threaded itself into her hair, pulling her lips up tighter to his._

 _He was attempting to keep as much separation between their bodies as possible, so he could keep himself under control, but Regina slipped her hands around his waist and pulled him in, closer than he had ever been to her. His stiff cock pressed against her stomach and he groaned. He'd wanted her for so fucking long; he had fantasized - hell, jacked off - to thoughts of what it would be like to taste and feel her soft body against his. And now he knew, and it was everything he imagined it to be._

 _She parted her lips for him, allowing his tongue entry into her sweet mouth. He eagerly accepted the invitation his tongue finding and caressing hers. She pulled him tighter, her hips pressing against him, taunting his cock, and turning his body into a tight bundle of nerves. His fists clenched in her hair and against the wall as he tore his lips from hers and began to nibble his way along her jaw._

 _At that moment he'd have given just about anything to tear his clothing from her body and ram his cock hard into her. She would take him in eagerly, clinging to his cock and enticing him to remain there embedded in her moist heated core. He shuttered at the thought._

 _"My God Robin!" she gasped as she arched her back and exposed her neck for his hungry mouth and teasing tongue._

 _Robin began to kiss his way down her neck, his tongue teasing, flicking at the sensitive flesh as he worked his way lower. She pressed up against him once more and in turn pushing the limits of his self-restraint. He had gotten down to her collarbone and the collar of his t-shirt when his home phone began to ring._

 _"Awww fuck! I gotta answer that," he growled, before kissing her quickly on the lips once more and pushing himself away from her. He didn't have the luxury of ignoring the telephone, the station may need him, someone may have gotten sick, perhaps another fire that needed more men. He never knew._

 _"Okay." she managed to squeak out, her chest heaving, eyes hooded._

 _"Give me a quick second."_

 _Regina nodded, watching him as he turned his back to her and picked up the receiver._

 _Oh-my-God. Regina closed her eyes and leaned back against the closet door, trying to steady her weak knees. Her body was raging with need for him. She had known that they had chemistry, but what she felt when their lips touched was unlike anything she'd experienced before. She always took things slow with men, always cautious both with her heart and body, but with Robin all she wanted to do was jump in feet first and let the consequences sort themselves out. If the phone hadn't interrupted them she would have eagerly fallen to her knees, pulled down his pants and taken his huge, erect cock in her mouth. Opening her eyes, her gaze immediately caught his and she didn't like the look in them - a look of dread._

 _"Yeah, I'll be right there. Yeah. No problem," he said as he hung up the phone. "Regina, I'm sorry."_

 _"The station," she guessed pushing herself off the wall and slowly walking over to him._

 _He ran a hand through his hair, let out a loud huff and rushed over to his closet to grab his uniform. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Just for a few hours. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll be home to take you shopping when you get up?"_

 _Walking over to his bed she flopped herself onto it and rolled over to her stomach watching him as he crossed the room grabbed a uniform from his closet and began getting dressed. He turned his back to her as he pulled down his bottoms revealing his tight naked ass to her. She groaned inwardly, if it hadn't been for the blasted phone her hands would have been caressing that tight ass right now. In less than a minute he was turning back to face her, fully dressed and looking as sexy as ever, more so now that she knew what was underneath._

 _"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you are Robin?" she asked grinning._

 _He returned her grin and shook his head. "Nah, don't believe that you ever did. Pretty sure I'd have remembered you mentioning that." He strode over to her closing the distance between them in several strides._

 _She rolled to her back at the edge of the bed when he approached and propped herself up on her elbows as he leaned down to her._

 _"Perhaps we can pick up where we left off when I get home?" he asked ghosting his lips across hers._

 _"Uh-huh." she murmured as he nipped at her lower lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking gently. Her core was throbbing, begging and pleading with her to make him stay. She did her best to ignore it._

 _Reluctantly, he released her lower lip and kissed her lightly before straightening up again. "Gotta go. Make yourself at home." Without another word he rushed from the room and less than a minute later she heard the front door open and close and then the sound of him starting his Jeep._

 _Surprisingly enough, the fact that she was technically homeless with literally no possessions was at the back of her mind for the moment. The truth was that her possessions were few and of little value. For a while now she had been considering moving to a better apartment. It was going to be a nuisance buying new things, but luckily she had foresight and had just gotten home insurance. They were simply things that were replaceable in her mind. Robin had told her that everyone in the building had gotten out safely, a couple of people needed to go to the hospital, but all-in-all it hadn't been as bad as it could have been and that was the most important thing._

 _She groaned loudly as she flopped back down onto the mattress. There was no way in hell she was going to get any sleep in the condition she was in, her core throbbing, and her heartbeat racing so quickly she could feel it thumping against her chest while her head was swimming with thoughts of him._

 _She could still feel his body against hers and the taste of his lips, taunting her. With a sigh of resignation, she knew there was only one way to calm the storm raging inside her, and it happened to be something she'd been doing way too much of lately. She undid the tie on his boxers, loosened the waistband and slipped her hand under the waistband. She spread the soft lips wide and began to stroke her clit with two fingers._

 _"Mmmm Robin," she moaned to the empty room as she imagined that he was lying next to her and it was his hand that was stroking her clit so expertly. She dipped a couple of fingers deep into her drenched core and moaned a little louder as she began to stroke her inner wall in just the right place to bring her close to her breaking point within minutes._

 _She could feel his body over hers, his thick, long cock pressing against her groin and his tongue teasing the side of her neck. And his scent surrounded her - a spicy musk, reminding her of his closeness. She began to alternate stroking her clit and dipping her fingers deep inside her wet pussy. Faster and harder she stroked herself, bucking against her hand as she came close - so close - to the point of no return._

 _"Oh God Robin, yes!" she cried out as she bucked harder against her hand. She slipped her other hand under the t-shirt and began pinching her nipple hard. She whimpered as a short shot of pleasure and pain rushed through her._

 _Close, so close._

 _She could feel his lips on hers, grazing hers, teasing her just like they had earlier. She parted her lips for him, imagining her tongue slipping past his lips as she caressed the rest of his body._

 _And then he was there, hovering over her._

 _Her eyes shot open just as his mouth came crashing down on hers and he stretched out beside her onto the bed. Her hand was batted away, from under her borrowed boxers and replaced by his larger, stronger one. She didn't have time to be embarrassed about being caught masturbating in his bed to thoughts of him because as soon as he thrust two fingers deep into her, she cried out as her body tensed up and she exploded over his hand._

 _"I didn't realize you were planning on starting without me," he teased as her glazed over dark eyes caught his._

 _She groaned as she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand. "Oh-my-God. I'm so embarrassed. I just-" She groaned a second time. "You left suddenly, and I was all worked up, and... I just... Oh God."_

 _At the sound of his soft chuckling she uncovered her face and slowly opened her eyes. Cupping her chin in his hand he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. "Can I share a secret with you?"_

 _"Sure, of course."_

 _"I've thought of you a good number of times over the past few weeks while jacking off. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He gave her a wickedly sexy grin, displaying the dimples she adored. His smile sent a shiver through her as he took her hand in his and guided it to the front of his pants to his massive erection. "In fact, seeing you like this - while thinking of me - is one of the sexiest things I've seen."_

 _She stroked the ridge of his cock from over the material of his pants. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment as if savoring the feel of the contact. When he opened them back up his blue eyes had turned dark and stormy, filled with his desire._

 _Regina felt another stirring between her legs and once again the fire within her awoke. "Why are you back?"_

 _"Killian decided to do me a favor and work a double when he found out you were here, so I wouldn't have to."_

 _Regina began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt. "That was nice of him."_

 _Robin pushed her flat against the mattress and positioned himself between her legs, holding his weight up with a hand planted at the side of her head. "Very nice," he replied lowering his lips to hers._

 _With the buttons of his shirt undone, she began to slip it from his shoulders. Pulling his lips from hers and leaving her breathless in the process, he sat back on his heels finished removing the shirt and tossed it to the floor, his undershirt joined it moments later._

 _Robin began to lower himself once more, but she stopped him, sitting up and placing a hand against his chest. "Hold on a second."_

 _Frowning, Robin followed her gaze to his chest and then lower to his stomach. "Regina?"_

 _Regina reached over and began to trace the hard lines of muscle of his abdominals, the muscle rippled and flexed under her touch. "Amazing," she whispered._

 _"What?" He looked from her to his stomach and then back again, a slightly confused expression on his handsome features._

 _Heat rushed to her cheeks. "Your body... It's amazing. So toned. Like you would see on those marble statues of the Greek Gods." Her eyes dipped lower to the massive bulge under his pants and her core clenched. Damn, she wanted him._

 _The sound of his low chuckle brought her eyes back to his as her fingers worked at undoing his belt and then pants. "I have no idea what to say to that other than thank you, though I think you're overstating slightly." He lowered himself back down, once more pushing her back to the mattress._

 _His pants now undone, she slipped her hand under his boxers to grasp his thick, hard cock. He groaned as his lips touched the side of her neck. "Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted you."_

 _"A month," she teased._

 _Her teasing was answered by a low growl from the back of his throat. "Smart ass."_

 _His words and tongue as it flicked the sensitive side of her neck had her moaning while sending shivers down her spine. She tightened her grip on his shaft and quickened the speed of her strokes. His cock throbbed in her palm as a small amount of pre-cum seeped from the tip._

 _His mouth's sweet torment made it as far as her collar, before it came to a grinding halt. "Damned clothing," he growled, grabbing at the bottom of the shirt and pulling it up._

 _Giggling softly at his enthusiasm Regina lifted herself up so he could remove it fully, exposing her bare generous breasts to him._

 _"Beautiful," he murmured as his head lowered and he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Regina gasped as a short flare of pleasure rocked through her as his tongue circled the hardening nipple, and then flicked the tip._

 _There was still too much clothing remaining between them. Her boxers and his pants seemed too restrictive. She needed to feel his cock slipping between her wet folds, and she needed it worse than she thought she had ever needed anything before._

 _He nipped her now tight nipple and she whimpered at the short jolt of pleasure pain that rushed through her to pulse between her legs. Releasing his member momentarily she hooked her thumbs into the band of his pants and pushed them down his hips. With his assistance his pants and boxers fell to the growing pile of clothing on the floor._

 _Releasing the second nipple, which was now a hardened peak, he looked down their bodies and clucked his tongue off the roof of his mouth as his eyes focused on the only remaining barrier between their bodies, her borrowed boxers._

 _"It hardly seems fair that you keep an article of clothing after you've stripped me naked," he chided._

 _She raised a brow at him and smiled wickedly. "Then by all means help yourself."_

 _Regina squealed as in one swift movement, Robin grabbed her around the waist and flipped over to his back bringing her with him, while at the same time managing to yank the boxers down and toss them to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He then settled her straddling his waist, his hard, thick cock peeping from between her legs._

 _"Happy now?" Regina stretched out over him placing a line of kisses along his chest._

 _"Very," he confirmed. A low grumble sounded from the back of his throat as she reached between them and settled his member between her moist folds, the head of his cock pressing against her clit._

 _Grabbing her ass with both hands, he pulled her down tighter to him making her sigh and grip tight to his broad shoulders in an attempt to calm herself. He hadn't even penetrated her, but she was feeling her body building towards another orgasm simply from the anticipation. She rubbed against him, his cock moving back and forth along her slit, eager to plunge deep into her heated core._

 _"My God, I want you so badly." She looked up into his blue hunger-filled eyes. A part of her wanted to wait until they'd gone on an "official" date and do things properly with him; she didn't want to risk their friendship and possibly more for one night of sex. But the stronger part of her - the part that had been longing for him for weeks now - needed him, needed him to fill her to the hilt and make her come over and over until she collapsed with exhaustion._

 _He slid a hand up the length of her and then threaded his fingers into her hair. "I think it's my turn to tell you that if you want it, then take it."_

 _She moved against him, flattening her body over hers and kissing her way up his neck, losing herself in the smell of his aftershave and the feel of his warm, hard body under hers. The tip of his cock found its way to her drenched opening, all she needed to do to relieve the tension was pressed down onto him._

 _Regina pulled up slightly from him, her eyes catching his once more and their mouths a fraction of an inch apart, their breaths intermingling. She fisted the blanket on either side of his head, trying to calm herself. Trying to regain control, but it was a futile effort._

 _She. Needed. Him._

 _With a quick swift movement, she grabbed a condom, quickly putting it on him and pressed down on him. His cock pushed past her tight opening, stretching her to her limits as it was driven in. She cried out and claimed his lips, as she once more attempted - without success - to steady herself. Her body was a coil that would at any moment break and she needed that release._

 _She pulled up and slammed back down on him. He groaned against her mouth with a hand in her hair fisting the long, dark locks roughly and his other hand on her ass assisting in pulling her down harder._

 _Pulling her lips from his she began moving faster, burying her face against his neck as she pulled up and slammed back down onto his hard cock, savoring the delicious shivers that each thrust caused to rush through her. She was so close her stomach pained. Up and down on his shaft, faster and harder, moaning and whimpering as the head of his cock stroked her g-spot._

 _"Oh fuck love, let go," he urged, his voice soft and sensual in her ear. "It feels amazing being inside you."_

 _She wanted to. She was going to. Seconds away. And then finally, she screamed out her screams muffled against his neck as she slammed down onto him, burying him to the balls inside of her._

 _Robin also groaned as her core trembled around his cock and her juices rushed down the length of his shaft. Without warning Robin grabbed her and was flipping her onto her back, Sitting up on his knees he hooked one of her legs with his arm, opening her wide to him. Pulled out, until the head of his cock was nearly out, he then slammed back into her._

 _Regina cried out at the sudden forceful impact of his invading cock and the surge of pleasure that came with it._

 _"So tight. God, you feel unbelievable." He pulled out and slammed back in over and over again. She lifted her head and watched as his long length would appear and then disappear deep within her; she'd never seen anything so arousing. Her eyes became fixated on his cock as it disappeared and reappeared into her. Although she'd already had two orgasms her body was rushing towards yet another._

 _He increased the speed and force of each thrust and she felt his cock hardening, preparing to explode any moment. Slipping her hand between her legs, she exposed her swollen clit and began rolling it between her fingers bringing herself rapidly towards her third orgasm of the evening._

 _Looking up, her eyes caught his just as he thrust hard into her a final time and groaned his release into the condom, in several forceful spurts sending her over the edge - yet again. She cried out as her cunt clenched around his cock. Her body tensed and she exploded over him, her juices mixing with his as he collapsed over her, taking care to brace his fall with a hand at the side of her head to keep from crushing her under his weight._

 _Robin sighed loudly, his lips brushing hers. "That was incredible Regina."_

 _"I know."_

 _Robin stayed buried within her for several minutes, both of them savoring the feel of the other. He slowly slid his depleted shaft from her and quickly took care of the condom. When he returned to the bed, he pulled her over to him. Snuggling up to his side, she placed a kiss on his shoulder and looked up to meet his gaze._

 _His expression suddenly darkened and his brow furrowed. "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but you did mention the other day about..." He grimaced as if trying to figure a tactful way of putting his thoughts into words. "You had to see the doctor for your, well... you know, your birth control injection. Right?"_

 _Laughing, Regina folded her arms across his chest, placed her chin on her arm and peered up at him. "You're just thinking about that now?"_

 _Robin huffed as his face flushed._

 _Still laughing, Regina leaned over him and kissed him quickly. "You were right. It's taken care of, so no need to panic."_

 _"Just so you know I am never, ever careless."_

 _"Robin," she cut in._

 _"Yeah."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled close to him and closing her eyes, taking comfort in his embrace. "You can stop talking now."_

 _Chuckling softly, he kissed her temple and pulled her tighter to him as she fell into a satisfied sleep._

 _"And what about this one?"_

 _Robin glanced up from the game he was fiddling with on his smartphone and watched as Regina strode out of the dressing room wearing a silver strapless gown. The neckline plunged dangerously low between her breasts, not that he minded. Not in the least. Though he did find himself wondering how it managed to stay covering her amble breasts. The flowing skirt fell just below the knee._

 _What Robin had thought would be a brief shopping trip for some essential clothing for her had turned into a day-long event. This was their final stop, to pick out a dress so she could accompany him to the ball. She wanted him to be there to assist in picking out the dress though he highly doubted his opinion mattered much. In his experience with women, they wanted what they wanted, and it was futile to try and change their minds. It was always in the man's best interest to nod and agree with whatever opinions they had about said article of clothing._

 _She twirled towards him, the skirt fanning out around her and his breath hitched. He felt a stirring within his pants at the sight of the skimpy black thong she wore underneath was revealed a little. Coming to a stop in front of him, her eyes took on a mischievous look as she glanced around the small boutique. The cashier was busy with a customer at the front of the store and there was currently only one other customer browsing._

 _Striking a pose, her hip thrust out, her hands holding her dark hair bundled up on top of her head she eyed him. "What do you think?"_

 _This was the eighth dress that she's tried on, but this one was easily his favorite of the bunch. The dress looked stunning on her. The bodice gripped her breasts beautifully, teasing his eyes, by revealing just enough to make him crave to see more._

 _She leaned over him, bracing her hands on the armrests on either side of him. Glancing down he was rewarded with a perfect view of her breasts constrained within the bodice of the dress. Nibbling at her lower lip she caught his gaze. "I want you."_

 _Robin's cock jerked as he frowned and looked around them once more. "Now?"_

 _Slipping a hand between his legs she stroked the ridge of his growing cock through his jeans. "Now," she confirmed ghosting his lips across his before straightening back up and grabbing his hand, giving it a quick, forceful tug._

 _Giving in, Robin rose from his chair, tucking the phone into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and with one last look around to ensure no one was watching he quickly followed her into the dressing room. Sex in a dressing room stall, cliché perhaps, but that didn't concern him. As he locked the door to the tiny room, barely large enough to fit the two of them._

 _As soon as he turned back around, she closed the distance between them, and was pressing her body against him, melting into him. Her breasts crushed against his hard chest and threatened to spill from the bodice as her lips found his, her kiss hungry - demanding. Groaning, Robin slid his arms around her, and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, pulling her tight against him, the ridge of his cock pressing against her stomach._

 _As she kissed him, her hands frantically undid his jeans. Once undone, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the pants and tugged them - along with his boxers - down, exposing his erect cock to her. She dropped to her knees in front of him, grasped his member in her hand and looked up, catching his eyes._

 _A groan escaped Robin, as he watched her tongue flick the head of his cock, cleaning the pre-cum that was seeping from the slit. He fell back against the door and then threaded his hands into her hair, grasping her head and urging her mouth down on him._

 _Just a minute or two, he told himself as his hunger filled eyes caught sight of the small blue chair a couple of feet away. He's enjoy a couple of minutes of her sweet mouth wrapped around him before turning her around, bending her over the chair and fucking her from behind._

 _Her mouth took him in, and she moaned around his cock, the sound of her moan sending sweet vibrations through him. His fingers tightened in her hair and he thrust his hips towards her mouth, prompting her to take in more of his long length. She moaned a second time, ending his temporary torment and taking him in as far as she could, the tip of his cock pressing against the back of her throat. She couldn't manage his full length, but with her hand pumping the base of his cock it didn't matter._

 _"Dammit, Regina. That's good."_

 _She looked up and caught his eyes._

 _Looking down he became transfixed watching her as her head bobbed up and down, the length of his shaft, disappearing and reappearing between her glossed lips. Reaching into his pants, she cupped his balls with her free hand. His breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes enjoying her gentle caress in combination with her mouth's sucking._

 _The fire within him increased and he found himself coming closer, so he began to thrust harder into her mouth. She was no longer in control as he began to drive his thick, rigid shaft deep into her throat._

 _"So. Fucking. Good." Each word was emphasized with a thrust that rammed against the back of her throat and had her gagging slightly, but he found himself having a hard time controlling himself. She had him too excited, too close to losing control. He'd envisioned those lips on his cock so many times over the past few weeks that it seemed almost surreal for it to be happening now, in the dressing room of a bridal and formal wear boutique._

 _"Stop!" he ordered as he pulled himself out completely. "Bend over that chair," he ordered nodded towards the chair. Flashing him a smile she turned and did as told, lifting her skirt to reveal her firm round ass, she placed a knee on the chair and braced herself with one foot on the floor, gripping the back in her hands._

 _Looking over her shoulder her dark eyes caught his, "What are you waiting for?"_

 _A soft chuckle left his lips as he took a couple steps and positioned himself behind her. Knowing they were on a limited timetable, he hooked the black string of her thong that was nestled between her wet folds with his index finger and pulled it aside. He ran a finger along her slit and was rewarded by a soft moan as she moved back against him._

 _"Please Robin. Now!" she pleaded with him, desperation in her voice._

 _Robin chuckled at her enthusiasm. He would have loved to spend a little while teasing her, he wanted to hear her really beg him. However, a couple of female voices were beginning to come closer the back of the store and they were seriously running low on time._

 _"Robin!"_

 _He cringed as he positioned his shaft at her entrance and leaned over her. "Be quiet or I stop," he threatened a grin on his lips._

 _"Yes, Sir," she moaned, pressing back against him attempting to impale herself on his length. Not able to hold back any longer from sinking deep into her moist, trembling core he slammed into her and she cried out._

 _Shit! He leaned over her once more, covering her mouth with his hand. "Damn Regina," while his tone was meant to be chastising it came out thick and dripping with his desire. He pulled out and slammed back into her. She moaned out again, but this time his hand stifled much of the sound as her fingers tightening on the back of the chair. Slowly out and once more back in. She tightened around him. She felt like heaven, her tight core wrapped tightly around his length._

 _Two more thrusts and there came a knock at the dressing room door. "Miss, is everything okay in there?"_

 _Robin froze, his cock buried deep inside of her. "You okay to answer," he whispered._

 _She trembled under him as she nodded._

 _Not convinced that she could, but knowing he had no choice he removed his hand from her mouth and hoped for the best._

 _"I'm fine..." she called out, impressing him that she was able to maintain a steady tone in her reply. "I'm almost finished."_

 _There was a moment of silence._

 _"If you need anything, Miss, then just let me know."_

 _Regina giggled softly, looking over her shoulder at him, and then moaned as he pulled out and slammed back into her._

 _"How did I let you talk me into this?"_

 _She giggled a little louder, "It wasn't that hard."_

" _It doesn't feel hard to you?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face._

" _It seems to always be hard." Regina said._

" _Only for you, Regina. Only you." Grabbing her hips in his hands he pulled out and slammed back in. Again and again, Regina bucked back against him, meeting his every thrust. With each thrust he found himself coming closer to the brink. He leaned forward again, his mouth against her ear and his hand reaching around her, parting her lips and exposing her clit. "Are you going to come for me Regina?"_

 _"Soon," she whimpered her response as he reached around her, parted her lips and began to stroke her clit as he rammed over and over into her, pulling out almost completely and then driving hard back in._

 _She had just gotten the word uttered from her lips when she moaned loudly - too loudly - tensed up and then exploded over his cock, covering his thick shaft with her sweet nectar._

 _That was the final straw for him. She begged him to give in and let go. Holding tight to her hips he groaned loudly, rammed in hard one final time and a surge of his cum came rushing from him, violently slamming into her moist core, filling her completely and mixing with her own juices._

 _Robin had to reach out and support himself with a hand on the wall on either side of them as an overwhelming sense of relieve washed over him. "My God Regina, you make me crazy," he managed to growl as he regained his composure and slowly, regretfully, pulled himself from her wet heat. A mixture of their juices quickly followed slowly making their way down her inner thighs._

 _As he pulled up his pants and began to close them back up, while attempting to assist Regina out of the dress, the sound of voices outside of the dressing room had both he and Regina sharing an alarmed look._

 _They heard us? Regina mouthed over to him._

 _Ahhh, shit. He shrugged and then ran a hand through his hair. Robin eyed the door which he was thankful went to the floor, keeping the sight of two sets of feet hidden._

 _A knock sounded at the door. "Miss, would you please step out of the dressing room for a moment." The politeness in her saleswoman's tone was gone. She knew._

 _Robin wagged a finger at her, scowling._

 _"S-sure. I-I'll be right out," she squeaked as she finished getting dressed and began to gather the several dressed she'd tried on into her arms._

 _Robin could feel the heat rushing to his face at the thought of facing the middle-aged sales person as he and Regina took the walk of shame through the store. Looking down at Regina as she straightened and smoothed down her hair, he was slightly annoyed to see that she had already regained her composure and was beaming up at him. She was supposed to be the shy one dammit!_

 _"So we're taking the silver one?" she whispered stepping up to him quickly and kissing him._

 _He growled low and nodded. "Let's get this over with." Placing a palm at the small of her back he gave her a slight push forward urging her to open the door._

 _"Why do I have to go first?" she grumbled, unlocking the door slowly._

 _"Ladies first," he retorted smirking and pushing the door open wide with his palm revealing the scowling saleswoman, and a couple of customers staring in their direction._

 _"This is a bridal shop, not a brothel," the sales woman spat as she glared at Regina, up to him and back down to her._

 _"It's not what you think," Regina looked up at him and Robin shrugged._

 _"Please leave my store." She looked from one to the other once more. "Both of you, before I call the police."_

 _The police was the last thing Robin wanted. The crap he'd get from his captain if he got arrested wasn't something he was too eager to experience._

 _Regina looked up at Robin once more then to her silver dress and then to the glowering saleslady. "We're really sorry," she caught her lower lip between her teeth looked up at Robin then back to the sales lady, giving her the most apologetic smile she could muster as she passed her the silver dress, "but could we buy the dress first?"_

 _Regina sighed and closed her eyes as she took a long, hard gulp from her chocolate milkshake as she looked across the cafe table at Robin. Why in the name of God did she convince Robin to fuck her in the dressing room? She could still feel the heat rising to her cheeks each time she thought of it and that had happened close to two hours ago._

 _She normally wouldn't have been so brazen, but there was something about him. The spark had always been there, but after last night, it was a raging inferno within her that didn't seem to want to simmer. She could easily spend the next few days, hell week, doing nothing but fucking him._

 _"I'm really sorry about the whole..." she groaned inwardly a she felt her cheeks grow warm - again._

 _Robin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his thick chest amusement gleaming in his blue eyes. "Not to worry. Wasn't the first time I've been caught with my pants down," when her brow creased he gave her a cocky grin, "so to speak."_

 _Trying to keep her expression stern, Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "So when and with who?"_

 _He waved a dismissive hand at her. "Not important."_

 _"No, you just can't bring something like that up and drop it. Come on, spill it."_

 _He rolled his eyes and huffed, as though he were being forced to give information he treasured. Somehow Regina doubted it. He was baiting her._

 _"Well," she prompted, not being able to keep the curiosity and excitement from her eyes and tone of voice._

 _"Alright fine. The first time was when I was sixteen. In the girls' locker room at my high school with Misty Anderson. Principal Peters heard the commotion and she came storming in. I was suspended for two weeks."_

 _Regina's face broke out into a grin. "Couldn't you have waited until after school?"_

 _"It's evident, my sweet Regina, that you haven't a grasp on the extent of the male hormones at age sixteen. I would have done it in the middle of the football field with the school cheering me on if I could have found a female willing."_

 _Regina snorted, rolled up a paper napkin and tossed it at him. Hitting him square in the chest, which sent him into a round of laughter. "That's just nasty Robin. Nasty." But she couldn't help up grin as she caught his eyes. With his looks, charm and charisma she imagined he would have had his choice of young women when he was younger._

 _Robin spread his hands out, palms up. "I told you not to ask."_

 _"But you said the first time." She sat back in her hair and tapped her fingernail against her teeth. "Did your last girlfriend like to do it in public places?" As soon as the question came out of her mouth she wished she could retract it. His smile faded and a vein in the side of his neck flexed as his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."_

 _With a shake of his head he seemed to shake the dark cloud hovering over his mood and he smiled over at her although his eyes failed to meet hers. "It's not a huge deal. More of a hurt to the ego than anything. The past couple of girlfriends preferred sex with men other than me."_

 _Regina's mouth dropped open and then she snapped it back shut. "I'm sorry. I never..."_

 _Standing he gathered their shopping bags in one hand and extended his free hand to her. "Come on. Let's head home."_

 _Accepting his extended hand, Regina stood, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. She couldn't imagine ever wanting another man when someone like Robin was around. The idea seemed ludicrous to her. Granted she'd only known him for a month, but she felt that in that month she learned the most valuable of information. He was kind, funny, sexy as hell... As far as the sex was concerned... So far it was mind blowing - for her anyhow. She suspected the feeling was mutual._

 _Assumingely seeing her perturbed expression Robin brought her hand to his lips, flipped it over and kissed the palm. "I admit that due to experiences with past relationships, trust is a very big issue with me, but that's my problem... Not yours." He gave her hand a little tug. "Now let's get home. There is some lingerie I am eager to see you model for me."_

 _Robin had become somewhat solemn while they drove home since their little discussion on past girlfriends and his problems with trust. The tone in which he said trust was a big issue felt like it had been a warning, even though he covered it quickly by stating it was his problem not hers. Regina was desperate to figure a way to pull him out of his mood and the very thing she needed to do it was fast approaching._

 _"Pull in here!" Regina wagged her finger at the parking lot on her side of the road that led to the kinky sex adult toy store. She wasn't one for toys, but she'd been in an adult store with boyfriends in the past and in her experience nothing lightened a mood like a trip to the adult store._

 _"The sex shop?" Robin raised a questioning brow at her, shrugged, signaled and then turned in where instructed._

 _"Thirty years old and you've never been in one before?" she met his questioning brow with one of her own._

 _"Well, yeah, but..." he grinned as he slid the car into an empty spot in front of the building. "You just never stop surprising me."_

 _"Isn't that a good thing?" she teased her hand already on the door handle and opening it up eager to get inside to explore._

 _Robin chuckled lightly as he caught her eye. "Yeah, I think it is," he decided as he followed her into the neon lit building._

 _Being that it was midday the large novelty store had only a couple of shoppers, both of them women who were giggling and chattering in hushed voices in front of the vibrators. The sales clerk was an attractive female, light blonde hair with massive breasts who appeared to be roughly Regina's age._

 _"A basket? Is that necessary? How many things are you planning on buying?" Robin teased as she grabbed a red plastic hand basket by the door._

 _Looking over at him Regina didn't reply, but gave him a coy grin, took his hand and led him off to their first stop. The oils and lubes. Standing in front of the wall carrying that carried a massive variety of lubes with varied in function, color, smell and taste, Regina assessed her choices._

Regina jumped slightly when Robin stepped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her ass up tight against the hardening ridge of his cock. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, igniting her need for him. "You know, I'm not sure what we'd be needing lube for considering how wet you tend to get for me," his deep, sultry voice washed over her sending a tremor through her that ended with a pulsing between her legs.

 _She moaned softly and leaned back against him. "Well, you never know when it may come in handy," she managed to whisper. Grabbing a tube of strawberry flavored she held it up for his inspection. "Strawberry flavored."_

 _"Oh, I think you taste fine as you are," he countered, his tone now teasing._

 _She tossed the strawberry lube in the basket and then grabbed some warming and a couple other tubes without really paying much attention to what they claimed to do. Her focus was too trained on the hard body behind her._

 _He suddenly backed away from her, leaving her stumbling backwards. "Well, if you're really serious about stocking up then we might find these useful." He grabbed a pair of handcuffs covered in black fur from a rack behind them and tossed them into her basket with the lube._

 _Huh? Regina blinked and gave her head a little shake clearing the thoughts of how good he felt in her at the bridal shop earlier that day. Damn, why did he have to work her up like that? Revenge for the bridal shop she imagined._

 _He grabbed a matching fur flogger and tossed that in along with the handcuffs. He caught her eyes and then pointed to the flogger. "That sweetheart is going to be fun to try on you." Next, he tossed in a black satin blindfold._

 _She watched as his eyes landed on the wall of vibrators. The women had moved to the pornographic video section of the shop, so he grabbed her hand and led her over to them._

 _"You know Robin, we don't need to go too overboard."_

 _He grinned at her as his eyes ran up and down the length of her body, making her both slightly self-conscious and highly aroused at the same time. He grabbed a medium sized purple vibrator from the wall. "Purple, pink or blue?"_

 _"Blue?"_

 _Putting the purple one back on the wall, he grabbed the blue one. "Good choice. Says they use an innovative ribbing design for your pleasure." He gave her a lopsided smile as he pointed to the front of the package, making her giggle. The blue vibrator joined the growing collection of toys._

 _Not being able to resist herself she set the basket on the floor, slipped her arms around his neck, stretched along the length of his body and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Who'd have thought shopping with you could be so much fun."_

 _"Oh, I think using the purchases will be much more pleasurable," he responded, lowering his lips to capture hers once more._

 _Despite having picked out the outfit with him less than an hour prior, Regina was still feeling self-conscious as she assessed her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Robin had picked out a black and white striped prisoner costume for her to wear for him. He thought it would work well with the handcuffs he'd bought for them. The skirt was so short that if she bent, even slightly, she'd be exposing herself to the world. The top was skin tight and buttoned down the front and dipped low into her cleavage, while pushing her breasts up and together. The worst of it was the boots. The boots were thigh high with a stiletto heel so high that she feared she'd trip and make a complete fool of herself on her way to the bed._

 _Removing the clip that was holding her hair into a bun at the top of her head she let her long dark silken locks cascade down her back. There's nothing to be shy about, he's been you're closest friend for a month now and he wants you! She reminded herself, trying to gather the courage to face him._

 _Taking a deep breath in, she grabbed the door handle, pulled it open and stepped out into the bedroom. Her eyes immediately went to the bed, where Robin was reclined wearing only his jeans, his hands laced behind his head watching the news on the television mounted on the opposite wall. Upon realizing she's entered the room he immediately turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the night table by the bed._

 _His eyes popped open and he licked his lips. He whistled his appreciation as his eyes slowly made their way down the length of her and then back up to meet her eyes. The intensity in his stare took her breath away momentarily and ignited the fire between her legs. He cleared his throat and raked a hand through his hair as he sat up on the bed. "You look... so fucking sexy Regina. Beautiful."_

 _She cocked her head and gave him a wink. "So glad we made that last stop before coming home?"_

 _"Oh, hell yeah," he confirmed as he slid from the bed and slowly stalked towards her._

 _She chewed at her lower lip, watching him in anticipation of what he had planned for her. The assortment of toys they'd purchased were lined up on the night table waiting to be used. She didn't have much time ponder it. When he reached her, he pushed her against the wall with his hard body, and his lips claimed hers roughly._

 _She gasped at his enthusiasm and he took it as an invitation to slip his tongue between her lips. With a moan she slid her hands up his hard, finely contoured muscular chest and laced them behind his neck, pressing herself against him. His cock, already rock solid, pressed against her stomach, making her yearn to free it from his jeans, fall to her knees and take him into her mouth._

 _But this was his fantasy, so she was at the mercy of what he wanted from her. Another shiver rushed through her thinking of the possibilities._

 _"Mmmm," he moaned pulling his lips from hers and stepping back and looking down at her, his blue eyes examining each and every inch of her._

 _"So now what do you plan on doing with me?" She took a step forward and closed the distance between them._

 _He didn't answer but spun her around and walked her backwards towards the bed until the back of her legs hit the bed. "I think my little prisoner needs to be taught a lesson."_

 _Raising an inquisitive brow at him she grinned. "What kind of lesson?" Although she asked, she knew full well that whatever he had planned for her it would involve the pair of handcuffs. They seemed to have been his favorite item, besides the outfit, that they'd picked up at the store._

 _He gave her a devilish grin, swooped down, grabbed her upper thighs and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled as she landed spread-eagled on the bed. Her skirt had inched up just enough that he could see she was without panties. His lust filled eyes were immediately directed to the apex between her legs and a soft growl came from him._

 _As suspected, Robin grabbed the handcuffs, leaned over her and quickly cuffed her first wrist. Looping the chain around one of the rungs on the headboard above her head, then he grabbed her free wrist and secured it as well. Once done, he stood and shed his jeans and boxers. He was now standing naked, his big beautiful cock fully erect with a drip of pre-cum escaping from the tip._

 _Unconsciously, Regina swiped her tongue across her lower lip as her eyes wandered over his muscular body. Pure perfection if she'd ever seen it. She wanted to touch him - badly. She pulled at the cuffs, knowing she couldn't free herself, but not being able to keep herself from at least trying._

 _Robin chuckled as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He slipped onto the bed and stretched out alongside her. "So what am I going to do with you?" he asked, more to himself than to her as he trailed his index finger along her collarbone and down along the valley between her breasts._

 _She shook her head, her eyes locked to his. The pulsing between her legs intensified and she squirmed trying to relieve the building pressure._

 _He unbuttoned the first button on her top, then the second and third. When the forth came loose, the spandex material parted exposing her lush naked breasts to him. Leaning over her he took the nipple closest to him in his mouth. A short rush of pleasure raced through her and she moaned softly._

 _His tongue circled the large beige nipple turning it into a hardened peak, while his hand palmed the other, his fingers pinching and rolling the nipple._

 _"Robin," she gasped, squirming and pulling at her restraints. God, she wanted him, and she needed relief soon. His rock-solid cock pressed against her hip, teasing her._

 _He chuckled and began to slowly move down the length of her body. His soft kisses teasing the sensitive flesh of her stomach and moving lower. She began to gently buck against his mouth as his lips came to the waistband of her skirt._

 _Looking up, his eyes took on a mischievous gleam as they caught hers. "I don't think you'll need this anymore." Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the skirt he slowly slid it down over her hips. His mouth hovered over her core, the warmth of his breath becoming nearly unbearable._

 _She wiggled under him, once more testing the strength of the cuffs. "Please Robin!"_

 _He glanced back up at her, a sexy smirk touching his lips and he continued his torment, his lips ghosting across the skin of her inner thigh as he pulled the material down further. "I think we'll keep the boots on. Love the boots," he muttered, though she wasn't sure if he was informing her or just speaking out loud._

 _Sitting up, he slipped the skirt all of the way off and tossed it to the floor._

 _"I need you Robin," Regina gasped, her voice breaking._

 _He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips once more. "It was your idea to go to the sex store," he reminded her, and she groaned at the reminded._

 _"Please." She caught her lower lip between her teeth._

 _He glanced over at the night table and then down at her smooth shaven cunt. "Spread your legs."_

 _She nodded and eagerly spread her legs, hoping he'd have it in his heart to relieve her of the torture she was enduring._

 _Robin settled himself between her legs, his eyes now focused intently on her exposed dripping wet core. Regina whimpered as he slipped his index finger along the length of her slit, from her anus to her clit. The anticipation had gotten her to the point where she was on the edge and only a small push away from exploding._

 _Leaning over her, he traced her lower lip with his finger coated in her juices. She moaned as she sucked his finger into her mouth licking it clean of her nectar._

 _His breath caught in his throat for a moment. "Fuck Regina," he finally managed to groan._

 _Regina caught his gaze, noticing her own desire reflected in his eyes and smiled softly, loving the fact his teasing was almost as tormenting to him as it was to her. "I need you Robin."_

 _He kissed her once more on the lips, before traveling back down her torso to position his head between her legs. Damn, he looked good down there, his mouth less than an inch from her throbbing core and how she wanted to thread her fingers into his short hair and force his mouth into her._

 _"So fucking wet. Love it." He spread her soft folds exposing her swollen clit and drenched core and then blew a steady stream of air along her length. Regina closed her eyes as she gasped as a wave of pleasure rushed through her, while she struggled with renewed vigor against her restraints. Lowering his head, his mouth gently caressed her clit, flicking the nub with his tongue while thrusting two fingers deep into her moist core._

 _Regina bucked against his hand and mouth as she moaned, her hands fisting above her head. She was painfully close now. Robin pulled his fingers from her and thrust them back in, stroking her inner wall while sucking hard on her clit and that was all she needed._

" _Oh my God. Robin. Yes. Robin!" she screamed out his name. Her body tensed and then with a rush of relief she exploded in an orgasm so intense that it brought tears to her eyes, covering his hand with her juices as it seeped from her and down her ass._

 _Removing his fingers from her, he immediately stopped his torment of her clit and buried his face between her legs. He eagerly lapped up every ounce of her juices as though he was a starving man and her juices was the only form of nourishment left in the world. His tongue swept viciously through her, every stroke more intense than the last._

 _She bucked wildly against his mouth as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her core - she was thrashing so wildly he settled a hand on her pelvis to secure her to the bed, which only increased her agony. His tongue went in and out as if he were fucking her with his magnificent cock._

 _"Oh God, fuck me Robin. Please!" she cringed at the needy tone of her voice, but the sweet pleasure he was bringing her was too intense, too much, but at the same time not enough. She was rapidly ascending the summit once more, her body winding so tightly that her stomach was beginning to ache from the need to release._

 _"Come for me first," he demanded._

 _His demand was all she needed. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in the pillow, channelling her focus on the sensations that he was bringing about with his tongue. She moaned loudly, while bucking wildly against his mouth and prodding finger as she fell over the summit and exploded. Her eyes were no longer closed and she was panting hard, and feeling slightly light-headed. Her body went limp and she closed her eyes again, this time basking in the aftermath of her second orgasm._

 _"Good girl."_

 _She hardly noticed him slipping his finger from her ass or him slipping from the bed. Her eyes flew open when she heard the sound of her cuffs being rattled as Robin unlocked the cuffs from her wrists and tossed them to the night table. While tired and sated, she hoped he wasn't finished with her yet, but said nothing. Instead she watched as he examined the table of goodies for a moment before grabbing a bottle of lube._

 _Catching her eye, he smiled down at her. Though the smile was friendly, the look of heated desire in his eyes sent a shiver through her. "Robin?"_

 _Sitting on the bed next to her he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. He lifted his lips slightly so he could peer into her eyes. "Have you ever had someone take you and your mouth at the same time?"_

 _Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "I've been curious about it though," she finally admitted feeling her face flush slightly as though she'd just admitted so something highly scandalous. Again, she wondered how any woman in their right mind would want someone else when they had such a wonderfully beautiful and seductive man like Robin at home._

 _Robin ghosted his lips across hers. "Will you try it?"_

 _Regina moaned softly against his lips. Would she try it? She'd try just about anything for him at that moment. Despite her two orgasms, the familiar tingle between her legs started back up. "Yes," she whispered._

 _"Flip over honey."_

 _She did as told rolling over to her stomach, then positioned herself onto her hands and knees. She then grabbed a pillow and leaned forward, lowering her chest to the mattress as he grabbed the vibrator, along with the lube and positioned himself behind her on his knees, putting the vibrator to her mouth to start to suck on._

 _She whimpered and immediately relaxed as the sensations of the vibrator and his cock was making her feel. "Oh-my-god," She moaned and began to push back against him, needing him in deeper, faster. Regina fisted the pillow under her. "Robin. Oh God, I love it. I need it."_

" _Keep sucking, love." Robin said._

 _Loving the affect she was having on him, Regina looked back over her shoulder at him, gave him an evil grin and wink and then bucked back against him once more. He closed his eyes and groaned, his hands now on her hips gripping them tightly._

 _"Damn, Regina," he opened his eyes and they caught hers. A rush of electricity raced through her as their eyes locked. He returned her smile and grasping her hips tightly, rammed his cock into her, balls deep. She moaned loudly, her chest falling back onto the pillow once more._

 _Moments later, with is cock still buried deep into her, tormenting her with its presence. "I'm coming." she cried out as she crested the summit, yet again. Her body tensed, she fisted the pillow, her vagina clenched, and then she released a rush of her fluids. But this time she was not allowed the luxury of basking in her aftermath of her release as Robin began to pound into her mercilessly, a soft grunt accompanying each thrust._

 _"That's it, come for me. Over and over." he groaned jack-hammering into her. And Regina obliged, she found herself taken through a series of orgasms one after another in rapid succession. She clawed at the sheets below her, as she bucked wildly against him meeting each of his thrusts._

 _Just when she thought she couldn't handle another moment of the sweet pleasure he was producing within her, his hands tightened on her hips. His fingers dug, almost painfully, into the flesh and he groaned loudly, thrusting one final time so hard that he sent her falling forward onto her stomach on the bed as he released. Spurt after spurt spewed violently into her as he unloaded in what seemed like a never ending series of climaxes._

 _When he was finished releasing into her, he slowly withdrew his cock. He went to clean them both up quickly. Then he slipped back into bed, he pulled her against his side and kissed her temple. "I assume you enjoyed it?"_

 _She giggled as she placed a chaste kiss on his chest and then looked up to meet his eyes. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, and surprising person I've ever met."_

 _Robin grinned giving her a tight squeeze. "Considering how sore I suspect you'll be in the morning, I have a feeling you may change your mind on that."_

 _"Mmmm, we'll see." Exhausted, she laid her head back down on his chest and dozed off into a deep sleep._

 _The past couple of days had been a dream for Regina. Being with Robin was better than she could have imagined it could or would be. He was easily the kind of man that a woman could fall head over heels for, at a rapid pace. The sex was the most incredible she'd ever experienced and as they became more familiar with each other sexually, her need for him intensified. She felt like she was sixteen all over again. But this time she was discovering that first special love for a second time and the feeling was divine._

 _The fact Ruby was seething over the recent development was an added bonus. The look on Ruby's face when she'd told her about her relationship with Robin was so priceless that Regina didn't even feel the need to confront her about lying to Robin. There simply seemed to be no point in rocking the boat. It all worked out and that was all that mattered._

 _"So I'll see you in a few hours."_

 _Regina smiled and nodded raking a hand through her long silken locks. "Can't wait."_

 _Planting a hand against the outside wall of the coffee shop at the side of her head, Robin leaned into her capturing her lips with his. She moaned as she fisted the front of his t-shirt and pulled him into her._

 _Unfortunately for her Ruby was working tonight, and she could feel the other woman's eyes burrowing a hole in the back of her skull as she parted her lips and Robin deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips and caressing her tongue with his. A series of intense shots of pleasure rushed down her spine and pulsed between her legs. It took all of her strength not to pull him behind the dumpster and make him fuck her then and there. Perhaps it wouldn't have been the most elegant of locales, but at that moment location wasn't an issue._

 _The sound of a car horn beeping brought her back to reality and she reluctantly loosened her grip on the front of his shirt. "I gotta go start my shift."_

 _He cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a final chaste kiss on the lips. "See you in a couple hours okay?"_

 _She nodded. "Uh-huh."_

 _"Alright." He slowly backed away from her and she immediately felt saddened by the loss of his closeness; she both hated and loved the giddy feeling he invoked within her._

 _Regina watched him as he gave her a final nod, turned and quickly made his way across the street to the station. She fell back against the wall of the restaurant and exhaled loudly as she continued to watch him walk away._

 _Taking one more deep breath in and releasing, Regina pushed herself off of the wall and made her way into the coffee shop._

 _"Cut it awful close didn't you?" Ruby called out from the kitchen as Regina locked the door behind her and made her way to the drive-thru window._

 _She somehow doubted Ruby was referring to the start of her shift, but more a jab towards how long it took for her to finally get him, so refused to respond as she pulled her hair up into a bun._

 _Seemingly annoyed that Regina refused to be baited, Ruby came from the kitchen to the drive-thru section. "Bet it would never have happened if he hadn't had to rescue you."_

 _Oh for the love of God. Regina closed her eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten. Why did Ruby want to pick a fight? Why Robin? Ruby could have her choice of men, why was she so hellbent on the one man that was Regina's? Just as quick as the question popped into her mind did the answer come rushing with it. Because he was hers, and because he was one of the only men in Boston that didn't want Ruby. It was going to be a long shift with Ruby. Why did Tink have to take the day off?_

 _"You know Ruby, there's been an attraction between us since the first night we met. It would have happened eventually."_

 _Ruby didn't have a chance to voice her rebuttal, because the headset dinged and the voice of the Ass man came over the headset. For one of the first times since she'd began working at the coffee shop, Regina was actually grateful to have him coming through the drive-thru._

 _Regina spent most her first couple of hours attempting to avoid Ruby, which was difficult considering they were in such close proximity and needed to work together. But just over two hours into her shift a very familiar voice came over the drive-thru speaker, her most recent ex-boyfriend and slime ball extraordinaire, Graham._

 _"Regina. Come out I need to see you."_

 _"Graham?"_

 _He didn't reply but instead drove his car around to the front of the coffee shop and hurried out. He stumbled a couple of times, but eventually made it to the front door and knocked._

 _Friday night and stumbling out of his car meant one thing. He was drunk and a drunk Graham was a persistent and annoying one._

 _"Damn, damn, damn," Regina grumbled pulling off her headset. "Ruby, I'm going on a break. I'll be right back."_

 _"Sure." Ruby peeked her head out from the kitchen and glanced over to the front of the store. She took notice of the tall, lanky, dark-haired man waiting for Regina, then turned back to her and grinned. "More than one Regina?"_

 _Fuck! "No, it's not like that. He's an ex and he's drunk." Regina shook her head and waved a dismissive hand at Ruby. "I'll be right back."_

 _Ruby nodded, her grin widening. "Sure."_

 _Rushing to the door, Regina opened it up and slipped out locking it behind her. Taking a quick glance over at the station and then inside the restaurant where Ruby watched while pretending to work, she grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner of the building, so they were out of the line of view from prying eyes. She'd tell Robin about Graham stopping by later but knowing Graham when he was drinking God only knew what he'd do or say so she preferred that they be out of sight and listening range._

 _"Thank God you're okay!" Graham pulled her tight into his arms, knocked the wind out of her as his arms tightened around her torso._

 _"I'm fine." She pushed at his chest, but he refused to budge. She groaned inwardly. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I found out about the fire. I was worried." He buried his face in her hair, his mouth near her ear and the stench of beer drifted to her nose, making her stomach turn._

 _"Graham please." She pushed against him once more, trying to wiggle free. "We haven't been together for a couple of months. Why now? And why are you driving drunk?"_

 _He pulled back slightly, his dazed blue eyes capturing hers. "I've missed you. I didn't realize how much until I thought something may have happened to you."_

 _Closing her eyes briefly she attempted to calm her frazzled nerves. "You should have thought about that before you fucked around on me Graham."_

 _"I'm so sorry about that Regina. Please. Let's try again."_

 _Regina's dark eyes widened. Was he for real? What would even give him the idea that she'd even consider taking him back. She had a sinking suspicion the reason may be inside the coffee shop. There was no way Ruby would stoop so low as to call Graham, would she? Yeah, she would Regina decided, her anger building within her._

 _"I've moved on. I suggest you do as well."_

 _"I know you still want me. I can tell. Just give it another chance."_

 _She attempted to wiggle away from him once more, but he easily overpowered her pushing her roughly against the wall of the coffee shop as his lips came crashing down onto hers._

 _"I have to hand it to you, mate. You went from 0 - 60 pretty quick," Killian joked as he examined the cards in his hand and waited for Robin to make his play._

 _Robin shrugged, throwing down two cards. "Sometimes you just need that little shove and then everything falls into place. For the first time in my life I think I may have found the one."_

 _"Well, good for you. Consider yourself lucky, I know if I wasn't married I'd..."_

 _Robin chuckled and held up a hand. "Please. Don't finish what you're about to say. That's the girlfriend you're talking about."_

 _Killian grinned. "Just saying, you're lucky she was still available man."_

 _Glancing up at the clock mounted on the wall of the office Robin noted the time and laid down his cards for Killian to see. "Full House."_

 _"Well, motherfucker," Killian tossed down his cards face up on the table. "Two pair. It's past 2am, don't you have somewhere to be?"_

 _Laughing, Robin stood. "Sore loser. I'll be back in a bit."_

 _Killian waved a dismissive hand at Robin. "Bring me back a coffee and blueberry muffin."_

 _Making his way out of the station, Robin's eyes scanned the inside of the coffee shop, but he couldn't spot Regina anywhere, the only person he saw was Ruby manning the drive-thru window. He frowned. Regina was usually ready and waiting for him, around this time she'd be spying on him while pretending to wipe down tables._

 _Crossing the street and entering the parking lot he noticed an unfamiliar navy-blue car parked in front of the store, with no occupants. Walking up to the side door he knocked onto the window successfully gaining Ruby's attention._

 _Finishing up with the customer she was serving, she made her way over to him and gave him a wide smile as she unlocked the door and poked her head out. "She's outside talking to some guy."_

 _"Some guy?" Robin echoed as he craned his neck to see the car parked in the parking lot._

 _"Yeah, I think they're around the corner of the building. They looked pretty chummy."_

 _"You don't say..." his frown deepened, and he started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Thanks." Turning from her, Robin quickly made his way around the building until he heard hushed voices._

 _"I know you still want me..." Robin couldn't make out the rest, but the voice made him pick up the pace until he was around the corner and faced the source of the voices. A tall, dark haired man, had his arms wrapped around Regina, kissing her passionately._

 _Anger welled up within Robin. His first instinct was to rush over pull the man from Regina and give him a beating he wouldn't soon forget. He took a step forward, but stopped himself, reconsidering. No, he'd been through this situation before and violence wasn't the answer. If she wanted that other man, she could have him. At least he found out the truth now instead of later._

 _Soundlessly he turned and made his way quickly back to the fire station without taking even a glance back. Yes, this was just another failed relationship to add to his growing list. Problem was despite knowing her for less time than the others it seemed to hurt a hell of a lot more._

 _Several hours later, Regina was still frazzled over Graham showing up and trying to "persuade" her to take him back. She had drunk three glasses of water and a cup of coffee and she still had the taste of him in her mouth. Or maybe it was guilt. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, she'd managed to push him away and in no uncertain terms told him he would never, ever have a chance with her again. Ever. He'd finally gotten the hint and she'd called him a cab and then called his sister to come pick up his car. But she still felt guilt over it._

 _It was a busy night, uncharacteristically busy so it wasn't until past 4am that she realized that she hadn't heard nor seen Robin all evening. There hadn't been a fire so it was a slow night, he normally would have been over to visit her a couple of times by now. So where was he?_

 _She rushed back into the kitchen where Ruby was busy glazing donuts, her back turned to Regina. "Have you seen Robin at all tonight?"_

 _Ruby froze, her back straightened and she squared her shoulders as if she were preparing for a fight. Peculiar. Slowly she turned and clucked her tongue off of the roof of her mouth. "You know what. Yes. Yes, I did. He dropped by earlier."_

 _Regina gasped, as if she were punched in the stomach. If he was over then that meant he'd dropped by while she was with Graham. A sick feeling washed over her. What if..._

 _She wanted to scream at the other woman, but she kept her cool. For some reason Ruby hated her and starting a fight would only add to Ruby's satisfaction and she'd be damned if she was going to do that. "When was he here and what did he say?"_

 _"He showed up when you were with that other guy. Dunno wasn't paying much attention."_

 _Like hell you weren't, you conniving bitch! Regina balled her hands into fists and took a couple of deep breaths in and releasing them. "I'm going on a break. I'll be back in a bit."_

 _Ruby smiled at her sweetly, but the sweetness didn't quite follow through to her eyes which were regarding Regina as if she were the enemy. "I hope everything is alright between you two. If you need to talk I'm here for you."_

 _I bet you are! Without another word to Ruby, Regina turned on her heel and exited the coffee shop. She had no idea what she was going to say to Robin. She knew he'd been burned in the past, so she could only imagine the thoughts that must have raced through his mind when he saw her with Graham if he'd seen Graham kiss her._

 _Bursting through the front door of the fire station she headed for the break room where the men usually hung out. When she entered all chatter stopped and five sets of eyes focused on her, including Robin's. She gulped down the urge to turn and run back to the coffee shop. Did they all know about the kiss? Did they all think she was a liar and a cheat?_

 _"I'll be right back guys," Robin stood and tossed his playing cards onto the table in front of him. His blue eyes, vacant of emotion, locked onto hers as he made his way across the room towards her. Grabbing her elbow, he ushered her into one of the offices and closed the door firmly behind them._

 _"It wasn't what you may think," Regina blurted._

 _Robin sighed, as he crossed the room and perched himself on the edge of the desk at the back of the small room. "And what exactly do I think? Tell me Regina, I'd like to hear what you think I think."_

 _Regina eyed him. He didn't appear angry or upset, just indifferent. Like regardless of what she said it wouldn't matter either way. "I didn't invite or want the kiss. He was drunk. He thought he may have had a shot. I don't know." She wanted to go to him but restrained herself._

 _"That's funny, because it didn't look like you were anxious for it to end, from where I stood."_

 _"How long did you watch?"_

 _"Long enough."_

 _"Apparently not long enough to see me push him away. Or hear the conversation before or after the kiss. Or long enough to see me slap him." A sliver of anger developed. Her own hurt over the fact that he'd automatically think the worse, threatened to spill out, but she kept it in check. She had an idea as to his history with women, and she was sure what little he did see, along with Ruby's urging, didn't paint the best picture._

 _Robin remained silent, his eyes locked to hers, his impassive expression softening. "No I didn't. Who was it Regina? And why was he kissing you?"_

 _Encouraged by his softening expression, Regina closed the distance between them until she was standing between his legs. "That was Graham, an old boyfriend. The one just before I met you. He heard about the fire and was concerned so he came looking for me, but he was also drunk and overstepped his boundaries." She sighed and ran her index finger along his jaw. "You're not the only one with fucked up past relationships Robin. I know what it's like to be hurt and betrayed."_

 _They both remained silent for several minutes. Regina held her breath as she watched Robin processing the information. Please let him believe me, she silently prayed. He was already such an important part of her life that the thought of losing him pained her._

 _Slipping a hand behind his neck, she pulled his forehead down to her, and their breaths intermingling. "I remember you mentioning him. I'm sorry Regina. I know I shouldn't assume the worst. I just..."_

 _She ghosted her lips across his. "For the first time in my life I feel like I'm with the man I was meant to be with. Don't you know that?" Regina admitted, her voice was barely more than a whisper._

 _"I know that I've known you for only a month and what I feel for you is stronger than anything I've ever felt for anyone and it scares me."_

 _Regina pulled back from him and looked deep into his blue eyes and she could see the affection and the fear along with a number of other emotions and she felt her heart suddenly quicken. He was in love with her, it was as plain as day._

 _She caught her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled nervously. Should she tell him how she felt? Just because he had those feelings towards her didn't mean he was ready to hear them uttered from her lips._

 _Before she could make up her mind either way, Robin slipped his free hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped, and his lips came crashing down onto hers. His tongue forced entry into her mouth as he stood and hoisted her up onto his hips. In one swift, powerful movement he twirled her around and lay her down onto the desk, his body covering hers._

 _Pulling her shirt out from her pants, he slipped a hand under and cupped her breast over the black lace bra. "Maybe I should make sure you forget that little fucker," Robin growled pulling his lips from hers and beginning a string of kisses down the length of her neck._

 _She moaned softly. ''Here? Now?" Not that she objected to doing it on the desk, but the fact that she only had a fifteen minute break crossed her mind momentarily. It was quickly followed by the fact she was working with Ruby and all thoughts of going over her allotted break time were forgotten. Screw Ruby._

 _To her dismay Robin stopped kissing the side of her neck and pulled his hand from under her shirt. Placing a hand on either side of her head, securing her body against the desk under him he caught her eyes with his hunger filled ones. "I don't want another man to even be a thought in the back of the mind of the woman I love."_

 _"I...Um." Regina gulped down the lump forming in her throat, hardly able to believe her own ears. The woman he loved... Damn, she loved the sound of that coming from his lips. She touched the side of his face that was just showing the signs of a light morning shadow. "You love?"_

 _"I love," Robin confirmed. "I realize it's quick. But it's how I feel about you."_

 _A soft smile touched her lips, as she looked up at him in disbelief._

 _"I think this is the part where you tell me you love me back," he teased before kissing her lightly on the lips._

 _"I love you Robin." Slipping her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips down to hers, her body on fire with desire for him, needing to feel him filling her. "Do you think the other guys would notice if I show you how much here and now?"_

 _"Think I care if they do?" he murmured as he once more deepened the kiss._

 _A surge of desire rushed through her and the wetness between her legs increased. She needed him - badly. As her hands frantically undid his pants he worked equally as quick on hers, both of them anxious to feel their bodies joined as one. The thought that there were four men just a room away who could hear what was going on inside the tiny office turned her on rather than shy her away from the idea._

 _She was the first to finish undoing his pants and pushing them down over his hips and grasping his thick, erect cock in her hand, but she was first only by seconds. He quickly pulled her pants down to her ankles, and then urged her to bend her knees to her chest, doubling her over somewhat uncomfortably, before thrusting two fingers deep into her._

 _"Oh-my-God Robin!" Regina closed her eyes and moaned as she grasped the edge of the desk above her head._

 _Robin leaned over her, his lips grazing the side of her neck, moving upwards until his lips touched her earlobe as his fingered continued to pump her heated core. "I'll make love to you when we get home, but right now I'm going to fuck you, fast and hard, until I feel you come over my cock," he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with his desire and sending a shiver down her spine._

 _"Tease!" Regina opened her eyes to catch his gaze._

 _He slipped his fingers from her, leaving her whimpering for him to once again fill her. She was not left waiting long. His cock replaced his fingers at the entrance of her, pressing into her slowly._

 _"Robin, please. I need it. Now!" she pleaded, gripping tighter to the edge of the desk and moving against him, urging him to take her._

 _"I love it when you beg me like that," without anther word he slammed into her, his cock filling her to the hilt, stretching her to her limits and driving deeper into her than he'd ever been before. She cried out, but his lips came crashing down on hers, muffling the noises coming from her._

 _Pulling out until his cock was just barely breaching her entrance he slammed into her a second time moving the desk a portion of an inch from the force. Her grip tightened to the edge of the desk as he pulled out of her before slamming his cock into her once more. With each thrust the head of his shaft rubbed against her inner wall, bringing her closer and closer to the brink._

 _Pulling his lips away from hers, he once more began to work his way down the length of her neck. Turning her head to the side she gasped, both from another powerful thrust, but also because in their distraction they'd forgotten to ensure that the window blinds were closed. The blinds were open, and they were perfectly visible to anyone who was inclined to look and at that moment it was Ruby who stood on the dining room pretending to clean off the tables, but in fact was watching her co-worker get fucked on a desk in the fire station._

 _Her immediate impulse was to stop Robin and quickly get dressed, but his lips against the tender flesh of her neck and the feel of him bringing her closer and closer to the point of no return. His momentum had increased, and she was now enjoying the deviant satisfaction she was getting from knowing Ruby was watching._

 _"Oh, God. Harder. I need it Robin!" In the back of her mind she knew she should tell Robin that they were being watched, but she didn't. Instead she bucked harder against him, moaning louder, losing herself in the sensations his massive cock was bringing forth within her._

 _"Shhh. Do I have to gag you woman," he chided._

 _"Yes!" Letting go of the edge of the desk, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight to him as she was overtaken by an explosive climax. She tightened around his cock, coating it with her juices and begging him to come with her._

 _"Yes!" he confirmed, burying his face into her hair and driving deep into her a final time and then joining her as he released deep within her heated core._

 _She clung to him for a moment savoring the feel of his hard body over hers._

 _"Regina?"_

 _"Yes," she opened her eyes and looked up to see him frowning._

 _"I think Ruby was watching us..."_

 _A guilty smile touched her lips._

 _His mouth dropped in disbelief as he slowly pulled out of her, took her hand and pulled her up from the desk and to her feet. "Was she watching the whole time? And why in the name of God didn't you tell me?" Quickly he did up his pants and helped her with hers._

 _"I got caught up in the moment," she offered._

 _He huffed and shook his head at her. "What am I going to do with you woman?"_

 _She slipped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him. Feeling brazen she replied teasingly, "Spend the rest of your life making me happy? And learn to live with it."_

 _With a sigh he drew her into his arms and smiled down at her. "Hmmm. Now that's a simply irresistible offer my darling..."_

 _When he lowered his lips to hers once more, she melted into him and was grateful that this time, it was she, Regina Mills, who found the man of her dreams at the coffee shop._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav. Appreciate it so much. And special thanks to Bekki, you're an amazing person.**_

 _ **(Cairo)**_

* * *

Robin watched his latest lover's finger, the glittering new diamond bracelet encircling one slender wrist as if it were a talisman and his mouth quirked at her predictability. Although the demands of his position had made it difficult for him to see her in recent months, Chloe had subjected him to neither tantrums nor tears. Like most western women he had met since his university days in England, she was as easy to placate as a child with a shiny new toy. In return for the complete discretion he demanded from his lovers, he was extremely generous but he never thought about his bed partners when he was away from them. As acting Regent and ruler of conservative Cairo, he could not openly enjoy a sex life without causing offense.

Furthermore, Robin was always aware that he had much more important issues to worry about. For seven years war had raged between oil-rich Cairo and poverty stricken Ashur and when peace had finally been brokered by the two countries, they had added a more personal cultural twist to the agreement before they were satisfied that the peace would hold firm. That twist had been an arranged marriage between the two royal families and joint ruler ship that would ultimately unite Cairo with Ashur. Having spent most of his adult life as a businessman before serving his country, Robin had accepted that he had to marry Princess Bariah of Ashur. That she was a widow well into her thirties while he was still in his twenties he had accepted as his royal duty to put the needs of his country first. And his country and his people did desperately need a fresh blueprint for a lasting peace.

Unfortunately for all concerned, a tragedy had lurked in the wings of the peace accord. A fortnight earlier, Bariah and her parents had died in a plane crash. Shorn of its entire ruling family in one fell swoop, Ashur was in deep crisis and the court officials were searching frantically through the family tree for a suitable heir to the throne who could take Bariah's place as Robin's bride and consort.

His mobile phone buzzed and he lifted it.

"You have to come home," his father informed him. "The court advisor, is already on his way here. According to his aide, he is very excited so I expect that means they've found another bride for you."

It was the news that Robin had been waiting for, the news that honor demanded he hoped for, but he still had to fight the crushing sensation of a rock settling on his chest to shorten his breathing.

Robin's lean bronzed features were as impassive as he had learned to make them in the presence of others. He rarely spoke without consideration. His wheelchair-bound father had taught him everything he knew about kingship, while Robin had not been born to King Omar and Queen Labid. His birth parents had been visiting Cairo when they had been set upon by three hoodlums who had tried to rob them, they had been both shot and were left for dead, their one-year old son had been made an orphan. His story had been put in the news and royal family, who had not been blessed with children, looked at him once at the hospital and had immediately taken him into their home. Robin had always been extremely grateful to them.

"It is necessary that I do this."

"Trouble?" Chloe asked, eyes bright with curiosity as Robin set down the phone and lifted his shirt.

"I have to leave immediately."

She scrambled out of bed and pressed her lithe pale body to his. "But we were going out tonight," she protested, looking up at him with wide, wounded eyes while being careful to look and sound hurt and disappointed rather than accusing, for there was very little she didn't know about keeping a man happy.

"I'll make up for it on my next visit," Robin promised, setting her to one side to resume dressing.

He was trying not to wonder who the Ashuri representatives had found for him to marry. He suppressed the thought that he was as imprisoned by his royal birth as an animal in a trap. Such reflections were unnecessarily dramatic and in no way productive.

His private jet whisked him back to Cairo within hours and his cousin was waiting in the limo that met him at the airport.

"I wouldn't marry a stranger!" Aladdin told him heatedly.

"I do it gladly for you." Robin was grateful that his cousin had no such future sacrifice to fear. "Right now, after a long period of instability, tradition is exactly what the people in both countries long to have back—"

'The Ashuris are broke. Their country is in ruins. Why don't you offer them a portion of our oil revenues instead?'

"Aladdin!" Robin censured. "Watch your mouth. Until we find a feasible framework for this peace agreement we all need to practice great diplomacy."

At the royal palace, the grey-haired and excessively precise Ashuri court advisor awaited Robin's arrival with an assistant and both men were, indeed, wreathed in smiles.

"My apologies if our timing has proved inconvenient, Your Royal Highness. Thank you for seeing us at such short notice.' Bowing very low, the advisor wasted no time in making small talk. A man on a mission., he spread open a file on the polished table between them. "We have discovered that the only legal and marriageable female heir to the Ashuri throne is the daughter of the late King Anwar and an American citizen—'

"An American citizen?" Aladdin repeated, intrigued.

"Yes. King Anwar had an affair with this American woman and she left the country before he found out about her being pregnant." The advisor informed him.

"How old is she?" Robin asked.

"'Twenty-three years old. She has never been married."

Prince Robin mused. "And still very young. Of good character?"

The advisor stiffened. "Of course."

Robin was not so easily impressed. In his experience women who coveted the attentions of a prince were only looking for a good time and something sparkly to sweeten the deal.

"The name of Anwar's daughter?"

"The princess's name is Regina. As her mother chose to leave Ashur, the royal family had no idea that a royal heir was out there. Unfortunately, Princess Regina has had no training or preparation for a royal role.'

Robin frowned. "In which case she would find the lifestyle and the expectations very challenging."

"The princess is young enough to learn quickly." The court advisor rubbed his hands together with unfeigned enthusiasm. "Our advisors believe she can be easily molded."

"Yeah, because women are so easily molded." Robin whispered under his breath.

"Have you a photograph to show Robin?" Aladdin questioned eagerly.

The advisor leafed through the file and extracted a small photo. "I'm afraid this is several years old but the most recent photograph we have."

Robin studied the slender brunette in the miniskirt and tee shirt, captured outside some cathedral. Her pale coloring was very unusual in his culture and that long dark hair was exceptionally attractive and he immediately felt guilty for that shallow reflection with his former fiancée, Mariah, so recently laid to rest. But in truth he had only met Mariah briefly on one formal occasion and she had remained a stranger to him.

Less guarded than his elder cousin, Aladdin studied Princess Regina and loosed a long low whistle of boyish approval.

"That is enough," Robin rebuked the younger man in exasperation. "When can I hope to meet her?"

"As soon as we can arrange it, Your Royal Highness." Not displeased by the compliment entailed in Aladdin's whistle of admiration, out, it was how to be royal. A young woman blessed with his support and guidance would soon learn the ropes.

"Please, Regina," Graham pleaded, gripping Regina's small waist with possessive hands.

"No!" Regina told her boyfriend without hesitation. She pushed his hands from below her sweater. Although it didn't appear to bother him she felt foolish grappling with him in broad daylight in a car parked in the shadiest corner of the pub car park.

Graham dealt her a sulky look of resentment before finally retreating back into the driver's seat. Regina, with her big brown eyes, dark hair and fabulous figure, was a trophy and he was the envy of all his friends, but when she dug her heels in, she was as immovable as a granite rock. "Can I come over tonight?"

"I'm tired," Regina lied. "I should get back to work. I don't want to be late."

Graham dropped her back at the busy legal practice where she was a receptionist. They lived in the same Yorkshire market town. A salesman in an estate agency, Graham worked across the street from her and he was fighting a last-ditch battle to persuade Regina that sex was a desirable activity. She had wondered if Graham might be the one to change her mind on that score for she had initially thought him very attractive. He had the dark hair and blue eyes she had always admired in men, but his kisses were wet and his roving hands squeezed her as if she were a piece of ripening fruit for sale on a stall. Graham had taught her that a man could be good-looking without being sexy.

"You're ten minutes late, Regina," the office manager, a thin, bespectacled woman in her thirties, remarked sourly. "You need to watch your timekeeping."

Regina apologized and got back to work, letting her mind drift to escape the boredom of the routine tasks that made up her working day. When she had first started working at Collins, Jones & Fowler, she had been eighteen years old, her mother had just died and she had badly needed a job. Her colleagues were all female and older and the middle-aged trio of solicitors they worked for were an equally uninteresting bunch. Conversations were about elderly parents, children and the evening meal, never gossip, fashion or men. Regina enjoyed the familiar faces of the regular clients and the brief snatches of friendly chatter they exchanged with her but continually wished that life offered more variety and excitement.

Adventure.

In comparison, her late mother, Cora, had had more than a taste of excitement while she was still young enough to enjoy it, Regina recalled affectionately. As a youthful catwalk model in New York, Cora had caught the eye of an Arab prince, who had made her his mistress after a whirlwind romance. Regina's birthplace was the country of Ashur in the Persian Gulf. Her father, Anwar, however, had chosen to take a second wife while still married to his first and that had been the ignominious end of what Cora had afterwards referred to as her 'royal fling'. Cora had flown to London with her child. Cora had told her about her birth father being a king in a foreign land.

"My mistake was letting myself get carried away with my feelings," Cora had often told her daughter. "He promised me the moon and I bet he promised the other women the moon, as well. The proof of the pudding is in the eating, my love. Don't go falling for sweet-talking womanizers like I did! Love is weakness."

Fiery and intelligent, Regina was very practical and quick to spot anyone trying to take too much advantage of her good nature. She had loved her mother very much and preferred to remember Cora as a warm and loving woman, who was rather naive about men.

After work she walked home, to the tiny terraced house that she rented, for the second time that day. Her lunch breaks were always cut short by her need to go home and take her dog out for a quick walk but she didn't mind. Regal, the light of Regina's life, was a chocolate lab, who adored Regina and disliked men.

Regina shared the small house with her friend Tink, who worked as a supermarket cashier. Now she was surprised to see an opulent BMW car complete with a driver parked outside her home and she had not even contrived to get her key into the front door before it shot abruptly open.

"Thank goodness, you're home!" Tink exclaimed, her round face flushed and uneasy. "You've got visitors in the lounge…" she informed Regina in a suitable whisper.

Regina frowned. "Who are they?"

"They're something to do with your father's family." Tink said.

Completely bewildered, Regina went into the compact front room, which seemed uncomfortably full of people. A small grey-haired man beamed at her and bowed very low. The middle-aged woman with him and the younger man followed suit, so that Regina found herself staring in wonderment at three bent heads.

"Your Royal Highness," the older man breathed in a tone of reverent enthusiasm.  
"May I say what a very great pleasure it is to meet you at last?"

"I'm not a princess. I'm not a royal anything," Regina declared with a frown of wryly amused discomfiture. "What's this all about? Who are you?"

Wajid Sulieman introduced himself and his wife, Haniyah, and his assistant. "I represent the interests of the Ashuri royal family and I am afraid I must first give you bad news."

Striving to recall her manners and contain her impatience, Regina asked her visitors to take a seat. Wajid informed her that her uncle, Tamim, his wife and his daughter, Bariah, had died in a plane crash over the desert three weeks earlier

Stunned, Regina struggled to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear this news."

The Ashuri side of her family was a complete blank to Regina. She had never met her father or his relations and knew virtually nothing about them. On her one and only visit to Ashur, her once powerful curiosity had been cured when her mother's attempt to claim a connection to the ruling family was heartily rejected. Cora had written in advance of their visit but there had been no reply. Her phone calls once they arrived in Ashur had also failed to win them an invitation to the palace.

"I share these tragedies with you so that you can understand that you are now the present heir to the throne of Ashur, Your Royal Highness."

"I'm the heir?" Regina laughed out loud in sheer disbelief. "How is that possible? I'm a girl, for goodness' sake! And why do you keep on calling me Your Royal Highness as if I have a title?"

"Whether you use it or otherwise, you have carried the title of Princess since the day you were born," Wajid asserted with confidence. "It is your birthright as the daughter of a king."

She struggled to appear composed when she was actually shaken by the assurance that she had a legal right to call herself a princess and then her natural common sense reasserted its sway. Could there be anything more ridiculously inappropriate than a princess who worked as a humble receptionist and had to struggle to pay her rent most months? Even with few extras in her budget Regina was invariably broke and she often did a weekend shift at Tink's supermarket to help make ends meet.

"There's no room for titles and such things in my life," she said gently, reluctant to cause offense by being any more blunt. "I'm a very ordinary girl."

The older man looked grave. "That is true, but the tragedies that have almost wiped out the royal family have ensured that everything has changed. You are now a very important person in Ashur, a princess, the daughter of a recent king and the niece of another, with a strong legal claim to the throne—"

"But I don't want to claim the throne, and in any case I do know enough about Ashur to know that women don't rule there," Regina cut in, her impatience growing, for she felt she was being fed a rather hypocritical official line that was a whitewash of the less palatable truth. "I'm quite sure there is some man hovering in the wings ready to do the ruling in Ashur."

The court advisor would have squirmed with dismay had he not possessed the carriage of a man with an iron bar welded to his short spine. Visibly, however, he stiffened even more. "You are, of course, correct when you say that women do not rule in Ashur. Our country has long practiced male preference primogeniture—"

"So, I am really not quite as important as you would like to make out?" Regina marveled that he could ever have believed she might be so ignorant of the hereditary male role of kingship in Ashur.

Placed in an awkward spot when he had least expected it, Wajid reddened and revised up his assumptions about the level of the princess's intelligence. "I am sorry to contradict you but you are unquestionably a very important young woman in the eyes of our people. Without you there can be no King," he admitted baldly.

"Excuse me?' Her fine brows were pleating. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."

Wajid hesitated. "Ashur and Cairo are to be united and jointly ruled by a marriage between the two royal families. That was integral to the peace terms that were agreed to at the end of the war."

Regina froze at that grudging explanation and resisted the urge to release an incredulous laugh, for she suddenly grasped what her true value was to this stern little man. They needed a princess to marry off, a princess who could claim to be in line to the throne of Ashur. And here she was young and single. Nothing personal or even complimentary as such in her selection, she reflected with a stab of resentment and regret. It did, however, make more sense to her that she was only finally being acknowledged in Ashur as a member of the royal family because there was nobody else more suitable available.

Long after the limousine had disappeared from view Regina and Tink sat discussing the visit.

"A princess?" Tink kept on repeating, studying the girl she had known from primary school with growing fascination.

"Seems like it." Regina said.

"I wonder what the guy they want you to marry is like," Tink remarked, her imagination clearly caught.

"He's probably some old man." Regina said.

"Men always go mad over you," Tink had sighed enviously when the texts started coming through again at breakfast, which the girls snatched standing up in the tiny kitchen. "I know Graham's being a nuisance but I wouldn't mind the attention."

"That kind of attention you'd be welcome to," Regina declared without hesitation and she felt the same at work when her phone began buzzing before lunchtime with more messages, for she had nothing left to say to Graham.

A tall guy with luxuriant black hair strode through the door. There was something about him that immediately grabbed attention and Regina found herself helplessly staring. Maybe it was his clothes, which stood out in a town where decent suits were only seen at weddings and then usually hired. He wore a strikingly elegant dark business suit that would have looked right at home in a designer advertisement in an exclusive magazine. It was perfectly modeled on his tall, well-built frame and long powerful legs. His razor-edged cheekbones were perfectly chiseled too, and as for those eyes, deep set, blue as the sea. Wow, Regina thought for the very first time in her life as she looked at a man….

When Prince Robin walked into the solicitor's office, Regina was the first person he saw and indeed, in spite of the number of other people milling about the busy reception area, pretty much the only person he saw. The pretty schoolgirl in the holiday snap had grown into a strikingly beautiful woman with a tumbling mane of dark hair, sparkling eyes and a soft, full mouth that put him in mind of a succulent peach.

"You are Regina Mills?" the prince asked as a tall, even more powerfully built man came through the door behind him to station himself several feet away.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"Wajid Sulieman asked me to speak to you on his behalf." Robin pointed out with an irrefutable logic that set her small white teeth on edge.

"I'm at work right now and not in a position to speak to you." But Regina continued to study him covertly, absorbing the lush lashes semi-screening those mesmerizing eyes, the twin slashes of his well-marked ebony brows, the smooth olive-toned skin molding his strong cheekbones and the faint dark shadow of stubble accentuating his strong jaw and wide, sensual lips. Her prolonged scrutiny only served to confirm her original assessment that he was a stunningly beautiful man. Her heart was hammering so hard inside her chest that she felt seriously short of breath. It was a reaction that thoroughly infuriated her, for Regina had always prided herself on her armor-plated indifference around men and the role of admirer was new to her.

"Aren't you going for lunch yet?" one of her coworkers enquired, walking past her desk.

"We could have lunch," Robin pronounced, pouncing on the idea with relief.

Since his private jet had wafted him to Yorkshire and the cool spring temperature that morning, Prince Robin had felt rather like an alien set down on a strange planet. He was not used to small towns and checking into a third-rate local hotel had not improved his mood. He was cold, he was on edge and he did not relish the task foisted on him.

"If you're connected to that Wajid guy, no thanks to lunch," Regina pronounced as she got to her feet and reached for her bag regardless because she always went home at lunchtime.

The impression created by her seemingly long legs in that photo had been deceptive, for she was much smaller than Robin had expected and the top of her head barely reached halfway up his chest. Startled by that difference and bemused by that hitch in his concentration, Robin frowned. "Connected?" he queried, confused by her use of the word.

"If you want to talk about the same thing that Wajid did, I've already heard all I need to hear on that subject," Regina extended ruefully. "I mean…", she leant purposefully closer, not wishing to be overheard, and her intonation was gently mocking "…do I look like a princess to you?"

"You look like a Queen," the prince heard himself say, speaking his thoughts out loud in a manner that was most unusual for him. His jaw tensed, for he would have preferred not to admit that her dazzling face had reminded him of a poster of a film star he recalled from his time serving with the Najari armed forces.

"A Queen?" Equally taken aback, Regina suddenly grinned, dimples adorning her rounded cheeks. "Well, that's a new one. Not something any of the men I know would come up with anyway."

In the face of that glorious smile, Robin's fluent English vocabulary seized up entirely. "Lunch," he pronounced again stiltedly.

On the brink of saying no, Regina recognized Graham waiting outside the door and almost groaned out loud. She knew the one infallible way of shaking a man off was generally to let him see her in the company of another. "Lunch," Regina agreed abruptly, and she planted a determined hand on Robin's sleeve as if to take control of the situation. "But first I have to go home and take my dog out."

Robin was taken aback by that sudden physical contact, for people were never so familiar in the presence of royalty, and his breath rasped between his lips. "That is acceptable."

"Who is that guy over there watching us?" Regina asked in a suspicious whisper, long dark hair brushing his shoulder and releasing a tide of perfume as fragrant as summer flowers into the air.

"One of my bodyguards." Robin advanced with the relaxed attitude of a male who took a constant security presence entirely for granted. "My car is waiting outside."

The bodyguard went out first, looked to either side, almost bumping into Graham, and then spread the door wide again for their exit.

"Regina?' Graham questioned, frowning at the tall male by her side as she emerged. "Who is this guy? Where are you going with him?"

"I don't have anything more to say to you, Graham," Regina stated firmly.

"I have a right to ask who this guy is!" Graham snapped argumentatively, his face turning an angry red below his fair.

"You have no rights over me at all," Regina told him in exasperation.

As Graham moved forward the prince made an almost infinitesimal signal with one hand and suddenly a big bodyguard was blocking the younger man's attempt to get closer to Regina. At the same time the other bodyguard had whipped open the passenger door to a long sleek limousine.

"I can't possibly get into a car with a stranger," Regina objected, trying not to stare at the sheer size and opulence of the car and its interior.

Robin was unaccustomed to meeting with such suspicious treatment and it off-balanced him for it was not what he had expected from her. In truth he had expected her to scramble eagerly into the limo and gush about the built-in bar while helping herself to his champagne like the usual women he dated. But if the angry lovelorn young man shouting Regina's name was typical of the men she met perhaps she was sensible to be mistrustful of his sex.

"I live close by. I'll walk back home first and meet you there." Regina gave him her address and sped across the street at a smart pace, deliberately not turning her head or looking back when Graham called her name.

The prince watched her walk away briskly. The breeze blew back her hair in a glorious fan of dark strands and whipped pink into her cheeks. She had big eyes the color of milk chocolate and the sort of lashes that graced cartoon characters in the films that Robin's youngest relatives loved to watch. A conspicuously feminine woman, she had a small waist and fine curves above and below it. Great legs, delicate at ankle and knee. He wondered if this Graham had lain between those legs and the shock of that startlingly intimate thought sliced through Robin as the limo wafted him past and he got a last look at her. A woman with a face and body like that would make an arranged marriage tempting to any hot-blooded male, he told himself impatiently. And just at that moment Robin's blood was running very hot indeed and there was a heavy tightness at his groin that signified a rare loss of control for him.

Regina took Regal out on her lead and by the time she unlocked the front door again, with the little black and white dog trotting at her heels, the limousine was parked outside waiting for her. This time she noticed that as well as the bodyguard in the front passenger seat there was also a separate car evidently packed with bodyguards parked behind it. Why was so much security necessary? Who was this guy? For the first time it occurred to Regina that this particular visitor had to be someone more important than Wajid Sulieman and his wife. Checking her watch then, she frowned. There really wasn't time for her to have lunch with anyone and she dug out her phone to ring work and ask if she could take an extended lunch hour. The office manager advanced grudging agreement only after she promised to catch up with her work by staying later that evening.

As she stood in the doorway, Regal having retreated to her furry bed in the living room, the passenger door of the limo was opened by one of the bodyguards. Biting her full lower lip in confusion, Regina finally pulled the door of her home closed behind her and crossed the pavement.

"I really do need to know who you are," she spelt out tautly.

 _Your future_ , Robin thought.

For the first time in more years than he cared to recall, Robin had the challenge of introducing himself.

"Robin and you're a prince?" she repeated blankly, his complex surname leaving her head as soon as she heard the unfamiliar syllables. "But who are you?"

His wide, sensual mouth quirked and he surrendered to the inevitable. "I'm the man Wajid Sulieman wants you to marry."

And so great was the surprise of that admission that Regina got into the car and sat back without further comment. This gorgeous guy was the man they wanted her to marry? He bore no resemblance whatsoever to her vague imaginings.

"Obviously you're from the other country, Cairo," she specified, recovering her ready tongue. "A member of their royal family?"

"I am acting Regent of Cairo. My father, King Ahmed, suffered a serious stroke some years ago and is now an invalid. I carry out his role in public because he is no longer able to do so."

Regina grasped the fine distinction he was making. Although his father suffered from ill health the older man remained the power behind the throne, doubtless restricting his son's ability to make his own decisions. Was that why Robin was willing to marry a stranger? Was he eager to assume power in Ashur where he could rule without his father's interference? Regina hated being so ignorant. But what did she know about the politics of power and influence within the two countries?

One thing was for sure, however, Robin was very far from being the poor and accommodating royal hanger-on she had envisaged. Entrapped by her growing curiosity, she stole a long sidewise glance at him, noting the curling density of his lush lashes, the high sculpted cheekbones that gave his profile such definition, the stubborn set of his masculine jaw line. Young, no more than thirty years of age at most, she estimated. Young, extremely good-looking and rich if the car and the security presence were anything to go by, she reasoned, all of which made it even harder for her to understand why he would be willing to even consider an arranged marriage.

"But you don't look like.." Regina trailed off.

"I was adopted by my parents." Robin said.

"Nothing you could say is likely to change my mind," she warned Robin ruefully.

Unsettled by the effect he had on her and feeling inordinately like an insecure teenager, Regina lowered her eyes defensively and her gaze fell on the male leg positioned nearest to hers. The fine, expensive material of his tailored trousers outlined the lean, muscular power of his thigh while the snug fit over the bulge at his crotch defined his male attributes. As soon as she realized where her attention had lodged she glanced hurriedly away, her face hot enough to fry eggs on and shock reverberating through her, for it was the very first time she had looked at a man as if he were solely a sex object. When she thought of how she hated men checking her out she could only feel embarrassed.

"Who was the man back there at your work?" Robin asked.

"That's Graham." Regina answered.

"What is he to you?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure." Regina answered.

"Current lover?" Robin couldn't help the jealously he felt towards the man in her life. He had just met her but he already felt protective of her.

"If he is, or was, that's none of your business." Regina said.

Robin wanted to say that any current lover was very much his business, but he figured it wouldn't make this meeting between go over and better.

The prince took her to the town's only decent hotel for lunch. He attracted a good deal of attention there, particularly from women, Regina registered with growing irritation. It didn't help that he walked across the busy dining room like the royal prince that he was, emanating a positive force field of sleek sophistication and assurance that set him apart from more ordinary mortals. Beside him she felt seriously underdressed in her plain skirt and raincoat. She just knew the other female diners were looking at her and wondering what such a magnificent male specimen was doing with her. The head waiter seated them in a quiet alcove where, mercifully, Regina felt less on show and more at ease.

While they ate, and the food was excellent, Robin began to tell her about the war between Cairo and Ashur and the current state of recovery in her birth country. The whole time he talked, her attention was locked on him. It was as if they were the only two people left on the planet. He shifted a shapely hand and she wondered what it would feel like to have that hand touching her body. The surprise of the thought made her face flame. She absorbed the velvet nuances of his accented drawl and recognized that he had a beautiful speaking voice. But worst of all when she met the steady glitter of his reflective gaze she felt positively light-headed and her mouth ran dry.

"Ashur needs massive investment to rebuild the roads, hospitals and schools that have been destroyed. Cairo will make that investment but only if you and I marry. Peace was agreed solely on the basis of a marriage that would eventually unite our two countries as one." Robin said.

Gulping down some water in an attempt to ground herself to planet earth again, Regina was surprised by the will power she had to muster simply to drag her gaze from his handsome features and she said in an almost defiant tone, "That's completely crazy."

The prince angled his proud head in a position that signified unapologetic disagreement. "Far from it. It is at present the only effective route to reconciliation which can be undertaken without either country losing face." As he made that statement his classic cheekbones were taut with tension, accentuating the smooth planes of the olive-tinted skin stretched over his superb bone structure.

"Obviously I can see that nobody with a brain would want the war to kick off again," Regina cut in ruefully, more shaken than she was prepared to admit by the serious nature of Ashur's plight. She had not appreciated how grave the problems might be and even though the ruling family of her birth country had refused to acknowledge her existence, she was ashamed of the level of her ignorance.

"Precisely, and that is where our role comes in," Robin imparted smoothly. "Ashur can only accept my country's economic intervention if it comes wrapped in the reassurance of a traditional royal marriage."

Regina nodded in comprehension, her expression carefully blank as she asked what was for her the obvious question. "So, what's going to happen when this marriage fails to take place?"

In the dragging silence that fell in receipt of that leading query, his brilliant blue eyes narrowed and his lean, strong face took on a forbidding aspect. "As the marriage was an established element of the peace accord, many will argue that if no marriage takes place the agreement has broken down and hostilities could easily break out again. Our families are well respected. Given the right approach, we could act as a unifying force and our people would support us in that endeavor for the sake of a lasting peace."

"And you're willing to sacrifice your own freedom for the sake of that peace?' Regina asked, wearing a dubious expression.

"It is not a choice. It is a duty," Robin pronounced with a fluid shift of his beautifully shaped fingers. He said more with his hands than with his tongue, Regina decided, for that eloquent gesture encompassed his complete acceptance of a sacrifice he clearly saw as unavoidable.

Regina surveyed him steadily before saying without hesitation, "I think that's a load of nonsense. How can you be so accepting of your duty?"

Robin breathed in deep and slowly before responding to her challenge. "As a member of the royal family I have led a privileged life and I was brought up to appreciate that what is best for my country should be my prime motivation."

Unimpressed by that zealous statement, Regina rolled her eyes in cynical dismissal. "Well, I haven't led a privileged life and I'm afraid I don't have that kind of motivation to fall back on. I'm not sure I can believe that you do, either."

Under rare attack for his conservative views and for the depth of his sincerity, Robin squared his broad shoulders, his lean, dark features setting hard. He was offended but determined to keep his emotions in check. He suspected that the real problem was that Regina rarely thought before she spoke and he virtually never met with challenge or criticism. "Meaning?"

"Did you fight in the war?" Regina prompted suddenly.

"Yes."

Regina's appetite ebbed and she rested back in her chair, milk-chocolate eyes telegraphing her contempt in a look that her quarry was not accustomed to receiving.

His tough jaw line clenched. "That is the reality of war."

"And now you think you can buy your way out of that reality by marrying me and becoming a savior where you were once the aggressor?" Regina fired back with a curled lip as she pushed away her plate. "Sorry, I have no intention of being a pawn in a power struggle or of helping you to come to terms with your conscience. I'd like to leave now."

On a wave of angry frustration Robin studied her truculent little face, his glittering eyes hostile. "You haven't listened to me—"

Confident of her own opinion, Regina lifted her chin in direct challenge of that charge. "On the contrary, I've listened and I've heard as much as I need to hear. I can't be the woman you want me to be. I'm not a princess and I have no desire to sacrifice myself for the people or the country that broke my mother's heart."

At that melodramatic response, Robin only just resisted the urge to groan out loud. "You're talking like a child."

A red-hot flush ran up to the very roots of Regina hair. "How dare you?" she ground out, outraged.

"I dare because I need you to think like an adult to deal with this dilemma. You may be prejudiced against the country where you were born but don't drag up old history as an excuse—'

"There's nothing old about the way I grew up without a father," Regina argued vehemently, starting to rise from her chair in tune with her rapidly rising temper. "Or the fact that he married another woman while he was still sleeping with my mum! If that's what you call prejudice then I'm not ashamed to own up to it!"

"Lower your voice and sit down!" the prince ground out in a biting undertone.

Regina was so stunned by that command that she instinctively fell back into her seat and stared across the table at him with a shaken frown of disbelief that he could think he had the right to order her around. "Don't speak to me like that—"

"Then calm down and think of those less fortunate than you are."

"It still won't make me willing to marry a stranger, who would marry a dancing bear if he was asked!" Regina shot back at him angrily.

"What on earth are you trying to suggest?" Robin demanded.

More than ready to tell him what she thought of him, Regina tossed down her napkin with a positive flourish. "Did you think that I would be too stupid to work out what you're really after?" she asked him sharply. "You want the throne in Ashur and I'm the only way you have of getting it! Without me and a ring on my finger, you get nothing!"

Subjecting her to a stunned look of proud incredulity, Robin watched with even greater astonishment as Regina plunged upright, abandoned their meal and stalked away, hair flying, narrow back rigid, skirt riding up on those slender shapely thighs. Had she no manners? No concept of restraint in public places? She actually believed that he wanted the throne in Ashur? Was that her idea of a joke? She had no grasp of realities whatsoever. He was the future hereditary ruler of one of the most sophisticated and rich countries in the Persian Gulf, he did not need to rule Ashur, as well.

A brisk walk of twenty minutes brought Regina back to work. A little breathless and flustered after the time she had had to consider that fiery exchange over lunch, she was still trying to decide whether or not she had been unfair in her assessment of Prince Robin. Waiting on her desktop for her attention was a pile of work, however, and her head was already aching from the stress of the information he had dumped on her.

At spare moments during the afternoon that followed, she mulled over what she had learned about her birth country's predicament. It was not her fault all that had happened between Ashur and Cairo, was it? But if Robin was correct and the peace broke down over the reality that their marriage and therefore the planned unification of the two countries did not take place, how would she feel about things then? That was a much less straightforward question and Regina resolved to do some Internet research that evening to settle the questions she needed answered.

While Tink was cooking a late dinner, Regina lifted the laptop the two young women shared, let Regal curl up by her feet and sought information on the recent events in Ashur. Unfortunately, a good deal of what she discovered was distressing stuff. Her late father's country, Ashur, she slowly recognized, desperately needed help getting back on its feet and people everywhere were praying that the peace would hold. Reading a charity worker's blog about the rising number of homeless people and orphans, Regina felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked them back hurriedly and went to eat her dinner without an appetite. She could tell herself that Ashur was nothing to do with her but she was learning that her gut reaction was not guided by intellect. The war might be over but there was a huge job of rebuilding to be done and not enough resources to pay for it. In the meantime, the people of Ashur were suffering. Could the future of an entire country and its people be resting on what she chose to do?

Sobered by that thought and the heavy responsibility that accompanied it, Regina started to carefully consider her possible options. Tink ate and hurried out on a date. While Regina was still deep in thought and tidying up the tiny kitchen, the doorbell buzzed. This time she was not surprised to find Cairo's much-decorated fighter-pilot prince on her doorstep again, for even she was now prepared to admit that they still had stuff to talk about. The sheer, masculine beauty of his bronzed features still took her by storm though and mesmerized her into stunned stillness. Those lustrous eyes set between sooty lashes in that stunningly masculine face exerted a powerful magnetic pull. She felt a tug at the heart of her and a prickling surge of heat. Once again, dragging her attention from him was like trying to leap single-handed out of a swamp.

"You'd better come in—we have to talk," she acknowledged in a brittle breathless aside, exasperated by the way he made her stare and turning on her heel with hot cheeks to leave him to follow her.

"It's rude in my culture to turn your back on a guest or on royalty," Robin informed her almost carelessly.

With a sound of annoyance, Regina whipped her head around to study him with frowning brown eyes. "We have bigger problems than my ignorance of etiquette!"

As the tall, powerful man entered the room in Regina's wake Regal peered out of her basket, beady, dark eyes full of suspicion. A low warning growl vibrated in the dog's throat.

"No!" Regina told her pet firmly.

"You were expecting my visit," Robin acknowledged, taking a seat at her invitation and striving not to notice the way her tight black leggings and shrunken tee hugged her pert, rounded curves at breast and hip. The fluffy pink bunny slippers she wore on her tiny feet, however, made him compress his handsome mouth. He did not want to be reminded of just how young and unprepared she was for the role being offered to her.

Regina breathed in deep, fighting the arrowing slide of shameless awareness keeping her unnaturally tense as she took a seat opposite him. Even at rest, the intoxicating strength of his tall, long-limbed, muscular body was obvious and she was suddenly conscious that her nipples had tightened into hard bullet points. She sucked in another breath, desperate to regain her usual composure. "Yes, I was expecting you."

Robin did not break the silence when her voice faltered. He waited patiently for her to continue with a quality of confident cool and calm that she found fantastically sexy.

"It's best if I lay my cards on the table this time. First of all, I would never, ever be prepared to agree to a normal marriage with a stranger, so that option isn't even a possibility," Regina declared without apology, knowing that she needed to tell him that upfront. "But if you genuinely believe that only our marriage could ensure peace for Ashur, I feel I have to consider some way of bringing that about that we can both live with."

Approbation gleamed in Robin's gaze because he believed that she was finally beginning to see sense. He was also in the act of reflecting that he could contrive to live with her without any great problem. He pinned his attention to the stunning contours of her face while remaining painfully aware of the full soft, rounded curves of her unbound breasts outlined in thin cotton. Clear indentations in the fabric marked the pointed evidence of her nipples and the flame of nagging heat at his groin would not quit. Angry at his loss of concentration at so important a meeting, however, he compressed his wide, sensual mouth and willed his undisciplined body back under his control. "I do believe that only our marriage can give our countries the hope of an enduring peace," he admitted. "But if you are not prepared to consider a normal marriage, what are you suggesting?"

"A total fake," Regina replied without hesitation, a hint of amusement lightening her unusually serious eyes. "I marry you and we make occasional public appearances together to satisfy expectations but behind closed doors we're just pretending to be an ordinary married couple."

The prince concealed his surprise and mastered his expression lest he make the mistake of revealing that inflicting such a massive deception on so many people would be abhorrent to his principles. "A platonic arrangement?"

Regina nodded with enthusiasm. "No offense intended but I'm really not into sex."

"With me? Or with anyone?" Robin could not resist demanding that she make that distinction.

"Anyone. It's nothing personal," she hastened to assure a male who was taking it all very personally indeed. "And it will also give you the perfect future excuse to divorce me."

Hopelessly engaged in wondering what had happened to her to give her such a distaste for intimacy, Robin frowned in bewilderment. "How?"

"Well, obviously there won't be a child. I'm not stupid, Robin. Obviously if we get married a son and heir is what everyone will be hoping for," she pointed out wryly. "But when there is no pregnancy and no child, you can use that as a very good reason to divorce me and then marry someone much more suitable."

"It would not be that simple. I fully understand where you got this idea from though," he imparted wryly. "But there has never been a divorce within my family and our people and yours would be very much shocked and disturbed by such a development."

Regina shrugged a slight shoulder in disinterested dismissal of that possibility. "There isn't going to be a perfect solution to our dilemma," she told him impatiently. "And I think that a fake marriage could well be as good as it gets. Take it or leave it, Robin."

Robin almost laughed out loud at that impudent closing speech. He could only begin to imagine how deeply offended the Ashuri people would be were he to divorce their princess while seeking to continue to rule their country. What she was suggesting was only a stopgap solution, not a permanent remedy to the dilemma.

"Well, that's one angle but not the only one," Regina continued ruefully. "I have to be very blunt here."

An unexpected grin slanted across Robin's beautifully molded mouth, for in his opinion she had already been exceedingly frank. "By all means, be blunt."

"I would have to have equal billing in the ruling stakes," she told him squarely. "I can't see how you can be trusted to look out for the interests of both countries when you're from Cairo. You would have an unfair advantage. I will only agree to marry you if I have as much of a say in all major decisions as you do."

"That is a revolutionary idea and not without its merits," Robin commented, striving not to picture Wajid Sulieman's shattered face when he learned that his princess was not, after all, prepared to be a powerless puppet on the throne. "You should have that right but it will not be easy to convince the councils of old men, who act as the real government in our respective countries. In addition, you will surely concede that you know nothing about our culture—"

"But I can certainly learn," Regina broke in with stubborn determination. "Well, those are my terms."

"You won't negotiate?" the prince prompted.

"There is no room for negotiation."

Robin was grimly amused by that uncompromising stance. In many ways it only emphasized her naivety. She assumed that she could break all the rules and remain untouched by the consequences yet she had no idea of what real life was like in her native country. Without that knowledge she could not understand how much was at stake. He knew his own role too well to require advice on how to respond to her demands.

Royal life had taught him early that he did not have the luxury of personal choice. His primary duty was to persuade the princess to take up her official role in Ashur and to marry her, twin objectives that he was expected to achieve by using any and every means within his power. His father had made it clear that the need for peace must overrule every other consideration. Any natural reluctance to agree to a celibate marriage in a society where extramarital sex was regarded as a serious evil did not even weigh in the balance.

I'm really not into sex, she had confided and, like any man, he was intrigued. Since she could not make such an announcement and still be an innocent he could only assume that she had suffered from the attentions of at least one clumsy lover. Far from being an amateur in the same field, Robin surveyed her with a gleam of sensual speculation in his eyes. He was convinced that given the right opportunity he could change her mind on that score.

"Well, what do you think?" Regina pressed edgily as she rose to her feet again.

"I will consider your proposition," the prince conceded non-committedly, springing upright to look down at her with hooded, blue eyes.

His ability to conceal his thoughts from his lean, dark features infuriated Regina, who had always found the male sex fairly easy to read. For once she had not a clue what a man might be thinking, and her ignorance intimidated and frustrated her. Like the truly stunning good looks that probably turned heads wherever he went, the prince's reticence was one of his most noticeable attributes. He had the skills of a natural-born diplomat, she conceded, grudgingly recognizing how well equipped he was to deal with opposing viewpoints and sensitive political issues.

"I thought time was a real matter of concern," Regina could not help remarking, irritated by his silence.

A highly attractive grin slanted his wide sensual mouth. "If you give me your phone number I will contact you later this evening with my answer."

Regina gave him that information and walked out to the front door. As she began to open it he rested a hand on her shoulder, staying her, and she glanced up from below her lashes, eyes questioning. Regal growled. Robin ignored the animal, sliding his hand lightly down Regina's arm and up again, his handsome head lowering, his proud gaze glittering as bright as diamonds from below the fringe of his dense lashes. She stopped breathing, moving, even thinking, trapped in the humming silence while a buzz of excitement unlike anything she had ever experienced trailed along her nerve endings like a taunting touch.

His breath warmed her cheek and she focused on his strong sensual mouth, the surge of heat and warmth between her thighs going crazy. Desire was shooting through her veins like adrenalin and she didn't understand it, couldn't control it either, any more than she could defy the temptation to rest up against him, palms spread across his chest to absorb the muscular strength of his powerful frame and remain upright. Eyes wide, she stared up at him, trembling with anticipation and he did not disappoint her. On the passage to her mouth his lips grazed the pulse quivering in her neck and an almost violent shimmy of sensation shot down through her slight length. His hand sliding down to her waist to steady her, he circled her mouth with a kiss as hot as a blowtorch. The heat of his passion sent a shock wave of sexual response spiraling down straight into her pelvis.

Robin only lifted his head again when Regal's noisy assault on his ankles became too violent to ignore. "Call off your dog," he urged her huskily.

Grateful for the excuse to move, Regina wasted no time in capturing her snarling pet and depositing her back in the living room. Her hands were shaking. Nervous perspiration beaded her upper lip. Regina was in serious shock from finally feeling what a man had never made her feel before. She was still light-headed from the experience, and her temper surged when she caught Robin studying her intently. Consumed by a sense of foolishness, she was afraid that he might have noticed that she was trembling, and her condemnation was shrill. "You had no right to touch me!"

His lustrous blue eyes glinted like rapier blades over her angry face. "I had no right, but I was very curious," he countered with a studied insolence that pushed a tide of color into her cheeks. "And you were worth the risk."

A moment later he was gone, and she closed the door, only just resisting the urge to slam it noisily. She was still as wound up as a clock spring. Men didn't speak to Regina in that condescending tone and they rarely, if ever, offered her provocation. Invariably they tried to please her and utilized every ploy from flattery to gifts to achieve that end. Robin, on the other hand, had subjected her to a cool measuring scrutiny and had remained resolutely unimpressed and in control while she fell apart and she could only hate him for that: she had shown weakness and susceptibility, he had not.

Her phone rang at eleven when she was getting ready for bed.

"It's Robin." His dark drawl was very businesslike in tone and delivery. "I hope you're prepared to move quickly on this as time is of the essence."

Taut with strain and with her teeth gritted, for it was an effort to be polite to him with her pride still stinging from that kiss that she had failed to rebuff, Regina said stiffly, "That depends on whether or not you're prepared to stand by my terms."

"You have my agreement. While I make arrangements for our marriage to take place here—"

"Like soon…now? And we're to get married here?" Regina interrupted, unable to swallow back her astonishment.

"It would be safer and more straightforward if the deed were already done before you even set foot in Ashur because our respective representatives will very likely quarrel about the when and the where and the how of our wedding for months on end," the prince informed her wryly. "In those circumstances, staging a quiet ceremony here in the UK makes the most sense."

Infuriatingly at home giving orders and impervious to her tart comments, Robin advised her to resign from her job immediately and start packing. Regina stayed out of bed purely to tell Tink that she was getting married. Her friend was stunned and less moved than Regina by stories of Ashur's current instability and economic hardship.

"You're not thinking about what you're doing," Tink exclaimed, her pretty face troubled. "You've let this prince talk you round. He made you feel bad but, let's face it, your life is here. What's your father's country got to do with you?"

Only forty-eight hours earlier, Regina would have agreed with that sentiment. But matters were not so cut and dried now. Ashur's problems were no longer distant, impersonal issues and she could not ignore their claim on her conscience. In her mind the suffering there now bore the faces of the ordinary people whose lives had been ruined by the long conflict.

Regina compressed her generous mouth. "I just feel that if I can do something to help, I should do it. It won't be a proper marriage, for goodness' sake."

"Right," Tink said with a curled lip.

Regina couldn't sleep that night. The idea of marrying Cairo's Prince still felt unreal. Although Regina knew that she had absolutely no romantic interest in Robin and was therefore safe from being hurt or disappointed by him, she could not forget the heartbreak her mother had suffered when she had attempted to adapt to a very different way of life. In recent years she had often regretted the lack of excitement in her life, but now all of a sudden she was being confronted with the truth of that old adage: Be careful of what you wish for….

Over the three days that followed Regina was much too busy to get cold feet about the upheaval in her life. She resigned from her job without much regret and began packing, systematically working through all her possessions and discarding the clutter while Tink lamented her approaching departure and placed an ad in the local paper for a new housemate. The day before the wedding, Regina, accompanied by her favorite squeaky toy and copious instructions regarding her care and diet, was collected to be transported out to Ashur in advance.

The wedding was staged with the maximum possible discretion in a private room at the hotel with two diplomats acting as official witnesses. Accompanied only by Tink, Regina arrived and took her place by Robin's side. He looked impossibly handsome in a formal, dark pinstripe suit. When he met her appraisal, he didn't smile and his lean bronzed features remained grave. She wondered what he was thinking. Not knowing annoyed her. Her heart was beating uncomfortably fast by the time that the middle-aged registrar began the short service. Robin slid a gold ring onto her finger and because it was too big she had to crook her finger to keep the ring from falling off. The poorly fitting ring struck her as an appropriate addition to a ceremony that, shorn of all bridal and emotional frills, left her feeling distinctly unmarried.

It was done, goal achieved, Robin reflected with considerable satisfaction. His bride had not succumbed to a last-minute change of heart as he had feared. He studied Regina's delicately drawn profile with appreciation. She might look fragile as a wild flower but she had a core of steel, for she had given her word and although he had sensed her mounting tension and uncertainty she had defied his expectations and stuck to it.

One of the diplomats shook Regina's hand and addressed her as "Your Royal Highness", which felt seriously weird to her.

"I'm never ever going to be able to see you as a princess," Tink confided with a giggle.

"Give Regina time," Robin remarked silkily.

Color tinged Regina's cheeks. "I'm not going to change, Tink."

"Of course, you will," the prince contradicted with unassailable confidence, escorting his bride over to a floral display on a table where the photographer awaited them. "You're about to enter a different life and I believe you'll pick up the rules quickly. Smile."

"Robin," Regina whispered sweetly, and as he inclined his arrogant head down to hers she snapped, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Petty," he told her smoothly, his shrewd gaze encompassing the photographer within earshot.

And foolish as it was over so minor an exchange, Regina's blood boiled in her veins. She hated that sensation of being ignorant and in the position that she was likely to do something wrong. Even more did she hate being bossed around and told what to do and Robin rapped out commands to the manner born. No doubt she would make the occasional mistake but she was determined to learn even quicker than he expected for both their sakes.

Chin at a defiant angle, Regina gave Tink a quick hug, promised to phone and climbed into the limousine to travel to the airport. She would have liked the chance to change into something more comfortable in which to travel but Robin had stopped her from doing so, advising her that while she was in her official capacity as a princess of Ashur and his wife she was on duty and had to embrace the conservative wardrobe. His wife, Regina thought in a daze of disbelief, thinking back to the previous week when she had been kissing Graham in his car. How could her life have changed so much in so short time?

But she comforted herself with the knowledge that she wasn't really his wife, she was only pretending. Boarding the unbelievably opulent private jet awaiting them and seeing the unconcealed curiosity in the eyes of the cabin staff, Regina finally appreciated that pretending to be a princess married to Robin was likely to demand a fair degree of acting from her. Instead of kicking off her shoes and curling up in one of the cream leather seats in the cabin, she found herself sitting down sedately and striving for a dignified pose for the first time in her life.

Soon after take-off, Robin rose from his seat and settled a file down in front of her. "I asked my staff to prepare this for you." He flipped it open. "It contains photos and names for the main members of the two royal households and various VIPs in both countries as well as other useful information—"

"Homework," Regina commented dulcetly. "To think I thought I'd left that behind when I left school."

"Careful preparation should make the transition a little easier for you."

After a light lunch was served, Regina took a break and watched Robin working on his laptop, lean fingers deft and fast. Her husband? It still didn't feel credible. His lashes shaded his eyes like silk fans and when he glanced at her with those beautiful blue eyes, something tripped in her throat and strangled her breathing. He was drop-dead gorgeous and naturally she was staring. Any woman would, she told herself irritably. She didn't fancy him; she did not.

Robin left the main cabin to change and reappeared in a white, full-length, desert-style robe worn with a headdress bound with a black and gold cord.

"You look just like you're starring in an old black and white movie set in the desert," she confided helplessly, totally taken aback by the transformation.

"That is not a comment I would repeat in Cairo, where such a mode of dress is the norm," Robin advised her drily. "I do not flaunt a Western lifestyle at home."

Embarrassment stirring red heat in her cheeks, Regina dealt him a look of annoyance. "Or a sense of humor."

But in truth there was nothing funny about his appearance. He actually looked amazingly dignified and royal and shockingly handsome. Even so his statement that he did not follow a Western lifestyle sent an arrow of apprehension winging through her. What other surprises might lie in wait for her?

A few minutes later he warned her that the jet would be landing in Cairo in thirty minutes. When she returned after freshening up he announced with the utmost casualness that they would be parting once the jet landed. She would be flying straight on to Ashur where he would join her later in the week.

Regina was shattered by that unexpected news and her head swiveled, eyes filled with disbelief. "You're leaving me to travel on alone to Ashur?"

"Only for thirty-six hours at most. I'm afraid that I can't be in two places at once."

"Even on what's supposed to be our wedding night?" Regina launched at him.

The prince shut his laptop and shot her a veiled look as silky as melted honey and somehow that appraisal made her tummy perform acrobatics. "Are you offering me one?"

The silence simmered like a kettle on the boil. Her cheeks washed with heat, Regina scrambled to her feet. "Of course, I'm not!"

"Bummer. So, what's the problem? The exact date of our marriage will not be publicly announced. Very few people will be aware that this is our wedding night."

Regina almost screamed. He was not that stupid. He was seriously not that stupid and his casual reaction to her criticism enraged her. She breathed in so deep and long she was vaguely surprised that her head didn't lift off her shoulders and float. "You're asking me what the problem is? Is that a joke?"

Robin uncoiled from his seat with the fluid grace of a martial arts expert. Standing very straight and tall, broad shoulders hard as a blade, Robin rested cool eyes on her, for he was not accustomed to being shouted at and he was in no mood to become accustomed to the experience. "Naturally I am not joking."

"And you can't see anything wrong with dumping me with a bunch of strangers in a foreign country? I don't know anyone, don't speak the language, don't even know how to behave," Regina yelled. "How can you abandon me like that?"

"Abandon you? How am I abandoning you?"

Made to feel as if she was being melodramatic, Regina reddened and pursed her sultry mouth. "You're supposed to be my husband."

Taken aback by the reminder, Robin quirked an expressive brow. "But according to you we're only faking it."

"Well, you're not faking it worth a damn!" Regina condemned with furious bite, strands of hair shimmying round her flushed cheekbones, eyes accusing. "A husband should be loyal and supportive. I don't know how to be a princess yet and if I make mistakes I'm likely to offend people. Hasn't that occurred to you? You can't leave me alone in a strange place. I don't know how to give these people what they expect and deserve and I was depending on you to tell me!"

Unprepared for his gutsy bride to reveal panic, Robin frowned, setting his features into a stern mask. "Unfortunately, arrangements are already in place for us to go our separate ways this afternoon. It is virtually impossible to make last-minute changes to that schedule. We're about to land in Cairo, I'm expected home and you're flying on to Ashur by yourself."

Suddenly mortified by the nerves that had got the better of her composure, Regina screened her apprehensive gaze and said stiffly as she took her seat with determination again, "Fine. Don't worry about it—I'm sure I'll manage. I'm used to being on my own."

Regina didn't speak another word. She was furious with herself for revealing her insecurity. What on earth had she expected from him? Support? When had she ever known a man to be supportive? Robin had his own priorities and they were not the same as hers. As he had reminded her, their marriage, their very relationship, was a fake. As, to be fair, she had requested. Her soft, full mouth curved down. Clearly if she wasn't sleeping with him she was on her own and that was nothing new….

The instant Regina stepped out of the plane the heat of the sun engulfed her in a powerful wave, dewing her upper lip with perspiration and giving the skin below her clothes a sticky feeling. In the distance an architectural triumph of an airport building glinted in the sun. A man bowed low in front of her and indicated a small plane about fifty yards away. Breathing in deep and slow to steady her nerves, Regina followed him.

At the top of the steps and mere seconds in her wake, the prince came to a dead halt, rare indecision gripping him.

" _You're supposed to be my husband…loyal and supportive."_

" _How can you abandon me?"_

For Regina being thrust into a princess' shoes, was no easy transition. Upon arrival she was shown her a suite in the castle where she would stay until Robin came to her. After the bombardment of advisors and stylists saw to her, Regina was fit to scream.

It started the next morning, when Regina snuck out of the castle, she had a scarf wrapped around her face and neck to hopefully help herself blend in. As she walked the alley of vendors selling their goods, Regina felt free finally. She admired the items that were being sold around her. As she stood and watched a few kids chase after one another and a ball, the bright day suddenly turned very dark.

A blanket was thrown over Regina's head and a strong arm wrapped around her middle. As she was about to scream, she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder and quickly removed from the scene. The next thing she knew she was on the back of a horse and being taken quickly from the city.

She could tell that whoever had kidnapped her, was taking her into the desert. The sand leapt up around her as the horse raced across it.

"Please! My husband will pay you whatever you want! Please take me back!" Regina yelled to her captor, but evidently her words fell on deaf ears. She hoped that Robin would pay for her return.

Regina didn't know how much time had passed, how deeply into the desert they were, but finally they arrived at the destination. She was thrown from the horse and, Regina heard the man leap down from the horse as well. She was blinded by the sunlight as her captor removed the blanket from her head. She was then pushed into a tent and shoved to the ground.

"You wait here. You run…" her captor threatened as he pulled a knife from his belt and pointed it at her. "you die."

Regina watched as he turned and walked out of the tent. She wasn't stupid, she took his threat fully. She could only hope that Robin could find her. She wouldn't be in the mess she was now if only she had not left the castle.

"Please find me, Robin." Regina whispered to herself.

Robin knew something was wrong hours after arriving at his home. After visiting with his family, he went into meeting with meeting with his own advisors and staff. When Faruk, his main body guard and friend walked in, Robin knew that his world was about to change.

"Leave us." Robin ordered his advisors. Once they were all out, Faruk walked up to Robin.

"I don't know how to tell you this, your Highness, but her Royal Highness has been kidnapped." Faruk informed him.

"Who has my wife?" Robin demanded as he started towards the door, Faruk following.

"We had reports that Omar's men took her from the city." Faruk said.

That answer caused Robin to stop in his tracks. "The city? Not the castle?"

"The city, Your Highness." Faruk said.

"How did she get into the city?" Robin demanded.

"She snuck out, I'm afraid." Faruk answered.

Robin had a ton of emotions going through him, anger that Regina left the safety of the castle. And fear of what might have happened to her, or what might at this minute be happening to her.

"I'm hours from her. But I will find her." Robin said as he started again for the door. "I'll take my stallion."

"Your Highness, it isn't safe for you-" Faruk started.

"This is my wife. I'm the best tracker, it's my duty to make her safe." Robin said as he headed for the stables. He had to find her, he didn't know how or when, but he knew he was starting to fall in love with his wife.

Later that night, Regina sat terrified in a tent somewhere in the dessert. She had been brought food and water but she had refused it as she feared it had been drugged or something. There were now at least three men out there now, she had heard their voices, had no idea what they were saying, but from their tones it didn't sound good. They were always around the tent, positioned, so that one would see if she tried to escape.

As she heard their voices getting further away from the tent, and together, Regina made a desperate move. She grabbed the lamp and set the tent on fire. As the smoke started drifting out, there was confusion with the three men as they tried to put it out, giving Regina the time to lift one edge of the tent and make a run for it. As she had barely gotten away, she heard the sound of a horse's fast gallop as she knew then that one of them was trying to catch her, she thought she was about to get away, when suddenly an arm swooped down and picked her up and pulled her on top of the horse in front of him. She went into attack mode trying to get off the horse.

"Regina! Stop it!" Robin's voice was a shock to Regina.

"Robin! It's you." Regina wrapped her arms around him.

"Let go. I have to get you out of here." Robin said. Regina let go of him, and laid back against him as he propelled the horse onward.

After awhile, Robin felt Regina go slack in his arms, and he knew it was from pure exhaustion that she was like this. He was relieved that she for the moment seemed unharmed, but what had those men done to her?

Had they dared to touch her?

Why had he sent her away?

If he hadn't, this would be their wedding night and instead she had been kidnapped and taken from him.

After he had left her.

He had been a fool to do so. He intended to make up for his past mistakes with her, starting immediately.

A few hours later, he was nearing a settlement that he knew the leaders quite well. He couldn't get them back to his home as the temperature was dropping in the desert quickly. He saw the leader Akirl, and he motioned for Robin towards a tent for them to share. He lowered his sleeping wife into the arms of a tall burly man. Robin quickly dismounted and carried his sleeping wife and lowered her gently onto a pallet of blankets and pillows and tucked her in like a child.

After making sure she was sleeping soundly, Robin went to talk with Akirl, after explaining what all had happened. Akirl told Robin that he could stay as long as he wanted. Robin offered his thanks and appreciation. When they were finished, Robin went back to the tent that he had left Regina in and got below the quilt with her, melding his body with hers.

When Regina woke up the next morning, she was warm, and safe. And the reason she felt both was tucked behind her. She quickly moved from the pallet and stood up with a quilt around her. "Where…where are we?" Regina asked.

The prince compressed his sensual mouth on the laugh he almost let escape. She looked very small, young and unsure of herself, standing there with tousled hair and bare feet, clearly unsettled by her surroundings but struggling not to reveal the fact. She hated to betray weakness and it was a trait he implicitly understood. Disheveled though she was, however, her hair still glinted like polished silk and her flawless skin had the subdued glow of a pearl. Her beauty was not dependent on cosmetics or the flattering cut and gloss of designer clothing, he recognized, very much impressed by how good she looked without those trimmings. "We are safe. About an hour from Cairo, you were exhausted and I knew of a friend of mine that had a camp."

"Oh." Regina said.

Robin moved from the pallet and walked to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you?"

Regina knew what he meant and she immediately relieved him. "No. They didn't."

Robin was so relieved that nothing had happened to her. "Where is your wedding ring?" He saw that her hand was bare.

"They took it from me." Regina answered.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked.

"I am, but I really just want to get clean right now." Regina answered.

"Then come with me, there's a private pool not far from here." Robin said. He took her hand in his and walked her to where the pool was. When they neared it, Regina climbed up the slope and saw the pool that had formed in a gully densely shaded by the massive bulk of the rock formation behind it. Robin walked with her, his hand first at her elbow and then at her spine to help her ascend the rougher ground and to steady her when she wavered. He had incredibly good manners and, unused as she was to that consideration from a man, she could only be pleased that he was willing to make the effort. She was uneasily aware that so far she had not been the most heartening companion. Even worse in so challenging and harsh an environment she could only be at a loss.

They hovered by the side of the palm-fringed, crystal-clear pool formed by the water seeping out from a crack low in the rock face. Regina moved first, and removed her shoes to dip her toes in the water. The temperature was deliciously cool on her skin in the intense heat. Lifting her chin and refusing to be self-conscious, she wasted no time in pulling her tee shirt off and untying the sarong. In bra and knickers, she reckoned that she was as well covered as she would have been in a bikini. Robin followed suit, stripping off his long tunic and draping it over a rock beside her clothing. Wide-eyed, Regina watched the sleek muscles working in his strong back and shoulders and then hurriedly averted her gaze, reminding herself that this wasn't a real marriage. It was a dumb thought though, she reflected, for she suspected that Robin might well enjoy her admiration.

Standing thigh deep in the pool, Robin watched Regina wash, his masculine body quickening with hungrily appreciative male interest. Wet through, her underwear was very revealing. He could see the prominent pink nipples poking through the sheer cups of her bra and he wondered how sensitive she would be if he put his mouth to those delicate peaks. As she waded out of the pool again, the clinging fabric of her panties clearly outlined the cleft between her thighs and the forbidden aspect of what he was seeing was a much more stimulating sight than complete nudity. Hard as steel in response, he studied the rippling surface of the water instead. On a very basic level his thoughts were reminding him that she was his wife, that at the very least he was entitled to look while at the same time his brain was recalling their agreement. No sex, no touching. Why the hell had he ever agreed to that? He reckoned that if he touched her the way he was feeling the force of his desire would frighten her.

Regina walked out of the water and reached for the towel to dab herself dry, moving out of the shade in the expectation that the sun would dry her off more quickly.

"This is the hottest hour of the day. Cover up or you'll burn," Robin warned her, knowing that he was burning already in an altogether more primitive way.

Reckoning that he was bone-deep bossy in the same unalterable way that holly leaves were prickly, Regina ignored the stricture and left off her tee. She knotted the sarong just above her bra and began to comb out her damp hair, her attention quite naturally straying to his sleek powerful physique as he stood in the water that had covered her to the waist. His torso was a streamlined wall of muscle, his bulging upper arms, narrow hips and long thighs whipcord taut with lean tensile strength. As he splashed water up over his magnificent body, droplets glistening like diamonds in the bright light, she noticed the revealing fit of his boxer shorts which clearly defined his manhood. Feeling like a voyeur invading his privacy, she quickly looked away but she was shocked.

Was the presence of her only minimally clad body responsible for putting him in that condition? Her face stung with mortified red at the suspicion. What else was she supposed to think? It also occurred to her that she really had not realized until now that an aroused male would be quite so…large in that department.

A heavy ache stirred low within her own body and she was taken aback by the recognition that seeing Robin aroused, and knowing that her body was responsible for that development, excited her. And it was the first time ever that a man had had that astounding effect on Regina. Indeed, as a rule she felt uneasy and apprehensive when boyfriends became too enthusiastic in her arms.

Robin walked up to Regina and looked straight at her.

"I have a confession. I want you so much I ache…" Robin whispered.

And his admission sizzled through Regina like a hot knife gliding through butter. His confidence shocked her, for she had believed that she was being bold but his words made hers meaningless and little more than a sulky expression of innocence. Indeed, almost a lie, she adjusted uncomfortably, jolted by her sudden unexpected collision with the scorching challenge of his gaze. Just at that moment she knew that she had sought him out again quite deliberately and that he was experienced enough to know it.

"Do you want me?" Robin asked, holding his breath.

"Yes." Regina whispered.

"A woman hasn't made me ache since I was younger than you are now," Robin told her huskily, vaulting upright with an easy grace of movement that tensed every muscle in her slim body. "You're very beautiful…"

So was he, but she was too wary and proud to tell him that that lean dark-angel beauty of his had taken up residence in her brain and dug talon claws of need and desire into her very soul. When he kissed her, she felt as dizzy and uncoordinated as though she had drunk too much alcohol. He made her feel out of control and she didn't like that but, regardless of that fact, every time she looked at him it was a tougher challenge to look away again. She moved closer and somehow, he met her in the middle, a possessive hand closing on her slight shoulder to hold her in place, his mouth or was it her mouth eagerly melding with the temptation of his again. And that crushing kiss was good, so good, her bare toes curled and her nerve endings sang. Her arms went around him, her fingers spearing into his hair, and with her eager encouragement his mouth got rougher and harder, his lean, powerful length sealing more forcefully to her softer curves.

It was too much: she couldn't breathe, broke her mouth free to pant for breath and yet immediately sought him out again with renewed hunger and blindly impatient hands. In the midst of it he eased back from her to haul off his robe but just as quickly he pulled her back into his arms. The sarong fell at her feet but she didn't notice because Robin was already lowering her down on the quilts while pressing taut open-mouthed kisses along the slender expanse of her neck. She squirmed helplessly as the tip of his tongue scored the pulse there and then he nipped at her responsive flesh with his strong white teeth. Need was driving her now, all the while the heat in her pelvis was building and building into a furnace.

Her bra fell away. His palm closed over a small, pert breast and she gasped, back arching as he plunged his mouth down to the swollen pink tip and let his teeth graze the straining nipple. She dragged him up to kiss him again and ran an appreciative palm down over the hair-roughened expanse of his superb torso. He caught her hand in his and brought her fingers down to the rampant length of the shaft straining against his hard, flat stomach. A shudder ran through his big frame as she took that invitation and stroked him, molding the smooth hard heat and promise of him with reverent fingers.

He moved her beneath him and again put his carnal mouth to her tender nipples. He was gentle at first but still she writhed and when he got a little more ardent she cried out, struggling to find herself again in the thunderous, greedy surge of the hunger he had awakened.

"Very beautiful," Robin groaned in reply. "And wonderfully passionate…"

The hollow ache between her thighs had her hips shifting back and forth. He traced the tender pink flesh there and she shivered, violently and with longing, driven by feverish want and need. He slid a finger into her and she was hot and wet and tight and he groaned with masculine appreciation, capturing her lips with his again, letting his tongue dart into the sensitive interior of her mouth with a skillful flick that made the blood drum insanely fast through her veins.

He teased the tiny bundle of nerve endings that controlled her entire body and she writhed in the storm of intoxicating sensation. "Don't stop…whatever you do, don't stop!" she warned him through gritted teeth, reacting to an overload of pleasure that wiped out every thought and consideration and left frantic desire in charge.

"Oh…," Regina whispered, her mouth going slack, her back arching as Robin grazed his thumb over her sex.

Robin went lower, his lips and mouth adoring the soft skin at the tops of her legs, her belly, then he moved in a little more purposefully, gently pushing her knees apart, exploring that most sensitive flesh inside her upper thighs. He caught the scent of her. He teased her with his tongue nicking her flesh, before pausing, taking a breath. Before he went any further, he needed to see her. He needed to see that she was okay with this.

"I'm going to keep going. Is that okay?" Robin asked Regina, his voice husky with his own building heat.

She met his eyes with hers, dark and pooling. Then she reached down to touch his hand. She nodded. "Yeah." The word came out in a moan of pleasure. "Don't stop. Please. Don't stop —"

Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she pulled Robin back into her.

Excellent.

He moved back in. "Anything you don't like, you just speak up." Robin said softly, breathing it into her flesh, nipping at the turn of her hip, tracing the contours of her beautiful body with his mouth and tongue. Next, he laid his palm firmly inside her thigh, spreading her legs gently, letting his kisses move from creamy flesh, deeper toward the pink fold of lips and clit that he wanted to taste.

His tongue grazed her outer lips tentatively, Regina moaned, her fingers gripping the quilts. He spread her open with mouth and tongue, her dripping wetness gushed, flooding his senses, making his head spin. Her clit swelled on his tongue as Robin buried his face inside her, lifting her hips up, pulling her into him. She tasted like salt, sex, and pure ecstasy, making his cock ache even more. He sucked and lapped her, listening to her little moans of building pleasure, using his tongue to open her up.

"Oh god… Oh… Oh…," she whined under him.

He slipped a finger in, tracing her lips, wrapping it in dripping moisture, then slid inside her.

"Oh… fuck… Oh, Robin…"

Her hands found his head, threading fingers winded into his hair. She pulled him tighter into her snatch, her hips gently rocking in rhythm with his thrusts into her. Her breathing halted and caught. He felt a tremor grip his fingers, then shudder. She bucked into him, finding her own steady pace; He matched it with lips, tongue, fingers.

"Oh… oooh… oh god…"

Her muscles gripping his fingers tightened, then quaked, pulsing, sucking him in. Robin could feel her orgasm break in waves against his face, up his arm, rolling over her body, washing him in pure, ego-feeding satisfaction.

"Oh… my… god…" She was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, letting the last bit of ecstasy bath her body in sheets of pure pleasure.

When she stopped moving underneath him, when her fingers relaxed in his hair, he ended with a last, gentle lap around her folds and lips, sucking her softening clit, causing her body to shudder reflexively. Then he lifted and crawled up over her.

Dark hair tousled, blue eyes hot as flames, looked deep into her eyes. "After this, there is no going back."

In the merciless grip of unsated need, Regina could barely focus on his darkly handsome features. "No going back?" she repeated blankly.

Robin, as eager for completion as she was, was already pressing back her thighs and impatiently splaying his hands below her hips to raise her to him. As he positioned himself and pushed into her a sharp pain arrowed through her and she cried out. He stopped moving to gaze down at her with a bemused frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…don't stop," Regina told him, taut with discomfiture for it had not occurred to her that losing her virginity might hurt. Her more experienced friend, Tink, might have told her a lot of things but that possibility had not been mentioned.

Blue eyes confused, he stared down at her. "But I hurt you."

Regina could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. "It's my first time…that's all. No big deal."

It was Robin's turn to be surprised and it was a very big deal on his terms. His bride was a virgin? The level of his ignorance about her annoyed him. He had made the wrong assumptions but not without her encouragement to do so. A slight shudder racked him as he endeavored to remain still while every fiber of his being craved the completion of sinking into her as far and as fast as he could go.

"It's all right…it really is," Regina whispered, deeply embarrassed by the enforced pause in their lovemaking.

The prince lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the rosy invitation of her mouth. For the very first time he allowed himself to think of her as his wife. It was a powerful source of attachment for a man given to ruthlessly guarding his emotions. Lithe as a cat, he shifted inside her and her eyes widened with wondering appreciation as the first swirl of sensation circled her pelvis and melted her inside to hot, liquid honey.

"Oh…" she framed, taken aback by that feeling of exquisite fullness, lips parting, eyes drifting shut on a heady vocal sound of appreciation.

"I want it to be good for you…"

Regina looked up at him, her entire body buzzing with electrified arousal. "It's better than good…"

Robin shifted again, initially slow and sure, patiently teaching her his rhythm while he reveled in the velvety grip of her slick passage. Regina's hands moved over Robin's back, feeling the sweat of him on her hands, feeling his muscles as he moved. Her hands moved downward more, till they were filled with his butt cheeks, feeling the movement as he thrust. His mouth was on her neck, kissing it, whispering things under his breath in another language.

In the still heat of the tent, perspiration gleaming on his sleek bronzed length, he pleasured her with long driving strokes. Excitement gripped her as the pace quickened and the only thing that mattered then was the pounding surge of his body into hers. Delirious with the pulsing pleasure, she arched her back and wild tremors tore through her. With a feverish cry she splintered into the electrifying heat of an earth-shattering climax.

Afterwards, Robin held her close, soothing fingers caressing the smooth skin of her abdomen while little quivers, aftershocks of that intense physical crescendo, still coursed through her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. If I had known that you were not experienced I would have been more gentle."

Hugging a glorious unfamiliar sense of well-being along with the feeling that she was still floating on a fluffy cloud, Regina fixed dazed eyes on his face. "I'm not sure gentle would have been quite so exciting."

Robin laughed with easy appreciation and vaulted upright. He pulled on his boxers and strode out of the tent. She wondered what he was doing but was too lazy to ask or follow as she lay there with limbs that felt weighted down. At the corner of her mind a kernel of unease was nagging at her, keen to remind her that she had trashed the platonic agreement she had forged with Robin and made their relationship much more personal, much more intimate than she had ever envisaged.

Robin strode back in and knelt down by her side. One glimpse of that strong, handsome face and sleek physique and her tummy flipped and her brain seemed to turn to mush. He smiled down at her, and it was, without a doubt, the most spectacular smile. Evidently her approval rating had gone from zero to through the roof. He reached down to uncurl her legs for she was lying coiled in a ball.

"What are you doing?" she muttered in bewilderment.

He didn't answer, he simply showed her. He had soaked the towel in the pool and wrung it out. Beneath her stunned gaze he began to run that very welcome cold, wet cloth over her hot, damp body, cooling her feverish temperature, leaving her fresh and revitalized and unexpectedly touched by his thoughtfulness.

Akirl came and visited them, Regina thanking him for his very kind hospitality. Akirl was very polite and brought them food in. But before he left he turned to the handsome couple. "I hope to see you both in the future soon. And I look forward one day about hearing about your children."

His statement caused Regina to blush. Robin just beamed brightly at the statement.

They ate in a surprisingly comfortable silence below the tent canopy. Robin kept looking at her as they ate their food and informed them both they could stay as long as they wanted to. Robin thanked him once again and said they would be leaving at first light.

And the next morning, Robin with Regina in front of him on his horse were on their way. Once they arrived, Robin introduced his parents to Regina and after promising that they would catch up, but that they both needed to sleep. His parents also informed her that Regal was in her room, asleep.

"You're very quiet. What's wrong?" Robin inquired as Regina mounted the stairs that led back to her suite.

"It's not important." Regina pushed open the door and sped through to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. A maid was engaged in hanging clothes in a closet there, male clothes. Her soft full mouth compressing as she recognized that fact, Regina walked back into the main reception room where Robin was poised by the window.

"You're staying in this suite with me?"

"Married couples usually share the same accommodation," Robin pointed out evenly.

Temper roused by that tranquil response skittered up through Regina in an uneasy rush. He made it sound so simple but their relationship was anything but simple. "I didn't realize that but for that plane crash you would have married my cousin Mariah," she admitted. "I hadn't worked that out yet."

"A marriage would hardly have been included in the peace accord if the royal families did not have a bride and a groom in mind."

As usual what Robin said made perfect sense and her teeth gritted in frustration. "I'm sure you would have preferred a proper Ashuri princess!"

Face deadpan, Robin gazed steadily back at her, patently refusing to be drawn on that touchy topic.

Tension roared through Regina's rigid stance like a hurricane seeking an outlet. "I said—"

"I am not deaf," Robin cut in very drily. "But I do wonder what you expect me to say in reply to such an assumption."

Flushed and furious, Regina surveyed him. "Is an honest answer too much for me to ask for?"

"Not at all, but I will not insult either you or your late cousin with the suggestion that I might compare two completely different women and voice a preference for either," Robin advanced, eyes cool while his strong jaw-line set hard as iron. "That is not a reasonable request."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's perfectly reasonable!" Regina slung back heatedly.

"But to answer you would be disrespectful."

"Unlike you I'm only human. Naturally I want to know although I don't know why I'm bothering to ask. Mariah was a real princess and would've had much more in common with you than I have."

"No comment," the prince pronounced stonily and with much bowing and scraping the little maid emerged from the bedroom and left the suite.

"Mariah spoke the language, knew this country." Regina's statement was pained for after spending only hours in the Ashuri palace she was all too conscious of her deficiencies.

"Given time and patience you will learn," Robin murmured quietly, his lack of tension merely increasing the adrenalin surge ready to charge through Regina's veins.

Regina was in no mood to be comforted. "My cousin would have known automatically how to behave in every situation—"

"I'm going for a shower," Robin breathed, casting his jacket down on a chair and striding into the bedroom.

Regina stilled in her restive stalk round the spacious room and shot a startled glance in his direction as she followed him into the bedroom. "You're actually planning to sleep in here with me?"

In the act of unbuttoning his shirt, Robin dealt her an impatient glance and said nothing.

For a timeless moment Regina watched a wedge of masculine torso appear between the parted edges of the shirt. "There are two big sofas in the room next door," she pointed out, in case he had not yet noticed the possibility of that option.

Robin treated that reminder to the contempt he evidently felt it deserved. His eyes burned hot below his black, spiky lashes, his jaw squared, giving his face a dangerous edge.

"All right…I'll take a sofa," Regina pronounced, determined to stick to her guns. It was her belief that if she reinforced their separation they would both soon forget those boundaries they had unwisely crossed and return to their original agreement.

Robin elevated a deeply unimpressed and sardonic black brow and stripped off his boxers to walk fluidly into the bathroom. As nude exits went it scored an impressive ten in the cooler-than-cool stakes. While the shower was running, Regina made up a bed on a sofa for herself, donned her pajamas, doused the lights and climbed in. Regal snuggled in next to her feet.

A little while later, a wild burst of barking drove her from the brink of slumber.

"Call off the dog or I will put her out to the kennels," Robin growled, his face grim in the light spilling from the bedroom.

Regina leapt off the sofa, snatched the snarling Regal up into her arms and attempted to soothe her overexcited pet. "What are you doing in here?"

"Retrieving my wife," Robin traded in a wrathful tone of warning.

"I'm not your wife, not your proper wife!" Regina launched furiously back at him, inflamed by that insistence and the label.

"So, you're not a real princess or a proper wife. Then what are you?" Robin challenged impatiently, bending down from his considerable height to haul her up into his arms. "My sex buddy? A friend with benefits?"

He then went on to employ a third term of description, which was crude enough to make Regina's soft, full lips fall open in shock and her big, brown eyes flame. "How dare you?"

Robin settled her down on the bed with a good deal more care than she had grounds to expect from an angry man. Regal tried to bite him. Composed in the face of that attempted attack, he scooped up the animal and put Regina's pet out of the room. From the other side of the door Regal whined and scraped the wood.

"Are you planning to do the same to me if I stand up to you?" Regina enquired furiously. "I am not sleeping with you again—"

"I'm not very interested in sleeping right now either." At least six feet three inches tall and magnificently male, Robin threw back the sheet and slid into bed beside her.

"I am not your sex buddy or that other thing you mentioned!" Regina proclaimed in a rage.

"No, you're my wife," Robin repeated again, immovably stubborn on that point.

Regina was taken aback when he got out of bed again and crossed the room to reach for his jacket and retrieve something from a pocket. He returned to bed and reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded apprehensively.

"I'm replacing your wedding ring." And this time the ring on her finger was a perfect fit as well as being very different from its predecessor. The first ring had been a plain gold band but the second struck her as a good deal more personalized for it was a slender platinum ring chased with ornate decoration.

"Don't call me your wife again," Regina muttered helplessly, twirling the ring round her finger with a restless hand. "It makes me feel trapped."

This time Robin did not hide his anger. His nostrils flared and his blue eyes scorched hers like burning arrows, leaving her feeling alarmingly short of breath. "You should be proud to be my wife," he told her without hesitation.

Her breath rattled in her tight throat. She had not meant to insult or offend. Without warning things had become terrifyingly personal. "I'm sure I would be proud if I loved you," she whispered in a response intended to soothe.

'Love!' Robin exclaimed. "What need have we of that with the fire that burns between us?"

Well, so much for the emotional angle, she was thinking irately, for clearly, she had not married a romantic guy, when sure fingers trailed across her cheekbone and captured her chin. His other hand curving to her waist, Robin lowered his proud head and claimed her full mouth hungrily with his. There was a split second when she might have pushed him away and her slim body braced and her hands rose in protest against his broad shoulders to do exactly that. But the moist slide of his tongue between her lips and the hand rising to palm the plump swell of her breast sent a flood of damp heat to the tender flesh between her thighs and a surge of such hunger that she shivered in shock. The dark force of desire took her by storm, every fiber of her being sitting up, begging and clawing for more.

"We shouldn't do this!" Regina gasped in a last-ditch attempt to reclaim control of the situation while she mustered sufficient self-discipline to drag her tingling mouth from the unadulterated magnetic allure of his.

Having already whisked her free of her clothes, Robin threw back his tousled head and angled his lean hips to let her feel the hard evidence of his erection against her stomach. She quivered, fighting her desire for him with all her might, for at that instant desire had as much of a hold on her as a powerful addiction in her bloodstream.

"You mustn't get me pregnant!" Regina exclaimed in a sudden panic, anxiety gripping her at the thought of suffering such a far-reaching and serious consequence. Just for a moment she could barely credit that she had ever been stupid enough to run that level of risk.

A hand spread below her hips to raise her to him. "We took no precautions in the desert," Robin reminded her with a frown.

"But we don't need to run that risk now. I take contraceptive pills but I missed some when we were there so for the rest of the month I need to take extra precautions."

Robin found it deeply ironic that the potential pregnancy from which she was so keen to protect herself would have been a source of much rejoicing in both their countries. He suppressed that knowledge, for once uninterested in the bigger picture and concentrating on his own reactions for a change. As he studied her stunning oval face with eyes of anticipation, he was startled to discover that he was willing to want whatever would make her happy. "It's OK. Don't worry about it. I will protect you—"

"We can't be sex buddies…it's indecent—"

"I like indecent," Robin confided huskily, trailing provocative fingertips very gently along the tender skin of her thigh so that she became even more painfully aware of the awesome strength of her own craving. "In fact, I could live beautifully with indecent."

To silence the argument he sensed brimming on her lips, he tasted her sultry mouth with the lingering eroticism that came so naturally to him, sensually teasing the soft fullness of her lower lip before penetrating her mouth in a smooth, explicit thrust. And while he kissed her he was skimming the ball of his thumb against the most sensitive spot on her entire body with a shocking expertise that made her stifle a scream while she writhed and gasped her response.

Before she could catch her breath from that onslaught, Robin leant back from her to rip open a foil packet and make use of a condom. Her heart thudded violently up tempo. She would not let herself think about what she was doing. She was rebelling against everything she knew because she had never wanted anything so much as she wanted him in that moment. And without a doubt she was ashamed of it, ashamed of the wild seething longing that controlled her, befuddling her brain and enslaving her body.

Robin sank into her in a long, slow surge, stroking her tender flesh with his. It felt so indescribably good that she cried out and her inner muscles clenched and convulsed around him. In the throes of extreme pleasure, he shuddered violently, as entrapped in that hunger as she was. "It's never been like this for me before…' he confided.

Or for her, her brain echoed but speech was beyond her. Her whole body was attuned to every movement of his. With every subtle shift of that lean, powerful physique of his, the dark pleasure rose in a sweet suffocating tide. He withdrew and then delved deep, moving faster and faster and her spine arched and she moaned in frantic excitement, defenseless against the feverish beat of exquisite sensation. Her climax finally rippled through her in an unstoppable force and she flamed into countless burning pieces before she dropped back to planet earth again. Another cry was dragged from her as the violent tremors of his final pleasure rocked her slight body with renewed sensitivity and sensation.

Robin eased back from her to study her with appreciation. He bent his head to press a kiss to her cheekbone. "You're amazing," he told her breathlessly.

"What have we done?" Regina lamented out loud, already gritting her teeth, aware that in yielding to her hunger for him she had given way to weakness for the first time in her life. And that acknowledgement hurt her pride, really hurt.

Laughing, Robin described what they had done in the most graphic terms and she curled a hand into a fist and struck his shoulder in reproach. "This is not a joke."

"You're my wife. We had sex. Our desire was mutual and natural and the slaking of it rather wonderful. Why the fuss?" Robin enquired with a slumberous smile of satisfaction while he marveled at the unfathomable way in which she drew out the lighter side of his nature.

Regina was jolted by the reality that he was in a totally different frame of mind and mood. He was celebrating while she was filled with regrets. "It's not that simple—you know it's not. We made an agreement."

"A foolish agreement destined to be broken from the beginning." Robin said. "How could two people so attracted to one another from the beginning not end up in bed?"

Regina twisted free of his arms and rolled away to the far side of the bed. "That's not what you said to me at the time."

"I had to win your agreement to marry me." Robin said.

"Had to?" Regina prompted stiffly.

"You're not that naïve, Regina. With this marriage we brought the end to a war and created a framework for a peaceful future for both our countries. There is nothing more important than that and I never pretended otherwise. We sacrificed personal freedom for the greater good." Robin said.

His speech froze Regina to the bone. He was nothing more than a royal husband, who had only married her to cause it was his duty to do so. Regina pulled on her wrap and folded her arms. "You said that we made a foolish agreement. On what ground do you base that charge?"

"When we made the arrangement, we were already strongly attracted to each other." Robin said.

"But you didn't argue that at the time," Regina protested.

"Why do you think I went to the UK to meet you? My job was to persuade you to marry me as quickly as possible and assume your rightful place as a royal here." Robin said.

Regina lost color as he made that explanation. "Your…job?"

"There's nothing warm and fuzzy about the peace treaty, Regina, or the stability that rests on the terms being upheld to the letter of the law. I was prepared to do what I needed to so to win your agreement." Robin admitted.

"Obviously," Regina repeated. "So, was getting me into bed also part of the job requirement?"

"I desired you greatly." Robin said.

"That's not what I asked." Regina said.

"Then perhaps you would like to clarify?" Robin asked as he put his hands behind his head as he reclined in the bed.

"Ok, did you or did you not take your boxers off and take me to bed for the sake of your precious country?" Regina asked.

Robin nearly laughed out loud at her question, but restrained the urge, aware it would go down like a lead balloon. "I am willing to confess that I never had any true intention of allowing our marriage to be a fake. I hope to make our marriage real from the day of our wedding."

"So, you lied to me?" Regina asked.

"You put me in a position where I could do little less. A divorce between us would be a political and economic disaster. There would be a war between our countries again." Robin said.

"You deceived me," Regina said. "I gave you my trust and you deceived me."

"I always intended to do whatever it takes to make you happy in this marriage," Robin said. "This is the only justification I can offer you for my behavior."

"But if it takes a divorce to make me happy you're going to make it difficult," Regina said, her face stern. "I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight."

As the door shut behind her, Robin swore. He had wounded her and he had never wanted to do that. He had chosen honesty and maybe he should have lied but he believed that the woman he had married deserved the truth from him.

That night Regina tossed and turned on the sofa. Deep hurt allied with a stark sense of humiliation were washing through her slight body in waves. Lust, that was all it could have been, and she had given way to that lust and without much of a struggle. He had only slept with her to consummate their marriage, to make it a real marriage and ensure that she was less able to just walk away.

That next morning Regina made her way down to breakfast in the dining room.

"Good Morning," Robin said.

"Good Morning," Regina said coldly.

One glance at that handsome face and her mouth ran dry and her heart thumped loudly. She would have to be more cautious around him after knowing how calculating he could be.

There was an awkward silence between the married couple. Until a maid appeared with a crystal vase filled with the most exquisite white roses, which she placed on the table.

"Oh, how lovely!" Regina got to her feet to lean down and draw in the rich perfume of the perfect blooms and only then noticed the gift envelope inscribed with her name. She recognized Robin's handwriting immediately. She closed off her emotions from her face and sat down to read the note.

 _I am sorry for upsetting you. Robin._

She was unimpressed with his apology, for a wife that couldn't stand to look at her husband was surely a problem he had to fix. No doubt any effort made towards that objective would be all for the greater good and the peace treaty, as well.

"Thank you," she said with the wooden intonation of a robot.

Robin knew he had to do better than a dozen roses. He left the room to phone his jeweler and explain what he wanted. A diamond of the highest caliber. He didn't want their difference paraded in front of their staff for inevitable it would lead to gossip and the news that their marriage was in trouble would enter the public domain very soon afterwards.

Regina was to visit an orphanage that morning and it was revealed to Regina that Robin had requested that at least ten of his best guards go with her. His advisor Wajid was to go as well.

"His Royal Highness is very protective of you," Wajid told her with approval. "When he is unable to be with you he wants you to have every possible means of support."

It occurred to Regina that that was baffling when Robin seemed to have the power to wound her more than anyone else. His protectiveness meant nothing, she reasoned unhappily. The prince was simply one of those very masculine men who deemed a woman to be more helpless and instinctively expected to have to take care of her. That in the desert she had proven him right on that score still blasted a giant hole in her self-esteem. But why did she feel so unhappy? Why had he hurt her as no other man had ever?

It hadn't just been sex for her, Regina conceded reluctantly, striving to be honest about that. Robin was strong and clever and resourceful and she admired those traits. Add in his looks, boundless sex appeal and equally extensive charm and her defensive barriers had begun crumbling so fast she had barely registered the fact.

The limousine in which she was traveling drew up outside the orphanage, a cluster of relatively modern buildings that had mercifully not been targeted by the soldiers. As the older couple she had met at the reception the night before appeared on the steps to welcome them, Regina had no more time for introspection. She had always loved children. As her visit progressed she was alternately appalled by the scale of loss many of the children had suffered in losing their entire families and then touched by the resilience of their spirits. The orphanage was in dire need of more trained staff, bedding and toys but most of the children were still able to laugh and smile and play.

One little girl attached herself to Regina almost as soon as she appeared by sliding her tiny hand into hers. About three years old, Lucy had big dark eyes, a tangle of black curls and a thumb firmly lodged in her rosebud mouth.

The orphanage director was surprised by the little girl's behavior and explained that she was rather withdrawn with the staff. Lucy's parents had died during the war. Unfortunately, there was no tradition of adoption in Ashuri society and many people were struggling just to feed their own families. Lucy clinging to her skirt, Regina spent the most time with the younger children and listened while a story was being told. When the time came for Regina to leave, Lucy clung to Regina as if her life depended on it and, lifted from her, wept inconsolably. Regina was surprised at how difficult she found it to part with Lucy. Just the feel and scent of that warm little body curled trustingly in her arms had made her eyes sting with tears. All of a sudden, her own problems seemed to shrink in comparison.

Ignoring Wajid's disapproving expression, Regina promised to come back and visit in the evening. Their next visit to a temporary school housed in tents was a good deal more brisk but also less formal as Regina mingled with teenagers and answered their questions as best she could, trying not to wince or stiffen when the court advisor admonished those he considered were being too familiar with his royal companion.

"I don't like formality. I'm more of a hands-on person and that's the only style I'm comfortable with," Regina informed the older man as they drove off.

"Royalty should be more reserved," Wajid preached.

A determined look in her level eyes that Robin would have recognized, Regina said quietly, "I'll carry out my engagements as the ordinary person that I am, Wajid. I can only do this kind of thing because I like mingling with people and chatting to them."

"Princess Bariah would not have dreamt of lifting a crying child," the older man was reduced to telling her.

"I am not Bariah. I grew up in a different society."

"One day soon you will be a queen and such familiarity from your subjects would seem disrespectful."

Aware that a man old enough to be her grandfather was almost certain to cherish a less liberal viewpoint on suitable behavior, Regina dropped the subject.

When she got back to the palace she was so tired she laid down. For quite some time she thought sadly about Lucy. The little girl had touched her heart and she was wishing that there was something she could do to help her before she finally fell asleep for several hours. She wakened when a maid knocked to deliver a garment bag. Unzipping it, she extracted an opulent sapphire-blue evening dress and high-heeled shoes. Her expression thoughtful, she checked the size of both.

Only minutes later, Robin joined her in the bedroom.

"Did you organize this?" she asked, extending the dress.

"Yes. This evening you'll be meeting friends and relatives of your late uncle and his family. You would feel ill-at-ease if you were underdressed in such a gathering," Robin forecast smoothly.

"You even got my sizes right," Regina remarked, thinking how very, very handsome he was, even when in need of a good shave, for dark stubble clearly accentuated the sensual curve of his sculpted mouth. "You're obviously used to buying clothes for women."

A slight frown at that remark drawing his ebony brows together, Robin swung fluidly away to remove his jacket and made no response.

"So, you had bought clothes for your mistresses before?" Regina asked.

"There will not be another woman in my bed while you remain my wife," Robin volunteered abruptly, his brilliant eyes welded to her expressive face.

"My goodness, do you think I care?" Regina forced a laugh and then plastered an amused and scornful smile to her lips. "I couldn't care less what you do. I have to take account of the reality that we're stuck with each other for the foreseeable future so there's no sense in fighting every step of the way."

"You make a good point," Robin responded although outrage had shot flames of gold into his gaze when she declared that she didn't care what he did.

"And I'm not asking you to sleep on the sofa tonight and I'm not sleeping on it either. We're adults. I'm asking you to respect that agreement you think is so foolish and forget that we ever had sex."

Wonderment consumed Robin as she spoke. Forget about the sex? She stood there looking like every fantasy he had ever had in her little black dress with her beautiful eyes, sultry pink mouth and glorious legs tempting him and she thought he could easily return to treating her like a sexless stranger? He had deceived her by cloaking his true intentions, he reminded himself fiercely. This was the punishment, the payoff. He had to give her time to adjust to her new role.

"I will do my best," Robin replied flatly.

He emanated angry vibrations and she wondered why that was. The need to get inside Robin's head and understand what made him tick was, Regina was discovering, a constant craving. Did he only want to make love to her because he thought that should be his right as a husband? Or would he have wanted her anyway just for herself? And why, when she had never planned to become intimate with him, should that distinction matter to her?

Later he did up the zip on the blue dress and it fit her like a tailor-made glove, the rich color flattering her fair coloring. As she sat at the dressing table straightening her hair Robin came to her side and handed her a small box. "It is a small gift."

Regina lifted the lid and stared down dumbstruck at the flawless glittering teardrop diamond on a pendant. Small wasn't the right word. It was a big diamond and, although she knew next to nothing about the value of jewelry because she had never owned any beyond a wristwatch, she guessed that a diamond that large had to be worth a small fortune.

"Thanks," she mumbled in shock.

"Allow me." While she lifted her hair out of the way, Robin clasped the pendant at the nape of her neck. She shivered as his fingertips brushed her sensitive skin and that little knot of sexual hunger in the pit of her stomach tightened up a notch.

"I am grateful to have you as my wife." Robin said.

"Only because I was part of the peace treaty," Regina fielded, flatly unimpressed by that declaration. "Spoils of war and all that."

Two weeks later, Robin was enjoying a pleasant daydream. A century or so earlier had he acquired Regina as the spoils of war, she would have belonged to him…utterly. It was a heady masculine fantasy to toy with while he was being driven to the orphanage that his wife had contrived to visit alone almost every evening since her initial official visit there. He had Wajid to thank for that information, for Regina had kept very quiet about where she took off to during their rare moments of leisure.

Regina took care not to share that time with him. It was yet another vote of no confidence from his wife, who was not his wife in any way that mattered, Robin conceded grimly. They might still share the same bed but she had placed a bolster pillow down the middle of it. That had made him laugh the first night, but within a week the comedy aspect had worn very thin.

His cell phone pinged with a message and he checked, frowning as the snap Chloe had put in of herself shone up at him, all blonde hair and a wide, perfect smile. Whenever he saw Regina, there was no one else in the room capable of commanding his attention. His handsome mouth curled as he read the suggestive text from his mistress. He had no desire to exchange sexy texts. That didn't excite him. Chloe was becoming a liability. On the other hand, if Regina had felt the urge to send him a suggestive text he would have responded with imagination and enthusiasm, he acknowledged with self-derision. Unfortunately, there was as much chance of a sext coming from Regina as of Ashur sending a rocket to the moon.

Robin, however, remained conscious that he had no real grounds for complaint. His bride was already performing her duties as a future queen with considerable grace and good humor. Her naturally warm personality had great appeal. The Ashuri people liked her easy manner and chatty approach, not to mention her frankness in referring to the days when she had led the life of a young working woman.

Forewarned by a call of his impending unofficial visit, the orphanage director greeted him in the hall and took him straight to Regina. Regina was in the nursery with a little girl on her lap, painstakingly reading out a few brief words from a picture book in the basic Ashuri language, which she was working so hard to learn. A cluster of children sat on the floor round her feet.

"The princess is a natural with children. It's unfortunate that the child she is holding—Lucy—is becoming a little too attached to your wife," the older woman told him in a guarded undertone.

Robin got the message intended. He watched the little girl raise a hand to pat Regina's cheek and then beam adoringly up at her, her other hand clutching possessively at Regina's top. He watched Regina look down at the child and realized that he had a problem that cut both ways, for his wife's lovely face softened into a deeply affectionate smile. Robin would have been elated to receive such a smile but he never had. When Regina saw him in the doorway, she leapt almost guiltily upright, arms locking protectively round the child in her arms. A staff member approached to take the little girl and Regina handed her over, visibly troubled when the child began to sob in protest.

"Robin…" Regina framed in a jerky, almost soundless whisper, for she was so astonished to see him standing there that her voice just deserted her.

Clad in the long off-white tunic called a thaub that he wore most days, Robin looked fantastically handsome, the smooth golden planes of his classic masculine features demarcated by the exotic set of his lustrous eyes and high cheekbones. Her tummy flipped like a teenager's and she froze, feeling foolish and very much aware that she was hopelessly infatuated with her husband, which was one reason why she avoided his company as much as was humanly possible. He was like an ever-growing fever she was trying to starve into subjection in her bloodstream.

"I had some news I wished to share with you," Robin imparted lightly. "Until Wajid mentioned it, I had no idea that this was where you were coming most evenings."

"I enjoy being with the children. There's no formality here—it's relaxing," she told him.

"Mrs. Baldwin said you're fond of one particular child—"

„Lucy, there's just something about her that grabs my heart every time I see her," Regina admitted, opting for honesty. "I really love spending time with her. She's so sweet and smart."

Installed in the limo he had arrived in, Regina said, "What news wouldn't wait until I got back to the palace?"

"There have been arrests here in Cairo. The members of the royal households who shared our itinerary with the kidnappers have been identified and arrested, as have their supporters."

Taken by surprise by that information, Regina frowned and asked, "Who were they?"

„An aide on my father's staff and a private secretary from Wajid's team here in the palace. Wajid is very ashamed of that link. Be tactful with him if he raises the subject. He is very much aware that the kidnapping could have ended tragically."

"But I was unhurt," Regina hastened to remind him.

Her husband looked grave, his sensual mouth compressing. "Regina…tempers run high with memories of the war still so fresh. Fighting could have broken out again. Our lives and those of others were put at risk. The mercenaries whom the perpetrators hired to act for them have fled the country and are unlikely to be apprehended but a prison sentence is inevitable for the citizens involved."

"I understand." The justice system was rigid and retribution fell swift and hard on those who broke the laws in their countries. Regina was already learning to temper her opinions in the light of the society in which she now lived, but it still occasionally annoyed her to depend so much on Robin's interpretation of events and personalities.

She realized that keeping to the other side of the bolster in the bed was beginning to feel a little childish. She was also living on her nerves because her period was currently overdue. She had told herself that her menstrual cycle could just be acting up. But in her heart of hearts she was terrified that her misfiring cycle combined with the new tenderness of her breasts meant that she had fallen pregnant. She had abandoned all restraint in the desert with Robin and it looked as though she might well be about to pay a price for that recklessness.

"The little girl you were with," Robin commented quietly.

Instantly, Regina tensed. "Lucy? What about her?"

"Have you gone to the orphanage every evening?"

"Have you a problem with that?" Regina countered defensively.

"The child seems very attached to you. Is that wise?" he prompted gently. "She will be hurt when you disappear from her life again."

Annoyance hurtled up through Regina and she closed her hands together very tightly to control her feelings. "I have no plans to disappear."

Sensing her distress at what he had suggested, Robin stretched out a hand to rest it on top of her tensely knotted fingers. "We're leaving for Ashur tomorrow for a couple of weeks. You have many claims on your time now."

"I…I was thinking of adopting Lucy!" Regina flung at him, finally putting into words the idea that had been growing at the back of her mind for two weeks and working on her until it began to seem a possibility rather than a wild idea. I know you'll probably think I'm crazy but I've become very fond of Lucy. Whatever it takes, I'd very much like to give her a home."

Astonished by that outspoken admission, Robin studied her. "But you're planning to divorce me…"

Regina frowned. "Well, eventually, yes, but—"

"Then I suspect that you have not thought this idea through," Robin intoned. "The Court of Family Law would not countenance foreign adoption and would wish the child to be raised here where she was born with her own language and people. I doubt that you are willing to offer her that option."

"I would love her," Regina breathed in stark disagreement as the limo drew up outside the side entrance to the palace. "Lucy needs love more than she needs anything else!"

"Love is not always enough," Robin drawled softly.

In receipt of that hoary old chestnut, Regina shot him a furious look of disagreement and took the stairs to their suite two at a time. Her heart was hammering like mad behind her breastbone because she was genuinely upset. Having finally got up the courage to voice her hopes with regard to Lucy, she had been shot down in flames. The hard facts Robin had voiced rankled and hurt. Evidently there was no question of her trying to adopt Lucy if she was planning to ultimately divorce Robin. But was she planning to divorce him?

Exactly when would she be able to walk away from Robin without that decision impacting on the stability of Ashur? She could not imagine a date even on the horizon when she might leave her marriage without there being a risk of it leading to political upheaval in her late father's country. Her decision to marry Robin had been rash in the extreme, she conceded ruefully. She had not looked into the future. She had failed to recognize that a short-term fix might be almost worse for her country of birth than her refusing outright to marry Robin. A divorce would unleash more political and economic turmoil. Robin was right about that, for she had listened to people talking and seen for herself how much weight rested on their marriage as a symbol of unity and reconciliation. An image of Lucy's tear-stained little face swam before her now and her heart turned over inside her chest.

"What do you know about love?" Regina asked. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Once was enough," he admitted sardonically.

Ironically Regina felt affronted by that admission. He didn't love her but he had fallen for someone else? "Who was she?"

His lean strong face took on a wry expression. "Her name was Marian. We met as students at Oxford. I was besotted with her." He grimaced, openly inviting her amusement. "We read poetry and went everywhere together holding hands."

"People apparently do stuff like that when they're in love," Regina remarked stiltedly, well aware that he had never shown any desire to read her a poem or to hold her hand and, as a result, feeling distinctly short-changed rather than amused.

"The romance turned into a nightmare," Robin confided tight-mouthed, his beautiful eyes bleak with recollection. "She was very jealous and possessive. Everything was a drama with her. If I even spoke to another woman she threw a scene. I was nineteen years old and totally inexperienced with your sex."

"At that age you must have found a volatile woman hard to cope with."

"She threatened to kill herself when I tried to break it off. I stood up to her but she carried through her threat—she did take an overdose," he admitted gravely, acknowledging her wince of sympathy with compressed lips. 'When I said it was a nightmare I wasn't exaggerating. Eventually Marian's parents put her into a clinic to be treated for depression. It took me a long time to extract myself from my entanglement with her."

"And of course, it put you off what she saw as love," Regina conceded thoughtfully, understanding that perfectly, her brown eyes soft as she tried to picture him as a naive teenager spouting poetry and holding hands.

Robin shrugged a broad shoulder in a fatalistic gesture.

"Regina?"

She glanced back at him warily.

"How much do you want to give Lucy a home?"

Regina paled and contrived to look both very young and very determined. "I've never wanted anything more…" Apart from you, but that was a truth she refused to voice, watching him as he stood there poised and dangerous to her every sense and emotion.

"I will make enquiries on our behalf—"

"Our?"

"Only a couple could be considered to adopt her. It would have to be a joint application from us both."

Astonished by that speech, Regina trembled with emotion. "Is that an offer?"

Robin surveyed her steadily. "No, it is my assurance of support in whatever you decide to do."

And Regina knew very well what was going unsaid in that statement. A married couple naturally meant a couple planning to stay married. Lashes lowering, she was too enervated to respond and she turned away and went for a shower. Toweling herself dry in the bathroom, she took stock of her situation. She was in love with him. Why not just come clean about that? She was madly, hopelessly in love with Robin! Aside from that sense of duty of his, which had hit her pride squarely where it hurt, she liked everything about Robin. His strength, his intelligence, his generosity. His protectiveness, his understanding, his tolerance. He was no longer just a very good-looking, sexy guy, he was the one she had learned to love to distraction even though she had done her utmost to resist his considerable appeal.

The bedroom was empty. But she left the bolster pillow in the foot of the wardrobe where it stayed by day. Tonight, she saw no need for a barrier. In fact, she was not quite sure which of them had required the restraint imposed by the presence of the bolster the most.

Thirty minutes later, Robin came to bed and the very first thing he noticed was the missing bolster. He slid into the bed in semi-darkness and lay there. There might as well have been a ten-foot wall down the middle of the bed, he reflected wryly. He refused to give her the excuse of believing that there had been any sort of a price attached to his support in the adoption application she was hoping that they would make. He was very much impressed by her commitment to the child, her willingness to become a mother at a young age when so many women would have chosen only to make the most of his unlimited wealth.

Barely a foot away Regina lay wide awake, as well. She knew that she wanted him quite unbearably. She also knew that suddenly bringing the sex factor back in before other things were sorted out between them would be extremely imprudent but she was still madly hoping that he would take her unspoken invitation.

But the invitation was ignored and it took her a long time to get to sleep. Hours crept past while she thought about Lucy, wondering if they would be allowed to offer the little girl a home and if Robin would learn to love her, as well. She should have discussed the subject more with him. She had to learn how to be half of a couple and wondered why that skill seemed to come so much more naturally to him.

Having woken soon after dawn when Robin always got up, she had felt distinctly nauseous and had returned to bed only to sleep in late and have a rushed breakfast. A stomach upset, she was wondering now that she felt perfectly fine again, or a symptom of a more challenging condition? Could she be pregnant? How soon would she be able to find out? And how could she check discreetly without anyone finding out?

She was startled when the limousine turned in the orphanage gates.

"I think it's time that I met Lucy properly," Robin announced, recognizing her surprise at that change to their itinerary. "And I believe that you would be glad of the opportunity to see her again before we leave."

The Baldwins met them on the doorstep to express voluble thanks for the sizable donation that Robin had made to the orphanage. He had not shared that fact with Regina and was clearly uncomfortable with the couple's gratitude. They were ushered into an office and Lucy was brought to them there. Her little face lit up when she saw Regina and she ran in her eagerness to greet her, only to fall to a halt when she saw Robin. He crouched down to a less intimidating height and produced a ball from his pocket. Lucy clutched the ball in a tiny fist while surveying Robin with great suspicion. But Robin was perfectly at home with her, talking to her, smiling and teasing until the child began to giggle and hide her face.

Witnessing that surprising show, Regina was learning something she hadn't known. "You're used to kids."

"I ought to be. My cousins must have about thirty," he volunteered, finally standing up with Lucy content to be held in his arms, her thumb stuck in her mouth, her eyes bright.

The effort he was making, the kindness he displayed, Regina reflected on a tide of quiet appreciation, just made her love him all the more. Suddenly the fact he had taken advantage of her susceptibility to him in the desert no longer mattered and her resentment melted away. Hadn't she encouraged him and taken the final decision? As she had good reason to know he was a very practical and dutiful guy, loyal to his country, his family, faithful to his promises and keen to meet every expectation no matter how unreasonable it might be. And at its most basic, all Robin had ever wanted from her was the willingness to make their marriage work. But the man whom she had resented for that no-nonsense aspiration was also the same one holding the little girl she had come to care for and he was willing for both their sakes to consider making her a part of his illustrious family. And no man Regina had ever met had been willing to expend even a tenth of Robin's effort and thoughtfulness into making her happy.

She formally met her in laws and Robin's parents were very warm and welcoming. His mother Labid in particular. "I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you." Queen Labid said.

"And you too," Regina said as just then she was forced to hurry off to the nearest cloakroom, she was so embarrassed by her digestive weakness that her eyes flooded with tears. Her mood was not improved when Robin's mother insisted on waiting outside the door for her to ensure that she was all right, for she would rather have suffered the sickness without a concerned audience close by.

When the emergency was over, she was ushered into the building that acted as Robin's secluded home within the rambling fortress. He had his own staff, one of whom showed her up a flight of stairs to a superbly decorated bedroom suite. It was a relief to slip off her shoes there and lie down on top of the bed. A drink reputed to soothe a troubled stomach was brought to her and a little while after that as her tension eased and she relaxed she began feeling fine and eventually and surprisingly rather hungry.

Robin walked in to study her from the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Great now, believe it or not," she told him with a hesitant smile. "I'm going to have a shower and then I'd like something to eat. I'm sorry about all the fuss."

"Are you sure that you're feeling well enough to get up?"

Regina slid easily off the bed and scolded Regal for trying to jump up on it. "Very sure."

"I'll order a meal."

"Haven't you eaten either?"

"I wanted to see how you were first."

When she returned to the bedroom Robin was talking on the phone in Arabic. He glanced up and then stilled to stare, lustrous eyes flaming gold at the sight of her. With an abstracted final word, he concluded his call and pushed the phone into his pocket.

As she met that intense appraisal Regina's face flushed, her nipples tightening into prominence while a melting sensation of warmth pulsed between her thighs. As he crossed the room, his eyes holding her gaze with a stormy sensuality that filled her with yearning, she was welded to the spot.

Without a word, Robin pushed the tumble of silky dark hair back from her cheekbone and lowered his head to trace the seam of her closed mouth with his tongue and then pry her lips apart. Fingers stroking her slender neck, he plundered her mouth with a hungry ferocity that blew Regina away. Staggered by the passion he made no attempt to contain, she angled her head back, snatching in a ragged breath as she looked up at him through her lashes and collided with the smoldering urgency in his stunning eyes. Her tummy flipped. One kiss and she felt as if he had switched a light on inside her, bathing her in warmth and dazzling brilliance.

"I'm so ready for you." Robin breathed thickly.

Regina trembled, insanely aware of the surging dampness and the ache at the heart of her body. She was so wound up she couldn't make her throat produce a recognizable sound. But it was also one of those moments when she knew not a shred of doubt about what she wanted to happen next. Her hands lifted of their own volition to unbutton his shirt.

A wolfish smile tilted Robin's handsome mouth. He bent his head to kiss her again with lingering eroticism. "I will make it so good for you, aziz," he husked in a tone of anticipation that slivered through her like a depth charge of promise.

"What does aziz mean?" Regina asked.

"Darling is one word." Robin replied.

And the breath rattled in Regina's tight throat and her knees went weak because she had every faith in his ability to deliver on that score. He would drive her out of her mind with pleasure and she was way past the stage where she could deny either of them what they both needed. She wasn't quite sure when wanting had become a much more demanding need and self-denial an impossible challenge. Mesmerized by Robin's raw sensuality, she stretched up to touch his face with delicate fingertips, tracing those slashing angular cheekbones, and those beautiful sculpted lips. She gasped beneath that carnal mouth as it captured hers with delicious masculine savagery. Suddenly, as if her caress had unlocked his self-control to free his elemental passion, he trailed off the peignoir with impatient hands and pushed her back on the bed. Throwing off his shirt, he came down beside her bare-chested.

Breathing shallowly, the level of his hunger for her unhidden, Robin stared down at her. "I don't know how I've kept my hands off you for so long. It was pure torment."

As she pushed up on her elbows, feeling marvelously irresistible, Regina's eyes brightened and she stretched closer to unzip his jeans. The bulge of his arousal made that exercise a challenge and she laughed when he had to help her and then stopped laughing altogether when he drew her hand down to the long, hard length of his erection in an expression of need that was a huge turn-on for her.

She bent her head and took him in her mouth, silky dark hair brushing his hair-roughened thighs. Watching her, Robin groaned with intense pleasure, knotting his hands in her hair and then finally pulling away at the peak and surprising her.

'Robin…?'

"I want to come inside you," he told her raggedly. "And once isn't going to be enough…"

Shivering in reaction to the coiled-tight ache of need in her, Regina let him move her. Her body was eager and ready, charged by a hunger so strong it made her tremble. He filled her with a single thrust, sinking into her with a power and energy that almost made her pass out with pleasure. She cried out as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and rose over her to plunge down into her honeyed sheath again and again. Uncontrollable excitement gripped her as he drove her slowly, surely to a delirious climax. At the apex of delight, she came apart under him, writhing and sobbing with mindless satisfaction as the wild spasms of pleasure ripped through her in wave after wave. Afterwards he cradled her close, murmuring in his own language, stroking her cheek with caressing fingers while his lustrous eyes studied her with unashamed appreciation.

It was the middle of the night before they ate.

Regina wakened feeling sick again at dawn and Robin was very insistent on the point that in his opinion it was time for her to see a doctor. He was worried that she had contracted food poisoning. While Regina lay as still as she could and fought the debilitating waves of nausea Robin made arrangements for a doctor's visit and got dressed.

An hour and a half later, Regina received the answer to the big question she had been asking herself for more than a week.

"Congratulations," Dr Sema Mansour pronounced with a wide smile. "I am honored to be the doctor to give you such important news."

Regina smiled back so hard her facial muscles ached under the strain. "Please don't tell anyone else," she urged, although even as she said that she appreciated that it was not a secret that she could hope to keep for long.

"Of course not. It is a confidential matter." Lifting her doctor's bag, the young female medic, recommended by Queen Labid, took her leave.

Regina had always assumed that some day she would want children. But until she had met Lucy and Mother Nature had turned her broody, she had believed that the family she might ultimately have lay somewhere far into her future. Lucy, however, had stolen Regina's heart and she had experienced such a strong longing to be Lucy's new mum that she had been amazed at herself. And now she was carrying Robin's baby. That hadn't taken long, although it was true that they had been very active in that line in the desert. Regina flushed hotly at the recollection of a night when she had barely slept, indeed had behaved like a sex addict wonderfully well matched with another sex addict. Wretchedly virile fertile man, she thought ruefully and in shock, for there was no denying that a royal baby in the offing would change everything.

Robin appeared in the doorway, brilliant blue eyes alive with concern, the taut line of his handsome mouth easing with relief when he saw that she was eating. "It was a stomach upset, probably the result of you being given so much unfamiliar food," he reasoned.

"No, what we needed was better birth control," Regina contradicted, taking tiny sips of tea to moisten her dry mouth while she stared mournfully back at her husband.

Robin was staring fixedly at her, shapely ebony brows quirked, bewilderment stamped in the angles of his strong face. "Better birth control?"

"We didn't use any in the desert—didn't have any to use," she conceded heavily for so far being pregnant, between the nausea and the sore breasts, was not proving to be a lot of fun. "And…you've knocked me up."

Robin had never bothered to try and imagine how he might hear that he was to become a father for the first time, but had he done so he was certain that not once would the colloquial British phrase 'knocked up' have featured on his dream wife's lips. "You're…" Shaken by the concept, he had to clear his throat to continue. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, congratulations, you're a real stud." Regina sighed in a tone that would not have encouraged him to celebrate. "But it's such a shock."

Robin shifted his proud dark head in agreement. In receipt of her announcement, which had rocked him on his feet, he felt a little light-headed. "I feel rather foolish," he admitted wryly. "This possibility didn't once cross my mind."

"Me neither—until afterwards. I worried after I was rescued." Regina told him ruefully.

"You should have told me that you were concerned. I can't believe it but in the excitement of the situation I overlooked the risk of such a development," Robin declared gravely.

"That's not like you," Regina remarked helplessly, for she always got the feeling that Robin worked everything out to the nth degree and rarely got taken by surprise. "At the beginning I even suspected that conceiving a child might have been part of the seduction plan. After all, once you got me pregnant it would be harder for me to walk away from our marriage."

"But not impossible and I wouldn't wish an unwilling mother on any child of mine." Robin scored impatient fingers through his hair. He sat down on the side of the bed and reached for her hand. "We will have two children. We will be a family before we have learned how to be a couple."

"Not how you would have planned it?" Regina prompted.

"I'm accustomed to change and I will handle this, but you have already had so many challenges to overcome in so short a space of time. This is a tough time for you to fall pregnant."

Regina was bewildered. "I—"

"Naturally I feel guilty. I should have been more careful with you," Robin breathed curtly. "You have enough to deal with right now without this added responsibility."

"You still haven't told me how you feel about the baby. Don't you want it?" Regina queried anxiously.

Robin dealt her an astonished appraisal. "Of course, I want my own child, but not at the cost of your health and emotional well-being."

"I'll be fine." Regina was disappointed that he had said nothing more personal.

"I have had my whole life planned out in front of me. Until you came along." Robin said. "But then when I was least expecting it I fell in love with you…"

"And then you…what?" Regina gasped, utterly bemused by that declaration.

"At first it was just sexual desire that motivated me and then it was your smile, your strength and your sense of fun that had even more appeal. I fell in love without even realizing what was happening to me," Robin declared, gazing at her with hot eyes in which possessiveness was laced with pride. "All of a sudden you became the most important element in my world."

"I don't believe you. You said you slept with me in the desert because you wanted to make our marriage a real marriage." Regina reminded him.

"I slept with you purely because I wanted you. Any other aspirations which I cherished were secondary to that simple fact," Robin intoned levelly. "I'm not too proud to admit that I wanted you any way I could get you. I was very hurt when you said later that you didn't care what I did."

Regina was beginning to believe but she wasn't prepared to let him off the hook too easily. "But there was a seduction plan?"

Robin curled her fingers into his palm. "I couldn't resist you."

"I've been pretty horrible to you." Regina said.

"You were scared and trying not to show it. I understood that." Robin bent his arrogant head and brushed his sensual mouth very slowly and silkily across her soft red lips. "And then you gave me your body and there was nothing I wouldn't have done for you, nothing I wouldn't have forgiven."

"I thought that night was amazing but it can't have been so special to you."

"It was, aziz." Robin extracted a deep drugging kiss that made her tremble and look up at him with dazed eyes. "But I think I fell in love with you when you said over that hotel lunch you walked out on that I would have been equally willing to marry a dancing bear. No other woman would ever have said such a thing to me. Or maybe our defining moment came when you asked if I dropped my boxers-"

"Stop teasing me." Her fingers speared into his thick hair and she kissed him back with all her heart and soul, the longing he could awaken slivering through her in a piercing arrow of need.

"That second night we spent together was extraordinary. It was our wedding night," Robin pointed out, his brilliant eyes resting appreciatively on her beautiful face. "And wonderful."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Regina agreed, arching up to taste his mouth again for herself and hauling him back down to her again with greedy hands.

"I thought I would never love a woman again and then I met you and it was a done deal right from the start. I was so resentful of the need to marry you until I actually met you. You got right under my skin. I tried to stay in control but it didn't work. And then after I rescued you, you made it clear that you wanted nothing more to do with me. The flowers and the diamonds didn't make much of an impression and that's about all I had in my repertoire. You vanished every evening and only spoke to me when you had to. I'm not used to being ignored."

"It probably did you the world of good. I felt stupid." Regina wrinkled her nose. "I'd demanded a platonic marriage and then got intimate with you the first chance I got. I didn't know how to behave after that."

"I lay in that bed every night burning for you." Robin groaned, his body shuddering against hers in recollection. "I have never felt so frustrated and yet so aware that I would be putting unfair pressure on you if I made another move."

"I did need breathing space." Regina rubbed her cheek comfortingly against his hand in a belated apology, hating the idea that he had been unhappy, as well. "I wanted you as well but I had so many other things—like my new royal life—to worry about. I was exhausted and living on my nerves and afraid that it would be a mistake to trust you too much."

"The greatest mistakes were mine. I was too impatient, too hungry for you." Robin sighed, discomfiture darkening his beautiful eyes and stamping his features with regret. "I should never have touched you in that tent. I rushed you into something you weren't ready for and almost lost you in the process."

"You can't plan stuff like that. I fell in love with you too," Regina murmured, looking at him with loving eyes, reveling in the tenderness of his embrace and loving his strength and assurance. "But I was so scared I was going to get hurt, that I was falling for a guy who would never feel the same way about me."

"I won't hurt you, aziz. You are my beloved and I can only be happy if you are happy with me—"

"Someday, I would like you to take me back into the desert and to a private tent. Just the two of us." Regina confessed.

"I promise you, I will. But until then…"

"I really do love you." Robin told her some time later when they had sated their desire and they lay close and satisfied simply to be together.

"I love you too, but words are cheap—you didn't give me the poetry or the hand-holding," she complained with dancing eyes.

"Not the poetry, please," he groaned, wincing at the prospect. "I don't have a literary bone in my body."

Unconcerned, Regina squeezed the fingers laced with hers and kissed his stubborn jaw line, loving the scent of his skin. She was very happy, and she would settle quite happily for the hand-holding.

As Regina adjusted to becoming a new mom to Lucy and preparing for her own child later on, she learned that being a princess wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Some days she barely saw her husband, between his meetings with his advisors and her doing her own outlet, of which Robin was still concerned about. Regina had opened a new orphanage, one closer to the palace and moved all the children from the previous one where she had found Lucy. Regina traveled to it every day, again something that Robin was concerned about; her safety. She was the princess of Cairo, and although they had only told immediate family, she was also carrying the next Prince or Princess of Cairo.

One day in particular, she had been walking to her husband's conference room, intending to speak to him about having a charity event, along with other issues. When one of Robin's guards asked if she had written permission to interrupt the Prince's meeting. Regina had flat out told him, she married Robin and she had every right to interrupt anytime she damned well wanted to. And then she had marched right in. Robin had looked up and seeing the storm on his wife's face, ordered his advisors to leave.

"Love, what is wrong? Are you feeling well?" Robin asked, concern clear on his face.

"I just got asked if I had permission to interrupt your meetings." Regina said.

"Regina, you always can interrupt my meetings. I will make sure all the guards are aware of this fact immediately." Robin said as he kissed his wife's lips. While she responded, there was something amiss.

"Regina, is there something else?" Robin asked.

"I…I want to volunteer at the hospital starting next week." Regina informed him.

"Don't you think you might be doing a little too much? You have our Lucy to look after and you're in the early stages of pregnancy. I don't wish to withhold you from doing whatever you wish, within reason. I just worry for your health." Robin explained.

"I'm fine. The palace physician says I'm perfectly healthy." Regina said.

"And I intend for you to remain that way." Robin said as he kissed her hands. He would do anything and everything to keep her safe as she was his life, that and that precious baby she was carrying.

"Now, I want to host a fundraiser for a local charity." Regina said.

"I can give you whatever money you need." Robin reminded her gently.

"I know, but I also want to see what is in people's hearts and how much they care. I want to connect with all classes here." Regina said.

"I think you're doing a great job so far. You go to the orphanage and food kitchens several times a week. I know, as my guards report this to me." Robin said.

"I can't just stay here at the palace all day, Robin." Regina said.

"Regina, you're going to be Queen of Cairo one day, you mean everything to me." Robin explained. "I have to keep you safe above all else."

"Then trust me to make wise decisions." Regina said.

"I do trust you, love. It's the people who would do you harm that I have to be on edge for." Robin said.

"I understand, but please give me a little space. If I have to stay cooped up, I'll go mad." Regina said.

"I will try to be lenient as I can be, but within reason as well." Robin amended.

A few days later both of their patience was tested, as Regina was on her way to the orphanage again, with plenty of guards when they were ambushed by a group of ruffants. Robin's men protected their princess, but Robin was furious. Not at Regina, but at the thought of how someone would try to harm Regina.

Once, Robin got Regina back home in the palace, the physician was called and after being assured that Regina was safe along with their baby, Robin went to visit his resting wife, propped up in their bed with pillows all around.

"Robin-" Regina began once he entered the room. She stopped as she saw the look on his face.

"I'm not mad at you, Regina. I want to make that clear, but we live in dangerous times right now and I want to keep you safe. You're too important." Robin said.

"Because of the baby." Regina said.

"Because of you both. I can't have one without the other." Robin said as he brought her into his arms. Regina knew how lucky she had been, knew how worried Robin was.

As the months went by, she realized how truly while worried, but unrealistic he was.

When Regina had tried to leave the palace, her bodyguards had informed Regina that she didn't have permission to leave the palace.

"Who did that?" Regina asked.

"Your husband." they had answered. Regina had been furious, and instead of confronting Robin, she had snuck out of the palace with one of her trusted guards, one that she felt would not go ratting to Robin immediately.

"Jonas, please. I have to get out of here or I'll lose what patience I have. I need to go and check on the progress of the orphanage." Regina had begged her bodyguard. He had relented after she promised a quick there and back.

An hour later, Robin was furious this time with his wife for being so foolish as to sneak out when she was seven months pregnant. He was in the process of going out and getting her, when he was stopped by his phone ringing.

He saw his body guard's number and snatched it up. "Yes?"

"Your majesty, we had an accident." the bodyguard replied. "A truck collided into us on the road back. An ambulance is here now."

Robin gripped the phone. "Let me talk to Regina."

There was a long silence. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded.

"The truck plowed into her side. I wasn't touched. Regina got the worst of it. They're loading her into the helicopter to take her to the hospital. They're not sure…" His voice broke. "I'm sorry, you majesty. They're not sure if she and the baby will make it."

 _Not sure she and the baby will make it…_

A haze went over Robin's eyes. A memory of Regina smiling at him as she caressed her little baby bump. Of him feeling their child's movements.

He staggered in the room. He quickly composed himself and left the palace without any bodyguards as he was in such a rush to get to Regina. He pushed his car as fast as he could. He parked the car helter-shelter in front of the hospital. He ran inside, and his shout carried up and down the hallway. "Where is she? Where is my wife?" he cried out. "Where is my son?"

"Please, your majesty, calm down." A nurse called out.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded.

"She's in surgery, they are performing a caesarean in an attempt to save the baby-"

An attempt? Just an attempt? "Then Regina is?"

"That is all I can tell you now. I will send the doctor to speak with you as soon as possible."

Robin sat in the waiting room, realizing that for all his power, his money, he couldn't fix this. Nothing could. His bodyguards were all at the hospital, but keeping their distance as they knew Robin's mood wasn't one that could be consoled.

Robin's father arrived, trying to say something, anything to help his son. He felt his father's hand tighten on his shoulder, trying to ease his son's anguish. "She's strong, she's a fighter. You will have the rest of your lives together."

If she lived. It was the unspoken thought that hung over everything. If she lived. If his baby lived. If by some miracle they both did, Robin would spend more of his time loving his wife. Loving his child. Those values were the true mark of a man.

For several hours they sat and waited, during that time news had gotten out about the accident, and it seemed the whole country was praying for the princess. Robin discovered just how loved his wife was here in this country, as though his bodyguards kept their distance, many came up to him and offered their prayers to Robin.

"Thank you, for being here." Robin said thickly.

"Oh, my boy. There's nowhere else on earth I could be."

"Your majesty?"

The doctor had come in. Robin went to his feet, felt the floor trembling beneath his shoes. The verdict he was about to get from the doctor would determine if he would live or die. Because his family was his life now.

"Her majesty…" The doctor smiled. "She is out of danger. She's stabilized, but still under anesthesia. She broke multiple bones, including ribs. She couldn't breathe well and lost so much blood. It was touch and go. If the impact had been a little to the right, or it had taken longer for the paramedics to arrive, we might have lost them both."

Grateful tears rose to Robin's eyes. His heart was in his throat. Wiping his eyes hard, he said hoarsely. "And my son? Is he all right?"

The doctor's smile widened. "Would you like to see him?"

Regina's eyelids fluttered. She woke in a dream. She was stretched out in a comfortable bed. And there, sleeping in a hard chair beside her, she saw Robin. His handsome face looked weary, as if he'd had very little rest that night.

"Robin," she croaked out through dry lips.

His eyes flew open. Leaning forward, he gently took her hand. In spite of the dark circles beneath his eyes and scruff on his jawline, his handsome face glowed with a joyful tenderness.

"You're awake," he whispered, gently brushing back a tendril of her hair. "Thank God."

"What happened?" she said slowly.

His blue eyes searched hers. "Don't you remember?"

Regina started to shake her head, but it hurt too much, made the whole room twirl.

"You're still on a lot of painkillers."

It flashed before her. She remembered the loud squeal of brakes and the angry blare of a horn. She remembered wrapping her arms protectively around her belly, turning away with her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the sickening crunch of metal on metal and felt the impact of the collision.

With a gasp, Regina put her hands on her belly now. She looked up at Robin in horror. "Where's my baby?"

"Shh… it's all right." Rising from the chair, he went to the bassinet across the room and lifted out a tiny swaddled form. "He's here. Right here."

Returning to the bed, Robin placed the bundle gently in her arms, on the side of her body that wasn't broken. He kept his hand on the other side of the baby, supporting his weight, protecting them both.

Regina looked down in awe at her sleeping newborn son, swaddled and wearing a little cap to keep his head warm. Tears rose in her eyes as she marveled at his precious little face. "He's all right?"

"Six pounds, four ounces." Robin said proudly. His eyes were tender as he gently stroked his sleeping son's cheek. "We were lucky. _I_ was lucky."

"I want to make you a promise, Regina. One I will never break. When I thought I had lost you, I wanted to die. I knew then that I'd gladly die for you, and our baby. But now I know you're alive…" He put one hand gently on her shoulder as the other rested on the head of his sleeping son. He said softly. "For the rest of my life, I will live for you."

"I love you." Regina whispered, tears in her eyes, turning her face toward his. And he kissed her.

A year later, Robin kept his promise and took her out into the desert where they spent a week without their children, Lucy and Roland who were staying with their grandparents. Robin had made sure that while they had their own camp site with a huge tent set up, he had armed bodyguards on the parameter.

Robin had wanted this night for them, a way to share one another; without an adorable child wanting one of their attentions. Without the pressure of what both their titles called for.

Her lips were petal-soft against his, a ying for his yang. Robin pressed his mouth against hers, tasting her delicately. He felt rather than heard her sigh. His kiss hardened too, his mouth easing hers open, his tongue finding hers, coaxing at first, then forgetting to coax and instead demanding. She tasted of heat and promised ecstasy. An ecstasy he could not wholly indulge.

To give is to receive. Tonight, he would give, and the giving would have to suffice. Robin tore his mouth away. "Wait," he said, breathing heavily. "Tonight, you must allow me to wait upon you." Then tantalizingly slowly, he began his controlled onslaught on Regina's senses.

His hands tangled in her hair, pulling out the constraining pins, his fingers combing through the rich dark mass of curls until it was spread over her shoulders, trailing down her back, curling over the pearly white of her bosom. He turned her around to unfasten her dress, his fingers trailing over her skin as he slipped it down over her shoulders to pool at her feet. She could feel his mouth on her neck again, on the knot of her spine. His breath was warm on her skin, but she shivered all the same. He removed her clothes, pulling her close against him, her back to his chest, her skin against the velvet of his robe. She could feel the hard length of him nestling into the curve of her bottom. So other. So male.

She shivered again, but now she was hot, with fingers of heat creeping surreptitiously over her skin like the fingers of dawn through the mists of morning. Robin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her hard against him, nudging his erection into the soft mound of her buttocks. His hands stroked up from her waist to the curves of her breasts, through the soft fabric of her bra, before he removed it from her body, then stroking so that her skin prickled. Her nipples hardened. He weighed her breasts in his hands, his thumbs scraping the tips, making them pucker, making her stomach clench, and between her legs something that felt like another unfurling bud seemed to clench too in a sweet way.

He turned her around, kissing her swiftly on the lips before he knelt and removed her panties, leaving her skin to glow in the lights coming from the lamps in the tent. "You are beautiful."

Robin wound a thick tress of hair around his hands. "The color of desire. A reflection of the flames which can burn inside you if only you'll let them." He cupped her head to look deep into her eyes. "You have a mouth made to frame kisses. The way your lids hide your eyes, they speak of secrets if only a man knows where to look." His palms grazed down her shoulders, shaping her breasts. "Your skin is like alabaster, like cream, to be touched and tasted." He bent his head and took her nipple between his lips, his tongue flicking over the tip, his mouth sucking slowly, then hard, tugging until she moaned, for it felt as if he had set up a path of flames, like a fuse, burning its way from the painful ache of it down through the pooling heat in her belly towards the curling, tensing heat between her legs.

She fell back onto the bed of blankets made of silks. Robin knelt between her legs, his hands spanning her waist as he kissed her breasts, tugging sensations she had never imagined from her, so that she writhed with them, clutching at the silk of the sheets, then at the velvet of his robe, then at the satin of his hair, wanting more and more of what he gave.

"You are my love, my wife, my lover, the mother of my children." Robin whispered, removing his robe before, licking his way down her stomach now. "Legs made to wrap themselves around a man. Me." He said to her as he kissed the crook of her knees, carefully pushing them apart to taste the skin on the inside of her thigh.

She wanted him to do everything to her body. And when he did, his mouth just feather-touching the place between her legs where the aching was becoming a pulse, she jerked with both shock and pleasure, relieved that he held her down, released from fighting it when his hands stroked her thighs into position and his tongue eased its way onto her, into her, licking, causing such a fluttering sensation within her that she cried out, because it wasn't too much, it wasn't enough.

She felt them then, her wings budding, like the rippling on a pond when a feather lands. She stilled and shut her eyes tight and then she saw them too, pink-tipped wings, pushing their way out as Robin circled his tongue to help them on their way, circling so they could push up more, licking to encourage them, soft so as not to frighten, then harder as her wings grew, and pushed, and trembled with their unfurling, lifting her up so that she gasped with the sudden swoop of them, lifting her up again as they bunched tight, readying themselves. She leveled herself up to watch him between her thighs, watching him as he pleasured her, saw how he looked at her as he lapped at her. And then with one final burst she toppled, thinking to fall, and her wings opened, and she flew, soaring and bucking and diving and swooping and soaring again, crying out with the sheer unexpected delight of it, crying out again until she glided and floated slowly, sleepily back down to earth, exhausted and sated and filled with the glitter of the stars she had touched.

Robin gazed at Regina spread out on the bed before him, her perfect skin flushed with satisfaction, her lips, her nipples, her sex all swollen with his attentions, and felt a new kind of satisfaction. He had done this. He had given her this. Blood surged into his groin, swelling his already hard shaft.

"Robin, I want you. Now." Regina whispered.

Then he was beside her. On top of her. Kissing her. Pressing her down under him, his mouth hard, his hands rough, his manhood insistent between her thighs. She loved the intensity of his passion, and as he kissed her and touched her she became infected by a carnal need of her own, feverishly stroking and nipping and licking, until she was aware of nothing but skin on skin, heat on heat, the scent of him, the sound of his breathing, harsh, rapid, shallow, the thrumming of her blood raging like a torrent through her veins, the clenching pulse of her muscles hurtling her forward, upwards, mercilessly on to some destination of which she was only vaguely aware.

Robin grazed her nipples with his teeth. She dug her nails into his back. He molded her breasts in his hands. She stroked the taut sloping muscles of his buttocks. His fingers found her entrance and slipped carefully inside. She moaned. He slid over the swollen center of her, around and over, around and over, so that she could scarcely bear the tightening, clenching, sharpness of her response, resisting it, holding tight to it like a swimmer to a rock. But his fingers stroked and circled remorselessly, and she let go with a cry, arching under his touch, barely aware of him readying her, tugging her to him, until she felt the nudging of his shaft.

They looked into each other's eyes as he entered her so slowly, so carefully, she felt only a sort of unfolding as the aftermath of her climax drew him in. He pushed further into her and she moaned. He stopped. She reached for him, pulled his face towards her and kissed him deeply, tilting her hips encouragingly, moaning again, with pleasure, as he sheathed himself in her slowly, slowly, until she thought he could go no further, pausing, pushing again, waiting until she could not bear the waiting. He withdrew from her slowly, and thrust back into her again, slowly and deliberately, watching her, and she knew that she was going to lose herself again. This time she clung to him, felt the frisson of her muscles on his shaft from base to tip, then tip to base as he pushed back into her. She tilted instinctively, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he pushed higher, harder, making her moan and clutch at his back as the ripple of her climax started to build again, or started to finish, and still he continued to thrust, each plunge more deliberate, higher, until she could feel the tip of him touching some tender spot high inside her and she lost control instantly, crying out. Her surrender acted like a trigger. Robin also lost control almost as she had, thrusting fast and hard with abandon, until she actually felt him swell before he spilled himself in her, before collapsing on top of her, wrapping his arms so tightly around her, kissing her so hard that there was no space at all between them as their skin and mouths clung to each other, because to let go would be to die.

She lay exhausted, saturated with a bone-deep heaviness that pinned her to the bed, feeling weightless, as if she was gliding.

"Regina." Robin whispered into the night.

"Mmm." Regina could barely get out.

"I love you." Robin said, his heart in those words.

"As I love you." Regina said back.

The two lovers, extremely content in each other's arms. Confident in the love they had for their partner was equally returned and cherished above all else.

They both had found what they had been missing in their lives.

Love.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks to all those who read, review, follow and fav and for the messages, I appreciate them all. And special thanks to Bekki for beta reading these.

(Charlotte)

* * *

Robin Locksley stared across the sandy beach towards the group of friends huddled together on a plank of wood. They were laughing as if they had no cares in the world. He noticed Regina Mills straight away. She sat nearest the fire. A guy flung his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against him. Robin fisted his hand at his side at the sight of another man touching her. There was a time she would have been Robin's woman, when she would have smiled up at him with all the love in the world, but he'd squashed every ounce of love out of her young soul. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene before him. Was this the man in her life?

She looked as beautiful as ever. Robin recalled the last time he'd seen her, and the memory was forever embedded in his mind. The night in which he had broken her heart and made her feel smaller than a bug. He remembered the silky-smooth feel of her underneath him. The way her body melted against him. The fullness of her breasts as they filled his hands. To him, she'd been perfect. Regina had been the perfect woman for him in every way. His own stupidity had ruined any chance of happiness.

He rubbed his hands down his pant leg to try to rid himself of the memory of her passion. She had come alive, her responses pure in everything. She had given him so much while he'd done nothing but take a delightful virgin to bed. Intrigued, he'd sought her out and found himself responding to her something fierce.

Now, he spent most of his days thinking about her. He would have to live with the hurt he'd given her for the rest of his life. No other woman could even begin to compare to her.

The man holding her leaned down and kissed her neck. She smiled at him, pulling away from his body. Robin clenched his teeth together to stop himself from making a scene. He looked away at the lake when he felt a presence by his side. Belle, his sister, stood looking out at the lake as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He knew Belle had tried to fill the void their parent's death had left in both of them. Richard and Elaine Locksley had been killed during a house fire, Richard had gotten Robin and Belle out but had died going back in to save his wife. Robin had promised his father to always look out for Belle.

 _Robin and Belle had been placed in a foster home, the bad part was that their new foster parents were more invested in getting their monthly check than caring about the two grieving kids. Both, who were still reeling from the parents' deaths._

 _Robin had been a bit of a rebel, while Belle had been more of a bookworm. Robin worked in a factory and Belle had been about to go to college in a few weeks when he met Regina Mills one night at a bonfire party in Charlotte, North Carolina. She had been walking alone away from the party, when she had stumbled and literally fallen into his arms._

" _Hello, milady." Robin said._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Regina said as she tried to straighten up._

" _I'm not." Robin said with a smile on his face. Regina had smiled up at him, blushing slightly. He righted her, and introduced himself._

" _Robin, Robin Locksley."_

" _I'm Regina. Regina Mills."_

 _And from there they had slowly begun their relationship. That summer, Regina had started to fall in love with Robin Locksley. He had kept his guard up, not wanting anyone to get to close to him, because of his fears of letting someone get close to him again and not feeling like he was worthy enough to be with someone like her._

 _Regina Mills came from money, a lot of money, but she had never treated Robin any differently. Regina had a very close group of friends. They were known as the four musketeers which included herself, David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and Graham Hunter. Granted, he had Belle that he cared for, but other than that, there was no one. His foster father had been an abusive man, both verbally and physically. One night, Allen Hollow had attempted to be abusive to Belle, Robin had threatened him within an inch of his life. Robin knew he had to be careful, or Allen would have him arrested and remove him from Belle._

 _Robin also knew he had to get out of this town, he had to get away from this horrible future that loomed for him. The only thing keeping him around was Regina now. She too was about to graduate and go to college, but not on a scholarship like Belle was. Regina Mills came from money, but she wasn't a snob by any means. Money never made any difference to her. The very few times that Robin had mentioned about leaving Charlotte, she had rubbed it off as him wanting to leave a small town and go somewhere big. Robin had never mentioned how extreme his living conditions were. And Robin, didn't want to leave home until Belle had left Charlotte._

 _His determination had only increased as time went on, his growing feelings for Regina were in constant conflict with his desire to get out. Robin didn't know where he would go but he knew that he had to leave this night. Belle was leaving first thing in the morning, she was staying at a friend of hers._

 _But he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Regina. He went to the party on the beach, that he knew she would be at. As he walked up, she had gotten up and walked up to him._

" _I didn't think you would make it." Regina said as she kissed him on the lips._

" _We need to talk. Let's go to the boathouse." Robin said._

 _Regina went with him, never seeing him like this before. She took his hand and they went to the boathouse. Once there, she had walked up to Robin. "What's going on, Robin? Why are we here?"_

" _I'm leaving, Regina. I'm leaving tonight, and I'm not coming back." Robin said._

" _What? Why?" Regina asked._

" _It's complicated." Robin said._

" _But why?" Regina asked. "Why, Robin?"_

"Regina!" Graham's voice called to her, snapping her out of her memories of the past.

"Sorry, just was a long week at the school this week." Regina answered. She worked at an elementary school.

Regina sat there with her old friends for a while, just laughing and joking and catching up on each other's lives. Some time had passed when she began to feel a burn on the left side of her face. Skin tingling, she turned her head to look around. Her eyes moved over the people there, not recognizing a few of them. Don't know him, don't know her, don't know her, don't know him, Robin, don't know hi —

Her eyes dragged back, her heart suddenly in her throat as her gaze connected with Robin's.

She felt as if someone had just swung a bat at her chest.

She couldn't breathe.

It was Robin.

He was older, more filled out, if that was even possible, but she'd know that face anywhere. It was hard to mistake.

"Regina?" Graham's concerned voice tugged at her and Regina glanced back at him in shock.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," She stammered, slowly rising to her feet. "I'm just… I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Regina walked to back to where the restrooms were, she inhaled deeply of the cool air in an effort to get some of that air inside her.

"Regina."

His deep, accented voice drew her to an abrupt halt.

It was him. It really was him. He was here somehow.

Slowly, she turned around to face the guy she had pined over for so many years, her eyes greedily drinking in the sight of him, even though she tried to resist. He wore jeans and a shirt that stretched nicely across his broad chest. He'd always been athletically built, but he'd put on bulk, his biceps clearly much larger than they used to be. His face had filled out a little too, but was no less angular, his cut jawline and sharp cheekbones such a contrast to his exotic eyes and sensual lips. He was utterly striking.

Regina wanted to hate him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

When he didn't answer her, she studied him more closely and only then realized how stunned he was to see her. Finally, he cleared his throat and took a step toward her. Regina took a step back. Something like annoyance flashed in his eyes as he noted her retreat. "David is a colleague. We work construction together. Real estate mostly."

It was a good thing she'd told neither Graham or David about what all had happened between Robin and her.

"I meant in here in Charlotte," Regina said flatly. "Last time I checked you'd gone back to England."

Robin nodded and her heart pumped harder as the surrealism of the moment dissipated. He was really in front of her. Really there. Touching distance. "For a while. But I came back."

Regina's stomach flipped unpleasantly as a question came to mind and quickly spilled from between her lips. "When? When did you come back?"

He shifted uneasily. "A year after I left."

This revelation winded her.

Five words and the betrayal he'd dealt her quadrupled in size. "You've been back for four years?" Regina asked incredulously, unable to keep the anger out of her voice. "You never thought to call?"

He took another step toward her. She took another back. Robin rubbed his hand over his head in that way he did when he didn't know what to say. His gaze bored into hers, almost pleading with her. "Back then you were better off without me, Regina. After what I did…"

Disgusted, she suddenly stopped retreating and took a few steps toward him. "Better off? You bet your arse, I am." Unable to take one more second in his presence, she moved to stride past him, only to be surprised by the warm curl of his hand around her bare arm. He halted her, and she stared up at him in shock, ignoring the intriguing spice of his cologne and the fact that he was the only man who had ever made her feel feminine and fragile.

She used to like that feeling.

Not so much anymore. Regina tugged her arm, but Robin pulled her toward him.

"Let me go," Regina bit out.

"Regina, at least talk to me." He bent his head toward her and she felt that traitorous flutter of butterflies as she looked into his eyes. "It's so fucking good to see you," he whispered, his expression soft on her.

Regina shook herself out from under the spell he was trying to cast over her. "Pity I can't say the same. Now let me go."

"Regina —"

"Is there a problem here?" Graham's voice made her sag with relief. She looked over her shoulder to see him glowering at Robin. He was younger and he wasn't nearly as built as Robin, but Graham's tall, athletic body was coiled with hard muscles. Not to mention that he studied judo and kickboxing. Definitely nothing to sneeze at.

Robin reluctantly let Regina go. "No."

She didn't spare him another glance. She couldn't. Instead she marched away from him, putting her hand on Graham's chest in thanks. He threw Robin one last warning look before sliding his arm around her waist to lead her away.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Regina nodded. Lie, lie, lie!

"He looked familiar."

"I knew him in high school. I had a crush on him."

"I think I rem —" Graham sucked in a breath, hardness settling over his features. "Is he the guy?"

"No," Regina lied convincingly. "He just rejected me, that's all. I'm not in the mood to be reminded of that tonight."

"Do you want to leave now?"

Regina drew in a deep breath, knowing she couldn't stay here with Robin. "Yeah."

Graham got her out of there, reluctantly dropping Regina off at her flat. She could tell he sensed there was more to her story and didn't want to leave her alone, but she needed to be alone.

Regina couldn't believe Robin had been living in Charlotte all this time. All this time…

The pain she'd shoved deep down inside her all those years ago came back with a vengeance. Tears burned in her eyes and in her throat as she remembered that night.

The night it all changed…

" _But why, Robin?" Regina asked, then when he didn't answer she got mad._

" _Fine! I'll get out of here, and I hope I never see you again!" Her breathing felt out of control. She felt out of control. "I don't need this. There are guys out there who actually want to kiss and touch me. Who want to stay and fight for us." She swung around on that grand, arrogant statement, intent on storming out of the boathouse._

 _Instead Robin's viselike grip tightened around her upper arm and she was suddenly hauled back, her body crashing flush against his. She didn't even have a second to compute what was happening before his hard mouth was on hers._

 _She melted instantly into his kiss, relieved and lustful, her hands relaxing on his strong chest, her body leaning into his while her lips parted to let him devour her. The kiss was rough, desperate, and turned Regina on in a way she'd had no idea a kiss could. She loved the rich taste of him, the erotic feel of his tongue against hers, and the fact that he wasn't just feeling his mouth on hers; She was feeling his strength all around her. His arms were steel bands holding her tight, his hands clenched the fabric at the back of her dress. She slid her hands up around his neck as his kiss slowed but deepened, and she thrilled at the feel of her breasts pressing against his muscled chest. She could smell him, taste him, feel his hot skin. He was everywhere, everything. It was sensational._

 _She didn't know how long that they stood there kissing. It felt like forever. Her lips were swollen, and her heart and body were screaming for more. In a bid for more she ran her hands down his chest, around his waist and then under his shirt, groaning into his mouth at the sensation of his smooth, hot skin beneath her touch._

 _Abruptly, she was pushed away._

 _Panting, Robin stared back at her as if he'd never seen her before. Shock seemed to immobilize him for a second and Regina was too busy trembling with unfulfilled lust to string a sentence together._

 _She watched as he stumbled back against the bed in the room and sank onto the mattress. He hung his head again while he tried to catch his breath._

 _Knowing that he was berating himself for some stupid reason she had yet to work out, it occurred to her that if she didn't escalate things between them now she wouldn't get this moment back with him. So, she took small steps toward him._

 _She stopped, her legs almost touching his knees. Her hand reached for him before she could stop herself and she stroked her fingers over his hair. He lowered his hands at her touch, tilting his head back to look up at her. There was a warning in his eyes, his expression taut with restraint and perhaps a little anger._

" _Can you look me in the eyes after what just happened and tell me you don't want me." Regina asked._

" _Regina." His voice was thick as his eyes began to burn again._

 _Her breathing grew shallow. "We've always been honest with each other, right?"_

 _He gave a slight shake of his head. "I can't."_

" _Why?"_

" _I can't… I can't tell you I don't want you." His eyes studied_ _h_ _er face before moving slowly down her body, and everywhere his gaze touched she came alive._

 _She'd never done much more than kiss a boy, not because she wasn't ready to explore sex, but because she didn't want to explore sex with anyone but Robin. She'd heard her friend's crappy losing-their-virginity stories and she'd promised herself that the moment she let someone truly inside her, she'd make sure that someone was someone that she loved._

 _And Regina loved Robin Locksley._

 _She'd d been in love with him since the day she fell into his arms._

 _Excited, thrilled, she forced bravery upon herself and reached for the hem of her dress. She pulled it up slowly, revealing her body to him bit by bit until it was up over her head. She shook her hair out and dropped the dress on his floor._

 _She stood there in front of him in nothing but cute turquoise underwear and a pair of heels. She'd never felt more vulnerable in her whole life._

 _And then he touched her. His fingers skimmed her belly and Regina felt a bolt of desire hit her between the legs as he caressed her skin. Suddenly he gripped her hips in both his large hands and she tottered toward him on her heels._

 _Their eyes met and the expression on his face made her feel more beautiful and desired than she'd ever known she could feel._

" _Look at you," he whispered hoarsely, almost reverently. "Look at you."_

" _Robin…" She reached out, cupping his face in her hand._

 _His eyes closed at her touch, his expression so tender she wanted to melt all over again. She sighed as he pulled her closer to press sweet kisses against her stomach. His kisses went lower, following the waistband of her underwear, and she shivered at the touch of his fingertips coasting along her lower back._

 _She braced her hands on his shoulders to steady herself._

 _Seconds later she felt a tug on her bra and it parted, falling down her arms. Heat suffused her. No one had seen her naked before._

 _One look into Robin's eyes, though, and all embarrassment fled._

 _Robin groaned, his eyes ravishing her, and she found herself guided toward him until she had to put her knees on the bed on either side of him to straddle him. Lowering her bottom to his lap, she felt his large erection through his jeans and a rush of overwhelming sexual awareness crashed over her. Her breasts swelled, her nipples tightened, and Robin took it as an invitation._

 _His mouth wrapped around her nipple and the feeling… the tingles, the sudden urgency that made her rock her hips against his… She wanted more. She wanted so much more…_

 _She whimpered his name as she burned._

 _Robin pulled back, his heavy-lidded gaze on her face, his strong arms holding her tight. "I shouldn't be doing this."_

 _Regina took his face in her hands and looked deep in his eyes. "Would you rather some other guy was?"_

 _And that was when she saw it. The dark flicker of anger, of possessiveness that had made him kiss her in the first place._ _Triumphant, she pressed her lips to his, moaning in pleasure as he kissed her back. Hard. Their tongues touched, sending sparks of growing arousal through her. The kiss turned searching – months, years even, of longing in it. They broke apart briefly, so she could yank his T-shirt over his head, her hands roaming and memorizing every hard contour of his beautiful torso._

 _Suddenly she was flipped, her back on the bed, and Robin pulled away._

 _She stared up at him, panting, praying he wasn't going to stop this._

 _Her prayers were answered._

 _He towered over her, a fantasy come to life. His beautiful skin, the powerful shoulders, the abs that made her mouth water. She felt a flush of heat at the sight of the sexy definition in his hips and the way his hard-on strained against the zipper on his jeans._

 _There was an intensity in his blue eyes that made Regina shiver all over._

 _He reached for her foot, gently pulling her shoe off. And then the other one. His eyes followed the length of her legs as he stroked her calf. "I've thought about this," he admitted quietly. "A million times more than I ever should have."_

 _Before she could respond, he put a hand on the mattress by her knee and leaned over her, his other hand hooking into her underwear. His eyes asked the question and she nodded, lifting her hips to help him._

 _He tugged her underwear down her legs and then took a minute to simply look at her._

 _She felt her cheeks flush under his hot gaze._

" _Robin…?"_

 _He pressed a kiss to her ankle and then nudged her legs apart. Her lower belly fluttered wildly, but she moved her legs, anticipation making her slick._

 _His breath fanned warmly over her skin as he crawled between her legs. He lifted one over his shoulder and kissed the inside of her thigh. Then he kissed her… there._

 _She arched her back, groaning at the sensation of his mouth on her sex, his tongue circling her clit for a time before moving south and licking inside her. Regina pushed up against him for more, her cries of pleasure drowned out by the party outside the little bubble of private heaven they'd created in_ _the_ _boathouse._

 _Robin tormented her with his tongue, his own growl of pleasure vibrating through her in the most delicious way._

 _Regina felt it build, her body stiffening as the tension grew and grew and grew… and then shattered._

 _Her first orgasm._

 _Delight and a weird sense of liberation flowed through her limbs as they melted in relaxation against the mattress. She opened her eyes on a soft smile to watch Robin divest himself of his jeans._

 _She froze at the sight of his erection._

 _It was huge._

 _How would that…?_

" _Ssh." He hushed her reassuringly, urgently, as he caressed her hip. He kissed her as his body came down over hers and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer._

 _Nothing had ever felt more perfect than feeling his hard body against her soft one. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted them to be one. In every way two people could be._

 _He touched her, two fingers sliding into her._

 _His breath hitched. "So ready. So tight." He groaned and buried his head against her neck, kissing her there._

 _Regina jerked her hips up toward his, suddenly feeling very impatient. "Robin, please."_

 _He lifted his head and their eyes met._

 _There it was. That tether. That connection._

 _He moved, hips gliding against hers and she felt the hot throb of him nudge between her legs. She clutched his hips with her thighs, bracing herself. He surged forward, pushing into her tight, resisting body._

 _She tried to catch her breath at the overwhelming feeling of fullness._

 _Robin gritted his teeth, grasping her by the back of the thigh. It changed his angle and he pushed harder._

 _She cried out at the burn of pain, her whole body tensing._

" _Regina,_ _" Robin panted, his concern breaking through her shock._

 _Her eyes opened. He watched her, something like guilt on his face._

 _That buried the pain._

" _Don_ _'_ _t stop,_ _" Regina begged, not wanting him to ever regret this._

 _He shook his head. "You're so tight."_

" _Keep going." She pulled his head down to kiss him, the kiss desperate and deep._

 _This hot, rumbling sound growled from the back of his throat as he began to move his hips against hers._

 _There was some residual pain, but the discomfort eased as all her awareness focused on the thrusts of his throbbing cock inside her. His grip on her thigh tightened, his lust-filled eyes on hers the whole time as he began to move faster, pumping in and out of her, creating the tension again._

" _I can't wait," he panted, shaking his head. "I'm sorry…" He gritted his teeth again, the muscles in his neck straining as his hips stilled against hers seconds before he shuddered his release inside of her._

 _Robin collapsed against her, his face buried in her neck, and as she stroked his back she felt the wonder of that moment cascade over her, leaving her absolutely content._

 _Regina smiled, tears pricking her eyes. "I love you," She whispered._

 _The muscles in his back tensed._

 _Wariness moved through her chest, ugly and dark, and she waited, holding her breath._

 _He pushed up off of her, staring at her incredulously. "What the…" He scrambled off her as though she'd burned him. "We didn't. What…" He hurried to dress._

" _Robin?" Regina sat up, her lips trembling with vulnerability._

 _His eyes moved over her, and whatever he saw made him squeeze his own shut in despair. Despair!_

 _Her tears fell._

" _We shouldn't have."_

" _Robin."_

" _I shouldn't have." He yanked his T-shirt on and quickly stuffed his feet into his trainers. He looked back at her as he turned the lock on the door. "I'm sorry, Regina. God, I'm sorry."_

 _And then he left her there._

 _Crying, she stumbled around the room through blurred vision, pulling on her clothes before someone came in. Dressed, she stared back at the bed, her eyes zeroing in on the spot of blood on the blanket._

 _Despair? Despair in this moment was hers, not his._

 _She never saw him again. Not until a few hours ago at a bonfire._

 _Her first love. Her first time._

 _Her first heartbreak._

Back to the present.

The tears shimmered in her eyes, but she didn't let them loose. She'd shed all those tears years ago.

Regina thought more than anything that she was angry. Not just at what Robin had done to her by leaving, but at what his reappearance was doing to her. She'd felt lost for a long time after he left. It had taken her a while to find her strength and independence again. It had meant hardening her heart and creating little locked doors in her soul so that only the people she trusted implicitly could ever make it inside to touch it.

Standing opposite him, staring into his handsome face and those eyes that seemed even more soulful than before, she was that seventeen-year-old girl again. Totally lost.

That pissed her off.

How dare he walk back into her life and make her feel that way? She wasn't that person. She was her own person and she knew who she was, she knew what she was about. Regina had family and friends and students and colleagues who knew and respected her.

This person, this aching, bruised, lost person…that wasn't the person they knew.

That enraged her.

Twisting and turning through the night, the anger eating away at her, she knew when she finally slid out of bed that Sunday that she couldn't face her friends. They'd take one look at her and know something was going on. Graham was already too suspicious. She called David and Mary Margaret and let them know that she wasn't going to be able to make it.

She went right back to being pissed off at Robin.

Regina stewed for a while, until her phone rang and jerked her out of her daze. With a sigh, she reached for it, not recognizing the number. Hoping it wasn't a salesman, not just for her sake but for theirs, she answered.

"Regina, it's me." Robin's familiar voice hit her with the force of a cannonball.

Her whole body shuddered away from the phone in shock and she stared at it for a second, fury quickly building in her at his audacity.

She heard him say her name in question.

Putting the phone back to her ear, Regina snapped, "How did you get this number?"

"From Belle. Don't hold this against my sister, I just want to talk. I need a chance to explain."

Over the past few years she had imagined this moment, and every single time she hung up on him immediately or she walked away. In actuality she found herself hesitating because the reality was that he didn't sound like the boy she'd once known. It wasn't easy to describe, but even with her, someone whom he'd considered his best friend, he'd kept a guard up around his words all the time.

There wasn't a guard up now. She couldn't say how she knew. She just… felt it.

And it stunned her for a few seconds. A few seconds filled with curiosity and indecision.

But following those seconds were the memories of what she'd been through.

"Regina?"

"I don't want to hear it," She answered. "I'm over it."

Before Robin could say another word, she hung up and switched her phone off.

"It looks like I need to get a new number," Regina said flippantly, but she wasn't fooling herself. Her hands shook and her heart pounded as she placed the phone back on her table.

She was thankful for the adult literacy course and for the book group she'd joined that gathered every Wednesday evening at St. Stephen's Centre. If it kept her active and focused on anything but Robin Locksley, it was a godsend.

She had her fourth-year class that afternoon, and they were definitely helping to keep her busy. It would seem that not all of them were happy to be reading the play Pygmalion by George Bernard Shaw.

Her kids at school, also distracted her, but not in a good way.

Little Andrew Carlton was a little spoiled brat and she was doing her best to ignore him and teach.

"Aw come on, man, what the fuck is this shite?" he grumbled, loud enough for Regina to hear him.

Before Regina could reprimand him, another student Lee got there. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, you bastard?"

"Lee!" Regina warned.

"What?" Lee grimaced at her. "He's being a dick."

"That doesn't mean you have to lower yourself to his level."

Andrew's chair thudded to the ground. "You calling me a dick, Miss?"

She gave him a lengthy stare in answer. Lee relaxed, chuckling in triumph at Andrew.

Andrew flushed, but fortunately the bell rang before she could receive his sure-to-be-disrespectful retort.

As the kids got up to leave, Regina called Lee over to her desk, something that seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence. He swaggered over to her with his cocky assuredness, grinning at her. "If you're going to give me a row, don't bother."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't bother because you know you were in the wrong?"

He shrugged. "I just said what you wanted to say."

That was so terribly true it took everything in her not to give that fact away. "Lee, the point is that you're a bright kid, and a good kid, and you need to learn to stop retaliating against idiots who aren't worth it. Keep your lips sealed and walk away."

Regina opened her mouth to dismiss him just as a loud knock on her open classroom doorway drew their gazes.

She sucked in her breath, her body freezing in shock.

Filling the entire doorway was Robin. He was wearing a dark fleece hoodie and dark jeans tucked into construction boots. Her eyes flew back up to his face, and she felt that painful wince in her chest at his handsomeness.

What the hell was he doing here?

Lee sensed the sudden tension. "You okay, Miss Mills?" His eyes swung to Robin and instantly narrowed in suspicion.

Her heart racing, she turned to her student and attempted to sound calm as she replied, "I'm fine. I'll see you next class, Lee."

"I can stay," he said stubbornly.

Regina smiled at his protectiveness but shook her head. "I'll be fine."

He didn't seem convinced or too happy about leaving her with the large, brooding man in the doorway, but he gave her a chin lift in good-bye and strode across the room, his eyes holding Robin's in warning despite Robin's size.

Robin watched him leave, his gaze following him out of the classroom. When Lee was out of sight, he turned back to Regina with an amused look in his gorgeous eyes. "You've got a loyal one there."

No, no. There would be no pleasantries in this ambush. "What are you doing here?"

At her question, determination swept across his face and he walked into the room, somehow managing to fill the entire space with his more powerful than ever presence. She watched warily as he came to a stop a few feet from her. "Belle left my name with secretary here, so I could get in. My foreman let me cut out of work early. I was guessing that my only chance to see you would be in school."

Her pulse was literally throbbing, probably visibly in her neck, so she was glad she was wearing her hair loose. As determined as he was in his attempts to talk, she was equally determined to prove he didn't affect her anymore. Regina stuck her chin out stubbornly. "Why? I told you I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

He shrugged, jamming his hands in his jeans. "I think your attitude suggests otherwise."

She glowered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

If that was a lip twitch of amusement she was going to kill him. He waved two fingers in the direction of her forehead and its frown lines. "That does."

Time to change tactics. "Why the hell do you want to talk? You hate talking."

Robin chuckled. "I'm not that guy anymore, Regina. I just want a chance to explain that. But also, to explain the past. And apologize for it."

There was a part of her that was desperate to give in, like she would have done when she was a kid, eager for his respect and affection. But she wasn't her anymore. He'd helped see to that. Regina leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're sorry?"

His eyes glittered with obvious remorse. "Of course."

"And you once did genuinely care about me?"

Something else entered his eyes, something more intense. His voice was deeper as he answered, "Yes."

"Okay. If that's true, you can prove it by turning around and walking out that door."

Displeasure replaced the intensity. "Regina —"

"Prove it," She insisted fiercely.

Robin stared at her for a long moment, the muscle in his jaw working just like it used to when he was unhappy about something. To her surprise, her relief, and surprisingly her disappointment, he gave her a jerky nod and turned around. She watched him walk away, her throat dry with thirst and hunger and heartache.

On Thursday evening after the adult literacy class, Regina did what she always did and went to her local gym. She didn't have time to work out as much as she had done when she was at uni, but she always felt better if she got in at least two sessions a week.

She was on the treadmill, working her way up from a walk to a run, when in her peripheral vision she saw the large figure of a guy step onto the treadmill next to her. Her skin burned under his appraisal, but she ignored him.

However… her skin wouldn't stop burning because he wouldn't stop looking.

Annoyed, she chanced a scathing glance at him and nearly went flying backward off the treadmill when she realized it was Robin.

He reached out to steady her, but she flung her hands out and caught the rails. Regina almost sighed in relief that he hadn't touched her. She quickly reduced the speed on the machine, drawing to a stop so she could turn a full-strength glare on him.

He stared back at her, not saying a word, while she tried to process what the hell was happening and the fact that he looked beyond amazing in his white T-shirt and track bottoms. He definitely visited the gym often.

But not her gym!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina hissed, smoothing strands of hair back into her ponytail, painfully aware of how gross she must look.

Robin flashed her a boyish grin. "Working out."

Ignoring the flutterings caused by that grin, Regina narrowed her eyes and said through clenched teeth, "I've never seen you here before."

"That's because I've never been here before. I joined today."

"Why? And answer in full this time."

He grinned again, crossing his arms over his chest so his biceps flexed. Oh, mamma.

It was official. She hated him.

"Speak!" Regina snapped, trying to control her wandering eyes.

Chuckling, Robin replied, "Belle told me this is your gym, so now it's my gym."

"You're stalking me?"

"I prefer to call it 'actively pursuing you.' I told you, I just want a chance to explain."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm not the guy I used to be."

"Forget I asked, because I don't care!" she yelled, instantly regretting it when one of the trainers shot her a warning look. She didn't like the triumphant expression on Robin's face. She was making it much too clear that he was affecting her. She sniffed haughtily and stepped off the treadmill. "I don't want an explanation and I don't care what gym you go to. I'm here to work out. You do as you please."

She wandered away from him, trying to remember if these were the shorts that made her arse look flat. She swore her butt cheeks flushed beneath the fabric at the thought of him checking her out.

Regina got on the cross trainer and attempted to put Robin out of her mind. That wasn't so easy when he followed her and stepped up onto the cross trainer beside her. She did a valiant job of ignoring him… Ignoring him when he followed her like the stalker she'd accused him of being, around the gym so that they looked like they were working out together.

"If you want to do some weights I'll spot you." He grinned at her as she finished on the rowing machine.

Regina gave him a look of derision. "I'd rather have an elephant with a flatulence problem sit on my face."

Robin choked on a burst of laughter, swallowing what she was sure had been a gust of amusement. Had he changed?

Hmm.

No! Not hmm. She did not give a rat's arse if he's changed!

"Descriptive," he answered, mirth in his light eyes. "You still writing?"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip in attitude. "Actually, I am still writing. What do you think of my latest story? It's about this brooding, issue-riddled boy who slept with this naive girl. She told him she loved him, and it disgusted him so much he flew across an entire ocean to get away from her, leaving nothing behind but a broken-hearted girl."

All amusement fled from Robin's face. He took an uncertain step toward her, lifting his hand as if he was going to touch her, comfort her.

Regina flinched, warding him off, all that pain and rage concealed beneath a false calm. She didn't know where she got the strength to find that calmness, but she thanked God for it. "Don't. I don't care if you've changed. I don't care who you are now. I don't need or want your explanations because what you did, you didn't do it to me, you did it to that girl you left behind. And I'm not her anymore. You made certain of that. She might have needed answers and an apology, but me… I don't know what you're talking about. You're just someone stalking me in my local gym."

With that she turned around and walked away from him, hoping he didn't see her legs trembling.

The first thing she did when she got to the locker room was to send a text to Belle, it pretty much warned her to stop giving Robin her weekly schedule and permission to the receptionist at school to let him in. Or else.

Belle swore that she would. She told Regina that she was only trying to get two people back, who obviously cared about one another greatly. Regina told her to please stop interfering.

Even though she had time to visit the gym the following Monday, she didn't. She also hadn't received any more calls or surprise visits from Robin, but she wasn't chancing the gym again. It didn't matter, though. He'd won. He was inside her head, just where she knew he wanted to be. She kept expecting him to appear everywhere, and she hated that she was at once relieved and disappointed whenever she got through the day without seeing him. It would seem her mind knew exactly what it wanted, but her body and her heart just wouldn't agree with it.

She was really looking forward to her book group because it was relaxing and interesting and a total escape from her real life. It was a group of eleven of them, but usually only eight or so ever turned up on the night. They were reading The Help and she knew the subject matter would make for some opinionated chat. It would take her mind off things for a while.

As she walked into the room, she heard her named called out. "Oh, Regina, come meet our newest member!" Tink called.

She glanced up from pulling her copy of The Help out of her bag to look across the room at Tink. Disbelief crashed over her.

Robin towered over her, grinning at her.

"Oh, my God," Mary Margaret murmured, devouring Robin with her eyes. "He's totally my latest book boyfriend."

Regina shot her a dirty look before getting slowly to her feet. She walked toward Tink and Robin, wondering how to handle this new situation, and also wondering how the hell to stop the tingling between her legs at the way Robin was looking at her.

She felt his eyes roam over her, lingering on her breasts, following the curve of her hips and skimming her legs, before traveling back up again. When their eyes met, his were filled with the kind of blatant heat she would have done anything for five years ago.

"Robin." Regina greeted him flatly, deciding not to hide the fact that she knew him.

Tink's eyes widened. "You know Robin already?"

"Yup." Regina raised an eyebrow at him in question and he gave her that grin again. That was a new grin. And it had an immediate effect on her lady parts.

Damn him.

"Well, what a coincidence." Tink smiled, her eyes moving back and forth between them.

"Mmm." Regina rounded her eyes in mock agreement. "Coincidence indeed."

Robin laughed outright.

"So, Robin… I didn't know you liked to read." Regina puckered her brow in fake confusion.

"Yeah." he nodded innocently. "I'm a big reader."

"Or a big liar," Regina muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, Regina?" Tink leaned in to hear her better.

Regina ignored her as politely as she could, her smile directed at Robin. "It's nice to welcome you aboard. How did you find out about us?"

He chuckled. "Belle. Apparently, she doesn't do well with threats. Know anything about that?"

Of course. Regina should have known better – threat tactics would make her do the opposite of what she wanted her to do. "I don't know what you're talking about," Regina lied. "And I'm going to kill her."

They took their seats and Robin sat next to Tink in the chair directly opposite Regina in the circle. All eyes were on him as Tink introduced him, and not just because he was new to the group, but because he stood out in so many ways. One, he was gorgeous; two, he was English; and three, he just had that special something about him that drew people to him, four he was gorgeous.

She'd have thrown her book at him if it wouldn't have gotten her kicked out of the group. She even seriously contemplated it for a moment and by the silent laughter parting Robin's lips he knew exactly what she was thinking about doing.

"Have you read The Help, Robin?" Tink asked him, clearly enamored with him.

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Oh, that's okay. Just follow along with our discussion."

"Sure thing."

Sure thing. Regina made a childish face in mockery and his snort brought her gaze swinging back to collide with his. He was laughing at her. He found her amusing.

He was enjoying himself!

She attempted to join the discussion, attempted to say all the intelligent things she had to say about the book, but with his blue eyes boring into her the whole time, her brain wasn't cooperating.

Thirty minutes later, Mary Margaret was shooting her concerned looks and Tink was preening because she'd brought up most of the talking points this week. She turned to Robin. "Is there anything you might like to add, now that you've heard a little something about the book?"

Robin didn't disappoint. He looked straight at Regina and replied, "I think it sounds like a book about determination, about pursuing what's right, what feels right, despite the odds stacked against you or the possible fallout. It sounds like my kind of book."

Regina was frozen in that moment, looking at him as he looked back at her with all the determination he had mentioned. Her palms began to sweat, she couldn't hear over the rushing of blood in her ears, and she wondered where the hell she was supposed to go from there.

He was telling her he wasn't going to give up.

She had to believe him.

"When I'm with you it feels like everything's going to be okay. I can't explain it."

Regina was standing on the back of her patio, one evening and couldn't get Robin's voice out of her head, those words he'd said to her so long ago. They had meant so much to her then because she knew that he wasn't the kind of guy who expressed his emotions well, and that day he'd let himself be vulnerable with her.

Despite everything that had happened, despite him leaving her and breaking her heart, despite his leaving causing the most devastating thing to happen to her, she couldn't stop those words from haunting her.

"You'll catch a cold." Graham said as he walked up behind her.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "You? I'm thinking not so much."

It was getting harder and harder to pretend with her friends and family that she wasn't in a mood. She'd spent the last week completely discombobulated, living inside her own head. She didn't know how she felt about Robin's persistence and because no one else knew the whole story she didn't even have anyone to turn to. And in the end, that was her own fault.

"Regina, seriously." Graham's smile slipped, a deep frown line appearing between his brows. "You've been quiet all week and you're out here by yourself, looking like you have the weight of the entire world on your shoulders. I'm worried. Tell me what's going on."

Regina sighed, not wanting to piss him off with an obvious lie. "Do you remember Robin from the bonfire?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I used to be in love with him."

Graham's eyebrows rose at that little bomb of information. "How did I not know this?"

"You and I weren't as close back then. We met and within a few days I was mad about him. He's older, so we were just friends. Sometimes I tutored him. But I always wanted more. We kissed when I was seventeen" – She diluted the information – "and just when I thought maybe he felt the same way about me, he went back to England. The bonfire was the first time I've seen him since then and… he told me he's been back in Charlotte for four years."

Her friend's eyes glimmered with sympathy. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish I'd known. I would never have left you alone that night."

"I needed to be alone," she reassured him.

"His reappearance is obviously messing with your head."

"No, actually he is."

Graham's face instantly darkened. "What does that mean?"

"It means he wants a chance to explain why he left the way he left, and he's been turning up everywhere I go in an attempt to get me to listen." Regina went on to tell him about the school, the gym, and the book club encounter.

His glower cleared. Now he just looked amused. "So, listen."

Regina jerked back in anger. "No. He doesn't deserve it."

"Regina, you were kids. If he's taking the time to pursue you, then he clearly feels bad and wants a second chance."

"He's had that chance for the last four years."

"Maybe he didn't know what to say."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," he said with a laugh. "But, Christ, you're working yourself into knots over him when all it might take to give you a little closure is a better understanding of where his head was at. He's offering you that chance."

Regina gave him a low-lidded look of displeasure. "If I wanted a voice of reason I would have asked for it."

Graham chuckled. "I'm just saying, unless there's more to this than you're telling me, I think he deserves a chance to explain." Some dark suspicion suddenly entered his gaze. "There isn't more to this, is there?"

Regina shook her head with faux calm. "No… but he is the reason I made a stupid decision back then. So… there's that."

Understanding settled over Graham's features and he replied kindly, "You can't hold your own actions against him."

Feeling guilty for lying to Graham and angry at Robin and herself for the predicament she found herself in with her family, she nodded glumly. There was no way she'd get the right advice without her friends and family having the full story, and she had no intention of rewriting the history she had given them with the truth. "Let's stop talking about me." She waved the subject away. "How's you? How's Elena?"

He made a face. "Elena and I ended it last night."

Her lips parted in surprise. "And you're only just telling me this?"

He shrugged. "There's not much to tell. We were out after work last night and we bumped into some of my friends from school and she started a catfight with one of the girls."

"Catfight?"

"Her jealousy is ridiculous. She has major trust issues. It was time to end it."

"We all have issues, Graham. Relationships aren't easy. Sometimes you have to work at it."

"Agreed. But I didn't want to work at it, so what does that tell you?"

"She's not the one for you."

"Exactly." He turned and opened the door. "Now that we've beat our relationship issues out for the day, let's get fed."

"You're sure you're okay?" Regina asked, following him inside.

"I'm fine," he promised. "I'm relieved, actually. Elena's problems were exhausting."

That night, Regina was reading, and she couldn't concentrate. She had been on the same page for the last hour. Knowing what she needed to do, she grabbed her phone and pressed the CALL button.

It rang three times before… "Regina?" Robin answered, pleasant surprise in his deep voice.

"Hi," She replied quietly, willing her heart to slow. "I…"

His voice was filled with a concern she remembered all too well as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Regina exhaled slowly. "I've decided I do want to know why you left me that night."

He was quiet for a moment and she was just about to break the silence when he said, "I want to ask why the sudden change of heart, but I'm not going to in case I scare you off. I'm glad you called, but I'd rather discuss it in person. Would that be okay with you?"

"If I say no you're only going to turn up at my next dental appointment, right?"

He laughed quietly, a seriously delicious sound that made her scalp tingle. "Whatever it takes."

"I still can't believe you came to my book group," she muttered.

"It got you to call me, didn't it?"

"Tread carefully, Mr. Locksley," she warned.

He chuckled. "Fine. I'll be good… if you invite me over to your place tomorrow night to talk."

Trepidation shot through her at the thought of them being alone in her flat. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Regina, what we have to discuss is personal. What I have to tell you is personal and I don't particularly feel comfortable with the stranger behind us in a café listening in."

She processed that, and unfortunately had to admit that he was right. She didn't want a stranger listening in on them either. "Fine," she grumbled, giving him her address. "Six o'clock."

"Does it include dinner?" he asked hopefully, a boyish cheekiness in the question that surprised her.

"We'll see." She hung up without saying good-bye.

She felt much too hot all over and suddenly restless as adrenaline pumped through her body. She hadn't felt this awake in a long, long time.

School was a blur. She was so preoccupied with the thought of Robin being at her place that night that she didn't even know how she got through the lessons. Somehow, she made it, and with her stomach a jumpy, jittery mess, she hurried home after work and began preparing dinner. She didn't know what to cook because she didn't want Robin to think she was trying to impress him, but she also didn't want to poison him with something he was allergic to.

She settled on pasta and salad. Surely you couldn't go wrong with pasta and salad. She had just finished when her door buzzer sounded, drawing her to a halt.

She was going to throw up. She was going to upchuck all over her nice hardwood floors.

"Deep breaths," She coached herself, turning back toward the door.

"Hello?" Regina asked.

"It's Robin."

Yup, definitely going to upchuck. She pressed the entrance door key, letting him into the building.

With blood rushing in her ears, she attempted to prepare herself to see him again, and drew on her powers of indifference. Opening her door, she listened to his footsteps as he climbed the stairs to her flat.

She saw his head appear as he ascended the staircase and her stomach dropped. His eyes lifted from his feet to her face as he climbed higher, and he gave her a small smile in greeting. Damn it. Why did she have to be so attracted to him? Why did she have to have so many good memories of him?

His gaze drifted down her body and back up again. Pretending she didn't give a crap, she stepped back. "Come in."

He moved inside, making her feel tiny, and despite his defection, safe. "Did you get taller?" Regina grumbled, moving away from him and the attractive cologne he was wearing.

He shut the front door behind him and shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

As her eyes took him in, it occurred to her that it had nothing to do with his height. It was his muscles. She gulped at the sight of his biceps, nicely displayed in the form-fitting hooded Henley he was wearing. "This way," she almost wheezed, abruptly turning her back at the sight of his amusement.

He followed her into the sitting room, where she'd set the dining table at the back of the room. "Nice place." His eyes hit the piles of books that she had in nearly every corner, and he gave her that familiar half smile that made her feel things that she didn't want to feel. "You need bookshelves, though."

Ignoring that comment, she gestured to the table. "Take a seat. I'll get dinner."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You cooked after all?"

"Only because I'm hungry."

"Of course."

Pissed that she was doing a very shitty job of coming across as being unaffected by his presence, she marched out of the room and into her kitchen, where she clutched the edge of her countertop, taking in a deep breath.

"This looks great," Robin said after she strode back into the sitting room to dump the food on the table.

"Beer?"

His lips quirked up at the corners and she could see the laughter dancing in his stunning eyes. "Sure."

She returned with the beer, slammed it down in front of him, and then shoved herself ungracefully into her seat opposite him. She gestured to the bowls. "Eat."

Not hiding his amusement any longer, Robin grinned as he reached for the salad bowl. "You seem agitated."

"Well, I'm fine."

His look said he didn't believe her for a second. She took the salad bowl from him, dumping vegetables onto her plate as he scooped up some lasagna onto his own. They were silent as they served themselves and started eating.

She kept waiting on him to say something, anything. Finally, she'd had enough of his seemingly comfortable silence. "Four years?" She snapped, glaring at him.

Robin contemplated her, appearing to memorize every inch of her face in a way that made her skin feel hot and tingly. He laid his fork down and sat back, twisting the cap off his beer with little effort. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving her. "Maybe we should start with the night at the boathouse."

Unexpected pain shot across her chest at the mention of that night. It stole her breath, that pain. Ever since she'd lost her virginity to Robin, the pain and humiliation of that night had really only ever belonged to her, because he hadn't been around to face afterward and no one else knew about it.

Discussing it with him for the first time made it feel like it had just happened.

She must not have been able to keep that pain out of her expression, because Robin tensed, and something like regret flickered in his gaze.

He set the beer down, his entire focus on her. "I want you to know that being with you that night was one of the best nights of my life."

Regina froze at that shocking confession, only for anger to quickly unfreeze her. "Don't you dare try to sweet-talk me with bullshit and pretty words. I just want the truth, Robin."

His features hardened. "That is the truth. You can be pissed off at me all you want, but don't question what I tell you tonight because I've never lied to you."

"For all I know."

"No, you do know. I've never lied to you, Regina. Not once."

"Well, if that night was so amazing how come you couldn't get out of there fast enough afterward? How come you left me lying there, feeling used and absolutely worthless?"

Looking pained by her questions, Robin suddenly drew a hand down his face.

She waited.

"I hate myself for making you feel that way," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Her heart was beating so hard against her chest it hurt. "Why, then?"

Understanding her question, he sat back in his chair, his jaw taut. "You were Regina. You were this great girl who made me laugh and looked at me like I was worth something, and every year you got more beautiful."

His words made her heart flip over in her chest.

"You were too good for me. I knew that the first time I walked you home. Pure class from the tips of your fingers to the tips of your toes. Not for me."

"I don't understand."

Robin exhaled heavily. "I told you I didn't get along with foster parents. And what I meant was that I really didn't get along with them. From the moment Belle and me were at their house, my foster dad made sure I thought I was a piece of scum, worthless. He told me I was nothing and that I would never amount to anything. He drilled that into me."

She couldn't help herself. Even after everything, she was hurt and angry on his behalf when he said those things. "He sounds like a bitter old bastard."

"He was the worst. The way he started looking at Belle, it sickened me. When Belle was going to be leaving, I knew I had to do the same." He sighed, leaning forward again.

"That's why you left Charlotte?"

"Yes, he was abusive towards us both and I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it for fear of them separating Belle and myself."

"I understand all that, Robin. But that doesn't explain why you left me in that room after I gave you my virginity and told you I loved you. It doesn't explain why you never tried to look me up since coming back."

The sudden intensity in Robin's gaze captured her. His voice sounded even rougher than usual as he replied, "I left you because I thought I didn't deserve to touch you. I felt like a selfish bastard for having sex with you because… I felt like I was nothing because he told me I was nothing, and scum like me didn't deserve to touch you, let alone take what you gave me. But I got so caught up in you and how much I wanted you I forgot all that… until you told me you loved me."

She felt cold, remembering the moment well.

"I didn't want you to love me, Regina, because I was terrified I'd hurt you, and, yeah, I know that sounds fucked up now since I hurt you by walking out on you, but at the time I thought I was doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Regina guffawed. "I thought I was in love with you. I let myself be vulnerable with you in every way I could, and you scrambled off me as if you couldn't bear to be near me. You broke my heart."

Robin clasped his hands into a fist, resting his chin on them. "I know," he whispered back. "I've never regretted anything more in my life. It was fucked up and stupid and if I could take that moment back I would."

"All of it?" She found herself asking.

His eyes drifted to her lips and then back up to her eyes again. "No," he replied, his voice thick. "Just the part where I left you."

"If you feel that way, why didn't you come back to me when you returned to Charlotte?"

"Because I didn't feel that way then. Nothing magically changed when I left. I still felt worthless for a very long time."

"When did it change? Why?"

Robin's gaze lowered, and he gave a tiny shake of his head. "I don't know. It was nothing. Everything. I grew up, I worked hard, and I began to find value in myself. Somewhere, bit by bit, day by day, I found self-worth. I found it by proving that bastard wrong."

"I'm glad you found that," She told him honestly. "But that still doesn't tell me why after that you didn't come find me."

"Because by then years had passed, Regina. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if I could stand to have you look at me like I was nothing after it took me so long to feel about myself the way you used to look at me."

"Until the bonfire?"

"Until the bonfire," he agreed, heat entering his eyes now. "It was a shock to see you there, but seeing you again… God, I thought I knew how much I missed you until I saw you again. I know I came on strong trying to get you to talk to me, and I'm sorry if I freaked you out… but you didn't look at me like I was worthless at the bonfire. You looked pissed, but it wasn't this fucking awful thing I'd built up in my head. With that fear gone, I just really needed the chance to apologize and I was willing to do anything I could to get that chance."

Something inside her, something she wanted desperately to ignore, exalted at his confession. "And now that you've explained everything… what do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness," he answered sincerely. The sincerity quickly dissipated under the weight of the intensity that entered his expression. That look filled the whole room until she felt stifled by it. "And a second chance to get to know you."

With her body physically responding to him, she narrowed her eyes and fought to ignore that response. "In what way?"

"Not just as friends, if that's what you're thinking."

Regina jerked back in her seat at his blunt reply. "You're not even going to pretend to want to be just friends, so you can try a sneak attack for more?"

Robin stared at her with serious determination. "I'm not going to hide that I want to get to know who you are now. I'm also not going to hide the fact that I think you're still the classiest, most fucking beautiful woman I've ever seen, or the fact that I remember the taste of you and it still makes me hard."

She couldn't breathe.

"Regina?" He frowned at her silence.

She reached for her beer and took a long swallow, trying to collect herself.

"Regina?"

Her eyes clashed with his. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say 'Robin, I forgive you and, yes, I want to get to know you again.'"

"I don't know if I can do that," She admitted.

For a minute she thought he wasn't going to say anything, but suddenly he stood up. She tilted her head back, watching warily as he strode around the table to tower over her. She sucked in her breath as he leaned down, his heat hitting her, his cologne wafting over her, and she couldn't suppress the shiver that cascaded down her spine when he pressed his warm lips to her cheek. Her eyes round with surprise, she gaped at him as he straightened and said, "I'll give you a couple of days to think about it."

She was sitting across from Graham, enjoying a coffee break with him.

She could feel his eyes burning into her.

Giving in to his silent question, she turned to meet his gaze.

He sipped his coffee and continued to stare at her without saying anything.

"What?" She shrugged before biting into her sandwich.

"As grateful as I am for you bringing me lunch, I am wondering if I should count on silence from you from now on?"

Swallowing her food, she rolled her eyes. "What, we can't just sit in comfortable silence?"

"You didn't come here to sit in comfortable silence." Graham relaxed into his seat. "So talk."

"But that would make me the whiniest best friend on the planet."

"I'll take whiny over mute."

Regina snorted, and turned slightly to face him. "You know exactly what I'm going to say."

"Hmm." He crossed his arms over his chest with a mock pensive look on his face. "Is it Robin in the drawing room with the candlestick?"

"Har-de-har-har." She made a face at him.

Graham grinned unrepentantly.

"I had dinner with Robin a week ago."

Her friend's eyebrows rose. "And I'm just hearing about this now?"

"Well, I've been taking some time, going over and over everything he said. He wants a second chance. At everything."

"Everything as in… a relationship, not just friendship?"

"Yes."

"Did he explain why he left?"

"It's complicated, but short story he was in an abusive household and had to get out."

"So why the change of heart now?"

"He's changed, Graham. He's not the guy he was back then, and he says he misses me."

It was Graham's turn to sigh. "I'm just going to say to you what I said before. Everyone deserves a second chance. It's not like what he did was so awful. He left without saying good-bye, but you weren't together. I think you're making this more complicated than it is."

They bloody well had sex!

Regina frowned. "We were friends, and he knew I cared about him."

"And he explained his reasons. You may not like them, but that's the way it is sometimes. We all do stupid things. Robin is trying to make up for his mistakes. He's been pulling out all the stops to see you. Surely that counts for something."

Yes – she wanted it to count for something.

She needed it to count for something.

"I just don't want to get hurt again."

Graham surprised her with a warm smile as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Then just try the whole friends thing first. It's not like anyone is forcing you to offer him more than that."

"Regina."

She shivered involuntarily at the rich sound of Robin's voice in her ear. Her hand tightened around her phone. "Hi."

"I'm glad you called. I was beginning to think I'd need to go to Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Much like Plan A but with increased work hours."

Regina smiled despite herself. "Well, no need. Your stalking days are over."

"That sounds like good news." He practically purred it, and her eyelashes fluttered closed before she could stop them.

Damn him!

"Just as friends!" She found herself blurting out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm willing to try to be friends again."

He was silent a moment.

"Robin?"

"Friends," he finally answered. "But with the hope of becoming more."

The butterflies were back in her belly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Fine. Friends will do for now."

"Robin —"

"You can't take it back. We're friends. We're officially spending time together."

Regina sighed, willing the crazy fluttering inside her to die down. "How does next weekend sound?"

He hesitated. "I can't do next weekend, I'm sorry. How about this Tuesday, after work, for drinks? I swapped shifts with a colleague. He's doing my Wednesday shift if I do tomorrow for him."

"That's good for you. You can have a drink and not have to worry about work the next day. However, a weeknight doesn't really work for me."

"Oh, come on, it's not like you're surrounded by heavy machinery. We'll have one drink. Or are you too old to go out on a weeknight?" he teased.

She grimaced. "You're such a child. Fine, Tuesday night. One drink."

Walking into the bar on Tavern Street on Tuesday evening, she almost tripped over her own feet at the expression on Robin's face when he saw her.

He stood up from the small booth he was sitting at, his eyes moving from her face, slowly down her body and back up again. The funny thing was there was nothing much to see except for her legs ending in a pair of fur-trimmed ankle boots. She was wearing her favorite green military-style winter coat with fur-trim cuffs. It fitted her body well, but it wasn't exactly sexy.

Robin's gaze made her feel sexy.

Damn him.

When she reached him, he surprised her by bending slightly to press a kiss to her cheek. Her cheek was rosy and cold from the freezing wind outside, but as soon as his lips touched her skin a blaze of heat radiated out from the spot. She must have looked befuddled because he seemed amused and pleased with himself.

Self-consciously she shrugged out of her coat, glad she was wearing a conservative navy wool dress underneath. However, she might as well have been wearing a nightdress for how hot she felt in close quarters with him.

Sliding into the booth beside him, her whole body hyper-aware of his, she knew she had to at least be honest with herself: She had never stopped being attracted to Robin and she'd once been in love with him. Despite the complicated past between them, despite the truths she was withholding, she knew that she could never just be friends with him on the inside whenever she was around Robin.

She'd missed it.

"How are you?" Regina gave him a small, hopefully platonic smile.

"I'm good." His gaze was intense on her, his eyes deliberately trying to hook hers.

For the first time ever with him, she felt shy. She glanced away quickly, searching the bar.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll have a glass of red wine, please."

As soon as he slid out of the booth her breathing steadied.

Her eyes followed him as he strode up to the quiet bar, powerful, graceful. He wore a dark blue knit sweater with a shawl collar and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was effortlessly stylish and comfortable with himself in a way he hadn't been when they were at school.

Momentarily sidetracked from her study of him, she picked up on the lust aimed at Robin emanating from the other end of the bar. Two women sat on barstools, speaking quietly to each other as they watched him with hungry eyes and come-hither smiles.

Robin wasn't even paying attention.

She relaxed somewhat at his utter lack of interest, jealousy slowly seeping out of her.

Yup. Definitely not just friends.

Damn him.

"So," he said as he slipped back into the booth beside her, putting her wineglass gently down in front of her as he lightly gripped his pint of lager, "How was work?"

Small talk. Yes, she could do small talk.

She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately distracted by the arm he slid along the back of the booth they were sitting in.

What the hell did he just ask?

Work! Right, work. "Good." She took a quick sip of her wine, hoping the alcohol would help her relax a little. "It's busy and stressful, but I love teaching."

"And you were always good at it."

Not wanting to take another trip down memory lane so soon after their last one, she shrugged and then smiled coaxingly into his handsome face. "You seem to be doing well. David speaks highly of you. Says you'll be a site manager one day."

"That's the goal. You work hard, you learn, you get there."

Regina smiled softly. "You say you've changed, but you had that attitude when we were kids. You took those classes when you didn't need to. You were always challenging yourself to be better." Except when it came to her.

"Not always," he replied pointedly, as if he'd just read her mind. "In that way I've changed. I go after what I want now, no matter what."

She looked away before they ventured into dangerous topics.

"And your parents? How are they?"

"They're well."

Robin tensed suddenly. "And Graham?"

Regina glanced up at him in confusion. "Graham?"

"The guy you were at the bonfire with." Robin shrugged. "Belle told me who he was."

"You certainly did your homework," Regina murmured, taking another sip of wine. "Graham is my friend Tink's older brother. He's my best friend. He's… been there for me…when I really needed him."

Robin frowned at her answer, not seeming to like it much. "But you're not together."

"No, it's not like that between us." Regina put her glass down, her gaze on the table. "Maybe we should steer clear of relationship talk."

"That's fine with me." He tilted his head to the side, eyeing her through his narrowed gaze. "Is the Princess Bride still your favorite movie?"

Regina laughed at the randomness of the question, relieved by the subject change. "You remember that?"

"Of course."

Regina shook her head. "I don't know what my favorite movie is anymore."

"We'll need to do something about that."

"I don't know. I quite like not having an exact favorite. Is the Untouchables still yours?"

"Nah, that movie 300. Now that is a fucking movie."

"I don't think I've seen it."

He smiled and even before he said the words Regina knew she'd just fallen right into his agenda. "Thursday night, your place, me, you and 300."

Regina opened her mouth to shoot him down, but stalled when she saw the glimmer in his eyes. He was expecting her to say no, and it suddenly occurred to her that her refusal might reinforce the idea that she was scared of spending time with him. And he could only assume that her fear of spending time with him stemmed from her attraction to him.

She jutted her chin out defiantly. "It'll need to be later on in the evening. I teach an adult literacy class on Thursday after school."

Robin chuckled. "I know that. And there's no need to sound so excited about spending time with me, by the way."

"Spending time with you doing what?" a familiar voice asked.

Regina whipped her head around, tilting it back to stare up at Ruby. She hadn't seen her since their last night out together, but she wasn't surprised to bump into her out on the town on a work night.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hi, stranger." Her eyes moved quickly to Robin and lit up. "So, who's this then?"

"Ruby." Regina hurried to think of something to get her to leave. She was the last person she wanted around Robin. She had no filter whatsoever. "Uh… aren't you with someone?"

"Date." She jerked her head in the direction of the bar and Regina saw another woman watching them. Her gaze was still fixed on Robin as she leaned across the table, deliberately showing off as much of her cleavage as possible. Holding out a hand for him to shake, she said in a faux husky voice, "I'm Ruby."

Robin quickly shook her proffered hand. "Robin. I'm an old friend of Regina's."

Regina stiffened as Ruby froze at the name.

Right then Regina cursed their nights at university together, especially the night that they got rip-roaring drunk and Ruby asked Regina if she was a virgin because she hadn't slept with any boys at college yet. Drunk and overly emotional she told her about her night with Robin and how she never wanted to let herself be vulnerable with the wrong guy again.

Ruby's gaze swung back to her, surprise in her pretty eyes. "No fucking way."

"Ruby." Regina pleaded silently for her to shut the hell up.

She shot Robin a dirty look. "You've got a lot to answer for. My girl has so many issues because of you."

Floor, open up and swallow her. Please.

"Ruby," Regina leaned forward, her voice thick. "Now's not —"

"No, he should know." Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, is he the reason you've been such a complete and utter boring bitch lately?"

"Watch it," Robin growled, and Ruby and Regina both snapped to attention as if they'd been bitten by the crack of a whip. Robin's eyes had darkened. She could feel the irritation vibrating from him. "We're in the middle of a private conversation. You should leave."

"I'll speak with you later, Ruby."

She made a small harrumph sound, then turned sharply on her five-inch heels and marched toward her date, grabbing her arm and hauling her out of the bar.

"She's a friend?" Robin asked quietly, incredulously.

"We met at uni. I grew up. She didn't."

He pushed his half-empty pint absentmindedly away from him. "Issues?"

Regina shrugged. "I honestly don't know what she's talking about."

"Belle told me she didn't think there was a guy in your life and that you haven't spoken about any from the past. Maybe that's what she was talking about?"

Her blood was suddenly hot with anger. She took a moment to calm. The last thing she wanted him to believe was that he'd done such a number on her that she hadn't been able to move on. She hadn't been with anyone else by choice.

Sort of.

Regina exhaled slowly. "No guy at the moment."

He appeared to relax at her reply.

Regina stared at him, letting her eyes connect with his and she felt the power of her attraction to him take hold. He was beautiful in a masculine way, sexy, charismatic. There had to have been many women in his life these last five years. The thought depressed her. "I'm guessing with the way you've been with me these last few weeks that there's no one special in your life at the moment, right?"

Still holding her gaze, Robin's lips turned up at the corner and she realized that she wanted to kiss them right there on that seductive spot. "There's someone. I just have to convince her of that."

Yup. Definitely wanted to kiss him.

Regina narrowed her eyes on him, doing unimpressed convincingly. "I thought I told you we're just friends."

His eyes dropped to her mouth in a way that made her squirm. "I heard you." His heated gaze returned to meet hers. "But I don't think you heard me."

That Thursday evening Robin did come over to her flat with takeout and the film 300 and they did sit and watch the film together and it was brilliant, and Robin's company was fantastic, and Regina was already weakening in her resolve to keep him at arm's length.

Breathe, Regina.

"I don't know." Tink shook her head at Regina. "I can see the resolve still there in your eyes. We need to chase that off."

That following Saturday Regina went to her friend's house Tink, Mal, and Cruella were there. And she'd pretty much been ambushed with questions about Robin as soon as she walked in the door.

"I'm guessing you're on Team Robin?"

"I think we all are." Mal handed her a cup of tea. "We haven't heard you talking about a guy like this since… well, since Robin. That's got to mean something."

"He's been back in my life three weeks. I can't just give it to him."

"No one is saying you have to," Cruella assured her. "But at least admit to us that you're considering it."

"Am I?" Regina argued. "Does my weakening of resolve mean that I'm considering it? No. It means I'm horny."

"Well, at least he could knock the cobwebs off." Mal said.

"Seriously," Regina continued, "I've worn out, like, three vibrators."

"I've already admitted to myself I would. But I'd be plagued with doubt every step of the way, so… it would be doomed from the start." Regina admitted.

"You don't know that," Tink replied quietly. "You'll never know that until you take the chance. I've seen the two of you together, the sex appeal between them is like nothing you have ever seen. You need love, Regina. You should take the chance with him."

From the expression on her friend's faces Regina could tell they agreed with Tink. But still, Regina doubted Robin.

An hour later, Tink's husband, Peter came to pick up his wife. As they were leaving, Tink turned to her husband. "Peter" – she glanced over at him thoughtfully – "remember that time you broke my heart but then proved yourself to me with your perseverance and I gave you a second chance?

"Yes. And thank you for bringing it up. Good times." Peter replied.

Regina laughed and shook her head at Tink. "You're subtle."

Peter sighed from the doorway. "Was there a point to revisiting a painful time from my past?"

Tink strode over to him, cupping his face in her hands. "Aw, babe," she said as she tenderly pressed her lips to his, "I was making a point to Regina. Robin wants to be more than friends and she's on the fence about giving him a second chance."

Regina found herself pinned beneath Peter's soulful dark gaze. "Tink filled me in about this guy and trust me, Regina, a man doesn't stick around, continuously trying to win you over, just for the chance to sleep with you. I'm guessing from the way my wife talks about him, this guy could get laid easily?"

Regina made a face at that but nodded.

"Then he likes you." Peter shrugged, as if it were just that simple. "If you still don't trust that, keep him hanging for longer. If he genuinely cares about you and knows there's something between you, he's not going anywhere."

Regina processed this.

Unmarked essays were piled on her coffee table while she sat on the floor beside her stack of marked ones. Every now and then she'd reach for her cooling mug of coffee and glance over at Robin, who was stretched out on her couch, dozing.

Dark and cold outside, it was warm inside her flat as the fire crackled in her grate. She couldn't believe it was almost December. It had been a crazy few weeks. A crazy few weeks of hanging around Robin. A lot.

After thinking over Peter's advice Regina decided that holding out on Robin longer was the only way she'd know for certain if he was genuinely interested in her and not just in sleeping with her again. Her gut told her that wasn't the type of person he was. Not with her anyway, but that nagging doubt, that memory of him leaving her alone on that fateful night, held her back from believing in him all the way.

Only time would tell.

The weekend after their movie night together, Robin had plans. However, the following Monday he turned up at her door after work, carrying a bag of groceries and film rentals. He quickly set himself up in her kitchen and she watched in bemusement as he threw together homemade meatballs and spaghetti.

They had fun that night, keeping it friendly, although Robin couldn't help himself – he tried to flirt a little despite her lack of any outward response. He called her on his lunch break that week, he texted her a lot, and tried to tempt her to meet him for drinks on the Friday. It was a busy week, so she told him that she had too much work to do. Not to be rebuffed, he asked her what she was doing that weekend and she explained that she was going Christmas shopping.

To her utter surprise, Robin invited himself along.

That Saturday they met at the Train Station and boarded together. For fifty minutes they sat across from each other and barely said a word. He caught her studying him, and he smiled at her scrutiny. "What?"

"You've changed, but you haven't."

There was recognition, an understanding, in his eyes that told her he knew what she meant. "You too."

"We always had this, though. Being able to just be quiet and not have it feel awkward. Not needing to feel like we had to fill the silence. I have that with Graham, but… I mean, he's like a brother, so… but other guys, we've never had…" Regina trailed off, realizing she was perhaps giving him more than she'd meant to.

Regina looked over at him when he didn't reply, and tensed at the sudden stillness around him.

He leaned toward her. "I know I asked if there had been anyone special in your life but, honestly, Regina, I don't want to hear about other guys." His jaw hardened and he looked out of the window.

That pissed her off. She was definitely not impressed with his display of alpha man possessiveness. But not wanting to have a fight in public, she stayed quiet, slowly allowing the burn of anger to dissipate. After ten minutes of now awkward silence, she replied quietly, "You and I are just friends." And if he continued to be a possessive idiot, that's the way they'd remain.

Robin looked at her sharply. "But you know I want more," he answered. "So, you also must understand why I don't want to hear shit about other guys you've been with. Guys that got all that I've wanted since I fucked it all up."

The weight of their history, of their feelings and confusion, wrapped around her with a sense of longing then, and she felt fearful. Of them. Without thinking, she whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore."

"You can handle it," he said stonily, his tone brooking no argument.

Regina forced herself to meet his hard gaze. "But can you?"

"As long as you don't talk about the guys you've fucked, or Graham too much, then, yeah, I can handle it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Graham's my best friend."

He ducked his head, bringing them closer. "I'm your best friend," he answered roughly. "You've just forgotten. My fault, I know. I can help you remember."

Honestly, she didn't know how to reply to that. It made her ache so much for what they had been and for what she was terrified to have again with him.

When they arrived at their destination, Robin broke the silence, saying casually, "Belle wants something called a Jo Malone for Christmas. Please tell me you know what that is?"

"It's a store. Did she say what she wanted from Jo Malone?"

Robin stared at her blankly.

"Okay, we'll go with a general gift box."

Somehow, despite the hairy moment on the train, they had a great time together that day. After shopping for a bit, they stopped for lunch at a cafe. There, she impulsively offered, "You know, if we don't get everything this weekend, I'd be happy to help you shop next weekend."

Robin's gaze softened at her suggestion. However, his quiet answer was a rebuff. "I can't next weekend."

She tried not to feel stupid for putting herself out there. She'd never have felt stupid about something like that when they were kids.

His eyebrows drew together at her silence. "It's complicated, but, uh… I'll explain it to you soon," he promised. "When the time is right."

Her stomach flipped unpleasantly and she did her best to ignore the feeling. "That's cryptic."

"It's just a long story. One I intend to tell, like I said, when the time is right."

Hypocritically, Regina didn't like that Robin was keeping something from her, even though she was keeping something from him. To cover that feeling of possessiveness she'd been pissed at him for only hours before, she shrugged casually. "It's not like we're… You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I fucking do," he said abruptly. "Whatever this is" – he gestured between them– "it's important. And I will tell you when the time is right."

"I don't want you to think I'm leading you on, Robin. I'm trying to give you my friendship, but I don't know if it'll ever be more than that. I need you to acknowledge that you understand that."

"I do. More than friendship or not… I'm not going anywhere."

And just like that, the ache was back, but this time the burn of it was almost sweet.

They had lunch, the air lightening between them. They joked and talked and then wandered back out into the crowds for more shopping. That night Robin finagled his way into her flat. Regina fell asleep watching a movie and when she stirred it was because Robin was carrying her into her bedroom. He gently eased her into bed and she fell asleep with the touch of his lips on her forehead.

The next morning, she woke up to find him asleep on her couch and when she asked him why he had stayed instead of going home to his bed, he said he slept easier knowing that she was safe. That morning she made him breakfast. She made him breakfast with a tiny fraction of her resolve much weaker than it had been the day before. Regina thought when he left that day that he wasn't coming back, but he did; he returned with materials he'd ordered for her. She canceled Sunday lunch at her mother's to watch Robin build bookshelves in her sitting room. Her resolve weakened even more.

That following week they were both exceptionally busy with work, but Robin found time to call her every other night. As promised, she didn't see him that weekend, as he had made other plans.

While he was gone, Regina realized something slightly terrifying.

She missed him.

Missed him deep-in-her-bones-missed-him.

It was a relief to see him at her door that Monday night after his disappearance. He broke his silent vow to give her as much physical space as possible by stepping into her flat and enveloping her in a hug that she felt in every inch of her body. He kissed her cheek, reluctantly pulling away from her. Regina was glad for the thick sweater that she wore because the combination of his cologne, his heat, his strong arms around her and his hard chest brushing against her soft one, all mixing in with the fact that she was giddy to see him, made her body physically react to his hug.

Attempting to shrug off her sexual attraction to him, she made dinner for them as if everything was perfectly normal.

Three times that week Robin turned up at her flat for dinner.

Regina asked him why they never hung out at his flat, not because it bothered her, but because she was curious. His answer was that her place was nicer. Still, she shrugged off her questions, her curiosity, and her doubt, intent on enjoying the present with him.

Deciding to leave the flat for once, they went out to the movies that Friday night. That clearly wasn't enough time spent together, and Robin insisted on crashing her babysitting duties the next went to David and Mary Margaret's and babysat Neal for them while they had date night. Mary Margaret made sure what she thought of Robin behind David and Robin's backs as they spoke to themselves.

"He's kind of cute." Mary Margaret whispered.

The biggest surprise of the evening, though, wasn't Neal's laid-back attitude – it was Robin's way with the kids. Neal loved him and he had a never-ending well of patience with them. Although thrown a little by these surprises, Regina felt like the night had gone well… until things escalated out of her control. David and Mary Margaret returned late that evening when Neal was already in bed, and Mary Margaret did the unbelievable – she invited Robin to Sunday lunch the next day.

Of course, Robin said yes to lunch.

To her increasing dismay her whole family took to him. Regina didn't know whether to be happy or devastated. She knew her mum and her friends thought he was fantastic – they pulled her into the kitchen to go on and on about his sense of humor, his easy, quiet way with the kids, the way he listened to everything Regina said as if it was the most important thing he'd ever heard… and of course they teased her mercilessly about how great-looking he was.

As if Regina didn't know that already!

The guys' reaction to Robin was possibly worse, because they were always so hard to please when it came to the boyfriends of their female relatives. They seemed to like Robin's quiet confidence, respected his careful answers, and enjoyed his dry humor.

Regina was fucked.

Even Graham liked him, and Robin was definitely much more reserved with Graham than with the others. David liked him as well, even the elusive Jefferson, who had just got back in town, struck it up with him.

The only person who was somewhat aloof was her dad. He was generally a lot more laid-back than the other men in her life, and his reaction would have taken her aback if it weren't for the fact that her Dad was the only one who knew the truth. Regina watched as he studied Robin, and she knew him well enough to know that he was trying to gauge whether Robin was worthy of that second chance he'd advised she should give him.

The only really awkward moment during the visit was after lunch when Jefferson's daughter came to stand beside Robin's armchair. She tilted her head to the side, inspecting him curiously as Robin smiled back at her in amusement. And then everyone heard her ask loudly, "Are you Regina's boyfriend?"

Regina wanted a black hole to suddenly open up in the middle of the sitting room and swallow her whole.

Worse, Robin's reply was, "Nope. She won't let me be."

Grace had immediately turned her cute look of consternation on Regina. "That's really rude, Regina."

And that was so adorably funny even she laughed through the blazing heat in her cheeks.

A little while later Mary Margaret and David got up to make coffee and tea and Regina ignored Robin's gaze, as she shot out of the sitting room after them into the kitchen. "What the hell are you all playing at?" Regina asked quietly. "What happened to Graham's and Jefferson's overprotectiveness? What happened to all of your overprotectiveness?"

David shrugged. "We like Robin. He seems like a solid guy."

Regina didn't even know what to say to that.

Mary Margaret added. "Regina, we all just appreciate how much effort he's putting in with you. We want you to be happy. It's obvious to everyone you two are more than friends. I mean, we've hardly seen you for three weeks and when we do all you talk about is what you and Robin have been up to."

"Friends, my ass," David grunted, stirring sugar into someone's coffee. "The sexual tension between you two is off the charts." His grin turned smug. "Reminds me of me and a certain someone."

"I thought I could at least rely on my friend to help keep things platonic between me and Robin. But you're practically spoon-feeding me to him."

David snorted, a long, drawn-out, sarcastic snort. "Be serious, Regina. You spend nearly every waking moment with him. If anyone is helping him with you, sweetheart, it's you."

Gazing at him sleeping on her couch, Regina was overwhelmed with her feelings for him. Feelings deep in her gut, throbbing in her chest, and tingling at the ends of her fingertips. The past week, after Sunday lunch, she'd seen Robin once for dinner, but work had kept them busy and at the weekend he once again had a mysterious family commitment. She came to the not-very-hard-to-deduce conclusion that this family thing occurred on alternate weekends.

So… they hadn't seen each other for a few days. The whole missing-him thing had gotten worse. That's why when she opened her door that night and saw him there she was flooded by her emotions. Whatever the mysterious disappearance was about at the weekend, Robin proved to her that he missed her as much as she missed him, because there he was on her doorstep the night after. He couldn't even wait a day to see her.

Regina told him that she had essays to mark but that didn't deter him. They ate dinner and then Robin camped out on her couch and let her get on with her work.

Her resolve had weakened.

She could feel it.

He just had to push her and…

Regina dropped her gaze from his handsome, sleeping face and resolutely attempted to concentrate on her work. As she graded Lee's she wished there was more she could do to help Lee see his self-worth.

"What's wrong?"

Regina lifted her head from her work at Robin's rough voice and question. His eyes were open, his low-lidded gaze affecting her emotionally as well as physically.

That rush of tenderness she felt clearly translated in her returning gaze because Robin suddenly grew more alert.

Resolve weakened further. Just one push…

Her heart was pounding hard, but she tried for nonchalance, tapping her pen casually against the papers in her hand. "I've got this kid in my fourth-year class. Lee." She set the essay aside with the others. "He reminds me of you."

"Yeah?" Robin slowly sat up, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned toward her. "You must have a soft spot for him then."

Regina laughed. "So sure of yourself these days."

Robin didn't answer; instead, his eyes darkened, glittering in the low light as he lowered himself onto the floor. The thundering heart banging away in her chest sped up even more and she unconsciously licked her lips as he moved toward her.

Her breathing grew shallow, her mind screaming Stop him! while her body happily gave in as he nudged her legs apart, putting himself between them, and moving his torso into hers so she was forced to lean back on her hands to create space between them. Robin wasn't having any of that. Instead he leaned farther into her as her head tilted back, one hand flat on the ground at her hip, the other sending the hair on the back of her neck up as he cupped her face.

"I know you still care." His words whispered across her lips, his mouth almost touching hers. She shivered, her breath stuttering. "And, babe," he continued, "I don't think I can pretend any longer that I don't think about being inside you nearly every hour of every day."

His words were almost the equivalent of his mouth between her legs.

Regina wanted him.

Robin took her silence as acquiescence.

His thumb stroked her cheek in tenderness, his eyes dropping to her mouth.

Breathless, she waited.

His head dipped, crossing the minute distance between their lips, and her eyes fluttered closed at the brush of his mouth over hers. Her lips tingled, and she sighed, excited for more.

His kiss continued in gentle seduction, a touch of lips against lips, the pressure increasing in increments as her skin grew hotter and hotter.

She'd never been kissed like this. No guy had ever taken such sweet time with her, as if needing to sample every last inch of her mouth. Every time she thought he was going to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, dusting butterfly touches against the corner of her mouth or nibbling on her lower lip.

The tingling was delicious. "Only yours," Regina pulled back a little to say softly, sounding almost desolate and wondering if in amongst the lust there wasn't some truth to that tone.

Robin watched her as if he were trying to read her. Tenderly, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Only mine what, Regina?"

"Your kiss. My lips tingle when you kiss me." Regina smiled sadly. "Real, honest-to-God tingling. No one else has ever made me feel that."

A dark triumph entered Robin's eyes. "Good," he answered gruffly, before lowering his mouth to recapture hers.

Her breathing grew steadily more and more out of control as he returned to torturing her with slow, seductive kisses. She longed for him to touch his tongue to hers, so she could taste him. She remembered the taste of him. There was nothing quite like it. She needed that back.

Pushing up off the floor, she reached for him, her hands gripping his shoulders when the sudden movement pressed their mouths harder against each other. Regina moaned in need and Robin crushed her to him, his other hand in her hair holding her to him as she opened her mouth against his. Her lower belly dipped as his tongue moved against hers, as his heat and taste filled hers.

Yes.

This is what she's been missing.

"Put your legs around my waist," Robin ordered, his voice thick with need.

Regina immediately did as he asked, her arms encircling his shoulders as he held her fast and stood with ease. She gasped at the feel of his hard-on, their eyes locking and creating imaginary sparks of molten embers at the collision. Robin carried her, their breaths mingling as they panted in anticipation.

She was barely aware of moving through the flat until he was lowering her onto the soft duvet on her bed, his body sliding over hers.

He held himself up, his hands braced at either side of her head. "No turning back," he murmured.

Pushing his shirt up, feeling his hot, smooth muscle under her hands, Regina shivered with excitement. "No turning back," She agreed, completely taken over by the sexual promise in his eyes.

Robin tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it somewhere behind her.

"Oh, my God," Regina whispered before she could stop herself, immediately reaching for him, needing to touch all that glorious skin. He was powerfully built, sculpted. "You're beautiful."

The words were almost muffled because Robin was peeling her own sweater off her, throwing it in the same direction as his own. "No, but you are," he answered quietly, his hands skimming up her waist to cup her breasts over her bra.

She arched her back, pushing them into his hands.

Robin gladly accepted her offer.

He kissed her, deep and hard, as he deftly unclipped her bra at the back.

Her hands traced every inch of his chest while they kissed, reluctantly letting go when he gently pushed her back on the bed and slipped her bra straps down her arms.

The bra disappeared.

Robin's gaze drifted from her face to her naked breasts and the heat in them made her breasts swell, her nipples tightening. She felt that roller-coaster dip in her lower belly and knew that if he slipped his hand between her legs he'd find her wet and ready for him.

He touched her, cupping her breasts again, squeezing them gently, thumbs rubbing over her nipples as he learned the shape of her again. His breathing had grown heavier and she could feel the hard press of him through his jeans.

She arched again, silently asking for his mouth.

He didn't deny her.

Regina sighed at the gentle brush of his lips against first her right breast and then her left. He tormented her, kissing near her nipples. And just when she thought she'd have to beg out loud, he licked her right nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucking it.

A larger ripple moved through her belly and she cried out softly, throwing her head back against her pillow.

Robin lavished attention on both nipples until they were swollen, until she was desperate for him. He pressed a sweet kiss to the outer curve of her breast and sat up.

Regina swore to God she almost came just at the sight of him straddling her with that dark hunger in his eyes – a hunger that would make any woman in the world feel combustible.

Their eyes locked, with thick, heady silence between them. Robin hooked his hands into the waistband of her leggings and underwear and he tugged. She lifted her lower body, giving him better access, and he raised her legs to peel the garments off. Once he'd divested her of them, slowly, gently, caressing her calves and outer thighs, he lowered her legs, spreading them as he did so. She'd never felt so exposed, or, to her surprise, so turned on as she felt with him looking at her.

With jerky movements, his jaw taut with dwindling control, Robin unsnapped his belt buckle and drew down the zip on his jeans. Every inch of her was on fire, her inner thighs were trembling, and she couldn't control her breathing as her inexperienced body screamed for his much more experienced one.

He pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down and she was faced with his huge, raging, throbbing hard-on. He was perfectly in proportion to his size but… she found herself tensing, her back stiffening against the bed.

Robin removed his jeans, pushing them to the side before moving into her, nudging her legs even farther apart as he lowered his torso over hers. He kissed her gently, trailing his fingertips up her outer thigh in a way that caused renewed shivers and her body to relax a little.

"I'm checked out," he whispered against her mouth. "I'm guessing you are too. You on the pill or do we need a condom?"

Regina hesitated, thrown by the question.

"Regina?" He nibbled her earlobe as his hand continued up over her belly until it found its destination at her breast. He squeezed it, his thumb rubbing her swollen nipple. She found her eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm on the pill," She whispered back in a daze, coming out of it only when his hand disappeared from her breast and found a new, even better location between her legs.

Her hips jerked at the first touch of his thumb on her clit, and he made deep, soothing noises from the back of his throat. And then he was kissing her, wet and drugging kisses as he played with her clit. She touched him too, caressing his shoulders, his back, his abs, strumming at his nipples in a way that made him growl into her mouth and press hard on her clit.

When he slipped two fingers inside her, she broke the kiss, moaning as her neck arched.

"Baby…" He peppered kisses along her jaw as he thrust his fingers in and out. "God, babe, you're fucking soaked."

She made whimpering sounds, her eyes fluttering open to meet his.

"You want me?" he murmured darkly against her mouth.

She nodded, jerking her hips against his fingers, needing more.

"Say it, Regina."

Mindless, she dug her fingers into his back, urging him closer, the sound of her panting filling the room. "I need you," She admitted breathlessly. "I want you inside me."

Just like that, she watched his control snap.

His fingers slipped out of her, he gripped her thigh as he braced his other hand at the side of her head. Looking deeply into her eyes, he moved. She felt him hot and hard against her center and then suddenly there was pressure as he pushed inside.

Regina stiffened, the feeling not quite as uncomfortable as she remembered it from the first time.

Robin wasn't even all the way inside her when something new entered his eyes, an incredulous question. His jaw clenched with control, he slowed to a stop. "Love…?"

Regina shook her head, not understanding what was wrong.

"Love…" He dipped his head closer, his hand cupping her face. "You're tight as a virgin," he whispered hoarsely.

Oh, no. No, no, no!

Regina swallowed hard, the arousal slowly dissipating as reality intruded. "It's just been a while." She pushed absentmindedly at his shoulders.

Robin's answer to that was to thrust deeper into her. She gripped his shoulders instead, her hips jerking up for more.

"How long is a while?" he asked, the muscle in his jaw flexing with tension.

She sought for a plausible lie. "First year, uni," She panted. "I've been busy since then."

Robin stilled. "You've not had a man in four years?"

Five, actually.

Regina shook her head again.

He suddenly shuttered his expression, so she couldn't read his reaction. And then she didn't care about reading him because he pushed all the way inside her before pulling back and then slowly thrusting in again.

The discomfort melted away as her inner muscles clamped around his cock. "Oh, God, Robin!" She tried to pull him in deeper.

"Yes!" He thrust a little harder and she cried out his name again.

He made love to her. With his body and his heart. Their eyes stayed connected as he glided in and out of her slowly.

"Come for me, babe," he growled, taking hold of one of her hands and pinning it to the bed while his other hand gripped her thigh harder. "Regina, I need you to come."

The feeling inside of her was building upward in a spiral, coiling tighter and tighter until her whole body tensed over a precipice.

"Yes." Robin thrust harder. "Come for me."

His cock moved inside her a few more times, desperate to light the match… and then it did.

It sparked, the tension inside of her exploding, an orgasm unlike any she'd ever had before flowing through her. She thought her eyes even rolled back in her head as she cried out.

She shuddered against Robin, opening her eyes to watch as he stiffened, his neck arched, his teeth gritted, and his eyes fierce as his own climax rolled through him.

He jerked against her several times, his hold on her almost painful as he came. He collapsed on her. His body still shuddered as he buried his head in her neck.

Her muscles were warm and languid and for a few glorious seconds she just lay there enjoying the aftermath of the most amazing orgasm she'd ever experienced, and exulting at the feel of Robin's warm, hard body covering hers.

Those seconds quickly passed, however.

When he raised his head, his features relaxed, and his eyes filled with affection, a dark, heavy feeling began to sneak into her gut. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back, but…

He pulled gently out of her and rolled off her. The feeling in her gut grew bigger as he got out of bed. Her eyes took in his long, muscled back, zeroing in on a line of raised skin on the left side of his lower back. A scar.

A new feeling of unease met the one that was already growing inside her. She watched as his magnificent body, bite-worthy arse and all, crossed the room and disappeared into the hall.

A few seconds later he returned, completely at ease with his nakedness. Wishing she could believe in the softness in his eyes as he looked at her, she watched on, a little perplexed, as he crawled back into bed with her. And then he pressed a wet washcloth between her legs.

Surprised by the sweet gesture, she bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything as he took care of her. Afterwards he disappeared for a few seconds again, returning to draw down the covers that were under her, so he could put them over her. He slipped into bed, lying on his back, and his arm came around her. Without saying a word, he pulled her into his side and she rested her head on his chest, her heart racing again.

"I don't know if this changes anything."

Robin replied on a huff of laughter, "Of course it does."

For some reason she wanted to cry. She didn't understand herself at all. "I should be lying here feeling happy, but… I'm not."

The air in the room grew chilled. Robin sat up, turning so he could look her in the eye. She could tell by the hardening of his jaw that he was more than a little pissed off by her reaction to them having sex. "What the hell does that mean?"

Regina went for honesty. Well… sort of. "I have this sinking feeling about us." She looked away. "I haven't told you everything, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

She felt the press of his fingers against her chin and he slowly turned her head, so she had to meet his blazing gaze. "You will, eventually," he said with a certainty she just couldn't feel. "I haven't told you everything either, but we'll get there. And that feeling… I'll make that go away. I'll make that go away by proving to you that I'm not going away. I'm here, Regina. And I want to be here."

She wanted to argue further, she wanted to run far away before everything between them imploded and left her devastated. But when he kissed her, pushing her back against the pillows, determined to make love to her all over again, she understood that there was a much bigger part of her that had nothing to do with her brain and everything to do with her emotions, and it wanted this here with him even more.

Regina was at Graham's that next night, she was just relaxing when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purse, that unease back in her stomach when she saw it was Robin.

He'd called her five times and she'd ignored every single one. She'd also ignored the text message he'd sent. Instead of going home, where she was sure he'd only ambush her and force her to work out her feelings before she was ready, she'd gotten the bus to Graham's flat. It was a small place that he shared with a roommate.

Her phone vibrated again and she studiously ignored it, reaching for her drink.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Graham asked as he returned to the room.

She shook her head.

"Okay." Graham eyed her carefully. "We've barely hung out in weeks, which is fine because you seem to be making progress with Robin. But now you're here, after work, avoiding phone calls. What's up with that? Is it him?"

"You don't want to know."

She felt Graham's scrutiny intensify. He sighed, putting his mug down on the chipped coffee table. "You slept with him."

Her lips parted at his perceptive deduction. "Annoying."

"So, you slept with him. It was that bad you're ignoring him… like the mature adult you are?"

"It wasn't bad, not at all." She muttered, feeling her cheeks blaze at just the memory of it.

"Ach, I don't want to hear that." Graham's face scrunched up like he'd just popped a sour apple candy into his mouth.

"I didn't say anything."

He waved his hand. "Forget the details. Why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm just trying to figure things out."

"And what is there to figure out? I thought you were giving him a second chance?"

"Am I?" Her brows drew together.

Graham smiled kindly. "Regina, you let him back in."

She nodded, knowing that was true and that, yes, she was preparing herself to give him a second chance but… "I just have this feeling. I can't get past it. It's this feeling in my gut that this time I'm going to get crushed to the point I can't get back up again."

Her best friend exhaled heavily. "You want to know what I think?"

"Always."

"I think that feeling in your gut… that's just the past talking."

She'd spent the last five weeks watching him infiltrate her life, pursuing her, spending time with her. Yet somehow, she still couldn't get Robin the boy out of her head, and Robin the boy would have broodingly shrugged off her avoidance of the past day and waited for her to come to him.

To her ever-increasing confusion, relief flowed through her to see him sitting on the steps at the front entrance to her building as she returned from Graham's. He was wearing a warm jacket, but it was freezing outside and he didn't have a hat on or a scarf. Guilt immediately needled her.

Graham was right. Avoiding Robin today had been immature. And here he was waiting on her in this bloody Baltic weather.

Was he telling the truth? Was he really not going anywhere?

"I'm buying you a scarf." Regina sighed, coming to a stop in front of him.

He lifted his head, his hands dangling between his knees, and her muscles locked at the expression on his face.

"Pissed off" didn't even cover it.

She waited for him to say something, to yell, to question her childish behavior, but instead he stood up and turned his back on her. Her mouth dropped open with more confusion, and she watched as he took the last few steps up the front stoop and waited.

Realizing that he was waiting for her to let him in, she hurried up the steps and passed him, her hands shaking a little as she unlocked the door. She felt his intimidating presence behind her as she attempted not to rush up the stairs to her flat as if a debt collector was on her heels.

Once inside, Robin wasted no time. "So, this morning" – his fucked-off tone made her stiffen as she slipped her coat off, "that kiss you gave me… it was bullshit?"

He was referring to the fact that she'd pulled him back for a deeper kiss, reluctant to let him go. The thing was, when he was right there in front of her, the unease she felt was harder to hold on to. By the time he was gone, and she was getting ready for work, she'd let that unease win.

"I'm just confused," Regina answered honestly.

"That's your answer?" He threw his jacket on her armchair and prowled toward her. "I've had the worst fucking day and that's your answer?"

Unwilling to be intimidated when she was just trying to be truthful, she refused to back up, even when he stopped so close she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. "It's the truth," She snapped.

"So, you're confused. That gives you the right to treat me like shit?"

The guilt was back. "No." Without even thinking, she brushed her fingertips over his chest, a gesture of reassurance. "I'm sorry for today. It wasn't fair. I'm just… confused."

For a moment she wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Then slowly the tension seemed to ease from him despite the hardness that remained in his eyes. He put his hand over hers that was still on his chest. "I don't ever want a repeat of today. We got problems, we talk. You don't leave me standing out in the cold like a fucking idiot."

"Were you always this bossy?"

A dangerous glint entered his eyes. "Oh, love, you haven't seen bossy."

She let out a gasp of surprise as he pushed her against the arm of the sofa so she had no choice but to sit on it, and shoved her skirt up to her waist in one rapid, smooth movement.

She clung to the sofa, feeling a heady mixture of apprehension and excitement as he roughly yanked her underwear down her legs. He pushed in between her legs, gripping her nape with one hand and tugging at his zipper with the other.

His kiss was hard, desperate, and that plus the torturous press of his throbbing cock against her sex was too much. He rubbed against her, stole her out of herself with his erotic kisses, and teased her until her skin was inflamed.

By the time her mouth was swollen from his kisses, she felt his fingers slip inside her, testing her readiness. He practically growled in satisfaction before he removed his fingers and thrust his cock inside her.

She cried out in pleasured pain, holding on to Robin for dear life as he gripped her hips and fucked her on the arm of her couch. It wasn't like before. It wasn't slow and deep and driven by longing. This was driven by frustration, confusion, desperation, and lust. It was ragged. It was intense. And she was so hot for him she came fast and she came hard.

Coming down from her climax, Regina felt her inner muscles spasm as Robin growled, "Fuck, Regina. Fuck, feels so good," before groaning as he came inside her.

Panting for breath, feeling somewhat bewildered by how different and yet exciting that had been, she waited for Robin to make the next move.

His next move was to kiss her slowly, sweetly, and pull back to ask in belated concern, "You okay? I wasn't —"

She covered his mouth with her hand, stroking his cheek, smirking in satisfaction. "I might have to piss you off more often."

He rewarded her humor with a sinful grin. "My love likes it hard."

"I like you," Regina whispered, feeling that ache in her chest expand.

He brushed his knuckles along her jaw, tenderness burning in his eyes now. "Does that mean you're going to give this a real shot? No more avoiding us?"

She thought about him sitting out on her front stoop in the winter cold.

"Yes." She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "This is me officially giving us a shot."

The next week with Robin was exhilarating in its simple beauty. He spent every night at her place, including the weekend, and they made love. Sometimes it was sweet and sometimes it was wild, and every time it was mind-blowing. When they weren't going at it like teenagers who'd just discovered the power of sex, they hung out like always. It was addictive. He was addictive. Regina felt so content that she was scared of it.

He surprised her at work one day, her heart jumped at the sight of Robin standing in her doorway, she frowned. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes ran the length of him. He was wearing his work clothes. She tried to ignore the fact that she found him sexy like this.

He pulled a wrapped sandwich out of the bag and placed it on the desk in front of her. A bottle of water followed it. "You sounded stressed this morning." Grabbing a chair, he put it opposite her desk and sat down, pulling another sandwich out of the paper bag. "I just wanted to make sure you ate something." A pucker appeared between his brows. "You've lost weight recently."

Touched by his thoughtfulness, she smiled as she picked up the sandwich. "The weight loss is because of all the sex. Someone hasn't left me alone for the past week and a half."

He grunted. "Like you're complaining."

"FYI, I got my period this morning, so no sex for us for the next few days."

"Nice timing. I've got my family thing this weekend."

There was that sinking feeling back to piss her off some more. "Family thing. Right."

Robin shot her a knowing look. "Soon," he promised. Changing the subject quickly, he gestured to her marking. "You can work, babe."

After her work day, she returned to the flat to find Robin waiting for her. He cooked dinner. She read a book while he watched a movie. And when it was time for bed, they fell asleep on their sides, her legs tangled in his as he held her tight.

"Okay." Graham said that weekend, he was at Regina's and they were sharing a pizza. "On to a much more interesting subject. Robin: the high school fantasy come to life."

Regina laughed. "He's definitely a fantasy."

"As long as he's treating you good." Graham said.

"Oh, yes. Definitely." Regina said with a wink.

"Not like that ass from the past who hurt you so much."

"Graham." Regina warned.

"So, are you seeing him tonight?"

At the reminder that she wouldn't be seeing him because of his "family thing," Regina felt her mood sink. "He disappears every other weekend. He says it's a family thing and that he'll explain when the time is right. I know it's not Belle, as she is out of town this weekend."

"Withholding information." Graham raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about that?"

"What can I do?" Regina smiled sadly.

"If you need me to talk-.

"No. Let me handle this." Regina said.

To her delight and surprise, that Sunday afternoon Robin turned up at her door. He offered no explanation other than there had been a change of plans. It thrilled her that he'd come to see her immediately upon said change of plans, even if it bothered her that she didn't know what said original plans had been.

It thrilled her even more when he took her ice skating. Something she hadn't done since she was a kid.

"Come on." Regina said.

"There's no way I'm putting my feet on ice."

"You won't. You'll put skates on ice."

"There's no way I'm putting my feet in rented skates."

Regina stopped, probably annoying everyone who had to walk around them to continue down the pathway. "Please," she pleaded.

He stared at her, completely unmoved.

"Chicken." Regina said.

"Really?"

Regina huffed, laughing half in amusement and half in annoyance as she pushed against his chest. "Come on. I want to skate with you. We'll be like a perfect, romantic Christmas card."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Regina, I don't think you should do that," Robin warned, crossing his arms over his chest as she showed off.

For someone who was as big as he was and who hadn't skated much, Robin had great balance. He hadn't fallen on his arse once, although he'd stuck to the outer edges of the rink in hopes that she'd let him disembark soon.

His warning came too late, caught up in skating she slammed into someone, knocking them down, and causing in the process 4 others to be knocked down as well. Robin was at her side in an instant, helping her up. Regina looked at the other person, and quickly made sure they were ok, which they were. As Robin was helping her off the rink, Regina caught Robin smirking.

"Don't say a word."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

Regina punched him playfully. "You keep up the teasing, you're not getting your Christmas present." She'd bought him a Blu-ray player since he'd said he didn't have one and she knew how much he loved movies.

Robin looked down at her, pulling her in closer to his side. "You'll still get yours."

Her eyes lit up. "You got me a present?"

"Of course."

"I like presents."

His gaze turned deeply affectionate. "Duly noted."

Warmth pulsed through her at the expression on his face. Regina held on tighter to him. "I kind of like you. You know that, right?"

His answer was to stop them in the middle of the crowds again and kiss her like there was no one else around.

After a lengthy, heated embrace, she pulled back to grin up at him. "You're really cool."

He grinned back. "Good thing one of us is."

She narrowed her eyes. "You have two hours to get the skating incident out of your system, and then no more."

"I object. Two hours isn't long enough."

"It's plenty long enough."

"The length of teasing should be in proportion to the magnitude of the incident. Love, you just took out five people simultaneously on an ice rink. I'd say that's at least the first five years of our lives together. One year per person."

Regina wanted to argue with the math, but she knew if their roles were reversed she'd be taking the absolute piss out of him for it for years to come. "Fine," she grumbled. "Five years."

He hugged her to his side and started leading her up the hill again. "You do realize you just committed yourself to me for at least five years."

That sneaky little… She gave him a look of reluctant admiration. "Nicely played, Locksley. Nicely played."

For the last few weeks, she'd taken to waking just before Robin's alarm was set to go off. Mostly, she would just cuddle in closer to him and close her eyes again.

However, that morning she woke up to discover that they were tangled in each other as they lay on their sides, her outer thigh resting over his, her lower body pressed into him.

Robin might be asleep, but his body was aware of the close proximity of its manly bits to her womanly bits. With his hard-on pushing against her belly, she felt a delicious tingle between her legs that woke her up entirely.

Trailing her hands up his naked back, she delighted in the feel of him. She lowered her head and started kissing her way down his chest.

Suddenly his arms tightened around her, and he pushed them until she was flat on her back and he was braced over her.

He looked down at her through sleepy eyes. "First your snoring keeps me awake and now you're trying to make me late?" His voice was even more gravelly than usual. So unbelievably sexy she wanted to touch herself as she listened to him talk.

She squirmed under him until she had her legs wrapped lightly around his hips. "I'm trying to make up for the snoring with sex, but if you're not interested…," she teased, moving to drop her legs.

"That's not a gun pressing against you, love."

Regina grinned cheekily and shook her head. "No, that's your cock."

Robin grinned back. "You just like saying that word, don't you?"

Regina nodded as he lowered his head to press kisses to her neck. "Cock." His kisses turned to love bites and she giggled. "Cock, cock, cock."

Growling, Robin rolled them, so he was on his back and she was astride him. He looked up at her, his beautiful blue eyes as awake as his hard-on now. His hands flexed on her hips as the sexual heat in his eyes ignited. "Ride my cock, Regina," he ordered gruffly.

Regina purred, lifting herself over him until she felt the tip of him at her entrance. She grew wet at just the promise of him. "Just because you asked so nicely…"

Robin had decided he wanted them to get away for the weekend. He said they needed to talk.

She knew it had to do with his mysterious weekends away and she was glad he was finally going to broach the subject. They'd been officially dating each other for a few weeks now. It was definitely time for her to know what was behind his disappearances, and she was preparing herself for the news.

He drove them to a cabin by the lake, once there he was out of the car and hurrying around to the passenger side to open her door. Her feet had just touched the driveway when he grabbed her hand and tugged her gently over to the front door. Bending down, he unearthed a key from beneath a ceramic tortoise and let them inside.

Heat hit them and she followed Robin in a daze as he led her out of a small foyer into a hallway and then to the right. Her eyes grew round with surprise as she took in the large sitting room. Antique furniture cluttered the space, but in elegant coziness. There were dark plum velvet sofas in the French style, a mahogany tea chest, and a huge crockery display cabinet with china plates. But best of all was the roaring fire in the massive fireplace on the main wall. Shadows danced around the darkening room as the flames from the fire licked out at them.

Her gaze dropped to the chenille blanket that had been placed in front of the fire. On it were a hamper, a bottle of wine, and a red rose.

Robin squeezed her hand. "You once told me this would be your perfect date."

Slowly, she turned to look at him in amazement.

… there was this scene where he takes her to this tiny cottage on his land, away from everything and everyone. They sit in front of a roaring fire, drinking and eating, sometimes talking, sometimes not. It was like there was no one else in the world but them…

"You remembered that?" Regina asked, her voice choked with emotion.

His head bent toward her, his lips brushing hers. "I remember everything."

"I can't believe you did all this." She moved into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I had a little help from the housekeeper, Melanie. She's a bit of a romantic, it would seem."

Regina laughed softly. "As are you, it would seem."

He cradled her face in his hands, his thumb sweeping along her jaw before coming to a rest on her plump lower lip. "Only with you."

She closed her eyes, soaking up the feel of him holding her, the sound of the fire, the heat of it against her skin, and in that moment she was reminded of the girl she used to be, the reluctant romantic who still believed there was something really special out there for her.

"I can never get enough of you," Robin murmured, pressing soft kisses down her neck and across her naked shoulder.

Caressing his back, she made a contented purring sound in the back of her throat. Her whole body was warm and languid after the two orgasms he'd just given her.

"I'll be back." He pressed one last kiss to the rise of her breast and then moved off her.

She pouted. "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. Instead he disappeared from the sitting room and then returned a few seconds later with a washcloth.

She bit her lip and spread her legs.

A predatory look flashed in Robin's eyes as he sat back down on the blanket in front of the fire to press the washcloth between her legs. "You keep that up and you won't be able to walk out of here tomorrow."

"I'm not doing anything," Regina whispered, smiling innocently at him.

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "You are so dangerous."

"Me?" She grinned mischievously as she pushed herself up and slid toward him, lifting her right leg over his knees so she could wrap both legs around his waist. He immediately put his arms around her and hauled her up so she was crushed against him. "I've never been dangerous in my life."

"You're dangerous to me."

She pressed closer, her hands coasting down his muscled back. "I like being dangerous to you."

His answer was to kiss her thoroughly and then bury his head in the crook of her neck, hugging her tight, almost like he needed her to ease something in him.

Her chest tightened with emotion as she sensed that Robin was feeling overwhelmed somehow. To soothe him she stroked his back, relaxed in his hold.

But then she brushed her fingers across the scar on the lower left-hand side of his back and without even meaning to she tensed. Robin felt it and pulled away to look her in the eye.

"It was your foster dad wasn't it?"

Robin didn't answer.

"I want to know what he did to you."

"Why? It's done."

"Because…" She shrugged helplessly. "I want to make it better somehow."

His face softened. "You already do. You always have. I'm sitting here with you naked and you've got your gorgeous body wrapped around me. Nothing better than that. And nothing can make that turn to shit."

"So if nothing can make it turn to shit, tell me. Now is the best time to tell me," she said to encourage him.

He sighed. "Fine. I was eleven. I broke curfew. I talked back to him. So he made me take off my shirt, shoved me face-first onto the kitchen table, and took his belt to me. He messed up – let his anger get the better of him – and the belt unfolded and cut a gash open on my back. He didn't take me to the hospital because it would ask questions."

She pushed into him, closer, as close as she could get, her lips brushing his. "I hate him," she whispered hoarsely, feeling the burn of tears in her eyes. "I hate him so much."

"Ssh, baby." He kissed her lightly, rubbing his hands up and down her spine. "Don't. I've let it all go."

She nodded, but the tears escaped anyway, and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck.

"It was all worth it to get this at the end of it," he murmured.

She was overwhelmed by her need to make everything better for him – wishing she'd been there back then, to take his pain away. From here on out, she wanted to make it so he never felt that way again, so that he always felt loved.

Yes, loved.

Because she did, she realized.

She'd fallen deeply in love again with Robin Locksley.

She pulled away from him, throwing him a tight smile in response to his questioning frown. "I feel like I need a shower. I'll be back in a bit." She was gone before he could say a word.

Stripping out of her clothes quickly, she jumped in the hot shower and leaned her forehead against the cool tiles. She tried breathing in and out slowly to ease her anxiety.

It wasn't long before the shower door opened behind her, but she didn't turn around. She felt his heat all around her as Robin stepped inside. She lifted her head from the tiles, her back immediately hitting his chest.

His hands drifted lightly up the curve of her waist, fingertips trailing a featherlight path over her ribs, until he was cupping her breasts in his palms. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, arching into his touch.

His thumbs brushed over her pebbled nipples and her lower belly rippled with arousal.

Without saying a word, Robin played her body, touching her, caressing her, kneading her. As she panted for breath, he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed his fingers inside her. She leaned her hands on the tiles in front of her and rode his fingers.

"Fuck me," She groaned in desperation.

Suddenly Robin's fingers were gone, her hips were gripped hard in his hands, and his cock was gliding into her. She cried out at the fullness of him inside her and reared back into his gentle thrusts.

He cupped her right breast again, pressing her back into him as he squeezed it while his other hand moved between her legs. His fingers slid over her clit, back and forth, as he continued to fuck her in slow, tormenting thrusts.

She rested the back of her head on his chest, her hands on his hips behind her, desperate for satisfaction. He pushed her toward it, until her whole body stiffened.

Robin felt it and started pumping harder, faster.

The tension inside her broke apart, the orgasm quivering through her whole body as her eyes fluttered closed in absolute bliss.

She melted against Robin and he held her tighter, his breath hot on her skin, his grunts and pants increasing as he chased his own climax. And then suddenly she felt his teeth on her shoulder as his body tightened a few seconds before his hips jerked hard with release.

He pressed her against the tiles, his body shuddering as he came inside of her.

"Fuck," he breathed, caressing her bottom.

She shivered, her heart still racing in her chest.

That had been intense.

And apparently Robin wasn't done with intense.

He pulled out of her slowly, but she didn't even have time to regret the loss of him before he spun her around to face him. She stared up at him to find his expression fierce. His grip on her shoulders was uncompromising. "When we were kids, I was in love with you."

Surprise, gratification, relief, sheer joy… it all moved through her as her eyes widened at his abrupt confession.

"That never went away, Regina." He rested his forehead against her. "And now that I know you again, I'm even more in love with you."

Oh, shit. her throat closed up. She knew, she just knew, she couldn't say it back yet.

"Ssh," he murmured, feeling her tension. He kissed her gently. "I can wait for you to say it. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Nothing will change that." His eyes searched hers. "Whatever that was out there, stop. I don't want you to be sore about our past anymore. It's done. We can't take it back. But we have now. And now is good."

Too emotional to form words, she just nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest, near his heart, and let him hold her as the warm water cascaded over them.

The next morning, Regina sighed regretfully as she tidied away all evidence of their visit to the cottage. When Robin came in from putting their bags in the car and saw the uncharacteristic pout on her lips, he cracked a smile. "Back to reality."

She wrinkled her nose. "Do we have to?"

His smile disappeared. "We have a lot to talk about when we get back."

Her stomach flip-flopped. "Why don't we talk about it now?"

"I'd rather we talk about it back home. It's a pretty big deal."

"It is about your mysterious weekends, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, let's hit the road now, because the suspense has been killing me for weeks."

Later, Robin pulled up outside her flat. "You go in. I'll drop the rental off and get a cab back."

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "Text me when you're nearly at the flat. I'll put the kettle on for you."

"Sure, love."

Regina got out of the car, grabbed her bag, and ducked her head back in the passenger door, everything she wasn't quite ready to say but definitely felt shining in her eyes. "Thank you for a beautiful weekend."

His mouth kicked up at the corner. "It's not over yet, Regina."

She reluctantly shut the door on that rather thrilling comment and hurried into her building out of the cold. As much as she loved her flat, she really did miss the cottage already. Pottering around the flat, putting on the heat, tidying up the mess she'd left in her bedroom after Robin had dropped the surprise getaway on her, she couldn't ignore the kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach. She was beyond nervous about Robin's upcoming discussion with her. In fact, it was an understatement to say she was growing a little impatient with the "family thing." she'd even spoken to Mary Margaret about it. She reckoned Robin was waiting until Regina said "I love you" before divulging whatever this unspoken commitment was.

"It's obviously important. It's not hard to guess he just needs to know you two are serious before he tells you," she'd opined.

"But we are serious."

"Have you told him you love him?"

"No."

"Then how does he know how serious you are?"

She wondered now, after he had said, "I love you," if there hadn't been some truth in what Mary Margaret said. They had grown much closer over the last two weeks. Perhaps Mary Margaret was right. Maybe he had just needed to know that she was serious about him.

Regina had barely begun unpacking when her phone went off. Assuming it was the text message from Robin, she was more than a little surprised to see Ruby's name on the screen. she swiped it, opening her message.

 _Don_ _'t shoot the messenger. I was at the Market last weekend and saw this. I thought it through and finally decided you needed to see it._

Regina opened it up, and her heart stopped upon seeing the attachment. The photo captured Robin by one of the market stalls. He was carrying a little boy and smiling at a pretty brunette who was laughing up into his face.

The little boy… he had Robin's coloring… Robin's dimples…

The phone slipped from her hand and she felt her knees wobble.

Suddenly she was on the carpet, attempting not to throw up at the implications of the photograph. Her heart was racing too hard. She couldn't breathe properly.

Suddenly everything began to make sense and she knew, she just knew, what Robin was returning home to tell her. She forwarded the picture to him so he'd know she knew too.

Ruby just texted this to me.

It felt like forever as she waited on the floor for an answer, but it was only a minute or two at most before her phone rang. She clicked the ANSWER button.

"Regina" – Robin sounded out of breath – "I can explain. I'll be ten minutes."

"Robin —"

She heard the click as he hung up. She managed to gather some of her wits about her and stood up from the floor.

The buzzer went off.

In a daze, she let Robin into the building, opened her door for him, and returned to the sitting room. She frowned at the mess she was supposed to be tidying up.

"Regina."

She whirled around to face Robin as he strode into the room, his eyes glittering, his face flushed. He was coming straight for her. "Don't." She held up her hands to stop him. He froze. "Explain first."

She watched the muscle tick in his jaw. "I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He cursed under his breath, rubbing a hand over his hair. "That I have a son."

The words hung heavy in the cold air. She closed eyes against the truth.

"His name is Roland. The woman in the picture is Marian, his mom. I was at the market with them last weekend along with Marian's fiancé."

"You have a son?" Regina opened her eyes, sure the pain of that truth was blazing clear for him to see. "That's what today's talk was supposed to be about?"

Robin's features were strained as he nodded. "He's three."

She did the calculations in her head and they took her breath away. "When you…" She was starting to shake. "When you came back to Charlotte you… you knocked someone up?"

He took a placating step toward her, as though she were a wounded, abandoned dog, unpredictable but needing comfort. "Regina, Marian and I were friends at school. Sort of. We hung around with the same people. I was back a couple of months and I was still trying to sort my head out about everything, and a friend invited me to a party. I thought loosening up might help. I got really drunk. Marian was there and she was wasted too. We hooked up." He said it gruffly, like he felt guilty about it. "She got pregnant. We didn't want to be together, but I'd never leave my kid."

He was saying it all. Explaining the situation. She heard it. She knew she did. But the past was so much louder than his explanation.

"I get Roland every other weekend and we alternate holidays, but his mom, me, and her fiancé, Cooper, are pretty tight. We have a good relationship, which is great for Roland." Despite her distraction she saw a happiness in his eyes she'd never seen before. "Regina, he saved me. You want to know why I got over all the shit my foster father dealt me? Roland. Everything changed when he came along. I have someone who needs me to have faith in myself so that he can grow up and have faith in himself. But also, I need to have faith in myself so that he has faith in me that I'll always be there for him." He gave her that half smile of his she loved. "Kid thinks I'm a goddamn superhero… but he's the one that saved me. He's the reason I wanted another chance with you. He made me feel like maybe I could deserve you."

Regina knew that was a good thing. She knew that.

But that feeling of happiness for him, that relief for him she knew was in her somewhere, was buried under a mountain of irrational fury.

"Regina, baby, please say something. I'm sorry I kept this under wraps, but I wanted to give us a chance first. I thought if I told you right away it would scare you off, and I needed the chance to remind you how right we are for each other. I knew after last weekend that you and I are solid, so I was going to tell you today and then introduce you to Roland next weekend. Marian already knows about you, but I needed to be sure about us before Roland meets you. I'm sure, babe. You know that. But I had to be sure that you loved me back, that this was serious, and that we definitely have a future."

It was the most he had said in one breath since the first night he'd come to her flat. Something like panic flickered in his eyes. Beautiful eyes. Eyes she loved.

Eyes she wanted – no, needed – gone.

She searched for a semblance of numbness to get her through the next five minutes.

"Regina —"

"I don't want kids," She said dully, holding on to the numb sensation.

Robin blinked in confusion. "What?"

She took a step toward him, trying to herd him out of her home. "I don't want kids. Ever."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a schoolteacher."

"So?" She shrugged, her expression carefully blank. "I don't want kids. Mine or anyone else's."

"Regina, just take a minute. We need to talk about this. This is us."

Looking him directly in the eye, she replied with calm and authority, "As of right now there is no us." The calm slipped somewhat. "You should have told me you had a son."

Suddenly her upper arms were gripped in his hands, his body brushing hers, his face close. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't you." He gave her a little shake, as if trying to loosen her up, get back to something that made sense.

It worked.

She wrenched out of his hold, her face twisted in anger. "You don't know me." She shoved him, stumbling away from him. "Obviously."

"Goddammit. I can't believe this shit." His voice lowered to a growl. "You're not even going to discuss this? Just… we're over? After everything? After spending the best few weeks in the fucking history of weeks, you're seriously showing me the door without talking it through?"

"This isn't a little thing, Robin." The self-control was slipping already, her voice climbing higher on every word. "You kept a son from me. A son! And yes… we are over! You lied!" She panted, shuddering from the weeping wounds inside her. "I don't want kids. I certainly don't want yours. So, get the fuck out of my life and stay there."

If she hadn't been so tightly clasped inside the past's vicious grip, she might have faltered in her resolve at the expression in Robin's eyes. The incredulity. The loss.

Then his face tightened with his own fury.

He leaned into her, eyes sparking with fire as he hissed in her face, "It's a good thing I did keep Roland away from you, because I wouldn't want him around whatever shit this is."

Wearing a look of disgust, Robin turned around and stormed out of the flat.

She jumped at the sound of her front door slamming and immediately swayed with dizziness. Her hands groped for the couch to steady herself.

She took a few shallow breaths.

Her feet started to move, walking her through a fog, cold little pinpricks of nausea covering her face. As she walked into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and the past was right there in front of her….

 _Regina smiled at Graham as he walked beside her. Ruby was just a little ahead of them, talking on her phone._

 _Three months ago. Well, just under. That's how long since she saw Robin – her last image of him was the boathouse… that horrified look in his eyes as he dressed and then hurried from the house. She didn't expect to hear from him after he'd taken her virginity and then rejected her, she had been told later that he had went back to England._

 _Her family and friends had noticed her despondency. They were worried. She was worried. When she didn't feel numb, she felt like crap. She'd had a sickness bug that she couldn't seem to shake, and she had pains. She didn't feel like herself and she knew if she didn't go to the doctor soon, her parents would force her to._

 _Ruby grinned over her shoulder at them and murmured something into her phone._

" _What do you think she's saying right now?" Graham squinted against the winter sun._

" _That we make a cute couple," Regina answered wryly._

 _Graham looked surprised. "You think?"_

" _Something I've learned watching the women around me fall in love… it makes them want everyone else to fall in love."_

" _I'm not sure I like where this is going."_

 _She laughed weakly. "Don't worry. I'm not interested in falling in love. We can fight any attempts at matchmaking together." She felt a stab of pain in her abdomen and flinched._

" _I kind of have a girlfriend anyway," Graham confessed, distracting her from the pain. "I haven't told Ruby yet."_

 _Regina smiled. "Yeah? What's her —" Violent pain shot through her abdomen and she bent double, sucking in her breath._

" _Regina." Graham wrapped his arm around her. "Ruby!"_

 _More pain. Agonizing. She th_ _ought_ _she screamed. She felt a rush of wetness between her legs._

 _Pain. Nausea._

 _Fear._

 _Black spots in her vision, hundreds, thousands… until all was just black._

 _There was a beeping sound._

 _It was bloody annoying._

 _Pushing through the dark of sleep, that beeping sound grabbed hold of her and pulled her into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision hazy. She took in the fading cream-colored walls of the room. The polystyrene ceiling._

 _Where the hell was she?_

 _Her mouth was dry. Her body weighted._

 _Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head on the unfamiliar pillow to find her mother sitting on a chair beside the unfamiliar bed she was in. Her elbow was braced on the arm of the chair, her chin braced on her hand._

 _Her eyes were closed. Her cheeks pale._

 _The beeping behind her seemed to speed up._

" _Mother?" Regina tried to say, but it just came out as a croak. "Mother." She tried again, more successfully._

 _Her lashes fluttered and then she was looking at her in surprise. The surprise immediately disappeared as her face crumpled and she started to sob._

" _Mother?" Scared, she lifted her arm a little to reach for her hand and she spotted the IV stuck in the bend of her elbow._

 _She grabbed her hand. "Oh sweetheart, you're okay." She smiled through the tears._

" _What happened?"_

" _Regina?"_

 _She turned her head to see her daddy standing in the doorway. His features were strained, his eyes bloodshot. He rushed toward the hospital bed and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sweetheart," he whispered hoarsely._

 _Regina started to cry. Silent tears. "What happened?"_

 _A little while later a doctor arrived to explain. She introduced herself as Dr. Tucker, her surgeon._

 _She stood on her right, "Regina, you had what is called an ectopic pregnancy."_

 _What? Pregnant? No. She turned to look at her parents in denial. "No… I would have… known."_

 _The doctor shook her head gently. "Sometimes with an ectopic pregnancy there is bleeding, spotting, that is often confused with menstruation." She must have seen on her face that that's exactly what had been happening these last few weeks. "An ectopic pregnancy is when a fertilized egg implants itself outside of the womb. In your case, Regina, the egg implanted inside your left fallopian tube. Unfortunately, because you were unaware of your pregnancy, any symptoms you might have had were not picked up on."_

 _The sickness. The pain._

 _She closed her eyes in disbelief._

" _The egg continued to grow inside your fallopian tube until it ruptured the tube. You were bleeding internally when you arrived at the hospital. We had to perform surgery immediately. As I explained to your parents, we lost your heartbeat but managed to resuscitate you."_

 _She'd died?_

 _She looked at her parents and saw it written all over their faces._

" _Regina." Dr. Tucker's voice had grown softer. "We removed the damaged tube and you should make a full recovery from surgery. We're administering pain medication to you, but if you feel any pain, please let your nurse know and we'll administer more if needed."_

 _She looked up at her parents and saw in their ragged expressions what the last forty-eight hours had done to them._

 _She closed_ _her_ _eyes._

 _This wasn't real. This couldn't be real._

 _Two months._

 _Nearly dying, weeks of pain and recovery, missing school, dealing with the rumors at school… all without him, all without Robin by her side. The one person that she needed._

 _It had been a long two months._

 _A life-changing two months._

 _And she still hadn't explained anything to anyone. She sat on her bed, her emotions in complete disarray._

 _She couldn't bring myself to talk about it._

 _A light knock sounded at her door and she looked up to watch Graham slide in._

 _Without saying a word, he walked into the room and sat down beside her._

" _I know everyone has tried talking to you about what happened, and I know you keep blowing everyone off, but today you aren't going to."_

" _Regina, you passed out in my arms. There was blood. Ruby and I didn't know what was going on. You were dying. I was scared shitless," he confessed, his words thick with emotion._

 _Surprised, she looked up at him. Graham cared about her._

 _Sighing, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry I did that to you."_

" _You don't need to be sorry. Just tell me who got you pregnant, so I can kill him before Jefferson or David get to him."_

 _Still, despite feeling betrayed by Robin's departure, angry at him, so angry at him for leaving her to deal with all this alone, she felt fear more than anything else. Fear of her family discovering he got her pregnant. Fear they'd hurt him. Fear they'd think less of him._

" _Regina, you almost died," Graham reminded her harshly._

" _I know." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I made a massive mistake. At the beginning of the school year I went to a party. I got really drunk." She looked away from him. "I slept with this random guy I met and I took off afterwards because I couldn't believe I'd done it. I don't even know his name, let alone where he lives. And if I did, what would be the point? I had a miscarriage. He didn't know I was pregnant, I didn't know. We were both to blame for acting irresponsibly."_

" _But you're the only one who had to deal with the consequences. How is that fair?"_

" _It's not." Regina said as her tears started falling and she couldn't stop them._

 _Graham wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, his T-shirt instantly soaked where she laid her head on his chest. "You'll get through this, Regina."_

" _I keep seeing my mum's and dad's faces. I know I disappointed them."_

" _Ssh," he soothed, pulling her closer. "It's nobody's fault. Everything's going to be okay."_

 _The truth was, she was scared. She was scared one wrong move could rip life away from her. Suddenly pregnancy was something that could do that to her. It wasn't rational. She knew the doctor had told her that she could go on to have a perfectly healthy pregnancy, but the fear of another ectopic pregnancy was too great. Her fear forced her to grieve too young for what she always took for granted would be in her future._

 _Her miscarriage, her near-death experience, and her grief changed her. It made her a bit of a loner. She was depressed for months._

 _Her only salvation then was Graham. He was the only positive thing to come out of it all. Since the moment she'd collapsed in his arms, a bond had formed between them, gradually growing until they counted each other as best friends. He had always been there in those dark days to assure everyone else that she was still in there and that day by day she was making her way back to them._

 _Eventually she moved on._

 _She tried to let it all go._

Until Robin. He came crashing back into her life. No one but her dad knew he was the one who had got her pregnant and left her. She felt all alone again. She couldn't talk to her dad about it. That was too weird, too uncomfortable, and so it brought everything back.

She tried to fight through the hurt and disappointment to reach for rational thought. Robin hadn't known that she was pregnant. If he'd known, it would have been a different story. Regina was sure of that. It wasn't his fault any more than it was her.

Okay, if he hadn't left her she would have had him by her side when she needed him most. Maybe the days wouldn't have been so dark. However, he'd explained why he left. And Graham had been right. She might not like it, but his explanation was a good one.

She forgave him.

Her fingernails dug into her knees.

But to know now that he'd not only returned without looking her up, but that he'd returned and gotten some other girl pregnant and been there for her… It was devastating.

All that pain was back full force again.

It didn't matter if it wasn't rational. She felt it. She felt it scoring her insides.

The hardest thing she'd ever been through and he wasn't there for her.

But he'd been there for Marian.

She couldn't forgive him this.

"The turkey looks burnt." Zelena, her step-sister made a face at the dead bird as she approached the dinner table.

Mum had gone all out just as she did every year, and the table looked beautiful.

The turkey did not at all look burnt.

Regina shot her sister a dirty look, ready to reprimand him for teasing Mother when she was anxious, but Dad beat her to it.

"Zelena, stop being an idiot and go help your mum get the rest of the food through from the kitchen."

Zelena huffed and looked over at Regina. "I wouldn't look so smug if I was you, not after you just got dumped."

"Leave her alone, Zelena."

The last few weeks had not been easy, to say the least. She'd had to explain to everyone that she and Robin had broken up, but of course she couldn't explain why. She didn't get into it, and she tried her best to appear as unaffected as possible. However, no matter what she said they were all convinced that she was the devastated party in the breakup.

"I'm not devastated," She'd lied to them on more than one occasion. "We were barely together two months."

Yet the truth was she missed him so much she was in pain. All the time.

In the mornings she would wake up alone, but she would feel the press of his warm body against hers like a phantom in the room. She'd remember Robin was out of her life and that warmth would disappear and she was left alone in her flat. Her flat that had once been home and now just felt empty and cold.

Like its owner.

When missing him became too much, she'd reach for the phone, and just as she was about to dial his number, she'd remember. How much it hurt. Why it hurt. And why they were no longer together.

Of course, it made things easier that Robin didn't call or came around. She'd packed up the things he'd left at her place and had Belle return them to him. Belle and she weren't really speaking to each other, which made for a very wintry atmosphere. She discovered she'd known all along that Robin had a son. He'd asked her to stay quiet on the subject until he had the chance to tell Regina.

Regina barely got through the holidays, before she knew it, it was New Year's Eve. Graham had brought Regina out with him to a party. She drunk several shots, trying to forget Robin for a moment, the hurt, the heartbreak. She found herself in some man's arms, dancing with him, and for a split second she was able to forget Robin.

The room grew still upon the countdown and they all started shouting down from ten.

"… TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers rent the air along with whistles and claps, and she turned to smile up into cute-guy-she-couldn't-remember-his-name's face just as his mouth descended toward hers.

The instant his lips touched her lips, she tensed.

He kissed her. It was perfectly nice.

But there was no tingling.

She felt the burn of tears in her nose and in the back of her throat and she abruptly broke the kiss. She looked up, horrified by the wet in her eyes, and apologized to his neck since she couldn't meet his surely befuddled gaze. Hurrying away from him, she pushed through the crowds of partygoers and hurried outside.

"What the hell was that?" She murmured to herself.

As if in answer, her phone rang.

That was a surprise. It was nearly impossible to get through to someone on New Year's since the networks were so clogged with calls. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she almost dropped it when she saw the caller ID.

It was like the no-tingle kiss had conjured him.

Robin.

Feeling the breath whoosh out of her, she stared at the phone, unsure what to do.

Then, as if someone else had taken over her body, she pressed the ANSWER button and held the phone up to her ear without saying a word.

"I'm sitting here" – he started speaking, and the sound of his gravelly voice in her ear caused her to close her eyes in pain – "and for the millionth time I'm wondering what the fuck went wrong."

Still she didn't speak.

"I want to know what's going on, Regina. What's really going on? I keep going over it and over it in my head, and no matter what my brain tells me happened that day, I refuse to believe the person that broke up with me was you. There's something you're not telling me. There's got to be something you're not telling me." He sounded desperate, and the pain in his voice was like a fist twisting in her gut. "My head's a fucking mess." He sighed, his voice lowering to a rumble. "I miss you."

Frozen, his words like a vise squeezing her lungs, she couldn't say anything in return.

Robin waited a while.

Then he hung up.

She dropped her head, wondering why she suddenly felt like a coward. "I miss you too," she whispered.

She jumped as Graham came through her doorway at school and slammed her door shut. Slowly, nervously, Regina stood up.

Graham was furious and she had not a clue as to why. "What's going on?"

The muscle in his jaw flexed while he looked me over, seeming beyond frustrated and angry. "I bumped into Tink half an hour ago."

Her stomach dropped.

"Robin has a family?" he asked in disbelief. "A kid? A wife?"

"No." She hurried toward him in denial. "He has a son… Graham, we can't do this here."

"Just tell me what's going on and I'll leave."

"I found out that Robin got someone pregnant when he came back four years ago. She was an old friend of his. They're not together. But they have a three-year-old son."

He frowned at me in confusion. "You broke up with Robin because he has a child?"

The incredulity in his voice made her anxiety spike even more, but she nodded, hoping her expression didn't give her away.

Unfortunately, the trembling in her hands did. Graham caught the shaking as he scrutinized her from top to bottom, and as soon as he saw it, he stiffened. Understanding flitted through his eyes and he pinned her to the spot with the force of his realization. "It was him," he said hoarsely. Renewed fury roiled in his gaze. "It was fucking him. You lied? It was him! He got you pregnant and fucked off!"

"Graham —"

But he was already marching out of the room.

Panicked, not sure what he might do, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom after him, running in her stupid heels. By the time she caught up to him he was striding across the parking lot toward his car and he was talking on his phone to someone.

"Graham!" Regina shouted, but he ignored her and got in his car. "Shit." She hurried after him, chasing him as he pulled out of the school gates. She ran to her car and her phone was ringing as she pulled out as well.

"Regina, what's going on?" David demanded. "Graham just called to ask what site Robin is working on. He sounds beyond pissed off."

"David, he's about to do something really stupid. Where is he going?"

She flung the phone down and sped over to where the site was, and she heard the commotion before she saw it. As she hurried around the office cabins, her heart plummeted at the sight before her.

Robin had Graham by the throat, his face twisted in anger. He thrust Graham away, but Graham barely staggered back before he swung out and clipped Robin in the face with his fist. There were two workers standing behind them, not doing much to stop them, and she could see more running toward the scene.

Robin punched Graham and suddenly she was in action.

"Stop!" Regina screamed, running toward them, pushing past the crew that was gathering. "Graham, stop I —"

Graham's elbow slammed into her head as he pulled back his arm in preparation to punch. The pain burst down the side of her face, dazing her, and she stumbled back, feeling hands on her, steadying her.

She blinked, trying to refocus, and when she did, she saw Graham staring at her in horror and an enraged Robin behind him, ready to lunge.

"No!" She pushed past Graham and collided with Robin, pressing her hands to his chest. "Robin, please," she pleaded.

Robin's handsome features were stretched tight, his jaw clenched hard. She could tell he didn't want to stop, but he did, taking a step back in silent acquiescence.

Head throbbing, heart pounding, legs trembling, she spun around to placate Graham. "He doesn't know, Graham. He doesn't know."

Graham's nostrils flared. "He still fucking left you."

"Yeah. He did. But everything else… he doesn't know."

"I don't know what?" Robin asked impatiently behind her.

Her shoulders tensed. She'd never wanted this moment to come.

Graham opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare," she snapped.

"He needs to know."

Feeling nauseated at the prospect she replied, "And now he will. But I'll be the one to tell him."

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Robin growled.

"Everyone out!" David Nolan yelled, Regina looked at him and gave a silent thank you as the room cleared but Robin and her.

Robin whirled around to look at her, a million questions in his eyes. Ignoring the throbbing in her head where Graham had clipped her, she dipped her gaze to Robin's lip. Graham had split it open. "I'm sorry about Graham," she muttered.

"I could give a damn about what he did. I want to know why he did it."

It took all the courage she had to meet Robin's eyes.

"Regina?" he prompted, his patience clearly waning.

"It wasn't because you have a son," she told him quietly.

The air around him instantly grew still, his look sharpening.

"I don't know how to say any of this," she confessed.

"Well, you better find a way because I lost patience with this shit weeks ago."

"When you left me five years ago I was in a really bad place. I thought at first, I was just heartbroken, that that was why I wasn't feeling great. But a few months after you left I was out with Ruby and Graham and I felt this indescribable pain. I passed out from it."

Robin's expression tightened, and she could see in his eyes that he didn't want to hear what was coming but recognized that he needed to. She didn't want to tell him because she knew in that moment that what she was going to tell him was going to hurt him, too.

"When I woke up it was almost forty-eight hours later and I was in hospital."

"Regina…" He seemed to plead with her.

That's when the tears started winning. "I miscarried. But it wasn't just a miscarriage; it was something called an ectopic pregnancy. That means the egg implanted inside one of my tubes instead of the womb, but because I didn't realize I was pregnant, the egg grew until it ruptured the tube and I started bleeding internally."

"You almost died?" he asked, his voice deep and thick with the emotion she could see blazing in his eyes.

"Yes. I had surgery. They removed the damaged tube." Saying it out loud just reminded her of all the resentment she'd been feeling, and without meaning to she let it spill out of her. "I lied to my friends and family about who got me pregnant. I protected you. I protected you, but you weren't there to protect me. I had to cope with having a miscarriage at seventeen. And you weren't there for me. And I know you had your reasons and I tried to forgive and I tried to forget." She swiped at her tears, but they were falling too fast for her to keep up. "But you weren't even back in Charlotte a few months when you got Marian pregnant. You were there for her, Robin, and as much as I know it's not rational, I feel like you betrayed me somehow. You were supposed to be the love of my life, but how can you be? I went through all of that alone only to discover that the supposed love of my life was there for some other girl when he was never there for me."

The small space was thick with a stifling silence, broken only by her labored breathing.

She waited for him to say something. Anything.

Without warning, he turned around and slammed his fist into the cabin wall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He punched it repeatedly, the wall crumbling like paper.

"Robin!" She moved toward him to stop him, but her voice had already done that. He sagged into the wall, his forehead resting against it as his shoulders shuddered.

"Robin," she whispered, her emotions confusing her all the more when an ache inside her begged her to comfort him. She walked over to him and he turned his head to watch her approach.

There was anguish unlike anything she'd ever seen in his eyes as they looked deep into hers. "You were this precious, beautiful gift that came into my life when I needed it the most," he said quietly. "I never felt safe as a kid. I knew what it was like to not feel safe and I hated the idea of anyone I cared about ever feeling that way. I started to care about you pretty quickly, so it feels like I've always only ever wanted to protect you, you know. And I didn't. So, I did betray you. And I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sor…" His voice fell away as he dragged his hand down his face, pushing away from the wall and turning away from her.

The door behind them opened and she glanced over at it to see David standing in the doorway. He took in her tearstained face and red eyes, the broken plaster on the wall, and Robin's obviously bad state. Eyes soft with sympathy, David asked her gently, "Do you want me to take you home?"

She glanced back at Robin, but he hadn't turned around to face her. He needed time to deal with this. She didn't know what to feel. She just knew that a man like Robin didn't lose control of his emotions easily.

She just knew that he loved her. Deeply.

And she just knew that it was all one huge painful mess that she couldn't fix.

"Yeah," Regina whispered, brushing tears off her cheeks and moving over to David.

David stayed with her, making her a cup of tea with a splash of whisky in it. He just sat on the couch with her, giving her the quiet she needed but also the comfort of his presence. He left when Mary Margaret and Tink turned up at her door, and she knew he'd been the one to rally the troops.

Regina told them what all had exactly happened to her years ago, once she was done, Mary Margaret looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You've been carrying all this by yourself? Why, Regina? Didn't you trust us?"

Regina shook her head adamantly. "It wasn't that. Please don't think that."

"You were protecting him." Tink said.

"Yes, though I don't know why."

"You love him," Mary Margaret stated simply. "That's why."

"I forgave the fact that he left me after we spent the night together, I forgave him for leaving the country and then not looking me up when he came back, and I did all that because, yes, I loved him. And I know that if he'd stayed, he would have been there for me through the miscarriage and my depression. I know that because the look on his face when I told him what happened to me said it all."

"Then why —" Mary Margaret bit her lip, not finishing the question out loud, but her eyes said the rest for her.

Regina felt that familiar ache throbbing in her chest. "Then why leave him?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

Regina knew they were trying to understand – and to a certain extent did understand – what she was feeling, but there was also sympathy for Robin in those expressions. "It hurt to find out he not only didn't look me up when he returned but that he got some other girl pregnant and he was there for her. I know it doesn't make sense to be mad at him for a situation he wasn't even aware of but… I can't help feeling betrayed anyway. I keep thinking if he hadn't left me that night… if he hadn't left me I might have been the girl he stuck around for. But I wasn't. Isn't the man you love supposed to stick around for you, to see you through the worst things that can ever happen to you?"

"The one time you needed him he wasn't there." Tink's voice echoed quietly into the room. "But, Regina… you know Robin's capable of being that guy."

Regina was silent because the reason she was in such a confused state was that she did know Robin was capable of being that guy. He'd been trying to be that guy for the last three months.

"Regina, just said it yourself, so deep down I know you know that it wasn't Robin's fault he wasn't there for you. Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have left you alone that night. He was in a horrible situation at home. If he had known you were pregnant, he would have stayed, but you have no idea how things might have worked out between you. I do know that the Regina back then didn't take no for an answer, so I have a sneaking suspicion you would have gotten your way. But that's not what happened, and as rubbish as it is, Robin had a reason for leaving. And as much as you don't like his explanation for not looking you up upon his return, frankly I can't be annoyed at a man who stayed away because he thought my smart, funny, beautiful, strong best friend was too good for him. I definitely can't be annoyed at him for pulling his head out of his issues and taking time to prove to you he wanted to be with you. He sounds like a good dad, and I've witnessed him with you – he treats you like you're the most precious thing on the planet. David and Victor were pissed off that you broke up with him, because to them, if you had to be with someone, they were happy it was someone like Robin. He was straight forward and he seemed very protective of you. We all liked that about him, Regina."

"Mary Margaret," Regina whispered, almost pleading. She didn't need to hear this. It just confused her more.

"But…" Mary Margaret sighed. "Sometimes we just feel what we feel. It doesn't matter what we know is logical, our emotions usually rule. However, I don't think Robin isn't 'the one' because he left and he wasn't there for everything that happened."

"Regina, if you don't think he's the one, then he's not. But ask yourself… why did you lie to your family to protect him? Why did you race after Graham to stop him from attacking Robin? Why does it matter if you're not in love with him?"

Turmoil. Total turmoil. There was no escaping it. Although Mary Margaret's questions had opened doors she'd been trying to keep tightly closed since breaking up with Robin, she hugged her friends hard because at least she was no longer carrying the weight of the truth on her shoulders alone. There was a simple relief in that.

Later that night, when her phone rang just before nine o' clock, she had to wonder if her body had a sixth sense.

Caller ID told her it was Robin.

She could have ignored it, but they both deserved better than that.

"Hi," Regina answered softly, curling up into a ball on the couch, the phone pressed tight to her ear.

"Hey."

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice in her ear.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do and I don't," he replied. "I would have come over, but I didn't know if you'd answer the door or not."

"I don't know if I would have either," She answered honestly.

"Yeah." He exhaled and it sounded a little shaky. "Regina, I get it, but I have to see you. Can we please meet? We need to talk about all this."

"I don't know."

"Sweetheart, this can't be it." His voice lowered, deepened. "We need a chance to work all this out."

His endearment reached out, its hook catching and tugging painfully on her heart. It took her a moment to gather herself and say, "I just need time."

"And after everything you've been through you deserve whatever you need, but I'm afraid if I give you that time all you're going to do is use it to keep us apart." At her continued silence, Robin said softly, "I'll give you time. But not a lot of it. I've lost you twice now, and I'm not losing you again."

I've lost you twice now, and I'm not losing you again.

I've lost you twice now, and I'm not losing you again.

The next day, Regina skipped out of work to head to Graham's place.

He looked like shit.

When he opened his front door to her, she winced, taking in his black eye, pale skin, and guilty expression. Without saying a word, she stepped over the threshold and put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"You're not mad?" Graham asked in surprise as he held her close.

She kissed his cheek and pulled gently out of his embrace. "For you having my back? No. For the bruise on my forehead… maybe." she smiled, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless, so he'd know she was teasing. "I'm not mad. You acted impulsively, but your heart was in the right place."

Graham blew out a breath between his lips. "I've got to say that's a relief. I was expecting you to be so pissed off at me for letting the cat out of the bag with Robin."

"It wasn't fun," she admitted. "But it was probably about time. I actually feel a lot better now that everyone knows the truth."

"I did good then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't take it that far. You definitely owe me coffee at least."

Graham pulled her to his side, and together they went into the kitchen, their friendship as solid as usual.

Regina was walking to her flat when she heard her name called.

"Regina Mills?"

She glanced up at the question, stopping on the last step of the front stoop to stare at the brunette, wondering why she looked so familiar. "Yes?"

The young woman took a few steps forward, seeming anxious, and that's when she remembered where she'd seen her: the photograph of Robin and his son at the Market. Marian. The mother of his son.

"I'm Marian. I'm Roland's mum."

Eyeing her warily, Regina replied, "I know who you are."

She stared at her. "You're just like he described."

Regina frowned in response. "What are you doing here?"

Her expression tightened. "I'm here because I care about Robin. And Robin's a mess right now."

Regina couldn't ignore the guilt and pain that knowledge caused her. Since they'd last spoken on the phone, Robin had given her time. But he'd been honest when he said he'd give her time but not a lot of it. When five days passed, and she didn't contact him, he called her. Having already told him she needed space, she didn't answer.

She didn't answer when he called her three times after that.

She couldn't answer, because her fear had made up her mind for her about them, and she didn't know how to tell him.

"Look, he didn't go into the details, but he explained that something bad happened to you years ago when he left and now he's blaming himself." She crossed her arms over her chest, appearing annoyed. "I knew Robin at school. Not well. But I knew him. I knew he was quiet and seemed a bit pissed off with the world. I watched him change when he became a dad. He got, I don't know, like, sure of himself. And happy. Yet, still, I've never seen him as happy as he was when he was seeing you." She squinted against the winter sun. "He told me all about you, you know. Before. When I was pregnant with Roland we became good friends and he talked about you. I was even a wee bit jealous of the way he saw you – like you were so much better than every other girl on the planet. I told him countless times that he was good enough for anyone, that he should try to get in touch with you again, but he wouldn't do it. That really pissed me off – that he thought he wasn't good enough. Now I'm even more pissed off because with you not forgiving him or giving him the time of day, it makes him think he is to blame for whatever shit went down with you. He's back to thinking he's not good enough. I know him. I know he would never hurt anyone deliberately, so I know whatever happened to you isn't his fault. It would be nice if you'd let him know that, too."

Feeling cornered, remorseful, and pissed off that she'd been made to feel guilty by someone she didn't know, Regina gave her a look that told her that she wouldn't be cowed. "I'm not sure any of this is your business."

Her face grew hard. "Robin isn't just my son's dad, he's my friend. He's a good guy and I don't like anyone hurting him."

"Does he know you're here right now?"

"No." She huffed. "And he'll probably be really pissed off when I tell him I came to see you. But if it gives you a kick up the arse to do the right thing, then I'm okay with that."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe not. But we both know Robin is a good person. He doesn't deserve to be feeling the way he's feeling." She shrugged, shot her one last searching look, and said, "You think on that."

Regina knew she had to call him. He picked up on the second ring.

"You know how to keep a guy hanging," he answered quietly.

"I'm just calling to tell you I want you to stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you for what happened to me."

"Easier said than done, Regina. There's a reason you broke up with me when you found out about Roland. You said yourself that at least a part of you blames me for leaving you to deal with all that shit by yourself."

"Honestly," she whispered, "I did. I know that it wasn't right, though, and I've worked through that. I know that what happened to me wasn't your fault. What happened to me wasn't anyone's fault. We were both at fault for being irresponsible and not using protection, that's all."

"No. That was my fault. I was the experienced one. But it was you… and in that moment, I was too lost in you to think straight."

"Was that the way it was with Marian?" she asked caustically.

"Regina, it wasn't like that with her. We were both shit-faced. It's a miracle we had enough faculties about us to get undressed and have sex, if —"

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more," she interrupted.

He was silent for a while and then… "It's about Marian, isn't it?"

"No," she answered, and then sighed. "I don't know."

"Regina, I care about Marian. She's my friend and she's the mother of my kid. But I love you."

"Should it be this hard, though, Robin?" she asked. "Should it hurt this much?"

"I don't know. I don't know what the rules are. All I know is that it means something pretty fucking important to feel this way about someone. I'd do anything for my son, Regina. I'd do anything to protect him. To make sure he knows he's loved. That he makes my universe turn. And I feel that way about you too. I want to protect you, I want you to know that for me there's no one else like you. That you make my universe turn."

"If it was up to how I feel when it's just us and the world is quiet, and everything seems so far away," she told him softly, "we'd be together. I'd put it all behind me and we'd move on. But life isn't like that. The rest of the world never goes away. Our mistakes are out there, and we can't hide from them. I don't want to mess you around and it's not my intention to hurt you" – her voice cracked – "but I just don't think this is what I want anymore."

"You don't love me?" His voice was gruff, the way he sounded whenever he was feeling something deeply.

She hated that she was hurting him. "Robin, I've been in love with you since I was a teenager. And it's hurt for eight years. I'm just not sure that's the right kind of love."

"I didn't know there was a right or a wrong kind," he whispered hoarsely.

"Perhaps not. But maybe I need a shot at an easy kind."

"Or maybe you just need to give us a shot with all this shit out in the open," he argued. "Regina, when we were kids I was messed up. I didn't give us a chance. But those two months we had before Christmas were the best fucking weeks of my life, and they would have been perfect if we'd just been honest about everything. Now all that is out there, and we can start over. It can be great. It can be easy."

She wanted to believe that, but she was too scared. She wasn't even going to lie to herself about it. She was terrified.

Robin could hurt her like no one else could because she loved him with everything she had. She'd allowed his mistakes, their mistakes, to bend her. However, she couldn't let him break her.

"Regina?"

"Robin…" Her voice came out as a whisper and she had to clear her throat to get the volume back. "Because of you I've never given anyone a chance. If you want the whole and absolute truth, there's never been anyone since you. I lied when you asked me when the last time I had sex was. I've only ever been with one man and that man is you."

"Regina —"

"It's time I gave myself a chance to fall in love with someone else."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. We're not good for each other. You need to move on."

"No," he growled down the phone in a surprising and yet not so surprising response. "You're mine. I'm yours. Don't you dare run from that."

"I'm not running." More lies. "I just need a fresh start."

"Regina, I love you."

"Please don't… don't make this harder than it already is."

"No. Don't give me bullshit clichés. I need to see you. We can't do this over the phone. We can talk, and we can work it out."

Terrified at that thought because she knew that just seeing him would weaken her resolve, she hurried to deny him. "I don't want to see you. I'm moving on, Robin, and I need you to do the same for me. Do this for me."

"I can't. It might be the most selfish thing I'll ever do, but I can't give you up. I won't. If I thought it was what you really wanted, really needed, I would. But it's not. You're scared. I know you're scared. I'm going to do everything I can to take that fear away."

"Stop being a stubborn idiot!" Regina snapped, feeling desperate.

"Pot, meet kettle," he answered, his voice edged with determination. "We'll see which one of us can be the most obstinate, Regina, because, babe, I'm never giving up on us. If it takes a week, a month, a year, whatever, the future is us. I'm spending the rest of my life waking up in the morning with you beside me and getting through each day knowing that when the sky turns dark I'll be spending the night inside you."

His sensual, beautiful words knocked her for six. "You are such a bastard," she breathed.

Robin laughed shortly, harshly. "I see I'm winning already."

Regina went to see her Mary Margaret in the daycare that she worked at. She was playing with little Neal, Mary Margaret and David's son.

"Oh, my gosh," Regina panted, attempting to catch her breath as she lay on the floor with Neal sprawled across her chest in an effort to use his weight to keep her there. They were giggling like crazy. "I can't move, Neal Nolan. You're too strong!"

He giggled harder. "I'm goin' keep you here, Regina."

"Forever?" she gasped.

"Uh-huh."

"I think that might be Regina Mills buried there, but I can't be sure." An amused voice spoke from somewhere above her.

An upside-down Robin appeared in her line of sight.

Shit.

Breathe, Regina.

"Uh, hullo," she managed.

"Need a hand?"

"Come on, Neal," Regina heard Mary Margaret say and then suddenly she was there, bending down to pick Neal up off her chest. She got to her feet. She watched her walk Neal and head over to the table by the window.

Her eyes moved to Robin, who was standing at the edge of the soft play area. Clinging to his big hand was the most beautiful little boy she'd ever seen. Her chest ached looking at him.

Roland.

He had Robin's coloring, down to the striking dimples of his, and he had cute, tight black curls. He was tall for three, which could mean he was going to be as tall as his dad one day, and he was wearing this serious, curious expression on his face that was so like one of Robin's expressions that the ache in her chest intensified.

Feeling emotions, she hadn't expected to feel, she looked up from Roland and into Robin's eyes and choked out, "He's beautiful."

Robin's hand flexed in Roland's and he glanced down at his son with an adoring look of pride. "Yeah."

Just like that, she remembered the awkwardness of being around him and she covered her uneasiness with a glare. "There are hundreds of day care centers here. This one? Really?"

Robin's grin was slightly wicked. "Looks like the universe wants me to win as well."

Not wanting to deal with how that made her feel, she glanced down at Roland again. He kept looking between his dad and her, clearly wondering who she was.

"Roland," Robin caught his attention again, "this is Regina. Regina, this is Roland."

She smiled at Robin's mini-me. "Hi, Roland."

He shifted a little closer to his dad's leg. "Hi," he replied quietly and clutched a soft toy to his chest. On closer inspection she realized the toy was a miniature of Sulley from Pixar's Monsters, Inc.

Regina swore she almost melted all over the floor. "Sulley is one of my favorites."

Roland's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you like Lightning McQueen too?" She referenced the hero of the Pixar movie Cars.

Roland nodded.

"He loves Pixar movies." Robin smiled softly. "You and he would get on great."

Regina knew her smile was a little sad when she replied, "He's fantastic. I think everything turned out the way it was supposed to for you, Robin."

Determination etched his features. "It's not all done turning itself out. Obviously."

Regina wrinkled her nose at him. "I have to get back." Her gaze moved to Roland. "It was nice to meet you, Roland. 'Bye."

"Bye," he answered with his serious little-boy expression.

Mary Margaret was silent as Regina took a seat with her back to Robin and his son.

"Is he gone?" she asked, staring doggedly ahead.

She looked over Regina's shoulder. "Yeah. He just left with his beautiful little boy. Seriously? Those two together? Wow."

"What?" Regina asked.

"For giving up on a man who looks at you the way Robin does. I thought David could be all brooding and possessive with a single look, but Robin is in his own league."

Regina looked confused.

"Regina the look on his face when you were talking to Roland… oh, my God, he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"It was hot," Mary Margaret added. "Possessive. Hot."

"Tender too. Sweet. Kind of adoring." She also sighed.

Her flat was so quiet that her heart jumped right into her throat when her doorbell rang. Not her building door buzzer. Her front doorbell.

Wondering who it could be at this time of night, she cautiously walked out into the hall toward the door on her tiptoes. Feeling weirdly skittish, she nervously put her eye to the peephole. Looking very far away in the small circle of glass was Robin.

He knocked. "Regina?"

Upon opening the door, she parted her lips to ask him how he'd gotten into the building, but the question was swallowed as he crushed his mouth down on hers, wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed inside. She clung to him in surprise, hearing the slam of her door behind him.

Then, just like that, the taste, smell, and feel of him overwhelmed her and she was kissing him back.

Her feet left the ground as he lifted her, only to plant her bottom on top of the sideboard in her hall. He pressed himself between her legs and she instinctively wrapped them around his hips. His kiss was demanding, hard and drugging, and all rational thought fled as she kissed him back with equal fervor. All her heart and body knew was that it had missed this.

All her soul knew was that it craved this.

Robin broke the kiss, pulling back only to grab the hem of her baseball shirt in his hands and yank it upward. She lifted her arms, helping him out. Her top went flying behind him seconds before his nimble fingers made quick work of her bra.

Despite the fire between them, she shivered, her nipples turning to hard pebbles that drew a groan from deep in the back of Robin's throat. He cupped her breasts and she arched her back with a sigh as he kneaded them, his touch shooting darts of liquid heat straight through her belly and down between her legs.

The sensation increased when he pulled gently on her hair, arching her neck and back further and lifting her breasts closer to his mouth. He bent his head, his hungry eyes on her low-lidded ones. She shivered again, this time in anticipation, and a smirk of satisfaction quirked his lips before he dropped his gaze and closed his hot mouth around her left nipple.

She whimpered at the molten pleasure that rippled through her lower belly and she clutched the nape of his neck with one hand while the other caressed his upper back. He sucked hard, causing a sharp streak of pleasure/pain, and then he licked the swollen nipple before moving on to the other.

Wanting the feel of his hard muscles and smooth skin under her hands, she started pulling on the long-sleeved T-shirt he was wearing.

He got the hint and jerked back impatiently to remove it. He'd barely dropped it to the floor when she clutched him, yanking him back to her, their kisses hard, hurried, and hot. With one hand she caressed his strong back, with the other his sculpted chest before sliding it down over his hard abs. At the feel of his abs rippling under her touch, arousal pulsed between her legs.

Mind reader that he was, he took his lips from her to ask breathlessly, roughly, "You wet for me?"

She looked directly into his lust-fogged eyes with her own lust-fogged eyes and whispered, "I'm one touch away from coming."

His eyes flared. "You'll come with my mouth," he promised.

Her belly squeezed deep down low and she knew that she was more than wet now. She was soaked. She was always turned on for Robin, she always wanted him, but she couldn't remember ever being this hot and desperate to have him. As he pressed hot kisses against her jaw, her neck, his tongue flicking against her skin as he did so, she rubbed her thumbs over his nipples, scored her nails lightly down his stomach, and panted with excitement when he started unbuttoning her jeans. She stopped touching him momentarily to brace her hands on the sideboard at either side of her hips, so she could lift her bottom to allow him to pull her jeans off.

Her underwear quickly followed and, completely unabashed, she delighted in the way he pressed her legs apart to stare at her.

There was a primitive need etched into his taut features and it spoke to whatever echoing primitive need there was in her. Her heart was racing so hard, she was panting in expectation, her breasts rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"You promised your mouth," Regina said softly.

Her voice pulled him out of his intense perusal of her body and suddenly he was kissing her again. He gripped the backs of her knees in his hands and wrapped her legs around him, so his jeans-covered erection pushed between the folds of her sex, brushing her clit in a way that made her spasm deliciously. She wrapped her arms around him, her sensitive breasts crushed against his chest. He continued to kiss her, their desperation building in that kiss, in the way he stroked her naked back and the way their hips undulated together.

The pressure of his erection heightened her arousal and she tried to press harder, her fingers digging into his back.

Robin growled into her mouth and she swore that she almost came, it was so hot.

Then his lips were gone from hers, moving down her neck, across her chest, down her ribs, across her stomach, and he was lowering himself to his knees as his hands pressed her thighs apart.

She watched, lost in her daze of utter need, as he licked her.

"Oh, God," Regina gasped. She threw her head back, his name a plea spilling from her lips over and over as he tortured her with light licks.

Then his mouth found her clit.

He circled it with his tongue.

She climbed higher.

He pumped two fingers inside of her.

She climbed even higher.

She tensed.

He sucked on her clit. Hard.

She reached the top on a scream and then shattered, falling into blissful oblivion.

Still shuddering through the remnants of her orgasm, she was barely aware of Robin standing up and yanking his zipper down. Within seconds he was gripping her thighs, and pulling her to the edge of the sideboard. Her palms were flat on the piece of furniture, her arms braced a little behind her. It was a good thing too. She was steady and prepared when he thrust into her. Hard.

Regina cried out, closing her eyes to savor the rough but pleasurable assault on her senses.

"Look at me," Robin demanded, his voice so thick with sex the words were clipped, the tone guttural.

Her eyes opened on command and their scorched gazes collided.

Her lips parted as he continued to fuck her, another orgasm building inside her, her arousal only increasing at the way he was watching her as he stroked inside of her.

His grip on her legs became almost biting as his thrusts came faster. "You've got to come for me, babe." He panted harder, a bead of sweat glistening on his forehead from the strain of holding back his own climax.

"I'm coming," she promised, jerking her hips in rhythm to his thrusts. "Baby, I'm coming, I'm com —" she tensed. Then over the precipice she fell again, crying out on her second orgasm, this one shorter and sharper than the last but no less brilliant.

She shuddered against Robin as he continued to pump into her, her inner muscles squeezing around him.

He stiffened, his grip on her almost painful.

His eyes never left her as he groaned through gritted teeth.

"Fuck." His hips jerked against her while he came.

He let go of her right leg to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing him closer as they kissed, loving the feel of him shuddering with little aftershocks. Gradually, as their muscles relaxed, and the haze of desire began to clear, reality began to intrude upon them.

She dropped her legs from his waist and pushed on his chest as she pulled her lips from his. She saw the consternation in his eyes but ignored it. "This doesn't change anything," she whispered, feeling the déjà vu of this moment from the first time they had sex three months ago. Except this time around there were no more secrets between them.

Robin went from consternation to pissed. "You sure about that? Because by my count you just came twice. Once with my mouth and again with my dick. I'm pretty sure that means things have changed."

"I obviously just need to get you out of my system."

His whole expression tightened. He put his hands on her thighs again and jerked her back to him, before sliding his hands under her arse and lifting her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist for purchase. She clung to his shoulders as he began to carry her down the hall to her bedroom.

Robin carried her to her bed dropped her gently on it. He pushed his jeans down and started kicking them off. "I guess I'll be fucking you until I'm out of your system, then."

"You can't stay tonight."

"I won't," he promised darkly, eyes on her lips. "But I'm going to make you come again before I leave."

And so he did.

Brilliantly, she might add.

He filled her up with his heat and lust and tenderness.

"Robin," she said on a gasp, as he moved inside her.

She was on her side, as was he. His warm hand was wrapped around her, kneading her breast, as he thrust up into her from behind.

She came hard, crying out in satisfaction as she shook through her climax. A few seconds later Robin followed her, his hold on her tightening as he tensed and then groaned against the back of her neck as he found his own satisfaction.

The soft touch of Robin's lips on her shoulder drew her back into the room. He slid out of her and she felt the loss of his heat. Turning around, she watched as he climbed out of bed and started to get dressed.

For two weeks they'd been doing this. Robin would turn up at her door, she'd let him in, and then they'd have sex until their bodies were weary and her heart was in even more turmoil than before. But every time he left, she felt emptier. What they were doing, just sex, made a farce of what they'd had before.

Tonight, however, was worse.

Watching him fasten the last button on his shirt, she recognized that he was agitated, perhaps even angry. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to encourage him into thinking that there was more here than there was. It was just sex. No matter how much that hurt.

"You're not even going to say anything?" Robin asked.

She snapped her gaze back to his to see him standing with his hands on his hips, his legs braced, as he exuded major pissed-off-macho-man vibes. Ignoring the threat, she replied, "What do you want me to say?"

Disbelief flashed in his eyes, and he leaned in to answer in guttural tones, "I want you to put a stop to this shit and admit you were wrong and that you love me. This arrangement is total bull and you know it."

"It was all I was willing to give. And now I think it's time to end it."

Despite the disgusted look he gave in answer, he grunted, "Like I'm giving up that easy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Robin exhaled heavily, as if clinging to the last threads of his patience. He shook his head. "I can't. I'm doing a favor for Marian tomorrow. I'll see you Monday after my weekend with Roland."

Graham decided to try to take her mind off Robin and take her out to dinner, he grabbed her hand and led her inside, out of the cold and into the pleasant warmth of the restaurant.

Her hand still clutched in his, she warned, "Well, we're going to spend the whole of the meal talking this through as payback, just FYI."

He squeezed her hand. "I think I can handle a wee bit of girl talk." They stopped at the hostess's table and Graham gave her his name. She was leading them into the back room of the restaurant and she was about to respond belatedly to Graham's comment with something cheeky when he jarred to a stop and she bumped into his back with the sudden loss of momentum.

"What —" Her voice cut off when her eyes followed his gaze.

Robin.

And he wasn't alone.

Her stomach flipped unpleasantly as she took in the sight of him smiling at some unknown woman.

Graham started to move them toward them, holding tight to her hand.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, feeling very close to having an emotional outburst and not wanting that bastard Robin to witness it.

"Trust me," Graham urged.

As they approached the table, she managed to unglue her horrified gaze from Robin and his obvious date to see that they shared the table with Marian and an attractive dark-haired guy she assumed was her fiancé.

She was going to be sick. Or she was going to kill him. They were only a few feet from the table when they drew Robin's gaze. His expression softened at the sight of her until his eyes dropped to her hand in Graham's and that expression instantly hardened.

Seriously?

He was on a double date and she was with a friend and he was pissed?

"Robin." Graham greeted him pleasantly. "Just wanted to come over and apologize for… well, you know…" Her best friend looked at the woman at Robin's side. "I hope I'm not interrupting your date."

Robin's eyes clashed with hers and she knew he was definitely irritated with Graham. "It's not —"

"We shouldn't have interrupted." she was studiously avoiding Marian's burning gaze as she tugged on Graham's hand. "We'll let you enjoy your dinner. Robin."

Graham gave Robin a tight grin before sliding his hand around her waist and leading them to the waiting hostess. As soon as she delivered them to their table, Graham sighed and said, "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'm trying not to kill somebody," she said through clenched teeth. "Let's just go home."

"Fuck that." Graham let the anger shine from his eyes. "He can't do this to you."

"He's not. I am. I'm doing this to me," she muttered angrily. "I'm sending him mixed signals, he's sending me mixed signals. It's a whole bunch of fucked-up mixed signals. And I really just want to go home before I end up doing hard time."

Graham leaned into her, pressing his forehead against hers so she had nowhere to look but in his eyes or at her feet. She chose his eyes. "I'm sorry for taking you over there. But he knows that no matter how mixed up you are, underneath it all you love him. And he's here on a bloody date? I wanted to shake him up, not you."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're trembling."

"I'm trembling with anger. Graham —"

He cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. When he finally pulled back, she stared at him wide-eyed and more than slightly alarmed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Reminding him he hasn't won you yet and unless he fights harder he'll lose you to someone else. He doesn't need to know that someone will never be me, sweetheart." He grinned unrepentantly.

She loved her best friend. Totally. She leaned up and pressed another soft kiss to his cheek. "You're the best, but part of the reason I'm so messed up is because I don't want him to fight harder. I want us to be over. I just don't know how to let go."

Graham leaned into her again, lips almost touching hers as he said quietly, "You need to stop lying to yourself, Regina. You love him. You know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be in such a state."

Before she could respond in the negative, a shadow fell over them, and they pulled slightly apart to look to their right and into Robin's furious face. Anger danced in his exceptional eyes and it was all directed at Graham. "You've got two seconds to move away from her before I fuck you up a million times worse than I did at the site."

She jerked back from Graham instantly, hating the idea of them fighting again. Anyway, if anyone was going to be throwing a punch tonight, it was going to be her. At my movement, Robin's gaze flicked to her, along with his anger. "Nothing going on between you, huh?"

Indignation riled her even more. "What about you?" she leaned into him. "This is you fighting for us? A double date with some bitch and the mother of your child?"

His jaw clenched and he forced the words out between his teeth. "It's a favor for Marian. It means fuck all."

"Then why didn't you tell me last night about it?"

"Because according to you we're just dicking around, so I didn't think it would matter all that much to you."

"You're right. It doesn't matter."

"What do you want from me? You tell me I'm just something you need to get out of your system and then you act like a jealous wife. Are you proving me wrong about you, Regina? Does it turn out you're just another woman playing stupid, fucking mind games that I'm never going to understand? Because if that's who you are, maybe I don't want this after all."

"Have fun on your date." Regina said as she started to leave, she hadn't moved fat when she heard footsteps behind her. Her arm was seized and she looked at Robin's resolute face.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, tugging at her arm and meeting absolute resistance. As she was dragged farther, she glanced back over her shoulder to see that Graham hadn't moved to stop him. "Graham?" She called back into the room.

He shrugged.

Shrugged!

He got them into an office and shut the door behind them.

Robin sighed, rubbing a hand over his short hair in discomfort. "It's just dinner. She's Marian's cousin and she's staying from out of town. She's just got out of a bad relationship and Marian wanted to take her mind off it. Nothing was ever going to happen." He took a step toward her. "But it was a stupid thing to agree to when I'm trying to get us back on track. I'm sorry."

His eyes hardened in annoyance. "You and Graham?" Okay, more like jealousy than annoyance. "You been lying to me about him all this time?"

"Do you really think if I had something going on with Graham he would have let you haul me away from him like that without putting up a fight?"

"So he was just trying to piss me off?"

"Yes. Not because I asked him to," she assured him. "But I do think sleeping with you has confused things for me because… admittedly I was pissed off to see you with another woman. Which is ridiculous! Like I said last night… we need to stop."

Robin prowled toward her. A second later she was in his arms, her whole body pressed against his. He stroked her back and murmured somewhat cockily against her mouth, "You want this to stop? Just say no."

He started kissing her and she could feel herself melting into his embrace.

However, there was this roiling ball of confusion within her and no matter how much she loved Robin's kisses, she knew that she was only going to keep on hurting them both.

She pushed hard against him, breaking the kiss. She panted a little breathlessly from the effort it took to do so and she stared up into his confused eyes. "No."

"Regina, please just admit you're scared shitless and give me one more chance to prove to you that you don't have to be scared. That we can work."

"We're nothing but drama."

"Yeah?" he snapped. "So what? Everybody has drama. They deal with it you know what? I fucked up five years ago. Big time. And I probably won't ever forgive myself for that. But I can't fight if you're not willing to fight with me. Do you know what it does to me to leave you every night? It makes me feel like that dick kid that walked out on you five years ago. And I can't be that kid anymore." He strode toward her, desperation in his features as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "No more games. Please. This is it. You're either taking that chance with me or you're not and I'm gone for good."

She couldn't move, say anything.

Pain entered Robin's eyes and he gently let go of her. "You better get back to Graham and I better get back to my date."

"Robin —" Her lips suddenly moved and his name came out, pleading for him to understand. "We just keep hurting each other."

"No." He glanced back at her over his shoulder and she flinched at the anguish in his eyes. "I hurt you and I didn't mean to. Now you're deliberately hurting us both." He sighed, seeming unable to let go completely when he said, "Babe, you come to your senses, you know where I am. But I'll only be waiting there for so long."

When she got to work the next day, Regina was informed that Lee had been killed the night before.

"Is this a joke?"

"Regina, I know he was a favorite of yours. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand."

Her kind eyes grew wet with tears. "He got into a scuffle with an older boy. The wrong boy. He pulled a knife on Lee. He died in surgery."

Regina broke then, her co-workers trying to help comfort her. But nothing would remove the sadness that consumed her. Not even as she put on a brave face for her other students.

As soon as the day was over, she headed over to Graham's and when he opened the door, she walked into his arms and burst out crying. Thankfully, his dodgy flatmate was out, so she could tell Graham about Lee in private. He left her briefly to make her a cup of tea and when he returned he pulled her into his side and held her close.

"I was standing there in front of the kids," she whispered, "telling them that they had to learn too soon how fragile life is and that they should learn from it and really live life. I felt like such a hypocrite, telling them to live life when I'm so scared of living that I pushed Robin away."

"What is it you're afraid of, Regina? Him hurting you?"

"Yes. But I don't want to be anymore. Once I get through this, I'm going to go to him."

"Regina, he loves you. You should go to him now, let him help you deal with this."

"I can't." she shook my head stubbornly. "I can deal with this alone. I'll go to him afterwards, so it's clear why I'm coming to him. Plus, I have to talk to him about something that could mean he doesn't want to be with me."

Graham frowned. "What could that possibly be?"

"The fact that I can't have kids."

"Since when?"

"I don't want them, Graham. After what happened. I almost died. I can't put the people I love through that again."

"Who says you will? There's a risk?"

She shrugged, feeling stupid but no less absolute in her fear. "There's always a risk of another ectopic pregnancy, but, no, the doctor said I could go on to have a healthy pregnancy."

"Okay, so… you don't want them? Or you're afraid?"

She shrugged.

"Do you want kids, Regina?" He insisted on an answer.

She pinched her lips together and nodded.

"Then one day… you'll be brave enough." And he seemed so sure she couldn't help but hope he was right.

Graham wasn't the only one who attempted to get Regina to call Robin to tell him about Lee. Tink did too. As much as her family and friends was there for her through the hard time of losing a student, they didn't seem to understand that she could handle it on her own.

The day of the funeral came and Regina was dressed in all black. One by one the mourners came and placed a red rose on Lee's casket. When Regina did, she murmured a quote.

"Good night, sweet prince.

And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."

Good night, sweet prince. And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.

She was in such a state that she didn't look up until she was startled by the warm, rough fingers sliding through hers to hold her hand tight. Her breath left her as she turned to look up at Robin.

Shock, relief, disbelief, and gratitude moved through her.

His kind eyes locked with mine and he held on tighter.

The truth hit her. She needed Robin, and she knew that just like her family needed her to need them, he needed her to need him. So she let him know that she did.

Thank you.

He read the silent message in her eyes and in answer brushed his lips against her forehead in comfort. She closed her eyes, rested her head on his shoulder, and listened as the minister laid Lee to rest.

Robin's flat wasn't anything like he'd described.

It was a fairly new build, a two-bedroom flat that was east of the university. It was small, but it was furnished in a masculine, contemporary style – it captured the idea of luxury on a budget. A large flat-screen TV hung on the wall across from the three-seater sofa in the open-plan living space. A small but modern kitchen was situated in the back of the room. There was a door in the middle of the back wall that she guessed led to the bedrooms.

Robin had told her his place was a dump. He'd told her that because if he'd taken her to his flat he would have had to hide the photographs of Roland that hung on the walls. He would have had to hide the toy box in the corner of the room, and the action figures set up by the French window that overlooked the gardens.

But he couldn't hide the second bedroom that she had no doubt was decorated for a little boy.

Leaving her to shrug out of her coat and take a seat on his black leather sofa, Robin marched determinedly into the kitchen and started brewing her a cup of tea. Her face was frozen from the winter wind, but the chill that ran deep through the rest of her body was from having to watch a fifteen-year-old be buried on a day bright with winter sun and dark with bitter confusion.

"It's not fair," she murmured. "And I have to move past that. You'd go crazy, wouldn't you? If you obsessed over the unfairness of it all?"

Robin poured hot water from the kettle into two mugs and then lifted his gaze to her. "It's times like these it's better to accept it and move on. But, yeah. It isn't fair." He moved back to her with the mugs, handed her one and then sat down close to me. His gorgeous eyes held sympathy and concern. "I'm sorry, Regina. I know he was a good kid."

She clutched the mug tightly in both hands, allowing the heat to seep into her. "Was it Belle that told you about Lee?"

"Graham, actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "I would have lost that bet."

 _Graham found out Robin's address from David and headed over to his house, while he loved his stubborn friend to bits, sometimes she needed a reminder of things. One being to let people be there for her. And Robin was who she needed most._

 _He knocked on his door, and waited. Not sure how Robin would react to seeing him. The last time he had seen Graham, he had been kissing Regina in front of Robin._

 _Just then, the door was flung open and Robin was standing there. "What the hell do you want?" Robin demanded._

" _Easy. I know you're upset with me, but this isn't about that. This is about because Regina needs you. Badly today."_

 _Robin's anger eased some as he asked. "What happened?"_

" _One of her students was killed, the funeral is in less than an hour. She won't admit it, but she needs you." Graham said._

" _Was it Lee?" Robin asked._

 _Graham nodded. Robin's heart was breaking for Regina. He quickly got the address from Graham of where the funeral was, promising him that he would go._

 _Graham nodded and turned to leave. "Graham?" Robin called to him, causing Graham to turn back around._

" _You know, I think we have one common interest. Putting Regina, first. I get your anger that you had at me, I'll never get over not being there for her when she lost our baby. Thank you, for being there for her when I wasn't." Robin nodded._

" _Who knows? Maybe we'll end up being friends?" Graham said._

" _As long as you stop kissing my love." Robin said as he turned to get ready._

Robin settled his left hip into the back of the sofa, sliding his arm along it until his fingertips were close enough to touch her shoulder. "My question is, why didn't you tell me?"

Perhaps it was too much to have this conversation after Lee's funeral, but she knew it was time. Robin was here. He had come to her when she needed him without her even having to ask.

"I hate that it took the death of one of my kids to wake me the hell up," she muttered angrily, not flinching from meeting his gaze even though she felt almost ashamed by her choices these last few months. Strike that. These last few years. "I thought if I could just get through this alone, then I could come to you after."

His brows drew together. "Regina, you broke up with me because I left you alone to deal with a miscarriage that almost cost you your life. Now you're telling me you want me to leave you alone to deal with the shitty things that happen? I'm confused."

"No. I thought I could and should do this alone, that it wasn't fair to want to lean on you, but as soon as you were there I knew I needed you." She swallowed hard and admitted, "And I'll always need you."

She watched as he leaned over to put his mug on the coffee table and when he faced her, his eyes were blazing. "Are you for real? Because I don't know if I can take you turning away from me again."

"The miscarriage… I don't know how to explain what it did to me. The worst thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry for the way I blamed you, and have treated you. And if you can ever forgive, I can promise I won't ever do that you again. Ever."

He made a move towards her as if he was going to touch her. She held her hand up to stop him.

"Before you say anything, you need to know something."

Robin grew still but gave a stiff little nod for her to continue.

"I wish I was stronger. I wish I was Regina before the miscarriage, but I lost a huge piece of her after it happened. Especially the part of her that went after what she wanted no matter the consequences. I want kids, I need you to know that, but if we get back together and somewhere down the road you wanted kids, I don't know if I could actually give you that." she couldn't read his expression. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm frightened to try to get pregnant, and I can't promise I'll ever get over that."

His hands were suddenly on her, pulling her close until their noses almost touched. "Do you love me?" he asked hoarsely.

Reaching a hand up, she ran the backs of her knuckles along his cheek, feeling the possessive thrill she always felt when she was near him. Because buried under all her crap was the utter belief she had deep in her bones that this man belonged to her. "What I said before was true. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen."

His grip tightened. "Then that's all that matters to me. We'll take the future as it comes. There's no promise that life will ever be easy. It never has been for me. But the moments where all that shit disappeared, where it ceased to matter to me, those moments always had you in them. I know you make me laugh, I know you make me feel worth something, you make me feel needed, and I know I want you like I've never wanted any other woman in my life. All that makes sense."

"I've never been able to explain what it is about you that makes all the bad go away. I don't need that to make sense, though. I don't know why it is that way. All I need to know is that you do, you always have. I'm in love with you. There is no one else for me and I don't know how I know, but I do know that there never will be. So" – he cupped her face in his hands, drawing her closer – "we'll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow."

After he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he hugged her to his side and they sat there for a while as he comforted her in silence.

Finally, she said softly, reflectively, "It changes you. Loss."

She felt his arm tighten around her. "It changed you, babe. But not as much as you think."

"Still, it's always there. Do you think that's okay?"

"In what way is it always there?"

"When you haven't experienced loss directly, it's like… well, you drive the same road home you drive each night. You know it as well as anyone can. Then one night you decide for the hell of it to drive a different road home. You think nothing of it. It's merely a change of scenery."

He was quiet as he processed her words, and then his lips were in her hair, his whisper a promise. "Life's fragile, Regina. You know that and that's what those seconds are a product of. You're allowed to have those seconds, just as long as they don't mean you ever shut me out."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most, when we lost our baby. And if you don't wish to have any, then we won't, we have our family. We have each other and we have Roland, and friends." Robin swore to her.

Relieved that he understood, she closed her eyes and held on tighter, giving him a silent promise in return.

That night she slept next to Robin in his bed for the first time. He held her close, keeping her warm and safe through her sadness.

She was just drifting to sleep when she heard Lee's voice in her head, a memory from weeks before.

"Just saying. Nice to know a big guy like that is watching your back."

From his voice came peace.

Robin's muddy riggers were sitting on a folded-out newspaper just inside the door to her flat. She felt something pleasant shift in her chest at the sight of them, and after she shut the door behind her, she cocked her head to listen for the sound of him.

She could hear the shower running.

To prove to him that she was serious about them, she'd given him a key to her flat a few days ago. She knew, despite his determination to keep them together, that she had a way to go in reassuring him that she wasn't going to do a one-eighty and come up with another reason for them not to work it out. Her suspicion that he wasn't quite over her defection sprang from the fact that this weekend was his weekend with Roland and he hadn't suggested she stick around for it.

She could live with that.

Shrugging out of her own jacket, she draped it across the arm of the chair and began making her way out into the hall, unbuttoning her shirt as she sauntered towards the bathroom. For the last eight nights Robin had stayed with her, but he'd given her space sexually, allowing her to deal with Lee's loss, and the ramifications of it upon her kids at school. Robin didn't want to push her into the physical stuff, and that was thoughtful and considerate and, ironically, sexy as hell.

That's why she was done with him giving her space. She wanted a new kind of comfort from him. Specifically, in the form of orgasms.

Dropping her shirt to the floor, she pushed open the bathroom door, the steam from the shower hitting her immediately. Robin jerked his head up at the sight of her through the somewhat fogged glass of the shower screen, and then a slow smile that melted her insides lit up his handsome face.

She unzipped her pencil skirt and pushed it to the tiled floor, her eyes devouring her too-hot-to-be-real boyfriend. By the time her underwear was off, Robin was ready for her. She stepped into the shower, eyed his hard-on with a sense of empowerment, and lowered herself gracefully to her knees to help him out with the situation she'd gotten him into. As her mouth enclosed over him, he held her hair in one hand, groaning as she took him even deeper into her mouth. He would hiss as she would almost remove her mouth and suck at his tip. Rolling her tongue all around it, knowing how sensitive he was there.

When he couldn't stand it any longer, he removed her from him, bent and picked her up, her legs automatically going around his hips. It was now her turn to groan as he slid effortlessly into her. The water cascaded down over their bodies as their lips moved in perfect tune with their bodies. Regina leaned back, anchoring herself to him with her arm around his neck, arching her back as the water then rolled over her chest, Robin lowered his head and nipped at her perk nipples.

"Love, I'm close." Robin groaned out.

"Come with me." Regina said as she did just that. Her body twitching as the so sweet heartbeat went out between her legs, it's vibrations sending Robin over the edge, as he emptied himself inside her.

Later, they lay in bed, her arm draped over Robin's stomach and her head resting on his chest. He turned her head to look at him. His gaze suddenly turned knowing. "I'll introduce you to Roland as my girlfriend soon. I promise."

Wrinkling her nose, she pulled back from him, disquieted. "Are you a mind reader now?"

Robin grinned and it was cocky enough for her to want to smack it off his lips. "I'm a Regina-reader and my not introducing you this weekend doesn't mean what you think it does. I just want this weekend to explain stuff to him first."

Appeased by that, she said, "It's fine. I get it." she settled back down beside him and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "You do what's best for Roland."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm sorry, but… you're never taking him ice skating. Ever."

Robin's laughter rang throughout her apartment as he attempted to escape the punch that she was aiming for his upper arm.

Marian was dropping Roland off at Robin's this day. Regina was there as Robin wanted her to be there when important things like this started happening.

"I'll see you after school on Monday, honey. Have a great weekend with your daddy."

In answer Roland hurried over to her and gave her a hug. She pulled back from him, looking down into his gorgeous face. "You'll have a good time with Regina, though. She's Daddy's other best friend, and you know if Daddy likes someone they're usually pretty cool."

Roland looked at Regina a little dubiously over his shoulder but turned back to his mother. "Okay," he replied quietly.

The urge to cuddle him was great. He was so adorable. Regina had to remind herself, however, that he was a little boy and not a puppy. She doubted very much he wanted to be smothered with kisses and cuddles while she baby-talked to him.

"See you later, honey." Marian kissed him on the forehead and gently nudged him toward Robin. "Take care of him."

"Always do," he replied.

Once she was gone, Regina looked down at Roland, who was watching her interaction with his dad like a hawk. "I heard three-year-olds love the zoo. Do you fancy a day at the zoo, Roland?"

"I'm nearly four," he answered, holding up four fingers.

Must. Not. Cuddle.

Pushing past the overwhelming adorableness, she replied seriously, "Well, I've heard nearly-four-year-olds love the zoo, too."

His brows drew together. "Will there be lions?"

"They have two lions, I think, and big cats."

Roland's face closed down at that and he moved into his dad's legs.

"They're in an enclosure. A big cage. They can't get at you."

He still looked unconvinced.

"Your dad will be there with us. Do you think he's going to let a lion get near you?"

It was the right thing to say. He looked up at his dad, contemplated how big he was compared to himself and slowly shook his head.

Robin grinned and smoothed a hand over his son's hair affectionately. "You ready to go, then, buddy?"

He nodded and reached for his dad's hand.

As they were walking out the door, Robin's other hand in mine, she asked, "You won't let the lions near me either, right?"

"It is tempting."

"What about penguins? Surely you won't let the penguins get me?"

"I don't know – that might be fun to watch."

She stopped on the stairwell and Robin and Roland drew to a halt on the steps below her. "No penguin protection? What kind of superhero are you?"

"You're weird," Roland said quietly to her.

Robin burst out laughing. "Little man, you don't know the half of it."

Since Roland grinned in response, Regina took the "weird" comment on the chin and went with it.

Roland and Regina stared at each other across the table at a rest area in the zoo.

Robin had left her with him while he went up to order them some food from the zoo café. Everything had been fine while they wandered around the zoo with Robin present as a buffer. When Roland had gotten close to the lion enclosure and one of the lions let out what she thinks was really just a yawn rather than a growl, she had easily reassured Roland, so he didn't go skittering off in fear.

But alone? Even if it was only for a few minutes? She felt so much pressure for him to like her that her mind was suddenly blank. She couldn't think of any topics of conversation that were appropriate for a child.

"You were scared of the snakes," Roland suddenly said, tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

He was not wrong.

"I don't like snakes."

"Why?"

That was actually a really difficult question to answer for a small child. "They scare me."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Uh… because so many of them can bite you, and the bite can make you really, really sick."

"All of them?"

"Well, no…"

"But you're scared of all of them?"

"Yes." She could see where this was going, and she didn't like it.

"Why?"

Yup, that's where she thought it was going.

There really was no good explanation other than irrational fear, and she didn't think an almost-four-year-old would understand irrationality as an answer. She didn't want the kid to think she disliked things because they were different, because even at his age that kind of thinking might stick with him. In the end, she replied, "The hissing sound they make."

Roland stared at her a second and then nodded slowly. She gave an inner sigh of relief before quickly changing the subject.

"What was your favorite animal?"

"Giant panda," he answered immediately.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Cool eyes. I wasn't scared. It smiled."

"All good reasons."

"Do you live with my daddy now?"

And they were back in dangerous territory. She shook her head. "No. We just hang out a lot."

"You'll be there when I come to stay?"

"Sometimes. Is that okay with you?"

Roland shrugged again. "Daddy laughs a lot, so okay."

She felt elated by Roland's analysis of the situation and the blessing he had given her in his cute little-boy way.

Must. Not. Cuddle.

When Robin came back to the table with the food, she was grinning from ear to ear. He smiled in bewilderment at her expression as he sat down and made sure Roland had his food and juice. "What's going on with you?"

She shrugged. "I just love giant pandas."

Robin's brows drew together, and he looked at Roland as if he would explain. His son gave him a look as if to say, What? It makes sense to me, and Regina burst out laughing.

Robin was smiling, but he leaned his head down to Roland and said, "You were right. Weird."

"Is Regina your girlfriend now, Daddy?" Roland asked suddenly.

Regina looked to Robin to let him answer that. He smiled as he took Regina's hand in his over the table, as he then looked down into his son's face. "Yes, Roland. Regina is my girlfriend, you're very important to me, as is Regina."

"Oh."

"Is that okay with you, little man?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she might be a little weird, but she seems nice." Roland said as Regina looked from Roland's adorable face to Robin, who winked at her.

She didn't care that they teased her, as long as they teased her forever.

It was now the last day of school, and Regina was thinking back on how this year went. She looked at Lee's desk, and felt a rush of pain as she thought about the young life that was now lost.

"Knock, knock."

Her gaze jerked away from the desk and her eyes widened in surprised pleasure, her mood instantly lifting at the sight of Robin and Roland walking into her classroom.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, grinning happily as Roland's steps quickened. He reached her and instantly slid his arms around her legs. She hugged him close as Robin bent down to give her a quick, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I thought maybe you'd want some company. Not an easy day for you, babe."

She shook her head in wonder. How had he known when even she hadn't known? "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too."

Regina looked down at Roland to see him watching them. She scrunched her nose up at him. "Guess what?"

"What?" he returned, genuinely curious.

"I love you, too."

He smiled shyly and ducked his head.

So cute, she could die.

"Roland, what do you say?" Robin chucked his chin.

Roland shrugged. "Regina knows I lu huh." His words became a mumble, but she got the gist.

"He's four and he's uncomfortable saying 'I love you.' I already pity his future girlfriends."

Robin laughed. "He's a man. He has a hard time showing his feelings."

"You're a man and you don't have a hard time showing your feelings."

"In public I do."

"You just said you loved me in front of Roland."

"It's just Roland."

"So, you're telling me that when we get married you're not going to say you love me in your wedding vows?"

"You don't say 'I love you' in wedding vows."

"You do if you write your own." she was completely messing with him and it was worth it to see the flicker of panic in his eyes.

"Write my own… vows?" His grip on Roland's shoulders tightened.

"Mmm-hmm."

"You want me to write my own vows?"

She turned her mouth down at the corners as she shrugged. "Well, I might let you off with it, if you actually get around to proposing sometime."

The light dawned in his eyes. "You manipulative —"

Regina grabbed her purse off her chair, ready to leave. "Finish that sentence and I won't say yes."

"I never asked," he argued, ushering Roland out behind her.

"But you're going to." she glanced back at Roland. "Your daddy is a slowpoke."

"Come on, Roland, I'll get us an ice cream while your daddy plays catch up." Regina said as Roland ran over to her and put his hand in hers.

"Traitor." Robin called after his son.

Robin knew he had been lucky, very lucky to have gained the love of his life back. He would do everything that he could to make sure that his family always knew that they were loved.

They were meeting Graham and his new girlfriend April, along with the others for dinner at Mary Margaret's and David's home.

"Roland," Graham greeted Roland first. The two of them bumped fists, the brightness in Roland's eyes the only indication that he was thrilled to see Graham. While it had taken a few months for Robin to come around to Graham, his son had latched on to Regina's best friend within a matter of hours after meeting him. They shared an overall seriousness that put them beyond their years and had a seemingly innate understanding of each other.

Surrounded by family and friends at dinner, chatter sparked off all around Regina as she leaned against Robin, her hand resting lightly on Roland's head, and she didn't feel overwhelmed.

She felt content.

She felt at peace.

Later as the evening went, Roland climbed onto her lap and rested his head against her chest.

He probably heard her heartbeat banging away in his ear.

Looking down at the top of his head, she tentatively lifted her hand to stroke his soft curls. "Tired, sweetheart?"

He nodded slowly, and relaxed even deeper into her.

"Do you want to go home, and I'll read Where the Wild Things Are before bedtime?"

He nodded again.

Her chest tight with emotion, she looked up from him to search out Robin. It didn't surprise her to find his eyes were already on them, and there was such intensity in the way he was watching them that her chest tightened that little bit more until she was entirely breathless.

That night, Regina closed the picture book and looked down at Roland, whose eyes were already closing. Carefully, she extricated herself from the bed, put the book on his bedside table, kissed his forehead, whispered good night, and walked over to the door.

Robin gave her a loving look from his place in the doorway and then strode inside to say good night to his son. She left them, giving them their time, as she had tried to a lot over the past few months. She didn't spend every day of their alternative weekend arrangement with them because she felt it would be an easier transition for Roland if he at least got his dad to himself sometimes. That was hard for her, not just because she missed Robin whenever he wasn't around, but because those alternate weekends were the highlight of her month. She missed Roland when he wasn't with them, so she knew Robin must miss him a million times more.

She was in the sitting room, pushing her feet into her shoes, when strong arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself pulled back against Robin's chest. "Where are you going?" his gravelly voice rumbled sexily in her ear.

A shiver chased down her spine, but she knew she had to ignore it. "Time for me to go home." Not once had she remained overnight when Roland was staying with Robin. They wanted to take things slow when it came to introducing her into Roland's life.

Robin kissed her neck as his hand coasted up her side, and over her ribs until he was cupping her left breast.

She sighed in pleasure, arching her back. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my girl to wrap those long fantastic legs of hers around me."

Reluctantly, she broke the embrace to turn to look at him in question. "But Roland —"

"We'll be quiet," Robin murmured hungrily against her mouth. "And I think we're good to start introducing you as a permanent feature to his weekends with me." His lips brushed over hers. Hers tingled in answer. Like always.

"Do you think he'll be okay with that?" she panted, her hands already roaming over his strong chest.

"You make those great pancakes of yours in the morning, he'll be fine." He reached for another kiss, but she grinned, stalling it momentarily.

"Pancakes I can do."

"Good," he growled, crushing her against him. "Now do me."

Breathe, Regina.

Breathe.

She sucked in a giant gulp of air and almost choked on it.

Her whole body was shaking and no matter how much she tried to push back the fear, it kept surging forth, attempting to wrap its clawed hand around her throat. Her gaze bored into the door to her flat as she waited for Robin to come home.

They'd finally decided it made more sense for him to move in with her, and thankfully Roland had been okay with that, particularly because he had fun picking out all the stuff for his new room. That had only been six weeks ago.

It was fast. They knew that. They'd been together less than a year, but considering their history and the fact that they loved each other to pieces, it was the right move for us.

It didn't feel fast.

This… this was fast.

And this… this was…

Terrifying.

She didn't know if she could do it.

The key turned in the lock.

Robin walked in, his head came up, and as soon as he saw her standing there, with the petrified expression on her face, he closed the door. "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes dark with concern.

Pale, feeling the tingles of nausea on her cheeks, Regina fought for some control. "My period is really late." she held up the pregnancy test, her hand visibly shaking.

Robin's eyes flew from the test to her face, and then suddenly she was in his arms. He could feel her trembling hard and his muscles tightened around her. "It's going to be okay," he told her in his quiet, controlled voice. "Love, I won't let anything happen to you."

She fought the burn of tears in her throat. "It must have been when I went off the pill to take those tablets for the sickness bug I caught on holiday. I knew we shouldn't have had sex when I was feeling better," she murmured absentmindedly.

"We don't know anything yet, right?" He pulled back to look into her face, and what he saw there made his features taut. "Regina, don't look like that. It kills me."

Her lips quivered as she tried to smile. She didn't pull it off. "I'm scared. I'm trying not to be."

He cupped her face in his hands. "It's understandable, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You know that."

Nodding her head again, she clutched him more tightly. "I should take the test, so we know for sure."

"Regina, what's going on in there?" Robin rapped impatiently on the bathroom door.

She'd flushed the toilet seconds before she'd thrown up, so he wouldn't hear her being sick. She flushed the toilet again and stood on shaky legs. Robin rapped on the door once more while she brushed her teeth, avoiding the strained, pale face in the mirror that she didn't recognize.

Finally, once she looked as good as she could, she opened the door. He forced it open all the way, so he could yank her out of the bathroom and into his arms. "Well?" he asked, his voice deeper, rougher than usual as he stroked her hair off her face.

Her lips felt numb. "Test says I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He didn't even blink. "We'll get you in to see the doctor tomorrow, we'll get it confirmed, and then we'll get it all checked out to make sure everything is okay."

She looked away, fighting the panic that was rising again swiftly on the heels of the last wave of it. "I don't know if I'm brave enough."

The little shake he gave her brought her gaze back to his. "You are. You know you are."

"This is too fast."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't think we can handle another kid?" He squeezed her waist and through her panic she sensed his quiet excitement. "This is our kid, Regina."

She raised her shaking hands and laid them on his chest. "If our kid doesn't kill me, we're getting married."

Robin scowled. "You have a sick sense of humor."

"I either joke and get through this or I start to cry."

He considered the ultimatum and gave a sharp nod. "Sick sense of humor it is, then."

She tried her best at a brave nod in acknowledgment of his acquiescence and she pulled away. "Do you want a coffee? I need tea." She began to make her way slowly down the hallway.

She was just at the kitchen door when he called her name.

"Yeah?" she turned around, feeling exhausted. She quickly grew alert, however, at the dark intensity in Robin's eyes. He often looked at her like that when they were making love.

He took a step toward her. "Kid or no kid… this is us forever, and you're right, we should make that official." Another step closer. "Marry me."

The panic retreated along with her breath. "Is that a request or a demand?" she asked breathlessly, laughter in the words.

Robin's lips curled up at the corners. "A little of both."

She cocked her head to the side, contemplating him with mischief in her eyes. That he could make her feel this way when she also felt so worried about the future was one of the reasons she loved him. "If you'd asked me when I was seventeen I would have given my parents both a heart attack by saying yes."

"And now?"

She shrugged and began to turn away. "I'll think about it."

Two seconds later she was hauled into his arms, laughing as he growled, "I'll think about it?" against her mouth.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on to him.

"Think fast." He nipped at her lip.

"Okay, okay…"

"Regina," Robin warned.

Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "I'll say yes. I promise."

"Then say it now," he whispered back.

"You're my best friend."

"Regina."

"Always have been. Always will be." she pulled back to hold his handsome face in her hands.

"I'll take that as your yes," he replied, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Letting all her feelings of tender affection and love shine out of her eyes, she grinned. "You always were good at reading me."

He kissed her, pulling back only to look her deep in the eyes. Understanding passed silently between them. They could do this.

It hadn't been an easy journey to here. They'd tried to fly numerous times since meeting each other, and they'd fallen more times than they liked to count. That was life.

Flying and falling.

Robin took very good care of Regina during her pregnancy. She was immediately checked out, and the doctor assured them both that the egg was safely implanted in Regina's womb. Regina was nervous the whole pregnancy though, even though she knew Robin wouldn't let anything happen to her, the memories of what had happened before, were a reminder. Robin kept her distracted as best he could with their wedding at the lake that year, surrounded by family and friends.

But months later, on a beautiful spring day, Noah Lee Locksley was born, his middle name after the young boy that had made an impact on Regina's life. Noah's father was the doting dad, and his mother just fell in love all over again. He also was loved by his older brother, Roland.

Regina had the loves of her life and a support system that she knew if she ever needed them, she needn't be afraid to lean on them.

Robin made sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. You guys are amazing. And special thanks to Bekki, this one is for you._**

 ** _(Cologne)_**

* * *

Regina Mills shifted on the hospital bed, one hand curled around her cell phone, the other hand pushing aside hot tears. She had to call him. She had no choice. Having to depend on the man she couldn't get out of her life fast enough after their one-night stand wasn't a prospect she relished, but for her baby, she'd do anything. Swallow her pride and try to let go of the burning anger.

Her free hand dropped to rest on the burgeoning swell of her belly, and she felt the sturdy reassurance of her daughter's kick. How would Robin react when she told him he was going to be a father? Would he even care? She shook her head in mute denial. Surely, no matter his feelings for her, he wouldn't turn his back on his child.

There was only one way to find out and that was to push the send button. His private phone number was already punched in. But she still couldn't bring herself to complete the call. She let the phone drop to her chest and closed her eyes. If only there weren't complications with her pregnancy. Why couldn't she be one of these beautiful, glowing women who were pictures of health?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door swung open and a nurse bustled in, pushing a cart with the computer she used to log her charts.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Mills?"

Regina nodded and whispered a faint, "Fine."

"Have you made arrangements for your care after your release?"

Regina swallowed but didn't say anything. The nurse gave her a reproving look.

"You know the doctor won't release you until he's satisfied that you'll have someone to look after you while you're on bed rest."

A sigh escaped Regina's lips and she held up the phone. "I was just about to make a call."

The nurse nodded approvingly. "Good. As soon as I'm done I'll leave you alone to finish."

A few minutes later the nurse left, and once again Regina lifted the phone and stared at the LCD screen. Maybe he wouldn't even answer.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, she punched her thumb over the send button then closed her eyes and put the phone to her ear. There was a brief silence as the call connected, and then it began to ring.

Once. Twice. Then a third time. She was preparing to chicken out and cut the connection when his brusque voice filled her ear.

"Locksley."

It came out more of a growl than anything else, and she quickly lost courage. Her breath came stuttering out as more tears welled in her eyes.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

She yanked the phone away and clumsily jabbed at the buttons until the call ended. She couldn't do this. Issuing a silent apology to her unborn baby, she decided that she'd find another way. There had to be something she could do that didn't involve Robin Locksley.

Before she could dwell too long on such possibilities, the phone pulsed in her hand. She opened it automatically, a second before she realized that he was calling her back.

Only her soft breathing spilled into the receiver.

"I know you're there," Robin barked. "Now who the hell is this and how did you get my number?"

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Wait," he commanded. Then there was a long pause. "Regina, is that you?"

Oh God. She hadn't counted on him recognizing her voice. How could he? They hadn't spoken in five months. Five months, one week and three days to be exact.

"Y-yes," she finally said.

"Thank God," he muttered. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Just like a damn female to disappear off the face of the earth."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Where are you?" Robin asked.

The questions came simultaneously.

"Me first," he said imperiously. "Where are you? Are you all right?"

She laid there in stunned silence before she gathered her scattered wits. "I'm in the hospital."

" _Gods!"_ There was another rapid smattering of words that she couldn't follow.

"Where?" he bit out. "What hospital? Tell me."

Completely baffled at the turn the conversation had taken, she told him the name of the hospital. Before she could say anything else, he cut in with, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

And then the line went dead.

With shaking hands, she folded the phone shut and set it aside. Then she curled her fingers around the bulge of her abdomen. He was coming? Just like that? He'd been looking for her? None of it made sense.

Then she realized that she'd never told him the most important piece of information. The entire reason she'd called him to begin with. She hadn't told him she was pregnant.

 _A Few Months Earlier…_

Regina paused just outside the perimeter of the outdoor bar and stared over the sand-covered floor to the blazing torches lining the walkway down to the beach here in Cologne, Germany. Music played softly, a perfect accompaniment to the clear, star-strung night. In the distance, the waves rolled in harmony with the sultry melody. Soft jazz. Her favorite.

It was pure chance that had directed her to this tiny paradise. A vacated seat on a plane, a bargain ticket price and only five minutes to decide. And here she was. A new place, a vow to take a few days for herself.

Not being completely impulsive, the first thing she'd done when she'd arrived was to find a new temporary job, and as luck would have it, had learned that the owner of the opulent Prince of Thieves hotel was going to be in temporary residence here and needed an assistant. The opportunity had almost been too good to be true. Along with a generous salary, she'd also been given a room at the hotel. It had the makings of a marvelous vacation.

Her parents had been furious with her just up and leaving like she had. Her mother in particular, Cora Mills had explained to Regina in no mistaken terms, that she wanted Regina to stay home for this next week, that there was a huge reason about her future, and that she needed to be home that particular weekend. There was someone that she needed to meet, mother had told her. Someone that could shape her future with a firm hand. Her mother had explained that she was going to marry some prince from Germany. Regina had been shocked, had argued with her mother, but Cora had been firm.

Regina hadn't looked back, she decided her future which she had told them in a note she had left for them. But in her heart, she knew she would go back one day and face the consequences of her actions.

"Care for a drink?"

The question, asked by a distinctly male voice, sent a ripple of unease through Regina. Voices like that only came from years of power. Regina turned, knowing by his voice that it was him.

 _Him._

The one who'd distracted her when she'd walked into the hotel, she had been heading to the front desk to check in, when she had felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Chills had covered her arms, and she had turned to see the gaze of a man, a gaze that had seemed to have left her.

"A drink?" She repeated.

"As in a beverage," he answered almost gently, smiling a little and yet the smile remained at his lips, failed to warm his eyes. Instead his blue eyes burned, his eyes owned her, possessed her, a hard sexual possession that had nothing to do with civilized behavior and everything to do with bodies. Skin.

Her skin.

She felt a cool silvery shoot down her spine, and her body reacted, hair at her nape lifting, goose bumps prickling her arms, even her breast firmed, nipples peaking. "I understand the concept. We have beverages in America, too," she said, letting him know she understood that he was foreign, and yet he couldn't intimidate her.

But she was wary. Not because he posed a physical threat, but because he was different, and she'd always been fascinated by that which was unusual. Intriguing. And he was certainly intriguing. Tall, handsome. His accent was different as it was English, but there was also a hint of something else.

"Then you'll join me," he said, indicating his table.

His confidence dazzled her. "I..I've got plans already."

"Change them."

There was something raw about him, something male and stunningly primitive which didn't go with his superbly tailored suit, the sleep lapel just so, jacket molded, shaping the shoulders and chest, the trousers hanging perfectly, the cuffs hitting the top of his shoe. She'd dated a number of men in the past year and none had been like him. "I can't."

His brow furrowed, his eyes hardening. "You must," he said, his tone deceptively soft. "It's important."

Important how? Important to who?

"Did someone send you?" she asked, looking up into his blue eyes, and once she did, she couldn't look away. He virtually commanded attention, and as she stared at him, she felt the oddest prickle beneath her skin. More awareness. More unease.

"No."

Her insides tightened. The prickle spread, tinging from her nape to the small of her spine. She didn't know him, did she? Regina shook her head trying to break the strange weave of tension because something was happening here and she didn't like it. Her body felt funny. Her chest constricted. She couldn't seem to breathe right. And yet she still couldn't look away from him.

He knew it, too. His straight brows were flat, his eyes intently watching hers.

"I'm tired. I've been on a plane for hours." Regina said.

"Then why don't you relax with a drink." He said.

"I-" she protested but he was walking away, taking a seat at a small scuffed table bare except for a flickering votive candle. She watched as he flagged down a cocktail waitress and ordered a bottle of champagne, very expensive champagne, before looking up and catching her eye.

Almost daring her.

He smiled, the smile of one who is used to winning.

Pulse quickening, she headed towards his table, her pumps echoing on the hardwood floor. "I'm not joining you," she said, reaching his table.

"Yet, here you are."

She hated the sarcastic lift of his eyebrow. "I don't want you to waste your money."

"It's just money."

She thought of how she had struggled not too long ago, how she'd taken two jobs just to pay for the essentials. "It's still wasteful."

"Then you better not let it go undrunk."

Her heart thudded hard, so hard she could feel it pound all the way through her. "What do you want?"

The flickering candlelight played off his face, catching the subtle curve of his lips. There was nothing remotely boyish in his chiseled features. He had a man's face, strong, developed features and she felt something stir inside her, her body betraying her.

Her body liked the way he looked at her.

Her body wanted him to continue looking at her.

He studied her face for a long, level moment, considering her, considering his answer. "I think the question should be, what do you want?"

His answer simply accelerated her racing pulse. Fear, fascination, worry, adrenaline surged through her and her muscles tensed. "This isn't about me."

"But of course, it's about you." He gestured to the chair opposite him. "Please, sit."

She did as he requested, she leaned forward in the chair, her long hair tumbling her shoulders. "Who are you anyway?"

"Robert Wesley."

She stared at him a long moment, silently repeated his name.

"Where are you from Mr. Wesley?" Regina asked, stirring in her seat, fingers flexing even so slightly.

"Robin," he corrected, biting back a sigh. "My friends and family always call me Robin, you should too."

"Yes, but I-"

"Should call me Robin," he interrupted. He looked her over, she was slender, and yet sultry, with long dark hair, lashes so thick and black they made her look sleepy and at the same time they made her part of this sultry night. Sexy. Seductive. Mysterious.

As he was about to say something more, another man walked up. "Hello." He spoke to Regina, not him. "I'm Jack and I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me."

Regina looked up at him for a few seconds before she said. "I'm sorry, but I already have an offer."

"But-" Jack started.

"She's taken." Robin said as the other man acted as if he just noticed that Robin was also there. He smiled at Regina and walked off.

"How could you do that?" Regina demanded.

"He was drunk." Robin answered.

"He was only being polite." Regina said.

Robin glanced over his shoulder, caught sight of Jack stumbling out of the bar. "You don't know the meaning of the word nice, mein Schatz."

"It's Regina, not Liebling. And I find your attitude patronizing as well as chauvinistic." Regina said.

Her temper was hot, Robin noted. Her face was pale, oval, and luminous in the lighting of the bar. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He said roughly, trying to forget the way she had walked as she had entered the bar.

"Why do you even care?" She shot back. "You know nothing about me."

"True." Robin conceded.

"And Jack was just being friendly." Regina said.

"Wild dogs can be friendly." Robin countered.

Her cheeks flamed with color but she eyed him steadily. "You know, you're the one who isn't nice. You're pushy. Domineering. Arrogant-"

"Because I'm honest?" Robin asked. Her directness surprised him.

"Because you're rude. Jack was just trying to be polite." Regina said.

"And you think that's all he wanted?" Robin asked. Every man would want her. Ache for her. And he understood. She looked sexual. Primal.

"What I need is none of your concern." Regina snapped, voice husky, breaking.

 _Wrong_ , he answered silently, unable to look away from the fire in her dark eyes. _You are mine, and what you need concerns me in every way possible._

He wanted her. Possess her. Own her. Because she was his.

Physical desire hadn't been part of the equation when he had agreed to marry the youngest Mills daughter. For while Robert Wesley may be his name, it was not his complete name. No, his formal name was Prince Robert (Robin) Wesley Locksley of Isenburg. And while technically there was no longer Kings and Queens who ruled their country, because the monarchy was dismantled in 1918 after World War One, they still kept their titles.

His father had been friends with Henry Mills from their younger days, and while the two men had stayed close through the years, it had been hoped for that Robin would marry a daughter of Henry, and together Henry and Cora had both decided that Regina would be the one who would marry Prince Robin. He thought it would be a business arrangement. Together they'd be fruitful and multiply. He'd have his heir.

After meeting this free spirit, he knew it would take quite some time to win her over. He definitely had his work cut out for him. She didn't know who he was, didn't know about the arrangement between their fathers for them.

Would all this work in his favor?

The cocktail waitress arrived with the champagne bottle and two freshly washed flutes.

Regina didn't even look at the waitress, her head turned, her gaze averted. He realized she was fighting hard to control her temper. The waitress popped the cork but still Regina refused to make eye contact with him. He had no patience for theatrics. He was the one that should be angry, not her. Six weeks ago he had heard that she had finally been found, here in his own country. In Cologne!

He had thought she was safe back in New York with her family. Planning their wedding.

"I was protecting you." Robin said at last, exasperated by her stubborn silence.

"I don't need your protection," she answered tartly as the waitress filled their flutes, the pale gold champagne bubbling out fast, sending white foam spilling over the delicate glass rims.

He waited for the waitress to leave. "You're naïve."

"You're European."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes."

He sat silent a moment studying her. "Why?"

He looked at her so hard Regina shivered on the inside. There was something intense in his gaze, something that reached into her and held her still. She didn't dislike him. She was just terrified of him. Of her response to him. He made her feel painfully self-conscious, far too aware of herself. Far too aware of him.

"And what are your issues with European men, mein Schatz?"

Her issues…

Regina swallowed, shifted in her seat. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything but how she felt. Because she felt wild, as if there was only chaos on the inside and her skin could barely hold it all in. She was humming right now, her body literally zinging with nervous energy. It crossed her mind that everything that she was afraid of, everything she feared, was everything that she'd wanted to know, to experience.

Like sex. She wanted to know all about sex. She wanted to live it, feel it, understand it. She wanted to be part of the world before her mother found her and had her locked away under some stranger's hand.

"I'm waiting." Robin said.

But not patiently, she thought, all fire on the inside, an incredible roar of flame and heat. He was doing this to her. He was making her feel hot, irritable, explosive. He was making her think of all the things she didn't know. Ignition, blaze, combustion. She felt a tremor course through her. "European men are …difficult."

"How so?"

His voice wrapped around her skin, warm, discomfiting. "They're demanding."

"As they should be."

This was madness, she thought, alarm sounding in the back of her brain. You should be getting up and leaving now. You should be anywhere but sitting here, with him. But she couldn't move, couldn't look away. Robert Wesley was different from the men she knew, different from anyone she'd ever met. He was thrilling in a heart stopping kind of way. Thrilling like dancing on the mouth of the volcano. "Possessive."

"A virtue."

"Proud."

Robin lifted a flute, held it out to her, the gold liquid shimmering in the votive's flickering light. "Without a doubt."

She hesitated before taking the glass. And once she took the flute, he flashed her a shadow of a smile, looking every bit the predator. Then he lifted his own flute in a toast. "And you're wise to remember that, mein Schatz."

 _Sweetheart._

This man that she had just met was calling her his sweetheart?

On the inside, she was thrilled but she wouldn't show it. The past year she had grown stronger. More determined. She'd do what needed to be done. Once she returned home. But she hadn't returned yet.

She had a little more time, some freedom still.

"Cheers," he said, lightly clinking his glass with hers.

Glancing across at the handsome, sexy Robert Wesley, Regina couldn't help wondering if she still had time to find that romance to last a lifetime, a romance that would carry her through years of cordial martial relations, but relations that lacked the fire and ice.

And she wanted fire. She wanted sex. Passion.

She really wanted sex.

"Cheers," she whispered, lifting her flute to her lips, knowing her mother would be so pissed right now if she could see Regina.

Cora had worked so hard to instill both Regina and Zelena with good morals, values and integrity, how many times had she heard from her mother how that modern women today lacked all that. Regina tolerated her spoiled older sister, who always seemed to think the world was out to get her. Often Zelena would blame Regina for something she had nothing to do with. Cora would take Zelena's side many times over Regina, telling Regina to just go back up to her room.

Well, Regina thought, I'm going to enjoy this last bit of freedom. She needed tonight. She needed something that was so hot, so intense that she would remember it forever. She needed something that was all hers, something that no one could take from her.

The champagne tasted cold and fizzed across her tongue and yet she swallowed it hot going down. Carefully she set the glass back down, and as she returned the flute to the table, Robert reached out to take her left hand in his. She shivered at his touch. His gaze lifted, he looked up into her eyes and then back down at her hand. For a long moment, he simply inspected her bare fingers.

"No ring?" he asked at last, holding her hand firmly, her palm brushing his, his fingers wrapped around hers.

Heat exploded inside her at the prolonged contact, " I'm not married."

Again, he looked up into her eyes. "Surely you're spoken for?"

Regina hated the sharp nibble of guilt, the bite on her conscience. She knew she would never be able to sit here, do this, if she could picture this man's face that her mother wanted her to marry. Whoever this faceless man was he obviously never thought of her, never wanted to meet the woman he was to be married to.

He had never bothered with her at all.

Hurt, ashamed, Regina burned hot, then cold. "I'm not much for jewelry."

Robin made a rough sound in the back of his throat, his fingers closing more firmly around hers. "You're not dating, are you?"

Her sense of self-preservation told her to be careful, very careful. She saw the intensity of his expression, the flame in his eyes. He was angry for some reason. But why? Regina swallowed, struggled to speak around the lump forming in her throat. "I do go out occasionally."

He released her hand and she quickly made a fist, trying to forget how his touch had jolted through her, sharp and hot like the lick of a flame. How could such an impersonal touch, the simple clasp of fingers, make her feel this, or so raw and exposed?

How could the touch of his hand make her want more heat, more sensation, more skin?

Maybe…maybe he could be…

She lifted her head, looked into his face. Their gazed locked and she saw something in his eyes that filled her with fresh heat.

He wanted her.

He had claimed her.

But that was crazy. Absurd. She shifted yet again, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. Maybe he was the one. The one who would give her the experience, allowing her to go to this wedding of hers as a woman of the world rather than a sheltered woman.

She had been waiting for the right man, wanting a sophisticated, intelligent partner, one that would make a satisfying lover. But she'd been too picky, too picky, and she was out of time. If she wanted to do this, she would have to act fast. The mechanics of sex were clear, but the intimacy, the naked body on naked body unnerved her.

She struggled to find words, to put together a coherent sentence, one that she could actually speak out loud, but her mouth was so dry, her throat felt scratchy and she lifted the flute, took a sop of the tart sweet champagne.

"So, what am I doing here?" she asked faintly, clutching the stem of the flute. "What am I doing sitting with you?"

His eyes never left her mouth. "Answering your curiosity, I imagine."

He had the most piercing gaze, a gaze that made her feel young and inexperienced, a gaze that made her want to find a big comfy sweatshirt and pull it over her head, hiding her hips and breasts…

For a moment, she forgot what they were discussing, or where they were. For a moment, she couldn't think, too swamped by the sudden heat in her veins and the slow, heavy pounding of her heart. For a moment, there was no one else. No one in the club. No one but the two of them. And looking at him, she was lost. There was this Robert in front of her, with blue eyes that held her fast, that let her know what he wanted, and he wanted her, body and soul.

"I do have an insatiable curiosity." Regina said.

His mouth smirked, a curving that revealed the full sensuality of his lower lip. "And you're curious about me?"

She nodded. She couldn't speak at the moment.

His gaze shifted from her face to her tightly close fist. "Can I offer you a bit of advice?"

Again, she nodded.

"You need to be more careful."

Icy heat shivered up and down Regina's spine. This is dangerous, a little voice whispered inside her head. "But I am careful."

"There are a lot of men who would take advantage of your curious nature." Robin added.

Immediately blood surged through her, flooding her face, melting the bones of her hips and knees. Embarrassed, she looked away, breaking his intense hold.

Robert knocked her off balance, and her brain was no longer in gear, her body too alive. She was finding it harder and harder to thick clearly. It would be bad to marry a man she didn't know, a man who didn't care to know her either, a man who she wouldn't even recognize on the street, but to marry such a man without knowing anything about sex?

And that was the real issue. She didn't want to walk down the aisle as a virgin. Prince Robin Locksley didn't have to have a virgin bride. He didn't need her virginity.

And her life she wanted to be...Bold. Confident. Brazen. Instead she wasn't. Proud. Shy. Rather reserved.

But shyness didn't excuse ignorance, and she absolutely refused to go to bed with a man, even her husband, without knowing anything. She couldn't bear to think that in a few weeks she'd strip off her wedding gown and climb into bed with a husband she'd only just met and lie there naked and wait for him to touch her.

There was no way she wanted to feel foolish on her wedding night. There was no way she wanted to be intimidated. Far better to know what to expect. To understand the sequence of events…the sensation, the emotion.

And again, the thought hit her, Robert could teach her. She was a fast learner. She really only needed just one night.

She quickly took her flute, and drowned the rest of her champagne. "I should eat something the bubbles are going straight to my head."

"You haven't had dinner yet?" Robin asked.

"No, I think I'm still suffering from some jet lag." Regina answered.

There was the briefest hesitation before Robin reached into his wallet, drew out a couple hundred-euro bills and left them on the table. "If we leave now, we could make it to Amabile's before they close."

Amabile's, the famous Amabile's where food was fabulous and the atmosphere perfect, was just a few blocks over. "You're inviting me to dinner?"

His blue eyes met hers. "You wanted me to."

True. No point in arguing that.

Regina swallowed, her throat scratchy, dry, rough from the champagne. "Let me go change."

A few minutes later Regina returned, after having changed into jeans and a gauzy cream blouse. In her jeans and peasant style blouse she looked even younger than before. And just like that Robin felt his gut tighten, his body jerking to life, his groin hard, his temper nearly as hot. Nothing, he thought with a flash of painful insight, would even be the same for either of them again.

As she neared him, his eyes met hers, and she felt a funny rush in her middle.

"Do you know what you're doing Regina?" Robin asked her.

The air bottled in her lungs and she felt her legs wobble. Then she deliberately exhaled and forced a smile. "I certainly hope so."

They left the club, stepping out into the warm night and Regina drew in a deep breath, immediately relaxed. After a few seconds, she let out a deep sigh.

"That's the second heavy sigh." Robin said, before abruptly shoving his arm out in front of her, stopping her at the curb. A taxi whizzed by, virtually flying through the intersection, bumping over the corner's cobblestones.

Regina shuddered inwardly as Robins arm pressed against her chest, the sleeve of his elegant suit rubbing at the thin cotton of her blouse.

"I was thinking…" she said, pushing away from the arm, discomfited with the gesture. He had put his arm out as if she were an impulsive child.

His arm dropped. He gazed down at her, brows furrowed. "You're reckless."

"I'm not. I know what I'm doing."

"Even when you're in danger?"

"I'm not in danger."

He shook his head in mute frustration. "How do you know? How do you know I'm not dangerous?"

A tremor shot through her. Good question, she thought. She didn't.

Or did she?

She stared up at him, brow creased, studying his hard features. All right. He did scare her. But he didn't strike her as violent. Controlling yes, but cruel, no. "You wouldn't hurt me," she said at last, burying her hands in her jeans pockets. "You're not that kind of a man."

He muttered something under his breath, but she did catch a few choice swear words along with a very cryptic. "You don't know."

They were walking again, when finally Amabile's came into view.

Robin held the door open for Regina and as she moved past him she felt a current of awareness shoot through her, her body prickling from head to toe, her skin painfully sensitive.

A hostess seated them, the restaurant was beautiful. They both ordered their food and a Crab Bisque arrived quickly and Regina who'd thought she was hungry, could barely get her spoon to her mouth. It was one thing to find a man heart-stoppingly attractive, it was another to eat sitting across from him.

Robin noticed she'd barely touched her soup. His gaze rested on her face. "You don't prefer it?"

Oh, there went the butterflies in her stomach again. When he looked at her like that, so directly, so intently, she felt as if she were lost. Completely. Totally.

"I do. It's delicious." Regina said, forcing the spoon up to her lips and choking the mouthful down.

But she had his full attention now and the next sip was even harder than the last.

"So, what's wrong?"

"How old are you?" Regina asked suddenly, setting her spoon down.

"Twenty-nine."

He was a few years older than her. "When's your birthday?"

"May 4th.

A month ago today. She smiled faintly, thinking that his birth date explained a lot. "You're a Taurus."

"A Taurus?"

"You know…astrology, the sun signs."

He gestured dismissively. "I don't follow any of that."

The gesture, coupled with his patronizing tone, rankled her. On one hand, he was a gorgeous male, but on the other he was hopelessly arrogant. "You don't have to follow anything. It is what it is. It exists even if you don't believe in it."

"But you do?" Robin persisted, indicating to the waiter that the soup dishes could be cleared.

"It's fun."

Robin's jaw flexed and Regina felt a tingly shiver run through her. Robin didn't approve.

"It's ridiculous."

She blinked, trying to clear the haze of red before her eyes. "How can you say that?"

"It's my belief." Robin defended.

"So, there are obvious things you don't like about me. Is there anything that you do?"

Robin felt his body respond at the provocative question, and leaning back in his chair he took in her small taunting smile, the cool anger in her dark eyes. "Your eyes," he said bluntly. She had beautiful eyes, the lashes so thick and long.

"Your hair." His gaze touched her hair, the incredible length, the rich color. He'd love to tangle his hands in her hair, feel the glossy weight.

"Your mouth," he added, staring at her mouth and watching her bite her lower lip, chewing on the tender skin. Her lips were full, soft and painted a pale pinky beige. Her lips were the color of skin, making him think nude, naked, sex.

He watched her chew on that soft lower lip and felt the silence between them lengthen, felt the tension mount.

She was squirming from the tension. He saw the desire in the darkening of her eyes, the flush in her cheeks, her restlessness at the table.

Would she go to bed with him? Would she sleep with him, a stranger, only a short time before her wedding? "Your body." He felt harsh, cruel, but he needed information. There was so much he didn't know, so much about her he didn't understand.

"And that's all you like about me?" Regina asked, her voice faint, almost tremulous, in the rich dining room. "Lips, hair, body?"

His chest grew tight, his groin hot and hard. Things were getting complicated. How much did he say? How much did he give away?

He knew his silence hurt her. He saw her smooth throat work, saw her hand tremble as she sorted out her silverware on the linen tablecloth. She was fighting for control, fighting to be calm. And yet he remained silent, thinking, weighing, deliberating. He sorted through his actions, reactions, examined his motivations.

If he told her who he really was, she would change before his eyes. She knew she would hide herself from him. He wanted to know her. Wanted the good, the bad, and the ugly.

It was truth he needed now. Truth to cut through the lies and pretense. Truth so he would know whom he would be marrying.

Or if he should even marry her.

But the question of marriage, of suitability of marriage, did nothing to dampen his hunger. He wanted her. His body ached. His trousers cut into him.

She was supposed to be innocent.

He was supposed to be the good prince.

Tragically, nothing was as it should be.

"No," Robin said softly, eyes holding her, eyes taking her, eyes letting her know what he'd do given the opportunity. "I don't just want your body. I want your mind, too. All of you."

Regina jerked at the rawness of Robin's answer. He had a decisive voice, and when he said he wanted her, not just her body, but also her mind, all of her, she felt as if he had launched an assault…..

Crossbows, battleaxes, and all.

Mouth dry, she stared across from him. And looking into his eyes was yet another mistake of all mistakes. She'd never looked this closely into a man's face before like this, never let herself look so intimately into someone's eyes, it was so intimate on another level.

His eyes were cool, warm, intelligent, brilliant.

She felt her lips nearly curve in appreciation, and then small muscles creased at the corner of his eyes and she felt all air leave her body. The table was too small. They were sitting far too close. Robert was too big.

The goosebumps returned, this time covering every inch of skin, tightening even her breasts, causing her nipples to peak against the soft contour of her silk bra. It was a strange response, and such a strong one, too.

Robin shifted and his knee brushed hers beneath the table. Regina gasped at the sharp heat shooting through her. Beneath the table, she pressed her knees together, pressing the muscles of her inner thighs tight, trying to deny the flood of want.

The flood of need.

He'd turned her on from the very first look, and now she was melting on the inside, melting because of him. Just one touch and she tensed, body hot, aching. Damp.

Glancing up she met Robin's gaze once again. His features were still beautiful but not quite so hard and she didn't know if it was the hidden warmth in his eyes or the fact that his mouth had gentled, accenting his chin, flat across the bottom with a hint of a cleft, but she wanted to kiss him. Felt almost desperate to feel his mouth against hers.

There was so much she didn't know. So much she wanted to understand. Like how a man's lips could stir her imagination and how his breath could feel blowing lightly, tormenting against her skin, how his lips would feel on her…..

"You want my mind?" Regina whispered, thinking, wishing it were so. No one had ever wanted her mind. No one had ever wanted to know her.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Robin asked.

She couldn't help it. She felt her lips curve up, into a wide rueful smile. "They say the best sex starts with the brain."

Robin smiled, but it was different than hers. It wasn't a warm smile, or wry or remotely rueful. No, his smile wasn't one of amusement. Instead he looked as if he were about to declare war.

Regina went weak in the middle, and the weakness seeped through her limbs. Thank God she was sitting otherwise she would have come crashing down. Robin's smile faded. "Indeed. The brain is the primary sexual organ. Engage the brain for the ultimate pleasure."

She blushed, not just from his words, but the intentness of his gaze. She felt even more aware of him than before. Her heart hammered harder. Her mouth went dry. Muscles clenched deep inside of her. Regina felt so hot, so wound up. In all her years, she had never felt anything close to this. The sensations were surging through her, the emotions rocking her, weren't gentle, weren't playful, weren't fun.

This was sexual. Brutal.

Fire and ice, she whispered. This is what you thought you wanted….

"You look thirsty," Robin said. His expression lazy, blatantly sexual, leaning forward to fill her wineglass.

She felt fingers of sexual warmth, creeping through her whole being. She was thirsty, she thought. But then, she'd been thirsty for years, thirsty for everything she'd never done, thirsty for experience and wisdom, thirsty for knowledge, thirsty for insight, thirsty to be more Regina.

Her glass filled, Robin sat back. "Drink."

"I don't think I can." Regina said. She honestly didn't think she could eat or drink anything if she tried.

"Why not?"

"Too much adrenaline."

Robin thought she'd been beautiful before, but nothing was as sexy as listening to her speak, watching her mouth curve, hearing the words 'too much adrenaline' in that smoky voice of hers, a voice shaded with dreams and blues.

He understood adrenaline. At one point in his life he'd lived from one adrenaline surge to another, needing huge physical challenges to focus his endless energy, his restlessness haunting him, chasing him around the globe. But there was something about her, and her admission of nerves and adrenaline that touched him.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, filling his own glass.

"You."

He looked up in time to see her dark eyes flash. "I'm not."

"You are." She inhaled in a rush. More nerves, he thought.

"You're not like most men that I know," she added and she touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip.

Robin's gut felt as hard as his groin. He gritted his teeth, thinking he'd have to peel his skin off in a minute if his body didn't cool down. "And what are those other men like?"

"Charming. Easygoing. Harmless."

"Boring."

Regina laughed. "You're impossible."

"Perhaps." He suddenly reached out, lightly touched her cheek. Her skin was warm, soft and her head jerked up, eyes wide, wary. "You have a beautiful laugh. You should laugh more."

Regina blushed, looked away, realized dinner was on the way. The waitress presented the plates with a flourish and left them alone to eat. And Regina realized she wasn't as nervous as she'd been before. Robert's mood seemed lighter as well, his gaze was warmer, less shuttered, and she continued to relax, enjoying her entrée, giving in to the pleasure of a well-cooked meal.

She found out Robert lived here in Germany, he worked for a law firm. He also spent some of his time with his mother's family in England. She liked the sound of his voice, the strength in his voice and she knew she was smiling as she listened to him speak, resting on his face, her body leaning ever so slightly forward, her legs crossed beneath the table.

After they finished their meals, Robin stared at her long and hard, his brows furrowed and then he muttered something intelligible beneath his breath. He stood abruptly, reached for his wallet. "It's time we go."

Regina followed after him, she kept glancing at him as they walked, tried to read his expression, but it was dark, his profile granite hard, and all she felt coming off of him was waves of anger.

"Robert?" she asked uncertainly.

"What?"

"Where…" She swallowed, gathering her courage. It wasn't as if the hadn't just spent a few hours together. "Where are we going?"

He stopped abruptly beneath a street lamp, turned, and faced her. "Where do you think we're going?"

She shook her head. She didn't understand the look she saw in his eye. At the moment, she didn't understand anything.

There was a long moment of silence, a moment where she saw frustration in his eyes, an emotion that held anger as well as passion. Then he backed her into a dark alcove, the large arched doorway a former carriage entrance.

"We've had drinks."

"Yes."

"We've had dinner."

He leaned forward, one arm moved above her head, bracing himself against the door. "We've had coffee. Dessert. Now you have to tell me what you want to happen next."

Regina locked her knees. Fear mingled with desire. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

Robert made her feel awash in emotion, and ever since she met him she was swinging like a pendulum from one emotion to another. She was swinging even now and the sense of momentum, the feeling of being in perpetual motion, in perpetual flux, unnerved her more than she could say. She was so wound up, frazzled by a need she couldn't answer.

But he could.

He could quiet the humming in her veins. He could put out the fire that was burning inside of her.

She felt him come closer, his head bending down. She held her breath, certain he would kiss her. She wanted air but she didn't dare breathe. Robin's eyes locked with her, his expression intense. "Tell me."

She opened her mouth, stole a breath, and yet her pulse was slowing, desire, anticipation, washing through her in endless waves. His thumb dropped to her mouth. Lightly he brushed the part of his thumb across her lips. Pinpricks of light exploded inside of her head. Hot sensation rocketed through her and she tensed, her hands, arms, legs, everything.

She wanted, wanted, wanted him. She didn't even know where to begin, what to ask for. The hunger, the need, was alive inside her and she knew nothing could happen here, in this dark alcove, nothing would happen. Robert Wesley didn't strike her as a man who'd take a woman on a city sidewalk. She reached up to touch the collar of his shirt, too afraid to touch his skin and yet needing contact, needing to connect. "We go…"

"Yes?" His thumb was drawing circles on her swollen lower lip. The circles were slowing driving her mad with need.

She closed her eyes, tried to clear her brain. "We go to your-"

"My?" Robin asked.

"Hotel-" She'd said what he had wanted to hear her say. His head dropped. He silenced the rest with a kiss. His lips were firm, his breath cool and she stiffened with surprise. She'd kissed before, felt rather proficient in terms of kissing but this wasn't a mere kiss, this was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

His lips moved across hers, deliberately, thoroughly, a sensual exploration intended to stir her, wake every little nerve ending to life and he succeeded. Too well. Her lower lip quivered, tingled and the tingle shot all the way through her, straight to her belly, which felt hot and tight with need.

But that was only the beginning. His mouth drew the heat from hers and the slow exploration flared into something fierce, demanding. His hard body pressed against hers, his thighs moved between hers and she felt trapped, skewered, the very way he'd trapped her in his gaze earlier, but this time it was with his body. She felt the hard planes of his chest crush her breasts, the sinewy shape of his thigh between her own and she groaned as he moved against her, his knee up, between her thighs, creating friction, sensation.

Want.

Her groan was like tossing gasoline on a raging fire.

Robert's hands moved from the wall to her head, his palms sliding through her hair, fingers tightening in her long hair, holding her captive. His desire was raw. His hunger stunned her. He was so not like anything she understood, so beyond anything she could control, and yet she wanted it all, the passion, the fury, the shiver of fraught nerves. All the while her body was melting, her defenses negligent. She'd known from the beginning she couldn't resist him. She'd known from the very first glance that she'd be his.

She felt one of Robert's hands drop from her hair, to her cheek and her jawbone before sliding down the length of her neck. The path his hand took was as tortuous as it was delicious and Regina arched helplessly against Robin's body, her hips meeting his, her head tipping, exposing more, more skin. She felt Robin's fingertips graze her collarbone, stroke the swell of her breast. Shivery pleasure danced through her. Her lips parted, gasped, as his hand moved beneath the thin blouse to find her hot bare skin. It was her soft indrawn take of air that finally penetrated Robin's brain. He was undressing her here, virtually making love to her here, on the street, in a gloomy alcove littered with the day's trash.

What the hell was he thinking?

Drawing back, Robin raked a hand through his hair, trying to quiet the chaos in his body and brain. But it was hard organizing his thoughts, much less organizing himself. He hadn't lost it like that in years.

"What's wrong?' Regina asked tentatively, her face dappled to shadows.

She had a smoky voice, a sexy voice, and yet it seemed so incongruous with her wide dark eyes. She seemed so young still, such a girl, and he felt a rise of protective instinct. Where the hell was someone to watch over her? Where was those who could help her? Guide her?

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, unable to resist stroking the curve of her cheekbone, her skin irresistibly soft, warm.

"You know the saying, Robert. Girls just want to have fun." Regina said.

It was true and not true, Regina thought as he stared down into her eyes. She wanted a man who craved her. A man who wasn't willing to wait years for her, but had to have her, wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Fun." Robin echoed softly and his voice dropped, deep, low, husky and the word hung there between them so sexual, so seductive that it didn't mean anything remotely fun, but had become a challenge instead.

Suddenly his hand tangled in her long dark hair, his palm wrapping around his fist, once, twice, and with her face forced up, his head descended, his lips against covering hers. The touch of his mouth stunned her, the touch, the pressure so different from before. She twitched, unnerved, her lips parting in surprise and immediately his lips formed against her parted mouth, his breath warm, the tip of his tongue just barely brushing the inside of her lower lip.

Regina jerked, muscles tightening, shuddering and she felt like a papier-mache puppet on strings. It was the strangest response nerves, muscles popping, but she couldn't help the hot sharp currents surging through her, or the sudden weakness flooding her limbs, her knees, legs, body dissolving, turning to mush.

Her hands rose, pressed against his chest, struggling to balance herself and somewhere in the back of her brain she thought his chest fell unbelievable hard, smooth, thickly, muscled. His body felt the way she'd always imagined a man's body to feel and yet the hand in her hair was no nice guy's touch, but the touch of a possessive man, a sexual man, a man that no problem marking a woman as his.

This is just one night, she told herself. One time. Once is all, she promised.

Robin broke the silence. "How's that for fun?" he asked, his voice deep, grating against her nerves.

She couldn't answer. Her head and senses swam. She'd felt brave during dinner, so brave she'd been numb, but the numbness was gone and all the fears came rushing back, swamping her.

"Changed your mind?" Robin asked softly, and she heard the soft taunt in his voice.

Regina lifted her chin, felt her mouth tremble into a smile. "No, I haven't seen the inside of your hotel room yet."

Regina really was going to do this. Robin allowed the door to his hotel suite at the Breidenbacher Hof, to swing closed and watched Regina enter the suite's living room.

The lights were dim, housekeeping had visited since he'd left tidying the suite, turning down the coverlet on his bed, plumping pillows, but Regina looked calm, nonchalant even as she was wandering about the living room.

He couldn't bear to think she did this sort of thing often. He wanted to believe that she wasn't promiscuous, or a party girl, but they'd only just met tonight and yet here she was, alone with him in a hotel room at two in the morning.

Yes, he'd invited her here, deliberately tempted her, and it was a test. He was setting her up, testing her values, her morals, and it might not be right, but it was necessary. He had to know. Did fidelity, loyalty mean nothing? If she tumbled into bed with him, how many other men was she sleeping with? And if she wasn't faithful before the wedding, why should he believe she'd be faithful after?

He wanted her. That was the worst insult of all. He didn't understand how he could feel this kind of anger and betrayal, and yet still be so physical drawn to her. He shouldn't want her. Shouldn't desire her. She wasn't who she was supposed to be. He saw the flicker of emotion in her dark eyes, as he approached her. She was afraid, he thought, and his chest tightened. He didn't want her afraid, but he didn't want her behaving stupidly, either. Life was difficult, demanding, even cruel, and trust was even harder to come by.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Robin fought his own conflicting emotions, torn between throwing her out and tossing her onto the bed. He wanted to hold her, touch her, and yet he also knew that there was no future for them. That she was the last woman he could marry. He needed a wife he could depend on, a woman he could trust.

How could he trust her, when she went to the hotel room a stranger the first night?

"How far do you intend to take this?" Robin asked.

"You said earlier, you wanted my body, and my mind?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"I want it all from you." Regina said.

"Just so you know, what happening here isn't about love, it's sex. But I think you know that. And I think it's sex you want." Robin said.

Sex with Robert. Sex because she wanted to know more, wanted to have an experience that was hers, and hers alone…sex because it was her choice, her own choice, and probably the last thing that would ever be her choice.

"If you're hoping for more," he added, "you're not-"

"I understand," she cut him off.

His lashes had dropped, his expression concealed. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to." Regina said.

His hands moved to her lower back, and he drew her even closer. "Cold?" he asked, as she shuddered at his touch.

"No." She felt the heat of his body as well as the power of his thighs and hips. He felt hard, aroused, and the ridge in his trousers pushed against her flat belly.

His head dropped, his face close to hers, capturing the warmth of her skin, the flutter of her breath, before his lips touched hers slowly. It was a light caress and yet there was something fierce behind it, something so hot, so dangerous that she turned her head away, afraid of the flare of heat.

His hand slid up her back, beneath her hair to cup her nape. She tingled every place his hand had touched. "Your heart's racing," he said as she buried her face against his shirt, drinking in the smell of him, so sensitive to his warmth, his strength, the very texture of his skin.

"You have that effect on me."

He tipped her head back, stared into her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the men."

"No." She reached up to touch his face. He jerked at her light touch but didn't pull away.

Slowly she trailed her fingertips from his chin, flat across the bottom with just a hint of a cleft, to the strong sweep of jaw. She wanted to know the shape of his face, the lines in his cheekbone and chin, the fragrance that was part skin, part cologne.

He captured her lips once more. Oh, how she liked the feel of his mouth against her, like the smell of him and pressure. Teasing, she thought, eyes closing, he was teasing her with that warm fleeing touch. It was the perfect seductive kiss, like breathing the aroma of a fine red wine before actually sipping wakening the senses, stirring the imagination. The tantalizing pressure of his lips seemed to say a kiss wasn't just a kiss, it was pleasure itself. Then he deepened the kiss, one hand rising to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking near her mouth and hot sensation flooded her limbs, sending rivulets of feeling everywhere. She was melting on the inside even as her breasts ached, her nipples peaking, incredible sensitive.

Her response stirred him, and heat flared, hot, raw and the kiss changed. No longer tentative, or teasing, Robin's lips were firm, demanding, taking, tasting. He teased the upper bow of her lip with his tongue and when her lips parted beneath his, he traced the shape of her mouth, the delicate skin inside her lower lip, and then her cheek, the tip of her tongue, saying without words that he would have her and enjoy her but it'd be strictly on his terms.

His hand slid from her cheek, down her neck, over her collarbone to cup her breast. Regina shuddered at the brush of his fingertips over her nipple. He caressed her again and her belly clenched, tight, hot, aching. His hand slipped beneath her blouse, his palm warm on her bare abdomen, fingers light against her narrow rib cage.

When he lifted the edge of the silk of her bra cup, his warm skin against her warmer breast, Regina took a strangled breath and thought for sure she'd melt, dissolving into pure endless need. No one had ever touched her like this. She could imagine his hands on her body, on her hips, between her thighs. It might hurt, she thought, heart pounding but then it might not.

Robin next was pushing her backward, setting her firmly down on the edge of the bed. Dizzily she braced herself, her head spinning, her hands braced on either side of her hips. Robin stood above her, tall, silent, considering, the electricity between them tangible. She saw the dark flush in his cheekbones, the storm of passion in his blue eyes. He was breathing deep, his chest filling, rising, and his lips pressed hard.

He leaned forward, wrapped his hand in her hair, lifted her face to his and kissed her hard, a searing kiss, open mouth, a kiss of tongues, a kiss where he took her breath a total possession of her. It was as if he was opening her, rendering her vulnerable, rendering her his. And as his tongue swept her mouth, probed her mouth, making her want to hold his tongue in her mouth, capturing the fierce rhythmic thrusts that made her belly clench and clench again. The kiss made her think of his hard body on hers, in hers, and heat flooded her womb, sent blood to all the places already far too sensitive. Fingers still tangled in her hair, he turned his head, ending the kiss. "Take off your clothes." He commanded hoarsely, the bristles of his stubble rough against her jaw, his warm breath tickling her skin.

The command, so hard, so direct sent flickers of feeling everywhere. Regina shivered and clutched at the silk coverlet on the bed. "Now?" she choked. He'd straightened and he stood over her, warrior-like, and his blue eyes stripped her naked. "Yes. Unless you've changed your mind and wish to leave."

She wanted this. Wanted to know about power and possession.

Heart thudding, she reached for the strings of her blouse where it was tied in the small of her back. She felt his gaze, felt his intense concentration. Her hands shook as she fiddled with the knot, struggling to undo it. Hands damp, she finally got the knot undone and ties loosened, she reached for the hem of her blouse and drew it up over her head and set it on the bed next to her.

He said nothing.

He did nothing.

Regina blushed, feeling foolish in her jeans and push up bra. The jeans, she told herself. And standing, nearly bumping into Robin, she unfastened the snap, undid the zipper and breathing shallowly, air hard to come by, she pushed the jeans down over her hips, down her legs until she stepped out of those. The jeans joined the blouse on the foot of the bed. She was now wearing very simple white silk underwear, white silk panties, the white silk push up bra.

Pulse racing, Regina reached behind her back and struggled to unhook her silk bra, peeling the delicate fabric from her shoulders and breasts. Her hands shook and yet defiantly she lifted her chin, looked into Robin's eyes. Eyes blazing, expression shuttered, Robin joined her on the bed. She held her breath as he moved forward, straddling her legs, his knees outside her own. He wasn't even touching her yet, but she felt the warmth of him anyway.

She closed her eyes as his hands settled on her thighs, the pressure from his hands firm. Compelling. She wasn't going anywhere.

"So," he said, hands sliding ever so slowly up the length of her thighs sending rivers of feeling everywhere. "I take it you're protected."

"I have a condom in my purse." Regina answered.

"You carry your own?" Robin demanded.

No, actually, she hadn't until tonight. But tonight, she'd grabbed one from the dispenser in the women's bathroom at the club.

"I thought I should, um take precautions." Regina said.

"As you should," Robin said, leaning forward to grab a leather satchel from the night table. He opened the leather bag, a man's shaving kit with all the gear one would expect before locating a foil pouch. "But I do have my own."

He set the foil packet on the bed, next to her shoulder, and leaning over her kissed her shoulder. Her nipples peaked, breasts aching. She felt so bare, and yet he was in no hurry to touch her. His lips now were trailing down her neck, slowly, very slowly until his mouth rested on her collarbone. "Undress me."

His voice vibrated against her skin, sending shock waves through her. "Undress you?"

"Yes."

Leaning closer, she breathed in scent of his cologne, the deep woodsy spice, concentrated on the seductive heat of his body. Ignoring the trembling of her hands, she focused her line of sight on the very first button on his shirt. Determined, she undid the button and then moved to the next.

Before she knew it, they were both naked and she was lying beneath him. She felt a little foolish, and very inexperienced as he reached out and stroked his hand down her body, from her breast to her hip. Regina shivered, nipples peaking.

His hands cupped her breasts, palms grazing across her taut nipples and then down to shape her ribs, her waist, her hips. He had a great sense of touch, a way of making her feel soft and hot in all the right places. And when his mouth touched the hollow of her neck she gasped, reached for him, let her arms curl around his shoulders. She loved the feel of his body, the hard smooth tension beneath his skin and her fingers gripped the thick muscles of his upper arms as his mouth alternately kisses and bit across her own shoulder and collarbone. She hadn't imagined she could feel anything there, but his teeth and tongue found hundreds of nerve endings that were begging to be stroked and licked and nipped.

With his hands moving across her thighs, between her thighs and his mouth drawing trails of fire across her breast she felt wild with need. Helplessly, she arched up against him, pressing herself closer, wanting more, wanting the terrible ache inside of her answered.

She sighed as his lips closed around one swollen nipple, sighed again as he parted her thighs with his knee, making room for him. The air felt cool against her skin, she felt so open as he shifted his weight, one leg and then another moving between her knees. She shuddered as he lifted his head, looked down on her, looked to see her spread out before him.

He shifted, leaned up over her, his hips lowering against her pelvis. The insistent press of his erection took her breath away, the rigid length between them, hard and hot against her tummy.

"I want you," she said, gathering her courage.

"I'm here."

"Not inside me yet."

And then suddenly he was there, hard against her tender skin, his big body pushing forward. She was warm, slick, but he didn't enter her easily, her body tensing. Regina felt his hand move between them, touch her, touch her readiness before he took his shaft in his hand, rubbed the tip across her delicate folds, stroking her up and down, once, twice, and she responded instinctively, opening her legs wider, hands moving to Robin's hips. He stroked his shaft across her once more and as she lifted her hips for him she felt him slide into her, an inch or two and her mouth opened in surprise, stunned by the stretch, the sting of pain.

He pressed harder, deeper and again she felt him pull and stretch her. Was this how it felt for everyone? Did it always hurt like this? Fighting panic, Regina took a deep breath, exhaled, tried to relax. And as she told herself to relax, this was normal, he was just breaking through the hymen, she felt him thrust forward hard. Harder than she'd expected. Hard enough her eyes smarted, tears suddenly welling.

She must have made a sound because he stopped moving, lifted his head to look down at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She was trying to get used to his size, trying to accept the feel of him. "You're big."

"Should I stop?"

"No." She pressed her hands to the hollow of his back, her fingers clenched into small, frightened fists. It actually hurt more than she'd expected, and maybe she should have said something to him, let him know she didn't have experience.

"I won't move until it stops hurting," he said, his head dipping to kiss her gently. "Your body just needs to get used to mine."

This was a kiss, she thought, head spinning, body rippling with delicious sensations and then she shifted beneath Robin and found that the painful sensation had lessened and instead she felt just oddly full, flushed, sensitive.

He started to move, small thrusts of his hips and she felt a ripple of sensation unlike the other sensations, this one a whisper of excitement, a flutter of delicious pleasure. She took a breath, shifted, lifting her hips to see if she could feel it again and he thrust harder, deeper and the pleasure returned, stronger, brighter, like strokes of cobalt-blue against white, color exploding in her mind's eye. And Robin took the lead, thrusting deeply withdrawing to thrust again and the pleasure of it dazzled her. He touched her body in so many places and so many ways but it wasn't what she thought sex would feel like. It was a thousand times better.

Her pulse had quickened, her skin felt hot, and as he drove into her she began to tighten on the inside, trying to grip him, hold him, keep him with her but he couldn't let her hold him, wouldn't let her stop him and the friction built, hotter until hot muscles were tightening, tensing on their own, a fierce white-hot heat growing, threatening to explode.

"I can't-"

"Let it go, he answered in her ear, and she shook her head not certain what to do, or how to do it.

"Let it go, trust me, Regina." He repeated, his hips rocking deep, rocking her, keeping her from escaping the delicious torment and just when she didn't think she could hold on, hold back, her body went, a stinging flicker bursting into flame. She shuddered helplessly, beneath him, her body gripping his tightly, so tightly, her muscles ripping to life.

She felt his hands bury into her hair, felt his lips brush hers and he groaned her name before arching, tensing, and she felt him let go inside of her. Later, she stirred, realized he was still with her, in her, and she felt his gaze, felt him watching her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, stretching a little.

"Looking at you." Robin answered.

"Why?"

"You're stunning."

She smiled shyly and he dropped a kiss on her lips before pulling away. He left the bed momentarily, headed for the bathroom and Regina reached for the bedcovers and then realized when Robin reappeared from the bathroom that he'd merely disposed of the condom.

He climbed back into the bed, pulled her back into his arms and seconds later they were both asleep.

Regina woke up early the next morning, she dressed quickly in the bathroom, careful not to wake Robin. Once she was ready to leave, she looked at Robin on the bed. He was asleep, one muscular arm above his head, his face turned into the crook of his arm. She watched him for a moment, trying to take it all in, wanting to remember the details, the size of him, the shape, the way he seemed to fill not just the bed, but the room.

Remembering the way he had filled…her.

She knew she'd never see him again. And yet she also knew he wasn't a man she'd ever forget. She pinned a quick note for him then, she walked over to the bed, and leaned down lightly kissed the side of his face, then she quickly left the room. She was going home now, home to her family and the man her family wanted her to marry.

Robin knew Regina was gone the moment he opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to sleep with her. Livid with himself, Robin threw back the duvet, swung his legs out, and spotting a scrap of white lace, Regina's panties, between the sheets, he reached down to retrieve them. He froze.

There was the faint red stain on the bottom sheet. She couldn't have been a virgin. Even if she was, why would she want to loose her virginity just weeks before her wedding? He remembered when he had first entered her, that she had been tight, narrow, tense. It'd been difficult entering her, but he'd put it down to nerves, and yet…

There'd been resistance, almost a barrier, and he wondered briefly, very briefly, if she'd never made love before but she'd said nothing, she'd just reached for him, encouraged him and he had gone.

As he stalked the room, he found a note that she had left for him.

 _Robert, I couldn't have asked for a better first time or a more generous lover. Thank you for everything. You were wonderful._

 _Fondly, Regina._

He was furious that she had just discarded something like her first time. And thanking him for taking it from her? What if he hadn't found her? What if it had been some other man in bed with her last night?

The questions were at him as he took a shower, continued to eat at him as he brushed his teeth. He needed answers now. No more games. No more hiding from him. He only wanted the truth. He would be flying back to the States to find her.

Regina was coming down the stairs at the summons of her father, she had been home a week since her return from Germany. Regina swallowed as she entered her father's study.

But he wasn't alone.

She knew the other man. For days, she'd tried to erase the memory of Robert Wesley from her mind, tried and failed numerous times. Because here he stood…

But maybe she was imagining all this, maybe it wasn't really Robert. Just someone who reminded her of Robert, as she walked up to her father, saw the guest turn all the way to look at her.

Robert.

It was really him, and he was looking at her, waiting for her to speak, yet she couldn't make a sound.

What was he doing here? And why did he look so angry at her?

"Regina, my darling," Henry Mills said as he hugged his youngest daughter. "And Regina, you must know who this is."

She knew this man, intimately knew this man. Remembered the feel of his mouth on hers, remembered the way he kissed, he touched and she burned hot, burned feverishly. This is why she couldn't marry this Robin Locksley, why she couldn't give herself to another man. She had already given her heart to Robert Wesley.

Not that he looked happy to see her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Henry said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"She is," Robert agreed, but his voice came out rough, raw, and her head jerked up, their gazes locking.

"She's going to be a beautiful bride, in just two weeks." Henry said.

"Daddy," Regina said, flushing. "Please, not now."

"What is it, Regina?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and Prince Robin at the same time, but since he's not here-"

"Not here?" Henry asked in confusion. "What are you saying, Regina?"

"That I can't marry Prince Robin," Regina felt so hot and yet she'd begun to shiver in her dress. "I don't have the feelings-"

"Of course, you don't have feelings yet for Robin, you've only just met." Henry said.

"I've never met him, Daddy." Regina denied.

"Regina, he's standing in front of you right now." Henry said.

The room swam. The words floated inside Regina's head. What was her father saying? He couldn't possibly mean…he wasn't intending… Robert wasn't Robin…

"I don't feel very well," Regina said, her legs starting to buckle. "I'm feeling-"

"Faint?" Robert, Robin's voice concluded for her. Robin's voice, Robin's sarcasm.

Robert was her intended husband.

"I'll leave you two alone to get to know one another," Henry said.

As soon as her father left the room, she turned to Robert-Robin. "You knew in Cologne, didn't you?"

"Yes."

He sounded so calm, so controlled and she held his gaze a moment longer, sick, so sick at heart.

He'd known and he'd pretended he hadn't.

He'd seduced her knowing she'd be his wife.

"I trusted you." Her voice was filled with emotion. "I thought…"

Robin arched a brow. "What?"

"I hate you." Regina said.

"You didn't hate me when we were in bed, when I was inside of you." Robin said with a smirk.

"You knew who I was all along?" Regina whispered.

"Yes."

She took a step away, cold panic giving way to an even colder anger. "You lied to me."

"No."

"You said your name was Robert Wesley." Regina said.

"My full name is Robert Wesley Locksley, Robin."

"I'm not marrying you." Regina said.

"Don't be foolish." Robin said.

"You can't make me marry you. This might be an arranged marriage, but it was consensual."

"Just like our sex." Robin said. "Why did you give me your virginity? Why did you want to get rid of it?"

"That's none of your business," Regina said as she headed for the door. Robin closed it before she could leave.

"You're not going anywhere until we resolve this." Robin said.

"Resolve what? That I was more inexperienced than your thought? That I didn't want to be a virgin when I married?" Regina fired back.

"Why didn't you want to be a virgin?" Robin asked.

"You're not, are you?" Regina asked.

"Of course not." Robin answered.

"Exactly." Regina said.

"You don't just sleep with a man, and not tell him this sort of thing." Robin said.

"Obviously I didn't know I needed to make a big announcement. Thanks Robin. I'll know better the next time." Regina said as she moved around him and walked out of the study.

"You won't be a virgin the next time." Robin yelled out after her.

Regina stomped up to her room, she slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe Robert was Robin. She knew what she had to do, she had to get out of here.

Now!

As Regina started out of her room, she heard a voice behind her. "Why did you leave before I woke?" Robin asked as he walked up to her, tilting her face up to his.

"I told you," she answered.

"In a note."

"I could have left without leaving a note."

"You thanked me for taking your virginity." Robin said.

"I said you were a perfect partner for my first time."

"You're going to pay for that one," Robin said as his head lowered and his mouth covered hers. His kiss scorched her, the anger and emotion burning her, and then the anger dissolved, melting into a passion far hotter, far more dangerous than anger could ever be.

She found that she wanted to be possessed by him. She wanted the hard pressure, the rigid tension, the curve of his lip, the fire in his eyes. He was primal and male, like a lion, he was hot, hard, everything. She pulled away from him. "I'm going out."

"Where to?" Robin asked as he licked his lips, getting another taste of her.

"None of your business." Regina said.

"Regina," Robin said.

"Forget it, you've given me a headache. I'm going to bed." Regina said as she turned and went into the room.

"Have sweet dreams of me, of us." Robin called through the door.

That night, was the last Robin had seen Regina, until she had called him to tell him that she was in the hospital. He was on his way to St. Mary's hospital here in Cologne. He had been frantic these last few months trying to find her, had paid many people to find her. While there had been a few clues of where she was, she had vanished before they could find her.

To have her call him without warning, sent many emotions through him, relief that she was alright even if in the hospital, anger that she had left to begin with, and something else. Something he hadn't known until she had vanished. He had fallen in love with his future wife, her passion for life, her determination, and that fiery spirit of hers. A spirit that he knew would keep him on his toes for years.

He drove into the parking lot, and quickly parked the car. He made his way to her room, people watched him enter, knowing who he was. As he reached Regina's room, he stopped and closed his eyes, knowing he had to make thing right between them. He needed her, not just because he desired her, but because he wanted to be a part of her life, her whole life. He knew that his whole life, his happiness was going to depend on what happened once he entered this room.

He opened the door and walked in quietly to see Regina laying on the hospital bed with the covers around her. "Hello, Regina."

"Robin." She said his name without looking at him.

He pulled one of the chairs to beside the bed and sat down. He wanted to reach for her hand, but he saw how he was rubbing them both as if very nervous about this. "So, are you going to tell me why you left?"

Regina's entire body snapped to attention. She didn't move, but every nerve inside her was focused on the man before her. "You're an ass."

Robin smirked then softly laughed, the husky sound filling her ears. "I am. I won't try to deny that I'm not, but you my love, are someone who matches my fire, flame for flame."

"I won't marry you." Regina said.

"Yes, you can. We were meant for one another," Robin said.

"There's no relationship between us, no engagement, no wedding." Regina said.

"Not yet." Robin said.

"Not ever." Regina said, knowing full well she held a huge secret from him. His heir.

"I've missed you. I've worried about you, not knowing if you were safe, warm. Whether or not I would ever find you, hold you in my arms, make love with you." Robin admitted his fears to her these last few months.

"I had to get away. I was beginning to feel suffocated." Regina said.

"I think you were afraid," Robin said. "I think you were afraid of what you were feeling for me. When you thought I was just an ordinary man, named Robert."

She couldn't breathe, couldn't force the breath into her lungs. Because she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry I tried to control you. I also was afraid, I was afraid I would lose you. Loving you so much filed me with fear." Robin admitted.

Loving you so much…

Loving you…

She closed her eyes against the hot rush of tears. "You love me?"

Fingertips brushed against her cheek, drawing slow gentle strokes so that she tingled from head to toe. "More than I ever thought I could love anyone." He hesitated. "More than I wanted to love anyone."

She couldn't believe that he was saying the words she wanted to hear.

"I've learned a lot since I met you. I've learned that I'm ready for a future with you, ready for the life I want to live with you." Robin said. "But, are you willing to take the chance with me?"

Regina looked into his eyes, saw the truth of his words to her. Knew that she had to confess to everything. "This whole time, I've been reacting to other people's demands, doing what was asked of me, or what was needed of me. You're right when you said why I ran away. I was afraid, afraid that for the first time I could have what was missing. I've spent months hiding. I wanted you to tell me that you loved me. And now that you have done that, I have to tell you that I love you as well. I fell in love with Robert, and you, him have been in my heart since."

"You've made me so happy today. With us being real with one another, admitting everything. Not letting our fears and my arrogance come between us." Robin said. "I couldn't be happier."

"I think you could be happier." Regina said.

"How?" Robin asked.

"You haven't asked why I was in the hospital." Regina said.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Robin asked. "Are you sick?"

"I was cramping a little and my doctor wanted me to come to the hospital to make sure everything was okay with the baby." Regina said,

"Baby? You're pregnant?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled as she pushed the covers back to reveal her baby bump. Robin's eyes filled with tears and he pushed her gown out of the way and leaned down to gently kiss the bump. When he raised his head he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, forever."

Three years later.

Robin and Regina chased down the stairs of their home in Cologne, after their giggling, determined two-year-old hell bent on freedom.

"Your child has inherited your rebellious ways, Wife," Robin said.

"And your stubbornness, Husband," Regina replied with a smile, slightly out of breath. "I am too far gone for this, Robin." She replied, stopping to lean against the cool wall. Glancing down, she placed a comforting hand over her seven-month pregnancy bump.

Robin checked the end of the hallway, seeing John, his top of security, scoop up little Roland. John grinned knowingly at Robin and head off, leaving a trail of hysterical giggles.

"I fear one day, John will tickle Roland to death." Robin said.

"Silly. Besides, it's good to have a helping hand to help out. And we'll need it when this one makes their appearance." Regina said.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider hiring a full-time nanny?" Robin asked. He understood his wife's reluctance, but still he feared that two children would exhaust her.

"Absolutely. For now, anyways. If the times comes, when I feel like one is needed, then we'll reconsider it," Regina said.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Robin asked.

"Only this morning, and last night, yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. And all the days-"

Robin smothered his wife's response with the kind of passion fueled kiss he knew his wife craved more than any of the bizarre food she had desired during this pregnancy. She pulled away from his kiss, leaning her head against the wall, eyeing him with a seriousness he had not seen for some time.

"Robin, I do have to confess something."

Robin stared at her in slight confusion.

"I've been keeping something from you." Regina said.

He waited, knowing that whatever it was, they would get through it, together.

"We're having a little girl."

He leaned down and kissed her belly, where their little princess laid. "I love you, my little one." He then raised back up and leaned in close to his wife's ear and whispered his love for her over and over.

Honesty and love was all they needed and all they ever would from the other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. And to Bekki for beta reading this.**_

 _ **(Cozumel)**_

* * *

It was the day after Robin Locksley's mother's birthday party. He was all packed for their flight back to New York the following day, and he was sitting in the backyard of his mother's gorgeous estate, taking in the beautiful scenery. It had been a long, exhausting five weeks. His brother David and himself had been in Dubai on business for a month and Robin's girlfriend Marian tagged along. They stopped in California on the way back to New York for a week to celebrate their mother's birthday. Robin heard footsteps behind him as Caroline Locksley joined him. She sat in the chair next to Robin and lightly touched his hand.

"Robin, I am so happy that you were here to celebrate with me. I had a wonderful party. I'm sad to see you go tomorrow, but I know you are very busy with the company and you must get back."

He looked over at his beautiful mother and smiled at her.

"Mum, I am always just a phone call away. If you ever need anything you know that David and I will be here in a split second. Yes, we are busy with the company. But that is good, business is very good right now."

"Your father would be so proud of you." Pride filled her eyes. "There is something I want to talk with you about."

Robin looked at her wondering what was on her mind.

"I am not trying to meddle; I just know when my son is not happy. And you don't seem happy Robin."

His mum did know him very well. Robin was never able to hide his feelings from her.

"I am sure Marian is a lovely girl."

He had to hold back his chuckle because he knew his mother could not stand his girlfriend Marian.

"But I don't see the light in your eyes that I saw when you were with Regina."

Caroline _loved_ Regina. She was almost as upset as he was when Regina broke up with him 10 years ago back in college. Regina Mills was his first and only true love. They had met freshman year at college at Massachusetts and they were inseparable practically from day one. He had loved everything about her and he was sure that she would be his wife one day. He didn't tell her that he was Robin Locksley of Locksley International at first because he wanted to be sure that she liked him for him. Robin didn't want her to know that he was a billionaire. Three months after they had been dating, he finally told her who his family was, and she was not fazed. That was one of the many things that he loved about her. Regina came home with him for many of their college breaks and she vacationed with his family often. Everyone loved her. Robin had been planning to ask Regina to marry him the day of graduation. He had bought a beautiful ring and had his proposal all planned.

Robin was being groomed to run the family business with his older brother David and he was conflicted because he wanted to be with Regina. She was accepted into several law schools and narrowed them down to Chicago and New York. She decided to go to school in Chicago and Robin was devastated. He had decided that he was going to tell his family that he was not going to be a part of the family business and that he was going to pursue some sort of career in Chicago. He had no idea what kind of job he would look for, all he cared about was being with Regina.

Regina did not want Robin to leave his family's business, she felt that he would be throwing away an incredible opportunity. He didn't want to leave her, so he told her that his mind was made up. This led to the biggest argument they'd had ever had. She didn't speak to him for a couple of days and he had been miserable. And then the night before graduation Regina shattered his heart into a million pieces when she broke up with him. Robin had been completely blind-sided. He had begged her not to leave him, not to throw away what they had. But she was adamant about her need to focus solely on law school.

Regina was a very driven woman, instilled in her by her mother, and she worked hard for everything she had. She said she didn't want any distractions while she was in law school. She told him that if they were meant to be together, then one day they would be. Robin had no choice but to accept her decision. He couldn't get out of bed for days. His poor mother had been worried sick about her son. Robin had tried to contact Regina several times after graduation, but she didn't return his calls or emails.

Eventually he pulled himself together and joined his family's company as the Chief Financial Officer and it turned out that he really did enjoy the position. In hindsight, Regina was right about him joining the company. He would have thrown away so much if he would have walked away from this opportunity.

That break up with Regina had changed Robin. He was no longer the mild-mannered, easy-going man that he used to be. That "nice" Robin was reserved for those who had not hurt him, who he felt that he could trust. The list was very short. Unfortunately, Marian was not on that list. He knew that he was not always nice to her, but she seemed to like his aggressive side, the side that told her what to do. And he learned that he liked to be in control. He had a wall of steel built around his heart and he was fine with that. He didn't know if he would ever let a woman in again like he had Regina.

As he sat in the backyard with his mother, he was faced with a huge dilemma. Robin didn't know if he wanted to continue to move forward with his relationship with Marian, or if he wanted to find Regina and see if they could rekindle what they once had.

Robin suspected Marian was seeing his cousin Keith behind his back, or she was trying to make it appear as if that was what was going on. He wouldn't put it past Marian to try and make him jealous to get his attention. He knew that he was not giving Marian the time and attention that she wanted. She wanted to marry him, and she told him this practically every time she had a chance. She kept saying that their families would blend so well together because they were both wealthy. That always bothered him a little bit, but he would just push it out of his mind. He knew that he would have to make up his mind about what he was going to do soon.

"Robin, darling, we should get inside. It looks like it might rain. I know you'll make the right decision to make you happy. Or maybe it will be made for you."

As they walked into the house her last words stuck with Robin. _I wonder what she meant by that?_

They flew back to New York on the private jet the next day and the car dropped Marian off at her townhouse first. She wanted to go out to dinner, but Robin told her that he was exhausted and that he would call her later. His housekeeper had collected his mail while he was away, and the huge pile was waiting for him when he walked into his condo. Robin walked over to the window and looked out at Manhattan. He was on the top floor and no matter how many times he had stood at that window, the view was always breathtaking. It was good to be home.

Robin grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked over to his dining room table to tackle the mail. When he picked up the envelope that was sitting on top of the pile, his heart skipped a beat. It was an invitation to his 10 year college reunion. He opened it and it was going to be a weeklong cruise to the Western Caribbean. _Regina._ He had completely forgotten that their reunion would be this year. His mind started racing and he wrestled with whether or not he should go. Did he want to throw away the possibility of seeing Regina again? What if she didn't go, or what if she was engaged or married to someone else? He could barely think straight so he set the invitation aside and continued rifling through his mail. He would go back to the invitation later.

Robin went into his office, trying to busy himself and decided to check his e-mail. He hadn't checked his e-mail during the week that he was in California with his mother. He wanted to be completely cut off from work and just wanted to focus on spending his time with family that week. He checked his work e-mails first and he had at least 200 emails to read. Nearly an hour and a half later he finished responding to the last work email and was going to take a nap, when he decided to quickly check his personal email.

He saw an e-mail from Mal Dragon and he knew that he recognized the name but he couldn't quite place it. He clicked on it and as he started reading, his heart began pounding against his chest. Mal was Regina's best friend in college and she was writing to tell Robin that she and Regina were going to the reunion. She wanted to know if he was going to go as well.

Just then his mother's words came flooding back to him: _I know you'll make the right decision to make you happy. Or maybe it will be made for you._ Robin decided in that second that he was going to the reunion, and he emailed Mal to tell her he would see them there.

Regina's heart was fluttering as she stumbled to her chair, holding the back for support, while she read the invitation. In the back of her mind she knew it was coming, but she had pushed it out of her mind for years. And now the day was finally here. She knew that she would have to deal with her past sooner or later, and later came a lot sooner than she had anticipated.

The letter seemed harmless enough, but it threw her into a tailspin of emotions. Her10 year college reunion was finally happening. Her best friend, Mal, had been bugging her about going to this for the past five years. She'd made Regina promise that she would go with her. It normally wouldn't be a big deal except she knew that she would probably run into Robin Locksley.

Robin and Regina had met each other their freshman year of college in Massachusetts and they were inseparable until graduation. He was, without a doubt, her first and only love and she still thought about him nearly every day. They had a special kind of love that comes around once in a lifetime. Everyone, she meant _everyone_ , just knew that they were going to get married.

Regina had met Robin the first day of class when the professor called on him and he was stalling because he didn't know the answer. He was sitting in front of her and she had felt bad that the tension in the air was so palpable while everyone waited for Robin's answer, so she had whispered it to him. After class Robin turned around to thank her and his gorgeous face caught her off guard. She had become instantly nervous as her palms began to sweat. She didn't know that she would have had the courage to give him the answer had she seen his face first. He was breathtakingly handsome. His dark blonde hair and blue eyes were not typically what she went for, but she had never met a more gorgeous man. They started flirting innocently with each other and by the end of the week, Robin asked her out. They started dating exclusively right away, and she just knew in her heart that he was the man that she was going to marry.

Regina had gotten a full ride to college and Robin, she would learn after three months of dating him, had a building on campus named after his family. After she found out that he was Robin Locksley, billionaire heir to Locksley International, she had felt a little bit insecure because he came from old money, but she never let her insecurity show. His family was not just rich, they were wealthy. But Robin was very down to earth, and he never made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

They had been pulling an all-nighter studying for finals at the end of their first semester freshman year, when Robin told Regina that he loved her for the first time. She remembered that they were at an all-night diner and she was on her second pot of coffee slurping the last sip when she looked over to see him smiling at her:

" _Do I have something on my face?" Regina had made a silly face at him._

" _No, you look perfect." His eyes were dancing as he looked at her, and he kept staring at her._

" _What?" Regina let out a nervous laugh as his gaze became more intense._

 _Robin suddenly looked very serious as their eyes locked._

" _I love you Regina."_

 _Her stomach had done flips as she heard the words that she had been dying to say herself. Regina smiled at him. "I love you too."_

His family had always been very kind to her and very welcoming when she would go to their mansion for Christmas dinner or go with them on family vacations. His mother adored Regina, and the feeling was mutual.

Regina had grown up in Wisconsin and her family did not have a lot of money by any means. They didn't have any secrets and they were very open about everything. Regina was closer with her father Henry Mills, than her mother, Cora Mills. Cora always pushed her daughter to do everything that she could to advance herself. And Regina had done so to get her mother's approval. But Regina had wanted to be a lawyer for as long as she could remember, and her ultimate goal was to own her own law firm. This is where Robin and Regina started to have trouble and eventually parted ways.

Upon graduation, Robin was expected to join his family's company back in New York City. Regina had been accepted into law school in New York and Chicago. She had decided to go to school in Chicago because it was the better of the two schools. Robin was really upset with Regina because he wanted her to go to school in New York so that they could be together. She had told Robin that she had to go to the better school to give herself the best chance of getting a great job when she graduated. He didn't want to hear any of that. He told Regina that his family would be able to find a job for her anywhere she wanted. That statement annoyed her because Robin knew that she was a hard worker and that she worked for everything that she had. Regina was not one to take any kind of hand out. They had a pretty big argument that day and she didn't talk to him for a couple of days.

As she thought about things between them she knew Robin only wanted the best for her. He would never do anything to hurt her and she could see that he was afraid he would lose her if they were separated. As they got closer to graduation, Robin was becoming more and more tense that she was moving to Chicago. He didn't want to work for his family's company; he just wanted to be with Regina. But his family had big plans for him. Robin was being groomed, along with his older brother David, to run the company. They were going to be responsible for a billion dollar company one day. She couldn't let him throw everything away. He had to at least give it a try to see if he liked working for his family. And if she was around, Regina was afraid he was going to let it all go down the drain. So, the night before they graduated, Regina had broken up with him. She told him that he needed to move on with his life. They both cried a lot and he told Regina that she was breaking his heart. It killed her to see him like that, but she didn't want him to throw his future away because of her. So, she made the sacrifice for them both.

After graduation Robin emailed and called her constantly, but she didn't respond. She couldn't. Regina knew that if she talked to him, she would give in and tell him that she wanted him to wait for her. But that wasn't fair to him. He had a huge family obligation to uphold and in that kind of wealth, it was expected that you fulfill your obligations. She knew that he would probably leave his family's company and move to Chicago to be with her. It was really important to Regina that she was not the reason for any of Robin's professional decisions. She was afraid he would resent her if he left his family's company and things didn't work out between them and she didn't want him burning any bridges with his family.

Eventually, Robin stopped calling and emailing her. For three years she immersed herself in her law studies, graduated at the top of her class and passed the Illinois bar exam. She accepted a position with a top law firm in Chicago and started to build a life there. She thought of Robin quite a bit and she wondered how he was doing and if he was ok. Regina wanted to call him, but she was afraid of what he would say to her. He was really hurt and angry when she broke up with him. And since she never answered his calls or emails after they broke up, she figured that she was probably the last person that he wanted to speak with.

Over the years Regina made a name for herself in the legal world and she had many articles published in legal magazines. She was quickly promoted to partner after three years and she felt really good about where she was professionally. Personally, she was doing okay also. She had made a few really good friends and she was casually dating a nice guy named August. There weren't a lot of sparks, and she kept telling herself that was okay because they made a lot of sense together. They had similar backgrounds; they were both from the Midwest, they both liked the same kind of food and they were both lawyers. They had agreed to keep things casual, but Regina longed for a more fulfilling relationship with someone. She longed for more because she knew that more existed. She'd had that with Robin. There were many nights that she caught herself thinking about where they would be right now if they had stayed together.

The reunion was going to be held on a week-long cruise to the Western Caribbean and they were leaving from Miami. Mal was convinced that Robin and Regina were meant to be together and she thought that if they saw each other again they would pick up right where they left off. Regina was afraid to let herself get excited at the thought of seeing him again. What if he had a girlfriend or fiancé, or worse yet…what if he was married? She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she sat down to RSVP. She decided not to bring August because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She didn't want him to think things were more serious between them than they actually were. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about what she was going to wear and what it would be like to see Robin after all this time.

The ringing of the phone jolted her out of her mini-fantasy.

"Did you get yours in the mail today?!" Mal was breathless with excitement.

"Yes, I did," Regina laughed, "and I already filled out the RSVP."

"You're not bringing August, are you?"

"Of course, not Mal."

"That would kill any chance of you and Robin getting back together. Oh Regina, I just know that you guys are meant to be! I can't wait for this reunion! I think it's so cool that it's going to be a weeklong cruise. We're going to have the best time!"

"Tara will probably be there, you know." The lilt in Regina's voice lightly teased her. Mal and Tara dated briefly in college.

"I've been trying not to think about that. I don't think it's in the cards for me to meet anyone Regina. I'll just live vicariously through you and Robin!"

"First of all, it absolutely _is_ in the cards for you to meet someone. You are a fabulous woman, and anyone would be lucky to have you even _look_ their way. Second, me and Robin? He probably hates me, so I wouldn't hold your breath on that one. I think if Tara shows up and she is single, you should definitely see where things go. You guys really liked each other in college but you were so focused on your business that things kind of just fizzled. Who knows? Maybe you'll pick up right where you left off. If you are going to be so optimistic about Robin for me, then I am going to be optimistic about Tara for you."

"OK, you're right. I'll keep an open mind. Happy?" Her pouty words didn't faze her.

Regina smiled through the phone. "Ecstatic."

Regina rushed around her apartment looking for her keys, so she could head to the airport. Mal lived 15 minutes from her, but she had some last-minute work to finish up, so she was meeting her there and they were flying to the reunion together. She finally found them tucked in a sofa cushion and grabbed her purse and suitcase and headed out. She did a quick mental check as she hurried down her hallway to the elevator to make sure that she'd brought everything. She'd started packing for this trip the night she received the invitation. She wanted everything to be perfect and she didn't want to forget a thing, so she had quadruple checked her luggage to make sure she had everything. The closer Regina got to the airport, the more nervous she became. The flight to Miami was only a little under three hours, so it wouldn't be long before she saw Robin.

Mal had a huge smile on her face and gave Regina a big hug when she saw her. "This is going to be so amazing Regina! We are going to have the best time!" She started to ask Regina all kinds of questions like who she thought would have changed the most, who would still be living at home, who would be married with kids and on and on. Regina swore that she must have blanked out at some point because she saw her lips moving but she didn't hear any words coming out of her mouth. All she could think of was that this was really happening, and she would be seeing Robin really soon. Then it hit her. What if he didn't show up?

Regina grabbed her arm. "Mal! What if he doesn't show up?" She had a panicked look on her face which she tried to play off.

"Regina, there is no way that he will not be there."

Regina wondered how she could be so sure, but she let it go. If he wasn't there then it wasn't meant to be. They cleared security and walked to their gate. As they were boarding the plane her palms became really sweaty and her throat felt very dry. She wanted to have a drink to calm down, but she knew that just one wouldn't do the trick, so she decided against it because she didn't want to show up to the reunion sloshed out of her mind.

Regina must have dozed off on the plane because the next thing she knew they were touching down in beautiful Miami. She was a bit groggy and the second she realized where they were, panic set in.

"Mal, I can't do this. I really can't." She was terrified, and she didn't want to leave the plane.

"Yes, you _can_ , now come _on_!" She tugged Regina's arm to pull her off of the plane and she felt like a child.

"OK, _OK_. I'm _coming_." She sulked a little bit and she ignored it. She could tell Mal was on a mission and once she got an idea into her head, there was no changing her mind. They'd known each other for 14 years and she had always been like that. She should have known that once she said yes to going to the reunion, there was no turning back with Mal. The girl was relentless!

After they checked in on the ship, they showered, got dressed and went to look for other people who had already arrived. She'd chosen a beautiful, but casual dress and a simple wedge heel and she made sure her makeup and hair were perfect. Regina was a nervous wreck. She knew she had let her chance at true love get away from her and today might be the second chance she secretly had hoped for.

They asked the cruise director where they were supposed to meet everyone, and she directed them to the lounge area. They ordered drinks, saw a few people they knew and chatted and got caught up. Regina felt a little bit relieved that she didn't see Robin yet and she was starting to relax. Maybe he wasn't going to show. She tried to switch her feelings to indifference, but she did start to feel a little sad at the thought of not seeing him. Mal saw the expression on Regina's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I was trying to pretend like I didn't care if Robin showed or not, but I will be so sad if he doesn't come Mal."

"Regina, he's coming." She sounded extremely sure of herself.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her definitive statement.

"How do you know that?"

Mal looked down at the floor.

" _Mal_ , what are you not telling me?"

"OK, promise you won't get mad."

Regina hesitated and just looked at her.

" _Promise_." Her arms were folded across her chest and she was tapping her foot like a school girl, looking at Regina with her raised eyebrows.

"Fine, I promise…but very reluctantly."

"I emailed Robin and told him we were going to the reunion. He emailed me back and said he would see us here."

It was official. Regina really was going to see him today after 10 years. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Well say something Regina, don't just stand there looking like a deer caught in headlights."

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Her voice suddenly got very small

"As soon as you see him it will be like you just saw him yesterday. You'll see." Mal had a very mischievous look in her eye. Regina could tell that she had no doubt that her and Robin would get back together. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had no idea where he was in his life. She didn't know if he was happy with his professional life and she had absolutely no idea about his personal life.

"I know you two!" Regina couldn't quite place the vaguely familiar voice behind her, but when she turned around she was surprised to see Victor Franken. Victor had a crush on her their junior and senior year and he made no secret of it. Everyone knew that her and Robin were together, but that didn't stop Victor from asking Regina out a thousand times.

"Hi Victor! It's so good to see you!" Regina gave him a big hug. His arms returned the hug. He studied her face as he smiled at her.

"You look fantastic Regina."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Mal, looking gorgeous as ever. I know how you've been; I see your product everywhere!"

"Thank you, Victor. It's good to see you! Yeah, things are good, traveling a lot for work. You know how it is." Mal didn't like to brag about her success, but she had invented a line of shapewear their senior year that literally flew off the shelves. She was worth nearly 100 million dollars now and she still lived like a regular person. She had a townhouse in the city, she flew coach, and still shopped designer discount outlets. Of course, she did indulge in a few luxuries here and there. One of the things she liked about Mal was that she didn't let money change her. "How have you been?"

"Good, good, but busy. I started an advertising firm in Chicago a few years ago and things really took off about two years ago. I finally have time to see my friends and family."

"You're living in Chicago?"

"I am, right in the city. I live in the West Loop."

"Oh my gosh! I live in the Gold Coast!"

A big smile spread across his face. "I moved there five years ago. Have you been there since we graduated?"

"Yeah, and Mal lives there too, she's in Lincoln Park. How cool is this?"

"It's a really nice surprise." He looked directly at Regina when he said that. "So, uh, are you married? Kids?" He sounded a bit nervous.

"No, not married and no kids. Not yet anyway. And you?"

"Not yet for me either." Victor answered.

"Hey, I think Robin Locksley is coming to the reunion also. It will be nice to catch up with him too, won't it Regina?"

Regina shot her an annoyed glance. _Very subtle Mal._

Regina thought she saw Victor flinch.

"Oh? How is Robin? Have you seen him recently?" His question was directed towards Regina and there was hidden meaning in Victor's question and she knew it.

"We emailed back and forth, and he told me he was going to be here. It will be good to see him after all this time. Don't you think Regina?" Mal said.

She did it again and she was not very subtle. "I think it has been nice to see _everyone_ so far after all this time Mal. And now that we know Victor lives in the same city that we do, we'll be able to see a lot more of him."

"Hello, Regina."

Regina heard that familiar deep voice behind her and started to panic. She almost dropped her drink. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest and her mouth was so dry she couldn't even swallow. Her stomach did flips as she slowly turned around and looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

He looked good; more mature and sure of himself. She was completely tongue-tied, and she stood there unable to speak. Thankfully, Mal stepped in to save her.

"Robin! It's so good to see you after all this time!" She gave him a big hug and he looked at Regina as he hugged Mal.

"Robin, good to see you." Victor held out his hand and Robin gave him a half smile as he still held Regina's gaze.

Regina cleared her throat, told herself to breathe and finally was able to utter words.

"Hi Robin, it's nice to see you." Her voice was cautious and soft. He was so gorgeous. She felt the familiar heat between her legs as her eyes studied his. _Her body responds like this_ s _till? Even after all this time?_

She could see a glimmer of hurt in his eyes and then it was replaced by complete stoicism. There was barely any emotion emanating from him and she couldn't tell if he was happy to see her.

He reached out to hug Regina and it felt forced, but she hugged him back. She inhaled his familiar scent and didn't want to let go.

"It's good to see you as well." He looked at her for a long time and she started to squirm under his gaze. She noticed that he had a few flecks of grey in his hair and he looked more muscular. He was even more gorgeous than she had remembered, and her stomach was going crazy. He looked more like a man now and it was very sexy.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Regina had to say something to break his gaze on her.

"Oh, I think I see Ruby! I'm going to go say hi. Victor, you remember Ruby, don't you? We should both go say hi. I'll find you later Regina. Good to see you Robin!" Mal quickly ducked away, pulling a reluctant Victor along with her.

Robin chuckled for just a second and then he was stone faced again.

"Subtly is not Mal's strong point." Regina tried to loosen things up, but Robin didn't respond. You could have cut the tension with a knife. She could see people glancing at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" She didn't know if he would be receptive to her request, but she had to take a chance. She didn't want everyone staring at them. Who knows what they were thinking seeing them together after all this time. She was sure they would be the talk of the reunion and she had to get Robin to talk to her. She didn't want the whole trip to be uncomfortable for anyone.

"Sure. Let's go to the other side of the deck. We should have some privacy there."

Regina followed him, and they walked in silence to the other side of the boat. They stood at the railing and stared out at the water for a while. The glass in her hand felt cool even though the ice was almost all melted. The wind blew through her hair as she stood there amazed that she was actually with Robin after all of these years. But something was different about him. He seemed hardened. After a few minutes, Robin finally spoke first.

"How have you been Regina? How has life treated you the last 10 years?"

She told him about her success with law school, that she was able to get a job at a top law firm and that she made partner a few years ago. She also told him how she liked living in Chicago and how cool it was to live right downtown.

Robin congratulated Regina on her success and it seemed sincere.

"What about you Robin? I assume you're working for your family's business?"

"I am. I'm the Chief Financial Officer and David is the Chief Executive Officer. I've learned a lot about the business and I have to say I enjoy running it with my brother. My dad always told me he never had any doubt that we would do well with the company and that makes me feel good."

Regina knew that Robin's dad had passed away while they were in college, and Robin had always wanted to make him proud. She was happy to see that things were going well with him and the company. She looked at him and tried not to stare. His face was more mature, and he had small wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. _You are so gorgeous._

Regina could see a strained look on his face and she could tell that he was holding something back.

"Now that we have all of the formalities out of the way, I think we should really talk." He had a pretty serious look on his face and Regina was nervous about what was coming. She knew that she had broken his heart and she hoped that he didn't hate her for it. They sat at a nearby table and the question she had been dreading came out of his mouth.

"Why did you _really_ break up with me before graduation? Was it really about work?"

Regina definitely saw hurt in his eyes and she hated that it was her that made him feel that way. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding. She took a sip of her drink before responding to him. He was searching her eyes for an answer.

"I didn't want you to throw your life away because of me. Robin, you were offered an incredible opportunity to work for your family's _BILLION_ dollar business. And you were going to throw all of that away for me! I couldn't let you do that. If things didn't work out between us, you would have resented me, and I didn't want that. I wanted you to take that opportunity and see if it was what you wanted to do, and decide on your own if it was right for you. I didn't want to be an influence in any way. I broke up with you because I wanted the best for you. And from what you just told me, you made the right decision going to work for your family."

Robin sat there silent, looking out over the water. Was that relief that she saw wash over his face? She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You ignored my calls and emails when I tried to contact you after we graduated. You wouldn't even talk to me. We were together for _four_ years and you wouldn't even _talk_ to me. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me Regina? Any at all?"

Regina could see a flicker of anger in his eyes but mostly she just saw sorrow. She felt horrible. It hurt her to know that she had hurt him so badly. Tears started to well up in her eyes and they spilled down over her cheeks.

"Robin, I am so sorry. I feel awful that I hurt you. But I did it because I loved you."

All of a sudden, he snapped, and his booming voice startled her

"You did it because you _loved_ me Regina? I would hate to see what you would do to me if you hated me! You ripped my heart out! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to be able to leave my apartment? I was _devastated_! I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning! Finally, after _two_ months, I was able to pick up the pieces. I became a different person. You'll see on this trip that I am not the same person you dated all those years ago. That person was weak and not in control. This new Robin Locksley is in control of everything, all the time."

Robin had almost a chilling look in his eye when he said those words. Her tears dried up and she was a bit taken aback.

"So, how is your personal life? Are you married?" He spat out the words as he fixed his gaze on her, anger brimming all around.

Regina didn't know if she should answer his question but after hurting him the way she did, she wanted to be honest with him about everything.

"No, I'm not married. I'm dating someone casually." She saw a flicker of fire.

"Were you ever married? Any kids?" His tone was harsh and unfeeling. This was not the Robin she remembered.

"No to both. And what about you?" Regina tried to sound as warm as possible.

"After you, I swore off women for a _long_ time. And then I met Marian. We've been dating for about two years."

Regina's stomach dropped into her toes.

"She is a remarkable woman. She is very loving and supportive of me, she's beautiful and my family loves her." His tone was taunting and nasty.

Regina looked at Robin when he said that last part and she could always tell when he was lying to her because his upper lip would twitch. His upper lip was twitching when he told her his family loved Marian. His lies were usually innocent, like the time he tried to surprise Regina for her 21st birthday and told her they were going to a popular sushi restaurant for dinner. Her birthday is in February and it was freezing that night, so she told him they could just skip the restaurant and stay in. He said it took almost a year to get the reservation, so they really needed to go. His lip was twitching when he said that, and she didn't think anything of it at the time. He ended up flying her, Mal and a few of our friends to New York City on his family's private jet for a night out on the town and they had an amazing time.

"Oh, she sounds lovely. Your family loves her?"

Robin looked directly into her eyes. "They do, especially mother." His lip was twitching like crazy _. He is lying to me._

Regina's heart sank. He was probably lying to her to get back at her. Regina bet there wasn't even really a Marian. She wanted to see how far he would take the lie. She didn't know how she mustered the courage to ask the next question, but she just had to know.

"And what about you, do you love her?"

Robin's eyes, laced with fire, held her gaze. Regina's eyes frantically searched his, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"There you guys are! I have been looking all over for you!" Mal's chipper voice deflated their intense moment and snapped them back to reality. "It's time for dinner and everyone is there but you guys. We don't want to keep everyone waiting. Come on!"

Regina grabbed her empty drink glass and they all headed to the dining room. Right before they went inside Mal told Robin they were going to the ladies' room.

"So? What happened?"

"Mal, I swear, I feel like this is all a dream. My head is swimming in so many different directions, it's ridiculous."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about what we've been doing the last 10 years and then he asked me if I was married."

Mal opened her mouth wide getting ready to add her two cents, when Regina cut her off.

"I told him I wasn't married but I was dating someone casually and then I asked him if he was married. He told me he wasn't, but he was seeing some wonderful girl named Marian for two years and his family loves her."

Mal instantly looked disappointed. "Well Regina, I think if they're not married, or at least engaged, then it can't be serious with this girl. There's no way."

Regina leaned in towards Mal and lowered her voice. "Mal, I asked him if he loved this girl."

"Oh my gosh! How did you get the nerve to do that?"

"I have no idea. But he didn't answer me." Disappointment was written all over Regina's face.

"I knew it! He still loves you! If he loved her he would have said so. You guys are going to live happily ever after and have baby after baby! I'm so happy for you!" She reached out to give Regina a hug, but she stopped her.

"Hang on, hang on. It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? He didn't say that he loves her so that means he still loves you, end of story."

"No, there's something different about him. I can't quite put my finger on it, but he told me that he's not the same person that I knew 10 years ago. He told me that he's always in control."

"What's wrong with that? I would _love_ for someone to control me, at least in the bedroom anyway." She laughed as she winked at Regina.

"I don't know. Something in him has changed."

"Well whatever it is Regina, just go with it. Don't let him get away this time."

They had name cards at their tables and Regina was seated with Mal, Robin, Victor, Robin's fraternity brother Killian, Zelena Green and a few others. Zelena was probably the most arrogant person Regina had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was the sole heir to her family's Real Estate fortune. Her family, like Robin's family, also had a building named after them on their university campus and she'd had a crush on Robin since freshman year. Their families were friends and back in college she always tried to bring that up in conversation as if that would make Robin like her more. Regina would never forget the time she went with Robin and his family on vacation for the first time and they stayed in a villa next to the Green's. The look on Zelena's face when she saw Regina was priceless. She thought she could sink her claws into Robin, but he only had eyes for Regina.

"Oh _great_ , we're stuck with that _moron_ at our table." Mal glared across the table at Zelena. She'd never liked her ever since she literally bumped into Mal the second week of classes freshman year. Mal was crossing the quad with an arm full of books, on her way to class, when Zelena bumped into her causing Mal to drop all of her books. Zelena just glanced at her and kept walking. She didn't even apologize or offer to help her pick them up. When Regina saw what happened she rushed over to Mal to help her pick everything up:

" _Thank you so much. That girl is such a you know what. Does she think that she owns the campus or something? I can't stand arrogant people like that. Anyways, thanks for helping me pick up my books. I'm Mal."_

And that is how their friendship began. Mal had been Regina's best friend ever since.

Back at the dinner table Mal was shooting Zelena nasty glares.

"Don't let her get to you Mal, she's not worth the energy." Regina didn't want that to ruin Mal's night. "At least Tara is here. That's good, right?"

"Very good."

Robin was looking their way and Regina could tell he wanted to talk. "So Mal, I see commercials for your product all the time. Congratulations on your success." He sounded genuinely happy for her.

"Thanks Robin, it's been a crazy ride."

Regina could see Zelena seething with jealousy. They knew that Mal's success ate her up inside. Their alumni newsletter ran a full-page story on Mal's success years ago and a local newspaper approached students from Mal's class for a comment. Zelena happened to be one of the people they approached and her words about Mal were less than kind. She insinuated that Mal did not go to their school and that her product was a direct copy of another famous shapewear brand. Mal had a few choice words about Zelena at the time but she only shared those with Regina. She told her to forget Zelena and to focus on building her brand, which she did. Zelena was a nasty person and not really welcome at their table by Regina or Mal. Remembering the awful things she had said back then brought back her feelings of disgust for her so she had to rub Mal's success in her face just a little bit more.

"Zelena, did you see that Mal made Forbes' list for the top 50 female entrepreneurs seven years in a row? That kind of exposure is priceless. Isn't it just so _amazing_ that we went to college with such a successful, smart, beautiful, self-made woman?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Mal whispered to Regina.

Zelena flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking as if she could hardly be bothered to speak to Regina. "Hmmm, no I missed those editions. I remember some newspaper asked me about a girl I went to school with who created girdles. I don.." Mal stopped her right there, her eyes piercing a hole through Zelena's eyes.

"It's _shapewear_ , not a _girdle._ " The words were ground out through Mal's clenched teeth.

Zelena shot Mal a snide look, her lip curling up at the corner. "My apologies. S _hapewear._ Anyway, I didn't remember you, so I think I probably told them that. Congratulations on your success." She sounded so insincere and rude, but Mal didn't say anything to her, she just let it go.

" _Witch!_ " Mal whispered the word to Regina and she could see out of the corner of her eye that she was wringing the napkin that was sitting on her lap.

Robin was oblivious to the tension at the table. "I think it's fantastic that you have accomplished so much in such a short amount of time Mal." He turned his gaze to Regina. "And you too, Regina." His cold stare sent shivers down her spine.

He held her gaze, making her squirm under his stare. _He looks like he cannot stand me!_

"It's fantastic that you were able to make partner so quickly Regina. I'm sure it required a lot of hard work and late nights. What sacrifices you must have had to make. Was it worth it?" The fire in his eyes was like nothing she had ever seen, and the nasty tone of his voice was downright painful. She was speechless. She felt so much resentment coming from Robin, she was dumbfounded. Regina could feel her eyes welling up and she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he hurt her.

Mal could see that Regina was getting visibly upset and she felt her hand lightly pat her thigh as she chimed in.

"Was it worth it? Well, that's the million dollar question for sacrificing anything, isn't it? I say if you have achieved your goals then sacrifice is always worth it."

"Even if you miss out on something…" Robin eyes shifted to Regina, "or someone that could have changed your life?"

"Absolutely, and I will tell you why Robin." Mal was on a roll and Regina was so happy she was there. "I believe that it is not possible to miss out on something or someone…if it was meant to be."

"Meant to be, huh?" He sounded so jaded.

Mal was not fazed. "Yes, Robin. Meant to be, you know, destiny. If something is destined to be, it will happen no matter what obstacles are thrown into the mix. We can plan our lives until we are blue in the face, we can follow a perfect script, but plans get derailed all the time. We all know this at this table. I don't think one person here can say that everything they planned in their lives has happened exactly as they planned it, right?" Mal looked around the table and everyone was nodding, even Zelena, although very reluctantly. "If something is meant to happen in your life, it will happen." Mal looked at Regina and then looked at Robin and held his gaze. "Destiny is a powerful thing."

Everyone was silent for a minute digesting Mal's words, and she was absolutely right, if something was meant to be it would happen. But it was really hard for Regina to apply that belief to her and Robin. It was clear to her that Robin didn't want anything to do with her. Her heart had been broken the day she left him all those years ago, and it was breaking all over again today.

"I agree Mal, it is very powerful. I also think timing is a powerful thing. We might wonder why something didn't work out at a particular time in our lives only to find out that the timing was off. And then later in life, we get a second chance at whatever or whomever, and timing is perfect, and everything falls into place." Victor boldly looked at Regina as the words rolled off his tongue.

Regina glanced at Robin and his eyes narrowed and he set his jaw. Regina had never seen such a dark expression on his face. _Is he jealous?_ The Robin that she used to know was never jealous. He always considered it a compliment to him if someone else was interested in her.

Zelena seemed to be pleased that her and Robin weren't getting along. She was literally pawing him at the table. She was seated right next to him and she flaunted their close proximity every chance she got.

"Robin, I'm going to have to eat with my other hand if we keep bumping elbows like this. You just want to touch me any chance you get, don't you?" Zelena batted her eyes at him and Regina rolled her eyes at Mal. _Desperate much? Witch._

Mal resorted to condescension as she spoke slowly to Zelena. "You know, Zelene, you could move your chair to the left and you would both have plenty of room." Regina snickered at those words

Zelena glared at Mal. "You know my name is _Zelena_ not Zelene. Everyone knows who I am." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she leaned all the way down to her plate to take a bite of her food.

"Hmmm, that's interesting _Zelena_. Did I get your name right? Anyway, that's so _interesting_ that you dip your face all the way down to your food. Dogs eat like that also." Mal smirked at her as the words rolled off her tongue. Zelena's face turned bright red as she glared at Mal, seething, but she didn't dip her face down to her plate anymore during the evening.

"Mal, you're so bad," Regina whispered.

She winked at Regina as she whispered. "I'm not going to let her think she's getting to either one of us."

Mal was so awesome, Regina loved her. The talk at the table turned to the festivities that were planned for the week. They were going to some amazing places and Regina hadn't had a real vacation in a while, so she was excited to go. Their first stop was going to be Cozumel.

"Robin, remember our trip to Cozumel a few years ago? It was _so incredible_." Zelena's words shocked Regina. Did they go on a trip together? Did he actually date this girl? Robin smiled and winked at Zelena and looked right at Regina.

"I do remember that trip, we had a great time." His blue eyes carefully watched Regina's reaction as she tried to disguise the hurt she felt. _Why is he trying to hurt me like this?_ She could have sworn she saw a slight look of remorse on his face as he watched her reaction to his words. She thought he felt bad for hurting her feelings because he quickly cleared things up for Regina.

"It was a nice surprise that our families were vacationing at the same place at the same time. My mother was thrilled to see your mom since they rarely see each other. It's just too bad that your family was leaving the day after we arrived. We didn't get to spend very much time with you guys."

Regina saw Zelena pout as Robin explained what really happened on their trip. Regina didn't think she wanted her to know the truth. What he did just then, clearing things up, was something the old Robin would have done. Regina felt a light flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she realized that the old Robin was still inside this hardened person somewhere. She just had to figure out how to get him to re-surface.

"It's been lovely to see you all, but I am exhausted. I think the wine may have gone to my head." Zelena really knew how to pour on the sugar when she needed to. She turned a very demure smile toward Robin. "Robin, would you be a doll and walk me to my room?"

Regina's stomach churned as she watched her flirt so openly with him. He didn't seem to mind the attention as he smiled at her. "Absolutely, I'll get you all nice and tucked into bed."

 _He's being awfully flirtatious_. _I_ _bet Marian wouldn't like to see this if there even is a Marian._ If Regina was his girlfriend she certainly wouldn't want him flirting so openly with another woman. His flirtatious behavior was confirming her belief that Marian was a fictitious person he'd made up to hurt her. Robin and Zelena left the table and Regina felt so confused and sad at the same time. This man definitely was not the man she fell in love with years ago.

After dinner, everyone kind of milled around and was catching up with each other. Mal was off chatting with one of her old friends and Victor and Regina were talking when Robin returned.

"Hey Locksley! I didn't expect to see you back here tonight!" Victor playfully punched Robin in the arm.

"You know me Victor, always the gentleman, even when tempted." His eyes smoldered as they fixed on Regina. Her stomach flipped as she held his sexy gaze. She could feel the heat rising between her legs again and she wanted him to grab her and take her right there. But then she thought about the way he behaved with Zelena in front of her and it was like being hit in the face with a pail of cold water. She gave him a cool stare not wanting to be a part of his little game. She wasn't going to put up with him looking like he wanted to devour her every minute. He had been openly flirting with Zelena all night but directing his lustful looks toward Regina. She turned away from him to talk to Graham, who was a frat brother to Robin, and he sauntered off to go get a drink.

"So how is work going Graham?" Regina asked.

"I have an office right in downtown and it's going great. I was really nervous about doing it. In the beginning my clients were 100% referrals. And what about you Regina? I read in the alumni magazine that you made partner at your firm in something like 3 years. Is that true?"

"You did? Mal must have sent in my information. Anyway, it is true. What I really want to do is exactly what you did. I want to go out on my own."

"My best advice would be to make sure you research the need for your type of law. If, I can do it, I know you can too. Regina, when you go out on your own, if you ever have any questions, feel free to reach out to me. I will be more than happy to help you."

"That would be awesome. Thank you so much Graham."

They both pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers, email addresses. Regina saw Robin watching them out of the corner of her eye and he did not look happy. He started to walk toward them, so she changed the conversation to a subject that she knew would rattle Robin. He wasn't the only one who knew how to push buttons.

"So, Graham, how's the love life? Is there a wife? Kids? Girlfriend?" Regina asked her questions playfully not wanting to be too flirtatious but wanting Robin to hear so he would think that she was flirting. It was time he had a taste of his own medicine.

Just as Graham began to answer Regina, Robin walked up. "You two look like you are deep in conversation. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He tried to sound light-hearted, but she could hear the strain in his voice.

"Love lives, dude, we're talking love lives. To answer your question Regina…no wife, no kids and no girlfriend. I haven't met the right woman yet, but I know she's out there."

"She definitely is. When it's right it will happen." Regina assured him.

"Yeah, and what about you? Husband? Kids? Boyfriend?"

Regina hesitated as she glanced at Robin who was practically burning a hole right through her. Her throat was dry, and her heart was pounding as she glanced at Robin again before answering Graham.

"No husband or kids, not yet anyway."

" _Oh_ , but a boyfriend, huh?" Graham gave Regina a teasing smile.

Robin was not amused. His tone was cold as he chimed in. "Yes, let's hear about your boyfriend Regina."

She could feel herself getting upset and she didn't want Robin to see the way he affected her. She cleared her throat and tried to excuse herself.

"My throat is really dry. I'm going to go get a drink. Excuse me." Before she had a chance to leave, Graham chimed in.

"I'll get it for you." Just as she was about to protest, he was gone. Her heart was pounding as Regina realized that she and Robin were standing there alone together. She cautiously looked up at him and he turned his stony gaze toward her. She searched his eyes looking for a hint of the man she once fell in love with in college. He had to be in there somewhere. When she saw that cruel look again, she had to say something. This had to stop. She wasn't going to go the entire trip with him so angry at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that Robin?" The irritation in her voice was evident.

"Like what Regina?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"You look so angry, like you hate me, and it is killing me. I was hoping we could get past what happened between us."

"I don't hate you Regina." The words were cold, but the anger had subsided. She saw Graham walking back over to them with her drink in his hand.

"Here you go madam. Sorry it took so long, the line was crazy."

"Thanks Graham, you didn't have to do that."

"No problem, Regina. Well guys, it was great catching up with you today, but I am beat. I think I'm going to turn in; it's been a long day. I'll see you both tomorrow." Graham took off and once again they were standing there alone together.

"I think Graham had the right idea. It's getting late. I'm going to find Mal to let her know I'm turning in for the night. It was good to see you Robin." Regina was emotionally exhausted. It was obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her and she just wanted to crawl into her bed and bury her head under the covers. He didn't say anything as she walked away and that made her feel even worse.

Regina found Mal chatting with some of their old friends and she let her know that she was going to bed. She could see the stress written all over her face and pulled her aside out of ear shot of the others.

"Are you okay?" Her blue eyes were full of concern as they searched Regina's.

"It's just been a long day and I need to start over fresh tomorrow." Regina didn't want to get into the way Robin was treating her because she didn't feel like reliving it. "I'll probably be sleeping when you get back to the room so wake me for breakfast in the morning if I'm still sleeping, ok?"

"Sure thing." She gave Regina a big hug. "Sleep well."

Regina was walking towards the door when Robin quickly rushed over to her, his blue eyes focused only on her. She rolled her eyes at him, not wanting to hear anything he had to say. She didn't have the strength to endure his nasty demeanor.

"Let's go talk somewhere else."

Robin didn't even wait for her to reply, he just started walking. And he kept walking. Her head was telling her not to follow him, but her heart had more power.

"Robin, where are we going?" He was walking clear across the ship to the other side. He didn't answer her and just kept walking. Regina reluctantly followed him and then he headed down to the secluded lower level.

He was a few steps ahead of her and when he hit the landing he rounded the corner. As she went around the corner Robin grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, his body pressed against her chest, both hands on her waist. Regina didn't have time to react as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and intimate feelings came flooding back to her as she savored his familiar touch.

"I don't hate you Regina." That deep sexy voice caused her stomach to flutter. He pulled away a bit to search her eyes as a finger gently caressed her cheek. "I could never hate you." His hands gently cradled her face.

Regina's heart was literally pounding.

He looked down at her mouth and the next thing she knew, his lips were touching hers, softly, gently. She parted her lips to let him in, their tongues teasing each other. She let out a soft moan as she basked in the bliss of his gentle kisses. She felt the heat surge between her thighs and her arms crawled up around his neck and he pulled her closer. His hand grazed her breast over her dress, teasing her nipple as his kiss became more urgent. Regina could feel his stiff member through his pants as he pressed his body even closer. He let out a soft groan as her fingers combed through his thick hair. Her panties were soaking as she thought of how it would feel to have him inside of her. One hand slipped under her dress and lightly brushed over her panties and she let out a soft moan. His finger dipped inside the waistband of her panties and she pressed into him wanting to feel more contact.

They were in the hallway and anyone could see them if they happened to pass by, but Regina was oblivious, she just wanted to feel his touch. His fingers grazed her wet core and started to manipulate her folds, sliding around the tender area. His thumb pressed against her sensitive bud as his fingers delved between her folds. She grabbed onto his arms, writhing under his touch but trying to stay quiet so as not to call attention to them. His touch and his mouth were so sensual, and she shuddered as he started rubbing her bud harder. He planted a deep, long kiss on her as his skillful fingers teased her tender opening before pressing inside. Her fingers dug into his arms as her tongue slid over his, wanting to inhale all of him. His thumb was furiously rubbing her clit as he now pressed two fingers inside her stretching the wet, tender skin. Regina was panting now and she could feel the pressure in her body build, she was almost there.

"Come for me Regina." His words were rough as his thumb rubbed in hard tiny circles against her slippery bud.

She let out a muffled cry into his shoulder as her orgasm rocked her body, her core pulsing and tightening around his fingers. Regina collapsed against the wall, panting and gasping for air. She had not meant to allow this to happen, but her body betrayed her mind. She looked at Robin and he had a look of pure sex on his face as he started to unbuckle his belt and her core was aching to be filled by him. They heard a noise at the end of the hall and they quickly composed themselves and straightened their clothes. Doing so gave Regina a moment of clarity. She was not going to have sex with Robin, after 10 years, in a hallway on a packed ship. _What were they doing?_

Regina stepped away from him. "We can't do this."

Robin seemed to be yanked out of his reverie by her abrupt movement away.

"Why not?" His breath caught as he glanced down the hall to make sure no one was around.

 _Um, Marian. You have a girlfriend Robin, or at least you claim to._ Regina didn't want to say the words out loud because that would give them power and make them real. She didn't feel like facing that reality tonight. If he really did have a girlfriend he shouldn't be here with her.

"Can you just walk me back to my room, please?" Her voice was small, and she felt defeated. She was so exhausted she didn't have the strength to dissect what tonight meant.

He looked confused, but obliged. When they got to her door she said goodnight.

Robin kissed Regina on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Regina. Until tomorrow."

She was so confused when she crawled into bed. _Until tomorrow._ He used to say that to her years ago every night before they went to bed. Her mind was racing as she relived the night in her head. _What did the kiss mean?_

Thankfully Mal wasn't in the room yet, because she was sure she would have questions about tonight. She wasn't up to rehashing anything. She was going to keep this to herself for just a little while.

The following morning, Regina awoke to gorgeous sunshine and smooth, crystal clear blue waters. Mal was in the shower, so she stepped out onto the deck to inhale the fresh ocean air. She was nervous about seeing Robin today. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. _His hands, his lips!_ He was all she could think about, but she had to remember that they were not the only two people on this ship. She hadn't spent much time with Mal or any old friends, so today she wanted to catch up. If Robin wanted to see her, he would have to wait until it was convenient for her. She went back into the room and Mal was brushing her hair.

"Sooo…what happened last night?" She sat on the bed, eyes wide, waiting to hang on to her every word.

"All I will say is he is definitely not the same Robin Locksley we knew years ago. We talked before I went to bed and cleared some things up." Regina didn't want to go into any more detail than that. Not yet. She felt that she would be betraying Robin if she did. How silly is that? _What was she protecting him from?_ Maybe she was protecting herself. She wanted to see where things would go with this new, sexier Robin, if anywhere at all.

Mal peered into her eyes, searching. "There is something that you are not telling me, but I'll let it go, for now." She winked as she grabbed her purse and opened the door. "I'll meet you in the dining room when you're ready. The class breakfast starts in 30 minutes."

Regina had chosen to wear a simple, but pretty, pale blue summer dress and she was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a light tapping at the door. _Mal must have forgotten her key._ "What did you forg…", as she opened the door Robin stood there leaning against the doorway, catching her totally off guard. _Is it possible that this man looks even more gorgeous today than yesterday?_ His good looks were unnerving, and she quickly tried to compose herself.

"Good morning Regina. Did you sleep well?" He had a slight smirk on his face.

Regina refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how he had affected her even though she wanted him to take her right then and there. She wasn't going to let him know that she had tossed and turned all night thinking about him.

"Good morning. Yes, I slept very well, thank you. How about you?"

"Like a baby." Again, that sly little smirk. "I was just getting ready to go to breakfast and thought I would walk over there with you."

"Ok, let me just grab my purse." She tried to suppress her excitement that Robin actually came to get her for breakfast. Clearly, she was on his mind if he was at her door first thing that morning. She didn't really want breakfast. She lost her appetite the second she saw it was him at the door. What she really wanted was for him to throw her down on the bed and make mad, hot, passionate love to her. What she really wanted was to feel his strong arms around her. What she really wanted was to be with him forever and ever.

But she couldn't let that show. She had to be very careful not to screw things up and push him away. Regina knew he was hurt by her and he probably resented her on some level. She didn't want to do anything to make things worse. She wanted the old Robin back who wasn't so cold and distant.

They arrived in the dining room just as everyone was sitting down to eat. The class breakfast was fun. She made it a point to catch up with people she had missed talking with the night before. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Robin talking to Zelena. The way she was hanging all over Robin was starting to piss her off, but what made her even angrier was that he let it happen. The way he was acting towards her made her think he might have eyes for Zelena also. They sure looked chummy over there by the window. Regina was so hoping she wouldn't even come to the reunion. She'd heard that her fiancé dumped her a couple of years before because he'd met a younger, richer girl.

Maybe he was giving all of that attention to Zelena to make her jealous. Well it was working. Regina decided to get some fresh air before she made a fool of herself. Seconds after she stepped onto the deck, Robin was by her side.

"Walk with me." He grabbed her arm and didn't let go. She tried to snatch it away, but his grip was firm. They went to the second level of the boat and stood by the railing. He turned blazing eyes on her. "I saw you watching me talk with Zelena."

Regina looked at him, indifference written all over her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? So, you weren't watching me talk with her?" There was that damned smirk again.

"I don't know, so what if I was? I didn't say anything or do anything, did I? I didn't make some sort of spectacle of myself, did I?" Her hand was on her hip and she was clearly annoyed and didn't try to hide it.

"I like this feisty side of you." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's a _huge_ turn-on."

That sexy voice of his caused her stomach to flutter. She was tongue-tied once again. She just looked at him. She couldn't believe what an effect he had on her.

"So, what are your plans for today Regina?"

She cleared her throat and was finally able to put two words together without sounding like a bumbling idiot. The first day on the ship they were at sea, so she had made plans with Mal.

"Mal and I are going to explore the ship and then a little later we're going to a lecture from the spa staff about beauty tips. Then we're supposed to play bean bags and just hang out. There's a martini tasting this afternoon that we're going to do also."

"Cancel your plans."

Regina looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"We need to spend time together."

" _Really._ We need to spend time together Robin? How would Marian feel about that? And how would she feel about what happened between us last night? You know, your _girlfriend_?"

Her eyes captured his, waiting for his response. He took a deep breath and she saw his blue eyes soften as they returned her gaze. "I may not have been completely honest with you about that."

 _She knew it!_

"I ended things with Marian before I came here."

 _Was he telling her the truth?_ She didn't see any twitching. "Is there really a Marian, Robin?"

He looked completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , does she really exist?" Her hand was still sitting impatiently on her hip.

"Of course, she does. I didn't lie about her, I just was not completely honest about the state of our relationship."

"You mean you _lied_ about your relationship with her." She wasn't going to let him off the hook with this one. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to hurt you, plain and simple."

Regina stood there stunned looking at the floor. _Well it worked Robin, it did hurt_.

"I know it was wrong, but I was still so bitter about our break up Regina. Look at me. Please." His voice was gentle now.

She looked up and his gorgeous blue eyes earnestly searched her. "Going forward, I won't lie to you again. I promise."

 _Going forward? What was he saying?_

"And what are you going to do about Zelena? You seem to enjoy her company and I know she enjoys yours."

He gently pushed her hair behind her shoulder and caressed her arm. "Zelena means nothing to me. You're the one I want. You're the one I've always wanted. It's always been you Regina."

She couldn't believe this was happening. She could feel the tears coming as she realized what this meant. Robin didn't hate her; he wanted to be with her. Regina had to pinch herself to make sure this was real. She reached up and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Robin. I've missed you so much."

His eyes said everything. "I've missed you too."

He leaned down to kiss her, and his lips gently touched hers, softly at first and then with increased urgency. They couldn't get enough of each other as their lips and tongues danced. Her body tingled all over and the butterflies were fluttering like crazy in her belly. He entangled his fingers in her hair and she let out a soft moan as he pulled her tighter to him. She was right where she needed to be.

He pulled away and smoothed the hair out of her eyes as his beautiful eyes perused her face.

"Let's spend time with Mal and the others today. That way we can all catch up and you and I can still spend time together."

"Ok, I'll let Mal know that plans have changed."

The group walked around the ship for a while and then they went to the casino to play the slots. They were having a great time goofing around together even though none of them won any money. Later, they were all getting hungry for dinner, so they decided to eat at a fish restaurant on one of the upper decks. They sat at a table that overlooked the ocean and she took a minute just to take it all in. The water was so blue and so beautiful, reminding Regina of Robin's eyes. The wind lightly whispered through her hair as she inhaled the fresh ocean air. She was with her best friend, and the love of her life still had feelings for her. Regina had never felt happier in her life.

Tara and Mal seemed to be getting along perfectly. Regina saw Mal bat her lashes at Tara a couple of times, so she knew she was interested. _I hope they can reconnect again. They are so cute together._ They were chatting away while they were waiting for their food to arrive and Regina caught Robin looking at her. He mouthed the words "you look beautiful" so that only she knew what he was saying. She felt her cheeks flush as she tried to hide a small smile. She mouthed the words "thank you" back to him and he winked at her. Butterflies were dancing like crazy in her belly. _This is nuts! I want to attack him right here in front of everyone!_ She decided to strike up conversation so that she could take her mind off of wanting to feel his hands running up her thighs.

"How is David doing?"

"He's actually doing very well. We were just in Dubai for a month on business. David brought our newest associate fresh out of the intern program along with us."

"Wait, he brought a new associate to _Dubai_ for a _month_?" Regina was shocked. David was usually extremely reserved and as far as she knew he had never brought someone new to the company anywhere.

"Yes, he did bring her and no, he's never done that before. On our way back to the U.S. we all stopped in California to see mother."

"The associate went with you guys to see Caroline?" Regina loved Robin's mom. She had told Regina, the day Robin had brought her to meet his family the first that, that she knew that one day she would marry her son. "How did that go?" This was a totally different David than the one she knew 10 years ago.

"It actually went really well. Mum really likes her, and the feeling seems to be very mutual. I like Mary Margaret too. I can't explain it, but we had an instant connection. She's very easy to talk to. She actually is the person who suggested I try to connect with you."

" _Really?_ " Mal jumped in before Regina had a chance.

Robin chuckled at Mal's reaction. "Yes, _really._

"Smart girl." Mal was being a bit too vocal tonight.

 _I'll have to remember to thank Mary Margaret if I ever meet her._

"How is Caroline, Robin?"

"You know Mum, busy, busy, busy. She's doing well. She still asks about you from time to time."

"Caroline was always very sweet to me."

"Maybe you'll have a chance to see her again sometime soon." Mal shot Regina a wink with her words.

"I'm planning on it." He had a devilish grin on his face as he winked at Regina.

"You know, we should all get together after the reunion. Let's go on a trip or something. Regina, I know you and Mal see each other all the time because you're in the same city, but I'd like for all of us to get together. It's been so great hanging out with you guys." Graham sounded sincere and they all agreed it was a great idea.

"If we can all agree on a date I will take care of the travel arrangements for us." Robin seemed to be 100% on board with the idea.

"Does that mean we all get to fly on your private jet?" Mal's eyes were sparkling as she grinned at Robin.

His laugh was so refreshing to hear. He seemed really relaxed and happy. "Of course, Mal. I'll save a special seat just for you."

She pretended to clap her hands together. "Oh, hot damn!"

They all laughed at her silliness as their food arrived. They were just finishing dessert when Robin told the others they were taking off. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'd like to steal Regina away. It's been so long since we've spent any real time alone together."

"Oh, that's fine Robin. And keep her out as long as you need to." Mal said to Robin who smiled back at her.

They were strolling for a while in silence hand in hand under a full moon, with the sound of the waves softly hitting the ship. Robin stopped, and they leaned against the railing as he looked at Regina.

"This is so surreal Regina. Being here with you…" His words trailed off. He reached out and lightly caressed her face as his eyes searched hers with a desperate yearning. "So, this boyfriend back in Chicago, is he still going to be around when you get back?"

Robin seemed worried about this and Regina wanted to alleviate any concerns he had. "No. I will let him know how I feel and that he should move on. It won't be a big deal."

His blue eyes suddenly narrowed. "Good, because I don't like to share."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw his serious expression. She had never seen this side of Robin and while it was perplexing, it was also very sexy.

He held her gaze and his blue eyes sparkled with lust. He traced her mouth with his thumb and she felt like she was going to melt. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait to taste you again." His lips grazed her ear and her breath caught as his tongue flicked her earlobe. His hands gently cradled her face as his eyes devoured hers. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, his tongue softly outlining her lips before plunging into her mouth and sliding over hers. His touch was more forceful now and she could feel his need. A soft groan escaped his lips as he pressed against her. She could feel his hard cock through his pants and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

When they came up for air, Robin was smiling at Regina. "I should probably walk you back to your room. I don't trust myself to behave right now." His words were almost a growl.

Regina looked at him demurely. "Maybe I don't want you to behave."

Robin was silent for a few moments, before he then asked. "Are you sure? Because if we do this, there's no going back."

Regina moved close to him, and nuzzled their noses together. "Robin, take me to bed."

"Let's go to my room." He barely was able to get the words out.

As soon as they were inside Robin's room he grabbed her and pressed her up against the door and his mouth dipped down to her ear. "You've been thinking about me all this time, haven't you?" His gravelly voice sent chills down her spine. His hand found its way to her backside as he caressed what he knew was already his. Regina felt faint. _Was she really letting this happen? Does Robin really have me pinned against the back of this door?_ She was aching with need. Sex was oozing out of all of his pores _._ He grabbed her face in both hands, his body still pressed against hers. She could feel his hard member pressing against her as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She felt his tongue trail along her neck and up to her jaw line and he let out a low groan as he let one hand wander over her breast and down around to her backside, pulling her closer to him.

Regina turned her head sideways leaving her sensitive neck vulnerable. His lips devoured the soft skin, his tongue lightly flicking her ear lobe. She let out a moan and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. He leaned down to give her a scorching kiss; his lips crushing hers, his tongue furiously probing hers. She arched her body against his wanting to feel all of him and she moaned softly as he moved to suck and nibble the other side of her neck. Shallow breaths escaped her lips as she tried to catch her breath. Her panties were soaking wet by now and she wanted to feel him inside her. It had been so long, and this was a sexy, domineering side of Robin that she had never seen.

"You're so fucking sexy." That deep voice growled softly in her ear. He released her wrists and she felt his hand slowly run up her outer thigh and under her dress. His fingers lightly skimmed across the soft skin of her inner thigh and brushed against the outside of her wet panties causing her to ache even more. Regina grabbed onto his broad shoulders for support out of fear that her legs would stop supporting her. She felt his finger slip under the silk fabric and graze her hardened bud. Her body bucked at the sensation and he rubbed across her clit with increased frequency. She felt his finger slide into her warm core and he whispered in her ear, "Let me taste you." Without waiting for her response, he got down on his knees and slid his hands under her dress and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them to give him better access. She didn't care that he was upset with her yesterday and she didn't care that he decided to seduce her so quickly. All she cared about was that her Robin had her pressed up against that door and was awakening feelings in Regina, that she had forgotten existed.

 _I want him to take me right here._ He spread her legs and slowly slid his hands up her thighs holding her dress above her hips, exposing her completely. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him start to lean in toward her mound. Her grip on his shoulders was unyielding. Her heart was pounding, and her mouth was dry in anticipation of feeling his warm tongue on her sensitive opening. He slowly licked around her sensitive bud as she tried to quiet the loud moans escaping from her lips. Then she felt his tongue delve into her tender opening, once and then twice. _He's going to make me come standing up right here._ He inhaled her scent as he licked from her entrance to her clit and then back again. His tongue made tiny circles around her hardened bud as she moaned loudly, and her fingers dug into his shoulders. His tongue made one last circle and then he stood up and quickly turned her around, her hands splayed across the back of the door. His body was pressed against hers and she could feel his hardness against her backside. He slowly licked the back of her neck as he unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and his hands found their way to her bra and unhooked it. His hands softly glided across her skin as they came around under her bra to cup her breasts. He let out a soft groan as he pressed himself against her ass, lightly squeezing her breasts and kissing the back of her neck.

"Tell me you want me," he growled.

Burning heat unfolded in her belly as he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"I want you." She could barely get the words out.

He quickly turned her around, tightly gripping her shoulders, his eyes caressing her body. Regina saw the want brimming in his eyes as he held her gaze and uttered the next words.

"Show me." His rough words were a clear command and she was surprisingly turned on by this.

Regina gingerly reached out to unbutton his shirt, her fingers grazing his taut chest muscles. She sucked in as she got her first glimpse of Robin's chest in 10 years. He definitely was bigger than she remembered, and his chest muscles were perfectly defined. Her eyes slowly wandered down his chiseled stomach to the tuft of hair running down a straight line below his navel into his pants and she could feel the wetness between her thighs. She reached down, still holding his gaze and unbuckled his belt. As she started to unzip his pants he grabbed her hands to stop Regina and his eyes earnestly searched hers.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Her eyes said it all. _I h_ _ave always wanted you; of course, I'm ready for this._ Regina leaned in and touched her lips to his, softly at first and then with more fervor. His tongue slid over hers as his pants pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. She slid her hands down his delicious taut stomach to the band of his boxer briefs and then kneeled slowly to the ground as she slid those off of him. His stiff member was set free and was lightly tapping his lower belly. A sexy smirk danced at the corner of her mouth as she looked up at him and wrapped her hand around his waiting cock. She slowly slid her hand from the base to the tip and she heard a sharp intake of breath from above and that let her know that he liked what she was doing. She took him in her mouth, flicking the head with her tongue and then licked around the ridge where the base met the head of his member. She moved her hand and took him deep into her mouth, sucking in as she moved from the base to the tip. His hands entangled in her hair holding her head steady as he began to move in and out. Regina bobbed her head as she sucked him in deeper. The heavy throbbing between her legs ached to be satisfied. He must have been reading her mind because he suddenly backed away.

"Get on the bed." His tone was gruff and firm.

Regina climbed on the bed hoping he would pounce on top of her, filling her wet and aching core.

"You are so beautiful Regina. We are where we were always meant to be. Together."

Regina was so overcome with emotion she felt like she was going to cry. She was right where she wanted to be, with the man she had always wanted to be with. It was difficult for her brain to process what was really happening. Robin's touch snapped her back to reality. His hands traced up the sides of her legs, one hand moving to her soaking inner thigh while the other glided up to her hardened nipple. She entwined her fingers in his thick hair and felt his fingers caress her mound and work their way in between her folds. She was writhing uncontrollably on the bed, her body manipulated by his scorching touch. He pinched her nipples mercilessly as loud moans escaped from her lips.

"That's it, baby. Let go." Robin's words were a soft growl.

He leaned down to kiss her before moving his mouth down to her nipple. She felt the wet heat of his tongue as it flicked her nipple, his mouth alternating between sucking and nipping with his teeth. She arched her body toward him wanting to be closer, her fingers now digging into his arms.

"You want this hard cock in you, don't you?" His fingers down below found her clit and were furiously rubbing it while he sucked and nipped one nipple while pinching the other with his other hand, causing Regina to thrash around on the bed. "Don't you, Regina?" His words were more forceful this time.

"Yes!" She pushed the raspy word out even though it was barely audible.

"Say my name, Regina."

"Robin." She could barely speak.

He rubbed her clit harder, faster. "Say it louder, Regina!"

Somehow, she found the strength to shout his name. "Robin!"

"I want you to come for me, baby."

She was so close to the edge, she was teetering on the brink. Her body bucked unabashedly beneath him as he dove two fingers deep inside her.

"Come now!" Regina couldn't hold back as her orgasm jetted to the surface, pulsing around his fingers, causing her to moan and thrash about. She collapsed onto the bed, spent, as his fingers slipped out of her.

He hopped off of the bed and grabbed a condom out of his bag. She looked over as he tore open the wrapper and rolled it onto his thick, rigid cock. He was back on the bed in a flash. "Open your legs for me."

She opened her legs and her glistening sex was waiting for him. With a soft groan, Robin sank his cock into her soaked entrance and she reached up to pull him closer.

"Hands at your side."

Robin slowly pulled out of her almost to the tip and then slowly sank back inside. As he sank into her, he leaned down to kiss her, sensually, wanting, needing. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him, but she waited for permission.

"Put your arms above your head and grab onto the rails in the headboard." His breath was coming in slow pants.

Regina grabbed onto the headboard and Robin began to pound into her harder now. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. _If she couldn't use her arms, shew sure as hell was going to use her legs!_ He let out a choked cry as she pulled him extra deep. His thrusts became more powerful as he hammered her into the mattress. He sped up his motion until she was moaning, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, and her eyes sprang open to meet his. His eyes searched hers, desperate and intense. "I want you to come again." His hand reached down between them and his thumb found her hardened bud, flicking it repeatedly, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin. She writhed wildly beneath him, waves of pleasure coursing through her body as his fingers and cock transformed her body. Her body tensed up as she felt her second orgasm begin to build.

"Eyes on me Regina."

It was so hard to focus as her body experienced pleasure on a higher plane.

"Look at me!"

She had to force herself to focus on Robin's words and fixed her lust-filled gaze on him.

"It's you and me. You and me." His thumb rubbed harder and faster as he continued his merciless pounding into her, and she gripped the bars on the headboard so tight she thought they would break. Her body rocketed to orgasm as everything inside her exploded. She had no more strength as Robin hammered her into the bed, his body tensing up as he came.

"My love." Robin collapsed beside her on the bed, panting heavily. They both lay there as they caught their breaths, pulses still rocking Regina's body, and then he told her that she could take her hands off the bars.

Her arms were deliciously numb as she thought about what just happened. _Best. Sex. Ever._ After a few minutes, he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, the longing so evident in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"That was just the beginning Regina. We're just getting started." His sexy smirk made her stomach do flips.

"Tonight? We're just getting started tonight?" She was exhausted! _There was no way she had the energy to have another hot sex session tonight!_

Robin laughed out loud. "As much as I'd like to have you again," he lifted a raised eyebrow at her. _Dammit he was sexy!_ "I am totally spent. But there is much more ahead for you, for us. There are so many things I want to do to you Regina Mills. And when the time is right, they will happen."

Regina was lying there processing what he said, trying to imagine how the sex could possibly be any hotter when she noticed the serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Robin?"

"No, no. I just hope that you are okay with this, with what happened tonight."

"Of course, I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here. But here is the only place I want to be."

He glanced down at the bed.

"Robin, look at me. Please." Regina reached out and grabbed his hand. Her dark eyes caught his and stayed. "I have wanted to be with you since the day I met you. I mean that with everything that I am."

He reached out to smooth the hair out of her eyes. "This is so crazy. I have dreamt of the day when I would get to see you again. I know this reunion trip started off rocky with us, but I want you to know that I am here. No games, no indecision. You are my priority and I want to make you happy." He hesitated before he held her gaze and said the next words. "I love you Regina. I never stopped loving you."

As the tears filled her eyes, Regina had never felt happier. "I love you too Robin. I never stopped loving you either."

He leaned in to kiss her, one hand cupping her face, and then he pulled her to him in a big hug. They lay together, wrapped in each other's arms, not speaking as they heard the faint sound of the waves lightly splashing against the side of the boat. He kissed the top of her head and lightly stroked her arm.

"We're going to have to figure out the distance issue, sweetie. Have you ever considered taking the New York bar exam?"

"That is one of the most difficult bar exams in existence. Wait." Regina looked at him and he had a big smile on his face. "You're thinking about me moving to New York aren't you?" She playfully tapped him on the arm. "That thing is a _BEAR_ Robin!" She settled back into his arms.

"I don't see any other way for this to work. I mean how are you going to spend your life loving me and raising our five children if you're in a different city?"

Regina quickly looked up at him, feigning shock. " _How_ many children?"

They laughed and then he got serious.

"We really do need to figure out the distance issue."

"I agree with you Robin, but I think maybe we should spend some time together in our real lives, not secluded on a beautiful ship. We need to get to know each other as adults, don't you think?"

"You were always the reasonable one of the two of us, weren't you? I knew there was a reason I loved you. Okay, so we'll date and spend time together and get to know each other all over again. I'm looking forward to it. What are you doing a week from Saturday?"

"You mean a week after we get home from this reunion trip?"

"Yes, are you free?"

His lighthearted tone, made her giggle.

"I probably could arrange to be free Mr. Locksley."

"Good. I will fly in on the jet to visit you in Chicago for the weekend."

"Um, you just asked about Saturday. I didn't say I was free Sunday." Regina was having such fun teasing him.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Saturday will run into Sunday for us."

There was no mistaking his sexy growl and what it implied. She felt the heat rise between her legs at the thought of what was to come with them.

"Sounds perfect." Regina snuggled into his arms and yawned.

"Let's get ready for bed. I have a t-shirt you can sleep in."

As they crawled into bed they talked about the plans for the following day. They were going to Cozumel and planned to spend the day with their friends. They had plans to go to Dolphinaris where they could swim with the dolphins and were going to go zip lining. Regina couldn't wait. She was so excited for the next day and was so happy the way everything had turned out. As she curled up into the nook of Robin's arm, she dozed off feeling happier and more at peace than she had ever felt in her life.

The next morning, Regina woke up pretty early and felt out of sorts as she glanced around the room not knowing where she was at first. Then reality set in and she stretched as butterflies fluttered in her belly and she remembered where she was. Regina heard the shower and realized that Robin had let her sleep a little longer while he got ready. _So, this wasn't a dream!_ She bounded out of bed and noticed a note next to her clothes.

 _I didn't want to wake you, sweetheart. If you're still sleeping when I get out of the shower, I'll nudge you. Robin_

Regina didn't realize that she had a big goofy grin on her face until she saw her reflection in the mirror. _You are love struck, missy!_ _Yes, she was!_

Just then Regina heard a knock at the door. _Mal must be coming to check on her since she didn't make it back to their room last night._ She opened the door ready to tease her for being a mother hen, when she was greeted with the shocked face of Zelena. A smirk spread across Regina's face as she struggled to get her words out.

"I, I, uh, I…was looking for Robin." Her eyes narrowed as they surveyed her tousled hair and what was clearly his oversized t-shirt.

"He's in the shower. Did you want to leave him a message?" Regina couldn't help but lace her words with sticky sweetness.

"I, um, I…didn't see him yesterday so I was wondering what he was doing today."

This girl was such a snotty witch and it gave Regina such pleasure to be able to throw "them" in her face. She answered her in her most condescending tone as she stood leaning with one hand on the door, the other on her hip.

"Well, Zelena, Robin was with me yesterday and all of last night… _and_ Robin will be with me today and tonight…all night. Is there anything else?" Regina gave her a pointed smirk, silently daring her to ask more questions.

She looked sheepish and embarrassed as it finally registered that her and Robin were back together. "No. Sorry to have bothered you."

As she closed the door, Regina burst out laughing. It felt good to have the upper hand with Zelena.

"What's so funny there, love?"

Regina turned to see Robin standing in just a towel, a few droplets of water still glistening on his skin, and she was stunned into silence. His hair was wet and pushed out of his face, his chiseled chest and stomach looked delicious, and he was simply beautiful. He was waiting for her answer and she had to force herself to put two words together. Before she could speak, he swiftly came over to her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning." His smile made her toes curl.

Regina smiled back at him, flirtatiously batting her lashes. "Good morning."

"That was the best…sleep I have had in a very long time." Robin said, causing Regina to blush slightly. "Now, what was so funny?"

"Zelena stopped by and I _don't_ think she was expecting to see me."

Robin grabbed Regina and pulled her close to him, fresh soap flooding her nostrils. "Everyone better get used to seeing you with me."

"And vice versa."

He playfully swatted her on the butt. "You better get ready. We have a big day ahead of us."

After breakfast, Regina had to run back to her room to grab her purse which she had forgotten to bring with her to the dining room. As she was about to head back after grabbing her purse, she ran into Mal, who wasted no time.

"Is that a slight limp you have now after last night?" Mal asked.

"Mal." Regina started.

"I knew it! So, tell me what happened?" Mal demanded.

Regina opened her eyes to give Mal that look. "I'm not going into details, but I'll tell you I love my limp this morning."

"You go girl! So, we're docking today, are you two going to join us or make the jungle rumble?" Mal asked.

Regina gave her a smirk, and then said. "If we do, you'll know."

Regina, Robin, Graham and Mal and a few others, all headed out into Cozumel to enjoy the sights and sounds of the beautiful city. They all went swimming with dolphins, enjoying spending time with one another, and just enjoying…life. Robin rented a few jeeps and the group did some sightseeing, they were not due to be back at the port until seven that evening, so the day was left up to them.

Robin brought them to a tequila tasting, and as the rounds kept going the questions kept flying around the group of friends around the table.

"Mal, is Tara not coming with us?" Regina asked Mal.

"She's not feeling well, I think she's a little seasick." Mal answered.

"That, or hung over from last night." Victor offered as the others all snickered.

"I think the better question, is to ask where Robin and Regina went off to last night." Mal fired off. The others all looked from Robin and Regina.

After a few seconds, Robin said. "We enjoyed a very pleasing evening together."

"I bet it was pleasing." Graham said as he looked over at Regina, and in doing so received a kick from under the table from Robin.

"So…Regina….why did you break up with my friend?" Graham asked as he took a shot.

Robin shot a death glare to Graham, before looking over at Regina. She cleared her throat before replying. "I made a huge mistake back then, I thought I would be costing Robin so much if we stayed together, I see now that I messed up and hurt Robin so much in the process. But, we're going to go forward and put the past where it belongs, in the past."

Robin took her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. She met his eyes and he winked at her. Regina was assured in that this was going to be the start of the new beginning, she had a beautiful future in the palm of her hand.

A few weeks after the cruise, Robin and Regina had been spending every weekend together, he would fly her to him, or fly over to spend the weekend with her. Robin had even surprised her a few times and shown up through the week and spent the whole week with her. Just today, Robin had shown up at Regina's office and walked in and promptly picked her up, literally in his arms and carried a very willing Regina with him. They had taken a limo to the airport and boarded one of Robin's jets and flown up to the mountains of Vermont to one of Robin's cabins. They enjoyed just the simple things, like walking through the woods in the snow. When Robin had went to look at something, Regina smiled and put a snowball together real soon and threw it at Robin and nailed him in the back.

"Oh, so you want to be evil, is that it?" Robin asked as he bent down quickly and put his own snowball together, Regina also put another one together and they kept throwing them at one another. Finally, Robin tackled Regina into the snow, and together they were laughing at one another.

"You surrender?" Robin asked as he took her hands and pinned them over her head in the snow.

"To you? Never!" Regina said as she still tried to move.

"Well, then, seems like someone may need a lesson later." Robin said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Regina said.

Robin leaned down and began to kiss Regina deeply. He loved the taste and the feeling of her tongue against his own. She kissed him back with a passion that was unbelievable. But when he wanted to continue this, he remembered his plans for the evening. He pulled away from her and told her to go and get changed, that he would get some dinner ready.

After they ate dinner, Robin brought Regina into his arms as the music played in throughout the cabin. He loved the feeling he got holding her in his arms. She was the piece that had been missing from his life these last ten years.

"Regina." Robin whispered as he looked down into her beautiful face.

"Having you come back into my life, was a miracle. And yes, I do understand why you broke things off with us all those years ago, I also know you are my future, as I am yours and that is all that matters, now." Robin said. He then got down on one knee and Regina's heart almost leaped out of her chest. "What are you doing Robin?"

"I have been waiting 10 years to give this to you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love another human being. You are my best friend, the person I think about first thing when I wake up and the person I think about last thing before I go to bed. I want to build a life with you, have a home with you, raise a family with you and grow old with you. Regina Mills, will you marry me?" He opened a little black box and a gorgeous diamond ring sparkled up at her.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she watched the man that she loved so much finally ask her the words she had wanted to hear for so long.

"Yes, Robin Locksley. I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and gathered Regina in his arms as his eyes searched hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. You said you've been waiting to give this to me for 10 years? It's absolutely beautiful."

"This is my grandmother's rings. I got it from my mother when I was going to propose after graduation."

"Robin, I had no idea. I am so sorry for what I put you through." Regina hung her head feeling awful.

Robin gently lifted her chin and their eyes met. "That is all in the past. We're only moving forward from this point on, okay?"

Regina managed a smile and agreed with him.

"I say we have a short engagement. We've already lost 10 years. Let's not waste any more time." She could tell by his voice how happy he was.

"How soon are you thinking?"

"A few months, four at the most. I will get the best wedding planner for you so that you can have the kind of wedding you want. I will hire whatever top designer you want to do nothing but make your wedding dress so that it will be ready in a short amount of time. It can all be done quickly, you'll see."

"Sounds perfect."

Robin leaned in to kiss her and as his lips touched hers, she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her body against his. He pressed her against the wall and she could feel his hardened length pressed against her. His hands wandered down to her shoulders and slipped the straps of her dress off of Regina as he bent down to press his soft lips to her bare skin. She rolled her head to the side to give him better access to her sensitive neck. His lips slid across her skin and his tongue flicked her earlobe. She moaned softly as she pressed against him wanting to be closer as she felt the heat rising between her legs. He slipped her dress all the way off of her and she stepped out it as it pooled to the floor around her feet. Regina heard a sharp intake of breath as Robin's eyes moved over her body. "You're so sexy Regina." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom. He put her down and he reached around her to unhook her bra and slid it off of her. His fingertips grazed her skin and she shivered at his touch. His hands then moved down to her hips and his fingers hooked under the band of her panties and pulled those down. Regina stepped out of them and felt completely comfortable standing naked in front of him.

Regina reached out and unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged out of it revealing his chiseled chest and arms. She ran her hands slowly down his taut chest and unbuckled and then unzipped his pants. He stepped out of them and his member strained against his boxer briefs as she gently ran her hand over the bulge and looked up at him. "Do you want me to kiss it?" Her question was filled with lust as Robin's breathing became more ragged. He nodded, and she slipped her hand inside his briefs and stroked his thick cock. "Let's get rid of these." She wasted no time dropping to her knees to pull off Robin's briefs and then she wrapped both hands around the hard length of his member. She leaned forward and flicked the tip before slowly licking from the base up to the ridge where the tip met the shaft. She rolled her tongue along the base again before sucking him into her mouth and she heard a soft groan from above. Robin's breaths were coming in pants as she bobbed her head up and down around his stiff member and removed her hands to take him in deeper. She grabbed his butt cheeks and took him deep as his thrusts kept time with her movements. The tip of his cock touched the back of her throat and she heard a sharp intake of breath as his fingers dug into her skull and his body started to tense up. She pulled away because she didn't want him to come yet.

Robin pulled Regina off of the floor and laid her down on the bed. He went to his bedside table and pulled some goodies out of the drawer. His eyes smoldered as he held her gaze. "We're going to turn things up a notch tonight. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." Regina could barely get the word out.

"Lie on your back and spread your arms out."

Regina did as he said, and he came around on both sides of her and tied a scarf around the mattress frame up to her wrists, so she could not move her arms. He then tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Open your legs wide for me."

She opened her legs and felt his hands caress her face and he put a finger into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it, sucking gently before he moved down the rest of her body. He slowly circled her nipples with his fingers and she let out a soft moan as she began to writhe around on the bed. She was already close to orgasm because she had been on fire for him since the previous night. She felt him capture one of her nipples with his mouth and his teeth nibbled softly, his tongue licking the hardened nub while his hand kneaded the soft flesh of her other breast. He started kissing his way down her body, stopping to lick her belly button and then she felt his glorious tongue between her legs. The insides of her thighs were wet with her own juices and she was aching to feel him inside her.

Robin's tongue gently licked in between her sensitive folds, first up one side and then the other. He stopped to lick her hardened clit, softly at first and then with more pressure and speed. He flattened his tongue and as he licked her bud, she felt him slide a finger inside her. Regina moaned loudly, as her hips jerked, breathy pants escaping her lips. He began to move his finger in and out of her and then he slid another finger inside. The knobbiness of the two fingers created the sensation of thick presence inside her and Robin twisted his fingers back and forth creating a delicious friction. His tongue which was licking her hardened bud with a good amount of pressure coupled with the fingers thrusting and moving inside her caused her to explode. Her orgasm shot to the surface and she cried out as her body thrashed around on the bed like a wild woman. Her hands were restrained by the ties and she twisted and bucked around and then her body shuddered, and she collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

Regina felt Robin get off of the bed. She was still tied up and blindfolded, when he pulled her down so that her butt was near the edge of the bed. It felt like he was standing at the edge of the bed.

"Open your legs wider." His voice was deep and gravelly.

She opened her legs and she felt him put his hands on her hips and lift her up a bit then she felt the tip of his cock press inside her. He let out a grunt as her wetness allowed him to easily sink deep inside her. He began thrusting, slowly at first and then they were fast, hard, deep thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper and he began hammering her into the bed. Her body jerked backward onto the bed with each thrust and her wrists twisted and strained to be free of the ties. With one final thrust Robin let out a guttural cry as his body tensed up and then shuddered violently as he came inside of her, before he collapsed on top of her. He kissed her all over her face and then one final kiss on the lips before rolling off of her.

They both lay there panting for a minute and then he got up and untied her hands and took off the blindfold. His eyes were filled with lust as they searched hers.

"That was incredible."

"Robin, that was beyond incredible." Regina reached out to hug him and give him a kiss. "Just think, a whole lifetime of this."

"Damn straight a whole lifetime." He lay there looking happy and content and she could tell he had something on his mind.

"What's going on in that head of yours Robin?"

"Is there any way you can take Monday off? I'd like to take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Um, yeah, that should be fine. I don't think I have anything pressing because I just finished that huge brief. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. We should get some sleep because we will probably have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, but I'm going to call Mal really fast. I have to tell her the good news. She's going to be so happy."

"She always knew that we would get back together, didn't she?" Robin asked.

"I think she did know. Somehow." Regina said.

"I'm glad she was right. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you in it." Robin said.

"And now, you won't have to." Regina said.

"Now, we have one another. Forever."

The next morning Regina awoke wrapped in Robin's arms, staring at her ring, so incredibly happy. She didn't think this day would ever come where she would be so happy again.

Regina lay there thinking about the events of the night before and had to pinch herself to make sure everything was real, that they were really going to be together. She also started thinking about all that she had to do. She had to plan a wedding and she had to start preparing for the New York bar exam which was something she was not looking forward to but would be worth it in the long run. Robin started to stir, and he stretched and smiled at her as he woke up.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Locklsey."

"Good morning Mr. Locksley. What time are we leaving today?"

Robin glanced at the clock. "I have to call for the jet, but we'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

"The jet? Oh, I didn't realize we were flying somewhere."

"Is that a problem?" He raised his eyebrows and looked worried.

"No, not at all. I'm just curious about where we're going. Can't I get a little hint?"

"Nope, but you can get ready. I'll make breakfast while you're in the shower."

Regina pouted.

"Stop that pout." Robin said as he touched her bottom lip.

"But, I'm cute when I pout." Regina countered.

"I can't argue that." Robin said.

Regina hopped out of bed, but she knew it was useless because Robin was not going to budge. She was all showered and dressed when she joined Robin in the kitchen and he also was already showered and dressed.

They ate breakfast and then headed to the airport. The jet was waiting for them and once they boarded Robin told Regina the flight was going to be about 7 hours.

They talked about Regina moving to New York and where they were going to live. Robin asked her if she was going to work for his company and she still didn't know.

"I don't want you to think that you're getting the job just because you're going to be my wife. Your work record speaks for itself and I know how driven and dedicated you are. You are exactly the type of attorney we need. I really hope you seriously consider the offer Regina."

"I promise I will seriously consider the offer." And she would. To work for Locksley International would be an incredible opportunity and would really get her name out there in the legal world. In a few years she could always open her own firm, and by then she would be an established lawyer in New York. _Actually, this was a fantastic opportunity. What was there to think about?_ "Okay, I've thought about it and I would like to accept the job offer."

"Regina that is fantastic! You will not regret it. When we get back I will let David know and we can discuss salary, benefits, etc."

"Sounds good. All of this work talk has me exhausted. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay, sweetheart. I will wake you when we are almost there."

Regina went to one of the bedrooms to take a nap and sleep came instantly. Before she knew it, Robin was gently waking her up.

"We're almost here, love."

Regina felt refreshed when she woke up. She had taken her dress off, so it wouldn't get wrinkled, and Robin handed it to her. She got dressed and fluffed her hair and freshened her makeup. She was picture perfect ready by the time they landed. When she saw the LAX sign, she had a feeling she knew where they were going.

"I think I know where we're going but I won't ruin your surprise."

"You might know, I'm sure some things will start to look familiar as we get closer."

As the car made its way up the long familiar drive, Regina felt tears welling up in her eyes

Robin looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I love Caroline so much and I can't believe I am going to see her after all of this time."

"Mum will probably be even happier to see you."

As the car pulled up to the gorgeous mansion, Caroline came running out of the house.

"There they are! Robin! It's so good to see you!" Caroline gave Robin a quick hug and then she turned her attention to Regina. "Oh, Regina dear. You look simply beautiful." Caroline had tears in her eyes and they both held each other in a long hug.

"Caroline, it is so wonderful to see you. I've missed you."

"The feeling is mutual dear. I could not be happier that you and Robin are back together. You are back together aren't you? I hope that's why you're here."

Caroline looked worried for a second and Robin and Regina laughed to put her at ease. "Yes mother, we are back together."

"Oh, thank goodness! That is such great news!"

"Let's all go inside. I'm sure you both are hungry."

They went inside, and Caroline had the cook prepare dinner for them even though it was not yet 6:00. The butler put their things in the guest rooms and they all sat in the living room and chatted as they waited for dinner.

"There is one more piece of good news mother." Robin held her hand as he told his mother about them. "I have asked Regina to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh! You have just made me so happy! I have been hoping for this for you two for 10 years and it's finally happening!" Caroline wiped away tears and came over to kiss both of them. "Congratulations to both of you!"

"Regina if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Caroline, that is very generous."

As they all sat there, Regina thought about how happy she was and how incredible it felt to know that after all this time she was going to be with the man she loved.

She got her second chance, and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N-Special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav. And to those who leave me messages lately, you guys rock! And special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Appreciate it._**

 ** _(Denver)_**

* * *

Regina flew up the final flight of stairs which led to the toy department on the top floor of the large store. She'd spotted a queue of people waiting for the lift, so, with her slight frame and the flat, sensible shoes she always wore, she thought she'd beat them all to it, use her feet, and get there first!

Christmas Eve…the usual frantic nightmare, she thought ruefully. This was her final chance to do the rest of her shopping and, at last, to get what she'd come for. She'd rung earlier to make sure they had some of the much sought-after toy, Porg, from the new Star Wars movie, her seven-year-old nephew, Evan, adored.

He was a huge Star Wars fan and he desperately wanted one of them for himself. And Regina would do her utmost to get it for him. It had been out of stock everywhere for some time—surprise, surprise—but she knew that Regally's had received a delivery yesterday, and she prayed that they hadn't all been snapped up.

Weaving her way frantically among the dozens of last-minute shoppers, she arrived at the appropriate counter and ran her eye quickly along the shelves. Yes! There were four there, on the top shelf, and she heaved a sigh of relief. At last she'd made it! Deftly, she was able to sneak in past the two or three customers there who were casually examining some other merchandise, and was already framing her request when out of nowhere a masculine voice spoke imperiously.

"Yes…thanks…I'll take the four." And, after a pause, "Put them on the account."

"Certainly, Mr. Locksley," the assistant murmured, lowering her eyes coquettishly.

Regina stopped, open-mouthed in utter amazement, and a genuine feeling of desperation swept over her as the girl began to remove the boxes from the shelf and place them, one by one, on the counter in front of her. In her haste and anxiety Regina had not even noticed the man, who must have been standing there all the time, right beside her—and who had staked his claim in no uncertain terms!

She stared up at the owner of that commanding voice, having to tilt her head back to take in this tall and pushy individual who'd got in before her. He was an obvious business type, dressed in a sharp suit and immaculate shirt and tie, and from his lofty height had the distinct advantage over her five-foot three. His richly dark blonde hair enhanced the line of his firm jaw…and his eyes! Blue and glittering in their pools of startling white. They were calculating, even dangerous eyes, Regina thought instinctively.

Clearing her throat, she spoke to the assistant, her voice ringing out with all the authority she could manage. "I hope those aren't the only ones—the only Porgs you've got there," she said hotly. "I only want one," she added, as if to imply that anyone wanting four was greedy and thoughtless!

The girl glanced briefly at Regina. "I'm sorry," she said, as she wedged the boxes into two large carrier bags. "These actually are the last. We've never known such a manic demand for anything, and—"

"But I rang this morning and you promised…you assured me you had plenty," Regina protested.

"We did—and they've all gone…like hot cakes! And the management decided that we weren't to reserve any over the phone—as I told you when we spoke. First come, first served seemed fairest." She finished packing, and pushed the bags across the counter. "We will be getting a delivery at the end of January." she added helpfully. "Not that that's much good now, of course. You can leave your address and phone number with us for when the dolls are next in, but you'll have to explain that the Porgs have all run away from Santa's sleigh!"

Oh, very funny, Regina thought angrily. She glared up at the man, who glanced back down at her casually and without apparent interest. As if she didn't exist—as if he couldn't care less about what anyone else wanted! He could at least have made some sort of apology, she thought.

Then, with one lean and sunburnt hand, he took hold of the bags and turned to go. Not apparently even having to sign anything, or produce any cash, Regina noticed. That somehow made it worse, because the dolls were terribly expensive for what they were. She was the only consistent earner in their household, and had learned to be thrifty and save for things like Christmas and birthdays. She wouldn't have dared have an account at the store, or anywhere else for that matter. Pay as you go was the safest, she'd always been taught.

As they both moved away from the counter he hesitated and looked down at her properly at last. "That was…unfortunate," he drawled. "The ordering department obviously got it wrong this time, didn't they…Or perhaps we should all shop earlier?" he added pointedly. And, with a barely perceptible tilt of his arrogant mouth, he turned abruptly and walked away, leaving Regina standing there feeling utterly defeated.

So…she shouldn't have left it until the last minute, should she? But then—so had he! Except that he'd arrived at the store just a few seconds before her! She looked around vaguely for a minute or two, wondering what to do next. She knew Evan would be so disappointed to wake up and not find the precious toy in his stocking. It was true there would be plenty of other gifts to unwrap—but this was the one he really wanted, and had been keeping on about for months.

Her face still flushed with annoyance, she picked up a pair of football boots, examining them for size and wondering whether she should buy them. Evan was football mad, and hadn't yet had a proper pair, always kicking around in his trainers—which were expensive enough, heaven only knew. Maybe these, together with a new ball, would ease his disappointment.

Regina leaned against a counter for a minute, feeling stressed and irritated. At the age of twenty-five, she sometimes felt the responsibilities that life had placed on her were almost too much to put up with. Since the death of their parents ten years earlier in a car accident, she and her sister Zelena—older by two years—had lived with Great-Aunt Peg, until she, too, had died. Luckily that had been before they'd known that Zelena was expecting Evan, or that the man in question had done a convenient runner.

So now the two women and the little boy lived in a small rented terraced house in the town, with Regina the only one bringing in any real money. After a few minutes she began to calm down, accepting ruefully that the self-satisfied owner of the four dolls obviously had four kids, and it would be no good giving to three and the fourth going without. A soft voice by her side made her turn around to see the assistant standing there, obviously concerned.

"Are you okay?" the woman enquired. "You look shattered…"

"Oh, I'm fine," Regina said forlornly. "Just tired…"

"Tell me about it." The assistant paused. "'I'm really sorry about just now—but there wasn't anything I could do. I'd have loved to keep a doll back for you, because I know how many times you've been in asking for one. Look, do leave your address and phone number with us."

"All right," Regina replied, and gave the girl her details. "Not your fault. I just hope that man's little darlings are made to appreciate their good luck."

"He hasn't got any little darlings…he's not married." The assistant lowered her voice. "Didn't you realize who that was?"

Regina shrugged. "No…should I?"

"Oh, I thought everyone knew him…That was Robin Locksley. The boss of this place," she emphasized, as if announcing royalty.

Regina knew that Regally's was owned by the Locksley family, but wasn't acquainted with any of them, or with what they looked like. She certainly hadn't ever seen him before. If she had, she would have remembered!

"Up until a year or so ago we never saw him," the girl went on, "but he seems to have taken over from his parents—who are getting on, obviously." She stifled a yawn. "Some of the staff are a bit afraid of him—he can be stroppy if things don't go right. Not that I'm afraid," she added defensively. "I mean, he's always courteous…but rather demanding, with a bit of a short fuse at times. Still, I suppose anyone that drop-dead gorgeous and rich can afford to be moody when he feels like it."

"I suppose so," Regina agreed dismissively, not particularly wanting to join in a chorus of admiration for this Mr. Robin Locklsey—not the way she was feeling at the moment! But he certainly seemed to be the man who had everything…including the one and only thing she—or Evan—wanted. And there was no way they'd be getting it now. The eleventh hour had come and gone.

"Anyway, I've got your name and details," the assistant said. "And as soon as we get more stock I'll contact you."

"Oh, fine," Regina said dully, beginning to wish that Porg had never been thought of! "Anyway, if he hasn't got any children, what did he want them for?" she blurted out, picking up the football boots.

"Couldn't tell you," the assistant said, turning to go back to her counter. She hesitated. "Do you have other children to buy for as well?"

"No—and I don't have any of my own," Regina replied. "We're just the three of us…my sister and her little boy—my nephew, Evan—and me. But I'm the one who has to do all the chasing about, I'm afraid." Regina's shoulders drooped for a second. "My sister isn't…well," she added quietly, wondering why she was bothering to air her problems in public.

"Oh, dear…and does she—can she—work?" the woman asked gently.

"Occasionally—on a part-time basis," Regina replied. "She trained as a beauty consultant."

"Oh…that's nice…" the assistant said.

"And do you work full time?" the assistant enquired, obviously glad of a few moments' opportunity to chat.

"Yes—I'm employed at Van Lycen. Been there three years now."

"Oh, I know them," the woman said at once. "I was given one of their fantastic handbags for my birthday. Beautifully made, isn't it, all their stuff? A bit expensive, but well worth the cost!"

Regina smiled, genuinely pleased to hear that. "Of course, we're only a very small, independent firm."

She waited her turn to purchase the football boots and the ball, and started making for the stairs when the delicious smell of coffee drifted out from the nearby restaurant area. She hesitated, realizing that she hadn't eaten a thing since her cheese sandwich at lunchtime. No one at work had even had time to make a cup of tea that day. She glanced at her watch, her sudden desire for a long, hot injection of caffeine becoming irresistible. Anyway, perhaps if she sat there for a while most of the home-going traffic would have subsided.

There were still plenty of people taking advantage of a sit-down and a drink, and Regina plonked her bags down by a table for two in the corner. Then, going over to pick up a tray, she slid it along the counter, unable to stop herself choosing a sugary doughnut as well. She knew it would be ages before she got around to making supper, and Zelena wouldn't have done anything towards it.

She poured herself a large mug of coffee, and placed it on the tray, then moved towards the till. And from out of nowhere a deep voice—that deep voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Allow me,' he said smoothly.

"Pardon?" Regina twisted around in confusion, and stared once more into the face of the man she now knew to be the owner of the store. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Allow me to pay for your drink," he repeated slowly, as if making himself clear to a backward child. "It's the least I can do," he added.

To her intense annoyance Regina felt the color rising unstoppably in her child-like face. "Please—don't feel—obliged—to do anything," she said, her voice cool despite her sudden rise in body temperature.

"Oh, I don't feel obliged, exactly," he replied, equally coolly, "but it would give me…pleasure…to settle your bill."

"Well, I can't think why—" Regina began, but he interrupted her.

"Because of what happened earlier," he said, transfixing her with his impenetrable gaze. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to purchase what you wanted just now."

"Oh, well, I…It doesn't matter…" she began—though it did matter. It mattered a lot. But at this precise moment it didn't matter which one of them paid for her coffee, just so long as she could get it down her—and soon!

She indicated the table where her things were and, placing his own drink beside hers on the tray, he followed her across the room. They sat down, and he passed her the plate with the doughnut and set their coffees down. She noticed that the carrier bags with his shopping were nowhere to be seen…He'd probably off-loaded them on to one of his underlings to take care of!

She began to feel strangely self-conscious, sitting so close to this undeniably handsome man—so close that it was difficult for their knees not to touch beneath the small table! Not that his obvious heart-throb appeal was of the least interest to her, she told herself. That part of her life was in a state of permanent shut-down!

Now, she picked up her coffee and forced herself to meet Robin Locksley's gaze over the rim of the mug. Of course, she reassured herself, these panicky feelings running through her were due to the fact that she was sitting in close—very close—proximity to the vastly wealthy owner of the store. He would naturally be a powerful member of the community—but what the hell? So what? She was one of his valued customers, and without people like her coming regularly through the doors he wouldn't be able to afford his undoubtedly lavish lifestyle! So she should calm down, she told herself sternly.

He looked at her steadily while she put a piece of doughnut into her mouth. "What do you think of those…are they good?" he enquired casually.

Regina swallowed before answering, dabbing some sugar from her lips. "This one's not bad," she said coolly, "but the quality of the cakes and pastries here can be patchy. I've had some pretty dire ones in the past—most of them frozen, I suppose. You'd think a reputable store like this would cook them on the premises and serve them fresh, wouldn't you? A trained monkey could dunk a doughnut." She took another bite and looked across at him again. "Would you like to try a bit?" she asked, knowing full well what his answer would be! He was not likely to lower his prestige by sinking his teeth into a sticky bun! Certainly not sitting with someone like her!

Tilting his mouth slightly at one corner, he said, "No…thank you. I wouldn't dream of depriving you." He paused. "There's so little of you, you look as if you really need a square meal rather than a quick fix."

Regina shot him one of the cold looks she knew she was capable of. What a colossal nerve! She knew she must look pale and tired—and who wouldn't with the weeks they'd had recently?— but she didn't like it pointed out! And certainly not by this complete stranger. Because that was what he was, after all.

"Well, it'll be some time before I have the pleasure of enjoying my 'square meal'," she said icily, "because I still have to collect the poultry from the butcher before he closes on my way home, then make the stuffing and do the vegetables so that we can enjoy my…Evan…in the morning. See him open up his stocking."

"Ah—Evan…" He drank from his mug of black unsweetened coffee. "So it was Evan you wanted the toy for?"

"Yes," she said briefly. "He'll be eight soon." Then her earlier frustration threatened to surface again. "It seems to me that Regally's have got it well and truly wrong this time. They clearly didn't have the vision to see that demand would exceed the supply they were prepared to buy for their shelves. I mean…this is the biggest store for miles around—not some little corner shop with limited cashflow!"

"If, on the other hand, supply had exceeded demand, or this craze had fallen off suddenly," he intervened, "they'd have perhaps a hundred cases of Porgs to sell off at a cut price in the sale…and there goes their profit."

"Their profit!" Regina nearly exploded. "This place must be awash with profit! They can afford to share a bit of it, for heaven's sake, rather than let small children down at Christmas!"

The hint of a smile played around his lips as he listened to her outburst, and he stared at her for a moment. She was devoid of any make-up, he noticed, her long dark hair was drawn fiercely back behind her ears, accentuating a smooth, high forehead, and her dark eyes, looking at him squarely, dominated her oval-shaped face. Her only jewelry appeared to be a tiny pair of gold ear studs. An honest description of her would be 'wholesome', he decided briefly. His lips curled slightly as he found himself assessing her. Well, that was what he always did when meeting a member of the opposite sex, wasn't it? Took stock, so to speak. And this one would be placed in the 'unmemorable' category, he decided.

Regina finished her coffee, waiting for him to take her up on her last remark, but he said no more. And whether it was the sudden effect of caffeine and sugar in her bloodstream, or because she couldn't have cared less if she insulted the owner of Regally's sitting next to her, she threw discretion to the winds and sailed on blindly.

"There are all sorts of ways they could tighten up in this place," she said.

"Generally, I mean. For example, they often don't seem to stock the same things twice…it's so annoying!" She wasn't going to enlighten him as to what she was talking about—a particularly pretty bra and pants set she'd bought for Zelena, which had never been repeated. "And as for getting a member of staff to help you—they're invisible, or looking the other way! It encourages shoplifting with so few assistants around. I'm sure anyone could help themselves to anything they fancied and march out without paying. No one would notice!"

Her eyes sparkled with an intensity in the artificial light of the restaurant, and without giving him a chance to get a word in, she went on. "I work for Van Lycen—do you know it? We deal exclusively in leather goods, all made by local experts, and—"

"Yes…I do know of them," he murmured. "They're right on the outskirts of town…rather out of the way, aren't they?"

Regina nodded. "Our handbags, belts and briefcases are always in demand, and everyone takes responsibility for what they do. As with all smaller concerns, we do have our problems from time to time, but then everyone works all the harder."

She sat back defiantly, and was suddenly aware of his eyes softening briefly with mild amusement as he looked across at her.

"Well, you obviously have very firm opinions," he said. "And by the sound of it they are very lucky to have you on their staff."

"I really have to go," she said abruptly, standing up, and he stood as well, moving her chair back for her as she picked up her bags. "Thanks for the coffee—and the doughnut," she added airily.

"I expect you're looking forward to a good holiday…Do you work full time?" he asked casually.

"I do," Regina said, shooting him a glance. He probably didn't approve of that, she thought…Mothers working full time instead of staying at home, looking after the family. He looked that type. Well, he could think what he liked, and she wasn't going to enlighten him about her true personal situation—that she wasn't Evan's mother. It was none of his business.

He smiled for the first time. "I hope you and the family…and Evan…have a great Christmas," he said.

She turned to go. "Thanks," she said quickly, as she brushed past him. Well, he might be the man with everything, she thought, trying not to feel cross all over again, but the only thing of his she wanted was one of those wretched dolls!

That was the last thing she'd have expected to happen to her on Christmas Eve, she thought, as the lift sped down through the floors. Telling the owner of Regally's what she thought of his store! To be honest, she had laid it on a bit thick, she acknowledged, because she really did enjoy shopping there, despite all her remarks. But saying all she had had sort of helped ease her annoyance. She glanced down at the bag holding the boots and the ball…She hoped they'd be sufficient compensation—though she doubted it!

Robin Locksley watched her go as she swiftly walked away from him, a strange expression on his handsome face. He'd met many women—too many women—in his life—but no one quite like that! A feisty female, yet a vulnerable woman. As she'd warmed to what she was saying she'd positively glowed, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks, lighting up her face. He shrugged inwardly, then turned to go. He'd stayed around longer than he'd intended, and he still had these blasted toys to deliver!

Robin steered his silver Porsche effortlessly through the traffic, wishing that he was going back to his flat rather than to the family pile here in Denver. But it was unthinkable that he wouldn't spend Christmas with his parents, Alice and Tim, who doted on their son. Their only son. Whose one great failing in their eyes was his choice in women!

"When are you going to find yourself a proper woman?" his father would regularly complain. "A woman with something between her ears for a change. Never mind where her other attributes might lie!" Tim Locksley was an outspoken man.

Robin admitted to himself that he had been susceptible where the opposite sex was concerned. It was hard not to be when women fell at his feet, offering themselves to him with seldom any shame or reticence—and he'd loved it! He owned up to that. But it was different now. He'd made one really big, bad mistake, and he'd learned from it. Well, at thirty-six years old it was about time he grew up!

The traffic was thinning now, and he was able to increase his speed towards the parental home and the festive meal that Megan, the housekeeper, would have ready for them. The family would sit down together, the three of them at the huge oval table, and talk. Discuss business, balance sheets, the state of the economy…

He'd wished many times in his life that he had siblings to share the pressure of being the sole beneficiary of all his parents' love and affection. Could too much be worse than too little? he asked himself—then felt bad about thinking it. He realized that he'd had more than his fair share of all the good things in life…a privileged education, and travel to all corners of the world, with never a thought that the money could, or would, ever dry up.

Settling down to the dreary business of a structured and demanding lifestyle had been proving difficult for Robin, but he had eventually—and willingly—taken up the reins. His parents were no longer in their prime, and Tim had been having a few health problems.

As he waited at traffic lights, his thoughts kept returning to that woman—strange little thing, he mused, not at all conscious of herself as female in the usual sense. No lowering her eyes or fluttering her lashes, no fiddling with her hair. The sort of reaction he usually got. Her eyes—quite pretty, actually—had seldom looked away from his when she was speaking. He wondered briefly what sort of a man she slept with—who Evan's father was, what he was like. He hoped he could stand up for himself! He imagined her now, going home with all that shopping, going home to her husband and child, to catch up on all the household chores…She'd said she worked full time, so it would be all there waiting for her, even on Christmas Eve.

She was certainly no seductress—he was expert at recognizing that brand of female! Though she probably had her own powers of persuasion hidden somewhere, he thought wryly, a brief smile touching his lips as he remembered her sparky comments about the shop. He shifted in his seat, irritated by his own thoughts, irritated that a casual encounter with a completely insignificant woman was exercising his concentration. Then he frowned. He'd remember what she'd said about the shop, though—if anything could improve the running of the place then it was up to him to see that it was done.

Regina let herself out of the house silently, so as not to disturb Zelena and Evan, who were still fast asleep. It was New Year's Eve and not yet seven-thirty a.m., but her boss had called a meeting for the staff. Regina frowned as she drove along in her ancient banger of a car wondering why this early, and what it could all be about.

Thinking back over Christmas, she smiled happily to herself. Despite Zelena not eating much of all the delicious festive food, Evan had had a wonderful time with all his new toys—and especially with his very own Porg! Because, unbelievably, quite late on Christmas Eve, the doorbell had rung and the Regally's assistant she'd dealt with earlier had stood outside, clutching a bag containing one of the dolls.

"You'll never believe it," the girl had said, "but we found one in the stockroom. It had fallen down and got lodged behind some boxes. Better late than never, eh?"

Regina had been almost dumbstruck with delight, and full of gratitude that the assistant had bothered to bring it.

"No problem—your house is on my way home," the woman had assured her.

She wished she could show Mr High and Mighty that he wasn't the only one who always got his own way! But she must be careful what she spent for a bit…She had always been frightened of getting into debt, and sometimes lay awake worrying what would happen to all of them—to Evan—if the unthinkable happened and she was no longer able to support the family. That the little boy should ever have to be fostered, or looked after by someone else, was the stuff of nightmares!

When she arrived, the owners of Van Lycen, were already at their desks. Neither of them smiled as she came in, but merely nodded, and her heart sank. They weren't happy, she thought, and by the time the rest of the staff arrived the air of gloom had deepened. This could only mean one thing, Regina thought ruefully—disappointing financial news, even though recent sales had been so good. Well, they'd survived those times before, and would again! Anyway, the rather elderly brothers always tended to look on the black side!

Robert came swiftly to the point. "We're very sorry to inform you all that the company is in some difficulty," he said soberly. "The banks have called in our loans, and we can't continue living on credit any longer."

A stunned silence greeted his words. "You've all been aware how things have been for some time, but it has come to the point where we can no longer pay our bills."

Regina swallowed, feeling a tightening in her chest as she took in the news.

"My brother and I have come to the conclusion that we shall have to discontinue trading. Despite all our efforts, events have overtaken us." For an awful moment the old man looked as if he was about to cry!

Regina's knees started to shake. This was terrible—for all of them! It could be weeks, months, before they found other suitable employment. Jobs in this town didn't grow on trees! And what about the men and women in the workroom who'd been there for years and years? What chance would they have of starting afresh somewhere else? It took just a few seconds for all these thoughts to buzz around in her mind, like angry bees, and the knot of anxiety in her stomach grew rapidly into a huge ball of tangible fear.

Neil Lewis took up the story. "However, we've been approached by some interested buyers. They came unexpectedly some weeks ago, and it was an offer we couldn't refuse." He looked around him steadily. "The new owners apparently intend letting things run as they are—for the moment. So your jobs are secure—for the time being, at least." He took a sip of water from the glass in front of him. "Your new employers will be here in a few minutes. They're coming here to meet you all."

Regina stared down at her clenched fists, trying to take in what had just been said and how it was going to affect her. Who could tell what was going to happen? Who would be made redundant? These new owners would undoubtedly make sweeping alterations…perhaps make her own position no longer 'necessary'…Her degree course had taught her how common it was for takeovers to happen overnight, for staff to find themselves jobless. And that there was no legal requirement for them to be found other employment, or be given more than minimum financial redress. This small and cozy world would change overnight. It was inevitable.

An internal phone shrilled suddenly, and Robert stood up. "That's to tell me they're downstairs," he said.

He left the room, and in the ensuing silence everyone shifted in their seats, no one uttering a word. Well, what was there to say?

In a couple of minutes, the door opened and Robert came back in, followed by the new owner of Van Lycen. Everyone stood up rather awkwardly to greet him—Regina having to grip the arm of her chair to steady herself, her heart jumping into her throat and the color sweeping over her cheeks like an unstoppable incoming tide.

"Let me introduce Mr. Robin Locksley," Robert said quietly, "who, together with his parents, owns Regally's store in the town." He paused. "So you will be in very safe hands, I'm sure."

By this time Regina's mouth was so dry she thought she would choke! That she and Robin Locksley were to meet again like this, and in these circumstances, was something she would never have dreamed of in a million years!

He was formally dressed, as before, and in the revealing morning light he cut an imposing figure as he glanced around at each of them in turn, his dense blue eyes seeming to penetrate the minds of everyone there.

Regina was the last to be introduced—which was just as well, because it gave her time to recover from the shocks of the last few moments. Her mind was doing somersaults! He caught her hand and held it for a few seconds in a strong grip, looking down at her, searing her mind with the intensity of his gaze. Regina could only guess what he was thinking, but it filled her with an indescribable sense of helplessness. The inscrutable expression on his face, his uncompromising mouth which remained unsmilingly set in a straight line, gave nothing away. But it made her feel like a small child on her first day at school!

After a moment, he said coldly, "I believe we have already met, haven't we?" It was a rhetorical question, coldly put. Then he turned away dismissively, and Regina wished she could just disappear. Especially as she was conscious of others' curious glances.

Although his remark couldn't be described as a put-down, it hadn't exactly been filled with the warmth of recognition, either! Well, after all she'd said about Regally's, was that a surprise? She cringed at the memory. If there were to be any sackings, she'd be the first to go!

Robin Locksley only stayed for half an hour, apologizing that his parents were away, so could not be there to speak to them. When he and the Lewis brothers had gone downstairs, everyone started talking at once.

"I find it hard to believe," Rose, the secretary, said at last. "We've all known things have been difficult, but I never thought the Lewises would throw in the towel." She turned to Regina. "He said you knew each other. How come?"

Regina colored up, and said hastily, "Oh, we don't know each other at all! We sort of bumped into each other in his store." She paused. "I'm afraid I said some rude things about Regally's, which he's not likely to forget or forgive. So I might as well hand in my notice now!"

At five-thirty that day, Regina was one of the last to leave the building, and she made her way across the dimly lit deserted car park where she always left her vehicle. She couldn't wait to get home, to hug Evan and give him his tea, then bath him and put him to bed. All the things that made her feel happy and contented. She knew that her news wouldn't have much impact on her sister, who didn't seem to think about anyone or anything but her own problems.

She was just about to get into her car when a footstep in the darkness nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Sorry," Robin Locksley said. "I didn't mean to alarm you."

She swung around and looked up to face him, only just able to make out his features in the dim light. But his eyes were visible enough, and they bored into her inescapably.

"Oh, I—" she began, but he interrupted her.

"I realize that you may have been…surprised…at this morning's news," he said, "but I had specifically asked that no names were mentioned until I arrived." He paused. "It was obviously a shock, but sometimes there's no easy way to deliver news of the sort you've all had—though I sincerely hope that this change in circumstances may prove to be not that bad in the long run." His words were spoken with a calculating directness. He was a businessman, and there was not much sentiment in business. Regina was well aware of that!

"Well, that rather depends on you and your future plans for Van Lycen," Regina said, swallowing hard and trying to display a coolness she was far from feeling—and wishing for some unaccountable reason that she wasn't wearing the same fawn jacket she'd been wearing on Christmas Eve!

She'd never been much interested in fashion, nor did she have Zelena's dress sense. Whereas her new boss obviously took pains with his appearance. She was acutely conscious of the familiar scent of expensive leather from the loose, casual jacket he had on, carelessly opened to reveal the front of his gleaming shirt. By now her eyes had become more accustomed to her surroundings, and she could see that he had discarded his tie, exposing a strong, tanned neck.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd made it clear that it will be business as usual for now," he said smoothly.

He continued staring down at her, and for once Regina was tongue-tied! She kept remembering how she'd gone on, and what a good company she worked for…all the time not realizing that the man intended buying them out! His little secret, she thought—and it might even have been her words which had convinced him that he was purchasing a good investment!

"Well," Regina said eventually, "I'm sure you will be able to rely on the staff to continue working as we always have done. Loyally, and to the best of our ability."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he said, and the perceptible jutting of his jaw as he uttered the words sent a small shiver down Regina's spine.

He was not likely to be swayed by any emotional feelings where the firm was concerned, she thought. It would be business—and strictly hard-headed business at that. The assistant at Regally's had made it only too clear that he was someone who expected to get his own way and run things exactly as he wanted. And it had to be admitted that the Lewis brothers had not exactly moved with the times during the forty-odd years they had owned the company. In fact, its time-warp atmosphere was part of its charm—everyone said so.

She was about to get into her car when he moved forward, stopping her for a moment.

"I do have a favor to ask," he said slowly. "The Lewises have given me a pretty comprehensive idea of what I'm buying, but I'd appreciate a meeting with you—one-to-one—to get to the grass roots and hear things from another angle."

Regina looked up into his face for a moment, trying to read what was behind the expression in those deep blue eyes. She hoped he wasn't anticipating that she'd give away any family secrets, or express a personal opinion about her colleagues. If he thought that he might learn something from her that the Lewises had deliberately not told him, he'd better think again!

"Of course I can attend a meeting," she said rather primly, in answer to his request. "We all have tomorrow off—New Year's Day—but I'll be at my desk the day after. It is work as usual then, isn't it?" she asked demurely.

"Of course," he said. "But I was thinking more on the lines of dinner somewhere. I always think that a relaxed meal and a glass or two of good wine brings out the best in most situations."

He paused, and Regina felt her whole body tremble. She hadn't expected a dinner invitation—or any invitation—from her new boss, especially remembering their earlier acquaintance! How acutely embarrassing—and what on earth would her colleagues think when they found out? Especially Rose, who always seemed a bit jealous of Regina.

"But how thoughtless of me," he continued. "New Year's Eve is a time for couples, isn't it? I'm sure you have somewhere special lined up for tonight."

She stared up at him blankly. "What…you mean…tonight?" she exclaimed in amazement. Surely he was inundated with invitations to glitzy parties? This particular night of the year was hardly the time to take an unimportant employee out—for a meeting!

"Certainly tonight," he said implacably. "Unless, of course, you have better things to do. And there is Evan to consider…Would someone do the babysitting honors?"

Fancy him remembering Evan's name—that was at least one point in his favor! She looked up into that rugged, handsome face and smiled suddenly. It might be quite nice to go somewhere for dinner instead of always preparing it, she thought. "Babysitting's never any problem, Mr. Locksley," she said. Then, deciding that there was no point in hedging, because he was sure to find out sooner or later, added, "As a matter of fact I'm not married. I never have been."

She stood there, challenging him to say something which would indicate what he thought about selfish unmarried mothers—women who thought they could have it all—because that was obviously what he would think.

But his expression gave nothing away, and he stood back to allow her to get into the car. "Where do you live?" he asked abruptly. "Will eight o'clock be too soon? I have a table booked at the Imperial for nine."

Regina tried to stop her mouth opening and closing like a fish! The Imperial was the most expensive restaurant in the area—she'd never expected to step inside the place, let alone be treated to dinner! And in the same second she thought. So he's already booked a table! The man who always got everything he wanted! For a moment she thought she'd scupper his plans and refuse, for the sheer hell of it! Instead, she said, "We live at number nine Taver End Lane—do you know it? Right by the public tennis courts." Why should he know their humble address? she thought. His own would be somewhere magnificent, far away from here.

"I do know where it is," he answered at once. „I've played on those courts many times."

She finally got into the car and closed the door, winding down the window and glancing up. "Do you need me to fetch any papers or figures from the office for our discussion later?" she enquired pertly.

"That won't be necessary," he said. "I merely want a more general outline of how everything—everyone—ticks. I'm not looking for statistics." He paused, then added casually, "It's black tie this evening, by the way. One night in the year when they expect that sort of thing at the Imperial."

Regina nodded as she started the car and prepared to reverse slowly. "I'll be ready at eight," she said airily through the open window. Then she pulled away and drove out into the rush-hour traffic, her mind in a complete and utter whirl!

The whole day had been surreal enough, she thought, from the morning's bombshell to the non-stop chattering and analyzing of the situation, and finally being practically accosted by her new employer and invited out to dinner on New Year's Eve! And why her, for heaven's sake? But then, why not her? she asked herself. As he'd said, they had met before—were acquainted in a funny sort of way. He obviously thought it a sufficient enough opening that he could use for the purpose he'd said—to find out about his staff on a more personal level than he was likely to do through discussion with the Lewis brothers. Especially as she'd proved herself to be not backward in coming forward!

She kept thinking of all the things she'd said to him on Christmas Eve, trying to recall whether she'd been as off-hand and uncomplimentary as her memory now told her she had. One thing was certain—she was a marked woman…Her outspokenness had made her stand out from the crowd, and not in an exactly flattering way!

As she contemplated the evening to come a sudden thought struck her, and she nearly swerved off the road in horror. What on earth did she have to wear? It was obvious that his mentioning he would be appearing in evening dress was to give her a clue as to what she should do about it herself. He probably thought that without some prompting, she'd turn up in jeans and a sweater! And the horrible fact was she didn't have anything to wear! She never went anywhere that made it necessary to buy pretty clothes, so normally it wasn't a problem. Her wardrobe consisted entirely of skirts, shirts, tops and denims. She wasn't into clothes. She left all that sort of stuff to Zelena—even though her sister never went anywhere, either. And it was no use thinking that anything of Zelena's would fit her, because there was a five-inch difference in their height and she'd only trip up and fall headlong and embarrass Robin Locksley even further!

Perhaps she could plead a sudden migraine and not go after all? she thought desperately—then realized she had no idea how to contact the man. She groaned, and had a terrible sinking feeling that this was going to be one of the worst nights of her life.

When she got home, Zelena had already put Evan to bed, and was curled up on the sofa, reading.

"I've got to go out tonight," Regina said casually, as she went into the kitchen with some shopping she'd collected.

"Where to?" her sister asked, without looking up.

"Oh, just a meeting—a work thing," Regina said.

Presently, in her bedroom, she opened her wardrobe door and stared at the rather anonymous array of clothes—as if hoping that something suitable would magically appear. But she knew there was nothing! Panic set in, and she sat down silently, her head in her hands. She didn't need this!

Suddenly, her heel touched the edge of the large cardboard box holding the only 'occasion' dress she'd ever possessed. A deep red number she'd bought in a charity shop for her eighteenth birthday party, seven years ago. And after her A level results they'd all gone to the end-of-school bash, and everyone had dressed up. She had truthfully not given the dress a thought since that night…Could it possibly still fit her? And what would she look like in it after all this time?

Dragging the box out, she wiped the fine layer of dust from the lid with a tissue, then removed the garment and, standing up, shook out the folds, holding it against her and staring at herself in the mirror. Well, the color was still good, and, being of a satin-type material, it hadn't attracted the attention of any moths, and the creases would press out okay. It had a simple boat-shaped neckline, and drop-waisted full skirt—which she knew was horribly old-fashioned—but that was just too bad. It was this or nothing. As for her feet, the best she could do was wear her flat brown summer sandals.

Heaving a sigh, she stepped into the dress and zipped it up at the back. Well, it still fitted—that was something. But, gazing at herself honestly, she realized how naïve and—well…boring, she appeared. Impulsively, she shook her hair out from the band that held it back in a knot, and thought…no! That made her look like Alice in Wonderland! Well, there was no point standing there agonizing, she thought. By the time she'd showered and pressed the dress His Majesty would be arriving!

She stopped dead in her tracks for a second. Was all this really happening? she asked herself. The whole day was like a long, disturbing dream—and it wasn't over yet!

At precisely eight o'clock, a discreet tap on the door announced Robin Locksley's arrival, and Regina hastily let herself out of the house before Zelena could show any interest. She smiled briefly up at him as they went down the rather cracked and untidy garden path together, pulling her jacket protectively around her against the bitter wind.

"I didn't ring the bell in case it woke Evan," he said, as he handed her into the car.

"Thanks," she answered, privately surprised that with no family of his own he should be that thoughtful. She nestled into the luxury of the soft leather seat, putting her head back and letting out a sigh of pleasure. This was living, she thought—even if it was probably the only time she'd experience it. She'd never even sat in a car like this, never mind felt herself floating along the tarmac so effortlessly—so importantly!

He glanced across at her as they gathered speed. "Are you sure you don't mind about tonight?" he asked. "About leaving your little boy with a sitter, I mean?"

"Oh, my sister's there. She lives with us. He'll be fine," she added, closing her eyes momentarily, feeling a bit like Cinderella being taken to the ball. Except that at this stage of the plot she wasn't supposed to be being escorted by Prince Charming—that should come much later! That, however hard she tried to think of this evening as a business date, the fact that she was sitting close—very close—to probably the most handsome man she'd ever set eyes on made it difficult for her not to want to enjoy herself. Even if she did find him annoying and imperious. She could not deny experiencing a frisson, a sensation, as any female would, and she was suddenly startled by a certain lustful intensity! This was something very new to her, and she must stifle it at once, she told herself fiercely. Wasn't he the sort of man she would never again allow herself to feel anything for at all—ever?

She shifted in her seat and he turned briefly to look across.

„Are you comfortable enough?" he asked. "Is the seat in the correct position for you? I can lower or raise it for you…"

"No…no…That isn't necessary," Regina said at once. "It's fine, really."

He turned back to stare straight ahead, and Regina, looking at him covertly, was painfully aware of his hands, of his long fingers curled around the steering wheel, the strength of his taut thighs beneath the fine fabric of his evening trousers. She swallowed, trying to get a grip on this unlooked-for situation…and on her own senses! She didn't want to feel this curious mix of excitement and trepidation. She just wanted to feel normal! There promised to be enough upheaval in her life with everything going on at work. As for him, he would certainly not have the slightest interest in her as a woman—that was the most obvious statement of the century! He could have his pick of the crop, and was still unmarried, clearly taking his time over deciding which lucky female would eventually bear his children. It was plain that tonight he was putting business before pleasure, asking this little Miss Nobody—with, as he thought, an illegitimate child—to accompany him on this night of all nights.

Regina smiled inwardly. All his lady-friends, waiting hopefully by the phone for that longed-for invitation, would be disappointed! He was too interested in finding out more about the business he'd just paid good money for. That was what this evening was all about! And who better to spill the beans, to tell any unofficial secrets, then the employee he had so recently had a conversation with—the one who had proved unafraid to speak out?

Presently, he said, "You're unusually quiet this evening."

"It's been a long day. I'm tired," she said defensively.

"Of course…I'm sorry," he said at once. "I should have thought. I'll buy you a pick-me-up shortly." He smiled in the darkness. "I'd be very disappointed not to have the privilege of hearing your opinions this evening."

Regina shuddered, but kept her cool. "Oh, you'll get those," she replied stiffly. There was a muffled sound beside her, which she correctly interpreted as suppressed amusement.

Neither of them spoke again for a few moments, and Robin contemplated the hours ahead. He could be in the company of any number of beautiful women—yet he'd felt impelled to ask this creature to spend New Year's Eve with him! His eyes narrowed momentarily. He hoped the evening would be worth it…Maybe, maybe, it might prove even more useful than he'd thought at first.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" he asked, breaking the silence peremptorily, and making her start visibly.

"No," she answered truthfully. "Van Lycen doesn't pay those sort of wages—or at least they didn't," she added mischievously, and she saw the corner of his mouth tilt crookedly in the way she was beginning to recognize. But he said nothing, leaning forward to adjust something in front of him, the sudden movement causing a drift of his aftershave to tease her nostrils.

"Well, I'm sure you won't be disappointed," he said smoothly. "And by the end of this evening I hope we will both feel that we understand each other a little more, and that our time has not been wasted."

The restaurant was an imposing-looking Georgian building in the local countryside, and they were met by the manager, who greeted Robin effusively as he took Regina's jacket from her.

"Good evening, Mr. Locksley," he beamed, glancing covertly at Regina, taking in her appearance with one swift and critical glance. This was an unusual woman for one of the most dashing and important men on the planet to be escorting! Tonight of all nights! "Your usual table is ready for you," the man added purringly.

Regina, intensely sensitive to any new surroundings, was immediately aware of the manager's reaction to her. She knew she couldn't possibly compare favorably with Robin Locksley's women friends, but she'd already made up her mind that she was not going to let any feelings of inferiority bother her tonight. She was here for a formal reason, and it didn't matter that any second glances they attracted were directed at the man sitting opposite her rather than at her. For he looked outstandingly handsome, she had to admit, the elegance of his dinner suit complementing his physique, his strong features, his dark blonde hair. He must have women fawning around him all the time—though if he expected that from her he was going to be disappointed!

Champagne arrived as if by magic, and the waiter filled Regina's glass to the brim, before pouring half a glass for Robin.

"Thanks, Simon," Robin said easily, and the man moved away. He raised his flute, and looked at Regina, his sensuous eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Let's drink to Van Lycen," he said coolly, "and to a prosperous future for all of us."

Regina raised her own glass and took two or three large gulps of the pale liquid, enjoying the feel of the bubbles in her mouth and throat, hardly able to believe that it was only a week ago that they'd been sitting together at another table—though not in quite so imposing surroundings!

She felt the expensive alcohol hit her stomach almost immediately, but it had the effect of relaxing her, and she put her glass down and looked around admiringly at the white-clothed tables, the discreet lighting, the valuable paintings on the walls, the luxurious drapes at the long windows.

"Who were you really going to bring here tonight?" she asked, feeling her guard slipping and not caring. Well, it was obvious! He'd been stood up—though she couldn't imagine who would dare—and had decided on the spur of the moment to make use of the table he'd booked, and grill her about his new staff.

He answered without hesitation. "I hadn't intended bringing anyone," he said, his lip curling dismissively. "I have a table more or less permanently booked here—because I have a financial stake in the place. One of the perks of investing wisely," he added, not at all perturbed at her very personal question.

"Oh," Regina said, rather childishly, hastily drinking some more of the wine. So Robin Locksley owned—or part-owned—this as well. He was Mr. Big, all right!

He'd hardly touched his drink, while her own glass was almost empty. He leaned across and refilled it for her, before taking up his large leather-bound menu and studying it for a few moments.

"I'm going to have the lobster, followed by pigeon," he said matter-of-factly, as if he was describing sausage and mash!

Regina said faintly, "Yes, that sounds…good. I'll have the same."

The fact was, she'd never seen such a selection of food in her whole life, and it would have taken all the evening for her to make up her mind. But what was good enough for him was good enough for her!

He gave their order to the hovering waiter, and watched her silently while she sipped at her champagne. She'd stayed true to type, he mused, and had responded in exactly the way he would have expected. He had not fazed her in the slightest. She was still in total control of herself, yet there was that air of naivety that made him feel protective of her! Heaven alone knew where she'd got that dress from—though the color suited her well enough. Her hair was drawn primly back, as usual, shining with obvious health and fresh shampooing, and not a hint of make up had been applied to her face. Nor was a single item of jewelry anywhere to be seen. He took in all these details with a certain sense of satisfaction. It was as if she'd almost gone out of her way not to impress him, he thought. A most unusual and refreshing female—and a type he hadn't met before!

As the evening went on she proved to be an engaging conversationalist, answering his questions about Van Lycen and its staff without any apparent evasiveness, and with extremely loyal and affectionate remarks about the previous owners. There was certainly no gossip or snippets of scandal which he might have been interested in. She was obviously a very worthy member of staff, he decided—someone who could prove useful to him in the future. His eyes narrowed briefly. He could spot a bargain a mile off.

"Do you have a grand life plan? I mean, you won't be wanting to stay with Van Lycen forever, I suppose?" He asked.

His question took Regina by surprise, and she shot him an anxious glance. The last thing she wanted was to be chucked out—or given the option to leave. She'd better watch what she was saying. Was this a veiled reference that he might not want her to stay? She shuddered briefly, trying to mix the unexpected—undeniable—pleasure of this evening with the upsetting news of the day.

"You said you're not married?" he persisted.

Before he could say anything more, she blurted out, "No, I'm not married, and I don't ever intend to be! I have Evan to consider, as well as my sister, who is ill most of the time. They both depend on me, and on what I earn. And I'm paid enough—and happy—at Van Lycen. So, I don't intend any immediate changes unless they're intended for me," she added significantly, her heart missing a beat at hearing herself say those words. "As for a 'life plan', as you call it—well, the only one is for Evan, and his happiness."

He regarded her coolly for a moment. "Evan is lucky to have such a loving auntie," he said quietly, catching her on the wrong foot. Well, he was good at that!

Regina looked away, biting her lip. "I…I didn't say that Evan wasn't my son," she said.

"No, you didn't. But I was studying the staff files this afternoon," he said casually, "and I saw that you live with your sister and her son. That's why I felt able to drag you away from the family nest on New Year's Eve." He paused. "Why? Is it a secret?"

"No, of course not," Regina said hurriedly, realizing that of course he would naturally have been checking all the files. Could find out whatever he wanted. "The fact is…I actually look on Evan as my own son, and he's as good as my own son, because I shall never have any of my own and I don't want any. Not while I've got him. He loves me and I adore him, while Zelena—my sister—really only lives for herself. And it's not her fault, because she's been ill since Evan was born and I don't think it's going to get any better. If anything should…happen…to her, I'd adopt Evan at once. So, since you ask, that's my life plan," she added.

Her own words suddenly made hot tears spring to Regina's eyes. Of course she would love to have children of her own one day, who would grow up alongside her little nephew. But the bitterness of her past had tainted such plans for ever, had killed any trust in the honey-tongued male sex. She had believed every false word whispered to her during her six-month relationship with the head of department in her very first job—a job she'd walked away from as soon as she'd realized the mess her life was becoming. And when she'd been offered employment by the elderly, kindly Lewis brothers she'd made another unconscious decision as well. That never again would she fall for the charms of a predatory and handsome employer who would use her not only in a business sense but in every other personal and emotional way too.

Robin observed her closely as she spoke, noting her misting eyes and the brief tremble of her lower lip. This woman was obviously intelligent, thoughtful…But there was an elusiveness about her which he found curiously heart-warming. She was clearly able to take care of herself, yet there was a simplicity about her that he found rather charming…and surprisingly sensually stimulating. Well, it was New Year's Eve—which might explain the sudden stirring in his loins!

"Your life plan sounds a very open-and-shut case for a young woman of your age," he remarked casually. "What do you have against the marriage contract?"

"Nothing," Regina replied shortly. "Just the long and winding road to reach that point. Never worth the trouble. Better to avoid it altogether."

"So…You're happy to make do with second best?"

"You can look at it whichever way you like," Regina said tightly. "I'm completely happy with the decisions I've made."

He picked up his glass and looked at the barely drunk champagne. He'd heard about her life plan—but as for his own? Well, they certainly had one big thing in common, he and his dinner companion. No wedding bells! At least not until his pride had recovered from the mega-bashing it had experienced. His main preoccupation was the continuation of the family empire. He'd managed to convince his parents that he could actually be trusted to take up the reins, allowing them more time for themselves at last, and he was enjoying the challenges of each day, plus the undoubted satisfaction of being in almost total control of a successful and respected business where his word was law.

It was almost midnight, and the atmosphere in the crowded restaurant was heady and expectant. After the meal was over, a young up-and-coming group had entertained the gathering with popular numbers, and one or two couples had attempted to dance in the rather restricted space. During a lull, Regina had noticed that the manager had come up to Robin and murmured something in his ear, then moved away to speak to one or two other couples.

It was so warm and comfortable sitting here, Regina thought contentedly. Wining and dining had a lot going for it! She could get used to this sort of life! She watched the manager moving between the tables, and saw people glancing at their watches. Of course—the traditional countdown would soon begin. She supposed they'd all have to hold hands and sing 'Auld Lang Syne'! How embarrassing would that be? A horrible thought suddenly struck her, and she glanced at Robin, who must have been watching her, because their eyes met almost immediately. She swallowed, offering him a faint smile. What if everyone started kissing each other at midnight?

Wasn't it sort of expected on this occasion? Oh, no, please not that! she thought wildly. She would crawl under the table and die if she had to come into that close contact with her boss! But how could she act Miss Prim and Proper? It would look out of place, and very humiliating for Robin, if she cold-shouldered him and stood there like a lemon while everyone else in the room was slobbering over each other! This was one of those moments she was definitely not up to!

But she needn't have worried—Mr Know-it-all was equal to the situation, and when midnight finally arrived, and everyone jumped to their feet and cheered, and started singing the ancient song, Robin was immediately by her side, raising his glass in a toast.

"Happy New Year, Regina," he said, above the noise. "Let it be a good one for all of us."

And that was it. The moment had passed, and she hadn't had to do anything! Robin was back in his place, smiling darkly across at her with that infuriatingly superior expression on his face which spoke volumes—and which implied that he knew exactly what she'd been thinking!

Why had she allowed herself to get in such a sweat? she thought crossly. Anyone would think she was eighteen again! Her hand trembled slightly as she sipped her drink. Would it have been so awful to perhaps feel Robin's warm hands at the nape of her neck, pulling her towards him? To feel his lips touch hers, if only for a moment? Or to sense his heart beating against her chest for a fraction of a second? She checked her thoughts abruptly. What on earth was the matter with her—was she drunk? Yes, that must be it! These sort of imaginings were not part of the deal between her and Robin Locksley. So why, then, was she feeling so…let down, so left out, so…undesired? Go on, admit it, she told herself fiercely. Why was she feeling so damned disappointed?

It was getting on for 1:00 a.m. when the manager used the loud speaker system to address the still almost full gathering; only a few couples having already left.

"Ladies and gents…guys…" he began, as someone raised a drunken cheer. "I have been passing the word around, but as it's nearly time to call it a day I should warn you that it's not getting any better outside, and some of you are going to have difficulty getting home tonight."

Mild consternation greeted his words, and people began to stand up. Regina frowned as she looked across at Robin.

"What's going on? What is it?" she asked.

"Oh—just that it's been snowing on and off for most of the evening, that's all," he said casually. „But as there's nothing anyone can do about that I wasn't going to spoil the occasion by bothering you with the information."

Snow! That was news to her! But she realized she hadn't heard any weather forecasts over the last day or so. "What did he mean that we'd have difficulty getting home?" she asked childishly. "Your car is well equipped to deal with changes in the weather, isn't it?"

She wished that she didn't feel so unlike herself as she spoke…so strange…But then, was that a surprise? She'd never drunk champagne before in her life, and her usual wisdom and common sense seemed to have deserted her in allowing Robin to refill her glass all the evening. Neither had she ever spent this most poignant night of the year with such a handsome member of the opposite sex! It was certainly the funniest business meeting she'd ever attended!

She tried to get to her feet, then sat down again hurriedly.

He picked up a large jug of water and poured some into a glass. "Here—dilute the alcohol a bit," he ordered. "I'll go outside and take a look." He held her anxious gaze for a second, a rush of something he couldn't explain sweeping over him. "Don't worry—Regina," he said evenly, and his use of her name made her glower. "It'll be okay."

It had better be okay, she thought, as she sipped at the water. But of course it would…Even the weather wouldn't dare interfere with Mr. Robin Locksley's plans! He'll get it sorted, she reassured herself. And anyway, the Imperial wasn't that far away from home…only about five or six miles, if she'd judged the distance right. Home! Why wasn't she there now, safely tucked up in bed?

There was a general hubbub in the room as everyone made plans to leave, and presently Robin returned to the table, an unusually rueful expression on his face.

"You've been ages," Regina said, looking up at him. "What have you been doing—building a snowman?"

"No, nor taking part in any snowball fights either," he replied pleasantly. "I've been checking with the police about the prospect of our journey home. This blizzard—or rather, the intensity of it—was totally unexpected. A few showers were anticipated, that's all, with more to follow mid-week. But nothing like this. And it's still coming down—you can hardly see your hand in front of your face. Several of the higher roads are already impassable, and the ploughs won't be out until the morning—if then." He ran a hand through his hair, which was wet and speckled with glistening white flakes. The unusually disheveled look gave him an alluringly boyish appearance, Regina thought briefly.

She stood up, still uncertain on her feet, and he automatically cupped his hand under her elbow.

"I should sit there for a bit," he advised. "There's no rush."

"What do you mean there's no rush?" she demanded, her voice sounding shriller than she'd meant it to. "Shouldn't we leave? Everyone else seems to be going," she added, glancing around at the now practically empty room.

"Quite a few of the guests live fairly close by, apparently, and will have no problem walking home. Some might even make it in their cars, with a bit of luck—if they haven't got that far to go. But I'm afraid those of us living in town haven't a hope in hell."

"Well, we shall all just have to start walking back together, then," Regina said firmly. "There's safety in numbers, and it shouldn't take that long, should it?" She stood up, suddenly feeling alert and decisive.

"No, Regina," Robin said patiently. "I thought you were a bright girl. Just think of the dress you're wearing, the jacket you came in, and your…um…sandals." He glanced down at her feet, and Regina winced as he itemized her rather pathetic outfit. "How far do you think you'd get in those?"

"I take your point," she said stoutly. "But I'll be fine—honestly," she added. "If we walk briskly I'll keep warm enough, and wet feet aren't the most life-threatening things in the world, are they? I'll survive."

Her words sounded bright enough, but she had to admit to a sinking feeling as she spoke. It would not be easy, she realized that, trudging through snowdrifts, but what other option was there? It didn't even occur to her to consider his own mode of dress—as equally unsuitable as hers for this sort of situation. The only thing on her mind was that they should depart from this place, and the sooner the better!

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her upturned face, into her dark eyes which were bright and alive, like those of a small animal facing a predator. "Regina—I'm sorry—but there is no way we can get home tonight. It would be madness to attempt driving—we'd probably get stuck, unable to move forward or back. And walking is not an option—for either of us. It's much too far. We shall just have to sit this out until the morning, when it's light and we can see more clearly what's ahead of us." He dropped his hands to his sides and shrugged. "I'm sorry. I—no one—had any idea that this would happen. It's just one of those things."

Regina stared at him blankly for a moment, her brain suddenly refusing to function. "So what are we going to do, then? Stay here all night?" she demanded. "We can't do that—I must get home. They'll wonder what's happened—Zelena will be frantic!" Well, when she eventually wakes up, Regina thought briefly. Her sister was not an early riser, and hadn't managed to get Evan his breakfast for years.

"Well, I'm sure your sister will put two and two together," Robin said dryly. "Ring her now, leave a message on the answer-machine, or send her a text explaining the situation so that she knows when she wakes up. Really, Regina, don't look so…dramatic," he added, noting her desperate expression. "This is not the beginning of the end of the world."

Regina plonked herself down on her chair. How on earth was she going to sit here all night making small talk with Robin Locksley? She was suddenly dead tired, and, sighing deeply, she raised her eyes to his.

"Well, it's a good thing it's a holiday tomorrow—or should I say today?" she said. "Because I'm fit for nothing if I don't get my sleep. I'm afraid you wouldn't have your money's worth out of me if we had to go to work in the morning."

"Oh, I'll make sure you get your sleep," he assured her. "Even if it is to be a short night."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" she retorted, feeling alarmed and distinctly rattled at the way things were turning out. "I can't sleep sitting up…"

"You won't have to," he said briefly. "They're letting me have one of their rooms."

"Uh? What do you mean?" she asked stupidly. "This is not a hotel—it's a restaurant."

"It's a hotel-restaurant—with a few rooms. Four, to be exact," Robin explained patiently. "And we, and a few others, have been lucky enough to be allotted one. The less fortunate will be making themselves comfortable wherever they can."

Naturally! Regina thought at once. He'd said he had a financial interest in the place, so they'd make sure Robin Locksley's needs were taken care of!

Just then, the manager came up to them. "Everything's ready for you, Mr. Locksley," the man said. "Room one—at the top of the staircase." He smiled down at Regina. "These are not the usual circumstances under which we welcome our guests," he said cheerfully, "but it's a very comfortable room—the best one, actually," he added. "You'll find everything you need there."

"Thanks, Mark," Robin said, taking Regina's arm firmly and pulling her to her feet. "We'll be fine. Thank you for accommodating us."

Regina stared up at him, open-mouthed and incredulous. "Now, hang on a minute—" she began, but he cut in.

"Come on…darling," he said lightly, and there was a warning note in the word. "It's way past your bedtime. Goodnight, Mark—and thanks again," he added, to the man's retreating back.

Come on what? Who? I'm not his darling, she thought wildly, anger beginning to take over. Did he really think she was going to spend the night alone with him—as if it was the most natural thing in the world? Well, it might be natural for him to share his bed with the female companion of the moment, but her life was not like that! And it never would be!

"Now, you look here—" she began, trotting briskly along the carpeted hallway in an attempt to keep up with his determined stride, trying to free her arm from his strong grasp. "If you think for a single minute that I—"

"Don't make a scene, Regina," he said roughly. "I'm known in this place."

So, whatever else happened, Mr. Robin Locksley mustn't lose face! If she 'made a scene', as he put it, and refused to go along with his plans, it would make him look so small, so uncool! So humiliated! That any woman wouldn't want to be whisked off to bed with him was unthinkable! After all, this was the twenty-first century. Who demanded single rooms in this day and age? She doubted whether there was a female in the world who wouldn't jump at the chance to be in her position!

She felt completely and utterly helpless as he marched her up the stairs, and inserted the key to their room, opening the door and pushing her inside in front of him.

"Mmm," he said appreciatively. "This looks cozy enough, don't you think?" He glanced across at the large double bed, then looked down at her quizzically. "Which side do you prefer?"

He was laughing at her now—teasing her—that was obvious. His blue eyes were dancing with merriment, and that just served to make her give him a piece of her mind.

"If you think—for one second—that I'm going to spend the night here, with you…I mean…it's unthinkable!" she began.

He raised one dark eyebrow. "So? What are you going to do? Spend it outside on the landing? That would be most uncomfortable, not to say ungrateful, and bewildering to the management. They'll think this room isn't good enough for madam."

She looked at him witheringly, but before she could speak again he said more tersely, "Don't be a foolish girl, Regina. You're tired and you need some rest, and this is obviously the best—the only—way out of this." He looked down at her steadily. "Don't get so uptight. It'll all look different in the morning."

"Let's hope you're right," she said flatly. "You might think that this is all part of a jolly evening, Robin," she said furiously, then stopped short as she heard herself utter his name. Because it was the first time she had called him anything at all.

"I like hearing my name from you, like one of my friends do. And after tonight I think we really will be like…old friends—don't you?"

She hoped she wasn't reading more into that than he meant! But if he did have any big ideas he was going to be disappointed! She realized that this incredible evening had proved one thing—she didn't care if she had a job next week or not. It no longer seemed that important. And if it meant she'd be told to find something else—well, it was just too bad. She would not be manipulated by this man. He seemed able to manipulate everyone else, but she wouldn't let him get away with it this time!

"Let's get one thing straight," she said tartly. "I am not your darling, thank you very much, and I take exception to your use of the word."

"Okay," he said evenly. "I only called you that to save us both unnecessary embarrassment. It would have looked far worse to give the impression that we were comparative strangers about to share a room than to make it look as if we were—well, happily acquainted, shall we say?"

Regina had to admit that he had a point. Suddenly her shoulders drooped, and for an awful moment she thought she was going to burst into tears. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. She wasn't finished yet! Instead, she marched over to the two-seater settee under the window and threw her bag down on to it.

"It will give me great pleasure to allow you to have the use of the bed yourself, Robin," she said defiantly, "because I won't be sleeping on either side." She glanced down. "This will suit me just great, as long as I can have a blanket and a pillow." She glared up at him. "I'll be fine," she added, realizing that although in one way she felt absolutely shattered, she was now wide awake and in charge of her emotions, and it filled her with a sense of superiority.

He shook his head gently from side to side as she spoke, as he might at a difficult child. "We could put something down the middle of the bed, you know—to keep us well apart…" he began, then stopped as she turned to give him another mouthful. "Okay, okay, Regina—anything you say," he said quickly. He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair, and Regina swallowed. Was the man going to start undressing in front of her? she thought. "Why don't you use the facilities first?" he added, in a conciliatory tone. "Take your time. Don't mind me."

Thankful for the chance to escape before he took off anything else, Regina went immediately into the adjoining bathroom and shut and locked the door. Sitting on the edge of the bath for a moment, with her head in her hands, she wondered how on earth she'd landed in this predicament. The stuff of silly dreams! Whatever would Zelena say if she ever dared tell her—or anyone else, for that matter—how, where and with whom she'd been forced to spend the night?

Standing up slowly, she looked around her. Hung up against the door were two white toweling robes—great! She would sleep very comfortably in one of those, she thought. She slipped out of her dress and underwear, thinking that it was a bit late to have a bath, but a warm shower suddenly seemed irresistible. She switched it on, grateful for all the complementary toiletries there on the shelf, and she soaped and shampooed luxuriously, suddenly feeling up-beat for a brief second or two. After all, she'd never stayed in a place like this, nor spent a night in any hotel in her life. This was luxury, and she should try and enjoy it, she told herself.

Then she thought of what—or who—was on the other side of the door, and her mood plummeted again instantly. She'd better hurry and take up her position on that sofa—and pray that morning and a rapid thaw would come quickly! And that this whole episode could be over with and forgotten—if that were possible!

Using one of the several huge white fluffy towels, she dried herself, and her hair, as best she could…there didn't seem to be a hairdryer—completing the exercise with the liberal use of the powder and fragrances so thoughtfully supplied. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened the door softly, peeping out, hoping that Robin would be already fast asleep, and that no more words need be said that night.

No such luck. As she emerged he was there, totally undressed apart from a pair of boxers, stretched out casually on the bed, with his hands clasped behind his head. Regina caught her breath, for even with the quickest of glances that she'd shot him she was breathtakingly aware of his sun-tanned chest, of his long legs and taut, muscular thighs, all encompassing a finely toned and athletic, vigorous body.

She averted her eyes quickly, before there was time to admire anything else! And he watched her as she padded across the room in her bare feet. He smiled inwardly. She was certainly nature unadorned, he thought, with her long, damp hair curling around her shoulders, her body completely concealed amongst the folds of the over-sized robe. Yet, oddly, the healthily natural picture she presented was as acutely desirable as any of the women he'd ever met.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made for the bathroom. "You smell wonderful," he said, glancing across at her.

"Thanks to the management," Regina said coolly. "I've left plenty for you."

He turned as if to say something, then thought better of it and went into the bathroom. Regina noted with a stab of appreciation that he'd made her up a bed on the sofa. He had taken the duvet and made a sort of nest, complete with two pillows, leaving himself just one, plus a cover. She hoped he'd be warm enough—then she shrugged. Robin Locksley was well able to take care of himself—and so was she! She snuggled down, thinking that ever since she and Mr. Robin Locksley had met her life seemed to have been running away with her! And she was having difficulty keeping up!

It was surprisingly comfortable on the sofa, she thought—though it was a good thing she wasn't any taller, since her toes just reached the bottom edge. All in all, things could be worse, she thought sleepily, and whatever she thought of the man, one thing was certain—he was not likely to ravish her, to overpower her. Enveloped in her cozy cocoon, she smiled to herself. What a shame for poor Robin Locksley that he'd picked the wrong woman to help him celebrate the start of the new year! Because he could get lost if he'd ever thought of her as a one-night stand!

In the bathroom, Robin dried himself briskly, drawing the huge towel back and forth across his broad shoulders, his glistening muscles flexing and hardening with the effort. Leaning forward, he rubbed at the mirror on the wall with his fist, to allow his reflection to appear through the misty glass. He paused for a second, and the hint of a smile crossed his elegant features. The evening was obviously not to have the passionate conclusion he might have wished for under other circumstances…Not that that had been his intention tonight. Far from it! Yet it was funny how things might work out, he thought. Profit and loss were no strangers to him. They were part of the balance sheet of life. It was the final account that was important.

Reaching for the remaining robe on the back of the door, he shrugged himself into it and paused, his eyes narrowing for a second. His first instincts about the woman had been pretty sound, he thought—as all his instincts usually were. She could prove to be very, very useful to him in the future—if he could get her on his side. It was obvious there was going to be strong opposition to his plans in some quarters, but he'd get his own way in the end. As long as he didn't throw the baby out with the bathwater! He smiled darkly to himself. He knew how to please women, knew their sensitive points, both physical and emotional. But this particular woman was different. He'd known that from the moment he'd set eyes on her. When he'd arrived so unexpectedly at the office that morning she'd seemed totally indifferent, although he was sure she must remember their conversation in his own shop, and the remarks she'd made—not all of them complimentary!

Silently, he went into the bedroom and stared down at the inert figure on the sofa. She was fast asleep, breathing deeply, dead to the world. He paused, his fertile mind in overdrive, as usual. Then, bending, he picked her up effortlessly in his arms and carried her across to the bed.

A cold white light filtering in through a crack in the curtains met Regina's sleepy gaze as she struggled to rouse herself from deep slumber. For several seconds she lay there, totally unable to get a grip on herself. This wasn't her own bed…this was a large, deliciously comfortable double bed, the luxurious duvet wrapping itself around her extravagantly. Stretching, she curled her toes in warm and blissful comfort, before suddenly memory—and her true situation—hit her like something hurtling from outer space.

Easing herself into a half-sitting position, she rested on one elbow and looked around her cautiously. There was no sign of Robin, or any of his clothes, and on the sofa lay the one pillow and the cover, which had been neatly folded.

Aware that her heart had gone into racing mode, Regina flopped back and stared up at the ceiling. What had gone on last night? And why was she here, and not on that sofa? Swallowing nervously, she loosened the belt of her bathrobe and smoothed her hand over the flat plane of her stomach, testing her muscles and reflexes for a sign—any sign—that anything of an intimate nature might have taken place. Though it beggared belief that she wouldn't have known about it!

She knew immediately that absolutely nothing had happened to her while she'd slept—the fleeting thought of that possibility discounted in a split second. She knew that Robin Locksley would not have taken advantage of her in that way, and anyway…He would have expected a co-operative lover who would enjoy and participate in his physical attentions, not an unconscious and passive partner!

She paused, letting her thoughts run on for a few moments. But she had not walked across to this bed—he must have carried her here. The realization that she'd been so exhausted and out of it as not to have been aware of that, was deeply disturbing. Quite simply she'd been totally at his mercy, and her vulnerability came as delayed shock, so that her heart raced again and she trembled slightly, sitting up now, and running her hand through her tousled hair. Her mouth felt dry and unpleasant from the alcohol she'd drunk last night, and what she really longed for most was a large mug of hot tea.

As if in answer to her thoughts, the door opened, and Robin came in, carrying a tray holding a glass of orange juice, a small pot of tea and a rack of warm toast. In spite of everything Regina couldn't help smiling as he came across to the side of the bed and, glancing down at her, said smoothly, "Ah—glad to see you've surfaced at last."

He placed the tray on the bedside table and looked down at her in a way that made her heart beat even faster! He certainly had the advantage over her—again—because he had obviously shaved and showered, and looked fantastic—as always.

Seeing her amused expression, he raised one eyebrow in that maddeningly special way that made Regina's toes curl. "What's funny?" he enquired mildly.

"You," Regina said, trying not to giggle. "You look like the head waiter!"—for obviously he was in his evening dress. "Thank you, my good man. I hope you don't expect a tip!"

The minute she'd said that she regretted it, because it gave him the perfect opportunity to say that he did—and what sort of tip! But he merely grinned at her and walked across to the window, drawing the curtains aside.

"What time is it?" she asked, in a still sleepy voice, reaching for the glass of orange juice and drinking thirstily.

"Ten-thirty," he replied. "With a bit of luck, I can get you home by late afternoon. The thaw has arrived as suddenly as the storm, but slush is now the problem, so it'll take a while. But the ploughs have been busy since daylight." He turned to look across at her. "Do you feel better this morning? You've had a very restful night, considering everything."

"Yes, thanks," Regina said, pouring herself some tea. "And thank you for letting me have the bed…. Did you manage to get any rest on that thing?"

"Not a lot," he admitted, "but that doesn't matter. I can go without sleep for hours. As you'd informed me earlier that you need yours, it was only sensible for us to swap." He paused, noting the pretty blush which colored her cheeks as she sipped the warm tea. Why did he feel this way, so protective of this unprepossessing female? he asked himself. "I must say, you look very…refreshed this morning."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, marveling privately at how fate had managed to bring her to this position in her usually uneventful existence. "Have you had breakfast?" she asked suddenly. And what did it matter to her whether he had or not? she thought fleetingly. Yet somehow it did…He had been—was being—very considerate. A pang of something she couldn't explain seared her heart for a moment. Under other circumstances, and happening to someone other than herself, this would be a wonderful situation, she thought. To be sitting up in bed being brought breakfast by a handsome member of the opposite sex would surely be the stuff of romance. Romance! That dangerous word was nothing to do with her!

"I've had coffee," he replied, turning to look out of the window again. "We might have some lunch here later, if you feel like it, and then try the roads." He paused, and then without looking at her went on quietly, "There's no need for anyone at Van Lycen to know what happened, by the way…that we couldn't get home last night," he said. „Or indeed that we were here at all. I never discuss my private life and arrangements with anyone anyway—certainly no one in business—and I'd advise you to do likewise. It saves a lot of gossip and chit-chat. If by some chance word gets around, all anyone needs to know is that I needed to talk to you about work—which I did—and that we were holed up here because of the snow but spent the night apart—which we also did." He turned and looked across at her. "The management here are discretion itself, so nothing will come from this direction. It is, after all, our business. And it should remain that way."

Regina had started to butter a piece of toast while he'd been speaking, but now his words made her put down her knife and push the plate aside, any appetite completely gone. "I will say nothing to anyone," she said coldly. "I left a message for my sister last night, so she knows why I couldn't get home. But other than that my lips are sealed!"

He needn't worry himself about his mighty reputation being damaged in any way by her, she thought angrily. Last night had been his idea, not hers, and if he wanted it all kept secret that was fine by her! In any case, she would not have dreamed of mentioning it at work. Rose could be spiteful at times, and it wouldn't be wise for her to know anything!

Robin smiled at her darkly, but somehow Regina couldn't even begin to smile back. She was honest enough to realize that she had warmed to Robin Locksley—a no doubt essential person in their lives, hers and Zelena's and Evan's—had even begun to like him. A lot. But his calculating statement just now had wiped that from her mind. He was only interested in himself and his standing in the community, she thought.

She drank the last of her tea and threw off the duvet. "I'd better get dressed," she said coolly. "Because the minute the roads are open I want to get home."

"Of course—we both do," he replied. "As for tomorrow I'll be interviewing all the staff individually, so perhaps you'd see that all the personal files are available?"

"That's the secretary's responsibility," Regina said. "Rose Jacobs. She's perfectly capable of carrying out your every wish." She walked across to the bathroom and glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Thank you for dinner last night," she said. "I had never tasted anything like that before, and it was…special."

He stared across at her, his blue eyes boring into her gentle dark ones. She needn't have confessed to her ignorance of the finer things in life, he thought. Could have pretended that dining in a place like the Imperial was not a new experience. Her simplicity of nature touched him again. No other woman he'd ever been with had had this effect on him. She was undemanding and unpretentious, yet no shrinking violet either, and some of her comments last night had made him laugh out loud. His usual women-friends weren't generally known for their sense of humor…

By mid afternoon they were on their way back to town, and when he drew up outside her front gate he turned briefly to look at her, wondering what was going through her head. She had been very quiet today, he thought, all the easy familiarity of last night completely gone, her quick-witted remarks non-existent.

"Are you okay, Regina?" he asked casually.

"I'm perfectly okay, thank you—Robin," she replied. "And don't worry—I'll remember to call you Mr. Locksley from now on."

A sudden look of realization crossed his features for a second, and he gripped her wrist roughly. "If you're referring to my suggestion that we should be discreet about last night," he said curtly, "I can assure you that it was for your sake, not mine!"

"Of course, it was, Robin," she said sweetly.

And with that she opened her door and got out before he could help her, or say another word.

The following day it was business as usual, and as soon as Regina got to work she saw that Robin had already arrived. Parking her car a long way away from the silver Porsche, she ran up the stairs to the office, where Rose was booting up the computers.

"Hi, Rose," she said breathlessly, taking off her coat. "Did you have a good New Year's Eve?"

"Oh—so-so," the woman replied. "You?"

"Oh…yes, as usual," Regina replied vaguely, crossing her fingers as she did so. She couldn't describe her New Year's Eve as so-so! "Have you seen Mr. Locksley yet? His car's here."

"Yes," Rose replied. "He put his head around the door a few minutes ago. Wants to see us all one by one. He's instructed me to bring him the relevant files," she added importantly.

As they got on with their work, Rose said, "What do you think of our new boss, then, Regina? Do you think our jobs really are safe—for the time being at least? Or will he start making changes that'll force us to resign? Or maybe we'll be chucked out!"

Regina kept her eyes on her computer. "Why ask me, Rose?"

"Oh…only that you have met him before haven't you? I just thought you might have some inside knowledge, that's all."

"Our acquaintance was just a passing encounter in Regally's," Regina said. "I was a customer—and I sort of complained about something—and he just happened to be around at the time."

"Well, you have to agree that he's a looker," Rose said, sighing briefly. "I don't think any of us would throw him out of bed, do you?"

"Probably not," Regina replied, turning her face away, aware that it was burning.

"I wonder whether Sir likes coffee at eleven o'clock," Rose said as she took another batch of files from the cabinet. "And whether he likes milk, and one lump or two?"

"Oh, he—" Regina almost said that he liked it black with no sugar, but stopped herself just in time! "Just put everything on the tray and let him help himself," she said quickly.

Presently Rose left the room with the things that Robin wanted, and Regina sat back for a moment. She hadn't dropped any bricks so far, she thought, but it was hard to try and eradicate her recent experiences from her mind. To say the whole business was unreal, not to say surreal, was an understatement! And the mental picture of her employer lying on the bed, naked apart from his boxers, still made her senses rush. She admitted to herself for the first time, and reluctantly, how close she might have come to lying beside him, to allowing those long, sensitive fingers to caress her body. And now she was expected to forget everything and pretend it had never happened. It was simply an impossibility. Nothing about Robin Locksley was unforgettable!

Swallowing hard, she reached for the bottle of water she kept by her side and sipped. She must keep reminding herself that so far as the man was concerned the evening had been inconsequential, unimportant. It must be obvious to him that she could never compete with all the women he had bedded in his lifetime, and from a sexual point of view she had nothing that would satisfy him. She knew that. And she cringed again as she remembered his almost curt directive that their evening and night together must remain a closely guarded secret. The thought of her name being linked with his in any other way than business would hardly add to his professional or personal standing! However much he'd tried to excuse his directive! Well, as she had assured him, her lips were sealed.

Almost at the end of the day, the internal buzzer sounded and Regina was summoned to enter the office so recently vacated by the Lewis brothers. She couldn't help feeling a tinge of sadness to see their place taken by someone else—even if it was by the rich and gorgeous Mr. Robin Locksley!

He stood up as she came in, indicating the chair at the other side of the desk where he was sitting. In spite of herself Regina felt her mouth dry up as she looked at him squarely. Even someone like Rose—well on in years and happily married—had made it clear that she would find a night alone with the man appealing! And today, in this dusty office, he was certainly that. He was well turned out, as always, but a few strands of his hair hair seemed to fall more carelessly over his forehead than usual, and it made Regina want to put out her hand and smooth it gently. Stop! she told herself. That night is history! Any such familiar thoughts were out of order! And, as well as that, these teenage feelings were not part of her agenda—they had been buried long ago. But she realized with growing concern that he was filling more of her thoughts than was good for her—for either of them. She must keep her eye firmly fixed on the goal ahead—which was to constantly improve her prospects so that she need never feel afraid for Evan and his future.

"Sit down, Regina," he said formally, and their eyes locked for a second as he looked across at her. "I take it that your family were not unduly alarmed at your delay in returning home from the Imperial?" he added quietly.

"They weren't alarmed at all, thank you," Regina answered—which was true. Zelena had barely expressed any interest in what the 'meeting' had been about, her only reaction being amusement in seeing Regina turning up still dressed in her long frock. But Evan had rushed into her arms and showered her with kisses, demanding that she must come and play with him.

Robin didn't even bother to open the file with her name on it, but leaned back and glanced up at her from beneath his dark eyebrows, his expression cool. Regina would have loved to be able to read his thoughts…Did they match her own? she wondered. The memory of their time together would be impinged forever on her consciousness!

"I have very little to discuss with you," he said casually. "I think we know each other reasonably well, and you've told me most of what I need to know." He paused. "The Lewises have given you a very good recommendation, saying that your figures were always in order and everyone got paid on time." Regina said nothing, so he continued. "Also that you are very popular with the rest of the staff. Relationships are important," he added, shooting her a quick glance.

"In a close-knit environment that's certainly true," Regina ventured. "But the staff are really happy here—happy with their lot."

She hoped he was getting her message: that he shouldn't start making a clean sweep through the firm, upsetting everything and everybody.

"Our previous discussions have made my meeting now with you unnecessary," he went on coolly, "but I thought it might look strange not to ask you to come in as everyone else has done."

But of course, Regina thought—don't let's forget our big secret!

He looked up then, and added, "So that will be all, for the moment."

Looking at her, as she sat with her hands clasped anxiously in her lap, suddenly made him want to say something to reassure her. But instead he got up abruptly, indicating that the meeting was over.

Regina waited for a second before throwing discretion to the winds. "I…we…are all very anxious to know what your plans are, Mr. Locksley. No one feels safe. Will we all have our jobs next year?" She swallowed. Why was she bothering to ask him? she thought. Wasn't he just the sort of employer she'd vowed never to work for ever again? But for the moment she couldn't afford to be choosy! She needed the money!

He moved across towards her and looked down into her upturned face. "We do, naturally, have plans for the company," he said smoothly, "but at this stage it would be unwise to say anything." He placed a hand briefly on her arm, feeling her tremble perceptibly. "Van Lycen must change course—must develop and move on. Every company must, or die. You should know that. Something has to happen here. The firm cannot linger on, getting more and more into debt." He paused. "But try not to worry too much. You will all be informed in plenty of time as to if and when you are likely to be affected."

Regina shook her head forlornly. "It's not a good season of the year to have this kind of upheaval," she said, rather stupidly. "I for one can do without it."

"I'm sorry about that," he said dryly. "I can see that I must improve on my timing."

And that was that. Regina went back to her office no wiser. It was possible that some of them would be retained—but what of the rest? Regina found it hard to stop her eyes filling with tears. But was that surprising? She was tired and confused…but mostly confused…at the rollercoaster of her emotions.

Rose, who was packing up to go home, looked at her curiously. "What's up with you?" she asked. "He wasn't unpleasant, was he?" She picked up her bag. "I found him very charming—though not particularly forthcoming. Meeting us all was a mere formality, wasn't it?"

"No, he wasn't unpleasant," Regina said. "But I feel sure something's afoot that's not going to suit everyone."

"Why—what's he been saying?"

"Only that all companies must move on. I don't know what he actually meant by that, but I'm pretty certain that where he's concerned there's no sentiment in business." She turned off her computer and turned to the older woman. "Oh, Rose, I just wish that the Lewises were still here and that everything was back to normal! And I really, really, really wish that Robin Locksley didn't exist at all!" she added emphatically.

"Hark at you," Rose said. "Never mind—he'll probably keep us on. Especially if we keep on the right side of him. Men like him enjoy having submissive females around to massage their massive egos."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned he'd better not hold his breath," Regina said, switching off the light.

Meanwhile, as he stared moodily out of the window, his hands thrust in his pockets, Robin Locksley's mind was working overtime. The woman had made the point only too well that disruptions to her life were unwelcome—well, she'd better get used to it, he thought. But there was one important detail to be sorted first…He had to find out just what kind of female she really was. Was she as impervious to male attentions as she appeared? Or was her coolness, her deliberate coolness with him, an act? His eyes narrowed as his mind went back over the events at the Imperial. Then his lip curled ever so slightly. He'd find out—sooner rather than later!

If she'd thought that her life was going to resume some sort of normality, Regina was in for a shock. A few weeks later Robin called her into his office, barely looking up as she sat down.

He finished what he was writing, glancing at her covertly from beneath his dark eyebrows. He couldn't stop himself remembering the night that she'd lain in that big double bed, so fast asleep, with her lashes—surprisingly long, as he'd taken the time to notice—fluttering now and again as she breathed and dreamed. He was beginning to feel irritable with himself at the number of times she was creeping into his thoughts—and not always in a business sense either!

Now, he flipped his pen down on the desk. "Regina, things are going to move faster than I thought," he began. "I wanted you to be the first to know about it."

Regina swallowed, trying to stem the ripple of anxiety that ran through her. The tone he was using didn't sound as if the news was good. He came straight to the point.

"I…we…intend winding Van Lycen up," he said flatly. "The building is to be demolished to make way for a big hotel." He waited for her to say something, but when she just stared at him unbelievingly he went on quickly. "I wanted you to know first," he said again, "before all the rumors and chit-chat begin—which they undoubtedly will, because the planning application has already gone in to the Council. I shall call a meeting tomorrow to tell the rest of the staff."

"Do you mean that the firm…that Van Lycen…will cease to exist…will die?" Regina's voice was no more than a horrified whisper, and in spite of himself Robin felt a pang of discomfort. Then he pulled himself together. This was business. He was a businessman!

"I realize this is not going to be pleasant for everyone," he said calmly. "But it can't be helped. We shall therefore not be accepting any more orders, but will naturally honor those already in hand."

He paused, noting that her hands trembled slightly, and that a deep, rosy blush had begun to sweep over her features. But her dark eyes were bright and candid, and she returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"I think that the orders should be finalized by March or April, and I envisage a complete shutdown by June. All the staff will be paid up to then, with final redundancy bonuses added at the end." His tone was clipped and formal. "In the meantime, everyone will be entitled to look around for other employment. And there will be some opportunities in the new place. I'll help where I can."

He picked up his pen again and twirled it between his fingers.

"I'm relying on the co-operation and goodwill of the staff—yours, too, Regina. You're obviously a very popular member of the team, so perhaps you can help there. Pour oil on troubled waters."

Huh! So he thought she'd try and make things easy for him, did he? Bail him out! Regina felt almost frozen to the spot, but she finally found her voice again. "So. We're all finished, then. Redundant. And you're going to kill off a family firm that's traded happily for almost half a century."

He nodded. "That's about it," he said, unperturbed. "And I can assure you that the new enterprise will be very good for the town. Good for the local economy."

For a long, timeless moment complete silence reigned.

"You unspeakable pig," she said, her voice deadly quiet.

"I beg your pardon?" His tone was equally deadly, and there was no hint of warmth in those dangerously seductive eyes as he returned her gaze.

"What an absolutely vile, horrible thing to do! To wipe us off the face of the earth to satisfy your materialistic lust! Who says the town needs another hotel? There are two already!"

"Yes, and they're as out-of-date as Van Lycen is," he replied curtly. "Visitors are always complaining that there's nowhere decent to stay. So I'll put that right. It'll be upmarket, with a swimming pool and other leisure facilities, and perfect for the winter season. In just the right place—here, on the outskirts of town, with plenty of space for car parking, countryside all around. It couldn't be better!"

"Oh, yes—for you, perhaps!" Regina almost shouted at him. "But do you realize how many lives you're affecting—what this will mean to us?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Regina," he said firmly. "Those young enough and able enough will find other work—and, as I said, I'll do all I can to help. There will be hotel jobs going when the time comes—and that'll be sooner than you think."

"But many of the staff here are craftsmen—not hotel workers! What sort of a deal would that be to them?"

"In today's world we must all be flexible," he countered. „And if they apply to work for the hotel, I'll see they're given every consideration. People can't expect to have a job for life, for heaven's sake!"

Regina was finding difficulty keeping herself under control. Any liking she might have had for the man had completely disappeared.

"People have mortgages to pay!" she flared, her eyes bright with indignation. "How dare you take it upon yourself to decide whether they might or might not be able to keep roofs over their heads! They are experts at their jobs, and—"

"So why, then, has Van Lycen been running at considerable loss for years?" He paused, and looked down at her for a second or two. "No firm can sustain itself on good workmanship alone. Many other things have to be considered. Just look at the distance from town, for a start…there's no passing trade, and passing trade is vital. Yes, there is a certain client base, but that's diminishing rapidly because everyone, everyone, likes a bargain. People are shopping where it's cheaper. And don't forget the mail-order problem…just another headache for retailers." He ran a hand through his hair. 'I know that this has been a wonderful family firm, and has done well in its day, but that day has passed. You can't survive on love, luck and thin air. Which has been what the Lewises have done for too long. Business is business, Regina. Dog eats dog in this world, and profit is what the world exists on!"

By now he was nearly as worked up as Regina, his voice rising sharply, and he turned away from her, irritated at her angry response and his own reaction to it. Of course, he'd known from their very first encounter that she was intensely loyal to Van Lycen, and to her colleagues, but if she thought that anything she said now would make him change his mind, she was fooling herself. When he set out to get his way he always succeeded, and nothing and no one would change that!

He saw that her shoulders had slumped, and her hand was across her mouth to stop herself from crying. He broke the silence, which was heavy with tangled emotions.

"The reason I asked to see you," he said, more quietly, "is that I want to retain you as my personal assistant. It'll be hard work, which will take you away from home sometimes, and that may be a problem for you, but—"

"No, thanks! And I wish to hand you my resignation now!" Regina cried defiantly. "I'm not used to working for ogres—however successful!" She marched over to the desk, looking frantically for something to write on, and he followed her, gripping her arm with a ferocity that frightened her.

"Stop! Don't be so ridiculous!" he said, raising his voice again. "Hear me out—for God's sake, Regina, calm down!"

"Calm down? I've never been calmer in my life!" she retorted angrily. "Just find me a pen and…the back of an envelope will do! I'm finished here! I'm the first one out!"

"No, you are not," he said sternly, still gripping her tightly. "Listen to me! What you decide in the next few minutes may affect you for the rest of your life! I'm offering you the best chance you're ever likely to have! I want you to stay here and pour oil on obviously troubled waters until the last orders are completed. And after that to be my right-hand woman. And I'm tripling your present wages as an incentive."

That last remark made Regina hold her breath for a split second. Triple her wages, had he said? To think of that sort of money being at her disposal was the stuff of unlikely dreams. But her hesitation didn't last long! He was not going to buy her off like that!

She stared up at him, and by now they were so close that she could actually hear his heart thudding against his chest, matching the agonized throbbing in her own.

"Keep your job, Mr. Locksley," she said, trying not to shout. "And keep your money! Money isn't everything in life."

"It is in business, you little idiot," he said, and suddenly his arms were around her waist.

He dragged her towards him, forcing his mouth over hers, the full weight of him almost making her knees buckle. Completely amazed, Regina felt her lips part in shock, and the moist warmth of his tongue against hers. And then there was no other sound in the room except the pounding of her heart in her ears. No other sensation except the awareness of his masculinity, the overpowering thrust of his body against hers, and after a split second's realization as to the enormity of what was happening to her, all Regina's forthright determination seemed to desert her.

To be held tightly, like this, was strangely comforting, even under these circumstances, subduing her volatile expressions of anger and resentment, and she automatically leaned into him, the smell of his hot flesh reaching her nostrils, arousing her senses so that for this particular moment in time she was, once again, under his complete control.

How long they remained in that very intimate position Regina could not afterwards remember, but eventually he released her, with a sigh that was more like a shudder, and held her away from him, visibly upset at his unusual lack of self-control. When he spoke, his voice was harsh.

"I advise you, very strongly, to think carefully about what I'm offering you." He drew his lips together in a forbidding line. "I do not do such things lightly," he added tersely. He didn't look away from her flushed face, and the dark eyes that seemed to have become as wide and wild as a cat's. "Don't be impulsive," he repeated. "I need you—not just here, for the immediate future, but for our other companies elsewhere. I've been looking for someone for a long time—a woman with a head on her shoulders, a clear mind, and opinions she's not afraid to express. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Why don't you ask Rose?" Regina asked, trying desperately to keep a grip on herself, on her fluctuating emotions.

"Why should I want an over-made-up grandmother—a "yes" woman?" he demanded, and Regina was fleetingly surprised that he'd even noticed Rose's thick orange foundation and gash of red lipstick. "I want someone to challenge me sometimes—perhaps to make me see things in a different light!" He shook his head angrily, annoyed that he was having to persuade her to see things his way. "Women like you are rare. You're the person I want, and I'll make sure you have a good package."

Regina listened quietly to all this, glad of the chance to reconnect with her self-control. Then she said, "Well, so far, I haven't managed to make you see things in a different light," she said, trying to keep the sarcasm from surfacing.

"Regina—the Lewises were ready to file for bankruptcy. Surely you must have realized?"

Regina had to admit that she'd had no idea things were that bad.

"I've at least saved the brothers from that ignominy," Robin went on. "I've settled all their debts, including their tax and VAT, so they've been able to leave with their heads held up, because all the town knows is that they've sold out and retired. Perfectly natural after forty-five years of popular trading." He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. "And," he added, "I've paid well over the odds for Van Lycen, because it's the land that I'm interested in. It's a very valuable site, and it'll be money well spent."

By this time Regina's role as provider for the family had reasserted its importance in her mind and she hesitated. "So…you need me—" she began, and he interrupted her.

"Yes. And you need me, Regina." He paused, ready with the knock-out blow. "And Evan needs me. Or he needs my money. As I've said, you can count on a more than favorable salary for as long as you want it. Life will be easier—a lot easier—for the family. Doesn't that make any difference?"

It made all the difference! And they both knew it. Regina groaned. "No one will ever speak to me again," she said. "When they find out that I'm the only one to be given future employment. How can I cope with that? We're all friends here!"

"You'll cope with it by not saying a word," he replied evenly, now totally Mr. Big, ready with all the answers. "You'll be here for the next few months, as will everyone else, and there's no need for anyone to know a thing until the heat has died down. After that—well, who knows what will happen?"

"If the plans for the hotel go through—" Regina began, and he interrupted again.

"Oh, they'll go through," he said at once, and Regina shot him a quick glance. Of course, they would—if Mr. Robin Locksley said so! "The hotel will be up and running on this site in eighteen months—or less, if I get my way."

But he was right about the most important thing in all this, and her common sense prevailed. She knew that for Zelena and Evan's sake she couldn't refuse this once-in-a-lifetime offer. But she still could not fathom why she was his choice of personal assistant. There must be many whom he'd be proud to be seen with, who could provide exactly what he needed. Finally, she turned to look up at him, her mouth firm.

"Then…I accept your offer," she said, in a tone of regret, and she watched the slow smile of conquest cross his elegant features. And that irritated her, because she knew that he had won.

"Thank you, Regina," he said quickly. "You won't regret it."

"I sincerely hope not," she said pertly. She hesitated. "I'd better go, or Rose will wonder what on earth you had to say to me."

Turning, she walked swiftly across the room and threw open the door—to find Rose standing there, transfixed, with a look of total incredulity on her face. A massive wave of horror swept over Regina as she realized that the woman must have been outside all the time. Help! She might easily have witnessed the physical encounter between her and Robin through the partially glazed door panel!

"What the hell was all that about?" the woman said. "I couldn't quite catch all of it, but I saw…Did he force himself on you?"

"Well, hardly," Regina denied, closing the door behind her. "And what you saw was anger, Rose—total, uncontrollable anger."

"What do you mean? What at?"

"Oh—at something I said," Regina said quickly. "I was totally out of order, and he couldn't take it. It was too much, coming from someone like me! What you saw was the typical reaction of some men when they're infuriated. They show their annoyance in that way to regain their self-belief. It's a male thing," she added. "He sort of pushed into me—pushed me away—that's all," Regina went on, hoping that all this was making sense.

"It looked a bit more than that to me," Rose said, throwing Regina a shrewd look. "And if you want to take it further I'll be your witness!"

"It won't come to that," Regina said at once. "I don't hold with going to law at every opportunity. Anyway, it wasn't anything that would stand up in court." She hesitated. "Don't worry about me, Rose. I can look after myself."

As she drove the couple of miles home, Regina's mind was in utter turmoil. Giving in her notice, and then being offered an unbelievable opportunity all in one brief hour was almost too much to take in. To say nothing of having felt herself engulfed in the heated, muscular embrace of her new boss!

Pausing at the lights, she glanced briefly at her troubled face in the mirror and heaved a long sigh. A sigh of unexpected regret. Because everything she'd tried to explain to Rose was actually a fact. She knew only too well that Robin's strong, passionate mouth on hers, the contours of his body melding with her own, had been exactly what she'd said it was: the result of his irrepressible anger. Nothing more and nothing less. And, despite all her good intentions, she knew that she was, once again, falling for a man she wanted to despise!

At the end of the following day, the news was broken to the rest of the staff. Standing in Robin's office, everyone listened with unbelieving ears as he spelt out his plans for Van Lycen, his awesome presence stopping anyone from asking too many questions. As always, he was entirely in control. Regina kept her head down, her heart fluttering uncomfortably.

He left abruptly, and back in their own room, after several minutes of Rose giving her thoughts on the matter an airing, Regina said, "It's unbelievable, Rose, and all that's given me a splitting headache. I'm going home early—do you mind locking everything up?"

Later that evening, after she'd put Evan to bed, Regina changed into her lounge clothes and loosened her hair. She flopped down on the chair opposite Zelena and, glancing at her sister, thought for the millionth time what a beautiful girl she was, with her long auburn tresses shining as usual, because despite her emotional problems, Zelena took good care of her appearance. And her apparent frailty seemed to give her a certain allure, her large grey eyes always seeming too big for her face.

At around nine o'clock, Zelena stretched and sighed, and glanced at the clock. "I think I'll go on up, Regina."

At that moment there was a discreet tap on the front door, and the girls looked at each other in surprise.

"Who on earth can that be?" Zelena said, not attempting to get up. "We don't get visitors."

Regina got to her feet at once. "There's only one way to find out," she said. Leaving the safety chain in place, she opened the front door cautiously, peering through the restricted space, and gave an audible gasp as she looked up into the blue eyes which seemed to dominate all areas of her life!

"Oh, Mr. Locksley…" she said, feeling her face burn with embarrassment and shocked surprise. "What…is there something wrong?" Even her voice didn't sound like hers!

"No, no—nothing's wrong," he said, in a tone which suggested that he thought it perfectly normal to visit a member of staff at this hour, and without warning! "Regina, can you spare me a few moments?"

Regina's heart was hammering. What on earth was this all about now? Surely there was nothing more that could happen today?

"Of course." She slid the chain off and opened the door. "Come in," she said, thinking wildly that their humble dwelling was not exactly the kind of place he would ever expect to set foot in, especially with the detritus of the day—discarded newspapers, toys still in evidence everywhere—littering the room.

As he entered, Zelena got up from her lying-down position on the sofa and stared straight up into Robin's face—and her own was a picture! Regina's eyes flitted rapidly from one to the other, and she saw immediately the effect this handsome stranger was having on her susceptible sister. Oh, no, don't come on to him, please, Zelena! It won't work! But what did she know? Because Robin's gaze had taken in Zelena in one perceptive moment—the slight figure in tight jeans and flattering loose cream top, her hair draped carelessly over one shoulder, the haunted eyes glistening with interest. She was a desirable woman by any standards, and Regina knew it only too well. But in their restricted lives they never usually came across any man who would ignite Zelena's inborn lust for male attention.

Clearing her throat, Regina said, "Mr. Locksley, this is my sister Zelena, Zelena, this is my employer, Mr. Locksley, who's just bought Van Lycen. As I told you after Christmas.'

Zelena slid herself gracefully off the sofa to greet the man, who took her small hand in his and looked down at her. "I'm sorry to disturb you this late," he said apologetically, and Regina detected the transparent admiration in his eyes.

Zelena was working her old magic, she thought. And she was doing her own assessing, clearly bowled over by the man's penetrating blue eyes, the uncompromising mouth and brilliant white teeth. He was wearing well-cut trousers, as usual, with an open-neck shirt and fashionable suede jacket.

He turned to Regina, who went crimson as their eyes met. She was only too aware that her own appearance was hardly eye-catching. Then she forced herself to control her thoughts. This wasn't a competition between her and Zelena for the benefit of Robin Locksley! If it was, her sister would win outright!

His voice broke the short silence. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but there is something rather important I need to discuss with you, Regina."

Zelena got up from the sofa. "I was just on my way up to bed," she said, smiling up at him, her cherubic mouth parted in the sweetest of smiles.

"Ah…" Robin said. "I shan't stay long."

When they were alone, the two faced each other, and the reason for this unexpected visit suddenly dawned on Regina. Of course! He'd had time to think about his irrational behavior in the office—and obviously bitterly regretted it! He might even have thought she'd make an official complaint, and he was here to apologize! This possibility had the effect of making her feel up-beat, and she drew herself up to her full height to meet his gaze. She was aware of the six o'clock shadow already darkening the strong features, emphasizing the line of his jaw. She could also smell alcohol on his breath. It seemed odd, him being here in their pathetic little home, she thought, but he was as cool as ever, barely glancing at his surroundings.

"I was in the neighborhood, having a drink with friends," he said casually, "and thought I may as well give you a call."

"Oh—fine…" Regina said, waiting for the expected explanation for his earlier outburst.

"I've got business in Aurora on Sunday—and I'd like you to come with me. You might as well start learning the ropes as early as possible." His voice was flat and uncompromising.

"Sunday?" Regain echoed. "Do people work on Sundays?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Some do," he said. "When necessary. And Sunday is the only day one of my important clients has free. So I'm more than happy to comply."

Naturally, Regina thought. Nothing stands in the way of big business…not in Robin's book. But she knew she'd have to agree. She wasn't in a position to obstruct any of his plans. Not at this early stage.

"Well," she said rather reluctantly, "I expect my sister and Evan can amuse themselves for once. Do we have to be gone all day?"

"Afraid so," he said briefly. "So, don't make other plans. We don't want to be tied."

For a second Regina felt like refusing to go along with his plans. It seemed a bit soon for him to be running her life—especially as she'd only just agreed to be his PA. But she wasn't in the mood for any more battles. Not today.

She shrugged. "What time must we leave?"

"I'll pick you up at ten o'clock," he said. "The meeting's at two, which will give us time for a bite to eat first."

Regina bit her lip. The way she was feeling, the idea of a 'bite to eat' on a Sunday—the day she always reserved for cooking a proper roast lunch for the family—didn't sound very attractive. But there was no getting away from the fact that she'd promised—had been more or less forced to promise—to be Robin Locksley's personal and private secretary, so she might as well accept the fact and get on with it.

He made no effort to go, and after a moment Regina said awkwardly, "Would you…would you like a coffee? Or do you have to be somewhere else?" The last part of her remark was made more in hope than expectation!

"No. I'm not going anywhere. And coffee would be good. Thanks."

Together they went into the kitchen, and Regina put the kettle on and reached for two mugs. She was glad that she always made a point of clearing up after their evening meal, so at least it was tidy enough for Robin to sit opposite her at the table as she spooned some instant coffee into the mugs.

"This is cozy," he remarked, glancing around him.

"It does us well enough," Regina replied, wondering what he was really thinking. She could only imagine the splendor of his surroundings, and "cozy" would not be an appropriate word! "The house is a bit on the small side," she admitted, "and when Evan grows into a long-legged teenager it might be more difficult to accommodate us all."

As they sat with their drinks, he said, "Have you told Zelena about our—your—future plans? Or that Van Lycen is coming to an end?"

"That's not the sort of thing I discuss with Zelena," Regina said slowly, thinking privately how lovely it would be to have someone to come home to who would be interested in what she'd done all day. "She finds it hard to be bothered with life outside these four walls, so I never mention anything."

There was silence for a few moments. Then he said, "She's a very beautiful woman." He paused. "How does she spend her time?"

"Doing nothing very much at all," Regina replied. "She has trained as a beautician, but she suffered postnatal depression after Evan was born, and finds it hard to stick at anything for long. So, it's best for her to be here, seeing Evan to and from school, and for me to earn our keep." She looked away. "It works perfectly okay," she said, "and as long as Evan has everything he needs, both emotionally and physically, then I'm happy."

As if on cue, a small face appeared around the door, and Regina looked up in surprise.

"Evan! What are you doing awake, darling?"

The child came over and immediately got up onto Regina's lap. "I had a bad dream. I can't sleep," he said. "And I heard voices." He looked across at Robin, who grinned.

"Hi, Evan," he said easily.

"Hi," the child said, unabashed.

"This is Mr. Locksley, Evan," Regina said.

There was a pause. "Is he your friend, Regina?"

Regina smiled as she kissed the top of the curly head. "Yes, he's my friend," she said, shooting a quick glance at Robin, whose blue eyes held her captive for a second.

After a minute, Evan said, "Did Mummy tell you I want a new bike for my birthday, Regina?" he asked.

"She did, Evan. We shall have to see what we can do, shan't we? Perhaps we'll go to the shops at the weekend and see what they've got, shall we?"

"And I've got to have a proper school uniform," Evan said importantly. "Mrs Hobson told us this morning. I'll have to wear a tie!"

"Oh, you'll look so grown-up!" Regina said fondly. "Don't get any bigger, Evan," she added. "I like you just as you are!"

The child snuggled into Regina as if he never wanted to let her go. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to go back into my own room."

"We'll see. You close your eyes now, and we'll go up in a minute."

Evan did as he was told, and was soon breathing deeply as Regina and Robin sipped their coffee. Presently, the man said, "What a beautiful child." He paused. "Am I allowed to ask who his father is?"

"Satan." Regina whispered.

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

"Zelena's not sure. It's a long story." Regina said.

Robin nodded slowly "They're very lucky to have you," he said.

"And I'm lucky, too," she countered at once. "I've got everything I need."

He looked at her quickly. "Not many of us can say that," he remarked.

The child stirred, and Regina said softly, "I'd better get him back to bed…"

Robin stood up immediately. "Here—let me take him. He's nearly as heavy as you, I should think!"

And with one easy movement he lifted Evan from Regina's arms and let her lead the way upstairs to the diminutive but prettily equipped bedroom. Laying the child down gently, he wrapped the duvet around his small shoulders.

"I notice he didn't wake his mother with his nightmare problem," he whispered, still gazing down at the sleeping child.

"No, I'm always the first to know about it." Regina smiled.

Together, they went silently down the stairs and, after calling a cab on his mobile, Robin stopped by the front door. "Remember—ten o'clock on Sunday. Don't be late," he said abruptly.

"I'll be ready," she said, her curtness of tone matching his. How quickly he could change his mood, she thought. He'd obviously liked Evan just now, and been interested in the little boy. But now it was back to business.

They were standing so close that one tiny movement would have brought them together. And, despite everything, every pore in Regina's body exuded a longing, a crushing desire, for him to hold her so tightly that breathing would be difficult—which it was at that moment!

Frantic with foreboding at the way her life seemed to be heading—an emotional path, running down hill—she implored silently, Please go now, Robin! Please!

With a sudden strong movement, he opened the door to let himself out into the night, and with barely a nod of his head he walked away down the path.

She watched him go before quietly shutting the door and switching off all the lights, then made her way slowly up the stairs.

But sleep wouldn't come that night, and she lay there, inert and confused. Confused at the realization that Robin Locksley had reawakened her feminine desires in a way that terrified her. She did not want this—she did not need it! Not after all her good intentions! But her life was becoming horribly linked with Robin, and she felt trapped between their financial needs and her emotional dilemma.

Silently, in the darkness, the tears began to flow. Hot, wretched tears she'd not known for three years. Because she knew that the first man to kiss her for so long had done so in sheer frustration at her stubbornness. It had been nothing more than that. It was not desire, or lust, even—but white hot frustration that had driven Robin to momentarily overpower her. It was unthinkable that any woman should try to thwart the great man's ambitions!

Rolling away in the taxi, Robin found his emotions churning. Over recent years he had developed a secure and satisfying shell around himself which he was determined that nothing and nobody would ever break. He was safe, impervious, emotionally water-tight.

Yet ever since Ms. Regina Mills had crossed his path he had been in danger of falling off the emotional safety net…She had an annoying habit of getting to him! He wouldn't easily forget the look on her face—a look of pure devastation—when he'd given her the news about his hotel plans.

He'd spent that evening alone at the pub, going over and over everything they had both said yesterday and much more importantly—remembering their unexpected clinch! What could he have been thinking of? He cursed under his breath, remembering his lack of restraint, but acknowledged that he had been gripped by something unstoppable. The fire in her eyes as she'd accused him of low behavior towards Van Lycen had lit a fire in him—a fire which had turned frustration into a boiling passion, however fleeting.

He dwelt again on those few moments, and his lip curled slightly at the memory. Because he knew she had shared that passion. It had been all too recognizable! He had felt her melt into him unashamedly, just long enough for him to be acutely aware of it. And, however much she tried to portray herself as self-sufficient, determined, aloof, she was no disinterested female. That day the blood in her veins had run as hot and uncontrolled as his own!

On the following Sunday morning, Regina followed Robin along the heavily carpeted hallway of an imposing block of flats until they reached a door at the end. Going inside, he went immediately over to the huge bay window and pulled the expensive drapes back, to allow the wintry midday light to fill the corners of the room.

Regina tried not to let him see the expression on her face as she looked around. It was an obviously male abode, unfussy but opulent, furnished with a couple of sofas and a deep armchair, two or three low tables, and a massive flatscreen TV in the corner. A large gilt-framed mirror over the fireplace reflected the series of prints on the wall opposite, and one or two valuable ornaments graced the ornate mantelpiece.

Robin threw his laptop onto the chair, and turned to Regina. "This is my pad, when I'm in Aurora," he explained briefly. "It's a useful tool, and much more comfortable than booking in to dreary hotels all the time."

"It's very…nice," she said, rather lamely.

"Oh, it's served its purpose over the few years since I bought it," he said "It's good for entertaining business associates from time to time." He glanced at her. „We'll go next door to Renaldo's for something to eat in a minute, but do you want to see around the place?" he asked. "I know you women are interested in such things."

He went across the room. "This is the bedroom—with small dressing room attached—and here's the bathroom, plus one airing cupboard, and over here, the kitchen." He smiled down at her. "I've only ever prepared coffee and toast here—oh, and a couple of omelettes, if I remember rightly." He paused. "When I entertain, the chef at Renaldo's, the bistro next door, usually does the honors. Sends everything up—no problem. Much less fuss all round."

Regina was impressed. This must have cost a fortune. Then she shrugged inwardly. What did it matter? As long as he prospered, then at least for now her own chances were rosy! But she still couldn't help feeling uneasy at her situation. What was she letting herself in for? she asked herself, over and over again. Because she knew she wouldn't ever be able to trust the man. And—much, much worse—could she trust herself? She had to admit that sometimes her common sense threatened to be outweighed by her susceptibility to Robin, even though she was desperately trying to keep her distance.

He sat down and opened his laptop. "There are one or two things I need to check up on," he said, not looking at her. "You make yourself at home."

Regina went into the bathroom, glancing at herself in the long mirror on the wall and smiling briefly at her own appearance. Her simple black suit, bought many years ago, had stood the test of time. It had a classic cut and teamed with her ivory shirt, created an unfussy, neat look which she felt was perfect for today.

On their journey Robin had explained that the client they were meeting owned property which the Hunters wanted to buy. But apparently bargaining would be tough.

"What's my part in this?" Regina had wanted to know.

"Just to listen and take accurate notes," Robin had replied. "It's essential to have all the details on record. And I can't remember every single thing that's said."

He looked up as she went back into the sitting room, his glance sweeping the length of her body. He liked her in that suit, he decided instinctively. It made her look discreetly attractive—and she had on some sort of funky jewelry which glamorized her dainty features. He'd love the chance to dress the woman, he thought, really spoil her. Then his face darkened. Those were dangerous lines to think along—he'd done that before, and look where it had got him.

Suddenly his mobile rang, and he turned away to answer it, his expression darkening as he listened. Watching him, Regina realized that she was beginning to read the man like a book. Something didn't please him!

"Okay—yes, I see…Well, thanks for letting me know." He snapped the phone shut and looked over at Regina. "That's a damned nuisance," he said shortly. "The client has gone down with some mysterious bug or other…so that makes today a complete waste of time, I'm afraid."

He pursed his lips, clearly irritated, and Regina said quickly, "Never mind—these things happen," thinking that, good, they could go straight back home!

His brow cleared then, and he appeared to relax. "We won't let the day slip through our fingers," he said. "After lunch we'll have a stroll along the town, have some dinner."

He glanced out of the window. "The sun's coming out, and it's not too cold…we may as well enjoy ourselves and salvage something from an abortive assignment." He turned to look at her again, and paused. "Do you think we could be two human beings, rather than the employer from hell and his reluctant employee?" he asked gravely, and Regina felt herself being helplessly swept along with his plans. "It'll give us some time to get to know each other—to understand each other a bit more. If we're going to be working closely together we need to get close…If you see what I mean."

Regina swallowed. Of course, what he was saying made sense, and she smiled up at him quickly. "I think I can manage that."

"Great," he said. "But a spot of lunch first, I think."

Next door at Ronaldo's they went down a long flight of stairs to a table set in an alcove. The rather dimly lit surroundings added a sensuous feel to the occasion—even at this hour of the day. Regina leaned forward, her elbows on the table, and cupped her chin in her hands.

"I can't really believe I'm here, doing this," she said slowly.

Robin's blue eyes glinted in the half-light. "Why—what's the problem?" he asked, knowing very well what she was talking about.

"Well, you know, everyone else at work is in a state of…shock—wondering what the future holds for them—and I'm, well…"

"Sitting pretty? Stop worrying," he said roughly. "Life's full of these ups and downs. You just go with the flow." He poured them some water, darting a quick glance at her. She was a strange mixture, he thought to himself. Very mature in many ways, but in others unconfident and naïve. He was going to enjoy showing her around town, giving her a day off from family responsibilities.

They enjoyed a delicious pasta meal, and a bottle of Chardonnay, then took a cab to downtown. After a little while, Robin turned to see a tour bus bearing down on them and, grabbing Regina's hand, he made her trot behind him towards a nearby stop. "Come on," he said. "You'll see more if we ride."

Together they got on, and Regina went upstairs, followed by Robin, who pushed her along to the vacant seats right at the front. He could hardly believe he was doing this! How long was it since he'd been on a bus? Regina's excitement was infectious as they passed all the famous sights.

"This must be boring for you, with the life you lead." Regina said.

"I'm not bored at all," he replied at once, knowing that he could sit in the corner of a corporation car park with this woman and not be bored! And for the life of him he couldn't explain it. He was conscious of the warmth of her against his shoulder and thigh as they sat there close, and he forced himself to edge away, giving them both some distance.

Presently the route was completed, and they got off the bus and began to stroll across one of the nearby parks, mingling with other couples and families who were enjoying the relaxation of Sunday.

"I think it's about to rain." Robin said suddenly, glancing upwards, and within a few minutes they found themselves caught in a heavy downpour. "Quick," he said, shrugging off his casual jacket and covering Regina's shoulders with it.

"Robin—there's no need—" she began, but he silenced her.

"My shirt'll soon dry off—what you've got on will take longer. Come on—let's run for it." And together they made their way as quickly as they could towards the main road.

Laughing and gasping, they hailed a taxi and, sitting alongside her, Robin said, "You won't want to be late getting back, will you? Back home to Evan…?'

With a start, Regina realized that she hadn't even thought of Evan, or Zelena, or anything much else, for the last few hours. The thought came as quite a shock!

"Um, well, not too late, I suppose, Robin. Though I did say I didn't know when we'd be back," she said.

He smiled to himself. "Good, then we'll go back to the flat and maybe get Ronaldo's to send us up a meal later—unless you'd rather go out somewhere? There are plenty of smart restaurants I could show you."

Regina looked up at him quickly. "No—I'm happy to stay in," she said. "I'm feeling quite tired."

The rain had caught them by surprise, and Regina's hair hung in wet curls on her shoulders, while Robin's was plastered. He ran his fingers through it, shaking his head like a dog, and Regina couldn't help laughing.

He knew she couldn't care less about having her appearance mucked up, and he was beginning to realize that her total lack of vanity was a very appealing trait. He was not used to that kind of female!

They arrived back at the flat, and Regina flopped down on the sofa, half closing her eyes for a second or two. "Feels so good."

Robin switched on several table-lamps, which gave the room a distinctly cozy glow, and glanced across at her. "Do you want to take a quick nap for a bit? There are a couple of phone calls I need to make, then I'll fix us a drink before we order our supper."

Regina thought of that comfortable-looking bed, and succumbed! "Just for five minutes, then," she said, thinking that he probably wanted to phone in private.

In the bedroom, she slipped off her jacket, skirt and shoes, and stretched out on the soft covers. It was heaven! Letting her thoughts drift for a moment, Regina found herself wondering just how many women had shared this bed with Robin Locksley. He said he usually used the place for business purposes, but it was obviously also ideal for bringing home whichever female took his fancy at the time.

She opened her eyes lazily, letting her gaze wander around the room. Strangely, it had a more feminine feel than the rest of the flat, with satin cushions dotted about, and some dainty pictures on the wall. Without really thinking what she was doing, Regina slid off the bed and went noiselessly across to the adjoining small dressing room. Carefully, she opened the door to one of the fitted wardrobes—and her suspicions were confirmed! Hanging there was a beautiful pink satin dressing gown, and a pair of soft, fluffy mules, decorated with sequins, lay carelessly on the shelf beneath.

Shrugging, Regina quietly clicked the door shut and climbed back onto the bed. Robin had other reasons for acquiring this place—so what? she thought. He was a free man, and anyway—she had no reason to care one way or the other!

She closed her eyes for a second, trying not to think about the man at all. But with him just a few feet away it was easier said than done, and she knew she was restless. But presently her thoughts settled down and she began to relax…

On the other side of the wall Robin lounged in the chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He'd ordered their supper to arrive in an hour. He fingered the glass of whisky he'd poured himself thoughtfully. Only time would tell whether their association could reach a different level which would be acceptable to them both. Because he was coming to realize that he wanted that—more than anything he'd wanted for a long time. But could he change the mind of this woman who'd stressed that she was not in the market? He ran a finger across his lip, then poured himself another whisky.

There was no sound from the bedroom and, putting down his glass, he quietly went across and opened the door—just wide enough to see Regina, fast asleep, curled up on his bed. Lying there in just her shirt and underwear, with her hair loosened in careless fronds on the pillow, she reminded Robin of that other occasion. But this time he had to admit to feelings of a different nature…He knew so much more about her now, and he sensed that there was much more to discover. Yet it came as a major shock to realize that she was actually capable of arousing him as no other woman ever had, and he cursed under his breath at his disturbed emotions as he let his gaze linger on her sleeping form.

He went right into the room then, and stood by the side of the bed. Suddenly her eyes flickered open and she sat up, automatically drawing the cover over her shoulders.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"You did. And our meal will be up in about ten minutes. Do you feel like it?"

"Of course!" Regina slid off the bed, picking up her clothes. "I'll be quick," she said.

She went past him into the bathroom, her heart racing. As she'd opened her eyes she'd thought for a breathless moment that he was going to try and seduce her. Because there had been something in his expression, something in those smolderingly blue eyes, that had made her tingle with apprehension—or with something else! It was essential for both of them that she got fully dressed now, and back to official mode! This was the perfect setting for a romantic liaison. She shuddered as she allowed her mind to run along these forbidden lines, then quickly completed what she was doing and went back into the sitting room to join him—just as the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of their supper.

He'd already set a table in front of one of the sofas, with cutlery and a couple of napkins and two wine glasses, and Regina stood watching as Robin allowed the waiter to bring in the covered dishes. It all smelt fabulous as the man placed everything in front of them, and Regina realized that she was actually starving!

When they were alone, Robin brought over a bottle of wine from the drinks cabinet and poured some into their glasses. "It's been good today, Regina, even if the meeting didn't go ahead." He looked at her broodingly for a second. "Let's drink to the next time."

Regina lowered her eyes as she drank, knowing that she had enjoyed every minute being with Robin. The meal was fantastic, and they both ate hungrily.

"Who does the gorgeous dressing gown in the wardrobe belong to?" she asked casually. "Or is it just meant for the woman of the moment?"

Robin looked at her blankly for a second. "I didn't know there was one there," he said.

"Oh, come on! This is your place! You must know what's in it! There is a beautiful pink lady's dressing gown, complete with fancy mules. She must be very high-maintenance, Robin! It's fortunate you're so successful in business!"

Robin's face had hardened as she spoke, and Regina was suddenly afraid that she'd said too much—overstepped the recommended mark, let her barriers down. It was none of her business!

He strode out of the room, and she heard him open the wardrobe door in the bedroom, then bang it shut angrily. When he came back, the knitted brows were drawn fiercely together, and for a moment Regina felt startled. She'd upset him this time, and he was angry! And she knew what might happen when he became angry!

"I had no idea that thing was still there—" he began, but Regina stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Robin. It's nothing to do with me what you keep in your bedroom—or anywhere else for that matter," she said.

He shrugged. "I haven't opened that particular door for two years," he said. He paused. "It was my wife's wardrobe—mine's the other one. I didn't realize she'd left anything there. She obviously hasn't missed it," he said sarcastically.

Regina was staggered! His wife, had he said? That was news to her! Why had she opened that wardrobe! She should mind her own business and leave her boss to his! She cringed at her crass behavior!

By now she had stood up, and he came across to look down at her. She could see a pulse beating strongly in his neck, and he thrust a hand through his hair in an agitated gesture. He moved over to pour himself some more wine. "I was married to Marian for just over a year. Just long enough for us to really get to know each other," he added savagely. "But I'm afraid our terms and conditions didn't exactly tally." He drank from his glass, his face becoming a picture of anger and regret as he spoke. "I've not seen or spoken to her since the divorce, and it'll stay that way. The remaining contents of that wardrobe will be given to a local charity shop tomorrow. I'll leave a note for the cleaner."

When she could find her voice, Regina said, "Life would be so much simpler if we could look into the future—see the way ahead."

He looked down at her for a long, thoughtful moment, and then, almost in slow motion, he reached out to draw her towards him, circling her waist with his arm and pulling her close. She didn't protest, or try to resist him, because she knew instinctively that he was going to kiss her—and, yes, yes, yes, she wanted him to! What harm could there be in one sympathetic, empathetic fusing of their lips?

And then she was totally helpless, under his control, and he was pressing his mouth on hers in a way that was both tender and yet fiercely passionate. Not like that other time, she thought, her head swimming with desire. This was a dream moment like none other she'd ever experienced, and she found herself drifting into a state of near semi-consciousness, letting him take her over, his breath fanning her flaming cheeks.

"Regina," he murmured in her ear. "I want you. I need you. Do you want me?"

Regina took a few moments before answering and then whispered. "Yes. Yes, I want you."

And almost lifting her from her feet, he half carried her towards the bedroom. Suddenly, as if a wake-up call had sounded, and remembering the last time he'd held her like this, Regina stopped and dragged herself away from him. "No!" She gasped out the word as if it hurt her, and he stared down at her, his eyes blazing like hot coals of incandescent fire.

"You want me to stop?" He paused, realizing at once that he'd jumped the gun, been in too much of a hurry.

"You need to know, Robin, that I don't engage in short-term affairs—let alone one-night stands!" She paused, listening to her own heart thudding in her ears. How close she had come to repeating the past!

He reached for her again, and she knew he was going to use all his persuasive powers to make her change her mind. But for once she had the upper hand.

"I haven't forgotten another occasion, Robin, when you—"she began, and he interrupted breathily.

"Yes—and you drove me to that, Regina! I was so frustrated at your…idiotic stubbornness…."

"Oh, I was in no doubt as to your motives, Robin!"

"You just made me so mad at your refusal to…to see sense!"

"Well, I'm seeing sense now," she said, moving right away from him, her legs trembling. "And I really must…I want to go home now."

As if by magic he asserted himself again. "Then that's what we'll do," he said flatly, as if what had just happened between them had been nothing.

Regina hoped he was fit to drive, because he must be over the legal limit, she thought. But she knew Robin wasn't likely to endanger either of their lives. That would upset his business plans!

A chauffeur-driven limo took them home in comparative silence, and she knew he was disappointed at her refusal to allow him to make love to her. But she was glad that she'd not given in to him! She'd proved to herself that she was in total control of her life—of their lives—hers, and Zelena's, and Evan's.

Robin's mouth was firmly set as they sped along the motorway. He'd never been turned down by any female ever before, but somehow it didn't get to him as much as he'd have thought. Because he knew he'd have his way in the end. The woman had proved that she was no push-over, yet for those timeless moments he knew that she had wanted him as much as he had desired her.

He glanced across at her covertly, and his gaze softened. This was not going to be easy, he thought—but he enjoyed a challenge. A grim smile edged his mouth. His idea, concocted almost overnight, would suit them both. All he had to do was make her see his point of view!

Finally, they drew to her home, and Regina opened her door almost before the driver had stopped the engine.

"Goodnight, Robin," she said shakily, before slamming the door and hurrying in.

Robin's brain had been working overtime as he wondered how he could find a legitimate excuse to be alone with Regina without raising any suspicions. He knew she was desperate for the rest of the staff at Van Lycen not to know anything at all about her new position in his business life, so when he did call in at the office his attitude with her was always strictly cool and formal.

Since their day in Aurora a few weeks earlier, he just hadn't been able to get her out of his mind, and he knew that he was becoming obsessed with the woman—or rather obsessed with the need to put his plan into action as soon as possible. Too much time was passing—valuable time that was being wasted! And all his instincts told him that he was letting things go off the boil. Because, in spite of her insistence that she didn't want the complication of a man on her scene, he simply didn't believe it. The heady memory of their few moments of closeness convinced him that she was sexually alive, and vulnerable. She was a sensitive, warm-blooded woman, and he knew enough about the subject to be certain he was right.

The other factor that was making it almost impossible for him to get her alone was that he knew weekends were a no-go area. She valued her time with the family too much. But he knew he must wangle it somehow, or he'd be back to square one.

Then, one Saturday morning, something unusual came up which made it essential that he should visit one of their properties—and even though he knew she wouldn't be too happy about it he was determined that she'd do as he wanted.

Down in the kitchen, Regina was making the first pot of tea of the day when the telephone rang. She heard Robin's all-too-recognizable voice and her heart leapt automatically. She was being forced to live two lives at the same time, she thought, and it wasn't easy! Her mind would keep going back to the moment when he'd almost succeeded in seducing her, and when she allowed herself to dwell on it—which she was honest enough to admit she regularly did—she could actually feel his lips burning into hers, could recall the strength of his arms around her. Yet at work she was having to act out another scenario altogether, and every time she had to face him—especially if others were there—her hands actually shook. Between a rock and a hard place seemed an apt description of her position, she thought, though Robin was very good at keeping his thoughts private! No one would ever guess what was going on behind those blue mesmerizing eyes.

"Regina?" he said now. "Sorry to give you such short notice, but could you be spared for the day? I want you to go back with me to Aurora—I need to visit one of our hotels. There's a bit of a problem there."

Regina frowned. Weekends were a time for housework and catching up on everything. And taking Evan out somewhere. "Well—it is rather awkward…I'm usually up to my eyes in domesticity on Saturdays—" she began, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry—but I need to sort this thing out, and we can't go on a week day because it would raise a few eyebrows, wouldn't it, if you left your desk?"

Regina had to admit that that was true, but she had hoped that her new job wouldn't really begin until after Van Lycen had finally closed—which was now a mere two months away.

She knew straight away that of course she would fall in with the man's wishes—she had too much to lose if at this early stage she started making excuses. It was not such a big deal, after all. Zelena would simply have to be persuaded to venture out and take Evan to the cinema that afternoon by herself—Regina had already bought the tickets.

"What time do we have to go?" she asked.

"Nine o' clock—that gives you a whole hour," he added helpfully.

Swallowing her mug of tea, and grabbing a piece of toast, Regina quickly prepared a breakfast tray for Zelena and Evan and took it upstairs.

"Zelena—I've got to go out for the day. There's a meeting at work…Sorry—can you take Evan to see that film? I shan't be late home."

Her sister opened one eye, and grunted her appreciation as breakfast was put down beside her. "There always seems to be something going on at work these days." She paused, adding thoughtfully, "Will Mr. Locksley be at this meeting?'

"Oh—I—yes, of course. He's collecting me soon, because we have to visit somewhere away, I believe."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a more exciting day than me," Zelena murmured.

Just then Evan wandered in, clutching his Porg doll and Regina bent down and hugged him, explaining that she couldn't go with them to see the film because she had to go to work.

"I don't want you to go," the child protested. "Please, Regina, don't go."

"I have to, sweetheart—but tomorrow we'll do something special. Perhaps we could go swimming, and then out for a pizza? Is that okay?"

At exactly nine o'clock Robin arrived. The one hour he had so reasonably allowed Regina to get ready had been sufficient for her to shower and wash her hair. She had dressed in her one really decent tweed skirt, and in the honey-colored cashmere sweater that Zelena had given her for Christmas.

They got into the car and set off. This thing didn't drive along—it glided, Regina thought. She couldn't help smiling to herself. "Something amuses you?" Robin asked, glancing across at her briefly.

"I was just comparing this with the old car that my Aunt taught me to drive in," she said.

"Doesn't matter—as long as you passed your test."

"Did you manage to sort things out at home? Will Evan forgive me for taking you away for the day?"

Regina smiled faintly, and nodded. "He's going to see the latest kids' film this afternoon, with Zelena." She turned to look at Robin, her chest tightening. His powerful masculinity exuded from him with every movement he made, and a tremor ran through her which she tried to stifle. She waited a few moments before going on. "What exactly is happening today?" she asked, returning her gaze to the road ahead.

"Something I hope I'll be able to sort out," he said. "But I thought it might be useful for you to come along and look the place over—see the sort of enterprise I'm involved with for future reference."

"Personnel are people—human beings with feelings," Regina said at once. "If something's wrong, there's bound to be a good reason."

"I know that," Robin said, "and that's what I'm hoping to find out." He frowned. "It can be difficult to get to the heart of a situation…People don't always say what they mean. To me, at any rate." There was a brief silence, and then, without looking at her, he said, "It's good you're coming with me today. And, by the way, I shall pay you your first new pay check next week…Obviously it won't go through the office accounts at Van Lycen."

He turned to look at her, taking in her appearance in one swift glance. "And today we'll visit a department store, and purchase a warmer coat for you." He paused. "I noticed that you shivered just now, and the one you're wearing is—"

"Is not very nice at all," Regina interrupted quickly. "And I've had it for years. But when I see the price of them in the shops I can't justify spending that sort of money. This one is perfectly serviceable," she added defiantly, "and, since I'm not at all interested in fashion, the fact that it's not up to the minute doesn't faze me in the slightest." She tried not to let her annoyance at his remarks show, but he'd better not think he was going to take over her life completely!

He glanced at the dashboard clock. "There's plenty of time to shop." He said casually.

Inwardly, Regina, fumed. So he was embarrassed to be seen with her and her worn down coat? Before she knew it, they were entering a store.

"Is Ms. Fletcher in today? Would you mention my name—Robin Locksley—and ask if she could spare us a few minutes?"

Almost at once Ms. Fletcher gushingly presented herself. "Robin!" The voice was audible to everyone within fifty feet. "Why didn't you ring to say you were coming? I'd have put out the red carpet!"

Robin smiled darkly at the woman, and planted a brief kiss on both her cheeks. "Hello, Caroline. Good to see you again." He paused. "My assistant wants to buy a coat to wrap herself in against this cold wind." He glanced at his watch. "Impress me—we've about forty minutes."

Regina was amazed—and aghast—at the man's cheek…and at his influence! He'd not only told her and everyone else that she needed a new coat, he'd automatically assumed that she was incapable of choosing one for herself! But, even though this fact irritated her, she could hardly blame the man. Any dress sense she might once have possessed had been swallowed up with the passing of time.

She followed the woman to the changing room, and eventually a beautiful fine wool coat of an Italian design and fabric was decided on, in a deep purple, with a cozy collar that could be pulled up around the face and neck. Regina knew it suited her as soon as she put it on. Lastly, she was told that a pair of black high-heeled leather boots were an absolute must. Surveying herself in the long mirror, Regina had to admit that she'd never looked as good in anything in her life.

Robin's quick appreciative glance at her as she went back said it all, and he reached for his wallet immediately—much to Regina's embarrassment. She didn't want him settling her debts—especially as he'd told her that she would soon have plenty of money of her own in the bank!

Regina's jacket and sensible shoes had been put into a large bag, it having been assumed that the new purchases were to be worn straight away, and together Robin and Regina left the shop. Regina's head was in a complete whirl. Someone else was suddenly in control of her life, she thought. It wasn't an unpleasant change to be looked after for once, but she felt anxious and concerned. Who knew where all this was going?

Outside, she hesitated. "Could we find a toy shop?" she asked, looking up at Robin. "I'd like to take something back for Evan."

"Good idea!" Robin replied at once. "There's a place just around the corner."

They spent longer in the shop than they'd intended, as Robin kept finding things to amuse him. Regina had already paid for the puzzle and book she'd chosen when he joined her at the counter with a computerized toy that made loud squeaks and buzzes every time he pressed the brightly colored buttons.

"I haven't seen any of these in our stock," he said, "but I think Evan will like it, don't you?"

"Oh, yes…but you shouldn't, Robin. I think you've spent quite enough on us today."

"Well, let's just say that I like giving people things," he said casually.

"Well, all that tells me is that if you ever have a family of your own they'll be ruined!"

He smiled darkly at her. "That's a possibility," he agreed, thinking how well the new coat suited Regina's figure. It fitted provocatively over the hips, and the gently flared hem skimming her slim calves was seductive. And the color—the color was just perfect for her, he thought.

She glanced up and saw him staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why should there be?"

She shrugged. "I thought perhaps you were regretting buying me this coat…for which many thanks, by the way." She paused. "There was no need, Robin. I'll be able to treat myself, now, won't I?" She patted her side. "It's got lovely deep pockets as well. In fact…it's probably the nicest thing I've ever possessed…"

He smiled down into her eyes, which were sparkling like a child's. He wanted to say that it was money well spent—but he didn't dare. He thought of her sense of pride and self-sufficiency. She'd probably had to grit her teeth, accepting such a gift from him!

Just before lunch they arrived at the large, imposing hotel, and Robin swept into the car park at the side. Quickly releasing her seat belt, Regina slipped off the new coat and boots and reached for the bag containing her own things, which she'd thrown onto the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked

"Oh, I never wear anything new straight away," Regina said. "I like to leave it on a hanger in my wardrobe, getting used to the idea of owning it, saving up the pleasure. It's just one of my many foibles," she murmured.

He shrugged, plainly mystified, and presently they entered the building, to be greeted by a middle-aged man with gelled hair to whom Regina, for some reason, took an instant dislike. Robin introduced him as Darryl, "My indispensable manager, who runs the place like a military operation. And this is Ms. Mills, Darryl—one of my new assistants," he added.

"Mr. Locksley—you should have told us you were coming!" the manager protested, and Regina realized at once that Robin had deliberately not given notice of his arrival.

"Oh, I didn't know I could make it until this morning—but I'd be grateful if we could go over one or two things for an hour, Darryl…and we'd like lunch first, please," he said.

As they ate, Robin found himself wishing fervently that they were here to enjoy themselves—perhaps go for a long walk later, then dinner, and maybe an early night! But that was taking wishful thinking too far! He had enjoyed the long drive in her company, and the easy conversation that had flowed. He found her uniqueness totally appealing. She was the proverbial breath of fresh air, he concluded.

Presently Robin went into the manager's office for discussion with Daryl, and Regina was invited to go off by herself for an unofficial tour of the hotel. As she wandered around she hoped that Robin was finding out all he wanted to know about the problem he'd mentioned, and that it wasn't going to take forever to solve. She'd told him that she didn't want to be late getting home, but exploring another of the Hunter ownerships was proving quite interesting, she thought, as she wandered the long corridors.

Eventually she found her way back to the reception area—via one of the lounges, where she was offered tea—to find Robin just coming out from the office. And soon they were on their way back home.

"Did you manage to sort everything out?" she asked

"Well, I suppose it was a useful enough exercise," he replied. "Though I didn't discover what, if anything, is going on behind the scenes."

"Who told you that anything was?" Regina asked.

"Oh…didn't I say? I received an anonymous tip-off in the post this morning. That's why I wanted to act at once. But although I asked Darryl many searching questions, hopefully without arousing suspicion, he assured me that everything is 'moving along just fine'—his words. So perhaps the tip-off was just a bit of malicious nonsense after all." He waited to overtake a lorry before accelerating sharply away again. "Darryl's so good at everything," he went on. "Managers like him are hard to find."

Regina waited for a few seconds before speaking. "No one's indispensable," she said. "You'd probably find a good enough replacement if you had to."

He glanced across at her. "What makes you say a thing like that?"

"Well, while I was wandering around—and eavesdropping, I'm afraid—I overheard a discussion in the corridor between two of the female staff upstairs…"

"And?"

"I think you've got real problems, Robin." She paused. "Apparently your wonderful Darryl is having an affair—with the chef's wife. She works there too, doesn't she? One of the waitresses? The atmosphere amongst the rest of the staff is understandably tense and resentful. Especially as they all seem to like the chef—much more than they like Darryl—and don't want to see him hurt." She glanced across. "Your name was mentioned—plus the fact that they all know Darryl's your 'golden boy'…No one's got the guts to tell you, because they're afraid of causing even more trouble. So, there you have it. In a not-very-nice nutshell."

She could see that Robin was shocked at this piece of information. "I can't believe it," he said at last. "Darryl's married—with four kids! The man gave such a good account of himself today—and of everybody else." He whistled briefly through his teeth. "I thought him trustworthy—in all respects. How wrong can you be?"

They drove in silence for a few seconds, Robin's brows knitted in the formidable way that Regina knew only too well.

He cursed under his breath. "Well, that's a hell of a dilemma," he said. "I don't want to lose either man, but from what you've told me I've got to do something about this—and fast." The strong mouth was set in a grim line, and Regina could understand what the women she'd overheard had meant about not wanting to be the one to pass on bad news!

After dropping Regina home, Robin made his way back to Arrow's Keep, the family mansion, deep in thought. He wasn't too sure how to sort things out now—what a bloody fool Darryl was! And how would Nick, the chef, react when he found out what had been going on between his wife and the manager? This could mean an almighty upheaval all round.

Sweeping into the long drive, he sighed, feeling empty and frustrated, wishing with all his heart that he was not going to be spending the evening with his parents—who would naturally want to know what he'd been doing all day. It would have been great to be chatting things over with Regina, just the two of them. His brow cleared momentarily as he thought over their time together earlier. When she'd emerged from the changing cubicle in the shop he'd almost done a double-take.

She'd looked beautiful, standing there waiting for his verdict.

He smiled to himself then, as he sat there with the engine switched off. He'd not been able, at first, to make out why she'd taken the new coat off in the car—but of course he should have guessed straight away! He knew that he'd made it impossible for her to refuse his gift, but when and where she'd be wearing it was to be her choice, not his!

The next morning Zelena decided that, as she'd had to entertain her son for the whole of yesterday, today it was to be Regina's turn.

"I feel quite tired," she said as, still wearing her dressing gown, she watched Regina clean the grate and set the fire ready for lighting. "So I'm going to have a long hot bath and give myself a makeover. You don't mind if I stay here while you take Evan out, do you, Regina? I just feel like a day spent doing absolutely nothing."

"Of course I don't mind," Regina said at once, privately thinking that a day doing nothing sounded rather attractive. But 'doing nothing' didn't mean not spending time with Evan, and being alone with her little nephew would suit her fine!

She was just getting herself and the child ready to go out when the phone rang, and Robin's voice throbbed across the wires. Regina sighed briefly. The man's intrusion into her life was becoming a habit!

"Regina? Um—I've been thinking…It's a superb day today—really warm for early April…so different from yesterday—and I was wondering whether you—and the family—would like to come over here and admire our spring flowers." He paused. "I feel bad, having used up half your weekend on business, and I thought you might appreciate a few hours in the country." He hesitated. "Evan could bring his football—there's masses of space for a kick-around."

The rush of pleasure that swept over her took Regina by surprise. She would just love to visit Arrow's Keep, and see how the other half of the world lived! But, much more than that, his suggestion that Evan might like to play in the grounds pleased her more than anything.

"Oh—that's very kind, Robin," she said hesitantly. "But I'll have to ask Evan—he thinks we're going swimming." She looked down at the child, who was standing by her side. "Swimming or football, Evan?" she asked. "You choose."

"Football," Evan answered promptly. "Are we going to the park?"

"Sort of." Regina smiled. "A different one—and one you'll like!" She spoke into the phone handset again. "Evan thanks you very much and is pleased to accept,' she said.

"Great, I'll be over at ten-thirty."

After she'd rung off, Regina told Zelena about the arrangements for the day and wasn't surprised when her sister's face fell.

"Oh…I might have liked to come too—if I wasn't so tired," she said. "You must tell me all about it when you come home, and I'll come next time."

Regina was glad that her sister would not be accompanying them. She didn't particularly want the girl getting to know Robin and becoming attached to him—which she knew was a distinct possibility. Life had enough complications at the moment without asking for trouble, she thought. It would be far safer for just her and Evan and Robin to spend the day together, and the thought of them as a threesome filled her with unexpected pleasure.

Zelena was safely out of sight in the bathroom when Robin arrived. Regina shut the door behind them and they went down the path together, with Evan clutching his precious football and trainers. Robin automatically lifted the little boy into the car and fastened his seat belt.

"This is low for you, isn't it, Evan?" he said. "Next time I'll bring a specially raised car seat for you to sit on, so that you can see out more easily."

Regina made herself take a long, deep breath as she looked over her shoulder at the child. The small face was wreathed in smiles as they exchanged glances—he'd never been in such a car in his life! And Robin's last remark more than implied that this wasn't to be a one-off occasion!

Forcing every negative thought from her mind, Regina sat back, determined to enjoy the day ahead. If only for Evan's sake. The little boy lived a very happy life—she made sure of that—but the male influence was obviously missing, and that did worry her when she allowed herself to dwell on it. Especially when, a few months ago, Evan had come home from a birthday party wanting to know why a daddy didn't live with them.

When they arrived at Arrow's Keep, Regina had difficulty in not gasping out loud. The fine Victorian building was grand enough, but as they drove around the curved driveway the grounds were a mass of crocuses, daffodils and narcissus, which swept across the lawns in wave after wave of sunny color.

"Oh, Robin," she whispered. "This is…magical!"

He grinned across at her. "I thought it might appeal," he said. "We'll walk across the field to the river later—but first we'll have coffee, and you must come and meet my parents."

Regina bit her lip. She hadn't expected to meet the Locksley family—not yet, anyway—and was relieved that Arrow's Keep was well away from town and the possibility that she might be seen with Robin by any of her friends at Van Lycen. Despite her pleasure at being here with Evan, she couldn't help feeling disloyal—and dishonest too. This time next year it could all be different, but for the moment the situation was too raw for comfort, she thought.

They went into the house through the vast kitchen, where Megan, the elderly housekeeper, was preparing lunch, and Robin introduced Regina briefly as they passed.

"I'll bring coffee into the garden room in a few minutes, Robin," Megan said, smiling at Regina and Evan. Surrounded by the Sunday newspapers, Tim and Alice Locksley looked up as Robin came in, followed by the others. Regina was instantly put at ease by the older couple, who greeted her in a very friendly way. They almost pounced on Evan, who was looking adorable in a fashionable little boy's outfit, his cute face and golden curls shining with health.

"Do come in, my dear," Alice said, getting up. "Robin has told us about you…and this is Evan! What a beautiful child!" Alice Locksley was a smart woman, obviously no longer young, but with strong grey hair brushed up into a chignon, and quizzical black eyes which twinkled as she spoke.

Tim, tall and distinguished-looking, stood up too, and came over to shake Regina's hand. "So this is Robin's new assistant—glad to meet you, my dear," he said, gazing down into her eyes, and Regina could see immediately where Robin's blue ones originated! The two pairs were replicas, she could see so much of Robin in his father.

Megan came in then with the coffee, and a glass of juice for Evan, while Regina surreptitiously glanced around her. What on earth must Robin have thought of their place? she wondered, and suddenly she felt lost and out of her depth. She didn't belong here, with this fabulously wealthy family…Being employed in their office was one thing, but sitting drinking coffee and being made to feel so at home unnerved her. She was like a fish out of water, she thought helplessly.

But Evan had no such hang-ups, and, encouraged by Alice and Tim, was chatting away telling them all about school, and his toys, and the things he liked to do. "Robin's going to play football with me in a minute," he said. "Aren't you, Robin?"

Regina was surprised at the child's easy familiarity. There was no shyness or hanging around her—as he sometimes did when strangers were around. Evan had made himself quite at home, and was clearly enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"Yes, we'll go outside in a minute," Robin said, ruffling Evan's curls. "And afterwards would you like to see my train set, Evan?"

"Yes, please!" Evan said at once, and Alice smiled across at Regina.

"I'm afraid we can't bear to dismantle Robin's beloved train set," she said. "It's permanently set up in one of the spare rooms—to give it some use Megan's four grandchildren come over and play with it from time to time." She paused and looked across at her son. "And when no one's looking I'm sure Robin gets it going now and then," she said fondly.

Regina didn't look across at Robin as she listened to what Alice was saying. It was difficult to imagine the masterful Robin Locksley on the floor playing with his toys! Fortunately, the Van Lycen question didn't arise in the conversation, which pleased Regina. She wanted to forget all about work today and concentrate on enjoying herself, and seeing that Evan had a good time. So, presently, the three of them went outside, where Robin and the little boy started to play an enthusiastic game of football while Regina admired the thousands of spring flowers that carpeted the lawns.

Wandering around in the surprisingly warm sunlight, and hearing Evan's shrieks of delight from nearby, Regina felt an almost overwhelming sense of sadness. For herself and for Evan. Here, there was everything that anyone could possibly wish for—a perfect place for a child to grow up. But she could never match it—hard though she tried to get everything right. Evan needed a man's influence, she thought miserably. Not just for things like playing football, but for the deeper, more important things in life. The years were flying by, and before they knew it Evan would be growing up and away from her. Would she be able to cope then, and with all the teenage problems that were bound to occur?

Although it was not cold, she shivered suddenly, and went back to join the others, stopping for a second to take in what she was seeing. Tall, elegant, and sophisticated Robin Locksley was throwing himself across the grass to stop her little eight-year old from kicking the ball between the makeshift goal-posts they'd erected! But she reminded herself that this was not the only time she'd seen the man in a less than businesslike position…Her mental picture of him stretched out on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, refused to go away!

"You must pick some daffodils to take home with you later," Robin said as she came up to them. "And I'm fed up with playing with Evan, because he's scored more goals than me."

Evan, hot and breathless, ran up to Regina. "I like it here," he said. "It's fun. Can we come again soon, Regina?"

"Of course, you can," Robin said, answering for her. "In fact, I shall insist on it!" He threw a glance at Regina, and for the millionth time his eyes held her captive and sent her blood rushing. He looked younger than she'd ever seen him, his hair tousled and damp, his wide brow moist with exercise, and when he suddenly scooped Evan up and put him on his shoulders to go back into the house she almost burst with an indescribable feeling of happiness. Evan was having a fantastic day! And so was she!

Presently it was announced that lunch was to be eaten in the kitchen. "We usually have it here in the middle of the day," Alice explained. "It's cozier, and more convenient for Megan, rather than taking everything into the dining room."

They all sat together at the long wooden table and began to enjoy the beautifully cooked lamb and spring vegetables. Evan ate every last scrap of his, to Regina's relief. He usually ate most of what she cooked for him, but you could never be sure that he would like someone else's cooking, she thought. And when ice cream and hot chocolate sauce was presented for pudding, the little boy's eyes shone even brighter.

"I didn't think Evan would necessarily appreciate apple pie," Alice said, as she cut Regina a generous slice. "But ice cream is usually safe. Megan's grandchildren eat here sometimes, when she has to look after them."

Regina smiled her appreciation, thinking what a lovely family this was. Rich they might be, but pretentious they certainly were not. They seemed as ordinary as anyone else, liking the same things as everyone else. It was perseverance and hard work that had brought them to their position in life, she thought.

Glancing up, she saw Robin looking at her, and he gave her the merest wink as their eyes met. She'd love to know what he was thinking, because their relationship—such as it was—seemed to be taking more twists and turns than a rollercoaster. What on earth was she doing here, lunching with the Locksley family, in their vast home? And what was she doing here with Robin, the employer from hell, the destroyer of people's careers and hopes? And none of it was her fault!

After lunch, Evan followed Tim happily upstairs to view the extravagant train layout. It surprised Regina that he didn't insist that she go as well. "See you later, Regina," the child said, as he left the room holding Tim's hand.

Robin pushed back his chair. "Come on—let me show you around," he said, "while my mother has her usual post-lunch forty winks!"

The gardens were far more extensive than they'd appeared, and soon Robin and Regina had lost sight of the house altogether. Presently, they came to a small wooden lodge, built between the trees, and Robin pushed open the door for Regina to go inside.

"I used to have picnics here with my friends—after we'd skinny-dipped in the river," he said. He sighed. "But those days are past, sadly. No one uses this much anymore—though the gardener has left some tools here, I see."

It was a charming structure, facing downhill towards the river, which was just visible through the trees, and it contained a small, strong wooden table, a couple of deckchairs, and a two-seater swing chair. Robin sat gingerly down on one side, and patted the seat beside him for Regina to sit as well. "I think it's still in good enough nick to hold our combined weight," he said. "Well, my weight," he added.

Regina sat down as well, and leaned her head back. "This is such a beautiful place, Robin," she said quietly. "You were very lucky to be brought up here."

"I was," he agreed. "Though I don't think I realized it at the time. I was always allowed to bring my friends here—it was a fun time for me."

They were so close that Regina could feel his strong thigh against hers, the warmth of his flesh mingling with her own. She ran her tongue over her lips, aware that her pulse had begun to race, and to break the spell that he always seemed to cast on her when they were alone she said, "Have you decided what you're going to do about the manager, the chef, and the chef's wife?" she asked lightly, and he frowned, his mood changing in a second.

"I was hoping for your input." Robin said. After she gave it, which involved, the two in the affair ending it immediately. Regina turned to him.

She looked up into his eyes, a slight frown clouding her expression. She wished that she could reach right into the mind of the man, really interpret what was going on behind those expressive eyes, she thought. What did he really want from her that he couldn't find elsewhere? she asked herself honestly. Because there was nothing special about her, and never had been. She'd been aware of that for most of her life. As for his seduction attempt the other day in his flat—she knew that that counted for absolutely nothing. That sort of passionate incident was obviously normal routine for his type—relevant only to the passing moment, easily discounted and forgotten.

"Regina!" Suddenly, Evan's voice broke the brief silence between them, and Robin cleared his throat.

"Anyway—thanks for your advice," he said. "I'll let you know what I intend to do, but we may have to go over there again at some point."

Standing up quickly, they went outside, where Alice, Tim and Evan were strolling towards them. The little boy ran up to Regina.

"Robin's got an ace train set," he said. "I was allowed to work it by myself!"

"That's lovely, darling," Regina said, smiling down at her little nephew.

Together they all wandered down to the river, where Evan's attention was soon taken up by finding small stones to throw into the water.

"He's having such a lovely day, Mrs. Locksley." Regina said, glad to have someone else to talk to for a minute, and to disengage herself from her employer and his tactics. She was aware of feeling unsettled—again! "Thank you so much for inviting us," she murmured.

"Oh, I hope you'll come often, my dear—and do call me Alice," the woman added.

They sat down together on a grassy boulder a little way away, while the men watched Evan, and Alice said, "The house is much too big now for Tim and me, of course. It was different when Robin was a child, and all his friends came to stay and to play. But the place—and the grounds—needs children. It's a family home, not a residence for the elderly!" She turned to smile at Regina. "But that's our problem!" She paused. "Robin has spoken so well of you—he says you're the first intelligent woman he's employed to date!"

"Oh, that's nice," Regina said, feeling embarrassed at the older woman's words. "I hope I shall live up to that!" She looked away for a second. "You must be very proud of him, Alice."

"Oh, of course we are—but he took rather a long time to grow up, you know! And that was our fault, of course. An only child, and we gave him the best of everything." She was silent for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. "It's not good to be an only child, you know," she went on. "To develop properly, to learn about life, there should be siblings to spar with, to share with, to match up to. And that's what we didn't give him. We always meant to, but we were so caught up with our various business interests it never seemed the right time. And before we knew it it was too late!"

She shook her head briefly. "We spoilt Robin, and never expected too much of him, so he did spend a long time having too good a time! But since my husband was diagnosed with a heart complaint he's changed overnight—it's quite incredible. He takes virtually all the responsibility now for our businesses—which is a great relief. There does come a time when one must take a back seat. The work is hard, tiring, and relentless." She patted Regina's knee. "I know he's been on the look-out for a good assistant for a very long time, so we're grateful that he seems to have found one at last!"

The two women chatted amiably for a while, and Regina explained something of her background, and of her fears, to Alice, who was a thoughtful listener. But soon the sun went in, and Regina smiled, glancing at her watch. "We must be going home soon," she said gently. "I know Evan won't want to leave, but my sister will be expecting us at teatime."

"Oh, must you go so soon? It's been so nice having a young woman to chat to, and hearing a child's voice in the place!" Alice said.

But presently they took their leave of Alice and Tim, and Robin walked slowly back with them to the car.

"We've had a fantastic day, Robin. Thanks," Regina said simply, looking up at him.

He didn't reply for a moment, but watched as she strapped Evan into the back seat. "I really must have a meeting with you soon, one to one, Regina," he said. "Perhaps it would be best for us to go to my flat, where we can discuss things uninterrupted?" He looked away for a second. "Find an excuse to have Thursday afternoon off. I'm free that day," he added abruptly.

Regina got into the car and shut the door, looking up at him through the open window. "I'll do my best," she said slowly. "It may be difficult, but I'll try and manage it somehow…" Then, with a brief nod of her head, she looked away, suddenly anxious at the coldness of his request, but knowing that of course she would do exactly as instructed!

Regina couldn't help feeling a warm glow of contentment. While she had to admit that she'd really enjoyed every minute of her time spent with the Locksleys, it was Evan's obvious delight which had pleased her the most. Together with the undeniable fact that she couldn't help liking Robin!

When they got home, she was surprised to find that Zelena had gone out. A note on the kitchen table announced that the girl had taken herself off into town for a couple of hours. Regina was just tucking Evan up for the night when Zelena returned.

"Where have you been? The shops are long shut. I was getting worried!" Regina teased.

"Oh…just wandering around town for a bit," Zelena remarked casually, going over to the bed to give her son a kiss. "Did you have a good time?"

Regina gave her a brief outline of their day, with Evan chipping in enthusiastically, and presently the two women went downstairs.

As soon as they were alone Zelena uddenly burst into a flood of hysterical tears, slipping down onto the floor and covering her face with her hands. Full of alarm, Regina crouched down beside her to hold her tightly. "Whatever is the matter?"

Between gasps and sobs Zelena poured her heart out to Regina, who could only sit there in a state of unbelievable shock as she listened. It was difficult to take everything in, to make sense of it, but eventually a cold rush of apprehension flooded her body. What sort of reaction was this going to get in certain quarters?

She let Zelena go over and over everything for a solid hour, before she finally felt able to go and make some tea for them both, while promising her sister that somehow she would make things right. As she stood waiting for the kettle to boil Regina couldn't believe that such a happy day could end so disastrously. She buried her face in her hands. Once again, it had all landed in her lap!

As Robin had instructed, Regina arranged to take Thursday afternoon off. Thankfully, Rose had readily accepted Regina's excuse of a personal appointment with her bank, and soon she was once more sitting next to her employer on the way to his flat, feeling depressed and anxious.

The predicament that Zelena had presented them with was proving to be an almost unbearable burden to her, and Regina knew that it would change everything. Obviously, it would mean the end of her association with the Locksley dynasty. That was a foregone conclusion. She shuddered as she recalled Sunday evening and Zelena's histrionics. She hadn't managed to get much sleep since. But she'd decided that today would be the ideal opportunity to draw everything to a conclusion. Whatever the very important business reasons Robin had for insisting they have this time together, nothing was more important than what she had to say to him.

Once they arrived, Robin made them some tea and handed her a cup. He put his tea down without tasting it, and said flatly, "I want us to have a serious discussion." He was choosing his words carefully. "I want a more…shall we say—established agreement than we have at present," he began, and Regina frowned. She didn't know what he was driving at—but anyway it didn't matter now.

He came across to stand close to her, forcing her to look up at him. "I want you to link yourself more…personally…with me," he said slowly, and when she continued to look mystified, he went on, "I'm talking about marriage, Regina. And don't look like that! Are you so blind that the thought has never crossed your mind? Most women would have thought of it by now!"

Regina was staggered—and she almost did! She put her tea down and steadied herself against the back of the sofa.

"I'll spell it out for you," he went on. "I've been thinking about it for some time, and I believe it would be the perfect solution for both of us—mutually convenient in every way. Don't you get it? I want you when I want you, not just between the hours of nine and five. I need your good sense, your loyalty, your perceptiveness, your dedication. If we live together under the same roof it'll make things run more smoothly, more efficiently. I'll have everything I need—and you'll have everything you'll ever want or need for the rest of your life."

Regina suddenly found the ability to speak, but when she did her voice was more of a croak! "You're my boss, Robin," she said, trying to add firmness to her voice. "Business and…personal…relationships should be kept strictly apart!"

"Precisely," he said smoothly. "I've always avoided engaging in any relationships with members of staff—"

"But surely what you've just suggested—?"

"You won't just be a member of staff, will you, you little fool? You'll be my wife! You'll become one of the Locksleys!"

Regina swallowed, reeling from this latest onslaught on her emotions. "I'm sorry, but for me, the only acceptable aspect of our relationship is the formal one." She shook her head. "Have I got to explain everything to you again? Zelena and Evan are utterly dependent on me. They are my life. I can't afford to think of anything or anyone else!"

"Oh, no?" He reached forward in one swift move and pulled her towards him, covering her mouth with his. "I think I'm beginning to know more about you than you know about yourself…" he said softly.

Gathering her strength from somewhere, she pushed him away. "No, Robin. You don't understand. I…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," he said huskily. "You rather enjoy your life of martyrdom, don't you, Regina? There's a certain safety in what you have, with no emotional interruptions or commitments, no man to share your existence with. Yes, your sister and her son need you—but you need them, don't you? You enjoy their reliance on you. And what I'm offering you is the best of all possible worlds! You'll do yourself a big favor—and them too. There's plenty of room for them at Arrow's Keep—they'd have their own part of the house, the run of the gardens—it would be their home! Surely you can see all the advantages? See what a practical, sensible thing it would be—for all of us?"

He released her slightly, waiting for a response. Looking up at him helplessly, Regina thought, Well, that was her first proposal of marriage. But what a proposal!

Suddenly her mind cleared, and she said coldly, "What you've just accused me of—that I'm a martyr to the family cause—is true to some extent, I suppose, Robin. But I do have an even deeper reason for wanting nothing to change." She took a deep breath. "I was employed by someone once who was almost a carbon copy of you—in fact in some ways you could be blood brothers." She looked away, knowing that he was staring at her intently. "And do you know what? I believed that man—believed every promise that he made. But when something happened to make me see how close I was to ruining my life I got out. Fast." She swallowed. "You accused me of being blind just now. I was certainly blind then! And it made me realize that my true happiness will only ever be found with my family. Where I am, where I'm rooted. Where I can trust. And so far, nothing has happened to make me change my mind."

He shrugged then, and his lip curled. "You're misguided, Regina. Take my word for it. The years will fly by, and there'll come a time when Evan won't need you—he'll be off living his own life. And you'll have given up half of yours! You'll be redundant! And what then? Will you look around for someone else to nurture?"

Regina was stung at his words, even though she knew he was right about Evan wanting his independence one day. "My sister will always need me—" she began.

"It'll only take the right man to come along one day—someone who will understand her needs. Anyway…" he picked up his mug of tea and drank "…you'll obviously want time to think over what I've put to you, but be careful. This could be a turning point in your life that may never come again."

Regina felt like bursting into tears. How could he think that she'd ever accept such a proposal? That she would agree to a marriage of convenience? And it was his own convenience that was uppermost in his mind! The word 'love' had been conspicuous by its absence! He clearly saw her as a good business deal, that was all! And although she never really expected to marry, if it ever did happen it would be for love! And to someone who needed her as a loving partner, not a live-in PA!

The last few minutes had almost bowled her over, but she found the strength to pick up her tea and take a sip, even though her hands were shaking. Now it was her turn!

"There's something else we need to discuss," she said quietly. "Something very serious."

She looked up at him. "Have you been in to the store—to Sanford's—this week?"

He frowned. "No, I haven't. I've been caught up elsewhere. I've been ringing in, of course, but my managers are more than capable of holding the fort. Why do you ask?"

Regina's mouth dried. "You've not heard anything about any…stealing?" she said hoarsely.

"Stealing?" he repeated curiously. "Why on earth should you ask that? There've been a couple of incidents of petty pilfering, I believe. That's all. Nothing important."

Regina took a long, deep breath. "I'm afraid it is very important, Robin," she said. "Because it concerns Zelena." She looked away for a second, biting her lip, knowing that the words she was going to utter would hurt her like a knife wound. "She stole a scarf—an expensive scarf—on Sunday…" Now the words came quickly. "She was admiring a rack of them that they've got by the main entrance door, and in an act of total and utter stupidity she slipped one of them into her bag."

Regina took another desperate sip from her mug. "Of course, the security guard saw her, stopped her, and warned her that she might face prosecution. She's threatened to kill herself if she ever has to go to court." She looked up at Robin, her eyes filling with tears. "And the thing is, she wanted the wretched thing for me, not for herself. It was to be a present for me."

There was a moment's complete silence as Robin took this in, then, "Your poor, poor sister," he said quietly. "How utterly traumatic for her."

Regina was amazed at the kindness of his remark. "How can you say that?" she asked shakily. "She stole…actually stole something. And was caught!"

"Because Zelena is in need of help—of support," he replied grimly. "She obviously lost all confidence after Evan's father took off, and she must feel so unwanted, so ineffectual—especially with a sister like you as an example of what she could be worth. Doing something completely out of character is typical behavior for someone who needs consolation and reassurance."

He shook his head, and Regina could almost—but not quite—have thrown her arms around him. She would never have credited Robin Locksley with this level of understanding!

She took a hanky from her pocket and blew her nose. Confessing Zelena's crime had been a terrible thing to do, especially to someone like Robin Locksley, and she realized that she'd almost begun to sob. "So…" She sniffed. "Now that you know our…dark side, you'll be wanting to reconsider your proposition. We're in disgrace and I feel freaked out about it, to be truthful—even though I find it hard to blame my sister."

Now he caught hold of her again, his voice raw. "You idiot, Regina," he said. "Do you really think that my opinion of you is altered in any way by what you've just told me? For heaven's sake, give me some credit, woman!" He folded his arms around her, and despite her tortured emotions she found herself wallowing in the feel of him, of his arms wrapped around her. "On the contrary, this makes my—ambitions—even more worthy of consideration, don't you agree?" he murmured.

"Just think. We can arrange the best possible treatment for Zelena—which she is desperately in need of. And as for Evan." He released her and turned away for a second. "Nothing will be too good for Evan. He'll go to a top school, have whatever is needed to help him grow into a fully-rounded adult."

The tone of his voice was throbbing, urgent, and, despite being stung by some of his remarks, Regina felt herself beginning to let her mind think the unthinkable. Could she really go against all her preconceived notions and go along with his request? But what sort of a union would it be? she asked herself. He'd spelt out all the pros and cons in a way that only someone like Robin Locksley could—but, as always, it did make some sense! Could she honestly afford to turn him down? Yet what woman looked for a sensible marriage? Not that there wouldn't be moments of passion—he'd demonstrated that side of his nature before—but…love? He didn't know the meaning of the word. And what was the chilling phrase he'd used when describing his ex-marriage? That his 'terms and conditions' didn't tally? What on earth could that have meant?

Robin glanced at her, realizing the thoughts which must be teeming through her mind. After all, what he'd just put to her had come as a complete shock—she had never had any designs on him, or his wealth, which was something he'd had to battle with from other females for most of his life. Thinking briefly of his ex-wife, he curled his lip dismissively. Marian and the woman standing so close to him were like Chanel and Wal-Mart!

The afternoon started to slip by, and presently it seemed to Regina that this was just another meeting that he'd called. They sat apart, not touching now, and Robin broached one or two other topics relating to work—which calmed Regina down and made her feel less uneasy. But she knew that he would expect her to make a decision, and that he didn't like being kept waiting!

But he wasn't going to get her answer that quickly! He'd presented her with the biggest crisis she'd ever had to face, and she needed time to think it out. And who could she ask for advice? she thought miserably. Certainly not Zelena. For the first time in a long while Regina felt lonely and insecure. The future which had seemed so straightforward now appeared fraught with impossible upheaval and drama. Robin Locksley's input had seen to that!

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "I'm going to be out of the office tomorrow, and part of next week, so that'll give you some time to yourself—to make up your mind." He smiled darkly at her troubled features. "Just take a step back, Regina, and relax. Look at the whole picture. You'll begin to see that I'm right about this. About us."

Of course, Mr Always Right was never wrong, she thought, staring up at him, at the strong mouth and determined jaw. But if she did agree—and it was a big if—what would everyone think? And did that matter anymore?

Suddenly he said cheerfully, "I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight—we'll eat early so as not to be late getting back. Are you hungry?"

"No," Regina replied promptly, completely robbed of any appetite.

„Well, that's too bad," he said. "Because after any important discussions I'm always starving!" He glanced at his watch. "Go and tidy up, and I'll book a table somewhere rather special that I know." When she didn't move, he pulled her roughly to her feet. "Come on—I promise you that you won't be able to resist what's on offer. And it'll be a small celebration to mark the next important step which I hope you'll be taking!"

The following Wednesday evening, sitting in the room which he used as his office at Arrow's Keep, Robin stared at his computer with blank eyes. The several meetings he'd attended over the previous few days had been productive enough, but throughout his time away from the area his main and overriding thought had been his proposal of marriage to Regina—and her refusal! That was not going to be the last word on the matter—even though he knew he had some way to go to make her see the validity of his plans. But…he'd succeed. Oh, yes, he'd succeed.

He got up and moved across to stare out of the window. The gardens looked equally lovely at night-time, he thought briefly, etched out as they were by beams from the spot lights. He knew Regina would love seeing it like this…her child-like reaction would be spontaneous. Here would be the perfect setting to make her change her mind, he mused.

His jaw clenched at his own situation—a situation he'd never imagined he'd find himself in. Trying to convince a female that he was good marriage material! Women had always found him attractive—he'd known that since his teens—and he'd enjoyed every minute of the attention he'd got. He was also aware that wealth—for which he had to thank his parents—was a powerful aphrodisiac. But the big downside was that those two advantages brought their own problems, and meeting so many members of the opposite sex had made him realize that it would never be easy to choose one woman whom he could trust—and tolerate—and who would be useful to him. And who didn't have her eye on the main chance. He admitted that he'd thought Marian would fit all his criteria when they'd first got together, but no one could have guessed how that would turn out!

He turned away, annoyed that his ex-wife had crept into his thoughts. It was Regina whom he had to win over, and getting to her through her family seemed the way to do it. Because he knew that they would always come first. He shrugged. He didn't care which route he used, just so long as he got there in the end.

His mobile rang suddenly, interrupting his reverie.

"Robin? I want to speak to you…I must speak to you…" Regina said, and hearing her voice made him smile.

"Of course…When?"

"Now—tonight. I need to speak to you…in private." There was a pause. "It's important."

He grinned to himself. Of course, it was!

"I'll pick you up in about forty minutes." He hesitated, thinking quickly.

"There's a great small café on the outskirts I know. Where we won't be disturbed," he added.

Regina's knees trembled as she put down the receiver. How was he going to take this! She knew very well that he didn't like having his plans overturned but—well, for once in his life he was going to have to accept it. And what about her? she asked herself, her shoulders drooping for a second. Was she really letting this opportunity slip away forever? And—much, much more vital—could she close the door on a relationship that she had never dreamed would ever come her way? Every time they had been close, and he had touched her, had left an indelible mark on her consciousness, her memory. She swallowed hard on the lump in her throat.

She made her excuses to Zelena, who glanced at her anxiously.

"Are you going to see Robin?" she asked.

"Umm…yes, I think so," Regina replied vaguely, hating the way she was always having to be evasive to Zelena—and to everyone else. Well, that was all going to stop! If she could gather up all her strength to face her employer with the unpleasant facts, she might be able to return to the straightforward and uncomplicated life she'd lived before she'd met him.

Presently, as they drove into the, he glanced across at her. "I'm very flattered that you seem so anxious to see me, Regina," he said. "I hope you've been doing a lot of thinking!"

Regina closed her eyes for a minute, to stop the tears she felt from actually materializing. And why was she about to cry? she asked herself. Was it for Robin, or Evan, or Zelena…or for herself? She was honest enough to admit that this time her tears were purely selfish.

Robin drew up outside a small cafe almost at the end of a narrow country road. It was well-lit and inviting, and as she walked in, she wished that time would stop, and that there wouldn't be any need for her to inform him of the drastic step she was about to take. Not just because she knew he would be absolutely furious, but because she was practically being ripped to pieces by her divided loyalties. To her colleagues, to her family, but mostly to him!

He found a quiet corner table for them in the lounge bar, and looked down at her curiously as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. "Would you like a glass of champagne?" He smiled at her mischievously. "I hope this is to be a celebration!"

She didn't look up. "You choose," she said dully, and he turned at once to go to the bar.

Presently he returned, with a glass of champagne for her and an orange juice for him. Regina immediately took a gulp of her drink before glancing up and looking at him for the first time. Those intense windows of his soul had their usual impact, and she blurted it out before losing her will-power. "I can't work for you, Robin Nor marry you. I'm sorry. Something has happened which makes it impossible. It's over between us. Please don't say anything to make me change my mind. Please!'

Now the tears began to flow, and he let her weep silently for several seconds. "You will give me the privilege of an explanation, I hope, Regina?" he said flatly.

Taking another clean tissue from her bag, she dabbed at her eyes and nose, realizing that she must look a complete mess. She hadn't even put a comb through her hair since she'd come home from work. She looked up, her eyes red and swimming, and suddenly the words poured out while he listened.

"A few days ago," she began, "David and Joey—two of the senior members of staff—called us all together with a serious proposal. They want to start a co-operative and for us to continue trading under another name—'New Lycen'. David's got a relative who'll let us use a restored barn on his land where we can set everything up. There's good dry storage space for supplies, and a sort of office space for the computers." She paused to drink some more wine before adding quickly, "And they seem to have done their homework. They're getting a loan from the bank and putting up their houses as collateral."

She paused, biting her lip until it hurt. "And I'm forced to go with them—because it would be almost impossible without Rose and me. Between us we've always done the cataloguing, ordering, invoicing—all the technical stuff a newcomer would take months to grasp. And the accounts have always been my job." She didn't dare look him in the eye. "So how could I say, well, you all carry on, because I've got a super job lined up with the Locksley group—I don't need New Lycen?" She shook her head helplessly. "If I did that, the whole idea would almost certainly stall." She gulped, closing her eyes briefly. "As for your other…offer—well, that's irrelevant now, isn't it? I've simply got to throw my lot in with this idea, help to make it work."

Robin gave a snort of angry derision. "And what makes you think you can succeed where the Lewises so dismally failed?" he began.

"It'll take time," she said quickly. "But we've got a sound customer base, and everyone likes to support something new, support the underdog." She looked away. "I think it was when George, who's in charge of stock control, shed tears because all is not lost after all that my mind was made up."

"Very touching," Robin remarked dryly.

"I will return all the money you've already paid me as soon as I can," she said, swallowing hard as she spoke, and wondering when she was going to be able to do that!

"And what are you all going to live on until these big orders start rolling in?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, the final bonuses you're paying will be sufficient for the time being," she began, "and—"

"Hmm. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hasty or so generous," he said, and Regina looked up at him sharply.

"You did promise…"

"Of course," he agreed curtly.

"I just can't deny them this chance," she said miserably. "I can't let everyone down."

"You're not so worried about letting me down!"

"I am worried!" Regina protested, the tears threatening again.

"And apparently not too upset about Evan and Zelena's prospects either, are you?" he began, and she flared up at his words.

"Don't you dare keep bringing them into this," she said, so fiercely that one or two other drinkers looked up in surprise. "Anyway, somehow or other I'll make sure we have enough to get by!" She drained her glass. "I've never had to rely on anyone before. And as for you, Robin, and your needs—losing my services isn't the end of the world. You'll find someone else to do exactly as you want."

"I don't want someone else. I want you," he said slowly, as he looked deeply into her eyes to emphasize his point. "And I can't believe your lack of logic, Regina. Go on—admit it. You know very well what's best—the step you should really be taking—yet you persist in clinging to your over-developed sense of loyalty to an out-dated organization that'll be wallowing in debt again before you know it!"

Regina stood up, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere and that there was nothing more to say. She knew he was furious and upset, and she couldn't really blame him—because she'd well and truly sunk his plans on all fronts! And Robin Locksley did not like that!

They drove home and he stopped outside her door, switching off the engine. She knew that he was angry with her, and that anger seared her flesh with a burning heat. What she most wanted in all the world was for him to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that he understood the problem and that somehow it would all come right. But he didn't do any of those things, only waited for her to get out of the car and leave. And, with the tears starting again, that was what she did. And this time he didn't even bother to get out and open the door for her.

In the house, Regina sank down onto the sofa and buried her face in her hands. What had she ever done to deserve all this trauma? she asked herself.

A light hand on her shoulder brought Regina back down to earth, and she looked up quickly to see Zelena standing there in her nightdress.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked gently, and for the first time in her memory Regina found herself in the unusual position of being comforted by her older sister.

"I haven't bothered to tell you this before, but Robin is dismantling Van Lycen in favor of a new hotel he wants to build on the site." She blew her nose for the hundredth time. "But the even more worrying thing is that the staff intend going it alone somewhere else. And I honestly don't know if it can work. But I must agree to go with them, even though Robin has offered me another position with him. But I can't take that, can I? I can't let the others down!"

"Of course you can, Regina!" Zelena said. "Leave them all to it and look out for yourself. If you've got the chance of something else, you should grab it with both hands!" The girl's brow furrowed at the thought that their income might suddenly be threatened.

"No, I can't be the only one to throw cold water on the idea. It could be a last-ditch stand for some of them." Regina got up. "I must go to bed now—even if I don't manage to sleep. And don't worry, I'll make sure we don't starve!"

As he drove back to Arrow's Keep, Robin's expression was dark. So, Regina was quite prepared to ignore his requirements and her family's needs—plus the offer of a gilt-edged future—in favor of a daft lame-duck notion in order to satisfy her over-heightened sense of doing the right thing! By everyone but him! His eyes narrowed as he sped along the almost deserted roads. Whatever she said, he was determined to have her—on his own terms. But she was just as determined. He knew that. He and she were a pigeon pair, he thought grimly.

Then a slow smile spread across his masterful features, which were strongly outlined in the reflective light from the powerful instrument panel in front of him. All right then, he thought, with more than a hint of satisfaction. He had no intention of being thwarted at this stage of his life by a mere slip of a girl who didn't know what was good for her! Arriving home, he accelerated into the drive and crunched to a stop in front of the big oak doors. There were winners and losers in any skirmish, he thought, and he'd make damned sure which one he'd be! Whatever it took!

The next day, the atmosphere at Van Lycen was charged with a tangible electricity as realization of the step they were taking dawned. The employees' plan for the firm was still very new, but already everyone was imagining how it would get started, and whether the transition would prove more difficult than they expected. Although the concept was generally approved of, there was an undeniable anxiety underlying the optimism. What if it all went wrong? Were they up to the mammoth task of going it alone? And what would be the reaction from Robin when he heard about it? Not that it would be any of his business now, everyone argued.

Regina kept her head down during all the discussions, offering only vague comments, but knowing very well that when Robin put in an appearance she was going to have great difficulty in not betraying her feelings. She was now exactly where she had been on New Year's Eve, when he'd first arrived on the scene, she thought dully, with all her emotions at basement level. She was just another member of staff, with no special privileges, no expectations—and no pressures. But how could she pretend that everything that had happened between her and the man was nothing—of no importance? It had been the most highly colored episode of her entire life—dazzlingly, blindingly, so! And its impact had left her feeling as if she had been put through a mangle.

That Friday Regina was alone, sitting at her desk sifting through some of the final invoices, when her internal phone rang.

"Come into my office, please." Robin's curt voice sent her heart straight into her mouth. She hadn't even realized he'd arrived! His interest in the place had seemed to be getting less and less as the end was approaching.

"Do you want to see any…files…records…?" she asked, trying not to let her voice sound as pathetic and little-girly as it seemed to her.

"No. No…thank you."

Regina made a face to herself. He was in masterful mode!

She entered his office without knocking, and he got up from his chair to face her. He looked even more fatally handsome than ever, and Regina had to look away quickly. Could it only have been two days ago that they'd sat together in the cafe while she'd given him the decision he hadn't wanted to hear? It seemed more like two years!

Now, she gazed at him steadily, and his own expression was equally determined. He didn't ask her to sit down.

"I've got some important news I think may interest you," he said, coming straight to the point as usual, and Regina's mouth went dry. What was coming this time?

"I thought you ought to know that we intend converting part of the fourth floor of Lanner's to accommodate Van Lycen, so that it can continue trading," he announced. He was in Managing Director mode, not expecting any interruption—and he didn't get any because Regina was dumbstruck! "It's actually been under review by the family before," he went on, "but we've now come to the conclusion that it would probably do very well. Initial costs will be absorbed by the rest of the store, and your loyal customers will soon get used to coming into town to buy their specialist leatherwork."

If he'd just said that he was taking the whole place, lock, stock and barrel, on a trip to the moon, the effect could not have been more dramatic. Regina was almost knocked sideways.

"Naturally," Robin said smoothly, "I'm calling everyone in this afternoon to let them know, and to find out whether anyone wants to resign. And, more importantly, to know who's coming with us." He paused, his eyes glinting with satisfaction at the effect his bombshell had had on Regina. "And of course, I expect…I'm anticipating…your opinion on the matter."

For a few moments they stared at each other in complete silence. Then he quirked one eyebrow, his firm mouth betraying the merest hint of amusement, and it made Regina fume inwardly.

"Well? Are you in favor of the transfer, Regina?"

She waited a few seconds before saying bluntly, "I shall never forgive you."

He raised both hands in mock surprise. "Why? What is there to forgive? Aren't I doing exactly what you—of all people—wanted?"

"How could you do that to me? I still can't believe it!" she said angrily, color rising in her cheeks. "You said that you and the family have been considering this…Why, then, didn't you tell me the other night? Didn't you think I'd be interested?"

He came from behind the desk towards her, and she automatically backed away defensively. Suddenly she realized that she didn't want to trust this man any more—anything he said or did, anything about him. He was unknowable!

"Look, I've explained that moving Van Lycen over to Lanner's is something the family have discussed before," he said slowly, "but we talked it over again yesterday, and we're in favor of giving it a go." He paused. "And I'm willing to bet that Van Lycen stands a better chance of survival under the Lanner's roof than by giving it a new name and sticking it in a field somewhere. Impressed though I was at the courageous notion," he added briefly.

By this time Regina's heart rate had begun to quieten, and she took a long, deep breath. What was this man like? She leant against a chair for a moment. "And I take it that my own position is—" she began. He interrupted.

"Exactly the same as before. You are employed by the Locksley group, and whether you actually sit in the office at Lanner's, or come with me elsewhere is neither here nor there. For the moment. And it's no one else's business, either." He smiled down at her darkly. "It'll be easy for you now, Regina. No eyebrows will be raised when we're together. They'll all have what they want—their future security—and I'll have what I want." He paused for a second. "I'll have you."

Suddenly the simple truth hit Regina with such unbelievable force that she nearly fainted. Surely, she thought, Robin would not go to such lengths just to get his own way in the matter of acquiring the assistant he wanted! The idea was so preposterous that she almost laughed out loud—a hysterical giggle that she knew wouldn't stop if she allowed it to start! The man was a monster if that was the case! It couldn't be that important to him, she thought. Even if the Van Lycen staff were equal beneficiaries of his determination. But she was beginning to know Robin, and the way his mind ticked! She felt sure her intuition was correct. Nothing would stand in the way of his wishes—whatever it took!

"I just don't believe you, Robin," she said slowly. "I don't believe you could have come to such an important decision virtually overnight."

He shrugged, and now he put a hand on her arm, making her flinch. "Believe what you like, Regina," he said quietly. "But before my hotel is up and running Van Lycen will have recommenced operations under the Lanner's banner." He treated her to another of his devastating slow smiles. "A good result all round—wouldn't you agree?"

Of course! It was just that—a good result, business as usual, ends neatly tied, Regina thought. She should have been feeling over the moon at the news, but she didn't. She felt wary and disturbed, her mind a kaleidoscope of shifting patterns. There was so much she liked about Robin, but his self-centred, thrusting determination to get exactly what he wanted at all times could be a distinctly unpleasant characteristic—and one which she'd seen enough of to last a lifetime! But then she remembered how wonderful he had been with Evan.

Afterwards, she couldn't remember how long they must have stood there in complete silence, but finally as she turned to leave the room, he said, "We have plenty of things to discuss, Regina. I'm sure you will agree that there are some important details still to be sorted and, since there's no time like the present, perhaps you'd allow me to take you out to dinner tonight?"

"No—I'm sorry…I'm not free tonight," Regina said firmly. "Some other time." The only thing she wanted to do was to stay at home, shut the doors and hide in the bed! she thought. The thought of spending about four hours in close proximity to Robin discussing 'important' details was the most unattractive prospect she could envisage!

"Tomorrow night, then," he said. "I'll book a table at the Imperial—you enjoyed it last time, didn't you?"

Later that evening, after she'd put Evan to bed, Regina sat down opposite Zelena, who was idly flicking through a magazine. Glancing at her sister, Regina envied her the ability she seemed to have of switching off her troubles—she'd not referred to the matter of the stolen scarf since the evening she'd poured out her heart to Regina, though each time Robin's name came up her features did express a fleeting anxiety. But that was just like Zelena, Regina thought, she always did brush any fears under the carpet, out of sight, hoping they'd go away—or hoping that Regina would make them go away.

But the one that didn't go away was fast asleep upstairs, and Regina smiled to herself. Sometimes a nightmare could turn into the sweetest of dreams, she thought. Then her brow furrowed. She herself had been living between those two scenarios ever since Robin had entered her life—and it wasn't over yet! Yes, she still had her job—and, yes, all her colleagues and friends at Van Lycen had theirs. The reaction to the news that afternoon, when Robin had explained what he intended doing, had been one hundred percent in favor. The relief had naturally been spontaneous and genuine, and Regina had joined in with the general surprise and gratitude, being careful not to look at Robin, because she'd known what she'd see in those penetrating blue eyes. Total smug satisfaction! But in spite of all the positives, the mountain she still had to climb was her decision about his proposal of marriage. That was something that would not go away—not something that could be brushed under the carpet—because she knew he wouldn't give up until he'd beaten her into submission. The thought made her want to scream, because it went against all her natural instincts of survival. And it was a quandary she'd never had to face before.

"I had an important meeting with Robin today," Regina said now, and Zelena looked up from what she was reading. "Van Lycen is going to re-open at Lanner's," Regina said briefly, "so the other idea I told you about is out of the window. It's not going to happen."

"Well, that's a relief all round, isn't it?" Zelena faltered, her color rising at the mere name of the shop, which she'd kept well clear of lately. "So, we won't have to worry about money, will we, Regina? I mean, if things hadn't worked out we could have ended up penniless!"

Money. That was the bottom line in Zelena's book, Regina thought. And in someone else's she could mention! Well, somehow, she was going to have to keep her job and keep him at bay at the same time. Because she was more convinced than ever that she could not marry a man who was so obsessed with getting his own way that he would allow nothing to obstruct his plans.

Much later, after Zelena had gone to bed, the phone rang and Regina's heart leapt. That had to be Robin—no one else would ring at this hour!

"Regina? I'm at the General Hospital…"

"Why…? What is it…? Are you hurt…?" Her mouth went dry. He'd had an accident! "Are you…all right…?"

"Yes, yes, it's okay—I'm all right. It's my father…he's had a heart attack." There was a pause. "He's in a pretty bad way, I'm afraid…"

"Oh, Robin! I'm so sorry!" Regina's mind immediately conjured up a vision of that handsome silver-haired man lying helpless in a hospital bed. "What…when did this happen?"

"A couple of hours ago. I was working in the office at Arrow's Keep—my mother is away staying with friends—and I heard a crash. He'd collapsed in the hallway. The ambulance came pretty quickly, but,"

"I'm coming over," Regina said at once. "It'll take me about forty-five minutes from here."

"Oh…are you sure, Regina…Would you mind? It's late."

"I'm coming over."

Driving as fast as her ancient car would allow, Regina made for the local General Hospital, feeling as anxious and fearful as if this was someone of her own. Tim was a big, powerful man…Who could begin to imagine those blue twinkling eyes closed perhaps forever? And Robin's voice on the phone…Strong as ever, but tonight it had seemed different. He clearly wanted someone there with him. Alice was obviously too far away to get there quickly—so he'd rung Regina! A surprising warmth ran through her body as she thought about it. At this moment Robin's need had nothing to do with business, or profit and loss. What he was experiencing now was a natural human desire to be close to someone he trusted, who could support him as he watched his father lie seriously ill.

By the time she arrived Tim had been moved into a small side ward where Robin was standing, staring out of the window. He turned quickly to see her. And, without the slightest thought that it wasn't the thing to do, Regina ran across and put her arms around his waist, holding him so tightly they could have been one person. And he didn't let her go as she buried her face in his neck, a tiny sob escaping her lips.

It didn't take much for her to remember those other times she'd visited hospitals…holding her Aunt Peg's hand as she and Zelena had whispered goodbye to their parents, losing their battle to live after the accident, and then seeing Peg, who'd been so strong for them, lying inert after a fatal stroke. She and Zelena had had each other to cling to then—but who did Robin have at this precise moment? No one, she thought fleetingly. He'd had to ring his PA to support him in this very human moment.

Eventually she slid away from his embrace, and together they went across to the bed where Tim lay quite still, being kept alive by wires and bubbling sachets of liquid. Still holding his hand, Regina looked up into Robin's troubled face. The strong features had suddenly taken on a haggard look, she thought, and dark stubble was already forming on the line of his jaw.

"What do they say, Robin? What have they told you?" she whispered.

"Not much," he replied quietly. "The next forty-eight hours are crucial, apparently. My mother is in Miami, so there's no way she can get here at this time of night. I've made arrangements for a flight for her in the morning—she'll know about it at first light—and I've ordered a car ready to pick her up at the airport and bring her straight here. I've left messages with her hosts. I…apologize…for ringing you, Regina," he said. "But I didn't—"

"You don't need to apologize," Regina said quickly. "I'm glad…I'm pleased you felt you could," she added softly.

He gazed down at her then, for a long moment, and his eyes seemed to melt into pools of melted turquoise…soft, liquid, and appealing. He was appealing for warmth, compassion and understanding. And in Regina he'd come to the right person!

The nurse came in then, to check on her patient, and she smiled at Regina, who was still standing close to the bed, holding Robin's hand. She took in the girl's appearance at a glance, taking pity on the frail figure, pale face and anxious dark eyes. "Try not to worry too much, Mrs. Locksley," the woman said kindly. "Your father-in-law is in good hands." She paused. "Would you like some tea—or coffee? I'll get a nurse to bring you some."

"A cup of coffee would be lovely," Regina said—almost adding, 'And my husband would like one as well.' But she stopped herself in time! The nurse had clearly put two and two together and come up with five. But somehow it hadn't come as the nasty shock Regina might have expected!

"Black coffee, please," Robin said, and the moment passed—but not before he'd caught her eye and winked, just slightly. Perhaps he hoped that the natural mistake the woman had made would set the seal on his requirements? Regina thought. But now was not the time to go into all that. This present trauma was a matter of life and death—and there wasn't anything that her control freak of a boss could do about either.

Their drinks arrived, and they sat down on two hard-backed chairs.

"I can't really believe this is happening." Robin shook his head. "My father has been so well. He's obviously on medication all the time, but this is totally unexpected…"

"No one ever expects the worst to happen," Regina said slowly. "And when it does we're never prepared for it. How could we be? We're not gods…none of us…we're just poor human beings, trying to make the best of everything, of every day. Whatever it may bring."

Robin looked at her as if seeing her properly for the first time. Why was it that he didn't want to take his eyes off the woman? he asked himself. As usual, there was nothing special about her appearance—she was dressed anonymously, as she normally was, her hair hanging loose around her face. Yet there was this thing about her…her simplicity, her vulnerability, her amazing stoicism and bravery. Suddenly he began to feel ashamed at the deck of cards that fate had handed him.

They drank in silence for a few moments, and, glancing across at him, Regina had an almost insane desire to clutch him to her and smother his face with kisses—as she did when Evan had fallen down and hurt himself. She wanted to tell Robin that it would be okay…that it would be better tomorrow…And those sudden thoughts shocked her momentarily. Had Robin been right when he'd accused her of only wanting to nurture everyone, to look after people? Was that what her instincts were really all about? But then she remembered how she'd felt when he'd enveloped her in an almost overpowering embrace! That had been her need for passionate loving from the most achingly handsome man she was ever likely to meet!

She looked up and saw him staring at her.

"Come back from wherever you are," he said. "You were miles away. What are you thinking?"

Their eyes met in a long, lingering gaze, and for a while neither spoke, both lost in the private world of their own thoughts. A pretty blush rose in Regina's cheeks at what she'd been dwelling on a few seconds before! Imagine if she said, Well, Robin, I was actually thinking how good it would feel if you were to make love to me!

"I wasn't really thinking about anything," she lied. "Only that time seems to stand still in these places."

And as for Robin, his own interpretation of what had been going on behind her captivating dark eyes was that she probably wished she was safely home in bed, listening out for Evan. Yet he knew that wasn't true. She'd insisted on being here with him. And there was no one in the world he'd rather have near him than this unlikely woman who seemed to have invaded every part of his consciousness since the day they'd met.

The minutes ticked by, with various comings and goings from the staff, and presently Robin said, "You must be worn out, Regina. But I don't want you to go home yet…I mean, not now, in the middle of the night. Can you stay another couple of hours—until daylight? I'd feel happier you going home then."

"Of course, I can stay," Regina said at once. "And I don't feel tired. I seldom do in emergencies."

Robin nodded, pleased. Going out into the main ward, he brought back two soft chairs and put them together. "Here—no one's going to need these until tomorrow," he said. "At least you can lie down for a bit. There's even two cushions."

Obediently Regina lay down, as instructed, and had to admit that it felt good to rest her back. It had been another long, long day, and in the silence of the room her eyes began to close, and her mind drifted briefly into a semi-doze.

Sitting there, Robin swept his gaze from his elderly father to the woman who hadn't hesitated to drive a distance at night to be at his side His eyes softened as he watched her breathing gently, with one small hand tucked beneath her chin.

And, even in his present anxiety and concern, his overriding thought was that he was now more determined than ever that Regina should never escape his plan—for both their futures!

During the following days there was obviously a lot of discussion going on at Van Lycen, as to whether the move to Lanner's would now take place, given the traumatic time the Locksley family was going through. But one day, Robin came into the office, unsmiling and businesslike as usual, to assure everyone that nothing had changed.

He was away a lot of the time after that, and Regina was glad of the respite it gave her—from seeing him, from thinking of how she was going to be strong enough to withstand his persistence. Because she knew he was not going to give up. Part of her so badly wanted to accept his proposal of marriage—yet there was a more than niggling doubt that she'd be doing the right thing. Her past would keep rearing its ugly head, filling her with misgivings, and Robin's obvious motives just did not fit in with her own ideas of what made a successful marriage—one that would stand the test of time.

He had rung her several times with progress reports on his father's condition, and for a long time it didn't look good for Tim. Robin and Alice spent most of this time at his bedside, and Regina wished with all her heart that she could do something to help. But what could she do that they couldn't afford to pay for? she asked herself.

One thing they could not buy was the 'Get Well' card which Evan made for the Tim. It showed a picture of a house with smoke coming from the chimney, and a garden with flowers, and two matchstick people playing football. And right around the four sides the little boy had added brightly colored kisses, with the words 'With love from Evan' in his own childish writing added at the end.

Robin rang specially to speak to Evan, and the two held a long and serious conversation which Regina could only half-hear as she listened. But Evan's face was wreathed in smiles as he heard what Robin was saying.

"Well, what was all that about?" she asked.

"Not telling. It's a secret," the child replied, running off.

Eventually, the call Regina most wanted to hear came, on a Saturday morning just as she was filling the machine with all their week's washing.

"Hi, Regina…I thought you'd like to know that my father came out of hospital yesterday, and—"

'Oh, Robin! That's terrific news! You said last week that they were a lot more optimistic. This is so good to hear!"

"Yes, I think we're out of the woods at last," Robin said. "But I'm afraid I do have a request. Tim wants to see you—he'd love you to come over, if you could spare us a couple of hours."

"Of course, I can!" Regina said at once. "When were you thinking of?"

"Now—today—if possible. I know it's your day for doing things, and taking Evan somewhere, but—"

"That doesn't matter—it's okay," Regina said, thinking that those were trivial considerations compared with spending a short time with someone who had so recently cheated death. "I could leave in about half an hour or so—and I won't stay long, because I don't want to tire Tim out. I'm sure he'll need a lot of rest for a while."

"I could come over and fetch you—" Robin began, but she interrupted.

"No—no, there's no need. I know exactly how to get to you, and it would be silly, you having to make four trips." If she drove herself, it also meant that she could leave when she wanted to, Regina thought. Without waiting for Robin to make up his mind about when he would bring her back.

"It'll be good to see you, Regina," Robin said slowly. "I've missed you," he added. "And I've actually missed going to work each day. I've decided that I don't much care for illness and hospitals."

"I've never met anyone yet who does," Regina replied dryly. "But you were right to stay there, with Alice and Tim. We must all be aware of where our priorities lie."

Moments later, Regina told Evan and Zelena where she was going.

"Can I come too, Regina?" Evan asked eagerly.

"Oh—don't you want to go to the park after all, darling?" Zelena asked hopefully.

"No. I want to go to Robin's house. Please, Regina…can I?'

Regina poured some cereal into a dish for the little boy, and he clambered up into his seat at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know that Robin's father has been very ill, don't you? You made him that lovely card, didn't you? Well, he's getting better, but he has to keep very quiet for a little while, so not many visitors are allowed, I'm afraid."

"But I wouldn't make a noise," Evan persisted, picking up his spoon.

"No, I know you wouldn't," Regina said gently. "But, look, if you go with Mummy to the park this morning, I promise that I'll take you to Robin's house soon." Regina paused, wondering when that might be. "And I shan't be late back. We'll do something special then, okay?"

"What like?" Evan said grumpily.

"The summer fair has come to town. We could go for an hour this evening."

"Yeah!" Evan cried, cheering up a lot.

Presently she got dressed and went downstairs. Zelena glanced at her. "Mmm, you look nice, Regina," she said, noting her sister's simple white cotton blouse, and the short skirt which emphasized her slim legs. "And I like your hair done like that."

"Like what?" Regina asked, knowing very well that she had taken more trouble with it than usual.

'I like the knot really high on your head, with the curly strands escaping around your face…it suits you.'

"Oh—thanks," Regina said, looking away. She had arranged it differently today, she admitted—but why? She knew the answer to that! Why was she having this tug of war with herself? she agonized silently. I want him to want me; I don't want him to want me; I don't want to want him!

It was almost lunchtime when she made her way slowly up the long drive at Arrow's Keep. It was a perfect June day, and the spring flowers she'd admired last time had been taken over by ranks of bright red tulips. Regina sighed. This place was like a little bit of heaven, she thought.

Seeing that another car had already been parked in front of the big wooden entrance door, she stopped a little way away, and got out just as Robin came across the garden to meet her. He looked lean and suave, dressed in jeans and an open-neck black shirt. Realizing that this was the first time they'd come face to face, alone, since the night they'd been at the hospital made an unusual shyness sweep over Regina. She was totally confused about her true position in life, she told herself. Confused about almost everything!

But Robin was as self-possessed as ever, he strode forward, not stopping and he bent and claimed her lips as if it was the norm. How far they'd come, she thought. But…how? Helplessly, she didn't resist, but closed her eyes in a kind of wonder that this man should play such havoc with her life, with her emotions. One moment she was sure that she could never trust him, the next she was certain that he was all she wanted!

Their kiss was not a perfunctory fusing of two pairs of lips, but a lingering moment of noon-day passion—sweeter, somehow, in the warm daylight than on other more obviously romantic occasions. He paused, looking down into her upturned face, then kissed her again, a little more urgently this time. After a few more quick, lingering kisses, he pulled away, leaving her breathless. "I've actually come to see Tim,' she reminded him, and he took her by the hand.

"And so, you shall—but the doctor arrived a few minutes before you, so we'll go over to the lodge for a bit, until he's gone."

Hand in hand, they strolled over the lush green grass, and Regina felt a pang of guilt. Evan would love to be here now, she thought. He would just race around the acres of space, as free as a bird. Instead of that he was having to make do with the rather scruffy little local park. She shrugged inwardly. She'd make it up to him, she thought.

They got to the lodge and went inside, and Robin pulled Regina down beside him on the couch.

"A lot seems to have happened since we were here last," Regina said, trying to stem the tide of anxiety that was rising inside her. This was the perfect place, and time, for Robin to try and pin her down—to force her to change her mind about not accepting his proposal of marriage. And, if he did, was she ready with her answer?

"Yes, a lot has happened," he agreed. "For both of us."

"I seem to remember that we were discussing business last time," Regina said. "Talking of which—what about the trouble at your hotel?"

"Oh—with everything else that's been going on I forgot to tell you," Robin replied. "It sorted itself out in the end, would you believe? The chef's wife is pregnant—don't ask me who the father is, because I don't care! And they are over the moon—they've wanted children for ages. So, she's given in her notice, and Darryl will have to look elsewhere for his entertainment." He smiled down at Regina. "But it was so good that you were the one who rumbled the whole sorry mess, and so good to have you to talk to about it, too, Regina. It cleared my mind. So…thanks."

Regina smiled back, genuinely pleased that that particular thorn had been removed.

Robin leaned back for a second, his hands behind his head. "I'm afraid all business topics have taken rather a back seat lately," he admitted. "But I'll be in harness again next week. Luckily for me, all our management personnel are more than reliable, and can be trusted to act on their own initiative when necessary. They've all been very sympathetic with the present situation, and nothing's ground to a halt—so far as I know."

Regina stared at him thoughtfully. Although he seemed to have a reputation for being cold and hard sometimes, he paid well, and was generally admired and respected. She could imagine that all his staff would do their utmost to keep everything running smoothly.

They were silent for several moments, before he slowly turned to her, putting his arm across her shoulders, tucking her in towards him. "What do I have to do to convince you what your next vital step should be, Regina?" he murmured. "You must have been giving it some thought. Haven't events helped you come to your decision?" As if to add a further dimension to his question, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her—very gently, but with an added sense of purpose. His lips were so soft, but also firm against her own lips. He opened his mouth and let his tongue glide over hers slightly, wanting in. Regina opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped inside immediately.

"Mmm…" Regina moaned deep in her throat.

"Mmm…" Robin groaned out as well. He pressed his body onto hers, and Regina was on her back, Robin almost came as she opened her legs as much as she could with her skirt. He pressed his hardened erection into her core, pressing themselves into one another, moving his hips into her.

Luckily Regina was spared having to say anything in reply, as at that moment Alice's voice could be heard calling. Sighing, Robin released her, and they both stood up as the woman came in.

"Ah, there you are!" Alice said. "I thought this was where I'd find you! The doctor's just gone, and Tim is about to have a lite sleep, but he insists on seeing Regina first." She gave the girl a hug, and Regina responded warmly.

"Alice—I can't tell you how worried we've all been. And we're so thankful that Tim is on the road to recovery."

"Thank you, my dear. But he's got strict instructions to take it easy…with only a very occasional glass of champagne to cheer him up!"

Together, the three went into the house. Upstairs, Tim was lying propped up in bed, with massive pillows behind his head. On the small table by his side Regina couldn't help noticing Evan's card, already displayed, and, following her gaze, Tim pointed his finger. "That was the thing that helped me get better," he said, smiling. "And I want to thank Evan in person soon."

"I'll arrange it—don't worry," Robin promised.

They stayed for less than half an hour before Regina realized that the older man was looking weary. "I must go home now, Tim," she said gently. "But when you're stronger I'll come to see you again."

Downstairs, Megan had already gone home for the afternoon, but on the kitchen table she'd left a beautifully prepared cold luncheon, and without much persuading Regina sat down and helped herself to fresh bread, salad and cheese. Sitting next to her, Robin poured her a glass of water.

"Not quite the dinner date we were going to have at the Imperial, is it?" he murmured. "But that one's on ice for another time."

Regina broke off a piece of bread and buttered it. "This'll do me nicely for now." She smiled.

Presently, they walked slowly back to her car, neither wanting to bring this part of the day to an end.

"Tim has really been through the mill, hasn't he?" Regina said. "He still looks strong enough, but his eyes say it all."

"Well, he'll only ever be as strong as his heart is," Robin said slowly. "My parents are actually talking about going to live abroad somewhere, where it's warmer. Well, my mother is, and she'll persuade my father eventually. Spain, probably, or the South of France, where they can spend at least the cold months of the English winter."

"That sounds a very good idea," Regina said.

"Yes, but of course at first my father thought he couldn't possibly be so far away from the business. I told him that was ridiculous. Communications mean that we can be in constant touch, and if necessary we can be together in a matter of a couple of hours or so. Travel's no problem. Not today." He paused. "And, as my mother has pointed out, now that you are part of our set-up, they know that I'll have all the support I need."

Regina looked at him sharply. Was this another tactic to make her see things his way? Another piece of emotional blackmail? she thought.

"But…Arrow's Keep will feel very empty with just me rattling around in it," he ventured, and Regina sighed inwardly.

She knew exactly what was behind that remark! Yet somehow it didn't upset her. What he'd said was a fact, whether he'd meant to add it to his weaponry of persuasion or not. Giving him a sidelong glance, she thought it was hard to think of him living alone in the vast house, with only the elderly Megan to keep some semblance of order and prepare his meals. She didn't think his culinary skills were up to much, considering the remark he'd made at his flat about the two omelettes he'd managed to produce.

They reached her car, and reluctantly Robin opened the door for Regina to get in—just as her mobile rang.

"That has to be Zelena," Regina said, frowning. "Wonder what she wants—she seldom rings me." As she answered it, her face immediately creased in anxiety. "What? When, Zelena? What do you mean?"

Witnessing her consternation, Robin automatically gripped Regina's hand, putting his arm around her to support her.

"Tell me again. What time?" Regina's voice rose to a shrill pitch. "How long?"

Robin's brow furrowed. This was obviously a frantic message.

Then, "Call the police now…now! And don't leave the house! Stay where you are!" She looked up at Robin, and he'd never seen her face so contorted in such anguish. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Zelena was obviously going on talking as Regina listened. "I'll be home soon. Keep calm. Stop it! Listen to me! Get the police—and stay there!" Regina almost shouted.

She hung up, and stared up at Robin as if the end of the world was happening right then.

"What the hell is it?" he demanded.

"It's Evan. He's gone…he's missing. Zelena can't find him anywhere!" Then she gathered herself together. "I've got to go…I've got to get home now!"

Robin slammed the door shut and grabbed her arm. "We'll take my car. Come on—we'll get there in half the time!"

Sick with apprehension, Regina sat stiffly alongside Robin as, tight-lipped, he drove rapidly away from Arrow's Keep. They hardly exchanged a word for several minutes. She was so white with fear that at one point she thought she was going to faint—something he was obviously aware of, because, glancing across at her, he muttered tersely, "Put your head between your knees, Regina! And get a grip—we'll be there soon!"

A police car was already outside the house, and Robin drew up swiftly behind it. Hardly waiting for him to stop, Regina flung open the door and ran up the path. Inside, a policewoman was sitting by Zelena on the settee, taking notes, while another officer stood turning the pages of the latest album of photographs of Evan, asking questions soothingly.

As soon as she saw Regina, Zelena jumped to her feet and flung her arms around her, bursting into hysterical tears. "Regina! I'm so sorry! Evan's never run off before, has he? He was always so safe in the garden! Whatever shall we do? Oh…this is a nightmare! I've looked everywhere!"

Robin introduced himself briefly to the officers, and in answer to his questions they explained that all the area cars were already patrolling the streets, that missing children were a number one priority, and that in most cases they turned up safe and sound.

For a child of eight to be missing for three hours was not uncommon.

"They're usually with someone they know," the man said reassuringly, trying to make himself heard above Zelena's wailing. "The best thing is for his mother—and his aunt—to stay here, for when he wanders back home." He glanced down at one of the pictures he was holding. "He's a beautiful little boy," he said casually—which only added to Zelena's hysteria.

"Regina—you come with me," Robin said brusquely, and through her threatening tears she could see clearly that he was agonizing over this situation as much as herself and Zelena. "You know all the places he goes—all his friends," he added.

"But I've been everywhere. I've already done that!" Zelena cried.

"Then we'll do it all again," Robin said firmly. "Maybe there's somewhere you've overlooked." He grabbed Regina's hand. "Come on. We're wasting time!"

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze of hope and despair as one by one all possible ideas of where Evan might be, came to nothing. The minutes ticked by as they drove slowly along every road, searching the park and the surrounding small wooded area where the children made dens, questioning everyone they came across, holding up Evan's picture, until Regina felt so physically and mentally drained she thought she was going to lose her mind. It was obvious that the police had not been successful, either. Because they'd promised to ring Robin's mobile if the child turned up.

Feeling defeat begin to sweep over her, she turned to Robin and said helplessly, "He's gone, Robin. He's been stolen. I know it. We're never going to see him again."

"No!" He snarled out the word in a way that made Regina recoil in fear. "No, no! We've got to find him! Come on…think!" He banged his fist against his forehead in frustration. "What about…didn't you say you were taking him to the Summer Fair at some point? He might have tried to make his own way—"

"That's impossible," Regina said at once. "He'd never do that! It's right at the other side of town—there's no way he could get there by himself."

Robin revved the engine. "It's worth a try," he said tersely.

They drove through the crowded Saturday afternoon streets without speaking. Robin's face was almost brutal in expression as he surged the car forward. Regina sat motionless, listening to the racing of her heart. If anything dreadful had happened to Evan—or worse, if she should never see him again—her life would be over, she thought. Because what would there be to live for? All her plans and hopes and dreams were wrapped up in that little boy, and for Zelena it would be the end of her world, too. Helpless though she was in many ways, Zelena loved her son too much for her to imagine life without him. Slowly Regina's hand went to her mouth as she considered that stark possibility, the hell into which she and her sister would descend.

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the fairground, its gaudy sights and ear-splitting sounds as they drew up making Regina nearly heave. Evan had always loved this annual treat, but how different it all was when they were here to enjoy themselves, she thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

As they got out of the car, Robin nodded towards the stationary police vehicle waiting there. "They've beaten us to it," he said. "But there's such a crowd here it'll take all of us to cover the place." He strode in front of her to speak to the officer standing there, and before she could catch him up he turned to face her. "There's still no news," he said briefly. He caught her hand. "Right. We'll start around the outside, where the staff caravans are always parked."

"I still don't think Evan could have got here by himself," Regina said, the hopelessness in her voice saying it all. "And it's not like him to do such a thing." She paused for a moment, holding her side, which was burning with a tense pain. "Oh, Robin,' she murmured in a desperate whisper. 'I'm…I'm so frightened…"

He stopped in his tracks then, and pulled her towards him, holding her in a tight embrace that comforted her and strengthened her at the same time. "Hang in there, Regina," he said, his mouth close against her ear. "We're not done yet, believe me. Don't give up. I never give up! Never, never, never!"

Momentarily reassured, Regina allowed herself to be almost dragged along as, with Evan's picture in his hand, Robin approached and questioned each and every adult and child they came to, knocking on caravan doors, checking behind trailers. She was caught up in a surreal situation, Regina thought, with the rollercoasters and rides careering along their dizzy routes, and everyone screaming in mock terror, with deafening music adding to the din. But her terror was real, and it was the worst sensation she'd ever experienced. There were no words that would ever describe it, she thought, her pervading sense of failure in their mission filling her with a strange calm.

And the worst thing was that there were so many small children there—any one of whom could have been Evan. Similar little fair curls, dressed in similar T-shirts…But they were all with adults, being held safely by the hand. All enjoying themselves.

They'd almost completed their circuit of the ground when suddenly, right alongside them, the door to one of the caravans opened and a young girl of about eight or nine stood on the steps, talking over her shoulder to someone behind her.

She was clutching a Porg in her arms.

"Come on," the child said. "Bring yours, and we'll go and ask my dad if we can have a candy floss. Do you like candy floss, Evan?"

EVAN!

Robin and Regina leapt forward at the word, just as Evan—their Evan—followed the girl down the steps of the van. In unison, they both cried out his name, and in the brief seconds that followed gathered him up in their arms in such frantic relief that, afterwards Regina couldn't remember a thing about it. In her dizzy euphoria she as good as lost consciousness as she hugged and kissed the child, over and over again.

But what she did remember was Robin's reaction. Because he was holding her—and Evan—in a circular embrace that almost robbed her of breath, and when she at last turned her head to look up at him she saw tears—real tears—slipping silently down his face. And witnessing that was so natural that she unselfconsciously kissed his wet cheeks, tasting the salt on her lips.

"Thank God," was all he said.

Quickly regaining his self-control, he rang Zelena. "Evan's safe. We're coming home!"

The way he spoke the words filled Regina with a deep sense of wonder. We're coming home! Would any words ever again match those? she thought.

After letting the police know, and still without asking any questions of Evan, they turned to go back to the car. But the child hesitated.

"This is my new friend," he said. "She's called Victoria, and we've been playing with our Porgs in her caravan. I brought mine with me," he added, holding Robin by the hand and looking up at them as if nothing unusual had happened that afternoon.

"Well, thank you, Victoria, for letting Evan play," Regina said. "I'm afraid we have to go home now, because Evan's mummy is waiting for him. Perhaps we'll come and see you again soon."

As they walked slowly back to the car Robin and Regina exchanged glances over Evan's head. They both knew that there would be time for explanations later. But for now, blessed thankfulness was the only emotion they felt, or that mattered.

Much later, after the police had gone, they gently persuaded Evan to tell them how he'd got to the fair.

"I went on the bus," he said importantly. "And I wasn't going to the fair, anyway." He helped himself to another potato crisp. "I was going to see you, Robin, at your house. I wanted to throw stones in the river, like we did before. Regina said I couldn't go this time, but I thought you wouldn't mind. There were lots of people and children at the bus stop as I went by, and then a bus came and everyone got on, and I did as well."

"But—didn't anyone ask you who you were with?" Zelena asked. "Who paid for you?"

Evan shrugged. "No one. I didn't have any money. No one paid. And then everyone got off, and so did I, and then we were all at the fair. After a bit I saw Victoria—you know, with her Porg—and she said we could play with them together."

After they'd all had something to eat, and put Evan to bed, Zelena said, "I feel so utterly exhausted I'm going up as well—if you don't mind, Regina—Robin?" she asked.

"Of course," Robin said gently. "You'll feel better in the morning. So, will we all. I'm going to take my lady to my house for the night." He added, Reging grabbed a bag for the night and they left the apartment.

When Regina and Robin were at his flat, she looked up at him thoughtfully. "I could not have kept going today without you, Robin," she said.

He ran his hand through his hair restlessly. "If anyone…if anything had happened to Evan—" he began, then was unable to go on. And Regina realized, again, that he loved their little boy almost as much as they did. "I could do with a drink," he said.

"It's only nine o'clock," she said lightly. He smiled as she brought out two wine glasses, while Robin uncorked the bottle, and filled them to the brim. Then they stood facing each other in the room and sipped at the glowing liquid, their eyes meeting as unspoken messages passed between them.

Presently, Regina said, "Some hours ago—or was it days ago?—I think you said we needed to talk…"

Straight away he put down his glass and took hers from her hand, then pulled her towards him hungrily. Towering above her, with his arms tightly around her, he looked down for a long moment into her dark uncomplicated eyes, whose sincerity had captured his heart from the very first moment. "Your sister has promised to give me her acceptance in writing," he murmured, kissing her softly behind her ear once, twice, three times. Regina felt her desire for him tingle with a burning fire.

"But two words from you now will do. Will you agree to marry me, Regina? Please? Will you say yes?"

They stood there as one, immovable in their shared pleasure at being close, at feeling their bodies meld with an intoxicating heat, and Regina thought that she wouldn't mind staying there, like that, for eternity! Softly, she said, "And why should I?"

He took a deep, deep breath. "Well, mainly because I've promised Evan that he's going to come and live with me one day. And that I was going to become his Uncle Robin very soon, but also because I love you," he said simply. "I love you. That's all."

That's all? But that was all she had ever wanted to hear him say! And at last he had said it! He did love her! She looked up at him adoringly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," she whispered. "I didn't think you were…"

"What? You didn't think I was capable of loving? Thought that my only obsession was chasing the material world?" He smiled a tight, grim smile. "My ex-wife obviously thought that, too," he said. "That's why, very soon after our marriage, she insisted on separate bedrooms—and a separate credit card account—which I readily agreed to. Until I discovered what she wanted a disproportionate amount of my money for." He paused, his lingering resentment still obvious. "She insisted that she wanted cosmetic surgery and breast enhancements…as if nature hadn't already endowed her with more than her fair share! Just to keep up with her empty-headed friends. That's when I put a stop to it all. And she never wanted children—something she told me after our wedding day. Because she'd never recover her figure, so she said."

Hearing him tell her all this made Regina hold him even more tightly. He had been so deeply hurt, so let down, she thought. No wonder he sometimes showed a hard, unfeeling edge.

Gently, she took him by the hand to his bedroom. Totally unselfconsciously, he stepped out of his clothes, dropping them carelessly to the floor, and they lay down on the bed together, Robin cradling her in his arms.

Dreamily, she said, "I hereby formally agree to stay with you, in your bed, at your side, satisfying your every whim, until my final breath. Yes, I'll marry you."

Raising himself on one elbow, he looked down at her for a long, heart-throbbing moment, then slowly he began to undress her, until she, too, was completely naked. His strong, warm hands caressing her body made her gasp in anticipation and sexual excitement, his eyes—those dark pools of passionate promise—mesmerizing her as they always did. Then his mouth came down on hers greedily, and the moist meeting of their parted lips was a mere prelude to the ecstasy that was to come. There was no sense of urgency as they lay there, locked together, and Regina knew instinctively that he would take time to bring her to that indescribable point of fulfilled desire.

"There is one more thing I need, before we go any further," he said softly, gazing down at her, drinking in the soft contours of her body, the smoothness of her flat stomach and rounded thighs. "Will you promise that we'll give Evan at least four cousins to ruin the grass at Arrow's Keep?"

"Only four?" she teased.

"Well, for starters," he said. "But, given that I'll always be needing your business acumen, it might mean we'll have to employ a couple of nannies!"

"Then I shall consider my part in it a formal obligation," Regina said, "so that the Locksley dynasty will continue to thrive for many years to come! I've always wanted to have children. Helping to take care of Evan, made me realize how much I wanted them."

"And I intend to give you as many as you want." Robin promised her.

She nestled into him, loving the musky, manly smell of him, the pulsating strength of his chest against the softness of her bare breasts. Then a little smile played across her lips for a second, and he murmured, "What's funny?"

"I was just thinking that everything that's happened to us—all because of a Porg doll. Isn't that bizarre?" She traced Robin's lips and jaw with her forefinger, which he quickly took in his mouth and held between his teeth, sucking lightly on it. "If I hadn't bumped into you on Christmas Eve—when I was trying to buy one of them—you'd never have noticed me at all. I'd have been just one of the insignificant members of staff at Van Lycen you'd have ditched, along with everyone else, without another thought."

"I suppose that is possible," he admitted.

She smiled again, smugly. "And even though you selfishly insisted on taking the last four of those dolls—I called you a few names, I can tell you, one of your shop assistants actually found one after all! And brought it to me—here!"

"Of course she did," he said smoothly, a smirk on his face.

Regina frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

He smiled that slow, superior, heart-stopping smile. "Oh…it's just that yours was one of the four I'd bought, but found I didn't need after all. So, the assistant and I hatched a plan for you—for Evan—not to be disappointed."

"Well, of all the…" For once, Regina was speechless. Then, after a second or two, she said, "So, Mr Have-It-All-Your-Own-Way, is there any plan of yours that is never fulfilled?"

"Never," he breathed softly into her ear. "Allow me to demonstrate, how I intend to fulfill my plan for our children."

Robin lowered his head to her breast. He drew her nipple into his mouth and suckled her hard. The pleasure was so intense that she gave a keening cry and curled her fingers into his shoulders to urge him to continue his exquisite torment.

He needed no persuading, pausing only to transfer his mouth to her other nipple. "Oh, God!" she groaned as deep shudders of pleasure racked her body when he flicked his tongue back and forth over the tender peak. She could feel the fire building low in her pelvis as he continued his merciless ravishment of her body. Reality faded and she was aware only of the sweet smell of him, the sound of the rain drumming outside and Robin's uneven breaths as he took his mouth from her breast and claimed her lips in a deep, drugging kiss that ravaged her soul.

His bronzed chest was satin overlaid with black hairs that felt like silk beneath her fingertips as she traced the ridges of his powerful pectoral and abdominal muscles.

He was so beautiful. And so massively aroused! Desire flooded through her when he bore his weight down on her so that her breasts were crushed against his bare chest and she was supremely conscious of his erection pressing into the junction between her thighs. The fire inside her burned hotter and became an inferno of feverish need, and she sensed from the fierce intensity of Robin's kiss that he had passed the point of no return.

"I'm not on the pill," she muttered.

Robin did not seem to hear her as he managed to slip his hand down between her legs, rubbing her little sensitive nub with his hardened thumb, causing her to gasp his name. And then he stroked a finger up and down her slit, easing one finger inside. Instinctively she arched her hips and a shudder of longing ran through her when he started to pump it in and out.

She made an inarticulate sound when he bent his head and lazily flicked his tongue across one pink nipple so that it swelled and tightened. He repeated the action to her other nipple and drew the hard tip into his mouth, eliciting a husky moan from her.

"Robin," She murmured his name like a prayer, and the pleading note in her voice touched something deep inside him.

"Do you want me?" Robin asked, enjoying that she was so responsive to him. And only him!

This woman was his!

He was hers!

Her reaction was instant. She jerked her hips upwards, offering her body to him and giving a guttural cry as he pushed deeper inside her. Kissing her lips as he did so.

"Yes...oh...yes."

With a soft sigh she stroked his cheek and moved her hand up to run her fingers through his hair while he took the kiss even deeper, drugging her senses with his sensual exploration of her lips.

He kept his mouth on hers as he positioned himself over her, and she instinctively bent her knees as he pressed forwards and entered her with a powerful thrust that drove the breath from her lungs. He felt the slight resistance of her body and paused, his voice thick with remorse as he muttered, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Regina forced herself to relax, allowing her internal muscles to stretch around him. "It's been a while since I last did this," she admitted with faint embarrassment in her voice. Feeling him begin to withdraw, she clutched his shoulders and urged him down onto her. "Don't stop."

The sexual and emotional connection he felt with Regina went beyond anything he'd felt for any other woman. He set a rhythm that she quickly matched, and with deep, measured strokes he reclaimed her and possessed her utterly.

He felt the first ripples of her orgasm and heard her gasp as the spasms grew stronger and her muscles clenched around him, inciting him to increase his pace as he drove them both higher. Robin's sole aim was to ensure her pleasure, and he tormented her nipples with his tongue, lapping each swollen peak in turn until she suddenly gave a cry and arched like a bow beneath him.

For a few seconds he held her at the edge, testing the limits of his self-control, and then drove into her again, deeper and harder, and felt the explosion of her climax. She wrapped her legs around his back and her fingers gripped his buttocks. The sensation of her fingernails raking across his flesh was beyond his endurance. Pleasure surged through him in an unstoppable force, causing him to lose control spectacularly. Eyes closed, his head thrown back so that the cords in his neck strained, his groan was wrenched from his soul as his body shuddered with the exquisite ecstasy of sexual release.

For a long time afterwards neither of them moved. Regina felt Robin's heart echo the jerky rhythm of her own thunderous pulse as she held him tightly to her. She breathed in the sweet musk of his sweat-sheened skin, loving the warmth of his body and the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. She could have stayed like that, joined with him, forever.

And she did. Robin and Regina spent the rest of their days, surrounded by their love for one another.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. And special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this.

* * *

Did standing in the hallway, looking at the paper sign taped to the doorframe, count as attending this class?

Robin grimaced. No doubt many of his students felt the same way whenever they had to attend his Financial Markets lectures. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy-blue trousers and let out a long-suffering sigh, silently reminding himself that David and Mary Margaret had given him this class because they cared about him. Not because they wanted to torture him.

But for God's sake, did they have to choose Tango for Beginners?

Mary Margaret had told Robin how she and David had taken this course last year and it was amazing. She had been practically gushing last week when she handed him the gift certificate for the class. They hadn't just learned how to dance. They had gained a whole new perspective on life!

Robin had been at a loss. What does one say to a colleague and friend who means well, but somehow manages to find the most ill-fitting present possible?

Wow, thanks, was what he'd gone with, fully intending to toss the paper into the wastebasket without a second thought. But Robin started feeling guilty. Mary Margaret was one of his few friends in Hartford, and her husband had become one by association. He knew they were worried about how stressed he was about getting his next publication out the door. They were trying to help distract him, and he owed it to them to go to at least one lesson.

Of course, he might have felt somewhat more charitable if Mary Margaret hadn't added, ‚You could stand to loosen up a little, maybe even meet a woman…'

He snorted. As though he could be anything less than laser focused right now. Being hired on at Yale, one of the top universities in the world, was certainly an honor, but it didn't mean that he could afford to rest on his laurels. He definitely couldn't afford to waste any time on dating.

A young man walked past Robin, striding confidently into the classroom. Good-looking kid, maybe a handful of years younger than Robin. Years that shouldn't feel like lifetimes, but the weight of work and worries about money made him feel old. He would be thirty-one in a matter of weeks, and he couldn't figure out where the time had gone.

To work, he supposed. He'd only finished his PhD last year and had jumped straight from classroom to classroom, with only a slight difference in pay grade and a much bigger difference in workload.

Publish or perish. He needed to work every waking moment—and sometimes even in his dreams—to succeed. And now he was about to walk into a room full of people who were probably all there because they knew how to have fun, and they would know that he didn't belong.

He checked his watch. Two minutes to seven o'clock. Definitely time to go inside. He knew how annoying it was when students were late for his classes. But when he stepped over the threshold, into the wood-floored studio with floor-to-ceiling mirrors along one adjacent wall, he froze at the sight of a beautiful woman, smiling at the confident young man whom Robin had just seen walking in.

It was her.

More than three years ago, Regina Mills had been all of twenty-one years old when she had sat in the class he'd assisted in, and she'd been the only student who had ever tempted him to do anything more than grade papers and answer questions about finance. She'd tempted him to do a hell of a lot more than that, in fact. But even though he'd been a grad student and not a professor, he'd still considered her his student, not to mention nearly seven years his junior. There was no way he'd ever go there.

Except he almost had.

She'd shown up in his office one day, looking for help on an assignment. There had been only fifteen minutes left in the tutorial period, but he'd spent half an hour with her, going over the work. By the time they were finished, they had been sitting so close together that her hair kept brushing his elbow, and he hadn't been able to keep from reaching out and winding the ends of those long, silky strands around his finger.

She'd leaned forward as though expecting him to kiss her—of course she had, since he'd tugged her closer by her hair, for god's sake! He'd nearly closed the distance between their lips—could feel her breath on his skin—when she'd sighed.

She'd sighed like a young girl with a first crush. Like someone with expectations and hopes for something more than just making out in a cramped campus office. It had jarred him so hard into reality that he'd jumped away from her as though he'd been burned. She'd snapped up her things and run out the door.

They'd barely spoken after that, and two weeks later the course had ended. He'd told himself it had been the right thing to do. She'd been his student, no matter that they were both still in school. And she'd been young in years and mind-set. Thank God, she hadn't reported him for that advance, for taking advantage of her. His entire career would have been over before it began.

After that, he'd promised himself that he would never lose sight of what was most important again.

But she's not a student anymore, a little voice nudged at him. And she's older now.

Of course, he was older, too.

She'd grown even more beautiful in the past few years, though he wouldn't have believed such a thing was possible. Dark hair fell to just past her shoulders, shining in the reflection of lights in the wall mirror. Eyes the color of warm chocolate were set wide in a perfectly oval face, with a sweet little nose and full, lush lips that bordered on obscene.

He shook himself. He shouldn't be noticing things like that. Just because she was no longer his student didn't mean that his career goals had changed. If anything, he was working even harder, pushing himself to even greater heights.

Which meant that if he messed it up, he'd have even further to fall.

Regina had been quietly waiting for the class to begin when a sexy young guy entered the room, sauntered over, and started chatting her up. He had introduced himself as Jefferson, then told her that he hadn't even been sure about coming to this class until he'd walked in and seen her.

"I had to come over and talk to you," he was saying, leaning toward her in that earnest way of guys who were good at picking up women.

She just smiled politely. Tink had once told her that she just had that je ne sais quoi that attracted strange men like bees to honey.

"Bees make honey, Tink. They don't go searching for it. They're attracted to pollen," Regina had told her best friend.

But Tink had only waved her hand in dismissal. "Fine. Bees to pollen. Either way, you've got what they want."

Whether that was actually true didn't really matter, though, since the guys she'd dated so far didn't have what Regina wanted. And she certainly wasn't actively looking for a boyfriend in this class.

Not that she would say no to a fling, though. Something fun and easy. That was why she was here, after all—to get back to having fun. She'd promised herself years ago that she would live her life to the fullest, but lately she'd been practically living in her office eighty hours a week. That was also why she was letting Jefferson flirt with her. He was a good-looking guy with a great smile and a lot of charm. It wouldn't be a hardship for her to ease back into enjoying life by hooking up with him.

Jefferson had just asked her whether she lived nearby when a tingling sensation shot up her spine. Someone was looking at her. She could feel it. She turned her head toward the door and her heart skipped a beat.

Robin 'Adonic' Locksley.

Regina blushed even at the thought of the nickname that she and Tink had given their finance TA when they'd taken an advanced-level class in their junior year. The nickname had stuck so well that Regina had been afraid to talk to him the entire semester lest she mess up and call him 'Professor Adonic' to his face. His burnished dark blonde hair was always cut short, accentuating the angular lines of his face. High cheekbones, strong nose, and eyebrows with only a subtle arch above deep-sea-blue eyes. The only soft part of his face was his mouth, marked by pale pink lips that became more noticeable whenever his scruff was more trimmed down.

Not that she had studied him that closely. At least, not more closely than any of the other girls—and probably a few of the guys—had.

He was Professor Adonic, after all.

Robin Locksley, she corrected herself.

Oh, God. He was looking right at her! Did he recognize her? Did he remember that afternoon in his office? Or had he put it out of his mind and just thought she looked familiar, not actually memorable…or—oh, goodness—did she just happen to be in his line of sight and he was actually looking behind her?

Calm down. You're not his student anymore. Say hello like a normal person. And definitely put that afternoon in his office out of your mind before you start blushing.

She summoned up every bit of courage she had. "Robin," she called, waving him over.

To her surprise, he actually started walking in her direction.

Next to her, Jefferson cleared his throat.

Oh, crap. She'd completely forgotten about him. She turned to Jefferson to apologize. "Excuse me, I—"

But he cut her off with a smile. "It's cool. I shouldn't be surprised that the prettiest girl in the room is also the most popular."

He winked, then immediately turned his attention to the woman to his right. Robin was only a few steps away from her now, and Regina could feel her heart beating practically into her throat. She hadn't seen him since graduation, when he had been at the School of Finance and Economics reception for parents. She'd accepted his congratulatory handshake, sliding her hand into his big, warm palm. Those long fingers had grasped hers for too short a time before he was called away by one of the professors.

And now he was standing right next to her. She stared at him for a second, taking in the small changes that three years had wrought. His hair was shorter, his frame a little leaner. There were a few tiny lines at the corners of his eyes, and instead of the ragged jacket he'd always worn back then, today he had on perfectly tailored dark pants and a light sweater with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows, exposing well-muscled forearms covered with dark gold hairs.

He looked delicious.

"Regina Mills," came his English accent, which she and Tink had loved to listen to during their tutorial section.

He'd remembered her. She felt heat climb up her neck. Did he also remember that time in his office, when they'd been so close to something more than just TA and student?

"Robin," she breathed. Her pulse was practically beating out of her mouth. "What a surprise."

He put out a hand in greeting. "I might say the same thing," he replied, then added, "A pleasant one, of course."

He was giving her a small smile, but the way he was standing gave Regina pause. His back was so straight, he resembled a statue more than a man, all straight-backed and rigid-armed. He'd always been a bit formal, but never this tense.

Was his discomfort because of her, then? Was it because he was thinking of that almost-kiss they'd shared three years ago, and it made him uncomfortable? She'd practically thrown herself at him in a tutorial session, purposely moving so close that he'd had no option but to brush her hair away from where it kept bothering his hand. She'd mistaken it for an opportunity to lean in close…at which point he'd completely shut her down.

God. Just thinking about it made her cheeks heat with embarrassment. They'd never talked after that day, even though he'd never made it feel like he was avoiding her. If anything, she'd avoided him, too humiliated by his rejection to face him.

He'd probably only come to talk to her just now because she practically shouted at him and flagged him down when he'd walked in. He was simply being a gentleman. She fought a flash of disappointment.

But before she could think of something to say that would release him from her company, a middle-aged woman with graying dark brown hair entered the room, clapping her hands as she walked.

"Attention! Atención, class!" The woman's full pink skirt swirled around her legs as she strode to the center of the room. Regina enjoyed watching the fluid way the woman walked, as though she were gliding into the room, rather than stepping.

"I am Daria, your maestra. Welcome to Tango for Beginners."

Regina smiled. Daria had a Russian accent. Who would have thought that she would be learning Argentinian tango from a Russian woman?

The diversity here was one of the reasons why she loved Hartford and had decided to stay in the city after graduating from Yale, instead of returning home to North Carolina. Regina turned and looked at Robin. He was still wearing that little smile, but he hadn't relaxed at all.

"Everyone, spread out into a circle," Daria called, gesturing with her arms around her body. "Spread, spread, spread!"

Next to her, Robin groaned quietly. "Not only is this a dance class, it's a cheerful dance class."

She grinned in response. "I assume this is the first time you've taken dance?"

He looked confused for a second, as though he hadn't realized he said that out loud, then shrugged. "This kind of thing isn't really my cup of tea."

True. A dance class was the last place she would have expected to see him. Maybe he was trying the same thing she was—to get out a little more and remind himself what life was really about. He'd been a workaholic even when she was in college, after all.

But before she could ask him why he was here, the instructor clapped her hands again. "Now, gentlemen! Turn to your right and face the lady closest to you. Ladies, turn to your left and face the gentleman closest to you."

Their eyes met and held, and for a moment, everything else fell away as she and Robin looked at each other. It was like the past few years hadn't even happened. That same intense attraction she'd always had toward him was still there, pulling her forward. It was too much, all of a sudden, and she had to look away before she did something stupid, like throw her arms around his neck and try to kiss him.

No way was she going to get into a situation where she'd only be rejected again. This class was supposed to be fun.

Maybe once it started, she could politely excuse herself and go flirt with Jefferson again.

At that moment, Daria announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the person you are now facing will be your primary partner for the next six weeks."

Daria walked around the room, rearranging a few people before returning to the center of the circle. "Wonderful," she called out. "You will, of course, switch partners occasionally during class, but you will always start and end with the person you are paired with right now."

Robin nearly growled aloud with frustration. He remembered this feeling from the months that Regina had sat in his tutorial sessions. She'd always been smiling and laughing at one thing or another. There was something about the way she was so effortlessly happy that was impossible to resist, and he'd lusted after her constantly.

Guess that hadn't changed in the past three years. He was already having a hard time controlling his thoughts just from standing so close to her. Dancing with her would be an exceptionally bad idea.

Besides, you're only planning to be here for one week. It wouldn't be fair to leave her without a partner for the rest of the class.

At least, that's what he told himself. He looked around, hoping that there might be an unpaired guy, but no luck. No doubt the class had been specifically arranged to have an equal number of men and women, and the realization made him feel even more guilty about not planning to come back after this class. But damn it, he needed every precious hour of the next few months to build his career. He wouldn't—couldn't—rest until he was more secure. Now that Dad was gone, his sister and mom needed him more than ever.

Regina tipped her head up to look him in the eye. "You okay?" Her voice was low and soft, and the seductive pull of it practically reached out and caressed him, sending a shiver down his spine. He had to move away from her.

"Now that we know who our partners are, let's start with some walking. Ladies, on that side of the room. Gentlemen, the other."

Thank God.

They divided up on opposite sides, and Daria demonstrated how to move during the dance. Her feet slid across the floor, ankles locking together at the completion of every step. It was fluid and graceful, and Robin was pretty sure it would be impossible for him. A guy who grew up on an English wheat farm, where the work was literally backbreaking, didn't do things like ballroom he wasn't working the fields or tending to the livestock, he'd been reading his way through the Public Library. Apart from the rare barn dance that his parents forced him to attend in the hopes that he would make some friends and, later, meet a girl, there had been no dancing in his life.

"When we move, we must lead—and follow—with the center of our body," Daria told the class, pointing to a place just beneath her breasts and gliding backward. "If your center does not come first, you will find it difficult to dance tango. That means straight backs, don't let your arms flop all about, and don't tiptoe around and lose your balance. Now, all of you, face your partner, and walk toward each other with your center leading. When you reach each other, walk backward to your starting place. With intention!"

Christ. First he was paired with the sexiest woman he'd ever known, and now he had to walk toward her with intention. If he intended anything more toward her, he'd be thrusting into her by the end of the class. Couldn't he walk toward her with a vague interest instead?

Daria moved to the side of the room and pressed the play button on a stereo. The strains of a violin filled the air, and Robin was surprised to find that his body was responding, starting to move to the beat of the music.

"Go!" Daria yelled, clapping her hands again. "Walk!"

Before he could process what was happening, his body was moving, responding to Daria's order without hesitation. Regina started walking toward him, too—no, slinking, more like it. Robin could feel himself speeding up, wanting to reach her as fast as possible.

Daria walked by and tapped him on the shoulder. "Relax. Dancing should not be such a trial. Drop your shoulders. Relax."

Robin frowned, frustrated. Why was everyone so hell-bent on getting him to relax? He glanced up at Regina, who was barely two feet away from him now. She was still doing that swishing thing with her hips, sliding her feet along the floor as she came forward. It made his fingers twitch with the desire to reach out and touch her.

This class had been a terrible, wonderful idea. But mostly terrible.

She was right next to him now. "Do we have to tag in, or high-five or whatever, before we walk backward?"

"Walk!" Daria's voice filled the room, and Regina grinned. "Guess not." She shrugged and started moving away, and he forced himself to move then, too, feeling like a complete dumbass. He must have looked like an idiot, standing there while she spoke, not saying a word in reply.

Daria walked by again. "Relax," she murmured, then moved to the next student. He suppressed a growl of annoyance. At least this class would be over in fifty more minutes. And then he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of Regina Mills again. Ever.

…

After they'd practiced walking, Daria started teaching them how to hold each other when they were dancing in pairs. The frame, she called it. When Robin's hand had landed on Regina's back, just above the place where her spine began curving toward her bottom, she tensed, trying to resist the urge to melt into him.

He'd tensed in response, and Regina blurted out the first thing she could think of to keep him from taking his hand away from her body.

"So should I call you Professor Adonic now?" Except instead of Professor Locksley, like she'd meant to ask, she'd said Professor Adonic. Just as she'd always feared doing.

Humiliation complete.

He gave her a strange look. "I don't follow."

Before she could correct herself, Daria walked by, catching Robin's words, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course, you don't follow. You lead. Now go! Walk! Walk!"

Regina felt him moving forward, and she had no choice but to step backward, to avoid him stumbling over her. Slowly, they walked the way that they'd learned earlier in class, moving in a circle around the room.

After a minute, she cleared her throat. "What I meant to say was, I heard you'd been hired on at Yale as a professor."

The quick glance he gave her was skeptical, but thankfully he didn't study her for too long.

"Yes."

That was it. That was all he said. God, why had she been such an idiot and called him Professor Adonic, like she was living some kind of student-teacher fantasy? Things were already awkward enough with the memory of that not-quite kiss between them.

Did he even remember that?

She wasn't sure which would be worse—if he remembered and was making an effort to pretend it had never happened, or if he didn't remember at all. But then he spoke again, surprising her.

"I almost didn't apply for the position, to be honest."

She waited for him to say more, but nothing came. They just kept dance-walking in a slow rhythm.

"Why not?"

Another long pause went by. What was up with him? He wasn't a slow thinker. How come he kept drawing out his responses like this?

He huffed in what sounded like amusement. "Sorry, I—navigating us so that we don't run into anyone else is taking too much concentration. Told you this wasn't my cup of tea." His forehead was furrowed, and his eyes were focused on the space behind her.

So he hadn't been ignoring her. Well, on purpose, at least. She should have realized he would put the same intensity behind learning how to dance as he did into his work, even if this wasn't really his thing. Wasn't that part of what she'd found so sexy about him in the first place? Not that it mattered, really—he hadn't acted at all interested in her, either back then or in the past half hour of tango class. But still, it made her feel marginally better. This was supposed to be a fun night out, after all, and having him ignore her would have made it hard to even pretend that she'd had a good time.

Her shoulders relaxed, a change that he must have felt in his own body, because he stopped for a second to look at her questioningly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded and gently squeezed his hand. "I'm fine."

But instead of picking up the dance again, he studied her for a long moment. "When the position opened up, I'd still been expecting to work as a postdoc for a couple of years and then start looking for professorships. I thought it would diverge too much from my plan and saw it as a risk, rather than an opportunity."

Regina saw it as a risk, rather than an opportunity. For the first time, she wondered whether she'd misinterpreted that afternoon in his office. She'd known plenty of other undergrads who had hooked up with their TAs, but Robin had never been that kind of guy. Had he wanted her, but hadn't been willing to take the risk?

The possibility buoyed her spirits and gave her confidence enough to curl her lips upward in a seductive smile. "Congratulations. I've always thought there was something extra special about the times when opportunity just lays itself out right in front of you."

She was talking about herself, of course, throwing a suggestive note into her voice, and he didn't miss it. His eyes snapped to hers, his color came up, and he made a rough sound deep in his throat. She stroked his shoulder, almost imperceptibly, where her left hand rested, and quirked a brow at him.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she purred.

She felt him suck in a sharp breath, and in the next instant, they were dancing again.

Only ten minutes left.

What the hell had happened earlier? Robin was still running his mind over that exchange with Regina. He could have sworn it all started with her calling him Professor Adonic, but he hadn't been listening closely enough to be sure. And then he'd had a moment of…well, something. Almost like a realization, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He'd been talking about risk and opportunity and when he'd said the words, they'd come out sounding like he actually thought that diverging from his plan was a good thing.

But that wasn't right. He'd done it once, and it happened to have worked out, but that meant nothing. He of all people knew that the higher the risk factor, the less chance one has of success.

And then Regina had said something about opportunity laying itself out in front of him, in a way that made him think of her, lying naked on his bed, legs spread and arms beckoning and—

Dancing while trying to suppress an erection was about as fun as it sounded.

They were still walking together, all the couples moving in a big circle. He had one hand just along Regina's rib cage, and the other was pressed against her palm. His mind would not let go of that image of her open and ready—for him, and the contact was killing him. This close, he could see how perfect her skin was, and she smelled so good—

"Oops!" Another couple bumped into him from behind. He tripped forward into Regina. For a brief moment, they were pressed full-body against each other, breasts to chest, hip to hip, and…his cock almost jumped with relief at the feel of being pushed against her sweet, soft heat.

"Oh!" Her eyes flew wide and he jumped away, bringing them both to a full stop while the offending couple danced around them, completely unaware of the awkwardness that they'd left behind.

Just act like nothing happened.

He nearly laughed out loud. Regina had just felt his erection and his advice to himself was to feign ignorance? Moments like these made him question how he'd ever won that Delaney Scholarship.

His muscles drew tight, and he realized with a jolt of surprise that somehow over the past almost-hour, he'd managed to do as Daria had instructed and relax. At least a little. But he shook off the thought, focusing instead on the matter at hand. "Regina. I'm sorry about that. It was—"

Lovely, deep pink lips curved upward. "I didn't mind at all."

He gaped at her.

She shrugged. "These things happen. Why don't we just keep dancing?"

He nodded, but her response threw him off. She didn't mind? Did that mean it was no big deal, or that she liked it? And how often did these things happen to her, for God's sake, that she would be so confident about it?

Somewhere inside of him, jealousy was blooming, fueling the desire he felt for her. He hadn't felt this unsure of himself since he was the scholarship kid at Harvard, plodding to his part-time job every weekend while his fellow students went to parties and slept in. But the same argument he used back then still applied, he supposed. Doing frivolous things might be rewarding in the moment, but they didn't do anything for you in the long run. Doing frivolous things was a risk, not an opportunity.

He took up their dancing position again but avoided Regina's eyes. Walk, Robin! Walk!

He walked like his life depended on it, moving way too fast, he was sure. But she didn't stumble or stutter, just adjusted so fluidly that every step they took together felt as natural as when he walked alone. She moved with him so perfectly, he couldn't help but think that sex with her would be practically transcendental.

And…thoughts like this were a perfect example of why he shouldn't be here. This was risky.

"You'll have to find another partner." He didn't look at her when he said it.

He felt her side tense up under his fingers. "What? Why? You mean because of what just happened? Look, I'm not offended. It was obviously an accident and—"

His cheeks flamed, but he shook his head, cutting her off. "That's not it. I never planned to take more than one lesson to begin with."

She blinked at him. "Why did you bother signing up in the first place?"

He slowed down a bit to avoid running into the couple of front of them. "Because these lessons were a gift and I didn't want to be completely churlish about it." He flicked his eyes to her, then back to the space behind her shoulder, leading her in the circle. "Why are you here?"

Regina shrugged. "I imagine for the same reason as most of the other people in this class, Professor. You know, fun?"

He tried not to feel aroused by the way she called him by his title. But it was the other part that stopped him from focusing too much on the idea of sex with Regina. Like she said, this class was supposed to be fun, and that was exactly the problem. He might have become a professor sooner than he'd expected to, but if anything, that brought even more pressure into his life. Pressure to publish, to excel, to get tenure. Security is what he needed, not risk. Fun was a risk.

Meanwhile, he should stop looking at her. Standing—no, moving—this close together was hard enough. Turning his head to look at her face brought his lips dangerously close to hers every time—and brought back every naughty fantasy he'd ever had about her when she'd been in his class.

"I can't afford to have fun," he said, too sharply.

"Okayyyy." Now she was looking at him like he was crazy.

But damn it. Now it was even worse. Now he was actively thinking about intense, sweating, grinding fantasies that ended in her screaming his name in pleasure.

Stop it. She's a distraction. Not to mention vibrant, and beautiful, and fun. Everything he wasn't.

She blew out a breath. "Goodness, are you truly that stiff?"

Come a couple inches closer and have a better feel this time, he wanted to tell her.

But then the question sank in, and he scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

At least Regina had the courtesy to blush. "Reserved, I mean. I always thought you were reserved, but only because you had to maintain some kind of authority as a TA. I never thought it extended to life outside of school. But then, you're here, which tells me that you're open to some stuff, at least."

"I'm not reserved. Or stiff." More like at half mast, now.

"Then why don't you stay in the class?"

He guided her around another couple that had stopped and were arguing over the steps. He looked over at the guy he'd seen chatting up Regina earlier, who was now dancing across the circle with a woman around Robin's age. He looked like he had been tangoing since he was in the cradle.

Robin sighed.

"I'm not like that guy."

"Which guy?"

"The one you were talking to before class."

"Jefferson? Do you know him?"

"No, but I know his type. Easygoing, good-looking. Good at everything. Gets any girl he wants and is probably taking this class just to pick up women."

She frowned. "You divined all of this from seeing him in this class for a few minutes? You're a professor at a top university. Practically famous already. How could you stereotype like that?"

She thought he was famous? Had she been following his work that closely? His ego swelled. "You have no idea how many students have come through my course and shared every detail of their lives with me. I probably know more about what people are like from a single glance than any psych major."

"Oh, really?"

Her tone was mild. Indifferent, even. But somehow, he got the feeling that she'd been insulted. For a while, she was silent, but with every step she grew more rigid, to the point where he was practically having to carry her just to get her to move. Finally, she sighed, and he felt some of that graceful fluidity return to her body.

"If you can really decide all of those things about people from a single glance, what must you think of me?"

What did he think of her? She was the kind of woman who could relax with just a sigh. She was a woman who was captivating and bright and lovely, and she took dance lessons for fun, not because she felt guilted into it. She didn't have a publication deadline looming over her, nor a mother and siblings to support.

She was the most lovely engaging woman he'd ever known, and he wanted to take her home and climb on top of her and stay there all night.

But he couldn't tell her any of that. Even if she had been flirting with him earlier, if she got a glimpse into what he was thinking now, she would run out of the class and not return. Instead, he made sure there wouldn't be anyone in their path for a few seconds, then turned his head to look right into those gorgeous, fantasy-fueling eyes.

"You don't want to know."

He hadn't wanted to scare her with his perverted thoughts. But neither had he intended the effect his words did seem to have. If he hadn't been watching her at that exact second, he would have missed it. Hurt. Disbelief. Anger. All over her face.

He'd never seen her look like that. She'd always been so cheerful that it threw him for a minute. He opened his mouth to apologize, even though he wasn't sure for what, but in the next moment, that look was gone, along with whatever version of Regina he'd been dancing with all evening. Whereas before she was sociable and warm, now she rivaled the polar ice caps with her brittle chill.

"Given your deep insight into human behavior, Professor Locksley, I find myself agreeing that it's for the best that you don't continue with this course." Somehow, she managed to look down her nose at him, even though she was at least half a foot shorter.

He should have been relieved. But instead, he found himself wanting to justify himself to her, to make up for that look that had just crossed her face. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

"Listen…it doesn't matter what I think of anyone in the class. The truth is that I simply can't afford to spend time taking these lessons. I have a deadline coming up for my book. The only way I can get that done is by sticking to a consistent schedule of edits and writing."

The music was slowing down, coming to a finish. This was the last dance before class ended.

She raised a brow at him as they began one more slow loop around the room. "What happens if you don't finish the book?"

He huffed. "I always finish what I start."

"Oh?" Her mouth twisted in a saccharine smile. "Like you're doing with this class?"

The music stopped, leaving him gaping at her in silence. He didn't ignore his commitments. But this class wasn't anything he had promised to do.

"Look. I'm sorry you won't have a partner, but I can't risk falling behind on this book. I need to stay on track with my publications if I want tenure and that's not going to happen if I keep shirking my duties."

She snorted. "An hour a week is shirking your duties?"

Part of him wanted to relax and smile and laugh along with her, to say that she was right, it was nothing, and of course he could come back next week. Another part of him was disappointed, though. He wasn't sure why he'd hoped that she, of all people, could understand that he couldn't rest until his position was secure. How could she understand? She'd always been too bubbly and optimistic to have experienced anything like his past. She'd probably never suffered any hardship more grueling than a B on a test or a boring date. But before he could tell her no, once and for all, her face softened and she slumped a bit.

"I'm sorry. I know you're really into your work. I mean, you were like that before, anyway. I know you're not that kind of guy."

What kind of guy? The way she said it made that weird feeling come back—the one he'd had when he'd been telling her about taking the job. He didn't like the way he came across to a woman like Regina.

No. Not a woman like Regina. To Regina herself.

Damn it.

Maybe he would be coming back next week.

"Tink, you will never guess who was in my tango class last night!" Regina was trying not to shout into the phone, but she was still thrown off by what had happened between her and Robin. He'd gone from politely reserved to bumping her with his erection to acting all superior and cold again. And then, at the end of class, he'd surprised her by agreeing to come again.

She didn't think she was making up the way he ran hot and cold. And despite his odd behavior, she was still impossibly attracted to him. More, in fact, than she had been when she was in college.

Her best friend's voice crackled through the receiver. "You're right. I'll never guess."

Regina smiled as she answered. "Professor Adonic!"

On the other end, Tink screeched, "What? He teaches tango, too? He seemed way too uptight for that. I can't believe he changed so much. Or maybe he just puts on a really good show for his students."

Regina laughed. "Sometimes I can't believe you graduated with a perfect GPA. He was taking the class, not teaching it. And he is still uptight, which is why him being there at all was completely weird."

"Did he remember you?"

If it had been anyone else, Regina would have said yes, of course. He'd recognized her. Remembered her name. But this was Tink asking. Tink, who was the only person who knew about that afternoon when Regina and Robin had almost been, well, something. Tink was wondering whether Robin had remembered that.

"I think so." She closed her eyes for a second, picturing the way he'd looked when she talked about opportunity being laid out in front of him. Damn, that man was sexy. "In fact, I'm sure he did. But it's not like we talked about it."

"Huh. Too bad." There was a beat of silence, and then Tink laughed. "He's still completely hot, though, right?"

Regina thought about the way his body had felt when he had bumped into her for that fraction of a second last night. Long legs sliding against hers. The firmness of his chest and shoulders even through his clothes. His thick, hard cock pressing into her belly, just above the juncture of her thighs.

She still couldn't believe that part.

"Hotter," she sighed, then snapped out of her lust-induced daydream. "But even though he's a shockingly great dancer, he's even more of a stick-in-the-mud now that he's a professor."

Tink huffed. "Oh, you poor thing. Your first step toward putting fun back into your life and you ended up having to deal with that."

Regina knew she'd pretty much implied that, but that wasn't what she'd meant. If she thought about it, she'd really enjoyed herself during that hour she'd spent with Robin. Just not the way she'd been expecting.

"Well, actually…"

"What?"

"I had a really good time with him. Like even though he's kind of uptight still, we had—I don't know. A connection, maybe." She paused for a minute, thinking about the end of the class. "And I think he felt it, too, because one minute, he was telling me that he wasn't going to come to any more classes and then the next minute, he said he would come to one more and that he'd see me next week."

"And what did you say between those minutes to make him change his mind?"

Regina blushed. Tink knew her too well. "I miiiiight have implied that he wasn't following through on a commitment."

Her friend practically wailed, "How is it that men practically flock to you in droves, and yet you have almost no knowledge of how to handle them?"

"Why do you and Ruby both insist on comparing my interaction with men to groupings of animals? And your collective nouns are mismatched. Flock is for birds and drove is for beasts."

"And you're calling Professor Adonic uptight."

Regina laughed. "I never said I wasn't. But to be fair, there's something about Robin that makes me think he could really enjoy the class with just a little persuading."

"What kind of persuading are you talking about, exactly?"

Regina blushed, thankful that Tink couldn't see her through the phone. "It's not like that, Tink. He wasn't interested in me three years ago and he's not interested now." Even though parts of his body had seemed to be, his mind didn't seem to agree.

The thought was more than a little depressing.

"Uh-huh. But you say his name like it's a magical incantation, you danced together, and he didn't plan to come back to the class until you goaded him into doing it. Did I get that right?"

"Well, not quite like—"

"You realize the poor guy probably wants you, right?"

"No, he doesn't." But maybe he does. Except she couldn't tell Tink about that. It didn't feel right, exposing him in that way.

Tink snorted. "Well, do you want him?"

Did she?

Sure, he was a bit standoffish, but she'd never been as turned on by another man as she had by Robin.

"Yes. I definitely want him."

"Well, you've already said that you think he would loosen up a bit with just a little effort. Why don't you go for it? For all your smarts and your fancy job, you've never had a problem letting loose and playing a little. Of course, you've also never done anything like this before."

Regina shook her head, even though she knew Tink couldn't see her. "Robin is not a 'this.' And how did this go from a conversation about how he is in my class to me attempting to seduce him?"

"What happened to getting back to fun? I know your high school years were rough, and for all that you give me grief about my good grades, you graduated with highest honors. It's not like you were out partying it up every weekend. You knew how to have a good time, but you kept things balanced. What makes you worried that you can't handle yourself with Professor Adonic?"

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the pain in her stomach every time she thought of how she had been bullied so much in her sophomore year of high school—the year after her dad died—that she'd had to transfer to a private academy to finish her degree. That year before the transfer had been awful, but now that she was on the other side of it, she actually felt grateful for how much she had grown as a person because of her experience.

Dork. Loser. She sometimes still thought about those names that shouldn't have been so hurtful, thrown at her by girls who'd hated her back in high school. They had usually been accompanied by shoves or some other kind of humiliation. Those memories had kept her down for too long.

By the time she entered college, she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't allow anyone to take away her right to enjoy everything that life had to offer. She vowed to stay happy and positive and not let others get her down. She hadn't given anyone have that kind of power over her again.

Still, she'd struggled to make friends in college. Saying she was going to open up and live freely was different from actually doing it. Being happy—putting herself out there and making an effort to have fun—took work.

But she'd met Tink, and the two had become best friends. They'd gone to parties together, bitched about difficult classes to each other, and cried into each other's arms over breakups. And Tink had helped Regina fulfill her promise to herself.

Last month, though, when Regina had been told that she was not only being retained, but promoted to senior analyst, she realized she'd lost track of that promise. After graduation, instead of putting herself out there and meeting people, trying new things, and having fun, she'd gotten so wrapped up in her demanding job that she'd forgotten that having a good time took at least some effort. So she'd signed up for the tango class.

Still… "I don't know, Tink. I'm supposed to be having fun. It's one thing to flirt and maybe hook up with someone I don't have any history with. Robin would be—I don't know—different, somehow."

"Okay, sure. I can see that. Besides, it would be awkward if he's really bad at it."

Something in her balked, and Regina found herself protesting. "I don't think he'd be bad. I think he'd be incredible." She felt her body heat just thinking about it.

She had been with a couple other guys before, and they had been a disappointment in both size and skill. At least she knew Robin had an advantage in one of those areas. She'd felt it against her body.

Was it really out of the question? Robin seemed pretty opposed to doing anything that was too—in his words—frivolous. And the idea of falling into bed with him felt pretty serious. But maybe she needed to reevaluate the way she thought about him, as part of her resolution to have a little more fun in life, in general.

Tink whistled. "Listen to you, already defending his sexual prowess. But go ahead, pretend all you like that you haven't already made up your mind. Just remember to wear sexy underwear next Thursday. You know, in case all your clothes just happen to fall off at some point in the evening."

"You're ridiculous." Regina tried to sound casual, but she made a mental note to dig through her lingerie for something cute that she could wear to class. His body was into her, after all. Maybe, with a temporary adjustment to both their mind-sets, she might end up getting her fling after all.

"I've been called worse. I have to run, though. Lunch break is almost over."

Tink had moved home to Georgia immediately after college to work in the governor's office. Regina sometimes missed her friend so much, she joked about moving to Atlanta, just so they could be near each other again. But they made do with calls and the occasional long weekend visit.

"Well, thanks for talking. I'll call you soon. Bye, Tink."

"Bye, Regina. Good luck with Professor Adonic. And wear the black set!" she shouted, before disconnecting the line.

Regina laughed. She did rather like that black demi-bra with white polka dots and the matching sheer panties.

Maybe Tink was right. What was the harm in seeing just how far Robin was willing to open up? In finding out for sure? She'd thought about him often enough since she'd graduated, even tracked his career through her friend Mary Margaret, who also knew Robin through the small world of finance.

Most importantly, he had already agreed to come to another class. She'd already faced his rejection once before. If she asked him whether he wanted to see her outside of class and he said no, it wouldn't be the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She'd look on the bright side and be glad to finally put that attraction to rest.

And if he said yes…well. She'd definitely wear the black set next week.

"How was your first class?" Mary Margaret wandered into Robin's office and plopped into one of the vintage sixties chairs next to his desk. When Robin had started working at Yale, the department chairman had offered to refurbish his office, but Robin refused. It seemed so wasteful to spend money on new things when the old ones were still perfectly functional. Besides, it was still newer than what his mother had at home.

"And when are you going to get rid of these ugly chairs?"

She never missed a chance to give him grief for that decision.

But he just smiled. A couple years after their first meeting, she was one of his best friends.

"They're comfortable enough." He shrugged, avoiding her other question.

She pulled a face at him. "You are really the most uptight person I know. I mean, I can identify…" Mary Margaret had grown up understanding the importance of working hard. But unlike him, she actually enjoyed doing things like dancing. "But this mustard-yellow vinyl upholstery is bordering on masochism."

"Show me the math that proves that throwing out something perfectly functional in favor of something pretty is a net positive."

She pffed and deflected. "You never answered my question."

He feigned ignorance. "And which question would that be?"

"Oh, Robin." She gave an exasperated sigh, then sat up straight and leaned forward, pinning him with a no-nonsense look. "You really don't want to play that game with me, honey. I have a daughter, remember?" She arched a brow. "I could make you cry for mercy if I tried even a little."

He didn't dare laugh. Instead, he looked down at the papers on his desk. "It was nice. Thanks again to you and David for thinking of me."

She made a sound of disgust and cocked her head to the side, studying him. "You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not. It was nice. And I really do appreciate it!"

She shook her head. "No, I mean, you're hiding something. There's something different about you." She was silent for a moment. "You've lost a little of your intensity."

He debated whether he could slide under his desk and hide from those uncannily perceptive eyes. He'd been feeling it all day. Exactly what he'd dreaded. Thoughts of Regina were making him lose focus.

Suddenly, Mary Margaret gasped. "You met a woman, didn't you?!"

What the hell? He did not envy her daughter one bit.

He crossed his arms, feeling way too vulnerable. There was no use denying it, though. Mary Margaret would flay him alive. "She's not a woman." She's too young. Too…frivolous. And she's wreaking havoc on my work.

Mary Margaret grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "So you met a lovely android. That's cool. I don't care who loosens you up as long as it happens. You're going to kill yourself working so hard otherwise."

He scowled and dropped his arms. So much for his defense mechanisms. They'd had this conversation before. Mary Margaret had earned her stripes and was sitting in a full professorship now. She didn't have to struggle like he did. "Forget I said anything. Can we please talk about something else?"

She was silent for a moment, watching him for a long time, and just as he started to wonder if she was going to end up making him cry, after all, she turned her attention to the open books and stacks of paper on his desk. "How is the editing going? Are you on track to meet your deadline?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't made any progress today. I gave my lecture this morning and came back here to work, but I can't concentrate. I think I'm just too nervous about this book. Nailing this one will mean my contract will get renewed next year and the prospect…it's distracting."

He couldn't tell her that it was actually because he'd spent way too much time daydreaming about Regina. He'd thought about what would happen if he really did get her undressed and on his bed, like he'd thought about last night. He'd wondered what she would look like wearing only one of his button-down shirts, how her lips would feel, whether she slept on her back or her stomach…and he'd daydreamed about waking up with her and having someone to talk to who would understand his life, just a little.

That one had surprised him the most, not just because he'd thought it, but because it had left him wanting things that he'd never really considered before.

That's what happens when you let go even a little. Your whole life shuts down.

Mary Margaret rose and looked down at him from the other side of the desk. "I know you, Robin. You work like a dog. But sometimes, it pays to take a step back, let go of any preconceived notions you've got about how things should be, and then just be open to opportunity."

There it was again, that uncomfortable echo of the conversation he'd had last night with Regina. He got the distinct feeling that Mary Margaret wasn't just talking about the book edits, either. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh. Well. Thanks for the advice. I'll try to follow it."

She laughed. "I can't say that I believe you. I think that relaxing is the only thing you haven't yet managed to excel at."

He frowned, but before he could say anything further, she turned, tossing words back over her shoulder as she walked to the door. "Good luck with your edits. And good luck with that tangoing android."

"Sometimes I don't know why we're friends!" he shouted after her, but by then she was already gone.

Robin was annoyed. He was struggling through every last revision on his book, spending way too much mental energy thinking about Regina. He kept wavering on whether returning for the second class was a good idea.

Then he checked his email right after office hours and his heart practically stopped in his chest when he saw an email from Regina.

To: iamRobinLocksley

From: Regina_V_Mills

Robin, I got your email address from the school website. Last week, you said you liked to stick to a consistent schedule. Consider this your reminder that our scheduled tango class is tonight. I'll see you there.

Regina.

Don't be late.

Mary Margaret's words popped into his mind.

Just be open to opportunity.

Regina's email wasn't flirty, exactly. But there was something about it—a sort of teasing vibe—that made him think that there might be an opportunity for something with her. He wasn't sure what it was, or even if it was merely one-sided, but…

No. Don't even think about it. Whatever this was between them, it was only temporary. He wasn't looking for sighs and crushes, and he didn't take dance lessons for fun, and "opportunity" could be applied only to his career at the moment. Which he needed to get back on track, immediately. Daydreaming about Regina all week was not helping him get things done.

At the end of the day he headed downtown.

One more hour. When you see her again, you'll realize she's just a passing infatuation brought on by a spark of nostalgia. After this class, you'll walk away and be back to working at your usual pace in no time.

But when he stepped inside the room and saw her standing in a cluster of other students and chatting happily, and he could see her eyes twinkling even from this distance, his breath actually caught in his chest. And he couldn't seem to bring himself to think anything other than that she was the most special person he'd ever met.

Christ. Most special person, really? Are you a girl? He was losing his mind.

As though Regina had read his thoughts, her head jerked up and her eyes met his from across the room. He forced himself not to grin like an idiot at her. It was most likely that she felt nothing for him but the innocent affection one usually has for the general over-thirty population.

Never mind that he was still just thirty—not quite "over" it yet.

"You are so fucked," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

He jumped and whipped his head around to stare at the woman who had appeared on his right. "Daria. I-I apologize. That was not—I didn't intend for anyone to hear that."

Daria laughed and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Relax. I am only teasing you. You are Robin, right?"

He nodded, still struggling with the feeling that he was a schoolboy who had been caught doing something naughty. He wasn't used to these casual, playful interactions any more than he was used to feeling so in lust with a woman that he couldn't even keep his mind on his work.

Daria smiled and tipped her chin toward Regina. "Your girlfriend is such a beautiful young woman. I've never had another student who clearly enjoys life as much as she does. In that sense, she very much reminds me of my husband."

Before he could protest that Regina wasn't his girlfriend, Daria sighed. "He used to look at me the way you look at her. He died two years ago, but I still miss him like it was yesterday."

For a brief moment, he panicked, uncertain what one said in a situation like this. But that fraction of a second was enough to rattle him to his core. Had he really become so absorbed in work and achievements that he'd forgotten how to express basic feelings? Compassion, worry, joy? He scrambled for the right thing to say, finally seizing on an image that flashed, of his mother's face at his grandfather's funeral, and the words sort of tumbled from his mouth. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Daria didn't seem to notice his struggle, though. She clucked her tongue at herself. "Oh, shame on me for bringing down the mood. In truth, it was not completely unexpected. He was twenty-five years older than I am, after all, and we made a point of enjoying the time we did have together."

Twenty-five years? He'd just been thinking he was too old for Regina, even if it was more in personality than actual age. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going to marry her, much less have a relationship with her. He was here to get his focus back. His career depended on it.

Daria looked at the wall clock. "Well, I'd better get our class under way. I'm glad you're back, Robin. You did so well last week."

He tried not to snort in disbelief, and Daria began clapping her hands, like she'd done the week before, walking toward the center of the room.

"Good evening, class! Everyone, find your partner and stand in a circle, please."

He started walking toward Regina at the same time that she headed in his direction, and within seconds they were at each other's side.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come this week." She sounded breathless, even though she'd walked at a sedate pace across the room, and his body responded immediately to the sound. Not exactly doing much for the hope that his attraction to Regina was just a passing thing. He gave her a tight nod, feeling the tension in his muscles rising, but didn't have time to respond before Daria started the music and announced the first exercise.

Regina slid into his arms and all he could think about was how good it felt. Better than any daydream.

This was going to be the most difficult hour he'd had all week.

Regina kept a smile on her face, but inside she was frowning. Robin had seemed pretty relaxed when he'd first entered the class, but the second she had stepped into his embrace, his shoulders had gone all bunched and tense.

It was hard not to take it personally. They had switched partners a couple of times during the class, and she'd seen him caught up in conversation with Marian, a brunette with a dazzling smile, and later, nodding and grinning at something that a beautiful older woman named Teresa had said.

Clearly, Regina wasn't going to be the one to seize his interest. She'd hoped her attempt at a playful email earlier today would make him smile and look forward to class tonight, but he didn't even seem to enjoy dancing with her.

So much for wearing the nice lingerie.

On the other hand, maybe it was just the dancing he didn't like. He had been pretty tense last week, too. Maybe he just needed some encouragement.

"You really are quite good at this, you know," she offered.

He grunted and practiced sideways walking, moving her a bit out of the circle, away from the other couples.

She sighed. "And yet, why do I get the feeling that you're not enjoying any of it?"

Great. Now his arms were so tight, they felt like they would simply snap off if he so much as raised his hand in the air. He slid one step backward and she followed. He had walked them into the corner of the room now, letting the other couples stumble past them in the main circle. She could feel him shrugging.

"I shouldn't be here. I have a book to finish."

Then why had he stuck around? God. She hoped not for her. She'd wanted him to come to class tonight, yes, but not like this. But she forced her voice to stay pleasant. "No one is forcing you to be here." She paused and considered that for a second. "You're not being blackmailed, are you?"

For the first time that evening, he smiled.

And somehow, it felt like the greatest achievement of her life. She moved her left hand slightly up, until her fingers curled gently over the thick cords of muscle where his neck met his shoulder and rubbed at the tension there. "How about you tell me something that's not about your book."

He grunted as she massaged a little more firmly. "Like what?"

"Like…" She thought for a second. "What's the most ridiculous article of clothing you own?"

He rolled his eyes as if to say that her question wasn't worth answering, but his smile got bigger. "How do you do it?"

"Do what? No—wait." She stopped him just as he was about to answer. "I asked you first."

He raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't facing her—he was watching the dance floor—and she giggled at the way the expression looked from the side. Finally. She was having fun. With Robin.

She let out a small sigh of pleasure, letting her body relax until her breasts grazed his chest.

"A top hat."

Was it just her, or had his voice deepened? She was so turned on by the way the words had rumbled out of him that it took her a second to register what he'd said.

"You own a top hat? That is pretty ridiculous. Why?"

This time, though, he shook his head. "Nope, I'm not answering that. It's my turn, remember?"

He led her through another move, concentrating on that before he asked, "How do you make me forget about all the things hanging over my head?"

She'd made him forget? She'd made Professor Adonic, workaholic extraordinaire, take his mind off his work? The feeling of satisfaction was so intense that she couldn't stop a blush from rising in her cheeks.

"I'm sure that happens every time you're out having fun."

He shook his head, studying the room as he figured out his next move. "No. I mean, I don't know. This is the first time in my adult life that I've done something simply for the sheer pleasure of it."

She gaped at him. Was he being serious? He couldn't be. Could he? But as she contemplated it, he chose that moment to push forward in a strong, unexpected motion, accidentally tripping her backward. To compensate, he pulled up hard, yanking her to him. Her breasts landed against his chest, his right arm drawn tight around her back, both of them breathing fast.

Oh. Goodness. His chest was firm and muscled. His arms were strong, bracketing her. She shuddered. Pressed against him like this, she felt just wild enough to bring her lips to his ear and whisper the question that had popped into her mind as soon as he'd said the words "sheer pleasure."

"You've never done anything solely for pleasure? Then what about sex?"

Regina felt Robin's breath hitch in his chest, felt something hard and insistent rise against her thigh. He turned his head to look at her, his ocean-blue eyes deepened to a rich sapphire.

Oh my God. Oh my God he's going to kiss—

But the loud clap of hands interrupted her thought, and abruptly he let her go, then backed away blinking. Daria's voice grew louder as the rush of blood left Regina's head, and her heartbeat slowly calmed.

"Lovely dancing, everyone! Come back into the circle now. I have one last thing to show you before we go. It's time for the next step."

Regina couldn't help but think that truer words had never been spoken.

They watched as Daria demonstrated a move and asked them to practice it at home just before class ended. Regina hesitated for just a second. His body had responded. Could she maybe see if she could change his mind, even a little?

She hadn't wanted something this badly for so long…

Just go for it!

"Do you want to get a drink?" She blurted the words before she could overthink it. There. Done. Extending the invitation had been almost painful, but she was not about to turn tail and run from a little discomfort. She'd been there, done that, and she was through with it.

He stared at her for a second, then said slowly, "I should really get home."

She tried not to sigh with disappointment. "No problem. It was good to see you tonight, anyway."

She didn't want to ask him whether he'd be here next week. More than likely, his answer wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. She might not mind a little discomfort, but there was such a thing as being just plain stupid.

But before she could tell him good-bye, Robin shrugged. "Actually, yeah. I'd like to come with you."

Robin grinned when Regina blushed at his words. I'd like to come with you. He hadn't thought about the double meaning until after he'd said it. Apparently, though, she had gotten it immediately. After a moment, the pink flush on her cheeks faded, her lips curved up in a sly smile, and she fixed him with a mock-stern look. "Thanks, Robin. But no pulling out early, okay?"

And then she winked at him.

Fuck. He grunted as though she'd punched him in the gut. Except that this hit had left him clasping his hands in front of his crotch to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Seeing her tonight had not helped him get over her at all. What he now realized had been a little infatuation had turned into full-on, gnawing want. How was he going to finish his book now? Not to mention that he had a lecture to give tomorrow morning and having a wild sex dream about Regina was probably not going to help him feel rested.

He shouldn't have accepted the invitation. He should have gone home and simply dealt with this infatuation by ignoring it. Time would have erased memories of Regina, and he'd go back to focusing on his work.

Except…time hadn't rid him of that memory of her from three years before, looking lush and eager and like everything he'd wanted.

He must have been lost in his thoughts for too long, because she gave a low laugh and grabbed his hand.

He barely resisted the urge to stroke her arm.

"Come on. There's a bar just across the street."

They walked out into the night. The temperature had dropped since the beginning of class, and she gave a little shiver. April had a way of teasing Hartford with the promise of spring, but it was often too cold in the early weeks, despite the sun.

"Here." He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She shivered again when his hands slid over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She didn't take his hand again.

They crossed the street and walked halfway down the block before stopping in front of a small sports bar. She gave a small laugh. "I feel like an idiot for taking your jacket to walk less than a block."

"Don't apologize on my account. I grew up in England. This is like summer for me." He pulled open the door and gestured for her to enter the bar.

The fabric of the too-big jacket brushed his shirt as she passed him, and he was glad his hands were too busy holding the door. He wanted to grab her, slip his fingers inside the jacket and feel his palms around her waist. Not like in class. Not the forced, choreographed moves with what felt like endless distance between them. He wanted her naked and close.

But he didn't do any of that, just waited for her to enter, then followed her inside. The place was only half full tonight, and for a second he faltered, the relative emptiness making him feel strangely exposed.

"Is this place okay?" Regina cocked her head and looked at him like she knew how awkward he felt. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd gone out for a casual drink, and this didn't even feel that casual. Not after the way she'd been constantly in his thoughts this past week.

"Yeah. It's good." He shrugged, trying for nonchalant, but just ended up doing a stiff, jerky movement.

Instead of laughing at him and teasing him like he expected her to, she slid one arm around his waist and pressed her side close against his, like they were a real couple who decided to stop for a drink on the way home together.

That same image of Regina, in his bed, that he'd been carrying around for the past few days, popped into his mind. His nerves eased a bit, and he turned his head to look down at her.

She grinned that full, vivacious smile that he realized he'd always associated with something uniquely her. "Great. Then let's just…walk, shall we?"

He laughed at the reference to their dance class, and the last coils of tension faded away. They found two barstools and sat down. The bartender approached and took their order, and then they were alone again.

She leaned on the bar and twisted to face him, looking relaxed and natural, but he didn't follow her lead—he'd probably end up looking like he'd pulled a muscle or something. Instead, he stayed upright on his stool, hands clasped on the bar in front of him.

The bartender set their drinks on the bar.

Regina reached for her bag, but Robin put his hand on hers. "I got it."

A brief hesitation, and then she nodded. He dug out his wallet, setting his card down on the bar before picking up his drink.

"Cheers. Here's to having fun."

She grabbed her glass and raised it. Their eyes locked. "To doing something for the sheer pleasure of it." She tipped her glass forward and clinked it to his.

His blood surged as he remembered her whispered words in class tonight. What about sex? He'd almost kissed her then, with her body soft and pliant against his, her eyes dark and seductive. He'd wanted her so badly he'd almost forgotten where they were. But that had been nothing compared to how much he wanted her now.

Maybe that was the answer. Maybe he needed to sleep with her and get it over with. Maybe all this thinking about her was because she was like any other goal he'd ever gone after, and once he reached it, he could move on to the next thing.

Robin shook his head at his own callous thoughts. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. But regardless, she wasn't a prize to be won, despite how much he wanted her.

He should leave now, before he did something he regretted. "Regina," he began.

"You're supposed to take a sip, Robin." She was still watching him, her glass poised in front of her lips, which were parted slightly.

Right.

He sipped, barely tasting his drink, his senses were so overwhelmed. Would it be so bad to take her home and strip her, spread her open on his bed, and come for her?

No. It wouldn't be bad. It would be ecstasy.

He'd worked nonstop since he was twelve years old, clawing his way out of poverty with the determination to become something—someone—important. And now this woman was making him wonder whether he actually had any willpower at all to walk away from her after this drink.

Jesus. He took a deep gulp, draining half the glass. She eyed him strangely. "What did you mean earlier, when you said you'd never had fun before?"

He looked down at the beer in his hand. "I meant exactly that."

She let out an exasperated breath. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her through his lashes. "I spent most of my time working on our farm to help my parents make ends meet. When I left for college, I had to do well or I'd lose my scholarship, which was my only hope of getting out of the life that I'd left back in England. And 'fun' to my friends in college meant drinking, parties, and girls. Things that would have jeopardized everything I'd worked for."

He traced one finger around the rim of his glass. "After college, it was grad school, and on top of TA'ing, I spent a lot of time taking what I learned and building my savings. It happened pretty slowly, given my paltry grad student salary, but I did it. After I got my doctorate last year, I was offered a job by my adviser, I took on consulting projects in addition to my research, and everything in life exploded. I've never had time for hobbies. Unless you count going to the gym."

She made a soft sound of dismay. "You weren't exaggerating, then. And it makes sense that someone bought you this class as a gift." She brought one hand forward and patted his leg. "Who was it?"

Such an innocent touch, and yet Robin's blood fired at the feel of her fingers on his thigh. He wondered what they would feel like if there were no clothes between them, whether she would pat him in such a friendly way, or whether she would stroke gently, her nails scraping over the hair there. Or maybe she would massage him, knead all the way up to his ass and push his cock against—

"I understand if you prefer not to tell me." Her voice cut into his thoughts, making him jump at getting caught daydreaming about being naked with her.

He cleared his throat, trying to focus. "I apologize. My mind wandered. And it was a friend of mine, Mary Margaret Nolan."

"Professor Nolan?" Her voice squeaked, and he tensed at the reminder of who they really were. His position, his age, and the general impropriety of his thoughts just a moment ago.

He nodded tightly. "Yeah. You took her class?"

"The class took me, more like it."

I'd like to take you. Hard.

He took another deep sip.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. Great. Now he looked like he had a drinking problem. And it's your turn to say something. Make it not creepy.

"How'd you end up doing in her class, anyway?"

She shrugged. "I made an A."

He nearly dropped his beer. Mary Margaret was famous for her tough grading. Even he would have had a hard time getting such a good grade from her. Making an A in her class was impressive, to say the least.

"How did you manage that?"

He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding so disbelieving. He remembered Regina as extremely bright, and she'd aced the course he had been the teacher assistant in.

"I studied, Professor Locksley." He didn't miss the annoyance in her voice, nor the way she called him by his title. But of course, she made it sound ironic.

"I apologize, Miss Mills." He mimicked her formal address, and to her credit, she gave a small laugh. "I didn't intend to insult your intelligence. In fact, I know from experience that you're incredibly smart. But I also remember that many diligent students came out of her class with a B-plus, at most. You don't strike me as someone who would have holed up in the library and studied as much as one would have needed to earn such a high grade."

"Appearances can be deceiving, I guess. I got out enough in college, but only because I made it a specific goal to enjoy my life. Have fun."

Another surprise. He thought her fun-loving personality was natural. "Why?"

But she just said, "Priorities," her mouth drawing tight and her face shuttering, clearly ending that topic of conversation. Interesting. She raised her glass again, and this time, he watched her lips close around the rim, her throat work delicately as she swallowed, her tongue dart out to lick away any lingering drops. He drained his beer and nearly slammed it back down on the bar. When he looked back at her, she was frowning.

"Wow, that was the fastest 'one drink' I've ever seen." She paused for a second, her finger tracing a pattern on the bar. "Does this mean you're going home now?"

He stood up slowly, searching for a way to explain, to offer some excuse, but nothing would come. All he could do was nod. She set her own glass back on the bar, slowly. Then she took a deep breath, and the words she spoke next managed to intoxicate him more than the alcohol he'd just drunk.

"Want some company?"

Robin was staring at her like she'd just admitted to murder or something equally heinous. Regina tried not to cover her face and run away, but she desperately wanted to fall through the floor right now. Even though she wasn't inexperienced with guys, she'd never been the one to make the first move. And especially not when she had a history with the guy.

But something about Robin made her feel reckless enough to take a chance, it seemed. She reached out to pick up her drink again, trying to cover her embarrassment, but before her fingers could close around the glass, Robin's hand was on her wrist, tugging her upright until her face was only inches from his.

"I'd love some." His breathing was coming fast, and she had a sudden image of bare skin, his body working over hers, his face exactly like this as he neared his climax.

Oh, wow. Wow wow wow. Thank God she'd worn the black set.

Within a couple of minutes, they were pushing out of the bar, Robin grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge of the street to hail a cab.

A taxi pulled up and he opened the door for her, ushering her inside before settling in himself. She was still wearing his jacket, though she no longer needed it. She'd never felt hotter in her life.

"Hundred-twelfth and Amsterdam," he told the driver, and as the car sped away from the curb, his hand settled on her knee, gently squeezing. She nearly moaned at that relatively innocent touch, she was so desperate for him.

By the time the cab stopped, her control was nearly gone. And all he had done was keep his hand on her knee during the ride. She jumped out and waited on the sidewalk while he paid the driver. But when he stepped out and joined her, his face had lost that intense, predatory look that he'd worn at the bar. His mouth was drawn tight, as though he had made a decision he didn't like but was determined to go through with it.

Her heart sank as he stopped a foot away from her. "Regina—"

But before he could say anything more, she made her own choice. She stepped forward and slid her arms around his waist, tipped her head up to his, and kissed him.

Convictions officially shot to hell.

As the cab had sped through the street of Manhattan, Robin had gripped Regina's knee and wondered what the fuck he had been thinking. It was one thing to imagine having sex with her just to get past the infatuation stage and back to his work, and another thing to actually go through with it. Because he knew what would happen. He'd sleep with her, and then he'd have had her, and he'd walk away. There was too much risk in that. She might get hurt. That had been enough to convince him, and he'd been about to tell her that he'd made a mistake.

Until she'd pushed up on her toes and licked at his lips, and his cock had immediately grown hard and heavy, crowding out his more rational thoughts. He looped an arm around her waist and hitched her higher against him, letting her play in his mouth for a bit before he took over the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her sweet, wet heat until she moaned and arched against him.

The sound of a car horn beeping at a red light had him pulling his lips away. He'd completely lost himself in her, forgetting that they were standing on a public street corner.

There was no way he could not have her. But she had to know what she was getting, first.

"Listen, Regina." He forced his breathing to even out. "Before we do this, I need you to know that I can't—this can't be more than one night."

Her face fell. Damn it.

"It's just that I have a lot on my plate. I can't slow down, even for a minute, and I've already spent too much time away from my work because of the tango class and—"

"Fine." She pushed through his explanation with a single word.

"Did you say—"

She nodded. "One night. That's fine. I just want you."

He stared at her for a moment, but then his body took over and he reached out his hand, taking hers and turning toward the entrance of his apartment building. "Let's go up, then."

He practically hauled her inside, but she rushed along with him, laughing, and pressed her breasts against his back as he unlocked the door. They stumbled into his foyer, drunk on desire, pushing and pulling at each other in a frenzied dance toward the bedroom.

God, this woman made him crazy.

His jacket fell from her shoulders, and she pulled her own shirt off, discarding it on the floor in front of his bed where, finally, he paused, chest heaving, cock throbbing. He must look like a wild man. He could feel his hair sticking up in some places where she was running her fingers through it, tugging gently when he kissed her neck near her ear.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, and it pained him that he couldn't think of anything more poetic to describe just how awe-inspiring she was, but what he had said was the truth. She was beautiful. Creamy, flawless skin, flat stomach, and full breasts plumped up in a black silky something that made her look like a pinup girl. She blushed, and he felt a thrill at the sight of that pink wash spreading over her body. He had wondered about this, whether she blushed everywhere.

It made something mad and animal rise in him, something he never even knew he was capable of. She reached for him and he was on her in seconds, turning her, lowering her to the platform bed before taking her mouth again. Her hands slid up his body, pushing his shirt up, and even though he hated the vanity of the thought, he breathed a sigh of relief that he went to the gym regularly. He was fit enough to at least hold his own against the kind of guys that she was probably used to.

But that made him think of her with other guys, and a hot wave of jealousy rushed through him, suddenly, unexpectedly, and it made his fingers rough when he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, bumping her forward, putting her mouth only a hairbreadth away from his jeans zipper even as her bra slipped down, her breasts spilling free.

His cock pulsed at the sight. Her lips were deep red and puffy, her nipples hard and pointing upward, two dots of color on perfect, pale skin. She leaned forward, closing that small space between lips and fabric, and pressed her open mouth against the placket of his jeans.

He groaned and slid his hand into her hair. "Regina. God, baby. I wasn't trying to …"

But he trailed off, because now she had her hand at his waistband and was working it open, unbuttoning and unzipping and pushing his pants down until his erection sprang free, standing almost level with his navel.

"Oh." Her mouth was rounded with surprise as she tried to palm his length but only managed to fit part of him in her curling fingers. His cock was so hard, her touch almost hurt, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth when she ran one finger over the bead of moisture at the tip, spreading it over the wide head before slowly pulling him to her mouth. Gods, yes.

Except… "Regina." He was trying again to tell her that she didn't have to do this, but the rest died in a harsh grunt as her lips closed over him.

The pleasure was so intense now that he was reduced to nothing but pure feeling, all concentrated in his cock. There was no way he was going to last. He drew out of her mouth with a groan, pulling her up off the bed and yanking her jeans down before pushing her back again, rolling them the rest of the way off her legs. And then she was lying on his bed, her hair spread about her, naked except for a scrap of black silk across her sex.

"Robin." His name came out of her on a sigh. She lifted her hips in invitation and that was all he needed. He stripped completely, not taking his eyes off of her for a moment, before bending down to slide those pretty black panties off her body. Her legs parted, leaving him staring glassy-eyed at the sweet pink cleft between her soft thighs.

"Yeah." He could only grunt basic sounds now, he was so lost in the intense, burning need to have her just take her. He put his hands beneath her thighs to pull her body to the edge of the bed. This time, the kiss they shared was hot, dirty, and wet, and he couldn't help stroking himself as their tongues slid over each other, fucking each other's mouth.

Insane. This was insane. He'd never done something this wildly reckless in his life, and certainly never with someone like her. A faint memory flashed of being so close to her lips, three years ago, before he'd pulled away out of fear. Had he known even then that it would be like this? Is that why he'd drawn away?

He moved back a step, but stayed hunched over, his cock so painfully hard now that it was pulling him into a crouch. "Regina. Do you—" Robin shut his eyes against the vision of her swollen lips, her bare body, flushed with desire. "I don't think I can wait."

She sank backward and looked up at him. "Then don't."

He yanked open the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms. There was a moment of frustration when he realized he still hadn't opened the box since he'd bought it last year, but he still managed to rip into it and draw a condom on in record time.

Now. He was going to have her now. He'd lost any finesse completely, long ago. All he knew now was the need to be deep inside her. He took himself in hand, positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed.

"Oh my God." She gasped, jerking in response as his head breached her entrance.

Holy fuck, she was so small and hot and wet. He shut his eyes for a moment and pushed deeper. Her legs tightened around his hips, and she made a small sound of discomfort. His eyes snapped open and his hips froze in place.

"You okay?" he could barely get the words out, her passage was squeezing him so hard, but he forced himself to wait, bringing one hand around to gently stroke her clit. He felt her relaxing, just slightly, and after what seemed like an eternity, she finally nodded, spreading her legs a little wider.

He pushed again, just another inch, and this time she moaned, "Ohhhh, Robin."

Fuck, yeah. The sound of his name, just like that. Another push. This thrust was harder, and a couple more inches slipped inside. She groaned and bucked, and he massaged her body, working her open by degrees. She writhed beneath him all the while, squeezing and pulsing around him until, after what seemed like an eternity, the base of his cock met the tight ring of her entrance, and both of them let out heavy sounds of satisfaction. They were both breathing hard, and his forehead was damp with perspiration.

He couldn't imagine anything better.

But it was getting harder to stave off his release, and the urge to move, to thrust blindly, was spreading like wildfire through his limbs.

"Please, Robin. I'm so close." She pushed her swollen bud against his fingers. "Please."

Oh, thank God.

He pulled out slowly, pushing the heel of his hand against her clit, and her breathing grew faster. "Yes. Yes, like that."

He could feel his climax approaching, and he thrust back in hard, fast, unable to hold back anymore. He kept his hand against her for one thrust, two, in rapid succession, and that was all it took. She gasped and bowed off the bed, arching those beautiful breasts toward him, and he felt her channel contract tightly just before she screamed his name, spasming around him, pulling his own orgasm from his body in shuddering waves.

She just had the best sex of her life with Professor Adonic.

Regina had never felt anything like this. Her former boyfriends had never been able to get her so hot, so fast, and the sex had been more like a chore than anything. She was holding Robin after he'd practically collapsed atop her, completely spent, and sifted her fingers through his hair. His weight was pleasantly heavy, and she widened her legs to let him sink into her body, running her hands over the hard muscles of his back, the firmness of his ass, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

This can't be more than one night.

Strange, when he'd said that—she'd felt a sense of regret and they hadn't even done anything yet, really. Hadn't she wanted a fling in the first place? When class had started just a week ago, that's what she'd been thinking about. But hearing Robin confirm that a fling was all this was…

It didn't feel right.

But then she'd looked at him, at the way his expression was worried and hopeful at the same time, and she'd realized that when it came to him, she wasn't going to turn down any opportunity. She'd thought about him for years. Wanted him for years. And she'd promised herself long ago that she wasn't going to waste her life. She was going to enjoy everything it had to offer.

She wasn't going to let anything hold her back.

Even if it was one night at a time.

Robin propped himself up with one hand and reached the other between them to grab the condom before pulling out. She winced as it pulled her sensitive tissues, feeling how swollen and tender she was even without looking. He settled alongside her, propped up on one elbow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough."

She lifted a finger to his lips and smiled. "That was amazing."

He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was pleased. His shoulders pulled back, and he reached out a hand to squeeze her hip, then trailed his fingers along her body before sliding over her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I've got to take care of the condom. I'll be right back."

Regina nodded, and Robin rose from the bed and disappeared into the hall. She stretched on his bed, taking in her surroundings. They'd been so frantic when they'd first come in that she hadn't had a chance to see where he lived.

The bedroom was sparsely furnished, just the bed and a small table along one wall, and a highboy dresser along the other. Books were stacked nearly two feet high on the floor in several places, and she could make out a few titles that she'd used in college. She grinned. He even took his work into the room where he slept. Why was that not surprising? The man was driven.

And given what he'd told her about his background, it made sense. It must be hard to let go of that driving determination that had pulled him out of poverty, even after he'd clearly succeeded. In fact, she imagined he would always carry with him the fear of slipping back into that life. She had come to terms already with the knowledge that she would never fully leave behind what the bullying in high school had made her feel. The fear of not being seen as a person, but rather as a means to an end.

Maybe that's what drew her to him. He looked at her with so much intensity, made love to her with it, too, that she couldn't help but feel like she was someone who mattered.

But while she'd made the effort to combat her worries, he didn't seem like someone who even could do that.

That's probably why only one night was for the best.

Even though, right now, it didn't feel like it.

She heard his footsteps in the hallway, and Regina lifted herself up on her elbows, watching him as he walked through the door. She hummed in appreciation, and he stopped before the bed, staring down at her.

"What was that for?"

He looked so stern, like he often had back when he was assisting in lectures, but without any clothes to cover his broad shoulders and muscled stomach, she had no trouble imagining what it would be like if she were to show up in his office one day to play professor and co-ed.

She shook the fantasy away. Robin didn't seem the type to go for spontaneous, illicit sex on campus. Besides, he'd made his intentions clear.

This can't be more than one night.

She wondered if she'd even ever see him again. But instead of rolling over and burying her face in the pillow like she wanted to, she grinned. "You have a great body."

He didn't answer, just gave her a half smile and sank down on the bed, stretching alongside her and pulling her close. Did the man never receive compliments? Even from his parents?

She frowned.

"What's that look for?" His finger traced the notch that had appeared between her brows.

"I was just wondering, how did a farm boy from England get interested in finance?"

A strange look skittered over his face, but he didn't turn away. Still, his next words were chilling in their detachment. "When I was growing up, the farm was actually doing well enough that we could have afforded to live a decent life. Nothing fancy, but at least there would be food on the table and warm clothes in the winters."

She could only imagine. "But?"

He lay back, pulling her with him so that she nestled against his chest, her hand skimming over his side. It felt so good to lie here with him, as though they'd been doing it for years. She tried to commit every last second to memory. Tomorrow, when she was alone with no promise of being with him again, she'd want to remember.

"My dad had dreams of grandeur. Every year, there was a new scheme, a promise of some big return on a too-large investment. We ended up barely scraping by. Year after year. And there were some bad harvests that made things even worse. Watching that—well, let's just say that I knew I could do better."

"So you decided to learn about managing money."

It wasn't a question, but he nodded. "It was a good decision. My dad died a couple of years ago and left my mom and sisters with nothing. Having a job like mine meant I could help support them." He let out a small laugh, his mouth turning up and his eyes crinkling attractively. "Funny. I've never told anyone except Mary Margaret why I got into finance. I guess no one has ever asked."

That made Regina frown again. How could he have lived this way and not be starved for simple friendship? Or did he prefer not to get involved with people, and she was just a way to pass the time between work projects? The back of her neck tightened at the thought. It was one thing to agree to only one night together with the knowledge that she'd wanted him for so long and would finally have her desires fulfilled. It was another to feel like he wouldn't have cared who she was, as long as she was in the right place at the right time.

She pushed the thought away. Focus on the positive. Enjoy what you have now.

"You have a great smile, you know." She traced a finger over his lips, and his mouth relaxed, but his eyes were still bright with amusement.

"That's definitely something no one has ever said to me."

"Really? Because it's pretty damn sexy." She hummed when his tongue darted out and licked her fingertip. "You should show it off more often. Maybe even in your classes from time to time. You never used to smile when I was in your section."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"I'm not! You had a reputation for being the most serious TA."

He frowned a bit at that but nipped playfully at her finger before grabbing her hand and moving it to his chest, holding it there. "What about you—didn't you major in economics?" He shook his head. "I don't even know what you do now."

Let it go. She was letting her past color her view. He was asking about her as though he really wanted to know her, after all. Surely that was a sign that he actually cared about who she was and not just what was between her legs. She took a deep breath.

"I work at Caldwell." The prestigious investment banking firm was well-known for only hiring the best.

His chest fell with his hard laugh. "I won't make the mistake again of saying that I'm surprised. But I am certainly impressed."

She smiled and tipped her head back to kiss him. "Speaking of work, I should probably get going since I have to get up early tomorrow."

She could feel his breath catch, but after a moment, he nodded. "Sure. Okay. I understand. I have an eight a.m. lecture, too."

That made her laugh. "God, I remember that. That was the class that I took that you were the TA for, and the only morning class I was excited to get out of bed for."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You thought it was that interesting?"

Was he being obtuse on purpose? She blushed. "I thought it was obvious what I found interesting. Especially after that afternoon I came to your office hours and—"

"I remember. But I didn't think it meant anything to you." His voice was low.

For a moment, she was stunned. "I thought I'd done something terrible, so I avoided you. But I thought about you a lot since then. How could you think it didn't mean anything?" She gulped. "I never stopped wanting you."

Under her palm, she could feel his heartbeat speeding up, and she wondered whether she'd said too much. But in the next moment, he pulled her to him. "You were always so easygoing. So happy. I thought I was just a passing attraction. But I thought about you, too," he murmured against her lips, and she shivered with pleasure at the words. He nibbled a trail along her jaw and stroked her back, massaging his way downward until she was straining against him.

She arched and gasped. She wanted to tell him that being easygoing wasn't as easy as it looked. That she had to make a choice to get out and have a good time. But the way he was touching her was making her thoughts break apart. "You weren't just a passing attraction."

He brought her legs over his and she felt his cock against her body, hard again, hot and ready. "I wanted you then. And I want you now."

She sighed and pushed against him, making him groan and squeeze her hips. One night. One night. Make it count. Live it, completely. Fully.

"I guess I could stay a little while longer," she whispered, and those were the last words they spoke for quite some time.

"Did you solve all the world's financial problems or something?"

Robin shut his laptop on the lectern as Mary Margaret walked toward him. The room was almost empty now, the few students who had stopped to ask him questions after class having just shuffled out.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, but he already knew. He hadn't stopped smiling since he'd dragged himself awake at six o'clock this morning. Regina's 'a little while longer' had turned into several hours of the hottest sex he'd had in his life. Around 3:00 a.m., they were finally exhausted and she was practically falling asleep on top of him. He'd told her that she could stay, but she'd insisted on going home.

Neither of them had wanted to say good-bye, though. Despite his earlier protest that it would be just one night, he'd had a hard time walking her out the door. Just before she'd climbed into the cab, she had given him a lingering kiss and asked, "Will I see you at our class next Thursday?"

He'd seen so much hope in her eyes, and even though his brain had protested, he'd already known there was no way he was going to skip class next week.

"I'll be there," he'd told her, before kissing her good-bye.

He was in so much trouble.

"You're wearing the sloppiest grin I've ever seen." Mary Margaret laughed, and he immediately snapped out of his musings over the way her body had felt under his, the way she had panted and shouted when he pulled her atop him and bucked up into her hot, clinging heat—

"Earth to Robin!"

Shit. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on Mary Margaret, who was smirking at him in an I-know-what-you've-been-up-to kind of way.

"I take it that you had a nice evening yesterday?"

He shrugged, trying to contain the frenetic energy he felt whenever he thought about Regina. "Yes, it was quite pleasant."

Mary Margaret gave a loud laugh. "Quite pleasant," she mimicked him in a British accent. "Well, whatever you did, it certainly shows. Your class today was practically inspired. I only caught the last ten minutes, but I don't think I've ever seen your students this engaged."

At that, he frowned. "It's the same material as always."

She tsked at him. "I know. But you're putting a different energy into it. Just because your students are young doesn't mean they can't pick up on it. It's attractive." She waved her hand. "I say that from a purely observational point of view, mind you."

He was feeling pretty good, like nothing could go wrong today. He'd realized this morning, on his commute to campus, that his desire for Regina had certainly not gone away after he'd slept with her. If anything, it had gotten stronger. Not to mention that her suggestion to him last night, about smiling more, had been at the forefront of his mind all during class this morning, and he'd found himself doing just that.

But he hadn't made any promises beyond going to the next dance class. Regina hadn't pushed him on it, either. In fact, before she'd left this morning, she'd said she was looking forward to doing this with him again. It seemed pretty clear she wanted a no-strings-attached kind of relationship, and he realized that sex with her once a week might be exactly what he needed. The benefits were already showing up in his work, apparently, and when he returned to his office now, he expected he'd be able to churn out a whole section of edits.

It was the perfect arrangement.

"I guess I'm just feeling inspired today," he offered. That was the truth, after all. He'd certainly been inspired last night to try a lot of things with Regina that he'd never done before.

"So? Who is she? And do I get to meet her?"

There was no use hiding from Mary Margaret. He had to at least admit he was seeing someone. "It's nothing serious. Just a girl I met in the tango class."

Mary Margaret rubbed her hands together, following him as he carried his laptop to a nearby table and slid the computer inside his bag.

"A girl, eh? So that's what you meant last week when you said she wasn't a woman? And you're avoiding a direct answer again. I do love a good mystery."

Damn it, Mary Margaret was perceptive. He turned and shook his head at her. "You're a sick woman. Who would have guessed that a top econ professor would be so interested in my sex life?"

She practically cackled at that. "Ha! So, it's just sex?"

"You're impossible. And it's not like that." He didn't like hearing that about Regina from someone else, even if Regina herself had said more or less the same thing this morning.

"But you said it wasn't serious."

He blew out a frustrated breath. "Only because it can't be!" Damn, he had just shouted.

Mary Margaret stopped laughing at him and was looking at him warily. "I'm sorry, Robin, I didn't realize."

He dropped his shoulders, feeling deflated. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just that, I have my career to focus on. I can't afford anything serious right now…"

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow. "Then I hope you've told her that you're not looking for a commitment."

"Actually, Regina's the one who brought it up first."

"Her name is Regina?"

Crap. He hadn't intended to say her name. Given that Regina had been in Mary Margaret's class, Mary Margaret might even remember her. At the same time, it felt good to be able to talk to someone about this…he glanced at her sideways. "Yeah. Regina Mills. Does that name ring a bell?"

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped.

Looks like it does.

"Regina Mills? You just said you can't afford anything serious, but that girl is the definition of serious, Robin. Either she has drastically changed her personality since she took my course, or something else is off."

He paused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you even know anything about her?" She looked shocked. "This isn't like you at all, Robin. You're usually really meticulous about everything…" She stopped and whistled. "I think you're fooling yourself, my friend."

"Again, I ask, what do you mean?"

She looked up as a few students entered the lecture hall for the next class. "Come on, let's move to your office."

They headed into the corridor.

"I mean I would caution you to tread lightly when it comes to messing around with her."

"Why, does she have ties to the mob or something? Come on, don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

They went up the stairs to his office above the classrooms. Mary Margaret entered first, but she didn't sit down. Instead, she crossed her arms and leaned against his bookshelf, looking down at him with disapproval.

What the hell?

"She made an A in my class. There are so few students who manage to do that that I remember every single one of them. She comes across as all happy-go-lucky, but she is laser focused when it comes to work. She was actively pursued by Caldwell, did you know that? She even authored a couple of papers with Cole Turner her senior year."

"What?" He was shouting again. Turner was an NYU economics professor with whom Mary Margaret shared a friendly rivalry—and Turner also happened to be not much older than Robin, though not as good-looking. Or maybe it was jealousy that made him think so.

She nodded. "I introduced them because Regina told me she wanted more real-world experience. She spent most of her senior year working on market research with Cole. They published two articles and were invited to present their work at several conferences. It seems off that a girl who could be that mature in her academic life would want just a fling."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think it's like that. As you've already realized, Regina hasn't told me these things herself. Besides, maybe she is driven when it comes to her work life, but she made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything serious when it came to—" He stopped, not liking the feeling he got when he thought about how his involvement with Regina was coming across. This might be casual, but it was more than a one-night stand. He shrugged. "I think you're getting professional and personal confused."

Mary Margaret gave him a skeptical look, but she uncrossed her arms and sighed. "If you say so. But even if you're right, it doesn't change the fact that you're already acting differently because of her. You say you can't afford anything serious right now, but I still say it's more serious than you're willing to admit."

She pushed away from the bookshelves and walked toward his office door, turning at the threshold. "I told you last week to be open to possibility, but it sounds to me like you've already decided how things should be." She sighed when she saw him scowl. "I think you're a great academic and a wonderful friend. So please know that I am saying this because I care about you and want you to be happy. But if this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

"So, was Operation Adonic successful?"

Regina couldn't keep from grinning at Tink's question. "It was—" She stopped short, not sure how to describe what had happened last night, because "successful" didn't even begin to cover it. Mind-blowing, yes. Hot, definitely. But there had been more to it than just sex. Getting to know some of Robin's history had only made Regina appreciate him more.

Tink whistled. "Good enough that you don't even have the words, eh?"

Regina laughed. "You know me too well."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Of course I'm going to see him again!" Regina tried not to sound too indignant, given that she practically jumped into bed with him after he'd told her he only wanted one night. But something had changed during those hours, and she hadn't wanted to push it by asking him why.

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and then Tink asked, calmly, "Are you getting serious with him?"

Regina sighed. No. Except she wanted to. Except he'd said he didn't want anything serious. But then, he hadn't stuck to his "one night" plan.

God this was complicated. "I think I could." She realized even as she said the words that she hoped he felt the same way.

"If you guys get married, may I call him Professor Adonic?"

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, Tink. But, yes, you may."

"What about when I come up there in a couple of weeks?"

"You're coming to visit?" Regina squealed into the phone. "You'd better be staying with me."

Tink laughed. "Of course I'm staying with you. Your place is nicer than any four-star hotel. I'm flying in the Thursday after next for an all-day training on Friday, then I fly back on Sunday morning."

Regina hesitated for a moment, trying to fight the disappointment that she wouldn't be able to see Robin after their class the night that Tink arrived, but her friend immediately followed up with, "And don't stay away from Professor Adonic on my account. In fact, I insist that you go home with him again. I arrive really late, so I'll just use the spare key you gave me."

"You're talking like it's a sure thing, Tink."

"Well, didn't you just say you wanted it to be?"

Yes. But it takes two to tango. Regina laughed at her own pun. "I guess I did. I don't know. I want it to be more than just sex, though. And I think it might be."

"I should have known you'd be just as intense about this whole thing with Professor Adonic as you are about the rest of your life. I guess when you resolved to live and round out your personal life, you didn't want it to be the only thing you've ever put a half-assed effort into."

"I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult."

"Since you're letting me stay in your fabulous apartment for the weekend, it was definitely a compliment."

"You're impossible."

"You love me."

"True." Regina nodded to herself. "And I'll see you in two weeks."

He never thought he'd enjoy just walking. Robin stepped Regina backward in time to the music, moving in the circle of dancers. She had a small smile on her face, and every once in a while, her hand would caress his shoulder as if to remind him of her touch.

Like he needed reminding. He'd thought of her too much this week already, but the thoughts hadn't distracted him like before. They were almost like rewards—a way to lose himself a little at the end of a particularly grueling class, or after rewriting entire sections of his book to reflect new studies in the field. Thinking of Regina was surprisingly…fun.

Even more amazing was, once he stopped fighting thoughts of her, his work got easier, too. He'd been looking forward to tonight's lesson so much that he hadn't even minded leaving behind a stack of papers to grade before tomorrow afternoon. Of course, that meant he had to reserve the late-night hours tonight for that. But maybe he could convince Regina to go back to his place for an hour or—

The thought made him cringe. There was no nice way to ask a girl to come home with you for an hour of sex before you rolled out of bed and started grading papers.

It's just…he wanted to be with her.

Fuck, he was turning sappy. He didn't need to be with her. He needed to get his act together and do some work.

"Very nice, Robin." Daria appeared next to his shoulder, walking in time with him and Regina. "You've really found your style in this class. And you've certainly relaxed a great deal since the first lesson. You look like a natural now."

With that, she walked away, leaving him reeling and Regina grinning. A natural? Him?

"I knew you could move." Regina leaned in and murmured the words. She was teasing him, but there was a promise behind it.

Too bad he couldn't see it fulfilled tonight.

"Listen…" He had to pause to guide them around a couple who had stopped and were arguing over who had caused the guy to step on his girlfriend's foot. "I'm kind of in a crunch period right now. I have to leave and get back home right after class tonight."

Her fingers curled tight around his for a moment, but quickly released. Damn it. She'd been expecting to be with him. He felt like an asshole. Still, it's not like he'd been leading her on. He'd told her he would come to the class tonight, and he had. Surely she didn't expect a relationship, did she? She was a young, beautiful, pleasure-seeking woman who would want to do things like dance lessons on a regular basis. He…was not.

"No problem." Her tone was casual, but her shoulders were tight. He could feel it as they moved through the dance.

Which was a surprise. He'd never been particularly good at anything that required relaxed grace, easy fluidity. But he could actually sense Regina's mood just by holding her in a dance form.

"Um…maybe…" She drew his attention back to her, and he was surprised to see her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. What was she nervous about? "Would you—that is, um, are you doing anything on Saturday evening?"

Ah.

He did have plans to work. But the things he needed to get done weren't as important as his grading tonight. He shook his head. "No. I'm not. What did you have in mind?" He'd had such a productive week, after all. Surely he could spare one evening. Once this dance course ended, he would be nose to the grindstone again, anyway.

Besides, after last week, when she hadn't protested at his warning that their involvement was only for one night, he figured she was exactly what he'd thought—carefree and out to have a good time. No strings attached.

"Maybe dinner? Seven o'clock? I could meet you at your place and we could eat somewhere close by."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Sounds…fun."

She smiled, and on they walked.

"Can I ask you something?"

Robin set down his fork and nodded at Regina. "Go for it."

They were sitting at a small place near his apartment, having a leisurely dinner. They'd been talking about Robin's sister—Belle had a son whom he'd met only once—and the entire time, Regina couldn't stop wondering something.

"Why are you so against having a good time? I mean, I know you said that right now you're under pressure to finish your book, and I get that you had too much work when you were in school, but wasn't there ever a time when you just…you know, kicked back?"

He blew out a breath, then picked up his wineglass and took a sip. She wondered what he was thinking about, whether she'd offended him, because it took him a long time to answer.

And when he did, it was with a casual dismissal. "Even if I could afford the time, I'm not like you. Fun doesn't come easily to me."

He'd said something like that before. Didn't he realize?

"It doesn't come easily to me, either. I mean, I am happy. But only because I make an effort to be. It's not as easy as it looks. It takes work, and it takes away from work, and sometimes I'd rather just sit around in my pajamas and eat ice cream than dress up and go out to something like a tango class."

He leaned forward, clearly puzzled. "Then why do you do it?"

Should she tell him? Should she share her unhappy high school experience and the reason why she made her promise to always live life to the fullest? It felt a little intense. Intimate. Not something she would tell just a fling.

And yet she wanted to tell him. She took a deep breath. "I had a hard time in high school. A bad experience with some other girls who weren't very nice to me and—well, it went on for a year before I even worked up the courage to tell my mom about it."

He reached his hand across the table and took hers. The contact made her relax a little, and she smiled at him. "I transferred to another school for my senior year and had a much better experience. I worked really hard, got a lot of my confidence back. But I realized that I hadn't done a great job of putting myself out there and being social. I was too afraid still. That's when I swore to start making an effort to have fun. To smile and to laugh and to dance—not just bury myself in my work. It never stops requiring an effort, but it's important. I don't want to lose that kind of joy again."

His fingers stroked hers. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't realize…"

"How could you have?" But did he realize what she was saying about him? How the risk in his life wasn't having fun, but rather missing out on so much because he was giving in to his fear of not being able to provide for his family?

She cocked her head to one side and looked at him, wondering whether she should say what was on her mind now. But just then, the waitress stopped by and dropped off their bill, interrupting the moment.

As though through some unspoken agreement, they exchanged only a few words while he paid and they walked out, heading the few blocks to his apartment building. Robin hit the call button for the elevator, then leaned over to kiss her, hot and sweet at the same time.

He softened the kiss and whispered against her lips, "I should have asked whether you were planning to come up."

She nodded, her nose bumping his. "I'd love to."

The elevator arrived and they took it up to his floor, then headed down the hall to his place. He spoke to her over his shoulder as he unlocked the door. "You said earlier that you weren't sure whether you'd work at Caldwell long-term, but we got off topic after that. I never asked you why that was."

Usually, she felt somewhat awkward, talking about her work to anyone who wasn't in finance, since most found it pretty boring. She rarely had a chance to share what she was working on unless she was talking to Tink or Ruby. It made her heart skip a beat to realize that he would not only understand, but possibly even think that what she had to say was interesting.

"I like working there. I was promoted to senior analyst recently, and they want me to start managing a few more analysts next year. But I've had an offer recently from a hedge fund to move over and manage that."

"Wow, are you going to take it?" He pushed his door open and gestured for her to step inside.

"I'm not sure," she began, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. Even though she was usually confident in her work, sharing her ambitions with Robin made her nervous. She wanted him to think well of her. In every way. "I've learned a lot at Caldwell. Enough to, um, develop my own model for emerging markets."

She cringed, bracing herself for his laughter at her amateurish meddling around.

But he didn't laugh. In fact, he looked pretty impressed. And—interested. He stepped in to kiss her, a slow, sensuous pull of lips. "You have no idea how turned on I am right now. Tell me more about your model."

She had to struggle to focus. It was hard to think about anything right now except the wet heat gathering between her legs. The way he nibbled at her jaw, scraping his teeth lightly over her earlobe—

"Tell me," he repeated, pushing his hand beneath the light sweater she wore and gently palming her breasts over her bra. She arched into his hand, desperate for skin-on-skin contact, but he didn't give her what she wanted. Just continued to stroke and squeeze her. Waiting.

"M-most of the work so far focuses on adapting existing, proven models to scale up or down so that they fit these middle markets. But—oh my God."

She panted as he pushed his hands under her bra and lightly pinched her nipples, rolling them between his strong fingers. She looped her arms around his neck and arched back, pushing her hips into him. Wow, he wasn't kidding. He was very, very turned on.

"What else?"

"Most also don't take into account—fuck, Robin. Is this necessary?"

He had pushed her clothes out of the way and was now sucking on one breast, and she brought one hand to his hair to tug gently in encouragement. But as soon as she stopped talking, his mouth moved off of her, making her whimper with need. She looked down at the pale, damp skin, topped with the soft pink circle of her areola, and his mouth only an inch away. A soft moan pushed out of her.

He laughed, low and seductive. "No, it's not necessary. But humor me." And then, as she watched, he ran his tongue in a tight circle around her nipple.

She nearly exploded. Yes. That was so good. She brought her hand downward and took hold of his belt loops, pulling him forward against her until she could open his pants and slide her hand into his boxers to stroke his thick, hard flesh. He groaned and thrust into the circle of her fingers.

"Micro-microfinancing activity is often significant enough… to….. a developing economy that it needs to be given equal, if not more, weight than traditional financing avenues." She purred the words at him, and he broke, taking her mouth hard, almost brutally, as they worked at each other's clothes. Within seconds, they were completely naked.

She'd never be able to read The Economist again without getting turned on.

He walked her to the nearby couch, giving her one last hard kiss before turning her around and bending her over the back of it, leaning over her body and stroking his tongue from her neck to the base of her spine. She shuddered and moaned and writhed against him.

Before she could register what he was doing, he knelt down, dipped his head between her legs, and licked between her folds.

"Oh!" She jerked upward, but his hand was on her back, holding her against the couch as he ran his tongue over her, teasing at her clit with his mouth, until she was practically begging for him to fill her, to make her come. No other man had ever made her feel so needy, so fast.

"Robin. Oh. I want you." She was panting, frantic, scratching at the cushions of his couch. And when he didn't respond, just continued to suck and nibble her swollen, hot flesh, she rose, pushing at his head. "Robin!"

The man actually had the nerve to grin up at her. But when she dropped to her knees on the floor next to him and pressed her mouth to his in a heavy, open kiss, he dropped the grin and pulled her flush against him, rubbing his hard cock against her lower belly until the abrasion of his wiry hair against her sensitive skin became too much for her to bear.

"Now, Robin. I need you now," she insisted, and this time he complied, pulling her up and leading her to the bedroom, sitting her on the bed before grabbing a condom and rolling it on in record time. But instead of lying back and letting him thrust into her, she pulled him down to lean against the headboard.

"Like this." The commanding tone in her voice surprised her, but she found herself unwilling to have it any other way. She straddled his hips, positioned him, and took him halfway in one hard stroke.

He let out a groan, digging his fingers into her hips as she lowered herself again, this time sliding down his entire length. "God, Regina. You feel so good."

She brought her hands up to the headboard behind him, steadying herself as she moved her body up and down again, slowly, loving the feel of him trembling beneath her. His eyelids were lowered, his mouth slightly parted, and it floored her to realize just how much she enjoyed giving this man pleasure, not because he seemed to have had so little in his life, but because she wanted to. She wanted to do it for herself as much as for him. For Robin.

She increased her pace, pushing her hips forward against him each time, and he opened those gorgeous, glinting blue eyes to look into hers before pulling her forward for a kiss, just as he bucked up into her. On a gasp, she began to move even faster on him, his body pushing up into hers each time, hitting her in just the right spot, until she was so close that she was grabbing at his hair, his back, trying to take hold of her climax and drive it home.

He grunted, bracing his weight on his hands and driving deep, once, twice, and she felt it then, racing up her fingertips and down her legs. She moaned and curled into him as her passage pulsed around his cock, milking his own release from his body in long, trembling shudders.

A little while later, they were lying on Robin's bed, Regina's back nestled against his chest. She gave a little hum of satisfaction before saying lazily, "I didn't realize financial models were one of your erogenous zones."

He gave a weak laugh and sifted his fingers through her hair. "I didn't, either." With his other hand, he stroked down her side and laced his fingers through hers. "But that was way better than porn."

She giggled. "Now I know what to invest in over naughty lingerie. Finance books."

"I have plenty of finance books." He kissed her neck. "Maybe I'll get you to read them aloud while wearing naughty lingerie."

"Next time." She picked up her hand above their bodies, staring at their joined fingers. The sight filled her with a strange sense of satisfaction. Despite the fact that his hand was so much larger and rougher than hers, they fit just right. She turned and dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

Next time. It sounded so good.

"I think we're getting pretty good," Regina whispered as Robin led her in a move called an ocho. She'd been thrilled to see him waiting in the classroom when she arrived today. On Sunday, after they'd woken up and had slow, leisurely sex, he'd told her he had to go to campus to get some work done on his book, but he'd promised to see her for their tango lesson.

They hadn't been in touch since she'd left his apartment early Sunday morning, and as Thursday had neared, she'd found herself growing nervous that he might not show up.

It hadn't bothered her at the time. She'd laughed, in fact. But in the days since, she'd thought about it more. He hadn't asked for her phone number or where she lived. He kept talking about work being important to him, and even after their conversation over dinner on Saturday, he hadn't seemed to want to admit that he was having fun, or that he was good at something that required relaxing and letting go. He hadn't seemed to realize that the lesson she learned about living fully was one that he might benefit from, too.

Then again, they'd agreed that this was just a fling. Maybe this temporary thing they had going was his fun. Either way, she didn't know why she found herself almost expecting more. In these three short weeks, she had come to care for him. The attraction she'd had for him for years, which had been merely banked all this time, was only a part of what she felt for him.

But he didn't seem to feel the same way.

"We'd be better if we were allowed to take this class naked." He walked her backward, making her swivel her hips in time to the music.

She moved closer, dropping her voice as a pulse of arousal shot through her. "Are you kidding? We wouldn't learn a thing." Thinking of him all week long without being able to talk to him or see him without doing something crazy, like stalking him at his apartment, had been nothing short of torture. She felt ready to explode just from dancing with him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about that. I distinctly remember you teaching me a couple of things on Saturday."

Her cheeks flushed at the reminder, but she laughed, pressing her body into his. "Too bad our lesson was cut short. I can offer you a makeup class tonight, though."

His hand dropped down her back. "You're such a generous instructor." He leaned his head forward just as Daria walked by.

"Posture! And put some distance between you. I don't teach close embrace in the beginners class." Daria smiled, righting their arms as she spoke. "Although it is nice to see how in love you are."

In the next instant, Daria had already moved on, and they were left standing there, staring at each other nervously.

Was she really that obvious?

But the way he was looking at her, with a hint of fear behind a mask of discomfort, made her think of all the times he'd mentioned having a good time being detrimental to his work. A risk.

She was a liability.

He gave a tight laugh, and she could feel that the tension had returned to his body. It was hard not to feel like she was fifteen again, being made to feel less than human by the girls who had bullied her. Like she didn't matter at all.

She gasped in a breath. Robin faltered in his steps and she forced herself to relax.

Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe he just feels uncomfortable at having displayed so much in public, instead of at hearing Daria's words.

She forced herself to ignore his sudden tension. Over the next twenty minutes of the class, he slowly relaxed, throwing her increasingly heated looks as time went on. By the Daria announced that they were finished for the evening, they were again dancing much too closely and Regina felt a bit better. Better enough to turn to him and ask suggestively, "Do you have any papers to grade tonight?"

He grinned. "No. Does that mean you'll come home with me?"

She liked him so much.

She liked that he didn't mind her dorky finance talk. She liked that he was driven, just like she was. She grinned and nodded. Tink wouldn't arrive for hours. They could catch up tomorrow. Right now, Robin was eager to be with her, and she wanted him.

She waved to some of the other students and grabbed the backpack she'd left along the wall, again with her toiletries and clothes for the next day. She'd been hopeful. "Let's go, then."

In the taxi on the way to his apartment, he kissed her. Small, sweet kisses, as if to reassure her that he was with her. When they got out in front of his building, there was no rush upstairs, just an easy attraction that floated between them as they stepped into the lobby.

Once upstairs, she pushed him down on the bed and undressed him, slowly, licking every inch of his body before he rolled her to her back and slid between her legs, moving in and out of her in leisurely thrusts that had her begging, crying for him to fuck her faster, harder. When he finally gave in and began to pump in and out of her in fast, rough strokes, her climax was the most intense one she'd ever experienced.

They collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and spent. He lay on his back and she snuggled against his side, one hand on his chest in a now-oddly-familiar way.

"Um, Robin?"

"Yes?" His voice was gravelly. He was falling asleep.

"Well…I was wondering…there's a concert on Sunday in the Park. My friend Ruby and her wife are going. I thought it might be fun if you came along, too."

Beneath her, he stiffened. Not falling asleep anymore, it seemed.

Why was he reacting like this? Was he too ashamed to be seen with her? Or if not ashamed, was he—well, he certainly didn't seem to value whatever she thought they'd had.

No. They had something more than just a fling. She knew it. Please don't back away from this. Before he could protest about it being too late or taking too much away from his work, she hastened to add, "It's in the afternoon, so you could take a little time out and meet us, then get plenty of sleep that night. Ruby and Meredith are pretty low-key, anyway, since they run two big companies between them. And my friend Tink is in town, so I'll welcome an early night as well."

Adam pulled his hand from hers, and she felt suddenly unmoored. "Meredith as in Meredith Brown as in Brown Inc?"

"Yes."

The conversation was one that any new couple might have had, a way to discover relationships that made them feel even closer, but something about this exchange felt very unpleasant to Regina. He wasn't snapping at her, exactly, but his words were definitely clipped, as though he were annoyed instead of pleasantly surprised.

But at least he hadn't rejected her. Was there hope after all? She nodded, slowly, feeling unsure of where he was taking this. "Yes. She kept her name when they got married." She waited, but he didn't say anything else.

Just ask. Don't be afraid. Take a chance. Be bold.

"What do you think? Will you come?"

His sharp exhale said everything. Even before he spoke, she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Regina, but I can't. I have to get my edits done, and I'm already on a tight schedule because they're taking longer than I'd planned."

Although his excuse was reasonable, it still hurt. The way they'd been these past couple of weeks, it was impossible now to deny that they were more than just a temporary thing. He enjoyed being with her, and she…well, she definitely cared about him. More than any guy she'd been with before.

"Of course. I understand." She hesitated, worried, wondering whether she should push it. But part of her had to know. "Maybe we could do lunch during the week, then? If you're already on campus for a class, I could meet you there."

Silence. She could hear her heart beating, a slow, heavy pulse that felt like dread.

Finally, he sighed. "Regina—"

Oh, no. She did not like the sound of his voice.

"I really appreciate what you're trying to do. I'm flattered, in fact. But there are only two more weeks in our dance class. We talked about this. You wanted something with no strings attached. Don't let yourself get carried away by a couple of nice evenings and start thinking this means more than what it really is."

Carried away?

She sat up and clutched the sheet over her body. She wished she had clothes on because right now she felt overexposed, raw, and the beat of dread inside of her had grown louder. "What do you mean? I'm not suggesting these things as a favor to you. I like you. I want to see more of you. I thought you felt the same way."

He reached for her, but she pulled back. "Are you really trying to tell me that even after tonight, you didn't see us going anywhere past these six weeks of dance lessons? Just like that, the bell rings on the last class and you walk out?" She searched his face, eyes roaming from the strong, set jaw to the little furrow between his eyes.

She could already tell what his answer was. He was retreating into that stupid fear of his, of losing control of his career, or—or something like that. Whatever fear of financial failure he'd been carrying around for so long was taking over now, and it was like he'd thrown a wall up between them so thick that, even if she put her hand out and touched him right now, she wouldn't be able to reach him.

He rose and strode to the bureau, pulling out a pair of grey lounge pants and yanking them on, then stayed standing on the other side of the room. She hated the way he was just looking at her, sitting naked and alone in the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this vulnerable.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I haven't—I didn't expect to get involved with you, you know. It wasn't because I didn't want to. But I didn't plan for this to happen. I wasn't supposed to get involved with anyone, at least not until I get tenure."

What the hell? Tenure could take years. He'd seriously planned his life to that degree and expected it to just go according to his preset notions?

"Besides, you're not looking for a guy like me. I'm too serious. You want to have fun and be free. Things that I don't do. I've never done."

She stared at him in disbelief. "After what I told you, you really think that all I want is to be free? When I have to work hard at getting out and making sure I'm not missing what's truly important?" She huffed out a breath. "I don't understand why you think having fun is a risk. The risk is in not having fun. It means living in fear. And that's what you're doing. It's not about not having the time for me, or anything that might take you away from work. It's about you running scared. How long are you going to be able to keep that up?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But I do know that I have things to do. I haven't gotten where I need to be yet, and where I need to be takes work and focus and—" He let out a growl of frustration. "I didn't want to be in that class in the first place, but you did. What happens when you want me to take time off my work to go out and do fun things with you? I won't be able to, and you'll only end up hating me. A relationship between us at this point isn't a sound investment. You don't want this."

She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling like he'd just punched her in the gut. She threw the sheet aside and stood up, so irate now that she didn't even care about covering herself. If he read sex or shame into her stance now, it was his problem. She walked toward him, radiating anger.

"How dare you? How dare you treat me so coldly, like some kind of scientific curiosity? How can you tell me what I think and what I want even after I've made it clear otherwise? Maybe I shouldn't be surprised, since you've planned your life so perfectly that you're trying to plan mine, too, but I am surprised. I've enjoyed being with you. I enjoyed our time together. I didn't expect you to act like this."

He gave her a look of stark confusion. "What do you mean? I'm trying to be honest."

She huffed. "No, you're not. Not about yourself and not about me. You're making assumptions about who I am and what I want and—" She broke off. Took a deep breath. "When I was in high school, I was bullied for an entire year by girls who just decided that they didn't like me. They tried to make me believe that I was worthless. They tried to make me think that I wanted things and thought things that were wrong, or even different from what I actually wanted and thought. For a while, they even succeeded. But even when I was dealing with their horrible treatment, I didn't feel so dismissed as a person as you just made me feel."

Damn it. Now that her anger was burning off, the tears were starting, and she felt the familiar panic rising, the one she felt every time those girls in high school did something terrible and she had to deal with the aftermath of everyone laughing at her, taunting her.

"Fuck you" was all she could finish with, before she turned got dressed and fled.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Tink said again. They were lying side by side on Regina's couch, drinking wine directly from the bottle while watching Pretty Woman for probably the hundredth time.

Tink had already been asleep when Regina got home from Robin's the night before, and—according to the note she left—was gone for an all-day business meeting by the time Regina woke up after a fitful night. It had been a struggle just to get through the workday, and the moment Tink had walked through the door just an hour ago, Regina had practically jumped on her, spilling everything and crying as she rehashed the entire evening.

Now they were halfway through a bottle of Shiraz and Regina was feeling limp from exhaustion and wine.

"It's okay, Tink. I'll get over it. I feel like such a fool for hoping for more and letting myself get carried away. I made an idiot of myself."

Tink grabbed the bottle from her and took a drink. "It sounds like you guys had more than just sex. If you ask me, there is something more between you, and it's Professor Dumbass who is misinterpreting his own feelings."

"He's not a dumbass, no matter what he did." Regina slumped. "But it still means I wasn't enough for him. Why couldn't I inspire a gesture like that?" She pointed to the television screen, where Richard Gere was scaling the fire escape with flowers to win back Julia Roberts.

Tink pffed at her. "Because the only thing Tobin has in common with Richard Gere is the good looks. Which are significantly marred by his shitty behavior, I might add."

Regina slid sideways and leaned against Tink's shoulder. "You're such a good friend." She gave a heavy sigh and stuck out her hand. "Now pass me the bottle."

…

"So? I take it the tango class didn't change your life." Mary Margaret frowned at him from across the table, where Robin had just sat down to dinner with the Nolans at their house.

It had been six days, nineteen hours, and forty-seven minutes since Regina had run out of his room, shoved her clothes on, and slammed out of his apartment.

Not that he was counting.

But it was hard to pay attention to anything else. Especially his work.

And for some reason, he couldn't seem to care about that. All he wanted was Regina, and he'd lost her. He poured himself another glass of wine. How many glasses had he drunk already? Two? Three? He didn't usually drink much, but he'd gulped down the first one within minutes after Mary Margaret handed it to him when he arrived and hadn't slowed down much after that.

"Actually, it changed it rather drastically," he drawled.

Mary Margaret eyed him. "That doesn't sound particularly positive."

"It wasn't. It was awful. It made every day complete worthless."

Mary Margaret tried her best not to smirk at Robin.

Even David was having a hard time not smiling.

"Go on, laugh at me." Robin sighed, flopping back into his chair. "I'm an idiot."

"What happened?" David asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "You messed things up with Regina, didn't you?"

"Who's Regina?" David was leaning in, viciously curious.

"A student," Robin slurred, thinking of how they had met in the tango class.

"God, Robin, you're wasted." Mary Margaret slid his wineglass away and pushed his water goblet toward him. "Drink this. And Regina was a student in one of the lectures that Robin TA'd several years ago. But she graduated a while back. They happened to end up in the tango class together."

"There's something about that class," David murmured, and Mary Margaret dipped her head shyly.

Robin hated how watching their interaction made him think of Regina. Everything made him think of Regina.

"So, what happened?" David looked down the table at Robin. "Because the way you're behaving, it seems like this Regina person treated you ill."

Robin thought about what Regina had said. He'd never considered he might find something serious with Regina. Mary Margaret had told him something similar, that he needed to be open to that possibility.

He could see that now, in hindsight. Regina was a brilliant woman who drew him out of his shell and made him laugh. She was a woman who turned him on with talk of dry subjects, just because she was the one talking. She was a woman who knew how to live life fully, who was afraid but recognized it enough to get over it, and despite that he was older and supposedly more established, he was the one who had learned from her.

He'd been afraid for too long, and he'd let that fear destroy something amazing.

Robin shook his head. "I might have done something that your wife warned me not to do. Or failed to do something that she told me to do. Either way, Mary Margaret was right and I messed up. I was so hell-bent on working hard to succeed because that's how I even got this far. I didn't realize that I was so close to burnout until seeing Regina made work a little easier."

He dropped his head. "Now she hates me. I was so focused on how having fun might ruin my life that I missed seeing how much she added to my life." He huffed out a laugh. "And I didn't get anything done this week."

The table was silent long enough for the truth to really sink in. He'd been an idiot.

Robin stood up so fast that he jostled the table, rattling the glassware. "I have to go."

"Of course you do. You have to go see Regina." Mary Margaret glanced at Robin sideways as she calmly served herself some brussels sprouts, then placed several on David's plate, as well. David made a face but didn't argue.

But before Robin could leave, Mary Margaret called out to him. "Don't let anything hold you back, ever."

For once, he wasn't doing something big out of fear. In fact, going after Regina felt like the bravest thing he'd done in his life.

Regina was trying to follow along with the music, but her feet kept dragging. Tonight, she was dancing with Jefferson, since neither of their partners had bothered to show up. She and Robin were over, and there was no reason now for him to come and torture himself with fun.

Stop thinking about him. It was a fling and it's done. Move on.

She'd been trying to move on all week, but she couldn't stop thinking about Robin. At times, she found herself wondering if it would have been better for her to never get involved with him in the first place. Wanting him from afar and not being able to have him had been so much less painful than this.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"You doing okay, gorgeous?"

Jefferson was looking at her with concern.

She gave him a halfhearted smile, feeling bad for being such a depressing partner. "Yeah, just tired, I guess."

He frowned. "Does this have something to do with your missing man?"

"He's not my man."

"Oh, it's definitely about him."

For the first time since she left Jefferson's apartment the week before, she laughed.

Jefferson grinned. "See? I'm always right about things like this. That's why the ladies love me."

She laughed again, about to tell him that she'd certainly loved him—as a friend—but his eyes snapped to something just behind her and the smile on his face died away just as he came to an abrupt stop.

She tensed. "What is it?"

Before Jefferson could answer, a voice sounded from just over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe that's my partner you're dancing with."

Robin.

She whirled around on a rush of excitement, before she could remember that Robin had hurt her and she was supposed to be angry with him. But when she saw him, she pulled up short and gasped. "You look awful."

His eyes were a little bloodshot, and his hair was sticking up in places, like he'd run his hand through it about a thousand times. His chin and cheeks were stubbled, lending to his scraggly look. And he smelled like wine. A lot of wine.

She had never been so happy to see him.

He chuckled. "I guess I deserved that."

Then, she did remember that she was angry at how he'd treated her, and she crossed her arms and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He met her gaze, his tired eyes looking sad and apologetic. "I wish I could say something more romantic." He shook his head and smiled wryly. "But I'm here because I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry."

Someone gave a sigh of appreciation, and she realized that the room had gone silent, watching the exchange.

But she wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet. He'd hurt her, and she needed more than an apology. She needed something to believe in.

"Thanks for letting me know." She kept her voice neutral and her arms crossed. Between that and the expectant look she was giving him, he must have realized that he needed to give her more than that, because the next thing he said nearly took her breath away.

"I didn't even realize how much of me already belonged to you until I lost you. I acted like a jerk last week and made you leave. And when you did, you took a vital piece of me with you. You took my heart. I love you, Regina Mills."

Oh my God. His words nearly killed her with feeling. She uncrossed her arms and stepped toward him, just a little closer. "That was pretty romantic, actually."

"Don't let him off so easily, Regina," Jefferson piped in, and she laughed at Robin's frustrated look.

"Regina." He lifted a hand toward her, as though he wanted to touch her, but stopped himself, dropped his arm back to his side. "I am sorry. I made so many assumptions about us, about me, that I didn't realize until it was too late just how much I was enjoying being with you. I used work as an excuse, when all along you were right. I was afraid of putting myself out there. Of risking not just my job, but my heart."

This time, she was the one to reach out. She closed the remaining distance between them and looped her arms around his neck. "Go on," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I thought I wasn't able to concentrate because you were a distraction. But after you left, it was even worse. This past week, I couldn't do much more than sit around my apartment and mope. I finally realized tonight that meant so much more than I was willing to admit."

She tsked at him. "I wouldn't believe you capable of just sitting around."

He smiled at that. "I'm sorry it took me longer to realize than it should have. But once I did, I didn't want anything to get in the way of me and you. I rushed right here as soon as I figured out what an idiot I'd been."

She melted against him. "Oh, Robin."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "From here on forward, I want not only to enjoy my life, but I want to enjoy it with you, to take us seriously."

"Really?" Her heart was bursting with happiness.

He nodded. "Really." He kissed her gently, and a chorus of sighs erupted from the rest of the class.

She could feel herself blushing hotly, but she didn't pull out of his arms. He tightened them around her. "What do you say?"

"I'd say that I have some thoughts about game theory that I'd like to discuss with you tonight." She looked up at him through her lashes and felt a thrill roll through him. "Later, though." She slipped back and put her arms in their dance position. "First, let's take a walk."

Robin pulled her into his arms. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered. "You never did tell me that you loved me back."

"I didn't?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled as he said. "No, you didn't."

"Hmmm." Regina murmured out.

"I know I have been a fool, my love." Robin said. "And to see you in another man's arms tonight, it just sent me into overdrive. This last week has been horrible."

"So what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Regina asked.

"I love you. I want to marry you one day. I want to live my life with you in it and make babies with you. Please tell me when you will say yes." Robin said.

The room was silent, the music turned down low to hear what Regina's response was going to be to Robin's proposal.

Regina gazed up at him in complete surprise. "Is…is this a joke?"

Robin removed his arms from her body and went to one knee and took her hand in his. "I know I deserve this. I promise you, it's not a joke. I love you and can't bear the thought of spending another day without you in my life. Marry me, and you can call me Professor Adonic anytime you wish, you."

Regina laughed at his reminder of his nickname. "You keep calling me love."

"I will always. You are my special someone. The perfect someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the love of my life. I was afraid of loving you. Scared of being vulnerable with you."

Regina leaned down and kissed Robin on his lips before pulling back. "I love you, Robin. I've missed you so much this week."

"I've missed you, too," he said. "You have no idea how much. It's been like an ache deep inside. I haven't slept properly since you left. I keep reaching for you in the bed to find you gone."

"I have definitely missed spooning with you." Regina said.

"You haven't given me an answer." Robin reminded her.

"Do I have time to think about it?" Regina asked with a teasing smile.

"No." Robin answered.

"Well, then there's only one answer to that." Regina said. "Yes."

Robin raised up and pulled her into his arms, then kissing her deeply. There was a room full of applause, but Robin and Regina only had eyes for one another.

Three years later, Robin was carrying drinks out onto the patio of his and Regina's house. He had gotten his tenure earlier this year and last month they had bought this house and just moved in. They were having their friends over to help celebrate their new home.

They had a dog named Lady, who was now chasing a butterfly with her ears flapping as she ran. Robin sat down next to Regina and placed his arm around his waist, smiling down at her radiant face. "Time to tell our friends our news, love?" he asked.

Regina took Robin's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Robin and I are expecting."

Tink let out a yell and the others clapped. Mary Margaret looked at her husband and nodded. David walked over to Robin and shook his hand. "Congratulations. We couldn't be happier for you both."

Minutes later, Robin brought Regina's hand up to his mouth and kissed the tips of her fingers, his heart swelling at the love reflected in her gaze. "I think we should plant a new tree for each child we have. What do you think, love?"

Regina smiled. "I think that sounds like a perfect plan."

And it was.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Special thanks to those who read, review, follow, fav. And also to Bekki for beta reading this.

(Las Vegas)

* * *

Regina sat straight up and slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from losing the contents of her stomach all over the bed. Through squinted eyes, she tried to assess where she was, the entire room unfamiliar and cold; and messy. Tiny liquor bottles littered the carpet, along with clothes. The bra dangling off the dresser left her cognizant of the fact that the only thing covering her was a thin sheet.

She had not a stitch of clothing on.

She looked over in the bed, praying that she wouldn't see what she knew in her heart that she would. Yep, there was a man in her bed, his bed? Whose room was this? She could see he had dark blonde hair; he had his head buried in the pillow facing away from her.

Shit!

How had she ended up in bed with him? Everything was a great big blur right now from the night before. All she could remember was leaving the hotel room with her best friend Tink, as they prepared to go out and paint the town red.

Boy, did Regina ever!

As another wave of nausea hit Regina, the man beside her shifted, and this time she saw something that caused her even more grief. He had a wedding ring on his left hand.

He was married!

She had not only slept with a stranger, but a married one on top of that!

She was going to be sick. Regina quickly flung the covers off her bare body, the chill in the air cooling her overheated and damp skin. The instant she slid off the mattress and stood on both feet, the floor seemed to give out beneath her. Her hip felt like someone had kicked her and her thighs also ached, the kind of soreness you'd expect to experience after running a marathon. Only, she wasn't a runner. Never had been and, more than likely, never would be. She'd walked a lot over the last few days, which could've explained the aches, but intuitively, she was certain that hadn't been the cause, either. The deep red marks forming bruises on Regina's thighs and hips were enough to explain her soreness.

She must have had mind blowing sex last night for hours.

Regina closed her eyes and groaned. Fear, embarrassment, and regret shook her body, and she struggled to stand upright. She knew that last night had been consensual. She grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly, trying to figure out what she was going to do. But her brain hurt too much to even think about it, about who she'd slept with; whose husband she had slept with. Regina took a shaky breath and combed a hand through her tangled hair. She needed a distraction—anything. A very large glass of ice-cold Sprite and definitely a shower.

A do-over of last night!

Regina ran into the bathroom—which proved to be a horrible idea. The room instantly tilted, the floor curved beneath her, and a flood of sticky heat washed over her clammy body just as she made it to the sink and gripped the ledge of the vanity to hold herself upright.

Like a tidal wave, there was no stopping it. Regina's stomach flipped, then flopped, and she threw herself to the tiled floor, not caring about the new set of bruises that would form on her knees from the harsh impact. Thankfully, the toilet lid was up; otherwise, she wouldn't have made it in time. She hugged the porcelain and gave in to the rush of bile hurdling its way up her esophagus and into the bowl in front of her. When she was finished and able to stand, she quickly cleaned up and walked back out into the bedroom. She looked over at the bed, and saw that her bedmate was still fast asleep. He was lying flat out on his back. The sheets barely over his hips, Regina walked over to the side of the bed and lifted the sheet- he was huge! No wonder she felt like she had ridden a horse for a week.

Evidently, she had with the stallion in the bed. She got an eyeful of his muscular body.

She quickly dropped the sheet, making herself look away and quickly put back on her clothes. This man was someone else's husband and she had to get out of here now! As she was about to leave, she heard the soft sound of a cell phone ringing, she heard movement out of the bedroom, heard the man who's bed she just shared answering it.

"Belle, sorry I must have overslept. Yes, yes, tell the kids I'll be there in half an hour to take them to the water park." he said.

He was married and a family man!

Regina quickly opened the hotel room door, flinging it out as she ran out of the room.

"Is someone there?" he called out to her, but Regina ran as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. She ran to the elevators and quickly pressed the down button. She let out a deep breath as she rode the elevator down. As the doors opened on the ground level she made her way to the front of the doors and walked out, hailing a taxi and telling the taxi driver to drive her to the Bellagio where she and Tink had booked their hotel room.

As she was being driven there, she opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone, seeing that she had turned off her cell phone. She quickly turned it back on, and saw that she had several missed messages from Tink, along with a few voicemails.

" _Regina, I'm just now getting back into our room. Where are you?"_

" _Regina? Where are you? It's three in the morning!"_

" _Regina! I'm really worried now. Call me back immediately!"_

" _Regina it's ten o'clock if you don't contact me in thirty minutes I'm calling the cops!"_

Regina looked at her phone and saw that it was almost ten-thirty. She quickly called Tink's cell phone, it only rung once before Tink was answering the phone.

"Regina! Where are you?" Tink asked.

"I'm almost back at the hotel." Regina answered.

"Where have you been? You went completely awol on me." Tink said.

"You disappeared on me with that Victor guy. Hold on a second." Regina reminded her. She arrived at her hotel, paid her fee and walked into the hotel room.

"That's not the point." Tink said.

"Whatever happened, I'm an adult, Tink." Regina said as she sat down on the couch. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Tink said as she saw the way Regina was grimacing.

"I think I hit my hip on something last night." Regina said.

"Where did you spend last night by the way?" Tink asked.

Regina looked up and didn't say a word.

"You didn't!" Tink said.

Regina just shut her eyes.

"You did! You had a one-night stand with some stranger?" Tink asked.

"It's worse than that." Regina said.

"How is it worse than having a one-night stand, Regina?" Tink asked.

"He's married." Regina informed her.

"No! You slept with a married guy? Regina!" Tink couldn't believe it.

"I know! Everything is a little blurry. I remember splotches, meeting him in some club and having drinks. The next thing I remember is waking up in bed beside him." Regina said.

"Oh god." Tink said as she sat down beside her friend. "Was he good at least?"

"Tink!" Regina said.

"Sorry, sorry. Do you remember his name?" Tink asked.

"Robin. That's all I remember." Regina said.

"Okay, well that's a start at least. I got to ask, but do you remember being careful?" Tink asked.

Regina's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "I don't remember. But something tells me…no." Regina said.

"Was it consensual?" Tink asked carefully.

"I'm pretty sure it was. I don't think he drugged me." Regina said.

"Alright, well that's also a plus then. Now, we need to get you to a clinic and get you tested for anything and everything." Tink said.

"But," Regina said.

"No, buts. Let's go." Tink said.

As Regina stood, she once again felt the soreness in her hip. She walked over to the mirror on the wall and raised her dress up. "Oh my god. I don't believe it."

"Regina, you can't keep hiding this." Tink said one day a few weeks later at their apartment.

"Hiding what? My laundry?" Regina laughed softly.

"You can't keep something like this from your best friend, Regina." Tink said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina said as she started folding her clothes.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're pregnant." Tink said.

That sentence caused Regina to stop folding. "Don't be ridiculous, Tink."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous if think you can hide this pregnancy." Tink said.

"I'm not pregnant!" Regina said.

"Oh really? Then you want to explain why for the last week you've woken up running to the bathroom to puke your guts up?" Tink asked.

"I had a small stomach bug is all." Regina denied.

"Right. Well that stomach bug of yours is going to last nine months." Tink said.

"I'm not pregnant." Regina denied again.

"Then you'll have no problem taking this." Tink said as she grabbed a bag and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"It's a waste of time, Tink." Regina said.

"Then squat!" Tink said.

Regina rolled her eyes and took the test from Tink's hand. She made her way to the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later after reading the directions.

"So?" Tink asked.

"We have to wait two minutes." Regina said. "And when it's negative you're going to be embarrassed you went to all that trouble."

"Really?" Tink asked. "Then why do you look like you're about to throw up right now?"

"I told you, I've had a bug." Regina denied even as a wave of nausea passed over her.

"Uh huh, well that's what I'm going to call her. Your lady….bug." Tink said.

"This whole conversation is so ridiculous." Regina said.

"Let's go over the facts then. You met someone when in Vegas, you slept together and now you're nauseated in the mornings, till early afternoons. Then at night, you can't shove food down your throat fast enough." Tink stated.

"That doesn't prove anything." Regina argued.

Just then the timer went off and Regina stared at Tink who looked back at her as if daring her to go in there. Finally, Regina turned and walked into the bathroom, Tink following till she stopped at the doorway. She saw Regina pick up the white stick.

"Oh, God!" Regina whispered as she sank to her knees on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, Regina." Tink sighed, coming to a squat down beside her. "I knew it when you didn't get your period again this month."

Regina stared unbelievingly into Tink's anxious eyes, then burst into tears. She was pregnant with a married man's baby.

What was she going to do now?

"I can't believe this." Regina said as she stood in the break room, talking to another co-worker.

"It's happening." Amber said.

"I can't believe Jefferson agreed to let his firm be combined with another." Regina said.

"Well, it is one of the biggest law firms in New York. Give your brother some credit." Amber said.

"And now we have to interview for our jobs? What kind of tyrant does that?" Regina asked.

"A rich one," a new voice said.

Regina turned her head to see Jefferson standing there.

"You're up," Jefferson said.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Regina asked.

"It's a good business decision," Jefferson answered.

"And it's all for the business." Regina said. "You getting a nice bonus had nothing to do with your decision."

"It was the best for everyone." Jefferson said.

"Right. Let me go meet the new czar." Regina said as she walked out of the break room. As she was almost to the new owner's office, a fresh wave of nausea hit her. She put one hand on her mouth, and another on her stomach.

"Come on, give your mom a little break, ok?" Regina said to her unborn child.

She stood there and took a few deep breaths, before she walked into the office. She was now standing in an empty office, she saw that the new boss man wasn't there yet. As she stood there a more powerful wave of nausea hit her, one that she couldn't stop. As she heard the door behind her opening, she was making a mad dash to an empty trash bin.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise to find in my office." A vaguely familiar voice said from beside her now.

"Oh, no." Regina said as she looked up to see the face of the man she had slept with in Las Vegas.

"Hello, wife. Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Robin Locksley asked with a smile on his handsome face.

Regina sucked in her breath at his words. Surely he didn't mean…

"Wife?" Regina asked as he handed her a cool, wet wash cloth to clean her face.

"You don't remember, do you?" Robin asked as he helped her to her feet, seeing her unsteady, he quickly sat her in a chair while he went to go pour her some cool water.

"Here, drink this before you pass out." Robin said.

"Excuse me, did you call me your wife?" Regina asked.

"We got married in Las Vegas." Robin said.

"No. No we didn't. And besides, you're already married." Regina said.

"No, until you fell into my arms I've never been married." Robin said.

"But, I heard you on the phone telling your wife you would be taking your kids to the waterpark."

"I figured it was you running out of my hotel room that morning. No, what you heard was me telling my sister, that I would be taking her kids to the waterpark." Robin explained.

Regina closed her eyes at how badly she had assumed things. "Wait, what did you mean about falling into your arms."

"There was a fight, and you were pushed into my arms. Here I'll explain what happened that night," Robin said as he talked Regina started to remember…everything.

Hundreds of bodies crowded the dance floor, moving to a techno-dance mix, and the bass line thumped like a heartbeat. This club, The Tavern, had strobe lights, foam, the works. And Regina Mills loved it. In fact, she loved everything about Las Vegas, the neon lights, the over-the-top, let it all hang-out attitude, the sheer unapologetic gaudiness of the entire city.

Las Vegas wasn't Salt Lake City, that was for sure, and that made Regina love Vegas all the more.

"Wanna dance, gorgeous?"

Regina's eyes watered at the alcohol exhaled in her face as the offer was made. "No, but thanks. I'm waiting on someone."

Thankfully, her would be dance partner was still in the 'happy drunk' stage, and he only shrugged as he moved one table over, presumably with the same question.

The truth was, she would like to dance. But hitting the dance floor alone wasn't an option. Not that she cared who saw her or what they thought, the joy of anonymity was part of what brought her to Vegas in the first place, but a woman dancing alone would bring every drunk guy in the bar immediately into her personal space, and she couldn't guarantee they'd all be as easily rebuffed as the last one.

A cocktail waitress with cat ears on her head picked up the empty glass off the table. "Can I get you something?" she shouted over the music.

"A vodka tonic." Regina replied, as her tiny silver purse began to dance across the table from the vibration of the cell phone inside. She pulled out the phone and looked at the number displayed on the screen.

Jefferson.

There was no way in hell she was answering that. The phone quit vibrating as the cell went to voice mail, and Regina noted it wasn't the first time her step-brother had called tonight. A quick scroll through the missed call log showed this was the fourth time in the last two hours that Jefferson had called. She was busted.

She'd left Jefferson a message at his office telling him she was leaving town. He wasn't supposed to get it until Monday morning. The workaholic butthead must have checked his messages already. She would not feel guilty. She was twenty-five years old, even if Jefferson still thought of her as a wayward teenager, and she didn't need her brother's permission to leave town for the weekend.

Her drink arrived at the same time as a text from Tink.

 _Going go the casino, Bellagio with Victor. Don't wait up._

The last sentence was unnecessary, she'd recognized the look in Tink's eyes when she'd left thirty minutes ago and known their girls' night out was officially over. She was a little disappointed, but at least Tink had dropped everything to come to Vegas with her last night when she had asked. And honestly, being alone in Vegas sure beat being in Salt Lake at the moment. Being anywhere beat being at home right now. So, she had lost her patience and said a few things at her brother's law firm that she shouldn't have. She had been working there for the last year as a secretary. His firm was in the process of being bought out by another bigger law firm.

So, what if Jefferson was all bent out of shape that she was AWOL? It wouldn't be the first time he'd wanted to strangle her, and it probably wouldn't be the last time, either. Her phone vibrated again. That time it was Alice's number. Did Jefferson honestly think she'd answer a call from his wife's phone when she wasn't taking calls from him? How dumb did he think she was?

She made a face at the phone before she tucked it back into her purse. With Tink off with her new friend, Regina reassessed her options for the rest of the evening. She could be good and go back to the hotel, but that defeated the entire purpose of running away from home in the first place. She just needed a time-out from her life, the chance to have some fun without worrying about her life back home.

The ad campaign for Las Vegas claimed, What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas. That sounded fantastic.

It was time to go find something to do.

Robin Locksley walked into the club, The Tavern, the dance floor heaved with bodies, most of the low sofas and chairs were occupied, and the waitresses and bartenders were moving at a fast clip. He was here on vacation because a friend of his was interested in buying this club, had asked Robin to be a partner as well. Robin had a very successful law firm that had taken years to build, but he was one of the most sought after lawyers in New York.

Killian Jones, one of his oldest friends came walking up to Robin.

"Well?" Robin shouted over the thumping bass line.

"Other than the occasional drunk-and-disorderly, the cops aren't required to come by very often. I asked around, and no one seems to be picking up tricks or selling anything this place isn't licensed for." Killian had the kind of friendly, friends with everyone personality that made gathering that kind behind the scenes information easy. People opened up to Killian without any effort on his part, but Robin himself didn't have the patience, or Killian's unassuming frat boy looks at his disposal. The ability to play good cop/bad cop was one of the secret weapons in their business arsenal. Killian was a valuable asset to Robin's business, as well as one of his oldest friends. "You'll need to fire that DJ, though."

That got Robin's attention, Killian rarely weighed in on staffing issues. "Why? You think he's what?"

"No. His taste in music sucks." Killian grinned and motioned for the bartender to bring him another beer. The blonde delivered it with a smile and winked at Killian as she pocketed the tip. "Keep her, though. I like her."

"You think I'm going in with you?" Robin asked.

"You know you are. I'd bet this beer you've already figured out how much it's going to cost you to expand the dance floor." Killian said.

Robin shrugged, acknowledging nothing, but Killian knew him too well. They'd grown up together in one of the toughest parts of New York, yet unlike so many others of their childhood friends, they'd managed to get out of the circular grind of poverty and drugs. Luck had been involved, he'd helped fund his first major building with poker winnings, but it was their common desire to escape that past that bonded them together in the hard work of the climb out of the New York projects to Columbia for Robin.

"So, are we done now?" In the old days, Killian would just be gearing up, but Emma had put a stop to his partying ways.

"Go home to your wife. I'm going to stay a little longer and see how the crowd changes after the shows let out." Robin said.

Killian bid him good night as he headed to his hotel room, leaving Robin to enjoy the rest of the night. But nightclubs weren't Robin's idea of a place to have a good time, possibly because he'd spent too much time working in them, ensuring everyone else did. He scanned the crowd, making plans and evaluating. Two men seemed to be having words over a small brunette's attentions. From the posturing, Robin knew exactly what was coming, and he left his spot at the bar rail.

He didn't quite make it in time. The blonde-haired one pushed the other one back, causing him to stumble backward into the crowd and crash into a woman behind him. Robin reached for the woman as she fell, catching her before she hit the table. She slammed into him, her weight landing in his arms as her feet nearly went out from under her. Something cold sloshed down his chest as he tightened his grip and turned her away from the combatants. A second later, a burly bouncer pushed past and put himself between the men, effectively stopping the fight by virtue of size and scowl.

The scuffle ended before it really began, and the two men were escorted to the door by security with the other woman trailing behind a moment later. The speed and ease with which the bouncers handled with problems impressed Robin, and he made a mental note to be sure to keep them on staff.

Looking down at the woman sprawled in his arms, he asked, "Are you okay?" and he helped her regain her balance.

The woman pushed her dark hair out of her face and tugged her dress back into place, calling his attention to the length of leg exposed by a tiny black dress and the gentle swell of cleavage over the top of it. His body seemed to remember the feel of those breasts pressed against his chest and his skin warmed a fraction.

"I think so," she replied, before she lifted dark eyes to his and smiled. "Thank you for the save."

The smile lit up her face like the Vegas strip, drawing attention to her slightly exotic bone structure and causing something in him to stir.

"Oh, my God, you're wearing my drink. I'm so sorry." Her hands were on him, brushing her hands and held them away from his chest. "Um…your dry cleaning bill." She slid her hands out of his grasp and extended one to him. "I'm Regina."

"Robin." Her hand disappeared inside his larger one, but she squeezed gently. Regina looked as if she should be gracing a runway.

"It's very nice to meet you, Robin. And you have excellent reflexes. I never even saw that guy coming." Regina said.

"It happens. Testosterone, alcohol and a pretty girl is a bad mix. A common one, but a bad one." Robin said.

"So, that's what it was about." Regina seemed to think for a minute; then she turned the electric smile back on him. "I feel like I should at least offer to buy you a drink or something."

"That's not necessary."

"But-" Regina stopped and shook her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You're probably here with somebody. I don't want to start another fight, so I'll…" She stepped away and indicated she would leave.

Oddly enough, for someone who'd come strictly to case the joint, he was now uninterested in the club itself. Regina, on the other hand… "I'm not." He heard himself say.

Regina caught her bottom lip in her teeth, and the sparkle came back to her eyes. "Then I can buy you that drink after all."

"Isn't that my line?" A couple abandoned a couch in favor of the dance floor, and Robin steered Regina in that direction.

"I believe the rescue should buy the rescuer the drink." she sat gracefully and sighed. "At least it's a bit quieter over here. I can barely hear myself think out there."

"That's kind of the point. Most people don't come here in search of stimulating conversation." Robin said.

Regina cut her eyes at him. "I guess not."

A waitress appeared almost immediately to get their order. Regina ordered a vodka tonic, and though he didn't normally drink anything stronger than water when he was working, he asked for the same.

It was slightly quieter in the corner, but Regina still had to move close to him in order to hear him. As she did, the faint spicy scent of her perfume tickled his nose. It suited her perfectly, just slightly exotic and very natural.

"So where are you from, Robin?"

It took him a second to get his mind back to the conversation. "New York."

"Really." Her eyes widened.

"Yes. What about you?" Robin asked.

"Salt Lake City." There was a touch of exasperation behind the words, and her mouth twisted the tiniest bit. If he hadn't been so focused on her lips, he'd have missed it. "I'm only here for the weekend."

"Not on business, then." Robin said.

"God, no. Just fun." Regina said.

That phrase, practically the code word for trouble, should've sent him to the nearest exit, but something about Regina kept him in his seat. "On your own?"

"Oh, no, I came with a friend." Regina answered.

He looked around pointedly, and Regina laughed. The sound caused a physical reaction, almost as if she'd run her hands over him again.

"But my friend made a new friend, so…"

Regina was on her own tonight. The same part of his brain that was overriding his common sense took that knowledge and ran with it. He shifted on the sofa, looking for a comfortable position as his body's physical responses took over. Thankfully, the server returned with their drinks, shifting his attention as he reached for his wallet. Regina stayed him with a hand as she handed over a bill to the server and told her to keep the change. "Smart women don't let strange men buy their drinks in bars." She winked. "It can lead to misunderstanding later."

Regina wasn't naïve. He liked that. "Then I'll get the second round."

Her eyebrows went up in challenge. "That assumed there will be second round."

"I'm not assuming anything. Just thinking positively." Robin said.

"I've heard folks talk about the power of positive thinking. Does it work for you?" Regina asked as she smiled as she leaned against the back of the sofa and crossed those beautiful legs. Although the action didn't look rehearsed or intentional, it was still outrageously seductive.

"I'm positive, I'm glad your friend made a new friend." Robin said.

"Leaving me to make a new friend of my own?" Regina said.

"Exactly."

That word sent a shiver down Regina's spine and kicked her heartbeat up another notch. There was a few things she knew right now, there was something special brewing here in the Tavern, and another was that she could think of no place on earth she'd rather be than here, with Robin's blue eyes causing her stomach to turn funny flips.

When she'd landed on him and his arms tightened around her, it felt like time stopped. The imprint of his chest against hers, the heat of his skin under the silky cotton shirt, the thump of his heartbeat seeming louder than the music. And when she'd looked up to see her rescuer…

The strobe light kept sending parts of his face into shadow, emphasizing the sharp cheekbones and the strong, square line of his jaw. She'd had to break eye contact before those eyes of his sucked her in completely and turned her into a big pile of mush.

Then she'd noticed how the dampness of his shirt caused it to mold across his chest, and her hands had been on him before she had realized it. The electric tingle he caused in her fingertips only intensified when he grabbed her hands, and Regina had sent up a fervent prayer of thanks that God made men that looked, and felt like him.

Only the years that Cora had spent trying to teach her to be a lady had saved her at that moment, letting her fall back into simple conversation instead of throwing herself into his arms. Her mother would be horrified at the very unladylike way that Regina was flirting with Robin now, but someone else seemed to inhabit her body at the moment.

Exactly. Was that a challenge? A promise? Nothing at all? Regina knew when she was flirting way out of her comfort zone and probably flirting with disaster at the same time, but she couldn't seem to dredge up a care right now. This was a whole new world, and she felt as if she'd slipped out of confining costume and was finally herself.

It was scary and thrilling, and if she had an ounce of sense, she'd go back to her suite at the Bellagio and forget she'd ever laid eyes, or hands, on this man. How many times had Jefferson accused her of not having that ounce of sense? Obviously, he was right.

"Are you saying you'd like to be my new friend?" Regina groaned, surely she hadn't just asked that. And where had that husky tone come from?

The corner of Robin's mouth twitched. "Yes."

Oh, yeah, she was way, way out of her league. Switch to small talk. Small talk would give her a graceful retreat while she regrouped. You can do small talk. Maybe not, she corrected herself as no words came to mind. Flustered by, well, everything, she reached for her glass to help calm her nerves. The vodka burned as she swallowed, and she coughed painfully. Robin signaled to the waitress and she quickly brought a glass of water over.

Embarrassed, she could only smile gratefully and hope the darkness of the club would hide the blush of her cheeks.

"Since that drink doesn't seem to be liking, would you like to go somewhere else? Some place a bit quieter with better quality vodka?" Robin asked.

The offer nearly caused her to choke, and the water burned worse than the vodka. She cleared her throat. "Like where?"

"There's a club not far from here, that I like, but the options are wide open. This is Las Vegas, Regina, anything you could ever want is available twenty-four hours a day." Robin said.

Her mind went to a dozen inappropriate places, complete with visuals, before she managed to rein it back in. "That sounds good to me."

Robin stood and offered her his hand. "Then let's go."

She hesitated for a millisecond and covered by reaching for her water glass one more time. Out of habit, she immediately wondered what the people back home would think of this, but then she remembered where she was. _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._ No one here knew or even gave a damn who she was, what she did, or whom she did it with.

She placed her hand in his and her insides turned warm and melty when his fingers closed around hers and he pulled her to her feet. Feet that weren't very steady at the moment, dancing as they were around excitement, desire and the knowledge of her freedom.

Then Robin smiled at her, and her knees wobbled.

Viva Las Vegas.

Regina knew she wasn't drunk, she'd only had a couple of drinks, but she certainly felt like it. The freedom, the not caring who was watching, the feeling of lightness, the intoxication was coming from Robin, not a bottle. Who needed alcohol when every time she inhaled, his scent coiled through her, making her blood sing in her veins? And if there was anything more perfectly thrilling than the feel of his body pressed close to hers on the dance floor…Sweet mercy. She was about to spontaneously combust. This wasn't dancing, it was rhythmic public foreplay, and the bass line vibrating through her body was an unnecessary additional stimulant.

Oh no, Robin was more than enough.

But something more than just her libido was awake. At this moment, she wasn't Regina Mills, hardworking secretary at her brother's law firm. She wasn't under the lens of the Salt Lake City society's microscope. No one was judging her or expecting an appropriate level of behavior from her.

She was just Regina, random woman on the street, and that Regina was enjoying her time out of Salt Lake City's fishbowl. Robin didn't know any differently, and he certainly didn't seem to care who she was when she wasn't here in Las Vegas. Not only did he have no expectations of her behavior, but he also seemed blissfully ignorant of the kinds of rules she was used to.

Drinking beer straight from the bottle? He didn't bat an eyelash. Joining the band on the stage and singing backup on her favorite song? He lifted her up there and then watched her with a fire in his eyes that had her stammering into the microphone.

Robin seemed sure of himself, he wore his rough edges with pride and did what he wanted without apology. She'd spent her entire life with the 'right' boys who came from families much like hers and were members of the right country clubs. Even with a veneer of civilization, Robin was what the other girls in her debutante class had called a bad boy.

And she'd never wanted someone so bad so badly.

The music ended with a crash of cymbals, and the band announced they were taking a break. Her fingers dug into Robin's muscular shoulders in protest. No. She didn't want this dance to end.

Robin's hand tightened around her waist, keeping her close, and her heartbeat jumped up another notch. From the way, he was staring at her, she got the feeling he felt the same way. Her mouth went dry, and she swallowed hard. The arms holding her pulled her another fraction of an inch closer until she could feel the heat against her chest. The blood roared in her ears and everything that wasn't Robin ceased to exist.

Then his mouth landed on hers.

Oh, yessss.

His lips were warm and firm and hungry, and they fired the hunger in her. Her hand slid over the solid muscle of his shoulder, to the nape of his neck, where she was finally able to run her fingers through his hair.

She felt, more than heard, him growl low in his throat as Robin's tongue swept into her mouth to find hers.

Then she began to burn.

The fire started low in her belly, moving down through her core until her thighs began to quiver. It spread up, causing her breasts to feel heavy and her nipples to harden against the silk of her bra.

Robin's hands cupped her head, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones to her temples as he held her steady against the onslaught. If she'd had any worry that the tension, the want had been only one-sided, Robin dispelled that erroneous notion with one press of his hips against hers.

"Get a room!" someone shouted, and she broke away quickly, putting distance between them.

The lovely heat of Robin's kiss receded as the hot flush of embarrassment rushed to her cheeks. Robin didn't seem to notice, or care, as he placed one last kiss on her temple and tilted her face back up to his.

The wry smile she saw answered her question. Robin didn't care that a crowd was watching. But he did release his hold on her waist, taking her hand and twining his fingers through hers as he led her off the dance floor.

But he didn't lead her back to the table they'd occupied earlier, winding his way instead through the crowd to the bar, where he ordered another round of drinks for them. He pressed a twenty into her hand and leaned close to her ear. "Wait for the drinks, and I'll be right back."

She didn't have a chance to question him before he disappeared into the crowd. A couple of minutes later, she saw him in the back corner, next to a staircase, talking to the burly bouncer with the arms of the size of Texas. The bouncer nodded, and Robin headed back in her direction as the bartender set their drinks in front of her.

"What was that about?" Regina asked, as Robin handed her a drink, took her other hand and picked up his own glass.

"You'll see later." Robin said. "But I wonder how bold you are?"

Regina let out a breath, know her answer would decide a lot this night. "Dare me."

Robin smirked as he clinked their glasses together. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as Robin stood and took her hand in his.

"Take a chance." Robin said, Regina stood and followed him into a private room. There was what looked like a massage lounge, but she knew it wasn't. A few seconds later, another woman walked in.

Regina didn't want this. She wasn't going to share herself or the man she was interested in with someone else. "I think you've got the wrong idea about me."

Robin laughed and put his hands up. "It's not what you're thinking right now. This is Alexis, she's a tattoo artist."

"A tattoo artist?" Regina asked.

"Uh-huh. Are you ready for a new adventure? I mean unless you're scared." Robin asked.

Regina looked from Robin to Alexis. "Alright, but what kind of design?"

"I have an idea." Robin said as he pulled out his phone. He showed Alexis a picture of his family's crest. A shield with a lion on it.

"A lion tattoo?" Regina asked.

"Don't you think it's fitting?" Robin asked.

"For you? I think it's perfect." Regina said.

Robin got on the tattoo lounge and half an hour later, Robin had a lion tattoo on his right forearm. Regina had to admit it was beautifully done.

"Well, you're next." Robin said as he raised an eyebrow at her, as if to dare her.

Regina went over to the lounge and laid down on her stomach.

"On your butt?" Robin asked.

"My hip. If I'm going to get this done today, I'm going to make sure it's in a place that can be kept hidden." Regina said. Robin held her hand as she received her tattoo. When it was over, she stood up and admired her tattoo, Robin admired her hips.

"Well, what now?" Regina asked.

"How about a nice game of blackjack?" Robin asked.

Regina walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Bring it."

A few minutes later they were at a private blackjack table.

"One hand, winner takes all." Robin said as the cards were dealt to them.

"So, what are we betting on?" Regina said.

"If you win, I'll give you the biggest orgasm of your life." Robin said to her, the dealer raised her eyebrows at that statement.

"And if I lose?" Regina asked, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, it is Vegas. How do you feel about having an Elvis impersonator do our wedding?" Robin asked.

Regina choked on that wager. But she composed herself and turned to him. "You're on."

"Confident, are we?" Robin asked.

"Either way, I win." Regina said.

"Indeed?" Robin asked.

"I get an orgasm either way." Regina said as she looked down at her card. She had a queen and turned over her other card.

A ten!

"I'll hold." Regina said as she looked over at Robin.

Robin saw that he had a King, and he turned over his other card. Without giving anything away, he looked over at Regina.

"Last chance to back out." Robin offered.

Regina leaned closer to him. "Not a chance in hell." She then turned over her cards, she had a total of twenty points!

"Read em and weep!" Regina exclaimed with glee.

Robin smirked and looked at her as he turned over his cards. He had a King and an…

Ace!

Blackjack!

Robin took Regina's left hand in his and smiled. "What is your ring size? Six?"

A half an hour later they both stood before Minister Elvis and quickly exchanged their I dos.

"And with the power invested in me….I declare you are husband and wife. Kiss your bride brother." Elvis said as he posed for them.

Robin grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

He kissed her hungrily, the delicate, subtle passion of their first kiss as husband and wife giving way to a much more animalistic urge. His hands skimmed over her body. His long fingers traced the line of her spine under her dress.

Finally, Robin pulled away from her delicious lips. Robin looked down into her passion filled eyes and longing in her face. He saw the way she stared at his lips, as if wanting more.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Robin said.

After signing the marriage certificate, Robin took Regina back to his hotel room.

For their wedding night.

Once they were inside his room, Robin pounded like a lion stalking his prey.

Robin worked his fingers beneath her dress, and she releases a strangled cry instead. Suddenly speechless, her eyelids fluttered shut when he skimmed the center of her soft silk panties. They were damp, exquisitely molded to her vagina. Massaging the fabric against her, Robin groaned. She did too. And spasm. Christ, she was already convulsing and he hadn't even started. "Has anyone ever eaten you out?" Robin asked.

"You want to talk about my past, now?" Regina asked.

"You haven't answered." Robin reminded her.

"None! Alright, none!" Regina shouted.

Robin grinned as he pushed his thumb to her clit, circling it through her panties until she was sucking on her bottom lip and releasing tiny breaths. He then slipped his other hand beneath her skirt and skimmed his fingers along the lace-trimmed band of her panties and looked her directly in the eyes. Next, he yanked at the top of her panties, letting the elastic snap back in place on her skin.

Regina arced her back and squirmed while he slipped her panties down her thighs, but she didn't ask him to stop. She was back to nibbling on her bottom lip and puffing out short breaths from her nose. "I can't wait to eat you out."

She jerked her head back. "You have a filthy mouth."

"You've already said that." Robin pulled her panties down a few inches further, to her knees, and her legs snapped together. "I've always been a fan of showing, not telling, though. Open your knees. Let me show you how deep that filth runs."

Her dark eyes challenged his for a brief pause, but then she parted her knees slightly. Robin smirked. Kneeling in front of her, he eased the soft material over her calves and past her slim ankles, ridding her of her shoes along the way. There was no use denying how thrilled he was that she truly was his wife.

His satisfaction must have been obvious in his expression because she snapped, "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"No." Robin dragged her ass to the edge of the bed and spread her legs far apart so he could see her. "Just the man who's going to eat your cunt."

"Oh god, you're … oh god. What are you doing?" Wide-eyed, she pressed her palm to his forehead when Robin moved his face closer to her cunt. She shook her head and gulped a few times. "What are you doing, Robin?"

"Relax," Robin ordered, pulling her hand in his and kissing the heel of her palm. It was slick with perspiration. If he had his way, the rest of her body would be the same way shortly. He wanted her wet from sweat—sweat and desire and tears of pleasure. Stroking her swollen clit with his other hand, he gave her the most reassuring look he was able to manage, but he doubted she saw it because her eyes were rolling back in her head. "Relax and let me teach you."

She did something that resembled a nod, so he dropped her hand. She moved it to her flat stomach, fisting her white dress. Grinning, he shoved her dress higher until he got a full-view of her. To his surprise, his little wife was shaved bare. Bare and pink and so inviting that the blood rushed to his cock.

Exhaling a strained breath, Robin parted her vagina lips with his two fingers. "God," he murmured. "You're beautiful, Regina. And so very wet for me already."

"I—Oh, god." Regina gazed down at him in amazement as he started to knead his thumb and middle finger back and forth over her clit. "That feels… It feels—"

It felt like she was about to come, but Robin was not ready for that. Not for a while. He lowered his mouth between her thighs and trailed his tongue up her slit—over and over again until she gasped for air and clawed at her dress so forcefully it might rip in half. He was convinced she was the sweetest woman that he had ever tasted. Her cunt even smelled like vanilla and innocence. Robin caught her clit between his teeth, sucking her slowly. She curved her body toward his, asking for more with her moans and the way she lifted her dress higher around her waist.

"My greedy wife," Robin growled and circled his tongue around her slit. "I already know I won't be able to get enough of you."

"Stop teasing me," she said; then cried out when he started to work a finger into her and delved into her with shallow thrusts. She was tight. Perfect and dripping around his knuckle. He risked adding a second finger. At the sensation of a new pressure, she bolted upright, dark brown hair falling around her face as she contracted around his fingers.

"Ohhh!"

"Am I hurting you?" She shook her head, so he kept going. "Good then lay the fuck back. It's okay to come, Regina. I want you to. I want to taste every inch of you starting right—" Breathing against her cunt, he ignored his cock straining in his pants to let him know it wanted to taste every inch of her too. "—here."

Robin licked a path back down her slit, trading his fingers for his tongue. His hand was wet, so fucking wet, but he grasped her thighs and dived in deeper while she panted and soaked his tongue with her juices. She was close. He could taste it on her cunt and feel it in her quaking legs.

Leaning away from her, Robin grinned at her expression, then bent his head to tug her soft fold between her teeth.

"Robin," she whispered, threading her hand through his hair.

He cocked his head to the side to get out of her gripped and kissed the back of her fingers before she jerked them to her mouth. "You want to come for me, sweet girl?"

"No," she moaned but even then, she was raising her hips to his mouth, silently insisting he take her where she needed to go.

She was so beautiful. So ripe and delicious. So…his.

"You are lying to me, wife," Robin laughed and swept his knuckles over her soaked entrance. Making eye contact with Regina just as he licked her off his fingers, she turned her head to hide her flush. "Tell me you want to come, Regina. Tell me. And I want you to look at me while you're doing it."

She didn't at first, so he stopped touching her. No fingers. No tongue. Robin wouldn't give her a thing until she could look him in the eye. "Please," she whispered through her teeth. When he raised his brows, dark eyes settled on his. She wriggled her hips and repeated, "Please … Robin."

His name falling from her lips was the sexiest sound that he'd ever heard, so he drove his tongue into her snug hole without taunting her anymore. She scratched at his shoulder with one hand and used the other to bite down on her knuckles, but it didn't stop her from singing his name. Her cries grew louder and louder the closer she got to coming undone. Robin sucked and licked until she couldn't take anymore and she was grinding on his tongue.

"I've never—" She moved her hips faster and she knew she was about to explode. "I don't know if—" A low hum of pleasure erupted from the back of her throat and she threw her head back as it built into a scream. Her thighs quaked around the sides of his head. "Oh, god, what are you doing to me?"

"Giving you your first real orgasm, my little sweet wife."

Since he got a mouthful of cunt, though, and no intention of giving it up, Robin simply smirked and tongued her faster as she came. She scratched at him. Screamed and screamed. And when she had given him everything, she squeezed her eyes tightly while the tremors shook through her.

Temporarily satisfied, Robin pulled away from her body. He lay down beside her and watched as she came down from her high, panting harshly because she was out of air. After the waves passed, she parted her long lashes to glance up at him with those big, fuck me eyes.

"What … now?" she gasped.

"Now, we're both going to get everything we want," Robin said as he moved from the bed and removed his clothes. Regina watched as he slowly removed them, once he was finished, he removed her dress and seconds later they were on the bed together.

This hunger she had for him roared back to life full force, causing her to grab a hold of him and kissing him hotly. One hot kiss melded into another as her greedy hands traced over the contours of his back, learning the musculature.

"I need you," Regina told him. "I want you inside of me."

He climbed his way up her body, kissing her the entire time. While he was on top, he looked at her eyes and he was so insanely handsome. Regina couldn't believe this was actually going to happen with him. All of those fantasies finally coming to life. She could hardly stand the anticipation.

The head of his cock rubbed against her clit, both of them wet and slick, driving Regina wild. He started to push into her but then stopped.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said, breathless, when their lips parted. His thumb traced the curve of her bottom lip.

"Of course, I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Regina said.

He moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. He reached down between her legs and started to rub her clit as he moved the head of his cock in and out of Regina, slightly pressing inward. Regina let out a moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. It felt amazing.

Then he pushed inside of her as he drove all the way into her. Regina's breath caught, too startled to make a sound. He didn't move, allowing her body to adjust to this new feeling. Suddenly she gasped after holding her breath for so long.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked, looking down at her with concern.

Regina nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He kissed her lips and it was the most gentle, tender kiss anyone had ever given her. He started to move, sliding in an out of her. This time it felt good. "Is this all right?" he asked. The more he moved, the better it felt.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's perfect."

His eyes close, and his face was a combination of pleasure and pain.

"Jesus, your cunt is so fucking tight. You feel amazing."

He went slowly at first, and it was wonderful. Or maybe it was just because Robin knew what the hell he was doing.

Going slow was fine for a little while, but there was this need for him, this ache low in her groin. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts until she was slamming into him, their hip bones colliding.

He smiled. "So, you want it harder, huh?"

Regina grabbed his ass, squeezing. "Yes, I want you to fuck me," she demanded.

Robin began taking short but rapid thrusts, the angle of their copulation causing his pubic bone to stimulate the buzzing pearl of Regina's clitoris every time he drove home. The warm glow of sexual pleasure in her core intensified and began spreading outwards, and it soon felt like her entire body was vibrating in anticipation of reaching blissful sexual relief.

God, she so needed this!

Next, he sat back on his knees, grabbing Regina's legs and resting her ankles on his shoulders. He lifted his ass into the air. The next time he slammed into her, he bottomed out and Regina screamed. It was so deep, this new sensation. Startling, and confusing, and wonderful. Almost painful, but not exactly.

He was still thrusting hard when he said, "Holy shit, I've never felt a cunt so tight. You're killing me, wife. I don't think I can hold it in much longer. I'm going to fuck my seed right into your womb."

His words shocked Regina at first. He was not wearing a condom. She guessed she didn't really think about that when they started. Once she did, she just figured he'd pull out. She never thought that he would actually want to come inside of her.

"Do it," Regina said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, please, do it."

The second the words left Regina's mouth, he let out a thunderous growl and she felt his cock spasm inside of her as he shot his load. She could feel it hot and creamy, coating her walls. When he'd drained, they both collapsed on the bed together, panting and happy.

As Regina's eyes were closing, Robin gently tapped her cheeks with a finger, causing her to re-open them. "No, no, no. It's our wedding night, and we're just starting."

Robin moved so that he was now kneeling in the bed, he brought her up to her knees and then turned her so that she is facing the headboard.

"Robin, should we—"

One big, hot hand moved up and down her bottom and then pushed between her legs. Regina could feel him exploring her with the pads of his fingers, and when he found her core again, he rubbed it, then grunted as if how wet she was met his approval. "Regina," he said again, voice thick, and it gave her goosebumps.

"Right here," she whispered, fighting the urge to push back against the fingers stroking her core.

"My wife," he said out loud as he reminded himself and her in his fevered thoughts. Before Regina could agree, his hand left her vagina and he nudged her legs further apart with his thigh. She could feel something hard and thick prod against her core and then he pushed inside of her in one swift stroke.

Regina sucked in a breath.

Robin groaned, and Regina could feel his hand tighten on her hip. He rocked gently against her, as if testing her reaction. His thoughts were no longer wild and savage with emotion, but patient…waiting to see how she felt.

How did Regina feel? She felt like every nerve ending had sprung to life. She felt like her body had become a bowstring and that if she would pull any tighter, she would snap. She felt…incredible. She felt alive.

She felt…like he needed to move right about now.

With a surge of emotion, Robin gripped her hips and thrust into Regina.

She gasped, feeling pummeled both by his body and his passions. She was not used to either one, and both together felt almost overwhelming. Her fingers knotted in the sheet underneath her, and she was gasping for air as he pulled back and thrust into her again, hard. It didn't hurt—Regina thought she was too slick and too aroused for that—but every thrust felt as if it was pushing so deep she would come apart at the seams.

Robin murmured Regina's name again, and then he began a slow and steady rhythm, pumping into her with a stamina she didn't realize he had right now. He pumped into her deeply, hitting all the right places.

And she still couldn't come. Regina whimpered with frustration. Robin's thrusts felt good—god, so good—but she was not any closer to an orgasm. She didn't know what else that she needed. Maybe she needed to touch herself—

One big hand settled on her shoulder, as if claiming her. Robin paused in his deep thrusts, and she could feel his hand push between her legs again. His fingers slid over her over-sensitized clit and pressed down on it.

Hard!

That. That was what she needed.

Regina's entire body tensed up. She cried out, pushing her head down against the blankets. Oh god. Oh godohgodohgod. Now it was coming. He rubbed against her clit again and thrust into her with one of those teeth-rattling thrusts, and she gave a choked cry. She could feel her cunt clench around him, tightening. All of her was tight. Her toes were curled, her hands fisted, and that bowstring was so close to snapping…

Robin rocked into her again, hard, and rubbed her clit once more. This time, Regina came with a scream. The world shattered around her and it felt like everything was exploding. Her thoughts were cascading—just like his—into chaos, and she came and came and came.

God, it felt so fucking good.

She literally felt like she had shattered and been put back together. Somehow. She was panting, waiting for her body to slowly unwind itself as she slowly began to come down from her intense orgasm.

Robin had other plans, though. He slid his finger along the side of her clit and thrust into her again, his hand anchoring her shoulder. It felt like she was coming all over again, and her body seized up with another orgasm. This…this was so not possible. But when he thrust into her again, through the haze of her mind, Regina realized that not only it was possible, but oh my god, it was amazing.

Robin didn't stop, either. It didn't matter that she was still coming and she could barely breathe with the force of the orgasms ripping through her. He just kept stroking her clit and thrusting into her with fierce, possessive strokes. She was coming again. And again. Or maybe she had just never stopped. All Regina knew was that she was practically limp when he groaned her name once more, and his movements became jerky.

Then he was coming, too. His hands locked onto her, tight but not painful, and she could feel the heat of his release wash over her insides. It was…strange. He pinned her underneath him, his big body covering her, and his thrusts grew smaller, slower, as if he was reluctant to stop.

As if he never wanted to let her go. It was a strange sensation. Almost all of her life, she'd learned it was better to be alone. To depend on yourself. But when Robin relaxed and lay on his side and pulled her against his feverishly warm skin, Regina felt…happy. Protected.

It was a feeling that she didn't understand, but she guessed that she could enjoy it for now.

In the lateness of the night, Robin woke up to being alone in the bed. He almost panicked but then he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, and he realized that his wife, he couldn't help the smile that came over his face as he twirled his wedding ring on his finger, he realized that his wife needed to let the warm water sooth her.

He leaned back against the headboard. He was not as intoxicated as he was earlier, he hoped Regina wasn't either. Yes, they were both quite buzzed when they got married the night before, but they were both consenting adults. They could make this work, as long as she didn't have any regrets.

Robin closed his eyes as he thought of how his sister was going to react when she found out her protective, older brother had gone out and got himself married to a practical stranger. Yes, Regina Mills was a bit of a mystery to him, wait, Regina Mills-Locksley now, he corrected himself. But there was just something about her, like they had known each other their whole lives. Maybe they did know one another in a past life. He couldn't wait to learn more things about his wife.

As he lay there, he decided that he wanted to know one more about his wife.

Right now.

He pushed the sheets off him and headed to the bathroom.

He wanted to learn whether his wife liked having quickies in the shower.

Robin walked to the shower and tapped on the glass.

"Is there room for one more in there?" he asked.

She looked at his erection, and her eyes lit up. Regina got him so hard, and the memory of her would never fade.

"It might be a tight squeeze, but I'll fit you in, no problem," Regina said.

She leaned her body against the steamed-up glass. She rubbed him all over and caressed his hard cock. The water flowed over them. She got to her knees and slid her mouth around his rock-hard shaft.

She stood again, and Robin murmured into her ear, "One last time before bed."

She giggled and raised her leg, and the water flowed down her belly and dripped from her aching cunt. Robin slid into her and began to make love to her one more time. His hips thrust harder and harder. Their drenched bodies rubbed against each other.

She placed her hands on her shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin lifted her body, and she gyrated her hips. Her body drove his to the final explosion from within. His seed flowed, and in those final moments, Robin realized something crucial. Something he never thought would happen to him.

From his heart and from his real expression of love. He had started to fall in love with his wife.

He carefully lowered her to the floor, kissed her lips and after drying them both off, carried her to the bed, where they both quickly fell asleep.

"Oh my god. We're married." Regina said, stunned.

"Yes, I've been looking for you for weeks now." Robin said. "Imagine my surprise to find you here in my office, puking in my trash bin. I'll ask again, something you wish to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're referring to." Regina denied.

"Is that so? So, you're not pale for any reason and puking?" Robin asked.

"I'm just stressed is all. What, with the takeover here and applying for my job-" Regina started.

"And trying to figure out what you're going to do about our baby? Your husband?" Robin put in.

"This isn't any of your concern." Regina said as she stood, a little too quickly. Robin placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Alright?" Robin asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Now, do I have my job or don't I?" Regina asked.

"You do." Robin said.

"Thank you." Regina said as she turned and started for the door.

"You're welcome, Wife." Robin called out to her.

That stopped her in her tracks. "I might be your wife, but not for long." Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as he walked up to stand a few feet from her. His wedding ring, clear on his left hand.

"If we're truly married, where is my ring?" Regina asked.

Robin smirked as he removed the jacket of his suit, he then opened the top button of his dress shirt, where a chain was revealed around his neck. On it was a small ring, he then handed her the chain. "It was in the bathroom, I think you put it on the vanity before our episode in the shower."

She blushed at the reminder.

"Keep it, it's all you'll have from Las Vegas." Regina said as she started to walk out of the office.

"I don't think so, I got a wife and a child." Robin said as Regina kept walking. "I'm not giving up, Regina!" He called after her, causing a few heads to turn, one being Jefferson's.

"Jefferson, come in. There's a few things I need to talk to you about." Robin said to his new brother-in-law.

The following weekend, Regina was at her brother's house, enjoying a family get together. Jefferson and his wife were hosting it. He had invited several of their mutual friends. Regina was taking a break and was out on the patio. She was trying to figure out what on earth she was going to do to get out of this mess. One thing she did know, she was keeping her baby. What she was going to do with the baby's father, she didn't know yet.

As she was trying to come up with a solution, the object of her disdain walked out onto the patio to join her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Your brother was kind of enough to invite his new partner." Robin asked.

And then added. "And it is a good reason to also check to see how the mother of my child is doing?"

"It's not your baby. So, do yourself a favor and leave." Regina said.

"If you're not carrying my child, then why are you in such a hurry for me to leave, wife?" Robin asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Regina said.

"What would you prefer I call you? Darling? Sweetheart?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"I prefer Regina." Regina answered.

"Okay, my lovely Regina, you never did answer my question." Robin reminded her.

"I want you to leave because you're making a fool of yourself." Regina said.

"For my child," Robin said as he walked till he was standing right in front of her, "And its mother, I would do anything."

Regina opened her mouth to issue a sharp retort but nothing would come out. At that moment, her beloved little godchild took that moment to make herself known.

"Auntie Regina!" Lily yelled as she ran out onto the patio where Robin and Regina were, she launched herself at Regina, hugging her legs.

"Lily, be careful!" Mal yelled out at her daughter.

"It's okay, Mal." Regina said as she bent down to her god child's height. "What have you been doing today?"

"Momma took me to the park and we got some lemonade before we left," Lily said.

"Sounds like you two had a good time then," Regina said.

"We did, we-" Lily said as she then saw Robin standing there. "Who's that?"

"Uh, someone who was just leaving, Lily." Regina said.

"My name is Robin, I'm a friend of your Aunt Regina." Robin explained as he bent over to the little girl and extended his hand for her to shake.

Lily was hesitant at first then she saw something that captured her attention. "It's your tattoo, Auntie Regina. Look!" Lily grabbed Robin's right arm and pulled at it to show Regina. Regina looked down at his forearm, and her breath caught as she saw a lion tattoo on it, a tattoo that she was very familiar with.

"Your Aunt Regina has one like this, Lily?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Lily said with a huge smile on her face, then she giggled as she continued. "Auntie Regina's is on her butt."

Regina shut her eyes and groaned at this little reveal.

But Robin wasn't finished, not just yet. "Lily, did your Auntie Regina get this tattoo about six weeks ago?'

"Yes, it was the weekend after my birthday that they went away to Las Vegas." Lily answered.

"Well, Regina, I guess that's not all you brought back from Vegas," Mal whispered to Regina.

"Shut up, Mal." Regina whispered back to her friend.

"You know what Auntie Regina told my Auntie Tink?" Lily asked Robin.

"Tell me, Lily." Robin said.

"She told Auntie Tink that it was a pain in the ass." Lily said as she put her hands over her mouth and giggled.

Robin also laughed at Regina's expense. "I'm sure it was. Mine stung as well, and Lily you shouldn't get one until you're much older."

"Lily, won't don't we go in and see if Auntie Tink has any juice for you?" Mal asked, leaving Robin and Regina out on the patio by themselves.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Robin asked once they were alone.

She sucked in a short, fast, shaky breath then let it out again, her heartbeat beginning to race out of control. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered out.

"No?" Robin asked. He moved, placing one hand on her still flat belly. She gasped at the blatant intimacy of the action, and his eyes burned. "Then to whom does this belong to?" he asked.

"I.." She tried to move away but he stopped her simply by snaking one hand around her back and sandwiching her between the two. "Mine." She whispered. "This baby is mine."

"No father?" he mocked. "An immaculate conception, maybe?"

"I don't want you touching me." Regina said as she shoved his hands away.

"You didn't mind me touching you everywhere in Las Vegas. And besides I wasn't touching you, I was touching our child." Robin explained.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"I want to see more of the woman I married while in Las Vegas." Robin said.

"And what do you hope to get out of this?" Regina asked next.

"I want to be a husband to my wife and a father to our little son or daughter." Robin answered.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Regina asked.

"I want you to move in with me." Robin answered.

For once Regina was silent. Yes, he was her husband, yes he was the father of their baby, but that didn't mean she was ready to move in with him.

Was she?

"So, what do you say, Regina? Will you move in with me?" Robin asked. "Share your life with me?"

A deeply felt sigh escaped her.

"Why the sigh? What are you thinking?" Robin asked, leaning close and gazing into her eyes. "Are you thinking of our night together?"

"No." Regina whispered. But the flaming in her cheeks gave her away.

"A child came of that night of passion. Were you ever going to tell me?" Robin asked.

"I didn't know who you were." Regina answered.

He waved that aside. "You left before we had a chance to talk the next morning. If I hadn't taken over your brother's firm, I might have never known I had a child on the way, or been able to find my wife."

"We can't stay married. We don't know one another." Regina said.

"I know you better than any other man ever has." Robin said.

There was a knowing look in his eyes, and she had put it there. "That was passion. One night doesn't count as a lifelong friendship."

"Knowing one another in the biblical sense was the beginning. We did talk that night before the alcohol hit both of us." Robin reminded her.

"May I touch your belly?" Robin asked when she didn't say anything.

Regina just nodded. She watched as his hand closed over her bump. The electricity was still there when his hand touched her skin.

"Have you been sick, my love?" Robin asked as he stroked her cheek with his other hand in the most endearing way, it made her want to melt into his arms.

"A…a little." Regina answered.

"Don't make your mommy sick, my little one. She's doing her best to care for you, but now that I have found your mother, I'm going to take care of both of you." Robin promised her as he looked up into her eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly when she met his gaze. He couldn't suppress the desire that blazed in him or the intensity of the need. Slipping his hand from her belly, he touched her hip, then pulled her close to him.

"These months without you has been too long", he murmured, wanting her as he'd never wanted another woman.

He tasted her lips, her throat, while she stood still, trying to resist the pull between them. He could have told her it couldn't be done. The attraction was like gravity, pulling them into each other's orbits like double stars circling each other.

He pulled away from her, and placed a hand on his chest and stared at her as if under an enchantment. When he spoke, his voice was soft, deep, beguiling.

"Be still, my heart, tis naught

But a vision, an earthly delight wrought

From the yearnings of soul stricken

By loneliness of a most dismal sort."

Regina swallowed as emotion rose to her throat. "Very affecting. Did you make that up?"

He shook his head. "An obscure Lantanyan poet, lovesick for a woman denied to him."

"I've never felt like this before." Regina whispered.

"In love?" Robin asked.

"Are you in love?" Regina asked.

"I am. I fell in love with you that wild, crazy night, Regina. It was like a spark igniting my heart, lighting a path to my very soul." Robin admitted to her.

"That's how I feel. I can't explain it, and I told myself it was just the alcohol that made all that seem real that night. But when I saw you in Jefferson's office, this feeling overcame me. I felt this bond between us as much as I didn't want to admit it, but I also knew I was in love." Regina also admitted.

Robin let out a small soft laugh. "So, does this mean we're going to give this marriage a real try?"

"On one condition," Regina said.

"Name it." Robin said.

"You can't tell our son or daughter how we met." Regina said.

Robin smiled and laughed. "Fine, we'll tell them we met at a soccer game."

"There's just one problem," Regina said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I don't know the first thing about soccer." Regina said.

Robin smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

It came to a shock to a few friends and family about Regina being married to Robin. Robin wasted no time and together with Regina, picked out a house for them to live in. It came with a big back yard, that one day Regina was standing there looking out upon it on the patio, imaging future events.

"Happy?" Robin asked as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back, resting his hands on top of her growing bump. Their baby always seemed to know that it was their father that was touching Regina's belly, as it always would kick and let Robin feel.

"I'm just thinking right over there would be a perfect place for a sand lot." Regina said.

"Our daughter could build a few sandcastles." Robin said, lovingly. They didn't know what they were having as they both agreed they wanted to be surprised.

"And the boys would come and knock them all down." Regina said with a soft laughter.

"Wait. Three kids?" Robin asked.

"Yes, as long as you're here with me." Regina said.

"There's no other place I'd want to be." Robin promised her as he turned her into his arms.

And two months later, on a stormy night, their little miracle from Las Vegas decided to make HER appearance.

Regina and Robin's little girl was born. She had a head full of hair, hair like Regina's. Her eyes were like Robin's, crystal blue. Regina swore they would stay that way.

Regina was lying on the bed, with their little girl in her arms. She was completely exhausted but every bit of pain had been worth it.

"She has your lips." Robin said as he kissed his wife's brow, thankful of this night and that their little girl was here and healthy along with Regina.

"And your dimples." Regina said as she pulled her little girl a little closer to her body.

"Did I thank you for my daughter?" Robin asked.

"Did I?" Regina asked as they both laughed.

The door opened slightly and Tink's head poked through. "Are you up for some visitors?"

"Sure, come on in." Regina said.

Tink, Belle, Jefferson all walked in. "Oh my goodness, she's so precious." Tink said as she looked at the little arrival.

"You did good sis," Jefferson said as he hugged Regina.

"Thank you, Jefferson." Regina said.

"Robin, she's gorgeous. She looks just like Regina." Belle said.

"Hey!" Robin said to his sister.

"Sorry brother dear." Belle said.

"No harm done, I agree whole heartily." Robin said.

"So, what's my godchild's name?" Tink asked.

"Well?" Regina said as she looked at Robin.

"Tell them."

"Say hello to, Remi Hope Locksley." Regina said.

"I love it, but she'll always be my ladybug, Regina." Tink said as she took her godchild in her arms.

"The greatest gamble of my life," Robin said as he took his wife's hand and kissed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N-Thanks to all those who review, follow and fav. And also to Bekki for beta reading this._**

 ** _(London)_**

* * *

 _The Forest_

Regina Mills had always loved coming to the forest. It was beautiful here. Nowhere else was the world so radiantly colored. There were the deep brown and black hues of the earth and the various shades of green, the green of the grasses that grew from the rich turf; the lighter bursts of color from the brush; the deep, cool, secretive, enchanting dark green of the copses, where tall branches shadowed the sun and made a realm of fantasy and wonder. And when the boughs of the trees did give way, there was the sky. Sometimes shimmering with sunlight, a splash of blue. Sometimes shaded over with iron-gray storm clouds. And on those days, the wind would howl and moan, and the branches would lie low, as if they bowed to that greater, godlike power.

Then there were days when fog rolled in, soft, gray, swirling, adding to the mystery and magic to be found there. She loved to come here. Perhaps it was her father who first gave her the magic. For she was a child that had been adored by her father. She knew that her father had been wonderful and good. He had dark eyes and dark hair, and he had been kind. Something she had always tried to be, but after her father's death when she was ten to a drunk driver, Regina's heart seemed to stop.

That was until Daniel.

Daniel Colter had come into her life when she had most needed something to hang on to. Some bond to the world that still cared. He had caused her heart to start again, he too had been humble and kind. He made her feel again, and made her look forward to the future.

Their future.

But once again, fate had dealt Regina a cruel blow, only a month before their wedding, Daniel had been at the beach with a few of his buddies when a young boy, who had somehow gotten away from his parents had gone out into the ocean too deep. His mother had been frantic and had swam out to try to rescue him, but Daniel had seen that she wasn't going to make it, and being the man that he was, Daniel had gone out and had rescued the young boy, but had been caught in an undertow and had sadly lost his life in the process.

That had been almost a year ago now, and Regina was seeing a therapist once a week to try to work through all that life has thrown at her. It was one of the reasons she was here now, in the forest, seeking refuge from the world, but trying her best to remain connected to it, in a small way through her father and his love for the forest.

She had found a small stream and had taken a seat on a boulder and was taking a few pictures of the world around her. This was her sanctuary from when the rest of the world seemed a cold, and harsh place. She had gone to college abroad, here in England, where it was different for her, and where no one knew her history. She could just be one of many faces in the crowd. She was in her last year at the University of London, she was going to get her Masters this year in Law. Regina was strong in putting her a brave face and she just knew that Law was where she was meant to be.

She pulled out a packet that she had bought from a young woman. Regina read the label of the packet, 'Tink's Pixie Dust'. The young blonde lady had said that if she wanted to find her soul mate, that this pixie dust would help lead her to him. Regina snickered as she just shook her head, she opened the packet and let the contents fall into her palm as she closed her eyes.

"I just want to be happy." Regina whispered as she the dust up in the air. She felt it trickle down and a few landed on her.

She realized she needed to going, as she wanted to get back to town before it got too dark. She was almost to her car, when she heard the sound of a car approaching, too fast. She looked and saw that it was driving wildly, the next thing she knew she heard the sound of tires on the gravel road too close. Regina turned to run, but the car was heading straight for her. She cried out as she felt the fender catch her hip. Propelled over the shoulder of the road, she tumbled end over end down an embankment. Spiraling colors and noises filled her head. Her fingers grasped wildly for a hold, but nothing slowed her descent. Darkness funneled out the light of the bright sun until it was nothing more than a pinpoint, and then it disappeared altogether.

Regina opened her eyes, tried to move, and immediately regretted her haste. When she could turn her head, she was stunned to find herself in the middle of the forest still, but not in the place she left. All around her, she could hear the sounds of birds chirping and wildlife going by. A haze seemed to hover over everything and she wondered if she were dreaming all of this. With a concentrated effort, she managed to push up on one elbow. Pain sliced through her leg, brining tears to her eyes.

"Ouch!" she breathed out, looking around her. She stood up and saw that there was a clearing to her right, she limped her way out of the clearing, not remembering anything about this part of the forest. As she walked out of the forest, she looked and saw that she found herself standing in the middle of a field of wildflowers. All around were yellow and purple blooms waved in the breeze. She saw that the field went on for acres. As far as she could see, grass rolled dotted by large trees. Off in the distance she saw a structure of some sort, but she couldn't make out any details.

Then an odd foreboding squeezed her in the grip. Where were all the power lines? The telephone poles? Her eyes scanned the horizon for acres, but she could see no sign of anything modern. What kind of place didn't even have paved roads? And for the matter where was the road she'd driven to get here? She couldn't see any sign of asphalt in any direction. And then it hit her.

Obviously, she'd died.

She limped back into the forest edge, keeping the clearing she had just went through close. She laid down on a huge patch of soft grass.

Was this heaven?

Since she distinctly remembered falling into the water, she must be in heaven. It was the only explanation. For a moment she felt peaceful, not since right before her father's death had she felt this peaceful. A sense of acceptance came over her. Was she to wait for someone to come for her? Maybe they were running late. Surely, she wasn't supposed to have to wait on someone when she was in pain was she?

Her eyes popped open. Pain! Oh, Lord, the pain nearly took her breath away. The blades of hot agony shooting through her was certainly not pleasant. If she was dead why did it hurt so much? Something wasn't right here.

Her eyes fluttered shut once more and she must have dozed, because when she reopened them the light in the forest was just starting to fade. The smell of the forest surrounded her, bringing another element to this.

Where was the angel, her father, Daniel, someone, who was supposed to come for her? Surely, they didn't mean for her to wait. Not with the hotly throbbing aches searing her body. She tried to draw her legs up, cried out again, and sank back to the ground, trembling. "You don't do that again, you hear me, Regina?" She told herself.

She would just have to wait for her escort to the afterlife.

A rustling noise caught her attention and she perked up. Finally! She hoped the building she saw where you got rid of all your pain and such. And she hoped the tardy angel was better at finding the place than he was at being on time.

As she waited for whoever was approaching her, she saw a well-built torso, broad shoulders, and wow! A gorgeous face. The man was dressed up as if he was from English forklore. Maybe there was some sort of renaissance fair going on around here? As she was about to say something to him, she saw him reach over his shoulder and draw an arrow out and he put it in the bow that he was carrying. Before she knew it, the arrow was shot, and she waited for the impact of the arrow striking her, but she only heard the sound as it flew by her and into the chest of a man who had been holding a dagger ready to strike her.

"Milady!" he said, startled.

"That man…he…he was going to kill me!" Regina cried out.

He cleared his throat and spoke quickly. "You must come with us, milady Now. At my command."

"Your command? Who do you think you are? Robin Hood?" Regina asked jokingly, still trying to recover from the harm she almost suffered.

"At your service." Robin said.

Regina laughed, even shocking her considering the last few moments with her attacker killed behind her, and this guy who has obviously been in one too many cosplays.

"Really? And where are your merry men then?" Regina asked.

The man held her gaze a moment, then turned to let her see behind him. His companions were quickly coming up behind him, and Regina saw that they were all dressed up like the merry men, Little John included.

"These mongrels are your men." Regina commented in disbelief still.

"I do take exception!" Little John exclaimed.

"Lady, I'm sorry," he said, and she thought that there really might be a certain sorrow in his voice. "You must come with me."

Regina shook her head and quickly turned and retrieved the knife from the dead man behind her.

"Lady, we seek your safety, so do I swear it!" Robin said.

"Oh, I think not! You come into the forest dressed up like a thief and your groupies, but I am going nowhere with you." Regina denied.

"It grows late," one of the men muttered behind the first. "Let's take her and have done with this!"

"What would you have Robin do?" Little John hissed in return. "Skewer her through? Please, lady, we will have you with us one way or another. If you'll only—"

"If you come anywhere near me I'll kick you in your balls you'll feel it for months!" Regina said causing all the other merry men to laugh at Little John's expense. Robin Hood, himself had to chuckle at the young lady's spunk.

"Lady—"

The first of the men took a step toward her. She swirled out her knife with the expertise she had learned so long ago from her father, and she was pleased to see that the motion itself had given the men just a moment's pause.

"I shall stab you if you come any close!" she promised in a deadly tone.

"Why, she's little more than a girl!" someone wailed. Was that to be Friar Tuck?

"Nay, friend, she is much more than a girl!" another bellowed. Will Scarlett perhaps?

"Lady!" cried the man that professed to be Robin Hood. "Throw down your weapon. We've no desire to hurt you!"

"Just go wherever you wish, I'm going back to my car and getting the hell out of here." Regina said.

"Throw down your knife! You could be harmed!"

"I warn you, if you try to harm me, you had best take great care for your dick and balls, lest they be severed from your body!" Regina warned again.

"Drop the blade, lady!" Robin growled.

"Never!" she called, and slashing with both hands, approached him quickly.

"Drop your weapon quickly and listen—"

"Never!" Regina charged at him, but he quickly knocked the knife out of her hands. A gloved hand reached out, dragging her against a body that was hard and tight and hugely muscled. And as hot as any flame …

She nearly started to shriek in pure terror, but he jerked upon her so hard that she fell silent. "I am trying to get you from this place!" he rasped out angrily. "Now cease to fight me! I saved your life. Now you must try to fight me as well?"

"You were probably with that man—"

"I am not with him! Give me half a chance here, my lady. I seek to save you! Cease to fight me now!"

Cease to fight him! How could she fight! She was so close against him that she could feel his flesh beneath the cloth of his tunic. His very skin seemed to burn her; the warmth of his breath was a blaze against her senses and her being. He held her with such tightness that she could scarcely breathe, much less move or fight him …

And surely, he …

He knew she held no further weapon. She was so tightly pressed against him that he could surely feel every single curve of her body. The linen of her dress was nothing between them, nothing at all. In all her life, she had never stood so intimately with any man, and when she needed the fullness of her wits so desperately, the overwhelming strength and masculinity of this man seemed to be robbing her of all sense.

"Listen to me, you foolish—" he began.

It was enough. This had to be some trick, so that she would let down her guard. He was just surely enacting a scene from medieval days right? Regardless, she wanted out of here.

She kicked him with all her might. She hurt her toes, but that was all right. He growled with pain, and she knew that she had struck well.

"Leave me alone!" Regina cried out.

Just then the sounds of several horses were fast approaching and upon them a second later.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince of Thieves himself." A dark-haired man said.

"Damn!" the Robin Hood figure swore and thrust her behind him.

"And hello, milady. Tell me, Locksley, wherever did you find this one?" The leader of the new group asked.

"Go back under whatever troll bride you hide under, Nottingham." Robin said.

"No matter, I shall have her in my bed this night." The Sheriff of Nottingham said.

Robin lunged quickly at him. Amazed, Regina watched the man fall. A cry went up, a cry of warning, and more men began to come at them as Robin and his men fought with them.

This was really happening. She had somehow slipped into an alternate reality and the living, breathing, legend was in front of her.

Robin freaking Hood. The Prince of Thieves.

He knew how to fight. He knew his swordplay well, striking where the armor did not cover his foes, a quick blow to unbalance a man, a second blow to the throat, or lower, to the belly. In wretched horror, Regina backed away against the stone. Then, as more and more men began to file out, she dove for her own weapon once again.

"I shall have her! She's a prize I shall take!" Nottingham shouted.

"Not in this lifetime, my reckless sir!" Robin Hood refuted. Her own weapon now in her hands, she faced a duo who had come upon while Robin smoothly felled a man with a clean slice to his throat, then swirled to catch the companion who would have slit him down the back. Little John used his quarterstaff to defend himself. Regina heard bone crack. She saw the man fall.

Regina also defended herself as a fiend approached and she sliced his hand, he yelled and ran off as Little John walked up to them.

"Are you alright?" Little John asked.

"No thanks to you." Regina said as she started to walk away from this scene. The new group of men along with their leader, Nottingham were all running for their horses and leaving.

"Why you ungrateful little-" Little John started.

"John! She's a lady." Robin said.

"I'm a pissed off lady. First you shoot at me." Regina said.

"I saved your life, milady." Robin reminded her.

"Then you show up saying you're here to save me. I don't need saving." Regina said defiantly.

"You need a good spanking." Robin said as he impatiently lifted her in his arms, tossing her up on the brown horse of his, then leaping up behind her. His arms wrapped around her as he reached for the reins, and she had to admit that, at the very least, the arrogance of his hold sheltered her somewhat from the cold of the evening.

She felt the movement as his heels struck lightly against the horse's flanks, and the huge animal seemed to burst into flight.

They would be killed. This reckless idiot was commanding his more reckless mount into the trees at a daredevil gait that would kill them all. "You fool!" she cried.

"I can leave you for Nottingham to come and get you," he reminded her, his voice touching her ear as they raced into the blackness of the forest and beyond.

"At least he'd not have my head loped off by a branch!" she retorted as just then they both had to duck to avoid being hit.

"You'll live, my lady. Even if you discover that there is more to life than getting your way with all things!"

"What!"

"I said—"

"I heard you well enough, sir! And I am very aware of life, and how cruel it can be!" Regina cried out indignantly, but she wasn't at all sure that he had heard her, for she was speaking into the wind and her words were being thrown back against her own lips. The pounding of the horse's hooves was very loud, the breeze seemed to whistle loudly, and above it all, she was nearly deafened by the slamming of her own heart against her chest. It was a merciless ride. She didn't think she could have held her seat if it was not for his strong arms encircling her. And after a moment, she closed her eyes. She was really an excellent horsewoman herself, simply because she had spent so much time on horseback.

But she had never taken a ride like this one, and the wild and manic zigs and zags they made through the brush and trees were making her dizzy and nearly ill. She would not be sick. Come what may—death itself—she would not be sick. Not before this man. And yet, as they rode, she closed her eyes against the black landscape that threatened to crash into them at any moment.

He had to ride like this; some sense of reason cautioned her. There were men after them that night. If he were truly to bring them to safety, only a bold drive into the very depths of the forest would do.

And still, their force and speed was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Then, so suddenly that she might have pitched over the horse's head if it were not for the man behind her, the great destrier came to a halt.

She dared to open her eyes, swallowing down hard against the bile that had risen in her throat.

"We're here," he said briefly, and dismounted behind her.

So, they were here …

Where in God's name was _here_?

All around her there was nothing but darkness. They had come to a halt in a copse of trees, and the pale light of the moon lit on nothing more than an occasional branch or leaf.

She was chilled to the bone. Her hair was an awful tangle about her, damp and matted. Her dress was nearly dry, but torn and ragged and dirty. Her feet were bare, as frigid as icicles, and surely torn and muddied, too. Her sense of misery was great.

"What is it?" he demanded irritably, swinging back around, his hands on his hips. She still knew so little of him. The cape that surrounded his shoulders, now dry, added to his vast size. It seemed that he was accustomed to being wet and cold, and didn't seem to understand why she was wretched.

"What is it?" she said sweetly. "Oh, nothing at all. It's really a lovely night for a soaking and a race!" She must be dreaming as this couldn't be happening.

"I am cold and wet, sir!" she said sharply.

"Do excuse me, milady!" he said, sweeping her an exaggerated and courtly bow. "There is more at stake here than your simple comfort for the night."

Perhaps he was insane. But maybe that didn't matter now. He was on the ground, and she was on the horse. She could be free from him. If he was sane—and simply rude—she could discover who he was at some later time, and thank him then.

"Where are we?" Regina asked.

"Forgive my manners, milady. Welcome to Sherwood Forest." Robin answered.

"Of course." Regina said as Robin walked up and helped her down, even as she slapped at his hands. "I can get down myself."

"I'm sure you can." Robin said as he set her on her feet.

"I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you or anyone to help me." Regina said.

"Ah. I should let you go, half naked, running through the forest. Oh, aye, lady. That would be a noble gesture." Robin said.

"I'm not staying here, where you probably bathe in the river." Regina said.

"Only once a week." Robin said with a smirk on his face. "I'll take you to King Richard, The Lionheart. He'll know what to do with you."

"I have to get home." Regina said.

"And where is home exactly?" Robin asked.

"London. Well, really it's New York." Regina said.

"I'm sorry, is there an Old New York then?" Robin asked.

"No, well. Oh, never mind. I'm a long way from home and I have no idea how I'm going to get back." Regina said.

"We will get you back home, milady." Robin promised.

"But, this isn't even my time." Regina said. "How will you get me home?"

"Have faith." Robin said, as just then her stomach growled.

"We best be getting you something to eat, then rest for tonight." Robin said.

When Regina stayed standing where she was, Robin was forced to take her hand and lead her into a tent where there was food being served. Robin's men were already eating, and Regina received a few intense stares.

Even her soup that she was eating, she felt like had extra salt put it in, but she kept eating it anyway. And then one of the men approached her and offered her some clean clothes. It was a pair of worn brown breeches, a white tunic, and a brown fur vest to keep her warm along with some boots for her, along with a nightdress for her. She thanked him and went into another tent and returned a few minutes later.

"Let me guess, this is Marian's?" Regina asked.

"Maid Marian? That woman is no longer welcomed here in my camp." Robin said.

"And why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because she can't stay true to anyone." Robin said.

"Bros before hoes I see." Regina whispered.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Nothing." Regina said as she yawned.

"Let's go to bed." Robin said.

"If you think I'm going to just hop into bed with you." Regina said.

"Not like that." Robin said as she was shown his tent and after seeing that he went outside, she changed and laid down on a pallet of blankets.

She was a restless sleeper, this intriguing female. She tossed and turned in the night as if she still fought demons straight from hell. At first, she cried out softly, flinging one of the furs from her. That left her nearly naked. Robin was enchanted by her resilience as well as her beauty.

"If you're going to stare at me all night, I'll never get any sleep." Regina said causing Robin to look into her now opened eyes.

"Forgive me, after many a night running from the King and his blasted Sheriff, I've become a light sleeper. So, since you're awake, tell me about your life." Robin said as he moved a little from his side of the tent, closer to her.

"Nothing to tell." Regina said.

"I don't believe you. A beautiful woman like you surely has an intended if not a husband already." Robin said.

"Is that supposed to be a line?" Regina asked.

"A what?" Robin asked, clearly confused.

"A pickup line." Regina said, and seeing his look continued. "Words that men say to get women to go to bed with them."

"Well, I don't know about most men, but I didn't even have to say those words, and I have you in my bed." Robin said with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Because of convenience. As soon as I figure out how, I'm going back home."

"To a sweetheart of yours?" Robin asked.

A saddened look washed over her face. Seeing that he wasn't about to give up, she decided to explain. "I had someone, I almost got married to him."

"Why didn't you marry him?" Robin asked.

"He died."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that hurt you immensely." Robin said.

"He died, saving a young boy. But that was who Daniel was, kind, caring and always thinking of someone else." Regina said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

Robin put a finger out and wiped it from her cheek. "You're afraid to open your heart again, in fear of losing someone again?"

Regina just nodded.

"We all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it."

"Too bad, mine won't stay closed." Regina said.

"Regina, just because you move on, doesn't mean you have forgotten those lost to you. It just means you have found the courage to continue living your life." Robin explained. Regina just looked away from him, but was brought back to him when his hands captured the sides of her face as he told her.

"Loving again. That's the courage that you need." Robin said.

"That's easier said than done." Regina countered.

"Something tells me you have it in you." Robin said.

"I'm not courageous. That was Daniel, who fought for what he wanted. He died saving a little boy, that's the type of person he is….was." Regina said as her grief consumed her.

Robin brought her into his arms, and simply offered her comfort. This little stunning, audacious woman, who was in obviously hurting over her loss love. He wished deeply that he could help her in some way.

The night was all around them now. He felt her distress, and he had to soothe it somehow.

"It's all right. I am not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid." Robin whispered to her.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He was still holding her. And oddly enough, the stiffness was easing from her.

"Put your head down," he advised softly.

And she did so. Now his arms were around her, hands entangled in her hair. Her head rested on his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head. She trembled convulsively. He smoothed his hand over her hair. "Sleep. It's all right. You're safe."

She inhaled on a great shudder. Exhaled.

He continued to stroke her hair. It teased his nose. Her cheek moved against his chest. Her shuddering ceased.

A minute later, to his amazement, he realized that she was sleeping again.

He lifted his hand as she snuggled more closely against him. Oh, that hair! It was wound around him. Drifting softly over his torso, over his face.

He let his hand fall gently upon her shoulder. She breathed so easily.

And he …

He groaned in the night, thinking it would be a long time till dawn.

Little did he know…

An hour later, Robin was awoken by the sounds of horses, and wagons approaching their camp, fast. He jumped out of the tent, immediately alerted his men, had one man stay behind to guard Regina, while the rest of them started preparing for the battle that was to come.

"They're coming from the north." Little John shouted to everyone. "A guard of near fifty and armed to the teeth. If we don't take them at an angle in the road, we might well be in trouble."

"Aye!" Robin said. He looked hard at Will. "Come, sir, let's ride!"

As he said that, Robin saw in amazement, Regina, dressed in the clothes from earlier, on a horse, looking determined to join in the action. Robin quickly mounted a horse and rode over to her, reached over for her reins. She gazed at him in astonishment, trying to back her mount away from him. "If you don't let go." She warned him.

"If I don't let go, what?" He demanded heatedly.

"I'm trying to be courageous, like Daniel. I want to help." Regina said.

"You are courageous. But this is not your fight." Robin said.

"I can help your archers. I took a year of archery not long ago and-" Regina started to say.

"Nottingham's men will have archers, and you would be sitting pretty as a bird to be plucked." Robin said.

"Then I can-"

"You'll stay in my tent." Robin said as he dismounted and removed her from her horse, he then strode back to his tent and after telling Dale, that he was to keep her in his sight, left to join the battle.

But Regina was not to be denied. It took no more than ten minutes and after a tale of how she needed to use the bushes, gave Dale the slip. She watched as Robin and his men fought, she saw a man coming up behind Robin as he battled another man.

He was going to kill Robin!

She quickly looked around and seeing a fallen soldier's bow and arrow, she grabbed it and before thinking she took careful aim, two fingers to her cheek and she released the arrow.

It connected!

Robin turned as the man behind him collapsed. He looked and seeing her had a few reactions, surprise, not surprised that she was out of his tent, and shock that she had saved his life.

"You risked your life, to save me." Robin said.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Regina said to him as he approached.

Robin smiled and chuckled as the battle was now over.

The next day, Robin and Regina were on their way to see King Richard. They had stopped at a tavern, and were having a drink.

"So, what shall we drink to?" Robin asked.

"You pick." Regina said.

"Alright. To new beginnings." Robin said.

Regina slightly blushed, but raised her jug and together they clinked glasses.

"And to having a change of heart." Regina said.

"And what pray tell, does that mean?" Robin asked.

"It means, I'm ready to open my heart again." Regina admitted. She knew it was crazy, hell this whole situation was. She was in some other world, with Robin Hood, and she was going to open her heart to him.

"Regina, you are my future." Robin said.

Regina looked into his eyes as he said those words to her, and smiled. She felt the same towards him. How the two of them had started off on not the best of terms with him firing an arrow at her, albeit one that saved her life, but she had felt this bond to him. One she didn't want to end.

Robin returned her smile and bent closer. Regina held her breath. He was going to kiss her, she could read his intent in his eyes. He held her chin with fingers so gentle it was almost like a caress. With a sigh, she tipped her head to give him access to her lips.

At that precise moment, Will Scarlet ran into the tavern. They both turned at the sound.

"It's Nottingham, he's almost here with at least thirty men!" Will shouted.

"We got to get to the forest. Now! Warn the men!" Robin ordered as he took Regina's hand and started making their way to the stables.

"We can fight them off." Regina said.

"I won't risk you. I have to get you to safety." Robin said as they arrived at the stables. Robin's men were in the act of leaving as well. They saw the group approaching and started riding in all different directions.

"Up we go." Robin said as he took Regina by the waist and hoisted her up on the back of the horse quickly. Robin settled up behind her, in case there was any threat, he wanted his back to it. He couldn't imagine any harm coming her way.

They raced into the night, almost getting away from Nottingham and his men, but they always seemed a way to find them. Robin hated to push his horse or any animal this hard, but their lives were literally on the line now. And while, if it was just himself he knew he could fend them off himself, but he wouldn't risk Regina's life.

They had almost made it across the bridge when at least ten men were at the end, armed and ready to stop Robin and Regina from reaching the other end, and freedom.

"What are we going to do?" Regina whispered to Robin. There were men in front of them, and Nottingham and his goons behind them. They were trapped.

"You have nowhere to go, thief!" Nottingham said as he started towards them.

Robin looked around, trying to find a way to get them out of this mess.

"Get off the horse, Regina." Robin said as they both got off the horse, he took her hand in his and walked over to the side of the bridge, looking down at the water, rushing in the river down below.

"Robin." Regina said.

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked as he extended his hand to her

"With my heart." Regina admitted, placing her hand in his.

"Promise me, that you'll open your heart again. No matter what." Robin asked her.

"I promise." Regina said.

Together they both stepped off the bridge.

And she was falling …

Falling forever, into the swirling blackness beneath her.

Regina hit the water with astounding force, and then it seemed that she did die. Perhaps she blacked out. Perhaps the darkness of the water was simply so deep that for blissful seconds, she was able to think that she had lost consciousness.

Not long enough.

The awful, biting cold wrapped around her even as the force of their descent brought her pitching deeper and deeper into the icy black water along Robin. It encompassed her. Cold, so cold, a suffocating blanket that crushed her lungs until they were seared, that set chilling fingers of dark death upon her. As she tried reaching for Robin, she only found….nothing. No Robin. Nothing.

The darkness surrounded her and she closed her eyes to it…..

Robin was gone. Regina knew it as she was about to open her eyes. When she did open her eyes, she found herself in a hospital bed. She was back in her own time, while she was somewhat happy to be back here now. A part of her, a huge part of her was immensely saddened that Robin was not with her.

Tears slid from her eyes as the emotions of the situation overwhelmed her.

"Oh, you're awake." A nurse said as she entered the room.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked. "You were found near the forest, a family found you unconscious and they brought you here."

"Am I alright?" Regina asked.

"Doctor Whale said you were healthy, a bump here or there but no harm done." The nurse answered.

"No harm but my heart." Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that dear?" The nurse asked.

Regina knew that she was being silly, and tried to put on a brave face. "I'm fine. Where am I exactly?" Regina asked.

"You're at Nightingale Hospital. Can I call someone for you?" The nurse asked.

"No. When can I get discharged?" Regina asked.

"I'll page Doctor Whale and inform him that you are awake." The nurse said as she checked her vitals and left the room.

Regina looked out the window, they had brought her in some lunch, but Regina had no appetite to eat. She just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow, but she wanted to be brave out of respect for all that Robin had helped her with.

Regina was staring at the statue of Robin Hood. Before coming here today, she had read up on this statue. On 24th July 1952, the statue of Robin Hood was unveiled by the Duchess of Portland on the Robin Hood Lawn, beneath Nottingham Castle, in the remains of the moat on Castle Road. Cast in eight pieces of half-inch thick bronze (made to last 6,000 years) and weighing half a ton, the 7ft effigy of Nottingham's legendary outlaw proudly stands on a two-and-a-half ton block of white Clipsham stone. It is surrounded by small studies of Little John, Friar Tuck, Alan A Dale and Will Scarlett, whilst wall plaques illustrate scenes from the tales of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

She smiled as she looked upon it. The man she had known, would have been proud to have such a reminder. "I'm going to keep my heart open, Robin. You told me that we all get a second chance, that all I had to do was open my eyes to see it. I'm going to make you proud."

Regina felt a lightness about her, that she hadn't had in her life in such a long time. She took one last look at the statue and then as she was turning, she ran into someone.

"Apologies, milady." A familiar voice said.

"Robin?" Regina said as she looked at the face of the man she had come to know.

"My name is Robert Locksley, though my mum and a few friends do call me Robin," Robin said to her.

"Robin of Locksley," Regina whispered under her breath.

"My mum couldn't resist. When she was engaged to my dad, she made him promise that if they had a boy, that he would be called Robin." Robin said. "But, now that you know my name, what can I call you?"

"I prefer Regina," Regina said. "Regina Mills."

"A lovely name, for a lovely lady." Robin said as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Enchanted." He slowly let go of her hand. He had felt some spark as he had held her hand. Like somehow, they had known one another before. Maybe in another life?

"From your accent, I gather that you are from here?" Regina asked.

"Guilty. I was born and raised here, but I detect an American accent to you." Robin said.

"I am, I'm from New York actually." Regina answered.

"I see, busy city." Robin commented as he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Daddy!" A voice called out as he came barrelling towards Robin, who bent and picked up the small toddler. He was little, probably five or six years old with dark brown eyes and dark hair which had little curls in them.

"My boy." Robin said as he hugged him to his chest.

Regina felt a tinge of unease, thinking he was probably married with probably at least two more children back at home.

"I'm sorry, I was…I should go." Regina mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Please!" Robin called to her.

Regina turned back around to look at him. He was handsome with his adorable little boy, it literally was making her ovaries hurt looking at his son.

"I was wondering if you would like to get a drink with me." Robin asked as he walked up to her, still holding his son.

"I….wouldn't your wife mind?" Regina asked, not sure on what to say.

"No, she passed away last year." Robin said his voice low, causing Regina to look at him in the eyes. Robin brought his son closer to him. The little boy now had his attention focused on Regina.

"Oh, good. I mean, I'm sorry for your loss." Regina said, still looking at him

"Do you like my Daddy?" Robin's son spoke just then.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Regina, this is my son, Roland. He just turned six last month." Robin said, as he whispered to Roland, "Say hello to Regina, Roland."

"Hello, Regina. I'm Roland Locksley." Roland introduced himself, holding out his small hand to her.

Regina's heart thumped so hard over this cute little boy, she smiled and took her small hand in his and gave it a small shake. "I'm thrilled to meet you, Roland."

"So, are you going to have a drink with us?" Roland asked as Robin chuckled at his son's question to her. He did want to know if she was going to have a drink with him, but a grown up drink as well.

"If you would like me to. But, I'm not as familiar with this area." Regina said.

"Well, then you are in luck as the Locksley men are very familiar with this area. So, what do you say, Roland, shall we show Regina around?" Robin asked his son, who nodded his head and together the pair looked over at Regina.

There was no way she could resist.

Regina found herself walking with Robin and his son towards a small cafe, little Roland walking between them. He kept chatting with Regina, asking her all sorts of questions. Did she like to play soccer? Did she have any pets? Did she like watching Harry Potter? Could she do anything magical? All these questions he kept firing at her, one right after the other.

Robin had to laugh at his son's enthusiasm. "Roland, give Regina a few moments before you ask another question. It's not polite to badger her with one after another."

Roland looked up at Regina and said, "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to badger you."

Regina smiled and crouched down to Roland's height. "It's okay. I like being badgered by you." She touched the tip of his nose with her fingertip, making him smile. "Now, let's see. First, I don't know how to play soccer, but I'm willing to learn if you'll help me. Second, I don't have any pets, I had a horse when I was younger though. I haven't seen any Harry Potter movies, I know that sounds bad. I'm afraid I can't do anything magical, I don't have any powers."

"I beg to differ." Robin spoke up, making Regina and Roland look up into him. "You've made my day much better, don't you agree Roland?"

"Yes!" Roland agreed wholeheartedly.

"So, see, you are indeed magical." Robin said as Regina stood up with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, then this magical person needs a daytime drink." Regina said as they headed into the café. After finding them an outdoor table, they started their order.

"I'll have a Maple Pecan Frappuccino." Regina told their waiter.

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." Robin said.

"And for the young man?" The waiter asked.

"I want a hot chocolate." Roland answered.

"I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter said.

"So, tell me about yourself, Regina. What brought you to London?" Robin asked.

"I decided to pursue my college here in London." Regina answered as their orders arrived. Regina started to dig for her credit card, but Robin put a hand on top of hers. She looked up at him as he did so.

"Please, let me." Robin said.

"But-" Regina started to say. She could pay her own way and wasn't one of those women who thought the man always had to pay.

"Let me get it today. The next time you can." Robin said, with his eyes twinkling.

"The next time?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

Robin couldn't resist the smirk that came across his face, Regina watched as he bit his lower lip slightly. "Well, I just hope that you would consider having another drink with me."

"Maybe." Regina said with a smirk of her own.

"You will." Roland pipped up, causing both adults to let out a small laugh.

"And how do you know that I will, young man?" Regina asked playfully.

"I just know." Roland said, his dimples clearly showing.

"Well, we have our order from Roland, and we wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would we?" Robin asked.

"I don't see how I could resist those dimples." Regina said.

Robin smiled and leaned towards her to whisper to Regina. "Whose dimples? Roland's or mine?" He asked.

Regina couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she looked from one to the other. Little Roland with his adorable little face, and his father with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. She pressed her lips together as if in deep thought.

"Well, if I had to choose, I would choose…..Roland's." Regina said as she put a fingertip under Roland's chin who then turned to smile at his father.

"See Daddy, Regina picked me." Roland said.

"I knew I would lose you one day to a beautiful woman." Robin said.

"You haven't lost me yet, Daddy." Roland said.

"Though I can see why you would. He's quite the charmer." Regina said.

"Daddy, can I go play that game?" Roland asked, pointing to a game machine.

"Since, you've been such a good boy, yes." Robin said as he handed him a few bills to go play with. "But you stay in the store, where I can see you."

"Okay, Daddy." Roland promised as he waved at Regina as he walked into the store.

"Definitely, the charmer." Regina said.

"He gets that from his father." Robin said with a wink at Regina. "So, you're going into law then?"

"Yes, I'm always felt the desire to help others in a way that the system would otherwise take advantage of." Regina said.

"A great cause. So, where are you going to college at?" Robin asked.

"At the University of London." Regina said.

"You don't say? Well, I now definitely think fate threw us together." Robin said.

"Why do you say that?" Regina asked as she remembered those same words said to her by Robin Hood.

"I'm starting teaching there next week." Robin said.

Regina blinked. Surely, she hadn't heard that correctly. "You're a professor?" She asked.

"Yes, I teach history." Robin said.

Regina smiled as she realized that he would be on campus with her….every day.

"Well, then I guess we might run into one another." Regina commented.

"I hope that we see one another often." Robin admitted.

"This is crazy." Regina said.

"I know, that's why I trust it. If life was meant to be safe it wouldn't feel like this, now would it?" Robin asked as he took her hand in his.

"And how does it feel to you?" Regina asked.

"Wild, free, but in another way….secure. Like we were always meant to meet." Robin said.

"I feel the same way." Regina admitted as well.

Robin looked again in the café to make sure Roland was still in sight, after checking, he turned back to Regina. "Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"On one condition," Regina said as her she squeezed his hand.

"Anything." Robin said.

"Will you walk me home?" Regina asked.

"I would love to." Robin said as minutes later the trio was headed to Regina's flat. Roland was holding Regina's hand as they walked, they had stopped and gotten Roland an ice cream cone as they headed to her home. Regina smiled down at Roland as they walked, his small little hand just felt right in her hand. She looked over at Robin who was smiling back at her as they continued to walk.

She felt happy again. For the first time in a year. She felt like the weight of the world had left her. They had exchanged phone numbers and had set up a time tomorrow night for Robin to pick her up. A little while later, they arrived at Regina's flat. "Well, this is me."

"Nice place." Robin said. He picked up a sleepy Roland in his arms.

"Thank you." Regina replied.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night at seven." Robin said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Regina admitted.

"Me too." Robin said.

"Well, I guess this is a good night." Regina said.

"Unfortunately." Robin said as he smiled into her beautiful eyes, which were also looking at him.

"Bye, Regina." Roland said, as he laid his head back down on his father's chest.

"Good night, Roland." Regina said as she leaned in and kissed his little round cheek. She inhaled Robin's fresh scent, so clean and powerful.

"A very lucky lad." Robin said. "What do I have to do to receive one of those?"

Regina smiled and slowly leaned forward, she moved her head to his other side of his face where Roland wasn't and rubbed her cheek across his before lowering her lips to his cheek and kissing it. She pulled back and saw that Robin's eyes were twinkling.

"I feel like I should warn you, that if it's not too bold, I intend to receive one on my lips tomorrow." Robin said.

"We shall see. Don't be late." Regina warned with a laugh as she unlocked her door.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said as he waved as he turned and walked off with his son.

Regina went into her flat, locking the door behind her. She put her purse down on the table and went to her couch, after removing her shoes she closed her eyes and let out a small scream in delight.

Suddenly her eyes popped open. "What am I going to wear?" She jumped up and started digging through her closet. She wanted this date to be perfect tomorrow night.

At five minutes till seven the following night, Regina was pacing her flat, a little nervous, a little excited, a little everything. She was wearing a black one-shoulder dress accented with red fabric across the yoke and down the back. She paired the dress with black and silver camel toe pumps.

As she was pacing, her doorbell rung and Regina took a deep breath and let it out before going to answer it. When she opened the door, he took her breath away. He wore a grey suit, which seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes even more. His hair was styled perfect, he had the top button of his white shirt underneath his jacket undone, showing off skin.

Which she loved.

"Stunning...in every way." Robin said as he brought his hand from behind his back, which had a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers with an arrangement of colors.

"Thank you, they're lovely. Please come in while I find a vase for them." Regina said as she stood back to allow him to enter. "You look quite nice yourself."

"Thank you very much. Roland, who sends his regards, helped me pick it out." Robin said.

"Please send my regards back to him as well." Regina said as she found a vase and put the flowers in, arranging them like she wanted them.

"He wasn't happy that he wasn't coming with us tonight, and I have an inkling that it has more to do with you, than me." Robin said.

"Don't sell yourself short. I think spending the evening with you is quite the treat." Regina admitted.

"I'm flattered." Robin said as Regina walked up to him.

"Don't let it all go to your head." Regina said as she went to grab her jacket.

"Allow me." Robin said as he helped her with it. "And I would never let that happen."

As Regina turned around, she saw the smirk on his face. "We shall see, won't we?"

"Indeed. Shall we?" Robin asked as he opened the door for her. He drove them to their destination in his car. Robin had booked them on the River Thames Showboat Dinner Cruise. They feasted on a lavish 4 course dinner and sipped on refreshing wine. Robin asked Regina to dance, and together their bodies moved as one as lovers do. They turned more than a few heads as they danced. Regina had to concentrate on not smiling like a teenager on their first date.

As they enjoyed their evening, the views were amazing which included the Houses of Parliament, and St. Paul's Cathedral. As they shared a sweet chocolate dessert, Robin took her hand in his again.

"So, tell me more about yourself." Robin said as his thumb caressed her hand. "Why hasn't someone taken you off the dating scene?"

"I was engaged once, but Daniel died before we could get married." Regina said softly.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know." Robin said, feeling bad that he had even brought it up.

"It's okay. Daniel was a great, caring person, who just loved me and wanted me to be happy." Regina said. "He was the first person that made me feel loved after my father's death."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how hard it is to try to carry on after losing someone." Robin said. "But we all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it."

Regina froze after hearing those same words said to her, as Robin Hood had told her.

"Your wife." Regina said after she composed herself.

"Losing Marian, was one of the most difficult times in my life. Seeing her just give up when she had always been a fighter, was devastating to watch." Robin said. "We had almost lost Roland the year before at the beach."

"What happened?" Regina asked as an unsettling feeling started to settle over her.

"Marian had gone to the beach with her parents, I was at a conference and they were to spend the day together. Roland had somehow gotten out of their sight, and waded into the water. He was too far out and started to get pulled under, Marian tried to get to him, but she too was being pulled under. There was a man there to save Roland, but after he gave Roland to Marian, he got pulled under and drowned." Robin informed her.

"At Poppy's Beach." Regina whispered.

"Yes. How did you know?" Robin asked. He tightened his grip on her hand as it had started to shake, and tears were threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Daniel, Daniel was the one to save Roland." Regina said.

"They never would tell us his name." Robin said. He couldn't believe that the man that Regina had been engaged to, was the same one to save his son.

He braced his hands against the wall on either side of her head and took his time gazing on her wary expression, letting her get used to the idea. "The first time I saw you I thought you would have such soft skin." He leaned close enough to draw in the scent of her flushed cheek, letting their body heat build in the tiny space he allowed between them. Seduction was about giving a woman time to feel the want, then providing the relief.

"You made my heart flutter when I first saw you." she whispered, but her gaze was on his mouth. Yearning parted her lips.

Patience, he warned himself, practically trembling with the avalanche of desire building behind his wall of self-control.

"I want this..." she whispered.

He moved in with the skill of a man who always got what he wanted, not by force, but persuasion.

Her mouth was a tender morsel that made his breath hiss out in gratification as he nuzzled it with his own. She responded hesitantly, then with openness, inviting his full possession, letting him guide her toward the sensual world he longed to explore with her. She was delightful, shy yet generous, eyes closed tight in pained pleasure. She brought her hands to his chest and splayed them in a promising caress.

I don't know what I'm doing. She tried to find the words, tried to make her throat work, but he touched a fingertip under her chin. The brush was feathery and gentle. He had finesse. He was showing her all his best moves, but she still felt deliciously branded by his fingerprint. Lifting her gaze, she wound up fascinated by his mouth again, and it was coming closer...

He stroked his hands up and down her spine and she kept leaning closer and more fully, giving up more of herself until she was plastered to him, completely undone. Then he slid one hand down to clasp over her buttock and a heated zing of pleasure pierced deep in her belly, sending a flood of sexual awakening into her erogenous zones.

This was what she'd wanted. Sexual feelings. Womanly feelings. To be seduced so she wouldn't have to think about right and wrong. Grateful to him for making this easy, she wound her arms around his neck and licked into his mouth, letting him know she was utterly receptive.

He grunted, hips jerking into her in a way that spoke of his excitement, which excited her in turn. With a bolder touch, he cupped her backside and found her breast, possessed it, stimulated her through the fabric of her dress so she wriggled against him with impatient desire.

They were breathing heavily, barely breaking to gasp before diving into another long kiss. She ran her hands over him, greedily taking her fill of his physique, not letting herself think about how to make this count. Rather, she steeped herself in the moment and savored every sensation, drinking in his heady scent, peppery and spicy, but musky and exciting at the same time. She bumped her thighs into his iron-hard ones, liking the sense he was impervious.

Their tongues tangled and she groaned in sheer luxury, letting herself burn alive in the bonfire of desire building between them. His implacable strength seemed to overwhelm her for a moment, making her stumble, then she felt something against her bottom.

He lifted her, dress riding up at the same time, and sat her on the cold marble of the table by the door.

Before she could decide what she thought of that, he pushed her legs apart and stepped between them so they were eye to eye, mouth to mouth...

Kissing again. Deeply. Unreservedly.

The fine lace of her new Parisian panties snapped.

His eyes met hers. "Can I touch you?"

"You better." Regina said.

She gasped and closed her teeth on his bottom lip, waiting... There. He touched her, stroking lightly, just a tantalizing caress that made her flesh pulse for more. After a long, breathless moment he easily deepened his caress into her slippery folds.

Encouraging him with moans of pleasure, she inched forward and layered on openmouthed kisses, letting him know how good he was making her feel as he caressed her. Velvety waves of pleasure rolled outward from his touch, making her limbs weak and tingly, her core tight and eager.

With clumsy fingers, she undid his shirt buttons, wanting to taste his skin.

He took his hands off her long enough to yank his shirt open, revealing his muscled chest. Regina couldn't help but gasp and hook her heels against the backs of his thighs, urging him back into her space so she could splay her hands on him and take in all that burnished skin.

He resisted long enough to take something from his pocket, then he opened his pants. Despite how aroused and excited she was, a tiny niggle of nerves hit her as he revealed himself. They were doing this. Now. Here.

She looked into his face and saw a kind of blind passion that made her heart skip, as if a bucket of water had hit her, but it was hot enough to scald. He was as hungry as she was. Barely holding on to control. It was heady and exciting.

"Robin," she managed weakly.

"You're incredible," he muttered, hooking one arm behind her to draw her to the edge of the table. Then his gaze caught hers and something like panic edged into his. "You're not with me?"

"No, I am. I want you. This. Now. Please." Regina moaned.

"Not here, my bedroom." Robin said as he removed her dress and heels, picked her up and started carrying her to his bedroom. Regina looked up at him as she watched him remove his pants and applied the condom to his very admirable erection.

As he was about to go down on Regina, his doorbell sounded. Robin groaned pulled on his pants. Regina grabbed the sheets as she watched him do so.

"Stay right there, don't move." Robin said, throwing on his shirt, as he went to go answer the door.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Locksley, but young Roland wasn't feeling well and he wanted to come home." Mrs. Hudson said, Roland's babysitter for when Robin needed one.

"That's okay. Hey little man, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he picked up his son.

"My throat hurts, I want some ice cream." Roland said.

"I'm sorry, little man that you're not feeling well." Robin said, as he paid Mrs. Hudson and carried Roland to the couch, taking his temperature, saw that it was a little high. He got him some orange juice and some children's medicine, he put him into some clean pajamas and put him to bed.

As he was about to finish, he saw Regina dressed at Roland's bedroom door, mouth that she could go. Robin was about to protest, but another Locksley man did instead.

"Regina! Don't leave." Roland said.

Regina walked into the room, she knelt beside the bed and told him. "If you're not feeling well, you need your rest."

"I'm feeling better now that you're here." Roland said.

"Still the charmer." Robin said.

"Takes after his father." Regina scoffed.

"It's a Locksley trait." Robin admitted.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Roland said.

"For what sweetie?" Regina asked.

"I got sick and messed up your date with Papa." Roland said as his bottom lip dropped.

"Oh, sweetie, that's alright. We were done anyways." Regina said as she felt Robin's eyes on hers.

 _They had been far from being done._

"But Papa had been looking forward to it." Roland said.

"I'll tell you what, I'll forgive you on one condition." Regina said.

"What?" Roland asked.

"You go on our next date to a soccer game. Deal?" Regina asked.

"Deal!" Roland agreed with a small cough.

"Now, I want you to get some rest and feel better soon. I'm looking forward to our date." Regina said as she kissed his forehead. "Good night, Roland."

"Good night, Regina." Roland said.

Regina moved from the room, leaving Robin to say good night to his son. A few seconds later, Robin walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he took her hands in his. "I have a taxi coming to pick you up, if Roland wasn't sick. I'd drive you home. Sorry about tonight."

"It's fine. I guess we can look forward to another night." Regina said.

"Definitely. And with school starting back soon, I hope to see a lot more of you, hopefully." Robin said as he walked her to his door.

"Who knows, maybe I'll need some tutoring at night?" Regina asked as she smiled back at him.

"I'll be more than happy to tutor….you." Robin said.

"You almost did." Regina said as he chuckled and brought his lips down on top of hers. She parted her lips for him as his tongue slid into her mouth, exploring hers again. An electric shiver ran through her body, down her spine, and tingles through her limbs as he held her safe against him. His kiss was everything that she could ever dream of. It was actually better, because it was real.

He was real.

Reluctantly, she pulled away and nuzzled their noses together. "I better go. The taxi is probably waiting."

"Text me once you get home, please." Robin said as he opened the door for her.

"Promise." Regina said as she turned to head for the door, but turned back around and brought his lips down to meet hers once more.

Robin threaded his fingers through her hair, but this time, he grabbed a handful at the base of her neck and tugged down hard enough that her head rolled back under his control. A whimper softly escaped her lips as he kissed her hard, walking her backward until her back was flat against the wall.

"Papa!" Roland called out.

Both adults were breathless. "You better go."

"This is just a new adventure for us, a beginning. One I'm looking forward to exploring with you." Robin promised her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Regina said. "Good night, Robin."

"Good Night, Regina." Robin said as Regina left his home and as she walked to the taxi, she was beaming the whole time.

Regina was on cloud nine, she was talking to a very nice guy who had the most adorable little son. And if that wasn't enough he reminded her so much of her own Robin Hood, to those adorable dimples of his. And one more bonus, he was very interested in her. So much so, that today Robin and Roland, who was now recovered from his cold, was taking Regina to a real football or as they call it back in the good old U S of A, soccer game.

Regina was a little nervous, she wanted to make sure that Roland was alright with her seeing his father, Robin had told Regina, he had talked with Roland and he was thrilled that his father would be seeing Regina now.

"So, does this make us, official, official?" Regina had daringly asked Robin the night before as they had spoken over the phone.

"Yep. It's written in the stars." Robin had said, his words making her heart beat a step faster.

Now, here she was, about to go on another date with Robin with little Roland. She checked her makeup one last time. Hearing the doorbell, she tousled her hair and grabbed her jacket as she headed for the door. Opening it, she saw two of the cutest men ever.

"Regina!" Roland yelled as he came running towards her legs, and hugging them.

"Roland, I'm so glad you're all well now." Regina said.

"So, is his father." Robin chimed in, Regina looked at him and was glad Roland was holding her up as her knees went a little weak.

"Let's go see football!" Roland yelled as the two adults laughed. They took the London Tube to get close to the stadium, and after found their seats.

"I'll go and get some popcorn and drinks. Roland, you look after my best girl." Robin said.

"I will, Papa." Roland promised as Regina hugged little Roland in his seat.

"Regina?" Roland asked once they were alone.

"Yes, Roland?" Regina asked.

"Are you going to marry my Papa?" Roland asked.

"I always want to be honest with you, Roland. So, at this time, no. Your Papa and I are just seeing one another, and I'm very thankful that he and yourself have come into my life as I enjoy spending time with you both." Regina admitted.

"I like spending time with you too, Regina. So, why won't marry my papa?" Roland asked.

"I didn't say, I would never marry him one day. We're just going to see where this seeing one another takes us both and go from there. Does that make sense?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I just wished you would hurry up and marry my Papa." Roland said.

"Why is that?" Regina asked. Neither one of them knew that Robin had returned and was secretly listening in to their enlightening conversation.

"Because I want you to live with us. You make Papa and I happy." Roland said. Regina's heart melted at his words. He was a charmer like his father for sure.

"Plus, Uncle Killian told Papa that he could finally get laid with you." Roland said. Robin choked upon hearing those words repeated. Killian had come over two nights ago, asking all sorts of questions, Roland must have woken up and heard them talking.

"Regina, what does it mean to get laid?" Roland asked.

"It means some things that adults do." Regina answered truthfully.

"Oh." Roland said.

Robin took that moment to stop this from going any further. "So, anyone hungry?"

Roland and Regina looked up to see Robin standing there with armful of popcorn, with drinks.

"Roland, why don't you go and get some cotton candy right there?" Robin asked, handing Roland some money. As soon as he was out of reach, Robin turned to Regina. "I'm sorry about that. My friend, Killian is well…"

"An ass sometimes?" Regina supplied.

Robin chuckled. "Yes. I want you to know, Regina, that I value you. I would never see you as someone just to have a one night stand with."

"Thank you for clearing that up." Regina said.

"Regina!" Roland says as he comes back. "I got you some cotton candy."

"Thank you very much, kind sir." Regina says as she then gives him a kiss on each side of his dimples. Roland giggles before going to take his seat.

"My son is trying to charm my lady." Robin said.

"Your lady?" Regina asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Robin says nothing, just winks at her.

Robin had chosen one of the finest restaurants in London. During the weekday, businessmen crowded the interior, networking while partaking in the infamous two-martini lunch. In the evenings, it was no less busy, as many of those same businessmen returned to entertain their clients, plying them with pepper crusted tenderloin or smoked salmon. Regina knew how good the food was, as some of her classmates often spoke of it.

"Have you been here before?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled, she couldn't help but wonder if he was really asking if he was asking if she had been here with another guy before. "No, I haven't been here. Between school and working at the museum, I haven't had all that much time to really explore London like I want to."

"Well, consider me your personal tour guide." Robin said.

"Consider me your personal fan." Regina said.

After they eat, Robin stands and asks Regina to dance.

"I don't dance in public." Regina said.

"Then just imagine it's just the two of us." Robin said.

"Robin…I can't dance." Regina admitted finally.

Robin took her hand and brought it to her lips. "Trust me."

Robin slid his hands down her arms, slowly enough to make her breath quicken and her skin prickle into goosebumps. Especially when he brushed against the sides of her breasts.

He took her hand in his and started to lead her towards the dance floor, where couples were swaying cheek to cheek to the seductive tones of sultry jazz.

Regina put her other hand over his and tried to tug free. Aware of a lot of curious looks, she whispered desperately, "Really, I've never—"

He sent her a look over his shoulder, stopping her words. "Trust me."

They were on the dance floor now, and Robin swung Regina round until she was in front of him. She looked at him helplessly. He took her right hand and held it in his and slid his other arm around her back, up high, his hand spreading out over bare skin. And then he pulled her close and she stumbled forward slightly, right into his taut, lean body.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest. His hand was making small subtle movements against the skin of her back. And they were moving, going around in a circle across the floor. Regina couldn't actually feel her feet. She was floating.

Her nipples had tightened to hard points, pressing against her dress. She'd never been so aware of herself as a woman before. She blushed and ducked her head. A finger came under her chin, tipping her face up again.

He shook his head and frowned. "Are you real? Did you come from heaven?"

"Of course, I'm real," Regina answered. She tensed in his arms. "I really don't dance."

He pulled her closer and growled, "You're doing great. Relax."

She looked up at him and gulped. She couldn't believe she was dancing in his arms.

"Do you know," he said, "you're the only woman here who isn't wearing one piece of jewelry?"

"You're very observant." Regina commented.

"I'm glad you've noticed." Robin said.

"What else have you observed?" Regina asked.

"I've observed how you like being in my presence." Robin ventures to say.

"Oh, is that so?" Regina asks.

"Mmm-hmm." Robin murmurs, biting his bottom lip.

"You might have a point." Regina says, playfully.

"You're also starting to fall in love with me." Robin said boldly.

"No." Regina said seriously, then says. "I'm already in love with you."

"And I you." Robin also admits.

"Is there anything else?" Regina asks after a few seconds pass.

"You want to come home with me tonight." Robin said. He looks into her eyes, deeply, waiting for her reply.

"What are we waiting for?" Regina asks.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at Robin's apartment.

"Fucking hell." Robin says and in the next second, he pushes the door shut behind them and draws her into his arms.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to have you alone?" Robin asks, his voice a low growl.

Regina moans. Bundled against him, he ushers her down my hall. His dick is already tenting suit pants and ready for her. Is it too forward to take her upstairs? He thinks inwardly. Instead he leads her into his tv room. There's a big sectional couch that's good for this sort of thing. Robin lets go of her long enough to shed his suit jacket. It lands on the floor and he ignores it.

Regina is watching him, and holds his gaze when he looks at her. She doesn't look away, sending fire through Robin's veins.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Robin says, running his index finger down her cheek.

She chews on her bottom lip, and Robin pulls it free with his finger. Hooking his finger through hers, he pulls her hand away from her face and crushes her body against his.

The swell of her breasts presses into his chest, calling him. The dress has to go. With both hands, he lifts under her dress and pulls it over her head in one move. She gasps as he tosses it behind him.

"Let me see you," Robin says, stepping back. His eyes rake over her and she stands frozen in place. Black panties and a matching black bra. He can't help but run his hand along the line between her bra and her breast.

Her skin is coated in goosebumps. He slips his fingers deeper into her bra, searching for her nipple. He finds the little nub and rolls it between his index and middle fingers.

"You're beautiful. Absolutely perfect."

It hardens, and he flip her bra cup out of the way. Leaning, he trails kisses down her neck and over her chest, slipping her bra straps over her shoulders as he goes. When he reaches her nipple, he sucks it into his mouth and starts to flick it with his tongue.

Regina makes a noise halfway between a gasp and a moan. Robin stands and nudges her back onto the couch with his body. She lands in a sitting position, her legs slightly apart. He pulls her, so her ass hangs partway off the edge, then kneels in front of her, ready for the long-awaited taste of her sweet pussy.

Her skin is soft against his cheeks, but more than that, she's trembling. He squeezes the tops of her thighs as he moves his hands up her legs. When Robin reaches her black panties, he yanks them away, revealing her folds.

Regina flinches when he brushes his finger over her lips. He pushes her legs wide and nibbles up the inside of her thigh. She gasps audibly as he nears her core. The sound fuels his lust. Robin licks and bites around her, spiraling his mouth closer and closer.

When his tongue darts down her slit, her entire body shivers. With his tongue, Robin probes through her sweet folds until he finds her clit. She tastes even better than he'd imagined. He holds her clit in place while he flicks it with his tongue.

With his other hand, he locates her entrance. She squeals when his finger enters her while he continues to flick her clit with his tongue. Robin sucks her clit hard into his mouth as he presses his finger against her silky g-spot. Her squealing and moaning gets louder and louder until he has to adjust his dick to keep it from blowing.

Her thighs move tight around his neck, and he uses his free hand to hold one down. She's close, her tight walls start pulsating around his finger. He's going to hold her on the edge so long she won't know what the fuck is happening to her. Robin takes his finger away, but still tortures her clit with his tongue. As soon as her moaning calms, he slides his finger back in her. His tongue flicks her clit as his finger probes for her sweet spot.

When the spasming around his finger gets too fast, he takes it away. He releases her clit and tease her folds until his tongue comes to her opening. She squirms while he tongue fucks her, and he rolls her clit between his fingers. When she gasps, he lets go. She's trembling, and he's positive it's not from nerves anymore.

Robin's not ready to let her come yet, but the ache in his balls is getting worse by the second. He's going to need to bury himself in her and soon. For what he decides is the last time, he clamp his lips around her clit and sucks it into his mouth at the same time as he pushes his finger back into her.

She's about to be hit, and he's making sure she's hit hard. He flicks fast and hard with his tongue and at the same time his finger rubs against her g-spot. Robin can feel her melting at his touch. Regina screams as her body bucks. He flattens his hand on her, holding her down while her walls spasm, trapping his finger inside.

When Regina finally calms, he kisses up her soft belly and over her breasts, pausing to lick each nipple before carrying on up her neck. Her lips part, luring his mouth to hers like a siren. Their tongues briefly dance before Robin breaks away and kisses across her cheek to her ear.

"You're sure you want this?" Robin asks. He wants her to be absolutely sure. While they have fallen in love with the other, he doesn't want to destroy all this over physicality.

"Hell yes. More than anything." Regina answers. There are no words for the bliss Robin just filled her with. She's in the most awkward position, half on and half off his couch, and she doesn't even care.

"I'm taking you upstairs to my bed." Robin said, and the next second he grabbed Regina off the couch and throws her over his shoulder. He takes the stairs two at a time. They go through a set of doors and he tosses her on his bed.

"Get your bra off," he says as he unbuttons his shirt.

Without taking her eyes off him, Regina reaches around and tries to unhook her bra. Whether from nerves or the after effect of what he did to her downstairs, her hands are shaking and it takes several tries to get it undone.

The last button undone, Robin removes his shirt and sheds his pants. Her eyes enjoy the scenery. When he strips off his boxers, her breath speeds. His erect cock stands, waiting for her.

"You're so beautiful, see how fucking hard you make me?" Robin says.

"What do you want me to do?" Regina asks.

"Suck it." Robin nudges her off the bed and she drop to her knees. She's face to face with his cock. It looks fierce but for some reason that causes a flurry of tingles in her. She wants to discover every inch of it. Almost without warning, her mouth fills with hunger and need. Robin is holding it by the hilt, offering it to her, and Regina complies.

She takes his cock deep into her mouth, inch by inch. Each suck, each lap with her tongue, fuels her body with more and more desire. The butterflies are still there, mingling with the tingles. But the tingles are starting to win out.

Robin knits his fingers through her hair. She worries that she's not doing it right, or he isn't liking it. But he pulls her off him by the hair and pushes her back on the bed.

"I'm going to explode if you keep doing that. And I plan to be buried so deep in you, you won't be able to walk out of here," he says as he rolls a condom down his shaft. He pushes Regina's legs apart with his knees, and climbs up over her, stopping to suck her nipples in the process.

Then his lips crush against hers. Blissfully powerless underneath him, her mouth submits to him, along with the rest of her. The touch of his cock against her core draws her attention away from their kiss.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you'll be begging me for more." Robin promises her.

The tip of his cock is at her entrance, and her breath stops. Their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes lock, sending a jolt down her spine.

"Please," Regina begs, her voice a breathy whisper.

Robin pushes into my dripping wet pussy, slowly at first. Her inner walls stretch, giving me a filled sensation. It's been awhile since she had been with someone and her body has to get used to this again. As he moves in her, she body starts to relax and enjoy the pleasure.

"I'm going to give you every inch, get ready." Robin says.

Breathless, Regina moans. His cock teases her, and her slick walls stretch to fit him, and somehow he does. He fits in her perfectly. She hooks her legs around his, and his thrusts become deeper, pushing right into the core of her soul.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to do this to you? How close I was to not caring where we were?" Robin asks.

His words wash over her, making Regina wetter when she hadn't thought it possible. All she can do is moan in response.

He puts his lips to her ear and through gritted teeth says, "Do you want more?"

Her eyes widen and the flames in her ratchet up to a white hot heat. "Yes, I need it. I need it. I need it."

Robin groans in approval and rocks into a rhythm. Soon, she's tilting her hips as he fucks her harder and faster. The excitement in her body building to a frantic level.

Suddenly she screams as an orgasm rushes through her. An explosion of heat bursts through her body, leaving her panting. Every muscle in her body pulsates. That sweet heartbeat between her legs is so intense it leaves her in such a state of bliss.

But Robin doesn't stop; his thrusts get even deeper, marking her as his. He rams in his cock to the hilt, and her pussy lusts for every inch of him. His thrusts are faster now; wilder. She's building and building and he's pounding and pounding, the sweat pouring off both of them.

Robin groans, a heady and erotic noise. Her body responds by spasming hard around his cock, the spasms ripple up through her body and Regina thinks she'll melt into a puddle on his bed.

He thrusts deep into her one last time, his release intense.

Regina struggles to catch her breath. Every muscle in her body has been used. There's no way she's walking out of here tonight. She hadn't planned to stay the night, but unless Robin carries her home, she's not moving anytime soon.

Regina watches as he walks across the room to his bathroom. His ass is as sculpted as the rest of his incredible body. Unable to move, she's still in the same position when he comes back. Suddenly aware of how exposed she is, she hauls his comforter over her.

"Don't cover yourself. I was enjoying the view," Robin says, pulling the cover back off of her.

Regina's breathing had calmed, but now, with him standing over the bed raking his eyes over her, it speeds again. She watches his eyes move slowly up her body until they reach hers and he says, "I hope you don't plan on going anywhere tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Regina replies.

And a year later, she stays in his bed night after night as…

Mrs. Robin Locksley.


	13. Chapter 13

"I told you, I'm not a working girl." Regina Mills shifted on the stiff leather chair and shot the man sitting on the other side of the mahogany desk her don't-mess-with-me look. Jet lagged, shaken and as good as naked under the hotel robe she had on, Regina knew the look wasn't one of her best.

He didn't reply. The insistent tap of his pen against the desk blotter seemed deafening in the silence. Bright Rome sunlight shone through the wall of glass to his right and cast his face into shadow, making it impossible to tell his reaction.

Oh, goody, Regina thought grimly. After the most humiliating experience of her entire life, she gets interrogated by a hotel manager with a God complex.

Apprehension slithered around in Regina's stomach like a hyperactive snake. Why on earth had she demanded to see the hotel manager in the first place? It had seemed like a good idea when the concierge had started making noises about calling the police, but once she'd been whisked up to the penthouse suite of offices and ushered in here, she'd started having serious doubts. The guy wasn't behaving like any hotel manager she'd ever met.

"A working girl? You mean a hooker?" His deep voice rumbled out at last, sending an annoying shiver of awareness up Regina's spine. "I don't recall saying I thought you were a hooker, love."

"Who gave you permission to call me love?" she said, grateful for the crisp note of condescension in her voice.

"I don't need permission," he replied dryly, "when the lady in question was trying to break down a door in my hotel wearing nothing but a bra and thong."

Regina swallowed. Okay, there was that.

"It's not a thong. I have proper panties on," she blurted out, and then winced.

The memory of getting caught by the bell captain and bundled into a robe flooded back to her. Embarrassment scorched her cheeks. The fact she had something slightly more substantial than a thong covering her bottom suddenly didn't seem all that relevant. That she'd mentioned it to him was mortifying. She'd yet to get a proper look at the guy and already he knew far too much about her underwear.

The metronome taps of his pen interrupted her thoughts. "Proper panties or not, you were causing a disturbance."

"I was trying to get back into the room."

"Yeah, but it wasn't your room, was it?" He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk, and the sunlight illuminated his features at last.

Regina's heart pulsed hard. Hooded blue eyes studied her out of a tanned face that was quite simply dazzling in its masculine beauty. Sharp black brows, chiseled cheeks and short dark blonde hair, only added to the firepower. Even with his face carefully devoid of expression, the guy might as well have had a huge neon sign over his head flashing the word 'irresistible' at her.

From the way he was watching her, she wondered if he was waiting for her to swoon. She tightened the tie on the robe, absolutely determined not to start drooling.

Luckily for her, she was currently immune to the alpha male of the species.

"It was my room, or at least it was supposed to be," she said, annoyed by the quake in her voice. She wrapped her arms round her waist, far too aware of the air-conditioned breeze chilling her bare legs.

His gaze swept over her and Regina felt the throb of response. All right, maybe not completely immune.

"You're not registered here." His sapphire eyes shifted back to hers. "Mr. Blanchard, who is the registered guest, has made a complaint against you. So, why don't you tell me why I shouldn't just kick you out in your proper panties?"

Was he trying to make fun of her?

Leopold Blanchard had duped her, practically assaulted her and then humiliated her into the bargain. And now this guy thought it was funny. When had this become stomp-all-over-Regina day?

"It's not my fault Mr. Blanchard didn't put my name on the registration card when he checked us in this morning. I thought he'd booked us separate rooms," she ground out, angry all over again at Leopold's underhanded attempt at a seduction. "And anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you. None of this is any of your business. You're a hotel manager, not my mother."

Robin Locksley's eyebrow winged up. For such a little thing, she sure had a big mouth. He didn't consider himself arrogant, but women were usually a lot nicer to him. He'd certainly never encountered this level of hostility before.

In the normal course of events, he wouldn't even know about this type of minor disturbance, let alone be asked to deal with it. But with The Arrow's manager on vacation for the day and his deputy on a training program, the concierge had referred the matter up to Robin's PA. He'd heard the commotion in the outer office and buzzed the woman in out of curiosity. Truth be told, after clearing his calendar for the rest of the week in preparation for his trip to Los Angeles, he'd found himself with nothing to do for the first time in close to ten years and he was bored.

One thing was for sure, the minute this feisty little firecracker had waltzed into his office wrapped in her bathrobe and a very bad attitude, he hadn't been bored any more.

He knew it was perverse, but for some weird reason he found her sassy comebacks entertaining. Imagining her in the corridor without the bathrobe was doing the rest.

"I don't manage this hotel," he said. "I own it, as well as two others in the Naples."

"Bully for you," she shot back, but the statement lacked impact when he spotted the flicker of panic cross her face.

"And anything that happens in my place is my business." His gaze remained steady on hers. "I make a point of it." He kept his voice firm. He hadn't made a fortune at poker in his youth by showing his cards too early. He didn't want to let her off the hook just yet. She had caused a disturbance and he was intrigued enough to want to know why.

"Maybe you could make a point of getting my clothes back for me, then," she snapped.

Robin's lips twitched as she glared at him. With her dark hair haloing around her head in haphazard wisps, her full lips puckered in a defiant pout and her round dark eyes bright with temper, she looked cute and mad and sexy as hell. Kind of like a pixie with an anger-management problem.

His lips curved before he could stop them.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me, but do you think this is funny?"

He cleared his throat, and stifled the grin. "Funny's not the word I'd use," he said.

She tugged hard on the lapels of the thick robe, hastily covering the hint of red lace.

His eyes rose as he acknowledged the quick punch of lust. "Don't worry, you'll get your clothes back," he said. "But first I want to know how you and Blanchard are connected and what he did to make you want to cause my hotel criminal damage."

Regina jerked one stiff shoulder, feeling trapped but trying desperately for nonchalance. "I'm his PA, or at least I was." She raised her chin, struggling hard to keep the quiver of nerves out of her voice. "He wanted to take our association to another level. I didn't. I told him so. End of story," she said.

Maybe if she told this nosy English Adonis that much he'd lose interest and let her leave. The smoldering look he'd given her a moment ago—as if he could see right through the robe—had not been good for her heart rate. And it wasn't doing a great deal for her peace of mind, either.

How could she possibly find the man attractive? He might look good enough to eat. But, from what she'd seen so far, he was an over-confident, insensitive jerk. Surely, she'd dealt with enough of those today to give her indigestion. So he owned the hotel. So what? That hardly gave him the right to have a laugh at her expense.

"I see," he said in the same wry monotone, as if she were sitting here in her underwear for his personal amusement. "And you told him this without your clothes on?"

"I was about to take a shower. I didn't know he'd booked us into the same suite." Tears of frustration stung Regina's eyes, his careless comment bringing the whole sordid experience back in vivid color. She blinked furiously, determined not to cry.

How could she have been so stupid?

If only she'd figured out Leopold's real reason for employing her sooner she might have been able to salvage a tiny bit of her pride. But she'd been so eager to impress him, to prove she was worthy of the opportunity he was offering her, she'd made a total fool of herself. That she had been idiotic enough to trust Leopold hurt more than anything else, even more than finding herself in the corridor in her bra and panties when she'd informed Leopold exactly where he could shove his proposition.

She swallowed past the boulder in her throat. "I still don't see how this is any of your business." Her fingers clutched the robe, now wrapped so tightly around her she could barely breathe. "Are you going to press charges or not?"

The two-second wait for his reply felt like two decades. She was sure he knew it.

He dropped his pen on the desk and steepled his fingers. "I guess not," he said at last.

Relief coursed through her. "Thank you," she said, trying to sound as if she meant it. At least he hadn't made her beg. "I'll be off, then." She stood up.

"Hold it, we're not through yet," he said.

To her dismay, he stood up too and walked round the desk towards her.

Lord, he was tall. Long and lean with a very impressive pair of shoulders filling out his pricey linen shirt. She was a perfectly respectable five-feet, four herself but had to tilt her head back as he approached. She curled her toes into the soft carpeting and fought the desire to drop into the chair. She wasn't about to give him even more of a height advantage.

„I don't see what else there is to discuss," she said, despising the tremble in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, slowly. "How about—?" He broke off as the phone rang. "Stay put," he said, pointing at her as if she were a trained beagle. He leaned across the desk and grabbed the phone. "Locksley," he barked into the receiver.

Regina bristled but did as she was told. Infuriatingly enough, it occurred to her she would need Mr. Sex God's permission to get back into Leopold's room to get her clothes.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, obviously engrossed by whatever was being said on the other end of the line. "Did he say where he was going?" He listened some more, his gaze fixing on her face. His eyes hardened and his beautifully sculpted lips flattened into a thin line. "What about ID?" he said into the phone, sounding annoyed. He raked his hand through his hair and cursed under his breath.

"Sure. No, don't bother. I'll figure it out." He slapped the phone back in its cradle, nodded at her chair. "You better sit down."

Irritation edged his voice but there was a touch of warmth in those remarkable eyes that hadn't been there before. The knot of anxiety in Regina's stomach tightened. She sat in the chair, heard the leather creak as she pressed her knees together. What now?

Leaning on the corner of the desk, he crossed his long legs at the ankle. He was so close, Regina could smell the intimate scent of soap and man. She concentrated on the perfect crease in his trousers, trying to ignore the way the expensive fabric stretched across powerful thigh muscles.

"Blanchard's checked out," he said above her.

Regina's chin jerked up. The knowledge she'd never have to see the contemptible worm again had her breath gushing out in an audible puff. Maybe now she could start putting this whole humiliating business behind her. "If you could give me a key to the room, I'll get dressed and leave, too," she said.

She'd expected him to look overjoyed at the prospect of her departure. He didn't, he looked pained. "It's not going to be that easy." He crossed his arms over his chest, making the rolled up sleeves of his shirt tighten across his biceps. "He took your luggage."

"What? All of it?"

He rocked back and nodded. "Everything but your ID."

"But why?" Regina's mouth hung open.

He uncrossed his arms and braced his hands on the desk behind him, tilting his upper body forwards. "Blanchard said to tell you you're fired and he's taking your stuff and cashing your ticket home to cover his expenses."

"But…" Panic clawed up the back of her throat. She gulped it down.

"But he can't do that. Those are my things." Indignation seared her insides, but beneath it was the bitter sting of fear. Surely this couldn't be happening. "How will I get back to New York?"

Robin had expected her to get mad again. In fact, he'd been looking forward to seeing her eyes spark with temper. But when he saw confusion and desperation on her face instead, her situation didn't seem all that funny anymore. Maybe there was more going on here than a lover's spat.

Her boyfriend or boss or whatever he was sounded like a real piece of work. Maybe the girl was nuttier than a jar of peanut butter, but there was something cold and calculating about the way the guy had cleared out the suite and left his girlfriend in a strange city, in a strange hotel in nothing but her underwear.

She ducked her head and stared down at her lap. Her fingers clutched together, the knuckles whitening as she took an uneven breath. When her head came up, she didn't look mad, she looked devastated. He noticed the hint of moisture in her eyes. She sniffed and straightened in her chair, but no tears fell. He felt an unfamiliar constriction in his chest that he recognized as admiration.

"You want me to call the cops?" he asked, figuring that was the logical next step.

She shook her head, thrust out her pointy little chin. "Could I ask you a favor?"

His chest loosened. Here it came. She was going to ask him for money. It didn't surprise him. She was in a fix and from her accent and her flaky behavior so far he figured she must be the rich, pampered daughter of some stuck-up American. He doubted she'd ever had to fend for herself in her entire life. Still, he felt oddly disappointed. "Fire away," he said.

"Would you give me a job?"

"A job?" Was she serious?

"Yes, I've done some bar-tending and waitressing."

"You've scrubbed johns? You're kidding me?" he could see the Queen of England doing it sooner than he could imagine her doing it.

"No, I'm not," she said, sounding affronted.

"Have you got a work visa?" he asked, although he didn't know why. He didn't want her tending bar, or scrubbing johns—it just didn't seem right somehow.

"Yes, I have."

"Look, we could work something out for you if you want, but you don't need a job. All you need do is get the cops to have a talk with your boyfriend and—"

"He's not my boyfriend," she interrupted.

"Whatever he is, he can't steal your stuff."

"I'm not going to go groveling to the police or anyone else," she said. "They're only clothes. As far as I'm concerned Leopold can keep them. And he paid for the plane ticket, so he can keep that too."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Annoyance flashed, but she kept her gaze locked on his. "What's that?"

"You can't tend bar in your underwear."

She blinked, then looked away. The slight tremor in her shoulders made his chest constrict again.

He felt as if he'd just kicked a puppy.

Regina twisted her hands in her lap. "You may have a point there," she said, trying to sound flippant as she forced her gaze back to his. The fighting spirit seeped out of her, though, as she endured his long, steady stare. Did he still think her situation was funny—or, worse, pathetic?

She couldn't get the police involved. Her pride wouldn't allow it. She'd rather prance outside stark naked than see Leopold again. But she didn't have more than twenty dollars in her purse. When she'd arrived at work yesterday morning she hadn't expected to be whisked off to Rome on a 'business trip' by her boss. She didn't have a job any more. Her one credit card was maxed out. None of her friends had the sort of money she'd need to get home. And she'd sooner amputate a limb than ask her mother for help.

She'd been surviving on her own since she was seventeen years old. Regina squared her shoulders, tried to control the panic making her hands shake. She'd got herself into this predicament. She'd just have to get herself out again.

The knowledge she'd have to throw herself on the mercy of the man in front of her made her stomach hurt. She hated to be indebted to anyone. Especially someone like him. Someone so rich, self-assured and domineering. But her pride had taken so many hits already today, how much damage could one more do?

Regina curled her hands into fists. "I know it's a bit cheeky, but if I start work tomorrow could you give me an advance on my salary?"

Robin could see the request had cost her. The color had washed out of her already pale face and she sat so rigidly on the edge of her chair it was a miracle she didn't topple off onto the floor. Even so, the urge to take that defeated look out of her eyes surprised him.

He wasn't the kind of guy who rescued damsels in distress. Especially not damsels in distress with enough attitude to make Joan Rivers look like Snow White.

But try as he might, he couldn't quite shake the desire to help her out.

Maybe it was that combination of guts and vulnerability. Or maybe it was just her honesty. She could have used her looks, could have resorted to the usual feminine wiles, but she hadn't. He had to give her points for that.

"The suite's paid up till the day after tomorrow," he lied smoothly, knowing Blanchard would have got a refund on the booking. "I'll get the concierge to let you in and we'll send up some clothes."

Surprise and relief flittered across her face, but then a wary look came into her eyes. Small white teeth raked over her bottom lip. "I'm not…" Whatever she was going to say she stopped herself. "That's very generous of you." She hesitated again, but only for a moment, before she stood up. "I'm sorry if I was rude earlier." she sighed, the little gush of breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "It's been a difficult day."

"No problem." He shrugged, feeling a slither of guilt for having baited her. "No harm done."

She held out her hand. "My name's Regina, by the way. Regina Mills."

"Robin Locksley. Good to meet you, Regina," he said, surprised to realize it was true. He felt a slight jolt run through her before she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "What size are you?" he asked, glancing down at her figure. It was impossible to tell beneath all that terry cloth.

"I'm an American size eight."

The tint of color that hit her cheeks amused him. Good to know she wasn't entirely indifferent to him.

"I'll start work first thing tomorrow," she continued, all businesslike.

He smiled.

"I'll probably be up at the crack of dawn anyway because of the jet lag," she said, rushing the words.

Yeah, he was definitely making her nervous. The thought pleased him. "The personnel manager will be in touch," he said, with no intention of following through.

No way was he giving her a job. He'd get the concierge to give her a couple hundred bucks, send her up some clothes and organize a plane ticket home. It was the least he could do for the entertainment value.

"Don't forget to take the cost of the clothes out of my salary," she said over her shoulder as she turned to go. His gaze drifted down her back as she walked to the door. Her bare feet sank into the carpet, making her seem almost childlike. But then he noticed the stiff set of her shoulders and the seductive sway of her hips through the shapeless knee-length garment.

She was quite something, he thought as the door clicked closed behind her. He was going to miss her. Which was dumb, considering he'd only just met her and during that time she hadn't exactly been coming on to him.

He sat at his desk and picked up his pen to begin jotting a 'to-do' list for his trip to California at the end of the week.

Twenty minutes later Robin still sat at the desk, pen in hand, without having put a single solitary item on the list.

"Hell!" He ripped the sheet of paper off the jotter, balled it up and sent it flying into the trash. No wonder he couldn't think—a certain dark-eyed pixie with dark hair and an attitude problem kept popping into his head.

Why did Regina Mills fascinate him? She was pretty, but she was hardly his type. He liked his women sleek, sophisticated and most of all predictable. On the evidence of their brief encounter, Little Miss Proper Panties was about as predictable as Lady Luck.

He stood up, dumping the pen on the desk, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Maybe that was it.

Since he'd given up gambling ten years ago, invested all his time and money into building his hotel empire, the women he'd dated had looked beautiful, behaved impeccably and never once made him work for what he wanted. They'd certainly never talked back to him, challenged him the way Regina Mills had. How many years was it since he'd felt the thrill of the chase?

He'd once thrived on the rush of adrenaline that came with the turn of the cards, and he'd transferred all of that drive, all of that ambition into his quest to change his life—to drag it out of the shadowy world he'd grown up in of gambling dens and back-alley casinos. At thirty-two, after ten long years of hard work, he'd been featured on the cover of Fortune magazine, was ranked as one of Britain's top-ten entrepreneurs by Newsweek. He owned a beach house in the Bahamas and a Lear jet. And The Arrow franchise had evolved from a small casino hotel in Rome into the most vibrant, sought-after hospitality brand.

He strolled over to the office's window. Resting his hand on the glass, he looked down. He let his arm drop back to his side. From what Killian, his best friend and business manager, had said in his call from California yesterday, Robin was only a few weeks away from taking that last crucial step into the light. He didn't really need any distractions right now.

But with his dream about to be realized, why did he still feel jaded?

After his run-in with the feisty, fascinating Regina Mills and her big mouth, it occurred to him that fulfilling his long-term business plans was only going to solve part of the problem. His personal life needed a makeover too. During the last ten years he'd allowed himself to drift through a series of lazy and unfulfilling affairs. What was that old saying about all work and no play? He had a few days off for the first time in, well, forever. Surely there'd never be a better time to play.

Robin turned to stare at the empty chair opposite his desk. Yeah, Regina Mills would be one heck of a distraction. But she'd also be a challenge. And he always thrived on challenges.

As Robin picked up the phone, he pictured her captivating face, the wild dark hair, those striking dark eyes, her plump, kissable Cupid's bow mouth, and didn't try to deny the sharp tug of sexual desire.

Volatile or not, she'd be worth the effort, he'd lay odds on it.

As he tapped out the concierge's number Robin let the heady mix of adrenaline and arousal pulse through his veins. Damned if he didn't feel better already. More alive, more excited than he had in years.

They might only have a couple of days to enjoy each other, but he planned to see a whole lot more of Miss Regina Mills and her 'proper panties'.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Regina didn't believe crying ever made anyone feel better. In her experience, crying made you feel rubbish—and look even worse—and now she had conclusive proof, staring back at her out of the bathroom mirror.

Dabbing at her puffy, red-rimmed eyes with a damp tissue, she willed the tears to stop. She'd been at it for over twenty minutes and it was giving her a blistering headache. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about any more.

Yes, Leopold had been a creep, but she should have seen that one coming. She'd convinced herself his interest in her had stemmed from admiration and mutual respect. But she should have known better. Since when did guys admire and respect women like her? Women who had an opinion and voiced it. She should have guessed something was wrong as soon as Leopold said he liked her sassiness.

She screwed the tissue up and shoved it in the pocket of the bathrobe. Flushing the toilet, she walked out into the living area of the suite. Her stomach knotted as she spotted the soft leather sofa where Leopold had been sitting when she'd walked out of the bathroom in her underwear.

Surprise had quickly given way to fury when she'd discovered what Leopold had in mind for their so-called business trip. Didn't she realize where their relationship was leading? he'd said. As if she'd been a party to his ridiculous fantasies. Frankly she'd been more turned on by one look from Robin Locksley, the hotel tycoon from planet sexy, than she had by all Leopold's attention in the last few weeks. He'd accused her of sending him mixed messages. Tears of humiliation clogged up her throat as she recalled how he'd shoved her out of the suite while she'd been giving him another message entirely, at top volume.

She plumped herself down on the sofa.

At least she'd learned something from this situation. Never trust anyone, and don't kid yourself. If something looks too good to be true, it is. Picking up the TV remote she switched on the huge plasma screen that took up the opposite wall of the suite. She flipped through the channels until she came across an ad with a guy who had eyes like someone she had just met.

Robin.

She tucked her legs up under her, refusing to acknowledge the tingling sensation between her thighs. Her thumb jerked down on the channel-change button, but not before she'd had the errant thought that Robin's eyes were a much more compelling shade of blue and that she'd bet her panties the hotel tycoon had hair on his chest.

Of course, once she'd conjured up the picture of Robin Locksley's naked torso in her mind she couldn't get it out again. No matter how many channels she surfed through.

Stop thinking about him right this instant, she told herself sharply. Now if she could just get rid of the warm, liquid and completely unprecedented feeling that had settled between her thighs…

Regina's head snapped up at the sharp knock on the door.

"Hi, I'm Christy." The pristine young woman standing in the corridor had one of those megawatt sales assistant's smiles pasted on her face. "I'm from Ella's Boutique downstairs. Mr. Locksley asked us personally to bring up a selection of clothes for you to look at."

Regina cursed the guilty flush that spread up her neck at the mention of his name. "He did?"

"Yeah, he did." the young woman beamed back and then shuffled into the room wheeling a portable garment rail behind her. A profusion of colors and fabrics hung from it. "He said for you to pick out as many outfits as you need for your stay with us."

Rgina didn't know what else to say. She'd expected a pair of hotel overalls or something, not a selection of the latest catwalk fashions.

Silk dresses vied for position with designer jeans, cashmere sweaters, a Dolce & Gabbana T-shirt. Regina rubbed a satin top between her thumb and forefinger. The cloth was a deep vivid purple, cool and whisper smooth to the touch. Lifting it off the rail, she studied the perfect stitching, the delicately beaded neckline, the way the cloth draped in shimmering waves. She'd never owned a piece of clothing this gorgeous in her life. Or, she imagined, this expensive.

"Why don't they have any price tags?" Regina asked, hooking the purple blouse back onto the rail.

"Mr. Locksley said to charge everything to the hotel."

Regina gaped at the girl, momentarily struck dumb by Boudreaux's generosity. Then reality intervened. That was ridiculous—he couldn't possibly have intended to give her hundreds of dollars worth of clothing. The boutique staff must have misunderstood. He had probably intended for them to charge the clothes to Regina's hotel room.

"I'd still like to know the prices," she said, trying not to sound ungracious.

The girl looked confused. "I guess I could call down to the boutique and get Monica, my supervisor, to itemize them once you've made your selection."

"All right," Regina said. Although it wasn't all right. She'd much rather know the prices up front. As beautiful as the clothing was she didn't want to be scrubbing johns in Mr. Irresistible's hotel for the rest of her life, which could very well happen if she picked the wrong thing. Most of this stuff would retail in the hundreds, possibly even thousands.

But at the same time Regina didn't want to embarrass herself further by making a big deal of it, and she also didn't want to seem ungrateful. Frankly, she'd been astonished when Locksley had offered to help her out in the first place, she didn't want to press her luck.

She opted for the plainest pair of jeans she could find and a simple blue T-shirt with The Arrow logo on it. At the bottom of the rail was a box with a selection of shoes.

The girl took her shoe size and promised to have a pair of shoes sent up to the suite. She wheeled her rail back out the door, but stopped when she got over the threshold. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Locksley sent up a package for you." The girl unclipped a white hotel bag from the end of the rail with an envelope attached to the front. "I swear, I'd forget my head if it weren't glued to my neck," she said, giving Regina a nervous smile.

Regina smiled back, or at least she tried to. Why would Locksley be sending her packages? Her hand shook ever so slightly as she reached for the bag. "Thank you."

"Well…" The girl hesitated. Regina guessed she might be waiting for her to open the package. She wasn't about to oblige. She had no idea what was inside, but the way her luck was going lately she thought it might be bad, like a demand to leave. Maybe he'd changed his mind about helping her out.

"He brought it into the boutique and gave it to me specially," the girl continued, the awed tone of her voice making it sound as if she thought Locksley were the new Messiah.

Regina slung the package under her arm and rubbed her dampening palms on her hotel robe. "I really appreciate you going to all this trouble. Do tell your supervisor thanks from me, too,' she said, as politely as possible.

Maybe the girl was waiting for a tip? If she was, she was going to be waiting a very long time.

The girl gave a slight hitch of her shoulders. "No problem, it's all part of the service." her eyes flicked to the package one last time. "Have a nice day".

Regina closed the door and leaned back against it. Why did her knees feel wobbly? She glanced at the flimsy package, which she could have sworn was now throbbing under her arm like a ticking bomb. While she'd been standing in the doorway waiting for the girl to leave it had occurred to her just how dependent she was on Locksley's generosity. Sucking in a deep breath, she walked into the room and flung the package on the coffee-table. The white envelope attached to the front had her name written on it in bold black ink. It had to be his handwriting, she thought. The large looping letters and the thick black line slashed under the words seemed to exude confidence, arrogance even—just as he did. She could imagine him writing it with the fountain pen he'd been tapping on his desk, his long-tanned fingers moving quickly and efficiently across the paper.

She sighed and sat down. Oh, stop it, you dope. Just open the stupid thing and get it over with. If he'd asked her to leave, she'd leave. He'd honored the promise about the clothes, which was the main thing. No reason why she couldn't find a job in another hotel now, until she paid him back and earned her airfare home. That the thought of leaving the hotel made her feel a little depressed was simply ridiculous. Why on earth should she care? \

She guessed the butterflies jitterbugging in her stomach and the cold fingers of dread flitting up her spine must be the result of exhaustion and her recent emotional trauma, nothing more. She folded her legs and tugged the envelope off the package in one quick, decisive move. Still, as she put her finger into the seam and ripped the envelope open the feeling of dread tightened into an icy fist.

Five crisp new hundred-dollar bills spilled onto her lap. She scooped them up and stared at them. Clutching them in one hand, she unfolded the thick cream paper with the hotel's green and gold letterhead at the top. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on the brief note, scrawled in that same dominant black ink in the middle of the page.

Regina,

Hope you found something to go with those proper panties.

Meet me for dinner tonight, 8 pm in the Queen's Room.

Robin Locksley

Below his signature, was an arrow.

Regina blinked and read the note three more times, but there was still no mention of the five hundred dollars. The feeling of foreboding had gone, but in its place was something much more disturbing. Heat shot into her cheeks and the butterflies in her belly were all burned to a crisp. What was this fixation he seemed to have with her panties? Why did she find it arousing instead of insulting? And what exactly was the five hundred dollars for?

She didn't want to meet him for dinner tonight. She didn't want to make a fool of herself again, or, worse, come across like someone on the make. But the invitation sounded like an order, and she couldn't afford to annoy him.

She remembered the small package then. The hotel bag had been taped shut. It didn't look as if there was much in it. Undoing the tape, she upended the bag and a scrap of lacy crimson satin with a Post-it note stuck to it fell out onto the coffee-table. She picked it up, and pulled the satin thing tight between her fingers.

A thong! Her cheeks blazed and her breath got choppy.

She read the Post-it note: "These are for you, Regina, in case you want a break from your proper knickers."

"Why, you arrogant…" Regina was outraged.

But a bubble of something worked its way up her torso. The light and airy feeling fanned out across her chest and a smile she couldn't seem to stop spread across her face.

Then, completely against her will, she began to laugh, for what felt like the first time in a millennium.

Regina wasn't laughing when she stepped into the elevator that evening. As the empty car whipped soundlessly up to the nineteenth floor she knew the weightlessness in her stomach had more to do with nerves than gravity.

She studied her reflection in the mirror on the elevator's back wall. At least she didn't look like a vagabond. After a short but fortifying nap, she'd taken one of the hundred-dollar bills Locksley had given her and bought a dress.

Why did Boudreaux Robin to have dinner with her?

They hadn't exactly hit it off up to this point. The obvious answer was that he saw in her an opportunity for a quick conquest. While the thong had made her laugh, she knew letting her guard down with Locksley could lead to disaster. It wasn't the quick fling he no doubt had in mind that she objected to per se. She didn't consider herself a prude. She enjoyed hot, healthy sex as much as the next girl and it was a very long time since she'd had any. Plus, she had a feeling hot, healthy sex would be Locksley's forte. But her confidence had taken a huge hit with Andrew and she didn't want to end up feeling used again—however mutual it might be.

She'd worked out her strategy. She would be polite and distant. She must not encourage him. He was a dangerous man, both good-looking and magnetic, and he knew it. From the tone of his note, and the teasing sparkle in his eyes earlier, she suspected he would be well practiced at the art of seduction. And, if that wasn't worrying enough, her attraction to him had a heat and intensity she'd never experienced before. She must not rise to the bait, or she could end up getting seriously burned.

The lift doors opened onto a plush lobby area, Regina drew in a careful breath as she approached the maître d' and gave him her name. She was on time, but as the waiter led her to a booth at the back of the restaurant she saw Locksley had arrived ahead of her. He stood up as she approached, his tall, imposing physique silhouetted against the flickering neon of the cityscape.

He was wearing a conservative, expertly tailored grey suit, one hand tucked into the pocket of his trousers and his white shirt unbuttoned at the neck revealing a few wisps of chest hair. Regina realized he looked relaxed and completely at home in his surroundings. Tall, dark, handsome and devastatingly sexy.

Robin had been sitting at the table for ten minutes, nursing a Scotch and soda and debating whether the thong might have been a tactical error at this stage in the game. He'd bought it on impulse and dashed off the note because the thought of getting Regina all fired up again had amused him. But once he'd been shown to their table, he'd begun to wonder if he might have overplayed his hand.

Did the woman even have a sense of humor?

But as soon as he spotted her walking towards him through the dim lights of the restaurant, Robin forgot all his misgivings obliterated by an explosive surge of lust.

She looked stunning. The gold threads in her dress caught the candlelight, shimmering over her curves and accentuating the way the material clung to every delicious inch of her. Whether or not she had a sense of humor, she certainly had a sense of style. The outfit looked like a throwback to the days of Marilyn Monroe, but it worked on her. His eyes drifted down to her cleavage where the pale flesh of her breasts strained against the fabric. His mouth went bone dry.

Marilyn, eat your heart out.

He made a mental note to give the boutique manageress a raise for her inspired product purchasing. Regina gave him a polite smile as the waiter placed the menus on the table and excused himself.

"Hello, Mr. Locksley," she said in that snooty, husky voice that made him think of warm flesh and soft sheets. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

"Call me Robin." He took the hand she offered. Her fingers trembled and he caught a whiff of the perfume she wore. Sultry but subtle, the provocative scent whispered to him as she let go of his hand. He resisted the urge to bury his face against her neck and breathe it in, but only just. "You were worth the wait," he said, letting his gaze wander over her figure. "That's one hell of a dress."

"Thank you." She smoothed her hands over the silk and sat down, the picture of demure, but he caught the spark of mischief in her eyes as they met his. "Better than a bathrobe, then?"

His lips quirked. So, she did have a sense of humor. Damned if he wasn't going to have fun tonight. "Depends," he said, "on what you've got under it."

Regrets, he decided, were for wimps.

With his blue eyes hot on hers and his devastating face relaxed in a challenging grin, Regina felt all her good intentions jump up and shoot straight out of the window. "Gosh, are we talking about your panties fetish already?" she said in her haughtiest voice. "I thought you'd at least let me have a drink first."

He barked out a laugh, his eyes glittering with appreciation. "Okay, let's get you a drink." He snapped his fingers at the waiter. "But I've got to warn you, this fetish is fast becoming an obsession."

"Really?" the corner of her mouth inched up. "That doesn't sound very healthy."

The waiter arrived and she ordered herself a glass of wine, conscious of Robin studying her the whole time. The trickle of awareness became a torrent.

"You're right, it's not healthy," he said, once the waiter had gone, his voice low and intimate and full of fake concern. "Maybe I need therapy?"

"Or maybe you should stop sending thongs to women you don't know."

"That might work," he said, the gravity in the words not the least bit convincing. "Or maybe I should get to know her first." He reached across the table, stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. "How does that sound?" The light touch had heat spearing up her arms and across her chest.

Okay, not just practiced in the art of seduction, more like world class. And to think she'd thought he was forbidding in his office earlier. He wasn't forbidding, just extremely dangerous. But the perilous urge to play with fire overwhelmed her. Why not? After the day she'd had, a bit of harmless flirtation would do her good.

"As long as you're not talking about getting to know her in the biblical sense," she took a sip of wine, her mouth suddenly dry "—because that's going to bring us right back to your panties problem again, isn't it?" she said, her voice tapering off as his eyes flashed hot and a muscle in his jaw tensed.

He arched one black brow, the heat in his gaze undimmed. "It won't be a problem for long, Regina. I guarantee it."

Uh-oh, Regina thought as the temperature in the room soared and a blush spread up her chest. This flirtation was nowhere near as harmless as she'd intended. He was looking at her as if he'd stripped her naked already. The fireball of need between her thighs meant he might as well have done. She had to cool things down now, or they'd both go up in smoke. She wasn't playing with fire here. She was playing with an inferno. And she had no idea how to handle it.

Robin knew the instant he'd gone too far. Color stained her cheeks and her eyes clouded over. He thought it was a shame, but he didn't blame her. He'd never got so hot, so quickly before in his life. Hell, when she'd put her lips on her wine glass, his blood had gone south so fast he got a little light-headed.

She opened the menu, a slight tremor in her hands as she studied the listings in silence. She lifted her head, a nervous smile on her lips. "Shall we order? I'm really hungry."

He was hungry too, he thought, hungrier than he'd been in a very long time, and he wasn't thinking about food. But he nodded, picking up his own menu.  
"Sounds good to me."

He allowed her to let the conversation drift to harmless small talk as they ordered.

The quiver in her voice a moment ago had been a big red stop sign. As much as he would have liked to drive right through it and risk the crash, he knew he shouldn't. He'd found out as a young man that patience was more than a virtue. It was a pleasure. It got you what you wanted, but allowed you to savor it first.

He had a feeling that Regina Mills—with her smart mouth, her lush little body and her sassy sense of humor—would be worth savoring.

The food was exquisite, and Regina was starving, but by the time the delicate slice of chocolate pecan torte was placed in front of her she'd barely managed to swallow a bite. She couldn't seem to stop babbling. Maybe it was the intense way he absorbed everything she said. Or the questions he asked, as if he really cared what she had to say.

He knew New York well, had lived there for several years in his teens, apparently, and they'd chatted about her home town for most of the meal. It should have been a relaxing, innocuous conversation, but every time she caught his eyes flicking down to her lips, every time she noticed the sexy way his mouth curved when she said something sharp or funny, her blood pressure shot up another notch.

She placed a spoonful of the rich chocolate dessert onto her tongue. It tasted dark, sensual and delicious, despite the jumble of nerves and excitement making whoopee in her tummy.

"How's your pie?" he said, his gaze dropping to her mouth again. Her pulse jumped.

"Fabulous." She licked her lips, shocked by the reckless thrill when his eyes followed the movement. "Chocolate should be one of the seven deadly sins, don't you think?"

"I thought it was," he said, his voice as rich and sinful as the chocolate.

It is now, Regina thought, spooning up another mouthful of chocolate. "Do you fancy a taste?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, the intensity in his gaze convincing her they weren't talking about her dessert.

She lifted the spoon. Wrapping strong fingers round her hand, he guided it to his lips. As she watched the thick velvety chocolate being devoured the well of desire she'd been holding came back up. Her nipples tightened against the smooth silk of her dress and her thighs tensed, unable to hold back the flood of heat. The sensual battle she'd been waging with her body all evening had been well and truly lost.

"Thanks. That was delicious." He caressed her fingers before releasing her hand. She saw the glow of triumph in his eyes and realized he knew he'd won.

It didn't take him long to claim the spoils.

"Regina," he said, leaning back against the leather booth, one forearm resting casually on the table. "You're beautiful, you intrigue me and I'm very attracted to you. I'd like to make love to you tonight. How do you feel about the idea?"

Well, he was certainly direct and to the point, she thought, her breasts throbbing now, her heartbeat fast.

She should have said she wasn't attracted to him, that she didn't want to make love. It was sheer madness to encourage something so reckless, so impulsive. But the lie refused to come out of her mouth. It was as if some devastating chemical reaction had taken control of her body and wouldn't let her utter the words.

Maybe it was madness, but it wasn't just that she couldn't say the words—she knew she didn't want to. Robin Locksley was every woman's fantasy. And the way he was looking at her right now was giving her heart palpitations. She'd never been this sexually aware of anyone before in her life. This man could make her forget the mess she was in—if only for one night. Didn't she deserve at least one fleeting chance of escape?

Regina concentrated on his face, enjoying in the rush of desire as she decided on her reply. "I feel quite enthusiastic about the idea, actually."

His eyes widened, and she wondered if she'd shocked him with her forwardness, but then the blue eyes ignited with passion. He threw his napkin onto the table and stood up. "We need to go to my penthouse, then" he said, his voice a little hoarse. Towering over her, he took her arm and hauled her out of the booth. "Before my panties fetish gets the better of me."

She laughed, giddy with excitement as he wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her out of the restaurant.

Regina watched as Robin slid his passkey into the lift panel. Slipping it back into his pocket he turned to her. "Time to get down to business," he said.

Regina pressed against the lift wall as he walked towards her.

Okay, woman, you asked for this. Do not pass out.

He rested one hand against the panelling above her head and leaned over her. He was so close she could see the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. The musky scent of him filled her nostrils—a potent mix of soap, aftershave and industrial-strength pheromones.

"What business did you have in mind?" The question came out on a breathy sigh. Goodness, she'd practically melted into a puddle of lust already and he hadn't even touched her.

He cocked his head to one side, his eyes sweeping over her face. She heard the rustle of fabric as he took his other hand out of his trouser pocket. The brush of blunt fingertips on her bare leg made her quiver. "I'm making it my business to find out what you've got on under that dress."

She gasped as his fingers stroked under the hem of her dress, bunching the silk as they trailed upwards. "Do you think that's wise?" she said, although she was already past caring. "What if someone else gets in the lift?"

"This is my private elevator." He ducked his head, nuzzled his lips against her ear. "No one gets in here but me." He bit into the lobe, sending a riot of chills pulsing across her nerve-endings.

She shivered violently and dropped her purse. She didn't even hear it hit the floor through the throbbing in her ears. Raising her arms, she stretched against him, pressing her breasts into the solid wall of his chest, threading her fingers through the short, silky curls at his nape. She turned her head and his lips were hot on hers. Firm and wet, his tongue thrust deep. She shuddered, tasting chocolate and man and pure, unadulterated lust.

Then his questing fingers found her bare buttock and he stilled. "Damn!" He pulled back, his breath feathering her cheek. He stroked the naked flesh, and slipped his finger under the satin string. "You're wearing the thong?"

"In this dress?" The words choked out on a sob. "Of course, I am. I wouldn't want a VPL."

"A…what?" he rasped as his fingers continued to explore her intimately.

"A visible panty line." She gasped.

His thumb traced across the core of her and he groaned. "I'm a dead man."

She pulled his face back to her, nibbled kisses along his jaw. "If you die now, Robin, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

He gave a gruff laugh. "Fair enough," he murmured, pushing her against the wall, his strong body enveloping her.

Placing hot palms on her bare backside, he lifted her. "Put your legs round my waist," he demanded, the teasing gone.

She did as she was told, her center throbbing at the unyielding pressure straining against his trousers.

She clung on as he walked out of the lift. Strikingly modern, esoteric luxury surrounded her but she saw only glimpses, impressions—all her thoughts and feelings concentrated on the heat and hardness between them—until she caught their reflection in the hall mirror. She was wrapped around him like a wanton, her dress hiked up to her waist, his large hands dark against the pale skin of her bum.

She watched her skin flush red, before he strode into the bedroom. A huge bed dominated the sparsely furnished space, long drapes on the far end of the room were drawn back revealing the same romantic view of Rome at night. His breathing was harsh against her hair, her body so hot she could barely breathe.

He let her down, slowly. The soft swish of their clothing as their bodies brushed sounded like a force ten gale. The thick wool carpet tickled Regina's bare feet. She must have lost her sandals in the lift.

Putting firm hands on her shoulder, he turned her away from him and stood behind her. She heard the sibilant hiss of her zipper and then his teeth nipped the bare skin of her shoulder. He dragged the dress off with impatient hands, then unclipped her bra. Her breasts swelled as he released them from their lacy confinement.

She looked up, pulled in a jerky breath. The sight of the two of them reflected against the night was unbearably erotic. She, naked and trembling but for the wisp of red satin underwear defining her sex. He, tall and dark and dominant behind her, still fully dressed. His hands cupped her breasts, the rough skin of his thumbs stroking across the stiff, sensitive peaks. Then he captured the nipples in his fingers, tugged. She moaned, her legs shaking as the bolt of heat rocketed down to her core.

Their eyes met in the glass.

"You're exquisite," he murmured.

She felt exquisite, she realized, for the first time in her life.

She turned, desperate to see him, to feel him too. She pushed at his jacket, her hands clumsy in her haste.

"Hold on. I've got it." He stepped back, shrugged off the jacket and pulled the shirt over his head, buttons popping.

Her eyes devoured his firm, muscled chest. A sprinkle of dark hair thinned over a taut mouth-watering six-pack and arrowed down to his groin. "You're not bad yourself," she whispered.

His trousers did nothing to hide the strength of his arousal."

"I want you inside me," she whispered.

Good Lord, had she just said that out loud? The blush burned into her cheeks.

He wrapped one arm around her, bringing her flush against him. Strong fingers ploughed through her hair, making the swatch of blue silk flutter to the floor and her curls cascade down. "I intend to be—and soon," he said, before his mouth covered hers in another bone-melting kiss.

His chest hair abraded her nipples while his tongue did devilish things inside her mouth. She writhed against the storm of sensations. Trailing unsteady fingers down the smooth, firm skin of his abdomen, she cupped him at last. The heat and length of him pulsed against her palm through the fabric. He groaned and shifted away. "Let's get into bed before I embarrass myself."

As he stepped out of his trousers and boxer shorts her eyes devoured the magnificent erection. Her gaze lifted back to his face. "I hope your condoms are extra large," she said, only half joking.

He laughed, pulled her against him and tumbled them both onto the bed. "Don't worry," he whispered next to her ear, one powerful leg pinning her to the bed. "I'm practically a boy scout." His teeth tugged on the lobe. "I'm always prepared."

He fastened his lips on hers, his tongue insistent, tangling deliciously with hers as his hand swept down her curves, kneading her breasts, caressing her hip. He moved away for a moment to pull the thong down her legs. As his lips came back to hers insistent fingers slipped into the swollen folds at her core.

She shuddered viciously as he probed, pushing his finger into the liquid heat. His thumb circled the burning nub of her clitoris and then stroked hard. She jerked and cried out, flooding into his hand.

"That was amazing," he said, his voice thick with urgency. "You're amazing." He leaned over her, fumbled in the bedside drawer and held up the foil package. "You want to do the honors?"

She took the condom from him with trembling fingers. "It would be my pleasure." She rolled the latex down the length of him, his cock twitching at her touch.

The intimacy of the gesture and the feel of him, so smooth, so strong, made the heat build again. She'd never felt so aroused, so desirable or so bold before in her life.

He cupped her face in his palms, his sensual smile as devastating as the fire in his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered and nudged her legs apart with his knee.

"You're welcome," she said on a shaky sigh.

His hands held her hips, angling her pelvis and forcing her thighs wider still.

The head of his cock probed gently and then in one long, slow thrust he lodged inside her. She moaned, the fullness bringing a surge of pleasure so overwhelming it was almost pain.

He began to move, the sure solid thrusts taking him even deeper.

She sobbed, gasped, unable to control the waves of ecstasy crashing over her as he touched a place inside she had never known existed.

He stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice strained but tender, his whole body shaking with the effort to hold back.

"Yes, it's just it feels so incredible." She choked the words out. She'd never climaxed so quickly before or with such intensity.

"You're telling me." He groaned. "Hang on," he said. "It's about to get better."

She didn't believe that could be true, but as he began to move in an exquisite, unstoppable rhythm she realized she was wrong. The orgasm gripped her in a fevered fist and hurled her over the edge, only to pull her up and hurl her again.

He stiffened above her and shouted out her name as the final shuddering wave seized her and flung her over into the abyss.

"Regina, are you all right?" Robin's heart stuttered as he watched her eyelids flutter open.

Thank God—he'd thought she'd passed out there for a minute. Hell, he'd almost passed out himself. He'd never felt anything so incredible. He rested his palm against the damp skin of her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, brushing his thumb across the crest of her cheekbone.

He ought to be, he thought, he'd just taken her like a man possessed.

Her small hand came up and covered his. The sweet smile that curled her lips made his heart rate slow. "What are you apologizing for, you idiot?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "That was kind of fast and furious." he lifted his head, looked down at her. He'd never taken a woman with so little sophistication before in his life, even as a teenager. It was embarrassing. "You didn't get much in the way of foreplay."

She pressed a fingertip against his lips, silencing him. "Well, now, Locksley," Her eyes twinkled and her smile became more than a little smug. "I like foreplay as much as the next girl. But a guy should never have to apologize for giving a woman her first multiple orgasm."

He laughed, relief washing over him. "How many did you have?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded, the surge of pride surprising him.

"I lost count." She sat up suddenly, holding the sheet to her breasts as she beamed down at him. "Robin, I think you found my G-spot.' Her voice bubbled with excitement. "And to think, I always thought that was an urban myth."

"You did, huh?" He slipped a hand under the sheet, found the soft swell of her butt. "Well, I nearly blacked out, and that's a first for me, so I guess we're even."

"No, we're not." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I did black out." She pursed her lips and held her finger against them in a deliberately comical pout. "Oh, dear, does that mean I owe you one?"

"You know what," he said, incredulous at the renewed rush of blood to his groin. "Seeing as you lost count, I figure you owe me more than one." He whipped the sheet out of her hand, grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the bed with him. "And I know a great way to make you pay up," he said, dragging her giggling and squirming towards the bathroom.

Forget the thrill of the chase, he thought, the thrill of the catch was going to be a whole lot better.

"You're an early riser. I guess I didn't tire you out enough last night."

Regina's fingers slipped on the package of Pop Tarts at the sound of the deep, sleep-roughened voice. She turned slowly to see the man she'd had the wildest night of her life with leaning against the kitchen doorway, a cocky smile on his face. He'd pulled on a pair of sweatpants, but otherwise he was gloriously naked. All tanned, leanly muscled male rumpled from the bedroom, his short hair sticking up in sexy tufts.

Her mouth watered and her stomach clenched at one and the same time.

Regina was no expert in morning-after etiquette. Contrary to her wanton behavior all through the night, she'd never slept with a guy on a first date. Until now. What exactly did you say to a man who'd brought you to unspeakable pleasure too many times to count but whom you hardly knew? She had no idea.

"It's the jet lag," she said, brandishing the box of breakfast treats. "I found these in your cupboard. How do you feel about coffee and a sugar rush for breakfast?"

He yawned and stretched long arms above his head, arching his back. The play of muscles across his torso drew Regina's eyes. His arms dropped to his side. The bottom dropped out of Regina's stomach.

"Those are Neal's." He nodded at the package as he scraped his fingers through his hair bringing his hand to rest briefly on the back of his neck. "He'll be mad if we finish them." He walked towards her, his bare feet padding against the smooth granite tiles of the cavernous and luxuriously appointed kitchen. He smiled, dimples appearing that Regina hadn't noticed yesterday.

The cold marble work surface pressed into the small of her back as he stopped a few inches from her. His big body radiated heat. He lifted the Pop Tarts out of her hand and leaned across her to put them down on the surface. "Anyway," he said, his hands resting on her hips. "I'm sure we can do better than that." he pulled her against him, his thumbs stroking the silk of her dress. The light caress sizzled through her, making her toes curl.

"I could cook, or we could call room service," he murmured, dipping his head to lick the pulse point in her neck. The sizzle flared into her breasts and her nipples hardened. "They do great maple pecan waffles, if you're in the mood for something sweet." He wiggled his brows at her lasciviously. "I sure am."

She took several shallow breaths, placed her hands on his chest and eased him back, her brain engaging for the first time since she'd spotted him in the doorway. "Who's Neal?"

Did he have a son? Goodness, he might even have a wife? She'd seen no trace of a woman's presence when she'd done a little tour of the penthouse after waking up, but, still, he could be married. It horrified her to realize she didn't know for sure.

He straightened and let her go, studying her face. "Don't look so scared." He rested his butt against the kitchen's central aisle, folded his arms across his chest. "Neal's my five-year-old godson. He sleeps over sometimes when Mary Margaret and David, his mom and dad, need a babysitter. Who did you think he was?"

"I just wondered," she said, looking down at her toes, faint with relief. She forced a smile. "You don't strike me as the babysitting type."

"There's not a lot of babysitting involved." He smiled, the dimple winking at her again. How had she missed that yesterday? "I'm a total pushover. Neal calls all the shots. Hence the Pop Tarts. If Mary Margaret knew about those we'd both be toast. She's like the sugar police." As he spoke his face softened and his voice deepened with affection. He obviously adored the little boy and his parents.

This was a facet of him Regina never would have imagined. It made him seem almost as sweet as the Pop Tarts all of a sudden. Why the discovery should make her stomach tighten and her breathing become even more rapid she couldn't guess.

"So how about I order waffles?" He arched an eyebrow, looking more dangerous than sweet. "We can get to the deadly sins we missed last night while we wait."

She laughed, feeling pretty dangerous herself. "Did we miss any?"

He stepped back to her, his enticing male scent enveloping her as he brushed a knuckle across her cheek. "I bet I can find a few."

"Hmm." She considered him, holding her tongue between her teeth. "I'd love to take that bet," she said.

His hand dropped from her face as he grinned. He looked so delicious, it was almost indecent how much she wanted to take him up on his offer. Disappointment covered the fire in her belly like a wet blanket. "But unfortunately, I've only got fifteen minutes before I have to meet with your housekeeping manager, Mrs. Lucas."

To think she was going to be making beds all morning when she could have been tearing up the sheets with Robin Locksley. She'd had her one night of bliss, and now reality was back with a vengeance.

A line formed across his brow. "Why are you meeting with her?"

"I think it's just a formality." she shrugged, turned to pour herself a cup of coffee. Looking at his bare chest was only adding to her misery. "I filled out the forms yesterday afternoon." She put the pot down, recalling the brief phone conversation she'd had with Mrs. Lucas and the reams of paperwork that had been sent to her suite.

"What forms?"

She pulled a cup out of the cabinet, placed it on the surface with a sharp click. "I couldn't find any milk—will black do?"

"I said, what forms?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes widening at his flat tone.

She turned around. "The employment forms, all two thousand of them." Cradling the mug of coffee in both hands, she blew on it, inhaled the delicious coffee scent. "Mrs. Lucas's going to sort out my social security number for me. It's a good thing Leopold didn't take my American passport with him. Or I really would have been up the creek." She took a quick sip. It might smell like coffee, but it tasted like water. She wrinkled her nose. "No offense," she said lightly, "but this coffee is disgusting."

"Why were you filling out employment forms for Mrs. Lucas?"

She frowned. Why was he behaving as if she were talking in a foreign language?

"Because I'm going to work here—why else?" She narrowly avoided adding a Duh! It didn't seem appropriate any more. The teasing mood of a moment before had disappeared.

His brows drew together in a forbidding line.

"We talked about it, yesterday in your office, remember?" Regina prompted. "You said you were going to ring her about it."

"Yeah, but I didn't call her."

"I know you didn't," Regina said, shifting uncomfortably against the hard marble.

"It's all right," she said with a brightness she didn't quite feel. "I sorted it out myself. Turns out two of the maids quit last week so Mrs. Lucas was more than happy when I—"

"You're not working here." He interrupted her.

"I..? Excuse me?" Had she heard him correctly? She couldn't have.

"Regina…" his voice softened a little "…I've got a strict rule against sleeping with women who work for me."

"Oh." The flush working its way up her neck made her feel foolish and more than a little hurt. She hadn't realized how much she'd been looking forward to continuing their fling. She blinked, determined not to let her sadness at the dismissal show. Of course, he'd only been looking for a one-night deal. So, had she. When had she started thinking it could be anything else?

"I understand. Well, it's been fun, Robin," she said, putting her mug down on the counter. "But I really should be going. Mrs. Lucas will be waiting." She gave him what she hoped was an unconcerned smile. "I don't want to be late my first day on the job."

She went to walk past him, but his fingers closed over her arm, stopping her dead.

"You're not listening to me, Regina. You're not working here."

She gawped at him. "Yes, I am," she said carefully. What was he on about?

"No, you're not," he said, the definite edge to his voice starting to worry her. "You don't have to now."

"Of course, I do. I need the money."

His jaw went rigid. "I gave you five hundred dollars. If that's not enough, say so."

"Don't be ridiculous." she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hold back her own temper. "I don't want you to give me any more money. The more I take, the more I'll have to pay back." Why was he being deliberately dense? "I left four of the hundreds you gave me in the living room, by the way. Mrs. Lucas was nice enough to say she'd sort out a proper advance in a couple of days. When I—"

"What are you talking about?"

She stiffened. Why was he so irritated?

He twisted away, shoving his fingers through his hair and combing it into unruly furrows. Frustration snapped in the air around him before he gave a long-suffering sigh and turned back. "You say you need money." He said the words slowly, surely, as if he were talking to a dim-witted child. "I gave you money. Why are you giving it back to me?"

"Because it's not my money," she shot back, annoyed at having to state the obvious. "It's yours."

"So what? It's only five hundred bucks. I don't want it back."

"But I thought that was the advance we'd talked about."

"What advance?" he said, holding his palms up in exasperation before slapping them down on the sideboard.

"Wait a minute," she said, carefully. "You mean you gave me five hundred dollars. Why would you do that?"

She'd thought the money was an advance, but if it wasn't…? The events of the previous night came reeling back to her. Without the glow of sexual excitement, the romance of the moment, what she'd done took on a whole different hue.

She pressed her thighs together, felt the lingering tenderness and was suddenly ashamed of all the times he'd been buried deep inside her.

What had he been thinking when she'd flirted with him, when she'd thrown herself at him, when she'd come apart in his arms? She covered her mouth, scared she might throw up.

"I've got to go," she blurted out, desperate to get away.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes as the color drained out of her face and she turned and ran out of the room. "What the…?"

It took him a minute, but he caught up with her in the hallway, snagged her arm. "What's wrong with you?"

She shot him a disdainful look, but he could feel her shaking. Something had really upset her, but what?

"I thought I told you yesterday," she said, the tears hovering on her lids. "I'm not a prostitute."

"What? Who said you were a prostitute?"

"You don't give someone five hundred dollars for nothing."

So that was it. They were back to the money again. Damn, the woman had more issues than a daytime chat show. "You were in a fix. I helped you out. It's not that big a deal."

"It is to me." He could see by the stubborn tilt of her chin she wasn't kidding.

She tried to wrestle her arm free. He held firm. No way was she skipping out on him until they got this settled.

"Will you let go of my arm?"

He softened his grip, but kept her in place. "Not until you tell me what the problem is."

"It's simple. I don't accept money from men I don't know."

"First off," he said, pulling her closer, 'you do know me. After what we did last night you know me pretty damn well." He felt a stab of satisfaction when she blushed a vivid red. "Second off, the five hundred wasn't payment for sexual favors." Now he thought about it, he was pretty damned insulted himself. "I've never paid for sex and I never will."

The blush intensified, but her arm relaxed. "Okay." Her breath gushed out and the rigid line of her shoulders softened. "I'm sorry I accused you of that. It's just…It looked…I don't know—it looked funny."

"It was a gift between friends."

She nodded. "All right, but I still can't accept it."

Now she was just being stubborn. "Why not?"

"Because I can't," she said, her voice rising to match his.

Her lips puckered up into the defiant pout he'd admired the day before. He wasn't admiring it so much anymore.

"Look, calm down, okay?" He ran his palm down her bare arm, struggling to soothe while his own emotions were in turmoil. He could see the hot flash of temper in her eyes, but beneath it was something else that looked suspiciously like hurt. It bothered him he might have caused it.

He tried to figure out where he'd gone wrong. How things had got messed up so fast.

Everything had been great when he'd woken up, his body still humming from one incredible night of mind-blowing sex. He'd spent the next ten minutes lying in bed, the hazy dawn sunlight streaming over him while he'd breathed in the lingering scent of Regina's perfume overlaid with the smell of freshly percolating coffee and enjoyed some inventive fantasies about what they could do for the rest of the day.

When he'd found Regina in the kitchen, clutching Neal's Pop Tarts, the soft dark hair, still damp from her shower and that sexy dress stretched across her lush rear end, he'd figured it wouldn't take him long to start making his fantasies reality. The next few days had spread out before him like a smorgasbord of sexual pleasures and he'd had every intention of digging in.

Then she'd started babbling on about Mrs. Lucas and employment paperwork and money and everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. Well, she could forget about working here. He didn't want her working for him, he wanted her with him—in bed as well as out—for the next couple of days, but he could see he was going to have to change tactics to get what he wanted.

"Regina, this is dumb." He forced reason and logic into his voice. "We hit it off last night. I've got a couple of days before I have to head out to California." He stroked his thumb across the inside of her elbow, encouraged by her shiver of response. "We could have a lot of fun in that time." She didn't say anything so he pressed on. Surely she could see this was the smart option. "You can stay here as my guest and then I'll buy you a ticket home to New York when I leave. How does that sound?"

Regina didn't think she'd ever been more humiliated in her whole life. This was worse than being pushed out into a hotel corridor in her underwear. She stepped away from Robin, humiliated all over again by the terrible yearning that seized her. That her body was clamoring for her to say yes to his insulting proposal only made the situation that much more unbearable.

"I pay my own way. I always have and I always will." She tightened her arms across her breasts, willing herself to stop trembling. "And I'm very sorry, but, as much fun as we had last night, I'm not prepared to be your paid plaything for the next few days."

He cursed softly. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Mrs. Lucas offered me a job here and I'm taking it," she continued, grateful when he made no move to touch her. "If you don't want me working in your hotel you can have me fired, that's certainly your prerogative." She prayed he wouldn't do that, but she wasn't about to beg. "But you don't have to worry about sleeping with the staff, because we're not sleeping together any more. How does that sound?"

He swore again, his big body rigid, his hands fisted by his sides. The frustration was coming off him in waves but he didn't say a word.

She walked down the hallway to the elevator with as much dignity as she could muster and stabbed the call button.

"Have it your way, love," he said, his voice brittle, before she heard the door slam shut behind her.

Her shoulders slumped in a cruel mixture of relief and regret. The lift pinged its arrival, the sound reverberating round the empty lobby like a mission bell.

As Regina stepped into the private car she spotted her gold sandals where they had fallen the evening before. The lurid memory of being wrapped around Robin, her body quivering with anticipation, made her tense as she bent to pick up the shoes.

The lone teardrop glittered as it splashed onto the golden leather.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin scrubbed his hands over his face, feeling weary. "She was coming to California with me. How am I going to get another PA so soon?" And how could a day that had dawned with such promise have turned into this nightmare?

"Seems Jan didn't take too kindly to your attitude this afternoon. She said you shouted at her," David said from the other side of the booth. His friendly cockney accent rubbed Robin's last nerve raw.

"I did not shout at her," Robin said firmly, pretty sure he hadn't. He could barely remember the incident with his PA. He'd been fixated on a certain dark-eyed temptress most of the day. "She did a half-baked job on the report I asked for on The Grange's customer profile. All I did was point it out."

"Yeah, well, maybe next time you could point it out with a few less decibels," David replied amiably, lifting the bottle of beer to his lips.

Robin watched his business manager. "Fine." He took a swallow of his own beer, let the chilled amber liquid ease down his throat and forced his shoulders to relax. "Point taken."

David straightened in his chair and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "What were you doing in the office anyhow? I thought you were taking a couple of days off before you headed out to California?"

That had been the original plan, thought Robin, aggravated all over again. Until a certain Regina Mills had walked out on him bright and early this morning. After that, he hadn't been in the mood to hang out in his penthouse. Every place he looked brought back memories of her lush, sexy body and the incredible things they'd been doing to each other most of the night.

"Plans change," he said dismissively. He wasn't about to get into a blow by blow of what an idiot he'd been with David. He still wasn't sure how he'd let Regina get under his skin the way she had. "I should let you get home to Mary Margaret," he added reluctantly, mentioning David's wife. "She'll give me the look next time I see her if I keep you out drinking on your first night back."

"I'm good for another round, yet," David said, glancing at his watch. They discussed business for a few minutes more. Robin picked up a handful of mini-pretzels from the bowl of bar snacks, glad to have at least one thing settled. He turned to signal their waitress when something caught his eye across the darkened bar. He stared in the half-light.

Another waitress was dishing out drinks to a group of guys over by the pool tables, her dark hair shone like silk in the harsh neon light. He squinted, trying to focus. It couldn't be, could it?

She walked back towards the wait-station, her empty tray dangling from one hand. Her voluptuous figure looked ready to spill right out of the uniform all the female bar staff wore.

"I don't believe it," he murmured.

He'd recognize the soft, seductive sway of those hips anywhere.

Regina was floating. At least, that was what she tried to tell herself as she pushed through the crowd of people at the bar, her head throbbing in time to the electric guitar whining from the sound system and her heels and toes burning in the shoes she'd borrowed for the evening. She'd gone past exhausted about an hour ago, entering an alternative reality where her many aches and pains were buffered by a sea of numbness—sort of.

She dumped her tray on the wait-station and shouted out her latest order to Jefferson, the barman. Jefferson waved, not even attempting to be heard above the din, and went off to fill it.

Pushing an annoying tendril of hair behind her ear, Regina swayed slightly. She gripped the bar, steadied herself, forcing her knees to lock, and took another glimpse at the clock above the bar. The stupid thing had to be broken—the hands had barely moved since the last time she looked. Still over an hour to go till her shift ended.

She groaned, the next couple of weeks spreading out before her in a never-ending kaleidoscope of spilled drinks, overeager hands, dirty toilets and unmade beds.

Regina forced back the depression settling over her like an impenetrable fog. It could only be tiredness. So, the next few weeks were going to be murder while she held down the two jobs she'd talked her way into. She'd worked this hard before. When she'd been seventeen, and newly free of her mother's influence, she'd held down three jobs to keep afloat. She could do it again. All she needed was a decent night's sleep.

Thanks to the night flight two days ago, the bedroom Olympics she'd indulged in with the very creative Robin Locksley last night, a day spent changing sheets and cleaning toilets and the last four hours spent tottering around on heels that were two sizes too small, Regina reckoned she'd managed about four hours sleep in the last forty-eight.

She glared at the clock again, willing the hands to move faster.

Extreme fatigue was the only reason the picture of Robin and his insatiable body kept popping back into her brain. She didn't regret her decision to turn down his insulting offer one bit. She would never be any man's kept woman, no matter how gorgeous he looked or how fantastic he might be in bed.

She let go of the bar. When she stayed upright, she pulled a long fortifying breath into her lungs. Only an hour to go, then she could collapse into bed. She vowed she wouldn't so much as twitch her little finger until ten minutes before her housekeeping shift started at six tomorrow morning.

"Regina," Ruby, Regina's fellow waitress, elbowed her way towards Regina on ice-pick heels, her chocolate-brown eyes beaming. How did she walk in those shoes, Regina wondered, without dislodging a kidney?

"Honey, you hit the jackpot." Ruby slapped her tray down on the bar and snapped the gum she was chewing.

"Oh really?" Regina said, trying to muster some enthusiasm. She liked Ruby. She was so perky she made Mary Poppins look like a killjoy. But right at the moment Regina could barely string a coherent sentence together, let alone have a conversation with someone as full-on as Ruby.

"Oh, yes, really," Ruby said, mimicking Regina's accent, her smile so bright it was practically radioactive. "You'll never guess who's in my Number Four booth and just asked to have you serve him his next beer?"

"Who?" Regina asked, sure she didn't want to know unless the guy was Rip Van Winkle.

"Give me a minute." Ruby winked and shouted out an order to Jefferson for two bottles of premium beer. She turned back to Regina, her face still beaming excitement. "Only the big boss man." Ruby pointed out one of the booths near the entrance. "He's over there with David Nolan, his business manager." Ruby touched Regina's arm. "Mr. Robin "Gorgeous Butt" Locksley, no less."

At the mention of his name, Regina felt the headache gnawing at her temples roar into life. Then her stomach rolled over, the burn in her feet flared up and the dull ache in her back shot straight up her spine. So much for numbness.

"Honey, he's taken a real shine to you. He asked for you special." Ruby nudged her, still talking a mile a minute, but the words barely registered on Regina.

"Here you go, babe, three margaritas." Jefferson placed the drinks Regina had ordered on her tray. As Regina thanked Jefferson, Ruby whisked the tray away.

"I'll take care of these for you." Ruby checked the tab and hefted the tray onto her shoulder. "You take the beers over to Locksley's booth when they get here." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, grinned. "This could be your lucky night, hon."

Before Regina could form a protest, Ruby waltzed off, weaving expertly through the crowd as she balanced the tray of margaritas on one hand. Regina stared dumbly at Ruby's back, her jaw clenched so tight it was a miracle she didn't crack a tooth.

"If I get any more lucky, I might as well shoot myself," she grumbled.

Robin was fuming, but he was keeping a lid on it.

What was she doing working tables in the Sports Bar? If she had set out to torment him she couldn't have done a better job. Just when he was trying to get her off his mind there she was, all hot and luscious in a skimpy skirt that showed her panties every time she moved and a too-tight V-neck sweater that pumped up her breasts. She might as well have been naked, the amount of flesh she was displaying to the whole bar. Watching her walk towards him and David, the tray of beers held high, her head down and tantalizing little wisps of hair framing her cheeks, Robin had to force his eyes to stay on her face. He guessed he must be the only guy in the place who wasn't staring at her butt.

"Wow, she's…" David murmured, confirming Robin's suspicions.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Robin snapped, "or I'll tell your wife you've been checking out other women."

"I wasn't checking her out," David said, sounding offended. "I was just stating the obvious. What's between you two anyway?" David wasn't dumb—he'd already asked the question twice since Robin had called their waitress over and asked her to send Regina back with their beers.

"Nothing," Robin said, determined to prove himself right, even if his mouth was drying up and his muscles tensing the closer she got. The ache in his crotch didn't mean a thing either. It was just residual heat from last night. He stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankle, making his eyes go blank as she stepped up to the booth and slid the tray onto the table.

"Hello, Regina," he said, his voice as bland as a slice of white bread.

"Hello." Regina gave him a brief look before concentrating on putting the bottles on the table without spilling them.

Even in a plain black T-shirt and worn jeans the aura of power pulsed around him, intimidating her. But worse than that was the wet heat that had pooled between her thighs and the parched feeling in her throat brought on by the sight of his lean, solid length relaxed against the leather bench seat.

Her eyes connected with his. She must not show any weakness. He was watching her, the handsome planes of his face defined by the light coming from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a slow, measured voice as if he wasn't really all that interested in her reply. "I thought you were working for Mrs. Lucas today?"

"I did work for her today. I'm working here tonight."

A muscle in his jaw clenched. "I see," he said, still in that controlled, indifferent monotone. "You know, I don't think I want you hanging around my hotel."

Heat seared Regina's cheeks at the callous words, the assessing, dismissive once-over he gave her.

"In fact, I'm sure of it," he said, slinging his arm casually across the back of the booth.

He looked confident and in control. Probably because he was. The rat.

Regina slung the tray under her arm. Her fingers fisted on the hard plastic. She'd like nothing better than to pick up his fancy bottle of beer right now and pour it over his head. "You're the boss," she said, annoyed beyond belief by the quiver in her voice. "I'll leave."

She turned to go, but he snagged her wrist.

"Not so fast," he said, his fingers clamped tight. "We need some more pretzels first."

Regina tugged her arm loose and glared at him. She wanted to tell him where he could shove his pretzels so badly she could taste the words.

She savored the image for a moment, then let it go. Bone-deep weariness and despair rushed up to replace it. She nodded. "I'll go get them," she said.

"Eh-hum." David cleared his throat loudly. "Now, are you going to tell me what the bleeding heck that was all about? Who is that girl?"

"No one." Robin ignored his friend, still staring after Regina as she made her way back to the wait-station. Something wasn't right.

The idea had been to goad her, get her to rise to the bait and then slap her down. It was still bugging him that she'd dumped him this morning to do drudge work. But he didn't feel the satisfaction he'd expected. In fact, he felt like a jerk. Her face had been cast into shadow by the overhead light, but she'd sounded resigned, weary even. It wasn't like her to take an insult lying down. He ought to know.

"All right, why don't you pull the other one?"

Robin looked at his friend. "What?"

"If there's nothing going on between you two, I'm married to Snow White." David sipped his beer and skewered Robin with a look.

"We slept together last night, okay?" Robin said at last. He took a long swig of his beer, hoping it would ease the dryness in his throat. "Although there wasn't a whole lot of sleeping going on." He put the bottle on the table, his throat still dry as a bone. "Then she decides this morning she'd rather scrub johns than date me. End of story."

David studied Regina's retreating figure, then turned back to Robin. "She dumped you?" He gave an astonished chuckle. "You've got to be joking?"

"I'm real glad you find that amusing."

"Not amusing, mate, more like miraculous." David laughed again, his eyes darting back to the bar. "Oh, fab, she's coming back. Maybe I'll get to see her give you the kiss-off again."

Robin jerked his gaze up, not finding David's teasing at all funny. As he watched Regina approach the familiar tightening in his crotch only aggravated him more.

Regina concentrated on staying upright as she approached Robin's table, the mini-pretzels balanced precariously on her tray. Somehow, she had to get him to let her stay till the end of her shift. She hated being a pushover, but she didn't have the energy to fight and she needed her share of tonight's bar tips. If she left an hour early, she might not get them.

"Your pretzels," she said, putting the small bowl on the table and keeping her eyes down. Maybe if he didn't mention her leaving again she could just carry on.

"Thanks," Robin said, sounding surly. What did he have to sulk about?

She picked the empty bowl up from the table, intending to make a quick exit, when the man sitting across from him spoke. "Don't run off, love," he said. "It's Regina, right?"

His smile was charming and somehow cheeky at the same time. She hadn't even noticed him when she'd been at the table earlier, but then she'd been wasting her attention on Robin. She took his hand, feeling her anxiety ebb as his grin widened.

"Yes, that's right, Regina Mills," she said.

"Lovely to meet you, Regina," he replied chummily. "I'm David Nolan." He let go of her hand, settled back into his seat. "Do I detect a touch of New York accent in you?"

"Yankess fan?" David asked, smiling over at Robin.

"Of course." Regina answered.

Robin was staring at them. "I need another beer," he said, his voice deadly calm.

Tension knotted at the base of Regina's neck. A snide retort came to the tip of her tongue, but the sudden wave of exhaustion caught her unawares. She stepped back, trying to counterbalance the wobble in her legs and stumbled.

"Hey, love, are you okay?" She could barely hear David's urgent question over the buzz saw in her head.

The tray clattered onto the floor. She tried to grab the table, scared of falling, but then Robin was towering over her. His fingers grasped her upper arms, holding her upright.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

She frowned, confused by the temper in his voice. What had she done now?

The familiar scent of him assailed her, she tried to pull away, but he held firm. He turned her body and the neon light from the bar shone on her face, making her squint.

He cursed. "You look like hell." his voice came from miles away. "When's the last time you slept?"

She tried to lift her hands to shake him off, but someone had tethered ten-ton weights to her wrists. "I'm fine," she said feebly, but she couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"The hell you are," he said, still sounding angry with her.

She wanted to argue with him. Wanted to tell him to get lost, but all that came out of her mouth was a pathetic whimper. The world tilted and suddenly she was floating for real, her cheek rubbing the soft cotton of his T-shirt, her limbs weightless.

"David, tell the bar staff she's taking the rest of the night off. I'll see you tomorrow."

She heard the words but couldn't quite process them. All she could see was the strong column of his neck, the shadow of stubble under his chin. Embarrassment washed over her as she felt his arms tense under her knees and across her back. For goodness' sake, he was carrying her. The harsh light of the casino hit her as he walked out of the bar. She wriggled, tried to lift her head away from the rock solid shelf of his shoulder blade.

"P-put me down." Where had that stammer come from? And why was everything whirling around?

"Forget it," he said, sounding even surlier. "If you can't look after yourself, someone else is going to have to do it."

Her mind tried to grasp hold of the indignation, the humiliation she should be feeling. But she couldn't shake the thought that she was in a chilling fog and the only warm, solid thing there was him. She couldn't push him away yet, or she'd be sucked into nothingness. Shivers of exhaustion raked her body.

His arms tightened around her and she heard the reassuring thud of his heartbeat. "Relax, Regina,' he said, his voice gentle now, coaxing. "You're okay, I've got you."

"Don't drop me," she pleaded, too tired to care if she sounded pathetic.

"I won't," he said.

She softened into his strength, shut her eyes and let the fog envelop her like a warm, comforting blanket.

Robin felt Regina grow heavy in his arms. The machine-gun shots of his heartbeat finally began to slow as the deep, steady rhythm of her breathing brushed his neck. He tucked her head under his chin, adjusted her weight as he pushed the elevator call button.

He'd just lost ten years off his life.

Shock had propelled him out of the booth when she'd staggered in the bar. But as soon as he'd felt the tremors raking her body, seen the bruised smudges under her eyes, a cruel rush of guilt had replaced it. She looked shattered.

They'd got all of two hours' sleep last night and while he'd been lying in bed most of the morning, feeling put upon, she'd been working in his hotel trying to make up the money she owed. Maybe she was nuts, maybe she drove him nuts, but the woman had guts.

The elevator button pinged and she stirred. "Shh," he hummed as if comforting a child. She relaxed against him. She felt so fragile in his arms. He tightened his hold, stepped into the elevator and nudged the button to the penthouse.

He ought to take her to her own suite, but he couldn't do it. He wanted her with him, and not just for the obvious reason. He wanted to keep an eye on her. The urge to protect her surprised him, but he didn't question it. He'd been right on the money earlier. If she couldn't look after herself, someone else would have to do it. And at the moment, whether she liked it or not, it looked as if that someone was him.

Regina stood in the doorway of the palatial open-plan kitchen, cinched the tie on the silk kimono she'd found on the end of the bed and studied Robin's back. He seemed surprisingly at home standing over the gleaming steel hob, spatula in hand. The buttery perfume of cooking eggs filled the air. The smell wasn't the only thing making her mouth water. He looked tall and gorgeous as always in a pair of worn jeans and a faded sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off at the elbows.

What was it about watching macho guys cook that made a woman's head spin? The sight wasn't helping Regina's nerves one bit.

"Hi." Her voice came out on a silly little squeak. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Um, good morning."

He stopped stirring, turned slowly and gave her an easy smile. "Morning." He nodded towards the breakfast bar and pointed at one of the stools with the spatula. "Take a seat. Breakfast's done."

She didn't move. "What am I doing in your penthouse?" she said blankly, trying hard not to be charmed.

Why was he cooking her breakfast? And what exactly had happened last night? All she remembered was passing out. She'd woken up from a deep, dreamless sleep ten minutes ago to discover herself in his bed with only a few scraps of underwear on, the mid-morning sunshine peeking through the curtains on the huge picture window.

It didn't look good.

"We'll talk after we eat," he said, dishing the eggs onto plates already loaded with bacon and toasted muffins. "You want to grab the coffee?"

She didn't want coffee, or breakfast for that matter. Her stomach was tied in greasy knots of apprehension. The only thing she did remember was making a complete fool of herself last night—swooning like the heroine in a bad B-movie. But she had absolutely no clue as to what had happened afterwards.

Had they made love?

If they hadn't, why was he being so friendly now? He'd as good as ordered her off the premises last night in the bar. If they had, she didn't think her pride would ever recover.

Robin transferred the plates to the breakfast bar, which he'd already laid with cutlery and glasses of orange juice. He frowned when he looked up.

She was still rooted in the doorway.

"Okay, spill it, whatever it is," he said, sounding exasperated. "I spent twenty minutes cooking breakfast—I don't want to eat it cold." He placed the coffee pot and a couple of mugs next to their plates and waited.

Regina had always believed in being direct. Still she had to force the words out. "Did we sleep together last night?"

His eyebrows shot up and then he laughed. Regina's back stiffened like a board. He slid onto one of the stools, keeping his bare feet on the floor, and poured himself a cup of coffee, still chuckling.

Heat rose in Regina's cheeks. She wrapped her arms round her waist. "What's so funny?"

He looked at her over the cup, still grinning at the private joke. "Sweetheart, you've given my ego some major-league hits in the last couple of days."

The self-deprecating shake of his head and the warmth in his voice made Regina relax a little. "How so?"

He took a gulp of his coffee, put the cup down and patted the stool beside him. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

She hesitated, then walked to him and lifted herself onto the stool. Propping her feet on the foot bar, she tugged the silk over her bare legs.

He put a hand on her knee. She tensed, only too aware of the warm pressure through the cool silk, and the clean, devastatingly familiar scent of him.

"All I'm saying is, when I make love to a woman, the lady usually remembers it in the morning." He lifted his hand. "And I don't take advantage of women when they can't say no." He fixed his eyes on hers. "You were out cold last night. So I took one of the other bedrooms."

"Oh, well, that's good." She should have been relieved, but for some inexplicable reason she wasn't, quite. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, picking up his fork. "Now, eat up."

She did as she was told, suddenly at a loss as to what to think. Okay, so they hadn't slept together, but why was he being so nice to her, then? They'd hardly been on good terms the night before.

As soon as she tasted her breakfast, Regina's appetite pushed the doubts to one side in a surge of hunger. She tucked into the light fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and hot buttered muffins, savoring every delicious bite. She was polishing off her second cup of coffee when she noticed he'd finished his breakfast and was watching her.

She put down her cup.

"I see you found the robe," he said casually. "It suits you,"

Regina looked down at the luxurious blue silk kimono embroidered with a flame-breathing dragon down one side. "It's beautiful," she murmured, pulling on the lapels. "Whose is it?"

As soon as she'd asked the question, she wished she could take it back. No doubt one of his other conquests had left the silk robe behind. She knew she had no claim on him, but somehow the thought of sitting in his kitchen in some other woman's clothes made her lose her appetite.

"I was given it on a business trip to Japan," he said, refilling his coffee-cup.  
"Over there, guys wear those things, too. It's not really my style, though." His gaze wandered over her figure. "It looks better on you."

Regina let out the breath she'd been holding, and then felt annoyed by her reaction. Why should she care who the kimono belonged to?

She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Breakfast was delicious, Robin. Thanks, it was nice of you."

"Not really," he said, his expression unreadable. "I owed you an apology."

"You did?" Why did she feel as if she was missing something vitally important here? "What for?"

"For behaving like a jerk yesterday morning and last night in the bar."

She blinked, surprised by the admission. She had assumed apologies weren't his style any more than silk kimonos were. "Apology accepted, then."

Time to leave, she decided, before she let that smoldering look get the better of her again. Popping off the stool, she reached for his plate.

He took her wrist, stilled her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd clean up, before I go."

"No need," he said, turning her hand over. "The housekeeping staff'll get it later." He stroked his thumb across the pulse point, making her shiver. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and bit softly into the pad of flesh at the base of her thumb.

A sharp dart of desire shot straight down to Regina's core.

"Don't," she said, curling her fingers into a fist. She tugged on her hand.

His eyes locked on hers, making her feel both trapped and needy. "Why not?" he said, his voice gentle but firm. "What are you afraid of, Regina?"

You, she thought, the panic making her throat constrict. It had been hard enough walking away from him yesterday morning. Kind and considerate were the last things she would have expected from him. They pulled at a place deep inside her she didn't want pulled at. There was nothing between them except one night of spectacular sex, and it would cost her if she ever forgot it.

"I need to go. I need to check out of my suite today, and then I have to find another job." Regina reminded him.

He let her hand go, swore under his breath. "Why are you so hung up on paying your way?"

"I'm not hung up on it." She'd rather die than tell him the real reason—it was far too personal. "It's just, it's important to me, that's all."

"Yeah, I get that." Frustration hardened his voice. "I was the one who stopped you falling on your face after you'd worked yourself into a coma, remember."

The words came out harsher than Robin had intended. When he saw her flinch, he could have kicked himself. Here he was trying to persuade her to stick around and he'd blown it, already. How did the woman get him worked up quicker than a wolf at a rabbit convention? He was famous for being smooth with women, and yet with her he found it all but impossible to keep his cool.

"Yes, I do remember," she said, her shoulders ramrod straight under the floating silk. "I also recall you telling me to leave your hotel. Which is what I intend to do, so you won't have to pick me up off the floor again."

"Regina," he said, aiming for easygoing. "I'm not having that same argument all over again." Okay, maybe easygoing was going to be a stretch.

"Good, because neither am I."

She tried to walk past him. He stepped in front of her.

Defiance flashed in her eyes but behind it was something else. Something he'd seen the night before when he'd held her. Something that looked a lot like vulnerability. It gave him the cue he needed to say what he had to say.

"I've got a proposition for you."

Her eyes flared and he had to suppress a grin.

"Not like that." Well, not quite anyway. "It'll be worth your while. I swear. If you'll sit down and listen."

She still looked mutinous.

"Please." The word made him feel uncomfortable, but when she huffed and sat back on her stool he figured it had been worth it.

"All right, I'm listening," she said, her chin still thrust out.

She looked stiff as a poker, perched precariously on the edge of the stool, but at least he wasn't watching her cute rear end walking out the door.

Now, how to say what he wanted to without setting her off again?

Luckily for him, he'd spent most of the night giving the problem a whole lot of thought and he had a plan. All he had to do was stick to it.

When he'd got her up to the penthouse the night before, his first concern had been getting her out of her outfit without waking her up.

It had been an exquisite kind of torture, the flowery scent she wore making him instantly hard as he'd recalled just how hot and ready she'd been in his arms the previous evening. He'd had no trouble keeping his thoughts G-rated, though, once he'd eased off her shoes and seen the raw, reddened skin on her heels and toes.

The guilt had swamped him. He'd tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault that she'd worked herself to exhaustion. He wasn't the bastard who'd stranded her in a foreign city with no clothes, no money. But he hadn't quite managed to convince himself. The feeling of responsibility and the urge to keep her safe were as strong, if not stronger, than they had been when he'd carried her out of the bar.

He'd never met a woman as independent, as self-sufficient as she was or as determined to prove it. And he'd certainly never met a woman he wanted to take care of before. That the thought was arousing as well as infuriating was just another one of the contradictions that made his reaction to this woman unique.

"The truth is, Regina, I'm in a fix and I need your help."

"What kind of a fix?"

"My PA quit yesterday and I need someone with me in Los Angeles for the next couple of weeks. How about it?"

"You want to employ me? As your PA?" Regina was so astonished, it was a miracle she didn't fall off the stool.

"Yeah. I can only offer you a two-week contract," he said, as if he were discussing the weather, "but it'll be a lot more dough than you can get doing bar work and I'll cover your expenses during the trip, naturally."

"You're not serious?" Surely this must be some kind of joke? He didn't say anything, just looked at her, his eyes steady, his lips curving ever so slightly. "You are serious," said, completely incredulous.

"I need to close a deal I've been setting up for over two years. I need someone to handle my planner, do the secretarial stuff as I hammer out the final details of the negotiation with the owner."

"Oh, I see," Regina murmured, her pulse scrambling into overdrive as her mind whizzed through the possibilities.

"So, what do you say? You want to be my Girl Friday?" the devil said.

Regina gave her head a quick shake, trying to clear out the burst of stardust that had momentarily short circuited her brain cells.

"Do you mind if I ask you something first?" Regina asked.

The corners of his mouth quirked up in a knowing grin and she cursed the blush that worked its way up her neck. "Sure, ask whatever you want," he said.

She licked her parched lips. "What do you expect from me, exactly?"

"What do I expect?" He rolled the question off his tongue as if he were savoring the words. "Hmm, let me see."

The blush scorched Regina's cheeks as she waited for his answer and she clutched the silk tighter. She wondered if the penthouse's air conditioning had suddenly gone on the fritz, because she could have sworn the temperature in the kitchen had just shot up by a good ten degrees.

"Apart from typing, shorthand, that kind of stuff, I expect you to be available twenty-four-seven. I'll be honest—I'm not always the easiest guy in the world to work for." His gaze flicked to her cleavage. "At times I can be real demanding." His eyes moved back to her face, the dimple winking in his cheek. "But then you already know that."

Regina felt the melting sensation between her thighs and squeezed the muscles tight. How infuriating that she was unable to deny her instinctive response to him even though she knew he was being deliberately provocative.

"Stop teasing me," she said firmly. "It's not remotely funny." The very last thing she wanted to do was look this gift horse in the mouth. She wanted this job, desperately, and probably not just for the career opportunity it offered if she was being completely honest with herself. But she wasn't about to serve herself up on a platter, job or no job.

He laughed easily, held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, Regina, I'm sorry. But the look on your face. It was irresistible."

"Why are you offering me this job?"

He skimmed his thumb across her cheekbone, his eyes bright with appreciation. "We were pretty spectacular together our first night out. You're smart, you're beautiful and you're desirable and I had a hard time forgetting about what we got up to after you walked out on me yesterday morning. So, I'll admit, one of the reasons I want you with me in California is so we can get up to a lot more of the same."

It was just as she had suspected. Regina sighed. He was only offering her this job so he could jump back into bed with her. The fact that she didn't feel nearly as indignant about it as she should made her feel like a besotted fool. "I can't accept the job under those circumstances and you know it."

"Hear me out here. I'd like to make love to you again. I'm not going to pretend otherwise. We were good at it. But I don't pay for sex. While we're in California, you'll be working your butt off as my PA, and while you're doing that I'll be calling the shots, because I'm the boss. But what happens in the bedroom is private and between us. It's not part of your job description. And I sure as hell don't intend for it to be a chore," he finished, sounding exasperated.

She let out an unsteady breath. At least he'd been totally honest with her. But could she even consider such a proposal? "What if I said I won't sleep with you?"

He shrugged. "If you wanted to say that you could and it wouldn't affect your employment." A sensual smile spread across his face. "But I've gotta warn you now, I'll do my best to change your mind."

Somehow she couldn't bring herself to do the sensible thing and say no. He was looking at her expectantly, the intensity in his face playing havoc with her pulse rate.

She breathed out, her mind made up. "I'll take the job."

His eyes widened. She'd surprised him. Truth was she'd surprised herself more.

"That's fantastic. I'll get David to work up a contract and then we'll discuss your salary. But I guarantee you, it'll be enough to get you back to New York next month in style with a nice chunk of change in your pocket."

"Okay," she said, the thought of going home so soon making her feel as if she were standing on the edge of a very deep precipice already.

"So we've got a deal?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose we have." All she had to do, really, was make sure that, whatever happened between them, she kept a good, firm grip on reality at all times. That had always been her mother's mistake. It wasn't one she was about to repeat.

She thrust out her hand. He looked down at it, but shook his head. "Not good enough," he said quietly, pinning her with a gaze that scorched her skin. "Not nearly good enough." Threading his fingers through her hair, he tilted her face up to his, slanted his lips across hers.

The kiss was so sudden and so hot, it seared her down to her toes.

When he finally lifted his head, she felt as if she'd been branded.

"There," he said, framing her face in large palms. "Now we've got a deal."

Twin tides of joy and dread swelled inside Regina as she stared at her new boss.

What had she gone and done now?

"We'll take the shorter one with the straps," Robin announced to the overjoyed boutique manageress. "Now let's see some of your evening wear."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Locksley," the woman replied, snapping her fingers at the staff hovering around her. "I'll get the models ready right away."

Regina watched the woman and her minions rush off. The manageress's eyes had glazed over ten minutes ago, clocking up the dollar signs like a human cash register.

As soon as she and Robin were alone she turned on her boss, determined to make him see sense. She'd accepted his job proposal less than an hour ago and already she was starting to panic.

After taking a quick shower in his penthouse, she'd been whisked off in a limousine to one of Rome's priciest and most exclusive designer boutiques.

"This is preposterous," she whispered furiously. "I don't need all these things. You must have spent thousands of dollars already. And there's no way that as my boss you should be responsible for buying my clothes."

"Relax."

He looked relaxed enough for both of them, she thought. His arm was slung casually across the back of her chair, one leg crossed with his ankle resting on his knee. How could he be so calm when he was spending a fortune?

"It's my money and I am the boss," he continued. "You need to look the part when we get to California." His gaze drifted down her figure, taking in the T-shirt and jeans she was wearing. "The tomboy outfit's cute, but it's not going to cut it in Los Angeles."

"But I could get the same effect for you for a lot less money. Remember how much you liked that dress I wore to dinner?"

"Yeah." His voice deepened, making the single word sound like a caress. "I don't think I'm ever going to forget it."

"I got it at a thrift store for twenty dollars," she said triumphantly, sealing her argument. Or so she thought.

He chuckled. "They say the Lord works in mysterious ways. I guess I know what they mean now."

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't have to—" she started, only to be silenced when he placed his forefinger on her lips.

"Quit arguing." His lips quirked. "This is all part of the deal, so you're going to have to stick with it, love."

"Oh, for Pete's sake." She slumped back in her chair, pouting. The man was completely intractable. "I was only trying to save you some money."

"Well, don't," he said. "That's not your job. Anyhow, the way I see it, it's money well spent. I'm getting a real kick out of imagining you in some of this stuff."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Her own lips twitched. She was unable to resist his teasing any longer. He was behaving like a child in a sweet shop—and making her feel like a flipping walnut whip. Light and fluffy and completely nuts.

He grinned. "Sweetheart, my panty fetish and I are gonna have a ball when they bring out the underwear."

"What's the problem?" Robin watched Regina's teeth tug on her bottom lip as she gazed out of the limo's back window. She looked dazed.

He'd had a whale of a time buying the clothes—and not just because he wanted to see her in them. Watching the way she enthused over fabrics and designs, checked the texture of every item, marvelled over the stitching and the craftsmanship, had reminded him of the passionate way she made love—with nothing held back. It was a shame she couldn't be like that all the time.

Seeing her let go of the hang-up she had about money, if only for a little while, had made him wonder about it. Someone must have hurt her deeply once, for her to be so cautious, so careful about her independence—and he was certain it went a lot deeper than that loser Blanchard.

She collapsed back into the seat, gave him a concerned smile. "I'm wondering how I can justify spending so much when I'm only going to be working for you for two weeks."

"Simple," he said, enjoying her confusion. He'd bet she'd never treated herself before in her life. "You don't justify it. I spent the money, not you."

She frowned. "Actually, that makes me feel even worse."

"You're going to look a million dollars in your new clothes. The money's not a big deal. Get over it." He lifted her hand to his lips, buzzed a quick kiss across her knuckles. "Now, how about we head back to the penthouse and have a nice long lunch?"

She sat upright, eased her hand out of his grasp. "But I thought we were going to be working this afternoon. I need to start familiarizing myself with everything. Aren't we leaving for California the day after tomorrow?"

"That can wait," he said, knowing his indifference was going to bother her more. Somehow, teasing her was becoming addictive. He loved watching her dark eyes darken and those plump, kissable lips get even more pouty. And anyway, work was the very last thing on his mind at the moment. "There's a few other things I'd like to familiarize myself with first." He pressed the driver's intercom button, resisting the chuckle as her forehead puckered up. "Take us back to the hotel, James," he said.

Robin clicked off the button, settled back in the seat. "As I recall, we've got some unfinished business, you and I." He toyed with one of the curls that had escaped Regina's pony-tail, loving the soft, silky texture of it. He was already anticipating the feel of it draped over his chest.

She swallowed heavily. As much as she craved the thrill of what they could get up to in the privacy of his penthouse, she had to start setting some boundaries. For herself as well as for him. The limo, the designer clothes, the casual, proprietary way he looked at her, touched her, had already thrown her off balance.

If they leapt straight back into bed, it would only make that harder. She had to establish herself professionally, start showing him what she was capable of as his PA before she became anything else. Maybe it was pride, but she wanted him to see that he hadn't made a mistake hiring her, even if he had done it for all the wrong reasons.

He tucked the tendril of hair he'd twirled round his finger behind her ear. "If something's bothering you, why don't you spit it out?" he said indulgently, putting his hand on her knee.

She bit into her bottom lip, trying to find the right way to tell him. "In the words of the great Mick Jagger," Regina began, grasping for something approaching gravity, "you can't always get what you want." She lifted his hand off her leg, shifted away from him. "And in some cases it's better if you don't."

He laughed. "Mick sure as hell never said that last part."

"That's not the point," Regina continued, determined not to be sidetracked. "You hired me to do a job. I want to get a chance to do it before we…I mean, if we decide to…" She sputtered to a stop. Great—she sounded like a complete ninny now.

He was grinning at her, as if he found her incredibly amusing. "If we decide to what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He placed his hand on her waist, stroked warm fingers under the hem of her T-shirt. "If we decide to do this, you mean."

Regina shuddered at the contact. She grabbed his hand, pulled it out. "I'm trying to have a sensible discussion here," she snapped.

"Your idea of a sensible discussion is misquoting Stones lyrics?" he asked.

"I'm being serious." she took a deep breath, tried to steel herself to be as honest as she could. "It's just…" she hesitated. "I don't think jumping back into bed with you is a good idea."

"I disagree." He tugged on one of her curls again. "I think it's a great idea." He watched the tendril as it sprang back before looking at her face. "Why don't you?" he asked so bluntly, she flushed.

She forced herself to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at the determination in his gaze. "You said yourself you have a strict rule against sleeping with women who work for you."

"Rules are made to be broken," he countered.

"You'll be my boss—sleeping with you will complicate our working relationship."

"No, it won't," he said without a moment's pause.

Could he really not see the problem at all?

She was at a complete loss about what to say next when the chauffeur swung open the door to the limo and tipped his hat at Regina. "We're here, ma'am."

She stepped onto the pavement, heard the door slam behind her as Robin got out on the other side. He walked round the car to join her. "I say we go up to the penthouse and discuss this further," he said as he put a possessive hand on her back and led her towards the hotel's entrance. She obviously hadn't got through to him at all, she realized.

She stopped and turned, dislodging his hand. "I'm not going to the penthouse with you." There, she'd said it. Now all she had to do was stick to it.

His eyebrow lifted. "You sure?"

From the self-assured look on his face, it occurred to her she absolutely had to win this round if she was going to maintain any kind of control on this relationship at all. She might be deluding herself about being able to resist him for two whole weeks. But she needed to prove to him she wasn't a pushover. He liked to dominate. She had to show him that he couldn't dominate her. "Yes, I'm positive," she said as firmly as she could manage.

He pushed a fist into the pocket of his trouser. "All right. We'll leave this discussion for another time."

"And until we go to California," she announced hastily, "I'd like a separate room, please." That got another raised eyebrow, but nothing more. If he was annoyed, he was hiding it well.

"I guess that can be arranged," he said, calmly.

"Thank you," Regina murmured, feeling oddly dispirited. But as she went to walk into the hotel ahead of Robin he snagged her wrist and pulled her back. He leant over her, the whisper of his breath against her ear making the sensitive skin of her neck tingle.

"You can have it your way for now." he pushed her hand behind her back, trapping her against him. "I can wait," he murmured, his lips inches from hers. "I'm very good at waiting, until the cards fall the way I want them." There was no mistaking the sensual threat before he pressed hot, firm lips to hers.

Her lips parted and his tongue thrust into her mouth, devouring her as her body molded to his. Just as she felt herself losing control, the heat scorching her insides, he stepped back. He held her steady as her breath gushed out. Taking her hand in his, he pressed his lips to her hair, whispered against her ear. "But I won't wait forever."

The kiss had been quick, fleeting even, but also devastating. Regina trembled as she walked across the lobby to the reception desk, unbearably aware of the man beside her.

Good Lord, she'd just been branded. Again!

"He wants to pay me four thousand dollars for two weeks' work! But that's completely ridiculous." Regina gaped at the contract David had given her to sign.

Robin's business manager chuckled. "I told you, he's a generous employer. Don't worry—knowing Robin you'll be working your socks off for it."

Which was exactly the problem, Regina thought, slapping the pen down and thrusting the contract back across the desk. "I can't sign it. That's far too much money."

David looked at her for a moment, then grinned. "You know, it's funny, but he said you'd say that."

"He did?"

David pulled open his desk drawer and lifted out a piece of folder notepaper. "He told me to give you this if you put up a fight."

Regina unfolded the heavy paper. Written in Robin's distinctive black scrawl were just three sentences. Regina read them, felt a surge of excitement and blushed scarlet.

Stop getting your proper panties in a twist.

I don't pay for sex.

Robin

PS: Especially if I'm not getting any!

A bubble of laughter burst out without warning. She slapped her hand over her mouth to hold it back and it came out as a snort.

"You okay, love?"

She eased her hand down, her face hot enough to fry an egg on as she took in David's concerned frown. Good grief, had David read the note? He probably thought she was a complete tart. She gave what she hoped was a ladylike cough. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Ready to sign the contract yet?" he asked amiably.

"Of course," she said, holding on to her composure. She took the contract, signed it with a flourish and pushed it back across the desk—the picture of cool, calm professionalism.

"Great," David said, checking her signature and then standing up to offer Regina his hand.

"David says you spent yesterday getting up to speed on the Regal deal," Robin said, unfastening his seat belt.

"That's right," Regina replied. She smoothed her skirt down, noticed the way his eyes followed the movement. She cleared her throat, ignoring the dancing butterflies in her stomach. Surely the weightless feeling was only because Robin's private jet had just reached its cruising altitude.

Luckily, Robin had been all business since meeting her at the airport, which was handy, because her resolve not to flirt with him had already taken a few hard knocks. He looked tall, dark and delicious freshly showered and shaved and wearing a navy-blue perfectly tailored Hugo Boss suit and white shirt. Her heart had been beating double time ever since they'd entered the jet, the subtle scent of his aftershave making the luxury tan leather interior unbearably intimate. She hadn't bargained on being alone with him so soon, but he'd dismissed the cabin attendant right after takeoff.

What she needed to do now was keep the conversation as businesslike as possible or she'd be totally sunk. Heated looks like the one he'd just flicked down her legs would be ignored at all costs.

She pulled the report she'd been working on the previous evening out of her carry-on bag. "I've typed up my notes on the history of the negotiations," she said in her most forthright, no-nonsense voice. "David said it would be useful for you to have it all in writing. All the aspects you've already agreed with Westchester and anything that's still to be decided before the signing."

His eyebrow lifted but he took the file. She jerked when his fingers touched hers on the document and prayed he hadn't noticed her reaction.

"You've been busy," he said at last, leafing through the pages. "This looks very thorough."

"That's what you're paying me for, remember," she said tartly, and instantly regretted it.

His lips curved. "So you got my note?"

"Yes, I got your note," she replied, flustered. This was the last thing she should be talking about. "I thought it was completely inappropriate," she said, aiming for outrage and getting breathless instead.

He dumped her report on the coffee-table and, crossing one leg over the other, tapped his open palm on his ankle. "As I recall," he said, "appropriate behavior isn't your strong suit."

"It is now," she said, trying to convince herself.

"There's no need to change your ways on my account," he said, a devilish glint in his eyes. "I'm a big fan of your inappropriate behavior."

"I don't have time for that anymore," she said recklessly, layering as much simpering subservience into her voice as she could muster. "I'll be too busy working."

He flashed her a laser-sharp smirk. "Well, hell, Regina. I thought a good PA knew how to multitask."

"I'm superb at multitasking," she said, determined to ignore the innuendo. "My shorthand and typing are exemplary, as are my communication skills." Businesslike and abrupt ought to shut him up.

He gave her a deliberate once-over. "As you know, I'm more interested in your other skills." A shiver of awareness shot up Regina's spine.

The man had no shame. Why wasn't she outraged?

"Yes, but you're not paying me for those, remember?"

"I know I'm not." He reached across the table and brushed a knuckle across her cheekbone. "I was thinking more in the region of a free trade."

The soft touch and suggestive comment had images of their one night together blasting into Regina's mind.

"I don't think so," she said. Could he sense the fireball of need searing her insides? She saw the challenging grin and decided retreat was her only option.

Fumbling with her seat belt, she leapt up and walked to the airplane's window with as much poise as she could manage. Staring at the clouds, she tried to even out her breathing. Well, her attempt at classy and businesslike hadn't exactly been a roaring success.

"Look at me, Regina."

She turned to find him standing close. Too close.

"Why are you sulking?" he asked, amused and indulgent.

And so much for her grand plan to put him in his place. "I'm not."

"Sure you are." He slid his finger under her chin, lifting her face, then stroked his thumb across her lower lip. "The pout's sexy as hell, you know."

"I'm not pouting, either," she said, pulling away. "This is me looking annoyed."

"Yeah?" He curled his fingers round her nape. Her sex throbbed hot as he got closer still. "Then I guess I better annoy you some more," he murmured against her lips.

The smart thing to do would have been to push him away. Her mind registered the thought, but then his mouth covered hers, his tongue pressing against her lips, demanding entry—and smart crashed and burned. She let him in on a sigh, her fingers clutching at his shirt.

Why did he have to be such a fantastic kisser?

He dragged her against him. The blatant evidence of his arousal, hard against her belly, had her sanity returning. She wanted his respect, and she wasn't going to get it if she melted the instant he crooked his finger.

He dropped his arms. "Still sulking?" he asked mildly, his breathing only slightly uneven. Did the man never lose his cool?

"I have no intention of becoming one of the herd."

His brow furrowed. "What herd?"

"How about we start with your former PA?"

"What about her?" He looked genuinely stumped.

"You know, your previous partner in multitasking," she announced, getting a good firm grip on her indignation at last.

"My…?" his eyebrows shot up and then, to her astonishment, he laughed.

"It's good to know you find it funny," she snapped. At least he could have the decency to be ashamed of his track record. "I bet Jan didn't."

"That's so cute." He took her arms, still chuckling as he rubbed his palms up the thin silk. "You're jealous."

"I most certainly am not jealous," she said, trying to shove the green-eyed monster back down his hole.

"Yeah, you are," he said. "And I think I like it." He paused for one last chuckle. "But I've got to tell you it's misplaced. Jan and I never multitasked."

"You didn't?" She would not be glad.

"I told you already. I don't sleep with my staff."

"But what about me?"

"You're the exception to my rule. The one and only exception so far."

"Really?" She would not feel special either.

"Yeah, really." He took her hand and led her back to her seat. "But you're right about one thing."

"I am?"

He waited for her to sit down and then sat in his own seat. "We should have talked about this before, but I got distracted." He gave her a sheepish grin. "I always do with you."

"Talk about what?" Regina asked, trying and failing to stifle the warmth spreading up her torso from the gruff intimacy in his voice.

"Our sexual histories. This is the twenty-first century and it's the smart thing to do."

"Oh," Regina exclaimed, not sure what to say. This conversation threatened to be even more dangerous than the last one. And look where that had got her.

"To put your mind at rest," he carried on, in the same supremely confident tone, "I always use condoms and I'm not quite as prolific as you think. The last woman I dated was over three months ago."

"Oh, well, that's good," Regina said, a blush spreading up her neck again. For goodness' sake, she was not a blusher, but she'd done more blushing in the last few days than the whole rest of her life put together.

He rested his forearm on his knee. "So, what about you and Blanchard? Were you sleeping together?" the question sounded casual. A bit too casual.

"No, we certainly were not."

"Good." He sat back, looking pleased. "Any guy who treats a woman like he did—whether she's his employee or not—is a jerk."

"I know"' she said, grateful for his support, even though it seemed a bit misplaced. "But to be fair to Leopold, he didn't put nearly as much effort into seducing me as you are."

"His loss," he said, apparently not taking the hint. "So how long had it been for you?"

Regina's blush intensified. She was not about to tell him her last sexual relationship before him had been well over two years ago. He'd gloat. And it would put her at even more of a disadvantage. "I don't want to answer that question," she said, delicately.

"That long, huh?" he said, a smirk on his face.

Drat, was he a mind reader now, too? "Could we please stop talking about this?"

"Sure," he said, sounding even more self-satisfied. He picked up her report from the coffee-table. "Why don't you call the flight attendant and organize our lunch while I read this?"

She opened her mouth to speak, to protest his high-handed attitude, when he reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a pair of horn-rimmed spectacles and put them on.

He glanced up at her sharp intake of breath. "What is it?"

"You…You wear glasses?"

She'd never been particularly attracted to guys in spectacles before. But, good grief, those piercing blue eyes were even more devastating in the slightly nerdy frames. They made him look vulnerable. Which was an illusion, of course, but a very sexy illusion nonetheless.

"I'm near-sighted," he said matter-of-factly. "I don't wear my contacts on the plane because of the dry air."

"I see." She re-crossed her legs, tugged her skirt down over her knees.

Get a grip, woman. Stop picturing yourself ripping his clothes off and ravishing him in nothing but his glasses right this instant.

She stabbed the intercom button and arranged their refreshments with the flight attendant while Robin bent his head to study her report.

What had happened to her carefully laid plans for getting this situation back under control? It was more out of control now than ever. Thank goodness he hadn't spotted her ludicrous reaction to his specs. It would be like a red rag to an already very confident bull.

As Robin studied Regina's impressively comprehensive report he couldn't resist a wry smile. So the glasses got her hot. Good to know. Just as it was good to know she hadn't slept with Blanchard—or anyone else for quite a while. He wasn't usually a possessive guy, but with Regina it was different.

He'd done the right thing offering her the PA's job. And, as tough as it had been yesterday to stay away from her, it had been a smart move to give her some space too. He didn't want to scare her off. He wasn't usually a pushy guy, but Regina's artless sensuality had got to him. Hell, he'd needed a little space himself.

He flicked a page over, smiled some more. After that kiss, it was clear she wasn't nearly as afraid of him as she was of herself and her reaction to him. All he needed to do was stoke that fire every chance he got and she'd come to him.

Having to wait didn't bother him one bit. Hell, anticipation was nine-tenths of the fun—and Regina's quick wit and sassy mouth would make the victory all the sweeter.

For the first time ever he could appreciate the old saying that it wasn't the winning that counted, it was playing the game. Then again, he could afford to appreciate it, because no way was he going to lose.

The roar of the convertible's engine dulled and Regina watched Robin downshift to take another hairpin bend. As the glory and spectacle of America's legendary Highway One flashed past, the spring sunshine glinted off the Ferrari's glossy red paintwork and seemed to spotlight the man beside her. Even though he'd finally taken off those sexy specs, all her senses seemed to be heightened, her awareness of him humming through her veins like a potent narcotic.

She studied his profile, the slight cleft in his chin, the hint of a five o'clock shadow on high slashing cheekbones, the Armani sunglasses that didn't quite hide the tiny laughter lines around his eyes. She battled back the heady sexual thrill that had paralyzed her on the plane and took a deep fortifying breath of the fresh sea breeze.

As the car rounded another treacherous bend the dense chaparral bushes on their right gave way to a meadow of lupines, poppies and wild lilacs, blanketing the forbidding cliffs in cheerful blue and purple blossoms. Her heart slowed. What a glorious sight.

Regina closed her eyes, turned her face into the wind and tried to force herself to think sensibly. Okay, this was easily the most romantic place she'd ever been and with the sexiest man she'd ever met. She shoved her hair back, held it behind her head and took another long, calming breath of the salty air. She had to stop herself from being completely and utterly swept off her feet.

She'd known from the start how skilled Robin was in the art of seduction. What she hadn't realized was how single-minded he could be and how used he was to getting his own way. It seemed nothing could put a dent in that self-confidence. And if his towering ego wasn't already a big enough mountain to climb, the fact that she was so overwhelmingly attracted to him meant she was trying to scale Mount Everest with one hand tied behind her back.

As the coast road wound around the cliffs like an asphalt ribbon Regina peeked over the edge. It was a long drop to the secluded coves softening the ancient rocks below. But the truth was the whisper of nerves thrilled her as much as they terrified her.

Make that two hands tied behind her back.

The pressure of Robin's hand on her thigh made her pulse scramble. He squeezed her leg, shot her a quick grin. "Awesome isn't it?" he shouted above the powerful hum of the Ferrari's engine and the rushing wind.

"Absolutely." And the view wasn't the only awesome thing on offer. "How far is it to The Regal?"

"About ten miles." He rubbed her thigh. "Wait till you see it. The location's to die for." he put his hand back on the gear stick. "Sit back and relax, not long now."

Regina settled into the car's bucket seat and let the sun warm her cheeks—but she knew she'd need knockout drops before she'd be able to relax.

"Welcome to The Regal." Darryl Westchester's sherry-brown eyes glinted with appreciation as he gave Regina's hand a dignified peck.

The elderly owner of The Regal straightened and shook Robin's hand. "It's good to meet you in the flesh at last, Locksley. I was starting to think you were going to let Nolan close the deal without ever seeing the place."

Regina caught the mild note of censure in Westchester's tone. The old guy was clearly miffed Robin had never visited before. The news surprised Regina. The files on The Regal deal showed Robin had been angling to buy the place for over two years. Given his reputation for thoroughness, it seemed odd he had never come to inspect the investment in person.

Maybe that was why he seemed a little agitated. As soon as they'd taken the turn-off leading to the resort, he'd been silent and tense. He'd even stalled the car when they'd parked at the entrance to the hotel lobby.

Westchester had been waiting for them, directing an army of bellboys to handle their luggage. Regina had instantly warmed to the older man. He reminded her of her Grandad Paul, her mother's father. A wily old fella who would tell it to you straight and always had a ready hug. The fact Westchester didn't seem the least bit overawed by Robin's status endeared him to her even more. Nice to know one other person who wasn't prepared to drop to their knees and start genuflecting as soon as Robin appeared. She might have found an ally.

"I thought you were coming with Nolan during his visit last week?" Westchester continued, still sounding starchy.

Robin stiffened almost imperceptibly. "I was tied up."

"Well, at least you're here now, young fella."

Regina had to control the giggle at the old guy's irascible tone. No, he definitely was not in awe of Robin.

"I guess we better get you and your pretty assistant checked in," Westchester said, winking at Regina.

"Now, then," Westchester began. "The Mrs. Martin who made the reservations said you'd need a two-bed cottage because you'd probably be working late together. So I stuck you in Outlaw Tavern. It's got a shared bath, but it is real pretty. Hope that's okay?"

The blood surged back into Regina's cheeks. Mount Everest just got bigger. How on earth was she going to resist Robin's advances if they were sharing a cottage—and a bathroom?

"That's great," Robin said, stroking a hand across Regina's back. In a lower voice, he added, "I expect we'll be having a lot of late nights."

If Westchester heard the innuendo he didn't let on. "That's settled, then. How about we get some tall drinks in my quarters while your luggage is taken to your cottage?"

Regina was about to accept when Robin interrupted her. "Regina's tired from the trip. We'll take a rain check on the drinks."

"All right," said Westchester evenly.

"Don't be silly." Ignoring Robin, Regina put a hand on Westchester's arm. "I'd love to have drinks. I'm not the least bit tired." And she had no intention of being alone with Robin again so soon.

"I'm glad to hear it, young lady." Westchester tucked her arm under his, patted her hand. "I make a mean martini if I do say so myself." But as the older man turned to make the last of the arrangements with his receptionist Robin mouthed the word 'chicken' at her.

She blinked at him. Who, me? she mimed back.

He shot her a provocative smile and raised his eyebrows. Her blood pressure soared. Oh, dear.

"I do hope you like martinis," Westchester said as he escorted Regina down the corridor to his private quarters.

"I adore them," Regina replied, having never tasted a martini in her life.

Despite all her efforts to keep the drinks with Westchester going as long as possible, Regina found herself alone with Robin in the suite less than an hour later.

Just as Regina had suspected, the place was a romantic dream. Robin couldn't have picked a better love-nest if he'd arranged it deliberately.

While Robin tipped the bellboys, she inspected the deluxe two-bedroom bungalow. Westchester had called it a 'cottage', but she thought the term a little quaint. A large sitting room with an open fireplace led onto a cliff-top terrace. Glancing into the master bedroom, she spotted a huge four-poster bed Sleeping Beauty would have been proud of. The image of her and Robin entwined on the coverlet came to mind and had her slamming the door shut.

"You want the double or the single?"

She whipped round at the sound of Robin's voice. He looked relaxed and amused with his butt propped against the back of an armchair. He'd taken off his jacket and slung it over the chair—and was studying her with an intensity that made her wonder if he'd just read her mind, again.

She stopped, cleared her throat. "I'll take the single, thank you."

He began rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, displaying tanned, muscled forearms sprinkled with dark hair. Regina's mouth dried up.

"You sure?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Maybe we should conserve energy and share the double?"

"That's more likely to generate energy than conserve it," she shot back.

He laughed. "You've got that right."

Her face wasn't the only thing starting to heat up and she suspected he knew it from the way he was watching her. Tearing her eyes away, she walked past him onto the terrace.

"Wow, this view is incredible," she exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly as she walked across the redwood deck.

Although she was far too aware of the man behind her, she wasn't wrong about the stunning natural beauty before her. Leaning on the rail, she gazed out over the rocky promontory. The ocean swirled below them, the waves crashing onto a sandy cove accessed by a steep wooden staircase anchored into the cliff. Secluded and spectacular, the cottage seemed to cast almost as potent a spell as the man. Spotting the bubbling hot tub at the end of the terrace, Regina deliberately turned away from it and let the brisk breeze cool her cheeks. Okay, probably best not to go there yet either.

The soft thud of his footsteps on the wooden boards seemed louder than the crash of the ocean below her. Warm hands smoothed over her belly and pulled her back against a solid chest. Robin's breath whispered against her ear as his arms hugged her midriff. "You can't run away forever, you know."

She shuddered as his thumbs traced her hip bones. Her breath hitched. She fought back the swell of pleasure, turned in his arms. Seeing him so close, the deep blue of his eyes, the harsh demand on his face, smelling that tantalizing scent of soap and man and sexual intimacy, she realized he was right. But letting him know it was another thing entirely. After allowing him to get the upper hand on the plane so easily, she had a lot of catching up to do.

"I'm not running away. I'm standing my ground," she said tartly. "It just so happens I don't like to be pushed. And up till now you've been a bit pushy, Locksley."

Passion flared hot and intense in his eyes as he pulled her hard against him. "See that's where you're wrong. I'm not being pushy. I'm being honest." He sank his fingers into her hair, scraped it back from her face. "Unlike you."

Fisting his fingers in the wayward curls, he captured her lips in a raw hungry kiss. Her mouth opened involuntarily and his tongue swept inside her mouth as every single nerve-ending in her body stood to attention.

Her breath panted out, the flames burning so strong, so fierce, she knew she would soon be overwhelmed. Her hands gripped his shoulders, felt the hard, unyielding muscle, the tensile strength beneath the smooth linen of his shirt, and held him back as she tore her lips away.

So much for fighting fire with fire—all she'd done was set off an inferno.

"I want you, you want me," he murmured, his hand stroking her backside. "Let's stop playing games."

"I'm not the one playing games. You are."

He stared at her. "How do you figure that?" His breathing was a little harsh, his voice huskier than before. The knowledge gave her a much needed burst of power.

"I'm not prepared to jump every time you click your fingers, Robin. I want some ground rules."

"What rules?" he asked, incredulous, his eyes skimming down her figure. He didn't sound quite so calm and in control any more. It was music to Regina's ears.

"Rule Number One," she announced, easing his arms down. "Just because Robin is the boss in the boardroom, does not mean he's the boss in the bedroom."

He let her go. "You ought to know by now, I don't play by anyone's rules but my own." He cursed softly and raked his fingers through his hair. "But I guess I can give you some more time to figure that out."

She wanted to argue with him, to take offence at his dictatorial manner, his cast-iron confidence, but not a single word would come out of her mouth. Because she knew, if he'd pressed the point, they'd already be breaking all the rules. And her body wouldn't be putting up an argument.

He left her standing at the rail and marched back into the cottage. He turned in the doorway and her eyes took in the impressive bulge in his trousers. "You've got a little while, Regina, to get used to the idea. We both know it's just a matter of time."

She stood dumbstruck as he walked off to the smaller bedroom, snagging his suitcase on the way. Now why did the audacious statement sound more like a promise than a threat?

"Take out the second clause here," Robin said, pointing at the document over Regina's shoulder. "And rephrase the third paragraph according to the attorney's instructions." The cotton of his shirt sleeve brushed against her cheek. "When that's done, I'll take another look."

"Yes, boss," Regina murmured without thinking, all too aware of the sudden drop in temperature as he straightened away from her.

"And no cheeky remarks," he said, walking around the terrace table to sit in the chair opposite Regina's.

"No, boss," she said, a flirtatious smile lifting her lips.

He pulled his glasses down, eyed her over the top of the horn-rimmed frames. "Watch it," he said, his voice lowered in warning. "I might think you want to play."

She bit back the provocative reply that wanted to burst out and ducked her head to start typing in earnest.

She had to stop goading him. But how could she when he was driving her insane?

Maybe it was the sleepless night she'd had, unable to get comfortable on the huge, empty four-poster bed, or the fact that he'd been ordering her about for the last twenty-four hours.

Problem was, every time he gave her another order, the promise he'd made yesterday afternoon kept running through her head. That he didn't have the slightest qualm about touching her, leaning over her, and generally getting into her personal space every chance he got, wasn't helping much either.

Much more frustrating, though, was the fact that he seemed a lot better at playing this waiting game than she was. He hadn't talked once about their personal relationship since yesterday's ultimatum. Last night he'd wished her a pleasant evening and walked off to his bedroom alone without a backward glance.

When they'd gone to dinner earlier in the evening at the hotel's restaurant, he'd watched intently as she'd licked lobster butter off her fingers, but had kept the conversation on his plans for moving his business to California. By the end of the evening, Regina had been hyperventilating. Finding six packets of condoms neatly stacked in the bathroom cabinet this morning had made things even worse. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about them and him—and what he intended to do with them—all day long. And to top it all off, he kept wearing those damn glasses. All he had to do now was take them out of their case and twirl them in his fingers and she got aroused. It was mortifying.

The only thing keeping her from giving in to the sexual tension crackling in the air was pride. She didn't want to lose this game of cat and mouse—with Robin in the role of tom-cat and her in the role of obedient mouse.

He was toying with her, waiting for her to show a weakness and then he would pounce—and she didn't want to be pounced on. Well, not quite yet anyway—not until he showed a weakness too. But she was beginning to think he didn't have any. And the strain of holding back was making her crazy. Why else would she have this reckless urge to flirt with him again?

She clicked the laptop's keys, forced herself to concentrate on the job at hand and ignore the liquid pull in her belly. At least she'd managed to keep abreast of all the work he'd set her as his PA. She'd typed so hard her fingers ached, made so many phone calls she was worried she might be going deaf in one ear, and had started reciting Robin's business diary in her sleep. The job was challenging and exciting and she knew she'd impressed him with her efficiency. And he couldn't possibly know how much sexual energy she was channeling into her job to keep from leaping into his lap.

Robin watched Regina's fingers fly across her keyboard and admired the titanic effort she was making to get back on task. Good to know he wasn't the only one performing at the top of their game thanks to a raging case of sexual frustration. His groin had ached, like a sore tooth the night before when they'd got back from their meal. He'd spent most of the evening staring at her lips all shiny with melted butter. He'd taken his second cold shower of the day as soon as he'd wished her goodnight, only to step out of the cubicle and be assaulted by the smell of Regina's rose-petal perfume. Had she sprayed it round the bathroom to drive him nuts? But still he'd stuck to his guns and resisted the urge to march straight into her bedroom.

She was damn well going to come to him this time.

He'd made his feelings clear. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. As soon as she admitted it, they could stop kidding around. He hadn't liked her accusation that he was being too pushy with her. He was never pushy with women. They could either take what he had to offer, or leave it. It was always their choice. With her the lines had gotten a little blurred. All right, maybe more than a little blurred. As soon as she came on to him the way he knew she wanted to, they'd be crystal-clear again. He tore his eyes away from her rattling away on the keyboard and looked out over the terrace rail.

The glorious spring weather and the comforting smell of pine resin and sea salt he remembered from his childhood lifted his spirits some more. It was good to be back. And despite the havoc Regina was causing to his libido, she'd also been lively company, a worthy adversary and a dynamo at work. He'd never had a better PA. All of which amounted to a great distraction when he needed it.

He'd expected the jolt when he saw Westchester again, but he hadn't quite bargained on having all those emotions he'd spent years burying deep being wrenched back to the surface. The games he'd been playing with Regina had done a great job of taking his mind off the ghosts of his past.

He started to scroll through the emails on his laptop while letting the feeling of anticipation wash over him. The last few days of torture were going to be worth it in the long run. In fact, now might be a good time to turn up the heat on Regina. After that flirtatious little smile a moment ago, he figured she was real close to throwing in her hand.

"It's finished," Regina said. "Do you want to take a look at it before I print it out?"

"Sure," he said, levering himself out of his chair. He braced his hands on the desk on either side of her, his cheek almost touching her hair. God, she smelled good.

"This looks great," he said, scanning the copy and savoring the spurt of satisfaction when she tensed. Nope, it wouldn't be long now before she folded. "I can't see Dale putting up any more resistance," he said, inhaling the scent of her hair and thinking the deal with Westchester wasn't the only thing about to get settled.

"Who's Dale?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Dale Westchester, the old guy whose hotel we're buying," he said absently. She was close enough for him to see the beguiling rim of purple round her irises.

"I thought his name was Darryl."

"Dale's his nickname. That's what I called him when—" He stopped, clamped his mouth shut. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd nearly blurted out something he hadn't spoken about in more than twenty years.

What had he been about to say? Regina had never seen him flustered before, but he'd paled beneath his tan. He pushed away from her, straightened. "Why don't you email the—?"

"I didn't know you and Darryl Westchester knew each other," she interrupted, intrigued. What had put that haunted look in his eyes?

"It was a long time ago." His face went hard and expressionless.

She swivelled in her chair. "Why did you both pretend you'd never met?"

His shoulders tensed. "Dale wasn't pretending." His eyes flicked away. "He doesn't remember me."

Apprehension churned in Regina's gut. What was really going on here? Why couldn't he look at her? Was that guilt she'd heard in his voice? Did he have some ulterior motive for buying Westchester's resort

"Why didn't you tell him you've met before?" she asked.

It occurred to her in that moment that, although she'd spent one unforgettable night of passion with this man—developing a major sexual obsession for him in the process—and had travelled all the way to California with him, she knew next to nothing about him. Because she hadn't asked. It was about time she stopped letting her hormones make all her decisions for her.

He turned back, studied her face. "Stop looking at me as if I just drowned a kitten," he said impatiently.

"Well, stop avoiding the question, then," she replied.

His eyes narrowed and he sank his hands into his pockets. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

The curt statement hurt in a way Regina would never have expected. "I know that, but we have been lovers and…" she hesitated, took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would end the game for good "…and we're going to be lovers again."

The flare of arousal turned his eyes passionate. Taking his hand from his pocket, he brushed a finger down her cheek. "Good to know you've finally accepted the inevitable."

She pulled away from his touch. "What's your history with Darryl Westchester?"

He shoved his hand back into his pocket. "The connection between Dale and me is old news. It hasn't got a damn thing to do with us."

Regina acknowledged the hit. "Of course it does. I'm not about to jump into bed with a guy who might be doing something unethical."

"Unethical!" he shouted, genuinely outraged. "What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing unethical about this deal. Westchester's getting a good price for the resort, more than a good price. I would never cheat him, he means—"

He stopped abruptly, turned away. He gripped the terrace rail, his knuckles whitening. She wasn't sure what she'd unearthed, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him lose that implacable cool. She wasn't about to let it drop now.

He'd collected himself when he turned back. Crossing his legs at the ankle, he leant against the rail. She could see he was trying for casual indifference. "Look, Regina," he said. "It's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal, why are you scared to talk about it?"

He shot upright, casual biting the dust in a big way. "I'm not scared, damn it.'

"Then tell me."

"All right. Fine." He threw up his hands, frustration pumping off him. "When I was eight years old, my old man checked us in here, then split. He didn't show up again for six months. That's it."

Regina didn't know what she had been expecting, but whatever she'd been expecting it wasn't the anger that blindsided her. "Are you saying your father abandoned you here?'

"No, not exactly." He gave a harsh laugh. "Robert wasn't a bad guy. He just wasn't cut out to be anyone's father. He was a gambler. When he was on a roll, he forgot about everything else. It's no big secret. Now can we drop it?"

Not on your life, thought Regina. She'd caught a glimpse of the man behind that super-confident mask. It both stunned and fascinated her. "Where was your mother?" she asked quietly.

He sat down opposite her, sighed. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes, we do." More than he could possibly know.

He shrugged and looked out at the dusky light. The evening was closing in, scarlet clouds bleeding into the blue of the ocean on the horizon. The shadows on his face weren't just from the dying day, Regina realized.

"My mother died when I was a baby. I don't remember her." He looked back at her. "It was me and my old man and it worked fine, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" she said, hating the feckless reprobate. "Did he forget about you more than once, then?"

"Never for more than a couple of days." He shrugged. "Until we landed here."

"But that's appalling." How vulnerable and alone he must have been. A little boy abandoned by the one person who should have been looking after him. Was that why he fought so hard for control now, because he'd once had so little of it as a child?

"Robert signed us in under false names, then did his vanishing act. After he'd been gone five days, I panicked."

"What did you do?"

He gave her a crooked half-smile. "I tried to steal some money from the motel register. Dale caught me and figured out the truth." He sighed. "I freaked out, swore at him, kicked him in the shins, tried to run away. I was a real brat."

"You were frightened," Regina said gently.

"Maybe," he said casually, as if his feelings hadn't been important. "I thought they'd turn me over to the cops. But they didn't. They took me in." Astonishment tinged his voice. "Dale's sitting room still looks exactly the same as it did back then."

"What happened when your father returned?"

He leaned his forehead on his open palm, ran his hand down his face. It seemed this memory was the hardest. "It wasn't pretty," was all he said.

"You should tell Dale who you are."

He stiffened. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," he said with a vehemence that shocked her. "I'm not that miserable brat any more. I left him behind years ago."

She wanted to ask him why he hated that desperate child so much. From the closed look on his face, though, she knew he wouldn't answer the question. She decided to approach the problem from a different angle. "Why did you want to buy The Regal so much, then?"

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. I decided a while back to sell up in Rome. But I don't know why I chose this place." He pushed his chair back, got up. "It was just some dumb impulse I couldn't stop." He paced over to the rail, leaned against it, his body stiff with tension. "When David started the negotiations, I got him to check out what Dale knew. I didn't want Dale connecting me with that kid."

"I can't believe Dale would forget you so easily."

"Dale and Mary never knew my real name."

"You mean you never told them, all the time you were living with them?"

"No, I never did." He paused, as if debating whether to tell her more.

"You were a scared little boy," Regina said gently. "Believe me, Dale's not going to hold it against you if he's the man you described to me."

"How can you know that?" His voice broke on the words, and she realized that inside the tough, commanding man there was still a tiny part of that abandoned child—who didn't think he was worth the trouble to love.

She crossed to him, laid her hands against his chest, felt the hard pulse of his heart. Her own heart squeezed in response. "You have to tell him who you are," she whispered. "You have to tell him the real reason you're buying The Regal."

"What do you mean, the real reason?"

"You want a home," she said simply. "And this is the only one you've ever had."

Robin was dumbfounded. It was as if she'd reached into his soul and pulled something out he didn't even know was there. A secret yearning he'd never once admitted to anyone, not even himself. He turned away from her, stared out to sea, the conflicting feelings of guilt and remorse and longing making his stomach pitch like the surf below.

Her hand rested on his back, smoothed over his spine. "Dale's the real reason you came back."

He bent his head, his fingers clenching on the warm solid wooden railing. The earth had just shifted beneath his feet. It made him feel exposed and needy, the way he'd felt as a kid. The way he'd sworn he'd never feel again.

He swung around and her hand fell away. "You're wrong. I don't need a home and I don't need Dale Westchester."

And I don't need you either, he thought desperately. He couldn't. She'd made him feel things, think about things he didn't want to think about. It was way past time he stopped messing about and took what he did want. Her body.

He pushed back the panic, reached for her. "How about I order us some supper?" He slid his hand down her arm. "This sunset's too pretty to waste on work."

The deliberately seductive rumble of Robin's voice rippled across Regina's senses. The brush of his fingertips made her skin tingle.

What she'd said had shaken him, and he was trying to hide it by changing the subject. She didn't understand why, but that glimpse of vulnerability made her want him now more than ever. The depth of her attraction still frightened her, but she was finally willing to admit that it excited her more.

"Dinner would be lovely," she said, hurling caution to the wind. What had it done for her anyway except leave her on a knife-edge of unfulfilled passion? "I'm famished."

She welcomed the swift kick of lust as she watched him walk into the cottage to order room service. Her imagination ran hot as she tidied away the laptops, stacked their work papers on top.

Robin had won another hand, but they'd both be reaping the reward.

"I'm stuffed." Regina said, dropping her fork onto her plate.

"You finished already?" Regina said, glancing at her mound of uneaten pasta. His eyes fixed on her lips. "I thought you were starving?"

Regina didn't miss the deliberate innuendo.

It was a miracle she'd been able to eat anything at all with Robin watching her like a hawk all through supper. Knowing what was in store for tonight was playing havoc with her appetite—for food, anyway.

She picked up her glass of Pinot Noir, took a hasty gulp and searched for an innocuous topic to calm her nerves. Now they were so close, she was getting jumpy.

"Is it true you were a professional poker player before you built The Arrow?"

"You sound surprised," he said, taking a leisurely sip of his own wine.

"I am a bit," she admitted. "You don't seem the type to risk everything to luck."

"If you stay focused and play the cards right, luck can be tamed."

He said it with such confidence, she was honor-bound to contradict him. "I don't believe that. If you're not dealt the cards, it wouldn't matter how you played them. You'd still lose."

"How about we have a game of five-card draw and I'll prove you wrong?"

"I don't think so." Did she look stupid? "I haven't got any money—and I'm not even sure I know the rules, so I'd be at a huge disadvantage."

"We don't have to play for money." He ran his fingertip down the stem of his wineglass. "And I can tell you the rules." when she didn't reply he arched one tantalising eyebrow. "Unless you're afraid?"

"Of course I'm not," she said, loudly. She wished he would stop caressing his glass like that. "But what else can we play for?"

A sinfully sexy smile spread across his face. "Items of clothing."

She blinked. "You're not seriously suggesting we play strip poker?"

"I've waited close to a week to get you naked again," he said. "I'm getting desperate."

But he didn't look desperate, he looked like a tom-cat with a bucket full of cream in his sights.

Regina's cheeks pinked and her pulse began to race. But she couldn't get the picture of Robin naked and at her mercy with that cocksure grin wiped off his face out of her head. Surely, this was too good an opportunity to miss.

But did she dare?

She leaned round the table and assessed the situation. He had on pants, a shirt, a belt and some loafers, no socks. Assuming he also had a pair of boxers that was still only six pieces of clothing. She did a quick mental calculation of her own wardrobe. Including her earrings—counted individually, of course—and five bracelets, it made a grand total of twelve items. "And we count everything—including jewelry"' she asked.

He laughed, his gaze flicking to her wrists. "Sure, we can even count buttons if you want."

Regina glanced at her cotton print dress which had about twenty-five tiny pearl buttons from the neckline to the hem and the cardigan she'd put on to chase away the night chill. Another six buttons there. His shirt couldn't have more than ten and the top two were already undone. He really was full of himself.

"That sounds fair," she said, already savoring the thought that his confidence was going to be his undoing—literally.

"All right, then." He stood, dumped his napkin on the table and picked up the bottle of Pinot and their wineglasses. "So we've got a game?"

"Absolutely," Regina said as he held her chair for her.

He steered her into the cottage's living room. After lighting the small fire in the fireplace, he went to get a deck of cards. Regina perched on the couch and studied the fire. He hadn't turned on the main light switch, leaving the licks of flame to light the room with an amber glow. Added to the luxurious silk-weave rug on the floor, the half-full bottle of rich red wine on the coffee-table, and the night perfume of jasmine and lavender drifting in from the terrace, Regina didn't think he could have set the scene for seduction more perfectly.

The flicker of arousal that had been taunting her for days flared up as he walked back into the room. He toed off his shoes and sat cross-legged on the rug, the fire highlighting the harsh line of his jaw. She stared at the bare foot peeking out from beneath his folded knee. Did he realize he'd just given her another two item advantage?

He fanned out the cards, flipped out the jokers, then shuffled with a dexterity that suggested years and years of practice. As she watched his long dark fingers handle the cards with consummate skill, Regina felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

Why did she get the feeling she'd just been hustled by a pro?

He looked up, his gaze penetrating, and beckoned her with his finger. "Sit on the rug, it'll be easier to deal."

She sat facing him, tucking her legs under her butt and trying to ignore the tickle of silk under her calves and the heavy thud of her heartbeat.

Why did she feel as if she were stark naked already?

He dealt them five cards each, face down, then poured them both another glass of wine while he explained the rules. As Regina picked her cards up she didn't feel like a mouse about to be pounced by a tom-cat any more, she felt like a mouse at the mercy of a big, bad, poker-playing wolf.

"But I've got two aces!" Regina cried. He could not have beaten her again. So far she'd lost both her shoes, all her jewelry and her cardigan—and her dress was being held together with one hand while she played with the other. He'd only had to undo four measly shirt buttons.

"And real pretty they are too," he said as his eyes swept over the gaping neckline of her dress. She scrambled to cover the pink lace of her bra. His gaze moved back to her face. "But two aces don't beat two pair."

"But they're only twos and threes. That's ridiculous," she argued. She couldn't lose her dress. She'd be down to her bra and knickers.

He chuckled, scooping up their discarded cards. "By my count you've got three items left," he said smoothly. He looked at her, his gaze piercing enough to make the thin cotton of the dress even more redundant than it was already. "You want me to help you out of the dress?"

"No, thanks," she remarked tartly, covering the hitch in her breath with bravado.

The way things were going, she might as well have offered to do a striptease for him. The fact that she felt unbearably turned on only made the situation worse. Her plan these last few days had been to make him realize he couldn't always be the boss. But he was more in charge now than ever, and she'd handed over control like a lamb leading its own way to the slaughterhouse.

What made it all the more mortifying, though, was the fact that he had stayed focused just as he'd said he would, while she'd been distracted by every single hot look he'd sent in her direction.

The brush of his fingers on her leg made her jump.

And he still had that cocky grin in place.

He stroked his open palm over her knee. "You're not a welcher, are you?"

She shivered. "Of course not," she said, pride warring with nerves as she got up on shaky legs. His gaze took its own sweet time working its way up her figure. Everywhere his eyes touched burned as she edged the dress off her shoulders, held it close and then let it go. It dropped to the rug, billowing around her feet. His jaw hardened and his eyes flashed with fire before he looked down to shuffle the cards.

She stared at the waves of hair on his head, his shoulders broad beneath the white linen. From this angle she could see the ridged muscles of his abdomen through the opening in his shirt.

Hang on a minute. Why wasn't he looking at her? And why hadn't he said anything?

Her nipples peaked against her bra and goose-bumps pebbled across her flesh despite the warmth of the fire. Could he really be so unaffected when she was about to explode?

But then she noticed a muscle clench in his cheek and the small adjustment he made to his trousers as he shifted his sitting position.

Maybe he wasn't quite as comfortable—or as focused—as he wanted her to believe.

She silently cursed her own stupidity. What was wrong with her? She'd been an easy mark. She should be using all this bare flesh to her advantage instead of behaving like a shrinking violet. She sucked in a breath. It was about time she gave him a run for his money.

Kicking the dress to one side, she knelt on the rug. Placing one hand flat, she braced her arm against her chest, pumping her breasts up until they were practically bursting out of the pink lace. She cleared her throat. Robin glanced up and his eyes widened. The muscles of his jaw tightened even more. Well, he was certainly looking at her now.

"Why don't I deal?" she said, doing her best imitation of Marilyn Monroe.

He raised an eyebrow but then his gaze strayed back down to her cleavage. He coughed. "No problem," he said, his voice strained as he handed her the deck.

She ran her nails across the back of his hand as she took them, felt the ripple of reaction. That was more like it. Poking out the tip of her tongue, she slid it across her upper lip while she dealt the cards. She could have sworn she heard a muffled groan.

As he reached forward to collect his cards she shot a quick look below his belt.

The rush of feminine power made her feel more confident than she had in days. Just as she had suspected, her opponent wasn't nearly as focused as he was pretending to be and she had some very impressive evidence to prove it.

Her luck was about to change.

She fanned her cards and spotted two queens.

Skill and focus be damned. He was going to lose his shirt—and a lot more besides.

Regina watched Robin frown at his cards and couldn't resist a grin. Another bum hand for Mr. Poker Man. After she had tried every seductive trick she could think of in the last twenty minutes his game had gone to pieces.

Pretending to study her own more than adequate pair of tens, she slipped her fingertip under the lacy edge of her bra and ran it down the plump swell of her breast with a lazy sigh.

He swore under his breath.

"Pair of twos says you take the bra off, now," he snapped, throwing the pitiful hand face up onto the rug.

"Well, what do you know?" Regina waved her cards in his face, savoring her moment of triumph. "It appears my pair of tens wins." All he had left on were his Calvin Klein boxer shorts. She pointed at the obscenely stretched cotton, her own sex throbbing with anticipation. "Hand over the Calvins, buster."

"Not till I get the bra."

"Sorry, no can do." She flapped her tens at him again. "I won."

To her utter shock, he clamped strong fingers round her wrist, whipped the cards out of her hand and flung them into the fire. "Game's over, sweetheart."

"You can't do that!" she shouted, staring at her winning cards as their edges curled up in the flames.

"Wanna bet?" he said, standing up and hauling her with him.

In one smooth move, he trapped her arms behind her back, manacled them in one hand, and covered her gaping mouth with his.

She struggled, panting, consumed by fire as his tongue thrust into her mouth and she was crushed against the broad, unyielding chest she'd been ogling a minute ago. He tasted of wine and frustration. Hunger seized her and she pressed into him, her mouth accepting the dominance of his tongue, her belly melting against the hard ridge in his boxer shorts.

The sharp snap hurled her back to reality. She tugged her arms free, mortified to see her breasts spilling out of the bra cups. He pushed the lace straps off her shoulders as she grabbed for the bra. The struggle lasted less than a second before he whipped it away and flung it over his shoulder.

"Give that back," she cried, clasping her arms over heaving breasts.

"You cheated," he announced. "You pay the price."

"I did not cheat," she said, outraged as she scrambled back.

"Deliberate distraction and provocation counts as cheating." He stalked towards her.

"It does not. You made that up." She slapped her palm against his chest to ward him off. But then the backs of her knees hit the sofa and she collapsed onto it.

He pounced, pinning her arms down and pushing her into the cushions with the weight of his body. "Now for your punishment," he murmured, dipping his head. His rough tongue lathed across one swollen nipple.

She shuddered, moaned as he captured the peak and suckled hard. All her righteous indignation was incinerated in a firestorm of lust. He transferred to the other breast, stroking the underside before tugging the turgid flesh with his teeth. She choked out a sob, need soaking her knickers.

His weight disappeared suddenly, and she opened her eyes. Yanking her upright, he lifted her effortlessly over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in a daze, her hands braced against the firm muscles of his back as he carried her into the bathroom.

She could hear him opening the bathroom cabinet. The packets of condoms she'd spotted earlier that day flashed into her mind. "Getting supplies," he said. "It's going to be a long night."

She couldn't help the smile that came across her face before he'd marched her through into the bedroom and dropped her onto the four-poster bed. Two boxes bounced next to her. Six condoms!

He knelt on the bed, making the mattress dip. His fingers clasped her ankle and he dragged her towards him. "We've got a lot of catching up to do," he said. The hooded look he gave her carried both promise and threat now.

Her time was up.

Regina debated her options—fight, flight or surrender—for about two seconds. Then accepted the inevitable as strong, insistent fingers stroked up her legs.

"Anything you say, oh, lord and master," she said, batting her eyelids.

She laughed at his surprised expression, then gasped as he hooked a finger in her panties and ripped them down. He cupped her and her hips lifted instinctively.

"Good to know you finally figured out who the lord and master is around here," he said, chuckling.

Drawing his fingers through the moist folds of her sex, he circled her clitoris. A lightning bolt shimmered through her body. She bit her lip, fighting to hold back her climax. Writhing away from his probing fingers, she got onto her knees, reached blindly for the waistband of his boxers. She might have given up the fight, but she intended to go down swinging.

But as she leant forward he cradled her breasts in warm palms, his thumbs stroking the engorged nipples. She moaned—and completely lost track of what she was doing.

He bent his head, nuzzled her neck. "Keep going, honey, you've only just started."

A pithy response to his teasing came to her lips, but she couldn't catch her breath as his teeth bit into her earlobe and his fingers plucked at her nipples.

She pushed frantically at the waistband of his boxers, struggled to free his powerful erection as the flames blazed down from her breasts to her core.

She stared at the magnificent column, then wrapped her fingers round the thick, solid length. She drew her hand up and touched the drop of moisture at the tip. His cock leapt in her hand and he groaned.

"You still owe me those Calvins," she whispered.

He looked at her, his sensual smile tempered by the intensity in his eyes. Getting off the bed, he took them off and handed them to her. "About time, too," she said, then flicked them over her shoulder and reached for his cock again. He grabbed her wrist, held her hand away, his smile strained. "No, you don't."

He pulled her arm above her head, forcing her to lie back on the bed, and then settled beside her. She reached for him with her other arm, but he simply caught that wrist too, held both hands above her head.

"Remember who's boss," he said, his free hand caressing the curve of her hip as if to emphasize his mastery over her.

She bucked beneath him, but he only chuckled.

"Let me go—this is silly," she cried. "I want to touch you, too."

His teeth nipped her bottom lip. "Not yet." She could feel him, hard and ready, prodding her thigh.

"Why not yet?" Desperation edged her voice.

"Because I want to savor you."

What about what I want? she almost shouted, but then his fingers delved into her sex, found the pulsing nub of her clitoris, circled it and then stroked. She shattered, the vicious climax exploding inside her. Her cries of fulfilment echoed in her ears as she convulsed against him, letting the long-denied orgasm rip through her with the force and fury of a hurricane.

Robin released her wrists and took in the beauty of Regina's face, soft and serene with afterglow. Her lithe, lush body was still shuddering in the aftermath of her climax. The pounding need to have her made him ache, but right alongside it was the fierce surge of possessiveness and pride and the underlying thread of fear. He'd never seen anything more incredible in his entire life.

He'd intended to prove he could take it slow, wanted to show that he could handle her as he'd handled every other woman before her. As a child he'd been a victim of his emotions. He'd never wanted to feel that way again. He had never considered that returning to The Regal might bring those feelings back. But it had. Regina's lusty, quickfire response to him only made him feel more exposed, more needy. And so he'd forced himself to step back, to prove he was the one calling the shots in this relationship. But his driving need to control her, control himself, had backfired spectacularly.

He wanted her now more than ever.

What if he could never get enough of her?

Shoving the disturbing thought aside, he gripped her hips, rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Her fragrant curls curtained across his face as she braced her hands on either side of his head and smiled down at him, that overblown mouth of hers making him crazy. She sat up, straddling him. The moist heat cradling his engorged cock threatened to send him shooting over the edge before he'd even got inside her.

He adjusted her weight, trying to ease the torturous pressure while he grappled with the packet of condoms. But as he ripped at the foil packet, she lifted up and shimmied down his legs.

"No need to rush, Robin," she murmured, her breath cool on his heated flesh as she nibbled kisses across his collarbone, "because as it happens…" her tongue found his nipple and his blood throbbed harder in his groin "…I really want to savor you now."

He cursed as her lips shimmered across his abdomen. Tantalizing him, torturing him. His breath came in harsh pants as he fumbled with the condom. He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything except the soft sultry licks, the delicious torment. Then her tongue touched the head of his cock. The moist pressure speared through him like lightning and he shot upright.

"Stop it." He grasped her head in his hands, his whole body shaking with the battle to control himself. "Not like that. Not this time," he said, hearing the alarm in his own voice.

She started to protest, but he took hold of her shoulders, pulled her up and rolled over again. Trapping her under him, he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her words as he sheathed himself with the condom.

He settled between her thighs and, gripping her buttocks, thrust into her, making her take all of him. She was so tight, so hot, he could feel the rapid beats of her heart as her muscles clenched around him. He gritted his teeth, struggled to hold on to that last thin thread of control. He pumped violently, hearing her gasping sobs as he forced her to orgasm. Then his control shattered, and the surge of his own climax gripped him in a mighty fist and pounded him into bloody pulp.

Regina felt as if she'd been in a war. Her breath shuddered out in ragged gasps while her heart kicked in her chest. The aftermath of an earth-shattering climax swept through her blood like brush fire.

Robin flopped back onto the bed and draped his forearm over his eyes.

She studied him, feeling stunned and wary. What had just happened?

As her breathing finally evened out she propped herself up on an elbow and stared down at him. Short locks of dark hair damp with sweat clung to his forehead. She brushed them aside, drew her finger down his cheek and laid her palm on his chest. She could feel the staggered rise and fall of his breathing. He'd lost control, she'd made him lose control and the realization had excited her beyond belief. But it frightened her too.

During their first night together the sex had been fun, carefree. This time there had been an urgency, an intimacy that hadn't been there before. It terrified her.

"That's what I call a game of strip poker," she murmured, trying to keep her voice light.

Robin drew his arm down and looked at her. His lips curved in a lazy smile, but Regina wasn't fooled; his heart still raced beneath her palm. "You okay?" he asked as his hand curled round her bottom, gave it a possessive squeeze. "I was kind of rough at the end."

"Don't be silly, I'm great," she said, trying to persuade herself it was true. The tenderness, the longing she felt was just an extreme case of afterglow.

She pulled the sheet up, determined to ignore the emotion tightening her chest. She shouldn't feel this content, this complete. All they'd shared was good sex. Okay, stupendous sex. She turned on to her side away from Robin, feeling disorientated.

He lifted the satin cover over them, then his hands smoothed across her abdomen and he pulled her against him. "Come here," he whispered against her hair as his big body enveloped hers. His chest pressed against her back, the hair of his legs bristled against her thighs and she could feel the distinct outline of his cock still semi-hard and snug against her bottom.

Regina tried to shift away but his arms only tightened. Normally, she didn't cuddle after sex. She didn't like it. It felt too intimate. She ought to tell him so, but while she was debating what to say the sound of his breathing slowed, deepened and the possessive hand cupping her breast relaxed in sleep.

She yawned, and her own eyelids drifted closed. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, her limbs suddenly unbearably heavy. Maybe she'd have a quick nap. She'd move away from him in a little bit, she reasoned dully.

Robin woke her twice during the night, driving her to new heights of sexual pleasure. But when Regina awakened in the morning she was still cradled in his arms.

A few days later, Robin took Regina out for the day, starting with a morning jog in the famous Hollywood Hills. When they would take a break with Regina looking out over the beautiful views, Robin would walk up behind her, and put his hands on the sides of her hips.

"It's stunning," Regina said.

"I agree." Regina thought he wasn't talking about the views, but instead, her.

After they were finished, they went back and changed. Robin drove out to the Venice Beach boardwalk. After a quick bit to eat, Robin told her.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Robin said.

Regina's heartbeat kicked up as Robin pulled her towards the seafront. She was more wary than ever now. She still hadn't been able to figure out what this was all about.

"I don't like surprises," she said cautiously.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Stop looking so scared," he said with a quick grin. "You'll like this one."

She decided to reserve judgement on that as he marched off again, still hauling her along.

The old-fashioned frontage of the silversmiths' shop looked sedate and chic sandwiched between a powder-pink arts store and a sportswear emporium. The sign out front stated it was a supplier for the local designers, but Regina had barely had a chance to glance at the window display before Robin had pulled her inside. With the lighting dimmed, an old Mamas and Papas tune playing softly in the background and a young saleswoman the only other person in the shop, it was an oasis of calm and good taste from the seething swell of afternoon shoppers and tourists outside.

Her misgivings momentarily quashed by curiosity, Regina wandered over to a long glass cabinet. Her breath caught as she examined the exquisitely detailed and expertly crafted pieces on display. Silver dolphins cavorted on a charm bracelet carved in a sea swell motif. Tiny rubies winked red fire at her in a necklace intricately crafted from white-gold filigree.

"What do you think?" Robin's hand settled on the small of her back.

Regina eased out the breath she'd been holding. "They're exquisite. You should buy some cufflinks or something." She'd already spotted some beautiful ones.

He folded her hand in his. "I've got something to show you." He led her to the end of the case and pointed at a necklace laid out on black satin.

Regina's heartbeat pounded in her ears. Clusters of tiny freshwater pearls cascaded down from a series of interlinked waves fashioned from sterling silver. She imagined the hours the designer must have spent creating such an incredible piece. The pearls looked like teardrops falling from a savage sea. It made her think of the surf the day before on their private beach.

"Why don't you try it on?" Robin said next to her ear.

She touched the glass, unbearably tempted. "I'd love to." She stole a glance at the shop assistant who had kept a discreet distance. "It seems a bit cheeky to put her to the trouble, though."

"Don't worry about that," he said. "She's paid to go to the trouble."

Spoken like a man who's never had to wait on anyone, Regina thought wryly. But just this once she wanted to forget about who she really was and pretend to be a woman who could afford something as exquisite as the necklace shimmering seductively at her.

Robin signaled the young woman, who was only too eager to get the pearls out of the display case.

"It's called Sea of Dreams," the assistant said in hushed tones as she draped the necklace around Regina's neck and clipped the clasp closed. The young woman picked up a mirror from behind the counter, angled it so that Regina could see her reflection. "It looks sensational on you."

Regina's hand came up to touch the pearls, which glowed warm against the skin of her cleavage. She noticed for the first time the delicate, painstakingly fashioned silver chains attaching the pearls to the necklace. "It would look sensational on anyone," Regina whispered.

"Let me see." Robin turned her towards him. His eyes lowered to her breasts. He reached up and ran the pad of his thumb under the pearls. Her skin sizzled with awareness, her nipples pebbling into hard points as his eyes met hers. "It suits you," he said, his voice low and husky, the blue of his eyes smoky with desire. "You're beautiful, Regina."

Desire and something far more dangerous made Regina's skin flush with color.

Robin glanced at the shop assistant. "Box it up. We'll take it now."

"What?" Regina said, shock tightening her voice.

"Certainly, sir," the young woman replied eagerly and began to unclasp the necklace. "Will that be cash or charge?"

"Wait." Regina flattened her hand on the necklace, pushing the pearls into her skin. "You're not buying this." Had he gone completely mad? He hadn't even asked the price.

"Charge," he said to the assistant, ignoring Regina.

The woman took the necklace delicately from Regina's numbed fingers. "I'll put it in its case for you, miss," she said.

Regina watched her walk off, stunned. "Robin, don't be ridiculous. I can't accept it."

His lips quirked. "It was made for you," he said, as if she hadn't spoken. He stepped closer, ran a knuckle down her cheek. "When we make love tonight," he whispered, his fingers curling round her nape, "I want you in nothing but those pearls."

The erotic vision sent heat spiraling down to her core. She forced herself to step back, to let his hand fall away. "I don't want it."

She'd expected to see temper, had been more than prepared to meet it. But instead his gaze softened. He shook his head. "Yes, you do. But you won't admit it." He cupped her cheek in his palm, the gesture so gentle it made her ache. "Why?"

"I…" The tenderness in his eyes almost had her blurting out the truth. She stopped, swallowed the words. She couldn't let him see how needy she was. It would give him too much power. "It's too expensive."

He dropped his hands to her shoulders, slid them down her bare arms. "That's not why and you know it," he said. "I thought we had a deal."

So this was what he had meant. He wanted her to expose herself, to let him delve into the rawest corner of her heart. To take that last little bit of control away from her. "I can't…" She stood rigid, restraining the urge to step into his embrace. "I need some air." She tore herself away and rushed out of the shop.

She could see the young assistant staring at her as if she'd lost her mind. Maybe she had.

She weaved her way through the crowds to the sea rail that edged the wharf. Gripping it until her knuckles ached, she stared into the bay. The sun shone warm on her face, but chills shivered up her spine—a reminder of old demons she'd thought she'd conquered a long time ago.

She stood frozen in place, only jerked back to reality when Robin's palm rested on her hip. "You ready to talk about it yet?"

She huffed out a breath. She might have guessed he wouldn't give up so easily.

The slow rub of his hand radiated heat, warming her at last.

She spotted the bag he carried. "You bought it?"

He nodded.

She wanted to be angry with him but somehow she just felt drained. And scared. And hopeless. Because she wanted to take his gift, and she knew she shouldn't. Robin was a rich man. A thousand dollar necklace probably didn't mean much more to him than a spray of flowers, but it would mean so much more to her.

"Regina, it's just a gift," he said.

But it wasn't, not to her. And if she accepted it, she'd be giving something in return she could never get back.

"I want you to have it," he continued. "Why don't you trust me enough to take it?"

It's not you I don't trust. It's myself, Regina's mind screamed, the plaintive cry of a tern echoing the yearning in her heart. "I don't want you spending loads of money on me."

"Who hurt you? At least tell me that much."

Tears burned her throat, welled in her eyes. She blinked them back, hoped he hadn't noticed. No such luck. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here you go."

She sniffed, took the square of linen, inhaled his scent as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice hitching. "I guess I'm still a bit tired and over-emotional."

"Don't lie to me." He tucked a finger under her chin, lifted her face. "You don't have to."

The compassion, the understanding in his gaze was her undoing. Her lips quivered and the tears flooded over, streaming down her cheeks like a river breaking its banks.

He tugged her against him, wrapped strong arms around her and held her tight. So tight she could hear the strong, solid beat of his heart, smell the woodsy aftershave he used and the clean scent of his worn T-shirt.

She clung on, unable to deny herself his strength, his support, any longer.

Eventually, she choked back the last of her tears. His hands were rubbing her back, making her feel secure and at the same time unbearably needy. She pulled back, embarrassed by the wet spot on his chest.

"I feel like an idiot." She dabbed at the moisture with the hankie. "I'm sorry, I'm not weak."

He stilled her hand, looked down at her. "Regina, I never would think you were weak. Now will you tell me why getting a pearl necklace makes you bawl your eyes out?"

She sent him a weak smile, wiped her cheeks. "You must think I'm completely bonkers."

"Well, no woman's ever reacted that way to a gift before."

She gave a half-laugh. "I'll bet."

His hand rubbed a circle of warmth on her hip. "Talk to me, Regina."

She sighed, looked out across the bay. Would it be so terrible to tell him this much at least? "My father sent me gifts. Every birthday, every Christmas, at the boarding-school he sent me to. Because he preferred me to stay there than to come home." she blew out an unsteady breath. "He called them his tokens of affection." she laughed, but it sounded as hollow as she felt.

Regina felt tension knot up his spine at the misery on her face and her desperate attempts to disguise it.

She pushed her hair back. "You see how pathetic I am. I'm twenty-seven and I'm still obsessing about the fact that my daddy didn't love me."

"How did you know he didn't love you?"

She leaned back against the rail, balled his handkerchief in her fist. "Honestly, Robin. You don't really want to hear all this do you?"

"Hey, you know all about my miserable childhood," he said, struggling to keep his voice light and undemanding.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I knew he didn't love me, because he told me."

"You're kidding." He couldn't hide his astonishment.

She gave a weak laugh. "No, I'm not. He never wanted me. When I had to go and live with him, he made it clear I wasn't welcome and sent me straight off to boarding-school."

"Why did you have to live with him?" he prompted.

She jerked a shoulder. "When I was thirteen, my mum died and…" she paused, quickly masking the flash of anguish, of grief "…there was no one else. I hardly knew my father. He'd visited us over the years, to see my mother, but he'd never shown the slightest bit of interest in me."

How could any father be uninterested in such a beautiful, vibrant young woman? Robin wondered, but didn't say so. He'd already figured there was a lot about her parents' relationship she wasn't saying.

"How did you feel about him?" he asked carefully. I

I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to need me, Regina thought, but stopped herself from saying it. It would make her seem even more pathetic. She couldn't bear to let Robin know how little protection she had once had. Not now, when her defenses were so low again.

"We were strangers. I didn't really feel anything for him." Or at least she'd tried hard not to. "By the time I was seventeen I'd finally figured out that would never change."

"What did you do?"

"I left school and never saw him again." she held on tight to the sea rail. The surf rippled lazily in the bay, the seagulls wheeled above, ready to swoop on any unwary fish, but all she could see was her father's uninterested face telling her he didn't care what she did.

"So that's why you're such a pain in the butt about your independence," Robin said beside her, making her smile.

"Yes, it's very important to me. And that's why I don't like accepting gifts. Because there are usually strings attached."

She thought she'd made her point, and convinced herself to stick to her guns. But when she saw the determination in his eyes she wasn't so sure.

"There are no strings attached here, Regina. You'll have to trust me on that. Just tell me one thing. Do you like the necklace?"

She shuddered out a breath. "Yes, I do."

"Then I don't see why you can't take this from me." Robin said.

Regina huffed, charmed despite herself. "For goodness' sake. Can't you see what I'm trying to say? This thing we've got is going exactly nowhere. We both know that. I don't want to accept your gifts. I don't want to need them."

Robin stroked his open palm down her hair, brushing the wayward wisps behind her ear. The gesture carried a tenderness that made Regina's heart plummet in her chest. This was just what she was afraid of. With one look, one touch, one simple gesture, he could shatter her defenses. Make her want things she could never have. She couldn't risk offering her heart to another man who didn't want it. Didn't need it. It could very well destroy her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a finger on her lips. "Shh."

When they made love that night, Regina let Robin fasten the pearls round her neck. She could feel the weight of them, cool and heavy against her fevered flesh, symbolizing much more than they should as Robin brought her to a staggering orgasm.

As she lay anchored in his arms, listening to his slow, steady breathing and inhaling the musky scent of recent passion, Regina realized she no longer had the will to even try to pull out of his embrace.

"The Regal is yours, young man." Darryl Westchester put the pen down on his desk and stood up to shake Robin's hand. "Feels damn strange, thirty years of my life, gone in a single signature."

"The Regal is in safe hands," Robin promised. "We'll honor its tradition of good service and honest hospitality."

Darryl nodded. "I know you will. You know, despite your past I think you're a man I can trust."

Robin's eyebrow lifted. "My past?"

"As I told Regina, I've never been real keen on gamblers." He sighed and sat down. "And I always had this dream I'd be able to hand the resort over to my son some day."

Robin shifted in his seat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I didn't know you had children," he said carefully.

"I don't, not really." The absent smile that wrinkled Darryl's lips seemed desperately sad to Regina. "There was a boy once. He was like a son to me. He couldn't stay, but I always had this dumb notion he'd come back one day."

Robin tensed. Regina reached across and covered the clenched fist in his lap with her hand. His eyes whipped to hers.

Tell him. She shouted the words in her mind, willing him to understand. To her surprise, he turned his hand over in hers and held on. Then he looked at Darryl.

"He did come back," he murmured.

A lump of emotion formed in Regina's throat.

Darryl's eyes fixed on Robin's face. He inclined his head. "What did you say?"

"He did come back," Robin said, louder this time. He let go of Regina's hand. "I'm the kid you're talking about."

"I knew there was something about you. It bothered me right from the first time we met." He searched Robin's face. "You're him."

Robin's shoulders softened as he accepted the older man's embrace and Regina felt a lone teardrop run down her cheek. She wiped it away and bit her lip hard to stop herself from bursting into tears. Goodness, she'd cried more in the last few days than she had in years.

Regina slipped out of the room, Robin watched her leave the room. She'd be at the cottage if he needed her. It scared him to realize how much that meant.

"That's one beautiful woman, inside and out," Darryl said as the door closed behind Regina. "She'll make some lucky man a fine wife one day.'

The bubble of contentment burst inside him. He didn't want to think of Regina belonging to anyone else. The two men sat down to chat.

Darryl chuckled. "Boy, but it's good to see you." He thumped Robin's knee. "You've really made something of yourself. I'm proud of you." The words pleased Robin more than he wanted to admit. "And Regina's a treasure."

"I'm surprised a good-looking young fella like you hasn't snapped her up. And not as your PA," Darryl continued, giving Robin a wistful smile. "Why, if I was thirty years younger, I'd—"

"She's not just my PA," Robin blurted out.

Darryl's smile faded. "You're dating her?"

"Yeah, I guess."" Although Robin figured 'dating' was too tame a term to describe what he and Regina had been doing.

"But she works for you." Darryl shook his head.

"You disappoint me," Darryl added. "Sounds to me like you're taking advantage of her."

Robin shifted, feeling as if he were seated on an iron bar instead of the well-stuffed cushion. "No, I'm not," he said. Then the image of Regina's expression yesterday—vulnerable and scared, when she'd tried to refuse the necklace—slithered across Robin's memory. Why were his palms sweating again? He rubbed them on his trousers. "The attraction is mutual."

"You're her boss, son," Darryl said firmly. "You have sex with her, you're taking advantage. However mutual the attraction."

Robin's blood pressure spiked. "It's not like that. It's not just sex," he said, not sure why he was justifying himself.

"You're saying you're in love with her?"

The muscles in Robin's spine went rigid, his palms got even damper and his pulse zipped into overdrive. "I…" He hesitated, had to force the denial out. "I never said that."

Hal frowned. "It's either love or it's just sex, there is no in between."

Robin was quiet for a few seconds.

"Are you in love with the girl or not?"

He wanted her, sure. But was he falling in love with her?

Over the last week he'd been pretty much cross-eyed with lust, but right along with it had been a surge of longing and bone-deep contentment he still didn't understand. After all, she was easily the most difficult, the most impossible woman he'd ever dated. She used her independence like a shield and never let him get away with anything. That her obstinacy thrilled him as much as it infuriated him probably meant he was losing his mind.

"You figured out the answer yet?" Darryl asked, touching his shoulder.

Robin glanced round to see an 'I told you so' smugness in the old man's face. "We're not in love with each other," he said, frustration sharpening his voice. "We're friends. Nothing more."

"If you say so," Darryl said gently, interrupting Robin's thoughts. "But she's my friend now, too. So I'm going to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Robin asked, warily.

"When you two get the passion out of your system—when you decide to let her go—I'll be expecting you to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Robin nodded, but the hair at the nape of his neck bristled.

One thing was for damn sure. Regina wasn't out of his system yet—and until she was, he wasn't about to let her go anywhere.

Regina walked around outside, her thoughts in turmoil. She'd fallen hopelessly in love with Robin Locksley. Super-cool, super-confident, super-sexy Robin. Her boss, her lover and a man who would never, ever need her the way she needed him.

How could she have been such a fool? Hadn't she always promised herself she would never make the mistake of falling for someone who didn't love her? She'd seen what it had done for her mother—tied her for life to a man who had ended up destroying her. Of course, Robin was nothing like her father. He might be arrogant, ruthless even, but he wasn't cruel and manipulative. He'd been generous and caring in his own way, he'd even held her when she'd needed it. But she knew he didn't love her back. He'd never given her any indication that this meant more to him than a casual—and temporary—fling.

She opened the cottage door and walked through the living room, slanting her gaze away from the fireplace as the memory of their strip poker game assaulted her. She paused by the French doors, pushed them open. The bougainvillea and trumpet vines gave off a sweet perfume, making her feel like a princess in a tower. The rocky cliffs gilded with spring flowers and the drama of the dark blue sea below completed the enchanting spell.

Regina knew what she had to do. She headed back inside the cottage to the bedroom she'd been sharing with Robin. She dragged her suitcase out of the wardrobe with leaden arms and began gathering up the clothes scattered around the room. She pulled her clean undies out of the dresser, threw them in the case.

The first step to a stronger, more resilient, more self-aware Regina was a Regina who didn't give in to her rioting hormones. Starting now, she had to stop sleeping with Robin. After all, the incendiary sexual chemistry between them had got her into this fix in the first place. She zipped the lid shut and wheeled the case through the bathroom and into the smaller of the two bedrooms.

The fantasy was over. She lifted her case onto the bed's down comforter, flopped down beside it. She had to start facing reality. She'd taken a gamble sleeping with the boss, but now she'd fallen in love with him all bets were off.

Two hours later, Robin skidded the Ferrari to a stop in the cottage's driveway and yanked on the handbrake. Ignoring the crisp wind and the darkening sky on the horizon, he left the top down and jumped out of the car. He felt revved up, excited about what the future held and no damn rain cloud was going to dampen his mood.

He whipped his key card through the cottage lock and flung the door open.  
Hey, Regina, where are you?"

Damn, he'd never been so excited about offering someone a job before. His blood pumped through his veins as he strode through the living room, making him feel more alive than ever.

His enthusiasm had dimmed, though, by the time he'd checked out the terrace, the bathroom and their bedroom and hadn't been able to find Regina. Where had she got to? She was supposed to be here, waiting for him, so he could tell her about the great new opportunity he was about to give her.

As he turned away from the bed, though, he noticed something that sent a chill skidding up his spine. Where was the silk camisole he'd stripped off her this morning while taking her back into bed? He turned in a slow circle. And where were the rest of her clothes? Walking over to the armoire, he pulled open the doors, saw the empty space where her suitcase should have been. Every last molecule of blood seemed to drain out of his head. He blinked, tried to focus past the roar in his ears, the panic ripping at his gut. He swore viciously, the obscenity slicing through the ominous stillness like a jagged blade. The room seemed to fold in around him, and suddenly he was eight years old again, waking up to find the bed beside him empty and his father gone. He tried to force the memory down, but the panic crawled up his chest and sank its teeth into his throat.

Calm down, damn it. She hasn't left you, she can't have.

Slamming the armoire door shut, he stormed through the living room and out onto the terrace, his hands fisting at his side. He whipped round as the flash of dark hair caught his eye in the cove below.

He took a deep breath, eased it out. Finally the choking panic began to fade, but the bitter bile of temper rushed up to replace it.

He took the steps down to the beach, two at a time. If she ever scared him like that again she was going to regret it. And, anyhow, what the hell had she done with her stuff?

Regina sat on the slab of grey granite and stared out at the Pacific Ocean. The timeless rhythm of white surf foamed around the rocks topping the dark, angry blue peaks. A chilly mist hung low as storm clouds frowned over the coastline.

Regina knew just how they felt.

She wrapped her arms round her knees and swallowed down the tears that had been tightening her throat ever since she'd decided her fling with Robin had to end. She had to shake this ridiculous melancholia before she saw him again. Carefree and flippant was how she'd decided to play it. He'd be irritated she didn't want to sleep with him anymore, but he'd get over it. They had less than a week left in California. Surely, she could hold out against him that long, now she knew how much was at stake.

The knowledge that the days to follow would be agony only made her more determined to keep things dignified. She must not break down in front of him. She mustn't let him know how she felt. Pride, after all, was the only thing she had left. She shut her eyes, pulled her skirt over her knees and hugged her shins as the first drop of rain splashed onto her cheek.

"What are you doing out here? It's about to pour."

She looked round to see Robin jogging towards her across the sand, devastatingly sexy in an open-necked shirt and black trousers. Why did he have to look so flipping irresistible? It wasn't fair.

She forced a smile onto her face, climbed off the rock. "I fancied a walk."

One black brow arched as he got closer and studied her face. A raindrop splattered down and clung to his lashes like a tear. "What's wrong?" He wiped the moisture away. "You look like you're about to cry."

So much for carefree and flippant. She looked past him, her throat closing on the words she needed to say. "We better go inside before we get soaked." She tried to walk by him, but he took her arm, pulled her round to face him.

"Where's your stuff?"

She shivered, his confrontational stance as much to blame as the spots of rain dampening the light sweater and skirt she wore. "I've decided to move into the other bedroom."

The emerald-green of his eyes darkened to match the ominous clouds overhead. "What the hell for?"

She dipped her head—and felt the instinctive response at the sight of his chest outlined by the damp splotches on his shirt. This was exactly why she had to stand her ground. She was addicted to him. Her head came back up. "I think we should stop sleeping together."

"What changed?" Robin asked.

"Please, let's go inside?" she said, struggling for calm. Matching his temper with her own would only make the fire between them flare hotter. "We're getting wet."

He looked ready to argue, but then the rumble of thunder signaled a deluge that drenched them in seconds. But as they raced up the cliff steps he kept hold of her arm, only letting go once they were inside the cottage.

"Stay put. I'll get the towels," he said, his voice now rigid with control.

She stood frozen in place as he stalked into the bedroom. The soft pat, pat, pat of rainwater dripping from her hair onto the floor galvanized her into action. She peeled off her soaked cotton sweater, clasping her arms over her chest as Robin walked back into the room, only too aware of her bra made transparent by the rain.

He'd taken off his shirt and was rubbing a towel across his chest. She swallowed, feeling the familiar flames burn hotter. Terrific. Now she would have to argue her case while they were both practically naked. Why couldn't anything in her life be easy?

"Here." He threw her the extra towel he'd slung round his neck. His gaze slid down to her breasts, making the heat throb harder. She pulled the towel around her shoulders.

"I'll be back in New York at the end of the week and I need to line up a new job."

He straightened, the smile wiped off his face. "You're not going back to New York. I'm giving you a permanent contract as my PA."

"Why are you offering me this now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin dropped his arms and gripped the armrest, tilting his upper body towards her. "You're doing a fantastic job." His gaze intensified. "And we make a great team."

"I…I can't accept it," she said on a shuddering breath, feeling her resolve dripping away like the raindrops from her hair.

"I'm offering a good salary."

Her heart plunged as he pushed her wet hair back and framed her face.

"You'll have your independence." He pressed his thumb against her bottom lip.  
"If that's what's bothering you."

She heaved out an unsteady breath.

"I want you with me," he said, pushing the towel off her shoulders, throwing it away.

She shivered violently.

"You're cold," he murmured, holding her steady. But she knew she wasn't. What she was was weak. He took her hand, led her across the living room. "Let's get you warmed up."

But as they walked towards the bathroom her dazed mind registered one thought. He was wrong. She wouldn't have her independence. Despite the salary he was offering, despite the trappings of independence, she would be little better than her mother. A woman who'd sacrificed her identity, her individuality, for a love that had never been real.

Clinging onto the thought, Regina tugged her hand out of Robin's. "I'm not doing this. I'm not taking the job."

"Why?" Temper still simmered in his eyes, but with it was confusion.

She drew in a deep breath, gathered her courage like a shield around her heart. "Because you don't just want a PA, you want someone to share your bed. And I don't want to be your convenient bed partner anymore."

He gave a harsh laugh. "You're not what I'd call convenient." He stepped forward and she bumped back against the wall.

She moaned, the sexual thrill spreading through her like wildfire. "I can't. I can't do this." She choked on the words, unable to hide the quiver of longing.

He lifted his head. "Yes, you can." His arm closed around her waist as one powerful thigh pushed between her legs, forcing them apart, and rubbed against her sex. "Put your arms around my neck."

The harsh demand sliced through the fog of arousal and her arms lifted of their own accord. She clung to him, feeling the press of his erection through his trousers. Her legs quivered as her insides melted, surrendering against her will.

His lips crushed hers as his hands pushed under her skirt and kneaded her buttocks. The swift, heady rush of heat had her fingers fisting in his hair. Her mind screamed at her to stop him, but her body wouldn't listen. Like a kamikaze moth dive-bombing into the flame she held his cheeks, dragged him closer. Her breath shuddered out and her eyes closed as their tongues tangled in a kiss full of hunger, heat and mutual demand.

His fingers ripped at her knickers and then plunged into her. She bucked, cried out, already on the verge of coming apart. Humiliated by her inability to resist him, she let go of him, pushed against the hard planes of his chest.

"Please.' She gasped.

He reared back, his face fierce. "You want me to stop?"

Regina could only shake her head no.

He cradled her head and took her mouth again. Stamping his claim on her. The tidal wave of desire was so strong she couldn't hold it back any longer. She trembled, sobbed with need as his thumb pressed against her swollen clitoris and stroked hard until she cried out her release.

Dazed by the strength of her orgasm, she watched as he pushed her bra up, suckled the engorged nipples. She writhed against him, the fire streaming down to her already aching sex. She heard the hiss of his zipper as he freed himself from his trousers.

"Open your eyes," he ordered.

Her lids fluttered open to see him watching her, his eyes feverish with desire, his face harsh with demand. "You're mine," he said, his fingers digging into her hips as he lifted her. "You hear me, Regina." She was trapped against him, her legs wrapped around his waist. The blunt head of his cock pressed against the folds of her sex. "Tell me you want me," he said.

"I want you," she whispered, her sanity overwhelmed by the need clawing inside her and clamoring for release.

He thrust inside her. The slickness of her recent climax eased his entry but still it was difficult, painful in its fullness. She sobbed, tried to buck him off, as she felt herself losing that last gossamer thread of control. That last tiny portion of self.

She shook her head from side to side. Struggled to deny the sexual frenzy, but then he plunged deeper. The brutal pleasure intensified and she gave a moan of defeat. And then he was fully inside her, stretching her unbearably.

He began to move, the tormenting rhythm bumping the place inside her he knew would trigger her orgasm. It roared through her, forcing her over the edge and dragging her back up. She cried out, breaking into a billion quivering pieces. Ecstasy and agony made one in her quaking body. He shouted out his own release as he emptied inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his breathing harsh, his penis still thick, still firm inside her.

She pushed against his shoulders. "Let me go." The tears misting her eyes, closing her throat, only humiliated her more. She'd let him do it again.

He pulled out of her in silence. She flinched, her sex tender as it released him. She pushed her bra down, her fingers trembling as she fumbled with her skirt. She willed herself to stop shaking, heard him refastening his trousers.

He touched her cheek, a tender smile on his lips, but she could see the triumph in his eyes. "I'll get David to sort out a new contract."

The words hit her like an icy slap. The horrible truth of what she'd done, of what she'd let him do, dawned on her with shocking clarity. Her own body had betrayed her.

She lurched away from his touch. "I won't sign it. I'm leaving now."

"Come back here." She heard the pained shout but kept on going.

She slammed the bedroom door shut, shame and heartbreak turning to smothering rage. Suddenly, she was as mad at him as she was with herself. She ignored the loud crash as the door flew open behind her and slapped back against the wall.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

She unzipped her case, pulled out a new top, refusing to look at him. "Apart from your insatiable cock, you mean?" The words were crude, ugly, but it was how she felt. He'd used her desire, her love, against her and part of her hated him for it.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I've fallen in love with you." She hurled the words at him.

"What?" His fingers released her, the look of shock and confusion on his face made the last of the anger drain away until all that was left was a grinding, lancing pain where her heart should have been.

"I love you. And that means I can't stay with you. As your PA, as your handy bed companion or as anything else." She picked up her blouse, tugged it on, tried to button it with trembling fingers.

"I won't be like my mother." Regina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"She was his kept woman. He paid for her clothes, her food, the house we lived in. She would beg him to marry her, to acknowledge me, but he wasn't interested, because the only thing he wanted from her was sex. He never wanted her love—and he didn't want mine either."

"Damn, Regina. I'm sorry," he said. He pushed the curls from her forehead. "But I still don't see what all that's got to do with—"

She pressed her fingers to his lips, the hopelessness of the situation tearing her apart. "I love you but you don't love me. Can't you see? In the end it's the same thing."

"But I'm not like him. I'm offering you a good job. I'm not trying to turn you into my mistress."

"Just answer me one question. Do you need me, Robin? Really need me?"

His brow furrowed as he dragged his fingers through his hair. She felt her heart splintering. "I care about you," he said cautiously. "I want you—you know that."

"It's not enough," she said miserably.

He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"You don't love me." She hugged herself to try and stop the shaking. "Every time you touch me, every time you hold me, every time we make love, knowing you don't will chip away another little piece of my self-confidence, another little piece of my self-respect, until I'll be just like her. Begging for scraps when I deserve a banquet. I'm leaving."

No way was she going anywhere tonight, or any night. But Robin could read the misery on her face and see the goose-bumps on her arms. She was emotionally distraught and she was shivering. He doubted he'd be able to talk any sense into her at the moment—and he didn't want her catching pneumonia.

"I need to get some dry clothes on myself." He nodded towards the bathroom. "Have your shower. Then we'll talk."

"There's nothing left to talk about," she said wearily.

They'd see about that, he thought as he walked out of the room. Frustration and panic burning like lava in his gut.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes. Yes, that's right, Los Angeles airport." Regina put the phone down, heard the annoyed huff from behind her.

Robin stood in the doorway to their bedroom, his hair still damp from his shower and furrowed into rows. His feet were bare and he wore the T-shirt and faded jeans she remembered from their date. The day he'd bought her the necklace. The painful stab of memory was just one of many she would have to endure over the coming weeks.

He propped his shoulder against the door jamb. "You're not going through with this," he said with so little inflection in his voice she wanted to scream at him. It wasn't a question. It was an order. She bit back the angry words that hovered on her tongue, forced herself to remain calm. Hysterics would only make it worse.

"Yes, I am. I phoned David and he said he'd already wired my salary into my credit card account."

He looked at her, his eyes giving nothing away.

"I know I haven't worked the full two weeks," she continued, as conversationally as she could manage. "So I'll repay you what I owe you as soon as I get home."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am."

He walked towards her. She stood her ground.

"We just had sex without a condom. What if you get pregnant?"

Heat pumped into her cheeks. She hadn't even considered the possibility. "I won't."

"You're forgetting, we've been living together for the last week. I know you haven't had a period and I also know you're not on the pill. So that won't wash."

"So what if I do get pregnant?" She thrust out her chin, forced her eyes to meet his. "It wouldn't make any difference."

He gave a hollow laugh. "Think again. I'm not letting you out of my sight while you might be carrying my baby."

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you, Robin?" She suddenly felt unbearably weary. Could he really understand so little about what she wanted, what she needed? "I would never bring a child into the sort of relationship my parents had. I know what that's like."

His eyes narrowed. "You better not be talking about abortion."

She hadn't been, but it hardly mattered now. "This is all hypothetical, anyway. It doesn't change a thing."

She glanced at her watch, struggled to keep her voice even. "The cab's going to be here in fifteen minutes and I wanted to say goodbye to Darryl before I go. If you'll excuse me."

She tried to walk past him. He stepped into her path.

"You can't leave me." The anger in his voice surprised her, but more shocking was the anguish swirling in his eyes.

"Please, Robin. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I don't want to lose what we have."

He cupped her cheek. She jerked away. "All we ever really had was great sex. Believe me you can find another playmate." The tears she refused to shed clogged her throat. "They'll be lining up round the block once I'm gone."

He shook his head slowly. "But they won't be you," he said. Was that pain she'd seen in his eyes? Before she could be sure, he turned away, walked towards the terrace. He stopped at the French doors, his back to her, braced his hand against the frame and bowed his head.

"This is so damn hard," he muttered.

He looked tense and defensive, reminding her of how he'd been during their meeting with Darryl.

She stood behind him, her voice shaking. "What are you trying to say, Robin?"

"I promised myself when I was eight years old that I'd never let this happen again." He was still muttering, his back rigid as he looked out into the storm-shrouded sky. "And now it has and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

He sounded so frustrated and so annoyed, but if there was even a slim chance, a slight hope—she let the feeling of anticipation rise like a star in her chest.

"I don't understand."

He shot round, pinned her with his gaze. "I'm saying I'm in love with you and it's all your fault."

His fingers fisted on her arms and he held her upright as her knees gave way. He shook her, the emotional battle etched on his face. Her heart thumped so hard she was sure it was about to burst out of her chest. Could he be telling her the truth?

"I was rich beyond my wildest dreams," he said, accusation weighing down every word. "I didn't have to live on the turn of the cards any more. I was doing just fine. And then you come along in your bra and thong and ruin everything." He sounded so angry. "I need you so damn much, it scares me to death," he said, his voice even harsher, but the truth shone in his eyes, lighting her from within.

"Welcome to the club, she said softly, sniffing back tears of joy. "You happen to be the most arrogant, overbearing man I've ever met." Her breath hitched as a smile curved her lips. "And if I could have chosen someone to fall head over heels in love with there's no way on earth I would have picked you."

He yanked her against him, wrapping his arms around her so tightly her breath gushed out. She could feel his heart, pounding sure and steady. She clutched at his back, wanting to mold herself to him.

Finally he touched his forehead to hers. "What the hell are we going to do?" He sounded more confused than ever.

"We're going to love each other." Wasn't it obvious?

He hugged her close, cursed softly. "I'm so sorry, Regina." The words shuddered out against her hair.

"What for?"

"For being such a damn coward. I didn't want to love you, didn't want to admit it, even to myself, because I was so afraid to let my guard down and let someone in again."

She pulled back, took his face in her hands. You're not living by that philosophy any more, though, are you?"

A wry smile curved his lips. "No, I'm not." He held her chin in his fingers, stroked his thumb down her cheek. "I guess I've got a certain lady in her bra and thong to thank for that."

"Don't sell yourself short, Robin." She hugged him close, her love and commitment even stronger than before, if that were possible. "You've got you to thank for that."

His hands caressed her bottom and she felt the wonderfully predictable swell of his arousal against her belly. "And anyway—' she smiled against his chest, lifted her face to his '—those were proper panties."

"So you keep saying." He pulled her skirt aside, slipped warm fingers under the waistband of her panties.

She jumped at the intimate contact. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking," he said, chuckling as she melted in his hands.

"How's the bump?" Robin murmured against the back of Regina's head.

"The bump's fine." She grinned as broad fingers caressed the slight swell of her belly through the satin of her bridal gown. "Now keep your voice down. I don't want everyone thinking this is a shotgun wedding."

Robin gave a wry chuckle as the heat tinted her cheeks. "You know, until this morning I never knew you were such a scaredy-pants, Miss Proper Panties."

"That's Mrs. Proper Panties to you," she said, loving the feel of him pressed against her back, and feeling too mellow to rise to the bait he'd been dangling since their little disagreement that morning.

After all, this was her wedding day and it had been picture perfect. She took in the gardens of The Regal, breathtaking in their summer glory, and the specially erected gazebo bedecked with flowers where she and Robin had said their vows only half an hour ago. She smiled at the sight of Mary Margaret and David, their live-wire son Neal, Darryl and a few other carefully selected guests enjoying champagne and canapés in the bright sunshine while beyond the cliffs the waves crashed onto shore in their timeless, never-ceasing rhythm.

Not unlike the rhythm of Robin's heartbeat, which she could sense matching her own in the summer stillness. This place and time had a raw, elemental beauty that she would hold in her heart forever, much like the man behind her.

She'd decided to ignore the fact that he wouldn't stop goading her about her request not to announce the pregnancy yet. Even the thought of it made her blush.

For goodness' sake, they'd only been together for three months. She still wasn't quite over the shock of discovering she was pregnant in the first place. Telling everyone else was too much for her. What if people thought they were only getting married because of the baby? Of course, she'd mentioned all this to Robin this morning. He'd finally agreed to keep the news to himself, for today. But she'd known from the pained look on his face, he was just humoring a pregnant lady—and he was unlikely to let it drop for long.

His fingers spread out across her abdomen, rubbed the silky fabric. "You're not going to be able to hide it much longer. And I still don't see what the big deal is anyway. It just means we make love often."

She turned in his embrace, cradled his cheek. Good Lord, he looked gorgeous in the Armani suit he'd worn for the ceremony, especially now he'd taken off his tie and she could see his chest hair where he'd undone the first three buttons of his dress shirt. "I know you don't," she said. "But for today I want it to be our secret."

He frowned. "You're not scared about the baby, are you?"

"Right down to my toes, but I'm excited too," she added quickly as she saw his frown deepen. "It's just, the last few months, there's been so much to take in.'" She'd been floating on a cloud of heart-bursting love, mind-blowing passion and soul-deep contentment and her feet still hadn't touched the ground. She was beginning to realize they probably never would.

There'd been the job Robin had offered her, not just as his PA but as part of his management team. There'd been the stunning glass-and-wood house he'd bought just down the coast road from The Regal, plus the marriage proposal and the frantic arrangements for the wedding when he'd decided he couldn't wait. And then, last but by no means least, the confirmation a week ago that they were starting a family—rather sooner than they would have planned. All thrilling, all wonderful and all scary as hell.

"Don't be scared, Regina." He brought her fingers to his lips. "I found out a long time ago, you make the most of the cards you're dealt in life. I figure we've been dealt four aces. All we have to do now is sit back and play them slow."

"Well, if you've dealt me more than one ace, honey, you're going to be in big trouble." Regina warned.

He chuckled. Letting go of her hand, he rested his palm on her shoulder, skimmed his thumb down her throat. "Are you saying you don't want a pair of babies, or trips?" he said. "Just think how big you'd get." his eyes dipped, following the path of his thumb as it outlined the curve of her breast, already swollen in pregnancy. Her nipples peaked against the snug satin of her bodice.

She huffed. "What is it with guys and enormous boobs?" she said, trying to put some indignation into her voice although she was getting breathless.

"You look great pregnant," he said, his voice so husky the heat built at her core. "And it's not the size of your boobs, so much as the sensitivity."

The flush spread up her chest and her nipples tightened even more as she recalled what had happened the night before when Robin had decided to test how sensitive her breasts had become.

He pressed his thumb against her nipple and the heat lanced downwards. She gasped and grabbed his wrist. "Behave yourself, we happen to be in public—and it's the middle of the day."

"Love." He folded her into his arms, laughing. "We're married now. Public displays of affection aren't just allowed, they're encouraged."

"Is that so?" She grinned up at him.

"Yeah. Anyhow, I'm the boss and I say married guys are allowed to come on to their wives any time they want."

"Who made you the boss?" she demanded, raising a coquettish eyebrow.

"I did," he shot straight back at her.

"I may have to dispute that."

He lowered his head, his breath feathering her lips. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why's that?" Regina asked.

"Come here?" Robin whisked her out to the room they had gotten ready for the ceremony. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh?" Regina asked as she took the small bag from him. When she saw what it was, she started laughing. "You didn't."

"I thought it was appropriate." Robin said. Regina held the small thong in her hands, written on it was the words, 'He's the boss."

"Well, I have to say that is something I'll always remember. But I also have something for you." Regina grabbed a small bag and handed it to him.

Robin smiled as he pulled the paper and immediately started laughing. In his hands was a pair of boxer briefs, and on the back was written. 'She's the boss'

"I love them, almost as much as I love you." he murmured, before capturing her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming the invasion of his tongue and revellng in the heat of the kiss. She matched his need, his desire, with her own while every single thought flew right out of her head. Bar one.

When it feels this good, Regina didn't care if he is the boss.

But she had no intention of telling him that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Miami)**_

"What? You can't be serious!" Will Colter bellowed. "For heaven's sake, Regina! We can't call off the meeting now! They'll be here any minute!"

Will's appalled gaze was fixed demandingly on her. Standing by the floor-to-ceiling window that dominated the rear wall of his office, she remained perfectly still, staring out at nothing. Beyond the glass, torrents of rain hurtled down from the dark, boiling caldron of clouds overhead, lashing through the vast complex of buildings that made up Colter Inc., bouncing and dancing across the asphalt parking lot and the tops of cars in a wild frenzy. Lightning forked across the murky sky. Thunder crashed and rumbled. The faint reflection thrown back by the tinted glass revealed a slender young woman. Although her shoulder-length brown hair framed a lovely face that was calm and composed, the tumult of emotions raging inside Regina Colter rivaled the violence of the spring storm.

Why? Why was this happening? Dear heaven, why? She looked down at the letter she held in her hand, at the bold slash of the signature at the bottom, and a tremor rippled through her. Just looking at it stirred memories – painful, crushing memories, memories she had thought were buried too deep and too long to ever be resurrected.

"For pity's sake, Regina!" he burst out finally, slamming the flat of his palm against the desk top. "We agreed months ago that this offer from Brewster Pharmaceuticals was our best hope of saving the company. It's a good deal, as good as we're likely to get. You know that as well as I." He swiveled his chair around and shook his head at her set profile. "I don't understand what the problem is. You were perfectly satisfied with their proposal just yesterday."

"That was before I knew that Robin Locksley was Brewster's representative," Regina replied quietly, her gaze still fixed on the rain-wipped scene beyond the glass wall.

"Robin Locksley?" Will repeated the name in astonished voice. "You mean that's what this is all about? You want to call off a multimillion dollar merger because you don't like this Robin Locksley?" His eyes narrowed as he studied her rigid stance, her pale face. "You do know the man, I take it?"

Her laugh was short and sharp. There was no mirth in the sound. "Oh, yes. I know him. At one time, Robin and I were engaged."

Surprised silence followed her words. Leather creaked as Will shifted in his chair. "I see. Well, I can understand why you might feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but that's no reason for you to go into a tailspin. I mean, whatever happened between the two of you must have taken place a long time ago. It's been over nine years since you married Daniel."

"It was ten years ago, when we were both in college," Regina replied in a flat, dull voice that masked her inner turmoil. "He . . . we broke up about a month before I came to work here. Before I met Daniel."

"Well, there you go. After ten years he's probably forgotten whatever it was that caused the split. Why, he may even have forgotten you. In fact, I'm surprised you're making such a big deal out of it. It's ancient history. Forget it."

Pain welled up inside Regina at his words, but she pressed her lips together and fought it down. Still staring out the window she shrugged one shoulder. "It may be ancient history, but I still don't want to see him."

Will muttered a searing expletive. "Look, I'm, sorry if this meeting causes you any embarrassment, but . . . well . . . we just can't call it off. Not now. We need this merger."

With dread, anger, defiance and hopeless acceptance mingling in her light blue eyes, Regina gave him a long silent look. Unable to come up with an answer, she firmed her lips into a thin line and returned her attention to the storm.

The phone on Will's desk rang and he snatched it up and barked something at the person on the other end of the line. Turning out the conversation, Regina folded her arms across her midriff and hugged herself tightly, unconsciously crumpling the letter in her hand. Idly, she watched a man with an umbrella splash across the parking lot below.

What Will didn't understand was that the thing between Robin and herself had not been just a simple college romance. He had been the center of her world, her universe. She had loved him beyond all reason.

From the moment they met, Robin had stirred in her an awareness that she had never experienced before. For weeks after that first meeting, whenever he had been around her, he had stared at her intently, as though burning her image indelibly into his brain. It had excited and intrigued her and frightened her just a little. An army veteran, Robin had been older than the other men on campus, and his maturity, his brooding good looks, and his aloofness, had fascinated her. When he had finally asked her out she had been thrilled. Within weeks, she was head over heels in love, for the first time in her life.

They were together every day but, to Regina's confusion and growing unhappiness, their relationship remained static. Robin kissed and caressed her passionately, and she knew he wanted her, but he always stopped before they reached the point of no return. Regina loved him and longed to tell him so, but because of his restraint she remained silent. Until the night that Robin took her back to his apartment she'd had no idea how deep his feelings were.

Regina trembled as she thought about that night. Even now, after all those years, she could remember every detail, every word. All that evening he had been silent and withdrawn, and when he had asked her if she wanted to go to his apartment, her affirmative reply had not seemed to please him.

She had been tense, and nervous as he led her up the steps to the seedy little garage apartment a couple of blocks off campus. When he opened the door and flipped on the harsh overhead light she had not known what to say. The apartment was only one dismal room, with faded wallpaper, bare, scarred floors, and a few battered pieces of furniture: an iron bed, a sagging, ripped sofa, a card table and two folding chairs, and a dresser with one corner held up by a short stack of bricks. The kitchen was an afterthought that had been crammed into a corner, and the bathroom, such as it was, was barely big enough to turn around in.

"It's . . . it's very nice, Robin," she stammered when he slammed the door behind them.

"It's a dump."

Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the middle of the room. He stood there for a moment, very still, the whirled around. An unruly lock of dark hair fell across his forehead. His face was hard, angry. Determined. "You don't have to stay here, Regina. I'll take you home."

"I-I want to stay, Robin."

Actually, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to or not. The apartment, though appalling, didn't bother her as much as Robin's attitude. He was furious, and she had no idea why.

"Take a good look at this place, Regina," he snapped, flinging his arm out in an angry gesture. "It's all I've got. All I can afford. It won't always be this way. Someday I'm going to be a success, but for right now, this is it. You have to accept that, because if you stay, you know what will happen. And it'll be too late to change your mind then. You'll belong to me. Do you understand that?"

Regina's chest was so tight she could scarcely breathe, but an indescribable joy was building within her. She understood. Oh, yes. She understood a lot of things now. Her eyes warm and swimming with emotion, she held his fierce gaze and walked slowly to him. She stopped just inches away and lifted a hand to gently touch his face. The muscles in his jaw were rigid beneath her fingertips. "I love you, Robin," she whispered. "I want to belong to you. Always."

The words had barely left her mouth when Robin groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her hungrily, the restraints he had placed on himself for the past month giving way like a crumbling dam. His need of her, the intensity of his feelings, the deep longings he could no longer hold in check, all came pouring out, engulfing her, thrilling her. Regina responded with all the love she had to give, eagerly twining her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his. The sweet sensations that welled up inside her were almost painful. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, but the feelings they shared, and when he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed she made no protest. This was Robin, the man she loved, and she could no more withhold her love from him than she could stop the sun from rising.

Robin shook with need as he tenderly undressed her. When she lay naked beside him his blue eyes ran over her, worshipping her. "Oh, sweetheart. You're so beautiful. So perfect," he murmured in an aching whisper.

Regina smiled tenderly. She felt no embarrassment, no shame, just a sense of rightness and pride that she could bring that fierce, glowing look of love and desire to his face.

With frantic haste, Robin removed his own clothes, then stretched out beside her, gathering her close. "I love you, Regina," he rasped urgently, looking deep into her eyes as though willing her to believe him. "I'll always love you."

The desperate entreaty in his voice touched her deeply, and Regina's eyes pooled with tears. Framing his face between her palms she smiled up at him tremulously. "I know, darling. I know." She lifted her head and kissed him. Against his lips, she whispered, "I love you, too."

Robin kissed her with a loving tenderness that pierced her heart. Gently at first, they touched and explored, uttering the age-old words that lovers have exchanged since time began. But soon their kisses became demanding, their caresses urgent. Their need for one another quickly reached a feverish pitch, and when Robin rose above her, Regina opened to him willingly. But she could not stifle the small cry of pain nor keep her body from stiffening when he encountered the delicate barrier, and Robin halted and looked down at her, stunned.

"Regina." Her name was whispered in mingled astonishment and remorse. "Oh, my love, why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But . . . "

Her hands on his back urged him to continue. "Please, Robin. Love me. Please."

Biting his lip, Robin searched her face, then with a groan, complied.

Later, as they lay spent and clinging to one another, Robin raised himself up on his arms and gazed down at her worriedly. "If I had known I wouldn't have . . ." He stopped and his face hardened, his eyes blazing possessively over her love-softened features. "But you're mine now," he declared in a low, fierce voice that sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "And you'll be mine forever."

Forever. Regina sighed and blinked the fog of memory from her eyes. Once again, she looked down at the crumpled letter in her hand and examined the familiar signature. Forever, for them, had lasted all of six months.

Will terminated his conversation, slamming the receiver back into its cradle, and Regina winced.

"Well, what's it going to be?" he demanded, addressing the words to her back. "Do we deal or not?"

The anger he was trying so hard to hold in check saddened Regina. In the ten years that she had known him, Will had never been angry with her before. When she married his brother he and his wife Mary had welcomed her into the family with open arms, and had always treated her like a cherished younger sister. Regina knew that Will's irritation stemmed from his anxiety over the firm's future, and she felt a twinge of guilt that she had added to his worries. Also, though neither relished the idea of giving up control of Colter, Inc., she was well aware that once the decision had been made, Will had begun to look forward to handing over the reins to someone else, to returning to his beloved lab and to his test tubes and burners and endless experiments. She couldn't take that away from him.

In any case, as much as she wanted to deny it, Will was right. Since her husband's death a little over a year ago, profits had been slowly but steadily falling. Both she and Will had done their best to take up the slack, but management simply was not their forte. When the brothers had started the small pharmaceutical firm, twenty years earlier, they had each brought to it their own special talents. Will was a brilliant chemist, but it had been Daniel's business acumen that had built the company into a thriving concern.

At the moment they were still dealing from a position of relative strength, but if the trend continued, and, unfortunately, there was no reason to hope that it wouldn't they would love that advantage. They had to make their move now, or risk going under. And the proposed merger was a good deal, not only for her and Will as co-owners, but for their employees also. If only Robin Locksley weren't involved.

A long sigh escaped Regina, and her shoulders slumped. She had no choice, and she knew it. She'd known it all along. The thought of seeing Robin again had panicked her for a few minutes, but reason was slowly returning. Will was right; they needed this merger. And as treasurer of the company, there was no way she could avoid meeting with Robin.

With grim resignation Regina crossed the room and laid the letter on Will's desk. "All right. We deal. Just don't expect me to like it."

The thump of the windshield wipers grated on Robin's nerves. "Damned miserable weather," he muttered irritably.

Killian Jones drew his eyes from the freeway traffic long enough to glance at his boss. "It's just a spring storm. It probably won't last very long."

Robin looked up at the dark sky and grunted. He shifted his position, unsuccessfully trying to stretch out his long legs. It wasn't the storm that was bothering him, and he knew it. It was this place. Being in Houston always reminded him of Regina. Just thinking her name brought the familiar stabbing ache to his chest, and Robin's face hardened. Dammit! Why did it still hurt, after all this time?

"Anyway, wait until you get a load of the sweet setup at Colter's," Killian continued enthusiastically. "The whole complex was built about five years ago, so they've got the latest equipment and an up-to-date lab. They also own additional acreage around the sight, so there's plenty of room for expansion. But best of all, they're heavily into veterinary medicine. In the western half of the U.S. their brand dominates the field."

"Mmm," Robin replied noncommittally. "And the owners? Have they agreed to our term?"

"Mostly. Except for a few minor points, the preliminary negotiations went very well." Killian flipped the turn indicator and took the next exit off of Interstate 10. Ahead and to the right, set far back from the highway, was the ten-story building that housed the Colter executive offices. Behind it was the sprawling industrial complex. "Will Colter is a chemist; accounting is Mrs. Colter's area of expertise," Killian explained. "Neither wants the responsibility of running the firm, and they both prefer our offer over hiring an outsider to take over."

As Killian turned the rented car into the entrance, Robin darted a quick look at his assistant, and his mouth twisted wryly. Not for the first time, he'd noticed the warmth in Killian's voice when he spoke of Daniel Colter's widow, and he felt a surge of pity for the younger man.

Realizing where the trend of his thoughts was leading him, Robin cursed silently. He didn't want to think about Regina's betrayal, or the hellish turn his life had taken afterwards.

Killian parked the car in a visitor's slot in front of the building, and they made a mad dash through the rain towards the entrance. Inside, an attractive receptionist confirmed their appointment and directed them to the tenth floor. In the elevator, Robin shifted restlessly from one foot to the other, silently cursing Saul Brewster for insisting that he handle the final negotiations. He'd done his damnedest to get out of it, pointing out that Killian had managed just fine this far without his help, and that it was time the younger man got his feet wet. He might as well have been talking to the wind. Saul viewed Colter's as a plum acquisition, and he wanted his top man to tie it up.

Grim determination stamped Robin's rugged features as the elevator doors swished open and he stepped into the reception room on the executive floor. He'd tie it up all right. He was going to be out of this town by the end of the week, even if he had to cram every clause down the Colters' collective throats.

The two men were shown immediately into Will Colter's office. As they crossed the wide expanse of teal-blue carpet, the middle-aged man rose, but the woman occupying one of the chairs in front of the desk remained seated, her back to them. Robin cast a cursory glance in her direction, but then his attention was diverted as Killian made the introduction and he accepted the hand Will Colter extended across the desk.

"How do you do, Mr. Locksley. We've been expecting you." The older man's tone was polite, his handshake firm, but there was a wariness in his eyes that puzzled Robin. It grew more pronounced when he glanced at the woman. "I, uh, believe you know my sister-in-law."

"I do?" Surprised, Robin cocked one brow, then turned to greet the woman . . . and froze.

He just stared, unable to speak, unable to move. He couldn't even breathe. Sitting there looking up at him, her beautiful face calm and remote, her dark eyes cool, was the woman who had haunted him for the past ten years.

"Regina!" Her name was choked out in a strangled voice, but he wasn't even aware of speaking.

"Hello, Robin," she replied quietly.

"You mean you know Mrs. Colter?" Killian's gaze jumped back and forth between them, his face a study in incredulity.

Several seconds ticked by before the question registered on Robin, and even then he was confused for a moment. Distracted, his eyes went briefly to the younger man. "What?" Then it hit him. Mrs. Colter. Regina is Daniel Colter's widow! Pain stabbed through Robin, but rage quickly followed an icy, consuming rage that glittered in his blue eyes as they swung back to Regina. "Oh. Yes, uh ..." He flicked another glance at Killian and smiled coldly. "We . .. met in college."

The remoteness left Regina's face when she turned to the stunned young man. "It was a long time ago. Actually, I'm surprised Mr. Locksley remembers me." She

gestured towards the other chairs, placed in a semicircle in front of Will's desk. "Won't you gentlemen sit down?"

It took every ounce of control that Robin possessed, but somehow he managed to pull himself together. Carefully schooling his features, he took the chair closest to Regina, placed his briefcase on his lap, and snapped it open. As he shuffled through it, his shock began to recede, and his anger grew. She's Daniel Colter's widow! No wonder she's so damned cool. She knew he was coming.

The outer door opened and Graham Hunter, the head of Colter's legal department walked in. "Sorry I'm late," he said, hurrying across to take the chair on the other side of Killian's.

As Will made the introductions Regina watched Robin sizing up the new arrival in that intense, unnerving, steely-eyed way of his, his eyes narrowing on the other man's handsome face, the conservative elegance of his grey suit.

"Would you gentlemen care for some coffee before we get started?" Regina asked politely.

"Sure thing," Killian replied, as both Will and Graham declined the offer.

Robin looked up and met her eyes, and his mouth tightened. How he hated that remote look, that cool politeness in her voice. Dammit! They had been lovers, not casual acquaintances! But then, maybe that's what she wants her brother-in-law to think. Maybe she's even convinced herself of that. "I don't care for any coffee, thank you," he snapped, returning his gaze to the papers in his briefcase. It's probably how she quiets her conscience.

"Well, Mr. Locksley," Will began as Regina rose and walked to the credenza, which held the coffee service. "As we have told you, Regina and I are pleased with your company's proposal on the whole. There are, however, a few items we're concerned about, and others we feel need to be more fully explained."

"I understand," Robin assured him. "And certainly, we are open to negotiation. Within reason, of course." He withdrew the merger proposal and sat his briefcase on the floor beside his chair. "I suggest we start with those items you feel need clarification."

"Fine. First of all there was one point concerning the employees. Let's see, I believe it was on page . . . "

As Will began to flip through the papers on his desk, Robin studied Regina. The tailored navy blue dress she wore was very businesslike, but in no way detracted from the feminine curves it covered. His eyes ran over her full breasts, her narrow waist, then dropped lower, noting the way the fitted skirt revealed the slender curve of her hips, the firmness of her rounded derrière.

Fury welled up inside him. She had no right to look like that! The years had not taken the toll he had expected. Regina was as beautiful at thirty as she had been at twenty. In some ways even more so.

"Ah, here it is," Will announced. "Page nine, paragraph three." He scanned the paper through his bifocals, then looked at Robin over the top of his glasses. "It was our understanding that Brewster's would retain all the current Colter employees, but according to this, that agreement is only binding for one year."

"Mr. Colter, our main reason for wanting to acquire your company is because of your heavy involvement in veterinary medicine. As you know, it's a field that Brewster's has yet to crack. There is little redundancy involved, therefore your valued employees, those who are competent and reliable, are in no danger of losing their jobs." Robin smiled reassuringly but his eyes were steel hard. "But Brewster's doesn't carry dead wood. A year should give us plenty of time to evaluate everyone and weed out those whose performance is below par." His expression said plainly that he wasn't going to budge an inch.

Will looked as though he were about to argue, then thought better of it, weary resignation stamping his features. "I see. Well, I suppose that's fair," he muttered gruffly, and began to search through the papers once again.

Regina placed Killian's coffee on the small table that sat between his chair and Robin's. From the corner of his eye Robin watched her bend over, watched her hair tumble forward over her shoulder like rippling silk. Its sweet fragrance drifted to him. Mingled with it was the scent of her perfume, and the exquisite woman smell that he remembered with painful, sharp clarity.

Heat seared through Robin, and he stiffened, cursing inwardly the desire she could so easily arouse. He didn't want that. He didn't want to feel anything where Regina was concerned. She placed a small sugar bowl and creamer beside the cup and Robin lifted his gaze to her face, his resentment deepening as he studied its classic beauty.

Eyes downcast, her incredibly long lashes cast shadows on her high cheekbones and shielded her dark eyes from view. Her skin was pale but still creamy and flawless, her nose delicately sculpted. Robin's eyes dropped to her lips. They were soft, full, tempting. He remembered how sweet they used to feel against his, quivering and warm, and his jaw clenched.

Suddenly Regina turned her head and their eyes collided and locked. She looked at him steadily for a moment, her impassive dark gaze revealing nothing. Then averting her head, she adjusted the items on the table and murmured something to Killian.

Robin seethed at her calmness.

Striving for control, Regina straightened and swallowed hard. Anger and a disturbing awareness surged through her. Her senses were overwhelmed with Robin. She could see the tiny dark circles of rain on his suit, see the droplets of moisture clinging to his dark blonde hair. The smell of damp wool and lemony cologne and healthy male invaded her nostrils with every breath she took.

Shaken, Regina returned to her seat. Staring straight ahead, she gripped the arms of the chair and breathed deeply. Every nerve in her body was quivering. She hadn't expected him to be pleased to see her, but neither had she expected him to be angry. But he was. She had seen it in his eyes. A chilling, icy fury.

But why? What right does he have to be angry?

She cocked her head and pretended to listen as the four men debated a point, but she hadn't the slightest idea what they were saying. From behind the veil of her lashes she covertly studied Robin. She had forgotten how disturbingly masculine he was. In college there had been a mysterious brooding quality about Robin, a stony reserve, an aura of past pain and struggles overcome that had made him appear both mature and touchingly vulnerable. It had drawn her like a magnet.

But now the vulnerability was gone. In its place was only hardness, a tough, urbane invincibility. Regina's eyes skimmed down over his expensive tailored suit to the polished toes of his shoes. Robin's attire was a far cry from the jeans and sweat shirts he'd worn on campus, she mused thoughtfully. It was obvious that he had achieved the success he had wanted so badly.

But success had not softened him. His body was still lean and hard and tough. His face had a few more lines and creases and was more weathered, but it was still ruggedly appealing, all sharp angles and planes, unyieldingly masculine, with a strong, stubborn jaw, lean cheeks, a bold nose and deep-set, piercing blue eyes that could look right through you. Against her will, a smile pulled at her mouth as she noted the errant lock of hair that, even now, defied discipline and fell across his broad forehead.

Yes, Robin Locksley had changed, but there were still many things about him that were the same. Disturbingly, the same.

Will directed a comment her way and Regina started. With an effort she pulled her mind away from the past and her contemplation of Robin and forced herself to concentrate on what the other were saying. The sooner this merger business was settled, she reminded herself grimly, the sooner she would be rid of Robin.

During the next couple of hours, they slogged through the points at issue, one by one. Through it all, Regina was painfully aware of Robin, sitting just a few inches away. Each time he spoke the deep rumble of his voice jolted through her like a mild electric shock, and she tensed at his slightest move. She longed passionately for the meeting to end and caught herself glancing at her watch several times as she made notes. The hours seemed to drag by, but finally they had covered everything and Robin returned his notes and the merger papers to his briefcase.

"If you don't mind, Will, I'd like Killian to take another look at the books. Afterwards he can go over those inventory figures with you," Robin said decisively, rising to his feet and flexing his shoulders. "And while you're doing that, I'll have a look at the facilities." His gaze shifted to Regina, his blue eyes hard and challenging, and a feeling of alarm feathered down her spine. "You don't mind conducting the grand tour, do you, Regina?"

Regina's first reaction was to refuse. It made more sense for Will to show him around while she went over the books with Killian. And Robin knew it. But the look in his eyes quieted her protest. It was obvious that he thought she would refuse, and equally obvious that he had no intention of letting her.

All right. If he's so determined to prolong the agony, let him, she thought grimly. By not so much as a look or a twitch would she allow him see how much he had hurt her. With cool dignity, Regina rose and headed for the door. "Very well, Robin. We'll start our tour with the lab and the plant, then we'll return here, and I'll show you around the offices."

The strained silence between them remained unbroken as she led the way down the hall. Her stride was brisk, her expression closed. When they stepped inside the empty elevator Regina gazed determinedly at the lighted panel above the doors, impatiently counting off the floors as the cubicle descended.

Robin folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall, watching her. "So . . . how have you been?" he asked quietly.

The deep rumble of his voice, cutting across the thick silence, caused Regina to start, and she flashed him a quick look. She had suspected sarcasm, but his face was expressionless. Giving a tiny shrug, she murmured, "Fine," and returned her attention to the floor indicator. Both her tone and the brevity of her reply were intentionally dampening.

When the elevator doors opened onto the lobby Regina quickly led the way down a corridor and out the back entrance, to the covered walkway that connected the main building with the rest of the complex. The rain had slackened to a fine mist, a gauzy veil of moisture that floated slowly downward, blurring the landscape to a dull ray. Only the sound of grit underfoot and the steady drip-drip of water from the roof broke the taut silence.

"Have you been living in Miami since you left college?" Robin asked as they neared the first of the sprawling buildings.

"Yes. We have another plant on the west coast, but Daniel preferred to live in Florida."

From the corner of her eye Regina saw his mouth thin at the mention of her husband, and she frowned, puzzled. He was angry. She could feel it radiating from him in white-hot waves. But why? What right did he have to be angry? She hadn't been the unfaithful one. His attitude made her resentment soar even higher, and glancing up, she gave him a coolly inquiring look. "So, how's Marian?" she asked, deliberately reminding him of his deceit.

"I wouldn't know," Robin replied in a clipped voice. "We were divorced seven years ago."

The unexpected reply sent a strange mixture of emotions rippling through Regina. She didn't know if she was glad or appalled to learn that Robin was single. Though she had stopped loving him years ago she had always hated the thought of him being married to Marian.

All of her life, Marian had been a thorn in her side. They had grown up together in the small town in Florida, and from grade school on, the other girl had despised her. And envied her. Regina had never understood why. Yet anything Regina had, Marian had wanted-toys, clothes, grades, friends, it hadn't mattered. And later it had been men. During high school and college, whenever any male had shown an interest in Regina, Marian had made a dead set for him. When Robin dropped her, she had been stunned and deeply hurt, but somehow she hadn't been surprised to learn that it had been Marian who had lured him away.

Though she experienced a pang of guilt, Regina could not help but feel a certain amount of vengeful satisfaction that the marriage had not been a success.

"I see. I'm sorry, I didn't know," she murmured insincerely as they arrived at the first of the enormous buildings.

"Don't be. It was a disaster."

Drawn by the strange note in his voice, Regina looked up as Robin reached around her to open the door, but his face wore that hard, implacable look she remembered so well, and she knew the subject was closed. Forget it, she told herself silently. What do you care. It's none of your business anyway.

Ruthlessly subduing the disturbing memories, Regina started her spiel the minute they stepped inside the pristine-white corridor. "As you will see, our lab building is actually divided into several separate and distinct scientific labs. We have on staff a biochemist, an organic chemist, a parasitologist and a pathologist, just to name a few, and each heads his own laboratory. All of this portion of our operation, plus the actual manufacturing, is Will's responsibility."

They made a quick stop in all of the labs, then went on to the next building. She showed him the compression room where powders were formed into tablets, the machines that filled capsules, and the huge glass-lined tanks of liquid medicines from which they filled bottles and aerosol cans.

They stopped briefly to watch giant conveyor belts carry thousands of bottles through various stages. First, they were sterilized, then sorted according to size and usage, then went in several different directions to be filled, labeled, and sealed, all without being touched by a human hand.

Determinedly, Regina walked Robin through every phase of the manufacturing process, rattling off facts and figures as they went, and carefully keeping the talk on a strictly business level. Because he was familiar with the pharmaceutical business, they didn't linger long in any one place, and, after only a few hours, wound up the plant tour by visiting a couple of the vast storage rooms, where both temperature and humidity were rigidly controlled.

From there they returned to the main building, and Regina took him through all the various departments, from legal to marketing, finally ending up back at the executive offices on the tenth floor.

"As Mr. Hunter has probably told you," Regina announced briskly as they stepped off the elevator, "our sales force currently covers a twenty-eight state area, and so, while we are strong, the growth potential is definitely there."

Looking at her through narrowed eyes, Robin noted her remote expression, the rigid set of her shoulders, and his jaw clenched. All afternoon he had sensed the seething hostility behind her cool clipped tone, and it baffled and angered him. What was going on? He was the one who had been dumped on, not her. Where did she get off, putting on that martyred air?

After introducing Robin to two of the vice-presidents, Regina ushered him into a large room furnished with a long, polished cherry-wood table surrounded by more than a dozen plushly cushioned chairs. "And this is our conference room," she announced in the same coolly distant voice.

Hands in his pockets, Robin turned slowly and inspected the room. "Very nice," he commented. Then, slanting her an insinuating look, he added softly, "The whole set up is. But then, it's no more than I expected. We both know you've always had an eye out for the main chance, don't we?"

For the first time in hours, Regina's facade of indifference slipped, and she blinked, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Goaded beyond endurance, Robin ignored her question and asked snidely, "Tell me, Regina, whatever happened to Jefferson Hatter?"

Regina stared at him blankly, puzzled by both the question and his tone. It took her several seconds to figure out who he was talking about. "Jefferson? You mean the Jefferson Hatter who went to the University of Florida with us?" She shook her head. "I haven't the vaguest idea."

Robin tipped his head back and laughed pityingly, a cold, ugly sound that made the fine hairs on Regina's arms stand on end. "Poor Jefferson. So, he didn't make the grade either. Obviously, he didn't know, any more than I, just how important money was to you."

Regina gasped, her eyes going wide. "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" she demanded in a voice edged with anger.

"All this." Robin made a sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating the plush offices and the sprawling complex of buildings visible through the window. "When you latched on to Colter you really hit the jackpot, didn't you Regina? Money. Position. All the finer things in life." He shook his head, his mouth twisting with disgust. "My God! You must have really wanted them badly, to marry a man old enough to be your father. But it all worked out very nicely for you, didn't it," he taunted nastily, ignoring her shocked expression. "Daniel Colter had the good grace to kick the bucket and leave everything to you while you're still young and beautiful. It would seem that crawling into an old man's bed does have its compensations."

The crack of Regina's open palm striking Robin's face sounded like a rifle shot, the force of the blow sending his head snapping back.

It took him only a second to recover. His muttered curse seared the air, and an angry flame leaped in his blue eyes as he made a menacing move towards her.

The unleashed fury that emanated from him would have had most women backing up, but Regina, in too much of a rage to worry about someone else's anger, stood her ground. Her face white, her body shaking with fury, she glared up at him. "Is that what you think?" she spat out, her voice trembling with the force of her emotions. "That I married an old man for his money?" She laughed derisively and shook her head. The look she gave him was filled with scorn. "Daniel Colter? Old? Come with me. I want to show you something."

Without waiting to see if he would follow, Regina marched out of the conference room and down the hall to the oak door which bore her name in discreet gold letters. Impatiently, she flung it open and stalked inside, going immediately to the cherry-wood desk that sat before the wall of glass.

Robin followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. Lingering anger was still evident in his face, but mixed with it was a measure of curiosity and caution. He advanced across the room slowly, his eyes narrowing as he watched her snatch up her phone.

Regina whirled around and stormed towards him, meeting him halfway. Her face was rigid and there was a white line around her set mouth. "Here. This is the old man I married," she said through clenched teeth, shoving the phone in his hand. "And this picture of Daniel was taken only three months before his death. When we married nine years ago, he was thirty-nine, just two years older than you are now. Is that what you consider old?"

Staring down at the picture, Robin felt his chest tighten painfully, his breathing become shallow. He had to stifle the urge to smash the damned thing. The face that smiled back at him was that of a handsome, virile man in his prime. Thick, dark hair swept across a broad forehead, and crinkling laugh lines fanned out from the corners of deep-set blue eyes that twinkled mischievously. The face was lean, strong, intelligent, full of character. Sculpted male lips were curved into a sensuous smile that tempted and beckoned, and Robin felt a burning rage as he wondered how many times Daniel Colter had looked at Regina that way.

Clenching his jaw, he thrust the phone back into her hands. "All right. So, Colter wasn't all that old. He was still rich. Can you deny that you dumped Jefferson because you'd found a richer catch? The same way you dumped me for Jefferson?"

Regina stared at him, her mouth agape. "Are you crazy? I've never even been out with Jefferson," she denied heatedly. "And don't think you can shift the blame for our breakup on me. If you'll recall, I was the one who got dumped."

"Knock it off, Regina. It won't work. I was waiting for you at your sorority house the night you returned from spending the weekend with Jefferson. I saw him carrying in your suitcase."

"What? You couldn't have, because I never . . ." Regina stopped, an arrested expression on her face as a memory from ten years ago flickered in her mind. It had been a Sunday night. The night before she had learned, in the most shocking way possible, that Robin was having an affair with Marian.

"I see you finally remembered," Robin drawled scornfully, and Regina blinked, coming back to the present by slow degrees.

The memory of that time brought with it a bitterness and anger she hadn't known in years, swelling within her until she was trembling with rage, part of which was self-directed. Why? Why does it still hurt after all this time?

Exerting every ounce of control she possessed, Regina lifted her chin and gave him an icy stare. "Yes, I think I do," she admitted with a stony calm that amazed even her. "As I recall, we'd had an argument and I had gone home to visit my father. I had thought I'd give you the weekend to cool off."

"Of course. And you decided to take Jefferson along with you for company, I suppose."

"As I was returning Saturday night my car broke down just outside of town," she continued in a dull monotone, ignoring his caustic comment as though he hadn't even spoken. "First, I called your apartment to see if you could come pick me up, but when I got no answer I called the sorority house. Marian answered and said she would send someone for me. That someone turned out to be Jefferson."

The anger seemed to drain out of Robin in a sudden rush, leaving him pale and shaken. Uncertainty and dread mingling in his eyes, he stared at Regina's cold, remote features. He licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard. "Bu-bu . . . Marian was waiting with me in the lounge. Sh-she would have told me if you had called," he protested half-heartedly. But even as the words left his mouth, Robin remembered Marian excusing herself to answer the phone in the hall, remembered that she had been one an inordinate amount of time, remembered, with a sick sensation in the pit of his stomach, the self-satisfied air she had worn when she had returned to commiserate with him over Regina's unfaithfulness. The sick sensation grew worse as he met the skepticism in Regina's expression, and as the last damning memory slithered through his mind, he closed his eyes and groaned, his hands balling into tight fists at his side. "My God," he said in an agonized voice. "It was Marian who told me you had gone away with Jefferson for the weekend."

"And you believed her?"

The soft, accusing question flailed Robin like a steel-tipped whip, and his eyes snapped open. "When I saw you and Jefferson come in together . . . him carrying your suitcase, I . . . " A look of despair spread over Robin's face, and he spread his hands wide in helpless frustration.

"You immediately accepted everything Marian had told you as gospel," Regina finished for him. "Why? Why, Robin? Why would you take the word of a conniving, hateful witch like Marian without even giving me the benefit of the doubt?"

Robin felt as though he were coming completely unstrung. For ten long years he had held on to his anger against Regina for what he thought she had done to him, nursing it as a defense against the pain. Now, to find out that she was innocent, that the whole thing had been one of Marian's sneaking, vile tricks, was the most devastating thing he had ever experienced. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Marian had engineered the whole thing. He knew from bitter experience just how devious and conniving his ex-wife could be. Utter despair enveloped Robin as he thought of the hurt she had caused, the long, lonely years apart from Regina, years spent trying so hard to hate her. The waste! Oh, God, the waste!

He looked at her, a desperate plea in his blue eyes. "Regina, you've got to understand. It nearly killed me when I thought you'd been with Jefferson. I was hurting so badly I didn't know what to do."

"You could have come to me, Robin. You could have trusted me. Had faith in my love for you." Regina lifted her chin and her lovely face grew hard, her dark eyes narrowing with bitterness. "Instead, you took Marian into your bed that very night," she added softly, accusingly.

A cynical little twitch lifted one corner of her mouth at his look of surprise. "Oh, yes, I knew about that. You see, I came by your apartment on my way to class the next morning. Marian opened the door, wearing your robe."

"Oh my God." The words came out in a whispery groan. Robin had never known pain like he knew in that moment. For the first time, he realized just how much he had hurt Regina, the only woman he had ever loved. He remembered vividly how he had suffered when he believed she had been unfaithful. How much worse it must have been for her, he thought remorsefully, knowing he was involved with Marian, thinking he had dropped her for that bitch. With bitter self-disgust, he recalled the way he had flaunted his relationship with Marian in those few weeks before Regina had left school. Stupid fool that he was, he had been trying to salve his pride by showing her that her desertion meant nothing to him. An intense sadness seemed to permeate to Robin's very soul as he recalled Regina's stricken look whenever she had encountered him with Marian, the way she had always averted her face and hurried on by. At the time it had afforded him a great deal of vindictive pleasure. Now he ached for her, just thinking about it. Staring at her proud, pale face, he longed with all his heart to hold her in his arms and soothe away her pain, but he knew from her expression that she would not welcome his touch. And he didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry. Lord, I'm so sorry, Regina," he declared in an agonized voice. When she made no comment, just continued to stare at him in that cold, unfeeling way, he raked an agitated hand through his hair and added, "That's why you left school, isn't it? Because I had hurt and humiliated you."

"I left school initially because my father had had a heart attack," she replied stonily. "Then, after his death, when I discovered there was no money left, there was no question of returning."

"Oh, Regina, you shouldn't have had to go through that all alone. You should have called me. No matter how things stood between us, you knew I was fond of your dad. I would have come if I'd known." Robin had liked Henry Mills from the moment he had met him, had looked up to him and loved how close father and daughter were. It hurt his heart to think of Henry not being here, of Regina having to bury him alone, when Robin should have been there to help her in her time of need. Instead, he had been a jealous idiot and because of that he had hurt the woman he loved.

The bitterness in Regina's face intensified, and she stared at him for several long moments. Then a small, mirthless laugh spilled from her. "Oh, but I did try to call you, Robin. A few hours before my father died he was asking for you. He couldn't understand why you weren't with me. I stalled as long as I could, but finally I called your apartment." She paused, then added quietly, "A friend of yours answered the phone. He told me you and Marian had just left to get married."

Robin reeled under the impact of her words, his stomach lurching sickeningly. To have heard that news and lost her father all in the same day must have devastated her. Guilt and despair and a deep compassion flooded him. At that moment he would have given anything on earth, everything he possessed, to undo the harm he'd done her.

"Oh, Regina, love, I'm so sorry," he said in a rush, his voice cracking with emotion. "So very sorry. I wouldn't have knowingly hurt you that way for anything. It was all a mistake. A ghastly, stupid mistake." Robin stepped forward, his hand outstretched, his expression pleading. "But I'll make it up to you, sweetheart. Just give me a chance. I'll help you forget all the pain, all the heartache. I swear I will."

To his astonishment, Regina smiled-a disturbingly cool little smile that didn't touch her eyes. "That won't be necessary," she assured him politely as she turned and headed for the door. With her hand on the knob, she paused and added with soft relish, "You see . . . Daniel did that a long time ago."

His face ashen, Robin stood rooted to the spot and watched as the door closed behind her with a soft click.

For a few merciful seconds he was paralyzed. He simply stared at the oak panel with unfocused eyes. But then the numbness began to wear off, and the pain consumed him, rushing up inside, filling every cell, every molecule in his body. It swelled in his chest, making breathing almost impossible. With a groan, Robin closed his eyes and lowered his head, his shoulders slumping. He hadn't cried since he was ten years old, but he felt like crying now. He'd lost her for good, and it was his fault. All his fault.

Several minutes ticked by, but he remained motionless, clenching and unclenching his fists, struggling with the despair and pain. Finally, he raised his head and, with stiff, jerky movements, turned and walked blindly out of the room.

"Hi, Robin. Finished with the tour?" Killian asked amiably when they met in the hall. "Robin? Hey mate, what's wrong?"

Robin walked on by. At the elevator he jabbed the down button and stepped inside, oblivious to Killian's questions or the note of concern in his voice.

In the ladies' room, Regina sat at the marble vanity, forcing herself to breathe slowly and deeply, her head propped in her hands. It no longer matters, she told herself fiercely. It happened a long time ago. It's over. Finished. Knowing why it happened doesn't change anything. Anyway, she had gotten over Robin years ago. He no longer had the power to hurt her.

Determinedly, she lifted her head and rose to her feet. Just as she reached the door she heard Killian frantically calling Robin's name. Regina stopped and listened. Killian's voice grew fainter and more anxious as he moved away down the hall. She heard the ping of the elevator and the soft rattle of the doors sliding shut. Then nothing.

Regina waited a minute longer, but when the silence lengthened she pushed through the door and returned to her office.

She sank down onto the chair behind her desk, leaned her head back against its high back and closed her eyes, willing her agitated breathing to slow, her taut nerves to relax. It was hopeless. Memories she had held at bay for hours now pressed in on her. With sickening clarity, Regina could remember every detail of that awful morning when her world had come crashing down around her.

Like a fool, she had eagerly climbed the rickety steps to Robin's apartment. After the two-day separation, which had seemed endless to her, she had been anxious to see him, certain his temper had cooled by then. There had been no warning. In retrospect, the day had been almost obscenely beautiful. It had been early spring, the morning warm and humid, the blue sky dotted with cotton-ball clouds. Regina recalled smiling at the trill of birdsong that filled the air as she waited for Robin to answer her knock.

At the sound of the door opening, she had turned, and froze, her smile fading at the sight of Marian standing there, clad in Robin's battered terry-cloth robe.

Biting her lip, Regina moaned softly. To this day, she could still see the malicious satisfaction in Marian's eyes, the smug expression that taunted silently. Worse, she could still hear her voice.

"Why, good morning, Regina," she'd drawled hatefully, her mouth curving into a cruel smile. With languid movements, Marian had leaned a shoulder against the door frame and adjusted the oversized robe around her, making sure that Regina realized she was naked beneath the garment. "I'm sorry I can't ask you in, but Robin is still sleeping." She shifted slightly and glanced over her shoulder, and Regina's gaze went past her to the iron bed, where Robin lay sprawled on his back, the tangled sheet barely covering the lower portion of his naked form. "He had a very . . . ah . . . active night," Marian purred. Her smile widened at the look of shock and pain on Regina's face, and she added silkily, "We both did."

With a choked cry, Regina had turned and stumbled down the stairs.

Now, mercifully, she could recall few of the details of the weeks that followed. She had existed in a black void of pain, the hurt overwhelming, the disillusionment soul-crushing. She had moved through the days following the debacle at Robin's door like a shell-shocked victim. It had taken the phone call from their family doctor, telling her of her father's heart attack, to snap her out of her trance.

Tears filled Regina's eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she remembered the last day of her father's life. His constant inquiries about Robin had been like a knife twisting in her heart. From the beginning, her father had approved of him, and had given his blessing wholeheartedly when they had told him of their plans to marry as soon as Robin graduated. She hadn't had the heart to tell him that Robin had tossed her aside like a worn-out shoe. Nor had she been able to refuse when he pleaded with her to call Robin.

The memory of that call brought pain slashing through her, and with a small cry, Regina moved her head in negation against the back of the leather chair.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes. She picked up her phone and looked at the picture of her late husband, and studied it, her forefinger tracing lovingly over the handsome face. Oh, Daniel. What am I going to do? It shouldn't hurt anymore. But it does. It does.

Blinking back tears, Regina hugged the photo of her Daniel. He had been her salvation all those years ago. Alone, grieving, and broken-hearted, she had been in the depths of despair when she started to work for Colter. Inc, a scant few weeks after her father's death. From the very beginning Daniel had made his interest known, but, sensitive to her obvious unhappiness, he had pursued her slowly, carefully. When he had finally coaxed the whole story out of her he had been understanding, sympathetic and warmly supportive and loving. He had made her feel cherished and wanted and needed, worthwhile once again, and gradually her pain had faded.

They were married a year after she had come to work for Colter, Inc. Remembering the small furor that that had caused, Regina smiled. Wealthy, handsome and utterly charming, Daniel had been one of Miami's most eligible bachelors, and a large number of the city's female population had been irate when he forfeited that status. She had loved Daniel dearly. Not in the wild, intensely passionate way she had loved Robin, but with a warmth and depth that was totally satisfying.

And Regina knew in her heart, that if Daniel had lived, Robin's reappearance would not have upset her so. He would have supported her, helped her to put the situation into perspective.

She placed the photo back on the desk and looked at it longingly. "So why can't I do that now?" she murmured. "What am I going to do, Daniel?

With a sigh, Regina leaned back in the chair and cupped her forehead in her hand, slowly massaging her temples with her thumb and fingertips. She knew what she was going to do. What she had to do. Robin was her past-he had no place in her present . . . or her future. She would be polite but distant, and when this business deal was concluded she would put him out of her mind, once again.

"Mr. Locksley! Mr. Locksley, you have several phone messages," the desk clerk called after Robin as he stalked through the hotel lobby. "The man said it was urgent that he speak with you."

Robin ignored him. By-passing the elevators, he climbed the four flights of stairs to his floor. When he entered his suite, he made straight for the small but well-stocked bar in the corner. With an angry twist Robin broke the seal on a bottle of bourbon. He splashed some into a squat glass and tossed it down in one swallow, then refilled it. When that was gone, he picked up the bottle and headed for his bedroom.

Many hours later….

His shoulder was given a rough shake. "Wake up, Robin."

The deep voice reverberated through Robin's skull and the pounding in his temples took on the volume of a hundred jungle drums. Robin's lids lifted partway but the light from the bedside lamp nearly blinded him, and he flung his forearm over his eyes and groaned,

"Put that coffee tray down on the bedside table," the voice ordered, as his shoulder was given another nudge. "It looks like we're going to need it."

Robin knocked the hand away. "Dammit Killian! I told you to leave me alone! Now get out and stay out!" The command was given in a very angry, yet very soft tone, but even so, the sound of his own voice nearly took the top of Robin's head off.

"If you don't haul your carcass out of the sack in the next five seconds, I'll haul it out for you."

Rolling his forearm up a quarter turn, Robin opened his eyes into mere slits and found himself pinned by the piercing black stares of Mr. Brewster and Killian. "Can't a man have a few drinks without you pushing the panic button, for God's sake?"

"I . . . That is . . ."

"Back off, Robin," Sam interceded, coming to the flustered young man's rescue. "Killian did exactly the right thing. A few drinks to drown your sorrows is one thing, but you've been soused for over forty-eight hours. What are you trying to do, pickle your brain? Shape up, man! Pull yourself together."

Robin's mouth tasted like the Third Army had marched through it, and his stomach threatened to turn wrong side out if he so much as moved, but somehow he managed to struggle into a sitting position on the side of the bed. Elbows propped on his knees, he cradled his booming head in his hands. Dimly, he was aware of Sam dismissing Killian, of the door closing, of the soft creak of cushions as the older man settled onto the bedside chair, but all he could think about was that each faint sound drove through his skull like a hot nail.

Several minutes ticked by in silence. When Robin finally raised his head Sam was giving him a sympathetic look tinged with amusement. "You really tied one on didn't you?"

Looking down at his creased clothes, Robin ran a hand over the raspy stubble covering the lower half of his face. "Is that what happened? It feels more like I stepped in front of a truck."

Chuckling, Sam poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "Here, drink this."

After very cautiously consuming a half a pot of coffee and two aspirin, Robin began to believe that he might live after all.

"Want another cup?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

Sam refilled the cup Robin held out, then settled back in the chair and watched him cautiously sip the black brew. The older man's elbows were propped on the chair arm, his hands clasped, one forefinger tapping meditatively against his mouth. His narrowed eyes fixed on Robin's face, he said softly, "So . . . Mrs. Colter is the woman from your past."

Robin's head jerked up, his startled expression all the answer Sam needed. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out. Killian told me that something happened at Colter's to set you off, and since the merger is moving along as smooth as greased glass it had to be something personal. Besides, I always knew that here was someone in your past, someone who was important to you. And I sure as hell never believed that Marian was the love of your life."

"Hardly!" Robin snorted, his mouth twisting. He swirled the cup of coffee absently and stared at the shining black surface. "But you're right about Regina. Ten years ago, I loved her more than life itself." He drained the coffee in one long swallow and set the cup on the bedside table. There was a film of moisture in his red-rimmed eyes when his gaze returned to Sam, and in a voice that was husky with emotion he added, "I still do."

"Did she love you?"

"Yes. Oh, yes. I was one hell of a lucky man. I had it all. And like a fool, I threw it away."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Sighing, Robin sat forward and propped his elbows on his thighs and stared at his hands, dangling between his knees. Sam Brewster was more than just his boss. He was friend, mentor, and the closest thing Robin had ever had to a father. Even so, it was difficult to force the words out.

Lifting both hands, Robin rubbed them wearily over his face, the dark stubble rasping against his palms. "What do you do when you find out you've hurt someone so badly, so deeply, you can't stand to look at yourself in a mirror?"

Sam's brows rose at the bitterness in Robin's voice, but he merely watched impassively as the younger man rose and walked to the window. Absently rubbing the back of his neck, his expression bleak, Robin stared out at nothing. Finally, without turning around, he began, his voice a dull, lifeless monotone as he related, with brutal honesty, both the events of ten years ago, and his recent meeting with Regina.

When he was done, Sam gave a long, low whistle. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Do? What can I do? Regina will never forgive me. And I can't blame her."

"So, you're just going to give up? You're going to spend the rest of your life mourning your lost love? Like some whipped cur?"

Robin whirled around, his face like thunder. "Dammit, Sam what choice do I have? If I could undo . . . "

"But you can't change the past, my friend, so all you have to work with is the present," Sam cut in sternly. "Do you love the woman, or not?"

"Yes! Of course, I do!"

"Do you want her in your future?" Sam pressed relentlessly.

"Yes, but . . . "

"Then you're going to have to win her all over again." When Robin would have argued, Sam silenced him with a raised hand. "No one said it would be easy, but if she really means that much to you, what other choice do you have? Besides, I've never known you to back away from a challenge. Don't tell me you're going to start now."

His fists unconsciously clenching and unclenching at his sides, Robin's face worked with emotion as anger, despair, guilt and hope warred within him. "I'd like nothing better than to win Regina back, but I doubt that it's possible." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and cupped the back of his neck, throwing a distraught look at the ceiling. "Hell, after what I did, I don't deserve to have her."

"Ahh, now we're getting down to the crux of the matter," Sam murmured sagely. "You don't think you're worthy of Mrs. Colter." He returned Robin's annoyed look with a grin and shrugged. "Hell, you're probably right. So, I guess you're just going to have to slink away with your tail between your legs," he paused to let the insult soak in, then added softly, "and let someone else have her."

"No!" The word exploded from Robin like a gunshot, and Sam's brows rose.

"No? But surely you don't expect her to remain single? A lovely, rich young widow? There's bound to be some nice, deserving young man out there who'd be only too happy to console her."

"Over my dead body," Robin snarled, his face almost purple with rage. "She's mine! I'll . . ."

The smug grin spreading over Sam's face halted the tirade in mid-sentence. In that instant it hit Robin that he had been well and truly manipulated . . . and by a master. Sam Brewster was a hard-nosed, crusty old bachelor, but he had more common sense and a keener understanding of human nature than anyone Robin knew.

A reluctant smile slowly curved his mouth. "All right, you underhanded old fox. I won't give her up without a fight. But you're going to help."

"Oh? And just how am I going to do that?"

"You'll find out." Robin's shoulders squared and, as he headed for the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt on the way, his blue eyes took on that steely quality that Sam knew so well. "Right now, I'm going to shave and shower and change clothes. After that, we'll talk strategy."

The man in the chair settled back with a satisfied smile.

The minute Regina saw the Calla Lillies, she knew. She jerked to a halt, still two feet from her desk, and stared at the exquisite, white flowers, a cold finger of fear tracing down her spine. Her heart began to beat with a slow, heavy rhythm.

Calla Lillies. Ten years ago, they had been the only flowers that Robin could afford to buy her. She had loved them then. Now they filled her with a dark foreboding.

Stiffly, Regina walked behind her desk, opened a drawer, and dropped her purse inside, never taking her eyes from the bunch of flowers. They were in a dainty cut-crystal vase. Their delicate fragrance drifted to her nostrils, and, unable to resist, she reached out and ran her finger over a velvety petal.

"I hope you still like them."

The deep, husky voice in the doorway brought Regina's head snapping up, and her chest tightened painfully at the sight of the man standing there. Yet she wasn't surprised. "What are you doing here, Robin?" she demanded with as much cool indifference as she could muster.

Robin stepped inside, closed the door and leaned back against it, his hands still on the knob. His expression was bland, unreadable, but his eyes held a warmth that unnerved her. "I'll be running this branch for a while," he answered quietly, watching her.

"You? Bu-but that's crazy! You're Sam's fair-haired boy. The number-two man in Brewster Pharmaceuticals. We're small potatoes."

"We want to be sure the change-over goes smoothly." Robin pushed away from the door and strolled towards her. He was dressed in a superbly tailored three-piece charcoal suit, which emphasized the fitness of his lean, rangy body. Everything about him shrieked money and power and sensuality, and for the first time in her life, Regina was frightened of him.

Ignoring the chairs, Robin walked to the side of her desk and braced his hip against it. He reached with one finger and idly ruffled the bouquet. "Besides, this is where you are." He looked up, his gaze locking with hers, and added softly. "How can I court you unless I'm where you are?"

His words hit her like a blow to the stomach, and Regina dropped into her chair, stunned. Gripping the arms, she closed her eyes and drew several deep breaths. She felt like such a fool. She should have known!

Ten days ago, when Sam Brewster took over the final stages of the negotiations, explaining that Robin was needed elsewhere, she had been profoundly relieved. After her run-in with Robin, followed by two days of silence, she had been afraid that she had botched the whole deal . . . and at times, when she thought of having to face him again, equally afraid that she hadn't. Sam's sudden appearance had seemed like a reprieve handed down from the powers that be.

Reprieve my foot! It had all been part of a carefully thought out plan. And like an idiot, she had fallen for it! Regina's mouth compressed into a firm line as she shook her head at her own gullibility.

Sam was a shrewd but amiable businessman, and by the end of the week, they had wrapped up their deal to the mutual satisfaction of all concerned. She and Will had each received a large block of Brewster stock and seats on the board. In addition, they had signed contracts to remain in their current positions for at least three years. When Sam had told them he would be installing a general manager from among his staff she had not been worried. Robin, as Sam Brewster's ramrod and personal assistant, was much too big a cog in the Brewster organization to bother with the day-to-day running of their newly acquired veterinary branch. At least, that was what she had told herself.

"You're wasting your time, Robin. What we had is over. Finished. We're not the same two people anymore. You can't expect to just walk back into my life and take up where you left off."

"I love you, Regina. I've never stopped loving you. And I'm going to win you back," he said quietly, decisively. "No matter how long it takes."

His dauntless persistence unnerved Regina but she hid her reaction behind a coldly contemptuous expression. She knew Robin Locksley. Show him the least bit of weakness and he would hammer away at it. She clenched her hands together tightly in her lap and stared back at him, her light blue eyes like chips of ice. "That's too bad, Robin. Because, you see, I don't love you. I won't love you," she stressed with soft forcefulness. "It's just too painful."

The spasm of sheer agony that flickered over Robin's face was quickly hidden, his features hardening into a rigid mask of determination. But Regina had seen the betraying reaction, and, though she found it disturbing, she could not subdue the feeling of fierce satisfaction that exploded inside her.

"You loved me once," he insisted quietly. "I can make you fall in love with me again."

"No. It won't work, Robin. I'm not the same naive, twenty-year-old innocent you knew. I'm a woman-ten years older and a hundred times wiser. It would be utterly foolish to even consider renewing our relationship. Too much has happened. Too many things that can't be undone."

"We'll start fresh. Forget about the past," he argued, planting both hands on the desk top and leaning toward her, his face taut with anxiety and purpose. "What we had was beautiful and special, and we can have it again, Regina. I know we can." His blue eyes roamed over her, intent and warmly possessive. "I remember how it was, Regina," he said in low, husky voice. "Every tiny detail. The way you melted in my arms, the warm satin feel of your skin against mine, the sweet joy when our bodies were joined together." His gaze dropped to her trembling lips. "Even now, I can still remember the taste of you, the exquisite feminine scent of you." His eyes grew heavy-lidded and he leaned closer. His breath feathered across her skin in warm little puffs that sent shivers of sensual awareness rippling through Regina. "We belong together, love," he whispered. "We always have. We always will."

"No!" Regina shouted, as much in denial of her body's helpless response as to the evocative words. Her heart was slamming against her ribs and a throbbing heat was spreading through her body. Gritting her teeth against the unwanted physical attraction, she said tightly, "Don't you see that even if I still had any feelings for you, which I assure you I don't, I'd never be able to forget that after only two months in her bed you couldn't wait to marry Marian." Her eyes flashed with hurt and something that looked very much like hatred. "As I recall, you refused to even consider marrying me until after I graduated."

A look of surprise altered Robin's expression, and he sucked in his breath, his eyes widening. Then the surprise changed to dread and he shook his head slowly. "Oh, Regina, I thought you knew," he said softly, contritely, "Marian was pregnant, that's why I married her."

It was like a blow to the heart. Regina could feel herself sway, feel the blood drain from her face, feel her lungs stop functioning as the twisting pain ripped through her. Inside she was trembling, but she stared back at him, valiantly struggling to hide her reaction behind a cool expression. Why? Why does it still hurt so much? She cried in silent despair. Clenching her hands together in her lap, she cleared her throat and said tightly, "I see. And the child?"

"A boy. His name is Roland. He's nine and bright as a button," Robin said with a fatherly pride that cut Regina to the bone. She drew in a shaky breath and bit down hard on her inner lip. She had wanted so badly to have his child. Daniel and her had decided to wait, and now it was too late.

"When Marian and I were divorced, eight years ago, I received complete custody. As soon as school is out, Roland will be joining me here."

"And you honestly think that we can pick up where we left off?" She looked at him pityingly across the width of the desk and shook her head. "Can't you see? Your child would be a constant reminder of your unfaithfulness."

"He's not to blame, Regina. He's just a child."

"Yes. He's Marian's child. I could never forget that."

Her words scored a direct hit. She saw it in his eyes, heard his sudden intake of breath. As she watched, his head drooped between his braced arms and his whole body slumped with dejection. Something stirred within her- something very much akin to pity or compassion-but Regina resolutely thrust it aside. She couldn't afford those emotions where Robin was concerned.

At last he straightened. Rubbing the back of his neck wearily, he turned and walked to the glass wall behind her desk. The silence stretched between them for several minutes, but he just stared out, squinting his eyes against the reflected glare of the sun bouncing off the windshields and the tops of cars in the parking lot. Regina fiddled with a pencil on her desk.

"Maybe . . ." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, the retraced his steps and folded his long body into one of the leather chairs in front of her desk. Holding her gaze, he started again. "Maybe you would understand better if I told you why I did what I did ten years ago."

"You've already told me. You didn't trust me. You believed Marian's lies because you didn't have enough faith in me."

"No. It wasn't that I didn't have enough faith in you," he corrected quietly but firmly. "I didn't have enough faith in myself."

"You?" Regina almost hooted with laughter. Robin was, and always had been, the most self-assured person she knew. Ten years ago, his maturity and confidence had made him stand out among the younger men at college. It had been one of the things that had attracted her to him.

"It's true," He assured her when he saw the surprise and skepticism that flickered across her face. "Oh, I never had any trouble when it came to other things, but somehow I could never quite believe that someone with a background like mine could win a woman like you. When you're the kid from the wrong side of the tracks, and the son of the town drunk to boot, you don't expect to wind up with a princess."

Regina became very still. Ten years ago, Robin had avoided discussing his childhood. Whenever she had brought it up he had always changed the subject. When she persisted, he had told her sharply that his parents were dead and that he didn't want to talk about it. She had let the matter drop, but the nagging hunch that there was more behind his reluctance than just grief had persisted.

Pain and a sick dread were reflected in the uncertain glance he cast her as he shifted in his chair. "I don't even remember my mother," he continued in a grim voice, his eyes trained on a spot just beyond her left shoulder. "She took off with some guy when I was little. Not that I blame her. My old man was mean as sin when he was drunk-which was most of the time. I learned early it was best to stay out of his way." He shrugged, his mouth twisting. "Sometimes I succeeded, sometimes not."

Resting his ankle on his other knee, Robin idly fingered the knife-edged crease in his trousers. His brows drew together. "The last time he came at me with his fists I was sixteen, and bigger than he was, and I'd had enough. I knocked him flat on his back and left. I've never been back."

Something gave way inside Regina, a crack in the defensive wall she had built around her heart. The thought of a young Robin, neglected and abused, living in heaven knows what kind of conditions with that brute of a man brought a tight, achy feeling to her chest.

"I bummed around the country for a couple of years before I finally realized that if I didn't pull myself together and do something with my life I'd end up just like my old man. So, I joined the service, took advantage of the programs they offered and managed to pass my high school equivalency test. By the time my hitch was up I knew what I wanted out of life and what I had to do to get it."

"And you succeeded," Regina pointed out, her cool expression masking her inner turmoil. "Extremely well. How can you claim to still be unsure of yourself?"

"I never doubted my capabilities, or that I would eventually achieve my goals. And I can hold my own in high-powered business and social circles. But those are acquired skills, learned through study and hard work and practical application. Underneath all those layers I'm still the scruffy kid from the wrong side of town. You can't change your past. Where you came from."

Regina frowned, but before she could voice a protest, Robin was speaking again. "I remember very clearly something that happened when I was about seventeen. It was Christmastime and I was in Boston, I think. I was hungry, broke, had no job and no prospects of getting one. I was walking through a mall"-he paused and laughed shortly, shaking his head at the memory-"mainly to keep warm. There were shoppers everywhere, and in one of the store windows several men were putting up a tree. I remember standing there for hours watching, fascinated. When they were finished they topped it off with an angel, dressed in white with long hair and dark eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." He looked up suddenly, his eyes capturing hers. "The first time I saw you, you reminded me of that angel-delicate and beautiful-and out of reach."

The crack in Regina's defenses widened, and she stirred restlessly under his penetrating stare. "I'm not an angel, Robin," she denied firmly. "Or a princess. True, our backgrounds are different; I had loving parents and financial security, but so do many others. That doesn't make me special."

A crooked smile tilted his mouth and he gazed at her warmly. "Doesn't it? You were to me. I loved you from the start and couldn't believe my luck when you loved me back. Deep down inside I think I kept expecting something to go wrong. That's why I was so jealous and possessive. And why I reacted the way I did when I saw you with Jefferson."

He shook his head sadly at her confusion. "Haven't you ever wanted something so much that when you finally got it you were afraid you'd lose it?" he asked earnestly, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "And eventually, because you were so afraid, you did?"

Regina met his silent plea with an impassive stare. A lot of things were clear now. Clear and sad and regrettable. But it didn't change what had happened. It didn't wipe out the years and the pain. Finally, she released her breath in a long sigh. Her mouth grim, her eyes compassionate but determined, she shook her head. "I'm sorry that you went through all that, Robin, but-"

"Dammit, Regina! I want your understanding, not your pity!" he flared. "I didn't tell you that story to make you feel sorry for me!"

"I know what you want from me Robin," she snapped back, meeting his anger unflinchingly. "And the answer is still no." In the silence that followed she sighed again, her face softening. "But I do understand. At least . . . I do in my head. My heart is a different matter, and that's where the scars are. I'm sorry, Robin, but the hurt is just too deep."

Unblinking, he stared at her for several moments, his blue eyes were fathomless. "Love can heal even the deepest wounds, Regina," he said quietly. Smiling, he rose and started for the door. When he reached it he paused and looked back at her. "But don't worry. I won't push. I've loved you for a very long time. I can wait, however long it takes."

"We all deserve a second chance, Regina."

"Robin." Her commanding tone stopped him before he could turn away. Regina got to her feet. Her gaze was direct and challenging and there was a militant tilt to her chin. "I don't have to put up with this, you know. And I'm warning you, if you persist I'll leave, not only the company, but Florida. I'll go somewhere where you'll never find me."

Whatever reaction she had expected, it certainly wasn't the slow, self-assured grin that spread across his face. Watching it, she felt a prickly sensation feather across her skin.

"No, you won't," he said confidently. "You signed a three-year contract, remember."

"I'll break it."

"You do, and five minutes after you walk out the door every last Colter employee will be given his walking papers," he stated in a calm, level voice that somehow added a chilling degree of menace to the threat.

Regina sucked in her breath, her eyes growing wide. "You're bluffing," she gasped.

"Don't count on it."

Stunned, she sank down onto her chair and stared at him. His grin was gone, his expression now hard and determined. Unyielding. "You planned this, didn't you? Will and I thought we were getting such a good deal, but it was really just a trick? A little insurance for you?"

"I don't want to use force of any kind, Regina, but I will if I have to." His voice was soft and understanding, but his face remained implacable. "And before you get the bright idea to go over my head and complain to Sam, I may as well tell you that he knows the whole story, and he'll back me to the hilt."

As though turned to stone, Regina sat and stared at the door for a long time after it had closed behind him.

Regina pushed through the plate-glass doors and strode briskly to her car. When she had slid into her Mercedes Benz, she tossed her briefcase and purse onto the passenger seat she closed her eyes, drew a deep breath, then let it out in a long, heartfelt sigh. Thank heaven it was Friday. She had never welcomed a weekend as much as she welcomed this one. Two whole days of peace and quiet. No pressures. No tension. No emotional undercurrents constantly tugging at her. No Robin.

The object of her thoughts stepped out of the building at that moment and Regina quickly started her car, almost burning rubber as she backed out of her slot and peeled out of the parking lot. In the rearview mirror she saw Robin standing beside his rented car, staring after her. His feet were braced apart, his hands on his hips, pushing back the coat of his gray, suit. As though he knew she was watching him, he smiled and waved.

So far, as he had promised, he had made no attempt to pressure her into renewing their relationship, but he had let her know in small, subtle ways that he had meant every word, that he intended to make her his. It was there in his eyes whenever he looked at her, in the warm timbre of his voice when he spoke to her.

It was also obvious from the way he bristled when another man so much as came near her. Especially Graham Hunter. For some reason, Robin had taken an intense dislike to him, and made no effort to hide it. Regina frowned as she recalled the humiliating scene that occurred in her office just three days ago. She'd been working at her desk when her door opened, and Graham stuck his head inside.

"Hi, Regina. Got a minute."

"Sure. Come in and have a seat," she'd replied, motioning towards the chairs in front of her desk.

He had barely settled onto the leather seat when the connecting door between her office and what used to be Daniel's, opened and Robin walked in. "What are you doing in here, Hunter?" he asked bluntly, scowling.

Graham's brows rose in surprise at Robin's tone but he answered calmly. "I have a few matters I wanted to discuss with Regina."

"Are they financial?"

"Well . . . not precisely, but . . ."

"Then bring them to me. From now on Mrs. Colter will only be handling matters pertaining to accounting or finance. So, don't waste her time with anything else. Business or personal." His voice was clipped, his tone hard and insulting.

Regina couldn't believe her ears. "Now see here, you can't just . . ."

"On your way out, Hunter, stop by my secretary's desk," Robin instructed, cutting across her angry protest as though she hadn't spoken. "She'll give you an appointment."

It was a clear dismissal, and after a stunned moment Graham rose awkwardly and mumbled, "Yes, I'll do that," then turned and headed for the door, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Of all the rude, uncalled for . . ." Robin sputtered to a stop and glared at Robin, so angry she could barely think. "Why on earth did you do that?"

Robin gave her a long, steady look. "I think you know exactly why I did it," he told her in a soft, vaguely dangerous voice. With that, he turned and walked back into his office.

Regina's hands tightened on the wheel and her mouth compressed into a thin line. Oh, yes, she knew. At the time she hadn't, but she'd finally figured it out. It was plain jealousy. Robin was determined to win her back, but until he did, he didn't want another eligible man within shouting distance of her.

She shook her head disgustedly. The man's tenacity was amazing. She had tried in every way she could to discourage him. During the past five days she had been alternately cold, spiteful, indifferent, and sarcastic, but he had merely smiled through it all, the look in his eyes telling her he had seen through her tactic.

But not all of her animosity was deliberate. His presence made her constantly on edge. It irritated her that he was occupying Daniel's office, that during staff meetings he sat in Daniel's chair at the head of the conference table, that it was Robin making the decisions, asking the questions, giving the orders.

It was irrational, she knew. The whole point of allowing Brewster's to absorb the company was to save it, and Robin certainly appeared to know what he was doing, but that didn't stop her resentment from bubbling over. Not two hours ago, she had taken a verbal potshot at Robin. When he had suggested that they hire another agency to handle their advertising she had been unable to stop herself from responding with stinging sarcasm.

"Well, I must say, you're certainly consistent. When something doesn't please you, you quickly replace it." She'd smiled nastily and snapped her fingers. "Off with the old, on with the new. You never change, do you, Robin?"

The jibe had struck a nerve, and he'd flinched. His expression shuttered, he had stared at her intently for a long moment, then said quietly, "Not about some things, no."

Recalling the scene, the unsettled feeling in the pit of Regina's stomach grew worse. The incident had been just one of many, and she didn't understand it. Every day she had told herself that she would put the past behind her, that she would deal with Robin in a cool, businesslike manner, yet she couldn't seem to resist slipping the knife in and giving it a little twist every now and then.

Why didn't Robin get angry? she asked herself as she took the Memorial Drive exit off the freeway. Her barbs were certainly stinging enough. There were times when even she grew angry with herself for giving in to the compulsive need to strike back at him. Yet Robin remained unruffled. No matter how cold she was, no matter how cutting her comments, he was attentive, utterly polite, and maddeningly patient.

And every morning, a fresh bouquet of flowers appeared on her desk.

Frowning, Regina drove into the underground parking garage at the elegant high-rise apartment building where she lived and brought her car to a halt in her assigned space. She quickly gathered up her purse and briefcase and climbed from the car, slamming the door behind her. Another car came down the ramp and parked one lane over from her, but Regina was too preoccupied to notice.

Well, patience was a finite virtue, she told herself stoutly, her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she marched towards the elevator. No one had an inexhaustible supply. Eventually Robin's would come to an end, and when it did he would give up. He would have no other choice.

Behind her the sound of hurrying footsteps echoed through the cavernous garage, and when the elevator doors opened Regina stepped inside and automatically pressed the button that held them open. Her eyes were on the selection panel when the man rushed inside. Regina pressed the button for her floor, and as the doors slid shut she turned toward the cubicle's other occupant. "What floor do you . . ."

She stopped cold, her breath drawing in sharply. "Robin! What are you doing here?" she demanded when she finally found her voice.

Robin smiled and leaned against the metal wall, folding his arms across his chest. His gray eyes skimmed over her like an intimate caress. Amusement lurked in their depths as he observed the outrage building within her. Cocking his brows, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a sound the elevator halted and the doors opened onto the lobby.

Another resident, a stout woman in her late fifties, stepped inside and pushed the button for the thirty-fifth floor. Regina snapped her mouth shut and gritted her teeth, sending Robin a furious look behind the woman's back. He gave a little shrug and returned her glare with a bland smile, which only made her temper soar higher.

By the time they reached the thirty-fifth floor she was about to pop. The instant the doors closed behind the woman, Regina turned on Robin and hissed, "Just what the devil do you think you're doing?"

"Why, riding in an elevator. What else?" he answered innocently.

Regina was not amused. "Robin, I won't stand for this kind of harassment. I must work with you and be around you at the office, but I will not let you barge into my private life." The elevator reached the top and when the door slipped open Regina put her hand on it to hold it, and gave Robin a hard, level look. "If you're smart, you'll take this elevator back to the garage and leave. Otherwise I'll be forced to call the security guards, and have you thrown out."

She stepped into the short hall, her back ramrod straight, and started for the door marked 40A. Three steps away she realized that Robin was right on her heels and she halted abruptly, almost colliding with him when she whirled around. "Robin, have you lost your mind? You cannot follow me home like this!"

He was so close she could smell his cologne, and suddenly Regina's chest constricted painfully. He smiled down at her, his look warm and intimate. "I'm not following you, love. As much as I love you, I'm not foolish or that desperate. Not yet, anyway." He shrugged negligently. "I'm just going home. It's been a hard day and I'm tired."

Regina's shocked stare went from him to the door marked 40B across the tiny hallway from hers, then back to Robin. "But that's impossible! There are only two penthouses up here, and the other one belongs to the Guinns."

"Who are, as of last weekend, on an extended tour of Europe," Robin said in a confident tone that sent a cold foreboding slithering down Regina's spine. "I've leased the place from them. I moved in last Sunday."

"What?"

Her jaw dropped, and with a soft chuckle, Robin placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted it. After giving her cheek a pat, he swung away to unlock the door opposite hers, and stepped inside. Turning to close it, he paused and smiled slowly. "Be seeing you, neighbor."

Regina stood as though turned to stone, staring at the closed door, her eyes wide and glazed with shock. Robin was going to live here? Right across the hall from her? The two of them were going to be alone, isolated on the top floor of a forty-story building?

The thought sent panic sneaking through Regina, and with a desperate little moan, she turned and struggled to unlock her door, practically tumbling inside when it finally gave way beneath her shaking hands.

Quickly, she slammed it shut, flipped the deadbolt and attached the chain, then turned and hurried across the entranceway to the shallow steps that led down to the sunken living room. "He can't do this to me," she muttered tightly, tossing her briefcase and purse onto the sofa. Twisting her hands together, she paced back and forth across the spacious room, her high heels sinking deep into the plush pile of cream carpet. "He can't just walk in and take over my life this way!" The words seemed to bounce mockingly back at her from the pale cream walls, and with a groan, Regina abandoned her pacing and went to stand by the terrace doors.

In the distance the skyline of downtown Miami glittered against the dusky blue sky of early evening. Thousands of car headlights strung out on the freeways like ropes of diamonds, and here and there street lamps began to flicker on as darkness settled silently over the city, Regina's chest felt tight, as though it were being squeezed by a giant iron fist. She had looked on this place as her bolt hole, her sanctuary. Raking an agitated hand through her hair, she sighed heavily. What a foolish bit of self-delusion that had been. For five nights the man had been right across the hall, and she hadn't even known it.

She had been so positive that she could handle Robin. But now her confidence was badly shaken by ease with which he had managed to invade every area of her life. She felt threatened. Cornered.

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands at her sides. She didn't want Robin in her building, in her company, or in her life, but like it or not, he was in all three, and there didn't seem to be a solitary thing she could do about it.

The telephone rang and Regina jumped as if she'd been touched with an electric prod. She whirled around and stared at it warily. Robin had discovered where she lived, no doubt he had her phone number also. Indecision held her still for a moment, but on the fifth ring she made an irritated sound, stalked across the room to the small rosewood desk, and snatched up the receiver.

"Hello."

Silence followed her terse greeting. "Regina, is that you?" Mary Colter questioned hesitantly.

Sagging with relief at the sound of her sister-in-law's voice, Regina sighed and sank down onto the desk chair. Instantly her voice softened and warmed. "Oh, Mary. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so abrupt. I'm just tired and grumpy, I guess."

"I figured, what with the change-over and all, you'd probably be running yourself ragged this past week, and from the sound of it, I'd say I was right."

"Mmm, it has been a little hectic," Regina agreed, absently rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"Then how about taking a break and joining us for dinner tomorrow night? You can unwind and relax and forget about business for a while."

"Sounds great," Regina agreed readily. At the moment, anything that would take her out of Robin's orbit for a whole evening would have met with her approval.

"Good," Mary replied in a tone of brisk satisfaction that brought a smile to Regina's face.

"Fine. I'll see you at seven, then."

The smile remained on Regina's face as she returned the receiver to its cradle. She sat for a moment staring at it, feeling the tension slowly drain out of her. As always, just talking with her practical, down to earth sister-in-law helped her to put things back into perspective. Robin could court her all he wanted, but he couldn't force her into a relationship. In her panic, she had lost sight of that for a few moments.

Regina rose and started for the bedroom, her step lighter than it had been just a short while ago. The more she thought about it, the more she was looking forward to spending an evening with her in-laws. "A good dose of Mary's common sense is just what you need, my girl," she told herself as she stripped out of her clothing and stepped into the shower.

The stinging spray eased the remaining tension from Regina's body, and when she had finished she put on her gown, and wrapped herself up in the silk robe around her.

Bored with television, Regina turned off the set. Carrying her mug of hot chocolate with her, she wandered over to the French doors and stepped out onto the terrace. She crossed to the low brick wall and rested her forearms against the top, cradling the steaming mug between her palms. A soft wind blew in, caressing her cheeks and lifting the long strands of hair from her shoulders. It gently stirred the potted geraniums scattered about the terrace, sending their pungent scent wafting through the night. The moon was a thin curving line of silver hanging in the sky but the stars were brilliant, glittering like diamonds against black velvet. There were no sounds-only the quiet and the darkness and the wind.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

Regina gasped and jerked around. The remains of her hot chocolate splashed onto the floor. "Robin! What are you doing here?"

Her eyes went beyond him to the high brick wall that separated her terrace from the Guinns, and to the gate in its center, which now stood open. She had forgotten about it, mainly because, in all the years that she and Daniel had lived here, no one had ever used that entrance uninvited.

"I came out to enjoy the night, the same as you," Robin replied, casually leaning his hip against the wall beside her. "Moonlight is always more enjoyable when you share it with someone."

"I see I'm going to have to get a lock for that gate," she stated coldly, giving him a withering look.

Robin shrugged. "Suit yourself. I can just as easily climb over."

Clamping her lips together, Regina placed the empty mug on the table and returned her gaze to the night sky. The clean smell of masculine soap and aftershave drifted to her on the soft breeze, tantalizing her nose and stirring her senses. It irritated her that he could draw a response from her so easily, but she was powerless to control the pulsing awareness that tingled through her, or the sudden heavy pounding of her heart.

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Robin's low-voiced question drew a gasp from Regina, and she shot him an exasperated look. "No. I most certainly will not. Besides," she added coldly, turning her attention to the stars once again, "I already have plans."

She felt him stiffen beside her and waited for his anger, but it never came. After a tense pause, he pressed on in a slightly harder voice. "All right, how about Sunday night?"

"No."

"Monday?"

"Robin, please!" Regina snapped. "Why don't you just give it up? It's hopeless. I've told you-what we had is one. There's nothing left." Tilting her chin, she met his warm gaze defiantly, her cool expression belying the tumult that raged within.

Robin watched, fascinated, as the breeze tugged a pale strand of hair across her face. "Isn't there?" he asked in that deep, velvety voice as he reached out and smoothed the lock back into place, running his warm fingertips lovingly over the satin skin of her cheek. "Then why do you tremble when I touch you? Why do your pupils go wide whenever I get close to you?" He lifted his other hand and touched the pulse point that throbbed in her neck, and his voice dropped another notch. "Why does your heart race?"

His touch sent fire streaking through her. Regina stared back at him helplessly, her chest tight, her blood surging thickly through her veins. She was trembling so violently that she was terrified her legs wouldn't hold her up. "I . . . I won't deny that I still find you physically attractive," she whispered weakly, refusing to give in to the primitive desire his touch evoked. "But it means nothing."

"Really?" Robin's mouth curved into an amused smile as his hands moved to cup her face, his fingers sliding sensuously into the thick silk of her hair. "Let's see, shall we," he whispered against her lips just before his mouth opened over them.

The kiss was warm and soft and moist. The tenderness of it sent a stab of pleasure through Regina, so exquisite it was almost painful. Moving slowly, nibbling, tasting, tenderly devouring, his lips worshiped her, adored her. Like a clenching fist, Regina's heart tightened in her chest, her eyes fluttered shut. Her lips quivered under the sweetly savage kiss and Robin's tongue ran soothingly over them. A soft moan vibrated in her throat, and, as though rewarding her, Robin's mouth firmed, the kiss became harder, surer. Answering his silent command, her lips parted, and his tongue plunged into the sweet warmth in slow, deep, maddening strokes.

He was touching her with only his hands and his mouth, but Regina was powerless to pull away. Her body hummed with desperate need, flamed with forgotten desire. The years fell away as though they had never been. The magic that had been between them was there again, as strong as ever, dancing along her skin, tingling every nerve ending in her body, drawing the two of them together like an invisible magnetic current.

Reluctantly, Robin ended the kiss, and, still cradling her head between his palms, he watched her. Trembling beneath his hands, she remained as she was, eyes closed, her face soft and flushed with desire, her mouth parted and wet. Her breath came in shallow, little gasps. "Look at me, Regina," Robin commanded in a low raspy voice.

Her heavy lids fluttered once, twice, then lifted slowly. Confused and disoriented, Regina stared up at him, mesmerized by the searing look in his eyes. The soft light spilling through the French doors revealed a face that was taut, intent. The crescent-shaped scar on his left cheek stood out whitely.

"How can you say it's over between us?" he demanded. The roughness of his voice betrayed the tight hold he was exercising over his emotions. "It will never be over."

Something in his tone, the determined almost desperate look in his eyes triggered a memory, and the words Robin had uttered that night so long ago whispered through her mind. You're mine now. And you'll be mine forever.

A cold sensation started in the pit of Regina's stomach and spread outward through her body. She had been so foolish then, so gullible, had believed so explicitly in happy endings and forever afters. No doubt Robin had meant that vow ten years ago, but he had turned his back on her all the same.

Regina stiffened and stepped back, and Robin's hands fell to his sides. The trembling stopped, and the softness left her face. The soft woman he had held a few moments earlier had ceased to exist. Shaking her head, she smiled coolly. "You should know that nothing lasts forever, Robin. That's a lesson you taught me ten years ago."

Pain flickered across his face, but before he could reply Regina turned and strolled toward the doors. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll say good night. Be sure and latch the gate when you leave."

"Is it me you're fighting, Regina, or yourself?"

The softly voiced question caused her steps to falter momentarily, and after only the briefest hesitation did she continue as though she hadn't heard.

Motionless, Robin watched her step through the doors, watched as she pulled the drapery across them, shutting him out. One by one the lamps in the living room were turned off. A few moments later light spilled from another room farther down the terrace. A spasm of grief distorted Robin's features. Grimly, he fought against the desolation that threatened to swamp him, breathing deeply to ease the painful tightness in his chest. It's going to take time. He knew that from the beginning. You can't expect to undo the last ten years in one evening.

A shadow moved through the rectangle of light, and Robin watched it intently. Sweat broke out on his forehead and a tingling warmth attacked his loins as he watched the silhouetted figure sway and move. The tingle exploded into a raging fire when the flowing robe slithered downward over womanly curves and dropped around her ankles. Groaning, Robin clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists. Patient. He had to be patient, he told himself, turning away to move towards the gate with stiff, jerky steps. But sweet heaven, how he wanted to haul her into his arms and love away all her arguments.

Sighing heavily, Robin forced his wants aside. That wasn't the answer, and he knew it. Regina had been hurt, and she had built up a wall of defense against future hurt. He had to tear that wall down, bit by bit, piece by piece.

Robin stepped through the French doors into the Guinn's living room and flung himself down on the couch. Stretched out full-length, his hands folded beneath his head, he stared broodingly at the ceiling. He could do it. He would do it. Already the wall had begun to crack. He had felt it tonight when he had kissed her.

A smile replaced the brooding look as his mind replayed that kiss. She had responded so sweetly. Just as she had ten years ago. Experimentally, he ran his tongue over his lips, and a moan-part torment and part satisfaction-rumbled from him. He could still taste her. With very little effort, he could feel her lips, soft and quivering beneath his. Dear Lord, it had been heaven just to touch her again.

The memory intensified the ache in his body, but Robin didn't care. Soon she would be his again. And he'd never let her slip through his fingers again.

With a sigh, Regina gave up all pretense of sleep and stared up at the darkened ceiling. What on earth was she going to do? Despite the cool facade of indifference she presented to Robin, she was in trouble, and she knew it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny the feelings, the longings, that Robin aroused in her. She was beginning to think that loving Robin was like contracting a case of malaria; once it was in your system you could never be completely free of it.

Bitterly Regina moaned and closed her eyes, her hands clenching the light blanket that covered her, unconsciously twisting the soft material. It wasn't fair! She didn't want to feel anything for Robin. She had survived the pain and put him out of her mind and out of her heart years ago. He had no right to come back into her life, stirring up all those old feelings, all those old memories. He had no right!

The next day, she met her friend Mary Margaret for brunch and after listening to Regina tell her tale about her past with Robin, she encouraged Regina to try to decide what she wanted to do.

That was the point, she had no clue what to do.

After a short nap, she spent the afternoon getting ready to go out, doing her hair and giving herself a manicure. By a little before seven, she had just finished getting ready and had opened her door and came face to face with the man she had gone to such lengths to avoid.

"Robin! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry. I was just about to ring your doorbell." His gaze moved from her surprised face down over her creamy shoulders, she was wearing a one shoulder dress accented with red fabric across the yoke and down the back, she also had on black and silver camel two pumps. A flame burned in the depths of his blue eyes when they returned to her face, and he smiled warmly. "Good. You're ready."

"Ready?" She blinked in confusion. Then she noticed that he was dressed in an impeccable blue suit, and her eyes narrowed. He surely didn't think that she'd changed her mind about going to dinner with him? Giving him an arch look, she stepped out into the hall and pulled her door shut. "You'll have to excuse me, Robin. I'm having dinner with Will and Mary tonight. If I don't hurry, I'll be late."

She started to walk away but Robin's next words stopped her cold.

"Yes, I know. So am I."

"You can't be serious," Regina choked.

"Very serious. Your sister-in-law called me this morning. Naturally I assured her that since we're neighbors, I'd be happy to escort you."

Regina was so rattled she couldn't utter a sound. For a full ten seconds she just gaped at him. Then her mouth snapped shut and her eyes narrowed dangerously as her shocked disbelief gave way to simmering anger. "I don't know how you managed it, but you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away with this," she hissed through lips so stiff they barely moved. "Go where you please; I can't stop you. But I darned well don't have to go with you."

Whirling around on her heel, she started to stalk away, but Robin grabbed her upper arm and brought her to a halt.

"Regina, be reasonable. I didn't arrange this invitation, but I certainly wasn't going to turn it down. Even if you weren't going to be there I would have accepted because Will is a business colleague. Now it's only a short drive and they're expecting us to come together. Besides, I need you to show me the way." He met her glower with a persuasive smile and lifted his brows. "If I promise not to ravish you on the front seat of the car, will you let me drive you?"

Disarmed by the teasing note in his voice, Regina felt her anger begin to fade. The Robin she had known ten years ago had been serious, always somberly intense. He had never shown her a lighter side. She found it fascinating, and the devilish gleam in his eyes did funny things to her insides.

She searched his face and bit her lower lip indecisively. Had she overreacted? Knowing Robin, she doubted it. He may not have coaxed this invitation to dinner, but he wasn't above using it for his own benefit. Still, if she insisted on driving her own car he would just follow her, and then what would she have accomplished, other than making herself look like a fool.

And, as badly as she hated to admit it, a part of her, a stupid, traitorous part, the part that had kept her awake until all hours the night before reliving that soul-stirring kiss, wanted to go with him. Regina hated the conflicting emotions that pulled at her. She felt torn in two, filled with anger and longing all at the same time.

"Come on, Regina. We're just talking about a ten-minute drive. It's no big deal," Robin argued softly, seeing the indecision on her face. He released her arm and placed his hand against the small of her back, urging her towards the elevator.

Simmering with resentment but unable to resist any longer, Regina shot him a cold look and, when the doors opened, stepped inside the cubicle.

"If it's not too much to ask, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

The two men had barely disappeared into Will's study when Mary asked the question in her best no-nonsense voice. Regina had been expecting it. When Will had suggested showing Robin his collection of black-powder antique guns, she had known what was coming.

Delaying as long as she could, Regina sipped her coffee, then lifted her shoulders and said as nonchalantly as she could manage, "Why nothing. Nothing at all."

"Who do you think you're kidding? You hardly said three words all through dinner, and considering those glacial looks you've been giving him, I wouldn't be surprised if Robin came down with frostbite at any moment. So, don't give me that 'nothing' routine. Something's bugging you and I want to know what it is."

A reluctant smile pulled at Regina's mouth. She should have known better than to try to hide anything from Mary. Ever since Regina had married into the family, Mary Colter had been mothering her, treating her like a daughter she'd never had. And after raising four sons, there was very little that got by her. Sighing, Regina placed her coffee cup on the low table in front of the sofa and met the older woman's penetrating look. "All right. If you must know, Robin Locksley has practically taken over my life and he's driving me stark, raving mad."

"In only five days?" Mary's brows shot skyward, "The man must be one heck of a fast worker."

"Oh, he's that, all right. But as it happens, I've known Robin for a lot longer than five days. At one time we were engaged." Seeing Mary's startled look, Regina frowned. "I'm surprised Will didn't tell you."

"You know Will," Mary said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He's so wrapped up in that lab of his, he hardly knows what's going on around him most of the time."

"What's going on is, Robin's trying to pick up our relationship where it left off ten years ago." Tautly, her eyes fixed on her fingers twisting together in her lap, she told Mary the whole story, ending with their latest confrontation, just a few hours ago. " . . . and when I stepped outside, there he stood, waiting for me."

Mary sighed heavily, her eyes warm with sympathy. "Well now, at last I understand what caused that haunted look you wore when we first met. At the time Daniel told us that you had just lost your father, but I've always suspected there was more to it than that." She reached over and gave one of Regina's hands a motherly pat. "Regina dear, I know you were terribly hurt, and I'm sorry, but . . . well . . . from what you've told me, I'd say you were both victims of this Marian person."

"Maybe." Regina conceded grudgingly. "But it's too late now to go back. We can't just pretend that it never happened and pick up where we left off."

"Oh, I don't know," Mary mused thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be easy, true, but to recapture a love like that, it may just be worth the effort."

"Mary! I'm surprised at you! Daniel had only been dead a little over a year. I would think that you and Will would resent it if I became involved with another man so soon. Especially with Robin."

"Regina, dear, we are well aware that you loved Daniel, and you made him very happy for eight years, but the fact remains that he is gone now. You are very much alive, and Daniel, more than anyone, would want you to be happy. To love again."

"But that's just it. I don't think I can be happy with Robin. Not now. But I just can't seem to make him understand that."

"Mmm. Well, I wouldn't let it worry me. He can't force you to do something you don't want to do, you know."

Leaving the sofa, Regina began to pace up and down the room. "That's what I've been telling myself," she said with a sigh, throwing Mary a harried glance over her shoulder. "But the trouble is, the attraction is still there. It's maddening and irritating and I hate it, but it's there all the same."

"I see," Mary said thoughtfully. "Then what you're saying is, it's not so much that you're worried about Robin, but your reaction to him."

The words, almost identical to the ones Robin had taunted her with the night before, brought Regina spinning around, her face taut with shock and anger. "No! That's not . . ."

The denial that had sprung automatically to her lips faded away when she met the pity and understanding in Mary's knowing look. Shoulders slumping, Regina dropped back down on the sofa beside her.

"Oh, Mary, when I think about what a naive fool I was ten years ago, I cringe. I was blindly, totally, head-over-heels in love. I opened myself to that man, heart, body and soul, trusted him absolutely. When he betrayed me I thought I would die. I wanted to die." Regina's voice grew low and husky, vibrating with emotion. "I don't ever want to be that vulnerable again."

"Love always makes us vulnerable," Mary said with a soft smile. "It's an inherent part of the emotion. It's unavoidable."

"Well I don't love Robin anymore," Regina stated vehemently. "I won't love him."

"Maybe," Mary replied placidly. "But you sure as heck feel something for him." They heard the men returning, and Mary touched Regina's arm and added in a low voice, "Don't fight your feelings, dear. Go with them. See where they lead you." She paused and winked devilishly. "You may as well because I have a feeling your Robin isn't going to give up until you do."

Throughout the rest of the evening and during the drive home, Regina thought about Mary's advice. It was probably very sound, she admitted somewhat reluctantly, but the problem was-she wasn't sure exactly what her feelings were. Around Robin, her emotions had a disturbing tendency to swing back and forth between breathless excitement and burning anger.

Regina was so absorbed in her thoughts, it wasn't until Robin opened the door on her side of the car that she realized, with a start, that they had arrived home.

"You're awfully quiet," he commented as he guided her through the rows of parked cars with his hand at the small of her back. "Don't tell me you're still angry. Haven't I behaved myself all evening, just like I promised?"

Drawn by the teasing note in his voice Regina looked up and found him smiling down at her, his eyes warm and crinkled attractively at the corners, and her breath caught at the sheer virile beauty of his lean, dark face. "Yes. Yes, you have," she said softly.

The elevator doors opened at the touch of the button, and they stepped inside. Robin leaned against the wall opposite Regina and studied him while he set the cubicle in motion. Should she do as Mary suggested and stop fighting him? Just let things run their course? Resisting him certainly hadn't gotten any results, and given Robin's sheer determination, it probably wouldn't. Maybe a few weeks of togetherness would prove to both of them that the only thing that was drawing them to one another now was the memory of a lost love.

Regina didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to let her guard down and just go with the flow, but another part of her was appalled by the idea. With Robin she had known the height of ecstasy and the depth of despair. She wasn't sure she wanted to risk either extreme again.

Her mind was still churning with indecision when they reached her door. After unlocking it, Regina turned to face Robin, and her heart gave a little jerk. He was watching her intently, his face taut and dark, his eyes burning with unmistakable desire as they skimmed over her face. "Regina," he whispered huskily, leaning towards her, his heavy-lidded gaze fixed on her lips.

Regina's heart began to pound like a kettle drum when she realized that he was about to kiss her. Helplessly, she felt her body go warm and soft, felt herself lean towards him, her lips parting in silent invitation, but at the last moment a spark of sanity returned, and she turned her head aside. "No, Robin," she protested weakly. "Please don't."

He strung a line of nibbling kisses across her cheek and down the elegant line of her jaw. His breath was warm and moist against her skin, sending delicate shivers racing down her spine. "Don't what? Don't kiss you? Don't want you?" His tongue gently teased the corner of her mouth. "Don't love you?" With sharp, teasing little nips, he worried her lower lip, then drew it into his mouth and sucked gently. The low moan that escaped her brought an answering growl rumbling up from deep in his chest. "You asked too much, love," he whispered huskily against her lips. "Don't you know by now that I'll never stop loving you."

"Robin," Regina breathlessly said his name in an agonized little voice. "I . . . don't think . . . "

Her feeble protest was pushed back into her throat as Robin's mouth opened over hers. The kiss was deep and thrusting and hot, stealing her breath away and sending her blood surging through her veins like liquid fire. Robin gathered her close, widening his stance and pressing her to him with shattering intimacy. Weak and trembling, Regina clung to him. She was melting from within, the throbbing heat at the core of her being spreading outward, consuming her. Her body was warm and soft and pliant-his was hard, urgent, demanding.

Robin tore his lips from hers and buried his face in the side of her neck. His breathing was harsh and labored, filtering through her hair and warmly caressing her scalp. "Oh, sweetheart, how can you deny this? Deny us? The magic is still there. I know you can feel it." He nibbled his way up the side of her neck and caught her lobe between his teeth and tugged gently. "Come back to me, Regina," he urged in a voice gone low and hoarse with need. "Let me into your life again. You won't regret it. I promise."

Eyes closed, her head thrown back, Regina drew deep gulps of air into her lungs as she fought to bring her rioting senses under control. Robin's words, instead of convincing her, brought her doubts back into sharp focus, stirring memories of promises made, of love and trust given freely . . . of betrayal and pain.

Lifting her lids, she pressed her palms against his chest and pushed back as far as his arms would allow. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kiss and her face still bore the flush of passion, but her eyes held confusion and doubt, and just a touch of fear. "Let me go, Robin," she said quietly, if a little shakily. "You're rushing me. You promised you wouldn't do that."

"Regina, I . . ."

"Don't push me, Robin!" she snapped, shoving against his chest.

Robin released her, his arms falling to his sides. She saw his shoulders slump, saw the pain and disappointment that flickered across his face, and felt a queer little stab deep in her chest. His lips compressed, and a look of grim resignation settled over his face as he stepped back. "All right. I'll wait," he said with a weary sigh. Reaching out, he ran the back of his knuckles over her cheek and smiled sadly. "Good night, sweetheart."

In a turmoil of confusion and doubt, Regina watched him turn away and open the door across the hall. Indecision gnawing at her once again, she chewed at her lower lip and unconsciously twisted her hands together, her brow furrowed. Just as he was about to step inside she stopped him.

"Robin?"

He turned around, his brows raised. "Yes?"

"I, uh. That is . . . " She stopped and drew a deep breath, then surprised them both with her next words. "Would . . . would you like to come over for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly. "Say about nine?"

Something flared in Robin's eyes, and slowly a smile spread over his face, but before he could reply Regina stopped him with a cautioning wave of her hand, and blurted out in a rush, "Now I'm not promising anything, you understand. This is just breakfast. And . . . and maybe a talk. That's all."

"Whatever you say," Robin agreed, his smile holding. "I'll see you at nine."

Regina slipped inside her apartment and locked the door, then closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against it. "Why on earth did I do that?" she whispered shakily.

"You have no reason to worry. You haven't committed yourself to anything beyond a meal and a little conversation," Regina murmured as she adjusted the small bouquet of spring flowers in the center of the dining room table. It was a litany she had repeated to herself countless times since she awoke several hours earlier, and it helped no more now than it had the first time. Her stomach still felt as though it contained a thousand fluttering butterflies.

Because she knew, deep down, that no matter how she rationalized it, by issuing that impulsive invitation, she had opened the door a crack. And a crack was all a man like Robin needed. Regina sighed heavily and needlessly adjusted the two place settings. She had no idea why she'd done it. But whatever the reason, she had no choice now but to follow Mary's advice.

Stepping back, Regina tilted her head to one side and inspected her handiwork. On the sideboard, a covered chafing dish held sausage and baked apples, and the bread warmer was filled with fresh-baked biscuits. A pot of just-perked coffee sat beside two silver pitchers, one filled with ice water and the other with orange juice. In the kitchen, the ingredients for omelets were lined up on the counter, ready for last-minute preparation.

The setting was a bit formal, but it was either that or the breakfast nook in the kitchen. Her plans to serve the meal on the terrace had undergone a hasty revision that morning when she awoke to rolling thunder, and rain lashing against the small panes of the French doors that led onto the terrace from almost every room in the sprawling penthouse.

The melodious notes of the door chimes floating through the apartment had an alarming effect on Regina's pulse rate. It kicked into an even higher gear when she opened the door and encountered Robin's warm smile. Dressed in casually elegant gray slacks and a dark blue, silky sport shirt, he looked heart-stoppingly attractive . . . and totally male. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, revealing brawny forearms covered with a sprinkling of hair. The same dark silkiness was visible at the V opening of his collar. Regina stared at it, her pulse pounding in her throat, swash with memories of how it felt to run her fingers through that pelt of chest hair, the feathery touch of it against the tips of her breasts, the heady male scent she inhaled when she buried her nose in it, her lips and tongue seeking the flat nipples and firm flesh it hid.

"Good morning," Robin said huskily, jerking her out of her erotic memories, only to find that he was subjecting her to the same intimate inspection. An appreciative gleam lit his eyes as they roamed over her. His gaze lingered fractionally on the rounded fullness of her breasts, and on the wide sash circling her tiny waist, before dropping down over the gentle curves of her hips and legs to the strappy high-heeled sandals on her feet. His eyes returned to hers and his smile grew warmer. "You look very lovely this morning."

Regina was having trouble breathing. Stepping back, she motioned him inside. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said hurriedly. "I'm afraid we'll have to have it in the dining room. The terrace would have been better, but the rain makes that impossible." She was chattering, and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to stop. "Of course, I suppose the farmers need the rain for their spring crops. At lease, that's what you hear on the news and weather."

"Regina."

"The dining room is nice, too, though. A little formal, but . . . "

Robin's hands came up and gently cupped her face, effectively cutting off the torrent of words. "Relax, sweetheart. It's just me. Robin," he whispered soothingly. His thumbs rubbed back and forth over the hollows beneath her cheek bones as he gazed down into her wide, confused eyes. "We're not going to make any irrevocable decision today, and I'm not going to pounce on you, so calm down. Okay?" He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then straightened and smiled reassuringly, and Regina felt some of the tension drain out of her.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit nervous. The dining room is this way," she said with a slight smile as she turned to lead the way.

By tacit agreement, they kept their table conversation light, discussion impersonal things, such as business, the different places Robin had traveled to over the years, the changes he had noted in Miami since their college days. Having subdued the brief spurt of panic, Regina appeared calm and composed, listening attentively and contributing to the conversation when the occasion called for it. But inside she was as taut as a violin string.

When they had finished they stacked the dishes in the dishwasher and carried their coffee into the living room. The rain still pelted the glass panes of the terrace doors, and to dispel the gloom Regina turned on several lamps before taking a seat at one end of the sofa. When Robin sat down at the other end she turned her head and watched him.

"Nice place," he commented finally.

"Thank you. Of course, it's too big for just one person." Regina paused to take a sip of her coffee, then shrugged. "It was too big for two, actually, but Daniel liked it. He always claimed it was a good investment, but I think what really appealed to him was the convenience to the plant and the privacy."

Regina felt a tiny dart of pleasure/pain when Robin flinched at the mention of her husband. He hated to be reminded of the man she had married, and she knew it, which was why she constantly did it. It was malicious and petty, and she wasn't proud of her behavior, but she didn't seem to be able to stop.

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and a few moments later they felt and heard the distant rumble of thunder. Regina's hands tightened around her cup.

She watched the tiny muscle working in Robin's jaw as the silence stretched out between them, thick and heavy with tension, and the tightness in her chest grew worse. Finally, Robin turned his head, his gaze locking with hers. There was a hunger there that tugged painfully at her heart, a longing and need too deep to be ignored, and when he silently reached out for her she didn't struggle.

He hauled her onto his lap, holding her against his chest while his other hand came up to cup her face. A flame leaped in his blue eyes as they ran over her face, hotly, possessively. "I love you, Regina," he said in a ragged voice.

He bent his head and kissed her with a tender passion that left her breathless. His lips were warm and moist against hers and tasted faintly of coffee. Beneath her thighs she could feel his body's passionate response to her nearness, but he made no effort to deepen the kiss. Delicately, his teeth nibbled at her lips, then his tongue traced their curving outline. A tiny, shuddering sigh escaped Regina when at last raised his head.

He picked up her hand and placed it against his mouth, and the tip of his tongue traced a moist pattern against her palm that sent a flash of fire racing up her arm. Holding her gaze, he nipped with gentle savagery at the tips of her fingers, then soothed each one with a kiss. "Give me another chance, darling," he urged. "I'll never hurt you again. I swear it."

The husky longing in his voice, the sweet touch of his lips against her sensitive skin, the look of him, the scent of him, the feel of him, were pulling at her, irresistibly drawing her as a moth is drawn to a flame, yet from somewhere Regina found the strength to hold back. "You say that now, but what happens the next time you misinterpret a situation and your jealousy flares? And don't tell me it won't happen." She shook her head, giving him a stern look. "You were insufferable to poor Graham the other day."

"Poor Graham wants you," Robin snarled, scowling down at her. When Regina's eyes widened in surprise he threw his head back and snorted disgustedly. "And you tell me you're not still naive. Good grief, woman, the man's sending out signals a blind man could read."

Was he? Regina wondered, then, irritated with herself, impatiently pushed the question aside. "Whether he is or not, that's not the issue. I have to work with the man. Him and several others. And I don't want to spend my time worrying about how you'll react."

His face grim, Robin drew in a deep, chest-expanding breath and let it out slowly. "All right, I'll . . . try not to be so possessive," he promised with obvious reluctance. "But it won't be easy, you realize that, don't you?" Smoothing her hair away from her face with a hand that wasn't quite steady, he looked down at her and smiled tenderly. "I love you very much, and I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Oh, Robin?" she sighed worriedly. "That's another thing. How can you be so sure that what you're feeling is love? We've been apart so long and so much has happened to us. Can't you see that we've both changed?"

"Then give us a chance to get reacquainted. To get to know each other again. That's not too much to ask. Is it?"

His eyes burned into her, willing her to agree, and once again Regina felt like a moth being drawn to a flame. Uncertainty played over her face as she started back at him, but finally, unable to resist any longer, she sighed and said softly, "All right, Robin. We'll try it for a while. I'm not promising anything, mind you," she tacked on quickly at the leap of sheer joy in his eyes. "I'll go out with you and spend time with you, but that's all."

"I'll settle for that," Robin murmured as his head lowered to hers. Against her lips he added softly, "for now."

Robin wasted no time holding her to her promise. After breakfast that morning he insisted that he take her to the park. Regina was a little uneasy about the way he was rushing her, but it seemed churlish to argue. But afterwards, when they returned, and he informed her that they were having Sunday dinner at his apartment, she balked.

"Robin! When I said I'd spend time with you I didn't mean every waking moment," she protested, feeling slightly panicked. "You can't expect to just take over my life."

"Please, don't say no." He cupped her indignant face in both hands and gave her a warm, coaxing smile. "Remember how we used to spend our Sunday afternoons cooking in that cubbyhole of a kitchen at my place? Then, afterwards we'd go for long walks, or play Frisbee in the park? It'll be like old times."

"Robin," Regina gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "That was then, and this is now. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't go back?"

"I don't want to go back. I want to go forward. With you," he said softly. His smile became tender as he brushed the silky hair at her temples with his fingertips. "I want to build new memories, as pleasant as the old ones. Besides, dinner is already cooking. The salad is made, and I put the roast in the oven before I came over for breakfast. It should be almost done." He turned her toward the bedroom and gave her bottom a swat. "So, go change into something comfortable, woman."

Reluctant, but knowing it was useless to resist, Regina did as she was told. A few minutes later, she was entering Robin's apartment.

"It's a far cry from that dump I was living in ten years ago, isn't it?" he commented as he tied a dishtowel around his lean middle.

"Yes, it certainly is."

"Yeah, well, I've come up a bit in the world since then." He got the salad from the refrigerator and placed it on the bar, then turned to take the roast and potatoes from the oven.

"Yes, you've done very well." Regina went into the dining room and set the salad on the table. "When did you start to work for Brewster's?"

It was the first time she had asked him a personal question or shown any interest in what his life had been like, and Robin looked up, surprised. "I landed the job right out of college," he replied cautiously, as though hesitant to bring up that painful period. When Regina made no comment, he continued. "In the beginning I was just another insignificant cog in the machinery, but after a while, due mainly to a fluke, I caught Sam's attention because of a particular job I was doing, and he seemed to take a liking to me." Robin put down a carving knife and carried the platter of meat and potatoes to the table. When the wine was poured and they were seated he added, "After that I climbed the corporate ladder fairly fast."

Regina doubted that it was quite as simple as he made out. If she knew Robin, he probably worked his tail off to get where he was. "According to the rumors Will has heard, you're the one most likely to inherit Sam's shares in Brewster Pharmaceuticals," she said quietly, watching him.

"Maybe. I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. I'm just grateful to have him as a friend." Robin picked up his wineglass and took a deep swallow. He returned it to the table and with his fingers on the stem, rotated it around and around. His expression somber, he stared at the red liquid. "Sam Brewster has been more of a father to me than my own father ever was."

His face remained rock hard, immobile, yet Regina detected the hurt behind the stoic mask, and her throat became suddenly tight, and a painful pressure began to form in her chest. She didn't want her pity, but just the thought of his childhood made her ache. The silence became thick and suffocating, and after a while Regina could stand it no longer. Absently stirring the food on her plate with her fork, she asked quietly, "Have you ever gone back to visit your father? Or tried to find your mother?"

"No. Why should I? They never gave a damn about me."

The answer was blunt and hard and cold. Final. The ache in Regina's chest grew worse as she struggled for something to say, something that would make it better, but there was nothing.

After a moment, seeming to shake off the bitter mood, Robin reached over and took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Don't let it bother you, sweetheart. I don't," he said in a low voice, smiling warmly into her eyes. His teeth nipped the soft pad at the base of her thumb, sending a steak of fire up her arm. After kissing the abused area, he released her hand and adroitly changed the subject.

The meal was delicious, but Regina's appetite had fled, and she merely toyed with her food while he chatted cheerfully and cleaned his plate.

Afterwards, as they were loading the dishwasher, Regina was struck with a feeling of nostalgia. In the past, eating out had been a luxury Robin couldn't afford, and together they had prepared many meals on that antiquated two-burner stove in his apartment, sharing both the cooking and the clean-up duty. Of course, then it had been hamburger casserole instead of standing rib roast, and they had eaten out of chipped dime-store plates at a rickety card table. But they hadn't minded, as long as they were together.

As soon as he closed the dishwasher door and pressed the button that started it chugging, Robin removed the towel from around his waist and grabbed Regina's hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk. It has stopped raining."

Regina gave him a doubtful look as he tugged her resisting body along with him. "Robin, are you sure you want to do this? We can't recapture the past, no matter how hard we try."

He stopped and studied the uncertainty in her face for a moment, then slipped his arms around her waist and hauled her close. "Come on, love. Just look out there at all that April sunshine going to waste. You'll enjoy a walk. I promise." Then his eyes dropped to her mouth. The subtle change in his expression made Regina's heart pound. He pulled her closer, his voice growing warm and husky. "Of course, if you'd rather stay here . . ." The sentence trailed off and a slow, provocative smile curved his mouth. " . . . I seem to recall that we did spend some very cozy Sunday afternoons in my apartment."

Regina remembered them, too, and for an instant a sweet, hot longing coursed through her. Seeing the need reflected in her eyes, Robin drew a sharp breath, but when he leaned forward to kiss her Regina pushed against his chest with both hands and shook her head. "No, Robin," she said softly, but adamantly. "I think I'll settle for a walk after all."

Robin studied her face for a moment. Finally, with a rueful shrug and a smirk he dropped his arms and took her hand. As he led her towards the door Regina felt a twinge of disappointment, but she knew it was for the best. It would be all too easy to enter into a physical relationship with Robin, but it would settle nothing.

Surprisingly, despite the bittersweet memories that crowded in on her from time to time, she did enjoy the day. Just as she enjoyed the dinner the next evening, and the play the following weekend.

Robin courted her with relentless, passionate tenderness, and as the weeks passed Regina was forced to admit, at least to herself, that to some extent he had been right. Day by day she found herself more drawn to him. Yet, though his kisses, his touch, the very sight of him, stirred her as deeply as they had ten years ago, a part of her held back. The old magic was still there, but she didn't trust it. Not anymore.

But if she had doubts about becoming emotionally involved with Robin again, no one else seemed to. At first Will was somewhat dubious, but Robin quickly won him over. By the end of spring her brother-in-law was treating him like an old friend and dropping none-too-subtle hints to Regina that she would be a fool if she let him get away from her again. Mary approved of him from the start, and never missed an opportunity to let Regina know it.

When she and Robin accepted an invitation from the Colters to a back-yard barbecue in late May, Regina knew that the moment she had a chance, her sister-in-law would resume her gentle nudging. Mary didn't disappoint her.

"I just don't understand how you can resist a man like that." Mary sighed as she crossed the patio, setting the crock of simmering beans on the redwood table.

Regina deposited the huge bowl of mixed-green salad beside the pot and followed Mary's wistful gaze to the pool, where Robin and her five-year-old grandson Tommy were playing a boisterous game. The child squealed with delight as Robin tossed him high in the air. He hit the water with a splash, submerged, then popped up again, and immediately dog-paddeled back to Robin for more.

"He not only adores you, he's good-looking, sexy as the devil, successful, and good with children. The man would make a wonderful husband and father."

Regina felt a painful tightening in her chest. Sunlight danced on the surface of the bobbin water, and she squinted her eyes against the glare as she watched Robin. His hair was wet and plastered to his head. Droplets of water clung to his bronze skin and sparkled in the hair on his chest. Standing in waist-deep water, wearing snug black trunks, he looked muscular and fit, and impossibly male.

With a laugh, he snatched up the eager child and launched him again, and Regina tore her gaze away. She picked up a long-handled fork and spoon and began to toss the salad. "He's already a father. Remember. A very devoted one, I gather."

The flat, emotionless words drew a sharp look from Mary, and her face softened as she noted Regina's set expression. "I'm sorry, dear. I forgot all about Robin's son." Saying nothing, Regina kept her attention fixed on the salad bowl. After a moment Mary sighed and shook her head, her eyes sad. "I know that it's painful for you, but the child does exist, and Robin does love him. I can't believe that you would want him to do otherwise."

"Of course not. He's his son." Regina wiped her hands on a towel. She picked up a handful of utensils and began to set the table. Although her withdrawn look warned Mary to drop the subject, the older woman would not be put off that easily.

"You do realize that if you're ever to have a future with Robin you're going to have to forgive him."

"I've already done that. The forgiveness was easy, it's the forgetting that's difficult. Besides, I'm not convinced that Robin and I have a future together. I'm not even sure that I want one."

"Do you love him?"

Regina put the last fork on the table and crossed her arms over her midriff. Biting her inner lip, she turned her head and looked at the man in the pool. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"You loved him ten years ago," Mary prodded softly. "He couldn't have changed that much."

Before Regina could reply, Will yelled, "All right. Everybody out of the pool! It's chow time!"

He was standing in front of the barbecue pit, heaping a platter with succulent beef and links. He wore a ridiculous chef's hat, and wrapped around his thickening middle was an apron sporting the words, SHORT-ORDER COOK, EXTRAORDINAIRE.

When Will headed for them with the loaded platter, Regina bent over the table and began adjusting items to make room. A sudden sprinkle of cold water across her back and shoulders made her jump and cry out. In the next instant Robin's arms slipped around her from behind, and his mouth nibbled at her neck.

"Robin! For heaven's sake! You're sopping wet! You're soaking me!"

Robin nuzzled a tiny spaghetti strap aside and strung a line of kisses across her bare shoulder. "So?" he mumbled against her skin. "You're going in swimming later anyway."

"Yes, but not in my sundress." She felt suddenly breathless. His lips were cold and wet from the pool water, but they were warming rapidly against her skin. He smelled of chlorine and sunshine. Water dripped from him, splattering onto the patio and gathering into an ever-widening puddle at their feet. It felt wonderful to be held in his arms, but already she could feel the moisture seeping through the back of her dress. She turned her head to protest, but before she could utter a sound Robin's mouth closed over hers.

The kiss was hot and deep and lingering. Mary chuckled and Will made a ribald comment, but Regina heard neither above the load, rocketing beat of her heart. She responded helplessly, her lips quivering, her tongue meeting his touch for touch, stroke for stroke.

When he lifted his head, she was overwhelmed and disoriented. His face only an inch from hers, Robin smiled and murmured with lazy satisfaction, "I always like to sample dessert first."

"Aw, Robin, you don't really like all that mushy stuff, do you?" Tommy asked in his most disgusted voice, instantly snapping Regina out of her daze.

She pried Robin's hand loose and stepped away. Her face flaming, she swiped at her damp dress and glared at the man responsible. He grinned and winked, then turned to face Tommy's accusing look. The five-year-old was standing from his tan little body, the picture of outraged miniature masculinity.

"Sure do, little man," Robin drawled laconically. "When you get a little older you'll learn that girls are almost as much fun as bugs and snails."

"But Aunt Regina's not a girl. She's old. Even older than my mom. 'Sides, kissin' is yucky."

Robin laughed and ruffled the boy's wet hair. "Believe me, as you grow older you develop a taste for it, kind of like you do for spinach."

"Yuucck!" Scrunching up his face, Tommy gave Robin a look of patent disbelief before marching away to take his place on the other side of the table. It was clear that his hero had slipped a notch.

Struggling to keep from laughing along with the others, Regina took a seat.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Robin murmured in a voice laced with amusement as he slid in beside her on the redwood bench. "I kind of like older women."

Regina poked him in the ribs with her elbow and gave him a stern look, then completely spoiled it by bursting out laughing.

The lightheartedness, the teasing, was something new, and Regina could not help but respond to it. It was a side of Robin she was only just coming to know, and it appealed to her tremendously.

The others laughed and chatted, but Regina remained silent. Filling her plate from the platters of food, she listened with only one ear to the conversation, her mind on Mary's last comment.

Yes, basically Robin was still the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, but there were changes. Small, subtle changes. In both of them. Certainly, she was no longer the wide-eyed innocent. Life had dealt her some hard knocks, but she had survived them, and she had learned from them, becoming a stronger person. Robin still possessed the iron-willed determination that had allowed him to set his sights high and pull himself up by his bootstraps, but he was not the defiantly aggressive young man he had been in college. His self-confidence no longer stemmed from the omnipotent surety of youth but was that of a man who has struggled for and reached his goals, who has tested his mettle and come out the victor. He seemed freer, more at ease with himself and the world around him.

She had expected changes, had taken it for granted that they would turn them into strangers and nullify the attraction between them. But they hadn't. If anything, the changes had made the attraction stronger. And that frightened her.

Regina took a bite of succulent barbecue and chewed it absently. She felt agitated and on edge. Conflicting emotions were tearing her apart, pulling her in two directions at once.

After dinner they all helped with the clean up. Tommy, who was spending a couple of weeks with his grandparents while his mother and father took a much needed vacation, lobbied ingeniously for permission to stay up late. But Mary hustled him off to bed, ignoring his vociferous objections. When she returned, the four of them sat around the pool and talked, then later Regina and Robin went for one last swim.

Robin teased her unmercifully, splashing her, diving deep and pulling her under when she least expected it, and kissing her passionately when she objected. Regina enjoyed the carefree time. During short periods with Robin she could forget the past and all the problems they faced, the restless confusion that was knotted deep inside her. But it never lasted long and that evening was no exception, for on the drive home her pensive mood returned.

She stared out the side window, her gaze distant and unfocused. Now, when it was too late, she realized that she should have stuck to her original plan to remain aloof from Robin. If she had, she wouldn't be going through this emotional tug of war. There were times when she wanted nothing more than to forget the past and throw herself into Robin's waiting arms. Then at other times, at odd, unexpected times, the bitterness and rage would well up inside her and she wanted to lash out, to inflict pain.

Regina sighed dejectedly and leaned her head back against the seat. They couldn't go on like this much longer, but she didn't know what to do. There was no going back, and she wasn't ready to go forward. She . . . Regina closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together. The very thought of losing Robin again brought a painful ache to her chest.

"You're quiet tonight," he commented, shooting her a curious glance. "Something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just tired." Regina rolled her head on the seat and gave him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Robin returned his eyes to the road and said nothing. He had noticed the fleeting frown and the way her teeth unconsciously worried the corner of her lower lip. Something was bothering her.

Robin sighed. He could remember when she used to tell him everything. Anything. What he wouldn't give to have those days back.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and a grim look settled over his face. There were times when he felt he wasn't one inch closer to having her than he had been two months ago. He had known it wasn't going to be easy, and he had kept his promise not to crowd her. But damn, his patience was wearing thin.

Neither spoke again until they entered her apartment.

"Would you like a nightcap?" Regina asked the question as she took the three steps down into the living room.

"I'll have a brandy if you'll join me."

He sat down on the sofa and watched her move towards the bar in the corner, watched her unstop the decanter and splash the dark liquid into the balloon-shaped snifters with agitated movements. What has her strung so taut? The question ran through his mind automatically, but he had a gut feeling that he knew. She was trying to retreat from him again.

The thought sent panic racing through Robin, but he squashed it with grim determination, and when she handed him his glass and sat down beside him he even managed a smile. Robin stretched his arm along the sofa back and took a sip of the fiery liquid, watching her do the same. She lowered the goblet to her lap, the fingers of both hands toying with the round base as she stared straight ahead.

"Don't pull away from me, Regina," Robin said softly.

Regina raised startled eyes to his and blinked. "I'm not."

"Maybe not physically, but up here you are," he murmured. The hand holding the brandy snifter lifted, and he ran the backs of his fingers over her temple.

"Don't fight it, darling. Let it happen."

"I-I can't."

Robin leaned over and placed his drink on the coffee table. "Yes, you can. I'll help you." Regina's pupils dilated slightly when he took the goblet from her hand. He placed it beside the other one and turned back to her with a smile.

"Just relax." He curved his hand around her neck, his thumb brushing lightly back and forth along her jaw. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

A suffocating tightness gripped Regina's chest and her heart began to pound. His eyes glittered with determination, and something more-hunger and need, a desperate urgency. He looked like a man who had reached the end of his tether.

"Robin, you promised you wouldn't rush me." Her voice came out in a cracked whisper.

Robin slipped his other arm around her and pulled her close. "I haven't. I've been very patient for over two months now. I've let you call all the shots." Slowly, he searched her apprehensive face as he lowered his face to hers. "And all you've done is tie yourself up in knots."

The seductive softness of his lips made Regina's breath catch in her throat. The fierce tenderness of the kiss sent her mind spinning, the objections she had been about to voice lost in the maelstrom of sensation that whirled within her.

A moan rumbled from Robin's chest as he wrapped both arms around her and lifted her onto his lap, and in that instant the kiss changed. Gentle persuasion flared into passionate demand. It gripped them both. Her resistance crumbled; his restraint broke. Their bodies strained together, wanting, needing, two halves of a perfect whole. There was desperation in the kiss. And longing. Outrageous, frantic longing. It clawed at them, destroying reason, numbing logic, blocking out common sense. Regina's arms locked around his neck. Her tongue dueled lovingly with his.

In some remote corner of her mind she was stunned. And thrilled. And frightened. But nothing could overpower the desire that raged between them. It had been building steadily for months, since that first day when Robin had walked into Will's office. It would not be denied.

In recent weeks Robin had kissed her many times, but never like this. She had always held back, a small part of herself remaining aloof, untouched. Not willing to risk jeopardizing the shaky relationship, Robin had kept a tight rein on his desire. But not now. Not tonight. She had sensed the growing desperation in him during the drive home and knew that it was being fed by her own uncertainty and nervousness, but she had been helpless to do anything to defuse the situation.

When his mouth left hers to string a line of hot kisses down her throat Regina arched her head back over his arm, her eyes closed, her hands clutching his shirt. Robin lifted one hand and pushed a thin spaghetti strap from her shoulder. His mouth nuzzled the other one aside. A little moan escaped her as he eased the elasticized bodice of the sundress downward, but she made no move to stop him. The moan became a whimper of pure pleasure when his palm cupped her breast, and the long fingers began to gently knead the warm globe as his thumb swept back and forth over her nipple.

Robin lifted his head and looked at her. "Beautiful. You're so beautiful." Her eyes were half closed and smoldering with heat. His dark skin was flushed with passion. Regina stared back at him with glazed eyes. When his head slowly lowered to her breast she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. His tongue gently laved the rosy bud, then he drew it into the warmth of his mouth. Regina's body tightened in response to his gentle tugging, and with a soft cry she clasped his head in her hands and held him to her.

Her reaction seemed to snap what control Robin had left. Abruptly, he lifted his head and buried his face in the soft cloud of hair at her neck. His big body was shaking. His breath tore from his lungs in a labored pant. "Sweet heaven, I need you so!" he said hoarsely. "Let me love you, darling. Let me make you mine again."

Regina opened her eyes and blinked, and gradually his words began to penetrate the fog of passion that surrounded her. Robin's heart was thundering against hers, and his body was warm and hard and tempting, but warning bells were shrieking inside her. In the end, caution won over desire.

She stiffened in his arms and pushed against his chest until there was a space between them. She gazed up at him with grave blue eyes and shook her head. "No, Robin," she said quietly, drawing her dress back into place.

She could see the question in his eyes. "I loved you then," she snapped. "I don't know what I feel for you now. And I won't sleep with you until I do."

Robin grimaced, and with a sigh he raked his hand through his hair. He was breathing heavily, and his jaw was clenched, the muscles beneath his tanned skin twitching.

Regina's body still ached with unfulfilled desire and she knew his did, too. When she saw the frustration and pain on his face she softened. "Robin I've only slept with two men in my life. You and Daniel. It's not something that I take lightly."

Robin's face darkened and his arms tightened reflexively around her. "I hate the thought of him touching you," he growled.

Regina's eyes narrowed at the raw anger and possession in his voice. The softness left her. "That's too bad. Because, you see, I loved my husband very much. I will not pretend that he didn't exist, nor will I ever forget him." She pulled out of his embrace and sat up beside him on the sofa. Turning her head, she met his angry eyes. "Daniel was there when I needed him. For eight years he was a wonderful husband, and there will always be a special place for him in my heart. Those are facts, Robin. Whether you like them or not."

She rose and walked to the other side of the room. At the terrace doors she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "But we're getting off the subject. The point is. I won't have another affair with you, Robin."

"We did not have an affair!" He jerked up off the sofa like an enraged bear and stood glowering at her. "We were in love. We were going to be married."

A cool, little smile curved Regina's mouth, and very softly she taunted, "But we didn't marry, did we Robin? You left me for someone else and married her instead."

Robin sucked in a hissing breath and his face paled. He took a step and lifted his hand beseechingly. "Regina, please …"

But before he could finish his plea Regina's face crumpled. "Oh, Robin, I'm sorry," she choked. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right, darling. I understand."

Regina folded her arms over her ribs and turned away, then swung back sharply. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "But don't you see. I despise myself when I make cutting remarks like that. But I don't seem to be able to stop. They just come pouring out of me." She gave him an anguished look and shook her head sadly. "I care for you. I may even love you. Lord knows I'm attracted to you physically. And I like being with you. But now and then the urge to strike out at you is irresistible. Surely you can see that I can't possibly consider entering into a permanent relationship, feeling this way?"

"You've been hurt. You're just lashing back, that's all."

Regina gestured wildly with her hand. "But I want it to stop. I hate being bitchy and cruel. I hate the anger and bitterness. I hate feeling this way."

Robin winced at the hysterical note in her voice. Slowly he walked to her and framed her face between his palms. Holding her stricken gaze, he murmured tenderly, "Love, don't upset yourself. At least you feel something for me. Even anger is better than indifference."

"Robin." With a little sob, Regina laid her cheek against his chest and put her arms around his waist. "How can you stand me? I can barely stand myself at times."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, rocking her gently, his chin resting against the top of her head. Regina savored the closeness, the warmth, the feeling of security. For a few brief moments she closed her eyes and relaxed against him, enjoying a respite from the demons that plagued her.

They remained quiet for several moments, both taking and giving comfort. Then Regina felt Robin's chest expand beneath her cheek as he drew in a deep breath. "Regina, I have something to tell you. I've been putting it off because I . . . I . . . well, I didn't know how you would take it. But I can't put it off any longer. Anyway, this evening has already reached such a low ebb, I figure it can't possibly make any difference now."

Feeling a tinge of unease skitter up her spine, Regina stiffened and slowly leaned back in Robins arms to look up at him, her eyes wide and worried.

Tenderly, he lifted a hand and smoothed a wisp of hair away from her face. His troubled gaze held hers for several seconds, then he said quietly, "Regina, my son will be arriving on Friday."

For the third time Regina tried to read the profit and loss statement, and for the third time the information simply would not register. Finally, with a disgusted sigh, she gave up and tossed the report aside, and massaged the spot between her brows with the tips of two fingers. "I've been useless all day," she grumbled under her breath. A self-derisive little snort immediately followed. Who am I trying to kid? I've been useless all week. Ever since Sunday night, when Robin told me that Roland would be arriving today.

Today. Regina glanced at her watch. Robin should be at the airport by now. Sighing heavily, she leaned her head against the high leather back of her chair and closed her eyes. She could still picture the look in his eyes when he had left the office; it had been one of hurt and disappointment and, yes, anger.

But, darn it! It was asking too much for him to expect her to accompany him. Why couldn't she make him see that? All week long they had been arguing over it, but each argument had merely been a rehash of the one they'd had Sunday night when he'd made his announcement. Regina's mouth turned down at the corners. He had been so worried about her reaction, and he'd had every right to be, but that worry had quickly turned to exasperation.

"Regina, give him a chance," he'd pleaded almost angrily. "He's really a sweet kid. I promise you."

"I'm sure that he is, Robin, but the answer is still no. I won't go with you to pick him up," she'd answered in a remote voice. "I'm just not ready yet to become a threesome with you and your son."

"For heaven's sake, Regina! Roland's not your enemy, he's just a nine-year-old kid! How can you be this way? It isn't like you at all."

"Oh, Robin, do you honestly think I like feeling this way? Don't you think I feel guilty about it? Of course, I do. I know that Roland is just a child. I know that he's not to blame for what happened. But Robin, he is the result of it; a living, breathing, flesh-and-blood reminder of the most painful, most devastating thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to deal with that right now." Tears glistened in her anguished eyes and her chin quivered as she shook her head and repeated in a wavering voice. "Not right now."

Robin grasped her shoulders and searched her face with tight-lipped grimness, his fingers biting into the soft flesh of her upper arms. She knew in that moment that he was torn between shaking her and holding her.

"Regina, you just told me that I was going to have to accept the fact that Daniel Colter played an important part in your life," he said in a taut, controlled voice. "Well, my love, Roland's existence is a fact that you're going to have to accept. Like it or not."

With that he had turned on his heel and walked out.

Regina opened her eyes and gazed at the bouquet of violets on the corner of her desk. Guilt nagged at the edges of her conscience, but she couldn't help how she felt. Robin's son was the largest of all the obstacles that stood between them. A child. An innocent. But his very existence brought Regina pain.

The sudden knock on her door startled her and Regina's head snapped up. "Yes. Come in."

"Hi, Regina," Graham greeted as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "You said you wanted to discuss selling that property you and Daniel bought in the Virgin Islands." He paused to tilt his head toward the door that connected her office with Robin's, and grinned. "Since Mr. Locksley doesn't approve of my discussing personal matters with you during working hours, I thought maybe we could talk about it over lunch."

Regina smiled. That wasn't exactly why Robin wanted to keep Graham away from her, and she had a hunch that he knew it.

She thought for a moment, and gradually a slow smile curved her mouth. Suddenly the prospect of having a long, relaxing lunch with Graham held infinite appeal, business or no business. Any excuse to be out of the office when Robin returned seemed like a gift from heaven. "That sounds fine to me," she said, reaching for her purse.

They chose an elegant little restaurant on the west side of town, a few miles from the office. As soon as the waiter had taken their order Graham got down to business.

"Are you sure you want to sell that property on St. Thomas, Regina? It's prime land."

"Yes, I know. Daniel and I had intended to build a summer place on it, but now . . . well . . . those plans, like a lot of others, have changed."

"You could hold on to it. The value of island property is rising all the time. In a few years you could make a killing."

Smiling, Regina placed a hand on his arm. "I don't want to make a killing, Graham. I just want to sell it" The summer home on St. Thomas was a dream she and Daniel had shared. It belonged in the past.

Reading the message in her eyes, Graham nodded and covered her hand with his. "Very well. I'll contact an agent in St. Thomas this afternoon."

"Thank you."

Graham fiddled with the cutlery beside his plate, then looked up suddenly and caught Regina's gaze. She sensed the tenseness in him before he even spoke. "You've been seeing a lot of Locksley lately, haven't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

"Frankly, I'm a bit puzzled. I mean, if you'll pardon me for saying so, Locksley seems too . . . too . . ." He gestured vaguely with his hand, then finished, ". . . hard for you."

Robin, hard? Faint surprise widened Regina's eyes as she stared back at the other man. She thought of how tender Robin was with her, how loving, how cherished she felt when he held her in his arms. Oh, she supposed that in some areas Robin could be hard-ruthlessly so if need be. And heaven knew he'd had to be hard to survive when he was younger. But not with her. Never with her.

A powerful urge to defend him welled up inside her and she had to struggle to keep her voice from becoming sharp. "I've known Robin for a long time, Graham. Since our college days," she said quietly, letting her eyes tell him much more than she had put into words.

"I see. And is it serious between you?"

"It could be."

Graham just looked at her for a moment, then he let out his breath in a long sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Well, I guess that settles that." He gave her a crooked half smile and shrugged. "Recently, I guess I've been kind of hoping that you and I …" He let the rest of the sentence trail away, the smile becoming a grimace at her look of surprise.

So that was what this conversation had been leading up to. Robin was right, Regina realized with a mild sense of shock. Graham had been sending out signals. And she hadn't been aware of them. Or him.

Why? She wondered, as she let her eyes roam over him.

He wasn't Robin. That's why.

The waiter chose that moment to serve their lunch, but when he left Regina placed her hand on Graham's arm.

"I'm sorry, Graham," she said, in a voice that was husky with regret. "I've always considered you a very good friend, and I hope you'll always be my friend, but . . ."

"It's all right," he assured her hurriedly, giving her hand a little squeeze. "It's pretty obvious that your heart is committed elsewhere. I understand."

His words caused a queer little flutter in her chest, but she merely gave him a weak smile, neither confirming nor denying. But she was very much afraid that he was right.

Despite its shaky start, the lunch turned out to be very pleasant, thanks to Graham. Showing no sign of resentment or hurt, he reverted once more to the casual friend she had known for so many years, keeping the conversation light and impersonal, even making her laugh occasionally.

She returned to work feeling more relaxed than she had in days, but her good mood collapsed like a pricked balloon the instant she stepped inside her office.

Robin was standing by the windowed wall, his back to her. He was perfectly still. She could feel his anger from across the room.

For a moment, Regina warily studied his rigid form, then quietly closed the door behind her. At first, she wasn't sure he was aware of her presence, but halfway to her desk his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You went to lunch with Hunter." It was a statement with a question behind it, rasped out in a low, chilling tone.

Watching him, Regina forced her legs to resume their course. "Yes. We had business to discuss."

"Business?" Robin turned slowly as Regina placed her purse on the desk. His face was taut and dark with anger. The look in his eyes made her heart give a little skip. "I told him to bring his 'business' to me." He moved to the desk and snatched up the phone." One warning is all I give. Since he can't-or won't-follow orders, he's out on his can, as of right now," he said bitterly, angrily jabbing out numbers.

Frantically, Regina reached across the desk and pushed down the disconnect button on the phone. "No! You can't fire Graham," she protested. "The merger contract guarantees that no employee of Colter's will be dismissed for a full year."

"I'll break the damned contract."

"You do, and I'll break mine," Regina returned with a quiet forcefulness that jerked his head up. "I'll walk out of here and never look back. And you'll never see me again. I swear it."

It wasn't what she wanted at all, and just saying the words sent a cold sensation trickling down her spine. But she couldn't let Robin do this.

Robin became perfectly still, his eyes cold and narrowed. "You'd do that for Hunter?"

"I'd do it for any loyal Colter employee." With an impatient sigh, Regina straightened and closed her eyes briefly. "Listen to me, Robin," she urged with strained patience. "Graham is not only the chief attorney on staff here, he also handles my personal legal affairs."

"The man wants you!" he snapped back at her instantly.

"Be that as it may, he is still my attorney, and we did have business to discuss." Regina faced him squarely, her face as coolly determined as his was furious. She knew that Robin was still insecure where she was concerned, probably even more so now because of her reluctance to make a commitment to him. She understood and sympathized, but she had to make him see that if he hoped to salvage anything of their relationship, he had to control his jealousy. "I often attend business lunches and dinners with men, and I will continue to do so. But I do not intend to be put through the third degree over it every time. So make up your mind. Either you trust me, or you don't. In which case, we part right now."

Robin's hard stare impaled her. For an awful moment she actually thought he was going to just walk out, and a spasm of fear clutched at her. But finally, after a long, tense silence he nodded curtly. "Very well. Whatever you say."

The clipped words had barely left his lips when he turned and marched to the connecting door. Regina watched him, expecting him to disappear into his office, but instead he threw the door open, stuck his head inside and said in a voice that had softened remarkably, "Come in here, little man. I want you to meet someone."

He had caught Regina completely off guard, and it took her a few seconds to realize what he was doing, to whom he was speaking. NO! She screamed silently when it hit her and took an instinctive step forward to stop him. But it was too late. Regina froze, her breath catching in her painfully tight chest when Robin led the small, dark-haired child through the door.

"Regina, I'd like you to meet my son, Roland," Robin said quietly. His gaze went from Regina to the child by his side, and his face softened with heart-catching tenderness. With a hand at his back, he applied gentle pressure and nudged him forward. "Roland, this is Regina Colter."

Groping behind her, Regina had managed to locate the desk and she stood gripping the edge tightly, her knuckles white, her blood sluicing though her veins like ice water as she looked into Roland Locksley's adorable face.

Regina felt her heart plunge all the way to her feet, and bit savagely at her inner lip. Well, what were you hoping for? That the child wouldn't resemble Robin? Were you hoping that he had been fathered by one of Marian's other lovers and that he had merely been duped into accepting responsibility? How very foolish, she berated herself in scornful silence. And naive. Roland was the very image of Robin.

The child's eyes were grave and filled with uncertainty, and looked enormous, peering out at him. The little boy had adorable cute little brown curls, and Regina had to wonder if he would also have Robin's dimples.

Regina glanced at Robin and found him watching her, his expression intent. With an effort, she turned back to the boy and produced a wan smile. "Hello, Roland."

"Hi," he returned easily, the ghost of an answering smile twitching his lips. "You're the lady who lives across the hall from us, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She sent Robin an inquiring glance but he merely shrugged one shoulder. "I, uh . . . I hope you like your new apartment, Roland."

"Yeah. It's neat."

The child was subjecting Regina to a thorough inspection, staring at her with the open, guileless curiosity of the very young. Uncomfortable, Regina looked to Robin for help.

He smiled warmly and put his hand on his son's shoulder, drawing his attention. "Well, what do you think, little one?" he asked, one brow cocked. At his son's nod his smile widened and he looked back at Regina. "Roland and I would like for you to join us for dinner tonight," he invited casually, instantly throwing her into a state of panic.

For a moment Regina didn't know what to say, but then anger took over. Damn him, for putting her in this position. He knows she didn't want to socialize with him and his son. She'd made that perfectly clear.

Aware of Roland's continued close scrutiny, Regina fixed a polite smile on her face, but her eyes, when she turned them on Robin, were snapping. "I'm sorry, I can't," she demurred in a pleasant but firm voice. "In any case, I wouldn't want to intrude. This is Roland's first night here, and I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Roland and I have talked on the phone every night since I've been here. Judging from the size of the phone bill, I'd say there's very little we haven't already covered. So, you see, there's no reason for you not to come. And we really would like for you to join us."

"Yeah." Roland quickly added her agreement. "Mrs. Wilson is going cook a fancy dinner and everything."

"Mrs. Wilson?"

"My housekeeper," Robin explained. "She also looks after Roland for me when I'm not at home." He tried a coaxing smile "We've already told her we were going to invite you, so she's probably already planned dinner. She'll be terribly disappointed if you don't come."

Regina's look told him just how much she believed that. "I'm sorry, I really can't"

She walked around her desk and sat down. Hoping Robin would take the hint, she pulled some papers from a folder and picked up a pencil. "I hope you enjoy your summer in Miami, Roland," she said with another polite smile.

"Thank you," Roland responded in a slightly subdued voice.

The emotional undercurrents were becoming almost palpable, and Regina wasn't surprised when the child looked up at his father, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "Daddy?"

Robin was watching Regina, looking as though he were about to argue further, but at the sound of his son's voice he tore his gaze away and looked down at him, his harsh expression fading instantly into one of fond indulgence. Giving him a regretful little half smile, he squeezed him shoulder. "Well, little man, it looks like we'll have to catch Mrs. Colter another time, won't we? Now, why don't you say good-bye, and I'll take you home, Mrs. Wilson could probably use your help with the unpacking."

When they had gone the tension still hung in the air, heavy and thick and pressing, like a suffocating fog. In the unnatural silence Regina could hear her heart's slow thudding in her chest, hear the soft whisper of her breath.

Propping both elbows on the desk, she cradled her head in her hands. She was so confused. A part of her wanted Robin back. She couldn't deny that. But she was afraid. Afraid of the bitterness and anger that she couldn't seem to shake. Afraid of loving too much and too deeply, of being hurt again. Of hurting someone else.

And accepting Robin meant accepting his son. Marian's son.

Slowly, Regina rose and walked to the glass wall behind her desk. She stood there quietly for a few moments, her arms crossed over her midriff. Waiting. Then she saw them emerge from the building and start toward Robin's car. When the car pulled out of the lot Regina swallowed around the lump in her throat and squeezed her eyes shut. He should have been hers.

The next morning Regina was lying in bed, in a half-awake, half-asleep state, trying to decide if it was worth the effort to get up, when the doorbell rang. At first she wasn't sure if she had really heard it or if she had dozed off and it had been a fragment of a dream. But when it sounded again she sat straight up, her eyes flying to the clock on the bedside table.

Nine o'clock! She'd had no idea it was so late. But then she hadn't slept well the night before, she thought, struggling to find the elusive sleeve of her robe as she hurried through the apartment toward the front door. The scene in her office the day before had worried her all evening, and when she had gone to bed she had tossed and turned until the wee hours, trying in vain to make some sort of sense out of the tumult of conflicting feelings that were tormenting her.

Groggy and still half asleep, it didn't occur to her until she had almost reached the door that her caller was probably Robin. A quick look through the peephole confirmed her suspicion. Frowning, she stood for a moment with her hand on the knob, wondering if she should just pretend that she wasn't home. The bell rang again, and with a shrug, Regina turned the knob. Knowing Robin, he'd probably barge in through the terrace doors if she didn't respond.

When she opened the door, her heart gave a little lurch. Robin wasn't alone. "Good morning." Her gaze slid from the man to the child at his side, including Roland in the greeting.

"Regina, I . . . " Abruptly Robin fell silent. His arrested expression quickly softened into pure male appreciation, and his eyes grew warm and sensual as they roamed over her sleep-rumpled hair. They grew even warmer when they dropped to where the lilac silk and lace gown was visible between the gaping edges of the robe.

The look on his face sent a sharp stab of desire through Regina. For an instant she was caught in the net of sensuality that seemed to surround them, unable to move, unable to look away. Then she remembered Roland.

Flushing, she snatched the lapels of the robe together and tightened the sash around her waist. She glanced at the little boy, then shot Robin a stern look. "Was there something I could do for you?" she asked coolly.

"What?" Robin blinked twice. "Oh, yes. Look, Regina, I know this is short notice, but you've got to help me out. Sam called. It seems there's a little problem at the Orlando office. I've got to go over there and check it out."

"On Saturday?"

Robin shrugged, and his mouth quirked up at one corner. "It can't wait until Monday. At least Sam doesn't think so. But it puts me in kind of a bind. You see, Mrs. Wilson is ill. She evidently picked up some kind of flu bug." Regina's eyes grew wide as he deftly maneuvered Roland into the apartment. "So if you'd just look after Roland for me today, and maybe check on Mrs. Wilson a few times, I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, but . . . "

"Don't worry. Roland won't give you any trouble. Will you, little man?" He gave his son a hug and a quick peck on the forehead, then stepped back through the door.

"Robin, you can't . . ."

"It's just for the day. I'll straighten things out and be back this afternoon. Tonight at the latest. I promise." He thrust a slip of paper into Regina's nerveless hand. "Here's where you can reach me if there's an emergency." Smiling, he gave Roland a wink, "Be good, Roland, I'll see you tonight."

Reinga stood frozen in shock as she watched him swing away and start down the hall. He was hallway to the elevator when panic sent her darting out the door after him. "Robin! Wait a minute! I . . . "

"Oh, yeah. The apartment door is locked but I left the terrace doors open for you," he called over his shoulder.

"Robin!"

The elevator door slid open the instant he touched the down button. He stepped inside, turned, and smiled back at her, seemingly oblivious to her horror-stricken expression. "See you tonight."

"Robin Locksley, you come back here!"

Mouth agape, Regina watched as the elevator doors closed in her face. For a full ten seconds, she stared blankly at the wood-grained panels. He was gone. He'd just walked away and left her with his son. She couldn't believe it! Making a low sound in her throat, she clenched her hands into tight fists. Darn you, Robin, she railed silently. How dare you do this to me. To him.

Slowly Regina turned her head, and saw that Roland was standing in the open doorway, watching her. Oh, dear Lord. Now what do I do?

Sheer panic was clutching at her insides, but with as much aplomb as possible, Regina tightened the sash on her robe and walked the few feet back to her apartment, aware of the solemn dark eyes following her every move.

Roland retreated a few steps into the entryway and stood waiting patiently, his hands clasped behind his back, as Regina stepped inside and closed the door.

"Well, Roland, it looks like"-Regina cleared her throat and attempted a smile-"it looks like we're going to spend the day together."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, well, uh . . . I guess the first thing we'd better do is check on Mrs. Wilson and make sure she's all right."

"Daddy and I did that before we came over. She's sleeping."

"I see. Well . . ." Regina squirmed inwardly under the child's intent gaze. Those eyes hadn't left her for a second. Nervously, she lifted a hand to brush back a heavy swath of hair and immediately became aware of her disheveled appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess, she was barefoot and she'd been running around in her night clothes like some wild woman. No wonder the child is staring at you, she told herself disgustedly.

Regina tried another tentative smile. "I guess I'd better get dressed. But first I'm going to put on a pot of coffee."

Roland trailed her into the kitchen and stood by quietly, watching with interest as Regina performed the familiar task.

"My daddy likes you a lot," he announced suddenly. "He talks about you all the time."

Startled, Regina looked up from pouring water into the coffeemaker and accidentally splashed some out onto the counter. She snatched up a towel and wiped up the spill. What on earth am I suppose to say to that? "I, uh . . . I like your daddy, too." When Roland made no response she looked at him and asked quietly, "Does that bother you?"

Thin shoulders hunched in an elaborate shrug that could have meant anything.

Regina snapped the lid onto the lass pot and slid it into place on the coffeemaker. She had no idea what to say. Silently, they left the kitchen and started down the hall. "If you want to watch TV it's in the armoire," Regina informed him, pausing at the door to the living room to gesture toward the tall cabinet in the corner. To her surprise and dismay, Roland merely nodded and followed her right into the bedroom.

The child sat down on the padded bench at the foot of the bed. Regina gave her hair a brisk brushing then hurriedly began to apply her usual light makeup. Intrigued, Roland slid off the bench and came over. With both elbows propped on the dressing table and his chin resting on the heels of his hands, he scrutinized every minute aspect of the proceedings with unnerving interest. "I've never seen anyone put on makeup before," he announced.

"What about your mother? Surely you've seen her do it?" Even as the words left her mouth Regina hated herself for asking, but the temptation had been impossible to resist.

"Oh, she never comes around anymore," Roland replied with a matter-of-factness that Regina found startling. "Not for ages and ages. And anyway, she never lets anybody see her without her makeup on."

Once again, Regina didn't know what to say. A part of her burned to know more about Marian, to know why she didn't see her son, to know why Roland didn't seem to care, to know exactly what role Robin's ex-wife now played in his life. But another part of her recoiled from even the mention of the woman's name.

After smoothing on a glistening, strawberry-red lip gloss, Regina recapped the tube and stood up. "As soon as I make up this bed, we'll see about getting you some breakfast," she said as she began to smooth the sheets.

"I'll help," Roland offered brightly.

"No, that's okay, I'll . . ." Regina's refusal faltered at the sight of Roland's crestfallen expression. The child so obviously wanted to help, it was impossible to say no. "That is . . . sure. Why not? You get on the other side and we'll have this done in no time."

Actually, with Roland's inexpert help, it took longer, and the results were far from perfect, but she was so pleased with her efforts that Regina didn't say anything.

Giving the pillows one last pat, she straightened up. "All done. Now for some coffee and that breakfast I promised you. I hope you're hungry." Sheer nerves had Regina's stomach tied in a knot and the last thing she wanted was to eat, but they had to do something to fill in the time. This whole situation was so miserably awkward.

"Well, I had a bowl of cereal while Daddy was getting dressed, but I guess I could eat some cinnamon toast," Roland replied, looking up at her hopefully.

Half an hour later Regina sat sipping coffee, watching Roland munch on his third piece of buttery toast covered with a crusty coating of sugar and cinnamon. As the child paused to take a swig of milk, then carefully lick the white mustache from his upper lip, Regina studied him. She couldn't see anything of Marian in Roland.

It was strange, really. It hurt deep down to her very soul to see this small, version of Robin. And yet . . . there was something oddly appealing about the child, something that pulled at Regina like a strong magnet.

When Roland finished his breakfast and the few dishes were done, they went next door to see how Mrs. Wilson was feeling. They found her huddled miserably under the cover, bleary-eyed, flushed with fever and sporting a red, runny nose. The elderly woman was embarrassed to be meeting Regina for the first time in such a bedraggled condition, then appalled when she realized that the younger woman had come over for the express purpose of taking care of her. Regina brushed aside her flustered protests and apologies and set about doing what she could to make her more comfortable.

After fluffing her pillows and straightening her bed Regina brought her some aspirin and water and a menthol salve for her nose. Though Mrs. Wilson claimed not to be hungry, Regina, with Roland's help, prepared a tray for her containing poached eggs, dry toast, orange juice and a pot of hot tea. When she had finished the light meal, the elderly woman snuggled down under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

They tiptoed in and checked on her from time to time, but it soon became apparent that their patient was going to snooze most of the day away.

With Roland dogging her footsteps and "helping," Regina straightened Robin's apartment, washed up the few dishes that were in the sink and made the beds. In Robin's room the sight of his rumpled bed and the pillow that still bore a deep indentation sent a sharp stab of longing through her. Gritting her teeth, she went about her task mechanically, while her mind painted vivid pictures of Robin naked and sprawled in slumberous abandon on the king-sized bed, of her sharing it with him, of waking by his side and making slow, delicious love. She tried to banish the erotic images, but it was impossible, and she could only hope that Roland wouldn't notice how badly her hands trembled as they smoothed the navy blue spread into place.

After a lunch of chicken noodle soup, and another dose of aspirin, Mrs. Wilson went back to sleep, and they returned to Regina's apartment so as not to wake her. Immediately, Roland began to wander aimlessly around the living room.

"Would you like to watch television?" Regina asked, eyeing his restless little figure warily. She hadn't the foggiest idea what one did with a nine-year-old child.

"No, thank you."

"Well, uh, is there anything you'd like to do?"

Roland's eyes looked up at Regina from the thin, piquant face. They were wide and direct and filled with hope and just a touch of pleading. "What I'd really like to do is learn how to make cookies?"

"Cookies?"

"Yes, ma'am. All my friends at school make cookies with their mothers, but I never get to. Mrs. Wilson always says she doesn't have time to give me cooking lessons, and besides, she doesn't like anyone else in her kitchen."

"I see." Regina sighed. Cookies. She hadn't made any in years, but she supposed she could. It was just a matter of following directions, after all. Regina looked down at the wide, pleading eyes and felt a warm rush of emotion well up inside her. She had been sixteen when her own mother had died, but she could still remember spending hours in the kitchen with her, how much fun it had been, how proud she had felt when they had presented that first batch of misshapen cookies to her father for him to sample.

But Roland's not your son, she reminded herself. Regina looked away from the wide eyes, then looked back, and sighed heavily. What the heck! It was as good a way as any to spend the time until Robin returned. "Come on. Let's go see if we have all the ingredients we need," she said, heading for the kitchen.

What they lacked, they borrowed from Mrs. Wilson's well-stocked pantry, and during the following couple of hours Regina taught Roland how to measure, how to cream sugar and shortening, how to crack an egg, how to blend, how to stir, how to fold, and how to mix. It was awkward, messy, slow and sometimes trying, but, to Regina's surprise, it was also fun.

When the dough was finally ready Regina stood at the counter drying her hands, and watched Roland drop spoonfuls of sticky stuff onto the cookie sheet. The child was on his knees on a chair, his thin, little face intent, the tip of his tongue sticking out of one corner of his mouth as he concentrated on lining the mounds of dough up just so. A tiny smile tugged at Regina's mouth. With that determined expression on her face she looked even more like Robin.

"You know," Roland said suddenly, not taking her eyes from her task. "I hope you and my dad decide to get married. I'd like to have a mother, like all the other kids in my class."

Regina's whole body sprang to attention and her heart shifted into high gear. She looked down and wiped her dry hands with the towel once again. "Roland, you already have a mother. Remember?" she pointed out, striving to keep her voice calm and matter-of-fact.

"Oh, but that doesn't count, 'cause she doesn't want me."

"Oh, Roland. You're wrong. I'm sure your mother wants you and loves you very much."

Another glob of dough plopped onto the cookie sheet and Roland straightened it meticulously. "Nope. I heard her tell Daddy."

Darn you, Marian! How dare you do this to your own child! She felt her throat tighten and blinked hard at the sting of tears in her eyes as she read the stoic acceptance in Roland's face. At that moment she wanted to strangle Marian with her bare hands.

Instinctively, Regina reached out and stroked Roland's head, smoothing back a loose curl around his face. "I know your Daddy loves you more than anything."

All day Regina had sensed a gradual thawing in the child's attitude toward her, but with the tentative agreement every last vestige of constraint seemed to melt completely. Roland chattered away happily and followed Regina's every move with something close to adoration in her eyes. But instead of easing the awkward situation, Roland's obvious hero worship only made it worse. Regina felt more uncomfortable by the hour.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the cookies were all baked, duly sampled, and declared delicious. By the time they had finished cleaning up the horrendous mess in the kitchen it was late afternoon, and once again Regina and Roland trooped across the terrace to check on Mrs. Wilson.

Her temperature had dropped slightly but she was still feeling terrible. Regina persuaded her to eat a light meal, and afterward dosed her with aspirin. When Mrs. Wilson began to succumb again to drowsiness, Regina refilled her water pitcher, placed the phone on her bedside table, and told her to call if she needed anything, then she and Roland returned to her apartment.

For their own dinner Regina took one of Mrs. Stuart's casseroles from the freezer. While it warmed in the microwave, she made a salad, and Roland, touchingly anxious to be helpful, scurried around setting the table.

All through the meal the child talked nonstop, telling Regina about his friends, his school, his teachers. He told her about their apartment in New York, the things he and his father did together, the places he'd taken him. He told her how much he hated it when Robin went out of town and hinted that it probably wouldn't bother him so much if he had a new mother to keep him company, which made Regina squirm uncomfortably. Undaunted by Regina's lack of response, Roland went on to tell her about his friend Bradley, who lived three floors down and had just gotten a puppy, and how he hoped his daddy would let him have a puppy for his birthday. In between bites he filled Regina in on all their neighbors, their super, their doorman and the elderly couple who ran an ice-cream shop a few blocks from their building. Regina couldn't help but notice that not once did he mention his mother.

Where was Robin? It was getting late. Darn it, he was supposed to have been back long before this. Regina drummed her fingers against the sofa arm. Every time she thought about the way he had railroaded her into this situation she simmered with anger. Granted, he'd had little choice in the matter, but he should have at least asked if she would mind keeping Roland. And if he had, you would have said no, her conscience answered back, and Regina shifted restlessly.

After a while Roland joined Regina on the sofa. His eyelids were beginning to droop, and as he leaned back against the cushions, his little face contorted in a valiant effort to stifle a yawn.

"Would you like me to take you home and put you to bed, Roland?" Regina asked, a smile tugging at her lips as the yawn broke through anyway.

Roland gave her a drowsy look and shook his head. "No, I'll wait here for Daddy. He said he wouldn't be too late," he answered in a slurred voice, and then, to Regina's utter astonishment and consternation, he tucked his feet up on the sofa, curled into a ball, and laid his head on Regina's lap.

Stunned, Regina sat absolutely still and watched the child snuggle into a more comfortable position, then cup one hand beneath his cheek and close his eyes. Regina was intensely aware of the weight of that small dark head cradled against her thigh. For several tense moments she watched the lift and fall of Roland's slight shoulders as he slipped into the slow even breathing of slumber. His face was warm against her leg, his moist breath even warmer.

Drawn by an irresistible force, Regina reached out to touch the loose tendril of hair at Roland's temple. Her hand halted and hovered over the dark head for a moment, then, with a sad, misty smile, she gently stroked the silky strands, over and over. Leaning her head against the sofa back, Regina closed her eyes tightly, her chest swelling to bursting with a sudden rush of indefinable emotions.

Robin stood stock-still on the terrace, just beyond the rectangle of light that spilled from Regina's living room, not daring to breathe. His throat was so tight he wasn't even sure he could.

A look of pure joy softened the lean, chiseled face, easing away the lines of weariness. As he gazed at the woman and child his eyes glowed with love and gratitude and heartfelt relief. "Thank God," he whispered with fierce gladness.

He had known he was taking a chance, leaving Roland with Regina. But he had followed his gut feeling, and he had been right. No matter how much time had passed, no matter how much she had been hurt, no matter that in some ways she may have changed, Regina was still basically the same loving, tenderhearted person she had always been. She was incapable of turning her back on a child. Any child.

Robin stepped forward and eased the terrace door open. Regina didn't move, and for a moment he stood there watching her, smiling tenderly.

"I knew he'd win you over eventually," he said quietly, and his smiled widened when her head jerked up.

"Robin. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Self-consciously, Regina removed her hand from the silky, dark head. She looked down at the child, then up at Robin. "He fell asleep waiting for you. I didn't expect you to be this late, or I would have put him to bed."

"Sorry. The problem turned out to be more complicated than I had anticipated," he said as he crossed the room and scooped his son up into his arms.

Roland never even stirred. Robin looked down at his limp form, cradled against his chest, then smiled at Regina. "I'll go put Roland to bed and be right back." He turned and started to retrace his steps but a few feet away he swung around and gave her a long intent look. "Wait for me. We have to talk."

Regina had no chance to protest if she had wanted to. He was gone before she could say a word. Agitated and uneasy, she stood and walked to the terrace doors. Her gaze went beyond her reflected image to the shadowy shapes of the outdoor furniture and the lights on the horizon. Robin was right; they had to talk. After today she had several questions that needed answering.

Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her slacks, she turned and began to pace the room restlessly, her mind a confusion of jumbled thoughts. She was so preoccupied, she stared when Robin stepped back through the doors a few minutes later.

"Robin, I…" she began as she swung to face him, but her words were cut off when he strode across the room and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you," Robin whispered feelingly, and lowered his head to hers. It was a long, lingering kiss that went on and on, giving and taking with an ardent sweetness that stole her breath away.

Every rational thought flew out of Regina's head. All day long her emotions had been flying high, her nerves strung taut, and in Robin's arms she found the release she needed. She forgot what she had been about to say, all the problems that had been plaguing her, and just reacted to the heart-stirring kiss. Her arms found their way inside his jacket and wrapped around him, bringing them even closer together.

Robin's roaming caress explored her back, moving in a slow circles over the soft knit material while pressing her close, molding her softness against him. There was passion in the kiss, and love, and a deep burning hunger, and yet there was more. As he held her close Regina could feel Robin's big body trembling with an emotion so strong it was almost adoration, worship, an outpouring from the heart that shook her to her very core. She responded to it helplessly, her arms tightening around him, her lips soft and quivering against his, her body pliant. The desire to give, to soothe, to love, was overwhelming. For several minutes they stood locked in the sweetly passionate embrace, oblivious to all but the exquisite feelings that bound them together.

Finally, Robin released her clinging lips and smiled down at her, his eyes ablaze with emotion. "Thank you," he whispered in a ragged voice.

Dazed, Regina blinked up at him. "What for?"

"For being you. For today. For watching Roland."

At the mention of his son, Regina's heady confusion vanished and her face sobered. She pulled herself out of Robin's embrace and walked to the other side of the room, her arms folded over her midriff. Turning slightly, she looked at him over her shoulder. "I had little choice but to keep Roland, did I, after the stunt you pulled," she said in a cool accusing voice, and Robin had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I know, that was sneaky and unfair," he admitted contritely. "But I really was in a bind." He raised his brows and gave her a coaxing smile. "Besides, how are you ever going to be able to accept Roland unless you spend time with him? Get to know him?"

Troubled eyes held Robin's for a moment, then looked away. They were fair questions. And logical ones. But that didn't make them easy to answer. Everything inside Regina shied away from any personal contact with Marian's daughter. It was instinctive. Self-protective. Yet, the harder she fought to stay aloof, the more she got involved. It was like being caught in a powerful undertow. And it frightened her.

"I . . . I just don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Today wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was awkward and uncomfortable for a while, but no, it wasn't too bad. But the point is, until I'm sure about how I feel, it wouldn't be fair to allow Roland to become attached to me. And if today was anything to go by, there is a very real danger of that happening." She slanted Robin a faintly desperate look. "Did you know that he's hoping that you and I will marry?"

"Is he really?" It was obvious that Robin did not share her concern. His eyes lit up and a pleased smile spread over his face. "That's great."

"No, it is not great, Robin." came Regina's instant, anguished denial. She ran an agitated hand through her hair and began to pace back and forth across the room. "I'm still confused. I don't know how I feel. I'm just not sure about any of this. What if I can't accept him? What if I can never forget that he's Marian's son? What if I hurt him? What if . . . "

As she passed the sofa Robin grabbed her hand and with a quick jerk, brought her sprawling across his lap. "Hush, woman," he commanded, chuckling at her startled expression. When she started to speak he placed his fingers across her mouth. "Just hush and listen to me. You're a kind, compassionate, giving woman. You are not going to hurt Roland. I know that, even if you don't, you're just not capable of it. Now quit worrying and kiss me."

When he removed his fingers from her lips Regina drew a breath to argue, but before she could utter a sound Robin claimed her open mouth. His tongue stabbed into the sweet warmth, entwining with hers in an erotic caress that stole her breath away. A tiny moan-part exasperation, part pure pleasure-vibrated in Regina's throat as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. His mouth rocked slowly against hers, his lips soft and warm and, oh, so tender.

Regina's heart was thumping with a slow, heavy beat. The kiss was exquisitely sensual, unbearably exciting. She lay quivering in his embrace, aching with longing and need. His tongue probed the corner of her mouth, then his teeth gently nipped from his shoulders, up his neck, her spread fingers combing through the dark hair to clutch his head and pull him closer.

Maddeningly, Robin ignored her silent demand. His hands roamed over her back, her hips, her thighs, the back of her knees, in a light, stroking caress, while his mouth tortured her with soft, heated kisses. The delicate seduction was incredibly arousing, Regina trembled violently. She felt as though she would shatter at any moment, splinter into million pieces.

Slowly, Robin pulled back and looked down at her. Regina couldn't move. She lay with her head against his arm, her eyes glazed with passion, lips parted and wet. Her breath shuddered from her throat in ragged little pants. Smiling, Robin drew his index finger over her check. "I think, my love, that unless you're going to invite me to share your bed, it's time to say good night," he said softly.

Regina blinked up at him and struggled to regain her senses. He was right. They had to stop. But, dear Lord, she didn't want to. Reading the conflicting emotions on her face, Robin laughed and hauled her to her feet. "Come on, sweetheart, I'm leaving before I forgot all my good intentions."

As the sensual spell began to fade all the problems, all the nagging questions that had been bothering Regina all day began to resurface. She knew she couldn't let him leave until she had some answers. When they reached the terrace doors and Robin pulled her to him, Regina leaned back within the circle of his arms and looked up uncertainly, then lowered her eyes to her hands, which were plucking nervously at the buttons on his shirt. "Robin, why doesn't Marian ever see Roland?"

The silence that followed was electric. Regina glanced up and saw that Robin's expression had turned granite-hard, his eyes narrow and cold.

"Marian doesn't see Roland because she doesn't want to. But even if she did, I wouldn't let her," he said in a flat, emotionless voice that sent an icy shiver down her spine.

Regina's eyes went wide, and in a shocked whisper she asked, "But . . . why?"

"The responsibilities of motherhood never appealed to Marian. She only got pregnant so that I would marry her, and when the marriage failed she left Roland with me. She had visiting rights but the few times she exercised them she always managed to upset Roland. At the time of the divorce I was just starting out with Brewster's, so the settlement was small, but when I started climbing the corporate ladder Marian demanded more, and threatened to petition the courts for custody if I didn't give it to her. So about three years ago, to avoid a messy legal battle, I gave her a large sum of money, and in exchange she signed a paper giving up all rights to Roland."

"You mean . . ." Regina shook her head in disbelief, her expression shocked. " . . . she just gave up her child? With no argument?"

Robin nodded. Though he didn't smile, there was cynical amusement in his eyes as he studied the dismay and concern in Regina's face. "She took the money and ran. Just as fast as she could."

Regina was shaken to the core. She couldn't imagine any mother willingly giving up her child. Not for any reason. Certainly not for money. She shook her head sadly. "Now I understand why Roland's so starved for a mother's love and attention," she replied lamely. When she looked up she found Robin watching her.

Robin lifted his hands and tenderly cupped her face. His smile was warm and adoring. When he spoke, his voice was a honeyed caress. "Don't let it upset you, darling. Contrary to popular belief, no mother at all is better than one like Marian." Suddenly his grin became devilish and his eyes twinkled. "But at least now you can see that Roland needs you almost as much as I do."

"Robin! That's not fair!"

Chuckling wickedly, Robin dropped a kiss on the end of her nose. "I know. But a man in love can't be bound by such niceties." He chucked her under her chin and winked. With a whispered, "Good night, sweetheart," he turned and stepped through the terrace door, disappearing into the darkness.

Regina stared after him, unable to move for several minutes. She was beginning to feel like a cornered animal. Sheer hard-headed determination was a major facet of Robin's character. She had always known that. And in many ways, she found it admirable. It was that stubborn, single-mindedness that had brought him success, that had allowed him to set his goals high and never deviate from them. It had gotten him through the service, through school, and had carried him up the corporate ladder. And she suspected that it had helped him to survive the horrors of his childhood as well. She had known that he would be relentless in his efforts to win her back, but she had never suspected that he would use his son as a weapon.

Darn you, Robin. I won't let you do this to me, Regina vowed silently. But even as the words ran through her mind she knew that they were nothing more than bravado. She thought of Roland's little face with its big, soulful, eyes, and knew that she could never deliberately hurt the child. Nor could she ignore him.

Regina drew the draperies across the terrace doors, then moved around the room, turning off the lamps as she made her way towards the hall. In her bedroom she quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Hoping it would melt away some of the tenseness that had her insides tied up in knots, she stood under the pounding hot spray for as long as she could stand it.

But when she climbed into bed half an hour later, she found that sleep was impossible. She tossed and turned. She got up and drank a mug of hot chocolate. She paced the floor, then returned to bed and tossed and turned some more. Nothing helped. In the end it was the early hours of the morning before exhaustion finally overtook her, and when she awoke, not only was it too late to go to church, but she had a pounding headache as well.

Two aspirin and several cups of coffee later, her headache was almost gone, but her mood had not improved at all. Agitated and worried, she paced back and forth across the living room, still dressed in her robe, absently sipping from the steaming mug of black coffee she carried.

"What in the world am I going to do?" The quietly worded question seemed to bounce mockingly back at her from the cream-colored walls. She had been asking it over and over for hours now and still the answer was the same. She didn't know.

Regina sighed heavily and absently massaged the tight muscles at her nape. One thing she did know; she loved Robin. She could no longer deny that, at least, not to herself. She could not pinpoint exactly when it had happened. It had been a gradual thing, expanding and growing day by day until it was impossible to ignore. Like it or not, the love she had willed into extinction had risen from the ashes like a phoenix.

Grimly, Regina walked to the terrace doors. She took another sip of the scalding coffee and gazed out at the sunlit day. If Robin knew, he would be ecstatic, but she didn't dare tell him. He would press for marriage, argue that if she loved him they could work things out, but she knew that wasn't necessarily true. Ten years ago she had been sure that love conquered all, but now she knew better.

Regina swung away from the door and paced restlessly to the other end of the room. No. Before she told him of her feelings, before she made a commitment, she had to rid herself of the doubts and demons that plagued her. Could she forget the past? Could she accept another woman's child as her own? Love that little boy as he deserved to be loved? Could she ever rid herself of the anger and bitterness which, despite her love for Robin, was still there like a knotted fist in the pit of her stomach? Regina closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers. Maybe. With time. She just wasn't sure.

The tapping on the terrace door brought Regina swinging around, but she wasn't surprised. She had known that Robin would be back this morning. Last night he had sensed the weakening in her defenses and now he would keep hammering away at them until they collapsed. As she walked toward the door, the sight of him standing there in the sunlight, looking boldly confident, filled her heart with a mixture of love and dismay.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Robin greeted when she opened the door. Before she could respond, he stepped inside, gathered her close and gave her a lingering kiss. When he raised his head Regina's senses were swimming. Locking his hands at the small of her back, he leaned back and grinned at her bemused expression. "I knocked earlier to see if you wanted to go to church with us, but I couldn't rouse you."

"I, uh . . . I overslept," she managed huskily.

The self-satisfied look in Robin's eyes told her that he knew exactly why, but he wisely refrained from broaching the subject. "Well, now that you're all rested, how do you feel about a picnic?"

"A picnic?"

"Yeah, you know-a basket of food, a blanket on the ground, ants."

"Oh, Robin, I don't think-"

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you ask her? Will she go with us?" Roland tore through the door and skidded to a halt as the last question left her mouth. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the two adults, his face expectant, eyes bright.

Regina jerked out of Robin's arms and adjusted her robe with hasty, flustered movements, and when he chuckled wickedly she sent him a quelling look. He winked and switched his amused gaze to the excited child.

"I just did, little man."

"Oh, neat!" Roland's eyes sparkled. "You will go with us, won't you, Regina? We'll have a super time. Daddy's ordered a picnic basket from the deli and we're going to go out to the battle grounds and see the monument and up to the top and see the battleship and everything," he said all in one breath. "Say you'll come. Please."

Regina hesitated, looking from Roland's pleading face to Robin's grinning one. "Well, I don't know," she began reluctantly. "What about Mrs. Wilson? We shouldn't all just go off and leave her."

"She's feeling lots better today," Roland informed her quickly. "She said all she needed was to stay in bed and sleep all day so she'd be fine tomorrow. So Daddy told her we'd go on a picnic and get out of her way."

Robin stuck his fingers in the back pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels, the smug look on his face seeming to say 'let's see you get out of that one.' Regina groped frantically for an excuse and came up empty. Finally, with an inward sigh, she met Roland's eager graze. "All right. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Despite her misgivings, Regina thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon. After viewing all the exhibits on early Miami life, they rode the elevator to the observation deck, situated just under the enormous star at the top of the five-hundred-and-seventy-foot monument. They had the place almost entirely to themselves, the only other visitors being a young couple with their two small children.

As Roland took possession of a viewing telescope, Regina walked to one of the deep, barred embrasures that provided a breathtaking view of the surrounding countryside, and propped her forearms on the sill.

It was utterly peaceful and quiet. The land stretched out for miles, like a flat, green pancake, marked here and there by a darker shade where the rolling tops of massive oak trees intertwined in tight clumps. From this height the cars on the highway looked like tiny, colored ants.

Robin came to stand beside her and propped his shoulder against the wall. For several minutes they viewed the tranquil scene in companionable silence.

"It's difficult to imagine that a fierce battle ever took place here, isn't it?" he murmured.

The slow, plodding chain of barges was abandoned as Regina's gaze returned to the battlefield at the base of the monument. "Yes, it is," she agreed softly.

"May we see the battleship now, Daddy?" Roland asked as she raced over to them, relinquishing the telescope to one of the other children.

Robin cocked a brow at Regina, and she grimaced. "I suppose we have no choice."

"None at all," he agreed with a chuckle, ushering her towards the elevator.

Later, they had their lunch on an old quilt, spread out in the shade of an ancient oak on the lush green grounds. The basket Robin provided held containers held containers of potato salad and coleslaw, golden fried chicken, deviled eggs, fresh-baked bread and an apple pie. For the adults there was a bottle of chilled white wine, and for Roland, several cans of soft drinks.

Consuming her lunch with the greedy enthusiasm of a child, Roland finished first, and Robin instructed him to throw his paper plate and drink can in the garbage barrel.

"Daddy! Daddy! There are some kids over there crabbing," Roland cried excitedly as she approached. "May I go watch? Please! Please! Oh, please, Daddy, say yes!"

Craning his neck to see around the trunk of a huge oak tree, Robin spied the group of children at the edge of the channel, patiently tossing out baited strings. There were about a dozen of them and they appeared to range in age from about six to twelve.

Roland was doing a nervous little jig at the edge of the blanket, but when he saw him smile he let out a whoop before he even spoke. "Okay, but don't go in the water."

"I won't, Daddy," he promised as he whirled around and flew back towards the bank.

Robin picked up his wineglass and took a deep swallow. He leaned back on one palm, draped his other arm over his up-drawn knee and, holding the lass by the rim with his fingertips, idly sloshed the pale liquid around and around. His expression thoughtful, he stared into the distance.

Next, Robin was stretched out on his back with his eyes closed, his arms folded beneath his head. Carefully, Regina eased down onto the quilt, leaned back against the tree, and with a weary sigh, closed her eyes. The sudden weight that descended onto her lap brought them open with a start, and she instinctively moved to rise.

"Relax, sweetheart," Robin said soothingly, pushing her gently back against the tree. "It's only me."

He lay with his head in her lap, his long, lean body stretched out in a relaxed pose of utter contentment. Closing his eyes, he sighed happily, his lips curved into a satisfied smile.

Regina was intensely conscious of the heavy head resting against her thighs. As the wind gently stirred the branches overhead, she watched the sun-dappled shade trace lacy pattern across Robin's bronzed features, and felt her heart stir. She could see every pore in his skin, the way the thick stubble of lashes lay against his cheek, the network of tiny creases that rayed outward from the corners of his eyes, the skin almost white in their centers where the sun never quite reached.

Regina was overwhelmed by his nearness, her sense attuned only to him, to the exclusion of all else. She could smell the slightly musky, male scent of him, feel the heat of his body where it touched hers, hear the deep, reassuring sound of his breathing as his chest moved in a steady, even rhythm. As she stared down at him she was seized by an intense longing to run her hands though his thick shock of dark hair and feel it twine around her fingers, to place her lips against his skin and taste him, explore him.

Shaken by the sudden sensual longings, Regina pressed back against the trunk of the tree, unmindful of the rough bark scraping against her skin. Her mouth dry, she turned her head away.

In the distance a freighter was making its way slowly up the ship channel, gliding with a smooth, eerie quiet through the placid water, its how barely making a ripple in the glass surface. Fixing her eyes on it, Regina tried desperately to ignore the wild sensations that beat at her.

"What's the matter, love?" Robin's voice was a husky whisper that sent a violent shudder quaking though her.

"Nothing."

"Little liar. You're worrying yourself sick over Roland, and there's no reason to. It will all work out. You'll see."

She looked down at him and swallowed hard. Roland had not been the source of her disquiet, but it was just as well that he didn't know that. "You make it sound so easy, so simple, but it isn't, Robin," she whispered sadly.

"It can be. If you let it." He lifted a hand and slowly traced the line of her jaw with the backs of his knuckles. "You know what I think? I think you're afraid to get to know Roland, because you're afraid you might like him, even love him, and if that happens you will have run out of excuses," he said softly, and grinned at the shocked look that spread over Regina's face. In an even softer voice he added, "Because I know that you love me, sweetheart. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

"No. No, that's not true."

The blue eyes glittered as Robin caught the flicker of fear that altered her expression, and a slow, sensuous smile curved his mouth.

"No? Are you sure?" he asked throatily, then turned his head and pressed his open mouth against her abdomen.

The hot moistness of his breath penetrated the thin material of her cotton sundress and spread across her skin like warm honey. Regina's breath caught as her stomach muscles contracted sharply. Liquid fire spread outward from the throbbing center of her being, and she moaned in helpless, shuddering ecstasy.

In the next instant she was on her back, the weight of Robin's body pressing her into the blanket. His lips closed over hers in a scorching kiss that threatened to melt her bones like hot wax. Beyond resistance, beyond even rational thought, Regina obeyed his silent command and opened her mouth to his invading tongue. He kissed her deeply, hotly, driving her mad with his intimate probing.

Robin shifted to one side until he lay only partially over her. He moved his head to check on Roland, before turning his attention back to Regina. Slowly, his hand began a tantalizing exploration of her body, sliding up over the smooth sloping curve of her shoulder to delicately probe the hollow above her collar bone, then dropping lower to cup her breast. Long powerful fingers curved around the warm globe and kneaded gently. Regina moaned as it swelled against his palm, the rosy peak hardening under the brush of his thumb.

The hand moved downward and smoothed over the curve of her waist and hip, then eased onto her stomach. Fingers spread, his flattened hand pressed gently against her belly. A spiraling excitement shot through Regina as it slid gradually lower, moving in slow, ever-tightening circles. Her hips arched to meet the tantalizing pressure.

Then suddenly, her unconscious whimper of delight halted his intimate caress. With a groan, Robin tore his mouth from hers and buried his face against her neck.

They lay locked together, each struggling for control. Their harsh breathing mingled with the soft rustle of leaves and the steady hum of a bee darting among a patch of clover nearby. Against the back of her eyelids, Regina could see little spots of light where the dappled shade danced across her skin. It was quiet and still, as though they were the only two people in the universe.

Finally, Robin lifted his upper body, bracing his forearms on either side of Regina, and stared down into her flushed face. His long fingers smoothed back the damp hair from her temples as he studied her. Passion still smoldered in the darkened ray eyes but he kept it under tight check. The steely determination in his expression made her heart thump.

"I know that you love me, Regina," he whispered fiercely. "You couldn't respond to me like that if you didn't."

When she tried to turn her head away his big hands framed her face and forced her to look at him. She stared back mutely, her expression wary and vulnerable. What could she say?

Slowly Robin's face softened, and he brushed a feather-light kiss across her lips. Smiling, his eyes tender, he whispered, "Give it a chance to work, love. That's all I ask. Just give it a chance."

When they got back to the apartment, Robin took Roland back to their apartment. Mrs. Wilson was there to look over him, while Robin went back to see Regina. Robin gathered her into his arms as soon as she shut the door behind him. And in moments they were headed towards her bedroom.

"Regina…" Robin said.

"Don't talk." Regina said.

She knew this was soon for her, for them. But she discovered that she did not care. She wanted him so badly that her body throbbed with a deep drumbeat that pulsed insistently between her legs, and her desire intensified when he slipped off his clothes, ending with his boxers and revealed the swollen length of his manhood. The sight of his potent virility made her feel weak with longing.

Robin settled himself comfortably against the pillows on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. He trailed his eyes over Regina's delectable body. Her lace panties were provocative rather than practical.

"I want to see all of you," he ordered.

Regina felt no embarrassment as she stripped for him. The feral glitter in his eyes made her feel intensely desirable and she hooked her fingers in the top of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs, revealing herself to him inch by inch and almost purring with feline pleasure when he gave an audible groan. She knew she looked good. Her body was toned, with a slender waist and full, rounded breasts that jutted proudly forwards.

Her eyes didn't leave his as she sauntered round to the empty side of the bed. And laid down on her back. Robin leaned onto his side and smiled down at her.

"Robin..." She choked out his name, shocking herself that she was more appalled by the searing lust that swept through her at the prospect of surrendering herself so utterly to his possession.

Casting a fulminating look at his hard-boned face, she spread her legs a little.

"Wider."

She hesitated fractionally before obeying him. With her legs now open in a vee shape she felt exposed and she smelled the sweet musk of her arousal and knew Robin could smell it too. Her heart was beating unevenly, but deep down a part of her reveled in his masterful commands. She didn't want to think or question her decision to be with him. She was tired of responsibility and duty and always trying to do the right thing for other people and she wanted Robin to take charge and give her hot, hard sex.

She wished he would roll on top of her and penetrate her with his powerful erection. She wanted him to touch her intimately and probe her with his fingers, and she instinctively arched her hips in mute supplication.

He laughed softly. "Patience, love. Anticipation is part of the pleasure, don't you think?" She made an inarticulate sound and he laughed again and unfolded her hands from her breasts before he bent his head and lazily flicked his tongue across one pink nipple so that it swelled and tightened. He repeated the action to her other nipple and drew the hard tip into his mouth, eliciting a husky moan from her.

Triumph surged through Robin. Regina's response was exactly what he intended. His jaw hardened. She might be confused right now on her feelings for him, but she wanted him all the same. He knew that her desire for him, would make her realize that she was in love with him, still.

He continued to play with her nipples, suckling each in turn while at the same time rolling the other between his fingers and eliciting helpless little whimpers from her. Oh, yes, she wanted him. He lifted his head and looked down at her flushed face. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated as she silently implored him.

"Robin." She murmured his name like a prayer, and the pleading note in her voice touched something deep inside him.

"Is this what you want, love?" he whispered against her lips as he trailed his hand over her stomach and thighs that were parted for him and slid a finger into her silken folds.

Her reaction was instant. She jerked her hips upwards, offering her body to him and giving a guttural cry as he pushed deeper inside her.

"Yes...oh...yes." Regina almost came when Robin finally touched her where she desperately wanted him to. She was so wet for him that foreplay was unnecessary. She wanted him inside her now, now...

She gave a sob of frustration when he withdrew his finger but her momentary panic that he was enjoying teasing her faded as she watched him rip open a condom packet and deftly sheath himself. His eyes glittered with purpose and something else she could not define. Her thoughts scattered as he leaned over her and kissed her mouth passionately but with an unexpected tenderness that completely unraveled her.

He was Robin, her Robin, and she had missed him so much. With a soft sigh she stroked his cheek and moved her hand up to run her fingers through his hair while he took the kiss even deeper, drugging her senses with his sensual exploration of her lips.

He kept his mouth on hers as he positioned himself over her, and she instinctively bent her knees as he pressed forwards and entered her with a powerful thrust that drove the breath from her lungs. He felt the slight resistance of her body and paused, his voice thick with remorse as he muttered, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Regina forced herself to relax, allowing her internal muscles to stretch around him. "It's been a while since I last did this," she admitted with faint embarrassment in her voice. Feeling him begin to withdraw, she clutched his shoulders and urged him down onto her. "Don't stop."

Robin had no intention of stopping, he groaned and thrust into her again, driven by an intensity of need that shocked him because it was utterly beyond his control. The sexual connection he felt with Regina went beyond anything he'd felt for any other woman. He set a rhythm that she quickly matched, and with deep, measured strokes he reclaimed her and possessed her utterly.

He felt the first ripples of her orgasm and heard her gasp as the spasms grew stronger and her muscles clenched around him, inciting him to increase his pace as he drove them both higher. Robin's sole aim was to ensure her pleasure, and he tormented her nipples with his tongue, lapping each swollen peak in turn until she suddenly gave a cry and arched like a bow beneath him.

For a few seconds he held her at the edge, testing the limits of his self-control, and then drove into her again, deeper and harder, and felt the explosion of her climax. She wrapped her legs around his back and her fingers gripped his buttocks. The sensation of her fingernails raking across his flesh was beyond his endurance. Pleasure surged through him in an unstoppable force, causing him to lose control spectacularly. Eyes closed, his head thrown back so that the cords in his neck strained, his groan was wrenched from his soul as his body shuddered with the exquisite ecstasy of sexual release. He moved to his side, bringing her with him against him.

For a long time afterwards neither of them moved. Regina felt Robin's heart echo the jerky rhythm of her own thunderous pulse as she held him tightly to her. She breathed in the sweet musk of his sweat-sheened skin, loving the warmth of his body and the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. She could have stayed like that, joined with him, forever.

She felt hot all over as she replayed her wanton response to him in her mind. Perhaps he was shocked by her shameless enjoyment of sex, unaware that she had only ever behaved with such wild abandon with him? She risked glancing at him and discovered that he had fallen asleep.

He looked younger and the grooves at the sides of his mouth had disappeared. His dark lashes fanned on his cheeks and his hair fell across his brow so that Regina longed to run her fingers through its silky thickness. In his relaxed state he looked like the younger man she had known ten years ago.

She bit her lip. At eighteen she had been too young and unsure of herself and too devastated by the betrayal to fight for him. But making love with him just now had shown her that she still had feelings for him and that maybe—her heart jolted as she had never fallen out of love with him.

The sound of his regular breaths reminded her of when they had been lovers in the past and she had lain awake watching him while he slept. She gave in to the temptation to trace her forefinger lightly over his mouth and when he did not stir she moved her hand lower to his chest, following the path of dark hairs that arrowed over his stomach. He took a deeper breath, and she held hers, but he remained asleep and after a moment she continued her exploration, carefully lifting the sheet away from his hips.

He was still semi-aroused, and even in that state the size of his manhood made her breath catch. He was so beautiful, his body honed to perfection and powerfully muscular. Utterly absorbed in her study of him, she could not resist running her fingers over the proud tip of his penis.

His response—to full, hard arousal—was immediate.

"Gods, Regina, I hope you are prepared to finish what you've started," Robin growled.

Her smile made his gut clench. She was an evocative mix of seductive minx and curious innocence that reminded him of the virginal eighteen-year-old who had gifted him with her virginity all those years ago. His thoughts became focused on what she was doing with her hands and he drew a sharp breath when he watched her open a condom and roll it over his throbbing erection.

"I'm prepared, and now so are you," she murmured. She sat astride him and leaned forwards so that her long hair tumbled in a silken curtain over his chest. "What is your wish, master?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Kiss me," he ordered harshly.

When she complied he took her lips, took everything she offered and claimed possession, driving his tongue into her mouth to elicit a sensual exploration that he sensed shocked her with its blatant eroticism. He slid his hands down her spine and shaped the twin globes of her buttocks before he gripped her hips, lifted her high and brought her down onto his erection so that she gasped as her vaginal muscles stretched to accommodate him.

He knew she was surprised by his barely leashed savagery but she did not falter as he encouraged her to ride him. She quickly learned the rhythm he set and the expression on her face became intent as she absorbed thrust after devastating thrust of his solid shaft into her velvet heat.

Faster, faster, Robin gritted his teeth as he fought to control the primitive urges of his body. He needed her to come now before this went spectacularly wrong, and he was relieved when she gave a sudden sharp cry and he felt her convulse around him. His relief was short-lived as with a sense of disbelief he realized that he could not stop his own release. With a muffled oath he reversed their positions and rolled her beneath him, gave one final, powerful thrust and was hit by a tidal wave of pleasure that went on and on as his seed flooded out of him.

The three of them went everywhere together: to movies, to the beach, to the zoo, shopping, ice skating. If neither Regina nor Robin were tied up with business, they had dinner together every night. That the arrangement immensely suited Roland was obvious; he glowed with happiness whenever they were all together. He accepted Regina into their lives so completely that he began to roam back and forth between the two apartments at will, equally at home in either.

Twice more Robin had to go out of town on business for Sam Brewster, and, much to Regina's surprise, both times Roland asked to stay with her. Regina soon realized that, like his father, Roland was impossible to resist for long. He was an open, happy child, eager to love and be loved in return, and gradually a tenuous bond developed between them.

Regina cautioned herself not to get too involved, not until she was more certain of the future because, despite her love for Robin and her growing feelings for his child, she could not quite bring herself to make a total commitment. His betrayal ten years ago had devastated her. Without Daniel's help and loving understanding, she might never have recovered from it. She wasn't sure she wanted to risk a repeat of the past.

But as the summer wore on Regina knew that she couldn't delay her decision much longer. Robin could not stay in Miami indefinitely. Not only did Sam need him elsewhere, Roland would have to return to school soon. The day of reckoning was fast approaching, like it or not.

The thought was never far from her mind, and as she drove home from work one evening in mid-August she found herself grappling with the problem once again, and once again getting nowhere.

If she lost Robin now it will hurt terribly, she told herself as she swung her car into her parking place in the underground garage.

And if you lose him later, after you're married, it will hurt even more, a nagging little voice taunted.

But Robin loves me, and she loved him.

You loved one another ten years ago, but it wasn't enough.

That won't happen again.

It might.

The silent debated raged back and forth in her mind as the elevator sped upward. When she stepped out on her floor she was so preoccupied she didn't see Roland.

"Hi, Regina. Where's Daddy?"

Regina started, and looked up from rummaging through her purse to find the child standing in the open doorway of her apartment. "Oh, hi, Roland. I didn't see you." She unlocked her door and turned with a smile.

"I'm afraid your dad was tied up in a meeting when I left. I have no idea when he'll be home."

Roland's face fell. "Oh. I guess you're not going to come over for dinner then, huh?"

"No, not tonight. I'm so tired I'm just going to grab a quick bite and take a shower and go to bed. But I am glad I saw you," she added quickly as the dejected child began to turn away. "I have something for you." Regina withdrew a small sack from her purse and handed it to Roland. "I saw this today and thought you might like it."

An indulgent smile curved Regina's mouth as she watched Roland's expression change from despondent to curious, then to wide-eyed delight as she lifted the small toy flying monkey from the sack.

"Oooh, I love it," the child gasped in awe as he held it. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Before Regina could respond he whirled away and darted back into his apartment. "I've got to show Mrs. Wilson!"

Bemused, Regina stared after him, her throat suddenly tight and aching. The child's exuberant reaction both pleased and disturbed her.

Regina stepped inside her apartment and headed straight for the bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse on the way. Half an hour later, freshly showered and wrapped in a small silk robe, with thoughts of a snack uppermost in her mind, she had just started toward the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

She knew it wouldn't be Robin. These days he and Roland used the terrace doors exclusively. Tightening the belt on her robe, Regina peered through the peephole, drew back with a surprised look, and quickly opened the door.

"Graham! Come in."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Regina," he began apologetically as he stepped inside. "But you've received an offer on that Caribbean property, and I thought you ought to take a look at it. It's a lot better deal than the last offer we had, and if they're willing to make a few minor changes, I think you should accept it."

"You didn't have to go out of your way to bring it over here tonight, Graham. I could have looked at it tomorrow at the office."

"That's okay." He glanced down at his formal dinner suit. "As you can see, I'm on my way out, and since my date lives near here it was no problem to drop it by on the way. And considering how Robin feels, I thought it best to handle it this way."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Regina conceded with a wry grimace, reaching for the file folder he held. Despite all her assurances, Robin's manner toward Graham had remained hostile, and Graham was nothing if not a prudent man.

"The changes I think ought to be made are marked. If you'll just . . . Oh, damn!"

The expletive burst from Graham as the hard edge of the file folder caught on one of his shirt buttons and popped it off, sending it sailing into the air.

"Great! Now I'll have to go home and change before I pick up Jennifer," he grumbled disgruntled expression.

"Go into one of the bedrooms and take off the shirt while I get a needle and thread."

Graham looked comically uncertain. "You're sure?"

"Positive. Now go." She took the button from his hand and shooed him toward the hall.

In less than ten minutes Regina had the button securely back in place and was waiting in the living room for Graham to rejoin her.

She was standing beside the desk, idly skimming the contents of the file folder when she heard a light tapping at the terrace doors. Regina turned toward the sound just as Robin stepped inside the living room. Smiling, he stared toward her.

"Roland just showed me your gift. Thank you, darling. That was very-"

He stopped short, looking as though someone had just punched him in the gut, as Graham strolled in from the hall.

The other man's gaze was lowered, his concentration centered on the buttons he was refastening on his shirt. "Thanks a lot Regina. I really appreciate . . ." The words trailed off and Graham came to an abrupt halt when he glanced up and saw Robin standing there, his body rigid as stone.

For several tense moments no one made a sound. Slowly, accusingly, Robin looked from Graham to Regina. A muscle in his jaw began to twitch and a violent rage flared in his gray eyes as he noted her robe.

Self-consciously Regina tightened the belt at her waist and started toward him. "Robin, it's not what you think," she began but his murderous glare stabbed through her, stopping words and motion.

He stood there for a moment longer, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, chest heaving, but finally, with a low growl of pain he turned on his heel and strode back to the terrace door, nearly jerking it off its hinges and sending it slamming back against the wall as he stormed out.

A pulsing quiet filled the room. Regina stood as though turned to stone, her heart pounding in her throat, glazed eyes fixed on the gaping doorway.

"Don't worry, Regina. I'll go after him and explain."

Graham's words cut across the stunned silence, slowly pulling her out of her trance. She looked at him hopelessly, a mixture of appreciation and sadness in her eyes, and shook her head. "No, Graham. That wouldn't be a good idea."

"But he completely misread the whole situation. Someone has to set him straight." Regina saw that his face was a sickly green at the prospect, but nevertheless, he started for the door with grim determination, shrugging into his suit coat on the way.

She moved quickly to intercept him and placed a restraining hand on his arm. "No, Graham," she commanded with more urgency. "Please believe me, you'll only make things worse by confronting Robin now. He's too furious to listen to reason. When he's had a chance to calm down I'll explain it to him." Forcing the corners of her mouth upward, she attempted a reassuring smile. "It will be all right. Don't worry about it."

Graham covered her hand with his and looked down at her anxiously, a frown pulling his brows together. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

He couldn't quite hide the relief in his eyes when she nodded, but Regina didn't blame him. He would have to be a fool not to fear a man as enraged as Robin.

It took a few moments more of persuasion, but Regina finally sent him on his way with instructions to enjoy the rest of the evening and not to worry.

But it was impossible to take her own advice. A terrible, chilling sense of foreboding was gnawing at her, trying her insides up in knots, and the moment Graham left Regina raced to her room and changed into slacks and a knit top, then hurried across the hall. She stabbed the doorbell three times in rapid succession before it was opened by Mrs. Wilson.

"I must see Robin," she said tersely. "Will you please tell him that I'm here."

"Oh, Mrs. Colter." The elderly housekeeper wrung her hands and gave Regina a flustered look, her eyes wide and worried. "He's gone. He came storming through here a few minutes ago like satan on a rampage. When I asked what was wrong he just ignored me and kept right on going. He wouldn't even answer the little one."

Looking beyond the elderly woman, Regina saw Roland hovering at the back of the entry hall, his eyes huge and frightened in his pale face. Concern replaced her fear and she stepped around Mrs. Wilson and hurried to Roland's side. "Roland, dear, there's nothing for you to worry about," she assured her with a smile, ruffling the cap of dark curls. "Your father's upset with me because . . . well . . . we had a little misunderstanding, that's all. When he comes back we'll talk it over and everything will be fine."

Roland looked up at Regina trustingly, hope shimmering in her eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes, of course. Look. I'll tell you what I'll do," she said, putting her arm around the thin shoulders and leading the child into the living room. "I'll wait right here for him. That way we'll get it settled just as soon as he returns. How's that?"

Reassured, Roland brightened. "Great. And you can have dinner with me while you're waiting."

Eating was the last thing Regina felt like doing but she managed to choke down a few bites of Mrs. Wilson's chicken and dumplings while she listened distractedly to Roland's bubbling chatter. After dinner they watched television, or at least, Roland watched television. Regina's eyes were glued to the screen, but she hadn't the slightest idea what the program was about. A hundred disturbing questions screamed in her mind as she exerted every ounce of control she possessed to appear calm and unconcerned. Where is Robin? It's been hours since he stormed out. Surely, he's cooled down by now? Where is he? What is he doing? Who is he with?

When Roland's bedtime arrived, and he still had not returned, the feeling of dread that gripped Regina was almost unbearable.

At first both Mrs. Wilson and Roland balked at leaving her alone to wait for Robin.

"Don't be silly," Regina chided. "You two just go ahead and go to bed, I'll be fine. Anyway, it will be better if I can talk to Robin in private."

Reluctantly, Mrs. Wilson agreed, and after hustling Roland off to bed she said good night and excused herself.

Left alone in the living room, Regina could at last drop the facade of unconcern. Agitated, she paced-up and down, up and down, like a caged lioness. She left the TV on just to fill the quiet but paid it scant attention. The ten o'clock news came on, and the man and woman anchor team rattled off the latest disasters and tragedies and political maneuverings, along with the assorted mayhem and crimes people had committed against one another in the last twenty-four hours. The weather man went through a long spiel about high and low pressure systems, which boiled down to the prediction that it might rain the next day. A smiling sports announcer gave the days scores and enthused about the Dolphin's chances for the season.

Regina heard none of it.

But by the time the TV station signed off in the early hours of the morning she had exhausted her energies and, after turning off the set, she curled into a corner of the sofa and stared into the distance. As the hours crept by and still Robin did not return, her anxiety slowly changed into a burning resentment, then into painful acceptance, and finally into cool, hard resolve.

When dawn began to light the sky with a pearly-pink glow Regina rose and walked stiffly across the room, letting herself out through the terrace doors. In her own apartment she went straight to her bedroom and pulled out two suitcases and spread them open on the bed. Slowly, methodically, her face a cool, expressionless mask, she began to pack.

One suitcase was full and the other nearing capacity when she heard a small sound by the door. She stiffened momentarily, then forced her hands to continue their task.

"What are you doing?"

Regina took her time, folding the blouse and placing it neatly in the case before turning her head and giving Robin a long, cool look, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Robin took a jerky step toward her, then stopped. "Regina, we have to talk," he said a bit desperately.

As her eyes ran slowly over him, Regina's expression did not change. He looked haggard, his face shadowed with beard stubble and scored with deep lines of fatigue and worry. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. His hair was mussed. The white shirt and dark slacks he had had on since yesterday morning were wrinkled and limp.

Regina returned her attention to the stack of clothing on the bed and calmy folded another blouse to add to the case. "That's what I wanted to do last night. In fact, I waited all night to talk to you, but you didn't come back. Now it's too late."

Shifting restlessly, Robin stared at her bent form, and fought to control the panic that was racing through him. Her voice was flat and chilling, and he could feel impending disaster hovering in the air between them. He shouldn't have walked out. He should have stayed to listen to her explanation. There had to be one. He knew that now, though it had taken hours of endless walking before his temper has cooled enough for his mind to reason it out.

But dammit, he'd been too furious to stay. If he had he probably would have beaten Hunter to a pulp. The sight of Regina in her robe and that hotshot lawyer strolling in from the bedroom, buttoning up his shirt, had filled him with so much pain that rational thought had been beyond him.

"Regina, listen to me. I'm sorry. I behaved like an idiot. I know but." He stopped short, fear clawing at his throat as she finished packing and set the cases on the floor.

She straightened and faced him. "It's too late to be sorry, Robin. And it's too late to talk. But just to set the record straight, what you saw last night was perfectly innocent. On his way to pick up his date, Graham dropped off some personal legal papers, and while here he lost a shirt button. I sewed the button back on for him. He had just put his shirt back on when you walked in and jumped to all the wrong conclusions."

A look of pained regret contorted Robin's face. He took a step toward her, his hand outstretched. "Regina, darling, listen to me please."

"No. You listen to me. It's over, Robin. I'm not going to marry you. Your insecurity where I'm concerned is just too much of a problem. More than I can live with."

"But we love each other. How can you turn your back on that?"

"Love just isn't enough. It wasn't ten years ago and it isn't now. There also has to be trust. And faith. Something you don't seem to be able to give me. I'm sorry, Robin. I refuse to spend my life wondering, every time you storm out in anger, if you've found yourself another Marian."

The words hit him like a blow to the body, and Robin blanched. "Regina, I didn't go to another woman tonight, I just walked for hours and thought. That's all," he vowed in a low, urgent voice. "I swear it."

She could see the truth in his eyes, but it didn't change anything. "Maybe not this time," she said sadly. "But what about the next time? Or the one after that?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Robin, but the answer is no. I won't marry you."

He rammed his balled fists into his pockets to keep from grabbing her. How could she even think he'd go to another woman? That was one mistake he'd never make again. He wanted to shake some sense into her, then love her until she didn't know her own name, but the look in her eyes told him it would be a mistake to try. He clamped his jaws together and glared at her. "I won't accept that. I'm not giving up, Regina. No matter how long it takes."

"I'm afraid you'll have to, because I'm leaving. And I won't come back until you're gone."

"You can't do that," he ground out between clenched teeth. "You have a contract with Brewster's."

Her laugh was short and cool, a mirthless sound that mocked him. "So, sue me."

She meant it. He could see it in the challenging tilt of her head, the implacable look in her blue eyes. He had lost her. Totally. Irrevocably. Pain began to consume him, terrible, ripping pain that clawed at his vitals. It was all he could do not to cry out. Briefly, he closed his eyes and stood rigidly still, trying to absorb the awful reality of it. He had lost the only woman he had ever loved, ever would love, for the second time.

Finally, his lids lifted, and he looked at her with tortured eyes. He stood tall, his head held high, but despair and defeat roughened his voice to a low rasp as he murmured, "All right, Regina. You win. But you don't have to go anywhere. I'll take Roland and return to New York. We'll be out of your life as soon as I can make the arrangements."

It was more difficult than she had thought it would be. Much more difficult. She had known there would be pain and loneliness. It was to be expected when you cut someone you love out of your life. But she hadn't counted on the despair, the emptiness, the constant yearning ache that surrounded her heart. Foolishly, she had assumed that because she had not made a commitment to Robin, because she had not allowed their relationship to become as intimate as it had been ten years ago, this parting would not be as painful as the last. But she had been wrong. Terribly wrong.

If anything, this split with Robin was even worse because, surprisingly, she discovered that she missed Roland almost as much as she missed Robin. Slowly and surely, without her having been aware of it, Robin's son had wormed his way into Regina's heart. She felt as though she had not only lost her love, she had lost her child as well.

"You're better off without him. You'll adjust. Eventually it will stop hurting and you'll forget all about him. About both of them." It was a litany that Regina repeated to herself over and over as summer faded into fall . . . but her heart knew better.

During the day she immersed herself in work to keep the misery at bay, and it worked, to a degree. At night it was a different story. She rattled around the huge apartment like a lost soul, unable to think about anything but Robin and Roland. There were times when she half expected to see the child come running in through the terrace door, and Robin ambling along in her wake, grinning, just as they had done countless times during the summer.

She was miserable, and by early October it was becoming obvious. Lack of sleep had put violet smudges under her eyes that no amount of makeup could cover, and a nonexistent appetite had pared her already slender figure down by almost two dress sizes. She looked fragile and breakable.

In front of others Regina put up a good front but it was impossible to miss the haunted look in her eyes. And, though she'd shown remarkable restraint, it was inevitable that eventually Mary would tax her about it.

"Don't you think it's about time you admitted that you made a mistake?" her sister-in-law demanded in an exasperated voice as she watched Regina pick at her food.

Lifting her eyes from her plate, Regina looked at her warily. "About what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"About what, indeed." Mary's scornful snort eloquently expressed her disgust. "You know very well what I'm talking about. You should never have sent Robin away and you know it."

"Mary, mind your own business," came Will's stern admonishment from the head of the table, but his wife wasn't in the least intimidated.

"I've done that for two months now, but I'll not bite my tongue any longer," she returned in a brisk, calm voice that brooked no interference. "Why just look at the girl. Look at her. Thin as a rail and with about as much color as the belly of a fish."

Regina laughed nervously. "Really, Mary. I hardly think I look that bad. But if it will make you feel better I'll eat. See?" she said, stabbing her fork into a piece of roast beef, hoping to avert the confrontation that was threatening.

These dinners with her in-laws had become more frequent since Robin's departure. It was Mary's way of trying to keep a watchful eye on her, and Regina was touched by her concern. Even though she had known that eventually, if she didn't pull herself together, Mary would bring up the subject of Robin, she had been unable to refuse the invitations. The Colters were the only family she had left, and she loved them dearly. And in all truth, Regina admitted ruefully, her sister-in-law had shown extraordinary patience.

"Don't think you're going to avoid the issue, my girl," Mary said, giving her a pointed look. "You're in love with the man and you're miserable without him, so it's high time you swallowed your pride and admitted it. You need him and he needs you. And Roland needs you both."

Giving up all pretense of eating, Regina put her fork down. "It's not that simple, Mary," she said with a soft sigh. "I love Robin, yes. And I know that he loves me, but this . . . this . . . insecurity of his hangs over us like a sword. I can't live with that."

"It's a problem, I'll grant you, but not one that can't be solved with time and effort." A small, knowing smile curved Mary's mouth as she met Regina's questioning look. "If you love him long enough and hard enough he'll eventually accept that you belong to him, and only him," she said softly, wisely.

As the idea slowly took hold in her mind, Regina's eyes went wide and slightly out of focus. Was it possible? She wanted to believe it was. She wanted to believe it more than anything. But wanting to believe did not banish her doubts. Giving Mary a wan smile she said sadly, "And while waiting for Robin to gain confidence in my love, the past might repeat itself."

"Maybe," Mary conceded. "But I doubt it. Somehow, I can't see a man like Robin Locksley making the same dumb mistake twice."

Will put his hand over Regina's, drawing her attention. His craggy face was serious and full of compassion, "Mary's right, Regina. And the way I see it, regardless of the problems in your relationship, regardless of the past or your worries about the future, it all boils down to one thing. Would you be any more unhappy with him than you are now, without him?"

The question nagged Regina for days, playing in her mind like a stuck record. It dominated her thoughts to the exclusion of everything else, keeping her awake at night and distracting her from her work during the day. The answer was obvious, and though at first, she tried to avoid facing it, that proved to be an exercise in futility; it was impossible to be more unhappy than she was now. The problem was, what to do about it.

Did she dare go to Robin? They had been parted for two months, and she hadn't heard a word from him. What if he no longer wanted her? What if he'd found someone else? Even if he hadn't could she swallow her pride and admit she'd been wrong? Had she been wrong?

Regina sighed heavily as she paced her living room. After three days of fruitless self-examination she was still torn. Her heart told her one thing, but fear and an ingrained sense of caution held her back.

Another restless circuit of the room brought her back to the desk, and her eyes came to rest on the telephone. Tapping her forefinger against her pursed lips, she stared at it, her body taut with indecision. Twice in the last few days she had made airline reservations, only to cancel them later. Last night she had called his apartment but had hung up on the second ring before anyone would answer.

The number was right there on the pad by the phone. All she had to do was punch a few buttons, say a few words, and this misery would end. Regina swallowed hard and stepped forward. A fine tremor shook her hand as she reached for the beige plastic instrument.

Before she could pick it up the doorbell rang, and she jumped as though a cannon had gone off. She closed her eyes, pressed her hand over her thundering heart and drew several deep breaths, then headed for the entrance hall as the bell sounded again.

A quick look through the peephole sent her pulse soaring again, and she quickly opened the door. "Mr. Brewster! This is a surprise. Please, come in. I certainly never expected ." she began as she turned from closing the door, but the look on his face stopped her words in midspate. Her breathing became shallow and she turned as pale as parchment as the somber message in those black eyes.

"Something's wrong. Oh, no! It's Robin!" she cried, her voice rising on a hysterical note as her apprehension turned to stark terror. "Something's happened to Robin, hasn't it?"

"No, not Robin," Sam Brewster said in a low, dark voice that did nothing to relieve her anxiety. "It's Roland. He's in the hospital. He was hit this morning by a car as he crossed the street on the way to school."

Regina's hand flew to her mouth, and she stared back at him with wide, horror-filled eyes. All the blood drained from her face, and her body was seized with a violent trembling. "How . . ." A sob rose in her throat and she clamped her lips together and choked it down, then tried again. "How . . . badly was he hurt?"

"A broken leg, a broken wrist, three cracked ribs and extensive cuts and bruises," Sam reeled off grimly. "But all things considered, he's lucky to be alive."

His eyes narrowed at Regina's little moan of distress. "Roland's been asking for you, but Robin wouldn't call. Oh, don't worry, he still loves you," he assured her when he saw the stricken look in her eyes. "He just didn't think you would come. In fact, he'd skin me alive if he knew I was here now, but I thought the decision should be yours."

Regina didn't hesitate a beat. Stepping forward, she gave Sam's arm a grateful squeeze. "While I pack a bag would you make reservations for me on the next flight out?"

"No need to do that," he called after her as she headed for the bedroom. "The company jet is ready and waiting for us at the Airport."

The trip to New York seemed to take forever, though in reality it was probably the quickest flight Regina had ever made. She was hustled from a limousine into a sleek jet, then back into a waiting limousine upon arrival in New York, all with an efficiency and speed that would have amazed her had she not been so distraught. Her mind was so occupied with worry over Roland and wondering what kind of reception she would get from Robin, she barely heard Sam's attempts at conversation, and after a while he gave up and left her nervous brooding.

It was almost nine when the limousine pulled up at the hospital entrance. When the chauffeur got out and opened the passenger door, Sam reached for Regina's hand and gave it an encouraging pat. "He's in room 908. Good luck, my dear."

"You're not going up with me?" Regina demanded, unable to hide the note of panic in her voice.

"No. I'd only be in the way. But tell Robin I'll be there first thing in the morning." He smiled and gave her hand another pat. "Now you go on. And don't worry about your bag. I'll leave it at Robin's apartment for you."

"Thank you, Sam."

Regina climbed out and was already through the plate-glass doors before the limousine turned the corner. On the ninth floor she by-passed the nurses' station, afraid they would tell her it was too late for visiting. Searching each door for the number, she walked rapidly down the hall, her heels clicking on the tile floor. When she reached room 908 she paused to draw several deep, calming breaths, then pushed the door partway open . . . and froze.

Swathed in bandages, and both his right arm and leg encased in plaster casts, Roland lay on the bed, weeping softly. By his side stood Marian.

Regina remained frozen in place, unable to move or speak. She had hoped never to set eyes on Marian again, but to find her here, now, was devastating. Regina felt as though someone had kicked her in the stomach.

She's got to get out of here. She couldn't face this. Blindly, she started to turn away, then stopped as the conversation between the room's two occupants began to penetrate. Within seconds Regina's panic was replaced by pure rage.

"Now stop that crying, Roland," Marian commanded. "All you have to do is tell your daddy that you miss me and want me to come live with you again." When Roland began to cry harder Marian's mouth compressed in annoyance, but obviously deciding that she was getting nowhere, she softened her voice and tried a different tact. "Come on, Roland, honey," she wheedled. "Don't you want us to all be together again?"

"No. No, you don't like me. All you do is yell at me." Roland whimpered. "I don't want you. I want Regina."

"Now you just shut up and listen to me, young man," Marian snapped. "You're going to do as I say if I have to.."

Regina had heard enough. She shot forward as though catapulted out of a cannon. "Stop it, Marian," she hissed, shoving the startled woman aside. "Can't you see you're upsetting him." Quickly, Regina sat down on the side of the bed and gently hugged Roland, pressing the dark head against her chest. "Hush, love. Hush," she crooned softly.

"My, my. How touching." Marian said with a sneer when she had recovered her poise. "Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes to the rescue. I must say, it's quite like old times." When Regina turned her head and gave her a quelling look, she smiled venomously. "But it's only fair to warn you, Regina darling. You're wasting your time. You won't win Roland buttering up to Roland. Because, you see, I've decided that I want Robin back. I'm going to marry him again."

Shock widened Regina's eyes for an instant, but then common sense reasserted itself. Shaking her head, she gave Marian a pitying look. "You'll never get Robin to agree to that. He can barely stand to mention your name, much less marry you."

"He'll agree," Marian snapped angrily. "Or he'll have a custody battle on his hands."

Like a lioness defending her cub, Regina turned on her, jumping from the bed and planting herself squarely between Roland and the woman who had borne him. Her eyes blazed with the light of battle, and her fists were clenched at her sides. "You can't do that. You have no grounds," Regina charged in a voice that shook with fury.

"Oh, I don't know." A feline smile curved Marian's mouth and glinted in her eyes. "Robin is a very successful, very busy man, and the demands of business take him away from home quite often. I'm sure when I point out to a judge just how much Roland is left in the care of a housekeeper he will decide that he would be better off with his mother. So you see, Robin will marry me all right. He wouldn't risk losing his precious Roland."

All the bitterness and anger that Regina had kept buried for years surged to the surface and found its target in this smugly confident, snide woman. Marian's jealous conniving had once cost her the man she loved, but she wasn't about to let it happen again. "Forget it, Marian. You don't have a prayer. You've never been a mother to this child, and you relinquished whatever rights you had three years ago." She smiled triumphantly at the startled look on the other woman's face. "Oh, yes, Robin told me all about that agreement you signed. I doubt that it would weigh heavily in your favor with a judge."

"I . . . I was coerced into signing it. I was in a financial bind and . . . and Robin took advantage of me."

"I doubt that, but it doesn't really matter," Regina replied confidently, brushing aside the stammered protest with a shrug. "Robin and I will be married before a custody suit can be brought to trial. By the time we meet in court it should be obvious to a judge that we can provide a much more stable family life than you ever could." Tilting her head back, her face set with determination, Regina looked her opponent right in the eye and declared in a low, emphatic voice, "From now on I will be Roland's mother . . . as I should have been from the beginning."

Marian drew in a hissing breath and took a step backward. Her eyes were wild, her lovely features contorted with rage. "You're lying," she spat. "I don't believe you!"

"Believe her. Every word is true."

In unison both women turned toward the deep, masculine voice to find Robin standing in the doorway, his stunned gaze fixed on Regina. His eyes never once leaving her, he crossed the room and grasped both her shoulders. For several long seconds he stared down at her, hope and uncertainty flickering in his dazed expression. But when at last he lifted his head and directed his attention toward his ex-wife his voice was firm. "Regina and I will be married just as soon as I can make the arrangements, and there's nothing you can do about it this time. You tore us apart because of your jealous ways, Roland will from this point on, only know Regina as his mother. As she should always have been."

Bristling with frustrated fury, Marian glared at them. She opened her mouth to protest, sputtered incoherently, then snapped it shut. After one more venomous glance at Regina, she turned on her heel and stormed out.

In the quiet that followed Robin walked to the door and closed it, then turned warily to face Regina. He looked at her searchingly for several seconds. "Did you mean it, Regina?" he asked finally, and the touching vulnerability in his voice made her ache for him.

He was so dear to her. So very dear. As Regina studied his face, as she saw the lines of exhaustion and worry around his nose and mouth, the dark circles under his eyes, the hope and longing and fear that still mingled in his intent expression, she felt a melting warmth attack her insides and her own eyes slowly filled with tears. How could she have ever sent him away.

Her throat ached and her chin wobbled. As she nodded her head, the tears spilled over and trickled down her cheeks. "Yes, Robin, I meant it," she answered shakily. "I love you. I love you both"

Robin sucked in his breath. Then he was across the room in two giant strides, hauling her into his arms, burying his face in the cloud of hair at her neck. For a long time he just held her against his chest in a rib-crushing embrace and rocked her slowly, back and forth, back and forth. They clung to one another silently, both too filled with emotion to speak. When at last Robin lifted his head, Regina was astonished to see the twin tear tracks that ran down his lean cheeks, and she touched them reverently with the tips of her fingers, her eyes wide with wonder and melting love. "Oh, Robin," she said in a choked whisper, but he didn't seem to hear her.

He looked at her intently, eyes glowing, and slowly lowered his head. Against her lips he said hoarsely, "At last you're mine."

Then he was kissing her, deeply, passionately, possessively, as though trying to make up for all the lost years in that one embrace. Regina responded to him with all the love she had to give, winding her arms around him and returning his kiss with equal fervor. He was hers again, and this time she was never going to let him go.

From the bed, the dark-haired child watched them with sparkling eyes, and sighed contentedly, his face alight with a beauteous smile.

A few years later, Regina came home from work early to find her now 13 year old son, Roland on the couch with her husband, and their newborn, Henry Locksley, named after Regina's dear father. Robin had told Regina he had the perfect name picked out for their son. She had cried upon hearing him tell her.

But right now, she was a little irritated, as Roland was not in school, but instead, was playing hookey with his father. As she walked into their living room, she looked at the image of her husband, their son, and their newest one, in the glide soother, fast asleep.

But Regina wasn't alone, no she had her almost five year old daughter with her. Hope Lorelei Locksley. Who was standing there, just like her mother, with her hands on her hips, looking at the men in the family.

Robin had been in the process of popping another pretzel into his mouth, when he heard the front door open and in walked his wife and their little girl. "Well, boys I think the jig is up."

"Now, I wonder why I got a call from Roland's teacher about why Roland wasn't in school today?" Regina asked her husband, raising her eyebrows at him. Roland pointed at Robin.

"Traitor." Robin whispered back.

"Regina…..darling…I….we…thought it would be a good day to have a….boys day in." Robin said. "And it was Roland's idea."

"Was not!" Roland exclaimed.

"Was too!" Robin said back.

"Was not!" Roland said.

"Enough!" Regina said.

"Now, you're both in trouble." Hope said.

"A boys day in, is it?" Regina asked.

Robin cold only smile at his wife.

"Being in school is very important, Roland." Regina said to her son.

"Ah, mom. It was just one day." Roland said.

"Yeah, one day turns into two, then it's ten." Regina said.

"Then it's way too many." Hope said as Roland rolled his eyes at them both.

"Look, how about Roland writes an extra paper this weekend then to make up for it?" Robin asked as he got up from the couch.

"Dad!" Roland called out.

"Quiet." Robin said. "She might be buying this."

"I'm not buying it, but yes an extra paper will do nicely." Regina turned to her Roland. "Now, enough of the tv, and go upstairs and get your homework finished.

Roland sulked as he did as his mother said. Hope followed him up the stairs behind him. "See, if you had just went to school…."

"Oh, brother." Roland said as he went into his room.

Regina then turned back to Robin. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" She asked.

"Play hookey with me tomorrow?" Robin suggested as he walked up slowly to his wife, and at her smile, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the lips.

"Haven't you had enough hookey this week?" Regina asked, once the kiss was over.

"With you? I'll never have enough." Robin picked up his wife and carried her upstairs, making sure their children were occupied, then proceeded to play hookey with his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina Mills is enjoying the city of Monte Carlo. She has left her cruise ship to explore the city to take a little while to herself. Her mother is on her last nerve, always talking about her future and what her plans are for Regina. Her father on the other hand has always been supportive of his daughter, while Cora Mills wants Regina to meet someone and become a top member of society in Greenwich, Connecticut. Regina has other plans, and this is one of them, she wants to explore the world, not caring if she has a dollar to her name.

Regina is twenty-one years old and after she graduates next spring, she is going to leave home and go out and have herself an adventure of a lifetime. She sits down on a bench and pulls out her sketchbook and surveys the area around her. A group of schoolkids plays soccer on the other side of the square, their ball bouncing off the side of a building. A woman walks nearby, pulling a wailing toddler behind her. A stoic old man watches from his perch on a bench. Certain that she's found the perfect subject; she gets to work surreptitiously drawing him.

She exaggerates the man's features—his ears, his eyes. The sketch is a caricature. It's the way she always draws people. She collects faces the way some people collect stamps, keeping her drawings in notebooks and folders at home. The idea is that, one day, a face might really inspire her, and she might have a great idea for a children's book.

Time slows down as Regina draws, the sweet-smelling paper and the earthy charcoal between her fingers being all that exists. As she finishes shading the man's cap, she looks up and finds he's vanished.

He's not the only one who's gone. The schoolkids have disappeared, and the daylight is quickly receding. The square is taking on a new tone, with streetlights flickering on in all corners. She closes her sketchbook and stuffs it back into her bag. How much time has gone by? It only felt like a few minutes, but she managed to complete a whole portrait, so, surely, it was longer than that.

She makes her way back toward the port, picking up her pace as she goes. Her heels click against the pavement and she moves to the side, dodging other pedestrians. Signs of nightlife are starting to show. The younger people are already out, the guys looking suave with their slicked-back hair and the women adorable with their miniskirts and glittery makeup. No doubt, the Monte Carlo nightlife is an amazing place to party, but it's too bad she can't stay and find out. She has a ship to catch.

As the port comes into view, Regina starts scanning it. She can't remember exactly where her cruise ship was docked, but it shouldn't be too hard to find. There's what appears to be some kind of large, yellow fishing boat, and a small, blue sailboat…but nothing that looks familiar.

Her stomach does a somersault and she frantically glances up and down the docks. Then she sees it: the familiar monolith sailing across the water in the distance, its white and red lights dancing over the waves in the night.

She's missed her ship.

"Shit."

Regina doesn't cuss much, but there's a time and a place, and being stranded in a foreign country with night steadily approaching is definitely the time and place. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, not wanting to see the ship that's only getting farther and farther away. What are her parents thinking? They must be freaking our right now. Did they try to get in touch with her to tell her that the ship was leaving?

Her eyes fly open at a new realization: Her parents have no clue that she had left the ship. They probably assumed she had stormed off to sulk on the deck.

With a sigh, she turns away from the water and looks back at the city behind her. There must be a ferry or something here, or some kind of other boat that can take her back to London where they had been staying before. And since the night's only beginning, she should be able to still get a ticket.

But then again, why would she do that? Isn't she in the very middle of something that she's always wanted to do? She's in a new country, far away from her boring life and the expectations of her mother. She's finally the very thing she's always wanted to be: a traveler, a girl alone with her freedom and her sketchbook.

With a new pep in her step, she heads back to the street. She has money in Euros that she had traded in, so she's good to go, in that regard. But the question is, where is she headed? Idling on the sidewalk, she thinks on what she can do with her newfound freedom. A smile tugs at her lips, and she instantly knows what she's going to do with the next few hours.

Regina's never hailed a Pedi cab before, but it can't be that different than hailing a taxi. Stepping up to the curb, she waves her hand and makes eye contact with the nearest guy on one of the bike contraptions. He nods and pedals over to her.

"Do you speak English?" She asks the driver.

"Yeah, yeah. English. Where are you going?"

"A casino, please. The best one here."

"Okay. I know where." He nods and starts pedaling away.

She relaxes back into the worn, black cushions and enjoys the sights. Before too long, they're in an area that's unmistakably a gambling mecca. Lights of every color dance across the faces of the surrounding buildings. She leans forward in her seat, eager to soak every bit of this glorious new world.

The Pedi cab crawls to a stop.

"Here," the driver says. "Biggest casino in the world."

"Really? The whole world?"

The driver nods. "The Monte Carlo Bay Casino."

It's impressive; there's no doubt about that. Regina pays her driver and climbs out of the Pedi cab. Lights flash, people chatter, and car wheels screech. The casino is one of the busiest places she's seen in the city.

The doors in front of her seem to draw her in, as if they've wrapped her in an invisible rope. Before she knows it, she's walking inside the casino—and literally gasping.

The main color of the gigantic lobby is gold, with multiple staircases winding up to the second level gaming floors. On the ceiling, a painting that emulates Michelangelo's work on the Sistine Chapel adds an extra dose of luxury. Regina walks the perimeter, eyeing tourists taking photos and well-dressed gamblers hurrying here and there.

Already feeling out of her element, she doubles back and goes to the front desk to get some information and a map of the casino. Exploring a foreign city is one thing, but there's something about being in a casino. Maybe it's because she's never gambled before, or maybe it's because everyone here seems to know precisely what they're doing and where they're headed. Nothing in the casino is idle, and every movement has a frenetic agenda behind it.

After some more exploring, she finds herself in 'The Tavern' game room. Wide, oval tables made of dark, shining wood fill up the space. This new area is just as crowded as the front of the casino was, filled with fewer tourists but more cocktail waiters, and even more gamblers.

Regina stands still against one of the gold painted walls, watching it all. She came to the casino with the intent to gamble, but at this point, she's still feeling a little bit out of her league. She has no gambling experience whatsoever. The people here clearly know what they're doing—or at least, they act like they do. Nearby, a hard-faced woman takes a seat at a table and eyes her opponent. A string of diamonds sparkles around her neck, and the man across from her gives her a snide smile.

After trying and failing to understand the game they begin to play, she decides to make her way back to the foyer. She takes one step—and collides with something hard and warm.

"Oh!" Regina cries out as she steps back and liquid hits the ground with a slosh. The man in front of her stares back at her with raised eyebrows, his glass tumbler now half-empty.

"I'm so sorry." She cringes at the liquid pooling on the floor. "I didn't see you…"

"Don't worry about it," he replies smoothly.

Her ears perk up at the English accent, and her heart rate picks up as she takes in the man in front of her for the first time. With dark blonde hair, thick brows, and a strong jaw, he's the statue of David that would have completed the décor in the lobby.

"I…um…I didn't get you, did I?" She asks, looking carefully at his impeccable suit for any sign of a stain.

"No, not at all. Really, I'm fine."

"Good. Sorry, again." She starts for the front entrance, suddenly desperate to get back to the street and out into the air.

"Wait! Hold on a second." He sidesteps so that he's in front of her again, and offers his hand. "I'm Robin Locksley."

"Regina Mills."

She accepts the handshake. His grip is light, but she can feel the hidden strength behind it. An excited shiver runs through her fingers and up her arm.

"A New Yorker, right?"

Regina laughs. "Wow, is my accent really that obvious?"

Robin smiles, and two gorgeous dimples appear in his cheeks. "I'm from England, in case you can't tell."

"Manhattan."

"Great area, you're lucky. I like visiting there. So, you done for the night, or are you just getting started?"

"Oh, I'm not partying. I'm…" her voice trails off as she realizes he was asking about gambling, not drinking.

Robin gives a slow nod, his shining blue eyes never moving from her face.

"I don't gamble," Regina explains. "I just came here because the Pedi cab driver told me this was the best casino here."

"You came all the way from New York to see the gambling mecca of the world, and you're not even going to throw one pair of dice?"

"No, it's…more than that. It's complicated, actually. I came here with my parents."

Regina bites down on her bottom lip. She's doing an awful job of making conversation, and she doesn't know what's wrong with her. He doesn't need to know these things. She was feeling just fine earlier, but something about the lights and excitement of the casino, combined with the hot guy in front of her, has her head spinning and her face flushed. She's too hot and too cold, all at the same time.

"Are you all right?" Robin asks, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Yeah. I think I just need to sit down."

"Here. Come with me."

He lightly takes her elbow and guides her over to a long bar. A few moments later, there's a tall glass of water in front of her. She gratefully drinks half of it down.

"This place is kind of intense," Regina admits.

Robin settles on the stool next to her and rests his forearms on the bar. Even with all the other scents in the casino, she can smell his cologne. It's fresh and woodsy and makes her stomach flip.

"They're not all like this," he explains. "Although, they are all as showy as they can be."

She takes another sip of water and feels a little better.

"You said you were here with your parents?"

"That's right," She replies with a sheepish nod.

"Where are they?"

She ruefully shakes her head. "They're on the cruise ship, sailing back to London."

"You didn't go with them?"

"No, I…" She hesitates and glances up at Robin. Is unloading on this total stranger something she wants to do?

Robin calmly watches her, not only seeming to know that she's thinking things over, but being perfectly willing to give her time. There's softness in his eyes, honesty. He's not rushing her, nor does it feel like he's trying to extract something from her. She doesn't know why, but she feels like he's someone she can just let her worries loose around.

"We had an argument," Regina slowly explains.

Robin nods.

She continues. "I'm about to graduate from college, and my mother wants me to go to grad school to study something 'practical'. That and get married."

"And you don't want to do either right now."

"Hell, no. I want to be an artist."

"Are you good enough to be one?"

It's such a straightforward, ballsy question, that it momentarily takes her aback. After a second, she reaches into her canvas bag, pulls her sketchbook out, and hands it over to Robin. He thumbs through it, his eyes growing wider as he takes in each new page.

"Bloody hell," he breathes. His gaze travels back up to her face. "Your parents are out of their minds to not recognize talent like this."

Her cheeks grow warm. "Thanks. I think they like my stuff; they just don't think I can make a living as an artist. They think that everyone who has a creative job lives in a cardboard box and eats breadcrumbs every day."

"I make a living as a gambler."

Regina swears that her jaw unhinges. "What?"

Robin shrugs. "I make a good living as a gambler," he reiterates, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Regina guffaws. "I should bring you home, so you can tell them that. It'll really convince them to get off my back. My mother particularly."

Robin grins. There's lopsidedness to his smile that she finds irresistibly sexy.

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a role model. I wouldn't recommend the path that I've taken to anyone."

As he talks, she notices a tattoo barely visible under the cuffs of his well-tailored jacket. This guy has given her barely any information about himself, and she's already hooked on wanting to know more.

"So, what's next for you?" he asks. "Are you going to go totally MIA? Disappear and then draw your way around the world?"

"No, I'm going back…eventually. I know I'm sitting here complaining, but my life in New York is actually pretty good."

Robin gives her a slow and easy smile.

"How long until you have to go?" His voice is husky, with a warm, deep timbre. A shiver starts at the base of her neck and goes down throughout her whole body.

"How late do the ferries run?"

Regina's surprised to find how flirtatious her own voice is. She's not usually confident with guys, typically letting them make all the moves. Here, so far away from home and everything that she normally is, though, she's slowly realizing that she can be anything that she wants to.

"Pretty late," Robin answers. "Do you have to be in London at a certain time?"

Regina shakes her head, starting to feel as though she's in a trance. Robin's presence is like a warm blanket. It's comfortable and reassuring to be sitting next to him.

"My flight home is the day after tomorrow."

The corner of Robin's mouth twitches upward. "That should be enough time to cast a bet or two."

Robin lifts his hand and signals for the bartender.

"What are you drinking?" Robin asks Regina.

Her long eyelashes flutter and Robin suppresses a groan. The woman sitting next to him isn't just beautiful—there's something else about her that he doesn't quite understand. He's burning with desire to know what it is.

"I should buy you a drink," she points out, pushing a strand of her black hair out of her eyes. "Since I made you spill yours."

"Nonsense. That was the best thing that's happened to me all night. Also, as of this moment, you're my guest. It's up to me to show you a good time."

He didn't mean for the comment to be suggestive, but apparently, Regina takes it that way. Her eyes go a little wide at his statement, and she lightly bites down on her cheek.

Christ. Women shouldn't be allowed to be this hot.

"Wine?" Robin asks. "Gin and tonic?"

"What are you having?" Her voice is low and flirtatious.

"An Old Fashioned, for both of us," Robin tells the bartender.

He nods and turns to mix the drinks.

Robin turns to face Regina once more. "Do you know anything about poker?"

Her musical laugh fills his ears. "I know that you play it with cards. Beyond that…no."

"Would you like to learn?"

She eyes him suspiciously, although Robin suspects it's just a ruse. This woman is as interested in him as he is in her. He can see it in her eyes.

"You're offering to teach me?"

"I'm a good teacher."

She presses her lips together in a cute attempt to stop a smile. "How do I know that?"

The bartender sets their drinks down in front of them. Robin raises his for a toast.

"I wish I could say, 'Do I look like the kind of guy you can trust?', but I'm well aware that I don't."

Regina laughs again and raises her drink. "You don't look so bad to me."

"Fair enough, and thank you. I should probably tell you, right up front, that I'm no saint, though."

"I don't mind."

She clinks her glass against his so hard that his fingers vibrate.

As Robin sips his drink, he takes a second to look her up and down, realizing how incredible her body is. Hot desire swells in his gut, and he takes in a sharp breath to quell it. Either this woman is going to be the best thing that's happened to him in a long time, or she's going to be his total undoing.

Here's hoping she's the former.

He takes a hearty sip of the whiskey drink and enjoys the sting of it against his tongue. It's decent, but he's had better elsewhere in his travels.

"Ready?" He asks Regina.

She nods. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Robin offers her his arm. "Right this way."

She delicately wraps her hand around his forearm. In heels, the top of her head comes just to the bottom of his chin. She's the perfect height for dancing and for laying her cheek on his shoulder.

They take their drinks and make their way through the casino. It's become more alive in just the fifteen-or-so minutes since he's met Regina. Though he knows the place well, each time he visits, it's different. The people make the environment and ambiance change each and every night. It's the gamblers who give the venue life, imbuing the walls with their passion and rollercoaster of feelings of excitement and disappointment.

"The poker tables are right over here," Robin says, using steering Regina in the right direction as an excuse to place his hand on her lower back.

Trepidation passes across her face as they close in on a table. "I have no clue what to do," she whispers frantically at him. "Remember?"

"Don't worry. I've got your back."

Robin gives a curt nod to the dealer—one who has worked here for years and knows him quite well—then pulls a chair out for Regina. It's a round with no real bets, which means that most of the other players at the table are amateurs, just like her.

Taking his own chair, he pushes it in close to hers; the heat of her body burns through her dress and presses against his leg. For the second time in one night, Robin has to take a deep breath in order to get a hold of him. This evening, when he got to the casino, playing a few games and warming up was the only thing on his mind. Now, he can't stop thinking about the beautiful woman sitting right next to him, and the things he'd like to do to her on the poker table.

The cards are dealt, and he stays close to Regina, guiding her through each hand. The other players aren't annoyed by his presence; they're all tourists, not serious players. One woman is even wearing a T-shirt from an amusement park in Florida. They're not here to win. They're here to gamble and take some pictures so they can brag to their coworkers.

"This is awesome," Regina whispers, turning her face to him. Her breath hits his cheek. Strawberries and cotton candy; that's what she smells like. Robin bets she tastes like them, too.

The game ends with Regina winning, and she shrieks with joy, throwing her arms around him. Most of the other players get up and wander off, ready for the next excitement. A figure enters the corner of his eye and takes seat two chairs down from Regina.

Robin instantly freezes up. If he were a dog, the hairs on his back would be standing straight on end, cartoon-like.

Leopold Blanchard smiles knowingly at Regina, all-too-aware of the effect his sudden appearance has had on her. He's more tanned than he was the last time Robin had seen him, but still wearing the tasteless, chunky gold jewelry that make him look like some kind of wannabe pimp. Add that to the white suit, and he might as well have a flashing neon sign over his head saying, 'Warning: Pompous Ass.'

"Hello Locksley," he rumbles in his thick Belgian accent.

"I don't think this is the table you're looking for, Blanchard."

His eyes slide over to Regina. "Oh, it's definitely the table I was looking for."

Fury flashes through Robin and his hands curl into fists. "There's nothing here to win."

"Are you sure about that?" he briefly addresses Robin before turning his attention back to Regina. "Are you with him?"

Blanchard makes 'him' sound like a curse word.

Regina glances over at Robin. "Yes, I am, actually," she responds with some hesitation.

Blanchard's upper lip curls. "Surely, you haven't known him for very long."

"We just met," she responds coolly.

"Ah. So that explains it."

Robin opens his mouth, ready to tell Blanchard to fuck off, but Regina speaks before he gets the chance to do so.

"Excuse me? And do I know you?"

He lifts his goateed chin. "Do you want to?"

"Based on the little you've said since sitting down, no. I don't think I do."

Robin smirks at her response. Regina has more fire in her than he expected.

Blanchard remains unfazed. "I'm in," he tells the dealer.

The cards fly across the green surface. Regina picks hers up and quickly gauges the hand. She seems to already be comfortable with everything Robin had taught her, and even eager to play another game. Robin keeps his jaw clenched and his eyes anywhere but on Blanchard.

It's been months since they had last seen each other, but they've never seen eye to eye on anything, and their interactions have only become more painful since Robin beat his ass last year. The best word to describe Blanchard would be 'infamous'; once you cross his path, you don't forget him—especially with his bad attitude and reputation as a sore loser. Robin wasn't there to see it, but a story made the rounds that he smashed the poker table at the Bellagio when he couldn't handle losing the international championship.

Swallowing his loathing for the man lounging only a few seats away, Robin turns his attention back to Regina. He's going to make this night about her.

"Save the Queen," Robin whispers into her ear.

She gives him a little hum of acknowledgment and desire blasts through him once again. Is there anything this woman can do that's not sexy?

Across the table, Blanchard chuckles. "Are you sure you chose the right teacher? Wouldn't you like to be taught to play by someone with a little more class?"

Robin has to bite down on his tongue. If he says one thing back, he's going to blow up. With his anger unleashed even the smallest bit, Robin won't be able to control it, and as much as he'd like to beat Leopold Blanchard into a pulp, this is neither the time nor place.

Regina's voice is cold. "Thanks, but I'll only be playing with one man tonight."

Robin doesn't know if she meant for the statement to come out like that, but his body responds in a primal way to the words. Heat sizzles under his skin, and his cock twitches in his pants.

"Down boy," Robin thinks to himself.

Blanchard's face turns red and even the fake tan can't hide it. He tosses his cards onto the table in a dramatic display.

"I should have known any woman on Locksley's arm would have as little class as him."

He stands and practically knocks his chair out of the way as he leaves the table. It's tempting to watch him stalk off, cradling his bruised ego, but instead, Robin turns his eyes to Regina.

"Bravo," Robin commends her.

She shyly ducks her chin. "He was being a jerk."

"He's always a jerk," Robin mutters.

The other players seem to have taken Blanchard's explosion as a sign that the game was done. With everyone dispersing, Robin takes Regina gently by the arm.

"Let's go do something else."

She turns her heart-shaped face up toward Robin. "Like what?"

"Right now?" He gives it some thought. "I can think of a hundred other things I'd like to do with you."

"So, what was all of that about?"

Robin cocks his head at her as they walk out of the gaming room and into one of the long corridors. "Blanchard, you mean?" he asks, almost spitting the name.

"You two have some kind of bad blood between you, don't you?"

Robin laughs, shrugging off something that may have been more serious than he was letting on. "That asshole is always like that."

"Are you sure? It seemed like he has something against you."

As the words leave her lips, Regina's wondering if she should even be saying them. Robin and she have known each other for about an hour—maybe not even as long as that. His personal affairs are none of her business. It doesn't matter that she's dying to know every single thing there is to know about him.

The hot guy walking next to her doesn't seem putting off by her probing, though.

"Leopold Blanchard doesn't like a lot of things. He doesn't like competition, and he doesn't like anyone who's not elite. But who the hell is really elite, anymore?"

"Competition? Sorry…I don't understand. For what?"

For her?

Her pulse quickens at the thought of Robin wanting to compete with another guy for her attentions.

"I told you I'm a gambler, right?"

"Yes."

Robin gives her a blank look, as if he's waiting for her to come to some sort of realization. They're still walking down the corridor, with what looks like another huge gaming room looming up ahead.

"That's what I do," Robin simply says. "It's my job."

"Wait. You play card games for a living?"

He chuckles. "That's right."

Her head spins as she tries to make sense of this news. "But it's all luck…isn't it?"

"A lot of it, yeah. Not all of it."

"How good are you?"

Robin stops and looks at her. "Pretty good."

Regina stops walking as well, and starts putting it all together. As she looks around the casino that's larger than anything she's ever seen in her life, and she thinks about what Robin told her about Leopold Blanchard, and about how sure he was while instructing her at poker, it all begins to make sense.

"Wow," She breathes. "So, you weren't kidding when you said that you make a living as a gambler."

"I thought you believed me."

"I did, but honestly, I thought you meant that you scrape by. You know, kind of like, gambling and waiting tables or whatever…." She trails off, then quickly adds, "Not that there's anything wrong with waiting tables!"

"We need waiters," he solemnly says, a smile sneaking across his lips.

Regina starts walking again, but more slowly this time. There's still so much more to think about.

"I don't think you answered my question. Why does that Blanchard guy not like you? You said something about the 'elite.'"

Robin falls into an easy step beside her, his hands in his pockets. "Right. Blanchard is from money—lots of old family money, to be specific. He thinks that the big games should only be played by people from his social class."

"And you're not from that…class."

"Nope. Born and raised on the rough side of London."

"That's a crazy idea. I mean, about only the elite gambling."

"I couldn't agree more. You really showed him, though."

An appreciative smile spreads across his face and her chest grows warmer. She's suddenly so self-conscious, she has to look away. While telling off Blanchard, she hadn't been trying to flirt with Robin. She just wanted the annoying, disrespectful man to leave.

But now, Robin is all she can think about.

"There's a pretty big game tomorrow," he hedges.

"How big?"

"Maybe the biggest of my career so far." Robin's jaw tenses and he stares off into space.

She gasps and stops walking once more. "You're serious, aren't you?"

He nods. Regina doesn't need another hint. Her time at the casino has been amazing, but it's obviously time to take her leave.

"I should go. I should let you prepare."

Robin's eyes go wild. "No! Don't." He steps forward, his hand touching her elbow. His touch is white-hot, melding her to him. She couldn't move an inch if she tried. "I'm ready for it," he softly says, the words making the skin on the back of her neck tingle. "Stay. Enjoy the night with me."

She nods dumbly, nothing but putty in this guy's hands.

She's still feeling as if she's floating on air as Robin leads her into another room, where they take a seat at a baccarat table. Several people seem to know who Robin is, putting their heads together and whispering while they throw glances his way.

In awe, she watches as Robin wins one game, and then another…and a third.

She could watch him all night, just riding the high of the anticipation. There's something so enthralling about watching him play the game and knowing he's probably going to win, but always knowing that at any second, he could lose it all. The thrill of it sends a rush of adrenaline through her veins.

"You're done?" Regina laughs when Robin suddenly stands up from the table.

His eyes soften. "I have a guest tonight."

She grins at him as they go to get more drinks. Her toes are aching in her heels, but she couldn't care less. She's in a dream, lost in an exotic world where no one knows her name or story—no one but the captivating man next to her.

"You are really good at this. I see why it's your job, now," Regina tells him.

"Thanks. Your sketches were really good. I can see why you want that to be your job," Robin says.

He watches her intently, as if he's certain she's not going to believe him, and he has to do everything in his power to make her see the truth.

"Thanks. I think they are, too. I want to illustrate children's books…and I'm going to do it. I am. I just wish my parents, my mother more, believed in me more, you know?"

He solemnly nods. "It sounds like they're just trying to protect you, because they love you."

"Yeah," Regina slowly agrees, not happy that he's taking their side.

They get to the bar, and Robin gets them another round. After paying, he turns back to Regina, a look of passion in his eyes.

"Look—here's what I see. Standing in front of me is a beautiful, smart, and confident woman…"

She tries not to melt into a puddle, and pushes at the ice in her cocktail with the small black straw.

Robin continues. "Obviously, your parents did something right. Not to mention, they brought you on this trip. They love you."

"Yeah," Regina agrees. "They do."

"What do your parents think of your lifestyle?" She asks. "Gambling and all. Are they supportive of it?"

"I wouldn't know. I grew up in foster care. I never knew my parents."

"I'm sorry," She breathes. Sharing this news doesn't seem to bother him at all, though. He just nods and continues.

"It made me what I am today."

"How so?"

"That cheesy saying, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger', really is true."

Her stomach clenches. "So, the homes you were in…they weren't good ones?"

He folds his muscular arms, leans against a pillar, and gives her question some thought. "They weren't that bad. Granted, they weren't the best. But it's really the choices that I made for myself after I left that weren't good for me."

She's captivated, hanging on his every word. Robin catches her eyes and gives Regina that slight half-smile of his that she's already fallen in love with.

"I got involved with a gang after high school. Neighborhood I lived in, it was kind of hard to avoid them. Gangs could give you protection the police couldn't. They could make sure that the people you cared about were safe, that you always had a way to make money…albeit in not exactly…legal ways."

"So, you were in a gang?"

"Kind of. It's more like, I did some indirect work for this group."

Her eyes flick down to the tattoo she can see on his forearm, under his shirtsleeves. This guy isn't like the wannabe bad-boys she grew up with, the ones who crashed their sports cars and hired prostitutes with their trust fund money. Robin was the real deal.

"It all went pretty well for a few years," he says. "Until some guys that I thought I could trust ratted me out, and I went to jail."

"Why would they do that?"

"That's the business. You can't trust anyone." He laughs. "It's good. Going to jail was the best thing that ever happened to me. It showed me what a dumb kid I was being. Also, it introduced me to poker." He grins, a wild gleam in his eye. "And poker is what I'm really good at."

Shivers ripple through her. "I've noticed. So, then what happened?"

"I served my three-year sentence. Got out and started gambling. That was about six years ago."

"And now, here you are."

He nods. "And now, here I am."

Regina bites her lower lip and mulls over everything he's just told her. Robin's experiences in London were a world away from her upper-class ones in Manhattan. In high school, she was vacationing in the Hamptons and playing on the tennis team at a private school. Plus, she had two parents. Robin's life couldn't have been more different from hers.

He suddenly straightens up from the pillar. "Let's go for a ride."

"Huh?"

Before she knows what's happening, he has her hand in his. It feels like an electric current passes through their palms and before Regina knows it, twenty minutes later, they are in a hot air balloon, on a ride to overlook Monte Carlo. It's still hard to think straight with Robin so close, but suddenly, for the first time since meeting him, her attention slightly shifts away from being solely on the enchanting man. She remembers why she's here.

Regina pulls her phone out from her purse. There's a text from her dad, sent an hour ago.

 _Where are you?!_

Taking a deep breath, she thinks about how best to respond. Robin's right. Her parents love her and are just trying to protect her. Hell, she's more than lucky. Her life has been blessed.

She thinks it over a few more times and then types out a response.

 _I'm in Monte Carlo still. Sorry I got so angry at dinner. I'm just taking some time to myself and doing some exploring. I'll see you guys in a few days._

Satisfied, she sends the text and then finally relaxes with Robin's arms around her.

"Everything okay?" Robin asks.

"Yep. Everything is perfect."

The night progresses as if she's living inside of a kaleidoscope. Everything sparkles with beautiful colors and blinding lights.

Every time Robin's hand innocently grazes against hers, a thrill like she's never known rips through her. When he presses his hand against the small of her back, leaning in close to point out an attraction in the city, she can't help but feel that everything is perfect. Standing next to Robin feels so right, as if she's spent her whole life here with him, and somehow is just now only just noticing it.

Is this actually real?

They land after about a half hour, and then he takes her for a walk down the gloriously vibrant street. There are other casinos, all of them flashy, but none as big as the one they just left. Robin seems to know the place well, rattling off names and historical facts for her, but she's barely listening.

All she can focus on is his face—the way it always seems like he's trying to stop himself from smiling, the little twitch of his right eyebrow that says he finds something amusing. Regina wants to sit down in a quiet space and draw him until the end of time.

They eat thick noodles at a hole-in-the-wall spot, the kind of place with nothing but several stools to perch on, and then amble back toward the main strip.

"Ready for another drink?" Robin asks her.

She leans in close to him. There's not the slightest buzz in her body—it's been hours since she's had that last cocktail—but Regina's feeling brave. She has no clue what hour it must be, though surely, it's closer to sunrise than it is sunset. It doesn't matter. Robin and her are trapped in this timeless dimension where nothing matters but the two of them.

"At your hotel," Regina says softly.

She can nearly feel the excitement radiating through him. He keeps it cool, though, and hails a cab. They silently wait on the curb, the quiet space between them tranquil amid the raucousness going on all around.

In the car, Regina rolls the window down and folds her arms against the frame. Wind tugs at her hair and kisses her face, and she can swear she can feel the brightly colored lights sweeping across her cheeks and eyelids.

Feeling Robin's eyes on her, Regina turns to look at him. He unabashedly gazes back.

"It's funny, isn't it?" he says.

"What is?"

"It's almost fate. How we come from two different countries, yet we manage to meet here in another country?"

"Maybe it's destiny."

"Maybe," he muses in a low voice.

Robin's hotel is extravagant. There's no other word for it. Someone opens the car door for them when they arrive. Someone opens the hotel's front door. Someone presses the elevator button for them. All along the way, it's evident that the staff knows and likes Robin.

"Do you stay here a lot?" Regina asks him as they leave the elevator and enter a hallway decorated in reds and golds. At the end of the hall, a large window overlooks the sparkling city lights.

"I don't really have a place of my own…hotels are my home, I guess."

There's grimness to his confession.

"Really?" Regina asks. "Don't you want a house or an apartment that you can go back to after traveling?"

He cocks his head to the side and looks up at the ceiling as they walk.

"The answer to that used to be no. After getting out of prison, the last thing I wanted was to be tied down to one place. Now?" He looks ahead, his eyes seeing something that isn't there. "It would be nice."

They stop at the end of the hallway, Robin swipes his keycard, and they enter a foyer. In the middle of the entranceway to the suite is a table with a vase full of roses. Their scent is so strong it nearly knocks her over. Regina rushes to the table and presses her face into the blooms, inhaling deeply and rubbing the soft petals gently between her fingertips.

"You like roses?" Robin asks from close behind her.

His voice makes her shiver with delight. Regina closes her eyes and tries to imprint this moment in her memory. The sweet smell in the air. Robin's deep, soothing voice. She could carry it all with her for the rest of her life and never get tired of it.

Regina turns, but he's already gone. In the large main room, he drops ice into two tumblers and pours some kind of spirit over them. The view from his suite is even more amazing than it was in the hall.

"That's the Mediterranean!" Regina exclaims, going to the window.

Robin nods and smiles in pleasure. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Just think," She murmurs, touching the glass. "Tomorrow night, you'll be here, winning the game of your life."

"What makes you so sure I'm going to win?"

He hands Regina her glass, but she doesn't take a drink yet. "I saw you play tonight. It's obvious that you're extremely lucky."

"I have to be. I met you, didn't I?" he says seriously.

Excitement makes her suck in a sharp breath. She doesn't even want a sip of whatever is in her hand; She already feels amazing, on a natural buzz. Setting the glass down on the nearby coffee table, she looks back to Robin. He follows her action, resting his glass next to hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"I…"

Robin takes a step toward her and ducks his head to look into her eyes. Regina's not going to tell him to stop. She just wants to make each moment last as long as it can.

He moves a little closer, and his face presses against hers, his lips a hair away. Their breath mix and stand suspended in the air between them. It's the most magical moment, that second before their lips touch for the first time.

With the slightest final movement, Robin's mouth is against hers. His lips are velvety smooth, kissing with just the right amount of pressure. Each push of them against hers sends a jolt of pleasure through her whole body. Relaxing herself against him, Regina wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tight. The whole world is spinning, and she's going to fly away if she's not careful.

Luckily, Robin is here.

He wraps his arms around her lower back and pulls her against him. Just like she suspected, she fits perfectly in his arms. The kisses become more intense, with their lips slowly opening wider and tongues tentatively running across each other. Robin's taste fills her mouth, and makes her wonder what the rest of him tastes like. His hands push up and into her hair, stroking and rubbing. Spinning them around, he walks them to the couch—all without breaking their kissing for a second. As he falls onto the cushions, Regina eagerly collapse onto him and kicks off her heels; her dress is stretched tight as she straddles Robin's lap.

None of this was planned. She doesn't know how she even found herself here tonight. But this is what's happening, and she already knows that when you meet a person like Robin, you can't just let them go.

After taking a necessary breath, Regina crashes her mouth against his again, and instantly, this new round of kisses becomes more fevered than the last. The bulge in Robin's pants presses against her inner thigh, and she enjoys the feeling. She feels confident and sexy, for the first time in a long time.

Robin makes a noise of hunger and presses his palms against her back. His hands go lower, running over her hips and ass. She kisses him faster, frantically working at the buttons on his shirt as she does so. The shirt gapes open and she rubs her fingers over the tattooed skin underneath. His chest is hard and smooth, with muscles rolling underneath her touch. Robin twists the hem of her skirt, pushing it up further as his tongue runs across her bottom lip.

Desire so strong that it becomes almost painful pounds through Regina. She rolls her hips against Robin's, pressing against the bulge in his pants. He groans in pleasure, and she keeps going, thrusting gently through their clothes. He pushes her dress up higher and skims his thumb along her thong line. Sparks of pleasure ignite whenever he touches her, her core burning more as he gets dangerously closer to pulling the underwear off.

Regina goes for the button of his pants, unzips him and thrust a hand inside the opening, and just as she is about to grab his cock, Robin puts a hand on top of hers. Regina stops kissing him, and looks up into his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Robin says, as he moves from the couch and zips himself back up and stands up from the couch.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Regina asks.

"No. Nothing of the sort." Robin denies. She watches as he walks and pours himself another drink.

"Then what? What is it?" Regina asks.

"I don't want to mess this up between us, Regina." Robin said as he walks back over to her, puts out a hand for her to take, once she places a hand in his. He leans down and kisses it. "I'm cocking this all up."

"I'm confused." Regina said.

"Regina, I want to take you to bed. Really, want to take you to bed. But, I just feel that we are rushing this too much." Robin admitted.

"But, I want this. I want you." Regina tells him.

"Regina, I want you as well. So much. And I'm literally battling myself, as I tell you this. I want this to continue to see where things might go with us. I want more than one night with you." Robin says, as he pushes a lock of her hair from her cheek to behind her ear, caressing the side of her cheek in doing so.

"But I have to go back home the day after tomorrow. I may never see you again." Regina reminds him.

"Then let's sleep on it. If you feel the same tomorrow, I promise I'll have you in my bed so fast it will make your head spin." Robin says with a smirk.

"Promise?" Regina asks.

"I promise." Robin says, before leaning down to kiss her.

After their kiss, Regina goes over to the room phone and starts to call the front desk. "Yes, I'm calling to see if you have a room-"

Robin takes the phone from her and places it back down. Regina looks up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave. Unless you want to." Robin says.

"I need a room to sleep tonight." Regina says.

"You can stay here, if you like." Robin offers. "I have a California King bed and it has plenty of room."

"Is that so?" Regina asks.

"Yes. And you might end up saving me tonight." Robin says.

"How so?" Regina asks.

"Well, I have a confession to make." Robin says.

"What's the confession?" Regina asks, knowing that he is up to something sneaky. But she decides to play along.

"Well, I have to admit that sometimes I suffer from…nightmares." Robin says as he pulls her into his arms to look down into her face.

Regina lets out a scoff at his confession. "Really? Well, I also have a confession then." Regina says.

"And that is?" Robin asks.

"I think you're full of shit." Regina says as Robin laughs softly at her own confession. "But, I also have to confess that I'm a pretty good snuggler."

"I intend to find out all your secrets." Robin says. He calls the front desk and has a change of clothes brought up for Regina, while he gives her one of his shirts to wear as a nightshirt.

"So, let's see your snuggler expertise." Robin says as he pulls back the comforter, Regina sits on the bed and after a few seconds finds her spot, right in the middle. Robin slides in beside her and she goes into his arms and they simply lay there, enjoying the night, and the fact that for this moment, it is just the two of them.

"This is a little crazy isn't it?" Regina asks.

"Yes. It's why I trust it." Robin says.

"Tell, me that today wasn't just a dream and that's it's not going to disappear when I wake up tomorrow." Regina whispers.

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Robin asks as his hand touches her thigh before moving toward the forbidden area nestled between her legs. He can feel her body melting in his hands as he grazes his finger across her glorious mound.

"Robin…" she says, moaning. Her cheeks flush red.

"Regina," Robin says in a throaty whisper. "Regina, you're wet."

Robin runs his finger across her moist outer lips, and she shudders. Her eyes roll up into her head.

"Regina, do you want me to stop or continue?" Robin asks.

"Continue, please continue." Regina moans out.

"Are you sure?" Robin asks.

She nods, clutching his forearm—urging Robin forward.

Robin trails his finger up, and he brushes it gently against her clit. Her nails dig deep into his muscular arm.

"Oh, God," she whispers. "It feels so much better when you do it…"

"When was the last time you did it?" he asks her.

Her face burns red. "Last week."

Robin runs his finger along her clit in small circles, and she screams, which shuts her up. "Who were you thinking of when you masturbated?" As he traces his finger down to her sopping wet hole. He slides half an inch in, and Regina's eyes bulge.

"You're very tight. How long has it been for you?" Robin asks.

"A while." Regina confesses.

"I need to loosen you up a bit." Robin slides his finger all the way in, and she suddenly grabs her breasts, squeezing them. She moans loudly, and he starts to slide his finger in and out of her. "Can you feel me inside you, thrusting in and out?"

"Mmm-hmm" Regina manages to let out. His finger is wet with her juices, and it starts to slide in and out smoothly, though it's just as tight as ever—just lubricated better.

"Do you want more?" Robin whispers beside her neck, as he kisses it, running his tongue along it.

Robin sees her gulp, and she nods.

Robin pulls his index finger out, and he brings his middle finger up next to it. He starts to press into her again. "I love how you're so fucking wet."

She starts to scream and he kisses her hard, kissing her scream as he plunges two fingers deep inside her, stretching her wider and wider with each plunging motion of his fingers. He slides in and out of her, slow and steady, not wanting to go too fast. Not yet.

If she wants his long, thick cock, she'll have to wait. As much as his body is screaming at him to take her. Though his cock is so hard that he starts to doubt that he can wait to make sure that this is what she wants.

He can feel her vagina clenching against his fingers. "Relax," Robin says. "And breathe."

"How can I breathe," she says.

"Magic." Robin whispers. He starts moving his fingers in and out, faster and faster, until Regina throws her head back, and her whole body convulses and twitches.

She's coming, already, Jesus. He moves faster, wishing that he could take out his cock and make her cum with it. He feels her cunt squeezing his fingers as she bucks her hips wildly against him. He watches as her mouth is open and then watches as she bites down on her bottom lip, hard. He imagines that those soft lips and wet tongue are sucking on his cock. Her orgasm rocks through her body and his fingers continue sliding in and out of her, never stopping. He crushes her lips under his once again, her moans filling his mouth as she climaxes.

Finally, she falls back, her only movements brought down to an occasional and quivering shake. He doesn't pull his fingers out of her. She came this hard, and he barely even touched her clit.

"That was…that was…" Regina murmurs out.

"An appetizer," Robin says, looking down at her. Minutes later, Regina falls asleep in Robin's arms. He turns off the lights in the room, makes sure his alarm is set for the morning. Not knowing what is to come, but hoping that whatever it is, this stunning woman is a part of it.

Robin is an early riser. Always has been.

But today was different, and the reason was in the bed beside him.

Regina Mills.

Robin carefully leaves the bed, leaving a sleeping Regina in it. He looks down at her, the way she clutches at the pillow he put there in place of himself. He smiles as he moves a lock of her hair from her face, and in the process, it much tickles her, as she smirks in her sleep. Then he leaves the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He takes a quick shower and puts on a pair of lounge pants and t-shirt, before making a few calls. It's still early out, barely seven; he makes some fresh coffee and after two cups decides to call up room service. He orders them both a big breakfast and twenty minutes later it arrives.

Robin goes to wake her; she doesn't want to get up.

"Bacon, eggs, orange juice…"

"It sounds so good," Regina says. "But I can't move."

Robin goes back to the living room and brings her a tray to eat in bed. He sits down beside her on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed…" she says, sitting up, her face lighting up. "I wasn't trying to make you—"

"I know," Robin says. "But it's fine."

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asks.

"In a minute, but I wanted to ask you first if you have changed your mind from last night?" Robin asks.

Regina looks at him so seriously for a second, that Robin thinks that indeed she has changed her mind. But with a knife and some apple jelly, she playfully rubs the knife with the jelly on it, on the side of his face. "Oh, look, I made a mess. Better clean that up."

Regina moves the tray out of her way, and leans in with her tongue and proceeds to lick the jelly off his face.

"Careful what you start, Ms. Mills." Robin warns.

"I know what I want, Mr. Locksley." Regina fires back. Robin smiles and removes the tray of food from the bed. He then stands and drops his shirt to the floor, and climbs on top of Regina. With his legs straddling her, he uses his fingers to remove his shirt from her body; he looks down at her face, her body, admiring the view before him. Next, he begins to press a trail of kisses down her body. She closes his eyes as his lips press against her neck, her shoulder, the curve of her breasts, and then her stomach.

He reaches for her panties and twists them in his fingers before pulling them slowly down her thighs. She lifts her legs, so he can tug them off the rest of the way and toss them to the floor. With his smoldering eyes staring into her, if Regina wasn't already lying down on the bed, she would be a puddle of goo on the floor.

Regina's completely naked now, but she doesn't feel exposed at all. She feels safe and comfortable, sexy and wild. The way Robin is looking at her, she can feel like there must be a crazy vixen inside of her that she's never known about—and she's finally come out.

Before he can move back down to her hips, she seizes his pants and starts to shove them down. She can feel his cock straining through the fabric, eager to be released. It pops out of his pants as he doesn't have any boxers on, its smooth and thick. Just the sight of it makes her mouth water. Grabbing his member with one hand, she wraps her lips around the thick girth and runs her tongue up and down his shaft.

He pulses his hips slightly against her face, silently asking for more. She starts to suck lightly, and then speeds up the motion. He becomes harder, the tip of his member pressing against the back of her throat. He murmurs something Regina doesn't quite hear, and then says it again. Her name.

Regina.

She smiles around his girth. She doesn't get the chance to keep going, though. He gently pushes her off him and stands up on the bed. As she lays against a pile of pillows that are fit for a queen, Robin finishes stripping. Hard muscle after hard muscle comes her way and he settles his weight down on her body. They're both finally naked, the warmth of his body enveloping her.

His hands are tangled in her hair, and he kisses her tenderly. It's a slow kiss, one of passion and emotion. Her heart seems to swell and become bigger with each slide of his tongue against hers. She wraps her arms around him and opens her mouth as wide as it will go. She wants everything Robin is willing to give her. There's no way that's she missing any opportunity to taste or feel him. If it's only this short time they have together, she will not let anything hold her back.

He angles his hips against hers, his cock pushing against the inside of her thigh. She opens her legs to him, and he slides inside of her. She gasps against the intense pleasure of it all, closing her eyes tight. Robin slowly rocks into her, each move gentle and sure. She presses her palms against his broad back as the heat between them grows. Their kisses become more frantic as they pulse faster against each other. Robin's mouth slides across her lips and sucks along her jaw, her throat.

Pleasure spirals inside of her. It's a hot, blindingly white ball of light. Each second of pleasure Robin gives her adds to it. Regina gasps against his mouth, her legs beginning to shake. Before she knows it, she's exploding, ecstasy flying through her.

Regina holds on tight to him and rides out the pleasure. It goes on and on, Robin somehow knowing how to prolong it. Just as it's ending, he pulls out of her with his own groan at the last second, coming on her stomach.

His forehead falls against hers, sweaty and hot. Shivers wrack their bodies, the aftershocks of pleasure still traveling through them. Regina tilts her face, so she can press their mouths together. He responds earnestly, kissing her with just as much hunger.

Already, desire rises in her again. Who is she?

She's never wanted a man so much before. She's never felt so comfortable with a man—even though Robin is so hot and suave that he makes her weak in the knees.

Something she still doesn't fully understand is happening to her.

As Robin's lips caress hers, she remembers how upset she was when she saw the cruise ship pull away from the harbor earlier in the night. Now look where she is.

Looks like missing that ship might have just been the best thing to ever happen to her…

Regina opens her mind and knows a few things fast.

It's definitely not her bedroom.

So, it wasn't a dream. She's really here…in a fancy hotel in Monte Carlo…with the sexiest, most amazing man she's ever met.

Feeling the smile stretching across her face, she rolls over, reaches for Robin…and finds his side of the bed empty. She sits up and rubs her eyes. The double doors to the main room are open, revealing an empty suite.

Where is he? This is his hotel suite, but is it possible he…left? What if he wrote her a note saying 'Had a nice time, good knowing you' and then went out for the day, expecting her to be gone once he returned?

Her heart hammers nervously in her chest as she climbs out of bed. Realizing that she's naked, she starts a search for her dress, but it's nowhere to be found. Not in the bedroom. Not in the main room. There is, however, a pair of men's boxers and a deep V-neck T-shirt set out on the end of the bed. Regina pulls them on just as the front door opens.

Robin walks in, looking fresh and clean in a white T-shirt. His tattoo is on display now; she sees the image of a lion on a crest.

"You look good in my clothes," he notes, smiling, stopping a few feet away from her.

"I couldn't find my dress…"

"I sent it downstairs to be dry-cleaned."

"Oh. Thank you."

He steps forward and pulls her to him. His kiss is sweet and invigorating. As he moves his lips against her, her fear of him walking out on her after one amazing night vanishes.

"What time is it?" Regina asks once he ends the kiss.

Robin sweeps some hair from her face. She must be a sight. She fell asleep with her makeup on and hasn't brushed her teeth in twenty-four hours. Robin doesn't seem to notice, though. He gazes down at her as if she's the sexiest woman on the planet.

"Huh?" he murmurs.

"What time is it?" She repeats around her chuckles.

"About two."

"Wow. I slept late."

"We stayed up late."

Memories of the night before and early this morning wash over her and she buries her face in his shoulder. He's showered, and the scent of his musky aftershave hits her nose.

"You don't have to leave, do you?"

Regina pulls back to look up at him. "No. Not until tomorrow."

"Good," he softly says, in that subdued yet intense way he has of talking. Robin speaks to her as if he's using all of his strength not to tackle her and have his way with her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am, but I really need a shower."

He pecks her on the lips. "Go take a shower, and I'll order some lunch. There's a toothbrush and other things in there, but if you need anything else, the front desk can send it up."

"Okay. Thanks."

The bathroom is gigantic, with a bathtub that is more like a hot tub, and a large walk-in shower with two seats and two shower heads. She turns on the water and experiment with the half-dozen different pressure settings before finally picking one and getting in.

The warm water is heaven on her skin. As it soaks her hair and runs over her shoulders and closed eyelids, Regina thinks back over yesterday.

She's been with a great guy once, but he wasn't like Robin. Daniel had been her age, her first love. He would always have a special place in her heart. Now it seemed Robin somehow had a special place as well, as crazy as it sounded.

Just thinking about him makes the muscles between her legs tighten. She reaches for the loofah hanging nearby and lathers it up with soap, then washes her arms faster. She can't wait to get out of the shower and kiss him again.

She's hardly finished the thought when the shower door opens behind her. Before Regina can turn around, Robin is behind her, taking the loofah out of her hands.

His breath covers the back of her neck, even warmer than the water. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back. Kisses press against her throat as he works the loofah up her belly and across her breasts.

She can feel her nipples tightening at the roughness of his touch. A painful need shoots through her body and collects between her legs. She opens her mouth to ask Robin to keep touching her, but there's no need. He's not stopping. Dropping the loofah to the shower floor, he reaches around her and dips his hand between her thighs. His fingers graze across her clit and she shivers in anticipation.

"Already wet," he huskily comments.

All she can do is moan out a response. Robin gently strokes her, his fingers dancing across her clit and dipping between her folds. She pushes back against him, pressing her ass into his naked body. His cock is rock hard, pulsing with his own desire.

Robin pushes two fingers inside of her and she cries out as he sucks harshly on the side of her neck. Regina knows she's going to have a hickey there for days. But it doesn't matter. She'll wear that thing like a badge of honor.

Slowly, teasingly, Robin turns her around. Seizing her wrists, he lifts them above her head and walks her back into the shower wall. The spray is still coming down, hitting the side of her torso and filling the air with dense steam.

He presses his fingers against the wall above her head. She obediently gazes up at him and stays put. He must like the submissiveness, because he growls in pleasure.

Bending down, he takes one of her nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Flicks turn into sucks, until he's forcefully pulling her nipple between his teeth. It's painful, but it's also the best sensation in the world. Moans that she didn't even think that she could make leave her lips.

He moves his mouth from one nipple to the next, leaving the first one raw and red. He sucks just as heartily on the second, making Regina squirm and buck beneath him. Each time she twists, though, his grip on her wrists only tightens.

The need between her legs is so intense now it's turned into a painful throb. She tries to free her hands from Robin's, eager to get her fingers on his length, but he has her locked tight to the wall.

Taking both of her wrists in one of his hands, he reaches down and guides his cock closer to her. It pierces her with the sweetest sensation ever, and then he slides all of the way in. Moaning as he does so. Slowly, he fucks her up against the wall, making something primal feel almost sweet. Her legs shake, and her breath comes out ragged. Robin kisses her deeply, and she starts to melt even more. She'd collapse onto the tiles if it weren't for him holding her up. Warmth collects deep in her core, and faster than it's ever happened before, she explodes. The orgasm shakes her, and she bites down on Robin's lip. He responds by nipping at her mouth in return.

With the waves of pleasure subsiding, he finally let go of her wrists. She drops her arms to her sides in relief, but he's not done with her. Picking Regina up, he carefully steps out of the shower. Leaving a trail of water in his wake, he carries her to the bed and lies down next to her. Unable to keep herself off him for longer than a few seconds, she flops right onto his chest. His mouth meets her right away, and he holds her face gently as they kiss.

"Ride me," he whispers against her lips.

She uncertainly leans back. She doesn't have much experience with what he's requesting. The few times that she's tried it, she's pretty sure that she just ended up embarrassing herself.

There's a passion in Robin's eyes, though, that makes her not want to back down. It makes her do whatever he asks of her, and more. Walk through fire? Sure. No problem. As long as Robin Locksley is waiting on the other side of the flames.

Regina situates herself above him and slides his warm length into her. He fills her to the brim, taking up each available inch of space and stretching her wide. Gently taking her hips, Robin guides her back and forth, showing her how to rock on him.

Looking down into his eyes, she can see a calm passion there. She pushes a little harder, and Robin groans in pleasure. Her own good sensations are back. Before long, she's riding him with abandon, their labored breathing becoming music to her ears.

Once again, the tension coils deep inside of her and releases as if a button has been pushed. She orgasms for a second time, pleasure flying all the way into her toes and fingers. Robin calls her name and grabs her ass as he drives her against him. Moving fast, he lifts her off him and reclaims his spot on top. She's locked down again on the bed, trapped beneath him and loving it. Their hands are everywhere, their mouths unstoppable. Robin pummels deep into her and then pulls out, his hot release splattering across her stomach.

With a thick gasp, he buries his head against her shoulder. She turns her face into his hair and takes in the scent of his sweat. After showering, it took them all of ten minutes to become dirty again.

There's a sharp knock on the door. Regina moves to sit up. Robin rolls away from her with a laugh.

"Room service. Talk about perfect timing."

He jumps out of bed and snatches up a bathrobe before putting it on and closing the double doors behind him. From somewhere nearby, a phone buzzes. Regina sits up and looks for the source, finding her purse on a small chair in the corner. Opening it up, she discovers a text from her friend Tink, asking how she was. Regina keeps it lite, telling her about missing her ship back and that she has met someone and after promising to fill Tink in more later, puts her phone down.

As they eat their lunch, Robin and her flip through the TV channels on mute. They pretend to be the people on the shows, adding their own dialogue and yapping at each other about subjects entirely out of context.

By the time they've laughed themselves into a fit, it's impossible to keep her hands off him. Evidently, he feels the same about her. Drawing her into his arms, he cuddles her close and kisses her.

For the longest time, their lips move against each other's. He doesn't make a move to touch her anywhere else, and Regina doesn't try to push the next step either. They're happy just kissing, like two fourteen-year-olds who have finally been allowed to go out on a date. It's sweet and intimate…and makes her fears from earlier come rushing back.

Regina reminds herself that she can't think about the future. Instead, she rolls out of bed and takes her second shower for the day. When she come back into the bedroom, her dress is lying out on the bed—along with three other ones.

"What are these?" Regina asks, going forward and touching a bright red, sleeveless gown. All of the dresses are gorgeous.

Robin buttons up his cuffs and winks at her in the floor-length mirror.

"I thought you might want to wear a different dress tonight. It's up to you, though. You looked amazing in anything, especially my shirt." He grins. "Hell, maybe you should wear that to the casino."

Regina ducks her head in embarrassed pleasure and inspects the dresses more carefully. There's a black one with a plunging neckline and sequins along the hemline. She turns the collar and looks at the tag—and has to suppress a gasp.

She picks up the slinky, black one and tries it on. It's a perfect fit, with the cowl neckline dipping nearly to her navel. Robin steps aside from the mirror and he just looks at her.

Maybe it's the dress, or maybe it's the way Robin is looking at her, but she's never felt sexier in her life.

He pulls on his black jacket and loops his arm around his waist. "Forget this fucking game. I think I'd like to make other plans."

Regina snorts. "Right. You're going to pass up the biggest game of your life to roll around in bed with me?"

"I don't think I would regret it."

Something about the tone of his voice tells Regina that he's being serious.

"Don't we have to go?" Regina breathlessly asks.

Robin glances at the clock on the wall, his thumb rubbing a circle over her shoulder.

"I can be a little late."

"You can't," She laughs, but he only buries his face in her neck, making the muscles all down her back shudder with pleasure.

"Right—how about I make sure we get there right on time?" he questions, his hands dipping lower and pressing against the small of her back.

She rubs her nose against his shoulder. She can't respond. His touch is making her delirious. Regina probably wouldn't know her own name if someone asked her right now. Robin's hands find their way around her hips and to the front of her dress. Beneath the silky fabric, her body practically screams with desire. Taking a handful of bunched fabric, he pulls the dress up, exposing her thighs.

"Robin," Regina whispers.

His mouth grazes hers. "Yes?"

There's nothing else to say. Right now, his name is everything to her. She could repeat it until the end of time and never get tired of hearing it.

His lips press against hers, his tongue gently flicking at her teeth. As they kiss, his fingers trail along her panties, and she jerks at the soft touch, putting her weight against him. If she doesn't lean on him, she's going to fall down.

Their kiss deepens, and Robin pushes her panties to the side. A strong thumb presses against the top of her mound and she whimpers into his mouth. His lips drag along the curve of her mouth and across her jaw as he turns her around. She's a rag doll, having turned over all control of her own body to someone else.

With him at her back, Robin walks her forward a couple steps until they're at the wall. Taking her hands in his, he guides her hands to the wall. The surface is cool against her palms and cheek, a sharp contrast to the warm body pressed behind her. His mouth sucking eagerly on the back of her neck, he yanks down her panties and pushes the dress the rest of the way up to expose her ass. Her hips respond instinctively, grinding back against him.

There's the sound of his pants unzipping and then the tip of his cock brushes past her ass, against her inner thigh. Just feeling it so near her opening makes Regina tremble. She pushes her ass back farther, and Robin nudges her legs open more.

With one swift move, he enters her. His length slides in all the way, claiming each inch of what's available. Ecstasy fills her up, making her fingers curl and her back arch. Keeping her pressed between him and the wall, Robin continues to drive into her from behind. His thrusts come faster, each one drawing more pleasure out of Regina.

With one hand pressed against hers, pinning them to the wall, and the other clinging to her hip, he nips at the back of her neck. The confusing mixture of pleasure and pain only makes everything more exciting. She's feeling wilder by the second, like a woman who can't be controlled or contained.

The tingly feelings deep in her build, layering on each other and becoming stronger every second. With a cry that she can't hold back, she unravels in ecstasy. A second later, Robin explodes inside of her.

Pulling back, he sighs in pleasure.

"Normally I'd apologize for having to be so quick…"

She giggles and presses a finger against his lips before he can go on. From there, it's a mad rush to clean up and get out the door. Yet, somehow, they still enter the elevator at the exact time Robin was meant to leave. Regina feels like a Queen as they walk through the lobby. Eyes fall on her and Robin, and two women whisper and giggle while staring at him.

Is this what it would be like to be with him all of the time? Robin is one of the most attractive men who's ever walked the earth. It's hard to imagine he doesn't receive attention like this wherever he goes.

The hotel is even more packed than it was yesterday, and it's obvious that many people here recognize Robin. He keeps his hand pressed against the small of her back as they make their way. Cameras flash and, dazed, she realizes that people are standing off to the side taking pictures of him.

Is he famous in this world?

There's no way for her to tell for sure, but the signs are pointing to a strong yes.

Still slightly overwhelmed by everything that's happening, she focuses on putting one foot in front of the other, and allows Robin to steer her through the crowded casino.

The tournament is poker, and the place is jam-packed with people and television cameras. People wait in line to talk to Robin, while Regina hangs back uncertainly. No one pays her any attention, and she likes it that way. Fading into the background and watching everything happening has always been what she's most comfortable doing.

"It's time I head over there," Robin suddenly says, turning to her and giving her hand a squeeze.

Regina tightens her fingers on his hand, aware of all the eyes on them. How does being in public together make him feel? Is it all right to kiss, or is that a bad idea, because she's not his girlfriend?

Regina plasters a smile on her face. She wants Robin to win tonight. That's more important than her silly worries.

"Good luck," She tells him, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Thanks," he says with a quick grin.

With that, he takes his seat at the table. Blanchard is already there, glowering over at Robin. The rest of the players range in age and all of them are equally serious-looking. Robin has already set Regina up with a space not far from the rope surrounding the table, and she takes her seat alongside the other spectators. There are family and friends, reporters, and poker enthusiasts in the crowd, and the energy is electric. She's never experienced anything like it.

The whole scene is a world away from her life in New York. For the tenth time, at least, she marvels at the crazy turn of events that brought her to this casino. With a camera turned in her direction, she realizes she could very well be on TV right now.

Thank God she touched her makeup up after they banged against the wall.

She's so nervous for Robin that she must have held her breath for nearly half the game, even though she often doesn't really understand what's going on. Most of the players have low-brim hats or sunglasses on to hide their faces, with the exception of Blanchard and Robin.

Robin doesn't need to hide his expressions. He doesn't show them at all. Through every second of the game, he's calm. Blanchard, on the other hand, is probably too vain to even think of hiding his face.

The game goes on, each hand seeming to take longer than the last. There are buzzing whispers from behind her, but the room is surprisingly quiet. All of these people are just standing or sitting, waiting.

Blanchard's upper lip curls in Robin's direction, but Robin acts as if he doesn't even notice the surly Belgian. Pride swells in her chest. Blanchard may be from the upper crust, but Robin is from the streets. He knows how much to show, and when to show it. After spending just twenty-four hours with him, she's convinced that he could intimidate a grizzly bear with that cool stare of his.

She's lost in her thoughts, wondering just how long these games usually last when, suddenly; Robin lays his cards flat on the table. A cheer goes up from the crowd, and Blanchard bares his teeth like a wild animal.

And Robin just gazes back. If he's won, he's not acting like it.

But then, all the poker chips are pushed his way. Robin's face lights up, and an official-looking man steps forward to shake his hand. The room explodes with life and excitement.

A voice comes on over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the game is over! That's one million dollars, to Robin Locksley!"

One million dollars. The number rings in her ears. That's a lot of money to make in one night…a whole lot of money.

The woman next to her claps excitedly. "Oh my God, he won! You must be so proud of him," she shouts over the noise.

Regina nods eagerly. She is proud. She just doesn't know if she's in the right position to show how proud she is. Standing up, she smooths her dress over her hips. She wants to walk over to Robin, to part the crowd around him and wrap her hand in his, to kiss him and tell him he's the most amazing guy in the world.

But they barely know each other—despite everything they've shared and done over the last day and night. Maybe his winning all of this money has changed how he feels about her. Maybe she was nothing but a woman for him to blow off some steam with before the big tournament.

She bites her lip and turns away. It's suddenly hard to breathe. The air in the large room is thick and oppressive. Winding and pushing a path through the crowd, she makes her way out into the hallway. There, she braces her hand against the wall and takes in long, deep breaths. She's out of her league. She's just a boring, normal girl from New York. What is she doing, falling for someone like Robin?

He could have any woman in this casino. She thinks of the gorgeous woman who sat next to her. In a place that was probably full of supermodels and heiresses, why on earth would Robin want her?

"I have something that can help with that."

The voice makes her straighten up and turn around in the blink of an eye. Blanchard stands only a few feet away, a flask in his hand. He tilts the little metal container toward her, offering a drink.

"No thanks," Regina responds tartly.

"It's not drugged."

Right.

"I'm fine," She reiterates.

"I'm sure," he replies sarcastically, unscrewing the flask and taking a drink of whatever is inside. "Why aren't you in there, celebrating with your boyfriend? Did he forget about you already?"

His cruel question is salt on the wound she had already opened. Somehow, this guy always knew the wrong thing to say. He should quit gambling and make a career out of being a professional asshole.

Regina blinks fast in order to keep back tears, and defiantly raise her chin at him. "I'm meeting up with him later."

Blanchard frowns. "That's sweet, but don't feel bad if he forgets to find you in this crowd."

"He won't," Regina fires at him.

Blanchard shrugs, as if to say, 'who knows?'

"It's normal, you know," he says. "It happens a lot. Men win big, and then their egos bloat. They forget all about their lives before…the things that once mattered, the people who were there for them."

"I'm sure you know all about bloated egos."

His eyes instantly narrow and his nostrils flare. With the verbal tables turned, he's suddenly not so calm. One sour word at this man and it's like poking a bear. Not that he doesn't ask for it.

"Where did you say you were from?" he asks.

"I didn't."

He snorts. "What manners… Perhaps you and Locksley are a perfect fit, after all."

He roots around in his jacket's breast pocket and pulls out a card before offering it to her. "My room number is on here. If Locksley forgets to find you later, you'll have somewhere to go."

Bile rises in her throat, and she swallows it with a burning gulp. Blanchard didn't even have to write his room number on the card. He just walks around with it ready to go, so that when he meets a woman, he can go ahead and offer her an easy hook-up.

Ew. Just how many women has this disgusting man already given his card to tonight?

"Regina." The voice is smooth and deep, with a hint of surprise in it.

Two seconds later, Robin is next to her, his arm around her waist and his piercing gaze on Blanchard.

Blanchard's lips curl into a sneer. "So, you managed to extricate yourself from the hoard of beautiful women, after all. I saw that blonde watching you, Locksley. She looks like a fiery one."

The comment is an indirect blow, meant to shake her and bring her down even more. She clenches her jaw and keeps her expression smooth. Just because some people are incapable of having a poker face, doesn't mean she's one of them.

Plus, Robin being by her side means she has a confidence that she didn't have before. She might have her doubts about their future, but that doesn't mean his presence doesn't soothe and strengthen her.

Robin's words are smooth and cool. "I was looking for the one beautiful woman in here worthy of my attention, if that's what you mean."

Regina's heart swells. She no longer cares about Blanchard or anything he says. The worries in her head are fading, and the joy in her heart is growing. Robin was looking for her. He still wants to be around her.

Blanchard's bushy brows press together. "See you back here in two months," he snarls, before stomping off.

Robin turns to her. "I'm assuming he cornered you out here. I'm sorry about that."

She wraps her arms loosely over his shoulders. "No, don't worry about it. I think he probably came out here looking for a fight. You did say he's a sore loser…Hey. Congratulations. A million dollars! I mean, wow…" Regina shakes her head in disbelief.

"It's a start."

"A…start?"

"For the summer." She must look confused, because he continues. "I've won more."

He lightly traces the side of his thumb down her jaw, his eyes lingering on her lips. She wants to ask him just how much money he's won gambling, but not only is that an inappropriate question, the way he's touching her has her mind clouding up.

"You were amazing out there," Regina whispers. "You were so calm."

"There's no other way to be."

Robin pulls her closer, and his face presses into the side of his neck. His pulse throbs against her lips and she inhales his delicious scent.

After a long, slow kiss, he pulls his face back. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?"

"I think you did earlier, right before you pushed my dress up."

"Oh, yeah," he muses. "That."

"But feel free to keep telling me," Regina quickly says. "Hearing it never gets old."

He kisses the tip of her nose. "Will do."

She has to go home.

It's her first thought when she opens her eyes and finds herself in Robin's hotel suite. Every moment since she met him has been breathtaking. A second after her heart swells with happiness, it plummets to the bottom of her stomach. Her time with Robin—is over. She has to be at the airport in just a few hours. Soon, she'll be back in New York. And Robin?

She doesn't know where he'll be. She doesn't know where he belongs. She just knows that he doesn't have a home base anywhere near her, and he hasn't even brought up the idea of visiting New York.

Wherever he'll be tomorrow, it's sure to thousands of miles away from her.

Regina rolls over and looks at him sleeping peacefully next to her. Have these last few days been as good for him as they've been for her? If Robin misses her half as much as she's sure she'll miss him, the moment she walks away, it's going to feel like his heart is bleeding.

He opens his eyes and yawns. "Hey."

"Good morning."

Scooting over to her side of the bed, he lays his arm across her chest. She snuggles closer and relaxes into his warmth.

"You're leaving soon," he states simply.

It's too painful of a fact to acknowledge out loud, but she has to.

"Yeah."

He winds his fingers through hers and holds her hand close to his chest. "Are you excited?"

"No, I mean, the last couple days have been something out of a dream, so…"

"Yeah," he muses. "I know what you mean."

So, ask me to stay. Regina wishes.

It's crazy, but she actually wants to say that. Here, in this hotel room with Robin, she wants to forget about her life and never return to New York. Maybe, down the road, she'd regret abandoning her family, friends, and career—but right now, it's the only thing she wants to do.

"I'll take you to the airport."

Regina cringes. Of course, she wants to be with Robin until the very last moment, but her parents are going to be at the airport to pick her up when she lands.

"You really don't have to do that," she responds. "I'm sure you have things you can do other than take me all the way to the airport."

He laughs. "I'm a gambler, Regina. I only work a few hours a month. Besides, I want to take you there."

His response is so earnest and sweet that she feels like she's going to cry. There has to be some gigantic skeleton in Robin's closet for him to be single. Any woman would be crazy to pass him up.

Her heart is heavy as she showers and gets ready to go. Breakfast arrives, but she can't eat a thing. Her stomach is too twisted into knots. As they walk out of the hotel and take Robin's chauffeured car to the airport, what can only be described as a sense of dread envelopes her.

This is it. The fairy tale is over.

Robin stays with her while she gets her ticket.

He slowly turns to her, a strained look on his face. "I wish I could smile right now."

Regina exhales in relief. "Honestly, it's nice to hear you feel the same."

Robin twines his fingers with hers and steps as close to her as he can get. "I want to see you again. I don't want this to end."

The fear, the anxiety, it all vanishes in an instant. Hope and excitement flood through her.

"I want to see you again, too."

Regina's aware that she probably sounds like a giddy schoolgirl, but she also doesn't care. Robin wants the exact same thing that she does. With both of them in agreement, nothing is going to stop their second meeting from happening.

"I… How do we make that happen? I mean, where do you…"

Robin smiles coyly. "There's a tournament here in two months. Do you think you can join me?"

Regina thinks fast, mentally running through her summer schedule. "I'll make it," she says. "Absolutely."

And she means it. Nothing is going to stop her from seeing him again.

He glows. "Good. Hey, your friend Blanchard will be there."

"Oh my God." Regina rolls her eyes. "Just when I'd managed to forget he exists, you had to go and bring him up."

"The disgust is mutual."

"Well, it can be one more thing we share."

"Here's hoping there will be many more," he says gently.

As he pulls her to him, his eyes shine. Their lips press together in a sweet and tender kiss. Just like every time he touches her, her head spins and her stomach flips.

Robin breaks the embrace and looks over her shoulder. "It's time."

Regina sighs and twists the fabric of his t-shirt around her fingers. He looks especially sexy today, with the easily accessible sight of his biceps and tattoo making her weak in the knees.

"I'd pay a million dollars for that plane to break down right now."

Robin laughs. "Hey, you know, I happen to have a million dollars."

"Oh, really? You don't say?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think any amount of money can make magic real."

"Shoot."

A voice echoes over the nearby intercom, calling for passengers to board. Robin gives her another quick kiss.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

They hold hands as she walks away, until their fingers slip out.

He's gone.

A month passes, but the sadness over missing Robin hasn't.

Regina pulls up Robin's name in her contacts. She wants to text and ask if they're still on for Monte Carlo next week, but something stops her. Maybe she's just stubborn and it's that hang-up about not wanting to appear too eager. Or, maybe she's feeling weird because it's been so long since they saw each other. They had an amazing time in Monte Carlo, enjoying what was maybe the best time of her life. To go from that, to nothing, has her feeling upended.

Are things going to be the same between them when she gets to Monte Carlo? Or will a new time and place mean everything is different? She's trying to be realistic, to not have delusions. She knows Robin is into her, just like she's into him, but she also knows there are a hundred other factors at play.

Regina doesn't even know what he's been doing with his time since they last saw each other. Their texts have been pretty basic, and he's not on social media, so creeping on him online isn't an option. If she wants to get to know him better and talk to him, it looks like she's going to have to do it the old-fashioned way and see him in person.

Tink, after being told everything, and Regina means, everything that happened between her and Robin, encouraged her friend to go for it. Go and get her man, meaning Robin. She even told Regina that she better be invited to the wedding. Regina had to laugh as she didn't know if there ever would be a wedding or anything else for that matter.

They are having lunch at a café, when suddenly, her stomach lurches.

"Oh my God," Regina gasps.

Bolting from her chair, she catapults herself in the direction of the ladies' room. She's halfway to her knees in a stall when Tink comes in behind her. Her body shakes as she vomits straight into the toilet.

After a few heaves, the nausea is gone. Hanging tight to the stall frame, Regina stands up on shaky legs.

Tink watches her uncertainly. "You told me you weren't going out last night."

"I didn't go out last night," Regina says, tearing off some toilet paper and wiping her mouth.

"Then why are you throwing up if you're not hungover?"

A heavy moment hangs between them as they stare at each other.

Twenty minutes later, they're rushing into her apartment building with a drugstore bag hidden in Tink's purse. Regina jams her finger against the elevator button, hitting it over and over again.

"It's so slow!" Regina shrieks.

Tink places her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Just take a deep breath, okay? Chill. Once we get in there and you do the deed, we still have three minutes to wait."

"Yeah, easy enough for you to tell me to chill," Regina mutters.

The door glides open and they run down the hallway and into her apartment—and nearly into Regina's mother.

She puts the stack of mail she's holding down on the foyer table and studies the two girls.

"Is everything all right?"

"Fine," Regina says quickly, all-too-aware of the unopened pregnancy test in Tink's bag.

Cora's eyes slide from Regina to Tink. "You two were running like someone was chasing you."

Tink puts her hand on her stomach and grimaces as if she's in pain. "Mexican food for lunch. It was a bad idea."

Cora purses her lips. "Ah. I see. Well, I need to get back to the office…" She takes her purse from the hook by the door.

Tink goes on in earnest. "I just can't say no to those burritos."

Cora leaves the apartment with a wave over her shoulder.

"It's the cheese that makes them so good!" Tink shouts at the closed door.

"Okay, she's gone. You can stop now." Reigna takes Tink's purse from her shoulder and yanks out the pregnancy test. "We should have gotten two."

She smirks. "In case you're having twins?"

"Can you stop joking for one second?" Regina snaps. "This is fucking serious, Tink! This is my life, here!"

Her face falls at Regina's rare use of the F-bomb. "You're right. I'm sorry." She steps forward and places her hands on her shoulders. "Listen, everything is going to be okay. One step at a time, all right?"

Regina nods frantically. "One step at a time…one step at a time."

Repeating the mantra to herself, Regina goes into the bathroom and carefully follows the instructions that come in the box. Once the stick is ready to go, she places it on the bathroom counter and opens the door.

"Set a timer."

Tink whips out her phone and sets a timer for three minutes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Regina moans, going to the couch and sitting next to her.

"If you are…you know…it would be Robin's, right?"

"Of course. You know I haven't been with anyone else in months."

"What do you think he'll say?" Tink asks.

"I don't know."

Regina stares out the massive windows of her apartment and the magnificent view of Central Park. What is Robin looking at right now? Is he in Monte Carlo yet? Or is he off traveling somewhere else before the big tournament?

His lifestyle isn't the kind that you can easily fit a baby into. Then again, neither is hers. She's working as a waitress, trying to get her resources together so she can move into an art space in Brooklyn and start creating. She doesn't have time for a kid.

"He's never had a family," Regina finds herself saying, still staring out the window.

"What?"

Regina turns to look at her friend. "Robin's never had a family. He grew up in foster care."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah."

"Maybe that means he wants one?" Tink says hopefully.

It seems like a stretch to her. "We barely know each other."

"Okay, but hypothetically, if you were pregnant, and he was happy, and wanted to be with you, would you do it?"

"In a heartbeat."

She smacks her lips. "That's good."

"You just named the best possible way this all can turn out, like it's some kind of fairy tale and happy endings are real."

"Happy endings are real, Regina," she says seriously.

Regina's stomach writhes and her heart flutters. She's terrified, thrilled, and hopeful, all at the same time. Tink is right. Deep down, she really does believe in happy endings. She just doesn't know if there's one in the cards for Robin and her.

Taking her phone from her back pocket, she pulls up his name once more. This time, she's desperate just to talk to him, just to hear his voice. If there was ever a wrong time to call him, though, it's now. She can't talk about anything casual, and she certainly can't tell him she just took a pregnancy test but don't know the results yet.

There's nothing to do but wait.

The alarm blares. They both jump to their feet and race to the bathroom. Tink skids to a stop in the doorway.

"Do you want me to do it?" she asks, her face pale. "Wait, no. I can't do it. I'm too nervous. Oh my God."

Regina takes a deep breath and steels herself. "I'll do it."

"One line is negative and two is positive," she reminds Regina.

"Okay."

She takes a few steps to the counter and her hand shakes as she picks up the test.

There it is: two straight lines.

"It's positive."

"You're positive it's positive?"

"God, Tink, seriously?! Another joke right now?"

"I'm not joking," she wails. "You're sure, it's…"

Regina holds the test out so she can see for herself.

"Wow. Okay."

"Yeah."

Despite the results, she feels oddly at peace. Regina was so nervous while waiting for the test to develop, and now she feels like she's existing in this bubble where nothing can get to her. She's pregnant. She has a baby growing inside of her. And Robin is its father.

"You don't have to do anything," Tink says. "Except what you want to do."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to tell him. Not if you don't want to."

"It's not that simple. I have obligations."

"You have yourself to worry about." Her eyes fall to her stomach. "And a baby."

"My parents are going to flip."

"Forget about them. You're in charge of your own life."

"You're telling that to a person who doesn't have her life in order."

"But it's not going to be that way forever. You can do anything you want to with your life, Regina. You're amazing."

Despite her anxiety a minute ago, Tink seems to have found some reserve of strength. Seeing her with it brings out her own hardiness.

"You're right. I can do anything I want to."

"So, do you have a plan?" Tink asks.

Regina nods. "I have a plan."

She made a last-minute appointment at a nearby clinic instead of at the family doctor. She can't risk any of this getting back to her parents. Since Tink is at rehearsal for a play she's the lead in in a few weeks, it's up to her to go alone.

The way her hands shake as she signs in at the front desk is completely unexpected. She has to sit down and pinch them between her thighs to make it stop. When the nurse calls her name, she's still nothing more than a bundle of nerves.

Is this how it's going to be? Appointment after appointment that she goes to alone?

The fact that she might actually be having a baby still hasn't registered with her. All she can think about is telling Robin and her parents, and seeing the shock on all of their faces. The nurse takes her to a room where her blood pressure and weight are taken. Either she really is pregnant, or she's not. If she is, she's already decided to keep the baby. Even if she has to raise him or her alone.

When it's time for the ultrasound, something appears on the screen right away.

"There we are!" the nurse coos, pointing to what looks like a tiny bean on the black-and-white screen. "You're only around four weeks along. It's actually quite unusual to find out this early, but your body wanted you to know, it seems."

Regina stares in shock at the screen. This is really happening. She's having a baby. Tears spring into her eyes unexpectedly.

"I know," the nurse murmurs, smiling. "It's an emotional moment. Would you like a minute?"

Regina sniffs and nods. "Thanks, that's kind of you."

She shuts off the monitor and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Regina sits up and grabs a handful of tissues to wipe off the jelly on her stomach. Seeing the little figure on the screen made her happy, like the nurse thought, but that's only a small part of it.

She's also terrified. Confused. Lonely.

This isn't how Regina thought she would see the very first picture of her first child—in a cold room, all by herself. Shouldn't there be someone here with her? The baby's father? Someone who, hopefully, is also the love of her life? Blinking away the last of her tears, she takes her phone from her purse. No more waiting. Not another week. Not another minute. Now that she knows for sure that she's pregnant, it's time to tell Robin.

Regina rehearses what she's going to say as she scrolls through her phone and pulls up his number.

 _Look, I have some crazy news. I know it would be better to tell you in person, but it's pretty urgent. I'm pregnant, and it's yours. I've already decided to keep it. If you want to be involved, that's great. If not…_

If not, what? Could she really let Robin off the hook so easily?

Then again, why would she want to hang on to a guy who doesn't want to be involved in his kid's life? Wouldn't it be better just to let him go and take care of everything—including the money part—herself?

She can't even breathe through the first ring. On the four ring, she finally inhales.

On the fifth, she exhales. The call goes to voicemail.

Leaving a message doesn't sit right with her, so she just hangs up. She'll try again later. For now, she's gained herself another few minutes of carrying this secret.

Tink meets Regina at the coffee shop on the corner; her rehearsal had finished around the same time as Regina's doctor's appointment.

"Oh. My. God," she breathes as they stand in line and she looks at the print-out of the ultrasound. "It's so cute! I mean, hmm…she."

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Just a feeling."

"She," Regina repeats softly to herself. Her baby is going to be a girl…or a boy. Either way, thinking about it like this, that little being in her stomach, makes the whole thing become a bit more concrete.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Tink asks.

"No. I haven't been thinking of anything except how crazy all of this is."

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy. But isn't it amazing, too?" She's practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

It is amazing. It is exciting. Regina wishes that she could let go and just enjoy the purely positive emotions, but she can't when there's also real fear.

They reach the counter and Tink orders two black coffees.

"No," Regina interrupts. "Peppermint tea for me."

"Is being pregnant always this awful?" Regina rhetorically asks the universe, as the nausea returns.

"Just think how cute you'll look in a few months," Tink answers. This, coming from the girl who nearly fainted while waiting for the results of a pregnancy test that wasn't even hers.

"I have to try calling Robin again," Regina announces, dialing his number.

Like before, his phone goes to voicemail. A sick feeling floods her stomach, and she's pretty sure it has nothing to do with first trimester symptoms.

"Leave a message," Tink suggests.

"No. I can't do that."

She rolls her eyes. "I wasn't suggesting you tell him you're pregnant in the voicemail. I just mean, tell him you have some urgent news to share."

Regina shakes her head. "That's too close to actually delivering the news. I can't do that. It's either on the phone, or in person. I just don't understand where he is. I haven't heard from him all week."

"Did you check his—"

"He doesn't do social media."

Tink sips her coffee. "What a hipster."

Anxiety pumps through her. "I need to get to Monte Carlo. I have to talk to him. If he wants to be a part of this…great. If he doesn't…"

"Then I'm here." Tink squeezes her hand. "And so are your parents."

"I'm going to get my ticket right now." Regina said.

As Tink finishes her coffee, Regina pulls up the airline app on her phone and books her flight to Monte Carlo. Forget waiting for Robin to get in touch so they can confirm that they're still meeting up. In approximately eight months' time, she'll be having his baby. The clock is ticking.

Telling her parents that she's pregnant wasn't easy. After hearing her story, minus all the wonderful sex, how she met someone and had fallen in love with him, her father had been sympathetic.

Cora Mils on the other hand, wasn't, not in the slightest bit.

"That's it, Regina I've had it. Give me your phone."

Her mouth falls open. "What?"

Before she can make a move, Cora is picking up Regina's phone from the kitchen counter.

Cora swipes the screen on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks.

"Finding out the truth."

Cora types away at the screen, but the phone has had a numbered password on it since the day Regina got it.

"What's your password?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"What's your password?" Cora demands.

Regina looks to her father for help, but he can't help.

"Mother!"

Regina makes a move to grab her phone, but the next thing she knows Cora throws the phone out the kitchen window. She rushes to the window and gazes down at the street below. They're a few stories above the ground, and Regina can see her shattered cellphone on the concrete below.

"I can't believe you did that," Regina yells.

Cora is red-faced, and not looking like she's close to apologizing at all. She opens her mouth to respond, but Henry steps between them.

"Everyone just calm down. Let's not do anything else we'll regret."

That phone had Robin's number on it—a number Regina never bothered to memorize. How is going to get in touch with him now?

"Get out of here!" Regina yells.

"Regina-"

"Just leave me alone." Regina says as she goes to the door and opens it. Silence reigns as her parents leave.

She retrieves her phone, which is completely dead, and that very night is on her way to Monte Carlo. She has to tell Robin, and she has to tell him now.

The next day she is in Monte Carlo.

At least Regina knows where Robin's tournament is taking place, and the driver of the taxi she flags down takes her there without hesitation. It's a déjà vu walking into the casino, but it feels familiar, nonetheless. Yet, it's not homey. It's sad and lonely.

Regina scans the main area for Robin, but catches no sign of him. Deflated, she takes a seat on one of the upholstered benches along the wall. She can't let her fatigue get to her. The tournament is about to start, and she has to find Robin. Her father had called her when she arrived at the hotel, she had blurted out that she was pregnant and off to tell the baby's father. Henry had promised to keep it between them, and not tell Cora, who wouldn't understand.

Her stomach growls at that moment, a wave of nausea rises in it.

"Ugh." She can't get sick. Not now. Judging by the mass of people spilling into the casino, the tournament is beginning soon.

As Regina starts to walk, an ache in her stomach grows. It's a hunger unlike any she's ever had, combined with a stomach that feels like it's been turned inside-out. What's the point of eating right now? She's just going to throw the food up anyway.

Regina's just about to resign herself to having to talk to Robin after the tournament when she sees a familiar figure near the tables. Her heart skips a beat, and for a moment, she feels like she's being lifted into the clouds.

All of her worries over coming here in the first place are back in a millisecond. What if Robin sees her and demands to know what she's doing here, considering they haven't talked all week? Can she handle the shame of being the woman who has flown across the world to chase a guy who doesn't give a damn about her?

Her breathing starts to come faster, and she takes a step back. She can't do this. She has to leave. Now.

Before she can take another step, Robin turns and looks right at her. His eyes go wide, and his mouth opens in surprise. Regina's frozen on the carpet as he makes his way to her. It's too late. She's missed her chance to escape, and now she's going to have to go through with her original plan, no matter what.

"Regina!" He wraps her in a big hug and pulls her tightly to him.

Regina shut her eyes tightly and breathes him in. She'd forgotten just what Robin's scent does to her. One whiff of him and she's weak, shaking, and lost to the rest of the world.

Too soon, he lets her go. His eyes search her face, and she's pleased to see he's wearing a smile.

"I didn't know if you were coming," he says, taking her hands in his. "I've been calling you."

Regina squeezes his hands back. Hearing he's happy to see her makes her so relieved she almost wants to cry, but she's shed enough tears the last couple of days. She's ready to laugh and celebrate.

"My phone broke," Regina tells him. "Well, more specifically, my mother threw it out the window."

His face darkens. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, now." Regina waves her hand, dismissing the event. "It's a long story. I can tell you about it later. Did you see any of my missed calls? I was trying to touch base about today, and I kept getting voicemail."

His shoulders sag. "Shit, sorry. I was staying at a friend's in the countryside this week. There was hardly any service." He touches her cheek. "You would love it there. There's a vineyard, and a castle just a mile away."

"That sounds amazing."

With Robin touching her and the two of them chatting, it feels like they're far away from the hustle and bustle of a casino. Just like before, they're in their own private world once more.

"I thought you weren't coming," he softly says, a hint of pain in his voice.

Regina clings tighter to his hand, wanting to hold onto him until the end of time. There's no easy way to tell him the news she's brought with her. Even if Robin is as crazy about her as she is about him, having a baby together is going to change everything about them. It'll determine what their relationship is like for the rest of their lives.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You look pale."

Regina shakes her head, and then nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just jet-lagged, you know?"

"Okay." He pulls her hand up to his mouth and plants a kiss on her knuckles. "I really am so happy to see you. Listen, the tournament is about to start, but you're not going anywhere, right?"

"Not a chance."

He gives her that beautiful grin. "Good."

Behind him, players are approaching the poker table. The first game is about to begin, which means she's going to have to give Robin her news after he's done with the tournament. She's about to wish Robin good luck when none other than Leopold Blanchard saunters up behind him.

"Hello, happy little family."

Robin doesn't need to turn around to know who's there. His jaw twitches as he glares over his shoulder to address Blanchard.

"Back off, Leopold."

Blanchard smiles, looking genuinely happy. "Why? I came to congratulate you, my friend."

It feels like a hole has opened up under Regina's feet and she's falling, falling… How could Blanchard know about the baby? There's no way. It doesn't make any sense.

"Congratulate me on what?" Robin barks at him.

"Let's go," Regina begs, tugging on Robin's hand and trying to get him to walk away from Blanchard. He doesn't move.

Blanchard chuckles. "On your impending fatherhood."

Robin snorts. "Fuck off, all right? I'm sorry you're about to get your ass beat at the table, but I'm not interested in your games."

Regina tugs on his hand again. "Robin…"

He turns to her, and the second they lock eyes, the realization of what's happening hits him.

"It's true," Regina whispers. "I was about to tell you."

Blanchard sucks in a harsh breath. "Sorry, Locksley. You didn't know? Damn."

He's pretending, of course. Blanchard knew damn well that Robin knew nothing about the pregnancy. He came over here specifically to stir up trouble. Judging by the look of shock on Robin's face, he's succeeded.

"You're pregnant?"

"Y-yes." Regina tries again, this time hoping not to stutter. "I was going to tell you."

"When did you find out?"

"This week. I wanted to tell you in person."

"But you told others on the phone?" Blanchard smoothly asks.

Regina turns her now-furious gaze on him. She'd almost forgotten he was still here. "I was talking to my father," Regina answer through clenched teeth. "Not that that's any of your business."

Robin's nostrils flare. "Blanchard, get the hell out of here. Now." He sets his eyes on the other man, and there's an intensity there she's never seen before. Even though his anger is turned on someone else, she's almost afraid of Robin. "Or you'll regret it," he adds.

Blanchard leaves without another word, though the smile on his face is that of a winner. She clings even tighter to Robin's hand and frantically looks for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry," Regina blurts out. "He must have heard me talking on the phone. I wasn't going to wait any longer to tell you."

He nods, still looking dazed.

A man in a suit comes up and touches Robin's shoulder. "Mr. Locksley, the tournament is about to begin."

Robin's eyebrows bunch together. "I have to go," he says to Regina.

She nods. There's a painful lump in her throat and she doesn't think she'll be able to speak around it. He still hasn't shown a real reaction to the news, other than being surprised. Is he happy? Angry? Regretful?

"Mr. Locksley," the man says.

Over his shoulder, the other players, Blanchard included, have all taken their seats. Spectators crowd around the roped-off area, drinking and chatting.

Robin's hand slips out of hers and he turns for the table. Each step he takes away from her is a knife to her heart. Why didn't he tell her he was happy before he left for the table?

He's not happy. That's why. He doesn't want this baby, or her.

Regina shakes the thought from her head. She doesn't know if that's true. All she knows is that Robin didn't give her a response one way or the other. She keeps her eyes on him as he takes his seat, standing out as elegant and smooth among the other players. Her very soul feels like it's being squeezed to death.

There's very little in the world that she knows for sure, but she does know this: I love Robin Locksley. He means more to her than any other person she's ever met. The amount of time they've spent together doesn't matter. She knew that first night, that he was going to change her life.

If he doesn't feel the same way about her, if he isn't ready for this baby, then the change is going to be for the worse. It would break her—she knows it—but she would make it through the pain. She would do that for their child. She'd have to. But she would never be the same again.

Someone jostles her from behind and Regina steps forward. The casino is filling up fast, and the spectators here are twice as exuberant as the ones before. They toast and laugh all around her, even when the announcer's voice blares over the speakers. There's more pushing from the crowd, and she finds herself at the very edge of the rope, not more than a yard away from Robin. It's too tight here, with too many bodies on every side. Regina turns to go left, but the crowd is packed in like sardines. It's the same to the right.

Her chest tightens and her head spins as adrenaline hits her. Crowds are fine, she reminds herself. She's from New York City. She's used to crowds. But something about this is different. A fresh wave of nausea hits her. She's going to throw up. She's going to faint. She's going to scream.

Robin is still at the table, his eyes on the dealer. Just look at her, Regina silently pleads.

She's bumped again and pushed right against the rope. Regina has to get out of here. She turns to leave the crowd, but there's nowhere to go. Everyone presses in closer. The room spins, the colors streaking as if they're nothing but finger-paints. The floor rushes toward her.

The baby!

It's all she can think before everything goes dark.

A chorus of staccato gasps sounds from behind Robin, sending the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up on end.

"She fainted!" a woman cries.

The announcement makes his stomach twist. Somehow, someway, he already knows she's talking about Regina. Turning in his seat, he finds confirmation of his fears. Regina is on the ground, her eyes closed and her body limp.

Fear like he's never felt before pummels him. He's had knives and guns pulled on him. He's had his life threatened more times than he can count. All of those moments had his pulse going and adrenaline pounding, but none of them was like this.

Because he's never had someone to be afraid for.

He doesn't even make the decision to move. He just does. It's instinctual. The cards are out of his hands and he's flying across the short distance between him and the crowd surrounding Regina. Robin pushes a guy out of the way and drops to his knees.

A woman holding a cocktail in one hand fans her other palm over Regina's face. "Wake up, honey."

Robin takes her head and holds it up. Beneath her closed lids, he can see her eyes moving. She's in there, somewhere.

"Regina," Robin gasps.

She's pregnant. She's pregnant.

It's all he can think. She's pregnant, and now, something bad has happened. She's not all right. The baby—her baby, their baby—is not all right.

"Let me see," a man says nearby.

He drops down next to Robin and pries one of her lids open. "I'm a doctor," he explains to no one in particular. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed!" a woman says. A murmur goes through the crowd, and people in the back excitedly ask others what was happening.

"Someone call an ambulance," the doctor commands. "She might have just fainted, but we should get her to the hospital." He looks at Robin still holding her head. "Are you with her?"

His mouth is so parched he can barely get one word out. "Yes."

His eyes slide over to the poker table behind Robin. "Aren't you playing?"

Robin wants to shake him for asking such a worthless question when Regina is lying on the floor, unconscious. The anger wakes him from his stupor, though. He quickly looks around at the people staring. No one has their phone out.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Robin shouts. "She's pregnant!"

The spell on everyone else seems to break, as well. A woman pulls out her phone and makes a call to the emergency services. Robin stays where he is, his gaze focused on Regina.

Someone brings a wet cloth and Robin wipes it against her forehead. She's so sweaty, so pale. Questions fly through his mind. Why did she faint? Is she going to be all right?

And is she mad at him? He walked over to the table without saying anything about the baby. She doesn't know how he really feels…

The doctor lightly touches Robin's shoulder. "I can watch over her," he says, "so you can get back to the game."

"No."

He looks uncertain, like he's going to say something else; but then, he just closes his mouth and nods. Behind them, Robin knows the game is going on, but he's never cared less about poker in his life. If anything happens to Regina… If anything happens to the baby…he can't even finish the thoughts.

Robin strokes her face. "Regina, wake up. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Two medics arrive and Robin steps back while they examine her. His heart is still beating wildly, though, and he's one second away from screaming.

"What happened to her?" Robin demands. "Why did she faint? She's pregnant. Could that be why?"

"There's no way to tell just yet," the female medic says in a thick French accent. "We are taking her to Princess Grace. You can meet us there."

Robin nods. He doesn't know where that hospital is, but he should be able to hail a taxi.

They lift Regina onto a stretcher and carry her away. She looks even paler than she did a few minutes ago. Clutching at the roots of his hair, Robin follows close behind. The ambulance is on the curb in front of the casino, its lights flashing.

"I need a car," Robin tells the doorman. "Right away. It's an emergency. I need to get to Princess Grace."

He nods and speaks to someone else in French. The ambulance is already pulling away, its siren on. Robin scans the curb for his car, pacing as he does so.

"Looks like you lost your nerve in there."

Robin doesn't need to turn around to know who's talking. His teeth grind together, and his vision turns red.

"Not now, Blanchard," Robin growls. "Trust me. You do not want to start something with me right now."

"Is your girlfriend all right?"

He could have asked in the sweetest tone possible, and Robin still would have known he didn't give a shit. A man like Blanchard cares about no one but himself. He thrives on knocking others down and using their corpses as stairs to get to the top.

His exhale is so hot it burns his nose. "Get out of my face. Now."

He doesn't. Instead, he steps down to join Robin on the curb. "The game is over."

"I don't give a fuck about the game."

He raises his eyebrows, pretending to be surprised.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Robin barks. "Get the hell out of here."

"Jones won," he loftily responds. "He cheated, of course, but the security here is so relaxed, they'll never catch him. It's a shame, really."

"Great."

"You're not actually going to the hospital, are you?" Blanchard sneers. "She's probably lying about being pregnant, anyway…or, it's someone else's. Women like that are all the same. They want a man's money, and nothing else."

Robin's nails dig into his palms. It's been a long time since he's lost his temper, but everyone has their limit. He keeps talking like it's his fucking job and anyone who gets to listen to him is lucky.

"And you, you really made a mistake back there, Locksley. Leaving the table, giving it all up for a woman…" His cold eyes meet Robin's. "You really are weak, aren't you?"

Enough is enough.

Robin's pulling his arm back before he's fully decided he's going to do it. His fingers lock in tight and his fist hits the side of Blanchard's jaw with a satisfying crack. He falls to the pavement, his body crumpling from the blow.

Blanchard looks up at him in shock, eyes wide, like a scared animal's. His tongue flicks out, tasting the bit of blood from his split lip. He could have broken his jaw if he wanted to, or he could have knocked him out. He knows how to lay one clean punch that will make either of those options happen, and he's done both before.

He staggers to his feet and takes a step back. Just like he thought, he's not looking for a real fight. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever found himself in one. Robin takes a small step toward him. "Don't talk to either of us ever again, or I'll break your fucking face open."

A car pulls up right next to Robin and a doorman scurries forward to open the back door. He climbs into the car without a backward glance.

The light is too much. It pierces Regina's eyeballs, blinding her like the sun. She squeezes her eyes closed tighter and turns her face away.

"Regina," a strange voice says. "Regina, can you hear me?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but it feels like it's full of cotton.

"My name is Doctor Deans. You are in the hospital. You fainted. Do you remember anything from that?"

She fainted…at the tournament…

She opens her eyes, no longer caring about the light burning them. "My…"

"Here. Drink this."

He hands her a glass of water and helps her drink it. She's in a bed that's elevated, so that she's partially sitting up.

"My baby," Regina gasps, trying again. "I'm pregnant. Is—"

"The baby is fine. We did an ultrasound, and everything looks good."

Her head falls back against the pillow as she sighs in relief. "Thank you."

With her eyes adjusting to the light, she can see him better now. He's a young doctor, with a sweet face. He gives her a smile.

"Most likely, you fainted from the heat. You were very dehydrated."

"I was?"

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired. And my head kind of hurts."

"We can give you something for that if it gets really bad, but right now, you just need to rest. Don't try getting up, yet. We attached you to an IV to get you hydrated."

All she can think about is that her baby is all right.

And then there's Robin. What about him? Is he still at the casino? Does he know she passed out?

"Your boyfriend has been waiting here all night for you."

"What?"

The doctor's eyes drift over to the corner of the room. "I'll give you some privacy. If you need anything, the button here will call the nurse."

As he leaves, Regina turns her head to follow where he'd looked. To her surprise, there has been a third person in the room this whole time. Robin leans forward in the small plastic chair, his arms on his thighs and his hands clasped. His pale complexion makes him look just as exhausted as she feels.

"Robin!"

He smiles at her. "Hey there."

"What are you doing here?"

He cocks his head. "You fainted."

"I know. I heard the doctor." Regina takes a pause and swallows, her mouth already dry again. After a moment, she continues. "But you have a game."

"It's over." He stands up and retrieves her water glass. After helping her to take a drink, he perches on the side of the bed and lightly rests his fingers against hers.

"I didn't stay for it."

Now, she's even more confused. "But it was a special tournament, right? Wasn't this one a big deal?"

"To some people, maybe," he answers quietly.

Her heart swells. "You came here for me."

Robin makes a noise of surprise and shakes his head. "Regina, are you serious? You fainted. You were out cold. Do you really think I was going to just sit there and play a game of poker while you were unconscious?"

"But the money…"

"Who cares about the money?"

She smiles and looks down at their clasped hands. "How much did you pay to enter?"

"I had a hundred thousand down."

Regina gasps. "No."

"It's fine."

"Robin, it's not fine. That's a lot of money."

The shock of what he's done must be invigorating her, because she suddenly feels incredibly awake. She sits up a little straighter, but the movement makes her temples pound.

"Regina, the money doesn't matter. I have plenty of it. Do you really think I was going to sit by while someone else took care of you?"

"I guess not."

He rubs his thumb over the top of her hand and looks down.

"I was so worried…I've never been that scared in my life. As soon as you went down, everyone was freaking out…and I went over there, and you weren't moving…You looked so pale." He takes a deep breath. "And the baby. All I could think was, what if something bad happens? If she loses the baby…or I lose her—"

"Robin," She softly says. "Everything's fine. You heard the doctor."

He looks up at her with very tired eyes. "I know."

Regina shakes her head and sighs. "I should have taken better care of myself. I was being stupid."

"Why weren't you taking better care of yourself?"

"I just didn't think to. I was preoccupied—we hadn't talked in a while, you know, and I didn't know what you were going to say. I was worried about what you would think about the baby." The last word hangs between them and she holds her breath. She still doesn't know how he feels about the pregnancy news, but if he's not fully happy about it, she needs to know now.

Robin runs his palm over his face. "I'm sorry. I should have said more—it's just, Blanchard came up, and then the game was starting… I wasn't trying to ignore you. Please believe me."

"I believe you," Regina whispers weakly.

He swallows hard, his gaze piercing her. "I'm happy, Regina. I'm excited."

The words are so good she almost doesn't want to believe they're real. What if she's imagining them?

Robin smooths some hair on the top of her head down.

"When I first found out, I was shocked. I didn't know what to think. There was so much going on at once. And then I sat down at that table, and it just hit me. A baby. We're having a baby." His eyes become misty.

We're having a baby.

A laugh bubbles out of her. "Yeah," She agrees. "I guess we are."

"How do you feel about it?" he asks.

"I'm…" Regina pauses and takes a moment to really think about it. All week, she's been worried about what everyone else is going to think. First her parents, then Robin. She hasn't given herself a moment to step aside from the rest of the world and listen to her own heart.

"I'm excited," Regina admits. "I've never really thought about kids, but somehow…" She trails off, not sure how to get to the root of what she's feeling.

"It feels right," he finishes for her.

She looks at him in surprise. "Yeah. Exactly."

He lifts her hand and kisses it. "Us doing this together seems like it's the right thing."

"I really didn't think you'd say that."

"Regina, I'm fucking crazy about you. The last five weeks have been torture." He pauses and looks thoughtfully off into space. "The second you showed up at the casino I thought, 'There she is. The only person who's ever made me feel like I belong somewhere in this crazy, stupid world.'"

Her tears flow unchecked. After all the stress and worry, hearing this from Robin is the best present she could ever receive.

"And then the baby…" He looks back at her and smiles. "I can't wait to be a dad."

Regina laughs out of happiness, nearly hiccupping on the combination of tears and giggles. "You're going to be an amazing dad."

Robin wraps his hand around the back of her neck and presses his forehead against hers. "I'm not the best role model."

"I happen to think you're amazing."

"Even if I punched Blanchard?"

This makes her lean back in shock. "Wait. What?"

"While I was waiting for the car to bring me here. He came out and started talking shit, and I just couldn't take it."

"What did he do?"

"He just stood there, staring at me like he couldn't believe I'd actually left the game for you. I warned him, too, but he wouldn't back off."

"Oh my God," Regina snickers, wiping the last of her tears away. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"So, do you still think I'm amazing?"

"Are you going to teach our kid to fight?"

"Only for self-defense." He grins. "And, if he's a boy, only for the honor of pretty girls."

"That sounds like you." Regina chuckles and pulls him close to her.

The kiss is perfect, their lips familiar with each other, just like their bodies and hearts.

Her home is Robin Locksley, and her heart belongs wherever he is.

The doctors won't discharge Regina until tomorrow morning, saying that she needs to stay so they can keep an eye on her. Robin pulls the cot from under the bed out and grabs the extra pillow and blanket out of the closet while she argues with him the whole time.

"Go back to your hotel," Regina insists. "You're not going to be able to get any real rest here."

"Babe, you're crazy if you think I'm going to do that."

Regina is exhausted, which is weird, since she would think passing out would give her body a good opportunity to rest. The second she closes her eyes, it's impossible to get them back open, and the next moment, it seems, it's morning.

After having her vitals checked, her doctor deems her fit to leave.

"Can we get her a wheelchair?" Robin asks.

"Robin. I don't need a wheelchair."

"Sure." A nurse says.

"I don't need a wheelchair."

"You're exhausted," Robin argues.

Regina jumps down from the exam table. "Let's go."

He's like that the whole ride to the hotel, constantly asking her if they need to stop and get her anything and if she's sure that she's all right. She keeps assuring him that he can stop worrying, but a part of her is enjoying the attention. This doting, worried side of Robin is so endearing. This guy is going to be the best dad in the world.

As they get out of the car, he takes her hand and slowly guides her across the sidewalk and through the hotel lobby. "How do you feel now?"

"Still good," Regina laughs.

The elevator doors close behind them, and Robin's gaze falls to her stomach. "It's still hard to believe."

"I know. It kind of blows your mind, doesn't it?"

He wraps his arms around her but holds her loosely, so he can still look down at where the baby is growing. "What time do you think it happened?"

"Wow, I haven't thought of that."

"I think it was when I pinned you against the wall," he suggests.

"Maybe on the table before the tournament? Or in the shower…"

"Ooh, they're both such good times. You know, I'm probably the only guy in the world who's happy that pulling out didn't work."

"This is kind of weird," Regina giggles, "Talking about the moment our child was conceived."

"It'll only be weird if we tell him or her the story."

"Oh, God. Don't even say that. Let's just keep it to ourselves."

Robin shuffles closer. "How about we make some more similar memories?"

Regina tilts her face up to his. "What did you have in mind?"

"Wait and find out," he says huskily, right before his mouth covers hers.

A second later, the elevator door opens. Slipping his arm around her waist, Robin spins her around and into the hallway. They walk towards their room with her head tucked against his shoulder and his arm around her. Robin unlocks the room and opens the door for her. Regina crosses the threshold, takes one step—and stops.

The hotel suite is full of roses. By full, she means over half of the living room is covered with bouquets of red roses. They're on the coffee table. On the windowsills. Along the walls. Surrounding the TV.

Regina slowly walks among them, gently reaching out to touch a petal here and there. Their delicious perfume fills the room. She's never smelled anything so sweet or strong in her life. To the right, a bed with rose petals strewn across it waits for them.

"I remembered you like roses, so I thought…"

Slowly turning on her heel, she sees that Robin is on one knee, holding a ring. She walks up to stand before him.

He looks deep into her eyes. "I told you I've never felt at home anywhere, right?"

She nods. "Maybe in different words, but yeah. I understand that."

"Well, I feel at home with you. You're the only person I've ever met that I really want to stay with. You and the baby…You're it for me. You're what I need. Maybe this goes without saying, but I want to marry you. I want to find a place and make it ours, somewhere where we can raise our child. I love you, Regina."

Regina has to hold back the tears in her eyes forming.

"Will you marry me, Regina?" Robin asks.

"I love you, too, Robin. And yes, I'll marry you." Regina answers.

Joy breaks across Robin's face as he puts the ring on her finger than stands and pulls her in for a hug. His scent mixes with that of the roses, and she inhales deep, taking in as much of the sweet air as she can.

Gently, but with real strength, Robin picks Regina up and carries her to the bedroom. Laying her in the middle of the comforter, he slowly pulls off the shorts and T-shirt he brought her to wear at the hospital. She watches him the whole time, unable to take her eyes off of his beautiful face.

Climbing onto the bed to straddle her, he lightly kisses down her neck and over her breasts. His lips press gently against her stomach as he undoes her bra, then tugs off her panties. Spreading her legs, he drops lower and rests his face between her thighs.

Soft kisses send flutters of warmth through Regina. She twists Robin's hair through her fingers and arches her back, eager to meet the wet softness of his tongue. He laps harder at her, sucking at her core, and pleasure catapults through her.

After a few minutes, right before she's about to climax, Robin quickly stands up, stripping himself of his shirt and pants. His clothes fall into a heap and he joins her naked on the bed. Their arms tight around each other, they roll across the mattress, giddy to be alive and together.

Robin ends up on top of her again, his face inches from hers.

"I've thought of you every moment we've been apart," he says, the back of his hand running along her face.

This simple sentence makes her melt. "Me, too," Regina whispers. "You've been the only thing on my mind."

He grins, and for a moment, it seems like he's going to say more, but then he just looks at her. She understands it. Everything has already been said. Robin and Regina love each other. They're together. Getting married. There's a baby on the way. With things unable to get any better than this, there's nothing left to do but just stare at each other and relish in their happiness.

His eyes still on her, Robin shifts his weight forward. The tip of his hard cock presses into her, and her body responds by opening up right away. Her muscles stretch, eager to accept him, ready to embrace him as hers.

Slipping his arms under his back, Robin gently pulses into her. She stares back into his eyes, her chest flooding with more emotion than she would have believed one person can handle.

This is really happening.

She can't take just looking at him any longer. Lifting her face, she pushes her lips onto his. He kisses her with passion, his tongue gently massaging hers. They push their bodies closer, eager to get every inch of skin they have pressed together.

As Robin pulls Regina closer to him, they roll again and end up lying on their sides. They writhe together, pulsing and kissing, sweating and coming undone. His labored breathing against her lips tells her he's getting close. Just knowing this makes her own pleasure increase. She's exploding, flying, taking Robin along with her.

For the longest time, they stay where they are—legs and arms tangled together, cheeks pressed close. Robin kisses her forehead and she listens to the pitter-patter of rain hitting the windowpanes.

Eventually, he pulls away, props his head onto his hand, and looks down at her.

"You're glowing."

All Regina can do is laugh.

"You are!" Robin insists.

Regina rolls onto her back and grins up at him. "That's because you're here. And this is true."

He smirks and runs his fingers over her stomach. "This is true. A product of true love."

Regina closes her eyes in happiness.

Almost eight months later…

The apartment that they found the very week they arrived back in New York is her dream home. There's no other way to describe it. Being on the ground floor, it has its own backyard full of lush, green grass. The day they moved in, Regina strung white lights around the fence and in the branches of the little apple tree that grows back there. Now, when the sun sets, the yard shines like something out of a fairy tale.

They move down the hallway, passing their bedroom and her studio, the walls of which are covered with post-it notes and sketches. Getting things running for her business was easier than she's expected it to be, especially with her parents finally on her side. With their combined business advice and introductions to people who knew people in the illustrating and publishing business, emails and phone calls just started flying at her.

Regina's already illustrated three children's books. Robin was so proud that he framed the covers and hung them in the living room.

At the very end of the hall sits the nursery, the spot that will soon belong to their son or daughter. The crib is assembled and full of stacks of baby clothes and diapers in waiting of the new arrival. Robin is moving a box of new items he ordered for their baby, when Regina also bends down to pick up a soft teddy bear that has fallen to the floor.

She almost has it, but a sharp pain in her torso stops her. Regina straightens up and touches her belly.

"Regina?" Robin is staring at her, his face worried.

"I'm fine. I just bent down wrong." Regina laughs. "Believe it or not, sometimes I actually forget that I'm pregnant."

She smiles but then another sensation washes over her. This time, it's a tightening one, happening at the bottom of her belly. Regina stops moving and waits for it to happen again.

"Regina," Robin says, more sternly this time. "Tell me what's going on."

She licks her lips, joy and fear rocketing through her at the same time as the pain.

"I think…I think I just went into labor."

Robin goes white. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I mean, the contractions are supposed to be pretty light at first. Like, you hardly feel them."

Just as she's finishing talking, what's undeniably a contraction washes over her. It's twice as strong as the last.

"Whoa." Regina clutches her belly.

Robin walks over to her quickly. "Okay. This is happening. Let's get your bag and get to the hospital."

"No. It's too early. Remember? First labors can take twelve hours or more. There's no point in going to the hospital until I'm halfway along."

"I just really think we should—"

Regina interrupts him with a yelp. It's yet another contraction, this one even stronger.

Her heart rate speeds up. "How long was that between those two?"

Robin goes wide-eyed. "I don't know. Uh, a minute? Maybe less."

Less than a minute. No way.

Contractions are supposed to start at fifteen to twenty minutes apart. It's not until they're five minutes apart that you're supposed to head to the hospital. That's what all of the pregnancy books say. One minute apart? That doesn't make sense.

Yet another contraction blasts through her. This time, it's a long one.

"Okay," Regina harshly exhales. "We have to go to the hospital. Now."

Regina's never seen a person move so fast in her life. Robin has her and her bag down to the curb before the next contraction comes.

The next two hours are a blur, full of a terrified cab driver, scurrying nurses, and a baby that's coming way, way too fast. Through it all, Robin is calm, always by her side. He holds her hand and soothes her, never straying more than a few inches away.

And then, suddenly, there's a baby in the room.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announces, holding a tiny little red-faced person in the air.

A girl! Tink is never going to let Regina forget she was right about this.

The baby squeals and Regina looks over at Robin. His eyes are full of tears.

"She's beautiful," he whispers. "Just like her mother."

"Just a little over two hours," the doctor adds with a smile. "That's really rare. You better spend your last month sleeping at the hospital for your second baby."

They stare in amazement as they clean her up, measure her, and take her weight. Finally, she's in Regina's arms. Her blue eyes are open and looking up at her.

"Hi, little one" Regina angles her up so she can get a look at Robin. "That's your daddy."

Robin puts a finger against her palm and she makes a little fist around it.

"Do you have a name for her?" one of the nurses asks.

Robin and Regina look at each other.

"Rose," they whisper at the same time.

Just murmuring the word makes Regina remember all the best roses she's encountered in her life: the roses in Monte Carlo on the night Robin and her first met, the roses filling the hotel room the day Robin told me he loved me and asked her to marry him, and, now, the sweetest and best Rose in the world—the one in her arms.

Looking down at their newborn daughter, she can see how everything that's happened in the last year has brought them to this perfect place. Robin and Regina were once adrift, floating through the world as two separate beings.

Now, they're together. Now, they're whole. Now, they're home.


	16. Chapter 16

Twenty-two-year-old Robin Locksley walked up to his girlfriend Marian's apartment door. As he waited for her to answer, he rubbed the promise ring in his pocket. He'd bought it for her last week and had carried it with him ever since, something his brother, David, took great pains to tease him about.

"Finally, a girl who's got you whipped," David had crowed before Robin had left. "Try not to fawn all over her when you see her again. You'll ruin your heartthrob image. Hell, you'll ruin our image."

Robin didn't give a shit about images, his or theirs. He'd missed his girlfriend the past two weeks. He'd dated plenty of girls before her, but Marian was the first to truly understand him. To make him feel special, not like an extension of his loving but crazy acting family. She understood he was more than a performer. Even though they'd only been dating two months, he'd told her things he'd never told anyone before, including how he sometimes hated performing. How he sometimes wished he'd gone off to live on his own, so people wouldn't constantly be comparing him to his older brother.

Now he had something else to share with her: He loved her.

He'd suspected it before, but being away had confirmed it.

He knocked on her door again.

As the minutes ticked by and she didn't answer, unease morphed into worry. She'd called him less and less lately, and she hadn't been around to answer most of his calls. Of course, he'd assumed she was just busy with her studies, just like he was busy on the road acting.

He heard her voice coming down the hallway before he saw her. His heart sped up when she rounded the corner, her hair floating around her shoulders and her eyes sparkling. He grinned…

Until he saw she wasn't alone. Her arm was around the waist of a dark-haired guy. She froze when she saw him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Her brows drew together and she dropped her arm from around the other guy.

But she didn't move closer.

"I told you I was coming home today. Who's he?" He nodded towards her companion.

The guy shifted his feet uneasily then said to Marian, "I'll catch you later," before walking away.

Marian crossed her arms. "Don't make a scene, Robin."

His eyebrows shot up. "That implies there's a reason I would. Are you seeing that guy behind my back?" His voice sounded steady. Annoyed. Righteously indignant. But inside his heart hurt and he had to work to make sure his words didn't quaver.

He gripped the ring in his pocket. This couldn't be happening. She wouldn't betray him like this.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew it could never work between us. I'm just me. And well… you're Robin Locksley. The hottest young actor in Hollywood these days. The guy whose lips every woman wants to kiss."

He stepped towards her. "I've never played around on you." And he could have. Lots of girls came on to him, but he'd never been tempted, not once, to cheat on her.

"Maybe not yet," she said. "But it would happen eventually. I know you want to believe you're more than that, but…"

Her trailing words felt like daggers. She believed all the hype about him after all he had done to assure her he was not a playboy. "You're wrong about me," he said.

"Your brother is dependable. One day he'll have a wife. A family. But you'll…"

"I'll what?"

"You'll keep having fun. Just like I'm going to have fun while I'm in college. The difference between us is I'll move on after I graduate. You're an actor—your whole life's about fun and games. So go back on the road and don't act like you want to be chained down."

A vise squeezed his heart, pain radiating everywhere. "Marian…"

"Goodbye, Robin Locksley." She shrugged away his touch, slipped inside her apartment then quietly shut the door behind her.

Robin could only stand there in a daze, till finally he walked back to his car.

He was twenty-two and they'd only been dating a couple months—it wasn't like he'd been considering marrying her or anything. But he loved her, he was committed to her, and she… what? Thought fun and games was all he wanted?

Anger built inside him.

Robin was an actor. So was David, and their father. But that obviously didn't matter. Something about him made girls only want him for a good time.

How often had his family and friends referred to him as "Robin, the fun one"? "Robin, the chick magnet." "Robin, the charmer." They never spoke of his intelligence or his ambition, or his ability to care about others.

Maybe that's because they knew something he didn't.

Maybe they saw him for what he truly was.

And what he wasn't.

Unless he wanted to be hurt like this again, he needed to start thinking the same way.

Montreal, Canada

Eleven years later

Robin started to make his way down the red carpet. The fans were on their feet, clapping and whistling, wanting to get Robin's attention. He smiled and posed for several pictures with the paparazzi along with a few grateful fans.

Once he arrived in the venue, he saw David standing to the side of the room, grinning. Of course, his grin probably had less to do with the crowd's reaction than it did the woman standing next to him. Mary Margaret, David's wife, was beautiful, but six months pregnant with their first child. She glowed with vitality, blushing when David bent to whisper something in her ear. Robin had never seen his brother happier.

Robin made his way towards them, laughing when Mary Margaret threw her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you, Robin."

He pulled back and flicked her nose, and his affection for Mary Margaret whom he and David had known since she was fourteen and they a few years older—swelled inside his chest. Back then she'd already been in love with David. Robin had known it. David had known it. Hell, everyone had known it. When Mary Margaret turned sixteen, David had finally decided to ask her out but Robin messed things up by kissing her. It had been a shitty thing to do, one motivated by jealousy on his part, and because of his rash behavior they'd all paid a heavy price. David and Mary Margaret essentially stopped speaking to one another, and Robin often sensed his brother's resentment towards him. Luckily, last year, Robin had the chance to make things right. By forcing them into a sexually charged situation, he'd gotten them to confess their true feelings. Soon afterwards, they were married.

Robin looked around but didn't see Mary Margaret's best friends, who were visiting her from New York. "Where are Belle and Regina?"

Belle's name rolled off his tongue with ease. Regina's not so much. It never did. Something about the woman got to him, even when she was just a voice on the phone.

Mary Margaret's eyes flickered slightly. "They said to tell you they would be sure to check out your new movie when it hit the big screen. Belle had a book signing come up at the last minute and Regina decided to head back with her. She has a lot on her mind. A few things she needs to work out as well."

Well, that was certainly vague. And intriguing.

Belle always was the intelligent one. Always able to talk about any subject that anyone ever brought up. If someone could stump her, they better write it down as it didn't happen too often.

Regina was quieter than Belle. Not shy exactly, but definitely more restrained, with a huge New York accent and a propensity for idioms that called to mind hot sultry nights and smooth bourbon. She had an irreverent kind of humor that sometimes sneaked up on him, but on the few occasions he saw her, Robin felt the wall she put up between herself and others. Each time, he was tempted to climb it. Partially because he was curious, and wanted to appease that curiosity. Mostly because she was so damn beautiful. The combination revved him up. Made him think of all the ways he could rattle her. Challenged him to explore just how long it would take to melt her reserve and have her clawing at his back, clenching around his cock, and screaming his name as she came.

Imagining her spread and under him had become a small obsession, one he sometimes had difficulty hiding. He admitted to dreaming about it a time or two...or twenty.

The last thing he needed was to jeopardize his relationship with his brother and Mary Margaret by screwing one of her best friends. Regina wasn't like him or the women he dated, out for some fun while it lasted. Besides, she wasn't impressed by Robin's sex appeal or his notoriety. Hell, she barely seemed to notice him at all.

Still, she was Mary Margaret's friend so…

"Anything I can help Regina with?" he asked.

Robin could swear Mary Margaret blushed before she shrugged. "I'll let her know you offered but she probably just needs a good night's sleep."

He was feeling tired himself. So tired, he just wanted to go home, shower and sleep for three days straight. But he couldn't. Tonight he had his premiere for his new movie, Are You Ready For A New Adventure?

"Is Adam here?" David asked.

"I sure am." Adam called from behind them.

They all turned.

Adam was Robin's manager for the last five years. And while yes, Adam had helped Robin in the acting field, booking him in some movies, there was something about him that no one seemed to like about the guy.

He slapped both Robin and David on the shoulder. "Excited about tonight, guys?" He nodded at Mary Margaret. "You're looking beautiful as ever."

She smiled politely. "Thank you."

He nodded then looked at Robin. "Great turnout. Look I've got to go talk to some people," he said before walking away.

Mary Margaret glared at him as he walked away. "I do not like that man."

"With the exception of a few hookers, not many do," David said.

"David!" Mary Margaret said hitting him on the shoulder.

"What? It's true from what I've heard. He's a sleezeball who is almost broke, and I wished you would get rid of him, Robin."

Robin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm already considering it. Come on, let's go in."

After the movie ended, and the trio were making their way to the exit, Robin turned to his brother and his wife and said. "I'm heading to The Arsenal, you two want to come along?"

David pulled Mary Margaret closer to his side. "We'll have to pass. Ladybug here's been yawning all night so I want to tuck her in."

She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with love and adoration.

That, Robin thought. That's why he'd kissed her all those years ago. Because he'd wanted a woman to gaze at him the way Mary Margaret had always gazed at his brother.

It's what he'd wanted from Marian.

It's what part of him still wanted.

But as always, he squashed that part of himself down.

He had a good life, with only the occasional blip. As for wanting what David had with Mary Margaret? Why mess things up by dreaming of things he couldn't have? He simply wasn't the kind of man women wanted to settle down and have kids with, but hey, that had its perks, too. If he sometimes forgot that, more women were always there to remind him.

"I'll be in touch with you two." Robin said as they finished their goodbyes.

So off to The Arsenal he went. Within minutes, Elise, a gorgeous brunette he'd dated a few times, clung to his side and made it clear she'd be down for more of what they'd shared. He chatted with her while he waited for Catherine and the paparazzi that would inevitably be following her.

The more time that passed, however, the more he found himself thinking of a different woman altogether.

Mary Margaret's friend, Regina.

What problems were stressing her out?

And why had Mary Margaret blushed when Robin had offered to help Regina?

Robin Locksley was a man who could look at any woman and cause her knees to weaken, her brain to become clouted.

According to rumors, the famous actor, who just happened to be Regina Mills' best friend's brother-in-law, delivered the goods every single time.

The question was could she convince him to work his magic on her?

Regina sneaked another peek at Robin's reflection in the mirror hanging behind the bar at The Arsenal. She'd been watching him for more than an hour, feeling very anxious whenever she thought of approaching him.

She caught the bartender's eye. "Can I get another lemon drop please?"

A minute later, the bartender set the drink down on the counter. "Here you go, sweetie." She tucked her brilliant red hair behind her ear before asking, "Get you anything else?"

"This is good for now, thank you." Closing her eyes, she tossed back her drink, then slapped the glass onto the bar with a loud thunk. She always counseled students at the university to aim high when it came to their career goals. Why shouldn't that rule apply to her? And why shouldn't they apply to an orgasm? She was almost thirty and, thanks to Keith Nottingham, she was dealing with an ugly sexual misconduct charge at work. More importantly, while she was thrilled that Mary Margaret's dreams of love and family were coming true, she also couldn't deny she was jealous.

She didn't like feeling jealous of anyone, particularly her friends but, as always, she was determined to deal with her issues in as practical a manner as possible. This entailed acknowledging her jealousy, dissecting it and making a plan.

Of course she was jealous of Mary Margaret, who was now building a life with the man of her dreams, and that included the imminent arrival of their baby. But Mary Margaret hadn't gotten where she was without taking risks, and Regina had to admit she'd gotten far too comfortable with her safe life back home. She'd put everything into her job and hadn't dated in months, convinced if a man couldn't satisfy her in bed and was just going to leave her eventually because of that, what was the point? Now her career had been hijacked and she had extended periods of time with nothing to do but contemplate her failures. If she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone, she needed to do something about it. Like Mary Margaret, she needed to take some risks.

She'd secretly crushed on Robin from the moment she'd first talked to him on the phone more than a year ago. More importantly, while he might be a tomcat, Mary Margaret trusted him completely. As such, so did Regina. She trusted him to be discreet. She trusted him to be kind. And she trusted him to give her what she needed in the end, if he would do it.

Turning slightly on her stool, she scoped him out. As usual, he wasn't alone. The blonde he was talking to was practically sitting on his lap. She was beyond overt, with hair down to her waist and a voluptuous body she poured into a tight midnight blue dress. It showed off her ample breasts and mile-long legs to their best advantage. She looked confident in her sexuality, as did Robin, who was grinning broadly—although his smile seemed to dim a little when the woman ran her finger down his arm.

When Regina imagined it was her touching him, a current of desire zipped through her chest and settled low in her tummy. Good Lord, he did it for her, but who didn't he do it for?

He dressed formally when he was making his appearances. Now that the show was over, he'd lost the jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt, exposing the corded length of his forearms. Even with most of his body covered, it was apparent he was strong, with broad shoulders, hard thighs and a sexy ass. He moved with confidence when he walked.

Last year, Mary Margaret had even asked Robin for sex lessons. Granted, he and Mary Margaret had been friends for years, and Robin had only pretended to agree as a ploy to finally get Mary Margaret and David back together. Sex for Robin was like breathing was for most people. Natural. Comfortable. Bountiful.

She faced the bar again. As she did, the fabric of her blouse rubbed against her nipple piercing. The friction caused by the small gold hoop with small silver balls exacerbated the tight achiness she already felt staring at Robin. The piercing, including the one between her legs, had been one of her more desperate attempts to feel sensual and maximize her sexual pleasure. They turned men on plenty. As for the pleasure they'd given her, the piercings actually lived up to their promise. Manipulating them brought her to orgasm much faster when she was masturbating. When she was with a man, however? Great for ratcheting up her arousal but just like everything else she'd ever tried, useless when it came time to bringing it all home.

She turned back to look at Robin.

He was finally alone. Now was her chance. But still she hesitated.

That's what came with being a little too self-aware.

What made her hesitate was fear of rejection, yes. And that man wasn't the one with the playboy reputation or the electric charisma in the movies. It was the man she'd gotten glimpses of over the past year. The one who was so affectionate with Mary Margaret. The one who pumped his fist in the air when Mary Margaret and David walked down the aisle as man and wife, and danced with his mother at that same wedding, then boogied with the crowd to "YMCA." The man whose gaze she sometimes felt on her and wondered if perhaps… just maybe… he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

He was the man she wanted to get to know better, but she knew it was dangerous to think that way. No matter how many layers he seemed to have, Robin was the quintessential playboy. He wasn't going to magically transform into a monogamous family man who fell hopelessly in love with her. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to do it knowing the most she would get out of the experience, could be her not happily ever after.

She could do that, right?

Finally, when she was able to answer that question in the affirmative, she braced herself to stand. Just then, someone sat on the stool next to her and touched her arm. It was the blonde again.

"So you decided to go for it?" The woman didn't even try to flag down the bartender. She just looked at Regina, a definite challenge in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, even though she knew exactly what the woman was referring to. Who she was referring to. Good Lord, had she been that obvious? Stalking Robin like he was some kind of prey?

The other woman smiled. "Don't worry. He hasn't noticed you."

Right. Gloves off, Regina thought, as her spine stiffened.

"Chill out. I didn't mean it that way. You're gorgeous and Robin does like variety. He's obviously done with me. I just want to make sure you know what you'll be getting into, that's all."

Hmm. Still on guard, Regina remained quiet. The blonde was going to have her say, so what was the point? Besides, Regina always did have too much curiosity for her own good.

"See, Robin only has one speed. Fast and furious. He's really good at showing a woman a good time. Multiple times. All night long, if you get what I mean."

A rock would get her meaning and the woman's words were making her regret coming. Which was undoubtedly what the other woman wanted. Robin might be done with her, but she was obviously not done with him. Her next words confirmed it.

"You seem a little… delicate… for what Robin dishes out. I'd think twice about taking him on. But even if you can handle him, don't expect it to last long. It never does with Robin. Just thought I'd do my duty for the sisterhood and let you know."

Regina told the woman what she thought of her advice in the only way she could think to say: "Opinions are like assholes, some are just louder and smellier than others." Her tone was sugary sweet, but as she held the woman's gaze, it was apparent they understood each other. The blonde had warned Regina off. Regina wasn't about to give the other woman the satisfaction of listening.

After the woman left, it took Regina a couple of minutes to gather her courage again. The fantasy of Robin doing her—hard and fast and furious, all night long—was both a temptation and a deterrent. If things went as usual for her, he'd spend the whole night not getting what he normally did out of a woman. But…

She took a deep breath and spun her stool in Robin's direction yet again.

Instead of catching his eye, she caught him staring at the ceiling. The energy he'd had while talking with the blonde earlier had seeped out of him. Unsmiling, he tilted back his head and seemed to let out an audible sigh. His facial muscles relaxed and he appeared to be relieved. Grateful to finally have a moment alone.

It was yet another layer to add to the others she'd already witnessed.

Robin Locksley might very well be a celebrity and a player, and a man who could give a woman multiple orgasms, but at that moment he was just a man craving some peace and quiet, something he obviously didn't get enough of.

Who was she to intrude?

He glanced over and met her eyes. Surprise flickered across his face—he knew she was in town visiting Mary Margaret but he was probably wondering why she was here alone—just before he lifted his chin, his facial muscles tightening. She saw the tension come over him and she heard his thoughts loud and clear.

What now? What the fuck does someone else want from me now?

Regina's nerves were so fried right now.

Her cheeks heated and she shot him a small smile before spinning around. Her crush aside, she didn't know the real Robin Locksley. She'd only met him a few times. Mary Margaret asking him a favor was one thing, but her? She had no right to ask the man anything. The blonde's words proved there were some who viewed Robin as a means to an end, and she was no better.

"Hey."

She glanced up at the bartender.

"Were you waiting to talk to Robin? He's alone now, but that's not going to last. If you want a shot at him—"

She nearly winced. How much of her conversation with the blonde had the bartender overheard? Shaking her head, she smiled slightly. "He looks tired so I don't want to disturb him. I'll chat with him some other time."

"You sure? Because he's actually coming this way."

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder and stiffened. Robin Locksley was indeed headed straight for her.

Damn, damn, damn. What was she going to do now?

Her heart pounded, pushing her into panic mode. Jumping to her feet, she searched her bag for her wallet, then dropped a few bills on the counter.

Suddenly, a redhead with boobs spilling out of her strapless sequined top grabbed Robin's arm. He glanced at Regina, his jaw tightening and his eyes reflecting impatience as the woman blocked him.

Regina used that opportunity to escape. Holding her purse tightly against her, she wove through the crowded nightclub, feeling Robin's gaze on the back of her neck.

"Regina!"

She stumbled slightly when she thought she heard Robin call her name but didn't stop. Finally, she pushed out the door, her heels clicking along the crowded sidewalk. Her heart pounded wildly as tears burned behind her eyes but she blinked them back.

Then strong fingers gently clasped her arm and she swung around. With a feeling of dread, Regina looked up and met Robin's gaze.

"What the hell, Regina? Why are you running from me?"

She gulped. The feel of his hands gripping her arms—gently, but firmly—made her shiver. She pasted a smile on her face. "Oh, hi Robin. I'm not running, it was just time for me to leave."

He let her go and crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh-huh. And you didn't hear me calling you?"

"You called me?" she asked, eyes wide, her tone obviously forced. Lord, she was such a horrible liar.

She shivered as his gaze traveled down her body, taking in her outfit. A rose-colored halter, black skinny jeans and heels. Definitely club worthy and sexier than anything he'd ever seen her wear. When his eyes finally met hers again, she couldn't help but gasp.

His expression was hot. Scorching. And unless she was mistaken, he looked like he wanted, really needed, what the blonde had said he was very good at providing. Fast and furious sex with a woman all night long. Sex with her.

Before she could stop herself, her gaze traveled to the front of his pants where sure enough…

The evidence of his obvious desire ignited her own.

She'd come here for a reason and now she had her opening.

The question was whether she was going to reach out and take it.

The answer was a resounding no.

She couldn't.

Couldn't endure being in Robin's arms only to have him witness her inability to do what so many other women seemed to do so easily. Besides, although he'd checked her out and seemed to like what he saw, it was probably just reflex. She was dressed up. He was on the prowl. More importantly, she'd actually been running from him. His hunter instincts had kicked in was all.

She started to back way. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I have to go. It was good seeing you again."

"Damn it, wait."

At the commanding tone in his voice, she instinctively stopped. She held her breath as he walked towards her. That breath whooshed out of her lungs when Robin lifted a hand and cupped the side of her neck. She gasped at how delicious his touch felt, how it was both tender and inescapable, and his eyes darkened to a deep burnished gold.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

The way he stared at her, intense and deep, coupled with the way he spoke to her, almost made her knees buckle. They certainly quivered, as did that tender spot between her legs. Heat washed over her then exploded when he skimmed his thumb across the line of her jaw. The way he was looking at her… as if he saw something in her that others didn't, as if he liked what he saw and wanted to spend some time exploring it and hoped that's what she wanted too… made a foolish hope start to bloom.

"Regina," he whispered. "Answer me."

"I—" She licked her lips, noting how his gaze dropped to her mouth as she did so. "I came to ask you…"

When she paused again, he leaned closer, until she could feel his breaths on her mouth, like tender air kisses teasing her with all that could come next. "Regina, I know you're having a problem with something. You don't know me well, but I think you know I'll help you if I can. So tell me. What did you come to ask me?"

She took a deep breath and wondered if she was really going to say it, right here on the street. But the way he was looking at her, the way he was touching her… she wanted more of that. She wanted it too much.

Her gaze flitted away from his. "Robin, I can't…"

He raised his other hand so he was cupping both sides of her neck now. It made her feel boxed in. Trapped.

And she never wanted him to let her go.

Instinctively, she gripped both his wrists.

"Regina. What did you want to ask me?"

"You're being far too bold, Robin. I'm not goin' to—"

"What did you want to ask me, Regina?"

"Will you please stop—"

"Just ask me."

"It's nothing."

"Damnit, Regina tell me!"

"I want you to give me an orgasm!"

They both gasped.

Oh God, she'd actually blurted it out.

Robin looked shell-shocked. But she had to admit, he didn't exactly look turned off by the idea.

His expression softened, if softening and burning could happen simultaneously, and he moved even closer, covering the throbbing pulse at her neck with his thumb. "Baby—"

"Robin."

They both jerked at the sound of someone calling his name.

Regina looked over Robin's shoulder at the gorgeous redhead gliding toward them while a bevy of what appeared to be reporters trailed after her. A few people on the street stopped. Stared. Pointed.

Robin cursed under his breath, stepped back, dropped his hands, and turned away from her. Regina felt the loss of his touch like a slap. He cursed again and said over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Regina. I have to—" His words cut off as the redhead threw her arms around him and kissed him. Regina felt like she'd been run over by a train. Twice. Mortification flooded through her flattened remains and her skin turned as cold as a cast iron outhouse on Christmas day.

Oh God. Oh God.

She'd just said she wanted him to give her an orgasm and he was obviously dating this gorgeous woman.

Oh God.

Camera flashes went off.

Paralyzed, Regina waited for Robin to pull away and acknowledge her. Waited for his attempt to ease the embarrassment and humiliation he had to know she was feeling.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other woman and kissed her back. Passionately.

The crowd hooted and hollered, and more camera flashes went off.

Finally, the couple pulled apart. The redhead buried her face in his neck, now seeming embarrassed by the attention she garnered. Robin darted Regina a quick glance, a slightly strained smile on his face. But then he turned back to the the redhead, shielding her even as he maneuvered her through the reporters hurtling questions at them.

Even after they disappeared into the crowd, Regina stood there for several minutes. People on the street bumped her as they passed. Abruptly, she began to laugh.

It was either that or cry. And she'd already made a big enough fool of herself. Despite what she'd tried to convince herself, she'd obviously still harbored hope that there was more to Robin Locksley than met the eye. That he could give her more than sex.

That she could give him something special in return.

That he could at least be a decent human being.

All it had taken to get her there was him coming after her, calling her baby, and asking her what she'd wanted, and she'd virtually stripped herself naked in front of him.

At which time he'd kissed another woman and left.

She was such a fool.

Without looking back, she walked away, checked Operation Orgasm off her mental list, and forced herself to contemplate what came next.

The day after seeing Regina the night before, Robin dropped by David's and Mary Margaret's house. When he got there, the newspapers on the dining room table jumped out at him. Each one folded to reveal a photo of him and Zelena kissing outside that club. Their plan had worked. He was now being heralded as the actress's new love, the one destined to heal the wounds recently inflicted by her cheating husband, a famous Hollywood director. Another paper had gone with pictures of them walking into his condo later that night.

Soon, the Internet would probably be flooded with pictures of him kissing her goodbye at the airport this morning. Their hope was the photos would go a long way towards giving Robin, and thus his show, the increased sales Adam wanted, as well as giving Zelena's husband the impression his wife was moving on. In truth, she was still grieving their separation. Temporary solutions, both of them, but enough to buy them more time so that better alternatives could be explored.

Nothing to feel guilty about. He was single. Zelena was legally separated. There was no reason kissing Zelena in front of Regina should have made him feel like shit.

But that's exactly how he felt.

Robin helped himself to some beer from the fridge. He still couldn't believe Regina had come to him for sex in the first place, let alone that she'd admitted it to him. But the fact that she had, and the memory of how vulnerable she'd looked when she'd said it, told him he was an asshole for walking away with Zelena last night.

His only excuse was he'd been shocked by Regina's admission and feeling pressured to fulfill the bargain he'd made. How would it have looked to those reporters if he'd pushed Zelena aside to continue his conversation with the beautiful Regina Mills?

So, he'd stuck with Zelena, showed her to his guest bedroom later that night then tried calling Regina at her hotel. She hadn't answered. When he'd gone by the hotel to see her after he'd dropped Regina off at the airport this morning, she hadn't been there.

Which was part of the reason he was now here.

According to David, who had called him early this morning to grill him about Zelena, the women were out shopping. He'd told Robin to use his spare key and meet him at the house.

When the girls returned, he was going to explain why he'd walked away last night, apologize and get Regina to talk to him. Then, after making sure he'd actually heard her correctly, he was going to give her what she wanted.

What they both wanted.

Hell, part of him still wondered if he had heard her correctly or if hearing the word orgasm come out of her mouth had been wishful thinking. How many times had he fantasized about making Regina come? Too many to count.

Regina always looked good, but last night she'd looked hot. Not only because her hair had been long and sleek and her clothes had hugged her body just right, but because of the look in her eyes. Nervous but aware of him as a man. As if she'd wanted to get down on her knees and pleasure him, right then and there on the street. As if she'd wanted him to do the same to her. Later, even with Zelena bunked down in his guest room, Robin had gone to bed reminding himself all the reasons he'd fought his attraction to Regina in the first place. Then, after falling asleep, he'd promptly fantasized about his hands on Regina's body and her mouth around his cock. He'd woken up sweating and on the verge of coming. From that moment on, staying away from Regina made no sense at all.

They were both adults. He'd never tried to convince her he was anyone but who he was. If Regina was into him in spite of his reputation, and if she remained into him despite what had happened the night before, then why shouldn't they explore what they felt for each other?

"I'm raisin' the white flag, girls."

Robin choked on his beer when Regina's voice came out of nowhere. He whirled around, expecting to see her standing next to him, but the kitchen was empty. So was the family room.

What the hell? He sure as shit wasn't hearing ghosts.

Robin scanned the room, finally spotting the baby monitor sitting on the counter by the toaster. Mary Margaret must have been testing it and forgotten to turn it off, which meant Regina, and probably Mary Margaret and Belle, were in the upstairs nursery. He stepped up to the monitor, reaching out to turn it off, when he heard Mary Margaret speak.

"You can't, Regina. You swore you'd never give up."

"I was wrong. I'm a sorry excuse for a woman. I've given it my best shot, but my 'get up and go' has got up and went. I'm never going to have an orgasm with a man," Regina said.

The air whooshed out of Robin's lungs.

He felt like he'd been sucker punched.

Regina Mills—Mary Margaret's smart, gorgeous and amazingly hot friend, the one who had him hard and aching on several occasions, including all of last night—had never had an orgasm with a man?

How the fuck was that possible?

And even worse, she thought that made her less of a woman?

Robin dropped his hand. How could he be expected to do the right thing after what he just heard?

He placed his beer bottle next to the monitor then braced both hands on the counter, willing Regina to speak again.

"You know, Mary Margaret," Regina said. "I like both fabric patterns. What do you think, Belle?"

Fuck the fabric patterns, Belle. Are you going to just sit there while your friend resigns herself to a life that doesn't include the ultimate sexual pleasure?

"I think your sexual frustration has reached unprecedented heights," Belle said. "Time to come back down to sea level. You're not giving up, girl. You need head-banging, ear-splitting, crazy-inducing sex. And we're going to find the guy to give you an orgasm that will send you to the moon."

Yes, Robin thought, mentally giving Belle a high-five. Though he had to admit, picturing Regina with some faceless jerk as said jerk bent over backwards to pleasure her didn't sit well with him. In fact, it pissed him the hell off.

But Regina only responded with a small feminine snort. "I'm frigid and I have to accept it but I'm not giving up on love. I'm just moving forward with my life."

Robin mentally snorted. Regina saying she was frigid was as ridiculous as Mary Margaret thinking she needed lessons in sex because her ex-boyfriends were ass-hats. David had disabused her of such silly thoughts, and now it was Mary Margaret and Belle's job to do the same for Regina.

Only… only…

"You're not frigid because there's no such thing. But…" Mary Margaret hesitated, then sighed. "You have given plenty of men a fair shot at pleasuring you. Why continue to force things? Until the right man comes along, maybe you should—"

"Jesus," he muttered in disgust. He wanted to charge into the nursery and say, "What the hell are you thinking? You're a beautiful, responsive woman. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, other than needing to be fucked, long and hard, until you're screaming out in pleasure. If the men you've been with have been too incompetent to accomplish it, then I'll—"

Before he knew what he was doing, he took several steps towards the kitchen doorway, stopping only when Regina spoke again.

"I've wasted my adult life trying to find a man who can pleasure me, so I could move on to the good stuff—marriage and a family. Well, I don't need a man to get me off sexually, and I don't need one to raise a baby, either."

"A baby?" Belle gasped. "That's your new plan? Are you crazy?"

Robin winced. He could practically hear her hurt in her silence.

"Oh Regina, I didn't mean it like that," Belle said quickly. "I think you'd be a wonderful mother. But you do need a man to have a baby."

"Unless you plan on going the turkey baster route?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Regina said, her voice trembling slightly. "I want a loving and stable father for my baby. I just don't want a boyfriend, lover or husband."

"So, no sperm bank but no personal connection between you and the father either. You just want a baby daddy?" Mary Margaret clarified.

"Exactly. He lives in his house, I live in mine. Shared custody. I still have time to do the things I enjoy. Dance. Even date. And my baby gets the benefit of an involved, loving father."

Well, that sounded stupid as hell, Robin thought. If she was going to bother having a baby with a man, why not try for the whole package? A woman like her deserved that. Plus, did she really think she could trust her child and her own happiness to a total stranger? Whether they lived in separate houses or not, her father's baby would be in her life and would have an impact on almost everything she did. Just who was she planning on…

A crazy idea made him suddenly lightheaded.

She'd asked him for an orgasm. Was it possible she'd been going to ask him to father her child, too?

Granted, he didn't have the kind of reputation or lifestyle that would make most women want babies with him, but maybe, despite what had happened with Zelena last night, Regina had seen beyond all that. Maybe there was finally a woman who saw more to him than others did.

"When did you decide this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"To have the baby? I've been thinking' about it for a while. But I made the final decision to forgo Operation Orgasm for Operation Baby around one a.m. "

About an hour after she'd seen him with Zelena.

"Regina," Mary Margaret said quietly. "I know you went to see Robin last night. He talked to David this morning and told him he saw you. Were you thinking of asking him to be the father—"

"What?" REGINA's high-pitched laugh was incredulous. "Are you crazy? Of course not. I was going to ask him to have sex with me, but that was before he kissed Zelena Green and they wound up with their picture splashed all over the papers."

"Regina," Mary Margaret said, probably intending to tell Regina about Robin and Zelena's arrangement. Robin had explained things to David, and he had no doubt David had shared the details with his wife. But Regina kept talking.

"I had a weak moment. But not that weak. Robin is the last guy I'd want to have a baby with. No, I've done a bunch of research on co-parenting options and—"

The rest of Regina's words were drowned out by bitterness. The last guy she'd have a baby with. That hurt. But fuck, why was he surprised? The whole reason he and Zelena had gotten together last night was to reinforce his reputation as a playboy. And apparently, that was the only reason Regina had come to him as well.

With an abrupt move, he switched off the monitor. Pressing his palms in his eye sockets, he took a deep breath. Then grabbed his beer again.

Fine. Regina didn't want him to father a child. He should be relieved. And it wasn't exactly small potatoes that she had come to him thinking he could get her off. So why did it leave a bad taste in his mouth to have confirmation, once again, that a woman saw him only as sex on a stick? At least before, he'd thought she wanted sex with him. He'd thought she found him attractive. But no, she'd spoken the truth last night. She hadn't wanted him. She'd only wanted the orgasm she believed he could give her.

"Robin," David yelled from the front door. "You here?"

Robin glanced at the now-silent monitor before calling back. "In the kitchen."

"Hey," David said as he appeared in the doorway. "Zelena on her way back home?"

It took a minute for David's words to penetrate and for Robin to switch gears and take his mind off Regina and everything he'd heard. Finally, he put down his beer, rubbed the back of his neck the way David often did and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Has she heard from her douchebag of a husband?"

"He tried calling her last night. She didn't answer." Even though she'd wanted to. She still loved the guy and was doing her best to get over him, starting by convincing him and the rest of the world that she was over him.

David grinned and shook his head in amazement. "So, your plan worked like gold. For her and you. I checked online, and the next ten showings are sold out."

Robin smiled tightly. "That's great."

"What's wrong?" David asked, and Robin silently cursed. His brother didn't miss much, and now that he'd shown a chink in his armor, David would probably be all over it. "Nothing. Just a late night. You know how it is." He grinned and punched his brother in the arm. "At least Adam will stay off my back for a while. The key is to make sure we can keep ticket sales up."

"And in the meantime?"

"I'll keep doing what I do best—"

"Hi, you two," Mary Margaret called just before she stepped into the room.

David's expression immediately softened.

"We finished shopping early for once. Can you believe it?"

At the obviously forced cheer in her voice, David's eyes promptly narrowed. His brother and Mary Margaret had fought a long, difficult battle to be together and David would do anything to ensure his wife's happiness. Add the fact she was now pregnant with his children? Protective didn't come close to describing his brother.

Sometimes it still shamed Robin when he thought about the part he'd played in keeping them apart for so long. It had taken almost ten years to make things right between them again.

He watched David kiss Mary Margaret and cup his palm around her rounded belly, ruthlessly pushing away the small pang of jealousy it caused. They were happy. It was up to Robin to make sure they stayed happy

"Hey, Robin," a feminine voice called. Robin turned to see Belle, her red hair longer than he'd ever seen it, standing just behind Mary Margaret. Next to her stood Regina. As Mary Margaret pulled away from David's kiss, her gaze glanced back and forth between him and Regina, clearly concerned for her friend. Regina's gaze flitted to the baby monitor and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Hi, Belle. Regina," he said, his gaze locking with hers.

Maybe it was because he'd dreamed of her all night. Maybe it was because of the conversation he'd just heard over the baby monitor. Whatever the cause, he instantly envisioned the two of them together.

Naked. In his big bed. Both of them on their knees, arms wrapped around each other, his head pressed against her breasts as her hands caressed his hair and she sprinkled kisses on his face.

He felt her. In his hands. His chest. His head. His cock. Her soft skin enclosed him. Her sweet smell surrounded him. His mouth watered, certain she'd be the sweetest thing he ever tasted.

Her screams of pleasure as he got her off would make his ears ring.

The sting of her nails digging into his back as she shook with the force of her orgasm would set him off, making his lunging hips pick up speed and his balls tingle as he prepared to—

"Robin? "

He jerked at Mary Margaret's voice, feeling shell-shocked and struggling to keep his breaths even. What the hell? He'd always been attracted to Regina, but never, not even last night, had he so vividly pictured them together. He'd never pictured claiming her, shooting his load inside her, covering her with his cum until having a child was not just a possibility but an inevitability.

Apparently, her confession that she'd wanted an orgasm from him but not a child had changed things in a big way. He wanted to give her all that he wanted. He wanted to accept the gauntlet she'd thrown down, too.

And she seemed to be right there with him, her composure smashed to smithereens, her face flushed and her hand covering her throat as if to protect herself from… him he supposed. He'd probably looked like he wanted to drag her down and drill her into the ground, not caring who was watching them.

With great effort, he ripped his gaze away from hers and turned to answer Mary Margaret. But as he spoke, he spoke mostly to Regina. "Being seen with Zelena has paid off, just like we planned. Her dick of an ex is sweating bullets and the next ten shows are sold out. How about that?"

Mary Margaret picked up one of the newspapers on the table. She glanced at Regina, who was staring intensely at something on the floor.

"Regina," Robin said softly.

Startled, she glanced up.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to explain last night. I was playing a part and with the reporters there—"

Regina airily waved her hand. "No need to apologize. It wasn't exactly a surprise seeing you with one of your women. It didn't bother me a bit."

She was lying, Robin thought, just like she'd been lying, if only to herself, about having finally accepted her so-called frigidity and no longer wanting to find release with a man. The fact she'd come to see him last night proved it, but so did the way she'd looked at him then and just now. With passion. Desire. Yearning. What he'd seen in her, what he'd felt when he'd touched her last night, all pointed to the fact she wasn't a woman who was okay with trading in good sex for a baby, but one who'd resigned herself to a life without good sex and was settling for something else because she was desperate. It didn't matter that a baby could ultimately be a blessing. Settling was still settling, and a woman like Regina shouldn't have to settle for anything.

"It sucks what happened to Zelena, but it was so nice of her to fly down here to help. You sure you have no interest in getting back together?" Belle asked.

Robin and Regina still stared at one another, and Regina didn't flinch at Belle's question. Playing the game right along with her, he said, "You know me, Belle. Why settle for one woman when there are so many who need what I can give them?"

Regina stiffened. Good, he thought. Why should he be the only one feeling uncomfortable here? She obviously needed to be shaken out of her comfort zone—hard.

"Now what?" Mary Margaret asked, her voice strained, indicating she felt the tension zipping between Robin and Regina.

David rubbed her back. "Robin will keep up his presence in the press. Maybe make a few more public appearances with Zelena, to help promote the movie."

Even though it made perfect sense, Robin wanted to snap at his brother that he wasn't a damn performing monkey.

But that's exactly what he was. What he'd always been.

It was what Regina thought of him, too. Just like every woman out there, with perhaps the exception of Mary Margaret. Robin was all flash and no substance.

But he was smart enough to know what Regina needed. And honest enough to know he needed it, too.

So, she didn't see him in baby daddy terms. Big deal.

She needed to come. He needed to be the man that gave that to her. He also needed to stop her from making a colossal mistake by trying to have a baby before she was really ready for one. After all, she was Mary Margaret's best friend. Mary Margaret was family, and he didn't want her expending precious energy worrying about what trouble Regina was getting into.

Regina had made it clear when she was talking to Belle and Mary Margaret that she wasn't looking for any kind of long-term romantic relationship. If that was really the case, David and Mary Margaret wouldn't have to know about their arrangement. Even if they found out, there would be no reason to think Robin was hurting their friend. That eliminated the possibility that sleeping with Regina would somehow come between Robin and his family.

Resolved, he gave his brother a fist bump.

"Zelena is filming this week, but we're supposed to touch base when she returns. Until then, I'll hit the clubs like normal. Make sure I'm seen and keep the buzz we've started going. Speaking of which, I've got to head out. I'll catch you all later." He hesitated a moment, then turned to Mary Margaret's friends. "See you next time you're in town."

Belle waved.

"Bye now," Regina said before quickly shifting her attention to Mary Margaret, looking like she'd already put him out of her mind.

Of course, he had no intention of letting that happen. She didn't know it yet, but she wasn't flying back to home anytime soon.

Not until he gave her the orgasm of a lifetime and convinced her that having a baby with a stranger wasn't good planning on her part, but a cop out.

"Robin heard," Belle said after Robin left and David excused himself to work in his office.

Regina was feeling a little weak at the knees. Had he heard their conversation? He'd hinted as much. But how much had he actually heard? The baby-making part, the I-was-on-the-hunt-for-an-orgasm part, or both?

"Maybe he didn't," Mary Margaret said.

Belle pinned Mary Margaret with an incredulous stare and she winced.

"Okay, you're right," Mary Margaret said. "I left the baby monitor on in the kitchen. He heard everything."

"Yah think? He practically stripped her naked and climbed her with all of us watching, then bragged he was good at giving a woman what she needs. Clearly, Regina, he's into you. I've always suspected as much but—"

Regina shook her head. "Even if you're right, he's not into me. He's into the challenge I represent. He overhears me saying no man has ever given me le petite mort, and of course he's going to imagine himself doing the deed." It was the same reason—the only reason—he'd come after her last night—male instinct. She'd been dressed up and fleeing. He'd been on the chase. As soon as Zelena had shown up, she'd been easy enough to dismiss. She didn't care what scheme they'd planned beforehand. Being dismissed by Robin hurt and she wasn't setting herself up for it again no matter how much heat she thought she'd seen when she'd looked into his eyes. "It's reflex, is all. Exactly what you'd expect from a man like Robin."

"What's that mean, a man like Robin?" Mary Margaret asked, clearly protective of the man she'd loved like a brother long before he'd actually become one.

Now it was Regina's turn to pin Mary Margaret with a look of incredulity. "Says the woman who asked him for sex lessons because who else would have more experience than him?"

Mary Margaret winced again, conceding the point.

"Who cares if he mentally stripped you because you represent a challenge?" Belle asked. "Now that you know that kiss with Zelena was staged, you should do what you'd planned to do last night and ask Robin to deliver the goods."

No way, Regina thought. Sex wasn't her priority anymore. She didn't care how many times she had to remind herself of that. She was not falling back into that vicious cycle again. "My priorities have changed, Belle. I told you, I want a baby, and it's as obvious as the nose on my face that Robin can't help me with that."

"You implied that about Robin before, but I think you're wrong. Yes, Robin has a reputation with the ladies. His unwillingness to commit to one woman aside, he's wonderful. He'd make a great father as long as he had a partner who could work with his unique lifestyle."

The sheer certainty in Mary Margaret's voice made Regina's belly do a weird little somersault. After all, Mary Margaret knew Robin better than any of them. And last night, when he'd stared into her eyes, she thought she had seen a glimpse of the man behind the playboy mask. The loyal brother and loving son. That man would make a good father. But that kind of thinking was heartbreak waiting to happen. It was the kind of "a good woman can uncover the bad boy's heart of gold" thinking that got women all over the world in trouble. A man with a heart of gold wouldn't find it so easy to call in his ex-girlfriend and kiss her on a crowded street, thus capitalizing on said ex-girlfriend's celebrity status in order to gain the upper-hand in a business situation. So, Regina scoffed and looked to Belle for a show of support. Instead, Belle shrugged. "If we were talking life mates here, I'd agree Robin isn't a safe bet, yet."

Belle just kept talking though. "If we're talking about someone to co-parent with, I don't think it's necessarily a foregone conclusion that Robin wouldn't fit the bill."

Regina instantly forgot what Belle was fooling herself about. "You're both crazier than a nutcase," she said. "I want my baby's father to be stable. Comfortable. Someone who has his priorities straight. Not someone who beds a different woman every night. Not someone who is looking to put himself in the press even if it is only to drum up interest in his magic act. I want a baby and I'd like my two best friends to be behind me on this."

Now it was Mary Margaret and Belle who looked at each other. Regina's stomach dropped when neither of them managed to even fake a show of support.

"I know you have issues with your ex, Graham. But, you can't just ignore your desire to find Mr. Right, with part of Mr. Right being someone who can give you an orgasm—" Mary Margaret said.

"I'm not running away," she said, even as she pictured Graham's face and wanted to cringe.

Belle scowled. "You can't let that little twerp drive you away."

"I'm not. Not completely. I liked my job, but the truth is I haven't been truly happy for a while. The idea of having a baby? That makes me happy. I'm not rich by any means, but I can afford to take some time off. I want a new start. A family before it's too late."

"Too late?" Belle said. "You're only twenty-nine years old."

"My parents had me when my mama was forty and my daddy was fifty-two. I was ten when they died."

"We know, honey, but your mom died in a car crash. And your dad died of a known heart problem. It wasn't necessarily age that took them from you. Can't you wait a little bit? See if someone special comes along?" Mary Margaret's tone was pleading.

Regina shook her head. "I've gone almost twenty years without a family. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to move on with my life and that means having a child."

"Without love. Without passion." Belle's voice held a dark tone.

"Passion is just the foam on a latte. Nice, but it's not the actual latte."

"Lord, Mary Margaret," Belle said. "She sounds a lot like you before David."

"Not quite," Regina said. "I've had passion in my life. I'm just saying I don't need to focus on a man as the be-all, end-all. I want a family of my own. One that's going to be there for me even without orgasms in the picture."

As her friends just stood there, Regina added.

"Let's just table this for now. I'm going to a gym by the hotel in an hour, but tonight… Are we still having dinner together before Belle and I leave tomorrow?"

"Screw that," Belle said. "You have our support but we're still going shopping."

"For what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"For a bustier, a few lacy thongs, see-through bras and a black garter belt and silk stockings," Belle said. "You intended to get your big O here in Montreal and you're going to get it. Whether it's Robin who gives it to you or not."

"Belle, you're not listening to me. I'm not interested in sex anymore. I need to focus on what's important."

"You can find a baby daddy tomorrow. You have one night left here. Make that night count. If you do, Mary Margaret and I promise we won't mention the O word again. We won't even mention the words Mr. Right."

Mary Margaret hesitated, bit her lip then finally nodded. "That's right. One more night. What can it hurt?"

Regina studied her friends and wondered if they truly believed what they were saying. But they only wanted the best for her. And the chances of her finding a man tonight that she'd willingly derail her baby plan for was nil. Even Robin couldn't convince her to get back on that roller coaster again. "Fine. One more night."

"I feel like an idiot," Regina said a few hours later. After leaving Mary Margaret's, she'd taken a drop-in class at a nearby gym and returned to her hotel feeling pleasantly exhausted and achy. She'd wanted nothing more than to shower and lounge by the pool, but Belle had dragged her to one lingerie store after another. Now she was at a hip new club, squirming on her stool at the tall bar table, trying to adjust the silk stockings that kept threatening to pop off the garter. Somehow Kevin Costner had made a seductive show of taking garters off a woman in that '80s movie Bull Durham but as for her, well, she felt all trussed up like one of those Budweiser horses strapped to the big beer wagon.

"Stop squirming." Belle was dressed up, too, working her red hair and compact, curvaceous body, and eradicating all hints of girlishness by covering the freckles on her face with make-up.

Belle pushed Regina's dirty martini closer to her. "Drink up, Regina. We're at one of the best clubs in Montreal, and men are looking at you. Men who probably want a night of fun before going back to their boring lives. They won't want your phone number, or to see you again. These guys want to give you a night of sexual pleasure. Just pick one."

Belle acted as if picking up a guy for a one-night stand was something Regina did all the time. Sure, it had happened a time or two in her life, but she wasn't a pro. And she'd enjoyed the sex on those instances even less than normal. Sleeping with guys that didn't care about her as a person? Men who cared most about getting laid and the pleasure she could give them? She hadn't been able to truly relax, never mind being comfortable enough to share what she enjoyed or thought she might enjoy.

But whatever. Regina was only here to placate Belle. She wasn't going to pick up a guy. She was going to stay focused on her plan.

With nothing better to do at that moment, Regina scanned the room. The place was so crowded she wouldn't be able to cuss a cat without getting fur in her mouth. Where did all these people come from? Women were eyeing men, men were eying women, as if the nightclub was a true meat market. Sheesh. She should hang a sign around her neck: Single and Willing to Go at it for One Night Only. But that would hardly make her stand out in the crowd. It was like a pack of wolves in here. One man's pants were so tight she could see his…religion.

It was just too bad Mary Margaret wasn't here. Having a pregnant woman along as her wingman would have been the perfect excuse to cut the evening manhunt short. But although Mary Margaret had come along to the lingerie store and helped select the outfit Regina was wearing, her back had started aching and she'd gone back home to rest.

Regina envied Mary Margaret big time right about now, and not just because she was six months pregnant.

"Belle, I think we should just go back to the hotel."

"But the pickings are ripe," Belle said, then pointed toward a group of men. "Look at that one—the guy in the grey suit. He's hot. And he just looked at you. Show him some leg."

"What?"

"You're sitting with your toes and knees all pressed together like some prim and proper matron. Cross one leg over the other—your skirt will slide back a bit and he'll be able to see the garter. That's a total turn on. Do it and he'll be here in less than a minute, offering to buy you a drink."

At Belle's urging, Regina felt a tingle of interest. She knew most people viewed her as a fragile hothouse flower, not as a woman who'd ever get a tattoo let alone body piercings. Even if she hadn't shared her deepest fantasies, each of her lovers had been surprised by how adventurous she was in bed, and she'd enjoyed revealing herself to them one shocking secret at a time. Unfortunately, her willingness to do so had started to fade more and more as she began to view her own sexuality as false advertising. Sure, she could cross her legs and give Grey Suit a peek of her garter, but if it worked and he wanted to get together, the evening would simply end the way it always did, with her doing whatever it took to get him off even as she knew it wouldn't happen for her.

Plus, she'd tried to flirt by exposing her body before, and look what a disaster that had turned into…

"Look, Regina," Belle said over the noise of the crowd. "No one knows you here. You're free to do what you want. There will be no consequences. No one's here to set you up. Now cross your leg."

"If I do, can we get out of here?"

"If you do and he comes to talk to you—and I know he or some other guy is going to come and talk to you—and you give him a fair shot and decide you're not into him, and you do that maybe a dozen times and get the same results? Then we can go."

A dozen times? Eating worms was sounding really good. "Belle—"

"You promised one more night before you start your plan, Regina. One night to find a man who will at least try to give you that orgasm you've been complaining about for all these years."

"I don't complain," Regina said, startled. Did she? The fact that she'd had a few lovers but had never achieved orgasm with them bothered her. It did. It hot-and-bothered her. Enough that she'd contemplated asking Robin Locksley for help. But she hadn't thought she'd brought the problem before her friends that much.

"You hardly ever complain. You almost take it like it's a given. Now cross your fucking leg."

Regina crossed her leg to shut Belle up.

And her skirt slipped. Enough to show the lace edge of the silk stocking and the lace strap that led to the edge of her garter.

She glanced across the room at the man in the grey suit. He was staring at her—not at her face, but firmly at her leg, where the silk stocking left off and her bare skin began.

She felt a little quiver between her legs, further proof of what she already knew: she had a bit of an exhibitionist in her. It's why she'd flashed Jefferson at the university mixer. She liked teasing a man in public. Loved the idea that he or she could get aroused in a room full of people. The fact that it was a little quiver told her she wasn't all that interested in the guy staring at her. Now if he'd been Robin?

The little quiver turned into a rolling pulse that made her gasp.

Heat flushed her neck and face.

Why had she let her friends talk her into this? What she'd said earlier was true. She was used to getting herself off and right now she could be back at her hotel room, doing just that while thinking about Robin. She thought about him a lot while masturbating, and it never failed to make her come hard.

The man in the grey suit finally caught her gaze. He smiled—not a bad smile, per se, but his teeth weren't as strong and white as Robin's, and his lips were thin and stretched too far back, showing his gums. He had nice shoulders and seemed tall enough. Hot, just as Belle had said. He turned back to his friends, and Regina quickly did the same.

"I think Grey Suit is coming over here," she whispered, desperation starting to form. She wanted to leave. But she also didn't want to let cowardice drive her the way it had last night at that other club. She didn't want to regret her life to the point she spent the next few decades complaining about it. She never wanted that.

She could do this.

No, she couldn't do this.

Yes, she could do this.

But she didn't want to do this. Not with him.

Oh, for heaven's sake.

"Excuse me," a deep male voice said from behind.

Her insides went to jelly, and not in a wow, she's about to get laid and isn't this fantastic way, but more like a crap on a cracker, what has she just done way. She forced her muscles to work, and turned to face Grey Suit.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, smiling down at her, "but I couldn't help but notice you the moment I came in. I've been standing there with my friends for a while, trying to get my nerve up to come over and introduce myself. I'm Christian." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Christian, and in a grey suit?

No way!

Well bless his heart. That was sort of sweet. He'd been watching her, and had been nervous about taking the first step. Even if she didn't sleep with him, she could still make small talk with the guy.

Robin was pissed for two reasons.

First, he was close enough to hear the scumbag currently trying to pick up Regina. The guy had hit on at least three different women before her, and had only focused on Regina when she'd shown her garter.

Second, Regina was showing said garter while wearing a mind-boggling short skirt. Her outfit was come fuck me wear most places.

That meant even though Regina had been ready to ask for his help last night, she was now more than ready to give herself to another man. It was one thing for her to trust and respect Robin enough to ask such an intimate favor, quite another to see him as just another dick that might get the job done. If that's all she saw him as—

But even as Robin's anger continued to build, he saw the strain underneath her game face. No, coming to him last night hadn't been easy for her. And the only reason she was here right now was because Belle had encouraged her —Mary Margaret had said as much when she'd told Robin where to find them.

Neither Regina nor Belle had seen him when he'd arrived. And now he stood behind them as they faced the jerk-off—what was his name? Christian. Probably a fake name to go with the fake persona. Under the neon lights of the nightclub, the tan line on the man's ring finger told him everything he needed to know. Robin pulled some bills out of his pocket, handed the money to a passing cocktail waitress, then scooped two martinis off her tray. She gave him a crooked look, but then shrugged and walked off.

He came around from behind the girls' table and held the drinks out—one for Regina, and one for Belle.

"Hi, darling. Sorry I'm late with the drinks. Took forever to get them from the bartender," he said, smiling broadly at Regina, who looked puzzled, and—though she hid it quickly—pleased to see him.

"Robin," she said slowly. "What are you—"

"Oh, sorry, babe. Did I get you the wrong martini?" He turned to the married jerk-wad and took his hand, shaking it before the man could walk away. "Hi. I'm Robin Locksley. This is my date, Betty Lou. And you are?"

Next to him, he heard Belle snort and mutter under her breath.

"Just leaving," the man said. He pulled his hand out of Robin's tightening grip, turned and walked off. Leaving Robin alone with one visibly annoyed and probably horny woman and another who was laughing hard enough to pee her pants.

Robin winked at Belle then turned to Regina. "The guy was married," he said. "And he'd tried picking up on three different women before you caught his attention with…" He stroked the outside of Regina's thigh, tracing his hand up from her knee, past the tip of her stockings. Then, with one finger, he lightly flicked the garter strap.

Regina gasped.

Without taking his gaze off Regina, he said, "Belle, you know I adore you, but Regina and I have something we need to discuss. Think you could make yourself scarce for a while?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. I'll be at the bar. Regina? Find me when you're done, um, talking to Robin."

After Belle left, Robin took his hand off Regina's oh-so-sexy thigh and sat on Belle's stool. "We didn't finish our conversation last night," he said, getting right to the point.

"Oh, we finished it," she said. "I've moved on."

"So, I heard," he said.

Her face flamed, but she tilted her chin up, apparently not willing to be intimidated by him. "You did not overhear our conversation on the baby monitor."

He just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Exhaling loudly, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. But you did not hear the entire conversation." She scrunched up her nose, which he found adorable. "Did you?"

"Answer this question first. Why are you willing to settle for having a child with a man you don't love?"

Her brow furrowed. "That's what you sent Belle away to discuss?"

He shrugged. "It's a bleak way of going about making a family."

"Not all of us are about passion."

"Newsflash: You overflow with passion."

"I have reasons for being… practical," she insisted.

"I'm aware of that. That's what brought you to the club last night, looking for me. It wasn't that you just wanted me to give you an orgasm. You needed me to give you an orgasm because no other man has been able to get you there."

She'd been pink before, but now she blushed so red she practically glowed. "Okay, so you obviously heard everything I said over that baby monitor. But me coming to you last night? Call it a case of temporary insanity. Or massive sexual frustration. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I'm not worried. But I'm not stupid, either. I'm not going to let you brush off what you said as unimportant."

She refused to answer, but for the first time, dropped her gaze from his to stare at her hands in her lap.

He leaned in close to her, mentally willing her to stay put. She held still. When he got his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "Last night, you told me what you wanted. Tonight, I'm telling you I'll do it."

She didn't pull away. Instead, she turned her head until her mouth was even with his ear, and whispered back, "You're a true gentleman, Robin, but I told you what I wanted. I don't want it anymore."

He leaned back then, settled in his seat and grinned at her. "Liar."

Her eyes darkened and he could swear she shifted, pressing her thighs together under that minuscule skirt. "It won't work," she said. "You made your choice when you walked away from me last night. I made mine. You know about my little… issue. I wish you didn't, but you do. So, you have to know how sick and tired I am of dealing with it. Zelena interrupting us last night was a sign. I'm finally receiving the message and moving on to more important things."

"Bullshit. You're embarrassed because of what you told me and pissed because I walked away. But I already explained why I did, and it had nothing to do with not being interested in giving you what you want. You know that's not the case. You know how damn attracted I am to you, right?"

"Robin—"

"Tell me you get how attracted I am to you, Regina."

"You seem to be attracted to me, yes."

"I have been for a long time. And you've wanted me, too. You need an orgasm? Then you've come to the right man. As for moving on to more important things, with said things being a baby and a stranger to be your baby's father—"

"Will you please lower your voice," she hissed, looking around. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

"—we can talk about that idiocy later."

"It's not idiocy. And it's none of your business."

"You made it my business last night. You made you my business."

"Like I said, I trusted you last night. I don't anymore. You walked away from me, Robin. You left me there, feeling like a complete fool."

He covered her hand with his. "I know I did. And I'm sorry. I promise, Regina, that won't happen again."

She shook her head, obviously not letting what he was saying sink in. "You're my best friend's brother-in-law. It would complicate things."

That's exactly what he'd thought. Why he'd never come on to her. Now that he knew Regina needed him, things had changed. "It won't complicate things between the four of us because David and Mary Margaret don't have to know. Between you and me? I like complicated."

"I don't."

"That's right," he said, placing a hand on her knee and skimming the top of her stocking with a finger, smiling when he saw her small gasp. "You like things practical. It's why you came to me last night. Because common sense told you if any man could give you what you need, it was me. Here's a word of advice, Regina. When it comes to sex, trust your instincts." His finger traced a little higher, insinuating itself just under the hem of her skirt. Damn, her skin was soft. So much softer than the silk of her stocking. Heat washed through him and his cock strained against his pants. He took a shallow breath and told himself to get it under control. Practicality, he reminded himself. That's what they'd been talking about.

"Now tell me the truth," he said as his finger traveled even higher up Regina's thigh. With a gasp, she caught his wrist, stopping him from going father. "Before you came to me, did you make sure your hotel room was spotless, and stash condoms and lube in the bed stand next to the Bible?"

He was just teasing her, trying to get his own raging desire under control, but she glowered at him and pushed his hand away. "I was wrong. You, sir, are no gentleman."

"And we've already established you need a good lay. I'm here to give it to you. The condoms we'll use. The lube you won't need, I'll make you plenty wet. I'll make you come, Regina. I'll make you come so hard you won't know if you're still on this earth or in the ether."

"Better men than you have tried," she said.

He grinned, reached out and stroked a finger against her cheek. "See? That was your first mistake, Regina. Because no one's better than me. And I won't stop until I've done whatever magic it takes to make you scream my name."

"You arrogant—"

He hadn't been planning it, but he couldn't resist. Cupping the back of her head, he pressed his mouth against hers. Not aggressive. No tongue. But not tentative or shy either. He sipped at her lips as if she was a fine wine, and it was true—she was intoxicating. She tasted like peaches, soft and ripe and succulent.

He immediately wanted more.

So, did she.

Her lips parted. Her tongue sought out his, taking his breath. Angling his head, he took the kiss deeper but only briefly. Even so, by the time he pulled away, they were both breathing hard. Staring at each other in a way that screamed encore.

He leaned his forehead against hers, stroked back her silky brown hair, and whispered, "Think about it. And don't get on that plane tomorrow. Fly with me instead."

Then he left.

She knew where he lived, and it was important she trust him enough to come to him. If they didn't have that, Robin knew no amount of sexual technique was going to get Regina off, not when having an orgasm was obviously so difficult for her in the first place.

Either she'd show up at his place later, or Belle would get her back to the hotel safely. But even as he left, Robin was pretty certain he'd see her soon.

Regina was fighting it, but she knew what she wanted.

She wanted him.

Struck by indecision, Regina watched Robin walk away.

Her mind told her to let him go.

Her body screamed to run after him.

His kiss. His words. Neither had been completely over the top, but they'd been just bold enough to get her attention and prove what she'd always believed. Robin Locksley would be a spectacular lover.

Good Lord, the sound of his voice alone, cajoling her to fly with him while they were in a crowded bar, where anyone might overhear him, had her soaked and pressing her thighs together to ease the ache.

She refused to think of Operation Baby as idiocy, no matter what he or Belle or anyone else thought. She knew what she wanted. But she also couldn't deny she still wanted what Robin was offering, too.

"You're kidding, right?"

Belle's voice caused Regina to jerk.

"You're actually still sitting here when I saw Robin just make his move?"

Regina turned to face her friend. "I'm scared, Belle," she whispered before she even knew what she was going to say. But it was true, so she didn't bother trying to take it back.

Belle nodded, but still asked. "Why?"

"Because—because I trusted him last night and he hurt me, even if I understand he didn't mean to. Besides, what if I do let him—" She waved her hand in a small circle. "—you know. If Robin can't give me what I want in bed, no one can. And if he can, how will I live without him? I'll be screwed either way. If I concentrate on family first, there's always the chance that later… "

When her words faded into a prolonged silence, Belle reached out and hugged her. "Regina, there's nothing wrong with you. So many women have the same problem and for many different reasons. You don't need to rush out and have a baby because you think you're defective."

"I know," Regina said, resting her cheek against Belle's shoulder for a moment, even as she admitted to herself—she did think she was defective. All she wanted was to be normal. She was so tired of reaching for something she couldn't have. Of enduring the psychological pressure and the physical frustration that came with repeatedly getting turned on only for it to go nowhere. Great sex should come naturally.

"I don't want to have a baby because I think I'm defective. Not completely," she said swiftly when Belle opened her mouth to argue with her. "I just want a baby. I want one while I'm still young. I want one even without a man in my life. And I'm ready to have one. Honestly. But you were right. If I can... find what I'm looking for with a man beforehand, it would ease my mind about the future. And you're also right about Robin. He did make his move."

Belle looked like she wanted to respond to several of Regina's comments but contented herself with simply saying, "So what are you waiting for then?"

Regina looked in the direction Robin had gone. Her heart thudded like a runaway train in her chest. "Do you think I can still catch him?"

"I'm betting he's walking really slowly, just in case. Now go for it, girl. And remember, no matter what happens, you are fabulous, Regina. You are fierce. You are an amazing woman. And Robin isn't doing you a favor here. He's reaching out for what he's wanted for a long time. You've just given him a great excuse to do so."

Regina stood but looked at Belle with confusion. "Why would he need an excuse to proposition me? Anyway, you're wrong. This is a favor Robin is doing for me. At most, he's bored, and this is a challenge he can't resist. That's all."

"You keep telling yourself that," Belle said. "But we'll see where we are in a few weeks."

"This is one night. Then I'm moving on with my plan."

Belle nudged her in the side, silently encouraging her to go after Robin. "We'll see," she said. "Just don't think you're getting away with not giving me details afterwards."

With another gentle nudge from Belle, Regina began walking towards the exit. Part of her felt like she was a robot on autopilot. The other part of her felt incredibly human, her tummy dancing to the hum of people in the bar and her teeth unable to keep her lip still.

Nervous.

Excited.

And yes, hopeful.

This was Robin they were talking about.

But more importantly, it was the man who'd promised he'd do whatever it took to make her fly. Even if in the end he failed, she knew everything leading up to that moment would be the best she ever had.

Robin was just unlocking his car when he sensed someone behind him.

He turned and saw Regina.

She looked about ready to bolt and he automatically raised his palms, as if she was a small animal he didn't want to scare off. "Regina," he said with a smile. "I—"

She took several jerky steps closer then said, "I want a baby."

"Regina—"

"I mean, I know you know that. And I'm not asking you to have anything to do with that. Of course, I'm not. But you have to understand, that's what I want most. More than good sex. And that's not going to change."

"Okay," he said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"You might think I'm making a mistake, but it really is none of your business. Aside from what you're offering me, I'm not your business. So, I don't want to hear any more about my baby plan being idiotic, okay?"

Fuck, what could he say to that? He still had every intention of convincing her to rethink her plan, if only because he owed that to Mary Margaret. But she didn't wait for his response.

"I'd made up my mind that I was focused on the wrong thing. Because sex has been good for me, even without… all that." She waved her hand in a small circle, obviously referring to her ever-elusive orgasm. "But I've never believed sex is the be-all, end-all."

Did she seriously think he was going to agree with her? He remained silent.

She rubbed her arms together, appearing frustrated that he wasn't responding the way she obviously wanted.

"Maybe it's not the be-all, end-all," he finally said. "But it sure makes life worth living."

Her mouth twisted, and she looked away. "Spoken like a man," she said.

"No," he said. "Spoken like someone who's actually had sex."

Her head whipped up. "I've had sex. Good sex."

"You haven't come with a man, Regina. In the end, how good could the sex have been?"

She licked her lips and shuffled her feet, looking as uncertain and tentative as he'd ever seen her. "And you really think you could change my mind about the benefits of sex?"

What was going on here? Was she testing him? Did she expect him to say, "Hell, yes. No problem." He wasn't that naïve. He couldn't just touch Regina and make her come, but he would keep going until they found the magic ticket. Hell, he imagined he'd die trying, and it wouldn't be such a bad way to go. Only he couldn't do it by himself. "Depends," he said.

"On what?"

"On whether you'll actually give up control."

"I give up control."

"No. You don't. Because if you did, you'd have had an orgasm long before now."

She seemed stumped for an answer. "Have you ever… been with a woman who's had trouble with all that?" Again, the hand wave.

He dragged his hands over his face, trying not to smile. Somehow, he didn't think she'd appreciate it. "Sure," he said. "It's not that uncommon for women, Regina. But those women trusted me. They embraced the idea that that—" He waved his hand. "—was possible and let me run the show. And we always worked it out."

Her face transformed. She practically pointed her finger at him and shouted, "Ah ha." Of course, she did neither, but he read her all the same. "How do you know? They could have faked it."

His brows furrowed at the suggestion he'd allow a woman to leave his bed without being completely satisfied. "Did you fake it?" he asked.

She immediately sobered, giving him his answer even as she took several steps back. He sighed. Not exactly what he was going for. He'd have to push her to talk, of course, but he'd have to do it when she was closer, so she couldn't run away and hide.

"Most men have fragile egos," she said.

"Well, I don't, so you don't have to worry about playing possum. But let's focus on one thing at a time here. It seems you're accepting the offer I made inside. If that's the case, stop using delay tactics to cover up your nerves and come here." He said it gently, but with the obvious intention that she obey. He wondered if she'd balk. He liked to dominate in bed, and instinctively he knew that was exactly what Regina needed from him.

Only she wasn't through fighting whatever was keeping her ten feet away.

"Wait. Before… it's only fair... You have to know I enjoy sex. I like pleasing a man. I like being pleased. And despite what you said, I do give up control. But the chances of it happening for me are zero. Below zero."

He immediately wanted to deny her claim. Hell, he immediately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away the nonsense she was spouting. Instead, knowing she was all jazzed up and needed to say what was on her mind, he leaned back against his car and crossed his arms over his chest. "In this context, I'm not sure a below zero chance is even possible."

His relaxed posture seemed to calm her and she stepped closer. That's right, baby girl. Come to me. A strange sense of lightness overcame him, as if a burden he was carrying and didn't notice until now was lifted. It confused him, but he was too focused on Regina and her next words to analyze it.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I mean, you're right. I did come to see you last night to ask for… that. But part of the reason I chickened out, well, I can't let this go any further until you know exactly what a burden it's going to be for you."

Robin felt a fierce frown overtake his face. "Burden?" he said, straightening. Suddenly he remembered her telling Mary Margaret and Belle she was a sorry excuse for a woman. "That's how you think of yourself? Damn it, Regina—"

"Please," she said. "Just listen to me. Let me say what I need to say, or this can't go any further."

Seeing she was serious, Robin forced himself to lean back against the car again. "Fine. But don't refer to yourself as a fucking burden. You're a beautiful woman and it would be my honor to be with you. It would be any man's honor."

"That's what several men before you thought. Before they tried to give me what I wanted and couldn't. And before you say what I know you're going to say, it wasn't them, it was me."

"Regina—"

"My first boyfriend was an all-star quarterback in college. He was handsome, popular, smart. And he was a good lover He took his time. He liked sex. He liked me. But we went out for two years. Two years, Robin, and nothing."

She was speaking fast now. As if she had to in order to get it all out. Robin straightened and took two steps toward her. "That doesn't mean—"

She took exactly two steps back, causing him to narrow his eyes and stop. He'd stayed away from her for more than a year, but already he was damn tired of her backing away from him.

"After that, I tried a couple of times… with guys I just met and…" She was clearly embarrassed to be admitting she'd had casual sex. He wanted to shake her. As if she had anything to be embarrassed about, considering he was a veritable master at casual sex. "Those times, it wasn't even good. Not any part of it. I could barely relax, and I learned it wasn't worth it, trying with someone who didn't care about me and whom I didn't give a hoot about either. I just ended up feeling worse about myself."

"That's not what's happening here. I care about you. And I've—"

She interrupted him again, and it started to piss him off even as part of him was finding her more and more adorable. "I didn't have a serious boyfriend again until a few years later. I met a guy when I was out celebrating my twenty-fourth birthday. He was a college professor, but far from a nerd. Again, handsome. Again, sexy. Again, he cared about me and I cared about him. He had—he had straight, white teeth. Great hair. He was funny. He was kind. He came from good people. I tried to fake it but eventually he caught on. And after three years together, three years of him trying and trying and trying, and me failing and failing and failing…" Her breath hitched, and Robin had had enough.

He moved quickly towards her, not letting the fact she backed away from him deter him this time. "Regina," he whispered as he gathered her in his arms and hugged her. She was shaking, he realized. Totally eating up that shit about her being a failure. Or maybe she was just reliving the sheer frustration she'd felt time after time, caring about a man but not being able to totally let herself go sexually. Reliving the heartache of those men walking away from her because of it.

Only she wasn't seeing things clearly. With the amount of pressure, she was putting on herself, of course it had been impossible to let go. And that's what this was about, he was sure of it. She hadn't been fully able to let herself go with those men. He was going to find out why and help her past those barriers.

"It happened again and again, just like that," she said. "Good men. Men I was attracted to. Men I let tie me down or blindfold me. Men with hard abs and big biceps and some with big—"

She abruptly stopped talking and he found himself no longer able to hide his amusement. Laughing, he hugged her tighter. "White teeth. Good hair. Hot bods and big cocks. I got it. Message received, Regina." She shook her head and started to pull away, but he held her tighter. "You were with quality men. They were with a quality woman. You don't have to worry that I don't know what I'm getting into. You've warned me this isn't going to be easy. What I need now is for you to get that shit out of your head." He pulled back and held her gaze. "This isn't just about me doing you a favor. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."

When she started to look away, he cupped her chin and refused to let her. "I think you're beautiful. You turn me on more than any woman has in a long, long time. I need this, Regina, just as much as you need it. Something's been missing from my life. I don't know what it is, but what I do know is the idea of being with you, and yes, the idea of proving to you there's not one damn thing wrong with you, has me jazzed up in a big way. Has me excited. Very excited," he whispered. "You with me?"

"Robin—"

"Are you with me, Regina?"

She hesitated, her anxiety and doubt apparent. Then, tentatively, she nodded.

"Good," he said, feeling like he'd crossed over some kind of finish line when in reality the race had barely begun. "Now, I'm assuming Belle knows you're with me and is heading back to your hotel on her own?"

She nodded again, seeming to have gone mute. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Have you ever parked?" he asked.

"Parked?" she asked with a crinkle between her brows. She looked over at his car, a sleek black Audi.

"Yeah, as in, made out in a car. Until the windows got all steamy. Until you were ready to rip off your clothes and do it regardless of who might come along and find you."

She swallowed hard, and Robin couldn't help himself. He reached out and lightly caressed her throat with the pads of his fingers. She shivered.

He clenched his teeth to contain his own moan.

She was as responsive as hell. He couldn't wait to see what else made her shiver. And shake. And scream.

"In college," she whispered, her eyes getting drowsy with memory.

"Then let's get in the car, Regina. Because I want to hear more about what you were like in college. Including what you liked then, what you like now, and what you think you might like but have been too embarrassed to admit."

Good Lord, Regina thought. I'm in a parked car with Robin. And he told me he needs me. He wants me to give up control, so he can give me a big O. So why was she sitting here pressed against the passenger door? And why isn't he reaching over the center console and touching me?

Robin, who'd just pulled his car into a lookout point with a stunning view of the city, turned towards her. "I've never actually been up here but I've meaning to check it out."

She gazed at the twinkling lights and far-off desert scape.

"It's pretty," she said. She tried to relax and started with unfolding her hands from her lap. Her palms were sweaty, but she resisted wiping them on her skirt.

She wasn't sure how he planned on starting to steam up the windows, but when he asked, "So, what were you like in college?" she blinked in surprise.

"You really want to talk about that?"

"It's a good place to start."

"Start what?"

"Start talking, Regina," he said gently.

"I thought you wanted to make out and steam up some windows."

"We'll work our way up to that. You said you had your first sexual experience with your college boyfriend. What was his name?"

Regina just stared at Robin, not sure why they were working their way up to anything. And really not sure why working their way up meant telling Robin her ex-boyfriend's name.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "He's really not relevant."

"So, humor me."

"His name was Daniel."

"And you said Daniel was a good lover. That you enjoyed sex with him for… two years, wasn't it?"

"A little less than that considering we went out six months before we actually had sex, but that's about right, yes."

"Since you waited until college, waited six months with Daniel, sex is meaningful to you. Did you wait for religious reasons?"

"No."

"Then why?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to give myself to just anyone."

He nodded, his eyes darkening, and she wondered what he was thinking. She was obviously willing to give herself to him. "Before that, before you had a boyfriend, did you experiment with sex? Make out in high school?"

"Not really," she said.

"Did you masturbate?"

She felt her face getting warm but tried to appear composed. "Sure."

"You never had any problem getting off by yourself and that's still true?"

"Yes, it's still true. But I've got to tell you, Robin. This is starting to feel like a routine doctor's appointment. And I'm not turned on at all. I—"

She gasped when Robin reached over, put his hand on her thigh and leaned in close. "Concentrate, Regina. Because I'm betting if I put my hand down your panties right now, you'd be wet. Shall I find out?"

She swallowed hard, concentrated and realized he was right. She'd been in her head, focusing on the seeming mundane questions he was asking her, but her body was obviously going where Robin wanted. She was wet. She actually ached. But that didn't mean she wanted to talk about sex with him.

Listening to him say sexy things to her, fine.

But her? While she could surprise people with her sexuality and her piercings and her other secrets, one thing she'd never been good at was talking about sex. The only thing that mattered during sex was action, whether she could make a guy feel good and whether he could do the same for her.

She covered his hand with her own. "Robin—"

"I was going to spend a little more time exploring your sexual history, but I certainly don't want this encounter to seem clinical. So, let's change the subject. What gets you off?"

She tried to move back, but he caught her hand in one of his. "Why do we have to talk about mechanics?"

Without preamble, he slipped his free hand into the crease between her thighs. His hand didn't get far between her closed legs, but it got far enough. "Because talking about sex gets you hot."

"No, listening to you talk about sex gets me hot, but I'm not any good at it."

"Or maybe it just makes you uncomfortable. And what we're going to be doing isn't about comfort. I'm going to push you, a lot. Contrary to what you might think, I'm not just a sex toy and sex isn't just about the physical. It's psychological. Emotional. It's about tapping into a woman's fantasies even if she doesn't know what they are or is unwilling to admit them to herself. I'm going to find out your fantasies even if I have to drag them out of you. Now what gets you off?"

"I—I'm not sure what you're asking. And can you move your hand, please," she asked, her voice high and breathy. "I—I can't think straight when you're touching me."

"I'm going to be touching you a whole lot more. Get used to it. Now let me rephrase my question so you understand. When you're pleasuring yourself, how do you do it? Do you use a toy?"

Okay, fine. He wanted to push her to talk. She could do that. "Some—sometimes. Most of the time."

"What kind of toys?"

"A vibrator?" Oh no. Was she asking him or telling him?

"Do you ever use a dildo?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I—I don't know. I don't need it. I can make myself come with the vibrator and my—my…"

"You use your fingers?" It was the barest movement, but he rubbed against her center. She gasped and automatically reached out with her one free hand to grab his wrist. She didn't pull him away, however. She just held him. Waiting.

"Yes." She closed her eyes, focusing on his touch. Her words.

"So, you focus on your clit and fuck yourself with your fingers. And how long does it usually take to make yourself come that way?"

"Not long. Maybe… ten minutes?" More like five since she'd gotten the clit ring, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Granted, if they ended up going all the way, he'd see it, but he could damn well discover it for himself.

"What do you think of while you're doing it? Who do you think of?"

Her eyes flew open.

"Robin—"

"You ever think of me?"

With the barest of movements, she nodded.

"Ah, Regina. That's good. That's fucking fabulous. In your fantasies, what was I doing to you?"

She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "What's wrong? What are you embarrassed of?"

"Nothing." Everything.

"Then tell me what I was doing to you. Was I eating you out?"

His words caused such a spike of arousal that she automatically flinched away from it. Maybe this had all been a really bad idea. "Why are you being so crude?" she said. He must have sensed the panic in her voice because he straightened and took his hands off her. She barely stopped herself from whimpering in protest.

She wanted his hands back on her, touching her.

"You think I'm being crude?"

"Aren't you?"

"Haven't men talked dirty to you before?"

"Yes. But with you… I don't know… I just thought you'd have more finesse. That you'd be more… romantic."

"When it comes to sex, Regina, I'm whatever a woman needs me to be."

"And you think I need a man who's crude?"

"Baby, I think you need a man who's willing to talk straight. One who's willing to move beyond what one might expect and get down to business with giving you what you need. To know what you need, I need to ask questions and not be held back by your sense of modesty. I want to give it to you good, Regina, and that means knowing what'll make you come."

"Nothing" she said quickly. "Nothing makes me come with a man and it isn't as if I haven't tried. I've never been good at talking about sex, but I'm not a prude. I've tried plenty of things, with plenty of men, and all of them have failed."

Robin grinned. "You forget how motivated I am. Make no mistake. You're about to get lucky."

"It's about time," she said. "Does that mean we're actually going to stop lollygagging around and have sex now?"

"I think I've got a pretty good handle on what you need and how we're going to get you where you need to go."

"What exactly do I need?"

"A partner who wants to play. One who's willing to push you while at the same time holding off giving you his cock until you're wild for it. One who's going to prove he's not settling, but enjoying every fucking second of that exquisite torture right along with you. There's no end goal, because you're not in control of when intercourse actually happens. I am. And my whole goal will be to string things out. Find out how far we can go without coming. For us, sex is going to be about experimenting and feeling and getting jacked up hot, but not giving in. We're going to go for broke until one of us loses control and takes the other. And I'm going to let you in on a secret. You are going to do the taking, but I'm going to control when it happens."

She was breathing so fast she was afraid she was going to pass out. She struggled to form coherent speech. "So, what you're saying is the way you're going to give me an orgasm is by refusing to let me orgasm?"

"By building it up then controlling when it happens. For you and for me."

"Sounds frustrating for both of us and I've had enough frustration as it is."

"Any frustration you suffer during the process will be worth it, don't worry about that."

"Don't worry about totally placing myself in your hands?" She snorted. "You don't ask a lot, do you?"

"I'm asking for what I think you need. And Regina that includes canceling your flight tomorrow."

Robin watched Regina squirm in her seat. He knew appearances could be deceiving, but damn if she didn't look like she was about to come without the aid of his fingers, tongue or cock. God knew he felt close to coming himself.

It was beyond fun rattling Regina and tempting her inner vixen to come out and play.

"And stay how long?" Regina asked.

"A week should do the trick."

She laughed nervously. "I—I can't stay in Montreal that long."

"Why not? Mary Margaret said you were taking time off from work."

When she remained silent, he said, "Regina, you've got a plan for yourself. One that doesn't involve Canada or career. You want me to give you something before you start your plan, but you have to give me a fair shot. One night to give you something all your lovers haven't been able to? One night to make you feel pressured and like a failure if it doesn't happen? No way. The way to get you where you want is to keep you in the dark, literally and figuratively."

"So, you plan on keeping me locked in a dark bedroom?"

"I know what I've got planned. Other than what I've already told you, you don't and you're not going to. That's the point. If we're going to do this, we're doing it all the way. And that means total trust by you. And total openness to whatever may come."

"I don't know if I can give you that. Total openness? Come on. I have no idea what kink you're into." She was obviously striving to be funny, but he didn't give her the out.

"I'm into a lot of things. But the only thing we're going to do, or I'm going to do to you, is what you're into. I will push you to stretch your boundaries and inhibitions, but I will never do anything you don't like or cause you pain. If I do, all you have to do is say no and I'll stop."

"So, no is my safe word?"

He paused and studied her. "Sounds like you know a thing or two about kink. You ever need a safe word before?"

"No. And I didn't mean—"

"I know exactly what you meant, and we'll explore it later, quite thoroughly. What's your favorite fruit?"

"What?"

A safe word is one you wouldn't normally say during sex but one you can easily remember. "What's your favorite fruit?"

"Apples."

"Then that'll be your safe word."

She was tempted to give in. He could see it in her eyes. In the way she bit her lip and looked at him as if he was a big slice of chocolate cake—and she was starving. But she held back. Out of fear. Out of honesty. Given her reluctance to talk dirty and verbalize her desires, he was getting that words meant something to Regina. She didn't use them lightly. And she really didn't want to say she'd give him total control when she wasn't sure she could actually do it.

"What about your plans?" she asked, obviously trying to buy herself some time. "Back at the house—you said you need to draw more attention to the movie. How will you have time for that and me?"

"I'll make time."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable. That is, I wouldn't want…"

"You wouldn't want me to go from touching you to touching another woman?"

"More like the other way around."

"That's not a problem. You said it yourself, what I'm going to be doing is about drumming up press. That means being seen with women not having sex with them."

"You kissed Zelena," she reminded him.

"And I won't be seeing her for another week. When I do, we might pretend some more, but we're certainly not going to have sex."

"Even so…"

"You're the only woman I'm interested in right now, Regina."

"What if that changes?"

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"I'll deal with it. And that will mean talking to you before I betray your trust."

"I don't want press," she said. "I'm dealing with stuff you don't know about, Robin. Stuff that means I need total privacy. If you can't give me that…"

He immediately wanted to grill her about what 'stuff' she was talking about.

One thing at a time.

"I promise I'll keep you out of my business. We're the only people who will know we're seeing each other. All the time that I do have, I'll devote to you."

She thought about it then seemed to come to a conclusion. "Okay. Under those conditions, I'll try to be open to whatever you suggest."

He wished he could let it go at that, but he couldn't. She was waffling, and he needed to be very clear about what he was asking for. And what she'd be agreeing to. "Trying to be open isn't going to be enough. You place yourself in my hands completely—with the exception of anything that you don't like after you've given me a fair shot at persuading you. You have to commit to letting me do everything I can to pleasure you and trust I'll know when the time is right for you to go all the way."

Her expression turned mutinous. "That doesn't make sense. I already know what I like. I already know what works for me. I don't mind giving up control, but only to a point."

"And it's that point I have to push you past, Regina. I don't have a problem with you being in control, but I'll sure have a problem when your control cock-blocks me. Better to reach an understanding now."

"Cock-blocks you?" she practically choked out.

He leaned into her. "Yeah, because given your past, it will happen. And my cock wants what your control is hell-bent on blocking. Let me have it. Let me have all of you or tell me what you're afraid of. Because it shouldn't be this hard."

She flushed, looked away, then forced herself to meet his gaze again. "Easy for you to say. Have you ever given your body and your orgasms over to someone else?"

"I've never had the issues you do," he said quietly, to which she had no response. "So, are we going to do this or not? You know I won't hurt you. You know what I want to give you. I can't unless you trust me in a way you haven't trusted any of your partners."

He was saying it straight out, so she couldn't misunderstand. She looked scared as shit but tried to rally. "I did trust them. I trust you…"

"Words are easy, Regina. You might think you've trusted your lovers because you've let yourself be topped. Because you've let a man blindfold and tie you up. But I'll bet anything you maintained control even then, no matter how it looked. If you think you trusted them with all of you, you're wrong. And it'll be my job to prove it to you."

He saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes and felt her pain. The fact she was still clinging to the very idea of control told him she more than liked it. She needed it. Just like she needed to keep some part of herself from others even out of bed.

She shook her head and he knew he was losing her.

"I don't know. Maybe this is a bad idea. Let's just—"

"What if I give up control to you?" he asked abruptly.

She looked startled, then intrigued. "What?"

He hesitated. Cursed himself. What the hell was he doing? But he'd already said he wouldn't allow himself to come unless she did. Why not go all the way if it made her feel better about what she was going to be giving up? "You said it was easy for me to tell you to give up control, when I haven't done the same thing myself."

She nodded.

"So, before you place yourself in my hands, how about I place myself in yours?"

"What does that mean?"

"You say you're adventurous. Show me. Pleasure me. Control my pleasure and you decide when it's time for me to come. Who knows, maybe that's what'll get you off. If it doesn't, then we'll try things my way."

Silence stretched between them as she thought about it. He practically saw the gears turning in her head.

"I need to think about it. Can—can I take the night? To make sure I can clear my schedule, I mean."

Disappointment crashed through him, but he nodded. "Sure, REGINA."

He drove her to her hotel and stepped out of the car with her at the lobby doors. To his amusement, she held out her hand. "No matter what, thank you, Robin. I mean it."

His mouth tipped up and he shook his head. "I think we can end this night with something better than a handshake, don't you?"

"Um…sure," she said.

She waited for him to move towards her. When he didn't, she leaned closer and kissed him.

She was complex and so was the way she kissed. She started slow and easy, a whisper of soft caresses that drew him in. Then when he started to relax, she amped things up. Nipped. Sucked. He took one of her hands and placed it on his hard cock. She made him groan and bury his hands in her hair and, before he knew what he was doing, start to take over. He tipped her head to the side, giving him better access to her mouth and plunged his tongue inside her. Pushing her back against his car, he lapped her up and pressed against her until a car honked and someone whistled.

He pulled away.

Her breath hitched and puffed against his mouth. She wanted more. And so, did he.

It took everything he had, but he took several steps back.

She'd said she needed time and he was going to give that to her.

"Take tonight, Regina. If you decide you can accept my terms, let me know. Otherwise, catch that plane tomorrow and know that I wish you well."

"Mary Margaret told me you were concerned about Regina. You finally track her down and make your move?"

Robin blinked. Considering he was right in the middle of bench-pressing two hundred and fifty pounds, he didn't answer his brother, who was spotting him, right away. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he saw Regina, but for all he knew, she was heading to the airport to catch her flight right now. To make sure he didn't do something stupid like try to stop her at the airport and fall to his knees begging for another chance at bedding her, he'd called his brother to meet him at the gym. Like he'd told her, he needed Regina's total trust if he had any hope of giving her what she wanted. Without that…

After he settled the free weights in place, he sat up and cocked a brow at David. His brother already saw too damn much. On the off chance Regina didn't get on that plane today, he needed to throw him off the scent. "Make my move? What are you, in sixth grade?" he asked, injecting an "as if" tone into his voice.

David rolled his eyes. "Right, like you haven't wanted a piece of her since you heard her voice? She's gorgeous. She's great to be around, and you never know what she's going to say next."

"Adorable," he said. They were one of things he enjoyed about Regina. One second he wanted to shove her against a wall and fuck her hard, the next he wanted to laugh at the crazy things coming out of her mouth.

He choked back a laugh when his brother scowled. "I don't get you, Robin. You hit everything else, why not Regina?"

Robin took the towel lying around his neck and wiped his brow. "She's Mary Margaret's friend. I fuck her and that fucks up everything." He shrugged, again suggesting his disinterest rather than lying flat out.

David's shrug mimicked his. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Robin frowned. He hadn't expected David to accept his excuse so easily. He found himself wanting to continue talking about Regina. To give in and do what he always wanted to do but never had—grill David about what he knew about his wife's friend. He wanted to know what her hobbies were. What kind of movies she liked. What her favorite ice cream was. All he had were the little bits of information Mary Margaret had dropped in conversation over the years and what he'd learned about Regina last night, which wasn't enough. But he contented himself with the knowledge that he probably knew things about her that David didn't—like the fact she'd dated guys with big cocks. And that she made out like a porn queen.

Just thinking about those lips she'd laid on him last night had him wanting more and getting hard—not a good thing when he was wearing thin, dry-weave shorts at a gym.

He forced himself to answer David. "Same as usual as far as I know." Unless Regina had decided to stay in town and grant him the opportunity to add something even more spectacular to his agenda.

"You heard from Zelena?"

"Only a voicemail, thanking me again and checking in."

"She's a good friend. Now that her husband's out of the picture, you think anything might happen between you two again?"

Not at all, Robin thought. First, because her husband wasn't out of the picture. Not as far as her heart was concerned. Second, the only woman Robin was interested in now was Regina.

"Hey," David said, nudging him with his elbow. "Look who we're not talking about."

Robin followed his brother's line of sight and barely stopped himself from pumping his fist in the air.

It looked like Lady Luck was sidling closer and closer.

Regina stood at the check-in counter, dressed in black spandex shorts and a pale pink sports tank that left a few inches of her lower back exposed. Her head was bent as she signed some papers, her ponytail revealing her neck and upper back. He saw that on her right wrist was a tattoo in the shape that resembled a feather. He wanted to trace the patterns with his tongue, then work downward until he could kiss, suck and bite the curvy flesh of her ass and explore the buttery-soft skin between her legs.

The tattoo was just another facet of Regina. Bold yet mysterious. Trendy yet subdued.

In a moment, she straightened, dug around in the large workout bag slung over her shoulder, and produced what Robin figured was a credit card. The young woman helping her at the counter took it and swiped it through a register.

"She's staying in Montreal for another week," David said. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"What?" Robin said absently, keeping his eyes on Regina as she headed towards the women's locker room. He could feel the grin trying to take over his face.

Then he remembered he'd promised to give her total control and it tempered his feelings of victory and anticipation. His unease grew the longer David stared at him. Was his brother going to say anything, or burn him with laser eyes all day?

Robin finally turned toward him. "She's staying for a week? Why would you think I already knew that?"

"You called Mary Margaret and found out where she was. Next thing I know, Regina has decided to extend her trip. Quit bullshitting me, Robin. I need to know you know what you're getting into. Because somehow I don't think you do."

"I'm not getting into anything." Besides Regina. But Regina wasn't some conquest to bed. She was one of his sister-in-law's best friends. A good woman. He was determined to take care with her, and that meant respecting her desire for privacy. Too bad it would be creepy for him to follow her. It'd be fun to watch her bouncing up and down doing aerobics, or displaying her ass as she did a Downward Dog.

"Robin," David said.

"Don't you have a pregnant wife to get home to?"

His brother sighed. "I most certainly do. And to tell you the truth, she hasn't been feeling well."

Robin's good humor immediately fled. "Why? What's going on?"

"She and the doctor assure me it's just normal aches and pains. "Well don't let that stop you."

"Good." Robin said.

"But you know the baby blankets Mom's been working on? She finished them early and wanted me to pick them up before they leave for Hawaii. I'd planned on driving there today. Only…"

"No problem. I'll swing by and pick them up for you."

David's expression turned to one of relief. "That would be great. I'll head home and watch a movie with Mary Margaret."

"Is that all?"

When David hesitated, Robin understood. "Wait. Are you that concerned? That you're afraid to—"

David shook his head. "Sex is supposed to speed things along. Help, not hurt. Only she's so tired lately. So fragile…"

"If Mary Margaret heard you say that, she'd kick your ass. Besides, even if most of her old clothes don't fit her right now, I'm betting a certain bikini still does. Break it out and neither one of you will be tired for long."

David laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right. She would kick my ass. Thanks, Robin."

"No problem. Now run along and have sex with your hot pregnant wife."

The hand David clapped on Robin's shoulder said it all. After David left, Robin headed toward the check-in counter.

The young woman who'd helped Regina a few minutes earlier smiled at him and leaned against the countertop, not so surreptitiously pressing her breasts together with her elbows. "May I help you, Mr. Locksley?"

He flashed her a mega-watt smile. Even counter girls expected him to flirt with them. All women did.

But right now, all he wanted was peace of mind. And that meant figuring out why Regina hadn't yet come out of the women's locker room.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said smoothly, leaning against the counter and getting close to the girl, who giggled nervously. "I'm looking for my friend, Regina. She was supposed to meet me but I'm not seeing where she went. Maybe she got the time wrong?"

The girl—Kylie, according to her nametag—pulled back a little but her smile widened. "Yes, she was just here. She told me you might be joining her. That you're working on something for your ?"movie

What the hell? Why would Regina have told her that? "Sure. So where is she waiting for me?"

He looked around. The main gym, with various elliptical and treadmill machines, and a weight-lifting circuit, sat surrounded on three sides by glass-walled rooms. In the first room, sweaty women jumped and rotated to music, and in the second room, a combination of men and women were in the middle of a yoga practice. The third room was empty.

Kylie giggled again, the sound grating on his nerves. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Regina giggle, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't annoy him. Everything about her fascinated him. That wasn't bound to last, but right now…

"She's in one of the private dance studios. Probably took the back door through the women's locker room. You can get there through that hallway." She tipped her head behind her. "It has everything you'll need," she said with another giggle.

"What do mean?"

"It's set up for pole-dancing."

His combined shock and excitement nearly staggered him.

Regina was in a studio meant for pole dancing. Just the thought sent blood pounding everywhere but his brain, where he needed it the most. Instead, he stood there in total guy mode, with a major hard-on and his knuckles practically dragging on the ground. But then he jerked into action and headed down the hall.

He did so with a huge smile forming on his face.

Bluesy pop music was already playing on Regina's smart phone, the lyrics echoing her hopes to soon have Robin begging her for mercy.

She'd had no clue he'd be at the gym. The moment she'd seen him and David, she'd wanted to turn and run. Her own cowardice had appalled her. It didn't matter that she'd gotten up the nerve to cancel her flight. She'd felt shaky and unsure of herself, and by reserving the gym's pole dancing studio, she'd hoped to exhaust her body and clear her mind, at least for an hour.

A minute after seeing Robin, so damn sexy in his workout clothes, his biceps bulging as he lifted weights, her nerves completely disappeared. An idea formed instead. Why not let him watch her on the pole? Surely that would help her regain the upper-hand in the small game they were playing. But she wasn't about to invite Robin directly, not with David there. She figured if he was interested enough to track her down, however…

She peeked outside the studio window, which was tinted so she could see out but no one could see in. Her pulse accelerated when she saw Robin heading up the hallway towards her.

She scrambled to the metal pole at the front of the room. As she did, she caught sight of her image in the mirrored wall. She looked decent in her workout clothes but not terribly seductive. Her expression, however? Even she could see the excitement. She looked youthful and daring and free. How had Robin managed to significantly diminish her stress and anxiety over her exes and her baby plan in one night?

She'd taken enough pole-dancing classes back home to know exactly what she was doing. In a matter of seconds, she'd climbed up the pole, hooked her calves around it, then lowered herself until her chest was pressed against the pole and she was hanging upside down in a basic inversion. Then she braced her elbows and gripped the pole with her right hand about two feet higher than the left. Her instructors called it a split grip.

When she heard his footsteps just outside the door, she kept her right calf hooked around the pole but released her left leg and pressed it behind her, keeping her knee bent so the toes of her left foot pointed towards the floor. The position stretched her thigh muscles and her pant fabric pressed tight against her body, stimulating her clit ring. It felt good. It felt twice as good because she knew Robin was coming.

She heard the door open. "Regina? Jesus."

A quick glance confirmed he looked shocked… and aroused. With a loud click, he shut the door behind him and locked it.

When Robin stepped towards her, she said somewhat breathlessly, "Sit. And just watch, Robin. No talking. No hands."

He saw the chair in the corner. And sat.

Then watched as she proceeded to do the rest of the routine she'd learned. It involved contorting her body in ways that sparked her imagination. She'd bet it did his, too. That was the whole point.

She squatted and spun, undulated, frisked the pole, and even managed to pull off a crescent—an advanced move that ended with her sliding down the pole with her body contorted into the shape of a crescent moon.

By the time she was done and standing with both feet on the ground, his expression was tight. Lids heavy. His fists clenched. Hot flags of color rode his cheeks. He looked thoroughly aroused. And she felt like she was going to go off like a firecracker.

He obviously hadn't believed it himself, but maybe he'd been right the night before, when he'd said controlling his arousal might be the thing that got her off. She'd hurt when she'd lain in her bed last night. Ached for him. And even after she'd made herself come, she'd still ached.

She ached now. Her body fairly throbbed and she could almost smell the arousal—hers and Robin's—in the air.

More than ever she needed to convince him she was no shrinking violet when it came to sex. That he could trust her to give both of them something good even if she didn't give him everything.

He sat rigidly, sucking in breaths as if he'd just run a marathon, waiting to see what she'd do next. Her plan had been to blow his mind, then blow him a kiss and walk out, leaving him to suffer. Instead, instinct moved her towards him.

The way he sat, thighs slightly spayed, eyes glued to her, was so hot, so tempting, she couldn't end things here. Only she had to keep the upper-hand.

"Do you want more?" she asked, her voice dark and raspy.

Instead of speaking, he inclined his head slightly, a facsimile of a nod.

"Do you go to strip clubs?"

He hesitated only slightly. "I have."

"Have you ever had a lap dance?"

"Yes."

She liked his honesty, as well as the fact he didn't look ashamed or embarrassed. "I assume you looked but didn't touch?"

"That's right. But…"

"But what?"

"But if you dance in my lap, Regina, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep myself from touching you."

His honesty stole her breath. It made heat spread through her. Made her feel powerful and sexy and in control. See? She liked this. She didn't need to give up control in order to get turned on. In fact, the more control she wielded, the hotter she got. She'd prove it to him.

"But you will have to keep yourself from touching me. I'm in control here. That's what you promised me and that's what I want."

For a minute, he looked ready to argue with her, then the tension seemed to seep out of him. He slouched lower in his chair and made a production of putting his hands behind the back of his head. The position emphasized his muscled shoulders, biceps, and chest, making her think of a predator. "Go ahead and have your fun, Regina."

Robin continued speaking. "Just remember you asked for it when you're the one being controlled."

She refused to acknowledge how her core clenched with need. That's never going to happen, she told herself. It doesn't have to. Not if she does this right. She stole a quick glance at the one-way window and the locked door. Could she actually give Robin a lap dance, then make him come right here and now?

"Don't worry about my memory. Worry about yours. Because right now I'm going to make you forget everything but me."

She advanced to within three feet of him. With her back arched, feet slightly more than hip-width apart and her toes turned out, she began a slow grinding circle. Robin's gaze stayed glued to her hips as she bent her knees then straightened. She repeated the movement before turning her back to him. With straight legs, she bent forward slightly, looked over her shoulder at him then slapped first one ass cheek then the other. "Have you ever spanked your lovers, Robin?"

He visibly swallowed. "I've told you before, Regina. I've done whatever my lovers needed. Do you enjoy being spanked?"

"As I think I'm demonstrating, I prefer to be in charge."

He smiled thinly. "Keep telling yourself that, baby."

She frowned. She wasn't getting her message across. Determinedly, she danced into the triangle made by Robin's open legs, back still to him, feet together. Bending her knees but keeping her back straight, she placed her hands on Robin's knees. His body immediately tensed at her touch. Slowly, she lowered her bottom toward his lap until she just made contact. Then, keeping her hands on his knees for support, she grinded down, moving her hips in a circular motion.

"Doesn't that feel nice Robin? When I'm done playing with you," she said, "I'm going back to my hotel and I'm going to take care of myself in a way that's guaranteed to get me off. Next time, if you want to be the one to give me an orgasm, trust that I know what I need. Stop making things so hard on yourself. Whether we label it control or not, let me direct you so you can get me there. And I promise I'll give you what you need, too."

When he didn't respond, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

He was breathing hard again. He remained still, but he looked ready to explode. He smiled evilly. "Oh, I'm going to give you what you need, Regina. I guarantee it. And when I have, you're going to dance for me again. Only you're going to do it naked. You're going to do it while I have my hands and mouth on you. And you're going to know exactly who's in control."

Her movements faltered before she got going again. "You're spoiled. Too used to getting your own way. But I can see how much this is working for you, Robin."

"It's definitely working for me," he said. "Everything you do works for me. Kiss me."

She turned back again, having to block his look of need since it reflected everything she was feeling herself. "Uh-uh. This is my thing, remember? I get to give instructions."

"Then tell me what you want."

"I'll show you instead."

Turning to face him, she moved closer, gently leaned forward, and placed her hands on either side of his chair. Slowly, she pressed her breasts toward his face, then brushed from side to side, stroking the end of his nose with her nipples. The gentle pressure against her piercings made her nipples instantly harden into tight points. As if connected by an invisible cord, sharp tingles traveled from her nipples to the piercing at her clit. Her body involuntarily jerked, and she rubbed her nipples against him even harder.

He groaned, and she felt a rush of victory sweep through her. Before she knew it, however, he'd opened his mouth and covered one nipple through her top. The heat and suction was so sudden and so amazing that she cried out.

Their gazes locked, giving her a perfect view of his cheeks hollowing as he sucked her. She should have moved back and scolded him, but she hesitated. What he was doing felt good. So, so good. But she could see by the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes that he thought he'd won, stealing control away from her.

She dropped her hand to his groin and cupped him through his shorts. His eyes widened even as his mouth loosened on her nipple. She tried to move away, but his hands came up and gripped her hips.

She stroked him harder. Tighter. "I'm in charge," she said breathlessly. "Let go or you and me are going to mix."

He laughed. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both. Let go, Robin."

"Only if you promise you won't," he said.

She smiled at the naked need in his voice and, without realizing what she was doing, agreed. "I promise."

When he released her she kept her word, continuing to explore his length and rigidity.

"Show me your piercings."

"Later," she said, rubbing against his face again while gripping him tightly.

He tipped his head back, and she couldn't resist licking and nibbling at his throat. Getting more frantic, he arched his hips into her touch but she could tell he wasn't anywhere close to coming.

Time to amp things up even more.

She dropped to her knees.

His head tilted down, eyes narrowed, and he watched as she teasingly traced his waistband with her fingertips.

"Do you want to come?"

"I want you," he said.

Those three words dripped with such yearning that she almost caved. Almost told him to take whatever he needed. She wouldn't care if she came or not. It would feel so good to hold him. To feel him slide inside her.

"I want to see your piercings. I want to see where else you're pierced. I want to feel your nipple piercings against my tongue even as I fuck you. But this isn't about what I want. I'm yours to control, remember? For my pleasure. For yours. You want to suck my cock? Suck it. But only because it will make you hot."

She was already hotter than hell, yet she knew sucking him off would indeed make her hotter. She wanted to feel him against her core even more. She ached so badly. And he'd said he'd give her anything she wanted. No, he'd implied she could take it.

Without conscious thought, she straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders. Swiftly, she began grinding down on him, their thin clothes barely any protection against the delicious friction that sent ripples of electric sensation zipping through her veins. She was sure he could feel how wet she was, and how much wetter she became with each second that passed. She could barely resist tearing their clothes off and shoving him inside her. But that would require breaking contact with him, and right now… right now…

Their breaths soughed together, loud and erratic. His deep groans mingled with her high cries of excitement. He gave her the illusion of control, not touching her, but the piercing intensity of his gaze kept her trapped as surely as the feel of his body did.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the rise of pleasure inside her. She could feel it building and building and building. But at some point, it faltered and she almost cried out in despair.

"You going to come, baby?" he asked, causing her eyes to pop open. "You going to get what you need like this? Cause this is all for you."

His heated words of encouragement made her body tighten and desire surged through her again. Her movements grew almost frantic as she sought release.

But it remained outside her grasp.

It wasn't going to happen. No matter how badly she wanted it, no matter how determined she'd been to make him hot and take control of her own sexuality, she was going to fail again.

With a small whimper, she stopped moving and collapsed into him, burying her face in his neck. Her fingers clung tightly to his T-shirt as frustration thrummed through her. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand cupping the back of her neck while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She was so frustrated and embarrassed that she wanted to cry, but somehow, she managed not to. Minutes passed. Eventually, she tried to pull away, but he stopped her.

She refused to look at him, instead staring at the floor. All she could think about was escaping his intense gaze. If she'd only stuck with her plan, directing and controlling his pleasure, she wouldn't have to deal with having another talk about her sexual defects. Maybe it wasn't too late…

She tried to slip away again, this time to return to where she'd been before, on her knees. His arms tightened, refusing to let her go.

"Look at me, Regina."

With a sigh, she did.

"It's okay…"

She laughed harshly. "Nothing about this is okay."

He shook her slightly. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"How can you say that? I was into it. What we were doing was hot. I should have been able to—"

"Grind against me in a public gym for less than five minutes and make yourself come?"

"Five minutes, five hours, it wouldn't have mattered. It wouldn't matter where we were, either. I was almost there. I always almost get there. I just can't cross the finish line."

She used more force to pull away from him and this time he let her go. With a sigh and a teasing smile, he also stood. "Five hours? Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Arms crossed, he leaned against the wall. "What I know is you've somehow gotten it into your head that if you can't orgasm, sexual pleasure isn't worth a damn."

"Like you think any differently? Would you be okay settling for morsels that only leave you starving for a full meal?"

"I wouldn't be okay with it. But I hope I'd appreciate what I could get. And I'd keep working toward more."

"I guess I'm just not as enlightened as you are."

"No. You're frustrated because you've been dealing with the reality of this for years. I get it. But you're also embarrassed and ready to give up as a result. Again. And I'm telling you I'm not going to let that happen."

"It's not up to you. Look, I'm sorry for wasting your time but I can't do this again. Not with you. Not with anyone. But thank you for all your help."

She moved towards the door.

He straightened and stepped in front of it, blocking her escape.

He stared at her.

She stared back.

She waited for him to give up and move aside.

He didn't.

"Robin?"

"Giving over control to me scares you that much, doesn't it?"

"Robin—"

He stepped towards her and she instinctively backed up. He kept coming. She kept backing away. Until her back hit the wall and he caged her in with his arms on either side. He leaned in close, until she saw nothing but the pure perfection of his blue eyes. "We had a deal. I gave it up and you enjoyed it. No, you didn't go all the way, but I'm not a quitter and neither are you, Regina. We've barely gotten started."

She flattened her palms on his chest and pushed, not budging him an inch. Beneath his workout shirt, he was muscled. Hard. Luscious. She curled her fingers into fists. "What's the point in getting started? You want me to admit I want you? That I see you as more than a tool to get me off? Fine. I want you, Robin. Y. O. U. But that doesn't matter. Even with you giving me anything and everything I want, I can't even—"

He took hold of her arms and lightly shook her. "I haven't given you everything you want, Regina, because I haven't figured out what that is. Despite your attempts to protect yourself, I will. You want me? Well, I want you," he said. "I want to explore you. I want to savor you. And I want you to do the same with me. I want to prove doing those things is a reward in and of itself, and worth any frustration you might have to deal with."

"You're talking in circles. One second you say you'll get me off. The next you're telling me I need to accept getting off isn't necessary to enjoy sex. You really think you're good enough to juggle both those concepts at once?"

"I think we're going to be that good. You had your turn at control. It's only fair you give me mine."

She stared at him. "I don't know what you want me to say. All I can say is what I said before. I'll try."

He seemed to ponder her words before reaching some mysterious conclusion, after which he released her, stepped back and nodded. "Fine. This time, I'm willing to accept that answer."

"Why now and not before?"

"Because now I'm beginning to understand the reason you came to me the other night isn't because of my reputation as a playboy, but as a bad boy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you giving up control isn't what you need, Regina. Me taking it away from you is."

"You're high as a kite."

"Am I?"

"You are if you think I'm going to let you 'take' anything from me. I'm not into the BDSM scene, Robin. Whips and chains don't work for me."

"How do you know? Have you ever tried it?"

"I know."

He shrugged. "That's not what I'm talking about anyway. I don't need leather and chains to take what you need me to take from you, Regina. A private room, you armed with your safe word, and the two of us naked, preferably with a bed in the mix, will do just fine."

"And what if I don't want you to take what you're so dead set on takin'? You're going to hold me down and make me?"

"Assuming you don't use your safe word? That's right."

"You are high."

"And just the thought of me holding you down and taking everything you have to give me, everything you secretly want to give me, has you turned on."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. The piercings, which I am going to see before this day is over—all your talk about knowing what you like and part of that being control, hell even the pole-dancing and lap dance… That's all part of you, yes, but mostly it's a cover to hide what you really want. What you're really most ashamed of. You can try to fool yourself, but you're not fooling me. Lots of women get off on being dominated. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed, it's just not true. You can think whatever you want, but if you intend to hold me down and take anything from me, that changes things. I'm leaving."

"I thought we already established you're not leaving until I'm ready to let you leave."

His utter gall amazed her. Her own undeniable reaction, evidenced by the moisture that pooled between her thighs and by the near-painful tightening of her nipples, shocked her.

This time, she didn't walk towards the door. She lunged and ran.

Before she knew it, he had her against the wall, his body pressing into hers, her wrists pinned at either side of her head. Instinctively, she fought him. Kicked out and tried to push him away. But he didn't budge, and she was faced with how strong he was. How his suave, sophisticated, civilized exterior was a complete and utter sham. Deep down, he was a bad boy. He just didn't need a leather jacket and biker boots to announce it to the world.

There was so much arousal in her now. So much arousal that she had to actually go looking for the fear. But she found it, and clung desperately to it. She had to. A grown woman who got off on being dominated by a man?

"Look at me, Regina."

"Go to hell." It was on the tip of her tongue to say it. Apples. But she didn't.

Because she didn't really want him to let her go.

He transferred both her wrists to one hand, pinned them over her head, then cupped her chin with his other hand and made her look at him. Even as he did, she was conscious of how gentle his touch was. "What did I promise you last night?"

"You promised a lot of things," she shot back.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and if you didn't like something I did, after giving it a fair shot, I'd stop. You trusted me then and you have to trust me now."

"I'll trust you if you let go. This isn't you, Robin. You're not a sexual barbarian."

"I already told you, Regina, I'm whatever my lover needs me to be. A sexual barbarian might not be who I am most of the time, but it's part of me. Just like wanting to be sexually submissive is just a part of you. It doesn't define you. Outside the bedroom, it doesn't mean a goddamn thing."

What he was saying made so much sense, but the fact he was persuading her just freaked her out even more. She struggled some more to no avail. "Robin, I'm not kidding. You need to stop. Keep it up and I swear, I'll cancel your birth certificate. I'll cut your tail. I'll slap you to sleep, then slap you for sleeping. I'll—"

With his body pressed against hers, she felt how he shook with laughter.

"This isn't funny," she snapped.

He struggled to wipe the amusement from his expression and finally succeeded. "Calm down and look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"No, Regina, really look at me."

She did.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then what are you scared of? Besides, as we've already established, losing that precious control we talked so much about."

"I don't know. I'm just—I don't like this."

"You're scared of it," he said. "Of what it's making you feel. You came to me, Regina, and now I see you came to me because you're tired. You want me to take care of things for you. So, let me." He bent and kissed her neck, then nipped at her, the resulting pain contrasting sharply with the way his tongue immediately soothed the area.

She couldn't help it.

She sighed.

He pulled back, awareness and satisfaction in his gaze. "This is your last chance. Decide you're going to trust me or we stop things now and walk away. Say the word, and this is done, and I won't bring it up again. But think carefully before you give me your answer. And study what you're feeling right now. Is it fear or is it desire that has your pulse beating so fast?"

It was desire. Pure desire. She liked the feeling of being pinned down by him. She liked the idea of not having to take responsibility of her pleasure, of her damn orgasm, anymore. But she still couldn't admit it. All she managed to get out was, "Tell me what you mean by making me take what you have to give me."

"I mean you're going to take everything I have to give you. Every inch. Every drop. And when the time's right, you're going to come. Because I'm not going to give you any another choice."

Her whole body trembled, all her muscles clenching, including the ones at her core. She felt empty. Achy. She wondered… if he was inside her at that moment, if she clamped down on the hard length of his cock… Would she come?

Without loosening his grip on her or lessening the pressure he was using to hold her down, he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth again and again until she felt drugged. His soft lips contrasted so deliciously with his hard jaw, covered with just the beginnings of stubble. She imagined that roughness against the inside of her thighs, and felt her core spasm so hard that she bit his lip. He jerked then kissed her even harder. She lost track of how long they went at it. When he abruptly pulled away, she felt dizzy and disoriented.

She whimpered in distress and he immediately kissed her again, this time keeping the pressure light. Savoring. Comforting. Eventually, he graduated to sprinkling gentle, close-mouthed kisses across her face and throat.

Finally, he released her wrists. Pushing back her hair, he cupped her face. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"You still scared?"

"A little," she whispered.

He stepped back. "Too scared to take my hand?"

He held out his hand, his implicit message clear. She couldn't say it yet. She couldn't admit she wanted what he said she did. But by taking his hand, she wouldn't have to.

She couldn't justify it. She couldn't rationalize it. It was just something she felt deep down in her soul. If she was ever going to trust anyone with the hidden parts of herself, it would be him.

It was now or never.

She took his hand.

After Regina took his hand, Robin gave her one last light, close-mouthed kiss then murmured he was going to shower, change and meet her up front. Regina did a quick rinse off and clothes change, silently lamenting she hadn't brought make-up or anything fancier than a T-shirt and jeans. Why would she? She'd been planning on working out, not going a few rounds with Robin, but now that she had, now that she'd agreed with-no-room-for-doubt to let him take whatever he wanted—no, now that she'd agreed to let him take whatever she secretly wanted to give him, and the answer to that was everything—she was seriously nervous and longing for some feminine battle armor. If she had some mascara and lipstick, hot rollers, a LBD, and some seriously rocking heels, she'd be feeling a bit more prepared for whatever was going to come next.

When she made it to the lobby, Robin was nowhere in sight, so she contented herself with sitting and thumbing through a few magazines. The selection was truly sad. A body-building magazine held no interest, and neither did a magazine on triathlons. She was thinking Cosmo and one of those "How To Be Fearless In Bed" articles would do her good. Instead, she found a magazine on parenting, dog-eared and well-worn and looking like it rolled off the printing press when flip phones were still in fashion.

It stunned her for a second. Made her realize for all her talk with Mary Margaret and Belle about moving on to what was important—a family—she'd been easily and thoroughly sidetracked to the point her sole focus was once again on sex. Granted, it was sex with Robin, which was particularly distracting given the select samples she'd been treated to, but she needed to be more careful. Hopefully her time with Robin would be fruitful, so she could pursue her goal for a baby with a truly refreshed and clear state of mind, but she couldn't forget two things. First, despite Robin's undeniably talented hands, mouth and body, she still couldn't erase herself from the equation, and that meant actually achieving an orgasm with him was still a long shot. Second, either way, she needed to keep focus on the true prize. While she was staying in Montreal to spend time with Robin, he'd be plenty busy doing other things. She needed to do the same, starting with touching base with the surrogacy agency about the interview scheduled for tomorrow. She'd do that as soon as she and Robin finished whatever they were going to do next today. It couldn't take more than a few hours.

The thought of doing anything more with Robin—and doing it for a few hours—made her tremble with delighted anticipation. Taking a deep breath, she determinedly opened the parenting magazine. Inside were glossy photos of drooling babies, giggling babies and babies sloppily eating, food in their hair and grins on their faces. Deep in her body something tugged—as if her womb had responded to the images. One article featured insight on how to get a baby to fall asleep. The sleeping baby boy in the photo was cuter than a speckled pup and reminded Regina of how Robin had looked when she'd caught him in that brief moment at the club two nights before, when he'd thought no one was looking. The same vulnerability on the baby's face had been present on Robin's.

All Regina truly knew was she was lonely. Her parents had both been only children, whose own parents died before Regina was born. No parents, no grandparents, no aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins—nothing.

From an early age, she made life decisions. She provided for herself. She pushed forward every day because she had no choice. In the meantime, except for Mary Margaret and Belle, there'd been pitifully few people she trusted. And even then, she never shared everything about herself with her friends.

That wasn't Robin's problem. He was surrounded by people who adored him; family, fans and strangers alike. He seemed to truly love his life. The stage. The women. The fame.

Whatever she'd seen in that moment in the club when he'd looked vulnerable, it didn't mean he felt alone. It didn't mean he was yearning for love. Not the way she was. And it certainly didn't mean she'd ever be the woman that could give it to him.

She looked once more at the picture of the sleeping baby and that yearning she'd been thinking of tore through her. She wanted a baby. Needed a baby. She wasn't going to wait until she was older to find the perfect man and hope she survived long enough to see her child grow into adulthood. The others might think she was being foolish, but regardless of what she gave up to Robin in bed, she was a woman in control and she had a plan.

Robin first, but not forever.

Her baby, her family—that would be something different.

She cast a quick glance at the doorway to the men's locker room. Still no Robin. Tapping a toe impatiently, she thumbed through the rest of the magazine, then reached for the one on triathlons. She was reading about various ways to prepare for a race, and idly wondering if the same rules would work when preparing for a marathon sex session when…

"Ready?" The steady and deeply male voice came from behind her.

She whipped around, dropped the magazine and perused Robin. Jeans that cupped him just right, a white button-down Oxford shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows and deck shoes. Yummy. He slid an arm across the chair back, his body now angled slightly closer, and his all-male scent wrapped around her. Briefly, she closed her eyes, imagining that scent all over her body and all the awesome ways it could get there. With a silent groan, she popped her eyes back open and gave him a bright smile.

"Ready," she said, then immediately spiraled into panic mode. He looked good. Good enough to eat. To kiss. To caress. To take. But he'd made it clear he was the one going to be doing the taking.

What if I'm not ready? What if he wants to do something truly kinky? Am I going to let him? Am I going to let him see how much I enjoy it?

Suddenly, Robin squatted down in front her and took her hands in his. "Breathe, Regina," he said.

She hadn't even known she was holding her breath, but at his gentle command, she exhaled, then sucked in a healthy dose. He grinned and asked again, "Ready?" But this time he did it in a dark, husky, near-whisper filled with promises that almost made her sigh out loud. She nodded instead, and they stood at the same time.

On the ten-minute ride back to her hotel, they chatted about mundane things, like whether the Patriots had a chance of winning the Super Bowl this year, how round Mary Margaret had grown, and such. Although the stunt he'd pulled with Zelena increased sales, Robin wasn't confident that would continue.

"Shit!" Robin said suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked.

He pulled up in front of her hotel, put the car into park, but kept it running and his seatbelt on.

"I'm sorry, Regina, but dammit… I just remembered David asked me to do him a favor. Today. As in right now. Between you showing up at the gym and dancing for me and me looking forward to what was going to happen next… I forgot what I promised David but it's important." He closed his eyes and groaned dramatically. "God, why couldn't I have been born an only child?"

Despite the disappointment swelling inside her, she laughed. It was so obvious he was joking and would do anything for his brother. "It's no problem. I'm here for the week, remember? We'll have plenty of time for—" she waved her hand "—all that."

Robin laughed. "You do know you make that hand gesture whenever you're talking about sex, right? It's going get to the point all you have to do is wave your hand and I'm going to get hard."

She crinkled her nose. "Kind of like a magic wand? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

His eyes unfocused, as if he'd suddenly gone somewhere else, and his smile disappeared. "Yeah. Kind of like that."

She frowned. Why did he suddenly look like she'd slapped him? Her hands twisted together in her lap. "Robin—"

"Anyway," he said. "Can I come by later tonight, after the show?" He pulled her left hand from her right, lifted her palm to his mouth and kissed it. "Then you'll have my full attention."

She nodded, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"We'll continue what we started at the gym. I can't promise we'll finish it, but I can promise the continuation will be amazing."

A thrill ran through her at the thought. She tried to imagine him focusing even more attention on her. Would she be able to handle it? Giving him total control?

Because from what he'd said earlier, he was absolutely certain that's what it was going to take to get her off. And by her body's response at that very moment, by her escalating pulse and hardening nipples and weeping core, she was pretty close to believing it herself.

Odd, how it had taken only a couple of conversations between her and Robin—granted, one discussion had happened with her straddling his hard-on—for him to have learned so much about her. She wanted to know more about him.

What was it Robin considered an "important" favor?

"What is it you have to do?" she asked, hoping he didn't think she was being nosey.

"Drive to my parent's place, to pick something up for David."

He traced the lines of her hand with his thumb, and although she enjoyed the soft caresses, her hand still tingled from when he'd kissed it. She stared at his mouth, wanting it under hers. Wanting it to explore every crevice and dip on her body. He released her hand, touched the edge of her mouth with the pad of his thumb, smiled briefly, then let his hand drop before answering her.

The answer startled her, and surprise must have shown on her face.

Robin frowned. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"I—I have no idea…" she said, stammering. "I just didn't think it would be… that." With Robin frowning even harder, she scrambled to say something that made sense.

Regina had only met his parents once, at Mary Margaret and Davids's wedding, but it had been plain to see how much they loved each other and their sons.

"They're close enough that we get to see them often. They've never taken a lot of time for just the two of them, and they probably wouldn't be going on this trip except that David and I surprised them with it before we knew Mary Margaret was pregnant. Mom's wanted to cancel several times, but we talked her around. Once the babies are here, nothing's going to tear them away from their grandkids. I know I won't be traveling anywhere far, that's for sure."

Regina was thinking how nice it must have been to grow up with doting parents and how much she missed her own, who'd been loving if not exactly doting, when Robin's last sentence penetrated. The knowledge that he'd not only stay close to spend time with a niece or nephew, but relish doing so, once again had her thinking there was more to Robin than she'd given him credit for.

Then again, it wouldn't exactly be a hardship for him to stay in Montreal. He'd have his family close. His career. And he could build on his reputation by continuing to date one woman after another after another.

The knowledge that she was just one in a long line made her stomach drop, and she swiftly shoved the thought aside. She knew what she was getting into with Robin; she couldn't complain now.

"You mind if I tag along?"

He looked surprised and she wanted a hole to form and swallow her. Had he said he wanted company? No, Regina, he hadn't. But she'd still been reeling by his comment about wanting to stay close to the babies. She wanted to spend more time exploring that Robin and she'd spoken without thinking.

"Not so we can—" She waved her free hand, returning Robin's sudden grin. "—squeeze stuff in or anything like that. Belle's gone, and Mary Margaret's home with David. I just thought… You know what? Never mind. I don't have to—"

"I'd love for you to come with me."

She studied him closely. "You sure? Because maybe you'd enjoy the ride by yourself…"

"I would love your company than driving by myself."

"Great then. I just need to run up to my hotel. Take another shower so I can wash my hair and then change. Do my make-up. Is that okay?"

"Sure. But why go to that trouble? You always look great and now's no exception. My parents won't care if you're wearing make-up or not."

His statement that she always looked great made her feel even more warm and tingly inside. "Thanks, but I care. The only time I met your parents was at David and Mary Margaret's wedding. I don't want them to see me with no make-up, ratty hair and in casual clothes. I just wouldn't feel right."

"You mean you don't want them to see you without your armor on. But you're letting me see you that way."

It wasn't like she'd had a choice. They'd run into each other at the gym. But he seemed to like the idea of seeing her in a way others didn't. That made her feel warm and tingly again, but this time the feeling scared her. She glanced away, pulled her hand from his and plucked at an imaginary piece of lint on her jeans. "We'll just tell them I'm visiting Mary Margaret so they won't jump to the wrong conclusion."

"What conclusion is that?"

Her gaze snapped back to his. He no longer sounded or looked pleased. "Well… I mean… it's probably better if your parents don't assume I'm one of your women. It might make things awkward when I see them in the future."

"Because I don't have female friends? Because my parents will assume any woman I'd bring along for a visit with them is a woman I'm sleeping with?"

It surprised her how hurt he seemed by her careless words. A man-whore slash playboy shouldn't care what she thought about him, right? The fact he did pull at her heart. "No. I mean, obviously you have female friends." Though there was only one she knew of—Mary Margaret—and she was more like family. She always had been. "I just thought… I don't know. I just figured you wouldn't want them barking up the wrong tree."

Robin stared at her for a minute longer, then smiled slightly before shrugging. "They're going to get the wrong impression no matter what we tell them, Regina. But we can play it your way if you want."

Puzzled by his cryptic response, she waited for a moment. When he didn't expand, she asked, "What do you mean they're going to get the wrong impression anyway?"

"I've never brought a girl to meet them. Ever. Friend, lover or otherwise. You'll be the first. And you know what they say, Regina. No one ever forgets their first."

Robin sneaked a long look at Regina before she stepped out of the elevator and into the hall, headed toward her hotel room. Once again, he wanted to tell her not to bother getting dolled up. She looked great without make-up. Younger. Sweeter. Guard down, even if that wasn't actually true.

She looked beautiful and relaxed. Not worrying about her ability to have an orgasm or finding someone to father a child. Not trying to control every step of her life because she was so damn afraid just living it in the here and now wasn't worthwhile.

When he'd remembered his promise to David, he'd been in agony, picturing everything he wasn't going to be doing to Regina's sweet body. But now that she was coming along, and he'd have a chance to talk to her for several uninterrupted hours… Well, he was hoping he'd learn more about Regina, but also make some headway in getting her to rethink her baby plan.

For a complex woman, she wanted simple things—things most people wanted. Who didn't want to come while actually having sex and not because some vibrator stimulated you into climax? And while he knew plenty of people who didn't want children, the majority of people he'd come across did. Regina wasn't alone in her desires. But who went out and found another person for the sole and specific purpose of creating and raising a baby? Who looked for someone they didn't love and never would just because they wanted a child to have a father, but didn't want the emotional complications that came with having a baby the traditional way?

Someone with enough issues around control and letting go to fill an Olympic swimming pool.

Someone like Regina.

She opened the door to her hotel room and motioned him inside. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't exactly neat either. It was how his own hotel rooms often looked, which for some reason made him smile. There was only one bed in the room, but it was a king. "Did you share a room with Belle?"

"No. I stayed all by my lonesome," she said, putting her gym bag on the bed. "Why?"

"No reason. But you're ruining my fantasy of two women sleeping together," he said, teasing her. "Why not share a room while you were here?"

"I like my privacy. And Belle is dating someone. They tend to get carried away with their Skype calls."

He snorted. Knowing Belle, he could only imagine what fresh hell Regina would have to endure if Belle and her latest boy toy were having internet sex in the same room.

"What do you think about this guy?" he asked.

"He's brooding, passionate, artsy. Seems perfect for her."

He heard the hesitation in her voice. "But?"

Regina dug around in the chest of drawers then pulled out some clothes. "I'm going to shower first."

He looked at his watch. It would be cutting it close, but they had about a half hour before they had to leave. Without her invitation, he stretched out on her bed, palms behind his head with legs crossed. "Leave the door open, and talk to me," he said, mostly to see how she'd react.

For a moment, she hesitated, and he mentally willed her to do as he asked. She'd made it clear that letting others make decisions for her was not something she generally allowed, and he figured baby steps were needed to lead up to what he wanted from her. And for her.

She gave a tight nod of her head, then stepped towards the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes first."

She froze and turned to look over her shoulder at him, mouth open and eyes rounded with horror.

He stifled a grin. She wanted him to make her come. An hour ago she'd been sliding her body all over his hard-on. And yet she was embarrassed to take her clothes off in front of him?

Baby steps, he reminded himself. Baby steps.

"Just strip to your bra and panties. We'll save the rest for when we have more time."

She took a deep breath. "Your parents. You said—"

"We have time. Now do what I said, Regina. Start with your top."

She licked her lips, looked towards the bathroom as if she was thinking of running inside, then carefully placed her fresh clothes on the dresser beside her.

Facing him, she pulled her top off. When she dropped it to the floor, she lifted her chin and kept her hands to her sides.

He studied the baby blue lace demi-bra that cupped her flesh to perfection. It looked padded, but he could still see the thrust of her nipples and the slightest hint of her piercings through the thin fabric.

"Nice," he whispered. "Now your pants."

She shifted her legs, but immediately moved to unbutton the jeans. She lowered the zipper. When he glanced up, he saw her eyes on him. As if she was judging his reaction to what she was doing. As if she was getting off on it.

He knew he was reading her correctly when the zipper was completely down, but she didn't remove her jeans. Instead, she trailed her fingers across her belly and the edge of her panties in a devious little tease.

He straightened and sat up, no longer able to just lie there. No longer able to pretend this was just a game. "Take them off."

"Or what?" she said.

He narrowed his eyes. "Or I'm going to have to punish you."

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you. You're too much of a gentleman to hurt a woman."

He stood, watching as she stiffened and visibly stopped herself from retreating. When he was three feet in front of her, he reached out and gently freed her hair from her ponytail holder. He skimmed his fingers through the golden strands, loving the way she leaned into his touch. Then he dropped his hands.

"You don't know me, Regina. We don't know each other. But we're going to. And you're going to learn I'm the type of gentleman that makes a woman hurt really, really good. Now take off your jeans."

She licked her lips. Swallowed hard. Then did as he said.

Her panties were blue lace, too. Unlike the skin on her back, the rest of her body was bare of ink, her skin smooth and creamy.

He reached behind her with one hand and unclasped her bra.

"Robin," she said, her breath starting to hitch.

"Shh. Let me," he said. "I want to see you."

When she remained quiet, he tugged her bra off, letting it fall to the ground.

He sucked in a breath. Her breasts were just as graceful as the rest of her. The perfect size. Not big and overblown, but still womanly and lush. Her nipple piercings were dainty gold hoops with a tiny silver ball. Forcibly keeping his hands off her, he leaned forward. Kissed her throat. Kissed down her chest. Then sucked her nipple into his mouth. Hard.

She immediately buried her hands in his hair and arched closer. "Oh God. Oh Robin."

He repeatedly flicked the ball dangling from the hoop with his tongue, then moved to the next nipple, sucking it good while his thumb and forefinger played with its mate. Whenever he pinched her nipple, she gasped. Whenever he tugged lightly on her piercings, she moaned.

He wanted her to scream.

Wanted to nibble his way to her belly and to the moist, delicate flesh between her legs. He wanted to bury his face there. Rub her cream all over himself until all he could see and taste and smell was her. He wanted it so damn bad he was shaking.

A half hour, he reminded himself. Not enough to do what he wanted by a long shot.

So, he forced himself to pull away.

She reached for him, but he grabbed her, kissed her hands, then let her go. He returned to the bed, hands once again behind his head. Enormous erection on display so she couldn't miss how aroused he was.

"Do what you need to do, Regina. But first turn around."

She was flushed and breathing hard, her eyes dazed. At first, she didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

He sat up to get a better look before standing once more and stepping behind her.

She was gorgeous. He took her right hand in his and looked at her tattoo over her shoulder. "Does it mean anything?"

"Nothing really."

And he knew there was a story there. One she didn't want to share.

He'd give her that for now.

With one last kiss to her back, he straightened and reclined once again on the bed. "Go ahead and take a shower."

With a jerky nod, she headed into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he'd told her. He heard the shower turn on.

He blew out a breath even as he imagined her body and that freaking fabulous tattoo glistening under the spray of the water. Groaning, he cupped himself through his jeans, imagining it was her stroking him. Fuck, when she'd been on her knees in front of him in that dance studio, it had taken all he'd had not to—

He heard her fumble a bottle and grinned. If she was half as torqued up as he was, she was probably cursing his ass about now. Best to get her mind on something else.

"Tell me about Belle and her guy," he said.

It didn't seem like she was going to respond, then she called back over the sound of running water. "After Belle and her last boyfriend, Gaston, broke up, she came up with this theory."

"What theory?"

"That people with different backgrounds, like a jock and a brain, or a preschool teacher and a skydiver, can totally fool around with one another, but when it comes to long term commitments like should stay with like."

That didn't sound like the free-spirited Belle. Maybe he'd misheard her. "Like and like? Meaning what?"

"Both people should be preschool teachers. Or skydivers. You know, the same. In personality if not profession."

"Sounds boring," he said.

"Maybe. I thought Belle and Gaston were so right for each other. They were completely different from one another, both professors, her wild and him more restrained. But they lit up like Christmas trees whenever they were together."

"So you think her theory's all wrong?"

Only the sound of the shower came from the bathroom for a few moments. Then, Regina spoke again, her voice low. "How 'right' could they have been, given he broke up with her?"

"Are you saying the reason their relationship didn't last was because they weren't like one another?"

"Actually…" She hesitated, then the sound of the shower stopped.

Robin worked hard to erase visions of a naked and dripping wet Regina from his mind. No time, he reminded himself. "Belle never told us why Gaston dumped her," Regina said. "Just that he did, and that's when she came up with the whole 'like sticks with like' theory."

"You sure she wasn't talking about gender? Like with like, as in a woman with a woman? I mean, I know Belle's not a lesbian, but is she bisexual?" Robin asked.

Regina laughed. The sound was light and tinkling. "Does this go back to that male fantasy you were talking about earlier?"

"Everything goes back to that male fantasy."

She appeared in the doorway wearing a cream top and flirty black skirt, a towel on her head turban-style.

"Have you actually ever had that fantasy fulfilled? I mean, in real life, not on a television or computer screen?"

The easy way she referred to porn made him wonder if she ever got off watching the stuff herself. He'd seen his fair share, but he couldn't recall a single scene, let alone one involving two women. All he could see was Regina.

"Robin?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever watched two women together? Been with two women?"

Holy hell. This conversation had taken a right turn to interesting. "Yes. Does that turn you on?"

"Not at all."

His bullshit meter went into overdrive. What else was Regina lying to herself about? "No? Not even imagining you as one of the women?"

"I don't like to share," she said.

So, if not two women, then… "So, what about being with two men?" he asked.

Instead of denying anything, her expression softened, and her eyes twinkled. "Isn't that every woman's fantasy? One man inside, the other man tending to whatever needs tending to?"

"We're talking about your fantasies right now."

"Then sure, I suppose that would feel nice. To have two men devoted to me. To my pleasure. But somehow, I don't think it happens very often. Two hetero or even bisexual guys being comfortable enough to cross swords in bed? I bet you probably haven't even done it."

"You'd lose that bet."

The flirtatious light disappeared from her eyes, which grew wide, and she swallowed convulsively. Ha. He'd shocked her yet again.

"I'm not saying that's my thing—being with another guy and a woman. But my lover had a fantasy, and I made sure it came true for her. Part of that meant giving in to the fantasy myself."

"And?"

"And I was so turned on by the fact she was so amazingly turned on I came hard enough to strain a muscle in my neck."

"Are you saying you'd be willing to do it again? Because you shouldn't let your mouth write a check it can't cash."

He thought about it. "Is that what you want?"

"Answer my question first."

His chest tightened, and he frowned. "I'm not certain I could do that with you."

Her brows raised in surprise. "Why not?"

"I don't know. You make me feel… possessive. I wouldn't want to share you with another man."

A hint of a smile formed at the side of her mouth.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't ultimately do it. Or, failing that, that I wouldn't work twice as hard to make sure you were completely satisfied."

Regina took off the towel on her head, shook her hair out, then stepped towards him. "I have a confession to make…"

When she came close enough to stand before him, he deliberately didn't reach for her. His breathing went shallow. "And what confession might that be?"

"I don't want to be with two men. I—I just want to be with you. That would be fantasy enough, as far as I'm concerned."

"Fuck, Regina."

As if she realized just how vulnerable her confession made her, she laughed and stepped back. He instinctively followed her, and she held up a hand to ward him off. "Make-up. Hair, then I'll be ready."

Before he could respond, she high-tailed it back to the bathroom and he soon heard the blow dryer going. He fell back onto the bed with a groan and rubbed his palms over his face, then reached down to adjust himself inside his pants while her voice echoed inside his mind.

I just want to be with you. That would be fantasy enough, as far as I'm concerned.

Staring at the ceiling, he grinned.

He was no fantasy, and soon he was going to prove it to her.

Instead, he was hoping to be her dream come true.

"Light a fire under your ass, Regina," he yelled.

He heard her giggle.

He'd been right before, back in the gym. Her giggle was fucking fantastic.

Even better, she knew what he was saying.

He wanted her to hurry because the sooner they got to his parents' house and back, the sooner they could get back to one another.

Nerves danced in Regina's belly as she stared out the car window, watching the landscape fly past. Robin had kept his foot on the gas ever since they'd left the city.

The farther they drove, the more nervous Regina became.

In a way, she felt like she'd be meeting Robin's parents for the first time. Especially because Robin said he'd never brought a woman to meet them before. What was up with that?

Had he simply not wanted to introduce his parents to a woman he knew wouldn't be in his life for long? Did that mean he'd never been in any kind of committed relationship?

She knew he was different with his mom and dad. Sweet. More loving. It simply emphasized in her mind all those layers Robin had. And how she was pretty much disregarding those layers in her quest for an orgasm.

"So," Robin said, interrupting her thoughts. "We've made progress with one of your goals. Have you made any progress with the baby plan?"

Surprised by the blunt way he brought it up, Regina searched his expression for any hint of mockery. All she saw was genuine curiosity. Relaxing back into her seat and welcoming the distraction, she said, "A little."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"If you're really interested, sure." Anything to take her mind off whether his mom would take one look at her and know she was using her son for sex. At that wince-worthy thought, she turned back to the window.

What was she doing here with Robin? She was enjoying her time with him, yes, but it was also serving to remind her what she didn't have.

What she'd had as a young child had been precious. Her parents' marriage had been amazingly strong and beautiful. She hadn't been too young to forget how very much in love they were.

She could create her own memories with a son or daughter—she didn't need love and romance for that. She just needed healthy sperm and a man willing to be a father.

That man wasn't Robin.

Robin caught a glimpse of Regina out of the corner of his eye. She seemed withdrawn, lost in her own world. As much as he thought her plan to create a family was bullshit, he wanted to know more about her thought process, her plans. How else was he going to talk her out of them? "Regina?"

"Um… what is it you want to know?"

"I'm not even sure—this isn't a conversation I've had before. How do you find a baby daddy?"

"I've connected with a surrogacy agency to set me up with someone who has similar values and desires. It's essentially like a dating service, only…"

"Only instead of connecting with the intent of providing a baby and then walking away, you're interviewing with the intent to create a fake family."

"It's not fake," she said with frown. "The baby would have a real mother. A real father. They don't have to be married to be a family. Look at all the divorced families that still provide their children with stability and love. Sounds like you're implying anything other than a married man and woman isn't a family."

Robin shook his head. "No way. That's unfair, Regina. A family is a family, no matter what the structure is."

"That's my point. So as long as the baby has parents who love it, what does it matter if the parents are married?"

"And what about agreeing on how to raise the child?"

"There are forms to fill out to ensure compatibility. Then contracts are created that specifically state major issues, such as to immunize or not to immunize, what religion the child will be raised with, private versus public schools, college savings plans, and so on."

He jerked the wheel, avoiding a pothole. They'd turned off the main road a few minutes ago, and here the asphalt wasn't as well tended. "Sounds like it will look great on paper. But what if the person you choose has the same compatible values as you do and follows the letter of the contract, but treats you distantly?"

She shook her head. "I'm still confused."

That was understandable, given her whole baby plan inherently involved distance between her and the baby's daddy. "I mean, Regina, what if the guy isn't respectful of you? What if he comes to pick up the kid and ignores you, or makes some negative comment about the mud puddle in the middle of the yard."

"What mud puddle?" she asked, her brow wrinkled up in confusion.

"My mom would sometimes let David and I dig a big hole in the front yard. We'd fill it with water from the garden hose, and play for hours. We'd end up coated in mud, our toys too, and there'd be a mud slick from the yard to the front door. Our dad would come home and see this gigantic muddy mess. When my mom would come out to greet him, he'd wrap her in a big hug and ask her if we were having mud pies for dinner."

"I'm still not getting it," she said slowly.

He blew out a breath. "What happens if you make a mud hole and the kid's dad comes to pick him up, then bitches you out for getting the kid muddy or for mucking up your own front yard? What if he admonishes the kid for destroying a perfectly good yard, clothes and toys?"

Regina sat in silence, staring out the window again.

"My point, Regina," he said, quietly, "is you won't know how this guy's going to react when you build a mud puddle, and you certainly won't have any say in how he treats you. In what kind of behavior, he models for your child. Is that what you want for your kid? Is that how you see 'family'?"

"People get married all the time without knowing everything about each other. There's nothing to say I couldn't be head over heels in love with someone who would bitch me out for getting the kids muddy someday. Havin' kids with someone is always a risk. I'm willing to take that risk even if you're not."

"Who says I'm not? You think I don't want to be a father some day?"

She whipped around to face him and she looked shocked, which pissed him off. Jesus, what was it about him that made women so easily dismiss not only his potential to be a father, but his desire to want to be one in the first place?

"You just seem okay with your life the way it is, Robin. You can't know what it's like to feel an emptiness that can't be filled."

His chest squeezed tight.

She was wrong. He felt that emptiness. Every day.

It seemed ever since he'd started this whole thing with Regina, he felt it more than ever. Except when he was with her.

Wasn't that what she wanted a baby for? To make her feel whole. Complete? No matter how true, that was a huge responsibility to put on a kid. She had to see that.

"So, you think having a baby will make you happy, but what if it can't? What if it's missing a man's passion and love that makes you feel empty, Regina?"

"There will be time for that. After," she said. "But for having a baby? My time's limited. Every woman knows that."

"Usually they're not twenty-nine year old women."

"You know women, but you don't know anything about being a woman. So please, let's drop the subject."

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Robin placed a hand on Regina's leg and squeezed. Thankfully, Regina placed her hand on his and squeezed back. He didn't let go and neither did she. "So, what happened back at the hotel room…" he said, feeling her out.

"What about it?"

"I didn't intend for it to happen, but it definitely was consistent with my plan to string things out and keep you guessing about O-time, don't you think?"

"O-time," she said. "What? Is that like circle time? Nap time? Snack time?"

He'd just learned something else about her that he liked—she didn't hold on to annoyance very long. He'd done as she asked and switched topics, and rather than continuing to light into him, she could let it go and tease with the best of them. He waggled his brows. "Nap time? No way. Snack time?" He glanced and her and grinned evilly. "I'm definitely planning on getting my fill of you."

She sucked in a breath. "Go on," she said. "What's your point? About the—" She waved her hand, making him laugh. "—stringing things along, I mean."

"When people start exploring sexuality, they generally begin with fooling around. You did it in college, before you had sex, right?"

She cast a quick glance at him. "Yes. Second base. Third base. That sort of thing."

"What did you consider pushing the envelope back then? What I did?"

"Kissing my breasts, you mean?" She cleared her throat. "No. I'd say a guy touching my..." Her hand jerked, as if she was going to wave it, but she stayed the gesture, making him grin anyway. "Lady parts."

"Fingering you?"

After swallowing, she nodded.

"Remember how that felt? Experimenting. Seeing how far you could push things. Going to the brink but then not letting either of you go any further. Didn't you feel powerful? Did you have any doubt that when it happened, it would be incredible for you?"

She seemed to seriously consider his question before answering. "I remember feeling desperate. As if I was starving. Like if I didn't get him inside me, I'd implode. Like I'd climax the minute he entered me. But also, that I didn't want it to end. I mean, I knew it would end. I knew we'd get there, but…"

"But it felt so good, to be on that edge. Because you could enjoy it all without fearing you'd get stuck there."

"Yes," she said. "It did feel good. Intense. But that was because I was inexperienced. I can't go back in time. No one can."

"You're wrong, Regina. We can get you back to that place, where you're just feeling, not thinking. It's where you're in tune with my body and yours. When you're so immersed in the pleasure we're giving each other and an orgasm is a foregone conclusion."

"That, or we get me back to the places I've been since then. Feeling a whole lot of frustration. Frustration you'll feel too, by the way. Not just physical but..."

"But what?"

"You'll get tired of trying, that's all I'm saying, Robin. But lucky for you, you have a deadline. One week. If you—if you find you're tired of things before then, all you have to do is tell me. Please tell me. I'd hate the idea of you—"

Her voice broke and she looked out the window.

"I'm not going to get tired of trying, Regina. God, I don't know how you can even think that."

She laughed bitterly. "And I don't know how you can say that with a straight face."

"Guess I'll just have to prove myself to you then. How about we start right now?"

"What?"

"You liked what we did earlier."

"I think that was pretty obvious."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because we have long drive ahead of us. Might as well take advantage of it."

"Just what are you referring to? Because I'm not keen on getting' into a car crash and being one of those couples on Sex sent me to the ER tv show."

He laughed but all Regina could think was, did she just refer to them as a couple? Get it together!

"It really doesn't matter what you're keen on. I'm in control."

When she didn't respond, he prompted. "Regina?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Yes, you're the one behind the wheel now."

He looked over at her and grinned. "Bet that was hard for you to say."

The area between her thighs heated up, and she felt herself go wet. "You have no idea."

"You'd like it if I reached over and stroked you now, wouldn't you?" he asked.

Good Lord, would she ever. "No."

"That lie is going to cost you. Now try again."

"Fine. I'm turned on. I'd like it if you stroked me. So, are you going to?"

"Nope."

Frustrated both sexually and by the conversation, she turned her attention to the view outside. "Forget your theory about stringing things along. I think you're just a natural born tease," she said.

"Want to know how I get the most intense orgasms?" he asked.

Her breath rushed out and she studied the landscape hard. "Not particularly."

"I'm ignoring that and telling you anyway. I hold off and hold off, sometimes all day long—"

"A whole day is holding off for you?"

He shot her a warning look but kept talking. "—until I have so much sexual energy inside me I practically explode when I do come."

She scowled. "Bully for you."

"Pouting, Regina?"

"No. I'm not only sexually frustrated here, I'm also getting jealous."

He laughed out loud at that, and she found herself loosening up again. She loved teasing him, and being teased by him, and it had nothing to do with sex. Even so, her mind went there. She'd loved teasing him in the dance studio, on the pole and off of it, and she wanted to do it again. This time, however, she wanted to take it all the way. Testing him, she placed her hand along the inside of his thigh. His muscles immediately clenched, and his gaze snapped to hers.

"You should probably keep your eyes on the road, don't you think?"

He immediately stared out the windshield. "Looks like you've already forgotten who's in charge."

More teasing, albeit is a much rougher voice than he'd used before. "I'm the one with my hands free, Robin. And I'm seeing another opportunity to take control."

"That's not what we agreed to, Regina."

"I get that, but you're going to be working hard tonight. Maybe even all week. Don't you want to relax a little bit beforehand?"

"Talking to you relaxes me."

"I know a way to get you to relax without saying a word." She undid her seat belt.

"That's not safe," he said rather weakly.

"I bet you say that to all the girls who want to go down on you while you're driving." Not. She mentally snorted.

"I'm serious." But he didn't sound serious. He sounded intrigued in spite of himself. Tempted. And curious if she'd really do what she was hinting.

"If you're serious, then pull over and stop the car. I promise I'll put on my seatbelt and be a good little girl."

She waited. When he just kept driving, she grinned. "Good choice, Robin."

She took a quick glance around, saw they were fairly isolated on the desert highway with only one car coming up behind them and to the right. Robin had slowed down significantly, and the other car would soon be upon them. His car windows weren't tinted. If she ducked down, would the driver of the other car notice? The idea made her shiver.

She bent down toward his lap, gasping when he fisted her hair in one hand and tugged her head up.

"What game are you playing, Regina?"

"No game. Honestly, I just want to do this. And you said I could, remember?"

He frowned, clearly not remembering.

"You said, 'You want to suck my cock? Suck it. But only because it will make you hot.' Well, I'm already hot, but that would make me hotter."

He swallowed hard and seemed to struggle for what to say next. "You sure you're not setting out to torture me, leave me high and dry as payback for trying to talk you out of your baby daddy scheme?"

"I'm thinking there's going to be a lot of people who are going to try and talk me out of it. And I guarantee you my response isn't going to be to give them a happy ending in a moving vehicle."

He loosened his hold on her hair and placed his hand back on the steering wheel. She took that as her cue to continue. He hissed in a breath as she unfastened his jeans, noting how the car suddenly lost acceleration before he steadied it out again. Gently, she lifted him out.

He was, in a word, luscious.

Or maybe magnificent was more appropriate.

Majestic?

Good Lord, whatever the word, Robin Locksley did not disappoint in a single, solitary way.

He was thick and long and smooth, with a light dusting of hair at the base and a plum-shaped tip. With a small whimper of need, she bent forward and gave him a close-mouthed kiss. "God, Regina."

"Don't crash."

"Easy for you to say," he said. "If you're really concerned, you need to stop because I'm obviously not going to stop you."

She shook her head, allowing her hair to brush gently against him. Fascinated, she watched as he hardened even more. She stroked him lightly, then harder, making him gasp and bite his lip. The sight of his strong white teeth pressing down on his own flesh made her hunger spike. Quickly ducking her head, she sucked him into her mouth. Again, she started lightly, with gentle licks and kisses, before sucking harder and taking him steadily deeper.

She'd been at it several minutes when she couldn't resist looking up. He kept his gaze on the road, but his facial muscles were tense, the veins in his neck bulging, his breathing labored. When she combined her mouth with her hand and a sensuous little twist, he groaned like he was in pain, tilted his head back and took his right hand off the steering wheel to lightly cup the back of her head. He rested it there as she worked him. When she began teasing, taking in less and less of him until he almost slipped out of her mouth completely, his fingers tightened in her hair, communicating his dual pleasure and frustration. He let this go on a while, but eventually pushed her face forward, forcing her to take more of him. She didn't fight him, loving his unrepentant show of dominance.

With his rough touch, she became aware of more than his cock in her mouth or his responses. The vibration of the engine traveled through her body, making her shiver and ache. And just like she told him, she got so hot it was a wonder she didn't burst into flames. She began moving her mouth faster, sucking him harder, taking her cues from the consistent groans that now rent the air.

"Oh Regina, Baby... I'm going to come."

She'd already sensed that by the way his hips began to arch up, feeding her more of him, almost more than she could handle, but somehow, she found a way to take everything he had to give her. Hearing him confess he was close to release was intoxicating. Their intimate little secret.

She murmured her encouragement, sucked harder, and with a few more hip thrusts and a muffled groan, he jerked, spurting into her mouth even as he trembled. She swallowed, enjoying his essence in a way she never had with another man.

When he was done, she rested her cheek against his thigh, licking her lips then smiling. Somehow, he managed to keep driving, while she felt too stunned to move. Not because of what she'd done in a moving car—she'd done it before—but how close she felt to him. How proud she felt that she'd been able to please him. How utterly uninterested she was in anything he might feel obligated to give her in return. The pulses of sensation coursing through her body were enough on their own to make her want to purr. It was as if she'd truly committed the act for her sole pleasure, and how many people could say that with a straight face?

Even when she felt capable of moving away, she didn't want to. His hand remained on her head, his palm stroking her hair, and his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her cheek or tracing her ear. When his breathing returned to normal and the car went quiet, she forced herself to gently tuck him back into his pants, but left his zipper undone. Straightening, she returned to her seat and fastened her seat belt.

She felt flushed. She felt powerful. She felt like she was lit up from the inside out.

But she couldn't look at him. She was certain if she did he'd sense how hard it had been for her to pull away from him.

He reached out, took her hand, and placed it on his thigh again.

"Regina, look at me."

Biting her own lip, wishing she was biting his, she did as he said.

"That was amazing. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." She cleared her throat, struggling for something witty to say. "So, how'd it compare?"

He looked wary. "Compare to what?"

"Those orgasms you were telling me about, that were so intense because you made yourself wait?"

He grinned. "No comparison. That was the best damn orgasm I've ever had. For now." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "The only way it will get better is when I'm locked inside you, feeling you come with me. And I swear to you, Regina, I want that. I need it. And I'm going to make damn sure it happens for the both of us."

Instead of rolling her eyes or snorting or arguing with him like she normally would, the words "I look forward to it," popped out of her mouth.

She actually meant it. Part of her was truly beginning to believe Robin was going to get her there.

"And I look forward to you touching yourself. Right here and right now."

"There's no reciprocation needed. I told you, that was just me wanting to do what I did."

"And I appreciate that, baby. But you wrestled control away from me. Time for me to take it back."

"Making myself come that way isn't guaranteed, you know. I've never been able to do that with a man watching before." She felt stupid saying the words. They communicated something she wanted to deny. They communicated her inability to orgasm was so obviously not about biology but about her inability to trust. A man. A woman. It didn't matter. She might as well have held up a sign that said "Control AND Trust Issues."

But by the way he was looking at her, she obviously wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

"There you go again. Focusing on the orgasm as the goal. I didn't say I want you to make yourself come. I told you I want you to touch yourself."

He was back to his hold-off-on-the-end-goal-and-just-live-a-little theory. Which meant… "So just touch myself to do it?" Sounded like a waste of time to her… except, she reminded herself, Robin would be sitting next to her watching.

Picturing it, her skin pretty much ignited.

"To make yourself feel good. To give me something fucking fantastic to look at while I drive."

Well there you go, but as always happened when he expressed his need for her so boldly, his words scared her even as they pleased her. She automatically tried to lighten things up. "You mean the scenery isn't doing it for you?"

He didn't find her funny. "Take your panties off."

Slowly, she unbuckled her seatbelt again, raised her skirt, reached underneath and pulled off her pale pink thong. It was awkward, but she managed to remove them without flashing him.

"Now hitch your skirt up until I can see you."

Lifting her hips slightly, she tugged her skirt up, stopping when she felt the cold leather on the back of her upper thighs. "Robin—"

"Do it."

When she was completely bare to him, he reached out, caressed her just above her core then tugged her thighs farther apart.

"Fucking beautiful," he said, even as she moaned softly.

He withdrew his hand and reached for the radio, turning it on and flipping the channels until he found a song with a deep sexy beat. He raised the volume, then put both hands back on the steering wheel. "Now recline your seat back and touch yourself."

Not pulling her gaze away from his, she touched her thighs first. She knew he probably thought she was teasing, when the truth was she always started like that. When she finally trailed her fingers over her most sensitive flesh, she quivered. Robin's eyes jerked back to the windshield for a quick check, then dropped back to her.

It reminded her they were in a moving vehicle. Once again doing something they probably shouldn't be doing.

And she didn't care. To prove it to herself and to him, she worked her clit. Her breath rushed in and out. Again, he glanced at the windshield. Again, back to her. It started to become a little game. She waited for him to check the road to make sure they were safe. She really waited for him to look back. She wanted to keep him looking at her longer, so she started amping things up. She pushed a finger inside herself. Then two. She added another hand to the mix, so she could both thrust and rub.

Good Lord, it felt good. So good.

He looked away.

He looked back.

Looked away.

Back.

And it wasn't lost on her that as more time went by, he was having more trouble tearing his gaze away from her to check the road.

The next time he looked away, she closed her eyes because she couldn't help herself. She almost believed she was going to come. Only something wasn't right. She couldn't quite get there.

"Lift your right foot and rest it against the seat. Spread your thighs so you can really get in there."

Her eyes popped open and with a start she realized they were no longer moving. He'd pulled over to the side of the road. Occasionally, she could hear a car pass.

She hesitated and was about to pull her fingers away from herself, but he leaned over, gripping each of her wrists, keeping them exactly where they were.

She looked over his shoulder. One car passed. Then another. If drivers slowed down, and maybe even if they didn't, they'd get an eyeful.

"Do what I said, Regina. Now."

Her whole body jerked, not in fear or surprise, but in scream-worthy arousal.

With his hands still holding hers, she did what he said. She lifted her right leg and planted her foot on her seat.

His hands urged hers back into motion. Gently forced her fingers to thrust and rub again. The music was still playing, and his fingers no longer guided but simply held. He leaned in close, staring into her eyes one moment, looking down the next. Giving her his gaze and taking it away just as he had when he was driving. The game was on again, and she was waiting and waiting for his gaze to come back to her… to leave… to come back…

The pleasure wrapped her in an almost smothering embrace. Because of what she was doing. Because of what he was doing. Her and him. It felt good.

They felt good.

Without warning, she was almost there. Her body started trembling. Straining. She recognized the signs. She was going to come. With Robin watching her. She was going to—

Her gaze locked on his even as her fingers froze. Her mind rebelled.

No.

She couldn't come. If she came, their week would be over. She wouldn't get to spend more time with him. She wouldn't be able to get to know him better. And she wanted to. She wanted more time with Robin, and she didn't care if he made her come or not.

He was so right. There was pleasure in the journey and not just the destination.

She didn't want her journey with Robin to end.

She tried to pull her hands away, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're there, baby," he said, his hands guiding her again, this time his fingers brushing against her as well, until she had to hold back a scream. "Take it."

"Stop," she said. "Please stop," she choked out, and even she could hear the panic in her voice. Only she knew the true source behind her panic.

He hesitated, and his grip lightened slightly, giving her the opportunity to pull away, quickly lower her legs and skirt, and curl towards the window. She pressed her forehead to the cool glass as she pressed her thighs together.

She wanted him inside her. She ached so badly. But this time she didn't care. She wasn't ready to let him go.

Not yet.

She heard him move and switch the music off.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You were there, Regina. Why'd you stop?"

She didn't turn to look at him and she didn't answer him for a long time. He didn't push. He gave her the time she needed. He'd told her before, but now she got it: as her lover, he'd give her anything she needed, even if that was space.

"You said stringing the pleasure out would make it better in the end."

"That's true, but you were there…"

At his obvious confusion, she forced herself to face him. She tried to come up with another excuse to protect herself. Somehow, she managed to take a huge leap of faith instead. "You promised me something, Robin, and I want it. Not some half-measure. The next time I come, I want it to be because you're touching me. If I can't have that, then I don't want it."

Regina made Robin stop at a gas station, so she could wash up. She used the opportunity to take some deep breaths and compose herself, so his mother wouldn't instantly know what they'd been doing on the drive. Since her confession about only wanting an orgasm if Robin was touching her, Robin had gone quiet. Maybe he was reading too much into what she'd said. Maybe he thought she'd get clingy at the end of their week together. To put him at ease, she started telling him the requirements she had for her baby's father, including a stable job that didn't involve a lot of traveling, as well as a large extended family. Though he nodded and responded here and there, his answers were terse.

Finally, he pulled into a neighborhood where the houses had big lawns and vast amounts of grass and trees between them. Being from overpriced-housing-and-space-deprived California, it wasn't the type of place she'd expect retirees to live. As they got out of the car, a fawn-colored Cocker Spaniel with feathered hair on its chest and legs ran up to greet them with a ball in its mouth. It dropped the ball at Robin's feet and sat, its hinny wriggling and tail wagging like crazy.

Robin laughed, crouched down and petted the dog. He didn't seem to mind when it covered his face with wet sloppy kisses. "This is India. My parents got her when they moved in."

Regina bent to rub the dog behind his ears, laughing when he licked her hand then nudged the ball with his nose.

"Are they going to put him in a kennel while they're gone?"

"They're hiring a pet sitter to come to the house." He picked up India's ball and waved it in front of the dog, who barked excitedly and spun in circles. Robin hurled the ball towards a tree in the distance, and India ran after it. Robin turned to Regina with a grin. "I'd love to take him, but between all the back and forth…" He shrugged.

Despite the dismissive gesture, she wasn't fooled. Not being able to watch India—not being able to have a dog period—was not something Robin was okay with.

When India brought the ball back, Robin threw it again. He looked so carefree that she automatically wondered what else he didn't allow himself because of his commitments to his career. What other regrets did he try to hide behind a smile and shrug?

"Robin," a woman called.

His parents walked down the long driveway towards them. Jack was fit, tall and handsome despite the fact he was losing his dark hair. What he had left of it seemed to stick up in random tufts. Rachel was beautiful, with an hour-glass figure and smooth skin that made her look closer to forty than sixty. She had the same light hair and eyes as her sons. Regina gave them what she hoped wasn't a nervous smile.

After hugging both his mother and father, Robin turned and motioned for Regina to join them. "Mom. Dad. You remember Regina. She was in town visiting Mary Margaret and graciously offered to keep me company on the drive over."

Regina didn't miss the look Rachel quickly shot Jack before they both hugged her.

"Of course, I remember Mary Margaret's beautiful friend from the wedding," Jack said.

"So wonderful to see you again," Rachel said. "And so nice of you to come along with Robin. We know it's a long trip." She turned to Robin. "I'm sorry for the trouble, sweetie. I know it was last minute and I appreciate you taking the long drive. I just really wanted Mary Margaret to have the baby blankets before we left, and with all the preparation we're doing for the trip…"

"Let alone all the arrangements we had to make for India here," Jack said. "I'm telling you, Rachel, we should never have gotten him." In contrast to his words, however, Jack was petting India and about to take over throwing the dog the ball.

Rachel patted her husband's shoulder. "You're just afraid you're going to miss your number one fan while we're gone. I'll have to make sure I keep you appropriately occupied so you won't." She winked at Robin.

Instead of cringing at his mother's sexually-charged teasing, Robin grinned. "Just leave the handcuffs at home this time, will you? We don't want another disaster on our hands."

Regina's eyes widened, and her cheeks heated. She knew Robin and his parents were close. She'd been close with her parents, too, but she couldn't imagine exchanging innuendos with them, no matter how old she was.

Rachel slapped Robin's arm. "Robin, stop. You're embarrassing Regina."

Robin wrapped an arm around Regina's back and pulled her close to his side. "Regina isn't as easily shocked as you might think. Besides, I told you, if you flirt with Dad in front of me, I'm going to have to upstage you. It's in my nature."

Without taking her eyes off Robin's arm, which was still around Regina, Rachel said, "I'm your mother, Robin William Locksley. I know your nature by now. And I also know you have good taste. Both my boys do." Her gaze lifted, and she winked at Regina. "Especially with women."

"That we do." Robin squeezed Regina's shoulder before dropping his arm.

As a group, they walked up the cobbled walkway towards the cottage-style ranch. The light blue shutters and wraparound porch lent themselves to the setting—so charming, so different from the bright lights and hectic energy of Montreal. Robin looked totally at home.

"How's Mary Margaret feeling?" Rachel asked, her expression shifting from delight to worry.

Regina frowned. "Is Mary Margaret not feeling well?" Was there something the others weren't telling her? Sure, she seemed tired after that massive shopping trip, but…

"She's feeling a little run down," Robin said. "That's why David wanted to spend the day with her today. He said he has some big meetings coming up, so he wants to give her some extra TLC."

Rachel stopped just outside the front door and turned toward Jack. "It's not too late for us to cancel our trip. If Mary Margaret's not feeling well—"

Robin rested his hands on his mother's shoulders and gently turned her so she was facing him. "Mom, she's fine. You've been looking forward to this trip for a year—"

"That was before she got pregnant."

"—and there's no reason you can't go. The babies aren't due for another two months. You'll be back in two weeks. Enjoy yourself now because, as I told Regina earlier, you're not going to want to travel after the babies are born."

Rachel bit her lip. When she looked at her husband again, Jack stepped up and hugged her. "We're a plane ride away if they need us, Rachel," he said.

She nodded. Sighed. "Okay. It's just hard not to worry. About my boys. And about Mary Margaret." She patted Robin's cheek. "I'll worry about your wife too, when the time comes." Robin's mom looked over at Regina quickly, before turning back to look at her husband who winked back at her.

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "Now, where are those blankets you've been working so hard on?"

His mom hooked her arm through his. "Let's go inside. I just need to give Donna, the lady who's going to be watching India for us, some final instructions."

They walked into the house, modest in size and decoration—rustic, and with walls covered by photos of Robin and David, from young boys to adults. Rachel beckoned them into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, which she held out to Jack.

"Rachel," a young girl's voice cried out just as a whirling ball of energy exploded through the back door.

"Regina, Robin," Rachel said, smiling as she swung the girl who looked to be about four years old up into her arms. "This is Chloe. She belongs to Donna, our housekeeper and, for the next two weeks, India's caretaker."

A young woman with the same strawberry blond hair and freckles as her daughter came into the kitchen after Chloe, clutching a baby boy on her hip, a wide smile on her face. The baby didn't have much hair, but what he did have was dark. "Sorry, she's a little out of control. Chloe, what are you supposed to do when you come to Rachel and Jack's house?"

"Knock on the door and wait for permission to come in," the little girl said, patting Rachel's cheeks and gazing at her with adoration. "And I did. Yesterday."

Robin laughed out loud, catching Chloe's attention. The girl, still in Rachel's arms, focused her gaze on him, but pulled in tighter to Rachel, and dropped the big grin.

"Chloe," Rachel said, "remember how I told you I have two boys? This is Robin."

The little girl looked at Robin, then at Regina, then back at Robin again, twisting her body to meld closer to Rachel's, obviously uncomfortable. "He's not a kid. He's a grownup."

"Sorry," Donna said, apologizing again. "She doesn't do so well with strangers."

"It's okay," Robin said. "Chloe, you're right, I'm definitely not a kid anymore. Both Rachel and Jack's kids grew up. But just because we're grownups doesn't mean we're not fun. In fact…" He took a step towards his mother, then reached a hand out, as if he was going to stroke Chloe's hair.

Regina held her breath. Even though she'd been an older child when her parents died, strangers approaching her always freaked her out. Robin should know better than to come up to a kid so directly, especially one whose own mother said she was afraid of strangers.

But then he smoothed his hand over his mother's head, tweaked her ear, and held up a large silver dollar in his hand to show Chloe. "Check it out, Chloe. Did you know Rachel had a dollar in her ear?"

Chloe stared at the silver dollar with intensity, then swept her gaze back up to Robin's face, a mixture of disbelief and concentration. "She didn't have money in her ear. You made that happen."

Robin chuckled. "Yep. Know how?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Magic."

At that, the girl frowned, pinching her brows together. "There's no such thing as magic."

"You sure about that? Here," Robin said. "Stick your fingers in your ears. See if there's any money there."

Promptly, Chloe stuffed her fingers in her ears, then pulled them out again, a satisfied look on her face. "No money."

"Bet you're wrong,"

The girl grinned. "No money," she shouted excitedly.

Robin stretched his hands out, palms up, and let Chloe see he wasn't holding anything. Then he swept his hands over her ears and produced a silver dollar in each hand. "So, what do you call this?" he asked.

A bright grin swept over Chloe's face. She grabbed the silver dollars, squirmed out of Rachel's arms and ran over to her mom. "Robin made magic. He found money in my ears. Can I keep it?"

Donna started to shake her head, but Rachel said, "Of course you can. Robin meant it as a gift. And a gift from Robin is the best thing a girl can ever receive because he doesn't give gifts to just anyone. Just to those who are special. And you are special," Rachel said, tweaking Chloe's nose. Rachel glanced up at Regina and smiled, as if she was talking to her as well as Chloe.

Donna laughed and said, "Okay, so what do you say when someone gives you a gift?"

"Thank you," Chloe said sweetly before wrapping her arms around Robin's knees, squeezing him tight. Regina felt warmth spread through her chest. She was moved by Robin's actions, but also by Chloe's unreserved affection, as well as the message Robin's mom had given the little girl. And Robin.

"Chloe," Donna said, shifting the baby to the other hip, "it's time to say goodbye to Rachel."

"And Robin," Chloe said promptly, then hugged Robin again, who chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I hope to see you again, Chloe," he said.

After Donna managed to drag her daughter out of the house, Rachel poured more coffee. "Help your father put away the outdoor furniture, would you, Robin?"

Regina caught the silent look that passed between Robin's parents, which clearly communicated Rachel wanted to be alone with Regina. Tension slid up her spine and she felt herself blushing again, wondering if Robin's mother suspected all the "gifts" Robin had given her so far.

"No problem," Robin said, but turned to face Regina and winked. "You want to come with me? I can show you the yard. My mom's a great gardener."

Bless Robin's heart. He was giving her an out in case she didn't want to be alone with his mother. She took a quick peek at Rachel, who was fighting to hold back her laughter. Regina felt like laughing, too.

"Go help your father," Regina said quickly, "and maybe your mom will show me these baby blankets she made."

"They're in the guest room," Rachel said.

After Robin and his father headed outside, Rachel gestured for Regina to follow her to a back room, where two large gift boxes sat on a bed. When Rachel pulled a quilted baby blanket out of one of the boxes, Regina caught her breath. It was beautiful. Hand quilted, with tiny stitches that had to have taken hours upon hours. The blanket bore David and Mary Margaret's name and a large blank heart, which Rachel traced with one finger.

"Since they waited to find out the sex of their babies, the baby's name will be placed in the heart once it's born," Rachel said.

"You did this?" Regina asked. "This must have taken months."

"Years, actually," Rachel said.

Regina looked up, puzzled. "Years?"

"A grandmother's love starts when the idea of a baby forms in her child's mind. Not when the baby is conceived. Or born. David loved Mary Margaret for years, and I knew Mary Margaret felt the same way. That they dreamed of being a family long before they actually became pregnant."

Regina choked back a sob and fought against the stinging in her eyes.

Rachel was right. Mary Margaret had loved David since she was fourteen. She'd just never believed David could feel the same way. The day they married was the happiest of her life—until the day she found out she was pregnant. Now Mary Margaret, who was already close with her own parents, had twice as much family. That included Robin.

Regina had friends, good friends, but she didn't have family. What would her life look like if her parents and their parents had lived? If a grandmother loved her when she was just a dream in her mother's heart?

She ran her thumb over a row of stitches that formed the intricate border of the heart. "Is the other one exactly the same?"

"Identical," Rachel said with a laugh. "Wishful thinking, I guess."

"The babies will be lucky to be all wrapped up in quilts so obviously made with love. Mary Margaret and David are lucky, too. I'm sure they'll be grateful. Are they expecting the blankets, or is this a surprise?"

"They know about the blankets, but Robin doesn't know about his. Not yet."

Regina's eyes widened. "You made a blanket for Robin?"

For the first time, Rachel frowned. "I made blankets for both my boys."

"I'm sorry," Regina said quickly. "I didn't mean to imply… I mean, of course you'd make one for Robin. Why wouldn't you?"

Rachel's expression smoothed, and she smiled slightly. "I'm sure Robin would recite several reasons. And I understand your reaction, Regina. Really. Despite the fact he's dated his fair share of women and sowed more than his fair share of oats, most people expect David to be a great dad, and I'm sure he will be. It's Robin who'll surprise everyone when he finally gets to be a parent. He'll be a fantastic uncle, but he'll be an even better father. Even if he doesn't quite believe it himself."

Regina couldn't imagine Robin being insecure about anything, let alone whether he'd be a good father. Then again, she'd implied the same thing several times. She'd used Robin's playboy reputation and celebrity status to judge him even as she'd selfishly sought to use them for her own pleasure.

Regina handed the quilt back to Rachel, who was looking at her out of the corners of her eyes. Why? Because she wanted Regina to help convince Robin he'd be a good father? Or because she wanted her to convince Robin to be the father of her child?

She obviously had the wrong idea about them, just as Robin had predicted.

"You know we're just friends," Regina said quickly.

"Oh, I know, dear. And sometimes that's often the best way to start. Friends first, lovers second. Of course, the opposite happened with Jack and me. We were lovers first, friends second, and it's turned out to be a fantastic relationship that's lasted forty years. Whatever it is you have with Robin, don't underestimate it. I certainly won't."

Before a completely flummoxed Regina could respond, Rachel squeezed her arm. "Now, let's go see what the guys are up to."

Less than an hour later, Robin and Regina were on the road back to Montreal. The more miles they traveled, the more intense the buzzing in Regina's stomach became. She squirmed in her seat, feeling jittery and hot. Somehow seeing Robin with his parents, but also with India and Chloe, made her feel as though she'd been granted a rare privilege. Exactly the type of "gifts" Rachel alluded to earlier. She suspected she'd gotten an up-close-and-personal glimpse of the "real" Robin Locksley in a way most people never did.

And what she saw, she really, really liked.

Respected.

Desired.

She couldn't keep her eyes off Robin. Her gaze fondled the strong column of his throat. The graceful competence of his hands on the steering wheel. The way his hair flirted with the tips of his ears so that her fingers itched to push it back, baring his flesh so she could nibble and lick to her heart's content.

Good Lord, she was turned on. More turned on than when she gave him a blow job. More turned on than when she touched herself with him watching. With Robin, there didn't seem to be an end to the heights he could make her libido climb.

The buzzing inside her turned to tingling, and her breaths grew shallower. She suddenly felt light-headed, as though she would die if he didn't put his mouth on her. Everywhere on her.

"Robin," she said. "Can you pull over?"

He looked over at her and frowned. "You feeling okay, Regina?"

"I just really need you to pull over right now." She was breathing so fast she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

She sensed the car slow but not stop. "You look flushed. Let's find a place to get you a drink. There's probably a—"

"I don't want a drink, Robin. I just want you to stop."

"Regina—"

"Do you want me to beg? Because if that's what you want, I will. I'll do anything' you want if you'll just kiss me. Because I really want you to kiss me right now. I need you to kiss me."

His body jerked, and his knuckles whitened as he clutched the steering wheel. "Is kissing all you want?" he asked slowly, his voice deeper and rougher than just seconds before.

"I want whatever you'll give me."

His jaw flexed. The car suddenly swung to the right. Robin slowed, edged the car off the highway, and came to a stop, sending dust in their wake. He glanced around until his gaze settled on a dirt road about a tenth of a mile up. "Hold on." Hitting the gas hard, he sent the car whipping forward. They careened down the dirt road for a few minutes until trees and brush hid them. Robin slowed to a stop, put the car in park, then turned off the engine. Only then did he turn and look at her.

His eyes were feral.

His chest heaving.

His jaw clenched.

Faster than a hot knife through butter, she got her seat belt unfastened and practically threw herself at him.

Within seconds, they were outside the car, pressed against the hood, his mouth on hers, his hands buried in her hair, adjusting the angle of her head so he could kiss her deeper. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and immediately shoved her hands underneath, sighing with relief as she caressed the hard planes of his chest and brushed his nipples with the pads of her thumbs. He didn't bother taking anything off her, just shoved her skirt up and ripped off her pink thong. She gasped and he paused, lifting his head to stare down at her with hooded eyes.

"If you want something more romantic than this, tell me now."

Fast and furious, she thought, remembering what the brunette at that club had told her.

"Do you—do you have a blanket in your car for this type of thing?"

It was the wrong thing to say. He jerked down her skirt then stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck, Regina, regardless of what you think of me, I don't make a habit of pulling to the side of the road and having sex with women. In fact, this will be my first time."

He'd had a threesome but never…? She stepped closer and placed her palms on his shoulder. Went on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "Well, I'm honored to be your first. Again. Now fuck me, Robin. With your fingers. With your tongue. With everything you have."

"You mean that? You're going to take everything I have to give you?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what your safe word is, Regina. I need to know you remember."

"Apples," she whispered.

Abruptly, he moved around her. Her heart squeezed with disappointment.

Until he opened his trunk and pulled out a snazzy-looking aluminum sun visor that was the size of a small blanket.

Grinning at her, he grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the trees until he found a spot he liked. He placed the sun visor on the ground.

Then he swept her up into arms and laid her gently on top of it.

"What do you want to do first, baby?"

"I thought you were in control?"

"I am. And I'm choosing to ask you what you want to do first."

"Well, in that case, the first thing that comes to mind is you kissing me… in more than one place."

It started with stealth moves, soft and slow, but progressively became deeper and longer and harder until she was clawing at his clothes and her own. Soon nothing was between them and the sun but a smile, with him on his back and her positioned over him so they had their mouths on one another.

Lying outside naked, with his fingers and tongue inside her, with his cock in her mouth, she should have felt awkward. Self-conscious. All she felt was good. So good she never wanted it to end.

But it was going to.

Soon, if the tensing of her body was any indication. She was close.

And then she wasn't.

She got cold. She couldn't breathe. She pulled away from him. "Robin, wait. You need to stop."

He didn't stop. He kept his face buried between her thighs, working her with fingers, tongue and teeth.

The cold started to recede. Her head fell back. She knew there was a reason she needed that cold. A reason to hold herself back from this man who had the power to hurt her more than any other man ever had.

She twisted, reached down, thrust her fingers in his hair and pulled hard. "Robin. Stop."

Twisting around so he was kneeling over her, his face above hers, he grabbed her wrists, and pinned them over her head with a one-handed grip. "I'm not going to stop, Regina, because you don't want me to stop."

"You have to—"

"You're scared. You're pulling back into your shell. But I'm not going to let you do it. I'm going to make you come."

She shook her head wildly even as a voice inside her head whispered, Yes, make me come. Don't let me stop you. Give me what I really want, Robin. Give me you.

As if he read her mind, he said, "I'm going to make you come so hard."

Her core contracted at his words and a gush of liquid trailed down her thighs.

He saw it. He felt it when he inserted his hand between her thighs and began fondling her. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, Regina. You know why? Because it's what you want, but it's also what I want. What I want for you. And you are going to give it to me."

He said the last sentence in short staccato beats, loosening his hold on her at the end. Then he slowly let go of her wrists altogether, his eyes daring her to move them. She didn't. It was as if his words and the sheer power of his gaze and proximity continued to pin her down. Her body, bare from the waist down, was spread open for him, and she didn't have the energy or the brainpower to fight what was happening. He scooted down her body, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

"Spread your legs wider," he commanded, then blew on her bare belly and pubic area. She jerked and whimpered, doing as he said, offering herself to him.

He gazed at her flesh until she was biting her lip to stop from screaming. Then he moved, burying his face between her thighs again, and she did scream.

Then he did exactly what he'd sworn he would.

He did everything she needed.

He sucked and nibbled on her clit. Licked her with long, strong strokes of his tongue and penetrated her with deep, slow thrusts of his fingers. He groaned and whispered to her as he did it, combining his beautiful voice with the sounds of raw, primal sex.

Her mind blanked, her body transforming into a fireball of pure sensation.

She forgot everything but what she was feeling and the fact it was Robin making her feel it.

Before she even knew it was going to happen, he pushed her over the edge.

He made her forget her past and her insecurities, and all the times she'd told herself she shouldn't want or need things that normal people didn't want or need. He made her forget everything but him and the pleasure that built and built and built until she finally exploded into a million pieces.

Later, when she was able to breathe and move again, Regina scooted out of Robin's embrace. He let her go, watching her warily as she pulled on her clothes. When she was done, she stepped towards the car. Suddenly, his arms were around her waist, pulling her close so her back was pressed to his front. His naked body pressed eagerly against hers, and she barely stopped herself from moaning in anguished delight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and hesitant.

She immediately felt like a bitch.

"Was I too rough? Did I—did I do something you didn't want?"

She twisted to look at him over her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. You gave me exactly what I wanted, Robin, and it was wonderful. I'm just… I'm just feeling a little shaken is all. You pack quite a punch."

When she turned to stare straight ahead again, he sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She crossed her arms over his, then took one of his hands, brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"You were right," she said quietly. "Even though we didn't string things out for long, the wait was well worth it."

"I second that," he said. He kissed Regina behind her right ear and continued to hold her. "Regina—"

"I guess I can fly back to California earlier than I thought."

He stiffened. Then he turned her in his arms to face him. "We're not done, Regina."

"What do you mean?"

"You planned to stay the week. There's no reason you shouldn't."

"But you made me come," she said.

He smoothed her hair away from her face, then touched her lips with his fingertips, which still smelled and tasted like her. "I made you come with my fingers and tongue. But I haven't done my job until I've made you come every single way there is to do it. That didn't feel half as good as much as it will when my cock is inside you."

By the time Robin pulled up in front of Regina's hotel, he had less than fifteen minutes to get to the where he was to be for shooting a few scenes in an upcoming movie. It was probably for the best, anyway. Regina was silently staring out the passenger window, just as she had been doing for the last half of their drive. Granted, she'd done it while he'd been holding her hand—mainly because every time she tried to pull away, he refused to let her—but he knew despite allowing that physical closeness, she was freaked out and scrambling to reinforce all the walls he'd managed to partially break down.

Partially, he thought, because he knew he hadn't even begun to break down Regina's walls or see all of her.

Hell, this morning he didn't have a clue he was going to see her, yet since then she'd pole- and lap-danced for him, dry humped him, given him a blow job, touched herself in front of him, and let him go down on her until she came. All that from and with the woman who'd not only never had an orgasm with a man before, but proclaimed sex wasn't the be-all-end-all—and was determined to devote all her future time and energy towards having a baby rather than finding a man who could satisfy her sexually, emotionally, romantically and in every other way that counted.

So now what?

Other than what he'd already told her, he had no clue. Other than intending to spend more time with her—making her come every way there was, and maybe even some ways that hadn't been thought of yet—Robin wasn't sure what role he was going to be playing in Regina's life.

But he knew one thing.

If he had anything to say about it, he was damn well going to have a bigger role in her life than her best friend's brother-in-law.

He wasn't kidding himself. What they had right now—the passion and intoxication he felt just being with her—that wasn't going to last. Their intense sexual connection was going to burn out just like it had with every other woman he'd been with. But he liked and respected her. When this week was over, he didn't want to go back to being strangers who saw each other a couple of times a year then made polite small talk. He wanted a relationship with her, even if that relationship was friendship. It worked with Mary Margaret long before she married David. It could work with Regina, too.

She'd have been his friend a long time ago if he hadn't been so damn determined to stay away from her. And as her friend, he was more determined than ever to make her see how Operation Baby was the coward's way out.

If he failed? If he had to watch Regina grow plump with someone else's baby, and know that man was going to spend the next several decades sharing beautiful moments with her? He didn't want to think about that.

Because thinking about it pissed him off. It also made him feel sad. And he couldn't let himself feel either of those things.

About a half-hour ago, when he'd mentioned stopping by her hotel after his shootings, she'd told him she was tired and needed a good night's sleep in order to be ready for her Skype appointment with a baby daddy candidate. His first instinct was to ask if she was crazy. Even after proving you can have an orgasm with a man, you're still going forward with your ludicrous plan? His second instinct was to ask why she hadn't told him about the appointment earlier, but he didn't ask either one. Doing the first would just piss her off and likely make her bolt, something she was obviously far too willing to do. As for the second, he already knew why she hadn't mentioned it. She either didn't have an appointment, or she had an appointment and hadn't wanted to mention it, but changed her mind because doing so would now buy her the time her panic wanted.

Of all these possibilities, it was the last that made the most sense. Since he was shell-shocked himself from what happened between them, giving her space now seemed like the right thing to do. But that was only for tonight. Tomorrow he'd be back in her face, and that included talking to her before that Skype conversation.

Regina deserved better than an online-ordered baby-daddy. Both Regina and whatever child or children she'd have deserved a man in their lives who wanted to be there out of love and desire—not because of some prearranged coldly calculated bullshit. He should know. He'd been blessed with the best parents in the world. They modeled the type of relationship Robin wanted if and when he ever found the right woman. The same type of relationship David and Mary Margaret had.

Regina turned, looked at him and hesitantly smiled. "Thanks for everything, Robin. It was fun." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, I think we both know it was more than fun."

Robin just looked at her.

She lifted a hand and touched his lips, smiling when he kissed her. "Anyway, I know you've got to run. Have a great night."

"I'll try," he said. "Usually I love filming, but something tells me it won't compare to anything else I've done today."

She opened the car door, but when he moved to do the same, she placed a staying hand on his arm. "No need to get out. Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight," he said quietly. He watched her make her way into the hotel before he forced himself to drive away.

Later, backstage in his trailer, Robin took a quick shower and changed into his attire for the upcoming scenes. He was shooting for a tv movie. He was still unable to get his mind off Regina. He replayed everything they'd talked about and done in and out of his car. How shy and wistful she'd looked at his parent's house. How afterwards she'd been literally shaking with her need for him. And how she'd initially fought her orgasm then surrendered herself to it so powerfully.

She'd exploded like fireworks on the Fourth of July—bright, beautiful, soaring and full of sparkle. He'd been so fucking turned on by how intensely she'd come, he'd almost come himself. But as amazing as her climax had been—and even though he'd been the one to give it to her—he couldn't wait to give her one when he was inside her. Sure, mouths and fingers and toys could get someone off, but what Regina wanted, what she needed, was to come with a cock rooted deep inside her. She needed to come the way nature had built her to come.

And so, did he.

He just had to get through and then she was his.

Light pierced Regina's eyelids, waking her. Groaning, she realized she must have forgotten to pull the blackout blinds in her hotel room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.

Her big, empty bed, which didn't need to be empty.

Robin could have been right here with her, finally sleeping after doing all kinds of wonderful things with her and to her last night.

Of course, he wasn't, and that was all her fault.

"I'm so dumb," she muttered as she fell back on the bed.

But not really, the practical voice in her head reminded her. She was right to give them some space from one another. After the events of yesterday, she needed it. She was confused. Doubting what she was doing here and even what she was going to do after she left, and that included Operation Baby.

Were Belle and Mary Margaret right? Was having a baby right now a bad idea?

No. All she had to do was remember how she'd felt at the Locksley house yesterday, watching Robin with his parents, and Chloe with Donna. She wanted that kind of relationship with a child. She wanted family, and no matter how much pleasure Robin gave her this week, he couldn't give her that.

It was up to her to make it happen.

A knock sounded at the door. Her mind already on Robin, her heart stuttered until she recalled arranging for breakfast delivery.

She brought in the tray, took a quick shower, then sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed to eat. Next to her bagel and cream cheese sat one of the local papers. She spread cream cheese over her bagel, then opened the paper to the society section.

There, smiling wide at the camera, was Robin. It was a photo of him and Zelena from that night outside that club. Zelena looked gorgeous, wild-eyed and sexier than sin, her breasts pressed up against his arm so tight her dress gaped open. Not quite a nip-slip, but close.

And there was Regina, caught in a photo-bomb behind them, her devastation and confusion readily apparent.

Regina swallowed the large lump of bagel that stuck in her throat.

She looked like her heart had been broken.

If that wasn't a wakeup call to keep her emotional distance with Robin, she didn't know what was.

A ping sounded on her phone. She grabbed it off the nightstand and read the text from the surrogacy agency. Her baby's potential father needed to reschedule their Skype interview—to a half hour from now.

She glanced around. It wouldn't take long to tidy her hotel room, but her hair was disastrous, and she needed a little makeup.

Thirty minutes later, her hair pulled back in a French twist, and clad in her best professional button-up blouse and a pencil skirt, she sat in front of her laptop, screen open, nervously rubbing her sweaty palms on her thighs. Automatically, she set her phone to vibrate. The laptop screen beeped, then the smiling face of Trey Jackson appeared.

"You must be Regina," he said.

She studied him: thick blond hair professionally styled, a button-up in light blue, and he appeared to be seated in an office of some kind. On the walls behind him were various framed certificates or diplomas. A businessman then, but not overly successful or ostentatious. Probably someone who'd be at every little league game or dance recital. Who'd play ball with his son after getting home from work, or be the carpool dad.

Not someone constantly playing the game. Always in the public eye and loving every minute of it.

Only it no longer seemed to her that Robin loved every minute of his life. He'd seemed happier throwing a ball with India and spending time with her than she'd ever seen him on stage.

Yet…

She would not think of Robin.

This moment was about Trey. And Operation Baby Daddy.

"Hello, Trey. It's so nice to meet your acquaintance." They spoke for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries—careers, where they lived, favorite movies.

A vibration from her phone indicated a new text. Thinking of Mary Margaret and how worried David was about her, she surreptitiously checked her phone.

 _Want to get naked tonight?_ It was Robin.

She couldn't help herself. She smiled even as she forced her gaze back to the computer screen, where Trey was elaborating on his days on a row team at Harvard.

Quickly, she texted back: _Sure._

 _Boring response. Text me something hot._

Trey was talking about his own childhood and Regina fought to pay attention.

"Would you agree consistency is important?" he asked.

Yes, she thought. Consistency would be great. She'd finally had an orgasm with a man's fingers and tongue inside her last night. When she and Robin got naked together tonight, she was hoping for the same result—only she wanted his cock involved. Staring at the computer screen, Regina said, "If you mean in a shared parenting arrangement, yes. I think a child should have equal time with both parents."

Trey frowned. "I meant consistency as in going to bed on time every night, even on weekends. Eating the same well-balanced diet week to week. An exact form of punishment and consequences at each home."

Eating the same diet every week? She'd go crazy if she had to do that. What fun would it be if you couldn't have pancakes for dinner every once in a while? Or a burger for breakfast? And what was that about punishment?

 _Are you wearing lace panties again?_ Robin asked.

Her cheeks flushed and her breathing escalated. She relived the moment Robin ripped her lace panties off the night before and went down on her. The fact that Trey was still frowning, studying her as if he could read her mind, made her wriggle in her seat to ease the ache steadily building between her thighs.

She couldn't imagine Robin, let alone the Robin who'd played with India and Chloe yesterday, talking about eating the same thing or planning out ways to consistently discipline his child. He was too fun. Too vibrant. Too spontaneous for that. Look what happened when she'd begged him to pull over and kiss her.

He'd acted.

He'd sensed she needed more than that.

And he'd given it to her.

Trey didn't look like he could rip a pair of panties off anyone, no matter how turned on he was. But then again, that wasn't the job he was interviewing for.

She needed to focus on Trey, not on Robin's naughty texts.

She texted Robin back anyway.

 _Cotton underwear._ She replied.

 _I don't believe you._

He shouldn't, she thought with a smile. She always wore lace panties.

 _I'm in boring business attire._

 _Nothing about you could ever be boring, Regina. Why business attire?_

 _I'm Skyping with a potential candidate._

When he didn't text back right away, she said to Trey, "I suppose we'd have to hone in on what each of us thinks is important. Make sure we're in agreement with how to raise the child. There are parenting classes—"

"I'm not taking any parenting class," Trey said. "I will be raising the child the way my parents raised me."

Regina frowned. Was she supposed to know what that meant?

 _I thought that was scheduled for later?_ Robin asked.

 _He called early._ She answered.

 _Is he everything you want?_ Robin asked.

No, she thought.

 _Not sure. He just said he'd raise the child the way his parents raised him. Which means a consistent diet and punishment._

 _He's an ass. Get rid of him. Now. If you don't do as I say, I'll punish you tonight._ Robin promised her.

She'd been thinking of getting rid of Trey-the-ass, too, but the moment Robin mentioned punishment…

No, no. Stop thinking about Robin tying you up and spanking you. Of making you feel so damn good it actually hurt. That wasn't what a normal woman planning a family would want.

No matter how fabulous it was last night or is going to be tonight, she had to think of the future. You don't have to love Trey, just make sure he'll be a good father. She wasn't going to make snap judgments.

She smiled sweetly at Trey. "I'd like to discuss what I consider important in raising a child."

 _Take off your panties. Finger your clit in a slow circle and imagine it's my tongue._ Robin texted her.

A shiver ran through her, culminating at her core, which went from hot to incinerating.

 _Stop sexting me, you pig._ Regina replied to him.

 _Take them off._

 _Will you leave me alone if I do?_ Regina asked.

He didn't respond, and she read both his silent dare and his refusal to agree to anything. It just ratcheted up her desire even more. But did she really want to risk putting a picture out there of her like that?

Regina bit her lip. It wasn't that she didn't trust Robin exactly. She'd trusted him enough to give him a blow job in a moving car. To beg him to kiss her and fuck her at the side of the road.

Her phone vibrated again.

 _I won't ever do anything to hurt you._

Regina trembled, and her knees went a little weak. Her fingers hovered over her phone before she quickly punched out: _What if I want you to hurt me in a good way?_

Almost a full minute went by before he responded.

 _Did writing that make you wet?_

 _Not wet. Wetter. Soaking._

"Regina?" She heard the male voice, but because it didn't belong to Robin, she was momentarily confused. It took all her effort to direct her attention back to her computer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just having trouble with how inflexible you seem."

"Well, you're a woman. Women follow the man's lead. I mean—" Trey leaned forward into his computer camera, close enough that his face nearly filled her screen, bringing her attention back to him and away from Robin's texts.

"I disagree."

Trey's voice brought her attention back to the computer screen. "I'll make the decisions, then. We're in agreement?"

They were in agreement if she was a complete idiot and wanted a male chauvinist pig straight from the sixties to help raise her child. If Trey was any indication, it wasn't going to be easy finding her baby daddy.

 _Regina. Panties. Pussy. Now._

She normally hated it when a man used the "p" word, but with Robin… he had a gift for knowing when to use dirty talk and when to use a more subtle hand. He had the same wonderful instincts when it came to using his body.

She couldn't help it. Couldn't stop herself. She pushed the rolling office chair back from the desk. Keeping her eyes on Trey and trying to be as discreet as possible, she pulled her skirt up, wriggled her black lace panties off, spread her thighs and, holding her phone strategically under the desk, took a picture.

Then hit SEND.

Robin had only been with Regina a few days and going to bed without her last night had been painful. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of how she'd felt and tasted. How her expression had twisted and her body had shaken from the intensity of her climax. He wanted that. Even worse, he couldn't foresee a time he didn't want more of her. More time. More sex. More of whatever he could get. She was an intoxicating bundle of contradictions, a challenge but also fun, sexy, sweet. Most of all, being with her felt natural, as though the rest of his life was some kind of sham, and he could only let down his guard and be himself when he was with her. Like when they were in the car together. Or at his parents.

What the hell was up with that?

He was still contemplating the question when he pulled up in front of the hotel and handed his keys to the valet.

He could contemplate it all night. It wasn't going to stop him from finally getting inside her.

In the elevator, he texted to let her know he was on his way. Still, he was surprised when she yanked the door open before he could knock.

He was even more surprised to see her eyes puffy and red, as if she'd been crying.

"Tonight isn't the best time for us to continue this sex thing, Robin," she said, her voice shaking, her gaze fixed to the floor by his feet.

Instead of pushing past and entering her room, he placed one hand on the doorway and leaned close. Something was up, and it didn't have anything to do with them. Did that guy on Skype something to upset her? Did he see what Regina was doing with her phone and give her a bad time about it?

No one hurt his family. Or his friends. And as he'd already established in his own mind earlier that day, Regina was his friend.

"Let me in, Regina," he said quietly.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Regina. Invite me in." He didn't take a step forward, but leaned in close enough for her to breathe in his scent. When she didn't back up, he lowered his head, touched his forehead to hers, and waited.

She didn't push him away. Didn't back up. Instead, she stood there for several moments, then whispered, "Come in."

In less than two minutes, he entered, shot the deadbolt, and ordered a bottle of California old vine zinfandel, macaroni and cheese and chocolate ice cream—his comfort foods of choice. Then he guided Regina towards the bed. Sitting with his back against the headboard, he pulled her into his arms. Regina leaned into his embrace but still avoided looking at him.

"So," he said, "we can sit here all night, and even fall asleep this way, with me holding you and you being silent, or you can tell me what's going on. It's up to you. This isn't something I'm taking control over. This is up to you, baby. But just know—I'm a good listener."

"I should have never texted you that photo while I was Skypin' with Trey—"

"You're making yourself sound like an old man wearing a raincoat and flashing innocent bystanders on the street. You're not, Regina. You're a beautiful woman with a healthy sex drive and you're not afraid to explore it. At least, not when you trust yourself and the man you're with."

A sob caught in her throat and his chest ached with her pain.

"Why can't I get turned on in bed, with candlelight and a great guy? Why do I need a clit ring and pole dancing and blowing you in the car where people on the road can see I have a cock in my mouth? Why do I need kink? Why can't I be normal?"

There. There was her truth. She didn't think she was normal. Because of how hard it was for her to orgasm with a man and because of what it took to get her close. This was about her wanting to have a baby, so she wouldn't be alone, yes, but also so she could be normal. This was about her not realizing how fucking amazing she was. How beautiful her sexuality was. He pulled her in tight and let her silently sob until the soft cotton of his button-down shirt lay damp against his chest.

"Don't let someone like your exes have that kind of power over you. You've got to be proud of who you are and own it."

She nodded, then pulled back slightly to look at him. "Do you believe that about yourself or just about others?"

"What?"

"Do you love being a performer so much that it's worth giving up having a dog like India?"

He frowned and released her. "I enjoy being a performer. And I have responsibilities to others. I have an intense lifestyle that doesn't make having a dog practical."

"That's not what I asked. Do you love your job enough that it's worth the sacrifices you're making?"

"What other sacrifices are you talking about?"

"You tell me."

"I would, but there aren't any. This is the life I want. I only have to worry about myself. I get to do what I want. With who I want. For how long I want. Then when I'm ready to move on, I do. Can't get much better than that."

She closed her eyes, as if his words landed a physical blow. "That doesn't sound like someone who wants to be a parent someday."

"When the time is right for me to be a parent, I'll know. It's not now and I'm not going to rush things just to prove I can be a good parent or have a wonderful family someday."

"So, you think that's what I'm doing?" She stood, distancing herself further. At that moment, that's what he wanted too.

"You already know it is, Regina."

"Thank you for being so sweet but I think you should leave. Like I said, I'm not really in the mood for sex. And that goes double now."

He clenched his teeth in frustration. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to make you feel worse."

"I butted into your business when I have no right to. We're not even friends. We're just fuck buddies, and ones with an upcoming expiration date."

He froze. "We're not friends?"

"Well…"

He got to his feet. "I guess I was thinking differently." He strode towards the door but turned to her before opening it. "I consider you my friend, Regina, and I was hoping that would continue past this week. I wasn't lying when I said you were amazing. Everything about you is special. When you find the right guy, making love in a bed with candlelight will do it for you. You just have to believe it will happen." He opened the door, pausing when she called his name.

"I think you're special, too. I didn't mean to imply you aren't."

His mouth twisted bitterly. "No matter how special you think I am, you don't even consider us friends."

"I misspoke—"

She hadn't. She'd spoken the truth. Her truth. "That's understandable. You're tired. And frankly, so am I. So tired I think I could sleep for years."

"Stay, Robin. We don't have to have sex. You said we could sleep together. Let's talk first and then—"

She looked so upset he couldn't help himself. He strode back to her and tipped her chin up with the touch of a finger. Gently, he gave her a soft. "It's okay, Regina. Just get some sleep."

"Did Robin Locksley just tell the woman he's vowed to give an orgasm to in every way possible to go to sleep?" She tried to joke, but it was clear from her expression she still felt bad for saying they weren't friends.

The truth hurt, right?

"Like I said, get some rest, Regina. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left. But when he did, he leaned back against the closed door. It was several minutes before he felt capable of moving. And several minutes after that before he knew what he needed to do.

The next day, Mary Margaret called. After reassuring Regina she was fine, and she'd enjoyed a wonderful day with David, she asked Regina to come over. Since Regina hadn't heard from Robin and he hadn't returned her calls or texts, Regina jumped at the chance. Now she was sitting on Mary Margaret's couch, carefully folding freshly laundered onesies. So tiny, so soft… just the sight and touch of the little pieces of baby clothes made her insides tug with longing.

Her biological clock was ticking all right.

And at the same time, every time she thought of Robin, she either felt aroused or guilty. Or aroused and guilty. She'd hurt his feelings last night when she'd said they weren't friends. But didn't he realize no sane single woman would want to be just friends, unless, like Mary Margaret, she had a dream man of her own that looked exactly like him?

"And you're sure, even once you have the baby, you don't want to go back to work? Perhaps take an extended leave of absence rather than give up your job altogether?"

Mary Margaret's words caused a jolt to go through her. She'd referred to "the baby" as if he or she was a foregone conclusion, which was her tacit way of telling Regina she was going to support her in her plan. She smiled at her friend and blinked back the sting of tears in her eyes.

Mary Margaret covered Regina's hand with one of her own. "You've always supported Belle and I, no matter what we were pursuing. I'm going to do the same for you. And I'm excited our babies will only be a year or two behind one another. I just wish…"

"What?"

"I just wish I knew you were going to be happy in your love life, too. But you're right. It'll come. And who knows, the right man might be under your nose already."

Which was Mary Margaret's subtle way of prodding her for information about Robin. Not that she knew what Regina and he had been doing. Robin had promised to keep what they were doing a secret and she trusted him to do that. But Mary Margaret wasn't stupid. She knew Robin tracked Regina down at that bar two nights ago and that immediately afterwards Regina had extended her trip. Mary Margaret wasn't going to pressure Regina for information, but she was clearly jonesing for her friend and brother-in-law to get together, as in fall in love, not just have sex.

For a moment, Regina opened herself to the fantasy of being in a committed relationship with Robin. Of having a child with him. A child who would love her from day one. The latter, at least, was possible.

A child she wouldn't have to fear would get bored with her and leave, or make every day a dream come true only to die…

She mentally winced. She knew what her thoughts meant. That she was a coward. But they also made her practical.

If her parents hadn't waited so long to have her, they could have watched her in dance recitals in grade school. Celebrated with her at her high school and college graduations. Been there to hold her and let her cry with her first heartbreak.

But time had cost not just them, but her all those opportunities. All those years she could have loved and been loved in return.

She didn't want to make the same mistake her mama and daddy had—holding back on having a child until age compromised everything. Now was the time. The time to build her own family, no matter what form it took.

She looked at Mary Margaret's round belly, then stroked the pile of baby clothes next to her. Trey What's-his-Name had been a dud, but the agency promised other candidates. Hopefully not all the men interested would be as sanctimonious.

A sudden gasp from Mary Margaret made Regina whip her head around. Her friend stood in the middle of the living room, one hand clutched tight to her belly, the other gripping the back of a chair. Her eyes were closed, and she wore an intense grimace.

Regina's heart stuttered against her ribs. She stood and rushed to Mary Margaret. "Oh, God. Are you in labor?"

"I can't be," Mary Margaret said, eyes still closed. "I'm not due for another two months. It's probably just false labor."

"Here, let me help you to the couch." Regina slid her hand under Mary Margaret's elbow and guided her to where she'd just been sitting.

Almost ten minutes after that, Mary Margaret gasped again, and this time her face went white. Her gasp was followed by a guttural growl.

When she'd calmed, Regina called the hospital and explained what was happening. The nurse told her to come in if the contractions continued.

"I'm sure I'm fine. My water hasn't broken," Mary Margaret said. Another contraction took her. Then another. She let out a loud groan and screwed her eyes shut.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Now." Regina found her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Braxton Hicks. I'm sure that's what this is. But maybe it's time to call David." Mary Margaret was pale, her expression scared.

Finally! She'd wanted to call David twenty minutes ago, but Mary Margaret had refused. With shaking hands, she flipped to David's cell number and hit dial. After four rings, the call went to voicemail. She left a brief message that she was taking his wife to the hospital because of what could be preterm labor.

Thirty minutes later, Regina paced next to Mary Margaret, who lay in a hospital bed, covered in monitoring equipment. They still hadn't heard from David. The equipment showed the babies were fine, but the doctor hadn't said whether this was false labor or premature contractions.

"Are you sure you don't know where your husband is?" Regina asked, forcing tension from her voice. No sense in freaking out an already slightly freaked Mary Margaret. She sat next to her friend, stroking her arm in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

"He had an appointment, that's all I know."

Mary Margaret gasped in pain again. Regina swept her gaze to the monitors—another contraction.

Maybe Robin would know where his brother was.

She pulled her phone out and found his number. The naughty texts from yesterday were still there, but she ignored them. Robin didn't answer either, but she left a detailed message, letting him know Mary Margaret was in the hospital and that she couldn't get ahold of his brother.

Moments later, Mary Margaret's doctor arrived and explained she was going to administer meds to stop her contractions. She also said not to worry. That Mary Margaret and the babies were doing fine and weren't in danger.

It was almost an hour before her cell rang. She cast a quick glance at the caller ID: Robin.

When she answered the call, he didn't wait for her to speak. "David there?"

"We haven't been able to reach him."

"I have no clue where he is. How's Mary Margaret?" His voice was tight and rough. Throaty, as though full of emotion.

"She's fine. The doctor put her on medication to stop the contractions."

"The babies?"

Regina blew out a puff of air. "The babies are fine, too. Heart rates are normal, and everything looked good on the ultrasound. They're sleeping through the whole thing. Where are you?"

"I was in a meeting with my manager."

"Well go back then."

"Fuck that. I'll be there as soon as I can."

His vehemence caught her off-guard. "That's not necessary."

"Screw what's necessary. You focus on Mary Margaret and I'll keep trying to get ahold of my brother on my way over."

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Still early afternoon. She knew that this meeting with his manager Adam was very important.

"Robin, we're fine on our own. You don't have to come. Don't jeopardize your career for something we don't even know is serious or not."

"Regina, the last thing I give a fuck about right now is my career. I'm certainly not going to be MIA when Mary Margaret's in the hospital and pregnant with my future nieces or nephews. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Robin clicked out of the call, leaving Regina to stare blankly at the phone. Robin rushing over to the hospital wasn't what she'd anticipated. She'd thought he'd make a couple of calls, put out a couple of texts, not walk away from the negotiating table.

Again, it proved how little she knew about Robin and how much she'd underestimated him.

She turned to Mary Margaret. "Robin doesn't know where David is, but he's going to find him. He'll be here soon."

Robin punched the button in the hospital elevator, his thoughts split between worry for Mary Margaret and anger at Regina. Since Regina assured him Mary Margaret was going to be fine, anger was winning out. He'd do anything for his family. Why didn't Regina see that? How could she doubt for even a second that he'd drop everything the minute he heard Mary Margaret was in the hospital?

The fact she could think that made him even more determined to end things with her. He'd given her what she wanted so why risk exposing himself to yet more evidence of her low opinion of him?

Quickly, he found Mary Margaret's room. When he saw her, his heart slowed. She was pale and had a limp arm wrapped around her belly, but she and Regina were smiling. She smiled even harder when she saw him, holding out her arms.

Regina smiled, too, but her smile faded when Robin didn't reciprocate. She stood, giving up her spot next to Mary Margaret on the bed.

Robin hugged Mary Margaret, pulled back then kissed her forehead.

"Thank God you're okay." Gently, he laid his palm on the bulge of Mary Margaret's stomach through her hospital gown and bed sheet. "Hey, babies."

Mary Margaret covered his hand with hers. "Robin, you didn't need to come. The doctor has already given me something to stop the contractions."

"You're my sister now," Robin said with a frown, acutely aware of how rough his voice had grown. "Even if you weren't, you're my friend. You know I'd be here."

Regina sucked in a breath. When he glanced up, her expression was stiff. Hurt.

Robin sighed and shook his head slightly in apology. In case she didn't get the message, he said, "Hi Regina. Thanks for watching over Mary Margaret."

"No need to thank me," she said. "She's my best friend."

Mary Margaret flashed Regina another smile before turning back to Robin. "Regina said you were in the middle of meeting with Adam. I'd hate for you to lose the theater because of me."

"That's not going to happen." He pulled out his cell phone. Saw an unseen message and several missed calls from David. "David—"

"He called a few minutes ago and is on his way," Mary Margaret said.

"Where was—?"

"Mary Margaret!"

His brother's voice sounded behind him.

Robin spun around to see David rushing through the doorway, his face pale and haggard, eyes frantic. "Mary Margaret," he whispered, his gaze fixed on the face of his wife.

"I'm okay, sweetie. And the babies are okay, too."

Now it was Robin who stood, making room for David to sit on the bed.

Just as Robin had done, David placed his hand on his wife's protruding stomach and gently caressed it. After leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he cast a glance around the room, taking in the beeping monitors and the IV in Mary Margaret's arm. "You said on the phone the doctor gave you meds to stop the contractions. You haven't had any more pain?"

"Absolutely none."

Robin felt the air go in and out of his lungs more easily and he noticed David's shoulders relax. Still, the fact he hadn't been able to reach his brother during a medical emergency pissed him off. "Where the hell were you, David? Why weren't you with Mary Margaret?"

His brother frowned. "I was out looking for you another manager."

"Your wife was probably in preterm labor, you dickhead."

"You can't think I would've left if I thought there was a chance in hell of her—"

"David, Robin didn't mean to imply that," Regina said quietly. She moved next to Robin. "He knows how much you love Mary Margaret." Although she didn't take Robin's hand, she stood close enough that he could feel her pressing against his side. She was taking his back, he realized. "He was just frantic when he couldn't reach you. We all were."

David took a deep breath and turned to his wife. "Baby, I thought I was just a phone call away. I wasn't that far—just about two miles. I didn't realize there was no cell service in the theater. I should have checked to make sure. I am so, so sorry."

Mary Margaret laughed, the sound light and sweet. She stroked her husband's cheek. "You're here now. That's all that matters. Besides, Regina was with me. She knew exactly what to do. I was in excellent hands."

Robin didn't hesitate. He reached down and took Regina's hand.

He hoped the gesture conveyed everything he wanted it to, including that he was sorry. That he admired her for being such a sweet and loyal friend to Mary Margaret. That he thought she was an incredible woman, and would be an amazing mother—he just wanted her to wait until the time and the man was right.

She looked at him with uncertainty then smiled and leaned in closer. Relief made him slightly dizzy.

When he looked up, both David and Mary Margaret were staring at their joined hands.

Remembering his promise to keep their arrangement a secret, Robin let go and took several steps away from her.

Regina said something to Mary Margaret and he looked at her again.

All day he'd planned what he'd say to her. How he'd tell her they were over. The thought of doing so had seemed difficult before. It seemed almost impossible now.

A rush of emotion swirled through him as he gazed at her. Awareness. Attraction. Respect. Longing.

That was a complication he didn't like. He'd started to care far too much about what Regina thought of him, and he wasn't big on being disappointed. In her eyes, he'd never be a man worthy enough to build a life with.

A bustling sounded at the doorway and he turned to see a doctor in a white coat, stethoscope around her neck and a chart in her hands, entering Mary Margaret's room.

After introducing herself to Mary Margaret and David and getting their permission to speak in front of Robin and Regina, the doctor flipped through the chart.

"You were definitely in preterm labor," Dr. Ellis said.

"Meaning?" David asked.

"Mary Margaret's body thinks it's ready to have the babies. We've put her on medication but I'm going to recommend she stays in the hospital for the next few days while we get her stabilized."

After the doctor left, Regina breathed in deeply, the scent of cleanser reminding her where she was, as though the beeping monitors weren't proof enough. Thank God, she'd been there to help Mary Margaret get to the hospital. And thank God David showed up. Even though she'd been handling things and trying to hold it together beforehand, Mary Margaret had seemed to relax substantially once her husband appeared in the doorway.

It wasn't lost on Regina that she'd been hiding her own anxiety and stress, but felt immeasurably better after Robin stormed into the room, even with his brooding expression and fisted hands, and the way he initially ignored her.

Now Robin and David spoke quietly, making arrangements for Mary Margaret's stay in the hospital. Watching them, she remembered her conversation with Robin about whether she'd want two men to pleasure her. She doubted she'd ever actually do it, but the fantasy was hot as hell. The only thing hotter than imagining being taken by two men was imagining being taken by Robin and his brother.

There'd be two pairs of blue eyes to gaze into. Two sets of strong hands. Two muscled chests to caress and mouths to kiss. Two…

Robin glanced up and cocked a questioning brow at her. Flushing, Regina looked away.

Mortification swept through her. What was wrong with her? Mary Margaret was in the hospital and here she was fantasizing about her friend's husband doing her right along with Robin.

She was a horrible, horrible person.

With her friend's pregnancy at risk, her quest for an orgasm, even if it had been partially achieved, seemed all the more ridiculous.

More than ever, the scare they'd all had tonight proved what mattered most was family. It was also a reminder that she'd wronged Robin by doubting he could be more than a good lover.

Time and again, she'd told herself he was the man the media presented to the world—the man he presented to the media.

A playboy.

A bad boy.

Hell, he'd even called himself those things.

But those monikers weren't accurate. No, Robin may have dated numerous women, and may have used the media's attention to pump up his own reputation, but deep down, his family came first. He cared deeply—about his mother, his father, his brother, and now his sister-in-law and soon-to-be-born nieces or nephews.

She watched Robin reach out and stroke a strand of hair behind Mary Margaret's ears. Mary Margaret was right. If the way he treated his parents, David and Mary Margaret, and yes, Regina, was any indication, Robin was going to make a wonderful husband and father someday.

It just sucked that it wouldn't be with her.

That meant she needed to stop wasting their time. She needed to push forward with her plan. When the time was right, she'd tell Robin. Let him know he was off the hook.

"What can we do, Regina and I?" Robin asked David.

Regina started. That Robin included her in his question surprised her. He'd referred to them as a "we," reinforcing the conclusion David and Mary Margaret would have jumped to when he'd reached out and held her hand.

They weren't a "we." Not an "us." And yet when she glanced at him, she realized he was staring at her as if the word "we" was on purpose.

She cleared her throat. "Yes… What do you need done? I'm happy to help."

David ran a hand through his hair. "I can't think of anything."

Mary Margaret jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. "Uh… hello? Nursery. Cribs. Disaster zone?"

David flashed her a grin, then turned to Robin. "I started the project yesterday, but I was distracted by my beautiful wife. The pieces are still all over the nursery. Do you think you and Regina could put cribs together?"

Robin looked at Regina. "Do you know how to use those weird hex screwdriver things?"

She couldn't help it—she giggled. "I think between the two of us, we can figure out how to put together a couple of cribs. After all, neither of us has a beautiful wife to distract us."

Something dark flashed in Robin's eyes, then was gone. "We'll do it," he said to David. "Need anything else?"

"We need bedding for the babies, too," Mary Margaret said. "I have a bunch of clothes and diapers, but other than the quilts, no sheets or blankets."

"We'll take care of that once we're done with the cribs." He bent to give Mary Margaret a light kiss on the cheek. "And we'll be back later tonight to check on you."

Another use of the word "we," Regina noted. An odd tingle shot up her tummy and into her chest. In past relationships, the use of the word "we" had signaled a turning point—a moment when the relationship deepened from dating to a full-on connection. Was Robin even aware of what he was saying or how it could be construed?

She gave herself a mental head-shake. She was reading way too much into a casual use of a pronoun. She may have finally admitted Robin had much more depth than she'd originally given him credit for, but that didn't change anything. He'd offered to give her orgasms in a variety of ways. He seemed to like her and enjoy her company. But he'd liked and enjoyed the company of many, many women over the years, and he'd continue to do so.

The house was quiet—too quiet, Regina thought as she and Robin walked into Mary Margaret and David's place. The ticking of a clock in the kitchen was the only sound. Eerie, given that hours earlier her and Mary Margaret's laughter had filled the small home.

"I'll probably need your help," Robin said, bumping into her as she came to a stop in the doorway of the nursery.

The room was a disaster. Crumpled instructions were scattered on the floor, as were slats, boards, screws and nuts. She nudged a board with her foot. "No problem, I'm happy to help. Looks like David left us a bit of a mess," she said. "I imagine it would be hard to put a crib together with just one person."

Robin barked out a quick laugh. "Yeah, especially when that one person is me."

She glanced at him and was surprised to see his face lined with tension instead of humor, the way she'd anticipated. "What do you mean?"

"When it comes to inanimate objects, I'm great with my hands once something's built, but…" He shrugged. "Good thing I'm just the looks of the two of us or we'd be stuck with just cards and scarves rather than the intricate stuff David creates."

"Robin," she said quietly. "You're not just a sexy and good-looking guy. You're every bit as talented as David. I'm ashamed if I ever implied otherwise…"

He stiffened, and his eyes widened before his expression went blank. "Thanks. Now, how do we get started?" He focused on the crib parts, picking up a piece at random.

He's insecure and afraid, she realized. Just as insecure and afraid as I am. How is that possible?

"Robin—" She stopped when he shook his head.

"Regina," he said. "I think, despite what you said the other day, you know we're friends. So, given we're friends, let's just focus on the cribs, yeah?"

She wanted to shout no. She wanted to insist they talk about him and her and how much she liked him and how, if she thought it was really possible, she'd want to be more than his friend. Much, much more. Instead, she picked up the crib assembly instructions. "Here, take this and see what you can puzzle out. I'll gather up the hardware."

"Hardware?"

"Nuts. Bolts. Those hex screwdriver things you mentioned."

"Gotcha. I get the wood and you get to screw."

She laughed.

Five minutes later, Regina watched as Robin studied the lengths of wood and the plethora of metal bits she'd carefully placed in front of him, explaining where they all went and how to use the hex driver. He held up two identical screws. "What the fuck? Didn't I already do this step?"

"Problems?" Regina asked, secretly pleased at how out of sorts Robin seemed and how willing he was to let her see that. She suspected that wouldn't be the case with just anyone.

He pretended to look indignant. "Of course not."

Without being asked, Regina came over and started to help him assemble the crib. He'd admitted how bad he was at building things. Apparently, that hadn't been much of an exaggeration.

After a few minutes of them working silently, Robin cleared his throat. "So, we never really talked about that Skype conversation you had earlier. Still determined to go through with Operation Baby?"

Tension tightened her spine. She wasn't so sure she was, but he didn't need to know that. "I really don't want to argue with you about it, Robin."

"I don't want to argue either. I'm really interested. Maybe… maybe I can even help."

"Help?" Her hands froze, then she moved again, carefully laying out the odds and ends that confused Robin to no end.

He shrugged. "Sure. I mean… I know guys…"

"You know guys…" What did he mean?

He cleared his throat again, obviously uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, but apparently willing to persevere. "I mean, men who might want to make a family. Men maybe a bit more your style."

"You're pimping me out?"

She was joking, but when Robin slapped a crib part to the ground and furrowed his brow, she worried he'd taken her seriously.

"Are you still determined to find someone to co-parent with, or has that changed at all?"

"Changed, how?" Now she was really confused. What was it Robin was asking? How did the conversation come to this place?

"I mean, have you reconsidered waiting for more? Love. Romance. In addition to…" He waved his hand, but this time she didn't even smile at their private joke. When she just stared at him, he blew out a sharp breath. "Never mind. Let's just get these damned cribs put together—and safely, might I add—and get to the baby store. Don't we need to buy bedding? That's a thing, right? A baby thing?"

She hesitated, wondering if Robin's questions could possibly be motivated by self-interest in finding love and romance and passion with her? But that kind of thinking was just heartbreak waiting to happen.

"I'm going to contact the agency," she said, "and explain how Trey wasn't anywhere close to what I wanted in a father for my child. But I'll admit, talking to him, it's given me second thoughts about having a baby with a stranger." How practical her plan had seemed when she'd first come up with it.

What would it be like to get pregnant by a man she loved? What would it be like to have the father of her children rush to her bedside when labor started, to kiss her belly and brush her hair from her face? How wonderful would it be if that man was Robin?

"Regina?"

She realized she'd zoned out, staring out the windows at the darkened sky. Flashing a quick glance at Robin, she noticed how intently he stared at her—as if he'd somehow entered into her mind and had heard her thoughts. But if he'd done that, surely, he'd be laughing himself silly. "Maybe you all have been right. I searched for years to find the right man to give me an orgasm. How could I possibility think it would be easy to find an intelligent, educated, career-oriented man who wants a child but not the hassle of a relationship with the child's mom, beyond parenting?" She shook her head. "Sometimes I think I really am a slice short of an apple pie.""

His expression turned fierce. "Hey stop it. You're not a slice short of anything. You just want to be happy and fulfilled, and you're willing to put your heart into it and take risks. That's admirable." His expression twisted. "Not many people do that."

"You do."

Once again, his expression went blank and for the first time, she realized how much practice he had at doing it. At performing in general. He was good at turning on and off, and concealing his feelings.

She didn't mean to, but she kept hurting him. "Do you want the love and family that David and Mary Margaret are building together? Because sometimes it seems like you do, and maybe you don't think you can have it. Kind of how you accepted not being able to watch India while your parents are gone."

"It's not the same thing. I—oh shit. My parents. I've got to call them. Tell them what's going on."

"Won't they just worry?"

"It's Mary Margaret," he said simply.

She nodded. "Right."

He got to his feet, pulled out his phone, then hesitated. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I enjoy talking to you. I want to keep doing it." His mouth twisted wryly. "Among other things, of course. Can we continue this conversation later?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, I'd like that, Robin."

Robin left the nursery to call his parents and was back within ten minutes.

"Are they already on a flight back?"

"I convinced them to wait until we have more information from the doctor." He rubbed his hands together. "So, let's get these cribs together."

She turned back to the crib parts, stiffening when he said, "Unless you want to tell me why you blushed so hard when you were looking at David and me at the hospital earlier?"

Her back to him, she closed her eyes before pasting a smile on her face and turning around. She handed him two blocks of wood and several screws.

He laughed.

She didn't.

But she smiled for a good long time as they got to work.

A few hours later, Regina stood with her jaw just about to her knees while Robin covered the baby store counter with items. Not just sheets and blankets but rattles and teething toys and board books. With each article he placed on the counter, he smiled as if seeing himself playing with the babies or reading them the books.

As they loaded up the car, Robin turned to Regina, he reached out, cupping her chin in his hand. She caught her breath and held it, heard the pounding in her ears as her heart rate intensified. Robin pulled her closer to him until their hips touched. Her hands found his arms.

And then he kissed her.

Deep.

Long.

Hard.

There, on the side of the street, in front of the baby boutique, Robin kissed Regina with the tenderness of a lover.

Not a tomcat.

Not a bad boy.

But a man capable of putting his family before his career.

A man who loved his parents, who wanted a dog, and who made her feel whole.

A man capable of making all of Regina's dreams come true, whether he wanted to or not.

After dropping off the baby supplies, Regina and Robin stopped by the hospital to check on Mary Margaret, who was resting peacefully with David by her side. For over an hour, Regina talked with her friends, noticing how Robin, who sat beside her, couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. Whether it was to stroke her hair or rub her back or hold her hand, he didn't seem to care what message he might be communicating, either to her, Mary Margaret or David.

And what he was communicating was that he cared for Regina and enjoyed her company.

It began to dawn on Regina that not only had she been wrong about what kind of man Robin was, but maybe she'd been wrong about whether he'd want to build something even more special than friendship with her.

Suddenly, there was no longer a doubt in her mind it was what she wanted.

As they walked to the hospital parking lot after saying their goodbyes, Regina stopped beside Robin's car, took a deep breath and said, "In case you're interested, I want more than just an orgasm from you."

Robin tilted his head to the side and frowned. "You mean you're considering me for the position of your baby's father?"

"No," she said quickly, wincing when he frowned and his eyes blazed. "Not that you wouldn't make a wonderful father. But I need to think about some things. Put my baby plan on hold."

His shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "Why?"

"I want a family. A baby. Sooner than later."

"Is there a 'but' coming?"

"But I think I was rushing into having a baby because I was lonely. All my life I've just wanted to be normal. My parents died when I was ten. My body refused to give me an orgasm with a man. Not normal. And I guess I saw the same thing happening down the line with a family. I was so afraid I wouldn't find the right man that I wanted to skip over any pressure to do so."

"And now?"

She glanced away but forced herself to say, "Now I'm thinking I've found the right man after all."

He folded his arms across his quest. Not encouraging. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's actually not that sudden," she said. "I've always liked you, but your reputation scared me. It still does. But if you feel the same way, if you want to give us a try beyond sex… I don't know, maybe we can run us up a flag pole and see what salutes."

He failed to crack a smile. "Say it straight."

"What?" I've made a mistake. He's just standing there, when he has to know how hard this is.

But maybe that's what he needs. To know someone cares enough, wants him enough, to get through a little discomfort to get him.

"Tell me exactly what you're saying so there can't be any confusion."

"I'm saying, I want to get to know you better. I want to spend time with you. A lot more time. I'm saying if you gave me a chance, it would be easy to fall in love with you." She resisted glancing away at her discomfort. "I know that sounds silly. We've only been hanging out a few days but—" Her gaze darted to the sidewalk at her feet.

"Eyes on me, Regina."

When she raised her head, he was finally smiling. "It's not silly."

"Then what is it?"

He strode toward her. "It's fucking fantastic." Gripping her arms, he pulled her into his body, so the breath whooshed out of her. He hugged her tight, then pulled back and kissed her deeply. "Do I look scared to you?" he asked after he raised his head.

"You look happy."

And she felt happy. Still stunned by the knowledge Robin actually wanted more from her than just sex. Even if it didn't last long, she was takin' the ride.

"You say that now, but wait until I get you back to my place."

"What will I be saying then?"

"For starters, how about Please, More, Harder, and Please."

She giggled, feeling more carefree than she could ever remember. "You said please more than once."

"So will you. Now please, can we get in the car so we can get started?"

She nodded, then clasped his hands in hers. "We can go back to your place and just talk all night. If that's what it takes to prove I respect you and think of you as more than just a sex object, then definitely."

He raised their hands and kissed hers. "If I say thank you for the offer but now that I know you want more, I'm more than happy for you to think of me as a sex object, will that be okay?"

"To quote someone awesome I know, that would be fucking fantastic."

The drive from the hospital to Robin's condo was significantly different than the drive to his parents' house. Shorter, of course, but almost transcendent, as though they were traveling in their own private bubble. As he drove, Robin never stopped touching Regina, whether it was holding her hand or caressing her thigh while they were moving, or pulling her in for a kiss every time they stopped at a red light.

She began to crave those brief stops far more than she'd ever thought possible.

She wanted them to hit every red light in Montreal just, so she could experience an endless variety of Robin's kisses, from sweet to blazing hot. She liked that he kept her guessing about what was coming, never knowing if this time he'd nip her lip or plunge his tongue in her mouth or tease her with the barest of forays. The silence in the car added to the intimate atmosphere. Regina felt drugged on the look, the smell and taste of him.

She'd never ached this badly for a man.

She was confident she'd never feel this way about another man again.

And she hoped she wouldn't have the chance to find out.

The next time Robin stopped, Regina decided to take the kind of kiss she wanted, and it was full-throttle. When she pulled back, Robin looked as dazed as she felt. She turned towards the windshield, expecting to see a green light and angry drivers barreling around them. Instead, they were pulled up in front of Robin's condo.

"You didn't tell me we were here."

"You kind of distracted me."

"Just kind of?"

"Let's go inside and I'll let you definitely distract me. Sound good?"

"Depends. Does anything go?"

"Baby, when it comes to you, I want everything. And I'm more than prepared to return the favor."

At Robin's words, Regina's eyes actually glazed over. With a muttered curse, he got out of the car, opened her door and helped her out. As soon as they were inside, she dropped her purse and he pushed her up against the door. Hands clamped on her hips, he took her mouth even as he shook with the intensity of his feelings. He could barely believe she was here, not just in his arms but in his life, wanting more from him than just sex.

Their tongues tangled, and her hips undulated against him in an uninhibited display of desire. He wanted to rip off their clothes and nail her against the door. Hammer into her. Fuck her until he got her out of his system and then do it all over again.

And he would.

But first he was going to give her something else. Something he'd never given a woman before.

He was going to give her all of him exactly the way she needed it. And that was going to require a little more finesse. He pulled away, smiling when her mouth followed his and she linked her fingers behind his neck, refusing to let him go. He rewarded her by cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples, wishing he could make their clothes disappear on command so he could get to the delicate piercings that drove him fucking insane.

When he finally tore his mouth from hers, she lifted her lashes and stared at him in confusion, her cheeks flushed and her breathing ragged. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because we're going upstairs, and while I'd normally carry you there, I need you to stay here while I take care of a few things." Her eyes instantly rounded, and he smothered a laugh, picturing the wild assortment of things that must be running through her mind. "Don't worry. You already told me you're not into whips and chains."

She bit her lip. "If that's what you like… "

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's just start with you and me tonight."

She shivered at his implication they'd be working their way to other things. With a smile and sigh, she leaned back against the door.

"Give me a few minutes and then come up," he said.

She nodded, and he headed upstairs to his bedroom. He immediately opened his closet and pulled out the box he used to hold various shit he accumulated over the years, mainly things his mom and Mary Margaret gave him, and he was too sentimental to throw out. He grinned as he grabbed several scented candles, then tossed the box back onto the shelf. Lighting the candles, he positioned them next to the bed.

Regina wanted to have sex in a bed with lit candles around her. He was giving her that. But that was the only bit of 'normalcy' he was going to allow her. Fuck normal. He wanted Regina, kink and all, challenging him and making him work for everything she could give him.

Hearing a noise, he turned. Regina stood in the doorway, eyes wide with disbelief. "Robin?" She blinked a couple of times, her voice rough with emotion.

He strode up to her and swung her into his arms. "I know it's just a few feet, but I've wanted to carry you like this for a hell of a long time," he said. Bending, he kissed her as he walked. Then he gently lowered her.

He slipped her shirt over her head then undressed the rest of her, thoroughly kissing each patch of exposed skin before baring the next. He spent a long time at her breasts, sucking her nipples hard and tonguing her piercings until she was shifting restlessly, alternately pulling him into her body and pushing at his shoulders, not wanting him to stop but also wanting him to move on.

He urged her onto her stomach, kissing down her spine from all the way down to the small of her back, biting her butt cheek slightly. She turned over to face him and he lowered his head, kissing her again and again. "Undress me," he said even as he unsnapped her jeans and began to tug them down her legs. Eagerly, she obeyed.

Soon they were both naked and he was kneeling next to her. He felt his expression turn savage as he took her in. Her tousled hair, beautiful eyes, and puffy lips. Her tight pink nipples.

"Fucking beautiful," he growled. He gripped his cock and pumped it several times, once again overcome by the need to shove himself inside her but still fighting it. She watched and lifted her hands to cup her breasts, fingers closing around her piercings to delicately tug.

His breath froze in his chest.

"Spread your legs for me," he said. "Show me your cunt."

Her body jerked and her eyes went round but she immediately obeyed, spreading her bent knees wide so he could see her slick pink lips and the tiny hoop piercing the hood of her clit. His fist picked up speed and his mouth began to water. Abruptly, he covered her body with his, fists braced into the mattress as he took her mouth. When she was lost in his kiss, tongue dueling with his for dominance, he lowered himself so his chest pressed into hers and his hips forced her thighs even farther apart. She gave a keening cry as her tight little nipples stabbed into his chest.

He ripped his mouth away. "Jesus, you're hot, Regina. I bet you're so hot between your legs you'd burn me if I touched you."

"I am. I will. Please, Robin. Touch me. Lick me."

He smoothed his palm over her hair and teased, "I am touching you."

"No," she said. "Touch me like you mean it. Like you need me. Like you'll starve without me."

"I have been starving without you. It's only been the past few days I've felt sated. Even if all we did was talk, you've given me more than any other woman ever has."

Joy sparkled in her eyes and he managed to smile at her before they kissed again. When her breathing grew ragged, he pulled back. His mouth latched on to her turgid nipple even as he dipped his fingers into the wet slit between her thighs. A smothered cry tore from her chest.

God, she was so wet. He inserted a finger inside her, then two, and her engorged flesh hugged him. Adrenaline raced through him. Using his thumb, he rubbed circles around her clit, occasionally flicking her piercing. Beneath him, her body jerked again and again, performing a sexy little dance he was orchestrating. Unable to resist, he released her nipple with a soft pop, withdrew his hand from between her legs, and touched her lower lip, forcing her to taste herself. Her tongue immediately came out to swipe at him. Gently, he pushed two fingers into her mouth, and she sucked them. He shuddered, feeling the suction in his cock.

With his free hand, he cupped her breasts. Then he kissed his way down her body, nudging her legs farther and farther apart before settling one over each of his shoulders.

Gently, he caught her clit ring between his teeth and tugged.

She hissed and buried her hands in his hair. "Robin….. That feels so good."

"The pleasure's just begun, Regina," he said.

Then he went to work to prove it to her.

Robin's tongue swirled and probed her moist flesh, and Regina could barely contain the scream rising in her throat. She suspected once she started screaming, she wouldn't be able to stop. His hard body, his wicked mouth, his talented fingers—they were all driving her out of her mind with desire. And every time her eyes caught on the flickering candles surrounding his bed, her desire ratcheted up several notches, as did her affection for him.

He remembered what she'd said about wanting to have sex in a bed with candlelight. This man, this playboy who could have any woman he wanted, was taking the time to give her not only what her body needed, but what her heart did, too.

Right then and there, she fell in love with him and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying it.

When he sucked her clit, she clutched the bed linens beneath her and writhed. The tension built inside her and she held her breath, knowing the pleasure he was giving her was too intense to last much longer. But she needed it to last. She needed to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

She tugged on his hair. "Robin, wait."

His hands moved from her breasts to cup her ass, lifting her higher as he continued to eat her out. She felt the beginnings of an orgasm twitch through her and pushed it back.

He lifted his head. "Stop fighting it, Regina. I want you to come in my mouth."

"I want that, too. But right now, I want to come with you inside me. Please, Robin. You said you'd give me that and I need it."

He stared at her, blue eyes burning bright, then his hands clamped around her hips. She let out a surprised squeal when he flipped their positions. She blinked when she found herself straddling his gorgeous body. "Then take me, Regina. Take all of me."

She grinned at the challenge in his voice, then she took him.

She started with his nipples, laving and sucking the flat brown disks even as she cupped his balls and he stroked her back, whispering how sexy she was. How badly he wanted to fuck her. How he couldn't wait until she shuddered and came.

With a soft moan, she kissed her way down his muscled chest, rigid stomach and lean hips. Then her mouth covered the flared, engorged crest of his cock. Pleasure seemed to dance across his body as she blew him, alternating between soft sucks and deep pulls that took him down her throat. He shouted and bucked several times, almost making her gag, but she kept at it, remembering how his muscles had tightened before he'd come inside her mouth while he'd been driving, and how she'd eagerly drawn the pulsing jets of release from him. She loved how he tasted, clean but with a hint of spice.

"Regina, stop," he said. "Fuck, baby, your mouth is so hot. So good. But I'm too close. I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

She lifted her head, slowly sliding him out of her mouth. "I am fucking you," she said.

And even though his expression was tight, his face flushed, his eyes nearly desperate with lust, her magic man teased her, tossing her earlier words back at her.

"No," he said. "Fuck me like you mean it. Like you need me. Like you'll starve without me."

"I have been starving without you, Robin. But I'm not going to starve anymore. You're going to fill me up."

She shifted until she was straddling him, gripping his member and sliding the head of him through her slick folds. Teasing him just a little bit more with a taste of heaven.

Regina was killing him but he didn't care. He was going to savor every second of it.

Pulling her closer and burying his mouth in the side of her throat, he groaned at the slick wet glide of her over his erection. Wildness shuddered through him and his hips involuntarily jerked, seeking entrance into her body.

He forced himself to pull away.

She whimpered in distress.

"Shhh, baby, wait. I need to take care of you." He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripped the package open and quickly rolled on the rubber. When he was done, he leaned up, kissed her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Now that that's done, I need you to give it to me. Say it. Give me what I need."

Her eyes widened with understanding. "Love," she said, and he immediately smiled. Once again, he got her in position above him, pressed the head of his cock against her saturated flesh and swirled himself against her. A rivulet of sweat ran down his spine.

"Please. Robin, you're making me feel so good. Give me more. Please," she said, her words coming out as gasping cries, growing keener as he started to push inside.

She arched her back. Ran her tongue over her lips. Cupped her breasts. And before he could stop her, she pushed herself down on him. His shout mingled with her ragged moan.

The damp heat of her vagina was like a brand.

Eyes locked with hers, he thrust up, his flesh cleaving hers, her liquid heat surrounding him. Her tight flesh swallowing his dick inch by slow inch.

Once he was seated deep inside her, he clutched her hips and rocked her against him gently, knowing she was stuffed full and would feel him rubbing against her G-spot. She tossed her head and her expression tightened into one of pained pleasure, and it was so fucking beautiful he groaned. Forcing his hands away from her, he lowered his arms by his side until his palms touched the bed. "Ride me."

Shifting, she sat up and braced her arms on his chest, lifting herself up until only the tip of him was inside her. Then she lowered herself, swallowing him once again in her snug grip.

Up.

Then down.

Up. Down.

Again and again she took him, working his flesh deep inside her as he watched, transfixed by her beauty and fighting to stop himself from exploding.

When he was almost there, and he could feel her muscles tensing in preparation for her orgasm, he lifted his hand and cupped the back of her neck, drawing her head down so he could swallow her whimpers of pleasure. Pulling back, he locked gazes with her. "Come for me now, Regina. Give yourself to me and I swear, I'll do everything in my power to give you the world."

The orgasm ripped through her and she screamed, her inner walls clamping around his cock so hard that pleasure stabbed at his balls and he immediately followed her over the edge. His teeth snapped together, and his body convulsed as he poured himself into her. Even though he could barely keep them open, his eyes stayed on Regina, watching every spasm shimmy through her until she collapsed against him.

Feeling shell-shocked, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

He caressed her back. Smoothed her hair. Kissed the top of her head.

And the entire time, he thought: What the hell had just happened? Because that wasn't sex.

No, it was far more than that.

Even as his thoughts scared the shit out of him, he couldn't wait to do it all over again.

Their bodies cooled, and their breathing evened out before she stirred in his arms. Her fingers smoothed over his shoulders in a contented, kneading motion before she pushed herself up to look at him. Still inside her, his cock twitched and began to harden again.

"You did it," she said. "You made me come with you inside me and you didn't need to hold me down or fuck me in public to do it. You did it in a bed, with lit candles around me."

"We did it," he said softly. "And I loved everything we did. But don't think it's always going to be like this. Because I want to fuck you every way there is, clean and dirty, slow and fast, achingly soft and head-bangingly furious. I want you to tell me everything you've ever wanted, and I want to give it to you. Never be ashamed of who you are and what you like, Regina, because you're exactly what I need. In case you don't get that, I'm going to prove it to you tonight. Repeatedly."

The next morning, Regina woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, two of her favorite things, but she didn't smile until Robin leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Mmm," she said without opening her eyes. She stretched, enjoying all the small tingles and aches that lingered from the night before. "I was right."

"About what?"

"There's nothing you can't give a woman in bed."

When he didn't respond, she cracked her eyes, then opened them all the way. He was sitting beside her, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a worried expression on his face. "Hey. What happened? Did Chevrolet stop making trucks?" Sitting up and tugging the sheet around her, she cupped his face. "I thought you believed I want you for you, not just your sexual prowess."

He set the cup of coffee down on the nightstand, right next to a plate that held an omelet and bacon. He rubbed the back of his neck before kissing her lightly, as if to reassure both of them. "I do. It's just a hard habit to break, thinking everyone sees me as a…well, a…"

She arched a brow. "Man-whore?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Funny. Mary Margaret once called me that."

She laughed. "If she did, I'm sure it was in the most loving way possible."

"Well, the only time I ever want you to call me that is when you can say it lovingly." He rested his forehead against hers. "Because it's going to be very easy to fall in love with you, too, Regina. In fact, I think I'm more than halfway there."

"Robin—"

The phone rang from the other room and he frowned. "That's my cell. It might be David. Don't move."

When he left, she flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Then a grin split her face and she had to stop herself from leaping to her feet and dancing right then and there.

"Regina," Robin said. She looked up, immediately tensing. The worried expression was back.

"Mary Margaret—"

He shook his head. "No, she's fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you think…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it?"

"That was Zelena on the phone."

Zelena, the hot redhead actress he'd kissed in front of that club? She looked away but the distress she was feeling must have been obvious.

"Regina," Robin said, rushing to her side. "Look at me, Regina."

When she did, he cupped her face. "I am crazy about you. You have nothing to worry about with Zelena. We're just friends."

Friends who'd had sex with each other. Friends who'd been photographed in a passionate embrace just days ago. But it wasn't like she didn't have a past, too. She needed to believe in him.

"Okay," she said. "So why do you look so worried?"

"Zelena was just about to board a plane to Montreal when she called and it's probably getting ready to take off."

Good Lord. Did this have to do with their plan? Had she called to arrange another photo op with Robin? Because she knew Robin wasn't exactly hers, but she felt like he was. She didn't want another woman's anything on him, and she certainly didn't want photos of it splashed all over the papers. "So you and she…" She waved her hand in a circle but he grabbed it and squeezed gently.

"This has nothing to do with our plan. She was upset. She said she's about to cave and beg her cheating ex for another chance."

"And she doesn't have anyone else to go to?"

He winced. "I know it's bad timing but…" Again, he ran his hands through his hair.

"But she's your friend," she said.

"Yes. She is. But she's just a friend. And you're going to be so much more than that to me. You already are. If it makes you uncomfortable I won't pick her up."

She didn't want him to go, of course, but the whole reason she was here with him right now was because she knew what a great guy he was. A great guy would be there for his friend. "You should go."

"Are you saying you're not uncomfortable with the idea?"

"I'm saying I trust you, Robin. That I wasn't lying when I said I wanted more than sex from you. I want… I want to build something special with you. Something lasting."

"I want that, too."

She nodded and forced a big smile. "So how much time do you have?"

"How much time do we have. And the better question is how much 'special' can we fit into two hours?"

"I don't know, but I'm looking forward to finding out."

"What about your breakfast?"

"I'll take my eggs and coffee cold. As long as I get you while you're hot."

At Robin's request, Regina stayed at his condo after he left to pick up Zelena at the airport. He promised he'd be back in a few hours, after he had a chance to talk with her. Regina used the opportunity to visit Mary Margaret, who was doing great and would be going home the next day. She was just saying her goodbyes when Robin called.

"Hey," she said. "Everything okay?"

"With Zelena? I'm hoping it will be soon."

"Does that mean you'll be back in time for a late lunch?"

"I'm not sure. Things are a little… complicated. But will you wait for me at my place?"

His serious tone finally registered. It seemed more than just serious because his friend was having troubles. It sounded like he wanted her to wait for him, so he could have a talk with her about something she wouldn't want to talk about.

She glanced at Mary Margaret and David, whose heads were bent in conversation. She hadn't told them about Zelena's impromptu visit, just that Robin had business to take care of and would be by later. Then she'd dodged Mary Margaret's insistent questions about what was going on with her and Robin. But she'd also blushed the whole time, making Mary Margaret laugh and only press harder until David had said gently, "Wife, drop it. They'll tell us in their own time."

She caught them looking at her as she talked to Robin and stuck her tongue out at them even as she turned away. The playful gesture, however, contrasted sharply with the worry Robin's demeanor and words had caused within her.

"Regina will you wait for me?"

"Of course. But what's wrong? You're worrying me."

She heard him exhale loudly, as if gathering his courage. "I told you, you have nothing to worry about as far as Zelena goes. Problem is, she got off the plane wasted, and I've been trying to sober her up while at the same time keeping her off the radar."

Poor Zelena, she thought. It was bad enough to be going through such a tough time without having to worry about bad press. "Anything else?"

"She showed me a paper she bought at the airport. We're in it, Regina. Someone took a picture of us kissing outside the baby store."

She breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't great news, but it wasn't horrible either.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I promised to keep things between us private and—"

"Robin," she said as she deliberately turned to face Mary Margaret and David. "We kissed on the street." Mary Margaret and David grinned and gave one another a high five. Mary Margaret even did a little jig in bed, which made David nod and smile. "It's not your fault. And I'm not upset. I mean, the two of us…if we're going to be together… People will find out. By the way, I just outed us to Mary Margaret and David. They seem pleased as punch about it."

For the first time, his tone lightened. "Good. Now I can kiss you wherever and whenever I like."

"As if anything's changed," she teased.

"I'll see you soon, Regina."

"See you soon," she said.

But hours later, even after wrapping up her visit with a very happy Mary Margaret and David, visiting the gym and watching a movie from Robin's DVD collection, Robin still hadn't returned.

Now it was six p.m., about seven hours after Robin left for the airport to pick up Zelena. She'd just put another movie into the DVD player when someone knocked on Robin's door.

She opened it to a nice looking man with curly dark hair. He wore a dress shirt and tie, a camera hanging from his shoulder, and a lanyard around his neck with some kind of ID. He was holding a pencil and pad of paper. "Ms. Mills, I'm Alex Michaels with the Montreal Scoop."

Regina moved to shut the door. He stuck his foot into the doorway to block her.

Regina's brows snapped down. "Move your foot. You have no business being here."

"You're sleeping with Robin Locksley, and he's sleeping with Zelena Green, another celebrity."

She didn't mean for it to come out. It just did. "Robin is not sleeping with Zelena."

Alex smirked. "Sorry, but he is. I just came from seeing them check into a hotel near the airport."

She lifted her chin. "I didn't just fall off the turnip truck. You think I'll just take your word on that?" Besides, even if he was telling the truth, Robin had said Zelena was drunk and he'd needed to take her someplace away from prying eyes. A hotel would certainly qualify.

Alex held up his camera and showed her the screen.

He'd taken a picture of Robin and Zelena in what appeared to be a full-on clinch, but could very well have been a hug between friends—if one of those friends was extremely upset. In the image, Robin wore the same dark slacks and mint green shirt he had on when he'd left. And there was a little time stamp at the bottom of the screen indicating it was taken about three hours earlier, right around the time Robin called her.

She focused on the fact she already loved him.

The reporter, however, wouldn't give up. "I followed the two of you here earlier. When Locksley left, I followed him. After I saw him with Zelena, I figured I'd come back and see if you were still here…"

"So, you could hurt me? Sorry, you've failed. I know what kind of man Robin is and that's all that matters. You can print whatever you want about him. I won't think any less of him."

Alex finally withdrew his foot from the doorway. "Does that mean you have no comment about the story I'm about to break?"

"There is no story."

"But there is. There's the story about how Zelena couldn't keep her husband satisfied in bed and she's venturing into new territories with an old boyfriend, only he's cheating on her with a woman who likes sex so much. A woman who likes sex so much she texted a naked picture of herself to Robin Locksley's cell phone."

Three days later

Regina closed the trunk of her car after shoving the last few things from her office inside. She opened her phone, scrolled to the messages they'd sexted one another during her Skype interview.

She should have deleted them. She didn't. She couldn't.

She hadn't seen him since that day he'd left to pick up Zelena from the airport. Once Alex had told her the subject of his article and that it involved information derived from her texts with Robin, she'd driven back to her hotel, packed up her things then stopped by the hospital to say goodbye to Mary Margaret and David, swearing she'd fly down as soon as the babies were born.

She didn't leave Robin a note. Didn't phone him.

And although he'd been blowing up her phone since she'd left, she'd refused to answer.

She wanted to. She had to force herself not to because she was afraid she'd cave and beg him to give her another chance. But regardless of her feelings for Robin, regardless of how much she believed he hadn't betrayed her with Zelena, Michaels' visit had clarified the real reason she and Robin couldn't be together.

It wasn't that he was a playboy and wouldn't want to have a relationship with her. It was because he was a celebrity, one whose private life would constantly be fair game to the media. He was also a man who made all the kink she'd been born with go into hyper drive.

That's not what she wanted.

She wanted love. She wanted family. But most of all she wanted a normal life.

Now that she'd left Montreal, she was several steps closer to getting it.

And although she'd had to deal with a bevy of reporters trying to follow-up on Michaels's story once she'd returned to California, they'd soon lost interest in her once they'd realized Robin wasn't going to show and that she refused to say a word about him. It helped that both Zelena and Robin had seemed to disappear as well. There were all kinds of speculations online that they'd flown to the Caribbean to try to undo the damage Regina did to their building relationship. Regina knew from Mary Margaret that was far from the truth. Zelena was holed up somewhere even Mary Margaret didn't know of, and Robin had gone off by himself to stay at his parents' house.

At least he'd be able to spend some quality time with India, she thought. That would be good for him. And she wanted what was good for Robin.

She just knew what was good for her and that was for them to stay away from one another.

Michaels's article wasn't as bad as it could have been. Although it referred to her and Robin sexting one another, it didn't include any of the actual texts, or the photo she'd texted. In the end, it was just another tabloid article that could have been based in truth or completely fabricated.

Regina was intent on getting inside her car when she sensed movement behind her.

She turned and saw Robin.

She nearly whimpered in combined excitement and regret. He looked good, but he also looked tired. Haggard. Worn-out and drained. Much the same way David had looked when he'd rushed to the hospital the day Mary Margaret had those contractions.

Robin's expression never changed to joy or relief the way David's had. He stood several feet away, arms crossed over his chest, scowling.

She barely resisted throwing herself at him.

It had only been three days and she missed him. Longed for him. Every minute of every day, but especially at night, when she was haunted with memories of them being in each other's arms.

She finally asked, "Mary Margaret's okay?" even though she knew she was. If something was wrong or if Mary Margaret had gone into labor, David would have called or texted her.

He didn't reply.

"What brings you here, Robin?"

Her words seemed to snap him out of a trance. He strode towards her. Then to her utter shock he bent low, put his shoulder to her belly and straightened, carrying her away from her car. It took several seconds before she could speak. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you some place you can't run away from me. I have an assortment of ties and handcuffs. Too bad I didn't know when I left my place to see Zelena that you were going to run. I would've tied you to the bed."

Having reached his car and unlocked the doors with his beeper, he threw open the passenger door and stooped down to gently deposit her inside. "Stay," he said, pointing at her.

Fortunately for him and unfortunately for her, she was in such shock over what he'd just done and said, he was able to get behind the wheel and start driving before she recovered.

"Are you crazy?"

"Crazy pissed, crazy frustrated, crazy to have ever gotten involved with you. Take your pick," he said.

That made her mouth snap shut. She knew it was stupid, but his comment hurt.

He seemed to get that. Sighing, he said, "In case you're wondering, I'm also still crazy about you. And I know you're still crazy about me."

His bright blue eyes lasered into her, holding so much resolve that she had to turn away and glance out the window.

"You're wrong, Robin," she said quietly.

"No, you're wrong if you think I'm letting you walk away from me."

Her head snapped around and she stared at his profile as he drove. "'Letting me'? We're not in bed, Robin, and last time I checked, you no longer have any control over me."

"I can change that."

She shivered, and her core began to throb. Robin had always been more than his fair share of bad boy, but she'd never seen him this dominant before. She wanted to keep fighting him on principle, but she could plainly see how hurt he was just beneath the surface of his anger.

She'd done that.

She didn't want to hurt either one of them anymore.

Time to try logic and honesty. Robin was reasonable and they hadn't been together that long. She'd just explain why this wasn't going to work for her, like she should've in the first place, and he'd be reasonable. He had so many women who wanted to be with him. He didn't need her complicating his life.

"You're right. I am crazy about you. But you can't give me what I need. I want a family. I want stability. I want a nice, normal, peaceful life. As a visit from a certain reporter proved you come with drama, not peace."

"You need some drama."

"Not that much. Good Lord, Robin, they crucified me in that article. The things they said… About those texts..."

"It was Adam. He took my phone during a shoot one night. Read through it. He needed the money, and he knew Michaels worked for The Scoop. He called him. Thankfully, he knew better than to actually forward our texts to him."

"Adam? Your manager?"

"Ex-manager."

"Oh no, Robin. You didn't do this because of me?"

"Are you serious?"

"No I—"

"Are you fucking serious?"

Stunned, she stopped talking.

He pulled the car into a strip mall parking lot and turned to face her. "Regina, the guy stole my phone and used personal and private information to hurt you. Getting rid of that traitor was the least of what David and I did to him."

Her eyes rounded, and he shook his head. "We didn't hurt him even though we really wanted to. Can't take the risk of David not being around for his babies. And I didn't want to take the risk of not being around when you came to your senses."

"I've retained my senses, Robin. That picture I sent you…"

"I deleted it off my phone right after you sent it. Adam never saw it."

"You deleted it but not the texts."

"The photo… I didn't want to risk someone seeing it and tracking it back to you. The texts I took a calculated risk on. Turned out to be the wrong decision and I'm sorry about that. But like I told you before: sometimes to live a full life, you've got to take risks and those risks are going to backfire on you. Doesn't mean you stop taking risks."

She wanted to believe that, but she couldn't. "You and I won't work. I wish that wasn't the case, but if wishes were fishes we'd all cast our nets. You're in the spotlight and I'm just a normal girl who craves family—"

"Bullshit. You're not 'normal' no matter how much you want to be. And that's a good thing, Regina. You want a family, but you also want love. You want excitement. You want kink. I can give you all of that if you'll let me."

"No."

He stared at her. Took her hands and kissed them, just as he'd done in the past. "I know it sucked, having that reporter blindside you. I know you were humiliated. But it wasn't me who did that to you, Regina. And right now, you're telling me I'm not worth the drama, even if said drama wasn't my fault."

She wanted so badly to reassure him, but she couldn't. He was right. She wasn't normal—her propensity for kink and the risks she took proved that—but she wanted to be normal. To be normal, she needed a normal life. Not a life in Montreal dating a celebrity magician.

"The drama wasn't your fault, Robin. It's just… it's just who you are. It's all you'll ever be."

He looked like she'd stabbed him. "Right." He stared at their joined hands for several seconds before letting go. He started driving again, executing an abrupt U-turn and heading back in the direction of the university. "God, I never learn. First Marian and now, eleven years later, you. I thought I'd learned my lesson."

She didn't know who Marian was, but the way he said her name, she knew she didn't want to be compared to her. "Robin, I'm sorry," she said when he pulled up next to her car. "We want different things…"

"Don't play that card, Regina. You're scared. You opened up to me, and then you had to deal with some ugly stuff, and you're afraid there's going to be more ugly stuff. But what you're most afraid of is yourself. You're afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"And that's so outside the realm of possibility? You've left plenty of women behind, Robin."

"I have. But when I walked away, I did it knowing I never promised them I wouldn't. I never lied to any of those women. But you lied. You told me you respected me. That you wanted to build something special with me."

"Love, I didn't lie. All that was true. It is true. But we're too different."

"Again, bullshit, Regina. Now get out. Go pursue your normal life. Just remember, when you're bored out of your fucking mind and realize you could have had more, everything, just remember you're the one who walked away. And now you've done it twice."

She hesitated. Struggled with indecision. Then she got out of the car.

As soon as she shut the door, Robin drove off.

"You're out of your mind," Belle said, even as she took out the clothes Regina put in a suitcase. As soon as Mary Margaret had the babies and Belle held them, she was headed for the Caribbean. She'd bought her ticket and everything. But first, she had to get Belle to stop unpacking her stuff.

She took the clothes Belle put back in her drawer and put them in her suitcase again. "Belle, stop. I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"And you thought that was actually going to shut me up? You two are perfect for one another." Belle made a grab for Regina's clothes again, but Regina shut the lid just in time. Quickly, she closed the zipper before turning back to her friend.

"How can you say that? His lifestyle got me crucified in the papers, and that I texted Robin a picture of my private parts."

Belle pursed her lips. "The Scoop is tabloid trash. No one believes what it actually prints. And even if someone did, you're a sexually active female, Regina. In the grand scheme of things, it's not that shocking. What is shocking is you actually thinking I'm going to believe the article is the reason you're running from Robin."

"It is the reason."

"It's a convenient excuse to take the easy road instead of taking a risk. First, Robin and you are alike, whether you want to admit it or not," she said quietly. "You're both loving and intensely loyal and smart and ambitious, and you've both got enough kink in you to fill Caesar's Palace."

"That's not fair." Regina said.

"It wasn't meant to be," Belle said. "It was meant to shake some sense into you before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"He's drama, Belle."

"And you love drama, Regina. At least the kind Robin can give you. He'll try his best to protect you from the kind you don't like. Obviously, he won't always succeed. But he'll never stop trying. He'll always be by your side, getting kicked in the teeth right along with you. Too bad he can't say the same thing about you."

She must have looked crushed because Belle stood and folded her in her arms. "I'm sorry for being harsh, Regina, but let's not forget: Robin has never lied to you. Not about who he is. Not about how he feels about you. What happened sucked, but it sucked for both of you. And you ran from him like it was all his fault."

Now she was the one fighting back tears. "That's not what I meant to communicate. I'm just scared, Belle. He amps-up everything inside me, the good and the bad."

Belle pulled back and shook her. "You don't have a bad bone in your body."

"I want to be normal," she whispered. "Like Mary Margaret. I want to have love and a family. I want people to respect me."

"First, Mary Margaret is far from normal. Second, you have all that already, Regina. And in case you don't get it, me and Mary Margaret and David and their babies, we're your family. We always have been. Robin will be, too, if you give him the chance."

Staring into Belle's eyes, she finally accepted it. She'd had her family all along. Why hadn't she seen it before? "I messed up, didn't I?"

"You freaked. It's understandable. The question is what are you going to do now?"

"The last time I saw Robin he was as mad as ever. With good reason. I left Montreal, refused to answer his calls then turned him away like a lily livered coward. What can I do?"

"Show Robin how you feel. Anything coming to mind?"

She thought about her time with Robin. Both the confidence and the insecurities he'd shown her. And how she wanted to give him everything he thought he couldn't have—including her. "Actually, a couple of things do. But I'm goin' to need a lot of help."

Robin was still mad, mad after he'd acted like a caveman, carried her to his car, then practically kicked her out of it because she'd hurt his feelings. He was at his home, on the patio, having a drink.

He heard Regina's footsteps before he saw her. When he looked up, she was only several steps away, carrying a gift box in her hands. She looked good. She always looked good. But she also looked uncertain.

She cleared her throat. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Mmm." She traced the edge of the box she carried. "That's too bad. Because I'm miserable without you. I was kind of hoping you were the same."

He remained silent. Waiting. And hoping, as well.

"You know how badly I want to be normal, Robin," she said.

He sighed and took her hands in his, the box balanced on her thighs while their joined hands rested on top of it. "You're more fabulous than normal can ever be, Regina. I know you don't believe that and, as we've already established, I can't give you normal. Not with this life. So why are you here?"

"Because I can give you some normal." He tried to pull away, but she tightened her grip on him. "I've been trying so hard to reject the kinky, adventurous side of me that sometimes I forget it's just a part of me, not all of me. There's more to me than that, just like there's more to you than being a performer. We've got layers, you and I."

"Agreed."

"I think, between the two of us, if you're willing to try again, we can have it all. I can support your career and your lifestyle, Robin. We can give each other the sexual excitement we need. But we can also give each other normal, too. Stability. Comfort. Security. Love. And eventually, if everything works out well and you want it, a family."

"Why are you sure we can have it when you weren't sure before. What's changed?"

"I've had time to talk to friends, to family, who refused to let me resign myself to a lifetime of missing you. And that's what I'll have without you, Robin. A whole lot of missing you."

He brought her hands to his mouth, so he could kiss them. "I've missed you, too, Regina."

She leaned forward, obviously wanting him to kiss her on the mouth as much as he wanted to do it, but the box on her lap got in the way. When she pulled back, he tapped on the box lid. "Is there something inside there you want to show me?"

She looked uncertain. "Maybe there's no need. I kind of brought it as back-up, just in case you needed to be convinced how serious I am about you, but now it seems like overkill."

"I'm pretty sure nothing in that box is going to blow my mind."

"Okay." She lifted the lid and took out a blanket.

He sucked in his breath. He'd been wrong.

She had blown his mind.

The blanket Regina held looked similar to the ones his mom had given David and Mary Margaret for the babies. He reached out to touch it. It was soft. Almost as soft as Regina's skin. He traced the outline of his and Regina's names above a blank heart where a baby's name was supposed to go.

"It's not the real one," she said. "Your mom has yours safely at home."

His mom made him one? He shouldn't be surprised, but he was.

"I had this one made because I wanted you to know this is what I want. Our names on a baby blanket that your mom makes for us. With our baby's name in a heart underneath ours. I want time to explore our relationship and enjoy one another. But eventually, when we're ready, I want to build a family with you."

"I want that, too," he said in a gravelly voice. "You worked your way into my heart back at the club. You've never left. And until the time comes that we're ready to have a baby, I'll be your family. For now, and forever."

EPILOGUE

Two months later, Robin had just arrived at his house, when Belle came running out of his home, "David and Mary Margaret are on their way to the hospital." she grabbed Robin by the shirtfront and shook him even as she grinned and bounced up and down. "The babies are coming. Let's go, Robin."

"I'll get Regina and meet you there," Robin said. He walked into the house to find Regina grabbing her purse, she smiled as she walked up to him. "Come on, Uncle Robin."

"Mary Margaret's going to be a mama," Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

Robin hugged her close. "Your time will come, Regina."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not thinking about myself. I'm surrounded by family and I know I'll have more someday. It's just… David and Mary Margaret… They're perfect together. And now their lives are going to be even more perfect."

"If anyone knows about perfection, it's you, Regina," he whispered as he ran his knuckles down her cheek.

She smiled, pressed a soft kiss on his jaw. "Come on! The babies are coming."

A week later, Robin and Regina had tears in their eyes but for slightly different reasons. David had convinced Mary Margaret, and both sets of grandparents to go out to dinner, leaving Robin and Regina alone with his niece and nephew for the first time. Now, settled into the rocking chair in the nursery, Robin cradled a baby in each arm, his expression one of utter adoration.

Regina was quite familiar with that look since Robin pinned it on her frequently.

Not a day passed that she didn't feel like the luckiest woman in the world because of it.

That's why her tears were ones of happiness and regret. It scared her sometimes, how close she'd been to losing him.

Robin sensed her mood and looked up from the babies to frown at her. "Regina, what's wrong?"

She reached out and smoothed the downy hair on each of the baby's heads. Then she cupped Robin's face in both hands, leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

He immediately angled his head and deepened their lip action, only pulling back when Addison squeaked. She giggled when Emma gurgled in response. "I was right," she said. "They're perfect."

Robin sobered. "Tell me," he said.

"I'm so happy," she said. "And I know with you in my life, I'm only going to be happier. I just can't believe I was such a fool. That I didn't see everything you were from the beginning. What if I never came to my senses? What if I let you get away?"

"That was never going to happen. You saw me, Regina," he said. "Long before you walked up to me that night."

"What do you mean?"

"No way you would've approached me the way you did unless you knew I had more to offer than my—"

She slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare," she said. "Not in front of the babies."

He puckered his lips and kissed her palm. When she removed it, he said, "All right. I'll wait until we're alone to start the dirty talk. Or on second thought, maybe I'll let you do all the talking tonight."

"You're just saying that because hearing me talk gets you hot."

"Everything about you gets me hot, but yeah, the way you talk, Regina? It made me hard and got me hot before I ever laid eyes on you."

"I just see you holding these darlin' babies, hoping that one day I'll be lucky enough to be carrying your baby inside me. I love you, Robin."

It was the first time she said it even though she'd been certain of her feelings for quite some time. She'd just been uncertain what Robin's response would be.

"I love you too, Regina. And one day in our future, I'll be here rocking our newborn, while my son or daughter's beautiful mother, takes a nap. I'll tell our child about how it's mother is the most beautiful, classy, person I have ever met."

And three years later, Robin's statement to Regina…came true.


	17. Chapter 17

(New Orleans)

Regina was going to get her man today! There was just no way she couldn't!

It figured, this mysterious man would occupy the entire top floor.

Regina was a reporter who worked for Good Day New Orleans, was here to track down the City's Man of The Year, also one of the most mysterious men on the planet, as no one really knew anything about him. He kept himself _extremely_ private, no one had any idea what the man looked like. He was one of the richest men in the city. He had an investment company, along with a few other companies all over the world. Those who worked for him, had to sign a written contract with an enormous penalty should they ever break his confidentiality.

Robin Locksley, a man who acquired companies like some acquired a sinus infection in the spring of the year. When he took over a company he always ended up making the company much more successful than ever. He associated with the elites of the town, but they too kept his secret. He was in many ways a thief of the city.

And Regina was determined to get her hands on him. Well, not literally, but she was sure she would finally be able to manage to do what no one before her had been able to do.

Interview him. Talk to him, one on one. Find out what made the man tick, anything about him. Her boss had sent her to do a job and she was determined to do it to the best of her ability. She had managed to find out through a few sources that Mr. Locksley was going to be in his main building this morning.

She walked through the doors of Locksley Enterprises, slapped her card down on the mahogany reception desk in front of the immaculately dressed receptionist, and blurted out her request to see Robin Locksley.

"I'm afraid you have just missed him," the receptionist said in that perfectly accented English that never failed to make Regina feel totally unworthy. "Mr. Locksley is already on his way back to England."

Damn!

The rush that had been going through her body since she had woken up this morning came to a sudden stop. She had done everything that she could do to make it here in time, before Locksley's billionaire CEO had left. But the morning commute hadn't agreed with her schedule. Neither had her stubborn cab driver, who didn't seem to understand her urgency to get here.

"Thank you," she murmured, wrapped her fingers around the card and sliding it back into her purse. "Would you happen to know where he's headed to in England?"

"You would have to ask his PA that," the blonde stated with a pointed look.

"How long has he been gone?" Regina chewed on her bottom lip.

"Hours," the other woman drawled.

She gave the other woman a nod, zipped up her purse and turned away from the desk. Sidney, her boss, wasn't going to be happy to hear about her failure to get Mr. Locksley. As she headed towards the doors, she looked and saw people getting off the elevator. Regina, on her gut instinct, decided to get on the elevator. As she got onto it, she pulled out her cell phone to let her boss know that things were not going according to plans.

As the elevator started its crawl upwards, Regina jabbed her fingers at number twenty-three a few times. She mumbled something about taking the stairs the next time. But then she argued with herself, with the heels she had on, and this skirt she wore. No way! She lifted her phone again and started typing again to Sidney.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator seemed to move faster, before coming to a halt.

And then the elevator went black.

"Well, now you've broken the damn thing," a voice sounded from behind her. Startled, she dropped her cell phone as it hit the floor of the elevator, Regina knew it was broken.

"Damnit! Look what you made me do!" she yelled as she bent over and started to feel around the darkness of the floor. "Can you give me some light here, so I can find my phone?"

"I would love to."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." Regina said sarcastically.

"If I had my cell phone."

"What?"

"I said, I would love to give you some light, if I had my cell phone with me."

"Are you kidding me? You don't have your cell phone on you? Who walks around without their cell phone?"

"You should try it someday; maybe if you were not so obsessed with yours, we wouldn't be in this jam."

Regina stood with her hands on her hips. "And how the hell did you come to that brilliant conclusion?"

"Well, if you weren't so engrossed on your phone, you would have noticed that someone else was on the elevator."

"So?"

"So, if you have been paying attention, you would have noticed that I was on the elevator. And you wouldn't have jumped upon hearing my voice, and we would have light in here."

Regina felt the man moving closer to her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for your phone," he answered, from the direction of his voice she could tell he was lower and to the right of her now. After a few seconds she felt the air shift as he rose back up.

"Put your hand out."

"You're going to put my phone in it right?" Regina asked.

"No, I've got my pants down now and want a hand job. Of course, I've got your phone now."

She smiled at his sarcasm and put her hand out, "Just give me my phone."

She shivered when she felt one of his hands brush along hers, then he held it as he placed the phone into her palm and closed her hand around it. "You have a beautiful smile. You should try doing that more often."

"It's pitch black in here. How the hell can you tell if I have a nice smile?"

"I can see your teeth." He let go of her hand, and Regina immediately felt a panic attack coming on.

No! Not now! Not with him!

She quickly grabbed blindly for his hand before he could pull fully away. "Uh...I'm sorry can you hold my hand for a second?"

He asked no questions and did as she asked. It was as if he could sense she needed his strength, she felt his hand close around hers several times, giving her a good squeeze to let her know he was here. Finally, after a minute or so, she let go of him, "Okay, you can let go now. I had a little panic attack."

"It's over now?"

"They come and go at times."

"Okay, so tell me what I can do to help."

"I need to massage my balls."

"Excuse me?"

"I have balls. Massaging them really helps."

"Your balls? You look like a woman to me, pretty damn shapely from the back as far as I can tell."

"They're stress balls." Regina said rolling her eyes even in the dark at him. "They help me calm down." She started digging into her purse trying to find them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find them, I just can't...seem to find them."

He chuckled, "I have some balls to massage if you need to."

"You're nauseating. Keep your balls in your pants."

"Oh take it easy. I'm just trying to lighten the mood and I seemed to take your mind off your panic attacks."

Finally, finding her balls, she pulled them out, "Here they are!" She began to rotate them in her hands, letting them do their work.

"They actually do something for you?"

"Yes. Here open your hands," she placed the balls in his palm, "Keep them separated with the use of your index finger." After a few seconds she felt him using the wrong finger, "No, I said the index finger, not your middle finger."

"Ah good. I better rest if so, I can make good use of my middle finger."

"Be serious. Now give them to me."

"I once went on a date with a woman who told me she had some balls up her hoo ha."

"Ben Wa balls."

"So, you are familiar with them?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"What are you, the balls expert?"

"Hardly."

"Ever used them?"

"No, I don't need balls to have an orgasm." Regina answered.

"So what does it take for you to have one?" the man asked.

"Talent." Regina said without thinking.

"Is that right?"

Regina couldn't see him, but she could sense him smiling at her in the darkness.

"Okay, this conversation is getting weird."

"Getting weird? This whole ride in this elevator has been since you wanted to massage balls."

That broke the ice again, and they both started to laugh. Regina went to sit down against one wall of the elevator, she felt the man join her as well. A few moments of silence passed between them. She closed her eyes and had to admit, the man smelled freaking amazing. He had a mix of cologne with his own manly scent. His voice alone was sexy.

"What do you look like?" Regina asks.

"You'll find out eventually."

"Only trying to make conversation."

"What do you think I look like?" His voice was arousing by itself.

Regina cleared her throat before answering, "You actually have a very nice voice, very light and mature. I kind of pictured you as a dashing, older man. Maybe you look like James Bond."

"I'll take that."

"What about me?" Regina asks.

"Well, I only got a look at you from behind. So, all I know is that you have an amazing ass, and a beautiful smile."

Suddenly the lights had turned back on.

When Regina turned to him instinctively, she stopped short as her heart seemed to stop. She looked at him for several seconds before acting. This guy was far more handsome than she could have imagined.

He looked nothing like James Bond. He was hotter, younger, and more rugged. She put him in his early-mid thirties.

Her elevator partner had striking steel blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and he was sporting just the right amount of scruff over his beautiful defined jaw.

No words would come out of her mouth initially, until finally she was able to speak. "Hi."

He flashed a dangerous smile with dimples. "Hi."

Wow her partner was a fox!

The man looked at her, and thought to himself how he had only seen her from the back before the lights went out. Now, he was staring into her beautiful, brown eyes, feeling like this elevator mishap wasn't such a bad thing.

Regina cleared her throat, "The lights came back on, but we're not moving."

He pushed on some buttons, "Seems that way, but with the lights on, that's sign we're moving in the right direction." And by moving in the right direction, he didn't mean his dick in his pants that he swore was twitched when he watched her tongue coming out and licking her bottom lip.

Just then the elevator moved...downward, whizzing through the floors. Regina started to think she was a little crazy. This wasn't so bad...She took a couple of deep steadying breaths and relaxed her fingers around the bar. She could do this, she repeated like a mantra in her head, until the elevator picked up speed. Twenty, Nineteen, Eighteen...Was is just her imagination, or were the floors whizzing by faster than before? Her heartbeat accelerated. She must be imagining it because elevators didn't change speed, did they? The numbers whizzed by faster. She flicked an alarmed look at the hunk. He was staring at the numbers too.

They were definitely accelerating.

"Wh-what's happening?" she whimpered out, clutching the bar behind her.

He swung to look at her, his mouth set in a grim line. "I don't-"

The rest of his words were ripped from his mouth as the elevator slammed to a sudden, screeching halt. She shrieked as the force of the impact tore her hands from the bar and sent her careering forward. The stranger lunged for her, but the bouncing elevator threw him off balance and he slammed into her. The floor came up to meet them, the heavy weight of his body crashing down on hers. The sound of her head hitting the tile reverberated in her ears.

Then everything went silent.

Robin lay on top of the girl, fighting to pull air into his lungs. The elevator swayed and creaked, seemed to be making up its mind whether to stay put of not. He froze, not daring to move, until several seconds had passed and the elevator remained where it was. An eerie silence consumed the space. The emergency brakes must have deployed.

The sound of frantic, staccato breathing filled his ear. His face was buried in a sea of thick, silky hair, the weight of his body crushing the woman's smaller, slighter frame. He cursed inwardly, wondering how badly he'd hurt her. In trying to catch her, he'd taken her out hard, like an outside linebacker on a mission.

Robin pressed his hands against the tile and levered himself off her. She was lying facedown on the floor, motionless except for her frantic breathing. He curved a hand around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her lips parted. "The elevator…are we stopped?"

"Yes, the emergency brakes kicked in." Robin let out a deep breath.

Relief filled her eyes. But it didn't last long. Her gaze darted off the metal walls, gasping breaths increasing in speed. "I don't…I can't…."

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back against one of the elevator walls. "You need to calm down or we're going to be in even more trouble here. Deep breaths, in and out."

She stared at him, chest heaving. She was looking at his lips, how perfect they looked. The stubble he had.

"Now." He slid his fingers under her chin, and raised her eyes to meet his. "Breathe. In and out."

She pulled in a breath. Then another. "Good." He nodded. "Keep it up."

He kept her breathing in and out until the panic receded from her eyes and her face regained some color. "Better?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you." She pulled in one more deep breath. "I'm Regina, Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you, Regina."

"And you are?" She asked

Robin had to think quickly. Did he tell her that he was the man she was looking for? Or did he play along and pretend to be the down-to-earth guy she was beginning to open up to? The latter sounded like a hell of a lot more fun.

His name.

His name.

He stared down at the piece of mail he'd picked up after the gym this morning.

Brand of envelopes.

Mead.

Reid.

He looked over at the elevator doors.

The Doors.

Jim Morrison.

Morrison

Reid Morrison.

"Reid Morrison."

"Nice to meet you, Reid."

"Likewise, Regina."

A voice rang over the intercom. "This is Al from building maintenance. Is someone there?"

"Yes!" Regina answered. "We're in here! We're stuck!"

"We just wanted to let you know that we should have you out of there in no time. You're in no danger, and we have a crew working on it."

She looked extremely relieved when she shouted, "Thank you. Thank you so much! Please keep us posted."

"Will do."

Robin, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to stay in this confined space with her. He needed to get to the bottom of why she hated him, but a part of him was also really enjoying playing Reid, the everyday guy whom she likely had no fucked-up, preconceived notions about.

"What do you do, Reid?"

It was the only thing he could think of based on his attire. "I own my own bike messenger service. I'm headed to the twenty-fourth floor."

"Oh, that explains the package."

"Because I'm well-endowed?"

She blushed a little. "No, the envelope there." It pleased him that she was finally going along with his sense of humor.

"I know. Just messing with that pretty little head again."

Regina was still blushing. The lights coming on seemed to have been a game changer. She was definitely attracted to him. Sometimes, you just know. When she caught Reid staring at her, she batted her eyelashes and looked down at the ground.

Oh, yeah. He was definitely having an effect on her.

"How did you get into this field? Interviewing men you hate?"

"Well, I used to work as a trader on Wall Street."

"How does that lead to reporting?"

"It doesn't. It leads to a near nervous breakdown, which, therefore, leads to reporting. I figure, at least I'm still utilizing my degree somewhat, working for a business magazine."

"How long do you think your interview will take?"

"Well, I'm already late. So, who knows if it's still happening."

"I'm sure he'll understand, given the circumstances."

"For all I know, he knew I was coming up and rigged this whole mechanical issue. Maybe he got cold feet about doing his first interview."

"I think that's a bit of a stretch. He would've just called and cancelled rather than tampering with elevator wires. I think you're a bit paranoid, but lucky for you, I think I have the cure for that."

"Does it involve your package?"

Robin bent his head back and chuckled. "It involves neither my package nor your balls."

"What's the cure for my paranoia?"

"Cronuts."

"Whose nuts?"

"Cronuts." Robin laughed. "They're these half-donut, half-croissant thingies."

"Oh, I think I saw them on the news, from that bakery on Summer Street?"

"Yup. They're so good. Want to get some for breakfast after your interview?"

Regina nodded. "I'd like that."

She added, "If we ever get out of here."

Almost as soon as she'd said it, the floor swayed a bit before building maintenance came on the intercom to let them know the elevator had been fixed.

Robin pressed the buttons for their respective floors and, lo and behold, they were moving. It was bittersweet.

When they arrived at Robin's fake destination, he stood in between the doors to keep them from shutting. "How do I get in touch with you when you're done?"

Regina squinted her eyes at him. "Why don't you carry a phone, anyway?"

"Long story. Maybe when you tell me your Mr. Locksley dirt, I'll let you know why I don't carry one."

The truth was, he'd stupidly left his phone at his office.

"I'll meet you out front," Robin said.

"How will you know when I'm finished?"

"I'll just wait for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can browse some of the magazines in the stand out there." Robin said with a wink.

"Okay." She smiled. "See you soon."

When the elevator closed, his heart was pumping. Robin immediately made his way to the front desk of this random company and flirted with the receptionist, so she would let him borrow her phone.

Robin used it to ring his secretary.

"Hi, Clara. As you know, there's a Regina Mills from Financial Tavern coming to interview me this morning. I need you to keep her waiting initially for about forty-five minutes. When the time is up, then and only then, please let her know that I will no longer be able to make today's interview. Let her know I'll be in touch via email to reschedule."

"Why have her wait at all? I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, okay? Please, just need to do it."

"Yes, sir."

"Can you also have someone run my phone down to the twenty-sixth floor right away? I'll be waiting outside of the elevator. It's charging on my desk."

"I'll take care of it."

Needing to make the most of those forty-five minutes, Robin first had to find him a bike. What good was a bike messenger without one?

"One more thing, Clara. Can you please Google the nearest Manhattan bike shop located closest to our building?"

She gave Robin the name of a place about ten minutes away. His driver wasn't in range, so after his phone was delivered, he cabbed it over there and purchased a bike that the salesperson swore would befit a bike messenger, except he doubted a messenger would need the tandem version he'd purchased. He'd figure out how to explain that to her when the time came.

Wearing his newly purchased helmet, he anxiously waited outside his own building. When Robin saw her emerge, she looked downright pissed.

"What happened?"

"The asshole stood me up."

"He didn't give a reason?"

"Nope. They made me wait only to tell me he had to cancel. He's supposedly going to reschedule, but I don't buy it."

Handing her the second helmet he'd bought, Robin said, "You know what? Screw him."

And he did mean that literally and figuratively.

"You're right."

"Do you have to be back to work?"

"No, I'm blowing off the rest of the day after this crap," she said.

Robin nudged his head. "Get on the back."

She examined the bike. "Why do you drive a double-seated one?"

"I have multiple bikes. This is for when I need a helper. Luck just had it that my normal bike blew a tire, so I happened to be using this one today. Seems like fate to me. Because today you're my helper, Regina. Now put that helmet on."

She positioned herself on the back, and they began to pedal away in unison.

Robin spoke behind his shoulder. "First stop, Cronuts."

She spoke through the wind, "What's the second stop?"

"Wherever the day takes us."

A few minutes later they were sitting at the New Orleans City Park. It was a beautiful early summer day in the city, the heat hadn't started yet. The sounds of the city could be heard, jazz being played, along with the scents of the city, the aroma of freshly baked food would make any mouth water.

"Did you see that?" Regina asked.

"What?" He was having difficulty focusing on anything but the erect nipples peeking out of her thin shirt, if he was being honest.

"Those two guys," Regina pointed to two suits sitting on a park bench along the paved walkway about forty feet from where they were sitting on the grass.

"What about them?"

She lifted her chin in the direction of an old lady who was several feet on the walk past the two men. "That lady almost tripped and fell on her face."

"And it's their fault?"

"The one on the left has his legs stretched so far out, there's barely room to pass. That walk is only about three feet wide, and his legs are taking up thirty inches of it."

"He's tall. I doubt it was his intention to trip an old lady."

"Maybe not. But that's the trouble with that type of guy. He doesn't have common courtesy for the people around him. He's only aware of things that have a direct impact on him. I bet if a woman with tight yoga pants and a big rack walked by, he would've moved his legs because he was interested in the view."

"I think you might be a bit pessimistic of the entire suit-wearing population."

"Nope." Regina unwrapped her lunch as she spoke. They'd picked up burgers and fries at some deli Robin had passed a million times and never stepped foot into before today. "There is a direct correlation between the net worth of a man and his manners. The higher the tax bracket, the worse his etiquette."

"I think you're exaggerating. Where's your research to support such a bold conclusion?"

She reached into her cardboard cup of fries inside a small white bag and pulled one out. Waving it at him, she said, "I'll show you my research. You up for a bet?"

"That depends on what I stand to lose?"

She took a bite of her fry and smirked. "You already know you're going to lose, huh?"

"I didn't say that. But I like to know all the facts before I jump into anything."

"Sure you do, chicken."

Robin laughed. "What's the wager, milady?"

"Milady? Where are you from?" Regina asked.

"A long way from here." Robin answered.

"I knew that from your accent." Regina answered. "It's just no one talks like that anymore."

"Well maybe they should. Now what's the wager?" Robin asked.

"I bet I can make that suit move his legs without even asking."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Is it a bet?"

Robin was intrigued. "Tell me the prize."

She thought for a moment. "If I win, you have to drive me back to my apartment on the back of your tandem bike with my feet up."

"And what happens if you lose?"

"I'll pedal, and you can sit in the back and relax."

Robin was six-foot one and a hundred and ninety-five pounds. She couldn't have been more than one-ten soaking wet. There was no way he was going to let this woman pedal him around town. "I'll tell you what, if you win, I'll drive you wherever you want to go with your feet up. But if you lose, you have dinner with me. And I'm taking you to a nice restaurant filled with men in expensive suits."

She seemed to like that bet. Holding out her hand, she said, "You're on. Be prepared for a good workout this afternoon."

Robin wanted to give her a good workout, but it had nothing to do with a damn bicycle.

She stood and dusted off the grass from her hands. "Can I borrow your sweatshirt?"

Robin had a hoodie with him when he went to the gym earlier. Since it was beautiful out, he tucked it into one of the two carrying bags on the back of his new messenger bike. Her purse and heels were in the other one. She'd exchanged her sexy sandals for a pair of flip flops that were in her bag before she'd hopped onto the back of the bike. Regina pulled a ponytail holder from her purse and tied her long hair back into a knot. Then she proceeded to slip on his sweatshirt and zip it all the way to the top before pulling up the hood.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk past those suits and show you they won't even notice that I almost trip."

"And you need to be incognito for that?"

She pulled the sweatshirt all the way down, so it covered her ass. The thing hung to her knees. "I'm covering up my assets."

"You do have some pretty distracting assets." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

With a dark sweatshirt four sizes too big covering her body and a hoodie pulled tightly over her head to hide her beautiful face, she took off, jogging back a bit and then entering the concrete path. When she reached the two suits, she pretended to trip. One guy looked up for a brief second and then kept right on talking. Damn if they weren't making the rest of men look bad.

Smiling like she'd already won, Regina strutted back to where they were sitting. She immediately began to take off the sweatshirt as she spoke. "See. Rude. No manners. The one who didn't even look up, probably has a view of the park from his living room."

It probably wasn't the time to mention that he lived in Lakewood here in New Orleans and had a view from his living room and bedroom. Which reminded him, where the hell would he even take her if she told him she'd come home with him later? Reid, the bike messenger, wouldn't be able to afford the closet in his place.

Once Regina had his sweatshirt off, she began to unbutton a few extra buttons on her own blouse. While before, Robin had to imagine what was beneath the silk, now she was flaunting perfectly tanned skin and a healthy amount of cleavage. He wondered if she was wearing a push up bra or her breasts were that perfectly round.

"That's stacking the deck a little, isn't it?"

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and fluffed it up, then reached into her bag and pulled out a bright red lipstick. "It shouldn't matter who walks by."

When she was done, she took off her flip flops and grabbed her sexy heels from the bag, putting them on. Then she turned to him. "Ready?"

Robin leaned back on his elbows to enjoy the show. He didn't really give a crap what the two suits did, but he was liking watching Regina strut her stuff a hell of a lot. "Go for it."

Just like before, she walked a bit down the grass before entering the walkway. Her hips swayed from side to side as she placed one foot in front of the other. Right before she reached the suits, she dropped the elastic band that had been in her hair to the ground. She turned, bending dramatically at the waist, and gave the two men a perfect view of her very fine ass. The one with the outstretched legs definitely noticed. Regina stood, turned to look his way with a cheeky grin on her face, and took a few more steps. About three feet before she reached the bench, the suit pulled his legs in, so she could pass.

He also followed her ass the rest of the way as she walked back to where they were sitting.

"Cute. Very cute."

"I think I need to make a few stops on the way home and pick up some things," she gloated.

"Let me guess. Bricks?"

She laughed. He loved that she just slipped off her shoes and sat in the grass without giving a care that she might get dirty. His cell vibrated in his pocket. It had been doing it the entire time they rode around the city and picked up lunch, but Regina hadn't noticed it from the back of his tandem with the sounds of the city all around them.

"Is that your phone?"

"Apparently so."

"I thought you didn't have a phone on you? That's why you couldn't give me any light to find mine when I'd dropped it?"

Crap.

"I didn't have it on my person because I'd forgotten it in the messenger bag on my bike when I went up to do my delivery."

"Oh."

His phone buzzed again.

"Don't you have to answer it?"

"It can wait."

"Are you the only messenger? Or is it a big company?"

"There are a few of us." Pick up shovel, dig yourself deeper, Robin, you dick.

She squinted. "You're being vague. Most men jump at the opportunity to talk about their success."

"Maybe my company is extremely successful, and I don't want to scare you away thinking I'm one of those rich men you seem to dislike so much."

"I don't dislike people because they have money. I dislike them because of what having the money does to them. It seems to cause a warp in priorities and make them think the world revolves around them."

"So, you wouldn't necessarily eliminate an extremely wealthy man from your list of potential suitors just because of his wealth, then?"

"Potential suitors?" She chuckled. "Now you sound like the assholes I went to grad school with at Wagnar."

"You went to Wagnar?"

"Yes. Don't sound so shocked. Girls with brains use obscene four-letter words and their bodies to win bets, too, you know. How about you? Did you go to college?"

Robin couldn't very well tell her he'd gone to Harvard, so he added another lie to the growing pile. "I went to state school. It was what my parents could afford." It wasn't a total lie. His parents could afford state school—to buy one…the grounds, the professors, the entire university, for that matter.

They sat on the grass for another hour eating their lunch. The woman intrigued him on so many levels, and he wanted to know more about what made her tick. "So, what do you do in your spare time, aside from hustling men in bets that you're attracted to?"

"I don't hustle men on bets that often." Regina denied.

"You didn't say that you weren't attracted to me though." Robin said with a wink at her.

Regina rolled her eyes before answering him. "Well, I work a lot. You already know I'm a writer for Financial Tavern, but I also freelance for a few other business magazines. So sometimes I'm traveling on weekends for assignments. When I am home, I'm usually out. I'm a foodie. I like to try different ethnic places to eat with my friend, Tink. Other than that, I volunteer at Animal Rescue of New Orleans at least once a week."

"That's very nice of you."

She shrugged. "It's good therapy for the dogs and for me."

"Do you have a dog yourself?"

"I'd like to, but my building doesn't allow dogs over ten pounds. And I'm not really a small dog kind of person. Plus, with all my travel, it wouldn't be fair to have an animal cooped up in my small place. Since I left the stock market back in New York, my lifestyle has taken a hit—starting with a reduction in my square footage. My old place had a closet bigger than where I live now. What about you? What do you do for fun?"

His life for the last six months pretty much consisted of working eighty hours a week, going to mundane social engagements that his work required. All of which, Reid messenger boy extraordinaire, could not reveal to Regina. And so—he dug himself even deeper.

"My business keeps me pretty busy. I have some employees, but the company is only a few years old, and we're still in the building stages. I try to hit the gym five days a week, and…" Robin needed to come up with something, so it sounded like he had some interests. Unfortunately, when he reached into his bag full of decent lies for another, all he came up with was a handful of lint. So, he said the first thing that popped into his head. "I also paint."

"You paint? What do you like to paint?" Regina asked.

"Ah. I can't tell you that on the first date." Robin winked. "Just know I'm good with my hands, and you have some impressive paints to see in the future when we go out again."

"When, not if, we got out again?" She questioned with a raised brow. "You're rather sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"I like to think of myself more as persistent. I may be just a simple messenger, but that doesn't mean that I let something stand in my way when I know what I want."

The afternoon flew by, and he hated that he had to end things, but his four o'clock appointment had flown in from London last night. He couldn't very well abandon him as he had done with his entire afternoon of responsibilities. Not to mention that his secretary had been blowing up his phone with a string of urgent messages for more than an hour.

Robin reluctantly pedaled Regina back to her apartment. Being a woman of her word, she didn't provide one ounce of assistance in toting her halfway up town. Even though he was in tip-top shape, Robin was sweating and winded by the time they made it to her apartment. He wiped his brow with his sweatshirt after parking the bike. "You really didn't lend a hand at all on that ride."

She smiled. "Nope. A bet's a bet, and you lost."

"When can I see you again?"

"Are you going to pick me up on your bicycle?"

"Does that matter?"

"No. I just wanted to know what I should wear."

"Wear something sexy."

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want." He'd been dying to touch her all day, but mauling her in the park or stopping in traffic to take her mouth wasn't exactly the vibe the afternoon was giving off. But now that they were standing in front of her building and it was just the two of them, Robin was done resisting. Her hair was windblown from the ride, so he reached out to smooth it down and let his palm linger on her jaw, so his thumb could stroke her cheek. "Name it. I'm game for anything."

"How about some good Cajun food?"

"Done." Robin leaned in closer. "Anything else you want?"

Her eyes dropped to his lips.

Right answer.

Just as he was about to bring his mouth down to finally meet hers, something caught her attention behind him. Robin turned and watched an elderly woman attempting to get out from the cab.

"That's Mrs. Swift," Regina said. "She lives across the hall from me."

She looked like she might fall, and the damn cabbie wasn't about to help. Robin headed to help the woman. Regina followed right behind him. "Hi, Mrs. S. This is my friend, Reid."

Robin took the woman's arm and helped her out of the cab and up the tall curb. Once she was steady, he lifted her grocery bag from the seat and carried it behind her and Regina as they walked to the door.

"Regina, dear, do you think you can give me a hand getting a box from the top of my closet? I'm afraid to climb up on a chair, and I want to ship some pictures to my son out in California."

"Sure, of course. I told you to knock anytime you need anything. I'll help you put these groceries away and get whatever you need down."

After Robin opened the door and they were all standing in the lobby, Regina gave him an apologetic look. "Call me?" she asked.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and handed her his cell, so she could put in her number. When she was done, they swapped the phone for the small bag of groceries he was still carrying. Robin couldn't very well devour those lips of hers, while Mrs. S. was watching, so when the elevator door opened, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It was very nice meeting you, Regina. I'll call you."

"I look forward to it."

Robin waited until the elevator doors closed before heading back to his bike. As he walked, he looked down at the phone number she'd typed in. She had also left him a message.

Regina: Paint me something small and you'll get that kiss you were screwed out of next time.

Robin: I plan on it, milady.

Great. Just fucking great. After he rode his bicycle back to his multi-million-dollar company, he was going to have to learn how to paint.

Regina settled into bed that night in a particularly good mood thinking about Reid. But her mood was sullied when she scrolled through her email and found one from the man who'd blown her off—Mister Jerk himself.

Dear Ms. Mills,

Please accept my apologies for cancelling our meeting on such short notice. I'm afraid it was a personal emergency that couldn't be helped.

Best,

Robin Locksley

Really? "Best?" He wasn't even going to propose a rain check? Did he have any clue how much his "emergency" set her back? She had a deadline, and the magazine was currently without its feature story. While it surprised her that someone like him even bothered to offer an apology, this was not okay. She decided to write back.

Mr. Locksley,

I'm afraid your "personal emergency" has put me in a very difficult position. We are running on a firm deadline. If the interview isn't conducted soon, we are going to have to cancel the entire feature. When might you be able to reschedule?

A notification sounded within thirty seconds, signifying she'd received a new email. Robin Locksley had written her back.

Ms. Mills,

How about right now?

Now? Was he nuts? He had some nerve expecting her to meet him at this time of night.

Mr. Locksley,

It's eleven o'clock at night. I'm not able to meet you this late. When might you have availability during working hours this week?

Bouncing her knee anxiously, she waited for his response.

Ms. Mills,

I'm available now. We can conduct the interview via email. I would prefer written documentation of my answers in any case, so as to avoid my words being misinterpreted.

He couldn't be serious. She typed.

Mr. Locksley,

Your agreement with the magazine was for an in-person interview. I was under the impression that the entire purpose of this feature was so that you could "go public." An interview conducted over email would defeat the purpose.

Biting her nails, she stared at the screen.

Ms. Mills,

What agreement are you referring to? I never signed anything with your magazine. Therefore, there is no contractual obligation. I simply expressed interest in being interviewed. I've since thought better of doing it in person. If you'd like to conduct the interview with me now via email, I am more than happy to offer you that opportunity.

The keys of her laptop clicked loudly as she typed even faster this time.

Mr. Locksley,

Are you saying there was no actual personal emergency? You lied and cancelled our interview because you decided not to show your face after all?

Letting out a frustrated breath, she repositioned herself in bed as she waited for his response.

Ms. Mills,

I did experience an emergency, but I don't believe I am under any obligation to offer an explanation into my personal affairs. As for showing my face, well, if you want the honest truth, my unexpected change of plans afforded me the time to think twice about such a life-altering decision. I've decided that I prefer to continue keeping my identity private.

Great. There is no story now.

Mr. Locksley,

It would have been nice to know this information before we made you the feature and spent money to promote it. The entire point of the piece was to document your coming out from under the rock you've been hiding beneath. I don't believe we have a story anymore.

His response came even quicker this time.

Ms. Mills,

I am giving you the opportunity to ask me anything you want. Anything. I think that makes for quite a damn good story, actually. But I do have two conditions. The first is that I don't have to be photographed. I think that's pretty fair, considering I would be an open book, otherwise. Second, for every personal question you ask me, I get to ask you a comparable one. And you have to answer me. Since you seem to think baring one's soul to the public is an easy feat, it might be nice for you to experience what it's like to be on the other side of the fence. Deal?

What was this guy smoking? Maybe she should just ask him, seeing as though she could ask him "anything." What the hell. She needed this story. And even without his face, it was better than any other exclusive they'd gotten in a long time.

Mr. Locksley,

We have a deal. Shall we begin?

Ms. Mills,

I'm all yours. Start with the business questions. Get them out of the way. You may work for Financial Tavern, but let's face it, people aren't really interested in how many shares of my company I've sold, so much as how many women I'm dating.

They'd switched to the Gmail chat feature and spent the better part of an hour going back and forth on how he came to eventually run his father's venture capital firm.

In the past five years alone, Robin had been commended for diversifying the workplace, particularly hiring more women and minorities. He was known for taking even bigger investment risks than his father had. He went over what a typical day was like, chock full of meetings mostly over the phone with entrepreneurs and portfolio companies. Every client and employee signed a non-disclosure agreement whereby they could neither reveal personal information about him nor photograph him.

Robin said he often wouldn't sleep for days when he was close to the finish line on a deal. He ate, slept, and breathed his job.

When they'd run the gamut on the business questions, Regina started hitting him with the personal ones. Except, she had to think long and hard about her questions, knowing he was apparently going to hit her right back with the same ones.

Regina: Tell me about your childhood.

Robin: I was the only child of Radley and Angela Locksley. My mother's father, Stan Morgan, actually founded the company. That's where the name Morgan Enterprises comes from. Stan didn't have a son, so he left the company to my father with the understanding that I would take it over someday. My dad was pretty much an absentee father, though. My childhood was what you would expect—privileged. But my parents were never home much.

Regina: You were raised by nannies, then?

Robin: Yes. One called Harriet, I called her Harry."

A smile spread across Regina's face. She thought that was kind of cute, this big, powerful man recalling the nickname for the woman who basically raised him.

Regina: Where are your parents now?

Robin: Dad's retired, living in Palm Beach with his third wife. My mother was his second marriage. Mom lives here in the city, never remarried. I'm closer to her than my father. Anyway, you're getting a little ahead of yourself. It's my turn. Tell me about your childhood, Regina.

Was he seriously going to follow through with this game?

Regina: Why do you even care?

Robin: Why wouldn't I? You're no less important than I am. So, tell me. Where did you grow up?

Regina: Brooklyn. My dad was a very hard worker, my mother was always trying to find ways to get ahead in life.

Robin: Nice childhood?

Regina: I had a good childhood up until the point when my parents divorced. Then things got ugly.

Robin: I get it. Same here on the divorce front, but I'm sorry to hear that.

Regina: Thank you. Next question. When you got into Harvard, did you decide to major in business because it was something that truly interested you or because you always knew you would have to take over the family business?

Robin: Honestly? I didn't know my ass from my elbow back then. So, yeah, I just majored in business because it seemed to make sense, given my inheritance and the expectations placed upon me. God, Regina, these questions are fucking boring.

She laughed out loud a little.

Regina: What do you suggest we talk about, then?

Robin: People read your magazine because they want to know how to be successful themselves. Where I went to school doesn't matter. The truth is, this company was handed to me on a silver platter. I vowed not to waste that opportunity by making the same mistakes my father did. He wasn't honest and screwed people out of a lot of money over the years. I can say that because it's public knowledge now. I made a vow to do things differently, and that includes keeping out of the public eye.

Regina: Why can't you be an honest man and in the public eye at the same time?

Robin: I think I've proven that you don't have to show your face to be successful. So, why bother dealing with all the social media and tabloid bullshit? They add no value. They add nothing but risk.

She couldn't even argue with that.

Robin: Ask me something interesting now. Something people would want to know.

Regina: Since you seem to be the authority on what makes a good interview question, why don't you tell me what YOU want people to know about you?

There was a bit of a pause this time before he answered.

Robin: I want them to know that I'm more than just some entitled dude in a suit, that I wake up every day vowing to make the most of every hour and to make a difference whether big or small. I am certain there are a lot of preconceived notions about me. Almost all of them are untrue. People assume my keeping out of the public eye is a gimmick to somehow mystify myself as an elusive celebrity. The truth is…I'm just trying to grasp onto some semblance of normalcy. I'm a regular guy who wants peace in his life, Regina. Not some big bad wolf who gets a rise out of cancelling on beautiful, brown-eyed girls from Brooklyn.

That last line threw Regina for a loop and made her skin heat up.

Regina: How do you know I have brown eyes?

Robin: I'm looking at your bio on the Financial Tavern website.

Feeling vulnerable that he was scrutinizing her looks, Regina tried to change the subject.

Regina: What else do you think people want to know about you?

Robin: Don't change the subject off of you. You're beautiful, by the way. Let's discuss that. It's more fun than talking about me.

Regina: Let's not.

Robin: It's my turn to ask you a question. Did you think I forgot?

Regina: What?

Robin: What do you want people to know about you, Regina Mills?

Regina: I want to be taken seriously by millionaires I am trying to interview.

Robin: I'm taking you very seriously. And I want to know more. Now answer my question. What do you want people to know about you?

God, he was putting her on the spot. But for some odd reason, she was warming up to this man. Regina didn't really feel like coming up with yet another sarcastic response when, in fact, he'd been nothing but completely genuine with me this entire time. It was much less exhausting to just be honest. So, she simply answered his question truthfully.

Regina: I'm just someone who wants to be happy. I don't need money or a prestigious job. I left Wall Street because I couldn't hack it. It's why I do this for a living instead. I am not perfect. I do sometimes carry some preconceived notions about people of power, though. That probably comes from watching my hard-working father get screwed over by such people over the years. But even in the little time that we have corresponded tonight, I can see that you're quite different from what I expected. I made assumptions about you that were incorrect. So, one thing I definitely want people to know about me is that I am not afraid to admit when I'm wrong.

Robin: Thank you.

Regina: Well, you've been very open with me. So, I felt I owed you that much.

Robin: Forget the interview. What do YOU want to know about me?

Regina: If you want the shallow truth, I'm most curious about what you look like at this point. I'm really dying to know.

Robin: LOL. Regina Mills, you are definitely nothing if not honest. So…what is it…you think I don't allow myself to be photographed because I'm grossly unattractive?

Regina: I didn't say that.

Robin: But you're thinking it.

Regina couldn't stop smiling.

Robin: Would you like to see me?

Her heart started to pound at the prospect of getting to see what he looked like. What was wrong with her? But there was only one answer to his question.

Regina: Yes.

A few seconds later, he attached an image. After she clicked on it, Regina nearly lost her breath.

Oh.

It was a photo of a man lying back on his bed. His torso was ripped…tanned…almost bronze. It almost looked fake, because it was just too damn perfect. This was probably the most amazing chest and abs she'd ever seen. The photo cut off at the bottom, only showing the top of his black boxers that had Emporio Armani written on the band in white. A thin trail of hair ran down the center of his defined V muscle. Holy shit.

She couldn't stop staring at it.

This was not what she was expecting. At all. In fact, she couldn't believe it. It had to be a fake.

When she was finally able to pry her eyes away from the chiseled bronze statuette of a man, she typed.

Regina: That is NOT you.

Robin wished that he could have seen her face.

Fuck. He wished he could have done a lot more than that. This chat with Regina was killing him. He was suddenly hard as a rock, knowing that she was looking at his photo.

Robin: It is me.

Regina: I don't believe that. Admit it. You stole the picture from Pinterest. LOL.

His jaw hurt from smiling. After grabbing a pen and paper out of his night table, I wrote HI, REGINA MILLS then snapped a photo with it covering his face, making sure that his body was once again on full display. He chose to cut it off at the waist since any lower, she would have seen the rock-hard erection that he was now sporting as a result of this little exchange. He sent it, and waited for her response.

Robin: Believe it's me now?

Regina: Okay, so you're attractive.

Robin: Why, thank you. But you still haven't seen my face. I'm afraid you won't tonight.

Regina: Are we still doing the interview?

Robin: You tell me.

Regina: I think maybe we should continue this tomorrow.

Robin laughed. He guesses she was suddenly at a loss for words. This whole thing wasn't very professional of him, but because he had spent the entire day with this woman, he felt comfortable around her. Robin couldn't help it. She also made it very clear earlier that she was attracted to him, so he couldn't help capitalizing on that tonight.

Robin: Tomorrow night, then? Same time? Eleven?

Regina: Okay. That sounds good.

Robin: Alright. Sweet dreams.

"Sweet dreams." He sounded more like a teenage boy than a mogul. Unprofessional, but he really didn't give a shit. He'd almost called her milady, too. That's Reid's nickname for her, you dumbass. Laughing to himself, Robin thought about how insane this was. Robin hated Reid because he would be spending time with her in person soon. And Reid detested that rich prick, Robin, for abusing his power to get to know her better.

Sleep wasn't going to be happening. Robin was wired. Regina's text to Reid rang out in his mind: Paint me something small, and you'll get that kiss you were screwed out of next time.

What better time than to stay up watching painting for beginners on YouTube.

"I need to make a stop before heading to my lunch meeting," Robin grumbled at James, his driver, as he climbed into the backseat of the dark Town Car. He'd watched damn YouTube videos for an hour last night and made a list of the supplies he'd need. He still couldn't believe what he was going through for a kiss from this woman. His last ex would had not even of hesitated to do that and more. Regina had gotten under his skin.

"Where to, sir?"

"Union Ave."

The art supply store was enormous. Looking down at his watch, he noted that he only had ten minutes before his lunch appointment, and they still had to travel across town. He must have looked as out of place wandering around looking for supplies as he felt, because a woman wearing a blue smock approached as he stood in place staring.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for painting supplies. A canvas, brushes, paints."

She waved her hand over her shoulder. "Right this way."

He followed her up to the second floor and all the way to the very back corner of the store. And a few minutes later he was on his way to the office. Like clockwork, Clara came into his office at 4:45 with a steaming cup of coffee. Today though, he was too busy to look up.

"Mr. Locksley?"

"Hmmm?" He was trying to figure out what he was going to paint for Regina. He was standing at the easel.

"Might I ask what you're doing?"

His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, tie was loosened. "I'm trying to figure out what to paint."

"I didn't know you painted."

"Neither did I."

It was rare that Robin had a drink when he was alone. But he poured two fingers of Macallan twelve-year-old scotch when he got home, and found himself staring out the window at the park. The summer days were long, and the sun was just beginning to set even though it was after eight, but people were still out enjoying the weather. He watched a couple riding bicycles together and wondered when it was that he stopped appreciating things like the park.

Regina. The woman had taken over his thoughts for the last day and a half—consumed might have been the more appropriate term. With more than two hours until part two of their online interview, he decided to pass the excruciating wait by having Reid touch base with her. Even though he detested texting and preferred to pick up the phone or write an appropriately composed email, texting felt more like something Reid would do.

Reid: How was your stress level today? Did it require fondling your balls in the company of strange men in dark places?

Regina took more than a half hour to answer, and he'd started to wonder if she was going to blow off Reid. But then the dots started jumping around.

Regina: Sorry. Was in the shower. And today was peaceful, actually. I worked on a story, then went to go visit my mother. No ball fondling necessary.

For you, maybe. But now that he was thinking of Regina in the shower, there might be some ball fondling.

Reid: Shower, huh?

Regina: Get your mind out of the gutter. You're a long way from washing my back. You haven't even scored your first kiss yet.

Yet. Sometimes it was one word that exposed his competitor's hand. Robin smiled to himself.

Although, he spoke too soon. She texted back before he had a chance to respond again.

Regina: Speaking of kisses, what are you painting me?

Reid: What would you like?

Regina: How about an apple tree?

Reid: I'll do my best

Bianca: Sounds great.

Reid: Any plans for this evening.

She took a moment to respond.

Regina: Just going to do some work later.

Hmm…technically, she was telling the truth. Robin was work.

Reid: How about dinner Thursday night?

Regina: Can't. I have plans already. Friday?

Plans? Did she have a date? He had no right to grow annoyed, but that didn't stop him from feeling that way. In fact, he had a date himself on Friday night—some mundane banquet that he was scheduled to take his ex Marian to.

Reid: Busy Friday. Saturday?

Regina: I'm actually going out of town Saturday afternoon for an assignment. Maybe the next weekend will work out.

There was no damn way Robin was waiting a full week to see her again. He didn't hesitate when he made his decision.

Reid: I'll cancel my plans for Friday. Pick you up at seven?

Regina: OK. Sure.

Reid had a date with Regina for two nights from now, and Robin was gearing up for his 11PM chat. What had this woman done to him?

 _Made him jealous of himself!_

Promptly at eleven the online chat box popped up on his laptop.

Regina: Good evening, Mr. Locksley.

Robin: Yes, it is, Ms. Mills. Are you ready for round two?

Regina: I am. I gave a lot of thought to our discussion last night, and you were right.

Robin: I usually am. You'll need to be more specific.

Regina: I meant, that I think the article should focus more on you personally and less on the business angle of things.

Robin liked the sound of that.

Robin: Are you telling me that your questions are going to be more intimate this evening? Because our deal still stands—question for a question, Ms. Mills.

Regina: I can take whatever I dish out. You ready?

His cock twitched. Down boy.

Robin: I'm always ready, Ms. Mills.

Regina: First question—Are you in a committed relationship?

Robin: I date. But, no, I'm not in a committed relationship.

It was the truth. He should probably be committed after the last two days, but his relationship with Marian was open. In the past they had served a purpose for one another—attending required business functions and providing sexual gratification. He had been clear with her that he didn't want their relationship to become anything more.

Regina: Would you like to have children someday?

Robin: Not so fast, Ms. Mills. I believe you've skipped my turn. Are you in a committed relationship?

Regina: No. I was, but it ended.

Robin: What happened?

Regina: Long story. I'll give you the abbreviated version. Stockbroker. Engaged. Liar. End of Engagement.

Robin: What did he lie about?

Regina: I've already answered two questions. I believe you're now the one who is skipping turns.

Robin: Apologies, milady.

What was the last question she asked him? Oh, yes. Children. It dawned on him that he'd been seeing Marian off and on for the last year and she'd never inquired about whether he saw his future including a bunch of rug rats.

Robin: Yes. I do want children. But I don't want them raised by a nanny. I loved Harry, don't get me wrong, but I think children should be raised by their parents, if it is feasible. My turn. What did your fiancé lie about?

Regina: Everything. Anything. You name it. He lied.

Robin: He was cheating on you, then?

Regina: No. I don't think so. He just lied. To clients, to our boss, what his bank balance was, it didn't really matter. In hindsight, I think he got off on it in some ways.

Robin: So, this factors into your dislike for rich and powerful men?

Regina: Maybe. I've never thought about that. But I don't think my dislike of liars is related to only rich men. I just prefer the simple things in life—like the truth.

Robin's hole that he had dug for himself had just bottomed out, and he had no idea how he was going to get out of it unscathed. The smart thing would have been to stop playing this game right now, but of course he didn't. H continued for more than an hour answering and asking personal questions. The more he asked, the more addicted he became. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Regina Mills. When they were wrapping things up for the evening, her last question brought him to a moment of truth.

Regina: My deadline is at the end of the month. I'd like to finish this interview in person. We'll continue our 11PM chats in the meantime, but I'd really like to meet face to face at least once. No pictures, of course.

He hesitated before responding.

Robin: Okay. Yes. We can meet at the end.

Crap! Robin had no idea what he was going to do now.

Tonight, was his date with Regina, and he hadn't been able to draw a fucking pencil, much less an apple tree. Because this shit was not easy. Frustrated and calling it quits, he put down his paint brush and decided Regina would get her painting, maybe not by him, but she would get it. Robin was getting that kiss one way or the other.

Later in the afternoon, his phone chimed, announcing a new text had arrived. Regina's name illuminated on the screen. he immediately swiped to open.

Regina: Where are we going?

Reid: I made reservations at a Cajun place.

Regina: Mmm. Which place? I'll look it up. I want to know how to dress.

It didn't matter how fancy the place was—it could have been a roadside trailer, and his answer would have been the same.

Reid: Wear something sexy.

Regina: I can do that. ;-)

Reid: Good. I look forward to it. See you in a few hours.

Regina: Okay. Don't forget my painting—I'm looking forward to our exchange.

"To Painting with A Twist, James. It's on Dublin Street." Robin climbed into the backseat.

A little while later, after paying one of the owners there, he had his painting after much back and forth with the owner. As Robin was leaving, the owner called out to him. "Bring her back here, if you get engaged to your sweetheart."

Finally, it was almost seven and Robin was pulling up to Regina's apartment. He walked up to her door, and rang the doorbell. Robin only had to wait a few seconds, and then the door was opening up to his date for the evening.

"Good evening," Regina said after Robin was tongue tied.

"You….look…beautiful." Robin stammered out finally.

"Thank you…you look quite nice as well." Regina said as she grabbed her wrap. As they entered the restaurant, Robin saw his ex, Marian sitting there with another man.

Great. Just fucking great.

Marian had not been a happy camper that he had cancelled their date to the banquet. Robin had told her he wasn't feeling well, probably the first time he'd ever used the sick card in his life. But being here with Regina was worth it.

Regina was wearing a fitted, brown dress that exposed one shoulder. The color brought out the caramel in her eyes and complemented her raven-colored hair. She was a dark beauty. Of course, while Robin knew the answer from earlier conversations, Reid had to ask, "What nationality are you?"

"My father was Puerto Rico and on my mother's side is Sicilian. You?"

"My parents are both British."

It was difficult not to stare at her from across the table. Robin couldn't even concentrate on the menu, which featured a bunch of stuff he didn't recognize anyway.

Robin had picked Regina up in a car he'd rented just for Reid. He figured him for a Jeep kind of guy. Robin had to really stop and think about what to wear, too. Robin would have probably worn a custom-tailored Armani dress shirt. Reid was more casual. He'd settled on a basic black Polo and dark jeans.

"Have you been here before?" Robin asked.

"No, but I love trying new things."

"I love how adventurous you seem to be." Robin said.

"When it comes to some things, yes." she smiled.

"I can't wait to find out more about those things, milady." Robin locked his feet around hers under the table. After they ordered, Robin got antsy to be closer to her. So, he moved to the other side of the table.

Her tone was playful. "What are you doing?"

"I'd prefer to sit next to you. Is that okay?"

"Yes. It's more than okay."

When he placed his hand around her wrist, she looked down at his Rolex.

Her eyes widened. "That's a ten-thousand-dollar watch. Does your bike messenger service do that well?"

It was twenty–thousand, actually.

Shit.

"We have good months. I reward myself sometimes."

"Nothing wrong with that. People who don't live in excess can really splurge and appreciate nice things once in a while."

Right.

She continued, "Speaking of nice things…I didn't see that you brought anything that you painted for me."

"Don't worry. It's in the backseat of my car. I didn't want to press my luck in presenting it to you right off the bat."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Robin rubbed his thumb along her hand. "I'm looking forward to what comes after."

Their eyes locked. God, she was beautiful, and it took everything in him not to lean in and taste those plump lips. The waitress came and interrupted their moment, placing a large oval dish in the middle of the table. It was an array of brown and orange-looking sauces with meats and vegetables. Pieces of thin bread were rolled up around the edges of the plate.

"You're gonna have to show me how to eat this."

"Well, we basically use the bread to scoop it up. I've read that it's customary in some cultures to feed each other, actually."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "You gonna feed me?"

"If you want."

He liked the idea of this.

Feed him now.

He'd eat her later.

"I would love nothing more."

She unraveled the bread with her delicate fingers before scooping out some of the mixture. She then rolled it and gently brought it into his mouth. Robin made sure to touch his tongue against her hand as she did it.

She fed him repeatedly, and he eagerly awaited each and every bite. It was sensual and intimate, and there wasn't anything else in the world he would rather have been doing.

"Your turn to feed me," she said.

Robin scooped up some of the food into the bread then rolling it. When he placed it into her mouth, he let his fingers linger over her lower lip as she chewed.

"Mmm," she said. "This is so good, right?"

"So, so good," Robin muttered, watching the movement of her lips and yearning to lick the remnants of sauce off of them. "What other cultures don't use forks?"

"I don't know of any offhand. Why?"

"Because I'm thinking this could be like our thing."

"Yeah? We already have a thing? So soon?"

"Why not?"

The next time Robin fed her, he did a sloppy job. Some of the food spilled onto her chin.

"This may not be your forte, Reid Morrison."

Robin couldn't help himself when he said, "Cleaning it up is." He leaned in and licked it slowly off her chin. When she closed her eyes, and let out a little sigh, he took that as a sign that she wanted more.

Robin realized that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to wait to get her that painting, but he just couldn't help it. Placing his mouth over hers, Robin full-on kissed her.

His hand was wrapped around the back of her neck as she moaned into his mouth while he devoured her harder, flicking his tongue around the inside of her mouth, desperate to taste nothing anymore but her.

When a waiter came by to pour water into their glasses, she pulled back. Her face was flush, and she seemed embarrassed. Robin, on the other hand, couldn't have given a shit who'd witnessed their kiss.

Rock hard and totally fucked, Robin was in no way prepared to lose this girl anytime soon. One thing was undeniable: the sexual chemistry between Reid and Regina was off the charts. And he wasn't ready to let Robin ruin it just yet until he had a better feel for what her reaction might be if and when he told her the truth. This time spent with her was possibly all he would ever have. Reid needed to exist just a little while longer.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I, but you're making me a little crazy, Regina."

It dawned on Robin that he hadn't been making much of an effort to get to know her better tonight, hadn't asked any personal questions throughout dinner. That was partly because he was ill-prepared to talk about myself as Reid. Robin had spent so much time getting to know her intimately that Reid apparently felt he knew everything he needed to.

It would have seemed like he was uninterested if he didn't pry into her personal life at least a little bit. So, Robin spent the next several minutes asking her about her childhood, her last relationship, her career—things he already knew as Robin.

Robin did his best to answer the questions she threw at him, but the more they talked, the more he was feeling extremely guilty for letting this charade go on.

Regina had a hungry look in her eyes. She was most definitely attracted to him, and he was pretty sure that was just going to keep intensifying. That was messed up. Robin was pissed at Reid for even thinking about fucking her. And Reid was annoyed at Robin for judging him for thoughts that came naturally. Perhaps, Robin and Reid should have both called ahead to secure some space at the insane asylum.

From the food to the kissing, dinner was phenomenal.

Once they returned to the Jeep, she turned to him and smiled. "It's time. I want my present now."

"I guess I did things a little ass backwards tonight, huh?" Reaching into the glove compartment, he felt bad that he was tricking her to make her think that he had painted this.

Regina covered her mouth. "Oh, my God! It's perfect!"

"You like it?"

She marveled at it. "Look at all of the detail. I can't believe you did this."

Neither could Robin.

"Look at those apples!"

"I am."

She rolled her eyes. "I would really love to see you in action at some point. Watch you paint."

Ugh.

"Yeah. Maybe. It's something I kind of do by myself to relieve stress. I've never done it in front of an audience before. I'll have to work up to that."

"Thank you."

Guilt was suddenly consuming him. "You're welcome, Regina."

Robin stared out the window for a bit, trying to snap himself out of the shitty feeling. "Where would you like to go next?"

"I have to be home by ten forty-five, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I have some work I have to do."

"Work?"

"It's actually my ongoing interview with Robin Locksley. It's via online chat."

Robin sucked in him jaw. "The jerk who blew you off?"

"Yeah. Rather than one sit-down interview, he's scheduled me in during the evenings. Eleven each night, Monday through Friday. I guess that time works best for him."

"So, you have to bend over backwards to accommodate his schedule?"

Two things were wrong with that question. One: He was making Robin look bad. Two: He was getting hard thinking about her bending over backwards with her legs open for Robin. Again…fucked up.

"Actually, it's worked out well to have a set time at night. His daytime schedule is too full. It won't be forever. My deadline is coming up at the end of the month."

Funny you should say that. So is his.

"Okay, well, we have at least an hour before I have to drop you home. What would you like to do?"

"Honestly? I would love to see where you live, if it's not too far from me. Maybe have a cup of coffee."

"Really?"

"I hope asking to go to your apartment doesn't sound too presumptuous."

"No. Not at all."

The reality of how far he'd taken this Reid lie really hit him in the moment. Knowing that his alter-ego was going to need a place to take Regina to, he had rented a furnished apartment through an agency on a month-to-month agreement. How had he gotten himself here? He was inexplicably crazy about this woman and kept digging himself deeper in an attempt to buy more time with her. The entire thing made no sense to him, how would he ever get her to understand that down deep he'd done all this with the best of intentions.

She smiled at him with those big brown eyes, and somehow he justified his actions…again. "What part of the city do you live in?"

Robin had to think quickly.

"I have an apartment in Mid City."

"That's perfect, then." She grinned.

Yeah. Perfect.

Upon opening the door and getting a look at what they were stepping into, Robin was ready to kill someone.

This looked nothing like the furnished apartment he saw online. The décor was tacky and ostentatious with lots of white, purple, and gold accents. He was completely speechless. How the hell was he going to explain this one?

Regina's mouth was hanging open. "This is…"

"My aunt's place," He quickly said. "She…died. And left me the apartment. I haven't had the heart to change her signature style."

"That's so sweet of you. How long ago did she pass away?"

"About a year now. Eventually, I'll redecorate, but it just seems too soon."

She rubbed his shoulder. "I can understand that."

God, he was getting so sick of this. He just wanted to take her into his arms and tell her everything. Why couldn't he just do it?

She basically answered his question when she suddenly gripped the material of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

That was why.

Robin was going to lose this.

Nope. He wasn't ready to tell her anything, because there was a very good chance he would never get to feel this again. She didn't like liars, and you, Robin Locksley…Reid Morrison…whoever you are…are a liar.

A coldness replaced the warmth of her body as she stepped away. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's…actually…"

Where the fuck was it?

"Let me just check and make sure it's presentable. I might have left some laundry on the floor this morning, not expecting you to come back here. Be right back."

Robin's heart was pounding as he ventured down the hall, opening each door until he found the bathroom.

"Everything's decent," Robin said, returning to the living room. "Last door straight ahead down the hall."

With every second that she was in the bathroom, he became more and more paranoid about being in this place, about what else she might find. He remembered she mentioned coffee. Considering the cupboards were likely empty, he made a decision to get them the hell out of here. They'd passed a Starbucks around the corner on the way in. He'd suggest we go there.

When she emerged, he said, "I just remembered I'm all out of coffee. How about we head out for some before I have to take you home?"

"Okay…that would be nice."

Once at the coffee shop, they nestled into a corner couch and sipped their cappuccinos. She would be mid-conversation and he'd interrupt her by eating her words with a kiss. Each time he did, she'd let out a sound. He loved the feeling of her moans vibrating down his throat.

When ten-thirty rolled around, she looked at her phone. "I really have to go."

"You can't be a little late for your meeting with that jerk?"

"No. It's unprofessional."

To be honest, it irked him a little that she chose not to cancel on Robin. He actually had to remind himself that they were rooting for Robin. And by they, he meant Robin and Reid. Deep down, they were both rooting for Robin. So, why was Reid pissed?

He was jealous of himself.

Again!

He reluctantly dropped her off at her apartment before speeding back to his actual residence.

Once home, he needed to calm down before transforming back into himself. He noticed she was online and sent her a quick message.

Robin: Running a bit late. Give me ten minutes.

Without waiting for a response, he retreated to the shower and rubbed one out to the memories of her moaning into his mouth, imagining that they were doing a lot more than just kissing.

His release had brought him a moment of clarity.

Robin needs to win Regina over from Reid.

As fucked-up as that sounded, if she liked real him more than the fake him, it gave Robin a better shot at her accepting that real him was worth looking past all the lies he'd told. Maybe it was fucking delusional in addition to being newly schizophrenic. But at this point, it was the only plan he had that was viable. He needed to at least start to feel her out.

Robin: Hello, Regina. I'm here now. Sorry about the delay. How has your evening been?

Regina: It was very good, thank you.

Robin: What did you do?

Regina: I had a date, actually.

Robin: A date that ended before eleven? Couldn't have been very good.

Regina: My work takes priority.

Robin: I still maintain that it could have been better if you chose not to blow me off.

Regina: It was amazing, actually.

It was amazing. Robin could still taste her on his tongue. And there were still so many more places that he wanted to taste her.

Regina: Are you there?

Robin: Yes. Tell me about your date. What was so amazing about it?

Regina: Well, you know how with most people, you spend a little time with them and the puzzle pieces fall into place? You sort of get the full picture after you connect a few of the odd shapes?

Robin: I suppose.

Regina: I feel like this guy is a ten-thousand-piece puzzle, and it's going to take a long time to see the picture.

Robin: And that's a good thing?

Regina: It is. It means he has many layers.

Robin wasn't sure he agreed with her. The thing she liked best about Reid was his layers—but most of them were bandages to cover lies.

Robin: Tell me what you liked best about him?

Regina: You want the truth?

Robin: Of course.

Regina: The way he kissed me. I could feel he was trying to hold back—but at some point, he lost the battle. I liked that his attraction to me seemed to be uncontrollable. It made me feel sexy.

Robin had to laugh to himself. He'd thought that he was doing such a great job hiding what being around her did to him. He guesses that he was way more transparent than he thought.

Regina: BTW, I think we have our roles reversed tonight. I'm the one who is supposed to be interviewing you.

Robin: I find hearing about you way more interesting than telling you about myself.

She was quiet for a minute or two after that. He knew he shouldn't be pushing, but what the heck, he was in this deep.

Robin: Are you and this jigsaw dating exclusively?

Regina: No. We're not there yet. I don't have any dates with other men planned, but that's not intentional.

Robin: So, if say, a handsome, young, wealthy man with a six pack were to ask you out on a date, you'd be open to the invitation, then?

Regina: Are you referring to yourself?

Robin: Maybe…

He waited eagerly for her response. When it came, his stomach sank.

Regina: Then, no.

His mood sucked after that answer. He was pissed and just wanted to get the rest of their chat over with. She had no interest in the real him and would rather spend time getting to know a man who lived in his dead aunt's apartment and painted.

Robin: Why don't we get started with your interview?

For the next thirty minutes, Regina asked Robin questions. Since he was feeling ornery, his answers were less candid than he'd been the last two times they'd chatted. Toward the end, she mentioned she was going to be away on a business trip and planned to use the time to go through her notes and write up a draft of her story. She'd suggested they chat next week so that she could fill in any holes in her story, and he'd agreed.

Robin: How about next Tuesday at our regular time?

Regina: That would be great.

Robin: Have a safe trip, Regina.

Regina: Thank you.

Feeling utterly deflated, he was just about to shut his laptop when another message popped up from her.

Regina: Robin? Are you still there?

Robin: I am.

Regina: For the record, I have a firm rule that I don't date men anymore whom I have a business relationship with.

Robin: Does that rule apply after your business with a man concludes?

She took a bit longer to respond that time.

Regina: No. I don't think that rule would apply once my business was concluded.

Fuck you, Reid. Game back on.

Robin: Good to know. Sweet dreams, Regina.

The next afternoon, traffic was even heavier than usual. The meeting he'd slated one hour for had turned into a three-hour unproductive waste of time. Robin looked at his watch when the light turned red again—they hadn't made it more than four car lengths in two damn green lights. There was a heaping pile of documents waiting for review back on his desk, and his secretary would be gone by the time they made it across town. Robin emailed Clara and asked her to order him some dinner to the office before she left and to pull the files he knew he'd need to get his work done tonight, if he ever arrived.

Frustrated, he rested his head back against the leather seat and stared out the window thinking about Regina. Last night, she'd led him to believe she would be willing to go out with him—the Robin him—at the end of their chat. Which had to mean she felt some sort of connection to the real him. He just couldn't figure out how he was going to get out of the mess he'd gotten myself into. If there was one thing he had learned in business, it was that anything was possible if you wanted it bad enough. Perhaps that was the key—he needed to look at his situation with Regina like a business problem. He'd been letting his own emotions get in the way.

What would he do if Regina was a business that he wanted to obtain, yet the owner wasn't interested in selling to him? That was easy…he'd get to know that business better—the likes and dislikes of the owner—what made him tick. Then use that to show him why he was a good fit to take over his company in a way that was meaningful to him.

Robin shut his eyes for a moment.

What makes you tick, milady? What do you like and dislike and why?

Robin: Hello, Regina.

Was it weird that she could almost hear him say her name in a deep, sexy voice. Hello, Regina.

Regina: Hello, Mr. Locksley.

Robin: I thought we'd moved past the formalities.

She'd nervously typed that without thinking. He was right; they weren't Mr. Locksley and Ms. Mills anymore.

Regina: Sorry. Habit.

Robin: How was your week? Did you miss me?

Yes.

Regina: I did think about you a lot.

Robin: Tell me more about that.

Regina: Well, I was writing your story and that had me thinking about you.

Regina left off the fact that she'd saved the candid photo he'd sent her during their first chat and was staring at his abs while she was writing his story all weekend. That might have had something to do with why he was so difficult to get out of her head this week.

Robin: It seems that since I'm not writing a story about you, I have no excuse for thinking about you. No professional excuse, that is.

She smiled at the screen.

Regina: Are you saying your thoughts of me are not professional?

She chewed her nail watching the screen as Robin typed back.

Robin: My thoughts were definitely more of a personal nature.

Regina: Interesting.

Robin: They certainly were…

Great, she was going to get all hot and bothered at the beginning of the interview. Suddenly, she had no idea what to type in response. Turned out that was okay.

Robin: So, how'd my story come out?

She was relieved he'd brought them back around to a work discussion.

Regina: I think people are going to enjoy it. I just have a few more questions.

Robin: Shoot.

There wasn't really a way to soften what she needed to find out, so she went with the direct approach.

Regina: What happened between your father and you?

He was silent for a minute.

Regina had found out what a horrible father, Miles Locksley was.

Robin: As I've divulged before, my father was a liar and a cheat for most of his life. He cheated on my mother for the majority of their marriage and cheated business partners out of money. As a kid, I didn't really understand what type of a person my father was. I'd idolized him, in fact, even though my time with him had always been limited. By the time I was a teenager, he was all over the news for his alleged involvement in some crooked deals. Even though he was somehow always cleared of anything technically illegal, there was nothing he could do to hide the truth about himself from me anymore. So, our relationship was strained for many years because I didn't want to be associated with his bad behavior. As I've told you before, my decision to stay out of the public eye has a lot to do with not wanting to repeat my father's mistakes. I alienated myself from him for a long time, which was wise from a business standpoint.

Regina: And from a personal standpoint?

Robin: Well, the guy is still my father. It's not easy to be on bad terms with the person who helped give you life. We've been working on our relationship more over the past few years. He's joined a church down in Florida—thinks he's found Jesus. He also had a skin cancer scare. I think he's starting to realize that life is too short to live it like a piece of shit.

Regina: So, you are slowly learning to forgive him.

Robin: I'm trying, yes. It's more about accepting the things I can't change and move forward. I can't change the fact that he wasn't a very good father to me as a kid. But he wants to be more involved in my adult life now, so that's an opportunity I can choose to take or leave. I don't want to have any regrets, and I know he won't be around forever.

Regina: I think the ability to forgive is an admirable trait.

He took a particularly long time to respond this time.

Robin: What do you consider worthy of forgiveness?

Regina: What do you mean?

Robin: You said once that you don't like liars. Would you forgive someone who lied to you?

Regina: It depends on the reason for the lie.

Robin: Give me an example.

Regina: If someone lies to protect another person, then I find that forgivable.

Once again, his response was delayed.

Robin: Are there any other situations in which you might forgive someone for lying?

Regina had to think about that. In general, there was really no excuse for lying, in her book. But she couldn't say she hadn't told some white ones in her life.

Regina: I don't know. I guess it would just have to depend on the individual scenario.

Robin: You don't think it's black and white. Fair enough.

Regina: How has the spotlight once again turned on me?

Robin: I think we're beyond the point where there are any rules in this process, Regina.

Regina: That's true. Come to think of it, I've pretty much broken every journalism ethics rule during this entire experience.

Robin: I won't tell anyone if you don't. The published product will be the same in the end. We've just had more fun along the way than most people do.

Regina: You're right. It really hasn't seemed like work at all.

Robin: I would even venture to say I'll miss these 11PM chats when we're finished.

"Miss" wasn't the right term for how she felt about the interview process nearing an end. She'd become addicted to talking to Robin. Obsessed. It was as if her entire day revolved around just getting to eleven.

Regina: I will, too.

They'd come to a break in the conversation. It was obvious that their interview had really run its course. She had so much information on this man that she didn't know what to do with it; it couldn't possibly all fit into a four-page article. There wasn't really a need to continue communicating. But she found him fascinating and would continue their chats for as long as she could get away with. He didn't need to know that she was virtually finished with the piece.

His next message threw her for a loop.

Robin: What happened to that guy you were dating?

That's a good question. She didn't know what had happened with Reid.

Regina: We haven't made plans in a while.

Robin: Why not?

Regina: I think he's been busy. We've been in touch but just haven't nailed down any dates to go out.

Robin: You don't sound too devastated.

Regina: Honestly, between my trip and working on the feature, I haven't had much time to dwell on it.

Robin: You've been too focused on me.

Regina: You can look at it that way, yes.

Robin: I choose to. ;-)

Regina: What about you? What's your excuse? Why are you never cancelling on me? You must have a bevy of women waiting in the wings.

Robin: Not a bevy, but yes, I don't have to beg for dates.

Regina: You don't say…

Robin: Want to know the truth, though?

Regina: Always.

Robin: Lately, I haven't wanted to talk to anyone but you.

Regina let his words sink in. A flash of heat permeated her body. How was it possible to be so taken with someone she had never even met? She really wanted to see him—more than she'd ever wanted anything. She impulsively typed.

Regina: How about right now? I want to see you tonight.

She closed her eyes and cringed at her assertiveness. Regina's heart was pounding as she waited for a reply. It took him a while to respond.

Robin: Not tonight. We agreed to meet at the end, remember?

Her emotional state went from hot to cold real fast. He'd implied before that he wanted to date her, yet he kept avoiding actually meeting her. She needed to call him out.

Regina: I have a feeling there will always be an excuse.

The spaces of time between his responses were getting longer and longer.

Robin: I just need to be prepared.

Prepared for what?

Regina: Prepared?

Robin: Yes. This time with you has been different from anything I've ever experienced. You know more about me than most people. And I probably know more about you than any of the women I've dated, and yet, I can't seem to get enough. I've exposed myself to you—in more ways than one, practically. This is new for me. Meeting you in person will be intense. And then there's the risk of disappointing you. I think that's my biggest apprehension.

Regina: How can you possibly disappoint me if I know almost everything about you already?

Robin: You may not like what you see.

Regina: Let me at least hear your voice then.

Robin: Not yet.

Regina: Why not?

Robin: You'll hear me soon enough.

Regina: Do you sound like Mickey Mouse or something?

Robin: No, I can assure you I don't. My testosterone levels are good. I suspect you'll like my voice, actually. LOL. I can't believe you just asked me that.

Regina: I have to explore all possible reasons why you are hiding. And quite honestly, at this point, you're making me a little self-conscious, Mr. Locksley.

Robin: We're back to formalities now? Don't call me that anymore. We're beyond that. And tell me why you're feeling self-conscious when you have absolutely no reason to be.

Because she was starting to think that his apprehension was really about her.

Regina: There are multiple reasons. I sometimes worry that, despite our online chemistry, you don't really have any intention of meeting me at all. I also worry that our chats have become like a game to you. And sometimes, this is the worst one, I worry that I'm being cat-fished, that maybe I haven't really been speaking to Robin Locksley at all.

Robin: I swear to God, it's me. I would NEVER do that to you, Regina. It's me.

She believed him. It was low of her to assert that. That thought had rarely crossed her mind, but deep down, she didn't actually believe it.

Regina: Okay. I believe you. I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. I just feel like I've gotten in a little deep when I shouldn't have. This is all so unprofessional.

Robin: Fuck professional! Understand something: I do have concerns about meeting you, but NONE of them have to do with YOU. They ALL have to do with your impression of ME.

Regina: Do you think I'm shallow? Is it your face you're afraid of me seeing?

Robin: No. I know you're not shallow and it has a little to do with my face, yes.

Well, now she was just totally confused. He thinks he's ugly? Honestly, with a body like that, she was pretty sure she could overlook it. More than that, it was him she wanted first and foremost, not his body nor his face.

Regina: I'm sorry. I should have never mentioned seeing you. You already agreed to meet with me. I guess I just need to trust that and be patient.

Robin: I promise we will meet, Regina. Don't ever be sorry about asking for what you want, either.

Regina needed to end the chat before she said anything else she would regret.

Regina: I'm going to turn in for the night, if you don't mind.

Robin: I upset you.

Regina: No. I'm fine. I think I just need to rest.

Robin: Okay.

When she didn't reply, he sent another message.

Robin: Tomorrow night. Same time?

Regina: Yes. Goodnight, Robin.

Robin: Sweet dreams, Regina.

Regina shut her laptop and closed her eyes. Feeling completely defeated, she checked her cell phone for any texts from Reid. There were none.

But twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Regina's eyes widened when she saw Reid standing there.

This was a mistake.

But Robin needed to see her.

Her eyes looked tired, like maybe she'd been crying.

Fuck.

He'd hurt her.

That's why he came; he needed to know she was okay.

"Reid? What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her, Robin wrapped his palms around her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss, desperately letting out all of the painful frustration that had built up inside of him after their earlier conversation.

It was Reid's mouth she thought she was moaning into, but every part of him was kissing her as Robin.

I'm so sorry, Regina.

His cock was hard as a rock as he fervently tasted her. She panted into his mouth as his erection pressed into her abdomen. She tasted like toothpaste. Her braless, supple breasts were pressed against his chest. He could have easily taken her right there in the middle of her living room.

Regina's heart was pounding so hard against his, and he took that as his cue to kiss her harder. She grasped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Robin suddenly got the urge to lift her up. So, he did. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to kiss her harder than he'd probably ever kissed anyone.

Adrenaline was rushing through her. It was mixed with a little bit of rage because of the fact that she'd so easily let "Reid" take advantage of her. After their conversation tonight, he was more certain than ever that her heart belonged to him—to Robin.

Robin ached to make love to her, to express physically all of the emotions he'd been forced to bottle up tonight. Finally pulling back and slowly lowering her to the floor, he said, "That was probably the best welcome I've ever received."

She kept her arms around his neck. "I wasn't sure if I was going to ever see you again, to be honest."

Robin was finding it harder and harder to look her in the eyes as Reid. Staring down at the floor, he said, "I need to apologize for not getting my shit together lately. It has nothing to do with a lack of desire to see you. Things have been crazy at work, and I haven't been able to get here until now."

Fucking liar.

"I needed this sanity check tonight," she said.

"Why?" Robin swallowed. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It's too much to get into. I'm pretty sure I almost lost my mind earlier. It's just…really good to see you."

No. No. No.

You didn't lose your mind.

You're right on target.

Reid needs to go—he just needed to touch her one last time.

"Everything okay now?"

"Now that you're here, yes." she smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up."

"I don't think I would have been able to sleep tonight anyway."

Me, neither.

"What happened exactly to upset you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, if that's okay. It has to do with work."

The fuck it does. Speaking of those white lies they talked about earlier…

Rubbing his hands along the tops of her arms, Robin said, "Look, I really can't stay. I just…"

Needed to make sure she was okay.

Robin continued, "I just wanted to say hello, to let you know I was thinking about you."

And to say goodbye.

She looked panicked. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure. Work has been crazy."

And Reid needs to die.

Regina hesitated for a while before she finally said, "I really don't want to be alone tonight. Will you lie with me?" When he didn't respond, she leaned in and gently kissed him, then said, "Please?"

There was nothing else in the world he wanted more.

Unable to come up with a legitimate reason to refuse, he nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Regina led him to her bedroom. It felt surreal. A yellow legal pad sat atop the nightstand. He suspected that was the side of the bed where she lay whenever she was chatting with Robin. It took everything in him not to lean over to try to see what was written down. He figured there might have been some obscenities from earlier tonight.

Regina got into bed, and he slipped in behind her. Several minutes passed as they just lay there together. His mouth was against her back, and he let the sound of her breathing soothe him. It was as if he could feel her thoughts through each breath. Robin knew in his heart that despite the fact that she was enjoying the warmth of Reid's body, she was thinking about the real him, about Robin.

It all seemed innocent enough until she backed her soft ass into his cock. She intentionally rubbed against him, causing a raging hard on. After a few more times, he realized she was doing it to egg him on. Fuck, it was working. Robin continued to let her slowly grind against him. There was a word for this in high school: dry humping. He should have known that there was no way he could innocently sleep next to this woman.

Ready to explode in his jeans, Robin said, "Stop."

She turned around and whispered over his lips, "You don't want me?"

His body was in turmoil. She wanted to fuck him. And he wanted to be inside of her more than anything. But he just couldn't. He could never consider sleeping with her until she knew the truth.

He got up and ran his hand through his hair. "I need to leave."

She hopped up from the bed. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. It's been a long time. I thought you wanted it, figured that's why you came here so late. So, I wanted to let you know that it would be okay…if you wanted to. But it's fine."

His voice was louder than he intended. "I do want to…God, I do. But you really need to be careful, Regina. You don't even really know me."

She let out a bitter laugh, "You're warning me against you?"

"No."

Fuck yes, he was.

He continued, "I just don't want to move too fast with you. And I just think we…should get to know each other better first."

Even though he knew almost everything there is to know about her.

Letting out a deep breath, He went on. "But since I really can't resist you, I think the best thing for me to do is to go home tonight, then take you out again properly. You're not some booty call to me, Regina."

She placed her hands over her face and spoke into them. "You're right. I was just…feeling like I needed it tonight."

Robin knew, oh how he knew.

Because of him.

His chest hurt. He needed to get out of here before he admitted everything. She wasn't in the right state of mind for the truth tonight.

Kissing her softly on the forehead, Robin said, "I'll call you soon, okay?"

She simply nodded before walking him to the door. Regina called her friend Tink and told her about her situation, how she was beginning to have feelings for Reid…and also Robin in a weird sort of way.

"Well, close your eyes and picture yourself having dinner with one man. Now, open your eyes and tell me, who do you see now?" Tink asked.

"Reid." Regina said.

"Well, there you have it." Tink said.

"It's not that simple, Tink. I've only ever seen Reid, no one knows what Robin Locksley looks like. But, when we talk it's like we have known each other forever. It's like we…we're…."

"Soulmates." Tink said.

Feeling like an absolute asshole, he drove home in his Jeep vowing that after tonight, Reid was dead.

The next morning at the office, Robin was distracted, to say the least. Cancelling all his meetings for the day, he did something he almost never did. He went home and did nothing. Sitting on his couch, he watched the clock, anxious for his chat with Regina later. Only nine more hours to go. Dread filled him.

Should he tell her tonight?

He couldn't stay here anymore. He started walking out and found himself at an animal shelter. He looked at it for several minutes. The shelter was called 'Second Chances'. He walked in and was greeted by one of the workers there.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure why I'm here. I was just trying to work out a problem of mine and here I am." Robin explained.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the answer that you're looking for. Maybe walking one of our rescues around the block would help?" She asked.

Robin had never walked a dog in his life, but he was willing to give it a try. "Sure, that sounds fine."

After going over a few things with Robin, she brought out a rescued black lab. "His name is Bandit. He was always finding a way to get loose from his owner, but his owner passed away."

Robin went to his knees and petted the dog. The dog instantly responded to Robin. And soon the new duo were off for a walk. Robin would talk to Bandit and explain his problem to him, Bandit for his part would look back at him, bark or just sniff the ground.

"Regina would love you, I'm sure of it. She has a kind heart, and is full of life. She has me so intrigued, for one of the first times in my life. But, I've lied to her, and now I don't know whether to tell her now or wait. What do you think?"

Bandit didn't respond, instead he just sniffed the ground.

"Some help you are." Robin murmured, to which Bandit just then lifted his leg and did his business.

After a half hour of walking, Robin felt slightly better, but still very confused. He walked Bandit back to the shelter, he promised the worker that he would return to visit with Bandit. When Robin looked down at Bandit, he was staring up at him. Don't give me those sad eyes. Robin kneeled down and rubbed the top of his head. "You take care of yourself. Okay, buddy?" For some reason, it felt like he was saying goodbye to the last part of Regina that he was holding on to. After a few minutes, he stood and offered the worker the leash.

When she took it, Bandit refused to move from Robin's side.

"Come on, Bandit. Time for Mr. Locksley to go."

But Bandit didn't move.

"I'm sorry. They bond very quickly. Let me go grab his favorite toy."

She disappeared and came back a few minutes later squeaking a toy bone. That got his attention. "Come on, Bandit." Squeak. Squeak. "Say goodbye to Mr. Locksley."

Robin looked down at his trusty friend—his keeper of secrets—to say goodbye. But instead it wasn't what he said at all. He wasn't even sure who put the words in his mouth. All he knew is that he wasn't ready to let go of the last piece of Regina just yet. And…he'd lost what was left of his mind.

"I'd like to adopt Bandit."

Regina was walking to the animal shelter, it wasn't her normal day to volunteer here, but she was so confused. She was attracted to two men, one she had never met and the other she had only met recently. Both men had her attention quickly though.

When she walked in she went to the cashier there, Anne, and quickly asked her about a certain dog.

"Yesterday, I walked a dog I've never walked before…and…well, I've been struggling with some things and taking him out made me feel a lot better." Regina decided to leave off the part that she spent the better part of an hour telling the poor dog her problems with Robin and Reid.

Anne smiled. "The best therapists have four legs and a tail, if you ask me. Which dog is it? I'll get him for you."

"His name is Bandit."

Anne looked surprised. "Bandit seems to be very popular lately. In fact, you just missed him. He was actually adopted by a volunteer." She pointed to the door. "Walked out less than five minutes ago."

Call it intuition, but her stomach dropped—a feeling of uneasiness crept over Regina, and she wasn't sure why. "Who…who adopted him?"

Anne looked around and then leaned in. "I'm not really supposed to give out adoption or volunteer information…but…Bandit hit the jackpot. He was adopted by a guy who has drop dead gorgeous blue eyes and dimples to die for. Some big-wig who owns his own company."

"Was his name…Reid Morrison, by any chance?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not his name."

Feeling relief, Regina let out a breath. "Okay, great."

"How about if I grab Marla for you? She hasn't been out today, and you've walked her before, right?" Anne asked.

"Marla would be great. She's really sweet."

Anne disappeared to the back where they kept the dogs, and Regina waited at the desk. After she checked her phone and found she still didn't have any new texts from Reid, she tucked it back into her pocket and looked around. The folder that Anne had swept papers into was labeled adoptions. She was curious by nature, but not usually such a snoop. Glancing around the room, Regina found no one paying attention, so she used her pointer finger to gently lift open the manila folder—just enough to sneak a peek.

Her eyes lifted to the first line of the application. Blinking a few times, Regina was certain her brain was screwing with her again. There was no way it could be possible. It didn't make any sense. Not giving a shit if she was caught at that point, she opened the folder and tore the first page from inside. Staring, she couldn't believe what was written clear as day on line one.

Robin Locksley.

Her stomach was nauseous as she stood across the street in the park, waiting. She'd blown off the interview she was supposed to do this afternoon in favor of stalking like a crazy person.

Nothing made sense.

Over the last few hours, she'd connected the puzzle pieces and figured out what Robin-slash-Reid had done to her. She just didn't understand why.

Was this a game rich assholes liked to play? Screw with the working-class woman and see if you can get her to fuck you as a poor man? That was the puzzle piece that didn't fit. Because the other night Reid could have fucked her—she'd rubbed herself up against him, practically begged him for it. God, she was so fucking pathetic. But if that was his game—why didn't he take the prize she was so willing to give? Regina hated that the only thing she could think of was that he didn't even want her physically. Basically, she was a mental game for him and not even her ass grinding up against his cock made him want her.

Regina wrote down the address and quickly went to it.

When the dark Town Car finally pulled up in front of his fancy ass building, Regina watched from across the street as he got out. It killed her that her heart sped up seeing him step from the car. Robin -slash-Reid was most certainly an asshole—but a gorgeous asshole at that. She almost jumped out from behind the tree she was watching from, but when Robin leaned in and helped Bandit from the car, she was too confused and mesmerized to approach.

What is he doing with the dog?

The two of them walked to a small grassy area for a minute. Robin petted the dog and said something to him after he relieved himself, then they headed to the front door of the building. Right before he stepped inside, Robin stopped abruptly, turned back, and looked around the street. Ducking back to safety behind the tree, her heart was beating out of her chest as she wondered if he could have felt her watching him.

Then, just like that, he was gone.

Regina stood there for almost another hour, feeling all kinds of emotions. She was angry that there was no Reid—that she'd thrown herself at a man she clearly didn't know at all. She was angry that she fell for the shit Robin Locksley had fed her—the man was no better than his father. And she was angry that, above everything else, she was sad that the man she'd started to fall for didn't really exist.

Eventually, she decided against approaching Robin-slash-Reid and headed home to wallow in self-pity with a glass of cheap wine. She took a bath, and found herself thinking that the emotional turmoil that she was in was a lot like the stages of grief. In a screwed-up way, she had lost someone today—Reid, who never really existed.

Stage one had been shock. Even staring at the words, she couldn't believe that Robin and Reid were the same person. She'd actually made poor Anne confirm that the man who'd just left was indeed Robin Locksley.

Stage two was denial. She'd seen it in black and white on paper, watched the man get into a damn Town Car right in front of her eyes and verified the accuracy of it all with Anne, yet she needed to sit out in front of his apartment for more confirmation of what he'd done.

Stage three had hit right after she polished off her second glass of wine. And it smacked her in the face with a vengeance—anger. Regina was pissed. Which led her to make up her own stage of healing—Operation Revenge. It was her favorite, and she couldn't wait to embrace it.

Bandit had started to scratch at the door five minutes before eleven, so Robin was late getting to his laptop. He'd been antsy after the crap he'd pulled showing up as Reid on her doorstep following their last session. When he returned from a quick dog walk, he was relieved to find the chat window already open and a message waiting.

Regina: Hello, Robin.

Robin: Hello, Regina. How are you today?

Regina: A little anxious, I suppose.

You and me both.

Robin: Anxious? About what? Is everything alright?

It took a few minutes for her to respond. But he was intrigued as hell when she finally did.

Regina: There's something I've wanted to ask you. But wasn't sure how you'd feel about discussing the subject.

He'd already aired so much of his dirty laundry. Robin was curious what she could possibly feel was off limits at this point.

Robin: I've been an open book for you, Regina. What did you want to talk about?

The answer came quick.

Regina: Sex. I want to talk about sex.

This time it was Robin who needed to compose himself to respond.

Robin: Is this discussion for the article, or is what you're asking more of a personal nature?

Regina: It's personal.

God, his cock was swelling just thinking about discussing sex with her. But he was certainly more than game if she was.

Robin: Ask away. I'm assuming our rules still stand, and I'll get to ask a question for everyone you do.

Regina. Of course.

He'd poured himself a drink earlier, and now he was glad that he did. The dots were jumping around as he gulped back half the glass in one swallow.

Regina: How open-minded are you?

Was Regina into kink? He'd never delved too far into that arena, but he supposed that he wouldn't be opposed to it with the right partner. The thought of tying her to the bed, a little spanking and some play only made her that much more sexy to him.

Robin: Are you propositioning me, Ms. Mills?

Robin sucked down the other half of his drink. It did nothing to soften the steel in his pants.

Regina: I am.

Robin: A woman who knows what she wants. I find that incredibly attractive. What did you have in mind?

It was the longest sixty seconds of his life waiting for her next response.

Regina: A threesome with me and my friend.

Robin lifted his fingers to the keyboard to type a response three times, but couldn't. He was speechless…wordless. What guy didn't want a threesome with a beautiful woman and her friend? Yet, for some reason, the fact that she'd suggested it made him angry on some level. He liked her—he supposed that he wasn't as open-minded as he liked to think he was. To Robin, sharing was for fucking around, not someone you were really interested in. He wasn't sure how to respond. After long moments passed, Regina typed again.

Regina: Are you there?

Robin: Yes.

Regina: Did I offend you?

She actually did. But at the risk of sounding needy, he needed to explain why.

Robin: I'm interested in you, Regina. While the thought of being with you in any capacity is extremely appealing, I'm not certain a three-way is the right way to start things off.

Regina: That's too bad. I think the three of us would be perfect together.

Robin: Perhaps we can try two and work our way up to three.

Given the opportunity, Robin was confident that he could please her so that she didn't feel the need to invite her friend.

Regina: I'm not sure that's a good idea…

Robin: Have you done this type of thing before?

She ignored his question.

Regina: Friday 7pm. Think about it. I'll be in the lobby of the Windsor Court Hotel if you decide to join us.

Robin: And if I don't join you?

Regina: I've finished the article. I'll send over a copy within a week for final approval. I believe our interview sessions have come to an end. If you decide not to join, have a nice life, Mr. Locksley.

Robin should have been working. Or sleeping, for that matter, considering that he hadn't done much of that last night after the little chat he'd had with Regina. But instead, he was sitting at the desk staring at a photo of her on her employer's website.

Nowhere in her biography did it mention she had a penchant for threesomes. Robin whipped his pen across the room.

Why the fuck did it bother him? What kind of a man turns down a threesome with a woman he's attracted to? Surely, a woman who was not territorial about a man whom she planned to sleep with, would be able to overlook the mere fact that he pretended to be two people. Oddly, he was less concerned with her accepting his apology now that she'd told him where her head was at. Yet, he was disappointed.

Disappointed in an offer for a threesome. You need your head examined, Locksley.

There was just something that he thought might be special with this girl. And not the type of special that entails her being okay with him sticking his cock in her and her friend all in one evening.

Shutting the page, he dove into his work. It was always the one thing he could lose himself in. Somehow, he'd managed to focus enough to study the financial forecasts of a company he was considering buying. It was late afternoon by the time he took a much-needed break. His secretary had delivered a turkey club to his desk a few hours ago, and he hadn't wanted to risk coming up for air and being distracted by thoughts of Regina again.

If you decide not to join, have a nice life, Mr. Locksley.

Her parting words replayed over and over in his head. He dug into his sandwich and scrolled through the texts on his phone as he ate. The first one was from Marian.

Marian: Dinner Saturday night? I have a charity banquet to attend.

He'd been blowing her off for a few weeks now, and his head was definitely not ready to have a conversation with her yet. Not responding, he scrolled to the next. Buried below a dozen other texts was one from Regina. Only she assumed she was texting Reid, not Robin. At first, when he opened it, he was confused.

Regina: Hey. Do you have plans for Friday night?

He immediately typed back.

Reid: No. What did you have in mind?

Regina: Want to meet me and a friend for some fun at The Windsor Court Hotel at 7?

What the fuck?

It didn't dawn on Robin until that minute. Grabbing his laptop, he opened the chat box from last night and frantically scrolled through their entire conversation. When she'd suggested a three-way with her friend, he'd assumed the third was a woman.

But there was no woman.

Regina was fucking inviting Reid to a three-way with her and Robin.

When Friday night rolled around, Robin was no more prepared than he was the moment that she first dropped that bomb.

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, he lamented to his dog like a lunatic.

"Your friend is a freak, Bandit. You know that? An absolute freak!" Robin said. "The thing is, the whole proposition just seems so out of character for her. But I guess it goes to show that you never really know someone. You can have dozens of intimate conversations with a woman you think is level-headed, and then they turn out to be a deviant."

"Ruff!"

"The twisted thing is—and I'm only admitting this to you, no one else—it kind of turns me on at the same time. It's like I wish I could be both men and fuck her simultaneously. Sick, right?"

"Ruff!"

"Yep. Ever hear the term, curiosity killed the cat? That's about to happen to me tonight. I'm so goddamn curious about what she planned on doing to me that I can't not show up. Because I'm a dog, Bandit. Just like you. All men are. I make crazy fucking decisions like showing up for a threesome where I'm supposed to be two-thirds of the party."

"You know the other fucked-up part?" Laughing at myself in the mirror, Robin said, "I still don't know if I'm showing up as Robin or Reid."

Bandit howled and lay down.

"I know. Pathetic. Bet you wish you were frolicking somewhere else right about now, huh? Instead, you landed at the wrong farm—the crazy farm."

Bandit followed Robin into the walk-in closet off of his bedroom. He stared at the line of designer dress shirts perfectly starched and organized by color from light to dark. His eyes then landed on a smaller line of clothes in the corner—Reid's wardrobe, which consisted of jeans, casual shirts, and some hoodies. Since he still wasn't sure what he was going to say or do when he got there, he needed to dress somewhere in the middle. He chose a fitted, camel-colored sweater and wore a collared shirt underneath. Dark trousers finished off the look. He sprayed some cologne on and fastened his watch.

"Be good, Bandit. Don't be like your master, letting his cock ruin his life."

"Ruff!"

Robin knelt down and scratched between his ears. "Wish me luck. If I don't come back by morning, it will be because Regina Mills kicked me in the nuts so hard I had to be hospitalized."

Outside, his driver was leaning against the black Town Car, waiting for him. "Where to, Mr. Locksley?"

"The Windsor Court Hotel, Sam."

From the car, Robin looked up toward the lights of his penthouse, wondering what things would be like for him the next time he returned home. When Sam dropped him off at the hotel Regina had chosen, he'd decided he would keep a low profile and try to observe her before she saw him.

They hadn't texted aside from his one response to her message, when Reid agreed to meet her at the allotted time. Robin was trying to minimize communication with her as Reid because, well, he was supposed to be dead.

Hiding behind a pillar, he finally spotted her. His heart nearly stopped. Regina was sitting on a chair in the lobby with her legs crossed, wearing a black strapless dress that pushed her tits up into two mounds of creamy flesh he wanted to devour. The brightest shade of red coated her gorgeous lips. She'd stuck a matching, red silk flower barrette onto the side of her dark hair. She looked absolutely stunning, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

Something else caught his attention. For someone who'd brazenly requested that two different men meet her at this hotel for sex, Regina looked awfully tense. She seemed to be breathing in and out heavily and was checking her watch every ten seconds. Something wasn't right.

He had no words, no clue what he was going to say or do. The only course of action was to wing it and then figure out how to handle the rest minute by minute. Was he Reid or was he about to come out to her as Robin? Who the fuck knows.

Walking slowly toward her with his hands in his pockets, Robin said a prayer that this didn't turn out as ugly as he fully expected it to.

When she noticed him, she stood up, brushing off her dress. "Hi."

"Hello, Regina."

She nodded once. "Reid."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. The name had rolled off her tongue almost bitterly. Her body language was uninviting, and so, he opted not to lean in for a kiss.

Clearing his throat, Robin said, "I have to admit. I was really taken aback by your invitation."

"Well, it's about time you knew everything about me, Reid."

Robin thought he did.

Staring at her luscious lips, he suddenly felt possessive—angry. "A fucking threesome, Regina? How did we get here? Explain why it is you feel you need more than one man to satisfy you at once? A real man should be able to do that all on his own."

"You want to know the truth?"

Ironic, but yes. "I do."

"Each of you has separate qualities that appeal to me."

"Explain."

"See…he has the most amazing brain. He's smart, ambitious, and powerful. And yet, there's a soft side that's humane, to the point where he makes me want to be a better person. He also expresses interest in me, not just physically, but in everything about me."

Robin swallowed. "And me?"

"You're mysterious. And I'm extremely physically attracted to you. But lately, I think about him when I'm with you. So, I thought…what better way to satisfy all of my needs than to invite you both here tonight."

His pulse raced. "I can't believe you'd want to cheapen what we have by bringing someone else into the equation. As if I could sit back and passively watch as another man's cock was moving in and out of you."

"Did you come here to interrogate me…to judge me?"

"I kind of want to know what the hell you're thinking, yeah. I thought I had you pegged, and this really threw me for a loop. How could you ever think I'd be willing to share you?"

She took two steps forward and spoke into his face. "If the best parts of the two of you were rolled into one man, we wouldn't have this problem."

Fuck. Me.

Robin couldn't hold it in a second longer. It was time to tell her the truth.

"Regina, there's something you need to—"

"Let me ask you something, Reid. How did you know the friend I was meeting here with you was a man anyway?"

"Your text."

"No. I never mentioned the gender of my friend. Ever." Her eyes had daggers in them.

Fuck. While he'd figured it out based on her text to Reid, she never did say the third party was a male. He'd been so messed up about this, he'd forgotten that she never actually specified.

It had finally happened. He'd fucked up.

"You slipped, Robin."

Robin?

Did she just say his name, or had he finally lost his mind enough to start hearing things?

"What did you call me?"

"Robin…as in Robin Locksley."

She knows?

She knows.

This was a trap.

Robin's heart was beating out of control. "How long have you known it was me?"

Her eyes were glistening. "Does it matter?"

"I need to know how long you've been—"

"Tricking you?" she yelled. "How does it feel, Robin?" she shouted even louder. "How does it feel to be manipulated?"

Suddenly, he realized all eyes in the lobby were on them.

"Oh, we have an audience, Robin!" Holding out her hand, she cried, "The famous Robin Locksley everyone! Multi-millionaire himself. He just showed up for a threesome with me and another man. Feel free to take photos. They'll land you some good money."

Thankfully, no one seemed to give a shit.

"Stop it, Regina."

"You want me to stop? Are you afraid everyone will know what a liar you are?"

Feeling like he had no other choice, he took her by the waist and lifted her up over his shoulder.

She wiggled her legs. "What are you doing?"

"You're not letting me get a word in edgewise. We need to go somewhere and talk in private."

"Put me down!"

"Did you really book a room?" Robin asked.

"No, I didn't get a room. I'm not really a whore—unlike you who agreed to a threesome with my 'friend.'"

"Make no mistake, I had no intention of sharing you, Regina. Not with a woman. Not with a man. Not with anyone."

Still holding her over his shoulder, Robin arrived at the front desk. "We need a room, please."

"Oh, no, we don't!"

The receptionist awkwardly asked, "Two beds or one?"

"One, please."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"We're not using it, Regina. We just need a place to talk."

"I'm not going to your room."

"You'll go, or the article isn't happening."

"Too late. The interview is finished."

"I'll renege my permission to publish it. I'll sue the magazine. Better yet, I'll buy the magazine." When the woman at the desk handed him the key card, he nodded. "Thank you."

Robin carried her to the elevator and put her down only after the doors closed. Pinning her against the wall, he said, "I'm not letting you go tonight until you hear me out. Do I need to carry you out of here, or are you going to walk with me?"

The hotel room door latched shut. With his back against it, he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. You could've heard a pin drop.

Robin sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, then raked his fingers through his hair. Even as Regina stood there filled with anger, she wished it were her running her fingers through his mane. When he looked up at her, there wasn't an ounce of amusement in his piercing blue eyes. They displayed a seriousness that she'd never seen from him before. Well, from Reid.

"How did you find out?" he finally asked.

"I don't need to divulge that to you."

"Fair enough." Robin let out a deep breath. "You need to know that I always planned to tell you, Regina. Always."

"Then why lie to me in the first place?" Her voice cracked. "I've tried to figure it out, but I just can't. It couldn't have been to sleep with me, because you passed that up. So, why? Just to screw with my head?"

"No!" His complexion turned an angry shade of red. "Fuck…no, Regina."

"Then why?"

"It was as simple as just wanting to experience getting to know you without the preconceived notions you had about me. You made it very clear what you thought about me in that elevator. It was a split-second decision that I truly regret. A stupid lie."

"Stupid lie? You pretended to be someone else, Robin. There's really no bigger lie in this world than falsifying who you are."

"Every second of our interview, you were with the real me."

"And I preferred you, Robin. I preferred those intimate moments chatting with the real you more than anything. You ruined what could have been a good thing by bringing this alter ego into it."

"I had no way of knowing that you and I would connect so well. You seemed very closed-minded in that elevator. At the time, I didn't see how I could break through that."

"Well, I didn't know I was talking shit to your face. I might not have been so blunt."

"And that's why the whole thing was very telling. Those were your true feelings—at the time." Robin stood up and approached her. "Look…there is no real excuse to justify what I did. I don't even expect forgiveness. Blame me forever for it. But do it to my face. Be with me. Yell at me. Scream at me. Be angry with me…but be with me."

With his face close to hers, Regina could feel her legs weaken and her nipples harden. She'd always been attracted to him, but knowing that this face and body belonged to the person who'd also owned her mind and heart for so long was almost too much to bear. She hated how badly that she still wanted him.

"How can you think I would ever be able to trust you not to lie to me again?" Regina asked.

"It's a chance you'd be taking. It doesn't matter how many times I promise, I know you won't believe in me right now. I have to earn your trust, and that only comes with time. You have to decide if you want to explore things with me enough to take the risk."

His phone buzzed, and he chose to ignore it.

"Who's that?"

"I don't care," he said dismissively.

"If you have nothing to hide, show me."

Without hesitation, he handed Regina the phone.

The jealousy monster took hold of her when she caught sight of four messages from the same person.

Marian: Why haven't you been answering my texts?

Marian: I'm starting to get a complex.

Marian: I miss your beautiful cock inside of me.

Marian: Call me or I'm coming over there tonight.

Burning up, Regina handed it back to him. "Marian. This is your fuck buddy?"

"I believe I've already divulged to you in our conversations that I've had casual relationships with women."

"Why haven't you been calling her?"

Robin leaned in and spoke over her lips. "Isn't it obvious?"

As mad as she was at him, Regina couldn't stomach the thought of him going to be with another woman tonight. For the first time, she moved from her spot, making her way over to the window.

He followed her. "Regina, I haven't been with anyone since the day we met in that elevator. You have completely consumed me, and I'm scared shitless that I'm going to lose you because of one asinine decision that I made before I even really knew you."

"It was a pretty major bad decision, Robin. I just don't know. I need some time to just absorb this." Feeling suddenly emotional, Regina said, "Do you understand that I cared for that other person you portrayed? He was a part of my life, and he just…disappeared. I will never see Reid again. It's a strange feeling, and it's almost as if I still believe he actually exists."

"I understand. I loved the way you looked at him. Being Reid was the only way I could experience that. I'd give my right arm to get one ounce of that back right now."

Regina's thoughts turned to the sweet dog she's seen him take home. "Why did you adopt the dog? Was that a sick part of the joke, too?"

His eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"That was how I found out about you. I saw you leaving with him. Went to the shelter and verified the name of the person who adopted him."

Robin scratched his chin and nodded in understanding. "I hadn't thought of that."

"So…are you using him, too?"

"I started volunteering there in the hopes of learning more about what you love. I knew that once I came clean to you, I was going to need all the help I could get. But soon after, I actually bonded with Bandit. It made me feel closer to you, but honestly, I fell for him pretty hard. The adoption happened because they were going to send him to some farm upstate. I worried for his safety, despite their assurances. I decided to take him home."

"So, he's living with you now…"

"Yes. He's mine. He's my dog."

"Well, that was very good of you."

"The pleasure has been mine, actually—aside from his breath. I need to do something about that."

Regina couldn't help but crack a smile. Closing her eyes for a moment, she said, "I found these special treats. They help. I'll message you the name."

"I'd like that." Robin smiled, and it was a reminder that she really needed to distance herself tonight before she fell deep into the trap of his charm.

"I need to go home. This has been too much for one night."

"Come home with me, Regina. I promise I'll make this right."

"I can't do that."

"At least let me drive you home, then."

Regina hesitated then said, "Okay. But take me straight there. No detours."

Riding in Robin's luxurious car felt strange. It was a reminder of just how different this man's life was compared to that of his defunct alter ego. You could practically smell the money mixed in with the scent of leather. Robin wouldn't take his eyes off her, but he kept his distance. The weight of his stare alone made her entire body tingle. She was aching to be touched despite her anger.

Regina broke the ice. "So, what are your plans after this? Going to Marian's to give her your 'beautiful cock'?"

He smiled impishly at her question. "Would that upset you?"

"I don't have any say in what you do."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if it would upset you."

"What do you think?"

"I think the fact that your face is flushed right now proves that the thought of me fucking another woman does upset you, regardless of whether you admit it or not." He reached over and placed his hand on her knee. The firm touch made the muscles between her legs pulsate. "I won't be going to see Marian tonight, Regina. I'll be going home to my house and curling up under my sheets with a four-legged beast who seems to think my bed is his. I will be praying to God that you find it in your heart to forgive me. And I'll wake up tomorrow morning, seizing the new day and trying like hell to get you to give me a second chance."

When they arrived at her place, Robin came around to let her out. He softly caressed her cheek as she just stood there. She closed her eyes and tried to let it all sink in.

Damn you, Robin. I just don't know if I can ever fully trust you.

Even though she wanted to say so much, the night had depleted her energy. Regina simply said, "Give me some time."

"Okay," he whispered.

As she headed toward her door, a thought occurred to Reinga, prompting her to turn around.

"Do you even really paint?"

He looked down briefly at his feet then up at her. "I tried."

Regina shook her head and headed inside.

Two hours later, her phone signaled that she'd received a new message. This night had been so eventful, she'd almost forgotten how early it still was. The clock showed 11PM on the dot.

Robin: I know our meetings are supposed to be over, but I need to make sure you're okay.

After a few minutes of debating whether she should respond, Regina moved over to her laptop and typed.

Regina: I'm fine.

Robin: You aren't. But I don't expect you to be. I'm just relieved you're even answering me.

Regina: Did you call Marian? Her text said if you didn't call her, she was coming over there.

Robin: I didn't call her, but she did stop by.

Regina angrily clicked on the keys.

Regina: Did you give her your "beautiful cock"?

Robin: No. I told her I couldn't see her anymore.

Regina: You shouldn't have gotten rid of your backup plan.

Robin: She was never a long-term plan. I don't have feelings for her like I do for you.

Regina: How did she take it?

Robin: She was pissed. But I can't focus on that right now. My priority is you.

Regina: I bet she's beautiful.

Robin: I'm only attracted to you…that is stunning…in every way.

Regina: That's unfortunate.

Robin: Because I won't be given a second chance with you?

Regina: I can't answer that.

Robin: Then, I'll spend my nights imagining it, like I have every single evening since we met. I get more excited just thinking about you than actually being with anyone else. Care to see?

A few seconds later, Robin sent a photo. It displayed the massive bulge in his gray boxers. The muscles between her legs began to contract. He looked like he was hiding a goddamn snake in there. Her jaw dropped. She didn't even know what to say.

Robin: This is what you do to me, Regina. I'm so hard that it's painful.

Regina: Next time you send me a pseudo cock pic, you may want to make sure Bandit's paw isn't in the shot. Kind of ruins the effect.

Robin: You should go to sleep. You need to rest up for tomorrow.

Regina: What's tomorrow?

Robin: You're meeting me at my office. I've hired a photographer to take as many photos as your heart desires for the feature. What I originally promised. I'm coming out.

Clara buzzed into his office. "Mr. Anderson has arrived."

Looking at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes, Robin blew out a frustrated breath. Hoping to get a few minutes alone with her, he'd told Regina that the shoot was scheduled for 9:30, even though Clara had scheduled the photographer to arrive at 10AM. Mr. Anderson was fifteen minutes early, and Regina was fifteen minutes late. He was beginning to lose hope that Regina was even going to show at all

"Tell him I'll be with him in a few minutes, Clara."

"Yes, Mr. Locksley."

He twiddled his thumbs at his desk for another ten minutes and then gave in and shot off a text to Regina. "Since it appears you're not coming, is there any specific pose you'd like for the article?"

After another five minutes and no response, Robin begrudgingly went to meet Mr. Anderson. He was flanked with a woman at each side.

"Mr. Locksley. Jonah Anderson. It's an honor to meet you. I was so excited when I received the phone call from your office yesterday."

Robin shook his hand. "Something's come up, and I'm going to need to get this wrapped up quickly. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I know you're a busy man." He looked to the woman to his left and nodded. "Lori can get you camera-ready with a little makeup while Megan sets up the lighting."

After showing them into his office, all three of them sprang into action. Jonah and Megan started to rearrange office furniture and set up lights, while Lori tucked a white paper bib into his collar. "I'm just going to put some moisturizer on you and then some matte foundation," she said. "You really don't need any work at all. Your bone structure is amazing, and the camera is going to love it."

As Lori went to work, she spent a good deal of time standing in front of him with her tits right at his eye level. It was difficult not to get an eyeful with her low-cut blouse.

"Will your wife be joining us for the shoot?"

"I'm not married."

She leaned down to blot something on his chin and smiled. Taking in her face for the first time, he noticed she was very attractive. A mane of wild, blonde, curly hair framed her petite face. Lori told him to look down so she could rub crap that wouldn't reflect light on his eyelids, and he was pretty sure she positioned herself for a grand view down her shirt. He shut his eyes.

They were still closed after a few minutes as she went to town with powder on his face, so he tried in vain to use the moments to relax. Jonah and Megan were making a lot of noise moving things around, so he hadn't heard Clara come in until she was standing on the other side of his desk.

"Mr. Locksley. Ms. Mills has arrived. Shall I show her in?"

Robin startled poor Lori, ripping the white paper makeup bib from his face and standing. "I need to speak to her first. Is she in reception?"

"She is."

His office was in the southeast corner of the thirty-third floor, and it was two long corridors to make his way to reception. There was a transparent glass door that led from the back office area to reception. His heart hammered inside his chest as he turned the corner and caught sight of Regina sitting on a couch in the waiting area. She was looking down at her phone, so she didn't see him until he was almost in front of her.

"Regina. I'm glad you decided to join us."

She stood. Robin knew immediately something was wrong from the look in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"My taxi had an accident. Some idiot hit us from behind, and when the crazy driver got out and started to yell at him, the guy backed up and slammed into our car a second time."

Robin started to pat her down, unsure of what the hell he expected to find. Holes somewhere, perhaps? "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "I'm fine. But I'm pretty late."

"Who gives a fuck? You're sure you're alright? Does anything hurt?"

"My neck is a little stiff. But it's nothing. Probably just the jerk from the impact."

"We should get you to the hospital to get checked out."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Really."

Robin cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Without thinking, he pulled Regina against him, wrapping her in his arms tight and inhaled deeply, allowing a fresh breath of calm to finally exhale out. He'd been trying to relax all morning and this…this…is what he needed to make it happen. Robin kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're alright."

There was no fucking way he was ready to let go of her. But she seemed uncomfortable and whispered, "Robin. Your receptionist is staring at us."

"Let her fucking stare."

"No, really. I'm fine. We should…we should get down to business."

Robin felt her body stiffen in his arms and reluctantly released her. Clearing his throat, he said, "The photographer and his crew are in my office setting up. Come. I'll show you around quick before taking you to my office."

Robin tended to feel uncomfortable displaying his wealth, but he was desperate when it came to Regina. He'd do whatever it took to impress her. Before heading to his office, he walked her around the floor and showed her all of the different departments, introducing her to people as he walked. If he was being honest, his presence probably jolted more than a few. It had been at least a year since he'd stopped into some of the areas. Most days, Robin was buried beneath stacks of prospectuses in his office or off at some meeting.

"It's much bigger than I thought it would be," Regina said as they left the analyst area.

Robin arched a brow. "I hope you're referring to the building and not the photo I sent you last night."

Her beautiful skin blushed. "I'd like to keep this professional, Mr. Locksley."

Robin stopped in place a few doors down from his office. Regina stopped a few paces after him when she realized he was no longer moving. "Mr. Locksley?" He questioned.

"I'm trying to keep it professional."

Robin closed the two-foot gap between them and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Then you might want to try calling me something else. Because hearing you call me Mr. Locksley makes me hard as a rock. I've developed a rather large, visual role-play catalog over the weeks we've spent corresponding, Ms. Mills. And hearing Mr. Locksley from your lips is one of my favorite scenes to recall."

When Robin pulled his face back to look at hers, her eyes were dilated, and he watched as her throat worked to swallow. He was certain he still had an effect on Regina Mills physically—that wasn't their issue. It was her trust that he needed to win back. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Jonah Anderson."

Robin allowed Jonah and his team to do whatever they wanted for the better part of an hour. Regina stayed in the background, and at one point, he saw her chatting with the other women. He tried to make out what they were saying as he posed for shot after shot, but it was damn near impossible. Although, he could have sworn there was tenseness in Regina's jaw that hadn't been there before. Eventually, he called for a break.

Pulling Regina aside, he said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just peachy."

That doesn't sound good. "What's the matter?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I was thinking I'd take off now. The shoot seems to be almost done, and Lori is more than happy to take care of anything you might need."

Robin went with his hunch. "Actually, I do need you. We're almost done here, but I thought the magazine should probably get an exclusive look at where I live."

"Where you live?"

Robin turned to the photographer who was adjusting his camera lens. "Jonah. How would you like to take some shots in my apartment?"

He nearly salivated. "That would be great. I think we got enough good photos here at the office. Some shots of where you live would really give the people an insight into the real Robin Locksley."

That's exactly what he was banking on.

"Great. I'll call my driver. There's plenty of natural light in my apartment. I think it's safe we won't be needing the services of a makeup or lighting artist." Robin turned to look at Regina. "Ms. Mills can let us know what she would like to see inside my apartment."

"Smart dog," Robin mumbled under his breath. Bandit had met them at the door, came to him for a quick pat, and went right to Regina. She bent down, and he buried his head in her chest, nearly knocking her over. No wonder they got along so well. You're my new wingman, Bandit. Warm her up, but save me some of that, will ya, buddy?

"Bandit. Let Regina at least come inside."

"Your dog really seems to like her. He barely even noticed that we were here," Jonah said.

"Do you blame him?"

Inside, Robin gave Jonah a quick tour of the kitchen and living room. While he was taking in the view of the place, Robin returned to the front door where Bandit was still mauling Regina. Taking his collar, he gave him a slight tug. "Come on, buddy. I'll bribe you with a treat."

That bought off his wingman when he took the biscuit and trotted off to his bedroom in the back. He seemed to have commandeered that space as his place to hide his prized possessions.

Regina was dusting off tiny, grey dog hairs from her black skirt, and he noticed her deep green blouse had a circle of wet over her left breast. "My dog seems to have left his mark on you." His turn.

She looked down and laughed. "He's a slobberer."

"Tell me about it. I can't get him to sleep anywhere but on my bed. Some mornings, I worry my housekeeper is going to think I've developed a bed-wetting problem."

"I think it's really sweet you're allowing him to sleep in the bed with you. But it's a hard habit to break, and dogs can become territorial when…you know…you have company."

"Perhaps he needs to get used to it right away. Are you available to stay this evening?"

Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Are you giving me a tour, or what?"

Jonah was busy taking test shots of different places in the living room to test out the natural light streaming in from the windows, so he put his hand at Regina's back. "Of course. What do you say I show you the bedroom first?"

"What a shocker you'd suggest that?"

Robin gave Regina the grand tour; she seemed curious as they walked around. Although he noticed she stayed in the doorway of his bedroom. She was trying to keep her distance, and as much as he understood that, his need to push closer was equally as strong as hers was to push him away. He got the feeling their standoff might be a test of endurance. What she didn't realize was that they'd had their first battle, and due to his own asinine self, Robin had lost that one. But this was a war—one he planned to win.

 _A battle to get a second chance with her._

 _A battle to win her heart._

When they got to his office, Robin opened the door and then quickly shut it. Coming to his apartment wasn't something he'd originally planned, and he'd forgotten the mess he'd left on his desk.

"It's a mess in there," Robin offered, and began to walk toward the next door. But Regina didn't budge.

"What are you hiding in there?"

"Nothing."

She squinted. "More secrets?"

"It's not like that."

"So, show me the room. What are you hiding from me now, Robin? Or should I call you Reid when you lie?" She folded her arms over her chest.

There was no way out of this one unscathed. Robin took a deep breath. "Fine."

Regina didn't know what to say. She just stood and stared. The oversized desk was a cluttered mess. There were piles of paints, various types of colors, a canvas, an instruction book that was held open by a desk phone and all sorts of paint brushes scattered around the long desk. But that wasn't what got to her.

Robin was standing behind her. Neither of them had said a word since he'd flicked on the light. Regina turned to face him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell me you painted?"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course, I do."

He raked a hand through his hair. "I have no fucking idea. I wanted to sound like a regular guy, I guess."

Her lip twitched. "You have no idea what regular guys do for hobbies, do you?"

"I was raised privileged, Regina. If I'd told you that I fenced competitively in high school and spent my weekends at sailing regattas, what would you have thought?"

He had a point. One lie can easily snowball into so many. "For the record, I've dated mostly regular guys and none of them painted, Robin."

"Noted."

"Pretty sure most of them didn't say things like 'noted,' either."

He smiled half-heartedly. Regina could see he felt bad for what he'd done. In fact, she was certain he had been beating himself up over it on a regular basis even while he was lying to her daily. She stopped at the doorway when Robin flicked off the light. "I'll give you this much. You committed to the character."

He grumbled. "Or I should be committed."

After the tour was over, Jonah was all ready to take photos. He did a series of Robin standing at his window with the view of landscape, followed by some of him standing in front of the massive fireplace that was the center of the living room. But it was the ones that he took of Robin sitting on the couch that Regina liked best.

Jonah had just taken a break from shooting when Robin's cell phone rang. He excused himself and went to sit on the couch to talk to what she assumed from the side of the conversation that she'd heard, was his secretary. As Robin was talking, Bandit slunk up on the couch and lay next to him, resting his long face on his master's lap. He mindlessly stroked the dog's head while he went about the conversation with Clara. From the other side of the room, Jonah lifted his camera and started taking photos of what they both saw. Regina could only imagine how intimate the photos were going to come out.

By the time Robin hung up, Jonah was starting to pack up his camera equipment.

"You're all done?" Robin asked.

"I think I have more than enough. You'll be very happy with the results."

Robin nodded, then looked at Regina "Do me a favor, Jonah? Take one more. I'd like a photo with Ms. Mills."

"Of course."

Robin extended his hand toward Regina, and she felt foolish making a stink over a silly picture, so she went to stand next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Jonah snapped some shots and then Bandit decided to get in on the action. He jumped up between them, one paw landing on each of her and Robin's chests. They laughed while Jonah took a few more.

There was an awkwardness when Jonah was finished gathering his things and packing his camera up. Well, at least, she felt it. Jonah extended his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Locksley. I'll have these photos to your office within two weeks."

Robin nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you heading uptown?" Jonah turned to Regina. "Perhaps we can split a cab?"

Before she could answer, Robin cut in. "Actually. I need to go over some last-minute things about the article, Regina. Do you think you can stay for a few minutes?"

It wasn't smart for her to be alone with him. "I'd love to, but I have an appointment I need to get to."

Robin was not going to make it easy. "Two minutes. I'll have my driver take you wherever you need to go after we're done so you don't have to waste time grabbing a cab."

He walked Jonah to the door before she could answer. When he came back to the living room, Regina was sitting on the couch rubbing her neck. It was really starting to hurt.

"Your neck is still bothering you?"

She nodded. "It's muscular. Nothing a warm bath or a heating pad won't take care of."

"Scoot up."

"What?"

Robin motioned for her to sit on the edge of the couch cushion. "These fingers can't paint for shit, but they can rub a mean massage. Let me at least help you with that." Again, he didn't wait for her answer. Instead, he slipped off his shoes, stood up on the couch, and swung one leg over to the other side of her. Then, he settled in behind her, enveloping her between his parted thighs.

Regina was about to object, when his fingers pressed into her neck. God, that felt good. Two minutes wouldn't hurt.

Robbin wasn't lying; he could definitely give a mean massage. His thumbs rubbed up and down either side of her spine, and he applied firm pressure, kneading a circular motion to relieve the tension in her muscles. Loosening up, her head dropped until her chin was practically resting on her chest. She lost track of time as he quietly rubbed and pressed in all the right places. At one point, he guided her head to the left side and focused on an area on the right at the top of her shoulder blade. A little mewl escaped her lips before she could catch it. After that, even though her neck was relaxed, she started to feel other things tensing up. Robin was getting aroused, and since she was sitting between his legs, she could literally feel his erection swelling up against her. God, it felt so good.

A large part of her wanted to enjoy it, to relish the feel of his fingers pressing into her achy neck muscles and his firm cock nudging at her ass cheeks as it grew. But then she remembered the other time she felt Robin up against her ass. Only it wasn't Robin…it was Reid. The night he'd showed up at her place unannounced, and she practically had dry humped him. He'd spent an hour online with her as Robin and then must have raced over to her apartment to spend the next half hour as Reid. He didn't even require a break between his lies. Realizing that was like having a bucket of cold water thrown over her.

Regina abruptly stood. "I should go."

Robin stood with her. "I'm sorry. Don't go. I tried everything. Even thinking about the time I walked in on my grandmother having sex with my grandfather, but not even that calamity could stop my body from reacting to having you near me. I didn't ask you to stay to get physical with you. I wasn't going to try to seduce you."

Oddly, she believed him. "Why did you ask me to stay then, Robin?"

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright from the accident this morning. But I also wanted to see if I could convince you to go on a date with me. Can we start over? I know I fucked up royally—just give me the chance to show you I'm a man you can trust."

That was half of the problem. Trust was an issue to begin with for Regina. She knew she had some issues that were at the root of many of her doubts. But she also knew that it was nearly impossible to be around Robin without something physical happening between them. And being physical with him before she was able to forgive him and truly trust him again, would be a big mistake.

"I need some time, Robin."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

He looked panicked. "Can we at least continue to chat in the evenings?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Regina…what can I do?"

She actually felt bad for him. Reaching out, she touched his cheek. "Give me time. At least a few weeks."

He searched her eyes. Finding she was serious, his shoulders slumped. "Fine."

Regina pushed up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Robin." She then turned and walked out of the room, out of his house, out of his life.

Robin threw the papers around on his desk, he shouldn't have been torturing himself like this, but lately, it seemed harder and harder to sanely occupy his time outside of work. Regina didn't want to resume their evening chats or see him at all for a few weeks. That basically meant several days of him going slowly insane and nearly blind from jerking himself off thinking of her.

He vowed to use these days wisely. Just because she didn't want to see him, didn't mean he couldn't let her know he was thinking about her. Robin liked to refer to this period of time as Operation Get Regina Back.

Step one: learn to actually paint so you can give her something that he did. He called Painting with a Twist and started to practice painting. He went every night, trying to get better every time. He was doing this for her. He wanted to be a better man, for her.

Stepping out of her apartment on the way to work, Regina noticed a black Town Car parked out front. Her heart jumped. Robin had broken his promise not to see her, and she couldn't say she was disappointed.

The driver got out and came around.

He nodded. "Ms. Mills."

Regina waited for the window to roll down or for Robin to emerge but neither happened.

"Where is Robin?"

"Mr. Locksley instructed me to be at your disposal this week."

"He's not here?"

"No. He would like me to safely see you to your destination."

"Oh. Um…okay. Thank you."

He opened the back door and let her in. After giving him the address to her building, Regina immediately picked up the phone.

Robin answered, "Regina."

The sound of his soothing voice gave me shivers.

"What are you doing?"

"It's more comfortable than the back of my tandem bike, isn't it?"

"Reid's bike, yes." She shook her head. "I can only imagine how fast you had to work to make the bicycle thing happen that day, by the way."

"Let's just say I was highly motivated."

"What's with the chauffeur service?"

"I thought you'd like a break from dangerous taxis. And I was looking for a change of pace. I've been cabbing it to work. Sam is at your beck and call all week."

"It's really not necessary."

"I know that. But if I can't be with you, at least I know you're safe and sound in good hands."

"I can't use it tonight," Regina said.

How exactly was she supposed to tell him that she'd accepted a date with a co-worker?

One of the editors at work, Keith, had asked her out. The word "no" had been at the tip of her tongue until she realized that it might benefit her to go out with someone other than Robin. She'd be breaking her own self-imposed rule not to get involved with men she worked with, but it would be a test as to just how deep into Robin her heart really was. They weren't exclusive, so she was able to justify it. She absolutely knew that she wasn't going to let things get to a physical level with Keith, in any case. So, she figured there was really no harm. She felt compelled to be honest with him.

"I'm going on a date tonight. I don't feel right taking your car."

There was nothing but dead silence on the other end of the line. She swore he'd hung up.

"Are you there?"

"Yes." He began to trip over his words. "I'm just a little stunned, to be honest. I haven't been…I mean, I…"

"You haven't been what?"

"I haven't been seeing anyone. I just assumed…"

He was having trouble saying it.

"You assumed that I wouldn't date anyone during this break?"

"I guess I was just hopeful." More silence before he asked, "Where is he taking you?"

"Upperline Restaurant." Regina sighed. "It's nothing serious, Robin. I don't plan to let him…do anything."

His breathing became heavier.

"Are you okay?"

"I have to go," he abruptly said.

"Alright, I—" He'd hung up before she had a chance to say anything further.

Later, when she arrived at the office, there was a package sitting on her desk. Upon opening it, she realized it contained the photos from Jonah's shoot at Robin's house. Robin was supposed to have chosen his favorites to be used for the article. From the ones that he vetted, she would choose three or four images.

The first couple of shots were of Robin in front of his window overlooking the park. She marveled at his beauty: his hair, his tall stature, his impeccable clothes, his big, masculine hands. In one of the pictures, he reminded her of a more handsome version of James Bond as played by Pierce Brosnan, but with more facial hair.

There were two more shots featuring him in front of his fireplace. The next couple of photos were from the ones he'd shot of him and Bandit on the couch.

Her heart clenched. The last one was framed and had a note on it. Mr. Locksley wanted you to have this. It's not for the article.

It was the photo of Robin, her, and Bandit, the one where the dog had a paw on each of them. It was making her emotional. He'd clearly sent this over before their conversation this morning. Guilt set in.

Damn you, Robin.

The reality was that she didn't want to go on this date with Keith. She was forcing herself to do it to prove that she still had the capability to connect with someone else in the event that her heart was to be destroyed again. It was a self-protective mechanism. Deep down, she knew that…but Robin didn't.

Regina was sure Keith could tell she was preoccupied. She kept checking her phone to see if Robin had texted. He hadn't said a word since her date revelation this morning, and it made her wonder if she'd royally screwed things up.

She mentally scolded herself for obsessing over Robin while on a date with another man.

Trying to make conversation to move her mind into a different place, Regina said, "What's new on your end at the magazine? What's the next project?"

"I'm setting up an interview with Harry Martin of Ran Corporation next week. But honestly, your exclusive with Locksley is all anyone seems to be talking about."

Great. So much for getting her mind off him.

"Yes. It went really well."

"I haven't had a chance to read the first draft, but people keep saying how thorough it is, as if you'd spent months with him."

"It was…an ongoing format." Regina cleared her throat. "I found that to be better than rushing it."

"I think you might have something there."

The waiter came by with a small plate. "Some dessert for you."

"We didn't order dessert."

"Yes. Well, actually, it was courtesy of someone who called in and wanted you to have it."

When Regina looked down at the plate, she nearly gasped. Sitting atop a drizzle of caramel were two gigantic chocolate balls.

"What is this?"

"It's tartufo. Ice cream balls."

Balls.

Her face felt flush. Robin. It had to be.

"Okay. Thank you."

"What was that all about?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure," Regina lied. "Will you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom. Please start on the dessert without me."

Once in the stall, Regina texted him.

Regina: Are the ice cream balls from you?

Three dots immediately appeared on the screen.

Robin: Yes. Enjoy them.

Regina: You really shouldn't have.

Robin: Well, I know you like balls. And I wanted to apologize for my strange behavior this morning. You have every right to see whomever you want.

Regina: Thank you, but no need to apologize. Your reaction was understandable.

Robin: I've instructed Sam to wait outside of the restaurant in the event that you need a ride. If he's not parked, he'll be circling around the block. I'm not using him tonight anyway. If you decide not to take advantage of the ride, that's fine. But he's there if you need him.

Regina: That's very nice of you. Thank you. What are you doing tonight that you don't need a car?

Robin: I've decided to stay in.

Regina: Okay. Well, have a good evening.

Robin: You too.

His sudden change of attitude seemed weird. Regina almost wondered if he was practicing reverse psychology, although she would never really know for sure.

When she returned to the table, Keith had devoured his ball and paid the bill.

"Was it good?" Regina asked.

He licked his lips. "It was great."

A few minutes later, she looked down at the time and said, "This has been really fun. But I have to be up early in the morning, so I think I'm going to head home if that's okay."

"Can we share a cab?"

"Actually, I have to stop somewhere on the way back, so I'm going to just head out alone."

"Okay, sure."

He seemed very disappointed, but truly, it was better not to lead him on. She really shouldn't have gone on the date in the first place if her heart wasn't in it.

Once outside, sure enough, Regina noticed the Town Car parked across the street.

She waved. "Hello, Sam."

"Good evening, Ms. Mills," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

Where was she going?

There was only one place she wanted to go tonight.

"Mr. Locksley's place, please."

Bandit was barking like crazy. Robin twisted the shower handle to turn off the water so that he could hear what was making him go nuts. He wasn't generally a barker. In between his ruffs, the faint sound of the doorbell buzzing echoed under the bathroom door.

Shit.

Stepping out, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and headed to the front door. When he looked through the peephole, no one was on the other side. But Bandit was still going crazy, so he opened the door and poked his head out into the hallway. His heart started pounding when he found Regina standing in front of the elevator doors looking down.

"Regina?"

She looked up. "Robin. You didn't answer. I thought you were out."

"I was in the shower." The doors to the elevator she was standing in front of slid open, and she turned to face them, then glanced back at him, and then back at the waiting car. She was clearly pondering her departure. After a few heartbeats, she made her decision. "I should go. It was a mistake coming over here. I'm sorry."

"Regina! Wait!"

She froze with one foot inside the elevator car. Robin didn't give a fuck that he was still dripping wet and only wearing a towel, he ran down the hall after her. "Don't leave. Please." He caught her elbow and waited as she again deliberated. When she finally nodded, he let out a deep breath. There was no way he was giving her any time to change her mind again, so he quickly steered her away from any available escape and into his apartment.

Although he'd managed to get her into his place and close the door behind her, she stayed just barely inside and looked down at her feet. "Well, this is a nice surprise," Robin said.

"I shouldn't be here."

"I think you're wrong. This is exactly where you should be. Where you shouldn't have been tonight, was on that date with another man."

Bandit had been standing near his side and chose that moment to walk to Regina. He sat down directly on her feet and pushed his head into her. She smiled and scratched the top of his head.

"Our dog seems to agree with me."

Her head whipped up. "Our dog?"

"Yes. I feel like he belongs to both of us since he helped bring us together."

"If I'm not mistaken, he actually helped break us apart. I saw you at the shelter. That's how I uncovered who you really were, remember?"

Robin took a step closer. "I don't see it that way."

She scoffed. "Then you need glasses, Locksley."

Another step. "I don't need glasses to know you look beautiful right now." Her hair was down and had a wavy, windblown look to it. She looked absolutely breathtaking wearing a simple, black strapless dress. Her lips were painted a blood red and when her tongue darted out to wet them, he was unable to stop staring.

"Robin…" Her voice was low but there was a warning tone to it. She must have known how much looking at her was affecting him.

"Regina…" Robin mimicked her and took a hesitant step closer. When she didn't run, not that she had anywhere to actually run with her back against the front door, he took that as a sign to keep moving in. She looked down, and he got the sense that she was trying to maintain her control. Too bad he wanted nothing more than to make her lose it. "Your date ended early. Did Keith not do it for you, the way I do?"

She squinted. "How did you know his name was Keith?"

Shit. "It doesn't matter. You ended it early. What matters is that you're here now and not with that ass-wipe."

"He's not an ass-wipe, and it does matter. How did you know his name?"

"My driver paid the maître de to get the name on your reservation."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to know who my competition was on the chance that you'd like him enough to go out with him for reasons other than an attempt to forget me."

Her eyes widened. "You're so full of yourself. You think my date had something to do with you? Newsflash, Robin Locksley, the world does not revolve around you."

"Really? That's a shame. Especially since mine seems to revolve around you as of late."

They stared at each other. There were clearly a million thoughts going through her head as her eyes jumped back and forth. Unfortunately, she settled on the one he had hoped she'd rid herself of already. "I should go," she whispered.

Robin felt desperate. He closed the little gap that remained between them. The heat from their bodies was radiating, and the smell of her perfume engulfed his senses. When he glanced down, he realized her chest was rising and falling as rapidly as his. He couldn't let her leave. He just couldn't. "Don't go."

"I need to."

Recognizing he was out of time and she was about to bolt, he used the only thing he knew was her weakness—her attraction to him. Taking her face in his hands, he cupped both cheeks, and planted his lips over hers. "Stay. Don't leave." Then he devoured her mouth. She opened without hesitation, and his tongue dove right in finding hers. Feeling her physically surrender to him so easily was a complete turn-on. He pressed his body into hers, pinning her between the door and his naked chest. Her breasts pushed up, beckoning to be set free from her strapless little dress, and the feel of her bare skin against his was fucking incredible. He wanted to lift her up and cradle her in his arms as he carried her back to his bedroom.

Robin was just about to, too, when Regina nudged at his chest. Her voice was breathless, and she didn't sound like she actually meant one word. "Robin. We need to slow down."

Robin leaned his forehead against hers. "I've been trying to slow down since the day I met you. I seem to only have one speed when it comes to you, milady."

Her lip twitched. "Milady? Isn't that what Reid used to call me?"

"Yes. But it's what I've called you in my head since the first day I met you."

She pondered that for a moment. "I do like it. It's sweet."

"There's a first. Not sure a woman's ever called me sweet before."

"That's the thing with you, Robin. On the outside, you appear to be something very different than what I keep catching glimpses of on the inside."

Her sexy red lipstick was smeared. He rubbed it from her face with his thumb. "Oh yeah? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. It means deep down inside you're not the jerk that you show people on the outside. The one who lies to women in elevators."

A flash of what he saw when the elevator lights flickered on that day popped into his head. "I thought you were stunning the first time I saw you."

"I didn't think you were so bad yourself."

"I'm so unbelievably attracted to you. For weeks I haven't been able to think about you without getting a hard on."

Regina blushed. "I think I feel that attraction digging into my hip right now."

He grinned, but didn't make an attempt to move. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." She shoved at his chest. "Go put some clothes on. We need to sit down and talk. And you can't be in a towel."

"I could take it off." He said with a smirk on his face.

She waved her hand in the direction of his very visible erection then shook her head and pointed down the hall to his bedroom. "That thing is distracting. Go. And don't come back until it's less…bulgy."

Robin needed a full ten minutes to get his head screwed on straight. Not to mention get his raging hard on under control. Regina was here instead of on her date. It was a start. If he could manage to keep his cock out of his head, maybe he stood a chance after all.

He dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain, dark t-shirt before spraying on some cologne. Then he double checked that his bulge was adequately deflated and headed back to the living room. Regina was looking out the window.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Robin asked.

"Are you having something?"

"I was going to open a bottle of wine. Do you like red?"

"I do."

It took Robin twice as long to open the damn bottle since his kitchen counter faced the living room where Regina was staring off. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was gorgeous—a man would have to be blind to not see that. But it was more than that. He felt a pull to her that was there the first time he'd met her, even before the lights turned on in that dark elevator. They were connected in some way; he was sure of it. He just needed to show her it was more than physical.

"Here you go." Robin handed her a glass.

"Thank you." She turned back to the window.

"You look pretty deep in thought there."

She sipped her wine. "I suppose I am."

"Well, I'm de-bulged and all ears."

Regina glanced down and sighed. "Such a shame to have wasted it."

Trying his hardest to be on his best behavior, he bit his tongue. "Why don't we go sit, so we can talk?"

After they sat, Robin waited for her to speak first. The key to getting Regina to forgive him was going to be patience, so he figured he'd start practicing with the easy things. She traced the rim of her glass a few times with her finger and then said, "My date was a nice guy."

Robin closed his eyes briefly and then opened them. "I suppose if you're dating someone other than me, I'd like them to at least be a nice guy, for your sake."

"Thank you."

Robin couldn't help himself. "To clarify, just because he might be a nice guy doesn't mean I wouldn't like to beat the crap out of him right now."

She shook her head, but smiled. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to go out with him again."

He sipped his wine, watching her over the brim of his glass. "I might have just lost some of my urge to beat him senseless."

They were sitting on the couch next to each other, and Regina twisted her body so that she was facing him straight on. "I wanted to like him. I wanted to have the tingles as he spoke during dinner, and I wanted to want to go home with him after we ate, to have mind blowing sex."

Robin knew that he probably deserved for her to feel that way after the shit he'd pulled, but hearing her say that really hurt. "Well that makes one of us."

"I don't want to want to be with you."

"Yes, I'm getting that loud and clear."

She set her glass down on the coffee table and then looked him in the eyes. "But as much as I don't want to feel a certain way, I do. I've tried to force myself to stop thinking about you, and I've tried to distract myself with another man. Yet here I am at the end of my date tonight."

Robin set his drink down next to hers. "Listen to me, Regina. I fucked up. I know I did. I've apologized, and I'll keep apologizing over and over again. But you can't deny that there is something going on here that is worth taking another chance on." He caressed her cheek. "Take a chance on me, milady. Take a chance."

Regina finally admitted to herself that she was more afraid not to take a chance than she was of getting hurt again. Sometimes the reward is worth the risk.

She looked into Robin's eyes. "You'll always be honest with me?"

"I swear on it."

She bit her bottom lip. The truth was, she couldn't imagine never seeing this man again. He was right. Something was there between them. Something she'd never experienced before. Their connection was so strong; it was impossible to move on. "Okay."

Robin's face lit up, like she'd just flicked the lights on Christmas morning and he'd found a room full of presents. It was really adorable. "Okay? As in you're giving me another chance?"

Regina needed to be serious, but couldn't help but smile at how happy he seemed. "Yes. But…we need to slow down. I want to start over."

"I can do that."

"Starting over means dating. Getting to know each other. I want to know the real Robin Locksley."

He inched closer to her on the couch. "I'm an open book."

"Good. We should probably start with a date."

"I'd like that." He inched closer again so that their knees were now touching. She was wearing a skirt and when his hand went to her bare knee, she felt it all over. His thumb gently rubbed at her skin.

Goosebumps were prickling from his touch, yet she managed to say, "I don't have sex on the first date."

He leaned in. "What do you do on the first date?"

Her mind may have wanted to slow things down, but her body had other ideas when he began to wind her long hair around his hand. "Not much."

He spoke over her lips. "How about kiss. Do you kiss on the first date?"

There was nothing more than she wanted than to kiss him again. Well, maybe there were other things she wanted even more, but that was definitely going to have to wait, too. She abruptly stood.

"I need to go."

Robin stood. "Because you don't trust yourself to stay here in my apartment with me?"

"I don't, and you know it. You know I'm attracted to you physically, and I can see that you're going to make it very difficult for me if I stay. So, I'm going to remove myself from this situation. Because we're going to take it slow."

He didn't hide his disappointment. "When will I see you again?"

"Friday night. You can take me out on a proper date as Robin Locksley. I think a public place is safest for now."

Robin's grin was wolfish. "If you think being in public with me will keep me from mauling you, then I suppose you need this date to get to know me better."

She rolled her eyes, even though she secretly loved him admitting he couldn't control himself around her, either. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, milady."

Regina had the worst first-date jitters she'd ever had—which may have had something to do with the fact that it wasn't really their first date. She'd just discarded the third dress she'd tried on and was now sitting on her bed in only a bra and panties taking a minute to relax. Eyes shut, she took a few cleansing breaths and started to focus on the sound of her meditation balls humming as I massaged them in the palm of her hand. She rolled her neck a few times, loosening up her posture, and just when she began to find her calm, the doorbell buzzed.

Shit. Regina grabbed for her phone and was shocked to realize that it was already ten minutes to seven. She must have wasted almost an hour trying on clothes and attempting to meditate, when she'd thought it was more like fifteen minutes.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Covering herself with a bathrobe, she went to the door and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Robin?"

"The one and only."

She buzzed him up. There wasn't time for her to get dressed, but she quickly ran to the bathroom mirror to fix herself. Even though she'd done her hair earlier, changing in and out of dresses had made a mess of it.

When she was done, she unlocked the door and waited. Robin stepped off the elevator, and she watched as he walked down the long hall to her apartment door. God, he was really handsome. He wore a dark sports jacket with dark slacks and a gray dress shirt, sans tie. But it was the way he strutted toward her door full of swagger and confidence that made her pulse race. There was actually a little flutter in her stomach as he neared her door.

Robin took her face into one hand and gave Regina a chaste kiss. After, he spoke over her lips, "I thought you wanted to go slow?"

"I do."

"Answering the door in that robe and looking at me like that isn't exactly the way to go about doing slow."

Regina shook her head, hoping to wake up her brain. "Sorry. I lost track of time. Come in. I just need a few minutes." She opened the door and went inside her apartment, but turning back, she found that Robin hadn't followed her in. He was standing inside her open doorway.

"I think I should wait out here."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Come inside."

His eyes dropped down to point to her breasts. She was fully covered, but her silky robe wasn't doing a damn thing to hide her pert nipples. They were poking through the lace of her bra and thin cover up, looking as anxious and excited as she felt. Regina folded her arms across her chest. "That's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes. If you weren't all…" She waved her hand up and down. "…all sexy looking, they wouldn't be saluting you. And you kissed me. What do you expect?"

He grinned. "Sexy looking?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Just come in and sit down."

"Okay. But I can't guarantee I won't be all sexy looking."

She disappeared into her bedroom and left Robin sitting in the kitchen. After another rummage through her closet, she finally settled on a red dress that she loved. It was one of those colors that turned heads, and the only time she'd ever worn it was when she went out to a bar with her friends from work. She'd attracted more attention than she'd ever had that night. So much so, that she never wore it again. But tonight, she was feeling greedy and wanted Robin to be unable to keep his eyes off of her the same way she seemed to be unable to keep hers off of him.

The look on Robin's face told Regina that she'd made the right decision when she walked into the kitchen. He was looking at some pictures of her godchild that she had hanging on the refrigerator and turned when he saw her.

"You look…" he trailed off. Then made a face. "Maybe you should change?"

She frowned. "You don't like my dress?"

"I fucking love the dress."

"I don't understand."

Robin walked to her. "You look beautiful. Red is definitely your color. But that dress…I'm going to get myself into trouble tonight, and I know it."

Robin had taken her to one of the most exclusive spots in New Orleans. The Chapel restaurant was an old church converted into a high-end eatery. Featuring original stained glass windows, it was popular not only for the ambience but for its eclectic fusion cuisine. It took weeks, if not months, to get into this place.

Unfolding her cloth napkin, Regina said, "I'd ask how you managed a reservation, but I assume you can pretty much get whatever you want in this city."

"Well, if that isn't the most ironic statement of the year. I most certainly cannot get whatever I want. If that were true, I'd be underneath this table right now with my head between your legs."

She clenched her muscles. "You're such a horny bastard."

He played with his watch. "I've never tried to hide that fact from you. And your face is turning redder than that gorgeous dress. You know you love the thought of my head buried beneath your skirt, my mouth getting you off. Admit it."

She did.

"It's a pleasurable thought, yes."

"You've learned through the course of our talks that I'm damn good at what I do for a living, but what you haven't yet realized is how damn good I am with my tongue. That's not something I could have described in an interview, of course. It's just something I'll have to show you when the time is right."

Robin had an unbelievable ability to appear so composed when he was talking dirty in public places. Regina would bet anyone watching him from afar could have easily assumed they were just talking business. Regina, on the other hand, was squirming in her seat.

"Frustrated?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Regina answered.

"Good." He winked.

After they finished their meal, Regina's attention turned to a couple who'd just arrived. They were sitting diagonally across from us. The woman was normal height and much younger than the man. Her dark hair was parted to the side and pulled back into a low bun. A thin strand of pearls lay atop her champagne-colored, satin, sleeveless top. A bright red Birkin bag that she knew must have cost in the tens of thousands sat on the ground next to her seat.

When the woman's date got up from the table, her eyes locked with Regina's before she started to type something on her phone.

Robin's phone suddenly vibrated, prompting him to look down and check it. He then turned around and looked straight at the other woman. She was now smiling directly at Robin and Regina.

What the hell?

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.

"That woman just texted you?"

He gritted his teeth. "That's Marian."

Marian.

Her stomach sank. Suddenly, the woman who had seemed attractive seconds ago became ten times more gorgeous in her mind—more threatening. Regina realized the mouth that was curved up in a smile was the same one that had been habitually wrapped around his "beautiful cock."

Riddled with jealousy, Regina asked, "What did she just text you?"

Robin knew he wouldn't be able to get away with hiding it, so he simply handed her the phone.

Marian: So, this is the reason you won't fuck me anymore…

Regina gave it back to him.

Marian noticed that he'd shown Regina the text and began typing again.

When his phone buzzed, Regina asked, "What does it say?"

He reluctantly turned the screen toward her.

Marian: Make sure you tell her that you like to be talked dirty to.

A rush of adrenaline hit Regina. "Oh, really?" She huffed. "Good to know."

Robin looked like he was getting angry. "She's fucking with you, Regina, because she sees you checking my phone."

When Marian's date returned to the table, the texting stopped, and her attention turned back toward the older man who was wining and dining her.

"I'm sorry," Robin said.

"It's fine. We can't change anything that happened before we met."

He could clearly see that Regina wasn't really okay when he said, "Let's get out of here."

"No. Then she'll know she upset me. I don't want to give her that satisfaction."

"Yeah, well, the alternative…staying….is making you miserable. I'm not going to accept that." Robin placed a wad of cash on the table to cover their bill and signaled for him to follow him, when she stood she placed her hand in his and they had to pass by Marian's table on the way out. Regina couldn't help herself, and she pulled at Robin's hand at Marian's table.

"Robin, I hear there's a medieval event this weekend. They have all sorts of events like archery. So, what do you say?" Regina said and turned her head, "Shall it be Bows before….hoes?"

Robin chuckled at Marian's outraged look, Regina smiled and together they exited the restaurant.

They made their way into the Town Car, and Robin instructed Sam to just drive around for a while until they knew where they wanted to go next.

Robin took her hand in his. "I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize again."

"I'm glad we at least got to eat before she showed up."

Regina stared out the window for a bit before she said, "I've never been a jealous person. I wish it didn't upset me so much." It was hard to admit how she felt, but seeing her, really did catch her off guard. In a weird way, it made her want him more because she suddenly felt insecure and possessive.

"I think it's adorable that you're jealous. And it's also a bit of a relief, because it shows me that you care about me at a time when I really need that reassurance."

"I'm the one feeling self-conscious right now."

"It takes more than a pretty face to get me to the point of obsession. That's where I am with you, Regina. Not only are you the only woman I care to be with physically right now, but I fell for your mind long before my cock became impossible to control." He squeezed her hand. "And you want to talk about jealousy? Do you have any idea what a wreck I was every single second you were out on that date? But it's good to be open about this kind of stuff. We should be honest about our feelings, especially when it helps us determine where we stand with each other."

Regina was about to reply when she happened to look down at that moment and noticed that he looked like he was packing a snake in his trousers. "Oh, my God. Are you hard?"

"Yes."

"How can you have gotten an erection when we were in the middle of a serious conversation?"

"Do you really have to ask that? When am I not hard around you?" He pointed to his skull. "I've been talking to you with this head. My other one downstairs has a mind of its own."

"Too bad you're not really Reid," Regina joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if that relationship were real, we would've been dating for a while by now. We'd probably be home participating in all the things you are imagining at the moment," Regina teased.

"That's just cruel. I already hate that guy enough as it is." He placed his hand around the back of her head and brought her face into his, speaking over her mouth. "Let me ask you this. What can I get away with tonight?"

"Well, I don't trust myself to be alone with your 'beautiful cock,' so we're not going back to your place or mine."

"Okay…so then where can I have my limited way with you?"

"Honestly, the only place I'd probably trust myself to let you touch me is a crowded theater. At least there, I would know it could only go so far with other people around."

Without hesitation, he called the driver. "Sam, head to the Cinebarre Cinema."

Perfect. The entire back row was empty. They'd gotten here so late that all of the good movies were sold out, but it didn't matter. They weren't here for the show.

When the lights dimmed, Robin placed his hand on Regina's knee. They at least attempted to watch the very beginning of the movie—some bank heist comedy.

A few minutes into it, she turned her head toward him. Regina was looking at him when she should have been watching the movie, and he knew that was his signal; she was giving him silent permission to start what she knew they'd come here for.

Robin felt like a teenager, so excited about the prospect of feeling her up for the first time. Turning his body toward her in his seat, he held the back of her head as he brought her lips to his and growled into her mouth as he began to kiss her hungrily. There was something wildly erotic about testing the limits in a crowded theater. Having the back row to themselves was the best of both worlds; no one was looking, but you still got the thrill of doing something naughty in a public place.

With each lick of his tongue against hers, Robin wanted more. His hand slid up her thigh and under her dress until it landed on the elastic of her underwear. Her hips wriggled beneath his hand as he slipped his finger underneath. Her panties were drenched; she was so aroused, and it made him wonder if she'd been like that all night.

Robin closed his eyes in euphoria as he pushed his index and middle fingers in and out of her wet core. It was all too easy to imagine what it would feel like wrapped around his painfully hard cock. He knew without a doubt he couldn't go much longer without knowing what that felt like. He yearned to suck on her breasts, but her dress wouldn't allow him access without unzipping it from the back. Instead, he lowered his mouth to devour them through the fabric before kissing his way back to her mouth again.

Robin whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to fuck you."

"I'd let you if we weren't here. That's why we are here."

"I know."

She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him harder. He continued to finger fuck her while massaging her clit with his thumb. When she tightened repeatedly against his hand, he knew she was coming. It hadn't taken much. There was nothing sexier than watching her scream out in silence as she climaxed. Robin couldn't wait to hear what she sounded like when she came with him inside her in the privacy of his bedroom.

When she stopped moving, he slipped his finger out and took it into his mouth, savoring every bit of her taste. She placed her hand on his erection and whispered in his ear, "If we had something to cover us, I'd return the favor."

That was the moment Robin knew a garment of clothing was about to be sacrificed.

He took off his jacket and covered himself. Her hand slipped underneath and worked to unzip his pants. His engorged cock sprung free and Regina began to jerk it slowly. Relaxing his head back, he wondered how the hell he was going to manage this quietly when it felt better than anything he could remember aside from what he'd just done to her moments ago.

Robin just about lost it when she licked her palm before repositioning it around his member. She pumped harder and within seconds, he came in her hand until his limp body collapsed back into the seat. Her wet hand totally undid him.

Regina smiled impishly as he used his designer jacket to discreetly clean up his load. He hadn't pulled this since the early years of high school. "I won't be taking this to the cleaners."

"I hope that wasn't your favorite suit jacket."

"It only cost two thousand dollars. But that hand job was worth more."

"I didn't realize it was that expensive. I should have just used my mouth."

"You are evil, milady" Robin said before smashing his lips against hers.

"When will I see you again?" They were walking down the streets of New Orleans now, and almost to her building. The evening night was winding down, before too long it would be dawn. There was a slight chill in the air, and Robin had his arm around her shoulders. There were others around, walking down the sidewalk. Going home, or going to their next party. Robin didn't care that he sounded desperate, and he'd asked her the same exact question just the other day. The ball was in her court—why pretend it wasn't?

"Well, tomorrow night I have a work thing. I won't be home until pretty late."

"That work thing isn't Keith, is it?"

She smiled. "No. But if it was, it would be work, not a date. I wouldn't disguise a date as a work thing."

As they were at the footsteps of her building, their fingers were entwined as they stood there. "I hope you mean that you wouldn't disguise a date because you aren't planning on having any. Outside of me, that is."

She smiled up into his eyes. "Is that your way of asking me to be exclusive with you?"

"I expect if I'm not fucking you, no one else will be inside you either."

"You're so crass."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But can you really tell me the thought of my cock in another woman sits right with you?"

"No. It definitely doesn't."

"Then it's settled. My cock will continue his relationship with only my hand until such time as your cunt decides to put it out of its misery."

She laughed. "You're so romantic."

"I'm not letting you go up, until you tell me when I'll see you again."

"How about the day after tomorrow? Thursday."

"I have a dinner meeting up in Boston."

"Well, Friday I have plans to baby sit for my best friend, Tink. Her husband and her have a date night out and I offered to sit. But you're more than welcome to come, if you want."

"It's a date," Robin said immediately.

She chuckled at his eagerness. "Perhaps before you agree to come with me, I should warn you that her kids are little holy terrors."

It didn't escape Robin that Marian had once asked him to go to a family function. An excuse rolled from his tongue before the invitation was even fully out of her mouth. Yet with Regina, he had no hesitation at all. Even more weird was that, as she painted a picture of something he'd normally run the other way from, he found himself thinking that perhaps seeing her with her friend's kids in action might be a glimpse into his own future.

Robin smiled at the thought.

He brought their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed the top of hers. "I don't scare that easily."

"Say that after you meet the twins from hell."

Turning to face her, Robin cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Bring em."

Friday night rolled around, and Robin and Regina had just arrived at Dr. Franken and his wife, Tink's home. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time." Tink said to Robin as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Robin said.

"Now, please make yourselves at home." Tink said.

"Giving our home away again, my dear?" Victor Franken said.

"Hush." Tink said.

"Victor." Victor said extending his hand to Robin.

"Robin." Robin said.

"Dear, we're going to be late." Victor said as he escorted his wife out.

Robin smiled and leaned in, he kissed Regina gently on the lips then looked over her shoulder inside the house. The twins were glued to the television. "They good for a minute there?" he whispered.

"Full House is better than duct tape and rope."

Robin abruptly hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. Before she could even realize what was going on, her back was pressed up against it. He took her mouth in a serious kiss. "I missed you," he groaned when it broke.

"I missed you, too."

He leaned his forehead against hers and then his eyes trailed down to her cleavage. She'd picked out a top with a lower neckline than she'd normally wear. "My mouth needs to taste those so fucking badly. We skipped second base and went to third."

"Not here."

"No. Not here. But tonight."

Regina cleared her throat. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Regina nodded. "Second base later, but don't try to slide home."

He closed his eyes. "When is your friend and her husband due back?"

"Not until 1, so settle down." Regina said, he caressed her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her, but the moment was disrupted by a certain little devil. Fearless, she ran right up to Robin. "Who are you?"

Robin crouched down to speak to Ava at eye level. "I'm Robin. Your Aunt Regina's friend."

"Do you sleep in the same bed?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Ava! What kind of a question is that?"

She ignored Regina and continued to speak to Robin. "When I go to Aunt Regina's house, she lets me sleep in her bed. When Daddy goes away for work, Mommy lets me sleep in her bed. If you're going to sleep in Aunt Regina's bed when I come visit, then I'm going to have to sleep on the floor."

Robin's lip twitched, but he answered her with sincerity. "You won't have to sleep on the floor."

"Are you going to marry Aunt Regina?"

Robin responded before Regina could. "If I'm lucky, maybe someday."

"Could I be the flower girl? Cause there's only one, and my sister picks her nose. So, you don't want her."

Regina started to laugh, until she realized that Grace had walked in and overheard her sister. "I do not pick my nose anymore!"

Ava leaned in with a devilish smile and whispered to Robin, "She stopped yesterday." These girls were going to be hellions when they were teenagers.

Dinner was a myriad of spills and arguments between the angel and devil. In between, Robin and the girls talked relentlessly. He was definitely a charmer, and it was interesting to see him in action. She'd put on an old jazz CD for background music during dinner, and he'd quickly picked up on her affinity for jazz music. Then he won her over by spouting off his favorite songs by jazz artists like Lester Young and Bill Evans, both of whom she'd never heard of.

"What do you do, Robin?" Ava asked.

"I own my own company and I make very important decisions." Robin answered.

"Do you have kids?" Ava asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Grace said to her sister, Ava turned and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Robin chuckled and then answered. "No." He looked over at Regina then added. "Not yet."

"How did you meet Aunt Regina?" Ava asked.

Regina smiled at the reminder. It was certainly a new way to meet someone.

"I knocked her off her feet." Robin said.

"You ran into her?" Ava asked, her eyes going big.

"No, we were on an elevator and I sorta knocked her off her feet when it moved a certain way." Robin said.

When dinner was over, Regina gave the girls a bath and herded them to their bedroom.

"I want Robin to read me a story." Ava said.

"No, me! You've been hogging him all night!" Grace fired back.

"Ladies, I can manage to read to both of you." Robin said as he picked up a book.

The Cat in the Hat. When Robin started both girls were listening intently. His voice was very soothing as he read to them. Regina stood at the doorway, watching and listening intently to him. She felt an ache start to grow in her, a desire that she had never felt before. It wasn't a sexual one either.

Ava decided as he was reading that she would keep asking him questions.

"Are you going to give Regina babies?" Ava asked, causing Regina to start coughing.

Robin smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Regina standing there, trying to compose herself. "Why do you wonder that, Ava?" He asked, turning back to the little girl.

"Because, my sister and I don't get along sometimes." Ava said as she looked over at her sister asleep now. "I want someone nice to play with."

"I'm sure one day you and your sister will be quite close." Robin said, then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'll work on getting you someone to play with, hopefully."

A few minutes later, Ava was off to dreamland as well. Robin and Regina walked down into the living room. "You're good with them. You have them quite charmed with you. Ava, in particular."

"There's only one woman, I want to charm." Robin said as he pulled her in close to him.

On the ride back to Regina's apartment, she let Robin get to second base. They laughed as he discreetly felt her up. When they pulled up to her apartment, she noticed there was a considerable bulge in his pants. "Do you want to…come inside?"

"That depends on what you're inviting me to come inside of. Are you asking me up and I'm not allowed to touch you, or are you asking me to come inside."

Her body wanted the latter more than she could explain. She squeezed her thighs together to quell the desire burning between her own legs. Yet…she just wasn't ready to go there with Robin. It wasn't that she was holding back because she didn't trust him anymore—her heart seemed to have moved past the distrust that he'd initially made her feel. Instead…she was realizing that having sex with Robin was going to mean something…possibly something monumental in her life. And maybe she was just a little scared. She turned to him. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone."

Robin looked into her eyes. "That's good. Because the feeling is mutual. Although I'm sensing that wasn't the end of your statement. That there's a but coming…"

Regina smiled. "I wish there wasn't. It's just…" She had no idea how to put what she was feeling inside into words. She was confused by her own emotions, so it made explaining things pretty difficult.

She'd looked down, trying to gather her thoughts into coherent sentences, and Robin put two fingers under her chin and lifted until their eyes met. "I'll wait as long as it takes. It doesn't matter why you aren't ready. I'll be here when you are."

"Thank you."

They made out for a while in the elevator, then Robin walked Regina to the door, but he made no attempt to come in. When they finally said goodbye, she leaned her head against the closed door and listened to his footsteps as they walked away until she couldn't hear them anymore. She had almost pulled him inside and was about to beg him to make love to her.

She wanted to, but she also wanted it to mean a lot for both of them.

The next few weeks passed in a consistent pattern. Robin took Regina out to dinner. As they were walking in the park again, the evening night was just beginning. The lamp posts were just lighting to help guide those who are lost. The city was known for its food, culture and its southern hospitality. You could walk through parts of the city and just get lost, as if you were walking through a part of history. You could almost feel the souls of the departed walking around you, as you went through the city. Feel the battles that raged around.

They were now stopped on top of one of the bridges in the park, Robin taking hold of Regina's hands in his.

Regina looked up at him, wanting to know.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"I couldn't go if I tried, Regina. Why did you even ask that? Have you been waiting for me go somewhere?"

"I don't know. Maybe on some level I have. I think it just hit me that I have you, that you're not going to leave me."

"You're finally realizing this?"

"I think I am." Regina smiled.

Robin brought her hands up to his mouth and he kissed them both. "I've never felt connected to anyone like I do to you. It feels almost chemical. We haven't known each other for that long, but in some ways, it seems like a hundred years, doesn't it?"

She fully agreed.

"It does."

"And I know this is going to sound strange, but I feel like this was all meant to happen, as if we had an angel of some sorts guiding us to one another. I just never thought I would…" He took a deep breath in and seemed to stop himself.

"What?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing."

"You were about to say something then stopped."

"I was. I was about to say something…but it's so important that I don't know if you're ready to hear it." Robin confessed.

"Well, I guess you won't know until you tell me." Regina's stomach was a ball of knots.

Was he going to say it?

Would she?

"Soon." Robin promised as they headed back to her place. She made them some coffee and they were sitting on her couch with Regina between Robin's legs.

"You seem tense," he said. Regina was quiet for once, which was rare for her.

"I am."

Robin leaned in to her ear and whispered. "I could help you relax before I leave."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"It's time your cunt became acquainted with my mouth."

He'd started out just teasing her. As she moved to lay on the couch with her black dress hiked up to her waist, Robin kissed up and down her thighs and over her stomach. Her breathing was heavy, and it was hard to tell if that was from anticipation or nerves. There was only one way to find out and that was to press his tongue against her clit. The moan that escaped her was all the confirmation he needed that she was more than okay with this.

With each movement of his tongue, he wanted her to know how badly he'd wanted this, how good it felt to finally taste her. His cock was beyond ready to explode as he dove his mouth into her while she moved her hips beneath him. He pulled her thighs toward him to bring her body up closer against his face, and inhaled her.

It felt so good to give her pleasure that he'd almost forgotten it wasn't supposed to be about him. This was about getting her to come so hard against his face that she had no choice but to be relaxed tonight. Yet, he was the one with the rock-hard erection and an insatiable need to keep devouring her, to prolong this.

He'd always loved going down on women, but Robin could honestly say that never before had he felt like he could come from the act alone. With Regina, it was different. Giving her intense pleasure, watching her bodily sensations override the thoughts in her mind was truly as arousing as it was fascinating.

Aside from a thin landing strip, she was mostly shaved. He knew she'd feel the effects of his stubble rubbing against her tomorrow.

Robin came up for air long enough only to lick his fingers before sliding them inside her while he continued to eat her out. He loved the feel of her hands gripping his hair for dear life. If that didn't mean she was enjoying it, he didn't know what did. When he sensed she was close, he slowed down his pace, only to have her push his head deeper into her. Apparently, he was a fool for thinking he was the one in control. Applying more pressure, he felt her beautiful pulsating vagina climax against his tongue. He kept at it unwaveringly until her hips stopped moving.

Regina's body was limp as she lay back on the couch.

"Wow," she breathed out. "That was…wow."

"I want you to think this over tonight, because tomorrow I'm going to ask you to come home with me. Spend the night with me….in my bed." Robin said as he leaned up and kissed her. Regina could taste herself in that kiss.

Before Regina could think of anything to say, Robin left her apartment.

Regina knew what she was going to do.

And she couldn't wait to do it.

The next night, Robin was driving Regina back from the restaurant when they came to a red light.

"So, which way?" Robin asked.

Regina was silent for a few seconds, then leaning over she grabbed his crotch gently with her hand. "Take me to your place."

Robin just about broke the sound of speed to get them to his apartment. Inside his bedroom, Regina changed into her usual tank and boy shorts, and Robin stripped to his boxers. While he slipped under the covers, Regina sat on the edge of his bed and took out some moisturizer from bag to rub into her arms. After rubbing the lotion into one arm, Robin sat up and took it from her hands. "Here, let me."

The room was quiet, and the intimacy between them blossomed as he massaged the lotion into the skin on her arms. While she had just applied it enough to seep into her skin, Robin was giving her more of a massage. When his strong fingers worked their way up to her shoulder, Regina closed her eyes and let him work his magic.

"God, that feels so good."

"You're very tense, and your neck hurts. Why don't I use the lotion and rub your shoulders for a bit."

"I'd love that."

Robin sat up with his back against his headboard and positioned her between his legs. He gently nudged her head forward to drop toward her chest and scooped her hair to one side. Then his hands disappeared for a moment, and seconds later a dollop of icy moisturizer hit her skin.

"That's cold."

"I could provide some warm cream if you prefer?" Robin's tone was playful, but at the same time it was also husky, and she heard the need in his voice.

"You're such a pig."

He chuckled and he massaged her neck. "As long as I'm being a pig, I might as well admit that I have a recurring fantasy about rubbing a certain warm cream into this beautiful skin."

His fingers worked on a knot at the apex of her shoulder where it met her neck. Loosening it, her head dropped down a little lower. "Oh yeah? And where exactly would you be rubbing this cream?"

Robin's fingers slowed. "You really want me to tell you?"

"Of course."

His fingers came to a complete stop, and his voice was low as he leaned forward to whisper. His warm breath tickled her neck. "Sometimes when I'm in the shower, I envision myself coming all over your tits and rubbing it in."

When Regina didn't immediately respond, Robin must have taken that as a sign that what he'd told had made her uncomfortable. Which it did, but not the kind of uncomfortable he was thinking. The discomfort was from the growing swell that ached between her legs.

"Should I have kept that to myself?" he asked.

Regina swallowed and whispered, "No. Actually. Tell me more."

"You want to hear more about how I fantasize about you?"

"I do."

Robin was quiet for a moment and then his fingers began to rub again. "I think of you lying on your back, your hands squeezing those beautiful tits together while I straddle your chest and slip my cock between them."

She wiggled between his legs and felt his hard-on up against her ass. "You want to know what I think about when I fantasize about you?"

"I'd empty my bank account and sign over my penthouse to hear you tell me your fantasies right now."

Regina chuckled. "How about I show you instead?"

"Why, Ms. Mills, what do you have in mind?" Robin asked.

With a devious smile, Regina squeezed her breasts together, giving him a hint what her plans were. "Take off your boxers, Mr. Locksley."

"I won't last like that either, Regina. I've been dreaming about slipping my cock between those beautiful tits for too long. I want to come all over them, but the next time I come, it's going to be inside of you."

With one swift motion, Robin had them in perfect position. "Thank you for wanting to give me my fantasy. It means a lot to me that you would offer that before even finding your own release."

"I want nothing more than to play out every deviant fantasy that is in your head. I plan to spend lots of time exploring the depths of your pervyness, Mr. Locksley."

Robin maneuvered out of his underwear without breaking contact, and his rigid cock was hot against her skin. She could actually feel it throbbing against her stomach. They'd been waiting so long, she couldn't take it another second. Spreading her legs underneath him, he shifted into position, and then held her eyes as he slowly pushed inside. Every inch he eased in, her heart opened wider. This was it. It felt so unbelievably incredible to finally have the last part of him inside her. He'd been in her heart since the first time she met him, now it was the physical connection at last. Regina realized that this was what it truly felt like to consummate a relationship.

Robin moved in and out gently, taking his time to stretch her body to accept his girth. It was beautiful and sweet, but she could tell he was holding back. Encouraging him to let go, Regina wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingernails into his ass.

His pupils dilated. "Fuck."

That did the trick. His head lowered and he bit down on her right breast hard as he sped up his pace. It was definitely going to leave a mark, and Regina wanted that…to be marked by him in every way.

"Fuck. Fuck," he groaned as his mouth moved to her neck where he sucked and bit while winding fistfuls of her hair in his hands. Regina moaned when he tugged at it.

Everything else in the background faded away except the sound of their jagged breathing and wet bodies slapping together as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of her.

"I'm gonna fill up this tight cunt, Regina." He pulled his head back to look at her, and that was all it took. Her body had already been humming along, but her orgasm hit her head on. Regina called out his name over and over as her muscles pulsated around his thick cock. Just when she thought her pleasure had crested, Robin drove into her faster and deeper, letting out a sexy groan as he released inside of her which, in turn, sent her body riding a new wave of pulses as they came simultaneously together.

Catching their breath, Robin kissed her gently on the lips. He was still semi-hard inside of her as he leisurely glided in and out. "I love you, Regina."

"I know," Regina said with a smirk.

"Do you have more to say?" Robin asked.

"Ready for round two?" Regina asked.

"I am, smartass." Robin said.

"I love you, too."

"We took some crazy path to get here, but it's made me realize just how much I'd do to keep you in my life."

"Well, you knocked me off my feet for sure." Regina said remembering that first meeting in the elevator.

"Speaking of knocking." Robin said.

Regina squinted. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I did promise Ava Franken I'd do my best about getting her a new playmate." Robin said.

"Is that so?" Regina asked.

"Indeed." Robin said.

"Well, then we can't disappoint her, now can we?" Regina asked as she turned Robin over onto his back. She leaned down closer to his face and asked. "Ready for the ride of your life?"

"Actually, are you ready?" Robin asked as he reached under one of the pillows at the top of the bed. He had a small blue box in his hand.

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"One way to find out, open it and see." Robin said as he opened it up to reveal a huge diamond ring.

An engagement ring.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Robin asked.

Regina had to take in this whole situation. Here she was on top of Robin, his cock buried in her core. With him proposing to her.

"Yes," Regina answers as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Now sit back and enjoy the ride." Regina said. She then seats herself fully on his cock.

Her hands came forward and braced on Robin's chest as she closed her eyes and adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. She started to move up and down on him and he loved the sight of it.

She leaned down then pressed her lips to his. They kissed softly and sweetly as she started to move again, rocking slowly on top of him.

After a few minutes she was fully relaxed and broke their kiss to sit up. Robin ran his hands up her stomach and to her tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Her cunt clenched on his cock, and he couldn't bare it much longer, the pleasure was so intense.

"Fuck," Robin groaned through gritted teeth.

Regina leaned back slightly, arching her back as she rode him, almost dislodging him, but keeping him inside her, if only his head. Then she braced herself on him, planting her feet to keep herself upright. Robin had the perfect view as her legs were wide open and he watched as his cock was so visible, then watched as it disappeared from view inside her.

Reaching one hand between them, he lightly rubbed her clit as she rode him. Her little clenches were driving him fucking crazy, and he couldn't last much longer. Her heat was squeezing him so tight and the sight of her on his cock was just too much.

Regina arched her back and tensed her legs as she came on him. Her orgasm was fast and unexpected, and he was grateful. He gave himself over to her pulses, and came deep inside her. He came so hard that he sat up, holding her to him tightly as he moaned into her chest, trying to muffle the sound. They clung to each other as their pleasure took over and they shared the most intense moment of their lives.

When they were both breathing normally again, Robin lied back with her still in his arms. Regina rested her head on his chest, and he brushed her sweaty dark hair out of her face, just loving the intimacy of the moment.

"I love you," Robin whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too, Robin." Regina whispered back.

Six months later, Robin and Regina were having their wedding at Oak Alley Plantation in New Orleans. It was perhaps the most photographed plantation in Louisiana, the home was built in 1839 and was originally named Bon Séjour (pleasant sojourn). But steamboat passengers traveling on the nearby Mississippi River had a different view of the property. Marveling at the quarter-mile avenue of 28 giant, live oaks leading up to the house, they dubbed it "Oak Alley." From the moment someone gazed up the tree-lined drive to the splendid Greek Revival style mansion, it is evident that Oak Alley Plantation is an extraordinary place.

They were surrounded by their family and friends. Robin and Regina said their vows, promising to love, cherish, honor the other for the rest of their lives. Those same vows were sealed with a kiss as soon as they were pronounced man and wife, soulmates.

As Robin and Regina walked back down the aisle, together, Robin saw a certain guest in the audience and he winked at her.

Little Ava Franken smiled at her new Uncle Robin, and knew that he would uphold his end of their deal.

"And what are you smiling about so much, little one?" Tink asked her oldest daughter.

"Uncle Robin is going to give me a special present." Ava said.

"What's that?" Tink asked.

"A cousin." Ava said as she gave Robin a thumbs up and giggled.

And next year, Regina and Robin welcomed their first child.

Hope Ryleigh Locksley was born.

Ava Franken had a new playmate.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N-Special thanks to all who have reviewed, fav, follow this. Also to Bekki for beta reading this.**_

 _ **(New York)**_

* * *

As Regina Mills exited her building she heard someone say something behind her, but she kept going. She was looking through her date's photos that she had started talking to on Tinder. She made her way to the bar they agreed to meet and waited, and waited.

"Keith," She read, scrolling through his photos. There was the obligatory bathroom mirror selfie, complete with chiseled abs. In another one, he was holding a pint of beer and grinning slyly at the camera, like he wanted to fuck it.

The profile itself wasn't exactly a winner. Gym, tan, and pay for someone else to do my laundry, it read, with a little winking face.

So, okay, maybe she had only swiped right because of that grin. Sue me. This new app had been bringing in the same undateable guys as all the others she'd tried—despite the fact that at least four of her coworkers raved about how different this one was, how the guys were such high quality. Regina figured if she had to go on another bad date, at least it could be with a hottie.

But now karma was being a bitch, and it looked like she was about to get stood up. Again.

She slid her drink across the bar and sighed at her reflection as the bartender refilled her glass. She looked smoking hot tonight. All that effort for nothing.

She reviewed her recent candidates. There was the programmer last month who told her in great detail about how he "games the game." In this case, what he meant was he hacked the codes behind the app and programmed it to send him pictures of only the most popular chicks. Regina guessed she should be flattered that she was included, but she was mostly creeped out by his obsession with finding the hottest girlfriend. "It's why I always end up dating chicks way out of my league," he explained with a wink. Then he proceeded to show her photos of his most recent ex.

"She is very hot," Regina agreed, silently adding, and how on earth did she decide to sleep with you?

After that date, there was the professional body-builder who spent most of the date trying to sell her into his protein-smoothie pyramid scheme. Then came the insurance salesman who got a little too detailed talking about life insurance schemes—Double Indemnity red flags, much?

There was the finance broker who bought her one drink, then invited her back to his place… And when she declined, he complained so loudly about the expense of the drink he'd bought her that she frog-marched him to the nearest ATM, took out cash, and threw a twenty in his face.

Which brought her here. Tonight. Waiting on yet another guy who would…

"Miss?"

Regina looked up to find the bartender returning her card. "What's wrong, was it declined?" Shit. She paid this one off last month. It definitely still had room on the balance.

"No, miss. It's just that the gentleman on the far end has covered your tab."

Regina glanced down the bar to find Mr. Shirtless Bathroom Selfie himself lifting a glass in her direction.

Okay, so maybe he's not the worst. There could still be hope.

She picked up her drink and headed down the bar to meet him. "Keith?"

He leaned in for the cheek kiss/one-armed hug and Regina had to awkwardly shuffle her drink to avoid spilling it down his shirt front.

"Regina, you look hot." Keith said.

"Thanks, so do you want to get a table?" Regina asked.

"I'm good here," he said. He glanced over her head at the selection. "Besides, not like we'll be here long."

You could say that again, Regina thought. She cleared her throat, resisted the urge to bolt off of this stool here and now. There was no man hot enough to make up for the way his breath smelled either, like stale beer and sour cream and onion potato chips. "Busy day at the office?" She asked, following his gaze mostly so she could turn away from him.

He leaned harder against her leg. Her toes tingled, starting to go numb. "Huh? No, I had the day off. Just got back from the beach. Hey, bartender?" He snapped his fingers. Actually snapped them, until the bartender glanced back at them and, with an apologetic glance in her direction, headed their way.

"One more scotch on the rocks," Keith said.

That task done with, he turned to her and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "So, Regina…"

Realizing that she couldn't keep staring at the bar forever, Regina turned to face him, trying on a smile.

"Damn you're gorgeous. You get that often?"

"I, uh… Thanks, I guess."

"How about we get out of here, huh? Enough small talk for one night, am I right?" He winked at her.

Enough small talk being what, all five sentences they had exchanged? Regina sucked in a deep breath. "Listen, Keith, you seem really nice and all…"

"Of course, so let's skip the boring part and head straight to my place." He downed the second scotch he ordered in one large gulp, then catched her arm.

"It's been a really long day for me, actually—lot going on at work. I'm just going to head home."

"That's cool, we can go to yours." He leaned in, brushed her hair back from her forehead, and they were suddenly way too close, only inches between them.

Regina executed a tricky side twist off the barstool to grab her purse. "I think I'm just going to head back alone. Thanks for the drink."

"Seriously?" His expression shifted now. She didn't know if it was the drink or the rejection that was injuring his frail masculine ego, but either way, she didn't like the look in his eye. "Wait, wait, wait, Regina." He catched her hand in his. His grip was strong. Too strong. "We got off on the wrong foot. Let me make it up to you." With a single tug, he pulled her closer and leaned over her, eyes intent on her face. "It's just, I didn't expect you to be so… You know. Hot. From your profile, you sounded like a book nerd, so—"

She wrenched her hand from his with effort. "Keith, I'm leaving."

"Don't be like that! Come on, we can have some fun."

"Goodbye, Keith." She went past him, out of the bar.

Of course, he jogged after her.

"At least let me call you a cab," he insisted.

"I'm fine on my own, seriously." But he ignored this and jogged ahead of her to the corner. He flagged down a taxi, and she watched him lean in the window talking to the guy. God only knew what he was saying.

He opened the back door of the cab for her, but she hesitated, looking over her shoulder.

"You take this one, I'll call another," Regina said. But a glance up and down the street showed there won't be another cab for quite a while—Wall Street tended to be dead at this hour.

"I insist." Keith held the door open a little wider.

With a sigh, Regina climbed in.

He kept the door open, blocking it with his thigh. "You know, if we go to mine, I can fuck you properly, Regina. It's been a long time since anyone's bent you over, hasn't it?" He smirked.

It had, actually, but he didn't need to know that. "Thanks for the offer." She yanked on the door handle, trying to close it. That proved futile with him in the way.

"You aren't gonna get a better one." He leaned down and she got another strong whiff of onion breath. "A girl like you should be jumping at the chance to let a guy like me bone her."

Regina cast a glance at the front of the taxi, but the driver was studiously ignoring this conversation, deeply concentrating on the one in his own wireless headset. "Again, I said thank you but no thank you." She tugged on the door, hoping against hope that Keith would finally let this drop.

Behind them, another taxi pulled up, and to her immense relief, Keith waved at it. It pulled over and he cast her one last long, dark look.

"You'll regret this," he said as he stepped away from the door.

"I already do." Regina says as her taxi pulled away.

A few minutes later her taxi pulled up outside her building and she paid the driver, then pushed the door open. For a second, she just leaned back to gaze at her building.

She was lucky as hell to score this place a couple years ago during a slow season and a market down-turn. It even came with its own doorman.

Just as she was about to head into her building, she heard the most unwelcome sound possible behind her.

"Regina!"

She turned around slowly, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, her muscles tensed.

Keith stood on the curb, beside his taxi, which he clearly just asked to follow her all the way here. "Look, I know I came across a little strong earlier. I just wanted to say sorry and also that maybe we can try again…" He took a step toward her, staggering a little.

Regina underestimated how drunk he was. Or maybe he showed up to the bar a few drinks in and that whiskey pushed him over the edge. "Keith, listen, I'm just going to go inside now…"

"Wait," he said, and it came out more of a growl than a plea. Before she could react, he launched himself across the pavement at her. Regina had just enough time to take a few steps backward toward her door before he caught her, one hand wrapped around her wrist, the other on her shoulder. She tried to wrench herself free, go for her phone in her purse, but she couldn't. His grip was too strong.

He pushed her against the glass beside the door of her building, his breath hot on her face. "You don't have to be a bitch, Regina. You can be nice about this."

"Keith, please let go, you're hurting me."

"I'll let go when I know you're going to take me seriously. I'm a fucking catch, you don't just walk away from a fucking catch."

She cast a wild-eyed glance over his shoulder. But at this hour, her neighborhood was pretty quiet. That was what she liked about it. Liked, anyway. Right now, it was working against her. There was nobody in sight.

"Get off of me," Regina said, very slowly.

He smirked. "Make me."

That was when a heavy weight collided with them.

Regina staggered against the glass, barely managing to keep herself upright by bracing on the window with both palms. She heard grunting, shouts, but all she registered was the fact that there was no one grabbing her anymore.

She pushed herself upright. There was a bruise already forming around her wrist, that was going to leave a bruise.

When she looked up, she saw two figures in front of her: Keith and the back of a uniformed man. Regina recognized the uniform, of course. She saw it every single day, at least twice a day, as she left and came back to this building.

Her doorman.

He threw a punch now, a mean right hook that connected squarely with Keith's jaw. But Keith was so drunk, that even though she heard that punch land with a smack, it didn't slow him down. His brain probably didn't even register the pain.

Keith roared and shoved the doorman with both hands. Her heart leaped into her throat. From this angle, she couldn't tell which doorman it was—hopefully not Paul, the sweet little old guy who always tried to carry Regina's groceries for her. Keith was huge, big enough to break him in half.

The doorman twisted out of Keith's grip and kneed him in the gut, which momentarily slowed Keith down, winding him. On his way down, he pulled the doorman sideways, knocking his hat askew.

The dark blonde hair told her all Regina needed to know.

Robin.

Regina tried to remember what she knew about him aside from his name and the way he always remembered hers. Not much. He had worked here the entire time that she had been living here, but aside from leaving hefty tips at Christmas and exchanging pleasantries about the weather, she didn't normally pay too much attention to the guys at the door. Robin was younger than the other doormen, she knew that much.

Thankfully, it looked like he was built from stronger stuff, too.

Keith twisted out of his grip and went for one last punch, but Robin was on top of this. He dodged the swing easily and felled Keith with a single hit to the temple. She winced as Keith collapsed to his knees, holding his head.

Then Robin turned to face her, running a hand through his short-cut blond hair.

Oh.

Oh.

How did she never notice his face before?

"Are you all right, Ms. Mills?" Robin was asking, his expression all concern.

She was now, she thought stupidly. But outwardly, she just nodded.

"Go inside, Ms. Mills. I'll handle this."

Regina just kept staring at him, confused. Between the chiseled jawline, the sharp cheekbones, the intense blue eyes, she couldn't figure out how she never noticed him. Never really looked beneath the wide brim of his uniform hat.

His uniform was unbuttoned at the top now, disheveled from the fight. It revealed just a hint of his chest beneath, but from the shape of it, not to mention the way he just took out that brick house of a stalker, it was clear he was ripped.

Finally, a taxi pulled up, and Robin unceremoniously deposited Keith in the backseat. She watched him pay the driver extra for taking the bleeding drunk guy. When he turned back to her, his blue eyes were piercing. "Ms. Mills, please, you've had a shock. You should go upstairs and relax. I can handle this."

"Regina," she said.

His brow furrowed slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"I prefer Regina, not Ms. Mills." She pushed off the glass wall and took a few shaky steps toward him. Clearly her body hadn't yet received the message that the coast was clear.

"Whoa, careful now." He caught her arms to steady her. Regina tried to ignore how warm and reassuring his large hands felt, wrapped gently around her biceps. "You're still running on adrenaline. You should sit down."

"Thank you," she told him as he guided her toward the double doors. He kept one hand wrapped around her waist as he opened the door and aimed for the settee just inside. Regina always wondered what this chair was for. It was not like anybody hung out in the lobby much.

"It was nothing," he waved it off, but Regina shaked her head.

"You saved me."

"Just doing my job, Ms…" He paused. Caught her eye and held it for a long moment, as he gently lowered her onto the seat. Regina collapsed onto it, trying to hide her relief as she finally let her legs relax. They did not want to keep holding her upright, not after all that. "Regina," he amended, gaze still fixed on her.

She fought the urge to shiver. His voice had an English accent to it.

"Your job shouldn't have to involve fending off crazy attackers," Regina replied with a sigh. "Sorry about him."

"Don't you dare apologize," he said, nearly cutting her off. He looked dead serious as he glanced over her head, and she knew he was looking back through the glass windows at where Keith was a moment ago. "I see shitheads like him all the time—drunk stockbroker trust fund kids who think they deserve whatever they want." He glanced back at her. "Or whoever."

Regina grimaced and bit the inside of her lip. "The worst part is, I'm not even sure that was the worst first date I've ever been on."

She expected him to laugh, but instead, he only looked angrier. He took a seat next to her on the settee, shaking his head.

"Men in this city can be absolute scum. They don't know how to treat a real woman."

Regina swallowed hard. Suddenly, with him so close beside her, it was getting difficult to focus. Her blood was still pumping hard, the adrenaline making her hands quivery, her feet felt numb and a little shaky. Though, it might not all be adrenaline from Keith's attack anymore. It was hard to tell, what with the way her hormones were reacting to the heat pouring off of Robin's body and the proximity of his strong arms, his biceps visible through his uniform shirt.

Regina forced herself to shrug, playing it nonchalant. "There are assholes everywhere, I guess."

"Not like here," he scowled. "And you shouldn't have to deal with them, anyway. You don't deserve that." He cast a sideways glance at her, their eyes locking once more. "You deserve a man who treats you right. Someone who understands your value. Who knows what a woman like you needs."

"And what's that?" Regina asked. Somehow, her voice had dropped to a whisper. She didn't remember giving it permission to do that. Then again, she didn't remember leaning toward Robin either, and she sure didn't remember giving herself permission to stare at his lips, just inches away from hers, slightly parted as though he was about to say something else—or maybe just close the gap between them and crush his lips against her, kiss her until she forgot about tonight.

"Respect," he replied. His eyes dipped down a little too, glancing at her mouth, then back to her eyes. Regina licked her lips and his eyes flickered again. "Care. Whatever you desire, honestly."

Her throat felt tight, her mouth dry. She sucked in a deep breath of air and turned her head a little, glanced around the lobby, mostly for an excuse to break the tension between them. But dammit, his scent followed her. He smelled amazing—like pine needles and crisp fall air, and something else under it all, something heady and masculine and entirely him.

"Yeah. Well," She said, eyes still on the empty lobby. "Guys like that are in short supply."

"Depends where you look," he said, and she could still feel his eyes on her, burning into her, even without looking at him. It was a physical sensation, as if he was touching her, caressing her with his gaze.

"Definitely not where I met him," Regina said with a half-laugh. "Stupid dating app."

Robin laughed. Damn him, even his laugh was sexy, full-throated, and deep. "Which app are you using?" he asked.

Regina told him, and in response, he pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen. Showed her the same app on his background.

This time, she laughed too. "Had any better luck with the ladies on there than I have with the guys?"

He smirked. "Well, I can't say any women have stalked me home after dates," he admitted. Then shook his head. "But no, I haven't exactly met a lot of decent matches lately."

"Do share. Maybe it'll help me feel better about my horrible luck."

He laughed and leaned back on the settee. "Oh god, where to start. There was the girl who asked me to sign an NDA before we could start dating—she brought triplicate copies to the bar."

Regina bursted out laughing.

His grin widened as he thought back. "Hmm, and then there was the woman wearing a wedding ring. When I called her out on it, she insisted it was a fake diamond, that she just wears it to fend off guys hounding her. Sure, lady. And then one girl spent the whole date showing me photos of her five cats…"

By the time he had finished recounting his dating stories, and she had shared a few of her own, they were both laughing so hard her sides hurt. He was halfway through another story, one about one of his friends whose date wet the bed on him, when a sharply shrill voice called out to him.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Horowitz," he was saying now, whipping his hat back onto his head as he skidded behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm expecting a package."

"Of course, let me check on that." He darted into the back, and Regina rose, surprised to find that her legs were no longer shaky. In fact, she felt about a million times better. Maybe all the laughter and bad date stories helped relax her after all.

Regina walked up to the counter and leaned against it. Mrs. Horowitz glared at her. "Robin just helped me out with a creepy date," She explained. "The guy followed me home, tried to attack me…"

"Well, weren't you lucky." She said as Robin returned with her package, after signing for it she headed over to the elevator, but not before giving Regina an evil look.

Regina looked back over at Robin and couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. She had to put an end to this. She couldn't be flirting with her doorman. What if things went badly between them?

"I'll quit distracting you," She said, her tone apologetic. "Thanks again, for everything."

"Anytime," he replied, then stopped himself, shaking his head. "Although, of course, I hope you never have to deal with a piece of shit like that guy ever again."

"Here's hoping."

"Yes," he agreed, eyes suddenly sincere again, locked on her. "Here's hoping."

With that, she left him to his front desk duties. She wiped her palms on her jeans as she left. Ignored the fresh sparking in her nerve endings. This time, she definitely couldn't blame it on adrenaline or fear. This time, she knew exactly what was causing it.

But that was the worst possible idea. If she hooked up with Robin and things went sour, they'd go really sour.

So, she pushed her floor in the elevator, let the doors close behind her, and tried not to think about the insanely hot man she just discovered hiding behind her doorman's uniform.

Midnight. Regina still couldn't sleep. Turned out adrenaline plus a healthy dose of flirting made for one long, sleepless kind of night.

She pulled out her phone and flipped through her messages. She had filled in her BFFs at work about the date already, blowing up their group text with details. They were appropriately shocked and appalled on Regina's behalf. Tink even promises to buy her first round at their standing team happy hour on Thursday.

But by now, everyone was long asleep. Well, except for Ruby, who was out celebrating her boyfriend's birthday, but she didn't want to bother her with more bored whining about how she was still awake because dammit, she couldn't stop thinking about tonight.

You'd think it would be the stalker distracting her, keeping her up. Instead, it was images of Robin. His piercing blue eyes as he looked her over, made sure that she was okay after that attack. The flirty glint in those same eyes when he told her that she needed a man who treated her right. Someone who woulf give her whatever she desires.

Regina shivered and rolled back over in bed. Tapped on the little icon for the dating app. If nothing else, it would occupy her mind. Distract her from thinking thoughts that she should definitely not be thinking about her doorman.

Like what those strong arms would feel like wrapped around her, or what his lips would taste like on hers. Not to mention, judging by the size of his hands, he had got to be packing a pretty nice package in those uniform pants…

Regina scolded herself internally and focused on the app. Don't think about him.

Regina tried to force him out. Tried to focus on the guys scrolling past on her screen instead. But staring at boring finance broker after boring finance broker got old. They all had the same photos on their profiles, she swore. Shirtless pic to display their no doubt carefully gym-cultivated abs, another pic of them drinking beer with their bros to prove they have friends, one carefully cropped photo with their arm around someone not in the image, to prove that they've dated chicks before, and one definitely posed headshot that showed off their cheekbones at the best possible angle.

None of them added much detail to their profiles beyond that. They were all full of one-line quotes, usually from action movies. That, or witticisms such as "I'm the one you've been looking for." Very convincing.

She swiped left through at least a dozen profiles, and she was debating giving up and just rolling back over to try and sleep when a different image popped up. Unlike most of the other guys, this photo appeared to be a candid one, un-posed. He was looking past the photographer, at something in the background. He was standing on a street corner that she recognized, just a few blocks away, outside her favorite deli. He probably took this on a lunch run, or maybe before his shift started.

She gasped.

It was Robin.

Regina tapped open his profile. There were only three photos. The first one, the candid, showed off his cheekbones at just the right angle, not to mention really accentuated his sharp blue eyes catching the Manhattan sunlight so they seemed to glow in the photo. Then there was another picture of him indoors—his apartment maybe? She spotted a cozy-looking striped blanket and a cat curled up on his lap, though he was not posing with it, just kind of reclining and letting the cat chill there. This one wasn't a candid, he was smiling at whoever was taking it. The effect was that it looked like he was gazing straight out of her phone at her. She felt two things simultaneously, a red-hot fire in the pit of her belly and an equally strong and startling sensation of jealousy. Whoever took this photo, she hated them. For no other reason than that Robin was smiling at them like that.

The third photo was at a beach somewhere. There was a few guys in the photo, but unlike most dudes' profiles, she could pick Robin out immediately. He stood out like that, impossible to look away from. He was in the middle of a volleyball game, mid-jump in fact, and goddamn, did it make his body stand out. He was in swimming trunks of course, and it highlighted perfectly the washboard cut of his abs, straight down to the muscular V pointing down to his groin.

Regina swallowed hard and found herself wishing that her phone had a higher resolution display. She'd like to zoom in on this photo, see exactly where that V is pointing, if you could see the outline of him through those trunks…

Regina shook herself. Tapped back on his profile page.

And she had to laugh at his username. AtYourService. Fitting for a doorman.

She hesitated, finger hovering over the screen. She remembered the stern talking-to she gave herself in the lobby earlier tonight. This was a bad idea. But she rarely ever listened to herself. Especially not when confronted with a guy like Robin. So, she slid her thumb right, and hit yes on him.

Her phone buzzed almost immediately.

You have a new match!

He already swiped right on her too.

She licked her lips. Opened the chat window that had popped up. Her fingers hovered over the keys. What did she say? Thanks again for saving my ass tonight? You look better without the uniform?

Then again, he looked pretty damn good in the uniform, too.

Her phone buzzed once more. Looked like he spared her the trouble of figuring out an opening line.

Trouble sleeping? his message read.

Regina glanced at her bedside clock and her eyes widened. Shit. It was almost 1am already. When did that happen?

IPreferRegina: Eventful night. I'm finding it pretty hard to doze off now, yeah.

AtYourService: Me too. I keep thinking about this beautiful woman who I had to save from a raving madman.

IPreferRegina: Sounds exciting. What happened next, did you sweep her off her feet?

AtYourService: Believe me, I wanted to. Sadly, I think she only sees me as an employee. Bodyguard, maybe.

IPreferRegina: I find that hard to believe. You seem like you have a lot more than just one side to you, under that uniform.

AtYourService: Trust me, there's a lot more than you see under this uniform.

IPreferRegina: Don't tease me.

AtYourService: You mean like this?

That last message came with a photo attached. She recognizesd the background, wow, their doormen had long shifts. He was downstairs, in the mail room, which Regina had only ever seen from the other side of the counter. He was leaning back on a stool, his shirt untucked, his pants hanging loosely on his hips.

She swallowed hard.

IPreferRegina: Exactly like that.

Regina held her breath when she hit send on this. The alarm bells were still ringing in her head, bad idea, bad idea, but it was late and she was getting punch drunk on exhaustion, not to mention her hormones were still raging from earlier.

AtYourService: So, you don't want to see what's underneath?

Another picture came through. In this one, he had pulled his shirt up, just far enough to show his washboard abs and the waistband of his boxers. Goddamn. His stomach was flat, rippling, and looked even more delicious close-up than it did in that beach photo. Regina wanted to run her hands over those abs. Trace that glorious V-line straight down into those boxers and…

Argh.

IPreferRegina: I thought I said don't tease me…

AtYourService: My bad. In that case, are you allowed to tease me instead? Because I have to admit, I've spent all night wondering what was underneath my damsel in distress's clothes…

She shivered. Cast a glance down at herself. She was in PJs now, and they were not exactly sexy. Just a baggy T-shirt and her gym shorts. But her dresser was within reach, and inside it, the lacy lingerie that she reserved for special occasions.

Regina took a deep breath. What could it hurt? Just one picture. It was only polite after all. He sent her one first. She pulled off her T-shirt, slipped on the lingerie and arranged it so it didn't actually show anything, not her face and not anything completely untoward either. The result was sexier than she'd expected, to be honest. It was all black lace and a hint of cleavage, and when she hit send, she was actually not even embarrassed. She looked hot.

He replied almost instantly. There was no message this time, just a photo of him standing beside the stool in the mail room now, his boxers on full display. And through them, Regina could already make out the outline of his hard cock, straining against the fabric. She traced her fingers along her phone screen, and she was surprised to find a trickle of sweat inching between her breasts. Because goddamn, she wanted to touch him. Feel that cock with her own hands.

AtYourService: Still want me to quit teasing, naughty girl?

IPreferRegina: I might be coming around to it. I'd need one more photo to be sure…

He didn't disappoint. She opened the next picture with a skip in her breath. Holy hell. He was huge.

His cock was thick, swollen with lust, and wrapped in his strong fist. To judge by him, they weren't kidding when they said large hands equal large everything else. He was glorious, long and curved slightly upward, with thick veins that stood. More than anything, she wanted to taste him. Lick along his length, swirl her tongue around the tip of him, then slowly take him into her mouth… Would he even fit?

Regina wanted to find out.

IPreferRegina: Should you be undressing like this at work? Seems very unprofessional of you.

AtYourService: Going to lodge a complaint? ;)

IPreferRegina: Oh, definitely not.

AtYourService: That's good. Because it's your fault, you know.

IPreferRegina: My fault? How so? I am perfectly innocent here.

AtYourService: That lacy nightgown says otherwise. And now you've gone and made me rock-hard just thinking about peeling it off of you…

IPreferRegina: Well, you're the one who started it. Now I'm getting wet just looking at how hard you are.

AtYourService: Definitely seems like you're the one doing the teasing. Because now I'm thinking about spreading your thighs and tasting exactly how wet you are. I bet you have a tight little cunt, don't you, naughty girl?

Regina slid her hand under the covers. Touched herself as she responded one-handed.

IPreferRegina: So tight. I wonder if your thick cock would fit inside me…

AtYourService: I'd go nice and slow. Lick you until you couldn't stand it anymore, until you were begging for me, and then I'd push into you slowly, an inch at a time…

She spread her vagina lips and swirled her finger through the thick juices accumulating there, all the while imagining it was him. His finger, his strong, capable hand down her panties. Her hand trembled as she typed out her reply.

IPreferRegina: I'd be so tight and hot and wet around you, and when you finally slid all the way inside me, I'd wrap my legs around your waist, let you fuck me however you want.

AtYourService: I'd fuck you all night, Regina. Every way you want. Hard and rough enough that you wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day.

IPreferRegina: Fuck yes, Robin. That's what I want you to do to me.

She barely managed to finish typing the last sentence. She was too concentrated on her folds, sliding her fingers in and out of herself, while she pressed down hard on her clit with the heel of her hand, rubbing it at the same time.

AtYourService: I'm fisting my cock right now, thinking about you. Are you touching yourself? Please tell me you're touching that sweet little cunt of yours, Regina.

That reply was enough to send Regina over the edge. Her body shook as she came, and she let out a faint cry, alone in the darkness of her apartment.

But now that she had, and the hormones still continued to rage, as frustrated as she was, she grimaced. What was she doing? Exactly what she had promised herself she shouldn't.

Seeing her name on the screen next to his made her realize just what a terrible idea this was. She loved this apartment. It was her home. She couldn't risk it for a fling, even if it was with a hottie like Robin.

IPreferRegina: I have to go. I'm sorry.

She logged out of the app before she could give into temptation any more. When she rolled over to shut off her light, she squinted at the time and grimaced even harder. Shit. Past two in the morning.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Regina rolled into her office five minutes before their first meeting was set to begin. Just enough time to pour herself a large cup of black coffee in the break room before she could sidle up to the office where they meet every Friday morning to review their campaigns from last week and plan for the next.

One girl at the back of the room, a new hire Regina didn't know very well, Mary-something, was staring at her blatantly. Regina did a quick check, but no, she remembered to button all of her buttons. Huh. Weird.

The day drug on. To top it all off, none of her usual post-work happy hour buddies were free tonight. Tink had a hot date with this new guy she had been flirting with nonstop all week, and Ruby had some birthday party for her aunt to go to. Which left her stranded in midtown with nowhere to go. She heaved a sigh and started heading for the train when her phone buzzed. Another message on the app. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she tapped it open.

It was Robin.

Her stomach flipped, the sensation both nervous and pleasant at once. She opened their conversation, her face flushing as she remembered just how hot and heated this got last time. But if she was expecting just another sext, that was not what she found.

AtYourService: Hope I didn't keep you up too late last night. How's your Friday going?

IPreferRegina: To be honest, not great. Work was pretty shitty. All kinds of projects exploding at once.

AtYourService: Would coffee cheer you up? I know a great little place not far from the building, over on Madison. And I happen to be free this evening.

Regina smiled. Sure, the bad idea alarms were still going off, but they were buried deep in the back of her mind now, under a few layers of her crappy workday, her friends all being busy, and, admittedly, her hormones still in full-on raging after last night's photo exchange.

IPreferRegina: Actually, yeah, coffee sounds great. Meet you there?

He sent her the address and she got onto the subway train with a renewed pep in her step. She checked herself out in the mirror and fixed her hair, added a touch of lipstick. Her favorite distraction when she felt tired, bright red lipstick because then people woulnd't notice your other flaws.

The coffee shop Robin picked turned out to be a cute place a few blocks from her apartment that Regina had been eyeballing for months. It opened last summer but she hadn't made it over here yet. It was funny how you get set in your routines. You didn't even know that they needed breaking until someone comes along and smashes them.

And hell, if Robin wasn't doing a damn good job of that right now. The moment she stepped through the front doors into the cozy little café, she saw him. He was impossible to miss now that she was finally tuned into his frequency. His eyes caught hers from across the room and nearly pinned her to her spot in the doorway. Her heartbeat sped up and suddenly it was hard to focus on anything but the extremely hot man standing up, drawing out a chair for her, eyes locked on hers all the while. In the warm café lighting, his cheekbones stood out sharper than ever. He looked sexy as hell in jeans and a T-shirt, relaxed and off duty, like a completely different person from the uniformed hottie who saved her last night.

Was it only last night? It felt like so long ago now. Like so much had already changed.

For one thing, she had finally woken up to notice the guy she had spent the last two years walking right past, blind as a bat. Regina took a seat across from him and looked down to find he had already ordered. There was a latte cooling in front of her, a little heart drawn into the foam.

She smiled and lifed it to tap against his in a cheers. "How did you know my drink?"

"Educated guess. I figure, you're a twenty-something bookworm with good taste, you probably like your coffee strong with a dash of sweet."

She glanced into his cup and find he was drinking the same thing. "Great minds think alike," Regina pointed out.

His smile widened. "But fools seldom differ."

That caused her to laugh. Everybody always forgot the second half of that quote. "Touché," She said, and took a long sip of her latte. It was delicious.

"So, tell me all about your shitty day," he said, leaning back in his chair. It showed off his muscles to perfect advantage, which she was sure was the point. She couldn't help letting her gaze wander down across his chest, along his arms, before she forced herself to look back at his face.

He let his eyes wander too, and he didn't seem to care that she could see him checking her out. Regina shivered. There was something sexy about a man who was blatantly turned on by you and didn't mind that you know it. His gaze lingered on her curves, her dress, then darted back to her face.

"You really want to hear about my crappy work problems?" Regina countered.

He laughed. "Only if you want to talk about them."

She heaved a sigh. "Where to even start?"

"Start with what's got you so stressed out that your shoulders are up to your ears," he suggested.

Regina forced herself to relax her posture, shooting him another glance. Normally guys weren't interested in hearing about her day-to-day life. But okay, she would give him a try. She told him about how her boss was annoyed at her for missing her deadline and how her project fell below par.

"But you don't normally have a tricky relationship with her?" he asked.

Regina nodded. "Normally we get on great. Normally I perform better than this."

"Well everyone has off days. She understands that, I'm sure."

She could feel herself bobbing her head. Why was he so easy to talk to? Regina blinked and shook her head, pulling herself out of her own world. "But this has got to be boring for you," She admitted, realizing they had just spent the last 15 minutes talking about her office politics.

"If you'd prefer, we can change the subject. Talk about something more distracting."

"You do seem good at distracting women," she replied with a smirk, letting her gaze drip over his body.

"Only when I'm inspired." He leaned closer across the table and those blue eyes drew her in again, magnets that were impossible to tear herself away from. "And I must say, you are extremely inspiring, Regina Mills."

She raised an eyebrow, grinning. "What exactly do I inspire in you?"

"Dirty as hell fantasies for one thing." He hooked a leg around hers under the table and slid his calf against hers. Regina caught her breath, braced herself against the table with both hands. But he let her go almost right away and leaned back in his seat, casual and nonchalant once more, as though he didn't just say that. "For another, you make me want to know more about you. I mean, I know the basics. Name, address of course, and the volume of Amazon packages you get on a weekly basis…"

Her cheeks flushed bright red at the reminder of how they know one another. Of how well he knew her private details. Regina also took the opportunity to kick him lightly under the table. "Hey, I don't get nearly as many packages as Mr. Kitness down in 3C, okay?"

"True, but he's going for the Guinness World Record of longest a man can go without ever leaving his apartment, so he hardly counts."

"When was the last time you saw him outside?" Regina asked.

"November three years ago," Robin answered without hesitation, and she laughed again.

"No, but seriously, do you think he's okay in there?"

"I bet he's got a more interesting life than all the rest of us combined." Robin shook his head with a half-laugh. "Watch, we'll find out one day that all those food deliveries and household supplies he orders are actually secret spy equipment in disguise."

"Ooh, yes, and I'll bet he's got a Russian spy lover who sneaks into his apartment via the fire escape every night for secret trysts."

"Who'd have thought Mr. Kitness would be the kinky type, huh?" Robin lifed an eyebrow, smirking.

"Guess it just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover." Regina lifted an eyebrow in return, unable to keep a wide smile from dancing across her face.

"True enough." He was leaning forward again, and so was she, unable to stop herself. He was not just magnetic, he had a gravitational pull of his own. "After all, I never would have guessed you were so naughty, Ms. Mills."

"I never would have guessed you were so dynamic, Robin."

"Locksley," he said, filling in the unspoken blank.

Her cheeks flushed. "We seem a little uneven here, Robin Locksley. You know way more about me than I do you. So, come on, share some details."

"What do you want to know?" He tilted forward, so close to her suddenly that his lips grazed her ear as he whispered. "Beside the size of my cock?"

Regina's cheeks burned red-hot now, on fire. But the rest of her was burning too. Especially her belly and the growing tight spot between her legs. Regina swore, when he talked dirty, she could feel it directly in her cunt, like an electric shot straight to her core. "That's definitely on the list," She murmured with a grin. "I mean, I do have that one lovely photo, but I have to say, I'm tempted to request more…"

"Done," he said without a moment's hesitation. Her eyebrows rose. She must look surprised because his grin deepened and he added, "Of course, that means I get to ask for something in exchange."

Regina turned her face a little, so their cheeks were almost touching now. They were close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin, and she caught his scent again, every bit as intoxicating as it was last night. Salty and sweet all at once. "And what is it you desire, Mr. Locksley?"

"Turnabout is fair play," he answered. "A photo for a photo. You teased me with that sexy little lingerie piece last night…" He lifted a hand slowly and let it hover in the air between them. Her breath caught in her throat, her whole body tensed in anticipation of his touch. When it came, it was feather-light, just the faintest caress, his fingertips grazing across her collarbone before he dropped his hand to the table once more. "I'd like to see what's underneath."

If Regina's cheeks felt hot before, now they could start a fire. But the idea of sending him a photo of her breasts, something that would normally raise a whole lot of red flags on a first date, had her feeling hot and bothered instead. Because it lead her to imagining more, him jerking off in the mail room while he wassupposed to be working, unable to help himself, too turned on by the image of her, by her breasts, her body, the idea of her.

Her vagina clenched, and damn, at this rate, she was going to need a change of panties soon.

"Deal," Regina whispered, and his lips quirked into a grin. He was so close. Close enough that she could close the gap between them in a heartbeat, press her lips to his. She wanted to. She found herself tilting toward him, unstoppable, unable to fight the gravity.

That grin widened and he leaned back in his chair once more. Damn him. He knew what she wanted. And he was enjoying withholding it.

"That's all you want from me, huh? Just my cock?"

He said it loud enough that a couple at the table beside them glance over, eyes wide. Regina's eyes widened too, and she ducked her head, face flushed.

"No, I—"

"It's cool." He winked. "I've been told its pretty addictive, so I can understand."

Regina aimed another kick at him under the table. "How long have you been doorman-ing, Robin?"

"Oh, we're not going back to boring first date interview questions already, are we?" He shook his head.

She laughed. "I'm just proving I want to know more about you than just how big your cock is."

"Two years," he replied. "First job I picked up when I moved here and I liked it."

"What about it?" She tilted her head, studying him.

He smiled. "The people. My tenants. Helping them out, making sure their lives run as smoothly as possible. I like that. I like being able to see the results of what I'm doing first-hand. I help somebody get their laundry done or send out a package or ferry their groceries upstairs, and I get to see the results real-time. Before this, I worked in an office, pencil-pushing gig. You did all this work but you never got to see anybody happy from it. You never saw proof that what you did mattered."

"I get that. I feel that way a lot of the time at my job. Like nothing I do makes a real difference. Not to real people."

He slid a hand across the table to squeeze hers quickly. "I'm sure it does, Regina. You just don't always see them through your screen is all."

Regina sighed and nodded again. "Maybe I envy you a little. That instant feedback."

"I do enjoy instant feedback." He glanced down at her phone which was resting face-down on the table. "Speaking of which. If you did hypothetically want to know about my cock… I mean, since you asked."

Right on cue, her phone buzzed. Regina had to laugh, even as she picked it up. There, right on the home screen, was a new message. A photo attachment. She glanced back at him, leaned forward to check under the table. How did he send that so fast, without her even noticing?

"You came prepared?" Regina asked.

He smirked. "Maybe."

She opened the photo and immediately fought the urge to hide her phone. It was strange to look at his member while he was sitting right here across from her, out in the open. Especially in a public place where anyone could walk right past their table and see her phone.

Robin must have sensed that she was debating closing it again because he snatched the phone from her and planted it face-up on the table. "You asked for this," he reminded Regina in a low voice. "You should enjoy it to the fullest."

So, she resisted the urge to hide and bend forward to take in the picture. This one was taken from a bedroom, she spied a duvet in the background. He was completely naked this time, not just pulling himself out of his boxers. And damn, his cock looked even better than she remembered. It was flushed, standing on its own. He was standing too, and as full as it was, it stood straight out from his body, strong and hard. Regina imagined bending over in front of him, letting him thrust that thing inside her, and it made her cunt feel white-hot with desire. Her clit throbbed, feeling heavy and weighted between her thighs.

"Your turn," he murmured.

"What, here?" Regina cast a glance around the coffee shop.

"You're right." He stood and dropped a handful of change on the table, more than enough for a 20% tip. "They're about to close. What say we continue this next door? There's a little Irish pub on the corner, and the bartender owes me a few drinks on the house."

Regina trailed after him, heart pounding. As they exited the coffee shop, he caught her hand, and she winded her fingers through his, loving the feel of his thick, strong fingers enclosing hers, protective and possessive all at once.

The walk to the bar was far too short, mostly because once they get there, he let go of her hand again, and her skin burned where he was just touching her. Regina wanted nothing more than to grab his hand once more. Or better yet, pull him against her, crush their bodies together and pull his lips to her. She wanted to kiss that grin off his face, replace it with a sexy, sultry smile. She wanted to taste his mouth, his tongue. She wanted to kiss her way along his stubble-dusted jawline, down the side of his neck. She wanted him to push her up against this bar and take her right here.

Shit.

Calm down, Regina.

The bartender greeted Robin by name, then caught sight of her and rested an elbow on the bar, eyes darting up and down her length with a smile of approval. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Regina, this is Killian. Ignore anything he tells you," Robin advised with a smirk at his friend.

In response, Killian slid two glasses across the table. "You're just in time. I'm trying out a new recipe." But she noticed his eyes kept darting back to her. She wondered if that was because he was surprised to see her here with Robin. The guys bantered for a minute while Regina sampled the drink. Her eyes widened. It was delicious, fruity but not too sweet, and a little smoky on the tail end.

"I call it a Southern Fire-Starter," Killian said, noticing her expression. "Bourbon-based."

"It's delicious."

"She's got good taste," Killian pointed out to Robin with a wink. "Well, you know, except for showing up here with you."

She grinned over the rim of the glass at Robin while he insulted Killian back.

"Seriously though, how did he talk you into going out in public with him?" Killian added when Robin paused to knock back a taste of his own drink.

"Funny story…" Regina started, but Robin finished his drink with a shake of his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How about not giving her the third degree right off the bat, huh, dude?" He was grinning, but something about their postures told her there was more going on here than meets the eye. They were both joking, but Killian was asking Robin something else, she thought. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Regina shrugged it off when Robin lead her to a back table. She didn't need to figure out his friends. She was not here for them, after all.

They took a seat in a far corner, a cozy little spot that she could definitely get used to. It was the kind of local dive that she loved best, not too pricey, not too crowded. Just the right number of locals who knew each other's names, and a bartender who remembered their favorite drinks.

They sipped on Killian's specialty cocktail and talked a little bit about the neighborhood. Robin grew up here since he was little apparently, and before long, he was regaling her with stories of what this place used to be like when he was younger. He was only a couple years older than her, she learned, which surprised her. He had one of those faces that could pass for almost any age between 28 and 40.

Still, for only being 31, he knew a lot about the history of this spot. This pub had apparently been here all along, one of the only institutions that survived the real estate crash and then the following real estate explosion a few years later when rent prices started to recover. There used to be a big park next door, but about fifteen years ago they razed it to put up another apartment complex, and then in turn razed that to build a bigger, fancier complex.

It was intriguing hearing about all this history. Regina never really thought about the neighborhood, about what it used to be like before she moved in. Now it was ritzy as hell, with tons of boutique shops and fancy restaurants on every corner. She didn't mind that at all, but it was strange to think of what it must have been like for Robin. To grow up here, to watch his neighborhood go through so many transformations.

Regina told him about her old neighborhood where she grew up in Brooklyn. She described her childhood, how her mother ran rough-shot over her beloved father. She told him how when she was a teenager she once shoplifted a bra, her mother was not pleased.

Before she realized it, they were on their third round of drinks, the first two compliments of the house, and she was feeling them. Not to mention, with every round, they had inched closer together, going from sitting across from one another at this table to side-by-side, to now, with Robin's leg and side pressed against hers. She could feel his hips as he shifted in his chair, leaned closer against her. A spark flew through her when he draped his arm over the back of her chair, letting his fingertips trail along her arm.

"So," he murmured against her ear when they were halfway through their third drinks. "Earlier…"

"Mmhmm?" Regina tilted toward him, distracted by the faint graze of his lips against her earlobe, and the continued tingles along her arm as he traced his fingers lazily over her skin.

"You were going to return my favor."

She cast a sideways glance at him and found him grinning at her, a spark of mischief in his bright blue eyes. "What, here?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "Well, we aren't at the café anymore. And you know, they do have a bathroom…" His eyes darted to the far wall, to a little corridor that lead to the single stall at the back of the bar. It was only just visible from here, and not viewable from the rest of the bar since it was around a corner.

When she looked back at him, she was pretty sure her eyes were alight with the same kind of mischief. "Good point. So, you want me to go in there and…" She traced a fingertip down his chest, pause to tug gently at the collar of his shirt. "Strip?"

"Just your top, if you prefer." He let his gaze drop to her chest. "Though, I won't complain if you want to take off more…"

"That's going to cost you a lot more than just a cock pic," she replied, leaning in to let her forehead rest against his, their eyes locked as she grinned.

"Hmm… Well if it involves getting to see what's under your uniform, I am definitely willing to pay." His hands wandered down her sides, wrapped around her hips. Their breath mingled between them, barely an inch of air separating them. Regina wanted to close the gap so damn badly. She wanted to press her lips to his, taste him.

Instead, she decided it was time to give him a taste of his own teasing medicine. She pushed out of her seat and stood, snatching her phone on the way up.

"See you soon," she told him with a wink, and then she winded her way down the hall toward the restroom.

It was free, so she stepped inside and maneuvered in front of the mirror. For a pub bathroom, it was really not too shabby. It was clean, well-kept. She cast a glance at the door and decided to get this over with quickly. Luckily, she wore her favorite bra today, mostly as a private mood-booster this morning when she was exhausted and trying to force herself out of bed. It was red and lacy and lifted her girls to just the right height, giving her a hint of cleavage without going overboard. She pulled her dress off, so she was just in her panties and bra. She snapped a photo in the bra first. She hit send on that, then hesitated, glancing at herself in the mirror.

Regina had sent nude pics to guys before, of course. But only guys who she had been dating for a few months. Guys she trusted. And not even many of those. It was a lot to ask for a guy she only just met. She was all too aware of what could happen to girls who weren't careful, who sent nudes to guys who suddenly decided they wanted to take revenge on those same girls later.

But she had known Robin for years, even if not intimately. And besides, he worked in the same place where she lived. He was not going to risk his position to mess with one of his customers, was he?

That made her pause.

Customer. Regina was basically his customer. Or his boss, depending on how you look at it. He worked for the building, which meant he worked for the residents, which meant he worked for her. Was this weird? Was this too much of a business relationship for her to turn it into anything more?

And what if the flirtation went south? What if this lead nowhere, or worse, lead to a few hookups and a bad split? She would have to pass him every single day on her way in and out of the building. Constantly being reminded.

Then again, they had come this far. She had photos of his cock on her phone. She would be constantly reminded no matter what happened now. She might as well take the leap into the deep end since she was already gone and gotten herself wet.

Regina's phone buzzed.

That was not what he asked for, Robin said, and didn't she know it.

She unclasped her bra and let it slide down her arms. She took a deep breath, faced herself in the mirror, and snapped another photo. In this one, she was grinning, just a little, sultry and sexy all at once. And her tits were on full display, nipples hard from the cool air in here, and from the thought of who was about to see this picture. Regina hit send. Then she started to lift her bra back on.

That was when the door opened.

Regina gasped and dropped her phone into the sink, startled. Shit, she forgot to lock it.

But when she saw who it is, she frooze in place.

Robin turned the lock behind him, a wide grin on his face. "I have a policy about open doors," he said.

"What's that?" She asked, lifting her chin. Trying desperately to pretend that she was not standing here topless in a public restroom, staring at one of the hottest guys she had ever known.

"I always walk through them if I want what's on the other side." With that, he crossed the restroom in a single stride and caught her chin in one hand, wrapped his other arm around her waist. Next thing she knew, his lips collided with hers, and she forgot that she was half-naked, forgot where they were.

Regina forgot everything but Robin.

His mouth parted, and his tongue invaded. Regina let him claim her, twined her tongue with his while their hands roamed across each other's bodies. She ran one hand through his thick hair, along the back of his neck, while her other hand traced the hem of his shirt. Slipped underneath to press her palm flat against his hot, bare back. He gripped her waist with both hands and crushed Regina tight against him. She could feel the hard press of his cock against her belly, and when she wriggled against him, he pulsed against her, groaned faintly into their kiss.

Regina tilted her head to let him kiss her more deeply, then gasped when he caught her lower lip between his teeth, bit down gently. His hands trailed up her waist to her breasts, and traced underneath, above, circling around them. His lips left hers and she gasped again in protest, but then she didn't have time to think about it, because he was kissing his way along her jawline, down the side of her neck. His stubble scratched against her soft skin, but Regina loved it, the sharp contrast between his stubble and his soft mouth, his hot tongue wet against her neck.

He nipped at the skin just below her ear, and a shiver ran through her entire body as she crushed him tighter against her.

His hands finally reached her nipples, and he rolled them between his forefingers and thumbs. Regina moaned, sinking against him, loving the sensation of his strong, muscular body, so hard against hers. She tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against her skin. He paused to let her pull it off, then he was right back on her, squeezing her breasts hard enough to make Regina gasp, his mouth tracing her neck down to her shoulder, her collarbone. She leaned back, and he dipped down to suck one nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hardened tip, as his other hand continued to work her other breast.

The sink dig into her side as he leaned into her. With his free hand, Robin traced her spine, down, down, pausing at the small of her back to flatten his palm against her skin, and then he slipped his fingers down the back of her panties, the thin fabric giving way easily to his rough touch. He grabbed her ass, squeezed hard, and Regina arched her hips into his, loving the feeling of his hard cock pressed against her belly, his hips digging into hers.

He pushed her backwards, into the sink, and the cool porcelain a sharp contrast to his hot skin.

Her clit felt like it was swollen, a fat weight between her legs that was begging her to take this farther. To let him take her, fuck her right here over this sink.

But when she glanced away from him, remember where they were, her heart sank a little.

Regina wanted to fuck him, desperately. She wanted to feel his thick cock inside of her, and let him take what he wanted from her. She wanted him to fuck her so hard she couldn't walk, just the way he promised, and then she wanted to fuck him again and again until both of them would be sore in the morning but neither of them would care.

But not here. Not like this. Hooking up in the bathroom of a dingy little corner pub…

Robin leaned away from her, and followed her gaze. He must have read her mind, because a moment later, he stooped down to scoop his shirt and her dress off the floor, and gave her dress back. "As much as I'm enjoying you, Regina, I have to admit I'm not really into restroom hookups."

She accepted her dress with a grateful half-smile. "You read my mind."

His eyes fixed on her, still taking in her body hungrily. "So, what do you say we blow this joint?"

"Your place or mine?" Regina lifted an eyebrow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N-Special thanks to all who review, follow, fav. Also special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this.

(Paris)

* * *

"She needs a husband."

Robin Locksley looked at the man who had made the statement, sixty-year-old Henry Mills's owner of the extremely successful Mills Investments and Wealth, Inc. Robin wondered if Henry was hinting that Robin should take on the job.

Robin had successfully avoided commitment his entire thirty years, although he had just had to end a relationship because his ex became a stalker. The fact that it didn't bother him made him feel a little heartless, but he knew it was best to end a relationship that was doomed. Plus, he'd known enough women to realize that they all wanted something. As far as he was concerned, love was fiction in its purest form.

He swallowed a sip of Scotch and glanced across the ballroom at the woman under discussion. A sweet brunette with ample curves, Regina Mills was different than what Robin dated. She wore a modest deep-blue cocktail dress that cradled her breasts and featured a hem that swung freely at the tops of her knees. Nice legs, but what appealed most about her was her smile and laughter. So genuine.

"Regina should have no trouble finding a husband. She's a lovely girl with a lot of charm."

Henry set his empty squat glass on the bar and frowned. "On the outside. On the inside she's a pistol. Plus, she's picky."

Robin did a double take. "Regina?" he said in disbelief.

"Her mother and I have tried to match her up with a half-dozen men and she passed on all of them. I had some hope for that Jefferson fellow she's with tonight, but it doesn't look good. She says he's a great friend."

Robin nodded. "Friend. The kiss of death. Just curious. Why do you want her to get married?"

"She's out of college and she wants to work in my company."

"Is that bad?"

Henry glanced from side to side and lowered his voice. "I hate to admit it, but I can't handle it. She could be a perfect employee but I can't handle the possibility of having to correct her. The truth is when it comes to my daughter, I'm a marshmallow. You can't be soft if you want to achieve what I have."

"No, you can't. You think marriage will solve things."

"I want her safe, taken care of. She works with a bunch of charity foundations, but she says she wants more. If she's not kept occupied, I'm terrified she'll end up like some of her peers. In jail, knocked up, on a nude sex tape."

Surprised, Robin looked at Regina again, a wicked visual of her dressed in skimpy lingerie coming out of nowhere. "You really think she's that kind of woman?"

"No. Of course not. But everyone can have a weak moment," he said. "Everyone. She needs a man who can keep her occupied. She needs a challenge. Someone who can stand up to her."

Robin was at a rare loss as to how to respond. He had approached Henry to casually set up a meeting to discuss finding an investor for his pet resort project. "I'd like to help, but—"

"I understand," Henry quickly said. "I know you're not the right man for Regina. You're still sampling all the different flowers out there, if you know what I mean," he said, giving Robin a nudge and wink. "Nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. But," he said, lifting his finger, "you may know someone who would be right for my Regina. If you know some men with the right combination of drive and character, send them my way and I would be indebted to you."

Robin processed Henry's request. Having Henry in his debt would put Robin in a better position of strength in gaining the funding he wanted. One of the first rules of wealth was to use other people's money to achieve your goals.

Robin glanced at Regina. It wouldn't hurt anyone to help Henry in this situation. In fact, all parties stood to gain. He caught Regina's eye and shot her a smile. She gave a slight smile then her gaze slid away and she waved to her father. "I haven't had a chance to talk with Regina in a while. I'll go over and get reacquainted. I'll see what I can come up with for you, Henry."

Over six feet of pure masculine power, with dark blonde hair and luminescent blue eyes that easily stole a woman's breath, Robin Locksley turned women into soft putty begging for the touch of his hands. His sculpted face and well-toned body could have been cut from marble for display in a museum. He was intelligent, successful and could charm any woman he wanted out of her clothes. His charm belied a sharp and tough businessman. As a hotshot VP for Locksley Resorts, International he was prized for his dynamic innovative energy and making things happen.

So why was he looking at her? In the past, Regina had always felt he'd looked through her instead of at her. When she'd first met Robin, she'd turned into a stuttering, clumsy loon every time he'd come close. He was so magnetic she'd instantly developed a horrible crush and flirted with him.

And that awful night when she'd actually tried to seduce him…Regina cringed. Even though Robin had been chivalrous by catching her so she didn't get a concussion from falling on the floor when she'd blacked out, it had been one of the most mortifying moments of her life. Although Robin had thought her fainting spell had been due to her drinking her cocktails too quickly, the incident had been a wake-up call.

Good sense had finally prevailed. She was over the crush now. She knew good and well he was out of her league. Plus she wasn't sure Robin Locksley had the ability to stay focused on one woman for more than a month. Talk about an invitation to heartbreak.

Regina exhaled and turned toward some guests of the charity event she'd planned. "Thank you so much for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Trent."

"You've done a marvelous job," Mrs. Trent, a popular socialite raved. "The turnout is so much better this year than last year. I'm chairing the heart association's event. I would love to get together with you to hear some of your ideas."

"Give the poor girl a break," Mr. Trent, a balding attorney said. "She hasn't even finished this project."

"I feel like I need to call dibs." Mrs. Trent paused and studied Regina for a long moment. "You aren't married, are you?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Too busy lately."

"I have a nephew I would like you to meet. He's earned his law degree and been working for the firm for the last year. He'd be quite a catch. May I give him your number?"

Regina opened her mouth, trying to form a polite no. If she had one more setup, she was going to scream. "I—"

"Regina, it's been too long," a masculine voice interrupted.

Her heart gave a little jump. She knew that voice. Taking a quick, little breath, determined not to embarrass herself, she turned slowly. "Robin, it has been a while, hasn't it? Have you met Mr. and Mrs. Trent?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. It's good to see you both. Mrs. Trent, you look enchanting as ever," he said.

Mrs. Trent blushed. "Please call me Diane," she said. "We were just saying what a wonderful job Regina has done with the event tonight."

"I have to agree," Robin said. "Would you mind if I steal her away for a moment?"

"Not at all," Mr. Trent said, ushering his wife away.

"I'll be in touch," the woman called over her shoulder.

As soon as they left, Regina turned toward Robin. "If you're being nice to me because my father asked you to, it's not necessary."

Robin narrowed his eyes a millimeter. "Why would you say that?"

Regina moved a few steps away to keep check on the crowd milling through the giant ballroom. She noticed Robin stayed by her side. "Because you were talking with him just a few minutes ago and I know he's trying to make sure I get more friends so I don't move back to California."

"California?" Robin said. "He didn't mention that. Besides, why wouldn't I want to come say hello to you on my own? We've met before."

"Just a couple of times," she said.

"I can even tell you that the first time we met you spilled wine on me." He lifted his lips in a sexy smile designed to take the sting out of his words.

He would remember that. Regina tried very hard not to blush. She looked away from the man. He was just too damned devastating. "I didn't spill wine. The server did. Even Emma said the server was moving too fast."

"That's right. You're good friends with Emma. Have you seen her and Killian's baby?"

"All the time. Even though she has a mother's helper, she lets me take care of Liam sometimes. Such a sweetheart. He's sitting up on his own now."

Fearing she wouldn't be able to sustain her airy, you-don't-impress-me act much longer, she took a step away from Robin. "Great seeing you," she said. "Thank you for coming to the event tonight. Your donation and presence will mean a lot to inner-city children and their parents." She lifted her hand in a gesture of goodbye. "Take care."

Robin wrapped his hand around hers. "Not so fast. Aren't you going to thank me for rescuing you?"

Her heart tripping over itself at his touch, she looked at him in confusion. He wasn't talking about the time she'd blacked out, was he? "Rescuing me? How?"

"With the Trents trying to set you up." Robin reminded her.

"I had the situation under control." Regina said.

"I've met the Trent's nephew. Nice guy, but boring as the day is long."

Regina bit the inside of her lip. "That could just be your opinion. Not everyone has to be Mr. Excitement. Not everyone drives race cars in their spare time. Not everyone keeps three women on the string at one time while looking for number four."

Robin's narrowed his eyes again. "I believe I've just been insulted."

Regina shook her head, wishing she'd been just a teensy more discreet, but Robin seemed to bring out lots of unedited thoughts and feelings. "I was just stating facts."

"You should get your facts straight. Yes, I've had a few girlfriends, but I generally stick to one at a time unless I make it clear that I'm a free agent and the women should be, too."

A few girlfriends. Regina resisted the urge to snort. "It's really none of my business. Again, I do appreciate your presence and—"

"You keep trying to dismiss me. Why? Do you dislike me?" he asked, his blue gaze delving into hers.

Regina felt her cheeks heat. "I—I need to watch over the event. The headline entertainer will be appearing in just a few minutes."

"Okay, then let's get together another time."

She stared at him for a full five seconds, almost falling into the depths of his charisma then shook her head. Those were the words she'd dreamed of hearing from him eight months ago. Not now. "I'll check my—"

"Hey, Regina. You're looking hot tonight," a man said in a loud voice.

Regina glanced at the man with the bleached-blond shock of hair covering one of his eyes as he sauntered toward her. She braced herself. "Oh, no."

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

"Keith Notting. He's the son of one of the resort owners. He wants to be a rock star and was hoping my father would underwrite his dream. Bad setup," she whispered. "Very bad setup."

"Hey, babe," Keith said, putting his arm around Regina and pulling her against him. "We had a great time taking that midnight swim in the pool that night. You were so hot. I couldn't get enough of you. Tell me you've missed me?"

Regina felt her cheeks heat. She'd worn a swimsuit and nothing hot had happened. She tried to push away from him. "I've been so busy," she said, disconcerted by Keith's ability to hold her captive despite his tipsy state.

"The lady's not interested. Go sober up," Robin said, freeing Regina in one sure, swift movement.

Keith glanced up at Robin and frowned. "Who are you? Regina and I have a history," he said and tried to reach for Regina again. Robin stepped between them.

"She doesn't want to share a future with you," Robin said.

"She didn't say that to me," Keith said in a loud voice. "You don't know it, but she has a thing for me. She likes musicians."

Regina cringed at the people starting to stare in her direction. She didn't want this kind of situation taking the focus off the purpose of the event. She cleared her throat. "Keith, I don't think we're right for each other," she began.

"Don't say that, baby," he said, lunging for her.

Robin caught him again. "Come on, Keith. It's time for you to leave," he said and escorted the wannabe rock star from the room. Regina said a silent prayer that she wouldn't have to face either man again.

A week later, Regina's Realtor friend, Ali, took her to view an apartment at one of the most exclusive addresses in New York. The facility boasted top-notch security on top of being gorgeous. "I love it. Let me see what I need to do to make it happen," Regina said after they left the spacious apartment available for lease. The truth was she would love a closet at this point, as long as she wasn't under the same roof as her loving but smothering father.

"Just remember," Regina said as they walked toward the bank of elevators. "This is top secret. I don't want anyone to know, because if my father figures out that I'm determined to move out, he'll have a cow and find a way to sabotage me."

"No one will hear it from me," said Ali, a discreet forty-something woman whom Regina had met through charity work. "I'm surprised he doesn't understand that you need your independence."

Regina sighed. "He's afraid I'll turn all wild and crazy."

Ali gasped. "But you would never—"

"I agree I would never, but within the last year, he has developed high blood pressure and an ulcer. When I told him I wanted to move back to California, he had an episode that sent him to the hospital, so I hate—" The elevator doors whooshed open and Regina looked straight into the blue gaze of Robin Locksley. Her stomach dipped. No, not now.

"Regina," he said.

"Robin," both she and Ali chimed at the same time. So Ali knew Robin, too. That shouldn't surprise her. Didn't everyone in New York know who Robin was? He was constantly featured in both the business and social pages. Glancing at Ali as she entered the elevator, she bit her lip.

"Good to see you, Ali," Robin said then turned to Regina. "If you're considering buying here, it's a great property."

"Just looking," Regina said.

Ali shot Regina a weak smile that was more of a wince. "I sold the penthouse to Robin."

"Oh," Regina said, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice. If Robin mentioned it to her father…The elevator dinged its arrival to the street floor and the doors opened. "Ali, could you give me just a second to talk to Robin?"

"No problem," Ali said. "I'll wander around the lobby."

Dressed in a perfectly cut black suit with a crisp white shirt and designer tie, Robin looked down at her expectantly. "You wanted to apologize for not getting back to me?" he said, more than asked.

"Sorry. I've been busy and I knew you would be, too," she said, catching a whiff of his cologne.

"Shopping for a new condo," he said.

"About that," she said, lifting her index finger. "I would really appreciate it if you could keep that on the down low for me. Please," she added.

"You don't want your father to find out," he said.

"At this rate, I'll be lucky to get out of the house by age thirty."

His lips twitched. "You could always get married."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You sound like him. Besides, think about it, what would you have done if your father insisted you get married at age twenty-five in order to move out of the house?"

"Point taken, but you're female. My father would have done the same if he'd had daughters."

"But you can't really agree with the philosophy?" she asked, unable to believe he would share such a point of view. "You're more modern and liberated than that, aren't you?"

"In business, I am. I have to be."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Let's discuss this in the car. I can drop you off at home then go to my dull meeting where I have to deliver a speech."

"If you're the speaker, I'm sure it won't be dull. You don't need to take me home. Ali will drop me off at the mall where I parked my car."

He lifted his eyebrows. "This sounds like a covert OP. I can drop you off at the mall. Before you say no, remember you owe me."

"I don't owe you," she said, scowling.

"I helped you ditch your wannabe rock star ex-boyfriend."

"He was never my boyfriend," she told him. "Just a bad setup."

"Yet you took a midnight swim with him and he describes the evening as very hot."

"Probably because he doesn't remember it. If you must know, he had too much to drink and I had to get home on my own."

"I'm beginning to understand why your father wants to keep you locked up."

Robin helped Regina into his Audi R8, noticing the diamond anklet dangling from her ankle. She wore heels and her toenails were painted a frosty red. She had nice ankles and calves. Her hips were lush, her breasts even more lush. Her body was more stunning, and there was something about her spirit, the sparkle in her personality that got his attention. Despite the fact that women often described him as charming, he'd been feeling old and cynical lately.

"You must exercise," he said as he slid into the leather driver's seat and nudged the car into gear.

"Yes. Why?"

"You have great legs," he said, accelerating out of the condominium complex.

"Thank you," she said and he heard a twinge of self-consciousness in her voice. "I walk and I've started doing Zumba and Pilates. Now back to the discussion about my father, I really would like your promise that you won't discuss my visit to this complex with him."

"I don't see why he needs to know. You haven't taken any action yet, have you?"

"No, but I hope to." She skimmed her fingertip over the fine leather seat. "I wanted this car. It's sporty and black. Once my father read that it goes from zero to one hundred in four seconds, he freaked out. I should have started out telling him I planned to get a motorcycle. Maybe then he would have agreed."

Robin laughed. "You really are trying to drive him crazy, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I just want to live my life." She looked up at the roof. "Can we lower the top?" She glanced at him. "Or are you afraid of messing up your hair?"

He felt a jerk in his gut at the sexy challenge in her words. "I can handle it if you can," he said and pressed the button to push back the roof.

Regina lifted her head to the sun and tossed back her hair. The sun glinted on her skin and his gaze slid lower to the hint of cleavage he saw in her V-neck blouse. Robin was beginning to get a peek at the wild streak her father had mentioned. He wondered how deep that streak went.

"What do you do with your time?" he asked.

"Plan charity events, volunteer at the hospital and the women's shelter, visit friends, steal away to the beach when I can." She hesitated. "I'll tell you more if you promise not to tell my father."

"You have my word as a gentleman."

"I don't often hear you described as a gentleman," she said.

He threw her a sideways glance. "What do you hear?"

"Lady killer," she said. "Player."

"And what do you say?"

"I don't know you well enough," she said. "I just know I'm not in your league."

He shot her another quick glance. "Why not?"

"I'm not a model or a player. I'm just—" She shrugged. "Me. Average."

"You're far from average."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving aside his compliment.

Her dismissal irritated him. "I gave you my word. Now tell me your secret."

"I'm working on my master's degree online."

"What's so bad about that?"

"My father wants me to get married." She lifted her hand. "Take this exit for the mall, please. Oh, and my other secret is that I'm learning to play golf. Now that's funny."

"I'd like to see it."

She shook her head. "No, no. You probably have a handicap of something outrageously good, like ten."

"Nine, but who's counting," he said.

She laughed and shook her head again. "I'm sure you are." She glanced outside the window. "I'm parked near Saks. The white BMW."

He pulled beside the brand-new model luxury car. "That's not a shabby ride," he said.

Opening the door, Regina turned to stroke the leather seat. "But it's not this," she cooed.

Amused by her enthusiasm for his car, he couldn't help wondering about her enthusiasm in bed with the right man who could inspire her.

She leaned toward him. "Now, remember you promised you wouldn't discuss any of this with my father."

"I won't say anything."

Her lips lifted in a broad smile so genuine that it distracted him. "Thanks," she said. "I'll see you around." She got out of the car.

"Wait," he called after her.

Turning back, she leaned into the car. "What?"

"Meet me for lunch," he said.

She met his gaze for several seconds of silence then wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Why?"

Robin's usually glib tongue failed him for a half-beat. "Because I'd like to see you again."

"Aren't you involved with someone?"

"No. I broke up with her."

Regina's eyes softened. "Poor girl."

"Poor girl? What about me?"

She waved her hand. "You're the heartless player."

"Even players need friends," he said, trying to remember the last time he'd had to work this hard to persuade a woman to join him for lunch, for Pete's sake.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "So you'd like me to be your friend." She sighed. "I'll think about it."

Damn it. Negotiations were over. Time for hardball. "Lunch, Wednesday, one o'clock at the Village Restaurant," he said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth formed a soft O. "Okay," she said. "See you there."

He watched her whirl around, her hips moving in a mesmerizing rhythm as she sashayed to her white BMW. He hadn't realized that Regina Mills could be such a firecracker.

If he was going to help poor Henry find Regina a husband, he needed to get some more questions answered. Mentally going through his list of acquaintances, he dismissed the first few men as contenders. Whoever he recommended for Regina would need to be able to stay one step ahead of her. Otherwise, she would leave him eating her dust.

Robin adjusted his tie as he returned to his office after a series of meetings that had begun at seven this morning. His conscientious assistant, Kris greeted him with messages. "Three calls from Miss Renfro," she said in a low voice.

He nodded because he'd expected as much after he'd broken off with Marian last week. "I'll take care of it."

Kris nodded, keeping her expression neutral. That was one of the many qualities he liked about his young assistant. She was a master of discretion.

"Randall Elos called. I asked him the purpose for his call and he wanted to know if you were still acquiring any additional luxury properties."

Robin's interest inched upward. If Randall, a minor competitor, was calling him, then maybe he wanted to sell. Robin smelled a bargain. "I'll call him before I take lunch. Anything else?"

Kris flipped through the message slips. "Rina Anderson wants you to attend a benefit with her, and Mahlia Jones wants to meet you for drinks on Thursday. Chad in marketing wants five minutes with you to get an opinion on a new idea." She paused. "Oh, and Regina Mills called because she can't make lunch today. She sends her apologies."

Robin stared at Kris in disbelief. "Regina ditched our lunch date?" He had women practically crawling over broken glass to be with him and Regina had blown him off. His temper prickled. "Did she leave an alternate day? Did she offer an excuse?"

Kris gave him a blank look and glanced at the message again, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, sir. She was only on the line for a moment and was very polite, but—"

He waved his hand. "Never mind." He took the messages and turned toward his office then stopped abruptly. "On second thought, get Regina's cell number and find out what her schedule is for the next few days, day and night."

Regina had been certain Robin Locksley would forget about her after she canceled their lunch meeting. After all there was always a line of ready and willing females begging for his attention. Regina knew better than to spend any more time with him. He was too seductive and she was too susceptible. He might as well have been the most decadent chocolate she'd never tasted. Truth told, he was the perfect man for an exciting fling, but he'd said he wanted to be friends. It wouldn't take much time with him for her to turn into a pining sap again.

Stunned when he called and left a message on her cell, she procrastinated in responding, not sure what to say. Between her undercover classwork for her online master's degree, her charity obligations and quest to move out of the house, she was too busy for Robin, anyway. He was the kind of man who would take up a lot of space in a woman's life.

She'd agreed to fill in as head greeter for a charity event organized by one of her friends on Saturday night. As guests entered the ballroom event with music flowing from a popular jazz band, Regina checked off reservations and directed staff to guide the guests to assigned tables.

As the last of the guests arrived, she tidied up the greeter table and tossed out the trash, still undecided whether she would remain much longer. She was tired and she needed to begin work on a research paper. Glancing at the crowd of people and the beautiful display of flowers, she wavered in indecision.

"Room for one more?" a smooth male voice asked from behind her.

Fighting the havoc that his all too familiar voice wreaked on her nervous system, she whirled around. "Robin," she said in surprise.

Dressed in a dark suit that turned his eyes a shade of topaz, he pointed to the sheaf of paper on the table. "Isn't my name on the list?"

"Well, yes, but—" She'd noticed his name, but she'd assumed he wouldn't attend. Robin's name was always on the guest lists for these events. He was a high-profile businessman and bachelor. Every hostess wanted him at her party. She swallowed over a nervous lump in her throat and glanced at the seating chart. "There are two reserved seats on a front table just left of center. Will that work?" She waved toward the staff escort.

"As long as you join me," he said.

Surprised, she glanced behind him, searching for a woman. "You don't have a date?"

"I was hoping you would take pity on me," he said, but he reminded her of a sly wolf ready to raid the henhouse.

She gave an involuntary shiver of response. "I hadn't decided if I was going to stay for the entire event."

"Then I'll decide for you," he said and took her hand in his.

Regina stuttered in response but was so caught off guard she couldn't produce an audible refusal. As Robin led her to the front table, she felt hundreds of eyes trained on her and Robin. Robin may have been accustomed to this kind of attention, but she was not. She quickly took the seat he pulled out for her.

The combination of the rhythm and blues band playing sexy songs of want and longing, the warm flickering candlelight and the close proximity of Robin's chair to hers created a sensual atmosphere. Two glasses of wine appeared for them in no time.

He lifted his glass and tilted it toward her. "To time together," he said. "Finally."

He stretched out his long legs and she felt the brush of his leg against hers underneath the table. He glanced at her again with those lady-killer blue eyes of his and her chest tightened. She instinctively rubbed her throat and saw his glance fell to her neck and then to her breasts before he met her gaze again.

"You like this band?" he asked.

Forcing her gaze from his, she looked up at the stage and nodded. "The music is moody and the lyrics are—" She searched for the right description.

"Sexy."

The way he muttered the single word made her whip her head around to look at him. He was staring at her, studying her, considering her. She felt a rush of heat and took a quick sip of wine. "Yes," she said. "Do you like them?"

"Yes. Looks like the dancing has started. Let's go," he said and stood.

She blinked at him and remained seated. "Um."

He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Come on, we can talk better on the dance floor."

Confused, she followed him and slid into his arms. Why did they need to talk? she wondered. For that matter, why did they need to be together at all?

"How is your online class going?"

"Good, so far," she said, catching a whiff of his yummy cologne. "But I need to begin a research paper. That's why I was considering leaving early tonight."

"I'm glad I caught you," he said with a hint of predatory gleam in his eyes. "You're a difficult woman to catch. Do you treat all men like me? Blow off lunch dates, don't return calls…"

Embarrassed and then contrite that she'd been rude, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate. I just didn't take your invitation seri—" She broke off as his eyes narrowed and she realized her apology wasn't helping.

"You didn't take me seriously?" he echoed, incredulous. "Don't turn all polite on me now."

She sighed. "Well, you're such a flirt. I just didn't believe you."

"No wonder no man can get close to you. Is that one of your requirements? That whoever you date can't flirt? Sounds boring as hell to me."

"I didn't say that. It's that you flirt with every woman. I wouldn't want someone so important to me flirting with every other woman on the planet."

"Does that mean you want someone with very little sexual drive or appeal?"

"I didn't say that, either. Of course, I want a man with a strong sex drive. I just prefer that his drive be focused on me," she managed to say, but felt her face flaming. "But that's not all. He also needs to be intelligent and liberated enough to encourage me to do what I want to do."

He nodded. "You say you want someone you can walk over, but the truth is you want a challenge. I bet if a man played golf with you and took it easy on you that you'd be furious."

Surprised he'd nailed her personality so easily, she felt another twist of confusion. "This discussion is insane. I'm not looking for a long-term relationship right now, anyway. Just like you aren't," she added for good measure.

"That's where you're wrong. When the right woman comes along, I'll seal the deal immediately in every physical, legal and emotional way imaginable."

A shiver passed through her at his possessive tone and she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be the right woman for Robin. Underneath all his charm, could he ever be truly devoted to one woman? Regina caught herself. She was insane to even be thinking about his right woman. Heaven knew, it wasn't her. Her thought patterns just proved she needed to create some distance between her and Robin. She glanced at her watch. "I should help the hostess with the extra collections. You don't mind, do you?"

"If I did?" he said.

"Then because this is for charity, you would be a gracious gentleman and allow me to help the hostess," she said firmly.

"Damn, you're good," he said, admiration and something dangerous flickering in his gaze. Regina supposed she was imagining both.

She smiled. "Excuse me. Good night."

He caught her before she left. "See me before you leave."

His intensity put her off balance. "I'll try," she conceded because she suspected he wouldn't let her leave until she promised that much. She walked out of his arms in the direction of sanity. She'd manufactured an excuse to get away from him. The hostess probably didn't need help, but Regina sure did.

Regina did end up helping the hostess with an assortment of last minute mini crises. Just as she was walking down one of the long halls toward the ballroom from one of her errands, she saw Robin approaching her.

"I had to track you down again," he said. "I can't help but think you're avoiding me."

She swallowed over a nervous lump in her throat. "I'm not—avoid—" She stopped when he lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh, Regina," a woman from the lobby called. "Is that you Regina? My nephew…"

"Oh, no, it's Mrs. Trent about her nephew. She's been calling me every other day."

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand and urging her down the hallway.

"Oh, Regina." The voice grew fainter.

"I should at least respond," Regina said as Robin tugged her around a corner.

"Did you avoid her, too?" he asked, opening a door and pulling her inside a linen closet.

"No. I called and made my excuses. Besides, you're partly to blame."

"Me? How?"

She pointed her finger at his hard chest. "You're the one who told me he was a total bore."

"I should have let you waste your time with him instead?"

"Well, no, but…" She bit her lip and looked around the small, nearly dark room. "Why are we in this closet?"

"Because this appears to be the only way I can get your undivided attention," he said. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you avoiding me?"

She sighed. "I told you. You're a huge flirt."

"Try again," he said.

She closed her eyes even though it was so dark it wasn't necessary. "Because you have this effect on women. You make women make fools of themselves. I don't want to make a fool of myself again," she whispered.

A heartbeat of silence followed. "Again? When did you make a fool of yourself?"

She bit her lip. "I know you remember that night I fainted," she said. "In the bar."

"You'd just drank your cocktails too quickly. It can happen to anyone," he said.

She took a deep breath. May as well get it all over with, she thought. "When I first met you, I was like everyone else. I thought you were gorgeous, irresistible, breathtaking. I—" She gulped. "I had a crush on you. That evening I was trying to—" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Seduce you."

Silence followed. "Damn. I wish I'd known that. I would have handled the situation much differently."

"As if it would have mattered," she said. "Stop teasing. You know I'm not your type."

Suddenly she felt his hand on her waist. "I'm getting tired of your assumptions."

Regina felt as if the room turned sideways.

"I can't tell if you're underestimating me or yourself. Damn, if you haven't made me curious," he said and lowered his mouth to hers.

If the room had been turning sideways before, for Regina, it was now spinning. His hard chest felt delicious against her breasts, his hands masterful at her waist while his lips plundered hers. Her heartbeat racing, she couldn't find it in herself to resist this one taste, this one time, this one kiss. With an abandonment she hadn't known she possessed, she stretched on tiptoe and slid her fingers through his wavy hair and kissed him back.

She wanted to take in every sensation, his scent, the surprised sound of his breath, the way his hands dipped lower at the back of her waist and urged her closer, his tongue seducing hers. His kiss was everything and more she'd ever dreamed all those months ago. Hotter, more seductive, more everything…She drew his tongue into her mouth, sucking it the same way…

He abruptly pulled his head back and swore, inhaling heavy breaths. After a second, he swore again. "Where did that come from? I didn't know you—"

Thankful for the darkness in the closet, she bit her still-buzzing lips. "You didn't know what?" she whispered.

"I didn't know you would kiss like that. Hot enough to singe a man but keep him coming back for more."

Regina couldn't help but feel a twinge of gratification. After all, Robin was the master seducer.

He lowered his mouth and rubbed it over hers, making her shiver with want. "You could make a man do some crazy things. Who would have known little Regina—" He broke off and took her mouth in another mind-blowing open mouth kiss. One of his hands slid upward just beneath her breast.

He nibbled and ate at her lips. "Can't help wondering what else is cooking underneath that sweet-girl surface."

A dozen wicked thoughts raced through Regina's mind. Wouldn't she like to show him what was underneath? Wouldn't she like to feel his bare skin against hers? Wouldn't she like to get as close as she possibly could to him right now?

In a linen closet, some distant corner of her mind reminded her.

And afterward she would have to face the people outside.

She reluctantly pulled back. "I don't think that finding out what's underneath my sweet-girl surface is in the immediate future."

A moment of silence followed. "Why is that?"

"Because I would never want to have a public affair with you."

"This closet is hidden," he said, so seductively he tempted her to leave her objections behind.

"There will be people outside with questions and speculations. I should leave and then you can follow later."

"Later," he echoed.

"It was your idea to pull me in here."

"You would have rather faced Mrs. Trent?"

She shifted from one foot to the other. "It doesn't matter. I just know I would never want to get involved with you, especially publicly."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded, his voice and body emanating his raw power.

She fortified her defenses. "Because after it's over, I don't want anyone saying, 'Poor Regina. Robin took advantage of her.'"

He gave a chuckle that raced through her blood like fire. "What about the poor guy who gets scorched by your kiss?"

She couldn't help feeling flattered, but she pushed it aside. "I should leave."

"I'll be right behind you," he said.

"I don't want to have to answer questions," she said.

"Then grab a towel and say you're cleaning up a mess."

"And you?"

"I'm making plans for the next time you and I get together."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll change your mind," he promised, and she shivered because she knew if anyone had the ability to change a woman's mind, even her mind, it was Robin.

The following day, Robin's mind kept turning to thoughts of Regina. She piqued his interest more than any other woman had in ages. Women had come easily to him. The trademark Locksley features had served as both a blessing and a curse for Robin. With his older brothers committed to medicine for their careers like their father, Robin had always been viewed as the lightweight because he was determined to pursue gaining back influence in the family-named business.

What his father and brothers didn't grasp was that when the tide was rolling against a man, he had to use everything to fight it off—intelligence, charm and power. Robin had used everything he had to rebuild the influence of the family name in Locksley Enterprises.

As an investor, Regina's father could be important to Robin's strategy. Regina could be the key to unlocking the door to her father. Funny thing, though, the woman made him damned curious. He pushed the button for his assistant. "Kris, please come into my office."

"Of course, sir."

Seconds later, she appeared, notebook in hand. "Yes, sir."

"I want you to send flowers to Regina Mills for me."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. She's lovely," Kris said. "So polite on the phone."

"Not my usual type," he said.

She paused a half-beat. "Much better."

His lips twitched in amusement. Kris was extremely discreet and rarely expressed her opinion unless he asked for it. "How well do you know her?"

"Not well at all. But she's very personable and gracious. You'd never know that her father could pay off the national debt."

"Send her a dozen red roses," he said.

Kris nodded slowly and made a note.

"What's wrong with a dozen red roses?" he asked, reading her expression.

"It's terribly clichéd," she said. "You're dealing with a different quality of woman with Regina. Something personal might make more of an impression," she said, then rushed to add, "not that you need to impress her."

Robin thought for a moment as several ideas came to mind. "Okay send her a dozen roses in different colors with a box of Titleist Pro V1 gold balls."

Kris blinked at him.

"She's learning to play golf," he said. "In the note, tell her I'll pick her up for a round of golf on Tuesday at 7:00 a.m."

Tuesday morning at seven-thirty, Regina was awakened by a knock on her bedroom door. Groggy, she lifted her head and groaned. She'd been up until 4:00 a.m. finishing a paper for her class.

"Miss Mills," the housekeeper said in a low voice through the door.

Regina reluctantly rose from bed and opened her door. "Matilda?" she said to the housekeeper.

"There's a man downstairs and he insists on seeing you. Mr. Locksley."

Regina groaned again. "Oh, no. Not him. I called his assistant to cancel."

"He's determined to talk to you. Shall I tell him you'll be down shortly?" Matilda asked.

"Okay, okay," Regina said and closed the door. Thank goodness her father was out of town for a business meeting in Salt Lake City. Otherwise, she would be grilled like her favorite fish. She padded across the soft carpet to her bathroom. Her hair in a ponytail, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She thought about applying makeup, fixing her hair and dressing up, then nixed the idea. If Robin saw her au naturel, that should really kill his curiosity.

Pulling on a bra and T-shirt and stepping into a pair of shorts, she descended the stairs where he was waiting at the bottom, looking wide-awake and gorgeous.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you forget our date?"

"I called your assistant and gave her my regrets. I had a late night last night."

"Partying?"

"Ha. Finishing my paper until 4:00 a.m.," she corrected and yawned. "I'm sorry if you didn't get my message, but as you can see I'm not ready for a round of golf."

"We may as well squeeze in nine holes," he said. "You won't be able to go back to sleep, anyway."

Frowning at his perceptiveness, she covered another yawn. "How do you know that?"

"I'm just betting you're like me. Once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep."

She studied him for a long moment. "You have me at a disadvantage. You've obviously had a full night of sleep."

"So I'll give you a few pointers," he said.

A lesson, she thought, her interest piqued. Although she was already taking lessons, it might be interesting to get another approach.

"Nine holes," she said.

"Until you can do the full eighteen," he said, clearly goading her.

She shouldn't give in to his challenge. Although she was tempted, she absolutely shouldn't. "Give me five minutes."

"A woman getting ready in five minutes?" he said. "That would really impress me."

She smiled as she thought about what her finished appearance would look like. No makeup, ponytail, shorts, shirt, socks and golf shoes. "We'll see," she said and headed back upstairs, feeling his gaze on her.

After Regina took a rinse and spin shower, slapped on sunscreen and got dressed, she joined Robin as he drove to the golf course. She told herself not to focus on her attraction to him. Even though the sight of his tanned, muscular legs revealed by his shorts was incredibly distracting, she tried not to think about how sexy and masculine he was. She tried not to think about how it would feel to be held in his arms, in his bed, taken by him. She tried not to think about how exciting it would be to be the woman who drove him half as crazy as he drove her. Used to drive her, she firmly told herself.

Regina knew Robin wasn't a forever kind of man, but she'd always thought he would be a great temporary man, amusing, passionate, sexy. If a woman decided to have an affair with him, she would need at all times to remember not to count on him for a long-term relationship. That would be a fatal, heartbreaking mistake.

Not that she was going to have an affair with him, anyway, Regina told herself as she teed off. She watched her ball fly a respectable distance toward the hole and sighed in relief. "Not bad," he said. "Just remember to lead with your hips both ways," he said and he swung his club and hit the ball.

His ball soared beyond hers. "What do you mean both ways?" she asked. "How?"

"First get balanced," he said. "Then lead with your hips in the backswing and the downswing. Get behind me and put your hands on my hips," he instructed.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to seduce you on the golf course. Unless you want me to," he said and laughed in a voice that made her feel incredibly tempted.

Gingerly placing her hands on his hips, she felt the coil of power as he swiveled his hips and swung the club.

He turned around to face her and glanced down her body. "It's what women have always known. The power comes from the hips."

She felt a heat that threatened to turn her into a puddle of want but stiffened her defenses and walked toward her next shot. "Thank you for the reminder."

"Do you want to hold my balls?" Robin asked, causing Regina's eyes to widen.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"My golf balls." Robin said with a smirk on his face. "Now what were you really thinking I meant."

"Nothing." Regina said as she grabbed a club.

Robin wondered if Regina was making all those moves deliberately to distract him. After he'd mentioned the tip about hips, she swung her backside before each shot. When she wiggled her shoulders to stay loose, he couldn't help but notice the sway of her breasts.

"Visualize where you want the ball to go," she whispered to herself, and without fail she would bite her lush lower lip, reminding him of how her lips had felt when he'd kissed her.

By the time they reached the ninth hole, he had undressed her a dozen times. He knew she would be in his bed soon, but since she was Henry's daughter, he figured he may have to play this one a little more carefully.

After she made her last putt, she turned to him with a smile on her face that made the sunny Nevada day seem even brighter. "Thank you for twisting my arm. This was more fun than I'd imagined."

"If you don't enjoy it, then why did you decide to learn to play?"

"The challenge," she said as they walked toward the clubhouse. "I like to learn new things." She laughed to herself. "And my father thought it was a good way to attract a husband."

"But that's not part of your diabolical plan," he said.

"No. But the golf course is where a lot of business is conducted," she said.

"Ah. I'm impressed," he said and he was. "The problem with you trying to do business on the golf course is that men will be distracted by your body."

She shot him a sideways glance. "You're not trying to flatter me again, are you?"

He moved in front of her and stopped. "Whatever is between us is more than flattery. I made that clear the other night in the closet. I can make it clear again."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. He lifted his finger to her mouth. "Don't do that to your pretty lips," he said. "Let me take you to dinner."

He watched a wave of indecision cross her face. She hesitated an extra beat before she shook her head. "No. I told you I'm not getting involved in a public situation with you where people could misconstrue that we're involved."

He lifted his hand to push back a strand of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail. "We already are involved."

Her eyes widened again. "No, we're not."

"You're not attracted to me," he said.

She opened her mouth then shut it and sighed. "I didn't say that. But I already told you that I don't want to be known as one of your flavors of the month. Wherever you go, you draw attention, so there's no way we could have dinner without people talking about it or it ending up in the paper."

"You really don't want to be seen with me," he mused and shook his head. This was a first. Usually women wanted to parade him in public at every opportunity. Robin switched strategy with ease. "No problem. We'll have dinner at my condo tonight."

Regina felt a shiver of forbidden anticipation as she stepped inside the elevator that would take her to Robin's penthouse condominium. She shouldn't have agreed, but the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to know about him.

And who knew? Perhaps Robin could be a resource for helping her get started professionally. As much as she loved her father, she craved her independence. She needed to succeed on her own.

The elevator dinged her arrival at the penthouse and she took the few steps to Robin's front door. Before she pushed the buzzer, the door opened and Robin appeared, dressed in slacks and a white open-neck shirt. He extended his hand. "Welcome," he said and led her inside the lushly appointed condo.

"This is nice," she said, looking around. Although Regina was accustomed to the trappings of wealth, even she was impressed with the architectural design and masculine contemporary furnishings.

"I own a home farther out of town, but this is more convenient during the week," he said as they walked toward a balcony with a stunning view.

"It's gorgeous," she said and closed her eyes for a second. "And quiet."

"I chose it for that reason. After a busy day, I can sit here and let my mind run. It's often my most productive time of the day. I come up with some of my best ideas up here or at my cabin in Tahoe." He waved his hand toward a table set with covered silver platters, fine china and crystal. "I sent my staff away just for you. That means we're on our own except for my full-time housekeeper Yolanda. She'll take care of cleanup."

"Here, I brought this." Regina handed him a bottle of red wine.

"Why, Regina…are you trying to get me drunk to have your way with me?" Robin asked, his dimples showing clear.

Regina sat down at the patio table and wondered how many other women had sat in this very chair. More beautiful, more sophisticated women determined to capture Robin's heart, perhaps even to marry him. Her stomach twisted at the thought, so she deliberately pushed it aside. This could very well be the only evening she spent with Robin. She may as well enjoy it.

Robin poured a glass of wine and she studied his hands. His fingers were long, and like everything about him, strong and masculine-looking. She wondered how they would feel on her body. She would bet Robin knew exactly how to touch a woman. A twist of awareness tightened inside her, surprising her with its intensity.

Shaking her head at the direction of her thoughts, she took a sip of wine and latched on to the first subject that came to mind. "You mentioned that your father still lives in England," she said. "Do you have other relatives working for the company?"

He shook his head and lifted the silver cover from his plate and motioned for her to do the same. "My grandfather only had one son, my father, who chose to go into medicine. His decision infuriated my grandfather so much that he refused to speak to my father."

"Oh, no. That's terrible," she said. "What does your father think of your career choice?"

He took a bite of the lobster dish the chef had prepared. "He wasn't thrilled when I dropped out of premed, majored in business and got involved in the family business again. My two older brothers went into medicine and the same was expected of me. Business isn't noble enough. It just pays the bills."

"I see." Regina said.

"You seem to be close with your father." Robin said.

"We are. But he seems to want to fix me up all the time." Regina said.

"Maybe if you met the right man…"

Regina swallowed a bite of dinner and shook her head vehemently. "The right man will encourage me to follow my own goals and ambitions."

Robin gave a cool nod. "What about you? You're an only child, aren't you?"

She nodded, wondering if his estrangement with his family truly bothered him so little. "I begged for a sibling until my eighteenth birthday."

He chuckled. "You finally realized it wasn't going to happen."

She nodded, thinking back to that time in her life when everything had changed. "Everything was different after the accident. My mother changed. My father changed some, too."

Robin met her gaze. "What accident?"

"I was seven at the time. My mother ran a stop sign and we were hit by a pickup truck. We had to be taken to the hospital. They told me I almost died. They had to remove my spleen and I broke a few bones. I stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks, ate gelatin and ice cream."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She had a few cuts and bruises. They released her after one night, but she has never been the same. She never drove again and I had to push when it came time for me to get my license. The accident frightened both my parents, and she blamed herself for my injuries. Both of them were, are, terrified of something happening to me."

A thoughtful expression settled on his face. "Now it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"Why your father is so protective," he said. "They almost lost you. They don't want that to happen again."

"But you can't wrap yourself in cotton and climb into a box because you're afraid something bad will happen," she said.

"You can't," he said, his lips twitching in humor.

"I love my mother, but I don't want to live my life that way." Regina said.

"Caught between being the dutiful, devoted daughter and wild woman hiding underneath it all," he said.

"Parental guilt is a terrible thing," she said with a sigh, taking another sip of wine.

"I don't have that problem," he said.

"What about brotherly guilt?" she asked.

"My brothers followed my father's lead. One of them is a researcher," he said and gave a sly smile. "I donate to his foundation anonymously."

She smiled, feeling as if she'd just been given a rare treat. "You just told me a secret, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Don't spread it around," he said, shooting her a warning glance that managed to be sexy, too.

So Robin cared more about his family than he pretended, she realized. He was more complicated than the player she'd thought he was. Regina wondered what other secrets lay beneath his gorgeous surface.

"I won't tell your secret as long as you don't tell my father about my plan to move out and get a job."

"What will you do if he cuts you off financially?"

She shrugged. "He's taught me how to invest. I have a cushion. Speaking of employment, do you think Locksley Enterprises could use me on staff?"

He paused for a few seconds, a flicker of surprise darting through his blue gaze. He quickly masked it. "I hadn't thought about that. Let me get back to you on it."

"Oooh," she said, shaking her head. "Complete evasion. And I had such hopes."

"You didn't really think I invited you here to interview you for a job, did you?" he asked in a low, velvet voice.

She felt a rush of heat and glanced away.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not," she lied. "Dinner was delicious. Let me take my plate to the—"

"No. My housekeeper will take care of it. You're my guest." He stood and extended his hand. "Let's go up to the second level." He led her up a set of stairs to another terrace. This one featured an outdoor pool, hot tub, bar and chaise lounges.

Sensual music so clear the band could have been right there on the deck flowed around them. A slight breeze sent warm air whispering over her skin. Looking out into the horizon, she felt as if she could see forever. She drew in a deep breath and felt her burdens and dissatisfaction slip away for just a moment. For just a moment, she felt free.

The moment stretched to two, and because Robin was a man, he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with useless conversation. He hadn't made a sound, but she was aware of him. She knew he stood closer, yet not quite touching her, because his warmth radiated at her back.

"If you sold tickets for this, I would buy a hundred," she said.

"For what? The view?" he asked, sliding his hand down her arm.

"Yes, and the temperature, and the breeze, and the feeling of freedom. Do you feel this way every night?"

"No," he said and closed his other hand over her other shoulder. "But you're not here every night."

"Flattery again," she said, unable to keep from smiling. Even though she knew he was just flirting, she couldn't help but be charmed by him. It had been that way since the first time she'd met him.

"Not flattery," he said. "You need a review." He turned her around and lowered his mouth to hers, taking her lips in a kiss that made her feel as if she were a sumptuous feast.

Sliding his fingers through her hair, he tilted her head for better access and immediately took advantage. He kissed her like he wanted her, like he had to have her. The possibility threw her into a tailspin.

Her heartbeat racing, she felt a shocking surge of arousal that nearly buckled her knees. She kissed him back and his low groan vibrated throughout her body to all her secret places.

"Say what you want, Regina, but you make me feel free and hungry at the same time. How do I make you feel?" he asked, dipping his head to press his mouth against her throat.

Another rush of arousal raced through her. She couldn't lie. "The same way," she said, her voice sounding husky to her ears.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, but it was more of a dare.

A visual of what she wanted to do scorched her brain. "I don't know," she said. "I thought I had you figured out, but there's more to you than I thought there was."

"It's the same for me," he said, sliding his hand upward to just below her breast.

Regina sucked in a quick breath. "How am I different?"

"I thought you were a sweet girl, quiet and shy."

"And?"

"And you're sweet, but you're not quiet or shy. You've got a wild streak a mile wide and I want to be there when it comes out."

His fingers grazed the bottom of her breast, making her want him even more. It was a feeling she knew that would roar out of control if she let it. She just wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"So what does Regina want to do tonight?" he asked.

Her limbs melting like wax, she struggled with her arousal. She wanted to let go, but she didn't want to lose herself to Robin. That would be too dangerous.

She grasped through her brain for something else, something that would give her more time. "Your car," she finally managed to say. "I want to drive your car."

Sweet little Regina had a lead foot.

She rounded corners and made hairpin turns at breakneck speed. Robin began to understand Henry's anxiety. If it had been his choice, he would put the woman in a nice, big Buick. Or a Hummer.

"This is wonderful," she said, the wind whipping through her hair. "I love that it only has two gears. I can keep it in second gear all the time. I know there were only seven hundred and fifty models of this car made for this year. Who did you have to bribe to get it?"

"No one. I just had my assistant make a few calls and the deal was done."

"Maybe I could order one and hide it," she mused.

Robin laughed. "Do you really think you could hide a purchase like that from your father? You know he has people watching you 24/7."

She shot him a sideways glance. "He's not supposed to hover," she said. "The agreement is if I keep a low profile on the party scene, then the bodyguards must remain invisible to me."

"He'll have my hide when he finds out I let you drive my car like a bat out of hell," he said, but wasn't concerned.

"Bat out of—" She broke off. "And I thought I was taking it easy."

He noticed her skirt flipping around her thighs in the wind and slid his hand over her knee, letting it slide up slowly. She swerved and popped forward. "Oops, sorry," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "We should go back."

He slid his hand away, pleased that his touch had flustered her. "I know a place that has a great view not far from here."

"Which way?" she asked. "I have a weakness for a great view."

So did he, Robin thought, looking at her skirt still dancing over her thighs. He gave her the directions and minutes later, she pulled into a clearing on top of a hill.

"This is beautiful," she said as she killed the engine and leaned her head back. She inhaled deeply. "I'm surprised you let me drive your car."

"I am, too," he said, reaching for her hand.

She turned her head to look at him. "Why?"

"I haven't let anyone drive that vehicle except me. Sure a Ferrari is more expensive, but I had to wait for that electric roadster for over a year. If you wrecked it—"

"You'd just get another one," she finished for him.

He met her gaze. "True." He sat up in his seat and leaned over her. "So you've driven my car. What do you want to do next?" He dipped his mouth to her luscious, pale neck.

She sighed and he slid his hand over her knee.

"The way you act, I almost think you really want me," she said, turning her lips toward his as he skimmed his mouth across her jaw.

"Almost," he echoed, his voice sounding like a growl to his own ears.

"Like I said, I'm not your usual type," she said, shifting toward him.

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said and rubbed his mouth over her sexy, soft lips. He loved the texture and taste of her. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip.

"But you've dated models, actresses," she protested, at the same time opening her lips to give him better access.

"None of them had a mouth like yours," he said and couldn't put off taking her mouth in a kiss. He slid his tongue inside, tasting her, relishing the silken sensation of her lips and tongue.

She gave a soft sigh and lifted her hands to his head, sliding her fingers through his hair. She massaged his head and welcomed him into her depths. With each stroke of her tongue, he felt himself grow more aroused.

He slipped one of his hands beneath her blouse and pushed upward toward her ample breasts. He touched the side of one of her breasts, stroked underneath. He wanted to touch her all over. He wanted to taste her all over.

He felt her heat and arousal begin to rise. She arched toward him, wanting more of him. Giving the lady what she wanted and what he wanted, too, he unfastened her bra and touched her naked breast. She quivered beneath his touch. Her nipple already stiff, she wiggled against him. Her artless response made him feel as if he would explode.

He continued to kiss her, playing with her nipple and slipping his hand beneath her skirt, closer to her core. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he stroked her lightly.

"You feel so good," he muttered. "So good." He dipped his fingers beneath the edge of her panties and found the heart of her, swollen and waiting for him. It was all he could do not to rip off both their clothes and drive into her hot, wet, sweetness. She would feel like a silk glove closing around him.

Groaning, he rubbed her sweet spot until she bloomed like an exotic flower. She began to pant and it became his mission to take her to the top.

"You're so sexy," he said. "I can't get enough of you." Still rubbing over her swollen pearl, he thrust his finger inside her.

She gasped and he felt her internal shudder of release, her delicious shudder of pleasure. "Oh—Robin—" She broke off breathlessly as if she couldn't form another syllable. She clung to him, dropping her head to his shoulder. Seconds passed where her breath wiped over his throat. Finally she let out a long sigh.

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed or—"

"Not embarrassed," he said, still hard as a steel rod. He closed his arms around her.

"Amazed," she said. "We're not even in bed," she said, awe in her voice.

"We will be," he said. "It's inevitable. I have business in Paris next week. I'm taking you with me."

"Next weekend?" she said, pulling her head from his shoulder to gape at him. "But I have papers and I promised to help at a charitable auction."

"Get your paper done before the weekend and find a substitute, Regina. I won't take no for an answer."

She opened her mouth to protest then closed it. "It's crazy," she whispered.

"Just the way you like it," he said.

"What if I don't—" She broke off. "What if you don't—" She frowned. "What if we change our minds and decide we don't want to take this further?"

"We can just treat this like it's an extended date."

"No expectations?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," he said, but he knew what would happen.

Relief crossed her features. "Okay."

He brushed another kiss over her irresistible mouth. "I'll send one of my drivers to pick you up and take you to the airport. My assistant will call with all the details."

She looked at him as if her head was spinning. "That, uh, that might not be a good idea. My father—"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him," he said.

She blinked. "Talk to him? What will you say?"

"I'll tell him the truth—that we're seeing each other," he said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said. "He may try to push you to—" She broke off and cleared her throat. "He really wants me to get married and he may try to push you to make a—" She cleared her throat and looked away. "Commitment."

"Regina," he said, sliding his index finger under her chin. "Do you really think anyone could succeed in pushing me to make a commitment I don't want to make?"

She met his gaze for a long moment. "No. I guess not."

"I can take care of me and anyone else who is important to me. I'll talk to him." The poor woman looked dazed. He took pity on her. "Would you like me to drive back to my apartment?"

Relief washed over her face. "Yes. Thank you."

Robin cleared his schedule to meet with Henry Mills the following evening. The wily Californian poured Robin and himself a glass of whiskey and stepped away from his desk to a sitting area furnished with burgundy leather chairs and mahogany tables. Henry's office oozed old wealth, but Robin knew the old man had started with nearly nothing. He'd started his own business, expanded, turned it into a franchise operation and began investing, first for himself then others who paid him handsomely.

Robin knew that he and Henry had a lot in common. He allowed the older man to start the discussion.

"You told me you wanted to build a resort in California and you'd like me to find you some backers?" So began the interview. Robin answered all of Henry's questions with a minimum of spin and an abundance of facts and figures.

Henry lifted his bushy gray eyebrows. "So you can play hardball when you want. I like that."

"You're not surprised."

"No," Henry said. "You don't get as far as I've gotten without being able to read people." He paused for a moment. "I've got three or four investors who would be right for this. I'll get back to you by the end of this week." He rose from his chair and extended his hand. "I look forward to doing business with you."

Robin nodded as he shook Henry's hand. "Thank you. Same here," he said. "On another subject, you asked me to recommend some men who might interest your daughter."

Henry's eyes lit up. "You have someone in mind?"

"Yes. Me," Robin said. "Regina and I are seeing each other."

Henry stared at him for a long moment. "I already knew that," he said. "I have a couple guys who watch over her. They told me about her driving your car. She lost them on one of the turns." He shook his head. "You're a brave man. Just so you know, I would want to show my gratitude in a substantial way to the man who can get my daughter happily down the aisle."

"That would be down the line," Robin said. "We're still just getting to know each other. In fact, I have to go away on business next week and I'm taking her with me."

Henry nodded slowly. "She loves to travel. Just don't let anything happen to her. She's my little girl."

"She always will be even though she's turned into a smart, adventurous and very capable woman," Robin said. "I wonder where she got that adventurous streak."

Henry cackled and shook his finger at Robin. "You're a smart one, yourself. Maybe she's finally met her match."

Regina decided not to join Robin for the long weekend. Staring at her unpacked suitcase, she felt like a wuss. A smart wuss, though, she told herself. Even though Robin was unbelievably hot, had allowed her to drive his car and invited her to go on a weekend adventure with him, she knew he was trouble. She knew she would have a hard time hanging on to her sanity.

Rising from her bed, she paced a path from one end of her room to the other and back again. Biting her lip, she glanced at the small stacks of clothes on the bench next to the suitcase. She'd gathered the items necessary for a trip to Paris.

Although deep down, she'd ultimately known that she had no business even thinking about going to a fast food joint with Robin, let alone a trip overseas, she'd been tempted. How could she not be? She loved Paris, her father had surprised her with a birthday present for her 16th birthday there.

The fact that she would have Robin's attention away from the glare of New York shouldn't make her shiver with anticipation. The prospect of walking along the streets of Paris with Robin, her hand laced with his, the breeze rippling against their skin. A taunting visual filled her mind of sharing a kiss with Robin under the moonlight with Eiffel Tower behind them.

Regina sighed, looking at the stacks of clothes again. It would take so little. Just a few swift motions to lift and lower them into the designer suitcase. She would be insane to do it. Completely and totally insane.

A knock sounded at her bedroom door, startling her. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Matilda?" she said, knowing it was the housekeeper announcing the arrival of Robin's driver. She went to her door, trying to drum up some mental fortitude. She wouldn't make Matilda do the dirty work. Regina would calmly tell Robin that she had changed her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

To Robin.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

His eyes met hers and his magnetism hit her like a tidal wave. Her throat closed up and she tried to squeak out the word no.

He glanced around the room and his gaze landed on the stacks of clothes and the open suitcase. "Love, you're running behind," he said, lifting the stacks of clothes in his hands and setting them in the suitcase.

Swallowing over the lump in her throat, she found some semblance of her voice. "I was thinking it would be best if I didn't go."

He searched her face. "You were going to chicken out on me."

"I was not going to chicken out," she said, automatically lifting her chin. "I was just going to make a wise decision."

He walked toward her and her stomach danced with butterflies of expectation.

"This is your chance to let down your hair. Even your dad has given his okay."

She still considered that miraculous. "Yes, but my mother has freaked out. She said she's too upset to get out of bed."

"It's not as if I'm taking you to some war-torn country."

"Robin," she chided him, but couldn't put a lot of oomph into the emotion because she secretly agreed with him.

"You want me to talk to her?" he offered.

Regina shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no. You don't have a calming effect on women."

He rested his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to try to push you to do something you don't want to do," he said. "I'll walk down to my car and give you five minutes to join me. But don't blame this one on your parents. Make your own decision," he said and left the room.

Regina stared after him, her heart hammering against her rib cage. She'd spent most of her life forced to be sensible and ultra-careful out of consideration for the most important people in her life. Robin was right. This was her opportunity to taste a little of the freedom she'd been craving, so why was she stalling? Was it because she was afraid of what he brought out in her? Was it because she was afraid of breaking her hard and fast rule to not fall for him?

Taking a deep breath and telling herself to stop overthinking, she put another stack of clothes in her suitcase. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her travel bag of toiletry items and tossed them into the suitcase. She opened the lowest drawer in her dresser and paused, her hand hovering over the bits of silk and lace that she had never found the nerve to wear in front of another human being.

Her door burst open again, startling her. Robin and a big beefy man wearing a chauffeur's uniform stepped inside. "I decided you might need some help," he said and glanced down at her suitcase. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, but—"

"Okay, Thomas, you mind closing it up and carrying it downstairs?"

"No, sir," the man said and followed Robin's orders.

Robin met her gaze. "And now for you," he said, moving toward her.

Regina felt her stomach dance with nerves.

"Where's your passport?" he asked.

"The top left-hand drawer in my bureau, but I can get it," she said.

He opened the drawer, pulled out her passport and flipped through the empty pages. "I don't see a lot of stamps," he said.

"No."

"You don't like to travel?" he asked, turning back toward her.

"I love to travel. I just haven't—" She broke off and squealed as he hauled her over his shoulder and walked out of her bedroom. "Robin! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to my car."

Embarrassed, but oddly thrilled, Regina bounced against his shoulder as he carried her down the staircase. Matilda stood by the front door wearing an expression of shock and confusion.

"Miss Mills?" she said, clearly unsure what she should do.

"I'm okay," she said to Matilda. "Just don't tell Mom about this. Robin, I thought you said you weren't going to push me."

"Regina," he said in a sexy, chiding voice. "This isn't pushing. It's carrying."

When he stopped outside a Tahoe and allowed her to slide down the front of him, so that she was acutely aware of his hard, muscular body, Regina looked into his blue gaze and relearned what she'd already known. Robin was trouble.

"Regina," Robin said.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Ready for a new adventure?" Robin asked as he extended his hand to her.

She knew what her decision was going to be.

Regina flipped through a magazine during the flight to Paris on Robin's private jet. She stole a glance at Robin and tried to push aside her edginess. Robin appeared to be working on a redesign of a hotel resort, complete with construction plans and artist's renderings.

"Looks nice," she said.

He glanced up and nodded. "These are for a redevelopment for a resort off the coast of South Carolina. I just bought out a competitor last week. It was a steal."

"And you already have plans?" she asked, surprised because she'd heard so many stories about the drag time associated with construction.

He smiled and at that moment, he reminded her of a shark. "The people I work with know not to drag their feet. Otherwise, they won't be working for me."

She nodded. "I wish I'd brought my laptop. That way I could have done some classwork."

He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "I want this to be a week of total relaxation and irresponsibility for you."

She couldn't swallow her humor. "That's not exactly equitable. You're working now and you'll be working next week."

"Briefly at the hotel," he corrected her. "I'm delivering a keynote because Killian Jones didn't want to go without his lovely wife, Emma. She wouldn't go because their baby got a cold earlier this week."

Regina frowned. "I hadn't heard. Poor thing. I know Emma refuses to leave Liam when he's sick. She's very protective."

"As is Killian," Robin added and glanced down at the drawings again.

"I like that about him," she said thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked.

"I like that Killian is protective of Liam as much as Emma is."

Robin nodded. "Killian is tough. Emma's made him human."

"You like her?" Regina asked, feeling a twinge of envy.

"She's a lovely woman on the outside and the inside. She brings cupcakes to the assisted livings." Robin said.

Regina laughed. "Are cupcakes your favorite?"

"Anything baked homemade is my favorite," he said. "I like cookies, cupcakes. My favorite is apple pie with ice cream."

She laughed again. "You just don't seem like the all-American apple pie kind of guy."

"Why not?"

"You're too—" She broke off, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Blushing again?"

"I don't blush," she said.

"No?" he said, leaning toward her and lifting his fingers to her cheeks. "Then what is this pretty pink color I see—"

"A gentleman wouldn't make a big deal out of it," she said.

"You've said I'm not a gentleman. And you like that about me," he said, rubbing his index finger over her lips, sliding it inside against her teeth.

Regina instinctively opened her mouth and he slid his finger onto her tongue. It was an incredibly erotic moment that came out of nowhere. Her gaze held by his, she curled her tongue around his finger and gently suckled.

Robin's eyes blazed with desire and he pushed aside his papers and pulled her onto his lap. "You like to tempt me, don't you?" he asked her. "I think you want to see how far you can push me."

"You started it," she said, her hands resting on his strong chest and loving the sensation of his muscles. He slid his fingers beneath the bottom edge of her blouse and stroked her bare skin.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" he asked.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she slipped her hands up to his shoulders. "I didn't say that."

"I can't help wondering what you're like when you really cut loose," he said, lowering his mouth to her jaw and kissing.

Craving more, she lifted her head to give him access to her throat. He immediately read her invitation and responded. She sighed at the delicious sensation of his mouth on her bare skin. And by the erection that was pressing up against her.

"You will be in my bed," he told her. "It's inevitable."

She felt herself sinking under his spell. She wanted him, but she would be a fool to give him her heart.

Once they arrived in Paris, Robin took her to the hotel that had a breathtaking view of the city of love, and the famous Eiffel Tower. They were sharing a suite with separate bedrooms….for now. They had dinner in the hotel and after a intense good night kiss, Robin let Regina go to her room to sleep. He stayed up for another hour, going over his speech for the next morning. When he was finished, he walked out onto his bedroom balcony, his thoughts on the stunning woman only a few steps away, sleeping silently in her bed. He seemed to always find his thoughts about her.

The next morning and five hours later, Robin had delivered one speech and he would give another one during dinner. After that he could attend to his female guest who had followed his advice to make use of all the hotel's facilities.

As he changed his shirt and tie for dinner, he returned a call to Thomas, his chauffeur/bodyguard. "What's up?" Robin asked, glancing out the window to the city.

"So far, she went shopping, spent a little time at the Museum Rodin, and now she wants to ride a motorcycle."

"What the—" Robin stared out the window this time, looking for Regina and Thomas. "You told her she couldn't do it, right?"

"I did. She wasn't very happy about it. Said you and I were as bad as her father," he said.

"Where the hell are you?"

"At the Bar Hemingway," Thomas said. "It's about four blocks away I bought her a drink at the bar to distract her, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Robin said.

"But I'm your driver," he said.

"I'll be there in five," Robin insisted as he left the suite.

Robin easily commandeered a hotel shuttle and walked into the bar. He spotted Regina immediately. Dressed in a scant black dress that emphasized her curves she wore a joyous smile on her face and her long, dark hair was pulled down her back. She was riveting. Blinking, he noticed other men were equally riveted. The land sharks were moving in while Thomas tried to push them back.

Robin parted the crowd and stood in front of Regina. As soon as she recognized him, she jumped from her stool, splashing a bit of her drink on him in the process. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you wet."

"Hey, baby, you can get me wet anytime," a male voice called from a few feet away.

Robin shot the man a glance that sent a hush over the crowd. Then he turned back to Regina. "You've been busy."

Her eyes sparkled. "I've had so much fun. Loved the city." Her brow furrowed and she leaned closer to him. "The only thing is that Thomas here is being a spoilsport. I was all set to riding a motorcycle, but he nixed it. Now it's too late."

He pulled her to the side. "You don't need to do everything in one day," he pointed out. "I'll take you riding tomorrow."

She searched his face. "I didn't know if you would be busy tomorrow, too."

He shook his head. "Not a chance. And I want to make sure we get to see the sites together. I won't have you risking your gorgeous body with someone else."

Her lips curved in a slow smile. "So you were the one who nixed the motorcycle excursion."

"Damn right," he said offering no excuses. "You can wait one more day and do it with me. That way, you'll always associate the experience with me."

"That sounds a little possessive," she said.

"Does that upset you?" he asked.

A moment of silence passed between them where he felt a fist of longing build in his gut, surprising him with its force. He saw the same dark longing reflected in her eyes.

"No," she finally said.

"Good," he said. "Now let me get you back to the hotel. You're sending the poor locals into a frenzy."

She laughed with delight. "Oh my goodness, if I believed half of what you say, then I would be convinced I'm the most desirable woman in the world."

"By the end of this trip, you will be," he told her and slid his arm around her for the benefit of everyone who was watching. He wanted them to know she was with him. "Any chance you could do something boring like more shopping or getting one of those spa treatments women like so much."

Biting her lip, she looked into his eyes and he felt an unexpected jolt. "Am I making you nervous? Am I making the man who drives race cars for fun nervous?" she asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't use the word nervous," he said.

"Then what word would you use?"

"Let's just say you're keeping me on my toes," he said and gave in to the urge to brush his lips over hers. "I'll see you after the dinner meeting and my speech. Order anything you want from room service then put on a beautiful dress and get ready for a romantic evening." He moved one hand to her hip, letting the other men in the room know that she was with him.

"What if I didn't bring a beautiful dress with me?"

"Then go do some more shopping," he said. "I need to leave. Thomas will take you anywhere you want to go within reason," he added.

Within minutes, Regina finished her fruity beverage and went back to the hotel. She'd packed some cute dresses, but nothing she would consider beautiful, so the pressure was on to find something. She showered and left the hotel, and Thomas took her to several recommended shops. Nothing grabbed her, so she returned to the hotel and looked through the shops there.

Surprisingly enough, she found a black silk halter-neck dress with sparkles at the bodice and a few scattered throughout. The shopping goddess was on her side. The shop had the dress in her size. She took it upstairs and immediately changed into it. She curled her hair and added a touch of exotic eye makeup and lip gloss. Hungry, but too excited to eat, she turned on the television and sat on the bed.

Thirty minutes turned into an hour. An hour turned into two. Restless and wondering what had held up Robin, she turned off the television and walked onto the balcony. She closed her eyes as the breeze brushed over her. The sound of the city soothed her. If her mind weren't whirling a mile a minute, the sound would lull her to sleep.

She couldn't help wondering what she was doing here in Robin's suite. Yes, the suite featured five bedrooms, four bathrooms, full kitchen, formal dining room and a large living area that offered every convenience imaginable, but she was starting to think she'd lost her mind by joining him. Inhaling a deep breath in search of calm, she caught a hint of his cologne. She opened her eyes and found him standing in front of her.

"You looked so beautiful," he said, lifting his hand to touch a strand of her hair. "So peaceful."

"The sound of the city helps," she said, looking at him, noticing that his tie was askew and his shirt pulled loose. "Everything okay?"

"It could be better. I finished my speech and was leaving the ballroom when my ex came out of nowhere."

Regina stared at him in shock. "Your ex?" she echoed. "Which ex?"

He shot her a dark look. "Marian Howell."

"Oh," Regina said, recalling the other woman. She felt a stab of jealousy but refused to give in to it. "How did that happen? Does she live here? Have a place here?"

"No to both. She must have found out about my appearance from someone." He pulled his tie the rest of the way loose. "I knew she was going to have a difficult time with the breakup, but I never predicted this."

"You can't totally blame her for having a hard time getting over you. I mean, if a woman grew accustomed to receiving your undivided attention, it could be pretty difficult when your attention goes elsewhere."

"I never gave her my undivided attention," Robin said. "I made it perfectly clear from the beginning that there would be no strings for either of us. Our relationship was not headed for anything permanent."

Ouch. "I wonder how she knew to find you here." An uneasy thought occurred to her. "Unless you brought her here another time." The image tainted the trip for her so swiftly that she tried to push it aside. "But that's none of my business."

He put his hand on her arm. "Regina, I haven't brought any other woman here but you."

She exhaled, feeling a trickle of relief. "What did you do about her?"

"I arranged for her to get on a flight back to the States," he said with a grim expression on his face.

It dawned on Regina that this was the flip side of the positive attention and adoration Robin received. "Do you have to deal with this kind of thing often?"

He shook his head. "Despite your impression, I've grown very selective with my dating partners. Just because I'm photographed with a woman doesn't mean I'm intimate with her." He shook his head and shrugged off his jacket. "Enough. I won't allow this to spoil the rest of our evening together."

He extended his hand to her. "Ready for that walk in the city?"

She smiled slowly and accepted his hand. "Sure, let's go."

They took the elevator down to the lobby. At the luxe lounge, Robin bought her a fruity drink and a beer for himself and excused himself from employees who approached him. Feeling their curious gazes, Regina was relieved when they stepped outside and were at the Eiffel Tower within a few minutes. "So much better," she said.

"Beautiful woman, beautiful night. What could be better? Come here," he said and pulled her into his arms. He pressed his mouth against her and tasted her with his lips and tongue, making her feel delicious.

"Mmm," he said in approval. "More."

Her heart tripped over itself. She pulled back and laughed breathlessly. "After our walk."

"I'm surprised you have the energy after all you did today," he muttered as they walked toward the shore.

"I had some downtime while I waited for you."

"Second thoughts about coming," he said.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell," he said.

Surprised, she frowned at him. "How is it that you read me so easily?"

He shrugged. "It's mostly because I want to," he said. "I watch your face and body for signs. I do the same kind of thing when I'm negotiating. You're just a lot more fun to watch," he said, sliding his hand to the top of her opposite hip.

Regina couldn't deny how wonderful she felt at this moment. With the tower beside her, and Robin's arms around her, she couldn't imagine anywhere she would rather be.

"I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for bringing me," she said, looking up at him.

"You were supposed to say you missed me desperately," he said in a mocking tone.

"Just as you missed me," she said innocently.

"Trust me, you had more fun than I did." He shook his head. "Poor Thomas couldn't keep the men away from you. It's a wonder I didn't have to fight off a few of them to get to you."

She laughed. "Would you have really done that?"

"You like that idea, do you?" he asked, squeezing her against him.

Heaven help her, she did, at least in theory. How crazy was it that she was preaching liberation on one hand yet loving it when Robin went primitive on her? She couldn't admit it aloud, though. She heard the strains of music coming up ahead. The romantic sound tugged at her.

Robin came to a stop and swung her against him. "Dance?"

Her heart skipped and stuttered. "Yes," she said and began to follow his lead. "You're a good dancer," she said. "When did you learn?"

"When I was young. It was a requirement in my family. My mother was determined that her sons would be civilized and have good manners. I hated every minute of it until I started noticing the opposite sex. Then I figured out that dancing is a damn good way to get close to a woman you want to get to know better. But there's an even better way," he said, sliding his hand down to the back of her waist and drawing her intimately against him.

He felt so good, so strong, and Regina was so tired of resisting him. She'd always told herself he was the perfect man for a fling. He brought out a wildness in her and made her feel as if it were okay. She felt something inside her rip so strongly she could almost hear it. Restraint, resistance, she was impatient with living under her code of caution.

"If you and I get closer," she began, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

"We will," he said, grinding up against her, letting his attention be known. He then dipped his mouth over hers and away, revving up her temptation.

"I want to keep it confidential," she said. "Secret."

He paused a half-beat. "You want me to be your secret lover?"

"I don't want my parents hurt by any sort of publicity," she said. "And that's the last sensible thing I want to say."

"Are you ready to go wild?" he asked and lifted the inside of her wrist to his mouth. "You taste so good. I can't wait to taste every inch of you."

"Then don't," she whispered. "Don't wait."

But he did wait, and the waiting just made the tension inside her stronger. Regina had expected Robin to whisk her back to the hotel and immediately devour her. Instead he continued to dance with her, taking her mouth in long, drugging kisses that made her knees turn to liquid. The music surrounded them like a cocoon of privacy to their world. She wasn't aware of anyone else. She was solely focused on Robin.

He slid one of his hands all the way up her side to the outer edge of her breast and caressed her from the outside of her dress. She felt her nipple harden from the indirect touch. She craved feeling his skin on hers.

An edginess built inside her. "Shouldn't we go back to the suite?" she asked, biting her lip against a moan as he slid one of his fingers just inside her dress to her bare breast.

"We will," he said. "Trust me. I want to take my time with you. Once we get back to the room and I take off your clothes, it will be hard for me to slow down."

"Your skin feels so soft, so edible," he murmured, dipping his mouth to her throat again.

Her pulse spiked.

"I love the way your body responds to me," he whispered. "When I touch you, you take a little breath and hold it. Is that because you want more? Or less?"

She bit her lip at the sharp wanting he caused inside her. "More," she whispered and boldly pulled at the buttons at the top of his shirt. She splayed one of her hands across his smoothly muscled chest. "I want to feel you, too."

He sucked in a sharp breath as if she'd surprised him. Tipping her head backward, he slipped one of his hands through her hair and took her mouth again. This time his kiss was more aggressive, more purposeful. He slid his thigh between hers, and Regina's breath just stopped.

Feeling his arousal pressed against her, she reacted purely on instinct, undulating against him.

Robin swore under his breath. "Time to go. But if that tower was private," he said, and a shocking visual raced through her mind of Robin, naked and taking her right there. The power of it shook her.

She stumbled as he led her toward the hotel. He caught her against him. "Okay?"

Regina had never been this aroused in her life. Never wanted so much to take and be taken by a man. "Yes. No." She swallowed over the emotion building in her throat, a combination of apprehension and anticipation. "I—just—really—want you."

He met her gaze and she saw the same hunger mirrored in his eyes that she felt in every pore of her body. He took her mouth in a quick, but thorough kiss. "You're going to get me, all of me," he promised in a gritty, sexy voice and urged her toward the hotel.

As soon as they stepped inside, he took a right down a different hallway. "Let's take the back elevators. I'm not in the mood for small talk with the employees."

As if even the elevator knew not to impede Robin, it immediately appeared, and Robin pulled her inside. As soon as the doors closed, he took her mouth again, urgency emanating from him. Dizzy from his touch and the heat he generated inside her, Regina clung to him as the elevator door swept open. A man stepped inside, giving her a second and third look before he got off the elevator three floors later.

Self-consciousness trickled through her and she closed her eyes.

"Did you know him?" he asked.

She shook her head and met his gaze. "Does it show on my face? How I feel?" she asked. "That I'm so turned on I can't—"

He covered her lips with his finger. "You're not alone," he told her, and the elevator finally arrived at their floor. Robin led her to the suite and before he'd closed the door, he was pulling her into his arms. "There's something about you," he said in a rough voice. "It must be in your skin, in your voice, deeper. I just know I have to have you. All of you."

Tugging her farther into the suite, he pulled her down on his bed with him and took her mouth in a consuming kiss that made every cell inside her buzz with need and pleasure. Skimming one of his hands up her side, he found the side zipper of her dress and pulled it down. With his other hand, he untied the knot of silk at the back of her neck. He pulled the soft, sensual material down, baring her breasts.

She felt a whisper of coolness from the sudden exposure, but the heat of his gaze warmed her. He lifted his hands to her breasts, taunting her already sensitized nipples and she looked away, swallowing a moan.

"Oh, no," he said, putting his hand under her chin and drawing her gaze back to his. "No hiding," he said. "No holding back. I want to see every look, feel every response, hear every sound you make."

Shoving aside her doubts and insecurities, she reached for his shirt and unfastened the rest of the buttons. "Fair is fair," she said, her heart racing like the wind. Urged on by his gaze and her need to be close to him, she pushed his shirt down and pressed her swollen breasts against his chest.

Her moan mingled with his. She felt the muscles of his biceps tense beneath her hand. He swore and took her mouth in a searing kiss. In the middle of that endless kiss, he pushed her dress aside and slid his hand between her thighs. With unerring instinct, he found her most sensitive, most secret place.

His groan vibrated throughout her. "You're so hot, so wet," he said, his low voice full of approval and need. "I want you everywhere at once," he said and pushed her against an oversize pillow. He skimmed his mouth down her throat to her chest and then he slid his tongue over one of her nipples. A second later, he drew the aching tip into his mouth and she felt a corresponding twist of sensation low in her belly.

As he stroked her between her thighs at the same time he consumed her breasts, Regina felt her head began to spin. Tension, need and a wanting so vast it shook her to the core. She felt herself climbing to a precipice. He'd taken her there before in the car. But this time, she didn't want to go without him.

"Robin," she managed to say, pulling herself upward. "I want—" She broke off and swallowed. "I need you to—" Meeting his gaze, she lowered her hands to his slacks and tugged his belt loose. "Inside me," she said in a voice that sounded husky to her own ears.

His eyes full with arousal, he stood, stripping off his slacks and underwear. Transfixed by the sight of him, she stared at his muscular body from his strong, wide shoulders over his well-built chest, flat abdomen and his large masculinity jutting from his pelvis. His size made her wonder if she was ready for him.

Still watching her, he pulled a packet from his pocket and put on the protection. Then he slowly covered her body with his. She felt his erection between her thighs and everything except being with him fled her mind.

He rubbed against her intimately and she arched to take him inside. Sliding his hand between their bodies, he played with her again. Each stroke made her more desperate for him. "Please," she whispered as their lips met, but she didn't want to beg.

"Hold on, I want to make sure you're ready" he told her. He suddenly broke their kiss, leaving her with nothing to stifle her whimpers, and his mouth descended to suck and bite at her neck. All she could do was cling to him, clawing at his shoulders. Regina arched her hips up and spread her knees to urge him even deeper inside of her.

Her thighs clamped around his forearm as she finally tipped over the edge. No longer able to thrust with his arm's full strength, Robin crooked his fingers to massage her G-spot and grind the heel of his hand into her clit. She shuddered violently, her mouth opening in a silent scream, wave after wave of white heat pulsing through her entire body. Robin kept working his hand to let her ride out her climax to the end. Floating slowly down from her high, she could feel herself still spasming around his fingers, her inner walls gripping tight and relaxing and then gripping again, weaker and weaker each time.

His fingers slid free with a faint slick noise. His eyes were dark with lust as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Her thighs trembled a little. God, he was infuriatingly sexy.

"You want me?" Robin asked as he leaned into her.

She could only nod, and moments later he pushed her thighs apart and thrust inside her. His invasion stole her breath. "Robin," she moaned, and they began to move in an age-old rhythm of possession and surrender. She could feel how much he wanted her, how much he craved her. It was as if he wanted to capture her spirit and soul to light the darkness in his, and Regina knew nothing would ever be the same for her again.

Words were too heavy and too light, too sharp and too blunt, all at the same time. The low, breathy sounds of pleasure were all the communication both of them needed, anyway. So she pushed all other thoughts away and enjoyed this, enjoyed him. The sensation of skin on skin dissolved the past and future, leaving only the present.

"Robin." Regina gasped when he reached between them to rub her exposed clit in gentle circles.

"I know." He grunted, still buried to the hilt. "So perfect. Me and you."

And he was right. It was.

She flexed her inner muscles around him and he groaned. Their gasps and moans wordlessly guided them toward bliss as they writhed together. Soon Robin was slamming into her, giving her every hard inch of himself, the soft sounds of wet flesh slapping so erotic.

Her toes curled and she clenched around his girth with every thrust. Regina abandoned everything and let herself fall into him—Robin Locksley. Tomorrow morning, she should come back to this hot, tender memory and try to figure out what it meant. Maybe she would. Or maybe she'd tell her self it was all a dream. For now, though, she didn't ask questions. She just felt.

Moments later, her orgasm consumed her, and she rode it out. Brought Robin with her, as he jerked into her, his back arched and his head went back as he groaned out her name.

The next morning, Robin awakened early as he always did. Propping his head on his elbow, he looked down at Regina, stretched out on her side with the sheet wrapped around her waist. Her hair fell in shiny, sensual waves over the top her chest and shoulders. The sight of her voluptuous bare breasts taunted him. During their multiple rounds of lovemaking last night, he'd noticed how her nipples hardened just by him looking at them. Everything about Regina's body responded to him.

Her responsiveness seemed to go deeper than her skin, although he sensed she wanted to hold some part of herself back. The more Robin was around Regina, the more he wanted all of her.

He liked the way she pushed back at him. She didn't need his money and wasn't at all interested in the notoriety her relationship with him could bring her. Her desire to keep their affair secret amused him at the same time that it pinched his pride. If he decided he wanted more from her, though, he would change her mind. Some might consider him arrogant, but for Robin it was just the truth. It was very rare that he didn't get what he wanted. He wanted Regina and he intended to enjoy every minute of their secret lover time this week. He would make sure she enjoyed every minute, too, but he would give her a little break, noting the violet shadows under her curly eyelashes. He knew he'd worn her out last night.

Sliding out of bed, he went into the den and called room service for breakfast. The newspaper would be delivered in mere minutes, so he grabbed a quick shower and pulled on a pair of lounge pants. As expected, breakfast, along with three newspapers, arrived shortly. He directed the staff to set the breakfast on the large balcony.

If Regina didn't awaken soon, then he would read the papers and reorder for her when she rose. He'd barely finished his first article from the Wall Street Journal when she appeared, wrapped in a fluffy robe with sexy, sleepy eyes, as she peeked from the bedroom sliding doors.

"Good morning," he said. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"There's some for me?" she asked, moving toward the table. "The smell of something heavenly woke me up."

"Coffee?"

"Bacon," she corrected, sitting down in the chair opposite him. "The most useless food on the planet."

"But too good to resist," he said, lifting a slice and offering it to her.

She took it and devoured it, closing her eyes as she ate it as if it were a sensual experience. He wondered how a woman could make eating bacon so arousing, but damn if she didn't.

"I'm starving. I didn't eat dinner last night—"

He frowned. "Why not? I told you to order anything you wanted from room service."

She met his gaze. "I was a little nervous," she confessed.

Something inside him tugged and twisted at her admission. "The prospect of riding a motorcycle didn't bother you, but I did?"

"Oh, being with you is much more—" She broke off. "Much more everything than riding a bike. It could be over in five minutes."

"I hope I lasted longer than that."

She giggled, covering her eyes. "Oh, wow."

Her response was addictive. He tugged her hand and pulled. "Come here. Have some breakfast."

She sat on his lap with no protest. Surveying the plates he'd ordered, she made a little moan of approval. "I want a bite or two of everything," she said and took a bite of the omelet. "Delicious. Have you ever noticed how everything tastes like gourmet food when you're starving?"

He nodded. "Even a stale sandwich from the deli because you don't have time to get anything else."

"Exactly. But since you're a big whoopty-doo VP, I would think your employees would always make sure you get perfectly fresh food."

"Contrary to rumor, I don't force my employees to work the same hours I do. I sometimes work late nights and have been known to grab a package of crackers from the vending machine."

She made a tsking sound of false sympathy. "Poor Robin."

"You're heartless."

"That's me, heartless Regina." She smiled then glanced at the food again. "Oh, don't tell me that's a chocolate croissant."

"It is," he said, enjoying every minute of having this woman on his lap.

She sighed. "I may have to eat more than two bites of that."

He snatched the croissant from the plate. "You may have to kiss me to get it."

She met his gaze with soft but searching eyes. "I would have thought you'd gotten so many kisses last night that you wouldn't want anymore."

"In that case, you would have been very wrong," he said and took her mouth with his.

Regina was on the back of a motorcycle, her arms around Robin as they rode. She'd known Robin's attention could be intoxicating, but she'd really had no idea how intoxicating. Doing this, she felt as if she were discovering a whole new wonderland. The vibrant colors of Paris were spectacular.

When they stopped at a café, Robin turned to her and took her mouth in a kiss that sent her heart soaring into the stratosphere. Every once in a while, she wondered how she could possibly return to her claustrophobic existence after experiencing so much freedom. After their busy morning and early afternoon, they enjoyed a gourmet picnic lunch at a private vineyard.

"You're turning pink," Robin said, pressing his finger against her arm. "Get under the umbrella. Do you need more sunscreen?"

She moved to the double chaise lounge underneath the umbrella. "I've applied it a gajillion times today."

He joined her on the lounge, his skin gleaming bronze from their time in the sun. "Not exaggerating, are you?"

"No," she said, admiring and resenting his tanned skin at the same time. "It isn't fair that you don't burn."

"I'm lucky." Robin said. He laced his fingers through hers. "You keep surprising me," he said. "One minute you're wild, the next you're deep and thoughtful."

She wondered if she would ever be satisfied. If she could ever know enough of him and not want more. She rose and pressed her lips to his. It seemed the right thing to do. When she pulled back, he trailed his finger between her breasts. "You know this is a private vineyard. There's no one else but you and me here." He slid his finger into her top, and around the edges of her bra. "You could take this off…."

Her pulse raced at the invitation in his voice. It was more an invite than a dare. "I've never gone topless before."

"Have you wanted to?" he asked.

"Not before," she said, but she liked the idea of taunting and tempting him. With his experience, he always seemed to have the upper hand.

"And now?" he asked, sliding his finger beneath the edge of the top of her bra, just a fingertip away from her nipple. She felt her nipple grow hard and fought against the urge to arch against him.

"I could get burned even worse since that skin has never seen the sun," she said, her voice husky to her own ears.

"I would be happy to put sunscreen on you," he said. "Every inch."

Regina closed her eyes, wondering if she wanted to be this wild, wondering if she could. Still keeping her eyes closed, she lifted her hand and removed her top. She pushed her bra down next. She finally opened her eyes.

Robin gazed at her possessively, his nostrils flaring slightly in sudden arousal. She was surprised but gratified by the speed of his response.

He met her gaze. "You have no idea how you affect me."

An illicit thrill raced through her. "Maybe you should show me."

He slid his hands over her breasts. "My pleasure," he said.

He taunted her with his hands, then replaced his hands with his mouth. He nibbled at the hard, sensitive tips of her breasts, making her want more and more. He took her mouth in a French kiss and rolled on top of her.

"I would love to have a memory of this," Robin said.

"You plan on forgetting this?" Regina asked, breathless.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked to her.

"You want to record us?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"No, I can't," Regina said.

"I won't record your face, just the part where I dine on you." Robin promised.

"Alright, but make you have to delete it," Regina said.

"I will," Robin said.

"After we watch it later," Regina said.

Robin smiled. "Open your thighs for me."

She slowly spread her thighs to him, feeling slightly embarrassed as his gazed fixed on her. His hands were on her, spreading her labia to expose her even more, she watched as he held the phone with one hand while his tongue swiped at her clit. Her fingers gripped the blanket as he started to lick her in rapid, long strokes with his tongue. Pleasure was instant and intense. She tensed hard, her back arched, and she would have closed her legs, but his shoulder held them apart as he continued to lick at her. He only moved them when he had to hold her hips down to keep her from coming off the blanket.

"Tell me you want more," Robin said against her core as he licked, and sucked her little nub between his teeth, pulling hard.

"I want more, I want to cum," Regina groaned out as she leaned on her elbows to watch. Her orgasm tore through her brutally and she cried out. She had never come so quick before with anyone else. Her eyes were closed and when she floated down from the euphoria and tried to calm her ragged breathing, she heard Robin turn off the phone, and gasped when his tongue suddenly lowered to the opening of her. He growled, vibrated against her, and his thick tongue breached her body as he parted her vaginal walls. Her muscles were still twitching and contracting with her release and his hands slid under her ass, lifting her from the ground a few inches to give him deeper penetration.

"Oh God," she moaned.

He growled deep in response and his tongue moved inside her, in and out, before it withdrew completely. She forced her eyes open and stared in stunned shock as he lifted up until he bent over her. He had a wild look in his amazing eyes and he nearly lunged for her breast, drew it into his mouth hard and frantically suckled on her. It made her cry out again at the new, wonderful sensation. Something thick and hard nudged at her. She gasped as his cock started to press into her where his tongue had just been.

He was thick and incredibly hard. He lowered over her, her body pinned flat under him with just enough weight on her to keep her where he wanted her. Her muscles stretched to accommodate his size. He entered her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his cock, and her fingers grabbed at his head, sliding into his thick tresses for something to hold on to.

"Wait," Regina breathed.

Robin looked down at her and started to pull out of her body.

"I want to ride you." Regina said. "And give me your phone."

Robin smiled, reached for his phone and handed it to her and quickly rolled, displaying his immense strength. One second Regina had been under him and the next she straddled his lap. He made sure he didn't enter her any deeper by holding her slightly away from him and waited until she braced her knees on either side of his hips before he released her. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her in place, while his other hand slid under her to position his fingers to massage her clit. She threw back her head and sank down on him a little more.

She lifted up and the pleasure of him inside her forced a moan from her lips. He was merciless with his fingers as he played with her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her pant. She moved up and down, only taking as much of him as her body desired, she was recording them where their bodies met.

The feeling of being stretched, filled, the sheer bliss of those sensations, shocked her because it was the best thing she'd ever experienced. She could feel every extremely rigid inch of him inside her and, combined with what his fingers were doing, she needed to come again.

She rode him frantically, taking his cock a little deeper each time she ground her hips down. Moans tore from her throat as her body seemed to ignite into flames. The man under her growled and snarled, making noises she'd usually find terrifying but instead it just heightened her passion. Her body tensed, shook, and she cried out when she climaxed hard again, her muscles clamping around his thick shaft as she jerked violently from the force of it.

Robin roared as he climaxed and she wasn't even startled at the sound. His steel-hard cock was buried deep inside her and his hips shook under her and warm heat spread into her pussy as he kept coming. She collapsed onto his broad chest.

They were both winded. One of his hands gripped her hip and his other hand moved to her back to caress his fingertips up her spine until he fisted her hair in his hold at the base of her skull.

In the afternoon sun, shielded only by the umbrella, he took her again with a glorious, consuming intensity. She reveled in the sound of vineyard as he thrust inside her. The scents of the grapes and musk filled her head. She wanted him to take her. She wanted him to fill her completely and in his taking, she wanted him to feel completely full. It was the most carnal yet spiritual experience in her life, and she wondered how she would possibly survive being separated from him.

The next week, they had to return to New York. Both Robin and Regina were quiet. He studied designs and reports. Regina looked through the same magazine for the fifth time, not seeing a single image, not reading a single word. The week had been the most glorious of her life, but she was searching for a way to pull herself together. She'd been stretched sexually and emotionally. How was she supposed to go back to her parents' home and be the Regina she'd been before? How could she?

Thirty minutes before they were scheduled to land, she sensed Robin looking at her. "I want you to move in with me," he said.

Her heart leaped in her chest. She couldn't. Not for her peace of mind, not for her parents' peace of mind. "I can't do that. Right now," she added.

"Why not?" he asked.

"My parents are old-fashioned. They would be horrified and hurt. Besides, you and I need to be sensible. I told you before I didn't want a public affair." She shook her head. "I need to get my own place. If you still want to see me—" She broke off, floundering.

"Want," Robin echoed, taking her hand in his. "You've given new meaning to the word. You can't believe social conventions are bigger than what is going on between you and me."

Her heart twisted and she met his gaze. "This isn't about conventions. I've got to recover from being with you. I don't want to be one of those women who can't get over you. I'm starting to feel more and more sympathy for them," she said.

"This is different," he said, swearing. "It's wrong for you to not be with me. Don't you feel it?"

Every cell in her urged her to say yes. Her connection with Robin had been so powerful it had seemed almost otherworldly. Her brain stepped in like a sharp elbow-jab. Robin was a player. This could be over in a second and she would be picking up the pieces of her heart. By herself. "It's too fast," she said, meeting his blur gaze, rocked by the emotion she saw there. "I need more time."

"You're glowing," Emma Jones said, two days later, as she joined Regina for lunch at an outdoor café shielded by umbrellas. "If it's a new spa treatment, please tell me what it is. My sweet little Liam is wearing me out with his teething."

Regina smiled, thinking of Robin. "I took a trip to Paris last week. Maybe you should try to do the same soon."

Emma made a face. "Killian and I were supposed to go this past weekend, but Liam got sick and I just couldn't leave him."

"I know," Regina said then tried to take back the words. "I mean, I heard something about Liam being sick."

Emma lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? From who?"

Regina shifted in her wrought-iron chair. "Um, I think Robin Locksley may have mentioned it."

Emma's eyes widened farther. "Robin? When did you see him?"

"Grilled cheese? Really Emma?" Regina said as they were brought their food.

"I craved grilled cheeses when I was pregnant, and I still love them. Now tell me when you saw Robin." Emma said.

"Oh, he's everywhere," Regina said, waving her hand. "You know, Mr. Social, in the spotlight."

"Hmm," Emma said, studying Regina. "I remember how you used to have a crush on him."

"Most single women do," Regina said, her stomach tightening. "Probably some married women, too. He's charming, good-looking and sexy," she tried to say in a matter-of-fact voice.

Emma took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed it. "Is there something you're not telling me that you want to tell me?"

Regina's throat tightened. "I'm not sure. Off the record, just how much of a hound dog would you say Robin is?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Aside from my husband, he is one of the most charming men I've ever met. He actually hit on me when I was pregnant. Very flattering."

"But you were gorgeous when you were pregnant," Emma said, pushing aside a stupid twinge of jealousy. "And gorgeous when not pregnant, too."

Emma smiled. "You're such a good friend." She paused. "Here's the thing. Robin is a paradox. He's a terrible flirt. But do you know what he gave Liam as a gift? A year of tuition at any college and a Tonka truck he can ride. How can you not love him for that?"

Regina thought of Robin donating to his brother's charity and tears filled her eyes. "How can you?" she echoed.

Emma studied Regina for a long moment. "You're still not telling me something."

Regina blinked her eyes against the tears. "I've kind of gotten involved with Robin," she confided.

Emma's eyes widened. "How involved?"

Regina bit her lip. "Pretty involved. Too involved. I'm scared."

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him. I'll make Killian kill him, too."

Regina shook her head. "No murder needed. He asked me to move in with him."

Emma stared at her, speechless. It took her a full moment to find her voice. "Move in? As in his house?"

"Or apartment," Regina said. "I told him no. My parents would freak. I don't want to make Dad's blood pressure spike through the roof. And my mother is finally coming out of her bedroom since I spent the weekend with Robin."

Emma shook her head. "One surprise after the other. I always thought there was more to Robin than met the eye. He's so good-looking and charming you're tempted not to look any further."

"And once you do, you're hooked," Regina said.

"Oh," Emma said and gave a sympathetic smile. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll be my friend whatever happens," Regina said, unable to avoid an impending sense of doom about her relationship with Robin. She couldn't imagine being able to hold his attention for long.

Emma covered Regina's hand. "Always," she said. "I'm always your friend, just as you've been mine since the first time we met. Just remember, both Killian and I will kill Robin if he hurts you."

Twenty-four hours later, Robin called her. "You and I need to meet. There's been a development. Come to my office immediately."

Entrenched in research for her term paper, Regina frowned into her cell phone. "Development?" she echoed. "That's a little vague. I'm in the middle of this paper. Can't you give me more information?"

"Regina," he said and she could hear the stretched patience in his voice. "I won't discuss this on the phone. I'll send my driver to—"

She sighed. "No, no. I can drive myself. Give me an hour."

"Thirty minutes," he countered and hung up.

Regina stared at her cell phone and felt a frisson of fear. Robin had never sounded like this before. There was an eerie calm to his voice. A chill passed over her and she took a deep breath. Saving her file, she shut down her computer, changed her clothes, applied lipstick and mascara and headed to Locksley Enterprises. A valet attendant greeted her and took her car. Regina walked inside the skyscraper, and security took her name and immediately allowed her to pass. Robin had clearly prepared everyone for her arrival.

With each passing second, she felt her tension increase. What could possibly be so important that he couldn't discuss it with her on the phone? As she took the elevator to the top floor, she tried to conjure the worst scenario. Her heart sank. If he wanted to banish her from his life, this was an odd way to do it. The steel elevator doors opened and she stepped outside. She spoke with a receptionist who pointed her toward a corner office. She approached a woman outside the corner office. "I'm looking for Robin Locksley's office."

The young woman nodded. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. Regina Mills."

The woman smiled. "Miss Mills. It's nice to meet you. I'm Robin's assistant, Kris. Please go on in. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you," Regina said and took a deep breath as she opened the door to Robin's office.

Robin looked up, then immediately stood. "Come in. Please close the door behind you."

Regina did as he asked. "I can't tell if I feel like I've got an appointment with the CIA or the principal from my elementary school."

He didn't smile at her remark. That made her more nervous. "Have a seat," he said.

She gingerly sat in the chair across from his desk. "I'm already nervous and you're not making it better."

"Unfortunately, it's going to get worse before it gets better," he said.

Her heart sank further. "I can't stand it, Robin. Just tell me."

"You remember that day we spent in Paris, at the vineyard," he said.

She nodded. "We ate and talked and…"

"Made love," he said for her.

She nodded again. "Yes."

"And we made a video."

She frowned in confusion. "You kept it?"

His eyes turned to chips of blue ice. "No. I deleted it, but evidently someone hacked into my phone and it was still in my phone's memory."

Shock coursed through. She lifted her hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God. You can't mean…"

"It's on the internet."

Alarm turned her blood to ice. "The Internet?" she echoed, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Our porno is on the Internet. We are on the Internet?"

His face grim, he nodded. "Yes. We're putting together a number of action plans to counter the negative impact of—"

"We?" she said weakly. "Who is we? How many people know about this?"

"So far, just the company's top PR official, your father and me," Robin said. "I'll handle this," he said. "I'll protect you."

"How can you?" she asked, numb and humiliated at the same time. "And my father." She shook her head.

"I will take care of this," he promised and his phone buzzed.

He picked up the receiver. "Yes, Kris." His face turned more grim. "Let him in."

Seconds later, Henry Mills, Regina's father, walked through Robin's door with murder in his eyes. "You've destroyed my daughter's reputation," he said to Robin. "What kind of man are you to take advantage of a young lady like Regina?"

"Daddy," Regina exclaimed.

"I'm going to take care of this," Robin said in that eerily calm tone.

"There's only one way you can do that," her father said.

"I know."

"The two of you have to get married."

Regina gasped. "That's ridiculous."

Robin met her gaze. "No. It's not."

She shook her head, feeling as if the whole situation had turned completely surreal. "This is the twenty-first century. It's true my reputation may suffer a little," she said.

"A little," her father said.

Regina's stomach dipped. "This will just be the scandal of the moment. It will pass. There's no reason to make a permanent decision because of it."

"You want people thinking you're some kind of—" Her father broke off as if he couldn't say the words. "Loose woman. You want people thinking you're a—" He shook his head again as if he couldn't stand the very notion of it. "I won't have it. You were a sweet and innocent woman until you hooked up with Locksley here. He's ruined you."

"He hasn't ruined me," she protested.

"There's only one solution to this problem," her father interjected. "You and Locksley need to get married and soon. Now don't argue, Regina," he said, shaking his finger at her. "Even Robin agrees with me. I just hope I can keep this from your mother. The disappointment would devastate her."

Guilt sliced through Regina. In this, her father was right. Her mother was fragile. Although Regina chafed against the constraints her parents had placed on her, she loved them both deeply and hated that she was causing them pain. She bit her lip. "This is such a huge move to make just for the sake of covering a scandal. Neither Robin nor I were anywhere near ready to make that kind of commitment."

Robin moved from behind his desk, his blur gaze wrapping around hers and holding tight. "I can't agree with you. You know I'd already told you I wanted you to move in with me."

Her father swore under his breath.

Regina's stomach knotted. "Did you have to say that in front of him?" she whispered even though she knew her father could hear her.

"This discussion is a waste of time," her father said, pounding his fist on the desk.

"The solution is obvious to everyone." He pursed his lips at Regina.

"It should be obvious to you."

Confused and overwhelmed, she looked at her father. "Daddy, could I please have a moment alone with Robin?"

He clenched his jaw. "Seems to me you've had a few too many moments alone with him."

"Daddy," she said in a chastising voice.

"Please, Mr. Mills," Robin said, surprising Regina with his support.

"Okay," her father said. "I'll be outside."

"You don't need to go all the way downstairs," Regina said.

"I need a cigar," he said.

"You're not supposed to be smoking," she called after him as he stormed out of Robin's office. Her heart swirling with a dozen different emotions, she turned to Robin. "This is crazy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wealthy heiress takes an afternoon ride on tycoon."

She cringed. "Was that the headline?"

"No, but it could have been." He shook his head. "What I'm saying is these are the cards we've been dealt. We need to do the best we can with this hand." His gaze darkened and he laced his fingers through hers. "In my mind, it could be a winning hand."

Her heart stuttered and she swallowed over a lump in her throat. "How can you feel that way? My father is practically forcing you to marry me."

"No, he's not. I told you before that I'm not a man to be forced into anything by anyone. Especially marriage." He lifted one of his hands to her jaw. "We have something between us. Yeah, the sexual chemistry is outrageous. But there's something else. I like how I feel when I'm with you. I like who I am when I'm with you."

"You're serious," she said, searching his gaze. "But don't you feel trapped? That's what I couldn't bear. The idea of trapping you."

"Before you walked in that door today, I knew we needed to get married."

"But it's so archaic," she said, fear and hope warring inside her.

"It's not archaic," he said. "It's right. Tell me that deep down there isn't something inside you that feels good about this idea. You feel good about being with me all the time, about having me as your husband. Down the line, having babies together," he said, putting his hand on her belly.

Regina's breath froze somewhere between her lungs and her throat. "I always thought you were trying to avoid marriage. Why would you be willing to make a commitment now?"

"I told you. Because it's the right thing to do. You know it, too."

Regina closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. Robin wasn't professing undying love. In fact, he hadn't mentioned love at all. She felt a twist of longing inside her. This wasn't what she'd pictured for her marriage. She forced her eyes open. "What if this is a disaster?"

He gave a rough chuckle and pulled her into his arms. "Regina, in our own way, you and I are overachievers. There's no way this will be a disaster."

She buried her head in his shoulder. "I just wish things could be different."

"They will be," he said. "After we're married."

Just like that, the decision was made, and wedding plans were put into motion. Exhibiting more enthusiasm than she had in years, her mother plunged into making the arrangements. Her father insisted the wedding take place in ten days.

Robin presented her with a ring that felt strange on her finger. Regina enlisted Emma's assistance to help her find a dress.

Standing in front of a three-way mirror after she'd tried on six dresses at Kleinfeld's Regina shook her head. "I look like I'm wearing meringue. None of these seem right," she said.

Emma chuckled, adjusting the gown slightly. "Are you sure it's the dresses?" she asked gently. "Or is it the man?"

"I can't think about that," Regina said, returning to the dressing room. She hadn't told Emma about the scandalous photographs of her and Robin. It was too humiliating. "Just trust me, when I tell you that Robin and I have our reasons for getting married."

"But so quickly," Emma said, following her. "Why can't you take your time?"

"There's a good reason," she said, pushing the gown down and stepping out of it.

A knock sounded and Randy walked in with more dresses. "So, my darling, do any of these speak to you?"

"I need a few minutes, I'm a little overwhelmed right now." Regina said.

"Darling, take your time. Can I get you some champagne?" Randy asked.

"No, thank you." Regina said as Randy walked out.

Emma she turned to Regina. "Are you pregnant?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Regina instantly replied. "Pregnancy would be easier than—" She broke off and shook her head.

Emma gave her a blank stare. "I'm dying of curiosity, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't force it."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. "It's just so embarrassing. When Robin and I took our trip together, we visited a private vineyard and…" She opened her eyes and waved her hand.

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh." She paused. "But I still don't see why you would need to rush into marriage."

"Because we made a video, and Robin's phone was hacked and they have the video," Regina whispered, misery and shame rushing through her again.

"Oh, no," Emma said, putting her arm around Regina's shoulder in sympathy.

"It's shown up on the Internet on an obscure site, but it's just a matter of time before someone figures out who the couple is. My father wants Robin and I married before the story really comes out, so it will seem like old news."

Emma nodded. "And what do you want?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. Robin and I had begun to connect in a way I'd never thought possible, and I mean more than sexually. But we weren't ready for this."

"He'd asked you to move in with him," Emma pointed out.

"Yes, but—" Regina broke off, feeling a sharp twist in her stomach. "He hasn't said he loves me," she admitted.

"Have you told him that you love him?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said and fiddled with the elaborate skirt of the slip. "It seemed too soon."

"I can tell you from personal experience that just because a couple doesn't say I love you before the wedding doesn't mean they will never say it," she said with a soft smile. "It also doesn't mean their marriage can't become a dream come true."

Regina looked into Emma's clear blue eyes and found a drop of hope that soothed some of her doubts. "How can we make this work?"

Emma smiled again. "Just take it one step at a time."

A knock sounded on the dressing room door. "Hello, ladies," another bridal consultant said. "I have some more dresses for you to try."

Regina met Emma's gaze and gave a wry smile. "Step one, find a dress I can live with."

"This was supposed to be simple and small," Regina said to her father, gaping at the number of people packed into the chapel as she peeked from a tiny window. "How many people are in there?"

Her father patted her hand. "I don't know. Your mother said the guest list kept growing. I haven't seen her this excited about anything in a long, long time," he said.

"I know it's been difficult for you as our only child. We probably didn't handle everything the way we should. And your mother's depression—" He broke off as if he were overcome with emotion.

Regina was caught off guard by the display. "You two have been wonderful parents."

Her father smiled. "You're so sweet. You sure as hell didn't get that from me." He inhaled deeply. "I just want you to know that I've always been proud of you, and you are a beautiful bride. Locksley is a lucky man."

Her heart twisted with emotions she hadn't expected to feel. She'd been in such a rush to prepare herself for today that she hadn't had much time to think about her parents' feelings. Her eyes swelled with tears. "I love you, Daddy. I hope you'll always be proud of me."

"Always," he said and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and stood taller. "It's time."

She nodded, her stomach fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Her father gave a soft tap on the door and it immediately opened. At the sight of everyone in that chapel turning to look at her, then standing, her throat tightened with anxiety. She bit the inside of her lip to keep it from quivering.

Then she looked ahead and saw Robin. Gorgeous Robin with so many more layers than she'd dreamed. Wearing a classic black tux, he stood with his feet slightly apart, his hands folded in front of him. With his gaze fixed on hers, she felt as if she was the only other person in the room. His lips lifted just a bit, giving a hint of his pleasure at seeing her as she walked down the aisle. She smiled and gave her mother a tiny wave just before she arrived at the front of the chapel. Her mother smiled broadly in response.

She finished the last few steps and looked at Robin as he joined her and her father in front of the chaplain. Her heart turned over like a whirling tumbleweed. "Dearly beloved," she heard the minister say, but her awareness of Robin squeezed everything else from her mind. She was only aware of him, his height, his strength, his incredible magnetism. Was she really going to be his wife?

"Her mother and I," her father said in reply to something the chaplain had asked. Regina blinked as her father kissed her cheek and joined her hand with Robin's.

His hand felt strong wrapped around hers. Today, more than ever, she needed that strength. She wondered if he suffered from doubts. Surely, he did. This had been as much a surprise to him as it had been to her.

Seconds passed, and Robin turned her toward him. She stared into his handsome face and wanted to know his heart. She wanted to be in his heart. His eyes burned into hers. In his blue gaze, she saw encouragement, support, strength and…possibilities. Oh, how she wanted those possibilities to come true for both of them.

"Do you, Robin, take Regina to be your wife? To have and to hold…"

"I do," Robin said, and she felt the click of a lock. She knew he was tying himself to her and her to him. Heaven help them both.

The reception was held in an exquisite private ballroom with marble floors, gold mirrors and crystal chandeliers. Her parents had spared no expense. The menu was sumptuous, and the room dripped with white roses on every available surface from the tables to the piano. She thanked another couple for coming and felt her cheeks ache from smiling. All the tension of the previous ten days was catching up to her and more than anything, she craved a quiet corner. But there was still the first dance and the cake to cut.

Robin dipped his mouth to her ear. "How are you doing?"

She smiled at his timing. It was as if he'd known her energy was starting to flag. "How much longer do we have to stay?" she whispered.

He chuckled. "As far as I'm concerned, we can leave now."

Severely tempted, she shook her head. "We need to do some of the traditional things for the sake of—" She shrugged. "Of whoever cares. We should dance."

"That I don't mind," he said and led her to the dance floor. He spoke with the band for a second and then took her in his arms. The strains of the song that had been playing that night in Paris began, the tune and words made her smile.

 _I found a love for me_ _  
_ _Darling just dive right in_ _  
_ _And follow my lead_ _  
_ _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_ _  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _  
_ _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_ _  
_ _I will not give you up this time_ _  
_ _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_ _  
_ _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ _  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _  
_ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ _  
_ _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Her heart twisting at the romantic selection. "Nice choice."

"I thought so." He spun her around and she laughed. "That's the first real smile I've seen on your face today."

She nodded and closed her eyes, so she could seal this moment in her mind. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze, full of hope and wishes. She wondered if he could see them written on her face. She wondered if he felt the same way.

The first dance of their married life together and Regina whirled from Robin's arms to her father's to partner after partner. Twice with Robin's father. The wedding planner finally rescued her, pulling her aside for the cake-cutting.

"It's that time," the woman said in a cheerful voice. "Now if we could just find your groom."

Regina looked around the room, unable to find Robin. "I don't see—" She double tracked over a corner where a dark-haired woman and Robin appeared to be engaged in an intense conversation. The woman lifted her hand to his cheek and Regina felt as she'd been stabbed. She looked away. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. I would love a sip of water, please," she said.

"Let me get that for you," the woman said. "Can't have our bride getting parched."

Regina bit her lip, wondering who the woman was. She looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place her. A guest approached her, and she plastered on a smile.

Minutes later, the wedding planner returned with Robin, who wore an inscrutable expression. She felt him studying her face but couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"I think we need to call it a night," Robin said to the wedding planner. "Regina is tired."

The wedding planner pressed the bottle of water into her hand. "Just a little longer, I promise. Cut the cake and ten minutes of pleasantries, then out the door."

"Five minutes," Robin said in a firm voice. "My wife is tired."

The wedding planner raised her eyebrows in surprise but nodded. "This way, then."

Robin led Regina to the table and she still couldn't look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"I could ask you the same," she said and accepted the knife. Robin placed his hand over hers and they cut the first piece. Cameras flashed.

Robin lifted a bite to her lips and Regina wondered if she would be able to swallow even that small bite. She took it into her mouth and forced it down her dry throat then offered his bite to him.

He surprised her, capturing her hand and kissing it after he swallowed his bite. The wedding guests roared in approval. Regina was filled with confusion. A champagne glass was placed in her hand and she looped her hand through Robin's. Forced to look at him, she saw the possessiveness in his gaze and felt her stomach drop to her knees. What had she let herself in for?

Robin took her glass and his, placed them on the table then pulled her into his arms. She stiffened. "It's almost over," he promised and covered her mouth with his, surprising her again with his passion. When he pulled away, she was trembling.

Robin lifted his hand to the applauding crowd. "Thank you for coming. Please enjoy the rest of the party. Good night," he said, and guests tossed rose petals as he led her out of the room.

Robin had arranged for them to stay in the hotel's penthouse suite for the night. He guided her to the private elevator. As soon as the doors whooshed closed, he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

She leaned her head back against the cool steel wall and closed her eyes. She didn't know whether to cry or scream.

"Regina, why are you upset?"

She sucked in an indignant breath and met his gaze. "Why in the world would I be upset when you are in the corner with a beautiful woman at our wedding reception?"

Realization crossed his face and he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "You weren't supposed to see that."

She blinked. "That makes everything better." The elevator doors opened, and she stalked toward the doors decorated in ivy and roses.

"Dammit, wait a minute," he said, catching her arm. "I meant I didn't want you upset. That was Marian. She crashed the reception. I was trying to avoid a big scene by having security remove her from the room."

Regina met his gaze. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

She took an extra breath. "Do you always have this kind of problem when you break up with a woman?"

"Never like this. I'm starting to see the reason for restraining orders," he said, his gaze troubled.

"Should we do something about this? About her?" Regina asked.

Robin looked at her for a long moment and lifted his hand to her cheek. "You just gave me an amazing gift."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You said we. Should we do something? Even though you're miffed," he said, rubbing his finger over her mouth as if it were a lush flower.

Regina felt some of the fight drain out of her. "Just imagine if the tables were turned," she said. "If you'd seen me in the corner with another man at our wedding reception."

"That's easy," Robin said. "I would have made a scene and given him a bloody nose. You handled it with much more class." He glanced at the door. "Why are we standing outside?"

With no warning, he picked her up and carried her to the door, pushed it open and brought her inside where the room was lit with oodles of candles and dozens of white roses. "What are you—"

"The threshold tradition," he said. "It's supposed to bring good luck. Everyone can use good luck."

He looked down at her and took her mouth with his in a searing, possessive kiss that left her breathless. "What was that for?"

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you all night," he said, sinking onto a white leather sofa and holding her on his lap.

"You've already kissed me several times today."

"Not like I wanted," he said. "Not enough." He rubbed his lip over hers from side to side in delicious, sensual movements. "You feel so good," he said, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip. "Taste so good."

"It's the cake," she said. "I taste like wedding cake."

He gave a dirty chuckle. "Trust me. It's not the cake," he said and took her mouth in another kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and tugged off her shoes. "Bet you're ready to get rid of these."

She nodded, and it began to sink in that she had gotten married. She was now his wife. The notion made her chest tighten with a strange mixture of emotion.

"And your dress," he said with a devil's look in his eyes. "Bet you're ready to get rid of that, too."

She couldn't keep a smile of amusement from her face. "Good luck. This dress has fifty buttons."

He shot her a look of disbelief then glanced at her book. "What idiot thought of that?"

"A very famous designer."

"Who is clearly a man-hater," he said and lifted his hand to the buttons. "Good thing I've got staying power."

She lifted her hand to his shoulder and met his gaze. "Do you?" she asked. "Do you really have staying power?"

He paused, clearly hearing her serious tone. "Yes, I do."

Regina bit her lip, but felt a resolve strengthen inside her. "I don't want to be married to you if you're going to have other women."

His face turned dead serious as he looked into her eyes. "There will be no other women for me, no other men for you," he said in a low, rough voice.

His latter comment caught her off guard. She would never consider being with another man. Now that she'd been with him, now that she'd been his wife, how could she think of anyone but Robin?

"Do you understand?" he asked, lacing his long fingers with hers.

She nodded. "Of course."

"I take my wedding vows seriously, Regina. I'm committed to you," he said.

She nodded, but her mind was still full of questions. The biggest was would he ever love her?

"I'm your husband," he said, his hands moving over her buttons, releasing them with a speed that surprised her. "Soon enough, there won't be an inch of you that doesn't know that you are my wife."

They spent the night making love until Regina was too exhausted to continue. She fell asleep in Robin's strong arms and awakened to his kisses. He made love to her again and they shared a delicious meal before it was time to leave for Robin's apartment.

Robin's job made it impossible to leave his work for a honeymoon. He swept her off her feet and carried her inside his apartment. "Welcome home, Mrs. Locksley," he said and allowed her to slide down his body until her feet touched the floor. "The movers will bring anything you want from your parents' place. Just give instructions to the housekeeper and she'll handle everything. I want you to feel comfortable here, so feel free to convert one of the other bedrooms into an office if you like. I'll leave a charge card for you in the morning. Something's up with the board of directors, so I'll need to go in early."

Her heart twisted at the notion of him leaving, which was silly. Having his undivided attention for the last twenty-four hours had knocked her equilibrium completely off-kilter.

He studied her face as if he could read her mind. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Of course," she said, refusing to give into her weakness for him. Robin would need a strong woman for his wife, so she needed to buck up and pull herself together. "I have plenty to do to get settled here and make-up work for my class. We can have dinner tomorrow night on the upper terrace."

"Sounds good," he said. "But it may need to be late. I only got half the story from Max at the reception, but it's sounding like we may be in for a major reorganization. I'll send in the housekeeper to unpack for you while I check my messages and give you a chance to relax."

Two hours later she sat propped up in bed, staring at her laptop screen. Feeling a shadow cross over her, she glanced up to see her husband leaning over her wearing a towel looped around his waist and, she suspected nothing else.

His blue eyes full of seduction, he shot a quick glance at the laptop. "Anything you need to save?" he asked.

She nodded tearing her gaze from the sight of his amazing body. She wondered if the time would ever come when he didn't take her breath away. She marked the Web site for future research, saved her notes and turned off her laptop. He immediately took the laptop from her and set it on the dresser. Dropping his towel seconds before he turned off the bedside lamp, he climbed into bed, covering her body with his. Regina shivered in anticipation.

"You're not cold, are you?" he asked, sliding his warm hands under her pajama tank top.

"No."

"Good, because you're wearing entirely too many clothes," he said and pulled her top over her head. His hard chest rubbed deliciously against hers, causing a riot in all her most sensitive places. He took her mouth in a hot kiss and pushed her shorts and panties down her legs.

He immediately found her sweet spot with his talented fingers. After a few strokes, he had her panting. "Open up, sweetheart," he told her and as she slid her thighs apart, he thrust inside her, claiming her again, all the way to her core.

Robin left before she woke the next morning. Their days fell into a pattern where Robin left early, arrived home late, worked a couple hours after dinner, made love to Regina and fell asleep. An uneasiness inside her began to grow. Was this going to be their future? A distracted dinner followed by late-night sex? It almost seemed as if they talked less now than they had before they'd married.

She wanted to get through to Robin. She wanted him to see her. She wanted him to, heaven help her, love her. Regina racked her brain for ways to get to him. She tried to meet him for lunch during the day. She invited him to play golf. He was always apologetic, but always too busy. One evening when Robin was working late again, and Regina was trying her best not to sulk, the phone rang and when she answered it, she knew she'd found a way to get Robin's attention.

"Thursday night's not good for me," Robin said absently to Regina as he made a mental note to himself about the resort in West Virginia. "I'm working late."

"Not on Thursday night. Change your plans," she said in an airy, but confident voice as she sipped her wine during their late dinner.

Surprised that she would disagree with him, he shook his head. "I can't change them. I have a late meeting with marketing then I have a conference call with three contractors in West Virginia."

"Reschedule," she said, surprising him again with her insistence.

"Sweetheart, you don't understand—"

"No," she corrected. "You don't understand. I need you to be available on Thursday night. I need you to go somewhere with me."

"Regina, be reasonable."

"I am. Do you know how many evenings you've spent with me since we got married?"

"I told you this month was going to be tough. I have an unusually heavy workload partly due to the construction project in West Virginia. Maybe we could schedule something for Sunday night."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No. It has to be Thursday."

"Tell me what it is," he said.

She took a deep breath. "A surprise."

She was such a tenderhearted woman, he thought. Lord he was lucky he hadn't married one of those sharp, brittle women he'd dated during the last several years. "That's sweet," he said. "But I really can't cancel—"

"You have to," she said. "Or I—I'll have to do something desperate."

Robin blinked at her. "What the hell—"

She rose from the table, her meal nearly untouched. "I mean it. I've made plans. I need your presence on Thursday night, and as your wife, I shouldn't have to—"

Her voice broke and she bit her lip. "Beg."

Swearing under his breath, Robin stood and reached for her. "You're feeling neglected. Dammit. I can't change my schedule."

She pulled back and lifted her hands. "Don't try to charm me. Don't use seduction. Do you realize I've seen you for an average of sixty waking minutes each day since we got married? I'm just asking for one night," she said, her voice breaking again. Clearly appalled at herself, she spun around and ran from the dining room to the terrace, whisking the door closed behind her.

Robin swore under his breath and rubbed a hand over his face. The downside of marrying a woman with heart was dealing with her sensitivities. Robin's primary focus was his career. His role at Locksley Enterprises was his destiny. Everything else came second. Relationships, his needs, his desires. Everything. Now that he was forging ahead on his individual resort project, more was demanded from him than ever. As his wife, she would need to grow accustomed to his schedule. His first mistress was his work. This once, however, he would bend, but he would make it clear that in the future, she should never make plans that required his presence without consulting him first.

Thursday night arrived and Robin's chauffeur drove Robin and Regina to the address she'd given him. Regina was scared spit-less. Her palms were clammy, her heart raced. Her only saving grace was that Robin was distracted by a call he'd received on his cell phone. For once, she was thankful for the interruption.

The more she thought about it, the more she feared this may not have been such a good idea after all. Robin might not appreciate his new wife interfering. By the end of the evening, he could very well be furious with her.

Her stomach twisted into another knot and she tried to rein in her fear. Her instincts had screamed that this was the right thing for her to do. She prayed she was right. Thomas pulled in front of the entrance to the lecture hall and he opened the door for Robin and Regina to exit the Bentley. Robin wrapped up his call and curiously glanced at the building. "Thanks, Thomas," Robin said then turned to Regina as he escorted her inside. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about now?"

"No," she said, forcing a smile to her face as they approached an auditorium.

"You'll know soon enough."

Robin gave a long-suffering sigh. "Do we have assigned seats?"

"Yes," she said, her stomach twisting and turning. "Near the front."

They took their seats and Regina held her breath.

"You're really not going to tell me," Robin murmured in her ear.

"I'm really not," she said and prayed this would all turn out right. Finally, the lights dimmed and a gray-haired man mounted the platform. "Ladies and gentleman, as director of bio-genetic studies for the University of New York, it is my honor and pleasure to introduce this evening's speaker, Dr. Richard Locksley…"

Regina slid a sideways glance at Robin as his brother's name was announced. His eyes rounded in surprise and his gaze was fixed on the podium as a man with dark hair and glasses climbed the platform.

"Richard," he whispered, leaning toward her. "How the hell did you know he was coming to town?"

"He called and said he wanted to see you," she said, trying unsuccessfully to read her husband.

"You couldn't just tell me," he said.

"I didn't know how you would respond. It was too important to risk you saying no."

His jaw tightened. "That's why you said you would do something desperate."

She swallowed over the knot in her throat. "Yes. Are you angry?"

"I'm surprised," he said and focused on his brother.

Regina suffered in limbo as Robin's brother discussed the importance of genetic studies and the advancements that had been made. She stole glances at Robin throughout the lecture, trying to read him, but his expression was inscrutable.

She hoped she'd made the right decision. That time Robin had opened up to her, she'd glimpsed a longing for his family. She prayed this would be a turning point, and that Robin could reconnect with his brothers.

Robin's brother finished his speech and the crowd applauded. Robin turned to Regina. "You want to tell me the rest of the plan now?"

"There's a bar next door. You and your brother can go there and have a beer together," she said, feeling a spark of hope.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I'll go home."

Robin shook his head. "I want my brother to meet my wife," he said, standing and extending his hand to her.

Her heart dipped at his words and the emotions she read in his eyes. Maybe, she felt herself begin to hope more and more, maybe Robin could grow to love her after all.

One week later, Robin and Regina attended a charity gala held. Although Robin still worked late, he'd begun to call her during the day, and if she wasn't mistaken, she was seeing a new light in his eyes when he looked at her. As for her own feelings, she felt as if she was glowing from the inside out. Her heart was traveling in uncharted waters with him. She'd never felt so strongly about a man, but now she had reason to hope their marriage would work.

Unable to keep a smile from her face, she glanced around the room and saw her father wave. She and Robin visited him at the bar. Regina kissed her father on the cheek. "Hi, Daddy. How's business? Ready to hire me?"

Her father choked on his whiskey, pounding his chest. He scowled at her.

"You shouldn't frighten an old man like that when he's got half a glass of whiskey in his throat."

"I'm not that scary," she said.

"No, but you don't need a job," he told her giving her a quick squeeze. "You have a husband to take care of you now."

Getting married hadn't changed Robin's desire to prove herself professionally, but she could see that it would be futile to argue with her father. "Where's Mom?" she asked, looking around the beautiful room.

"She's over there talking to one of our neighbors. I have to tell you, Regina. Your wedding did wonders for her. She's getting out more, taking some kind of exercise class. Plating or something."

"Pilates," Regina said, trading a smile of amusement with Robin.

"She's trying to get me to go with her," he said, clearly appalled.

"You should try it," she said. "It would be good for you."

He shook his head. "I'll stick to golf. Go give her a kiss. She'll be glad to see you."

Spotting her mother in a cluster of women, Regina walked toward her. Her mother glanced up and smiled, breaking slightly away from the other women. "Hi, darling. I told your father I was looking forward to seeing you tonight."

"Thanks." Regina kissed her mother on her cheek. "It's good to see you, too. You look wonderful."

"You look wonderful, too," her mother said. "Something about seeing you get married made an impact on me. Life does go on, doesn't it?" she asked, with a hint of her former fragility in her eyes.

After speaking for several minutes, Cora laughed and told Regina. "I should let you get back to your handsome, new husband."

Regina looked over her shoulder at Robin and felt her heart skip over itself. Longing, deep and powerful, twisted through her. As every day passed, she found herself wanting his love more and more. "I'm sure I'll see you again later," she said and kissed her mother once more.

She walked toward her father and Robin. With their backs facing her, she decided to surprise them. As she crept closer, she heard her father talking. "I told you I would reward the man who could get my daughter happily down the aisle. It may have taken some extra pushing, but you succeeded. Her mother and I are very pleased."

Regina frowned at her father's words. Reward? Happily down the aisle? Had her father actually offered Robin a reward to marry her? Her stomach twisted with nausea. She stared at the two men in disbelief. It couldn't be true, she thought. It couldn't be.

"She's more adventurous than I originally thought," Robin said. "When you first talked about matchmaking, I thought she would need a much milder, more conservative man than me. After spending some time with her, I wasn't sure any of my friends could keep her busy enough to stay out of trouble."

Regina gasped, unable to keep the shocked sound from escaping her throat. Robin must have heard her because he immediately turned around. His gaze met hers and she instantly knew she'd caught him at his game. The terrible secret was out. He'd never really wanted her as his wife. He'd obviously just wanted something from her father, although she couldn't imagine what Robin could need because her so-called husband was plenty wealthy.

"Regina, don't misunderstand," Robin began.

"I don't think I do," she said, torn between humiliation and devastating pain. She felt like such a fool, and she'd hoped he would eventually love her. He had no intention of loving her. She was just a game piece he'd used to win something obviously more important to him. He moved toward her, and she shook her head, backing away.

"You didn't want to marry me because of any feelings for me," she said, her throat nearly closing shut from the pain.

"Baby, don't overreact," her father said.

She shot him a quelling glance. "And you made it all happen. I was so stupid," she said, hating that her voice broke. "So stupid. I actually thought you wanted me," she said to Robin. A horrible pressure at the back of her eyelids formed, making her feel as if she would burst into tears any second. She refused to give into it.

"I feel like such an idiot. And here I was trying my best to be a good wife when it was all a sham." Her voice broke again. "I want a divorce," she said and fled the room.

The hurt Robin saw in Regina's eyes stabbed him like a dagger. He turned to Henry Mills. "I need to go talk to my wife," Robin told him.

Henry lifted his eyebrows. "By all means, do."

Robin immediately clicked into crisis mode and left the ballroom. He ruthlessly pushed back his emotions, putting a plan together and executing it at the same time. Dammit, he wished Regina hadn't heard that conversation. Lengthening his stride, he headed for the front door, suspecting she would try to get the car or grab a cab. He took the stairs instead of the elevator and rounded two corners before he arrived at the resort entrance. Regina was stepping into a cab.

He quickly jogged toward the cab and grabbed the door as she began to close it.

Regina stared up at him. "What are you doing? Go away. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." She let out a squeak when he wouldn't let her close the door. "What are you doing!" she shrieked.

"I'm getting in this cab with my wife," he said and slid into the back seat, pushing her over and pulling the door closed behind him.

Regina immediately darted for the other side of the cab and reached for the door handle. Robin reached across her to hold down the lock. "Drive," he said to the cabdriver.

"Where?" the driver asked with a wary expression on his face.

"Let me go!" Regina yelled.

"Around," Robin said, absorbing the ineffective blows from Regina's pelting hands.

The driver glanced at him doubtfully from the rearview mirror. "I'm not sure I should—"

"I'm her husband," Robin said, lifting his head when Regina aimed her hand at his face. "Please note. She's hitting me, not the other way around."

"He's a jackass." Regina said.

The cabdriver nodded. "Oh, okay," he said and moved the car forward.

"Damn you," Regina said. "I have nothing to say to you. The only reason you married me was to get something from my father. I have nothing but disgust for you."

"I didn't marry you just because of your father," he said, determined to remain calm.

"But that was part of the reason."

He shook his head. "As you know, there were several factors. The video of us pushed things along," he said.

"If they were ever on the internet." Regina murmured.

"They were. I was trying to protect you from embarrassment," he said.

"Protection," she echoed vehemently. "Who are you protecting? Yourself or me?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "As I said, I can show you—"

"The dealmaker for our marriage was my father," she told him, her eyes full of hostility.

"You're upset. You're not thinking clearly," he told her. "There's no way I would have married you if there wasn't something between us, something strong," he said.

"But not love," she said bluntly. "And don't tell me I'm not thinking clearly. This is the first clear thought I've had since I met you. So tell me, did it all work out well for you? Was the deal you made with my father really worth being tied to me? After all, you could have easily been through a dozen women since you met me."

He took her wrist in his hand. "Our marriage wasn't about your father. Have you forgotten that I asked you to move in with me when we got back from Paris?"

"You'd already negotiated some kind of deal with my father," she said and looked away, shaking her hand. "I should have known. It was just so easy and you were so attentive. It couldn't have been real."

"It was real," he told her. "Everything you and I did was real. It was between you and me."

"You never took a second look at me until you made your deal with my father," she said, her gaze damning him with the disillusionment he saw there.

"The truth is your father told me you needed a husband and he flat out told me he knew I wasn't the right man for you," he told her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"He asked me if I knew anyone who would be a good match for you. In the beginning, when I first tried to get you to meet with me, it was so I could find out your likes and dislikes and introduce you to some men who might work for you."

Her jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."

He shook his head. "Trouble was the more I got to know you, the more men I eliminated from the list. I decided I was the right one for you."

She stared at him for a long moment as if she were trying to digest his explanation. She shook her head. "That's ridiculous. I don't believe it."

"Fine. Ask your father," he said.

"As if he would tell the truth," she said. "He would agree with anything you say."

"Your father would agree to anything?" he said more than asked.

She met his gaze for a long moment then looked away. "This is still ridiculous. And I'm still getting a divorce. I won't stay in this sham of a marriage."

Despite the fact that Robin was known as a master persuader, a master negotiator, he was rock-solid on some issues. Marriage was one of them. "I don't want us to divorce, if you want to see a counselor, fine," he said quietly.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's perfectly reasonable that I wouldn't want to stay in a marriage based on lies."

He gave a harsh laugh. "Every couple who gets married is lying to each other. Some women lie about liking sports. Some men lie about liking her family. Marriage is often based on a pack of lies. The deception may be made with good intentions, but it's still deception."

She shook her head, looking at him as if she didn't know him at all. "You're so full of cynicism. No wonder you don't believe in love." She glanced away. "How stupid of me to hope that you and I—" She broke off and stared out the window. "I still want a divorce."

"Regina, we can make this work." Robin said.

"The vows we said have nothing to do with love, past, present or future. You don't even really believe in love. Why be miserable?"

"Misery isn't necessary. Just because you're facing reality instead of relying on romantic wishful thinking doesn't mean we can't be happy. We can work this out," he said.

She made a face. "You make it sound like a business negotiation."

"Ask you father. Ask your friend. Ask anyone who's been married. Marriage is one negotiation after another."

"And the reason you married me is because you thought you could win them all because I was so easy," she said, full of resentment. "I need to be away from you. I need some space." She turned to the cabdriver. "Drop me off at the Four Seasons, please."

"No. Take us here instead," he said and gave the address for his house on the outskirts of town. He wanted privacy.

"I'm not staying with you," Regina said. "I can't. And you can't make me. I can't bear to be with you one more night."

The change from her adoring, loving attitude cut him to the quick, but he didn't give into it. "There are plenty of bedrooms in my home. Choose one. We can discuss this in the morning."

As soon as Robin opened the door to his home, Regina flew past him hardly noticing the beautiful decor. She was so upset she barely took in the sight of lush, intricately designed carpets, antique wooden furniture and the sparkle of crystal and mirrors.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked from behind her.

She quivered at the intimate sound of his voice and despised herself for her reaction to him. She refused to look at him. "While I'm tempted to ask for the biggest bottle of wine you have, I'll just take water," she said. "Can you please point me in the direction of your kitchen?"

"It's down the hall to the left, but all the bedrooms have small refrigerators and bottled water," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you. Now, if you could point me in the direction of the master bedroom?"

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Upstairs, far left."

She nodded. "I'll be sleeping at the other end of the house. Good night," she said and felt his gaze taking in her every step. Taking a sharp right at the top of the stairs, she walked all the way to the end and opened the door to a guest room decorated in shades of restful green.

She might have appreciated it more if she weren't so upset. After some searching, she found the mini-fridge discreetly hidden in a cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of water and took several swallows as she paced the carpet.

Regina rubbed her forehead. How had she gotten herself into this situation? Her father had deceived her. Robin had deceived her. A bitter taste filled her mouth. Perhaps she had even deceived herself. Sure, in the beginning, she had kept her guard up around Robin. She'd continually reminded herself that he was a player and she would never hold his interest. The more time she'd spent with him, though, the more she'd wanted to believe he was sincere.

What a fool.

She felt so betrayed. She would do anything to escape to somewhere far, far away from both Robin and her father. Europe, she fantasized, or Australia. Not likely. Regina frowned. Both Robin and her father would have their goons watching her every move.

Stripping off her clothes, she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Regina got dressed and headed downstairs. She found Robin at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in his hand, a strained look on his face. "I still want a divorce."

"Why?" Robin asked.

She knew she'd always had feelings for him. That was all. She shook her head. "I have no idea what your true feelings, if any, are for me."

"I can show you," he offered as he stood up and looked into her eyes.

She turned her head away and his mouth seared her cheek. Her heart was hammering a mile a minute. "I want more than a man who's interested in me for the money my father can find for him. I want more than sex."

She grabbed a bite to eat, knowing Robin was watching her the whole time, neither of them saying anything else. When she was done, she went upstairs and looked about putting her life back in order after it had been blown apart.

The next day, Regina rose early despite her lack of sleep, she showered and got dressed. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see Robin seated at the table talking on the phone.

As soon as he caught sight of her, he cut off the conversation. "Please have a seat," he said, standing and pulling out a chair for her.

Regina felt a ripple of uneasiness. Although she glimpsed slight shadows beneath his eyes, Robin seemed almost too controlled, too calm. She took the seat he offered. "Okay."

He took a deep breath. "I'll give you the divorce you want."

Shock hit her like a cannonball. Surely she hadn't heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'll give you a divorce," he said in that too calm voice.

Shock hit her again, followed by confusion. "I don't understand."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, one sign that he wasn't as calm as he seemed. "I don't expect you to understand. That's why I'm giving you the divorce. Marian," he began.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Regina could hardly forget the woman since the other woman had shown up during her trip to Paris and the wedding reception.

"We were briefly involved, which was a terrible mistake on my part," he said in a cold, crisp voice. "I can't allow you to suffer as a result of my mistake."

Regina shook her head, still confused. "I don't understand. Would you please sit down? This is a strange enough conversation without my having to crane to look up at you."

Robin reluctantly sat. "Marian is threatening to go to the press with the lie that she was seeing me when you and I first started dating. She also claims that she's pregnant with my child."

Regina's heart stopped. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "She's pregnant with your child?" Why did her heart hurt?

He shook his head. "No, she isn't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I always wore protection and we were only together twice," he said.

"But condoms don't provide perfect protection," Regina said more to herself than to Robin, her mind spinning with the news. She felt a deep twist of resentment and jealousy at the thought of Marian or any other woman having Robin's child.

"The woman is a pathological liar," Robin said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's not pregnant at all."

Regina stared at him. "Really?"

"Really," he said and finally swore. "She showed up uninvited at our wedding reception, for God's sake."

"Were you still seeing her when you and I—"

"Absolutely not," he said and took her hand in his. "I swear it. I broke up with her before you and I got involved. Once there was you, there was no one else."

Regina felt a shiver run down her body at the naked honesty in Robin's eyes. Her emotions running all over the place, she looked at him helplessly. "If she's lying, then why do you want to divorce me?"

"I can't put you through this kind of scandal. I refuse to do it. You don't deserve it. The only way I can protect you is to divorce you." He drew in a slow breath. "I'll take care of it quickly and quietly. I have to leave town on business for the next few days. While I'm gone you can choose where you'd like to move. I think it's best that you leave New York, at least for a while, so you won't have to answer questions." He paused. "I'm sorry. Divorcing you is that last thing I want to do, but it's the only choice. Marian is promising a long, drawn-out fight, and I know you would never escape the whispers. Marian was my mistake, not yours. You deserve the fresh start that I can't give you."

Fifteen minutes later, she watched him walk out of the condo. Regina felt as if she'd been sucked into a killer tornado and spit out in pieces. She should be happy, shouldn't she? This was what she'd wanted, no, demanded of Robin. Now she could be free to pursue her own life, her own dreams. Freedom was what she'd been craving for years.

Why did she feel like crying? Why did she feel as if someone important to her had died? Biting her lip, Regina walked to her new bedroom and felt tears stinging her eyes. She blinked furiously to make them stop, but they streamed down her face.

Sinking onto the bed, she tried to come to terms with what Robin had told her and his solution.

She pulled a suitcase from the closet and began to fill it with clothes. Heaven help her, she was confused. She'd spent most of her life doing what everyone else had told her to do. During the last month, she'd been tricked into marrying the man of her dreams. Now she was getting a divorce. She hadn't wanted to get married. She didn't want a divorce. The thought took her by surprise. She opened another drawer and dumped the clothes into the suitcase then stopped. A question echoed in her mind, throughout her body. What did she really want?

Could she forgive Robin? Did he deserve it?

Four days later, Robin returned from his business trip. Riding the elevator to the penthouse, he dreaded walking into his home. He'd been tempted to stay at the resort downtown. Even though Regina had been furious with him during the last week they'd been together, he'd still looked forward to her presence.

He despised the fact that his life had become tabloid fodder. He despised the fact that he'd been forced to cut Regina out of his life for her protection. He felt gutted, empty. He'd always been so sure a woman couldn't get to his soul. Until Regina.

He opened the door to the condo and gritted his teeth. He had never known he could be this miserable. Closing the door behind him, he dropped his suitcase in the foyer and walked into the den.

He looked around, noticing, however, that the sliding door to the deck was slightly ajar. He stood very still. Was that music playing? Confusion and anticipation coursed through him. He stepped outside and heard the music coming from the upper deck. He couldn't imagine why she would still be here. He'd made it perfectly clear to Regina that he would give her a divorce. He hadn't softened the scandal he was facing.

Climbing the stairs to the upper terrace, he didn't know what to expect. It certainly wasn't finding Regina reclined on a chaise lounge wearing a silky gown. She glanced up to meet his gaze and smiled. A knot of longing formed in his throat. He wondered if he was dreaming.

"Welcome home," she said and sat up in the chair. "I poured a glass of Scotch for you. It's on the bar if you want it."

He did. Lifting the small glass from the bar, he took a long sip, feeling the burn all the way down. He met her gaze again. "I thought you would be gone."

"I almost was," she said, rising to her feet. "I packed up everything. But the whole time I couldn't stop asking myself what I really wanted." She moved toward him.

His heart pounded hard and deep. "And what was your answer?"

"I want to be the woman of your dreams," she said. "I want to be the woman you choose above all the other women. I want to be the woman you love even though you never thought you would fall in love."

He narrowed his eyes, steeling himself against the temptation to take her in his arms. "Love won't fix the mess with Marian."

Her eyes flashed with sadness then she lifted her chin in determination. "Do you love me?"

Stunned by her boldness, he stared at her for a full moment before responding. "It doesn't matter. I won't put you through this scandal."

She pressed her lips together. "Afraid I can't take it, right?"

"I didn't say that," he said.

"You may as well. Are you going to underestimate me like everyone else has?"

Surprised again, Robin felt as if she were taking him on a ride with hairpin turns and gut-wrenching drops. "I don't underestimate you. I know you're an amazing woman. Adventurous, kind, sexy."

She made a moue of her lips. "Sounds like you might like me a little bit."

"A little bit," he echoed and swore. He took another swallow of his drink. He didn't know how it had happened, but he was tied up in knots over her.

"I wouldn't have thought you were the quitting kind," she said. "Not if it was something you really wanted."

"I'm not," he said.

"Then you must not want me very much," she said.

His breath left his body. "Dammit," he said reaching for her. "I want you too much. I can't stand to see you hurt by all this. I finally find a woman who makes me feel like a human being, who makes me feel alive inside and I have to give her up. Dammit, it's killing me, Regina. Don't make it any harder."

Regina blinked, dropping her jaw and working it for a few seconds. She shook her head. "I'm going to make it very hard. I love you and I'm tired of being told what I should want and what I should do. You and I got married and I can stomp my foot and scream and rail at you because of the deal you made with my father, but the truth is I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to." She took a deep breath. "And I don't think anyone, including my father, could have forced you to marry me. So, Mr. Locksley, consider yourself stuck with me."

Robin stared at her in amazement, not quite able to believe her. "Are you sure? This is going to get messy."

"Life is messy," she said. "I want to spend mine with you."

In that moment she made all Robin's dreams come true at once. He pulled her against him. "I love you more than I can tell you. You really are the woman of my dreams."

He took her mouth in a soul-searing kiss that went on and on. He felt dampness against his cheeks and realized she was crying. Pulling back, he searched her face. "Regina?"

"I was so afraid," she said. "So afraid that maybe I was wrong, that maybe you didn't love me."

"Oh, love," he said, pulling her against him. "I guess I'll just have to spend the rest of my life telling you and showing you how very much I love you."

She took a trembling breath. "Starting now?"

He swung her into his arms and headed down the steps. "Starting now."

Robin strode into the kitchen and pulled Regina into his arms. If she didn't know better, she would say he was even more gorgeous than the first day she'd seen him. "How was your day?" he asked. "Tell me you're finished with your work," he said before she could answer, and lowered his mouth to hers.

Regina bubbled with laughter, then sank into his kiss and his embrace. He kissed her as if she were the only woman on earth, and she was starting to believe that maybe she was for him. She pulled back and took a couple of quick breaths. "I had one more thing I wanted to do before—"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're done. I have plans for you."

She wondered what was behind the mysterious glint in his blue eyes. "Really?"

"I do, and there'll be no stalling, no excuses due to homework or anything else," he said firmly and paused a half-beat. "What is that amazing smell?"

Regina smiled. "Apple pie. I made it myself. And we have ice cream."

His gaze softened. "You didn't have to do that. You could ask the cook—"

"I know. I wanted to." She glanced over his shoulder. "Time to take it out," she said, and pulled the pie from the oven and set it on a hot pad. "You've been working so hard lately in so many ways," she said, her mind drifting to the problems with Marian. "I thought you deserved a little treat."

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "We may have to take the pie with us. I've arranged for a celebration."

She turned in his arms and searched his face. "Why?"

He gave a deep sigh. "My good news is that Marian submitted to a pregnancy test and she's not pregnant."

Relief washed over Regina. She knew how much Robin had suffered over this. "She can't threaten to sue you anymore."

"Exactly. So I've decided to celebrate by getting your passport stamped some more."

Regina dropped her mouth in amazement. "When?"

"Tonight," he said. "We'll take my personal jet. We can sleep or do other things on the way," he said in a suggestive voice. "We'll take the pie with us, too."

Regina's mind flew in a half-dozen different directions. "But I really do have a paper due and I've got to stay on top of those people in West Virginia or they won't get things done the way they should—"

Robin placed his index finger over her mouth. "This is part one of our honeymoon. We're going back to Paris."

"Really," she echoed.

His lips curved in sexy gotcha smile. "I see it as my personal duty to fill up all the pages in your passport the same way I fill up…"

Her face flaming at his intimate suggestion, she covered his mouth with her hand.

He kissed her fingers. "Not blushing, are you?" he teased.

"Jackass. You're making it hard for me to think straight."

He lowered his mouth to a breath away from hers. "One of my other jobs," he said.

She groaned. "Part one. Why did you say this is part one of our honeymoon?"

"Because numbers are infinite," he said, his face turning solemn. "They go on forever. The same way our love will."

"Pinch me," she said. "I can't believe I'm this lucky. Pinch me."

Robin let his hands slid down from her hips and preceded to pinch her ass. "Is that the best you got?" Regina asked.

Robin shook his head. "Wait until I get you on the plane. I'll do a lot more pleasurable things than pinch you."

Regina sighed as he kissed her. She knew he would deliver on his promise. Loving Robin and being loved by him would be the greatest adventure of her life.

Well, that and the news she had to give him. That their greatest adventure was on its way. The adventure of being parents.


	20. Chapter 20

(Rio de Janeiro)

Regina Mills—soon to be Nolan, once this day was over— marched up the long corridor between the reception hall and the bar, muttering to herself. It was time to take the pictures before the big event, but her groom was MIA. After making a list of possible places he might have gone, jotted neatly on a cocktail napkin, she'd made the rounds and so far? Nada.

Pausing, she jabbed at the green call button of her cell phone and held it to her ear.

In the reception room behind her, the strains of "Can't Feel My Face" faded. It was only that brief absence of music that allowed her to hear the muffled, familiar melody of Graham's ringtone coming from behind a door at the end of the hallway.

Relief flooded her, and she beelined toward the sound. She tugged the door open and—

"David?" Regina stared down at soon to be husband, total shock momentarily preventing her from comprehending the scene before her. The slightly muffled version of The Pink Panther theme song coming from the pants around her husband's ankles kept time with the ring pouring from the receiver of the telephone she still had cupped to her ear.

"Regina! I can explain," David said as he frantically tried to extract himself from the woman he was screwing and yank up his pants at the same time, which was no easy feat given the restrictive confines of the filled-to-bursting storage closet. In his struggle, he knocked a mound of snowy-white linens off the shelf behind him, and they toppled onto his paramour with a thunk, shoving her torso flat into the table she was draped over.

"Shit!" she wailed, floundering until the cloths fell to the floor in a heap.

Regina focused more intently on the woman ass up in front of David. Black curls arranged in an updo, a tasteful navy dress bunched around her bare thighs. Navy chiffon, to be exact. The very same chiffon she'd picked out for her bridesmaid dresses.

Shock gave way to a gut-wrenching sense of betrayal. "Marian?" Her brain thrashed around in search of a stronghold, a port in this most ludicrous of storms, and she uttered the first thing that came to mind. "But you said he had woman-hips."

"Hi, this is David. Leave a message," the oh-so-familiar voice chirped in her ear.

"Hi, David?" she said into the previously forgotten phone. "This is Regina. You're a lying piece of shit asshole." She disconnected and hurled it against the corridor wall, where it connected with a satisfying crunch.

David flinched. "Honey, it's not what it looks like."

Why do people always say that? she wondered dully.

Marian tugged at the hem of her dress and stared at the floor, slump-shouldered and unwilling to meet Regina's gaze.

"What it looks like is that you're having sex with one of my oldest friends in the linen closet of our reception hall. Unless, of course, she's lost something in her vagina and you were gallant enough to try and fish it out for her. With your penis. If that's the case, I suggest using a larger lure."

A whispered "Ouch" over her shoulder clued her in to the fact that the three of them were no longer alone. Her skin prickled like she'd been dipped in rubbing alcohol, but she kept her gaze locked on David.

He winced, his cheeks turning a fiery shade of red. "No need to be rude, Regina." The ensuing silence was so absolute that when he fastened his tuxedo pants, it sounded like a grizzly bear traveling down a zip line.

"Please tell me you're not chastising me over my lack of manners right now. Because if I thought that were true, I just might get one of those stupid shrimp forks your mother insisted we have and jam it into your eye."

He gaped at her as if he'd never seen her before and wasn't all that thrilled with the view. Well, bully for him. She knew the feeling.

"Regina, we were going to tell you. But things got out of hand, and then the merger…" Marian's eyes pleaded with her. For what? Understanding? Forgiveness?

She was fresh out of both.

Tears pricked the backs of her lids, and she stared at two of the people she thought she could count on most. Lifting her trembling hand, she tore off her engagement rings, then set the now meaningless symbols of commitment carefully on the table.

"That's it?" an outraged voice bellowed from over her shoulder. "You're going to let them off that easy? Oh, no way. Not on my watch." Her maid of honor and sister from another mister, Tink, pushed past her and peered in. Her eyes were a bit bleary as she treated the couple in the closet to a death stare. "I should kick your prissy little ass."

She was probably talking to Marian, but it was a fitting threat for both of them, and that made the whole thing even more awful. David wouldn't have even considered bending Regina over a table, never mind one in the linen closet of a public place, but there he'd been, doing exactly that with her friend. On their wedding day.

"Tink, stay out of it," a low male voice murmured.

Regina closed her eyes and bit back a groan. Of all the people to have witnessed her shame, Robin Locksley would've been her last choice. Tink's brother had been away for the past two months on a business trip overseas, and he'd just returned to Rhode Island two days ago. Regina had been so sure he would still be at home recovering, she'd never expected him to come to the wedding.

Growing up, he had been a never-ending source of torment for Regina, either unaware or unimpressed with the fact that she'd harbored a serious crush on him since grade school. In spite of his ribbing and her efforts to act like she couldn't care less, over the years they'd forged an uneasy alliance for Tink's sake. She hated him seeing her at her lowest point. Especially after he'd warned her about David the year before.

His muttered, "Watch yourself, squirt. He's spineless, and spineless people don't care who gets hurt, as long as it's not them," had stuck with her far longer than it should have.

Or maybe not long enough, she thought glumly and took one last look at the train wreck in front of her.

"I'm fine, Tink. Robin's right. I need to go before any of the other guests see this." She met David's miserable gaze. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer. Don't try to contact me. I have nothing to say to you."

She turned to Marian and the ache in her gut increased tenfold. For a brief moment, she wondered if it should be the other way around. Shouldn't his betrayal hurt worse? But before she could catch hold of the thought, it burned away under the heat of white-hot anger at Marian. The third amigo. The other sidekick for the force that was Tink. The person she could call when she just wanted to vent instead of plot to take over the world. If Tink was the meat of their sandwich, Regina and Marian, were the slices of bread.

Not anymore.

Sweet, sweet Marian was now Marian the Betrayer.

"And you?" She cast around for something to say, to lash out, to make her pay, but all she could muster was, "I want my Yoda T-shirt back. Then lose my number."

Marian's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, her pink cheeks going chalk white.

The tears were coming soon. They were building at the back of her throat like an imprisoned scream. She had to get out of there, fast. Tink took her arm and led her across the hall with a hissed, "Bastards," over her shoulder. Robin fell into step on her other side.

"Is this a nightmare? Please tell me this is a nightmare," Regina murmured under her breath.

"This is no nightmare, squirt. This is the luckiest day of your life," Robin said, his tone grim.

"Not the time, bro." Tink popped her brother hard on the shoulder with a balled-up fist.

"It's the truth. That guy wasn't good enough to wipe your shoes. And your friend there is getting exactly what she deserves. A jellyfish of a man for a jellyfish of a woman. She always was weak."

There was an uncharacteristic compliment buried in that statement, and it registered briefly through her shock, but she didn't have a chance to dwell on it. They'd reached the main reception hall filled with her family and friends. The black cloud of dread hanging over her thickened. The wedding was supposed to have paved the way for two of the city's most high-powered law firms to merge into one big family firm. Now that might never happen and, despite the circumstances being out of Regina's control, her mother was going to be furious.

She paused and ran a hand over her hair. "I have to go in there, don't I? To tell them something?" Her voice warbled and she bit her lip.

"Nope. Robin will tell them. I'll drive you to your apartment to change your clothes, and we'll go get smashed!" Tink held up a hand for a high five.

"Not going to happen," Robin cut in. "You're already smashed," he said to his sister before turning to Regina. "And you're in no condition to drive. You're still in shock, and when this hits the fan, it's going to get ugly."

He was right. Tink had been sipping mimosas all morning and had drunk more than her share at cocktail hour. It would be wrong to let her get behind the wheel. Regina had enjoyed a couple herself, but clearly not enough to dull this pain. Robin had hit the nail on the head. She was one false move from shattering into a million pieces.

Run away, her mind screamed. For once, she went with impulse over common sense.

"Tink, go tell David he can let the guests know why I've left. He's a big, fat, stupid liar, so I'm sure he'll come up with a plausible reason. But tell him if he makes it look like it was my fault, he'll regret it. And make sure he tells them to take their gifts home. Oh, and try to manage my mother, okay? I hate to put you in that spot, but she is going to flip out and I can't handle her brand of crazy right now when I haven't even had a chance to have my own."

"No problem. Leave The Empress to me."

Tink's nickname for her mother usually brought a smile to Regina's face, but not today. Today, she winced at the accuracy of the name. Things hadn't gone The Empress' way, and she wasn't going to be happy with her little minions. The question was, would she try to be understanding or would she blame it on Regina—again?

"I owe you huge for this. I just need some time before I can face the fallout." She turned to pin Robin with a frank stare, ready to beg if she needed to. But when she faced him fully for the first time, her heart hitched. His dark hair was tousled, and his chin bore the scruff that was ever-present unless he was prepping for a fight. True to form, he was underdressed in a sports jacket that stretched tight over his wide shoulders and jeans that had seen better days. She'd spent thousands of her waking hours picturing that face, and just as many sleeping hours dreaming of it. A pang of regret for what never was, joined the other riot of emotions from this hellacious day, and when she met his blue eyes, the pity there was more than she could bear. The tears flowed freely and she swallowed the last morsel of her pride. "Can you get me the hell out of here, please?"

…

For a long moment, Robin held her dark gaze and didn't respond, although his instincts were bleating up a storm. This is a baaaaad idea. His instincts were pretty fucking solid most days and had saved him a lot of pain, both in the ring and out. In fact, hadn't he told Regina not to marry this loser? He opened his mouth to remind her of that fact again but snapped it shut a second later when his instincts told him a move like that would earn him a high-heeled kick to the family jewels. "And go where?"

"Anywhere, blockhead," Tink cut in with a roll of her eyes. "She has to get out of here. You two go. I'll deal with everything here."

Regina gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Tink. I'd be lost without you."

"Tell me about it. And don't worry. If loverboy tries to throw you under the bus, I'll make sure everyone hears the truth," she assured Regina, giving her arm a gentle pat.

Robin really didn't want to get involved in this mess. Something had been happening over the past couple years, and he didn't like it. The obligatory annoyance combined with grudging affection that guys typically felt toward the good longtime friends of their sisters had begun to change when it came to Regina. She was no longer a gangly, awkward teen—and he knew it. Luckily, that was right about the time she'd saddled herself with David the dishrag, so it hadn't been an issue. Hell, he'd only come because his sister's latest boy toy had bailed, and she needed a plus one. "Listen, I—"

"Robin. Please. I can't go back in there." Regina's voice had lost the shrill gloss of panic and now sounded resigned. Beat down.

God, he was a sucker. He closed his eyes for a long moment and nodded. "Okay. I've got my bike, though." He cast a dubious eye at her floor-length gown.

"We'll make it work." With the promise of imminent escape, she sounded stronger already. She jammed her arm through his so their elbows were locked and raised her chin. "Tink, I'll call you later once I'm settled."

"You threw your phone," Robin reminded her.

"Indeed I did." Her chin dipped a little before she rebounded like a champ. "Tink, I will e-mail you later if I can't find a phone."

"Cool. Love you, babe. And I promise, in a few months, after we've exacted our revenge, we're going to look back at this and laugh," Tink said.

Robin frowned and his sister shrugged. Between the two of them, they were screwing this up royally. Maybe he'd think of something good to say on the way out.

He led Regina toward the main exit, but she tugged him toward the bar in the deserted lounge area. "One second." She yanked her arm from his. "Excuse me, sir?" she called to the balding bartender washing glasses at an industrial-sized sink in the corner. Balancing precariously on the wooden footrest skirting the bar, she reached over the counter and plucked a bottle of champagne nestled in an ice bin. "Put this on my fiancee's tab, would you? David Nolan the wedding in the Rose Room."

She didn't wait for a response but stalked out the door with the bottle clutched in her hand.

He stared helplessly after her, then looked back to the bartender. "Can you even do that?"

The guy shrugged. "What am I going to do, chase after her? Given the look on her face, I'm going to say that seems like a bad idea."

Robin sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a fifty. "Will that cover it?"

"Yep."

Two seconds later, he exited the building and glanced around. Regina had stopped at his Harley and set down the champagne. She couldn't ride with that gown on. She'd get them both killed. They were going to have to—

He paused mid-step when Regina reached behind her neck. What was she going to do, strip?

"Some help here?" she mumbled, grappling with the hooks down her back.

Some help here? Little Regina Mills wanted his help taking off her wedding dress. The shy teen his sister had forced to drink four wine coolers before she would go skinny-dipping. And even then, she'd made them all close their eyes until she was in up to her neck. This was officially the weirdest fucking day of his life. "I'm not sure exactly what the plan is, but I can tell you right now, it's ill-advised," he said, ignoring the baser part of him that roared to life at the thought of seeing what was under all that dress.

"Damn it," Regina muttered, scrabbling at the catches.

He didn't dare smile. She might not be gangly anymore, but she was still a little awkward, in the way that a woman was when she had no true sense of her worth. But that aside, the outer packaging was right and tight. Easy enough to put it out of his mind when she was engaged to another man. Not so easy now that her relationship had disintegrated and she wanted him to help her disrobe.

"I'll help you if you tell me what we're hoping to accomplish. You can't ride on the back of my bike naked. You realize that, right?"

"I have a full slip under here that comes down to my knees. It's no more revealing than some cocktail dresses I've seen, so don't worry. I won't get us arrested."

The emotionless resignation in her tone made him want to go back into the hall and treat David Nolan to the uppercut that had earned him the nickname Whalin' Robin. One shot, right to the fucker's nonexistent chin. But then he saw the tremble. It wasn't much, just a little shiver of uncertainty that snaked through her and left her readable. And what he read spelled sadness. The deep, I don't even know what to do with myself kind of pain. Damn.

At that moment, if she'd asked him to dance a jig, he'd have considered it if it meant cheering her up even a little. He stalked up behind her to push her hands out of the way. "I'll do it. We're going to have to take it really slow riding. If we took a spill, your legs would be a mess."

The slender line of neck teased him, and he vowed to make quick work of it. He'd gotten through the first trillion buttons and was about halfway done when her shoulders started to shake.

He froze. "Are you crying?"

"Can you hurry?" She gave a pathetic sniffle. "I just want to go."

He eyed the long line of pearls dubiously. Making an executive decision, he grasped both sides in his hands and yanked. The dress split in two down to the middle of her thighs. He let it drop into a pool at her feet and she didn't even blink when she stepped out of it.

"Thanks," she said with a brave, watery smile.

He nodded but opted not to speak. She was right. The slip did cover her, much in the way a coat of candy-apple-red paint covered a Mustang. It didn't so much hide the car as it enhanced exactly how badass it was. Spaghetti straps of white silk lay in stark relief against the darker, golden skin of her shoulders. Her full breasts strained at the material binding them. If he looked a little harder he'd just be able to make out the contour of her nipples—

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Her sad eyes went wide. "Is there a bug on me? Is it a spider?" She screeched the last word and began frantically swiping at her slip.

"No, you're fine. Stop it. I was thinking what a douche bag David is." It was as close to the truth as he could manage, given the circumstances.

She stopped all her fussing and stared at him. "Thanks. I appreciate that. Now get me out of here before people start coming out, would you?"

"Where to, squirt?"

"Not home."

He waited for further instructions, but that was clearly all he was getting out of her. "Not home it is." He yanked his helmet off the handlebar and plunked it on her head. "Tighten the chin strap."

He took the bottle from her and stowed it in his pack, then climbed on. When she straddled the seat behind him, he had to steel himself. Her slip rode up high enough to reveal slim, toned legs encased in silk stockings. A thin, lace garter in blue and white hugged one thigh. She snuggled in close, molding her front to his back, and he said a silent little prayer.

Dear Satan. I don't know why you're testing me, but I don't like it. No love, Robin.

Regina shuddered, pressing her face against the warmth of Robin's broad back. What had started off as a balmy afternoon had turned into a crisp evening. She seriously regretted stripping off her dress and regretted leaving it in the parking lot even more.

Not just a dress, she reminded herself. Her wedding gown. With its delicate row of seed-pearl buttons meant for the eager fingers of a man who loved her more than anything else in the world. Instead, it had been torn off by a guy who couldn't give two craps about her, aside from some ingrained but reluctant sense of responsibility. She sniffled and shoved the thought away. David wasn't worthy of that dress anyway.

"Are we almost there?" she shouted, suppressing another shiver. Robin had offered his jacket more than once, but she'd put him out enough for one day.

He nodded. She wrapped her arms tighter around his middle and closed her eyes, breathing in the comforting smell of Irish Spring soap that had been the Locksley family's preference for as long as she'd known them. She tried not to think about the past few hours or the difficult days to come, but she was a planner down to her very marrow and the latter went against the grain. Fact was, she had no clue what the hell she was going to do now. All her neatly laid-out plans had been soundly obliterated with one bang. Literally.

Actually, that might be putting too much of a shine on it. It could've been multiple bangs. With multiple women. She thought she'd known David better than that, but now? Blech. Anything was possible. Thank God on the rare occasions they'd actually done anything in bed, she'd insisted he use a condom despite his complaints. And to think, tonight was the night she'd planned to tell him she'd gone on the pill in hopes of ramping up their love life. She'd thought her wedding night would be the night she finally got to see what all the fuss was about. And now this.

Bastard.

In an effort to keep the anger burning hot enough to distract her from the sting of her wounded pride, fear of the unknown, and depressing thoughts about Marian, she spent the remainder of the ride concocting wild revenge schemes, most of which involved red ants, honey, and David's testicles. She'd finally settled on a winner when the deafening rumble of the bike stopped abruptly.

She opened her eyes and saw the Locksley family's lake cottage. The saltbox house was painted a faded china blue and had been for as long as she could remember. She'd loved this place growing up, and the memories of long summer days filled with ice-cream sandwiches and catching fireflies wrapped around her wounded soul like a quilt. Grateful tears clogged her throat, and she bit her lip.

"This is our stop. Okay for you?" Robin said, and flipped out the kickstand with the heel of his boot. "We can at least get you some clothes and a glass of that bubbly until you figure out where to go next."

"Perfect." She slipped off the bike and stretched, surprised at the stiffness in her thighs. She must have been holding on more tightly than she realized. Tugging off the helmet, she met Robin's gaze.

Their relationship over the years had been mostly snide banter with the occasional big-brother warning mixed in, but he'd gone above and beyond today and it was imperative he knew how much she appreciated it. On a day like this one, that kind of loyalty meant something. She hadn't just lost her almost husband. She'd lost one of her closest friends. Tink and Robin coming through for her was one of the few things she had to cling to.

"You're a saint for rescuing me. I can't thank you enough." She bent and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then turned to jog up the stairs before he could react.

She knew from experience what had happened today was all going to somehow come down on her. Her mother was the queen of assigning blame. Regina made a decision in that second. She wasn't talking to any of them about the merger or anything else until she had some time to lick her wounds and repair her armor. It was going to get ugly, and the accusations would fly, mostly in her direction. "Not your fault, Regina," she muttered.

"Most definitely not," Robin agreed. He climbed onto the porch and gave her shoulder an awkward rub. "I don't care how annoying you are; no one deserves that."

She gaped at him for a second before catching the mirth in his eyes in the moonlight. Taking comfort in the familiar, she snorted. "Me, annoying? This from the guy who used to let the air out of my bike tires on a regular basis."

He bent his head, squinted at the lock, and slipped in the key. "I only did that when you guys would use my Airsoft guns to play Powerpuff Girls."

The laugh that escaped was genuine. "How did you know it was me? Maybe it was Tink."

"Seriously? You labeled them 'Blossom,' 'Bubbles,' and 'Buttercup.' With a label maker."

The door swung open and she followed him in, smiling at the memory. She'd loved that label maker. "You know your sister. If I didn't label everything, we'd fight and she'd take the good one every time and swear it was hers."

"You were a little label-Gestapo back then."

"Still am," she said proudly.

She smelled it when he opened the door: the scent of linseed oil and old linens. For some reason, it soothed her. He flipped on the lights and she peered around. She hadn't been here since high school, but it still looked the same as it had ten years ago. Warm, comfy, lived in. A worn brown sofa took up the center of the room, and in front of it lay a braided rug that covered natural hardwood floors shot with amber and gold. A hulking wood-burning stove took up half of the back wall.

The cottage was the antithesis of every home she'd ever lived in with her own family, which was half the appeal. Still, she couldn't stop herself from straightening the rug with the toe of her pearly slipper.

"It's not the Ritz, but—"

She waved a hand to stop him. "It's home. I couldn't be happier with the choice."

He looked at her for a long moment and nodded. "I'm glad. I'm going to get some of Tink's clothes for you so you can change. You know where everything is. Make yourself comfy."

"Thanks." She stared after him as he went, vowing to stand up for him the next time Tink bitched about what a pain he was. He'd saved her bacon tonight, allowing her to keep at least a shred of dignity by getting her out of there before she resorted to plate flinging and spittle-filled rants. Part of her wished Tink were there, but in a way, Robin was the perfect person for the job. She didn't want to talk about her feelings or share her gruesome revenge plots. Not yet. Right now it hurt to breathe and she needed to just…be.

She waited for the fury to come, but that emotion seemed to be reserved for David. When she thought of Marian, all that came was bone-deep sadness. Twenty years of friendship—no, sisterhood—gone in a flash. Over a man who turned out to be less than a man. Over David.

"I was thinking they'd be a little musty because she hasn't been up this season yet."

Regina swiped the tears away and pasted a smile on her face before turning to face Robin. Saved by the bell again, right before she was about to dissolve into a puddle of sad.

"But she kept them in the cedar chest, so they're not bad at all." He crossed the room, holding up a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. "These okay?"

She took them with a grateful smile. "Perfect. I'll be back in a second."

It wasn't a second, but it was close. When she got into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, wedding updo and makeup still half in effect, far less modestly dressed than she'd realized, she wanted to hide there forever. How mortifying. Always gorgeous, Robin had seen her at her worst today, both literally and figuratively. And the slip that hadn't seemed all that revealing when she'd been alone in her bedroom that morning now looked obscene. Thank God The Empress hadn't seen her get onto Robin's bike like this.

Her thoughts spiraled and suddenly, in spite of her embarrassment over Robin having seen her half naked, she couldn't wait to get back into the living room. The thought of being alone right now made her whole body tense. She tore off the slip and stockings and stuffed them into the trash can before tugging on Tink's laze-around-the-house clothes. After scrubbing her face clean, she yanked the pins from her hair and combed it with her fingers.

By the time she got back to Robin, he'd taken off his jacket and started the stove. He looked up from his perch on a stool by the island in the kitchen. "You hungry? I can make some soup or something."

"Not really."

"Are you just planning to stay one night or did you want me to go to the store and get some groceries to last you a few days?"

"I—" She frowned. In her efforts to not think about her now demolished future, she'd been focused on putting one foot in front of the other. For the first time in her well-ordered life, she had no idea what her plans were. "If I need anything, I'll walk down to the general store tomorrow." He stood, and her stomach pitched. "W-where are you going?"

"Home. You don't need me here watching you cry or whatever it is you planned on spending the night doing."

His smooth baritone took on an edge of nervousness that almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost. But the thought of him leaving her by herself squashed it dead, and she prepared to beg if need be.

"I don't want to cry. I don't want to think. Tomorrow, when it's a little less fresh, I'll do my thinking and crying until I decide how to pick up the pieces. But for right now, what I'd like to do is get piss drunk and forget for a few hours." She took a deep breath and wrung her hands together. "And I'd rather not do it alone."

He hesitated for a long second, but when he nodded and faced her, his dark gaze was warm. "Getting drunk and embracing denial?" His lips quirked into a half grin. "Well then, I'm your man."

…

Twenty minutes later they faced off across the coffee table, Regina on the floor close to the wood-burning stove with her feet curled under her bottom, and Robin on the couch. A bottle of Jack Daniel's sat between them, surrounded by eight shot glasses, some full and some half full.

"So, what are the rules of this game?" he asked.

Regina had taken her hair down from the fussy wedding 'do, and dark curls tumbled over her shoulders, making her wan skin look even more so by contrast. It was priority number one to put some color in those cheeks.

"The game is called I Never. The boys used to beg us to play back in college so they could try and take advantage of us later."

He held up a hand as if to warn her to stay on her side of the table. "I'm flattered. Really. But I'm going to need some time to think it over." That got a chuckle from her, which sent a bolt of satisfaction coursing through him.

"I'll try to control myself. So here's how it works. I'm going to say something that I've never done. If you've never done it, either, it's your turn. If you have done it, you drink one of the small shots. If you want to plead the fifth and not answer, you have to drink one of the full shots. Get it?"

"Sounds pretty simple. I'll start," he said.

"Wait, why you?"

"My house, my liquor."

She curled her lip and shook her head. "Geez, what happened to ladies first?"

"I save that mentality for the bedroom. Outside the bedroom, it's an even playing field, so man up."

Her cheeks went pink at that and the fist gripping his gut eased a little. She didn't realize it yet, but she would get through this fine and come out the other side better for it. He'd always felt like her relationship with David had been based more on her feelings of friendship and a responsibility toward her parents than anything else. Not exactly the recipe for a knock-your-socks-off love affair. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her this was the best thing that could've happened to her. Nolan wasn't even close to man enough for Regina. Maybe once she was ready to talk about it, he would lecture her on finding a man who could take care of her right.

Not that it was any of his business.

She cleared her throat and finally responded to his teasing. "The bedroom, very funny."

What was funny was that she'd honed in on that particular phrase. He couldn't stop himself from pushing a little further. "Oh, I'm dead serious, squirt. Just ask around."

Her gaze traveled to his mouth, and her throat worked as she swallowed. Before he could think on that development too hard, she picked up a handful of the cashews they'd commandeered from the kitchen cabinet and lobbed one at him. "Stop trying to embarrass me."

He caught the nut and popped it into his mouth. "Sorry, but you're such an easy mark. Okay, so me first. Let's see. Here's one. I've never…been skydiving before."

Pursing her lips, she thought about that for a second. "I have. On my twenty-first birthday. Craziest thing I've ever done."

He knew that, which was the reason he'd chosen it. If she was determined to get drunk, they might as well get started. He tipped his chin toward the table. "Drink up."

She selected one of the half-filled glasses and tossed back the contents. Her eyes watered as she chased it with a deep pull from a bottle of water. "My turn," she croaked. "I've never…eaten sushi."

He grinned and shook his head. "Me neither. And why would I? Seems like a slap in the face to those poor cavemen who worked long and hard to create fire. Guess that means no drink for me. My turn again. I've never…" He racked his brain for something else he knew about her that might be a little wild. "I've never…gone skinny-dipping."

She sent him a dirty look and picked up another shot. "You are so full of it. In fact, a bunch of us went together in this very lake!"

"True. I'll drink, too, then. I was getting thirsty." He drank his down in one swallow while Regina stared at hers like it was a cup full of poison. "Well?"

"It's worse because now I know what it's going to taste like," she admitted. She glared at it for a second then straightened her shoulders. "Here's mud in your eye." She managed to get it down easier than the first and grinned triumphantly as she slammed the glass back on the table. "My turn. I've never cheated on a test."

He waited to see if she picked up a drink and rolled his eyes when she didn't. "Of course you haven't." He took a shot and she laughed. He liked the sound of it, so from that point on, he made sure to ham it up.

"I've never…seen a rated X movie," he said, picking up another whiskey.

She shrugged. "Nope."

He shook his head incredulously. "That's sad." He drank.

"I've never had a threesome," she said, raising a challenging brow.

He pretended to mull that one over for a second then grabbed a glass before pausing. "Do I have to do one for each incident or…?"

She gaped, her mouth wide enough for him to see her tonsils. "More than once? Seriously?"

"I'll take that as a no and do the one shot," he said with a grin. Truth was, he'd only actually gone through with it once. Not his style. He wanted to focus all his energy on that one person and wring out every drop of pleasure from the lady sharing his bed. It was the one way to be sure she came back for more. He watched Regina refill the glasses in her ordered, precise way, and wondered if David had ever blown her mind.

His tongue was loose from the drinks and curiosity burned a hole in his gut. The words were out before he could stop them. "I've never had multiple orgasms with a man before." He didn't take his eyes off her as she set down the bottle.

For a tense moment, he thought she might opt to drink a full shot to avoid answering either way. He'd clearly set her up, and he wouldn't blame her. Instead, she countered in a voice almost too soft to hear.

"I've never had one orgasm with a man before."

The shot glass fell from his suddenly limp fingers and hit the coffee table with a clunk.

Well, damn.

It was his turn to gape now. Forget blowing her mind, David hadn't been getting Regina off at all. His earlier assertion that the man was a spineless prick now seemed like an insult to spineless pricks everywhere. He was worse than that. He was a selfish, pathetic, spineless prick.

"And this is the man you picked to marry?" he demanded before he thought better of it. "Why would you want to subject yourself to a lifetime of bad sex?"

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, toying with the hood string of her sweatshirt. "It wasn't bad. It just wasn't…good. Anyway, it wasn't his fault."

"Bullshit." He was surprised at his own vehemence. His instincts bleated out those warnings again, but the haze of liquor relegated them to background noise.

"The problem wasn't David, okay? It was me," she blurted. "I…can't do it. It's complicated."

She looked so utterly miserable that he slapped back the urge to rant about the fucker. Now wasn't the time. Hell, maybe it would never be time, but suddenly he wanted Regina to know it wasn't complicated. In fact, he could make it all very, very simple.

Blood pumped south, and his cock swelled as images of Regina sprawled out beneath him filled his head. He plucked up another glass and drank it down. "That one was just because I'm thirsty," he said, and sat back. "Listen, squirt, with every hour that passes, it's becoming more and more obvious to me that you got lucky today finding out what kind of person he really is. You were together how long?"

She held up three fingers. "Almost two years." She looked at her hand and did a double take before using her other hand to fold down her index finger.

Good. She might be too drunk to count, but at least she wasn't crying. "And he still couldn't make you come? That's a lot of time to figure out what makes you tick."

"That's the problem. Nothing makes me tick. My ticker's broken, I think." She picked up the bottle and swirled it absently, pretending to be enthralled with the liquid inside rather than meeting his gaze.

"That's what guys who don't understand how to handle the delicate gears of a clock will tell you. I'm telling you something different. I may be a lot of things, but I'm no liar."

"It wasn't only him, though. There was a guy in college. That was just as ba—" She set the bottle down and seemed to regroup. "I mean, with him, too, I couldn't…yanno."

She waggled her brows until he nodded his understanding, a smile tugging at his lips.

"We tried, believe me. We flipped through the Kama Sutra and picked out some of the positions, but he had an issue with his electrolytes and kept getting cramps." She was totally straight-faced, as if that were the most logical explanation in the world.

"You don't need to be a human pretzel, Regina. There are dozens, hell, hundreds of ways to come without stretching into strange positions."

Her eyes widened. "Hundreds? Are you sure?" Before he could answer, she shook her head. "That doesn't matter, anyway. Sex isn't that important. At least, not as important as companionship, and respect, and—"

"Bullshit," he said again.

She turned slightly unfocused but indignant eyes on him. "You don't think those things are important?"

"Of course, they are. But so is sex. Otherwise why not have everyone be just friends? We can all sit around a campfire and sing 'Kumbaya' together and talk about how much we respect each other."

"Don't make fun of me, Robin. Just because we don't agree doesn't mean you're right."

"We don't agree because you have no clue what you're talking about. It's like trying to talk boxing with a lawyer." He couldn't resist another not-so-subtle jab at David. "There's no frame of reference for him to work off of. Same goes here for you."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off, leaning over the table until his face was only a foot from hers. "If you've never had a man trail his fingertips over every inch of your naked body until he figured out what made you squirm…"

The instant dilation of her pupils gave him pause and left his cock twitching. He pressed on, determined to make his point.

"If you've never had a man lick you from your navel to your knees…"

She flicked her tongue out to moisten her lips.

"If you've never had a man slide deep, in and out, until your head tossed on the pillow and you begged for more…" His voice had gone dark and gravelly, and he swallowed hard. "Then how can you possibly understand the importance of sexuality in a relationship?"

The room that had crackled with warmth and comfort a few minutes before felt hot and tense. The silence was thick, broken only by harsh breathing and the hooting of owls in the distance.

"I don't know," she whispered finally, breaking the all but palpable connection between them. "I just don't know." She knocked back a drink and swiped the back of her hand over her mouth.

He sat back, opting to let her off the hook. It wasn't the time to push her on this—or any other—issue. When she realized that she'd dodged a bullet with David, maybe he could convince her that she deserved passion in her life. And damned if he didn't want to give her the first taste.

Not tonight, though. She was still hurting, so he forced himself to steer things back to a safer path. "Your turn," he said with what he hoped was an affable smile.

An hour later, the bottle between them was almost—he squinted and tried to bring it into focus—three-quarters of the way empty. They'd ceased any pretense of keeping up the game and had spent the last thirty minutes talking. Not about Regina's situation but about everything else. Her job as marketing director for her family's law firm, his last business deal, and what he planned to do later on in life. At some point as they talked, she'd made her way onto the couch next to him and had burrowed her bare feet under his thighs.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to peer at the text.

Call me.

"I've got to call Tink. You want to talk?"

She shook her head. "Not right now."

He hit the call button and his sister picked up after one ring. "Hey."

"Where'd you end up taking her?"

"The cottage."

"You drove her all the way to the cottage in her wedding dress?"

He paused, wondering how much he should say, and went for a half truth. "No, she, ah, took that off at the reception hall." The buttons and the ripping and the creamy skin and his subsequent boner? Not relevant. "In fact, it's probably still in the back parking lot."

Tink cracked out a shocked laugh. "Woo-hoo! Good for her. I'm going to have to get her a plaque or something to celebrate her total kick-assery for doing that. Did you guys stop and get her a new phone before you dropped her off? I'm worried about her being alone."

"I'm still with her." Tink was quiet for so long, he wondered if the call had been dropped. "Hello?"

"I'm here."

Her suspicious tone made him feel twitchy, so he hurried to explain. "You said it. She didn't want to be alone, and I didn't feel right leaving her."

"You're being nice, right?"

"Of course," he grumbled. "What am I, a monster?"

"Well, should I come there? After dealing with the guests, all the details, and Regina's mother, I'm stone cold sober now, so I don't mind driving up."

She definitely sounded sober, but she also sounded exhausted. It couldn't have been an easy night holding down the fort and keeping Regina's family at bay. From what he knew of her, Cora Mills was one tough bitch. "I don't think you need to. We're managing fine, and she'll need you more tomorrow, I'm sure."

"How is she holding up so far?"

He snuck a glance at Regina. Her head had lolled to the side. Light snores trembled on her lips and he resisted the urge to run his thumb across the plump bottom one. "She's good, considering."

"Does she want to talk to me?"

"She's sleeping right now. I'll have her call you in the morning."

"It's only eight o'clock at night," she protested. "Wait, are you guys drunk?"

"Her, totally. Me…mostly."

She chuckled on the other end of the line. "Good. She's so uptight sometimes, I was afraid she wouldn't let herself have a day to break down a little. I was half thinking she'd be in a hotel somewhere writing apology letters to the wedding guests and re-mapping her future out on a spreadsheet or whatever." She paused. "Listen, I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sure you're doing a great job, and I feel a lot better knowing she's got someone there looking out for her."

They said their goodbyes and he disconnected, setting the phone on the coffee table.

Regina stirred, opening her eyes. "Tink worried?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I told her you were handling it like a champ."

She used the arm of the couch to drag herself into a sitting position. "You really think so? Because it sure doesn't feel that way."

Her hair was sticking out in all directions and he reached out to pat it into place. "I do."

When he pulled back, she clutched his hand to her cheek and murmured, "Thanks again for all of this."

He allowed himself to stroke the soft skin with his finger for a second before pulling away. "No sweat. You ready to get some sleep?"

"Not yet. Please?"

"It's early, so I'm good to stay up for a while if you are."

"What time is it?"

"Not even nine o'clock."

Her eyes clouded with sadness and she shook her head. "Nine o'clock. That's what time the limo was supposed to pick us up."

"What do you mean?"

"David and me. We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon late tonight. Hey! There's one for I Never." She bent forward, and this time she didn't even bother with the glass. "I've never been on an amazing vacation to Rio De Janerio," she said, and took a shot straight from the bottle, but she didn't stop there, thrusting it in the air for emphasis. "On the beach, with sugar-white sand and aquamarine water. And mojitos with umbrellas in them instead of this crap."

Her tone was incongruously jovial and he knew she'd reached point break. She moved to drink more of "that crap" but he stayed her hand.

"No more. You're going to make yourself sick."

The borderline hysteria faded from her eyes and she let him take the bottle. "I'm already sick," she mumbled, absently mopping up a few spilled drops of whiskey with the sleeve of her shirt.

He set the bottle on the table and gave her arm a tug until she toppled into his chest. "It's going to get better. I promise you," he whispered into her sweet-smelling hair.

"I know it will. But right now, it blows. I've never been on a real trip without my parents. I was so excited. It felt so decadent and fun. I thought…"

"You thought?"

"I thought I could be someone else for a couple of weeks. And maybe David could be someone else, too. We could do all the fun, wild things we—well, at least, I—imagined doing. I know that sounds so stupid."

The thought hit him like an oncoming bus, and no matter how hard he tried to squash it, his liquor-soaked brain wouldn't let it go. He pushed her away. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Wait, wha?" Visibly baffled by the abrupt change in subject, she stared at him, a question in her eyes.

"Truth or dare. Let's play," he pressed.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Uh, okay."

"I'll go first. Do you want truth or dare?" He tried not to let the importance of her answer show on his face, but it was all riding on this. If he truly wanted to help her—and God help him, but for some strange reason, he did—he needed to set her free. Over the past few hours, he had realized how much she deserved that, and he wouldn't rest easy until he'd done it. He was going to find a way to show her what she'd missed living under her parents' thumbs. If only she'd let him…

She finally met his gaze after a long pause, fire lighting her eyes, and he knew her answer before she even spoke.

"Dare."

Sunlight streamed in through the window, like red knives piercing her closed lids. Regina rolled to her side to escape it, wincing as her knee connected with something harder than itself.

"Oof. What the hell?" a low, male voice hissed.

She lurched into a sitting position, regretting it instantly as pain exploded in her temples and the whole room began to spin. Clutching at her aching head, she turned to see Robin stretched out on the bed next to her.

"Sorry," he said through gritted teeth. "It's just, when you gave me that nice little wakeup kick to the Johnson, you grazed my nuts. Makes it hard to be polite."

He sat up, sucking long breaths in through his nose and blowing them out his mouth, moving the sheet in the process. His broad shoulders came into view, and she found herself needing to do the whole breathing thing, too. Man, he was fit. His traps were thick and strong. Hard-looking, like—

Oh my God. She kneed him in the wiener. And oh my frigging God, it was like stone.

The gauzy white curtains across the room fluttered in the balmy breeze, inviting and coy. So unlike the curtains in the Locksley family cabin. Memories from the previous night battered around in her mind until she settled on the only one that mattered right now.

They'd done it. They'd really done it.

"I dare you to go on your honeymoon without him," Robin had said last night. "I'll even go with you to keep you company. I could use the rest. I just came off a big business deal overseas. I need a vacation. You'd be doing me a favor."

"You're insane!" Even as tipsy as she'd been, it had taken her almost twenty minutes to talk herself into it. She'd tossed up every roadblock she could think of at first, ticking them off on her fingers as she went, ending with, "The flight's probably sold out by now and you don't have a ticket."

"Well, if David doesn't show up, then they'll obviously have an open seat for standbys," he'd said, a challenging gleam in his eye.

They'd gone to her apartment to pick up her bags and then went straight to the airport. By the time their flight was called a couple hours later, though, she'd been as sober as a nun and had almost backed out. Robin must have seen it coming, because he had leaned in close to whisper, "Bock. Bock."

For a long moment, she'd just gaped at him. "Seriously? You're seriously going to make chicken noises at me? What are we, ten?"

He'd just folded his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Last call for all passengers on flight twenty-three to Rio De Janerio, Brazil," the ticket agent had squawked through the loudspeaker.

"What's it going to be, squirt?"

Maybe it had been the bock-ing. Maybe it was that stupid nickname that he wouldn't let die. Or maybe it was that, when she had gone through her alternatives one last time, the thought of staying home and dealing with the aftermath of the wedding just yet was too much to bear. Whatever it was, she'd gotten on that plane. They were now at the Copacabana Rio Hotel.

And now she was on what was to be her honeymoon with Robin Locksley.

Panic threw a splash of nausea into the pitching cauldron of noxious brew that was her stomach, and she groaned.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine." His words and the awkward pat on her shoulder barely registered as she rolled off the bed and stood, scrabbling for the headboard when the room tilted.

When she thought she could stand it, she opened her eyes, made her way over to the window, and pushed the curtain aside.

"I can't believe we're here," she whispered. When they'd arrived in the wee hours that morning, it had still been dark, and after having more drinks on the plane to bolster her waning courage, neither of them had been able to muster up the energy to do more than fall into the only made-up bed in the villa. She stared out at paradise for a long moment and then turned to take in the room—the wash of paint the color of ripe peaches and the sparse, cream-colored wicker furniture—as what had started out as a dare suddenly became very real.

Her partner in crime scrubbed a hand over his wickedly handsome face before grinning at her. "Welcome to Brazil."

Terror joined what was left of yesterday's libations and sent her stomach lurching. She booked it to the adjacent bathroom and retched.

Ten endless minutes later, her aching stomach was finally empty and she stood under the warm spray in the shower. Every time her thoughts veered to the topic of Marian, David, or even Robin, her brain started to hurt, so she steadfastly refused to think about anything but the mundane task of lathering, rinsing, and repeating. When she stepped out a short while later, her stomach had settled, and the hot shower had downgraded her headache from ghastly to uncomfortable.

She ran a plush towel over the fogged mirror and groaned at the bloodshot eyes staring back at her. She'd done something crazy last night. Something totally out of character. And here she was, an almost married woman in Brazil with a man who was more childhood crush than friend. A man who made her feel too much and do crazy, out of character things. So now what?

Now she had to go out and talk to Robin, and explain why they had to leave. Or, why she did, at least. He could stay if he wanted. He had bought his own ticket, and since the villa was already paid for, someone might as well enjoy it. Maybe he'd meet a sexy señorita—

Her newly settled tummy pitched at the thought. What the heck was the matter with her? From the second she'd laid eyes on him twenty years ago, she'd known one thing. He would never see her as more than his sister's irritating friend. He was…everything. Gorgeous and funny and smart and strong. And she was still just the other slice of white bread. A flavorless afterthought. A foil for the deliciousness inside. Not remarkable enough for a boy who crackled with life like Robin Locksley.

She'd accepted that as fact early on and had relegated her feelings to the deepest corner of her heart, never sharing them. Not even with Tink or Marian. Eventually, she'd learned to live with the sting of standing by while he paraded around the latest cheerleader in his life, clueless to her pain. And eventually, she'd moved on and lived her own life, engaging in a few awkward relationships with guys more her speed, despite the floopy feeling she still got in her gut whenever he was around. And then she ended up with David. Surely, after all this time, her heart should have gotten the memo? It was ridiculous, given the total lack of encouragement on his end. In fact, he'd gone out of his way to discourage her attention at every turn, teasing her mercilessly, debating with her over anything and everything, baiting her into petty arguments.

Until yesterday.

Yesterday, he'd been sweet, and thoughtful, and plain perfect. He'd come to her rescue like…like a knight on shining Harley. She snort-laughed at the ludicrous thought and picked up her comb. Leave it to her to romanticize a nice gesture. He'd done nothing more than help out his sister's friend. No need to read into it more deeply than that. He was probably out there right now, mired in regret, and ready to gnaw off his own limb to escape the bear trap he'd found himself in. He'd be ecstatic when she let him off the hook.

After a few swipes with the comb, she tugged her hair into a loose knot and clipped it, then slicked on some lip gloss. She pulled on the tank top and boxers she'd slept in and turned toward the door. Time to convince him she was okay, and his duty was done. Pasting on a smile, she stepped into the bedroom, but he was nowhere to be found. Music drifted from the living room, and she followed the strains of the salsa into the suite's main room.

"Hey there. Feel better?"

The speech she'd planned died on her lips, unspoken as she took in the scene before her. Robin sat in a lounge chair out on the terrace in board shorts and nothing else. His swarthy skin gleamed in the sunlight, the dips and valleys of his muscles so cut and defined that they could've been drawn on with a Sharpie.

"Regina?"

She cleared her throat, dragging her gaze upward to meet his. "Y-yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yep. You're hot." Her cheeks burned. "I mean…it's hot. Out here. So that's why I'm, yanno…hot." She fanned her cheeks for good measure. Brilliant.

His dark eyes danced with mirth. "So, now that we've established that Rio is warm, how are you feeling?"

She looked away. "I'm better, thanks."

"I ordered some breakfast. Just fruit, yogurt, and some toast. I didn't think your stomach could handle much else." He gestured to the spread in front of him. "Sit and eat, and then we can talk. You want coffee?"

She stepped through the French doors and onto the white tiled floor. The warm breeze flirted with the wisps of hair around her face, and she sighed.

"It's so beautiful here."

In spite of the music playing in the background, she could hear the ocean lapping at the shore only a hundred yards away. She walked the length of the patio, around a small swimming pool, until she could see it. Gorgeous. Caribbean blue, so pure it didn't seem real. Her throat went tight with regret.

"I can't stay, though," she whispered, then faced Galen. "I can't stay," she repeated, louder this time for his benefit.

His face gave away nothing, but he stood and pulled out a chair for her. "Come here."

She doubted she could eat, but she sat anyway. He flipped over her mug and poured her some coffee.

"They didn't give us cream. I think we have to order American coffee if we want it next time."

Next time.

"That's okay, I like it like this. But I was serious, Robin. There won't be a next time. I need to borrow your phone and make arrangements to go home. My parents are probably a wreck. This was totally irresponsible of me, and I have to make it right."

He set his cup down and met her gaze. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, you didn't fuck everything up. David did. So why do you have to make it right? You didn't do anything wrong."

Easy for him to say. In spite of her mother's feelings on the subject, once her dad got wind of what had happened, there was no way he would allow the merger to go forward until she talked to him. He might have been something of an absentee father, but he wouldn't take kindly to someone mistreating his little girl this way. And there was still The Empress to deal with.

She sighed. "There are people to call and apologies to be made. I can't hide in a bubble while everything goes to pot around me. This isn't two people deciding to call it quits. We have a merger in the works here, too. My father will pull the plug on the whole thing in a misguided effort to protect me. The merger is a good thing for both firms, and I don't want it on my conscience that it didn't pan out. Everyone shouldn't be punished because David couldn't keep it in his pants. I've got to go and talk to my dad and the board and work this through."

His eyes widened incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Your fiancee banged your bridesmaid on your wedding day, and you think you should be expected to deal with PR issues and play Miss Manners right this second? Come on, Regina, even your mother couldn't expect that."

The barb about her mother stung, but he had reasons for his animosity. Growing up, The Empress had never gotten used to her friendship with the less affluent, wild "Locksley girl." The Locksleys had inherited the cheapest house in their pricey neighborhood from a distant aunt, and Regina's mother had never let anyone forget it.

In spite of her mother's desperate attempts to keep the girls apart, Regina's friendship with Tink was the one thing Regina wouldn't budge on. Her mother could pick out her clothes, make her change schools, and could even try to pick her boyfriends. But Tink was too precious to lose. She was a beam of light in the perpetual smog of Regina's dreary days. The person who taught her how to kiss by demonstrating on a pillow, and got her to sing into a brush in front of the mirror. If not for her, sometimes Regina thought she would've withered up and died.

And she certainly had no delusions about her mother. "You'd be surprised what my mother expects."

"I guess I misspoke. What I meant was, it's not reasonable to ask that of you." He reached out and covered her hand with his own. "Stay."

His fingers were warm on her wrist. She swallowed hard as electricity pulsed between them. "I don't get it. W-why is it so important?"

"Because I want you to."

"You don't even like me."

He shoved himself back from the table and stood. "That's the last time I want to hear that," he said, a warning in his tone. Two steps brought him to her side, towering over her. He pulled her to her feet and she wound up nose to flat male nipple.

She moistened her suddenly dry lips. "Well, we haven't exactly been great friends all these years."

"We're friends now, okay? I wouldn't be here if we weren't. Besides, what guy hangs out with his little sister's bestie? You guys were three years behind me. That would've been creepy. But we're adults now. And hey?" Mercifully, he nudged her chin up so her gaze was no longer locked on that tempting chest of his. "I'm sorry it took me so long to recognize that. When I moved out to the city, I thought when I got back everything would still be the same. I guess I fell back into the old routine of yanking your chain without really taking into account that you'd grown up. In my defense, once you started dating David, it was easy, what with all the ammunition."

His pearly teeth flashed in a wolfish grin that she found herself returning. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe I was drugged or something. He is sort of a weird choice," she admitted ruefully. In fact, as she thought of him now, even the anger had started to fade.

Robin nodded. "See what I mean? After a couple weeks here, you're going to go home as convinced as I am that this was all for the best."

"Maybe it's more than that, though." She paused, her throat aching. "I never in a million years thought Marian would do this to me." Her voice cracked on the end, and she cursed herself for being such a wimp. But damn, it hurt. "Was it my fault, Robin? Did I do something to make this happen?"

"No. Not even a little bit. Hell, even if you were a nightmare of a friend and a terrible fiancée, it wouldn't be your fault. He should've broken up with you if he didn't want you."

She laughed bitterly. "Thanks loads."

"You didn't let me finish." He brushed away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "Thing is? I've known you a long time, and I know for a fact you were neither of those things. You were a great friend to Tink and a better woman than a guy like David could ever hope for. They don't deserve you. Not him, and not her."

She sniffled and swiped a hand over her eyes. "You say that, but you don't even li—"

"Stop that. I like you fine. Hell, more than fine." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but he hesitated for a beat too long, tracing the shell with his forefinger. Just that simple touch sent a shiver through her, and she pulled back.

"Regina, I—"

The theme song from Star Wars blared from the pocket of his shorts. He lowered his hand and stepped back. "That's Tink." He rolled his eyes. "And so you know, I didn't program that song in—she did."

Regina nodded dumbly and stepped back, grateful for the reprieve. She didn't know what kind of strange voodoo was going on with Robin, but this seemingly newfound awareness on his part was driving her nutty. How she felt about him had always been one-sided. Now the chemistry was crackling from all angles, and it scared the crap out of her.

Not that it mattered. Sure, it had hurt that David cheated. And sure, she was embarrassed and angry that someone she cared about had broken her trust. But even though she'd come to the not-so-stunning realization that she hadn't been in love with him.

"How is everything going?" she asked as he disconnected. "Didn't she want to talk to me?"

"Nope. She said to call her later. She contacted your mom and dad to let them know you came to Rio De Janerio, so that's taken care of."

Regina had forgotten that they'd called Tink last night to tell her their plan. Her friend had been all for it. Her only gripe was that she couldn't join them because of the spring collection she had to finish putting together at work.

"She also said that David's been looking for you. She didn't tell him where you were, but he wants you to call him."

She snorted, and he shrugged.

"I'm only the messenger. For what it's worth, Tink agrees with me one hundred percent. We both think you should stay."

Nerves sent her heart pounding as she finally allowed herself to seriously consider that option. Could she do it?

"Don't think about me, or Tink, or David. Don't think about your parents or what their snobby country club friends will say or what the board wants. What do you want to do, Regina?" His eyes delved deep, searching for something she couldn't name. She felt like she was standing on a precipice, and no matter which way she turned, she was going down hard. "Are you willing to take on this new adventure with me?"

Just when he thought she was going to bail for the second time in twenty-four hours, she shocked him. Steeling her shoulders, she tipped her chin to meet his gaze. "Okay. I'll stay. If I can talk my dad down some."

It was what he wanted, so the fear nipping at the heels of his euphoria was a little confusing. He didn't let on, though. She was one flimsy excuse from changing her mind, and he wasn't about to give it to her. Why should being in close quarters with her scare him, anyway? He was a big boy, and he could handle it, even if he had to spend the next two weeks taking cold showers in order to do it.

He filed that problem under "shit to deal with later" and gave her a thumbs-up. "Excellent. Let's eat, then you can call your father while I pack a bag. We're going to the beach."

She popped off a snotty salute. "Yes sir."

They made short work of their light meal, and he handed his phone over so she could make her calls. He packed quickly and had just zipped the beach bag closed when she came into the bedroom a short while later, the crease in her brow less pronounced. That was a good sign.

"How did it go?"

"With my father?" She shrugged, handing his phone to him. "Better than I expected, actually. He's furious with David, but he agreed to wait until I got back to make any decisions about the merger. Then he told me I'd better call my mother, because she's flipping out. I made him promise not to give her this number and asked him to try to calm her down. He's going to do his best."

"Great. You look less stressed already."

"I feel a little better. Like I can unplug for a while and maybe everything won't fall apart around me worse than it already has."

"Let's hit the beach," he said.

She nodded, but held out her hand for the bag. "Did you pack towels?"

"Of course."

"Sunblock?"

"Yep." He crossed his arms over his chest as she spent the next ten minutes pawing through the bag and reorganizing everything he'd packed. "You might be surprised to know that I'm a grown man who has packed a bag a time or two in his day."

"I know that, but it's better to spend a few minutes double-checking than getting down to the beach and realizing we forgot something."

She must have heard the prissy tone in her voice because her cheeks turned pink and she zipped the bag closed. "Let's just go."

An hour later, Robin found himself sitting under an umbrella on a lounge chair, seriously questioning his sanity. What the hell had he been thinking taking her to the beach? It had been bad enough with her prancing around in boxer shorts and a tank top, but this was ridiculous. She'd started off in some sort of muumuu-type cover-up, but after twenty minutes in the sultry heat, she'd seemed to gather her courage and had shucked it off. He, along with every other guy on that spit of beach, had nearly swallowed his tongue.

She stood before him now against the backdrop of crystal blue water in a nefarious white string bikini. Four triangles of cloth clung to her with no more aid than a slender chain on each curve of hip and one looped around her neck. It was enough to rock his socks off.

"Does it look stupid?" She wrapped her arms around her waist, which only succeeded in pressing her breasts together, plumping them against the edge of her suit, which, in turn, sent something plumping against his. "It looks stupid. I'm going to go to the gift shop and get a tank suit. I don't know what I was thinking."

She retrieved her cover-up and was in the process of tugging it back on by the time he finally trusted himself to speak. "Don't."

She paused and met his gaze. "I look silly. This isn't me. I'm not ballsy enough to pull this off." She bit her lip and turned away. "I just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted." He would've stood, but his physiological response to her state of undress made that impossible unless he wanted to get himself arrested for indecent exposure. "You wanted to let go, have some fun, do something different and exciting." The genuine sadness in her eyes kept him from adding, And for the record, I'm different and exciting.

She clutched the brightly patterned cloth more tightly in her hands. "Yeah."

"So I don't know why you're trying to talk yourself out of it now. The hard stuff is over. You dumped the groom, ran out on your wedding reception, and jumped on the back of a Harley in your slip. Then you got drunk and flew to Brazil with your best friend's older brother, who, incidentally, thinks you look smoking hot. Who's got more balls than you?" he asked, allowing some annoyance to trickle into his tone. His baiting her was terra firma for them both. Hopefully the familiarity of it would remind her that he was, and always had been, a straight shooter. He wasn't blowing smoke up her ass here. A lot of people in her shoes would've crumbled after yesterday, but she'd handled that lights-out blow to the chin better than most of the heavyweights he'd fought.

Her eyes went so wide, she could've been a cartoon. "Y-You think I look hot?" Her wringing hands went limp and her cover-up fell to the sand.

He considered backpedaling rather than revealing exactly how much she affected him, but one look at the hope on her face killed that notion. Instead, he played it matter-of-fact. "I don't think it, squirt. I know it. It's like water's wet, the sky is blue, Regina looks fine as hell in her bikini." He shrugged. "Facts are facts. You've gotta get some confidence working because I think your view of yourself is skewed. Fake it until you make it."

She lifted her hands to cross them over her midsection again, but then froze, letting them drop to her sides. Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded, then snagged the cover-up. "I'll try," she said, and folded it into a neat little square before setting it on her chair.

His little head thanked him for the return of the visual smorgasbord while his big head cursed him for not minding his own damned business. He'd put himself in a terrible spot here. Sure, he wanted to make her feel better, but at this rate, he was going to have a Guinness Book–worthy case of blue balls.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked, more out of self-preservation than anything. Cold water would be a godsend right now.

"I do, but most of my skin hasn't seen the sun since summer, and some of these parts have never seen it." She gestured to the smooth expanse of flat stomach. "I've got to slather on SPF five thousand until I get a base tan."

He jammed a hand into the duffel bag he'd packed and pulled out the bottle of sunscreen.

"Smart thinking." Only now he had to watch her apply it. He tossed it to her, and then settled back against the chair as if he were going to relax a while. As she uncapped the bottle and poured some lotion into her palm, he pinched his eyes closed. He would not think about her working that lotion over his cock until he came. He would not imagine bending her over and massaging it into her ass cheeks, his fingers trailing closer and closer to the heat between her thighs until she begged for more. He would not look, because that would only make it w—

His lids lifted of their own accord, and he heard himself ask, "Do you need help with your back?"

"Nope, I already got it. I do yoga so I'm super flexible."

He bit back a groan. He definitely could've done without that little nugget of information. Now not only could he visualize them having wild monkey sex, he could also imagine doing it in some very creative positions.

She turned and jogged toward the ocean. He found himself mesmerized by the swing of her hips. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Not yet, but that could be arranged in short order.

Damn, he was a perv. He really needed to do something about that. "Right behind you."

She stopped at the edge of the water and dipped a careful toe in. Then she ran straight into the spray with reckless abandon, her delighted laughter spurring him to his feet. He covertly adjusted his man-junk as best he could and stood. There were at least a dozen other women reclined on colorful beach towels, similarly clothed, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Regina.

By the time he reached the water, she was submerged up to her neck. He thanked God for small favors. The cool ocean lapped at his ankles as he watched her swim. Behind her, a monster wave was swelling. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Incoming!"

She turned her head and squealed, paddling toward him. At first he thought she was afraid and started toward her, but then he realized she was laughing. Right as the wave crested, she stretched her arms straight in front of her and came blasting his way, skimming across the top of the water like she was resting on a surfboard. The immense power of the ocean and the exhilaration on her face sent his heart pounding. The wave finally deposited her in a heap at his feet. The back of her white bikini bottoms was covered in mud and her top was…

Gone.

"That was so much fun. Come do one with me!" She was lying in the shallow water on her stomach and rose to a kneel before he could stop her. Her full breasts were streaked with wet sand, but it didn't hide the twin hard peaks beckoning him. The blood drained from his brain, all headed south, and words wouldn't come. He did manage to step closer, blocking her from the sun worshippers on the shore behind him.

Her smile dimmed. "What's the matter? You don't like salt water?"

"I like it fine." His voice was gritty and he cleared his throat. "But you need to get back all the way in and lie on your stomach."

She shot him a puzzled glance and then followed his gaze downward. Letting out a strangled "Gack!" she didn't so much lay back down as she did pitch forward into the shallow water, flat on her face. She came up sputtering and spat out a mouthful of sand before slapping her hands over her breasts. Frantically, she squirmed toward deeper water, but down two working appendages and fighting the incoming waves, she wasn't getting anywhere.

A child's giggles broke the spell Regina's naked breasts had weaved over him, and he realized a family was entering the water right next to them. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he tugged her up into an embrace, pressing her chest to his. "Wrap your arms around me," he said against her ear. "I'm going to stand and carry you out farther so no one can see you. Then, I'm going to go back to shore and get your cover-up, all right?"

She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and nodded. There was a long pause and then she released her breasts to snake her arms around his neck. He sucked in a breath as her softness smashed against his hardness. The cool slide of her skin against his sent a sizzle of lust through him, so strong he nearly toppled over.

"This is so mortifying. This is why I don't do anything wild or crazy. I suck at it. One bikini in my whole life and look what happens. Even when we were young, your sister used to say I was the kiss of death because whenever she convinced me to do something fun, I always ended up getting us caught or screwing it up somehow."

He focused on her panicked babbling and clutched her thighs to stabilize her, forcing his feet to propel them forward.

"You okay? Am I too heavy?"

"Nope, I needed to adjust my grip, is all." He stood, lifting her with him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hadn't thought that far ahead and groaned as her thighs straddled him, lining her pubic bone directly against the throbbing heat of his cock. She stiffened in his arms and gasped, the babbling coming to a screeching halt. His starving brain cast around fruitlessly for another way to carry her, but this was the only way to preserve her modesty, which in turn obliterated his.

When the water was deep enough to swim in, the strength of the waves began to rock her body against his in a torturous rhythm. The need to rock back, grinding into her softness, was so strong he had to stop for a second and get a grip. That's when he felt it. The subtle shift of her hips as her body pressed closer, pulsing against his, as if driven by instinct. She clutched at his shoulders, burrowing closer, her nipples pebbling against his chest. The blast of want hit him so hard, he had to grit his teeth to keep from groaning.

Clutching at her thighs, he anchored her still. "Stop wriggling," he said. His voice was low, gruff, and strained.

She froze. "S-sorry."

The warm puff of air against his ear and the break in her voice almost threw him right over the edge. What would Little Regina Mills do if he stripped aside those tiny bikini bottoms and buried himself in her again and again until she screamed?

Not the plan, asshole.

He took a steadying breath and strode purposefully into the surf, reciting his times tables as he went. He wouldn't think about how soft her breasts were, pillowed against him. Or how her tight little nipples were branding his chest. Or how they'd looked in the morning sunshine, pouty, glistening with ocean water, begging for his tongue.

"Okay, good enough," he announced abruptly, and released her, stepping back like she was on fire.

She covered her breasts again, dipping low until she was immersed in the blue water.

He averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "We're the only ones out this far, so if you turn to face the open ocean, no one will see," he said, his voice almost guttural now. Too bad. He didn't want to shock her, but he was only flesh and blood, and there was nothing he could do about it.

She didn't respond to his suggestion and wouldn't look at him.

"Regina?" Still nothing. Shit. She was upset. He struggled to find words over the cacophony of his roaring libido. "It's no big deal. Don't let this derail you. You came here to let loose, to get away from the drama at home. Now you have a funny story to tell." He tipped her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. "Talk to me, squirt."

When she finally met his gaze, he wished she hadn't. Her pupils were dilated, her nostrils flaring lightly as she struggled for air. The pulse in her neck fluttered, and he stared at it, overcome with the desire to close his teeth over the delicate skin there. The adrenaline rush of the situation may have intensified her feelings, but one thing was clear that hadn't been the night before. Her body's reaction to him wasn't a fluke. She was as hot for him as he was for her.

"This is because I want you so bad, it's making me question my sanity." He tipped his head low as blood rushed to his ears, the grind of need demanding that he slant his mouth over hers and take and take and take. But when his lips touched hers, he was consumed by an even stronger desire to sip and nip and taste. He traced her plump bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, then sank his teeth softly into the tender flesh.

"Oh, my," she whispered.

He breathed in her gasp and smiled against her mouth. "Oh your what?"

"That's nice." She shimmied closer to him, wedging herself between the V of his thighs, smashing her soft breasts against his chest. "Again," she demanded.

He groaned and dove in for more. She wrapped her slim arms around his waist and clung to him, sliding her tongue against his, whimpering low in her throat. She sucked at his bottom lip, each pull of her mouth sending a pulse of pleasure through him. Her mouth was liquid fire, sweet and tart from the drink, and it took all of his will not to consume her. Take complete control of the kiss and more. So much more…

Only a kiss.

She nipped him then, sweeping her tongue over the sensitive flesh on the inside of his bottom lip. Her boldness sent blood rushing to his cock and he tipped his hips closer, trying to ease the ache. She responded with a moan of approval, grinding her pelvic bone against him in the most erotic of dances. Her breasts heaved against his chest, the softness beckoning him. He trailed his fingers from the soft curve of hip over the dip of her waist and traced her rib cage. The pulsing of her hips against him grew faster, harder as his thumb traced patterns right where her bra met skin.

"Please," she murmured against his mouth.

Goddammit, this was only supposed to be a kiss, his conscience bellowed. But as he pulled back and saw the naked hunger on her face, he could no more deny her at that moment than he could sprout wings and fly away.

The upper swell of her breast came into view, her tight little nipple. His cock bucked against his trunks, and he groaned.

"One taste," he promised, not sure whether he was trying to convince her or himself.

He bent low as he lowered his mouth to the dusky peak. First, a close-mouthed kiss. Then, the flick of his tongue. She stiffened in his arms.

"Oh my God," she whimpered.

"Please, Robin, I—" She whimpered, clutching fistfuls of his hair in her hands.

Her hips fluttered now, moving counterpoint to his thrusts. His name was a litany on her lips and her body tensed, straining against him. She was close. God, she was so fucking close. And his cock was loaded for bear and he was a suck, fuck, or jerk away from the point of no return.

The last working part of his brain sent up a warning flare. They should stop. But, damn, she was so ready…

As if she could hear his thoughts, she froze. "I-I can't do this. I'm not ready yet."

He wanted to howl with disappointment, but he knew she was right. She'd feel guilty if they finished this, regardless of the fact that she had nothing to feel guilty for. And no matter what her body was telling him, he didn't want to be responsible for her regret. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away, slipping her panties back in place and releasing her nipple with a muttered curse. "You're right. We should get back anyway."

He held her gaze and traced his finger over the delicate line of her collarbone and adjusted her bra. "This isn't over, though. Something's going on here and we're going to need to figure out what to do about it eventually." He let his gaze slide down her front to where her nipples still pressed taut against wet satin. "I have several suggestions if you want to hear them."

Despite the heat in her eyes at his words, she shook her head vigorously. "Nope. That's a bad idea. Will you get my top please?"

"I'll be right back," Robin said. "And then we'll go see the sights."

Regina stood there standing in the water in Brazil, wondering how her life had altered so much in matter of days.

Later on they were at the Christ the Redeemer statue of Jesus Christ. They had taken the tram from the Corcovado train station up Corcovado mountain. By the time they arrived the sun was setting, there was at least another hundred people there. They both did poses like the statue, with the other snapping photos, even asking another passerby to snap one of them together.

"This view is spectacular," Regina said as she gazed upon the city's beauty from this view.

"Stunning, in every way," Robin said. Regina turned her head from the city and saw him looking at her, his piercing blue eyes looking as if into her very soul, her very essence. She knew he had not said those words about the city, but about her.

"So where do we go from here?" Regina asked.

"That's up to you. What sort of adventure would you like to do next?" Robin asked.

A year later Robin and Regina took a grand adventure, a venture into matrimony. They said their vows on Joatinga Beach in Brazil. It was just the two of them. And it was only a few years later that it was no longer just the two of them as their first child Roland was born. They also adopted two dogs from a local animal shelter.

"I'm so glad you were at my wedding." Regina said as they watched Roland being chased by their dogs.

"Me too." Robin said, his arms around his wife's waist.

"You always knew didn't you?" Regina asked.

"Of our getting back together? Of course." Robin said.

"You arrogant ass." Regina said, turning in his arms.

"I might be an ass, but I'm your ass." Robin said, "and speaking of asses..." He proceeded to pinch her ass.


	21. Chapter 21

(Romania)

Regina Mills was in heaven, well actually Bucovina, in northeastern Romania. She loved to travel and see as much of the world of art. She was going to be here for two weeks, then she was planning to go back to New York to start her life working her dream job as a Registrar. Her love for art had started when her father had taken her to the Metropolitan in New York when she was nine. As she had gotten older, her love had only grown stronger.

She was here now at the Painted Monasteries. Their painted exterior walls are decorated with elaborate 15th and 16th century frescoes featuring portraits of saints and prophets, scenes from the life of Jesus, images of angels and demons, and heaven and hell. Deemed masterpieces of Byzantine art, the churches are one-of-a-kind architectural sites in Europe. Far from being merely wall decorations, the murals represent complete cycles of religious events. The purpose of the frescoes was to make the story of the Bible and the lives of the most important Orthodox saints known to villagers by the use of images. Their outstanding composition, elegant outline and harmonious colors blend perfectly with the surrounding landscape. They had taken her breath away.

As she was taking a break and looking around at the surroundings, an older gypsy looking woman came up to Regina. "Beware the lions in the forest. Never go into the forest after sunset."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"You have been warned." The woman said before wandering off.

Regina looked at her retreating form, wondering what she meant by that. "Ignore her. It's just an old wise tale meant to scare off tourists, especially Americans." A young woman said to Regina.

Regina nodded, and then started to make her way back to her hotel, she was walking through the village when she saw that there was a festival of some sort going on. She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. A group of young women danced around her, pulling her in and twirling her about, Regina laughed and danced with them.

Regina went over to where a fountain was and had a seat, as she sat there, she felt a presence near her.

"It's the Targul de Fete," a male voice sounded near her. Regina turned to see a dark blonde-haired man with stunning blue eyes there.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"The festival. Its called the Maiden's Fair. It was originally a marriage fair, where young men came to choose their future wives, but is now an opportunity for people to display their talents in handicrafts, costume making, singing, and dancing." He explained.

"Do you believe in it?" Regina asked.

"I'll tell you later. What do you believe?" He asked.

"I believe in finding a soulmate. Someone you are destined to be with." Regina answered.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Regina, Regina Mills." Regina answered. The stranger just stared at her, stared at her with those piercing blue eyes. Eyes that looked at her the way an animal does stalking their prey.

"Your turn." Regina said.

"My turn?" He asked.

"Your name?" Regina reminded.

"It's Robin." Robin answered.

"Robin?" Regina asked.

"It's just Robin." Robin answered.

"No last name?" Regina asked.

He only shook his head. "So what brings you here to Romania?" Robin asked.

"I'm here to study the painted Monasteries of Bucovina." Regina answered.

"And how did you like them?" Robin asked.

"They are breathtaking." Regina answered.

"You….are breathtaking." Robin commented. Regina smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you." Regina said.

"Do you have a mate?" Robin asked.

"A what?" Regina asked.

"A mate. A protector." Robin said.

"Okay, first off, I can take care of myself." Regina answered.

"You are a feisty one. I like that." Robin said as he took one hand and stroked her cheek. Regina didn't resist, there was something soothing in his voice and even better was his touch. Her face felt like it was tingling from his touch.

"So why are you here in Romania?" Regina asked. His accent sounded English.

Robin dropped his hand and looked around. "I'm here with friends."

"For a vacation?" Regina asked.

"I think you could call it a retreat." Robin said.

"So you're staying here in the village?" Regina asked.

"We have a camp in the woods." Robin said.

"Outdoors." Regina remarked.

"We enjoy being outdoors." Robin said.

The festival was winding down, and Regina looked back at Robin. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to get back to my room."

Robin stood as she did. "I'll walk you back."

"That's not necessary." Regina said.

"I just want to make sure you return safely." Robin said. "Please."

Regina nodded and they walked the short distance to her hotel, they stopped outside her room. She turned back to Robin. "This is me."

"Have dinner with me tonight." Robin said.

"I don't know you." Regina said.

Robin looked at her, smiled at her and placed a hand behind the back of her head. He seemed to softly purr when his mouth brushed hers. Regina took a shaky breath against his lips and lifted on tiptoe to get closer. Their mouths met again and this time he didn't just give her a featherlight tease. His tongue slid past her parted lips and fully possessed her with the kind of passion that would have made her melt to the ground if she wasn't clinging to his shoulders. His arms tightened around her, and he could kiss like nobody's business. His tongue teased, savaged, and absolutely left her without the ability to think. Another growl came from him. Her nipples responded to the vibrations it caused with her chest pressed so tightly against him and she wanted to be even closer. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she barely noticed when her feet left the ground as he lifted her higher up his body to deepen the kiss.

Before Regina knew it, they were in her hotel room. Her heart hammered when Robin's hand moved to her mouth and so did his arm around her waist. Her toes left the floor as he hoisted her higher up his tall body, backing them both inside her room.

"Don't make a sound," he breathed. Regina kept her lips tightly sealed when the hand released her mouth. He used it to very quietly close the bedroom door and twisted the lock. He moved then, spun fast enough to make her dizzy and lifted her even higher as her legs brushed the side of her bed when he maneuvered them into the small bathroom.

"I smell four males inside your room." He kept his voice low so that only she would hear him. "I want you to sit on the floor in the corner and be very quiet. Do not make a sound. Do you understand me? Nod if you do."

She nodded, not sure how he knew that but couldn't protest.

"Take this gun and use it if you have to." Robin said.

The air was shoved from her lungs by the force of a heavy body slamming into hers. She hit the floor on her side and his weight crushed her mercilessly when he covered her. A blast of painful, earsplitting proportions stabbed through her head and bright light blinded her even though her eyelids were closed. The floor even shook under her back and thighs from the force of whatever had exploded.

A roar tore from Robin, further deafening her since his mouth was inches from her ear, and he rolled away. The weight was gone from her body, her eyes jerked open and she fought to suck air back into her lungs. She caught sight of him rushing out the bathroom door as the lights in the room were turned on and smoke hovered near the ceiling. It was white and billowed fast.

Weird metal things slammed into the bathroom door inches from him. At least six of them, a few inches long, dug into the thin wood. Robin lunged out of the bathroom, threw his big body at the bed. Regina panted, too shocked to move and her eyes widened as three men in all black suddenly threw themselves on top of the Robin. He used his legs to throw one of them up off his body as she watched in horrified shock. The man hit the ceiling hard enough to make it rain plaster before he crashed to the bed, hit the side of it and bounced to the floor.

Move! Her mind screamed and she somehow scrambled to roll over. Her limbs felt heavy, disjointed from her brain and her ears rang from the loud noises. She was dizzy as she pushed up and slammed her palm painfully on the sink countertop. Metal brushed her fingertips and propelled her to struggle harder to rise to her knees. She turned her head to stare at Robin. Another of the attackers was thrown off him toward the bedroom door and the hallway. Robin twisted his body, flipped his legs and sprang off the bed in the blink of an eye with the bed now between him and the bedroom door. He backed up, growled viciously and roared. His fingers curled claw like at his sides and he bared sharp inhuman teeth. His hair seemed to grow and he looked just like a lion, except on two legs.

The man who'd hit the ceiling sat up and struggled to his feet.

She nearly reached the door when the stupid bastard who'd just risen from the floor tried to tackle Robin. She froze as she watched Robin swipe his big hand at the guy in black, hit his throat then shoved hard with his other. The guy flew her way. Something warm and wet sprinkled her face as the man Robin had slashed collapsed on to the floor between the bed and the bathroom door. The attacker's face was turned her way and there was no missing the horrifying sight of his slashed open face, from his ear to his mouth. The stranger's eyes were wide open, terrified and he blinked. Blood flowed from the horrible wound, pooled on the floor under his mouth and he made a hissing sound. Lifeless eyes stared at Regina after he took his last breath. Time froze. It was surreal, too shocking for her mind and her responses shut down until the blood slowly spreading across the floor nearly touched her toes. That yanked her to the present. Only seconds had passed, but she realized the wetness on her face was blood too.

Something metal hit the wood floor in the next room and rolled. She twisted away, hunched, trying to protect herself from the stun grenade. She was sure that was what made the sound. Robin roared again but then she couldn't hear anything over the loud explosion that tore through the bedroom and seemed to pierce her brain. Even with her eyes tightly closed and her back to it, she was blinded for a second by the white, searing light.

She managed to stay on her feet, recovered fast and spun back around as she straightened. She gaped at the sight of Robin sprawled motionless over part of the bed. He'd just fallen to his knees, his upper body rested on the mattress. He didn't move but she did notice his chest moving slightly and was assured he breathed.

"We came for the Lyons." He kept his voice low and calm. "That's all. You're not our target."

"You can't have him." Her voice came out a little stronger. "I'm not stupid and I'm not lowering this gun. I won't miss you." She adjusted the aim to make sure he knew she pointed it at the center of his skull. "Tell your men to get the fuck out or I'll be cleaning your brains off the walls for weeks. I called 9-1-1. The police should be here any second."

"Fuck, Doug, that bitch has a gun" a male voice hissed from the other side of the wall, telling her that another man was inches from the door and within reach of the asshole who filled the bathroom door.

"Tell your guy to back off." Her finger tightened on the trigger. "I'm scared, freaked the hell out, and I might shoot you if I see the slightest movement."

"Back off," the guy who seemed in charge ordered. "She's got a Berretta pointed straight at my head."

"And I know how to use it," she said for good measure. She glanced at the space between the guy's head and the doorway and spotted Robin still motionless. Her attention focused on the threat. "Move real slow and drop your weapon."

His hand opened and the weird weapon landed on the dead guy on the floor. "Are you a cop?"

"No, but I won't miss you."

He cleared his throat. "Are you his security detail?"

"No but I'll kill you to protect him. You aren't taking him. Order your men to leave my room but you don't move. You're my insurance that they don't try anything stupid. They do and you're dead."

He hesitated. "Fine." The fingers of his open hand jerked at his side in a wave motion.

She relaxed slightly, a mistake on her part, thinking he'd silently ordered his men to leave with the hand signal. Instead bullets blasted through the walls. She pulled the trigger and threw her body to the floor. Weight slammed down on her back. She couldn't even scream from the pain of being crushed and the gun was torn from her fingers. Whoever had slammed into her shifted his weight and a hand fisted painfully in her hair, forcing her head back. She gasped in air and screamed then.

An elbow nailed her in the back, cutting the sound off from the fresh pain and the body lifted. She spotted her gun near the toilet, too far to grab before she was hauled up by the vicious grip fisting her hair at the base of her neck. She swayed on her feet, clutched at the gloved hand and realized she'd missed killing the son of a bitch when he spoke.

"A couple inches off your mark but you clocked my cheek." He sounded pissed. "You'll pay for that, bitch."

He shoved her hard. She slammed into the wall and groaned. She glared at the son of a bitch who had her trapped. It was satisfying to see the tear in the black material near his ear, red showed from the bloody wound the bullet had inflicted and she hoped it left a hell of a scar. Her chin rose as she glared at him and her fingers fisted at her sides.

"Is she one of them?" One of his men stepped to the side of her.

"Nope. Human. I'm sure. She's not a Lyons. Her eyes are normal."

Someone else entered the bathroom. "We're picking up chatter. Our second team just intercepted the cops. They are coming. We've got four minutes."

"Fuck," Doug hissed. He let go and shoved her against the wall. He grabbed his uninjured ear and tapped it.

"This is alpha dog. We have a female inside the male's bathroom. She's obviously screwing him since she admitted it's her room." He paused for seconds. "She's alive. I checked and she's not one of them—she's human." He paused again. "Understood. I'll bring her in with him."

"It's your lucky day, you live." Doug said as he shot first Robin with a dart gun then her. The last thing she saw was Robin being picked up by three men.

Hours later, Regina and Robin woke to find themselves in a huge cage at an unknown location. "We are in serious trouble." Robin said.

"You think?" She gaped at him a little. "What I can't figure out is why they wanted us alive."

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Robin had to know.

"No. I'm confused, because you didn't seem all human back there." Regina said.

"That's because I'm not. I'm a Lyon. I was given to scientist by my birth mother for her drug addiction. Many of us were raised in cages in labs just like this by a company known as the Green Organization. They do experiments, horrible experiments." Robin said.

"I'm so sorry, Robin." Regina said. "How did you manage to get away from them? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"You can ask me anything. A few of us banded together and fought our way out. We lost a few, but the lot of us managed to get out. We built a compound that we call the Woods." Robin explained.

He sniffed the air. "Hope my memory is wrong."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked.

He hesitated. "I smell the drug they used on us for breeding experiments."

Her knees weakened. "What does that mean?"

"They developed a highly stimulating drug to force us to desire sex and dosed us when we refused to mount our women sometimes when they were trying to figure out why we weren't able to get our females to conceive. The room reeks of it and that is very bad."

"I don't see any of your women. There's the guy sleeping on the cot and him." She glanced at the pacer who hadn't slowed inside his cell.

"I smell another Lyons male, at least twelve different human males and two human females. You are one of them."

"You don't think they brought me here to…you know." She slowly mouthed the next words she hoped he'd understand after lifting her hands to cover her profile from the cameras. "They think I'm your girlfriend."

Robin spun away with a snarl, obviously able to read lips. He walked to the cage door, studied it and gave it a kick with his bare foot. Regina winced, knew that had to hurt and the metal didn't budge. He lifted his leg, rubbed his toes and snarled again. He dropped the leg, spun and stormed back to the corner closest to her.

"I will do everything I can to protect you," he swore softly. "You need to trust me."

"I do." She meant it. She hadn't known him for long but he was a good guy.

Robin stared at her and took deep breaths. "I was not drugged with the breeding drug. This is good news."

The double doors the men had left through suddenly were thrown open. The sound echoed in the big room and Regina gaped at the sight of four men pushing a gurney through the opening. A large Lyon male was strapped down on it. His eyes were closed but his heritage was apparent from his muscular size. It became more apparent as the jerks pushed him closer. His cheekbones and full lips were a dead giveaway and Robin sniffed loudly as they passed their cages and moved out of sight behind the concrete wall behind them. The wheels of the gurney stopped shortly after.

A good minute passed before a cage door slammed closed. The sound was distinctive enough for Regina to be sure and chains rattled. They were obviously securing his door the way they had Robin's. The four guys returned minus the Lyon male and the gurney. One of them stopped to glare at Robin.

"You're next, asshole."

She knew that voice. It was Doug, the one she'd winged in her room, the leader of the mercenaries. She saw the bandage near his ear as he turned his attention to her. "Then you, bitch. I'm going to take great pleasure watching you suffer."

"Why are we here?" Robin kept his voice low.

A smile curved the bastard's lips and he gripped his hips. "The doctor wanted fresh meat but your girlfriend was a bonus." Doug took a step closer but remained a good ten feet from the edge of Robin's cage. "You know what's going to happen. We don't have any females, weren't able to grab any of them when we were raided, so she's it." His grin widened. "I hope she likes pussies as much as you do." He lifted his hand and jerked it toward the pacing Lyon. "He'll be first and you'll get her second."

Robin roared, lunged at the side of the cage and grabbed it. "He'll kill her."

"Even better." Doug touched his bandage. "That bitch tried to blow my brains out. I'll enjoy hearing her screams." He spun, marched away and his three goons followed him.

Regina trembled. She wasn't an idiot and could fill in the blanks. Robin refused to glance at her and instead glared at the double doors that closed behind the men. She backed away from the side of the cage to sit heavily on her cot. Her legs didn't want to hold her weight anymore.

Her gaze traveled across the room to the still agitated Lyons male. Terror gripped her. The guy couldn't even talk and didn't seem friendly in the least. He'd kill her for sure if she were thrown into his cage for some breeding experiment.

"Regina?"

She turned her head at Robin's raspy tone. He watched her, his beautiful gaze grim.

"I know. Breeding drugs, I'm the only woman and that guy over there is out of his head, right?"

"Listen to me." Robin took a deep breath and gripped the bars. "Do not fight if they put you in there with the male. He will be aggressive to begin with but if you resist, he will…" His voice trailed off.

"Kill me?"

Robin refused to look away from her. "Yes."

Hot tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back.

"He is drugged and it is painful. His body is on fire, the need to mount a female has taken his sanity and he will be sorry when it passes." A sad note filled his voice. "I know this."

Regina hugged her chest. "You've taken it before, haven't you?"

"I was not given a choice. They used me for breeding tests. Only two of the five facilities that have been discovered used this drug." He crouched. "I do not remember anything but knew I had shared sex with a female when the drugs passed from my system. I never smelled blood on my body and hope I never hurt one of our women. None of them ever told me I had after we were freed but they might have wanted to spare me any guilt if I had."

She realized she'd glanced down when she had to lift her gaze to Robin.

"I'm tough. I'm a survivor." She sucked in air. "And we are going to be found." Anger made her voice stronger. "Someone is going to die." She glanced at the double doors. "A lot of them."

"The male will not mean to hurt or force you."

She glanced back at him, avoided staring at the guy who still paced his cell and terrified her. "He's a victim too. I get that. Don't worry. It's not his blood I'm hoping to see spilled."

"My friends will find us." His voice deepened into a snarl. "Trust me."

"I trust you. It's crazy but I do." Regina said.

"Stay away from her," Robin snarled. He was shot with another dart gun. Enough to send him to his knees, but not out. Regina jerked awake on the cot, knew where she was and sat up. She'd somehow fallen asleep.

One of the men stepped inside and frowned. "Get up and come with us. You will get hurt if you fight us."

"Leave her alone. Take me," Robin roared. "Don't touch the female. I will kill you, tear you apart, if you hurt her."

The guy in the cage ignored the threat. "Get up, Regina. That's your name, isn't it? There's no point in fighting unless you want to feel some pain."

She stood on shaky legs and glanced at Robin. His eyes were narrowed with rage as their gazes held. "I'll be okay. Calm down and save your energy."

"Take me. Don't harm her."

The jerk inside her cage finally shot him an annoyed stare. "It's not a big deal. The doctor wants to examine your girlfriend and give her a little shot. Stop making that racket."

Doug jerked her arm and brought her from the cage. A long hallway stretched ahead as they entered the unknown section of the basement and stopped three doors down on the right where one had been left wide open. The room reminded Regina of a doctor's office when she spotted the exam table in the center of the room, one big light attached to it, and her head turned. A desk was in the corner, covered in papers, files and two computers. One of the monitors showed the room with the cages. A female doctor turned her chair away from that view to openly study her victim.

"Put her on the table and strap her down."

"Who are you?" Regina didn't fight as the men shoved her at the table. "What do you want?"

"Sure thing, Doctor Zel." One of the men nodded.

The two men suddenly adjusted their holds, lifted her off her feet and slammed her back on the table. It was padded, no paper had been laid down the way real doctors did for exams and the cheap, fake leather was cracked from age. Panic struck when they began to use Velcro straps to pin her arms down and she kicked at one of the men who grabbed an ankle, nailed him in the arm and he glared.

"Put your feet at the end of the table."

She locked them together bent up. No way was she going to allow them to strap her flat and leave her totally helpless. The jerk leered at her. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her thigh to dig his fingers into her flesh deep enough that it really hurt. She screamed. It felt as though he was tearing the skin from the inside of her thigh. She opened her thighs and his hand released.

A faint roar sounded but she heard it. Robin. He must have heard her scream. The doctor laughed. "He is pissed. Make her scream again and see if he reacts, Doug."

Doug grabbed her thigh and dug his fingers in again. This time Regina expected it. She gasped and tensed through the horrible pain but the asshole dug in deeper until she couldn't take the agony anymore. His hand released her thigh when she screamed. Another faint roar sounded a second later.

Doctor Zel chuckled. "I never expected them to bond so well." Her cold gaze examined Regina. "Thank you. Now I have a way of controlling one of them. I think he'll do anything I want if I use you against him." She smiled widely at her two goons. "Look at the monitor. He's going nuts."

Doug turned his head and Regina stared at the monitor too. It was a live shot of the cages from high above, where she'd spotted those cameras. Robin paced and attacked the bars but they didn't break. He roared again, spun and began pacing furiously.

The doctor walked to a microphone system by the monitor. "Stop it or I'll hurt the female," she warned. "Sit down and be quiet."

Robin paused, lifted his head and glared at the camera. His rage was evident. He backed up until he reached the cot, sat hard and his hands gripped the edges of it. He kept glaring at the camera. The Doctor moved away from the microphone and laughed.

"I'll be damned. I bet that cat would bark if I told him I'd hurt her if he didn't. This is intriguing." She waved her hand as she faced Regina. "You men can leave us alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Doug hesitated. "We should stay in case you need us. Her legs aren't strapped down."

She shrugged and walked around the exam table, studying Regina. "What's your name?"

"Regina."

"Well, Regina, I'm going to take a swab of your mouth to test you for drugs and get a sample of your DNA. Open up and if you bite me one of these guys will knock out your teeth. Do you understand? I'm also going to draw blood and give you a shot. I'm trying to figure out what is different about you that attracted him to you. Leave those feet down and don't kick at me either. I have no sense of humor."

Regina didn't fight and opened her mouth for the swab against her cheek. She flinched when the bitch drew blood from her arm. The shot to her hip hurt but the doctor finally backed away.

"Are you on any form of birth control? IUD? Do you have breast implants? Take any medications? Do you have any diseases?"

She clamped her lips together.

"Do you want a full body exam?" The woman reached into her front pocket to withdraw gloves. "I don't have an ultrasound here to see if you have implants but I could feel my way around. It won't be comfortable but the men might enjoy holding you down, tearing off your clothes—and the view."

"Fuck you," Regina hissed. "No. No breast implants or anything else added. I don't have any diseases or take drugs." She paused. "I'm totally healthy and I am not on any medications."

"What about birth-control pills?" Doug stepped closer. "Or those shots. My girlfriend takes those."

"Are you on any form of birth control?" The doctor suddenly grabbed Regina's nightshirt and jerked it up to her ribs, exposing her stomach.

Regina gasped but the woman's hands were on her skin before she could react. She held still, afraid one of the men would hurt her since they lunged forward, ready to grab her if she fought the doctor's touch.

"No scars from surgeries." The hands were cold as the woman lowered the waistband of her underwear a few inches. "No stretch marks from pregnancies." She glanced up at Regina. "I take it you don't have any children? You haven't answered me about the birth control."

"No children and I'm not on anything like that either."

"Good, because you are going to help me with something. Something I need." Doctor Zel said.

"Go to hell." Regina said.

"If you don't help me, then your boyfriend will die." Doctor Zel said. Seeing Regina's reaction. "I see I have your attention. Now listen closely…"

Robin stayed seated but fumed and worried about Regina. Horrible images of the things being done to her filled his imagination. Memories surfaced of what Lyons women had endured at the hands of Green staff during the breeding tests. They'd examined the women, sometimes performed exploratory surgeries on them and didn't even have the decency to drug them first to alleviate the pain.

A snarl built in the back of his throat at the idea of Regina suffering that way. She hadn't had years to build up tolerance to pain. She was gentle, sweet, and he worried about her mental state. He might be able to keep her alive if given the chance but their captors might kill her outright. He definitely couldn't protect her mind from the atrocities she might have to endure.

He jerked his eyes open as two men opened the doors where they'd taken Regina but they weren't escorting her. He shot to his feet. "Where is she?"

"Calm down, beasty boy," one of them sighed. "Your girlfriend is with the doctor. We're here for him."

They edged toward the cage with the pacing male who refused to calm or speak. Panic gripped Robin as he lunged for the cage wall. "Take me instead. I'll breed with the human. Don't allow him to touch her. He'd end up killing her."

Both men paused and glanced at each other. The one who spoke finally stared at Robin. "He isn't going to mount your girlfriend."

"Where is Regina? Why did she scream? What have you done to her?" Robin demanded.

"Don't worry about it. She's in good hands, just like you will be." Doug said with a chuckle.

Regina meekly walked beside Doug. He took her through the double doors with two goons flanking her in case she put up a fight. She didn't, happy to be taken to Robin. The moment the doors opened into the other room, Robin stood. His gaze fixed on her.

"Are you well?" He sounded and looked enraged.

"I'm fine." Emotionally, she wasn't but she knew he wondered if she'd been physically abused.

Robin growled at Doug as he backed up inside his cell. "Bring her to me. I will turn and not move."

"Nope, kitty cat. You don't get your piece of ass yet. The doctor ordered me to put her in that other Lyon now. He's going to mount her first. I bet that's going to eat out your guts, watching him take her."

Robin roared and lunged at the front of the cage fast. Vicious growls tore from his throat.

"He's lying," Regina yelled. She had to shout to be heard over Robin's outrage. "He's fucking with you. That woman said I'm to be put in with you."

Robin stopped pulling at the bars and released them. He took a few ragged, deep breaths as he backed away again. Doug laughed and slapped Regina painfully on the ass.

"You ruined my fun, bitch." He paused before Robin's cage. "If I say jump, you better jump, kitty cat. Otherwise I am going to bend your bitch over in front of you and make you watch me mount her."

Furious catlike eyes narrowed when Doug laughed. Regina could feel Robin's intense gaze on her and stopped glaring at the asshole who was intent on verbally torturing him.

"I won't fight or attack. You don't need to stun me. I won't move," Robin swore.

The two men looked at each other and frowned. Doug hesitated. "Nail him if he's lying and take him down. He'll wake up to find his girlfriend fucked and crying if he attempts to rush us."

Robin didn't move as Doug unwrapped the chains and unlocked the cell door. Regina was tense, ready for an attack, but it didn't happen. Doug opened the door a few feet and shoved Regina inside. She turned to face him, watched the bastard slam the door and secure the chains again. He backed away.

"Clear. He's secure." Doug grinned at her. "Enjoy your time with him."

Regina resisted flipping him off. "There's a special place in hell for you."

He winked. "When I die, I'm going to take that fucking place over. Remember who is out here and who is in there, bitch. That's all that matters."

A big hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. She swiveled her head and peered up at Robin. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her against his tall frame and tugged her away from the bars.

"In a few hours your girlfriend is going to do what we want." Doug licked his lips and his voice lowered to avoid being picked up by the camera's audio equipment.

"Remember how you learned not to trust humans? Don't forget she's one." His gaze fell to Regina. "Please make my day and refuse. I want to watch you suffer." He brushed a finger over the bandaged injury on his cheek to make it clear he hadn't forgotten who had put it there, then spun away. "Move out. Let's go eat breakfast."

The men disappeared through the double doors. Robin brought her face to look at him. "What happened, Regina?"

"The woman doctor running this place is insane and wants sperm samples. They are freezing them to sell to some vile bastards in Europe. They took that Lyon who paced inside his cell, hung him upright by his limbs and hooked him to some fucked-up machines to…" Her voice broke and she shuddered against the large, warm body pressed close. "It was awful what they were doing but I couldn't stop them."

His body stiffened against hers and a low growl rumbled from his throat. It made her jerk her head back enough to stare into his eyes. He avoided her gaze and pulled her tightly into his embrace again. "What else did you hear?"

"That doctor is wanted by the police, she's stuck here and desperate for money. They offered her a lot of it to, um, hell, I don't even know how to say this."

"Just speak. Tell me." His hands lightly brushed her back. "I need to know."

"They want your sperm. They don't have any Lyons like you and she was offered three times as much money if she could freeze and sell yours without any drugs in your system." Her cheeks burned, telling him what those monsters planned. "They want me to help with that."

He turned his head and so did she until inches separated their faces. He didn't appear shocked but anger still burned in his gaze. "Give sperm without the need of breeding drugs?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm supposed to help you get turned-on and give a sample."

His eyes closed and he tilted his head back. A sigh passed his lips and she stood there grimly watching him. It was a bad situation but she needed to make it clear so he had all the facts she knew. "Some scientists want to figure out a way to make Lyon sperm live longer—I guess it dies fast from what I was told—and use human surrogate women to have Lyons babies."

"Why were you screaming after they took you away?" He sniffed her and opened his eyes. "Where are you hurt?" One hand released her back to gently cup her injured face, avoided touching her cheek, but studied it. "You were stuck." His hand dropped to her waist.

"One of the bastards bruised my thigh. They think they can use me to control you because it made you mad enough to roar the first time I screamed."

He wrapped both arms around her and lifted—surprised her with that move—and carried her to the cot. He adjusted his hold, sat down and put her across his lap. One arm remained behind her back but his other one gripped the hem of her nightshirt, tugging it up to expose her thighs.

She didn't protest, saw he was intent on examining the red marks and he pulled the material down quickly. His gaze met hers and silence stretched between them.

He finally sighed and lowered his focus to her mouth. "We need to talk."

Shit. "I know." She whispered, hoping it was soft enough not to be overheard.

"They think we're sleeping together already and I didn't tell them otherwise. I just let them keep assuming. It seemed the smart thing to do at the time but now they expect me to um, help you donate sperm." She rushed on before she lost her nerve, "You should have seen what they did to that other Lyons guy. I would rather do whatever it takes than let them hurt you that way."

"What did they do?"

She dropped her gaze to his bare chest, unable to look him in the eyes as she muttered a description of the machines that sucked sperm out. His arm tightened around her waist, but he remained silent until she stopped talking.

"Look at me." He took a deep breath and peered into her eyes when she did.

"You know what needs to happen if a rescue team hasn't found us by the time they want those samples. I don't want them to do that to me." Anger tensed his jaw. "It's too much to ask of you, isn't it?"

A blush warmed her cheeks and it was her turn to study his mouth. It was a plush one, full and tempting. "Any other time I'd probably be happy to, um…yeah. This isn't exactly romantic, is it?"

"Regina."

She stared into his blue eyes. "I know. It was a sad attempt at a joke."

"I won't force you to agree to this. Say no and I'll go with them willingly to avoid putting you in danger if I fight."

She hesitated, her mind working and made a decision. "I was attracted to you the moment we met, and I still am so touching you to help turn you on wouldn't be a hardship. I just wish we weren't here under these circumstances. I'm not an exhibitionist so that's going to make it worse."

"What is that?"

She grinned, glad for the humor. "It's someone who enjoys having sex or committing sexual acts in front of other people. They get off on it. It arouses them more that other people can see what is being done to them." She glanced at the camera and all her bravo disappeared. "There are probably cameras in that room too. I forgot to look, too horrified by what was happening. Shit. I hope they aren't keeping recordings of any of the feeds."

He gripped her jaw, turned her face until their gaze met and kept hold of her. "I will make this up to you somehow and we will survive this."

Rage filled Robin as he tried to console Regina. She tried to be brave but he couldn't miss the fear lurking in her eyes as he stared into them. "I won't hurt you if there is physical contact involved between us," he swore. "I do trust you."

She relaxed a little on his lap and it encouraged him to continue.

"They are the enemy and we are a team."

Every protective instinct inside him surged to life. She needed him to be strong, supportive and she wasn't used to being at the mercy of others. He'd do whatever it took but the bottom line couldn't be ignored. The human guards had dart guns that could render him unconscious. They could take Regina away while he was down, do anything to inflict pain upon her and he wouldn't be able to protect her unless he made her necessary to them. They wanted her to help him give sperm and he'd give as much as they wanted to keep her safe.

He bit back a groan when his cock stiffened even more. You are becoming as sick as the ones who enslaved you. The human on his lap would be horrified and disgusted if she knew his thoughts or how aroused he was at that moment. He bit back a growl of excitement at the thought of actually mounting her.

She petted his bare chest, her touch featherlight and he squeezed his eyes closed, knowing it wouldn't take much from her to release his seed if she were to help him. It reminded him that he wanted her to feel at ease with him. He was a sick bastard, he acknowledged, when he decided how to do that.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me." He pulled back enough to stare down at her upturned face. She was beautiful, even with her dark hair flowing in disarray over her shoulders. "They will probably ask you to touch me."

Her cheeks turned pink and her blue eyes widened. "I figured that."

"I want you to feel comfortable with me. It might be a stressful situation. I don't know if they will treat us the way they did inside the testing facilities. When they wanted us to breed they put us in a room alone but there was a camera. They'd monitor us."

"Great."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Sarcasm. It's how people react when they are trying to be brave about something."

Her response made him smile. "I see. I won't harm you if they don't restrain me. I'm not sure if they will or not."

"They restrained the other."

"I know. You described in detail what they did to him."

"Right. Yeah. I did." She licked her lips. "I trust you. I really do. I know you're not going to hurt me so you don't need to keep saying it."

"Good." He paused. "I wish to be honest with you to lessen the horror of what might happen."

She blinked a few times and just waited for him to continue.

"I heard that a lab technician once was ordered to take a sample from a male and she manipulated his dick with her hands to get it. It might be what they ask you to do."

More heat rushed to her cheeks. "I figured that out on my own unless they want to hook you up to that machine on and I'm supposed to do whatever it takes to turn you on."

Robin's raging hard-on throbbed and it took everything to hold still to prevent him from shifting to ease the pain of keeping it trapped between his thighs. "They believe we are in a sex-sharing relationship and I am afraid if they learn the truth it will put you in danger."

"Okay. Do you really think it matters?"

"It might. They brought you to control me. I agree with your assessment on that matter. As long as they continue to believe you are my female they will not harm you as long as I comply. I just want you to be as comfortable as possible with my body but I don't want to upset you by sharing the only way I can think of to make that happen."

"What are you thinking?"

He took a deep breath. "You could kiss me and become accustomed to my body while we are alone before they take us wherever they will."

Regina let Robin's suggestion sink in and had to swallow hard. Kiss him? Oh shit. Her gaze widened as she stared at him before she glanced at his mouth. It sounded reasonable and she'd wondered what it would be like. "I'm not very forward." Her gaze lifted to his. "You kiss me. I wouldn't know where to start."

That made his eyebrows arch. "You are inexperienced with sharing sex?"

"I've had it with a few guys but I've never initiated a kiss before. Guys always made the first move."

"I understand but it is surprising. Your males seem so docile that I assumed the females were the aggressors during intercourse."

"We're just kissing, right?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "Close your eyes and just focus on me. Pretend we're alone in your bedroom or mine. I can see your nervousness and you need to relax." Arms wrapped around her middle and Robin tugged her against his chest more firmly, bent his head and nuzzled the side of her face with his own.

His beautiful gaze searched hers, she knew he had to see her hesitancy, but then his hands lifted to cup her face. "Forget about everything but me," he ordered. "There's just us. Remember yesterday when we met?"

She nodded, happy for the distraction.

He smiled. "You like my eyes. You've never seen anything like me." His palms slid from her jawline to her cheeks. "You're strangely attractive even with your funny little face."

She smiled back. "I have a funny face?"

"Your little pointy nose." His thumb brushed over it. "Your perfect mouth." His thumb lowered to caress her bottom lip. "The tiniest ears." His fingertips traced the shell of them as he leaned in close enough for their breaths to mingle. "Kiss me."

She relaxed, focused solely on Robin and admitted that he did have amazing eyes. They were so blue and the oval shape of them was exotic. Her trepidation faded and she closed her eyes as he inched closer, sure that she wanted it to happen.

His lips barely brushed hers, so soft and warm it amazed her that anyone so tough could be so tender. He opened her mouth under light pressure and his tongue delved inside. It was hot, teased her own and he deepened the kiss as her hands gripped his shoulders to keep steady, needing something to cling to. All tenderness fled as his lips and tongue manipulated the kiss into something wild and passionate. Her eyes closed, and she tilted her head to open up to him more, desperate to forget everything but Robin.

Kissing him was like sticking her finger in a light socket—shocking and powerful. All-consuming. No one had ever made her respond the way he did. It was extremely passionate, and he put everything he had into it. Her hands lowered to roam down the front of his broad chest, sought skin and found plenty of it. A soft purr rumbled between them.

Regina jerked away in astonishment. Robin eased his hold on her face, dropped his hands to her sides and just smiled. "I make noises. Sorry. Just try to ignore them. I don't really control it."

Hands cupped her face before she could turn her head away and held her still while he gazed at her deeply. Once again she was struck by the beauty of his compelling eyes. He inched his face closer. She knew he would kiss her again and welcomed it. He did wonderful things to her body, made her belly quiver and he had a real talent for distracting her with his mouth. The fact that they were locked inside a cage, held prisoner by monsters, was easy to ignore.

There was only Robin, his mouth heating her up and his wonderful skin under her hands. He released her face to grip her hips, turned her more to face him and shifted under her. It was impossible to miss the hard ridge that pressed against the underside of her leg when his thighs parted slightly. She knew what it was, that he was turned-on and so was she. She moaned and clawed at his abs, wanted to draw him even closer. It didn't work with her sitting sideways across his lap so she reached up, gripped his shoulders and moved enough to press a foot on the cold concrete floor. She scooted a little off his lap and straddled him instead.

Firm hands cupped her ass, jerked her tight against his lap and his trapped cock rubbed against her underwear through the layers of their clothes. Regina ached painfully, her breasts were heavy and hurt and she just wanted to release him to yank her shirt over her head and rub her nipples against his skin. He kneaded her ass, his fingers digging in to the soft flesh. He lifted her a little to adjust the angle of his cock to press against the seam of her. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she tried to pull him even closer, the heat of him penetrated through her thin nightgown and she hated having anything between them.

She urged him on by rocking her hips, moaned louder and her fingers slid upward into his hair and held him closer to deepen the kiss even more. He bucked his hips, used his hold on her ass to shift her and they moved together. The slow rocking against each other made his cock incredibly hard, it notched up her pleasure and it felt so good she knew she'd come. Her clit seemed to swell painfully. She wanted him to move faster, take her over the edge of ecstasy. Robin suddenly twisted his head away, breathed hard and shoved his face against her throat. "We have to stop," he growled.

It slowly sank in what she'd done. If he wasn't wearing sweats and she didn't have underwear on, he'd be inside her. She knew that as well as he did. They'd dry humped as though they were horny teenagers, in the worst possible place and the timing couldn't have been more wrong. She turned her head against his cheek, slid her hands out of his hair and hugged him around his neck. It was tough to try to slow her ragged breathing. Half of her wanted to ask him to keep going but the memory of the cameras along the ceiling had her silence that plea. Clinging to him helped but her body was on fire.

He inhaled loudly and a hot, wet tongue licked her throat. "You smell so good and taste it too. I wish I could strip you bare and explore every inch with my hands, nose and tongue. I'd lick every spot that would make you moan my name."

"You're not helping," she said in a shaky tone. "I want you too."

"You want me to help you calm or lick you?"

"Lick me."

He growled viciously, a scary sound if she had the brains to be afraid, but her libido was in charge. He reached between them instead, his hand wiggled in the tight space between his lower belly and hers, until his fingers brushed over her underwear. "Hold onto me," he urged softly. "Scoot back a little."

She had to concentrate to follow his orders, her arms tightened around his neck and she wiggled enough to give him more room with his hand. An image of him shoving her underwear to the side, jerking down his sweats and taking her filled her mind. Of course she remembered at that point what he'd said about being larger than human guys. It didn't matter at that moment. Obviously sex was possible and she was beyond fear, more into the take-me-now stage.

His deft fingers shoved the scrap of material way and he growled again at feeling how soaked with need she was for him, something that should have been embarrassing if she wasn't beyond caring about anything but the fact that his broad fingertip located and pressed against her bare clit. Her face pressed against his chest, sucked in his masculine scent and it muffled her moan of pleasure. "Easy," he rasped. "I've got you." His arm tightened around her waist and kept her in place as his finger teased the bundle of nerves. "Feel me."

She'd have laughed if she could have. There was only him, nothing else and not only could she revel in his touch, his scent, but the way he pinned her over his lap so she couldn't do anything but hurt to come.

He rubbed circles over the bud, his hand turned a little and his thumb—at least she thought it was—teased the opening of her. She shoved her face harder against his chest, knew she needed to keep quiet for some reason, but forgot why. The feel of his thick digit pushing inside to part her vaginal walls made her bite down. He snarled in response and drove it into her deeper. He moved his hand, fucking her while rubbing against her clit and a purr rumbled through her ear as he tucked his head against hers.

The climax hit fast and hard, tore through her in harsh waves and the hand around her back was suddenly gone. Robin cupped her head, shoved her face tighter against his chest and nearly suffocated her when she screamed out his name. She didn't give a damn if she had air, she was too gripped by the ecstasy. His thumb withdrew, his hand jerked away and he eased the hold that kept her face pressed against him. She swayed a little on his lap without him holding her, but he didn't let her slump to the side as her body turned lax. Robin wrapped an arm around her waist again and she tilted her chin up to stare at him in wonder.

The sight of him shoving his thumb in his mouth to taste her stunned and aroused Regina at the same time. He didn't look away as he growled at her. Desire made his eyes go from amazing-looking to nearly feral in a wild, passionate way that promised her he wanted to eat her alive in the best way possible. He pulled his thumb slowly from between his lips and bared sharp teeth at her, jerked his hands up over his head as if someone pointed a weapon at him and snarled.

"Get away from me."

The deep, brutal sound made terror grip her instantly as she scrambled off his lap, nearly fell on her ass in her haste and stumbled back until the bars of the cage slammed into her back. The pain that sliced through her made the physical blow she'd taken earlier seem tame in comparison to the emotional slap he dealt by rejecting her.

He stood abruptly, the cot almost tipped over in his haste and he stormed to the farthest edge of the cage to put space between them. His hands gripped the bars, he kept his back to her and his head was thrown back as he roared out in pure rage.

Robin had a hard time slowing his breathing and getting control of his body. His knuckles were white from the death grip on the bars keeping him in place. The roar had helped him release some of the frustration while the scent of Regina's fear in the air haunted him. He'd caused that fear but he needed to. Two more seconds with her on his lap and he'd have done something horrible. He could have hurt her and he'd reacted by getting her the hell away from him before temptation turned into a physical act.

His dick hurt bad but he tried to ignore it. His eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing through his mouth instead, not that it helped since the taste of her release still lingered and he wanted to roar again. He shouldn't have done more than kiss her but his best-laid plans had gone to hell quickly the second his mouth met hers. He panted harder and fought every instinct that screamed take her!

He'd thought the kiss would be sweet, tender and that he could handle that. Instead he'd experienced the strongest wave of arousal that had ever slammed through him. He'd barely remembered the damn cameras, her fear of them and how she'd hate him if he stripped her bare and buried his face where his fingers had played in her cream. The memory of how tight she'd been scared him into keeping a leash on his desires. He'd take her too hard, too fast and tear up that sweet core of hers. He wanted to make her scream his name but not from pain.

His chest throbbed from where she'd bitten him and the sharp sting of pain from her teeth drawing blood had nearly snapped his control. She wasn't Lyons, it didn't mean she was urging him to bite her back and mate her. He'd probably been too rough in his urgency to make her come but hoped that wasn't the case. That concern helped douse some of his passion. He never wanted to harm Regina. He'd rather suffer excruciating agony before he'd draw blood from her. She trusted him, needed his protection, yet he'd been more of a danger to her when she'd been on his lap than all the bastards who'd kidnapped them. The thought of what could have happened cooled his blood more.

Regina jerked awake when booted feet echoed in the room. She had fallen asleep in the corner, huddled in a ball, watching Robin try to calm down. He'd kept his back to her, refused to even glance her way and exhaustion had finally taken its toll. She woke on the cot with a blanket covering her.

Robin stood next to the cot, close enough for her to touch the back of his sweatpants and watched whoever made those sounds. She turned her head in time to see Doug and a few of his goons stomp their way. Dread pitted in her stomach and she figured time was up.

"Regina? We just have to survive." Robin summed up their situation softly. "Do as they ask."

She peered up at him but he still refused to glance at her, his sole focus on the four goons who stopped outside the cage door. All of them withdrew their Taser guns, checked them and Doug was the one who spoke.

"It's time." He glared at Robin. "You twitch and we'll light your ass up and your girlfriend." He tapped his weapon. "These have been altered by one of our guys and he removed the safety on the voltage. Do you know what that means? It will kill her. You fight and she's going to die."

"I don't like this," Chuck hissed. "Let's knock him out the way we have the others and when he wakes, he'll be chained up. It's too dangerous to open that damn door to move him into the room with him awake."

"Doctor Greene gives the orders." Doug obviously wasn't thrilled since he looked as if he'd sucked on a lemon. "She doesn't want him fucked up unless we have to. She thinks it might dampen his mood."

"Fuck," Chuck muttered. "Let's get the Doc's ass out here and she can move the big bastard if he's so sure he'll protect the bitch he's screwing. I think he'll try to kill us. They aren't real smart."

Doug stepped closer, his gaze focused on Robin and his eyebrows shot up. "Did you piss your girlfriend off? It looks like she bit you."

"No." Robin reached back, gripped Regina's hip and gently maneuvered her behind his body when she climbed to her feet next to him. "I will comply. Don't harm her. I understand you are willing to kill her if I lie." He turned his head in Chuck's direction. "I am not stupid."

"This is nuts," the fourth guy added. "He's going to go ape shit once that door opens and he'll try to take out as many of us as he can. I lost three of my security crew to bastards like that one. He can leap at us, move super fast and watch those damn fingernails. They are rougher than ours and can tear open skin."

"I know," Doug admitted. "We have our orders though." His voice rose. "Your girlfriend dies if you even make me think you're going to attack one of us."

"I won't." Robin hesitated. "I will carry her. I can't fight with her in my arms. Will that make you feel safer?"

Surprise flickered on the men's faces and Doug nodded sharply. "Yeah. Do that. Carry her with both arms so if you drop her, she hits hard enough to crack her damn skull open on the hard floor." He lifted a leg and stomped down. "It would fuck her up."

Robin slowly turned to meet Regina's worried gaze. She had made him mad somehow but he was offering not to attempt to escape to ensure her safety. He bent his knees a little and opened his arms. "Put your arms around my neck."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"For what? This isn't your fault. None of it is. Just do as they say and they won't have a reason to try to harm you. I won't fight them. Your safety comes first."

"What are you saying to her?" Doug sounded pissed. "Come on and stop stalling."

Robin's head whipped around and he growled low. "She's frightened." He stared at Regina again. "Hold on to me. I wasn't angry with you. It was directed at me. Now is not the time to discuss it."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hooked one arm around her waist, lifted and his other arm caught her behind her knees, trapping the nightshirt to maintain her modesty as he hoisted her up. He slowly turned to study the men with narrowed eyes.

"I will move slowly. May I walk out now?"

Doug jerked his head at one of the guys and a very nervous Chuck approached to unlock the chains and open the cage door. It did Regina's heart good to see the sheer terror on those jerk's faces over what Robin could do to them. He was intimidating and a big, powerful guy. Without her, he probably could kick their asses.

"Come out," Doug urged. "Nice and slow, kitty cat." He raised his weapon, pointed it at Regina and frowned. "She will die first if you try anything."

"I won't risk her life." Robin moved cautiously out of the cage, his steps slow and nonthreatening.

Fear and uncertainty battled inside Regina as they were led to a different room. This one had a metal bunk and a camera mounted in the corner. A table had been set up in another corner. The door closed behind them and the goons kept their weapons pointed at them.

"Put her down and walk over to the cot," Doug directed.

Robin hesitated. "You don't need to chain me. I said I wouldn't fight."

"Do as I say. That's not up for debate. Strip off the clothes, lie down on your back and don't fight when you are restrained. Got it?"

Robin lowered her to her feet, released her and strode to the long, metal bed with bars for a headboard and a small bar for a footboard. A grimace flashed over his handsome features as he approached it and Regina purposely turned her back to spare him her stare as well. Chuck rushed for Regina, aimed his gun at her face, while Doug tracked Robin's movements with his weapon. The other two men set theirs by the door and moved out of her line of sight to go after Robin.

She heard the rustle of sweatpants being removed, the cot squeaked from his weight and chains rattled. Doug lowered his gun and stepped closer to her, gaining her full attention.

"Here's what you're going to do. You listening?"

"Yes." She glared at him.

He spun, walked to the table where a tray of items had been laid out and held up a tube of something and a specimen cup. "Lube and a cup with a lid that you seal. Need I spell it out?" He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "As soon as he gets off, you rush to that door and it will open. Chuck will take the sample from you and Albert will shoot you if you try any shit." His gaze lifted to the camera before giving her a warning glare. "I'm going to be viewing every damn thing you do. Don't fuck with his chains or drag your feet from the time he gives it up until you take it to the door." He turned fully to face her and walked closer with both items. "The doc wants at least eight samples this time."

Regina's eyebrows lifted. "Eight?"

Doug cocked his head and frowned. "Eight. You got a problem with that?"

"He might." Heat warmed her cheeks. "That's a lot."

"Not for them." Doug studied Robin. "Been holding back from your girlfriend, huh? She a rotten lay or what?"

"She's human," Robin answered with a deep, angry voice.

A laugh escaped Doug and his frown disappeared. "Awe, isn't that cute, guys?" He stepped closer to Regina. "Your boyfriend might be a kitty cat but they fuck like dogs in heat. The scent of a willing woman or one touching them will keep them hard and going for hours. He only needs about a twenty second recovery time and he'll be good to stroke or suck off again." He held out the tube and cup. "Don't let him shoot in your mouth. Saliva mixed with sperm fucks up the sample. No spitting it into the cup."

Regina woodenly accepted the items, hating Doug so badly at the moment

"Anything else?"

His gaze drifted down her. "Yeah. Maybe when you're done with him, you could give me a hand." He laughed as he turned away and strode to the door. "Hurry up if you want to eat or don't want him hooked up to that machine. You've got two hours."

The men left the room and Regina stood there with her back to the cot. Robin was chained down naked. She stared at the tube and the sample cup, glanced at the table to see more cups set up and closed her eyes. This was going to be rough.

"Regina?" Robin spoke softly. "It's okay. I'm restrained and can't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that." Her eyes remained closed. "I'm so damn sorry about this."

"It's no hardship." He softly growled. "I am the one who feels guilty."

That made her almost turn to him. "Why? You didn't kidnap us."

He hesitated. "This is going to be much easier on me than it will be on you. I will somehow make this right between us."

She took a deep breath. "Why were you mad?" It bothered her how violently he'd reacted inside the cage after he'd made out with her…and so much more. "Did I do something? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to bite you."

"I wanted you and was too out of control to risk it." Honesty sounded in his voice.

She turned, kept her eyes closed and knew she'd have to open them. "I feel like I'm about to rape you or something."

"Regina? Look at me."

She did and it was a sight she'd never forget. His long frame was stretched out over the cot, every inch of him bare. He lay on his back and his cock jutted upward, thick and hard. Her gaze lingered there for seconds before jerking her focus to his face. He watched her calmly.

"I want you to touch me. I can't lose control now. I feel guilty for that but it's the truth. Am I sick for this?"

She took a step closer to him without thinking about it. "No."

"I'm turned-on and you're not. This is traumatic for you, I'm aware of that, yet I still ache to feel your hands on me."

He glanced away, stared at the ceiling and his mouth tensed into a tight, firm line. Regina suddenly didn't feel as uncomfortable as before. He'd gotten her off, it had been amazing and she wanted to do the same for him. She couldn't help but wince over the presence of the camera but as she darted a look at it and realized she could block most everything with her body if she sat on the edge of the cot by his hip.

She squared her shoulders. "We're a team. We're going to get through this together."

Her words seemed to surprise him and he met her steady gaze as she sat on the space between his hip and the edge of the cot. It wasn't very wide. She placed the cup down next to her thigh to keep it pinned between them after twisting the lid off, opened the cap to the lube and spread some on her fingers. She couldn't meet his gaze though.

"You ready?"

"Yes." His stomach muscles tensed. "I'm sorry, Regina," he whispered.

She finally looked up. "Don't be. Just tell me before, um, you know."

He nodded.

"What do you prefer?" She felt feverish from her flushed cheeks as she whispered, remembering to keep her voice down to give them some privacy. This probably was the most awkward sexual encounter she'd ever had. They weren't kissing or lost in the moment. The room was cold, sterile and the guy was chained down while a sick bastard watched from another room. "Fast? Slow?" Her hand reached for his cock but hesitated an inch away.

"Whatever you do will feel good." His voice came out raspy.

"Are you sure I can do this? I mean…hell."

"Yes. Just remember that I make sounds. Some might sound as if I'm angry but it's normal. You can't hurt me and I ache for your touch."

She focused on his cock. It was thick, perfect and something she'd consider beautiful. A smile almost surfaced when she realized that, never believing she'd ever pin that term on a man's penis. Her fingers stroked the shaft, explored the soft skin wrapped around a rock-hard erection. A rumbled purr filled the room and she lifted her gaze to watch Robin's face.

He had closed his eyes, probably to make her more comfortable and he bit his lower lip. He looked sexy as hell and he wasn't the only one who worried about being perverted because it was a hot image having him chained down. She only wished they were at her house, in her bed and alone.

He shifted a little on the bed when she wrapped her other hand around the crown of his cock, stroked it and grasped his shaft firmly. She started slow, exploring while stroking him up and down and his breathing increased. It fascinated her, watching his muscles ripple as he began to slowly rock his hips. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on his chest, his purrs increased in resonance and it was the hottest damn thing ever.

"I'm going to," he growled, his voice harsh.

She released him with one hand, gripped the cup and wondered how the hell she was going to make that work. Robin's feet braced against the bottom bar of the cot he was chained to, he tilted his hips upward and she lowered his cock until it almost touched his belly. The cup caught his seed as he started to come.

He groaned loudly, shook with the force of his climax and she had to remember to hold the cup when she really wanted to just watch him. Hearing him caused her nipples to tighten. His body jerked a little with each stroke, filling the cup a little more as she milked him of every drop with her fingers. She released his shaft and he relaxed his muscles, his big body going lax, as he panted.

Regina remembered to cap the cup, stand and on shaky legs walked to the door. It opened before she reached it and Doug held out a gloved hand. His mouth opened but then snapped closed. He took it without comment and left, closing the door behind him. Regina rushed back to Robin's side after grabbing a new sample cup from the table.

His eyes were closed as he caught his breath and she stroked his chest after wiping off the lube with the edge of the blanket. "Are you okay?"

His incredible eyes opened to peer at her and the look in them was something she'd never forget as he smiled. The yellow had overtaken the blue, seemed nearly golden and took her breath away.

"I love your soft hands."

Tears filled her eyes, unable to hold them back. "Good."

Alarm killed his smile. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"For what?"

"I've harmed you by association. If I hadn't approached you, you'd be home if I hadn't."

She leaned over him, her hair falling across his arm and chest, and got close enough to nearly touch her lips to his. "I'm just glad you're okay. We have to do this seven more times."

"You are crying. This hurts you."

"It's the stress, Robin." Her hand caressed his chest. "I'm not hurt. I'm more worried about you than me. You're the one chained down who has to do this seven more times. I got the easy part, actually."

He nodded sharply. "The faster this is over, the sooner they will return us to the cage to feed us. Let's do this."

Surprise shot through her. "Again? So soon?"

He gave her a grim look of determination. "I'm Lyons. I'm ready."

Robin refused to admit that her touching him had been a staggering experience and he already ached for her to begin again. He could have sworn he smelled her arousal but it was probably from earlier. Her tears tore him up inside and he knew once this was over, if they were rescued, this day would haunt her.

She leaned back from him and he missed her closeness instantly. He closed his eyes so she felt more comfortable not being watched, knew her aversion to that from her words about the cameras and hated the way his cock stiffened with need from knowing her hands would be on him again soon.

The light brush of her fingertips made him bite his lip to stifle a snarl. His heart raced, his arms strained against the chains and he wanted to break them. He was grateful they held. Otherwise he'd grab her, tear off her clothes and pin her under his body. He wanted inside her so bad it was killing him.

Just the mental image of her under him, her thighs spread and his cock driving into her was enough to make him ready to come. Her hands were stoking him. They felt amazing, but he just knew it would feel better with her vaginal walls squeezing him tighter than her current hold on him.

"Tighter," he hissed through gritted teeth, hating himself just a little more for even asking.

Her hands gripped him more firmly, moved faster and he knew shame as he rasped out that she should grab the cup. The world became a white haze of pleasure as he came hard, tried to remember to breathe and it didn't stop until she released his sex. He panted, caught his breath and knew pure hell. Not only would Regina never look at him again without being reminded of what the evil Greene employees were capable of but she'd believe he was a pathetic male who couldn't hold his seed long enough to give pleasure if they were to share sex.

Light caresses traced his skin and her hair tickled as she leaned against his side. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "We're a team and we're going to get through this. Six more times. That's all."

Rage gripped him. She was trying to comfort him, assure him that they'd somehow survive and he even failed her there. He nodded, not trusting himself to look at her in case she looked upon him with pity. He couldn't take that.

"It will be." He kept his voice firm, strong and hoped she didn't lose all respect for him.

Robin was so silent that Regina worried about him deeply. She finished her oatmeal, a horrible, overcooked bowl of cold mush and almost envied him the bloody steaks he'd been given. She sat on the cot inside their cage, he sat cross-legged in the far corner with the plate balanced on his lap and avoided even glancing her way. He'd been that way ever since she'd taken the last semen sample from him and the goon squad had returned to transfer them back to the cage.

"How are the steaks?" She tried a casual question to test his mood.

"Cold." He took another bite, blood dripped onto the plate and he chewed. "They seared them but it was a while ago. I think they put them in a refrigerator afterward."

"I'm sorry. Do you want some oatmeal?" She glanced at the half-eaten portion, more than willing to give him the rest. As hungry as she was, it was like eating pasty, tasteless glue.

He shook his head. "Keep up your strength. Eat it all."

He didn't offer her any of his steak and her shoulders sagged. She'd been hopeful he'd share. She'd take nearly raw and cold meat over tasteless crap any day. "Are you tired? We could share the cot."

That got her a frowning look. "I'll sleep on the floor. Lie down if you wish to rest."

Anger and pain hit at the same time as she dropped her gaze. "I'm fine. I thought you might be tired. You can have the bed and I'll sit on the floor. You need the rest." He'd just given up eight samples, and he might not be human, but she figured any guy would want to sleep after that kind of activity.

"I am used to hardships. The bed is yours."

Her eyes closed and she took a few shallow breaths to avoid the tears that threatened. Maybe he hated her just a bit for what he'd just endured. She'd resent being tied down and forced to climax eight times because someone wanted samples from her. Of course it wouldn't be so awful if it were Robin doing the touching. He wasn't her though.

"Sleep, Regina." He growled a little. "The oatmeal will keep."

Of course it would. It wasn't as if it could taste any worse. She leaned down, placed the bowl on the floor and lay on the cot with her back to Robin. She curled into a ball, hugged her chest and fought tears.

What if the damn tracker is defective? She pushed that thought back, unwilling to even consider it. Hope of being rescued was all she had to keep her sanity. She knew if help didn't arrive soon, Robin would be sold along with the others and she would be left for dead or worse. If abandoned, it would be a toss-up what killed her first. Starvation or the insanity caused by being left in the dark, locked up with no hope. It would be pure hell either way.

Hot tears seeped out and she muffled a sob. She was afraid and hated it. The fact that Robin was acting so distant made it worse. He was being a shitty teammate.

"Regina?" A firm hand gripped her hip.

"I'm fine."

"You're not. Look at me."

"No." She sniffed. "I'm just being emotional. I'm okay. Go eat."

He softly growled and forced her to roll onto her back. She opened her eyes, had to blink a few times to see him through her tears and he leaned over her until his nose nearly brushed hers.

"What is wrong? Are you hurting? Still hungry? You should eat more."

"I'm scared," she admitted, whispering. "They should have found us by now and they haven't. I don't think they are going to."

Shock didn't register on his face and it sank in that he might have already considered that possibility. It just made the horrible possibility more real and fresh tears spilled out.

"I'm going to die here and you…" She reached up and cupped his face. "You could fight. You could get away if they weren't using me to keep you in line, couldn't you?"

Anger sparked in his eyes. "I won't do anything to put you in danger."

She rubbed his cheek. "We have to be realistic. Sometimes you have to sacrifice one life to save the rest. You have a real chance of escape if you take them by surprise. The next time they come for us, act like you're not going to fight and take those fuckers down. Get out of here. You could save yourself and maybe those other Lyons. I'm just a pawn with limited use."

"Regina," he snarled.

"We're fucked and we both know it. Do you really want to end up somewhere else in a place that could be far worse than this hellhole? They want to use you and those other Lyons to make babies to sell on the black market. You can't allow that. I'm dead either way, Robin. They aren't going to ship me off with you. There's nothing special about me once my use with you is done here. They'll drug you, take you away and I'm dead. Period."

He gripped her arms, his hold nearly bruising. "You are very special and I won't allow you die just to gain my own freedom or that of those other males."

"They are your kind, Robin. Your men. You've got to save them. You're the only one who can do this."

"I don't care." He lowered his face until their noses pressed together and anger sparked in his eyes. "I won't let you die."

Fresh tears blinded her as she slid her fingers into his hair. "You're a stand-up guy and terrific if anyone hasn't ever told you that but you need to be smart."

He jerked back and released her. "This conversation has ended."

He stormed across the cage and gripped the bars, his back to her. Regina sat up, her own anger flared and she stood. Her gaze drifted to the camera, she remembered that she needed to keep her voice very low and marched after him.

"Robin?" She tapped his shoulder.

He turned his head and glared down at her. "Go to sleep. You are tired and not rational." He looked away.

"You know I'm right," she whispered. "It's fucked up but true nonetheless. Face me, damn it."

He released the bars and slowly turned. Regina should have been afraid at seeing his rage but she knew she made sense. He had a real chance to escape by taking the goons by surprise the next time they tried to move them from the cell to get more samples from him. She stepped so close their bodies brushed.

"The next time they come, offer to hold me again. Pick me up and the second you're free of the cage, throw me at them, attack and run. Break a window, get out and run until you find help."

He leaned down. "That's your plan?"

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice came out soft but harsh. "What happens in your plan when I throw you?"

"They will shoot me, I'll take at least one of them down when I hit him if you throw me hard enough for my weight to knock him on his ass and I swear that I'll try to blind him or something before I die. I really want to scratch out someone's eyes at the very least."

Robin snarled loudly. The sound startled her and his hands gripped her hips before she could even gasp. Her feet left the floor as he lifted, spun and her back hit the cage doors. He pinned her there with his body pressed tightly to hers, held her face-level to him and bared sharp teeth.

"No," he rasped.

She gripped his shoulders, trying to ignore the cold, hard press of bars against her back and the way her feet dangled a foot from the floor. "Yes. It's a good plan and one of us is going to survive this, damn it. I can't leap up and break a window if that's the only way out of the warehouse even if you were willing to take bullets to give me time to reach the door before they shot at me. I don't have the strength you have either and I suck at running."

"Shut up and stop talking." He hissed at her.

"You're being stupid and stubborn. I'm not perfect but I also don't want to die by starving to death or being shot like some rabid dog by these assholes. I'd rather go out fighting for a purpose. Do the smart thing and stop being so damn sweet," she hissed.

He threw his head back and roared. Terror gripped Regina in a flash, her jaw dropped open and she realized she'd pushed him too far. His head lowered and his mouth sealed over hers. His tongue thrust between her parted lips and he kissed her.

The shock quickly faded as she realized he wasn't going to kill her. It was worse. He was going to make her want him and his gift of manipulating her mouth was golden. She kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck and she barely noticed when he adjusted his hold from her hips to grip her thighs, which he spread apart. She wrapped them around his hips.

They were moving, the motion barely registered in her mind, too caught up in their dueling tongues. He promised all kinds of hot things with the passion he shared while fucking her with his tongue, making her body respond full force. Her breasts smashed against his solid chest, only the thin material of her nightshirt a barrier, as he walked. His hard shaft couldn't be missed as it rubbed against her clit with her wrapped so tightly around him.

She gasped and pulled away when she realized he'd just slammed his knees on the floor when they'd either given way or he'd purposely dropped onto them. They were next to the cot, both out of breath and he released one of her thighs to fist her hair at the back of her head. She met his gaze when he forced her to look at him and he took possession of her mouth again with a burning kiss.

The world tilted and her back pressed against the mattress of the cot as he leaned over, pinned her under his bent form and his cock ground against her core. She moaned against his tongue. She wanted him, needed to forget where they were and her thighs tightened around his hips to urge him on.

He suddenly pulled back, broke the kiss and let her go as he straightened. His hands covered his face and a muffled snarl sounded. Regina watched him, her legs holding him against her and tried to come to grips with what had just almost happened. She wanted him to continue but he'd stopped.

"I'm sorry."

She sat up, her hands splayed on his chest and his body quivered at her touch. "Robin? Look at me."

He shook his head, kept his hands over his face and turned his head away. "I could have hurt you. I'm sorry," he repeated.

His rigid cock still pressed against her. It was obvious how much he wanted her and he was afraid he'd cause her pain. She licked her lips. They felt a little swollen from his fervent kisses but she liked the result. Her clit throbbed and her nipples were hard pebbles under her shirt. Her gaze lowered to his sweats, the bulge beneath, and she rubbed him more.

"Robin? Please?" He lowered his hands slowly, his face flushed and his eyes filled with regret. She hated to see that look in them. "You're sorry for what? Kissing me until I couldn't think straight and enjoying it? Wanting me? I feel the same way about you. My only regret is that you stopped."

Surprise quickly etched away regret and his lips parted. "What?"

Regina slid her hands to his shoulders, gripped him and pressed her chest against his. "Life is so short." Damn short, she amended, since their outlook was so grim, hers especially. "We're together. Let's make the best of what time we have. Kiss me."

He hesitated. "I'm afraid I might harm you. I want you too much."

"You won't hurt me. Have a little faith." She smiled. "I'm tougher than you think and I'm not afraid. I can't even think when you're kissing me. You're totally incredible."

"So are you. It makes me forget you're just a mere human." He smiled, teasing.

She massaged his shoulders and glanced down. His arms were thick bands of muscle and he had the broadest chest. He could hurt her if he wanted to but she really had no fear of him. Their gazes met and he lowered his head. Regina closed her eyes, expected his kiss and he didn't disappoint when his mouth took possession of hers.

She tensed a little when she felt Robin's hand slide up her thigh, wiggled enough to make her release his hips and pushed her nightshirt higher. His fingertips were textured with calluses when he shoved her underwear aside to stroke her clit. His mouth worked hers, turning her focus there.

Pleasure rolled through Regina as he teased her clit, drew little circles around the bud. She kissed him wildly, moaned against his tongue and her nails bit into his skin. He slowly withdrew from her mouth but his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"Open your thighs wider for me, as much as you can. My hips are large." His arm hooked her gently behind her ass, tugging her closer to the edge of the bed. If it wasn't for his body she knew she would have slid right to the floor. She did as he asked, wanted to give him as much access as he desired.

"They can't see what I'm doing to you," he rasped.

She realized he meant that stupid camera on the ceiling across the room. His body was big, he was on his knees and between her and it. She glanced to the side, saw both Lyons in their cages were still on their cots and probably asleep. It was about as private as they were going to get. She met his gaze and nodded.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"I don't."

He groaned, closed his eyes and kissed her. His mouth and tongue melted with hers as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and hooked her legs around the back of his thighs just for something to cling to. His fingers tormented her, stroked her clit until she hurt to come and he seemed to sense how close she was. He eased off the bundle of nerves and one finger slid lower, tested the slit of her and slowly pushed inside. She moaned at the feel of him slowly finger-fucking her, going in, sliding out, before going deeper.

Her hips rocked and she used her hold on him to press her pelvis closer to give him better access. His finger totally withdrew, she uttered a protest by groaning, but he responded by stretching her vaginal walls with two fingers. That made her cry out her enjoyment and hold onto him tighter. He brushed her clit with his hand and rubbed a spot inside her that made her moan. He zoned in on it, rubbed it again, finger-fucked her a little harder and she went a little wild from desperately needing to come. Robin growled in response to her vocal pleas and withdrew his fingers.

Regina's eyes opened. "Don't stop." She stared into his eyes. "Please, don't!"

His face turned a little harsh as he growled, his beautiful eyes wild and he suddenly leaned back. "Let go."

Shock washed through her that he was ending what was happening to them but she released him with her hands and unhooked her legs from the back of his. He didn't move farther away from her though. Instead he stunned her by grabbing the pillow on the cot, threw it on the floor between her spread feet and grabbed her. Her ass left the bed and he used his strength to turn her in his arms. Her knees hit the pillow, a hand fisted the back of her nightshirt and pressed her down over the cot.

It happened so fast that it took her a second to realize he'd bent her over in front of him, pinned her over the bed and his hands gripped her thighs to shove them apart. Material tore, she felt a pinch at her hips from her underwear being ripped off and his grip on her shirt let go. He suddenly curved over her and his hot breath warmed her cheek and neck.

"Tell me 'no' if you want this to stop."

She didn't. He said he liked to mount a woman from behind. He'd warned her. She should have remembered that but had forgotten. Maybe it was the only position he liked.

He licked her neck, brushed a kiss there and made her shiver as his hands caressed her thighs. "I will be gentle even if it kills me." His voice came out gruff, harsh and he breathed fast. "You're so tight I fear I will cause you pain."

Now that she'd adjusted to the shock of being flipped over and pinned to the cot, she was ready to finish what they had started. Her hands fisted the bedding and she turned her head enough to stare at him when he lifted away from kissing her neck. Their gazes locked.

"I want you, Robin."

"You're so wet. I'll make it good for you." His head lowered to her ear. "Close your eyes, beautiful. It's just us. Just feel." He put his knees on the outside of hers, his hands slid under her shirt, which he didn't try to remove, and he caressed her sides until he reached her breasts. She lifted a little to give him room and his palms cupped both of them. His thumb and index finger rolled her nipples and gently pinched. She moaned.

Her eyes closed and his mouth opened so warm breath fanned her neck where his tongue and sharp teeth lightly scratched and nipped gently. She let out a shaky breath. Passion gripped her and she fisted the bedding tighter since it was all she could grab.

"Relax for me, beautiful. I'm going to enter you slowly and make you come hard for me." The raspy promise against her ear notched up her desire and she ground her ass against his sweats and the rigid length of his erection still trapped inside them. His finger and thumb left one breast and slowly slid down her side and around the curve of her bent ass. His hand left her and she knew he shoved at his sweats when his hips backed away. The thick, blunt tip of his cock brushed against her slick entrance, teased her when it rubbed against her clit, before he slowly pressed against the entrance.

Regina moaned softly at the feel of being taken, stretched and parted by his nudging sex. Robin growled. It could have been a scary noise but it just turned her on more. He sounded more animal than man, reminding her he wasn't fully human but she urged him on by wiggling her ass.

"You don't know how good you feel, beautiful." He growled the words. "So hot, tight and right." He lightly nipped the sensitive column of her throat.

"Robin," she moaned.

"I'm right here." His mouth and tongue ran along the bottom of her ear. He pushed inside her deeper, made her take more of his thick shaft but seemed careful not to go in too deep. His hips rocked against her ass, a steady, slow motion that drew pleasure from both of them. "How does that feel?"

"Amazing," she groaned.

"Fast or slow? You tell me what feels best."

"Fast," she answered in a heartbeat.

His hand slid back up her body and he gripped both breasts. His finger and thumb rolled her nipples, pinched and it drove her insane. Her body jerked and she moaned, shoving her hips back into his. He purred softly and growled while he thrust his cock into her faster, going a little deeper and hit a spot that made her cry out in ecstasy.

Regina released the bedding and her hands slid to the edges of the cot. She wrapped her fingers there to get leverage and shoved her ass back at him, trying to urge him to stop holding back. She could sense he was and wanted to experience all he had to give.

His teeth suddenly gripped her shoulder through her shirt. It caused a sharp stab of pain when he bit down hard enough to hurt but not break the skin and both of them froze. His teeth opened and he let go. He moved inside her again, slow at first, gradually building in speed until he was moving fast. One of his hands left her breast and he pulled her body a few inches away from the edge of the cot where he kept her pinned. His hand slid to her clit and rubbed fast, timed to the beat of his thrusting hips.

Regina moaned loudly, twisted her head to press her cheek against his upper chest and began to tense. Her sensitive bud slid between his fingers as he stoked it, tugged on it and pinched a little. She'd never experienced that amazing feeling before and moaned louder. "You feel so good," he rasped. "Can you take more of me?"

She nodded, moaning. Robin thrust into her deeper, moved slowly at first, seeming to test if she could handle him and she could. His hips picked up the pace again and he squeezed her clit tighter between his fingers, rubbing faster to match the rhythm of his hips. Regina felt almost raw but she didn't want Robin to stop as the climax built.

Her body exploded around Robin as pure bliss struck. He kept moving, worked his way in and out of her as her vaginal muscles convulsed, fucking her harder. He eased off her clit but kept moving as he drew out her pleasure until she was sure she'd die.

"You're killing me," she whimpered. What a way to go.

"No." He growled. "I'm going to make you come again."

He continued to drive in and out of her rapidly, a sensation she'd never experienced before and it nearly caused pain but in a way that hurt so good. His finger returned to her clit and Regina thrashed under him, on sexual overload, driven beyond the limit of her pleasure threshold. She tensed around his cock again, muscles clenched hard and she screamed against the bedding as she came a second time.

"Yes," Robin snarled. His body trembled violently and she felt him inside her, so hot, thick and stone hard. He threw back his head and drove into her deeply one last time. A roar tore from his throat. He came so hard and hot that Regina could feel every warm blast of his semen filling her, every jerk of his pleasure as his hips ground against her ass until his body collapsed down on top of her, nearly crushing her under his weight.

Robin recovered first and lifted off enough to allow her to catch her breath. He spread kisses over her neck as his tongue licked the skin between her ear and her shoulder.

Regina's eyes were closed, recovering from the best sex she'd ever had in her life and she ignored the sweat that tickled her body. She wasn't sure where she ended and he began with their bodies so tightly pressed together. She felt fused to him and didn't even care that her ears still rang a little from the sound he'd made when he'd come. His weight felt solid and good on her.

"Regina?" he rasped softly.

"Um?"

"Did I hurt you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Are you a little sore?"

She hesitated. She felt a little hot and raw where they were connected. She nodded.

He kissed her shoulder. "Okay."

She flinched a little when he withdrew his still-hard cock from her slowly.

He softly cursed. "I should have been gentler."

"It wasn't that. I've never come two times in a row and you're a little impressive in size. You weren't kidding about being bigger."

His body eased totally off her and he backed a few inches away. She lifted up enough to turn her head to watch him pull up his sweats. Their gazes met and he blindly gripped her nightshirt, which had ridden up to her waist and jerked it down to cover her ass. He looked down, bent to retrieve something and lifted her destroyed underwear.

His cheeks darkened with a blush as he glanced up. "I'm sorry. I destroyed them."

"It's okay." She wished she had them still but it was worth the loss. The nightshirt fell to her knees so she would be covered.

He used them to clean her and shoved them under a corner of the cot. She pushed off the mattress to straighten her body and felt a little shaky from the sex and lack of having a decent meal. Robin reached out and cupped her cheek, stared deeply into her eyes and a tender expression softened his features.

"I—"

"She likes you, Simba. I guess if anyone knows pussy it would be you." Doug's voice startled them both.

Horror filled Regina as her head whipped toward the side of the cage to gawk at the vile man. He stood there smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. Two other men stood behind them. They all stared at her with expressions that assured her they'd been watching long enough to have gotten a show.

Robin rose to his feet and snarled menacingly at them, reached down and grabbed her arm. She was pulled a little roughly to stand, too stunned to get up from her knees on her own and was shoved behind his big body to block her from the men's view.

"I see why you like her." Chuck chuckled. "Tight, huh? I told you he was holding back on you, Regina. He gave it up eight times and could still bang you."

"Don't say her name," Robin threatened. "Don't talk to her."

"Possessive bastard, aren't you? I guess I'd be protective of a fine piece of ass too. The doctor is real happy with the samples you gave up. Get some sleep because in seven hours, she wants more."

Regina heard them walk away. Robin turned, their gazes met and she leaned in to him. His arms wrapped around her and he lowered his chin to the top of her head as he pulled her tighter against his body. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear them."

"We were kind of distracted." Embarrassment and dismay still gripped her that those assholes had been watching her and Robin together. "I didn't hear them either."

"I should have." His voice deepened to reveal the extent of his rage. "I am so sorry."

She hugged him tighter. "It's not your fault."

It is, Robin disagreed silently. With his heightened senses, he should have been aware of every sound and smell. He inhaled, couldn't miss the human-male stench of their captors and their lust. His arms tightened. Those men wanted his Regina. He turned his head, his gaze narrowed as he watched his enemy leave the room and realized how much danger he'd exposed her to, even if she didn't. Human males were the animals. They wouldn't harm Regina as long as they could use her to keep him in line but once they didn't need that anymore, he feared the men would plot to touch her. He held back a snarl of outrage.

He needed to get her out of there, to escape with her and he was still outraged that she'd even suggested he allow her to die so he might break free at her expense. She believed the Lyon males were his priority but she was wrong. He nuzzled the top of her head, breathed in her scent and held her tighter.

Regina was the most important thing to him. Without hesitation, he'd give his life and those of the males and kill every human who posed a threat to her. He adjusted his hold, lifted her gently in his arms and saw how pale she looked when she stared into his eyes. Tears made her eyes glimmer and he felt like a total bastard. He'd promised to shield her body yet he hadn't. He'd selfishly taken her at a great expense.

She'd never forgive him regardless of her being generous enough to share the blame. He knew the truth. Even if they survived somehow, if they got out of this nightmare alive, their time together was tainted by the ugliness of being locked inside a cage by their captors. He laid her down on the cot, curled up tightly to her on the small bed and tucked her firmly against his body. "Sleep," he urged. "I am here and will protect you." As much as I am able. Shame burned deeply that he felt so helpless. She deserved a better male. He'd failed her miserably.

Robin knew Regina had fallen back asleep as he held her. He was tired but he wasn't ready to sleep. Other worries filled his mind, keeping him awake as he watched Regina doze. He could have gotten her pregnant when he'd mounted her. He didn't dare ask if she was on some form of birth control because it was top secret that Lyon males could impregnate a healthy human female who was not taking preventative measures. He was certain it would be fine. Lyon sperm didn't survive as long as it did with human men. His gaze lowered to her belly where his hand rested.

She'd hate him. Worse, Regina had gone into heat over the past few hours. He could pick up the faint scent, but it had just started. She hadn't been when he met her or even when they'd shared sex. He swore not to touch her again—he couldn't risk it.

She was a female human in her late twenties, single and would be on birth control. He knew that about female humans since he loved to read. They were smart and took care of their bodies, but he still wouldn't risk it. No matter how much he wanted to take her again, to sheathe his dick inside her hot, welcoming body, he'd resist.

Just the thoughts of what it was like to touch Regina made him hard. He clenched his teeth and forced air through his mouth to avoid her tempting scent. A woman in heat strongly affected Lyon males, made them do wild, crazy things. Being aware of the problem was half the battle or so he'd heard. He was pretty sure that saying was correct.

Another Lyon across the room growled and whined, drawing attention to his plight. Robin turned his head to peer across the room, watched the male crouch and dig at the floor with his hands, testament that he wasn't sane. He probably should try to talk him down but it wouldn't work. Sadness gripped him as he watched one of his kind suffer. A howl pierced the room and Regina jerked awake in his arms. He held onto her, met her frightened gaze and rubbed her back. "They returned him and he's drugged."

She lifted her head enough to peer around his body, which blocked her view. He hated to see her pained expression and the way tears filled her pretty eyes when they lifted to meet his gaze.

"He's going to tear up his hands."

"I know but he won't listen. He will be irrational until the drug leaves his system."

"I hate these bastards."

He silently agreed. "Sleep."

"I can't."

She put her hand on his chest as she turned on the narrow bed, bumped into him and rubbed his skin near his nipple. It hardened instantly and his dick did too. He was in a world of hurt when she curled into him tighter, faced him and her thigh brushed between his legs to make room for it.

"I want to get out of here so bad."

"I do as well," he agreed.

"What would you do first?"

He hesitated. Take her home with him, to his bed and mount her until they both couldn't walk was the first thing that came up on his list. He wouldn't mention that one though. "I'd cook a large meal."

She smiled. "I want a bath."

The image of her naked and submerged in water only made him want her more and the urge became so strong that he quickly released her, rolled off the bed and stood. He didn't miss her stunned expression as he put space between them.

"Baths are good." He looked anywhere but at her, focusing on the male instead.

The cot creaked as Regina adjusted on it and he breathed in her scent. His dick throbbed over her being in heat and he gripped the bars to grab them instead of her. She made it worse when she came up behind him, stood close and peered at the other Lyon.

"How long do you think he's going to be high on that stuff? Last time he slept for a long time."

"They gave him too much. He was probably gaining a resistance to it."

"They could have killed him."

He remained silent in agreement.

She rubbed his arm, her fingertips traced his biceps and he jerked away. A snarl tore from his throat before he could trap it and she backed away.

"Don't touch me right now. I'm agitated."

Pain flashed in her eyes and he felt like a bastard. He opened his mouth to explain that he didn't mean to reject her that way but wasn't sure how to tell her how he barely held onto his restraint and fought the urge to pin her over their cot and mount her again. The reasons for that replayed. She's in heat and the humans could show up again to watch. Regina distracted him too much for him to stay on guard.

"Regina, I—"

A slight noise distracted him and he turned, listening intently. The sound had been faint, a squeak from across the room where the doors were and not something he'd heard before. His gaze lifted to the vents along the walls. He saw cobwebs blowing and figured it was just the air system until he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"We have company," Robin whispered.

Regina tensed, expecting the goons to step out from the double doors to haul her and Robin back to the room where she'd have to take more sperm samples. Sorrow filtered through at the possibility that he might begin to hate her for being human. The guards and that crazy doctor weren't exactly stellar examples of humanity as its finest. Of course if he was beginning to blame her, he might rethink her plan to at least try to escape. Maybe she'd survive. Sure, she would be shot but that didn't necessarily mean death.

Robin moved fast, grabbed her around her waist and hauled her off her feet. He stormed for the cot, used one foot to hook a leg of it and yanked hard. The thing crashed over, he darted around it and took them to the floor. His body crushed hers against the cold concrete when he flattened over her.

"Don't move," he ordered. "There may be a gun battle."

He was protecting her from stray bullets with his body and the cot. Her hands opened on his chest and her heart raced with excitement. "I can't believe they found us."

"They have," he rasped in her ear. "The vents are pushing air and their scents are filling the room. It must be from the other doors. Just stay low and be safe. I scent humans along with my own kind. Many come."

He eased a little upward. She watched him turn his head to peer around the fallen cot and stare at the doors. She wished she could see what was going on but Robin's big body kept her still.

"Anything?" she whispered.

"Not yet but the smell is stronger."

Seconds ticked by into at least a full minute and suddenly she heard a loud noise as metal hit a wall. Robin tensed above her, sucked in air and shouted a warning. "They are inside the double doors to your left. There's a female doctor and several human males armed with guns, Taser darts and they have drug weapons."

He moved, rolled off her and was gone so fast she had to struggle to follow him. She sat up to watch over the top of the cot as men filled the room. A Lyons guy grinned, seemed in charge and rushed for the other set of double doors with men at his heels. Regina recognized David from the hotel she had been staying at.

"Open the door," Robin demanded.

David studied the chains and the lock. "Back up."

Robin moved to the side as David pointed his gun at the locks, fired twice and tore the chains away. Robin shoved open the door quickly, stepped out of the cage and stormed toward where the men had disappeared.

Regina stood and walked to David. The second she was in range he grabbed her with one arm, hauled her against his body and holstered his weapon. He kissed the top of her head, hugged her tightly with both arms and chuckled.

"Goddamn are you in trouble. Are you okay?" He eased his hold enough to peer down to study her face closely. One of his arms released her and fingertips traced her cheek.

She flinched, had forgotten about being hit and she saw rage in David's gaze. "I take it there's a bruise?"

"Who's the motherfucker who hit you?" He whipped his head around to glare at something.

Regina leaned enough to see that Robin stood outside the cage watching them. She glanced up, followed the path of David's anger and gripped his shirt to gain his attention. He met her gaze.

"One of the guards did this. Robin would never hurt me."

David wrapped his arms around her again, yanked her right off her feet and hugged her tight enough to be considered a bear hug.

"Are you okay? Tell me the truth."

"Put me down." She squirmed to break free, more than aware that her nightgown rose dangerously high and she no longer had panties on. "I'm great besides you trying to break my ribs."

He laughed as he eased her back onto her feet. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

"Stop mauling her," a deep, harsh voice snarled. "We have Lyons males in need of medical care while you are flirting with that female."

Regina was stunned over Robin's anger. David totally released her and turned to face him. "You're Robin?"

"I am." His chest puffed out as he filled his lungs with air. "I want a weapon." He threw out his hand.

David marched over to him—stood shorter by some inches—and lifted his chin. "No offense, sir, but no. How are you? Were you drugged?"

"No."

Gunshots sounded and David spun, rushed for Regina and took her to the ground. She gasped as pain exploded in her back from hitting the floor and his weight crushed her down. A roar sounded and she knew without being able to see that it had come from Robin.

The weight was jerked away and she stared at Robin, crouched next to her. He bared his teeth, snarled at David who was sprawled feet away, and she realized what had happened. Robin had thrown her friend away from her and now looked ready to attack him. She sat up quickly, ignored her throbbing head, which had smacked the concrete when she'd been tackled, and put her body between them. Her gaze met Robin's.

"What's wrong with you?"

Rage glittered in his eyes as he glared back, snarled at her and he lifted. "Don't touch her," he warned, turned his back and stood there.

David shot her a what-the-hell look and she shrugged, not sure why Robin had attacked him but no more gunshots were heard. Another team rushed into the room from above and some rushed through the double doors the first team had disappeared through while the rest approached the cages.

Robin spoke softly to a few of the Lyons males. Regina left the cage and David followed closely, almost as if he didn't want to let her more than a few feet away. She glanced at the Lyon across the cage from her and found him cowering in a corner of his cage, watching the strangers with dread. Pity welled up. He was drugged out of his head and probably thought more people had come to harm him.

Curiosity made her turn toward the back of the room where they'd taken the other Lyons. She wanted to check on him since no one seemed aware of his existence. She passed the wall that divided the room and found another cage. The sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes.

A male was strapped to a medical bed, his black hair matted so badly it was shocking and he was hooked up to tubes and machines. She walked to the bars and gripped them. The male didn't move at all. She could see a heart monitor and read the numbers from where she stood. David paused beside her.

"Holy fuck," he hissed.

"Open the door."

He hesitated. "No. We'll get a medical team in here."

"Open the door," she demanded again. "He's not moving and his heart rate is really low. He's unconscious."

"He'll probably be dangerous if we wake him. I'm sorry but that door isn't opening until we're sure it's safe."

She turned to meet his gaze. "Call for help."

He nodded, reached for his radio but realized quickly that he couldn't get a signal to the topside. "Let's go. I'll send one of the guys up to relay that we need medics pronto."

Regina hated to leave the male alone so she offered to stay. David balked at first but she pointed out no one was there to hurt her and the Lyons was locked up and tied down. He stalked away and she turned her full attention back to the poor victim inside.

Humans sucked at times and seeing what he'd been reduced to nearly broke her heart. His heart beat but she wondered if he'd survive. He was big but his skin color was really pale, he looked half starved, judging by the way his ribs showed.

It didn't take long for David to return with medics and get the cage door open. She stayed long enough to overhear them state that he was in critical condition. They planned to call in a life flight. Depression hit and she just wanted to find Robin. David grabbed her hand as she tried to ease past him.

"We caught all the bastards and the area is secure. They are going to transport the Lyons to the Woods. Do you want a paramedic to look at you?"

"I'm fine." Regina walked to where she'd been caged in time to watch two Lyons males unlocking another's cage. He was still huddled in the corner, snarling at his rescuers and the human members of the team hung far back. Robin stood watching and she moved to stand at his side.

"Think he'll be okay?" She didn't touch him this time in case he was distracted and hadn't heard her approach.

"I hope so. It's his mental state that holds my worry." He turned and met her gaze. "Regina, I—"

A howl sounded and someone shouted. Regina jerked her head in time to see Lyon in the cage tackle one of the Lyons males, throw him out of the way and slam a fist into the second one. He rushed out of the cage, a wild expression on his face and his gaze located her. Pure rage twisted his features and he barreled forward.

"No!" Robin shouted and threw his body between them, nearly plowing into her as the other Lyon attacked.

Regina scrambled to get out of the way but it was too late. The enraged, drugged-out Lyon punched Robin in the face. Robin staggered and the other Lyon howled again as he lunged her way. She didn't even get a scream out before brutal hands grabbed her. One hand wrapped around her throat, cut off her air and the other one held her arm so tightly she was sure it would snap.

A roar was the only warning before Robin attacked. All three of them went down in a tangle of bodies, the hand was torn off her throat and the other Lyon screamed in pain. Regina tried to roll away but her legs were pinned under their combined weight as they exchanged blows.

Someone grabbed her arm, she looked up to see David's pale face and he jerked hard enough to make her cry out when he dragged her free. He kept pulling her along the floor until a good ten feet separated her from Robin. She stared at the sight of him fighting with the other Lyon male. It was brutal and the sounds they made were flat-out terrifying.

"Get that human out of here," Robin snarled. "He is out of his mind."

David cursed, bent and scooped Regina into his arms. She twisted when he lifted her up and jogged for the door. She watched in horror as Robin and the male kept fighting while no one seemed to help him. Her mouth opened to yell that someone needed to pull them apart but by then David had taken her from the room and bounded up the stairs.

"Put me down."

He panted, kept moving and ignored her order. He slowed as they neared the top and she was grateful for that because all that jostling wasn't easy on her stomach or her bones.

"Sir," a man reported, "let her go and let me see her injuries."

David eased his hold on her. "I'll take her to a hospital, Killian."

Killian nodded and David carried her to where a helicopter waited. He lifted her inside and helped buckle her into a seat and took the one next to hers. She watched them lift in the injured Lyons who'd been hooked up to machines. He was still unconscious. Her gaze searched for Robin but he didn't join them when the doors closed and the helicopter lifted off.

Where is he? She hoped he was okay since he would have been flown to the Woods if he needed medical attention. The sound inside the helicopter was too loud for her to try to interrogate David. It would have to wait until they landed.

The big Lyon next to her opened a blanket and turned in his seat, offering it to her. She gave him a grateful smile, wrapped the soft material around her body and leaned back against the seat. They'd been saved. She buried her face in it and let the tears fall. It had been a hell of an ordeal.

When they landed a Lyon named John picked her up and carried her to what looked like a hospital. There were several other buildings around, with Lyons looking around at the commotion. A short blonde woman wearing a white coat stepped into the doorway. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she smiled too. "Hello, Miss Regina. I'm Ana and I'll be your doctor. Please follow me to an exam room."

The exam room was similar to every other doctor's office one she'd ever visited and she sat on the paper-draped table as the door closed. It was just her and Ana in the room. The doctor looked young, maybe thirty and her smile faded. "Where are you hurt?"

"I don't need to be looked at," Regina admitted. "I have some bruises and I think I may have a scratch on the back of my head."

The doctor came forward, had her tilt her head and put on gloves. She touched her head, found the sore spot and stepped back. "It's not bad. Any dizziness? Double vision? Let me see your cheek. I spoke to Robin while you were being flown in and he told me you suffered a few falls and that one of the creeps who kidnapped you struck you in the face."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He stayed behind to answer questions but he'll be back here tonight. Please answer my questions." She held up two fingers. "How many?"

"I don't have a concussion. Two. I'm not dizzy and my vision is fine. I appreciate your concern but I've felt worst after a trip to the gym than I do right now. I really am fine." Regina said

"I was informed you were given a shot. Do you know what was in it? Did the doctor say? Robin noticed the needle mark on your arm."

That surprised her. "She took blood and swabbed my cheek. She wanted samples from me."

"I hate those scientific freaks," Ana muttered while touching her arms, examining them. She lifted her nightshirt enough to check out her knees and finally the bottom of her feet before straightening. Her gaze held Regina's. "Would you like to talk to someone? We could get you a therapist. You've been through an ordeal."

"To be honest, I just want a shower, a hot meal and my own bed. That is what would do me a world of good."

The doctor stripped off her gloves, tossed them at the counter and nodded. "I totally understand. I have some pills for you to take, just to prevent you from getting an infection. I don't know if they used a sterile needle when blood was drawn but I'd rather not take the chance. Are you allergic to any medications? Are you currently taking any?"

"I don't have any allergies and I'm not taking anything. I don't do drugs and only drink once in a while."

"Okay." Ana hesitated. "Um, Robin spoke to me as I said. Whatever you say is confidential. Are you injured at all? Robin told me the two of you had sex and he was concerned he may have been too rough. Do you want a pelvic exam just to make sure you're okay? They don't carry venereal diseases and I can assure you that he's completely healthy."

Regina blushed. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me and I'd really like to keep that a secret. You can assure him that I'm healthy too. I get regular checkups and I'm sure about that." She wasn't about to mention she didn't have a sex life to expose her body to sexually transmitted diseases.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Only myself, you and Robin are aware of what happened as far as I know."

Regina nodded.

"Down the hall is the nearest shower. I'm going to check on the incoming males." Ana reached out and brushed Regina's arm. "I'm glad you're okay and feel free to take us up on that offer to speak to someone if you struggle with anything. Just call Woods and ask for me. I'll have Killian bring you those pills. Just take them with water."

"Thanks." Regina meant it. "I'm fine though."

She just wished she could talk to Robin but knew he wasn't there. It was still daylight. She had no idea what time it was but suspected it would be a while before he arrived. She'd shower, eat something and maybe take a nap while she waited for him to find her

Exhaustion made Robin sluggish as he stood in the reception room at the Medical Center waiting for Will to return from checking on everyone. The male exited from a hallway and approached with a soda in hand, offering it to him.

"I figured you would enjoy this."

He opened it and drank half of it in one swallow. "Thank you." He glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear. "Where is Regina?" He sniffed. "I smell her but the air-conditioning has me confused of the direction to take to find her room."

Will frowned. "We sent her home."

"What?" Anger deepened his voice. "I wanted to see her."

"That's not a good idea." Will said.

"I want to see Regina." He crushed the can in his hand and the contents spilled. He cursed, set it down on the counter and rubbed soda off his palm on his sweats.

"Robin, be reasonable, my man. She doesn't want to see you."

"She said this?" His heart thundered and pain gripped him. "She refused to wait here for me? Was she informed I was coming and that I wished to see her?"

Will's gaze narrowed. "You know it's for the best. David noticed the bite mark on your chest and the scratches. He assumed they were from Regina. He told me that you aren't allowed any contact with her and that he discussed it with her."

"Did she refuse to see me?" The question came out in snarled fury. The idea of Regina leaving was bad enough but to refuse to speak to him was unthinkable.

"Calm down now."

"I'm a council member and you don't tell me what to do." He spun and stormed for the door but had no plan of how to find Regina. He'd think of one though, hopefully find a transport to take him to her hotel and see her.

"Robin? She doesn't want to see you."

That brought him to a jarring halt. He turned and Will nodded. "I'm sorry, man. I wanted to spare you but John asked for a consult with a shrink before we arrived. I was just given the report he made when he took in all the facts." He reached back into his pocket and withdrew the folded paper. "She was traumatized by the kidnapping, you were her only source of comfort and she only cared about you as a way of coping with the stress."

He shook his head. "She is attracted to me. She admitted that."

"It would only harm her if you forced this issue. Do you want to cause her more stress?"

"No." Robin's knees weakened. He was hungry, tired and injured. His body only functioned on adrenaline and the need to seek out Regina. He locked his legs. "I would never hurt her."

"I know. You don't even like human women."

"I like her."

"You'll cause her pain, my man. She needs time to heal and recover."

"She's injured?"

"Emotionally. The shrink recommended you make no contact with her at all. Let her come to you when she's ready if she ever wants to discuss what happened."

"She was well? The doctor checked her over completely?"

"Yes. Ana personally took care of her." Will hesitated. "She gave her the pills."

"What pills?"

The hesitation in answering angered Robin. "What pills? Was she sick?"

"You shared sex with her. It was decided to give her medication in case you got her pregnant. It will end any pregnancy that may have occurred."

Robin snarled, pure rage gripped him and stepped toward Will before he even meant to. Will stumbled back a few steps and lifted his arms.

"Stop!"

He did. "She wasn't in heat when I mounted her. I told you this! You told her classified information? I understand now why she is angry. I couldn't tell her that I could get her pregnant while we were locked up. It was too risky in that place. Is she angry with me? Is that why she refused to wait? I am sure she is on some kind of preventative drug to prevent being impregnated. Most human females are."

"Not according to what she told Ana. Regina wasn't told what the pills really were. She thinks they are antibiotics to prevent infection from the needle used to draw blood from her arm. She isn't angry or upset with you for not telling her the truth before you shared sex."

"We shared more than sex."

Will's expression showed pity. "I'm sure you did but seeing you will only remind her of the trauma she suffered. She was locked inside a cage with you, forced to take your semen, which we destroyed. She's safe now and if she ever wants to see you, she'll let you know. Give her time."

His chest hurt and it had nothing to do with his bruised ribs, which had been injured when he'd fought with that Lyon male to protect Regina from the drugged male. "We shared more than sex," he stated more firmly. "I know it would be difficult but I want to spend more time with her. I have feelings."

"It's not just about you. It's about her too and she needs to come to you if or when she wants to see you. Respect that, Robin. You are a council member but this is about the best for all of us."

"I want her." His fists clenched.

"She isn't a pet you can collar and take home."

"I know," he snarled.

"You're tired and hungry. You need ten hours of sleep and then we'll discuss this, okay? Be rational."

He fought his anger and tried to calm. "This discussion is not over."

"I understand. We'll have it tomorrow after you get some rest and good food." Will said.

A few days later, Regina sat inside her bedroom but the feeling of being safe inside her hotel room wasn't the feeling she thought she would be feeling. She missed Robin. She knew it was a unbelievable position that they were put in. She needed to talk to him, so she pulled out a card with the number for the Woods compound.

After a few rings, a female voice answered.

"I'd like to talk to Robin," she braved.

"Who is this?" the female asked Regina.

"This is Regina, I really need to speak with Robin." Regina said.

"That's not going to happen. I was assured that he's done with humans. I know something happened between you, but I was assured he wants nothing to do with humans ever again." The woman hung up on Regina.

Tears fell. Robin was done with humans? As in he never wanted to see her again? She remembered how he'd reacted when she'd touched his arm and yelled at David to get her out of there. Maybe he'd lied and he was angry at her. It hurt. She'd fallen for him but should have remembered he didn't want to get involved with her. He'd made it clear, yet she'd hoped. Regina turned her face into her pillow and clutched it. She missed Robin and it tore her up a bit that it was over without even getting to say goodbye to him.

Nine weeks later

Regina wandered around the cabin, bored and lonely. She finally settled on the couch, curled into a ball and used the arm of it for a pillow. She was due to contact her dad soon and she'd have to think up a new lie. He thought she was traveling through Europe and would be shocked if he knew she'd never left Romania. They kept in touch via skype and emails.

The thought of Robin made her sit up and clench her hands together over her thighs. She'd been sad at first when he hadn't tried to contact her but as the weeks passed, it had turned to anger. How dare he not even check on her? It would have been polite to at least get in touch to see if she had recovered from their traumatic ordeal. The fact that he'd had sex with her made it twice as unforgivable not to make that effort. So much for being a team.

Later she'd made a shocking discovery that had changed her life. She'd had to plot and plan, make up a bunch of lies and move to a safe place. She'd worked quickly to make calls to set up an elaborate deception. She discovered she was good at it and believed she'd covered all her bases.

She had bought a disposable cell phone, paid cash, kept the call reasonably short and it was far from here. She even remembered to remove the battery from it and throw it in the trash in case someone tried to track the phone. She took deep breaths. You did it all right and no one knows it's you. That calmed her a bit.

The phone had rung twice when she'd placed that call. The Woods operator had answered and she'd asked to speak to Doctor Ana, had lied and said the woman was expecting her call.

Doctor Ana had picked up after four rings. She would never forget the way her stomach heaved at hearing each ring, her heart had raced and fear had gripped her. It was too dangerous to make the call but she'd needed some answers to some important questions.

"This is Doctor Ana."

The woman had a cheerful voice. Regina knew that would change. "Hello," she'd managed to get out. "I don't have much time, I'm afraid you'll trace the call, but we need to talk."

"Um, okay." The doctor's happy tone changed to one of hesitancy.

"Is it true that some Lyons are allergic to chocolate and it makes them really sick?"

The silence had stretched longer than Regina liked, every one of them counting since time was limited. They could try to track the phone but by the time someone got there, she'd have disabled the battery, been gone and planned to dump it somewhere else in a trash bin.

"You need to address all your questions to the public relations department of the Woods," Ana had finally responded. "Have a nice day."

Panic gripped Regina. The doctor planned to hang up. "Wait! This is urgent."

More seconds ticked but the line remained open. "It's urgent that you know if they are allergic to chocolate? What kind of nut ball are you?" Anger altered her voice again.

"I'm pregnant," Regina blurted, clenched her teeth in regret but knew she'd have to reveal that fact to get the answers she so desperately needed. She took a calming breath to remember to talk with the false accent. "I slept with a Lyon and I'm pregnant. I'm afraid that if I eat chocolate that I'll hurt the baby. I need to know if that's a possibility."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." Regina hesitated. "It's true and I am afraid to go to a doctor, considering who the father is. Will a doctor be able to tell that right off? I know they take tests and give ultrasounds. Is it safe for me to go see someone or do I have to avoid that to prevent them from finding out?"

"Don't you have better things to do than make prank phone calls? I do." Ana sighed. "I'm hanging up now."

Panic gripped Regina again. She knew the doctor didn't believe her but she needed to. "His sperm is noticeably hotter than other men. They are also well endowed, at least he was and he growls a lot during sex. He has sharp teeth, likes to grip skin with them and enjoys sex on the rough side." She hesitated. "This isn't a joke and he was circumcised."

"Who is this?" Ana's voice came out soft. "Is this for real?"

"Yes."

"You need to come to Woods. just tell them you need to see me and they'll escort you in. I'll personally examine you. I don't believe you since Lyons can't breed but it will end this nonsense."

"I am pregnant, the father is a Lyon and no way am I coming there. Just please answer my questions." Regina hated the desperation she heard in her own voice. "Can it hurt the baby if I eat chocolate? I crave it but I've avoided having it. I'm taking over-the-counter prenatal vitamins but I'd like to see a doctor. Will he know if he examines me that something is off? It's two questions, two answers and that's all I need." It terrified her not knowing if the baby was okay.

Ana finally spoke again. "That's not possible."

"Well, it is. I'm definitely pregnant and too afraid to go see a doctor. I didn't want to risk a test coming back weird and them figuring out my baby is mixed race. Please just answer the question. I have to get off the phone soon. I don't want you to trace the call."

"Why don't you come to the Woods? I'll personally examine you myself. It's free if you're worried about money."

"I can't do that."

Ana spoke fast. "This is a prank, right?"

Regina fought tears. "I wish it were but no. I'm scared," she admitted. "I know about the hate groups and I'm the first woman to get pregnant by one of them, which would be huge news. I don't want my baby to be the center of a freak show or to be targeted by idiots. I've rented a remote cabin. No one but you knows about this. I don't trust anyone."

"You need to see a doctor. Come to the Woods. It will be safe. No one will hurt you." Ana took a deep breath. "Or I'll come to you if this is real. Just tell me where you are. No one has to know."

"It's not happening." Regina hesitated. "I can't let my family find out. It's hard to explain and complicated but that's how it is. The baby's father is a Lyon. Is there anything special I can't eat or drink besides the regular stuff? Do I need to consume more meat? I know they eat a lot of it."

"Tell me something else so I know this is real."

Regina bit her lip. "I'm gaining weight fast and showing already when I shouldn't be. I had morning sickness within a few weeks of getting pregnant but I thought I caught the flu until I started gaining weight and my breasts grew tender. I've had friends who had babies and remembered them complaining about that when they were pregnant."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come to you. You need medical supervision immediately if you are pregnant and it's a Lyon. How far along are you?"

"I'd rather not say. You could ask who's slept with a human woman and narrow it down to find me. I won't take that risk."

A soft curse issued from the doctor. "You don't know how dangerous this could be if you are alone. Are you really going to a remote cabin? You can't do that. You need medical help close by. I need to know how far along you are."

"I have to go. Do I need to eat more meat or avoid any foods? Can I see a doctor safely without it ending up on the evening news? Just answer that. I don't want to harm the baby by not giving it what it needs or eating something it can't tolerate."

The doctor softly swore. "Yes. Eat more red meat. Some Lyons get sick on chocolate. I don't know if it would affect a baby but it can make some of them really ill. Don't chance it. A doctor would get odd results right away if it were a Lyon baby and think something was wrong with your pregnancy. He'd run more tests and they would figure it out quickly. Come to the Woods. You—"

"That's never going to happen. I'm sorry but forget that. I won't see you."

"Can you at least call me every day? Do you have a pen? I'm going to give you my cell phone number. We'll talk and you'll get to know you can trust me."

Regina hesitated. "You won't try to trace the call or anything?"

"I swear."

Regina reached into her purse, knew it was a bad idea, the doctor was probably lying, but she was desperate. "Give it to me." She wrote down the number. "I'll call you in a few days. This isn't a prank. I really am pregnant and it really is by a Lyon."

"Please, I'm begging you," Doctor Ana urged softly. "Let me come to you or you come to the Woods. Just walk up to the gate and tell them to page me. No one but me needs to know right now. Please just—"

Regina had hung up the cell phone and slid the back off to remove the battery. Two miles later she'd ditched the phone in a trash can and continued on her drive to her rented cabin. She pulled her thoughts from that conversation and stood from the couch. She stretched and knew she needed to run errands soon. She had to make one more call first. Yesterday something had happened that left her no choice. She needed to talk to Doctor Ana again.

The new disposable phone lay on the dining room table. She bit her lip, debated taking a long drive to hide her location better, but her father would know if something were up. He never said anything in his emails, she felt safe no one suspected her of anything and she probably was safe. Doctor Ana might honestly be trustworthy when she said she'd never try to track the phone calls. Some people were.

The number she'd scribbled down lay next to the phone. Her hands trembled a little as she reached for both. She bit her lip. Another flutter in her belly made her gasp. She dropped the paper and rested her hand over the curved mound of her belly. Hot tears surfaced, caused by worry and confusion. She could feel the baby move. How is that possible? She stood there debating what to do. The smart thing would be to rush to Doctor Ana and let the woman take care of her and the baby

Thinking about Robin made her feel guilty. He had a right to know he was going to be a father. She knew right from wrong but that was one hurdle she wasn't ready to take on yet. After the baby was born, she'd face that issue. Guilt turned to anger in the next moment. She chalked it up to her hormones but if Robin had called her he might know he was going to be a father. It took both of them to get her in the mess but it was up to her to try to contain the fallout. She'd been tempted plenty of times to try to reach him but had no idea how without having to go through the Woods switchboard. They'd ask why she wanted to talk to him, might investigate her to make sure she wasn't a threat.

The flutter happened again, more of a tiny kick and she closed her eyes, amazed at the feeling and frightened. Robin was a big guy and she'd hoped she was gaining weight so fast because the baby might be as large as the father but she couldn't forget he wasn't totally human. She might not know much about pregnancy since she'd never experienced it before but she had friends who had children. She shouldn't feel the baby stir for months. The baby might be growing faster than a purely human one, thanks to Robin's altered genes, and like it or not, she was in over her head. She needed to have a conversation with the Lyons doctor to figure it out.

She opened her eyes and reached for the paper again. Her hands shook as she dialed the number. Her heart pounded as the phone rang. A woman's voice answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Ana?" Regina remembered to disguise her voice. "It's me again. The pregnant lady."

"You promised to call me and it's been three weeks," the doctor accused, sounding out of breath and maybe excited. "How are you?"

"Scared and alarmed. I'm feeling the baby move. How can that be? It's way too early."

"How far along are you?"

"We've been over this. I am not telling you that. Is it possible that the baby could be developing faster than normal? I mean, is that nuts to even consider? Lyons are part animal and I've been researching on the internet. The gestation period is shorter in animals than in humans. I'm gaining weight too fast and now I've got movement. It's not gas either." She shorted a laugh at that one, glad for some humor. "It's definitely the baby."

"You need to come to the Woods. What is your name?"

"Pregnant lady."

"Are you really living in a cabin by yourself?"

"Yes." Regina figured that was safe information to give out.

"Do you have a friend or someone who checks on you at least?"

She hesitated. "What is the point of asking me this?"

"You're alone, you told me you don't trust anyone and you need help if you really are pregnant. What are you afraid of? No one is going to hurt you. You can walk right up to the gates, tell them you're there to see me and I swear I'll rush right out. If you don't want anyone to see you, I can meet you anywhere you want. I'll bring my bag and some equipment that is mobile. I can even come to your cabin."

"That's not going to happen. I got lost for a reason. I don't want anyone to find me."

"I can tell you if your baby is all right. Don't you want to make sure? I have a son and I know I was worried sick about his health when I was pregnant. I swear I gave myself an ultrasound almost daily just to check on him. I could do that for you if you came here. I'll come to you if you don't want to be seen. I know there are protesters out there. We have a helicopter and could fly you in to prevent anyone from seeing you."

"I appreciate that but as I said, I don't trust anyone." Regina said.

Ana hesitated. "Are you afraid of the father? Is that it? Do you think if you let him know that he'll react badly?"

"I try not to think about him." Regina leaned forward and sighed. "I know he has a right to know and I plan to tell him one day but not until it's safe. You don't know what is at stake."

"Then tell me. Just tell me something."

Regina hesitated. "My family would go insane if they found out and they would hurt the father. That's all I can tell you."

"So you are protecting the father of your baby? That's why you won't come in? Your family doesn't have to know. Your family can't get to him or you if you come here. I swear you will be safe. All of you will be."

"Do you think the baby is growing faster than normal? Is it possible? Just answer me that because that's all I can figure and I'm worried."

"Are you more than four months along?"

"No."

"Good." Ana hesitated. "Don't you want to know the sex of the baby? If you let me see you I could bring a portable ultrasound machine and tell you the sex."

"That's just mean. You know I'd love to know that but I can't risk it. If you aren't going to answer me, I need to go."

"Wait! How are you feeling? Are you healthy? Any unusual symptoms or anything? I'm assuming you haven't seen a doctor?"

"You know I can't risk that. I'm tired a lot but I read that's normal. My appetite is great. I haven't thrown up in weeks and am past the morning sickness stage. I have to go. Thanks for talking to me."

"You have to call me more often. At least once every few days. You're alone. Something could go wrong. Please?" The doctor sounded panicked.

"I'll call you once a week."

"Do you promise? I am worried about you. You don't know everything and I can't tell you over a phone."

"Tell me what?" Regina's heart pounded with fear. What did the doctor know that she wasn't saying?

"Just call me and we'll keep talking."

"I have to go." Regina hung up.

Ana hung up and put her house phone to her ear. She'd called Will when she'd picked up her cell with the woman and let him overhear the conversation on speaker phone.

"Did you recognize her voice?"

"No. I didn't recognize it but the accent is fake. She slipped a few times. Maybe she's lying about the pregnancy."

"No. She knows too much. She said she felt the baby move for the first time. She's between eight and ten weeks along. That's when we feel movement. That's good. Thank God. I was terrified we wouldn't have any time to find her before the baby was due. She is about halfway through her pregnancy, Will. I delivered at twenty weeks. She doesn't know Lyon babies grow and develop faster. We have to find her fast." Ana said.

"Good thing we tracked her phone. Killian and I will be on our way now." Will said as he kissed his wife, purring as he did so.

"Hungry? I am starving! We missed breakfast when we ran out of milk and it took longer to get to town than normal thanks to that logging truck hogging the road. I wasn't about to try to pass him."

She hefted the bags, used her hip to close the door and climbed the porch steps, careful not to trip. The chair next to the door took one bag as she used her keys to get inside, turned and grabbed the bag again. Her foot shoved the door closed behind her. "I want a big ole steak. Doesn't that sound good? And milk." She walked into the kitchen, dumped the bags on the counter and reached in for one of the meat packages. "Sorry for the tummy rumbling you're hearing." She chuckled.

"I bet it's pretty loud in there where you are since I can hear it out here."

She grabbed a pan she'd left on the stove, pulled it to the front burner and tore open the plastic. Starved was an understatement. Hunger seemed to plague her constantly. She dumped the steak into the pan and tossed the packaging in the trash next to the stove.

"Five minutes, kiddo. We'll be slurping milk and chowing down on a T-bone."

She turned to put away the rest of the groceries and movement caused her to gasp. A tall man dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt stepped into her kitchen from the dining room. Terror gripped her instantly. She hadn't locked the door when she'd entered the house and her frightened gaze jerked up to his face.

"Oh shit," she muttered. It wasn't just some random stranger bent on robbing or killing her. He was a Lyon. His dark black hair was windblown and his black eyes blinked at her. His hands slowly rose, palms out at his side. "Easy, female. I am not here to harm you. I came to talk. Doctor Ana sent me. I'm Killian. Don't be alarmed."

Regina backed up. Alarmed? A Lyon was inside her cabin. Her hands darted protectively over her stomach and his gaze lowered, noticing her reaction. He looked at her, held her gaze and remained where he stood. She backed up more.

"Careful. There's a hot pan behind you." He tensed. "Don't get burned."

"Get out," she whispered, heart pounding.

She stopped moving but panicked inside. She'd made a huge mistake trusting that doctor and they'd obviously traced her call. They would have had to do that to find her. The proof stood in her kitchen, watching her.

"Doctor Ana is worried. You're safe and no one will harm you. She just wants to make sure you and the baby are fine. She flew to the Woods two days ago when she talked to you last. She didn't trace your call. We did, to the local cell tower that relayed your call. Do not be angry with her. She didn't break her promise but had no control over what we did." His gaze lowered to her stomach again and he sniffed. "Your baby is a Lyon Cub and you need special care during your pregnancy."

"Just forget you found me and go away," Regina pleaded as she blinked back tears. "Just leave me alone."

He met her gaze again and sorrow filled his exotic eyes. "I can't do that. You and your baby need to see a doctor. You are about halfway through your pregnancy. If we left you alone you would be in for a shock when you hit your fifth month. That's when your baby will come full term."

Regina's mouth fell open. It took her a second to recover. She'd guessed the baby might develop faster but nothing had prepared her for that. "What?"

"It's a Lyon baby. It will be male, it will look like us and it will be born at around five months, full term. We develop faster. The baby will have features like the father. You won't be able to pass your child off without anyone taking one look and knowing what he is. Hate groups will come after you and your child. They will try to kill you both. The Greene Corporation might come after you and your child as well." He paused. "Some of the employees are still out there avoiding capture, being hunted, and they might try to use you both as leverage against us or worse. You are putting yourself and your baby in severe danger by not coming to us. We would never hurt you or your child. We'd never take him away from you. Your pan is burning. May I turn off the fire under it?"

Regina turned her head, saw smoke rising and the smell of burning meat finally registered. She reached over to turn it off. She stepped away from the stovetop but kept her distance from him. He held still, not moving as she watched him warily.

"No one knows about this baby. I've gone to a lot of trouble to hide. I'm good where I am and you can leave."

"The Woods is fifteen miles from here. Let me take you there to allow Doctor Ana to look you and the baby over. If you refuse, we will just put a detail of security around your home to keep you and the baby safe. That isn't up for debate. You and the child need to be guarded around the clock. It's more dangerous for you here but we would never force you to live in captivity. We know all about that."

She shook her head. "I can't go with you and you can't send people here to protect me. You don't understand. I don't know you, which is good, but there's going to be hell to pay if anyone recognizes me." Terror gripped her. "Are there any humans around or is it just you?"

"It's just me."

"Thank God." She could breathe again. "Please just forget you found me and go. The worst thing you could do is send a security detail here. Swear to me you won't do that."

"Explain why that's dangerous. It would protect you."

The baby kicked hard. Regina flinched and rubbed her stomach. The Lyon male smiled suddenly as he met her gaze. "I saw that. He is strong. Ana said that by the time she was in her sixteenth week it felt as though her son might kick his way out."

Shock tore through Regina. "Doctor Ana?"

Killian nodded. "I am allowed to tell you. It is confirmed that you are pregnant with one of my kind. She has a son named Rayne, is married to one of us. She had her baby at twenty weeks. Would you like to see her son? Would you like to see what your baby is going to resemble? Lyon are cute as infants. Rayne claims the hearts of everyone."

"I can't go. You need to leave and don't let them send anyone else."

He frowned. "You need to see a doctor. You are frightened. I can smell your fear. Please stop being afraid. I'd rather shoot myself than cause you any harm. What is your name? We searched but couldn't find anything with your name on it."

"We?" Her fear increased.

Killian frowned. "You are terrified." He suddenly paled. "Did one of us harm you?" His focus jerked to her stomach and then back to her face. "Did the father hurt you? Did he force you?"

She shook her head.

Killian's frown deepened. "But you are afraid. Why?"

She met his eyes. "I don't want the father of my baby to know. At least not yet. I have enough to worry about without dealing with the crappy situation with him. I also don't want the world to find out about my baby because I know they'll hurt him."

"We'll keep you both safe." Killian promised her.

Regina shook her head.

"You're giving me no choice but to do this the way I didn't intend. I won't reconsider and leave you this way without a security detail. I was certain I could talk you in to going with me but I see now that you are determined to stay." He glanced at her stomach once more, took a deep breath, and his gaze hardened when he met her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Don't be afraid but you are going with me. You'll see the doctor, have round-the-clock security and that isn't up for debate. You're obviously in extreme danger anyway and it was a good thing we found you. Please don't fight me. Think of your baby." He moved.

Regina backed up and her ass hit the counter. "No."

In four long steps he had her and his hands carefully gripped her arms gently. "The helicopter comes. You would have heard it in a moment and known I planned to take you whether you agreed or not. I don't wish to cause you fright and remember no one is going to hurt you. We are going to the Woods where Ana will look you and the baby over. You have no choice in this. Remain calm for the baby."

"Let me go, damn it!" Regina yelled and tried to twist away.

He suddenly released her and easily scooped her up into the cradle of his arms.

Regina screamed and clawed at his shirt. "Put me down." She didn't struggle, too afraid he'd drop her and he was tall. It would be a long fall to the floor.

"Think of your baby," he growled loudly. "Relax and slow your breathing. Calm."

Terror hit Regina but she stopped tearing at his shirt. Her fingers fisted the material though, clung to him and tried to find words that would make him put her down.

"This is kidnapping! I'm a US citizen and I refuse to go with you. You can't do this. It's against the law."

He glanced down at her and arched an eyebrow as he carried her through the house. "I'm aware of some of your laws. Possession is nine tenths of it and I have you." He adjusted her in his hold to secure her tighter against his bulky chest. "You are safe."

She knew she couldn't get away from him and he wasn't going to change his mind. She studied his handsome face, didn't see anger there, but pure determination was easy to read. She heard the helicopter approaching as he reached the front door. It was wide open now, something he must have done before startling her in the kitchen, making her suspicious that he had planned to carry her out in the first place.

Killian carried her down the porch steps and addressed the two Lyon males who stood next to the waiting helicopter. "Get her things and lock up the cabin. She has food on the counter that needs to be put away. The helicopter will return for you in half an hour," he yelled.

The men nodded. Regina glanced at the new faces, neither familiar, and gasped when they suddenly gripped Killian's upper arms. They lifted him, with her still resting in his strong arms, off the ground and into the helicopter. Killian ducked his head, carried her to a bench and sat. The doors closed. He adjusted her to put on his belt but was careful to keep one arm hooked around her ribs at all times in case she bolted. She considered it but the helicopter lifted off. It was too late and she wished it wasn't so loud inside. She'd love to try to convince him to take her back, even if it was pointless. The guy was stubborn and she knew the type well.

The helicopter hit a little turbulence, pulling her from her thoughts and panic struck. Doctor Ana would recognize her the second they met. She'd been the doctor who'd examined her after she'd been rescued from that warehouse basement. She turned her head to stare at Killian. "You can't do this to me. Let me go, damn it. You don't understand." She yelled to be heard, knew he caught the words and it encouraged her. "Please?"

He looked apologetic look but shook his head. His hold on her tightened as if he feared she'd try to get up and rush for the door. She wasn't stupid or suicidal. More turbulence shook them roughly and Regina felt suddenly sick. She threw her hand up to her mouth to cover it.

Killian cursed and lifted her off his lap, holding her inches above it to lessen the motion of flying. "Close your eyes and breathe through your nose," he ordered loudly. He adjusted his hold enough to grip her wrist and tapped her skin there with his thumb over her pulse.

It distracted Regina enough that the nausea eased but not by much. His hold on her was very gentle, almost reminded her of Robin. She closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. His warm skin, the strong arms and the big body felt eerily similar to Robin as well.

"We're almost there," Killian said loud enough to be heard. "I've got you and it's almost over."

Regina's thoughts ran rampant. Robin was going to find out about the baby soon. Doctor Ana had told her that Robin was a council member here. He'd be informed she was at the Woods as soon as Doctor Ana recognized her. Tears filled her eyes and she hated how some of them spilled out against Killian's neck. He nuzzled her with his head, probably trying to comfort her and that made it worse.

She didn't want to see Robin. He hadn't called and she was still hurt and angry that she'd meant so little to him when she'd believed they had shared something special. He'd be shocked to learn she was pregnant, probably as stunned as she'd been, but she worried he'd be mad too. Worst-case scenario—Robin might want to take the baby from her. Killian had said that he wouldn't.

The helicopter set down, bumped the ground hard and shook her from her thoughts about Robin. Killian rose to his feet, tucked his head and walked to the door that opened from the outside before they reached it. Regina lifted her head, glanced into his eyes and swore she saw pity there. He carried her out and over to the Medical Center.

As Killian carried her into a room, Ana's back was to Regina, her blonde hair in a ponytail and she spoke to a male with dark hair. He was smiling at Ana and he leaned down to plant a kiss on the doctor that was a lot more than friendly.

Killian cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but here she is. She won't give her name and she resisted coming."

The Lyon male released Ana and she slowly turned. Regina met her gaze and watched recognition register as the doctor's eyes widened. She instantly turned to the male she'd been kissing and whispered into his ear. A few seconds later he left the room.

Killian placed her on the bed and left the room. Regina quickly started talking. "Just let me go and let's end this right now before it's a full-blown nightmare."

"We can't, Regina. That baby is going to need to be here where you're safe. Did Killian tell you anything about what to expect from the pregnancy? A full-term Lyon baby develops in about twenty weeks. You're what? Eight weeks along?" Ana took a step closer.

"Nine."

"You're almost halfway through your pregnancy. It's why you are showing and can feel the baby move. I have a son with Will. The Lyons' altered genetics are strong and override everything so the baby will be male and he will have the Lyon physical traits. You can't just have this baby and hide it.

Regina stayed quiet.

"We have to inform the father of the baby, Regina."

"No." Regina shook her head. "It's my baby."

"We have to. He needs to be warned at the very least. Would you like us to bring him here to give you the opportunity to tell him in person?"

Regina shook her head firmly again. "We have nothing to say to each other. I can't stop you from telling him but if you do, I don't want anything from him except to stay away from me."

"You blame him for what happened?" Ana's face paled. "He was a victim too."

"I know that and that's not why I don't want to see him. Just tell him I don't want anything from him but for him to stay away. I was stripped of the choice to come here or not. Please don't force me to see him too. Please?" Regina hated that tears filled her eyes. Hormones and the fear of what would happen were making her highly emotional and taking their toll. "Don't I have enough to deal with already?"

Ana hesitated, looked uncertain, but then blew out a breath. "Let's go look at the baby and check you out. We'll worry about that first and the rest later. Why don't you go inside and strip everything off? I'll be there in a minute." Ana walked out of the room.

Regina nodded and put her hands over her stomach and rubbed. The baby moved and she knew at least one thing was right in her world.

Killian frowned as Ana walked out. "You know who the father of her child is?" He peered at Ana, waiting for an answer.

She nodded. "Don't tell anyone who the father is until he is informed first. Hell, this information is considered completely classified so he's the only one you tell. You heard her. She won't tell him herself. I need you to do it, Killian."

Killian hesitated, looking grim. "Who am I going to go give the happy and shocking news to?"

Ana glanced at her husband before addressing Killian. "Find Robin. He was forced to share a cage with her when he was kidnapped and they shared sex. This is going to be…" Ana sighed, at a loss for words.

Will put his arm around her. "Difficult for all."

"Son of a bitch," Killian cursed. "I think I know where he is. I heard some of the females discussing something this morning at breakfast, before I left for my work shift. I'll go now."

Killian found Robin in the pub compound throwing darts, Killian got two drinks and held out one of the glasses. "Drink this."

Robin tried to sniff to determine what it was but Killian stood upwind of him. He glanced at the murky drink, raised his gaze and frowned. "What is it?"

"Whiskey. I took two big gulps of it already."

"I don't drink that stuff."

"I don't usually either but today is the exception. Trust me. Swallow. You're going to need it." Killian drank his down fast, snarled softly and fisted the empty glass.

"Just tell me the bad news. I assume something horrible has happened."

"You want the news?" Killian shoved the drink at him again. "Down that first and then I will tell you."

Irritation flashed for a second before outright dread. Someone had died. It must be someone he knew. He accepted the tiny drink. He gave it a dirty look but lifted it to his parted lips, forced his hand to raise and the horrible taste plowed through his mouth as he swallowed.

"Ugh. That is terrible." He wiped his mouth to glare at Killian. "Tell me."

Killian hesitated.

"Get it out. Don't torture me with the unknown."

"You should sit down on that bench to your right."

Robin growled at him. "Don't give me orders and stop stalling."

"Please, sit. We have a serious situation happening at Medical."

Robin sat, just to prevent the male from dragging it out anymore and didn't want to beat the information from him. He was tempted though. "What is going on?"

Killian inched backward to put a few more feet between them. "We have a human female at medical who is pregnant with a Lyon baby. We had to track her and bring her in against her will. She refused to come on her own."

"I heard something about that. I was told some human female had contacted The Woods saying she had gotten pregnant by one of our males but refused our protection. I'm glad she was located. Did you find the father?"

"That's the problem." Killian stared at Robin. "The woman refused to tell him herself and hell, she said she doesn't want to see him."

Robin didn't like that news. "Do you want the council to hold a meeting and try to determine who the father is by asking our people? Do you have a photo of her? It would help. We'll show her to the males and find the father if she won't reveal his name."

"Ana recognized the female and knows who the father is. The pregnant female has requested he be kept away from her."

"What is the problem? Keep him away. Hers and the baby's welfare comes first. You bothered me for this? It sounds as if everything is already handled."

"I'm glad you said that. It will make things easier." Killian smirked at Robin.

Robin cocked his head, more than a little confused and irritated. Killian was speaking in riddles, not making sense. "I don't understand."

"The woman is Regina Mills." Killian stared at him sympathetically. "Ring any bells, daddy?"

The glass in Robin's finger slipped to the ground. He was glad he sat as shock ripped through his system. He stared at Killian, unable to even form words, as his brain tried to assimilate the information. Regina was the female? Pregnant? His heart exploded in a thunderous pounding and blood rushed to his ears.

Killian nodded. "She tried to run and hide. She's definitely pregnant and it's a Lyon. I smelled her myself."

Robin suddenly inhaled. He closed his eyes and a vicious growl tore from his throat. He lunged and grabbed Killian. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. Regina couldn't be pregnant. The doctor had given her pills. Surely she had to have been taking birth control. She would have told him if they'd created life. The male stumbled to get out of his way but he was faster. His fists gripped Killian's shoulders, his face lowered and he took a deep breath. The scents assaulted his senses as he tried to take it all in.

"You touched her! You have her scent all over you and I smell her fear," Robin roared, totally losing all control.

Killian's body flew airborne before he could leash his rage. The male cried out as he hit the floor on his back a good six feet away, rolled a little as he struck and came up on all fours when he stopped. Robin's body tensed, ready to attack and he crouched. Another roar tore from his throat.

"Easy, damn it!" Killian panted. "I didn't hurt her, Robin. She refused to come in. She was living in some cabin fifteen miles from here and I had to carry her onto the helicopter. Should I have left her there alone and unprotected? She's at Medical and she's safe!"

Robin had to force his breathing to slow and got control of his unstable emotions. Regina is pregnant. Regina is here. He slowly stalked toward Killian. "I won't attack you. I want a deeper scent."

Killian didn't look happy but held his ground. "Why?"

Robin inched closer to him and inhaled. It wasn't enough until he lowered his head and closed his eyes. His nose brushed Killian's shirt and he sniffed. Regina. Her scent was something he'd never forget and he traced more of her, hating the sweet smell of her fear that he picked up.

"Mate," Killian whispered softly. "Will you stop that? Someone is going to see and get the wrong idea about us. We're drawing a crowd of onlookers after you tossed me on my ass."

Robin growled and lifted his head as he backed off. "She's at Medical?"

"Yes. Don't forget the part about her not wanting to see you. She said she didn't want anything from you but for you to stay away."

Robin growled, his rage returned and so did confusion. Why would she refuse to see him? It didn't make sense. They had created life together. "I'm going to go see her if she wants me to or not."

Killian softly cursed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. They locked down Medical."

"Why?"

"Because you might go nuts."

Robin shrugged. "Probably." He turned. "I'm going to her."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care. I want to see her." Robin stormed away.

His ears picked up Killian's vicious curse and then his voice as he warned someone that Robin was headed that way. He picked up the pace, his long legs ate up the grass and he started to run. Regina was carrying his child, she was close, and he would get answers.

He ran, allowing his unanswered questions to push him into a burst of speed and reached Medical quickly. He had to slow when Will and John stood in front of the door and blocked his entrance. He stopped, out of breath, and glared at both males.

"Move."

Will watched Robin warily. "She doesn't want to see you, Robin. Give her some time. She's already upset because we forced her to come here. Ana is with her trying to make her see reason. My mate will calm her."

"Move," Robin ordered again. His body tensed as a growl burst from his throat over their interference.

John softly cursed. "Let's not fight, guys. Robin, you're upset right now and rightly so. You need to get a handle on your emotions. You look feral, my man. The female is pregnant. Don't you think when you finally get to see her that you should be calm? I think that's a good idea. Let's take a vote. Who's in favor of that?" He raised his hand.

Will shot his friend a dirty look but raised his hand. "This isn't a debate."

"Humor," John muttered. "You remember that, don't you? I'm hoping he does. Come on, Robin. You look scary."

"I'm not laughing." Robin's hands fisted at his sides and he glared at Will. "What would you do if someone told you that you couldn't see Ana? Move away from the door and let me pass."

"That's different. I'm in love with Ana and she's my mate. You and Regina don't have that bonding." Will didn't budge. "Let's go for a walk and talk about this."

Regina got dressed and smiled at Ana. "He looked perfect, didn't he?"

Ana grinned back. "Yes. Your baby is healthy and well. I told you it would be a boy. He looks great, Regina."

"Please call me Regina."

"We've arranged housing for you. You need to stay here for your child's sake. There are a lot more ex-Greene employees out there trying to avoid being arrested. Most of the testing facilities were hit at night since they were afraid the staff would try to kill Lyons since they tried that at the first one. I can share this information with you because you need to know."

"This is a lot to take in." Regina said.

"You and your baby just got a really large family, Regina. The Lyons will consider you that."

"But I'm not one of them." Regina argued.

"Your baby is and you are his mother. They treat mates just as if we're one of their own."

"I'm not a mate."

"You're still family." She paused. "Why don't you want to see Robin?"

Regina hesitated, not sure her pain at his abandonment was enough to justify it but she had a list of reasons besides that. "We were forced to be together and we thought we weren't going to be rescued. He was going to be sold at some point and they probably would have left me there to die when they abandoned the warehouse or put a bullet in my head. That's the only reason we were together at all."

"It must have been very stressful."

"It was and that's how Robin and I ended up getting so close."

Ana hesitated. "I am curious. I gave you antibiotics. Did you take them?"

"No. They were horse pills and I just tossed them. Why do you want to know?" She reached up and touched her forehead. "I don't have a fever, do I? I'd have noticed if I had some kind of blood infection from the needles they used."

The doctor hesitated. "They weren't to fight an infection. Those pills were to prevent you from getting pregnant." Her gaze dropped to Regina's rounded belly. "I wondered if you either hadn't taken them or they just weren't effective. I have the answer now."

Anger instantly surged inside Regina. "What?"

"I know. It was really wrong not to give you a choice but you should realize how much we needed to protect this secret. As you stated, you aren't a mate and we couldn't let you leave if there was a chance of you being pregnant." Ana met her gaze. "Try to understand our position. Would you have preferred we kept you here against your will until we knew for sure you weren't? That was the only other option. It's not just about you and your baby. It's about all of us."

It took a lot for Regina to fight through her anger and the feeling of betrayal. They'd tried to abort her pregnancy. She clenched her teeth.

"I'm sorry. Honestly. You were traumatized enough and we were trying to protect you from further harm. Tell me honestly that this pregnancy hasn't torn up your life."

"I want this baby."

"I know." Ana's features softened. "Believe me, I can guess how much you've gone through to try to hide and protect your child. I'd have done the same." She bit her lower lip. "Why couldn't you just tell us? You're a smart woman and I can't figure out how you thought you could do this on your own."

A roar tore through the building. Regina and the doctor both started.

Regina grabbed Ana. "What was that?"

"My best guess? Robin is outside. He's living here. He and another council member are assigned here and he was just told about the baby."

"I don't want to see him."

Something crashed down the hall, glass broke and someone snarled. Ana cursed, a panicked expression on her face. "It sounds like you aren't going to have a choice. Oh crap. I need to get out there." She tugged out of Regina's hold.

A roar pieced the air and something else crashed.

"Will!" Ana shouted his name as she jerked open the door and rushed into the hallway.

Regina stared out the doorway. Ana ran and nearly collided with a big body that suddenly filled the end of the hallway. Two strong hands gripped the doctor, prevented her from falling and Robin lifted her to the side to set her out of his way.

"What did you do to my husband?" Ana yelled at Robin.

He growled loud enough for Regina to hear, his gaze lifted until she had no doubt he focused on her and he took a step closer, then another and kept right on coming. A furious expression masked his normally handsome face and she couldn't miss seeing a lot of skin since his shirt had been torn open to reveal one entire side of his chest.

Terror gripped her as she stumbled back and darted a look away from the threat to search for an escape but there wasn't one. The small room had a window but she didn't see a release on it to get it open and all she could do was put the exam table between them.

Robin entered the room, his gaze locked on her and his hand shot back to grab the door. It slammed loudly, sealing them inside. His lips parted, he was slightly out of breath and a soft growl came out of him.

"Regina."

"Stay back." Her voice was full of raw terror.

His gaze lowered down her body to her protruding belly. It was obvious she was pregnant. He snarled loudly, a vicious sound. He took a threatening step closer.

She grabbed the table to keep from collapsing. "Please don't hurt me or the baby, Robin. I know you're mad, that you don't want me having this baby, but it's mine. I love it."

His eyes widened, he paled and another snarl tore from his parted lips. "You think I'd hurt you or my child?" The words came out harsh, his tone rough.

"You're pissed." She released the table with one hand and protectively curved it around her middle. "I don't want anything from you, okay? I wouldn't even be here if some of your men hadn't brought me here against my will."

He took deep breaths, his eyes narrowed into near slits and he took another step. "I'd never hurt you or the child. Why did you refuse to see me?"

She swallowed hard. "There's no reason we should have to spend time together."

His eyes lowered to her stomach, where their baby was. "No reason?"

She took a calming breath. "I have nothing to say to you. Why see each other? This happened and we just have to deal with it. I'm going to have my baby. I'm sorry if that upsets you but that's too bad."

His fists balled at his sides. "Your baby? Try 'our baby'."

Regina was afraid, seeing how mad he was at that moment. "You can see the baby any time you want. I was informed I need to stay here but we'll just avoid each other. After the baby is born we'll work out shared visitation rights. Someone can pick up and drop off the baby so we don't ever have to see each other again."

Another growl tore from Robin and his nose flared. His eyes suddenly flared in anger. "You'll let me see my child? How generous."

"I'm trying to figure out a way this is going to work, okay? You don't have to see him if you don't want to. I know how…" She was at a loss for words. "This shouldn't have happened but it did. We're just going to have to be adult about this and figure out a way to get along peacefully for the baby's sake."

Someone tried to enter the room, but the lock held. Robin glanced at it. "Stay out. We're talking."

"Damn it, Robin," Ana called out. "Let me in. You're lucky you only threw my husband and David. You could have really hurt them."

"Go away," he snarled. "This is between Regina and me. I won't harm her. Leave us alone."

"Regina?" It was Ana. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's okay." Regina answered.

"I'll be down the hall putting ice on the guys." Ana didn't sound happy. "Yell if you need help."

Robin growled and snapped his head back to stare at Regina. "Come here."

She shook her head. "You're really angry and I'm really happy to be on this side of the table. Don't you dare touch me, Robin. I know you are upset but this isn't my fault any more than it's yours."

"Come here."

She refused to budge. "You're angry."

"Yes," he growled. "You should have told me as soon as you knew."

Her anger flared. "When would that have been? Maybe when you called me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's right. You didn't do either of those things. You never called to even see how I was. Why should I have called you?"

"You won't come to me?"

"No. I like this much distance between us. I'd like it better if you just left."

He came at her, his graceful movements reminding her of an animal slowly stalking his prey, and Regina backed up until the wall stopped her. Her breathing increased to a near pant from fear when his hands lifted to flatten on the wall on each side of her.

She watched as his eyes closed, his features softened and to her stunned surprise, he slowly lowered down her body to his knees. His face inched closer until he pressed his nose against her shirt, his hands released the walls to gently grip her hips and he nuzzled her belly.

"What are you doing?" She was frozen.

He sniffed, softly purred and turned his head to nuzzle his cheek over her belly. His hands slid on her pants, hooked her shirt and pushed it up enough to reveal the rounded mound. He pressed his warm cheek to her skin, another soft purr rumbled out of him and he just stayed there.

"Robin?" Her voice quavered. "What are you doing?"

"I can smell him."

"What?"

He lifted his chin and his eyes opened. "I scent my son, my cub."

She wasn't sure what that meant but his anger seemed to have totally dissipated. She breathed a little easier and tried to calm. She relaxed more against the wall and tried to slow her racing heart. The danger of him exploding into a rage seemed to have passed.

"Did you think I honestly wouldn't want him?"

She hated to see tears fill Robin's eyes but couldn't miss them. Regret slammed into her. "I didn't know." Emotion choked her voice and she had to swallow. "I was afraid."

"You believed I'd hurt you?" Some of the anger returned to his steady gaze.

"I don't know. I'm hormonal, just afraid of everything and tried to do the best I could on my own."

"You're not alone anymore." He pushed her shirt a little higher on her ribs, gently released it, and dropped his attention to her bare stomach. "I'm here."

But for how long? That stray thought made her tense. If he said they were a team, she'd have to slap him. She'd heard that before. Staring down at him made her heart soften though. They were having a baby together, had created a life. Hot tears filled her eyes.

Robin's calloused fingertips caressed the skin over her belly, so warm and gentle that she closed her eyes to hide how she reacted. He rubbed his cheek against her stomach again, softly purred and the baby kicked in response. His fingers lowered and he lightly gripped her hips and gasped.

"Yes," she told him softly. "He kicked."

"My son," Robin rumbled, his voice too gruff to sound totally human.

Regina turned her head and remained still, allowing him to enjoy the awe of her pregnant belly. She'd had countless of those magical moments since learning of her pregnancy. His fingers moved, hooked the top of her pants and nudged them down a little. She allowed it, figured he wanted to see her lower belly, but gasped when he tore them down to her knees, baring her panties. Her eyes flew open and she gaped at him.

Robin stared into her eyes, not glancing at the skin he'd revealed or the scrap of satin covering her mound as she tried to twist away. Strong hands gripped her hips quickly and held her in place against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Her gaze darted to the locked door and back to Robin. "Move." She tried to twist out of his hold again, knowing she couldn't jerk her pants up with his body in the way. "Cover me up."

He let go of one hip, gripped her shoe and tugged.

"Robin! What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to see you." He wrestled her slip-on shoes off her feet, tossing them aside.

"You are." Her gaze darted back to the door, more than a bit alarmed that someone might unlock it and find her pants around her knees. She grabbed his thick, broad shoulders and pushed. "You're seeing more than my belly. Let go or back off."

He straightened up, towered over her and softly growled. "Regina."

She pushed on his chest but shouldn't have bothered since it was like trying to move a solid wall. She gasped when his foot stepped on the material between her legs. Her pants were shoved down more to tangle at her ankles. Robin shocked her again when he pulled her a few inches from the wall, one arm wrapped around her and her feet left the floor as he lifted her.

"Put me down!" She didn't yell, too afraid someone would come in, but Robin just turned and laid her on her back over the exam table. She stared up at him in shock as he reached down, fisted her pants trapped around her ankles and lifted her legs.

"What are you doing?" She tried to roll away but her legs were straight up, held there, and it kept her on her back.

"Exploring. I won't hurt you."

"This is totally rude, inappropriate and wrong!" She reached for her shirt, tried to shove it down to cover something, anything, but Robin had other ideas.

He pulled her down the table. She forgot the shirt to grab at the sides to keep from being dropped on the floor but he stopped when her ass reached the edge. To her shock he dropped to his knees, released her pants and gripped her inner thighs. She hadn't expected that move or for him to dip his head to get between them.

"Relax," he demanded, his voice deep.

"What are you doing?"

She was exposed with her thighs spread apart. She stared into his amazing eyes, remembering why she'd been so drawn to him. A sexy purr filled the room. Memories were instant of their time together inside that cage, all the nights she'd remembered every vivid detail of his hands and mouth on her. Her libido flared to life. It had been a lonely, hormonal nine weeks filled with desires she had been denied.

He wiggled in to force her thighs farther apart so he could fit between them. She couldn't get away with her pants linking her ankles together and wasn't sure she wanted to even really try. Curiosity overrode any fear at his aggressive actions. He spread her more, her ankles feeling a bit squeezed by the material that ended up stretched across his upper back. His gaze lowered.

"That's not my stomach!"

He glanced up. "I dreamed of this."

"Of pinning a pregnant woman on a table and holding her ankles behind you with her own pants? Get out of there and stop whatever you're doing."

She wished she was sure she meant the words but was proud she got them out.

He dropped his gaze and her cheeks warmed, knowing he stared at her blue, satin panties. She gasped when his palm covered her there, the heat of his hand soaking through to her skin. His fingers hooked one edge of them as he pulled the fragile material to the side to expose her core to his view. He growled softly, inhaled slowly and licked his lips.

Regina was stunned as he seemed to be breathing her in, not something she'd seen coming and could only think of one thing. "That's not my stomach either." He's not going to go down on me, is he? That question made her heart rate rocket.

He held her gaze and repeated, "I dreamed of this."

Robin suddenly opened his mouth and lowered his head. His face burrowed against her inner thighs and she gasped when his hot tongue lightly traced over her clit. She jerked, her fingers released the sides of the table to grab at his black hair and fisted long strands of it. She tugged but he only pressed his face tighter. He growled, caused vibrations to transfer from his tongue against the sensitive bud and her entire body tensed. He licked her again, growled deeper, more of a rumble and applied more pressure. Sensations of pleasure jolted through her.

"Oh God. That's not fair."

Regina tasted so good. Her feminine scent mixed with the Lyons one coming from her because she carried his child was intoxicating to Robin and made him lightheaded. Everything inside him screamed that she was his, marked by him in every way possible and he wanted to claim her for good.

The sharp jerk on his hair only made him more determined to show her that he was her male. He growled louder, deeper, and his entire body quivered from the strength of his emotions. Her fingers eased and instead massaged his scalp, her fingernails lightly scoring him there as he feasted on her.

The heady aroma of her arousal urged him on as it grew stronger and he tore at the object in his way. Delicate fabric easily gave way and he threw her destroyed panties to the floor. He wanted her pants gone too but needed them to keep her legs wrapped around him. She required some coaxing into accepting him and he used his mouth to tame her.

"Robin," she moaned.

Her legs tightened around him and her hips arched against his tongue. Triumph struck. She was his, knew it, and the wild side of him pushed forward to take her. He forced it back, wanted to bring her to climax first and make sure she was prepared to take him. He'd never forget how tightly she sheathed his cock and he wanted to make sure he could enter her easily. A little fear held him back as well. She carried his child and he'd have to take her with extreme care.

His tongue left her clit, licked lower and he groaned. She was so wet, her cream so sweet and he couldn't get enough as he dipped the tip of his tongue inside her. Her vaginal walls were squeezed together, he had to fight to penetrate even a few inches and she ground her hips against his mouth.

Her breathing increased—soft pants and moans, music to his ears. Regina was his. That thought kept replaying over and over, soothing some of his desperation to fuck her into submission. He withdrew his tongue, hated to leave the heaven he found there, but focused on her clit again. He frantically stroked the bundle of nerves, determined to make her cry out his name. His dick ached so hard it threatened to break the zipper on his jeans.

He knew she was close by the way her fingers fisted his hair again. She didn't tug at him to leave her this time, instead held him there and her thighs gripped him tightly. Her legs shook as she sucked in air and he tested the slit of her with his fingertips. One finger sank into the slick heat, exploring how soft she was inside and stroked her by fucking her with the thick digit.

Regina was his mate. She carried his child. She was just his.

Regina thrashed on the exam table, bit her lip hard and tried frantically to remember that people were nearby. Robin had shocked her by going down on her but she hurt to come. She was so close and then he breached her core with a finger, pushed in deep and she threw her head back, turned it to the side and pressed her shoulder over her mouth. His finger drove in and out of her as he sealed his lips over her clit and sucked. An explosion of rapture rocked through her body as she cried out. The sound was muffled against the cotton top.

Robin released her clit and slowly withdrew his finger. Spasms of pleasure still ebbed through her belly, made her shiver and she barely realized that he rolled his shoulders and did something to free her legs as one ankle slipped out of the stretch pants. It wasn't until strong fingers gripped her under her knees that she forced her eyes open.

"You're mine, Regina." He softly growled at her. "I claim you as my mate."

"What?" One of her legs jerked and her ankle slipped off his shoulder. Her bare foot flattened on his chest and she pushed at him a little.

Exotic eyes narrowed. "You're my mate. My child. My female. Mine."

"No."

The look of instant confusion blanked his features.

"No," she repeated more firmly.

He growled. "You deny me? You want me. You can't deny that. I won't hurt you."

She shoved at his chest again with her bare foot. Her heel rubbed on his shirt and shoved it up a few inches. "No! I'm not your mate. Claim me? No!"

Rage gripped his features and he threw back his head. A roar tore out of him and Regina screamed, instantly terrified. He released her and jumped back. She rolled and nearly fell off the table but managed to just slide off without hitting her belly. One ankle still held her pants and she backed up, almost tripped on the damn fabric, and put the table between them.

"You're my mate," Robin snarled. "Mine."

Regina bent, tried to make sense of her tangled pants and panicked when she couldn't figure them out.

"Open the door!" Ana yelled. "What is going on in there?"

"Move," a male voice demanded.

Something hit the door and it crashed open. All Regina could do was duck down a little to hide her bare lower half behind the table and shove her shirt over her exposed belly.

Killian, David, Will, Ana stumbled into the room. "Get out," Robin demanded. "This is between Regina and me."

Speak, her mind demanded. "I won't be your mate. I don't care if I'm pregnant and you're the father. That's no reason to fling words like that around and what the hell is claiming? Just don't even go there."

"That's my baby and that makes you mine too." Robin's angry gaze fixed on her and he flashed his fangs her way as he growled.

"Screw you." She forgot to be embarrassed over the situation of having people in the room who had just caught them after an intimate moment. "I'm not marrying you, mating you, or allowing you to claim me."

"It's kind of the same thing," Killian offered.

She shot him a glare. "Thanks." Her focus returned to Robin, who was clearly upset over her words.

"Calm down," David ordered, his voice deepening. "She's human, with child, and you're showing your teeth. Take a deep breath through your mouth and get a handle on your emotions."

"Get out and leave us." Robin demanded.

"Don't you dare," Regina gasped. "You said I'd be safe here. Prove it. Get him away from me."

"That's my child."

"I'm not denying that but it doesn't give you the right to make rash statements like we're together. We're not."

"We are."

Regina opened her mouth, but a dizzy spell hit, spots appeared before her eyes and she nearly crumpled forward over the table. Her hands caught her weight, but she couldn't miss the sound of a harsh snarl. Two strong arms wrapped around her body—one around her rib cage and the other around her hips, under her expanded belly.

"I've got you. What's wrong?" Robin was alarmed.

"Everyone turn around," Ana ordered the men. "Robin, put her on the table. She's pregnant and this has been a stressful day. The last thing she needs is men gawking at her while she's half naked."

"I'm okay," Regina sighed. "I missed breakfast and lunch." The dizzy spell passed and she wiggled, trying to get free of the strong arms holding her. "Let go."

"Hang on," Ana muttered, rushing to a cabinet. She yanked it open, grabbed something and turned. "Here. We keep sweatpants here for spares in case of emergencies. You have no idea how many guys I treat with leg injuries when they are training. Let me help you."

"I'll do it myself." Regina turned her head and glared up at Robin. "Let me go. I can dress myself."

He wanted to argue, she could see it in his eyes, but Ana was suddenly there. She knelt. "Lift a leg."

The doctor jerked the sweats up while Robin continued to hold her. She was grateful that he did but wouldn't say it aloud. She felt weak and knew Ana was right. It had been a really stressful day.

"David? Get her to the hotel and I'll order food. She needs to eat and rest." Ana glanced at Killian. "Nobody is to know she's here. Spread the word to all."

David turned to face the room. "I have an SUV outside. Let's go."

Robin released her and tried to pick Regina up. She stumbled away and smacked at his hand. "Don't. You've touched me enough, thank you very much."

"I'll carry you."

"You won't. I'm fine now. I just need to eat."

"Argue later." David inched closer. "She's pale and carrying a child. She needs to be tended to and keeping her here longer is detrimental."

Regina turned her back on Robin, met the doctor's eyes and nodded. "Thank you for giving me an ultrasound."

"Eat and get plenty of rest. I'll be by later. Call me if you don't feel well or need anything. Just contact the desk and they'll transfer the call to my cell phone."

"I appreciate that."

David led the way and Regina followed him out of the room, down the hallway and outside. "In you go," David said as he opened the back door.

She allowed him to touch her arm to help but a soft snarl startled her and she found the source. Robin glared at David as though he wanted to tear the guy's head off. She wiggled into the seat and David let go. Robin suddenly stepped forward and arched an eyebrow.

"Scoot over and make room for me, Regina."

She refused and reached out to grab the door handle but his body blocked the way. "I'll talk to you later when we've both calmed down a bit. Back off. I'm hungry and want to go lie down now."

Robin's gaze softened. "I didn't mean to scare you, Regina. I am sorry." He suddenly gripped her hand with his, removed it from the door and curled his warm fingers around it. He dropped to his knees and buried his face against her thigh.

It stunned her that the big male kneeled on the pavement and was acting so bizarre. His head remained there and he gripped her hand tightly enough to keep it captured but not enough to cause pain. She bit her lip, realized he must emotionally be going through the wringer too and her other hand lifted. She hesitated before her fingers brushed the silky strands of his hair to try to give him comfort.

"Robin?"

"Do not send me away." The words were muffled against her leg but she heard him.

Her gaze lifted to find David standing there with his mouth gaping open. He looked absolutely stunned, met her gaze, closed his mouth and shrugged. "At least he doesn't want to fight anymore. Give the guy a break."

She didn't know what was going on inside Robin's mind but she knew how rough she'd taken the news when she'd discovered she was pregnant. She'd gone from shock to fear to worry and settled on being thrilled. Her life would never be the same. It had taken her days to go through those emotions but Robin had less than an hour to sort through his turmoil. She rubbed the back of his head, trying to comfort him.

"It's been a hell of a day for us both," she conceded.

He nodded against her thigh. "Yes."

She fought the urge to cry. Damn hormones. "Are you okay?"

He didn't move. "Do not send me away. I need to be close to you."

She stared at David and he shrugged again, obviously not sure why Robin was acting that way either. "I don't understand."

Robin slowly lifted his head and met her gaze. His blue eyes looked tortured. "I need to be close to you like I need air to breathe. I can't explain it. I just have to be near you. If you send me away I will lose control. I don't want to frighten you again."

What was happening? Regina felt fear again. Why would he need to be close to her? What was going on inside the guy? Their gazes locked and stayed that way. Regina had to finally look away. "Okay. You can go to the hotel."

He immediately got up and she pulled her hand free as she scooted across the seat. He climbed in next to her. The hotel stood four stories high and no one was within sight as they climbed out of the SUV. Robin instantly tried to lift Regina and she swatted at his seeking hands. "I'm here and you should go."

He stared at her with pure misery, enough to make her feel guilty. He wasn't angry and snarling anymore. If he'd been part canine mixed she'd have compared him to a kicked puppy but he was feline, according to her father. Lost kitten, she decided fit him better.

"Fine. Come with us and you can watch me eat before I take a nap."

Robin offered his arm but she ignored it, walking to stand next to David instead. He glanced at her and held out his arm.

"You look pale. Let one of us help you." David said. She took his arm and waited for another snarl but Robin kept it in check if it pissed him off. David helped her inside a room, Robin followed right behind them. Regina was almost to the couch when her knees buckled and Robin moved so quickly to catch her.

"Get Ana!" Robin said to David.

Robin carried Regina over to the couch and laid her down. "Regina please stay with me. I can't loose you, I can't loose either of you."

A few moments later, Ana rushed in and had Robin carry Regina into the bedroom and ushered him out. Later she came back into the room. "I'm going to assign a guard outside and we need a female to care for Regina, she's emotionally spent."

"I'll do it," Robin hissed through clenched teeth.

"You've already upset her." Ana stepped closer. "She could lose the baby if she gets too stressed. Is that what you want?"

Horror swept him. "No."

"You want to win her trust and for her to talk to you? That's the way to do it. I'm human, if you forgot. I know what I'm talking about."

Robin spun and stormed out of the room. He didn't bother with the elevator, instead took the stairs and ran down them quickly. He burst out of the hotel and kept running until he reached his home. The second the door closed he threw back his head and roared. It felt good to get it out. Regina was carrying his child, she was hurt and angry. He stood there until he caught his breath. Someone knocked on the door and he moved away from it and threw it open, hoping Regina had asked for him.

Killian stood there. "I heard."

"Sorry. I'm frustrated and needed an outlet."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know. She won't speak to me. She doesn't want me near her."

"Come on."

"I can't return. Ana thinks Regina could lose the baby."

"I have a training session with some of the newer ones. Nothing will make you feel better than fighting. Just don't hurt them too badly."

Robin bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go." Killian patted his arm. "It will work out."

Ana was grim as she studied Regina. "We think we know what the problem is."

"I feel fine now. I have for days. I was just tired, really stressed out and missed a few meals."

"You're not all right." Ana looked down at the carpet and brushed a hand over her pants. "You need special care because the pregnancy is too much of a strain on your body. We weren't built for accelerated pregnancies. I know you've refused to have someone here to care for you but that's what you need. The other pregnant women, including myself, were all taken care of by our mates."

"I don't have one and if you're here to try to talk me into talking to Robin again, forget it. He's only interested in me because of the baby. I deserve more than that. I don't want to argue with you again but that's where this is heading. He didn't even call me, damn it. Now he knows I'm pregnant and suddenly wants to be glued to my side?" She scoffed. "No way."

"Fine but you need someone." Ana hesitated. "That's how it's going to be. This isn't up for debate."

"I'm fine," Regina repeated.

"You need a guard. I figured you wouldn't agree to Robin so I talked to Killian. He's going to move into your guestroom."

"No." The idea shocked her. "I barely know him."

"He's a great guy and holds no interest in you. He's resistant to human women so don't worry about being hit on. I know that might be a concern."

"I'm pregnant. The guy wouldn't be interested in me anyway." She waved at her belly. "I just don't want to live with a stranger."

"Too bad. It's a decision that has been made."

"I don't have a say?" Regina's temper flared. "You can't make me live with some stranger. I sure wouldn't live with a guy. Why aren't you assigning a woman to babysit me instead?"

"There are only a few females at the Woods and they already have duties. We couldn't spare one right now and it could be a good week before one is available. Killian won't be a stranger once you get to know him. We can also ditch the guard outside your door if someone is here with you. He can take you outside." Ana said.

"Great." Regina didn't hide her sarcasm.

"Don't be that way." Ana eyed her. "The Lyons would die to protect you and your baby. They would use their bodies to shield you if some lunatic ever got past security and tried to shoot you. Don't think it hasn't happened."

Robin was in his friend Neal's office, trying to figure out how to fix all this with Regina.

"How are you holding up?" Neal asked.

Robin hated the fact that Neal knew everything about Regina and worried about him. No secrets were kept from council members. He shrugged. "She wants nothing to do with me. I reacted badly when I saw her and I blew it. She hasn't asked to speak to me and I'm under orders to stay away. You know that."

"How are you going to handle this John thing?"

Robin frowned. "What about John?"

Neal's eyes widened. "You weren't told?"

"Told what?" His gut twisted. "Is he spending time with her?" Jealousy hit hard and fast.

Neal softly cursed. "Damn. I can see why they might not have informed you of what Ana decided but she is our doctor." Neal sat back in his chair and pointed. "You will want to sit."

Robin lowered into his chair. "What is going on? What wasn't I told?"

"Ana is worried about Regina not having a mate to care for her. She has assigned someone to live with her and be with her around the clock. Killian was out because he admitted he was attracted to her. John was picked because he gets along with humans."

Rage burned hotly through Robin. "What?" He shot back to his feet.

"Sit back down if you want to hear the rest."

Robin sat hard, his chair creaked and it didn't help when his hands gripped the arms of it strongly enough to break them. "Killian is interested in my female?" He'd kick his ass. He'd make him hurt. He'd—

"It will be John who lives with your female and cares for her. He'll take her for walks, make sure she eats and sleeps. Will said his female always had sore muscles so John has been told to rub her shoulders, her lower back and her legs if she has ankle swelling."

A snarl tore from Robin at the thought of another male putting his hands on his Regina. He'd rip John's hands off. He'd—

"He was not happy to be asked at first but he agreed for the baby's sake and because he knew the female wouldn't fear him since he checks on her often."

Robin saw red or would, he decided, when he made John bleed. "What? He does? She allows his visits? How often?"

Neal assessed Robin. "Often. She's alone and everyone worries. You should have been told a male had been assigned to your female but perhaps they didn't want to alarm you. I believed it was wrong to keep it from you but now you know."

The words made Robin narrow his eyes. "You admit they planned to keep it from me? You purposely told me just now but acted as if I already knew. What kind of deception are you trying to pull?"

"You got me." Neal grinned. "I didn't agree with the vote and I'd want to know before another male moved in with my female. She's attractive, lonely and vulnerable. John is good with humans, knows them better than we do and it wouldn't be the first time a male who has sworn human females hold no appeal ends up mated to one. He'll put his hands on her. Can you imagine that? Another male touching the female you planted your cub inside."

Robin shot to his feet. "It won't happen."

"I didn't think you'd allow it. I'm your friend and I didn't want you to lose her to another male, even if he is a good one."

"I'm better and she's mine." Robin's hands fisted. "Call John and tell him if he has touched her to run fast and far. Very far."

He stormed for the door but heard Neal laugh. "Go get her. Show her who she belongs to. I'm glad I never will get tangled with a human. They just don't make sense. She should have picked you to care for her over another male."

"Shut up," he snarled, opening the door.

"Perhaps you need instructions about sex? Has it been so long you forgot how to please a female?"

Robin roared, furious at his friend for even suggesting such a thing and ran. The place where Regina was staying wasn't far and he wanted to get to her fast. If John had already moved in, he'd toss the male and his belongings out a window. He liked John but the male would die before he'd allow him to take his female or try to lay claim to what was his.

He was gone by the time Neal reached for the phone and dialed. "He's on his way, coming fast and I hope this works, Ana. He was furious."

A knock startled Regina. Dread filled her as she approached the door. She was half tempted to go hide in her bedroom and not answer the door. John was willing to do this and she knew he probably wasn't happy with the situation either. She forced her feet to move to the door and opened it.

Robin stood there instead looking really angry. He was out of breath and sweat made his tan skin glow a little. His nose flared before he reached for her. She gasped as his hands gripped under her arms and her feet left the floor. He took big steps into the room and kicked the door closed behind him. He kept moving until they reached the couch, where he bent and gently deposited her on her ass.

"Get out of here," Regina gasped. "You—"

"Shut up," he growled. "You'd allow John live with you but not me?" He growled viciously. "You need a male to care for you? It will be me!"

She glared at him. "I didn't ask for a roommate but was told I had to have one. Leave, Robin."

One of his arms went around her waist and the other hand grabbed her by the back of her hair. He turned his hips and pushed between her thighs. He yanked her to the edge of the couch, dropped to his knees and settled his hips between her cotton-covered thighs. His narrowed eyes were locked on her mouth. He growled deep in his throat.

"Open your mouth to me."

"Go to hell."

His intense gaze held hers. "I have lived in hell before and I am experiencing it now. I will kill him if you allow a male live with you. You carry my child. If you need something from a male you will get it from me. Now open up."

"You're angry and why do you want my mouth open? This is taking the whole babysitting thing way too far."

"I'm furious," he growled. "I should have been asked to care for you instead of John. He is not the father. He is not the one who mounted you and bred you. I am. You don't like me right now and I understand this. This isn't about you or me. This is about our child. You need constant care and I will be the one to give it. Open your mouth."

"You're an asshole and what is your obsession with my mouth?" She pushed on his chest but he held her against him, wouldn't budge and she wasn't strong enough to force him to let go.

His eyes glittered dangerously. "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to release you?"

"Yes."

"Open your mouth."

Regina closed her eyes and tensed, not sure what the hell he planned to do. She opened her mouth and had a flashback of sitting in a dentist chair, about to get an exam. It rated right up there with that experience as she waited to see what Robin would do. She'd bite him if he hurt her in some way.

He pressed closer until his chest flattened against her breasts and her stomach. She felt his breath on her face and his lips covered hers. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip before he invaded her mouth. She shouldn't have been surprised. She struggled but he held her close, surrounded her body and his hold in her hair kept her head in place. His tongue manipulated hers and her traitorous body responded as memories flashed through her mind of him kissing her when they were inside the cage.

She relaxed as passion took over and she fisted his shirt, kissing him back. A purr sounded and Robin released her hair to run his hand down her back. Her arms wound around his neck as his hands dug between her and the couch cushions. He cupped her ass and lifted her body.

He sat back on his heels and settled her down over his lap. She straddled him and even through the layers of clothing she couldn't miss the feel of his rigid cock straining when he rocked his hips against her, rubbing her clit. She moaned, instantly turned-on and kissed him frantically.

She ground her hips against his when his strong hands kneaded her ass and he easily manipulated her body to move against his in an erotic motion that mimicked fucking. Her nails raked his shirt and she wanted to feel him inside her again. A desperate urge to be skin to skin with him became almost as unbearable as wanting him inside her.

The growls and purrs did something to her body, turned her on more than she could ever remember and she clawed at his shirt, tried to tear it to reach his skin. Robin seemed to understand as he tore his mouth away and they stared at each other, panting.

"No one touches you but me," he growled softly. "No one."

Regina stared into his eyes, his words sank in and she fought for words. She didn't even know how to react. He suddenly released her ass and just tore his shirt up his body, arched his back away to do it and she stared at his bare, muscled torso. She could have stared at him for a while but he tossed the shirt away and cupped her face with both hands to take possession of her mouth again.

Regina moaned as he kissed her with a need born from desperation. She met that passion head-on. Too much time had gone by with her longing to be in his arms—her hormones were out of control and her sex drive ragged. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands frantically explored his hot skin and her nails raked down his back to urge him on. She flattened her breasts against the hard wall of his chest, her swollen belly came up against him too but he arched a little to make room for it without crowding the baby. She barely noticed it but she was glad one of them could remember to be careful.

He showed his powerful strength by rising from the floor and she clung tightly to him as he stood on his feet. She didn't care where he headed. There was only his mouth and the need for him to keep kissing her. He shifted his hold, gripped her outer thighs and lifted them enough for her to easily hook her legs around his hips.

He tore his mouth from hers, causing Regina to make a small sound of protest when he stopped moving. She opened her eyes, stared deeply into his amazing ones and he softly purred.

"Hold on."

She couldn't wrap around him any more if she tried. Her arms were around his neck, her legs around his hips, but then he leaned over and gravity nearly tore her away from him when her weight strained the muscles in her limbs. A soft mattress cushioned her back and she knew he'd carried her to the bed.

"Let me go."

She hesitated but did it. She missed holding him the second he was free. He backed up, toed off his shoes and both hands lowered to his jeans. The zipper was loud in the room and Regina knew he was going to fuck her. Her heart pounded from excitement and she bit her lip.

She could refuse but didn't want to. Robin was the sexiest guy she'd ever seen in her life, plus she happened to be in love with him. The memories of him fucking her had haunted her almost every night and he starred in every fantasy she had. Hell, she'd taken up masturbating, pretending it was him touching her instead of her own fingers.

She felt big and awkward with her pregnant body but shoved those insecurities away. He'd helped her body get in its current state, was half responsible and if she had to see stretch marks in the mirror, he could suffer seeing them too. She ached, wanting to be touched and held. Robin seemed more than willing to meet both needs.

"I'll be careful," he swore, shoving his pants down. He wasn't wearing underwear. "I won't harm you."

"Don't start that shit," she warned. "Stop talking and help me before I regain my sanity and realize what a huge mistake this is."

Anger glinted in his eyes but she didn't care if he liked hearing the truth. She twisted, tried to wiggle out of her shirt, but knew she'd have to sit up to get it off. Robin had other ideas as he leaned forward and just fisted the shirt. It tore open and he shredded it away from her arms easily. She hadn't liked that shirt anyway. She braced her bare feet on the mattress and lifted. Robin hooked his fingers in the waist of her stretch pants and peeled them down. He took her panties with them, removed them all the way and dropped them to the floor. His gaze took her in as she removed her bra and tossed it aside.

She blushed a little, knowing she didn't look as sexy as she used to. Did he find the red marks where her stomach had expanded to be ugly? They were faint but noticeable. Her belly was rounded now. She was halfway through the pregnancy now. Would Robin still find her attractive?

"You're beautiful, swelled with my little cub."

That shot her eyebrows up a little. Her mouth opened but she closed it. She wasn't going to touch that one. She'd much rather he touch her. "Robin? Are you going to look at me much longer?"

His gaze lifted and he dropped to his knees. His hands gripped her calves, pulled her down the bed and spread her thighs. She locked them around his hips and tried to pull him close, wanted him to be inside her so bad she hurt from it. He released her and one palm flattened over the lower curve of her belly. Frustration hit. Now isn't the time to explore the shape of my belly. He didn't though as his thumb lowered, brushed against her clit, and she moaned.

"Yes."

He massaged her there and she gasped when the fingers of his other hand tested the slit of her, played in the wetness there and one thick digit slowly breached her. He twisted it as he slowly finger-fucked her. Her hips rocked as she tried to urge him to go deeper and her legs squeezed his hips.

"Robin," she panted.

"Say you're mine," he rasped.

Her eyes met his and she bit down on her lip. As much as she wanted him to make her come, she wasn't going to give in that easily. Her hand slid down her body and she tried to shove his hand aside. She'd get herself off if he wanted to play that game.

He growled at her, his finger withdrew from her and he gripped her wrist. He jerked it away and held it close enough that she could rub his lower belly. He looked down, adjusted his hips as his thumb still taunted her clit, drawing her closer to climax. The thick head of his cock nudged her cunt. He met her gaze right as he pushed forward.

"You are mine." He snarled the words. His eye color seemed to darken. "Mine, Regina. Since the day we met. Never forget that."

His cock drove deep into her tight depths. He picked up the pace, keeping a steady rhythm with his thumb doing circles over the bundle of nerves. Regina threw her head back and he released her wrist to grab her ass as he pounded her harder. Her fingers dug into the bedspread for traction when her back started to slide. He adjusted his hips, taking her at a new angle and he found that spot that made Regina gasp and call out his name loudly.

"Mine," he snarled. His cock moved in and out of her, rubbing that spot. "Say it."

Regina shook her head. She wasn't his. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He snarled and paused. His hips and thumb stilled, leaving her hanging on the edge of heaven and hell. Her clit throbbed, ached and she just hurt—that close to coming.

"Robin," she panted. "Don't stop."

"You're mine," he growled. "Mine, Regina."

Regina threw back her head as Robin pushed his way deeper inside her. It didn't hurt. It was the best feeling in the world. He was so hard, filled her until she wasn't sure she could take anymore, but he withdrew, only to slam back in. Regina gripped the bedspread and thrashed under him in ecstasy, bucking her hips against Robin.

"So beautiful," he growled. He thrust into her faster.

Regina whimpered and moaned as her muscles tightened in anticipation. She cried out as she felt intense pleasure tearing through her. It was so strong she couldn't stop his name from slipping out.

Robin roared. The sound shattered through the room and he drove into her—one final, deep thrust. He filled her with his warm semen, his hips grinding against her ass to spill inside her as deeply as possible. She went limp. She was breathing hard.

Robin's hands slid under her back and he pulled her up. He was still buried inside her. She opened her eyes as she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. "Kiss me," Robin demanded.

Regina ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Robin groaned as he watched before his mouth slanted over hers. She opened up to him, welcomed the tender kiss and clung to him when he cradled her tightly against his body with both arms. He finally ended the kiss by lifting his head. Their gazes met and held and they studied each other. Robin spoke first.

"I'm your male," he growled softly. "You might not want me to claim you and you might refuse to be my mate for now. But I promise you, on our cub, I will be here for you at all times."

"Robin," she said softly. "You know we—"

"Not now. Don't argue with me after what we shared."

Her mouth closed, agreeing that it would be a bad time to fight when she was still feeling all warm and satisfied. He slowly withdrew from her body, a look of regret clearly on his expression and helped Regina stand. She didn't resist when he jerked back the covers, had her lie down and tucked her in. His ass rested on the edge of the bed as he sat there staring down at her. One of his hands rubbed her belly through the bedding.

"Sleep," he ordered softly. He shook his head. "You rest. Naps are good for pregnant females. I have something to take care of but I'll be back in a few hours."

She wanted to know what he was going to do and why he thought he could order her to go to bed but he suddenly leaned down to brush a kiss over her forehead.

"Let me care for you, beautiful. I need to. I'll return and bring you more food. I smelled some when I walked in so I know you have eaten recently. Close your eyes and rest."

Regina closed her eyes until his weight lifted from the bed and she heard him dressing. She peeked through slitted eyelashes as Robin zipped his jeans closed. He slowly walked out of the bedroom. Moments later she heard the door close behind him. Regina felt tears fill her eyes but wiped them away. What the hell am I doing? She had no answer.

Regina woke alone, stunned she'd actually fallen asleep and peered around the room. Robin wasn't there. She eased back the covers and headed to the bathroom. One look in the mirror had her shaking her head at her reflection. "The guy kisses you and you fall into bed with him." Her gaze raked down her naked body to her baby tummy and she spun around. "Not one of mommy's proudest moments. Your daddy is hot though, in my defense, and a really great kisser."

She adjusted the water temperature in the shower, stepped in and closed the glass door. Standing there washed away the traces of the sex but not the memories. She dumped body wash into her palm, rubbing it all over and sighed loudly.

"Pushover. It's hormones. Yeah. I'm totally going with that." Her eyes rolled and she leaned in to wash away the soap. "We're in deep shit, kiddo." She washed her belly. "And I have to email your grandparents with some new lie to explain why I'm late contacting them."

The door to the shower was suddenly jerked open. Regina gasped and spun. Her feet slipped on the tub floor and she cried out as she frantically reached for anything to break her fall but two strong arms grabbed her before she slammed into the tile. She stared in shock at Robin, leaning inside her shower.

"I'm sorry." Robin adjusted his hold on her. "Are you all right? I forget that you don't have our hearing or sense of smell. I assumed you heard me come in. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you well? The baby?" He lifted her out of the shower and hugged her.

Shock kept her silent but she was grateful his fast reflexes had saved her from a fall. Her hands gripped his biceps and he slowly lowered her. "You could have knocked. You shouldn't just walk into someone's bathroom." Her voice finally worked.

He released her once he made sure she was steady on her feet and grabbed a towel to wrap around her middle. Big hands patted her dry with care. "I heard you talking to someone and thought you had company in here." Anger showed in his eyes as he glanced around. "Who were you speaking to?"

"The baby."

His hands froze and he stared at the bump. "He can hear you? Us?" He grinned. "I didn't know that." He bent a little, put his face closer to her belly. "Hello, little cub. I am your daddy. I long to hold you in my arms."

Definitely hormones, Regina decided as tears filled her eyes. That was sweet and it touched her that he'd say that to their unborn child. "I read baby books. They seem to think that while a baby can't understand the words, they can hear voices and learn to recognize them. I talk to him constantly, probably too much, but I've been alone for a long time."

Robin straightened and held her gaze. "You will never be alone again. I have moved in."

"You what?" Shock hit her again.

"I said I am going to care for you and I went to pack my belongings. I live here now with you. I turned over my council duties to the others. They were happy to fill in for me so you have me full-time." He smiled, making her remember how handsome he was when he did it. "I'm all yours."

"You can't move in here."

"I already did." Muscles along his jaw clenched. "We will not argue." His gaze dropped to her belly. "Our child will hear."

Anger hit hard and fast, followed by tears. "Don't use my own words against me."

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I'd rather hurt myself than you."

Regina could hear the honest distress in Robin's voice. It forced her to get a grip on her emotions. "It's not you. It's…just me. I'm a mess inside."

"Then why are you crying? Look me in the eye as we talk."

She sniffed. "We have nothing in common. I'm not what you want. You…" She sniffed again. "You and I can't work out. We need to stop seeing each other. It's only going to be harder once the baby comes if we don't end this now."

His body tensed behind hers. "I am not going to end us, Regina. Never."

"But we were only together because of the situation we were put into." Regina said.

"That's not true. Yes, it was extreme. But we had already started to connect before." Robin reminded her.

When Regina didn't say anything, Robin continued. "You can't forget when they forced you to touch me, can you?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"When they made you take my semen. You hate me for it." Robin said.

"No. I was more concerned that you would be reminded how it felt like a violation and I was a part of it." Regina said.

"When we were kidnapped you got a taste of what I've been subjected to in the past. Imprisoned, forced to undergo testing and being under the control of others and the constant fear of our usefulness being over. They killed us sometimes. You were forced to touch me to get those semen samples. I felt guilty for enjoying it but I did. My mind has become as twisted as my captors in that regard. I thought you'd be better off without me yet I wanted you, Regina. I missed you when we were freed and I wanted you back in my life. I feared you might hate me for what you'd endured."

Regina stared into his eyes and hoped the sincerity she saw was real and not just wishful thinking on her part. "I could never hate you for what happened to us. You kept me going, comforted me, but you have to admit we wouldn't have gotten into this situation if you'd been given a choice." She glanced down at her rounded belly before holding his gaze. "It was comfort sex."

"I loved touching you. That's why I felt guilty. You are so soft and so beautiful, Regina. I wanted you in the worst way and was glad to be locked inside a cage with you. I was almost grateful because I could touch you. I never thought being with a human female would be good and it wasn't, Regina. It was so much better than good that it is an insult to use such a weak word. You felt right to me, beautiful. Your touch and your scent. Your body around mine. You were perfect to me. Do you understand? The look in your eyes, the taste of your mouth and the feel of you inside where I didn't want to leave has driven me crazy daily since we were freed."

"That's not true. You would have called me if you wanted to see me again. You didn't."

"I was ordered not to and had to agree that it might only cause you pain. I believed you'd come after me if you wanted to see me. I think like a Lyon because I am one. Our women are very blunt, aggressive and tell us what they want. I made a mistake and should have come after you."

She was speechless, wanted to believe him and finally found her voice. "If it wasn't for this baby we would never have seen each other again. You would have gotten on with your life and forgotten all about me. A baby isn't a reason to start a relationship, Robin. I won't be with you just because I got knocked up."

"I was glad when I learned of the child." He took a deep breath and calmed down. "That makes me an asshole, doesn't it? I am glad that my seed took inside you. Regina, never think I will hate you or feel trapped by you having this baby. You should feel trapped because I am not letting you go. You might be horror-filled to have my baby but I am very well pleased by it. Ana says I need patience but what I need is for you to realize you are my mate and that you belong to me. You need to stop fighting it because it drives me insane."

"I'm not the kind of mate who will make you happy."

He growled at her. "Why do you think that?"

"I'm forever pissing you off. You are growling at me again and showing teeth, first off. Second off, in the bedroom, while we were having sex, you had to hold back and you obviously didn't want to."

"It is more with you. Stronger. The best, Regina. I have never felt the way I feel with you. You bring out so much inside me and you are very wrong if you think you do not please me when we are touching. You please me more than I've ever been." He cupped her face, his gaze holding hers. "You make me roar, beautiful. I don't do that for any female except you. All that control I must find not to hurt you actually makes our shared sex feel much better at the end when I release that control before I seed you."

"I want to believe you."

"I would not lie. After we were found and we were set free from the cages I wanted to hit David for hugging you. I don't like any male touching you. I wanted to pick you up and carry you out of there and take you home with me so I could keep you. I knew I couldn't."

He kissed her without hesitation. Regina clung to him as their mouths molded together and their tongues met. Within minutes Robin carried Regina into the bedroom. He stripped her and laid her gently down on the bed.

"I love watching you strip," she smiled as he undressed at the end of the bed.

"I love you not wearing any clothes at all."

Regina touched her stomach. "I have stretch marks."

His gaze took them in. "I think they are beautiful and they are caused by my cub inside you."

He removed his jeans last. "I am living here now and I won't leave you." His stared into her eyes. "I need to be with you, Regina. I want to be wherever you are and I never want to leave. We belong together."

"I won't ask you to leave."

He smiled. "Will you be my mate?"

"That's forever, isn't it? Like marriage?"

"No. Not like your marriages. There is no leaving me and no divorce. You will belong to me and I will belong to you forever. I will not let you go and I will do everything to make sure you never want to let me go."

Regina stared into his amazing eyes. "I'll be your mate."

He grinned. "I want to make love to you, Regina."

She spread her legs, smiling at him. Robin climbed onto the bed and a purr rumbled from his throat. Big hands caressed her skin as he lowered onto her body, placing light kisses on her belly, upper thighs and inching closer to her core.

Regina closed her eyes. "God, that feels amazing."

He chuckled. "I love your taste and the sounds you make. I just love you, Regina."

Her head jerked up and she stared down at him, her heart racing for an entirely new reason. "You love me?"

He kept eye contact with her as he traced her clit with his tongue. "Mmm. Yes, beautiful. I love everything about you."

She believed him. "I love you too."

He groaned, nearly attacked her with his hot mouth and mercilessly manipulated her. His finger slid inside, found that spot that drove her wild and brought her to climax fast. She panted and opened her eyes as Robin dragged her down the bed. Her thighs wrapped around his hips as he slowly stretched her vaginal walls as his thick cock filled her.

"You're my mate, Regina," Robin rasped roughly. "I'm yours. Say it, beautiful."

As she stared at the passion in those amazing catlike eyes, she felt true happiness for the first time in forever. "I'm your mate," she confirmed. "You're mine."

He leaned over her, hesitated with his lips less than an inch away from hers and softly growled. "I love you. Never doubt that. You're everything to me. I want and need you."

He drove into her as his lips crushed down on her mouth, kissing her and using his tongue to mimic what his cock was doing. Sensations swamped Regina—wonderful, wild ecstasy. This was more than hot sex, her mate was making love to her and she was being claimed with each powerful thrust of his hips and sweep of his tongue. Her body tensed and she tore her mouth away from his to cry out his name as she came hard. Robin followed her, roaring out her name. They held each other tightly, catching their breaths and Regina smiled.

"I'm your mate."

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her throat. "We belong to each other and will be happy."

Robin walked in to find Regina sitting on the bed, folding a few baby clothes for their upcoming baby's arrival. "You look stunning, in every way."

"Stunning, and ready to give birth any day now." Regina said as Robin came to sit on the bed in front of her.

"I can't wait to hold my little cub." Robin said.

"Robin, I have to tell you something." Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I did a little research on your family." Regina said.

"You are my family, you and our cub." Robin said.

Regina smiled. "I found out something about your mother."

"My mother? I don't want to know anything else about her. She gave me to those animals." Robin said.

"Robin, they lied to you. She didn't give you up, they took you from her." Regina said.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked.

"I have a friend who is really good about finding information out on people. He did some research and found out that a Carolyn Locklsey, age 19 had just given birth to a little boy in a small hospital in London. Her boyfriend at the time had left town, left her. While there she had a little fever and as the doctors were attending her, someone came into the hospital and took you. They took you from her. She never gave you up." Regina held her breath.

Robin was quiet, too quiet. "Robin?"

"I have hated her for such a long time. And now to learn all of it was a lie." Robin said.

"Robin, you couldn't know. They fed you all those lies to make you hate her. Never look for the truth." Regina said.

"Is she…is she still alive?" Robin couldn't breathe as he waited for her to answer.

Regina's smile was all that he needed to know the answer. "She's at Killian's right now. She wants to meet you, if you feel up to it."

Robin could only nod. Regina grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Killian to bring Carolyn over. Robin and Regina moved to the living room, as they waited for them.

"I'm nervous." Robin said.

"You'll be fine." Regina assured him.

A few minutes later, Regina went to answer the door to let in Carolyn. Robin watched this older woman walk in. "Robin?" Carolyn said as she walked up to him. She put a hand on his face, Robin closed his eyes as his mother touched him.

"Oh, my boy. You're beautiful." Carolyn said as her hands moved over his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I believed them over my mother." Robin said.

"It's alright. You didn't know. I'm just so glad we have one another now." Carolyn.

"I thought I would never have this. Never have someone to care for and care for me." Robin said.

"You'll never be alone again." Carolyn promised her son as she opened her arms to him, he went into her arms willingly. "You have a loving woman, who is about to make me a grandmother I hear."

"She's my world. My family and friends are." Robin said as he brought Regina in for their group hug.

Carolyn Locksley was right, Robin was never to be alone again.


	22. Chapter 22

(Rome)

Mark Twain once said 'The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.'

That was true, but there was also another day that was seared in Regina Mills' brain.

May 29, 2010.

The worst date in the history of the universe.

That was the night she and Robin Locksley had kissed for the first time. It was also the night when she had lost all faith in the half of the human population with testicles, hardened her fragile heart to stone, and decided that love was weakness.

Men sucked!

Especially the devilishly hot ones with eyes that can power small cities with a smoldering gaze. The ones with sexy smiles and amazing physiques, with senses of humor and just enough kindness to convince you that they would never hurt you. The men who seem oh-so-trustworthy, at least until they don't.

Robin Locksley was just such a creature.

As far as she knew, he still was.

That evening in May 2010, Regina had headed out to what was being called the _Party To End All Parties,_ the great bonfire on the beach that would kick off the last summer of her college years. Everybody who was anybody was going to be there: the major fraternities, the minor ones. The sororities. The nerds, the jocks, the intellectuals, the all-around wizards of academia. Literally every human from their graduating class was invited. This party's population was a massive slew of semi-drunk to very-drunk attendees from all walks of student life. So naturally, the college football team would also be there.

As would its star quarterback, who happened to be the boy she'd adored from afar for years, ever since she was a sophomore at Storybrooke High. It was in the hallowed halls of their high school that he'd first said hello to her one day, lighting her innocent, stupid heart on fire.

Robin Locksley had the complete package: looks, charm, kindness, brains, abs of steel, and the ability to turn her into a quivering bowl of jelly every time he spoke to her. They'd been friends since those high school days, which really only means that they occasionally ran in the same circles. It wasn't as though they braided one another's hair or confided in each other about their love lives. At most, they sometimes chatted about this or that professor or an upcoming exam.

The problem was, of course, that before they could ever get to anything good, their conversations were always interrupted by some girlfriend or other who was invariably lurking in the background, waiting for him to take her home. A god like Robin was never single. He was worshiped and adored by every female who knew him.

Over the years Regina had dated other boys, of course. She refused to call them men because, well, they weren't. They _thought_ they were, but they had a hell of a lot of growing up to do. In retrospect, so did she. Occasionally she managed to commit to someone for more than a week, but she never got serious about anyone. As long as she knew that Robin occupied the same square mile as she did, it was impossible to bring herself to offer love to someone else, when she knew her heart belonged to Robin. When she had kissed another boy, she had fantasized about him.

But on that fateful night in late May, things were about to unwind at last. She'd heard from friends that Robin had broken up with his latest girlfriend, Marian. Which meant that there was a one in a million chance that she'd finally get to be with him. Apparently, those odds were sufficient to get her to drag her ass to the party, reluctant though she was to attend such a gathering on her own.

She had been hopeful, wide-eyed and idealistic. And the evening couldn't possibly have started better. The first person she saw was Robin, standing by the fire, talking to one of his football player buddies. Daniel, I think his name was. The two of them weren't all that different looking from a distance. He wasn't nearly as handsome, of course. No one was.

Robin looked so good, his dark blonde hair and lean, muscular frame standing out against the growing darkness. A walking, talking, breathing glass of something smooth, sexy and oh, so drinkable. His blue eyes could have captured any woman's heart or soothed the most raging soul.

He was wearing his quarterback jersey, the number twenty-three highlighted in bold yellow digits on its back and front.

Number 23.

She walked towards him, not sure exactly what she was doing. Her plan was to say an awkward hello then spend the rest of the night drooling from a healthy distance, as she'd done for the last several years. Little did she dare to hope that they could actually wind up naked together; She wasn't exactly a seasoned seducer of men at that point in her life.

Not like she was now.

"Regina!" He had called her name and waved Daniel off, he jogged her way, a wide grin spreading across his lips. Her heart leapt, both as a thanks for rescuing her from the potential of awkward solitude and because, let's face it, she wanted to rip his jersey off and bury her face in his pecs.

"Hey, Robin," She replied, or at least she thought she did. She was already drooling, her tongue swelling three sizes as she took in the sight of his gorgeous face. All she remembered was hoping he couldn't hear the crazy disco beat that her heart was pounding against her chest. "How's it going?"

"Great, now that you're here," he said, laying a hand on her lower back like he was taking immediate ownership of her. Another moment she'd never forget. Who knew that a woman's back could become an erogenous zone in the blink of an eye? "Listen," he said, "you want a beer?"

Oh my God. The hottest man in California, or possibly the world, was asking her if she wanted a drink. With _him_. Of course she said yes. She wouldn't have said no to anything that guy offered her. She was young, stupid and horny, a trifecta that easily canceled out all reasonable brain function.

Robin ran off and came back with two red cups in hand before escorting her to a nearby log, where they sat down to talk. She didn't know how any of that beer made it into her mouth, to be honest. She was shaking like a nervous leaf on crack the entire time, unsure of what to do. She was the dog who'd finally caught the car. What the hell do you do with a man like Robin when you finally have him to yourself?

Thankfully, he answered the question for her. After half an hour, every fantasy she'd ever had begun to came true. They chatted about everything from their hopes for their future careers to their dreams about traveling. Things were going great.

And then they got even better.

"Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" he asked. She nodded her head. _God yes._ A beach walk could only end one way, right? _Sex. Sex. Sex. Please, God, let there be so much sex,_ she silently prayed.

When they were far enough away from the bonfire and the rowdy, drunken crowd, the man of her dreams made his move. He stopped, turned to her and leaned in slowly, touching his lips to hers tentatively, like he wasn't totally sure he was welcome. His tongue searched hers out, and when he found it, she thought she would die of happiness.

"Wait here," he said abruptly when the kiss had ended. She could see desire flashing in his eyes; She was so sure that she wasn't imagining it. He _had_ to know how much she wanted him, too. "I'm going to get us a blanket," he told her. "I'll be right back." With another quick peck on the lips, he was off like a lightning bolt, dashing towards the bonfire.

 _Oh, yes, yes, yes,_ she thought, her lips tingling as she danced around on her tiptoes, victorious at last. Sex on the beach wasn't just a cocktail anymore. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realized that it was really happening; she was going to make love with the man who held her heart.

Everything would go her way from that moment forward. They were going to make love. It was going to be amazing. And after they'd finished, they'd skip off hand in hand, go back to his place in his car and make love again. Ten times at least.

They would become two wild beasts, crying out with pleasure as their fingernails raked along one another's flesh. She'd call out his name as she came she'd finally let him know how she'd felt about him for so long. He'd tell her that she was the only woman he'd ever really loved. Eventually they'd get married, have beautiful babies and live happily ever after in a state of perpetual carnal bliss.

Yup. Just as soon as he came back with the blanket, it would all begin.

But the thing was, he never came back.

She had waited for what felt like half an hour, her heart going from happy to panicked with each second that passed. To be fair, he may have been gone for no more than ten minutes. The bonfire couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes away, so she started heading back to see if Robin might be having some kind of problem. Maybe he was at his car, looking for his massive collection of extra-large condoms, trying to pick out the perfect one for this auspicious occasion. Maybe someone had grabbed him and started a conversation that he couldn't get out of. It had to be one of those two, because she couldn't take the idea that he'd changed his mind.

When she got to the fire, she could see the orange glow reflected on the animated, happy faces that surrounded it. She wandered among party-goers, searching for the one face she wanted to see, frantically looking around for the blond god with the big bold twenty-three on his back.

When she didn't find him, her eyes steered themselves towards the darkened parking lot in the distance. Yes, he had to be there. Maybe he was still at the car, hunting for that elusive blanket. There was still hope.

She'd never forget the moment when she finally spotted him. He was also on his way to the parking lot. Walking away from her towards his car, that damned number twenty-three moving along under a head of thick, blond hair. He wasn't going blanket-hunting, though; he was with a woman. No, not just a woman. It was his ex, Marian. Though she didn't look much like an _ex_ in that moment.

Apparently Mr. Sexy Quarterback was walking her to his car, her body wrapped up tight under the protection of his muscular right arm. It seemed that he'd forgotten about her existence. He'd left her on the beach alone without thinking twice.

It turned out that Robin didn't give a shit about her.

For some reason, she watched as they all but disappeared into the darkness of the sand-covered parking lot. When they stopped at Robin's car, his back was still facing towards her, almost like he was shunning her deliberately. That moment, it turned out, was a foreshadowing of their entire future. Never again would she look upon his face. Her last sighting of him would be of his back, that evil number twenty-three mocking her, a grim reminder of how little he thought of her.

After Marian kissed him on the neck, giggling, he politely held open the passenger door for her. Her eyes blurring over with hot tears, she watched his silhouetted form walk around to the driver's side, hop into the car and drive them both away.

That's when she turned and ran.

That night she gave up on two things: Robin and love.

Sunday July 30 2017

Regina had just arrived in the Eternal City. She'd heard more times than she could count that Rome was the most beautiful place on earth, and right now she would have to agree. One person did warn her about this place, of course: Cora Mills, her mother. The most overly protective woman who's ever breathed air, she was also the most paranoid. When she found out Regina was coming to Rome alone, she informed her in no uncertain terms that she'd be robbed, killed and left in an alleyway only to be eaten by ravens after her body had been defiled by a lengthy series of evil vagrants with rusty knives and a hunger for American woman-flesh. Of course, her mother's pretty convinced that the same thing could happen to her on the streets of Los Angeles, so this isn't exactly anything new.

She's also convinced that the one and only reason her life is in constant peril is that she's single. Single women, it seems, have targets painted on their foreheads that scream "Please murder me in the most horrible way imaginable. I am helpless and pathetic."

She can't help but chuckle to herself as her driver is throwing out curse after Italian curse at the traffic, even as he makes illegal turns, swerves in front of oncoming cars and wreaks general havoc on her nervous system.

While she's here in Rome, she's going to eat, walk the streets, eat some more, drink, stare at handsome men and then probably eat again. At some point she might even throw caution to the wind and have sex with a stranger. That is, if she can find a stranger who doesn't smell like an overheated garbage can. So far she's batting zero on that front.

After weaving his way through the maze of city towards the pretty area known as Trastevere, her pungent driver finally pulls to a stop next to a tiny little car that apparently offends him by virtue of its very existence. He's growling at it, some deep resentment setting his face into a horrible scowl.

Her head spinning with relief, she pushes out a long exhale, pops open the door, slides out of the back seat and steps onto the dark grey cobblestones that make up the narrow street.

"Ecco undici," the driver grunts, pointing to the number on the building next to them as he slips out his side and raises a fist at a vespa driver who's just come perilously close to castrating him with his side mirror.

"Grazie," Regina replies, mustering a nauseated smile.

He dumps her luggage on the street and, after she's handed him a wad of euros, motors off, leaving her alone, baffled and confused. She has no idea what she's supposed to do now. But it doesn't matter. She's here to have an adventure, and apparently locating her temporary home is Part Two. This bit seems less dangerous than the drive, at least.

Opening up the screenshot she took of the agency's directions, she's reminded that Katherine, the woman in charge of getting her here, told her to head to number thirteen to get the key. Exhausted from too much time spent in transit, she slings her pack onto her back, wheels her giant suitcase over to the next building, and press the buzzer.

"Pronto!" a voice says through the intercom. _Pronto?_ Shit. She has no idea what that means. She hopes someone here speaks English, because her Italian is limited to _gelato, spaghetti, mamma mia_ and a pile of cab-driver curses that probably mean _I'm going to have sex with your goat, you bastard._

"Uh…my name is Regina Mills," she says, pressing her face towards the speaker. "I'm here for the keys to unit two-oh-three."

"Ah, si, si!" says the voice. A moment later a very wrinkled, very short woman is popping out the door with a set of two keys in hand. She's all dressed in black, her face both stern and friendly at once. The lines on her skin tells her that she's experienced every emotion known to humankind over the course of her long life. Her face is a topographical map of her history of love, sadness, happiness, laughter and probably a little gas, from the looks of things. Her hair is pulled back under some sort of dark scarf, and she looks like she stepped right out of 1950.

Regina already loves her. She wants to ask her to make her a home-cooked Italian meal that involves a lot of tomatoes and oregano. Her expression turns judgmental as she hands Regina the keys, looks her up and down, eyes her luggage, then unceremoniously turns away to call to someone hidden in the depths of her dark flat.

"Giancarlo! Vieni qui! Vieni, vieni!"

Regina's face lights up when almost immediately the most gorgeous, olive-skinned, dark haired, blue eyed, perfect Italian man is standing in front of her with a crooked smile on his face. His hair is curly and a little unkempt, his eyelashes dark, outlining bright eyes. His lips are full and a little pouty. She's pretty sure he doesn't speak a word of English, but damn, who the hell cares? Maybe he could teach her the language of love.

Actually, upon further inspection, he looks about twenty-one. That might just be a _little_ too young and inexperienced for her. She'd end up teaching himnew positions. She's not really here to become a part-time sexual tutor.

Wait, who was she kidding? It would probably be awfully fun to give lessons to a guy who looks that good. Besides, in return he could teach her how to say _reverse cowgirl_ in Italian.

 _Go home, brain. You're drunk._

"Vai! Vai!" Shrieks the old lady, and without a word Giancarlo, brawny and submissive Italian god, grabs her suitcase. The thing weighs more than she does, but he carries it like it's a tote bag full of feathers and guides her towards the iron gate that leads into the building next door.

"Keys," he says, turning and grunting the word like Tarzan as he extends a hand towards her. Hmm. If he _were_ Tarzan, he'd take off his shirt. He should totally do that.

As they make eye contact, his expression softens. A sexy, seductive smile spreads across his lips again. Okay, for a young, innocent man-boy, he sure knows how to make a woman's panties melt with nothing more than his eyes. For a moment she's totally forgotten what he wanted or even where she was.

Oh, right. _Keys._

When she's handed them to him, he unlocks the gate and guides her down a long stone passageway that ends in two sets of stairs; one leading to the left, the other to the right. She follows him up the stairs to the right, marveling at the antiquity of this place. The walls are made of plaster, the stairs marble, worn down to sloping centers from hundreds of years of tired feet. Her mind can't help but envision the hundreds—no— _thousands_ of people who've walked up and down these steps over the centuries. Women in corsets, men who've just slipped off their horses. Children who've long since grown up and darted away on romantic adventures.

History whispers to her from the walls. Sigh. She loves this place already. She could live on pasta and Italian coffee and luxuriate on a brass-framed bed all day while she moans about the heat. Giancarlo can be her lover and/or fetcher of cold beverages and/or loin cloth-wearing servant man who fans her with a palm frond.

When they reach the second floor, the young buck unlocks unit 203 for her and hands her back the keys before carrying the suitcase inside and setting it down next to the open door. Turning to smile at her again (oh God, that smile is the nectar of the gods), he speaks, this time in a full sentence.

"What is your name?" he asks, throwing a couple of extra vowels in, as if to prove just how sexy his accent is.

"Regina,"

"La bella Regina."

"Si," She replies before realizing that bella means pretty. "This apartment is lovely," she blurts out, trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Si, si," he repeats. "My family owns it. I hope you like."

"I like it very much."

He edges towards her, the scent of some very powerful cologne hitting her nose. She guesses strong scents are a thing in Italy. At least he's not wearing Eau de Trash Can, like a certain taxi driver she knows. "Regina, would you like to have dinner with me some night?"

Wow. That was forward. And a little weird. She's pretty sure Giancarlo and her have exactly zero in common, aside from the fact that they're two horny adults. At least, _she's_ an adult. He could be fresh off the puberty boat, for all she knew.

"I…yes, maybe. I mean, I'm not sure," she stammers, her eyes moving to everything but him. When they finally focus on his face, that smile, that body of his, leaning towards her, she blurts out, "Yes. Dinner would be great."

" _Molto bene_. But not tonight," he says. "I am working." _Oh, thank God you're old enough to have a job._ "But I will come see you soon, and I will eat you out."

She stifles a snort. "Do you mean take me out to eat?" she asks, a little too amused at his highly suggestive choice of words.

"Si, si. Take you out. Sorry, my English…" He throws her another smile, which sets her insides on fire.

"It's okay," she murmurs.

He leaves without uttering another word. She heads back out to the living room. Katherine, the goddess in charge of the travel agency, did tell her during one of their chats that the apartment was exceptional, and she wasn't lying. It's all arches and exquisite lines, its windows looking out towards a beautiful, vine-coated courtyard. Like a crazy person in heaven she goes over to push open a tall, hinged set of windows, her heart soaring with pleasure as she stares around the amazing space. She's discovered a hidden treasure at Rome's heart.

This is her home for a month. A gorgeous young man has just asked her out. What could be more perfect?

The only downside is that the courtyard is, of course, surrounded by the windows of other apartments. A long balcony wraps around this entire story, stretching its way to each and every one of the other flats. Any one of their residents could wander by her place at any moment, which is a bit unfortunate. But it also means that she can walk out and take in the beautiful courtyard any time she wishes.

She's about to turn away from the window when something in the apartment across from her grabs her attention. The windows over there, like her, are wide open, and someone—a _man_ —is wandering about his living room, his back to her. He's wearing nothing but a pair of khaki shorts that sit low on his hips, showing off a tapered waist and an ass to rival Giancarlo's. His back is taut, muscular and definitely in desperate need of claw marks from her enthralled fingernails.

She's beginning to think there's something wrong with her. First Giancarlo, and now this. Rome has reawakened dormant hormones in her, reminded her that she's a single woman at her sexual peak.

She's still staring at the hottie with the perfect physique, curious to see the face that matches that body. _Please, hot man, show me your features._ _And please be single. And please be over twenty-one._

As though he's heard her silent plea, the sexy creature pivots to his left and leans down to grab something off the coffee table before pulling himself up to turn in her direction. her gaze slides up his torso, taking stock of his sinewy muscles. Wow. He's beautiful His front is definitely as good as his back.

Nice abs.

Nice pecs.

Nice… _face._

Oh, my God.

She spins back around, hoping he hasn't recognized her, and reaches for the curtains to wrench them shut. The whole time she's mumbling _Please tell me he didn't recognize me. Please, please, please._

Hesitant, she waits a few seconds before pulling the curtain open a crack to peer across the way once again.

Big mistake.

He's still staring. He totally recognized her; she knows he did. She can feel it in the air between them. He's pulling on a t-shirt now and still looking this way, his expression inquisitive, searching. Damn it, why did she look at him for so long? Why did she let him see her? Why didn't she dive behind the couch or throw herself off the balcony like any sane person would have done? She's officially screwed. Her month-long vacation is screwed. Her head is screwed.

Her heart, especially, is screwed.

Robin Locksley is in Rome. And he's staring at her.

 _Holy shit._

Regina Mills is standing fifty feet away from him.

Okay, maybe _standing_ is the wrong word. From what he can gather, she's doing some sort of crouch-squat combo as she attempts to conceal herself behind a very thin set of curtains. Peeking out like a timid mouse looking for cheese in a room full of cats, those amazing eyes of hers staring at him for the first time in years. Sweet, innocent, full-lipped, amazing kisser, curvaceous beauty.

 _Newsflash, Regina: I can see the entire outline of your gorgeous body._ _Y_ _ou're not fooling anybody._

 _You are, however, reminding me how damn sexy and unobtainable you always were._

He's torn up inside looking at her like this, unsure of whether he should walk over and yell at her for disappearing on him that night so long ago or kiss her full on the lips. To this day he can still remember how amazing it felt when their lips met that night on the beach. How badly he wanted her.

He still doesn't know why she left like she did. All he really knows is how shitty it felt to lose her before he'd ever had her. Well, here they are, seven years later. He's still staring at her in wonder, and she's still peering out at him like a frightened deer hiding in the woods. He'd be willing to bet that those big brown eyes of hers have grown two sizes out of pure shock. He guesses he can't blame her for it. He's pretty shocked, too.

But he's also aroused now.

That's right. His stupid, disloyal body's betraying him. Apparently, his cock doesn't believe in holding a grudge. The unruly beast between his legs has started doing its happy dance in his shorts. As if she can hear his thoughts, she's just closed the curtains again, shutting herself off from him, just as she did so long ago.

 _Well, guess what, Regina? I'm not the stupid kid that I once was. I'm not going to let you run away again._ _Not without a fight, or at least a little maturity._ Fuck it, He's going to do what he should have done when he was twenty-one and she disappeared on him. He's going to go over and talk to her, whether she likes it or not.

Determined, he pulls the French doors open and steps out onto the balcony to wander along the stone balustrade towards her door. When he's arrived, he knocks and waits, his heart pounding like it only ever does after an intense cardio workout. He's reverted to a young, optimistic football-playing college kid all over again. You'd hardly know that he'd grown up, been through relationships and breakups, started his own company, traveled the world.

"I know you're in there, Regina," He says in a deep voice, resolving not to let her play hide and seek with him. No more games. This reunion is long overdue.

Finally, she surrenders and pulls the door open, revealing herself fully for the first time, silhouetted by the soft light coming from the apartment behind her. A blue skirt and cotton tank top adorn her perfect body, her dark hair trailing loose over her sun-kissed shoulders. She's the essence of feminine perfection.

Except for the look on her face that tells him she's about as happy to see him as a squirrel is to see a bald eagle swooping down to grab it in its talons and devour it

"Hi, Robin," she mouths after what feels like a minute of awkward silence. Her eyes pull away from his to look him up and down, like she's trying to figure out if he's anything more than a horrifying hologram.

Regina was always an enigma. A quiet, big-eyed mystery wrapped in a body that begged for his touch, or tongue, or both. She was confusing back in school just as she is now, looking up at him with those beautiful almond-shaped eyes. She looks so lost, just like she did then, yet so much more like a woman. Her body has filled out in all the best possible ways, her breasts outlined in the little top she's wearing, which dips down just enough so that a luscious line of cleavage is calling out to him.

She keeps shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her hips mesmerizing. He always loved the way she moved, like a sexy cat slipping around stealthily among crowds, trying not to make her presence known. Apparently that hasn't changed.

"How are you?" Robin asks, trying his warmest smile to see if he can possibly relax her just a little.

"Fine," she says. "Well, tired. I flew all night, so I'm pretty jet lagged. But what are you…why are you…?" She gestures towards his apartment across the way as if to say _You don't belong there. This was supposed to be my place, you bastard._

"I'm living in Rome for several months," he tells her. "Working with an architecture firm here, doing some research for a project." He spins around and points to his flat. "That's home for now."

"Oh, that's right, you studied architecture in college. I'd almost forgotten," she half mutters, as though she doesn't want to recall anything from that time.

"And you? What are you doing here?"

"Vacation," she says, though the word comes out like something that's repulsive rather than exciting. She may as well have told him she's serving a prison sentence with a cell mate who collects discarded fingernails and rat carcasses. "For a month."

"You don't say?" He raises an eyebrow. Well, well. Things just got interesting. "Are you here alone?"

No, of course she isn't. What woman travels to Rome alone for a month? She must have a guy with her. That's fine. A guy is fine. He's not jealous at all.

His cock, on the other hand, is totally jealous. _I really hope there's no guy,_ says Robin Junior, who's been in a semi-erect state since he first set eyes on Regina. His cock, the eternal optimist.

"I…" she glances around like she's looking for an escape route. She's probably trying to figure out if she should make something up to cover for herself and keep him the hell away from her. "Yes, alone for now. Though I've met someone here."

"Wow, you work fast," he chuckles. "I thought you said you just arrived." He's watching her, trying to sort out if she's feeding him a line of bullshit. Is she worried that he's going to demand that she go on a date with him to make up for giving him the shaft seven years back?

"Yes. An Italian man," she says. "His name is Giancarlo." She's trying to smile as she says his name but failing miserably. Clearly Giancarlo is not the man of her dreams. "He invited me to dinner, and I said yes. Not tonight, but…soon."

The answer is detailed enough that he thinks maybe she's telling him the truth after all. Damn it. He hopes a piano falls on Giancarlo.

"That's good," he says. "I'm happy for you." Truth: He's totally not happy for her at _all._ And he's definitely not happy for Giancarlo, that lucky fuck. That is, if he actually exists. "Listen, I'll let you get unpacked," he adds, eyeing the large suitcase that's sitting at the far end of the room. "Do you want me to move that to the bedroom?" he asks, taking a step towards it.

"No!" she all but shouts at him, her voice desperate.

"Whoa," he laughs, raising his hands in surrender. "I didn't realize you were stashing a dead body in your luggage. I'll stay away then, shall I?"

"I…it's just heavy," she says.

He flexes his arms, displaying his biceps. Cheap move, he knows, but he's okay with being a manipulative prick for a second. "I think I can handle it."

"Right, of course you can. But I don't need help," she mumbles miserably. It seems that his muscles have made things even worse. He steps back onto the balcony, ready to make himself scarce before he ruins her life entirely and turns to face her. The thing, is, they still haven't talked. Not really. "Listen, we should go out and catch up at some point, yeah?"

She nods, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Actually," he adds, "I'm heading out right now to grab a coffee. Do you want to come?"

"No," she blurts out almost before he's finished the question. Her eyes meet his, all but pleading with him. A barrage of rejection bullets shoot through the air between them, and most of them hit him square in the chest. Message received. Also possible internal bleeding.

"Wow. Okay, I can take all the hints," he says, smiling to hide his slightly injured pride. "Sorry if the invitation came off as aggressive." he props his arms against the door frame and leans forward. "I don't mean to seem like I'm putting the moves on Giancarlo's woman."

"I'm not his….I mean, it's fine," she says, her eyes moving to the floor again as she shuffles her feet. "I just can't, not right now."

For a moment he just stares at her, admiring every line of her face as she avoids looking into his eyes. God, she looks good, if tense as all hell. "You're in Rome. Anything goes here. You should unwind, have fun. I'll come find you tomorrow when I get home from work and take you out, okay?"

Another nod. "Yeah, okay," she says, managing the least convincing smile ever as she pulls her eyes up to meet his.

It may be his imagination, but she looks like she wants to ask him something. There's plenty he'd like to ask her, too. He wants to know what's going on in that amazing head of hers after all this time.

He wants to know if she has any idea how much he'd like to kiss her again.

Robin's gone back to his apartment and away from her. Gorgeous, perfect, infuriating, frustrating, sexy Robin, whose abs and biceps she wants to lick, even though he once crushed her like a wilted flower.

Her knees are still shaking. She feels like she's going to throw up. Her heart's pounding. All because of a guy she's not supposed to give a fuck about.

Over the years, she's told herself more times than she can count that she's over him, but it's become clear in the last few minutes that she never really succeeded at pushing him out of her heart. Maybe it's because he was the first and only man she ever loved.

Robin was so friendly, so casual just now. Not at all like a guy who crushed her soul seven years ago. Could he possibly have forgotten what happened that night? The very thought that he must have cared so little makes her want to shed bitter tears and throw things at the wall. Of course, she's not going to, because she's not an immature idiot like she was in college. She's not innocent or naive or stupid. She's a grown-ass woman who knows how to handle herself.

Right. No fucks given. This is her place now. Her damned holiday. No one is going to ruin this for her, not even a sexy man with a perfect smile, perfect ass, perfect abs and perfect everything else. There's definitely no way she's going to let herself fantasize about how good he probably is in bed by now, after seven years of post-college experience. How amazing his tongue probably is at caressing a woman's sex. What it feels like to have his hips gyrating over hers as he thrusts his massive…

 _STOP IT, REGINA._

 _Stop thinking about the past. Robin is old news. Just because he's hot as hell and his smile makes you want to offer him the best blowjob of his life doesn't mean you should. He doesn't deserve to lick your flip flops._

Her phone rings and she quickly answers it. "Hello Tink."

"How is Italy? Have you met any gorgeous men yet?" Tink asked.

"I have actually. I'm actually going out with one this week." Regina answers.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Tink said.

"Yeah." Regina said.

"Are you alright? You don't sound excited." Tink said.

"I am thrilled being here. It's just I ran into someone here." Regina said.

"Who?" Tink asks.

"You remember Robin Locksley from college?" Regina asks.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" Tink asks.

"I think so." Regina answers.

"Tell me," she says, "Is he still single?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Does it matter?"

"You tell me."

"It would be better if he's not, actually. Easier for me."

"Ah, but if he is, you may rekindle something that only ever sparked but never grew into an all-out flame. Maybe fate has brought you to Rome for a very good reason." Tink tells her.

"I'm not sure I believe in fate, Tink." Regina admits.

"Well, if you don't believe in fate, I hope you at least believe in fucking."

"That was very…explicit," Regina choke-laughs.

"Come on," she says. "You know you've at least _considered_ fucking him."

"Well, yeah. He's unbelievable."

"So open yourself up to the possibility that you can and should get naked with him. Sexy men aren't as common as all that. And sex is very, very nice, particularly on hot Roman nights. Think of it as a long-overdue rebound romp with a man who probably wants you for all the same reasons you want him."

"I don't know, Tink. I think maybe I should look elsewhere to satisfy my sexual cravings." Her mind wanders over to young Giancarlo, who's all charm and looks, and little else. He's safe, probably a little boring, definitely hot, and best of all, there's little to no chance of her falling in love with him.

"Maybe he's grown up a little since then. We all have since those college days. We can't always be the person we were then." Tink reminds her.

"I don't know." Regina said.

"Whatever you do, just be sure to enjoy yourself," Tink tells her. They say goodbyes and Regina goes to finish unpacking.

Robin's still got a big grin on his face as he strides down to his local café. It was pretty weird to see Regina, but it was good, too. She's still beautiful, sexy, and confusing as all hell. Just knowing that she'll be here for a month is enough to revive his excitement about being in Rome, which has been waning recently.

He doesn't know if there's any chance for them. He doesn't know if this Giancarlo guy is anything serious. All he knows is that he's not letting her slip through his fingers again, not if he can help it.

"Ciao, Robin!"

His smile only widens as his vision adjusts to the slightly dark indoor space around him. As he looks around, he sees his friend Marco advancing towards him from a far corner. He works with him at the architecture firm, and he's also the guy who found him his apartment. Simply put, he's been about his best friend in Rome for the past five months.

"Ciao, Marco," he says as he wanders over and slaps him on the back. Italian men are big on touching, which is something it took him a while to get used to when he first arrived. Men kiss each other on the cheek or hug without thinking twice about it. They don't have the hangups that males tend to have back home.

"How's everything?" he asks. His English has always been very good. Well, aside from the fact that he tends to mix up his expressions on occasion, which cracks him up. Of course, even with his frequent screw-ups, he's got to say his English is way better than Robin's Italian.

"Everything is…insane, to be honest," Robin laughs. "Like _really_ insane."

"Insane?" he raises a dark eyebrow at him. He can tell that he's trying to read his expression and failing. "What's going on?"

"One sec," Robin says, looking over at the barista to give him a quick nod. He knows that the signal means the usual: an iced coffee americano in a take-away cup.

They step over to his small corner table to sit for a minute. "An old friend has just shown up in Rome," Robin tells him. "Coincidentally, she's staying in the apartment across from mine."

"An old _friend_ ," he says, his tone full of hints that he knows the f-word is wholly inadequate to describe the subject of their conversation.

"Yes, a friend," he repeats. "All right, she's more of a BFW."

"What's a BFW?" Marco asks.

"A beautiful fucking woman."

"I see." Somehow he doubts if he does. "So, you're over Lena."

Lena, otherwise known as the walking nightmare. She's a woman from the architecture firm, and Robin recently had the incredibly poor judgment to date her. In his defense, she seemed pretty sexy at first. Flirtatious, gorgeous, you name it. But as it turns out, she's also a total lunatic. "I was never _under_ Lena," He protests.

"Really?" asks Marco, laughing at his discomfort. "She seemed to think you were."

"Well, I suppose I was _literally_ under her a few times. But I can't say I was attached to her. It's hard to have feelings for a psycho beast from hell."

"Well, I don't blame you. She's a beautiful _ragazza_ , but she is not so right in the head, that one. You're lucky to be rid of her." He narrows his eyes at him. "Of course, you're not a man who gets attached to any woman. But maybe you have some desire to attach yourself to this woman you just saw? Something tells me there's a story with her, no?"

The barista sets down his iced coffee in front of Robin and silently stalks off. Clearly he knows that Marco and him have important business to discuss.

"The last time I saw Regina was at a party seven years ago," Robin says. "I had feelings for her then. I suppose you could say I was attached to her, except that we weren't together, not really."

"Things didn't go well at this party," Marco concludes before he's actually given him any details.

"No, not so much. Well, at first, they went _very_ well. I thought…well, I thought we were going to go home together, but we didn't. She ran away just when things were getting good."

"Ah, like Cinderella," he says, pronouncing the C as a _Ch_. _Chinderella._

"Yes, sort of. But instead of leaving a glass slipper behind, she stole something from me." _Something I never got back._

"Your wallet?" he asks, laughing. "Or maybe your balls."

"Not my wallet," Robin replies. "I kept my balls, too. She didn't get anywhere near those, actually. We shared exactly one kiss that night. That was it. It's been a long time since I've thought about it. But I'll admit, it's all flooding back now."

"What do you remember?" asks Marco, who's as intrigued as someone watching a murder mystery unfold.

"Well, I was twenty-one, so naturally, I remember how horny I was. I remember wanting to fuck her so badly that I jogged off to get us a blanket when I realized there was a chance that it could happen."

"You wanted to protect her from getting sand in her lady pieces," he replies.

"I think you mean lady _parts_ ," Robin chuckles. "Yeah. I didn't really want to ruin the whole experience. I guess I thought I was doing something considerate, but by the time I got back to the place where I'd left her, she was gone."

"What happened?"

"I never found out. I remember asking around to see if anyone knew where she was, but no one had a clue. I tried to be a decent guy, even called her place to make sure she was okay. I must have left her housemate ten messages over the following few days. But I had my damned pride. When she never called back, I gave up. I had to ask a mutual friend of ours if she was even alive, because I had no fucking clue."

"So you've never seen her again until today."

"Nope. I left California shortly after that night, and I never went back. My family lived out of state by then, and there was no reason to head back to the west coast."

"No reason?" Marco asks, a knowing smile on his face.

"If I couldn't have Regina, I didn't see the point," Robin admits.

"But you still want her. And now you have a chance again."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I wanted her back then, too, even though I was dating a woman—Marian. I actually broke up with _her_ because I thought maybe I had a chance with Regina. But Regina proved me wrong when she took off on me."

"So she ran away from you, and now she's here. She sounds a little like a—how you say—a" Marco scratches his chin. "A tease. What's so special about her that she's making you smile so big?"

"I'm not smiling big," Robin says, realizing that he's lying through his grinning teeth. It feels like a sign of weakness to admit that he's gotten so excited over a woman who basically ditched him with no explanation and left him. He's okay with going a little weak in the knees over a woman as sexy as Regina. "As for what's so special about her, that's easy: Everything. She's amazing, beautiful, intelligent. She has the most incredible eyes. They always made me crazy back in the day."

"You are crushing her hard," says Marco.

"You mean crushing on her? Yeah, I guess I am. She was what we call the one who got away. Only she didn't, because I never actually had her."

"Bull dung," he says, butchering another expression. "I can read you like a newspaper. Even if you didn't have her, she had _you_. By the balls."

"You're really obsessed with my balls, aren't you?" Robin jokes, and Marco shrugs as if to say _What of it?_ "Anyhow, she really is just a friend," he insists, trying to convince himself that it's true.

"But you still want her, after all this time," says Marco. "I can see it in your face."

"Well, yeah." he'll admit that much, at least. "She's still sexy as all hell. Any man who saw her would want her."

"Hmm." Marco rubs a hand on the back of his neck as he contemplates what he's been saying. "There's something you're not telling me about all this. Why did she take off that night? Did you do something to hurt her?"

"Me? Hell no. The last thing I was interested in was hurting Regina."

"So maybe Regina was scared of sex. Maybe she got cold toes."

"Cold _feet_ ," Robin corrects. "Maybe. I suppose it's possible. I've always figured that we were both young and stupid, and we both fucked up. But you might be right. Maybe she panicked when she realized that things were about to get serious. I've always wondered what would've happened if I hadn't taken off to find that damned blanket."

Marco leans his elbows on the table and stares at him. He's still really into this, like he's trying to sort out a puzzle. "How did she seem when you saw her?"

"Just now?" Robin asks.

He nods.

"Strange," he admits, much as he wants to pretend she was happy. "Like she'd seen a ghost. I can't say she was super pleased to see me."

"Hmm. She'll come around," he tells Robin. "You're a good guy." He leans back, draping an arm over the back of his chair. "You just need to win her back. Charm her. Convince her that she wants to be with you."

"I'm not sure that's possible at this point," Robin tells him. "I'm getting a serious friends-only vibe from her. Honestly, I'm not even sure she wants to be friends."

"Playing hard to catch. You should tell her how you feel," he says, narrowing his eyes.

"So she can reject me again?" Robin chuckles. "I'm not sure my fragile boyish heart could take it."

"Yeah, but you want to do it. Fuck, man, I'm Italian. I know what lust looks like better than anyone. You totally want this girl. You should go for it. So what if she rejects you? What could really go wrong?"

"She could run away and not speak to me for the next seven years?"

He shrugs. "So what? You've already been through that. What's it going to hurt to go through it again?"

He's right, of course. Worst case scenario, Regina pushes him away. Best case scenario? Holy shit, he can't even imagine it. His cock, on the other hand, is very, very good at imagining all of it.

"Thanks, man," Robin replies, picking up his iced coffee. "Listen, I'm going to pay up and head back to my apartment."

"Of course you are," Marco replies with a knowing grin. "La bella donna Regina might be nearby. You should stay close to her in case she changes her brain."

" _Mind._ Changes her mind. And yeah, she might. She might not. What do I care?" Robin shrugs as he moves towards the cash register.

"Denial isn't attractive on you, Robin," he responds. "Enjoy your evening, Casanova."

"I will."

"By that, I mean go have some sex," he all but yells, drawing stares from other patrons in the café. "You know. Bunga bunga. Bouncy bouncy. The dirty nasty."

Marco is right about one thing. It's time to head back towards Regina. He wants her, and he needs to win her back before some young Italian buck named Giancarlo charms his way into the one thing Robin wants more than anything.

Regina's heart.

Once dressed, Regina pulls her hair back into a high ponytail, she throws on a pair of sunglasses, grabs her purse and goes down the stairs like she's Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday. If she's lucky, maybe a Gregory Peck lookalike will come along and sweep her off her feet and drive her around on a vespa—safely, of course—while her boobs dig into his back. She could be a loose floozy, at least for the next week.

Not that Audrey Hepburn was ever a floozy. She was a goddess. Those eyebrows. Those eyes. She was a beautiful doe, innocent and sexy at once. She always played women who seemed kind of shy and awkward, but you could tell that deep down, they knew exactly who and what they were. Regina wants to learn how to play one of those women, even if she can't be one.

After she's trotted down the arched tunnel towards the street, she turns right, striding along the sidewalk, confident, collected, convinced that she give absolutely no fucks about anything. It only takes her a few seconds to spot what looks like a row of restaurants in the distance, green vines trailing down their red and ochre façades.

"Shit!" Regina yells as ice-cold brown liquid splashes over her chest.

 _Wet._ She was soaking wet.

Someone—a man—has just slammed into her, his iced coffee in hand. She leaps backwards, staring down at her very cold brown boobs before pulling her eyes up to her clumsy assailant's face.

 _Of all the cafés in all the towns in all the world, you had to walk out of_ _ **this**_ _one…and douse my breasts in iced coffee._

Robin. Fucking. Locksley.

He just poured his drink all over Regina's tits.

He means breasts.

He means succulent.

He means nipples.

He means _holy shit, He wants to kiss her so much_.

Somehow he never quite noticed how amazing her breasts were. Of course, it's entirely possible that they're even more spectacular now than when she was twenty. She's patting herself down. Her nipples have gone hard and tight under her thin little (formerly) white shirt and bra, and he's suddenly sporting such a raging hard-on that he wishes he was the kind of man who carried around a purse, so he could cover it up. For the second time in an hour, she's made his body charge head-first into Lustville.

"I'm so sorry," Robin tells her, trying his best to tear his eyes away from her chest. "I didn't see you there…"

She's got sunglasses on, but he's pretty sure she's glaring at him right now like someone who's out for blood. Or at least fantasizing about giving him a swift kick to the cluster.

"It's fine," she growls. "I'll just go home and change. It's _fine_."

Robin's been around the block once or twice with the ladies. He knows that _it's fine_ generally means _I hate you, you fucking bastard._ "Can you wait a minute?" He asks, but she's already turning around, ready to high-tail it back to the apartment. _Damn it, Regina, don't take those miraculous breasts away from me. Or the rest of you, for that matter._

"What for?" she replies over her shoulder. "Did you have some minestrone soup that you wanted to dump over my head to complete the look?"

He almost wants to laugh. This isn't the Regina that he remembers, the meek, shy quasi-teenager who was turning into a woman in front of his eyes during high school and college. This Regina has developed a serious backbone, and he had to admit, he likes it. A lot.

"I'll come with you and help get you cleaned up," Robin says, jogging after her to catch up. "Look, I'm sure you're hungry. Let me take you out for something to eat once you've changed your clothes. I'll make it up to you."

Her shoulders hunch for a moment like she's giving in to defeat, then she thrusts them back again, apparently unwilling to show any sign of weakness. "Fine," she says.

"As long as you promise not to pour a vat of alfredo sauce on me, I suppose I can tolerate your presence for a little while," she snarls, though her lips are betraying a shallow smile. Okay, we're making progress.

"I can't promise anything," Robin replies. "But I've got to say, the coffee suits you really well." Another glare. "C'mon, Regina. Again I'm sorry. I was just saying good-bye to a friend, and stupidly didn't watch where I was going…" He's staring sideways at her tits again, and he's got to admit that it's really, really hard to focus on any sort of apology when all he wants to do is lick the iced coffee off her nipples.

"Again, it's okay. We don't need to dwell on it." She thrusts her chin up in the air proudly. He gets the distinct impression that she hasn't noticed his hungry eyes.

"I have a washing machine in my apartment," Robin tells her. "We can throw your shirt in, if you'd like. It'll be good as new by the time we get back from dinner. You'll never remember that I poured frozen brown stuff all over your chest."

"I guess wet t-shirt contests are something altogether different in Italy," she says as a young man passes by them. Robin notices him staring at her breasts, too. Part of him wants to punch him for it, but another part wants to shake his hand and say, "Dude, I get it. They're incredible, right?"

"Wet t-shirts are the same the world over," Robin tells her. "Delightful entertainment."

"Hmph." There goes her chin again, reaching for the sky.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Robin asks, immediately realizing what a stupid question that is. "Other than assaulting you with a delicious cold beverage, I mean."

"I'm probably just tired," she responds.

"Okay. Well, I'll help you get a second wind. We'll get you cleaned up, I'll buy you some dinner and soon enough, Rome will start making you happy instead of miserable."

"Does it make _you_ happy?" she asks, turning his way as they open the iron gate to their building and proceed along the passage towards the stairs that lead to his apartment.

"It does, actually. Yeah, I love it here," he tells her. "It's a nice change."

"From L.A, you mean?"

"L.A.?" he asks as they start to climb the left set of stairs. "I haven't been there in ages. But yeah, this place is sure as hell different from L.A. But then, every place is. I have some weird memories there."

"As do I."

She throws him another sideways glare along with that retort. What the hell? She seems to be implying that he was the guilty party way back then. Damn it, he's not the one who deserted her that night. She left _him_ behind, in case she doesn't remember. Besides, it was almost a decade ago. He can't imagine that it's that important to her after all this time.

"I have some _good_ memories, too," he tells her, stopping at his door to turn her way. She's pulled off the sunglasses and she's staring up into his eyes. Trying to figure him out.

"Oh yeah?" she asks. "Like what?"

"I remember a particular night, years ago, that started off really well," he tells her. Immediately her cheeks flush. Okay, so she _does_ know exactly what he's talking about.

"Me too," she replies. "I remember it all too well."

"What happened to you, Regina?" he asks quietly, leaning towards her as he presses his arm to the wall, raising it over his head. "What happened to you that night?"

She stares at him, shock and confusion permeating her features. "You're really telling me you don't know?" she asks. "You don't remember?"

"Tell me."

She grinds her jaw for a moment, then blurts out, "I guess I realized I'd made a stupid mistake, so I left."

She's hiding something, he can tell. Even after all this time he knows her face, her eyes. He knows when she's hurting. He knew back then, too. He just wishes she'd explained it to him. Hell, he wishes she'd explain it to him now, instead of holding all her cards so close to her beautiful chest.

"Look," he says, "if it's something I did, I just want you to know that I'm officially sorry. All I remember is that I thought we were getting along really well…."

"So did I." The sharpness of her words slices through the air like a blade.

"So why did you…" he begins, but he cuts himself off, shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind. There's no point in rehashing the stupid things we did years ago. You're here now, and so am I. Maybe we should start over from scratch." He extends his right hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Robin Locksley. It's nice to meet you."

She hesitates, wincing a little before finally accepting his offer. "Regina Mills," she replies, taking his hand. "And you know what? Starting over would be great."

"Good," he says, his eyes exploring her for a moment before he opens the door. He hopes she means it.

Once they're inside, he darts to the bedroom to grab her one of his t-shirts. He brings it back out and dangle it in front of her face. "I'll make you a deal: If you hand me your dirty shirt, you can have this one." When she reaches for it, he yanks it backwards.

She's glaring at him, not so amused by his attempt to get her to strip down to her bra. Slowly she crosses her arms over her chest, wincing as she remembers how cold and wet her gorgeous tits still are.

"Okay, I can see that you're not going to accept my generous offer. Bedroom's behind you and to the right," he tells her, nodding in the direction of the door. "Don't go flattering yourself by thinking I was _actually_ trying to get your clothes off. I'm a perfect gentleman, and not at all interested in your breasts."

"Uh-huh," she says, tearing the shirt out of his hands as she narrows her eyes at him. Wow. If looks could kill, he'd hit the floor like a bag of rocks.

"I'm serious." Looking towards the door as he's speaking, he realizes that she hasn't closed it entirely. Oh, damn. He can see her reflected in the mirror over the dresser. She's turned sideways, facing away from him. She's wearing nothing but her bra, which she's slipping off as well. Of course she is; it's wet and stained, too. And God help him, he's still looking as she peels it off and drops it to the floor.

Her breasts are even better than he'd suspected. Pert, beautiful pink nipples, no doubt still cold. Pale skin that's never seen the sun. Wow. She doesn't even need a bra, does she?

His cock is going nuts right now, and his brain has shut itself down completely. He doesn't even remember what he was talking about. He can't talk. He can't move. He just wants to get his mouth on her.

Robin just saw her in the mirror. She caught him red-handed. Or blue-balled. Either way, he was totally sneaking a peek at the girls. Well, who cares? No fucks given, right? Let him look if it gives him pleasure. Actually, she kind of likes the idea. Despite the fact that she's supposed to be indifferent towards him now, she'll admit that some part of her is aroused by the thought of him eyeing her semi-naked body.

By the time she heads back into the living room, she's wearing a t-shirt that smells of laundry detergent, but also vaguely of him. She always loved his scent when they were younger; it reminded her of the fresh rain, of home. She supposes it's been long enough now that she doesn't associate it entirely with the heartbreak of youth and dreams that have exploded in a nauseating mess of stupid girl-emotions.

Besides, he did apologize for what happened that night, and even if he didn't get into specifics, it's high time she let it go. She doesn't particularly want to let him know how much it hurt her. She never wants to admit that she was in love with him all those years ago. Besides, it's all in the past, in the days when her emotions were amplified and ridiculous. Seeing him again has taught her how different they both are now, how much they've evolved.

It doesn't matter, anyhow, because she's not in love with him anymore, right? They're not dating, nor will they ever. He's nothing more to her than someone she vaguely knows in a city full of strangers. He's a convenience. A friend who might take her around to see some sights one day, before they each return to their respective abodes and part ways.

"Drink?" he asks her, his hands cupped over his groin region, possibly to conceal a hard-on. Okay, he _definitely_ saw the girls, and she's loving how infatuated he seems with them. She is the Torture Queen, and she's enjoying every second of it.

Of course, the thought of it gets her aroused too, even though she'd never admit it. It's not that she's attracted to him, of course. It's just her hormones going nuts again.

 _Damn you, sexual peak._

"No thanks," she says as she hands him her damp garments. "I'm going to head over and get some clean clothes from my place."

"Okay. But then I'm taking you out, right?"

"Yes, fine."

 _She who controls erections controls the world._

"Good." He puts the clothes on the counter and steps towards her. For a moment it looks like he might put his hands on her waist, but at the last second he thinks better of it. Good. She's not sure she could handle his touch; it might set off old feelings and make her go weak again. It's best to keep their distance. They're friends. _Buddies. Chums. Pals._ Even though she totally wants to have sex with him so badly that it's making her core ache with the thought of it.

Okay, fine. She's not as over him as she thought.

"I'll be right back," she blurts out, pulling away as the word _sex_ springs cruelly into her mind.

"Okay."

Regina slides into her bedroom and picks out a nice little dress, something dark green with spaghetti straps. After throwing it on over a clean strapless bra, she's sorted and ready to go. She'll even admit that she's excited to have someone show her around the city.

She tells herself that she's _not_ excited that the someone she's about to spend time with is Robin. But it's possible that she's lying to herself just a little bit. The truth is that somewhere inside her, old feelings have begun sprouting like weeds and she's not entirely sure that she wants to fight them back. Tink was right about a lot of things, but maybe the most important one was what she said about not holding the past against someone.

"Ready," she tells him as she slips in through the door. He's changed too, into a white cotton shirt and a slightly dressier pair of shorts.

"Yes, you are," he says, eyeing her up and down. She doesn't know if she's imagining it, but he looks a little like he wants to eat her. "God, Regina, you really look great," he breathes, and she's not sure if he's even aware of how much sex there is in his voice.

"Thanks. You look good too," she replies.

Bullshit. He looks _amazing_ , but she's not going to flatter him. Some part of her still wants to punish him for everything. She's enjoying being just slightly cruel, playing femme fatale to this horny, sexy, desirable man.

The only problem is that there's something she'd enjoy even more. A sudden urge to kiss him has assaulted her. Her lips are tingling, as are other bits of her body. It would be the easiest thing right now to step forward, slip a hand around his neck and press her lips to his. To take up exactly where they left off that night seven years ago. She'll bet she could get everything she wanted and then some. She may be a little shy, a little insecure, but she does know how to seduce a man.

 _Fuck, no. Don't even think about it._

The thing is, she doesn't _want_ to seduce Robin. She wants to get to know him again. To spend time with him, develop a friendship, if that's even possible for them. The last thing she wants is to lose him again the moment one of them does something dumb.

"Let's go, then," he replies. His voice is still tight, and she can all but see him trying to be a gentleman despite the sexual tension between them. Damn, that would be amazing.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself all this time?" Robin asks as he guides Regina down the stairwell, trying like hell to get his mind off the parts of him that go erect when stimulated.

As soon as he turns her way she slips a strand of hair behind her ear. That small act is enough to make his cock roar to life all over again. She's a seductress who doesn't even need to try.

"I finished my Master's degree in Art History a couple of years ago," she tells him. "But then I changed my course of action."

"What did you change it to?"

"I ended up in fashion design, actually," she says timidly, like she's afraid she'll judge her.

"Really?" he asks, admiration flooding through him. It's no wonder she always looks so damn good. She's got an eye for clothing, textiles, how to fit her body perfectly.

She nods. "I've been working in the industry ever since I graduated, doing design work for theatre companies. Part of the reason I came here was to do what you're doing; study Italian designers so I can go home and rip them off. Oops, I mean _be inspired by their genius_." She laughs. "Eventually I want to set up my own clothing line. If I had my way, I'd open a little shop somewhere."

"That's amazing, Regina," he tells her, pulling the gate open at the end of the corridor. They step out into the late-day Roman sunshine. "I'd love to see some of your designs."

"Well, this is your lucky day. I'm wearing one," she replies, gesturing down to the dress that he's grown very quickly to appreciate, the one that hugs her curves so well that she can imagine what it would feel like to stroke his fingers over each subtle nuance of her body.

"Wow," he says, admiring both the dress and what's under it. "That's incredible."

"Thanks," she says, beaming. "I'm sort of excited to see what the next few weeks will bring. Though I'm starting to wish I'd spent some time studying Italian before I came. There's only so much I can learn without understanding the language."

"You'll pick it up quickly." he leaps in front of her and turns to face her, walking slowly backwards. "Repeat after me: vino bianco."

"Vino bianco," she says, her lips moving in the most seductive way as they caress the consonants.

"Very good. Now try 'vorrei andare alla cattedrale.'"

"Um, that's a mouthful," she says. His cock twitches at the very thought of her mouth.

She starts to repeat the sentence. "Vorrei," she says. "What does that mean?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out," he teases, stopping and pressing his palm against the wall, blocking her way. "Vorrei passare una sera con la bella Regina."

She raises an eyebrow playfully at him. "If you're saying something dirty, I…"

"Not dirty," he assures her, turning away. "Not at all. You'll know when I'm saying something dirty."

She chuckles. "I'm sure I will."

"Come on, bella Regina, let's go eat."

He's officially a breast man.

In a matter of minutes, Regina has turned him into one. He was never one before, not really. He means, don't get him wrong; he's a red-blooded, heterosexual male. He likes breasts. He likes nipples. He likes pursing his lips around them, hearing a woman moan while he makes her squirm under his touch. And those moments before he slips down and gets his mouth between a woman's legs are heaven.

But right now, no other woman exists. Even memories of others have faded, replaced by Regina's beautiful face, her sensual body, the sexy way she moves. She's complex, interesting, intriguing. She's everything.

But all he's thinking about right this second is what it might be like to have her sweet pink nipples in his mouth. All his _hard-on_ is thinking about is whether or not those amazing full lips of hers might like to come over for a playdate sometime.

Of course, that's just sex. Just his body reacting to hers like it always did. She used to turn him on with the shy looks he'd catch her giving him. He remembers how she used to keep her chin down, her eyes slipping over her body when she thought he wasn't looking. She'd tuck a loose strand of hair behind an ear, and the second she knew he was looking she'd glance away, concealing her interest. She still does that. Still stares at him in the few moments when his eyes aren't on her. She thinks he doesn't notice, but he does. If he didn't know better, he'd think she wanted him.

But he does know better, of course. He knows her by now. She proved in May 2010 that she never wanted anything more from him than one passionate kiss.

Since that night he's never gotten really close to any woman.

The woman he dated briefly, Lena, she was a prime example. She's attractive and flirtatious, but he didn't care much about her; she's not someone he'd ever fall in love with. But the truth is, he's never been in love with anyone.

He came close with Regina a long time ago. He always wanted to be close to her. He wanted inside her mind, her soul, to know what makes her tick. He wanted her to trust him enough to open up, but he was too young, too stupid to know how to talk to a woman back then. He was too stupid to understand how much he had to open himself up in order to let a woman like her close to him.

Maybe he still hasn't figured it out. But he'd be willing to try, if she'd give him a chance.

The restaurant is literally a hundred feet from their building, and in a matter of seconds they're sitting at an outdoor table. A hot Roman breeze has started up, blowing loose bits of hair around Regina's face. She laughs as she tries in vain to tame it, yanking it back into a renewed ponytail. He's missed the sound of her laughter. He missed the Regina from the days when everything was hope and excitement about a future that neither of them could really foresee.

"Would you rather go inside?" Robin asks. "The wind and your hair probably aren't a fun combination."

"No. I like it out here." She leans back in her chair, watching cars and vespas motor by down the narrow street. "This place is special, isn't it?" she asks. "Rome, I mean."

"Special how?" he can't help but smile as he watches her. She has this cute little look of excitement on her face that he hasn't seen in such a long time. "I'm not disagreeing, but I want to hear your take."

"Like, special in the way that the buildings speak to you." The words come out with no irony, no apology. Like she just knows exactly what she's saying, because she does.

"Oh, I know it sounds insane," she says. "I just feel like there's something in this place that speaks volumes. These buildings are what, hundreds of years old?"

"Some of them, yeah."

"Don't you think they've seen things? Secret love affairs, deaths, births, the whole nine yards?"

"No doubt. They do call it the Eternal City for a reason," he replies. "There have been a lot of shenanigans gone down in this place."

"And you?" she asks, raising her chin to level him with a gaze that tells him she's getting serious. A waiter has come out to pour them each a glass of water, but he makes quick work of it and leaves. "What shenanigans have you gotten up to since you arrived? When did you get here, anyhow?"

"I've been here five months," he tells her. "As for shenanigans, I told you already, I did get myself entangled in something a little foolish. Or maybe I should say, with some _one_ a little foolish. I shouldn't have, but I guess I was lonely."

Her eyes peel away from his and she looks at something across the street. "Ah, that," she replies. "Lena, is it?"

"Sorry," he adds. "I don't have to talk about her."

"No, it's fine," she says, offering up a thin smile. "Who is she?"

"A co-worker. It ended a couple of weeks back. Hell, it only lasted a few days, really. Turns out she's a little…clingy."

"So, you mentioned that it's over?" she asks. He's not sure if he detects a hint of strain in her voice.

"Yes, completely," he tells her, studying her face for a reaction. "I'm as single as ever. But of course, you and the famous Giancarlo, or Signor Squidgypants, or whatever his name is…"

"Hmmm?" she replies. She looks confused for a moment, then a light seems to go on, like she's remembering what she told him earlier. "Oh yeah, Giancarlo. Oh, you know. It's nothing serious. Just a date I'm supposed to go on."

"Well, I'm not surprised he's snatched you up already. You're so…" Shit. He was about to tell her how sexy she is. How desirable.

"I'm what?" she asks, leaning towards him.

"You're an attractive woman," he says in a restrained tone as his eyes veer to the soft white cleavage above her dress's neckline. Attractive isn't the word for it.

"Thanks," she replies, staring into his eyes, which have slyly moved back to meet hers.

Maybe after everything, it's good that nothing happened with them seven years ago.

Maybe they were waiting for this moment.

Maybe it was all about timing.

It feels like no time has passed since they were sitting together on that beach in California. Staring into one another's eyes, just like they're doing now. Only this time, it's even better.

She wants him as badly as she did then. Maybe more, if that's even possible.

She wants to throw caution to the wind and ask him to come back to her place with her. She wants to make love at long last with Robin, not just once but over and over again. She wants to drag her fingertips over his eight-pack, sweep her tongue over his muscular chest. She wants to know if he likes having his neck kissed.

These totally insane thoughts are flying through her mind as she stares at him. Every word he utters is sex. Every movement of his hands, every twitch of his lips into that seductive smile of his. Every little thing he does makes her want him more.

But then she remembers that they're just supposed to be friends. Nothing more.

 _Stupid rules._

"How's your food?" he asks after she's taken a few greedy mouthfuls to distract herself from the unending stream of lustful thoughts. She'd hardly realized how hungry she was, and damn, this pasta is good.

"Really damn good. Is all Italian food this delicious?"

"Most of it," he says, nodding.

"I'm starting to think Italy is just perfection," she tells him, looking around at their surroundings. "This place is another universe. The smells, the sights. I feel like a naive, wide-eyed tourist."

"Well, it's what you are," he says. "So am I, really. Even though I've been here for a while I feel like someone's hit refresh on the Rome page. I'd forgotten what an amazing city it was. I guess my mind was immersed in my work."

"Oh? So what's changed?" she's staring at him, trying to deduce his meaning. She feels like she's been doing that all along. Always trying to figure him out, like she wants to keep one step ahead, in case he says something that stings.

"You, Regina," he replies. "You're here, and you just seem taken with Rome. Your energy is infectious." He presses his elbows to the table and leans forward. "I'd forgotten how amazing you are too, you know."

"I'm not so amazing," she tells him, gesturing to a woman who's walking by, a red leather purse slung over one shoulder. "Now, _that_ chick is amazing. Look at her clothes." She's wearing long, striped palazzo pants and a linen top that's tied at the waist. In the States she'd draw stares for looking like a supermodel, but here she's just another Italian woman walking home. "That's sort of why I came here, the fashion, the style. It's like Italians are just on another level from the rest of us. More highly evolved or something."

Robin smiles and turns his gaze to take in people passing them by. "You're trying to distract me by pointing at other women," he says.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay," he says. "Let's play your game and people-watch. You tell me what clothes look good and which are awful."

"Challenge accepted," she replies.

"What about that one?" He points to a woman who must be seventy, wearing a low-cut khaki jumpsuit and leather sandals.

"Are you kidding?" she laughs. "She's awesome. Not self-conscious in the least about her age. That's how every woman should be, but we're all tightly-wound idiots who worry that we'll be judged. Hell, back home there are TV shows dedicated to teaching women to dress for their age, like there's some kind of stupid rule about it."

"You don't think there is?" He asks the question, but she doesn't get the impression that he's judgmental about it.

"No. It's all societal pressure that we thrust upon women to control them. It's crazy, really. When I'm old I want to wear heels and colorful outfits and say fuck it to everything and everyone."

"You'll be a spitfire," he laughs, sitting back. "I can see it now."

"Maybe. I do find that I get less tolerant with age. Not that I'm so old yet."

"Less tolerant? Yeah, I sort of noticed that earlier when you looked like you might castrate me with your fingernails."

"Did I really? I guess I should apologize for that."

"It's okay. I think you've figured out by now that I'm not actually the devil."

"No, maybe not. You're going to have to work pretty hard to convince me once and for all, though."

"I'll get right on that. So, speaking of devilish men, have you had any major relationships since I last saw you, Regina?"

"I was dating someone a while back," she tells him. It's the truth. "A lawyer. For about two minutes I thought it might get serious."

"And then?"

"He proved to me that he wasn't worth it by being a total grade-A douche," she says, smirking. "Which seems to be the story of my life. I get together with guys who aren't good for me, knowing I'll eventually end up breaking up with them. It's my way of making sure my heart never gets broken by a guy who's actually nice."

"I see," says Robin, studying her again. His amazing lips are twitching into the most gorgeous smile that she can hardly stand to look at him. To think she kissed those lips once. She remembers perfectly how good it felt. She remembers wondering what they'd feel like on her nipples. On her…

 _Stop it._

"What about you?" she asks, surprised that she's able to pose such an intimate question without wincing. "Have you had any serious relationships?"

He shakes his head, his eyes locked on mine. "Nope," he says. "No one appealed to me enough. No one ever held a candle to…" Fortunately, he stops himself before giving away the name on his lips. No doubt he was about to bring up some goddess, and she's not sure that she wants to hear about her. "What about that one?" he asks, pointing to a guy who looks like he must be an American tourist, walking along in plaid shorts, a striped shirt and flip flops.

"Awful," she says. "If I want to see guys who look like that I can just hang around Los Angeles."

"Fair enough."

A moment of silence passes between them before either of them speaks again.

"I don't know much about fashion, but I like your clothes," he adds, his voice a little soft, a little smooth. "If I had to pick, I'd definitely give you the title of Best-Dressed Woman in Rome."

"This old thing?"

"Yes, that old thing," he nods. "You make the locals pale in comparison to your beauty."

"Well, you're being awfully complimentary, Robin. Are you trying to make up for…" she stops herself yet again. _Damn it, Regina_. The matter is supposed to be officially closed.

He looks confused again, like he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Sorry," she mutters. "I was about to say something stupid." That's it. From this moment on she's going to follow Tink's advice. I won't judge Robin, or anyone else, by their past. Only by their present and future. At least she'll try.

"So you said you're working in Rome?" she asks. "What can you tell me about that?"

"Ah. Well, long story. I guess you don't know that I started up my own firm a few years back, in New York City."

"New York?" her voice chokes with shock. There may be a little sadness in there, too. "I had no idea you'd moved so…far away. When did that happen?"

He pulls his eyes away and stares off into space, like he's recalling something from the distant past. "I planned on staying around L.A. back in the day, for grad school," he says, "but things didn't go as I'd hoped, so I took off." He turns back to her and gives her the strangest look, as if she was somehow involved in his decision to leave. Okay, now _she's_ the confused one. "I moved as far away as I could without leaving the country," he continues. "Anyhow, getting my own firm up and running is something I've worked on for years. I've got fifty employees and counting working for Locksley Design."

"Wow. So you can afford to pay that many people?" Some part of her chest swells with pride and admiration. "Good for you."

"Thanks." He's smiling, looking so cute. Almost embarrassed, like he doesn't want to boast about what an incredible achievement it is. "Anyhow, I'm here on a sort of work sabbatical, getting together with some Italian firms to study integrating classical design into modern buildings. I want to bring elements of Italian architecture back to New York. Everything's gotten so damned big and modern, I miss the days when buildings were hard stone, strong and durable."

"I do too," she tells him.

"Don't you wish you could wake up every morning in a place that looks like Trastevere?" he asks, looking around at the buildings that surround us. "Vines dripping down the walls, beautiful open windows, the smell of delicious food cooking?"

"Totally,"

"That's what I want to create. A place to live that doesn't feel oppressive or closed in. I want to live in a quiet, beautiful place that feels as relaxing as an Italian villa."

"I get it," she says, staring into his eyes. "I understand. I suppose that's why I love the style here, the clothes, the everything. It's so laid back but sort of…I don't know, dreamy."

"Regina," he replies, leaning even closer. His blue eyes are penetrating her and pulling her in at once. Dangerous man alert. "I've really missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too," she says quietly. But she doesn't expand on the thought. She can't. Because then he'd know how much she once cared for him.

They sit in silence for a moment before Robin speaks up again. "Do you remember the time when we were in high school and we all went down to that ravine? The one that John fell into?"

Lifting her water glass to her mouth, she laughs. "Jeez, I'd almost forgotten. We were teenagers then. I didn't realize you even knew I was there. There must have been fifteen of us."

"Oh, I knew. I always knew when you were around."

"You did?"

Oh, God. He's staring into her now with that same hungry look she saw in his apartment. The look that makes her want to pull her clothes off and tell him to take her in any way that he wants. "Always," he says, his voice deepening. "I had the biggest crush on you. I can't believe you didn't know that. The only reason I never acted on it until…that night…was because you seemed so reserved. Aloof, even. I gave up on you and went out with girls I didn't like that much."

"I had a crush on you for a long time, too," She lies. Crush, ha. _I was madly in love with you like only a teenage girl can be. I had hopes and dreams pinned on you. I wanted you._

As the memory of the pain hits her again, she can feel herself tensing up, her fingers curling into fists. She doesn't want to revisit heartbreak when they're having such a nice time. Maybe they should quit while they're ahead.

"Listen, I'm pretty tired," she tells him. "Do you think we could maybe settle up and head back?"

He nods, drawing his body away as though to signal that it's okay, he's not going to make a move. He throws a hand up and gestures for the bill. "I've got this," he tells her.

"Oh, no," she replies, inadvertently reaching across the table to stop him. She doesn't want to be in debt to Robin.

"Please," he says, reaching a hand out abruptly to land on her own. This is the first time he's touched her, if you don't count his slamming into her at the coffee shop or their handshake. Shocks drive through her, sending a mad, wonderful pulse to her core, reminding her what effect this man has on her very excited body. "Regina, let me pay," he says. His voice is as strained as hers feels.

"Okay,"

He strokes a thumb along her skin before pulling his hand away, as though he's reluctant to let her go. "Listen, I want to see you again," he murmurs. His voice has gone very deep, very low, its masculinity swirling like smoke around her mind. If she didn't know better she'd say that he was making a demand. "I want to spend time with you, Regina."

Regina shakes her head, unwilling to negotiate with emotional terrorists who take her heart hostage and don't give it back. "I don't think…" she begins.

"So don't think," he tells her. His voice is all but a growl. Her eyes meet his, and he looks so sexy that she wants to throw caution to the wind and give in. She wants to take him back to her place and breeze her hands over his muscles, straddle him, dominate him, claim him for herself, just for one night.

She wants that night she lost so long ago.

"You're telling me not to think?" she asks. "All I ever _do_ is think. It's my downfall. It's why…it's why I'm so fucked up, Robin."

"You're not fucked up," he says with a crooked smile, his dimples springing to life. "You're perfect, Regina. The only thing that would make you more perfect is if you tell me you'll spend some time with me here, in Rome."

"I'll spend some time with you," she says. His smile is now evening out confidently, his teeth making an appearance.

"Excellent," he says. "Was that so hard?"

"I mean I'll spend time with you as a friend."

 _Bye-bye, smile. You were nice while you lasted._

Still, he keeps his chin up. Tearing his eyes away, he says, "Well, that's better than nothing. As a friend then. Tomorrow after I've finished working, let me take you out and show you the sights. By then you'll have gotten some rest, and we can go for a good long walk."

"Sounds good." A wander through the streets would be okay. As long as he doesn't touch her again. If he puts his hands on her, she'll lose her mind and her resolve. All resistance will melt away, and she'll lick him, or kiss him, or bite him. Or all three at once.

They say that every woman has one man in her life that she just can't resist. The bad boy who's just too attractive to give up. The problem is, she's beginning to think Robin isn't bad.

Regina just shut him down like an undesirable lightbulb.

Or, what's worse, an undesirable man.

He thought they were making strides. She seemed to be relaxing, laughing, smiling like in the old days. He guesses that he was a little foolish to assume that it meant that they might be able to pick up where they left off. They're not there yet. He's not sure they'll ever be, even if they spend the next few weeks together.

But the thing is, he's there. He's been there since he first set eyes on her a few hours ago. He wanted her so badly that his tongue is tingling, begging her to strip her down to nothing, bury his face between her thighs and draw its tip over her clit.

He feels like no time has passed since that night. He's still the guy who ran off to get that blanket. Excited, optimistic, ready to finally be with the girl he's wanted for so long.

But she's not ready. He's not sure she'll ever be.

He' not a total asshole. He's not going to disrespect the wishes of a woman he holds in such high esteem by making a move on her, when clearly she doesn't want him. If she's willing to spend time with him as friends, so be it. At least she hasn't run away this time. They're talking to each other like adults, and that's more than she's gotten from her in a long time.

After he's settled up, he walks her back towards their building. She's silent all the way there, and so is he.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin says after a time.

She looks sideways at him, that sly expression in her eyes that tells him there's a lot going on in that head of hers. "I'm not thinking anything," she insists.

"Yes, you are. You know how I can tell?"

"How?"

"Because you're breathing, Regina. You were always thinking, always over-analyzing everything. I remember that well about you. You even said it yourself."

She laughs. "Okay, fine. If you insist, I was just thinking it's pretty weird how things turn out, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he asks her as they reach the front gate. When he's unlocked it, they both walk into the cobblestone corridor that leads towards the stairwell.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she replies. "And I certainly never expected to have dinner with you in an Italian restaurant— _in_ Italy."

"Me neither," he tells her, "but I'm really damned glad that fate made it happen."

At the stairs he has a choice: follow her to the right or go up to the left, to his place. He knows exactly what he needs to do; He just doesn't want to do it. So he stops at the base of the stairs and turns her way, delaying the inevitable. "Listen, you know where to find me if you want me, need me, want to talk," he tells her. He's not smiling anymore. He's dead serious, and a little sad. "Thanks for coming out to dinner."

"Thank _you_ ," she says, throwing him a quick, labored grin. But her eyes contradict her upturned lips; they're questioning, like she wants to understand something. Thing is, he can't read her mind, damn it. He can't know what she wants from him unless she says it.

He wishes she'd open up to him, say something. Anything.

"Robin, the thing is, I…" she says in a voice so low it's nearly a whisper.

"Yes?"

She looks down at her hands, which are fiddling with the keys twisted among her fingers. "Nothing. I'll see you around. Good night."

As she heads up the stairs, he watches her for a few seconds. She still has no real idea how sexy she is, or how much he wants her.

"Good night, Regina," he whispers as she disappears around the corner.

After she's hiked up the stairs and made her way inside her apartment, she runs over to the other side of the living room to shut the curtains before Robin gets a chance to turn his light on across the courtyard. She needs to cut herself off from any evidence of that too-gorgeous man before she gets even more hooked on whatever it is that he's selling. She needs to distance herself, needs to keep herself from falling into the abyss again.

How is it that a guy who was the captain of the college football team—the sexy, smart, impossibly handsome blond god who dominated the halls and every girl's heart in high school and university—has actually managed to get even _hotter_ over the years? More baffling still, how the fuck is he still single?

It's killing her to resist him. She wants to open the curtains and yell across that she was wrong to tell him she just wanted to be friends. She wants to shout, "Robin! I made a mistake! Now get over here and take off your damn clothes!"

She wants to spend the next four weeks in Rome walking the streets during the day, taking in the sights, and coming home at night to make love with him in a creaky old brass-framed bed until they can't even walk anymore. She wants him to kiss her on the Spanish Steps, by the Trevi Fountain, under the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. She wants him to whisper lascivious words to her in St. Peter's, to secretly push his hand up her skirt under the table of a five-star restaurant. She wants all the things they never had.

But more than anything, she wants to _feel_ again. She wants to let her heart open just a little and see what's in there. The thing is, she _does_ feel. He's still all the things she loved back in the days before he broke her heart. Only now he's better, wiser.

She's still in love with him.

Of course, so she is.

She's pondering the entire stupid dilemma when a gentle knock sounds at her door. If it's Robin, she has no idea how she'll resist grabbing him by the waist of his shorts and dragging him into the apartment so she can have her way with him. Her resistance is seriously compromised.

When she pulls the door open, she's already saying, "Listen, Robin," but when her eyes find her visitor's, she slams her mouth shut. Oh, my. It's Giancarlo, the handsome young man from downstairs.

"Mi scusi. I don't mean to disturb, bella, but this message was left for you." He hands her a slip of paper, which she grasps in a tense fist.

"Thank you—I mean _grazie_ ," she replies.

"Okay, good night," I add,

"Bella Regina," Giancarlo says. "It turns out that I don't have to work this evening. Would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Tonight?" she asks. "I…I can't, not tonight. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really tired," she adds sheepishly. "But maybe another evening soon?"

He looks like a dismayed puppy dog. "Okay then," he replies. "But soon, si?"

"Yes, soon."

When she closed the door, she read the note. From her travel agent, checking in to see if she was having a good time.

By 9:45 the following morning, after a very long sleep, she's found her way to the famous Campo de' Fiori, a large, open square surrounded by typical flat-fronted Roman buildings of varying sizes and colors ranging from lemon yellow to dark red. Shuttered windows dot their façades, creating an even, pleasing patchwork that ties them all together into an idyllic vista.

The streets lead into the campo like spokes of a bicycle wheel; there have to be about twenty of them coming at it from all directions. She could see getting lost for hours, weary feet treading on the uneven cobblestones. She can't think of a better way to spend a morning. The expression _All Roads Lead to Rome_ has begun to make more sense to me than ever, although a more accurate version might be _All roads in Rome lead to another part of Rome, and good luck ever finding your way out._ This city was not designed for ease of navigation, but that's one of the things she loves about it.

What is she going to do about Robin?

When Robin gets home after work on Monday, he can see that Regina's home. For once her curtains are open, and she's wandering around her living room, drinking a glass of water. She actually looks relaxed and happy, like she's just enjoyed a quiet day in Rome without a care in the world.

He knows that he should leave her be, let her enjoy her holiday alone, unperturbed by the likes of him. But damn it, he wants to talk to her again. Wants to get to the bottom what's going through that gorgeous head of hers. He wants to be part of whatever it is that's making her look so content.

Besides, she said they could do friend things together, and he's not willing to let her back down on that promise. So he slips outside onto the balcony and makes his way over. When he's arrived, he knocks hard enough on her door to let her know he means business.

"Regina?" he calls out. A moment later she's poking her head out through an open window. When she smiles, it's like angels are singing

"Hey, Robin" she says. Her tone is friendly, even bubbly.

Once he's slipped inside he stares at her, maybe a little too intensely. He can't help it; she's so damned beautiful. "What were you up to today?" he asks

"I went and did some wandering, shopping, you name it. Now I'm back, contemplating what to do with myself next."

"Well, I have a suggestion," he says, pulling out his phone to assess the time. "It'll be light for hours yet. Are you up for a little more walking?"

She nods. "I'm a little hungry, though."

"I can fix that," he says. "Wait here."

In a flash he runs over to his apartment and throws a couple of things into a plastic bag, which he then inserts into a small canvas pack and tosses the strap over his shoulder.

"What say I show you the Janiculum Hill? We can grab a bite on the way."

"The what now?" she asks.

"I'll explain as we go."

"Fair enough. I'm in," she says.

When they're out of the building they walk through Trastevere until they reach a favorite street of his, where he stops in front of a narrow restaurant whose sign simply says _Casa di Pietro._

"It's a serious cliché, but is pizza okay?" he asks.

"Are you kidding? So much more than okay," she replies. "It's like you read my mind." She's smiling again, and it's contagious. He wants to kiss her mouth just to ensure that her happiness spreads to him and sticks. Of course, that would sort of break the rules of friendship, so he guesses it's not on the table for tonight.

"Let's grab a slice and keep walking," he says. They pop into the pizzeria. She gets a slice of margarita, he orders the prosciutto, and then as promised, they head towards the hill, their makeshift dinner in hand.

"Any new insights on Italian fashion today?" Robin asks.

"I have to admit that I bought a couple of things in the shops around the Campo de' Fiori," she replies. "It's hard to resist Italian clothing."

"So they tell me. By the way, there's one person who's sense of style you haven't assessed yet."

"Who's that?"

"Me. What does my fashion sense tell you?" He sweeps a hand over his torso, showing off his very casual outfit.

"Hmm," she says, stopping to press her index finger to her lips and looks him up and down. "That you have no money or self-respect?"

"At least I don't have any strategically placed mustard stains," Robin spars back.

"True. You're a veritable bastion of aesthetic perfection," she laughs.

They start walking again. "Seriously, would you take me shopping sometime? It's not often I get to take advantage of the services of a clothing expert."

She allows herself another smile as she looks him up and down. "Sure. But I was kidding about the slob thing, you know. You look very nice, actually. Your t-shirt fits, and your shorts are the right length. They show off your…muscular…legs."

As soon as she utters the words, her eyes start looking everywhere but at him, like she's hesitant to assess him any further. It seems that Regina's allergic to complimenting him.

"Oh my God," he gasps. "I think the seventh circle of Hell just froze over. Did you just say something nice about me?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Crazy," she says. "I meant it purely objectively." She tosses her hair behind her right shoulder, which is bare, bronzed from the sun and smooth. A sudden urge slugs him in the gut. He wants to kiss that shoulder. He wants to trail his lips all the way up her neck, to hear a small moan emerge from that mouth of hers.

Once again, he wants to make love to Regina so badly that it's going to kill him.

 _Nope. You're in the friend zone, Robin. There's no escape from this hell._

"I promise not to let anything go to my head," he tells her. They're making their way to the summit of the hill now. Once they're there, he guides her over to the thick stone wall that divides them from the city of Rome below. He perches on its edge and look out at the vista. "There it is. Rome in all its glory. This is just about the best view in the city."

"Wow," she breathes. "It's so gorgeous that I can hardly stand it. There's so much history here. I can see the dome of the Pantheon, St. Peter's, the Palatine Hill…" She turns to face his way. "You're so lucky to have been here for so long. I'd kill for six months in this city."

"I know. I don't really want to leave, to be honest."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Robin asks.

"Nothing. You just reminded me that at some point I'll have to leave, too. I like it here, it's like an escape from reality. I feel like Rome has cleansed my soul or something."

"This _is_ reality," he tells her. "Rome is real. And someday it'll make a nice, real memory for you. You can always come back, you know. It'll be here for a while. Eternal City and all that."

"True."

He flips open his backpack and extracts a few plastic containers, popping them open. "Dessert," he tells her, handing one her way along with a plastic spoon.

"What is it?" she asks, looking down at the slightly mushy-looking brownish goo inside the container.

"Tiramisú. It's an Italian dessert. Homemade by yours truly. Go on, you'll like it. As I recall, you like chocolate and booze, and this has both, so no excuses not to taste it, Regina."

"My kind of dessert," she says, chancing her first bite. "Mmm, it's delicious," she says, before taking a second spoonful. In true Regina nature she manages to get a dollop of cream on the tip of her nose. Fuck, he wants to lick it off so badly that unseemly things are happening in his shorts again.

 _Quick, Regina. Drip some on your cleavage. I'll clean you up with my tongue._

He lets out a chuckle as he looks at her with that bit of off-white froth perched on her face. She's oblivious, even more innocent looking than before.

"What's funny?" she asks.

"Oh, just a little…" he strokes the tip of his index finger over the cream and pulls it to his lips, licking it off. "I seem to remember that you and food always made for a potent combination."

"Yes, I was always a pretty bad eater," she laughs, wiping her nose with the back of her wrist. For a moment she stares at him, her eyes revealing all sorts of secrets.

"What are you thinking?" she asks. "I mean, aside from the fact that I'm a total doofus?"

"I'm thinking it's really, really nice to see you," he tells her. "I feel like we're making up for way too much lost time. This friendship thing's actually pretty nice."

"Agreed," she says quietly.

"I have a lot to show you, so I hope you're okay to do more walking over the next few weeks."

"I like walking," she says. Something in her voice has changed, as though a nervous excitement has crept in.

"Good," Robin says.

Regina looks out over the city. "I wished I could pretend that I could stay here."

 _I'm pretending that I don't regret losing track of you all those years ago. Pretending that I'm okay with this just-friends thing. Pretending I don't want to kiss you._

 _Pretending that I don't want to take your back to my apartment and keep you there for a month. Pretend that I'm not in love with you._

They had just finished dinner one night. "I guess I should head home," Regina tells him. "I'm still a little tired from the time change."

"Sure," he replies. But he's not moving; he's still looking into her eyes.

Risking everything, his right hand slips up and pushes a strand of her hair away from her shoulder. Her strap falls down, revealing bare skin. She hears him inhale a gasp that sounds an awful lot like pleasure, and she knows she's in trouble, so she turns away and pulls the strap up. Her core pulses with need as she stares into the distance, juggling all the reasons that she shouldn't have sex with Robin. Things have been going so well. She wants to like him, but she also wants him to prove that he's changed. Or at least to prove that _she has_.

"Walk me home?" she asks, finally gaining the courage to look at him again.

"Of course," he replies. His lips move in slow motion as those two words come out, and somewhere under a couple of layers of cotton, her nipples turn into rock-hard beacons. Damn, those lips of his are magic.

She hops off the wall, landing on the pathway, and he pulls himself down next to her. For the briefest moment he brushes his hand over the small of her back and a surge of electricity shocks its way through her system. As he pulls away, his fingers slip down over her ass, and she swears that she can hear another sigh from his chest as he pulls away. _Damn it, Robin, you're not helping the cause._

Their walk lasts about half an hour, during which he points out the sights as they head down the tall hill. The Forum, far in the distance. Mussolini's Palace. The Colosseum. He hasn't touched her again. He's trying, at least. Trying to give her the platonic relationship that she needs from him, and she appreciates it.

 _An outdoor museum, that's what Rome is_ , as she looks around. The daylight is waning; clouds of red, orange and pink thinning themselves against the sky like a canvas. Underneath them lies the exquisite Eternal City. "It's like a postcard," she says softly. "The best postcard I've ever seen."

"Isn't it?" he replies. "I've always thought so, too."

"I feel like photographing this and sending it to someone with the 'Wish you were here' message on it."

"Oh yeah? Who would you send it to?" he asks.

"No one," she tells him. "Anyhow, it's perfect. Well, aside from the heat. I think I need another shower."

"Nah. You're perfect too," he says.

"You're just saying that because you haven't smelled me yet."

Robin stops in his tracks, grabbing her arm as he turns to face her. His features have gone so serious, almost stern, and he's staring at her like he's about to chastise her. "When we were younger, Regina, you didn't see yourself like everyone else did. You never knew how beautiful you were. I'm still not sure that you get it."

"I…" she begins.

"I'm serious," he says. For a moment she thinks he'll reach for her, take her hand, something. But he drops his hand to his side, resisting whatever temptation he might have to touch her again. Part of her wishes he'd stop resisting. If he makes the first move, then she can blame him when she gives in to her desire. "I hope you understand, now that we're older," he says. "I hope you look at yourself like you're looking at Rome and marvel at how beautiful you are."

"Of course I don't. That would be…"

"It would be perfectly reasonable, given that you make Rome look like a pile of dirt and rocks," he growls. "Regina, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

"Robin…"

"Don't," he says. "I didn't say it to make you respond. I said it because it's true. You're beautiful, and any man who gets to be with you is a lucky fucking bastard."

When they finally arrive at the staircases that lead up to their respective apartments, Robin turns her way and takes her hand. Oh shit, she thinks, it's happening. He's going to ask her to come up to his place, and she's going to say yes because she's fucking stupid and because she wants him so, so badly. His blue eyes are narrowed, hungry. For a moment he chews on the inside of his lip, assessing what he's about to ask her.

"Regina," he finally says quietly.

"Yes?"

"Would you come to a cooking class with me on Thursday?"

"What?"

Finally his lips turn upwards and he chuckles. "A cooking class. With me. Well, me and an Italian chef. I've been wanting to do it since I got here but haven't had anyone to take with me. Are you up for it?"

"Um…I…sure, what time?" Regina asks.

"10:30."

"Don't you have to work?"

He nods. "But I'm skipping out. I'm my own boss, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Mr. Big Architect. I'd almost forgotten. Fine, then. Come by and knock on my door, would you?"

"Sure. Oh, and there's one other thing," he says. He's still holding her hand, and he moves towards her, putting his other hand on her waist.

"What is it?"

"Would you reconsider the friends-only thing? Because I really, really want to kiss you right now."

 _Yes. Yes. Oh, God, yes._

He slips a hand up and pushes her hair back over her shoulder again, sliding the backs of his fingers along her skin. Fuck, that feels good. Her strap falls down again as if by command, baring the top of her left breast, and it's all she can do to stay upright.

This is a crossroads. She could pull her dress down and ask him to suck her nipple right here, right now. Or she could put a stop to all this.

"No. I can't."

"That's what I suspected," Robin says. "Goodnight, Regina."

It's Thursday morning. As promised, Robin shows up at her place shortly after ten to bring her to their cooking class. "The restaurant is only a few blocks away," he tells her. "A colleague of mine from work recommended it when I told him I had a friend visiting from the U.S."

"Restaurant? We're not cooking for paying customers, I hope."

"No. This is purely for us, Regina," Robin says, throwing her one an amused smile.

"Do you know what we're going to make?"

"Something Italian, I assume," he tells her. "All I know is that I can't wait to eat whatever it is."

"Why's this area called Trastevere, anyhow?" Regina asks.

" _Tras_ —across, _Tevere_ —Tiber. It literally means across the Tiber River."

"That's actually pretty boring. I was sure it had something to do with poetry, or Caesar, or orgies, or something."

"No, that's a few blocks away, in Orgy Central," he jokes. "The Italians call it _Il Orgissimo_."

"If there's such a place, I totally want to go there."

"I'll bet you do, you naughty little vixen."

They meet with their instructor. And an hour into the cooking lesson, Regina leaps toward him and throws the flour, coating his face in white powder. A moment later he's laughing, wiping his cheeks and forehead off. He puts down the wooden spoon he's been holding and sticks his index finger in a bowl of tomato sauce, then pulls it out and moves threateningly towards her.

"Robin, be nice…"

He pokes his finger towards her face. As she tries an every evasive maneuver she knows, he slips it over her cheek, laughing. She grabs him by the wrist, pulling his hand away. He's still got his index finger sticking up in front of her face. Hesitant, she stares at it for a moment, her mind racing.

Then, as if something's possessed her, she slips her lips over the tip and sucks the sauce clean off.

"Jesus," he gasps as his eyes lock on the sight of her mouth wrapped around his finger. When she's finished she releases his hand, and he grabs her face. He's going to kiss her, finally. The way he's looking at her, the desire in his eyes. She's seen that look before.

He moves closer, and for once she doesn't back away. She wants to feel those lips of his on hers. But at the last second, his face swerves around hers and he slips his tongue along her cheek, licking off the tomato sauce that she'd forgotten was even there.

That afternoon, Robin guides her towards the famous Trastevere cathedral known as Santa Maria. They stop for gelato on the way, which she's quickly discovered is a daily necessity when dealing with the hot Italian sun. When they arrive at their destination, she's got a chocolate cone in her hand and is trying desperately to keep it from dripping all over her white dress. The church isn't so remarkable from the outside, but it's situated on the edge of a picturesque cobbled Roman piazza, complete with a beautiful carved stone fountain.

"There are over two thousand fountains in Rome," Robin tells her as they approach. "More than any other city in the world."

"You know so much." Regina comments.

"Ask me anything about this city," he says, turning her way as they both seat themselves on the hexagonal platform that surrounds the fountain.

"Okay. When was this thing built?"

"1471. Easy."

"All right. What's your favorite thing about Rome?"

"Also easy," he replies, but he stops there. She turns to look at him only to realize that he's staring at her, a sly smile on his lips.

"No, but seriously. What is it?"

"You. Sitting here, eating gelato in your white dress," he tells her. "That's my favorite thing."

He doesn't add "in Rome," and a tremor of pleasure overtakes her.

Someone is knocking on her door later, she opens it up. "Hi, Giancarlo."

"I saw you come in a little while ago, with a man. Is he gone?" He pokes his head into the apartment and glances around. Meddlesome, mischievous Giancarlo

"He's a friend of mine and yes, he's gone."

"Good. Then you will come to dinner with me tonight."

"Okay. Just give me a minute, would you? I just have to put on some clothes."

"Of course," he replies, eyeing her robe. "I will wait downstairs for you."

As soon as he's gone, she runs to the bedroom and throws on a little red dress, checks her hair and makeup and slips out the back door to jog around the balcony and knock on Robin's door. He opens it a moment later, a giant smile on his lips.

"What's up?" he asks, pressing his forearm to the doorframe as he looks down at her face. Suddenly he looks concerned.

"I…Giancarlo just asked me to dinner tonight. I wanted to tell you. I said yes."

"Ah. I see."

"I just…for some reason I thought I should tell you."

"You're going now?" he asks.

"It's just dinner," she tells him, her tone a little too insistent, too apologetic. "That's all it is."

"If it isn't, it's okay, Regina," he says. "You do what you need to do. What you _want_ to do. I know that I don't own you. I'm not even sure I deserve you."

"What do you mean?" Regina asks.

"I'm not sure any man deserves you," he says, taking her chin in his hand and staring into her eyes. He looks broken up, somehow, like they're saying good-bye forever, and it's killing her.

"I'm not his, I'm not Giancarlo's."

"No?"

"No.,"

"Well, you're not mine either, are you?"

She can't answer.

"Just do one thing for me," he says.

"What's that?"

"Tell me about your date afterwards. Unless there's sex. I don't want to hear about the sex, okay?"

"I doubt if there'll be sex."

He raises an eyebrow and musters a smile. "Yeah? We'll see what Giancarlo has to say about that."

"Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Giancarlo is a nice guy, but he's not the one for her. Not even for a fling.

Robin had ruined it all.

The date was nice, but that's all….nice.

The knock comes at Robin's back door.

The only person who uses that entrance is Regina, but it can't possibly be her. She only left twenty minutes ago for her date with the famous Giancarlo, that lucky bastard. There's no way she's back already.

But sure enough when he opens the door, she's standing there, a funny little grin on her face. Still wearing that little red dress that plunges in the front, still looking like a goddess.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asks, looking past him into his apartment.

"Of course." He moves to let her in. "What's going on? What happened to your dinner date?"

"My date, it turns out, wasn't what I wanted. So I ditched him," she says, still with that funny, indefinable expression on her face.

A feeling of bliss courses through his system. She ditched him and she came to him. Still not getting his hopes up, but he's got to say, he's feeling pretty fucking pleased with himself right about now.

"Okay, I need to hear about this. But first, you need wine, and I need beer.  
He brings them their drinks back and sits down beside her on the couch.

"Why did you ditch the poor guy?"

"He's just not what I'm looking for." Regina said.

"Regina, look at me." he speaks the words low, pulling her eyes to his. "I have to come clean about something."

"What is it?" she asks. She's trembling, like she's waiting for a doctor to deliver bad news.

"I don't want you going on dates with other men," he tells her.

When she doesn't reply, he slips his hand over her left knee, easing it up her thigh under her skirt. This is it. This is the test. Pass or fail, he'll know very soon if there's any chance that they can be together.

"What _do_ you want, then?" she asks, her voice a hoarse whisper as she watches his hand move slowly along her skin. She doesn't stop him, though. Doesn't protest.

"I want you, Regina. I want every part of you. I've wanted you for a decade."

"I've wanted you for a decade."

God, how many times over the years have she wanted to hear those words from between Robin's lips?

"I don't want to be with anyone else, either," she tells him. "I only said yes to Giancarlo because I thought it might help me take my mind off you for a little."

The hand that's under her skirt pulls away and then slips up to her neck, tucking her hair behind his shoulder. Slowly he pulls her thin strap downwards. Another gasp locks itself away in her throat.

It's finally happening. His lips are on her shoulder now, laying gentle kisses in their path. She's weak—so damn weak with desire for him. Her right hand goes to his stubbled cheek and she guides him towards her neck, drawing her head back. He kisses his way up, one hand returning to her thigh. It's so gentle, that touch of his. She feels him pushing her skirt up again, skimming her bare flesh with his fingertips.

When his fingers find the edge of her panties, she lets out a gasp.

"Regina," he whispers, slipping a finger between the fabric and her core. "I want you."

With those words, his lips crash against hers for the first time in seven years.

The kiss is even better than the one she remembers. Tender, sweet, warm, delicious. When he finds her tongue, gravity fails. She's floating above the clouds, light as a feather, but he's still with her. Still kissing her, unwilling to let her go.

Robin's mouth is still on her when he pulls her panties to the side and strokes his middle finger over her sex, finding her wetness. In one smooth motion he slips down off the couch, left hand reaching for her dress, pulling the top down to reveal her strapless lace bra. Tentatively he draws a finger around the rim of the left cup, pulling it downward to reveal a very, very hard nipple. He's staring at it as he pushes a finger inside her, eliciting a moan from between her lips. Gently he nuzzles her nipple with the tip of his nose.

"You're perfect," he tells her. "More now than ever."

He cups his hand around his breast and purses his lips around her nipple, sucking gently enough that she already wants more. He knows it, too. Knows how to get her going. Robin can read her like a book, and she loves that about him.

His fingers move to the other breast and he pulls at her bra again, drawing it down. Slowly he pulls his other hand away from her core and cups both hands around her breasts, pressing them together as he licks one nipple, then the other.

"I'm sorry to break it to you," he murmurs, "but I have a serious crush on these beautiful things."

"They like you, too," she tells him. "A lot. Especially that swirly thing you're doing with your tongue."

It's almost enough to make her come.

He lets her go, though, pulling away for a moment before he slips both hands under her skirt. He's looking up at her with the dirtiest, naughtiest narrowing of his eyes. She knows exactly what he wants, because she wants it too. So damn badly.

She lifts herself off the couch as he yanks her panties down towards her feet. She slips one foot out then the other, letting them fall to the floor. When she pushes her pelvis forward she's right on the edge of the couch, yanking her skirt up and offering herself to him, parting her legs wide. Slowly she lifts her dress over her head and toss it aside. Her bra follows close behind.

She's naked on his couch, offering herself to him at last.

He dips a finger inside her again, his thumb working her clit as he stares up at her. "Do you like this?" he asks.

"Yes, I do. But _like_ is the wrong word. Totally inadequate."

He replaces his thumb with his tongue and she lets out a quiet yelp. _Definitely_ inadequate.

"Robin, you'll make me come," she protests, though she can't say she's strongly opposed to the possibility.

"And that's a bad thing?" His voice vibrates against her sex. Oooh, good boy.

"It's not," she replies. "But I want you inside me too, you know."

"All in good time," he says before giving her clit a gentle suck that sends a shudder of bliss shooting through her body.

She rams her fingers in his hair and pushes herself against his face, encouraging him as he eats her voraciously. _All in good time._ They still have almost a month together, and she intends to make good use of it. As she wraps her thighs around his shoulders he stretches his muscular arms up and pinches her nipples gently, driving her beyond insane with pleasure. Well, it seems that she's just discovered yet another of Robin's talents.

Her hips dance under his touch, his tongue lapping greedily at her as he moans against her. She's all but convinced that he's enjoying this as much as she is. She doesn't need to cry out when the shock of her orgasm hits. Her hips thrust forward and he reads her perfectly, wrapping his hands around her thighs, eating her until the last shudder has left her body.

That was the best orgasm of her life, the most intimate, the most sensual. She's been waiting for it for seven long years, and it was totally worth the wait. After a final soft kiss on her bud, Robin slips up to kiss her stomach, her nipples, making her body flinch with pleasure under his touch.

Finally he looks into her eyes. "Is it okay?" he asks.

"I'm on the pill."

He reaches a hand out, raising her to her feet, and guides her naked form towards his bedroom. When they're inside she turns to face him and watch es as he strips off his t-shirt. There's that body that she saw her first evening here. The ripped muscles, the perfection of his torso, his arms. She wants to touch him, but she waits. He's not quite naked enough yet for her tastes.

"More," Regina says.

He undoes his jeans slowly and slips them down, along with his boxers, stepping out of the garments when they've hit the floor. Her eyes are drawn to the iron rod between his legs, standing erect just for her.

"Regina," he gasps as though he's reading her mind. "I want to be inside you."

"Lie down." Regina says.

He obliges, lying back, his cock clenched in his fist. Slowly she climbs over him, kissing her way up his chest, her knees resting on either side of his taut torso. When her lips reach his mouth she slips her body over him, pressing her weight down as she takes in his massive length. She arches her back as her ass collides with his hips. A hard cry explodes from her, her eyes wincing shut with the pleasure of this moment.

His hands are on her hips, guiding her up and down, urging her to milk his shaft. "Fuck, Regina, that's so good," he moans.

She looks down at him, pressing her breasts together with her upper arms. She knows how much he loves looking at them, how much they turn him on. Her nipples are still tight little peaks, red and tender from his fingertips. Slowly she eases downward and presses one nipple to his lips. Hungrily he sucks as she fucks him, her body hungry for his length. _Good boy._

She pulls away from his mouth and speeds up the pace, drawing her body up and down, faster and faster as she reads his face. His eyes close tight, his fingers digging into her thighs. She can feel him getting close, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he resists. She draws herself along his cock, then rams back down again.

"Oh fuck, yeah," he moans as she keeps up the pace. He's on the brink.

As if to confirm her suspicion, after a moment she feels a spray of hot seed on her insides. Robin lets out a possessive roar, ramming himself deep inside her with one brutal roll of his hips. Then slowly, gently, she fucks him until his body subsides, and she ease her body down on top of his, her face pressed to his neck.

"Seven years," he whispers.

"Seven years," Regina replies.

Warm rays of morning sun hit the tiled floor between the bed and the window as she lays facing towards the courtyard on her side of the bed.

 _Robin's_ bed, that is.

A smile spreads over her face as it hits her that it wasn't a dream—this really happened between them. She and Robin finally made love, after all these years.

 _Three times._

Her body's tingling with aftershocks and memories of his touch, his taste. She's had sex more than a few times over the years, but last night was something different. Last night was a release of everything she's held inside her soul for years. It wasn't just sex; it was forgiveness, acceptance, moving forward. It was the understanding that the world changes, and so do they.

Slowly she rolls onto her back, her face turning to look and see if he's awake. He's still next to her, and as he senses her movement, his eyes open sleepily. That sexy smile infiltrates his lips the second he spots her face.

"Regina," he whispers as he lays a hand on her stomach and strokes her gently with his thumb. "You're still with me."

"I am."

He edges over and lays an affectionate kiss on her forehead before laying a second one on her lips. Then he rolls onto his back and lets out a quiet yelp, thrusting a fist high into the air. "Yes!" he shouts.

"What's that for?"

"I did it. I finally conquered the elusive Regina. It's like summiting Everest, but probably a lot harder."

"Is that what I am?"

His hands slide up to her breasts and he cups them, fingers and thumbs working their way to her nipples. He pinches them gently, hardening them with his fingertips. Oh, that feels good. "The greatest conquest in the history of the world," he tells her as his erection throbs to life under her. Carefully she pulls herself up and slips down onto his shaft. This has quickly become her favorite position. She loves to watch his face while she pleasures him and herself at once.

"I've wanted you forever," he breathes, his eyes closed as she rides him, her insatiable body ready to claim him for the fourth time.

But as his words hit her mind, she freezes over top of him. _Forever. Really?_ If he's wanted her forever, then why did he treat her so badly that night so long ago? Losing her desire to be so close to him, she pulls herself up and off his cock, separating us temporarily.

His eyes pop open and he stares at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you come after me then? After what happened that night—why didn't you try to make things right?"

"I tried calling you, but when I didn't hear back, I thought you hated me," he says. "I thought you'd decided you didn't want anything to do with me."

"You were probably right. I did hate you."

"Sorry. I shouldn't dwell on it. Forgive me?" Regina asks.

He nods. "You're naked in my bed, and a minute ago you were riding my cock. Of course I forgive you."

"Just so you know, right _now_ , I don't hate you at all."

"I sort of guessed that," he tells her, thrusting his pelvis upwards so that he rams himself deep into her core.

"I think you might be a little into me as well."

"You think?" Another thrust.

"Just a wild guess."

He reaches a hand up and pushes her hair behind her left ear. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says. "I don't care that things went badly back then. We're here together now."

"Yes, we are," she replies, speeding up her pace.

Robin's on his way to orgasm number four, and he deserves it.

The first thing Robin does when he sits down at his office the next day is check his email. There's a notification of a Facebook photo album from an old college friend, Gary, who was on the football team with him. The heading is "End of term party, May 2010."

Holy shit. What are the odds of receiving this message, today of all days?

He clicks on the link, which takes him to his account. His eyes are greeted by several dozen photos from the night of their party. The night he and Regina kissed.

He sees a photo of him talking to his friend Daniel, his quarterback jersey adorning his torso. He can see everyone from back in the day, half-drunk, totally stupid and having a great time.

In another photo he sees Marian, his ex, talking to his friend Daniel.

As he's staring at the strange assortment of memories, a gentle knock sounds at his door. He turns to glare at the visitor, who turns out to be Marco.

"Just checking to see how things are with Regina," he tells Robin, shutting the door behind him.

"Very good," Robin replies. "And check it out—an old friend just posted some photos." Quickly he clicks through them until he sees Regina's face. She's standing by the bonfire, a curious glint in her eye, like she's looking for someone.

"Is that her?" Marco asks, admiring Robin's lover.

"Yes, seven years ago."

"I see why she's worth waiting for," he tells him, leaning in to get a closer look. "Nice tits."

"Watch it, man,"

"Mi scusi. I didn't mean to offend."

"They are nice," Robin admits. "Even nicer now than they were then. But yeah, let's not talk about them. Listen, would you mind if I sent off a quick email before we get down to business?"

Quickly Robin types up a note to Regina, pointing her towards the link to Gary's photos. He's made them public, so assuming that she has a Facebook account she should be able to look at them. Of course she might not want to, given that the party on the beach was so weird for them both. Still, now that they've found one another again, it might be good for an amusing look back on more innocent times.

 _Hey, Regina—thought you might get a laugh out of seeing us seven years ago. Sent you a link in an email._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you later, Sexy._

 _Looking forward to eating you._

 _p.s. I really, really like fucking you._

 _p.p.s. I hope that's not rude._

 _p.p.p.s. I also really, really like eating you out. I'd make you come for a century if you let me._

 _p.p.p.p.s. I think I've definitely entered rude territory. But I'm good with it._

Regina has been walking around Rome for over an hour, she loves this city so much. She sits down to take a break and looks at her phone, seeing that Robin had sent her a text. Among other things, he says this:

 _p.s. I really, really like fucking you._

 _p.p.s. I hope that's not rude._

 _p.p.p.s. I also really, really like eating you out. I'd make you come for a century if you let me._

Sweet mother of all that is good and holy.

She sees the link about the bonfire party, but Regina doesn't want to look at it, at a painful reminder.

For the next week, every moment when Robin's not at work is a moment they spend together. He takes her to the incredible, massive Colosseum where gladiators used to get eaten by lions. To the Catacombs. To the Vatican Museums.

When she sees the Sistine Chapel for the first time, her lover is clasping her hand in his. In a whisper, he describes to her how Michelangelo lay on his back for years, toiling over the amazing fresco depicting everything from the Creation of Adam to the Last Judgment. Hundreds of tourists flock around them, but as far as she's concerned they're alone.

He takes her to the Trevi Fountain, where sexy Anita Ekberg splashed around in a strapless dress in _La Dolce Vita_. Tourists get fined 650 euros if they try that these days, or else she'd be tempted to do it. But she doesn't need a fountain to feel sexy around Robin. He makes her feel so good about herself every second that they're together that she's become all but cocky. A little gelato dripping down her chin is enough to get him going. A shy look. A kiss in the middle of a piazza.

For the first time in her life she feels like she's not just _dating_ a man. She's in a relationship. A mature, adult relationship with communication, openness and so, so much sex. They're lovers in a beautiful city, and it's the best feeling in the world.

Regina smiles and kisses him in his bedroom later. "I'm starting to think everything that happened back then was for a reason."

Robin stares at her. "What reason is that?"

"So we could be together now," she replies. "If we'd gotten together back then we would have broken up for some stupid reason or other."

"Agreed." He lays a gentle kiss her shoulder. "Look at us now. Enjoying a secret, sexy romance in Rome."

She lets out an adorable little giggle and throws her hands over her face. "It's all so crazy," she says. Pulling her hands away, she looks at him again. "You remember when we were kids and people talked about 'going together?'"

"Yes. If you so much as gave a girl a blade of grass in elementary school, you were going steady."

"Yup." She strokes a finger over his stubbled jawline. "Is that what this is? Are we going steady?" she asks.

"No."

"So what are we doing?" she asks.

"We're going _hard_ ," He replies as he picks her up to lay her on the bed to show her exactly how hard.

Later they are laying in bed, Regina tucked to Robin's side. "My parents are coming to Rome soon."

"Oh?" Robin asks.

"Yes, my mother wants to check up on me. My father is also a little over-protective." Regina said.

"I'm sure he is. I have a lot in common with your father." Robin said.

"How?"

"We both love his daughter."

She won't scream.

She won't scream.

She won't scream.

"That's fine," he says, and Regina feels like she's hearing his voice from under water. "I just said I love you and you're staring at me like a deer caught staring at a strobe light."

"I…" He just said it again. _I love you._ He really said it. Robin just said he loves her. "I love you, too."

It's the first time in her life she's ever said it to anyone other than her parents. "I've loved you for a long time."

He's got this look in his eyes that tells her he's serious. This isn't some fleeting, superficial summer fling to him. They really did somehow pick up where they left off all those years ago, minus the stupid drama in the interim.

"So you're not freaked out?" he asks her.

"Not freaked out. Are you?"

He shakes his head back at her. "I think I knew I loved you even back in the days when we were basically kids. It's why…" he stops himself, turning his face away, like he's trying to decide if it's really a good idea to keep talking.

"Why what?"

"Why I broke up with what's her name," he says.

" _Marian_. Wait—what do you mean, you broke up with her for me?"

"You didn't know?" he asks. For some reason he seems genuinely surprised.

"Hell no. I mean, I knew that you'd broken up but I never thought it had anything to do with me. I always figured you were torn about it. I figured that was why…" No. She's not going to mention the incident. Not going to rehash that horrible night. "I guess I thought you didn't care that much about me."

He props himself up on one arm. Damn, he looks sexy like that. _Stop looking so hot when I'm busy being confused._ "Is that why you ran away?" he asks. "You thought I didn't care?"

"Of course I thought you didn't care. After what I saw, I figured…"

"Figured what?"

Her phone buzzes. It's Tink wanting all the gossip. Regina leaves the bed and puts on a robe.

"We'll finish our conversation tomorrow," Robin assures her.

Regina nods as she watches him head towards the bathroom. He turns back to her.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know," he tells her. "I love you, Regina."

The next day Regina is heading towards Robin's office in the rain. When she's almost there she is stopped in the street by a couple standing in her way. The woman is kissing the guy on the lips. A moment later the kiss has ended, but the man wraps his arms around her, holding her tight like he doesn't want to let her go.

This is some serious passion that she's witnessing. She just wish the idiots weren't standing in her way. It's all well and good that they've found their happy ending, but damn it, she wants to get to her man.

 _Holy canolli._

It's Lena, the woman Robin dated before she came to Rome.

When she spots Regina standing in the downpour, my mouth open, the most wicked, evil grin spreads over her face. She puts her hands around the man's neck and kisses him on the lips again, then says something to him. Immediately, he turns and sees her then pushes her away hard enough that she goes careening backwards, nearly falling to the ground. Another man who's stepped out of the building runs over to grab Lena, presumably to save her from a giant ass-bruise.

She won't be sick.

Because the man Lena was kissing is…Robin.

Robin, who just told her he loves her.

Robin, the man who's just broken her for the second time.

She's reliving a seven-year-old nightmare.

Oh, God. Regina spins around and runs the other way, not paying attention to her ankles buckling on the slick cobblestone surface. Her vision is blurry with tears, her throat dry, her hands shaking. All she knows is that she needs to get away from this place as fast as she can.

"Regina!" She hears behind her. _No._ She is not going to stop.

Footsteps echo somewhere behind her. Shit, of course he's wearing better shoes for sprinting through Roman streets, and he catches her up in a matter of seconds.

He grabs her arm and stops her, spinning her around to face him. But she won't look into his eyes. She can't.

"Regina, that wasn't what you thought it was…" he says.

"That wasn't you holding onto your ex-girlfriend for dear life while she kissed you? While she laughed at me? Because it sure as fuck looked a lot like that."

"You don't understand. Lena came charging into the office, going nuts," he insists. "They asked me to take her out of the building. She was raving and screaming, and when I took her outside, I had my arms around her to stop her from hurting herself. She kissed me, but I pushed her away. I yanked her in and held onto her arms to keep her from doing it again. I was worried about her safety. She'd said she was going to hurt herself if I didn't take her back."

"Right, so let me get this straight. Letting her kiss you, pulling her closer—that was all for her own good?"

"Regina."

"Last night you said you loved me. Now you're making out with other women. Is this your way of panicking when things get too serious? Because maybe I should remind you that _you're_ the one who said you loved me. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do this to me? To us?"

"Wow. You really don't believe me," he says. "You think I'm lying to you."

"Of course I do! You know what the worst part is? I thought you'd changed. I had so much faith in you. I thought I'd finally found myself in an adult relationship with a mature man who knows better. But you haven't changed one bit. You're still the immature, manipulative asshole you were all those years ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, as if he doesn't know exactly what she's talking about.

"It means you just pulled the same shit that you pulled on me seven years ago, when you and I kissed on the beach. The only difference is, this time I'm calling you on it. I'm not going to wait another seven years to tell you that you broke my heart, Robin. I'll say it to your face, right here, right now: you've fucking broken my heart. I hope you're happy." The tears are streaming heavily now, even harder than the rain is falling. His gorgeous features have gone ugly in my mind, and she's not sure she could stand ever to see them again.

"Regina," he says calmly. "I genuinely don't know what you're talking about. Seven years ago, I hoped to become closer with you. I wanted a relationship with you. I broke up with Marian to be with you. But you disappeared." He sounds so sad, so confused, that she almost believe him. Almost. "That's all I know."

"You're telling me that you were perfectly innocent? That you went over to the bonfire, grabbed a blanket out of your car and boom, the end?"

"Well, no. There was something else that happened. I looked after someone. Marian was…"

"You made an ass of me that night. I was saving myself for you, Robin. I wanted you. I cared about you, way more than I should have."

"What do you mean, you were saving yourself?" he asks.

"I was in love with you, and I was going to give myself to you. Then you ruined everything. You made a fool of me then, and you did the same thing today. Nothing's changed. _Nothing_."

He stares at her, his mouth slightly open. "Regina. Oh, fuck, Regina…" he moans.

"So that's all you have to say," she snarls before she spins around on her heel and storms away. This time Robin doesn't follow her. She's pretty sure he'll never follow her anywhere again.

Robin's standing on Via Siena, staring at the back of the woman he loves as she storms away from him. He's not stupid; He gets why she's upset. He understands what she thinks she saw. Hell, if she really thinks he was making out with Lena, she has every right to be pissed at him. But it's the fact that she doesn't _believe_ him—that she doesn't trust him—that's getting to him.

He's totally confused. He has no idea what she thinks she saw seven years ago. He doesn't understand the strange resentment that she seems to have held onto all this time. He thought they'd moved past all that.

He thought a lot of things. But clearly he was wrong about all of them. Regina has given up on him. She thinks he's a total asshole. He's not sure there's anything he can do to fix this. Hell, he tried to talk to her. He tried not to let things fall apart like they did seven years ago. But it doesn't matter. They _did_ fall apart, and now he's standing here, her heart shattering to think of what he's lost.

Once again the woman he loved had slipped through his fingers.

Regina is home now. Storming mad. She pours a glass of wine and then turns on her laptop. A few seconds later she's watching a younger Robin in his jersey, having a drink and chatting with his friend Daniel, another man about his same size and shape. He's wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. They joke around for a minute until Robin's eyes focus on something in the distance.

A moment later, she sees herself wandering towards Robin, a big, dumb smile on her face. The video is over an hour long, so she fast-forwards for a time. Robin and her have disappeared from the scene, presumably to go off and talk. A little while later he reappears without her, the bright number on his jersey reflecting the glow of the fire. He's running around like he's looking for something. But someone—Daniel, his buddy—goes up and talks to him again. His body language is animated, like something's happened. Robin looks concerned and nods. After a moment, for some weird reason, he pulls his jersey over his head and hands it over to Daniel. He's still got a grey shirt on underneath

Oddly though, Daniel whips off his own shirt before putting the jersey on. She can see now that the white t-shirt that he took off has some kind of stain on it. After a few seconds Robin hands him something else as well, a small item that he's pulled out of his pocket. Then he says something inaudible and heads off in another direction.

Daniel then goes over to a nearby log, where a young woman is sitting, looking disoriented and a little miserable. He pulls her up, slips an arm around her waist, and the camera follows them for a while. It's Marian, Robin's ex. The woman whose face haunts Regina. Though right now, all she can see is a pitiful creature. A stupid girl who's had too much to drink.

She leans over and pukes on the sand— _gross_ —and then she and Daniel make their way towards the parking lot.

The cameraman, obviously intrigued or amused by Chloe's inebriated gait, follows them as they lurch towards a car in the distance. Regina can barely make them out now because the parking lot isn't properly lit, but it seems that Daniel is trying to walk a very out-of-it Marian towards a vehicle. She stops at one point, swaying on her feet, and plants a very drunk kiss on his lips. He helps her get into the car then slips around to the driver's side.

The car, of course, is Robin's.

The camera pans over to a young woman standing in the distance. She recognizes herself, her face forlorn, the firelight illuminating her faintly. From the vantage point where she was standing, she gets how it is that she thought she was watching Robin's form heading towards the car. After all these years she understands everything, in fact.

The jersey.

The ex-girlfriend.

All this time she's allowed herself to believe that Robin did something awful, instead of thinking he could possibly have cared about her. She's thought the worst of him when he deserved the best.

He didn't mess up all those years ago.

 _She_ had!

She has to apologize to Robin. She starts towards her door, and as she opens it…

"Regina."

"Robin, I had it all wrong. I finally looked at the video on that page. I saw what happened. I was wrong about everything. You have to understand—that night on the beach, when I saw your jersey—I thought it was you—"

His smirk morphs into a smile. "Regina," he says, moving towards her. He isn't touching her, but for the first time, she's hopeful that there's a chance that he will again someday. "It's okay. It's all okay."

"It is? How can it possibly be okay?"

"When you left me in the street, I was so fucking confused," he says. "I came home and looked at those photos and the video, too. I looked for every moment when you were on screen, trying to figure out what the hell you were so upset about, because honestly I could never understand what was going on with you. But I get it now."

"I thought he was you. All this time, all these years, I thought…" she turns to face him again, determined to be brave. Determined to be an adult for the first time in her damned life.

"Daniel had my jersey and he was with my ex," he tells her. "I should have put two and two together way back then, but I didn't know you'd seen any of that. You have to understand, I thought you'd be exactly where I left you, down the beach. It never occurred to me that you'd see him back at the parking lot and think he was me. Marian got drunk and threw up on his shirt, you see. He asked me if I had a spare, so I gave him my jersey. The crazy thing is I'd forgotten all about it until I saw the photos the other day. That part of the evening seemed so unimportant compared to what had happened with you. I didn't care about any of it like I cared about what might happen between us."

"You gave him your car keys. I saw him drive off."

He nods again. "He took Marian home, made sure she was okay. I guess he had a bit of a thing for her. She was all over him, too. She was drunk as all hell."

"But…how did you get home that night?"

"I walked. Do you think I cared about not having my car when I'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to me?"

"I wish you'd said something when you left me messages…I wish you'd told me all this."

"I tried," he says. "I really did. I just wanted to talk to you. It didn't occur to me to explain about the jersey…"

But it wasn't his fault. She'd deleted every message before she'd even heard it. Every time his voice met her ear, it was an automatic press of that damned button. It wouldn't have mattered if he'd explained in the most graphic detail, because she wouldn't have heard any of it.

"You never lied to me," Regina says. "And today, with Lena…you told me the truth then, too. I thought you were having some kind of post-I-love-you crisis."

"No, I wasn't," he says. This time he presses the backs of his fingers to her cheek. "I do love you, Regina. And I'm not scared to say it. Not at all."

"Even after everything?"

"Do you really think I'm as fickle as all that?" he asks. "I wouldn't give you up, not over some stupid misunderstanding. I knew something was wrong. Something was missing, a puzzle piece. But as soon as I understood it, as soon as I understood how much it must have hurt you seven years ago to think you were seeing me cheating on you…"

"Cheating? We weren't even together."

"As far as I was concerned we were," he tells her. "I was yours, Regina, whether you like it or not. My heart was yours, and it's yours now. I wouldn't have lied to you then, and I will never, ever lie to you now. I promise you that."

"I know. I see that now."

"Good. Listen, I have something for you. Something I was saving, but I think you should have it."

Oh, God. It's not an engagement ring, surely. It can't be. Even if they do love each other, it's too soon for diamonds. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, handing it to her. She unfolds it and stare, trying to figure out what she's looking at.

"It's…your house," She says. The drawing of the beautiful building that she saw on his desk in the office one day. Large, shuttered windows and a roof of ceramic tile. The design for Robin's dream home.

"It's the house I want to build," he replies. "I've already made some inquiries about land in the Napa Valley."

"You're moving?"

"I'm hoping that _we're_ moving. Together," he says. "I want you there with me when the time comes. You can open up your clothing store and I'll work from there. The thing is, I don't want to _date_ you before we jump into a life together. We have a lot of lost time to make up, Regina."

"Robin, this is my fantasy. Everything about it. The house, _you_ …"

"It's my fantasy too. It always has been. I told you a while ago that you never saw yourself as others see you. You never did figure out how beautiful you are. Maybe now you'll start to understand how I feel about you. Maybe you'll figure out why it is that all these years I never committed to any woman who wasn't you."

"I'm finally beginning to get it," she says, laughing through her tears.

"You're not the only one whose heart got a little broken that night." The words come out of him softly, slowly. Her eyes study his, and she know he's being honest with me. But of course he is; he's always been honest. "I was always afraid to admit that I could be hurt," he says. "Men aren't supposed to feel pain. But it fucking hurt to lose you like that."

She throws her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Robin. I really am. For everything."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, not anymore."

He pulls back to look into her eyes, pushing her hair behind her ear. He kisses her softly, slowly, his hand trailing down her neck. When the kiss is done, she wants to laugh and cry and dance, all at once. To tell him that he's the only man who's ever meant anything to her.

"I love you, Robin Locksley."


	23. Chapter 23

(Salt Lake)

Robin Locksley was doing his best to look like a man having a good time. No question, he should have been. He was in Salt Lake City, one of his favorite cities, at a party in a SoHo club so trendy that the entrance door was unmarked. Not that trendy was the description he'd have chosen. Pretentious struck him as closer to the truth, but hey, what did he know?

Robin smothered a yawn.

His brain had gone on holiday.

Not because of the noise, even though the sound level in the enormous room was somewhere in the stratosphere, but what else would it be when the DJ was so famous he took selfies with the crowd between sets?

Not because of the booze, either. Robin had been nursing the same tumbler of Scotch almost the entire evening.

And it was definitely not because the party was boring.

The client he'd flown in to see was throwing it to celebrate his fortieth birthday. The room was packed with names. Hedge-fund managers. International bankers. Media moguls. Hollywood glitterati. European royals. Second-tier, but royals just the same.

And, of course, the requisite scores of stunning women.

The problem was, Robin was too tired to appreciate any of it.

He'd been on the go since before dawn. A 7:00 a.m. meeting with a client in his office. A 10:00 a.m. meeting with his brothers back in England. The flight here had been on one of the family's private jets. Late lunch with this client, the birthday boy. Drinks and dinner with an old pal from his shadowy days working for the Merry Agency.

Robin smothered another yawn.

Tired didn't come close. He was damned near out on his feet, and only obligation had brought him here tonight.

He'd celebrated his own birthday not very long ago. A gathering back in England with his family.

Everything had been fun, relaxed and low-key. Nothing like this. Robin lifted the Scotch to his lips now and sipped at it. So far, the details were just what he'd expected.

From the balcony, where he'd settled once he'd found his host and engaged in the necessary two minutes of shouted conversation, he had a view of everything happening on the dance floor. It was crowded up here but nothing compared to the situation down below.

The DJ high up on a platform. The pulsing lights. What looked like a thousand sweaty bodies gyrating in their glow.

And the women, lots of them interested enough to give him smiles and glances that only a dead man wouldn't be able to interpret.

No big surprise there.

A blonde walked up to him, and asked which hotel he was staying at.

Some women were just looking for a rich man.

In truth, he was. Rich, for sure. Famous, too, in corporate and legal circles.

Her approach was at least honest.

It certainly was different.

Another time, he might have smiled and told her where he was staying, and what did she intend to do about it?

Not tonight.

Right now, he thought, glancing at his watch, what he wanted was for another thirty, thirty-five minutes to slip past. Then he could find his host, if that was possible, tell him he'd had a great time and he was sorry as hell but he had an early-morning appointment…

"… for you?"

Robin turned around. There was a woman standing just in front of him.

Stunning.

Small. Brunette. Big dark eyes.

Stunning or not, he wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry," he said, "but I'm going to leave soon."

She leaned in a little. Her breasts brushed lightly against his arm and she pulled back but the contact, quick as it was, shot straight through him.

She spoke again. He still couldn't hear her, thanks to the music, but he could certainly take a second look.

What the hell was that thing she was wearing? A dress, or something that could have been a dress if you'd added another twelve inches of fabric. It was black. Or deep blue. Iridescent, anyway, glittery, or maybe it was the effect of the light.

Either way, the dress looked as if it had been glued on her. Skinny straps. Low bodice. A sinfully low bodice, revealing the curve of lush breasts.

His gaze drifted lower, to where the dress ended at the very tops of her thighs.

To his amazement, he felt his body and brain coming back on-line.

He smiled. She didn't.

"I'm Robin," he said. "I didn't get your name."

Those big dark eyes turned icy.

"I didn't give it."

So much for that. She might be in the mood for games. He sure as hell wasn't.

"In that case," he said in his best, intimidate-the-witness tone, "why are you talking to me?"

"I'm paid to talk to you," she said, her voice as cold as her eyes.

"Well, that's certainly blunt but I promise you, lady, I am absolutely not inter—"

"I'm paid to ask what you're drinking. And to bring you a refill." This time, the look she gave him was filled with stony satisfaction. "I'm a waitress, sir. Trust me. I wouldn't have looked at you twice if I weren't."

Robin blinked.

Over the years, a couple of women had told him off. There was the girl in fifth grade, Carrie or Corey, something like that, who'd slugged him after he'd made fun of her over some silly thing at recess. And a former girlfriend, who'd told him exactly what he could do with the farewell sapphire earrings he'd sent her after she'd told him it was time they set a wedding date.

Neither had put him in his place better than this, or even as well.

He supposed he ought to be angry.

He wasn't.

The fact was, he admired her gumption. An old-fashioned, down-home word, gumption, but it was eminently suitable.

That face, that body, that dress … she'd probably been hit on a dozen times tonight until she'd finally thought, enough!

He wasn't foolish enough to think she could have avoided the problem by wearing something else.

"Is that a 'no' to another drink?" she said coldly.

"That's exactly what it is," he said. Then he turned his back to her, drank a little more of what remained of his Scotch and settled in to observe the scene for the next fifteen or twenty minutes.

It was pretty much the same as it had been since he'd arrived. The only thing that had changed was that the dancing had gotten faster. Maybe hotter was a better word.

Lots of bodies rubbing. Lots of moves that were almost as much fun done vertically as they'd have been if done horizontally.

The crowd was really in to it.

The wait staff, too.

He hadn't noticed them before. Now, his eye picked them up without trying. Good-looking guys, shirtless, wearing tight black trousers, laughing with the customers who were obviously joking with them, accommodating the women who flirted with them.

Good-looking women, in duplicates of _her_ outfit—tight, low-cut, short, glittery dresses that left bare long, long legs made even longer by sky-high stilettos.

None of the women were as good-looking as she was.

Or maybe none of them carried themselves the same way.

She was easy to spot, even in the crowd. She had her hair piled up on top of her head in a mass of curls. Plus, there was the way she held herself. Tall. Proud. Her posture almost rigid.

Almost like a Queen would.

Forget what she was wearing, that I'm-too-sexy-for-this-dress thing.

It was her bearing that spoke loudest, and what it said was, Keep Away.

Robin found his eyes glued to her.

He saw what happened when she approached one of the tiny tables ringed around the dance floor and one of the bozos seated at it laughed up at her, said something, and put a hand on her hip.

She pulled back as if that hand was a scorpion.

He saw what happened when she fought her way through the mobbed dance floor with a small silver tray of drinks in her hands and another bozo cupped her bottom.

Somehow, she managed to take a step in just the right direction and sink her spiked heel into his instep.

Without spilling a drop.

Robin smiled.

The lady could handle herself …

At least, she could until the same bozo followed her, crowded her into a small, miraculously vacant corner, and said something to her.

She shook her head.

The guy said something again. And touched her. One fast, quick grope at her breasts.

Robin's smile faded. He stood straighter, tried to see more of what was happening but people walked by, got in the way …

Okay.

She had slipped free. She was moving as fast as she could, heading for what had to be a service door.

The guy went after her.

He got to the door at the same second she did. Caught her by the shoulders. Yanked her back against him. Ground his body against hers. Put his filthy hand over her mouth to silence her cry out for help.

She fought back.

It was useless.

The man was too big, too determined, probably too high or too drunk. Now he had one hand on her breast. Anger flashed through Robin's blood.

Didn't anybody see what was happening? Was he the only one who understood that this wasn't a man making a fool of himself, that it was—hell, it was attempted rape?

He swung away from the balcony railing, dropped his glass on the first table he passed, went through the crowd and down the nearest staircase pretty much the same way he'd gone through rugby players in his younger days.

Where was she?

He was tall, six foot three, but it was almost impossible to see past this mob.

The service door had been in the back of the room. On the left. He headed in that direction, not bothering with 'sorry' or 'excuse' me as he shoved his way across the dance floor, just doing whatever it took to get where he needed to be.

It seemed to take a lifetime but finally he broke through the crowd.

Saw the door.

But that was it.

They were both gone.

Robin looked all around him. Nothing.

Okay.

He drew a couple of deep breaths. Some good Samaritan must have seen what was happening and put a stop to it.

Or the guy had figured he'd had his fun and given up.

Or …

Holy hell!

Somebody opened the service door, stepped back fast and let it swing shut. Elapsed time, maybe three seconds … but long enough for him to see everything he needed.

The door didn't lead to the kitchen. It led to some kind of big, dimly lit closet. A storage area, probably.

Inside, the brunette waitress was pinned against a wall, struggling against a man who towered over her.

Robin ran to the door. Shoved it open. Said something hard and loud and absolutely ugly.

The man swung toward him.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled. "This is none of your business. Go on, get the eff out of here!"

Robin looked at the woman. Her eyes were enormous, her face pale despite the heavy layers of makeup. One strap of her dress was torn and the bodice was falling down.

"Hey, pal. You deaf? I told you to get the eff out of—"

The man was just about Robin's size. He had a muscled body, same as Robin.

But there was a difference.

One of them was all lust and ego.

The other was all righteous rage.

Robin went straight at him.

It didn't take very long. A couple of quick rights, a left to the gut and the son of a bitch staggered and clutched his belly.

"I was just having some fun," he said.

Robin's smile was all teeth.

"So am I," he said, and hit him one last time.

That was the blow that did it. The guy fell back, hit the wall and went down it, slow and easy, until he lay right where he belonged.

On the floor, at the waitress's feet. Robin looked at him, wiped his hands on his trousers, then looked at the woman. She was even paler than she'd been moments ago.

"Hey," he said softly.

Her eyes flew to his.

"It's okay," he said.

He saw her throat constrict as she swallowed.

"He's—he's been after me all night."

The words were a rusty whisper. She was starting to tremble. Robin cursed softly, stripped off his suit coat and held it toward her.

"Put this on."

"I tried to get rid of him but he wouldn't leave me alone." A shudder went through her; she looked at Robin again. "And then he—he grabbed me. And—and he pushed me in here.

And—and—"

Robin stepped forward, started to wrap the jacket around her. She jumped at the feel of his hands.

"Easy," he said as softly as if she were one of the fillies he used to tame when he was a kid on his grandparent's home.

Carefully, he draped his jacket around her shoulders. It covered her from her throat to her knees.

"Come on," he said. "Put your arms through the sleeves."

She did. And even more carefully, making sure he didn't let his hands brush against her, he snugged the lapels together and closed the buttons.

She trembled, but she let him do it.

Her attacker moaned.

Robin looked down at him. The man's nose was pouring blood and angled crookedly across his face. One eye was swollen shut.

Not enough, Robin thought coldly.

The woman seemed to sense it. She touched his arm.

"Please, could you get me out of this place?"

"Shall I call the police?"

She shook her head.

"No. The publicity … And—and he didn't—he didn't … He never had the chance to—to do more than—than touch me. You got here before he could—" She drew a deep breath. "I just want to go home."

Robin nodded. It was an excellent idea—until he thought of shoving through the crowd outside.

"Is there a back entrance?"

"Yes. That door, behind you … It leads to a delivery bay."

In his rage, he hadn't noticed the door but he saw it now, in the rear wall.

"I'm going to put my arm around your shoulders," he said. "Just to play it safe. Okay?"

She looked up at him. Her face was streaked with mascara. Her mouth was trembling, and he thought he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Yes."

Robin put his arm around her. She stiffened but she didn't pull free. They walked to the door; he pulled it open. The street outside was dark and deserted. He'd stepped into enough streets like it, back in his Agency days, to feel every sense come alive.

"Stay close," he said softly.

She burrowed against him as the door clicked shut. She felt delicate, almost fragile in the curve of his arm.

He wanted to go back into the club and pound his fist into the face of the bastard who'd hurt her again. But he couldn't. She needed him. And he needed wheels. He'd come here by taxi but from the looks of things, it might take a long time for one to cruise by. They walked to the corner. Robin took out his cell phone and hit the pre-programmed number for the private car service he used. He was in luck. One of their SUVs had just dropped off somebody only a couple of blocks away.

He held her close while they waited. A couple of minutes was all it took before a black SUV pulled to the curb. The driver sprang out and opened the door. The girl turned toward Robin.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"I don't even know your name."

He was tempted to say he'd introduced himself earlier but she obviously didn't remember the incident. Besides, he wasn't proud of it. "Robin," he said. "And you're …?"

"Regina."

After an awkward silence, she added. "Well," she said again, "thank you for …" She paused. Her face took on color. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"How much will the ride cost?" She patted a tiny sequined wristlet that he'd assumed was a bracelet. "I keep my money and my keys with me. Nobody trusts the lockers so—so, the thing is, I have money but I don't think it's enough to pay for—"

"Why would I let you pay?"

"No. I mean, I couldn't—"

"I was going to call for a car anyway," he said, lying through his teeth. "Seeing you home will just be a slight detour."

"Seeing me …?" She shook her head. "Going with me, you mean?"

Robin nodded.

"Oh no," she said quickly. "Really, that isn't—"

"It is," he said, softly but with steely determination. "I'll take you to your door, make sure you're safe inside, and then I'll leave."

She nibbled at her lip. He could almost see what she was thinking. Was he going to turn into her worst nightmare, too?

"Scout's honor," he said, holding up his hand in the time-honored Boy Scout signal because he couldn't come up with any real way to convince her that his intentions were honorable.

Besides, giving things a light touch was better than giving in to the anger still boiling inside him.

Finally, she nodded. "Thank you again." She turned, started to step into the limo. At the last second, she swung toward him. "I should tell you … I live about twenty minutes from here."

"That's okay," he said as somberly as possible.

"I was wrong. You're a nice guy," she said softly.

Him? Nice? Robin Locksley, ex-spy? Robin Locksley, corporate attorney? He'd been called smart, even brilliant. Daring. Hell, ruthless … "Thank you," he said, and meant it.

"You're welcome."

They smiled at each other. She cleared her throat. "I don't—I don't like to think what would have happened if you hadn't—"

"Then don't," he said quickly. "Don't think about it, and we won't even talk about it. Deal?" He held out his hand. Regina looked at it. Then, slowly, she put her hand in his. His fingers and palm swallowed hers. No surprise, Regina thought as she got into the SUV. He was big. Not just tall but big in the way of men who were physically fit. She was wearing spiked heels. Still, she had to tilt her head back to look at his face.

And what a face it was. He was incredibly handsome, not in the pretty-boy way of far too many men in this city but in a way that was ruggedly masculine. Not that any of that mattered. Big. Brave. Fearless.

And he'd come to her rescue when nobody else had even tried. Loads of people had seen what had happened, that a man had half dragged, half carried her into that storage room. She'd fought and kicked and pounded her fists against her attacker but the others watching had either decided it was just part of some kinky sex game or they hadn't wanted to get involved.

Someone had even opened the locker door, laughed and said "Hey, sorry to intrude!"

If this stranger hadn't come along …

"Regina?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Your address," he said gently.

For a heartbeat, despite all the things she'd been thinking, she hesitated. Robin put his hand over hers on the smooth leather seat.

"I promise," he said. "You can trust me."

And Regina, who had been on this earth long enough to know better, smiled tremulously at her knight in shining armor and decided that she could.

Traffic built as they traveled through down town but it thinned again once they crossed over into the outskirts of the city. Now the SUV moved swiftly through the dark streets. Regina was silent. That little laugh Robin had managed to win from her was long gone. She sat huddled in the corner of the wide leather seat, her face turned to the window. All he could see of her was the back of her head and the rigidity of her shoulders beneath his jacket.

And her nice legs. Hell. He had no right to think about her legs. Not at a time like this. She'd had a terrifying experience. Somehow, thinking of her as a woman was wrong right now. What she needed was … what? He felt helpless. She hadn't wanted to call the cops and he understood that, but surely she needed … something.

Hot tea? Brandy? Someone to talk to? Someone to hold her? She'd let him do that but only for a minute. He was a stranger. A male stranger. The last thing she'd want was to be in his arms. The trouble was that his every instinct told him to reach for her, draw her close, stroke her hair, let some of his strength leach into her.

She was too quiet. Too withdrawn. After that one little laugh at his pathetic attempt at humor, she'd told the driver her address and she hadn't spoken a word since.

If only he could draw her out. Get her talking about something. Anything. He'd searched his brain for a way to start a conversation but "What do you think of the weather?" seemed woefully inadequate. Besides, she wasn't in the mood for small talk. The truth was, neither was he. His jaw tightened. He was still angry as hell.

He'd let the piece of crap who'd attacked her get off easy. A man who'd force himself on a woman deserved to be beaten within an inch of his life. Robin let out a long breath. Except, wiping up the floor with the bastard would only have upset her more. The best thing had been to get her out of there ASAP, and that was what he'd done.

He looked at her again. She'd drawn her legs up under her. And she was trembling.

He leaned forward. "Driver? Turn off the AC, please."

Regina turned quickly toward him. "No, please. Not on my account."

Robin forced a quick smile. "Heck," he said, trying to sound casual, "I'm doing it for me. I'm freezing."

Her eyes, wide and almost luminous in the shadowed interior of the SUV, searched his face. "Really?"

"Yes." Robin answered, hoping she would keep talking to him. He gave it a couple of minutes. Then he tried again.

"So," he said with enough false cheer to make him wince, "we're close to where you live now?" It was a stupid question. It deserved a stupid answer. But she was too polite for that. Instead, she swung toward him.

"Yes. So what do you do for work? Regina asked.

He smiled. "I'm an attorney."

"I wouldn't have picked you as one."

"Why not?"

Why not, indeed? Well, because lawyers and CPAs were supposed to be coolly logical, weren't they? But this man had acted on pure instinct. He'd protected her. Saved her. She hated the very concept of violence but seeing him put her attacker down had thrilled her.

His behavior was so masculine. Tough but tender. The sexiest possible combination. True, she didn't know much about men, well, except for Daniel, whom she adored, but it was impossible to imagine him taking care of her like Robin.

Now, he was trying to get her to relax. That's what these conversational forays were all about. She appreciated the effort but what she really wanted was to curl up in a tight ball and pretend she wasn't here, the way she used to when she was a little girl. He wouldn't let her do that.

And he was probably right.

Pretending a thing wasn't happening hadn't worked when she was a kid. And it wasn't working right now.

"… still waiting," Robin said.

Regina blinked. "Waiting?"

"To hear whether it's good or bad that you wouldn't have picked me for a lawyer."

He was smiling. Her heart gave a tiny extra beat. He had a wonderful smile with killer dimples. And he was incredibly good-looking. "That right hook of yours," she said, shoving all that nonsense out of her head, "isn't the lawyerly type."

He laughed. "Thank you … I think."

Robin saw her lips curve in a little smile. Excellent, but the silence crept back in. Not good, he thought, as his mind scrambled for some way to re-start the conversation. Talking had been good for her. She still clutched his jacket to her hard enough that her knuckles were white, but at least her posture was a little more relaxed.

Say something, Locksley, he thought, and cleared his throat.

The limo slowed, pulled to the curb.

"We're here, sir," the driver said.

Robin looked out the window. He stared at the street. At the buildings that lined it. Then he stared at Regina. "This is where you live?"

Wrong tone to use. She stiffened, this time with indignation, but how else was a man to sound when he delivered a woman to her door and that door turned out to be in the middle of what could be called a slum only if you were feeling particularly generous?

They were in front of a four-story house. A charitable soul, or maybe a Realtor, might have said it was part of a historic-looking group of brick buildings.

Robin wasn't feeling charitable, and he sure as hell wasn't a Realtor.

The building was one in a string of identical structures, strung together like beads jammed on a chain. He saw boarded-up windows. Rusted iron bars. Sagging steps that led to sagging stoops.

The street itself was long. Narrow. A couple of the streetlights were out.

The place looked like an ad for urban blight.

What he didn't see were people.

"Thank you," Regina said.

Robin swung toward her. The driver was at the door, opening it. She was getting ready to step out of the car. "Wait a minute."

"This was very kind of you, Mister … Robin."

He caught hold of her arm. "I said, wait a minute!"

She hissed, jerked against his hand. Wrong move, dammit! He could almost see what she was thinking. Carefully, he let go of her. "I only meant … Are you sure this is the correct address?"

Her expression changed, went from fearful to defiant.

"Very sure. This is where I live."

Robin thought of a polite way to tell her that her surroundings were dangerous, but surely she already knew that.

It didn't matter. She read his mind.

"Not quite the Hamptoms," she said with a thin smile.

To hell with being polite.

"No," he said bluntly, "it sure as hell isn't."

The faint smile vanished.

"Am I supposed to apologize because you don't approve?"

"No. Of course not. I only meant …" He stopped, took a long breath, let it out and started again. "Where's the subway?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to picture you making this trip each night, that's why!"

"I—I usually walk home from the subway with a friend."

"She works with you?"

"No. But our work schedules are similar."

"Yeah, well, where would she have been tonight?"

It was an excellent question, and a complicated one, starting with the fact that "she" was a "he" named Daniel.

Regina was definitely not in the mood to answer it.

"Look," she said, "I admit that this is—it's not exactly a great neighborhood. And, thanks to you, I didn't have to deal with the subway. So thank you again, here's your jacket, and—"

"Keep it," he said gruffly.

"At least give me your address so I can—"

"You can give it back to me after I get you to your door."

"No. That isn't nec—"

Robin got out of the SUV and walked around it.

"No arguments. I'm seeing you inside and that's that."

"Do you always get your own way?"

"I do when it matters."

He could almost see her weighing his words. Finally, she sighed. Some of the belligerence went out of her expression. Robin held out his hand. Regina hesitated, then took it. His hand was warm, his grip powerful. She fought the desire to wind their fingers together. The truth was, she'd run out of bravado. His reminder that without him she'd have been walking home alone had done it, especially when she knew there'd been a recent string of assaults in the neighborhood on women who lived alone.

Not that she lived alone. Not exactly. The bottom line was that there was nothing to gain by pretending she didn't appreciate his help. "Thank you," she said, as they climbed the steps to the stoop. "Again."

"There's nothing to thank me for. I'm glad to be able to help." When they reached the front door, he held out his hand. "Your keys."

She shrugged, as if it wasn't important. "The lock's broken."

He wanted to say something. She could see it. But he didn't. Instead, he nodded, opened the door. And said something low and unpleasant. She couldn't blame him. She felt the same way each time she stepped into the dark, dirty entryway, inhaled the stink of beer and pee and marijuana, saw the banged-up doors that lined the hall and the wooden stairs that rose into the gloom.

Say something, she told herself, say anything. "Well," she said brightly, "this is it."

He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"My apartment is on the fourth floor."

Still nothing from him. Or—wait. There was … something. A tiny glint in his blue eyes.

"What in hell are you doing in a place like this?"

She thought of half a dozen answers. Any one of them would tell him things far more personal than he needed to know. "I live here," she said with as much dignity as she could muster and she started toward the stairs. She didn't get very far before his hands closed on her shoulders and he swung her toward him.

"Dammit," he said gruffly, "cut the act! It's a good routine, pretending you're tough and street-smart, but I was there an hour ago when the price of that act got too high." She gasped as he lifted her to her toes. "Anything could happen to you here."

"Nothing has."

"Really? Is that what you call what went on tonight?"

"That had nothing to do with this."

"You work in a dangerous place. You live in a dangerous place."

"It's called doing what I can to keep a roof over my head."

"Don't you have anyone who can help you?"

"I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I can see—"

One of the apartment doors swung open. Two men stepped into the hall. They were big and ugly; half of one's face was tattoos. Regina had seen them before. They made a habit of saying things to her, ugly things; one always made a clicking sound with his mouth when she walked by.

They scared the hell out of her.

"Whoops," the one with the tattoos said. "We breaking up the party?"

The other grinned, two front teeth gleaming gold.

"Sure looks like it's gonna be fun."

"Sure does. You think maybe they want company?"

Robin's hands dug into her shoulders. She could almost feel the tension radiating through him.

"Robin," she murmured. "Don't."

"Rob-bin," the tattooed one said in a falsetto, "don't!"

Oh God!

"Robin," Regina said sharply. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, man. You going' with her or not? 'Cause if you ain't—"

Regina twisted free of Robin's grasp, grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to the stairs. He tried to shake loose. She wouldn't let him. She hung on with fierce determination and he knew that the only way he'd be able to loosen her grip would be to hurt her, and he'd sooner have slit his throat than do that.

"Dammit," he growled, "I'm not going to run away from those—those—"

They reached the first landing. She moved close to him and put her finger across his lips.

"There are two of them," she whispered. "And one of you."

He laughed. It was a hard, terrible sound and she knew that the pair downstairs could never be his equal in a fight. Still, she couldn't let him run that risk for her. He'd already done enough more than enough to help her tonight.

Regina acted on feminine instinct. "Yes, but what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

"What if you are?" she insisted. "What happens to me then?"

He looked at her. And the downstairs door slammed shut. The breath whooshed out of her. She went boneless with relief. Robin cursed softly, wrapped his arm around her and she slumped against him. She could feel his heart thudding; his body felt as if it had been forged out of steel. Then, slowly, he let out a long breath.

"It's okay," he said softly.

She nodded, turned her face into the curve of his neck. It was okay, now that he was holding her. What if he hadn't been here?

She gave a little mew of distress. He held her closer. They stood that way for long minutes. Then she drew back.

"I—I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I mean, how many times can one person say thank you?"

He bent his head to hers, brushed the lightest of kisses on her mouth. There was nothing sexual in the gesture; she knew he'd meant it to be reassuring, and it was.

What would it be like if he kissed her differently, if he kissed her in a way that meant something more?

"Regina? Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, a little breathlessly. "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said briskly. "Three more flights and you can get me out of your hair."

They climbed the remaining stairs; she stopped on the fourth-floor landing and pointed at the door ahead of them.

"That's me."

He held out his hand. "Your keys." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming," he said dryly, "the lock on this door works."

She nodded. Gave him her keys. Their hands brushed; hers trembled.

His eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

She shook her head. What could she tell him? Not the truth, that once she stepped through that door and he left, she'd be alone—and that, despite the deal they'd made, the promise she'd given that she wouldn't think about what had happened at the club, she knew the scene would play and replay in her mind.

"You're frightened," he said bluntly.

"No," she said quickly, "I'm fine."

"To hell you are. And I don't blame you."

"Robin. Really. I'm okay."

He didn't answer. Instead, he undid the lock, then blocked the doorway with his body.

In his old life, he'd learned never to walk into a place that could prove dangerous without being vigilant. This was the USA, not Iraq or Pakistan, but anything was possible—and after what had happened at the club, what had almost happened downstairs just now, all his adrenaline was flowing.

"Home sweet home," she said with a little laugh.

A shoebox of a living room. A bedroom. A bathroom. A mini kitchen. The place held old, tired-looking furniture but everything was scrupulously tidy.

"Stay here," he said.

He went through the rooms, one by one, and finally came back to her.

"It's clear."

He knew this was the time to say goodnight but he couldn't get the words out. And when she said, "I know it's late but—would you like some coffee?" he said yes, absolutely, coffee was just what he wanted.

It was obviously that she'd wanted, too. She let out a long breath.

"Good." She shut the door, set the locks. "To be honest—"

"You know what they say," Robin said, smiling. "Honesty's the best policy."

She gave him a hesitant smile. "I don't—I don't think I could sleep just yet."

He put his hand under her chin and raised her face to his.

"You're safe now," he said softly.

"I know." She smiled again. "That's one of the dangers of being an actress. Having an overactive imagination, I mean."

"Is that what you are? An actress?"

"Uh-huh. That's why I work nights. At the club. It leaves me free for auditions."

"Would I have seen you in anything?" he said, and they both laughed, knowing it was the most clichéd of clichéd questions.

"Lately? Well, there's a commercial for Perrier and if you look really fast, I'm shopper number four at the checkout."

Robin grinned. "Shopper number four, huh?"

"I tried for shopper two because she gets a line, but the director thought another actress was better for the part."

"His mistake."

She grinned back at him. He wanted to cheer.

"When I get my first Tony or my first Oscar, I'll point that out in my speech."

They both laughed again. Then their laughter faded. Time seemed to stretch; the room filled with heavy silence.

And with awareness.

Her awareness of him.

His, of her.

He could hear his pulse beating in his ears.

He took a quick step back.

So did she.

"Coffee coming up," she said brightly. "Just give me a minute to change, okay?"

He cleared his throat.

"No problem. I'll just—I'll just …" What would he just? Nothing sane, if he's not careful.

She was gone five minutes, which was fine. It gave him time to get control of himself.

And to wonder what she was changing into. Images flashed through his head. The kind he should have been ashamed of because there was nothing sexual about any of this, and she confirmed that when she reappeared wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, her face scrubbed clean, her hair loose.

How could she be even more lovely without any artifice?

"… jacket."

He blinked. She held out his suit jacket.

"I said, I'm afraid your jacket is creased."

"Oh. It's nothing. Just—just forget about—" He took the jacket, laying it over the back of an upholstered chair that had seen better days. Dammit, why couldn't he come up with a coherent sentence? "Uh, I'll just wash up, if that's okay."

"Oh, of course. I'll put on the coffee. Do you think the driver would want a cup? I could take it down to—"

"He has a thermos. Drivers from that company always—" He shook his head. Amazing. After all that had happened to her tonight, she could still think of someone else's needs. "But I'll tell him you thought of it," he said. "He'll be pleased."

Somehow, he made it to the closet-sized bathroom.

Robin turned on the cold water. He had to get his head together. Regina was a good-looking woman. Hell, she was beautiful. Bottom line. So what? She lived in a bad location. Worked in one, too. But he wasn't her protector. He wasn't her guardian. And he didn't want a one-night stand with her, either.

She wasn't the kind of woman meant for casual sex.

He cupped his hands under the water and splashed it over his face.

"A cup of coffee," he told the mirror. "And then you're out of here, dude."

He opened the door. Went into the kitchen. Drank coffee. One cup. Fast, while she did the same thing, because yes, it really was time to put an end to this.

"Excellent coffee," he told her, with a quick smile.

"I grind the beans myself," she said, returning his smile.

"Well," he said finally.

He stood up. She did, too. They walked to the door.

It wasn't much of a door.

Hollow, not solid. No peep hole. A chain, but a chain on a door like this was like loading a gun.

"You forgot something," Regina said.

Robin swung toward her. She held out his jacket.

"Thanks," he said, and took it from her. He hesitated. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said quickly. Too quickly.

"Look, maybe you should call a friend. Maybe you shouldn't be alone here tonight."

"Really, I'll be all right."

Robin looked at the sofa. It was ugly as sin and built for a dollhouse, but it had a big throw pillow at one end and a blanket folded over the back.

"Looks comfortable."

She blushed. Why? Did she know what he was going to say? Because he knew, even before he got the words out.

"I'm staying," he said. "On that sofa. Until morning."

"No," she said, "really, that isn't—"

He took out his cell phone. Spoke to the driver. Told him he'd changed his plans.

"Tell your boss to bill me, and to add two hundred dollars for you. Yeah. Sure. You're welcome."

"No," Regina said again. "Wait—"

"Remember what I said about getting my own way when I want to?" Robin unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, rolled them back. "Well, this is one of those times."

"But I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm—

"I know some people," he said briskly. "I'll make some calls in the morning, see what we can do about finding you an apartment and a job."

"Robin. Really—"

He lifted his hand, brushed a strand of dark hair back from her cheek.

"Here's something you need to learn about me," he said in a low voice. "I can be as stubborn as a mule."

His eyes swept over her face, lingered on her lips. The desire to kiss her beat hard within him, but he wasn't going to do it. He was staying the night to protect her, not because he wanted her.

Liar.

He wanted her. Badly. But he wasn't going to take advantage. No way was he going to do that. He could kiss her, though. Just once …

Dammit!

"Go to bed," he said roughly. "Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

She didn't argue. He wondered if that meant she was having the same problem, if she was thinking similar thoughts …

Robin gritted his teeth. No way was he going to try and find out. Instead, he watched her walk into the bedroom and close the door. Then he sat down on the sofa, kicked off his shoes, lay back. He didn't expect to sleep but, eventually, he dozed …

A sound woke him.

It was Regina, standing just outside her bedroom, watching him.

The light from the street cast a soft illumination over her.

She wore the sweats he'd seen her in earlier. Her pale dark hair was tousled; her feet were bare. She looked soft and sweet and so desirable he wanted to get to his feet, go to her and take her in his arms….

But he didn't.

She was watching him with a stillness that told him she was trying to decide what to do next. He could only hope that decision involved him. He kept as still as she, though every part of him was alert to her presence. He slowed his breathing, looked at her from under the screen of his lashes. His pulse was racing. So were his thoughts.

Was she coming to him? Was she going to bend over him and kiss him? Go into his arms and part her lips to his? Or was she simply prowling her own apartment for far less dramatic reasons? Maybe she just couldn't sleep.

Robin waited for some answering sign. A couple of minutes went by before one came. She looked away, then walked quietly into the kitchen. He let out a long breath. It was a disappointment … and yet, it wasn't.

He hadn't stayed the night for sex. He'd stayed to protect her … and wanting to make love to her didn't have a damned thing to do with that. It was greedy. Completely selfish. Altogether male. And she deserved better, if for no other reason than that she'd put her trust in him.

He had to honor that trust.

Honor, not to put too fine a point on it, was the primary principle by which he lived. His old man had been too busy building a four-star career in the military to have been much of a father, but he'd managed to instill a basic code of ethics in his sons.

Honor. Truth. Duty.

If a man committed to those things, he could look at himself in the mirror without flinching. A dim light went on in the kitchen. Robin heard the refrigerator door open, then close. Heard the delicate clink of glass against a countertop, then the whisper of liquid.

She was having a glass of water. Or milk. She was doing her best to keep the sounds to a minimum but his every sense was attuned to her. What now? Stay where he was? Go to her? See what she needed? See if she needed him?

He bit back a groan.

He knew the right answer this time. Shut his eyes. Roll over. Pretend he was asleep. That wasn't just right, it was logical….

But it was a little late to worry about logic, wasn't it? Because, hell, would a logical man have offered, no, insisted on spending the night on a sofa in the apartment of a woman he hardly knew?

He sat up. Ran his hands through his hair. Thought about closing the first couple of buttons of his shirt, and man, wasn't that crazy? Maybe he ought to put his jacket back on, too.

He rose to his feet and headed for the kitchen. He wasn't particularly quiet about it—the last thing he wanted was to scare her—but even at six-foot three, how much noise could a barefoot man make? He paused at the doorway, saw her standing at the counter, an open container of milk close at hand.

Her back was to him.

Her hair streamed down her back.

Longing swept through him, hot and sharp. Go back to that sofa, he told himself. Just turn away and she'll never even know you were here.

Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Regina?"

She spun around. The glass fell from her hand to the floor and shattered into what looked like a thousand pieces. So much for not startling her.

"Regina. Sweetheart." Robin rushed into the room. "It's okay. It's just me."

"Oh God, Robin! I thought—I mean, I thought—"

She was shaking. Her face was as white as the milk.

Shards of glass were everywhere.

"Don't move," he said. "You'll cut yourself."

Too late. A tiny scarlet rivulet had joined the spill of milk.

He held out his arms.

"Come on. Let's get you out of there."

She hesitated. Then she leaned toward him, wound her arms around his neck, and he lifted her into his embrace. God, the feel of her! Soft. Warm. She smelled fresh and delicate, like a spring afternoon. He could feel her breath on his throat, her hair against his face. He could feel her breasts, her belly, all of her, pressed against him.

He ached to draw her even closer. To stroke his hand down her spine, tilt her face up to his …

Stop it, he told himself.

This was wrong. His thoughts. His hunger. Completely, totally wrong. Maybe that was why he spoke so briskly as he carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet. "Okay," he said, switching on the light over the sink, "let's see that cut."

"It's nothing."

"You're probably right." He knelt and took her foot in his hands. "But let's make certain, okay?"

Her foot was small. High-arched. Her toenails were the palest shade of pink.

He wasn't into feet. Hell, what he was into was women. But he wanted to lift her foot to his mouth, kiss her instep….

A wave of hot longing shot through him. Quickly, he stood up. Turned on the water in the sink, adjusted it in hopes the icy flow would warm. "Okay," he said again, and winced. Okay seemed to have become his favorite word. "Soap? Check. Water? Check. All we need now is a washcloth, a towel and a bandage."

And a smile from Regina, who was looking at him with no readable expression on her lovely face. He knew how to change that. Bend to her. Bring his mouth to hers. Run his fingers into her silken hair …

"Robin."

Her voice was soft. He shuddered under its gentle touch.

"Yeah," he said, forcing a big smile, "I know. My medical skills are limited, but,"

"Robin." She was looking at him, her head tilted back. He could see a pulse beating in the hollow of her throat.

"What?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips.

"My—my foot is fine. Really. Look. The bleeding stopped and the cut is so tiny it's barely visible." He tore his gaze from her face. She was right. The bleeding had stopped. All that remained of the cut, just as she'd said, was the tiniest possible scar. What would she do if he put his mouth to it?

He swung away from her.

One more second and he'd be hard as a rock. Then what would become of honor and trust? He drew a steadying breath, thought about cold rivers, cold lakes, cold streams.

"Washcloths," he said. "Where do you keep them?"

"Honestly, Robin—"

"Washcloths are in that cupboard, on the middle shelf."

He nodded, got a washcloth from a neat stack of them, then checked the water running into the sink. It was still cold but better than it had been, and he dumped the cloth into the basin, swished it around, then wrung it out.

"Perfect," he said, squatting down in front of her and lifting up her foot again.

Regina smiled.

"What?" he said, glancing up and catching the smile.

"Only that you were right. You really can be stubborn."

He grinned.

"Told you."

He dabbed at the cut. Regina went back to watching him. His hands were big. They were clean, the nails neatly trimmed, but they weren't the hands of a man who earned his living at a desk. They were strong hands. Powerful. Masculine.

What would they feel like on her?

A rush of heat swept through her. Dammit, hadn't she thought about him enough tonight? Weren't images of this man, this stranger, what had kept her tossing in her bed?

Ridiculous, was what it was. And it had to stop. She cleared her throat.

"I, ah, I guess I made quite a mess."

He looked up again.

"My fault. I scared the life out of you."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just—I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

She shook her head. "No. I just couldn't—"

"I couldn't, either."

"No wonder. That sofa's—"

He looked up at her again.

"It didn't have a thing to do with the sofa."

His voice was low. Rough. She stared at him. Then, slowly, a soft pink glow suffused her cheeks. She knew what he was telling her. She was what had kept him awake. How would he react if she told him it was the same for her? Her heart gave an unsteady bump. Their eyes met and held. Then he rose quickly to his feet.

"Almost finished." His tone had become brusque. "Let me just dry that cut and put a bandage on it."

"It doesn't need a bandage."

"It does. Are they in the medicine cabinet?"

She sighed. "Yes."

There was no point in arguing with him. By now, she knew that. Her knight was a determined man. It was, she had to admit, an admirable quality, especially when all that determination was devoted to taking care of her.

Nobody had ever done that before. It felt nice. Well, except, sometimes, for Daniel—but that wasn't the same thing at all. Robin made her feel … protected. More than that. He made her feel cherished, which was a silly word to use because he was a veritable stranger. And yet, that was how she felt with him.

She watched as he took a towel from the rack, took the box of bandages from the cabinet, opened one, then squatted in front of her again.

His touch was gentle. Everything about him was gentle. It surprised her, considering his size, considering the way he'd dealt with her attacker and the pair of animals in the entry hall a couple of hours ago.

And he was intensely focused. On her foot, on the inconsequential wound. Was he always that way? Would he be so tightly focused on a woman in bed? She made a little sound in the back of her throat. He looked up.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," she said quickly.

"You sure?"

Regina nodded, even though she was no longer sure about anything. How could she be, when one night, one man, had seemingly turned her existence upside down? She wanted to touch him. Stretch out her hand. Stroke his hair. It was short. She wanted to touch his face, too. Trace her finger over those high cheekbones, that strong nose, that sensual mouth.

She wanted to look deep into his eyes. And those lashes. The color of soot. Thick. Long. A woman would kill to claim those lashes. A woman would kill to claim him. Heat raced through her again, quick and dangerous. Was she crazy? This wasn't her thing. Picking up a stranger. Fantasizing about making love with him …

"Don't," he said.

His voice was low, the way it had been before. Now it was rough, too, like sandpaper. Regina blinked. She felt her pulse beating high and fast in her throat. He was watching her, his eyes and mouth narrowed.

"Did you hear me? I said, don't look at me like that."

She knew what he meant. The tension in the tiny room had grown thick. She knew what he was doing, too. Warning her. Giving her the chance to turn back. „I don't know what you mean," was the simple answer, delivered not provocatively but with girlish innocence. She was an actress. A good one, despite the paucity of credits in her résumé. She could deliver the line and make it believable.

The hell with that.

"Don't look at you how?" she said, nothing girlish or innocent in the words but rather, a woman's honest acceptance of what she wanted.

He made a sound that was almost a groan of despair.

"Regina," he said, "do you know what you're doing?"

"No," she whispered. "But I know what I want."

His eyes turned black as a moonless night. He reached for her, or she reached for him, and when he rose to his feet, she was in his arms. He kissed her. Not the sweet whisper of his mouth against hers as it had been before. This time, his kiss was hungry. His tongue sought entry and she gave it, willingly, eagerly, wanting his passion. And he gave it. No caution. He was the man she'd come to know tonight, all male, all heat, all demand.

And she loved it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet, holding her to him, her breasts soft against his hard chest, her hips pressed to his, his erection powerful against her belly.

Her toes curled with the pleasure of it, and when his mouth left hers, she buried her face against his throat.

"Oh God," she said. "Oh God, Robin …"

"Are you sure?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes. Yes. Yes—"

He took her mouth again, carried her into the bedroom, stood her next to the bed. She reached for the hem of her sweatshirt. He caught hold of her hands. Kissed them.

"I want to undress you," he said.

He did. Slowly. Raising her sweatshirt as she raised her arms. Pulling it over her head, then tossing it aside. She felt the kiss of night air on her breasts, then the heat of his mouth, and she cried out in shocked wonder at the feel of it.

She grabbed his shirt. He shook his head.

"Not yet," he whispered, knowing that he had to see all of her before this went any further, that his control was slipping away like honey from a spoon.

"Not yet," he said again, and he hooked his thumbs into her sweatpants and drew them down her hips, down her long legs.

Ah, lord, she was exquisite.

High, rounded breasts. Slender waist. A woman's hips, lush and lovely. Those elegant legs. And at the juncture of her thighs, waiting for his caress. "Regina. You're so beautiful…."

She reached for him again. His shirt was half-unbuttoned and now she undid the rest, her eyes never leaving his, their hot glitter burning him like flame. He shrugged off the shirt. She gave a little hum of delight and skimmed her hands over his muscled shoulders and chest, his six-pack abs.

He'd always taken care of his body, playing sports, training for the Agency, riding his horses. He'd done it because he believed in keeping strong and, yes, he'd done it for vanity, too. Now, in some inexplicable way, he knew he'd done it for her, for a woman he'd never expected to meet, to know, to have.

Her hands were at his belt. His fly.

All at once, it was too much. He pushed her hands aside, gently, but there was nothing gentle in the way he undid his zipper, stepped out of his trousers and boxer briefs, and drew her back into his arms. He groaned at the feel of her skin against his. At the scent of her. Woman. Soap. Arousal.

He kissed her. She dug her hands into his hair, lifted herself to him. Cried out at the feel of his erection against her. They tumbled onto the bed. White sheets. White pillowslips. White duvet. The perfect setting for them.

Robin kissed her breasts. Suckled at her nipples. Heard her soft cries of pleasure as he kissed his way down the length of her, nuzzled her thighs apart, sought and found the ineffable sweetness that awaited him.

Her cries came faster. Her hands dug into his hair. He kissed. Nipped. Licked. She screamed and came against his mouth. He gave himself the exquisite pleasure of savoring the taste of her orgasm. Then he rose, moved up her body, took her mouth with his and let her taste their mingled passion on his tongue. She moaned. Raised her hips. Arched against him. He kissed her again. Then he knelt between her thighs …

And went still as stone.

No, he thought, no …

"What is it?" she whispered.

He wanted to laugh. Or cry. Maybe just do whichever came first.

"I don't have anything with me," he said. She shook her head. "Condoms, Regina. I don't have—"

She reached out her hand, lay her index finger lightly over his mouth.

"It's okay."

"No. It isn't. I—"

"It's fine, Robin. I'm on the pill."

"It's more than just that. I'm clean as I just had my physical." Robin said.

"I'm clean as well. I know you don't know me, but I swear it." Regina told him.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. She'd just spoken the sweetest words he'd ever heard.

"Good," he said softly. "Perfect. Absolutely per—"

She arched toward him.

He eased inside her.

She was hot. Wet. She was a miracle, just waiting for him to claim.

"Regina," he whispered. "Don't regret this tomorrow."

She made a tiny, incoherent sound.

He watched as her eyes lost their focus. Watched her head toss from side to side. He went deeper. Moved faster. Harder. Set a rhythm that transcended any he'd ever known. He was a man who'd known lots of women. Who'd had lots of sex. Who knew the pleasure, the joy, the wonder of it …

But never like this. Never like—

Robin's thoughts blurred.

She was trembling. Sobbing. She said his name, said it again, and then she gave a cry of such ecstasy that it drove him straight to the edge.

"Regina," he said.

Her muscles contracted around him. She screamed, he threw back his head and they tumbled off the edge of the universe together. Locked in each other's arms, they slept deeply and dreamlessly until something woke him.

A sound. A noise.

For a couple of seconds, he didn't know where he was. Then the woman beside him sighed and it all came back. Meeting her. Bringing her here. Staying the night. Making love with her. He smiled. Bent over her sleeping form and pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

Light was coming in through the window. He could hear sounds from the street. That must have been what had wakened him. He was accustomed to the silence of his penthouse condo.

Could Regina grow accustomed to those same things?

The thought stunned him.

Why would he even think along those lines? Yes, he wanted to see her again, whenever he was in Salt Lake…. Unless he could see her back at his home in New York.

Crazy idea. Absolutely nuts.

What he needed was some coffee. He rolled carefully from the bed, tugged on his trousers and walked, barefoot, into the kitchen. The spill was as it had been the night before. No problem. He'd clean it up but first …

He'd said he'd find her a place to live. A job. Did it matter if he did it here or in New York?

"Hell, man," he whispered, "of course it matters …"

But it wouldn't hurt to make, what, an exploratory phone call. Check things out …

Robin padded into the living room. His cell phone was on the coffee table, where he'd left it. He picked it up, went back into the kitchen, hit the button that dialed his best friend, Killian.

Killian answered on the eighth ring.

"This better be good, man," he grumbled, "because it might be six in the morning in New York but here, in the real world, it's—"

"Who do you know in the acting business in New York?"

There was a few seconds of numbing silence.

"I said—"

"I heard you. What'd you do, hit your head? Why are you calling me this early in the bloody morning for?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Look—"

"Who the crap are you?"

Robin swung around. A man was standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at him. The guy was a couple of years younger than he was, smaller, but trim. "Robin?" Killian said.

"Later," Robin said, and disconnected.

Great. Somebody had broken into Regina's apartment while he'd been playing pie-in-the-sky, and now he was going to have to take him on half-dressed—and, apparently, with only half his brain functioning.

"Take it easy," he said as calmly as he could. "Do the smart thing. Turn around, walk out the door—"

The intruder took a step forward.

"I asked you a question. Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"

Robin blinked. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, your apartment?"

"I mean exactly what I said, pal." The man's gaze swept over Robin, taking in his naked chest and bare feet. "Where's Regina? What have you done to her?"

"You know Regina? And you live—you live—"

"I'm calling the cops."

"No. Wait a minute—"

"Daniel?"

It was Regina. She stepped around the intruder, her eyes locked on Robin.

"Robin. Don't hurt him."

"You know this guy?"

"I told you, pal, I live here."

Robin's gaze went to Regina. "Is that true?"

"Yes. It's true. But—"

"Regina," the intruder said, sliding his arm around her shoulders, "you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She paused. "Robin. This is—"

"Daniel," Robin said, his voice flat and cold. "I heard you the first time."

"No! It isn't what you're thinking—"

Robin gave an ugly laugh. "You don't know the half of what I'm thinking."

"Regina," Daniel said, "what's going on? I go away overnight, I come back and I find a—a naked guy in our kitchen."

"Robin," Regina said urgently, "there's a simple explanation for—"

"I'll bet there is," Robin said through a tight smile. "You and lover boy here, you have an arrangement."

"No!"

"Yes." Daniel gave an embarrassed laugh, let go of Regina and moved toward Robin. "Hey, dude, I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise. Arrangement or not, I probably should have phoned before I barged in." Smiling, he held out his hand. "We okay now?"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

Hatred pumped through his veins. For this smiling SOB. For Regina. For himself, most of all, for having been such a fool. "We're just fine," he growled, and for the second time in fewer than twelve hours, he put everything he had into a hard right hook.

Regina shrieked. Her boyfriend went down like a stone, eyes rolled up, feet in a mess of milk and glass. She dropped to her knees beside him.

"Daniel! Daniel, talk to me!" She looked up at Robin, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You—you hit him. How could you do that?"

Robin's lips drew back from his teeth.

"Hell," he said, "how could I not?"

He strode past her, got his shoes and shirt from the bedroom, his jacket and his sanity from the living room, and went straight out the door.

Killian Jones stood just outside the doors that led into the New York offices of Jones and Locksley, Attorneys at Law. Beyond those doors, a sea of antique red-oak flooring led to a handmade glass desk, the province of the silver-haired, always-dressed-in-black, stern-faced woman who sat behind it.

Mrs. Lucas, unless you wanted your head sheared off—had been the keeper-of-the-gate since the start of Robin and Killian's firm. She reminded Robin of his fourth-year teacher, a woman with an icy disposition and little tolerance for the occasional foolishness of nine-year-old boys.

He was a grown man now, still occasionally foolish, though only when he chose to be, but old memories died hard, and Mrs. Lucas could quell him with a look, especially when she thought it was in defense of her boss.

Killian had a purpose for coming by this early morning. It was time to confront Robin and ask him what the hell was going on. He had changed. Even Emma, Killian's wife had commented on it.

"He's very quiet," she said. "And a little short-tempered."

Last night, Killian had invited Robin to come over to his home for dinner, have a few beers, but too busy was Robin's constant reply lately. That, and I don't have time.

Not for anything.

Dinner. Weekend barbecues. The monthly poker game that had been Robin's own idea since the ice age. He was too busy for all of it or any of it, and if you pushed, he'd get a leave-me-alone kind of look in his eyes that was as unpleasant as it was new.

The question was: Why?

Killian didn't have a clue. The one thing they did know was that the change in his friend had started right after he'd flown to Salt Lake City a couple of months ago. He'd returned a different man.

Which was, of course, just plain crazy.

So, something was wrong, but what?

Killian was getting worried. And that was the reason he was standing outside the door to his friend's office this morning. As he was about to go in, Mrs. Lucas called at him. "Mr. Jones. I don't know what to do, but it's Mr. Robin."

Killian's heart rate soared. "What happened?"

"Well, that is the problem, Mr. Jones. I don't know. I only know that he is not himself. It's got worse and worse and today—"

"Today?"

"Mr. Robin had an appointment with Judge Henry. He spent weeks trying to get that appointment. And when I reminded him of it, he told me to phone the judge's clerk and cancel. Cancel, can you imagine?"

Killian could not. Robin might goof around outside work but never, ever when it came to his practice. "Okay, I'm getting some answers. Today." Killian said as he hurried past a big conference room, a small conference room, a library, clerks' offices, a fax and printing room. Killian walked straight into Robin's office.

Robin stood at the longest wall of glass, his back to the door.

"I'm busy, Mrs. Lucas," he said. "Whatever it is—"

"Even for me?" Killian said.

Robin swung around.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too." Killian said.

"Look, it's good to see you but,"

"But you're busy."

"Exactly."

Killian shot a pointed look at the empty surface of his friend's desk.

"Yeah. I can see that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin said, his phony smile fading.

"You're always busy lately."

Robin folded his arms.

"Some of us are. And did you ever hear of knocking?"

"What about waiting to be acknowledged? Did you ever hear of that?"

"Nice practice but not for me." Killian said.

"I'm not in the mood for this today." Robin said.

"You're not in the mood for much lately."

"Okay. Enough. I don't know how you got past Mrs. Lucas but you did. And I've already told you, I'm—"

"Busy. Right." Killian sank into one of the chairs facing the desk. "Mind if I sit down?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Listen, man, this isn't the time for fun and games."

"Because?"

"Because—because I have a meeting with a judge in—"

"Bull."

"Dammit, Killian …"

"Got a new client for you, mate."

"I have enough clients already."

"Corporate stuff," Killian said lazily. "This is different."

Robin gave a thin smile.

"Shall I let you in on a secret?" His smile faded. "That's what I do. Corporate law, in case you never noticed."

Killian gave him the file he brought with him.

"Take a look."

"I'm not interested."

"It's from one of my clients. A Yank, but I try not to hold that against him. Smart. Tough. More money than God, and a pedigree that goes back to the Mayflower."

"Good for him. Now, if you don't mind—"

"But he has a problem. Only one heir. A son. Never did anything to make Daddy proud and now he's compounded things by disappearing."

"A sad tale," Robin said coldly.

"It is, but it turns out that he did leave something for posterity. A baby, nice and snug in the belly of his pregnant girlfriend."

"Killian, I'm sure this is fascinating to soap-opera fans everywhere, but—"

"No more soaps, Robin, hadn't you heard?"

Robin took a deep breath. Something was going on here, something more than Killian's tale about a client's problems.

"Okay. Get to the point."

"I am. See, the girlfriend won't do what my client wants."

"Not that. I meant—"

"He wants the child. Wants it to carry his family name. Wants to raise it. Better still, adopt it."

"Adopt it?" Robin said, caught up despite himself. Corporate law was his first love but there were times it seemed clinical. This, the situation Killian was describing, was as far from clinical as you could get.

"Exactly. He wants the lady to sign the kid over to him at birth."

Robin snorted. "Like a car. Especially since the father isn't around."

Killian grinned. "Exactly like a car. But she refuses. So my man wants to take her to court."

"On what grounds?"

"He says she won't be a fit mother. She has no money. No job. Lives in what he calls a hovel. Has loose morals."

"And your guy has everything. Money. Status. Power. The morality of all those stiff-necked old Pilgrims"

"Exactly." Killian paused. "The thing is, the lady does have one thing he hasn't. Well, beside the baby in her womb, of course."

"And that is?"

"She says the father wasn't my client's son."

Robin nodded. "Interesting. "Well, DNA testing will prove—"

"She won't be tested. She won't have anything to do with my client, won't even take his calls anymore." Killian smiled. "Which is why he needs a tough, smart attorney."

"He needs a superhero."

"Heck, man, how about a little modesty?"

"A superhero," Robin said, ignoring the joke, "not me."

"Too busy?" Killian said. "Haven't got the time?"

Robin glared at his friend.

"Thanks for stopping by. Next time, call first."

"And that's it?"

"That's it. I'm not interested. I already said that."

Killian rose to his feet. Walked to the door.

"You're not interested in much lately."

"Okay. I've had it. I don't know what your problem is but—"

"Yeah. I think you do."

Robin stared at his friend. Killian had stopped smiling, and his tone had taken on a hard note. Robin could sense the tension in him … and Killian was right.

He knew exactly what the problem was.

For weeks, ten weeks, to be exact, ever since he'd returned from Salt Lake City, he'd kept both his friends at a distance.

He'd told himself they wouldn't notice.

Such a stupid lie.

Of course, they'd noticed. And now they wanted answers.

Too bad, he thought grimly, because they weren't going to get them. How could they, when he didn't have them for himself?

All he had was anger and disgust.

At Regina.

Hell. Be honest, Locksley, he told himself.

At himself.

He heard the door shut. Breathed a sigh of relief. Killian was gone. That was something, at least, though now it left him just where he'd been before, his head full of what he could not forget.

He'd gone to bed with a woman he'd just met. God knew, he'd done that before.

He'd spent the night in her bed. He'd done that before, too. His jaw tightened. Except, this time the bed wasn't only the woman's. It was the bed she shared with her lover. It made him shudder, thinking of it even now. How another man had lain between those sheets, taken the woman as he'd taken her, heard her cries, felt her heat all around him….

"Goddammit," Robin muttered.

He looked out the wall of glass, hands jammed into his trouser pockets. She had made a fool of him, letting him think of her as sweet, fresh and innocent when the ugly truth was that she had a lover, and they had an arrangement. The guy slept around, and so did she.

Robin shuddered.

Maybe he had it wrong. Maybe he was the one who'd made a fool of himself. The deal she had with her lover was none of his business. It was nasty, yes. Enough to make him angry, but enough to have made him lose his self-control? To have slugged the guy?

The SOB at the club had deserved a beating.

Regina's lover had simply walked into the right place at the wrong time. And his reaction, the violence of it, was all because he'd been taken in by Regina 's convincing act, by the humiliation of knowing he'd thought of taking her into his life. That idea hadn't lasted long. How could it, when it had been so damned stupid?

But that he'd considered it at all, that he'd been such an ass. That he still was, because he remembered what he'd felt, what he'd thought he felt, making love to her.

"Something happened in Salt Lake City."

Robin swung around. Killian was standing beside the closed door, arms folded.

"I thought you left."

"I shut the door but I'm still here."

"Well, open it again. And go."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you talk to me, not until you tell me what happened there."

"I met with a client. I had a meal with an old friend. I went to a party I was too old for. Okay? You happy now?"

Killian came slowly towards him.

"I'm not a fool, Robin. Something happened." Killian paused. "That morning when you were in Salt Lake City. You called me."

"Did I?" Robin said, as if the moment weren't forever burned into his memory.

"It was early. Six-something, your time, and—"

Robin gave what he hoped was a casual shrug. "I don't remember."

"You called," Killian said flatly. "And you sounded strange."

"Maybe because it didn't happen."

"Oh, it happened."

"Look, this just isn't a good day for—"

"There haven't been any. Good days, that is. Not with you. Not in a while."

"Are you done?"

"Why'd you call me? You sounded, I don't know, happy. Then, all of a sudden, you sounded—not so happy."

"Good thing you went into finance," Robin said coldly, "because you do a lot better with numbers than words."

"No more games, man. Something happened, and we want to know what it was."

"Is that a royal we or are you a committee of one?"

"That's what I am. A committee of one. I'm here for me. Emma. Belle. That scary-as-hell dragon who guards your kingdom."

"You have too much time on your hands." Robin went to his desk, straightened a stack of papers that didn't need straightening, eyed the manila envelope and shoved it toward his brother. "You all do, this client included. Your imaginations are working themselves into the ground."

"Did you go to see a doctor?"

Robin looked up.

"What?"

"Some kind of specialist? Was that the reason you went there?"

Oh, hell. Robin rubbed his forehead. "Killian. Listen—"

"Goddammit, how come that just hit me? The phone call. The way you've acted ever since …" Killian let out a long, suddenly shaky breath. "Are you sick? Sweet Jesus, if you're—if you're battling a disease and you haven't told us …"

"Ah, man." Robin sank down in the chair behind his desk. "No," he said in a low voice. "It's nothing like that. And I'm sorry if …" He looked up, saw the worry in Killian's eyes and hated himself for having put it there. "I'm fine, mate. I swear it. I'm just—I'm just …"

"Just what?"

Robin stared at his friend. Then he sighed. Maybe if he talked about it, he'd get the whole ugly mess out of his system.

"Sit down," he said gruffly. "And I'll tell you."

And he did. It didn't take very long. How could it, when the facts were so simple? He omitted nothing. He said he had gone to a woman's rescue and offered to see her home. It turned out she lived in a bad neighborhood—there'd been an incident in the entryway of her building that could have turned nasty and after that, he'd been reluctant to leave her alone, particularly after what she'd gone through earlier.

Killian kept nodding his head. Well, why wouldn't he? It was all logical …

"I bunked on the couch in the living room," Robin said.

So much for logic.

"And?"

"And, she woke up and I did, too, and—and—"

"You ended up sleeping with her."

"Yes. Exactly."

Killian shrugged, a one-guy-to-another kind of shrug.

"Yeah, well, these things happen."

"Right. It happened. And then, the next morning …" Robin cleared his throat. "The next morning, a guy walked in, looked kind of surprised to see me there. And then—and then he figured out I'd slept with what turned out to be his woman, and he apologized for walking in on us."

"Crap," Killian said, through his teeth.

"I decked him."

"Of course you did."

"I don't even know why I decked him." Robin rose to his feet and began pacing. "I mean, it was his place. His woman. I was the intruder, not him." He ran a hand through his hair, looked at Killian. "Man, I just lost it, you know?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"It was just—it was so—so—"

"Ugly. They have an open relationship, whatever you want to call it, and that's not you."

"No. Hell, no. I mean, if I'd known I was in another man's bed, with another man's woman—"

"You thought she was all about you," Killian said gently, "but it was all about variety."

Robin winced. "Exactly." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't understand why I let it bother me so damned much."

Killian stood up, clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't let it. Not anymore. It was just a one-night stand. A little fun, a good time … It wasn't going to be more than that anyway. Right?"

"Right," Robin said briskly, blocking out the rest of it, the uncomfortable realization that he'd been out of control that night, first taking Regina to bed, then punching out her lover …

… Feeling as if he'd been standing on the threshold of something new when he'd awakened with her in his arms that morning.

"Hey," Killian said. "I mean it. This was just something that happened. Put it behind you."

It was good advice, and Robin nodded. "Everything you said makes sense. Thank you."

"Oh, no. You don't get off that easy. You want to show your appreciation, at least read through that file."

"What …? Oh. Your client. The one who wants to steal a baby from his missing son's lover."

"Now, Robin—"

Robin laughed. "Just joking. Okay. I'll take a look. Maybe I can think of somebody to recommend because there's no way I can take this on. If nothing else, I don't have the expertise."

The men walked to the door. Smiled, shook hands, and then Killian left. Robin sighed and went back to his desk. Amazing, he thought as he sank into his chair, how much better he felt for having talked about Salt Lake City.

A one-night stand. Nothing more, nothing less. And it was history. Robin opened the manila envelope. Dumped the contents on the desk. A couple of eight-by-ten glossies tumbled out, landed face-first. No matter. He was only interested in the contents of the thin folder. He flipped it open. Gave the first page a quick read. It was a listing of the parties involved in what was probably going to be a nasty court case.

Andrew Colter. Age sixty-two. Park Avenue address. Founder and president of a real estate empire valued at … Robin gave a soft whistle. No wonder the man thought he owned the universe. He was a widower. He was the father of Daniel Charles Colter, twenty-eight.

Okay. Page two. The woman …

The woman's name was Regina Mills. She was twenty-four.

Robin's pulse skittered. Regina? Regina and Daniel? No. It was impossible.

He reached for the glossies. Turned them over.

The blood drained from his face.

One photo was of the guy he'd laid out in Regina's apartment.

The other—

The other was of Regina.

The ladies' lounge of the St. Regis on the Park was a sea of gilt and marble, its mirrored walls seemingly held in place by fat, obscene-looking cherubim. An attendant, clad in a white-and-gold uniform, hovered discreetly in the background.

"If you need anything, miss, just ask," she'd said when Regina had entered a little while ago.

Regina had thanked her. Then she'd looked into that wall of mirrors …

And shuddered.

She looked awful. Or maybe that was too generous a word. She was pale. Her eyes were huge and shadowed. Except for the slight rounding of her belly, which you couldn't see under the suit jacket she was wearing—except for that, she looked painfully thin.

Until a couple of days ago, she'd been tossing her cookies every morning. And she was tired—from her pregnancy and from working double shifts at the diner near her apartment.

"You work double," the owner had told her bluntly, "or I get different girl."

So she worked double shifts. She needed the money. She'd gone back to the club to collect her things and her pay, and to tell the owner she was quitting, but she didn't get the chance. "I heard you made a scene last night," he'd said, almost as soon as she came through the door. "I don't tolerate prima donnas, Mills. You're fired."

It would have been funny, but nothing had seemed funny that day, or any day since. She was, to put it nicely, a mess. And she worried. A lot. The fact was, she worried all the time.

She had to find a safer place to live. That was priority. The second was to build up her savings. The pitiful amount she'd stashed away would never cover the expenses of the baby …

The baby.

Her baby.

When had those words gone from making her sick with fear to filled with hope?

She'd found out she was pregnant the old-fashioned way. First, no periods. Then mornings spent bowed over the toilet. Finally, she'd bought an early-pregnancy test kit. "No," she'd said when she saw the results.

Half a dozen tests later, she knew there was no sense in denying reality.

The man she despised most in the world had left her with a parting gift.

Her own fault: A, for sleeping with him—not that they'd done much sleeping, she thought, her throat constricting at the memory. The day after Robin had left, Regina had come down with a very bad virus, and couldn't keep anything in. Daniel had stayed beside her, bringing her sprite, and crackers, but nothing had worked until the virus had ran its course.

Between the hurt with Robin leaving, and the virus she had forgotten something. Something very important.

Her birth control pills. But then, she hadn't been on the pill for sex, she'd been on it to regulate her cycle. And she had certainly done that. Once she'd known she was pregnant, she'd paced back and forth, night and day, a caged tiger searching desperately for a way out.

She couldn't have this baby.

She had no money. No defined future. No plans beyond how to get through tomorrow. Daniel had to leave the country, his father had almost found him, and he told Regina to come with him, but she couldn't.

The reason was that this tiny life was hers. It meant she'd never be alone again, meant she could bring up her child as she wished she'd been brought up, with love and hope instead of bitterness and despair.

Decision made.

She was going to have her baby.

Her baby. Only hers. The child, the decision, had no connection to the stranger who'd made her pregnant. Her knight-errant had turned out to be a vile, judgmental stranger, willing to think the worst of her, not even taking the time to let her explain. Not that she'd owed him an explanation.

What had happened between them had been just—just a one-night adventure. Never mind that she'd never had a one-night adventure before, never mind that she'd hardly ever had sex before. She was a grown woman.

And he—he was a sperm donor.

Except his "donation" had not come from a test tube but from time spent in his arms, from caresses and sighs and pleasure. Regina glared at herself in the mirror.

Pathetic to think about any of it. Stupid and pathetic, and proof, if she needed it, that the books she'd been reading were right.

Pregnant women were often at the mercy of their hormones and their emotions. She took her lipstick from her purse. She was going to need more than lipstick. Good thing she'd brought a compact of pressed powder.

It was time to disguise the pallor, the dark circles, and to transform herself into a woman Andrew Colter could not intimidate. She might be stupid about men and sex but she wasn't stupid about everything else. She knew why he'd chosen the St. Regis for their meeting. In a city of elegant hotels, the St. Regis was in a class all its own. The place damn near smelled of arrogance and money.

If you were a one-percenter, it reminded you that life was good. If you were stuck with the rest of the world in that ninety-nine-percent slot, it humbled you. Put in your place.

No question, Daniel's father was certain he knew where she belonged. To him, she was a scullery maid straight out of a bad nineteenth-century novel: broke, unwed, pregnant and desperate. Well, three out of four wasn't bad.

But she wasn't desperate.

Things would be difficult, but they'd be doable. Everything was doable, if you tried hard enough. Bottom line? Colter didn't know her at all. He hadn't known his own son, not the real Daniel, or he'd have admitted that he could never have fathered her baby.

She had no idea how he'd found out she was pregnant, either.

She suspected he'd had private detectives doing their best to dig up dirt about her, once he saw how close she and Daniel were. Maybe he'd kept them on, after Daniel had left. And they'd followed her. Tapped her phone. For all she knew, they could have dug through her trash, found the discarded pregnancy tests.

It didn't matter.

She knew only that Andrew Colter had started phoning weeks ago, demanding she admit she carried his grandson—God, what a terrible thought!—and that she agree to sell the baby to him.

When that hadn't worked, things got grim. How much did she want for the baby? One million? Two? Four? Five? She'd given up telling Andrew how wrong he was, that the baby was not Daniel's. She'd stopped taking his calls. Ignored the messages he left. And it had paid off.

Last week, he'd couriered her a letter.

You win, Ms. Mills, he'd written. I'm done trying to change your mind. My attorney has drawn up a document stipulating that you absolve me of any and all present and future claims of lineage and inheritance. Sign it in his presence and mine, and in the presence of witnesses, and you will not hear from me again.

Which was why she was here today. And if Colter wanted the pleasure of seeing her in a setting she might find daunting, so be it. He was in for a disappointment.

She would not be intimidated. She would only be relieved to get him out of her life forever.

A swipe of lipstick? Not bad. Adjust the pins that held her hair back from her face.

Regina stood up and gave herself a little shake and marched straight to the elevators. She was meeting Andrew in suite 1740. For privacy, he'd said, when she'd balked and said she'd prefer meeting in the lobby.

"I have no intention of running the risk of having this matter made fodder for the media—or were you hoping for the chance at publicity?"

The sooner this was over, the better. She paused at the door to suite 1740. Raised her hand to knock. Lowered her hand. Raised it. Checked her watch.

She was six minutes early. So what? Get in, sign the papers, get out.

She squared her shoulders. Knocked. The door must have been ajar because it swung slowly open as soon as she touched it. It was like a scene in a bad movie, except the door didn't squeak. It wouldn't dare, not in this place.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

Regina took a step forward.

"Hello?"

Another step.

She was in a sitting room, sunlit and handsomely furnished, assuming you were a devotee of expensive funeral parlors. Ahead, to the right, a door to an adjoining room stood partly open.

"Mr. Colter?"

Still no answer. Butterflies were swarming in her stomach.

"Mr. Colter? I'm not in the mood for games so if there's someone here—"

A figure, blurred by the sunlight, stepped through the door from the adjoining room.

"Hello, Regina," a husky male voice said.

She knew that voice. It haunted her dreams.

"No," she said, while her heart tried to claw its way out of her throat.

"How nice to see you again."

"No," she repeated, the word a papery whisper.

She stumbled back as the figure moved away from the light and became a man.

Tall. Broad-shouldered. Lean.

"Robin?" she whispered.

His smile was cold and cruel, and transformed his beautiful face into a dangerous mask. "Smart girl," he said. She said his name again. Then her eyes rolled up and she crumpled to the floor.

Robin said a four-letter word and sprang forward. He caught Regina by the shoulders just before she went down. Had she really fainted, or was it an act? She was good at acting; she'd proved it the night he'd spent in her bed.

In another man's bed.

No. This was real. She was limp, head rolling back as he lifted her in his arms.

Okay. He'd meant to surprise her. Catch her off-guard. Get her to admit she was after the best payoff she could get because, without question, that was her game….

Instead, he'd stunned her.

Now, he'd have to deal with high drama as well as what would undoubtedly be tears and sobs. Not that it would have any effect on him. She felt fragile in his arms. Almost frighteningly thin. Her face was paper-white except for the dark circles under her eyes. But the scent of her was the same.

Soft. Feminine. Delicate. And when her head drooped against his shoulder, the feel of her hair against his jaw and throat was as silken as he remembered. How could memories of her, of that night, still matter? He knew what she was, knew she carried her lover's child, knew she was trying to milk his client for as many millions as she could get. And now, he knew that he was a damned fool for taking on the case, that she could still affect him …

She moaned.

The sound shot him back to reality.

Robin elbowed the door shut, carried her to a brocade sofa and lowered her on it.

"Regina."

No answer.

"Regina," he said again, his tone sharp as the blade of a knife.

"Dammit," he said through his teeth, and he stalked into the bedroom, into the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in cold water, wrung it out …

He had done all this before. Brought her a wet cloth. Soothed her with it. Taken care of her, worried over her. Yeah, but he sure as hell wasn't worrying over her now. He needed her conscious and fully alert. That she looked like hell, that there was a baby in her belly, meant nothing to him.

Besides, she was tough. Nobody had to worry about her. Mouth set in a hard line, Robin went back into the sitting room and squatted next to the loveseat. He wiped her face with the towel, his movements brisk and impersonal.

"Come on," he said. "Open your eyes."

Her lashes fluttered. Lifted. Her eyes, dark and blurred, met his.

He dumped the wet towel on the coffee table, rose and stood over her, arms crossed, and waited. It took a couple of seconds for her gaze to sharpen. Intensify. Then she shot upright on the loveseat. Fear glittered in her eyes. Good, he thought grimly. That was precisely how he wanted her. Looking nowhere but at him, and terrified.

"What—what are you doing here?"

He flashed a tight smile.

"Such an impolite way to greet an old friend, Regina."

"What are you doing here?" Her voice had regained resonance, but he was pleased to see her hand shake as she shoved her hair back from her face. "You aren't Andrew Colter!"

Robin unfolded his arms, parodied applause. "A brilliant deduction. No. I'm not." He took a card from his pocket and tossed it in her lap. "Robin Locksley, Andrew Colter's lawyer."

She picked up the card. Stared at it, then at him. Her eyes widened. A man could fall into those dark depths and drown, he thought, and hated himself for the momentary loss of focus.

"His—his lawyer? But how? How did you—"

"Just one of those lucky strokes of fate," he said coldly.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Trust me, lady. I didn't believe it, either." His mouth twisted. "Maybe life has a bad sense of timing." She didn't respond. He could almost see the wheels turning. Then she took a long, wobbly breath, expelled it the same uneven way, and got to her feet. She swayed. He almost drew her into his arms.

It had been an automatic response, he knew, an instinctive male reaction to a female in need, but that the thought had even crossed him mind infuriated him.

"Sit down."

"I'm leaving."

"You want to pass out again?" He grabbed her arm. "Dammit, sit down!"

She stared at him. Then she wrenched her arm free and sank onto the loveseat.

"Where's Colter?"

"Have I spoiled your plans? Were you looking forward to a face-off with a man looking for his son?"

"For a lawyer, Mister—" she glanced at his card, still clutched in her hand, "for a lawyer, Robin Locksley, you're not very smart."

"Your patsy isn't coming."

"My what?"

Robin sat down in one of the chairs that flanked the sofa.

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you want for the baby?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, let's not waste time. You told Colter you won't give him his grandchild but we both know that's bull. Tell me your number and I'll tell you if you're anywhere in the ball park."

She got to her feet. So did he.

"Goodbye, Mr. Locksley."

Robin watched her through narrowed eyes. She was good, but then, she was an actress. "Let's get down to basics, Ms. Mills. The last offer was five million. I'm authorized to up it to six, no higher. Take it or leave it."

She gave a sad laugh. "You're pitiful. You and your boss."

"He's my client."

"He can be your fairy godfather, for all I give a damn. I came here to sign something that will get him the hell out of my life. Nothing to sign? Then, we have nothing to discuss. And you'd better tell your client or your boss or whatever fancy name the man gives himself that if he bothers me again, I'll charge him with harassment."

She stepped around him. He let her go, watched as she headed for the door.

The lady was impressive but then, she'd been impressive the night they'd met. It was an interesting combination, that silk-over-steel quality. Her morals left a lot to be desired but he had to respect her for having balls.

He waited until she was almost at the door.

"Ms. Mills. You call my client's behavior harassment—but he can't find his only son. Now you're telling him he's going to lose his grandchild?"

She turned and looked at him. "Why don't you ask him when he really lost Daniel?"

Robin suspected there'd been a distance between father and son. The fact was, he didn't like Andrew Colter. There was something unpleasant about the man, but that wasn't his affair. He was an attorney, not a shrink. "Family quarrels," he said evenly, "are not my concern."

"Apparently, neither is justice."

He smiled thinly. "Trust me, Regina. You're not going to hurt my feelings."

Her chin rose. "How could I? You don't have any feel—"

He moved fast, grabbed her hands and held them at her sides.

"The feelings I have for you," he said in a rough voice, "are the ones any man would have for a woman who took him into her lover's bed."

Whatever color remained in her face drained away. "I despise you," she whispered.

"You didn't that night." He closed the inch between them, transferred both her hands to one of his and lifted her face with the other. "For all I know, you were already carrying his baby."

Tears rose in her eyes. "Go to hell!"

"Were you? Was his child in your womb that night?"

She called him a word he wouldn't have thought she'd know—but then, she knew a lot of things he wouldn't have imagined. "You parted your legs for me," he growled, "and once I left, you parted them for him—"

Regina spat in his face.

Robin stood very still. A dozen responses raced through his head, starting with hauling her into his arms, taking her back to the sofa and burying himself inside her. One thought was more contemptible than the last.

He let go of her. Took a pristine white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. "I suppose," he said with terrible calm, "this is as good a time as any to ask a question."

She lifted her chin. Looked straight at him.

"No," she said evenly. "I'm not carrying your child. Believe me, if I were, I might have dealt differently with this pregnancy."

Robin nodded. He'd known this didn't involve him but only a fool wouldn't ask—and only a fool would be hurt by the vehemence of her answer. What would she say if he told her that it seemed he did have feelings, after all? Still, the "no" was what mattered. And it was what he'd expected.

He'd only made love to her one time—had sex with her one time, he thought, coldly correcting himself. And she'd assured him she was on the pill.

"Then I have only one last thing to tell you." Robin paused. "My client will agree not to contact you again."

She blinked. "But you said—"

"With one proviso. He wants proof of paternity."

Regina threw up her hands. "Are you as deaf as he is? This baby isn't Daniel's."

"Let's say it's for his own peace of mind."

"Can't you ever speak the truth, Mr. Locksley? He wants the test because he thinks I'm lying."

"Either way, take the test and you can put all this behind you."

"So this—this was all subterfuge."

"If the child isn't your lover's, you have nothing to fear."

Regina took a steadying breath.

"When does he want the test done?"

Robin took a long white envelope from the inside pocket of his dark gray suit jacket and handed it to her. "Tomorrow morning. Ten o'clock."

Her smile was bitter. "Are you always so damned sure life is going to go exactly your way?"

"Always," he said, but it was a lie. Life had not gone his way at all. If it had, he wouldn't be filled with anger and hate for a woman he had so recently wanted more than he'd ever wanted a woman in his life.

"What do I have to do?"

"It's all there. Details of the procedure, the location of the ob-gyn's office, her credentials She's Chief of Obstetrics at Memorial Hospital. Unless you'd prefer your own doctor …?"

Regina's "own doctor" was a pleasant nurse-practitioner she'd seen once at a Planned Parenthood clinic. She doubted if they even did paternity tests, plus that word, procedure, had a very clinical ring to it.

"I'll read through this material. If I find a problem with any of it, I'll let you know."

"The lab that will analyze the results has been provided with samples of Daniel's DNA." Robin's lips thinned. "If there are samples from other men you wish to provide …"

Regina pinned Robin with a look.

"You are," she said, "the most horrible man I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

At that, she opened the door to the suite and stomped out.

Regina spent an hour reading the material Robin had given her … and the rest of the night trying not to think about what was going to happen in the morning. The procedure was called CVS. It involved either a catheter or a long, very sharp needle. Neither sounded pleasant.

The brochure referred to "minimal discomfort." More troubling, there was "a slight possibility" of damage to her or the baby.

That sent her in search of more information.

She turned on her compute and Googled Chorionic Villi Sampling. The search led her to a site where she asked questions of a couple of women who'd gone through it.

Both said it sounded worse than it was.

More importantly, they, and their babies, had come through just fine.

It'll help if you have someone with you who cares about you, one woman typed, and the other quickly added a smiley face and a heart.

But there was no one who cared for her. There never had been, not really. Her mother had died a long time ago and the simple truth was, she'd done her maternal duty but "love" had never been part of the equation.

Daniel was the only person who'd ever cared for her, but he wasn't able to be here for her. He was hiding from his father. Until Robin, and the night when he had been her defender, her protector, her lover.

Her accuser.

Regina looked at the blinking cursor on her computer screen, typed a quick Thanks, closed her computer and stood up. Her back ached. Another new thing, courtesy of pregnancy. She stretched, then went to the window.

It was dawn.

Not much sense in doing anything except getting ready for what laid ahead.

She showered, dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She put on some clothes. Comfort clothes, physically and emotionally. She had the feeling she was going to need some kind of comfort today. Then she made a cup of herbal tea, sat down at the kitchen table and went through her options one last time. If she refused to go through with the test, Andrew Colter would continue to intrude on her life as he waited for her baby's birth.

Regina drank some of the hot tea. She had lots to do in the next six months. Find a place to live. Out of the city. She could never afford to raise her child in downtown Salt Lake City as a single mother. Besides, she wasn't really a city person.

The one good thing about her own childhood was the memory of green meadows, trees. She wanted those same things for her child. So the first thing was to figure out where she wanted to live. Then she had to find a place to rent. Mostly, she had to find a job. She had two years of college—night school—that would look good on a résumé. And she had employable skills.

She was a good waitress—she'd put in more time than seemed possible at everything from diners to delis to small, mostly ethnic restaurants. She could sell things, too. Three Christmases spent behind the jewelry counter at Macy's were proof of that. Bottom line? She was ready to begin her new life, and how could she do that with Robin Locksley on her hells?

She couldn't. And, dammit, she couldn't stop thinking about him, either.

Being in this miserable apartment didn't help. The memory of him was everywhere. The living room. The kitchen. The bedroom, where they'd made love No. Not love. They'd had sex. She understood that now but that night—that night—

"Idiot," she said in a harsh whisper.

Sex. Lust. That was it, plain and simple, the same thing that had got her mother in trouble, that had led to her birth twenty-four years ago … but with a huge difference.

She would love her baby. She already did.

All she had to do was get Robin Locksley out of her life. Regina spread her hand over her belly, felt the gentle rise that marked the new life within it. Then she pushed back her chair, dumped the remnants of her cold herbal tea in the sink, grabbed her purse and went out the door.

At nine-thirty, Robin stepped out of a taxi, went up the steps to the door and rang the bell. A disembodied voice came over the intercom. "Yes?"

"Robin Locksley. I'm the attorney of record for the CVS test to be performed on—" The door clicked open on a small, empty waiting room. The receptionist, seated behind a handsome desk, smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. Is Ms. Mills here yet?"

"She's not scheduled until ten. You're welcome to stay, sir, but I'm sure you know it isn't necessary. We're a certified facility and we absolutely guarantee a legal chain of custody."

"Yes. Of course. I, ah, I thought I'd see if Ms. Mills keeps the appointment."

If she didn't, the receptionist said, they'd notify him.

"Of course," he said briskly. "And I do have another appointment …"

The doorbell rang. The receptionist pressed a button, the door swung open …

Regina stepped into the office.

Not yesterday's Regina, doing her best to look cool and competent in a suit and pumps. This was the Regina of that night three months back, the Regina who'd gone into her bathroom and worked whatever magic it took to make a woman look sweet and innocent. Her face was makeup-free. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was dressed in old-looking jeans and an even older-looking T-shirt.

And she was shocked to see him.

Her eyebrows rose, her lips parted—and for one crazy moment, he thought she almost looked glad that he was there. Wrong. Her brows drew together, her lips turned down and she said, "What are you doing here?"

Robin cleared his throat.

"I thought I'd—I'd stop by, just in case you had any—any questions …"

She shot him a look of such disdain that it made him flinch. Then she swept past him. "Regina Mills," she told the receptionist in a steady voice. "I have an appointment with Dr. Franks."

"Good morning, Ms. Mills. The doctor will be with you shortly. I have some papers for you to fill out." Regina took a clipboard stuffed with what looked like enough pages to fill an encyclopedia and sat in a straight-backed chair beside a small table.

Time to leave, Robin told himself. His presence was unnecessary. And unwanted. He glanced at his watch. He really did have an appointment. With Colter. The man had suggested breakfast but Robin had reached the point at which the thought of breaking bread with him made his gut knot.

The appointment wasn't for another hour.

Why not stay around for a few minutes? Regina didn't want him here but what she wanted wasn't the issue. Legality was. There might be a legal question she couldn't answer.

He took a chair across from hers. She didn't look up. The room was silent, except for the scratch of her pencil. At five of ten, she rose, went to the reception desk and handed over the forms. At four of ten, a woman in a pale yellow smock emerged from a hallway behind the desk.

"Ms. Mills?"

Regina got to her feet. So did Robin.

"I'm Janet. Dr. Franks' nurse." She smiled pleasantly. "She's ready to meet with you and chat a bit before we get to the procedure. If you'll just come with me."

Regina nodded.

Robin's jaw tightened. Her face was the color of milk, just as it had been after the attack that night. She walked toward the nurse. Robin hesitated, then fell in behind her. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"And you are—"

"Robin Locksley. I'm the attorney of record."

"Not my record," Regina said coldly.

"I represent the client who ordered this test."

"And?" the nurse said politely.

And, Robin thought, what in hell are you doing, Locksley?

"And," he said, in his best courtroom voice, "I'm going to sit in with Ms. Mills until it's time for the procedure."

The nurse looked at Regina. "Ms. Mills?"

Regina shot him a look filled with hatred.

"He wants to make sure I don't change my mind and go out the back door."

"That's not—"

"Of course it is," she said. "Sit in, by all means, Mr. Locksley, while I do whatever it takes to get you out of my life."

The doctor's consulting room was small and efficient. The doctor was the same. She shook hands with both of them, motioned them into chairs across from hers. "Are you sure you want to permit Mr. Locksley to be present during our chat, Regina?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter."

Her voice was low. Not quite as steady as before.

"Well, then," Franks said, picking up the papers Regina had filled out, "give me a moment to look these over." Franks began to read. Regina sat straight in her chair, feet together, hands folded in her lap. Robin watched her. Little bits of her self-control were slipping. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Rubbing one thumb over the other. Now, she was trembling. Something twisted inside him.

"Regina?" he said softly.

She looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Are you all right?"

Now she looked at him as if he were insane.

"Can I get you something? Water, maybe?"

Still no answer. He leaned toward her.

"Look," he said, his voice low, "there's nothing personal in this."

"How could there be? You're a lawyer."

Robin winced. All the lawyer jokes in the world were in those three coldly delivered words. "What I mean is, this has nothing to do with—with anything but Andrew Colter's rights."

"He has none."

"So you claim."

"So I know, Mr. Locksley, as you will, too, after today."

"Look, I'm simply trying to tell you that—"

"Do us both a favor. Don't tell me anything."

The doctor looked up, her gaze sweeping from Regina to Robin and back again. "Well," she said brightly, "everything seems to be in order. Regina? I just want to go over some of the fine points again."

"I understand the fine points." Regina's voice was husky. "Please, let's get this over with."

"This will only take a minute, I promise. First of all, I want to be sure you are aware that it will take approximately five days to get the results. Confirmation of paternity, based on today's test and the DNA sample that was given to us, such DNA having been properly collected by—"

"Yes. I mean, I'm aware of that."

"Good. As for the procedure itself—there are two standard methods. I'll know precisely which method is preferable once I've examined you. Either is 99.99 percent accurate. Do you understand that, too?"

Regina opened her mouth. Nothing came out.

"Regina? Is that clear?"

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"There's some discomfort. Nothing insurmountable but—"

"I know that, too."

She was trembling again. Her voice was scratchy. Robin felt his hands fisting.

"Either has a small risk for mother and child. Are you sure you understand that as well, Ms. Mills?"

Robin watched Regina. She'd gone from trembling to shaking.

"The risk for the baby. It's very small, isn't it? I mean, when you've—when you've done this test before, have the babies—have the babies—"

"To hell with this," Robin said, his voice sharp and clear.

"Mr. Locksley." The doctor looked at him. "I just want to be sure Ms. Mills comprehends the—"

"She comprehends. So do I. And that's why there's not going to be any test."

"What?"

"You heard me, Doctor. We're not going through with this."

Two bright spots of color appeared in the white mask that was Regina's face.

"Is this some kind of—of horrid game? Did you set this up just to see how far I would go to get you out of my life?"

Robin got to his feet. "Get up."

"Get up? Get up?" Her voice rose. "Do you think you can order me around? Jump me through hoops? You—you get the hell out of here, Robin Locksley! I don't want you here. I don't need you here."

"Yes," Robin said grimly, "you damned well do."

"Mr. Locksley. Ms. Mills—"

"Did you read the papers I gave you? Did you really and truly read them?"

"Every word."

"Then you know that the risks are unacceptable."

He was right. They were. But what choice did she have between the devil and the deep blue sea?

"This isn't your decision."

Robin nodded.

She was right.

It wasn't.

It was hers.

He had no legal standing here, except as his client's representative. And as the man who had abandoned her to that client's coldly manipulative arrogance. "You're right," Robin said calmly. "Going through with the test isn't my decision. Authorizing it is." He looked at the doctor. "I am withdrawing that authorization. There will be no test."

"You can't do that," Regina said.

Probably not. But he was the only lawyer in the room. Who was going to make a legal argument against him? Robin offered a thin smile. "I just did."

Regina got slowly to her feet. "Damn you," she whispered. "First you make it impossible for me to refuse the test. Then you say you won't authorize it."

"And I won't."

Regina looked at the doctor. "Can he do that?"

"Well," the doctor said slowly, "well, I haven't run into this situation before—"

"If you proceed, Doctor, we won't accept the veracity of the results."

"But the chain of custody hasn't been broached."

"I don't know that. I didn't supervise the collection of Daniel Colter's DNA."

"It was properly done, Mr. Locksley. Ace Laboratory is—"

"Here's the bottom line, my client will not pay for the test."

"I'll pay for it," Regina said quickly. "How much does it cost?"

Robin looked at her. "Four thousand dollars," he said. "Have you got that kind of money?"

She stared at him. He could see a dozen different emotions warring in her eyes, everything from disbelief to anger to despair. "I hope you can live with yourself," she said in a broken whisper, "because you are the most despicable human being I've ever known."

Robin didn't answer. He thanked the doctor for her time, told her to bill him for whatever costs had been incurred. Then he took Regina's arm, but she wrenched free of his hand. He reached for her again, clamped his fingers around her elbow and marched her out of the consultation room, out of the office, through the front door and to the sidewalk.

She dug her heels in and whirled toward him.

"Why?"

"I told you. The risks are too great."

"What do you give a damn about the risks?" Her hair was coming free of the band that held it; she tore the band away and tossed the hair back from her face. "I don't understand you. I don't understand anything about you!"

He gave a rough laugh.

"Hell," he said, "welcome to the club."

"You don't get to make decisions for me," she said. Tears still shone in her eyes but now, so did defiance. "I am responsible for myself."

"I know."

"I always have been!"

"Yeah. I figured that, too."

"Then, what do you think you're doing, interfering in my life?"

A warm gust of wind tossed a strand of her dark hair over her eyes. Without thinking, Robin reached out, drew it back. "Let me help you," he said softly.

"This is insane. You work for—"

"Colter is my client. He pays me for legal advice, and I'm going to advise him that it's preferable to have testing done after the baby's born, when all a lab will need is a simple, non-invasive DNA sample."

"He won't accept that."

"Yes," Robin said with grim assurance. "He will. I'll see to it."

"He won't. And I can't get on with my life until—until this is behind me. I have to find a place to live. Get a job. Make plans for my baby. And how can I do any of that if I wake up every morning, knowing he is going to phone me, check on me, that he's going to be there like a shadow, all the time?"

"I'll take care of that."

Regina shook her head. The tears in her eyes dampened her lashes, then began to trail like tiny diamonds down her cheeks. "Why?" she said. "Just answer that one question, okay? Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"You didn't think so yesterday."

He smiled. "Maybe I'm a slow learner."

"You mean it, don't you?" she said, her voice filled with disbelief. "You're really going to convince him to leave me alone until after my baby is born."

"Yes."

"But why would you do that?"

A muscle knotted in his jaw. How could he have known what was real and what was a lie and have refused to admit it for so long? "Because I think you've been telling the truth all along," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened. He reached out, started to cup her face, then dropped his hands to his sides. It was, he knew, the way his mind and body prepared for whatever lay ahead.

"The baby," he said, "isn't Daniel's."

Silence. Then Regina drew a shaky breath. "No."

Robin nodded. "I asked you this yesterday," he said. "Now I'm asking it again." He reached out to her, cupped her shoulders. "Regina. Is the baby mine?" He waited, knowing this was the question he should have asked from the beginning, not phrased it as a throwaway line the way he'd done yesterday but asked with concern and meaning.

"Tell me the truth," he said softly. "Is this my child?"

Her mouth, the mouth he still remembered as tasting like the sweetest honey, trembled. She sighed, and everything a man could dream or imagine or, dammit, fear, was in that soft, perfect sound.

"Yes," she said, "it is. I'm carrying your child."

Robin had heard people describe transitional moments in their lives in ways that struck him as overblown, even foolish. He knew that sayings like "the world stood still," or "the earth shifted," or that all-time favorite, "time stopped," were metaphors. Still, what logical man wouldn't smile a little at such creaky old saws?

Now, hearing Regina's sigh, seeing the darkness in her eyes, he knew that none of those phrases were overblown, and they certainly weren't foolish. They were accurate because if the earth hadn't just shifted under his feet, Salt Lake City was in the midst of an earthquake. He had asked a question he'd never imagined asking, and the answer was a life-changer.

He knew he was supposed to say something, but what? His brain was on hold, his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. In a movie, he'd have said, "I love you, Regina. Marry me, and we'll live happily forever after." And she'd have thrown herself into his waiting arms and said, "Yes, oh yes, I will!"

Music up, roll credits.

Except this wasn't a film, he wasn't Tom Hanks and she wasn't Meg Ryan.

This was real life, they hardly knew each other except in the biblical sense of the word—and that was what had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

A rush of ice water seemed to pour through his veins. He wasn't interested in marrying anybody, not for a long, long time. And when he did, it wouldn't be to a woman who was, basically, a total stranger. So, it wasn't a proposal that came out of his mouth. It was something far more basic.

"You said you were on the pill."

"I was." Her words were clipped. "But I caught a bad virus right after you left and I couldn't keep anything down for a few days."

And the amazing thing, or maybe the not-so-amazing thing was, he believed her. "I believe you," he said quietly. "It's just—it's a lot to take in."

"I know." Her voice was low. "I absolutely know."

He nodded. "So, we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're pregnant," he said flatly. "I'm responsible for that pregnancy. Seems to me we have a lot to talk about. Let's go to my hotel room."

"Forget that. There's a coffee shop right next to the subway station."

"Right," he said calmly. "What better place to discuss the fact that you're pregnant than a coffee shop? We can always elicit advice from the waitress."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't pregnant, they were. But she knew that wasn't true; men talked about being pregnant in TV sit-coms, where they were always thrilled to find out they were on their way to becoming fathers. This was real life, and she knew, firsthand, how that went.

"I don't like your hotel room."

"You haven't seen it."

"Of course I saw it. Just yesterday."

"Colter made those arrangements, not me. I'm staying at—"

"I don't care where you're staying. I don't want to go there."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What is this, a turf war?"

"Of course not," she said quickly—except … it was.

No way was she going to give him any kind of psychological advantage.

"Fine," he said grimly. "We'll go to your place."

The scene of the crime, she thought, and felt a rush of color flood her face.

"We can talk here. I mean, we don't have much to talk about. I already told you, I'm not going to ask anything of you or—"

His hands closed on her elbows and he raised her to her toes. "This isn't about you or me," he said, each word clipped. "It's about this—this situation we created."

"It's a baby," she said, trying to keep her voice from quavering, "not a situation."

"You know what I mean."

"What I know," she said, "is that I've already reached a decision."

"You made that decision without consulting me."

"You're not part of this."

He laughed, although the sound wasn't pleasant. "You're carrying my kid. I intend to do the right thing about him. Her. It." Hell, he was getting lost in syntax, and what did syntax matter at a time like this?

"The right thing." She looked at him. "What, exactly, does that mean?"

"You want an honest answer?" For the first time, he looked less than certain. "I don't know. And that's what we have to talk about."

She nodded.

And, dammit, he thought, were those tears rising in her eyes? A fist seemed to close around his heart. She looked so young, so lost, so vulnerable. Without thinking, he bent his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers. A mistake. He knew it instantly, even as her mouth softened under his. Kissing her brought back unwanted memories. Her taste. Her feel. The rightness of having her in his arms …

Robin turned away. A taxi was heading toward them. He hailed it, then looked at Regina. Her face was pale. Her mouth was trembling. He wanted to kiss her again.

"Let's go," he said briskly.

A moment later, they were leaving. Her neighborhood didn't look any better than the last time. In fact, it looked worse. Half a dozen overflowing trash cans stood at the curb. One had fallen over and garbage laid strewn beside it. A pack of boys, sixteen, maybe seventeen years old, were lounging in front of the building. Two of them elbowed each other as Regina stepped from the cab.

Robin was right on her heels. One look from him, the kids turned away. He figured that what he was feeling—a growing anger to replace the foolish tenderness or whatever you wanted to call it that had overtaken him outside Franks' office—was showing, loud and clear, on his face. He grasped Regina's elbow, marched her up the steps, into the misery of the entry hall, then up the dark, creaking stairs to her apartment.

"Keys," he said, ignoring the roll of her eyes as she handed them over. Once inside the living room, he wasted no time on niceties and pointed to the sofa. "Sit."

Regina folded her arms.

"Did you hear me? I said—"

"Do I look like a poodle to you?"

Dammit, as angry as he was, he wanted to laugh, but he wasn't that foolish. Instead, he bared his teeth in a cold smile. "Very funny."

"No," she said, "it isn't funny at all." She strode past him to the kitchen, banged open cupboards, took out a mug and a box of tea bags, filled a kettle with water. Robin, following after her, muttered something under his breath, snatched the kettle from her hand, slapped it onto the stove. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making some herbal tea." She looked up into his eyes, fluttered her lashes, gave him a smile sweet enough to cause a sugar high. "Why? Did you want some?"

Was she deliberately trying to infuriate him? He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Or maybe haul her against him and kiss her until sense was the last thing either of them needed.

Hell.

Where did logic go when he was with her? It seemed to disappear like smoke on a breeze. He couldn't let that happen. Again. Once was enough. Just look where it had taken him …

Taken them.

He had to remember that.

"As a matter of fact," he said, "I'd love some tea."

He forced what he hoped was a bland smile. Then he took off his suit coat, undid the top button of his shirt, tugged at his tie, unbuttoned his cuffs, rolled up his sleeves …

"Why not make yourself at home?" Regina said in that same, sugar-laden voice.

He flashed another empty smile.

"Thanks," he said, pulling a chair out from the table, "I will."

She narrowed her eyes to slits as he sat down, stretched out his legs, crossed his feet at the ankles. When he folded his arms over his chest, she muttered something.

He wanted to laugh.

What she'd said was incredibly rude, especially coming from that soft-looking, sweet-tasting mouth, but he couldn't blame her.

He agreed with the sentiment.

Talk about things being all fouled up …

The kettle screamed. Regina dumped tea bags in a pair of mugs. He hated tea—tea was for sick people—and this wasn't even tea, it was herbal crap.

His sisters would have approved—and if there was anything he didn't want to think about right now, it was his sisters. Or his brothers. Or anybody in his family.

"This," he said when she plunked the mugs on the table, "is not tea."

"It's what I drink."

"Ridiculous," he snorted.

She looked at him. "Honey?"

"What?"

Her smile would have shamed the Cheshire cat.

"Do you take honey in your tea?"

"How about sugar?"

"I've given up white sugar."

"No sugar. No tea. What are you, a health nut?"

She pulled out a chair, sat down across from him.

"I'm pregnant."

"So we've established."

"Are you stupid or just out of touch with reality? Pregnant women aren't supposed to have caffeine! They're supposed to watch what they eat! Natural foods! Organic foods! Honey! Herbal tea! Get it?"

He could almost see each exclamation point in the air.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you can say about making a horse's ass of yourself?"

"Hey. I didn't—" He cleared his throat. "I didn't know. I mean, I don't know anything about—about being pregnant …"

"No," she said and just that quickly, he saw her anger drain away. She put her elbows on the table, leaned her forehead against her fists. "No," she said again, "neither do I."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Robin rose, tore a paper towel from a roll that hung over the sink, and gave it to her.

"Regina," he said softly, squatting down beside her, "I'm sorry."

She took the towel from him, blew her nose loudly.

"No, it's not your fault. I dropped this thing on you like a—like a brick. I know you're—you're trying to process it."

Robin pulled his chair next to hers, sat, reached for her hands and clasped them tightly in his.

"Look, we're both new to this."

"The understatement of the year," she said with a watery laugh.

"But we'll learn." He smiled, leaned forward, let go of one of her hands so he could tuck a stray curl back from her temple. "Heck, look how much I just learned. No caffeine. Honey. Herbs. I mean, you're looking at a guy who thinks that all you need in a kitchen is a coffeepot, a couple of stale bagels, some cream cheese that hasn't gone green and a stack of takeout menus."

She laughed. It was a real laugh this time, and he wanted to cheer. Instead, he moved her tea mug so it was in front of her.

"Come on. Take a sip. Good. And another. Excellent. Are you hungry? Shall I make you something to eat?"

"Robin—"

"No? Okay. Just the tea, then—"

"Robin." She put down the mug down. "What you said. About us having to talk …"

"Yeah." He sat back. "We do."

Regina nodded. "I just want you to know—I mean, I truly don't expect—"

"Listen," he said, "we're two adults. We have to deal with this."

Another bob of her head. Okay. This was progress. They were both calmer. Much calmer. He certainly was.

All his anger …

It hadn't been about her or even about him, it had been about not knowing the next logical steps to take, and that was rough. Law school. The Agency. His successful practice. Logical choices for a logical approach to life.

She pushed back her chair. "Just give me a minute."

"No. We can't keep putting this off."

"Lesson two about pregnancy," she said with a quick smile. "It makes you pee a lot."

"Oh," he said again. That seemed to be his word of the day.

He watched her walk out of the kitchen. She was so damned proud. So determined not to need him or anybody else. Dammit, what was he supposed to do next? He knew the legal choices. But what about feelings? Emotions? No way to tuck them into neat legal categories. He heard the toilet flush. Heard water run in the sink. Heard the bathroom door open.

Regina walked into the kitchen. She'd washed her face. Combed her hair. He felt his heart do something—well, something weird. It turned over. Or maybe it lifted. Whatever, it was a strange sensation. It had to be his gut, not his heart. He hadn't eaten anything this morning. He hadn't even had coffee. He reached for his mug of tea. Drank some. Tried not to gag.

Regina laughed. He looked up.

"You look as if you're eating worms."

"Hey, worms aren't so bad." He grinned at the expression on her face. "Grow up with a couple of brothers who're always ready for a dare, you end up doing a lot of things you don't generally talk about in polite company."

She sat down across from him. No laughter now.

"Like what to do when you find out the woman you—you were with is pregnant."

"The woman I made love with," Robin said in a low voice.

Their eyes met. After a long few seconds, she looked away, caught her bottom lip between her teeth. He watched and tried not to think about how soft and sweet her flesh was there.

"So," she said, "so … I've been making plans. Well, I've been trying to but with Andrew Colter hounding me—"

"Forget him." Hell, why did his voice sound so rough? "Forget him," he repeated. "He's not going to bother you again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he said, his voice even rougher. "It's just the right thing to do." He cleared his throat. "What plans have you been making?"

"The first, the one at the top of the list …" She sat forward, her hands wrapped around the mug of tea, her eyes bright. "I'm moving out of here."

"Damned right you are."

"I'm going to look for a place in—well, I'm still not sure. I thought maybe.."

"A house," Robin said. "A kid needs a yard. A dog. Space to run in."

"I thought about a house, but renting is probably—"

"Renting isn't a good idea. It might be now, considering the economy, but by the same token, there are houses on the market that are excellent values."

"Maybe," Regina said, "but I have to be realistic."

"Absolutely. Being realistic is my specialty." Had he actually said that? "What I mean is, I'll draw up some plans and—What?"

Regina's eyes had narrowed. She was good at narrowing them; he'd noticed that about her, and it inevitably presaged an oncoming storm.

"I've been drawing up plans for almost three months."

"I'm sure you have, but—"

"There is no but, Robin. I'm the one who's been dealing with this—what did you call it? This 'situation.'"

"While I was oblivious to it." He could feel a little curl of anger forming again. "Which brings me to a question. Why didn't you contact me when you realized you were pregnant?"

"For starters, I didn't know your last name. I didn't know anything about you, except that you lived in New York. What we did … what I did …" Color striped her cheeks. "I still can't believe it. And believe me, I'm not proud of that."

Images flashed through his head. Waking in the middle of the night, his body on fire for her. Trying to ignore what he felt and then the realization that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and then her in his arms, hot and wild in his arms.

"I don't regret that night," he said, his voice husky. "Neither should you."

She stared at him. Then she shot to her feet. "I don't want to talk about it."

Robin rose, too. He stood beside her, too close, too masculine, too everything she had tried so hard to forget. "That's why we're here," he said. "To talk about it."

"About—about the baby. Not about—"

"I never stopped thinking about you," he said. "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Stop!" Regina closed her eyes, as if that might make this all go away. "I don't want to—to—"

"Hell, no! Neither do I." He put his hand in her hair, turned her face up to his; hair fell in a silk swirl over his fingers. "But I can't stop it. Memories of you. How you tasted. How you felt. How it was, to be inside you …"

She slapped at his hand.

He clasped her face. Raised it to his.

"No," she said sharply, but it was too late.

His mouth was on hers and he was kissing her, kissing her with weeks of pent-up desire, with passion and yet with tenderness. His tongue sought entry into the sweetness of her mouth and she moaned, parted her lips and let him in.

An eternity later, he raised his head, but he didn't let go of her.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" He knew there was an edge to his voice. So what? What he'd just done wasn't logical but surely this question was. "You were going to go through with a paternity test rather than tell me the truth?"

"Let go of me."

"Answer me. Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"You weren't much interested in the truth three months ago. Why would you have wanted to hear it yesterday?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You walked out of here that night. No questions, nothing. You just—you just slugged Daniel, told me what you thought of me, and you were gone."

"And?"

"What do you mean, and? That was how things ended between us. Now you're saying that when I found you waiting for me in that hotel yesterday I should have stuck out my hand, smiled and said, 'Hello, Robin, it's nice to see you again and oh, by the way, I'm carrying your child?'" She jerked free of his hands, eyes flashing with defiance and anger … or was it pain? "What a fantastic conversation-starter that would have been!"

He wanted to tell her she was wrong—but she wasn't. He would never have believed her. He wasn't even sure why he believed her now. Except, he events of the morning had changed everything.

She was, once again, the woman he'd met that night almost three months ago, a heart-aching combination of vulnerability and courage, and she touched something in him no woman ever had.

"I shouldn't have stormed out of here that night," he said quietly. "God knows, I was in no position to make any judgments."

"Nobody's in a position to make judgments," she said tightly, "especially without asking a couple of questions first."

A muscle in his jaw flickered. "What was there to ask?"

"Never mind," she said wearily. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't."

She looked up at him, weighing his words. Then she flashed a bitter smile. "Okay. How about, Were Daniel and I lovers?"

"Are you saying you weren't?"

"Would you believe me if I did?"

Something stirred inside him. "Try me." Time slipped by. Robin cursed, clasped her shoulders again. "Dammit, Regina, I want the truth. Were you lovers?"

"No." Tears rose in her eyes. "He is my friend. My best friend. And now he's gone."

Her voice broke. Robin wanted to draw her against him and offer comfort, but he couldn't. Not yet. Not until the images of her with Colter were blanked from his mind.

He nodded. Searched for words of solace … and instead heard himself say, "Why were you living together?"

She gave a snort of disbelief.

"Is that all you and your oversized ego can worry about?"

"Answer the question," he said coldly, knowing that the ghost living inside him, the Agency operative who'd been trained to trust no one, to reject answers when they weren't the answers he expected, had suddenly taken over.

"We weren't living together. Not the way you mean. Daniel needed a place to stay. I said he could stay with me until he found something."

"So, you're saying you were roommates?"

There it was again, that quick narrowing of her eyes.

"I'm not saying it, I'm stating it. We were friends. Period. Full stop. End of story."

Robin nodded again. One more question. He hated himself for needing to ask it—but he had to know. Dear God, he had to know if he needed to be jealous of another man, and if that wasn't pathetic, what was? "And where did he sleep?"

The breath hissed from between her teeth.

"Damn you, Robin! I don't know why I bothered with this. You're not interested in the truth!"

"Where?" he demanded, because, sure, he had female friends, he knew men and women could like each other without sex ever entering the equation, but how could a man be near this woman and not want her, not need to touch her?

"He slept where you did," she said, her voice tight. "We joked that it was the guest bedroom."

"'We,'" he heard himself say.

She turned her face up to his. Were her eyes bright with tears or with anger?

"We," she said. "Absolutely. Because Daniel is more than my friend. He is—he is my family, the brother I never had. He has always there for me, always. And now when I need him the most he's not here, I didn't tell him about the baby when he was getting ready to leave, because I know he would have stayed here and I know it's the last place he wanted to stay." Her voice broke, and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Dammit," Robin said in a rough voice. He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"Daniel and I didn't have a sexual thing going between us. We never did, never would, never could. He was gay!"

Gay. The word seemed to echo through the sudden quiet.

"Gay?" Robin said.

"Gay," Regina said. She swiped at her tears and gave him a look he knew he'd never forget. "And you—you are a one-hundred-percent gold-plated jerk!" She whirled away and marched into the bedroom. The door slammed shut.

Robin didn't move. He couldn't have, not even if a fire truck had materialized in the center of the kitchen. Daniel Colter was gay. He'd never been Regina's lover. And he, Robin Locksley, was … Yeah. Okay. He was a gold-plated jerk. But he was more than that.

He was—he was—

That was the instant it really hit. Forget polite phrases about how he had willingly admitted he'd made Regina pregnant, how he was responsible for the life in her womb. All those bits of philosophy were true, but they skirted the real issue.

Robin sank into his chair.

He was—holy hell!

He was going to be a father.

Regina slammed the bathroom door.

She was breathing hard. She was breathing fire!

She wasn't sure which of them was the worst fool, she or Robin. It had never occurred to him to ask the slightest question about that night. About whether maybe, just maybe he'd read things wrong. But then, why would he? She'd met him at, what, nine o'clock? Brought him home with her at ten. Slept with him at whatever unholy hour she'd gone sashaying into the living room, figuring he was asleep …

Or maybe hoping he wasn't asleep. Not that it mattered. She'd had sex with him. Sex, plain and simple. It hadn't meant a thing to him and it certainly hadn't meant a thing to her. Liar. Liar. Liar! It had meant everything. At least, she'd believed it had.

Now, she carried his baby. God, what a mess! Twenty-four hours ago, when she'd walked into the hotel room and found him waiting, she'd figured things couldn't get much worse. What a joke. And it was her fault. Why had she told him the truth? Yesterday, when he'd asked if he'd made her pregnant, she hadn't so much as hesitated. The lie had come as easily as breath. No, she'd said, you didn't.

So, what had changed?

Not a damn thing, except for her sudden inability to keep her mouth shut. Telling him the truth only complicated things. Nothing good would come of it, she of all people knew that.

She was repeating her mother's story, meeting some guy, having sex, getting pregnant—"knocked up," to use her mother's blunt terminology. Regina stared at herself in the mirror. That she, of all people, should bring a baby into this world bearing the stigma of illegitimacy …

She knew that was an increasingly old-fashioned attitude. Not for her. Illegitimacy had defined her childhood, growing up in a small, very conservative town with a mother incapable of leaving the past behind. Was that was why she'd admitted the truth to Robin? Had part of her hoped he'd hear the news and say …

What?

That he'd acknowledge the baby as his own? Assume a father's role? A part-time role, at best. Alternate weekends, two weeks in the summer? Father-daughter dances, or father-son camping trips? Show up once in a while so that when other kids said, "This is my dad," her child wouldn't have to stand silent?

Regina sank down on the closed toilet seat.

All these weeks, she'd kept from thinking about things like that. She'd concentrated on the day-to-day stuff. Finding a place to live. Finding a good job. Had it been deliberate? Had she been trying to avoid remembering her own childhood? No father. Not even a name or a picture, only her mother's never-ending references to how her life had been ruined by a man.

"He was a liar," she'd say, "just like all men, saying and doing whatever would get him into my pants. Any woman puts her trust in a man is a fool and deserves whatever she gets."

Regina had seen its validity all around her, starting in high school with girls who lost their hearts to boys who lied to get what they wanted and going all the way up to young actresses who fell for the I'm-going-to-make-you-a-star lies of producers.

As for sex …

She'd tried it. Once. Her first year out of high school, mostly because she was tired of hearing girls say how great it was, but it wasn't great at all so she'd never tried it again … Until that night three months ago, when it turned out that sex was—it was wonderful, with the right man, except he'd turned out to be exactly the kind her mother had described, out for sex and nothing else.

"Regina?"

The knock at the door jolted her.

She leaped to her feet, turned on the water, made it sound as if she were doing something useful instead of trying to stop her world from spinning completely out of control.

"Regina? Are you okay?" She almost laughed. She was fine, aside from being pregnant, alone and baffled as to why she'd told Robin a truth he surely hadn't wanted to know.

"Yes," she said brightly. "Just give me a minute."

She clutched the edge of the sink, bowed her head, took a couple of breaths.

"Regina!" The doorknob rattled. "If you're sick—"

She stood straight, looked her reflection in the eye, then turned to the door, unlocked it and flung it open. "I'm fine," she said calmly.

He didn't look convinced. Well, why would he? She'd seen herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, she looked like the "before" part of a vitamin ad.

"In that case," he said, "we need to talk."

"We did talk."

"Not yet."

Here it was. The handsome, rich, sometimes-nice, sometimes-not-nice guy she'd let turn her world inside-out was about to throw money at her in return for her promise to disappear from his life.

"Look," she said wearily, "let's just cut to the chase, okay? I know what you're going to say."

"Wow. Such a useful talent."

"And I can save you a lot of time. I want—"

"You told me. A place to live. A job. Now, it's my turn."

What she wanted was for him to go away but, okay, let him talk. She knew she'd never get rid of him until she did.

"Fine," she said, and swept past him into the cramped living room.

Swept, Robin decided, was the only word for it.

How a woman in jeans and a T-shirt could seem regal was beyond him to comprehend, but then, pretty much everything about this particular woman was in that category. He'd never met a woman like her, and whether that was good or bad was still up for grabs.

She took a chair.

He took the couch.

She sat straight, knees together, hands locked in her lap. She was pale, but other than that, she seemed okay. She'd been in the bathroom for so long, he'd started to wonder if she was sick. Didn't pregnant women get sick easily? The queasy-belly thing? He didn't know a thing about pregnant women.

His sister was busy with their careers. Killian was a newlywed. Will was—well, he was Will. It would be a miracle if he ever settled on one woman, let alone decided to become a father.

Not that he, Robin, had made any such decision. This thing had been an accident, but if he'd been looking for a woman, for one to have a child with, Regina would have been a good choice.

Maybe a perfect choice. She was bright. Interesting. Brave. And she was fun. Well, fun when she wasn't going toe-to-toe with him and arguing, but the truth was, he liked that about her. Women never argued with him. They pretty much agreed with whatever he said. His sister teased him about it.

Added to all that, Regina was, well, she was beautiful. Hair like a raven. Eyes like the warm chocolate. Clichéd, but true. A rose-pink mouth that could curve into a smile or tremble with emotion, and that tasted indescribably sweet. She was damn near shapeless within that T-shirt but he didn't have to see her body to know it.

The rest of her, every inch, was emblazoned in his memory.

Her breasts. The delicacy of their weight in his palms. The pale pink of her nipples. The way they pebbled when he caressed them, and the taste of them against his tongue. His gaze drifted lower. She didn't look pregnant, although … yes. He saw it now. That slight convexity to her belly beneath the shirt. How would that gentle roundness feel under his hand as he moved it down to the heat between her thighs …?

"Robin?"

He glanced up. Did she know what he was thinking, what he was reliving, what he wanted now, had wanted all these past weeks? Every muscle in his body came alive on one hot, sharp rush of sensation. He stood up, walked to the window, jammed his hands into his trouser pockets and stood staring out at the ugly street while he fought for control. This was not the time to get sidetracked.

She'd been in the john long enough for him to have come up with a plan, one he could easily implement. For a couple of minutes, he'd considered not handling the details himself. A lawyer who represented himself had a fool for a client. That was what people said.

But this was straightforward. Simple. He couldn't find much about it she would object to, and that was a plus. Besides, even if she objected, it was how things were going to be. The law, and logic, were on his side.

He inhaled, hard. Exhaled the same way. Put on his courtroom face. Then he turned and found that she was on her feet, too. He frowned, jerked his head toward the chair. "Sit down."

Her eyebrows rose. He couldn't blame her. He sounded like a drill sergeant.

"Sorry." He forced a smile. "I only meant that we might as well be comfortable while we discuss our, ah, our—"

"Situation," she said. "Isn't that what you called it?"

He was losing ground and he hadn't even started talking. Why was she standing there, arms folded? Why didn't she sit down? Maybe she was waiting for him. Okay. He went back to the couch. Sat on the middle cushion. A second went by. Then she settled into the chair again.

"Look, Robin, I know you weren't expecting—"

"Regina, the thing is, I hadn't expected—"

They spoke at the same time. "You first," he said.

She nodded.

"I don't mean to sound hostile. In fact—in fact, I know I owe you an apology."

She licked her lips. Nerves, he knew, but it was a disconcerting sight, that kitten-pink tongue moistening a strip of flesh he knew was honeyed and tender.

Hell.

He shot to his feet again. Took as no-nonsense a stroll as a man could take through a room the size of a shoebox. "Yes," he said briskly, "you do. You should have told me the truth right away, but I'm willing to forgive you."

"How nice of you."

So much for apologies. Still, he knew he deserved it. He sounded ridiculous, but no way was he going to admit that. "My point is, we have—we have a problem for which we need a solution." He almost winced at the sound of his own words, so stodgy, so formal, so pathetically inadequate.

Regina did more than wince. She fixed him with a look he could only think of as lethal. "I am," she said, "going to have this baby!"

"You're going to …?" Robin grimaced. "Did you think I was going to ask you not to?"

"Just so we have that straight."

She was giving him the full treatment now. Icy glare. Raised chin. Folded arms.

"Of course you're going to have this baby." He ran his hand through his hair. "That's what I want to discuss. The baby. You. Me. How we're going to handle this."

She relented, but barely. "I started to tell you before … I've made plans. Tentative ones, but—"

"I assume you've seen a physician."

"A nurse-practitioner at a clinic. Yes."

"You're not seeing a private ob-gyn?"

There was something in his tone she didn't like. She didn't like the fact that he was standing and she was sitting, either. Had he done that deliberately, for a psychological advantage?

Regina got to her feet. He was still bigger and taller and more imposing than she ever could be but at least she didn't feel like a supplicant.

"No," she said calmly, "I'm not."

"You will, from now on."

She narrowed her eyes. "Will I," she said flatly.

"And this apartment. You can't stay here."

"Were you listening to me at all? I already said—"

"What about your diet? Are you eating the right things?"

"Gruel," she said pleasantly. "How about you?"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about …"

She knew the instant he got it. His face, all those gorgeous hard planes and angles, turned crimson.

"Very amusing," he snapped.

"Look," she said, relenting just a little, "I appreciate your concern, but I've done just fine on my own so far, and—"

"When are you moving?"

"Soon."

"Where?"

"I haven't completed my plans yet—"

"You don't have 'plans,' you have ideas. There's a big difference."

"Okay. There's a difference. But—"

"I want plans, not ideas, for the baby."

"My baby."

"Our baby." He watched her as the words sank in—and realized they weren't only sinking in for her, they were sinking in for him, too.

Her baby.

His baby.

Their baby.

She was carrying his child, and she'd be here and he'd be there, in New York, a million miles away…. So what? Distance was nothing, not in today's world. Cell phones. Skype. Texting. And, of course, the Locksley jets, always at his command.

Robin folded his arms. "Here's what I've decided."

"What you've decided?"

"Let me finish."

"Let me save you the trouble. I don't want your money."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't want your money. Oh, don't look so shocked. I know where this is going."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"You're going to write a check. And I'm going to sign some papers. At least, that's your plan, but—"

"What kind of papers?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I said, since you seem to know what I'm going to say and do, what kind of papers am I going to ask you to sign?"

"Releases. Whatever they're called. Something that says yes, I've accepted your check and no, I won't bother you in the future, and—"

He moved fast; his hands were clasping her shoulders before she could get out of the way. "What part of what I said before didn't you understand?"

"Let go of me!"

"Or did you not hear me when I said this was our baby."

"I heard you. It's a figure of spee—"

"Dammit," Robin said furiously, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. And after a second of protest, she went up on her toes, wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips to his. The kiss was everything he'd remembered. Hot. Deep. Electric. It made everything else unimportant. His arms tightened around her. "I have never stopped wanting you," he whispered.

"I've wanted you every day, every night, every minute—"

He kissed her again. She kissed him back. Then he swung her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, to the bed where all of this had begun. He undressed her quickly. No finesse. Not now. Not when it had been so long since he'd held her, naked, against him. He tore off his own clothes. Everything went flying.

"Robin," she said, raising her arms to welcome him, and he knelt between her thighs and entered her, hard and fast. She was ready. Hot. Wet. Sobbing his name at the fierce pleasure of his possession.

"Too quick," he groaned, "too quick …" He tried to hold back. She wouldn't let him. Because it wasn't too quick. Not for her. Not for him. He clasped her hands. Raised them above her head. Sank into her again. Drew back. Sank in deeper, deeper …

"Robin," she whispered, and his groan of release joined her cry of fulfillment as they flew off the edge.

It seemed a long time before their breathing returned to normal.

"You okay?" Robin said softly.

Regina smiled. "Yes."

"The baby …?"

"The baby's fine."

He kissed her. Then he rolled to his side with her safely in his arms.

"You're sure I didn't hurt you?"

She laid her hand against his cheek. "Positive."

Slowly, he trailed his index finger over her lips, down her throat, touched each nipple with feathered strokes.

"You have beautiful breasts, sweetheart." She blushed. God, he loved that blush, he thought as he kissed his way down her body, to her belly. And yes, it was ever so gently rounded.

"I just started showing," she said softly, as if she'd read his mind. Showing, he thought. Her belly. Her womb. His seed, and now, his child.

"It makes you look even more beautiful."

She smiled again. "You think?"

"I know."

"Mmm." She wove her fingers through his hair. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I really meant—I don't want you to think—I mean, I don't want you to feel—"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"This is our baby, Regina. I'm only sorry I wasn't here for you before this."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. It was my own fault for not letting you tell me about Daniel." he said gruffly. "Please. There's nothing to cry about." He moved over her, looked down into her sweet, sweet face. "We're going to do this together. Understand? There's no more you, no more me. There's only us. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, and he bent his head, kissed away her tears, kissed her lips.

"Regina," he said thickly, and she opened her arms to him …

More than that. She opened her heart. She awoke alone in the bed. Her heartbeat stuttered. Was he gone? She reached for her robe … And smiled, as Robin entered the room. Oh, her lover was beautiful. His hair was rumpled; he was shirtless and barefoot; his trousers, the top button undone, hung low on his hips.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said.

She blinked. "Is it really morning?"

He came to the side of the bed, leaned down, caged her within his arms and gave her a coffee-laced kiss. "Morning, evening, I've no idea." He kissed her again, slowly, tenderly. "I made coffee. And herbal tea for you."

She smiled. "Perfect."

"Of course, we could skip the coffee and tea and get right to dessert …"

Regina's belly rumbled. Robin grinned, dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and rose to his full height.

"On second thought, how about some breakfast?"

She made scrambled eggs.

He made toast.

"Too bad you don't have any cheese," he said, peering into the fridge.

"I have cottage cheese."

"Cheese," he said with a shudder. "Real cheese. You know. Yellow. Sliced. Comes in a package—"

It was Regina's turn to shudder.

"Or hot dogs," he said. "Hot dogs would be perfect."

"Please don't tell me those are your favorite food groups!"

He chuckled, shut the fridge and turned toward her. Damn, she was gorgeous. No makeup. Hair long and loose. Lush body wrapped in a robe that kept coming open.

"Robin? Packaged cheese and hot dogs are …?"

He cleared his throat.

"Specialties of the house," he said. "My family even as British as we are, love it."

"Oh," she said, and it hit him that she didn't know anything about his family, but there'd be time to tell her more.

Except, there wasn't. Not when he was in a rush to take her back to bed, to make the most of the hours they had left because he had to be back in New York by tomorrow.

Their eyes met.

She said his name. He opened his arms. She went into them.

"Regina," he whispered, and she sighed as he lifted her and carried her back to the bedroom.

He kissed his way down her body, pausing to savor the sweetness of her nipples, her navel, the softness between her thighs.

"My turn," she murmured.

Her hands were cool, her mouth warm, her caresses at first cautious, even delicate, and he realized, on a rush of what he knew was foolish masculine ego, that she had never touched another man as she was touching him.

They kissed endlessly, loving the tastes and textures of each other's lips and tongues until, suddenly, there was no more time to spare. He was hungry for the feel of her closing around him. She was hungry for the feel of him deep inside her. She wept and came on a high cry of ecstasy. He followed seconds later, throwing his head back and calling out her name. Then, he collapsed in her arms, sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin. After a long, long time, he rolled to his side, stretched out beside her and laid his hand gently over her belly.

He bent his head, pressed a kiss to where his child lay sleeping. She cupped her hand around the back of his head and fell asleep. He was too busy thinking, planning, making decisions. After a while, moving carefully so he wouldn't wake her, Robin rose, collected his clothes and went into the bathroom. He showered, dressed, then called his pilot on his cell phone, telling him to have the jet ready within the hour.

He went back into the bedroom. Regina was still sleeping, and he bent down and kissed her mouth. She stirred, sighed, opened her eyes and smiled.

"Robin," she said softly.

He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I have to go home," he said. "I have a meeting. I can't cancel it."

Her smile tilted. "No. That's okay. I understand."

He lifted her hand to his lips.

"I'll fly back next weekend. We'll find an apartment. A house. I'll contact a Realtor."

"I'll do it."

"Sure. Fine. Just be sure to get something in—"

"I know. Something in a safe neighborhood."

She laughed, but it was a quick laugh, and she pushed him gently away.

"Seriously, Robin, I'm not going to take a place in downtown Salt Lake."

He sat back. "Because?"

"Because," she said patiently, "I can't afford them."

"That's just plain silly. I can afford them."

Hell. There it was. The narrowed eyes. The cool look.

"You're not going to support me," she said.

"I'm going to support our child. Did you think I wouldn't? Did you think I'd walk away from my responsibility?"

She sat up a little straighter. "Helping support our child is one thing but I don't intend to be your 'responsibility.'"

He heard the way she said the word, knew she'd taken it in a way he hadn't meant it. "Regina. Love, maybe I'm saying this wrong—"

"No. It's me saying it wrong. What I mean is—thank you for wanting to help."

He drew back. "Do not," he said coldly, "absolutely do not thank me."

"I simply meant—"

"Is that what you think this is about? Me, 'helping' you?"

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just … look, I've been on my own for years. I can take care of—"

"If you take care of my child the way you've taken care of yourself—"

"For your information, I've done just fine taking care of myself."

"Oh, right." Sarcasm frosted each word. "One look at this—this palace is proof of that."

Regina struggled with the duvet, managed to keep it clutched to her like a shield, and rose from the bed. "You know what? I think it's time you left."

"Yeah. I think so, too." Robin strode to the door, stopped, spun around and pointed his finger at her. Anger was etched into his face. "I don't know what kind of sorry SOB you think I am but get this straight. I never walk away from a responsibility."

Regina's eyes glittered with angry tears. "You already told me that. But this isn't a 'responsibility,' it's a baby."

"Goddammit, of course it's a baby! My baby."

"This child is mine. It's part of me. And if you think you're going to take over where Andrew Colter left off—"

Robin turned on his heel and walked out.

What did women want?

Men had been asking that question for centuries.

Robin had debated it for most of his thirty-two years. He'd never come up with an answer. Nobody had. Killian had once told him. "If you're tender, you're a wuss. If you're tough, you're insensitive. You're never smart enough but you sure as hell can be dumb enough, in which case you're a lost cause."

This time yesterday, he'd been an attorney representing a client. Now he was … What? A man on a tightrope. All he could do was put one foot in foot of the other and not look down. Maybe he really should have listened to that old adage about lawyers being fools if they represented themselves.

Except …

He took another drink. Except, this wasn't a legal thing. Not yet, anyway, unless Regina decided she wanted to try and move him out of the picture. "Fat chance she has of accomplishing that," he muttered.

He'd put a child in her womb. That gave him certain rights. He was not Andrew Colter, demanding access to a kid that wasn't his. He wasn't trying to take her baby from her, he just wanted to assume his role as its father. What kind of woman would tell a man he couldn't do that?

He kept going over that last confrontation with Regina, trying to figure out how they'd gone from making love to making war with hardly any time in between. He kept seeing her face, the anger in her eyes. The passion in them, only a little while before. "Dammit," he said, and he put aside the tumbler of Scotch, plucked the satellite phone from its niche, punched in a number, heard Killian say hello.

"It's me," Robin barked.

"Robin?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Well, no. What you said was 'it's me,' and I hate to tell you this, mate, but there are probably zillions of me's in this world, and I'd bet I know at least a couple of hundred of them."

"Very funny." Robin closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Killian."

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to both of you. And I need to warn you, I'm not in a good mood."

"Nothing new there, mate. You always were too uptight for your own—"

"Robin. I need—I need advice."

"Sure," Killian said.

Robin said nothing. He wasn't sure where to start, or even if he should have made this call.

"Robin? You there, man?"

He nodded. Cleared his throat. And went for it.

"Say there's a guy. Meets a woman. Spends, you know, spends a night with her."

"Sounds good so far," Killian said, chuckling.

"She's, you know, she's okay. Pretty. Smart. Fun. She's—"

"She's nice," Killian said helpfully.

Robin shook his head.

"She's more than nice. She's—well, she's special."

Silence again. Then, warily:

"How special?" Killian asked.

Robin got to his feet, walked the length of the airplane.

"Yeah." His voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat. Again. "Anyway, he meets her. And then, some time goes by. A couple of months. And he finds out she's—he finds out she's pregnant."

There was no mistaking the sudden, sharp intake of breath that came over the line.

"Wait a minute," Killian said. "They were together only this one time?"

"Right."

"Not again during those two months?"

"Three. Actually, it was three. And, no, they never saw each other after that night. He had no idea she was pregnant."

"What," Killian said, on a huff of disbelief, "she didn't tell him?"

"No. She couldn't. She, ah, she didn't know his last name, didn't have his address, his phone number …"

"But she claims he knocked her up."

"He didn't 'knock her up,'" Robin growled. "He made her pregnant."

"And," Killian said carefully, "and he's sure he's the guy who did it?"

"He's sure."

"Because there's been a paternity test?"

"Listen, I didn't call you so that you could run an interrogation, I called for—"

"Advice," Killian said.

Robin had made his way back up the aisle. He sank into his seat, picked up his drink and finished it. "Here's the problem," he said. "She doesn't want to do anything he says."

"The paternity test?" Killian asked.

"Not that."

"You mean, get rid of the—" Killian started.

"I mean, move out of the rat trap she lives in. Put herself under the case of a top ob-gyn. Let—let this guy buy her things she needs, let him take care of her and, of course, the kid once it's born."

"He wants to do the right thing," Killian said.

"Exactly. He wants to do the right thing. The logical thing. The responsible thing."

"Wow." Killian said.

"Yeah," Robin said, "but he has to do something. This is his baby. His woman. I mean, she isn't his woman, not really, but—"

"Here's what I think," Killian said "First of all, he needs to arrange for a paternity test. Then he needs to see a lawyer. Work up the legalities. Like—"

"I told you, she doesn't want—"

"If she really doesn't want money, then he can set it up as a trust. She taps into it? Fine. She doesn't? That's fine, too."

"It isn't. It's not any kind of solution. What if she doesn't touch it? I would never—my friend would never let her go on living from hand to mouth or let her raise the child in poverty when it's absolutely, totally, completely unnecessary."

"Robin?" Killian cleared his throat. "Do you—does this friend care for her? Or is this about—about being responsible?"

"Of course he cares for her. I told you. She's beautiful. She's bright. She's—she's—"

"Robin," Killian said, "tell me what's going on."

"I did," Robin said, very calmly.

"Robin," Killian said, "is this about that woman in Salt Lake City? Dammit, is this about you?"

"Me?" Robin said with all the indignation he could muster. "You have to be kidding. Would I ever get myself into a mess like this? It's about a friend. I told you. A good friend."

"Who?" Killian demanded.

But Robin had hung up.

Emma walked into Killian's office and sat down on his lap. "I couldn't help overhearing, but what do you think?"

"I think his friend is named Robin."

"Yeah. So do I." Emma paused. "What's he's going to do?"

"I think we're going to be Auntie Em and Uncle Killian soon."

"Auntie Em? Seriously?" Emma asked as he picked her up to carry her upstairs.

Robin closed his eyes and remembered those angry tears in her eyes when he walked out. Tears he could have kissed away. Tears he could have changed with the words he'd felt filling his heart.

Robin shot to his feet and went to the cockpit.

"Ted?"

"Yes, Mr. Locksley. I was just going to ask Sally tell you the weather's improved. No need to buckle in or—"

"We're going back."

"Back, sir?"

"To Salt Lake City."

The pilot smiled.

"No problem, sir."

Robin nodded, returned to his seat, and tried to figure out how to handle the battle that would come next. By the time they landed, he still didn't have a clue. What would he say that could possibly convince Regina he only wanted to do what was right? She was so damn independent. So quick to get ticked off. He'd phoned the limo company before the plane touched down. They'd have a car for him in an hour. Wait another hour, to deal with this mess? To hell with that. He phoned Hertz instead, rented a car.

"Any special model, sir?"

"Whatever you have that's fast."

A long, low, mean-looking sports car was already purring when he climbed into it. It should have taken him an hour to get to her place. He did it in thirty minutes.

He brought the car to a screeching halt at the curb, right beside a fire hydrant and a couple of kids who looked like they'd stepped out of a reality show about street gangs. Robin took out his wallet, extracted two hundred-dollar bills and, tearing them in half, gave a half to each kid. "The car's still here, untouched, when I come back, you get the rest. Understand?"

The kids grinned and nodded. Robin went past them, ran up the steps to the front door, pushed it open and raced up the stairs. Then he was standing outside Regina's apartment. His heart was banging but it didn't have a thing to do with his gallop up those stairs. What would he say to her? How could he convince her to stop being so stubborn? Where was Logic-Man when he needed him? He took a deep breath. The logic would come, once he started talking. He was a good talker, especially under pressure. It was one of the reasons for his reputation as a hotshot litigator.

Just do it, he told himself, and he rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds he tried knocking. Maybe she was lying down. A cold thought crossed his ever working mind, what if she was feeling well and had passed out? Damnit, he never should have left her. "Regina?" He called out.

He tried knocking again.

Nothing.

"Regina! Please, I'm just worried about you." Robin called out again.

"She's not there." A woman said behind him. He turned around to see an elderly lady standing there.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"I ran into her as she was going down. I asked her what was wrong as she looked stressed. She told me she was going to Independence hospital-"

Robin didn't wait to hear anything else. He gave the kids the other half of the bill and gunned it to the hospital. He parked the car and flew inside. "Regina Mills! Where is she?"

A nurse behind the desk tried to calm him down. She checked the computers for details on Regina. "There's no record of a Regina Mills."

"She has to be here." Robin said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we have no record of her being in the hospital."

"Look. I have to find Regina!" Robin was shouting now.

"Robin?" Regina said from behind him.

"Regina!" Robin went to her and brought her into his arms. She was here, alive and….here.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I wanted to…wait are you alright? Is it the baby?" Robin asked, as he looked down at her.

"It's Daniel. He was coming home to check on me and…." Her voice broke and she swayed in his arms.

"Regina!" Robin caught her. He picked her up and called for help. An aide came and helped put her on a gurney. They took her into a cubicle to be looked over, while Robin filled out information for her.

"What about Daniel Colter?" Robin asked the same nurse.

A look crossed her face. "I'm sorry sir, but he's deceased."

Robin stood there in shock. Regina had just lost her best friend. "Wait, how?"

"He was in a car accident. He died upon arrival." She informed him.

Robin's heart broke for Regina. Proving to him that he cared deeply for Regina. He had to be there for her. A few minutes later, he walked into her room. She was lying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position, crying her heart out.

"Regina. I'm so sorry about Daniel."

"I never should have let him leave. I should have made sure he confronted his father and made him stay. He'd still be alive." She sobbed into her pillow.

Her sobs tore his heart into pieces. He couldn't stand there and let the women he… It hit him like a bomb. He was in love with her. Had been from meeting her. He quickly moved and gathered her into his arms. "Regina, I'm sorry. Let me be there for you."

"Why? You don't care for me." Regina said.

"It was the biggest lie of my life because I don't 'care' for you, sweetheart, I love you. I adore you. With everything I am, everything I ever will be. And if you were to leave me … if you were to leave me …"

She turned to stare at him. Her mouth trembled. Hell, all of her was trembling. Robin put his arms around her tighter.

"I know you just want custody of the baby—"

"Our baby. And no, I don't want custody. Why would I, when he'll be our child?"

"She. It might be a she."

"I don't give a damn about sex!"

"You most certainly do give a damn about sex! That's the only reason you—you want me around."

A nurse behind them laughed. Robin shot a furious glare around the room. Then he looked at Regina.

"I love you," he said fiercely. "Do you hear me, dammit? I. Love. You!"

"You don't. And you said you believed me when I told you the baby was yours but—but that was just another lie!"

Robin grabbed her hand, wouldn't let her tug it free.

"Robin,—"

"I know. I made a huge mistake."

Regina could feel the pain lifting from her heart, but Robin had one last thing to explain. "When I left that day after the misunderstanding about Daniel…I was so hurt that I had finally found the one person I wanted to spend my life with, only to think she didn't want me. I feel quick, deeply, and serious."

"Robin."

"I want everything with you. I want the rehearsal dinner. I want the music. The flowers. You in a long white gown, me all gussied up …"

Regina was staring at him. He couldn't read anything in her eyes. "What are you saying, Robin?"

"Love," he said gruffly, "I know I've made a lot of mistakes. The biggest one was not telling you how much I love you right away. See, I wanted the perfect time and place."

"Like we have now," Regina said, smiling.

"Regina. If you love me, tell me, too. Tell me that I wasn't imagining what I saw in your eyes, tasted in your kisses."

"I love you," Regina said quietly.

"Or tell me there's at least a chance you'll come to—" Robin blinked. "You love me?"

"Of course." She smiled through her tears. "I'll always love you."

"Regina," he said. "I know this isn't the best timing, with what happened with Daniel. But I promise you, I'll always be there for you. Always. Please marry me."

She cried. She bent down to him, clasped his face, pressed her lips to his.

"Does this mean?" Robin said.

"What she means," the nurse said, "is yes."

Robin drew Regina into his arms and kissed her tears away, happy and sad ones.

A few days after Daniel's funeral. Robin had Regina on his jet and they were flying to his home in New York. He picked up his phone and called Killian and his family as well. "Killian, Mum, Dad, Belle I have some news."

"Robin," Regina whispered, "what are you doing?"

He kissed her. "Here we go, honey," he said, and took one last deep breath. "Everybody? I'm coming home. With the woman I love. And, guys? We're pregnant."

There was a second of surprised silence. Then, cheers and applause sounded throughout the phone.

But Robin and Regina weren't listening.

She was weeping, he was smiling, and they were wrapped in each other's arms.

Months later, Regina gave birth to their first child. Her husband, Robin was there beside her, his hand numb, but happiness consumed him.

A boy!

Roland Daniel Locksley.

Robin had picked his middle name as a reference to the man that had taken care of Regina until Robin had met her. Now, Regina had the two most important men in her life.

All because two people fell in love.


	24. Chapter 24

_**(San Francisco)**_

* * *

Regina Mills was still single at 31, it wasn't that she has never had any opportunity to date or get married, it was just that nothing seemed to work the way she wanted it to. She had just never met the one, the one she wanted to wake up every morning to, the one she wanted to go to bed with every night, the one she wanted to have kids with, the one she wanted to be there when he needed her, and for him to be there when she needed him.

She had tried dating online, but after endless message after message of show your tits, and wanting to see her panties, it got old real quick. The times she actually met someone for dinner, she was sick by their attempts to rush the date, only hoping to get her into bed that same night. After a while, it wore her down and she stopped going on dates altogether-that was until tonight. She just never felt the connection that she thought she should have for someone that might be able to go somewhere.

It was Regina's first date in almost six months. She still wasn't sure how it happened, but she was excited and nervous about it, and felt the familiar butterflies flittering in her stomach. It all started two weeks ago; she was sitting home alone at her home in San Francisco (again) on a Saturday night, watching an episode of Outlander on TV, and eating from a carton of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. Her eyes watered as she watched Jamie and Claire kissing on the screen, as she wondered why she couldn't find a guy like that.

Getting up from the couch, she decided on a whim to check her online dating profile. As soon as she logged in, she got a message from YoungBlueEyes234. He didn't have a picture on his profile, which made her kind of wary, but then she couldn't complain. He got her attention with his opening line.

YoungBlueEyes: Hi there, fellow Star Wars fan.

It was such a departure from the other guys who would message her with "Hey sweet cheeks", or "Wassup sexy," that she was intrigued. Not many guys would take the time to actually read her profile information.

RegallyRegina: Hey there yourself.

YoungBlueEues23: I saw your profile and noticed you were a Star Wars fan, and that you watch Outlander. I knew I had to message you.

RegallyRegina: Lol, yeah I'm a girl of varied tastes. What can I say, it's my guilty pleasure. Are you saying you share my love of such?

YoungBlueEyes23: I'll only admit the Star Wars. I do have a reputation to uphold.

RegallyRegina: Mmm hmm, and I assume you didn't happen to catch the season finale last week.

YoungBlueEyes23: My lips are sealed.

RegallyRegina: I'll keep your secrets.

YoungBlueEyes: Thank you. I've actually been trying to catch you online for the past week now, but you never seem to be logged in…sorry, did that just sound creepy?

RegallyRegina: Uh…kinda, but I'll let that pass ;)

YoungBlueEyes23: The name is Robin.

RegallyRegina: I'm Regina.

They chatted over instant messenger for hours that evening, discussing everything from their favorite books and movies, to more personal subjects like family and life goals. Regina learned that Robin was in his thirties, and divorced. He was a businessman, but didn't delve too deeply into exactly what type of business he did.

She told him about herself, her hobbies and interests, and about her boring job as a receptionist at city hall. The time seemed to fly by, her laughter echoed throughout her living room as he recounted an embarrassing incident in his childhood. It was with some surprise then, that she glanced at her clock and noticed it was already 4am.

RegallyRegina: Oh wow! I can't believe we've been chatting for 5 hours now.

YoungBlueEyes23: I didn't realize that either. Do you have to go to work in the morning?

RegallyRegina: Nope, it's Sunday. I really have nothing to do tomorrow, it's just I haven't been up this late since college…God I feel old.

YoungBlueEyes23: Hey if you're old, that makes me ancient.

RegallyRegina: Well Old Man, I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep.

YoungBlueEyes23: Ok…I had fun talking with you tonight…maybe we can chat again?

RegallyRegina: I'd like that.

This started a routine of nightly chats that lasted into the early hours of the morning. Regina would rush home from work every evening, giddy with excitement. She'd scarf down her dinner and then plop down in front of her computer from 6pm to 2am every night. Every time she saw the messenger box pop up, her heart skipped a beat.

She was having so much fun chatting with and getting to know Robin. He never talked about himself much. He seemed much more interested in learning about her. Regina had never felt so easy to talk with someone before. Robin was everything she wanted in a guy, and she didn't even know what he looked like. She just knew what type of person he was through his words.

YoungBlueEyes23: I've never had so much fun getting to know someone, Regina.

RegallyRegina: Aw thanks Robin. Right back at cha.

YoungBlueEyes23: What do you think about meeting in person?

Regina's heart skipped a beat. Robin was everything she wanted in a guy: smart, funny, and kind. What frightened her was if things weren't the same with him in person, what if they didn't like one another then?

RegallyRegina: Um…Are you sure you know what you're getting into?

YoungBlueEyes23: Why would you say that? I've wanted to meet you in person since the first night we chatted.

RegallyRegina: Well, I've never had great experiences with online dating. I don't want to disappoint you.

YoungBlueEyes23: You could never disappoint me. Besides, what if I disappoint you? I could be a short ogre with warts all over my body, you know.

RegallyRegina: Lol, I doubt that very much! Even if you are, I don't think I'd care.

YoungBlueEyes23: I'll hold you to that! You might regret your words.

RegallyRegina: Well, ogre, where should we meet? How will I pick you out from the crowd? Should I be looking for a short man with warts all over his face?

YoungBlueEyes23: Ha-ha maybe I exaggerated. How about you look for a nervous guy holding a red rose?

RegallyRegina: I think I can do that.

YoungBlueEyes23: What about you? How will I be able find you?

RegallyRegina: Hmm, I'll be the woman in a red dress also holding a red rose.

YoungBlueEyes23: Great! Shall I pick you up or do you want to meet there?

RegallyRegina: I'd prefer to meet there. After all, you could be a deranged serial killer.

YoungBlueEyes23: That's true and you could be a psycho stalker. How about we meet at 7pm next Saturday?

RegallyRegina: That sounds good to me.

YoungBlueEyes23: Great! It's a date! I can't wait to see you.

Robin had picked out the most exclusive restaurant in the city to meet. It wasn't a place Regina would normally go to, since it was way out of her price range, but Robin had raved about their food, so she was excited to try it. She was in her apartment getting ready for the night. Her whole body tingled with nervous anticipation. She had told him she would be wearing a red dress-the nicest and most flattering dress she owned. The red of the dress complimented the red of her lipstick on her lips. The cut of the dress narrowed at her waist, accentuating her ample chest. The hem of her dress reached just above her knees showing off her shapely calves, which she paired with black high heels. She kept her dark hair shoulder length hair down in soft waves, but pinned the front strands back away from her face. Looking in the mirror, she let out a shaky breath.

Why was she so nervous? It was just dinner!

Regina walked into the dimly lit restaurant a bundle of nerves. She clutched the red rose in her hand as her eyes searched the bar of the restaurant, looking for Robin. The only person she saw was a tall man standing with his back turned toward her. He had broad shoulders and a powerful, muscular build which his black suit jacket did little to hide. Immediately dismissing him as a possibility, her eyes scanned the bar again. She didn't see anyone holding a red rose, and immediately began to panic. What if he's stood her up? Oh God this was so embarrassing.

Just as she was about to turn around and flee, the man at the bar turned around. He was the handsomest man she'd ever seen. He was tall, about 6 feet 3 and had dark brownish hair with a streak of grey on the sides. As she noted earlier, he had a very nice build, with broad shoulders and a trim narrow waist. In his hands he held a single red rose. Regina had to catch her breath as she stood and stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was Robin.

He hadn't noticed her yet as his eyes searched the crowd. Regina was afraid of seeing a look in his eyes of not really wanting to be here. She was tempted to make a run for it when he finally caught sight of her. Regina sucked in a breath and braced herself for what she knew would happen.

Far from the disappointment she expected, he actually looked happy to see her. He let out a wide grin that crinkled his eyes and quickly walked towards her.

"Regina," he breathed once he reached her. "You look absolutely stunning."

She blushed under his praise.

"Thank you, Robin," she replied, "You look very handsome yourself."

"Don't sound so surprised," he joked. "Were you expecting a troll or an ewok?"

"Well, you did warn me," she laughed.

"You got me there," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the restaurant.

They were seated at a private table by the large glass windows. The restaurant was on the penthouse level and overlooked the whole city. Regina looked out in awe as she saw the view.

"This is amazing," she said, still gazing out the windows.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin replied.

The waiter appeared then and took their drink orders. Robin ordered a bottle of fancy red French wine for the two of them.

"Do you come here a lot?" she asked once the waiter had left.

"Not often, and not lately," he replied. "I used to come here with my ex-wife."

"Oh." Regina tried not to let her unease show on her face.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, "It's terribly rude to bring her up, isn't it? Especially when I'm on a date with a beautiful woman."

"It's okay," Regina replied shyly. "I don't mind really. Besides, I'd like to know more about you. I mean, I feel like I know you, but when I think back to our conversations, you never really said much about yourself."

"Well what would you like to know? I'm an open book," he replied.

"Really? I can ask you anything I want, and you'd answer it?" she asked.

"Anything you want," he said with a smile.

"Hmm, I better think hard about this," she replied, starting to relax. Talking to Robin in person was just like online. She grew comfortable in his presence-or as comfortable as she could be. She still couldn't believe this devastatingly handsome man was her date-the guy she'd been chatting with the past two weeks. The same guy who joked about accidently setting his kitchen on fire when he tried to make pasta.

"You've been thinking a long time. I'm beginning to get nervous," he joked, breaking into her thoughts.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I won't bite," she laughed.

Robin smiled at her and licked his lips. His eyes darkened as he said, "I hope that's not a promise."

Regina felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was flirting with him. It seemed so easy and effortless; the words were out of her mouth the moment she thought them. She had never felt so comfortable with a guy before. Maybe it was because he acted like he wanted to be there, or the way he looked at her as he licked his lips.

"I expect your question to be groundbreaking since it's taking you such a long time to come up with one," Robin added.

"Patience, my young padawan," Regina chided. "I've got more than one question."

"Well, we've got all evening," he responded suggestively.

Before Regia could respond, the waiter came back with their wine. She was thankful of that since it gave her time to compose herself. She took the glass and took a deep gulp, watching across the table as Robin smiled at her.

"So, what's your next question?" Robin asked kindly, trying to put her at ease.

Regina wiped the corner of her mouth before speaking, grateful for his tact.

"So, who is your favorite character of the Star Wars franchise?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled before answering. "Han freaking Solo, not even a question. And what about yourself?"

"He's mine too, I'll forever be bitter at George Lucas for killing him off." Regina said. "But what about you? Who is your favorite character?"

"Guess." Robin said.

"Let me guess, Princess Leia's bikini outfit from Return of the Jedi." Regina asked.

"Now, how did you know?" Robin asked, in a teasing voice.

"Woman's intuition." Regina said.

"Kind of hard to let go of your teenage crush back then." Robin said.

"Just doesn't seem right anymore, without Han with his Princess." Regina said.

"Same. Even though I think Harrison was done with the whole Han Solo character." Robin said.

"Still, won't be the same without Han Solo." Regina said with a smile.

"Do you have a thing for Han Solo?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe. My lips are sealed." Regina said, reminding him of his own words he used to her.

"I hope to inspect those lips later." Robin admitted, enjoying the slight blush on her face.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked, deciding to go with another safe question even though she was dying to find out more about his ex-wife.

"I'm an investor," he answered simply.

"What exactly do you invest in?" she asked, once it was clear he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Oh businesses-start ups mostly," he replied. "I've had some success with internet and software start ups."

"Any particular company?" Regina asked.

"Ever heard of Stolen Hearts?" Robin asked.

"Oh my god, the dating app?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"I'm impressed." Regina said

"I'm pleased to hear it," he responded warmly.

"Wait a minute, you're Robin Locksley," Regina declared, after a moment's thought.

"So, I am. I thought we had established that fact weeks ago," Robin replied jokingly.

"No, I mean, the Robin Locksley. The billionaire investor. Oh my God," Regina rambled on. "I mean, you're investing in that solar energy project, aren't you?"

"Yes," he answered simply. Seeing she was shocked by the revelation, Robin tried to change the conversation.

"I don't want to be difficult," he started, "but I'd rather move onto another topic. I find that I really don't feel like talking business when I'm out with a beautiful woman."

Regina was embarrassed by her momentary outburst and grateful to him for steering the conversation to other topics. "You sure do know how to lay it on thick," she laughed trying to make light of the situation and the startling revelation that her Robin was a very rich man. "Tell me how a handsome, charming man like you ended up on an online dating site. I doubt you have much trouble finding dates."

Robin's smiled faltered a little as she spoke, and Regina instantly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you," she began.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You don't need to apologize. The truth is, this is my first real date in over 6 months," he confessed. "Don't look so surprised," he continued when Regina raised her eyebrows at his admission. "After being married for 10 years, it's hard to meet women again-at least it's hard to meet decent women."

"What do you consider 'decent'?" she asked, curious.

"Hmm, someone like you," he replied after a second's thought.

"Come on, be serious," Regina chided laughingly. "What do you consider your ideal woman?"

"I am being serious," he answered. "But if you want me to go more in depth, I suppose I'm looking for someone who is honest and real. Most women only look at me and see my money and what I can give them financially. You're not like that. I mean, you didn't even know who I was until just a moment ago. I can't tell you how relieved I am to finally meet someone who likes me for me."

"That's kind of presumptuous of you, isn't it?" Regina teased. "How do you know I'm not another gold digger after your money?"

Robin gave her a bashful smile that crinkled his eyes, and Regina was lost.

"Well, I hope you like me for me," he said. "I certainly like you for you."

Reaching out a hand he covered hers over the table and stroked it lightly. The contact sent chills up Regina's arm, and she drew back involuntarily, her breath hitching.

"I couldn't be happier you're with me tonight, and that's the truth. When I first saw you, I thought you were stunning, still do actually," he admitted.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm being such a Debbie Downer," she said. "It's just that I've never had great experiences when it came to dating. You seem almost too good to be true. You're perfect."

"Oh, I'm far from perfect," Robin countered, "but I do know a good thing when I see it."

Regina flushed with pleasure at the compliments Robin showered on her. He knew exactly what to say to put her at ease, and she was thoroughly enjoying their date. As the night progressed, she found herself opening up to him like she had never done with anyone else. They talked like they had known each other for years, instead of just two weeks. They tried the food off of each other's plates, and her wine glass was never empty.

When Robin reached out and covered her hand with his, she didn't pull away. She smiled and enjoyed the pleasure of that small contact with him. She was laughing at one of his silly stories when they were abruptly interrupted by another woman and her companion, a shorter auburn-haired beauty. Both women came up to their table and showered Robin with their attention, turning their back to Regina.

"Oh Robin!" the blonde trilled. "I haven't seen you here in ages!"

"Hello Marissa," Robin replied. Regina took some solace that he seemed to be annoyed at their interruption.

"What, I don't get a hello?" the other one pouted.

"Janna," Robin said, with a short nod of his head.

"What are you doing here? We thought you'd gone into hiding," Marissa asked.

"I'm here on a date," Robin answered, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

They turned to Regina at that point and gave her an appraising look.

"Oh hello, there. And you are…?" Marissa asked.

"Hello, I'm Regina."

With barely a nod of acknowledgement, the two women turned back to Robin and continued talking with him, ignoring Regina.

"So, will we be seeing you at Alisha's charity ball next month?" Janna asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin answered, "I'll have to check my schedule."

"Oh, you must come!" Marissa added, "Alisha will be ecstatic to have you."

"We'll see," Robin said simply.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to interrupt your date, darling," Marissa said as she reached down and gave Robin a peck on the cheek.

Regina felt a bit of rage boil inside her at the sight of another woman kissing Robin, if only on the cheek. Once they had walked off, Regina released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So...," she began.

"So…," he replied, not sure what to say.

"Who were they?" she finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"They were old friends of mine-well actually my ex-wife," Robin answered.

Regina had been thoroughly enjoying their date up to that point. It felt like Janna and Marissa had splashed cold water all over her evening. Regina realized with a pit in her stomach, that these were the type of women Robin dated and found attractive. As if sensing her mood, Robin reached out and squeezed her hand over the table. She looked at him and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Forget about them, I already have." he said. "A perk of being divorced is I don't have to see them often anymore."

Regina smiled at him, aware again of how he could say all the right words to lift her spirits.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, "They make the hair on the back of my neck stand up too. I always feel like prey when they're around, like they're waiting to pounce on me." He shivered to illustrate his point. Regina laughed at his antics, and let herself relax in his company again.

"You're a great guy, you know that Robin?" she said after a while.

Robin blushed under her praise and she was even more enchanted. She boldly reached out her hand and placed it on top of his larger one and squeezed. "You're not like anyone else I've met before."

"You're not like anyone I've met before either, Regina," he said.

"See? Most guys would be running for the hills if I said that on the first date, but you're different." Regina said.

"I take it that's a good thing?" Robin asked.

"A very good thing." Regina admitted.

When the hour started to grow late, Robin paid their bill, placing Regina's credit card back in her hand, not letting her pay. He then had his car brought around to the front of the restaurant. Once they were inside, Robin held her hand in his.

"I enjoyed tonight, immensely." Robin confessed on the drive to her home.

"I did as well. The food and the company were a plus." Regina said.

"I thoroughly enjoyed the company tonight." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Once they arrived at her home, Robin escorted her to her front door, staying there until her door was open for her to go in. "Thank you, Robin."

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For being who you are online as you are in person." Regina said.

Robin looked down into her eyes, raised his right hand and placed it on the side of her face, cupping her side as he pulled her close to him, kissing alongside her mouth. Not kissing her lips, but just close enough. He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, holding her steady, and his mouth crashed down on hers.

Regina stood, immobilized, secured in his strong arms, pinned beneath the hard wall of his body. Robin shifted, angling his head, forcing her lips open, his tongue sliding against hers. She gasped, and the action allowed him deeper access.

A heat took over her, a languid feeling that started in her stomach and spread outward toward her limbs. It made her want to melt against him, and without being aware that she'd made the conscious thought to do so, she found herself doing just that. Curving her body around his, going pliant against the mountain that was Robin Locksley.

That prickling heat that spread over her skin. It came together here. In a brilliant flash. When his lips met hers, it became so very clear.

She wanted him, oh how she wanted him.

She had never imagined a kiss could feel like this. So intense, passionate…orgasmic. It made her heart beat so hard she thought it might tumble out of her chest. Made it impossible for her to think, impossible for her to breathe. Her knees went weak, and she curled her fingers around his shirt, keeping herself from melting into the ground as best she could.

He reached up, forking his fingers through her hair, curling his hand into a fist and growling as he tugged hard, changing the angle of their kiss yet again to something so impossibly deep it made her head swim. He growled again, and something in that sound pierced through the fog that had surrounded her.

Just as she was about to ask him to come inside with her, Robin pulled back. "If I don't stop now, I know that I won't. And I don't want to risk scaring you off."

"I'm not going anywhere." Regina informed him.

"That's really good to hear." Robin said. "You're a real good kisser."

Regina smiled, "So, are you."

"When can I see you again?" Robin asked.

"When do you want to see me again?" Regina teased him back.

"Tomorrow night." Robin answered.

"I can't tomorrow night, but what about Sunday?" Regina asked.

"Perfect. How about we go to the beach and enjoy the day at Pier 39?" Robin asked as he linked their hands together.

"I'd like that, can I bring anything?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled before answering. "Just you."

Sunday afternoon, Robin picked her up at her home and they went to the pier. They first did some shopping, Robin bought her a pearl necklace, at the Pearl Factory, enjoying the look on her face as he placed it on her lovely neck, letting his fingers linger on the back of her neck. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Robin leaned down and kissed her shoulders.

"Thank you." Regina said as she turned around, placing her arms around his neck.

Afterwards, they grabbed a bite to eat, sitting down for a while after enjoying the pier. "Have you been here before?" Robin asked in between bites.

"A few times, but I have never enjoyed it so much as I have today." Regina admitted.

"I'm glad." Robin said.

For the next few weeks, they went out many times, enjoying the beautiful sites of the city. Letting the city entertain them, there was something about this city that was just magical, like time seemed endless, and the ugliness would just fade away.

The next few weeks passed just the same, with Robin and Regina going out during the week and weekends, still texting online and over the phone. Many times during the day she would be at her desk, and would be replying to him, he would tell her how he couldn't wait to see her again, even though she would remind him, he just saw her the night before.

"It's been too long." Robin would reply.

Regina would smile and bite her bottom lip before telling him. "Well, tonight you'll be seeing me again."

"I'm looking forward to it." Robin said to her.

Tonight, they were out at another restaurant, but tonight felt different, felt like they had been heading to this for quite some time.

Tonight, Regina had made the decision to tell him something, something really important to her.

"I can't believe all this started online." Regina said.

"Like I said, I know a good thing when I see it. It's a skill I've honed over the years," he replied seductively.

Regina felt the heat creep up her neck and in between her thighs. She was excited and nervous about Robin's growing boldness. The wine had relaxed her inhibitions and she was responding to his words as if she were under a spell. His spell. She hadn't been with a guy in so long, her body was tingling with anticipation.

"Hmm what other skills have you honed over the years?" she asked flirtatiously.

He licked his soft lips before giving her a slow sensual smile.

"If you're lucky, I'll show you later," he answered in a low voice.

Regina's body thrilled at the low seductive growl of his voice and the promise of what lay ahead. She was breathing heavily as she gave him a shy smile.

"I'd like that," she whispered breathlessly.

Robin called for the check immediately. He dismissed Regina's attempts to split the bill with him, handing the waiter his black American Express card. Once they left the restaurant, Robin pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately.

His tongue parted her lips and he slipped in, tasting the wine still on her tongue. He broke the kiss once his car had arrived from valet parking. Their breathing was heavy as he looked down at her, lust in his eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you," he said huskily.

"We've got all night," Regina answered, surprised at her own boldness.

Robin's eyes darkened as he looked at her. Grabbing her hand, he led her to his silver Porsche and opened the door for her to get in. Regina was a ball of lust and nerves. Her own needs were crying out loudly to be satisfied, but she so wanted to please him. He had been the perfect gentleman all evening, but she could tell he was barely holding onto his restraint. He looked like he wanted to devour her, and she loved it. She had never felt so desired in all her life. Placing her hand on his thigh, she began to rub up and down.

Robin sucked in a breath as he felt her hand inch closer and closer to the sizable bulge in his pants. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to pull the car over and take you on the side of the road," he said hoarsely.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at him, teasingly. She loved the effect she was having on him and felt powerful and in control. "You say that, like it's a bad thing," she responded.

Robin looked at her hungrily. She could tell he was debating whether to pull over or not. He finally grabbed her hand that was on his thigh and kissed it.

"Not yet sweetheart. I want you naked in my house, on my bed."

They drove for another 15 minutes, until Robin pulled up into a long sweeping driveway. Regina didn't have time to assess her surroundings once she got out of the car as Robin scooped her up in his arms and walked towards the house. He let her down once they reached the front door so that he could unlock it.

Robin grabbed Regina in a passionate embrace once they had crossed the threshold to his palatial mansion. She pressed into his tall, solid form as her hands grabbed the lapels of his black jacket. Robin slid his tongue against Regina's lips and she opened for him eagerly. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, tangling with his in a heady dance. She felt light headed from all the sensations that were running through her. Robin's hands and mouth were touching her, and tasting her fervently, like a starving man. He broke the kiss and stared at her, a look of awe in his eyes.

"Oh, what you do to me, Regina," he whispered ardently.

She stood there looking up at him, her eyes drugged with desire and pulled his head down for another kiss. As her lips pressed against his, her hands reached for his jacket again, trying to pull it off clumsily. Reaching back, Robin pulled the sleeves and shook the jacket off his broad shoulders. It slipped to the floor where he left it. His hands started undoing the button of his dress shirt one by one, never breaking his contact with Regina. Once he had undone his shirt, he slipped it off too and let it fall to the floor.

Regina couldn't help but reach out and touch his hard body. She broke off the kiss and pulled her head back to look at him. Her eyes were bright as she drank in his appearance. His broad shoulders and chest had a light coating of soft hair. She worked her eyes down his chest to his rock-solid abs, which were rippled with muscle. His skin looked smooth and silky with a light golden tan. As she stood and stared at this beautiful man, her mouth hung open. It was like some kind of dream, and any moment she would wake up alone in her bed, lonely and aching with desire. She lifted her eyes to look into his. His eyes were crinkled as his lips turned up into a crooked grin.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be responsible for my actions," he joked. "Come here, beautiful," he said as he held his strong toned arms out to her in an embrace.

Regina walked towards him, wordlessly, her body obeying his words, even as her mind stopped functioning. He could have asked her to walk over burning coals, and she would have obliged. Once she got near him, he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in pleasure as she felt his warm hard body pressed up against her in a consuming embrace. Robin towered over her, and Regina had never felt so small, so protected in her life. She felt his heart beat against her ear as she laid her head against his chest. His scent was intoxicating, a spicy clean fragrance that was all him. She had a fleeting thought that he could make his next billion dollars just bottling and selling that scent. It would drive any woman wild with desire. She inhaled deeply as she breathed him in. She felt his chest rumble as he broke out into a chuckle.

"Like what you smell, darling?" he asked.

"Mmm, you smell so good," Regina responded. "I feel like this is a dream and I'll wake up any moment. You seem too good to be true."

"Oh baby, I'm 100% real," he replied seductively. "Let me show you how real I am."

Regina lifted her head from his chest and nodded wordlessly. His eyes darkened as he bent his head down to kiss her again. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a primal and urgent one, and Regina was swept away by the uncontrollable passion that took over her body. She felt strong arms scoop her up and lift her easily off her feet. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips continued moving against hers as his tongue assaulted her mouth. She felt his hands caressing her back as he carried her to his bedroom. He paused as they reached the door and easily held her in one arm while he reached around and opened it. The darkened bedroom was cool when they stepped inside. Robin flicked the light switch while he shut the door with the back of his foot. He continued to hold her as he walked toward his large four poster king sized bed. He laid her down gently on the soft silky sheets and stood back to look at her.

"You are a beautiful woman," he said softly.

Regina blushed under his praise. She squirmed on the bed, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Reaching her arms out, she tried to grab onto him and pull him back down for another kiss, but he resisted.

"Let me look at you," he insisted. "Hasn't anyone told you how stunning you are?"

Regina thought back to the past interests she had, none of them had ever made her feel as beautiful, cherished as Robin had at this moment.

"Fools," he whispered almost angrily.

"Robin," Regina said pleadingly, "Just hold me…and kiss me."

"I'll do much more than that, darling," he replied. "I'm going to worship your body and show you just how lovely you are."

Regina was comforted by his words. She had never had a guy look at her, much less treat her how Robin did. She felt desirable and beautiful under his ardent gaze. He slipped off his pants and slid into the bed beside her, his firm body pressed tightly against her own softer form. She felt his fingers lightly caress her spine through the silky fabric of her dress. His head dipped down and she felt his warm breath tickle her skin as he kissed the base of her neck. He moved his hands from her back to the hem of her skirt lifting slowly.

"Could you…um…turn off the lights?" she asked him.

Regina hated to see the look of disappointment in his eyes at her request, but she was too caught up in her own insecurities to back down.

"I would love to see you-all of you," he responded in a low voice.

"It's just that I wasn't prepared for this and uh…I'd rather get undressed in the dark."

"There's nothing under your dress that would make you any less desirable to me," he murmured against her skin as he planted light kisses over her brow, cheeks and lips.

"Mmm," Regina murmured distractedly.

His kisses and caresses numbed her mind and she soon felt his hands slowly undoing the zipper at the back of her dress. Rolling her onto her back, he straddled her, his body surrounding her completely. His hands reached for the straps of her dress and he slowly pulled them down, like he was opening a Christmas present, exposing more of her milky soft skin. Seeing the appreciative look in his eyes gave Regina confidence and security.

Under his gaze she felt cherished and wanted, something she hadn't felt in a long time, probably in her entire life. Robin Locksley made her feel desired, and she never realize how starved for it she was until she met him. That Robin wanted her was obvious by the giant bulge in his pants. She felt the last bit of resistance fade away as his hands lifted her hips to slide the dress down off her body.

Regina watched Robin as he held his breath. She could see the desire in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I can't remember when I've seen a more beautiful sight," Robin said in awe. "You look beautiful lying on my bed like this."

Regina's hair was tousled and framed her face; her lush ample breasts were rising and falling as she took ragged breaths.

"I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life," Robin continued, drinking in the sight of her. "I want to do so much; I don't even know where to start."

Regina stared up at him with heavy lidded eyes; her lips were plump and lightly parted. Her breaths came in little pants and her arousal was evident on her damp panties.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

Regina was unsure, not of wanting to be with him, but she had never been good in bed. Her last ex had told her that she was frigid. It had gotten to her, that she made herself believe that as well.

"Regina? We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Robin said.

"No, I want to…only…." Regina stopped herself from saying anymore.

"Just tell me." Robin encouraged her.

"I'm just not good with sex." Regina said.

Robin took her face between his hands. "I think you're doing great."

Regina met his eyes, saw the intensity there. "Are you sure?"

"Anyone who told you differently is clearly a fool." Robin assured her. Regina still had her doubts, he could tell. "Here." Robin took one of her hands in his, and placed it inside his pants, to grip his cock.

She gasped as she felt the hardness, the hotness, the length of him.

"You feel that? That's what you're doing to me." Robin said as he showed her how to stroke him up and down, taking her thumb to circle his tip. He groaned and closed his eyes as he let go off her hand and enjoyed her hands on his body.

"Regina." Robin moaned out as he opened his eyes and met hers. He knew that the desire he had for her, was clearly in his eyes. He had to grab her hand, or he knew he would come over it.

"We have to stop that, or I won't last." Robin explained it to her. "Now, I want you to know that if you want to stop at any time, I will. Now, or even if I'm inside you and you want me to stop, I promise you I will."

"I want you." Regina whispered.

His fingers traced her wet slit, and she arched her hips up and moaned in pleasure.

"I'm going to explore every inch of you," Robin said as he leaned his head down and began a trail of kisses from her forehead down to the base of her neck. His fingers expertly unclasped her bra, and she didn't resist as he slid the strap down her shoulders, exposing her creamy supple breasts.

"So beautiful," he breathed against her skin as he moved his mouth down and took a rosy bud in his warm mouth. He alternately flicked his tongue over her nipples then sucked them, sending desire shooting through her body. His hands roamed down her inner thighs, teasing her soaking cunt through the fabric of her panties. Regina sighed in pleasure, arching her body up closer to his while her hands dug into his soft hair.

Robin's hands moved up to the band of her panties and gently pulled them down exposing her to his intense gaze. Regina moaned loudly as she felt his fingers rub up and down, lubricating her folds with her juices. He worked his mouth from her breast trailing kisses down to her stomach. She squirmed under him as he kissed her hips, tickling her sensitive skin. Regina felt his strong firm hands grip her hips and still her movements.

His head was level with her soaking wet core, and she knew he could see her engorged clit, just begging to be touched.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured as he bent his head down and wrapped his mouth around her throbbing nub. The sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through her and she arched her hips up, wanting to press him in deeper. His tongue traced lazy circles around her clit then moved down lapping at her sex. Regina had never felt such pleasure before and shut her eyes while her hands buried themselves in his hair, pressing him closer to her core.

"Oh my God, Robin," she moaned, "that feels so good." She felt his smile against her sensitive skin. He worked his tongue back up to her clit, nibbling at it while he slowly slipped his fingers into her slit. He thrust in and out of her at a sinfully slow pace.

The feeling was electric, but Regina wanted more. She was on the edge of a glorious explosion and tried to grind against him harder, faster, but he held her still, pinning her body down with his mouth while his fingers continued to work her. Her body was screaming for release.

"Robin…" she panted.

"I know." He teased her.

"Please Robin," she begged between ragged breaths.

He needed no other encouragement. He sucked hard on her nub, as his fingers pumped in and out of her, furiously, sending her over the edge. Her back arched as her legs tensed, his arms locked around her legs, keeping her from moving as he continued to eat her through her orgasm.

Moments later, when Regina was finally coming to her senses, she smiled up at Robin. He crushed her lips to his as he thrust his tongue in her mouth, letting her taste her own juices. She kissed him back hungrily, her need for him consuming her.

"I have to tell you something," Regina whispered.

"What?" Robin asked. He was in the process of lining their bodies up, when his cell phone rang. Robin groaned at her mouth.

"Don't answer it." Regina begged.

"I have to." Robin said as he moved from the bed, "don't move." He picked up his pants and removed his cell phone, answering it immediately.

"What is it, Marian?" Robin asked. He looked back at Regina, in his bed, clutching his sheets to herself.

Regina's heart stopped. Why was some woman calling him this late? Who was she?

"How long has he been sick?" Robin asked.

Someone was sick. Someone Robin cared about.

"Get him to Madison Hospital and I'll meet you there." Robin said as he ended the phone call.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Robin said as he came to sit down beside her on the bed.

Regina had a look of confusion on her face. "That was my ex-wife, my son is sick. He has a cold, but she wants to get him in immediately."

"A son? You have a child?" Regina asked, surprised he hadn't told her.

"His name is Roland, he's four years old. He's sick, I have to go to him." Robin said as he started to get dressed.

Regina silently got up as well, put her clothes back on and grabbed her purse to call a cab.

"Regina, let me get you my driver to take you home." Robin said.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine, I hope your son feels better soon." Regina said as she rushed out of his bedroom, and to the front door to wait for her cab.

"Regina!" Robin called out to her, but she was already gone from the room. He finished dressing and went to go find her. Once outside, he walked up to her. "Regina, I'm sorry about all this. Would you like to come with me?"

Regina looked at him, surprised he was asking her to come and see his son with him. "You want me to come with you? Are you sure?"

"Regina, this thing between us," he walked up to her and took her hand in his. "It's not going away. It's not a one night event. I want to continue to see you, spend time with you. That is if you still want to."

Regina took a breath and then said, "Let's go see how your Padawan is."

They got to the hospital very quickly. Robin walked in and found Marian there waiting for him, holding a sleepy, sick little boy. "Who is this?" Marian demanded upon seeing Regina there at Robin's side.

"This is my girlfriend, Regina. Come here little man," Robin said as he picked up his son. Regina felt her heart just melt seeing the two of them like that, even though she could feel the anger or jealously coming from Marian, Regina focused on those Locksley men.

"You're not feeling well?" Robin asked his son.

In response, his son just shook his head. Robin felt of his forehead, but while it was a little warm, it wasn't hot. But Roland was coughing so Robin knew he was sick.

"If you'll just come with me." A nurse said as Robin and Marian started towards the back. Regina stayed in the waiting room, as she didn't feel like she should be back there. Robin turned back to look at Regina.

"We'll be back soon." He promised her, and then said. "Thank you, for being here."

Regina nodded and took a seat. It wasn't that long until they came back up, Roland's cheeks were a little red as was his eyes. He had obviously been crying.

"Did he get a shot?" Regina asked, figuring that was what happened.

"Yes. But Roland was a very brave little boy." Robin said. Roland's attention was now on Regina, he looked at her shyly from his father's shoulder. She smiled at him, and handed him a stuffed animal she had bought from the shop there. "Here, I think this might help you feel better."

Roland looked at her, then the toy, then smiled and took the stuffed animal. "Thank you."

"Roland, this is Regina. Regina, this is Roland." Robin said.

"Roland, are you ready to go home?" Marian asked.

Robin looked at his ex, and then kissed his son's forehead. "Feel better soon, my boy. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Papa." Roland said as Robin handed him to his mother.

"I'm glad he's feeling better," Regina told Robin as they headed back to Robin's house.

"Me too. He means the world to me." Robin said as he took her hand and kissed it as he drove.

"He's very cute." Regina said.

"Takes after his father, obviously." Robin said as they got out of his car and walked up to his house.

"Obviously." Regina said.

"Thank you, for being there with me tonight." Robin said.

"I didn't do much," Regina said.

"Just being there, was enough." Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her. As the kiss intensified, Regina moaned into it.

"Is this what you still want? If you have changed your mind..." Robin said.

Regina put a fingertip to his lips. "Robin, take me to bed."

Robin needed no further encouragement, as he lifted her up in his arms and moments later they were on the bed, making out.

She reached between his legs, and felt his cock hard and ready, as he groaned against her mouth. Standing on his knees between her legs, he spread them out wide. She arched her hips up, unable to hold back any longer.

"I need you right now," she panted.

Robin rubbed the tip of his rod up and down against Regina's slit, sending tingles down her spine. He positioned his head right at her entrance and slid his thick member into her tight wet cunt, slowly working his way in. He buried himself all the way in until his balls rub up against her supple ass. Regina moaned as she felt herself stretch around him, basking the feeling of being completely filled by him.

"You feel so tight," he gritted as he began a slow thrust. Robin pulled himself out to the tip then plunged back into her core, his thick cock rubbing her most sensitive places, causing her to moan beneath him.

"Yes Robin, slow like that," Regina said breathlessly.

Robin lifted her legs and rested his palms against her knees as his hips rocked back and forth, pumping her slowly. Regina reached up and stroked his rippled chest loving the feel of his hard muscles flexing under her fingertips. She squeezed his nipple between her fingers and pinched, causing Robin to suck in his breath involuntarily.

"You naughty minx!" he teased, "I'll get you back for that."

He grabbed both her ankles and held them up over his chest, so he could enter her deeper. His other hand found her clit and began rubbing in slow circles. Regina felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she felt like she was about to burst. She was so close to coming, her hips bucked under him, writhing uncontrollably.

"I'm not going to let you come yet," he teased as he moved his hand away from her clit.

Regina groaned loudly, feeling the loss of his fingers on her most sensitive spot. He smiled down at her pouty face as he pulled his cock back in a long smooth stroke, and slowly thrust into her again and again. He was building up her anticipation in smooth deliberate strokes. Regina felt like she would go crazy if he didn't let her come. Her body was on edge, just begging for release. She clenched her muscles around his cock squeezing him with all her might.

Robin hitched his breath, caught off guard by her moves. He was on the verge of coming himself, and her warm vagina gripping his cock was enough to send him over the edge. He began to pound into her harder and faster at a furious pace. The slow strokes of a moment ago were completely forgotten, as the need for release grew more urgent. He wasn't gentle with her as he slammed into her, each stroke harder than the last. Regina met each of his thrusts with her own, lifting her hips and pushing into him as he pumped her. Her supple ass slapped loudly against his slick balls and echoed around the room as he continued to work her.

"Robin…Oh God…I'm gonna come!" she screamed as she closed her eyes and let herself go. Her body stiffened as she clamped herself around his shaft, feeling the wave of pleasure wash over her again and again. Robin continued his furious pace, pumping in and out of her until he found his own release. He grunted loudly as he slammed into her releasing a torrent of his hot cum into her. He pulsed inside of her as he continued to pump her full of his seed.

"Oh Regina, oh my darling," he murmured between ragged breaths, "You are amazing."

Regina laid there, oblivious to everything, feeling completely satiated. She opened her eyes as she felt him slip out of her. He gently brushed her sweat soaked hair from her face as he planted light kisses around her face.

"That was...I don't even know what to say," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Regina smiled up at him shyly, feeling the heat of a blush spreading over her cheeks. "It was…amazing for me too," she said simply. He lay down next to her and pulled her lush naked body on top of him. He kissed the top of her head as she rested her cheek against his chest, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

"I've never felt so beautiful before," she began after a while. "You're the first guy who's made me feel like that."

"Those other guys were fools, Regina. I've never met a smarter, kinder, sexier woman than you," he responded hoarsely. "In fact, I should thank them for their stupidity for letting you get away."

"That's sweet," she responded. "I'm so glad I decided to go out on this blind date. It's the best date I've ever been on. I don't think anyone can top this."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Robin answered, matter of factly. "In fact, you don't have to worry about any other guys or dates at all. I'm the only one you'll be going out with for the foreseeable future," he declared.

Regina smiled against his chest, feeling giddy with happiness. She couldn't believe her luck meeting the man of her dreams on a blind date. She snuggled up against him closer as she lifted her head to kiss his stubbled chin.

"I can definitely live with that," she said smiling.

"You mentioned earlier, that you had something you wanted to tell me?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how to say this…" Regina said.

Robin moved a little so that he could face her, and also lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Just tell me."

"I'm falling in love with you, Robin Locksley." Regina said.

Robin smiled as he heard the words that he longed to hear from her. "It's about time you admitted it."

Regina laughed softly. "Is there anything you want to tell me as well?"

"I love you too, Regina Mills." Robin said.

A year later they were married, and a year after that, they welcomed a bouncy little baby girl, whom Robin swore would not date until she was in her thirties. Regina laughed at his statement.

"I think she'll have something to say about that." Regina said.

"I'll use my Locksley charm on her," Robin said.

"It won't work," Regina said.

"It worked with her mother," Robin said. Just then little Roland walked in with his Uncle John, and immediately ran over to his father and Regina.

"Can I see my little sister now?" Roland asked as Robin picked him up into his lap.

Regina and Robin smiled at his eagerness to meet the new baby. Roland had taken to Regina being Robin's girlfriend, then his wife and step-mother. He had even got around to calling Regina, Mama, something which Regina had told him that he didn't have to do if he didn't want to.

"But you take care of me, make sure I'm fed, bathe and smell good. You also make me cookies that I like. And help me with my schoolwork." Roland said.

"Here is your sister, Roland." Regina said as she smiled down at him. She shoved the baby blanket over a bit to show Roland his sister.

"She's little." Roland said as he looked down at her.

"You were too when you were born." Robin said.

"She's pretty, Regina. She looks like you." Roland said.

"Now, that I agree with." Robin said.

"Can I hold her?" Roland asked.

"Yes, but we have to be careful with her." Robin said as he put Roland in a position where he could hold her better. "Make sure you hold her head up."

Regina placed the little girl into Roland's arms, with Robin helping him hold her. "What's her name?" Roland asked.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Ann Locksley." Robin answered.

"Her name starts with an R, just like ours." Roland said, as Robin and Regina looked at each other and smiled. "When will she be able to play with me?"

"Well, not for a little while, Roland." Regina said.

"Well, that's okay then. Just as long as she's ours." Roland said.

"She's yours and ours." Robin promised. "And I'm going to need your help with her, my boy."

"Doing what?" Roland asked.

"Making sure no boys come around her before she's old enough." Robin said. Regina laughed softly at his antics.

"Now, you're recruiting our son to help this silly crusade of yours?" Regina asked.

"It's not too early to start." Robin said with a smirk over to his wife.

What started as two people chatting online, had developed into a friendship, love and a family.


	25. Chapter 25

_**(Seattle)**_

* * *

"Mr. Locksley will see you now."

Regina's stomach churned as the words she had been dreading were spoken by the hulking goon looming in the open doorway. She reluctantly slid off the leather stool and crossed the mostly empty bar. She didn't miss the curious looks from the handful of patrons bellied up to the bar this early in the afternoon.

She nervously smoothed the front of her skirt and stepped into the office. She shut the door behind her with shaking hands. Her eyes adjusted to the soft, natural lighting streaming through a small, frosted window. Unlike the smoky bar, the office had a clean, fresh scent. It looked immaculately neat and tidy. It was near the space needle here in Seattle.

The man behind the desk was no different. He exuded control. Perfectly pressed charcoal grey suit, snappy white shirt, clean-shaven face—he looked more like a banker than the mobbed-up loan shark she knew him to be.

Robin Locksley rose from his seat and shocked her with his height. Robin gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

His gentle voice caught Regina off-guard. Instead of falling under the spell of his gentlemanly display of manners, she recalled just how ruthless this man could be. She had learned enough over the last week of helping her friend Jefferson dodge the heat on his ass to know exactly what Robin was capable of doing with those big hands.

She settled into the chair, her butt right on the edge of the hard seat and her back ramrod straight. Robin sank into his and looked Regina over. "So, you're Jefferson's friend?"

Regina didn't miss the disbelief in his voice. "Yes. I'm Regina Mills."

The briefest flash of annoyance crossed his face at her sarcastic come-back. "Why are you here?"

"You know why."

"Because your weaselly friend owes me thirty large?"

Regina gasped. "Th-thirty? But I thought—"

He laughed, the sound harsh and cruel. "Let me guess. He lied about how much he owes, right?"

She reluctantly confirmed his guess. "He said five."

"That was the initial loan but then he rolled it into another one and another one. He's been light for the last six pick-ups in a row."

"Light?" Regina felt completely lost by the gambling and loan lingo he tossed around so easily.

"He was short thousands of dollars each time I sent my pick-up man around for the payments," Robin explained. "Add in the interest and we're sitting at thirty thousand owed."

"Thirty thousand," Regina echoed softly. She couldn't even wrap her head around that number. How had he racked up so much?

As if he could read her mind, Robin said, "Poker. Your friend had a hot streak a few months back and then went cold. He just keeps digging that hole deeper and deeper. Frankly, you're lucky he hasn't had his fingers broken for those card counting tricks of his."

Regina sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time he'd tried his stupid card tricks. Like her, he had a mind for numbers. He simply didn't use his gift wisely. It was always about the next get-rich-quick scheme.

"So, let me guess," Robin said, a patronizing smile on his face. "Jefferson gave you some sad, weepy fucking story about being down a couple grand, right? You thought you'd come in here and shake that tight little ass of yours to get me to wipe the debt clean?"

"What? No!" Regina vehemently shook her head. Reaching into her purse, she withdrew the fat envelope of cash and placed it on his desk. "I brought this."

He eyed the envelope. "Four thousand?"

Surprise rippled through her. "You can tell just by looking at it?"

Robin nodded. "When you've been in this business as long as I have, you pick up all sorts of useful tricks." He sat forward and snatched up the envelope. "That still leaves him twenty-six short."

Regina bit her lower lip. "I thought he owed five grand. I brought what I could scrape together and hoped you'd let me pay the balance of one thousand over the next month or two but twenty-six thousand? I—I just—I can't."

He tossed the envelope back at her. "You shouldn't. He's a big boy. Let him dig himself out of this mess. Besides," he sat back in his chair and lifted his hands behind his head, "I don't do payment plans."

Regina shivered as his searing gaze roamed over her body. When he spoke again, his tone had changed. "Although…I might be willing to make an exception—just this once. It's not every day a brilliant, beautiful college girl walks through my door."

Regina bristled with indignation and shot to her feet. "I'm not a whore."

"I didn't say you were," he replied calmly.

Regina dropped the envelope on his desk. "Here's the four grand. You can take it or leave it but that's all I've got."

Pivoting on her heel, she gripped the handle of her purse, strode to the door and jerked it open. Fuck you, she thought.

"Your friend isn't going to last much longer hiding in your bedroom, Regina." He called out after her.

Regina stopped, not knowing how he knew she was hiding Jefferson. But he knew. She turned and said. "What do you want?"

Robin studied her for a long moment. Finally, he held out his hand. "Come here."

Regina hesitated before complying with his request. She placed her purse in the chair in front of his desk and walked around the edge of it to stand next to him. He grasped her small hand in his huge paw and dragged her between his knees and the desk. The sturdy piece of furniture bit into her bottom.

Only a few inches over five feet, she was so tiny they were practically eye to eye as he sat in his office chair. He dwarfed her like some kind of giant. At least he smelled nice. She picked up on the faint cedar note in his cologne. He had nice eyes, she grudgingly admitted to herself, the blues in his gaze were like some sort of turquoise color. There was something handsome about him. Not in the classical way, of course, but in a rugged, tough guy sense.

"You're shaking," he commented gently.

"You scare me," Regina answered honestly.

"Don't be afraid of me, Regina. I'd never hurt you."

"Your reputation tells me otherwise."

"Don't believe everything you hear." He grasped her waist and effortlessly lifted her up onto the desk. Regina's eyes widened at how easily he manhandled her. "Lift up your skirt."

Her fingers trembled as he pinched the hem of her dress and lifted the fabric up around her thighs. Her stomach wobbled and dipped as panic took hold. She muscled down the fear creeping through her. She could do this.

"Higher."

Her gaze jumped to his. He wore a no-nonsense expression and she didn't dare refuse him. She pulled her skirt up around her waist and revealed her pink cotton hipsters.

"Pink?" Robin's gaze lingered on her panties. "They suit you."

Heat streaked up her neck and into Regina's ears. She fought the urge to shove her skirt down, certain it would end whatever deal they were making. "How the hell would you know? You don't even know me."

Robin's gaze moved to her face. He examined her carefully. "I know more than you think."

Somehow, she didn't doubt that. A man in his line of business probably learned to read people extremely well. Regina was sure that she was no exception. His piercing gaze left her feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"Lift your bottom." He grasped the waistband of her panties and started to tug them down. Regina planted her palms on his desk and lifted her backside. He quickly removed her panties and knocked the ballet flats off her feet.

Bared from the waist down, she tried to squeeze her thighs together in a last-ditch attempt at modesty but he wouldn't have it. His big hand slid between her knees, forcing her thighs wide apart. "Don't."

His warning zinged her. He was going to take what he wanted. It was that simple.

"Don't look so sullen." He tipped her chin up. "You're the one making this into something it isn't."

Regina's mouth gaped in shock. "You're extorting me. How, exactly, am I making this into something it isn't?"

"You say extortion. I say seduction." He waved his hand. "Let's not put labels on it, Regina. Let's just enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" She laughed acidly. "You're out of your fucking mind."

He clicked his teeth. "Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty girl."

Regina glared at him. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." He shoved her knees wide apart and grasped her ankles. He forced her feet up onto the desk, the movement so fast that Regina fell back and barely managed to support her weight on her elbows.

"Oh!" Regina gasped when his hands moved to the very tops of her inner thighs. He brushed his thumbs up and down the seam of her sex. Regina's chest constricted as he carefully parted the tender lips of her cunt, revealing all her sweet secrets to him.

"My, my, my," he murmured approvingly. "Look at this sweet, pink cunt."

Her face flamed. Regina never had anyone use that word around her before. He didn't seem to be using it to demean her. It seemed to be just another word to him. Regina inhaled sharply when his thick finger breached her. She wasn't wet or excited so he didn't make it far, burying just the tip inside of her.

"You're so fucking tight, Regina." He sounded in awe. "How many cocks have you had in your cunt, sweetheart?"

She ignored the pet name but answered him. "One."

"One?" His finger retreated and circled her opening. It slid up between her folds to trace her clit. Regina's body tensed as his skillful finger began to evoke unwanted sensations. "Who was the lucky man?"

Her face was hot with embarrassment. She couldn't believe he was interrogating her about her sex life. "That's none of your business."

His fingertip moved side to side over her clit. His penetrating gaze pinned her in place. "Your friend owes me thirty thousand dollars. Everything about you is now my business."

Reminded of her position in this arrangement, Regina unhappily answered his question. "He was a friend. A good friend," She added softly. "He enlisted and was leaving for basic training a few days after graduation. I was on my way to college. It seemed like the right thing to do."

His cheek twitched. She could tell he was amused by her overly sentimental tale. "Where is he now?"

"California," Regina replied, a bit breathless. That finger circling her swelling clit was starting to feel really good. "With his fiancée."

Robin grunted at that tidbit. "Did he make you come?"

The blunt question threw her off-kilter. "What?"

"Did he make you come?" He asked it as easily as if he were wondering what Regina had eaten for lunch.

"No." She couldn't believe she said that. "I mean—"

He shook his head. "Don't be embarrassed. It happens." His lips curved in a sinfully sexy grin. "Well—to other men."

His arrogance should have annoyed her but Regina found it oddly enticing. Feeling a bit brave, she asked, "Are you going to make me come?"

"It's not a question of if, sweetheart. It's a question of how many times." He touched the front of her dress. "Unbutton this."

Regina's shaking fingers flicked through the pearly buttons lining the center of her bodice. His huge hand shoved aside the fabric and covered her ample breast.

Robin tugged down the lacy cups of her bra and bared her nipples to his gaze. His hands seemed so big against her chest. When he leaned forward and flicked his tongue against her nipple, Regina almost died. The playful sensation made her toes curl.

"Relax," he urged. "I told you. I'm not going to hurt you."

Regina still wasn't so sure about that but she couldn't argue with what he'd shown her so far. He'd been gentle with her. She had half-expected him to simply toss her face-down on his desk and jam his cock into her but he seemed to be trying to show her pleasure, too.

And it was working.

He lightly sucked her nipple. His hot, wet tongue laved the sensitive nub. Lightly, he grazed his teeth over her tender flesh. Unable to stop herself, Regina moaned. Every tug of his mouth on her nipple translated right down to her pulsing clit. The unruly pink pearl throbbed for attention.

Regina's mind reeled. How was it possible that she felt more aroused and more excited with this burly stranger than the one time she'd made love to her best friend? It didn't seem right or even possible but it was happening. Robin seemed to know her body even better than she did.

It was maddening. This man, this loan shark from the seedy underbelly of Seattle, owned her friend. He could hurt Jefferson. And what was she doing? Regina was holding onto his shoulders as his mouth jumped between her breasts and tormented her nipples.

His lips were red when he abandoned her breasts. Nose to nose, they stared at one another. It was hands-down the most bizarre moment that Regina had ever experienced. She was half-naked on a stranger's desk and sharing what was arguably the most intimate gaze in her twenty-one years of life with the man who had coerced her into trading her body for her friend's safety.

She trailed her fingertips along his strong jaw, the stubble there rasping her smooth skin, and dragged her thumb across his lower lip. For the briefest of moments, she spotted a flash of vulnerability in his eyes. It shocked her.

His lips touched hers in the softest of kisses. Regina's eyes closed as his chaste kiss grew more passionate. He plundered her mouth, his searching tongue stabbing between her lips. She sifted her fingers through his short hair. The fabric of his shirt grazed her nipples, leaving them tingly and tender. With one wild kiss, Robin owned her.

When he shoved her backwards, Regina dropped down to the desk's surface. He gripped her hips and dragged her ass to the very edge of the table. Hands on her inner thighs, he buried his face between Regina's legs. She cried out at the first touch of his tongue to her clit. There was nothing uncertain about his sensual assault. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh! Ah!" Regina clawed at his shoulders as he lapped at her. His tongue fluttered around the swollen kernel hidden there. He suckled her clit and flicked his tongue around it. She had never felt anything like this.

Pleasure built low and steady in her belly. Bright sparks of ecstasy arced through her. She couldn't believe how quickly he'd mastered her body. With a flutter of his tongue, Regina exploded in an orgasm that knocked the air right out of her lungs. She jolted atop the desk and scratched at his arms as his mouth tortured her.

Just when Regina thought she would pass out, he abandoned her pulsing clit for her dripping wet entrance. "Oh!"

His tongue entered her slowly. It wiggled side to side and penetrated her like a small, pliable cock. The tip of his nose stimulated her clit. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the shriek of pure delight that escaped her throat. The knowledge that the bar patrons and Robin's goon would hear her kept Regina from losing it completely.

She shuddered as wave after wave of bliss engulfed her. She'd never imagined it could be like this. Regina certainly never considered it would be a loan shark in some back room who would show her just how amazing oral sex could be.

Robin seemed to love eating her. He lashed her clit with his tongue and slid a thick finger inside her. He thrust slowly in and out of her wet cunt and rubbed around the front wall of her passage. When he found her g-spot, Regina almost jumped off the desk. The sharp burst of pleasure rocked her world. With his tongue lapping her clit and that damn finger of his stimulating her precious g-spot, she nearly died. She came with a muffled howl and prayed that the music in the bar would cover their sinful deeds.

Chin glistening with her slick nectar, Robin lifted his head and placed playful kisses along her belly and around her navel. Regina tried to catch her breath and clear the fog of lust clouding her judgment. Vaguely, she was aware of him unzipping his pants and freeing his cock.

Regina's eyes widened at the sight of his massive tool. She'd never seen a cock that big, let alone had one that close to her. She gulped as fear and desire rushed through her. She felt sure it was going to hurt to have that huge rod battering her vagina but she had to know what it would feel like. She needed to know.

His big hand stroked the length of his shaft. Clear droplets of pre-cum dribbled from the tip and rode the curve of his ruddy head. "You on the pill?"

She couldn't drag her gaze away from his thick cock. "Yes."

"Good." Cock in hand, he moved close enough that their bodies touched. He dragged the crown of his member through her slick folds. Regina gasped at the wild sensation of his cock head circling her clit. In the back of her head, she knew this was dangerous, that she was playing with fire, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. He eased just the blunt tip of his cock inside her. Her tight cunt instantly protested.

"Ow!" Regina tried to pull back but he held onto her hips. "Ooh! It hurts."

"Easy, sweetheart," Robin gently cooed. "You can take me. Relax." His thumb brushed side to side across her clit, lessening the discomfort of his intrusion. He found just the right rhythm and pressure. In no time at all, her wet cunt welcomed him. "There you go, Regina. Take me. Take all of me."

"Ah!" Regina threw her head back as inch after inch of his massive tool penetrated her snug passage. Her cunt gripped his shaft. His fingertips manipulated her clit skillfully, coaxing even more of that slippery honey from her core. Soon, his member was coated in her slickness. He moved easily within her now, his cock gliding in and out of her in a way that gave them both pleasure.

"Yes!" Regina clutched at his forearms and grasped the fabric of his shirt in her fingers. "Oh! Oooh!"

The unexpected ripples of an orgasm ripped through her. She couldn't believe how quickly he'd taken her over the edge again. His fat cock stroked all the right spots. His fingers strummed her clit, working the tiny pink nub until she was gasping and begging him to stop, to let her have a moment to come down from the heights of pleasure.

Robin bent over her, his body covering hers completely, and captured her mouth in a punishing kiss. She clung to him as he smothered her with his kisses. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted up to meet his deep thrusts. It was sinful and wanton and she couldn't get enough.

Rising to his full height, Robin grasped the backs of her thighs and pressed her knees toward her chest. Fully exposed to him now, Regina felt impossibly tighter and experienced every swift penetration with newfound sensitivity. He pounded her cunt relentlessly. The desk squeaked noisily and started to jump. She gripped his arms and held on for dear life. His fingertips bit into the flesh of her thighs. No doubt she'd be sporting fingertip bruises by the time she left his office.

With a growl, Robin slammed balls-deep. She slid up the desk an inch or two from the force of his final thrust. He jerked as his cock shot spurts of blazing hot semen inside of her. The warmth spread through her core and left her trembling with aftershocks.

Robin gathered Regina up in his arms and flopped down into his chair. Their bodies still intimately joined, she ended up straddling his thighs. He tangled his fingers in her dark hair and made love to her mouth. His erotic kisses washed away the lingering sensation of cheapness. Their illicit tryst may have begun on seedy terms but it had ended on a much different note.

As their body temperatures cooled, their kisses grew languid and easy. Reality started to intrude. A quiver of regret and embarrassment pierced her belly. Regina started to climb off him but Robin stopped her movements. His big hands cupped her bare backside. He forced her to meet his hard gaze. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Jumping off my lap and running out of here." He rubbed her lower back. "You're going to clean up in the bathroom and then we're going to talk."

There was no refusing him. Regina nodded and let him lift her up from his lap. She tugged down her dress and grabbed her panties from the desk. Seeking refuge in the bathroom, she made quick work of tidying up and stepping back into her cotton hipsters.

Back out in the office, she found Robin leaning against the wall. He dangled her shoes from his fingertips. After grabbing her purse from the chair and placing the envelope of cash back on his desk, she joined him near the closed office door. She took her ballet flats from him. He held her hand as she stepped into the shoes. Cupping her chin, he turned her face towards his. "What are you doing tonight?"

A white-hot frisson seized her. She could be coy or outright refuse him. Instead, Regina chose the most practical option. "You tell me."

He laughed. The grin lighting up his face made him seem so relaxed and friendly. Maybe there was another side to this man. "I'll pick you up around eight. Wear another dress—but no panties."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "No panties?"

"Well there's still quite a balance on your brother's debt…"

His reminder of the coercion behind their quickie should have bothered her but it didn't. His teasing tone told her that this thing blossoming between them wasn't just about the debt anymore. Regina let her fingers walk up his chest and toyed with the top button of his shirt. "And how much did I just work off that debt?"

His sexy grin warmed her. "Let's call it five."

"Five, huh? Should I be flattered?"

He dipped his head and claimed her mouth. "Absolutely."

Regina took a step back and patted his chest. "I should go."

He nodded and opened the door. "I'll see you tonight."

She stepped through but he snatched her wrist. Regina glanced up at him. "What?"

His expression had morphed into one of pure business. "Tell Jefferson this is the end of our business."

The painful intrusion of reality made her gut clench.

"But our business is far from over, Regina."

Jefferson was furious with her when she got back to her apartment. He took one look at her and knew instantly what had happened.

"You went to Locksley didn't you? And you fucked him?" Jefferson was shouting at her.

"Yes we were together but-"

"You fucked him for money, for my debt!" Jefferson said as he put his hands in his hair and pulled hard. "I've turned you into a whore."

"Stop saying that! You did no such thing," Regina said.

"I'm sorry." He looked abashed. "You're right. You're not. He took advantage of you. These people, Regina? They're dangerous. And you? You're sweet. People like Locksley? They can smell innocence a mile away."

Regina didn't doubt that but said, "I'm not innocent, Jefferson. It's not like I was some lily-white virgin."

He scoffed. "One guy? You may as well have been a virgin. That's why he seduced you. You're a prize to a man like Locksley."

"Look, the whys and how of this don't matter, Jefferson. Okay? Your debt will be cleared. You don't have to keep looking over your shoulder. You can start over."

"Wait." He pushed off the wall and straightened up. "Will be paid? This isn't a done deal?"

"No. Well. I mean…we're going out tonight. I think maybe after tonight he'll consider it done."

"And if he doesn't?" Panic invaded his voice. "What if he wants another date or two or three?"

Her body practically vibrated with the memory of her tryst with Robin. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

"Wouldn't be so bad?" Jefferson parroted in shock. "Regina, listen to yourself! Are you hot for this guy? For this loan shark?"

Regina shrugged and turned away from him. "Maybe."

"Fuck, Regina. You're out of your mind."

"Why?"

"Why? He's up to his eyeballs in the mob, Regina. This guy hurts people."

"He didn't hurt me."

"Oh, well, that just makes it so much better, right?"

For a long moment, they stared at one another. Regina knew he was right. She was flirting with danger. Hell, her knees had been knocking together when she'd walked into Robin's office earlier. Now her belly trembled with need and desire for the man who had basically threatened her friend over a gambling debt.

Jefferson was right. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I don't want you to go tonight, Regina." Jefferson ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I have to go, Jefferson."

"Have to or want to?"

She swallowed hard as her friend asked her the same question she'd just asked herself. "Both."

He swore under his breath. "At least you're being honest with me."

"It's not easy." Regina dropped her gaze to her collection of makeup and picked out her favorite mascara. It was one of those ultra-expensive brands she reserved for special occasions. As she started to apply it to her lashes, Jefferson exhaled loudly and headed out of the room. She called after him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"You're not my mom, Regina. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

She wanted to beg him not to go to one of the underground casinos but didn't. He was on edge. An argument wouldn't make matters any better. Besides, she'd been begging him to get help, to go to gambling addiction meetings or counseling, for months. He hadn't listened then. He sure as hell wasn't going to listen now.

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"Why?" He popped back into the apartment. "You planning to bring your date back here?"

Regina narrowed her gaze. "Don't be a jerk, Jefferson."

His jaw tightened. "Yeah. I'll be back later."

"I'll leave a light on for you."

"Yeah. Great. Whatever."

Regina watched him go and shook her head before heading back into her bedroom, she stepped inside her small closet and flicked through her hangers. She only had two little black dresses that were appropriate for a date. She didn't really get out much so she'd never bothered to spend much money on that kind of a wardrobe. Jeans, tees, comfy skirts and casual dresses were staples in her closet. Short, sexy and sassy? Not so much.

Her ears perked to the sound of the front door opening and then footsteps in the living room. Certainly Jefferson had come back to ask for money, she rolled her eyes and announced loudly, "There are a couple of twenties in my wallet. That's all I have."

"Thanks for the offer, sweetheart, but I'll pass."

Robin's low timbre startled her. She jumped and spun around to find him standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He looked impossibly huge and filled the space with his wide shoulders and imposing height. His eyes glinted with amusement. "I like that look on you."

She gripped the edges of her fluffy turquoise bath robe and tugged them together to cover her nakedness. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The expression of amusement on his face was quickly eclipsed by one of displeasure. "You left the front door unlocked."

She groaned. "Jefferson."

"He left the door unlocked?"

Regina nodded. "He was kind of pissed when he left. I guess he forgot to lock it behind him."

"I'm so glad he cares about his friend's safety."

"He's not like that normally. Really," She added quickly. "He's a good friend."

"Who gets into debt and sends his friend to clean up the mess?"

"Please, don't start." Regina said.

"I'll wait in the other room for you to get ready." Robin said.

She quickly dressed and in minutes they were on their way out. Regina sat beside him in the back of his SUV as there was two SUVs in front of them and two behind them.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked after a few more minutes.

Robin chuckled as he turned to look at her. "If I wanted to kidnap you, do you think I would tell you?"

"Do you want to kidnap me?" Regina asked.

He was silent for a few seconds then he finally answered. "No, there are more important things I want to do to you."

"Like what?" Regina asked.

"Like have you for dinner." Robin answered as seconds later they arrived at the Space Needle. Once they were at the restaurant, Regina discovered it was completely empty except for them.

"Where is everyone?" Regina asked.

"This is just for us." Robin answered as they walked over to the table that had candles lite all over it. As Regina went to her seat, Robin took the chair and pulled it out for her. He then picked up the single red rose and presented it to her.

"Thank you," Regina said as she inhaled the sweet scents of the delicate blooms.

They were served by waiters and then they were left all alone for the night. Robin watched as Regina ate her food. He watched the way her mouth moved as she chewed, the way her lips moved. Everything was sensual about this woman.

Afterwards they went to the windows and looked out over the city.

"Very nice." He fingered the fabric and then touched her dress. "Take this off."

A quiver of anxiety pierced her belly. Even after their impromptu sex session this afternoon, she still felt shy about revealing her body to him. She slid the straps from her slender shoulders and let the dress glide off her body, till it pooled at her feet.

Robin's hungry gaze roamed her naked curves. He walked up to her palmed her breast and brushed his thumb over the soft flesh. His thumb coaxed her nipple into a tight peak. He pinched it lightly, making her gasp. Ever the gentleman, he soothed the sharp twinge with a tender kiss.

As he kissed her nipple, Robin enjoyed her body. His big hand slid down her back to cup her bare bottom. She felt so small and vulnerable. He dragged her closer and slipped his fingers through her hair. He dipped her head back and claimed her mouth in a possessive kiss.

Desperate for something to hold onto, she gripped the lapels of his suit jacket. His tongue touched hers. He nibbled her lower lip. Breathless and needy, she gazed up at this dangerous man and wondered how he made her feel so safe and secure.

"You're shaking." He sounded concerned. "Are you still afraid of me?"

"It's not that kind of shaking."

His lips curved upward. "Ah. I see."

Regina inhaled a sharp, shocked breath as he swung her up into his arms. With two steps, he reached the piano and gently deposited her on the cool surface. Reality cut through her haze of need. "We won't fit."

He laughed. "I've squeezed into tighter places." He said and knelt at the edge of the piano.

Regina squeezed her knees together. "Wait. We can't. Your men-

"Wouldn't dare interfere." Robin said. He pushed her shoulders down. "Now hush and let me eat this sweet little cunt of yours."

Regina gasped at his explicit instruction. Lower belly wobbling like a bowl of gelatin, she clenched her fingers and prayed that she wouldn't make too much noise. The idea of Robin's men hearing her in throes of passion again wasn't one she relished. She could only imagine what they thought of her. Probably the same thing Jefferson had. Whore.

But Robin didn't. Of that, she was absolutely sure. Somehow knowing that he didn't consider her a tramp made it all okay.

Regina moaned as his tongue fluttered between the lips of her sex. He discovered the pink kernel hidden there and lapped gently at the tiny nub. She relaxed under his skillful ministration and let him have his way with her. Those big hands clasped her inner thighs and shoved them wide apart, opening her cunt for his exploring tongue.

He licked and flicked at her clit. When he sucked the swollen kernel between his lips and rolled his tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves, Regina clapped a hand over her mouth and cried out against her palm. Sparks of ecstasy snapped in her core. It wouldn't be long. Another lick… Just another…

"Robin!" She shouted his name, the sound muffled by her hand. He attacked her vagina with his mouth. The first waves of orgasm had just started to fade when he forced her into another climax with that expert tongue of his. Regina reached down and scratched her fingernails along his scalp as he drove her crazy. "Oh! Yes! Yes!"

Regina thrashed atop the piano and reveled in the wicked sensations his lips and tongue created. When her orgasm finally left her, she sagged against the piano. Her whole body felt limp and liquid. She couldn't even move when he stood up and walked away from the piano. She watched him disappear into the hallway and return with a damp wash cloth and a hand towel.

"You don't have to—"

"Shh." He silenced her with a look. Ever so gently, he cleaned between her thighs. He dropped the towel and cloth onto the floor. Grasping her hands, he tugged her into a sitting position. She was suddenly eye-to-eye with the bulge in his pants. Thinking that he wanted her to return the favor, Regina reached for his fly. His hand snatched her hand and stopped her. "No."

She frowned up at him. "But you just—"

"I just indulged my craving for your cunt," he said matter-of-factly. "You've been driving me crazy all day thinking about it. This?" He gestured to his erection. "This can wait."

"Are you sure?" Regina couldn't believe he was turning down the offer of a blow job. Most guys would have been yanking out their cocks and shoving them in her face by now.

"Positive." He touched her cheek. "I like the anticipation."

"Of?" Regina asked.

"This is just the beginning, the beginning for us." Robin promised her.

"Come home with me."

Regina glanced at Robin and tried not to be seduced by the yearning in his voice. He toyed with the loose waves of her hair as his driver expertly navigated the tricky late-night downtown Seattle traffic. "I should go home."

"No. You should come home with me." He grinned sexily and gave her hair a playful tug.

After the best date of her life, Regina was finding it hard to say no. The most deliciously exquisite meal from the restaurant had set the tone for the night. She hadn't quite known what to expect after dinner and their lovemaking. To say she was stunned to pull up to the city's finest art gallery was an understatement.

Somehow, he'd discovered her love for modern art. To be so close to a Basquiat that she could reach out and touch the painting trumped any date she'd ever had. Honestly, he'd set the bar high enough she wasn't sure anyone would ever top it. The ice cream and coffee after had been the perfect ending to their night.

Except that it seemed Robin wasn't quite ready to say goodbye.

"Jefferson is expecting me." The excuse sounded lame even to her but she tossed it out there anyway.

"He's a big boy, Regina. I think he can manage brushing his teeth and getting into bed all by himself."

Regina tried to find another excuse to say no but came up empty. Truthfully, she wanted to say yes. She wasn't ready for her night with him to end either. It was crazy and out of character for her but she couldn't get enough of Robin. He made her laugh. He made her feel safe. He made her feel sexy. He made her hot.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Come home with me, Regina."

Goose bumps blossomed on her skin. Heat and need pooled low in her belly. "All right."

He grinned triumphantly and peppered ticklish kisses along the curve of her throat. Their driver effortlessly switched lanes. She had no idea where they were going now. Robin hadn't volunteered his address or neighborhood. She'd started to ask but decided she liked the excitement of the mystery more.

Besides, she had other questions that needed answers. His big hand started to ride the soft flesh of her thigh but she stopped it, placing her smaller hand atop his huge paw. "Robin, what are we doing?"

His brow furrowed. He gave her thigh a playful squeeze. "I think that's fairly evident."

Regina smiled at his teasing reply. "I'm serious. I mean—what is this? Is it really just Jefferson's debt or is it something else?"

His needful gaze seared her. "What do you want, Regina?"

"I don't know, "She admitted on a whisper. "You confuse me. You make me want things…"

"Is that so bad?" Robin asked.

She shrugged. "It wouldn't be if you weren't a loan shark. How the hell do I let myself get even more involved with someone who does the kind of work you do?"

He didn't even flinch at her blunt remark. Instead, he questioned, "And what if I wasn't a loan shark anymore? What would you say then?"

She narrowed her gaze. "I'd say I want to know more before I make a decision."

He stroked her cheek with his fingertips and thumb. "This economy, it's been bad for a lot of businesses but for me? I've never been so flush. I've discovered plenty of new opportunities over the last few years."

"Opportunities?"

"Legal opportunities," he explained. "When banks aren't lending and people need an influx of cash for their real estate developments or their businesses, guess where they come?"

"To you?"

Robin nodded. "It started slowly. Quietly," he added. "Now I have three personal finance companies spread across the city. I've bought into a few payday loan places. I'm getting out of loan sharking for gamblers and lowlifes. I'm selling that side of things back to the man who got me started. He's got a nephew who needs an entry-level job. These days I can make a hell of a lot more money doing it legally."

"I'm sure you can." She'd seen the payday loan places around campus. Their ads were all over the television. Their flyers showed up in her mailbox. They charged exorbitant amounts for small loans. Still, desperate people flocked to them for help.

"What is it?" His thumb caressed her chin. "Payday lending doesn't sit well with you?"

Regina shook her head. "It's usury."

"It's legal."

"Lots of shady things are legal, Robin. That doesn't make them right."

"I'm not holding a gun to someone's head and forcing him to take the payday loan. I'm providing a vital, needed service for people on the fringe."

"And enslaving them to your god-awful interest rates so they have to roll that tiny loan into another loan and another loan." Regina flicked his chest hard enough to make his jaw twitch. "You forget that I'm pretty good with math. I know just how long it takes to pay off those loans."

"I didn't forget. I think your math skills are sexy as fuck." His lips skimmed that sensitive spot just beneath her ear and she shivered. His mouth moved closer to her ear and his hand escaped hers, his wide, rough palm gliding higher along her thigh. His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Maybe later you can recite amortization tables while I use my tongue to make you come again and again."

"Robin," She said on a shudder. Cheeks pink with embarrassment, she dared to glance at the driver. Thankfully, he seemed totally oblivious to what was happening in the backseat.

Robin chuckled and nipped at her earlobe. "I'll behave—but once we get to my place, all bets are off."

He wasn't joking. She'd barely stopped gawking at his ridiculously huge house and perfectly manicured lawn before he was trying to unbuckle her seatbelt. His driver pulled into the circular driveway and they slipped out of the backseat. A split-second later, Robin grabbed her hand and practically dragged Regina into his home.

"Robin!" Regina gasped his name as he scooped her up just over the threshold and tossed her over his shoulder. Mounting the steps two at a time, he carried her up the staircase to the second floor, hooked a right and marched into a master bedroom that was probably three times as big as her cramped apartment.

Regina squealed with surprise and delight as he dropped her onto his massive bed. She bounced a few times. He crawled onto the bed, pinning her between the mattress and his huge body. Their mouths met in a wickedly sensual kiss. His fingertips brushed her face and trailed down her neck to the front of her dress. He cupped her breast through the thin fabric and plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth. Regina arched under him and scratched her fingernails down his back.

"On your side," Robin urged and rolled off her just enough to allow her to move. He jerked down the zipper on her dress and worked it down her shoulders to her waist. He expertly unsnapped her bra and freed her from the simple black garment.

Grasping her shoulder, he pulled her onto her back again and threw his leg over Regina. Up on his knees, he captured her beneath him and dropped his lips to her chest. Regina groaned with sheer pleasure as his mouth followed the dusky outlines of her nipples. He licked and nibbled and sucked until Regina was panting and grasping at him.

He wore far too many clothes for her liking. She made her preference known by jerking on his suit jacket and tie, ridding him of them in the same urgent way he'd gotten rid of her bra and lowered her dress. He sat up and hurriedly flicked through the buttons lining the front of his dress shirt. She watched the shirt fly and assumed it landed somewhere close to his tie and jacket.

Naked from the waist up, Robin hovered over her again. The crisp hairs on his chest teased her stiff nipples. Pinned beneath him, she realized just how big he truly was. Yet Regina didn't feel scared or uncertain. It was the strangest thing. Like earlier in his office, she felt safe. Secure, even. It didn't make sense to her. Regina hardly knew him, but she couldn't deny what he made her feel.

Wanted.

With one swift move, Robin flipped their positions. She ended up straddling his waist. He grasped her hips, his long, thick fingers spanning her abdomen. His huge cock stretched taut the fabric of his pants and jutted against her backside. She wiggled a little and made him growl. His eyes were dark with lust. "I need you, Regina."

Suddenly, it struck her just how much power she had over this man. Never in a million years could she have ever imagined that she could have a powerful man like Robin wrapped around her little finger. What he saw in mousy, geeky her she'd never understand. Whatever it was, it made her feel special. It made her feel wanted.

Grasping her dress, Regina pulled it up and over her head. She tossed it over her shoulder before she slid down his thighs and unbuckled his belt. Far from experienced, she betrayed her poor seduction skills with her trembling hands. He seemed amused by her slightly fumbling attempts to get him out of his pants. She pulled off his shoes and socks and finally managed to drag his pants and boxers down his hips.

Straddling his thighs again, she stared at his big member. She still couldn't believe that thing had been inside her earlier today.

"I have condoms in my bedside table," he said. "I'm clean," he assured her. "I haven't—I mean, it's been awhile since my last relationship. I was tested a few months ago and I'm good."

Regina was surprised he'd been celibate for months. He didn't strike her as the kind of man who had a hard time finding a date. With as much power as he wielded within Seattle, he must have had women throwing themselves at him. "Why?"

His brow furrowed. "Why what?"

"Why haven't you been with anyone in months?"

"Sometimes you just need a break from it, Regina. I was tired of the scene. I wanted something none of those women wanted."

"And what's that?"

"Something real," he said, his voice soft. He stroked her bare belly with his fingertips. "I want something that's going to last. I want someone to spoil and take care of and love. I'm looking for the right woman this time."

Regina didn't know what to say to that. Did he think she was the right woman?

Not letting her dwell on that thought, he asked, "Are you sore? I lost control there at the end."

"Not really," She said. Truthfully, she was a little sore from their wild, frantic coupling on his desk. Her cunt just wasn't used to that kind of abuse. But she couldn't wait to get him inside her again. She wanted to feel his huge cock stroking her, filling her, stretching her. She knew if she said anything, he'd be super gentle and easy with her. That wasn't what she wanted. Regina wanted him to be wild and rough with her, to mark her as his, to make her feel.

But first…

Robin cursed as Regina's tongue flicked along the underside of his cock. She grasped the base of his shaft in one hand, her fingers unable to close around him, and traced the head of his cock with her tongue. The ruddy crown throbbed against her lips. She'd only given head a few times. She hoped Robin would find her attempt acceptable.

Her fingers loosely gripped his shaft and stroked up and down. She wet her lips and sucked him into her mouth. His impressive girth stretched her mouth wide. Using her hands and lips and tongue, she worked his cock. He sighed and groaned with pleasure.

Though she tried to take as much of his length into her mouth as possible, Regina knew there was no way that she could deep throat him. Luckily, she didn't think he would mind. Robin pushed up on his elbows and watched her lick his shaft and suck the head of his cock. His fingers sifted through her loose hair as she bobbed up and down on his member.

"Come here," he said unexpectedly. He clasped her by the upper arms and hauled Regina up his body. She wasn't sure what he wanted until she felt him start pressing on her shoulder. Then Regina understood.

She spun around and planted her knees on either side of his chest. Facing his feet, she lowered her mouth to his cock again. Regina groaned as his tongue found her clit and sucked hard on it, causing her body to jerk. He next slid his tongue up and down her slit, tonguing her finally as his fingers played with her clit.

Sucking his cock made her so wet. His fingers encountered no resistance as they slipped through her folds and circled her swollen clit. He pushed a finger inside her, penetrating her slowly. Regina moaned around his cock. He groaned softly and used both hands to stimulate her. Two fingers thrust in and out of her wet passage. The fingers of his other hand rubbed her clit until she was clawing at his thighs and groaning around the cock buried in her mouth.

"Robin!" Regina shouted his name as he grabbed her hips and dragged her higher up his body. He jammed his face between her thighs and lapped at her. The odd position and the strange angle of his flicking tongue awakened every nerve-ending below her waist. She stroked his cock with her hand as he devoured her sex, his tongue lashing her clit until she exploded. "Robin! Robin! Ah!"

He moaned between her thighs and kept licking her until Regina thought she would pass out. Overwhelmed, she slid off him and onto the bed. Robin curled up to her back and grasped her thigh. Lifting her leg, he angled his body just right and thrust into her welcoming cunt with one sharp movement. Regina gasped at the sudden invasion of his big cock.

Lips on her neck, he kissed her skin and gently rocked in and out of Regina. She reached back and clutched his side. His hand snaked around her front and slid down her lower belly. His fingers found her clitoris. Regina sighed gently as he took her slowly, his thrusts long and deep and measured, while his fingertips circled her clit.

There was no race to climax this time. She relished his heat and strength. Cocooned in his strong arms, Regina closed her eyes and focused on the wondrous sensations he evoked with his fingers and thrusting cock. His lips danced down her neck and across her shoulder and cheek.

"God, Regina, you're so fucking tight."

"Robin," Regina whimpered his name.

He thrust hard enough to make her gasp. "You love my cock, don't you, Regina?"

"Yes," She said, nearly sobbing with need.

"You love the way my cock fills your snug, little cunt."

"Yes. Yes!"

He bit down on the fleshy bit where her shoulder curved into her neck and tapped her clit with his fingertip. The sharp bite and the increased pressure around her clitoris sent Regina reeling over the edge. She came hard as he continued to take her with deliberate, deep thrusts.

She was still quaking with aftershocks when Robin pressed her onto her stomach, grabbed her hips and hauled Regina up onto her knees. His fingers tangled in her hair as he slammed into her, burying his shaft to the hilt in her wet sheath. Regina cried out and clawed at the duvet.

"Too much?" he asked, his voice tight and clipped.

"No! God. No!" Regina pushed back to meet his thrusts, proving that she liked this rougher side of things. He growled and started to take her like some wild thing. Her breasts ached. Her nipples buzzed as they drew tight to hard peaks. Their bodies slapped together noisily. The force of his bigger frame slamming into hers again and again left Regina panting and shaking. Never had she imagined sex could be like this. So wild. So primitive. So real.

"Robin. Robin!"

"That's it, Regina. Beg me for my cock."

"More! Oh! Oh!"

"You want more, baby girl? Like this?" He jackhammered her cunt now. Every fast, shallow thrust added to her building climax.

"Yes. Oh! Harder. Please. Please." Regina needed to come so badly. Her poor clit throbbed. She slipped a hand between her thighs and furiously rubbed the pink pearl. A short time later, she shrieked his name again and started to come. She gripped the bedcovers in one hand and strummed her clit with the other while wave after wave of pure bliss engulfed her.

Regina thought for sure he'd come with her but he held back again. When her climax finally faded, Robin flipped her onto her back and climbed between her thighs. His huge body covered Regina's. He planted those big hands on either side of her head. When he claimed her mouth in a sensual, searching kiss, Regina melted. Their tongues fluttered together as he thrust into her again and again.

Captured beneath this male behemoth, she experienced the strangest thrill of belonging. Regina's hands roamed his sides and his back, her fingertips discovering the old scars marking his skin. Some of the scars were obviously from knives or other sharp objects. One or two looked puckered like bullet wounds. A few of them she couldn't even guess as to how they'd been created.

Taking hold of his muscled forearms, she held onto him. Their gazes clashed with such intensity as he made love to Regina. Their lips touched and separated, their breaths mingling as Robin started to shudder and approach the beginning of his climax. Regina wound her thighs around his waist and squeezed him tightly, milking his cock with her cunt as he shoved deep inside her and came. His lips ghosted across her ear. Only one word escaped them.

"Mine."

The possessive ring to his declaration should have bothered Regina but she couldn't imagine belonging to anyone else. She wanted him to claim her. She wanted him to call her his.

Robin fell onto his side but pulled her close. He tucked her into the little spot created by his bent arm and thigh, snuggling her tightly to his chest. She happily placed her head on him and draped her arm across his body. Feeling sleepy and humming with post-orgasmic bliss, Regina let him stroke and caress her.

Regina told herself that she wouldn't fall asleep, that she'd just doze for a few moments before getting up to go home. The reassuring thud of his big heart tempted her to stay even longer. His lips brushed her forehead in a gentle kiss. Regina realized in that moment that Robin was even more dangerous than she'd ever imagined. Walking into his bar that afternoon, she'd been sure he would break her and Jefferson. Now, though, she understood his biggest threat to her wasn't violence.

No, it was hope. Hope that she wouldn't be alone. Hope that she wouldn't have to face life without someone to love and support her.

And hope could be a very dangerous thing.

The annoying chirp of her cell phone shattered the lovely dream she was enjoying. Without opening her eyes, Regina slapped at what should have been her bedside table. The sensation of her hand smacking warm skin shocked her right out of her slumbering state. Sucking in a sharp breath, Regina bolted upright.

"Easy." Robin's now familiar voice cut through the darkness. "It's just me."

Regina blinked a few times before the memory of their night flashed through her mind. "Did I fall asleep after…?"

"Yes. I didn't want to wake you. I had your purse brought in from the car and let you sleep."

Her phone started to ring again. Her stomach knotted. It had to be very late or very early. There was only one person who could call me at this time of night and so many times in a row. Groaning, she pushed down the sheet and moved to the edge of the bed. "Where is my purse?"

"I put it on the chair in the corner." Robin flicked on a lamp. Regina shielded her eyes until they grew accustomed to the brightness.

The idea of answering the phone while naked weirded her out. Obviously, Jefferson wouldn't be able to see me but it just didn't feel right. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find, Robin's shirt—and slipped into it. The phone started to chirp and vibrate again. She picked up her purse and fished around inside the bag until she found her phone. Regina glanced at the screen and frowned. It wasn't a number she recognized.

"Hello?"

"Regina?"

She didn't recognize the female voice either. "Yes. Who is this?"

"Um…that doesn't matter. Look, Jefferson is hurt."

"What? How?" Her knees wobbled as terror struck my gut. "Is he okay? How badly?"

"He ran into some guys who owned some debt of his. It's pretty bad."

"Where is he?" Her voice was barely a whisper now. Her heart was racing so fast she could hardly breathe.

She rattled off the name of a hospital downtown and then hung up. Regina dropped the phone and rubbed her forehead. Sick with dread, she tried not to think about how badly Jefferson could be hurt. He was out there right now, suffering alone, and needed her.

The jangle of a belt buckle broke into Regina's thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder to find Robin getting dressed. Clearly, he'd pieced together her side of the conversation. She didn't understand it but the sight of him infuriated her. The reality that someone in his line of business, hell, maybe even one of his goons—had put the hurt on Jefferson for owing some debt, hit Regina like a ton of bricks.

Robin frowned at her. "Regina, snap out of it and get dressed."

She stiffened at his instruction. "Don't tell me what to do."

He didn't even flinch at her snarled reply. "I know you're upset."

Regina's jaw tightened. "You don't know anything about me."

"Are we back to this again?" He leveled a maddeningly calm stare her way. "I thought we talked about this in my office. I know more about you than you think."

The reminder of our discussion in his office left her feeling unsettled. God, how stupid could she be? What the hell was she thinking getting involved with this man? Regina knew better than to trust someone so dangerous. What the hell was wrong with her?

She'd let her guard down with Robin. She'd let him seduce her. She'd let the man who had made it possible for Jefferson to get himself into this kind of trouble wine and dine her. Now my long-time friend was in the hospital, and she'd been sleeping with the man responsible for it.

Robin strode toward her. "Talk to me, Regina."

"I can't do this, Robin." Regina pulled off his shirt, threw it at him and reached for her dress. "I can't be with the person responsible for my friend's downfall. You're the reason he's in the hospital now."

His eyebrow arched. "Am I?"

Regina glared at him before tugging her dress down over her head. "Don't play stupid, Robin. You knew he was a gambling addict. You gave him the money. You kept increasing his credit at those stupid poker games. It's like giving a suicidal person a loaded gun!"

"Guns aren't my line of business. That's Robert Gold's action."

Regina gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to be serious. People like you prey on the weak. You destroy them. You've destroyed my friend. Someday you'll do the same to me."

Her accusation hung in the air between them. Finally, he spoke. "Do you really believe that?"

"I—" The answer didn't come. It died on her lips. Everything Robin had shown her had been nothing but sweetness and kindness. He'd gone out of his way to show her that he would never harm her. "No," Regina admitted grudgingly. "I don't."

"You know what I think?" He crossed the distance between them with a few powerful strides.

"No." She shook her head and kept her gaze glued to her bare feet.

Robin tipped her chin and forced Regina to meet his warm, affectionate gaze. "I think you're pissed off at your friend. I think you're terrified that you're going to lose him like you lost your parents. I think it's easier to shout at me than it is to think about how afraid you are right now."

He was right, of course. Regina was beginning to wonder if he was always right.

He opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. Hot tears burned her eyes. Robin didn't say anything else. He just held her and rubbed her back until she was ready to pull away and finished getting dressed.

After asking her which hospital, he took her hand and led her down to the garage. They climbed into one of his cars. As he pulled out of his gated community, he said, "About Jefferson's debt with me…"

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. "Yes?"

"I wrote it off the second you walked through my office door."

"What? But you said—"

"I know what I said. I just—I wanted you. I knew a girl like you would never—not with someone like me."

"So, you bluffed me."

"Yes."

"I should kick your ass, you know that?"

He laughed and smiled over at her. "You could try, Tiny."

"God," Regina said and wiped a hand down her face. "You know what's even crazier than this hot mess with Jefferson the money and your blackmail?"

"No. What?"

"I'm not even that pissed off at you." Regina couldn't believe it but it was true. "I should be. I should be furious with you—but I'm not. How screwed up are we?"

"We're not anymore screwed up than most couples, I'd guess."

Regina's eyes widened. "Are we a couple?"

Robin rubbed his thumb across her palm. "I don't know. Are we?"

Regina considered all that had happened in the short hours that she'd known him. There was no denying the connection she'd made to Robin. Their relationship might not have started in the most noble of ways but it was real. It was true. They were creating some sort of foundation. This could go somewhere.

Regina bit her lower lip. "I think we play this one day at a time."

"I can do slow and easy."

Their peace made, they drove in silence to the hospital. The windshield wiper blades thwacked softly as they cleared away the heavy dew that accumulated on the glass.

When they reached the hospital's parking lot, Robin found a spot and killed his engine. He shot her an apologetic look. "I can't go in with you. Not now."

Regina started to ask why but then noticed the police cruisers parked near the emergency room entrance. "Oh."

"I didn't have anything to do with your Jefferson's injuries, Regina. If the cops see me strolling in there with you, it's just—it's going to cause more problems for you than you need."

"I understand." Regina figured this wouldn't be the first time they would had to navigate a tricky situation because of Robin's history and occupation. She wondered if this was why he was so keen on the idea of shedding his past as a loan shark and moving into the world of legal lending.

"While you're in there, I'm going to make some calls. This thing with Jefferson? It ends today. Right now. Whatever he owes around town, I'll make it right."

"No! Robin, you can't. I mean, it's too much."

He shook his head. "This is my gift to you."

"Why?" Regina asked in a whisper.

Robin cupped her face in his big hand and caressed her cheek. "I told you I'd take care of you. Now let me do that, Regina."

She leaned over and kissed him gently. Their lips lingered for a long moment before she finally pulled away and grabbed her purse. "I'll text you when I find him."

He nodded. "I'll be waiting. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."


	26. Chapter 26

Robin's first memory isn't all that different from anyone else's. He was three years old and it was his first day of preschool. For some reason, his mother ignored the fact that he was actually a young boy and dressed him in dress pants, a frilly cuffed shirt and patent-leather brogues. He planned to smear finger paint on the outfit the first chance that he got.

But that's not what stands out most in his mind.

By then, spotting a camera lens pointed his way was as common as seeing a bird in the sky. He should've been used to it—and he thinks that he was. But that day was different.

Because there were hundreds of cameras.

Lining every inch of the sidewalk and the streets, and clustered together at the entrance of his pre-school like a sea of one-eyed monsters, waiting to pounce. He remembered his mother's voice, soothing and constant as he clung to her hand, but he couldn't make out her words. They were drowned out by the roar of snapping shutters and the shouts of photographers calling his name.

"Robin! Robin, this way, smile now! Look up, lad! Robin, over here!"

It was the first inkling he'd had that he was—that they were—different. In the years after, he'd learn just how different that his family is. Internationally renowned, instantly recognizable, their everyday activities headlines in the making.

Fame is a strange thing. A powerful thing. Usually it ebbs and flows like a tide. People get swept up in it, swamped by it, but eventually the notoriety recedes, and the former object of its affection is reduced to someone who used to be someone, but isn't anymore.

That will never happen to him. He was known before he was born and his name will be remembered in history long after he's dust in the ground. Infamy is temporary, celebrity is fleeting, but royalty…royalty is forever.

One would think as accustomed as he was to being watched, that he wouldn't be effected by the sensation of someone staring at him while he slept.

One would be wrong.

His eyes spring open, to see Tuck's scraggly, crinkled countenance just inches from his face. "Bloody hell!"

It's not a pleasant view.

His eyes glare at Robin disapprovingly. He straightens up at Robin's bedside, as much as his hunched, ancient spine will let him. "Took you long enough to wake up. You think I don't have better things to do? Was just about to kick you."

He's exaggerating. About having better things to do—not the plan to kick him.

Robin loves his bed. It was an eighteenth birthday gift from the King of Genovia. It's a four-column, gleaming piece of art, hand-carved in the sixteenth century from one massive piece of Brazilian mahogany. His mattress is stuffed with the softest Hungarian goose feathers, his Egyptian cotton sheets have a thread count so high it's illegal in some parts of the world, and all he wants to do is to roll over and bury himself under them like a child determined not to get up for school.

But Tuck's raspy warning grates like sandpaper on his eardrums.

"You're supposed to be in the green drawing room in twenty-five minutes."

And ducking under the covers is no longer an option. They won't save you from machete-wielding psychopaths…or a packed schedule.

Because he happens to think most people are fucking idiots.

Like the one that was now interviewing Robin.

"What do you do in your spare time? What are your hobbies?"

It's like those Playboy centerfold interviews—"I like bubble baths, pillow fights, and long, naked walks on the beach." No she doesn't. But the point of the questions isn't to inform, it's to reinforce the fantasies of the blokes jerking off to her.

It's the same way for him.

Robin grins, flashing a hint of dimples—women fall all over themselves for dimples.

"Well, most nights I like to read."

I like to fuck.

Which is probably the answer his fans would rather hear. The Palace, however, would lose their ever-loving minds if he said that.

Anyway, where was he? That's right—the fucking. He likes it long, hard, and frequent. With his hands on a firm, round arse—pulling some lovely little piece back against him, hearing her sweet moans bouncing off the walls as she comes around his cock. These century-old rooms have fantastic acoustics.

While some men choose women because of their talent at keeping their legs open, Robin prefers the ones who are good at keeping their mouths shut. Discretion and an ironclad non-disclosure agreement keep most of the real stories out of the papers.

"I enjoy horseback riding, polo, an afternoon of clay pigeon shooting with the Queen."

I enjoy rock climbing, driving as fast as I can without crashing, flying, good scotch, B-movies, and a scathingly passive-aggressive verbal exchange with the Queen.

It's that last one that keeps the Old Bird on her toes—his wit is her fountain of youth. Plus, it's good practice for them both.

Sweden is an active constitutional monarchy so unlike their ceremonial neighbors, the Queen is an equal ruling branch of government, along with Parliament. That essentially makes the royal family politicians. Top of the food chain, sure, but politicians all the same. And politics is a quick, dirty, brawling business. Every brawler knows that if you're going to bring a knife to a fistfight, that knife had better be sharp.

Robin crosses his arms over his chest, displaying the tanned, bare forearms beneath the sleeves of his rolled-up pale-blue oxford. He's told they have a rabid Twitter following—along with a few other parts of his body. Robin then tells the story of his first shoot. It's a fandom favorite—he could recite it in his sleep—and it almost feels likes he is. Tony, the one interviewing Robin, chuckles at the ending—when his brat of a little brother loaded the launcher with a cow patty instead of a pigeon.

Then he sobers, adjusting his glasses, signaling that the sad portion of their program will now begin.

"It will be thirteen years this May since the tragic plane crash that took the lives of the Prince and Princess of Sweden."

Called it.

Robin nods silently.

"Do you think of them often?"

"I have many happy memories of my parents. But what's most important to me is that they live on through the causes they championed, the charities they supported, the endowments that carry their name. That's their legacy. By building up the foundations they advocated for, I'll ensure they'll always be remembered."

Words, words, words, talk, talk, talk. He'd good at that. Saying a lot without really answering a thing.

He thinks of them every single day.

It's not their way to be overly emotional—stiff upper lip, onward and upward, the King is dead—long live the King. But while to the world they were a pair of HRHs, to Robin and William they were just plain old Mum and Dad. They were good and fun and real. They hugged them often, and smacked them about when they deserved it—which was pretty often too. They were wise and kind and loved their boys fiercely—and that's a rarity in his social circle.

Robin wonders what they'd have to say about everything and how different things would be if they'd lived.

Tony's talking again. Robin's not listening, but he doesn't have to—the last few words are all he needs to hear. "…Lady Marian last weekend?"

Robin's known Marian since their school days at Uni. She's a good girl—loud and rowdy. "Lady Marian and I are old friends."

"Just friends?"

Robin smiles charmingly. "I make it a rule not to kiss and tell."

Tony leans forward, catching a whiff of story.

"So, there is the possibility that something deeper could be developing between you? The country took so much joy in watching your parents' courtship. The people are on tenterhooks waiting for you, 'His Royal Hotness' as they call you on social media, to find your own ladylove and settle down."

Robin shrugs. "Anything's possible."

Except for that. He won't be settling down anytime soon.

As soon as the hot beam of front lighting is extinguished and the red recording signal on the camera blips off, Robin stands up from his chair, removing the microphone clipped to his collar.

Tony stands as well. "Thank you for your time, Your Grace."

He bows slightly at the neck—the proper protocol.

Robin nods. "Always a pleasure."

Dana, his personal secretary—a stout, middle-aged, well-ordered woman, appears at his side with a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Robin twists the cap. "Who's next?"

The Dark Suits thought it was a good time for a PR boost—which means days of interviews, tours, and photo shoots. His own personal fourth, fifth, and sixth circles of hell.

"He's the last for today."

"Hallelujah."

She falls in step beside him as he walks down the long, carpeted hallway that will eventually lead to Arrow House—his private apartments at Stockholm Palace.

"Lord Edwards is arriving shortly, and arrangements for dinner are confirmed."

Being friends with HIM is harder than you'd think. He's a great friend; his life, on the other hand, is a pain in the arse. He can't just drop by a pub last minute or hit up a new club on a random Friday night. These things have to preplanned, organized. Spontaneity is the only luxury he doesn't get to enjoy.

"Good."

With that, Dana heads toward the palace offices and Robin enters his private quarters. Three floors, a full modernized kitchen, a morning room, a library, two guest rooms, servants' quarters, two master suites with balconies that open up to the most breathtaking views on the grounds. All fully restored and updated—the colors, tapestries, stonework, and moldings maintaining their historic integrity. Arrow House is the official residence of the Prince or Princess of Alton—the heir apparent—whomever that may be. It was his father's before it was Robin's, his grandmother's before her coronation.

Royals are big on hand-me-downs.

Robin heads up to the master bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt, looking forward to the hot, pounding feel of eight showerheads turned up to full blast. His shower is fucking fantastic.

But he doesn't make it that far.

John meets him at the top of the stairs.

"She wants to see you," he croaks.

And she needs no further introduction.

Robin rubs a hand down his face, scratching the five o'clock shadow on his chin. "When?"

"When do you think?" John scoffs. "Yesterday, o' course."

Of course.

Christian, the Queen's personal secretary, offers Robin tea but he declines with a wave of his hand. He's young, about twenty-three, as tall as he is, and attractive. He's not a terrible secretary, but he's not the sharpest tack in the box, either. Robin thinks the Queen keeps him around for kicks—because she likes looking at him, the dirty old girl.

Finally, the adjoining door to the blue drawing room opens and Her Majesty Queen Lynette stands in the doorway.

She looks like a granny—like anyone's granny. Short and petite, with soft poofy hair, small pretty hands, shiny pearls, thin lips that can laugh at a dirty joke, and a face lined with wisdom. But it's the eyes that give her away. Her eyes have always been a dead giveaway.

The kind that back in the day would have sent opposing armies fleeing. Because they're the eyes of a conqueror…undefeatable.

"Robin."

Robin rises and bow. "Grandmother."

She breezes past Christian without a look. "Leave us."

Robin sits after she does, resting his ankle on the opposite knee, his arm casually slung along the back of the chair.

"I saw your interview," she tells him. "You should smile more. You used to seem like such a happy boy."

"I'll try to remember to pretend to be happier."

She opens the center drawer of her desk, withdrawing a keyboard, then taps away on it with more skill than you'd expect from someone her age. "Have you seen the evening's headlines?"

"I haven't."

She turns the screen towards him. Then she clicks rapidly on one news website after another.

 **PRINCE PARTIES AT THE PLAYBOY MANSION**

 **WILLIAM THE HEARTBREAKER**

 **RANDY ROYAL**

 **WILD, WEALTHY—AND WET**

The last one is paired with the unmistakable picture of his brother diving into a swimming pool—naked as the day he was born.

Robin leans forward, squinting. "William will be horrified. The lighting is terrible in this one—you can barely make out his tattoo."

His grandmother's lips tighten. "You find this amusing?"

Mostly he finds it annoying. William is immature, unmotivated—a slacker. He floats through life like a feather in the wind, coasting in whatever direction the breeze takes him.

Robin shrugs. "He's twenty-four, he was just discharged from service…"

Mandatory military service. Every citizen,—male, female, or prince—is required to give two years.

"He was discharged months ago." She cuts him off. "And he's been around the world with eighty whores ever since."

"Have you tried calling his mobile?"

"Of course I have." She clucks. "He answers, makes that ridiculous static noise, and tells me he can't hear me. Then he says he loves me and hangs up."

Robin's lips pull into a grin. The brat's entertaining—he'll give him that.

The Queen's eyes darken like an approaching storm. "He's in the States—New York. I want you to go there and bring him home, Robin. I don't care if you have to bash him over the head and shove him into a burlap sack, the boy needs to be brought to heel."

Robin's visited almost every major city in the world—and out of all of them, he hates New York the most.

"My schedule—"

"Has been rearranged. While there, you'll attend several functions in my stead. I'm needed here."

"I assume you'll be working with Parliament? Persuading the arseholes to finally do their job?"

"I'm glad you brought that up." His grandmother crosses her arms. "Do you know what happens to a monarchy without a stable line of heirs, my boy?"

His eyes narrow. "I studied history at university—of course I do."

"Enlighten me."

Robin lifts his shoulders. "Without a clear succession of uncontested heirs, there could be a power grab. Discord. Possibly civil war between different houses that see an opportunity to take over."

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle. And his palms start to sweat. It's that feeling you get when you're almost to the top of that first hill on a roller coaster. Tick, tick, tick…

"Where are you going with this? We have heirs. If William and I are taken out by some catastrophe, there's always cousin Marcus."

"Cousin Marcus is an imbecile. He married an imbecile. His children are double-damned imbeciles. They will never rule this country." She straightens her pearls and lifts her nose. "There are murmurings in Parliament about changing us to a ceremonial sovereignty."

"There are always murmurings."

"Not like this," she says sharply. "This is different. They're holding up the trade legislation, unemployment is climbing, wages are down." She taps the screen. "These headlines aren't helping. People are worried about putting food on their tables, while their prince cavorts from one luxury hotel to another. We need to give the press something positive to report. We need to give the people something to celebrate. And we need to show Parliament we are firmly in control, so they'd best play nicely or we'll run roughshod over them."

Robin's nodding. Agreeing. Like a stupid moth flapping happily toward the flame.

"What about a day of pride? We could open the ballrooms to the public, have a parade?" Robin suggests. "People love that sort of thing."

She taps her chin. "I was thinking something…bigger. Something that will catch the world's attention. The event of the century." Her eyes glitter with anticipation—like an executioner right before he swings the ax.

And then the ax comes down.

"The wedding of the century."

Robin's whole body locks up. And he thinks his organs begin to shut down. His voice is rough with pointless, illogical hope.

The Queen folds her hands on the desk. A terrible sign. That's her tell—it says her mind is made up and not even a gale-force wind could sway her off course.

"When you were a boy, I promised your mother that I would give you the space to choose a wife for yourself, as your father chose her. To fall in love. I've watched and waited, and now I've given up waiting. Your family needs you; your country needs you. Therefore, you will announce the name of your betrothed at a press conference…at the end of the summer."

Her declaration breaks him out of his shock and he jumps to his feet. "That's five bloody months from now!"

She shrugs. "I wanted to give you thirty days. You can thank your grandfather for talking me out of it."

She means the portrait on the wall behind her. His grandfather's been dead for ten years.

"Maybe you should be less concerned with my personal life and more concerned with the press finding out about your habit of talking to paintings."

"It comforts me!" Now she's standing too—hands on her desk, leaning towards him. "And it's just the one painting—don't be obnoxious, Robin."

"Can't help it." Robin looks at her pointedly. "I learned from the best."

She ignores the dig and sits back down. "I've drawn up a list of suitable young ladies—some of them you've met, some will be new to you. This is our best course of action, unless you can give me a reason to think otherwise."

And he's got nothing. His wit deserts him so fast there's a dust trail in his brain. Because politically, public relations–wise, she's right—a royal wedding kills all the birds with one stone. But the birds don't give a damn about what's right—they just see a rock coming at their fucking heads.

"I don't want to get married."

She shrugs. "I don't blame you. I didn't want to wear your great-great grandmother, Queen Gertrude's tiara on my twenty-first birthday—it was a gaudy, heavy thing. But we all must do our duty. You know this. Now it's your turn, Prince Robin."

And she's not asking him as his grandmother—she's telling him, as his Queen. A lifetime of upbringing centered around responsibility, legacy, birthright, and honor make it impossible for him to refuse.

Robin needs a drink. Right fucking now.

"Is that all, Your Majesty?"

She stares at him for several beats, then nods. "It is. Travel safely; we'll speak again when you return."

Robin stands, dips his head, and turns to leave. Just as the door is closing behind him, he hears a sigh. "Oh, Edmond, where did we go wrong? Why must they be so difficult?"

An hour later, Robin's back at Arrow House, sitting in front of the fireplace in the morning room, handing his empty glass to John for a refill. Another refill.

It's not that he hasn't known what's expected of him—the whole world knows. Robin has one job: pass his lion's blood on to the next generation. Beget an heir who'll one day replace him, as he'll replace his grandmother. And run a country.

Still, it all seemed so theoretical. Some day, one day. The Queen is healthier than a whole stable of horses—she's not going anywhere anytime soon. But now…a wedding…shit just got real.

"There he is!"

Robin can count on one hand the number of people he can trust—and Kilian Jones, is one of them. They had met one night at a pub and after enjoying a few drinks together, had been instant friends since then.

He greets him with a back-smacking hug and a glowing smile. And when he means glowing, he means literally—his face is bright tomato red, and crispy around the edges.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Damn Caribbean sun hates me. No matter how much sunscreen I used, it found a way to fry me like a chip!" He elbows him. "Made for a creative honeymoon, if you know what I mean. Burn ointment can be quite sensual."

Killian married last month. Robin stood beside him at the altar—though he'd tried like hell to get him to make a run for it.

But Killian had fallen in love with a lovely lady named Emma.

"So, I hear the Old Bird finally brought the hammer down on the whole marriage thing."

"That was fast."

"You know how it is around here. The walls have ears and big mouths. What's your plan, Robin?"

"A rapid descent into alcoholism." Then he shrugs. "Beyond that, I don't have a plan. She made me a list of potentials. Helpful of her."

"This could be fun. You could hold auditions—like The X Factor—Show me your double-D talents." Killian said as he poked fun at his friend.

"And on top of everything, we have to go to bloody fucking New York and chase William down." Robin said

"I don't know why you dislike New York so much—good shows, great food, leggy models."

Robin's parents were coming back from New York when their plane went down. It's childish and stupid, he knows—but what can he say, he holds a grudge.

Killian raises his palm. "Wait, what do you mean, 'We have to go to bloody fucking New York'?"

"Misery loves company. That means road trip."

He gazes into his glass as if it holds the secrets of the world—and women. "Emma's not going to be happy."

"You just spent an entire month together. You must be sick of her by now."

The secret to a long, successful relationship is frequent absences. It keeps things new, fun—there's never time for the inevitable boredom and annoyance to set in.

"There aren't any time-outs in marriage, Robin." He chuckles. "As you'll soon see for yourself."

Robin gives him the finger. "Appreciate the sympathy."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I've canceled our dinner plans, by the way. Lost my appetite. I told the security team we'll be heading to The Tavern for the rest of the night."

Regina turns on the front lights and flip the CLOSED sign to OPEN at six thirty sharp. She turns the bolt on the door out of habit—it's been broken for months; she just hasn't had the chance to buy a replacement. She's hoping the snowstorm will not be as bad as they say it might be. She owns her own coffee and donut shop, called The Bare Necessities.

But by nine o'clock, Regina flicks on the television at the end of the counter for background noise as Ruby and her stare out the picture window, watching the snowstorm become the blizzard of the century. There's not even a faint pulse of customers—it's dead.

"Feel like deep-cleaning the fridge and the pantry and scrubbing behind the oven with me?"

Might as well get some housekeeping done.

Ruby lifts his coffee mug. "Lead the way, girlfriend."

Later, Regina sends Ruby home at noon. A state of emergency is declared at one—only official vehicles are allowed on the road. At six, Regina works on the bills—which means spreading papers, ledgers, and bank notices out at one of the tables in front and staring at them.

By nine thirty, her eyes start doing that closing-without-realizing-it thing and she decides to call it a night. She's in the back, in the kitchen, sliding a plastic-wrapped pie into the fridge, when she hears the bell above the door jingle and voices—two distinct voices—come in, arguing in that ball-busting way men do.

"My fingertips are frozen, you know. Can't have frostbite—my fingers are Emma's third-favorite part of me."

"Your bank account is Emma's first-, second-, and third-favorite part of you. And you sound like an old woman. We weren't even walking that long."

It's the second guy's voice that catches her attention. They both have an accent—but his voice is deeper, smoother. The sound of it feels like slipping into a warm bath after a long day, soothing and blissful.

Regina steps through the swinging kitchen door. And she thinks her tongue falls out of her mouth.

He's wearing a tuxedo, the black tie hanging haphazardly around his neck, and the top two buttons of his pristine white shirt are open, teasing a glimpse of bronze chest. The tux hugs him in a way that says there are hard, rippling muscles and taut, heated skin beneath it. His jaw is chiseled—fucking chiseled—like it's made of warm marble. His chin is strong, beneath the planes of prominent cheekbones that a GQ cover model would kill for. His nose is straight, his mouth full and perfectly made to whisper dark, dirty things. Masculine eyebrows sit above blue eyes—the color of the ocean—framed by sooty, long lashes. His hair is dark blonde and thick—a few strands fall over his forehead, giving him an effortless, edgy, I-don't-give-a-fuck kind of look.

"Hi."

"Well…hello." The corner of his mouth inches up. And it feels…naughty.

The man next to him—says "Tell me you have hot tea and my fortune is yours."

"Yes, we have tea—and it'll only cost you $2.25."

"You are officially my favorite person."

They pick a table along the wall and the other one moves with confidence—like he owns the place, like he owns the whole world. He sits in the chair, leaning back, knees spread, his eyes dragging over Regina the way a guy with X-ray vision would.

"Are you going to sit down too?" Regina asks the two men in dark suits who stand on either side of the door. And she'd bet her tip jar they're bodyguards—she's seen enough rich, famous people around the city to spot them—though these two are on the young side.

"No, it'll just be us," the dark blonde one tells her.

She wonders who he is. The son of some rich overseas investor, maybe? Or an actor—he's got the body and the face for it. And…the presence. That nameless quality that says, 'Pay attention—you're gonna want to remember me.'

"You guys are pretty brave to be out in this weather." Regina puts two menus on the table.

"Or stupid," the black haired one grumbles.

"I dragged him out," the dark blonde one says, his words slurring the tiniest bit. "The streets are empty, so I can walk around." His voice lowers conspiratorially. "They only let me out of the cage a few times a year."

Regina has no clue what that means, but hearing him say it may be the most exciting thing that's happened to her all day. Fuck, that's pathetic.

The black haired one scans the menu. "What's the specialty here?"

"Our pies."

"Pies?"

"I make them myself. Best in the city."

The dark blonde one hums. "Tell me more about your magnificent pie. Is it delicious?"

"Yes."

"Juicy?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Save it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can save the pie innuendos." Her tone drops, imitating the creepy lines she's heard one too many times. "Do you serve hair-pie, I'd eat your pie all night, baby."

He chuckles, and his laugh sounds even better than his voice.

"What about your lips?"

"What about them?"

"They're the sweetest thing I've seen in a very long time. Do they taste as good as they look? I bet they do."

Her mouth goes dry—and her witty-comeback reflex flatlines.

"Pay no attention to this sorry mess," the dark haired one says. "He's been smashed for three days straight."

"And on my way to four." The dark blonde one says.

She's seen her share of sloppy-drunk frat boys in the thrall of an after-party, late-night food binge. This guy hides it well.

"I'll have tea and the cherry pie. And peach. And hell, give me a blueberry à la mode as well." The dark haired one says.

His friend snorts, but he's unapologetic. "I like pie."

"Apple," he says softly—managing to make the benign two-syllable word sound totally sexy. Her pelvis swoons like a romance novel heroine who just saw her Brad Pitt circa Legends of the Fall–like hero riding toward her on horseback.

Either he's got a lust talisman for a voice box or she's in serious need of a hookup. Oh, who was she kidding—of course she needs a hookup. Regina punched her V-card when she was seventeen, with her high school boyfriend. Since Daniel, there's been no one—it's distinctly possible her hymen has grown back. She's not into one-night stands, and who has the time for a relationship? Not her.

The dark haired one's phone rings and when he answers the call on speaker, the conversation follows her into the kitchen while she gets their order.

"Hello, darling! It feels like I've been waiting ages and I was frightened I'd be asleep when you finally called, so I called you instead."

"How many energy drinks have you had, Killian?"

"Three, and I feel amazing! I'm going to have a bubble bath soon and I know how you love me in bubbles, so now we can FaceTime while I do!"

"Please don't," that sensual voice says sarcastically.

"Is that Robin, Killian?"

"Yes, Emma, he's here with me. We're grabbing a bite."

"Poo, I thought you were alone. The bubbles will have to wait, then. Oh, and I've made you two new shirts—they turned out marvelous. I can't wait for you to see them!"

"She's taken up sewing for a hobby. She likes to make me clothes." Killian says.

And he replies, "Can she make herself a gag?"

Which Emma, apparently, overhears.

"Piss off, Robin!"

After Killian gets off the phone, with a promise to bubble-bath together back at the hotel room, the two men continue to talk in a hum of lowered voices. Regina catches the tail end of the conversation when she backs out of the kitchen door, teacup in hand and pie plates on her arms.

"…learned the hard way. Everything is for sale and everyone has a price."

"My, but you're a delightful ball of sunshine when you're pissed—it's a shame you don't drink more often."

Regina feels those blue eyes watching her as she places the plates on the table. It's possible he's hotter now that she knows his name. Robin—it's a nice name.

"What do you think, love?" he asks her.

Regina slides his slice of pie in front of him and Killian digs into his blueberry.

"What do I think about what?"

"We were just having a debate. I happen to think that everything and everyone can be bought, for the right price. What do you think?"

"I agree with you. Money talks, bullshit walks."

"Bloody hell, now you're both depressing me," Killian says. "I may need another slice of pie."

Robin smiles, slowly—gorgeously. It makes her head feel light and her knees feel weak. And he has dimples—how did she not notice them before? They're the perfect foil to his fuck-hotness, adding a playful, boyish handsomeness to his already devastating impact.

"I'm glad you said that, sweets. Ten thousand dollars."

Regina turns around, head tilting.

He clarifies. "Spend the night with me and I'll pay you ten thousand dollars."

"To do what?" Regina laughs, because he's joking, right?

"The bed is empty and large. Let's start there and see what happens."

She glances from him to Killian—to the two guys by the door. "Is this a joke?"

He takes another swig from his flask. "I never joke about money or sex."

"You want to pay me ten thousand dollars to have sex with you?"

"More than once and in a dozen different positions. I could" —he makes air quotes— "'woo' you, but that takes time." He taps his watch. A Rolex, diamonds and platinum—easily $130,000. "And I'm pathetically short on time these days."

Regina snorts, getting over the shock. "I'm not sleeping with you for money."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a prostitute."

"Of course, you're not. But you're young and beautiful, I'm handsome and rich. The more applicable question is why aren't we fucking already?"

That is a strong argument.

Wait—no—no, it's not. It's a bad argument. A bad, dirty, wild—crap!

Robin seems to enjoy watching her think it over.

And, God, does she think about it. She'll be thinking about it on repeat down to the smallest—and most well-hung—detail after they're gone. But fantasies aside, she's just not the kind of girl to go for something like this in real life.

"No."

"No?" He looks genuinely shocked. And disappointed.

"No," She repeats. "It would be wrong."

He rubs his finger along his bottom lip, sizing her up. Speaking of sizing, he has great fingers. Long, with just the right amount of girth, and with clean, trimmed nails. And freakily, Dr. Seuss pops into her head—Oh the places those fingers will go.

There's something very wrong with her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Lesbian?"

"No."

"Then it's the rightest thing you'll ever do."

Her chin rises and her arms cross.

"My dignity isn't for sale."

Robin leans forward, eating her up with his eyes. "I don't want to put my cock anywhere near your dignity, love. I want to put it everywhere else."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Here's an answer—twenty thousand dollars."

Holy shit! Her jaw creaks open and if there were flies, she'd catch them all.

Those gorgeous eyes look deep into hers, pulling her right in. "You won't regret it, I swear."

And now thoughts of the money—all that cash—eclipse thoughts of all the sex. The things she could do with that much money…replace the water heater, make a dent in the mortgage payments. But after the money was gone—and it'd be gone fast—her reflection in the mirror would still be there.

"I guess we were both wrong." Regina shrugs. "Some things aren't for sale, for any price."

Killian claps. "Good for you, sweetheart. Optimism wins the day. This pie is fantastic, by the way—you make these yourself, you said? You should write a cookbook."

Regina doesn't answer him. Robin still holds her gaze—she can't look away.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to buy the wrong thing. Sometimes the cow's not for sale but the milk doesn't always have to be free."

Okay, now his drunk is showing, because that made no frigging sense.

"You want to explain what that means?"

He laughs. "What about a kiss?"

The breath leaves her lungs in one big swoosh. And what he says next makes it a struggle to replace it.

"If I don't get a taste soon, I'll go mad."

She's never thought much about her lips. They're nice, naturally plump and pink—and she uses lip balm, raspberry flavored, sometimes shea butter—a couple of times a day.

"Five thousand dollars."

She would've kissed him for free. But there's something exciting—flattering almost, in a sick, twisted way—about him making the offer. Because he wants this bad enough to pay for it.

"Five thousand dollars? For a kiss?"

"That's what I said."

"With tongue?"

"It's not really a kiss without it."

She hesitates just a moment longer. Long enough for Robin to…ruin everything.

"Just say yes, love. You obviously need the money."

She gasps before she can stop herself. She didn't think five words from a stranger could hurt so much. What a dick.

"For fuck's sake, Robin," Killian says.

But he just looks at her, waiting, those arrogant blue eyes alight with anticipation. So, she gives him what he's waiting for.

"Hands under the table," Regina orders.

He smiles wider, puts his flask in his pocket, and does what he's told.

"Close your eyes."

"I like a woman who's not afraid to take charge."

"No more talking." He's said more than enough.

Regina leans in, keeping her eyes open the whole time, memorizing every angle of that face, feeling his warm breath against her cheek. This close, she can see the shadow of stubble on his chin and for just a second, she lets herself wonder what it would feel like scratching against her stomach, her thighs—everywhere.

Then in one move, she picks up his plate—and smash the apple pie in his stupid, handsome face.

"Kiss this, asshole."

She straightens up and slaps the check down.

"Here's your bill; leave the money on the table. There's the door—use it before I come back with my baseball bat."

She doesn't look back as she stalks toward the kitchen, but she hears a mumble.

"Good pie."

Robin finally manages to pry open his eyes—because he feels like his head has been beaten in. The bright sliver of white light seeping through the shades, in the otherwise dark room, makes agony explode behind his eyes. He moans, and a moment later the door opens, Killian's shadowed silhouette spilling in from the hall.

"You're alive then? For a time I wasn't sure."

"Thanks for your concern," Robin grated out.

Too loudly. Even the hushed words bounce around his skull like shrapnel. He tries again, even softer this time. "What the hell did you let me drink last night?"

Killian laughs without sympathy. "Let you? You guzzled what you've been drinking since we got in New York."

Never again. Robin swears to his liver that if he just pulls through for him this one last time, he'll be kinder, smarter, from now on.

With sickening realization, he remembers the black-tie fundraiser they attended last night to support a royal charity. "Did I make an idiot of myself at the gala?"

"No, you were very restrained. Quiet and aloof. I was the only one who could tell that you were lucky to still be standing."

Robin rubs his temples. "I had the oddest dream last night."

"Was it flying pink elephants in a ballerina tutu? That one always disturbs me."

"No," Robin tells him quietly. "I dreamed about my mother."

"Oh?"

"She was…scolding me. All sorts of riled up. She even yanked on the short hairs at the back of my neck. Remember how she used to do that when we'd misbehave in public?"

"I remember." Killian's voice is laced with nostalgia. "Until William ruined it for her in front of the press when he yelled, 'Ow, what'd you pull my hair for, Mum?'"

Robin chuckled, despite the discomfort.

"What was she railing at you for? Did you know?"

"She said…she said I made the angel cry." Robin moves his arm over his face to block out the light.

"Well, she did look like an angel and her pie was heavenly. I didn't see any tears, but you definitely hurt her feelings."

Robin drags his arm away and struggles to sit up.

"What are you going on about?"

"The waitress," Killian explains. "At the coffee shop we stopped in after you dragged me through the city because you could walk around without being mobbed by cameras and fangirls. Don't you recall?"

Images flicker through his head. He stops on one—the sound of a wounded gasp, and dark eyes, the color of the chocolate, fighting back tears.

"That…that was real?"

"Yes, you bloody arse, it was real. You offered her twenty thousand for some rumpy-pumpy. She turned you down. Smart girl."

Robin runs his palm along his jaw, feeling dry crumbs and leftover granules of sugar. The sweet taste of apples lingers on his tongue. And it all comes rushing back—every word.

"Fucking Christ—is the story online yet?"

He can see the headline now:

 **PIMPING PRINCE HITS NEW YORK**

"No. Not a word." Killian checks his watch. "It's half past two in the afternoon, so you're probably safe. If the little bird was going to sing, I think it would've leaked by now."

"That's a relief, I guess."

"It's still coming down outside. Hell of a storm. You may as well finish sleeping it off; we won't be traveling today."

"Good idea," Robin murmurs, already drifting off, with visions of delicious ripe lips and swirling dark hair dancing in his head.

Early the next morning Robin's feeling almost human again—though still achy and fog-headed. An hour later he's in the backseat of an SUV, on the way back to the café they had visited the night before. Robin gives the nod to Logan who is his bodyguard. As he entered the door bell chimed.

"We're closed," she says, coming through the swinging door. And then her head jerks up as she comes to a halt. "Oh, it's you."

She's even lovelier than he remembered, than he dreamed. Delicate midnight tendrils frame a face that belongs in a museum—with stunning dark eyes that should be commemorated in vibrant oils and soft watercolors. If Helen launched a thousand ships, this girl could raise a thousand hard-ons.

She's prettily made, the top of her head coming only to his chin, but fantastically curvy. Great full tits that strain the buttons of a wrinkled white blouse, shapely hips in a black skirt tapering to a tiny waist he could wrap his hands around and toned legs encased in sheer black tights finish off the whole package very nicely.

An unfamiliar anxiousness fizzes like soda in his gut.

"The door was open," Robin explains.

"It's broken."

Robin flicks at the lock. Security is his life, so a broken lock would annoy him like a puzzle with the final piece missing.

"What do you want?"

She has no idea who he is. It's in the defensive way she holds herself and the accusatory note in her voice. Some women try to pretend they don't recognize him, but he can always tell. Her ignorance is rather…thrilling. There are no expectations, no hidden agendas, no reasons to pretend—what she sees is what she gets. And all she sees is him.

"Well, he's desperate for some pie." Robin hooks his thumb at Killian. "And I…wanted to apologize for the other evening. I don't normally act that way. I was on a bit of bender…"

"In my experience, people don't do things when they're drunk that they wouldn't do normally."

"No, you're right. I would've thought all those things, but I never would've said them out loud." Robin moves closer, slowly. "And if I'd been sober…my opening bid would've been much higher."

She crosses her arms. "Are you trying to be cute?"

"No. I don't have to try…it just sort of happens."

Her brow furrows just slightly, like she can't decide if she should be angry or amused. Robin feels himself smiling. "What's your name? I don't know if I asked before."

"You didn't. And it's Regina, Regina Mills."

"Ah." Robin nods slowly. "That's a beautiful name." He can't take his eyes off her. Doesn't want to in the slightest. "Well, Regina, I regret my behavior when we first met, and I hope you'll accept my apology."

There's the tiniest flinch of her features—a split second—but he sees it. Then she moves to a table and fidgets with a clear-wrapped pie. "Whatever. I'm over it. It's not like you said anything that wasn't true. It is pretty obvious that I do need the money."

The self-deprecation in her voice—and knowing it's there because of him—makes his voice sharp. "Regina."

She looks up, into his face. And his tone gentles. "I'm sorry. Truly."

That dark gaze holds onto his for a few seconds before she says softly, "Okay."

"Okay," Robin returns, just as soft.

Then she blinks and hands the pie to Killian. "You can have this—it's two days old, so I won't sell it. It might be a little dry, but it's on the house."

He smiles like a wolf that's just been handed a wounded sheep.

"You really are an angel, lass."

"Can he take a fork with him?" Robin asks. "So, I don't have to listen to his stomach grumble the entire way."

Smirking, she hands over a fork.

And Robin goes for the gold.

"Would you like to have coffee sometime, Regina? With me?"

It's been years since he's asked a woman out on a real date. It's strange—exhilarating and nerve-racking at the same time.

"I don't like coffee. Never touch the stuff."

His eyes roll over the room. "You work in a coffee house."

"Exactly."

Robin nods. "Hmm, I see your point. It'll have to be dinner, then. Are you available this evening? I could pick you up on our way back."

She gives a jumpy laugh.

"I thought you didn't have time for" —she makes air quotes with her fingers— "'wooing'?"

"Some things are worth making time for."

That catches her off guard, making her words stumble. "Well I…don't…date."

"Good God, why not?" Robin asks, horrified. "That's a bloody sin."

"A sin?"

"You're stunning, obviously clever—you should date often, and preferably with a man who knows how it's done." Robin rests his palm on his chest. "Coincidentally, I happen to be fantastic at it. What are the odds?"

She laughs again, quick and light. And it feels like when he pulls himself up the last peak of a rock formation. Satisfying.

Regina lets out a breath and then smiles. "No."

"No?" Robin asks.

"You heard me. No."

Robin watches as she goes to the door and opens it. "Now, leave. I have work to do."

Robin and Killian give a nod as they walk out. Robin turns back to her and looks down into her eyes, before saying. "You'll hear from me soon, love."

"That was Prince Robin of Sweden!"

Regina looks up to see Ruby walk in the café.

"What?" Regina asks.

"Come here!" Ruby says as she pulls out her iphone and looks up Prince Robin.

And there he is, on the cover of a magazine—perfect mouth grinning, perfect arms folded across that broad chest, wearing a dark blue cashmere sweater over a white collared shirt. Looking like an Oxford University wet dream.

"Get out!" Regina denies it, even while ripping the phone out of her hands.

He's not a leader of the pack, he's heir to a freaking throne! There are a dozen more pictures inside. A baby photo, his first day of school wearing a lacy collared shirt, a close-up of him as a teenager glaring at the camera, looking broody as hell. And more recent ones—one with his arm draped around a stunning, tall blond in a red dress at a dinner party, another with him sitting in a high-backed wooden chair during a session of Parliament.

She threw a pie in the face of this Prince of Sweden!

Later when she is home in her apartment, she googles Robin Locksley.

Regina has no clue if any of the information is true, but there's a ton of it. Everything from his favorite color (black) to what brand of underwear he prefers (Calvin's). Of course, he has his own Wikipedia page. He has an official website—and about ten thousand fan sites. His ass has its own Twitter handle, HisRoyalArse.

The gossip sites claim he's screwed practically every woman he's spoken to—from Taylor Swift (she wrote a whole album about him) to Betty White (best night of her life). Robin and his brother, William, are close, sharing passions for polo and philanthropy. He simultaneously adores his grandmother the Queen—a gentle-looking woman, cute in that little-old-person kind of way—and is counting the days until she drops dead.

After a few hours, Regina starts to feel like a stalker—and she's convinced most of these writers are just making shit up. Before she logs off, a video thumbnail at the top of the search list catches her attention—a news clip from the funeral of Prince Robert and Princess Andrea.

Robin's parents!

Regina clicks on it and is brought to a close-up of two coffins, both white and trimmed in gold, being pulled in a horse-drawn carriage. Throngs of crying spectators line the streets like a black curtain. The camera pans out, showing four people walking behind the carriage. The Queen and her husband, Prince Edmund, are in the center; a young boy with dark hair, Prince William, walks on the outside, and Robin, wearing the same coal-colored suit as his brother, is on the other side.

At fourteen, Robin was almost his full height. His cheekbones are less defined, his chin smoother, shoulders narrower, but he's still a handsome boy. The newscaster's voice-over explains that it's Sweden tradition for the sovereign and heirs to walk behind the coffin of a royal family member as it's paraded through every street in the city, before arriving at the cathedral for the final service.

Miles. They had to walk miles before they could bury their parents.

Suddenly, William—he was ten then—stops walking, his knees almost buckling. He covers his face with both hands and sobs.

And she can taste tears in the back of her throat.

William might as well be standing in the middle of the street alone.

And then in three quick strides Robin is there, pulling his little brother against him, wrapping his arms around his small body like a shield. William's head only comes to the top of Robin's stomach—he buries his face and Robin gently strokes his hair. Then he glares up at the crowd and the cameras, a hooded gaze burning with resentment and grief.

After a few moments, Robin motions to a footman, and the broadcaster filming the event must have hired a frigging lip-reader, because there are subtitles.

"Have the car brought forward."

The man seems unsure and starts to turn toward the Queen—but the crack of Robin's words stops him in his tracks.

"Don't look at her. I am your prince—you will do what I say and you will do it now."

And in that second, Robin doesn't look like a fourteen-year-old boy; he doesn't look like a boy at all. He looks like a king.

The man swallows and bows, and a few minutes later a black Rolls-Royce creeps slowly up through the sea of people. Robin guides his brother into the backseat. Then with the door still open, he crouches down and wipes William's face with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Mum will be so disappointed in me," William says, with a heartbreaking hiccup.

Robin shakes his head. "No, Will, never." He brushes Will's wavy blond hair back. "I'll walk for both of us. I'll meet you at the cathedral and we'll go in together." He cups his small jaw in his hand and tries to smile. "We're going to be all right, you and I. Yeah?"

William sniffles and works hard to give his brother a nod. When Robin takes his place beside the Queen, the procession continues.

As she closes her laptop, her heart feels so heavy inside her chest, so sad for them. William was just a little boy and Robin—in spite of the money and the power and the gold-plated everything— Robin Locksley hadn't been so different that day. Not so different from her. Just a kid, trying his hardest to keep the family he had left from falling apart.

The next day, the sun is shining but the air is still frigid, ensuring the snow piles outside won't be melting anytime soon. After the morning rush, Regina's behind the register, cracking open a new roll of quarters, when a low, lyrical voice places an order.

"Large coffee, please. Milk, no sugar."

Her eyes lift, meeting a blue gaze. And a spiky thrill zings over her skin, immediate and irrepressible. "You came back."

"Unlike some strange—but very pretty—people, I happen to like coffee."

He's wearing jeans, relaxed and worn, with a casual black button-down. And a baseball hat pulled low over his forehead. For some reason, the hat—seeing him in it—is funny.

"Nice hat."

He raises a fist. "Go Yanks."

"Do you really think it'll work as a disguise?"

He's surprised by the question. He glances around the room—only two other customers sit at the tables, and neither seems to notice him. He shrugs.

"Glasses always worked for Clark Kent."

Today the two men who shadowed Robin the other night are joined by a third. They sit at a table by the door, inconspicuous and casually dressed, but alert and watchful.

"Who told you? Did you figure it out yourself?" Robin asked.

"My friend, Ruby, yeah, she spilled the beans."

Robin pays cash from a leather wallet and she passes him his coffee. "You must think I'm completely clueless."

"Not at all."

"Am I supposed to curtsy or something?"

"Please don't." And then the dimples make an appearance. "Unless you have the urge to do it naked, then, by all means, curtsy away."

He's flirting with her. It's a sweet, sliding, teasing dance, and more fun than she can remember having in a long time.

"You don't seem like a…" her voice lowers to a whisper, "prince."

Then he's whispering too. "That may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." He rests his arm on the counter, leaning in. "Now that you know, have you reconsidered my invitation to dinner?"

"Why?" Regina scoffs. "Because you happen to own a country? Like that's supposed to impress me?"

"It impresses most people."

"Guess I'm not most people."

His eyes sparkle and his lips grin. "Apparently not." He angles his head towards a table in the corner. "Well, then—I'll be over there in case you'd like to join me."

"That's what you're going to do all morning? Stay here?"

"That's the plan, yes."

"Don't you have…stuff to do? Important stuff?"

"Probably."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

He searches her face, those eyes falling to her mouth like he can't tear his eyes away.

"I like looking at you."

Whoosh goes her stomach and the whole world spins.

Robin casually strolls over to his table, looking so very satisfied with himself.

There's a perverse sort of pleasure in watching Regina Mills move. Peep shows have never really been his thing, but at the moment he has a whole new appreciation for the concept.

On the one hand, it's torturous—the teasing sway of her fine hips as she glides from table to table, the delectable offering of her arse when she bends over to pick up a dish, just waiting to be nipped and kneaded and worshipped. But there's a simmering enjoyment in it, too—in how her rosebud mouth slides into a welcoming smile, the sweet harmony of her voice, the feel of those exotic dark eyes as they drift back to him again and again.

Robin makes a show of opening the newspaper—to at least try to be polite—but for the majority of the time, he stares. Openly. Hell, rudely. His etiquette tutor is rolling in her grave.

And yet, he just can't be bothered to give a damn.

Robin wants Regina. In his bed, on his cock, over his face. And he wants her to know it.

You can also learn quite a bit about people by watching them. Regina Mills is hardworking. It's there in the way she rubs her neck and arches her back: she's tired, but pushes on.

Regina is friendly, a characteristic that's clear when she approaches his security team and introduces herself. Robin chuckles when the lads give their names awkwardly—Logan, Tommy, and James—because they're not accustomed to being the focus of attention; it runs contrary to their job description. But then Tommy gives her a wink, and Robin's chuckle cuts off.

Regina is kind. That's obvious when she hands over the prescriptions she picked up for her neighbor, Mrs. Gillian, then quibbles when the elderly woman insists on reimbursing her.

And Regina is trusting—too trusting. Robin notes this when she has a disagreement with an unpleasant, well-dressed customer who seems to have placed an order for fifty pies for a party she's canceling because of the weather. Though Regina argues she's already put out the money for the ingredients—already made thirty of the fifty pies—the woman sneers that without a contract, that's Regina's problem, not hers.

Just after two o'clock, a customer walks in with a woman on his arm and walks right up to Regina.

"Daniel," Regina greets him. "Hey."

"Regina! How's it going?"

"Uh, great." She leans against the counter.

He looks her up and down in a way that makes Robin want to jab his eyeballs out. "Man, it's been, like—five years? I didn't think you'd still be here."

Regina's head bobs in a nod. "Yep, still here. What's up with you?"

"Things are awesome. I graduated from Ohio State last year and came back home to open up a gym in the neighborhood. With my fiancé—Jenna." He turns to the woman clinging to his arm. "Jenna, this is Regina."

"Hey!"

"Hi," Regina returns. "Wow. Good for you, Daniel."

He holds out a stack of business cards to Regina. "Yeah, I'm just passing these out to all the local businesses. Could you put them on the counter? Get the word out about the gym—we open in a few weeks."

Regina takes the cards. "Sure. No problem."

"Thanks—you're the best, Regina." He starts to go, but then adds, "It's good to see you. I really thought you would've gotten out of here by now. But, hey—guess some things never change, right?"

What an obnoxious arsehole.

Regina smiles tightly. "Guess not. Take it easy."

And he strolls back out the door.

Regina shakes her head, almost to herself. Then she comes up to his table holding the coffee carafe. "Refill?"

Robin slides his mug over. "Thank you, yes."

He leans back in his chair, tilting his head as she pours.

"So…Daniel. Ex-boyfriend?"

Her cheeks go slightly pink. Robin thinks it's an adorable reaction—his cock also goes rigid with approval.

"Yeah. Daniel and I dated in high school."

"Well, if Daniel's your only experience with dating, I understand now why you avoid it. He seems like a prat." Robin looks up into her lovely face. "You can do better."

"Like you?"

"Absolutely." Robin points to the chair across from him. "Let's talk more about that—the you-doing-me part."

She laughs. "Okay, really—how do you get away with saying stuff like that?"

"I don't say things like that—ever."

"But you say them to me?"

She moves closer, leaning towards him, and his heart pounds so loud he wonders if she hears it. "Yes. I rather like saying…all kinds of things to you."

She glances at the empty chair across from him. "Where's Killian?"

"He had to head home on an urgent business matter. The jet took off early this morning."

"What's his business?"

Robin brings the mug to his lips, blowing softly, and he catches her staring at his mouth as he does.

"He has a shipping company."

"Nice for him." She moves back to the kitchen.

While she is gone, Robin goes to the bathroom. When he walks out, the first thing that registers is the charged demeanor of his security team. Logan's jaw is tight, Tommy's fists are clenched on the table, and James is already half on his feet, ready to spring.

And it takes only a moment to understand why.

The dining area is empty except for one man—a small, bug-eyed man wearing a cheap suit and heavy cologne—standing too close to Regina in the rear corner, practically boxing her in.

"That's not good enough, Ms. Mills. You can't just ignore our notices."

"I understand that, but my father's the one you need to talk to. And he's not here right now."

He leans farther forward and her back touches the wall. "I'm tired of being jerked around. You owe us a lot of money, and one way or another you're going to pay."

Regina tries to slip past him, but he grabs her arm.

Squeezing hard.

Robin's composure snaps like a twig. "Get your hands off of her."

His voice isn't loud; it doesn't need to be. There's a brutal authority to it, a side effect of being obeyed his entire life.

He looks up—they both do—and he drops his hand from Regina's arm as he approaches. He opens his mouth to argue, but recognition makes the words pile up in his throat.

"You…you're—"

"It doesn't matter who I am," Robin bites out. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm…I'm Leopold Blanchard of Blanchard Collections."

"I've got this under—" Regina starts, but he pushes on.

"Well, Blanchard, as the lady said, her father's not here, so I suggest you be on your way. Now."

He puffs his chest out, like some nasty little fish in the crosshairs of a very pissed-off shark. "My business is with the Mills. This isn't your concern."

He turns back to Regina, but Robin moves in front of her, cutting off his access.

"I've just made it my concern."

"Robin, you don't—"

It's the first time she's said his name. And he can't even enjoy it—don't get to savor the sound on her lips or see the expression on her face. And all because of this dumbass in front of him. It's infuriating.

Robin snapped his fingers. "Card."

"What?"

Robin shifts forward, making him step back—see how he likes it.

"Business card."

He fishes one from his pocket; it's bent at the corner.

"I'll pass this along to Mr. Mills. You're done here. There's the door—use it or I'll show you how."

When he's gone, Robin turns around to ask Regina if she's all right, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't expecting a little show of gratitude. Perhaps with her mouth, hopefully with her hands—and just maybe if she's really grateful, she'll bring some hip-grinding action into the equation.

She gives him some mouth, all right.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Her hands are on her hips, her cheeks are flushed and she's livid. Cock-stirringly stunning—but absolutely furious.

"Do you want me to list my titles?"

"That was none of your business! You can't just walk in here and…take over like that."

"I was helping you."

"I didn't ask for your help!" she rails. "I was handling it!"

"Handling it? Was that before or after he shoved you in the corner and grabbed your arm?"

His eyes are drawn to her forearm—and the angry, scarlet dots that now mar it. Finger marks. They'll likely bruise.

"Son of a bitch." Gentle but insistent, Robin takes her wrist and elbow, looking closer. "I should've punched the bastard when I had the chance."

Regina pulls her arm away.

"If he needed to be punched, I would've done it myself. I don't know what you think this is, but I don't need you riding in here on your white horse. I take care of my business—I take care of myself—just fine." She pushes her hair back from her face and puffs out a breath. "Your good deed is done for the day, so why don't you just go?"

"Are you…kicking me out?"

There are women would give an ovary to keep him—half of them have actually tried—and this one's tossing him to the curb. Over nothing. What in the actual fuck?

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Fine. I'm gone."

But he's not—not just yet.

"You're crazy." His finger jams against his skull. "You've got a screw loose, love. You might want to have someone take a look at that."

She flips him off.

"And you're a royal dick. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

It doesn't.

Robin sits in the center row of the SUV, fuming on the way back to the hotel.

"Can I offer you a bit of advice, Prince Robin?" Tommy asks.

"Shut up, Tommy," Robin says from the driver's seat.

"Offer away." Robin mumbles.

He scratches his head. "I think the lass was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"Aye. It's like my younger sister, Janey. She's a good-looking girl, but one day she had a zit on her forehead that was so big it made her look like a dickicorn. And she was walking—"

James, in the front passenger seat, reads his mind.

"What the fuck is a dickicorn?"

"It's an expression," Tommy explains.

"Anyways, I think she is used to being in control and not letting anyone in to help her, even if she needs it."

The next day, while still looking for William in New York, he meets with the director of a local orphanage. He gives Robin a tour of the dorm room, the gymnasium, and the cafeteria. They do their best to cheer the place up with brightly colored paint and artwork on the walls, but it still resembles a prison for kindergarteners. The hollow-faced, curious glances of the children who live here follow his every move.

They venture out into the play yard, which consists of a fenced-in concrete paved square with a single basketball net. Robin tells the director to contact his personal secretary—because every child deserves to have a swing set.

Robin's father used to say when it came to charities, helping people was the easy part—it was choosing whom to help first, allocating resources, that kept him up at night.

A few youngsters color with chalk on one side, while a group plays basketball on the other—but his eyes are drawn to one small boy in a red T-shirt who looks about seven years old, sitting on the sidelines. It's a view he's familiar with. When he was a teen he had more "friends" than he'd ever need—everyone wanted a piece of him. But earlier, he was an oddity.

As Robin heads toward the boy, Robin reminds the group of staff members behind him, "No pictures today."

Big brown eyes that say they've seen more than they ever should regard Robin with interest as he sits down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi." Robin holds out his hand. "I'm Robin."

He shakes it. "Alex."

"That's a good name. It means 'peaceful ruler.'"

He kicks at the concrete with the tip of his worn sneaker. "Are you really a prince?"

"I really am."

"You don't look like a prince."

"Must've left my crown in another suit. I'm always losing the darn thing."

Robin's rewarded with a flash of white teeth and a giggle.

"Don't feel like playing today, Alex?"

He shrugs.

"Do you like living here?"

"It's okay." He bobs his little head. "I used to live with my auntie—she was nice. But she died."

"I'm sorry."

He nods, because he's heard the condolences before, but they don't change anything.

"The teachers here are nice; they smile a lot. But my auntie used to bake cookies. They don't give us cookies here."

"Smiles are good, but cookies are always better."

"I know, right? Do you know what they make us eat for dessert?"

"What?" Robin asks, riveted.

"Fruit salad!"

Robin makes a disgusted face. "Oh, no—not fruit."

"Yes!" he insists. "And not even with whipped cream! Fruit's not dessert." He wags his finger at him. "You should talk to someone about that. Set 'em straight."

"It'll be at the top of my list."

And then a thought comes to Robin. An impressive thought.

"Alex—do you like pie?"

"Well, yeah—everybody likes pie. There's fruit in it, but it's pie."

The director walks up to them. "How are we doing? Can I get you anything, Prince Robin?"

"Yes," Robin tells him, scanning the playground—counting. "You can get me a bus."

An hour later, Robin walks into Regina's Cafe like the Pied Piper of Hamelin, trailing fifty children behind him. Behind the counter, Regina's eyes flare round—surprised to see him—and to see the gaggle of little ones swarming her coffee shop like adorable locusts.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Robin gestures to the young man beside him. "Regina, this is Alex—Alex, meet Regina."

"Hi."

She smiles so sweetly. "Good to meet you, Alex."

Out of the side of his mouth he says in a hushed tone, "You were right—she's really pretty."

"I told you so," Robin whispered back.

Then he addresses her directly. "Regina, we have a problem that needs immediate rectification."

"Sounds serious," she teases.

"Oh it is," Alex pipes up.

"My friend Alex here hasn't had a decent dessert in months."

"Months!" Alex stresses.

Robin's eyes meet Regina's. "You wouldn't happen to have thirty extra pies around, would you?"

Warmth spreads across her face. And gratitude.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

A few hours later, after Regina's stock has been completely demolished—and every pie paid for courtesy of the royal charity—Regina and Robin stand side-by-side as the delighted, pastry-stuffed children waddle out the door.

Alex high-fives Robin as he goes. "Catch ya later, Robin."

"Not if I catch you first." Robin winks.

When the last one is loaded on and the bus pulls away, it's just the two of them alone.

"Did you do this just to impress me?"

Robin slides his hands into his pockets. "Depends. Are you impressed?"

"I am."

Robin grins.

"Good. But, in all honesty, I didn't just do it for you. The one perk of this job is getting the chance to make kids like Alex happy. Even if it's just for the day."

She turns to him. "You're good with them. With kids."

"I like children. They haven't developed ulterior motives yet."

The air shifts between them, becomes thick with want and words not yet said.

"I'm sorry about flipping out on you yesterday," Regina tells her quietly.

"It's all right."

"No." She shakes her head and a lock of hair falls from her topknot, drifting across her smooth cheek. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Robin catches the curl, rubbing it between his fingers. "I'll try to keep my nose out of your business."

"I'll focus on getting it into your pants instead."

Regina rolls her eyes, but she's laughing. Because exasperation is part of his charm.

After a moment, her smile stills and she takes a deep breath—the way a first-time bungee jumper would the moment before leaping.

"Ask me again, Robin."

It's a bit frightening how much he likes the sound of his name on her lips. It could easily become his favorite word. Which is damn arrogant, even for him.

"I want to take you out, Regina. Tonight. What do you say?"

Then she gives him a word he likes hearing from her even more.

"Yes."

She has a date!

Holy shit!

A date with a gorgeous, blue-eyed, walks-around-like-a-sex-god man who's capable of making her orgasm with the sound of his voice alone.

"How does this look?" Regina asks her best friend Tink.

"Little House on the Prairie called—Nellie Oleson wants her dress back." Tink answered.

Oh, and he's a prince. A real, live, actual prince—who kisses a lady's hand and makes orphans smile…and who wants in her pants. Holy shit!

He doesn't give off the white-horse-riding, one-hundred-percent-"nice guy"vibe, though. He definitely has some asshole tendencies. But that's okay. She likes a little jerky in her men. It keeps things interesting. Exciting.

"What about this one?" Regina holds up a hanger with a black pantsuit clinging to it.

"Great, if you plan on going to a Halloween party as Hillary Clinton from 2008."

She has nothing to wear.

Usually when women say they have nothing to wear, they mean they have nothing new to wear. But anyway, that's not the case here, as her darling best friend helpfully points out while rummaging through her closet.

"Jesus Christ, Regina, have you even bought any new clothes since 2005?"

"I bought new underwear last week."

Bikini style, cotton, in hot pink and electric blue. They were on sale, but she would've bought them even if they weren't. Because if she happens to get struck by an Uber driver or hit on the head in some freak scaffolding accident, there's no way she's showing up in the emergency room in worn, holey panties. That's one rock bottom she refuses to reach.

"Maybe you should just wear the underwear and a trench coat." Tink throws her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "I have a feeling His Hotness would like that."

Regina has a feeling she's right.

"Interesting idea…but I don't own a trench coat."

"You could borrow something of mine," Tink starts, "but…"

But she's five-foot four. She has boobs—nice ones, actually—and while she's not Kim Kardashian, she also has an ass. Tink is five foot nothing and can still buy her jeans at GAPKids.

Regina scrolls through the contacts on her phone, looking for the hotel number Robin saved there this afternoon. She noticed that he didn't put his cell number in, but he probably has to keep that a secret for national security or something.

"I'm just going to call him and be honest. Tell him, 'I don't know what you had in mind for tonight but we need to keep it jeans and T-shirt casual.'"

Tink dives on her like she's a grenade that's about to explode.

"Are you nuts?" She wrestles the phone from her hand and bounds off the bed. "If you want jeans and T-shirt you could go out with Richard from down the street—he'd give up a testicle to date you. Prince Robin doesn't do casual."

"You don't know that." Regina says.

Tink opens the laptop on Regina's dresser and a few key taps later, scrolls through image after image of Robin—wearing suits and tuxedos and more suits. In some of the pictures he's alone, but every time there's a woman beside him, she's wearing a gown—stunning, shimmery and divine.

"His casual is at least a cocktail dress."

She's right. And Regina has two hours before Robin picks her up—not nearly enough time to run out and buy something. Plus, that would require using the emergency somebody-better-be-bleeding-from-an-artery credit card. It's like she's living an episode of reality TV—a full-fledged fashion fucking emergency. Except no camera crew and makeover-expert fairy godmother is going to pop out of her bathroom.

"But I do have an idea." Tink winks at her. Tink calls her cousin, Cruella who has a new job as a receptionist at City Couture—a high-end fashion magazine. Which means she has the keys to the kingdom, also known as the Sample Closet: a mythical, magical, warehouse-sized room filled with dresses and gowns of every shade, size, and style, as well as shoes to match and every accessory known to man.

She agrees to take the risk for Regina.

And that's how, an hour after that, Regina ends up wearing an Alexander McQueen light blue, sleeveless dress with a cut-out back that falls a few inches above her knee. It makes her feel pretty. Still her—comfortable—but an elegant, polished version of her.

Tink flatirons her hair into a long, black shiny curtain, while Regina does her makeup—a bit of powder, a hint of blush, three coats of mascara, and a muted red lipstick that highlights the shape of her mouth Robin seems to like so much.

"And these are what I'm calling the fuck-me heels." Tink said as she brought out some high heeled black killer shoes.

Robin is on the other side of the coffee shop door, watching her through the glass. His eyes are warm and wild, a heated blue. And then, slowly, he smiles, broad and big, dimples coming out to play. Her chest constricts with unexpected emotion. And her own smile comes unbidden, easy—because it all just feels so good.

He walks through the door, stopping a few feet in front of her, both their gazes consuming each other. His black dress shoes are shiny—and she wonders if someone polished them before he came. She's never dated someone who gets his shoes shined. His slacks are charcoal and perfectly fitted—the shape of strong, lean thighs visible as he moves—with the hint of outline of what must be a magnificent cock teasing through the fabric.

His tapered shirt is silver-gray—no tie—the top two buttons open at the neck, and her fingers rub together, itching to touch him there. A black sports jacket covers the shirt, sharp and expensive looking. There's a dusting of dark stubble across his jaw, and she wants to touch him there too. The combination of five o'clock shadow and rebel strands of brown hair that fall over his forehead give him a roguish, wicked look that makes her bones feel liquid and her breasts suddenly heavy and tingling.

Their eyes finally meet—he's still staring at her, lips parted. And she can't get a read on his expression. As the moments stretch on, a bud of nervousness blooms in her stomach, its vine wrapping around her vocal chords.

"I…I wasn't sure what you had planned for tonight. You didn't tell me. I can go change if this isn't—"

"No." Robin steps forward, his hand up. "No, don't change a thing. You're…absolutely perfect."

And he's looking at her like he never wants to stop.

"I didn't expect…I mean, you're lovely…b-but…"

"Wasn't there a movie about a king who stuttered?" Regina teases him. "Was he a relative of yours?"

He chuckles.

"No, stuttering doesn't run in my family." He shakes his head. "You just knocked me on my arse."

And now Regina's beaming.

"Thank you. You look pretty great too, Prince Charming."

"I actually know a Prince Charming. He's a first-class prick."

"Well. Now that you've tarnished a precious piece of my childhood, this better be some date," Regina teases.

"It will be."

He holds out his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

Her hand slides into his. Easily. Like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Like it belongs there.

Regina's nervous. Her hand trembles slightly in his as Robin leads her towards the limousine, and he can see the rapid throb of her pulse at the base of her delicate neck. It stirs a twisted, predatory instinct in him—if she feels like running, he'll certainly chase.

Especially in that dress. And those fucking shoes. For several moments all he could picture in his head was peeling the pale blue fabric from her body—slowly. The way her hands would dig into his shoulder blades and her nails would rake his back. The sounds she'd make—little whimpers and pants that he'd lick from her lips. And he'd lift her onto one of the tables in the coffee shop, then have her in every way he could think of—and probably a few that he hasn't.

And he'd leave those shoes on the whole time.

But her anxiousness draws out his protectiveness as well. The urge to wrap his arms around her and promise that everything will be all right.

He doesn't think she has anyone in her life who does that for her.

His thumb rubs small, soothing circles against her hand as James opens the car door for them.

Regina waves to him.

"Good evening, Miss."

Inside the car she greets Logan and Tommy in the front seat.

Logan nods, and gives her a smile in the rearview mirror.

"Hello, Miss Regina," Tommy replies—with another damn wink.

Robin raises the privacy glass so it's just them alone. It's also mostly soundproof—she'd have to moan his name very, very loudly for anyone to hear, but he bets he could make it happen.

"You don't have to do that, you know." His chin lifts towards the front of the car.

"What, be polite?"

"They wouldn't think you were rude if you didn't say hello. They're good lads, Regina, but they're also employees, and employees don't expect to be addressed. They're like…furniture, not really noticed until they're needed."

"Wow." Regina leans back against the leather seat, regarding him. "Somebody's pompous tank is pretty full."

"Occupational hazard. And as prickish as it may sound, it's still true."

She pushes her hair behind her ear, fidgeting, as if she doesn't wear it down often. Which is a shame.

"Are they always with you?"

"Yes."

"What about when you're home?"

"Security's there too. Or maids. My butler."

"So you're never just…alone? Can't walk around naked if you feel like it?"

Robin imagines John's reaction to his bare balls resting on the sixteenth-century Queen Anne sofa—or even better, his grandmother's reaction. And he laughs.

"No, I can't. But the more important question is—do you walk around naked?"

She lifts one alluring shoulder. "Sometimes."

"Let's hang out at your apartment tomorrow," Robin tells her with an urgent, straight face. "All day. I'll clear my schedule."

Regina squeezes his hand like she's telling him to behave, but the gentle flush on her cheeks says she's enjoying the conversation.

"So, the first night we met, if I'd gone back to your hotel room with you, they would've been there while we were…"

"Fucking? Yes. But not in the same room—I'm not into audiences."

"That's so weird. It's like the ultimate walk of shame."

"How do you mean?"

Regina's voice lowers shyly, even though the boys can't possibly hear her. "They would've known what we were doing, maybe even heard us. It's like you live in a perpetual frat house."

"You're presuming they give a damn—and they don't." Robin raises her hand to his mouth, kissing the back. It's soft against his lips, like a rose petal. And he wonders if she's as soft all over. "When I head into the lavatory, on some level they realize I'm going to take a piss, but it's really not high on their list of things to think about."

Robin's used to the curious stares and whispers of strangers when he goes out in public—the way a lion at the zoo is used to annoying children banging on the glass enclosure, just waiting for the day it breaks. He doesn't notice them much anymore and, as they're led to the private room at the back of the restaurant, he doesn't notice them now.

Except Regina does. And she takes exception to it—staring the patrons down for their rudeness, until they're forced to look away. Like she's defending him. Sticking up for him. It's very cute.

The overly friendly hostess leans closer than she should, flashing him an open invitation with her eyes.

Regina notices as well, but, interestingly, seems less confident about how she should respond. So, he responds on her behalf—resting his hand on the small of her back, possessively, and guiding her into the plush, cushioned seat. Then, after he's taken his own seat, he drapes his arm across the back of Regina's chair, near enough to stroke her bare shoulder if he wants, making it clear that the only woman he's interested in tonight is the one beside him.

After the sommelier pours their wine—Regina prefers white because red "knocks her on her ass"—and the chef comes to their table to introduce himself and describe the custom menu he's created for them, they're finally left alone.

"So, you run the coffee shop with your parents?" Robin asks.

Regina sips her wine, her little pink tongue peeking out to clean her bottom lip.

"It's just me and my dad, actually. My mom…died nine years ago. She was mugged on the subway…it ended badly."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

She pauses a moment, seems to be debating something, and then confesses, "I googled you."

"Oh?"

"The video of your parents' funeral came up."

"The search engines do seem to favor that one."

Her smile is small and flutteringly self-conscious. "I didn't watch it at the time, when it was on live, but I remember it being on TV all day. On every channel." She raises those stunning, shining eyes to his. "The day we buried my mom was the worst day of my life. It must've been awful for you, to go through the worst day of yours with all those people watching. Filming it. Taking pictures."

Most people don't think about that part of things. They focus on the money, the castles, the fame, the privilege. Not the hard parts. The human parts.

"It was awful," Robin says quietly. Then he takes a breath and shakes off the sadness that's seeped into the conversation. "But…in the immortal words of Kanye, that which don't kill me only makes me stronger."

She laughs, and like everything about her, it's delightful.

"I didn't think a guy like you listened to Kanye."

Robin winks. "I'm full of surprises."

Before their meal arrives, visitors stop by their table. Robin introduces Regina and speak with them briefly about upcoming business. After they walk away, Regina gives him an owl-eyed look.

"That was the mayor."

"Yes."

"And Cardinal O'Brien, the Archbishop of New York."

"That's right."

"They're two of the most powerful men in the state—in the country."

"The Palace works with both men on various initiatives."

She fidgets with the roll on her bread plate, tearing it up into tiny pieces.

"You can ask me anything, Regina—no need to be shy."

Shyness has no place in his plans for this woman. He wants her bold, wild, and reckless.

After she swallows and the pale, smooth skin of her throat ripples in an erotic way—well, a way he finds erotic—she asks, "Why didn't you kiss his ring?"

"I outrank him."

That makes her grin. "You outrank the Archbishop? What about the Pope? Have you ever met him?"

"Not the current one, but I was introduced to the former when he came to visit Sweden when I was eight. Seemed like a decent bloke—he smelled like butterscotch. He carried sweets in the pockets of his vestments. He gave me one after he blessed me."

"Did you kiss his ring?"

She's more relaxed now, the questions coming easier.

"I didn't, no."

"Why not?"

Robin leans forward, closer to her, elbows on the table—Grandmother would be appalled. But etiquette doesn't stand a snowball's chance against Regina's sweet scent. It's roses tonight, with the slightest hint of jasmine—like a new garden on the first day of spring. Robin inhales deeply, trying to be discreet. Two points for him, because all he really wants to do is rest his nose in the fragrant groove of her cleavage before sliding down, lifting her dress, and sinking his face between her smooth, creamy thighs. And that's where he'd stay, all fucking night.

And now his cock strains against his pants like a prisoner in a cage.

What was the question again?

Robin takes another drink and runs his palm over the bulge—adjusting—trying to get some relief. And failing.

"I'm sorry, Regina, what was that?"

"Why didn't you kiss the Pope's ring?"

He's got a raging hard-on and they're talking about the Holy See.

"The Church teaches that the Pope has the ear of God, that he's closer to God than any other person on Earth. But kings…at least how the story goes…are descended from God. Which means the only person I bow to, the only ring I kiss, is my grandmother's—because she's the only person on Earth above me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"That I'm descended from The Almighty?" Robin grins devilishly. "I've been told my cock is a gift from God. You should test that opinion tonight. You know…for religion."

"Very smooth." She laughs.

Their main course arrives—salmon, colorfully plated with dashes and swirls of bright orange and green sauces with an intricate structure of purple kale and lemon rind on top.

"It's so pretty," Regina sighs. "Maybe we shouldn't eat it."

Robin smirks. "I enjoy eating pretty things."

Throughout the meal, the conversation flows as easily as the wine. They talk about everything and nothing in particular—his studies at university, the work he does when he's not making public appearances, the behind-the-scenes details of running a coffee shop, as well as what it was like for her growing up in the city.

After dinner, Robin suggests they go back to his hotel suite—said the horny spider to the scrumptious fly. And she agreed.

The ride in the lift to the top floor is silent, with James and Logan in front and Regina beside him in the rear, giving him secret, sneaking glances. The doors open into the foyer of the penthouse and the hotel butler takes their coats.

"Thank you." Regina smiles and the butler gives her a silent nod.

As they step into the main living room, Robin watches her—the reactions and emotions that play over her features. How her lashes flare when she looks up, taking in the enormous crystal chandelier and the hand-painted, golden mural on the ceiling. The way the corners of her mouth rise with a bit of wonder at the furniture and marble floors—all the little signs of luxury. When she turns to the full wall of glass that offers a breathtaking view of the twinkling lighted city, Regina gasps.

And lust surges through him like he's been struck by lightning.

She glides toward the window, gazing out. And damn, she makes a pretty picture—pale, bare arms, rivulets of long, black hair that falls just above the swell of a perfect, tight arse. He likes the look of her here—in his rooms—amongst his things.

He'd like the view even more if she weren't still wearing her dress.

"Can we go outside?" Regina asks.

Robin nods, then opens the door to the large stone balcony. She steps out and he follows her. The temperature was milder today and the snow has been removed, of course. Regina's gaze dances over the full potted evergreens that bookend the beige cushioned furniture, and the glow of the burning fire pits in the corners casts the area in a warm orange light.

"So this is like, your prison yard?" she teases.

"That's right. They let me out for fresh air and exercise—but only if I behave."

"Not too shabby."

"It'll do."

They walk side by side along the walled edge, holding hands. And he's reminded of his first social event—he's all worked up and exhilarated, and at the same time mildly terrified of screwing up.

"So what's it like," she asks softly, "having everything set, knowing exactly what you're going to do for the rest of your life?"

"You have the coffee shop. It's not so different."

"Yeah, but my family needed me to run it. I didn't choose that."

"Neither did I."

She thinks that over, then asks, "But are you excited? Like Simba, are you all, 'I just can't wait to be king'?"

"Simba was a fool." Robin shakes his head and pushes at the hair that brushes his forehead. "And considering me being king would mean my grandmother was dead—excited wouldn't be the word I'd use." He slipped into interview mode. "But, I look forward to fulfilling my birthright and leading Sweden with honor, dignity and grace."

"I call bullshit."

"What?"

"Total bullshit. 'Honor, dignity and grace,'" she imitates, accent included. "Those are pretty words, but they don't mean anything. How does it really feel?"

Funny, no one had ever really asked him this.

"The best way to describe it, I guess…" Robin licks his lips. "Imagine you're in medical school, studying to be a surgeon. You've read all the books, observed the surgeries being performed, you've prepared. And for your whole life everyone around you has said what an amazing surgeon you'll be. It's your destiny. Your calling."

"But then that moment comes—the day when it's your turn to go it alone. And they put the scalpel in your hand and…it's all up to you. That, I imagine, is quite a 'holy fuck' moment."

"I bet."

"That's what the idea of becoming king feels like. A 'holy fuck' moment."

Regina takes a step forward but loses her balance, tripping on the pointy heel of her shoe, and he catches her. She collides with his chest, his arms around her, meeting at her lower back…and she stays just there.

With her gloriously soft breasts against his hard chest, they freeze—staring, breaths mingling.

"Frigging heels," she whispers, so near to his mouth.

A smile tugs at him. "I like the frigging heels. Seeing you in them—and nothing else—would really make my day."

And then his head is lowering, and Regina is reaching up, each of them drawing towards the other. Her silky hair slides over his fingers as he cups her cheek. His smile fades away, replaced with something more raw, more desperate.

Heat and hunger.

Because he's going to kiss her now—and when the thump of her heartbeat quickens against his chest, he knows she knows it.

Wants it, just as much as he does.

His nose brushes hers and those dark eyes close slowly…

And then Logan clears his throat loudly.

Meaningfully.

"Ahem."

Robin swallows back a curse and looks up. "What?"

"Camera flash."

Fuck.

"Where?"

He lifts his chin. "Roof of the high-rise. Nine o'clock."

Robin turns his back on the city, keeping Regina tucked against his chest. "We should head inside."

Regina looks adorably dazed. She peeks over his shoulder at the dark sky, then lets him guide her inside. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Unfortunately. Long-range camera lenses—as accurate as rifles."

Back inside, Regina's lips stretch into a long, wide yawn, and he tries to stop the chain of indecent thoughts that follow. Damn, but her mouth is beautiful.

"Excuse me." She covers her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Robin glances at his watch—it's after midnight. She was on her feet all day and has to be up again in four hours. "I should've picked you up earlier."

She shakes her head. "This has been wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Not in forever, I think."

Robin wants to ask her to stay. It would be so easy for her to slip out of that dress and into the magnificent bed just down the hall. But…she'd say no—he can feel it. Too soon.

And she wouldn't get a wink of fucking sleep anyway—he'd keep her up all night.

Robin gestures towards the door, like the gentleman he's not. "Let's get you home, then."

Regina's head rests against his arm the whole ride back to her place. Their legs are aligned and pressing, their hands entwined on top of his thigh. Robin turns his head just slightly and inhales the addictive jasmine scent of her hair.

"You smell fantastic."

She angles her head up, her eyes light and mischievous. Then she presses her face against his pectoral—and inhales so deeply she practically snorts his shirt.

"I like the way you smell too, Robin."

The car pulls up to the curb and rolls to a stop.

"Stay in the car, Your Grace. There's a vagrant outside Miss Mills' door—Tommy and I'll take care of it."

Regina jerks up away from him, going tense in an instant. She looks out the window, white-knuckling the armrest.

"Oh no…"

And her words barely register before she shoves the door open and dashes out.

To little girls, fathers are heroes—at least the good ones are. Tall and handsome, strong but patient, with a deep voice that speaks the wisest truths.

Her father was a good one.

A chaser-away of monsters under the bed, a sneaker of cookies before dinner, an encourager, a protector, a teacher of what a real man is supposed to be. His hands were big and callused—working man's hands—powerful, but gentle with us. He used to hold his mother's hand like she was a precious work of art. Oh, how he loved her mother. It was in every move he made, every word he said. His love for her was the light in his eyes and the breath in his lungs.

Regina thought her father was unbreakable.

She was wrong.

One terrible day…one horrible moment on a subway platform…and all that strength just dissolved. The way a pillar candle melts down into a heap of wax. Into something unrecognizable.

"Daddy?" Regina kneels down.

Behind her, Robin's approaching footsteps stutter to a stop.

And the mortification nips at her heels as she imagines how this must look to him.

But she doesn't have time for that now.

"Daddy, what happened?"

His eyes struggle to find hers, to stay open, and whiskey fumes burn her nostrils.

"Regina…hey, sweetie. Couldn't…something's wrong with the lock…couldn't get my key in."

He tried using the walk-up door to their apartment. He could have just gone through the coffee shop—but he doesn't know about the broken lock that she still hasn't gotten around to fixing.

His keys slip out of his grasp. "Damn."

"It's okay, Dad. I'll help you."

With a spine-straightening breath, Regina stands up, turns around, and faces Robin. And her voice goes straight to autopilot.

"You should go. I have to take care of this."

His gaze darts to her father on the ground, then back to her. "Go? I can't just leave you to—"

"It's fine," Regina grits out, teeth crunching and embarrassment creeping up her neck.

"He's three times your size. How do you plan to get him upstairs?"

"I've done it before."

In a nanosecond he goes from pitying to pissed. And he uses that voice again—the one that bent Leopold to his will, the one that says it's his way or his way.

"You're not doing it now."

She knows why he's doing it. But she's been her own hero for a long time—she knows how it's done.

"This is none of your business. This is my business. I told you yesterday—"

"If you fall down those steps you'll snap your fucking neck," Robin says harshly, leaning down. "I won't risk that because you've got more pride than sense. I'm helping you, Regina. Deal with it."

Then he walks right past her. And crouches down.

His voice grows gentler. "Mr. Mills?"

And her father slurs, "Who're you?"

"Robin. My name is Robin. I'm a friend of Regina's. It looks like you're having a bit of trouble, so I'm going to help get you upstairs. All right?"

"Yeah…damn keys aren't working."

Robin nods, then motions Logan forward. They heave her father up, one on either side, his arms flung over their shoulders.

"Regina, get the door," he tells her.

They go through the coffee shop because there's more room that way. And as she watches them carry her father through the kitchen and up the stairs—his head dangling forward on his neck like a newborn, his legs useless, she realizes that this is a really, really bad night. The best she would have been able to do was drag him inside, get a pillow and blanket, and spend the rest of the night on the floor with him.

But even knowing that, it doesn't stop the humiliation that's burning under her skin.

And it only flames hotter when they move through their threadbare living room, messy with strewn shoes and papers because she didn't have time to straighten up. If things had gone the way she'd wanted, she would have made it look pretty—quaint—with fresh flowers and plumped throw pillows. Not like this.

In his bedroom, they put her father on the bed. Regina squeezes past Robin and gets the dark blue blanket off the chair in the corner. She lays it over her father, tucking him in. His eyes are closed and his lips open, but he doesn't snore. There's more gray than black now in the thick stubble on his chin. Slowly, she leans over and kisses his forehead.

Silently, the three of them file back downstairs. Her arms wrap around her middle, stiff and tight, and her skin feels prickly—too sensitive. In her head, she can already hear the words Robin will say:

I'll call you.

This was…nice.

Thanks, but no thanks.

He must be relieved to dodge the bullet—probably wondering what the hell he was thinking in the first place. The only baggage a guy like him is used to a woman having is Louis Vuitton.

"I'll, ah…I'll be at the car, Sir," Logan says when they reach the coffee shop's dining area. He nods her way, then heads out the door.

The silence is awkward. Uncomfortable. She can feel his eyes on her, but she focuses on the floor. And she cringes when he finally splits the quiet, in that smooth, perfect voice.

"Regina."

"You should go." Regina nods, lifting her face but still not meeting his eyes. "I want you to go."

His warm hand touches her bare arm. "Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry," She denies with quick, jerking shakes of her head. "I just want you to leave." Her throat clogs, salty and wet. Because she likes him so much. Her eyes squeeze closed—a last-ditch effort to contain the giant, ugly tears hovering on her lashes. "Please just leave."

Robin's hand drops from her arm. And she waits, listens—for the sound of him walking out the door. Out of her life. Where he was never really supposed to be in the first place.

But about thirty seconds later, what she actually hears is something entirely different.

"My grandmother talks to paintings."

Her eyes spring open.

"What?"

"When I was younger I thought it was funny, in a freakish kind of way, but now I just think it's sad."

"She's almost eighty years old and the only person she's ever been able to talk to is my grandfather. He's been gone a decade and he's still the only person she can talk to."

He pauses for a moment, his brow growing weighted. When he speaks again, his voice is lower, hushed—like these are words he hasn't let himself think, let alone say aloud.

"My brother has been away on military service for the last two years. He was discharged three months ago and he hasn't come anywhere close to home. But even before that, he stopped taking my calls. I haven't spoken to Will in six months and I have no idea why."

"My cousins hates me," he goes on, in a lighter tone. "Like, 'I think they would literally try to poison me when they come to visit if they thought they could get away with it' kind of hate."

His mouth quirks up in an almost-smile and a snort that bubbles from his.

"They hated my father, too…and all because his mother was born before theirs."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you think your family is the only one with dysfunction in it, you're wrong." His hand runs through her hair like he can't help himself, sliding the strands behind her ear. "Mine has that particular market cornered."

He's quiet after that. Waiting for her to take her turn—he doesn't say it, but she knows. He wants her to crawl out on that shaky limb with him.

And if it breaks…at least they'll fall together.

"My father's an alcoholic."

The words feel awkward, strange. It's the first time she's said them.

"Not in a mean or violent way…He drinks when he's sad. And he's been sad every day since my mother died." She looks around the coffee shop, her voice quivering. "This place was her dream. If it goes under, if he loses this last piece of her…I don't know what he'll do."

Robin nods.

Quiet tears trickle from the corners of her eyes, and Robin brushes them away with his thumb.

"I want to just run away sometimes. To get away and move some place where no one knows me. But I can't."

"Sometimes I dream I'm walking through the palace and there are no doors or windows," Robin says, roughly. "I keep walking and walking, but I don't go anywhere."

Regina moves closer, resting her hands on his chest, feeling hard, solid muscle and the strong, steady thrum of his heart beneath her palm.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone," he asks. "Something no one else knows about you."

"I hate pies."

Robin starts to laugh—but when she goes on, it dies on his lips. "I used to love helping, watching my mom make them, but now I hate it. The way they feel in my hands, the way they smell—it makes me sick to my stomach." She looks up into his face. "Now you. Tell me something you've never told anyone."

"I hate the bowing. Last month I met a World War II veteran who saved three of his mates in battle—he was wounded, lost his eye. And he bowed to me. What the fuck have I ever done that a man like that should bow to me?"

He shakes his head, lost in the thought.

The soft touch of her fingers along his jaw finds him again. And in that moment, something shifts…changes. Her chest rises faster, her breaths come quicker, and the heart beneath her hand pounds just a little more fiercely.

Robin stares at her mouth. "If you could go anywhere, do anything, what would it be?"

This answer takes longer, because there isn't one.

"I don't know. It's been so long since doing anything else was even an option…I stopped imagining."

"What about you?" Regina asks, the words rushing. "If you could do anything, right now, what would you do?"

His thumb slides across her bottom lip, stroking it slowly, gently…intently.

"I would kiss you."

The air leaves the room. All of it. Or maybe she just forgot to breathe. She might pass out and she doesn't care, as long as Robin kisses her before the world goes black.

"Please," She manages, breathlessly.

He doesn't rush it. He takes his time. Savoring.

One arm wraps around her waist, pulling her sharply up against him. She feels him everywhere—the hard touch of his thighs, the flat planes of his stomach, the hot press of his thick, firm cock. Her inner muscles clench around emptiness, needy. Seeking.

Robin's other hand slides up her spine, burying itself in her hair, and he cradles her head in his palm. And his eyes—the whole time, those simmering blue eyes drag over her skin, consuming every inch they touch.

Slowly, he leans down. She tastes his breath—cinnamon and clove, from the dessert they both had earlier, before she tastes him.

And then Robin presses his mouth against hers.

Possessively. Boldly. Like he owns her. And in this moment, he does. She follows his lead, moving her lips in time with his, relishing the feel, the sensation. He tilts her head, positioning her right where he wants her. And then she feels the warm, wet stroke of his tongue.

Holy fuck, does he know how to kiss.

She thinks she had an orgasm of the mouth.

A mouth-gasm. And it's amazing.

She moans deep and totally loud—not even a little ashamed. Her arms curl around Robins's neck and his hands skim down to her ass, clamping and kneading. Then he's the one moaning—and it, too, is amazing.

"I knew it," he murmurs against her lips. "So fucking sweet."

Then their mouths fuse again, their tongues sliding and tasting. Robin pushes his knee between her legs, squeezes her ass and drags her up his leg. And the friction—the glorious fucking friction—would have her gasping yes if her mouth weren't wonderfully otherwise occupied.

But then a sound comes from above them—a thump that rattles the ceiling. They both hear it, looking up, lips retreating.

"I have to go—my dad might've fallen out of bed."

His hands tighten on her ass, almost reflexively—the way a child would grasp a favorite toy if it was threatened to be taken away. "Let me come up with you."

She looks into his eyes, not embarrassed anymore. "No, it's better if you don't." Her fingers comb his thick, soft hair before settling against his jaw. "I'll be fine, I swear."

Robin is still breathing hard and looks like he wants to argue, but after a moment of searching her face, he gives the smallest nod and slides her off his thigh.

"When can I see you again?" he asks. "Say tomorrow."

"God, you're bossy. Okay, tomorrow."

"Earlier this time. We'll stay in at my hotel—I'll make you dinner."

"You can cook?"

He shrugs, and the adorable dimples make an appearance.

"I know how to make sushi, so technically, I can cut. But my cutting is top-notch."

"All right. Your place, tomorrow."

Then he's kissing her again. Sucking at her lips in a way that she'll feel in her dreams tonight.

"This is crazy," Regina whispers against him. "It's crazy, right? It's not just me?"

Robin shakes his head. "Bloody insane." His hands are on her ass again—a final quick grab. "And fucking fantastic."

He's going to have sex tonight. Lots of it.

He's going to lay Regina out on his bed and screw her sweetly, he's going to hold her up against the wall and fuck her madly. No room or surface will be left undefiled.

What a sexy, delectable little surprise she turned out to be.

Last night was…intense. He didn't mean to say all those things—they just spilled out. And, Christ, she didn't even sign an NDA—it's not like him to forget such a thing.

But it felt cathartic talking to her. Like they were in their own bubble, on a personal remote island—where no one else in the world could see them, touch them or hear them. Before he left for New York he'd planned to make the most of the freedom he has left—do things he never would've considered.

He smiles as he spots the CLOSED sign hanging in the window and smiles. Closed means privacy. And just maybe he'll get the chance to act out the fantasy from last night, Regina lying back on one of those dining tables, legs on his shoulders while he pumps smoothly into her.

But when he walks in, Regina isn't there. A little pixie is.

"So, you are here for my best friend."

"My intentions are all good ones, I promise."

"They better be. But just in case you get any ideas…if you hurt my friend—" she tips her head toward Logan by the door "—delicious-looking security guards or not, I'll find a way to shave your eyebrows off."

And Robin actually believes she'd pull it off.

That's when Regina walks into the room. And just when he was sure his balls couldn't get any achier, she proves him wrong.

Her navy-blue tank top, beneath a light gray flannel, highlights her creamy skin, and tight dark jeans tucked into knee-high brown boots accentuate those long, slender legs. Her hair is down, almost to the curve of her gorgeous arse, and simple silver and pearl earrings peek out between the glorious glossy waves.

"Hey." She smiles, making the room a little bit brighter and his cock a lot harder. "I didn't know you were here already. Were you waiting long?"

"It's all good, Regina," Tink says. "I was just keeping him company."

The ride to the hotel is pure, unadulterated torture—and an exercise in restraint. Their small talk is comfortable and benign, but their looks are intense and heated. Robin catches Regina checking out the perpetual bulge in his trousers no fewer than three times. And he doesn't even bother trying to pretend that he's not staring at her tits. Her scent—that clean, freshly shampooed, warm honey scent—fills the space of the limousine, making his nostrils flare, trying to absorb every trace of it.

In the hotel, over a glass of white wine, she tells him about her day, about the poor, bedraggled young mother and her brood of five hell-raisers who visited the coffee shop. Robin takes a chopping knife from the wood block on the counter, and the unpleasant, piercing sound that results from sliding it against the sharpening stone momentarily halts their conversation. Regina comes up behind him, peeking over his shoulder as he slices the salmon and chops the celery into match-sized sticks.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asks with a smile in her voice.

"Japan."

Then she picks up a knife herself, stands next to him, and makes quick work of three carrots, chopping them just as well, if not better, than him.

Then she shrugs coyly. "Manhattan."

Regina runs her hand along the counter, observing the dishes of spices and rice, shrimp and salmon. She dips her finger into a small bowl of black soy sauce and seems to move in slow motion when she raises that finger to her mouth, and wraps those gorgeous fucking lips around it.

He's never come in his trousers, but he's dangerously close.

A groan is trapped in his throat, because he wants to be that finger—more than he wants to breathe. Their eyes meet and hold. And the air is thick between them—filled with magnetic particles that draws them toward one another.

Dinner's going to have to wait.

Looking into her eyes, hearing the needy little puffs of breath that slip out between her glistening lips, Robin knows for certain—they'll never make it that long.

Then there's a noise from the other room and Regina jumps. Almost as if she'd been caught doing something naughty. She's all too aware of the security team's presence.

And that just won't do.

"Logan," Robin calls, not taking his eyes off of her.

He pokes his head through the door. "Yes, Sir?"

"Go away."

There's a brief pause. And then, "Aye. Me and James and Tommy'll be down in the lobby and by the lift—to be sure no one comes up."

They wait, staring at each other…and when the elevator pings, proving that they are finally, perfectly, blessedly alone, it's like the starting shot of a marathon.

They move at the same time—Regina springs forward and he pulls her into his arms. Hands grasping, legs wrapping, mouths clashing. She squeezes his waist with her thighs and her palms flex against the taut swell of her arse. His teeth nip at those gorgeous fucking lips, scraping gently, before covering her mouth in a searing, wet kiss.

Yes, yes, this is it. It's everything he's been fantasizing about—only better.

Regina's mouth is hot and wet and tastes like sweet grapes against his tongue. She moans into his mouth—a sound he could easily get drunk on.

Robin moves them to the kitchen table, knocking over a chair. He perches her on the end, both of them breathing hard and heavy.

"I want you," Robin rasps. Just in case that isn't clear.

Her eyes are bright and manic—caught up in the same tsunami of sensation that grips him.

She tears the gray flannel from her arms.

"Have me."

Christ, this bold, daring girl—he adores her.

Regina's pale arms wrap around his neck as they clash back together, kissing and grasping. He pulls her hips forward to the edge of the table, grinding his erection that's hard as stone between her open, denim-covered legs. Her hand dives through her soft hair, cupping the back of her head, holding her still so he can take and take from her mouth.

She moans again, sweet and long, and the sound pushes him right to the edge, making him shaky with want for her.

Then with her legs wrapped tight around his waist, she pushes against his shoulders, forcing him back, breaking their kiss. He catches her drift when she jerks at the hem of his shirt and he helps her out—pulling it over his head. Her dark, enchanting eyes go wide as she takes in his bare torso, running smooth, petal-soft hands across his shoulders, over his chest, down through the grooves of his abdomen.

"Jesus," she breathes out softly, "you are so fucking…hot."

And he laughs. He can't help it. Though he's heard such compliments before, there's a wonder in her voice, an awe, that's just too adorable. The chuckle still rumbles in his chest when he skims her tank top up and over her head. But he stops abruptly when he glimpses Regina's breasts, covered in nothing but innocent white lace.

Because they are seriously, beautifully perfect.

He leans back in, his hips circling and grinding, lips skimming over her delicate shoulder to her neck—pausing to suck hard over her pulse, making her gasp. His teeth scrape the shell of her ear.

"I want to kiss you, Regina."

She giggles, kneading his back. "You are kissing me."

He slides his hand between them, between her legs, rubbing where she's already hot and aching.

"Here. I want to kiss you here."

She goes languid in his arms, her head lolling, so his mouth can roam free.

"Oh," she moans on a breath, "oh, oh…kay."

He's pictured fucking her on the coffee shop tables a dozen times, but this kitchen table isn't cutting it. He needs more room. And he wants only softness and silk touching her back while he truly kisses her.

In one move he scoops Regina up and tosses her over his shoulder, caveman style, heading for the bedroom. She squeals and laughs and squeezes his arse as he walks down the hall. Robin give hers a playful smack in return.

She lands in the center of the large bed with her eyes shining, her lips smiling, and her cheeks flushed. He stands at the edge of the bed and beckons her forward with his hand.

"Come here."

She rises to her knees and comes closer, but ducks her head when he tries to kiss her—trailing her lips over his chest instead, in a dozen soft, worshipful pecks that turn his blood to fire. He cups her face in his hands, guiding her up to meet him.

And then he kisses her, slowly. Deeply.

And the teasing play, the joking spirit that surrounded them, dissipates, replaced by something more powerful. Urgent and primal. Regina's mouth never leaves his as his hands wander their way behind her back, releasing the clasp of her bra. He skims the straps down her arms and cups her soft, full breasts in his hands.

His thumbs drift back and forth over her nipples—hardening them to two dusty-rose peaks. She sucks on his neck and bites at his earlobe—getting rougher with desperation—and then he dips his head and his mouth takes the place of his thumbs.

He sucks her in long, slow drags and quick flicks of his tongue. Regina's spine arches, trying to get closer, and her nails sink into the skin of his shoulder blades—leaving half-moons he'll relish tomorrow. He moves to her other breast, blowing first, taunting her just a bit, until she yanks his hair. His mouth suctions harder, bringing teeth into play, pressing against the tantalizing flesh.

When Regina's hips begin to move in searching, seeking circles and frenzied, grunting gasps come from her throat, he lifts his head from her sweet tit and guides her onto her back.

She looks into his eyes and he's lost. Wrecked. Owned. There's no thought, no desire—except to please her. Make her see stars and touch heaven.

Deft fingers open her jeans, peeling them down her legs as he straightens up.

Robin takes a moment to enjoy the view—Regina's flushed, heated skin almost bare in the middle of his bed. The way her hair lies against the stunning, flawless flesh of her breasts. Her flat stomach, sculpted, and the way the thin straps of her pastel-pink underwear cling to dainty hips.

He feels her eyes on him as he licks his lips and slides the pink lace down her legs—giving him an unobstructed view.

"Christ, you're a beauty," He groans. With a smirk, he crawls onto the bed, hovering over her. "Pretty enough to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner—and still want more for dessert."

He raises her ankle to his shoulder—then he moves upward slowly, kissing and sucking on the skin of her calf, behind her knee, to her taut inner thigh. Her breath hitches when he places her foot back on the bed and his palms against her thighs, spreading her wide. He licks two fingertips and runs them through her cleft, rubbing, searching.

Regina's eyes drift closed. "Robin."

Yeah, that's the spot.

His fingers circle Regina's pretty clit—pink and swollen—and he drops down to his stomach. He kisses her thigh, sucking just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Say my name again," Robin murmurs.

Regina's chest rises and falls quickly. "Robin."

She pants and gasps as his mouth moves closer.

"Again."

"Robin," she moans, her voice raw and pleading.

Music to his fucking ears.

Then he gives her what they're both aching for.

His mouth moves over her core, enveloping it in a heated kiss, and his tongue slides between those plump lips. With a loud whimper her hips rise, but he holds her steady. Focused and unrelenting in his need to make her climax.

Christ, her taste. The slick feel of her against his tongue. It's magnificent.

Enough to make his hips thrust against the bed, searching for relief.

He moves his mouth to Regina's clit, sucking hard while two fingers thrust, then pump, inside her. Oh, she's tight. And hot. And so wet it may drive him mad.

But she's so snug, he's really going to need to take care with her.

The thought is chased from his mind when Regina's back curves, her neck arches, and her mouth opens to whimpers his name. And she comes. Stunningly. Fantastically. On his tongue, against his mouth, writhing with the sheer bliss of it.

When Regina goes limp against the bed, he practically pounces on her. She doesn't seem to mind. In fact, after just a few minutes of kissing and humping, she pushes him back, rolling them over, to kiss her way down his chest.

She makes quick work of his trousers, tossing them on the floor. And she stares at him, with a secret smile on her lips—long enough for him to ask, "What?"

Regina gives a tiny shrug. "The Internet was wrong. They said you wear Calvin Klein underwear."

They were very wrong—he doesn't wear underwear at all.

"Don't believe everything you read."

When she wraps her hand around his aching cock, it feels so damn good, he has no words—his eyes roll closed and his head digs into the pillow behind him. Regina strokes him skillfully—once, twice—but that's all he allows.

It's all he can stand. If she keeps going, he'll fucking embarrass himself.

He jerks up, wrapping his arms around her, rolling her back under him and taking her mouth like a dying man takes his last meal. Blindly, his hand gropes for the night table drawer, for the condoms David put there. But when Regina arches up—almost rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick entrance, he pulls back fully. Quickly.

"Just a sec, love."

He rips open the condom with his teeth and Regina's hands mix with his, fumbling to roll it on as quickly as possible.

And then he's there, over her, staring into those stunning dark eyes that caught him from the first moment. He breathes deep, silently begging for control, and then he presses the head of his cock inside her. Gently and just the tip.

Regina's mouth opens with the pleasure of it. And his heart pounds so fast and hard, he thinks he might be dying.

What a perfect bloody way to go.

She presses her palm to his cheek, reaching up for a kiss, drawing him in. Slowly, he slides inside her—the beautiful muscles fitting so snug and wet around him—stretching to make room. When their pelvises meet, when his heavy balls rest against Regina's arse, he waits. Swallowing hard against a sandpaper throat.

Her eyes are closed, her lashes fanning out like tiny threads of black silk.

"Are you all right?" Robin pants.

Please, please say yes. Please let me move.

And then she does the simplest, most miraculous thing. She opens her eyes—and it feels like she's ripping his heart out—taking it for her own.

"Yes."

Definitely his favorite word.

He feels her squeeze around him—her hips pulsing upward, testing the feel.

"Oh God," she moans. "Move, Robin. I want to feel you. All of you. Now."

And those words are now his second favorite.

Keeping his weight on his arms, he pulls back and thrust in slowly, with a guttural groan. Because it feels just that fucking fantastic. Indescribable. Regina's arms wind around his neck and his hands slide beneath her shoulder blades, cradling her head as he rides her in even, steady strokes. Their panting breaths mingle, they kiss and taste, and the pleasure rises, tightens with every movement.

Until it peaks.

His hips move without thought, grinding and pounding hard now, rushing to catch the orgasm that's barreling down on them both. And then his mind goes white, blank—suspended in that perfect moment of deep, carnal pleasure. Regina's there with him. She bites his shoulder, but he doesn't feel it. All he can feel is where they're connected, where he's powerfully pulsing inside her, giving everything he has, over and over again.

Regina lies in the crook of his arm, pretty and perfect, gazing at him as her hand runs down his chest, tracing the tic-tac-toe of his abdomen with her fingertips, then sliding back up to start all over again.

"You're beautiful when you come." Robin brushes his knuckle against the rosy apple of her smooth cheek. "And after."

She bats her lashes up at him. "I try."

As his hand retreats, she catches his wrist, eyeing the bracelets that chronically encircle it. "You wore these the other night, too. Do they have any special meaning?"

Robin slips off the teakwood circle and pass it to her for a closer look. Her finger traces the etchings. "This was my father's," He tells her. "He built houses in Africa one summer when he was a teenager. One of the village women gave it to him—a blessing, she called it—for protection. He wore it almost all the time." His throat narrows. "After the funeral, our butler, John, gave it to me. He said he found it on my father's dresser—didn't know why he hadn't taken it with him when they left for New York. I don't wear it because of superstition…I just like having something close to me that was close to him."

Regina snuggles tighter against him and slips the bracelet back over his hand.

"And this one?" She fingers the platinum links circling the same wrist.

"It's Will's." An easy smile comes to his lips. "Our mother had it made for him when he was eight and she was sure ID bracelets were coming back into style." Robin chuckles at the memory and Regina lets out a small laugh. "He hated it, but he pretended to like it for her sake." And then he's blinking against the burning in his eyes. "After they were gone, Will never took it off. He had the links added when he outgrew it. He couldn't bring it with him to training, so he asked me to keep it for him until he came home."

Regina presses a comforting kiss to his shoulder, and they lie against each other in relaxed silence for a few minutes.

But then she rolls over onto her stomach, her long, wavy hair scattering across his torso. "Hey, you know what else I am after I come?"

"What?"

"Thirsty."

He rubs his eyes and stifle a yawn. "Yes, I could go for a bottle of water too. There's a mini fridge just over there." He points to the far side of the room. "How about you go get us some?"

She burrows under the covers—her arms and legs wrapping like she's a koala and he's her tree.

"But it's so cold. What do you have the temperature set to—arctic?"

"I like it cold. I tend to run on the hot side." He reaches between them, tweaking her peaked, pink nipple. "And there are other benefits."

"You should go get the water—it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

He rolls on top of her, nudging her legs open with his hips, settling comfortably between them, his cock already starting to harden again. "But there are no gentlemen here." His teeth scrape her lovely neck—gaining a whole new appreciation of vampirism. "And I want to watch you scamper across the floor." He shifts his weight and cups one full breast. "See all these gorgeous parts jiggling along the way."

Regina scoffs. "Perv."

She doesn't know the half of it.

"I have an idea," she suggests. "Let's play a game—a contest. Whoever tells the most embarrassing story gets to stay in the warm bed. Loser has to freeze their 'parts' off and get the water."

"Oh, sweets, you've just ensured that you're going to lose—no one has more embarrassing stories than I do."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Ladies first—let's hear it."

Slight doubt shadows her features. "I hope it doesn't bother you…It has to do with…oral sex."

"Mmm, one of my favorite topics—tell me more."

And she's already blushing.

"All right, so, the first time I ever gave a…blow job…I didn't really know what it was. And since it's called a 'blow' job, I thought you were supposed to—"

She puffs her cheeks out, like she's trying to blow up an uncooperative balloon.

He falls back onto the pillow, howling. "Christ, you're lucky you didn't give the poor lad an aneurism!"

Her cheeks deepen to crimson and she pinches his side as punishment.

"Your turn."

He stares at the ceiling, deciding. There are so many stories to choose from.

"I shit in a bag once."

A shocked choke of laughter immediately bursts from Regina's lungs.

"What?"

"I was on the rowing team at boarding school."

"Of course you were."

"And, we had a meet at another school, a fair distance away. On the bus back, there was an accident—congestion on the road—and whatever they'd served for lunch was fiercely disagreeing with me. So…it was either my pants or a gym bag. I went with option two."

She covers her eyes and her mouth, laughing in horror. "Oh my God! That's awful…and yet hilarious."

He laughs as well. "It was. Especially after it hit the papers. Bloody nightmare."

And suddenly, Regina's not laughing anymore.

Not even a little.

"It was in the newspapers?"

"Sure. The more embarrassing the story, the more the journalists will pay. My classmates were always looking for extra cash."

"But…but they were your teammates. Your friends."

He toys with her hair, tugging on a curl and watching it bounce stubbornly back into shape.

"It's like I told Killian, that first night at your coffee shop: everything's for sale and everyone—everyone—has their price."

Her eyes search his face, looking so very sad. He doesn't like it—not a bit.

He rolls over on top of her again, nudging between her legs.

"Do you feel bad for me?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Do you pity me?"

Her fingers run gently through his hair.

"I think I do."

"Good." He smirks. "That means you get the water. And…when you get back…I want to test your blow-job skills. Make sure you've got it right—and if not, I'll happily instruct you."

That does the trick. Her mouth pinches to hide her smile and her eyes flash.

"So fucking bossy." She shakes her head.

The next few days pass just the same. The closest they've come to having "the talk"—the "Are we exclusive, where is this going?" talk—is when a story about him and a gorgeous blond he'd been photographed with in Sweden flashed across the television. "Wedding Watch," they called it.

Robin told her she was an old friend from school—just a friend—and that she should never believe anything any journalist said or wrote about him.

Two weeks after that first crazy night, her growing tenderness towards Robin makes Regina do something she hasn't done in years: take a Saturday off from the coffee shop.

She wants to do something for Robin.

What do you give a prince? A man with a country at his feet and the world at his fingertips?

Something only a New York girl can.

"I have a plan."

They're in the library of the suite. Robin is behind the desk, his hair falling still damp over his forehead from a recent shower, while James and Tommy stand near the windows.

"Take off your clothes," Regina says, dropping a stuffed backpack at her feet.

He stands, giving her a curious, dimple-flashing smile that makes her stomach tingle.

"I like this plan."

He pulls his shirt over his head—and at the sight of that gorgeous chest and ripped abs, she has to close her mouth to stop the flow of drool.

"Should I send the lads to their room?" he asks.

She tosses him a t-shirt and jeans. "They can stay—I'll get to them in a second."

Robin puts on the outfit, his disguise for the day. She holds up a thick gold chain with a dangling cross, and he dips his head so she can loop it over his neck. Then she squirts gel into her hands and reaches up on tiptoes to rub it through his hair—mussing it at the top and slicking the sides.

Perfect.

"How do you feel about piercing your ear?" Regina asks, teasing.

He whispers, "Needles terrify me." Then he winks.

Robin's eyes are already sparkling with excitement—this next part is going to blow his mind. "Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?"

He mentioned the other night that he was a pilot during his stint in the military, so she made an educated guess.

"Sure."

"Perfect." She pulls a helmet with a full, tinted face shield out of the backpack and hold it up. "A friend of mine's bike is downstairs. He said to tell you: break it, you bought…a Ducati."

Logan steps into the room from where he was stationed just outside the door, lifting his hand, like a traffic cop. "Hold on, now—"

Robin takes the helmet. "It'll be fine, Logan."

"I want Robin and me to go on this outing alone. You guys stay here."

Tommy says, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

James crosses himself.

Logan takes another route. "No fuckin' way. Not possible."

But the look on Robin's face says it really fucking is.

"No," Logan insists again, his voice straining with a faint hint of desperation.

"Will used to slip his security detail all the time," Robin offers.

"You're not Prince William," Logan counters.

"I wrote everything down for you, just in case—exactly where we'll be, every minute."

She takes the sealed envelope out of the backpack and hands it to Logan. But when he starts to tear it open she puts her hand on his. "You can't open it until after we're gone—it'll ruin the surprise. But I promise it will be all right. I swear on my life."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Robin asks.

"Ah…you could get assassinated and the three of us will hang for treason."

"Don't be silly," Robin scoffs. "We haven't hung anyone in years." He smacks Logan's back. "It'd be the firing squad."

Tommy laughs.

Logan doesn't.

James is Switzerland.

"Sir, please—if you'd just listen—"

"I'm not a child, Logan. I'm capable of surviving one afternoon without you. The three of you stay here, and that's an order. If I catch a glimpse of you or find out you followed us—and I will find out—I'll ship you home to guard the fucking hounds. Do I make myself clear?"

The guys nod, unhappily.

And just a few minutes later, he slips the helmet over his head so no one will recognize him while we walk through the lobby to the hotel's exit.

"Welcome to Coney Island!" She flings her arms out wide as Robin locks up the motorcycle. "Known for its epic roller coaster, just-clean-enough beaches, and hot dogs that might give you a spontaneous heart attack but taste good enough to risk it."

He chuckles. And holds her hand while they walk towards The Cyclone. No one gives them a second glance, but Robin keeps his eyes down or on her, just the same.

"So…how does it feel to be out…without them?"

He squints against the sun. "Strange. Like I've forgotten something. Like that dream when you show up to class without your trousers. But it's…exhilarating, too."

He kisses the back of her hand, the way he did that first morning—and it tingles all over again. After riding the roller coaster and eating hot dogs, they walk back to the bike to get the blanket she stowed there, and head toward the amphitheater.

"Kodaline is playing," She tells him. Robin has a bunch of their songs on his phone's playlist.

He stops walking and his face goes almost blank, but his eyes are the brightest green. Then in one move, he pulls her up against him and kisses her breathless.

He presses his forehead against hers. "This is absolutely the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you, Regina."

Inside, as they stand on line for drinks, "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams pours from the speakers. "I love this song," She tells him. "It was my prom song—but I didn't get to go."

"Why not?" he asks.

"I didn't have time or a dress."

"Didn't your boyfriend…Daniel…want to show you off?"

"He wasn't that into dances."

Robin makes a disgusted sound. "Definitely a ruddy tool."

"This hiding-in-plain-sight thing only works if you don't act like you're trying to hide something."

He grins a little self-consciously—and the dimples show up. Mmm.

"Most of the people here would never think that you'd be here—and the few that do are probably too chill to make a big deal about it. New Yorkers are cool about celebrity stuff."

He looks at him like she's nuts. "Not the ones I've seen."

I shrug. "They're probably from Jersey."

Robin laughs at that.

After they get their drinks—two beers each in red Solo cups—they walk on the grass until they find the perfect spot.

"Have you ever drunk cheap beer, listened to good music and made out on a blanket, surrounded by a couple hundred people in a field, under the warm sun all afternoon?"

"Never had the pleasure."

"Today you will."

Regina and Robin stumble through the revolving door into the lobby of the Plaza holding hands, stealing quick kisses, giggling like two randy teenagers ditching class for a quickie in the broom closet. Lying with her on the blanket throughout the afternoon, kissing her long and slow, without a care who was watching—because no one was—has made him desperate for her.

And hard. Christ, so hard.

Anticipation. Has there ever been a sweeter word? He's never had to wait—not really—not for this. He has no idea the buildup, hours of sizzling, teasing delayed gratification, could be such a heady aphrodisiac. His blood rushes and Regina's eyes sparkle—with lust and playfulness and hunger. They make it into the lift and the moment the doors slide closed behind them, he picks her up into his arms, press her against the wall and ravage her mouth—tasting deeper than he was able to before. She moans around his tongue as he grinds against her, relishing the pressure that won't bring any relief. But it's fine—thrilling even—because he knows soon she'll be naked and spread out on his bed and he'll be able to drive into her tightness again and again, until they're both worn out.

Or they break the damn bed—whichever comes first.

As the lift rises, he leans back and looks down, watching his denim-clad crotch thrust deliberately against her heated center. His cock slides exquisitely right there—against her soft, sweet flesh concealed beneath the thin fabric of her black cotton leggings. But he can feel it.

And it feels sublime.

With her fingernails biting into the back of his neck, Regina pulls herself up, lips to his jaw, teeth scraping his stubble. "I want you to fuck me everywhere, Robin," she pants. "Come everywhere. Between my legs, on my chest, my mouth, down my throat…oh, oh it'll be so good. Everywhere, Robin."

"Fuck, yes," He hisses, feeling crazier with each word.

With a ding, the lift opens to the penthouse. Home sweet home.

Regina locks her ankles at his lower back and he carries her, palming and kneading that luscious arse, across the foyer, heading for the bedroom. His journey is halted in the living room—by the head of his security team, waiting on the couch, stiff as an angry board and frowning.

And suddenly he doesn't just feel like a teenager—he feels like a teenager who's been caught sneaking in past curfew, stinking of sex and smokes and liquor.

"So…you're back, then?" Logan stands.

"Uh…yes. It was a grand show," Robin tells him. "No incidences occurred; no one seemed to recognize me."

He throws his arms out—imitating a fed-up mum now. He sounds like one, too.

"You could've called! I've been here all afternoon—goin' half out my mind with worry."

Robin chuckles. "Sorry, Mum."

Logan is not amused.

"This isn't funny, My Lord. It's dangerous." His eyes shoot to Regina for an instant, then back his way. "We need to talk. Alone."

"All right, settle down, now. My hands happen to be exquisitely filled at the moment." He gives Regina's arse a squeeze, making her giggle and hide her face against his neck. "We'll talk in the morning, first thing—I promise."

His gaze darts between them, still looking unhappy. But he nods.

"Have a…pleasant evening," he grinds out, then marches toward the elevator.

Once he's gone, Regina peeks out from her hiding spot. "I don't think he likes me anymore."

Robin kisses the tip of her pert little nose. "I like you." Then he pushes his hips forward while pulling her closer—letting her feel every hard inch. "Do you want me to show you how much?"

Heat rises in her cheeks. "Yes, please." Then she bites her lip and adds with a meek accent. "My Lord."

Hearing that from Regina's lips does things to him. Makes him want to do filthy, dirty things to her. Without further delay, he carries her to the bedroom to get to it.

Lightning flashes in the sky and warm rain pours down around us as James holds the umbrella over their heads when Robin and Regina step out of the car. The club is sleek, all polished onyx lacquer and stainless steel, windowless, with soundproof walls so as not to ruffle the feathers of the more conservative and ultra-wealthy neighbors. There's a velvet rope outside the door, and a mammoth bouncer in a dark suit and sunglasses waits with his own umbrella. But there's no line to get in—and it's not because of the weather.

It's because this club is invite only. Every night.

Inside, "My House" by Flo Rida blares and it looks like it's a costume party—an eighties costume party. Regina sees a Madonna, two Princes—the Purple Rain kind, not the Robin kind—and a bunch of Cabbage Patch dolls that are a whole lot sexier than any of the pictures she's ever seen. The main room isn't huge—a few velvet couches and a mirrored bar along one wall. And there's a stage, with colored overhead lights that flash in time to the music.

On the stage is Tom Cruise from Risky Business—a guy wearing sunglasses and a pink button-down and, yep, tighty-whities. He dances and waves his arms, getting the packed dance floor even more riled up.

"Do you see that guy?" Regina yells above the music, pointing toward the stage.

Robin's handsome face is tight. "Oh, I see him all right. That's my brother!"

"That's your brother?!"

"That's him," Robin practically growls.

"Wow."

"He's a brat," Robin explains, shaking his head. "He's always been a brat."

"Okay, in the problematic younger sibling department, you win."

Robin speaks to a security guy—one of the new ones. The guy nods and rushes off, and Robin grasps her hand. "Come on."

They make their way around the dance floor, through the tight crowd of bodies. They pass a Debbie Gibson and a Molly Ringwald from Pretty in Pink, then stop on the side of the stage. When the song ends and a techno mix of Fetty Wap takes its place, the security guard talks to Tom Cruise…uh Will on the stage.

His head snaps up—staring at Robin.

And then, slowly, like he doesn't quite believe what he's seeing, he smiles.

It's a sweet little-brother smile that tugs at her heart.

He practically runs to them, jumping off the stage with feline dexterity and landing on both feet just a few yards away. His lips move—she can't hear him, but she can read what he says.

"Robin."

Then he's here. She steps back so she doesn't get trampled, as Will tackles his brother in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet. They hug for a few moments, smacking backs, then Robin pulls away—slipping the sunglasses off his younger brother, searching his face and reading his eyes.

And a concern shadows Robin's features at what he finds.

But he smacks his brother's cheek affectionately and says, "It's good to see you, Will."

"Did you forget to put on trousers?" Robin asks.

Will laughs and flashes—with a big, all-encompassing smile that makes her want to smile too.

"It's a costume party." He steps back, framing Robin's suit-clad form with his fingers, like a cameraman on a movie set. "Let me guess…you are Charlie Sheen from Wall Street?"

And then, Prince Will's attention turns to Regina. His interest turns to her.

"And who might you be?"

She quickly reviews her 1980s movie mental database and pulls the hair tie from her bun, shaking out the curls. "I could be…Andie MacDowell from St. Elmo's Fire."

He brings her hand to his lips, kissing the back. "Quick on your feet—I like that. How are you on your knees, love?"

Oh yeah—he's definitely Robin's brother.

Robin shoves him, kind of playfully—kind of not. "This is Regina."

"Is she my welcome-home present?"

"No." Robin scowls. "She's…with me."

Will nods, and rakes his eyes over her, head to toe. "I'll trade you."

"Trade me?"

He points at her, then spins his finger around the room. "Her…for any girl here."

Robin shakes his head. "I haven't seen you in a long while—don't make me smack you right away. Behave yourself."

"He's teasing, Robin." Then she takes pity on the younger brother—and throws him a bone. "And you're not one to talk about behaving…considering the first night we met you offered me money for sex."

Robin flinches.

And Will's jaw drops. "No! My brother did that? Mr. Prim and Proper in Public—I don't believe it." He nudges her with an elbow. "How much did he offer you?"

Regina grins evilly at Robin and he looks like he wants to strangle her just a little bit.

"Ten thousand dollars."

"You cheap bastard!"

"I was pissed!" Robin defends himself. "If I'd been sober, the starting bid would've been much higher."

And they all laugh.

Robin puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm in the penthouse at the Plaza…let's get out of here. Come back with us."

Will's demeanor changes then. Like the thought of being in a quiet place for too long panics him…but he's trying to hide it with a forced smile. It's only then that she notices the gauntness of his cheeks and the dark circles below his eyes.

"I can't. I just got in—lots of people to see, shots to drink, lasses who'll be so disappointed if I leave without fucking them. You know how it is."

"When can I see you, then? There's much to talk about, Will. How about breakfast, tomorrow?" Robin asks.

Will shakes his head. "I don't eat breakfast. Since I was discharged, I make it a point not to rise before noon."

Robin rolls his eyes. "Lunch, then?"

Will pauses, then nods. "All right, Robin. Lunch it is." He turns his head, looking into the crowd. "I have to go—there's a gorgeous little piece I promised to trade costumes with."

And he points to a redhead in a Little Mermaid getup.

"Until tomorrow." Robin says.

Will pats his brother's back and nods to me, then disappears into the crowd.

In the limo, on the way back to the hotel, Robin is quiet, the sound of the pelting rain and occasional thunder filling the silence.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks.

He rubs his lower lip with his finger, thinking. "He looks awful. Like he's haunted…being hunted…hiding from something."

While the rain smacks against the windowpane outside, Robin thrusts into Regina from behind, long and slow. His thighs are spread, bracketing her closed ones; She feels them tighten each time he pushes forward, pressing his chest against her back, his pelvis against her backside, like he can't stroke deep enough.

Robin cups her breasts in each large hand, and a bolt of tingling sensation streaks a path to her pelvis. He pinches her nipples and she moans loudly, arching her back for more.

A burst of air puffs from his perfect lips. Air and the sound of her name. Falling, begging, demanding. "Regina, fuuuuck—Regina."

Later that night, there's a knock at the door, waking them both from a sound sleep. Regina doesn't know what time it is, but it's still dark outside and the rain has stopped. Robin slips into his robe and opens the door.

Logan stands on the other side, his face is lined with worry. "Sorry to disturb you, Your Grace—but you're gonna want to see this."

He picks up the television remote from the nightstand and turns on the news. Regina squints against the blaring light and it takes her a few seconds to focus, but when she does—holy shit!

"Son of a bitch," Robin curses, because he sees it too.

His brother, Will, is being led into the police station in handcuffs, and the banner at the bottom of the screen reads:

 **PRINCE WILL OF SWEDEN & ENTOURAGE ARRESTED**

It's almost three in the morning when they reach the police station. Regina yawns next to him, her hair wild, looking beautifully, wearily rumpled in a sweatshirt and denim shorts. Thankfully, there's a back entrance to the station, because the front is already mobbed. The arrest of a royal is big news—particularly in America, where the only thing they like more than building their celebrities up is tearing them down.

Robin shakes hands with a burly, gray-haired officer who regards him with coarse sympathy. "Follow me."

He leads them down a corridor, through two barred gates that open with a buzz, then into a cubicle area with a desk and a younger-looking officer stationed there. Down the hall are bar-lined doors on the left and the right—holding cells.

Robin hears the distinct sound of his brother's voice. He's singing.

"Nooobody knows the trouble I'm in…Nooobody knows till tomorrow."

The younger officer gives Robin some forms to sign. "The rest of the paperwork will be sent to the embassy," he says.

"Thank you," Robin tells them tightly.

And then Will is brought in—he's drunk, unsteady on his feet, his hair in need of a cut and a comb—and Robin wars between concern and condemnation. What the fuck is wrong with him?

He zeroes in on Regina with a stupid smile.

"Regina. You're still here—I'm so glad. You can help me walk—I'm having a bit of trouble managing at the moment." Then he flings his arms around her, almost making her knees buckle.

Robin yanks him away from her and tosses him to Logan. "Help him walk."

Then he warns, "Behave yourself or you'll be wheeled out on a stretcher when I'm done with you."

"Little brother," Robin warns him. "You're going home. If I have to tie you like a hog and box you up in a crate to get you there, it's the only place you're going."

He inhales deeply, like he's about to announce something profound, but all he comes out with is, "You're very cranky, Robin."

"Shut up, Will."

And then they head out the way they came in.

Because of the time, Robin takes Regina home before he deals with Will. They park around the back just in case—although, since the NYPD has been assisting them, the crowds outside Regina's have been smaller. Robin walks her in, and Will insists on tagging along.

Robin suggests locking him in the trunk, but Regina—sweet-hearted as she is—overrules him.

The moment they walk into the suite, Tommy descends on them. "The Queen's on the line. On Skype, Your Grace." Anxiety rings in his voice like the ping of a tapped crystal glass. "She's been waiting. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Have David bring me a scotch."

"Oh, me too!" Will pipes up. "Better yet, make mine a brandy."

"He'll have coffee," Robin tells Tommy.

And Robin thinks Will sticks his tongue out at him behind his back.

Robin heads into the library and he follows, seeming marginally closer to sober—at least he's walking straight and unassisted now. Robin sits behind the desk and opens the laptop. On the screen, his grandmother looks back at him, wearing a pale pink robe, hair in rollers and a hairnet, gray eyes piercing, her expression as friendly as the grim reaper's.

This should be fun.

"Robin." She greets him without emotion.

"Grandmother."

"Granny!" Will calls, like a child, coming around the desk into view. Then he proceeds to hug the computer and kisses the screen.

"Mwah! Mwah!"

"Will, oh, Will—" HIS grandmother swats the air with her hands, like he's actually there kissing her.

"Mwah!"

"Will! Remember yourself! My gracious!"

"Mmmmmwah!" He perches, grinning like a fool, on the arm of his chair, forcing Robin to shift over. "I'm sorry, Grandmother—it's just so good to see you."

She doesn't say anything at first, but peers closer at the screen—and Robin knows she's seeing all the same things he sees about him. Something close to worry pinches her lips.

"You look tired, my boy."

"I am, Your Majesty," he says softly. "Very tired."

"Then you'll come home, so you can rest. Yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," he agrees.

Then her voice goes sharp. "And I never want to hear a whisper about you and narcotics again. Do I make myself clear? I am very disappointed in you, Will."

And he actually looks contrite. "It was a friend's, Granny, not mine. But…it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." She turns her attention to Robin. "I'm sending the plane for you both. I want you both back at the palace in twenty-four hours."

Robin's stomach plummets and it feels like his throat is closing in on itself.

"I have commitments here that—"

"Break them," she orders.

"No, I won't do that!" Robin speaks to her in a way that he would punch anyone else for speaking to her the same.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, it's been a long night." Robin scrubs his hand over his face. "I have commitments here that need to be handled delicately. I've…made promises. I'll need a bit more time to tie things up."

She glares back like she can see right through him—and he has no doubt that she can. She's definitely heard all about Regina by now, if not from the Dark Suits then in the papers and online.

"Forty-eight hours and not a minute more," she says—her tone similar to the sound of a handler snapping the leash on his errant charge.

His hands fist on the desk, out of view. "Very well."

After they say their pleasantries, they disconnect and he closes the screen. Robin boils in silence, until Will speaks.

"So…what's new?"

And Robin smacks him.

Open-palmed and so hard the sound bounces off the walls.

He reaches for the spot he'd struck. "Fuck! What the hell you'd do that for?"

He jabs Robin with his elbow. Robin punches him in the ear. And the next thing Robin knows they're rolling on the floor, cursing and pummeling each other.

"Spoiled little fucker!"

"Miserable bastard!"

At some point during the scuffle, Logan pops his head in. "Never mind." Then he backs out and closes the door.

Eventually, they call a draw, both too bloody worn out to continue. They sit on the floor, breathing hard, leaning back against the wall.

Will tests his lip where a trickle of blood drips. "You're really angry?"

"Yes, Will, I really am. I was planning on staying the summer here, in New York. With Regina. Thanks to your little stunt, I can't do that now."

"Oh." Robin feels him staring at him. "You really like her, then."

"Yes," Robin agrees, his voice rough and raw. "I do. And when we leave, I'll never see her again."

"But, why not?"

"A lot's been happening. I'll explain tomorrow, after you've gotten a good night's sleep."

Robin stands up, brushes his trousers off and straightens his collar. "I'm going to see Regina. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'm sorry, Robin. I'm sorry that I ruined all your plans."

And the bracelets on his wrist seem to hug tighter.

Robin walks back to him and crouches down. Then he rolls up his sleeve, unclips the silver bracelet and pools it in his upturned palm. Will's eyes mist over as he looks at it.

"You kept it safe for me."

"Of course I did." Robin rests his forehead against his, squeezing the back of his head with his hand. "It's good to have you back, Will. Everything's going to be all right now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

It's just after sunrise when Robin pulls up to the back alley behind Regina's. Again. The sky is still pink and gray and he knows the sign in the front window still reads CLOSED. Robin walks through the now spotless kitchen and follows the sound of soft music to the dining area.

Then he crosses his arms, leans against the propped open doorway, and enjoys the show.

Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers sing on the television—a song about islands in streams—and Regina sweeps the floor with a broom, unaware of his presence.

But she's not just sweeping—she's dancing.

Arse-shaking, hip-swiveling, knee-bending, gorgeous dancing—occasionally sliding down and up the broomstick like it's a pole or a microphone.

Christ, she's lovely.

His lips stretch into a smile and his cock goes so hard it's painful.

Silently, he slips up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her squeak and the broomstick crack when it hits the floor. She turns in his arms, her hands locked around her neck—pressing against him, all warmth and goodness.

"I'm a much better partner than a broomstick."

She arches her pelvis, pressing and rubbing against his erection.

"And better endowed." Regina reaches up and kisses his mouth so sweetly. "How's Will?"

Robin strokes her hair and gazes at her face, feeling like a hole's opening up inside him. A barren, painful emptiness that's an echo of how it felt when they told him that his mother was gone.

"I have to leave, Regina. We have to go home."

She stops dancing. Her delicate hands grasp him tighter, and her mouth narrows into a sad little bud.

"When?" she asks in a soft voice.

"Two days."

Her gaze touches his eyes, his lips, his jaw, as if she's committing them all to memory. Then she lowers her head, resting her cheek against his chest, right over his heartbeat.

Dolly and Kenny sing about sailing away together…to another world.

"That soon?"

Robin presses her closer. "Yes."

They start to rock together in time to the music—and suddenly the words just come out.

"Come with me."

Regina's head pops up. "What?"

The more he talks, the more brilliant the idea becomes. "Spend the summer in Stockholm with me. You can stay in the palace."

"The palace?"

"I'll take care of everything. I'll show you the city—it's beautiful, especially at night. It'll take your breath away. And I'll take you to the seaside—we'll swim naked in the waves and freeze our arses off."

She laughs, and he's laughing with her.

"It'll be an adventure, Regina." He runs his thumb across her cheek. "I'm not ready for this to be over yet. Are you?"

She leans into his touch. "No."

"Then say yes. Come with me."

Consequences be damned.

Her eyes are shiny with hope, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

She holds him close and tells him, "Robin…I…I can't."

It's not what he wants to hear. It's not the one she wants to give. But it's the only option. His holds him roughly, almost desperately.

"I want to, Robin—God, I want to. But I just can't leave."

There's a crash from the kitchen—the harsh gong of metal pans hitting the floor. And then Tink literally falls into the room.

"Oh yes, you can!"

"Tink, what are you doing?"

She picks herself up. "Eavesdropping. But that's beside the point—there's no way you're not going to freaking Sweden, Regina! For the summer! In a palace!" She spins around like she's in an imaginary ball gown. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance and you're not missing it. Not for your Dad or for this place. No way."

"It's not just about running the coffee shop, Tink. There's the books to keep."

"I can do that."

"Ordering supplies and stock."

"Pfft—I can totally do that."

"Dealing with the vendors and delivery guys." Regina turns to Robin. "Some of them are total assholes." She looks back and forth between them. "And a thousand other little things that you're too inexperienced to handle on your own."

Until Robin raises his finger. "I have someone who can handle it with her."

The next afternoon, down in the coffee shop, Robin waits by the door, while Tink, Logan, and Tommy stand shoulder to shoulder along the wall.

Regina approaches Tommy and Logan first, touching both their arms. "Thank you for doing this. I know it's not your job, but I appreciate it so much."

Logan nods, his gaze steady. "Don't worry, we'll look after things here. We'll take care of her."

"And have fun in Sweden," Tommy says, smiling brightly. "Maybe you'll like it enough to stay."

Logan shakes his head, exasperated, making Regina thinks he knows more than he lets on. "Shut up, Tommy."

Regina moves to Tink, and squeezes her as tight as she can, and her heart breaks just a little bit.

"I'm going to miss you too. I know you can handle this, Tink—you're going to do great." Regina said.

"I will."

"Regina."

Her father appears in the doorway. He walks up to her slowly and then wraps his arms around her in a strong, solid hug.

Just the way he used to…before.

He kisses her temple and whispers in her ear, "I love you, darling."

And she feels the tears come and overflow. "I love you too, Daddy."

A moment later, she pulls away. She hiccups and gives him a smile. Then she walks to Robin's side.

As they turn to leave, her father calls out, "Robin. You take care of her."

There's a distinct edge to his voice when he answers.

"Yes. I will."

Then he takes her hand and leads her out the door.

The tears are still flowing as she climbs in the limo—where Will is waiting.

"Oh no, she's crying. I hate it when girls cry. What did you do, Robin?" Then he raises his glass—filled with amber-colored liquid and ice. "Don't cry, Regina. Drink!"

In the seat beside her, Robin tugs her closer. "Are you all right, sweets?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just really emotional." She wipes under her eyes. "And I'm scared about the plane."

Robin smiles, flashing his dimples. "You can hold onto my stick the whole time."

Regina giggles, and Will makes a grossed-out sound.

"Is that a sexual reference? Bloody hell, it's going to be a disgusting summer."

On the runway, outside the big, scary plane, Belle, Robin's personal secretary, greets them. "Oh my," she stutters when Robin first introduces her. "I didn't know you were bringing guests, Your Grace." Then she recovers—or at least tries to. "The Queen will be quite…surprised."

She gives Regina's hand a firm, friendly shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mills. If there's anything you need during your visit, please don't hesitate to ask."

The interior of Royal I is all royal crests, creamy leather, and shining, polished wood. There are two fully appointed bedrooms in the back, and not just any bedrooms—these are beds fit for a queen. Literally. There are also two marble bathrooms with showers. The main fuselage has a dark wood desk and a computer and phones, a long leather couch and groups of four reclining seats that swivel around with gleaming wood tables in between.

Two uniformed stewardesses are there to cater to their every whim—and they look like supermodels, both blond and tall, with little navy caps perched on their heads. The pilot bows to Robin before he enters the cockpit and she notices a change in Robins's demeanor—or maybe it's just a reaction to how the staff treats him—with supreme leader deference. Respect bordering on worship. He leads the way…and everyone else gladly follows.

Takeoff is…absolutely terrifying.

Regina keeps her eyes closed the entire time and chokes down the urge to puke. It's a good thing she holds Robin's hand instead of his "stick," because his grip is so strong she would've crushed it.

And it's one of her favorite parts.

In the air, after hot towels and cocktails, Robin asks Belle about things at home. Political things. Her eyes skirt briefly to Robin and then Will, and she wonders if this is classified information.

But then she tells Robin, "The Queen has doubled her efforts to persuade Parliament to pass the trade and jobs packages, but talks remain…acrimonious. They want concessions."

"What kind of concessions?" the younger prince asks.

"Concessions from the Queen," Belle says uncomfortably. "And the royal family."

"Two years is a long time to be gone, Will," Robin explains. "Things have changed since you were last home."

"Parliament has always been filled with a bunch of useless wankers." He scoffs.

Robin tilts his head. "Now they're worse."

A little later, Belle instructs her on protocol. How to greet and behave around the Queen…and the heir apparent.

"You'll have to be mindful of your interactions when you're in public. Everyone knows the princes; you'll be observed constantly. And we are a conservative country. No 'PDAs' as you young people call them."

Huh. Sounds fun.

"We're not that conservative," Will objects. "You and Robin will just have to find a nice shadowy nook to get your public freak on. Or, if you really need to stick your tongue down someone's throat, I'm always available."

Robin glares heatedly at his brother, who shrugs innocently. "Just putting it out there." Then his voice drops to whisper to her, "No one cares what I do."

It's just before sunset when the plane lands in Stockholm. A warm breeze, with a hint of ocean, fills the cabin when the plane doors are opened. There's a carpet on the steps leading down to the tarmac—purple, the color of royalty. Soldiers in full dress of red coats and shiny gold buttons and black boots gleaming in the fading sunlight line the path from the plane to the airport.

Robin steps out first—he hears a deep bellowing call to attention from an officer on the ground and the snaps of hard heels against the stone pavement as the soldiers salute. He takes a minute when he steps out behind him to look, take it all in, so he'll remember.

About an hour later, they pull onto the road that leads to the palace. Robin tells Regina to look out the window to see—and she's gob-smacked.

She's never used that word before: gob. Gob-smacked.

There was never a reason—but, holy shit, there's a reason now. She's seen pictures of the castle but seeing now is…unreal. The massive stone building is lit from the bottom up—practically a hundred beams of light illuminate the façade. More windows than she can count dot the front, framed by a giant black-and-gold-trimmed iron gate. She can't see clearly from here, but there seem to be intricate etchings, statues and carvings built into the stone. There's a lighted fountain in the center, shooting half as high as the castle itself. A tall, stately flagpole holds the waving Sweden flag. And flowers! Thousands, maybe millions, of flowers surround the front and the sides, bursting with color even in the night.

"It's a castle!"

Yeah, not the most astute thing she's ever said.

Robin just chuckles. So, she grabs his arm, shaking. "I don't think you understand—you live in a freaking castle!"

"Technically, it's a palace. Castles were built for defense, palaces more for the monarch to hold court in appropriate grandeur."

"Have I told you how hot it is when you roll out the royal facts?"

His eyes light up. "No, but it's good to know. I know things that will keep you perpetually wet and quivering."

"How many rooms does it have?"

"Five hundred eighty-seven, not including the staff bedrooms." He leans up and licks the shell of her ear, making the wet and quivering plan come to fruition. His next words almost make her come on the spot. "And I want to fuck you in every one of them by the end of the summer."

"That's ambitious." Regina teases him.

The Queen is waiting on them as soon as they enter. William rushes up to her.

He bows. "Your Majesty."

She stares at him, taking him in—and for a moment, her cold stare cracks. "Welcome home, my boy. You've been gone too long."

"Yes ma'am," he says softly, giving her a weary smile.

She doesn't embrace him as some would expect—it's not her way. But she touches his shoulder, reaches up and pats his cheek, covers his hands with her own and squeezes. For a queen, that's a hug.

She moves Will to the side and steps closer to them, eyes landing on Regina expectantly. Robin bows and brings Regina forward, holding her hand.

"Your Majesty, may I introduce my guest, Regina Mills."

There's not a shred of doubt that she's already been informed of Regina's presence. The Queen's eyes drag over her, from head to toe, the way someone would look at a shaggy, wet stray dog that showed up on their doorstep.

"It's an honor to meet you, Queen Lynette." Regina bows her head, bends her knees, and dips—then pops back up quickly.

And his grandmother glares.

"What was that?"

Regina glances back at Robin, unsure, then returns her attention to the Queen.

"It was a curtsy."

One sharp, gray brow rises. "Was it? I thought perhaps you had gas."

That's the trouble with monarchs—people rarely have the balls to tell them when they're being fucking rude. And even if they do—the monarch doesn't have to give a shit.

"She will not do," his grandmother says, her gaze slithering to Robin.

For Regina's sake, he tries to play off the comment. "Don't worry—I'll show Regina around, introduce her to everyone…she'll do just fine."

"It's been a long flight, Regina. Go upstairs to your room and get settled." Robin said.

Robin's already explained that decorum required Regina to have her own bedroom, but he's not concerned. He has his ways.

"I'd like a private word with you, Prince Robin," his grandmother says.

"Just one? I thought for sure there'd be dozens."

"John," Robin calls, "take Regina to Regal House, please. Put her in the white bedroom."

And it's like the air freezes in place—crystalizing with tension.

"Oh yes," his grandmother says softly. "There will be many more than one."

"Go on now, I'll be along shortly."

She nods, and then, because she is naturally polite, Regina peeks around him and says to the Queen, "Thank you for having me here. You have a lovely home."

After Will goes off to his own quarters, it's Robin and his Grandmother.

In a staring contest.

Surprisingly, she blinks first.

"What are you playing at, Robin?"

"I'm not playing at all, Your Majesty."

Her voice slices the air, bordering on shrill. "You have a duty. We agreed—"

"I'm well aware of my duty and our agreement." His tone is no less sharp, but respectful. "You gave me five months—I have three left."

"You should be spending that time reviewing the list I gave you. Vetting the women who may one day take their place at your side. Becoming familiar with—"

"I will spend the time I have left as I see fit. And I see fit to spend it with Regina."

Even when his parents died, he's never seen his grandmother lose her composure. And she doesn't entirely lose it now—but she's close.

"I will not entertain one of your whores!"

Robin takes two steps closer to her, dropping his voice.

"Be very careful, Grandmother."

"Careful?" she says the word like it's foreign. A foreign, dirty word. "Are you…are you warning me?"

"I won't have her insulted—not by anyone. Even you." Their eyes clash like swords, throwing sparks. "I can make life very difficult for you. I don't want to do that, but understand—I will if you do not treat her with the respect I'm telling you she deserves."

With that, he releases a breath and turn to leave the room.

Behind him, the Queen asks softly, "What in the world has gotten into you, Robin?"

It's a decent question. He's not feeling at all like himself lately. His arms rise at his sides, a helpless shrug. "The beginning of the end has gotten into me."

With a curt bow, he excuses himself and walks away.

Robin finds Regina in the white bedroom, standing in the middle of the room, turning slowly—gazing at the walls and curtains and furniture. He tries to imagine how it looks to her. The drapes are a gauzy opal, light enough to lift on a breeze from the floor-to-ceiling windows. The dresser, vanity and four-poster bed shine in the light of the crystal chandelier with an almost silvery sheen, the wallpaper is soft white with a ribbon of satin overlay and the antique artwork on the walls is framed in bleached wood.

She startles a bit when she catches him watching her. "Jesus, you're like a ninja—give a girl some warning, will you?"

He knew she'd look beautiful in this room, that the color palette would accentuate all her exquisite features. But she's even more stunning than he imagined—stealing his breath. Her wavy hair is an even deeper shimmery black, her eyes a dark, shining at him.

"Do you like it?" He finally manages to asks. "The room?"

Her gaze climbs up and all around. "I love it. It's…magical."

"So, did you get reprimanded?" she asks, only half joking. "Your grandmother sounded just like my mom used to when she was waiting for our friends to leave so she could yell at us."

"I survived."

"What's the deal with the white bedroom? When you said it, her face turned so hard I thought it'd crack."

"It was my mother's. No one's stayed in here since her."

"Oh."

"But don't take that in a creepy Norman Bates, mummy-issues kind of way—it's just…it's the prettiest room in the palace. It suits you."

Regina nibbles at her bottom lip. "But your grandmother's not happy about that, is she? Is that why I'm here, Robin? Am I a big fuck-you to the Queen?"

"No." He wraps one arm around her waist, melding their bodies together. His other hand delves into her hair, holding it with his fingers, tilting her face up to look at him. "No. I want you here because I want you. And I'd still want you here even if my grandmother was thrilled about it."

"She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like anyone. Most days, she doesn't even like me."

That gets a smile out of her.

"This room is magical in other ways, you know." He turns around to the bookshelf along the wall behind him. He gives the corner a tug, and swings it open to reveal the passageway. "Look."

Regina's eyes go round and excited, like a child on Christmas morning first glimpsing the presents under the tree.

"It's a secret passage!"

She ducks her head inside, flicking the light switch there, illuminating the thirty-foot corridor leading to the closed door on the other end.

"That's so awesome! I didn't know palaces really had these!"

"They do. And this one leads to an even more magical place." Robin winks. "My bedroom."

She laughs and bites her lip. "Did you install it? Your parents?"

"Oh no, it's been here long before us. Most likely so visiting dignitaries or princes could have their wicked way with a mistress without giving the staff something to gossip about."

"There's one more thing I want to show you." He leads her by the hand to the curtained balcony doors. "Besides the obvious benefits of the passage, I wanted you in this room—" He opens the doors and Regina gasps "—because it has the best fucking view ever."

Her mouth goes slack as she stares out over the rear of the property, which resembles the utopian landscape of a fairy wonderland. The stone paths lit every few feet by thousands of hanging lanterns. The fountains, the mazes of greenery, the abundance of flowers of every shape and size—cherry blossoms and roses and tulips so large they hang over like colorful bells. In the distance is the pond, shining in the moonlight like a bath of liquid silver.

"Not too shabby, huh?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Robin doesn't take his eyes off Regina's face. "Me too."

She turns towards him, reaches up slowly, and they kiss. The touch of Regina's mouth is soft and supple and tastes like homecoming. Robin leans down to deepen the kiss, until…

"Christ, you two are like piranhas constantly eating each other's faces. Can you detach for a moment?"

His brother walks in and helps himself to a full glass of brandy on the tray by the fireplace.

Robin gives Regina an apologetic smile. "What do you need, Will?"

"My rooms are being renovated, so Grandmother said I'm to stay in one of your guest rooms."

Five hundred eight-seven rooms, and she puts him in Regal House. With them. Subtlety was never the Queen's style.

"And I'm bored," he whines. "Let's give Regina a tour. That'll be something to do, at least. And we can go see Cook—ask her to make the biscuits I like so much. I've missed them."

"Are you too tired for a walkabout?" Robin asks Regina.

"No, not even a little. But I should unpack."

"The maids will take care of that."

She taps the side of her head playfully. "That's right, the maids—how could I forget." She picks up his hand. "Then let's go. Show me your palace."

They start in the kitchen and work their way up. Cook, a large, sweet, boisterous woman who's worked at Regal House since Robin's father was a lad, tackles his brother on sight. She admonishes him for being gone too long—and then gives him a whole tray of his favorite biscuits.

Then Cook greets Regina with another engulfing hug. Her name's not really Cook, but Will and Robin don't know her by anything else. Regina's already met John, but on the way to show her the ballrooms, they also run into Tuck.

"You grew up here, in the palace?" she asks.

"I was sent to boarding school at seven—lived most of the year there. But vacations and summers were spent here."

She shivers. "Weren't you ever afraid that it was haunted?"

"The portraits are on the creepy side. But it's not scary once you get used to it—Will and I used to scooter down this hallway all the time."

"How cute," Regina says quietly. "Just like the kid from The Shining."

"Minus the elevator filled with blood, but yeah, just like that." Robin laughs.

"When you laugh like that, those dimples show up—it makes me want to climb up your body and lick them." Regina whispers to him.

He immediately grows thick and hard at the idea. "Feel free to lick anything you want, anytime."

Later that night they are eating popcorn in Robin's siting room, in their pajamas, in an oasis of pillows and blankets on the floor. Will joins them.

"I can't believe you guys have never seen Beauty and the Beast. This place is just like the castle—Cook could be Mrs. Potts, John could be grumpy Cogsworth," Regina says.

"The thing is, pet, we have cocks." Robin smirks. "Those of us so endowed really weren't interested in Disney cartoons."

"You've seen The Lion King," she argues.

"Well, yeah…there's lions in it. And murder."

"And kings," Will adds. "The title says it all."

When the music soars and the credits start to roll, Regina presses her pretty hands to her chest and sighs. "Never gets old—that will always be my favorite Disney movie."

Will finishes his fifth brandy. "It was all right, but I prefer The Little Mermaid."

Regina raises a black brow. "I thought 'cocks' didn't like princess cartoons?"

"Have you seen Ariel?" Will asks. "My cock likes her a whole bunch, especially the one I met in New York."

Regina wrinkles her nose. "Gross. Although I did read a book once that said most guys like Ariel."

"I should read that book," Will declares.

"Fantastic idea, Will. Why don't you run along and find the book in the library?" Robin slips his finger under the strap of Regina's flimsy little pajama top, rubbing the soft, smooth skin. Robin lowers his voice. "I'm feeling…beastly at the moment."

Unfortunately, Will heard him, and he makes a disgusted face.

"Is that supposed to imply doggie-style?"

Since he already heard him loud and clear…

"Yes."

He throws off the blankets and stumbles for the door. "That position is ruined for me now—and I really liked it. Thanks a lot."

Robin locks the door behind him, and Robin and Regina act out their own interpretation of Beauty and the Beast for the rest of the night.

A few days later, Regina walks into one room and finds Will pouring himself a drink. "Are you okay, Will? I know we have just met, but your brother….he worries for you."

He forces a laugh. "Of course, I'm okay. That's my job—my one job—to be okay all the time."

"No one can be perfect all the time." Regina says.

Will laughs easier this time, and his soft eyes drift over her face.

"I like you, Regina. Truly. You're sweet and…naturally honest. That's rare around here." He guzzles half his glass, then takes a big breath and says, "So because I like you, I'm going to give you some advice."

"Okay."

"Don't get attached to my brother."

Everything inside Regina goes cold, as though her bones turn to hollow icicles. But her palms are sweating.

"He doesn't belong to you. He doesn't even belong to himself."

"I don't follow." Regina says.

"You're not a virgin." Will said.

"Nope." Regina said, confused on this topic.

"He has to marry one, or at least one that is of royalty." Will says.

"I understand that."

"See—" he wags his finger "—you say that, but it doesn't seem like you understand it—not when you're looking at him."

"Yes, he is different with you. Happier. More…free." Will takes her hand in his. "But you must remember—whether you know it or not—that's the man he is."

A few nights later, they arrive at a charity event. Regina is on Robin's arm. Around nine, they pull up to a mansion on a hill. No, not a mansion, an estate—with a historic-looking house about half the size of the palace, but still enormous. Security swarms—secret service–type men in tuxedos wearing little wire earpieces, but Robin still brings his own men, with James now leading the pack.

Robin leads her through a cavernous foyer, down a hall, through the open doors of a ballroom. And into a casino! A fully stocked, even better-than-Vegas, wood-gaming-tables, giant-betting-wheel casino. The room is crowded, with groups of elegantly dressed people, everyone young and beautiful, shouting and laughing and drinking.

"So, what do you think?" Robin whispers against her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"I think…I know how Alice felt when she fell into Wonderland."

He winks. "We're all mad here."

A swirl of red silk flashes in front of her eyes—engulfing Robin in a boisterous hug. She has thick, blonde hair and is as tall as Robin.

"There you are, you bloody sod! I blink and you disappear to the States for two months. How are the hell are you?"

Robin smiles. "Hello, Emma. I'm very well."

"I see that. Aren't you a pretty little thing."

Robin introduces them. "Lady Emma, this is Regina Mills. Regina, meet Emma."

"Hi, Emma."

She shakes her hand in a friendly grip. "Lovely to meet you, sweets. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Robin groans. "Emma."

"What? I'm just making conversation." She elbows him. "If you want a shot at this sorry sack, the V-card has to be in pristine condition. Is it, Regina?"

"Does anal count? If it does, I qualify."

Emma's lips open wide in a contagious laugh.

"I like this one, Robin."

Robin laughs too, and something like pride glows in his blue eyes.

"So do I."

He grabs two glasses of wine off a waiter's tray and hands her one.

But then another woman approaches them—another blond in a royal-blue gown, with soft, pretty features and ice-blue eyes. A sedate, uncomfortable silence falls over Robin and Emma.

"Hello, Robin." Her voice is delicate—like a wind chime.

Robin nods. "Marian."

Her eyes fix on Regina. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new toy?"

His jaw tightens. "No, I'm not."

She gives a tiny shrug. "No matter." She holds out her hand. "I am Lady Daring, and you are?"

"Regina Mills."

"I heard about you. The coffee waitress." Her mouth purses and her gaze flicks to Robin. "You always did enjoy slumming it, didn't you, darling?"

It's the "darling" that gets to her—that pokes at the flesh of her heart like a thorn.

"That's enough, Marian," Robin says sternly, in that deep, authoritarian voice.

It has no effect on her, at all.

"No, I don't think it is enough," she hisses like a cornered cat. "Not even close."

Her eyes slide back to Regina and she leans in.

"He'll crush you, you know. It's what he does. Breaks you, then crushes you into dust with the heel of his shiny shoe."

It's the way she says it that's most disturbing. Gently. And smiling.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Marian get over it," Emma barks, waving her hand. "Be gone before somebody drops a house on you."

She raises her glass to her. "Remember that I told you so."

And then she drifts away, like smoke after a blaze.

"So…ex-girlfriend?" Regina asks, clearly unable to resist.

"More like ex-psycho stalker," Emma answers for him. Then she takes her hand. "Forget about her. Let's go lose some money."

But and hour later, Regina isn't losing money. No, she's actually winning.

Robin's big, warm hands squeeze her shoulders, and he speaks close to her ear. "I have to head to the little lads' room."

"Okay."

Their eyes meet, and she knows him well enough to recognize the look burning in his. He wants to kiss her—badly. He stares at her mouth like a starving man.

But then he pulls back, looks around the room, remembers where they are.

"Emma—mind Regina for me a bit?"

"Yeah, sure." She nods and Robin walks away.

But fifteen minutes later, he still hasn't come back. And Emma spots a group of friends she hasn't spoken to "in ages." With a pat to her arm, she says she'll "be back in a jiffy" and she heads off to them.

Ten minutes later, Regina starts walking around. One room is dark, black, except for colored strobe lights, a glowing dance floor, and the pounding club music coming from the DJ's speakers. She spot Will's head in the middle of the floor, surrounded by gyrating women, and she almost heads over to him to ask if he's seen his brother.

But then—she can't explain why—a door on the far side catches her attention. It leads outside, onto a balustraded balcony. By the time she reaches it, her palms are sweating and clammy. Her heels click on the tiled stone outside—she only goes a few steps—and that's when she sees them, at the far corner of the balcony in the soft halo of a teardrop-shaped lamp.

Robin and Marian.

Her back is to Regina, her dark hair cascading, her head tipped up to him and her forearms resting on those broad shoulders Regina loves to touch. She can't tell if he's pushing her away or pulling her closer—and the sour sensation in her stomach seeps into her bones.

Anger mixes with embarrassment—and flight kicks fight's ass.

When she pulls the door back open she thinks she can hear her name, but the sound is drowned out by the pumping bass that rattles the walls. She walks quickly, through the dance room, back into the main gambling room.

She makes it through the doorway—and then her arm is grabbed, encircled by an iron grip, like a shackle.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Emma asks.

"Let me guess—you walked outside and saw Marian and Robin, not quite kissing but not not-kissing either?"

"How do you know that?"

She snorts—and manages to make it sound adorable.

"Because Marian is the most unoriginal bitch I've ever known." She taps her nose. "But you aren't going to run off—absolutely not. You can't give her the satisfaction."

She plucks two fresh glasses of Champagne off a passing tray, hands one to her, and clinks their glasses together.

"Drink up and smile—you're being watched."

"Watched by who?"

"Everyone, of course. You're new and shiny and…poor. And you have your hands on what every woman here, wants—the royal family jewels." Her head tilts. "Are you really a waitress?"

"Uh…yes."

"That idiot. I can't believe he brought you here."

She shakes her head, pitying.

"The world is full of cunts, dearie—some are just smellier than others. Remember that, and they'll never be able to hurt you. Except my husband."

"Who are you talking about so highly now of, wife?" Killian asks as he suddenly appears.

Emma grins at him. "Say the devil's name and he doth appear."

Killian makes devil horns on his red head with his fingers. Then he smiles at Regina, eyes dancing. "Regina, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello, Killian, it's good to see you too."

"How are you, my dear?"

"What a question to ask, Killian!" Emma swats him. "Look at the poor girl. She's overwrought. Marian has been playing her nasty head games again."

Killian scrunches his nose. "You should ignore Marian, Regina—she's a bit of a vile bitch."

"She's a cunt," Emma reiterates. "My love is just too kind to say so." She pats her arm. "But I'm not."

"I think I just need some air."

"He's found you."

Regina turns to look. "Robin?"

"Yes, he's coming this way." She claps her hands together. "Now, when he arrives, you should smile gracefully and pretend like nothing in the world is wrong."

"Why would I do that?" Regina asks.

"He won't know what to make of it. It'll drive him insane. A woman's weapons of mass destruction are indifference and confusion."

Regina feels like she should be writing this down.

"He's coming. Get ready." She smacks her lower back. "Chin up, tits out."

With a mind of their own, her chin lifts and her shoulders pull back, pushing her chest forward. And believe it or not, it actually makes her feel stronger. More capable.

"Regina."

Right up until he says her name. She closes her eyes against the sound. The way he says it—there will never be a day that she doesn't love the sound of her name on his lips.

Robin grabs her hand and pulls her toward the steps that lead off the veranda to the gardens. "Come on."

He guides her down a winding dim path, to a white trestle gazebo. Garden lights ring the outside, casting a soft glow, but under the roof it's dark and feels private

"Ah…from the moment Killian met her, he was enamored, but she gave him the brush-off over and over again. The night he told her he was in love with her, she said she could never be with him—and when I came home, I found her in my bed. Naked."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Of course not," he says, low and growly. "I would never do that to Killian. I told him about it, but he didn't care. He said they were 'working through their issues.' Shortly after, they were an item—and they got married a few months ago. I've given up trying to figure it out."

"Jesus. She doesn't seem like someone…who would do that. She was nice to me."

"I'm glad she was nice to you, but things here aren't always what they seem. I should've told you that, before." He pushes a hand through his hair. "I should've told you a lot of things, Regina. But I'm not used to…saying things…out loud."

"I don't understand what that means."

He sits down beside her, his voice hushed. "I want to tell you about Marian. I want to explain."

She wants to be the bigger woman—the kind who says he doesn't owe her an explanation. They're just temporary. But her heart…her heart pounds loudly that he does.

"Why were you with her? Why did you leave me alone? Did you kiss her, Robin—it looked like you could've been kissing her."

His hand splays across her jaw. "I'm sorry you were on your own—I didn't mean for that to happen. No, I wasn't kissing her. I swear to you—on my parents—nothing like that happened."

"Then what did happen?"

He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground.

"I met Marian at school, when we were both in year ten. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Fragile in a way that made me want to keep her safe. We started dating…The media went into a frenzy and I was worried it would scare her away. But it didn't bother her, and I remember thinking she was stronger than I thought."

He takes a breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She became pregnant when we were seventeen. I was stupid—careless."

"Oh my God."

He nods, looking at her. "Pregnancy at that age is difficult for anyone, but add in—"

"The whole future-leader-of-a-country thing…" she finishes for him.

"And it was a horror show. Her family wanted to start planning the wedding immediately, wanted the Palace to announce our engagement. My grandmother demanded tests and retests to confirm that she was really pregnant and that it was really mine."

And again, she's struck by the strangeness of Robin's life—the archaic rules that box him in.

"What did you want?" Regina asks—because she has a strong feeling no one else did.

"I wanted…to do the right thing. I loved her." He rubs his face. "In the end, it didn't matter. Just a few weeks after she found out, she lost the baby, a miscarriage. She was heartbroken."

"And you?"

He doesn't answer right away. Then softly, he says, "I was…relieved. I didn't want that responsibility. Not yet."

"That's understandable."

He swallows and nods. "When the year ended, my grandmother sent me to Japan for the summer—a humanitarian mission. Marian and I talked at first, texted…but I was so busy. When I came back to school in the fall, things were different. I was different. I cared for her, but my feelings had changed. I broke it off, as gently as I could, but she still took it…badly."

"How badly?"

"She tried to kill herself a week later. Her family sent her away to a hospital. A good place, but she never came back to school. And I've always felt…guilty about it all. Responsible. It stayed out of the papers—I don't know who the Palace had to pay off or kill to keep it that way, but there wasn't a single line written about it."

"Is that why you're so careful? About the condoms?"

"Yes."

With a tug, he gathers her in his lap, hugging her close. And she knows this wasn't easy for him.

"Thank you for telling me. For explaining."

"Should we go back to the party?"

He thinks about it. And gives her a little squeeze. "I have a better idea."

They ended up at a private club. Regina did tequila shots with Emma. Will sang karaoke. Will and Robin insulted one another about their dart-throwing skills.

By the end of the night, in the early morning hours, Robin and Regina stumbled into his room, fell onto his bed—and Robin watches her, watch him. He leans forward and covers her core with his mouth.

"Yes, yes…" she hisses.

He sucks and licks and devours her like a man gone mad—and maybe he has.

She's so slick and smooth and hot on his lips, against his tongue. He could stay here—do this to her—forever.

But—forever is much too long for his suffering cock.

Breathing hard, heart pounding out of his chest, he moves and pushes Regina's knees up, bracing her feet on the edge of the bed near her hands, opening her up to him. So fucking pretty.

He takes his long, hot erection in hand and runs the head through her wetness, teasing her clit with the tip, rubbing it over the pink bud.

And there's no worry, not a single thought of consequences or responsibility. Because this is Regina—and that makes all the difference.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

He drags his cock down to her tight opening, gliding it around, feeling the call to thrust hard and deep.

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

Regina nods and he dips inside her.

She closes tight around her, gripping and snug, making him moan loudly.

"Oh, Christ…"

The bareness—flesh-to-flesh—is amazing. More. The slick slide of tight heat that brings so much pleasure with it. He watches as he pushes all the way into her, feeling every gorgeous inch.

It's the most erotic sight he's ever seen. Regina moans—they both do. He looks down at her, sees her watching him, enjoying this to the fullest, him to the fullest.

"Oh, god, this is so good." Regina moans.

Robin agrees to the fullest and moments later, he can feel her start to come, and moments later he pumps against her hips hard as he comes deep inside her.

The next week, there's a polo match Will and Robin are expected to play in. Polo is a challenging game—a busy game—strangely relaxing since you don't have time to think about anything else. Though it's sometimes called the game of kings, way back in the day it was used to train cavalry, because in order to play well, controlling the horse has to be automatic, second nature.

Another reason Robin's feeling pleasant about attending is Regina's reaction to his uniform. Robin enters her room through the bookcase and her eyes slide all over him—the black and white shirt hugging his biceps, the impressive bulge prominently displayed in his snug pants.

Without a word, Regina turns, calf-length, summer-pink skirt flaring out. And she locks the door. It snaps into place with a resounding click and Robin knows without a doubt he's about to get lucky.

She saunters up to him and lowers to her knees, laughing as she pulls his shirt from the pants and yanks at the belt buckle. The riding boots present a problem, so she just leaves them on, working him over with those skillful, glorious lips and tongue, making him come so hard in her mouth he sees stars. Possibly the light of God.

Yes, lucky indeed.

Spectators and press are all over the fields and stands—not only is Robin playing, but the Queen is here to watch. The silky skin peeking out from Regina's white crop top makes it hard, but he forces himself to maintain a platonic distance from her as they walk towards where she'll be sitting with Emma. Killian's playing too. En route to the stands, Regina laughs, flashing her phone his way to show a text from Tink—a reply to a photo of one of the horses she sent. "Like looking in a mirror," it says with a red circle drawn around the horse's cock.

Once she's settled, Robin snaps on her helmet. And then he slips his father's teak bracelet off his wrist, handing it her. "Keep this safe for me, will you?"

She's surprised at first, then her cheeks pinken beautifully. "I'll guard it with my life." And she slips it on her own wrist.

"Have a good game," Regina says. Then, quieter, "I really want to kiss you right now, for luck. But I know I can't, so I'll just tell you instead."

Robin winks. "I got my good-luck kiss in your room. If it had been any better, I would've gone blind."

He walks away towards the stables with the sound of her laughter ringing behind him.

Though black clouds gather, and the air is heavy with the threat of rain, they're able to make it through two games. Robin's team wins both, which puts him in a good mood. Sweaty and smudged with dirt, Robin leads his horse to the stables. He brushes her down himself, in her stall, cooing about what a pretty girl she is—because human or beast, every female enjoys a compliment.

Once that's done, Robin steps out of the stall onto the main walk and come face-to-face with his cousin Keith. Inside, Robin groans. He is a sleazy, disgusting prick. His parents, on the other hand—his family—are good people. And powerful allies to the Crown.

Just goes to show that even a bushel of good apples can produce a bad seed.

They're completely unaware of Keith's dickishness, which forces the rest of them, to put up with him from time to time and not punch his face in.

He bows, then asks, "How are you, Robin?"

"I'm well, Keith. Good match."

He snorts. "Our number four was a useless fucker. I'm going to make sure he never plays at our club again."

Robin shakes his head and turns to leave

"I wanted to ask you about the souvenir you brought home from the States."

"Souvenir?" Robin asks.

"The girl. She's exquisite."

Robin learned a very long time ago that the world is full of fuckers who want what Robin has, just because it's his. And that the most effective way to keep their dirty hands off of it is to pretend that he doesn't care, that he doesn't really want it that badly—that maybe it doesn't even belong to him at all.

It's twisted, he knows, but it's the way of the world. This world.

"She is." Robin smirks. "But that shouldn't surprise you. I've always had exquisite taste."

"But I am surprised. You don't typically bring your slags home to meet Grandmother."

Robin eyes the polo mallet in the corner—and picture crushing his balls with it.

"Don't think too deeply about it, Keith; you'll hurt yourself. I've just discovered the convenience of having a ready to go lay in home. And she's American—they gush all over themselves about the royal thing." Robin shrugs, and his stomach clenches tight and sick. If he doesn't get away from him soon, he's going to vomit.

Keith laughs. "I want to try an American. Let me have a go at her. You don't mind, do you?"

Or fucking kill him.

His fists clench hard at his sides and he swings around. What comes out of his mouth isn't at all what he's thinking.

"Course I don't, but not until after I'm finished. Do you understand, Keith? If I catch you within sniffing distance of her before then, I'll nail you to the wall by your cock."

"Christ, you don't have to get medieval about it." He holds up his hands. "I know you don't like to share. Let me know when you're sick of the whore. I'll keep hands-off until then."

"Give my regards to your parents."

"I always do, Robin," he calls after him.

And just a moment later, the clouds open, the thunder wails, and the rain pours down like every angel in heaven is crying.

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?"

Robin's in the morning room of Regal House and a young security guard stands before him, his eyes downcast.

"She went to the loo, sir. She seemed to be taking a long time, so I went in to check on her…and she was gone."

Robin had interviews after the polo match. Regina was supposed to be driven back here, to meet him. But she never arrived.

While he was wasting time answering stupid fucking questions, talking to people he abhors, Regina was…getting lost? Getting taken? A thousand gut-wrenching thoughts barrel through his head, making it pound.

His hand tears through his hair. "Get out."

John is on it. He'll find her—that's what he does; he's good at it. But he paces the room, because he wants to be the one out there looking for her.

"It'll be all right, Robin," Killian tries, sitting on the couch beside Emma. "She'll turn up. She probably just lost her way."

Thunder roars outside, rattling the window, mockingly.

And then the phone rings. Killian answers and turns to him. "Regina's just walked up to the South Gate. They're bringing her around now."

And it's like his whole body deflates with relief.

Until he sees her—dripping wet, with big, wounded eyes. He crosses the room and pulls her against him. "Are you hurt? Christ, what happened?"

"I needed to think," Regina says flatly. "I think better when I walk around."

His hands tighten on her arms as he leans back, wanting to shake her. "You can't walk around the city without security, Regina."

She just looks at him with that same blank expression. "No, I can. You can't, but I can."

"I've been going out of my mind!"

Her voice is colorless. Drained. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? I'm just in-house lay that you're not tired of yet."

Horror slams into him like a sledgehammer, punching the air from his lungs, choking off his response.

"Just a whore your friend is welcome to have at, but not until you're finished because you don't share."

"Regina, I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean for me to hear? Yeah, I got that." She shakes out of his arms and backs away, her eyes hard and distrustful. "How could you say those things?"

"I didn't mean them."

"I don't care if you meant them, you said them! Is that how you talk about me with your friends, Robin?" She points at Killian.

And Robin doesn't give a fuck that they have an audience.

He approaches her and hisses, "Keith is not my friend."

"He sounded like your friend."

"He's not! It's just…it's just the way things are here."

Regina shakes her head and her voice becomes clogged, strained with the effort of holding back tears. "If that's how it is, then I'm going home. I thought I could do this, but…I don't want to anymore."

When she turns, Robin yells, "Stop!"

She doesn't bother to turn around. "Fuck off!"

He grabs her arm. And then she does swing around. Slapping him so hard his head snaps to the side and his cheek throbs.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Regina faces him, her feet shoulder-width apart, hands curved into claws, eyes darting—like a beautiful, wild, cornered animal—that's been wounded.

"Let me explain."

"I'm leaving!" she screeches.

"Clue in, love—the car's mine, the house is mine, the whole fucking country is mine! You're not going anywhere because I'll tell them not to take you anywhere."

She lifts her chin, shoulders back. "Then I'll walk to the airport."

"It's too far—you can't walk."

"Watch me!"

Emma's voice, musical and calm, like a preschool teacher's, comes between them.

"Children, children…that's enough of that."

She takes both of Regina's hands in hers, turning her back to him. "Regina, Robin is right—it's dreadful outside; you can't walk anywhere. And you look terrible—you can't go out like this!"

She turns to John. "John, have a bath drawn and bring a bottle of Courvoisier to Regina's room."

Emma pushes Regina's hair back, the way you would for a sad little child. "A nice hot bath, a good drink, and if you still want to leave in the morning, I'll drive you myself." Her dark eyes glare at Robin pointedly. "I have my own car."

Regina shudders when she inhales, like she's on the verge of tears—and the sound is tearing at Robin.

"Go on now," Emma tells her. "I'll be up in a moment."

When Regina leaves the room, Robin moves to follow, but Emma steps into his path.

"Oh no, you stay here."

"Killian," Robin says with a scowl, "collect your wife before I say something I'll regret."

But Emma just tilts her head, appraising him. "I used to think you were a selfish bastard, but I'm starting to believe you're just a fool. A double-damned idiot. I'm not sure which is worse."

"Then I guess it's good that I don't give a turtle's arse-crack about your opinion of me."

"I think you like her clueless—it makes her dependent on you. And it keeps her innocent. Untainted by this cesspool the rest of us swim around in every day. But you've left her vulnerable. She doesn't understand the rules. She doesn't even know the name of the game."

"So, you'll what?" Robin growls. "Teach her to play?"

Emma's eyes blaze.

"Oh no, silly boy—I'll teach her to win."

Regina's tucked into the snow-white couch, engulfed in an oversized cashmere robe, her hair down and wet—curling around her as it dries. Emma's filling her in on all these elites.

"Meth-head Bitch." Emma paces behind the couch like a drill instructor. "She tried cooking up her own batch and almost burned her family's castle to the ground."

"Bulimic Bitch. Everyone thinks she's cured, but there's not a meal that passes through those lips that doesn't come back up. Rotted her teeth out. Those dentures are as fake as her tits."

Regina tosses the phone on the cushion beside her and drops her head to the arm of the couch. "Why are we doing this, again?"

"Because this is how it's done. They hate you—even the ones you haven't met yet. If there's a chance you're going to stay, you need ammunition."

"But it's not like I'm going to walk up to Illegitimate Bitch and tell her I know who her father is, Darth Vader style."

"And that's why Robin adores you. Because you're not like any other woman he's known." She pats her knee. "You're nice.

"But," she goes on, "using this information isn't the point. It's enough that they know you know—their bitchy-senses will tell them the moment they see you. It'll be in how you carry yourself, how you look them in the eyes. Perception is reality. If you can control perception, you control the world. That's how things are here. That's what Robin was trying to do today."

There's a knock at the door. With a pat to her knee, Emma rises and opens it. And Killian gazes at her, not like she's the prettiest girl in the world—but like she's the center of his universe.

"Time to go, darling." He grins.

Emma waves. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Thank you, Emma, for everything."

Regina gets into bed, the room is dark and still. Quiet enough to hear the scrape of the wall as it opens, and the footsteps that move steadily across the room. Robin appears beside her bed, kneeling like the stained-glass saints in the windows of his cathedral—gazing at her through the darkness with ravaged eyes.

"Forgive me."

It's hard not to feel bad for him, when his remorse is so raw and real.

"The night we met," Regina tells him softly, "I heard your voice before I saw you, did you know that? It's beautiful. Strong and deep and calming." She swallows, tasting tears. "But now I keep hearing you say those awful things, in your lovely voice."

"Forgive me," he whispers, harsh and sad. "I was trying to protect you, I swear. Keep you…safe."

Regina does forgive him. It's just that easy. Because she understands now.

And because she loves him.

Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness and she sees him clearly. The dim moonlight from the window highlights the angles of his face, the incline of his cheekbones, the arch of his stubborn chin, the sharp strength of his jaw, the swell of those full lips.

It's the face of an angel. A fallen angel with secrets in his eyes.

"I don't like it here, Robin."

His brows pinch, like he's in pain. "I know. I never should have brought you here. It's the most selfish thing I've ever done. But…I can't be sorry for it. Because you have come to mean everything to me."

She lifts the sheet, beckoning him, and he slides beneath it, their arms searching for each other in the darkness. Robin's mouth covers hers, gentle but with an urgent press of desperation. She gives him her tongue and he moans. The sound turns her limbs liquid and the sadness that lingered between them turns to need.

They need this.

With her heels, she pushes his pants off his hips, then she slides down his body, leaving kisses in his wake. His cock is already hard and beautiful. Regina didn't think a penis could be…beautiful…but Robin's is. It's perfectly shaped, thick and hot in her hand, so smooth and glistening at the tip.

She takes him fully in her mouth—beyond the ability to tease. And he sighs her name as she suckles him, his tongue tracing the silken skin and tight grooves.

With a gasp, Robin lifts her back up. Devouring her lips, he rolls them over, lifts her nightgown and slides inside her. And there's still that stretch…that delicious feeling of being so perfectly full. He stops when he's fully buried—when they're as close and tied as two people could ever be.

His eyes shine in the darkness, and he strokes her cheek, just gazing down at her.

And she knows she loves him. It's right there—on her lips—just waiting for breath to say the words out loud. He kisses her, and she gives them over to him, but silently.

Because it's all already so very complicated. And it feels like, once she says those words she'll cross a threshold she won't ever be able to turn back from. Walk away from.

Robin moves above her, inside her, deep and slow. Wringing out the pleasure from them both. Her eyes close and she holds him, his arms around him, feeling the taut muscles in his back tighten with every thrust as her hands clutch his shoulder blades.

And she's lost. Gone. Coasting in a stratosphere of searing bliss. It expands inside her, building, soaring…until she comes with an opened-mouth cry. Pressing her lips against his neck, tasting him, breathing in the scent of his skin with every writhing gasp.

His thrusts quicken, becoming rougher as the intensity crests for him too. Until he pushes in deep one last time, and comes on a quiet gasp. She feels him inside her—hot and pulsing. And she clenches around him so tight, wanting to keep him inside her forever.

Later, with her cheek on his warm chest and his strong arms heavy around her, Regina asks him, "What are we going to do?"

Robin kisses her forehead, holding on tighter.

"I don't know."

Four days. That's all they have left. The time has flown by as quickly as turning the pages in a book. They've been glorious days—filled with laughter and kisses, moans and gasps, more pleasure in every way than he ever let himself dream about.

For the last month, Regina and Robin have truly enjoyed their time together. They've gone biking around the city—with security nearby, of course. The people wave and call—not just to him, but to her as well. "A lovely lass," they say. There were picnics near the pond and trips to his other properties, Regina's sweet voice echoing with joy down the aged halls. He taught her to ride a horse. A few times she's gone clay-pigeon shooting with Will and him—covering her ears at every pull of the trigger in the adorable way she has of doing things.

There hasn't been much reason for Regina and the Queen to come into contact, but when they have, the Queen has treated her civilly, if not frigidly. But one Sunday for tea, Regina baked scones. It was the first time she'd baked since leaving New York and she actually enjoyed it. She made her own delicious recipe of almond and cranberry. His grandmother declined to try even one bite.

And he hated her a little bit then.

But that one, dark moment is extinguished by a thousand brilliant ones. A thousand perfect memories of their time together.

And now their time is just about up.

The seed of an idea has been planted in his mind for a while—months—but he hasn't let it sprout. Until now.

"Don't go back to New York. Stay."

Her reply comes a heartbeat later. In a whisper.

"For how long?"

"For always."

Slowly she turns in his arms, her navy eyes seeking, her lips just starting to smile.

"Have you talked to your grandmother? Are you…are you not going through with the announcement?"

He swallows hard, his throat rough. That dreaded announcement, announcing his engagement to another woman.

"No. Canceling the announcement isn't possible. But I've been thinking…I could push the wedding off for a year. Maybe two. We would have all that time together."

She flinches. And her smile falls into oblivion.

"I could have Tuck look into the women on the list. Perhaps one of them has what we have. I could…come to an understanding with her. An arrangement."

"A marriage of convenience," she says in a detached tone.

"Yes." He cups her cheek, bringing her eyes to his. "It's been done for centuries—because it works."

Regina's gaze touches the ceiling and her hand scrapes into her hair, tugging. "Jesus fucking Christ, Robin."

"Just think about it. You're not even considering it."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me?"

"I'm asking you to stay. Here. With me."

And hers bursts into flames. "Yes, stay and watch you announce to the world that you're marrying someone else! Stay and watch while you go to parties and luncheons and pose for pictures with someone else. Stay and watch you…give her your mother's ring."

Regina shoves him, rises, and scrambles off the bed.

"You are such an asshole!"

She heads for the bookcase, but he bolts off the bed, chasing her. He wraps an arm around her waist, locking her in place, his chest against her back—his hand in her hair, his scraping voice at her ear.

"Yes, I'm a fucking arsehole and a bastard, too. But I can't…bear it. The thought of you being an ocean away. The thought of never seeing you, never touching you again."

"I love you, Regina. I love you. And I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to let you go."

She shudders in his arms. And then she's sobbing into her hands. Great, heaving, heartbroken bursts that wreck him.

He should've left her alone. He should've walked away the moment he started to feel…everything. He had no business trying to keep her. It will forever be the cruelest thing he's ever done.

Broken eyes look up at him.

"I love you too."

"I know." Robin strokes her face. "I know you do."

"But I can't…" Her voice quakes. "If I stay here, if I have to watch you…it'll be like being burned alive, one piece at a time, until there'll be nothing left of me…of us."

"It was unfair of me to ask you, Regina." He pushes at her tears, wiping them away. "Please don't cry anymore. Please…forget. Forget I said anything. Let's just—"

"Enjoy the time we have left," she finishes softly.

"That's right."

Regina finds the Queen, and informs her that…

"I love your grandson."

And then, the Queen's expression goes softer—the lines around her mouth and eyes smooth out, making her look gentler. Like the grandma she's supposed to be.

"Yes, I believe you do. He loves you too, you know. When he looks at you…His father used to look at his mother the same way—like she was the Eighth Wonder of the World. These last months, Robin has reminded me so much of his father, at times it's been almost as if my son were standing right there."

She gestures to the sofa near the fireplace. "Sit."

"I had a second child, a daughter. Did Robin ever tell you that?"

"No."

"She was a sickly, beautiful creature. Born with a heart condition. We brought in all the specialists, doctors from all over the world. Edmund was out of his mind with grief. And I would have given up my crown to save her…but there was nothing to be done. They told me she wouldn't last a month. She survived for six."

"That is when I learned that hope is cruel. A pitiless gift. Honesty, finality, may seem brutal—but in the end, it's mercy." And then her voice turns to steel. "There is no hope for a future between you and my grandson. None. You need to accept that."

"I can't"

"You must. The law is clear."

"But you could change the law. You could do that for us—for him."

"No, I cannot."

"You're the Queen!"

"Yes, that's right, and your country has a president. And what would happen if your president announced tomorrow that elections would be held every eight years instead of every four? What would your government do? What would your people do?"

"Change takes time and requires will, Regina—there is no will in Sweden for this kind of change. And even if there were, now is not the time. Even monarchs are bound by the law. I am not God."

"No," Regina bites out, on the verge of totally losing it. "You're a monster. How can you do this to him? How can you know how he feels about me and make him do this?"

She turns to the window, looking out. "A mother burying her child is the only thing that could make one truly long for death—if only for the sliver of hope that she might glimpse her child again. My son got me through it the first time. Because I knew he needed me. So, if you wish to think of me as a monster, that is your right. Perhaps I am. But believe me when I tell you, there is nothing—nothing—I would not do for those boys."

"Except let them live their lives. Let them marry who they want."

She scoffs at Regina, shaking her head. "If I am a monster, then you are a naïve, selfish girl."

"Because I love Robin? Because I want to be with him and make him happy—that makes me selfish?"

She lifts her chin like a professor in a lecture hall. "You are common—and I don't say that as a criticism. Commoners look at the world through the lens of a single lifetime. In a hundred years, no one will remember your name. You are as indistinguishable as grains of sand on the beach."

"Monarchs see the world through the prism of legacy. Ask Robin; he'll tell you the same. What will we leave behind? How will we be remembered? Because whether we are reviled or revered—we will be remembered. Robin is a leader. Men are dedicated to him, they follow him naturally, you must see it."

"When he is King he will better the lives of tens of millions of people. He will lead our country into a new age. He could literally change the world, Regina. And you would deprive them of him—for what? A few decades of your own happiness? Yes, child—in my book, that makes you selfish."

"So that's it?" Regina asks, crushed. "There's no way…at all?"

She's not angry when she says it, or mean. Just…final.

"No, there isn't."

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say. Thank you for speaking with me."

Regina rises and turns to leave, but when her hand is on the door she calls her name.

"Yes?" Regina turns back.

"I have watched you these last months. I've seen how you are with the staff and the people, with Will and Robin. I've seen you." From this angle, in this light, the Queen's eyes seem shiny. Almost glistening. "I was wrong the day we met when I said you wouldn't do. If things were different, you, my dear, would do…beautifully."

Regina dips her head, and bends her knees and slowly lowers into a full, perfect curtsy. She's been practicing. And for all she is—a queen, a mother, a grandmother—she deserves that honor and respect.

Robin is standing at the bottom of the stairs for Regina. They are going to a ball tonight. He turns when he hears the swish of fabric at the top of the stairs, and gets knocked on his arse.

Her gown is pale blue, satin and chiffon—low cut, with a taste of cleavage, framed by dips and swells that bare her shoulders but encircle her arms. It's an old-fashioned style without being costumery. There's a slash of rhinestone embellishment across the bodice, and the satin hugs her tiny waist, draping down to a skirt that's hooped but not overly large. On one side, the satin pulls up, held with the same gemstone decoration, revealing pale blue chiffon beneath, dotted with jewels. Regina's hair is pinned up in ornate shiny black curls, with diamond combs winking out between them.

John stands beside him, and the old dog practically sighs.

"The lass looks like an angel."

"No," Robin says as Regina reaches the bottom step. "She looks like a queen."

She stands in front of him and for a moment they just stare at each other.

"I've never seen you in your military uniform," she says, eyes drifting over him hungrily from head to toe, before settling on his eyes. "It should be illegal."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be giving the compliments." Robin swallows hard, wanting her so much. In every way. "You look breathtaking, love. I can't decide if I want you to stay in that dress forever or if I want to rip it off you right now."

She laughs.

Simple, elegant diamonds dangle from her tasty little earlobes, but her throat is bare—just like he asked the stylist to keep it. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, square box.

"I have something for you."

She blushes, before she even sees what's inside. And then, when he lifts the lid, she gasps.

It's a snowflake, in an intricate, spin-wheel pattern, laden with a hundred small diamonds and sapphires. The diamonds are clear and flawless, like Regina's skin, and the sapphires are brilliant and deep.

Her mouth goes slack. "It's…gorgeous." She fingers the velvet bed, but doesn't touch the necklace—almost as if she's afraid to. "I can't keep this, Robin."

"Of course, you can." The words come out firm, almost harsh. "I designed it myself, had it made." He slips it from the box and steps behind her, tying the silk choker ribbon around her throat. "There's only one in the whole world—just like you."

Robin presses a kiss to the back of her neck, then her shoulder.

Regina turns to face him, takes her hand, and lowers her voice. "Robin, I've been thinking—"

"Let's go, Horny One and Two. We're late," Will, also decked out in full uniform, says as he walks into the room, tapping his wrist. "You'll have time to drool all over each other later."

Robin leans down and kiss Regina's cheek. "You can finish that sentence tonight."

They assemble in an antechamber off the ballroom, while the sounds of the party, the chatter and music and the clinking of glasses, seep like smoke under the door.

Belle claps her hands, giggling and vibrating like the head of a social committee in school. "One more time, just in case—the Queen will be announced first, followed by Prince Robin, then Prince Will, who will escort Miss Mills into the room." She turns to his brother. "Everyone will be standing, so you will walk Miss Mills to the marked spot near the wall, then return to your brother's side for the receiving line. Everyone's got it, yes?"

Trumpets blare from beyond the doors, and Belle nearly bursts out of her skin.

"Oh, that's the signal. Places, my lords and ladies, places!" She pauses next to Regina, squeezing her arm and squeaking, "It's just so exciting!"

After she steps away, Regina laughs. "I really like her."

Then she lines up beside his brother. They talked about it—about Will escorting her in, the expectations, the traditions…but standing here now, it all just seems so meaningless.

Stupid.

Robin turns around and taps his brother on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Trade with me."

"Trade what?" Will asks.

Robin motions with his finger. "Our spots."

He leans over, looking at their grandmother's back. "You're supposed to follow Granny out. Be second in the receiving line."

"She won't look behind her. She won't know until you're beside her—and then, she'll roll with it. You can handle greeting the guests second—I have faith in you."

"That goes against protocol," Will taunts, because he already knows he's going to say yes.

"Fuck it."

He chuckles and looks at him, with pride in his eyes. "You've turned my brother into a rebel, Regina." He taps her hand. "Well done."

Then he switches spots with Will.

Regina's arm curls around Robin's, and her thigh brushes his leg through the fabric of her dress.

"That's better." Robin sighs. Because having her on his arm feels like it always has—like it's meant to be.

The ball is in full swing. Everyone's enjoying themselves—the music is less stuffy than in past years, the orchestra mixing renditions of popular music with classical. People are dancing, eating, laughing—and Robin stands across the room, by himself for a rare moment, watching.

Watching her.

It's the strangest sensation—the swell of joy in his chest that looking at Regina always brings. The surging pride he feels as she moves with so much confidence, chatting with the wives of ambassadors, leaders, and assorted royalty like she's been doing it her whole life—like she was born to do it. And then the inevitable stab of agony lands—when he remembers that she's leaving. That in just another few days, she'll be gone, lost to him, forever.

"Are you all right, Robin?" Will asks, with quiet concern. He didn't see him approach and he doesn't know how long he's been beside him.

"No, Will," Robin answers in a voice that doesn't sound at all like his. "I don't think I am."

He nods, then squeezes Robin's arm and pats his back—trying to prop him up, lend him strength. It's all he can do, because, like Robin told him months ago…they are who they are.

Robin pushes off from the wall and walks over to the orchestra leader. They speak for a few seconds, heads bent together. When he eagerly agrees, Robin heads toward Regina. He reaches her just as the opening notes of the song float across the room.

And he holds out his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Mills?"

Understanding dawns on her face…and then adoration. It's the prom song she mentioned, that she loves but never got to dance to—"Everything I Do."

Her head tilts. "You remembered."

"I remember it all."

Regina takes his hand and Robin leads her out to the dance floor. They've captivated the attention of the entire room. Even the couples already dancing pause and turn their way to the handsome couple.

As he takes her in his arms and leads her, Regina whispers nervously, "Everyone's looking at us."

"Good."

In the early morning hours, before dawn, Robin moves inside Regina—on top of her—with only breath between them, white-hot pleasure coursing and spiking through them both with every long, slow stroke of his hips. It's making love, in the truest, purest sense of the word.

Their thoughts, their bodies, their souls are not their own. They swirl and blend together, becoming something new and perfect. Robin holds her face while he kisses her, his tongue sliding against hers, their hearts beating in time. Sparks strike against his spine, tingles of electricity that hint at the shattering orgasm that's building. But not yet…he doesn't want it to end yet.

His hips slow and his pelvis rests against Regina's, where he's buried, touching the deepest part of her.

He feels her hand on his jaw and opens his eyes. She's still wearing the necklace—it shines in the moonlight, but not as brightly as her eyes.

"Ask me again, Robin."

Hope whispers. Blessed, beautiful, thrilling hope.

"Stay."

Her soft lips smile. "For how long?"

"For always."

Regina looks deep into his eyes and her smile grows, her head bobbing in the tiniest of nods.

"Yes."

John walks into the sitting room and tells them. "There's a matter we must speak of, Your Grace," he tells Robin, not looking at Regina at all.

Robin's thumb slowly caresses the back of her hand. "We're just on our way out, John. Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. It's rather urgent."

Robin sighs.

"I'll hang out in the library until you're done."

He nods. "All right." He kisses her lips, softly, quickly, and then goes to do what he needs to do.

Thirty minutes later, John comes to speak to her.

"We're ready for you now, Miss Mills"

"What do you mean, 'Ready for me'?"

This guy's poker face is epic. And more than a little freaky. His mouth is relaxed, his eyes impassive—it's the face of a mannequin. Or a very good, very cold, hit man.

"This way, please."

Regina steps into the room, looking curious and so very tiny next to John's girth. Her eyes drift over Will in the leather chair by the fireplace, then he smiles when she sees me across the room.

"What's going on?"

Robin searches her face and his own memory—looking for some sign he missed. Something that would've made him suspect…but there's nothing.

Regina worries her lip, staring at her blank expression.

John swivels the computer screen on the desk toward her. "These are the headlines that will run in the Daily Star. It's a tabloid."

 **HIS ROYAL HOTNESS'S UNWANTED SECRET HEIR**

 **ROYAL TEEN PREGNANCY ENDS IN**

 **MISCARRIAGE—ALL THE DETAILS**

Her face pinches in horror. "Oh no! How…how did they find out?"

"We were hoping you could explain that to us, Miss Mills," The Queen says. "Since you are the one who told them."

"What are you talking about?" Regina turns Robin's way again. "Robin?"

The Queen slides a sheet of paper in front of her. She stares at it hard, brow wrinkling with concentration. "What is this?"

It's a mortgage statement for the building of the coffee shop and Regina's apartment in New York—that was in foreclosure five months ago.

It was paid off in full last week.

"I don't understand. I just spoke to my father yesterday—he didn't say anything." She takes a step closer to Robin. "Robin, you can't really believe I would do this."

His gut rebels at the idea—but the black-and-white evidence taunts him. "I'm not accusing you."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly defending me, either."

"Explain this to me. Make it make sense." Even to his own ears, it sounds like begging. "Make me understand what happened."

She shakes her head. "I can't."

"I would forgive you for anything, Regina. Did you know that? Anything. But…I won't be lied to."

"I'm not lying."

"Maybe you told someone, accidentally. Your father?"

She takes a step backward. "So, I'm not a scumbag but my family is?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's exactly what you said."

"For ten years there hasn't been a whisper of this in the press. Then weeks after I tell you, it's splashed across the papers and it just so happens your family's mortgage is paid off at the same time? What am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know what to say."

His voice booms. "Tell me you didn't do this!"

She looks him right in the eye, chin raised, eyes simmering. "I didn't do this."

But then, when Robin doesn't say anything, her face falls like a collapsing castle of cards. "You don't believe me."

"Put yourself in my place."

"I'm trying to." Her lip trembles. "But I would believe you, so I can't." She shakes her head. "When have I ever given you a reason to think I want money out of this?"

"Maybe you weren't after money…in the beginning," the Queen interjects, like a barrister setting up a question during a trial. "But then you came here and saw firsthand the wealth that was to be had. Perhaps with your departure so close, you made the choice to get what you could while you could."

"I'll call my father," Regina declares. "He'll tell you it's a mistake."

She slides her phone out of her pocket, dials and waits. After what seems like fucking forever, she looks up at Robin, nervously. "There's no answer. I'll keep trying."

"Where did the money come from?" Regina asks while she tries again.

"We haven't been able to trace the transfer yet; we're working on it."

"After everything that's happened, everything I'm willing to give up for you, everything we've said and been to each other for the last five months…you need more information until you can decide if I'm the type of person who would take one of the most painful secrets of your life and sell it to a supermarket rag?"

There's a warning voice that tells Robin to stop. All of this. Right here, right now—go no farther. It says he has no reason not to trust her. That she could never do this to him. Not the Regina he knows.

But he turns deaf ears on that voice. Because it lies. He's listened to it before—over and over again when he was young and stupid and wrong.

"Yes. I need more information."

"Fuck you!" She steps back, yelling and crying and shaking her head. "Fuck you and this fucked-up place that raised you. You're so messed up. You're so warped inside—because of these games and these people. You can't even see it. And I can't stand to look at you right now."

"Then leave!" Robin shouts back. "There's the door—get out! If I'm so hard to look at, go back to fucking New York!"

The second the words leave his mouth Robin wants to snatch them back. He didn't mean them. But words don't work that way. Once heard, they can't ever be taken back.

All they can do is echo.

The color drains from Regina's cheeks and her eyes close. Her face turns towards the floor and her shoulders drop. Like she's…done. Like there's nothing left to her at all.

She takes a shuddering breath and without raising her head, without looking at Robin even one more time, she turns and walks out.

Will's words fill the silence. "You're making a mistake. And that was harsh, Robin, even for you."

Robin turns to John. "Find out where the money came from. Now."

John bows and leaves.

Robin feels Will's eyes on the back of his head, but he doesn't turn around. He has nothing to say.

He doesn't feel the same.

"Hello?" Will comes around and tries to knock on his head. "Is anyone alive in there? Who are you right now?"

He seems different to Robin somehow, taller or older. More…serious. He doesn't know why he didn't notice before, or why the hell he's seeing it now.

"What are you going on about?"

"Well, you look like my brother and you sound like him, but you're not him. You're some alternate version of him—the one who gives all those scripted, meaningless answers in interviews. The Tin Man."

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you, Will."

"My real brother would know that Regina wouldn't, couldn't, do this. He'd know it in here." He pokes his chest. "So either you're too afraid to trust your own instincts or you're too afraid to trust her, but either way, you just let the best damn thing that's ever happened to you walk right out the door. And with the lives we have, that's really saying something."

Robin swallows hard, feeling cold and numb inside. Feeling…nothing.

His voice is as hollow as his chest. "If she didn't do it, it's one hell of a coincidence. I'll know what to do once John gets more information."

"It'll be too late then!"

Robin remains silent.

"There've been many times in my life when I thought Mum would be ashamed of me. This is the first time I've ever thought…she'd be ashamed of you."

And then he walks away too.

Regina bites her lip and wraps her arms around her waist, passing security men in the halls, nodding to maids. But as soon as she's through the door, she lets go.

The sobs tear out of her, shaking her shoulders and scraping her lungs. It's rage and devastation mixed together, the worst kind of heartbreak. How could he do this? After everything she's done—everything she was willing to do for him.

She saw it in his eyes—those gorgeous, tortured eyes. He wanted to believe her—but he didn't. Couldn't. Whatever tiny wick of trust still lives inside him has been burned one too many times.

Did he ever really trust her? Did he ever believe that they could last…for always? Or was some part of him just waiting, watching, until she screwed him over?

Well, fuck him. Fuck him and his fucking palace. No more. She's done.

"Can I bring you some tea, Miss Mills?" A maid asks behind her.

"N-no. No th-thank you."

She nods, eyes down—like a good little servant. She slips past her discreetly, closing the door behind her. Trained oh so well.

Regina locks the door. Then she marches to the bookcase that connects this room to Robin's and locks that too. She walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on to scalding. As the steam rises around her, she strips out of her clothes, choking on her tears. She steps into the shower, slides down to the floor, and rests her forehead on my knees. And as the water pounds down over her, she lets it all pour out.

Pain is actually a gift. A warning that something is amiss and action must be taken to correct the situation. Without pain, an otherwise minor injury could lead to deadly consequences.

Guilt works the same way.

It's a signal from the conscience that something is terribly wrong.

His eats at Robin—one slow, sharp bite at a time—in the minutes that he stays in the empty office. It claws at the lining of his gut when he makes his way back to his room. It gathers in his throat when he pours himself a scotch, making it almost impossible to swallow it down.

He can't shake it, can't stop seeing it—the last look on Regina's face. Defeated. Crushed.

It stabs at him like the jagged edge of a broken rib.

The glass clinks when he sets it on the table, then walks to the bookcase and through the corridor that leads to Regina's room. But when he pushes on the bookcase on the other side, it doesn't give—doesn't move an inch.

He'd forgotten about the latch.

His mother installed it herself. It was the only time he'd ever seen her with a screwdriver in her hand—and the only time he'd ever heard her refer to his father as a fucking wanker.

They'd patched up whatever they'd been arguing about, but the latch had stayed.

And was apparently now being put back to use.

He stalks out of the room into the hall, down to Regina's door. He raps on it hard. But there's no answer.

A young maid nods to him as she passes and his chin jerks in response.

Robin tries the handle, but that door is also locked, so he knocks again—working hard to tamp down the pissed-offness growing with every second.

"Regina? I'd like to speak with you."

He waits, but there's no response.

"Regina." He knocks again. "Things got…out of hand earlier and I want to talk to you about it. Could you please open the door?"

When a security guard strolls past, he feels like a fucking idiot. And that's just how he must look. Knocking and pleading outside a door in his own bloody house.

"Regina!"

Thirty seconds later, when there's still no answer, his guilt goes up in smoke.

"All right," he glares at the closed door. "Have it your way."

Robin stalks down the stairs, spotting Tuck in the foyer. "Have the car brought around."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"When will you return?"

"Late."

Regina dresses after her shower, puts on the clothes she brought with her. When she's done, she heads downstairs and tells the travel secretary, Jane. "I'm ready to go home now."

She's surprised at first—and then elated. "Marvelous."

Jane rises from her chair and slips a folder out from one of the drawers. "I have your first-class ticket to New York ready—courtesy of the Palace, of course. I'll send two girls to Royal House to pack your things."

"You don't have to do that. I already packed."

"Anything provided by the Palace to you on loan—gowns, jewels, et cetra, et cetra—remains with the Palace."

"The only thing I planned on taking was the necklace Robin gave me."

She clasps her hands. "Precisely. The necklace must remain here."

"But Robin designed it for me."

"Prince Robin had the necklace commissioned and he is a member of the royal family, therefore it is the property of the Crown. It stays."

"He gave it to me."

One of her pointy, penciled eyebrows rises nastily. "And soon he may give it to someone else. It stays. Are we going to have a problem, Miss Mills?"

"No, there's no problem."

"Very good. The driver will have your ticket; be sure to bring your passport. Do come visit again—" her condemning gaze combs over Regina's clothes "—if you ever have the means."

That night, after a lonesome evening spent drinking himself into oblivion in a corner at a club, Robin dreams he's on a ship in the middle of a storm. When he cracks his head on the hard, wooden floor, he realizes he's not on a ship. And the tossing wasn't a dream.

It was his little brother.

When he's able to pry his eyes open, he sees him standing over him like an angel of morning-after doom—with Killian standing next to him.

"What the fucking fuck, Will?"

"I told you, you were wrong. I told you Regina didn't do it."

Those words snap Robin into full, immediate consciousness.

Will's eyes dart to Killian. "Tell him."

Killian looks pale—paler than usual. And not a little bit guilty.

"Tell me what?" Robin rasps.

He clears his throat. "Yes…well, you see—I've begun a new business venture."

When he doesn't continue, Robin nudges, "And?"

"Pies."

"Pies?"

"Yes—fresh and flash frozen—they'll be deliverable to anyplace in the world. We're going to knock Marie Callenders' and Sara Lee on their arses. And you know how much I enjoyed the pies at Regina's when we were in the States, so…I purchased the recipes from Regina's father. All of them."

"How much?" Robin feels like he can't swallow.

"Over six figures."

Slowly, he sits up, anger rising. "And you didn't think this was something you should have told me?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Mr. Mills wanted it kept quiet. He's been cleaning himself up—doing the twelve steps and all that. He wanted to surprise Regina when she came home that the business was out of debt and she wouldn't have to run it all on her own anymore." Killian squirms. "And hell—I can never keep a secret from Emma, so I thought it best if you didn't…" His words trail off as he looks me over. "What did you do, Robin?"

What did he do?

The realization of what he had done lands like a moose kick to the balls.

He's on his feet in an instant. And with the awful words he threw at her ringing in his ears, he runs down the hall—shirt open, feet bare.

But the moment his hands touch the handles, before he even opens the doors, he knows—he can feel it.

She's not here.

Robin stands in the middle of Regina's room—that's how he thinks of it now—not the "white bedroom" or "my mother's old room." It's Regina's.

Now, it's Regina's empty room.

The bed is made but vacant. The white walls and furniture that looked so pristine and fair yesterday now seem gray and lifeless. Robin checks the bathroom and the closet—he doesn't know why—but except for a few designer outfits encased in clear plastic, that he knows aren't Regina's, they're just as bare as all the rest. Any trace of her—her shampoos and trinkets and the little hair ties she's always leaving behind—have been wiped away.

Like she was never here at all.

He wanders back into the bedroom and a shiny glinting on the dresser catches his eye. The snowflake necklace. It was hers—it was made for her; Robin gave it to her to keep.

To have and to hold.

Even that was selfish of him, he guesses. He liked the idea of her having something tangible, something she could touch, a way for her to remember him…after.

And she left it behind.

A message doesn't get more loud and clear than that.

A maid walks past the open door in the hall and Robin barks at her. "Get John here. Now!"

"When?" Robin asks his butler.

"Miss Regina left last night."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"You told her to go. I heard you tell her myself. The whole house heard you yell it."

Robin flinches.

"Just followin' orders." And his words drip with sarcasm.

"Bring her back."

"She's arrived in New York by now," John says.

"Then bring her back from New York."

"She left, Robin," Killian points out.

And Will begins, "You can't just—"

"Bring her back!" Robin shouts, loud enough to make the frames on the walls tremble.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Will grips his shoulders. "You tell the men to bring her back and they will bring her back by any means necessary. And then we'll add 'international kidnapper' to your résumé. She's not a bone, Robin—you can't order her to be fetched."

"I can do whatever I want," Robin hisses.

"Bloody hell," Will curses. "Is this what I sound like?"

Panic. It rises like smoke up his throat, choking him, making his hands clench the pendant like a life preserver. Making him think wild thoughts and say idiotic things.

Because…what if Regina won't come back? What will he do then?

Without her.

His voice turns to ash. "She'll come back with them. They'll explain it to her. Tell her…that I made a mistake. That I'm sorry."

Killian steps forward, gripping his arm. "Tell her yourself, man."

The downside of responsibility and duty is that it gives you tunnel vision—you don't see the big picture, the options, because the options were never yours to have. You see only the track that you're locked onto, the one that takes you through the tunnel.

But every once in a while, even the most dependable trains jump their track.

Robin marches into his Grandmother's office.

"I'm going to New York to see Regina. I've hurt her terribly."

"Out of the question," she hisses, eyes glinting like the edge of a blade.

"I've done everything you've ever wanted! I've become everything you wanted me to be—and I've never asked you for anything! But I'm asking you for this." Something cracks inside him, making his voice splinter.

"I love her. It can't end this way."

She regards him, silently, for a several moments, and when she speaks her voice is gentler but still resolute.

"This is exactly how it needs to end. Do you think I'm a fool, Robin? That I didn't know what you were thinking?"

"You thought you could postpone the wedding for a time—and perhaps you could have. But the fact remains, the day will come when you will be a husband and a father. You will be a king. And what will Regina be then?"

"Mine," Robin growls. "She'll be mine."

"The word 'mistress' doesn't carry the same weight it once did, but it is still not a pretty thing to be, Robin. And there are no secrets, not in this world, not anymore. You will have a purpose to fulfill, a destiny. You will have the admiration and devotion of a country. And Regina…will have its scorn. Possibly the derision of the whole world. You've seen it play out—time and again. The nannies who take up with their married movie-star employers, the young interns ensnared by powerful men. It's never the man who is shamed and ruined. It's always the woman—the other woman—who gets burned at the stake."

Robin has no response to that.

"Are you really so selfish, my boy? Is that the life you want for her?"

"No."

"Then let her go. If you truly love her, let her hate you. It will be easier for her that way." She puts her hand on his arm, squeezing with a strength that still surprises him. "And for you."

Regina had called Tink, told her she was coming home, asked her to meet her when she landed. But when she walked out of the gate it wasn't her that was there.

It was her dad.

His eyes were clear—sober and strong. And knowing.

Regina was already crying by the time he got to her. She didn't even try to hold back. He told her it would be okay; he promised that she would be all right. He said she was strong—like her mother—and that she would get through this. He rocked her in his arms and held her so tight.

Her hero.

But it's been a struggle. Regina has to fight the urge to curl into a ball and cry because everything hurts. Her chest is heavy with the weight of her heart, her head throbs with doubts—all the things she could've done differently. Her arms and legs ache with the urge to run back to him, to fix it, to hug him and never, ever let him go. Her stomach is twisted and nauseated. So sick that for a split second, yesterday, she considered the possibility that maybe she was pregnant—and that fleeting thought brought relief and joy. It's the worst reason to want a baby, but it would mean they'd still have a connection. And she'd have a reason to go back, to see him again.

It's too early for morning sickness, but even if it weren't, she knows she's not pregnant. Those magical fixes happen only in romance novels and on soap operas. In real life, birth control is reliably, sometimes heartbreakingly effective.

Her father explained all that had happened with the business, with Killian buying it. Regina half expected a text, phone call from Robin, but nothing.

Tink comes in one day and grabs Regina's hand and pulls her towards the tv in the corner. She turns it on and Regina gasps as she sees what's on.

"I'm not watching the press conference."

"Oh yes you are, Negative Nelly." She drags her by the arm to a front-row seat. "Unlike you, I still have hope that His Hotness is going to pull his stupid head out of his fine ass."

"Even if he did, it doesn't matter. We were only supposed to last the summer. We were doomed from the start."

"I don't want to watch."

The television focuses on an empty podium, the royal family crest etched into the shiny wood. There's building chatter from a group off camera, a burst of camera flashes, and then he's there, stepping up to the podium. The breath rushes from her lungs in one scraping, painful swoop, and the lump that suddenly lodges in her throat makes it hard to inhale.

God, he's beautiful.

And he looks fucking terrible.

His navy suit molds to his form perfectly—those wide shoulders, strong arms, warm, magnificent chest. But there's more hollowness to his cheeks and there are shadows beneath his eyes.

He seems…sad.

And that devastates her. Because despite how it all ended, he deserves to be happy—and she wants that for him so much.

Will sits down in a chair on Robin's right, resting his head on his hand, elbows on the table, looking tired. Killian's there too, one more chair over.

"People of Stockholm," Robin begins, taking a stack of white note cards from his pocket. "We've been through a lot together, you and I. You celebrated with my family the day of my birth—" the corner of his mouth quirks up "—and I've been told some of the parties were quite rowdy. You watched as I took my first steps, attended my first day of school, rode my first horse—King, his name was."

Robin clears his throat and looks down, his dark hair falling over his forehead. "You grieved with Will and I when we lost our parents—our pain was yours. You nurtured us, consoled us, held us in your arms as if we were your own—and in a very real way, we are. You saw me graduate university, undergo the same military training each of you have also undertaken—and I've strived in action and word to make you proud. To become the kind of man, leader and prince you all deserve."

He stares down at the cards in his hand for a moment, then swallows hard.

"My mother had many dreams for us, as all mothers do for their children. She wanted us to have lives filled with purpose, accomplishments…and love. The love my parents had for each other was a wonder to behold—you all saw it. They were meant for each other, made each other better versions of themselves. And you, like my grandmother, Her Majesty the Queen, have waited—not so patiently—" Robin gives a small smirk and a chuckle echoes through the crowd "—for me to find a love like that of my own."

He looks nauseated. And his jaw clenches, like he's trying to keep the words in. Then he looks into the camera, brows drawn together. "Today, your waiting comes to an end. And I will speak to you about the future of the monarchy—of my future with the woman I will marry."

"She would have liked to be here with me today, but…circumstances…made that impossible." He pushes a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down again at the cards in his hand.

"And so, I announce that I…that I…"

He stumbles on the words and Regina loses the ability to breathe.

He doesn't move, doesn't say a word for several seconds.

And then…he laughs.

A sharp, bitter sound, while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"I am a horse's arse."

Tink jumps out of her chair. "I knew it! He's Jerry McGuiring you! He's Jerry McGuiring you, because you complete him!"

"Shhh!"

"I had what my parents had," Robin says fiercely, gripping the sides of the podium. "I held it in my hands. The love of a woman who was not born into royalty but who is more noble of character than anyone I have ever known. Knowing her…changed everything. And loving her…brought me to life."

There's a wave of whispers in the crowd as Robin's brow furrows.

"And I betrayed her. I doubted her love and her honesty when I should've known better. And I'm sorry…" He stares into the camera—blue eyes glowing—like he's looking right at her. "I'm so damn sorry."

After a moment, his eyes return to the crowd and his voice grows stronger, more definitive with every word.

"But I will not betray her again. I will not forsake the dreams my mother had for her sons, and I will not ignore what my own soul cries out for." His head shakes. "Not for country and not for crown."

He pauses, wetting his lips. "I'm supposed to stand up here today and give you the name of the woman who will one day be your queen. But I can't do that. Because I have screwed up." He snorts. "Royally."

Then he leans forward, his beautiful face sure and confident.

"What I can tell you, what I swear to you today, is this: I will marry Regina Mills or I will never marry at all."

And the crowd goes berserk.

Holy shit.

"Holy shit!" Tink yells.

One of the reporters stands up, and the back of his head comes into view in the corner of the screen, yelling his question above the din. "Prince Robin! The law is clear—the Crown Prince must marry a woman of noble lineage or, if he is to marry a commoner, she must be a natural-born citizen of Stockholm. Regina Mills is neither of those."

The crowd quiets, waiting for Robin's answer.

"No, she is not," he answers softly, looking down.

And then he straightens his shoulders and raises his head.

"And so, today, I, Robert Robin Arthur Edmund, abdicate my place in the line of succession and renounce all rights to the throne of Stockholm. From this moment on, my brother, His Royal Highness William John Edgar Thomas, is the Prince of Stockholm."

The crowd roars like Brazilian soccer fans right after a goal.

And Will wakes up, lifting his head. Blinking.

"Wait. What the hell?"

Robin slaps his shoulder—smiling big and bright. "It's all yours, Will. You'll do great—I know you will."

Then Robin holds up his hands. "No more questions—I have a lot to do. Thank you for your time." He turns to go, but then has second thoughts and comes back to the podium. "One last thing." He looks directly into the camera, and Regina can feel his eyes like a touch to her skin. "You asked for a warning, Regina, so here it is. I'm coming for you, love."

And the son of a bitch winks.

"One second please." The Queen gathers everyone's attention at the podium.

"People of Sweden, I feel I have failed by grandson. You see, I too know the love that he has for another person. I felt it the day I met my late husband. I saw it in my son's eyes when he met his own love. And today, I see it clearly in my grandson's eyes."

Robin didn't know where she was going with this.

"Therefore, I think a change needs to be made. Change is good in many cases, take marriage in it's form. As long as two people love one another, of any sexuality, does it truly matter? I'm proud of my people of Sweden for helping to pass marriage equality for all it's people. We changed our laws then, and I think another law needs to be changed as well. It's a crime in my heart to see two people who love one another, not be able to love one another in the fullest."

Robin held his breath as he waited.

"I therefore put forth that we change the Royal law, and allow that those in line for the heir of Stockholm, be allowed to marry who they love. Whether they be from Sweden of anywhere."

A silence broke out and then one clap, then another, followed by another dozen. And then there was a roar that broke out in support of this.

Robin walked over to his grandmother and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Robin." She said.

Will stood up and walked over to the podium. "I don't know the words, but the throne is right back at you, brother. Mum and Dad would be proud of you, both of you."

"Now, if you don't mind. I have a plane to catch." Robin said as he walked off, with reporters calling out to him.

The streets are empty in front of Regina's when Robin walks up to the door—the air eerily, strangely silent, almost like at a surprise birthday party, those moments just before the guests jump up and scream, scaring a year off the guest of honor's life. The shade is drawn in front of the picture window, and the lights inside are dark.

Maybe Regina didn't see the press conference? His stomach roils—because maybe Regina's not even here. Perhaps she went…out. A toxic mix shudders in his gut at the possibility that she went out with someone. A man who'd help her drown her sorrows and forget the heartache he's brought her.

The thought has him pushing the coffee shop door open with more force than he intended—and stumbling over the threshold. The interior is dim, but not dark—it's illuminated by a single candle. At a table…where Regina sits.

And his entire being exhales with relief.

Robin takes several moments to just look at her. Soaking in the vision of her dark, swirling hair—shiny, even in the candlelight. The way the glow of the flame dances across her flawless pale skin, highlighting her heart-shaped face, her high cheekbones, the flush, pink lips that have possessed him from the start and the midnight-brown eyes that own his soul.

She watches him too, unmoving and wordless, her cheeks flushing as she stares—enough to make him wonder what gloriously filthy thoughts are fluttering through her mind. The door swings slowly closed behind him as he steps farther into the room.

"It's a quiet night," Robin says. Because those words come easy—as opposed to the backlog of confessions and apologies that are fighting for prominence in his throat.

"Logan worked with the NYPD. He set up a three-block perimeter around the shop."

"Ah…that explains the barricade."

"Yes."

Slowly he draws closer to her. "I've missed you."

The slight dip of her chin, a gentle nod, is the only response he gets.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Did you…did you watch the press conference?"

Regina's face changes—softens at the corners of her mouth, heating her gaze.

"Yes."

His voice is a raw whisper. "Regina, about the things I said, the night you left. I'm—"

"Forgiven." Tears well in her eyes. "You're completely forgiven. You had me at 'horse's ass.'"

And she throws herself into his arms.

Robin buries his face in the hollow of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin—honey and roses and her. His lips travel up across her jaw, finding her mouth, feeling the wetness of her tears against his cheek. And then their mouths are moving together, tasting and delving—wild and demanding. This is no sweet, storybook reunion. This is raw and desperate and unadulterated need. Being away from her, knowing how close he came to truly losing her, makes him rougher than he should be. His hands push through her hair, clench down her back holding her tight against him, feeling every breath that shudders through her.

And he's not alone. She moans into him—he tastes it on his tongue—her hands tugging on his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist, squeezing like she can't get close enough. Like she'll never let go.

And everything about it is perfect and right.

After a time, the desperation ebbs and their kisses slow—their lips turn to savoring and sucking. He feels Regina's soft hands stroking the planes of his face gently and her forehead comes to rest against his. They gaze into each other's eyes, breathing the same air.

"I love you," she whispers, her voice trembling. And more tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you so much. I can't…I can't believe you almost gave all of that up."

"Because if I didn't have you there with me, it would have been meaningless. I love you, Regina. I don't need a kingdom—if you're beside me, I already have the whole world."

"That's so beautiful." She cries. "And really cheesy, too."

And there…there it is—that stunning smile that hits him right in his heart.

And his cock.

She rests her head against his chest, her arms around his waist, and they stand just like that for several minutes.

Until Regina asks, "What happens now?"

"We can do anything we want. Every single day of the future is ours."

Robin sits down in the chair, pulling her onto his lap. She toys with the back of his hair, thinking it over.

"I want to go to the movies with you. And to the park. Even if security has to tag along. And I want us to lie around in bed all day and order takeout."

"And walk around the apartment naked," Robin adds helpfully.

Regina nods. "All the normal things couples do when they're dating."

"It would be an interesting change of pace for us."

"So, we'll take things…slow?"

"Sounds perfect. I like slow. And you are going to thoroughly enjoy how I do…slow."

Eight months later…

Slow didn't exactly work out for them.

"I now pronounce, henceforth, that they be man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Robin didn't have to be told twice.

He lifts the gauzy veil trimmed with lace, cups her beautiful face in both hands, and presses his mouth to Regina's. Reverently—at first.

Then he kisses her deeper. Hungrier. Lost in the taste and feel of his sweet new wife.

His Queen.

Regina giggles against his searching mouth. Will whistles inappropriately beside Robin, and Killian coughs to try to cover it. Then the church bells ring, rattling their bones, the congregation stands, and Robin escorts Lady Regina down the aisle. Her dress is a strapless, lace confection, cinched at her tiny waist, long in the back—the train taking up almost the entire length of the aisle, carried by half a dozen little flower girls.

Outside, the crowds cheer, waving silk flags and white flowers and banners. The sun is shining, the sky is blue and doves are literally flying through the air. It doesn't get more perfect than this.

Robin leads Regina down the gray stone steps to the open, gold-trimmed horse-drawn carriage—they only take them out for really special occasions these days. Once she and her gigantic train are nestled in, they wave their way through the streets, celebrating with the entire country.

And this time, Robin doesn't mind the cameras. Not even a little.

Eventually, they pull through the palace gates and he helps Regina down. Twenty footmen—in full military dress—flank them. Their swords sing through the air when they're unsheathed and raised, forming a silver bridge that glints in the sunlight for them to walk beneath. Then it's upstairs, to the gold ballroom—where hopefully they'll be able to eat and drink something before they both die.

After that, they'll step out onto the main balcony of the palace, where the Queen will officially present them to the country with their new titles.

From then on it's pretty much a public make-out session, if all goes well.

His grandmother was spot-on about the magic of a royal wedding—which is why she didn't give them even a little resistance when Regina and Robin told her they were getting married three months ago. All she asked was that she be allowed to take care of the arrangements. Considering they weren't sure if they'd even be able to pull off a city hall wedding in such a short time, they gave the Old Girl free rein. And she came through spectacularly.

John discovered it was Marian who had leaked the story to the Daily Star—her way of punishing Robin for the way she felt he'd failed her when they were young.

"Okay," Regina announces, handing Robin her glass of Champagne, "before we head out to the balcony I'm going to attempt to use the bathroom."

"Do you want some help?" Robin asks, looking at the material of the dress, the train.

"No—the bridesmaids will take care of that. Women have a natural instinct for how to get these things done. Although, besides Emma, this is the first time I've met any of those ladies. And now I'm going to pee in front of them." She reaches up and pecks his lips. "Being married to you is weird."

"It'll never be boring." Robin sends her off with a swift pat to her arse.

While Regina takes care of business, Robin approaches his brother, leaning against the wall beside him, arms crossed.

"Congratulations," he says, sulking. "Bastard."

"Thank you."

"Regina looks gorgeous. Prick."

"She does. I'll tell her you said so."

"I'm really happy for you. Wanker."

The trumpets blare on the balcony over the sound of the crowd's cheers as each member of their wedding party, and then the Queen, are called out. Regina and Robin are the only ones left. Belle flutters around them, doing last-minute checks.

"No lipstick on the teeth, veil is straight, remember fingers together when you wave, yes, yes…"

"Ready, love?"

"As I'll ever be."

Her gloved hand slips into Robin's as their names are announced.

"Prince Robin and Princess Regina, the Duke and Duchess of Tavernstone!"

They step out onto the balcony as twenty thousand white rose petals fall from the sky. And the people applaud and shout, hold up their cameras and take pictures. The blissful energy blows through the air, dusting everything in a sheen of joy and sparkle. They wave and smile for a bit, and then with his hand on her waist, Robin dips his head and kisses Regina softly.

With her hands on his shoulders, she leans back. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"All the pomp and circumstance, you mean?"

She shakes her head, her eyes adoring. "No."

"Being a princess and a duchess?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

She reaches up, leaning closer.

"That I get to be your wife."

Emotion hits him hard, making his heart feel too large for his chest. He strokes her cheek, because she's so lovely—and because she's his.

Then he whispers, "Well, you'd better. We're royalty. That means…we're forever."

Two years later, there is another celebration in Sweden as the newest royal has made his arrival, much to the delight of his parents.

A easel was placed outside the castle with the announcements.

Her Royal Highness, the Duchess of Tavernstone was safely delivered of son, at 7:23 am this morning.

The Duke of Tavernstone was present for the birth.

Her Royal Highness and son are both doing well.


	27. Chapter 27

Regina Mills had just turned gotten out of the shower, when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Regina said upon answering.

"Soooooo," Ruby, one of her oldest friends, drawled. "There's this nightclub downtown."

"Of course, there is," Regina said.

"The Box," she continued. "It's the hottest place in town, and I have the chance to pitch to the owner next week."

"You want me to go to a club called The Box?" Regina snickered.

"Regina," she huffed. "Get your mind out of the gutter. That's my job. The guy used to play hockey."

The light bulb went off in Regina's head as she got the play on words. "That's actually pretty clever since I'm sure most people's thoughts drift down the same path I took."

"Nah. He's famous enough around town that they know what he meant when he picked the name. The newspapers are always running stories about him because he owns a bunch of bars and restaurants and played here in town before he got injured," Ruby explained.

Her words stirred sympathy inside Regina. On the surface, it seemed like the man she'd described, and Regina had nothing in common. She was a newly graduated physical therapist looking for a job and he was the rich playboy with the world in the palm of his hand. But she knew the agony he must have felt when his hockey career was sidelined because of an injury. It was heartening to think that he had turned his loss into a hospitality empire while Regina had turned hers into a mission to help other hockey players, so they didn't suffer the same fate. In a way, it made her feel connected to him.

"And that's why you've just got to do it," Ruby continued, and Regina realized that she'd completely missed what she was asking her to do while her mind had drifted.

"Sorry," Regina apologized. "Can you repeat that?"

Ruby growled at her in frustration. "Weren't you listening at all?" she complained. "I have the chance to pitch to his nightclub for the firm. It's unheard of for someone as new as I am to get this chance, especially since his club is the it place right now. But he's looking to grow his bachelorette party business and my boss figured I'm the closest thing to the target market on this one, so he's giving me a chance."

"That's wonderful news," Regina congratulated her. "But I don't get how I can help you with your pitch."

"I need to get a better feel for what the experience is like at the club," she explained.

Regina felt a moment's relief that she was just asking her to go out for a night on the town with her. "Oh, sure. Let's plan on going there tomorrow night then?"

"You really need to learn to pay closer attention when I'm talking," Ruby grumbled.

"So, you don't want me to go to the club with you?" Regina wanted to know, confused by what she could have possibly missed.

"Yes, but it needs to be tonight," she clarified. "And for a bachelorette party."

"Who's getting married?" she asked, hoping that it at least was someone she knew.

Her moment of silence should have warned Regina that she wasn't going to like the answer. "You are."

"What?!" Regina shrieked. "I'm not getting married!"

"Not married, married. I just need you to be the bachelorette for the party," she replied, but her response didn't make any sense to Regina.

"I don't get it," Regina said. "You want me to come to a bachelorette party you are throwing at the hottest nightclub downtown. And I'm the guest of honor? So, you'll be better prepared to pitch your company's services to the owner?"

"Yes, exactly," she agreed.

"But that's just crazy."

Ruby sighed deeply. "Let me make this easier for you. Are you my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"You know I am."

"And do you want me to do well at my job?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Regina answered, even knowing that she was about to back her into a corner just like she always did.

"Then please, please, please help me," she begged. "The only way I'm going to feel prepared for this presentation is if I get an inside peek into what it's like to be at a bachelorette party at The Box. And I can't do that without a bachelorette. Since I don't happen to have one lying around, I need you to help me out here. Please."

Ruby had come up with plenty of crazy adventures for them in the past, but Regina never thought she'd hear her beg her to be a fake bachelorette. "You're going to throw a pretend party?"

"Oh, it will be real enough. It's just that everyone there will think we're celebrating your last night as a single woman when we're really scoping out the place and enjoying our first time to hang out now that we live in the same city again."

"You do know you're crazy right?" Regina asked. "I'm a horrible liar."

"You won't have to do a thing except dress the part, drink free shots, and have loads of fun," she promised.

When she put it like that, she made it sound so reasonable. This was why she always got her way. She was so darn persuasive when she wanted to be. And persistent. Which was just about all the time.

"Fine, but if someone asks hard questions about my fiancé or our wedding, you better be there to answer them."

"Woohoo! I knew I could count on you," she crowed. "I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

"Help me get ready, you mean," Regina teased.

"That too." Ruby said as she hung up.

"Roni!" Ruby yelled as Regina opened the door.

"Redd!" Regina fired back as the two women hugged.

The two women as teenagers had snuck into a bar one night, both had used fake id's, Regina's name on hers was Roni, and Ruby's was Redd. Needless to say, they hadn't made it very far, they had gotten past the bouncer, but when they had tried ordering drinks, they had failed miserably, not even Ruby's wild offer of a threesome later with the two of them with him, had worked. Regina's eyes had about bulged out of her eyes. And since then the nicknames had stuck.

"So, how is life treating you?" Regina asked as they both had a quick drink.

"There's this guy," Ruby started. "Hot. I met him last weekend and there was just something there. It was different than any other guy I've met before. I don't know how to explain what happened."

"And?" Regina wanted her to continue because what she'd said hadn't explained her sarcasm.

"And nothing. He'd be perfect for me…except he's younger."

"So, you didn't want to rob the cradle?" Regina teased and then immediately felt guilty when she saw tears well up in her eyes. Regina was stunned as one slid down her cheek. Ruby had ever cried, and she wasn't sure what to think. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to upset you."

She swept the lone tear away and offered Regina a small smile. "It's not even that. He's only a few years younger than I am, and I'd have no problem with the age difference except that it means he isn't ready for a real relationship and I am."

"Isn't it a little soon to write him off if you just met him last weekend?"

"I'm not going to make time for a guy like that and I certainly shouldn't be crying over him. Not after spending only a handful of hours hanging out with him. It just hurt that he spent the whole night flirting with me and making me feel like I was the only woman in a crowded bar. And then I found him with his arms wrapped around someone else when I came out of the bathroom," she explained. "It doesn't really matter. I'll probably never see him again, and twenty-two-year-old athletes aren't exactly known for being monogamous anyway."

She certainly had a point. Working with athletes, Regina spent a lot of her time around guys who took full advantage of the girls who were always throwing themselves at them. There were a few who preferred to have a steady girlfriend, but by and large, her experience had been that most of them wanted easy instead. Especially at that age.

"I'm here for you if you need me. You know that, right?"

"I know. How could I not know when you're willing to go outside your comfort zone for me tonight?" she replied.

Regina groaned in response. "How far out of that zone am I going?"

When she pulled out a bag full of bachelorette party supplies, Regina knew that she was going to regret saying yes to Ruby. And as she walked into the club later that night, Regina couldn't help but think that, once again, Ruby had caught her at a weak moment. It was the only explanation that she had for how she ended up here, dressed in a way that meant she was definitely going to be the center of attention, when she so desperately wanted to stay home.

Instead, she was at a bachelorette party being held at one of the hottest nightclubs in Vancouver. Only it wasn't your run-of-the-mill bachelorette party since none of them were getting married any time soon. Or even engaged. Regina hated lying as much as she disliked being the center of attention. Yet here she was—playing fake bachelorette so that her best friend could get the inside scoop before making a pitch to the owner next week.

After a shitty day that had started with an emergency that required his intervention, the last thing that Robin Locksley wanted to do tonight was stop by one of his clubs. There had been a massive mistake with an order for a private party this weekend, so he'd spent most of the day fixing someone else's fuck-up at one of his restaurants. And since the manager at the club he was heading to right now only started a month ago, Robin didn't really have a choice about stopping in tonight because he hadn't made it there last night.

Robin had learned that lesson the hard way with the first bar he'd bought when his hands-off approach had almost killed the business. He hadn't realized that the manager was running it into the ground. Not that he would have been able to spend that much time around the place back then since his main priority had been the team, but there was no way that he was going to let something with his name on it go down like that.

Robin had fired his ass and promptly taken his dad's advice on how to fix the problem. He put someone that he could trust in his place. David Nolan had been his best friend since they were little kids growing up next door to each other. While Robin had been chasing his dream on the ice, David had gone to school to get his MBA. Although he didn't know anything about running a bar, he knew how to manage people. So, Robin put him in charge and he hired someone with bar experience to work under him and teach him the ropes. David had the most important qualification to manage his first bar—he knew Robin well enough to be able to guess what he would want to have done without having to ask him about every single damn thing.

Tonight, was the first time Robin regretted how well their arrangement worked. David had whipped the first place into shape so well that, when the opportunity had come up for Robin to buy the next one, he'd jumped at the chance. Before he'd known it, Robin owned a hospitality company with a variety of restaurants and clubs that were well known throughout Vancouver. And David was his right-hand guy. The one he would normally call if he didn't want to deal with this bullshit, but Robin had promised him that he could have the whole weekend off to spend time with his girlfriend since she was pissed about his hours.

Robin set aside his thoughts as he pulled up to the valet stand at The Box. One of the perks of owning the place was that he could trust the attendants, because the guys all knew that, if they fucked up his Ferrari, they wouldn't just lose their jobs. Robin had a bit of a temper, and his reputation from being the enforcer of his team before he retired meant they were more than a little scared of him.

Robin tossed the keys to one of the guys as he got out of the car and gave him a quick nod of his head in greeting. Then he watched as he carefully climbed into the Spider and pulled it into a spot that was maybe fifty feet from the entrance. Chuckling lightly, Robin glanced at the line stretched as far as the eye could see before he walked towards the bouncers who were manning the door.

"Mr. Locksley," he greeted him as he headed inside, and Robin nodded his head in reply.

The place was packed, which was to be expected for a Friday night. Robin scanned the room, making sure everyone looked like they were having fun, and his eyes snagged on hair the color of warm black silk flowing down the back of what appeared to be a trim body. She was turned away from him, talking to a group of girls, but his eyes kept drifting back to her. The heels she was wearing did amazing things for her toned legs. The dress she had on was a bit longer than what most of the other women had chosen, but they didn't deter from her sexiness from what he could see.

It wasn't rare for someone to catch his eye when he was there. With the way women dressed to get noticed by men, it happened pretty regularly. But before he realized what he was doing, Robin had made it halfway across the room to her group. It was like he was being drawn to her by a string that was attached to both of them and he just couldn't stop himself.

As she turned to walk to the dance floor with her friends, Robin quickly realized that she wasn't dressed to try to pick guys up because it was damn clear she was already taken. The tiara and bachelorette sash she was wearing left no doubt that she wasn't available, and for some unknown reason, he felt a surge of white-hot anger at the thought that she belonged to someone else.

Dark eyes locked with his for a moment as she stopped mid-step before one of her friends grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Robin knew that he should tear his gaze away from her because there wasn't any point in looking at what he couldn't have, but he found himself glancing her way repeatedly over the next half hour as she spoke with his new manager, Will, over by the bar.

The girls finally made their way back to their table when Robin sat down at the bar to order a drink. At this point in the night, he would normally head up to the office, where he kept his favorites. Robin stayed down here because she'd caught his attention and he didn't want to leave yet.

"Bring me the bottle of the Sam Adams Utopias from my office," Robin commanded.

The bartender ran off to get what he wanted since they didn't carry it on the menu. It wasn't something you could really order anywhere, but Robin had developed a taste for it, so he kept a bottle on hand at most of his places since he liked to indulge in whatever he wanted.

The bartender returned quickly and slid a bottle and snifter Robin's way. Although it was technically a beer, Utopias didn't taste anything like one. It was closer to a fine cognac with a higher alcohol content than beer and a complex, malty flavor. He poured himself a glass and sipped it slowly as he allowed his gaze to travel across the room and back to her again. His raven-locked temptress.

Robin almost spit his drink out when he saw what she was pulling over her head. She had removed the bachelorette sash off and replaced it with a white shirt that had Lifesavers attached to it. Several guys at the table next to her group whooped in delight as they saw her shirt.

The woman next to her shouted out, "Suck for a buck, guys!" and they rushed over to her table.

Robin watched for a moment, stunned to see one of the guys reach out and stroke a piece of candy on her stomach with a finger. When he pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed over some cash to her friend, he noticed that she took a step back to create some space between herself and the guy. Her cheeks were flushed a little and she hugged herself tight in protection. From where Robin sat, it looked like her friends were taking her last night a little too far for comfort and he didn't like it one bit. She might belong to some other guy, but Robin felt the need to offer her some assistance.

"Will," Robin growled, and his manager came over to him quickly. "See that bachelorette party over there?" Robin asked as he nodded his head in their direction.

"Yes, sir. It looks like they're having a good time and are going to be good for business tonight with all the guys who want to buy her a shot," he replied. "The shy ones usually pull at the guys the most. They all want the chance to see if they can make her come out of her shell even if she's getting married soon."

Robin felt a dull roar of rage crash through his brain at his words. He was not going to dangle her like bait at all the guys here tonight, so they could sell more drinks. Hell no.

"Well, that's just too damn bad then, because you're going to walk over there and offer her party VIP treatment if they ditch the damn 'suck for a buck' shirt and head over to the balcony."

"But, Mr. Locksley, that doesn't make any sense. Bottle service up there runs a couple thousand dollars for the night."

"You're going to do it because I told you that it's what I want. I own this place, not you. So, get over there. Now," Robin ordered as he watched another guy pull another piece of fucking candy from that damn shirt.

Robin's gaze never left her as Will walked over and spoke to the group. He noticed she heaved what looked to him like a deep sigh of relief and spoke quietly into the ear of the other brunette standing next to her. Her friend nodded, and the men surrounding them hunched their shoulders and grumbled as they walked away. She very quickly removed the shirt and handed it over to Will.

A growl moved up Robin's throat as Will used this opportunity to get her hands on him. The bastard. When he held his arm out, she wrapped a hand around his elbow and he escorted the group over to the bouncer standing at the bottom of the VIP section. The guy had worked for him at another bar before making the move over here, and he looked his way for permission after Will talked to him. After Robin gave him a slight nod, he stepped aside to let the girls upstairs.

Robin loosened his Robert Talbot silk tie and realized that the color in the dark stripes made him think of her eyes. Robin couldn't call her anything but "her" and "she" because he had no idea what her name even was. Robin never would, because she was going to walk out of here and go marry her fiancé. And he was going to go home to an empty penthouse because he'd never bothered to build a relationship of any kind with any of the women he'd slept with. And although he'd grown tired of the game, Robin never wanted any of them enough to make a change in his way of life.

Until the moment Robin laid his eyes on her and felt the pull of their chemistry from across his crowded club. At her own goddamn bachelorette party. Of all the rotten luck.

The last couple of weeks had flown by since she'd arrived back in town. Regina thought her interview with the Vancouver Canucks medical team had gone very well, but she hadn't heard back yet

Regina and Ruby had gone out to lunch a couple of times, but she was busy with work. Apparently, their fake bachelorette party at The Box had paid off because her firm had gotten the contract. Her boss had been thrilled with the outcome and given her a promotion, so she was handling the account since she'd landed it.

It was weird having so much free time to herself. Regina had spent the last seven years working so hard to reach the goal of being a physical therapist that she hadn't often found herself with spare time. She swam frequently at the community pool in her neighborhood, happy to have an outlet that didn't put pressure on her knee. With all the humidity, it had been aching lately, so she didn't want to push it too much with high-impact exercises. She caught up on all the television shows she never got to watch and loaded her Kindle down with a ton of books she wanted to read.

Regina grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen counter and pulled up David in her contact list. If they had hired someone already, he would know.

"Hey, Regina," he greeted.

"Hi, David," She replied. "I'm sorry my first call since I've gotten back to town is to bother you, but I was wondering if you had heard anything about who the team was going to hire for the team's physical therapist."

"They haven't brought anyone in to meet the players yet," he reassured her. "Do you want me to ask around and see if I can find out?"

Ever since she and David had struck up a friendship in high school, he'd always looked out for her just like she imagined a brother would. So, she wasn't surprised by his offer.

"No, don't do that. You know me. I'm a worrier, but I guess it really hasn't been that long since my interview."

"You're perfect for the position. They'd be fools not to offer it to you. And we know they aren't that because they drafted me," he teased.

"Well, if they were smart enough to pick you, then obviously, I will get the job," Regina replied.

"Unless they figure out the only reason you really want the job is to get your hands on my hot body again," he joked.

She only ever touched him innocently during workouts and stuff back in high school and somehow never thought of David romantically, but even she had to admit that he was right in calling himself hot. His bright-blue eyes, dark-brown hair, and a body that was toned from all of his hours on the ice were a combination that drove the girls crazy back in high school. She was sure it had only gotten worse as he'd gotten older.

"Nah. I wouldn't want to fight off the mob of women that follows you around."

"A mob of beautiful women?" David chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

"Some things never change," Regina reminded him. "You always liked the groupies who hung around."

"Well, as long as the sexiest one of them all wasn't going to give me the time of day, then I figured I might as well keep myself occupied."

Regina was surprised to hear that there was a girl back in school who David liked and wasn't interested in him. "I'm sure you must be wrong. I can't think of very many girls you didn't date except for Ruby and myself. And we both know we don't count," Regina said right before she heard the beep on her line letting her know that another call was coming through. She glanced down but didn't recognize the number. "You must be my good-luck charm. I think this is the team calling me now!"

"Well, hang up already so you can accept their offer. I'll see you soon, babe," he replied.

"Thanks, David. Talk to you later," She told him before clicking over. "Hello, this is Regina."

"Ms. Mills, this is Dr. Morris with the Vancouver Canucks. I was part of the group that interviewed you last week."

"Hello, Dr. Morris," She responded. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm glad I was able to catch you instead of leaving a message. We were impressed with your credentials before you sat down with us. Your education combined with your experience working with hockey players makes you a perfect fit for our organization. The position is yours if you want it," he offered.

"I'm definitely interested," Regina answered before they discussed the details of the position—what the travel requirements would be, salary, vacation. All of those pesky details that needed to be considered before she could accept. Luckily, what they offered was even better than she'd expected. "Yes, I'll take the job. I'm really looking forward to working with the team."

And just like that, Regina had her first position as a physical therapist. Her dream had been realized and she would be working with athletes to create prevention and recovery programs that might allow them to stay on the ice longer—something she desperately wished someone had been able to do for her when she was younger.

Regina sent a quick text to Ruby and then David to let them know the news. David texted right away to ask that she let him know when her first day would be, so he could make sure he was at the rink, and Ruby called to congratulate her. They made plans to go out to celebrate her promotion and her new job but didn't set a firm date since their schedules were up in the air.

It felt like forever, but Regina's first day of work finally arrived. She was incredibly excited to start and arrived at the rink almost fifteen minutes early. She was dressed to impress this morning in her favorite Tahari suit—the charcoal-grey blazer and trousers were extremely professional-looking while the lacy, floral-print top added a feminine flair. Most importantly, Regina felt like she looked her best as she walked through the doors of the stadium where the team played.

"Hey, Regina," She heard as strong arms grasped her from behind and she was lifted off her feet.

"David!" Regina shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

When he put her back down on the ground, Regina spun around to give him a big hug. "I figured things hadn't changed that much over the years and odds were, you'd get here at least a little early. You always did back when you helped out the team at home."

"It's so good to see you," Regina said as she felt a huge smile spread across her face. It really was good to see someone she knew even though it had been years.

"Look at you, all grown up and even more beautiful than ever," David complimented her.

"Me? Look at you! I can hardly believe it. You're a professional hockey player now. Just like you said you would be back in high school."

His blue eyes twinkled with humor. "And you're our newest physical therapist. Just like you always wanted."

"It feels damn good to be here, too," Regina admitted.

"I mentioned to my parents that you're working here now, and they were so happy for you," David said.

Regina had met his parents a few times at games when they were younger. They were dedicated hockey parents who sometimes had to split their time between his games and his older brother's up in Chicago. Regina had even gone out to eat with them a time or two and enjoyed how proud they were of David.

"Tell them thank you for me, will you?" Regina asked.

David shook his head in response. "How about you tell them yourself? They're throwing a barbecue this weekend and wanted me to ask if you'd come."

"When is it?" It didn't really matter since she had no set plans for the weekend.

"Saturday at noon," he answered. "Can I let them know you'll be there?"

"Absolutely! It will be nice to see them again."

"Some of the guys will be there too along with their families. So, it will be a good chance for you to get to know them better before the season starts," he explained. "I'll text you the details later. You'd better get going or you're going to be late for your first day."

Regina pulled her phone out of her bag to check the time and almost freaked out because he was right. She hadn't realized how long they'd spent chatting. She gave David a quick hug and dashed off so she wouldn't be late.

She met up with the director, they talked a little about their careers and education as Mike the director, showed her the workout facilities, the locker room, and her office.

Robin wasn't sure what the hell had been wrong with him lately, but he wasn't acting like himself at all. He'd barely noticed any of the women who were throwing themselves at him even though he was full of restless energy that needed to be burned off somehow. The problem was that he hadn't met anyone he considered potential girlfriend material either lately. There were a few sparks here and there, but nothing that wouldn't fizzle out in a night or two.

What Robin wanted was that pull he'd felt when he'd seen that raven-haired beauty at The Box about a month ago. If he were going to take the dive into a relationship, then it should really be with someone who could catch and hold his attention. Clearly, she could since she'd somehow become the vision he measured other women against. How the hell that had happened in such a short time, he had no idea. Maybe it was just a case of wanting what he couldn't have or something. But damn, the chemistry between them had been insane enough that he'd felt it from across the room.

Deciding that it was time to put up or shut up, Robin asked someone out on a date last week. A drop-dead-gorgeous blonde who modeled underwear for God's sake. She should have been the perfect thing to take his mind off a woman that he didn't know who was probably married to some douchebag by now. He took her to dinner at one of the best restaurants in town—not one of his, of course, because he didn't need the headaches that could come of that if things didn't work out. Turned out to be the only thing he did right that night. She barely touched the salad she ordered—after having given the waiter a hard time about every fucking ingredient in it. It was a salad—what the hell did it matter what lettuce they used or what dressing they gave you if you were going to get it on the side and not even eat it anyway?

She did enjoy the shit out of the bottle of wine Robin had ordered though. Maybe she had been saving all of her calories for that, because she managed to polish off the whole bottle except the one glass he had. By the time dinner was done, he was ready to toss her into a cab to get her out of his hair since she had decided that his taking her to dinner meant he was also taking her to bed.

She finally got in the cab when he promised to call her another time. A promise that he sure as hell was not going to keep. At least he was able to tell her that he couldn't do anything this weekend because he already had plans with his family. It was their first damn date, which hadn't gone well at all, and she actually had the nerve to act all pissed off because he wasn't going to invite her along. No way in hell would he ever do that. Robin and his brother didn't bring chicks to their parents' house unless they were serious about them. Which, in Robin's case, meant he never brought women home to meet the family. His brother, on the other hand, had brought a couple of girls around in the last few years.

Robin reached for his cell to give him a call since they hadn't spoken in a few weeks. It was unusual for them, but Robin had been overwhelmed with business stuff since Will was trying to meet his girlfriend's demands for more together time.

"Hey," David answered. "What's up?"

"Not much, bro. Just wanted to check in with you and see how things have been going," Robin explained.

"Good," he replied. "Damn good in fact."

"Training camp is going well?"

"Yeah. We have some new players who have a lot of talent, so it should be a great season," he started before rattling off details on the new guys in camp with him.

Robin was damn proud of his baby brother for chasing after his dream, but he was worried about what he was going to do when his time on the ice was over. The team hadn't pulled him up to the NHL as part of his two-way contract yet and time wasn't on his side for it to happen. He was a really good player, but things had gotten even more competitive in the five years between their entry into professional hockey. Robin had the business to help him adjust to his new life without hockey and it was probably the only thing that had saved him.

"You going to Mom's barbecue tomorrow?" Robin asked, knowing damn well what his answer was going to be.

"Of course, I am," he grumbled in response. "Mom would never forgive me if I skipped out on it and then Dad would have to kill me or something. Plus, I invited some of the guys from the team, too."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you. We live in the same city and I swear I see you less now than ever before. You need to find some time to come out to one of the restaurants for dinner or something," Robin told him.

"You can count on it. Maybe I'll ask Regina to come out for a bite to eat one of these nights. You'll finally get a chance—" David said as Robin's other line beeped.

Robin moved the screen down to see if he needed to take the call or not while he kept on talking. "Hey, David. Sorry, but I have to go. This is a work call that I have to take. Invite whoever you want to dinner. Just let me know what night and how many. I'll set it up for The Wheelhouse." Robin rattled off the name of one of his favorite restaurants.

When Robin pulled up at his parents' house the next morning, he was surprised to see David's car there already. He was usually late to everything. Mom must have talked him into helping out since he had friends from the team coming over.

After parking his car, Robin wandered into the house and heard voices coming from the kitchen, so he headed back there. David was at the table inhaling pancakes and bacon while their mom was pulling stuff out of the fridge.

"This explains it then. Mom lured you over as slave labor with the promise of home-cooked food," Robin teased David before snagging a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Not cool, man. Grab your own if you want some," he complained.

"Good morning, Robin," Evelyn Locksley, his mom, greeted him as she came over and gave him a hug. "You want some breakfast too? You know how I love to feed my boys."

"Not really a boy anymore, Mom, but I can always eat a little something if you're making it," Robin agreed. "But will you put me to work like you're going to do with David if I say yes?"

"Oh, I'm not going to make him help too much. I really wanted him over now because I had him ask Regina to get here early so we could chat before everyone else arrived," she explained.

"Regina who?" Robin asked.

David slapped Robin upside the head. "Weren't you listening to a word I said during our call yesterday? Regina went to school with me at Brown and just took the job as the new PT for the team."

"I'm excited to see her again and so proud she graduated with her doctorate and is going to be working with you now. I always did wonder if you two would make a good couple. Such a pretty girl and so sweet. I still don't understand why you two never did date in high school," Evelyn said, making her reasoning behind the invitation clear.

"She never dated any of the guys on the team," David offered. "She said it would make things too complicated since she was helping out our trainer back then."

"Well, maybe she's changed her mind about that rule now," Evelyn suggested.

"Or maybe you could talk her into making an exception for you," Robin told him. "Your moves with the ladies have to be better than they were back when you were a gangly teenager. If not, I could try to help you out with her."

"I didn't say I wanted to date Regina," David argued, looking uncomfortable about the topic of conversation as he hunched over his plate and tried to ignore their teasing.

"And I didn't hear you say you didn't want to date her either," Robin retorted. "As your big brother, I guess it falls to me to check her out and make sure she's good enough for my baby brother."

"Jesus, Robin. Back off," David complained. "Don't do anything to embarrass her. She was a good friend to me back in high school. I don't want to lose that. And don't give her the third degree either or do anything to make her think I'm going to ask her out when I'm not interested in her that way. No matter what Mom thinks."

"No need to get your panties in a twist, bro."

David stood up and glared at Robin from across the table. "Seriously. Mom was right when she said Regina was sweet. But she's reserved too, and I don't like it when people mess with her. Even you. She's had a tough go of things and I won't sit around and watch anyone ruin today for her."

Robin held up his hands in capitulation. "Okay. I swear I won't do anything to upset the girl if it means that much to you."

"Now, honey, calm down. Nobody's going to embarrass Regina," Evelyn reassured him. "But I really do wish you'd reconsider asking her out."

"Jesus, Mom!" David exclaimed. "Enough with the asking-her-out stuff. It's not like that." He brooded silently as they both ate breakfast and then jumped out of his seat when the doorbell rang. "I've got it," he grumbled before walking to the door.

"Hi, David. I hope I'm not early, I hate being late," Robin heard a woman say softly after the sound of the door opening. Just the sound of her voice sent a chill up his spine.

"Not at all," David replied. "Mom was just saying how excited she is you could come over before everyone else, so she could catch up since it's been so long since she's seen you."

"How sweet. It's hard to believe it's been seven years already. I guess they're right when they say time flies," Regina replied

"And I told you that you didn't need to bring anything," he scolded her in a teasing tone as they moved close to the kitchen.

Robin stood up from the table and hadn't even taken a step when they made it into the kitchen. Regina, the girl his mom was urging his brother to ask out, was the raven-haired beauty he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since she was in his club. For her bachelorette party.

And then it hit him. David couldn't ask her out because she was probably already married. It had been a little more than a month already.

Robin glanced down at her ring finger and was shocked to find it bare. While he stood there in a stupor his mom had moved to give her a hug.

"Regina, it's so good to see you again," Evelyn greeted her enthusiastically. "Oh my, you've grown up so much."

"I certainly hope so, Mrs. Locksley. You haven't seen me since I was just eighteen. It would be pretty bad if I hadn't changed in all that time," she replied.

"I'm not sure how it's possible, but you never managed to meet David's older brother while you were at school," their mom said as she led Regina over to where Robin was standing. "Robin, this is Regina."

"It's nice to meet you, Robin," she said, holding her hand out to him.

"You, too," Robin replied as he reached out for her. When their hands touched a shock of electricity arced between them. Robin glanced down at her left hand to make sure that he wasn't imagining the lack of a wedding ring before. Nothing was there. No rings at all. No white band showing that it had been recently removed. "But we did almost meet recently."

"We did?" she asked with her brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Your bachelorette party. It was at one of my clubs. The Box," Robin explained.

A red stain spread across her cheeks at Robin's words.

"Bachelorette party?" David asked her. "You aren't getting married and forgot to tell me about it, are you?"

"It wasn't a real one. It was a fake bachelorette party," Regina mumbled in response.

"A fake bachelorette party?" Evelyn repeated. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"This is so embarrassing," Regina whispered. She took a deep breath before telling them what happened. "One of my friends had a work thing going on where she needed to know what the bachelorette party experience would be like at the club. But she didn't know anyone who's getting married anytime soon so she asked me to pretend for her. I know it sounds crazy, but you'd have to know her to understand how she managed to talk me into it."

David started chuckling midway through her explanation. "It was Ruby, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know how she is," Regina answered with a sheepish grin on her face.

The sense of relief Robin felt upon learning that not only was she not married already but she also had no plans to get married floored him. The chemistry he'd felt when he'd seen her at The Box was still there, if not stronger now that he was standing so close to her.

"She always could talk you into just about anything. Glad to see some things haven't changed too much," David told her.

Robin still hadn't let go of Regina's hand. He stood there with it grasped in his as he listened to her banter with his brother. When her attention finally returned to Robin, she looked down at their entwined hands before she looked back up at his face questioningly. Then she tugged lightly, and he released her.

"Now come and tell me all about what you've been up to lately while I send the boys outside to help their father," Evelyn told Regina as she practically shoved them out the door for some girl talk.

Robin didn't want to leave Regina behind, but he knew he'd find the time to speak with her before she left. He hadn't approached her when he'd thought she was engaged, but now that he knew she wasn't? Well, that made her fair game.

Regina was enjoying the barbecue a lot, even with Evelyn interrogating her about what she'd been up to since her senior year of high school. Any time she was around her, it always left her with a warm feeling even while it made her what kind of relationship she should have with her own mom. But Cora Mills was impossible to stand being around more than five minutes. People started to arrive about an hour after she'd gotten there, and David made sure Regina met all the players and their wives, families, or girlfriends. She chatted with them all, she also noticed that David's brother kept glancing her way with a frown on his face.

Regina was surprised by the fascination that she felt for him. He and David looked so much alike. Same dark-blonde hair, although David wore his a little longer with a lock that kept falling onto his forehead. Same bright-blue eyes, except Robin's held a heat in them when he looked at her that David's lacked. Both men were over six feet tall, but Robin had a slight advantage over his brother there too. Somehow, the slight differences between the two left her head reeling when she looked at Robin. David had never made her feel anything other than comfortable in his presence.

Crowds had never really been her thing, so after a little while, Regina headed for a black-and-cream bistro set in the corner of the back patio, underneath a tree. Sitting in the shade, she could watch everyone as they talked and enjoy a semi-private moment to herself. Or at least Regina thought she could until she was interrupted.

"You didn't explain what kind of work project your friend had that she needed you to pretend to be a bachelorette that night," Regina heard Robin drawl, startling her because she hadn't been expecting anyone to come up from behind her since there wasn't anything but the grassy yard and a shed beyond the trees.

"Robin," Regina gasped.

"Sorry for startling you," he apologized. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Sure." Regina nodded, and Robin sat down across from her in the open chair.

"I've owned bars for more than five years now and I don't think I've ever heard of a fake bachelorette party before. I've got to admit it's piqued my curiosity. I can't help but wonder now how many of the parties we've hosted have been in honor of someone who isn't even getting married."

"I'm pretty sure it's a safe bet that it doesn't happen often," Regina assured him. "I've certainly never heard of one before Ruby asked me for some help."

"Any chance Ruby is Redd from Pied Piper PR?" he asked.

Regina was nervous about answering him, but he quickly reassured her "It was actually kind of brilliant," he said. "So, if you're worried about your friend, don't be."

"Then yes," Regina admitted. "My incredibly creative best friend does work for Pied Piper PR and was the brains behind the whole fake-bachelorette-party idea."

"It looked like she went all out for it, too," he said before taking a sip of the beer he'd brought over with him.

The scent of his aftershave drifted towards her on a breeze as she breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. It had the opposite effect though. Damn, he smelled good.

"Yeah, she's big on planning things and isn't one to do things halfway. She even managed to get us into the VIP area," Regina told him.

"I wonder how she managed that," he muttered before his gaze drifted from her face down to her neckline. "I have to say I like this look a helluva a lot more than the 'suck for a buck' shirt she had you in at the club."

Regina could feel her face heat at his words. She hadn't been very happy with the attention they'd gotten when she'd put it on, but then she'd had to take it off before they'd been able to move to the VIP area. She hadn't admitted it to her then, but it had been a huge relief.

"Wow," Regina murmured. "I guess I really did have reason to be embarrassed by that stupid shirt if even you noticed and remembered it."

"It wasn't the shirt that made me notice you. You were memorable before you even put it on, Regina," he told her.

She took a gulp of the white wine she'd been sipping before he'd joined her, but it went down the wrong pipe and she coughed while trying to drag air into her lungs. Robin jumped out of his chair and hurried around the table to lift her hands in the air and roughly pat her back.

"Thank you," Regina gasped once her breathing had returned to normal.

"As much as I'd love to hear you pant, this isn't really how I pictured it happening in my head," he teased.

He didn't move back to his chair. Instead, he stayed squatted down next to her with his hand resting low on her back. He was lightly rubbing, his fingers trailing drawing circles through her shirt. Regina could feel the heat radiating from his skin through the fabric. A trail of goose bumps followed the path of this touch.

"You pictured it in your head?" Regina repeated dumbly, stunned by his admission.

Robin rose to his feet, capturing her hand along the way and pulling her up so she stood with him. He stepped closer to her and lowered his head, so he could whisper in her ear.

"From the second I laid eyes on you in my club, I pictured the things I wanted to do to you in vivid detail. The only thing that held me back was the knowledge that you belonged to someone else," he admitted. "But that wasn't true, was it?"

His voice had deepened as he'd spoken until he was practically growling his words. A shiver raced up her spine, and Regina couldn't help but admit the truth instead of being angry about his high-handedness when he didn't even know her.

"No, it wasn't true," Regina agreed.

"You don't belong to another man," he repeated, demanding she confirm what he already knew to be true.

"I belong to no one but myself," Regina murmured.

"Yet," he hissed.

Regina took a small step backwards, needing some extra space between them. His presence was overwhelming her as though he were pumping testosterone into the air. She'd had her fair share of relationships throughout the years. Who hadn't by the time they turned twenty-five? But she didn't think she had ever felt such an instantaneous and strong feeling of desire for a man before. And it scared her a little how much he could make her feel so quickly. No man should be able to get her panties dripping wet with a few touches and a whisper in her ear.

But Robin Locksley had!

"That remains to be seen," Regina disagreed. "I'm not sure what type of women you've dated in the past, but don't expect me to hand my panties over in a sign of submission just because you say you want me."

His blue eyes lit with humor at her words and his dimples flared in his cheek with his smile. "I don't usually bother with dating, but it appears you're going to be the exception to the rule for me in more ways than one since I've also never had a problem getting a woman out of my head before—not that any really got into it in the first place. But trust me when I say you'll hand your panties, and anything else I want, over to me when the time comes," he warned Regina.

What little wits Regina had about her scattered at his words. She'd never dated a guy who was so blunt with her. If anyone had asked her a day ago if such a strong come-on would appeal to her, she would have said, "Absolutely not." But knowing that Robin wanted her that much woke something primal inside her. There was a magnetism about him that made it almost impossible to deny the attraction between them.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Regina cautioned. "I may be the reserved one in my group of friends, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to yield to you with a snap of your fingers."

"Regina," he groaned. "I can't wait to see exactly what I can make you do with just my fingers. But I promise not to snap them at you."

Heat suffused her skin as she pictured them entwined on a bed. His fingers playing over her skin before sinking inside her. Regina shook her head to scatter her thoughts, so she could concentrate on their conversation.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for things to move this quickly."

"Things? What things?" Regina heard David say as he walked up to them.

Robin took a slight step away from Regina, but he kept her hand in his as he turned to his brother. As though he were staking claim to her or something.

"Nothing for you to worry about, David. I was just asking Regina out on a date," he answered.

David frowned as he looked between them, clearly not happy by what he saw. "Regina doesn't look very comfortable right now, bro. Why don't you come talk with me for a minute?"

Robin squeezed her hand as he moved away from her. He didn't let David lead him very far away though, and she could still hear their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?" David asked his brother.

"Trying to get Regina to agree to a dinner date," Robin replied. "Not that it's really any of your business."

"She's my friend," David hissed back. "And didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

"You're not her keeper, David. She's a big girl who can take care of herself," Robin argued. "Besides which, I'm your brother. Shouldn't you worry about my feelings more than hers?"

David snorted. "You don't need me to worry about your dating life the way you go through women. But Regina isn't like the chicks you've slept with before. She deserves a real relationship instead of a couple of dates and a quick roll in your sheets."

"First of all, I resent the implication that anything I do in bed is quick," Robin joked before getting serious. "Not that you need to know this, but she's messed with my head for over a month and I didn't even know her name," he argued.

"That doesn't sound like my big brother at all," David said, sounding shocked.

"You know it isn't," Robin admitted. "The only reason I didn't ask her out before I even knew she was your friend was because I thought she was getting married. But she isn't, and I don't plan to waste any time in getting to know her."

"Shit," David swore as he turned a worried gaze my way. "You know this could be a disaster if things go wrong, right?"

"I know, but I'm not going to let that stop me," Robin said.

"She's been my friend for almost a decade," David stressed.

"I appreciate that Regina is your friend and you want to protect her. And I know that I don't have the best record when it comes to women, David. But I swear to you—this is different," Robin promised.

David looked at Regina again before swiveling his head to nod towards the backyard, where their parents stood. "Mom and Dad like her. A lot."

"Jesus, David. Enough!" Robin barked out. "I get what you're trying to do here, but this conversation is over. I'm asking Regina out on a date. She's going to say yes. And you're going to have to adjust to the fact that I'm dating your friend."

"I'm going to say yes?" Regina sputtered, drawing the attention of both brothers back to her.

David laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Good luck with that, bro."

Regina watched as David walked away chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Apparently, Robin had eased his concerns. But she still had some that needed to be addressed after everything that had been said.

"Why should I say yes when your track record with women is that you don't stick around after getting them into bed?" Regina quizzed him before he could get close enough to touch her because she knew it would muddle her thoughts.

"Because you feel this thing between us just like I do," he murmured. "And because you just heard me tell my brother that you're different. I'm not in the habit of lying—especially not to him."

Regina pondered his declaration that things would be different between the two of them. Weighed it for truthfulness before admitting to herself that if he felt the same fascination she did then it was most likely the truth. And the thought he might be a player who was way out of her league, Regina knew David well enough to know that he wouldn't have just walked away if he hadn't thought she wasn't in danger of being another notch on his brother's bedpost.

"Say I do succumb to the temptation and agree to a date with you," Regina began. "Will you promise me that we won't end up in bed together right away?"

"Is that really something you want me to agree to? Because if I make that promise, I won't go back on my word no matter how badly either of us might want me to," he cautioned her.

"I'm not in the habit of sleeping with someone on the first date," Regina informed him.

What she opted not to share was that it had been almost a year since she'd slept with anyone. When her last relationship had fizzled out, the demands on her time to finish up her degree had grown more and more. She'd never been the one-night stand kind of girl, and she hadn't had the energy to find someone else. Instead, she'd focused on finishing out the school year, moving back home, and finding a job. Little had she known that she would regret that decision now since her hormones were going crazy around Robin. Maybe, if it hadn't been so long, she would be able to control herself a little more.

"Okay," he drawled. "As much as it pains me to do this, I promise that I won't fuck you on our first date."

"Fuck me?" Regina repeated, unused to such blunt talk and unsure if she should be offended or turned on.

"Have sex with you. Take you to bed. Make love to you," he listed out. "Whatever you want to call it, I promise we won't do it on the first date."

"You have a very dirty mouth," Regina admonished.

"I do," he agreed, his eyes smoldering as he looked at her unapologetically. "I would have thought it was something you'd be used to since you spend so much time with athletes. Especially hockey players. We aren't exactly known for our clean language."

Regina nodded her head in agreement. "True, most of the guys swear all the time. But I don't date the athletes I work with, so it's never really been directed towards me in the same way. It's different when a guy says fuck because of the pain when you're moving him through rehab exercises from the way you just used it now."

"Well, then, I guess I can look forward to some corruption, because there's nothing innocent about the way you make me feel. So, you better get used to all sorts of dirty words coming from my mouth meant for your pretty little ears," he rasped.

"And if I say no?" Regina asked, equally turned on and anxious at the same time.

"You aren't going to say no," he assured her. He reached out and ran a finger across her cheek, over her parted lips, and down to the pulse at her neck. "Your skin is flushed. You're breathing heavily, and I can feel your pulse racing. You want to say yes."

"I do," Regina admitted.

"Then just fucking do it," he commanded. "Tell me you'll go to dinner with me tomorrow."

"Yes."

His hand moved around to grip the back of her neck as they stood there looking at each other. "You have no idea how much I want your mouth right now, but there's no way in hell my first taste of you is going to be here in my parents' backyard with everyone looking on."

When he loosened his hold, Regina glanced around to see that he was partially right. Most of the people weren't paying attention, but his mom was studying them with a big smile on her face.

"Your mom certainly seems happy to see the two of us together over here," Regina told him.

"Considering she was trying to talk David into asking you out before you got here, that doesn't surprise me very much," he admitted. "She likes you."

"I like her too. Always have," Regina said. "But you do know there have never been feelings like that between your brother and me, right?"

"I know he doesn't see you that way, and I'm glad to hear you don't either. I'm not sure it would have mattered to me either way, love. My brother and I have never fought over a girl before. Ever," he stressed. "But I've thought about you for more than a month and you've never been his girl, so I wouldn't have let any unrequited feelings on your part stand in my way of having you. I would have just had to work that much harder to wipe them out of your mind."

Regina sighed at his use of that term of endearment, as cheesy as it probably would have sounded coming from anyone else. "No need. There's nobody for you to wipe from my mind."

"Keep acting like this and I'm not going to want to let you go," he warned.

"I don't understand," Regina said. "Acting like what?"

"Part of the reason I never bothered with relationships before is I have no tolerance for the games women play," he explained. "You just had the perfect opening and didn't bother with any of the bullshit. Didn't try to use my brother to make me jealous. Or my mom to push for a commitment of some kind."

"It's only been a day," Regina chided him.

"Hasn't stopped other women from looking for a weakness they can take advantage of."

"I'm not like that," Regina assured him.

Robin pulled her body closer to his and wrapped his arms around her. Regina relaxed into his embrace, enjoying the closeness of this moment. "I hope like hell you live up to the promise of you."

"Don't put me up on a pedestal just yet, Robin," She warned. "Everyone has flaws. I'm sure there will be lots of things about me that you don't like."

"I can't wait to discover them all," he replied. "Starting tomorrow night with dinner. I'll pick you up at six."

"That's pretty early for dinner."

"You might not do it, but I sure as hell am going to push the advantage when I have it. And I want as much time as I can possibly get with you. So, it's six. End of discussion," he told her fiercely.

Instead of arguing like she probably should have, she just nodded in agreement. She'd given him an inch when she'd said yes, and he'd taken a mile.

Letting Regina drive away from his parents' house yesterday evening after the barbecue had been harder than Robin had expected it to be. But something about her shoved him right to the edge of his control. It called to a savage part of him that wanted to act like a Neanderthal and put her over his shoulder and take off with her for a few hours. It certainly wasn't a comfortable feeling, but damn, she made him feel more alive than anything else had since he'd left hockey.

Robin should probably be scared of the effect she had on him, but he was too busy looking forward to their date to worry about it. He couldn't help but think there was a reason she made the primal man buried deep inside sit up and take notice of her. Hockey players were an incredibly superstitious lot, and Robin was no exception. As much as he liked to control the world around him, he still believed that some things were just meant to be.

When Robin had stepped on the ice for the first time, he'd felt an immediate affinity even though he was only three years old. His parents always told him that the skating party they'd taken him to for a cousin's birthday had been fate because he'd fallen in love and pestered them to get him back on the ice. His dad had called around and found a learn-to-play hockey clinic and the rest was history. He found his passion.

Then, when Robin was twenty-five, his financial advisor suggested he invest in something local and throw his name on it, so he could take full advantage of his popularity in Vancouver. The idea sounded crazy to him at the time, but then his dad mentioned that a friend of his was looking to sell his bar because he was getting older and didn't have the time to devote to it like he needed in order for it to be successful. The deal was too good to pass up, so he agreed to buy the bar and renamed it The Blue Liner. Robin got tons of free press from the local papers, and the place was packed most nights.

Once he realized his manager was running it into the ground and hired Will to help him out, Robin had a thriving business on his hands. One he added to as other deals came his way. He went with his gut instincts on each one and they never seemed to fail him. He just hoped those same instincts were driving him now and not just the fascination his cock had with Regina. He had never let his cock override his common sense, and he didn't really think it was now.

When he'd told his brother that this was different, he'd been vastly understating the effect she had on him. She called to him at so many different levels than any woman who had come before her. For the first time ever, Robin wanted to spend time getting to know what a woman wanted inside and outside of bed. And he was willing to fight dirty to get what he wanted if he had to when, before, he would have walked away at the slightest sign of resistance.

There was a driving need inside Robin to make Regina his in as many ways as he possibly could. He wasn't sure if it was because he had denied himself the chance when he'd thought she was taken, but he didn't think so. The same instincts that had driven him on the ice for hockey and led him to make the right business decisions screamed that she was supposed to be with him. That there was a reason why he'd resisted relationships in the past. And that reason's name was Regina Mills.

He painstakingly arranged the details for their first date. Robin figured that, if he was going to do this, he might as well give it all he's got because failure was never an option for him. If his gut was right about what she could mean to him, he didn't want to mess this up. Plus, he didn't want to have to put up with the shit he'd hear from his mom and brother if he half-assed this date and they found out.

Luckily, the day went by quickly enough. Robin spent a couple of hours in the morning working out to blow off the steam he wanted to burn with Regina in his bed. Unfortunately, he had already promised her that it wouldn't happen tonight. Delayed gratification wasn't his thing, and the thought of her in his bed had his cock hardening over and over again throughout the day. He finally relented and stroked himself to a vivid daydream of her sucking him off until he exploded all over his shower walls.

Regina had texted him her address this afternoon, and as six o'clock rolled around, he was pulling into her driveway. The two-story, white house was larger than he'd anticipated, with a white picket fence out front and a two-car garage. As he stepped out of his car, Regina hurried out the door and met him at the bottom of the steps.

Robin had thought she was beautiful before, but she blew him away tonight all dressed up for their date. Her hair was arranged in soft waves that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The darkness in her eyes looked darker with smoky makeup accenting them. Her plump lips were painted a deep, rosy red that immediately made him think of them wrapped around him. To top it all off, she'd chosen a black dress with a plunging neckline that showed off her amazing figure.

She was tiny compared to his six foot two inches—not even five foot six if he had to guess. It was obvious that she worked out regularly since her body showed the definition only exercise could give her. Considering her job, that made sense. It was going to be hellishly difficult to keep his hands and mouth off her tonight. It was another way she was torturing him without even realizing, but he'd make sure she understood the cost of her teasing soon enough.

"Hi," she breathed out as he grasped her hands in his.

"You didn't let me follow tradition and pick you up at your door," Robin chastised her.

He didn't like the look on her face as she glanced back at the house while frowning.

"I just moved back to town that night Ruby dragged me to your club. I haven't found an apartment yet and my mom got back into town this afternoon."

"And is that a problem?" Robin asked. "Your mom being here and you going on a date with me?"

"Not the way you think," she assured me. "My relationship with my mom is complicated though."

Robin waited for her to say more, but she didn't expand upon her answer at all. He let it go since he was going to learn her secrets eventually. And worse-case scenario, he could always pump his brother for information if he got too impatient. Even if it meant that he'd make Robin pay for it. He had a feeling she'd be worth it in the end.

"Sorry to hear that," Robin muttered as he led her to the car and helped her into the passenger's seat. The hem of her dress rode up her thighs as she tucked her legs inside and he paused to fully appreciate the sight before closing the door and making his way to the driver's side. "You look amazing tonight," he complimented her as he started the engine.

"Thank you," she murmured, blushing at his compliment. Her gaze swept over his chest and down his thighs. "You're not too shabby yourself."

He chuckled lightly at her faint praise. "I should have thought to ask this last night, but you aren't a vegetarian or anything, are you?"

"No, I definitely like my meat," she replied, and her blush deepened as she must have realized exactly what she'd just said.

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind, but not for tonight since you made me promise no sex," He teased. "But I did book the chef's table at my steakhouse."

"I'm assuming Rourke's is yours?" she asked.

"Yeah," He answered. "I hope that's okay with you for tonight."

"It sounds perfect," she agreed. "I've never eaten there before, but I've heard great things about it."

Before they went to eat, Robin took them to the Vancouver Art Gallery, a surprise for Regina. They walked through the gallery, enjoying the rotating exhibitions, along with its permanent collection that boasts over 9,100 items. They were both impressed by the 200 major works by the Group of Seven, Emily Carr and Mark Chagall.

As they made their way to the restaurant, they talked about how he'd fallen into owning restaurants and bars. Their conversation had just turned to her new job with the Canucks when he pulled up at Rourke's. The valet opened the door for Regina and helped her out before he could make his way around the car. Robin glared at him when he realized that his hand was still on her arm and his eyes were resting on her cleavage. Then he growled lightly, and his gaze drifted up to Robin. A panicked expression crossed his face as he caught on to the fact that he'd been checking out his date in front of him and Robin had busted him for it.

He gulped as Robin handed him his keys. Not a single word was exchanged, but he knew that he understood Robins displeasure as he scurried to park the car without glancing at Regina again. Robin had never displayed a single ounce of possessiveness for a woman before, but that didn't mean that he was going to put up with anyone ogling Regina now.

The knowledge should have startled Robin, but his display of jealousy sparked that inner caveman that never seemed to be far from the surface when Regina was around. Robin placed his hand on her lower back as they walked into the restaurant in a gesture that was meant to mark her as his to any man who was looking. She looked too damn sexy in her little black dress and he didn't want anyone to get any ideas about her. She was with him and he intended for it to stay that way.

Robin had arranged everything for a special evening in advance, so they bypassed the hostess stand and went straight to the table. They were near the kitchen, in a secluded corner. There was a vase of flowers on the table, a mixture of the stereotypical red roses and blue iris that had made him think of her when he'd stopped at the florist. He'd requested extra candles be lit to add to the romantic mood he was trying to set. He also asked that there was a bottle of Cristal on ice waiting for them.

As he helped her into her chair, Robin was pleased to see that his staff had followed his directions to the letter. Not that he'd really imagined anything else since they were aware of his expectations because he'd had a more active part in managing the place lately.

"This is really beautiful," Regina sighed as she took in the way the table had been set. Her appreciation made all the effort worthwhile.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Robin complimented her, delighted to see that his words made her blush again. He was quickly becoming addicted to that blush and could hardly wait to see how far down her skin it went.

He poured them each a glass of champagne, and the waiter brought over their first course. He'd asked for a prix fixe meal, so they could enjoy whatever specialties the chef had prepared this evening. They enjoyed the food in silence, without any of the usual awkwardness two strangers might feel with each other. The waiter cleared the plates once they'd finished the appetizers, and Robin sipped his champagne, watching her thoughtfully over the rim of his glass.

"When I first saw you at The Box and thought you were about to get married, I was disappointed but not surprised since you're so beautiful," Robin began. "Now that I've had the chance to get to know you a little better, I'm even more confused that you're single. Clearly, you're smart since you got your doctorate in physical therapy and managed to land a job with a professional team. And nice if my parents' and brother's admiration tells me anything."

"Couldn't I say the same about you?" she retorted. "You must know that you're handsome. Odds are that you're intelligent if you've managed to build a successful company in such a competitive field. You used to play in the NHL for God's sake. Women must be knocking down your door at the chance to catch you. Yet here you are, unattached."

He pondered her points as the waiter brought their next course. "I know why I'm still single. I wasn't interested in relationships before now. What I don't know is why you're still single."

"Honestly?" she asked, and Robin nodded his head in response. "I'm not entirely sure. Unlike you, I have been in serious relationships that I thought might lead to more. They didn't work out, and after the last one, I haven't bothered looking for a new man in my life."

"But you're here with me," Robin growled, irritated at the thought of her loving some other man in her past.

"I didn't exactly have to look for you, did I?" she quipped. "Besides, it's a new town with a new job and, soon, a new home. A whole new phase in my life. Maybe it's time for me to try again. Although, I'll admit I would have preferred if we'd met after I'd gotten settled in a little more."

"Maybe I can help you settle into your new life here," Robin suggested. With her life in flux right now, he had an opportunity to carve his own place in her world.

"It's not going to be easy," she warned. "You aren't used to relationships and I have a lot going on right now."

"I don't want easy," Robin growled. "I want you, Regina. If I wanted easy, I could get that anywhere. I won't lie to you and say I haven't enjoyed it in the past. But even before I met you, that lifestyle was growing old. And after you managed to embed yourself in my brain after seeing you once, I enjoyed it even less."

"I had that big of an impact on you?" she asked. "Even though you thought I was getting married?"

"I don't know how to explain what the sight of you did to me," Robin admitted. "You know how you said you were surprised your friend had managed to get your group into the VIP area?"

"Yeah. She hadn't mentioned it when she told me about the party and it's something she would normally have gloated about."

Robin heaved a sigh as he made his confession. "She didn't tell you about it because she had no idea it would happen. I was halfway across the room to talk to you when I noticed your bachelorette attire. And even though I knew you were off-limits, I still watched you from the bar. I couldn't stop myself."

She had cocked her head to the side as he spoke. "It was you," she gasped. "When Ruby was dragging me onto the dance floor. You were there. I saw you."

Robin was relieved to know that she had noticed him that night too. He took it as a sign that she had felt the connection as well. "Yes, and I'm the reason your party was moved to the VIP section."

"But why?" she asked. "You didn't even know me."

"You're going to think I'm way over the top if I tell you," He warned her as she leaned closer. "I couldn't stand watching those guys touching you when you were in the 'suck for a buck' shirt. So, I told my manager to offer your party VIP service if you got rid of it. That way, I didn't have to see them touch you anymore and I knew you were in a more protected area."

"You know that's a little bit crazy, right?" she questioned.

Robin couldn't deny her accusation. His actions had made no sense at all at the time. He'd had no reason to feel possessive of a woman he had thought was marrying someone else. But he had, and he hadn't been able to stop the impulse that had prompted the order to his manager.

"More than a little bit, but now that I know you, I'm happy as hell that I went with my gut. Even though you only had that damn shirt on for a short time, whenever I've seen a Lifesaver since then, it's made me think of you. Which is often since we have them in goddamn bowls at the hostess stations of most of my restaurants."

She laughed at his admission. "So, my Lifesaver shirt and I have been haunting you?"

"Like crazy, Regina. Which, is a beautiful name."

"My mother named me." Regina murmured.

"Remind me to thank her one day." Robin said.

She heaved a sigh before responding. "I don't want to ruin this lovely evening you planned for us with negativity."

He reached across the table and held her hand in his. "Telling me about yourself isn't going to ruin anything, sweetheart. I want to know everything about you. Whatever you feel comfortable sharing. And things you've never shared with anyone else."

"I don't talk about my parents," she whispered before looking up at him. "Like ever. My dad's death changed everything for me. Suddenly, he was gone, and then my mom sent me away."

"To Brown?" Robin asked, knowing that that's where she had met his brother. His parents hadn't wanted him to go to school so far away, but he'd begged them because he'd wanted so badly to play for their hockey team. It didn't sound like Regina had gone there because it was her decision though.

"Yes. I used to skate and they had an amazing program. So, my mom thought it would be best once my dad was gone since she traveled for work a lot," she explained.

"And then you grew apart?" Robin inquired. "You and your mom?"

She shook her head in response. "No, it happened before that. She always wanted me to achieve more and more. The tighter she pulled on me, the more I resisted."

"I'm sorry," Robin offered. "For your loss and for bringing up a topic that clearly upsets you."

She smiled at Robin through her tears and squeezed his hand. "You know what?" she asked. "It's almost a relief to talk to someone about it since I never do. I'm not sure what it is about you that's making me spill my guts, but it feels kind of nice to get it off my chest."

"How about we make a deal?" Robin said. "Any time you have anything you want or need to get off your chest, you come to me."

"Isn't that supposed to be Ruby's job? She is my best friend," she argued.

"True, but my shoulders are broader than hers, so they're better to cry on if it's something upsetting," Robin pointed out reasonably before lightening the mood with his next words. "And if it's clothing you'd like to get off your chest, then I'm most definitely a better option than anyone else."

"How did you manage to turn our heavy conversation to sex?"

"I'm cursed," Robin sighed heavily. "If you're part of the topic, then I can always find a way to work sex into what I'm thinking about."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I extracted that promise out of you last night or you'd be trying to talk me out of my panties right now."

Just the sound of the word 'panties' coming from her lips had his cock hardening again. "I'm not sure I agree that it's a good thing."

"But this way, we can enjoy dinner without worrying about what will happen tonight."

"Regina," He rasped out, wanting her complete attention focused on him. "You never have to worry when you're with me. I've got you covered, sweetheart. You just leave everything to me."

The effect Robin had on her was startling. She found herself wanting to share just about everything with him, so he would tell her all about himself too. And it was thrilling. Her heart raced when they were together, even when doing something as simple as sharing a meal. Albeit an incredible meal at one of his restaurants where he'd arranged for it to be fabulously romantic. It certainly had been a grand gesture. And incredibly arousing. She'd never experienced a dinner date quite like the one last night where she'd spent the majority of the evening squirming in her seat. Those damn blue, smoldering eyes of his had flashed fire at her several times during the night to the point that she'd felt like she'd go up in flames.

Robin had made it painstakingly clear how much he desired her. His fierce gaze had roamed her body and heated even more as the night had worn on. She'd never felt more wanted and he hadn't even touched her. Not until they'd pulled into her driveway and he'd told her that, even though he'd agreed not to fuck her yet, he'd never said anything about kissing.

Her breath hitched at the carnal tone in his voice as he leaned closer. Then Robin speared a hand through her hair and tilted her head up so her lips were within easy reach.

"That damn red lipstick has been taunting me all night," he grumbled before his lips swooped down and took possession of hers in a kiss that felt like it went on forever.

His tongue tangled with hers as he gripped her hair in one fist and held her jaw with the other. There was none of the usual first kiss awkwardness as he took control of her body and demanded that she hold none of her passion back from him.

By the time he released her, Regina was panting for air and quivering with need. When she noticed the fogged windows, it dawned on her that they were making out in his incredibly expensive sports car in the driveway of her childhood home. A startled laugh that relieved some of the sexual tension between them erupted from her lips.

"It's been a long time since I ran the risk of getting caught in the front seat of somebody's car. Or any seat for that matter," Regina joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Even longer for me," Robin groaned. "You better go inside now before I decide to run the risk of not keeping my word and take you home with me for the night."

After that, Robin exited the car and stalked to her side to help her out. Regina tugged the hem of her dress down as his heated stare lingered on her legs, making them tremble slightly.

"Thanks for dinner," Regina whispered.

"We'll do it again soon," he promised. "Damn soon if I get my way."

With that, Robin watched her walk into the house before driving away. It was harder for her to leave him than he'd expected. He made her want to break all her rules and beg him to take her home. To relieve the needs, he'd stirred inside her.

Instead, she undressed in her room and reached for her vibrator. After spending the evening with him, she needed to come desperately, so it didn't take very long. Regina ran it around the outside of her vagina lips before dipping into her slit to gather some of the moisture that was leaking out of her. It only took a few swipes over her clit before she exploded and gasped out Robin's name.

She had cleaned herself up and changed into pajamas when she heard the ding of her phone letting her know she'd received a text message.

Robin: Made it home safe.

Regina: Good to know.

Robin: Wish you were with me.

Regina: Me too.

Robin: Tomorrow night?

Regina: Yes.

Now, she found herself scurrying home after work in a rush to get ready for her second date with Robin in as many nights. She'd managed to avoid David at the rink today. Regina wasn't ready to answer any of the questions he might have about what was going on with his brother and her. She wanted to see where this went without the added pressure of an inquisition.

Robin had called during lunch to let her know that tonight would be more casual, so she dressed in jeans and a bright-blue top. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and went light on her makeup. Her mom hadn't been home when she'd arrived, and she hadn't made it there as she rushed out the door at the purring sound of Robin's engine as his car pulled into the drive. This time, it wasn't so she'd avoid the need to introduce her mother to him, but because she couldn't wait to see him.

A sense of anticipation had filled her all day, knowing that there wasn't a promise standing in Robin's way tonight. She knew the dating rules said that sleeping with a guy on the second date still made her a slut, but she convinced herself that the label was worth it to know what it felt like to be his. So, although she was dressed for a casual date, underneath her ordinary clothes, Regina was wearing the sexiest set of bra and panties she owned—a deep-blue silk thong and matching push-up bra that made her breasts look even bigger as they threatened to spill from the cups.

"This is becoming a habit," he murmured before his lips lightly met hers in a warm but gentle kiss.

"What is?" Regina asked breathlessly.

He nodded his head at the front door. "You're not waiting for me to knock."

"Except this time, it's because I couldn't wait to be with you," Regina admitted.

"Really?" he growled. "I like the sound of that because I spent all day thinking about you. That's quickly becoming a habit too."

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wreck any business stuff for you today," Regina apologized even though she was thrilled he had admitted to being as affected by her as she was by him.

"My thoughts of you were good, love," he assured her. "Although my best friend Will, who works for me, did tease me a bit about being so distracted. But then he picked up the slack, so it was all good."

"Your best friend works for you?" Regina asked as they pulled out of the drive.

She wasn't paying attention to where Robin was taking her as he told her about building up his business while also playing hockey. His enthusiasm for what he had accomplished was remarkable. But knowing that he'd found a way to include his best friend in his plans was heart-warming. It made him seem more real and less like the fantasy guy she'd seen pictures of online when she'd googled him today.

She'd heard stories about Robin back when she'd been in school with David but hadn't paid close attention. So, she'd wanted more information and resorted to the Internet—where you could find out just about anything about anyone. She'd been surprised to find very few pictures of him with women and assumed it was because he hadn't been downplaying it when he'd said he never did relationships. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved to know there weren't tons of scorned ex-girlfriends whose hearts he had broken in the past or worried that he was a player who had no idea what being in a relationship meant.

"So where are you taking me?" Regina finally asked after about forty minutes of driving.

"For the first time ever in my life, I took my brother's advice about dating," he answered.

"Oh, really?" Regina was intrigued by his answer and curious as to what David might have told him. Maybe she shouldn't have avoided him today after all.

"I thought I'd take you to a ballgame." Robin said.

"You're taking me to see the Blue Jays?" Regina shrieked.

"There you go. I guess I should listen to my brother more often," he said. "Although the time will come soon when I know what you like better than he does."

She shivered at the dark promise in his eyes. Regina didn't doubt that Robin would know her in ways no other man ever had before. "Yes," she whispered in agreement.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we aren't going to make the game," he warned. "I already have a thin hold on my control with you, Regina."

"I really want to see the Blue Jays play," Regina admitted.

"Then it's my pleasure to give you something you want," he murmured, turning as they neared the stadium. He pulled into a parking lot that looked full and showed the attendant a sticker for access.

"How did you manage to score a parking pass this close on the same day of a game?" Regina wanted to know.

"I made a few calls until I found a friend who has season passes. He was willing to miss tonight's game if I would agree to host a small dinner party for him and his wife next week at one of my restaurants," he explained.

Regina was floored by his response. "You traded an entire dinner party for tickets to a Blue Jays game because you thought I might enjoy it?"

"It was worth it," he assured her. "Besides, I would have gotten him the reservation if he'd asked me for it anyway. The only difference is he doesn't have to worry about the tab and I get to impress you tonight."

"I'm very impressed," Regina admitted. "But you didn't have to go to these lengths to get the tickets. We could have just gone to a game a different night."

He shut the engine off after pulling into a parking spot. "And I'm sure we will go to more games if you enjoy them. But it wasn't hard to get the tickets for tonight and I wanted our second date to be as special as our first."

"You really are pulling out all the stops with me, aren't you?" Regina asked. "How am I ever supposed to resist you when you're being so damn perfect?"

"My dad taught me that, if something's worth doing, then it's worth doing right, sweetheart," he explained. "And I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that you'll make any effort I put into this relationship well worth my time."

"For a guy who never really dated before, you sure seem to know what you're doing," Regina complimented him.

"Maybe I was just saving it all up for when I met you," he replied before they walked hand in hand into the stadium.

It was already crowded, and she was excited as they headed to their seats. You couldn't beat the energy being surrounded by die-hard fans provided.

"Holy shit," Regina gasped as they neared the dugout-seat level.

He flashed an usher their tickets, so they could gain entrance and led her farther down until they were at the front row. He nudged her in front of him and guided her past a long row of green seats filled with fans until they reached the low brick wall at the end. A couple of the players sitting on the bench flashed Regina a grin as she stood gaping at them before Robin pulled her down into her seat and glared at them.

"Your friend gave up front-row seats next to the dugout for a game against the Cardinals?" Regina asked incredulously. The very idea of it boggled her mind. Nobody agreed to something like that.

"He's a very good friend," Robin said with a smile.

"Your friend is crazy," Regina insisted.

"I think he just enjoyed being able to tell me 'I told you so' when he got me to admit I wanted to the tickets to impress you," he murmured. "Knowing I'd finally met a woman who was worth a grand gesture meant he was right when he told me I'd find you sooner or later. Add in the fact that he gets to impress his wife with a surprise dinner party for her birthday and he was more than happy with the trade."

"Awww," Regina cooed. "That's so sweet."

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close as they sat side by side. "I think I deserve a kiss for managing to surprise you with the tickets," he rumbled in her ear.

She'd never been one for public displays of affection, so she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you," Regina whispered back.

"That wasn't the kind of kiss I've been thinking about all day," he warned before his palms cradled her cheeks as he tugged her face closer. "And I think I've earned a real kiss."

His hands moved to the back of her head as her eyelids slid closed. A startled sigh escaped as he wrapped her hair around his fist. Crushing his lips against hers, he applied gentle pressure to the back of her head. Her tongue crept out and teased his as he nibbled at her lips. Then the palm that still cradled her cheek swept down until it was wrapped around the back of her neck.

Robin groaned into her mouth as her lips parted further and his tongue swept inside, sliding sensuously against hers. Regina's response as he consumed her was almost overwhelming. She lost herself in the moment until she heard cheering surround them. Then she pulled her mouth away, panting as she buried her face in his neck when she realized that they'd been picked up by the kiss cam and their private moment had been displayed for the whole stadium to see.

"Damn, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear. "Your kisses pack one hell of a punch."

"So, do yours," Regina agreed. "You made me forget where we were for a moment there."

"After seeing your face light up when we took our seats, I never thought I would say this, but I regret bringing you here tonight," he admitted gruffly.

Her heart dropped and the smile she'd been wearing slid from her face.

"No, sweetheart," he reassured her. "What I mean is I wish I'd just arranged for a quiet dinner at my place, so I could have you all to myself instead of sharing you with forty-one thousand screaming fans."

"Then take me there now," Regina offered, surprising herself with the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Dammit, Regina. You can't say things like that in public. I don't think I could get up and walk out of here right now if my life depended on it. Not without scaring people," he said as he glanced down at his lap.

Her gaze followed his and she watched helplessly as he shifted in his seat to adjust himself. She could clearly see his cock outlined against his jeans, straining to get out.

"I thought you said the other day that you liked talking dirty," Regina whispered in his ear.

"Naughty girl," he growled. "You'll pay for that later."

She laughed lightly, thrilled at the effect she was having on him. It was a heady feeling knowing how tightly he had to hold on to his control around her. A deliciously dangerous one if the fire in his eyes was any indication of how he was going to make her pay.

"Promises, promises."

"Behave," he hissed.

She settled back in her seat, satisfied that tonight was going to be another incredible date with Robin. They had amazing seats for the best game in town. And after that kiss, she was relieved that she'd thought ahead and put on something sexy. To hell with the three-date rule. Regina wasn't going to wait one more night to explore the explosive passion that simmered between them. Besides which, if she wanted to rationalize it, she could always count their time together at the barbecue as a first date. Because, regardless of how the game between the Blue Jays and the Cardinals went, Robin was bound to score a home run once he got her to his place afterwards.

Having Regina cheering beside him, drinking beer, and eating hot dogs was the most fun he'd ever had with a woman. Robin watched her almost as much as he watched the game. She held nothing back as she rooted for the Blue Jays. But the way her face lit up with pure joy made him want to see what other expressions he could coax out of her.

Robin grasped her hand tight in his as they left the game, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. They wandered past groups of fans who were celebrating the Blue Jays game five-to-two win. On their way to the car, he stopped before they passed up a shirt vendor. There was a shirt that caught his eye immediately.

"What size do you wear?" Robin asked.

"You can't ask a girl a question like that," she protested.

Robin glanced down at her chest and smirked at the idea that crossed his mind. "I'll take that one in size small," He told the guy, pointing at the shirt he wanted for her.

"Seriously?" she muttered at him before overriding his selection. "Make it a medium please."

"But I would have enjoyed you modeling the smaller size for me at my place," Robin murmured in her ear. His gaze fell to her tits, and a flush spread across her neckline.

"I never would have been able to wear it anywhere," she argued.

"Except in my bedroom." Robin said as he handed her the shirt.

"Are you hinting that you'd like to take me home with you?" she asked.

"No," Robin disagreed. "I'm telling you you're coming back to my place."

"I shouldn't allow you to get away with saying stuff like that," she protested.

"But you're going to anyway," Robin pointed out reasonably since she was letting him guide her back to his car and hadn't said no yet.

"Okay," she agreed.

Robin smiled at the ease with which she gave in to his demands when she had every right to call him an arrogant asshole. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and was willing to go outside her comfort zone to explore this thing with him. It was a relief to know she was going to give in to the desire burning between them even though he knew damn well she wasn't the type of girl to give it up after a couple of dates. He didn't need her to tell him so to know that. Or his brother to warn him not to play around with her. Regina was the kind of woman you were supposed to woo slowly into your bed, so he found himself asking her something that blew his mind considering he'd spent the entire date trying to keep his cock from exploding out of his pants.

"You sure?" Robin needed to hear her tell him that she wanted this as much as he did.

"Robin, I know it sounds crazy because I've never acted like this with any other guy, but yeah. I'm one hundred percent positive that I want to go back to your house with you right now."

Those were the words he'd wanted to hear. "I didn't know it then, but that night at my club? It was already the start of you and me," Robin admitted.

"You think so?" she asked, stopping to look in his eyes as though she were trying to determine how honest he was being.

"Yeah. I know what's building between us may seem ridiculously fast to other people. I get that your other relationships moved at a slower pace. But we aren't on anyone else's timetable but our own," Robin said. "We get to decide what's right for the two of us as a couple, and after fantasizing about my mystery bachelorette for so many weeks, I don't want to waste any more precious time, love."

"I love when you call me that," she admitted softly as she started to walk again.

"What? Love?" Robin asked, following next to her.

"Mmmm hmmm," she confirmed. "Makes me feel special."

"I didn't even realize I was calling you that, but I'm glad you like it, because you are special. You're the first woman to have a chance at reaching my heart and not just my cock. And you're so damn sweet," Robin admitted.

"Plus, I make you think of candy," she teased.

"That you do," I agreed.

After they reached his car, Robin quickly headed towards his house. He didn't want to give Regina a chance to second-guess her decision to come home with him. He wasn't accustomed to bringing women to his house, but he'd made sure to clean before he'd picked her up for their date. He'd known that he wanted her in his bed tonight, so he'd wanted to be ready in case she said yes. And now she had.

"It's not too far," Robin reassured her.

"Which means it could be anywhere from half an hour to an hour to get to your house," she replied.

"Good point. I bought a house in Evans about a year into my hockey career," Robin told her. "One of the guys from the team lived down the street, and I saw the 'for sale' sign out front on the way to his house. I'd always liked the area, and the owners were upside down on their mortgage, so I bought it."

"How old were you back then?" she asked.

"Younger than you," Robin teased. "My age doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Well, now that you mention it," she said in a singsong voice, clearly making fun of his concern. She relented when she saw his glare. "No, the difference in our ages doesn't worry me at all."

It hadn't crossed his mind before because she acted more mature than a lot of the women he'd taken out who just wanted to party, but he felt an immense relief at her confirmation that it wasn't an issue for her.

"Why don't you lean your seat back and relax?"

"I'm not really tired," she argued.

"Maybe not yet, but I plan to wear you out," Robin promised.

He turned on the satellite radio as she took his advice but turned on her side, so she could look at him. The music flowed around them as she watched Robin drive, her eyes eventually drifting shut. By the time he made it to his house, she was asleep soundly, and he almost didn't want to disturb her. But he'd rather see her in his house than in his car, so he slid out as quietly as he could. Slowly opening her door, he carefully un clicked her seatbelt. She stirred as he lifted her into his arms to carry her inside.

"I'm too heavy," she protested.

"I was a professional athlete for years, Regina. You're light as a feather to me."

"Good point," she murmured before she laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

When they made it inside the kitchen door that connected to his garage, Robin placed her onto her feet. "Do you want something to drink?" He offered. "I grabbed a couple of bottles of white wine today."

"For me?"

"I don't drink the stuff," Robin told her. "Although my mom might have some the next time she comes over."

"Do all your dates get this kind of treatment?"

Even though she'd agreed to come back to his house tonight, Regina still didn't get that she was as much an exception to her as he was to her.

"I've never acted like this with any woman before. Ever," Robin stressed. "I didn't reserve the chef's table at one of my own restaurants, go to the florist myself to make sure I had the perfect flowers on the table, willingly undergo the relentless teasing from a friend that would come from asking for a favor, so I could take her on the perfect date."

The joy that lit Regina's pretty, dark eyes was addicting, and he found himself telling her more.

"I don't bring women to my home. It's too personal. My safe haven. But I want to share my space with you, see your hair spread across my pillow. Take you on my own sheets."

"I want that too," she sighed. "But I should warn you that it's been a while for me."

Robin hated the thought of someone else having taken what he was quickly considering his, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of triumph that she hadn't been with anyone recently. Odds were, it had been more than a year based on their conversation about her past relationships, and he was damn well going to make it more than worth her wait. He was determined to drive her crazy and ruin her for any other man.

Robin walked her forward as he kissed her, driving her backwards through the kitchen door until her back landed against the wall in the hallway. Raising her arms above her head, he trapped them in one fist as he pressed a leg between hers. The difference in their heights came to his advantage as he lifted her up until they were off the ground, giving him total control over her movements.

Robin kissed her ruthlessly, invading her mouth with his tongue and nipping at her lips. Regina flexed her arms against his hold, and he tightened his grip and growled deep into her throat. He felt her heat through their layers of clothing burning into him and couldn't wait to feel it wrapped around his cock instead.

"Are you on birth control?" Robin barked as a tremor shook her body. He'd never gone bareback with a woman before—always living by the 'no glove, no love' rule. But it seemed that another of the normal rules didn't apply with him and Regina, because he was dying to sink inside her without anything between them.

She looked up at him with dazed eyes, clouded by desire. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Are you protected?" Robin growled into her mouth.

Understanding lit her eyes. "Yes, but you should still use a condom."

"Regina," He groaned, knowing that it was her choice but wanting desperately to change her mind. "I swear to God I would never put you at risk. I get regular checkups, haven't slept with anyone else in months, and I've never gone without a condom before."

Robin had no idea what he needed to say to get her to agree. The possessive beast inside him that had awoken when he'd met her wanted to mark her with his come.

The acceptance flashed in her eyes before she breathed out her answer. The sexual flame that burned between them raged out of control into an inferno. Robin released her hands, so he could lift her shirt up and over her head, desperate to touch her bare skin. He finally had her exactly where he wanted her. It felt like forever that he'd had to wait for her even though this was only their second date. Since the first time he saw her, his cock insisted that it had to be her, and his brain refused to admit that anyone else could compare.

Robin lifted her into his arms and headed towards his bedroom. The master suite was on the first floor, so they didn't have far to go. He dropped her onto the edge of his bed and quickly followed her down. He pushed the cup of her bra down, so he could reach one of her perfect nipples, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it around until she was writhing beneath him. He lowered his head and sucked, pulling her nipple firmly into his mouth.

"Robin," He heard Regina gasp as her legs opened and allowed him to lie between them. He could feel her wet heat, and his hardened length twitched as a spot of pre-come dripped from the tip.

He switched his attention to the other side, sucking until he felt the tip of her nipple against the roof of his mouth. She squirmed beneath him, and he felt her hands reach for the hem of his shirt to pull it off. Once it was removed, he unsnapped the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Regina lifted her hips off the bed so he could pull them off her body and toss them to the floor.

She lay there, naked except for blue panties and a matching bra that had been pulled below her breasts. Her skin was flushed all over, a delicate, rosy-red hue tingeing it.

"I need to taste you," Robin growled as he tore her panties down her legs before he pushed them apart. Rolling off the bed, he dropped on his knees on the floor in front of her.

His fingertips drifted up her inner thighs until they grasped her firmly, so he could hold her in place as he lazily drew circles on the tender skin at the crease of her thigh. He brushed his lips over her slit as he moved to the other side, teasing her by breathing hot air on her core. Her scent grew stronger as he tormented her with flicks of his tongue along her vagina lips.

Regina's hips bucked against his hold as she begged. "Please, Robin. Ohmygod, I need you to take me. Please."

Her hands fisted in his hair as she tried to pull his face closer. He nudged her leg higher before moving his hand, so he could spread her open with his fingers. Robin pointed his tongue and flicked her clit, going gently at first until he heard her moan. Then he increased the pressure until she was writhing in need. He slipped his fingers through her wet folds and tapped her clit hard before delving lower to sink one inside her.

"So fucking wet for me." Robin forced the words past his lips before he licked them, savoring her taste. "Gonna make you come for me first with my mouth."

He added another finger and twirled them around, stretching her so she'd be ready for him when she took his cock. He used his other hand to spread her lips and lightly pulled her hood, so her clit was exposed. Tugging it into his mouth, he gave a quick, little suck. Her walls clenched against his fingers, so he repeated the action before flicking his tongue over her clit while he sucked. Her hips surged up and she screamed out his name as she climaxed around his fingers.

He pumped his fingers over and over, determined to make it last as long as he could for her. When she stopped shuddering, and lay there gasping for air, he stood up and whipped his shirt over his head. Then he undid the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down, her eyes locked on his movements. He'd gone commando today, so when his jeans slid down his legs, his cock sprang free. It was standing at attention, so painfully erect that it bobbed against his abs above his belly button as he stepped towards the bed.

He wrapped her arms around her back and moved her, so she was resting in the middle of his bed. Popping the clasp of her bra, he drew it down her arms. Once it was removed, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her wet heat against the head of his cock.

"You're mine now," Robin growled as he sank into her in one long stroke.

Robin had never felt anything like this before. Her wetness surrounded his cock as her cunt tightened around him. Her walls were clenched down so tight against him that he was almost afraid to move. So, he held still, fighting for his control as she adjusted to his length.

"You feel so good, Robin," she whispered huskily as she reached to pull his head down and kiss him. She then arched her head back and bared her neck. Robin didn't bother resisting the urge to sink his teeth into her flesh as he slid out. He released her skin when he plunged back inside. With the need to dominate her riding him hard, he couldn't go slow and enjoy the moment. He set about a punishing pace of strokes that bottomed out each time, the tip of his cock bumping against her cervix.

"So fucking wet and tight, love. I can't last much longer," Robin warned as he felt the telltale tingling begin at the base of his spine.

She wrapped her arms and legs even tighter around him. "Just like that!" she gasped. "Oh God! I'm going to come again too."

"Come with me," Robin urged her on as he put his hand between her legs and pinched her clit. Her cunt clenched around him and sent him over the edge as she screamed out her pleasure.

"Two in one go," she murmured in wonder after they'd both managed to regain their breath.

"And I'm not done with you yet," Robin promised.

"I didn't plan to spend the whole night," she protested. "I need to go to work tomorrow."

"What time do you need to be there?" Robin asked as he dragged her body closer to his, so he could enjoy the feel of her tucked next to him. He wasn't looking forward to letting her out of his bed anytime soon.

"Around nine o'clock," she replied.

Robin quickly did the math in his head, knowing he needed to add some extra time for early morning traffic. Her house was normally about twenty-five minutes away from his. The rink another twenty from there. Rush hour could easily double or triple the commute.

"I'll set the alarm for six. You can take a quick shower here while I make you breakfast," Robin offered.

"But I don't have anything to wear home in the morning," she argued.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you made me get you the medium shirt instead of a small," Robin pointed out. "I'll let you sleep, I promise."

"You will, huh?" she teased.

"A little," He said before he rolled back on top of her to ravish her again.

Robin managed to keep his word. She got as many hours of sleep as she did orgasms, so he figured it was a fair trade.

The next couple of months flew by faster than Regina had expected. She found herself busy with her new job, looking for a new home, and building a new relationship. One that quickly developed a pattern. Robin and her would spend almost every night of the week together, which resulted in her staying over at his place most of the time. After almost being late to work about a week into their relationship, she finally started meeting him at his place after work, so she had her car and could head straight in from there.

Dating Robin opened doors she'd never imagined. He had access to the best clubs, events, and restaurants in town. If she even mentioned something that interested her in passing, he quickly made arrangements for them to do it. For a man who had never made a commitment to another woman, he seemed to have settled into dating her with ease.

And the sex. Oh, God, the sex was indescribable. Once the seal had been broken between them, neither of them held anything back. Sex with him was incredibly different from anything she had ever felt before. She'd never even imagined that she'd enjoy someone taking control of her body the way he did, but he was so ruthlessly devoted to making her climax as often as possible.

Regina was scanning the Internet on her iPad at lunch when David sat down at her table. Training camp had picked up steam, and they'd both been so busy when they were at the rink that they hadn't really talked very much lately.

"Hey, Regina," he greeted her. "How's my bro?"

"He's great." Regina said, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"And one thing my brother's always been is, damn smart," David said. He took her iPad from her. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"An apartment." Regina answered.

"And does my brother know you're looking at apartments?" David wanted to know.

"I'm sure I've mentioned it to him before," She said. "But I don't think it's come up in conversation lately."

"You need to talk to him before you sign anything," David advised.

"I've only been dating him for a couple of months, David. He knows I'm living with my mom and I'm not happy to still be there even with as much time as I spend over at Robin's place. It's not going to be a shocker to Robin if I find a place I want to rent."

"That's what you think," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, wasn't there a place that just opened up in your building?" Another player asked.

David looked at both of them like a deer in headlights as he shook his head no.

"Is there?" Regina demanded.

"I'm pretty sure you just mentioned it to me the other day, man," The other guy piped in helpfully.

"Fuck my life," David muttered. "Robin's going to fucking kill me if you move into my building."

"Why on Earth would he be angry?" Regina wondered aloud. "I think he'll be relieved to know that you're around if I ever need something and he's not available."

"Sure, he'll be cool with you living close to me," David agreed. "But do you know who else lives in that building? Hockey players. Several of them from this team. All of them single. And firemen. Once again—single. And let's not forget the cops. And no, before you even ask, I'll just tell you they're single too. I don't think any of the guys who live in my building are married or even have serious girlfriends except Lucas."

"So, what you're saying is if I take this apartment that will save me tons of time commuting to work, I'll also be living in the safest building ever because I will be surrounded by professional athletes with whom I work, police, and firemen?" Regina quipped.

"You could put it that way," he agreed. "Or you could just say you'd be living with a bunch of horny guys and it's going to drive my brother insane. And he's going to blame me since I already live there, so I don't even have plausible deniability here. I'm so fucking dead."

"I think you're exaggerating his reaction," Regina insisted. "Besides which, I haven't even seen the place yet. What if I hate it?"

"You're not going to hate it," David said. "Why do you think all the guys snap the places up when they're available?"

"Certainly not for the single women who live in the building," Regina joked, earning her a glare from David. "C'mon. Give me the contact information for the rental office so I can go look today."

"Shit," he grumbled before pulling out his cell phone and getting the information that Regina needed. "You need to tell Robin that I thought this was a bad idea."

"Absolutely," She promised as she called to see if she could dash over there now since she didn't have any appointments for the next two hours.

The girl who answered the line was very friendly and agreed to let Regina come right over when she explained that she worked with several of the tenants. Apparently, based on her reaction when she admitted that her coworkers were all players for the Canucks, she was a fan.

Regina couldn't help but hope that her fascination with hockey players improved her odds for her to accept her application. Because, after the tour of the apartment, she definitely wanted the place. It was the perfect size for her, with one bedroom, a bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub and a walk-in shower, and an open floor plan between the eat-in kitchen and living room. It was on the third floor, which was great for safety, and there were several elevators in the lobby, so she didn't have to worry about using stairs all the time. Plus, they had a killer workout room in the club house and a nice outdoor pool that was open seasonally. It really did have everything she could possibly want.

"I'll take it," Regina said impulsively, not wanting to lose out on the opportunity for the perfect place.

The rental girl, Marie she'd said her name was, flashed her a quick grin before she replied. "Well, I've had several people look at the unit today, but nobody has actually put a deposit down on it yet, so, technically, it's still available."

Regina whipped her checkbook out of her bag. "First month's and last month's rent plus deposit?"

"It would be pending your application and background check," she warned as she wrote out the check.

"No problem," Regina assured her. "Just give me a call as soon as everything is in order and let me know when I can move in."

"It should only take a couple of days," she promised. "You could probably move in this weekend if you wanted."

"I really appreciate that you dropped everything to let me see the place so quickly," Regina thanked her.

"Maybe you can let me know if you ever have spare tickets to a game," she hinted.

If that was the price of admission, then she was definitely willing to pay it. "Absolutely. I'm sure I'll be able to get tickets for most of the games. Just let me know a couple of nights that work best for you once the season starts and I'll make sure you get them."

Marie thanked Regina profusely before she left the apartment. She gave a ride to Lucas as he was also headed to the rink. Once there she parked her car when she noticed Robin's car nearby. As they walked to the entrance, he came striding through the doors and stormed towards them. He leveled a dark glare at Lucas before pulling Regina close.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked since she hadn't expected to see him until tonight.

"David texted me and suggested that I stop by," he replied, looking at her and then Lucas with a question in his eyes.

"Hey, Robin," Lucas said in greeting with a small smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the awkwardness of the situation.

"Lucas," Robin growled back. "I'd like to say it's good to see you again, but that wouldn't be true since you're with my Regina."

"Settle down," Lucas told Robin. "I'm not hitting on your woman. I have one of my own back at the apartment waiting on me."

"Back at the apartment?" Robin asked. "Is that where you're coming from?"

"I'll let you two have this conversation privately," Lucas offered. "Thanks for the ride over, Regina I'll use your name if I have a problem getting inside."

She waited until Lucas had made it inside the building before turning to Robin. "What exactly was that all about?"

"You tell me. Why would my brother think it was so urgent that I talk to you today?"

"That asshole," Regina huffed out. "He seems to think you wouldn't be happy to learn I found an apartment."

"An apartment?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. I just signed the paperwork for a one-bedroom in the same building that David lives in," Regina explained.

"Fucking A," he hissed. "You're going to move into bachelor central?"

"No, I'm going to move into a lovely one-bedroom apartment that has all the amenities I want and is closer to your house and work," Regina corrected him.

"When are you moving in?" he asked.

"Maybe this weekend if I'm lucky."

He sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. "And this is what you want? An apartment of your own?"

"I don't want to live with my mom anymore," Regina admitted. "Which means I needed to find someplace else to go."

Robin rested his chin on her head. "What about moving in with me?"

She was stunned by this turn of events. Even though David had joked about Robin being angry that she was moving into an apartment in his building, she never expected him to actually ask her to move in with him.

"I already signed the paperwork and gave them a check," Regina whispered, unsure of what she would have said if they'd had this conversation this morning instead.

Robin's hold on her tightened for a moment before he stepped away. "Then I guess we have lots of stuff to do for you to be ready to move into your new place this weekend."

Robin wasn't happy about Regina's new living arrangements. It bothered him that she'd signed a lease without talking to him about it. They were in a relationship. He thought that's what women expected to happen—you talked about decisions with your significant other. But no, she simply told him that she'd found the perfect apartment and signed a lease for a whole fucking year.

But he didn't know how to tell her all that. He felt like it was partially his fault because he hadn't told her that he wanted her to think about moving in with him. He'd known how unhappy she was with her living arrangements. Things were even more uncomfortable at home with her mom than they had been in the beginning now that she was spending so much time with him. They rarely saw each other, but she still let it be known that she wasn't happy with her staying out all hours of the night even though she was a grown woman.

It was his responsibility to take care of things for Regina. He wanted to be the person she came to when she needed help. To fix her problems for her. And he'd missed his chance this time because he'd been too concerned that a couple of months wasn't long enough for a question like that. Now, he had to worry whether or not her new apartment meant she wouldn't be staying over with him as often even while he helped her pick out furniture, pots and pans, bedding and towels. All of it was what he considered to be a waste of money because it was stuff he'd hoped like hell she wouldn't even need in the near enough future if he had his way.

This weekend had been a lesson in patience. He'd helped her get everything together, so she would be ready to move. Supervised the movers and helped her unpacked. He'd been doing so well, too. Until he saw that damn bachelorette party sash from the night he'd first seen her. It reminded Robin of the weeks he'd lost because he hadn't known she was only pretending. And now, he felt like she was taking more time away from him as she made a home for herself here. Surrounded by single guys who would get to see her each and every day, even when he might not.

It was enough to send him over the edge of reason. Robin was done trying to hold himself back. He'd promised himself before that she'd pay for that wasted time, and tonight was the night. He just needed to wait for the right moment to pounce. Luckily, he didn't have long before everyone cleared out.

When he was helping Regina make her bed, he was presented with the perfect opportunity.

"Go take a shower," Robin murmured.

"That sounds wonderful," she sighed. "I feel so grimy. I think I've washed my hands a couple dozen times today. I hate the way working with cardboard boxes makes me feel."

"Go on," Robin urged her. "I'll finish in here and then join you in the shower."

"Ohhh, we can break it in," she cooed.

Robin simply smiled and let her think what she wanted since he normally would have been all over that idea. But not tonight. Shower sex was going to have to wait for a different time because he had no plans to let her come for several hours.

Regina began humming to herself as she turned on the shower. He loved that off-tune voice of hers and had grown accustomed to hearing it in his own bathroom several times a week. He hurriedly finished making the bed and grabbed the sash from where she'd shoved it into the closet when she'd seen him glaring at it. Next, he reached into the drawer of her bedside table to get her vibrator and tossed both items onto the mattress, hiding them under the pile of pillows.

Now that he had everything he needed within easy reach, he headed into the bathroom to join Regina. Although it had only been a couple of minutes, fog had already started to gather on the mirror. He quickly stripped his clothes from his body and stepped into the shower behind her.

"Thank you," she murmured in appreciation as he ran his fingers through her hair to help rinse the shampoo out of it while lightly massaging her scalp.

"You're welcome," Robin replied, slowly working her down to her shoulders and back. "You know you can count on me whenever you need anything, Regina."

"Even help moving when you aren't very happy about my decision," she said, hinting at the topic he'd been avoiding since she'd told him her decision.

"Yes," Robin agreed. "Even then."

Regina turned in his arms, so she was facing him, the water beating down her back. She looked up at him with worry in her pretty eyes. "I really am sorry for not talking to you about the apartment before I signed the lease," she offered.

"I don't think you understand how much I wish you had," Robin replied. His hand tightened on her shoulders in frustration.

"If I hadn't been worried that someone else would snap this place up before I could sign the paperwork, I wouldn't have gone off half-cocked and just signed the paperwork on the spot. Instead, I would have talked to you about it before committing to take it."

He was relieved to hear that it had just been her sense of urgency that had spurred her into renting the apartment before they could discuss it, but he was still frustrated by the situation. "I have plenty of space at my place," Robin growled out.

"It's still so early in our relationship, Robin. People don't just move in with each other after a couple of months," she argued.

"I shouldn't have to remind you what I told you the night you gave yourself to me, Regina," he warned, getting angry with her logic that it would have been too soon to take that step. "What's between us is nobody's business but our own and we don't need to live by anyone else's rules."

"I know," she said, trying to soothe him.

"But you don't," Robin retorted. "Not really, or you wouldn't use the timing as an excuse."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" He demanded as the steam clouded around them.

"For not talking to you. For being afraid to take a step like that so fast. And for hurting you."

Robin was hurt that she wasn't ready to move in together. Even though she was the first woman he'd ever gotten serious with, things had fallen into place between them so perfectly that he couldn't help but see her in her future for a long time. To him, it seemed like the next logical step, but apparently, logic didn't always have its place in relationships. At least not theirs.

"Make it up to me then," Robin growled, exerting some pressure on her shoulders.

Regina glanced down at his hardened cock, which pulsed between them. Between the thoughts of what he was going to do to her in her bed soon and the sight and feel of her naked body, he was already close to the edge. It wouldn't take much to set him off.

She gently tugged him, so they switched places and the water was beating against his back as she sank to her knees in front of him. Flicking her tongue out, she licked the drop of pre-come that had leaked from his cock. Then she swept her wet hair away from her face before running her hands up his thighs. He reached out and palmed her cheeks as she sucked him into her moist mouth. The wet heat engulfed him as she drew him farther inside.

He enjoyed the sight of her before him, her eyes upturned and beseeching as she moved up and down, trying to take as much of his cock into her mouth as she could.

"So good, sweetheart," Robin complimented her. As upset as he was, he knew she needed reassurance. As demanding as he was going to be tonight, he needed to keep that in mind.

"Mmmmm," she hummed as she twisted her mouth around the tip, her tongue flicking along the slit.

"Suck me hard," Robin demanded before he wrapped her wet hair around his fist and grasped her chin to control her movements.

Thoughts of what he was going to do her when they moved to the bed raced through his head and drove him even closer to the edge. He fucked into her mouth once, going deep until he bumped against the back of her throat and it convulsed around him. Then he swiftly pulled back to make sure she had enough air and surged back inside with a few quick jabs.

"I'm going to come," Robin warned before jets of his semen coated her mouth, spurting in streams from his cock.

Regina sucked at him until he gave one last twitch and finished coming. Looking up at him with satisfaction in her gaze, she licked until she got every drop.

"I love when I make you lose control," she gloated.

Little did she know that she would come to regret those words soon since her blow job had just released enough pressure that he was ready to torture her for hours.

"Let's finish up in here and then see what we can do to make you lose yours," Robin suggested as he pulled her to her feet.

They both washed up quickly, driven by their need for each other. Then he got out first and dried himself off with one of the bath towels he'd bought for her. When she turned off the water and stepped out, he wrapped his towel around her waist and grabbed another, so he could dry her off.

"Grab your lotion," Robin ordered before sweeping Regina into his arms and carrying her to the bed.

He gently laid her down before he opened the bottle to squeeze some lotion into the palm of his hand. Starting with her legs, he rubbed it into her soft skin. He massaged slowly, working his way up and avoiding her vagina before moving to her belly. By the time he was done, she was shaking with need beneath him even though the rubdown hadn't been overly sexual.

"Do you trust me?" Robin whispered into her ear.

"Of course," she gasped, arching her back so her nipples grazed against his bare chest.

"I want you to close your eyes," Robin requested.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he watched as she complied, and they drifted shut. Satisfaction surged through him at her display of faith in him. It helped soothe some of the sting he felt about the apartment, but not enough that he wasn't going to enjoy the next few hours tremendously.

Robin retrieved the sash and vibrator from under the pillows and set them beside her sprawled body. His to do with it whatever he wished. She was his and he was going to make damn sure there was no doubt left in her mind before the night was over.

"Keep them closed," Robin ordered as he slid his finger over the dial of the vibrator's remote and the toy started throbbing. He ran it down her body, rubbing it over her peaked nipples and through the valley between her breasts. "So, this is the toy you used to pleasure my cunt while it waited for me," He purred. He slid the vibrator over her slick folds before inserting it into her channel. "Now close your legs. Tight."

"Robin, please," she pleaded with him. "If I close my legs, you won't be able to touch me."

"Now, Regina," He barked out, and she heaved a deep sigh before complying. "I want you to suffer for the torment you put me through," He growled before he wrapped the bachelorette sash around her legs.

Her eyes popped open and she gasped when he tied it tight around her thighs, so they couldn't open them. He wanted to drive her closer and closer to the edge.

"You're not the one in charge right now, sweetheart," He reminded her. "I am. You told me you trusted me. That was the truth, wasn't it?"

"Of course, it was," she quickly reassured him.

"Then close your eyes and give me what I want," Robin demanded roughly.

Regina moaned loudly as she lay helpless before him. "I don't know how long I can hold on," she whined.

"You'll control it. For me," He ordered. "Concentrate, and no matter what I do to you, don't come until I say you can."

"But, Robin—" she protested, and he felt her body tremble beneath his hands.

Robin laid his fingers over her lips to stop her from talking. "Thoughts of you tormented me for weeks. And you have this goddamned bachelorette party sash sitting here like it's nothing when it took you from me for more than a month," He hissed out. "Now that I finally have you underneath me, where we both know you belong, you went and signed a one-year lease on an apartment without even talking to me about it first. Surrounded by men who look at you with lust in their eyes. Who would jump at the chance to take what's mine."

"Robin, you know I don't want anyone but you," she pleaded with him.

"You better not, because I own this cunt. It's mine to do what I want with. Nobody else's," He growled, driven past reason by the possessiveness that was riding him hard. "And tonight, I'm going to torture you with the very vibrator you used in place of my cock all those weeks I didn't have you."

"But, Robin—" she groaned, her voice cutting off as he picked up the remote and turned the dial to the next highest setting. He heard the tempo of purring noise kick up a notch as it pulsed inside her.

"No, Regina. I'm in charge of your pleasure. And I want to draw this out as long as humanly possible."

Her skin was flushed that rosy hue that he loved so much, the one that told him how aroused she was. A fine sheen of sweat pebbled across her brow as her body arched on the bed.

"Are you doing okay?" Robin whispered in her ear. "Or is your body burning for that release yet?"

"Please, Robin. I'm beyond burning. I'm in agony for you," she begged.

"Good. Then you can almost understand how difficult it was for me as I ached for you and thought I couldn't have you."

"Please," she sobbed as he turned up the speed on the vibrator.

"Just a little more, sweetheart. You can do it for me, can't you?"

"Yes," she hissed out as her jaw clenched. "I can try."

"Good girl," Robin murmured against her skin as he kissed down her jawline. "Because you aren't going to come until I can taste it on my tongue. And I intend to take my time licking and sucking my way down your body before I get there."

And that's just what he did. Robin sucked at the skin near the base of her throat where her pulse throbbed. He licked between her breasts as he kneaded them with his hands and rolled her nipples between his fingers. He nibbled on her softly rounded stomach before plunging his tongue into her belly button and mimicking how he wanted to fuck her. And finally, he licked along the top of her cunt as he slowly untied the sash that held her legs trapped together.

She tried to part them, so he'd have better access, but the sash was still wound around her thighs. Robin lifted them, so he could unwrap her legs and then hooked her legs around his shoulders. As the vibrator slid from her body, he plunged his tongue deep inside and ground his face against her warm flesh, driving his stiffened tongue as far as he could, his nose rubbing against her clit. Her body spasmed in his arms as her climax exploded against his mouth.

He gave her a couple of minutes to recover before he whipped the towel from his body. His erect cock sprang free from its tented confines. He practically leapt for her body, and she was so goddamn wet that he surged inside with one powerful stroke. Even though he had come when she'd blown him in the shower, he was already close to the edge again. Robin rolled onto his back, so she was astride him, impaled on him cock.

"Ride me, love," Robin moaned.

She circled her hips, grinding his cock inside her cunt. He felt his pelvic bone rubbing her clit when she pushed harder against him at the end of each movement. Then her walls tightened around him as she mewled, "So close, but I just can't get there."

He gripped her hips in his hands and took control of their fucking back. He pounded into her, bumping against her cervix over and over again, pushing both of them closer to the edge. Her body began to shudder as he continued to ruthlessly hammer into her. In this position, he couldn't get any deeper, so he flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her onto her hands and knees. Then he lined himself up from behind and thrust back inside.

"You're so tight this way," Robin groaned.

"Fuck me harder," she begged as she gripped the headboard for leverage and ground her hips back against him on each thrust.

He flexed his fingers against her hips to tighten his hold on them as he widened his stance. "You want it harder, then that's the way you'll get it," Robin promised.

"Please, Robin," she cried out. "I'm so close."

"Play with your clit," He barked out as he continued to pound into her body at a punishing pace.

The second her hand reached down, and she touched herself, her walls clenched even tighter.

"Fuck!" she hissed out. "I'm coming."

She came around his cock, her slickness easing his way even more. His legs trembled underneath him as he tried to hold on to his control for just a little bit longer. He didn't want to leave her body yet, but with her cunt milking him with every stroke, he was fighting a losing battle. Sweat dripped from his face onto her back. He loosened the reins of his control and surged into her a few more times before emptying himself deep inside her. "Gods," Robin hissed as what seemed like endless streams of semen jetted from his body.

Afterwards they laid in each other's arms. Finally, Regina spoke up.

"I know I should have talked to you about the apartment," she admitted softly.

"Yes, you should have," Robin agreed. "Now that you've explained it to me, I can understand better. You may live here instead of with me, but don't doubt for a second who you belong to, Regina," He reminded her. "You're mine."

"And are you mine too?" she asked.

"Every inch of me," Robin replied. "I get that you feel the need to make a home for yourself, sweetheart. But what I need you to understand is that you already have one with me. It doesn't matter where you live. You belong with me because you are my home."

That first night in her new apartment with Robin had torn down some of the walls she'd built to protect herself. In more ways than one. Giving him control of her body like she'd had seemed to have changed the tone of their lovemaking. There had always been an undertone of domination when he took her, but now, it was more blatant. He wasn't afraid to take her hard anymore. To use her body to slake his desire. To leave his mark on her so he would remember that she belonged to him. A love bite here, slight bruises from his fingertips there—little reminders of the passion they shared.

It wasn't just her body that Robin had complete access to anymore either. What had started between them might have been a case of insta-lust, but it was quickly turning into so much more. It was rare for her to truly let someone inside her heart, but she couldn't deny that he had figured out how to work his way in there.

Which made it even harder for her when she knew she was going to disappoint him. Even though it wasn't convenient for him to spend the night at her place, he made an effort to make sure he was there a couple of times a week. It was much smaller than his sprawling home and less than a fifteen-minute drive away, but he knew what it meant to her to build a home there for herself.

After their heart-to-heart, he didn't grumble or complain about the move. Instead, he made sure she had room for him in her space. And he accomplished that by taking some of it over. The morning after she'd moved in, Regina had awoken to him cooking breakfast in her kitchen. She must have been exhausted because she hadn't even heard him get up and head to the store.

When she blearily made her way into her bathroom, she was surprised to find an extra toothbrush in the holder. She flipped open the medicine cabinet out of curiosity and saw an assortment of his toiletries inside. A peek in the shower revealed his favorite shampoo and conditioner, and a bar of soap had been added to the rack that held her items. And when she finally made it to the kitchen to join him, she found him dressed in track pants and a T-shirt he hadn't had with him the night before.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when she found that he'd done all the same things at his house with her stuff when she spent the night there a few days later. But it was. He'd even snagged some of her work clothes and hung them in his closet, so she didn't need to stop back at her place before going to work in the morning. Although they both had on their places, he'd effectively moved them in with each other anyway.

And now, Regina was going to throw another wrench into the works with her job. Training camp was over, and the season started with a couple of away games. Normally, she would stay behind to work with the guys on the injured reserve list, so they could get back onto the ice as soon as possible. But one of their star players was just released to play again in the season opener and needed her to come along to make sure he didn't risk reinjuring himself.

When she'd been hired on, Regina had been told that there might be some occasional travel with the team, but she hadn't expected it to be for the very first game. And she hadn't had a boyfriend to consider back then. A possessive, territorial male who was not going to be happy about the idea of her hitting the road unexpectedly. He knew her job was important to her, and he didn't give her a hard time about it. Regina wouldn't put up with it if he did. But she knew he wasn't entirely happy about all the time she spent surrounded by the guys. Not that she could blame him, because she wasn't thrilled with how much time he'd been spending at the new club he'd just opened—Ice.

She'd only managed to make it there with him one other time besides opening night, and she had not been impressed with the skimpiness of the pale-blue outfits the bartenders and servers wore. He and Will had hired with an eye to bring the people in the door, so it seemed that every employee there was young, single, and hot. And mostly female. Not that she thought Robin had a wandering eye or dick, because he didn't. He was too busy making sure any guy in a one-mile vicinity knew that she belonged to him to bother with checking out anyone else's.

And it was the fierce possessiveness that was going to come into play when Regina told him about the road trip with the team. They hadn't spent a single night with that many miles separating them since they'd started dating, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to go over well.

Regina thought maybe she'd overestimated what Robin's reaction to the trip would be. She made sure she talked to him about it the same night she'd gotten the news. He seemed to take the news well. The flare of his nose and clenching of his jaw were the only signs that he wasn't excited for her. But he kept those thoughts to himself instead of going apeshit crazy all over the idea. Right up until the morning she was supposed to leave.

"Here. I want you to take this with you," Robin said as he placed a glossy gift bag on the table next to her.

"You didn't have to buy me a present," Regina told him as he picked it up and tore the tissue paper out, so she could see what was inside. Her jaw dropped at the contents. "Holy crap, Robin. Did you take a trip to the army surplus store or something?"

"I noticed the mace when I was at Dick's Sporting Goods looking for a new pair of running shoes," he explained.

Regina pulled a rape whistle out of the bag. "And this?"

"I got to thinking after I bought the mace and did some looking online. I found that at Amazon," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You do know I'm a grown-ass woman who's been taking care of herself for a long time, right?" Regina demanded.

"That was before you had me to take care of you instead," he pointed out in a reasonable tone of voice, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay," Regina agreed. "Then you do know that I'm going to be traveling with the team and probably won't even be on my own at all except for at the hotel at night, right? It's not like I'm going to be out wandering the streets of Grand Rapids, Michigan, by myself."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight for three days without taking measures to ensure your safety. You might not like it, but that's just too damn bad because it's the way it is," he argued. "Not when I can't get to you fast enough if you needed me."

Her heart melted a little at the insight into his crazy present. "Your brother is going to be there too."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "I already talked to him about the trip."

"Talked to him?" Regina repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. He's gonna make sure his room is next to yours," he explained blithely.

An idea formed in her head and she didn't like it much. "Robin, you don't think I'm going to do anything stupid while I'm gone. Do you?"

"Nah, sweetheart. That's not it at all," he reassured her. "I'll just feel better knowing he's nearby if you need him. I just saw on the news the other day that there's this device that can pop the door lock with no problem at all. Hell, they said you could go online and figure out how to make one in less than thirty minutes."

"Seriously?" Regina gasped. "But we're staying at a nice hotel."

"Doesn't matter. They tested it out at a shit-ton of chain hotels and the guy could break into each and every one," he explained. "And you're a gorgeous woman staying in a room all by yourself. My woman. And I'm not taking any chances with your safety."

"I promise to be careful," Regina assured him.

"And you'll call me before you go to sleep and as soon as you wake up," he pushed.

She relented. She didn't want him to worry needlessly.

"Hey," Regina sighed into the phone as she sank into the bed and pulled the sheet over her body.

The day had felt incredibly long between traveling to Grand Rapids and working with a few of the guys once they'd arrived. But it had been worth it since the team had pulled out a two-to-one victory for the first game. Unfortunately, she'd had to wait around until the bus had left and then had been stuck in line behind the team to check into her room. It was now nearing midnight and she'd been up for eighteen hours already.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten your promise to call me before you went to bed," Robin replied to her greeting.

"Never," Regina assured him. "I've only been in the room long enough to take a quick shower and open a bottle of wine."

"Does that mean you appreciated at least part of the gift I sent with you?" he asked.

When she'd dug through the bag on the team bus, she'd found a couple of single-serving bottles of chardonnay underneath the mace and whistle.

"God, yes. You have no idea how badly I needed this glass of wine."

"I'll always do my best to provide you with what you need even when I can't be right there with you," he said, his voice dropping a couple of notches as he spoke.

"What if I said I needed to come?" Regina whispered.

"Fuck, Regina," he hissed. "I was already hard just hearing your sexy voice, but now…" He paused.

Regina couldn't handle the silence. "Now what?"

"Now my cock is about to burst through my boxers," he admitted.

"Then take them off," Regina suggested, picturing his fist wrapped around his member while he stroked himself to the sound of her voice. Her vagina clenched at the very thought of it.

She heard muffled sounds of rustling sheets through the phone line.

"Done," he sighed.

"You're totally naked in your bed?" Regina asked, wanting to picture exactly how he looked right now.

"Yes, and you'd better not have anything on either because I want to hear your moans as I come," he ordered.

"Hold on a second," Regina said before she dropped the phone next to her, so she could whip off the camisole and pajama pants she'd put on after her shower. "Okay, I'm back."

"I want you to touch yourself lightly," he instructed. "Run your fingertips around the outside of your cunt and tell me how wet you are."

Regina opened her legs and followed his directions, sighing into the phone when she found herself dripping wet already. "Very wet."

"If I were there, I'd suck on your lips before I flicked your clit with my tongue," he described.

"And would you put your fingers inside me?" Regina questioned him.

"Fuck yes, I would," he groaned harshly, his breathing becoming more labored. "I'd shove them deep inside your little cunt. I'd rub your g-spot until you drenched me."

Her hand vigorously rubbed her clit as she writhed on the hotel bed listening to him describe what he'd do to her if she were home instead. Her orgasm was already so close.

"So damn good," Regina murmured into the line.

"You know what would feel even better?" he asked.

"What?"

"If I were fucking you hard, wouldn't it?" he asked, and she was a little startled by the harshness of his tone. When she didn't respond, his voice deepened as he repeated himself. "Wouldn't it, Regina?

"Yes," she relented as she sank three fingers deep inside herself.

"And when I punish you for tormenting me? Do you like that as much as I do?"

As much as it shocked her, it really did drive her wild when Robin took out his frustration on her in bed. Those were the times he was the most relentless—when he let go of his control and took her hard.

"I do."

"Even when I don't let you come at first, because you know when I do that it's going to be huge. When I make you wait and it builds and builds until your body feels like it's going to fly apart at the seams?" he asked.

"God, yes," Regina agreed. "That too."

"I won't make you wait tonight because we both need this too much. But be prepared to pay for these missed nights when you get home, sweetheart," he promised darkly.

Regina shivered at the thought of how he'd make her pay. What delicious tortures he'd come up with on her return. "Do you know what I'd be doing right now if I were there with you?"

"You'd be tied spread-eagle to my bed while I pounded in and out of you," he snarled.

"Before that," Regina whispered, wanting to drive him past the point of reason before she flew over the edge. "I'd make you sit on the edge of your bed, so I could drop to my knees in front of you. I'd take the tip of your cock and draw it into my mouth—slowly at first. Teasing you. I'd lap at the salty taste of your pre-come at the slit before I sucked you deeper into my mouth. Would you like that?"

"You know I would," he groaned. She could hear the slapping sound of his hand stroking his cock.

"Can you feel it building in the base of your spine? Your hands wrapped in my hair as you fuck my mouth with your hard cock until you come for me?" She pushed because she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Fuck yes," he cried out.

The sound of him gasping through the line was enough to send her closer the edge. She shoved her fingers deeper into her before stars exploded in her head and she dropped the phone, her body jerking wildly with her climax.

"Regina," She heard Robin's voice calling out to her after she came back to her senses. "Jesus, love. I might not mind you traveling so much if every trip means we get to have phone sex like this."

"It was good, wasn't it?" Regina asked.

"Fucking amazing, love. It almost makes up for you being gone from me."

"Only almost?" Regina replied.

"It was amazingly hot to hear your voice describe you sucking my cock while I could hear you panting for air. But it doesn't compare to the feel of your cunt wrapped around me, so don't think you're going to escape the punishment I described," he warned me.

A vision of him tying her to his bed and ravishing her flashed through her mind. "Okay," Regina agreed.

"You're gone for two more nights, Regina," he reminded her.

"Mmmmkay."

"Night, sweetheart," She heard him whisper before she drifted off to sleep.

Regina was due home tonight and Robin could barely wait to get his hands on her. The phone sex had been hot as hell, but three nights without her soft pussy wrapped around him was starting to make him grouchy. He knew it was bad when his employees started to avoid him when he came into the office this morning. His secretary dropped a cup of coffee on his desk before scurrying off. She must have let Will know he was in because he showed up not ten minutes later.

"I hear you've been breathing fire around here lately," he teased.

"Not you too," Robin grumbled. "I didn't think I was that bad."

Will sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I'd ask you if there were business problems I needed to worry about, but I know everything's going well around here. The opening of Ice went better than we expected, even."

"Yeah," Robin sighed. "Things are going great."

"So, I'm guessing the reason for your sudden grouchiness is because of this?" he asked as he tossed a copy of the Tribune on his desk.

It was open to the sports section, and a picture of Regina with the Canuck's star was right there above a story about their game last night. She was staring straight into the camera, dressed in warm-up pants and a jacket with the team's logo on it. The guy she was with had his arm around her shoulders and a huge grin on his face.

Robin quickly scanned the information and noted that the kid had scored twice. When the reporter asked about his recent knee injury and how he'd made it back on the ice so quickly and better than ever, he'd credited Regina and the individualized rehab program she had developed for him. The article mentioned her background in skating, the honors she'd received when she had graduated with her doctorate, and her experience in college working with hockey players.

The article was completely professional, without even a mention of the fact that she was also the girlfriend of an ex-NHL hockey player—him. He was happy to see her receiving recognition for being so good at her job, but he didn't really appreciate their photo choice.

"Yeah. It sucks they needed her on the road for the season opener," Robin told him. "But it's part of her job."

"You did not have physical therapists who looked like that back when you were playing," he said.

He was right. The therapists who used to rehab him each time he'd gotten injured had been all guys.

"And your point is what exactly?"

"You sure they really needed her?" he asked. His displeasure at his question must have shown on his face. "Look, buddy. I'm not saying she asked to go on the road with the team. But can you honestly say it hasn't crossed your mind that maybe that player was hoping to start something up with her and asked for her to be there?"

Of course, he'd wondered about it. The odds of them needing her on the very first trip were, a little slim, but Regina had seemed to think it was a good idea that she was on hand in case the kid's knee flared up again, and she knew her business better than he did. He'd only ever been on the other side of the table. She was the expert.

"Doesn't matter if he did," Robin finally said. "He isn't even a blip on her radar. And I made sure she had what she needed to protect herself while she was gone," He added before telling him about the gift he'd given her right before she'd left.

"Mace and a rape whistle," he guffawed. "Jesus, she has you whipped."

"It's not that ridiculous," Robin argued.

"Robin, you're the guy who would have used both of those things to escape any woman's clutches several months ago. Now, you're so worried about your girlfriend's safety that you loaded her up with weapons before you sent her off on a work trip," he pointed out. "I bet you even asked David to give you regular updates too, didn't you?"

His quick glance at his cell phone must have given him away because Will started laughing even harder. "I just wanted to know how things were going," Robin tried to explain.

"Let me put it this way," Will interrupted him. "In the last few years, have you ever asked David to text you on a road trip to tell you how things were going?"

He had Robin there and they both knew it. "Fuck you, man."

"I gotta admit I never thought I'd see the day," he mused.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin sputtered. "I couldn't even get her to move in with me yet. What makes you think she'd even consider getting engaged?"

"So, you're just going to bide your time until you think she's ready?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Robin answered him belligerently. "What of it?"

"You and I both know you're the least patient man in the world," he answered. "So, between you and me, how long do you really think you can wait?"

Robin thought about the ring he was already having designed for her. "Not long," he admitted gruffly. "What about you and what's her name?"

"Jesus, Robin," he sighed. "Why can't you remember Ana's name?"

"Sorry, man," Robin apologized, leaving it at that. With the pressure she had been putting on him to cut back hours and cut out any guys' nights out, he didn't want to add to it. He shouldn't have taunted him that way. "I just miss you."

"You see me every day," he reminded him "And things are changing for you too. You have Regina in your life now."

"Yeah, but Regina would never argue with me if I told her I needed some guy time with you," Robin argued. "Hell, she's practically tossed me out the door, so I'd hang out with my brother and his friends a time or two."

"Well, then, maybe we could get together and do a double date," Will suggested. "Let the girls meet each other. If they hit it off, it could mean you'll see even more of me."

"I'll have to ask Regina about her schedule. With the season in full swing, she doesn't have as much free time in the evenings as she used to," Robin muttered, hoping it would put him off for a few months. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd break up before the Canucks finished their season.

"Robin!" Regina gasped as she threw herself into his arms when she walked into the living room. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Robin muttered into her hair, holding her close and enjoying the feel of her body against his.

"I hope you don't mind. I picked up dinner on the way over," she said as she gestured at the Maggiano's containers on the coffee table. "I thought we could have a quiet night at your place."

"That's perfect. I don't want to share you with anyone else tonight anyway. I want you all to myself."

Regina grabbed some plates while he got her a glass of wine and mixed herself a dirty martini. He was chuckling at the irony of his drink choice as he sat down with her to eat.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing really," Robin said. "I just thought it was funny that I like my martinis dirty."

She smiled up at him as she popped a piece of bread in her mouth and munched on it. "Makes sense to me since you're such a dirty talker. A dirty drink for your dirty mouth."

They both laughed at her joke and talked about what they'd done the last few days. Regina's eyes sparkled with delight when he mentioned the Tribune article and she quickly pulled it up on her phone, so she could read it.

"Wow," she gasped. "I don't think I ever expected to be the topic of an article in the sports section. Not after I stopped skating."

"You deserve it, sweetheart. You've worked hard to get where you are, and the team's damn lucky to have you on board," Robin complimented her.

"I figured I was the lucky one when they hired me out of school with a brand-new doctorate," she mumbled.

"Hockey is a small world," Robin pointed out. "Think about how many of the players and coaches you worked with during those seven years of school. Any of them playing professionally now?"

"Yeah. A few of them at least."

"See? You weren't just some therapist fresh out of school. You were a highly qualified therapist who understands the forces that drive athletes to get back on the ice when they're injured because of what happened to you in high school. And you had experience with hockey players already. They were the lucky ones," Robin repeated.

The smile that lit her face was a beautiful sight. One that he planned to see as often as possible for the rest of his days as soon as he convinced her to marry him. Or even just move in with him and then marry him later.

Regina was wearing a blue sweater that looked great on her, but Robin couldn't stop picturing her naked in his head. By the time dinner was done and they'd cleaned everything up, he was practically boiling with his need to take her.

"What are you wearing under this?" Robin whispered in her ear after trapping her against the kitchen counter.

"The usual bra and panties," she answered huskily.

"What color?" He wanted to know.

Instead of answering, she pulled the neckline of her sweater to the side, so he could see the pale-blue material. As much as he loved her in blue, it appeared much too innocent for what he had in mind for tonight.

"Go to the bedroom and get undressed," Robin told her. "But change into different lingerie. Something black or red."

"I'm not sure if I have anything here in either of those colors," she replied, the pulse in her neck beating rapidly.

"You better," Robin growled. "Or that's gonna be another mark against you, Regina."

A deep flush stained her cheeks as she nodded her head. Robin stepped away and she raced to the bedroom. He could hear one of the dresser drawers slam open and her deep sigh of relief when she found that she did, in fact, have both color options available.

Robin gave her a couple of minutes before her joined her in his room, wanting the anticipation to build a little. While he waited, he grabbed the bag out of his jacket before setting it on the bedside table. Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a lacy, black bra-and-panty set with matching thigh-high stockings. It was satisfying to see her waiting there for him, dressed in lingerie he'd picked out for her.

"When we talked on your first night in Grand Rapids, you told me that, if you were with me, you'd be sucking my cock until I came," Robin growled.

"I did," she agreed before she licked her lips.

"I want you on your knees," Robin said as he strode towards her and unzipped his pants. Then he pulled his cock out and stroked it lightly. "I want you to lick me along here," He instructed her as he ran his finger along the bulging, purple vein on the top of his shaft.

Regina scurried off the bed and kneeled at his feet. Robin unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor as she followed his instructions. When she flicked her tongue along his cock, it pulsed against her. She trailed back up again until the head was pressed against her lips.

"Close your eyes," Robin ordered her as he grabbed the sides of her head and thrust inside. He used more force than he normally would have but was still careful not to hurt her. "Suck me harder."

She increased the pressure of the hold her mouth had on him as he began to slide in and out. Picking up his rhythm, he started to go deeper with each stroke. She tilted her head back, so she could reach the back of her throat with his next thrust. When her teeth grazed his sensitive flesh, he shuddered. His breathing became more labored as he looked down at her. She was so trustingly letting him use her body for her own pleasure. She squirmed a little as he saw her hand graze her clit and he realized it was for her pleasure too. It was enough to send her over the edge and he spurt into her mouth. She held his cock inside her mouth until he was done, draining him. Then she licked her lips after he pulled out.

"Please, Robin," she moaned. "I need you to take me."

Robin lined his cock up with her pussy, grabbed her hips, and slowly slid all the way inside.

"I feel so full!" she gasped.

"Wrap your legs around my hips, and squeeze hard." Robin said as she did so.

It didn't take long before her pussy was fluttering against his cock since the tighter-than-normal squeeze had him sliding against all her nerve endings. Seconds later she was yelling his name as her pussy clamped down tighter than it ever had before. He reached between them and firmly stroked her clit. Her climax shook her entire body as she shuddered helplessly underneath Robin. He threw back his head as his own orgasm let loose, moaning out Regina's name as he came.

"Remind me to go out of town more often." Regina said, causing Robin to chuckle as he pulled her close to him.

"Ugh," Regina moaned at Ruby over a latte at the coffee shop down the street from her apartment. "Stupid flu bug is going to kick my ass. I just know it. I can already feel it coming on."

"Did you remember to get a flu shot?" she asked.

"Of course, I didn't," Regina grumbled.

"No pain, no gain, Roni," she chuckled, repeating back the mantra Regina had used so often when she was pushing someone through a particularly difficult rehab.

"You're such a bitch sometimes," Regina retorted good-naturedly.

Ruby had just taken a sip of her latte and spewed it across the table at her. "I can't believe you called me a bitch," she laughed. "Robin's language is rubbing off on you and I love it!"

"Oh stop," Regina grouched tiredly as she swiped at the coffee that had landed on her shirt. "I've called you one before."

"Yeah, but not in public like this. Usually, you save the love for when we're alone," she said as she wagged her eyebrows at her.

Regina was so damn tired that she didn't even have the energy to chuckle along with her. She'd spent half the night tossing and turning because of the tightness in her chest and finally got up when the coughing started because she didn't want to wake Robin. She spent the early hours of the morning huddled on his couch, watching reality television shows on demand. Luckily, she felt a little better after a hot shower and a dose of cough syrup, but that didn't last very long as she was running errands before meeting up with Ruby.

"Go home and rest," she told Regina now. "We can hang out some other time when you're not feeling like death warmed over."

"But we hardly get to see each other," Regina complained. "Our schedules have conflicted with each other the last five times we've tried to schedule something."

"The holidays are coming up soon, so things will be even crazier for me with work," she admitted.

"And the game schedule slows down for me," Regina chimed in. "See, the exact opposite."

"We'll figure it out," she promised. "But not today because you need to be in bed and I don't want to catch whatever it is that you have."

"Fine," Regina griped. "I'll go home and go back to bed."

"Love you," she said as Regina got up and left.

She wandered down the street, relieved when she reached her building. As she crossed the lobby to get to the elevator, she tiredly waved to a couple of neighbors as she walked past them. She pressed the button and leaned her head against the wall as she waited to hear the ping that let her know it had arrived. Her head began to pound on the way up, and by the time she made it inside her apartment, Regina wanted to curl up in a ball and die, so she dropped onto the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

The next thing Regina knew, there was almost no light streaming through her windows as the sun began to set. She heard the chime of her phone and reached out to retrieve it from her purse to see what she had missed in the five or so hours since she'd gotten home. She was startled to see that there a couple of missed calls from Ruby and Robin. And a text message that had just come through.

Robin: Are you coming over tonight?

Regina: Don't think so. I'm sick and just want to go back to sleep.

Robin: Sick?

Regina: Yeah, cold or flu bug.

Robin: On my way.

Regina: NO! I don't want you to catch it too.

Her eyes drifted shut as she waited for his response, but it never came. Instead, the sound of his key in the lock woke her again. Regina turned her head and watched him stride towards her.

"Hey, love. You don't look so good," he whispered as he held his hand to her brow to check for a fever.

"That's because I don't feel so good," Regina told him.

He crouched down beside her. "How can I help?"

"Really, Robin. You should probably go," Regina insisted. "I really don't want you to get sick too."

"Too late for that. If you're this sick this fast, then you would have been contagious yesterday evening, so I've already been exposed to all your germs," he pointed out reasonably.

He did make a good point, and it would be nice to have someone to spoil her while she felt so horrible. Regina hadn't really had that since she was a little girl when her daddy had pampered her whenever she got sick.

"Can you get me some chicken noodle soup?" Regina asked. "And some juice? Anything other than orange because it would burn my throat."

He smiled, looking relieved to be able to help. "Of course. Is there anything else you think you might need from the store while I'm out?"

Regina thought about it for a moment and decided that she might as well stock up on all the things that might make her feel better. "Vanilla ice cream and bananas for milkshakes, lime Jell-O, and some more cold medicine."

"Got it. I'll run you a bath as soon as I get back. It shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes," he said. "Why don't you try to get a little more rest while I'm gone?"

"Mmmkay," Regina murmured as she curled into a ball on the couch.

Robin gently placed a blanket over her lap and a pillow under her head, so she'd be more comfortable before he left.

The next two days passed by in a blur for Regina, and she only got worse as time went on. Robin barely left her side, taking care of work from his laptop and cell phone and canceling any meetings he had on his calendar. By Wednesday morning, he had reached his limit of patience and insisted she go see a doctor.

"There's nothing they can do for me," Regina argued between coughs.

"Maybe not, but I'll feel better if you go. So, if you're not going to do it for yourself, then at least do it for me," he pleaded.

Regina could hear the exhaustion in his voice. It was the only reason she relented. "Fine. You can take me to the urgent care clinic down the road."

"I'll just call my doctor and ask him to squeeze you in," he disagreed.

"No, Robin. My insurance only covers specific providers and I don't even want to go in the first place. I haven't had a reason to see a family physician in years, and I don't think my OB/GYN can take care of this. So, take me to the clinic," Regina insisted.

"I want you to get the best care possible," he worried. "And if money's a problem, I'll just pay for the visit."

"You don't need to do that when my insurance will cover it if I go where they say I need to go," Regina grumbled. "Do you want me to see a doctor or not?"

"Yes," he hissed out. "Fine. I'll take you where you want to go, but if I don't like the care you receive, we're going to talk about this again."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Bossy Pants," Regina said as she rolled her eyes at him.

After they sat in the waiting room at the clinic for about an hour, Regina decided that she probably should have taken Robin up on his offer to get her in to see his doctor instead. Just as she was about to tell him to see if his doctor could still see her today, they called her name.

The nurse practitioner took her temperature and checked her vitals. Regina's fever was pretty high even though she'd taken some ibuprofen earlier, and she made a tsking sound of disapproval as she looked in her sinuses and listened to her breathing.

"It looks like acute bronchitis and a pretty nasty sinus infection. I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics for the sinus infection since the symptoms are fairly severe. You need to make sure you take them until you run out, twice daily. If you don't finish the prescription, the infection can come back again."

"I'll make sure she takes them all," Robin volunteered. "Is there anything else I can do to help her get better more quickly?"

"Lots of rest and plenty of fluids are all that she needs. But if the symptoms worsen or she doesn't feel better in a couple of days, then you should bring her back in," she instructed.

Robin looked very serious as he listened and jotted down a couple of notes on his phone. "Consider it done."

She looked between them for a moment and gave one additional piece of information. "You should also know that the medication can lessen the efficacy of any oral contraceptive you might be taking and use alternate forms of birth control until after your next cycle."

On that note, she handed Regina some paperwork and promised to send her prescription to her preferred pharmacy, so it would be ready to pick up later today. When they got back to her apartment, Robin got Reinga settled as quickly as he possibly could, so he could run out and grab her medication and a few other things they needed. Then he spent the five days treating her like she was breakable until she finally felt well again.

Regina had missed a full week of work even though she'd started to feel better after a couple of days. Robin had insisted they could make do without her and he wasn't going to risk a setback just because Regina thought she would be okay. She hadn't argued too hard because doing stuff around the apartment had managed to wear her out. She couldn't imagine being able to properly treat one of the players in that condition.

It wasn't until they went to bed tonight that he finally touched her. Their kisses quickly moved from a gentle exploration of each other to a carnality that was startling in its intensity.

"You need to wear a condom," Regina rasped out. "Remember what she said about the medicine I had to take and the pill."

"Fuck," he hissed. "I don't even have any on me."

Regina groaned in frustration because it felt like it had been forever since they'd had sex. "Isn't it guy code to carry one in your wallet at all times?"

"Not when you're in a committed relationship and your woman's on the pill so you can go bareback," he sighed.

"I think I might have one around here somewhere," Regina offered and laughed lightly when he growled in response.

"Why would you have condoms in an apartment you moved into after we were dating?" he demanded to know.

"Because I got them as a gag gift from one of Ruby's friends at my fake bachelorette party," Regina explained. "Let me go look." She dashed out of the bed and dug around her closet for the gift bag the girls had given her that night. And sure enough, there was a condom at the bottom.

"Tada," Regina said triumphantly as she tore the package open before crawling on the bed and in between his legs. Then she rolled the condom onto his hard-on and climbed over him.

Regina let herself sink slowly onto his cock, adjusting to his size as he entered her. It had been a long time since she'd used a condom during sex and it wasn't as comfortable as going without.

"I want to ride you," Regina said, and he groaned.

Regina began to move slowly, sliding up and down on his cock as she braced her hands on his chest. Her nails were digging into his skin and were probably going to leave a mark. Her eyes were locked with his until he lowered his gaze to stare at the sight of his cock disappearing inside her. His hands clutched the sheets as he tried to hold still, and she took control. His face was strained with the effort it was taking, and she could tell how much it was costing him.

"Mine," he rasped as he lost control, surging up and wrapping his arms around her back.

Regina loved the feel of her breasts crushed against his chest as he fucked up into her. His hands tightened on the cheeks of her ass as he eased her up and down his shaft. When he surged again, his cock pushed all the way inside her to his balls. She started to clench around him again and again as she began to climax.

Once he knew she was coming, Robin didn't hold anything back. He slammed his cock into her over and over, going so deep that she could feel her ass hit his balls on each stroke.

"Now," he grunted moments before she felt the heat of his come through the sheath of the condom that separated them.

Regina collapsed in his arms, completely sapped of energy after their lovemaking. His arms loosened as he rolled her to the side and pulled out of her body.

"You okay, love?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm great," Regina answered. "I so needed that."

His eyes lit with relief as he smiled at her, his dimples flashing in his cheeks. "Let me go get rid of the condom," he said before he went into the bathroom.

She heard the flush of the toilet and running water. When he returned, she could still barely move. She hadn't been joking when she'd said that she had needed that. It was amazing how much better she felt now.

Robin climbed back in bed and spooned her from behind. His hand gently rubbed along the side of her body in a soothing motion.

"Robin," Regina whispered softly after a while, unsure if he'd fallen asleep already.

"Yeah," he murmured in response.

He'd taken such good care of her this last week, getting her whatever she'd needed to get better and even things she hadn't known she'd wanted. He'd made her banana milkshakes just the way she'd asked for them—with cinnamon and nutmeg the way her dad had when she was little. He'd bathed her, fed her, and done her laundry. If she'd had any lingering doubts about the depth of his feelings for her before, they were long gone now. That knowledge gave her the strength to say those three little words.

Regina turned her head towards him, her gaze locking with his. "I love you," She whispered. It was a truth she'd known for a while now. "So very much."

His eyes flared with satisfaction as a huge grin spread across his face. "You do, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Regina sighed.

"About damn time you admitted it," he muttered.

She laughed lightly at his reaction. "Don't you have anything else you'd like to say?"

His expression turned serious, the smile slipping from his lips and his eyes burning with adoration. "I love you too, love. I may not have said it quite that way before, but every time I've told you you're mine, that's what I really meant."

"I love you," Robin heard Regina say before she ended their call.

A couple of weeks had passed since she'd finally admitted that she loved him, and now, she didn't let a single day go by without telling him. They'd also begun to spend less time at her apartment, and Robin made sure to bring a couple of her things home with him after each time he slept at her place.

Robin wanted to get her as comfortable in his space as he possibly could before he broached the subject of her moving in again. And there was no way in hell he was going to wait until her lease was up either. He didn't care if he had to buy it out. He wanted her living with him now instead of waiting until next summer.

Robin pulled the engagement ring he'd bought for her last month out of the top drawer of his desk. He wanted her to have something as unique as she was to him, so he'd worked with a local jeweler to have the ring designed for her. He'd carefully selected the eight-carat cushion-cut diamond that sat in the center of a platinum setting surrounded by another two and a half carats of round diamonds on the sides.

He'd picked the ring up yesterday, but he'd been working on it for more than a month. It had taken a few weeks for the jeweler and Robin to agree on the final CAD design and then another couple of weeks for him to actually make it. When he showed it to his parents last night, his mom cried before she admitted that she had been so worried that he would never settle down with a good woman. Now, she was tremendously relieved that he'd ended up with Regina because she'd always thought she would make a wonderful daughter-in-law. Robin couldn't help but tease her about how she'd tried to get his brother to ask out the woman he was soon going to ask to marry him.

Robin just needed to find the perfect time to pop the question. He knew he wasn't the world's most sensitive man since he didn't have a lot of practice at being romantic. But he wanted his proposal to be something Regina would always remember. A story she could tell their grandchildren after they'd grown old together. It was the only time she was ever going to get married, so he wanted to do it right.

Unfortunately, Robin didn't have a lot of time to consider what to do today since his calendar was booked solid with meetings and conference calls. So, he put the ring back in the drawer and focused on getting a jump on his workday. The sooner he got started, the sooner he'd be able to leave and see his woman.

"Sir, I know you told me not to disturb you during the conference call, but your brother's on the line and he said it's an emergency of some kind. He tried your cell, but it went straight to voicemail," Robin's secretary said quietly as she peered around his office door.

Robin glance down at his phone and realized that he had missed his call because it was set on silent. "Excuse me for a moment while I deal with something urgent," He said into his office phone before putting them on hold.

"Your brother's on line two," she informed him before closing the door.

"David? Is it Mom and Dad?" Robin asked as soon as he picked up his call.

"Fuck, Robin," he swore. Robin could hear sirens in the background. "Thank God I found you. Regina's been in an accident and I need you to meet me at the hospital."

Robin's heart plummeted at his words. "What kind of an accident?" He demanded as he leapt out of his chair and ran for his door.

"Hold on," he muttered into the line before he heard him talking to someone in the background. "What hospital are you taking her to?"

"Cancel my call. Wipe my schedule completely. Regina's been in some kind of accident and I don't know when I'll be back," Robin instructed his secretary. "Call Will and tell him he's in charge until further notice."

"We're on our way to Mount Saint Joseph Hospital," David brother told Robin. "We should be there soon."

"We?" Robin wanted to know. "Who's we and what the hell happened?"

"We were in a car accident. She was giving me a ride back to the building because I let one of the rookies borrow mine today while his was in the shop," he started.

"David!" Robin yelled. "I don't care about that. What the hell happened to Regina?"

"Sorry. I'm still a little rattled," he apologized, and Robin felt bad since he'd been in the accident too. "She was fine when we left the rink. I swear to God, if I'd known she wasn't feeling well, I never would have let her get behind the wheel in the first place."

"It's okay, David. I'm not going to blame you for an accident just because you were sitting in the passenger's seat of her car," Robin assured him.

"Shit, bro." His voice cracked. "One minute, we were joking around about how I was lucky she was heading my way since she hardly spends any time at her place anymore. The next thing I knew, she stopped mid-sentence and got this weird look on her face. She got really pale all of a sudden and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head."

Robin tried to remain calm as he listened to David's explanation. The last thing he needed was to get into an accident himself on the way to the hospital to see her. Robin took a couple of deep breaths before he asked anything else.

"Do they know why she passed out?"

"No. She hasn't regained consciousness yet and they aren't sure if it's because of the fainting or the bump on her head from the airbag," he answered.

"How long has it been?"

"I'm not sure, Robin. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes since the crash," he guessed.

That wasn't very long, so it didn't necessarily mean she had a serious head injury. He'd been knocked unconscious for that long before during a hockey game.

"How bad was the accident?"

"The Fiat is totaled. I grabbed the wheel and managed to turn away from oncoming traffic, but we still got nailed by a pickup truck before I pulled the emergency brake," he said.

"And you're okay?" Robin asked.

"Some bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. Most of the damage was to her side of the car, so Regina bore the brunt of the impact."

As relieved as he was to hear that his baby brother was fine, Robin didn't like hearing that a truck had slammed into Regina's side of the car. "It shouldn't take me long to get there. Maybe twenty minutes depending on traffic."

"I'll make sure they take good care of her," he promised. "Call me when you pull up and I'll let you know where to find us."

Robin disconnected the call and concentrated on navigating traffic on the way. He zipped in and out of his lane, swerving around slower moving vehicles, determined to get there as fast as possible. He managed to shave five minutes off the drive and pulled into the E.R. entrance. Luckily, there was an open parking spot in front that he grabbed before racing inside. Robin called David as he was walking through the doors.

"We're in the emergency room," he told Robin before he could even ask.

"I'm right outside. Where are you exactly?"

David asked someone in the background if they could come get Robin. "One of the nurses is on her way to you since they probably don't even have our information in the computer yet. Wait for her by the check-in desk."

Not even one minute later, a young nurse dressed in pink scrubs hurried up to me. "Mr. Locksley?" she asked.

"Yes," Robin replied.

"Follow me," she said before swiveling away and marching back the way she came.

Robin had no choice but to hurry if he wanted to keep up, but they didn't have far to go. She stopped at the first exam area and pulled the curtain back. David was sitting on a hospital bed, his hands held out as a doctor was bandaging them. He already had another bandage on his forehead, and Robin could see that his wound was still bleeding.

"Regina," Robin rasped out since she was nowhere to be seen.

"She woke up about five minutes ago," he reassured Robin. "Her heartbeat was regular the entire way here. She said she wasn't having any chest pains and no shortness of breath."

All of that sounded good, but it didn't tell Robin where she was right now, so he could see her with his own eyes. "Where is she?"

"I'll go find out and be right back, sir," the nurse who'd brought him back here said.

"I told them you'd want her to have the best care possible—no expense was to be spared," David said, explaining why it seemed they had their very own private nurse. "The hospital administrator came down when and assured me she'd get VIP treatment."

"Good thinking."

"You may have to sign some autographs and donate some packages for a fundraiser or something too. When he found out exactly who we were, he mentioned he was a hockey fan. That's when the private nurse was offered."

"Whatever it takes," Robin agreed. "You know that. As long as someone can tell me where to find Regina."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer," he told him in an effort to calm Robin's nerves.

"How did you manage to ride in the ambulance with her?" Robin asked, knowing that they didn't usually allow something like that.

"I told them I was her brother and I wasn't going to let them leave without me," he said. "Mom told me you were going to pop the question soon, so I figured it was close enough to the truth."

"Damn, she has a big mouth. You better not spill the beans to Regina," Robin warned. "I don't think she has any idea that I'm even thinking about proposing already. And I don't want her to know until I'm ready."

"You got it," he said before twisting his fingers in front of his lips in a locking gesture and tossing away the key. "My lips are sealed."

"Sir," Robin heard from behind him. He turned to find the nurse from before looking at her expectantly. "I've found Ms. Mills if you'd like to come with me to see her."

Robin looked back at David and he shooed Robin away.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to locate her," she apologized. "They took her for an x-ray of her leg due to a suspected break. I don't know the results yet, but I've made sure they know to rush them."

"And her head?" Robin asked.

"They're going to order a cranial CT scan to start and then possibly an MRI just to be safe," she assured Robin. "They've already drawn blood to run some labs as well."

It sounded like she was receiving excellent care, and Robin was lucky that his brother's swift thinking had resulted in the special treatment they were now receiving. Having a nurse dedicated to watching over Regina and keeping him informed made the process much less frightening.

"I requested they take her to a private room upstairs when the x-ray is done since she'll need to stay overnight," she told Robin as they rode in the elevator. "From what I understand, she's feeling very sleepy and they'll let her doze on and off but not for too long just in case she has a concussion."

They stopped at the nurses' station on the way, and she spoke with one of the other nurses while Robin waited impatiently.

"All right. It looks like Regina has already been brought to her room, so we can find her there."

Robin followed her down the hallway to a corner room.

"I've made sure the rest of the staff knows you'll be here even when visiting hours are over, so you shouldn't have any problems. But please try to be relatively quiet since she and the other patients need their rest to heal."

"Absolutely," Robin agreed, nodding his head.

"I'll go make sure everything is okay with your brother and bring him to Regina's room when he's ready," she said before she walked away.

As Robin slowly opened the door, so he wouldn't wake her if she had fallen asleep, he heard Regina speaking.

"So, you're telling me I got pregnant even though we were using two forms of protection?"

Robin paused mid-stride, stunned by what he was hearing as she spoke with the doctor.

"Although you were still taking the pill, the interaction with your antibiotics would have rendered it ineffectual," the doctor replied.

"I knew that," Regina snapped. "The doctor who prescribed them to me told me we needed to use condoms. And we did. Each and every time."

"Condoms are ninety-eight percent effective in preventing pregnancy when used correctly," the doctor spouted off. "You could have been one of the two percent that slipped through or there was an issue with your use of them. They could have been outdated, had a tear or hole. There are several common mistakes that decrease the efficacy."

"I'm pregnant," she repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "We can run some additional tests, but based on the information you provided when you were admitted, I would estimate you're probably around four to six weeks along in the pregnancy." The doctor's voice was moving closer to the door. "I'll be back to check on you in about an hour and can answer more questions if you have them. After you've been able to process what I've already told you."

He swung the door open, revealing to Regina that he'd been standing on the other side during their conversation. Her shocked eyes met his as he walked towards her and grabbed her hands with his.

"Marry me," Robin blurted out what was probably the worst proposal in the history of mankind, but his brain wasn't working right now after having learned he was going to be a father.

Tears welled in Regina's eyes. Not exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for even though his proposal had lacked the romance she deserved.

"We're not getting married just because I'm pregnant!" she cried out.

"Regina, I want to marry you because I love you, not because you're carrying my baby," Robin tried to explain.

"You don't get it. You've had the perfect life. Loving parents. A younger brother who adores you. The chance to play the sport you love professionally. A thriving business," she moaned. "And me? My mom dad died, and I have no real relationship with my mother. I lost ice skating. The only thing I've had to hold on to for so very long is the career I've been trying to build. And now I'm pregnant and I don't even know if I'll have that anymore."

"You're right. I don't get it because I was lucky compared to you," Robin agreed. "But here's the thing. I have you. And you have more now because you have me too. I'm sorry those things happened to you, but I swear that I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again."

"You can't stop bad things from happening," she argued.

Robin leaned down until their noses were touching. "But I can shield you from the worst of it if something goes wrong. I can be the shoulder you cry on when you need one."

"I don't need you to fix everything for me," she groused, quickly losing steam.

"Your being pregnant isn't something for me to fix, Regina. It's a tiny miracle that will make our life together even better."

"Pregnant?" a female voice gasped behind Robin in surprise. "I thought there was an accident?"

Robin swiveled his head and saw her mom standing awkwardly in the doorway. Her face was pale, and he could see that her hands were shaking.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, Regina," she assured Regina while glaring at Robin. "I know I messed up and badly, but when I got the call from the hospital telling me you'd been in an accident and needed me? It was like the bottom of my world fell out all over again—the same as when the police came to tell me your dad had died."

Regina started to sob and gripped Robin's hand even harder as she stared at her mom. Her fist was pressed to her mouth, and she was biting down on her knuckle. It was clear that she was deeply moved by her confession, and Robin took it as a sign that he could move closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Regina, for everything. For how I have acted towards you, I just wanted the best for you, truly." Cora said.

"You really, really hurt me, Mother," she confessed, tears streaming down her face. "I needed you, and instead of protecting me, it seemed like you pushed me as far away as you could."

"I let you down, horribly. I hope you are not like me and don't appreciate the special gift that you have staring at you." Cora said.

Regina's hands hovered protectively over her belly. "I won't," she swore.

"I could have lost you forever and I never would have been able to forgive myself. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please tell me you'll give me a chance to try to make this right," Cora begged.

"I missed you," she admitted brokenly.

"Me too, Regina," Cora said hoarsely. "I might not have let it show, but I missed you like crazy. I was so damn afraid to reach out because I knew I deserved your anger. I just didn't know how to make things right after all this time."

"We'll just have to take some time to get to know each other again," she said as she smiled up at Cora through her tears.

As happy as Robin was that it looked like her mom wanted to be a part of Regina's life again, he couldn't help but wish she would leave so they could talk about the baby and his lame proposal. But it looked like it was going to have to wait until they'd finished their reunion.

Hours later, there was a soft tap on the hospital room door before the doctor walked in to check on Regina. He frowned as he looked between her mother and Robin after noticing the tears on her face.

"Ms. Mills needs her rest," he said in a disapproving tone of voice.

Cora sighed resignedly and kissed Regina's cheek lightly. "I guess that means I should head out, but I promise I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay, Mother," Regina replied.

"If you need anything," she said while glaring at Robin. "Anything at all, you give me a call. I don't care how late at night or early in the morning it is."

"I will," Regina answered at the same time that Robin told him that he'd make sure Regina had everything she needed. "It's okay. Go ahead and I'll see you in the morning."

The doctor approached the bed with her chart in his hand. "Looks like you have some serious damage to your left knee. This type of injury isn't uncommon after a side-impact MVA, but I'm worried because of the past history of surgery to the joint. The x-rays showed a patella fracture. I also suspect you've suffered another ACL tear."

Regina grabbed for Robin's hand upon hearing the doctor's diagnosis. She'd never fully recovered from her knee injury back in high school when the tendon had torn completely away from the bone. She remembered how painful the whole process had been and dreaded the idea of going through it again, especially since she was pregnant.

"I'm going to need surgery, aren't I?" Regina asked fearfully.

"Unfortunately, yes," the doctor confirmed. "I've already asked for an ortho consult, and one of the surgeons will be in to talk to you about that."

"I want Dr. Edwards," Regina said, requesting the orthopedic surgeon the team used. She'd rehabbed a lot of his patients since she had started working for the Canucks and respected the heck out of his skills in the OR. As a physical therapist, she knew how crucial the selection of a surgeon could be to the healing process. Getting the best surgeon possible could mean the difference between a full recovery and using a walker for the rest of her life.

The doctor hummed in response and looked down at the chart. "One of the trauma guys was assigned to your case already."

"I'll make some calls," Robin interrupted. "If she wants Dr. Edwards to do the surgery, I'll make it happen."

"I'm not sure he'll be available. I'm pretty sure I heard someone mention that he was out of town," the doctor said.

Robin stood and glared at him while getting his phone out of his pocket. "I don't care if I have to send a private jet for him. Do whatever it is you need to do to book an OR for her surgery and I'll make sure he's here to perform it."

Regina smiled apologetically at Robin's display, but a little thrill ran through her at his insistence that she'd get what she wanted. She watched as he sent off a quick text before returning his attention back to the doctor.

"And the baby?" Robin asked.

"It's still very early in the pregnancy, which is a blessing with the accident because the baby is very well protected inside your womb," he reassured them both. "I'll order an ultrasound to be safe, but please keep in mind that the embryo's development is in the early stages yet, so we won't be able to see much even if we do it vaginally."

"I want it done now," Robin said hoarsely. His hand moved to cover Regina's over her stomach.

The doctor just nodded and left the room, presumably to get the ultrasound machine.

"I'm scared," Regina whispered. "What if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"You heard the doctor. He's going to run the test just to be cautious. There's no reason to think anything's wrong with the baby," Robin reassured her even though he still looked worried.

"And surgery!" Regina cried out, the implications of the damage done to her knee hitting her hard. "How am I going to manage work while recovering? Especially if I'm pregnant?"

"Shhh, sweetheart," he soothed her. "We'll figure everything out. Let's take this one step at a time. Let the doctor do the ultrasound so he can confirm that the baby's okay. Get Dr. Edwards here for your knee surgery. Find out exactly what to expect for your recovery. Once we know more, we can make some decisions."

Regina thought back to the first words he'd said when he'd entered the room. One of those decisions was if they were going to get married or not. They really needed to talk about it, but now wasn't the right time with the doctor due back any minute.

Regina glanced at the door and was surprised by the words that popped out of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about, Regina?" Robin asked as he leaned closer to her.

"It's probably my fault I'm pregnant," Regina admitted. "If I'm six weeks along, it had to have happened shortly after I got over the bronchitis and sinus infection. We used condoms every single time, and odds are the one that failed was mine. It had been sitting in the gift bag in the trunk of my car for weeks before I moved into the apartment. I didn't even think to check to make sure there weren't any holes in it or anything."

Robin smiled down at her and placed a fingertip over her lips to get her to stop rambling. "Your protection is my responsibility, love. If I managed to knock you up while you were on the pill and using a condom, then it was meant to be," he said, repeating part of what she'd said to the doctor when she'd first heard she was pregnant.

Regina heaved a huge sigh of relief from knowing that he didn't blame her for getting pregnant. "Our responsibility," Regina stressed.

"And our baby. I guess I have strong swimmers," he said smugly as the doctor returned to the room with the ultrasound machine.

Robin stepped to the side and made a couple of phone calls while the doctor got Regina situated for the test. Once she was covered again by the sheet and the doctor was starting, Robin moved back to the side of the bed and reached for her hand.

"The placement looks good," the doctor told them as a grainy, black-and-white image came up on the monitor. Then he clicked the mouse a couple of times and a line appeared on the screen.

Regina heard a swishing sound and looked at him questioningly. "Is that our baby?"

"Yes. That's the heartbeat," the doctor answered. "About a hundred five beats per minute, which is in the normal range for six weeks into the pregnancy. It's good that we can hear it, too. Sometimes you can't pick up the heartbeat for another week or so."

Regina gazed at the monitor in wonder. There was a tiny life growing inside her that she and Robin had created.

"That's our baby," Robin choked out.

Finishing up quickly, the doctor cleaned Regina up and left the room, so they could have some privacy. She could barely breathe as the weight of their situation hit her. In less than eight months from now, they would be parents. They hadn't even known each other for that many months yet. They'd just celebrated their first Thanksgiving together as a couple and were getting ready for their first Christmas at the end of next week. And next year, they'd be celebrating them with their child for the very first time.

"Holy shit, Robin," Regina whispered. "A baby."

"Yeah," he sighed. "A perfect little boy or girl who's going to get the very best parts of each of us."

"But what are we going to do?" Regina wondered aloud, feeling overwhelmed by the situation. "I mean, I know we're practically living together, but the lease on my apartment won't be up until right around when the baby is due. The recovery from my injuries is going to be brutal and… Well, and I'm pregnant for God's sake! And I've only been working for the Canucks for half a season. How am I going to explain this all to them?"

"Breathe, sweetheart," he soothed her as the heart monitor started to beep. "You need to calm down. I know I rushed my proposal and fucked it up. You need some time to process this. We both do. Let's take it day by day for now. Get you through the surgery and back home with me and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"You'll stay with me tonight though, right?" Regina asked.

"Of course, I will, Regina," he promised. "I'll be here as long as you need. Until you're ready to come home. Now close your eyes and try to get some rest."

"I love you," Regina sighed as she followed his instructions. She could already feel some of the tension leaving her body as her fatigue took hold of her.

"I love you, too. And I promise everything will be okay. I'm here with you now. I've got you," he whispered in her ear before gently kissing the top of her head and swiping a lock of hair from her brow.

David came into her room as she started to drift to sleep and Regina could hear Robin talking to him quietly. She wasn't sure how much information he shared with him, but she was sure that everyone was going to be shocked by their news.

They kept Regina immobile for the next day as Dr. Edwards consulted with her OB/GYN on options for surgery. When they finally decided on the best course of action, he came to talk to Regina.

"I won't lie, Regina. I have serious concerns about how the surgery can impact your pregnancy," he began.

Her heart plummeted, and Robin looked devastated.

"What can we do to minimize the risk?" Regina asked, trying to focus on her options and outcomes so she could make an informed decision.

"We'll have to use a spinal anesthetic instead of a general anesthesia or local knee block. This means you will be numb from the waist down instead of being asleep or having sensation to the knee blocked. It's the safest route because not as much anesthetic is needed with a spinal anesthetic as compared to general anesthesia."

"And why is it better than a local block to the knee?" Robin asked.

"The surgery is going to place a lot of stress on the knee, and I need to make sure she doesn't feel any of the pain because I don't want to risk that her blood pressure might go up. Sometimes, a local block to the knee is incomplete," the doctor explained.

"Bottom-line it for me please," Regina said.

"Surgery can usually be done safely in cases like this as long as we use a spinal anesthetic and fetal monitoring. But there's still a one-to-two percent chance it will cause you to have a miscarriage."

Regina reeled from the blow this news delivered to her and gripped Robin's hand even tighter. "And if I say the risk isn't acceptable? What if I refuse to have surgery?"

Dr. Edwards looked at her apologetically. "That's not really an option I'd recommend, Regina. If it were just the ACL tear and you didn't have your medical history, then I'd suggest we wait and see if it healed with rest and therapy. But you know as well as I do that we need to go in and repair the fractured patella. It's not going to heal on its own and the ACL tear has no hope of healing without repairing the patella."

Regina nodded in agreement, knowing that what he'd said was true. But the very idea that she was going to risk her baby's life was impossible to bear. "What if I remain non-weight bearing until after the baby is born?"

"If we wait that long, the best-case scenario would be we do the surgery and eventually you may be able to walk normally again. Odds are you have loose fragments from your patella in your knee, which could cause further complications. And the pain you'd be in during your pregnancy would increase the risk of miscarrying anyway," he explained. "We both know surgery is usually avoided during pregnancy. Emergencies do come up though. Your situation certainly qualifies as an emergency. Having the surgery now is your best course of action."

Regina looked to Robin for guidance.

"You asked for Dr. Edwards because he's the best. I think we need to take his advice and move forward with the operation."

Unfortunately, he was right, so she agreed to the surgery. They scheduled it for the next morning, and the day flew by in a flurry of tests and visitors. The nurses didn't seem happy with the amount of people who stopped by since they completely ignored visiting hours, but they didn't question it. Regina wouldn't have either if she were them and Robin was around. He only left her side to run home to shower and change when her mom came to see her the first morning.

Ruby and David were regular visitors as well. Ruby was stunned to learn Regina was pregnant but quickly became excited by the prospect of being a godmother.

Robin's parents stopped in a couple of times. The first time they were here, they brought a huge bouquet of flowers—their pink and blue colors letting me know instantly that they already knew their precious news. Evelyn cried as she hugged Regina and his dad, Ethan slapped Robin on the back in congratulations.

But this morning, Robin asked everyone to give them some space. While Regina waited for them to take her down for her surgery prep, he sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand tight.

"You have the best surgeon in town," he reassured her. "And I made sure the anesthesiologist is top notch too. Everyone says there's nobody better in Vancouver."

Although Regina was terrified of what lay ahead, she knew that Robin had done everything in his power to give the baby and her the best odds. He'd been so incredible since the accident, but she could see the concern darkening his eyes. As the orderly entered the room, she took this last moment with him to offer him some peace as well.

"I love you, Robin. When the surgery is done and I'm on the road to recovery, we'll have lots of decisions to make. But I need you to know, how very much I love you."

The sight of his tears broke her heart as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss before they took her away. Regina kept her eyes locked with his, wishing desperately that his gaze was the last thing she saw before the surgery began.

Everything was a blur after that. Although she was awake for the surgery, they were able to give her something to settle her nerves that let her drift away in her mind. Regina was faintly aware of the procedure as it happened and tried to focus on the beeping of the fetal monitor—a comforting sound in the background that confirmed the baby was doing great while they were fixing her knee.

It seemed as though they were done and rolling her into recovery fairly quickly.

"Robin," Regina slurred. "I need Robin."

The nurse who had been in and out of her room since the day she'd arrived squeezed her shoulder. "I'll go get him for you."

Moments later, he rushed through the door. "Regina," he breathed.

"Ssskay. Baby, good." Regina tried to let him know that they were both okay, but she drifted off to sleep before she could finish.

Regina's recovery from the surgery was a difficult one even though everything had gone well—both for her and the baby. They sent her to the short-term rehab unit for five days before allowing her to choose between discharging to a facility for a couple of weeks or going home with Robin. Not that she was allowed to make the decision myself. Robin had already arranged for a private duty nurse to care for her around the clock and insisted she was going to his house since it was set up perfectly for her recovery with the master suite on the first floor.

Regina was finally able to go home on Christmas Eve. She was amazed to see a Christmas tree in the window as they pulled up to Robin's house. They hadn't gotten around to decorating before the accident and he'd been at the hospital with her practically the whole time.

"You have a tree," Regina whispered in wonder.

"I didn't want you to miss out on the holiday just because of your injury," Robin replied. "My mom came over and did the tree and some decorating around the house. She even gave us half of her Christmas village set that David and I have given to her as gifts throughout the years. And she made my dad come over and put up lights. I just need to turn them on."

After parking, Robin very carefully transferred her from the car to the wheelchair he'd pulled out of the back of the Cadillac Escalade he'd had brought around to the hospital, so it would be easier for him to transport her around town. As he wheeled her up a ramp and through the back door into the kitchen, she realized that Robin hadn't left any stone unturned in his quest to make sure she was comfortable.

Regina noticed that a raised seat and frame were on the toilet and a bath bench and grab bars had been added to the walk-in shower when the private duty nurse helped her into the bathroom. Once she was done, she checked Regina's vitals and got her set up in the hospital bed that had been installed in the master suite next to Robin's king-sized bed. There was a rolling walker in the corner of the bedroom even though she was still restricted to the wheelchair for a little while yet.

The nurse promised to check on her several times throughout the night and let Regina know that she was right upstairs if she needed her. She handed her a walkie-talkie so she could reach her at all times, explaining that Robin had asked her to leave as much of her care to him as she possibly could, so she didn't plan to hover too much.

Robin returned with more of the flowers she'd received and placed them around the room. It was only early evening and she was already exhausted.

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned us spending our first Christmas Eve together," Regina told Robin sleepily after the nurse had left us alone.

"Doesn't matter, love. As long as you're with me, it's perfect."

Falling asleep right away meant she woke up bright and early on Christmas morning. Regina glanced over and saw Robin sleeping in a pair of pajamas she hadn't seen before since he didn't usually wear anything to bed. He was practically about to roll off the side of the bed closest to her, his arm flung over the edge like he was trying to reach out for her in his sleep. She could see dark smudges under his eyes showing how tired he must have been after having slept on the cot they'd brought into her hospital room for him.

Regina read on her Kindle for a couple of hours, determined to be as quiet as possible so Robin could get some rest. The nurse tiptoed into the room to check on her around seven o'clock and helped her in and out of the bathroom.

That's when Regina realized it was Christmas morning and she was stuck here taking care of her. A quick look told me that Robin was still sleeping soundly.

"Go home and spend the day with your family," Regina whispered to her, knowing Robin might blow a gasket when he woke up and figured out she'd sent her home.

Apparently, she figured the same thing because she shook her head no and looked over at his sleeping form with a furrowed brow. "Oh, I really shouldn't," she said wistfully.

"Don't worry about him. We'll be fine for today, and I promise to call your cell if I have any problems the two of us can't handle on our own," Regina reassured her. "Besides, we both know your being here around the clock is overkill on his part. I don't need twenty-four-seven care anymore or they wouldn't have discharged me in the first place."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Absolutely," Regina confirmed. "Call me this evening and we'll figure out what time we need you back. And don't worry about your pay since I'm the one who wants us to have the house to ourselves. It's our first Christmas together."

"Thank you," she gushed as she turned to leave.

Robin began to stir in the bed. "Morning," he said huskily after he awoke fully and stretched. "How're you doing? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Merry Christmas," Regina whispered back. "I'm good, and yes, I got plenty of sleep. I'm glad you finally did, too."

A huge grin spread across his face as he jumped out of bed. "It Christmas!"

Regina giggled at him as he leaned down to give Regina a gentle kiss on her lips. "That it is, sleepyhead. And odds are you won't be able to sleep this late again on a Christmas morning for many, many years to come."

"Sounds perfect to me," he replied as he rubbed his hands together in an excited motion. "But first, I get to enjoy my first Christmas with you."

"I'm not too sure how exciting it will be," Regina reminded him. "I didn't finish my shopping and all my presents for you are at my place. Unwrapped, even."

"Not to worry," he reassured her. "Ruby took care of wrapping everything she could find and brought it over. She told me she knew all your hiding places and could figure out which present went to who, but she left a folded-over Post-it note on each one, so you'd know what's inside."

That certainly sounded like something her super-organized friend would do. Tears welled in her eyes at the relief that she'd saved Christmas for her. She really was an amazing best friend.

"Awesome," Regina sighed.

"I'll go make you breakfast in bed and ask the nurse if it's okay to move you into the living room for part of the afternoon. I bought a reclining lift chair, so that should help a lot," he told me.

"Yes, I definitely want you to help me into the living room later. I want to enjoy the Christmas decorations with you instead of feeling all cooped up in here," Regina said.

"As long as she agrees, then that's what we'll do."

"You can't ask her because I let her go home for the day," Regina admitted.

"Regina," he groaned. "I really wish you hadn't done that."

"My vitals are fine, and I can certainly make sure you transfer me properly since it's part of what I do for a living," Regina argued. "Besides which, I really wanted to enjoy our first Christmas together alone."

"Fine," he huffed. "But if I think for even a second that anything's wrong, I'm taking you to the emergency room."

Regina rolled her eyes at his exaggeration before simply nodding her head. There wasn't going to be any reason for them to make a trip back to the hospital, but she knew he worried. He stomped out of the room, grumbling to himself about how stubborn she was, and eventually, she could smell bacon frying. She enjoyed her breakfast, chatting with Robin as he ate his in bed too.

The rest of the morning was quiet, and she took a nap for a couple of hours. When Regina woke up, she called for Robin, and he finally agreed to let her out of bed and into the living room. The reclining lift chair he'd picked out for her was perfect—super comfortable and even had heat and massage settings. They spent several hours watching holiday movies. Robin had gotten the Home Alone series on DVD since she had mentioned that it was her favorite.

When evening rolled around, Robin turned off all the lamps and the room was lit by the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree. With the village set up nearby, it was a beautiful sight to see. He changed the channel on the television, so they were tuned into the holiday music station before sitting on the end of the couch closest to her chair.

"Present time," he told me, holding out a small, brightly wrapped box. "Here's your first one."

Regina took the present he handed to her and looked to the tree. "I only have a couple of yours ready," She worried aloud.

"How about we agree to limit the gift-opening to two presents each today and then we can wait for everything else until you've had a chance to finish your shopping?" he suggested.

"That's a wonderful plan," Regina agreed before pointing towards his presents. "But I want you to go first."

He grabbed both of his gifts from under the tree and sat back down before opening the smaller one. A receipt for season tickets to the Blue Jays' next season rested inside. "Regina, you shouldn't have," he gasped. "How did you even manage it? There's a waiting list."

"One of the guys on the team, was talking about baseball one day and I got a great deal on tickets. I wanted to be able to make it a tradition for us as we build our life together." Regina explained. "They aren't quite as good as the ones your friend loaned us, but they aren't bad either."

"I love them," he told her. "Not just because I'm looking forward to going to as many games as possible, but also because of the reason you chose to give them to me."

He gestured to the box she had clasped in her hands. Removing the bow off the top, she carefully removed the wrapping paper. Regina pulled the lid off the box and there was a car key with the Cadillac emblem on it inside.

"You aren't just renting the Escalade?" Regina asked, and her jaw dropped when he shook his head. "You bought me a car for Christmas!"

"Yours was totaled in the accident and I wanted to make sure you had something safe for you and the baby once you're able to drive again," he told her. "No more small cars for you ever again."

After she calmed down about the SUV, Robin opened the larger of the two wrapped boxes holding his gifts and pulled out the blue dress shirt that lay inside. "It's perfect."

"It's not a car, but it should be a good shirt for you because I had it custom tailored. I wanted something that matched your gorgeous, blue eyes," Regina explained.

He laughed before looking at her seriously. "I wonder if our baby's eyes will be closer to the blue of mine or beautifully dark like yours. I hope I get to see eyes just like yours staring up at me from our baby's face."

Her heart melted at his words and she gasped out his name as he got down on one knee in front of her. He reached into his pocket and removed another small box. This one wasn't wrapped, so he flipped the lid open and held it out to her. She blinked at the sight of the fabulous platinum diamond ring nestled inside.

"Regina, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he began. "You've been mine for longer than either of us knew and I want to make it official. I want you to wear my ring on your finger as a symbol of my love for you. I want to go to bed each night with you tucked safely against my side and wake up to your beautiful face. I want to watch your belly grow round as you carry this baby and any others we decide to have together in the future. And I want to grow old knowing I'm the luckiest man on the planet because I get to call you mine."

With tears streaming down her face, Regina gave him the only possible answer she could. The one that bubbled out from the depths of her soul. "Yes."

As Robin watched everyone mingle with each other at The Box, he was struck by the irony. Things had come full circle from the night he first saw Regina here during that fake bachelorette party. If he'd realized back then how much she would come to mean to him, he never would have let her leave his club without him. And now they were here, surrounded by all of their friends and family, celebrating their upcoming wedding with a co-ed bachelorette party. A real one this time.

Robin only had one more week to wait until he officially made her his next Saturday. Once she'd agreed to marry him, he hadn't wasted much time pinning her down for a date. She'd wanted to wait until after the baby came because she wanted to be able to walk down the aisle to him and wear a wedding dress without a baby bump. Robin told her that she could have one or the other, but he wasn't going to wait until the baby was born to slide a wedding ring on her finger and give her his name. She relented and agreed to marry him in eight weeks.

It was going to be a Valentine's Day wedding. Regina didn't want it to be huge, so they'd kept the numbers down by inviting only family and close friends. Ruby was going to be her maid of honor and David was his best man. It had been a hard decision for her, but Will understood why he'd felt the need to ask his brother. David had been responsible for his second chance to make Regina his, after all.

"Seven more days," Robin whispered into Regina's ear as he joined her on one of the red love-seats he'd had brought in for their party. Although she was getting around now in a walking boot, Robin still felt the need to ensure that she was as comfortable as possible.

She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. I'm so glad you talked me into marrying you sooner rather than later. I can't wait to be Mrs. Robin Locksley."

"Did you just admit I was right about something?" Robin teased.

"Yeah. Mark it down on your calendar because I'm not sure it's going to happen again anytime soon," she quipped back.

"I don't know. I think I have a pretty good track record," Robin argued before listing off examples of times he'd been right. "I knew you were supposed to be mine from the moment I met you. I could have told you not to bother signing a one-year lease on your apartment if you'd asked. I was right about you needing to drive a safer car. And I was already working with a jeweler to design your engagement ring weeks before I needed it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Maybe you're pretty good at this relationship stuff," she conceded.

Robin captured her lips with his and swept his tongue inside her mouth when they parted. Their tongues clashed as he struggled to control the impulse to pick her up and carry her into his office, so he could fuck her blind. He'd have to save that plan for a night when his parents and her mom weren't all here with them. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I hope there's one more thing I'm right about," Robin said, feeling nervous about how she was going to react to his surprise.

"What's that?" she asked dazedly, her eyes still hazy from their kiss.

"Your engagement present," Robin told her.

"I thought we said we weren't doing the gift thing," she hissed before glaring at him with a frown on her face.

"I know, but an opportunity came up that was too good to pass up, so I took it," Robin began as he waved Will over since he'd asked him to bring the paperwork to the party tonight. "I know you've been worried about how to juggle your job and the baby, especially since the Canucks had to hire a temporary replacement because you were out too long."

"Yeah," she said suspiciously. "I'm not sure what to do when it's time to go back because I won't be able to travel at the end of my pregnancy and I really don't want to go on road trips with the team once the baby gets here."

"Your career has been an important part of your life for so long, something you've worked hard to achieve ever since you decided you wanted to be a physical therapist in high school," Robin said. "And I don't want you to miss out on helping athletes because you've agreed to become my wife and are having my baby."

"Oh, Robin," she sighed. "You can't control this. Either I'll be able to work it out with the team or I won't. I'll figure it out in the end."

"I once told you I wanted to be the person you came to with your problems, so I can fix them. I meant it when I said that, and I want you to keep that in mind as you read this," Robin told her as he handed her the documents that would make her a partner in a local sports medicine clinic. "A business associate mentioned that the clinic was looking for investors, so it could expand. I reached out to the doctor who owns it and spoke to him about what he hopes to accomplish with the expansion. It sounded like a good investment, and you don't have to agree to be his partner if you don't want to. He'll get the money he needs anyway because I believe in what he's doing for people in the community."

Regina looked at the papers with a stunned expression on her face. "You bought me a business as an engagement present?"

"Technically, it's not yours, but yeah. I guess you could put it that way," Robin answered.

"I've heard of this place, Robin. It has an amazing reputation."

"I would never suggest you put your name on something that didn't. I know your work means too much to you for to risk destroying it by linking yourself to the wrong doctor," Robin explained.

"And he knows about the accident, my rehab, and the baby?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, he's aware of everything. He checked into your track record with the Canucks players and said he'd be thrilled to have you on his team. He even mentioned that some of the guys he spoke with said they'd use the clinic if you were there. So, what do you say? Want to be a business owner?" Robin asked.

"I say the same thing I always end up saying to you," she answered. "Yes!"

"Thank fuck you aren't mad at me. Will thought I was crazy for agreeing to the investment without talking to you first. I was worried you'd be pissed as hell at my 'high-handedness,' as he put it."

"I'm not angry at all. How could I be when you were just doing what you've always done?" Regina said.

"And what's that?" Robin wondered.

"Looking out for me in your crazy alpha-male way," she replied.

"I'd like to show you how alpha I can be right about now, but I don't think everyone would appreciate what I want to do to you," Robin told her.

"Then how about we make our excuses and head home, so I can show you my appreciation properly," Regina murmured.

His cock jumped at the sensual promise in her tone. After he helped her up from the loveseat, he guided her around the room, so they could say goodbye to their guests.

The week before their wedding flew by in a flurry of activity. The final fitting to make sure Regina's dress fitted her. What felt like a million work appointments because he needed to clear her calendar for their two-week European honeymoon. Another ultrasound to ease his fears about Regina traveling abroad. A last-minute trip to the passport office when Regina realized that hers had expired six months ago. Picking up tuxedos. The dress rehearsal and dinner. The list of things to do before Regina became his wife seemed practically endless. But finally, their big day was here.

When Robin woke up to an empty bed this morning, he swore to himself that it would be a rare occurrence in their marriage. Regina had insisted they follow tradition and wouldn't let him see her until she walked down the aisle. Her recovery had progressed well enough that she was going to be able to do so without crutches, although she was disappointed that she had to wear ballet flats instead of sexy heels. So, he'd promised they could renew their wedding vows on one of their anniversaries to give her the chance. She'd been so excited that she'd gone out and bought a pair of Louboutins, which she placed in their box on the shelf in the closet just waiting for that day.

In contrast, as quickly as the week had passed, this morning crept by. His parents took him out to breakfast so the event planner could have free rein of their house to make sure everything was perfect for the ceremony they were holding in their backyard. His mom wanted to make sure he ate something even though he barely spoke a word the whole time. David met them there and stuck to her like glue for the rest of the day.

"It's time," David whispered to me before Ruby stepped through the doors. He stood with Robin now at the altar as he waited for Regina. Music drifted towards them as the wedding march began to play.

Then there she was—his love, his Regina. Although she wasn't really showing yet, her boobs were slightly bigger already and looked amazing in her wedding gown. Of course, being a guy, that's what he focused on first. But when his gaze moved upwards, he was awed by how gorgeous she looked with her raven locks swept up in a fancy style and a short veil masking her dark eyes from me. Holding on to her mother's elbow, she carefully made her way to Robin.

Everything else faded away as she stepped next to her and he lifted her veil before taking her hands in his. As he stared into her eyes, Robin knew that the moment they said their vows was going to be one of the best of his life. The only other thing that would fill him with an equal amount of excitement was the day six months from now, when he would be able to hold their beautiful baby boy in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Regina Mills was on her spring vacation in Venice. She was about to graduate from college with a degree in teaching and a few of her friends had suggested about taking a vacation to Venice for one last wild spring fling. Regina had agreed immediately, she had not told her family. She had just up and left and was going to live it up in Venice with her friends.

They had just arrived late this very evening and after grabbing a quick bite to eat, had decided to go to bed and then live it up in Venice. The three girls, Ruby, Tink and Regina all had their own room in the suite, splitting the price three ways. After an hour of being in her bed with no signs of sleep coming, she knew she was very jet lagged and sleep would not find her this night.

With another deep sigh, she turned onto her side, staring off into the shadowed darkness of her bedroom.

Closing her eyes, she pictured herself dressed at the height of French fashion, giving a mysterious stranger a sly look from across the ballroom. He would meet her gaze, discerning her thoughts. Those eyes of his would flash with lust, and he would incline his head ever so slightly toward the garden doors, commanding her.

She would do his bidding. In her fantasy, she would be free to do what she pleased, and much bolder than the woman who lay alone in her bed dreaming of a man she would never meet. She would slip out first, sure to remain inconspicuous, making her way through the hedgerow maze toward a distant corner of the garden. He would follow swiftly, the sounds of his footsteps right behind her, though he would remain just out of view, teasing her by pursuing out of sight.

His hands would be strong and sure when he captured her, gripping her waist and pulling her against a body hardened by physical activity. Regina bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, mind filled with images that sent her heart racing. Her pulse fluttered as she imagined his lips there, just at the juncture where her jaw met her throat, his searching fingers making their way to the front of her bodice.

One of her own slender hands found its way there, cupping one heavy breast in imitation of what she wanted her dream lover to do with his palm. Her thumb and forefinger found her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. She bit her lip again, stifling a whimper as she rolled the stiffened peak between the pads of her fingers, tugging insistently. She bared her breasts, imagining him doing the same, tugging on the front of her gown in the darkness of the garden. Her other hand joined the first as a rush of moisture flooded between her thighs, her body practically humming with need. Her vivid imagination conjured his scent—or what she imagined her dream lover would smell like—the feel of his hands, soft yet strong, skilled, touching her and enflaming her need to desperate heights.

She panted as he would find the hem of her skirt in one hand, the other still tweaking a perky little nipple. His lips and tongue sent a trail of fire along the line of her jaw, neck, and shoulder. She wiggled against him as his hand trailed up her thigh, gripping tightly. He found the bare skin above the lace of her stocking. Her derrière nestled against his crotch, causing his cock to spring to life. It hardened against her, his hips moving in tandem with hers in a primal, forbidden dance.

Her back arched, one of her own hands finding its way beneath the blankets, snatching up the hem of her nightgown.

She couldn't help a moan at the touch of her own fingers upon herself. The throbbing between her thighs refused to ease up. Moisture wept from her core, wetting her fingertips in a searching caress much less skilled than she knew her dream lover would be. He would know just where to touch her, his hand cupping her mound while his index finger found the little pearl of pleasure hidden within. She moaned again, her mind blurring the line between her hand and his as she stroked in slow circles, trembling when a shiver of delight rolled through her.

"Mmm," she whimpered, the fingers of one hand pinching her nipple tighter. The other hand's fingers moved faster, applying more pressure to her sensitive nub.

His teeth would find her neck, his kiss a mingling of pleasure and pain. His thick fingers would find their way inside of her, stroking swiftly and surely while she shivered and quaked in his arms.

"Regina…love."

His voice would be deep, and he would call her love as well. He'd treat her like a woman, and not like a little girl to be cosseted and pampered like her mother loved to do. She would finally take what she wanted boldly, the consequences be damned!

Regina shuddered, her questing fingers moving lower. She spread her legs, sliding one finger into her own yearning channel.

"Oh, yes, yes," she whispered as her phantom lover lowered himself between her thighs and filled her with his cock. He would make love like a rampant stallion, she had no doubt. He would grip her hips possessively and drive into her over and over again, ruling over her.

She imagined him between her legs, fucking her with wild abandon. Despite her attempts to stifle her moans, another one slipped out, the wanton sound reverberating from the walls of the dark room and further enflaming her lust. She grew wild with need, her hips moving in tandem with her hand, her mind so vividly conjuring her dream lover she could almost feel his solid weight atop her.

She shattered forcefully, splintering as she clenched her lips shut to stifle the groan burning in her chest. Spasms rippled the walls of her sheath, drenching her fingers in her own juices. Her shudders quickened and then ceased, and a languid sense of calm washed over her. Her taut muscles relaxed as the tremors causing her insides to tremble ebbed. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Fatigue now stole over her, clinging to the edges of her consciousness.

That was the closest she would ever come to bedding some handsome stranger, and well she knew it. Still, it did not stop her mind from imagining it and her heart from wanting it so ferociously that it hurt.

The next day, Regina and her friends were just coming back in after finding out about the Masquerade Ball to be held that night at the Palazzo Moretta. The girls went to a local dressmaker and all found appropriate attire for the night's events. As the other girls were getting ready, Regina rushed to her room and knelt beside the bed. After pulling the white shopkeeper's box from its hiding place, she slowly and reverently opened it.

As she had the first time she'd laid eyes upon it, Regina emitted a breathless gasp. She caressed the lace and beading along the bodice and smiled, imagining how the gown would look in the glow of ball. Beneath the dress, she found a pair of matching slippers, reticule, and satin mask complete with black feathers. A slow smile spread across her face as she pressed the mask to her face and stood, turning to face her reflection in her vanity mirror. She imagined it paired with an elegant chignon and rouged lips. For one night, at least, she would be a woman—independent, beautiful, and free.

Who knows? Perhaps she'll even catch the eye of a handsome stranger.

A foolish hope, but she couldn't let it die. If she could manage to capture the interest of a fascinating man, even for one night, she would be more than happy to return back home to her life.

One night with him would be worth one hundred with any one of them.

The night vibrated with life, hummed with excitement, and felt as if it had been kissed by promise. Regina could hardly contain herself, but luckily, she did not have to, this being an evening for revelry and fun. She intended to enjoy every moment of it.

The girls were all getting ready, Regina's cheeks flushed with excitement as she'd knelt to retrieve her gown and accessories.

She'd dressed quickly, no easy feat to accomplish. Lacing her own corset had proved trying, but she'd managed to cinch her waist and lace herself properly before donning her gown. She couldn't help a sly smile when she'd met her reflection in the mirror. The corset and gown worked together to lift and display her bosom most enticingly. With her shoulders bared and cleavage so tantalizingly exhibited, she had never felt more alluring in her life. This was the woman she wanted to be, the sort of lady she knew that the men in the room would take notice of.

She'd always been talented when it came to styling her own hair, so she had arranged her locks into an elegant chignon at her nape, with a few wispy curls pulled free at her ears and forehead for a softening effect. She wore no jewels. With her mask to hide behind, Regina knew she'd be able to enjoy a night of mystery.

Covering the ensemble with a voluminous hooded cape, she met up with Ruby and Tink and together they made their way to the hotel. As they arrived Regina's eyes were dancing at the sights, sounds, and smells of the pleasure gardens reached out to them from across the river.

She slid her mask on before leaving the boat and alighting the stairs, her wide eyes drinking in every single detail as they all paid the required fee and entered the gardens. Rotundas and a colonnade of supper boxes, where meals could be taken, faced the illuminated orchestral stand. The glow of the lanterns rivaled that of any starry night. The soft, yellow glow gave the entire scene a sense of surrealism; she felt as if she walked through a dream.

All around her, revelry ensued. Dancers, acrobats, and singers could be seen here and there surrounded by applauding crowds. The Palazzo Moretta proved a feast for the eyes with its winding paths leading past ruins, illuminated statues, and—as far as the eye could see—gravel paths on which promenaded the people of Venice. Mingled with the cream of society were those who could afford entry to the gardens and had come for a peek at the spectacle. Courtesans in daring gowns made eyes at the gentlemen, young couples clung to each other and stared in awe, and painted doxies plied their trade. Young men home from university, titled bachelors, and married men alike could have their pick of the litter at an event where inhibitions were known to be lowered and all manner of scandalous behavior excused.

The atmosphere felt decidedly sensual. Heat flushed the back of her neck when she witnessed people dancing much too closely, lips meeting and hands groping. Behind almost every statue and in any alcove, a young couple—and in some cases threesomes or foursomes—could be found in the throes of passion, heedless of their surroundings.

Tink and Ruby were quickly approached by young gentlemen and asked to dance, Regina enjoyed watching the scenes before her.

She procured a flute of champagne from one of the many masked waiters making their way through the crowd, sipping while she skirted the edge of the crowd gathered around a troupe of acrobats. She clapped and drank champagne while the troupe awed them with their feats of daring. Her head spun as the drink travelled straight to her head. She had never allowed herself more than one glass of champagne, and even then, when at home her mother had watched her closely to ensure she did not over-imbibe.

Before Regina realized what she had done, she'd drunk three flutes and felt remarkably happy and carefree.

When she neared the orchestral pavilion, she became caught up in a group of dancers surrounding it. A pair of arms came around her, and before she knew it, she was swept into a boisterous waltz—not the slow, sedate dance of a ballroom, but rather a celebratory reel that caused her head to spin as the masked gentleman whirled her about.

"You are an enchanting beauty," the man shouted to be heard above the music and laughter of the other dancers. "Does my angel of the night have a name?"

"Regina!" she proclaimed without thinking.

Throwing caution to the wind, she decided she would be Regina for the night. It was a common enough name and the mask had emboldened her. Besides, she'd never waltzed in public before, and no man had ever called her 'an enchanting beauty.'

"Ah, Regina," the young man said as he spun her about. "Take me to the stars, love."

Regina realized his intent when she felt the hard length of him pressed against her belly. She blushed furiously and avoided his gaze. "I can't," she said. "I am … I am waiting for someone."

"I see." He shrugged and continued spinning her about. The man was quite a graceful dancer. "Pity. Whoever the bloke is, I hope he knows he's the bloody luckiest man here tonight."

The dance ended, and before long, she fell into the arms of another gentleman. She lost herself in the music—she'd always loved to dance—and the heady rush of the champagne coursing through her. She went from partner to partner, her cheeks hurting from the smile that refused to allow her face rest.

Before she knew it she came face to chest with someone new. Or rather, she came face to chest with him. Her current dance partner gave her a careless spin, sending her into the arms of a man standing on the edge of the crowd … a man whose hard chest felt like heaven against her cheek, and whose scent sent a jolt of awareness down her spine.

Powerful arms came around her, steadying her. She made no attempt to move away from him, her hands coming up to his chest, resting just over the lapels of his coat. Her gaze traveled up from the top button of his waistcoat to the snowy white linen of his simply tied cravat, to the delectable throat she wished to nibble and lick, and onward to his strong chin, firm lips, aquiline nose, and—finally—his electric blue eyes peeking out at her from behind his simple black mask.

Those eyes smoldered, locking with hers, and his sensual mouth curved into a half-smile.

"Well, good evening, milady," he said in a low, purring tone.

Regina shuddered as she realized he had not yet released her from his hold. When she did not answer, he grinned, stunning her with a display of perfect teeth.

"Are you all right, love?"

She nodded, quickly finding her tongue lest he think her an imbecile.

"Of course," she answered, sounding as breathless as she felt. "I am perfectly fine. My dance partner was just a bit …"

"Careless," the man finished for her, shooting a pointed glance at the man who'd flung her into him and who still stood by as if he expected to reclaim her. He shrunk away at the newcomer's glare and disappeared into the crowd. "If you were mine, I'd take much better care of you."

She didn't miss the double entendre in his words, or the heat in his stare when his eyes traveled over the curve of her nose, her rouged lips, then farther down to the bosom pressed tight against him. She did not know where her boldness came from, though if she had to guess, she'd blame the champagne.

Whatever the cause, Regina found the courage within herself to give him a coy smile and press her body more fully to his. Satisfaction shot through her as shock flickered across his face, followed by amusement and desire.

She leaned close and whispered in a husky tone, "I am certain you would."

Robin Locksley remained unsure of what exactly about the woman in red and black beckoned to him. From the moment he'd first seen her, twirling in the arms of one dance partner after another, he'd been drawn to her.

It wasn't as if he'd never seen a beautiful woman before. In fact, he had indulged in affairs with other women. She was pretty, with her beautiful skin, luscious, dark locks, and teasing, heart-shaped mouth. There was something about her—here, tonight, beneath the light of thousands of lanterns—captivated him.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, even as he took one of her hands in his and twirled her back into the throng of dancers.

His hand remained tight at her waist and he held her far closer than would be considered decent in any ballroom. However, they were not in a ballroom, and he always did what he pleased. Right now, the way her thighs felt moving against his as they waltzed pleased him.

"Yes," she murmured, as if she didn't realize he'd already swept her into the waltz.

Her breathless whisper heated his blood in his veins and sent it racing straight for his cock.

Christ above, who was this woman? A graceful dancer, she was so light on her feet. He'd never met her before; of that, he felt certain. He did not think he could ever forget a woman so exquisite.

"Will you honor me with a name?" he asked, his eyes finding hers through the red and black mask covering the upper half of her face. A few black feathers rested against her left cheekbone, and her lips had been stained with rouge, making them even more inviting.

"Regina," she replied.

So, they were only trading first names? All the better. It would only add to the mystique of the evening.

"Robin," he responded. "What brings you to the Gardens this evening? Never tell me you are here to meet someone."

Regina graced him with that coy smile of hers again; just a slight upturning of her lips at the corners, causing him to want to run his tongue along the seam of her mouth.

"As a matter of fact," she said, "I am looking for a gentleman."

Robin would not let disappointment claim him. He'd become accustomed to getting what he wanted, and tonight, he'd already decided he very much wanted Regina.

"Whoever he is, forget about him," he declared, leading her into a graceful turn. "Be my companion for the night. You won't regret it."

"Hmmm," she hummed, her perfectly plump lips pressed together as if she contemplated his offer.

He imagined those lips wrapped around his cock, her red rouge staining him in a ring of desire while her tongue circled his head.

"Well, I did not have any particular gentleman in mind, you see. So, I suppose all there is left is for you to convince me."

Arching an eyebrow, he swiftly led her into another turn, whirling her too far on purpose and taking her from the midst of the multitude. Ducking behind a statue, he spun her again, taking them clear out of view of the dancers and revelers and behind a high, thick, flowering hedge. The scent of the blossoms enveloped them as he pressed her against the shrubbery. His hands spanned her waist and he sank into her, bending his knees a bit so his hips aligned with hers.

Regina gasped, her eyes wide and disoriented. He loomed over her, his parted lips sliding along the line of her jaw. She smelled heavenly, like rose oil and something else he could not identify. She tilted her head back, her hands gripping his biceps tightly. Her breath ruffled the curls at his temples, and her throaty whimper caressed his ear in a low, seductive note. He claimed her mouth in a crushing kiss, his hips grinding against hers as his tongue swept her lower lip, demanding entry into her mouth.

She opened for him, returning the kiss with a fervor matching his own. Her hands came up to his shoulders and she clung to him, her tongue mating artlessly with his.

He had kissed dozens of women, and fucked more than he could count. Many of them had been far more experienced than Regina—her kiss told him the truth of her innocence—yet, none of them had coaxed the response from him she had. He burned for her, his every muscle taut and coiled, ready to spring. She was so eager, throwing herself into their kiss with such wild abandon he could hardly contain his primal response.

Pressing her against the hedge, he grasped her hips and pulled her closer against him, relieving the tension in his groin. He slid his hands up her waist, over her ribs, finding the mounds of her breasts through her gown. She gasped against his mouth, her breath coming in breathless pants that caused them to heave in his palms. He kneaded her, his eyes drawn to the creamy flesh cradled by her bodice. He wanted to jerk the gown down, exposing her nipples—nipples he knew would be as pink as rose petals.

Not here, he told himself. Not now.

Something about this woman made him want to take her back to his bed, lay her across it, and fuck her on his bed for hours.

His mouth left hers and trailed a path down her neck, then even farther, until he was making love to the valley between her breasts with his tongue. She cried out sharply, then bit her lip to contain it as he nuzzled her soft flesh, leaving a row of hot kisses along the top of each one.

"There is so much I want to do to you," he murmured. "I want to take you to bed, Regina. I want to undress you and lick every inch of your delectable body. Then I want to lay you on your back and fuck you."

She groaned, arching her back and pressing her body more fully to his. He grinned, reaching down to cup her arse, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Would you like that, Regina? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes, I want that."

He chuckled, giving her a little kiss near the corner of her mouth. "So, I have convinced you, then?"

The bold vixen returned, and she flashed him a catlike smile.

"It seems you have, my lord," she purred. "Now all that's left is for you to impress me."

"We shall dine first," Robin declared, offering Regina his arm. "It wouldn't do for me to get you back to my bed only to watch you expire with weakness."

She took his arm and followed him down one of the twisting lanes, toward the row of dinner boxes near the river entrance.

"I am famished," she admitted. "Thank you, Robin."

Robin. She loved saying his name. They'd waltzed beneath the moon, their thighs brushing and their hips pressed together. He'd stolen her away, pressed up against a hedge, and kissed her. His hands had cupped and fondled her breasts.

He was Robin—her Robin for this one night.

Though the dinner boxes could seat at least ten, they sat alone in the intimate enclosure. The space had been opulently turned out, with fine art hanging on its walls, beautiful brass candlesticks and gleaming silver on the tables, a crisp, white tablecloth, and painted china.

"Good evening," said a masked waiter once they were settled at the table. "Would you care for wine?"

Robin turned to her and smiled. "Well?"

She smiled back and nodded. "Wine would be lovely, thank you."

Robin was pleasantly surprised. She'd have thought him one of those overbearing sorts who did not think a lady possessed the intelligence to answer a question for herself. If she weren't already besotted with him, this act of consideration would have won her heart.

He lifted his wine glass and took a long swallow, his piercing eyes peering at her through the slits in his mask. He leaned toward her, his breath fanning her ear, his lips brushing the lobe. She shivered.

"Tell me, dearest," he murmured, his mouth grazing her neck just behind her ear. "How adventurous are you, really?"

She arched her back, straining closer to his lips, to his touch. She closed her eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I am at your disposal, Robin."

She felt him smile against her cheek.

"Good," he answered. "Because just now, I am gripped with the desire to taste wine from between your marvelous tits."

A flutter of pleasure at his words registered down low in her belly. The burning heat there grew and crept steadily lower. Without speaking, she reached up and cupped her breasts, lifting them in invitation, pressing them more tightly together, creating the perfect chalice for him.

He picked up his glass and tilted it just enough to allow his wine to trickle onto her skin. It rested in the hollow between her neck and collarbone for a moment, before sliding downward, drawn down the slope to the valley between her breasts. One arm braced on the back of her chair, he lowered his head and caught the stream with his tongue. He trailed it slowly upward, leaving fire in his wake. The warm rasp of it caused her to cry out, but she swiftly clamped her lips together, holding back another moan when his mouth began to travel, dotting a soft row of kisses across the generous globes quivering in her hands.

One of his hands came up over hers, pulling it away from her breast before replacing it with his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze, using his other hand to tilt the glass again, causing another cool splash. This time, his mouth found her breast, suckling as his tongue circled to lap the wine from her skin. His thumb dipped into the neckline of her dress, finding her nipple and circling it once before he joined it with his forefinger. Giving the nipple a gentle tug, he found the opposite bud through the fabric of her gown with his other hand. Her head fell back, a throaty groan burning in her chest. His mouth pulled upon one breast while his fingers teased the other.

Abruptly, he pulled away, the devilish smile in place once more.

Regina straightened in her chair, taking deep, slow breaths, and fighting to clear her head. The waiter approached again. Though she knew Robin had been right to stop, she found herself wishing he hadn't … wishing he'd continued his torture by snatching down the front of her gown and running his devilish tongue all over her breasts.

They were served by the waiter, silent and swift, laying out their light supper of ham sliced paper-thin, a refreshing, lightly dressed salad, warm bread with butter, and an array of custards, tarts, and cheeses for dessert. As desperately as she wanted him to continue where he'd left off, she also had not eaten for hours and had grown famished.

The two ate and chatted amiably while the carousing of the masquerade continued around them. Dancing, music, fireworks … there wasn't a dull moment, and everything seemed designed to engage the senses in some way.

"I have the strangest sensation we've met before," Robin said suddenly, his knife and fork poised over his plate.

"Maybe in another life?" Regina said.

His hand came over hers, stilling it before she could continue slicing the ham on her plate.

"I feel more than certain I would have remembered you," he said. "I don't think I could forget such a stunning woman."

"Maybe in another life you were a bold thief who stole from me." Regina said. "Though I'm sure you would have a long list of admirers."

His hand rested on the back of her chair again, his thumb slowly circling the bare skin between her shoulder blades. "Right now, you are the only woman in the world I want to know."

She gave him a coy smile and lifted her wineglass for another slow sip.

"And know me you shall," she whispered.

"Ah, the lady seeks to play games with me," he jested.

She laughed. "We did agree I was entitled to a bit of fun. Why not begin the festivities a bit early?"

He pursed his lips. "Yes, let's."

Before Regina knew what was happening, one of his large hands had gripped her knee. He pulled until her legs parted and then slid his hand between them.

Her heart leapt into her throat, beating furiously. Her hips moved forward a bit to meet his questing hand. He cupped her through her gown and chemise, his palm finding her mons and massaging with gentle pressure.

"You aren't the only one who enjoys a good game, Regina," he purred, his mouth caressing her shoulder and causing a shiver to run down her spine.

A slow pulsing began between her legs, becoming more rapid when Robin applied more pressure.

"I have one of my own in mind," he continued. His hand left her just long enough to lift her skirts. His palm skimmed her drawers, moving steadily upward. "The game is called 'how many times can I make Regina come in one night'." His fingers tugged on the ribbon holding her drawers in place and loosened it ever so slightly. "There is a long night ahead of us, and I am a man who likes to begin a game in the winning position."

His fingertips slid to her other pair of lips, dampened by her desire, parting them to find her distended clitoris. She hissed, clenching her teeth as his index finger slid over it, down, lower and lower, gliding over the folds and back up again, circling her hidden pearl.

"You're so wet, Regina," he whispered, leaning closer to place a row of gentle kisses from her shoulder to the side of her neck.

She watched the revelry beyond the dimly lit dinner box, her every sense heightened by the excitement of allowing him to perform an erotic act on her in public. If even one of the passersby walking the lantern-lit paths just beyond the row of dinner boxes had taken the time to look closer, they could have easily found them out. She thought the idea thrilling, and that excitement only served to heighten her pleasure. Robin joined his finger with a second, dipping them both just within her tight, wet sheath.

"Ah, so tight," his husky voice said against her ear. His tongue caressed her earlobe, and he caught the delicate cartilage between his teeth. "If you're this tight around my fingers, I can only imagine how you will feel wrapped around my cock."

Regina couldn't hold back this time. The moan that spilled from her was wild and wanton, uninhibited.

He captured her mouth with his, engaging her tongue in a spirited duel, fingers pumping in and out of her. His thumb slid through her lips again, finding her clitoris and stroking it mercilessly while he worked the walls of her channel with his thick fingers. Never, in her most vivid fantasies, had she imagined anything like this. Her own tentative caresses could never compare with his bold ones.

"That's it, love," he whispered when she gasped, her thighs clenching together and imprisoning his hand.

A light fluttering had begun, and she knew what it meant. She'd experienced it several times before at her own hands, but knew it would be even more magnificent this time.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Let me feel you."

She bit her lower lip and whimpered, trembling as the pleasure swept over her, causing the pulsating between her legs to crescendo with a force that left her reeling in her chair. Gripping the table, she closed her eyes and savored it, discretion entirely forgotten. She rotated her hips against his hand, seeking to draw out the heavenly ending for as long as it would last.

When the spasms faded, Robin withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking them between his lips. She watched him perform the act in awe, unable to look away even when his gaze snapped up to lock with hers.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled. "You taste exquisite. I can hardly wait to get a proper nibble."

Taking up the bottle from their ice bucket, he refilled their glasses and returned to his dinner as if nothing had just occurred between them—as if he had not just taken her body to the heights of pleasure right there at the table.

"Oh," she said with a smile, reaching for a lemon tartlet. "I do believe I'm going to like this game."

"After you, love," Robin said, gallantly offering Regina a hand to help her into a limo.

She placed her gloved hand in his and gave him that coy little smile of hers. His cock twitched in response, and his sac tightened around his bollocks, reminding him once again of the urgency of his desire for this woman.

After her sweet little cunt had contracted in orgasm around his fingers beneath the table, he'd almost lost his senses and taken her right there. The temptation to sweep the contents of the table to the ground and have her for his dinner had become far too great. Just the thought of her splayed across the table, her sumptuous tits freed from her gown and bouncing in rhythm with his pounding strokes between her spread thighs … He took a deep breath and released it on a slow, steady exhale. He followed her up into the limo, reminding himself of his plans of slow seduction.

It defied all reason that he should care. Never in his life had he ever felt the need to woo any woman. They made it easy for him, really … too easy, on most occasions. In parties across Venice, women plotted to place themselves in compromising positions with him. There were widows free to do as they pleased, and the occasional married lady, who wanted the pleasure of a night, or several, in his bed. Yet, easy as it would have been for him with any other woman in Venice, he did not want easy. He wanted Regina.

Speaking of which … that he should want her, a woman obviously so inexperienced, also shocked him. He'd often avoided virgins, and rarely made bedding them a habit. He should have walked away the moment she'd let on that she wasn't as experienced as she portrayed. Yet, here he sat beside her in the limo, unable to find the strength to tell her he could not do this. Because, the truth was, he wanted her too badly to think about the consequences for either of them.

He gazed at her in the moonlight filtering through the moonroof, studying her profile. For all her innocence, she certainly acted like a girl who wished to be well and truly ruined. She couldn't have made such a decision without thinking of the repercussions. If she were willing to give herself to him, why should he refuse?

He reached down to adjust himself, biting back a groan of frustration. The ride to his apartment would take at least ten more minutes. He prayed he would make it until then.

"Was this your first time in Venice?" he asked conversationally.

"Oh, yes!" Her voice came out filled with breathless wonder. "I found it ever so marvelous. I'd always heard so much about it—the lanterns, the pavilions and the orchestra, the supper boxes. It proved quite an experience."

An amused smile started pulling at the corners of his mouth. "My, you are a unripe one," he teased.

"With you as my teacher, I won't be so unripe much longer." Regina countered.

For a moment, the mask of the seductress slipped and he could see the insecurities of a wallflower emerging. Was he really such a heel that he'd never noticed her? Christ, what a vivacious little thing. He could hardly imagine being in a room with Regina without being aware of her electrifying presence.

Deciding he couldn't wait another moment to get his hands on her—and put her self-doubt to rest once and for all—he went to his knees on the limo floor. His hands found her ankles, his fingers caressing the silk of her stockings.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Regina," he replied, lifting her skirts over her knees and revealing garters that matched her gown. "If I wanted a woman with experience, I would have found one. What I want is to be the first to taste your sweetness with my mouth. The first to know what it is to be inside you. Do you understand?"

She shivered and fell back against the seat as his hands skimmed her thighs.

"You wish to fuck me," she whispered.

"So thoroughly and completely you'll never want any other man to touch you again," he growled, his thumb finding her swollen clitoris through the wetness between her legs.

She whimpered, her hips bucking against his hand.

"Yes!" she cried.

A rush of moisture met his searching fingers as he stroked her, steadily rubbing her little button in circles and dipping down to caress the slick folds.

"I want that, Robin. Fuck me."

At her passionate plea, he lost his grip on control and lowered his head, desperate for a taste of her. The scent of her arousal gripped him and pulled him in, causing his mouth to water. He parted the plump lips of her mons with his fingers and pressed his mouth to her.

He moaned, his tongue meeting hot, wet, feminine flesh. He pressed his palms against the insides of her thighs and pushed them farther apart, opening her up to him. Closing his lips around the tight pearl of her pleasure, he reached up with one hand and snatched down the front of her bodice. Her breasts bounced free, and one of them filled his hand, the nipple tightening and tickling his palm. He pinched the little pink bud between his thumb and forefinger and gently pulled, earning another flood of moisture from between her legs and a sharp cry from her lips.

The rock and sway of the limo, combined with the instinctive movement of Regina's hips, caused the perfect friction between her and his tongue. He lapped at her, timing his strokes with the movement of her hips, concentrating his efforts on the little bundle of nerves at her center. She'd become so wet, it was nothing for him to slide two fingers inside of her.

Regina trembled, moaning with wild abandon, heedless to the driver just beyond the glass window. The devil take them all, Robin didn't give a bloody damn if the driver heard her, so long as he was the one giving her such pleasure.

"Ah … oh, Robin," she groaned, her hips undulating against his fingers and tongue. "Oh … oh, that feels so…so fucking good."

His balls tightened until it felt as if he would spend himself in his breeches when his title came falling from her lips like the most erotic, most wicked of whispered words. He pumped his fingers in and out of her swiftly, spurred on by her wild cries. Her hands came down to tangle in his hair, her fingers sliding through his hair. She ground against his tongue, searching for that exquisite ending he knew drew near.

She screamed and shuddered, her tight channel squeezing his fingers and throbbing around them. His cock pulsated in tandem with her spasms, yearning to experience what his fingers felt. His fingers slowed as he dragged out her torment, creating wave after wave of the little tremors rocking her insides while she floated back down from the pinnacle of rapture.

Reluctantly, he tore his mouth away from her, his lips slick with her essence. He'd barely managed to slip his fingers free of her sheath when she reached down and grasped his lapels, dragging him up and over her. He groaned with pleasure as she captured his mouth with hers, bringing him right between her spread legs. He could feel the heat of her through his breeches as she wrapped her limbs around his waist and pressed her hot core up against him. He ground his hips against hers, his body overcome with the thought of the pleasures to be found between her lovely thighs.

"Oh, Robin," she murmured against his lips. "You make me feel so … so alive. I want … I can't wait any longer. Please … take me, Robin. Ride me."

He shuddered at her plea, his hand already going to the fastening of his breeches. Even as he freed himself, he shook his head.

"I can't, Regina. Not here. Your first time shouldn't be in a limo. There will be pain … I want to take you home to my bed."

Her eyes grew wild, glazed with desire and need. She swayed against him, the opening of her cunt brushing up against the head of his cock. He gasped as it came away coated in her juices and tingling from the contact. He couldn't resist the urge to thrust against her again, brushing against her damp lips.

"Bloody hell," he growled, his hips moving of their own accord, urging him closer to the pleasure she offered him. Reaching down between them, he gripped his cock and nestled it against her, right between the lips of her mons. His teeth clenched as she drenched him with her honey, easing his way. He rubbed against her, the head of his sex pressing perfectly between her lower lips.

Regina held on to his shoulders, her hips moving in perfect rhythm with his. She rubbed her delectable cunt against him, coating him in even more of her wetness, moaning against his jacket and burying her face against his chest. It took everything in him not to plunge into her womb and fuck her mindless, but he held on to his last shred of discipline. He'd meant what he said about waiting to take her to bed before breaching her. He would be damned if he took her virginity on the backseat of a limo as if she were no more than a whore. He would be content with just this small taste of her, a prelude to what they would experience before the night ended.

"Oh, God … it's happening again!" she cried, her thighs gripping him.

"You're coming," he rasped, his thrusts becoming wilder against her. "So am I, love. Come with me. I want to feel you come on my cock, Regina."

She whimpered and shuddered against him before going limp in his arms. A few more thrusts and he went there with her, trembling violently and burying a forceful cry in the side of her neck. His bollocks contracted, and the hot gush of his seed spurting against her lower belly brought him blessed relief.

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a handkerchief, using it to carefully clean Regina before stuffing it back into his coat. He put his cock back in his breeches and lowered Regina's skirts before raising himself onto the seat beside her.

Leaning back against the seat, he tucked her into the crook of his arm and kissed the top of her head. She fell silent and held him, one arm crossing his middle and snaking around his waist.

It surprised him how content he was to simply sit with her, watching as the movement of the limo slowly lulled her to sleep. This was it, his chance to take her home—wherever that happened to be—and forget the rest. She wasn't fully compromised, and he hadn't missed his chance to cry off.

However, just the thought of her with someone else set his blood to boiling. He held her possessively against him and kissed the top of her head. Even if just for this one night, Regina was his.

She took his hand, allowing him to draw her toward him. She became very aware of her opulent, yet masculine surroundings—Robin's bedroom was elegantly appointed in shades of dark navy, white, and gray—yet, she lost the desire to marvel over the décor when he reached up to remove his mask.

The bridge of his nose appeared, as did his dark eyebrows over the blue eyes that had so captivated her. He then tugged at the ribbons holding her mask in place. She reached up to pull it away, glancing up at him with an expectant stare. Despite the intimacies they'd shared, she was afraid he would not find her as enchanting without it.

Her breath caught in her throat when his hand came up to her face, thumb stroking her cheek before finding her lower lip in a gentle caress.

"Regina," he whispered. "How have I managed to go so long without knowing you? I feel certain I could never have forgotten you if we'd met."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, her chest heaving and her breath racing between her parted lips.

"I-I do not know," she stammered. A half-smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "You cannot know how long I have wanted this," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

His soft chuckle warmed her from the inside out. "Surely, my notice is not worth so much."

She shrugged. "For me who is prone to flights of romantic whimsy, it is," she admitted.

Regina knew she should not say these things. Beyond this night, she could not fathom anything more coming of their little liaison. To bare her secrets to him would only leave her vulnerable to the pain to be borne when it ended. Yet, she could not stop now that she'd given voice to her deepest desires.

Robin circled behind her, placing his hands upon her shoulders. His lips brushed the back of her neck and she shivered.

"How do you feel when you thought about what I'm about to do to you?" Robin asked as his hands worked at the buttons running down her back, sliding them loose one by one, opening her gown.

"Excited." Regina whispered.

He gripped the sleeves of her gown and pulled, lowering it to the floor to pool around her feet. His hands took her waist and he pulled her against him, his lips trailing along her shoulder.

"Did you fantasize about me, Regina?" Robin asked. "Dream of me?"

"I did," she said, her voice low and husky. "At night, alone in my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it was like to be with you."

"Oh, Regina," he said, his voice tinged with amusement and mock horror. "Never say you were ever so naughty."

She giggled, bit her lower lip, and leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest. "I was."

"You touched yourself when you thought about me, didn't you?" One of his hands slid across her stomach, lowering slowly toward the apex of her thighs. "Did you pleasure yourself to fantasies of me?"

He cupped her mons, his fingers massaging gently and drawing moisture from her core.

"Yes," she gasped, her voice strained as he continued to tease her. "Yes, I did."

"Show me," he whispered, removing his hand.

She groaned in agitation, wishing for his touch again. Yet, he seemed to be waiting for her to fulfill his command.

"Show me how you pleasured yourself, Regina," he said, his voice a bit rougher this time—a demand she dared not refuse. Not if she wished for more of the pleasure he could give her.

Robin peered over Regina's shoulder at the full-length mirror resting just across the room. When he'd come behind her, he'd caught their reflection in the glass and had thought to undress her before it, watching her body revealed inch by slow inch.

Then she'd admitted to fantasizing about him—no, not just imagining herself with him, but pleasuring herself to the thoughts. The admission had sent a fresh surge of blood rushing to his cock, causing the organ to throb painfully. He'd wanted to carry her to the bed, lay her down, and fuck her until he'd fulfilled every one of her fantasies and desires. More than that, at the moment, he wanted to see her slender fingers teasing her body into readiness for him.

Eyes closed and head resting against his chest, she reached up and pulled down her chemise, causing her breasts to bounce free. His throat constricted, tightening in response to the sight of those luscious tits. One hand came up to cradle the left breast tentatively, and his breath caught and held, anticipation causing his mouth to go dry. He parted his lips, wetting them with this tongue, his eyes fixated on her reflection as she pinched the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her more fully against him and pressing his erection against her bottom.

The evidence of his arousal seemed to embolden her. She brought her hand up to the other breast, toying with both nipples now, rolling them between her fingers. She moaned, her hands kneading and massaging, her lips parted and her cheeks flushing with pleasure.

He fisted the skirt of her chemise, lifting it. She assisted him, removing one hand from her breast. Once the skirt had been pulled to her waist, she deftly untied the string holding her drawers over her hips and allowed them to fall, before stepping quickly out of them. His eyes lowered to the sweetness between her legs, watching her searching fingers find their way there. His hands clenched the fabric of her chemise tightly, trembling as he watched her slender fingers slide between her nether lips. She moved in slow, rhythmic circles, stroking the hidden pearl concealed within. His breath became rapid; he fought for control. It took all of his will to keep from bending her over and ramming into her from behind.

Watching her reflection, he imagined his own hand where hers was now, stroking her sweet, silky folds and coaxing a surge of moisture from deep within. He contented himself with palming one of the breasts she'd abandoned in her exploration, kneading it and tweaking the stiff peak of her nipple. Her lips parted on a shrill cry, her fingers quickening between her thighs. He held her tight against him, not daring to take his eyes off the mirror for even a second. Her reflection captured and held him entranced.

"You look so beautiful, Regina," he whispered in her ear. He tasted her earlobe, taking it between his lips and suckling. She moaned again, her hips bucking against his and causing his member to twitch with want. "Open your eyes and look at yourself, love. See how magnificent you are."

Her eyelids drooped heavy over eyes glazed with desire, their dark chocolate pools focused on the reflection before her. She was the most vibrant, vivacious woman he'd ever had in his arms. He could not imagine encountering her without being overcome with the need to have her then and there.

"Robin," she whispered, her gaze locking with his in the mirror.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I am weary of fantasy. Show me what it really means to be with you. Make love to me."

He turned her to face him, his lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss. Her arms came around his neck and she clung to him, her mouth engaging his just as passionately. He found the strings of her corset and yanked, working to unlace her from the constricting garment. She reached up and began untying his cravat. Throwing it aside, she attacked the buttons of his shirt and waistcoat, opening both garments simultaneously.

The muscles of his chest and stomach tensed in response to her touch, feather light and searching on his naked skin.

Finally freeing her from the corset, he tossed it aside before shedding his shirt and waistcoat. Gripping her hips, he lifted her until her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her toward his massive bed.

He whisked the counterpane aside and laid her on the crisp white sheets. Then, turning to the bedside table, he opened the top drawer and retrieved a condom.

"To protect you from becoming pregnant," he stated, showing her the wrapped letter before placing it on the bed beside her.

She sat up on the bed, coming to her knees. A small smile transformed her face. "How thoughtful of you. I'm not on the pill."

"I want you to be free to enjoy the night without worry," he replied, climbing up onto the bed beside her.

She reached for him, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him down toward her for a kiss.

"Thank you," she murmured just before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Robin met it with his own, and they dueled, the gentle friction sending a tremor down his spine.

As they kissed, he reached up and palmed her breasts. The nipples hardened, teasing his fingers and beckoning to his mouth. She arched her back, offering them up to his lips. He bent his head, pressing the two large globes together, and ran his tongue over both nipples. He took one between his teeth and teased it with a gentle tug before taking the other into his mouth and suckling as if starving.

She gripped his shoulders, her fingernails clawing his back and drawing a groan of both pleasure and pain from deep in his chest. Laying her back onto the bed, he pulled the chemise down over her hips and legs, baring her to his hungry gaze.

"You have a body made for loving," he remarked, his hands tracing her curves, fondling her breasts, before skimming the flat plane of her stomach and the generous curves of her hips. "So damned perfect."

Reaching down between them, he slid one finger between her lower lips, moaning at the feel of her slick, heated flesh. She dripped with wetness, her tight little sheath gripping his finger hungrily. He pumped it in and out, stretching and accustoming her to his touch. His thumb found its way through her slickened inner folds, teasing her clitoris with gentle pressure and causing her hips to bow up off the bed.

"There?" he asked, giving the bud another gentle stroke.

"Yes, there!" she cried, her hips thrusting against his hand, taking his finger in deeper.

Her juices coated the digit, and he coaxed even more from her with a few well-timed strokes of his thumb.

"Yes, like that. Oh, more!"

He obeyed, joining one finger with a second and quickening his strokes. His thumb circled in a more rapid motion, drawing a chorus of moans from her mouth.

"Now, Robin," she panted, her hips moving in time with his fingers. "I cannot wait any longer."

"I want to make this easy for you, love," he murmured, still working her insides with two questing fingers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care," she insisted. "The pain will only be for a moment, and I have wanted this for so long."

He nodded, already tearing at the fastening of his breeches. He could not deny her now, not after the promise of what he'd given her in the Gardens, and again in the limo. The tightness of the channel around his fingers had just reminded him of how innocent she was, and how wrong he'd be to despoil her. A stronger man might have walked away, even now with her lying naked and willing in his bed. He hadn't been this desperate to have a woman since he'd been a green boy of fifteen.

Reaching for the condom, he tore it open and sheathed himself with care, ensuring it was on properly. Satisfied, he braced himself over her and probed her tight entrance. Eyes boring into him with intent, she raised her hips and welcomed him, sheathing his head within the rim of her channel.

He gasped, his eyes sliding shut as the first inch of her enveloped him. She whimpered when he slid in further and stretched her a bit more. He gritted his teeth, trembling with the effort it took not to slam in to the hilt and take his pleasure. She panted, her arms coming around him and holding him tight as he continued forging a path through her. She moaned again, this time in pain when his head encountered the barrier of her virginity.

Robin bent his head to capture her lips, muffling her sharp cry as he plunged, tearing through her hymen. He stilled within her, continuing his tender assault upon her lips while he allowed her to grow accustomed to the feel of him inside of her. His chest expanded, burning with the need to pump in and out, filling her over and over again. She still trembled from the pain, a lone tear welling in the corner of one eye.

"I'm sorry, my sweet," he whispered, brushing a kiss between her eyebrows.

"It's all right," she insisted between shallow, ragged breaths. "I knew there would be pain."

"If I have any say, it won't be for much longer," he mumbled, raising himself a bit and reaching down between them. His thumb encountered her clitoris and stroked it in a slow circle, drawing a surprised gasp from her lips. His mouth curved into a smirk, and he repeated the motion, applying a bit more pressure while moving inside of her with a slow, calculated stroke.

Her lips parted on a low moan, a tremor rocking her. He continued his ministrations, teasing her pearl while his hips undulated against hers. He bent his head to take one of her nipples, drawing on it with deep pulls and swirling his tongue around it. Her clenched thighs relaxed, falling open and allowing him in deeper. Her channel gripped him so tight, he wondered if he'd ever find his way out again. His chest rumbled with a low, primal groan.

Regina's sharp cries melted into sighs of pleasure when his pace quickened, his hands gripping her hips and tilting them at the perfect angle.

"Christ, Regina," he murmured, pumping in and out of her. "You feel so bloody good."

She responded with a moan, and he increased his rhythm even more, his blood roaring in his ears in concert with the sound of their bodies coming together. She clung to him, her rapid breath tickling his ear and the side of his neck, further exacerbating the urgency he felt as he hurtled closer and closer to climax.

"Is it good for you, too, sweetheart? Do you like the feel of my cock inside of you?"

"Yes," she cried, throwing her head back and clinging to the sheets. "Oh, yes, Robin!"

Prying one of her hands from the bed sheet, he lowered it between them and urged her to touch herself.

"Yes, that's it, Regina," he murmured, his mouth going dry as he watched her stroke herself toward climax. "I want you to come with me, love. You're almost there."

His thrusts became frenzied and wild, a thin film of sweat breaking out along his hairline. His gut clenched and his balls contracted, signaling his ending. Her inner walls tightened around him at the exact same time he spilled his seed. He buried his face in the pillow beside her head, stifling his roar of completion and thrusting one last time before going still. His head spun and his shoulders heaved as he struggled to draw breath.

Regina's thighs quivered on either side of his hips, her arms going limp and falling from around his neck. He turned his head and brushed his lips along her jawline before finding the corner of her mouth. She met his searching mouth with her own and gifted him with a languid kiss.

One of his hands came up to her breast, pinching the nipple lightly and causing her to shudder beneath him.

"Well?" he asked, once he'd managed to break the kiss. "Did reality live up to your fantasies?"

She grinned, wide and radiant. "Oh, Robin … it turned out to be far better than I could have imagined."

A chuckle shook his shoulders as he rolled away from her, standing to dispose of the condom. By the time he'd cleaned himself and returned from the bathroom, Regina had dozed off. Easing himself gingerly beside her on the bed, he took up the damp linen he'd soaked at the bathroom and used it to clean the blood smearing the inside of her thighs. She sighed in sleep, but did not awaken as he tended her.

Once finished, he pulled the counterpane up to her chin. Though he was loathe to cover her beautiful body, the fire had died down a bit in the hearth, and he wouldn't want her to catch a chill.

Turning away from the bed, he disposed of the linen in the fireplace before stoking the fire up again, adding more logs. He then donned his breeches once more and crossed the room to the sideboard, where he poured a liberal splash of brandy into a tumbler before taking an armchair before the blaze.

The flames cast an orange glow over the bed, illuminating her angelic face in peaceful sleep. Frowning, he took a gulp of brandy and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the liquor run through his body.

As he sat there, allowing the erotic encounter he'd just had with Regina to fill his mind, he wondered if she realized that she'd been far more than he could have imagined, as well.


	29. Chapter 29

(Orlando)

* * *

Regina Mills was on her way to Rosewood Retirement Center, where her beloved Grans was staying. Amelia Mills was in her late eighties and while her health had been good over the years, her voice last night on the phone with Regina had sounded depressed. So, Regina had called in to work at the elementary school where she worked, and had taken this Friday off, along with the weekend to visit her Grams.

Regina was twenty-nine and living in Orlando as an elementary school teacher. She taught first grade and loved seeing her kids adorable faces each and every day. Her parents were both dead, killed in a car accident when Regina was only even, Amelia Mills, Grams, had taken in Regina gladly. She had been in grief at loosing her son and daughter-in-law, she had found comfort in little Regina. But Regina had grieved for her parents, Grams was all she had left in the world.

Regina pulled into the parking lot, after parking the car she walked into the Center. As she neared her Grams' room, she became a little anxious. She took a deep breath and knocked on her Grams' door.

"Regina, come in, come in." Her Grams called out to her.

Regina smiled and walked to her, Grams held out her arms and Regina pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Grams. It's been too long."

"And who's fault is that?" Grams asked.

"Mine, I know." Regina said as she sat down beside her.

"So, tell me how is teaching doing?" Grams asked.

"Really good, we just started this new school year." Regina said.

"And the kids, how do they like being in school?" Grams asked.

"Well, most of them like recess, and all. But you have the occasional few that really don't want to be there and will let you know about it." Regina said with a chuckle.

"So, what brings you here today?" Grams asked.

"I can't come see my Grams when I want?" Regina asked.

"Sure you can, but I wonder if its because you're worried." Grams said.

"I'm always going to worry about you." Regina said.

"And I you." Grams said.

"Me?" Regina asked.

"Let me tell you the story of Raina." Grams said.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Raina. My own Grams told me this old but sad tale that goes back decades." Grams said.

"Grams," Regina started.

"Don't Grams me. This is something that might help you with your own love life, my dear." Grams said.

"I have no love life," Regina said.

"Exactly. Now hush and let me tell the story." Grams said as Regina nodded.

"Now, once upon a time there was two feuding families. The Lyons and the Regals It was during a time of lord and ladies and when children were betrothed when they were first born. The feud had gotten so bad between two families that a King ordered the firstborn son of the Lyons and the firstborn daughter of the Regals were to wed in order to stop the feuds between the two." Grams said.

"And did it?" Regina asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you patience is a virtue?" Grams said.

"Didn't I tell you that about my love life?" Regina fired back.

"You have no love life. Remember?" Grams said raising an eyebrow and effectively shutting up Regina.

"Now, as I was saying. The couple were both very reluctant when their betrothal was announced. Robert came around and was looking forward to marrying Raina, he loved her quit whit, her spirit, the way she stood up to him, and tried to stand up to her parents, he simply fell in love. Raina on the other hand, was not immediately in love. She fought Robert, fought their attraction, their love for their families, fought their love for riding horses. Robert would take her on early morning rides, and afternoon rides every day leading up to their wedding."

"Sounds like he was determined. "Regina commented.

"He was. He was determined that Raina would want to marry him as well." Grams said.

"So did he?" Regina asked anxiously.

"You never did have any patience, did you?" Grams shook her head. "To answer you, yes he did make her fall in love with him. With his charm, his determination and his heart."

"So, what happened next?" Regina asked.

"The day of the wedding was a great celebration. The two families had put aside their feud and were both in attendance. It was at the Lyons village with everyone there, the Regals were also there. The bride and groom exchanged their nuptials, a grand feast had been prepared and a huge celebration commenced. As the evening wore on, the bride and groom made their exit." Grams said.

"Sounds like they had a happy ending." Regina said.

"Not quite," Grams said then continued. "As Robert toasted to Raina in their bedchamber that night, he watched as she drunk wine…that had been poisoned."

"What?" Regina gasped.

"Someone had poisoned their wine in their room. Robert was horrified to witness Raina fall to the floor in front of him, gasping. He called for healers to help her, but it was too late. The poisoned had acted quickly and she died within seconds of drinking it. Robert was inconsolable in his grief, even though the goblet where the wine had been stored had all contained the poison, he had not drunk any when Raina had." Grams said.

"Did they ever find out who killed her? How did her family react?" Regina asked.

"Her family blamed him and took her body from him to be buried back at their home. Robert didn't fight them as he had no fight left in him. Robert's family found out who poisoned the wine, a young maid from another village who had wanted Robert for herself, had snuck into the bedchamber with the festivities going on down below. She was killed for her act." Grams said.

"And Robert? What happened to him?" Regina asked.

"For a few weeks he didn't speak to anyone. One day while out riding, he went to the cliffs and took his own life. Legend says that their because their souls were no longer one with the other, that one would never live without the other, not truly live." Grams said.

"That's so sad." Regina said.

"It is, to have love or a chance a love and experience to the fullest." Grams said.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Regina asked.

"Because, I have found someone that is perfect for you." Grams said.

"Oh no, Grams, you are not setting me up again are you?" Regina asked.

"Regina-" Grams said.

"No, no Regina this or that. Grams, do you remember the last guy you set me up with?" Regina asked.

"That's not my fault." Grams denied.

"He had just gotten out of prison Grams!" Regina reminded her.

"Okay, so he had a bit of a bad boy in me. There's nothing wrong with a little wild side, especially in the bedroom," Grams said with a wink.

"Kinky in the bedroom, there is nothing wrong with that. A kink for being in prison every year for the last few years, no thank you." Regina said.

"Okay, maybe he wasn't the right one. But that doesn't mean you won't find the right one. And trust me, this one is the right one." Grams said.

"Grams, I can find a guy on my own." Regina said.

"Then why haven't you?" Grams asked.

"Grams! There's no rush." Regina said.

"That's what Robert and Raina probably thought." Grams said. "Now, do your dear old Grams a favor and at least talk to Robin, he's a doctor."

"Robin?" Regina asked.

"The guy I want you to go out with. I've got his number and the least you can do is talk to him or text, or if things keep going well, you can sext him." Grams said.

"Grams!" Regina exclaimed.

"Regina, please. I really have a good feeling about this one. There is something in his eyes…" Grams said softly.

"Grams I don't know why you're being like this," Regina said defiantly.

"I want to see my only granddaughter happy, and in love. A love that fuels you through every obstacle in life. A love that you can rely on, to love someone and to have that same love returned to you tenfold." Grams said.

Regina saw that look in her Grams' eyes and knew that there was no use. "Okay, give me his number and I'll text him."

Grams looked like she had won the super bowl.

"But, if I don't have a good vibe about him, that's it," Regina said.

"Fine," Grams said as she gave Regina the number. They visited for a little while longer, then as Regina was leaving, Grams had to say a few more things.

"I want you to remember the story of Raina and Robert, how they almost had the world at their fingertips, only to have it taken away. Don't let anything hold you back, my dear. If Robin is not the one, then don't give up. Don't ever give up," Grams said as they hugged one another.

The following weekend, Regina was home…alone and was having a glass of wine to comfort her. She had been alone…lonely for so long. Her greatest love, her only love had died when they were both seventeen. Daniel Colter.

He had been her rock for so long. Her everything.

And then fate had cruelly taken him from her, right before they were going to go off to college, have an apartment together and conquer the world. He had been diagnosed with heart disease, a hereditary condition that had been passed down to him. Regina had been devastated, and one again her Gram had been the only one who kept her sane. Regina had gone into such a depression that she had almost given up going to college.

Grams wasn't having it.

"You're going to go and you're going to have a bright future. Daniel wouldn't want you to throw it all away." Grams had told her.

Regina had gone to college and finished her teaching degree. Grams had been there to see her get her diploma and sent her a basket full of red apples her first day of teaching.

Now, here she was almost thirty and she had no one. She took another drink of her wine. To add to her misery, she had found out last night by accident at her friend Emma's party, that her ex, Graham Hunter had been cheating on her the whole time that they had been together. Emma had tried to set her up with Emma's boyfriend's best friend, but Regina had stated that she wasn't interested. Truth be told she was afraid of getting hurt again. She still had to call Robin, the man her Grams wanted to set her up with. She would, soon.

Regina knew she was getting buzzed and decided to do something about her former ex. So, she picked her phone up and started to type in numbers to send Graham a text.

Shit, what was his number again? Regina thought.

Once she had it she starting typing.

 **You're an asshole!**

 **A big asshole!**

 **You were horrible in bed. I had to fake it every time**.

She sent him one last drunken line as she put him back into her contact as 'Cheating Asshole'.

 **Hello, my name is Indigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!**

Ding!

 **Cheating Asshole: Did you just quote the Princess Bride?**

 **Regina: Why is your dick so small and useless?**

 **Cheating Asshole: I don't think it's small at all. I've been told it's quite big.**

What a conceited asshole! Regina rolled her eyes at that.

 **Regina: Well it did nothing for me!**

 **Cheating Asshole: Well maybe I would have to be in your presence and in you to use it on you.**

Was he was acting like they had never had sex!

Regina groaned.

 **Cheating Asshole: Maybe you should come over and offer me a redo.**

 **Regina: When hell freezes over. And for the record, I suck great dick. It's your loss buddy.**

 **Cheating Asshole: Care to put your mouth where your words are?**

Regina gasped at the audacity. She wouldn't reply, no matter what.

 **As you wish.**

Robin Locksley was taking a small coffee break at work. It was nine o'clock and his appointment schedule was booked for the day. It would be late before he would be home tonight. Not that he had anyone to come home to. It was him and his fern.

But Saturday night, he had been interrupted from his work at home by a text from a stranger. He had two cell phones, one for his work, as an oncologist and another for his personal use. The text he had received tonight had come in on his work cell phone.

And as his thoughts had been interrupted before by her, she chose now to do the same.

 **Buttercup: I am SO sorry. I texted you by mistake. I'll erase your number and you'll never hear from me or my wine ever again.**

Of course he had saved the sad stranger's name as Buttercup. The name of the heroine from the movie. Robin smirks at her text before sauntering out back to his office.

 **Robin: Sounds like that asshole deserved it. Did you ever forward on those colorful insults or were they for my privilege only?**

He's grinning as he sits back at his desk.

 **Buttercup: He truly is a horrible human being but he didn't deserve those insults. And you didn't deserve them by accident. Again, forgive me.**

 **Robin: I'll forgive you if you tell me your name, Buttercup.**

The three dots on his screen move as she replies.

 **Buttercup: I don't give my name out to strangers.**

 **Robin snorts.**

 **Robin: But you give them verbal lashings instead? You at least owe me your name…**

It only takes her a moment to respond.

 **Buttercup: Tell me yours first, please.**

 **Robin: Wesley. Now what's yours, Buttercup?**

 **Buttercup: Why do you call me Buttercup?**

 **Buttercup: I'm sorry if I offended you.**

 **Buttercup: That's not really your name.**

 **Buttercup: OMG. I've offended you twice in the past nine hours.**

Robin looks at the clock and realizes his next appointment is only minutes away. He finishes his coffee quickly and heads off.

 **Robin: You accused me of killing your father. Would you prefer I call you Inigo? I mean…I still haven't established if you're a chick or a dude.**

 **Buttercup: Ahhh. The Princess Bride. I'm surprised you caught that.**

 **Robin grins as he responds.**

 **Robin: At least I know we're from the same generation. At least I hope you are.**

 **Robin: Tell me you're at least 18.**

 **Buttercup: 29. Tell me you're at least under forty.**

 **Robin laughs as he types.**

 **Robin: 34. Was your dickhead ex an old geezer? Also…you never told me your sex.**

 **Buttercup: I'm a girl.**

 **Buttercup: I mean…a woman. Gah!**

 **Buttercup: I'm not good with people. Clearly.**

 **Buttercup: Sorry, Mr. Stranger. Er, Wesley. I've already creeped on this little conversation too much. Hope you have a nice life.**

 **Robin: Glad to know you're a woman. And newly single from my observation. You don't get off that easy…unless you want to. ;) What's your name?**

The three dots are immediate, like she was waiting for his text. The thought warms him.

 **Buttercup: Carrie.**

 **Robin: Like Stephen King's? The one covered in pig's blood?**

 **Buttercup: No! Like Underwood!**

 **Robin: Hmmm. Can't say I've ever heard of her. Perhaps you should send me a picture of yourself.**

A few seconds later, a picture comes in.

Of Regina Mills!

The Regina Mills!

The woman that Amelia Mills had been trying to set him up with. After almost twisting his arm, he had told her that she could have his number. He had thought he would have heard from Regina by now, but now he knows why.

She had been hurt and rather badly.

One word came to his mind.

 **Robin: Stunning.**

 **Buttercup: Thank you. Now can I have one as well?**

 **Robin: As you wish.**

Robin took a quick picture as he neared the exam room. He took a quick head shot and sent it. A few seconds later he was rewarded.

 **Buttercup: Pretty cute there.**

 **Robin: Thank you.**

 **Buttercup: I need to get back to work. Can we pick back up on this later? You know…so I can formally apologize for being rude. Again.**

He scratches at the stubble on his jaw and smiles.

 **Robin: As you wish.**

Mortified was putting it lightly on how Regina felt as she read through her text messages that she had sent him Saturday night. Those crude messages were not her. She barely swore. But in one night, she decided to start drinking and go all out, bringing out this person she never knew existed. She was so embarrassed that she texted the stranger back, telling him she was sorry. Surprisingly, he texted her right back. And with each message, she found herself less embarrassed and more intrigued about who he was. He had just received some pretty insane messages from a stranger, but here he was texting back like they were old friends, bantering over a secret joke. And the fact that he got her The Princess Bride comment made her strangely elated. Being that it was one of her favorite movies. Graham probably couldn't even guess her middle name. Let alone could he be bothered to care about her interests. But in this complete stranger, she found something in common.

Throughout the morning, while getting ready for work, they messaged back and forth. His replies all made her smile and as she tried to match his humor, she kept falling short. Each time she tried to make a funny, the messages would stop and she would panic, pacing her room while smacking her head, telling herself she did it again. She was making a complete fool out of herself.

She found herself throughout the day checking her cell phone. She was at lunch, checking it every so often when Mary Margaret finally asked her. "So, who has you preoccupied?"

Regina put her phone down and just shook her head. "No one."

"Don't tell me it's Graham?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not that stupid." Regina said.

"Then who is it?" Mary Margaret asked. "Is it the guy who your Grams mentioned?"

"No, I just haven't had time to call him." Regina said.

"You mean you haven't had the guts to call him." Mary Margaret said instead.

"Great, just what I need two fairy nosy rosies." Regina said.

"Regina there's just so much you have to offer someone. You care about people with your whole being. And if it's not the guy your Grams wants you to meet, then maybe this cut guy on your phone will make your eyes roll back in your head." Mary Margaret said with a wink.

"How do you know he's cute?" Regina asked.

"Ah ha! He is cute. Now what is his name?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Wesley." Regina answered.

"That's a nice name." Mary Margaret said.

"It's not his real name, but what we're going with now. He's Wesley and I'm Buttercup." Regina said.

"Wait. From The Princess Bride?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The same one." Regina said.

"So, what are you waiting for? This guy obviously has your interests." Mary Margaret said.

"I don't know, Mary Margaret. What if this guy is a creep? Or married?" Regina asked.

"One way to find out." Mary Margaret said.

 **Wesley: So how is your evening going?**

Regina looked down at her phone and couldn't help but smile.

 **Regina: Fine, out with some friends for tonight.**

 **Wesley: Will you be texting me tonight?**

 **Regina: If you wish, but nothing like the other night.**

 **Wesley: I rather enjoyed it.**

 **Regina: So have you enjoyed my picture?**

 **Wesley: Pardon?**

 **Regina: I didn't mean…oh crap.**

Robin couldn't help but smile and wonder what dear little Amelia Mills would be thinking right now of her granddaughter.

 **Wesley: So what are you drinking tonight?**

A few seconds later a message came through of a wine glass with red wine in it, the glass was being held by a lovely hand.

 **Wesley: Beautiful hand, delicate.**

 **Regina: Thanks.**

 **Wesley: You don't want to know what mine is doing right now.**

Robin couldn't believe he had just told her that. Here he was a renowned doctor and he was basically sexting with a woman he hardly knew, but was enjoying getting to know.

 **Regina: Are you…are you…**

 **Wesley: Yes.**

Robin waited but there was no reply. Had he offended her? Been too bold and audacious?

"Way to go Locksley!" Robin muttered to himself as he opened up his own bottle of wine.

Regina was out with Jefferson, Tink and Ruby blowing off some steam at a local bar. She hoped the blush that she feared had been on her face was going away as she had been questioned over and over on what caused it.

Regina had whispered in the backseat with Tink what had, who had let it be known to the other two occupants in the car on what happened.

"He didn't!" Ruby said.

"He did." Regina said.

"I don't like this guy." Jefferson said.

"I can't help it if he's not your type." Regina said.

"I like this side of your Regina, you should come out and play more." Ruby said. "What's his name anyway?"

Regina couldn't help but smile and answer. "Wesley."

"Wesley?" Jefferson asked.

"You got a problem with it?" Regina asked.

"Maybe." Jefferson said.

Ten minutes later, and seeing Regina still looking at her phone, Ruby had to add. "Okay, that's enough. Make him send a dick pic."

"Ruby!" Regina exclaimed.

"What? You want the dick pic. Important to see what the dude's packing before you commit." Ruby said.

This conversation cannot get any more embarrassing. Regina certainly don't want to see his stuff.

"What? I do not!" Regina said.

"Bull," she says with a chuckle. "And if you don't, I sure as hell do. That chest. That tattoo. It has to come with a package any girl wants to bob on."

Ugh…

"So!" Ruby claps her hands together, while Regina drains her whole glass of wine. "Tonight's mission is get a picture of Wesley's cock."

UGH!

"Ruby, no. I don't want—"

"I do," Ruby interrupts.

Regina groans. Then sighs. Then taps on her wine glass for a refill. "Fine."

Ruby was more than delighted to take Regina's phone and started typing off a quick message.

 **Regina: I wish you would show me a dick pic.**

"Ruby, are you kidding me!? He's going to think I'm some sick weirdo!" Before she even responds, they hear the ding, and they lean in to see the phone. The message shows PHOTO ATTACHED.

"Oh my God, I can't look." Regina covers her eyes, but still peeks a little.

"I can," Ruby says, leaning over her to get a better gander. Ruby opens it, and even though she's too embarrassed to look, Regina sneaks a glance through her fingers.

 **Wesley: Like this?**

And attached is a photo of a car taking up two parking spots.

"What the fuck!" Ruby types away.

 **Regina: No! What the fuck is this?**

 **Wesley: A dick. He took up two spaces. I had to park eons away from my loft.**

Regina smiles at his response. She is becoming a sucker for his quirky sass.

Ruby types another response.

 **Regina: No, I mean your junk in your damn trunk.**

They stare at the phone as they see those three darn dots moving. Before they know it, another message with PHOTO ATTACHED comes through. This time, it's a picture of a car trunk.

 **Wesley: I'm not really sure what's in it though. I broke the key in the lock ages ago.**

Regina begins to laugh, along with Tink, who's also enjoying Regina's guy, while Ruby gets more annoyed.

"Seriously what's wrong with this dude? How does he not know what a dick is? He has one, right?" she grumbles.

"I'd assume he does since he jerked it off earlier," Jefferson says, putting his two cents in. That causes Regina to giggle, remembering their earlier text-versation.

Ruby is next to Regina typing something like rapid fire.

 **Regina: Let me put it in simple terms. Send me a picture of some cock.**

"If he doesn't get that then you need to cut your losses like now with this dude."

Five more minutes, and then ten more pass and still no reply. Regina's nerves are going berserk with the anxiety that she just ruined what they were starting. Regina finishes her second glass of wine, and then her third, when her phone finally dings. They all throw themselves closer to the phone as Ruby opens the newest PHOTO ATTACHED.

"Be a cock, be a cock," Ruby chants out loud as she swipes and then, "Oh fucking come on!"

Regina can't hold in her laughter as they all look at a photo of a rooster.

 **Wesley: You really are pushy. Fine here's a cock. Now you have to tell me what you plan on doing with it. Pet it? Rub it? I want every single dirty detail.**

"This guy is ridiculous." Ruby pouts, slamming her drink.

Regina smiles at the photo. "I think he's charming."

She rolls her eyes at Regina, and she simply shrugs. She thinks about how much she enjoys their text exchanges and how she wants more. So much more. Regina excuses herself to her friends and goes to the bathroom.

She's going to do it. She's going to make a bold move and call him. She goes to his contact info and her thumb hovers over the send button. "Don't be a scared, Regina." She takes in a deep breath, the feeling of the booze warming her from the inside out. It's giving her the liquid courage she needs to just do it, and she does.

She presses send.

And she holds her breath and closes her eyes.

One ring. Two rings. On the third ring, she gets his voicemail. She lets out the huge breath she was holding, feeling a bit disappointed. Why wouldn't he answer? Maybe he didn't want to talk to her.

"You know what to do." He has an English accent. Then the beep sounds in her ear.

"Um… Hi, it's me. I mean it's Reg-Buttercup. The one you've been texting. I mean, I think you probably know who I am. I, uh, I just wanted to tell you I liked your cock." Regina grins at his joke, but then realizes how horrible that sounds. "Oh God! I didn't mean your cock. Oh crap, this is not going as she planned. She had been hoping to talk, and they could get to know each other on a better level. "I mean… not that I'm not enjoying us now. I like you. I mean! Oh my God! That sounds overboard since I don't even know you. Or you me. But I like our texts. Annnd, this was also maybe a bad idea." "Let's just pretend this never happened. Mmmkay? This is the wine calling. Don't worry about calling me back." She then hangs up.

Goddammit! He had taken a shower and ended up missing her call. But the voicemail was worth it. Her voice was so unsure and she kept stumbling over her words. It was fucking adorable.

Robin: Loved your message. I'm glad you liked my cock. Did you like my dick?

Her response is immediate.

 **Buttercup: Are you this brave just because we're texting?**

 **Robin: Why don't you call me again and find out?**

He has to wait a minute before she responds back.

 **Buttercup: I have an audience here at the bar. I'll call when I get back home. Deal?**

Grinning, he types out a reply.

 **Robin: I can't wait to hear your voice, Buttercup.**

She doesn't reply for what feels like hours. While he waits, he finishes writing up some notes for work. Finally, the name Buttercup flashes on the screen. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

It's quiet on her end, he can hear soft breathing.

"Buttercup?"

A sigh into the phone. "I like when you call me Buttercup." There's a twinge of guilt in her tone.

"I like when you send me pictures of yourself, Buttercup," Robin says, indulging her. She giggles, and he swears to God, it's the sweetest sound ever. He turns off the lights in the house and locks up while he awaits her response. Eventually, she does.

"Umm," she breathes. "I'm not really good at this."

Robin chuckles. "What? Talking to people?"

Another soft sigh. Her sighs are cute. "What I mean is…I'm not normally a risk taker. I do everything traditionally and by the book. Texting with some random stranger. Talking about sex with him. Sending and receiving pictures with him. It's all so…"

"Risky?" Robin asks.

"Yeah."

He lays down on his bed in my darkened room and rest a palm on his bare stomach. "Isn't risk all about the potential of losing something you once had? Like certain investments are risky because you chance losing money. What do we have to lose, Buttercup?"

She's silent for a moment. "I'm embarrassed."

"About having fun? About talking to someone who really wants to talk to you? Tell me why that embarrasses you."

"Well…" she trails off. A small, non-humorous laugh escapes her. "It's kind of weird. Like…ummm…."

"I like you, too." He scrubs at his face in the darkness and lets out a sigh of his own. "Look, I haven't exactly been happy for several months now. It wasn't until your wrong text that I began to laugh again. It may sound stupid, but I felt like you kind of dropped into my life at exactly the right moment."

She doesn't respond right away. Then, he hears her shuffling around. "What exactly are we doing? Are we trying to be friends?" Her words are breathy like she's doing stuff.

"We already are friends," he tells her, a smile curving his lips up. "We're trying to be more."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. I don't do relationships that often. Especially with people I don't know," she clips out.

He tries not to sigh in frustration. "You keep saying you don't know me. Let's get to know each other. We'll make it fun."

"Okay." She's hesitant, but he'd do anything to keep her soft, breathy voice on the line.

"Tell me ten of your favorite things. Just real quick. I'll go first so you know what I mean. Ready?" I ask.

Silence and then, "Ready."

"Football. The Beach. Pineapple pizza. Thunderstorms. Coffee. Classic Rock Music. Game of Thrones. Dogs. Rollercoasters. And The Princess Bride. There, ten things. Your turn."

She giggles, and his cock twitches in response. "Okay, so um, let me think." She pauses for nearly a minute, clearly having to think hard about this. "Laffy Taffy. New York at Christmas time. My friends, especially Mary Margaret. She encourages me when I feel down. She makes me dress like a ho sometimes when we go dancing because she says every woman has to go through their ho stage so they'll be ready to settle down when the time comes." She pauses and groans. "Oh my God. I just ramble, don't I? You just rattled your ten things off and I'm giving you TMI about each of mine. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for being you. I happen to really like you. If I weren't talking to you right now, I'd be staring up at my ceiling in the dark, obsessing over my life." Robin said.

"Thanks." Regina said.

"So, tell me some other of your favorite things." Robin said.

"I love ice skating. I'm probably the oldest one on the ice, but I don't care." Regina said.

Robin smiles as he imagines her on the ice with children. "Go on."

"Christmas songs. I could listen to them all day." Regina said. "Come Thanksgiving, I've got them flowing through the house."

Her words made him think of Christmas at the Locksley house. His parents would dance to Bing Crosby's White Christmas in their living room back in London. On Christmas Eve, they would have a big dinner with family and friends, and then after they were gone, Jack and Rachel Locksley would have a glass of wine, and would slowly dance to the song. Robin would watch them from the couch and smile at his parents.

"You got quiet. What's wrong? Are you going to sleep? I should let you sleep," she rambles.

"No," Robin tells her, his voice gruff with emotion. "Go on. I was just thinking about my parents is all."

"Are they still alive?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen them in awhile. Work and all." Robin says, feeling guilty. They had just gotten to here the other day and he had been too busy. He would have to slow down.

"I always think about them and their dancing to Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas.'" His smile is back.

"They sounds lovely," she murmurs.

"Okay, what's next?"

"Hmmm, I also love winter. It's the best season of the year. I love the holidays. I love the snow. I love the giving spirit of everyone around us. I love that I can wear leggings, oversized sweaters, and boots every day." She sighs with happiness. "I just love it."

"I like winter, too," He tells her absently.

"Also, I love Grey's Anatomy. Do you know that show? I have all the box sets and anytime I'm on vacation from work or bored or lonely or sad, I watch it. Every time, I get sucked in and forget the world around me."

"You're cute," Robin blurts out. He wonders what she would think if she knew that he was a doctor himself.

"Graham didn't think so," she murmurs, a bitter tone in her voice. "Can you believe I gave that guy nearly a year of my life? He did me so wrong…and yet…" she trails off and huffs. "I still feel bad. Like it's another failure."

Jealousy flares in Robin's chest, but he quickly quells it down. "Were you happy with him?"

"Not exactly," she says sadly. "But I wasn't lonely either."

"You're not alone now," He reminds her. "Three more favorite things. Spill, Buttercup."

She laughs. "Mr. Impatient. Okay, so, um…maybe that's it. Maybe I don't have anymore favorite things."

"Big liar," He teases her. "You're one of those people who loves everything. You find something positive and good about any single thing, besides assholes like Graham, and try to like something out of it. Am I right?"

She groans and then huffs. "Ruby says I'm too nice."

"Since when did nice become a bad thing?" He questions. "You just need someone who appreciates and doesn't take advantage of your niceness. Being nice is a good quality to have. Now tell me three more things."

"You're nice too, Wesley," she whispers. Her sweet voice sends tremors of need rippling through him. "I love…oh my God…I don't even know how to say this without sounding like a total weirdo."

He snorts. "Now I need to know. And, by the way, I love how you say the words 'oh my God' just as dramatically as when you text them."

Her giggles are soothing. "Okay, fine. I love folding towels. Isn't that strange? I mean, who admits to that? Towels! That's weird. Nobody loves to do laundry. That's the most boring thing ever. But truth is, Ruby has had to drag me out of JC Penney's before because I got stuck folding all their towels so they'd look neat. They were an awful mess! I couldn't stand to look at them so I started folding them all. I even had a couple of people ask me questions where certain items were in the store because they thought I worked there. Of course, I shop there a lot so I was able to direct them, this, also, to Ruby's horror." She starts giggling so hard she think she's crying. It makes him chuckle too.

"I want to see you," Robin says. It just comes out. "God, how I want to see you, in person."

She grows quiet. "Maybe one day. I'd like to keep getting to know each other first."

"Fine," He grumbles in faux annoyance. "Two more, towel girl."

"Let's see…oh! I know one. I absolutely love cheeseburgers. Oh my God! Cheeseburgers are the best thing ever. Like, I could eat them everyday probably."

"So we'll go to a place that serves cheeseburgers on a date then." Robin hints to her.

"We'll see."

"Okay, what's last on your list?" Robin asks.

"My Grams. She is my heart. My parents died when I was little so she took me in and raised me." Regina said.

"It sounds like you love her deeply." Robin said.

"Very much so. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Regina said then also adds. "She's been trying to set me up with someone."

"Really?" Robin asks, knowing that Amelia Mills had been wanting Regina to go out with him.

"Yes, I'm supposed to call him." Regina said.

"Why haven't you?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because someone else has my attention." Regina admitted.

"Lucky guy." Robin said.

"I need to go. It's late."

"I don't want you to go." Robin admitted.

She laughs. "I have to."

"Call me next time you get lonely. I'll always answer if I can."

"Thank you," she says sweetly. "Goodnight, Wesley."

"Night, Buttercup."

They hang up and an instant feeling of loss overwhelms him. He walks over to the window and looks out onto the city for a whole ten minutes without moving. He thinks about her. She's so vibrant and colorful. Life drips from her and he wants to drink it all up. He's known the woman but a couple of days and he's quickly becoming obsessed with her.

His phone starts vibrating on his desk. When he sees it's Regina, he grins as he answers.

"That was quick," he tells her with a chuckle.

"Remember how you said we could be brave over the phone? Because we don't know each other?" Her voice is serious, if not strained.

"Yeah."

"I started to touch myself after we hung up but…" she trails off. He hardens at the mere thought of her fingers under her panties.

"But what?"

"But it's more exhilarating to talk to you while I do it. Oh my God," she whispers. "That's so embarrassing to admit. I'm glad I can't see your face judging me."

A growl rumbles through him. "I'm definitely not judging. I'm imagining that sexy little hand rubbing yourself, easing one of those delicate fingers inside you, in and out.

She lets out a whimper. "Hearing you talk like that is hot too."

"I could talk you right through your embarrassment. What do you say?"

"Okay."

Sitting on the bed, his heart is thundering in his chest and his cock is straining against my lounge pants. "What are you wearing?"

"A big T-shirt and some panties," she tells him bravely.

"Take them off," he orders, his voice a low growl.

She shuffles around and then she squeaks out a "done."

"Good. Now, I want you to touch your right nipple and tell me what you feel," he instructs. His own hand tugs his pants down his thighs until his heavy cock bobs out. Gripping it, he waits for her to speak.

"Um, the nipple is hard. My breasts aren't all that big," she complains.

"Let me be the judge of that." Robin said.

"Um, I'm aching. Down there."

"Down where?"

"There."

"Your pussy?"

"Oh my God!" she shrieks.

"Now, slip your hand down to your pussy." He starts to stroke his cock.

"Okay, I'm touching it."

"Your clit."

"Mmmmhmmm."

Her breathy voice, coupled with knowing she's touching her clit, has him closing his eyes. In his head, she's lying on his bed with her hair decorating the pillow beneath her. Her breasts jiggle as she squirms each time she touches her clit.

"Spread your thighs, baby," His hand fists his cock harder. "I want you to tell me how wet you are. Are you dripping for me?"

She moans, and he nearly spill his seed right then. Slowing his fisting, he waits for her to answer. Finally, "Yes. I'm wet. Very wet actually. In fact," she rambles, "I have never been this wet, I don't think."

His cock aches for release. "You'll only ever get that wet for me," he growls. For some reason, he can feel that vow down to his very being. "Rub your slick finger all over your clit. And when you think you might come, Buttercup, I want you to stick that finger in your mouth. Since I'm not there, it's only fair you tell me how good you taste."

She moans louder this time. Her breaths come out ragged and uneven. Then, he hears a sucking sound. "I taste….good."

"I bet you taste like you and you already know how much I like you. One day I'm going to taste you for myself." His fist moving quicker over his length.

"I'm scared. What if we don't get on in person?"

"We'll get on. So well, in fact, that I can guarantee you that the moment we actually meet in the flesh, I'll have my tongue down your throat within the first ten minutes. And you'll be begging for much more than that," he tells her with a growl.

She moans again and he knows she's back to fingering herself. With her soft breaths in his ear, he goes quiet as he focuses on his cock.

"One day soon, I am going to suck on your clit for you, Buttercup. I'm going to bite it until you beg me not to. You'll come all over my tongue, and when I taste you, I'll bet you taste sweet like honey," he murmurs.

"Oh, God," she gasps. And then a long moan of pleasure. His own climax jolts through him. Heat from his release splashes his stomach, and he lets out a groan of relief. When they both come down from their highs, the air feels different.

 _Whoever you are, Buttercup, I'm coming for you._

Robin promised.

"Thank you, Wesley." She sighs happily. "That was weird if I think about it too hard. But I don't want to think of it as weird. I loved it. It's okay to admit that, right? I'm not like this a lot if that's what you're thinking. I've never done this before."

He shakes his head and grins. "You're mine."

They hang up not long after and for the first time in months, Robin finally sleeps.

"You have got to be kidding me here," Ruby says in an exasperated tone. "Again?"

"What?" Regina asked.

Regina's barely just walked into Ruby's place, they always have dinner once a week. At Ruby's look she checks to see if she has something on her shirt.

"Not your damn shirt," she groans. "Your smile." She pulls a face as if smiling is a bad thing. "Really, Regina? Another?"

Regina begins to blush at what she's getting at. She should have never told her about the first one.

"This is getting ridiculous. We're on day five of you and that goofy-ass weird I-did-strange-things-over-the-phone-with-a-guy look." Her lip curls up as if this is the oddest thing she's ever heard of.

The past five days with Wesley have been…perfect. Her cheeks and throat heat as she thinks about just how perfect her late night calls with him have been.

"Oh God, you're thinking about it right now, aren't you? I'm going to vomit. Ew," Ruby says and starts making fake gagging noises.

Regina ignores her jesting and set her purse on the kitchen table. For the past five days, they have talked. A lot. They've gotten to know more about one another, in a way that she doesn't think she ever had with any other boyfriend.

Oh my God! She just compared him to a boyfriend.

Friend.

He's a friend.

But then again, do friends do what they've been scantily doing all week?

Each night their conversations have led them both into a heated craze. One thing ends up leading to another, and then they're both touching ourselves, talking through every move like they're lying in the same bed. As if they're actually touching each other.

Quite frankly, it's hot.

Exhilarating and exciting.

And fun.

But it's more than that. It's almost as if she knew him already and he hasn't even set eyes on her. It's strange, though. Sometimes, during his heated praises, the way he compliments her, it's like he already knows her.

And Lord help her. The things he says. Naughty. Dirty. Straight up bad. Vulgar words that cause her to turn bright red with embarrassment, but at the same time, gush with wetness between her legs.

She likes it.

She likes him.

She likes what they've been doing.

"That's it! Just chop up those vegetables." Ruby says as they start getting dinner ready.

As she's chopping up the vegetables, Regina remembers the night before when Robin was telling her what he was doing…

"I'm stroking my cock, wishing it were your hand," he mutters, his voice low and sensual. "Your smooth skin stroking me up and down."

Oh, God. That visual is almost her undoing. She bets his cock is thick and long and veiny and perfect. She's willing to bet he knows how to use it too.

"So perfect," he murmurs.

At his words she pinches her nipple harder, allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. His voice is like an aphrodisiac for her, turning her senses wild. Feeling bolder than she has the past few nights, she releases her breast and works her hand back down her stomach to her aching center. "Oh God, I'm already so wet," she tells him, breathless. "My fingers are soaked."

Another groan from his end. "Fuck, babe, if I were there, I would use my tongue to suck you up and eat you. Put your finger inside you. Pretend it's my finger and tell me how much you want it to be me."

She moans at his words and does as he says. The pleasure intensifies.

"Oh yes, that feels so good. So good," She repeats as she pulls out and push back inside. She can hear Wesley panting along with her.

"That's it," he instructs, his voice a gravelly whisper. "Now I want you to put two fingers inside of you."

She does as he says, once again, and work two fingers inside her. The feeling is filling and wonderful. She can't help but work them in and out as she waits for her release.

That's what his words do to her.

They make her lose control.

Turn her on.

Makes her wild.

"Oh God, Wesley, this feels so good. I'm going to come soon."

She can hear his breathing pick up, and she knows he's working himself harder and faster. The thought of him being with him, watching him as she works his cock with her hands and mouth, throws her into a spiral of desire. "Oh God, I'm going to… I'm going to…"

 _Thank you for being a friend.  
Travel down the road and back again.  
Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant._

That was her Grams ringtone, coming in at the wrong moment. "Wesley….I'm so sorry but I have to take this call."

She heard him mumble something and quickly answered. "Grams. Hi! How are you?"

"Catch you at the wrong moment dear?" Grams asked.

"No…I was just…just watering my flowers." Regina said.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Grams asked.

"Did you need something, Grams?" Regina asked.

"Can't a Grandmother call her granddaughter when she wishes?" Grams asked.

"Of course, anytime." Regina said.

"Now, how you had time to speak with Robin yet?" Grams asked.

"I've been really busy with school. The kids have been practicing for an upcoming play." Regina said honestly.

"Regina! Darling, what are you waiting for?" Grams asked.

An orgasm, Regina thought.

"Okay. I'll get in touch with him this weekend." Regina promised. A few texts wouldn't hurt.

"Excellent. Now, I won't keep you, talk to you soon," Grams said.

Regina hung up and looked down at her phone, not surprised to see a few texts from Wesley.

 **Another time?**

Regina quickly typed out a response.

 **Definitely.**

The following weekend, after talking with Wesley all week, Regina texted Robin Locksley.

 **Hi, this is Regina Mills. My Grandmother is Amelia Mills.**

A few moments later there was a reply. **Hello to you too. It's nice to hear from you finally.**

 **Regina: I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been really tied up lately.**

Robin had to bite his tongue from saying something snarky.

 **Robin: Perfectly understandable. Work seems to do that to us.**

 **Regina: Exactly. I love the kids at school, seeing their smiling adorable faces when they learn something new.**

 **Robin: Sounds like a very rewarding career you've went into.**

 **Regina: It is. I feel like I'm really doing something for someone.**

 **Robin: That's exactly how I feel.**

 **Regina: With you being a doctor.**

 **Robin: Yes. I feel like if there is something I can do for someone, to help them in the slightest I will.**

 **Regina: It must also be a stressful environment.**

 **Robin: It is. Especially when you've done everything that you can, and it still isn't enough. I feel like I've let them down.**

 **Regina: But you also do so much good for people.**

 **Robin: I do. But it just feel like I've failed at times.**

 **Regina: You can't do everything. I'm sure those you do help are so grateful for everything that you do for them.**

 **Robin: They are. It does feel good to see the relief on their faces knowing they will have a future.**

 **Regina: So what do you do to relax after work?**

Robin thought to himself, talk with a sexy woman on the phone. Fantasize about being in her presence, in her….

 **Robin: I may sound cliché, but I like going for walks to clear my head after a hard day at the office. Just having dinner with someone who keeps my interest, sharing a bottle of red wine in front of a fireplace.**

 **Regina: Sounds like you have a romantic side. Is there someone who does keep your interest?**

 _You,_ Robin thought to himself.

 **Robin: Right now, you are.**

 **Regina: You're not shy about being direct are you?**

 **Robin: When it comes to life, no. So am I keeping your interest?**

 **Regina: You're not boring, that's for sure.**

 **Robin: Come on, you can do better than that.**

 **Regina: My Grams did say you were quite charming.**

 **Robin: So if I'm charming, can we take this a little further?**

 **Regina: How so?**

 **Robin: I have a charity event to go to this weekend. It's a dinner and dance event, we're raising money for St. Jude, if you would like to continue this.**

Robin held his breath waiting on what her answer would be. He didn't have to wait long as three little dots appeared on his phone, signaling she was answering.

 **Regina: As I said very direct.**

 **Robin: That's not an answer.**

 **Regina: My answer then is, yes.**

 **Robin: Would you like me to pick you up? Or would you rather meet me?**

 **Regina: I'll meet you there. That way if you smell awful, I can always leave.**

Robin had to laugh at her reply.

 **Robin: I promise I do not smell. It's at the Fairmont, Friday night at 7:00.**

 **Regina: How will I know who to look for?**

 **Robin: I'll find you. Your Grams has showed me what you look like.**

 **Regina: Fine. See you then.**

Regina was nervous the next day or so. She hadn't heard from Robert and was now anxious about her upcoming dinner date with Robin Locksley. They had been texting back and forth the last two days quite frequently. She had enjoyed texting with Robin, he had been able to hold a conversation, but she would also have to see how he would be in person. But then, her head also argued what about Robert?

She was enjoying talking with Robert, sexual fantasies aside. But she always looked forward to talking with him. But after not hearing from him, she was now thinking it had all been for naught. Had he just been using her for his own sexual desires?

It was now Friday night and she was getting ready for her evening with Robin Locksley. As she finished putting on her lipstick, she paused in the mirror to look at herself. She was wearing a little black dress that stopped just below her knees. She was going to go out and try to enjoy herself and try her best not to let herself think about Robert.

Just as she was about to leave, her phone signaled she had a text…from Robert.

 **Wesley: Hey sexy. How have you been?**

 **Buttercup: I've been great. Going out tonight.**

 **Wesley: With your friends?**

 **Buttercup: With a guy.**

 **Wesley: Really?**

 **Buttercup: It's a charity dinner.**

 **Wesley: I hope you have a good time.**

 **Buttercup: I plan on it.**

 **Wesley: I'll call you later.**

 **Buttercup: Don't. I don't plan to be in until late.**

Regina didn't wait for his reply. She put her phone in her purse, grabbed her keys and drove off to the charity event. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to let her guard down around someone who didn't think anything of her going out with another man, and telling her to have a good time with him?

The nerve!

Regina's chest felt pain, as if she was nothing more than a sex operator for Robert. He must be laughing at her right now, thinking how silly she was. Well, tonight she fully intended to forget about Robert and just have fun.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the event, she parked her car and went inside. Once she arrived at the ballroom, she was looking around the room. Not knowing who to look for, as she has yet to see the face of Robin Locksley. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter and went to stand by one of the windows looking out over the city. As she stood there she felt a calm cover over her.

"Care for a drink?" a voice said from behind.

Regina turned around to see the smiling face of Robert looking back at her. "What? What are you doing here?"

"I invited you." Robin answered.

"Excuse me? I was invited by…"

"Robin Locksley, and here I stand." Robin said.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're…Robin?" Regina asked.

"In the flesh." Robin answered.

"But why did you tell me you were Robert?" Regina asked.

"Well, my dad wanted me named Robert, but mum wouldn't hear of it, so it was Robin instead." Robin explained.

"Has this whole thing been a joke to you? Pretending to be two different people?" Regina asked. Fed up, she turned to walk away from him.

"Regina!" Robin hurried after her, standing in her way. "Every moment, I have spent with you…has been real. Every moment."

Regina stared at him, then finished off her champagne, gave the empty glass to a nearby waiter.

"Care to dance?" Regina asked.

"Pardon?" Robin asked.

Regina cleared her throat and thought if he turned her down, she was going to die. "I asked you to dance."

"Dance?"

"Unless you would rather not?" Regina asked.

He smiled at her, his expression very charming. "It would be my pleasure to dance with you."

She smiled at a totally inappropriate thought drifted into her mind. Then she shook her head and led him to the dance floor, surprised to see a few close friends there. "There's a few of my friends, would you like to meet them?"

Robin smiled and nodded.

Regina lifted an eyebrow at Jefferson, along with David and Mary Margaret. "Robin this is Mary Margaret and David Nolan, and Jefferson Hatter. Guys, this is Robin Locksley."

Her friends all shook hands with hands with him and were all nice to him. Regina watched closely as Jefferson checked him out, really checked him out. She got Jefferson's attention and mouthed the word, 'Stop' to him. He just smiled at her.

"So, Robin what do you do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm a doctor." Robin answered.

"What field?" David asked.

"Oncology. It's a personal mission of mine to try to help someone go through the terrible ordeal." Robin answered.

"That's a powerful answer." David said

"I want it to be. If I can help save one person, I know my spirit is much better off." Robin said.

"Nice," Jefferson said then looked dead at Robin. "Now, that the pleasantries are over, how is the rest of Regina's evening going to go?"

"Jefferson!" Regina said rather loudly.

"What? We don't know anything about him." Jefferson said.

"What do you want to know, Jefferson? His blood type?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's a start." Jefferson said.

"You are not going to interrogate Regina's date." Mary Margaret fired back at him.

"Why not?" Jefferson asked.

"Because it's rude." Mary Margaret said.

"I'm rude?" Jefferson asked, faking outrage.

"No, you're just an ass." Regina said.

"It's O Negative, by the way." Robin interjected into the group. "Anything else you would like to know?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at his snark.

"Lots." Jefferson said.

"Okay, I'm thirty-three, love being a doctor. I enjoy going camping when I can, to feel the earth beneath my feet. I've never been married, I love snuggling on the couch in front of a roaring fire watching a good movie," Robin looked over to Regina as he said that last part then added, "I also hope to find out if Regina's a good kisser one day."

Regina couldn't help the smile that came across her face at his last statement. "Well, if you can show me that you can dance, your chances of finding out might increase."

"Now, if there's no more questions, I would like to dance with a beautiful lady," Robin said as he drew her to the center of the dance floor and into his arms. Even in her heels he was taller than she was. He smoothed his hands down her back, resting them just above the curve of her hips.

He was a good dancer, which made her also think he would be good at many things….

She sighed and had to look away and hope that her face wouldn't betray where her thoughts had just been.

"What are you thinking?"

She shook her head. There wasn't enough alcohol in the room to get her to admit what she'd been thinking. "Nothing."

"You sighed."

"I did."

"So…."

"Robin."

"Yes, Regina."

"Stop being so charming."

He laughed and lifted his head. "I can't. It's a curse of mine. I inherited it from my mother's side of the family."

"And you use it very well."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, it makes you seem like the kind of man who always knows the right thing to say."

"Fake?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip. "Yes. Fake. I mean you say things to me like you already know me."

"I know what you sound like when you orgasm, if that counts." Robin reminded her.

Regina smiled and couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"Maybe we knew each other in another life." Robin commented.

"Oh really."

"You're easy to talk with, I have enjoyed talking with you. You're very charming yourself to be around." Robin commented.

Regina shook her head. "I know I'm not. I'm still single at almost thirty."

"Then those men aren't really looking at you," Robin said.

Regina felt something shift inside her as she looked at Robin. He drew her even more closely to him until her breasts brushed against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

She feared this was a dream, but it felt so incredibly real to her and she wanted it to last a little while longer. Tomorrow, she would wake up and be back to her normal self. Tonight, she wanted to revel in the feeling of being in this man's arms, wanted by him.

"Robin?"

A voice sounded low and husky and very feminine. And there was a hint of possessiveness in that voice as its owner spoke to Robin.

He stiffened and his features tightened, but she didn't know him well enough to really read his reaction. "Hello, Marian."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" the woman named Marian said.

Regina heard the criticism in the other woman's voice. That note that said, why are you dancing with Regina instead of her?

"Marian Law, meet Regina Mills. Regina, this is Marian Law."

"It's nice to meet you," Regina said to the other woman.

"Aren't you sweet?" Marian said. "Now run along and play with another man. I'd like a word with Robin."

Regina felt Robin's hand tighten on her arm. "Regina is my fiancée, Marian. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her."

Regina smiled politely, but inside her mind was reeling. What the hell was Robin thinking? She started to speak but he bent to her and brushed his lips lightly over hers. She parted hers in surprise and felt the brush of his tongue against hers. Then it was gone. "I'm sorry, Marian, we don't have time to chat. I promised this dance to Regina."

Robin danced her away from the other woman. And she just stared up at him, for the first time in her life completely unsure of what to do next.

"Um…"

"Don't say anything just yet. Dance with me and look up at me the way a woman in love would." Robin whispered.

"And how is that?"

"With adoration, of course."

She had to smile at him. And he leaned down to once again touch his mouth to hers. She opened her mouth this time, hoping to taste him again. That first kiss had been too quick, too brief, and it left her wanting more of him. He angled his head and his tongued touched hers. She breathed into his mouth and felt the contact of his lips and tongue on hers all the way to her core. Chills raced down her body, making her breasts feel fuller and her nipples harden. Though his kiss was new, it felt like they have been kissing for decades.

She pulled back from him and held tightly on to his shoulders, having the very real feeling that she had never experienced anything this real, this intense, ever before. This was different than asking a cute guy to dance…this was passion.

Something that had always been lacking in her life.

"Robin…"

"Regina. You have the most kissable lips."

She shook her head. Her mouth tingled. Tingled! It actually tingled. She wanted to touch her lips but knew she'd give away just how attracted she was to him.

"Trust me." He said, bending down to take her mouth one more time. She shivered in his arms. She knew the music changed, because the couples around them seemed to be moving, but time stood still for her as she stood there with Robin. As she felt the warmth of his big body next to hers. The way he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands drift lower to cup her buttocks and draw her more fully into his body.

She melted against him. For the first time she felt like she was as alluring to someone as they were to her. When he touched her, his hands were strong and sure. She pulled back, afraid that she was losing her perspective, and looked up into his warm blue eyes.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Your eyes," she said, raising one hand to trace his eyebrow.

"What about them?"

"They are this water tone, like a beautiful ocean color."

"Do you like the water, milady?"

He was calling her that again. She told herself it was probably an affectation, something he did with every woman, but it didn't stop the little thrill from going through her each time he said it.

"I love the water," she said.

"Do you sail?" he asked.

"Yes. David and Mary Margaret had a get together a few weeks ago on theirs." Regina answered.

"You aren't what I expected."

"Why would I be?" she asked. "You don't know me at all."

"Well, I hope that's going to change rather quickly."

"Why do you think that? Because we're engaged?" she asked.

She heard a gasp and turned around to look into the face of her friend, Emma Swan.

"You two are engaged?"

"Emma…" Regina said.

Robin hadn't thought through his rash words to Marian. His only thought had been to change the dynamic that had existed between the two of them for more than a decade. She'd had all the power. He was insanely jealous and, because of his own views on infidelity, powerless to change anything. But saying that Regina was his fiancée had given him a glimpse of change. Marian's eyes had narrowed and he knew that he'd finally jarred her from that safe position she'd held over him for years.

Of course, he didn't intend to marry a woman he hardly knew. But seeing the blood drain from Regina's face as her friend asked if they were engaged…well, he couldn't just walk away from her now. His father was big on personal responsibility and walking away from a woman in a situation like this wasn't something he could do. Robin knew Emma from her association with his mate Killian Jones, he and Killian had been friends since childhood, their houses were also pretty close and Robin had always gotten along with Emma quite nicely.

He wrapped his arm around Regina and drew her more fully against the side of his body. "Well, it's been a secret until now, Emma. We didn't want to make any announcement just yet." Robin said.

Regina looked up at him and he could see the panic rising in her. He was used to managing people and taking control of situation, especially in the operating room and ER. "Right, Regina?"

She nodded and tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Does your Grams know?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina answered.

"Let's go someplace quiet where we can talk." Emma said.

"Another time, Emma. I have another dance promised to this lovely lady," Robin said. "Tell Killian I'll see him soon."

"Okay. How about brunch tomorrow then?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded and Robin pulled her away. He needed to get Regina alone to talk to her. Seriously. Instead of taking her to another part of the dance floor, he kept going. "Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Someplace where we can be alone, milady."

"Robin," she said, flat-out stopping.

"Yes?"

"This is getting out of hand."

"No, it's not," he said. In his entire life, there'd been nothing he couldn't manage and make work to his advantage. Including being caught when he was seventeen, throwing a party while his parents were out of town.

He knew this 'engagement' wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever gotten himself into, but he was confident he'd be able to think of something that would get the both of them out of it.

"I think it is. I've never been engaged before. I'm almost thirty and my Grams wants me married yesterday." Regina said.

Robin shook his head. "Almost thirty isn't a curse. I'm over thirty and also never been married. You are a goddess…no a queen among women."

Robin nudged her out of the main traffic path and into a nearly deserted hallway. She spun to face him and pressed back against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close, so close that he felt the exhalation of her breath against his cheek.

Her eyes were wide as she gazed up at him. There were doubts and insecurity in her eyes. He was suddenly angry at all of his sex for allowing any women to feel like this.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead and then dropped a few soft kisses on her lips. He pulled back and looked down at her. He drew her closer into his arms. Her head rest comfortably on his shoulder.

"Marry me, Regina." Robin said.

"What?" Regina asked, shocked.

"Marry me." Robin said.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Why not? It would help us both. Your Grams wants you married, as do my parents who are visiting right now." Robin said.

"You want to marry me, just like that, without getting to know each other?" Surprise haunted her eyes.

"All I'm proposing is that we have a mutual agreement that helps us both. I need a wife and your Grams wants you married as well."

"What are the terms you had in mind for this agreement?" Regina asked.

"Simple," he said, hopeful. "We would elope tomorrow and agree to remain married for four years."

"Four years?" she repeated loudly. She took a deep breath and motioned for him to go on.

"There would be no expectation of intimacy, of course, just acting like a normal couple in front of family," he assured her. "Bearing that in mind, we'd have to work something out."

"As long as your discreet." Regina said.

Robin said nothing.

"Just like that?" Regina asked.

"Just like that," he said and walked slowly towards her.

"No other expectations?"

He rubbed his forehead, wondering what she might mean. "Children?" She nodded. "You're safe there. I'm not about to throw that in the mix," he swore. He wasn't going to deny he had dreamt of being a dad, but right now, he only had to get through his life one day at a time. If he could do that while married and keep doing what he did now without the worry of any fallout, that was enough for him.

"Good, because I… uh, I can't have them anyway. Kids, I mean," she whispered, her voice cracking.

A twinge of concern flickered in his mind. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, life happens." She turned to face him.

"So do we have an agreement?" Robin asked.

Regina took a second before answering. "Deal."

"Good. I'll need you to move in immediately and take a small vacation from work till we finalize everything."

"Alright."

Married. She would be married tomorrow. The idea was foreign to her, and Regina expected to wake up from this crazed dream, but every time she opened her eyes, she was in Robin's penthouse. Night fell over the city before she left the bedroom again to find a note taped to her door. She took it down, reading the words aloud as she walked.

"Went to work out in gym upstairs. Help yourself to fresh food in fridge, booze in cabinet over oven. Lawyer will need the following information." She flipped the paper over. "Well, that man certainly knows how to be romantic."

This was not the marriage she had dreamed about as a kid, but when she was a kid, she'd hoped she would never fall in love. Losing her parents had done a battle on her, then having irregular menstrual cycles she had been told by a few doctors that her chances of being able to have a baby of her own were slim and none.

Rather than her dream marriage, she was selling herself into a marriage with a man she didn't know. _At least he swore he would never hurt you_ , a voice whispered. _Do you believe him?_

Talking over the phone with him had been one thing, it let her be someone else, someone she had no idea she could be. But now, she would be seeing this man, living with this man, dining with this man whom she had masturbated over the phone with every day.

He made a cup of coffee while he waited for her to wake up, thinking about how he was about to marry this beautiful woman he had been talking to for the last few weeks.

"We have a long day ahead of us, so get your breakfast and coffee if you want and then we have to go," he said and lifted his head. She held her head, squinting against the bright sunshine that had just arrived to pour through the penthouse.

She reached for a k-cup and popped it into the coffee maker. "You're one of those early morning people."

"It's the life I chose when I entered medicine." Robin said. He drank the rest of his coffee before continuing. "Right, we're leaving in fifteen minutes. Going to the lawyer's first, then shopping, and then Killian is meeting us at a chapel out of the way."

"You were able to plan a wedding just like that?" she asked, almost sounding impressed.

"I bribed the local pastor, so yes," he informed her. "Be ready to leave."

The night before, his workout had helped ease his tension and get him to sleep, but less than five damn minutes with this woman and he was wound tighter than a top again. There was no time before their long day of venturing for him to work it off again, so he would have to find another way to deal with it. A quickie would've done nicely, but they'd agreed sex was not on the table—unless she wanted it to be, of course.

"Don't get attached," he warned himself as he straightened his tie in the mirror. "This is a business deal, nothing more."

"Ready?" Regina called from the doorway.

"Yeah," he growled and scooped his keys off the dresser. His eyes slipped to her. "Maybe we'll shop first."

"Does my appearance embarrass you?" Regina looked down at her jeans and sweater.

He leered as he closed his bedroom door behind him. "No, but I thought I'd be nice and give you a chance to look your best on your wedding day." Who was he kidding? She already looked damn fine in what she had on with minimal makeup to cover up her naturally smooth skin and soft curves.

Her cheeks flushed, and she dug the toe of her shoe into the floor. "Sorry."

Robin's hand moved before he knew what he was doing, and he placed two fingers carefully under her chin, raising it. "For what? Don't say you're sorry for anything."

"But—"

"No, no buts. Let's go and get this circus started." He strolled past her, and she followed close behind. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed her lips curling in a crooked grin for barely a second before it disappeared.

Time passed in a blur. Regina's emotions were so torn up by the time she said I do, she wasn't sure she could tell up from down anymore. The ring on her finger—a simple gold band with a single diamond—was a weight reminding her of what she'd agreed to on a whim. At the end of the ceremony, she and Robin exchanged a brief kiss, a gentle brush of his lips on hers that slowly turned into something more until Killian's whistling startled them apart. Robin cleared his throat loudly as he held onto her hand, her other hand preoccupied with the tiny bouquet of tiger lilies she'd picked out at the florist.

Her white wedding dress clung to her curves and dragged along the floor behind her, a gown fit for a five-star evening out on the city on the arm of a man just like Robin. The diamond studs in her ears cost a pretty penny, too, as did the single pendant hanging from her neck. She'd assumed she was only picking out a ring, but Robin refused to leave until she had everything she wanted. A perk, he told her, of being the wife of a rich man. Regina was not the type to be spoiled and certainly never had anyone buy her anything this nice before.

"The roses would have matched your dress better, I still think," he mused as they strolled down the short aisle of the chapel.

"No," she said, eyeing her brightly colored bouquet. "No roses."

"What woman doesn't like roses?"

Roses reminded her of when they had passed a simple red rose to her when Daniel had died. "I don't like them."

"Something to keep in mind," he replied.

"So," Killian said as he slung an arm around Robin's shoulders once they were outside. "Where would the happy couple like to celebrate their first married night together?"

"I am starving." Regina grimaced. "I haven't eaten today."

Robin quirked a brow at her. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I got caught up in the rush of the day, I guess," she replied sharply. "You know, if we're supposed to be happily married, you can't scold me like that."

"I can when my wife isn't taking care of herself."

"Good luck telling her what to do." Emma said as she smiled at them both.

She yanked her hand from the crook of his arm and holding up her dress, tossed her bouquet at Emma and stalked to the car. With nowhere to go, she hopped up on the trunk of his fancy-ass challenger and stared out over the open fields surrounding the chapel. When he'd said he found a place out of the way, he'd meant it. They drove for two hours outside the city just to get here. A chilly breeze picked up, and goosebumps broke out over her arms. She shivered and wondered if this had been the right decision after all.

A jacket fell over her shoulders and she jumped. "You looked cold," Robin explained, leaning against the car as she tugged the jacket around her.

His sharp gaze locked onto hers as his jaw worked.

"I hate roses because they remind me of a man I loved but lost a long time ago." She tugged the jacket tighter around her body, sinking into the warmth. "And I think you're the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life."

Regina frowned. Where had that come from?

Robin kicked at a rock on the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying," she promised and spun to the side so she could face him fully. Her hand lifted and she reached out, running her fingers tenderly down the line of his strong jaw.

His hand caught hers, holding it to his face, and his brow furrowed, his eyes wavering between aggravation and pain she sensed had nothing to do with her. "Where… uh, where do you want to eat dinner? Bride's choice."

He hadn't let go of her hand yet, and she relaxed in the comfort of his large palm. She shook with mirth, cackling loudly until he gave her a worried look. "All I want is a greasy burger and about a pound of fries."

"Didn't we agree to cheeseburgers?" She swore he was going to smile, but he held it in.

The hour was late and Robin was expected at the hospital the next morning. Not that this was a typical wedding night where he would be up for hours making love to his new wife. They dropped Killian and Emma off after dinner and drinks, returning to the penthouse with Regina tipsy. She kicked off her heels the second she stepped through the door, giggling through her hands.

"Oh, man. You know, for an impromptu wedding day, I don't think it was too shabby," she informed him. She held up the hem of her dress, spinning around and around in the open space.

Robin was transfixed by the sight and stood completely still, not wanting her to stop. With each spin, her hair tumbled out of the up-do until only a few pins held it in place. She came to a stop as she threw her arms out to balance herself. With a sigh, Robin reached out to hold her and turned her around.

"I don't think you want to sleep with those in your hair," he muttered and dug through the hair-sprayed tendrils to find the rest of the pins. She gasped at his touch initially but relaxed back against his body. Robin stilled, his fingers buried in her hair, and wasn't sure what to do. She sighed loudly and dragged him from his confused state of mind. He drew out the last pin. "There, I think you're good."

"Thanks," she murmured through a yawn. "I think I'll head to bed now."

"You've had a long weekend," he told her, but she didn't move. "Regina?"

"Hmm? Sorry, think I dozed off for a second." She giggled again and still didn't move from his body. His fingers trailed feather-light up her bare arms, and the insane desire to kiss her neck and up to her ear nearly crippled him.

"Do you need help getting to your room?"

"Nah, I can make it," she assured him and pushed off his chest, made it three steps, and stumbled on her long dress. Robin hurried forward and swept her easily into his arms. He shoved open her bedroom door without setting her down. He carried her to the bed and lowered her to her feet. Her body slid down the full length of his, and he groaned from the contact.

"What would you do if you weren't respecting my wishes?" she asked, dragging her finger down his chest.

He caught her hand in his and leaned down so their faces were level. "I'd tear that dress from your prefect body and ravish you until you screamed my name and begged for more," he growled. "I'd kiss you until you were dizzy and neither of us could see straight. I'd show you how many ways I could pleasure your body, touching you, tasting you… I'd do all of that."

Her lips parted and her eyes narrowed. He worried he had pushed too far, but there was no glimmer of fear in her eyes. He released her hand and turned to leave when her hand shot out and caught his arm.

"Wait," she pleaded on a breath.

"If I stay much longer, I won't leave," he promised.

"Just one more minute. Don't you want to give your bride a good night kiss?"

At the chapel, when he'd kissed her briefly, Robin had wanted nothing more than to crush her against his body and have his way with her mouth, her body, her everything, but he was afraid of scaring this woman who was supposed to be in love with him.

She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

This was a bad idea—terrible if they wanted to keep their distance and maintain the agreed-upon business relationship. She rose on her toes and tilted her head. Any thought of keeping his distance from this mysterious woman disappeared the moment he lowered his mouth to hers. Her lips were softer and tasted of the margaritas she'd been drinking all night long, salty and sweet at the same time. As her hands fisted in his shirt front, Robin deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against her lower lip. She opened her mouth for him, and he held her close, exploring every inch as passion flooded his body. When he was with a woman, it was always a quick in and out and done, but with Regina, he wanted to take his time, needed to experience all she had to offer and then some. A quiet moan flowed from her mouth and he swallowed it, desperate to hear more.

But the kiss had to end before he did something they would both regret. He withdrew his tongue and brushed his lips gently against hers and then her forehead before he stepped away. Her chest heaving with ragged breaths, Regina's fingers rested against her lips, staring at him in awe and confusion.

"Good night, Mrs. Locksley," he whispered and turned on his heel, leaving her quickly before he changed his mind and relieved her of that dress hugging every delicious curve of her body. He would dream about her all night long, he knew it, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she looked like without any clothes on at all. His wife. His Regina.

Regina awoke that morning, her legs tangled in the sheets and a strange throbbing of want between her legs that took several hours to go away. Another note from Robin awaited her on her door, explaining he would be at the hospital until five. There was a key for the gym—complete with indoor pool—one floor up and a credit card he said she could use if needed.

She fiddled with the ring on her finger as she strolled along his bookshelves, searching for something to occupy her mind.

Anything to get it off the other issue pestering her.

Last night's kiss had been incredible—no, beyond incredible. Toe curling and gut wrenching all at once. She wanted to blame it on the tequila and possibly lust or an emotional response to do something nice for the man who had essentially changed her life for the better, but each thought was a lie. The way he'd held her so securely and gently at the same time, how his warm mouth captured hers in a way that promised the most insane pleasure and possession… it was more than simple lust.

Regina's chest tightened as she stopped before another shelf of books and glanced over the titles, not even really seeing them. Was she falling for this strange man so quickly?

"Course you're not," she scolded herself. "You're just hyped up from an emotional weekend. Nothing more, so get your head out of the clouds and focus."

Tonight was the big family dinner, and she was concerned Robin's family would see through their act of love. Were his parents as rough around the edges as he was? She decided to take a shower, after she took her clothes off she grabbed one of the towels off the rack, wrapped it around her body, and hurried down one floor to the penthouse. "Robin? You home?" she called out, but there was no answer.

The note also told her the master bathroom was much bigger and she was to feel free to use it instead of the guest one. She was, he stated, his wife, after all. Regina picked out the nicest pair of jeans she had and a sweater before ducking into Robin's bedroom. The walls had a few pieces of art and the comforter was black, as was the four-poster bed, dresser, and nightstands. His closet was off to the side, but she didn't peek through his clothes. She'd save that for another day when she was bored, and instead, she ventured into the bathroom.

"Holy shit," she whispered after she flipped on the light.

The walls, floor, everything was tile, and there was a drain in the center. Three showerheads hung down from the shower space, completely open, and a massive black-tiled tub was to the right, big enough to fit three people easily. The double vanities were granite with sleek metallic fixtures. Regina set her clothes on one and reached into the shower for the knob. As the water warmed, she grabbed a towel from the other bathroom, embracing the steam from the heated water as she stepped back into the bathroom. There was no door, but she had a couple hours and didn't worry about anyone walking in on her.

She shed her clothes and sighed as she walked under the water falling as a soothing rain over her skin. The warm droplets slipped down her shoulders as she tilted her head back and soaked her hair. She hadn't grabbed any of her soap and used what Robin had. The strong scent of pine filled the shower as she squirted out a glob of shampoo and lathered her body with a bar of soap close by. His scent surrounded her, and she closed her eyes, sensing him as if he was standing right behind her.

Regina set the bar of soap down and rinsed her hair, but as her hands ran over her naked skin, she couldn't hold back the strong desire to feel something—anything—pleasurable after all this time. Her hand cupped her breast tentatively, surprised by how heavy it felt in her palm. She squeezed the soft flesh, her nipple hardening against her palm. Except it wasn't her hand she imagined there, but another.

Robin's.

He'd promised to do so much to her last night if he wasn't a gentleman. Regina wished he hadn't been. She needed to feel something in her body, wanted to be swept away on a wave of pure ecstasy. Her breath coming in sharp bursts, she slipped her hand down her wet stomach and then lower. Her lips parted with her fingers as she dragged them over the sensitive skin and shivered. The small bundle of nerves sprang to life at her touch and she bit her lip, resting her head against the tiled wall as she rubbed it harder. Her fingers inched towards her cleft and had barely dipped inside her body before a quiet moan escaped her mouth, imagining Robin there instead… his fingers, his mouth.

Him taking her until she screamed his name to the heavens.

A thud frightened her, and she opened her eyes to see Robin standing in the doorway of the bathroom, blurred from the steam. His jaw was clenched tightly, and Regina started to move her hands away from her body, but he shook his head.

"Don't let me stop you," he said gruffly and turned around. "I'll just wait outside for you to… uh, to finish."

The naked hunger in his eyes struck her hard in the gut and she called out to him. "Wait, please. I… I don't want you to go." His body stiffened, but he kept his back to her. "Last night, what you said to me… that kiss? I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. You can go if you want to since this isn't what we talked about, but I think… I think I'd rather you stay."

She had no idea what she was doing, but her hands remained firmly planted on her body, waiting to see what he would decide to do. When he yanked off his suit jacket and slung it aside, followed by his tie, a spring coiled in her lower belly in anticipation of his touch.

Robin rested his hands on his hips as he turned, and his gaze raked over her body until she shook with desire from it. He caressed her without even touching her, and she gasped for breath. "If that's what my wife wants, who am I to deny her?" he grunted and stalked towards her in the shower.

When Robin had checked out early for the day, he expected to come home to find Regina reading or watching TV and enjoying the peace this new life brought her. Instead, he heard the shower running and stepped in to simply set his things down. He saw her finger deep inside her and heard her moaning as she touched herself. He should have left, but his feet refused to move. When she saw him, he braced for her to yell, to scream at him. She did neither and asked him to stay.

Robin pushed through the steam flowing out of the shower, his arousal growing when her eyes narrowed as she licked her lips. His feet stopped short of the shower area, and he stretched out a gentle hand towards her shoulder. He let out a shaky breath as his fingers trailed down through the water then up the crook of her elbow to the hand holding her breast. His large hand covered hers, kneading the flesh with her while his other snaked around her tiny waist. She frowned in confusion as he stepped under the spray with her.

"Your clothes," she protested quietly.

"They're just clothes," he replied and lowered his mouth to hers.

She smelled of his soap, and the possessiveness in him roared to life, needing to finish claiming this woman who so abruptly fell into his life and took him by storm. He pressed her back against the shower wall as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, tugging her nipple until her back arched against his chest.

He kissed her neck, nibbling her earlobe before sucking it hard at the same time he tugged both nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Her hands buried in his hair, shoving his head closer as she cursed. He reached to the left and shut the water off. Without a word, he scooped her delicate body up into his arms and carried her from the bathroom to lay her out on his bed.

She opened her mouth, most likely to protest getting things wet, but he cut her words off with a demanding kiss. "They're not the only things about to get wet," he promised, and she gasped.

He stepped back and shrugged out of his wet shirt so it was out of the way. She lay on the pillows, her eyes watching him intently, tracing the defined pecs and abs of his torso. Her fingers curled in the sheets, and she clamped her thighs together, rubbing her foot up her calf as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

"You're going to scream my name soon enough," he growled, letting his fingers dance down her side to her hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to writhe with pleasure at my touch, and then you're going to beg for more."

Her body shivering, Regina barely nodded before he shifted down the length of her, kissing her neck first and the hollow at her shoulder. His hands dipped low down her thighs, massaging her flesh before dragging back up. Her hands were unsteady and rested on his back, but after he raised his lips to hers, her touch grew more intense. She dug her nails into his back, spurring his want even more. Robin wanted this to last as long as possible. He dipped his head lower and licked the mounds of her breasts as his hand held her hip then went lower to grip her ass. That perfect ass he wanted cradled in his hips. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, and he held them, massaging and squeezing while his mouth circled the mounds to reach her pert nipples. He kissed each in turn, smirking when her breathing came in short bursts. He drew one into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Jesus," she moaned as her back arched. "Robin."

He continued to suckle and lick, teasing the pink flesh before he kissed the other one, giving them both much-needed attention. Goosebumps broke out over her skin, and Robin licked further down her body. When he reached the end of the bed, he took her legs gently and dragged her closer to him. His hands slid up her legs, spreading them slowly and giving her a chance to tell him to stop, but she didn't. With her eyes on his, he lowered his mouth and licked up her inner thigh.

"Robin? What are you—oh, God!" she moaned and dug her hands into the sheets.

He dragged his tongue up her swollen, wet lips again and swirled his tongue around her clit. He cupped her ass in his palms as his tongue explored her sex thoroughly before he spread her lips and thrust the muscle within her. She stiffened, and he worried he'd frightened her, but she released a loud breath and quivered, whispering his name.

"Don't stop," she begged. "Please, don't stop."

Obliging her wishes, he sucked hard on her clit as his fingers slipped around. He thrust one into her wetness, her warmth surrounding it instantly. He stretched her, twisted his finger as he sucked and licked the sweet flesh, then slipped a second finger in. He wanted this moment to be for her and nothing more—not that he wasn't getting his own enjoyment out of every quiet moan that escaped her mouth, or the way her hands worked at the sheets, and she bit her lip as the pleasure built in her body.

With each thrust, her hips moved, riding his hand hard. His thumb replaced his tongue. "That's it," he growled to her. "Let yourself feel, Regina, let yourself go. This is all for you. Take your pleasure from me. Take it."

Her back arched off the bed and her hips moved faster, but he sensed she still refrained from fully embracing the orgasm growing in her throbbing muscles. He pressed harder against her clit, and she gasped, his fingers moving in a fast rhythm, plundering her depths with a sudden fury.

"Come for me, Regina," he whispered. "I want to see you fall apart in my arms so I can pick up the pieces and fit you back together again."

She gripped her breasts and tossed her head to the side, but Robin wasn't going to let her hide from this. Keeping his hand firmly in place, he rose up over her body and shoved her hand aside so he could suckle her breast. Her nails found his back, raking up his bare skin, and finally, her inner muscles clenched hard around his fingers as she screamed, her body thrashing beneath him as her juices poured over his hand. He didn't let up, not until he'd wrenched every last drop of pleasure from her and she lay shaking against his body.

He kissed her lips sweetly, removing his hand and palming her.

"That… was incredible," she breathed, her eyes struggling to stay open and find him. She glanced down their bodies at the erection pressing against her hip. "What about you?"

Robin shook his head and placed his fingers over her lips. "Don't worry about me. I've had blue balls before." If only they didn't have to go to that damn family dinner tonight, he would keep her naked in his bed for more than a few minutes and let her explore what other pleasures they could take from each other.

He hugged her close, her tiny body fitting perfectly against his.

"We should get ready for tonight," he told her reluctantly.

"Right, dinner," she said, and he released her from his arms. "I'll grab my clothes and finish getting ready in my room." She hopped off the bed, leaned back down, and planted a warm kiss against his scarred cheek. "Thank you. I'm not sure you'll ever understand what this meant to me."

He watched her gather her clothes from his bathroom and saunter out of his room, naked. Her tight little ass teased him before it vanished from sight. He flopped back onto the bed with a groan. What was this woman doing to him? The salty, raw taste of her still fresh on his lips drove him mad with want, and he hurried to close his bedroom door to give himself a moment of privacy before shedding the rest of his clothes and stepping under the spray of the shower. He turned the water to cold, but it did little to dampen his raging erection bobbing before him.

Shutting his eyes, he gripped himself hard in his fist and imagined what it would be like, driving into Regina for the first time. How tight she would be, how hot and, after today, oh so wet from wanting him. They had taken sex off the table when they'd made this deal, but he wanted it back on. Biting the inside of his cheek to muffle his grunt of release, he pumped himself dry and sagged against the tiled wall. Not exactly what he needed to relieve himself, but it would do for now.

On the drive to his parents' rental house, Robin tried to think of anything besides the woman seated next to him in her tight jeans and bulky sweater. He'd worried earlier in the day how tonight would go and if they would be able to pass as a loving couple. As he parked in the long drive, her hand snaked over and grasped his. "Anything I should know before we go inside?"

He stared at their clasped hands and the simple ring on her finger. "Mom might ask you a ton of questions right off the bat, but I think we went over everything important." They had spent a few minutes running through the story of how they'd met and whose idea it was to elope and why. Rachel Locksley was infamous for digging to get to the truth, but Robin prayed she would lay off since it was their first time meeting Regina.

"Right, as long as I can remember everything, this'll go off without a hitch."

"That's the spirit, love." On impulse, he kissed the back of her hand and heard the way her breath caught in her chest. If only his car was big enough to really go at it with her before they went inside. His shower had not cooled his arousal, and every little shift of her body threatened to set it off again. "Shall we?"

She climbed out of the car, and he glared at his groin before following her. "What are you thinking about so intently?"

"It's nothing."

"No, we can't be the happy couple if we keep secrets from each other," she teased. "Come on, tell me what you're so worried about."

His feet slowed and he pulled her to a stop. "I'm not worried."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. He turned her around and held her shoulders firmly.

"Never," he assured her. "I'm just thinking of how much I want to relieve you of your clothes and taste you again… to hear you scream." Her eyes widened with desire, and she held her breath as he leaned in closer and whispered against her ear, "I want to feel your wetness as you surround me and take me into your body. That's what I want, but we can't do that in the driveway. I will not make a move until we have all the time in the world." He emphasized the last few words before kissing her neck hotly and straightening.

Regina staggered into him and she stood on her toes, her mouth searching for his, so he met her lips. The second they made contact, it was as if she'd set a five-alarm fire racing across his body. His hands fisted in her sweater, threatening to tear it off her body. Did she even have the slightest inkling of what she did to him? How she drove him closer to the edge of insanity with each quiet moan against his mouth, how her breasts smashed into his chest, begging for attention. She was more starved for affection than he realized, but it did little to dissuade Robin from crushing her to his body and kissing her as if she was his lifeline, the very air he needed to breathe.

Her reckless hunger sucked him in even deeper. He needed to be the man who showed her that affection, conquered her while showing her at the same time how she could possess him, body and soul.

"We should go inside," he whispered against her mouth.

"You're probably right," she agreed and sank back to her feet. She looked at the front door and froze like a rabbit seeing the predator stalking it. "Robin, what if your mom asks about children?"

"What about it?"

"Well I can't… I can't have them. Do I say that?"

"No, we just say we haven't discussed that yet and leave it alone. If she pushes, I'll handle it."

Her worry was evident in her bottom lip, and through tugging at the hem of her sweater. He captured her hands and kissed each one in turn, ceasing her trembling. "There's nothing wrong with you, and if anyone tells you otherwise," he growled, tucking her hand securely around his elbow, "you send them straight to me."

Regina nodded.

He knocked on the door when they reached it and waited for his parents to answer. Heels clicking across the hardwood reached his ears seconds before the door was yanked open and Rachel squealed in delight.

"My boy is here! Jack! Robin and Regina are here!" Rachel hugged him so hard he swore his ribs would crack. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"You always worry," he grumbled as she released him.

"Yes, I know and what does my son do? He elopes! Just like that!"

Robin rolled his eyes and motioned to Regina beside him. "Mom, this is Regina."

She held out a hand to Rachel, who pushed it aside and hugged her. "Oh, hi," Regina said through a surprised laugh. "Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Locksley. Robin told me all about you. I can't wait to hear about your trip."

Rachel moved back and took her hand. "Then I will be sure to tell you. Robin, go snag your dad, he's in the den."

"Probably trying to hide from you," Robin muttered, and Rachel whacked his arm. "Ow!"

"Sass, mister," she snapped, and behind her, Regina's face broke out in a mocking grin, mouthing the words his mom spoke. He grimaced, but the sensation to laugh filled him. One slipped out, and Rachel pauses. "Well now, that's a sound I haven't heard in a long time."

He stiffened. "What sound?"

"You laughing. My, my, Regina, you'll have to tell me your secret. I haven't heard that sound come out of that mouth in years, not since the accident."

Robin whipped around and walked away. "I'm going to find Dad."

"Don't take too long. Dinner will be ready soon!"

He waved a hand over his shoulder and prowled through the house, passing photographs from when he was a baby all the way up to a few years ago. The den was situated at the far west end of the house and the door was open, music pouring out.

"Dad?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"Robin! Come in quick and shut the door," Jack said, chuckling as he hurried to his son. They shook hands before the older man pulled his son in for a hug. "I have a surprise for you before dinner. Don't tell your mother."

He whipped out two cigars and handed one to Robin. "I thought you weren't supposed to smoke these anymore, not since the heart attack."

"I've given up so much since then. I'm not missing out on my cigar."

"Fine, but if you drop dead tonight, just remember that Mom will come after me next."

They bit off the ends and Jack lit them both with a wooden match. "Oh, now that's the good kind, right there." He strolled to the window and threw it wide open, letting in the cool evening air. "I hear you're a happily married man."

Robin puffed on his cigar, savoring the strong taste in his mouth before blowing the smoke out the open window. "Yes, I am, so you and Mom can relax. I'll carry on the family name without a problem."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it. Here you are," his dad continued, "my playboy son hitched to a woman who, according to your mother, makes you laugh. I think you landed the real deal here, son."

Robin's hands itched to hold Regina, to hear her moan and cry out his name again. Thinking of her sent his emotions on a whirlwind of confusion and insanity he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with yet. The hunger for her went beyond her body. He craved her smile, to feel that fire in her eyes he only managed to catch glimpses of. He was desperate to hear her laugh, a deep belly laugh that went on and on until her cheeks turned color and she clasped her sides. He shook his head to clear the dangerous images and met his dad's curious eyes.

"Robin, you coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you," he said and trailed after his dad.

Female voices drifted towards him as he and Jack walked to the dining room. Regina and Rachel both had glasses of wine in hand and dinner was on the table. "Ah, there you are," Rachel said and dragged Jack over. "Meet your new daughter-in-law, Regina."

"Jack," he greeted as he took Regina's hand. "Pleasure to meet the woman finally able to tame my son."

Regina's cheeks burned bright red as she laughed. "I'm not sure I tamed him, but maybe settled him down a bit?"

"Either way, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Jack?" Rachel asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes, love of my life," he replied as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Why on earth do you reek of cigar smoke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, woman," Jack said casually. "We were simply enjoying a nice pre-dinner conversation. Now then, shall we dig in?"

Rachel turned her glare to Robin as he sat down beside Regina on the other side of the table. "Fine, but you know those things can kill your father, right?"

"He's an adult," Robin reminded her, playfully. "Just like you are."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Robin, not at dinner," Jack said.

"I'll let you off the hook this time." Robin said with a wink to his mother.

"Good, because I have a question I've been dying to ask you both," Rachel said, bouncing in her seat. Robin shot his dad a worried look, but he shrugged. "Did you two elope because she's pregnant?"

Regina sputtered on her mouthful of wine, quickly covering it with her napkin as Robin glared at his mother. "Really? Is there a reason you couldn't have said something over the phone about that? Gods, Mum."

"I'm curious," she said stiffly. "You know I've always wanted a big wedding for my child, but you eloped behind my back. So, am I to take it there's no future grandchild headed my way?"

Regina's hand shook as she set her wine glass down, and Robin quickly reached out to hold it, cutting her off as she opened her mouth. "No, Regina is not pregnant. We're taking our time when it comes to kids, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again so bluntly."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, but she dug into her salad. "Of course, dear, I'm very sorry. Robin tells me that you have a Grams that you love greatly."

"Yes, she raised me after my parents passed away when I was young."

"Regina, my dear, I'm so sorry to hear that." Rachel said.

"We eloped because of me," Regina said, startling Robin. "I'm not a fan of big parties or weddings, so Robin was kind enough to elope and save me from facing such an ordeal." Her eyes met his on her last words, and without thinking, he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

Rachel clapped her hands and swooned. "Now that, right there, that is love, don't you think, Jack? You two will be parents in no time, I can just feel it."

Regina's mouth fell away from Robin's quickly, and she set her napkin on the table. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the restroom."

"Just down that hall, second door on your right," Rachel informed her.

Regina stood and walked quickly away from the dining room. Robin saw her start to duck into the bathroom but decide against it and dart into the kitchen. There was a back door that led to the gardens. Mad his mother for opening her mouth, he excused himself to go check on her. Rachel tried to call him back, but Jack scolded her for being so damn nosy.

"I just want to know what's going on between them," she hissed in a whisper as Robin walked away. "Eloping is so very odd."

"It's not like our time, Rachel. Leave them be and stop harassing the poor girl about grandchildren."

Regina hugged her arms around her body at the chilly night air, but she had to get out of that stuffy dining room. The fresh air brushed across her face, and she closed her eyes, breathing it in. She knew his mother would be the type of woman to push about children, she just knew it, and somewhere along the line, they would have to tell the truth about the whole situation. Rachel would hate Regina and Robin would resent her, and the next few years with him would be miserable

Tears seeped from her eyes, sending shivers through her body as they chilled on her face. The door opened behind her, and she swiped them away quickly with her sleeve. "I'll be back inside in a minute," she said without turning.

"Regina, it's freezing out here," Robin said as he hung his heavy leather coat around her shoulders, bundling her in its warmth. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed the jacket tighter around her, inhaling his scent, but it did little to soother her fears. "Sorry, I just had to get out of there for a minute, clear my head."

"You don't have to worry about my mother," he said and walked over to the bench, sitting down hard. "She's been after grandkids since I turned twenty-one, so it's nothing new. I hate that she had to bring it up like this, though."

"But eventually, I'll have to tell her I can't," Regina whispered, and with one sharp look from him, the rest of the words tumbled out in a rush.

"Then we'll be there for one another. Now, enough about my nosy mum." Robin said, standing up. He caught her hand and ran his thumb gently down her cheek. "And for the record, don't ever assume anything about you and me. I could never resent you for simply being who you are."

She leaned into his hand, believing every word he said.

"I think you need another glass of wine," he commented.

"To get through this night with you, I'm going to need more than a glass."

Hours later, Regina was curled up on the couch later that night, a glass of whiskey in her hands, as Robin sat at the opposite end, hunched forward expectantly. She sipped the amber liquid several more times. In all the years she'd dealt with this torment, she never lost control of her emotions, never broke down into the million pieces she wanted to every second of every day. Now that she was safe, there was no telling what would happen.

Robin moved and picked up Regina and placed her in his lap as he sat back down. She leaned back in his arms, wishing she could read what rushed through his mind.. Sitting cradled in his lap, she realized how small she was compared to him, and at the same time, how perfectly she fit against his body, just like when they lay together on his bed.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she settled against his lap, shifting her legs so she straddled him. "Regina," he whispered hoarsely.

"What?" She kissed his cheek and trailed her lips over his neck. His hands gripped her hips, and she felt his erection pressing between her legs. She paused for a moment, worried about what she was doing, but she wanted to ensure she wasn't the only one receiving pleasure in this arrangement.

"Regina, wait," he grunted and pulled her arms carefully down from around his neck, holding them against his chest. He breathed deeply out his nose. "I don't want you to do something you might regret in the morning."

"But after everything you said?"

"I still want to. Don't think I don't dream about you panting for more breath beneath me as I thrust into you, but after everything you've been through, I'm not rushing you into anything." He kissed each hand in turn before he stood. "When you're really ready, then you can come to me and I'll be there, love."

He tilted his head in a goodnight salute, and with his hands shoved into his pockets, he stalked down the hall to his bedroom. Regina curled her feet up under herself again and relaxed against the back of the couch. He'd read her exactly right and she hung her head.

The morning after her wedding, Regina headed over to see her Grams. She would have to explain to her about her sudden wedding. As soon as she walked in and her Grams saw her, her Grams knew something was different.

"Regina?" Grams asked as she looked from Regina's face to the band on her ring finger.

"Guess who's married?" Regina asked.

"What?" Grams asked. "What do you mean you're married? To who?"

"To Robin." Regina said.

"Robin? Robin Locksley?" Grams asked. "When? How? When?"

"Last night, by a justice of the peace, last night." Regina said.

"Regina! Tell me everything. Like for instance, why are you here when you should still be in bed with your husband nor walking straight." Grams said.

"We started talking and one thing led to another." Regina said.

"And then you just decided to get married?" Grams asked, then smiled. "I guess he is good in bed."

"Grams!" Regina said.

"No wait. He should still have you in bed, why doesn't he?" Grams asked. "Why isn't he with you?"

"He had an emergency this morning and was needed at the hospital." Regina answered.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you can still walk straight." Grams said.

Regina had to laugh at her Grams' antics. "Well, I did have a hot soaking bath this morning."

"That's my girl." Grams said as they hugged one another. "Oh, Regina, you found your Robert."

"You mean that story you told me?" Regina asked.

"Yes. The two soulmates that found one another only to be torn apart. But you two are going to beat the odds. I feel it in my bones." Grams said.

Regina smiled, hoping she was right.

Over the next few days, Regina settled into a comfortable routine with Robin. Her husband would give her a kiss on the cheek before he walked out, a gesture she loved more with each passing day. He didn't expect anything from her, and for that, she was equally grateful, though it didn't stop her from planning something anyway. By the time she got in from teaching, Robin was usually home within an hour or so, he would call or text to let her know if he would be running later.

In the evenings, they would watch movies or whatever was on TV. Robin laughed a lot, something that she loved to hear. They would also kiss and make out slightly, but Robin was patient and was just letting her set the pace for them now. Regina even told Robin about the story of Robert and Raina, telling the sad story of how they almost had the world, but it wasn't to be.

Wednesday evening rolled around, nearly two weeks since she had married Robin, and she leaned over on the couch to check her cell when it chirped. Jefferson was at the door with his hands full. "You could've knocked!" she called out as she hurried to open it.

"I like to be difficult," he said as he stepped inside.

"What is all this?" she asked, laughing as she closed the door behind him.

"Robin let me know he had to stay late at the hospital so I took it upon myself to ensure you had company for the evening." He handed her a bouquet of dark red daisies. "For you, my dear, from your beloved husband—with his apologies, of course."

Regina held them and sniffed their soft petals. "That man is full of surprises."

"You're telling me. I was about ready to deck him the first night." He pulled out a paper-wrapped package from the box and handed it over as well before he unloaded takeout containers. "Thai alright? It smelled good on the way home."

The two friends caught up on their lives as they ate dinner. Afterwards Regina had something to ask Jefferson.

"Look, there's something I want to do for him… with him, but I… uh, I want it to be perfect, and I know this is completely cliché, asking the gay friend to help, but…"

"Are you telling me you haven't jumped his bones yet?" he supplied.

"Jefferson!" Regina said.

"Regina! What the hell are you waiting for?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't know. Everything happened in such a rush." Regina said.

"Stop talking. Let's go," he said and scooped up his keys from the counter.

"Where are we going?" she asked and slipped into her flats before following him to the door.

"We are going shopping, my dear. Robin won't be home for at least three hours, and that should give us plenty of time," he announced. "To the elevators!"

Butterflies filled her stomach as she rode down to the lobby with Jefferson and realized that after tonight, she would be making love with her husband.

Someone she knew in her heart already…that she loved.

Robin yawned as he shoved his key in the lock and staggered inside. It was nearly midnight and he expected Regina to be passed out already. Jefferson had texted earlier to say all was well. He set his keys on the table and stepped around the kitchen to see a trail of flower petals on the floor. Robin scratched at the scruff on his face as he followed them slowly down the hall. His bedroom door was open just a crack, and the petals led him through the doorway. He pushed it open and stepped into the room lit by candles covering every surface. Quiet music played in the background, and lying in the middle of his four-poster bed, wearing nothing but a red lace bra and panties, was Regina.

His throat thick with arousal, he managed a grunt in greeting, his pants straining against his quickly growing erection at the sight of her beauty and the smile that finally reached her shining eyes.

"How was work?" she asked casually, resting on her side so he had a full view of her from head to toe.

"Good," he rasped before he cleared his throat. "Long day."

"Yeah? Well, if you're too tired…"

"Fuck, no," he growled, and her lips turned up in a wicked grin. "You did all this for me?"

"For us," she corrected. "I want you, Robin. I'm ready and I came to you like you said."

She sat up, and his eyes failed to focus as he tried to see all of her at once. The first time she was naked, splayed out before him, all he could think of was what it would be like to claim her, to make his mark on her. Wearing that red lace, he realized she wanted the exact same thing—except to do it to him. Her fingers trailed between her breasts and lower to her stomach as he watched. He took a slow step forward, wanting to soak in this moment.

"You're sure?" he asked, clearing his throat and having to ask again as he moved even closer.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here, waiting for you," she purred. She bit her bottom lip in the way that drove him insane as she cupped her breasts firmly in her hands and gave them a good squeeze. "Robin, you showed me what pleasure is, but I want you right there with me. I want to see you squirm at my touch." She slipped her fingers into the lace cups and pinched her nipples. Robin groaned, his hands aching to shove hers aside and take their place. "I want you inside me."

He reached the bed in two steps and took her hand, dragging her body against his as she knelt before him. He smashed his mouth against hers, digging his fingers into her back, needing her to be as close to him as possible. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she parted her lips on a sigh. As his tongue sought hers out, rubbing and stroking, he fumbled for the hooks of the bra, wanting to see all of her again.

He'd barely freed the hooks when he paused and forced his mouth away from hers. "I don't know if I can control myself with you," he confessed.

She gripped his shoulders hard in her hands. "You won't hurt me."

"How do you know? I'm used to not taking my time, not being gentle."

Regina licked the shell of his ear and he squeezed the ends of the bra harder in his hand. "I don't need you to be. I trust you, and maybe a good, hard fuck is just what the Doctor Locksley ordered."

Her eyes glimmered with the promise of what was to come if he went through with this, and as his erection throbbed in his pants, he was hopeless to resist. He wanted her, plain and simple, wanted to fuck her until she screamed his name over and over, until she begged for more, until he couldn't see straight. Her eyes found his blue ones and they stared at each other for a solid minute as a rush of raw emotion erupted within him.

With her eyes still on his, he tugged the bra free of her arms and tossed it aside before leaning her back over his arm and ravishing her breasts. She pressed him closer as she whispered his name. Robin licked and kissed, reached for a nipple, and pulled it into his mouth. He nipped and tugged while she pushed herself closer to his body. He was used to the feelings of lust pouring through him, but the irrational instinct rising to protect this woman and keep her in his life was new. The moment he kissed her, he was at risk of losing so much more than a few days alone. He was married to a woman he wasn't supposed to fall in love with, but that was exactly what he was doing. Each kiss of his lips on her bare skin, each stroke of his hands down her back until he gripped her ass and squeezed it hard, was about more than simple pleasure with her. He wanted more than a night, and if he played this night right, he could very well convince her of the exact same notion.

Robin found her mouth again with his, sucking her tongue into his mouth and running his hand through her hair. He would never control what she looked like or what she wore. He would never stop her from chasing her dreams. He was going to love this woman in his arms, love her like no one ever before.

Heat wasn't even close to describing the warmth surrounding her body as Robin held her. The first time he'd given her such pleasure in his bed, he'd prevented her from doing the same for him, but not this time. She would see what other pleasures could be shared with a man while in his strong, protective arms. His hands massaged and kneaded the flesh of her rear, and all she could do was hold on tight as his scruff rubbed against the mounds of her breasts.

He took her hand and pressed it flat against his groin. She gasped in surprise at the hardness of his considerable length. He let go of her hand, and she rubbed it against his massive member, unable to pull away when he let out an animalistic groan and his hips bucked against her.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"More than okay, love," he grunted as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Regina pushed her tongue against her lip as she shifted her hand to his belt, quickly undid it, and unbuttoned his pants so she could slip her hand in.

"Fucking hell." His hands gripped her ass even harder as Regina held him in her hand and slid down the fullness of him, amazed and a little worried about what would fill her soon enough.

She ran her hand up his length again, her other hand joining the first as she squeezed and teased, but she wanted to see him. She worked his slacks over his hips and let them fall to the floor so he bobbed free in front of her eyes. He was impressive, to say the least, and her panties were soaked instantly at the idea of that within her, driving her further over the edge than the last time he'd touched her.

Licking her lips, she lowered her body to the bed and ran her tongue around his crown. He muttered something, but she missed it. His hands occupied themselves with fondling her breasts as she held him steady and drew him into her mouth—as much as she could—and sucked harder with each pull. In response, he tugged harder on her nipples, and the sharp twang of desire shot to her sex, making her grow even wetter. She worked around his swollen erection, licking and sucking as much of it as she could, wanting to hear him fall apart in her hands, but suddenly, she was yanked away and lay on her back on the bed.

"I wasn't finished with that," she argued.

"Too much more, and you would've put me out of commission for a while, and that's not what I want right now." He shrugged out of his dress shirt and stood at the foot of the bed, completely naked.

He breathed deeply, and with each rise of his chest, Regina found another angle to admire his body from, to the lion tattoo on his right forearm, to every inch of him. The candlelight flickered across his skin, making him appear even taller and broader. He pressed his knee against the bed and climbed up to join her. As he reached for her hips, she wasn't sure what to expect, but he rolled her onto her stomach and traced her spine, his lips following and kissing every vertebra on his way down. Her hands dug into the sheets, wanting to hold him, but his touch was too good to interrupt. His teeth tugged at the edge of her panties, and she shivered as he dragged them over her ass and down her body to free her. Both hands massaged back up her thighs to her ass and spread her legs gently as he raised her a little off the bed. Regina, guided by his touch, closed her eyes and soaked in the sensations coursing over her skin. Robin's hands slipped to the inside of her thighs and one moved against the wet, swollen lips aching for his presence.

She gasped as he palmed her, pressing hard between her legs as he lowered his mouth to her shoulder and neck, kissing and nipping as his free hand found her breast. The second he tugged on her nipple, his fingers spread her folds and thrust inside, stretching and spreading. Her body shuddering, she rubbed herself harder against his hand as he stroked her clit hard, his fingers thrusting in a steady and hard rhythm. Regina's hands tugged hard on the sheet, her chest heaving as the torrent of ecstasy built within her. Blind with desire, she reached for his hand, and unsure what she was doing, she dragged his finger into her mouth and sucked hard as if it was his cock. His reaction was exactly what she hoped for, and his hand increased its pace, plundering her depths as she sucked and licked his hand, nipping his palm and kissing each finger in turn before she drew it into the wetness of her mouth. His thumb pressed further back against a place she never thought men liked to touch, but it was tentative until he did it again and she lifted her ass higher for him.

"You're going to be the death of me, love," he grunted a she cried out, so filled by this man, and they were barely getting started. "I want to taste you. I don't think I'll ever get enough of that sweetness."

Already on the brink, Regina whimpered when his hand slipped from her mouth and her quivering sheath and was replaced with his mouth. His tongue was hot as he dragged it up the length of her and drove it within. He sucked her lips and her clit mercilessly. There was no more controlling her body. Her hips moved on their own, lifting with each pull of his mouth and stroke of his tongue against the sweet bundle of nerves.

"Robin… please," she whispered.

"Please what?" he replied, kissing the soft curves of her ass as his hands massaged her thighs.

She lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder at him, deadly serious, and said, "I want you to fuck me."

His eyes darkened. He rose over her body. She glanced down at his tip, craving to suck the drips of pre-cum present on the head. He spread her legs wider, grabbed her hips, and rubbed his full length against her wetness. He was huge! His tip angled upwards, and she gripped the bed, bracing for the pain as he rocked forward gently.

"Relax, love," he soothed, running a hand down her back then up, calming her.

Regina nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out as he spread her lips and penetrated her. She stretched around him, the sensation foreign and familiar all at once. He drew back out, still running his hand down her back before he pushed in further this time. She wanted all of him and this was taking too long. Ready to embrace him when he thrust again, she moved back and gasped as his body met her ass and he settled completely within her.

"Damn it, Regina," he growled, ready to pull out, but she reached around and dug her nails into his thigh. "We were supposed to take it slow."

"I need you," she assured him and rocked forward before pushing back against him.

He didn't have to be told twice and drew out slowly before he thrust back home. Regina's body trembled each time, grabbing whatever she could to hold onto. Her nipples rubbed against the sheets, and she closed her eyes as the pleasure built. Then he pulled out and flipped her over onto her back.

"I want to see your face," he growled as he spread her legs. As she watched, he filled her body.

Regina's hands moved to his arms, holding them as he thrust. His massive body covered hers completely. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, flicking it and sucking hard as her head fell back and her back arched off the bed. It was impossible to feel this good, it had to be, but she was ready to come apart at the seams because of this man. Never leaving her, he adjusted them again, lifting her off the bed and holding her up with his arm. The angle shifted and Robin swallowed her cries as the orgasm exploded through her body. He thrust harder and faster before his bellow of release joined hers. He tossed his head back and they clung to each other as the orgasm rippled through them. Regina felt it, her inner muscles clenching him, felt him swell to an impossible size inside her as he twitched and shuddered. They fell to the side, but he remained within as if he never wanted to leave.

She never wanted him to. He tucked her against his chest, kissing her forehead and letting his lips move to her cheeks as he pushed her hair from her face. The sweat from their bodies mingled and she waited for him to leave her and hop into the shower, and avoid staying and cuddling with her, but he didn't move a muscle.

"That was not what I expected," she whispered.

"Better or worse?" he questioned. He moved his hips back, sliding from her, and they both shivered as another aftershock of pleasure hit them both.

"Definitely better." Propping her head up on her hand, she traced the tattoo on his forearm and tried to picture a life without this man in it.

"What're you thinking about so hard?" he asked, his hand resting casually on her hip.

"I was thinking, I'm ready for another round. Are you?"

He laughed. "You won't find any complaints here."

"Good, because I'm just getting started."

It was now a full month since their wedding and the sun was down by the time they reached the pub across the city and parked in the back. Neither said a word as they drove, and his hand was permanently attached to her thigh. The clock read seven o'clock, and he'd texted their friends earlier to meet them at the pub around 7:30, unless plans changed. He parked and shut the lights off, the only sound their breathing. Rustling from the passenger seat made him turn to look, but Regina was moving to his lap and clamping her lips on his in a possessive manner that rivaled his own.

His hands moved to cup her ass in her jeans and pulled back in shock to feel bare skin. "You little minx," he muttered. She'd shed her jeans so fast he hadn't noticed.

She laughed while her hands went to work on his jeans. He fumbled to lean the seat back as far as he could, giving them more room. Their touch turned desperate in their need to feel that intense connection again, and she pulled him free of his jeans, hovered over him, and rubbed her wet lips up and down his length. That was one thing he would never tire of—how wet she was for him and only for him. When she sank onto him, they sucked in a collective breath, clinging to each other as she rode him slowly at first, then faster as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, seeking her soul. Her inner muscles tightened around his shaft, and he grabbed her hips to hold her steady so he could finish them off together in several mad thrusts that had her screaming and him staring cross-eyed at the roof of the car, still in disbelief at how amazing it felt to be with Regina.

She collapsed in a quivering mess against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "We should celebrate everything that way," she mused.

He nodded slowly and reluctantly lifted her enough so he could slide out. "First time in a car."

"Really?" she asked and sat up, a funny grin on her face. "I actually get to claim a first with you?"

"There have been several," he informed her. "I just never announced them before. Damn, I don't have anything in here to clean up with."

She reached over to her seat and pulled her panties from her jeans, ran them along herself first and then dabbed up the rest of the mess before tossing them in the backseat. "Looks like I'm going commando tonight."

"And how the fuck do you expect me to concentrate when I know you're wearing nothing under those tight ass jeans?" he scowled as she crawled back across the seats. He gave her a solid slap on her ass, and she squealed with laughter as he gave her another one for good measure.

"Just save it all for tonight when we get home."

"We already haven't slept the past two nights," he pointed out, fixing his jeans. "What the hell could a third hurt?"

He ran his hands through her hair, ready for round two, when someone knocked on his window. They jumped and Regina hunkered down in her seat until Killian's voice yelled to them through the window.

"If you two steam up that car any more, someone's gonna call the fire department!"

Regina laughed and gave Robin one final peck on the cheek before happily hopping out. Killian and Emma were there along with Mary Margaret and David, Jefferson was even here as well.

Regina wanted to peek out from under the blindfold that Robin had put on her and lifted her face, but Robin's hand covered her whole face as he chuckled and she tried to shove it away. "Oh, come on, at least give me a hint!"

"Can't. It'll ruin the surprise and I quite enjoy surprising you."

She huffed and crossed her arms over his chest. "This isn't fair."

"No, what you did to my cock wasn't fair," he growled, and she licked her lips just thinking of how much she'd made him squirm. "You know the saying 'payback is a bitch,' right?"

"I'm not sure you can top that."

"Did you just challenge me?" he questioned.

The hunger in his words burned in her, and she tilted her head. "Maybe."

"We're here."

She yanked off the blindfold before he could stop her and stared around the car lot. "Where are we?"

"Where do you think?" He climbed out and called for her to hurry up.

"Wait, am I… am I getting a new car?" she squealed as she stepped out and hurried over to him.

"No. I'm that much of an asshole to tease you by driving you to a car lot," he said flatly then lifted her into his arms and kissed her. "Yes, you're getting a car." The second she was back on her feet, she bounced on her heels until he motioned for her to go check them out.

Regina darted from one row to the next, her hands shaking as she debated what she wanted. Should she even accept such a gift from him?

"I see that look on your face. Stop it, right now," he scolded.

"What look?"

"The look that you get when I try to spoil you. You need a new car. The transmission just went out in yours last week and I will feel better knowing my wife is in a reliable car. Make yourself happy."

"You're sure this isn't too much?"

"Not even close," he said and gave her ass a quick slap to get her moving again. "Now, go. I'm going to track Tim down. He sold me my Challenger."

She thought it over another moment until he spanked her again and she took off for a row of new Chevys down the lot. There weren't many other people around, the chilly weather enough to deter other shoppers, and that was fine by her. It gave her a chance to peruse the vehicles until she finally came to a stop in front of a burnt orange one that called to her. That was a car she could see herself in.

When Robin and Tim tracked her down, she was grinning widely. "This one?" Robin asked, uncertain. It was a 2014 Audi R8 Spyder.

"Yes."

"You have good taste."

"Robin what if I don't want to leave after four years?"

Robin glanced from her to the car and back again. "I don't want you to go."

His words caught her off guard, and her eyes widened as her mind hurried to catch up. "You… you don't? But we just met and we're still figuring out who we are together. What if, after a year, you can't stand me?"

He laughed loudly and leaned down to kiss her. "I won't lie, you drive me insane some days, but I haven't laughed this much in a long time. I haven't smiled in forever either, and I can't even try to imagine sharing my bed with another woman. Can we worry about the here and now first and get to the four years when we get there?"

She kissed him back before pulling away and staring at the car in question, reeling with what he'd told her. He wanted to be with her, thought about it as much as she did, apparently. How had she managed to find the one man in the whole damn city who actually cared for her, a man she liked in return?

Robin glanced down at Regina, sound asleep on his chest, and grinned. He could get used to this and already had. Remembering his days before Regina only reminded him of how unhappy he had been. With her, there were smiles every morning and when he came home from work. She sent him amusing texts throughout the day. Killian and Emma had come over for dinner and Netflix.

"Come on, love," he whispered. "Time to go to bed."

"Hmm? No, I'm awake. Finish the movie," she mumbled without opening her eyes.

Emma laughed. "I think you missed the ending, but don't worry, it was the butler."

"Damn butler," Regina said and yawned. "Always the butler."

"Usually." Robin cradled her in his arms as he carried her to their bedroom. She curled onto her side as soon as she hit the bed, took his pillow, and breathed in his scent. Robin's gut twisted at the sight, and he dragged the comforter up over her, kissed her on the forehead, and backed out of the room.

"You know," Emma said quietly when he reappeared and flopped down on the couch, "when you two told me you were getting married, I thought you were full of shit. No way a woman could put up with you."

"Love." Killian said as he winked at her.

"Thanks for that, really," he said as he flipped through the movies available.

"But, after seeing you two like this, I can see that you have indeed managed to steal her heart and vice versa." Emma took the other cushion beside him and set the full bowl of popcorn on the table. "I think it's safe to say you found your soul mate."

Robin scrunched his face as he chose an old horror movie classic and hit play. "I'm not sure I would go that far."

"Why not? She adores you and I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her."

"With love in his eyes?" Killian said mockingly and flinched when Emma hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad to have your approval." Robin said as Emma went back into the kitchen.

"I bet your parents will be delighted when you hand them Regina junior." Killian said.

Robin's blood ran cold and he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Robin? You just paled worse than that New Year's Eve party. What's wrong?" Killian said.

"Don't mention kids around Regina, please," he requested quietly. "She can't have them."

"Not ever?" He shook his head. "That's hard. I'm so sorry."

"She is, too, and I don't want her thinking I resent her for it, which I don't. Eventually, we'll adopt or something, if she's up for it, but it's a tense subject."

Killian held up two fingers. "Scout's honor, won't say a word."

"Three, moron."

"What?"

"It's three fingers," he reminded him.

Regina slept in his bed, right where she belonged and where he hoped she would be every night from here on out. Should he tell her he thought he loved her or should he wait and see if she said it first? Deep emotions like this were new to him, and he had enough issues managing his insatiable hunger for her body to contemplate the idea of loving someone for real this time. He no longer counted the first time. He had been blinded by a woman who was great in bed and gave him what he thought he needed. Regina gave him what he actually needed and more than what he wanted. She was honest, and the fire in her eyes grew every day, and soon it would be a raging inferno. Her happiness brought him happiness, and if that wasn't love, he wasn't sure what was.

Darkness met Robin's eyes when he rolled over and opened them. He frowned in the shadows and stretched his arm out for Regina, but the bed was empty. He sat up, looking for her when retching came from the bathroom.

"Regina?" he asked as he hurried to get out of bed. When he peeked in the bathroom, she was hunched over the toilet, hugging it tightly, and he rushed to her side. He drew her hair back and rubbed her back as she vomited more before finally stretching her hand up to flush the toilet. "Was it dinner?"

He helped her sit back on the floor by the tub before he grabbed a washcloth, wetted it, and pressed it gently against her face. She was pale but didn't feel feverish.

"Maybe," she muttered. "You don't need to see this. Go back to bed."

His alarm sounded from the bedroom and he grinned. "No need. Time to get up anyway." He sat beside her and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm not flying out today."

"No, you have that conference," she argued. "You've been planning it for months. I'll be fine. I feel better already."

He eyed her long and hard, and her fake smile fell as she hugged the toilet again. "That's it, I'm not leaving," he grumbled. "I think we should get you to the doctor."

She shook her head in between heaves. "I'm not even puking anything up. It's probably just sinuses or something. I'm fine, promise. And if it is food poisoning, it'll go away in a day or so."

Robin refused to budge from her side and held her hand as she rested her head against the wall, staying by the toilet. "I'm supposed to be gone for a week," he reminded her.

"So if it lasts longer than a day, I promise I'll go to the doctor's," she said.

"Jefferson owes me a favor. I'm going to have him stay with you."

"No, don't do that. You'll just get him sick if it's the flu or something," she argued. "I can take care of myself, you know."

He kissed the top of her head with an aggravated sigh. "Don't I know it. I'm still calling him."

"If I don't want you watching me puke, I definitely don't want him to."

Puffing out his cheeks in an effort not to scold her, he held her hands and kissed her knuckles. "It's either Jefferson comes and watches you or I don't go at all. Do it for me, please?"

She pursed her lips together but finally gave in. "You're going to call me every day, aren't you?"

He kissed her forehead with a grin. "Twice, if I can manage it. I wish you would change your mind and just come with me."

"Eh, California doesn't really suit me. Besides, I plan on spending quite a bit of time catching up on my work for my students."

His chest swelling with pride, Robin helped her walk to the bed before he flipped on the bedroom light and ducked into the closet.

"Robin?"

He turned back to look at her. "Yes?"

"I want you to bring me a t-shirt when you come back." Regina said with a somewhat smile.

He poked his head out as he slipped into his black slacks. "A t-shirt, like a cheesy tourist t-shirt? You're above that, I thought."

"Just think of it," she said as she dragged her toes up her bare calf, resting back on her elbows. "That t-shirt on this body and not a stitch on underneath."

He'd just reached her on the bed when her face slackened and she bolted for the bathroom again. "That's it! I'm not leaving, not now." He picked up his cell, ready to cancel his flight, when the retching stopped and Regina appeared in the doorway, holding the washcloth to her face.

"Don't you dare. Spouses get sick."

"Yeah, and good husbands stay behind to take care of them."

"It's a big event, you said so yourself," she argued, hiding her face behind the cloth. "If I get worse, I promise I will call you right away, okay?"

He ground his teeth but fell under the sway of those stormy eyes, dragging him into the whirlwind of emotions he could no longer ignore. "If you don't, I'll find out." Reluctantly, he finished dressing, watching her as she lay in bed, propped up, and fiddling with the remote for the bedroom TV. Reruns of _Outlander_ popped up, and she settled back against the pillows. "I'll land around eleven," he told her as he smoothed her hair back from pale face. "Want anything before I go?"

"My legs still work just fine," she assured him. "But thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. This is what I do," he said roughly. "I'll have Jefferson swing by later today once he finishes at the office. It's Monday, so he might be a bit late."

"Go, before you miss your flight," she said and gave him a gentle shove. "I'll be right here when you get back and healthy as a horse."

"Just a week," he reassured himself more than her. The pang in his gut said he shouldn't leave. He was not a clingy man, but the idea of being away from Regina for so many nights gnawed at him. He wouldn't fly back until next Monday night.

Only a week. What could possibly happen in a week?

"I think you need to go to the doctor," Jefferson called to her through the bedroom door on Wednesday morning.

"I'm fine," she argued, flushing the toilet and collapsing against the wall.

"Bullshit. If Robin finds out you're lying through your teeth to him, he's going to be pissed."

He was right, but so far, she'd fooled Robin, just like she was going to keep fooling him and herself and Jefferson because the other option wasn't possible. Granted, two weeks ago, her period was so light it was a joke, and the morning sickness had started a few days before Robin had left for his trip. She slipped her hands to her belly, not ready to believe the impossible was happening. She wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant; every doctor she had been to had told her that. She would never be the mother of her own flesh and blood, and after a few months of crying into her pillow, she'd moved on and accepted it.

Now, she searched desperately for any other explanation for what was happening to her body. She was tired all the time and nothing sounded good except pickles, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, which completely grossed Jefferson out. She was too scared to pee on a stick yet, but eventually, either she would start showing or an actual full-blown period would hit and she would know the truth. Did she risk waiting that long?

"Regina? What's going on in there?"

"You can come in," she said and pressed her head against the wall.

Jefferson stepped inside, his cell in hand already. "I texted Robin."

"What! You said you wouldn't tell him I wasn't better! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Regina, you've been puking since Monday, you're pale and weak, and frankly, a bit cranky," he muttered as she sat on the edge of the tub. "I'm taking you to the doctor because that's what he's going to tell me to do. Get your shoes and coat."

She kept her butt firmly planted on the floor. "No."

"This isn't up for discussion." His cell chirped and he held it out for her to see.

She let out an aggravated sigh at the all caps message from Robin saying to drag her to the doctor before he took the first flight out of LA and did it himself. "Can you please tell him to calm down? I'm not sick."

"Bullshit, again."

"Can you put the phone down for a minute while I talk to you? Please?"

He set it down slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you over my shoulder right now and take you to the doctor?"

She sucked in a shaky breath, then blew it out as a grin of shock spread across her face. "Because I need you to go the drugstore and buy me something first. Several somethings, actually."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

"I need to pee on a stick."

Jefferson's eyes widened, darting from her face to her belly and back again. "Holy shit," he gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as he leapt to his feet. "Holy shit! You're pregnant? Oh, God, it all fits! That terrible shit you've been eating and the puking. Regina, that's great!"

"I don't know yet," she said, unable to contain her joy at the idea, though. "Technically I'm not supposed to be able to have children, remember? It could be a fluke."

"Or you could be pregnant. You have to tell Robin," he urged and handed her his phone.

"No, I can't. Not yet."

"Why the hell not?"

She held out her hand and he helped her to her feet. "I know he said he wasn't expecting kids, but the few times we've talked about it, I see that hope in his eyes followed quickly by the realization that the woman he married can't have them. If I tell him and find out I'm not… it would crush him. I can't do that to him, not when he means everything to me."

He kissed her cheek and guided her back to bed. "Your secret is safe with me. How many do you want?"

"Enough, I guess," she said. "Never thought I'd be doing this."

"Right. Just tuck in and I'll be back as fast as I can." He whistled in awe then waved over his shoulder as he left. "Don't move! And if you want anything else, just text me."

"Thanks, Jefferson!"

She thought she heard him yell back and then the penthouse was quiet. _Pregnant._ Could she really be pregnant? Her hands rubbed her belly, imagining a baby growing within her. Robin's baby. Tears pricked her eyes because she could be carrying a child for him.

As her eyes closed, she drifted over the last few weeks with Robin in her life—nearly two months now, and there were still mornings she woke up afraid it was all just a dream and she would roll over to not having Robin by her side.

Her cell went off and she picked it up without looking. "Hello?"

"You better be on your way to the hospital," Robin nagged.

"I told you I'm not sick. Jefferson's panicking over nothing."

"Three days, Regina. You've been sick for three days, and I think you were sick last week too," he argued. "For the love of God, woman, just go, please?"

"Robin, wait," she pleaded. "There's a flu going around at school."

"Since when?" he asked.

She sucked at lying, but maybe she would manage it better over the phone. "Since last week. Several of my students have been out." She said, knowing she was talking about last year and not this year.

"You're a terrible liar," he growled.

"How the fuck do you do that?" she whispered, sagging into the pillows.

"Magic." He muttered under his breath. "I will give you one more day, but you have to answer one question for me first."

"Deal."

"Are you… you're happy, right? With me and our lives?"

Regina sat up and pressed the phone harder to her ear. "Of course I am. You know that."

"I've been worried. You seemed very stressed right now."

"Robin Locksley, you listen to me right now," she ordered. "I have never been happier, or more satisfied or content with anything in my life than when I'm with you. Did you hear me? I want to be with you, Robin. I'm not depressed and the idea of leaving you makes me sick."

"I heard you," he whispered gruffly. "I'm still not buying the flu line, though."

"If you want to come home early, I won't stop you, but I swear to you, if I get any worse or if anything changes, I will tell you. Do you trust me?"

"That's not even a question," he stated. "Get some rest and text me soon."

"I will. Robin?"

"Yeah?"

She worried at her lip before she said, "This bed is too damn empty without you in it."

"Same. Talk to you soon, love," he said and hung up.

Regina set her cell aside and snuggled deeper into the covers. The deep pine scent of Robin surrounded her and lulled her to sleep. A nap wouldn't be a bad idea, at least until Jefferson returned.

"I'm coming for you, my sweet," a voice whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips then to the picture of their obsession on their bed. "Soon, we'll be together again. Very, very soon."

Jefferson paced outside the bedroom door, checking his watch for the tenth time. He'd bought four boxes of pregnancy tests, unsure of which kind Regina needed. "Anything yet?" he asked again.

"Will you just give me a minute?" she shouted back sharply.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

He expected her to yell again, but she opened the door a crack and he pushed it open the rest of the way. Her shoulders hunched, she stood at the sinks, leaning over the three sticks lined up in front of her. He waited for her to tell him to wait, but he stepped closer and she stepped slowly aside. Jefferson glanced down at them. Each and every single one clearly said exactly what her problem was.

"Regina?"

Her hands fell to her belly and when her gaze lifted to his, she smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"We're happy about this, right?" he asked, resisting the urge to leap forward and hug her.

"I think so, but I have to know for sure, so hold onto your excitement. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow morning at the doctor's office and then I'll know for sure." Her smile faltered, but the look on her face was pure awe. "I can't believe it's true."

"Have a little faith," he told her sternly. "You and Robin were just meant to be."

"I guess so. Don't you dare tell him," she added, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I won't, not until you give me the green light."

Regina nodded slowly and sat down hard on the edge of the tub. "Pregnant. Well, this is definitely a new adventure. Maybe his mom will stop hounding him about grandbabies."

"There is that," he agreed. "Want me to get you anything?"

"No. No, I'll be fine. You have to get to the office."

Jefferson checked his watch. "I do, but if you need anything, text me or call Ruby. I'll make sure she knows you're under the weather and might need something today."

"Thanks, Jefferson," she said and he took her hand. "Thanks for being the friend I never had."

"I'll always be your friend, hon, never forget that." He hugged her before he left. Once he was safely outside the penthouse, he let out a loud whoop of excitement. Robin would be thrilled if she really were pregnant and could have a baby.

As Jefferson got onto the elevator when his phone rung. "Robin, boy, how's it going?" he said happily when he answered.

"What's wrong with her, really?"

"She's got a bug, man, nothing more."

"You're lying too. Why do you both think you can actually lie to me?" he snapped.

"Look, it might not be a bug, but I have been sworn to secrecy." Jefferson grimaced. "She's still figuring out a few things."

"That's not making me feel any better. I think I might have to take you to the boxing ring."

"If it makes you feel better." He laughed.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nope, I have to get to the office. Have fun on your trip!" Jefferson hung up on him before he could cave and tell Robin everything. He promised Regina he would keep his mouth shut and he always kept his promises.

All afternoon, Regina walked aimlessly around the penthouse. She threw away the tests and hid the boxes in the other bathroom so Robin wouldn't find them when he came home on Monday. Surprisingly, she felt better, at least physically. Mentally, she was a wreck, shooting from happiness to worry to outright fear. She had been told several times the scar tissue was pretty bad, but none of the doctors had talked about what would happen if she did get pregnant. They all assumed she would never try. Though, to be fair, she hadn't tried. It just… happened.

Late in the afternoon, she gave up trying to focus on anything and camped out on the couch, watching a marathon of _Golden Girls_ for the hell of it, nibbling on saltines and drinking water even though it made her have to pee every ten minutes. She was about to doze off when a key turned in the door and she sat up, expecting to see Jefferson checking on her, but his was not the body that stepped through the doorway.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing home?"

"So this is what you're hiding from me," he muttered as he dropped his suitcase and kicked the door closed behind him.

Regina gulped as he moved closer. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Shit! Did Jefferson tell him? Please, God, don't let him know yet!_

"You have a fetish for old TV shows, is that it?"

She glanced back at the TV then to him and shrugged one shoulder. "You caught me."

He held her gaze, making his way around the couch until he stood before her. Without a word, he drew her to his body and kissed her fiercely until she melted against him. His tongue delved into her mouth, and Regina forgot everything she was worried about.

"Why are you home?" she asked when she came up for air.

"I was worried, and you and Jefferson were not making me feel better." He held her face and studied her eyes and body. "You look better. Were you sick today?"

"Nope," she said too quickly. "Really, I think it's sinuses or something—all snot."

His lip twitched, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he scooped her up into his arms and walked to the bedroom. "A bath would do you good."

"A bath, huh? Whatever you say, Dr. Locksley," she teased.

When they reached the bathroom, he set her on her feet and turned the water on hot, poured some bubbles into it, and turned his hungry gaze to her. Regina shivered, his one look telling her exactly what he wanted to do to her before he even touched her. She glanced down at her baggy t-shirt, sweats, and fluffy socks, and regretted dressing for comfort today.

"You think I care about what you're wearing?" he said as he tilted her face back towards his.

"You might not, but I do," she said, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt.

"Don't be. You've been sick and you're comfy. I don't care what you wear, Regina. You're with me and we're together. At the end of the day, that's all that matters."

He kissed her neck languidly and she tugged his dress shirt out of his slacks, craving the touch of his warm, hard body. His lips left her neck long enough to relieve her of her t-shirt, growling deep in his throat to see she wore nothing under it. He rubbed his cheek against her breasts while his hands tugged at the strings holding her sweats up, Regina's breath coming in little bursts as he undressed her so carefully. Her pants slipped down and he helped her step out of them, socks and all, and guided her to the tub. She stepped in and sank below the bubbles, her eyes stuck on him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"LA was so lonely without you," he informed her as he shrugged his shirt over his massive shoulders and kicked out of his shoes.

"Same here. I think I started talking to the walls."

"You do that already," he said with an arched brow.

"Going over my lesson plan is not talking to the walls," she corrected, speaking slowly. It was hard to focus when his hands undid his pants and he shoved them down his body, revealing every delicious bit of him she wanted to kiss and nibble. She licked her lips at his bobbing erection, wanting to taste him.

He climbed into the tub with her and dragged her back against his chest. "Next time I go out of town, you're coming with me, sick or not. I can't stand being away from you."

Regina rested against his body, comfortable in the cradle of his hips as he shut off the water. "I'm not used to missing someone this much either," she said, sighing when his hands slipped down her wet body to twirl in her curls. "You're making me dizzy already."

"Good, I want you dizzy," he whispered against her ear. "I want you wet for me, begging for me as much as my body begs for yours."

"My body always wants yours." She lifted her hips and his hand glided easily against her cleft.

His erection swelled against her back, and she wanted him buried inside her. Three days was too long without his touch, but he didn't let her turn around yet. He spread her lips, caressing them before his fingers thrust inside her. She groaned, digging her nails hard into his thighs as he worked to stretch her and find that one spot to make her scream his name. His thumb pressed against her clit as his free hand held her breast.

"I can't live without this." He licked her earlobe and sucked hard, teasing her nipple while his fingers ravaged her. Her hips bucked and she lost herself in the sensations pouring over her.

Every nerve was alight with passion. The water lapping over her skin was like a separate touch of his body, as if he was able to touch every inch of her while he brought her to the edge of climax then pulled back before starting over again. He teased her, and all she could do was hold on while he explored her body with such intricate care and detail, there wasn't a single spot he left untouched. She shifted back against him and rubbed his cock, but there wasn't a way to get a hold on him.

"Not yet," he growled. "I want to hear you scream first."

"Robin," she begged as he stroked her hard and fast beneath the water. "Oh, God! Robin!"

"Come for me, Regina. Cry out your release for me."

Her mouth fell open on a moan that built the harder he stroked. Her body twitched with the pleasure shooting through her limbs, his hand not ceasing as it tore every last bit of pleasure from deep within her depths. She shuddered one final time and collapsed against him.

"Not… fair," she muttered and spun around slowly in the large tub.

"I don't play fair, remember?"

"Neither do I." She straddled his lap, and before he could attempt to pull away and torture her more, she gripped his length hard and worked her palms down his swollen erection, rubbing her thumb over the tip. "Now, I want you to come for me."

His hands found her hips and he lifted her enough to thrust into her. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck as he captured her lips, kissing her hard and deep to match his thrusts. The idea of making love while she was pregnant with their child, set her on fire, and she had to be as close to him as possible, telling him without the words that refused to come how much she needed him in her life. He completed her; he was the missing piece she had sought her whole life. The water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. Her laughter joined his as he made love to her the way a husband did to his wife.

"Robin," she tried to say, groaning with each drag out of her body, but she couldn't find the rest of the words. He filled her to the brim with love and fire, stretching her beyond what she ever imagined, and she held on for the ride.

When the orgasm tore through their bodies, he plunged into her one final time, spilling his seed as his hips bucked wildly and she took him all in, quivering from the sharp bursts of pleasure shooting from her sheath to her chest. They would be fine. In that moment, she knew it. No matter what came next, no matter how he took the news of her being pregnant, they would be fine.

The second Robin stepped through the door earlier, his gut told him something was wrong with Regina. He meant to corner her and make her tell him, but seeing her in her sweats and t-shirt, so comfortable in their home, shot all other plans out the window except to have her. Now, as they finished their steamy bath, he tucked her hair, curling gently from the water, behind her ears and kissed her as he pulled out.

"Damn," he groaned, the aftershock of pleasure catching him off guard.

"Satisfied that there's nothing wrong now?" she asked breathlessly, settling against the other end of the tub.

"For the moment," he grunted. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

She smiled and reached for his hand in the water, holding it to her cheek as she leaned into his palm. "I will always tell you everything. Sometimes, it just might take a little longer, that's all."

Did he tell her now as she held his gaze so steadily, no fear in sight, no flinching away from him? His jaw worked over the words, trying them out in his mind, but they remained stuck fast.

"I told you not to come home," she said, but the light in her eye said she was glad he did.

"Up for eating tonight?"

"I think I can handle it. Whatever you're in the mood for is fine with me." She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water. Her hands slipped to her stomach and Robin frowned, worried she was feeling sick again and maybe their exertions were too much, but she appeared peaceful.

He pushed through the water for one final kiss, lingering as long as he could before his cell went off and he hung his head against her shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here," she said and squeezed his hand.

Robin dried quickly and dressed in fresh clothes. He had to go to the hospital for a consult with a colleague. As he checked his casual dress one final time in the mirror, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and an icy hand dragged down his back. He spun around, but Regina was still soaking in the tub and he was alone. A voice whispered at him not to leave, but that was ridiculous. Regina appeared in good health and he would be back in a few hours. Everything was perfectly fine. He ignored the strange sensation, finished dressing, and squatted by the tub.

"I just have to stop by the hospital real quick, grab some food, and then I'll be home. _Golden Girls_ marathon?"

"If you're up for it," she agreed with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure I've memorized every ending."

"No spoilers." He kissed her forehead then the top of her head and her lips for good measure. "Right, I'm going then."

"Hurry back."

"For you, love, I always will."

Regina stared at her smiling reflection in the mirror. After Robin left, she soaked for a while longer until she was pruney, then got out, wrapped herself up in a towel, and promptly fell asleep lying on the bed. The fire in her eyes glowed brightly, all because of that man. She thought of what she had to tell him.

She hadn't gone to the doctor yet since it wasn't even supposed to be possible, but her hand slipped to her flat belly and she glanced downwards. The hard-to-ignore morning sickness, the fatigue, the random bouts of crying at tv commercials… She was glad Robin had been gone on his work trip for the last few days.

Her mind racing, she drew her hair back into a ponytail and wiped her hands down her face. After slipping on blue jeans and a bulky sweater to be comfy the rest of the night, she decided to set the TV up for when Robin returned later, when a knock sounded at the door. She set the remote down and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Robin had his keys. They weren't on the table by the front door, and she was pretty sure Jefferson wasn't stopping by until later that night.

She waited to see if the person would go away, but there was another knock, more insistent. Another knock sounded and she clutched the phone in one hand as she crept towards it. Leave it to Robin to be the only idiot in the city without a damn peephole on his door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

A high-pitched man's voice replied, "Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Locksley. I'm just dropping off some files Mr. Locksley wanted delivered."

 _Quick, just be quick_ , she told herself. She opened the door, forcing her lips into a smile, but it quickly disappeared with the gun pointed into her face.

"You never deserved him," Marian growled and forced her back inside.

Their takeout in hand, Robin strolled down the sidewalk on his way back to the penthouse. When he passed the window of a jewelry boutique, he tucked his cell away and let his heart guide him for once.

"Evening, sir," the woman behind the counter greeted him. "Something I can help you find tonight?"

He set the food down at the far end of the counter and smiled. "Yes, I think you can. I'm in need of an engagement ring."

"Ah, and who's the lucky lady?" she asked.

Robin grinned wider as he realized how weird this would sound. "My wife."

The woman frowned. "Your wife—you need an engagement ring for a woman you're already married to?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say I couldn't get her the ring she deserved, but now, I can."

"Well, now, I'd be more than happy to help you with that, sir," she said and waved her hands over the glass cases around the small store. "Where would you like to start?"

Robin pictured Regina in his mind's eye—her dark eyes, her dark hair, the way she smiled at him. "White gold, I think," he said tentatively, knowing how much she hated gold. "And no diamonds."

"No diamonds?"

He shook his head. "Rubies. She's a ruby girl."

"Then right this way, sir," she said and guided him down three cases. "Do you know her size? If not, you can always come back with her after the special reveal and we'll get her all fixed up."

"Tiny, that's all I know." He chuckled, picturing her small hand in his, but damn, how that tiny hand packed a punch. His eyes danced over the sparkling ruby rings and he tried to imagine each one on the hand of the woman he loved. "Let's try that one."

Gulping, Regina debated her chances of darting around Marian for the door, but she would never make it. Marian yanked the phone from her hand and threw it in the sink, smashing it to pieces.

"I don't want you calling anyone," Marian snapped, and she backed away quickly.

"What do you want?" she demanded fiercely.

Marian's sadistic grin fell at her sharp tongue, and Regina forced herself not to flinch away from her furious glare. "I want Robin back."

"He doesn't want you." Regina said.

"He did once upon a time. With you no longer around, he will again." Marian snapped, slapping her with her free hand. Regina's head snapped to the side, when she looked at Marian she was smiling and waving the gun at her. Automatically, her hands slipped to protect her belly and Marian's nostrils flared. "No—no, it can't be. You bitch!"

Regina froze when she heard the front door open and keys jingling.

"Regina? I'm back."

Fire coursing through her body, she threw her elbow back into Marian's side and tried to run. "Robin!" she managed to scream before it was cut off on a yelp of pain. Marian snatched her by the hair as Robin sprinted towards her.

"I'd stop if I were you," Marian warned and pressed the gun against her temple.

Fuming, Robin skidded to a stop at the end of the hall, his hands curling and uncurling at his sides and his lips screwed up in a snarl. He slipped one into his pocket, but Marian's hold on her hair jerked her head back and she lost sight of whatever he did. "Let her go," he whispered harshly.

"Why would I do that?" Marian asked.

Robin's gaze softened as it shifted to Regina's. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Everyone will be fine," Marian said happily, "once she's gone."

"You really think I'm going to let you walk away with my wife?" Robin's hand brushed against his pocket and his eyes glimmered as he stared intently at Regina.

She frowned. What was he telling her? She squinted at his pocket and realized his cell was in there—had he called the police?

Regina squirmed and Marian lowered the revolver to her stomach and she gasped. "No, don't, please."

"Why not? He put it inside you, now I have to take it out."

Robin took a half step closer. "What's she talking about?"

Regina smiled through the tears forming in her eyes. "This is not how I wanted to tell you, but you're going to be a father."

"But I thought you couldn't have children," he whispered, shocked.

"I thought so too. Apparently, I was wrong."

Marian pressed the gun harder against her stomach, and Robin flung curses at him to let her go. "Put the damn gun down and step away from my wife and child!"

"This is how this is going to go, I'm going to get rid of this little problem. And then you and I Robin, we'll have everything." Marian said.

As if on cue, the elevator doors dinged out in the hallway, a sound that echoed through the penthouse since Robin had left the door wide open in his rush to get to her. His eyes locked on hers and he nodded. Regina pushed her fear aside, and with a yell, shoved away from Marian, stepping on her foot hard to throw Marian off balance. Robin rushed forward at the same time, stretching his hands out for hers. Everything happened in a blur. Several cops rushed in through the front door and yelled for Marian to drop the gun.

Marian screamed as Robin quickly curved his body around hers in the hall. "No!"

A shot went off and Robin grunted in pain, their bodies hitting the floor hard. More gunfire erupted, but Robin tucked Regina's head down, keeping her safe with his body. Then there was silence, a loud thud, and it was over.

"Robin?" She shifted in his arms, trying to move him, but he didn't budge. "Robin? Damn it, say something! Robin!"

Two police officers rushed over and helped drag Robin off. He grimaced in pain, and Regina ran her hands up his chest, searching for wounds. He reached up to catch them. "Fine," he muttered. "Perfectly fine…"

"Robin!" She held his face hard in her hands. "Open your eyes, Robin!"

Her eyes searched his body for any sign of a wound when she spotted the blood on the floor beneath his back. One of officers was already on the radio, calling for an ambulance and the coroner. Another cop rushed over to put pressure on the gunshot wound.

"Is he going to be all right?" she gasped. "Tell me!"

"I can't tell where he was hit," the cop told her. "I'm sorry."

Robin's grip on her hands loosened and his eyes slipped closed again. "No, look at me." She kissed his lips hard. "Robin, please, you have to be all right, you can't… you can't leave me now."

His lips twitched. "Pocket."

"What?"

"Pocket… coat pocket."

Fumbling with his leather coat and cursing vividly under her breath until he laughed with a wince, she found a small box and pulled it out. "This? What is it?"

He squinted one eye open. "Yours…"

Confused, she flipped the box open to find a sparkling single ruby stone set on a band of white gold. It was shaped in a circle, the band twisting around it. "A ring?" He nodded stiffly. "You got me a ring… what… why?"

"Propose to you… the right way."

She laughed through the tears pouring down her cheeks. "You damn idiot. You had to wait until you got shot to propose to me?" She stared at the ring, running her finger over it in disbelief until his head slumped to the floor. She dropped the box with the ring and scooted around to hold his head in her lap. "Robin, please. You have to open your eyes. We're getting married—for real this time—and you're… you're going to be a father and I can't… I can't do this without you, okay? I can't."

The cops close by whispered under their breath, but what they said, she didn't understand or care. She only had eyes for Robin, could only listen to his ragged breathing.

"I didn't think I could love until you came into my life." She smoothed his hair back from his face, tracing his scar. "You taught me what it meant, you saved me twice, and it's not fair… it's not fair for you to just go out like this so you have to make it. Please, God, you have to make it."

His hand raised slowly, cupping her cheek as his lips curled into a smile.

The paramedics arrived and she was pulled to her feet and out of the way as they loaded him on the stretcher. The police said they needed her statement as the paramedics checked the wound on her face. Her eyes shot to Marian's body, and words failed her as she swallowed hard. She was dead. They covered her body and she blinked a hard few times before quietly telling them she was pregnant, and the second set of paramedics escorted her to another ambulance to get her checked out as well. Numb, she let them direct her where to go and told the police weakly what had happened. There were questions and she thought she answered them, but her only care was for Robin and seeing him open those blue eyes again.

She was walking towards the ambulance when the events of the last twenty minutes took their toll and the world went dark.

He floated in a world of shadows and voices whispering to him. Robin cringed as bright lights flashed overhead before disappearing. Beeping… so much beeping, and then silence. He thought he heard crying—Regina, maybe? He thought he'd reached for her, swore she'd gripped his hand, but there was nothing there.

How long he was out, he wasn't sure, but when he attempted to open his eyes, pain flooded his body and he winced against the light filling the room. It was dim but still hurt, and he tried to turn away from it, grimacing at the pain ricocheting up his back.

"Careful, Mr. Locksley, you'll rip your stitches," a man said and two hands eased his shoulders gently back. "How are you feeling?"

Robin blinked to clear his vision so he could see a young man's face staring down at him quizzically. "Feeling? Pain… does that count, doc? Hell, are you even old enough to be a doctor?"

The man laughed. "Afraid so. I'm Doctor Lennet. I've been out of school two years now."

"Two years, great. I have to get up."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Robin sank against the pillow and shut his eyes tight. What had happened? He had gone out to the office then to get dinner for him and Regina… came back and… and… "Regina! Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Your wife is just fine," Dr. Lennet said and putting a finger to his lips, nodded towards the chair in the corner. "She and the baby are doing well."

"Baby?" That's right, she was pregnant with a miracle baby. He laughed in disbelief. "The penthouse and Marian…..she shot me."

"She did, but lucky for you, she missed any major organs. You lost a decent amount of blood, but you'll recover soon enough. From what the police told me, you saved your wife's life. That bullet would've hit her and probably killed her and your baby." He patted Robin on the shoulder as tears welled in the large man's eyes. "They're safe, Robin. You all are."

He wiped his eyes quickly and muttered a gruff thanks to the young doctor. "And Marian?"

Dr. Lennet's eyes fell and he shuffled his feet as he set Robin's chart back at the foot of his bed. "Shot dead by the police once they arrived. Rest, Robin. I'll have a nurse check on you again in a few hours."

The doctor left, and Robin watched Regina sleeping, curled up in the chair across the room. Her head rested on her arms, she'd kicked her shoes off, and from this angle, he could see the black eye where that bitch had clocked her. His back throbbed, but he pushed the pain aside. If anything happened to Regina or their baby, he wouldn't be able to live with himself, probably wouldn't be able to live at all. She was his world now, and all he had in his life that he cared for. He pushed himself up in the bed, and the change in angle gave him a view of something red and glittering on Regina's left hand. She wore the ring he'd picked out to propose to her.

Unable to stay away from her any longer, he gritted his teeth and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His weak legs gave out when his feet hit the floor, and he cursed, falling into the wall with a loud thud.

"Robin? Jesus, what the hell are you doing?" Regina snapped as she rushed to his side. "Get your ass back in bed right now."

He sat down hard on the bed but wrapped his arms around, holding her close and breathing her in. "Thank God you're all right," he muttered roughly, tears pricking his eyes again. He held the back of her head, kissing her forehead as she clung to him in turn.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "We're… we're both fine, but you have to lay back. You were shot, remember?"

He did as she ordered, chuckling at her fierceness. She sat on the bed beside him, holding his hand and smiling at him, but the longer they stared, the worse the pain in her eyes became before she collapsed against his chest, sobbing against him.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry," she wailed. "You never would've been shot if…"

Robin hushed her and dragged her against his body so he could hold her in his lap. She was so small, and he cradled her securely, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "No, it's that dead bitch's fault. She tried to destroy your life and she failed. If I had to do it all again, I would," he said forcefully. "I do not regret a moment of our time together, do you understand me?"

"But—"

"No," he growled and crushed his mouth against hers, needing to taste her lips and know she was really there and this was going to be his future. The kiss deepened until he tried to move and his stitches tugged. He hissed. "Damn."

"I guess we should hold off on a proper reunion," she mused and kissed his nose.

"Afraid so." He lifted her left hand and admired the ring. "Is this a yes, then?"

She tilted her hand this way and that, batting her eyelashes as she said, "Nah, I just thought I'd keep the ring and run off." She hugged him close. "Of course it's a yes, Robin."

"Good, because you're getting a real wedding," he promised. "One fit for a queen." A flicker of worry appeared in her eyes and he rested his forehead against hers.

Smiling softly, she took his hand and settled it on her stomach. "You ready for this, too?"

Robin hated how his eyes grew blurry again, but he couldn't help it. His love for this woman and the babe growing in her belly was too much. "I never thought I'd actually find a woman I loved before you, never imagined actually have a child. Now, I have everything I could ever ask for."

"Good, because you're stuck with us both for a very, very long time."

She settled against his chest as he closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "God, I hope so."

 _Three Months Later_

Regina rubbed her hand over her quickly growing belly as she stepped out of the car with Grams by her side. Robin had been busy all day, working on plans for their new house, so she took the time to work on more wedding plans with her friends.

"I still can't believe this," Grams breathed, staring at the ultrasound picture.

"I know. You think Robin will handle it well?" She leaned over to stare in awe again.

"He's going to fall over, that's what he's going to do."

"Nah, he'll just be pissed you got to be there instead of him, but with so many appointments, I know he can't be there for them all." She was a high-risk pregnancy because she wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant. What she found out today was only going to up the ante even more, and if Robin wasn't a worry wart already, he would be now. "At least we'll get free baby advice from you right?"

Grams leaned over and pressed her cheek against Regina's belly. "Of course."

"We're back!" Regina called out. "Robin?"

"Out back!" he replied through deep-throated laughter.

"Good sign. He's in a good mood," Grams pointed out.

"Here we go," she said. They strolled through the large house towards the back patio. It was January, but the men stood outside, grilling as if it was July. The heaters were on full blast as the sky darkened. Snow was supposed to fall at some point that day, but the weather was not one of Regina's biggest worries. Robin spotted her and set his beer down so he could wrap her in his arms. "How'd the house plans go?"

He kissed her full on the mouth as Jefferson hooted and hollered close by. "Perfect. We'll able to move in at the end of March."

"Great, I'm excited," she said and averted her gaze.

Instantly, his face fell and he clasped her chin gently. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"Well, we went to a doctor's appointment today."

"The baby," he whispered. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, no need to panic. Just another checkup, but I do have some news."

His eyes wide, he bent lower so his face was level with hers. "And?"

She held up the ultrasound photo in front of his face. "See for yourself."

He took the photo and squinted his eyes at it until his mouth feel open and he gaped at her.

"Well? Man, what is it?" Jefferson asked as he reached over and took the photo. "Holy shit! You're having twins!"

"Twins," Robin repeated as Regina nodded. "Twins?"

She leaned in close and whispered, "Twins."

His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Then he leaned down and kissed her hot and deep, showing his love for her again. She laughed in his arms as Jack wiped tears of joy from his eyes nearby.

"What's all this then?" Rachel Locksley and Grams asked as they joined them on the patio.

"I'm going to be the father of twins," Robin informed her proudly.

Rachel Locksley squealed and rushed forward to hug Regina close. "Oh, darling, that's wonderful! Will you be all right?"

"There's more risk, but the doctors say everything looks good so far." She held onto Rachel's hand.

After Rachel let her go, Grams walked up to Regina and took her hands in his. "I'm so happy for you both. I told you how you two were perfect for one another. Just like Raina and Robert."

Robin strolled over and took her hand, leading her back inside. She leaned against his arm, loving the warmth radiating from his body and flowing into hers. "Who's Raina and Robert?"

"A tale my Grams told me about two soulmates. Like us." Regina said.

"Think we're ready for this?" he asked, resting his hands on her hips in the living room.

"No," she replied honestly with a light laugh. "But with you? I could take on the world."

Robin bent and brushed his lips across hers. "Then let's go conquer the world together," he whispered, and she melted into his arms—safe. Finally safe and finally home.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N Thanks to all who read, reviewed, etc. Mistakes are mine, will re-upload later.**_

 _ **(Aspen)**_

* * *

Regina Mills was almost to her finance's Daniel's home to surprise him. She had taken a few days off from her job as a lawyer to go see him. He had moved to Denver with his job as a graphic designer. They had met towards the end of college and been together ever since. They had gotten engaged a few months ago and were planning a wedding next summer.

That was until, about four hours ago when she had walked into his home to find him in bed….with her own sister of all people!

"Regina!" Daniel had yelled and shoved Zelena off him.

"Oh my god." Zelena said.

"This..can't be happening." Regina stammered out. She had to be dreaming, this couldn't really be happening to her.

"Regina, I can explain…" Daniel said as he stumbled out of the bed, grabbing the sheet to cover himself.

"I think I got it down pat. How long have you two been sleeping together?" Regina asked.

When he was silent, she slapped him. "Tell me!"

"It just happened." Daniel answered.

"Did not!" Zelena said.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you. You are dead to me." Regina said to her sister before turning back to Daniel. "And you, I trusted you. I loved you, how could you do this to me? We were going to get married."

"We are. This doesn't mean anything." Daniel said.

"You asshole!" Zelena threw a pillow at him.

"If you think I'm going to spend my life, much less another second with either of you, you're mistaken. I never want to see either of you ever again. You two deserve one another." Regina said as she turned and made to leave.

"Regina, wait!" Daniel said as he grabbed her arm.

Regina turned around and kneed him right in the groin. "You bastard!" She then removed her engagement ring and flung it at him on the floor.

Regina headed back to her car and called her best friend Emma Jones on the phone. She answered on the first ring. "Regina, how was the surprise?"

"Life changing." Regina said.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked.

"Never mind. How is Henry?" Henry was Regina's godson, she was like a second mother to him since the moment they knew about him.

"He's holding his own right now." Emma answered. Henry had been diagnosis with Leukemia three years ago and was now waiting for a bone marrow match. He had undergone chemo and radiation, which destroys the faulty stem cells in your bone marrow. It also suppresses your body's immune system so that it won't attack the new stem cells after the transplant. He was on the list for a match for bone marrow, both his parents had been tested but there was no match as of yet. Regina had also been tested and been heartbroken to know that she couldn't help her godson. She would do anything for him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Regina asked.

"A Christmas Miracle," Emma said trying to sound light. Christmas was only three weeks away, and Henry was trying to be excited for the holiday, but being in the hospital so much lately, wasn't helping him keep his Christmas spirit up.

"I'm all out of believing in miracles anymore." Regina said.

"Regina, what is going on? Why aren't you with Daniel?" Emma asked.

"He's too busy screwing Zelena," Regina answered, banging her hand on the steering wheel.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I walked in on Zelena riding him right out of my life." Regina said.

"Oh, Regina. I'm so sorry." Emma said.

"It's alright. I'm just going to go find a hotel for the weekend. I don't want to be home where any of my family can find me for a few days." Regina said.

"Regina, why don't you come and stay with us?" Emma offered. "We won't be there a whole lot, but you're more than welcome to our home."

"I just don't think I should be around anyone right now. I just need a few days, or weeks." Regina said, not knowing how she was eventually have to be around her family for the upcoming holidays.

"Hey, what about going to our cabin?" Emma offered.

"What about it?" Regina asked.

"It's perfect! It's somewhat secluded and only a few hours away from here." Emma said.

"It's in Aspen right?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Regina, please go there. It will do you good and give you time to clear your head." Emma said.

"But, I can't go. I can't leave you and Henry right now." Regina said. "I'm just being too selfish and-"

"No, you are not. Now, I'm speaking on behalf of Killian and myself along with Henry, and we want you to go and stay as long as you need to. And if you need us, call us or come home. I'll kick Killian out of the bed, and you're more and welcome to stay with us." Emma said.

"Emma, thank you. Thank all of you. If you need me to come and help with anything with Henry, just call me." Regina said.

Emma promised that she would and sent Regina the directions to the cabin. It took Regina about three and a half hours to drive there, as she drove her heart was in all sorts of emotions. She was hurt over Daniel and Zelena's betrayals. But she also felt a small sense of relief. While she did love Daniel, she hadn't been in love with him in quite some time.

But that being said, it still hurt! It hurt that he didn't just end it if he wanted to sleep with someone else. It hurt to have that person be her own sister. Why couldn't people be with the one person that they want to spend their lives with anymore these days? If people want open relationships, that's fine for them, but not for her.

She wanted to be the reason why someone's heart beat.

Regina shook her head realizing how silly she was being. There would never be someone like that for her. Never be someone that she would ever lower her guard to, to trust again. No one that would ever love her back.

"I'll never love again. And no one will ever love me." Regina said to herself as she continued to drive towards the cabin. As she kept driving, Zelena, then their mother kept calling Regina. Regina refused to answer either as she knew that Cora would just make excuses to Regina about Zelena. She kept going over what signs she might have missed with Zelena and Daniel.

It didn't matter. She was through with love.

"Down with love." Regina said as she kept driving.

A few hours later she finally arrived at the cabin. And it was a good thing as the snow was beginning to come down really hard now. She brought her luggage in as she entered the cabin, turning on the lights and putting some wood in the fireplace, lighting it quickly, the room filled with a soft warm glow. She then went upstairs to where two of the bedrooms were and choosing the bigger one, she put her luggage away, before changing into some lounge clothes. She ate a small bite, then opened up some wine and poured her a glass.

"I can't believe they did this to me. Why not just tell me up front?" Regina asked herself as she continued to drink her wine. Pouring herself another glass as soon as she finished the first glass.

"Love is weakness, just like my mother said." Regina said as she continued to drink. An hour later she finally made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She removed her clothes and pulled out a silk camisole to sleep in. Within seconds of closing her eyes she was fast asleep.

A little while later, two people entered the cabin. One was a younger boy and the other was older.

"This place is awesome!" Oliver Locksley said, thrilled to be here.

"It's been awhile since we've been here." his older brother, Robin Locksley said.

"When are Mum and Dad going to arrive again?" Oliver asked.

"In the morning." Robin answered as he looked around the room.

"Hey! Why is there a fire already?" Oliver asked.

"No clue. Maybe one of the neighbors came by." Robin said.

"Cool. I'm going to put my things away." Oliver said as he headed upstairs.

"I'll put something together for us to eat." Robin said as he headed to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Robin heard his name being called by his brother.

"Robin! I think you better come up here!" Oliver called from upstairs.

Robin headed upstairs. "Which room are you in?"

"Yours." Oliver answered.

Robin walked in to see his brother standing there looking down at a beautiful woman in Robin's bed, sound asleep.

"Oliver, go downstairs." Robin said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Just go. I'll be down in a second." Robin said. Oliver grumbled under his breath before heading downstairs.

Robin walked over to the bed, looking down at the stunning woman lying there. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Wake up, goldilocks."

She didn't respond, but Robin could tell that she was breathing regularly. He looked over and saw the empty wineglass on the night stand.

"Milady," Robin said a little louder. This time she started to move, waking up slowly.

"Good Morning," Robin said, causing a reaction. Regina snapped up in the bed, and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Who….who are you? Get out of here! My husband will be back and he's got a gun and he'll…" Regina stopped as he started to smile at her.

"Milady, you're alone. I mean you no harm." Robin said.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" Regina asked.

"It's my friend Killian Jones' cabin. He told me I was always welcomed here with my family. Now suppose you tell me what you're doing in my bed?" Robin asked.

"Killian….did you say Killian?" Regina asked. This hangover of hers was a bitch.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"Emma, his wife told me I could have the cabin for the next few weeks if I wanted it." Regina said.

"Well seems like Killian and his wife have a problem with their communication." Robin said.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"Forgive me, my name is Robin Locksley. And you are?" Robin asked.

"The name's Regina. Regina Mills." Regina answered.

"You're Emma's friend then." Robin said.

"And you're Killian's old English friend from England." Regina said.

"Indeed."

Regina just shuffled in her bed. "Do you mind leaving so I can get dressed?"

"Don't let me stop you?" Robin said with a smirk.

"You're an ass." Regina said.

"Never said I wasn't." Robin said.

"Robin?" Oliver said from the door.

Regina pulled the covers closer to her. "Who's that?"

"He's my little brother, Oliver." Robin said.

"Can you both leave now?" Regina asked.

"You're the one in my brother's bed." Oliver said.

Robin grinned back at his little brother.

"Get out! Both of you!" Regina said to them both.

"Come on, Oliver. Let's leave the lady alone." Robin said. At the doorway, Robin turned back to Regina. "If you need any assistance, just call my name."

"Out!" Regina said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. But it was too late as he had closed the door behind him.

She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Her headache was still there, but after the shower, she felt somewhat refreshed. After dressing quickly, she made her way downstairs where Robin and Oliver in the kitchen. Oliver sat at the table, while Robin was cooking them something. Whatever it was smelled delicious.

"Would you like an omelette?" Robin asked as he turned to look at her.

"I'm fine." Regina said.

"They're amazing." Oliver pipped up.

"That's ok." Regina said.

"Come on, let me make you breakfast." Robin said.

"Fine. I have to have some coffee first." Regina said as she headed over to the coffee maker. She watched as Robin started cooking again.

"So why are you here?" Regina asked.

"My family is here for holiday." Robin answered.

"Mum and Dad will be here later." Oliver said.

"Your parents are coming as well?" Regina asked.

"Of course. I said my family," Robin reminded her as he handed her the food.

"I thought your wife?" Regina asked.

Robin smirked as he answered. "I'm not married."

"Oh." Regina said.

"And I take it you're not?" Robin asked as he looked down at her left hand.

"No." Regina said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"I was to get married in a few months." Regina said.

"And now you're not?" Robin asked.

"No." Regina said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"This isn't any of your business." Regina said as she took a bite of her food.

Robin looked at her a few minutes and then said. "My apologies. I meant to offense."

"So what are we going to do about this mix up?" Regina asked.

"I spoke to Killian already and the neighbors next door are away, and he's spoke to them and they are allowing my family to stay there so that you can stay here." Robin answered.

Regina just nodded.

"Unless you would like my company here?" Robin asked with a wink.

And to that Regina rolled her eyes at him.

She continued to eat and listened to Robin and his brother talk. She found out that Robin was a history professor in London. Oliver was an energetic ten-year old who loved to play football, or soccer as it was known here in the states. He liked to be in the outdoors just like his older brother, Robin would often take his brother camping for the weekends that neither were too busy with school. Their parents were both retired, Amelia had been a pre-school teacher while their father had also been a teacher.

As the morning went on, Regina found herself enjoying spending time with Robin and Oliver. Oliver was very inquisitive to her. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." She answered.

"Do you like to ski?" Oliver asked.

"I've never really tried it."

"Awesome. Then I can show you." Oliver said.

"Slow down, Ollie." Robin said. "Maybe Regina doesn't want to learn how to ski."

"Are you saying that you think I can't learn?" Regina asked.

"Are you saying you are?" Robin countered.

"Try me." Regina said.

"I'd love to." Robin said with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Can we go now?"

"Our folks should be here in about two hours, so we have plenty of time." Robin said.

"Alright!" Oliver said.

"Grab your jacket and we'll go." Robin said as he grabbed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He then turned and leaned up against the counter as he talked to Regina. "And I suggest you get ready as well."

Regina smiled softly and walked up to him, leaning in close to him. "I suggest you prepared yourself, I plan on making sure you land on your ass."

She then turned and started to go upstairs, as she was going she heard Robin say. "If you wanted me to be on the bottom, all you have to do is ask."

And with that Robin was rewarded with a slammed door upstairs.

As Regina followed Robin and Oliver to a spot to where they would start skiing, she regretted her earlier outbursts. While, she had skied before in her life, it had been a very long time. And besides, wasn't she here to relax and forget her troubles right now? How had she ended up here in this cold snow?

"Coming?" Robin called out to her.

Oh yes, that's why.

"Just don't wait up for me." Regina said.

"See you at the bottom, Regina!" Oliver called out as he took off on his snowboard.

"Need any help?" Robin asked.

"Nope, just get going." Regina said as she watched him start down the hill.

She took a deep breath, made sure her feet were locked in and she pushed off. She was doing ok the first few seconds, until a man on a snowboard sort of knocked into her, sending her off her balance. And she's heading at Robin at full speed and they're both tumbling into the snow. Attempting to keep his weight from crushing her, Robin tries to spin them at the last second, but he only manages to turn them to their sides before they land.

Groaning from the impact, Robin looks at her. Feeling her eyes on him, he shakes his head and forces himself out of whatever spell she has him under. "Are you okay?" He asks her. Her eyes move to his lips, and she frowns. "Christ, do we need to get you to a doctor?" He questions, watching as her hand lifts and her finger covers his lips, her brows pulling together. "Do you think you can move, or should I call an ambulance?"

"Uh!" Regina said as she pushed at his chest and stood up. "I was fine until you got in my way."

"In your way?" Robin asks.

"Some moron bumps into me then you have to be there." She says as he also stands up.

"I'll always be there to catch you from landing on your ass." He says smiling.

"Just don't get in my way again." Regina said as she finished going down the hill to where Oliver waited. Once they were done, they headed back to the cabin where Robin and Oliver's parents were waiting inside.

"There are my boys!" Amelia Locksley said as she rushed over to hug them.

"Oh, Amelia, you just saw them two days ago." Jackson Locksley said as he then saw Regina standing there.

"And you must be Regina. I'm Jackson Locksley," he said as he took her hand and bent to kiss her knuckles.

A charmer, like his father, Regina thought.

"Have you eaten yet? Oliver, you did remember to wear your coat and mittens outside didn't you? Robin, you didn't let him do anything dangerous did you?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, they're boys. There here in one piece they're fine." Jackson said before turning to Regina. "Besides I'm sure this lovely lady wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"Mercy me, where are my manners. I'm Amelia Locksley," Amelia said as she too hugged Regina.

"Regina, Regina Mills." Regina said.

"You're absolutely stunning, just like you said, Robin," Amelia said.

"Mum," Robin let out a warning.

Regina cast her eyes at Robin quickly then back to his mother. "Thank you. I can see where Robin and Oliver get their blue eyes from."

"My grandfather had the same eyes. He fell in love with my grandmother the day that they met. He always said that when he looked into those eyes of hers, he knew those were the eyes he was meant to spend his life with." Amelia said as she looked from her son to Regina.

"Uh, dear. How about we get out of Regina's hair for a little while and go and get settled in." Jackson said.

"Oh, oh right. We hope to see you soon." Amelia said.

"I'm sure we will see one another." Regina said.

"Bye, Regina." Oliver said as he went and hugged her around the waist, his head just above her waist.

"Bye, Oliver. You can come over as much as you wish." Regina said.

"Cool!" Oliver said as he went with his parents out the door.

"Well, if you need anything…" Robin said.

"I won't." Regina said.

Robin smiled at her response. "As you wish." And he turned and walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Regina let out a deep breath. She walked over to the freezer door and opened it, letting the cool air cool her off. Robin was definitely affecting her. While the cool air helped, she decided a shower would be better.

Robin got back to the cabin and realized he still had Regina's cell phone from when he had picked it up after their collision in the snow. He quickly made his way over to the other cabin. He knocked on her door and after not getting a response, he opened it and called out her name.

"Regina? It's Robin. I have your cell phone."

And with that Regina walked out in a towel from the downstairs bathroom.

Robin was speechless. "Excuse me—"

She bit her bottom lip and lowered the towel, to reveal that she was in a very skimpy push-up bra and thong, her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, mouth twisted. "Now you can have the good look you've been wanting."

He shook his head. "You're really unbelievable."

"Why, that's almost a compliment."

And Robin knew he was having a good look. Again. He could not, to his shame, tear his gaze away from those high, firm breasts encased in a very little bit of white satin. Furious with himself, he reached for a gauzy purple top lying on the floor and tossed it to her. "Put something on."

She glanced at the top and her mouth curled in a feline smile. "If you insist."

He felt another stirring of arousal, much to his annoyance. Regina's mouth curved in a knowing smile.

"I came here," he finally bit out, "to bring your phone back."

She raised her eyebrows, and he sensed her sudden tension. "And it couldn't wait." She sashayed towards him, lifted her knowing gaze to his, and with a cynical little smile she reached down to skim the length of his burgeoning erection with her fingertips. Robin felt as if he'd been jolted with electricity. He stepped back, shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Obviously nothing, judging by your reaction."

"If I see a fairly attractive woman in her underwear, that I have enjoyed being around since meeting her in my bed, and yes my body will react to her."

She lifted her chin, her eyes still hard. "So is there anything else?"

"I also wanted to make sure you were ok after your fall."

She turned away and, reaching for a robe, pulled it on. "Well, you can breathe a sigh of relief. I'm fine."

And even though he knew he should leave—hell, he should never have come up here in the first place—Robin didn't move. He couldn't.

He stood there in frustration—sexual frustration now, too—as Regina turned back to him. "Still here?"

"I'm here," he said. Robin decided to take the bull by the horns and walked up to her, placed one hand on the side of her face, holding her face as he looked into her eyes. He saw her lick her lips, their bodies were only inches apart as he started to lower his head, he saw the way her body arched towards his, her mouth was ready for his.

He closed his eyes as his lips were mere inches from hers, and as he was about to touch hers, the door opened behind him. "Robin!"

It was Oliver.

Robin pulled back from Regina, who had the same look on his face that he did. One of desire mixed with a little confusion. "Robin, the football game is on. Come on!"

Football. He was stopped from kissing her because of football.

"I'll be right back." Robin said, not turning to look at his little brother. Instead he was focused on Regina.

They stared at one another, neither speaking. Both were thinking very similar in that they had lost something, a missed opportunity.

"You better go." Regina finally whispered.

Robin could see that her walls had come back up for him. He knew not to push her. So instead, he smiled and then moved a lock of hair from her forehead. "Good night then, milady."

He left the cabin, but as he was walking back to the other cabin, he made a promise to himself. One day, very soon, he would know what those lips of Regina's tasted like.

The next day, Regina went into town to get away from the cabin for a little while. She had to admit to herself, she also had to get away from Robin. She admitted that she was attracted to him. Not just in a sexual way, even though there was that, but there was something else. Something about the way he smirked at her, winked at her. He didn't back down from her trying to keep him at arm's bay.

Regina had a cup of hot chocolate as she walked through down, enjoying the peace of mind she had finally managed to get since meeting Robin Locksley. She had been walking for quite some time before she finally came up to the ice skating rink in the middle of town. She hadn't been ice skating since she was little, but she decided to have a go at it. She paid for her skates and after getting her footing on the ice, made a few laps around the rink. There were kids with their parents there, along with a few teenagers having fun on it as well.

She was feeling free on the ice, holding her arms out as she glided across the ice. And right then, she collided with….Robin.

"Whoa!" Robin said as he held her in his arms as they still moved across the ice.

"What the hell?" Regina asked.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Robin said.

"Ugh!" Regina said as she shoved away from him. "Are you following me?"

"No. I came here to pick up a few supplies for breakfast in the morning. Mum is going to fix us a big breakfast and she wanted me to invite you, which is I was planning to do on my way back. Then I saw you here and thought I would join you for a few spins around the rink." Robin answered.

"Great, well the rink is all yours." Regina said as she started to skate off from him.

"Are you scared to skate with me?" Robin threw at her back.

The next morning, Regina was over at the Locksley's cabin, enjoying a homemade breakfast made by Amelia. They had all had an enjoyable time conversing with one another, even though there was a little tension now between herself and Robin.

Sexual tension.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get the Christmas decorations that Killian said were up there?" Amelia asked Robin.

"Okay Mum," Robin said, standing up.

"Can I come too?" Oliver asked.

"No, why don't you help me get some more wood. I'm sure Regina can help your brother, won't you Regina?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Regina said as she also stood up from the table to follow Robin to the attic.

Jackson Locksley turned to smile at his wife. "You're not the only one who can play matchmaker."

"What's a matchmaker?" Oliver asked.

"It's someone who helps two people destined to be together find their way." Jackson answered.

"Is Robin lost?" Oliver asked.

"In a way both him and Regina are, but not for long." Amelia answered.

Robin and Regina were walking around the attic, when Robin said, "There they are," gesturing to a stack of bins clearly labeled 'Christmas.'

Regina walked toward the bins. "Okay but lift that top box for me because it looks heavy."

He walked past her and reached over her head, lifting the bin easily. She felt a momentary stab of bitterness over the fact that his shirt was covering his arms. It would have been nice to at least get a little peek at how the muscles on his forearms shifted as he worked.

But that was bad and not to be encouraged.

She moved to the bin and pulled the lid off, unwrapping a little glass house with glittering porcelain snow on the delicate rooftops. "A village," she said, turning it over slowly. "I love this." She rewrapped it and placed it down gently, unwrapping the next one, a little church with stained glass windows. "These are really special. I hope Emma doesn't mind that we're using them."

"Killian said we could use them. Probably better you than me. And you know how Emma is. She would say they were meant to be used, not packed away."

Regina smiled, her gaze still focused on the little houses. "You're right about that."

She continued to sift through the decorations, collecting three bins' worth before deciding the house would be overflowing with festiveness if she took any more.

"I think that's enough," she said, surveying her haul.

She started to bend down to pick up one of the containers, and Robin moved at the same time. Their heads collided.

She rocked back, pressing her palm to her forehead. "Ow!"

Robin swore sharply, and Regina looked up as he pressed his palm against the place where she'd crashed into him.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her fingertips over her temple. "Are you okay?"

He grimaced. "My head is a hell of a lot harder than yours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, ignoring the fact that she felt a little bit of an echo in her brain.

He took a step toward her, his dark eyes intent on hers. "Are you sure? Let me see."

Before she could protest or move away, he closed the distance between them, bracketing her cheeks with his hands and tilting her face upward toward his.

She was so shocked by the close proximity that all of the air rushed out of her lungs and her lips parted slightly. Her heart was racing, her breasts feeling suddenly heavy. She felt... Suddenly extremely conscious of the fact that she was a woman.

"How many eyeballs do I have?" he asked, his brows locked together as he examined her intensely.

She couldn't accurately answer the question because her eyes were now fully focused on his mouth. His lips were beautiful. A strange descriptor to apply to a man like him—a man who was as rough and rugged as the sea he worked on—but they were. In many ways, he was, too.

Or she was delirious. Or both. It could be both.

"Just the two, right?" she asked.

"Last I checked."

"But you hit your head too," she said, unbearably conscious of the fact that he was still holding on to her. Of the fact that his hands were strong. Of how hot his skin was.

Oh, Lord. He was sexy. She could keep trying to forget that. Try to have it not be the number one thing in her mind whenever she was near him. But it didn't change the fact that her body was operating on a low hum of arousal whenever he was around. And right now? Right now it was far beyond a low hum.

She was vibrating with it. Down to her core.

He was so close that all she would have to do was stand up on her tiptoes and lean in to taste those very compelling lips. It had been a long time since she'd been kissed by anyone but Daniel. And the last kiss she had gotten from him had not thrilled her to the degree that standing here, just thinking about kissing Robin did.

That was the problem. It was always the problem.

Maybe because fantasy was better than reality. A fantasy of knowing what the taste of him was like.

You could. If you would just lean in...

She looked up, her eyes clashing with his, her heart thundering hard. And she found herself doing just that. Found herself tilting forward slightly, closing the distance between them.

Suddenly, he released his hold on her, taking a step back. She stumbled, and he reached out again, steadying her before setting her upright and putting a healthy bit of distance between them. "Seems like you might be a little dizzy," he said, his tone stiff.

"Yeah," she said, her cheeks heating. She had the distinct impression that he knew what she'd been about to do. And that his sudden withdrawal was a rejection of it.

Great. Just great.

"I'll get the boxes. Why don't you take that one down."

She nodded slowly, turning and walking out of the attic, making her way down the stairs, ignoring the echo of her heart beating in her ears. She was going to pretend this hadn't happened. She had to. If she didn't, she would go crazy.

She didn't have time to go crazy or the luxury of having things be weird with Robin right now. She had to keep it under control. Keep that crap on lockdown. If she really wanted to make out with someone, she needed to find someone else.

Something had changed between them last night. The air around them had gotten thicker. Robin's blood had run hotter and faster because she was close to him. And he'd been unable to take his eyes off her lips. He'd hit heads with her hard enough to give her a concussion, and he'd been obsessing over what it would be like to run his tongue along the edge of her mouth.

He gritted his teeth.

How long was he going to be able to fight his ever growing feelings for her?

He had asked her about going to town with him to get a few supplies for the cabin along with a tree. She had agreed, and now here he was by his SUV waiting on her. He had been waiting for her for a long time it seemed.

Regina chose that exact moment to come tumbling out of her house, her hair barely contained beneath a knitted beanie, a matching sweater hugging curves he was far more attuned to at the moment than he would like to be. She was also wearing mittens. Which were the most ridiculous things he could possibly think of a grown woman choosing to wear. And yet he was immediately obsessed with the idea of pulling the mittens off her hands so he could see the delicate fingers beneath. Actually, all those layers had that kind of effect. Made him feel like he wanted to unwrap her like a present.

He swallowed hard, doing his best to get a hold of his wayward thoughts. That's all they were. They weren't even real, fully-formed desires. Just, rogue, errant thoughts. Some kind of problem with synapses, and blood flow and shit.

She lifted one mittened hand to her mouth to wrench it off with her teeth, revealing slim, elegant fingers that he could easily imagine trailing over his skin. He needed his head checked. And he needed her to put her mittens back on.

Then she reached into her purse, pulled out her phone and tapped away at the screen before dramatically making one final keystroke as she made eye contact with him.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Regina said.

And they were off, they kept talking on the way to town. Regina talking about her job of being a lawyer and loving the feel of the excitement of it. She asked him what he did.

"I help a mate of mine run a record producing company." Robin answered.

"You like the music industry?" Regina asked.

"Very much so," Robin answered with a smirk on his face.

They arrived and picked up supplies, then headed to a Christmas tree lot.

She established a quick pace, walking up ahead of him, craning her neck to examine the trees.

"Do you see anything you like?"

"I like that one," she said. "But I think it might be too big. Oh!" She stopped in her tracks. "I like that one." She pointed. "Oh, it might be too small."

"Come on, Goldilocks, are you going to choose a tree or not?"

She reached up and took a lock of her hair between her thumb and forefinger, turning to face him, holding a dark strand out. "Goldilocks?"

"Yeah. This tree is too big, this one is too small. Next thing you know you'll be eating my porridge and sleeping in my bed. Oh, but you've already done that." Robin said, smirking again so much his dimples were clearly showing.

A jolt went through Regina's body, her eyes going wide. And he wanted nothing more than to reach down his throat and cram the words that had just come out of his mouth back in. But it was too late. It wouldn't accomplish anything anyway. The words had been spoken.

"Right," she said. "I didn't mean to sleep in your bed."

"Why not? I don't get any complaints." Robin said, smiling.

"Uh! You're just too…too…"

"Don't get your mittens in a twist."

She held her hands out and looked at said mittens. "My mittens aren't twisted."

He leaned forward and took hold of one knit-covered finger, wiggling it gently. "Metaphorically. Which is how I meant the other thing too." He released his hold on her and walked on ahead of her, taking a deep breath of the sharp, cold air.

"That tree will be great," Regina said, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush.

"You heard the lady. We'll take that one." Robin said as he bought the tree.

Regina had to admit to herself that there was some sort of tension between her and Robin. There was definitely chemistry building, he was somewhat easy to talk to, when he wasn't being an arrogant ass.

Oh what an ass he had. She had watched as he had helped get the tree pinned to the top of the car. Watching the way his jeans had hugged him in all the right ways, his ass, and his….

Get it together Regina! She told herself. She had to stop thinking about Robin and sex. Sex and Robin.

Damnit!

"Can you help me with the tree?" Regina asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you to struggle with a giant pine."

Giant pine. There was another one. She was getting kind of prurient. All she needed to do was not say anything about wood. "Thank you," she said, the words stiff, cautious.

"Okay, I guess I can put my muscles to use for you. No one else is using them."

She closed her eyes and tried very hard not to think about how many uses she could find for his muscles. "Yeah, we...we established that. And I'm happy to. Make use of them. To carry heavy things...not...Right."

"You can go ahead inside the cabin, get the tree stand set up. I'm going to have to cut off some of the bottom for the stand for living room, I'm almost sure of it."

Jackson had called his son to let them know that they were going to take Oliver skiing and then go back to the other cabin that they were staying at. And she was going into the cabin. She was not going to stand outside and watch him, engaging in Robin-based lumberjack fantasies that she had no business having.

Anyway, she'd already done that earlier when he'd chopped the tree down in the first place.

"Okay, I'll go put the cider on."

She set to work, setting up the tree stand before putting a blue and white speckled pot on the stove and dumping the jug of cider in, then adding a few cinnamon sticks and some nutmeg. She turned the burner on high and covered it with a dented lid.

A few moments later, Robin appeared with the tree. "You can set it over there, where the stand is," she told him.

He grunted, and she was powerless to do anything but stare as he carried the tree through the living area, his footsteps heavy on the wooden floor. She cursed winter yet again, because it necessitated him wearing all those layers, and covered up what she was certain was a pretty darn good show.

Get a grip, Regina!

She couldn't start anything with Robin. She had trust issues. She had just got out of a failed relationship with a man who slept with her sister, and a sister who was a backstabber.

She gritted her teeth and headed back over to the stove to needlessly stir the cider and try to get a handle on herself. By the time she looked up again, Robin was walking out the door, probably headed out to grab the groceries.

"You're frowning awfully deeply for somebody who's just stirring juice."

She blinked and returned her focus to Robin, who was standing there looking at her like he was afraid she was going to bite his hand.

"I was just thinking," she said.

"About Christmas decorations?"

"About all the work I have do when I eventually go back home." She answered.

"Okay. So you say what you need, and I'll do it. I'm your slave for the rest of the evening."

She swallowed hard, biting the inside of her cheek. She did not need that mental image. "Thanks. Well, some of the Christmas lights and garlands are wound in pretty heavy bundles. If you could help get that sorted, that would be helpful."

"Okay. In return do I get some dinner?"

She treated him to a mock scowl. "I should've known you had ulterior motives."

"Me? My motives are pure. And hungry."

"I have started an apple pie."

"I won't say no to your pie"

Regina couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks. "I'll check on the pie, while you go and set that stuff up."

Ten minutes later, Regina walked into the living room to find Robin had already unpacked all of the bins. The tree ready to decorate, garlands and strands of lights unrolled and laid out across the floor.

"Christmas command central," he said, gesturing to the display in front of her.

"It looks like a reindeer threw up in here."

"I know. Doesn't it make you in the mood?"

"For?" Regina asked.

Robin walked to stand only inches in front of her. "For the holidays. What mood would you be thinking of?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't celebrate Christmas growing up?" Robin asked.

"My father died when I was a teenager, and my relationship with my mother is…well it's hard to get along with her. And my sister, well I just found out that she had been sleeping with my ex fiancée."

"It's a huge adjustment. I'm sure to start your life all over again. But if I know anything after meeting you, it's that you don't let anyone run you over." Robin said walking up to her. "You have so much passion built up inside you it's just waiting for it to be released."

She didn't know what was happening. Sometime in the past few minutes things had changed. He had changed. He could see inside of her, she was sure of it. There was a heat in his eyes that spoke of only one thing. The kind of heat she'd never had a man look at her with.

It scared her. And she wanted it.

"Regina, what are you hiding from me?" His eyes were intense, level with hers. The air felt thick between them again. "I can only assume there's something you actually want to say. But don't want to say."

"That doesn't make sense."

"So, I'm wrong?"

"No," she said, her tone wooden. "But if I say it, I can't unsay it. And you'll probably run away because you think I'm crazy."

He paused. "You don't really think I would do that."

"Okay, I do think you might leave."

He said nothing for a moment, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "If I were you, I would clarify. And quickly. Because you're leaving me a lot of space to make assumptions, and you may not like the conclusions I'm drawing."

"Are they interesting conclusions? Because I might want to hear them before I admit to anything."

"Regina..."

She licked her lips, hesitating a moment before closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't move away, not this time. And she acted before waiting for a response. Then she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

She tilted her head as their lips met, the shock of heat and arousal that rioted through her intense, unexpected. Yes, she'd known that touching him like this would be amazing, but she hadn't realized it would be so...all over.

Kissing had been to her what was expected. Nothing soul shattering.

One brush of Robin's lips against hers and she felt the impact everywhere.

It took her a moment to realize that he was frozen beneath her. She had to cut through the heat, the fire and flame, to get any sort of sense of his reaction. But now that she had it, she felt slightly horrified. She raised her head, breaking the contact between their mouths. "I'm sorry," she said.

The moment the words left her mouth, Robin's hand shot up, his fingers digging deep into her hair, holding her tight. "Don't apologize for that," he said, his voice almost a growl, a look in his eyes she'd never seen there before.

"Well, you didn't... You didn't kiss me back."

"I need to make sure you know what you're asking for," he said.

"You need to make sure I know what I'm asking for?" she parroted.

"What I need... It's physical. Only physical. And it's not just a kiss."

"Good. That's all I want too. I... I've wanted you since I opened my eyes to see you."

"Being horny means never having to explain why."

She laughed, a short, distressed laugh. "Wow, that's profound."

Suddenly, his arms were around her, and he was pulling her up against his body, letting her feel the evidence of just how aroused he was. She was shaking now, from the inside out, all of the words in her head suddenly jumbled and tilted on end.

"I'm not even sure what I said. There's no blood left in my brain."

"Nothing changes," she said, while she could still figure out a way to form sentences.

"I'm good with that."

"I mean it. Nothing changes. After this we go back to our own lives in a few days and…"

Her words were cut off by the hot press of his mouth against hers, his tongue sliding against the seam of her lips, forcing them apart. She had no idea how they'd gone from never having touched romantically to making out in the living room in five seconds flat, but they most certainly had.

In reality, his kiss superseded the fantasy. Everything his lips had promised to be, they were more. His hands were strong and hot on her back, sliding down her waist and to her hips, gripping her tight as he angled his head and took the kiss deeper, harder.

Robin was the one she'd wanted. His touch. His kiss. It was happening now. And it was everything.

He groaned, walked her back and pressed her against the wall, his body hard and hot in front of her, the surface of the wall unyielding and cool behind her. She clung to him, her fingers fisted into the fabric of his shirt as she learned the surface of his lips and became accustomed to the slick friction of his tongue against hers. As the ache between her thighs deepened, intensified, became a ravenous, hollow hunger that needed only him to be satisfied. She rocked against the hardened length of his arousal, his height making it impossible for her to feel him precisely where she needed him most.

"Robin," she said, tearing her mouth away from his, "Robin... I need..."

"I know."

And he seemed to, because he slid his hands down from her hips to grip her thighs, tugging them apart and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Opening the center of her need to him, grinding the hard ridge of his cock against her as he held her firmly against the wall.

"Oh!" She'd officially gone past the point of all previous experience. But then, she felt as though she'd done that the moment their lips had touched. Kissing Robin was an entirely separate activity from what she'd experienced in the past.

He slipped his hands away from her thighs, using the strength of his body and the wall to hold her in place. He cupped her face, tilted her chin up and deepened the kiss, tasting her, savoring her as though she were a delicacy, and he a starving man.

She was suddenly struck with a jolt, not of nerves, but of extreme excitement. She was finally touching him in the way that she wanted to. Finally kissing him like she had thought about No, it wouldn't end well. But she had accepted that, and she was just free to enjoy now. Everything she could have. Everything he would give her.

Scratch that. Everything she could take. She wasn't passive in this. She refused to be. This was her fantasy come to life. She doubted it was the same for him. For him, this was just a drink of water after a long dry spell. For her, this was the oasis she had always desired after years in a desert. For her this was the fulfillment of a specific fantasy, not a generic need.

She moved her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles through the thin cotton of his shirt. Yes, they were as hard as she'd imagined. Everything about him was all that she'd dreamed of, everything and more. She moved her hands down lower still, pressing her fingertips up beneath the edge of his T-shirt, her hands making contact with his hot skin. He had just the right amount of hair on his well-defined stomach, enough to remind her that he was a man, and she was a woman. She moved her hands higher, to the hard wall of his chest muscles. Oh yes, he was very much a man.

"Off." That was the best she could do. The most she could say.

He said nothing in return, releasing his hold on her to take a moment to take off his jacket, and wrenched his shirt over his head. She whimpered, surveying the perfectly defined lines on his chest and stomach, the V that disappeared down beneath the waistband of his jeans, an arrow pointing to the part of him she most craved.

She didn't know who she was right now, this wild, hungry creature who craved Robin at the expense of everything else. Damn her pride, damn common sense.

Okay, that was a lie. She knew exactly who she was. She recognized this woman. This was the woman she was in her fantasies. The woman she was late at night when she allowed dark, heady thoughts of him to enter her mind. This was the woman she'd always wanted to be.

That thought made a smile curve her lips.

"You like what you see?" he asked.

"That's an understatement."

"It's been awhile for me." Robin said.

"It's been quite a while for me too," she said, ignoring the fact that the statement fudged the truth a bit. "So I'm going to need some time to enjoy the scenery myself."

"Enjoy it topless."

He didn't give her a chance to respond. He reached forward, tugging her sweater up over her head, taking her beanie off with it, leaving her standing there in her plain, white bra. She wished suddenly that she had underwear more befitting of the vamp she felt like she was in this moment.

The underwear wasn't going to stay on for long anyway.

He chuckled, reaching out and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You definitely seem to know what you want."

"Definitely." She looked down at the very clear bulge pushing against the denim. "Pants off."

He put his hands on his belt buckle, worked the end slowly through, undid the snap, then the zipper. She couldn't look away, didn't want to. She was pretty sure Santa and all his reindeer could stampede through the living room and her eyes would still be glued to what Robin would reveal next.

He pushed the pants down his lean hips, taking his underwear with them, leaving himself completely naked in front of her.

Robin was Naked!

Naked, and erect. Very, very erect!

She swallowed, trying to force her heart back down into its proper place. She looked back up at his face and saw him studying her with an odd expression.

"You're staring," he said.

"Because I like what I see."

"So do I," he growled, pressing her back up against the wall again, kissing her deep and hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in this, in him, in the rough feeling of his hands on her body, of the heat of him pressed so tightly against her.

Somehow, he managed to get her jeans and panties off, never breaking their kiss. He cupped her cheek, tracing a line along her jaw, down her neck, pausing for a moment, cupping her breast and squeezing it tight. Brushing his thumb over her nipple, he pinched it lightly between his thumb and forefinger before allowing his fingertips to glide over her stomach, down between her thighs. He stroked her there, where she was wet and ready for him. She gasped, letting her head fall back, giving herself over completely to the sensation.

"I don't know if I can take this as slow as I should."

That was fine with her. She'd wanted him for the last fourteen years. In her opinion, slow was overrated.

"Kiss me," she said, barely recognizing the rough, husky voice as her own.

He obeyed, his fingers moving over her clit as he slid his tongue over hers. Then he cursed, pulling away from her sharply. "I don't have a condom."

"Oh no," she said. "I don't have—" Suddenly, she remembered the bag in her suitcase. "Hold that thought."

She extricated herself from his hold to scamper upstairs, completely naked, well aware that his eyes were on her backside.

She opened up the suitcase, and rummaged past a bin filled with ribbon, a few rolls of wrapping paper, until she found the bag. Inside of it were little party favors. And within those party favors, she knew she would find the required protection.

She pulled out one of the pink, iridescent bags, her face heating as she saw the phallic shaped whistle attached to the outside.

"What is that?"

She looked up, and over at Robin. She'd been hoping to pull the condom out of the bag without him having to see it, or any of its other contents.

"A party favor. From a party I went to recently." She pressed her lips to the end of the penis whistle, and blew. "Festive."

He laughed, and at the same time, his cock twitched. "I'm not sure how you can make me laugh, and make me want to ravish you at the same time."

He took the little packet from her hand and tore it open to reveal four individual condoms inside. "They're purple," he said.

She released a heavy breath. "Of course they are."

"I'm fine if you're fine. I don't really care what color it is. It's not what's on the outside that counts, after all. It's being inside you."

"We don't really have an alternative. Except not doing this. And that isn't acceptable."

He smiled, tearing one of the packets open and discarding the rest. And she forgot how ridiculous the situation was. Forgot that they had a living room cluttered with Christmas decorations, forgot that the condom he was currently rolling onto his thick length was purple, and had come out of the bag with a penis whistle.

Nothing else mattered but this moment. But this man and how much she wanted him.

He closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply, devouring her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled, bringing them both down to the floor with him on top of her between her thighs. The floor was cold, and she didn't care. It was hard, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was this, with him. She didn't have time to try and make it to the bed. She didn't have time for anything but this. And she needed this. Needed it more than she needed her next breath.

"Please, Robin."

He shifted, the blunt head of his arousal pressing against the entrance to her body. And that was when the nerves hit. She clung to him, holding onto his shoulders, getting used to the sensation of him being inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice strained

"Yes," she said.

She felt full, emotional. Her heart raw and tender. And that was more intense than anything she had ever felt before.

Then he moved, sliding his hands down the line of her spine and cupping her butt, lifting her hips to push himself more deeply inside. When he did that, it brought his pelvis up against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through her so sharp, so focused that it stole every thought, channeled all of the sensation that was building up in her chest to pop and crackle through her veins, absorbing her entire being in the pleasure he created with his movements.

He established a steady rhythm, pumping into her hard and perfect, driving them both closer to the peak she knew was up there somewhere. He lowered his head, kissing her neck, his breath coming in harsh gasps as his movements quickened. He tightened his grip on her hips, drawing her up against him each time he thrust home. "Come on, baby," he said, his words broken, jagged like glass. "I can't last."

It was that admission, that hard, rough admission, that broke her. That pushed her to a height she'd never known existed and sent her over the edge. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest, her internal muscles tightening around him as pleasure exploded in her midsection, flooding through her, overtaking her completely.

She was floating on a white, endless snowdrift. And when it set her back down it was on the hard floor of her hallway. But it was still perfect, because as long as she didn't think about the future, that was enough.

He'd always known that this was their destination. Robin looked into her face, her very well pleasured face and knew from seeing her in his bed that day, that they would one day be together.

His knees hurt. He realized that was because he was still braced on the hard floor of her hallway, still inside her and reeling from the explosive climax they'd just shared. As a reintroduction into sex went, it had been mind-blowing.

He moved away from her, rubbing his hands over his face. "Just a second," he said, pushing into a standing position and walking down the hall, calling on all of his self-control to keep from looking back at her naked body as he made his way to the bathroom. He took care of the condom, then went to stand in front of the sink, remembering what had happened. He came out a few minutes later to find Regina no longer there. He heard her upstairs in the bedroom. He figured he'd give her a few minutes to herself as he too composed his racing thoughts.

Regina walked out onto the back deck of the cabin. She had taken a quick shower and changed into some lounge clothes. Her thoughts were all over the range, while she felt happy, truly happy. But the demon on her other shoulder told her to be cautious, to not open her heart for it only to be crushed again. As she continued walking she came upon Robin getting in the hot tub.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked.

"I didn't know you were going to…that is…I'll leave." Regina said as she started to turn away from Robin.

"Don't leave." Robin said. "I want you to stay."

Regina inched closer slowly. "Why?"

"Why not? You know you want to," Robin said.

Regina couldn't deny that, she also knew that there was more to it just sexual attraction. But before she could think anymore, Robin pulled Regina into the hot tub with him, clothes and all. His hand was on her hip and then her waist, and a fierce stab of excitement shot through her body and pooled in her pelvis.

I love you.

The words flew into her brain but for once she managed to stop her thoughts popping out through her mouth because she knew this one might send him running. She was here. She had now.

Behind them the moon was smiling at them but neither of them noticed. Their focus was on each other. Her mouth was as urgent as his, her hands as desperate to touch and explore. When she ran her tongue along the seam of his sensual mouth he groaned and tried to take possession, but she held back just a little bit, enjoying the feeling of power that came from knowing she was driving him crazy. But holding back only worked as long as he allowed it, and when he clamped his hand on the back of her head and held her for his kiss it was her turn to moan. His kiss was deliberate and unashamedly erotic, each skilled slide of his tongue a tantalizing promise of things to come.

When he closed his hands over her bottom and lifted her she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Her sensitive skin brushed against his solid, muscular thighs and she realized she was naked—that somehow in the heat of that kiss he'd removed the last of her clothing and she hadn't even noticed. But she noticed now, felt the heat of him brush against her, and the contrast drove her crazy. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, felt resistance and hard muscle beneath sleek bronzed skin. A few snowflakes fell on his skin and she sucked them off.

"I want you." His eyes were so dark they were almost black, his voice a low growl. "Here. Now."

"I want you too." Regina moaned out.

When his hand slid between her legs she gasped against his mouth. The gasp turned to a moan as his fingers explored her with all the intimate knowledge that drove her wild. His breathing was harsh and shallow, tension etched in his features as he turned her mindless.

And then he shifted her slightly and surged into her. It felt so impossibly good that she sucked in air and stopped breathing.

"Regina—' His voice was hoarse, his mouth warm on her neck as he struggled to breathe, too. "You feel—"

"Don't stop. Please, Robin—" The need in her was so primal she could do nothing but move her hips.

With a soft curse his fingers tightened on her, his grip almost painful. "Just—wait—"

"Can't—" Eyes closed, she arched into him, took him deeper if that were possible, and he groaned and gave in to it.

He felt smooth, hard, powerful, and the excitement spread through her until there wasn't a single part of her body that couldn't feel him. She tried to rock her hips but his hands were clamped on her, holding her, limiting her movements, so that he was the one who controlled the rhythm. He was merciless with each stroke until the orgasm ripped through her and she sucked in gasping breaths, only dimly aware that he was gripped in his own fierce climax. And then his mouth was on hers and he kissed her through the whole wild experience, swallowing her cries, her gasps, words she wanted to speak but couldn't until the whole thing was nothing but a blur of sexual pleasure.

And when it was over, when her body finally stopped shuddering, he cupped her face in his hands, staring down at her with a stunned look in his eyes.

"That was—"

"Incredible," she muttered and he lowered his head and kissed her. But it was a gentle, lingering kiss designed to soothe not seduce.

"I don't know what you do to me—"

"You were the one doing it to me—you wouldn't let me move."

"I didn't dare. I wouldn't have lasted." He caught her lower lip gently between his teeth, his eyes fixed on hers. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever met."

He closed his hands around her waist and lifted her easily onto the side of the tub. "Let's take a shower together." He vaulted out of the hot tub after her, water streaming from his bronzed, powerful shoulders.

It was impossible not to stare and of course he caught her staring. "Don't do that." Snatching a towel from the nearest sun lounger, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped it around her. "I have to— I can't think when you're naked—"

She was about to ask why he wanted or needed to think but his hand was in his hair and he was clearly striving for some semblance of control.

"You're incredible." She could say that, surely, without freaking him out? It wasn't what was in her heart, but it was all she dared say at this stage. Apparently, it was the right thing because he scooped her off her feet and carried her through to the bedroom.

"I'll demonstrate just how incredible—"

She giggled and tightened her grip on him. 'You're going to do your back in.'

"It's not my back I'm worried about. It's other parts of me."

"Really? Because I might be able to help you with that.' She slid her arms round his neck and pressed her lips to the damp skin of his throat. Then she lifted her head and looked around the bedroom, with its glorious views over the mountains.

After their shower, which they made love again, they had a nice dinner by the fire with the newly decorated Christmas tree up. Afterwards they went to bed, cradled in each other's arms.

The next morning, Regina woke up and reached for Robin but only found cool sheets. Regina opened her eyes and looked around. "Robin?"

When the only reply was silence, Regina got up and started walking around the cabin. But Robin was nowhere to be found, the only thing she found was a note on the bedroom side table. It had her name on the outside of it. She sat down and took a deep breath, knowing that whatever was on the inside wasn't good.

She slowly opened it.

 _My dearest Regina,_

 _Forgive me but I have been called away suddenly. I promise that when next we see one another, I'll explain all to you, it's not something I wish to do over the phone._

 _Yours,_

 _Robin._

Well that was expected. At least he didn't pretend to love her and lie to her. She hurriedly took a shower and started to pack. She just wanted to get back home and forget these last few weeks with Robin.

As she was about to leave, her phone started to ring, seeing that it was Robin, she didn't answer it. It went to voicemail but she just deleted it. She didn't want to hear from him, not now. Not after he just up and left her like that. She quickly finished and left the cabin, the roads were clear and it was now Christmas Eve and she would be home soon.

She called Emma to ask if she could stay with them for the holidays as she didn't want to be anywhere near her family right now. When Emma picked up she quickly told Regina what was going on.

"Regina, we're about to take Henry to the hospital. They found a match for him!" Emma said.

"That's incredible. I'm on my way." Regina said.

"You don't have to drive all the way back." Emma said.

"I'm already on my way back." Regina said.

"But what about this new guy…Robin?" Emma asked.

"It's not important. What is important is Henry. I can't tell you how relieved I am." Regina said.

"Killian and I are so relieved. But we still have to make sure everything goes well." Emma said.

"It will be. I know it." Regina said, promising that she would be at the hospital as soon as she got back. Emma and Killian were on their way and the procedure was to be first thing tomorrow morning. Christmas morning of all days.

Once Regina arrived she found Emma and Killian, Henry was in isolation where it would help him not contact anything during the crucial time. They could see him through the clear glass but there was no contact with him. The donor was also going through the same procedures with being in isolation.

A few hours into Christmas Day and Henry was receiving his new bone marrow, his parents along with Regina paced the waiting room, waiting and waiting, until finally the doctor came out to tell them the good news.

Henry's body had received the bone marrow and was accepting it.

"I knew it." Regina said as Emma and Killian hugged one another. Their son would make a full recovery, all because someone donated their bone marrow.

"Regina, why don't you go home and get some real rest?" Emma asked later.

"I can't go. My family is a mess and I don't want to be around them." Regina said.

"What about Robin?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't meant to be." Regina said.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked.

"He just up and vanished on me." Regina said.

"He didn't tell you why?" Emma asked.

"Oh he left a note about something coming up. Yeah, he got his wham, bam, thank you ma'am and left." Regina said.

"Regina, maybe you should at least listen to him once. Let him tell you face to face what happened." Emma suggested.

"No. I've been down this road a time or two and I have the t-shirt for it." Regina said. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I know you were starting to feel something for him." Emma said.

"How?" Regina asked.

"I could hear it in your voice when you talked about him. There was this lightness you had." Emma said.

"Do I need to go find this idiot and punch him?" Killian asked, causing the two women to look at him and smile.

"No. No, it wouldn't serve any purpose and besides we have Henry getting better. That's all that matters." Regina said.

A little while later after they were allowed to visit with Henry, Regina went to get them some coffee, on the way there she saw a familiar face.

"Oliver?" Regina asked as he was getting a coke out of the machine.

"Regina! Are you here to see Robin?" Oliver asked walking up to her.

"Robin? He's here?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. He's had an operation." Oliver said.

"An operation! What happened?" Regina asked, terrified.

"Mum and Dad said he donated bone marrow to some sick boy." Oliver answered.

Regina's heart seemed to stop as she thought of the chances that Robin was the one who donated his marrow to Henry.

"Henry. It has to be Henry." Regina said.

"That's his first name. That's all we know." Oliver said.

"Oliver, what room is your brother in?" Regina asked.

"Room, 1014." Oliver said.

"I've got to see him." Regina said as she turned and started towards the elevators that would take her to Robin. Once she was on the elevators she hurriedly pressed for the tenth floor. The ride seemed to take forever, but soon the doors opened.

Regina rushed to Robin's room, seeing his parents walking out she hurried to them. "Is Robin okay?"

Amelia smiled as she took Regina into her arms. "He's fine. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"He's high right now." Oliver pipped up. The adults laughed at his choice of words.

"He's been waking up the last half hour. The anesthesia is wearing off," Jackson said. "Go to him. We'll give you some time alone."

Regina nodded her thanks and went to open the door. As she walked in she saw Robin lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Regina. You're here."

Regina went to his side and griped his hand in hers. "Of course, I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Mad at me for having to run out on you?" Robin asked.

Regina chuckled slightly. "Well, I think saving the life of my godchild more than made up for it."

"How is he? They wouldn't tell my folks how he was." Robin asked.

"He's fine. A little sore but doing so much better. His color is returning, and Killian is reading his comic books to him. If you feel like it soon, he would like to meet his hero." Regina said. "And my hero."

"I forgot to tell you something." Robin said.

"What?" Regina asked.

Robin pulled Regina closer to him and brought her mouth closer to his. "Merry Christmas and I love you, Regina."

"Merry Christmas Robin, I love you, you're my Christmas miracle." Regina said.

"And you're mine." Robin said as he gently kissed her lips.

A few days later, Henry was able to meet his hero.

"Thank you, for you know saving my life and all." Henry said as Robin shook his hand. They were in Henry's room as his doctor wanted to keep him a little longer before releasing him. Robin had been able to go home the day after his surgery.

"It was my pleasure, young man." Robin said.

"Will you come and visit me once I get out of here?" Henry asked.

Robin looked over at Regina and smiled. "I think the odds of that happening are very good."

Henry looked from Robin to Regina. "Are you going to marry Regina?"

"Henry." Regina said quietly.

Robin could only smile and then reply. "I'd say the odds of that happening are also very good."

The wedding took place on the day before New Year's Eve at a quaint chapel in the mountains in Aspen, the owner was delighted to marry the handsome couple, as it was quite evident how in love Robin and Regina were. It was a very private affair, but no less charming for that.

Oliver was Robin's best man, and Sophia as the matron of honor. Jackson was very proud to be the one giving the bride away. Emma and Killian, along with young Henry were there, well, in the form of video chat. As Regina walked down the small aisle with Jackson, her mind was on the tall, dark blonde-haired man waiting for her. Her eyes were filled with the love she felt for this man, who had come into her life and changed it, changed her. He had brought her heart back to life, literally.

Robin had pulled every string he had to get the paperwork finalized in time for their wedding. Robin squeezed her hand and she looked into those blue, blue eyes and the world righted itself. And it always would be with him by her side.

As Regina turned in Robin's arms in their private cabin, the enchantment of the moment making her voice tremble as she whispered, "Come to bed."

"Have you no shame, milady?" he smiled, kissing the top of her nose. "It's barely seven o'clock."

"Okay, then." She smiled back, sliding her arms round his waist and snuggling into the hard male body. She knew he had been impatient for them to be alone. "We'll have dinner first."

"The hell we will," he murmured softly. He whisked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Careful," Regina protested. He had just been released from the hospital only days before.

"I'm fine," Robin said. He gently sat her down, holding her tight against him, she could feel anticipation had already made him hard as a rock.

He touched her eyelids with his lips, one after the other, before moving to her mouth. Her lips parted and his tongue took the territory within. There was a fire inside her, spreading to every nerve within her as the taste, the touch, the smell of him spun in her head. She felt she couldn't get close enough to him, and as he undid the zip of her dress her skin was alive from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Finally, she stood revealed in the lacy underwear which, considering it was mere wisps of nothing, had been costly. It was worth every penny for the look on Robin's face.

"My beautiful, beautiful, wife," he said, the wonder in his voice making her blush. His hands moved to her breasts, stroking delicately until her nipples peaked beneath his exploring fingertips and her breath came ragged and fast.

She tugged at his shirt and undressed him as he peeled the last remaining slips of material from her body, and then they were naked at last. He was magnificent. She looked with something approaching awe at his chest and shoulders and lean thighs, the hair on his chest narrowing to a thin line bisecting his flat stomach and then becoming thicker again between his legs. He was hugely aroused.

He drew her over to the bed, kissing and caressing and stroking her as he laid down on the scented linen, and then he took her to a captivating place she'd never been to before. Nothing she had experience before could have prepared her for being was it was like to make love with Robin. And that was what it was, being made love to. Her wants and needs were all-important to him, and instead of the quick satisfying of his desire he had begun to touch and taste every inch of her skin with delicate skillfulness, bringing her to the brink over and over again. Sometimes playful and teasing, other times tender or lusty, he admired her with his eyes, his hands, his mouth, and with such erotic finesse she thought she would die from the pleasure he was creating.

"I love you, my darling. I love you more than life itself." In the moment before he finally took her he breathed the words against her mouth. "And this is just the beginning of a lifetime of love that will get better with each day that passes."

"I know." She clasped him to her, feverish in her desire that they come together at last. "And I love you, so much."

A few years later.

"Mommy," Roland says, tugging at Regina's arm, "Come on, let's go! I'll be late! I can't be late!"

Regina checks her watch and see that they are at least fifteen minutes early. "We won't be late, sweetie."

It's his first day of Kindergarten, and they are walking him to school.

"Daddy! We're going to be late!" he says to Robin.

"We're early, Roland," he says.

That reassures him. He nods, then tugs on Regina's arm. "We're early, Mom."

"Oh, really?" Regina asks, rolling her eyes at Robin.

He smirks back at her and takes her hand.

A crossing guard gestures for them to keep going, and they cross the street while she blocks traffic. There's dozens of other kids walking to school, the older ones are mostly going by themselves, while the other kids Roland's age all have parents with them as well.

They smile and wave at some of the other families, most of them are people they recognize from around the neighborhood.

"Big day," one of them says to Robin.

"You have no idea," Robin says, squeezing Regina's hand even tighter.

When they're out of earshot of him, Regina whispers to Robin. "What did that mean?"

"You know," he says, "With Roland in school, we finally will have some alone time again."

He gives her a look that tells her _exactly_ what he means, and her heart pounds.

Roland didn't kill their sex life. Far from it. The occasional babysitter and hotel combo managed to keep the flames of love fully fueled, while Roland finally sleeping through the night allowed for some more back-to-basics sex.

Not that Roland hasn't been the biggest joy of their life. Watching her grow and raising her together has strengthened their relationship in ways Regina never could have imagined. She's seen sides of Robin that she never even thought would exist. Seeing him shirtless, holding Roland in his arms as a newborn, and singing softly to him in his deep voice was one of the happiest moments of her life.

They hadn't exactly talked about how Roland going to school would affect their sex life, as she'd mostly been excited to see her baby so grown up, but it seems as if Robin has been planning something.

"I hope we can do coloring," Roland says, "And drawing."

"I hope you do lots of reading," Robin says.

"We always read at home!" he says. "I think we've read all the books! All of them!"

"I'm sure there will be more books you haven't seen at school, sweetie," Regina says.

They get to the school, and a lot of parents are taking pictures of their kids with their little backpacks on the lawn in front of the main entrance.

"I guess that's us," Robin says, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah!" Roland shouts. "Picture! I'm gonna make a funny face!"

Regina leans in toward Robin. "Get at least a few of him between funny faces."

He nods, "I know."

Roland gets in front of the sign for the school and the entrance, and Robin holds up his phone. He snaps dozens of photos, and Regina's elated to see that he gets some great ones of Roland giggling between shots of him tugging at his cheeks, sticking his tongue out, and making weird hand gestures on top of his head.

He flips to one of the best ones, zooms in on his smile, and gives her a thumbs up. "Great faces, little man."

"Thank you, Daddy," he says in a high-pitched, almost too-sweet voice.

They ask someone to hold the camera for them, and they get a picture of them all together. One of Roland standing between them, another of him hoisted up into Robin's arms.

"You'll be too big to hold soon," he says.

"You're strong Daddy, you can always hold me."

Regina laughs, and she feels a tear streak down her cheek.

"Don't be sad, Mommy," she says. "You aren't strong enough to hold me, but I still love you."

They both laugh, and soon some teachers come out and show the new Kindergarteners—including Roland—the way into their classrooms. They left standing outside with the other parents. All of them seem like they're in shock. The kids are really in school, and they're really…alone? Free? Maybe a bit of both?

"Come on," Robin says, "This way."

They walk back toward their house, but soon he takes a seemingly random turn.

"Where are we going, Robin?" Regina asks.

He pulls her around the next corner, and as they clear a wall covered with vines, a black limousine is parked alongside the road.

He opens the door to the limo, and she slides into the backseat, her heart pounding just as hard as the first day that they met.

"Now that school is in, we can play." Robin says as he pulls Regina's onto his lap as the limo driver puts the car into motion.

"Robin, where are we going?" Regina asks.

"Shhh." He says as he kisses her neck.

"Robin, we can't be late to pick him up." Regina says as she closes her eyes.

"We won't be. I wouldn't dream of being late." Robin says as they head to their destination. A nice little cabin about an half hour from the city.

"Robin…" Regina whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm…" Robin said as he kissed her neck some mire.

"Take me to bed." Regina said.

Robin called out to the driver. "floor it."

"I've had her in my bed."

Regina is not liking Christmas, Robin is going to show her the true meaning of Christmas

Robin is a famous singer in England, off with his family to spend the holidays, hoping to cheer his little brother up.

You were in my bed the day we met.


End file.
